Tales of Demons and Gods
by ZeroCity
Summary: This is not mine. It's the translation of the original work. Killed by a Sage Emperor and reborn as his 13 year old self, Nie Li was given a second chance at life. A second chance to change everything, save his loved ones and his beloved city. He shall once again battle with the Sage Emperor to avenge his death. And that with the vast knowledge he accumulated in his previous life.
1. Chapter 1 - Reborn

**Disclaimer:**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld.** This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Reborn**

On the colossal St. Ancestral Mountain range, sunlight shined through the gap between the mountains into the deep canyons. On the hillside beside the valley, some snow remained.

Even though it's already the early summer, the snow has yet to melt. The cold here is exceptionally long. The roars of beasts can occasionally be heard.

On the surface of the valley stood a magnificent city.

The world outside of the St. Ancestral Mountains has been occupied by the beasts. The people living in the mountain range have not contacted the outside world for hundreds of years.

The people who live in the city are unsure of the situation of the outside world. It's been recorded that at the most glorious period of mankind, having thousands of Legend rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists, the humans established many empires in the vast continent, but those empires have been wiped out.

The city, due to being stealthily located geographically, was well preserved from the Age of Darkness. They would occasionally encounter attacks from powerful Snow Wind Beasts within the St. Ancestral Mountains, however, after going through numerous devastating conflicts, the city was be rebuilt again and again.

These motley walls were an indomitable monument.

This city is called Glory City, and it is a symbol of hope for humanity.

 **Holy Orchid Institute, Fighter Apprentice class**

Over thirty students are sitting down and are awaiting to listen to the female teacher as she imparts her knowledge. The students are a bunch of Fighter Apprentices. They are Glory City's Holy Orchid Institute's students.

"I heard that the new teacher, Shen Xiu, is one of the Sacred Family's 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualists!"

A few students were discussing softly among themselves.

The attention of the students was focused on the teacher. She had a tall figure, was wearing a lavender dress that wrapped tightly against her body, giving an emphasis of her perky chest. She had a pair of slender, white legs, and wore exquisite make-up that made her look beautiful and elegant. Her eyes were full of pride and arrogance. The Sacred Family is one of the three Major families of Glory City. Because she is of noble birth, and a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, she naturally has the capital to be prideful.

As a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, she wouldn't normally come here to teach. She only agreed to because her nephew is in this class.

"Demon Spiritualists and Fighters have five different ranks, which are: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend rank. Each rank is then divided into five levels, from 1-star to 5-star.

"A Demon Spiritualist is above a Fighter. We are a truly noble existence. A Demon Spiritualist can form a soul realm within their dantian. They have the ability to integrate a captured demon into their soul realm and then merge with the demon in combat. This allows them to possess matchless strength, which is far above the strength Fighters could compete with." Shen Xiu raised her chin and spoke arrogantly, "Just like me, my demon is a Scarlet Flame Fox."

Suddenly, Shen Xiu's face and hands underwent drastic changes. Her facial shape became sharper, her teeth and nails also became sharper. Finally, a scarlet tail emerged from her back.

"After merging with a demon, I can control its strength as well as gain fire-type abilities. Among the demons, the Scarlet Flame Fox is a Gold rank beast. This means that the highest level I can reach is Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Of course, after becoming a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, I can replace it with a more powerful demon."

When it came to her cultivation, the pride on Shen Xiu's face became thicker.

Shen Xiu's words caused a group of students to be amazed. Gold rank Demon Spiritualists are existences beyond the reach for most of them.

As Shen Xiu continued lecturing on the stage, Nie Li was sitting in the back row. His mind was in a trance as his soul floated around.

After a while, Nie Li slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't help being confused by the scene in front of him.

"Where am I?" Nie Li quietly asked himself.

He was utterly shocked as he realised that his hands became smaller and his skin became a lot more tender.

Shen Xiu was on the stage, talking nonstop. Nie Li clearly remembered that this was the year he joined the institute. The teacher lecturing was a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist and was extremely arrogant. Because of her, Nie Li was unwilling to learn for quite sometime.

"I was actually reborn?" Nie Li was deeply shocked. He remembered being surrounded and attacked by the Sage Emperor and six Deity rank beasts and died in the battle. It seems his soul was reborn to the time when he was thirteen years old.

Nie Li looked towards the side, and saw familiar faces: Lu Piao and Du Ze. These brothers that had shared life and death with him are alive, except their appearances were very immature.

And her, Nie Li looked towards the left. A few meters away from him, a beautiful flawless face came into his field of vision. Her name is Ye Ziyun. Although her appearance is only thirteen-fourteen years old, she already looked slender and elegant with purple coloured hair pouring down to her waist. She had arched eyebrows, and an intelligent radiance was seen within her eyes. Whenever she smiled, she would have deep dimples.

Although she looked a little childish, Nie Li knows that, when she grows up a bit more, she will be extremely beautiful and enchanting. She wore a silk white dress that gave her a kind of unspeakable elegance. In his previous life, Nie Li had a deep affection for her ever since he was a teen.

'She's not dead!'

Nie Li was extremely excited to the point that he almost choked.

"I actually went back in time, is this real? Not a dream?" Nie Li asked himself as he severely pinched himself. The clear pain told him that this wasn't a dream. Suddenly he thought of something.

"The Temporal Demon Spirit Book. It must've been the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!"

Nie Li lowered his head and immediately searched for it, but could not find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

Nie Li could not believe that his rebirth, this mysterious phenomenon that happened to him, was not related to the mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

That Temporal Demon Spirit Book's creator was not known. It's a highly mysterious book that Nie Li always kept with him. He clearly remembered, when he was fighting the Sage Emperor and the six Deity rank beasts, that his blood had thoroughly covered the book. It must have been the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that brought him back to when he was only thirteen.

After seeing all these familiar faces, Nie Li drifted into his distant memory.

He remembered when Glory City was under the assault of the Snow Wind beasts. Glory City's guardian, Lord Ye Mo, who was a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, died in the battle with the beasts among hundreds of thousands of people. Only a few thousand survived and fled to the desert, east of the St. Ancestral Mountain range. During the escape, one survivor after another died in the desert. One day, they were surrounded by the beasts in the desert. Later that night, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun sought the comfort of each other's soul.

That night, Nie Li had finally embraced the goddess in his heart with his arms.

Under the night sky, the silver moonlight became a hazy veil. Ye Ziyun's exquisite physique, with her crystal clear skin that looked as though she was molded from a jade sculpture. They embraced each other with a mad passion.

If it wasn't for the destruction of Glory City, and for the dreadful escape, he could never have gotten the favor of Ye Ziyun. He had ridiculously low talent and was from a declining family.

After that night, they encountered another group of beasts and in order to protect him, Ye Ziyun died by the hands of one of the beasts. Nie Li could never forget that moment.

After he experienced the life threatening attacks, Nie Li survived and walked out of the Endless Desert.

Although his talent was low, his survival instincts allowed Nie Li to travel throughout the Divine Continent. He came across many people who were fighting the beasts. He also came across many mysterious things, and of course that Temporal Demon Spirit Book. If it wasn't for the book, Nie Li wouldn't have been able to come back.

That mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book, actually brought him back through time!

He was brought back to before Glory City's destruction. Before his parents, family and brothers death in the battle. Before Ye Ziyun's death in the escape.

"Since I'm back, the heavens have given me another chance. I will not let the destruction of Glory City happen again!" Nie Lie said under his breath, gritting his teeth. He firmly made his decision.

He vaguely remembers that he should have just enrolled into the institute this year and he should be thirteen years old. Nie Li wanted to laugh happily, 'I'm back, how nice!'

'Sage Emperor, the next time we meet, I'll slaughter you, and avenge my previous life!'

If it wasn't for the destruction of Glory City, him and Ye Ziyun would be from two different worlds. It wouldn't be possible for them to be together. Ye Ziyun was the daughter of Glory City's City Lord, not to mention that her grandfather is the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Ye Mo. Nie Li was from a family who was powerless and was declining. Both of them, in the midst of escape, built up deep feelings for each other.

When Ye Ziyun entered the school, no one in class knew her identity. Nie Li only found out about her identity later.

Within Glory City, there are three Major families. The Divine Family, the Sacred Family, and the Snow Wind Family. They represented the supreme power of Glory City, the pinnacle of the noble families. The City Lord was usually chosen from one of these three families. After the three Major families were the seven Noble families and after them were the twelve Aristocratic families.

Nie Li belonged to the Heavenly Marks Family, which stood at last place of the Aristocratic families. Although they have a little status, there is an astronomical difference in status when compared to the three Major families and the seven Noble families.

With Nie Li's background, wanting to be with Ye Ziyun was simply impossible.

But, with a firmness that flashed across Nie Li's eyes, since he was reborn, is all this of still an issue? Although his foundation is currently poor, with the vast knowledge from his previous life, improving his talent isn't impossible.

"Nie Li, what are you smiling at?" Lu Piao asked, looking puzzled at Nie Li. He was wondering if he has crazy, since he was giggling by himself for quite sometime and was even staring at Ye Ziyun with a lecherous look.

"Just being happy! I'm happy to see you, good brother!" Nie Li stated as he excitedly hugged Lu Piao. It's a habit from his previous life.

After being ridiculously hugged by Nie Li, Lu Piao muttered angrily, "Oi, Nie Li! Who's your good brother, you gaylord?! Quickly, release me!"

Lu Piao struggled. They've just started school not long ago. They were only acquainted for only a few days. They were not close enough for this level of intimacy.

Nie Li didn't loosen his hug. He looked at Lu Piao seriously and chuckled "No matter what you're thinking, in my heart, you're always my good brother!"

Naturally Nie Li couldn't tell Lu Piao the life and death adventures from his previous life.

Looking at Nie Li's gaze, Lu Piao was stunned and couldn't help saying, "Weirdo!"

However, no matter what, the words Nie Li said previously, made him feel moved.

Lu Piao looked at Nie Lie and said, "I know you're one of the nobility in Glory City, but let me warn you: Do not have any ideas for that girl. Her identity is extremely mysterious. I heard that when she joined the institute the principal personally arranged her dorm.

Nie Li slightly grinned, Lu Piao still doesn't know Ye Ziyun's identity which he already knew.

"She's my woman!" Nie Li declared, looking at the beautiful long haired girl not far away. His heart was exceptionally firm as he thought of that night's passion. Nie Li couldn't help feeling hot in his heart.

Nie Li suddenly remembered, he and Ye Ziyun are still only thirteen!

'Ziyun, when will you grow up to become that beautiful, enchanting woman? I shall protect you and we will grow up together!'

Not far away, Ye Ziyun felt something. She turned her head and looked towards Nie Li. She gently wrinkled her brows, and thought that Nie Li must be a playful noble. Since the start of class, he has been unrestrainedly looking at her. If he dares to provoke her, she'll not let him off easy.

Ye Ziyun didn't want to make use her status to make friends, but that doesn't mean that she'll submit to humiliation when being bullied.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ignorant

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Ignorant**

Next to Ye Ziyun sat a tall and handsome boy who was, occasionally, catching a glimpse of Ye Ziyun. He noticed that Ye Ziyun was looking at Nie Li. He threw a furious look towards Nie Li. His height were slightly taller than Nie Li, and began emitting a faint yin aura.

Naturally, Nie Li recognized this person. He's Shen Yue. He belongs to the Sacred Family, which is one of the three Major families and has extraordinary talent. Shen Xiu, who's currently talking on the stage, is his aunt.

In Nie Li's past life, Shen Yue had always been Ye Ziyun's pursuer. Before Glory City was destroyed, Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun almost got married. In the eyes of their families, they had always been a perfect match. If Glory City wasn't destroyed, both of them would have definitely gotten married. Before they underwent the marriage ceremony, Glory City was under the attack of the Snow Wind beasts. before the city was broken through by the beasts, the Sacred Family betrayed Glory City by abandoning their duties and fled.

This may be the work of fate. Ye Ziyun did not become Shen Yue's wife in his previous life. Instead, she had some kinship activities with Nie Li.

Thinking back, Nie Li couldn't help laughing in his heart. However, after he saw Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue's glares, Niu Li couldn't help feeling a headache forming. The current Ye Ziyun had a few good impressions of Shen Yue. The look that Ye Ziyun give to Nie Li was full of disdain. Ye Ziyun must have thought of him as a lazy, playful person.

When he saw Ye Ziyun look in his direction, Nie Li felt a lag in his breath. When he saw that familiar face, he began to think of everything that happened in his previous life. Nie Li couldn't help feeling sour in his nose. He revealed a smile as he looked deeply at Ye Ziyun.

'Many thanks to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. It allowed us to meet once again.' Nie Li silently thought with gratitude.

'Weirdo,' Ye Ziyun thought. She felt that Nie Li's gaze was somewhat strange. His bright eyes shined like stars, with a touch of sadness. Ye Ziyun's heart was filled with questions. Does she know Nie Li? Why does he look at her with that kind of gaze?

Ye Ziyun's a beauty with white teeth and vermilion lips. She was like a lotus blooming silently, while having an unspeakable cute temperament. This was why there are so many boys fascinated with her.

At this point, Shen Xiu's gaze swept passed Nie Li's body. The action of these thirteen-fourteen year old kids couldn't escape her eyes. She is a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. She already reached the state of having the mind and body being one powerful sixth sense. Her eyesight was extremely keen. She could even see a fleeing rat over a hundred meters away.

Ye Ziyun has a noble identity. She has the status of being the daughter of Glory City's City Lord, as well as being the granddaughter of the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Ye Mo. Not only that, she has a cyan soul realm formed within her dantian. A rare talent!

Only a few people in the Holy Orchid Institute know of Ye Ziyun's identity. If Shen Yue manages to have Ye Ziyun as his wife, it could strongly strengthen the Sacred Family's position in Glory City. This is also why he's in the Fighter Apprentice class. It's also another reason why Shen Xiu is teaching this class.

Shen Xiu reverted her transformation with both of her arms hugging her chest. her eyes swept across the students and said, "For the next two years, all of you are my students. Although the principal mentioned that Holy Orchid Institute's students are equal, I have to let you know the ugly truth. In this world, equality doesn't exist!" Shen Xiu spoke in a slightly shrill voice. Her words were like daggers that heavily stabbed into the hearts of the students.

The students below the stage were quietly listening. No one spoke a word.

"After you have all grown up and left this school, you will agree with my words. Equality is merely a lie that adults fill you with. You can't be living in a fairy tale forever," Shen Xiu said, lowering her head to look at the students. "Glory City is the only city that has been preserved throughout the Age of Darkness. We are the only surviving humans. Within Glory City there are two kinds of powerful Fighters and the Demon Spiritualists. A Demon Spiritualist's existence is noble. Only one Fighter within thousands or tens of thousands could have a chance of being born a powerful Demon Spiritualist. Until now, in all of Glory City, only a few thousand Demon Spiritualists exist. We are the guardians of Glory City!"

"Fighters and Demon Spiritualists are divided into Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend ranks. The higher the rank, the more powerful one is. If a family produces a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they can become an aristocratic family. If a family produced a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they can become a Noble family. If a family produces three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists or a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, that family can become a Major family. We have thirty-six people here. Some come from commoner families, some come from noble families. Although your starting point is the same, your identities are not. I hope each and every one of you has self-awareness and a degree of manners. Commoners will always remain commoners. It's impossible for you to become an Aristocratic family, so do not dream of rising up to become a phoenix. Even within nobility, they have a strict difference of levels that can never be exceeded."

Under Shen Xiu's gaze, the students that were simply dressed in the class showed discomfort on their faces. They were embarrassed and lowered their heads. Shen Xiu, and a few nobles, proudly pushed out their chests and showed arrogant pride. Only Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, Lu Piao and a few other nobles kept calm.

Nie Li looked to the side. Du Ze was wearing slightly worn out clothing. He was clenching his fists tightly, and biting his lips. Du Ze came from a commoner family. His family's circumstance is extremely tough. But Nie Li knows that Du Ze's self-esteem is very strong.

In Nie Li's past life, Du Ze was very hard working, even though his family's circumstance wasn't good. His talent isn't too bad, either. With enormous effort, he became a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. He had achieved this without the support of large resources, and no exceptional talent. He depended on his own hard work to reach such a level. One can only imagine how much effort he had to put in.

Before Glory City was destroyed, many noble families were thinking of how to escape. Only the commoners fought for Glory City down to their last breath.

Du Ze is Nie Li's friend, one of his most esteemed friends.

Seeing Shen Xiu's face full of contempt, Nie Li could not help feeling a surge of anger within his heart. In his past life, before Glory City was broken through, the Sacred Family was the first to flee. Therefore, Nie Li does not have any pleasant impressions for them. Whether it's Shen Yue or Shen Xiu, there weren't any redeeming qualities. In his past life Shen Xiu was very harsh, which lead to Nie Li disliking her.

"Teacher Shen Xiu, I have a question," Nie Li suddenly spoke.

All the students were listening quietly and Nie Li suddenly interrupted her speech. This made Shen Xiu unhappy. Shen Xiu recognized Nie Li since he was the one who had covet over Ye Ziyun. The words she spoke previously was directed at Nie Li. Who would have thought Nie Li would actually speak up?

She coldly snorted, "What is it?"

"Teacher Shen Xiu says that Glory City is the only one that survived the Age of Darkness, that we are the only surviving humans. What proof do you have on this statement? May I ask if teacher ever went out of the St. Ancestral Mountains and visited the Endless Desert, the Toxic Forest, the Blood Moon Marsh, the Spirit Gulf, the Heavenly Luster Mountains, and the Northern Snow before?" Nie Li asked.

As someone who was reborn, and retained his past experiences, Nie Li can completely look down on Shen Xiu.

"What Heavenly Luster Mountain? What Northern Snow?" Shen Xiu frowned. She has heard of the Endless Desert, Toxic Forest and Blood Moon Marsh before, but those places were very far away from the St. Ancestral Mountains. She has only heard of them in legends.

Shen Xiu snorted, "I've been in Glory City since birth, and have never been to those places."

Nie Li smiled faintly and said, "Since Teacher Shen Xiu never went to those places, how can you be so sure that we are the only human beings alive?"

Shen Xiu was at a loss for words.

The students in the class started to talk quietly. They have no idea what kind of places Nie Li spoke about. Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away, began to show interest that flashed across her eyes. She curiously look at Nie Li. How did Nie Li know of those places?

Shen Yue who was sitting beside Ye Ziyun slightly frowned his brows. He looked towards Nie Li, and realized he was quite handsome. Nie Li wasn't below him in terms of looks. Unknowingly, he felt a sense of crisis within his heart.

Seeing the students below discussing away, Shen Xiu's face was extremely displeased and scoffed, "So what? How can you prove that we are not the last surviving human beings?"

"Proof?"

Nie Li faintly smiled. His experiences from his past life is the proof. Mankind's wisdom is amazing. After experiencing the Age of Darkness, a lot of humans still survived. They built many monumental cities. But he couldn't say that out loud. Instead he calmly said, "Let me tell Teacher Shen Xiu a story. There was once a frog in the depth of the well. Since his birth, he has always been in that well. Since the start he could only see a part of the sky, so he claimed that the sky is only as big as the hole of the well. But is the sky only the size of the hole? We could only say that the frog is ignorant."

Listening to what Nie Li just said, the students in the class couldn't help laughing. They felt that what Nie Li said makes sense. And the idiom, "a frog viewing the sky from the bottom of the well", is indirectly calling Teacher Shen Xiu a frog.

"Viewing the sky from the bottom of the well, what an appropriate description," a few girls said while giggling away. They all disliked Shen Xiu, and couldn't help looking at Nie Li full of admiration, since Nie Li was the only one daring enough to openly insult a teacher in class.

"You…" Shen Xiu started as she stared at Nie Li. She was furious to the point of almost vomiting blood. Nie Li actually compared her to an ignorant frog. She has never encountered such a rampant student.

Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away, couldn't control her laughter as well. She realised that Nie Li is quite interesting and is rather eloquent with with his words. He had actually made Teacher Shen Xiu speechless.

Ye Ziyun's a natural beauty. Her smile was fascinating. Nie Li winked towards Ye Ziyun and smiled.

Seeing Nie Li's expression, Ye Ziyun immediately turned her head back, and thought in her heart, 'Such audacity!'

Nie Li's impression in her heart was still a bad student.

Watching Nie Li not only choke Teacher Shen Xiu, but also tease Ye Ziyun, Lu Piao couldn't help raising a thumb at him, thinking this guy's awesome.

Nie Li looked at Shen Xiu, and continued "Teacher Shen Xiu, I still have another question."

Shen Xiu was about to die from the anger, but she couldn't flare up here. She could only reply in bad mood, "What question do you still have?!"

"Teacher Shen Xiu said, 'a commoner will always remain a commoner, they can never become a noble.' I have a little question. wasn't the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Ye Mo, a commoner when he was still young?" Nie Li asked, blinking his eyes a few times, and looking at Shen Xiu. "Is Teacher Shen Xiu are not aware of this?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Punished Standing

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Punished Standing**

After listening to what Nie Li said, the eyes of the commoners in the class lit up. They are all aware of Lord Ye Mo's story. He was an example to follow, when one wants to become a powerful existence. Except, the words that Shen Xiu spoke of earlier were simply too harsh. This caused them to be depressed.

"You… In the hundreds of years of Glory City, Lord Ye Mo's the only one able to climb to the peak by relying on his own ability," said Shen Xiu, showing a moment of lag. She quickly retaliated with her far-fetched reply.

"But didn't Teacher Shen Xiu say that it's impossible? Why are you being so self-contradicting?" Nie Li coldly sneered, "Lord Ye Mo is a clear cut example. No matter if it's a noble, or commoner, the future's potential is infinite. Nothing is difficult, as long as one is willing to climb."

Shen Xiu almost exploded. This guy is too spiteful. He keeps catching the loopholes in her words and constantly attacks. He has no respect for an elder! She gazed coldly at Nie Li. He dared to openly contradict her in front of so many people. She'll not let Nie Li have it easy in the coming future!

Not far away from Nie Li, Du Ze looked at Nie Li. His eyes were full of gratitude. Although Nie Li is a noble, he still ran the risk of offending Teacher Shen Xiu by helping the commoners speak up. This made him very touched. A teenager's heart is very primitive, hence, he has already saw Nie Li as his friend.

Shen Xiu sneered, "Smart mouth, you think that putting things this way could change the harsh reality? You only looked at Lord Ye Mo's glorious moment, but didn't look at how many people have failed. Not to mention being a Demon Spiritualist, even becoming a Fighter in itself is a difficult thing to achieve. Nie Li, right? You can be considered a bloodline of an Aristocratic family. Since you don't know when to come and go, I'll see what kind of talent you have."

Shen Xiu lowered her head and took a look at the parchment paper in her hands. After taking a glimpse of the contents, she mockingly laughed, "Nie Li: red soul realm, current soul force 5, strength 21. With your talent you can only reach Bronze rank Fighter in your entire life. Wanting to become a Demon Spiritualist is simply impossible. You're even inferior to some of the commoners. No wonder you dare to speak in this way. You are just trying to hide your own low self-esteem!"

A soul realm's grade is differentiated by the colours: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure and indigo. Of the seven different grades, red is considered the worst. It's the weakest to the lowest level. An average person would have an orange or yellow soul realm. Having a green or cyan soul realm could already be considered a genius. As for azure and indigo soul realms, they have only existed in legends.

After hearing what Shen Xiu said, the group of commoner students began to feel sorry for Nie Li. As someone of nobility, Nie Li's talent could be considered the worst. They fear that it would be difficult for him to have any achievements in his life.

Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li and sighed gently. Although her impression of Nie Li isn't good, knowing his talent is so terrible, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

Shen Yue, who is sitting next to Ye Ziyun, curled his lips in disdain. If he knew sooner of Nie Li's horrible talent, he wouldn't have considered Nie Li a threat. As Nie Li is simply not qualified. With his horrible talent, he could only live at the lowest levels of Glory City, and he, Shen Yue, was one of the three Major families. As a Sacred Family direct bloodline, how could Nie Li compete with him?

If it wasn't for Ye Ziyun, he wouldn't even come to this trash class and be in the company of trash like Nie Li.

Shen Xiu aggressively continued, "With such talent, even within your family, you won't be able to get any attention. Yet, you act so rampant and are rude to your elders!"

Shen Xiu words made Nie Li recall his past. Before Glory City was destroyed, Nie Li was indeed very weak. Just as Shen Xiu said, he had remained a 3-star Bronze rank and was unable to advance any further. No attention was given to him no matter if it's within the institute or back with his family. He was treated as if he was dust.

If it wasn't for Nie Li saving Ye Ziyun without any regard for his life, it wouldn't even be possible to get his goddess's favor. Ye Ziyun was already a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist at that point of time. The distance between the two was like a chasm. In the end, Nie Li wasn't even qualified to fight beside Ye Ziyun. He could only watch as Ye Ziyun died by the claws of a beast in front of him as her body slowly submerged into the desert sand.

This had always been a needle in Nie Li's heart.

With pure luck, he walked out of the Endless Desert alive. Nie Li had various mysterious encounters and realised that even the so called "soul force talent" could also be upgraded.

If this was his past life, Nie Li certainly wouldn't have the courage to refute when being criticized by a teacher. But he's different now. He's confident that one day he will let these people who looked down on him know that he will reach a realm that they can never imagine. Since he's back, he must be indomitable, even if it means slaughtering any gods or buddha stopping his path.

Everyone was surprised that even though Nie Li was being ridiculed by Teacher Shen Xiu, there wasn't any shame shown on his the contrary, his gaze was firmly locked onto Shen Xiu's and he said, "Teacher Shen Xiu, you feel that a person's soul realm decides a person's future, right? With that despicable character of yours, you'll only defend the gifted and mock the mediocre. And yet, you still speak a bunch of principles. You're just merely trying to cover your despicable character."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Xiu's body quivered with anger. She had never met this kind of student. He actually dared to contradict her so badly. Nie Li's words directly hit the hidden thoughts within her heart, causing her to be enraged. She cursed uncontrollably, "Silence! Who do you think you are to discredit your teacher?!"

Nie Li curled his lips in disdain.

"I feel ashamed to have a teacher like you. I can guarantee that in this class, there will be a lot of commoners exceeding your imagination. They will have unimaginable achievements. Instead of coaching then patiently, you use harsh words to attack their self-confidence. You're not worthy to be a teacher! Although my talent is weak, so what? One day, I will become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist like Lord Ye Mo and marry the most beautiful woman in Glory City!"

As he spoke, Nie Li's gaze fell on Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away. His eyes shined with an absolute resolve.

When she saw Nie Li looking towards her, without knowing why, Ye Ziyun suddenly felt her heart speed up. Her cheeks were burning red. She had never thought that Nie Li would actually be so bold and say something like this in class. After meeting Nie Li's gaze, she knew his meaning was clear. Except, in her heart, she doesn't have any feelings for Nie Li. After hearing Nie Li's speech, she had an indescribable feeling within her.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's expression, Shen Yue's face turned a dull colour. Although he and Nie Li aren't of the same standard, he still felt a bit threatened by him.

"Hahaha! This is the funniest joke I've ever heard! A red soul realm actually said that he wants to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist like Lord Ye Mo. Even when Lord Ye Mo was younger, he was already tested and showed to have amazing talent. He had a cyan soul realm! You think success relies on luck alone? Ridiculous!" Shen Xu mocked mercilessly, "Rather than being a smart mouth here, why don't you start learning seriously?"

Nie Li's next words were powerful and resonating.

"I know your heart is full of contempt, but one day I will shut your mouth with hard facts. Aptitude cannot determine a person's achievement! We use the weak to defeat the strong, to overcome the heavens! We practitioners are already challenging the impossible by going against the way of the heavens!"

Nie Li's words couldn't stop causing the students in the class to feel their blood surging. Practicing was already going against the way of the heavens. If one did not oppose the heavens, how could they talk about practice?

Nie Li enunciated powerfully, "Without a continuously fighting heart, without the courage to turn the impossible possible, even possessing extraordinary talent would be useless. Since I, Nie Li, was born into this world, I shall challenge the impossible! Teacher Shen Xiu, how about having a bet with me?"

Although Nie Li experienced numerous setbacks in his previous life, he never gave up. Since the heavens gave him the chance to be reborn, in this life he will use unimaginable speed to climb to the top.

"What bet?" Shen Xiu sneered.

"We'll bet that on the coming test in two months time, I will be able to reach Bronze rank. If I fail to do so, I will resign from the institute. If I reach Bronze rank, then you will resign, how about it?" Nie Li said unyieldingly, looking at Shen Xiu.

Listening to what Nie Li said, everyone was taken aback. They were all surprised that Nie Li actually proposed this kind of bet with Teacher Shen Xiu. Although they were hoping that Nie Lie wins, they felt that there's no way that Nie Lie can win.

"Hahaha. You're funny enough to actually say that you will reach Bronze rank within two months. You think that you can raise your soul force from 5 to 100 in two months?" Shen Xiu face was full of spite. Has Nie Li gone crazy?

"I only asked one question. Do you dare or not?" Nie Li ignored what Shen Xiu just said.

"That being the case, why would I not dare? I do not believe an egotistical brat like you can achieve anything. Who do you think you are boasting to?" Shen Xiu angrily snorted, "Such rudeness to your teacher. For the next two months, you will stand at the back of the classroom and listen to the class!"

Shen Xiu's famous for being unreasonable. Nie Li looked contemptuously at Shen Xiu. So what if he's standing at the back of the class, for Nie Li this little punishment is superficial.

"Since Teacher Shen Xiu agreed to the bet, don't regret it later," said Nie Li as he strolled to the back of the class.

"I'll regret it? What a joke. Don't come crying to me later!" Shen Xiu laughed.

Seeing Nie Li standing at the back, a few noble kids started to mockingly whisper.

"The future Legend rank Demon Spiritualist got punished standing!"

"Tsk tsk, so he's afraid of withdrawal from the institute!"

"Weren't you being egotistic a while ago?"

"Two months to raise his soul force from 5 to 100. Who does he think he is? Even when Lord Ye Mo was younger, he couldn't even reach a such frightening speed."

Shen Xiu sneered. So what if Nie Li is being egotistic. Doesn't she still have the final word in the classroom? She naturally didn't bother with what Nie Li said. Two months to raise his soul force from 5 to 100. Shen Xiu thought of it as a joke. This will absolutely not happen! Just look forward to Nie Li's withdrawal from the institute.

Because Nie Li was punished to stand at the back of the class by Shen Xiu, Du Ze was silent for a moment. He gritted his teeth, then rose up and went to stand beside Nie Li. Nie Li was punished for helping the commoners speak up, so naturally, he wants to stand together with Nie Li.

Seeing that Du Ze stood beside Nie Li at the back of the class, Shen Xiu's eyes darkened and hummed, "Since you also like standing, you can stand together with him."

Nie Li and Du Ze looked at each other. Their eyes flashed a sense of rapport and lightly smiled at each other.

At this moment, Nie Li felt as though he was back in his past life when he and Du Ze were best friends. Du Ze is still that Du Ze.

After Du Ze stood at the side of Nie Li, Lu Piao was submerged in his thoughts for a moment and then stood beside Nie Li.

Nie Li smiled as he asked, "Why are you here?"

Lu Piao shrugged, "Sitting down is pretty boring. I feel more cool standing, can't I?"

"Haha, that suits you!" Nie Li laughed. Lu Piao is still the same as his past. Although he speaks a lot of bullshit, he is very loyal. This punishment had nothing to do with Lu Piao, but he thought of Nie Li as a friend, and friends should share their fates together.

Successively, three other commoner kids stood up and stood by Nie Li's side. Nie Li belonged to a noble family, but he took the risk of withdrawing from the institute to speak up for were grateful for that, so they felt that they have to support Nie Li.

With these brothers by his side, Nie Li felt that it wasn't so bad to be punished and his mood turned exceptionally cheerful.

When she saw this, Shen Xiu's facial expression turned ugly. She put on a cold face and continued her lecture.

"After being tested, among the students in this class, Ye Ziyun, with a cyan soul realm, has a soul force of 86. Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er both have a green soul realm, with a soul force of 78. They will soon reach 1-star Bronze rank. Congratulations to them!" Shen Xiu lightly said. Her gaze fell on Nie Li for a moment. This is real talent, what's Nie Li compared to them?

Listening to Shen Xiu's words, the students in the class all cried out in surprise. A cyan soul realm, with a soul force of 86! Such an amazing person is actually in their class. With such powerful talent, she's got the chance to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist in her lifetime!

As for Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er, they also had extraordinary talent. Their future achievements were limitless!

Ye Ziyun's origins were unknown, she was a fresh and beautiful appearance with an extraordinary talent and mysterious background. This made her the most dazzling figure in the class. As for Xiao Ning'er, her appearance was not any less than Ye Ziyun, but her talent was slightly inferior compared to her.

No matter what, ordinary people have no hope of catching up to them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Million Demon Spirit Coin?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Million Demon Spirit Coin?**

Nie Li glanced towards Xiao Ning'er. She had a slim figure, was wearing a short, yellow skirt, and a pair of high heeled boots. Her black was hair draped over her shoulders. She had bright, clear eyes, curved eyebrows, and long eyelashes that slightly trembled. Her flawless white skin revealed touches of pink, and delicate lips were like rose petals.

Aside from having a charming feel to her, she had an indescribable, wild beauty and a cold expression on her face that added a different kind of taste.

Nie Li's eyes went heavy when he remembered that Xiao Ning'er was the first child of the Winged Dragon Family. She was part of one of the seven Noble families. Her soul force talent was only beneath Ye Ziyun. Before Glory City was destroyed, she had already become a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. Together with Ye Ziyun, they became the younger generation's twin gemini.

The only thing is, in order to curry favor with one of the three Major families, the Winged Dragon Family forced Xiao Ning'er to marry into the Sacred Family. She would've had to marry Shen Yue's elder brother. But she was unwilling, hence, she left her family and went into the St. Ancestral Mountain's Black Devil Forest and never came back. She's an unyielding woman.

Nie Li felt sorry for Xiao Ning'er. If given the chance, he will definitely help Xiao Ning'er in this life. But if asked if he had any affection for Xiao Ning'er, there would be none. In Nie Li's heart, there's only Ye Ziyun.

"In the Fighter and Demon Spiritualist tests in two months time, I hope that there will be a few 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualists. Both myself and the Holy Orchid Institute will feel proud of you!" Shen Xiu laughed.

Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold, Legend, these five ranks are further broken down into 1 to 5 star levels, and thus obtaining a 1-star Bronze rank is considered the starting point.

Once a Fighter's strength or Demon Spiritualist's soul force reaches 100, they can be considered a 1-star Bronze rank. Entering the entry level is extremely difficult. Lots of people are unable to step into the entry level to become a real Fighter or Demon Spiritualist.

Hearing Shen Xiu's words, the students in the class started whispering to one another. In order to become a 1-star Bronze rank Fighter you must to be able to lift up a hundred pound rock, and break a tree as thick as an arm with a punch in order to reach 1-star Bronze rank. For these kids, it's simply too difficult. Unless one has been consuming elixirs since birth, it will be hard to achieve. As for becoming a Demon Spiritualist, one is required to refine a large amount of soul force within their body. This is a lot harder to accomplish compared to becoming a Fighter.

Soul realms are divided into seven colours: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure and indigo. A normal human would have a red soul realm. For them to become a Demon Spiritualist it is nearly impossible. They would normally choose to become a Fighter instead. As for people with orange and yellow soul realms, they're more suitable to train in soul force. The people with green or cyan soul realms are considered extraordinary talents.

The students in the class all looked at Ye Ziyun, Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er. They envied them because they are the only ones that could become a 1-star Bronze rank in less than half a year.

After becoming a 1-star Bronze rank, they can then enter into the official Fighter class or official Demon Spiritualist class. At that time, they won't be in the same class as them.

Feeling the gaze of other students, Shen Yue proudly puffed his chest out. As a member of the Sacred Family, he's had all kinds of elixirs ever since he was young. He has already long surpassed his peers. It would be an easy thing to get his soul force to hit 100 in two months. He shall await the test in two months time.

Shen Yue looked at the elegant Ye Ziyun beside him. Only he's worth of her, Nie Li's considered nothing! He actually dared to bet with his aunt that he will become a 1-star Bronze rank in two months. So egotistical and ignorant! Nie Li thought that it's easy to become a 1-star Bronze rank? A red soul realm trash dared to make such an egotistical statement? Ha!

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er looked each other in the eyes. They both had superior origins, which was certainly not bad. Ye Ziyun always wanted to be friends with Xiao Ning'er, but Xiao Ning'er had always seen her as a rival. She set her as the target and continued to work hard to reach her.

Shen Xiu looked towards Nie Li with contempt in her eyes and spoke in a disdainful tone, "As for those who claim they can reach 1-star Bronze rank within two months, I want to see to what extent they can actually reach!"

One's soul realm and physical condition determines a person's cultivation speed. For Nie Li's situation, according to normal levels, he would need at least three to five years to reach entry level. Even if he becomes 1-star Bronze rank, becoming a Demon Spiritualist while having a red soul realm is simply dreaming.

Nie Li did not put Shen Xiu's words to heart.

"Two months? There's still time to spare," said Nie Li as the side of his mouth upturned, showing a faint confident smile.

'Watch how I'll become 1-star Bronze rank within two months!'

Privately, Nie Li, Lu Piao and Du Ze were conversing.

"Nie Li, do you like Ye Ziyun?" Lu Piao asked looking at Nie Li.

"Yes!" Nie Li said truthfully.

Lu Piao stared into Nie Li's eyes, after a while he sighed, "Ye Ziyun's a beauty indeed. And seeing that you're my brother, I shall not fight with you. But as a brother, I have to warn you, Ye Ziyun's identity is too noble. She isn't someone we can match."

Although his family belongs to one of the twelve aristocratic families, Ye Ziyun's identity compared to him is simply astronomical.

"You two, can you be more realistic? Ye Ziyun's a super genius with a cyan soul realm! Soon she'll become a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist. I estimate that in two months time she'll be able to enter the official Demon Spiritualist class. After entering the official Demon Spiritualist class, her cultivation will definitely soar. Whether she remembers you or not is still a problem. What I hate the most is your kind of noble offspring is constantly thinking of how to chase after girls, when you don't even know how to work hard and train!" Du Ze snorted, relentlessly.

"What do you mean by noble offspring constantly thinking of chasing after girls? You're slandering! I've always been hard-working okay? At most, I've only used half a day to think of girls!" Lu Piao shrugged his shoulders.

"Good heavens! What kind of people did I get involved with?" said Du Ze, rolling his eyes.

Du Ze's talent isn't bad. He has a yellow soul realm and works very hard with his training. Plus, he would have a mysterious encounter later on, which would allow him to reach the stage of 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. He would lead his family and become one of the aristocratic families. These are amazing achievements.

Du Ze's a very loyal person, but slightly old fashioned and takes things seriously. In contrast with Du Ze, Lu Piao's a dandyish young master. Although he only has a red soul realm, he had high Fighter talents. If he puts in the effort and works hard, his cultivation would definitely soar. However, he's simply too lazy. In Nie Li's previous life, he only reached Silver rank, had a huge difference compared to Du Ze.

But life is intriguing. Although they are two completely different kinds of people, they still became brothers in their previous life.

Listening to Lu Piao and Du Ze's arguments, Nie Li in his previous life used to feel that it was unhealthy. But right now, Nie Li's heart was touched. He has these kinds of brothers, how fantastic!

"Nie Li, I recommend you to give up. Focus on your training instead," Du Ze said, persuading Nie Li seriously. If Nie Li really fell for her, it'll be an extremely sad thing.

In his past life, Nie Li couldn't get away from loving her. After he found out about Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun's engagement, he became heart broken. But in this life, if he's still as useless as a scrap of wood, he might as well commit suicide.

"Don't worry, I'm well aware of the things that I want to do and they will definitely be accomplished!" Nie Li spoke with confidence.

Listening to Nie Li's words, Du Ze and Lu Piao staggered for a moment. They're unable to imagine where Nie Li got such confidence. After they saw Nie Li's expression, they had a feeling that he could certainly accomplish it. They couldn't help but be influenced by Nie Li's mood.

De Zu thought for a moment and spoke up, "Fine. No matter what you do, we will always support you!"

Being punished and standing together, caused them to produce a strong brotherly relationship.

"Du Ze, Lu Piao, I will let the both of you become the strongest Demon Spiritualists!" Nie Li said heavily. In his previous life, Du Ze and Lu Piao shared life and death with him. They had fought and saved his life many times and now that he's back, he'll naturally help Du Ze and Lu Piao fulfill their dreams.

"Forget it. I only have a red soul realm. With the support of my family's elixirs, becoming a Fighter wouldn't be an issue. Becoming a demon spiritualist would be too hard!" said Lu Piao, starting to back out.

"What's the use of becoming a Fighter? The higher you climb, the harder it is to train and a Fighter can't be a match for a Demon Spiritualist. In the battlefield, a Legend rank Fighter isn't even worth a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. You must know that Demon Spiritualists are powerful combat forces!" argued Du Ze. He was filled with hope to become a Demon Spiritualist. If he wants to do something, he will give it his best. That's his principle.

"No need to become a Legend rank fighter. If I can become a Gold rank Fighter, I'd be satisfied," Lu Piao said frankly, completely unmoved.

Du Ze's speechless. Nothing can be said to an aimless person.

"You have a red soul realm, so what? I also a red soul realm," Nie Li said, looking towards Lu Piao.

Lu Piao and Du Ze were puzzled. Nie Li has a red soul realm, yet he actually had the confidence to say that he'll reach 1-star Bronze rank in two months. Could he have some special methods?

"Nie Li, what methods do you have to refine soul force in order to raise your Demon Spiritualist level?" Du Ze asked. He's very curious. From what he knows there's no shortcut in training one's soul force.

"Just listen to me. As long as you don't back down, you can become a powerful Demon Spiritualist."

"Back down? Never!" Du Ze firmly said. He will become stronger to change his family's fate; in this matter, he'll never back out.

If it's possible to become a Demon Spiritualist, Lu Piao is naturally very happy. If he can become a Demon Spiritualist, he won't be beaten by his dad for being lazy. Lu Piao belongs to the kind of people where if there's an opportunity to slack off, he wouldn't let it go.

"Will it be very troublesome?" Lu Piao mumbled.

Du Ze threw him a look. This fella is hopeless. He wants to become a Demon Spiritualist without any difficulties. To become a Demon Spiritualist, how can it not be troublesome? If he can become a Demon Spiritualist, he'd do anything. No matter how hard it is!

"It's not troublesome," replied Nie Li as he shook his head. His complexion was normal when he continued, "We just need a lot of money."

"If it can be solved as long as you have money, this is too easy," stated Lu Piao as he loosened his breath, "How much do you need? I have a lot. I saved up two thousand demon spirit coins. If I can become a Demon Spiritualist, I can afford to spend it all."

If two thousand demon spirit coins can get you a Demon Spiritualist title, it's simply too awesome.

Nie Li looked at Lu Piao. Lu Piao had a lot of nerve to think that two thousand demon spirit coins can be considered a lot.

Helplessly, Nie Li said, "What can two thousand demon spirit coins do? Of course, it's not enough. You'll need at least millions of demon spirit coins, or even tens of millions!"

Tens of millions of demon spirit coins? Du Ze and Lu Piao took a deep breath. One million demon spirit coins. That's the same as an Aristocratic family's annual income! Where can they get so much money?


	5. Chapter 5 - Alchemist

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Alchemist**

Demon spirit coins are the currency used in Glory City. Usually, two to three thousand demon spirit coins would be sufficient for a commoner family's annual expenses. The value of items in Glory City is measured with demon spirit coins. For example: battle armours, demon crystals, demon beast furs, elixirs and various other items.

The Holy Orchid Institute's annual school fee would be around three thousand demon spirit coins. For a commoner family, this would be a huge expense for them. But a lot of commoner families would rather live frugally and send their children to the Holy Orchid Institute. This is because, once they become a Fighter or a Demon Spiritualist, even if it's only Bronze rank, they can change their family's fate.

A Bronze rank Fighter, if they join the army and become a soldier, would have an annual salary of about five to six thousand demon spirit coins. At the same time, they can also venture into the St. Ancestral Mountains and gain more benefits from it.

Nie Li belongs to the Heavenly Mark Family. It is a relatively declining Aristocratic family. The Patriarch is a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. The family's annual income is around six hundred thousand demon spirit coins. The family's annual expenses is very large. Just the expenses of the children's school fees would be around three hundred thousand demon spirit coins. This, along with various other expenses, often made the family struggle to make ends meet. With no choice but to sell some of the family business to support themselves, the Heavenly Mark Family was able to get all of the younger generations into the Holy Orchid Institute.

The Patriarch once said that only an outstanding member of the younger generations could get the family to rise once again. Even if they had to live with a high toll, they would let every single young generation the largest nurturing they can give.

In his previous life, Nie Li didn't quite understand this sentence. He felt strange about the Patriarch, Nie Hai's actions. The Patriarch was very strict with them. After his rebirth, Nie Li could finally understand the Patriarch's care and thought.

As a member of the Heavenly Mark Family, he also wanted the family to grow stronger and become Glory City's top level.

After his rebirth, Nie Li's memory had a lot of powerful cultivation techniques. Before that, he would have to make some money to buy a few primary soul crystals. In order to test his soul realm's attributes he needs a soul crystal. Then, he can decide on which cultivation technique to practice with. If the cultivation technique matches one's soul realm attributes, then training would be more effective.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

The bell went off throughout Glory City. Class has ended.

The Holy Orchid Institute's students rushed out of the huge gates, and passed through the bustling street in front. The merchants sounded off one after another.

"Latest Bronze rank battle armours! With Snow Wind Patterns inscribed on them! Noble ladies and gentlemen, are you interested?" A vendor with a grey tunic greeted the crowd with so much enthusiasm. This had soon attracted the attention of many students. Bronze rank armour isn't something an ordinary student can afford. However, within the Holy Orchid Institute, there's still a lot of children of nobility. Some of them are extremely loaded, and they can sell to those rich students if they were lucky enough.

"Look, Bronze rank armour with Snow Wind Patterns inscribed on it!"

The students were excited and talked to one another. A pair of gauntlets were exuding a deep blue light. The surface was covered with mysterious carvings and revealed a faint chilling frost.

"How much is this?" One student asked in a low voice.

"Sixty thousand demon spirit coins!" The vendor said while smiling.

"Good heavens, so expensive!"

An ordinary family couldn't even accumulate sixty thousand demon spirit coins in ten years.

"This is Bronze rank armour with Snow Wind Patterns inscribed on it. The Snow Wind Pattern was drawn using the blood of a Snow Wind Banshee. The banshee was at its prime before being killed. The Snow Wind Banshee isn't easy to hunt. Their characteristics also made the gauntlets gain a strong attacking ability. This is definitely a suitable armour for Snow Wind type Fighters or Demon Spiritualists!" The vendor bragged as he introduced the armour.

Many students looked at the pair of gauntlets with nostalgia, but they still left. Such an expensive item isn't something they can afford.

"If Bronze rank armour alone costs sixty thousand demon spirit coins, then wouldn't Silver rank armour and Gold rank armour be even more expensive?" Lu Piao muttered. His monthly allowance was only about five hundred demon spirit coins. Lu Piao's family has a lot of business, so Lu Piao can be considered well off. In his previous life, Lu Piao would often help Nie Li and Du Ze. But even if Lu Piao had some money, Bronze rank armour isn't something he can afford.

As Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Du Ze walked, they looked around. This street was filled with all kinds of items. No matter what item, be it expensive or cheap, can be found here.

"Nie Li, what are you planning?" asked Lu Piao, confused while Nie Li looked around.

As they were talking, a figure arrived in front of the vendor.

"Look, it's Shen Yue!" Lu Piao stated, directing Shen Yue's location with his mouth, "And also Ye Ziyun!"

Nie Li looked towards that direction. He only saw Ye Ziyun and a few girls happily chatting. That pretty face and sweet smile of hers was full of sunshine. Among the group of girls, Ye Ziyun's smile was definitely the most dazzling, which made everyone look at her. Everything around here became more vibrant because of Ye Ziyun's existence.

Shen Yue also looked at her from time to time.

"Very good, I'm lacking Bronze rank gauntlets. Wrap this Bronze rank gauntlet up for me," Shen Yue lightly said to the vendor.

"YES, YOUNG MASTER!"

The vendor immediately grinned upon hearing Shen Yue's words and quickly wrapped the gauntlet up.

"Here's sixty thousand demon spirit coins."

Shen Yue took out six demon crystal cards. A single demon crystal card represents ten thousand demon spirit coins.

He made sixty thousand demon spirit coins look light. With an 'I don't give a shit' kind of expression he placed the bronze rank gauntlets into his interspatial ring.

(TLN: The raw doesn't have 'don't give a shit' but I got no idea how to translate it lol)

Several girls around him let out light muffled voices. He easily took out sixty thousand demon spirit coins, so rich! Several of the slightly pretty girls had the look in their eyes brighten up. They threw flirtatious gazes at Shen Yue. However, Shen Yue treated them as though they were invisible. He proudly looked towards Nie Li's group of three. Then, he looked towards Ye Ziyun. His eyes clearly said, 'I only have eyes for you.'

"How despicable!" Lu Piao growled, "This is a silver bullet attack!"

(TLN : Erm.. sort of a money attack? As in showing others that he's filthy rich)

"Tyrant! Easily throwing out sixty thousand demon spirit coins, and even having an interspatial ring." Du Ze spread out his hands. Shaking his head, he looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, people like him are handsome and rich. What can you compete against him with?"

"Hehe. Ziyun doesn't care about that amount of money," Nie Li casually spoke. He swept his gaze towards Ye Ziyun. She completely ignored Shen Yue's action, and was talking to the few girls beside her. Her eyes were occasionally looking at Xiao Ning'er, but Xiao Ning'er stood absent mindedly to one side.

Xiao Ning'er's expression was cold. She's usually a lone wolf, and doesn't have much contact with the other students.

Nie Li knows that what Ye Ziyun wants the most right now is friendship. In his previous life, Ye Ziyun always wanted to be friends with Xiao Ning'er, but their identities led them further apart instead.

Looking at Ye Ziyun's expression, Shen Yue was somewhat disappointed.

"Fine, Ye Ziyun indeed doesn't care about money. Nie Li, she wouldn't like females, right? If so, your game's over," Lu Piao blinked, teasing Nie Li.

Nie Li laughed. He naturally won't put Lu Piao's words to heart. In his previous life, he was Ye Ziyun's only man.

"Let's go, I'm starting my plan!"

Du Ze and Lu Piao expression turned solemn, nodded their heads.

"Lu Piao, go buy two crossbows and five hundred crossbow bolts. A crossbow costs one hundred sixty demon spirit coins each and the bolts cost thirty demon spirit coins each, don't get cheated by hawkers!" Nie Li told Lu Piao, "We'll meet up at the school's training ground."

"Okay!" said Lu Piao nodding his head and feeling a bit curious in his heart. Did Nie Li buy crossbows and crossbow bolts in the past, since he knows the price of them?

Nie Li's monthly allowance is only fifty demon spirit coins, so he doesn't have enough to buy expensive things.

"Du Ze, we'll go buy Black Pool Grass," Nie Li said. Black Pool Grass has a certain paralysis effect.

Du Ze's situation is even worse than Nie Li's. Naturally, Nie Li wouldn't let Du Ze use his money. So when buying those herbs, Nie Li was the one paying.

Black Pool Grass is very cheap. One demon spirit coin can buy a bunch of it. In addition, Nie Li also bought some low level fusing agents and went to a small hill at the side of Glory City to collect some Zoysia Grass.

"What are you planning to do?" Du Ze curiously asked.

Nie Li laughed mysteriously, "Black Pool Grass has a certain paralysis effect, but the efficiency is very low. It is generally used to smear on wounds to relieve some pain. As for Zoysia Grass, it is a very common weed so no one has found a use for them yet. However, if it's used with a fusing agent and Black Pool Grass, it can greatly strengthen the paralysis effect of the Black Pool Grass."

Du Ze was stunned for a moment and then asked, "How strong is the paralysis effect?"

Nie Li laughed and said, "It doesn't have much effect on ordinary demon beasts. The effect is worse than a low-grade paralyzing agent. But did you know that the Horned Sheep never eats Zoysia Grass?"

"Horned Sheep?" repeated Du Ze and went silent for a moment. As if he vaguely guessed something, his eyes lit up, "Nie Li, would you happen to be an alchemist?"

"An alchemist?" Nie Li thought awhile and laughed, "I guess so."

An alchemist is referring to those who use herbs to refine elixirs or people that allocate prescriptions. Nie Li isn't an alchemist. In his previous life, he only had slight knowledge of them. However, Glory City's alchemist standards was simply too low. They can't even be considered real alchemists. Nie Li can look down on those so called 'alchemists' in Glory City. When Nie Li was having his adventure around the continent, he entered the Toxic Forest. The people living in Toxic Forest had survived countless attacks from poisonous demon beasts. They can be considered real alchemists!

Nie Li started mixing the grasses and fusing agents, getting a total of six full bottles of the drug.

 **Holy Orchid Institute Training Grounds**

The training grounds were established by the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo and the principal of the school, who was a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. The training grounds were surrounded by towering walls. Every year, experts in Glory City would capture some low level demon beasts and place them into the training grounds. Any Holy Orchid Institute student who is below Silver rank, can enter the grounds. Students can hunt the demon beasts inside and obtain fur, demon crystals, and various other beast materials from them and dispose of them freely at their own choice. Some of the poorer students can hunt inside the training ground to help with their family's financial situation.

Nie Li's group of three haven't even reached 1-star Bronze rank, yet. So the place that they are going to is the training grounds safest area. There are only Horned Sheeps in that area. Although Horned Sheeps are very aggressive in nature, they are still herbivores. Therefore, their attacks would only cause serious injuries. So they can be considered safe.

Nie Li's group of three entered the training grounds after they had their identities verified by the guards at the entrance.

 **Training Grounds Apprenticeship Area**

Within the sparse trees, there would be patches of grass fields with Horned Sheep slowly pacing them. Their eyes were red. Occasionally, they would prick up their ears to listen. Once an outsider enters their territory, they would mercilessly attack him.

Suddenly, an abnormal sound was heard. The Horned Sheep closest to Nie Li's group let out a growl and rushed towards the direction of the abnormal sound.


	6. Chapter 6 - Xiao Ning'er

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Xiao Ning'er**

"That Nie Li, he actually told me to be the bait. Simply outrageous!" Lu Piao looking at the Horned Sheep that was charging towards him. This scared the crap out of him, making him stumble as he ran backwards.

Meanwhile, Du Ze and Nie Li were hiding in the bush. They were holding crossbows in their hands.

"My goodness! This Horned Sheep is so scary! Shoot, shoot it!" Lu Piao yelled. When he saw the Horned Sheep getting closer, he ran nonstop.

"This Lu Piao, didn't we agree to have him stay still and not move? The Horned Sheep would have surely fallen for the trap. However, once he ran, the sheep deviated from the trap's direction," Nie Li frowned. The trap is actually a small, two finger pit and once the Horned Sheep carelessly stepped into the trap, it would have definitely fractured its leg. Firing bolts at it, once that happened, would have caused the result to be much better.

Seeing Lu Piao run in a panic, Du Ze also got nervous and continuously pulled the trigger at the sheep. *shu shu shu* Three crossbow bolts shot out from the crossbow.

That Horned Sheep is a demon-ized creature. it hasn't been injured so the reaction of the Horned Sheep is extremely fast. When it sensed the three bolts that were being shot at its direction, with its fast reflexes, it immediately made a few jumps and caused the three crossbow bolts to graze passed the sheep, hence, dodging the bolt.

"What? Missed?"

Lu Piao was perplexed as the Horned Sheep's horn closed in on him. Thinking that Nie Li and Du Ze actually made this kind of mistake; he almost bursted into tears in his heart. He began to think that he made a mistake in making friends. If the sharp horn reaches him, it will instantly be able to make his ass flowering.

When he saw the Horned Sheep dodge the crossbow bolts, and continued its charge at Lu Piao, made Du Ze's hands covered in sweat. If he tried to load another bolt onto the crossbow, he would be too late. He could imagine the scene of Lu Piao's butt being stabbed by the Horned Sheep's horn in his head.

"Nie Li, what should we do…." Du Ze immediately went silent after speaking halfway. He was afraid to disturb Nie Li.

Nie Li half squatted. His left arm was straightened with the crossbow over his left arm. His right hand was clenching the trigger. His eyes were glued to the sight and the crossbow was so stable it was as though it was placed onto a holder.

Du Ze had an indescribable feeling. Nie Li had yet to fire a bolt, but Du Ze had a feeling that the bolt will surely hit the Horned Sheep. Nie Li, at this moment, was like a cheetah crouching in the bushes, waiting for his prey. He was releasing an awe-inspiring aura.

Although his physique is weak and he was not even a Bronze rank Fighter yet, the rich experience from his previous life was still there. The experience was accumulated with every bloody battle Nie Li went through. Some were even near death experiences. No matter what kind of weapon, be it swords, crossbows, or even a piece of metal. In the hands of Nie Li, they would all become deadly weapons. Even though Nie Li wasn't a Bronze rank Fighter yet, he had countless methods to kill a Bronze rank or even a Silver rank Fighter.

The surrounding area seemed to have only one person there. The look Nie Li had in his eyes was like a hawk waiting to catch its prey.

Nie Li's slightly significant tender cheeks, firm look, and gestures would give others a feeling of a 'Lake without depth.'

Psh!

Nie Li pulled the trigger and a crossbow bolt was unleashed. The bolt that left turned into a silvery light and gracefully flew quickly. The angle that Nie Li targeted was in the blind spot of the Horned Sheep's sight.

"It hit!"

Seeing the bolt fly passed, Du Ze's heart was surprised. Nie Li gave him a weird feeling. It was as though he was a veteran shooter.

The Horned Sheep didn't manage to dodge in time.

Plop!

The bolt hit the back leg of the horned sheep.

Thud!

The horned sheep fell onto the ground wailing, landed in front of Lu Piao and raised dust all around it.

Lu Piao was gasping for air. He was extremely nervous. When he saw the Horned Sheep wailing nonstop, couldn't help thinking, 'My god, that was too exciting! My goodness, my butt was spared.'

If Nie Li's bolt was slightly slower, he would have been hit by that Horned Sheep!

If the bolt was an ordinary bolt, this kind of injury wouldn't even affect a demonized Horned Sheep and it would have definitely gotten up again. However, the bolt that they were using wasn't an ordinary bolt. It was smeared with the drug mixed from Black Pool Grass and Zoysia Grass. It simply became the nemesis of Horned Sheeps.

The drug swiftly went along with the blood vessels and reached the heart of the Horned Sheep. Soon, the wailing sound of the Horned Sheep was getting softer and softer.

"So fast!" Du Ze was surprised. He never thought that the drug that Nie Li mixed would have such a strong effect. After a moment, the robust sheep completely lost its resistance.

Lu Piao was also surprised. He fully understood the strength of these sheep, which was the strength of two Bronze rank Fighters combined. It usually required a long time to defeat one, but this Horned Sheep was defeated with just a small bolt.

"That was too thrilling!"

Whenever Lu Piao thought of the scene from earlier, it would bring back the fear that was lingering within him.

"If you hadn't run, that Horned Sheep wouldn't have been a threat to you!" Nie Li faintly laughed.

"Okay," muttered Lu Piao, with his face turning red. He didn't act according to the plan, and immediately panicked when he saw the Horned Sheep charging in his direction.

Seeing the fallen Horned Sheep, Lu Piao felt as if he was still living in a dream. Nie Li's look and action from earlier till now was deeply engraved within his mind, leaving him with deep admiration. Ever since he was young, this was the first time Lu Piao had truly admired someone. Nie Li's shooting skill was simply at the master level. Even if an ordinary person were to train for ten years, he still wouldn't able to reach Nie Li's level.

"Hurry up and clean up. We do not want anything other than the horns, the fur on the neck, the demon crystal, and the demon spirit!" Nie Li quickly ordered. A Horned Sheep's demon crystal and demon spirit are located in the brain area. Demon crystals are thumb-sized crystals and most demon beasts had a demon crystal. As for the demon spirit, only one or two would appear within tens of thousands of Horned Sheep. The shape of the demon spirit is like a candle's flame.

A Horned Sheep with a demon spirit would generally be stronger than the other Horned Sheeps.

Horned Sheeps are relatively low level, only 1-star Bronze rank demon beasts. The materials from them are relatively cheap. A pair of horns could be sold for five demon spirit coins, and the fur on it's neck could be sold for three demon spirit coins. As for the demon crystal, it can be sold for five demon spirit coins.

Counting it this way, even if there is no demon spirit in it, it can still fetch a price of thirteen demon spirit coins.

They only took, at most, five minutes to kill the Horned Sheep. If it only takes this long, wouldn't the three of them get thousands of demon spirit coins in one day?

Du Ze couldn't help feeling excited. His family is very poor and their income would only be two to three thousand demon spirit coins annually. In order to let him enter the Holy Orchid Institute, Du Ze's family had to borrow a lot of money from relatives and friends. Du Ze is the hope of their family! If he hunts horned sheep together with Nie Li, he would be able to pay for his own school fees in the future!

Nie Li smiled and said, "We have to be a little bit faster. There will be no rest tonight!"

"Okay!" Du Ze excitedly replied. Although they have yet to enter 1-star Bronze rank, their bodies are extremely strong. Staying up all night is nothing.

Lu Piao couldn't help but wail as these two guys are simply misers. They would forsake rest for the sake of money! Although he's sad, he doesn't have much of a choice. Who asked him to get on this pirate ship?

The three of them worked closely together and continuously hunted Horned sheep. After killing dozens of them, Lu Piao would transport the materials out to have it sold.

In one night's time, Nie Li's group of three hunted a total of about one hundred and twenty horned sheep, which was sold for about one thousand, two hundred demon spirit coins. Splitting it equally, they each received about four hundred demon spirit coins.

This amount of money is simply amazing for someone that has yet to enter 1-star Bronze rank. Even for a Bronze rank Fighter, getting twenty to thirty demon spirit coins a day is already considered a lot.

Seven consecutive days was spent attending lessons during the day, while at night the three of them would come to the training grounds to kill Horned Sheep. Their money has now reached to more than ten thousand demon spirit coins, which can be considered a huge amount of wealth for them.

The students in the Holy Orchid Institute were all wondering why the amount of Horned Sheep in the training grounds suddenly dropped. In the past, they would just casually walk around and easily find Horned Sheep in groups. However, now one has to look around for a long time in order to find one. Could it be that there are beasts like tigers coming in and hunting these Horned Sheeps? The Holy Orchid Institute even specially dispatched instructors to investigate the cause, but found nothing.

On the eighth consecutive evening, Nie Li's group of three was in the dark hunting Horned Sheep. The sky was dark and it was already midnight.

Lu Piao yawned and said, "Nie Li, I can't take it anymore. I'm taking a short nap on top of the tree."

Seven consecutive days of nonstop Horned Sheep hunting caused him to be so tired that he couldn't continue anymore.

Not only Lu Piao, even Du Ze couldn't take it anymore.

"Nie Li, I also have to sleep first," Du Ze said. His eyelids have been fighting to stay awake for a whole seven days. Even a man of steel wouldn't be able to endure it.

"You guys sleep first. We'll pause the hunting tomorrow night. I have other plans," Nie Li said. He had already accumulated more than sixteen thousand demon spirit coins. This is their first bucket of gold. With that, they can do a lot of stuff. It was no longer necessary to hunt Horned Sheep.

Lu Piao and Du Ze climbed up a towering tree, lied down on a branch and fell asleep immediately. Both of their childish faces were full of exhaustion. Although they both belonged to the premature-type, in the end they're still just two teenagers.

Nie Li sped through the woods. A round moon hung in the sky. The sounds of various insects would be heard from time to time, causing the surrounding area to be increasingly quiet.

There's no large sized demon beast around, so it's extremely safe.

Suddenly, Nie Li heard an abnormal sound from the distant jungle. There seems to be someone else here.

"Who is still in the training grounds at this time?"

Nie Lie's brows frowned and ran towards that direction. He hid in the woods while looking at the field that's covered in moonlight. Using the moonlight to see, he saw a slender and slim figure standing in the middle of the moonlight. She had shoulder length hair, was wearing a leather jacket, and was exuding a faint blue light.

This is the light of soul force! Although it hadn't step into Bronze rank, it should be entering Bronze rank soon.

Using the light from the soul force, Nie Lie's eyes landed on her face. Her eyes were shut, her long eyelashes slightly trembled, and slender eyebrows. She had flawless, white skin glowing a healthy pink, and rich, delicate lips. She and Ye Ziyun possessed two different kinds of beauty. Ye Ziyun possessed a silent elegance, like a beautiful violet flower. While she was charming, with a seductive and glamorous look, like a rose with thorns.

"Xiao Ning'er, never would have thought it was her," said Nie Li, slightly surprised for a moment. Xiao Ning'er was more hard working than he imagined. She was still training her soul force at this time of night. He estimates that she'll soon enter into Bronze rank.

Thinking of his previous life, when Xiao Ning'er entered 1-star Bronze rank, she fell sick for more than two years and her cultivation regressed a lot. Although she had to re-trained herself from scratch, it's said that since then she had been pain ridden. Although she had been ill, in the eyes of others, she had been like a dazzling star. She was a strong woman!

Thinking about how Xiao Ning'er was training here in the middle of the night, Nie Li suddenly understood a lot. Although Xiao Ning'er is very hard working, she is treating her life as joke.

After thinking awhile, Nie Li walked towards Xiao Ning'er.

"Who!?" Xiao Ning'er suddenly opens her eyes, and frailly shouted, while retrieving a short dagger. She warily looked at Nie Li. Her facial expression was chilling cold. Through the moonlight, those deeply alert eyes had an indescribable charm in them.

Although she was only thirteen years old, the current her can definitely be considered a beautiful teen. The leather jacket's front chest area was slightly bulging. At this age, she can definitely be proud of it.

"I'm Nie Li!" Nie Li said. Although he has never talked with Xiao Ning'er, they can still be considered classmates and were somewhat familiar with each other.

Xiao Ning'er put down her short dagger, but still kept her guard up as she looked at Nie Li and said, "What are you doing here?"

Nie Li faintly smiled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to train my soul force," Xiao Ning'er said, looking at Nie Li through the moonlight. Nie Li's eyebrows were sharp. He had a bit of handsomeness, not like some people who looked terrifying from the first look.

Nie Li shrugged his shoulders and said, "I hang out around here."

"You're lying. Don't think I don't know. During these last few days, you guys have been the ones killing those Horned Sheep," Xiao Ning'er said. She had already seen Nie Li's group of three, but she didn't take any initiative to greet them. What Xiao Ning'er was curious about was something that Nie Lie's group smeared onto the bolts that was able to take down a Horned Sheep with one bolt, but she wouldn't take the initiative to ask other people's secrets.

"So you knew since long ago," Nie Li said, looking at Xiao Ning'er. When she pouts her mouth, her rich delicate lips had an indescribable charm to them. But he already had Ye Ziyun in his heart, so his feelings for Xiao Ning'er's beauty is simply appreciation. He appreciates her beauty and how hard-working she is. With Xiao Ning'er's appearance alone, she can stand at a very high position, yet she still relied on her own strength to change other people's view towards her. It's a pity that she's using the wrong method.


	7. Chapter 7 - Daoyin Technique

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Daoyin Technique**

"I'm going to continue practicing!" Xiao Ning'er coldly stated as she stared at Nie Li with her bright, clear eyes.

Xiao Ning'er didn't like being disrupted by others. She had an expression that 'pushed people thousands of miles away' on her face, and because she rarely associated with the students in class, especially the boys, the friendless her seemed somewhat eccentric.

"I will leave, immediately!" Nie Li said as he faintly smiled. He checked her out from top to bottom.

Xiao Ning'er's brows wrinkled.

Isn't the way Nie Li is looking at me a bit too rude? she thought. She couldn't help feeling somewhat angry. There were lots of boys chasing after her in the Holy Orchid Institute, but Xiao Ning'er had always ignored them. She only wants to focus on her training. Therefore, Nie Li's actions right now was no different from the other boys in the institute. It was simply hateful!

"Are you still not leaving?" Xiao Ning'er wasn't happy by her tone. Nie Li had been disrupting her for quite some time now.

Nie Li's gaze landed on Xiao Ning'er's legs. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and he could see a pair of creamy slender legs illuminated by the moonlight, which were slightly red.

He said, "When night falls, don't both of your legs feel as if they're being burned by fire?"

After hearing what Nie Li just said, Xiao Ning'er was slightly stunned and soon answered, "How did you know?"

Due to the burning heat, when training at night, Xiao Ning'er usually wouldn't wear shoes.

"Of course I know," Nie Li smiled, "Not only this, I know even more. Not only do both of your legs feel as if they were being burned by fire, your body would be extremely cold. Every night at midnight it would feel as if it was hailing on your body. It would be terribly painful. Even training your soul force wouldn't be possible, would it?"

Xiao Ning'er was shocked by Nie Li's words. She had been enduring the pain alone and did not tell anyone about this, not even her family members. How did Nie Li know about it?

Seeing the expression on Xiao Ning'er's face, Nie Li knew that he had guessed correctly. So Xiao Ning'er's previous life's illness was the Arctic Disease. By training at night, it would often lead to chilled air entering the body, blocking the veins. The Arctic Disease would, in light cases, cause the person to get seriously ill, and in serious cases, it would cause the body to explode. So Xiao Ning'er from his previous life was already very lucky to be bedridden for only two years.

"In addition to these symptoms, your body should be bruised in certain areas. Those bruises should be extremely painful and not only do they not dissipate, they should also be spreading around the body, " Nie Li said confidently, "You haven't stepped into 1-star Bronze rank yet, but once you do, in the best case scenario, you will get seriously ill and your cultivation will be greatly reduced. In the worst case scenario, you will die."

After hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er was momentarily dazed. Both of her fists were clenched tightly, and her eyes reddened. How could this be? Even though she's very strong, after hearing the news, she couldn't endure the Li could tell what her illness was with one glance. What he said shouldn't be wrong.

Ever since she was young, her family had been wanting for her to marry into the Sacred Family, by marrying Shen Fei. As she grew up, Xiao Ning'er gradually learned what kind of person Shen Fei was. Because she didn't want to get married to that playboy, she started practicing very hard with hopes of getting rid of this cruel fate. Unfortunately, the heavens didn't seem to want to let her do so, since she who would soon reach 1-star Bronze rank, suddenly got to hear such news.

Seeing the usually strong Xiao Ning'er in this state, Nie Li couldn't help pitying her.

"Nie Li, since you know what kind of illness I have, you should know how to treat it, right?" asked Xiao Ning'er. Frightened by what Nie Li said, she unknowingly dropped her strong guard that she had up against him and pleaded, "Can you help me?"

She was, after all, only a thirteen year old girl.

Xiao Ning'er had a strong personality and rarely asked others for help. Nie Li, after listening to her pleas, suddenly felt his heart soften. He was silent, only for a moment, before he said, "This illness can be treated. You can look it up in the Holy Orchid Institute's library. The illness is called: Arctic Disease."

"Really?" replied Xiao Ning'er. Her hopes were raised, "How can it be treated?"

"The Daoyin technique must be used to massage the affected areas, to dissipate the bruise. Medicine made from combining Golden Striped Grass with Imperial Sky Grass must be consumed daily, with your situation, for roughly a month or so. In the best case scenario, ten days could be enough for you to be fully recovered from the illness," Nie Li said. This was indeed the method to treat Arctic Disease.

"Daoyin technique?" repeated Xiao Ning'er. She knitted her brows. She's a member of a Noble family, but she had never heard of any Daoyin technique before.

"In addition to these treatment methods, you must also make sure to not train your soul force at night in the future," Nie Li said as he stretched his hand out towards Xiao Ning'er. He followed up with, "Take out your cultivation technique, and let me have a look at it."

Xiao Ning looked up at Nie Li. If a stranger were to ask her to take out her cultivation technique, she'd feel that they're simply trying to swindle her. But she, after seeing Nie Li's expression, couldn't help feeling a sense of trust towards him in her heart. Nie Li had told her so much already, so she had decided to place her complete trust in him. She retrieved her cultivation technique from her interspatial ring and handed it to him. It was a piece of slightly aged parchment paper, with a bunch of densely packed words written on it.

As Nie Li received the parchment paper from Xiao Ning'er, he accidentally touched the back of her jade white, creamy hands, but Nie Li didn't mind. Instead, he was carefully reading the paper.

After her hands were touched by Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er quickly withdrew her hands and felt her heart flutter. Her mood was in a mess. She thought, what if Nie Li was trying to blackmail her? And what if he had impure thoughts about her?

When she raised her head, however, she saw that Nie Li hadn't even noticed her reaction when their hands touched, and felt relieved. Nie Li's expression, when he looked at the parchment paper, was especially serious. This caused Xiao Ning'er to be a little absent-minded. She reacted only a moment later. She lowered her head and began to think about something.

"A huge and powerful noble family's direct bloodline actually practices this kind of low-grade cultivation technique. It's no wonder Glory City was destroyed…" Nie Li quietly murmured.

"What did you just say?" Xiao Ning'er widened her eyes and looked at Nie Li. She only heard some of the words Nie Li murmured, but she couldn't hear it clearly.

"Nothing," Nie Li faintly laughed, "This cultivation technique is too poor. it'll damage the meridian as one practices it. The reason behind your Arctic Disease can be largely attributed to this cultivation technique. Change this part from 'psychic mind' to 'heavenly psychic' and change this to 'soul and spirit merge'…" Nie Li continued to talk, altering the soul force cultivation technique beyond recognition.

Xiao Ning'er, while listening to Nie Li as he altered her soul force cultivation technique, felt somewhat unconvinced. This cultivation technique was passed down by her ancestors. It was ranked six in the family's collection of cultivation techniques. How could it be altered on a whim by Nie Li? Regardless, Xiao Ning'er still listened to Nie Li's words. She was, after all, a practitioner of this cultivation technique, so she had some experience on some matters regarding it. Gradually, Xiao Ning'er realised that the modifications Nie Li did to it were reasonable. In fact, the modifications made it much better than the original.

Xiao Ning'er's eyes widened and an incredible look was in them as she stared at Nie Li.

"Nie Li, can you repeat it again? I need to remember what you just said!" Xiao Ning'er said quickly.

"Okay," Nie Li slowed his speech, repeating the modification for the cultivation technique. After training her soul force, Xiao Ning'er got the ability to memorize anything without forgetting it. Even though she could only comprehend some of the modifications, she still managed to memorize what Nie Li said. The more she looked at it, the more she realised how much more powerful the cultivation technique that was modified by Nie Li was.

Xiao Ning'er's gaze towards Nie Li initially had a hint of confusion in it, but it was soon turned into one filled with admiration.

How much knowledge regarding soul force must one have in order to change this high-ranked soul force cultivation technique to such an extent? Even Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists wouldn't necessarily be able to do such a thing. Could Nie Li's understanding of cultivation have long surpassed a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist's, even reaching towards the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist's realm?

Treating it as a treasure, Xiao Ning'er deeply memorized all the modifications that Nie Li did to her cultivation technique in her heart. She couldn't tell what her feelings towards Nie Li were: awe, worship?

Nie Li's age was the same as hers, but Xiao Ning'er realised that there was a wide gap between them. It was ridiculous that she used to think that Nie Li was the 'tail of the class'. She realised just how ignorant Teacher Shen Xiu and the other students were as they ridiculed Nie Li. She was completely convinced that what Nie Li previously said in class about becoming a powerful Legend rank Demon Spiritualist was all true!

Ever since she was young, no matter if it's talent or intelligence, Xiao Ning'er had far surpassed her peers. This was the first time she looked up to someone her own age.

Nie Li had said before that he would marry the most beautiful girl in Glory City. When she thought of that, Xiao Ning'er's thoughts got messy. She speechlessly lowered her head. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in her mind. It was Ye Ziyun. Although Xiao Ning'er was confident in her looks, she had to admit that she might not necessarily be able to compete with Ye Ziyun.

"What are you thinking about?" Nie Li asked, looking towards Xiao Ning'er. He was puzzled since her expression was a bit strange.

"No, Nothing…." Xiao Ning'er quickly shook her head, expelling all the thoughts she had in her head and asked, "Nie Li, do you know the Daoyin technique?"

"Of course I do," Nie Li nodded his head and continued, "But the Daoyin technique requires direct contact with the bruised area. It wouldn't seem appropriate if I were to be the one doing it."

Xiao Ning'er looked up at Nie Li's chiseled cheeks. He had sharp eyebrows, and deep lights flashed in his black pupils. He had a bit of a handsomeness aura around him, which was slowly merging with the image she had in her heart.

She lowered her head and said, "I don't mind. Weren't you just treating me? I don't want to turn into a useless person."

That last sentence Xiao Ning'er said was to comfort herself.

In front of Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er dropped the cold guard she had up against him.

"Uh…" Nie Li went silent for a moment.

'Even if she's a girl and doesn't mind, if I were to refuse I'll be too petty.'

His heart already had Ye Ziyun. He only had a small impression towards Xiao Ning'er. He did not think much about it and said, "Okay then, I'll help you with the Daoyin technique to treat your illness once every three days. Do what I just told you when you go back. Eat those herbs and you will be fine."

"En," replied Xiao Ning'er, nodding in silence.

"Where's your bruised area?" Nie Li asked.

Xiao Ning'er's cold cheeks slightly blushed and pointed to the back of her foot.

"There's one here."

Nie Li lowered his head to look at it. He saw a patch of deep purple on the top of one of Xiao Ning'er's silky white feet. The bruise was already this serious.

"So serious," said Nie Li. He frowned and continued. "Luckily it's only on the foot, otherwise it would be a little troublesome elsewhere. It's a lot more convenient, since it's at the top of the foot. I will be done soon."

Nie Li crouched down, and sat on the grass patch.

"En," said Xiao Ning'er, nodding her head. She didn't say that that's the only bruised area. When she placed her foot on Nie Li's legs, a light flashed across her eyes. She seemed to be thinking of something.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Girl's Heart

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – A Girl's Heart**

Gripping onto Xiao Ning'er's creamy jade white foot made Nie Li's heart swing. Nie Li could clearly see that Xiao Ning'er's smooth tight calves were simply perfect.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm only treating your illness. The girl I like is Ye Ziyun. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that we can be friends in the future," Nie Li explained as he looked at Xiao Ning'er's charming face.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er's shoulders slightly shook. She nodded her head and faintly muttered, "En."

From young till now, aside from her father, Nie Li is the only male that has touched her skin directly. But, the one that Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun. At thought the of her, Xiao Ning'er's nose slightly turned sour.

(TLN: 'en' is kind of a sound that indicate agreement, something like okay but they used 'en' instead)

Nie Li gripped Xiao Ning'er's foot, positioned his thumb at the bruised area and, gently, started his massage.

"Ah" Xiao Ning'er couldn't help to let out a pained sound.

"The first time will hurt a little. Bear with me for awhile," said Nie Li. He suddenly thought of something and felt embarrassed. Holding a girl's leg and saying such words, sounded a little weird. Although Xiao Ning'er is only thirteen years old, she grew up in a aristocrat family, and would, naturally, have some knowledge regarding these matters. After all, some of the girls her age are already married with kids.

Xiao Ning'er lowered her head. Her cheeks flushed red, and couldn't help the weird feeling in her heart.

The blushing face of Xiao Ning'er was especially charming. It made Nie Li's heart jumped. Xiao Ning'er was indeed on par with Ye Ziyun's beauty in the previous life. Although she's only thirteen years old, she is already very charming. In the previous life Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were both goddesses that the boys looked up to. Ye Ziyun was full of grace and elegance, while Xiao Ning'er had a cold figure, made the both of them their dream lovers.

But after thinking about Ye Ziyun, Nie Li stop thinking and focused on treating Xiao Ning'er.

Under Nie Li's gentle massage, Xiao Ning'er felt intense pain at the beginning but the pain was soon replaced by the warmth of Nie Li's hand entering her foot. After a while, there was the feeling of hot ants drilling into her foot, making her itch, which was replaced with a blissful numbness. Xiao Ning'er couldn't help letting out a little 'ah', which made her endlessly bashful.

That bruise had been there for about six to seven months now. Over time, she would feel terrible pain from it. Xiao Ning'er had been enduring the pain with her will power this whole time. However, no matter how much she persevered, the pain had been torturing her all this time. Xiao Ning'er originally thought that treating this patch of bruise would be very uncomfortable and painful, but, to her surprise, Nie Li's massage was very gentle. She felt the pain that has been torturing her all this time was alleviated by a lot. She couldn't help as her eyes turned watery. No one knew how hard it was to bear the pain. Every night, she would secretly cry. After wiping those tears off, she would continue to practice. She never thought that after being massaged by Nie Li, the pain would be relieved by this much. Her heart was filled with gratitude.

Under the moonlight, Nie Li's face was clear. The serious expression that he had on his face set ripples off in Xiao Ning'er's heart, making it hard for her to calm down.

"Done," said Nie Li finished the massage.

He faintly laughed and said, "For the next few day, there will still be traces of pain, but all you need to do is rest and you will be fine."

"En," said Xiao Ning'er, nodding her head. Suddenly, her cheeks flushing red, she continued to say, "I still have another bruise, could you massage it, too?"

"Another bruise?"

Nie Li thought for a moment, 'Right… there should have been another one. The bruise on her leg shouldn't have caused her to be bedridden for two years. There should be a more serious bruise!'

"Where is it?" he asked.

Xiao Ning'er felt her heart struggling.

'If it's only to let Nie Li massage my legs, it's still acceptable, but if it's that place…' Xiao Ning'er hesitated for a long time, her face shyly blushing red.

"If it's not convenient…." began Nie Li, seeing Xiao Ning'er's expression. He immediately realised that the bruised area should be at an inconvenient location.

"Nie Li, the person you like is Ye Ziyun?"

"Yeah," Nie Li nodded his head and replied, recalling everything that happened in his previous life. The life and death situation that he and Ye Ziyun had gone through. His heart was suddenly filled with happiness just by thinking about it. With his rebirth, he will definitely protect Ye Ziyun.

At this moment, after listening to Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er had a weird taste in her heart. Nie Li was the first boy to move her heart, but the one Nie Li likes isn't her. It was Ye Ziyun.

Xiao Ning'er's eyes flashed with disappointment, thought for a moment and asked, "Then, does Ye Zu Yun like you?"

The current Ye Ziyun doesn't know anything about Nie Li. Not hating him would already consider very good. Nie Li shook his head, smiled and confidently said, "She will fall in love with me!"

Looking at Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er laughed, 'So Nie Li's love is unrequited. I don't know where that confidence of his comes from. He actually thinks that the prideful Ye Ziyun would fall for him.'

Not that Xiao Ning'er feels that Nie Li is unworthy of Ye Ziyun's love, but the neither of them has any understanding towards each other. The chances of them coming together is too slim. The current Ye Ziyun still doesn't have any understanding towards Nie Li, hence, she would definitely have no feelings for him. But if one day, if Ye Ziyun understood Nie Li's character, she might really fall for him.

Till now, no one seems to have realise Nie Li's talent. However, one day Nie Li will definitely shine. By then, she fears that even a prideful girl like Ye Ziyun will be subdued by Nie Li.

In the eyes of others, Nie Li is still an ignorant boy, but Xiao Ning'er knows that Nie Li's ability is far beyond the imagination of other people. Nie Li will definitely become a Legend rank Demon Spiritist like Lord Ye Mo in the future or become an even more powerful existance.

Xiao Ning'er struggled for awhile in her heart. 'If the illness doesn't get treated, I will get thrown further and further apart from the surrounding genius of my age.'

Since the one helping her with the treatment is Nie Li, it wasn't that hard to accept. Grinding her teeth, she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Seeing Xiao Ning'er's action, Nie Li couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

He rubbed his nose and said, "This doesn't look good. I'm a decent person."

He watched as Xiao Ning'er slowly removed her shirt. Her cold figure had an unspeakable charm to it.

Xiao Ning'er stared at Nie Li as she thought, 'Then is she a ** kind of girl?'

If it wasn't for her treatment, she wouldn't even take the initiative to undo her shirt. As she unbuttoned her shirt, her hands slightly trembled and her inner struggle could be seen.  
(TLN: ** is actually in the raw text btw)

Nie Li thought for awhile. 'I know it is to save her, so I can't think too much about other stuff. I can't let Xiao Ning'er's hope be crumbled by the disease.'

The surrounding atmosphere turned charming. The first button, then the second button. Xiao Ning'er's fat-less smooth white skin was already visible, glowing under the moonlight.

After the fifth button was undone, Xiao Ning'er's perfect curves were absolutely shattering. Her chest was tied with a bandage with a beautiful bulge pushing out. Although Nie Li was reborn, seeing this scene, he couldn't help to swallow down a mouthful of saliva. He thought back on his previous life. Although Xiao Ning'er dressed extremely conservative, her figure can be described as extremely hot. With only a glance, she would drive many men crazy.

Soon, Xiao Ning'er will grow up to be that charming and attractive women. Her cold and noble character would made her the object that many men wish to conquer.

Nie Li calmed his mind for a bit and his eyes fell on Xiao Ning'er's ribs. On her lower rib sat an extremely shocking bruise. Although it is only the size of a thumb, the colour of the bruise was very deep. His heart was full of pity for Xiao Ning'er.

'How can such a delicate and pitiful young girl endure such intense pain?' he asked himself.

Nie Li placed his hands on the bruised area and gently massage it. Xiao Ning'er's skin was as cold as water. Her well-proportioned body had a creamy smooth texture, which he felt through his hand, making his heart swing. He tilted his head up to look at Xiao Ning'er's face. She was burning red, almost as though she had just had a drink of alcohol, giving her a sense of unspeakable beauty. Looking from above, he could see Xiao Ning'er's jade white shoulders, and realized a scent of female fragrance coming from her.

Silently, the both of them did not speak and the woods were quiet and serene.

Xiao Ning'er could feel the warmth from Nie Li's palm. From young till now, this is the first time a guy was so intimately in contact with her body. Right now, her shirt was half removed, revealing a large patch of skin, making her bashful. Even though her heart is strong, in the dead silent night, her heart was very lonely. When was experiencing the unbearable pain caused by the bruise, she wanted to find someone to rely on. But in the family, no matter if it's her brothers or father, she felt deeply Li, at this moment, was the only one, she felt, that she could rely on.

The best she has was shown toNie Li. She glanced at Nie Li and realised that Nie Li, at this moment, was focused on massaging her bruised area. That serious attitude of his made her to feel gratitude, but at the same time she felt lost.

While Nie Li's thumb was massaging the bruised area, he would accidentally touched Xiao Ning'er's jade white arms from time to time. That delicate touch would make anyone distracted, even if it's Nie Li. Nie Li's mind would return to the scenes of him and Ye Ziyun's one night of passion.

Ye Ziyun, at that time, had developed much better than the current Xiao Ning'er, but the current Xiao Ning'er is still young. Once she grows up, she shouldn't have that much difference compared to Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun's charming and elegant look would appear in Nie Li's mind from time to time and he would remember that Ye Ziyun died to save him Therefore, after his rebirth, Nie Li definitely cannot let her down. Thinking of that, Nie Li's heart finally calmed down.

While Nie Li was carefully massaging the bruised area with his thumb, he would tapon several important acupuncture points. Because of Xiao Ning'er's well-proportioned body, he would occasionally massage a sensitive spot and would feel the soft bulge, leaving Nie Li slightly embarrassed.

Xiao Ning'er felt the surge of heat coming from Nie Li's hand as it moved around the rib area. From time to time she would even feel a blissful numbness. Nie Li's hand would occasionally touch the twin perks that no other man has touched before, making her blush wine red. The look she had when she's blushing was extremely attractive. That girl's charming and enchanting looks would make others unable to do anything but want to take her in their arms.

This was a really tough ordeal. After massaging for a long time, Nie Li let out a breath, smiled and said, "Done!"

Feeling Nie Li's hand move away, Xiao Ning'er felt a sense of loss. She had to admit, Nie Li's massage technique was amazing. It helped her relieve the pain that tortured her for so long.

"Thank you," Xiao Ning'er whispered as she started to button her shirt. Seeing the jade white skin, graceful curves slowly disappearing from his sight, Nie Li's ups and downs mood was calmed down.

With a stern face, he said, "Rest well for the next few days. This should help to alleviate the pain. I'll give you a massage every three days, a few times more and the roots of the illness will be removed. Before reaching Bronze rank, don't train your soul force at night. Absorbing too much moonlight essence, if you are unable to harmonize with it, would cause serious consequences!"

"En," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. She no longer dared to practice, anyhow. If it wasn't for Nie Li, she can imagine how terrible the situation would've been in the future. All of her efforts and hard work would've been in vain.

Seeing Xiao Ning'er without any other issue, Nie Li stood up and said, "It's time for me to leave."

"Oh."

She couldn't tell what her feelings were. Xiao Ning'er nodded and went silent for a moment before saying, "Nie Li, you've helped me. If there's anything you need my help with in the future, I will spare no effort to help you!"

Seeing Xiao Ning'er's serious expression, Nie Li smiled. While nodding his head, he said "Okay, if I need your help in the future, I'll find you!"

Truth is, Nie Li helped Xiao Ning'er out of pity towards her. He never thought of getting anything back in return.

Nie Li turned around and left, his shadow slowly disappeared into the forest.

Xiao Ning'er stared at Nie Li's leaving figure. She stood on the spot for a long time, feeling that the illness in her body has already alleviated by a lot. Her mood became cheerful again.

"Nie Li, what kind of person are you, actually?" Xiao Ning'er muttered, watching Nie Li from the back. When she could no longer see him, she turned around and walk towards the exit of the training ground.

The moon was like water. As the moonlight shined, it would sprinkle a layer of veil over the night.


	9. Chapter 9 - Breakfast

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Goddess's Breakfast**

 **Dawn Twilight**

It's time for Shen Xiu's lesson again. However, Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao felt that her lessons were simply pointless and boring. All she did was gabble away at the stage daily. Of course, during Shen Xiu's lesson, Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao would be standing at the back of the class. The lesson will be starting soon and students were gathering in small groups, chit chatting.

Despite Ye Ziyun's status, she didn't have much of a barrier with the other students. She, quickly, became friendly with many female students in the class. Naturally, Shen Yue would pridefully sit at a corner. With his status, he couldn't be bothered to interact with the other students in the class. If it wasn't for Ye Ziyun being in this class, he wouldn't be coming in the first place.

At the coming test in two months time, no matter if it's him or Ye Ziyun, both of them would definitely enter into the junior Demon Spiritist class. Shen Yue looked at Nie Li standing at the back of the class. His face stretched into a sarcastic smile.

"Reaching 1-star Bronze rank in two months, if trash like you can accomplish that, then the sun would be rising from the west!" he muttered sarcastically.

Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao were at the back, chatting among themselves. In addition, there were a few commoner students that built good relationship with Nie Li's group. Since Nie Li had a lot of ideas, he would coach them in their training from time to time. With how much he helped them, he naturally became the leader of this small group. Even Du Ze, who had more prestige within the commoner student body, was willing to listen to what Nie Li said.

In just a few days, Nie Lie led the two of them and earned roughly around sixteen thousand Demon Spirit coins. Du Ze never imagined he would earn such a large amount of money. He fully trusted and admired Nie Li, feeling that Nie Li was very capable.

"Nie Li, what's our next step?" Du Ze asked. After all, Nie Li previously said that they were not going to continue hunting horned sheep. What are they going to do now?

"You'll know after school!" Nie Li said, smiling mysteriously. He already had everything planned out. The first step is to buy some soul crystals to test their talent property and immediate begin their training. Nie Li still has his bet with Shen Xiu. He must become a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist in two months!

Leaving his training aside, Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun who was sitting with a group of girls chit chatting. How can he get close to Ye Ziyun? How can her get Ye Ziyun to fall for him?

Just as Nie Li was lost in his thoughts, Xiao Ning'er, who was sitting at the front row, suddenly stood up and walked towards Nie Li's direction.

Xiao Ning'er was the only girl in the class who is beautiful, outstanding and comparable to Ye Ziyun. The two girl's every move and action would attract the direction of everyone in the class. Ye Ziyun's character was gentle. She never looked down on others nor was she arrogant. Therefore many commoner girls are willing to be friends with her. As for Xiao Ning'er, her character came off as cold and aloof, making her an ice beauty.

Even a girl couldn't get close to her, let alone a boy. Could it be that Nie Li provoked Xiao Ning'er?

"Nie Li's dead!" Seeing Xiao Ning'er's back in their view, a few of the noble kids started to discuss while they laughed. For Xiao Ning'er to take the initiative to go to Nie Li it would certainly not be a good thing. Otherwise, how could an ice beauty like Xiao Ning'er have any relationship with Nie Li? If such a thing happened, the sun would really rise from the west.

Xiao Ning'er's cultivation will soon reach 1-star Bronze rank's realm. If there was any conflict between them, Nie Li would certainly be the one getting trashed!

These noble kids were prepared to watch a good show. Among them there were a lot of boys that liked Xiao Ning'er. After all, Xiao Ning'er is a super beauty that is not a bit inferior to Ye Ziyun.

Today, Xiao Ning'er deliberately wore a checker laced dress. Her ink black hair scattered around on her back. She wore a bracelet on her jade white wrist, becoming extraordinarily beautiful and charming. Usually, Xiao Ning'er would wear a tight fitting jacket as it was convenient to train her beauty, the tight fitting jacket gained a unique flavor when she wore it. However, she seemed to have meticulously dressed herself up today. She was even more beautiful compared to how she usually dressed. This made it harder for the others to look away after taking a glance at her.

Being meticulously dressed up was a first for Xiao Ning'er.

Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao were talking among themselves when Xiao Ning'er reached Nie Li's table. Xiao Ning'er seemed to have some sort of unique aura around her. As she walked her way here, Du Ze and Lu Piao nervously stood up from their seat. Xiao Ning'er's usually icy, indifferent attitude towards others would cause other people to back away from her. The both of them are worried for Nie Li.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li as he casually sat on the chair. His gaze would occasionally look towards Ye Ziyun, causing Xiao Ning'er to be discouraged. Nie Li only had Ye Ziyun in his eyes. He doesn't seem to even notice her existence.

Last night, after she had been massaged by Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's body became a lot better, and she slept particularly sweet that night. Xiao Ning'er visited the library early in the morning. She was trying to find the origin of the Daoyin Technique. However, to her surprise, the Daoyin Technique was only briefly recorded in the library. It was known as a cheat technique that was handed down from the Snow Wind Empire Age!

In addition, the cultivation technique that was modified by Nie Li became more advanced. Her soul force grew by two with only half an hour of training in the morning. The effect of that half an hour of training was even better than training for an entire day!

In the heart of Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li is a mysterious and powerful being. What made Xiao Ning'er proud was that in this class, she was the only one that knew of Nie Li's talent! For those in the class that laughed at Nie Li were simply ignorant! She stood by the side of Nie Li's table and quietly looked at Nie Li as he continued to talk and laugh as though nothing had happened.

Several noble kids continued to discuss quietly.

"How do you think Xiao Ning'er will teach Nie Li a lesson?"

"Nie Li's soul force is only 5, he will probably be thrown out of the class!"

"Haha, this Nie Li doesn't know his place. After he offended teacher Shen Xiu, he actually went and provoked Xiao Ning'er as well. His life will be very miserable!"

Even Du Ze, and Lu Piao were nervously looking at Xiao Ning'er. They didn't understand why a prideful girl like Xiao Ning'er would suddenly walk towards them. The both of them began cursing Nie Li to death in their hearts. Nie Li actually went around looking for trouble again! If Xiao Ning'er wants to beat Nie Li up, they will naturally lend a hand. But even if the three of them worked together,they couldn't fight against the 78 soul force of Xiao Ning' Ning'er will soon reach 1-star Bronze rank, becoming an actual Demon Spiritist!

At this moment, even Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue looked towards Nie Li's direction. Ye Ziyun has some doubts. She doesn't know how Nie Li provoked Xiao Ning'er. Could Nie Li have done "something" to Xiao Ning'er? A lecher like Nie Li should really be taught a lesson!

Everyone had doubts in their eyes. They watched as Xiao Ning'er stood in front of his table. Nie Li couldn't help feeling a little surprised.

He raised his head and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Currently, Nie Li didn't know how to address Xiao Ning'er. He began to think of the things that happened yesterday. He still felt a little awkward inside of himself. After interacting with Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li realised she wasn't that cold and aloof girl that everyone imagined. In her heart, Xiao Ning'er was actually a gentle and cute girl!

Xiao Ning'er's right hand slightly moved.

She took out a paper bag from her interspatial ring and gently said, "This is the breakfast that I've made. I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I made a few sets."

Xiao Ning'er gently placed the paper bag on the table.

What? What's happening?

The whole classroom went silent. If a needle were to be dropped onto the floor, it would be clearly heard. Everyone thought that they misheard what Xiao Ning'er just said.

Du Ze and Lu Piao dropped their jaws and dumbly stared at the scene. With how open their mouths were, one can simply fit an egg into them. They were unable to believe the scene before their eyes. Xiao Ning'er is one of the two goddesses in their class. Even if they were compared to all the beauties in the school, they would definitely get the top few positions as the school's top beauties. Her beauty and her usual icy cold attitude made her seem unapproachable. However, today, what do they see? Xiao Ning'er actually made breakfast for Nie Li, and even a few sets of it.

Was the sun sun rising from the west? Is this real? Everyone thought they were struck by lightning. They were standing there, dumbfounded.

"I must be dreaming, I need to wake up!" one student murmured.

"Hsss!" A few students thought that they're also dreaming, therefore, they pinched themselves. However, the pain they felt clearly told them that this was not a dream.

"This doesn't making sense!" A few noble kids wailed in their heart. They still don't know what happened. They couldn't believe the clothes and the gentleness that Xiao Ning'er revealed. They originally thought that their Ning'er goddess was going to find trouble with Nie Li. They never thought, in their wildest imaginations, that she was actually giving Nie Li breakfast! If Xiao Ning'er were to give them breakfast, even if it's swine food, they would still find it sweet!

Xiao Ning'er usually doesn't have many female friends. She ignored the boys that approached her, except for that trash Nie Li. She would actually put down her status to serve breakfast to Nie Li. This…..this… simply doesn't make any sense! Is it because Nie Li contradicted teacher Shen Xiu and was punished by standing? If so, even if they were punished to stand for several years, they, too, would contradict teacher Shen Xiu!

Xiao Ning'er did not think of it that much. She only wanted to show her gratitude to Nie Li. She didn't even care about the opinion of what the others thought about her. After all, she has always been a lone wolf. Xiao Ning'er doesn't care for other people's thoughts. Those who ridiculed and contempted Nie Li, were simply ignorant. There will be a day when they realise that their view was wrong!

In this world, only she knows of Nie Li's talent! In this moment, even Ye Zi yun and Shen Yue were stunned in their seats. They were unable to believe what they just saw. What happened was simply unbelievable!

"How is this happening?" Shen Yue's face became sullen. 'How could a prideful girl like Xiao Ning'er fancy trash like Nie Li, and even took the initiative to approach him?'

At this moment, Ye Ziyun felt deeply curious about Nie Li. Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er had been close friends when they were young. However, due to the decline of Xiao Ning'er's family, the two family no longer interacted. Since then, Ye Ziyun has never made a true friend. She would, sometime, reminisce about the playful times she had with Xiao Ning'er. When she found out that Xiao Ning'er entered the Holy Orchid Institute, Ye Ziyun got her father to arrange for her to enter as well.

Because of Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun began to take notice of Nie Li. What's the reason that caused Xiao Ning'er to take the initiative to chase after someone like Nie Li with no contributions at all? She couldn't understand the meaning behind Xiao Ning'er's action.

"Can I sit down and eat with you?" Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li and then towards Du Ze and Lu Piao while she asked.

Du Ze and Lu Piao's gaze fell onto Nie Li. Although the both of them wouldn't dare to have any thoughts about Xiao Ning'er, having a beauty like Xiao Ning'er to sit beside them was still good to the eyes.

Nie Li was silent for a moment. He nodded his head and said, "Okay!"

Without knowing why, after seeing Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li couldn't help to think of last night's scene. Xiao Ning'er's soft, boneless figure, with her creamy jade white skin still made him feel a bit awkward in his heart.

Xiao Ning'er took the breakfast out. There was all types of pastries inside. Seeing those pastries caused others to suddenly have the appetite to eat. The fragrance wafted into every corner of the classroom.

"Du Ze, Lu Piao, you guys dig in, too!" Xiao Ning'er said, looking towards Du Ze and Lu Piao.

They couldn't help feeling flattered when Xiao Ning'er called out their names. The icy cold Ning'er goddess isn't that hard to interact with, unlike what others have said.

"Then we've benefited because of Nie Li!" Lu Piao laughed as he took one of pastries and started to eat. With his mouth bulging with food, he muttered "Delicious!"

Seeing Lu Piao's action, Du Ze became somewhat speechless. Xiao Ning'er couldn't help but smile. Her smile was both charming and attractive, making the students in the class look somewhat dull. They rarely saw Xiao Ning'er's smile. Their whole world collapsed in front of it.

Nie Li slightly sigh in his heart. He shared life and death with Ye Ziyun in his past life and experienced way too much. Therefore, the relationship between him and Xiao Ning'er was only friends.


	10. Chapter 10 - Book

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Book of Divine Lightning Flame**

Seeing pieces of delicate pastries being wiped clean by Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao, the noble kids felt depressed and heart broken. Why didn't they have such treatment?

Xiao Ning'er also ate a few pieces of the pastries. Watching her leisurely eat was a sight that warms the heart and delights the eyes.

After chatting with Nie Li for awhile, Xiao Ning'er returned to her seat.

Lu Piao patted Nie Li's shoulder, winked, and asked, "Since when did you get hooked with our Ning'er goddess? Justify yourself."

Nie Li shrugged, "We're just normal friends!"

"Tsk, who'll believe that!"

Whether if it's Du Ze or Lu Piao, both of them looked at Nie Li with contempt.

"If you're just normal friends, why would Ning'er goddess make breakfast for you?" asked Du Ze.

No matter how Nie Li explained it, Du Ze and Lu Piao wouldn't believe in him. Several noble kids in the class looked at Nie Li. Their faces were full of hostility. Nie Li stole one of their goddesses. How could they give him good faces?

"Maybe she needed my help," Nie Li replied.

'Nie Li, this brat, is actually so tight-lipped, thought Du Ze.

No matter how Du Ze or Lu Piao tried to get something out of him, Nie Li just wouldn't tell them anything. They realized that they could only, bitterly, give up. They decided to investigate the relationship between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er.  
(TLN: Do note that the both of them don't "LIKE" Ning'er, they're just curious about their relationship as friends)

As the bell for lesson to start rang, Shen Xiu twisted her waist, and walked into the classroom. Unlike her usual arrogant attitude, the smile on her face looked like a chrysanthemum.

"The three of you return to your seats!" Shen Xiu said, looking at Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao. There're VIP's here to observe her lectures, naturally she wouldn't dare to be rash.

"Today I'm going to talk about Inscription Patterns. Whether if it's fighters or demon spiritists, Inscription Patterns are very important. Inscription Patterns are separated into two parts, respectively the Enchanting Patterns and the Battle Patterns. Enchanting Patterns can be inscribed on armours and weapons. As it can greatly enhance the combat abilities those armours and weapons, especially if it's used by a Demon Spiritist, they can make use of weapons and armours with Enchanting Patterns on it to release far more power than their base strength. As for Battle Patterns, they are used with Inscription Pattern Scrolls. By inscribing it onto the scroll and then activating it, can have a sudden burst of fighting power!"

The shocking thing is, Shen Xiu began saying substantial content today.

"Inscription Patterns are extremely profound and mysterious. They have been around since the Snow Wind Empire's age. They are being continuously improved on as time goes by. But during the Age of Darkness, the mainland was under the attack of many demon beasts. Glory City only managed to inherited a small portion of them, coming from three categories. Snow Wind Patterns, Sacred Flaming Patterns, War Prime Patterns. Which are the Snow Wind attributes, Fire attributes and Neutral attributes."

"Today we will be talking about Enchanting Patterns." Shen Xiu said softly, her tone became more gentle compared to the usual tone.

Outside the classroom, three elderly men sat together, listening to the lecture.

"The knowledge from the members of the Sacred family is quite profound. Having her teach these students is definitely more then enough!" one of the elderly men said with a smile. He is Ye Sheng, the vice-principal of Holy Orchid Institute.

"A few students in this class are quite good, no matter if it's Ye Ziyun, Shen Yue or Xiao Ning'er," one of the elderly men said sounding very pleased. He is a professor in Holy Orchid Institute named Lu Ye.

Other than Ye Sheng, a grey robed, elderly man sat beside them. Lu Ye doesn't know this grey robed elder's identity. This grey robed elder just casually sat down but he gives off a powerful, prestige aura, causing Lu Ye to be careful with his words when he spoke. He didn't dare to make a slight mistake with his speech.

"How is it?" Ye Sheng asked, looking at the grey robe elder.

"Mhm," Grey robed elder non-committally replied.

Lu Ye whispered in his heart, 'What's the identity of this grey robed elder. He actually treated Lu Sheng vice-principal with indifference. His status mustn't be low. I fear that his status might even be higher than Holy Orchid Institute's principal.'

After thinking about it, Lu Ye dared not to speak any more.

The students in the classroom didn't know that there were people outside the class observing to the lecture. It was hard to imagine that Shen Xiu actually talked about some substantial stuff, so everyone paid attention and listened.

Shen Xiu slightly raised her chest. Her face, which was full of pride, and said, "Today I want to talk about Sacred Flaming Patterns! In the research on Sacred Flaming Patterns, the Sacred family is no doubt has a well-deserved lead!"

"The Sacred Flaming Patterns has 66 foundation patterns. This pattern, for example….," Shen Xiu drew a totem formed from many patterns coming together on the blackboard, "This is the Scarlet Sunburst Pattern. This pattern was created by Sacred family's first generation house master. It's the most powerful Bronze pattern! This pattern is made up of 36 foundation patterns combined together. It's, also the most complex pattern among the Bronze patterns. Next we'll talk about these 36 foundation patterns."

Shen Xiu began to talk non-stop.

Most of the students in the class were listening with great interest, however Nie Li was the only one not paying attention. He doesn't have any interest with these foundation patterns. Further more there are more than 600 foundation patterns in the Sacred Flaming Pattern, not 66.

If it wasn't for Ye Ziyun and the treasure in the Holy Orchid Institute, Nie Li wouldn't even be staying in the class listening to Shen Xiu's pointless teaching. In his view, her knowledge itself was full of flaws. Her lesson simply cannot be listened to. Stating that a simple Scarlet Sunburst Pattern was claimed to be the strongest bronze inscription pattern is simply bragging.

Shen Xiu's gaze swept across the students in the class, and lastly fell onto Nie Li. Previously, Nie Li contradicted and looked down on her. He even made a bet with her. She had been hating him in her heart all this time. When she saw that Nie Li was not paying attention to the lesson, she laughed in her heart. She finally found her chance! Shen Xiu continued gabble about the 36 foundation patterns. Nie Li doesn't have a single interest in it and simply lied down on the table.

At this moment, Ye Sheng Vice Principal, who has been sitting outside, wasn't very happy when he saw that. He looked at the grey robed elder beside him. There's a important figure here today to observe the lecture and that student was actually sleeping in class. He was simply throwing mud on the Holy Orchid Institute's face. He didn't know the name of that student. if he did, he would definitely expel him from the institute and never let him back!

Seeing that the grey robed elder didn't have any reaction to Nie Li's action, Ye Sheng Vice-Principal was secretly relieved.

Lu Ye, who is sitting beside them, sternly said, "In the Fighter Apprentice class, it would inevitably have good and bad students mixed together. I will certainly punish this student later! Parents spend so much money on him to send him to school, not to let him sleep!"

Ye Sheng nodded his head. Lu Ye knows his stuff.

Because Nie Li fell asleep, everyone saw that Shen Xiu's face went heavy. Isn't a student sleeping in class imply that her lesson is boring?

"Nie Li!" Shen Xiu spoke in a deep voice as she walked towards the side of Nie Li.

Nie Li was sleeping happily as he hadn't had any good sleep for the past week. He barely opened his eyes, seeing as he's still quite sleepy, and said, "What's the matter?"

Seeing Shen Xiu wake Nie Li up, a bunch of noble kids secretly laughed. They wanted to see Nie Li in trouble the most. Who asked him to steal the goddess of their heart from them?

"He's doomed this time!"

Du Ze and Pu Liao smiled bitterly at each other. No matter what, sleeping in class is something they didn't dare do.

Nie Li's attitude made Shen Xiu even more furious. She said in a deep voice, "You are actually sleeping in my class. Do you already know all of this stuff?"

"Yeah," Nie Li calmly said.

"You….." Shen Xiu became speechless from being choked by Nie Li's words. Since the start of the lesson Nie Li has been sleeping. He actually said that he knows it already. Who would believe in his words?

Shen Xiu coldly sneered, "Since you already know, why don't you tell us about the inscription pattern on the board?"

Nie Li's eyes swept across the inscription pattern and said, "This is a low-graded Sacred Flaming Pattern. It can barely be considered a Bronze pattern. With 38 patterns in it's structure, it's power is weak, but if used to boil water, it would be good enough"

Hearing what Nie Li just said, the whole class started laughing.

"Haha, I almost died from laughing. He really did not listen to anything teacher said. To actually say that this Scarlet Sunburst Pattern has 38 foundation pattern in it's structure when, earlier on, teacher Shen Xiu just introduced that there are 36 foundation patterns in it's structure!"

"I laughed to the point that tears began to come out. He actually said that it's used to boil water!" one of the noble kid said while he's laughing.

While Ye Ziyun couldn't help but smile, Shen Yue became a little angry. Nie Li just said that the Bronze pattern that's been passed down in his family is actually used to boil water. This, simply, cannot be tolerated! Among all the students, only Xiao Ning'er remained calm, Xiao Ning'er feels that Nie Li didn't avoid doing something that would cause others to feel depressed. These people don't know of Nie Li's real talent.

At that moment, outside of the classroom, Lu Ye also laughed. "This student is really funny. That smart aleck actually said that there are 38 foundation patterns in Scarlet Sunburst's structure and even said that it is only used to boil water!"

While he's laughing, he noticed that the Vice-Principal, Ye Sheng, and the grey robed elder did not laugh. He suddenly stopped by pushing his laughter back into his stomach.

"What's so funny? The Scarlet Sunburst is indeed made from 38 foundation patterns." Vice-Principal Ye Sheng calmly said. At his and grey robed elder's level, with in-depth investigation they would find that there are 2 foundation patterns in the Scarlet Sunburst pattern that are actually not only made from 2 foundation patterns, but made from 4 foundation patterns. However, what made them feel shocked is that this information actually came from a student. Was this student randomly guessing? And for experts like them, the Scarlet Sunburst, this sort of rubbish inscription pattern, can only be used to boil water; it's actual effect in battle is very small.

A light flashed across the grey robed elder's eye, but he did not say anything and remained silent.

"Bullshit!" Shen Xiu grunted angrily. Her face turned grim. As a member of the Sacred family, naturally, she couldn't tolerate anyone degrading the Scarlet Sunburst pattern in front of them.

Nie Li did not pay any attention to the students that were laughing at him and continued,"This inscription pattern was originated from the seventh volume of the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. The original name of this inscription pattern is called Lightning Flame Burst Pattern. It consisted of 60 foundation patterns. It can be considered a little complicated, but some smart ass went and cut part of the inscription pattern, slightly changed it, and turned it into this nondescript Scarlet Sunburst Pattern. With no real combat capabilities, it could only be given to the Sacred Flame Pattern practitioners to study."

Book of Divine Lightning Fire, what is that? The students in the class looked at each other.

Nie Li actually said that the first generation house master of the Sacred family is a smart ass? Shen Xiu was beyond furious. She doesn't know of any Book of Divine Lightning Fire or what was recorded in the seventh volume of it.

"Ridiculous! Such book does not exist in the world!" Shen Xiu thought for awhile and countered. 'What seventh volume of the Book of Divine Lightning Fire? It was probably one of Nie Li's nonsense!'


	11. Chapter 11 - Threatened

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Threatened**

Seeing how furious Shen Xiu was, Nie Li chuckled lightly and said, "Teacher Shen Xiu is so knowledgeable, saying the book doesn't exist because you've never seen it before. Does that mean that teacher Shen Xiu has read all the books in the world?"

In his previous life, Shen Xiu was also unreasonable.

"Book of Divine Lightning Fire? Oh I remembered, I think I've borrowed such a book from the library!" a commoner student suddenly said in a frightened voice. He borrowed three books, one of them was the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. However, the content inside the Book of Divine Lightning Fire was too profound. He couldn't understand any of it. He forgot to return the book back after he looked in it.

The voice of this commoner student caused Shen Xiu's face to darken. This commoner student flipped the Book of Divine Lightning Fire open. This book is a copied version, not the original copy. It was written with words that belonged to the language of Snow Wind Empire. The first volume was translated but not the other volumes. The language written in the Snow Wind Empire's age is very obscure Ordinary people couldn't understand it.

Never expecting that this book actually existed, even Vice-Principal Ye Sheng and Lu Ye looked at each other with surprise. Although they are the Vice-Principal and professor of Holy Orchid Institute, the amount of books in the library easily numbered hundred thousands and 90% of them were left behind from the ancient times. Even they couldn't say the names of every single book. There are also many books that even they couldn't translate.

During his roaming on the continent during his previous life, Nie Li was proficient with seven languages. Upon reaching Legend rank, he read various books and never forgot their content. Not to mention, in his previous life, Nie Li stayed in the stationary space-time realm within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book for hundreds of years, reading millions of books while he's inside.

There isn't any obstacles in reading the words written by the language of Snow Wind Empire for Nie Li.

Even the grey robe elder sitting beside Ye Sheng and Lu Ye had his face coloured with surprise. Even he has never read the Book of Divine Lightning Fire before.

"Ye Sheng, send someone to the library to retrieve the Book of Divine Lightning Fire!" the grey robed elder ordered.

"Yes!" Ye Sheng looked at Lu Ye beside him. Lu Ye dared not to neglect and quickly bolted away.

Every student in the class focused their eyes on the Book of Divine Lightning Fire that the commoner student was holding. Both Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue were also very surprised. Being a member of the three major families, they also read a lot of books, but they didn't know that such a book called the Book of Divine Lightning Fire existed. This book is too side door, therefore very few would take the initiative to learn from it.

Within Glory City, there are three types of inscription patterns that are more complete which are the Snow Wind, Sacred Flame, and War Prime. Almost everyone practices these three types of inscription patterns. Since Lightning Fire inscription patterns have been long lost during the Age of Darkness, there were only a few books, such as the Book of Divine Lightning Fire, lying around. All of these were untranslated, so they were shelved. Occasionally, there would be some students borrowing them, but after realising that they couldn't understand the content, they would immediately put them back.

"Let me see, Book of Divine Lightning Fire volume seven."

The commoner student immediately began rummaging through the book. This Book of Divine Lightning Fire was several hundred pages thick. Inside, the book was filled with illustrations, text, and Lightning Fire inscription pattern diagrams. There was no translation for it after the first volume. The complex, ancient words caused many people to have a headache just by looking at it. After turning to volume seven, the commoner student realized that this volume alone had hundreds of inscription patterns. He started comparing them one by one with the one on the board, searching for the one that looked similar to the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern.

Everyone in the class was getting impatient. When is the search going to end?

Shen Xiu's face frosted coldly and said, "You probably found this book in some corner of the library and don't even know what was written in it. Yet, you say that the Scarlet Sunburst originated from that book! Arrogant child, you dare defile the ancestors of my Sacred family! If you can't find the inscription pattern, I'll go to the Saint Judgement Hall to sue you for defiling my ancestors!"

Nie Li laughed loudly and said, "Teacher Shen Xiu, it's still too early to say this kind of stuff. This book was left over during the Snow Wind Empire's time, existing over a few thousand years. The timing of its creation is far longer than the creation of the Sacred family, right?"

"Correct!" answered Shen Xiu nodding her head. This was a hard fact that she couldn't deny.

"Then, it's simple." Nie Li looked at the commoner student and said, "Flip thirty pages backwards from volume seven. The sixth diagram in page thirty. Compare it with the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern."

Seeing Nie Li's face full of confidence, Shen Xiu's heart sank. If Nie Li were to find out the origin of Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern, it would be the stain of Sacred family. Because Sacred family had publicly announced that the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern, as well as 16 other inscription patterns, were self-created by the first generation house master of the Sacred family. This caused a huge increase in the Sacred family's reputation. If the public were to find out that Sacred family's inscription patterns were plagiarized from the ancient book, then the reputation of the Sacred family would be greatly affected.

Seeing Shen Xiu's face show traces of fear, Nie Li secretly smiled. The Sacred family's fame mostly came from being the bearer of the Sacred Flame inscription patterns, which was claimed by many past house masters, to have been self-created inscription patterns. Their extraordinary talent is what saved the Glory City from distress. However, truth is, the Sacred family is just a bunch of hypocrites!

In Nie Li's previous life, during the destruction of Glory City, every family was fighting for the survival of the city. The Sacred family was supposed to guard the west gate of the Glory City, but during the outbreak of the war, in order to save their own strength, they got every single one of the family's experts to enter into the St. Ancestral Mountain. This caused the west gate to be breached, and allowed the Snow Wind demon beasts to march into the city. Nie Li still remembers the horrifying scene caused by the demon beasts massacre.

Nie Li and the rest had no choice but to leave leaving Glory City! After his rebirth, Nie Li didn't have any good impressions towards the Sacred family.

'In this life, I will let this hypocratic family be removed from Glory City!'

If he wanted to have the Sacred family to be disdained by all the citizens in Glory City, then he will need to reveal the true nature of this hypocratic family, first!

"Page thirty, sixth diagram?" The commoner student murmured. After being guided, he found the Lightning Fire inscription pattern.

"Ya!"

The crowd of students let out a sound of surprise. The Lightning Fire Inscription Pattern consisted of two-parts. with one part looking exactly like the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern. The Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern was much more simple compared to the Lightning Fire inscription pattern, which was the same as cutting out half of it.

Nie Li is actually correct!

Shen Xiu clenched her fist tightly, her fingers turned white. When Shen Yue who was among the crowd of student, looked towards Nie Li, his eyes became full of hatred. Nie Li is discrediting their Sacred family!

Nie Li, naturally, noticed both Shen Xiu and Shen Yue's hostile look and coldly laughed in his heart. Sacred family are all exactly the same. When they didn't find the reason out themselves, they will push the blame onto others. ff it wasn't their own flaws, why would they worry about other people exposing them?

"So what if the first generation house master of my Sacred family took it from the Book of Divine Lightning Fire?" Shen Xiu coldly replied.

Nie Li laughed, "Teacher Shen Yue, looks like you're not familiar with the Demon Spiritist code of conduct. Do you want me to explain it to you? The Demon Spiritist code of conduct has been around for three thousands years. Almost every demon spiritist follows the code of conduct. Demon Spiritist code of conduct article 161: taking inscription patterns or copying inscription patterns from other demon spiritists must indicate their source and cannot claim them to be self-created. This is the ethics of Demon Spiritists!"

"You….you…" Shen Xiu trembled from the anger. Nie Li's words directly hit on the weak spot. He directly said that Sacred family did not follow the Demon Spiritist's ethics, but even so, she couldn't refute Nie Li's statement.

"If they were learning from the Lightning Flame inscription patterns in order to create their own inscription pattern, then it's fine. However, the Sacred family's first generation house master directly took half of it and claimed it to be his own. Isn't it a little too….. absurd? Could the first generation house master of the Sacred family have some unspeakable difficulties?" Nie Li blinked his eyes aws he talked innocently.

Nie Li's sharp words were directed at the Sacred family's weak spot, and still pretended to look innocent. This caused Shen Xiu and Shen Yue to want to kill someone.

The students all whispered their discussions.

"So the first generation house master of Sacred family is such a person."

"It's said that, although the first house master of the Sacred family was only a gold rank demon spiritist, in the studies of inscription patterns, he was a great master who self-created several Sacred Flame inscription patterns. Has the Sacred family always been the torch bearers of the Sacred Flame Inscriptions?"

"Never thought that the Scarlet Sunburst is actually copied from an ancient book."

"I looked at the Snow Wind inscription pattern's record. The inscriptions inside has been reproduced or taken from ancient books but they always indicated their source. They never claimed it to be self-created."

"This is the ethics of Demon Spiritists. Every noble demon spiritist would do the same!"

A group of students began to wondered, could the great master of inscription patterns in their hearts be nothing more than someone who's fishing for compliments?

Listening to the discussions of the students, Shen Yue's heart became even more unhappy, he already saw Nie Li as an enemy.

With his face ashened, he stood up from his seat and said, "Nie Li, my Sacred family has been passed down for three hundred years. We are one of the three major families in Glory City. We aren't something someone like you, who's from an ordinary noble family, can criticize! This Scarlet Sunburst is written in the first house master's notes. Originally, it was not publicly announced. We younger generations found it when we were arranging the first house master's notes. So we thought that it was created by him. That's normal."

Nie Li looked at Shen Yue. He was indeed a member of the Sacred family. He made an excuse of this to wash the responsibility off!

Shen Yue deepened his voice when he mentioned "Major Family", and pointed out Nie Li as a member of the ordinary noble family, making his words very clear. If Nie Li were to pursue it further, then, as the Sacred family, being one of the major families definitely wouldn't let him off.

As for Shen Yue, Nie Li also disdained him. Before Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun's marriage, the war began, and Shen Yue immediately ran away. Hearing Shen Yue's words, Nie Li became even more unhappy.

"Student Shen Yue is an arrogant bully. Ah, fortunately there's a strict law in Glory City. Otherwise, I'd really be worried that the Sacred family would….." Nie Li being like a pig who's unafraid of the boiling water, blinked his eyes and said "Believe that a big family like the Sacred Family would protect my safety. If anything were to happen to me, I'm afraid the Sacred family wouldn't be able to wipe that stain off."


	12. Chapter 12 - Soul Realm

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Soul Realm**

Nie Li put it this way, if Sacred family were to go after Nie Li, wouldn't that indicate that the Sacred family is a villainous bunch?

No matter if it's Shen Xiu or Shen Yue, both were angered to the point they almost vomited blood.

Ye Ziyun couldn't help but to look at Nie Li again, never did she think that Nie Li is so daring to actually offend the Sacred family, one of the three major family in Glory City. Recently, Nie Li's actions made her unable to ignore his existence. Curiosity rose from Ye Ziyun's heart, what kind of person is Nie Li actually?

As for Xiao Ning'er, hearing how Nie Li uses his sharp words to attack the weak spot of Sacred family, she couldn't help but to feel happy. Her family has always been wanting to marry her off to the Sacred family, but in her heart she is conflicted. From the start her impression towards the Sacred family hasn't been good. Hearing how Nie Li subdued ShenXue and Shen Yue with his words to the point that they are speechless all while playing a rascal, she couldn't help laughing. At the same time her heart is deeply filled with adoration for Nie Li. How profound must one's knowledge need to be in order to tell the source of Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern with just a glance? So while these people are busy wasting their time, Nie Li has been reading books all along.

At this moment outside the classroom, Lu Ye hastily ran towards the grey robed elder and the vice principal's direction and passed the Book of Divine Lightning Fire to the grey robed elder.

Vice-Principal Ye Sheng repeatedly directed his attention to the grey robed elder's expression.

The grey robed elder flipped the Book of Divine Lightning Fire to page 30, diagram six. Seeing the Lightning Fire Inscription Pattern on the book, then comparing it with Scarlet Sunburst Inscription Pattern, his face became sullen and did not say anything.

Ye Sheng dared not speak. This truly is a scandal of the Sacred family. This matter involved the upper level of Glory City, therefore on this matter he dared not say anything.

Grey robed elder looked at the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. The words on it are very complex, even he only recognizes small part of the words. Nie Li actually had such profound knowledge, causing him to be astonished. He remained silent for a moment before saying ,"This student, how is the innate talent 0f Nie Li?"

Ye Sheng looked at Lu Ye. Regarding such nameless student, the Vice-Principal wouldn't know much about the student.

Lu Ye hastily reply "I just looked him, he only has a red soul realm."

Grey robed elder nodded his head "Such a pity, this child is so well educated. A pity that his innate talent is only this much, otherwise his future would be promising. Lu Sheng, arrange for him a library clerk position!"

"Yes!" Lu Sheng hastily nodded his head, he knew of grey robed elder's love for talented individuals. Although Nie Li's innate talent is poor, he is knowledgeable and could even read the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. By becoming a library clerk, he could also research and study more books like these. Everyone in Glory City has their priority on training their cultivation. Very few would research and study these kind of ancient books. This arrangement of the grey robed elder is in order to protect Nie Li. After all, the job of library clerk is to work inside the school, this way Sacred family wouldn't be able to suppress Nie Li.

But, would Nie Li fear the suppression of Sacred family? If it was in the past life, Nie Li would definitely have his tail between his legs, fearing Sacred family to the extreme. But in this life Nie Li definitely wouldn't swallow his grievances.

This resentment , Nie Li has kept tabs on it all and still has to repay the Sacred family!

Shen Xiu looked at Nie Li with enmity. Her hatred for Nie Li has reached the limit, coldly saying, "Today's matters, I will remember it!" Shen Xiu is a vindictive person, and, as Nie Li's teacher, she naturally had a lot of ways to cause trouble for Nie Li.

Heh heh, Nie Li sneered incessantly. As a teacher, she actually threatened a student in her class, so shameless! Even if Sacred family doesn't look to trouble him, he will take initiative to trouble the Sacred family!

This is still the first battle, Nie Li still has a lot of tactics to deploy. However, he didn't want to reveal his hand at the moment as his current strength is still not enough. He couldn't offend the Sacred family too much, after all they are still one of the major family of Glory City. Nie Li clearly understands that he desperately needs to enhance his strength.

After that, Shen Xiu didn't have the mood to continue the lecture, and hastily ended the lesson.

The things that happened in the lesson spread quickly among the students, passing from one to another. The usually lofty Sacred family, no matter how much they try to cover it, this kind of action violates the demon spiritist's code of conduct and thus would be disdained by all demon spiritist. Sacred family can only see Nie Li as the thorn in their side, but can't do anything to Nie Li. On the contrary, if anything were to happen to Nie Li, everyone would suspect the Sacred family. Such a blatant action, even the Sacred family couldn't dare do it, after all Sacred family couldn't hide the truth from the masses.

After this incident, Sacred family's prestige was greatly affected. It's said that the house master of the Sacred family tried to visit Ye Ziyun's father, the city lord of Glory City, but was rejected.

For Nie Li, this is something to be happy about.

Although he doesn't know how to get near to Ye Ziyun, if he could destroy the marriage between Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun, then it's something to be happy about.

After today's incident, Ye Ziyun's image of Shen Yue was reduced by quite a bit.

Vice-Principal's office.

Shen Xiu's sharp voice sounded.

"Vice-Principal Ye Sheng, this student Nie Li has no respect for his elders. He openly contradicts his teacher in class. Simply, nasty to no extent. I request the approval of vice principal to have him expelled from school!" Shen Xiu said emotionally.

Even without the elder's words, with Nie Li's profound knowledge, even if he couldn't become a powerful demon spiritist in the future, he could still become an important individual of some powerful demon spiritist, how could Ye Sheng expel such a student? Moreover Nie Li had the appreciation of that elder. But after all, Shen Xiu is a member of Sacred family, he still needs to give her some face, smiling as he reply "I will consider this matter. To let a student be expelled from school would still have great impact."

"Vice-Principal Ye Sheng, there's nothing to consider. I request the immediate expulsion of Nie Li, otherwise I will not teach the class!" Shen Xiu said angrily.

Ye Sheng's eye flashed, Shen Xiu this woman doesn't know when to stop. Putting on a smiling face, he said "That being the case, how about I transfer you to other class then?"

Shen Xiu slightly hesitated, she thought that Ye Sheng would give some face to the Sacred family, but in his words, Shen Xiu heard some meaning, Ye Sheng has firmly decided to protect Nie Li. If she was transferred to other class, she wouldn't have any way to trouble Nie Li. Shen Xiu cursed Ye Sheng in her heart, and swallowed this feeling and said, "No need then. Let's forget today's matter. Two months later there'll be the apprentice fighter test. If he's ranked in the the last three in the fighter apprentice class, then vice-principal Ye Sheng would have nothing else to say right? According to the rules of Holy Orchid Institute, being ranked in the last three would require them to be expelled from the school!"

"No problem with that!" Ye Sheng laughed.

Shen Xiu lets out a grunt, turned around walking towards the door.

Seeing Shen Xiu leaving, Ye Sheng's eye flashed a hint of chill. Shen Xiu relied on being a member of the Sacred family and was a little too arrogant and domineering. Ye Sheng thought again, even if Nie Li's results are poor, with his profound knowledge, he wouldn't be in the bottom three. Even if he is in the bottom three and is expelled from school, that elder would probably reach out to recruit Nie Li.

At this moment in the school library's 3rd floor, there's a lot of small rooms Originally meant as Holy Orchid Institute's student reading rooms, but at this moment, they became the base of Nie Li and his group because Nie Li has been hired by Holy Orchid Institute to be a library clerk. Being a clerk doesn't require one to do anything and would receive three hundred demon spirit coin every month, getting these kind of benefits who wouldn't agree?

The action of Holy Orchid Institute hiring Nie Li is very strange, but once giving it a little thought for a moment, Nie Li understood why. The higher level of Holy Orchid Institute did this to protect Nie Li from the suppression of Sacred family! Although the position of library clerk isn't big, but is still a clerk of Holy Orchid Institute, even if it's Sacred family, would still worry about repercussions.

In this matter, Nie Li is grateful towards Holy Orchid Institute.

Vice-Principal Ye Sheng doesn't know that, because of the elder's words that caused Nie Li to be hired as a library clerk, Holy Orchid Institute would greatly benefit in the near future.

"Nie Li, offending Sacred family like this, wouldn't it be bad?" Du Ze spoke after being silent for a momen. He's more of a cautious man.

"Who cares if it's good or not, it's fine as long as it feels great." Lu Piao curled his lips. Seeing Shen Xiu's face become distorted from anger, he felt great about it. In any case he had been unhappy about this woman.  
Nie Li looked towards Du Ze nodding his head "I know! In the last few days we haven't gone to class, Shen Xiu is probably anxious."

Since Nie Li already put it this way, Du Ze also didn't say anything else.

At this moment beside Nie Li,Du Ze, and Lu Piao, there are still three more commoner students. They were the ones who stood at the back of the class with Nie Li. Their innate talent wasn't that good as well, only having red soul realm. As for these three commoner, their names are, Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming. Nie Li still trusts them, in the previous life they were all Du Ze's direct subordinates, their relations with Nie Li couldn't be considered good but they were all loyal towards Du Ze. In the battle with the demon beast before Glory City was destroyed, they defended the city to their last breath and died in the battle with Du Ze, are all blood brothers!

And in this life, the small group of them are being led by Nie Li.

"I just spent more than six thousand demon spirit coins to purchase six primary soul crystals. I want to test your aptitude!" Nie Li said while looking at them.

"Test aptitude? Didn't we already have our aptitude tested when we enrolled into school?" Du Ze asked feeling puzzled.

Nie Li mysteriously smiled saying "My test are different from that one!"

Everyone in the room had their doubts. Ever since the establishment of Glory City, they have been always using the usual method. Their soul force has already been determined, what does Nie Li want to test? One primary soul crystal cost one thousand demon spirit coin and Nie Li actually brought six in one go! Although they had some doubts regarding Nie Li's words, due to the profound knowledge that Nie Li showed earlier on, they were convinced in Nie Li's words without any discussion.

"Generally, unused soul crystals are the most sensitive. If it is used to test a person's soul realm they will be extremely accurate. But once there is more than one person who has used the same soul crystal, the soul crystal will have interference and can barely test the soul realm's type and the strength of the soul force," Nie Li said, laughing.

"Other than soul realm's type and the strength of the soul force, what else can be tested?" Lu Piao asked curiously.

"The attributes and form of the soul realm!" Nie Li answered with a smile.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest all looked at each other, what Nie Li just said sounds very profound.


	13. Chapter 13 - Test Talent

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent!**

"Everyone take one soul crystal. These primary soul crystals are to be well kept. Before reaching a soul force of 500, this primary soul crystal can be used to check the level of your soul force. Once your soul force passes 500, you will need to get intermediate soul crystal!" Nie Li said as he distributed the soul crystals to everyone.

Seeing Nie Li passing the soul crystals to them, Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming expressions were terrified.

"How can we take such expensive stuff?" Wei Nan said. One primary soul crystal was worth a thousands demon spirit coins; their living expenses for two years wouldn't even reach that much and Nie Li was actually gifting them a soul crystal.

"Yeah, we can't accept this!" Zhu Xiangjun quickly added.

Zhang Ming also did the same. They are all commoner students, when had they had such an expensive things before?

"It's given by Nie Li, take it! Unless, you don't consider us as brothers?" Du Ze spoke in a deep voice as he frowned his brows.

Although Du Ze is a commoner, he still has prestige. The trio looked at each other for awhile and nodded their heads. Taking the soul crystal from Nie Li's hand their hearts are filled with gratitude.

"Nie Li, thanks, from now on you will be our boss. If there's anything just order us to do it." the trio said. They have already approved of Nie Li in their hearts and decided to follow Nie Li.

Hearing the trio's words, Nie Li slightly smiled. Having these brothers, the things Nie Li plans to do would have its' workload reduced by half!

"Du Ze, you'll test first!" Nie Li looked at Du Ze saying "Just do the same thing like what you did during enrollment!"

"Right," Du Ze nodded his head. Lifting the primary soul crystal, he slowly injecting soul force into the it. The soul crystal gradually started to shine. Getting brighter and brighter, shining on Du Ze's tender yet slightly matured face, speckles began appearing dancing around inside the soul crystal. Judging from this level of brightness, there is still quite a distance until reaching 1-star bronze demon spiritist.

The rest swept their gaze across it and are able to tell the the approximate number of dots in the speckle, every single dot represent one soul force.

"Du Ze, you improved very fast. You already have soul force of 52!" Lu Piao said excitedly, with soul force of 52, Du Ze would probably be the first among them to have his soul force to reach 100 first, becoming a 1-star demon spiritist.

Du Ze looked at Nie Li. Nie Li is currently concentrating on watching the soul crystal.

In Nie Li's view, the amount of soul force doesn't matter, be it tens or hundreds doesn't mean a thing, the most important thing would be the attributes and the form.

Within the soul crystal there are some dots of white light, glittering with reddish grey rays of light occasionally coming together changing into various shapes, just like a cloud.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li showed surprised over his face, speechlessly said "It's actually Lightning Fire attribute and it's also Heavenly Thundercloud form." No wonder Du Ze's cultivation training speed is so fast. With Heavenly Thundercloud form along with the Lightning Fire attribute simply made a perfect match. It was a pity that in the previous life Du Ze practised the Sacred Flame inscription pattern, so upon reaching 1-star gold rank demon spiritist he had already had reached his limit. But in this life, with Nie Li, Du Ze would have great changes.

"Lightning Fire attribute, Heavenly Thundercloud form?" Everyone present was puzzled by what Nie Li just said.

"In this world, there are no crippled soul realms. Red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure, and indigo are the seven colour types of soul realm. Each represents a person's unique personality and talents. Due to various reason, some soul realms are more easy to train, but that doesn't mean that red soul realms are crippled. If you find the right cultivation technique to train with, even with red soul realm, you can also unleash powerful strength. For those who grade the soul realm into different grades, in terms of soul force cultivation, they are a bunch of amateurs!" Nie Li faintly smiled as he said those stuff.

Hearing Nie Li's words, for Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest were thunderstruck This is too shocking, since the beginning of Glory City, those legend rank experts told them that the soul realm are graded. Orange is stronger than red, yellow is stronger than orange… didn't he say that those of legend rank experts were just a bunch of amateurs?

In the understanding on soul realm, even legend rank experts are not at the same level as Nie Li, Nie Li can contest any legend rank expert in soul realm knowledge. Because in his previous life, Nie Li reached a level above legend rank; a rank that is unimaginable for them.

Nie Li continued saying, "Once you find a suitable cultivation technique, any colour of soul realm can also reach the legend rank! Du Ze has a yellow soul realm with Lightning Fire attribute and the Heavenly Thundercloud form. With a suitable cultivation technique, inscription pattern and a Heavenly Thunder Demon Beast for his Lightning Fire attribute, his achievements will be shocking. Comparatively, his power would drop if he practiced other things, not to mention his cultivation would progress a lot slower."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Du Ze showed a distress look on his face, saying "Unfortunately, the Lightning Fire cultivation techniques in Glory City are incomplete. Even if they are recorded in ancient books, the language of the words would be from ancient times as well-" Half way through speaking Du Ze suddenly had a thought. Nie Li could even read the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. He looked towards Nie Li with hope filled eyes.

At this moment, Nie Li revealed a smile as though he had a card up his sleeve. He said, "With me here, there is nothing to worry about. It's just Lightning Fire cultivation techniques, nothing too difficult for me. I have with me the 69 strongest Lightning Fire cultivation techniques, which one do you want to practice?"

Heavenly Scarlet Lightning technique? No, this technique is too overbearing, especially once training reaches the ending, it can easy to damage one's meridians. Heavenly Qilin technique? This technique is indeed suitable for Du Ze's physique. This Heavenly Qilin technique doesn't have any issue with it but there isn't anyone that has tried practising it before, including the creator of this technique. But in Nie Li's view, the first 9 stages of this technique are very safe, and only the last 3 stages would have some difficulties.

The strength of Heavenly Qilin technique needs no mention. Practising up to the 9th stage is already shocking and amazing. As for the last 3 stages, that would depend on Du Ze's fate.

"You'll practice Heavenly Qilin technique, one of the three strongest Lightning Flame cultivation techniques. I will impart you with the chants for the technique and I'll also make a copy of the various martial arts for it in the future!" Nie Li soon imparted the chant for the technique to Du Ze. Heavenly Qilin technique's chant isn't too cryptic, so Du Ze remembered it very quickly.

Softly contemplating the chant inwards, Du Ze was extremely shocked by it. The Heavenly Qilin technique is definitely stronger than any other cultivation technique that he had seen in the past! Just by chanting, Du Ze already felt his soul realm frantically surging; his soul force also had obvious signs of strengthening. He has yet to begin training and his soul force already began to expand and increase!

It's foreseeable that after practising this Heavenly Qilin cultivation technique, Du Ze will have all kinds of leaps and bounds with his soul force!

All this time, Du Ze has been struggling with the bleak fate of his family. His dream is to change the fate of his parents and family, but he clearly knew that this goal was too far away. But at this moment, Du Ze felt that by diligently practising the Heavenly Qilin cultivation technique, all of this wouldn't pose a problem! All of this is given to him by Nie Li!

"I will record for you all the details of the cultivation technique in a few days!" Nie Li said as he faintly smiled.

Du Ze is filled with gratitude for Nie Li. His eye redden, solemnly saying, "The kindness of imparting Heavenly Qilin technique to me, I appreciate it. If you have anything I could be of help to you in the future, even if it's to hike the blade mountains or to enter the sea of flames, if I, Du Ze were to slightly hesitate, I'll be willing to die by the curse of heavens!"  
(TLN: "Hike the blade mountains or to enter the sea of flames" actually means that no matter what he will still do it even if it means death."

"Don't put it this way, we're good brothers! It's just a cultivation technique!" Nie Li slightly smiled as he patted on Du Ze's back.

To Nie Li, this is just a piece of cultivation technique, but for Du Ze to say, the significance of it would be different!

At this moment, Lu Piao already couldn't wait anymore from the excitement, saying at the side "You guys talk too mushy, as brothers we should share the blessings and the misfortune together! Nie Li, I'm just a red soul realm, am I also suitable to train soul force?"

"Of course, everyone can train in soul force, even if it's red soul realm, except there's a difference in the cultivation technique that is suited for red soul realm!" Nie Li said, smiling.

Lu Piao began injecting his soul force into the soul crystal. Quickly, the soul crystal began to glimmer. A dozen dots of lights carrying a little redness spun within the crystal. The brightness of the glow was smaller than Du Ze's by a lot! Seeing this scene, Lu Piao's face turned red. His soul force was simply too low.

"Red soul realm, with Chaos Attribute and the Scarlet Sun form!" Nie Li frowned his brows for a moment, "Scarlet Sun soul form, although is considered common, but it actually Chaos attributed which is surprisingly rare, there wouldn't be one Chaos attribute in hundreds of thousands of people. Why not practice the Holy Primal Chaos technique?"

"Holy Primal Chaos technique? Is it strong?" Lu Piao asked excitedly, as it sounded powerful from the name itself.

"Of course, Holy Primal Chaos technique isn't in any way inferior to Heavenly Qilin technique. As it doesn't require much practice, only the need to foster the Chaos Qi in your body, it suits you." Nie Li said, laughing, "It will depends on your luck as for training to the highest level."

Listening Nie Li's words, Lu Piao's eyes instantly shined. This piece of cultivation technique is too suitable for him. He chuckled as he said, "I don't need to practice to the highest level, I will be satisfied as long as I can reach 1-star silver rank demon spiritist."

1-star silver rank demon spiritist… If the creator of Holy Primal Chaos technique knew how "big" Lu Piao's ideal was the creator would have choked at the thought.

"1-star silver rank…" Nie Li is speechless. He estimated that before long Lu Piao will realise how laughable his dream is. Practising Holy Primal Chaos cultivation technique, it would be impossible to stabilize in 1-star silver rank. As the Chaos Qi accumulates in his body, Lu Piao's cultivation will also advance by leaps and bounds reaching a frightening level!

Nie Li also began to test Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun, Zhang Ming and gift them each with a set of powerful cultivation techniques. Although it can't be compare with Holy Primal Chaos or Heavenly Qilin technique,they are still cultivation techniques that no other technique in Glory City can be compared to. Not to mention the cultivation techniques were also the best suited to their aptitudes and soul realms, their future practice would also be more effective!

Wait till reaching 5-star bronze rank and find a suitable demon spirit, then their combat capabilities would also rapidly increase!

Glancing at the the piece of soul crystal in his hand, Nie Li prepared to test his own innate talent. Due to various reasons in his previous life, Nie Li took a lot of detours and the cultivation techniques he practised were very messy. This resulted in him lacking strength at the end of his training. Therefore in this life, he wanted to find the most suitable cultivation technique for himself!


	14. Chapter 14 - God Technique

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Heavenly God Cultivation Technique**

After injecting soul force into the soul crystal, a few bright spots appeared floating around in the soul crystal, but the soul crystal is basically dark.

"I suddenly feel relieved, Nie Li's soul force is a lot weaker than mine!" Lu Piao blinked his eyes as he laughed.

Du Ze gave Lu Piao a hard look.

Nie Li didn't mind. The amount of soul force doesn't matter much to him, at this moment Nie Li paid attention to the soul realm.

Red soul realm, fragmented and disordered forms with no attributes.

"Attributeless with a disordered soul realm," Nie Li smiled bitterly. "All soul realms are very strong, but if I were to say which kind of soul realm was the weakest, it would be the non-attributed soul realm. This is because it doesn't have any characteristic at all and the soul realm form is not condensed. Originally, my starting soul realm was like this but after practising various other cultivation techniques that caused it to become even more unruly."

"No wonder after spending a long amount of time practicing inside the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, I was still unable to breakthrough. So the root of the issue was this."

Attributeless soul realms are the most unstable and are the most likely to be changed.

Nie Li submerged deep into his thoughts. If there were any cultivation techniques suitable for attributeless soul realms, then there would only be three options: Heavenly God cultivation technique, War God cultivation technique, and Void God cultivation technique. Among these the Heavenly God technique was the most profound, the War God technique was the most overbearing, and the Void God technique was the most secretive. Based on future potential, the Heavenly God technique had the highest potential, but Heavenly God technique was also the hardest to practice.

With an attributeless soul realm, practising any kind of cultivation technique will be much slower than others. But if one is able to practice with the Heavenly God technique, it would be the strongest overall cultivation technique, since it shares various properties similar to attributeless soul realms. Once one succeeds in practicing with the Heavenly God cultivation technique, one would be able to practice all kinds of cultivation technique from all the different attributes, resulting in one having supreme power and being able to create their own path.

Practicing normal cultivation techniques, the soul realm would only be able to contain one demon spirit. If you get a stronger demon spirit then the previous spirit would need to be replaced. But with the Heavenly God cultivation technique, one can contain seven different demon spirits, each with a different attribute. Every time one integrated a demon spirit, one's strength would surge by a fold. Gathering seven powerful demon spirit can cause the cultivation and combat abilities to reach an alarming unimaginable level.

He was hesitant for quite awhile. Although the training speed isn't fast, much slower compared to Du Ze's, Lu Piao's and the trio's, once training and cultivation is successfully completed, then Heavenly God cultivation technique is without a doubt the strongest!

Nie Li mediated the chants, and began the most basic practice. In the future he may need the support of large amount of elixirs, but for now he would only need to practice the basic fundamentals.

Seeing as Nie Li begin his training, Du Ze, Pu Liao and the rest that were present in the room also began to practice their own cultivation techniques and began to absorb the energy from heaven and earth to strengthen their soul realms. The more they practice, the more they realise how mysterious and profound those cultivation techniques were.

Six people had their six soul realm rapidly rotating, surging up and expanding.

Whether it's Du Ze, Lu Piao, or the 3 commoner students, their soul force begin to significantly enhance.

The process of enhancing is simply astonishingly fast. After all, the cultivation technique given to them by Nie Li are all earth-shatteringly powerful techniques, that once started, the speed of practicing with it compared to normal cultivation techniques are ten or even more than hundred times faster.

Nie Li was practicing the Heavenly God technique, currently he doesn't seek fast cultivating, but prefered steadily laying the his foundation one step at a time. His soul realm was like the sea surging, constantly changing it's shape. Portions of soul force ebbing and flowing, Nie Li felt that his soul force already had been significantly strengthen.

The first stage of soul force practice is to reach the level of heart and soul as one. With the continuous enhancing of soul force, the soul realm began to surge over and over, gradually releasing cyan glow.

Nie Li and his group remained in the library devoting themselves into practice.

One day, two days… Over time, Nie Li's soul force rose from 5 to over 30.

This speed was simply amazing. If Shen Xiu were to know of Nie Li's cultivation speed reaching such frightening speed, what kind thoughts would she have.

Nie Li's speed, however, is considered slow. Du Ze's, Lu Piao's, and the trio's cultivation speeds were even faster than Nie Li's. Especially Du Ze, perhaps it wouldn't be long until he reach the 1-star bronze rank.

One can only imagine, after finishing a stage of their cultivation, how far would their soul force have risen?

Reaching 1-star bronze rank in two months, for Nie Li this isn't anything. Nie Li might even be able to reach 2-star or 3-star within this two months! During test in two months, what would Shen Xiu's expression be like?

At this moment, in the fighter apprentice class.

For the last couple of days, Nie Li and his group's seats were empty, no one knows where have they gone.

"Soon it'll be the 3rd night, Nie Li wouldn't have forgotten would he?" Xiao Ning'er looked forward for the arrival of night in her heart. Thinking of the things that happened on that day, the quietly sitting down Xiao Ning'er slightly blushed. Her face had a gentle pure smile, beautiful and attractive, causing the surrounding boys to become dumbfounded.

Ye Ziyun is very puzzled inside her heart. Recently Xiao Ning'er often was blankly lost in thought, causing her to have some curiosity over it. What actually happened causing Xiao Ning'er to be so preoccupied in thought. "Xiao Ning'er wouldn't have a crush on Nie Li, right?" Ye Ziyun didn't understand, "what's so good about that kid called Nie Li, to actually have made a prideful girl like Xiao Ning'er to fall for him?"

As Shen Xiu is teaching in the class, her gaze swept past the 6 empty seats, sneered in her heart. "Nie Li's probably bitterly practising right? Even so, so what? Nie Li thought that if he were to bitterly practice, he would be able to rise his soul force from 5 to 100 in just two months frame of time? This is absolutely impossible!"

If Nie Li had green soul realm or above, then he might have the chance to accomplish it. But Nie Li has a red soul realm! In her view, Nie Li is bound to lose! Nie Li actually dared to contradict her in class publicly, this would be the price!

She can only imagine, after being expelled how pitiful Nie Li's situation would be!

Shen Xiu revealed a faint sneer on her face as she continued to tirelessly lecturing "Red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure, and indigo are the seven different soul realms, with red as the lowest grade. Within the hundreds years of Glory City history, only a few managed to practice up to silver rank demon spiritist level. Unless having some fortuitous circumstances, red soul realms have a limit for the soul force it can contain, which is 600, the higher it goes, the harder it is!"

Hearing Shen Xiu's words, the crowd of commoner students below the stage revealed disappointed expressions on their face. Soul force could only reach a maximum of 600, which means that unless one to have good fortune , the maximum they can reach is just the 5-star bronze rank.

Those students with red soul realm couldn't help to complain at the injustice, why do they only have red soul realm.

"There are some things that are decided by heavens upon birth, we have to succumb to our fate. Some people would be sheltered upon birth, and some would be an inferior commoner upon birth!" Shen Xiu laughed a cry.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er frowned their brows in disgust upon hearing Shen Xiu's words. They didn't like Shen Xiu since the beginning, and the words Shen Xiu spoke were too much. With Glory City under the threats of demon beast, Shen Xiu still continued to try and stir up conflicts between commoners and nobles, simply disregarding the situation.

Listening Shen Xiu's words, those commoner students tightly clenched their fist, blood almost oozed out from their palms. Although they were very angry about what Shen Xiu said, but most of them still endured it. Not everyone had the courage to contradict the teacher with withdrawing from school as a bet.

They wouldn't and didn't dare to do it, and because of that, they had deep admiration for Nie Li in their heart.

What Nie Li didn't know that the constant mocking of the commoner students by Shen Xiu actually became the spiritual motivation for the commoner students. Almost every single commoner student wished Nie Li to win, chasing this vicious Shen Xiu away. The recent action of Nie Li won the hearts of these commoner students.

As time went on, the incident of Nie Li giving sacred family a hard slap in their face and his bet with Shen Xiu soon became well known, almost everyone throughout Holy Orchid Institute were discussing about this matter.

"He actually said that he'll raise his soul force from 5 to 100 in two months! He simply doesn't know his place!"

"Yeah, even a cyan soul realm super genius might not be able to accomplish it!"

"I hope Nie Li would win, really hate that mean woman."

"Me too, although his chances of winning is very slim." 70% of the students in Holy Orchid Institute are commoners. Nie Li offended Shen Xiu and the Sacred family for standing up for them causing them to support Nie Li in their heart.

A lot of people didn't like the Sacred family, some of the noble children still disapprove of Nie Li.

Even if Sacred family was in the wrong, Sacred family are still one of the 3 major family in Glory City. Nie Li's action is offending his superiors, it showed contempt for authority! They even look at Nie Li as the scum within nobles.

"Some people just like to stand together with commoners, what can you do about it?" they were ridiculing Nie Li.  
Late in the afternoon.

Majority of the students in Holy Orchid Institute all went to eat. The library was exceedingly quiet, Nie Li and the group of people ate together and went back to the library to continue their practice.

"Nie Li, my soul force is already 89! With the current speed, I would be able to breakthrough into 1-star bronze rank in a week!" Du Ze whispered, his voice had unquenchable excitement in it. This speed of cultivation in his view is impossible to imagine!

"Not bad" Nie Li chuckled, this speed is within Nie Li's expectation.

Not just Du Ze, Lu Piao and the others were also in ecstasy and excitement, their soul force also made great progress. With the current speed, even for them to reach 1-star bronze rank in two months would be possible.

They strengthen of soul force is too fast. So fast, that it was to the point that it was no longer a lofty goal. It was just like living within a dream!

"We need to get some elixirs, with elixirs only then will our cultivation speed be faster!" Nie Li said.

Listening to Nie Li's words, Du Ze and the group of people were shocked. Yeah, they hadn't taken any elixirs and their cultivation speed was already this fast. If they were to consume some elixirs, how fast would their cultivation speed become?

But. where would they find elixirs?

Elixirs that could enhance cultivation, could cost tens of thousands of demon spirit coins!

Although they earned roughly 16 thousands demon spirit coin from killing horned sheep, buying the soul crystals alone spent quite a lot of it leaving them with barely 10 thousand demon spirit coins.

"You guys continue training in the library, I have some matters to attend to tonight. I need to find a way to make more money with the remaining 10 thousand demon spirit coins!" Nie Li said laughing. With more money, they can purchase the elixirs that enhance the cultivation.

They didn't know what Nie Li planned to do, but since Nie Li already had his plan, they wouldn't ask much about it.

Tonight, Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er had promised to meet! If Nie Li helped Xiao Ning'er to rid her of her illness, that can also be considered a good deed.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio did not think that the reason Nie Li left was to go meet with Goddess Xiao Ning'er. If they were to know, they would definitely be depressed, Nie Li preferred girls over his friends!


	15. Chapter 15- Guidance

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Guidance**

Just when Nie Li and his group were chatting, Nie Li's gaze suddenly turned towards a distant direction. Amongst the rows of book shelves, a graceful figure was currently holding a thick book looking down at it. A head of purple hair was like a waterfall falling. Beside the ears, bundles of hair were tied up with silk thread adding more lovely temperament to her.

The evening sunlight shined on her delicate face, making her more elegant and attractive.

Nie Li's heartbeat fasten by just looking at her. For an instant, countless memories flooded his head. At the Endless Desert, hiding and running from the chase of countless demon beast, in those death and life situations, with Nie Li's sharp sense of danger, he saved the survivors countless times and gradually got together with Ye Ziyun as they grew to know each other better.

Although Nie Li's cultivation was extremely poor and the gap between him and Ye Ziyun was as wide as the sky, both of them still got together.

That night, Nie Li touched Ye Ziyun's smooth back, the crazy love for her in his heart couldn't be suppressed much longer. Ye Ziyun under the moonlight, were as a perfect image of a goddess statue, her attractive face, her curvy body, smooth and dedicate jade arms, perky twin perks… Those crazy scenes were deeply imprinted in Nie Li's heart.

Nie Li of that time, never in his imagination that a goddess-like beautiful like Ye Ziyun actually fell for him.

Later, in order to cover himself and other survivors to escape, Ye Ziyun died in the battle. Seeing that scene, Nie Li's heart were as though it was stabbed by someone. He still remembers that kind of piercing pain. If it wasn't to fulfill Ye Ziyun's wishes to protect her family to safety, Nie Li of that time would definitely follow her together.

'If it wasn't that mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book, I wouldn't be able to come back to life, wouldn't be able to see her again!'

Nie Li inhaled a deep breath, calming himself down from his inner excitement. He had always been searching for a chance to get close to Ye Ziyun, but he didn't want to disturb her. Anyways since the marriage between her and Shen Yue had not been set yet, the current Nie Li felt an urgent need to enhance his strength.

Only by having strength, he could deter Sacred family, and then be able to snatch Ye Ziyun from the hands of Shen Yue.

"You guys go up first, I still have some matters to attend!" Nie Li looked towards Du Ze, Pu Liao and the trio saying.

Du Ze and Lu Piao followed Nie Li's gaze. Hands holding onto an ancient book, the beauty quietly reading was like an elf in the evening, simply perfect. Wearing a white silk dress, having a graceful demeanour, leaning against the bookshelf. With a dignified posture, quiet and elegant like a lotus out of the water, holy and noble causing one not dare to profane. They instantly knew what Nie Li wanted to do.

Everyone likes beautiful things. It was just that when facing Ye Ziyun, they didn't even have the courage to go forward due to their low self-esteem .

Nie Li walked towards Ye Ziyun's direction.

"I bet Nie Li will fail in 15 minutes, the prettiest girl in class would definitely ignore him!" Lu Piao said confidently smiling.

"I hope Nie Li wouldn't get a blow too big for him." Du Ze murmured.

They hid in a corner looking at Nie Li. "He'll probably get ignored by her. The prettiest girl in class isn't that easy to go near to, even Shen Yue also failed to get close to her numerous times."

Ye Ziyun quietly reading books at dusk, this beautiful scene Nie Li couldn't bear to break it.

Nie Li, unexpectedly, found that the book Ye Ziyun is reading is actually that Book of Divine Lightning Fire.

Ye Ziyun furrowed her brows while flipping through the book. She is someone that has a strong competitive spirit and is also very hard working, no matter if it's the talent, cultivation, or even her knowledge, they are also far stronger that ordinary people. She still had that little pride in her heart, but she actually realised the gap between her and Nie Li was actually so huge.

The stuff in the Book of Divine Lightning Fire is too profound!

The first volume was translated, which was okay, but, after the first volume, the other volumes were written with the language of Snow Wind Empire. She didn't understand any of it!

On knowledge, Ye Ziyun is indeed stronger than her peers, but she found the wrong guy to compare herself to. After all Nie Li had been reborn.

Seeing Ye Ziyun holding and flipping through the Book of Divine Lightning Fire, with Nie Li's understanding towards Ye Ziyun, he naturally guessed Ye Ziyun's mind. He couldn't help but smile as he walked to the side of Ye Ziyun, and teasingly said "So, student Ye Ziyun is also interested in Book of Divine Lightning Fire?"

Ye Ziyun then recovered from her deep thoughts. Looking at Nie Li, her face revealed a surprised expression, she obviously did not expect to bump into Nie Li here. Think again, Nie Li is probably here reading books, otherwise how could he have that much knowledge?

"This book is too profound, I just took a skimmed through them and realised that I couldn't read a lot of things inside!" Ye Ziyun closed the Book of Divine Lightning Fire, elegantly saying while politely keeping her distance with Nie Li.

Ye Ziyun's slender figure, although she was a few steps away, subtle fragrance could be smelt from her. Nie Li knew that this is her unique body fragrance, causing one to be mesmerized. This fragrance, so familiar and intimate, is the fragrance in his memories.

"This Book of Divine Lightning Fire is written with the words from the Snow Wind Empire era. The words from that era are slightly esoteric and hard to understand, but if you can first learn the words from the Black Gold Empire era, you will find them easier to understand and can read the words from the Snow Wind Empire era much more easily." Nie Li smiled saying.

"Words from Black Gold Empire era?" Ye Ziyun carefully recalled, before the Age of Darkness, there were 3 eras that were rather well recorded the most powerful empires for each era are, respectively, the Saint Spirit Empire era, the Snow Wind Empire era, and the Sacred Empire era. Black Gold Empire is a relatively big empire in the era of Snow Wind Empire.

Nie Li is well-learnt and knows a lot of stuff, Ye Ziyun couldn't help to feel a little admiration.

"But to learn an era's language to read this book is not necessary. Also with your aptitude, is not too suitable to practice Lightning Fire cultivation techniques." Nie Li's expressions were calm, unlike other boys who're so reserved and stiff in front of Ye Ziyun.

After all, Nie Li understands Ye Ziyun too well, down to the depth of bones.

"Oh? Then what cultivation technique is suitable for me?" Ye Ziyun sizing the boy in front of her, Nie Li's knowledge caused her to feel a little dejected and depressed.

"If I guessed correctly, with your family, someone in the family used soul force to examine your body before, you're currently practicing Snow Wind cultivation technique, so Snow Wind cultivation technique is probably the best suited for your physique!" Nie Li faintly smiled saying.

Ye Ziyun's eyes widened, shocked as she look at Nie Li, Nie Li actually guessed correctly, her grandfather indeed used his soul force to examine her body before, but that was a secret not known to others, after all by examining once used up large amount of soul force, how did Nie Li know of this?

Seeing Ye Ziyun's expression, Nie Li knew that he guessed correctly, smiled saying "Although your family examined your physique before, but he definitely couldn't detect your soul realm's form, so the cultivation technique he chose might not be suitable for you."

"The form of the soul realm?" Ye Ziyun frowned her brows, she didn't know what that is.

"How about taking a little bit of time and let me examine your soul force's form?" Nie Li asked towards Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun raised her head looking at Nie Li, thought for a moment and shook her head, "No need!" She still kept her distance from Nie Li. If Nie Li's method of examining is similar to her grandfather, then there will be bound to have some skin contact. Ye Ziyun still have some precautions against Nie Li.

Seems to guessed what Ye Ziyun is thinking, Nie Li smiled. He knew that Ye Ziyun thought too much, saying, "Actually the method of examining is very simple, get an unused soul crystal when you get back, then by injecting your soul force into the soul crystal, I just need to observe the soul crystal awhile to tell your soul realm's form."

"Oh? That simple?" Ye Ziyun apologetically looked at Nie Li, seems like she misunderstood Nie Li, a single soul crystal wouldn't need that much money.

"If you want to test the form of your soul realm, look for me here tomorrow around this time." Nie Li finished his words, turned around and left.

Ye Ziyun astounded looking at Nie Li. Usually when boys talked to her, they would want to chat for a little longer, but Nie Li is actually an exception. What kind of person is Nie Li actually? She realised she doesn't understand this classmate at all.

Nie Li's gasped Ye Ziyun's character. The more he tries to get closer to Ye Ziyun, the further Ye Ziyun will distance herself against him. The time in the future is still long, first leave a good impression in Ye Ziyun then slowly build up their relationship.

Ye Ziyun clenched her teeth, sounded "Classmate Nie Li."

"What's the matter?" Nie Li turned his head asking.

Seeing that Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were talking in the distance and when Nie Li walked away, Ye Ziyun actually called out to him, caused Du Ze, Lu Piao and the group to look at each other dumbfounded.

"Sure enough, he deserves to be the boss. First, he made Ning'er Goddess to take the initiative to send breakfast, and now actually made Ye Goddess call out to him For the happiness of the rest of my life, I need to ask boss for some guidance." Wei Nan murmured.

This caused jealousy from bystanders, to be able to speak with Ye Goddess, how many men wished for that kind of thing?

Du Ze and Li Piao looked at each other.

"Seems like we underestimated Nie Li!"

"This guy is secretive of his skills!"

"Nie Li hooked up with Ning'er goddess, and he definitely can also hook up with Ye Goddess. holding one on the left and on the right hugging the other, his happiness is boundless!"

Nie Li doesn't know of the discussions between these brothers, hearing Ye Ziyun calling for him was unexpected, he surprised turning his head back.

"Classmate Nie Li's knowledge on inscription patterns is profound. I have some questions for Nie Li, is it okay?" Ye Ziyun asked with her bright eyes looking at Nie Li.

"Of course you can, pray tell." Nie Li laughed

Ye Ziyun did not get her hopes too high, after all the questions that she wanted to ask weren't things that ordinary people can solve. In the terms of understand inscription patterns, the knowledge of Ye Ziyun, who was born into one of the major families, learned was far surpassed her peers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Demonic Magic?**

Ye Ziyun took out two inscription scrolls from her interspatial ring.

Experts usually store their techniques in inscription patterns. Writing them onto inscription scrolls, then when in battle, they can activate the inscription scroll to release powerful battle techniques, much faster than if they were to perform the techniques themselves. But inscription scrolls are usually very expensive. Just a blank inscription scroll would cost up to hundreds of demon spirit coins, a bronze rank inscription scroll would cost thousands of demon spirit coins, and a silver rank inscription scroll would cost more than 10 thousand demon spirit coins. As for gold rank, the price of it is simply unimaginable.

They are extremely precious things which ordinary people can not afford.

"These two inscription scrolls are Snow Wind inscriptions." Ye Ziyun's pale fingers slowly opened one of the bronze rank inscription scrolls, "These two inscription scrolls seem to had some error when it was drawn, and thus left them unable to be activated but I can't find the root of the issue."

Nie Li's gaze swept pass these two inscription patterns on the scroll, and found the problem with the two inscription patterns.

He spent so much time in his previous life inside the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, that Nie Li's knowledge about inscription patterns had reached perfection, regardless of attribute. To him inscription patterns of all kinds were simple to grasp. Correcting two bronze rank inscription scrolls to him held no challenge.

"Even if the professors couldn't tell the root of the problem with these two bronze inscription patterns, with your family background, couldn't you ask your father for the answer?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye Ziyun.

Within Ye Ziyun's lavender coloured eyes, flashed a hint of sadness in it.

Nie Li suddenly understood. Ye Ziyun never had a mother since birth, and with her father being the City Lord, he was busy throughout the day. Her grandfather was a legend rank demon spiritist, so he had to lead his men to explore St. Ancestral Mountains, eliminating any potential crisis for Glory City. So naturally no one could help Ye Ziyun.

Thinking of this, Nie Li felt pity for Ye Ziyun, saying "In the future if there's any problems, you can find me here around this time!"

Finish saying his words, Nie Li's gaze fell onto the two bronze rank inscription scrolls, pointing to one of the two bronze rank inscription scrolls saying "This Bronze rank inscription scroll is the Snow Wind Attribute's Icy Wind, Sharp as Knifes inscription, the inscription structure has no issue with it, but this is a faulty scroll."

"Faulty scroll?" Ye Ziyun asked surprised.

"Right, the person who made this faulty scroll is an expert fraud. if one's eyesight is not sharp enough, being led into buying this scroll is understandable." Nie Li said laughing, "Icy Wind, Sharp as Knifes inscription is drawn using the blood of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm. The blood of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm is usually a silver-grey colour, not this bright silvery-red colour. My guess is that this is written with the blood of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm's larva. The larva of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm isn't strong enough, and therefore caused this Icy Wind, Sharp as Knifesinscription to be unable to activate."

An adult Snow Wind Spiritual Worm's blood being silvery-grey colour while their blood's colour being silvery-red when they are in their larval stage, Ye Ziyun never thought that the problem was actually something like this. She took this inscription scroll that was unable to activate and asked several professors in the school, and even the vice-principal, but none of them were able to find the problem with it because the bronze rank inscription scroll was correct drawn!

This mystery was hidden within her heart for a long time now. That was until today, when this mystery was finally resolved.

So her perspective was wrong, the inscription had no issues, thus her wanting to find a problem with the inscription was naturally impossible!

This kind of issue, Nie Li could actually tell with just a look, how profound must one's knowledge be to accomplish this? Was the knowledge of those professors and the vice-principal below Nie Li's?

A deep admiration emerged within Ye Ziyun for Nie Li, as she also gradually lowered her guard against Nie Li.'A person with such vast knowledge, presumably their character wouldn't be too bad right?'

"What about this bronze rank Inscription?" Ye Ziyun pointed towards the other bronze rank inscription scroll. While she pointing towards the scroll, she looked at him again. Nie Li was slightly taller than her by a little bit, with a chiselled face, sharp brows, and bright eyes, he was quite handsome.

In the past, Nie Li's presence in the class was very low. Until today when Ye Ziyun began to have some understanding towards Nie Li did her heart begin to feel deep admiration for Nie Li.

"This inscription pattern is Snow Wind attribute's Icy Wind, Sudden Snow inscription. Icy Wind, Sudden Snow is originally a silver rank inscription pattern, but the Icy Wind, Sudden Snow left behind by the Age of Darkness was incomplete. Afterwards people tried to patch it and in the process caused it to drop a level becoming a bronze rank inscription pattern." Nie Li said.

Ye Ziyun had her doubts, she never thought that there is still such history behind it. Which book was it recorded in, and how come she have never seen it before?

She heard Nie Li continue his speech, "In addition to dropping to bronze rank inscription pattern, their patches for Icy Wind, Sudden Snow caused it to gain a problem with it's structure, and thus often it should have problems when activating causing it to be unusable. It just needs to be adjusted a little."

"Structural changes? How would you change it?" Ye Ziyun's eyes were filled with doubts, even if it's her grandfather, he dared not tamper with the structure of a inscription pattern because inscription patterns passed down from ancient eras were already in a perfect form. Although her grandfather is a legend rank demon spiritist and can create inscription patterns, it's still very hard to adjust a inscription pattern.

"Do you have pen?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun's right hand moved, retrieving a silver horn pen from her interspatial ring made from the horns of a horned sheep.

As Nie Li took the silver horn pen from Ye Ziyun's hand, his finger accidentally touched Ye Ziyun's palm. That soft skin contact made his heart flutter.

She immediately drew her hand back, suddenly raising her head. Her alert eyes looking at Nie Li. She thought that Nie Li intentionally tried to take advantage of the situation, but was surprised to find Nie Li holding onto the silver horn pen with dignified look on his face.

Perhaps she thought too much, the contact earlier made her feel a strange feeling.

Nie Li drew a few simple strokes on the white paper, and an inscription pattern more complete than Icy Wind, Sudden Snow appeared on the paper. The shape of the strokes were exactly well-proportioned, as though they were printed.

Nie Li ended up drawing such complex inscription patterns with just a few random looking strokes, such frightening ability made her gasp in amazement. This adjusted Icy Wind, Sudden Snow inscription became even more complex and difficult to understand, even Ye Ziyun couldn't understand it.

"This is the completed Icy Wind, Sudden Snow inscription." Nie Li said looking towards Ye Ziyun, "It's a silver rank inscription pattern."

Ye Ziyun's gaze fell onto this Icy Wind, Sudden Snow inscription pattern, her brows furrowed, this adjusted Icy Wind, Sudden Snow turned out to be twice as complex compared to before. The current her couldn't verify how effective is the inscription pattern, unless someone were to make it into a scroll.

She had not seen this kind of inscription pattern before!

"This Inscription Pattern is made with 36 foundation patterns in it's structure" Nie Li explained, "This is a stable structure, the previous structure wasn't stable!"

Ye Ziyun let out an 'en' full of doubts. She didn't ask any further, only keeping the inscription pattern altered by Nie Li, preparing to get people to make this into a scroll to test it out to see if it was as Nie Li said, a silver rank inscription pattern.

She then sought further guidance about some problems she had with Snow Wind inscription patterns as well as cultivation techniques. Nie Li's answers were calm and smooth. Under Nie Li's tutoring, Ye Ziyun eased her doubts about Nie Li, admiring him even more. How much time would a person need to spend in order to have profound knowledge like Nie Li?

"Classmate Nie Li, thanks a lot for your answers. Don't forget our deal about meeting here tomorrow; rain or shine" Before leaving, Ye Ziyun smiled graceful as pearl, beautiful and refined.

That bright smile caused Nie Li to be a little absent-minded. Ye Ziyun left waving her hand. The tender view of her back leaving was graceful and attractive.

Nie Li's mood suddenly became even more cheerful, very satisfied with his first chat with Ye Ziyun.

Just when Nie Li was preparing to leave, a hand emerge from the side, grabbing onto Nie Li's collar.

"You," Nie Li's eyes landed on the person and his expression darkened. This person was Shen Yue.

Shen Yue's right hand grabbed onto Nie Li's collar as he stared fiercely at Nie Li "What did Ye Ziyun talk to you about?"

"Release your hand, otherwise I won't be polite." Nie Li coldly replied.

"Heh, heh, won't be polite to me? Nie Li, you think too highly of yourself, who do you think you are? Thinking you're so great just because you know a few inscription pattern? You're still far too lowly! Stay away from Ye Ziyun, otherwise, I'll show you a good time!" Shen Yue said fiercely.

Du Ze, Li Piao, and the trio upon seeing that, immediately rushed over. At this moment there were about six or seven lackeys by Shen Yue's side, glaring at Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio, both sides' fighting spirit ignited.

The other students in the library upon seeing this, started to distance themselves, fearing that they would become involved in this.

"What happened?"

"I heard that Shen Yue and Nie Li had a conflict regarding Ye Goddess, looks like they'll be soon fighting."

"Who is this Nie Li? To actually dare offend Shen Yue, he's a member of the Sacred family!"

"Nie Li is crazy, he doesn't know his place! Shen Yue will soon reach 1-star bronze rank. How can Nie Li be able to do anything to him."

In Shen Yue's view, with his strength, handling Nie Li is very easy. He only needed to use 1/10th of his strength to be able to suppress Nie Li!

Nie Li looked at the arrogant Shen Yue with contempt. In his view, Shen Yue is just a kid, he never thought of Shen Yue as a threat since the start! 'Even if your whole Sacred family could only barely play with me, who do you think you are Shen Yue?'

No matter if it's strength or soul force level, the current Nie Li is inferior compared to Shen Yue. After all Nie Li only started practicing Heavenly God Cultivation Technique 2 days ago. But in Nie Li's view, Shen Yue's ability of using his strength and soul force is no different from a primitive human.

'Although my current physical strength is only 38 and my soul force is 32, to force you to faint I am more then enough.'

"You think that by relying on having Sacred family as a background, you can be arrogant and despotic? Having green soul realm is a genius? You're still far from it!" Nie Li holding onto Shen Yue's fist, pressed his middle finger onto the joint of the wrist. His strength passed from his middle finger onto the joint, slowly breaking open Shen Yue's hold.

Shen Yue was surprised to find that when Nie Li gripped his hand, his whole arm went numb. Numb and weak, no matter how he tried to use his strength, his hand couldn't resist being forced open.

In just a moment, Nie Li's hand was like a steel clamp, clamping onto Shen Yue's hand, a sharp terrible pain was felt which cause Shen Yue's face to be distorted.

'How did Nie Li do that? My strength is obviously stronger than Nie Li's, but I couldn't even resist?'

In Shen Yue's mind, his impression of Nie Li has always been that of someone with a bottom rank, poor innate soul realm talent, and weak physique. While in his mind, he was the genius in the class, blessed with green soul realm, and had been taking all sorts of elixir from a young age, causing his physique to be stronger than his peers.

But, in this short battle of strength, he's totally unable to beat Nie Li!

What kind of demonic magic did Nie Li use?!

Nie Li faintly sneered. Although his strength at this moment has not been enhanced, Nie Li's ability to control his strength isn't something that Shen Yue can match. Nie Li penetrated into Shen Yue's acupuncture point on his wrist with the power in his fingertip to instantly cause Shen Yue's arm to lose its' strength.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Thrown Out**

Seeing how his fist was opened by Nie Li, and Shen Yue's face twisted in a pained expression. Shen Yue's lackeys were all dumbfounded.

"What happened? What happened to Boss Shen Yue?"

They blankly stared at Shen Yue. In their opinion, Shen Yue was certainly more than enough to handle Nie Li, but then why would Shen Yue have such painful expression on his face? What was going on?

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio weren't too surprised. Seeing that scene, they were very calm. Ever since practicing the cultivation techniques imparted to them by Nie Li, their cultivation advanced by leaps and bounds. Although their soul force had yet to reach 100, their strength had already undergone a large enhancement.

The cultivation technique that Nie Li practised must be stronger than theirs. They didn't know how high Nie Li's cultivation had reached but to suppress Shen Yue it was still more then enough!

What they didn't know was that Nie Li's current cultivation speed is slightly slower than theirs. Although his strength is still weak, with the vast, profound knowledge from his previous life, even if Nie Li was ordinary person with no cultivation, he was still more then enough to mess with Shen Yue.

Nie Li coldly said, "Ziyun's name isn't something you are worthy of saying. If I were to find out that you're following Ziyun again, when I see you again I'll hit you once!" After his rebirth, Nie Li wouldn't allow anyone to have any evil intentions towards Ziyun! That kind of life and death they had as well as the feeling they shared isn't Shen Yue, this garbage, can understand.

"This is impossible, how can I lose!" Shen Yue unwilling to accept the fact, never in his imagination that he would lose to Nie Li, his expressions became sinister, "You forced my hand!"

Shen Yue's soul realm started surging, spirals of soul force came out of Shen Yue's body, bombarding towards Nie Li.

Although he had no demon spirit combat abilities, Shen Yue could already use his soul force to bombard Nie Li's soul realm directly.

Shen Yue's soul force already reached 78, and as for Nie Li's soul force, two days ago it was still 5, but now it had already reached over 30.

Nie Li's soul force is still only half ofShen Yue's!

"Not good, Nie Li just started cultivating his soul force for two days. His soul force won't be able to fight against Shen Yue." Du Ze's facial expression changed, but he was still quite far from Nie Li. Not only that, there was still also Shen Yue's lackeys blocking the way Those 6 lackeys were already bronze rank, so Du Ze and the others couldn't get near Nie Li.

Shen Yue rotated his soul realm, his soul force rushing towards Nie Li's direction.

"Ha ha, such weak and small soul force and still dared be arrogant in front of me!" Shen Yue felt that Nie Li's soul force was very weak and small, with his current strength of soul force, could easily crush Nie Li!

"Ridiculous!" Nie Li contemptuously sneered, he challenged numerous master demon spiritist with powerful peerless super demon spirits in his previous life. Those master demon spiritists, aside from having super powerful demon spirits and soul forces, their control over their soul forces had also been at a frightening level.

Although in this life, Nie Li's soul force is still weak, Nie Li still had the accumulated experience of his countless deathmatches from his past life. His control over soul force is still present, even if the soul force is only at 30 level but even if a bronze rank demon spiritist were to face him, they wouldn't have a single advantage when facing him!

Shen Yue's usage of soul force was simply boorish and crude, only knowing how to bombard his enemy's soul realm. In Nie Li's view, this kind of control over soul force is simply no different from barbarians.

Soul force isn't to be used in this way!

In Nie Li's view, there are weak spots all over Shen Yue. If Nie Li desired, Shen Yue would already be a dead corpse on the floor in a breath's time.

Nie Li did not bother to kill Shen Yue, because to Nie Li, Shen Yue could not threaten him even a little bit!  
Would a tiger treat a chicken as a threat?

Laughable that some people aren't self-aware of themselves. Shen Yue felt that his own soul force is an irresistible force. An expression of ecstasy appeared on his face, imagining Nie Li's suffering expression.

Right when Shen Yue's soul force was about to bombard Nie Li's soul realm, Nie Li's soul force condensed into a set of fine needles, attacking Shen Yue's soul realm.

One point penetration!

Shen Yue's soul force was spread flat, while Nie Li's soul force condensed into fine needles. Although Nie Li only used a small portion of soul force, his soul force needles slammed onto Shen Yue's soul force.

"Urghh!" Shen Yue suddenly let out a shrill, similar to when pig is being slaughtered. Wherever Nie Li's soul force needles attacked, Shen Yue's soul force punctured and unable to stop the advancing needles. Nie Li's soul force needles bombarded onto Shen Yue's soul realm.

With a ripping pain in his soul realm, Shen Yue's sweat started rolling down all over, gasping to breath, as though he saw something horrifying.

His soul realm jolted, and his mind was in shock. Shen Yue's vision gradually blurred, and Nie Li in front of him suddenly became as majestic as a mountain! This caused him to felt that he couldn't resist! Nie Li's cold gaze, caused him to feel chill deep in his heart.

Nie Li's gaze was as a sword released from it's scabbard. After experiencing countless life and death battles in his previous life, and with countless experts who died by Nie Li's hand,, Nie Li's soul contained a bone-penetrating chill. With such a frightening aura, it wasn't odd that a child like Shen Yue couldn't resist.

Too frightened, Shen Yue felt his pants warming He'd been so scared that he urinated.

"What happened? What actually happened?" Shen Yue's few 1-star bronze rank lackeys revealed puzzled expression.  
They clearly felt that Shen Yue's soul force is way stronger then Nie Li's. Shen Yue had the obvious advantage, so how would he have his soul realm defeated? What actually happened just now?

Nie Li's actions were too quick, leaving ShenYue without any chance to react!

"So scared you peed yourself. You smell, just a trash like you actually dared to threaten me. I'm lazy to waste any more time on you, get lost, and stay away from me!" Nie Li picked Shen Yue up with one hand. With a thrust Nie Li flung his hand towards outside.

Boom!

Shen Yue was thrown out of the window, heavily landing onto the ground, raising thick dust.

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

Shen Yue's lackeys immediately rushed out, and hurriedly helped Shen Yue up. They saw that Shen Yue's pants were actually wet.

"Quickly bring me away!" Shen Yue's eyes furrowed. He still felt extreme fear and the flow of heat on his crotch.

Shen Yue's lackeys immediately brought him away.

The few that know Nie Li and Shen Yue were all dumbfounded. Nie Li actually lifted Shen Yue in one hand and threw him out of the window! Was this a dream?

In the fighter apprentice class, Nie Li's innate talent was completely unable to compete against Shen Yue. Everyone thought that Nie Li would be taught a lesson, but didn't expect that the one being taught a lesson wasn't Nie Li, but Shen Yue!

Although a lot people didn't see the process of the fight, Shen Yue was defeated, this was an indisputable fact.  
"Ha ha, Shen Yue was actually scared to the point he peed. It is obviously his soul realm was penetrated, could Nie Li's soul force is already stronger than Shen Yue's?"

"It's said that Nie Li had a bet with teacher Shen Xiu! If he managed to reach 1-star bronze rank in two months, teacher Shen Xiu would automatically resign. So Nie Li had a card up his sleeves!"

"Nie Li only has a red soul realm, how did he get enhanced so fast?"

Everyone in the Library were talking about the matter.

Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio exchanged looks. Du Ze and the others had red faces from the sense of extreme excitement and ecstasy. Today Shen Yue was taught a lesson, that was simply too satisfying. Up until today, Shen Yue had been too arrogant, they all longed see him unhappy!

The incident in the Library created ripples among the students, but in the huge Holy Orchid Institute, it did not have too big of an impact and eventually it soon calmed down. Nie Li and the others continued to practice diligently.

In Shen Xiu's office.

"What did you say? You were thrown out of Library by Nie Li?" Shen Xiu put on a calm face, "Your strength has already reached 63 and your soul force has also reached 78, could Nie Li be stronger than you?"

Fear lingered as Shen Yue thought of what happened earlier. That kind of murderous chill had left a deep shadow within his heart. Whenever he thought about it would get frightened by it, that jolt to his soul realm. It would take him at least a month to be able to heal as the fear that would make his cultivation speed very slow.

"Aunt, Nie Li that guy knows demonic magic. His strength is clearly weaker than mine, but when he gripped my hand, my whole arm felt strengthless. My soul force is also clearly much stronger than his, but, I have no idea why, when his soul force came in contact with mine, mine was instantly defeated." Shen Yue recalled. He still puzzled over it, and still couldn't figure out how he lost to Nie Li!

Shen Xiu's face ashened, twitching from the anger. Shen Yue got scared to the point of pissing his pants, this thing was too embarrassing!

Nie Li, I'll get you! Shen Yue's fist clenched to the point it released some cracking sounds. This enmity is absolutely irreconcilable!

"How much is his strength and soul force?" Shen Xiu's brows furrowed, she naturally didn't forget her bet with Nie Li. If Nie Li managed to advance to the 1-star bronze rank in two months then she will need to resign!

"His strength is only 30 at most and his soul force I estimate it is at maximum of 10!" Shen Yue said what he felt.  
"Useless, you still lost to him?" Shen Xiu reprimanded.

Shen Yue opened his mouth trying to refute, but could only shut his mouth in grievance. He never imagined that he'd lose. Nie Li's soul force is so weak but he still was able to beat him so easily, and broke through his soul force!  
"Maybe this brat excels in the control of strength and soul force!" Shen Xiu was someone that had seen some sights. She guessed, "Some people although they have weak soul force, they have very strong control and are able to defeat the strong with the weak. But, him wanting to reach 1-star bronze rank in two months won't be that easy!" Shen Xiu crooned.

"Right" Shen Yue nodded his head. Nie Li coming into contact with Ye Ziyun made him feel a strong sense of threat. He wanted Nie Li to leave the school and scram far away!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Inscription Master?**

The night slowly arrives, moon shined brightly, covering everything with a veil.

Training grounds.

Nie Li walking towards the area where he first met Xiao Ning'er. Seeing far away, under the moonlight, there standing quietly was Xiao Ning'er. It seems that today she went through meticulous dressing up. Pure black hair cascading down, studded with silver ribbons. White delicate face, slender eyebrows, elegant and refined, without the slightest sense of reality.

Really worth being a beauty on par with Ye Ziyun.

"Thought you weren't coming?" Xiao Ning'er's eyes fell on Nie Li.

"How can that be, I'm someone that keeps my promises." Nie Li faintly smiled saying, "No matter how busy I am, first I have to treat the illness on your body."

"Thank you." Xiao Ning'er whispered, lowering her head. Her heart filled with gratitude.

Nie Li lowered his head looking at Xiao Ning'er. Xiao Ning'er's outfit seems to be more attractive compared to her usual. That white silk dress showing her seductive figure, from her chest the long dress stretches all the way to the knee. Slender legs shaped by diligent practice and full of elasticity could be seen.

"Should be a little better by now." Nie Li held onto Xiao Ning'er's feet. Her delicate ankle, was as beautiful as sparkling crystal, smooth and delicate. The bruise that was there had slightly lighten.

"Yeah, it has," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. Her heart was filled with gratitude for Nie Li. After being massaged by Nie Li, these few nights she slept especially soundly, unlike before where it was torturing.

Although she has been massaged once before by Nie Li, when her feet were being held by Nie Li, her face couldn't help to show a little shyness.

While helping Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li asked "I have a favor to ask you, I wonder if you can help me?"

"No matter what is it, as long as it can be done." Xiao Ning'er's eyes filled with sincerity.

"I have 10 thousand demon spirit coins here, I want you to send someone to the herb store and help me buy Purple Haze Grass." Nie Li said.

"Purple Haze Grass?" Xiao Ning'er were confused by it and asked, "What do you need Purple Haze Grass for?" Purple Haze Grass is a type of extremely cheap herb, usually only used for its' smoke. Upon drying the Purple Haze Grass then burn it as firewood, the smoke generated by it had an insect repellant effect.

There's a lot of Purple Haze Grass and it is very cheap. 1 demon spirit coin can buy a lot of it. Every year, every household in Glory City burns an unimaginable amount of it.

Other than using the smoke, Purple Haze Grass has no other usage. So, what does Nie Li need such large amount of Purple Haze Grass for?

"I naturally have a use for it." Nie Li said, the reason why he wanted to let Xiao Ning'er help him is because that if Xiao Ning'er were to be the one handling it, it wouldn't attract much attention. Nie Li currently too eye-grabbing, therefore he has to be low-key.

"How much Purple Haze Grass do you need?"

"The more the better, I want all the Purple Haze Grass that is out there on the market." Nie Li said.

Xiao Ning'er doesn't get it, what can this large amount of Purple Haze Grass be used for?

"Leave this matter to me. I will help you pay first, 10 thousand demon spirit coins isn't a matter to me!" Although Xiao Ning'er's family is slightly declining, it's still one of the aristocratic families. Xiao Ning'er, as one of it's members as well as having extraordinary talent, hasn't lacked money. She usually doesn't spend any money, so having saved all her money, she has accumulated hundred thousands demon spirit coins.

Nie Li thought for a moment and nodded his head saying "Okay, you'll help me buy it first, the more the better. Whatever you pay on my part, I'll return you double."

"No need, this amount of money isn't much." Xiao Ning'er quickly added. She was delighted that she is able to help Nie Li, after all Nie Li's kindness to her was too great. She still didn't know how to repay him, a bit of demon spirit coins couldn't balance her gratitude.

After the massaging of her leg finished, Xiao Ning'er's face redden. Even though it was done before, massaging that awkward spot she was still very shy. She lowered her head and silently unbuttoned the buttons one by one. Today, Xiao Ning'er had a pink lace ribbon around her chest, causing her to be more charming and attractive than before. That slightly bulged area and that delicate white skin was faintly discernible.

The pink allure, more sexy than before, revealed a faint ravine. Nie Li quickly shifted his gaze away, focusing on helping Xiao Ning'er to massage her bruise.

"Did you take the medicine when you went back?" Nie Li asked, both his hand gently kneading on the bruise, as well as the surrounding area. The bruise slowly spreads and begins to disperse, while from time to time he felt a seductive softness.

"En," Xiao Ning'er's face flushed red, charming and attractive. Thinking about Nie Li helping her to modify her cultivation technique earlier on, she put on a serious look asking, "Nie Li, ever since my cultivation technique has been modified by you, my soul force gotten a lot stronger. I feel that you are a real genius, although everyone has yet to take notice of your talents yet, but when the day you reveal your talent to the public, you will definitely shine!"

Xiao Ning'er stared at Nie Li's handsome face becoming slightly intoxicated by it. Deep within her heart flashed a sense of loneliness and sadness, because when the day Nie Li shines arrives, she would no longer be able to stand by his side. Under such pressure, Xiao Ning'er has been practising very hard for the past few days.

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Nie Li slightly smiled. He knows that Xiao Ning'er is encouraging him. After his rebirth, Nie Li's heart is already very strong. He had no doubts that he will one day stand at the peak. Aiming to be a powerful existence far beyond Xiao Ning'er's and others' imaginations!

But nevertheless, Nie Li is grateful for Xiao Ning'er's concern.

Sacred family.

Hall of Main Affairs Elder.

The Main Affair Elder of Sacred family, Shen Ming, is a silver rank demon spiritist. Although his cultivation isn't very strong, he still has the position within the Sacred family because he is capable in handling Sacred family's affairs.

After hearing the report, Shen Ming wrath appeared on his face.

"A student of the fighter apprentice class dared to challenge my Sacred family!" Shen Ming exposing a brutal look on his face, Nie Li's exposure of Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern caused bad impression of them by various families. In order to remove their bad impression, Shen Ming used a lot of means to send people to various families to explain.

This matter affected Sacred family's fundamental interest, but the Sacred family couldn't go after Nie Li because they heard that certain powerful figure took an interest in him.

Just a few days later, another piece of news came, Nie Li beat up Shen Yue, a direct descendent of Sacred family.

"Isn't Young Master Shen Yue soon going to reach the 1-star bronze rank? How could he not be Nie Li's opponent?" Puzzled, Shen Ming looked at the underling below him.

That underling felt the chill within Shen Ming's expression, which sent shivers down his spine, before saying, "I'm not very sure of it, Young Master Shen Yue said that his strength and soul force is clearly above Nie Li, but was not sure what demonic magic Nie Li used and to defeat Young Master Shen Yue."

Hearing the words of his underling, Shen Ming frowned. 'What demonic magic? He's definitely not as good as the other and found some excuse after he lost, but how strong could a student from fighter apprentice class be? Probably not even 1-star bronze rank.'

"Main Affair Elder, should we report this matter to the House Master?"

"No, this matter cannot be told to the House Master. House Master is trying to breakthrough into becoming a legend rank demon spiritist. As long as it's not a matter of life and death of the family, then there wouldn't be a need for House Master to know." In Shen Ming's view, Nie Li couldn't pose any threat to Sacred family, "Did you find out what family does Nie Li belongs to?"

"Yes, Elder, we have already checked, it's Heavenly Mark Family!"

"Heavenly Mark Family? Heh heh, how could a normal noble family challenge us, a major family? This ignorant brat probably stumbled across the origin of Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern and couldn't wait to show off with it." Shen Ming thought, it's impossible for the Sacred Family to put a small noble family in their sights. If he were to send someone to take care of the Heavenly Mark Family, other families will definitely find out and at that time the Sacred Family would definitely be looked as petty, "Let Young Master Shen Fei take note of this Nie Li, if a few teenagers were to have some conflicts and fought in school then it'd be reasonable to understand!"

Upon hearing it, Shen Ming's underling immediately understood the meaning behind it. Shen Fei is already a 1-star silver demon spiritist, his strength is more to enough to handle Nie Li. Shen Ming's meaning is to let Young Master Shen Fei to beat Nie Li up in school.

Thinking again, Shen Ming said "The storm caused by this matter is not gone yet, wait for awhile then tell him. Let the storm subsidise a little, then let Young Master Shen Fei act!" As the Main Affair Elder of Sacred Family, he must handle it perfectly, can't let anyone to gossip.

"Yes!"

City Lord's Mansion, in Ye Ziyun's room, the room was very well decorated and exquisite.

In front of a desk, Ye Ziyun's head was bowed down to research something. She occasionally stopped, furrowed her brows in thought. She had been trying to find the Icy Wind, Sudden Snow pattern drawn by Nie Li in ancient books but failed to find any.

Where did Nie Li find this Inscription Pattern?

In a moment, a beautiful woman wearing blue veil came in.

"Miss, what matters did you call me for?" the beautiful married woman revealed a humble smile.

"Aunt Xue, you are an inscription master, do you know the origin of this inscription pattern?" Ye Ziyun raised her head looking at the beautiful married woman and asked.

Xue Yin's gaze fell onto the paper in front of Ye Ziyun. Her eyes filled with astonishment as she asked, "Miss, where did you get this inscription pattern, how come I've never seen it before?"

"Even Aunt Xue has never seen this inscription pattern before?" Ye Ziyun was shocked, Xue Yin is a Inscription Master! Even she have never seen it before, could this be randomly drawn by Nie Li?

"Looks like Icy Wind, Sudden Snow, but at the same time it's not. It seems like it's much stronger than Icy Wind, Sudden Snow." Xue Yin made a few hand gesture on the inscription pattern, saying, "These well-proportioned lines, not sure which master is this work from, Xue Yin admits defeat. Could it be that Miss met an inscription master?"

'Nie Li is an inscription master? How could that be possible? Nie Li can't be an inscription master at his age!' Thinking of how Nie Li took the pen with ease and with a few stoke, drew this inscription pattern, Ye Ziyun's heart became even more confused!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Childrens of Influential Family**

Under the bright moonlight, the forest is filled with mottled shadows.

A romantic atmosphere.

After helping Xiao Ning'er massage her bruises, Nie Li watched as Xiao Ning'er slowly put her clothes on. Both of them did not speak a word.

Xiao Ning'er raised her head looking at Nie Li. That serious and calm expression on his face, feeling the warmth from her bruised area, Xiao Ning'er is filled with gratitude. If it wasn't for Nie Li, she wouldn't know how long she would be struggling in the pain. It was Nie Li that rescued her from the endless mire.

Nie Li felt somewhat awkward being stared by Xiao Ning'er. After all, some places that should not have been touched had already been touched, and they felt good.

"Nie Li, you've offended Sacred Family, you must be careful." Xiao Ning'er knows that the Sacred family is despicable and shameless. That year when her Winged Dragon Family declined was due to them falling into Sacred Family's trap causing more than 80% of the family property to enter the Sacred Family's control, leaving them no choice but to attach themselves to the Sacred Family.

Until now the Winged Dragon Family still has yet to recover from it, becoming the last of all the noble family and soon will fall to an aristocrat family.

"I'm well-aware. The Sacred Family is a fame seeking family, so they can't go after me. I reckon they will need to wait for a few months until everything calms down before they can go after me." Nie Li said, faintly laughing. After those few months, he will already have a counter-measure.

Seeing Nie Li's eyes were filled with self-confidence, Xiao Ning'er had a feeling that no matter what problems are in front of Nie Li, to him those are not issues. Her heart was filled with admiration for Nie Li.

"Get a piece of unused soul crystal after you go back, I'll help you test your innate talent." Nie Li said towards Xiao Ning'er. With the deepening of their mutual understanding, Nie Li feels that Xiao Ning'er is a good girl. Who knows one day she might even become his powerful helper. Nie Li decided to teach her a powerful cultivation technique.

"Unused soul crystal? What for?" Xiao Ning'er asked while taking a piece of soul crystal out from her interspatial ring, "I have 3 piece here."

"So you have it with you, that's great." Nie Li laughed, taking a piece among the three, "Inject your soul force into it and let me see."

"Okay," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head and injected her soul force into the crystal, the crystal released a dazzling light. Inside the light, slowly forming into a Winged Dragon shape, flying.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Ning'er astoundedly "Soul force of 83, Wind Lightning attribute, Winged Dragon soul form."

No wonder Xiao Ning'er trained so fast in the previous life. Eventhough she was bedridden for two years, her cultivation still increased quickly. She actually had Winged Dragon soul form, a peerless talent within ten thousand people. Having that kind of soul form, no matter which cultivation technique was practiced, the cultivation will increase very fast. If she were to practice Wind Lightning attribute's cultivation technique then it will be even more incredible.

"Wind Lightning Attribute, Winged Dragon shaped soul form, what are they?" Xiao Ning'er couldn't understand what Nie Li just said. Doubt filled her beautiful pupils.

"It means that you are suitable for Wind Lightning Attribute's cultivation technique." Nie Li thought for awhile and said, "I have a cultivation technique here with me, I'll give it to you."

This cultivation technique was found by Nie Li in a lost ancient city. It was the most suitable for people with Winged Dragon shaped soul form to practice. Once she start practising it, her cultivation will advance by leaps and bounds, much faster than Nie Li and the others..

Winged Dragon shaped soul form, this talent is so excellent that even Nie Li felt jealous!

"This cultivation technique is much stronger than the one you're practising!" Nie Li said as he imparted the chant to the cultivation technique to Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er memorized the cultivation technique, and upon chanting, the power she felt was really that of a wind lightning attributed cultivation method and it was simply too strong and unparalleled! All those cultivation techniques that she had seen before are all trash before this cultivation technique!

"This cultivation technique is called [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique!" Nie Li laughed, "It's the most suited cultivation technique for you!|

"Thank you." Xiao Ning'er raised her head gratefully looking at Nie Li. She doesn't even know how to repay Nie Li's kindness, first he freed her from the pain and suffering, then he gave her such a powerful cultivation technique. Nibbling on her lips as her complexion started to heat up, "I don't know how to repay you. But no matter what you want me to do, I am willing."

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's gentle words caused Nie Li's heart to shake Looking at the charming Xiao Ning'er, he bitterly smiled and said, "We're friends, it's natural to help each other. When I have trouble in the future, you will also help me right?"

"En," Xiao Ning'er nodded, briefly disappointment flashed through her beautiful pupils. If Nie Li were to ask her to become his girlfriend at this moment, she will certainly agree without hesitation.

They both practised for a few hours. Xiao Ning'er practised the [Lightning Dragon Technique] for awhile. The surge in her cultivation was unimaginable. People with Winged Dragon shaped soul form were already peerless talents that appeared once in tens of thousands, combining with practising superior cultivation techniques suitable for their physique, their cultivation speed would simply advance explosively.

Although the [Heavenly God Technique] is way stronger than the [Lightning Dragon Technique] in the end, during the early phases of practice the speed of cultivation increased by practising the [Lightning Dragon Technique] is much faster than practising the [Heavenly God Technique]!

When dawn arrives, Xiao Ning'er's body emitted faint cyan light.

"Lightning Dragon Technique's cultivating speed is too fearsome. In just a little while, she actually touched the edge of 1-star bronze." Nie Li couldn't help but sigh in sorrow, Him, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio are a lot more mediocre compared to her.

When Xiao Ning'er opened her eyes, Nie Li had already left. Xiao Ning'er's eyes flashed with a hint of disappointment. Since she was young, she rarely associated with boys. Nie Li is the only boy which caused her to view him in a new light. Thinking about Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's heart felt warmth.

If she never met Nie Li, how dark will her life be? Without him how could it be like this, full of hope?

She had already decided. It doesn't matter if Nie Li likes her or not, she will always be by Nie Li's side, until the day when Nie Li takes note of her existence.

If at this moment, those boys who have crushes on Ning'er knew of her decision, how heartbroken would they be.

"Soul force of 92, I'll soon reach the 1-star bronze rank!" Xiao Ning'er is covered with sweat, that stickiness caused a little uncomfort, but her skin seemed to have become even more tender and crystal clear.

After taking a look at the direction which Nie Li left in, Xiao Ning'er packed her stuff and walked towards the exit of the training ground.

After dawn.

Every single herbal store in Glory -City had mysterious people, dressed as they were servants from a large family, frantically buying Purple Haze Grass in the shops. With the volume they were buying the Purple Haze Grass in the stores and their inventories going back for several years had all been cleared out.

"Why are they buying so much Purple Haze Grass?"

"I think I know those guys, it's the Winged Dragon Family's Miss Ning'er's servants!"

"Why would Miss Xiao Ning'er need so much Purple Haze Grass for? Really, I can't figure it out!"

Purple Haze Grass, other than using for it's insect repellant smoke by burning it, there was no other use for it. Base on the size of the Winged Dragon Family's house ten pound of Purple Haze Grass would be more than enough, but these servant brought hundreds of thousands pound of Purple Haze Grass, this amount caused people to be stupefied.

All of the Purple Haze Grass was acquired by the servants sent by Xiao Ning'er. Some shops even picked out Purple Haze Grass in their herb garden in order to sell it all. Probably in the next 3 years, Glory City will have a shortage of Purple Haze Grass. But no one cares about if Purple Haze Grass is available or not.

When Nie Li received the interspatial ring filled with Purple Haze Grass, he was simply stupefied. Several hundreds of thousands of pounds of Purple Haze Grass, he feared that it would have totaled several hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins. Such large amount of money, was not a small sum!

But Xiao Ning'er didn't care about it, if Nie Li was happy, she's willing to do anything. Further more it was only several hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins. On value, several hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins wasn't even the worth 1% of the [Lightning Dragon Technique].

Knowing that Xiao Ning'er's cultivation advanced by leaps and bounds, reaching over 90 in just a few days and soon reaching 1-star bronze rank, the whole Winged Dragon Family grew excited. They gave Xiao Ning'er hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins and a variety of valuable training materials, so Xiao Ning'er is not lack a bit of money.

Although in decline, a skinny camel is bigger than a horse. The Winged Dragon Family's finances are still quite amazing, and they are not a bit stingy when it comes to training of the younger generation.

With so much Purple Haze Grass, Nie Li is very satisfied. Although he had no way to return the money to Xiao Ning'er now, it shouldn't be long before he can repay her.

Whether it's Du Ze or Lu Piao, they were very puzzled. They couldn't understand what Nie Li intended to do with so much Purple Haze Grass. Nie Li found a seat in the library and started writing.

That afternoon, lots of people were going in and out of the library. Du Ze and Lu Piao were reading some books related to inscription patterns and combat skills under Nie Li's guidance. Wanting to cultivate to a high level, first one would need to become a knowledgeable master.

After practising their cultivation techniques, their brain underwent a certain level of development. They would not forget general knowledge and their learning ability also became very fast.

A distance away from Nie Li and the others, a group of students gatheredtogether, extremely lively.

"This piece of armour in my hand is called Flaming dark armour. It's bronze ranked and unless one had hundred thousand demon spirit coins, they wouldn't be able to get it!" One student proudly showing off his red armour. With his tall build wearing that armour, he had some martial aura around him.

He is Chen Linjian, belonging to one of the major families. He is one of the Divine Family's direct descendent, 15 years old and already at the 5-star bronze rank, soon reaching 1-star silver rank. Among the major family, Divine Family is the wealthiest. Chen Linjian is quite prestigious among the students, with a bunch of brothers.

"Putting on this Flaming dark armour, invincible under silver rank!"

"Cool armour!"

Upon seeing it, several girls beside revealed envious expression. Among them quite a few of them threw flirtatious glance towards Chen Jian Lin from time to time.

"I gift you this!" Chen Linjian waved his hand, throwing that Flaming dark armour to one of his men.

Battle armour that was worth 100 thousand demon spirit coins, gifted just like this? Everyone was a little dumbfounded.

It was just that 100 thousand demon spirit coins wasn't much to Chen Linjian. Faintly laughing, he said, "There is six 5-year old Holy Dark Grass here. They were taken from my home, as long as you follow me and work hard, there won't be any lack of benefits for you guys!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Purple Haze Grass**

Holy Dark Grass is solely the Divine Family's. It has the effect of strengthening one's soul force based on the age of the grass, the older it is, the stronger it becomes. A single 5-year Holy Dark Grass is worth 50 thousand demon spirit coins, as for 10-year and 20-year Holy Dark Grasses, they are several or even dozen times more expensive.

"We'll listen to Young Master Chen!"

"Yeah, we'll listen to you!"

Chen Linjian looked around and counted the amount of people present saying "A total of 20 people, but we still need to find some more!"

Recently, there were a city ruins found. Most likely left behind during the Age of Darkness, quite a number of people went there to explore. Therefore, Chen Linjian was now finding more people to explore together.

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the others looked towards the distant crowd.

"If we had Holy Dark Grass, Du Ze would definitely breakthrough into 1-star bronze rank!" Lu Piao murmured, but things like Holy Dark Grass wasn't something someone like them could afford.

If they had the money, they would be able to buy large amount of precious herbs and elixirs to assist in their training!

What Nie Li cared about wasn't money, but it was something else. In his previous life, a lot of experts went to explore the ancient ruins outside of Glory City but couldn't find anything. Who would have thought that Chen Linjian and his bunch found a secret passage, and eventually found a large amount of treasures.

Nie Li heard the entire detail of what happened in the exploration as Ye Ziyun also participated in that event. Shen Yue also found a Spiritual Lamp from the exploration which was auctioned for 1 million demon spirit coins.

It wouldn't be worth Nie Li's attention if it's only just 1 million demon spirit coins, but Nie Li knew the usage of that Spiritual Lamp. If he were to obtain that Spiritual Lamp, it will be of great help to his future.

That Spiritual Lamp, he must have it!

Nie Li got up and walked towards Chen Linjian's direction.

"I wish to join your team, wonder if Young Master Chen is willing?" When Nie Li looked at Chen Linjian, hint of memories floated in his head. Chen Linjian was very outstanding among the other members of nobility, he was one step from black gold rank demon spiritist in the previous life. He couldn't be considered good or bad as Nie Li doesn't know him too well, but in the final battle of Glory City, once Chen Linjian knew that Sacred Family ran away from the battle allowing the west gate to be broken through, he, in a rage, beheaded 6 members of Sacred Family.

He can be considered as someone who knows his grudges well!

Chen Linjian raised his head, looking at Nie Li for awhile and non-committally replied, "Who are you? Do you know what we are going to do?"

The people beside Chen Linjian looked towards Nie Li, showing hint of ridicule.

"Brat, have you reached bronze rank? If you haven't, then don't come here to join the fun."

Nie Li turned facing those that ridiculed him, saying, "Of course I know what you guys are intending on doing. You people are preparing to explore the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, right?"

Chen Linjian showed hint of astonishment on his face. 'How did this guy know that we are going to explore the Ancient Orchid City Ruins? This matter has always been carried out in secret without telling anyone, if our families were to know of this matter, then we will certainly be prevented from going.'

"Who are you?" Chen Linjian slightly narrowed his eyes, within flashed a hint of dangerous light.

"Nie Li."

"Nie Li?" Chen Linjian suddenly remembered, recently Nie Li has been famous. It was said that he even damaged the Sacred Family's reputation over a matter of inscription pattern fraud, even Chen Linjian felt shame for them. "They say that you have read all sorts of ancient books?"

"Right, I have read anything that can be found in the library." Nie Li slightly nodded, revealing strong sense of self-confidence.

"Ha ha, such big tone!"

"You have yet to undergo puberty, but dare to say that you've read all the ancient books in the library. How laughable. Even if you have been reading since you were in the womb, you couldn't have read so many books."

A few people by the side mocked.

'Nie Li, this person is indeed interesting,' Chen Linjian didn't doubt Nie Li's words, gently tapping his finger on the desk as he and said, "Since you have read so many books, do you know what era the Ancient Orchid City Ruins belong to?"

"According to the present clues found, Ancient Orchid City Ruins' buildings are round, however the whole city is square, and with such construction there are only two compatible eras. One would be the Snow Wind Empire Era and the other would be the Sacred Empire Era. However taking into account murals, I heard that some people found a large lotus mural. Lotus murals were popular at the later period of the Sacred Empire, so I can be sure that the Ancient Orchid City Ruins belonged to the era between the later period of Sacred Empire to the Age of Darkness's period…." Nie Li's tone wasn't gentle nor swift as analysing the origin of Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

Upon hearing Nie Li's speech, Chen Linjian's underlings were dumbfounded, they only half understood Nie Li's speech.

"Good!" Chen Linjian suddenly got up. He never thought that Nie Li could easily determine the origin of Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Although the knowledge may seem simple but some of Glory City's historians might not even be able to have such in depth investigations. He looked at Nie Li, revealing admiration through his eyes, "Follow me from now on, I'll provide you with training and learning materials, how about it?"

Chen Linjian's underlings were a little surprised, they did not expect Chen Linjian to value Nie Li like this.

Becoming Chen Linjian's underling? Nie Li faintly laughed, saying "This time it's cooperation, each takes what he needs. I believe no one understands the structure of Ancient Orchid City Ruins better than me. If there is treasure, I will first choose one item, the others will be yours. If that's not possible then I will have to go by myself."

"Choose one item first, who do you think you are?"

"Have not even step into bronze rank and dared to talk terms with our Young Master Chen?"

Chen Linjian looked at Nie Li. His body emitted a strong sense of self-confidence, causing him to be puzzled in his heart. Nie Li have not even reached bronze rank, where did he get his confidence from?

"I guarantee that there would be definitely be harvest if you bring me along!" Nie Li said proudly. He clearly knew of the location of the treasure in Ancient Orchid City Ruins, that's precisely why he's so confident.

Chen Linjian had a piece of Ancient Orchid City Ruins' map, however it was incomplete. He was silent for a moment, could it be that Nie Li had a more completed treasure map in his hands?

"Okay, you got the deal! I'll repeat myself, if you were to follow me, there wouldn't be any lack of benefits, if you're unwilling, I still believe that there will be chances to cooperate in the future." Chen Linjian proudly laughed.

Chen Linjian's underlings were surprised, he actually agreed to it?

"Hope that we can cooperate happily." Nie Li calmly said then turned around and left.

"3 days from now at 6 o'clock in the morning, we'll meet here!" Chen Linjian looked at the back of Nie Li who is currently walking away, and revealed a little playful smile on his face. 'Nie Li, this guy, is quite interesting.'

"Exploring Ancient Orchid City Ruins? Seems that there is still some preparations that need to be done." Nie Li murmured. He'd need to prepare as if going alone because going to Ancient Orchid City Ruins without reaching bronze rank was still quite dangerous.

Time slowly went by and afternoon arrived.

Glory City Alchemy Association.

The director of the Alchemy Association is a women called Yang Xin. Although she's only 25 years old, she achieved success at young age. Yang Xin is only a gold rank demon spiritist,and, although it could not be considered outstanding, her achievements already surpassed some of the older guys in the Alchemy Association.

As she is very beautiful, when she just started as the Director of Alchemy Association the people in Alchemy Association all thought that she used her looks to get that position, But as Yang Xin slowly revealed her talent, those who gossiped about her shut up quickly.

As usual, Yang Xin is collecting all the letters in the Alchemy Association's mail box. lot of alchemist would write their experience they had when refining medicine in a letter and then Alchemy Association would arrange those letters containing the experiences of these alchemist into a book which they would distribute to every alchemist.

With 90% of the ancient alchemy books being lost, although an alchemist is very important, due to the limited effects of the elixirs, alchemist became an embarrassing occupation in Glory City.

Yang Xin opened one letter after another. Some of the letters were love letters confessing their love for her, but those were thrown aside by her unhesitantly, and soon, one of the letter caught Yang Xin's attention.

"Regarding Purple Haze Grass's application on alchemy?" Yang Xin slightly frowned, doubt showing on her delicate white face.

What other effects are there for Purple Haze Grass other than burning it to repel insects?

Yang Xin continued reading the letter which described the uses of Purple Haze Grass. When refining Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill, by adding a little Purple Haze Grass in it could increase the effect of the pill by 30%. By combining Purple Haze Grass and 5 other herbs and taking a herbal bath with them, one could nourish the soul force and so on.

More than sixty uses of Purple Haze Grass were listed. Within those sixty uses, almost half of them were extremely valuable. If all of them were proven then the price of Purple Haze Grass would skyrocket several dozen times!

Yang Xin coldly sneered "Trying to borrow my hand to raise the price of Purple Haze Grass? You'll at least have to come up with something more realistic! This person is definitely a liar!"

Yang Xin threw the letter aside as she couldn't believe that an ordinary Purple Haze Grass would have this much effects!

Looking over the other letters, Yang Xin had some hesitation. If Purple Haze Grass were to have so much uses then it would greatly affect the development of countless alchemist.

"Forget it, I'll just give it a try! Come, pass me some Purple Haze Grass!" Yang Xin yelled. There are quite a few storage of herbs in Alchemy Association, so someone should be able to find some Purple Haze Grass for her.

Soon, someone brought over some Purple Haze Grass.

"Yang Director, our storage of Purple Haze Grass isn't a lot, we only have 3 pounds of it."

Yang Xin slightly frowned. Recently there had been a large acquisition of Purple Haze Grass by someone, as a Director of Alchemy Association how would she not know.

"Okay, I know!" Yang Xin nodded her head, started using Purple Haze Grass to refine Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill.

Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pills' formula has been passed down in Glory City for hundreds of years. No one dared to alter the formula for Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill, after all the raw materials needed for these 2 pills were very expensive. Failing it once would cause the alchemist to feel heartache because of it, so who would still dare to casually add other materials?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Usage of Purple Haze Grass**

After two hours of refining, the results caused Yang Xin to be astonished.

Adding Purple Haze Grass into Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill indeed increase it's effect by 30% not only that, it also increased the success rate by 50%.

The results of this experiment is significant for Alchemist! Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill are unable to be produced in large amount is due to it's low success rate, insufficient efficiency and not cost effective. Now that the effect and refining success rate of these pill has been greatly increased, Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill could be produced in large amount now.

Although all the Purple Haze Grass in Glory City have all been cleared out, but the maturity of Purple Haze Grass is 3 years, after 3 years when large amount of Purple Haze Grass has matured, it will be of importance to Glory City.

As Glory City is always under the threat of demon beast, but with large amount of Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill production, can greatly increase Glory City's experts.

"Although knowing that you will earn a fortune with this, but see that you contributed this much to Glory City and Alchemy Association, I'll let you guys earn that money then!" Yang Xin revealed a cheerful expression on her face, she know that this letter is definitely sent by the ones that bought all the Purple Haze Grass.

The second usage of Purple Haze Grass, by bathing in Purple Haze Grass combined with five other common herb could nourish the soul force?

Yang Xin thought for awhile and closed the door to her room, and according to the letter, she mixed the several herbs, pouring hot water into a wooden barrel, slowly removing her dress revealing her smooth body, her figure was hot, twin peaks proudly standing, she had the mature attractive aura around her, slowly, she step into the wooden barrel.

The essence of the herbs were slowly released and was absorbed into the body, Yang Xin's skin slightly flushed, becoming more smooth and delicate, her soul force also received nourishments.

"The effect is very obvious!" Yang Xin was shocked, she did not expect that this simple and common Purple Haze Grass would actually have such magical usage, how many family had burned these Purple Haze Grass in the past! The thought of it caused Yang Xin to feel heartache for all the burnt Purple Haze Grass!

After soaking in it for around one hour until the herbs were fully absorbed, she then stood up, wiped herself, wearing her clothes and walked out of her room.

"Director, what happened? You suddenly seemed younger!" The mens in Alchemy Association had their eyes onto Yang Xin, hard to shift their gaze from her.

Yang Xin's skin were rosy, smooth and moist, simply beautiful to no extent.

Herbal medicine mixed with Purple Haze Grass, aside from giving soul force nourishment, it can also nourish the skin, which is a beautifying effect!

Yang Xin secretly joyed, there isn't a woman that doesn't feel happy about their beauty. But it was a pity that the 3 pound of Purple Haze Grass was quickly used up. Yang Xin soon compiled the magical usage and effect of the Purple Haze Grass into a book and send every single Alchemist a copy of it, indicating on it that the first and second usage of Purple Haze Grass has been personally tested by her and is indeed effective, as for the other usage of it, due to the lack of Purple Haze Grass, has still yet to verify them.

For Purple Haze Grass to have such huge amount of magical usage, it caused commotions within the Alchemy Association, every Alchemist began to frantically search for Purple Haze Grass and even brought them from the commoners who had Purple Haze Grass stored up in their house and began to verify the usage of Purple Haze Grass.

All the sixty over usage and functions were verified, not missing any of them!

This news caused huge sensation within the alchemy circles.

In a short amount of time, the price of Purple Haze Grass began to skyrocket, because of the enormous value of Purple Haze Grass and there isn't any Purple Haze Grass that can be found in the market.

The price of Purple Haze Grass went from 1 demon spirit coin for a few pound of Purple Haze Grass to a few demon spirit coins for 1 pound of Purple Haze Grass, and the price continued to soar to 10 demon spirit coins for 1 pound of Purple Haze Grass, the price of it increased insanely hundredfold. Some nobility even offered few hundred demon spirit coins to acquire 1 pound of Purple Haze Grass, the beauty effect of Purple Haze Grass nourishing the skin caused the ladies to go crazy for it.

After all, Yang Xin is a living example! Those ladies doesn't want their own husband to be abducted by those gorgeously dressed women outside.

Every garden nursery began to planting Purple Haze Grass, but within 3 years, there would be an extreme shortage of Purple Haze Grass in Glory City.

Pterosaur Family

While Xiao Ning'er is currently focused on practising the cultivation technique that was given by Nie li, several servants hastily ran inside.

"Gone crazy gone crazy. Miss, good news!"

"What news" Xiao Ning'er asked, puzzled.

A maid breathlessly said "Miss, didn't you recently brought a lot of Purple Haze Grass? Outside, the price of Purple Haze Grass has soared to dozens or even hundreds of demon spirit coin for 1 pound of it, it's said that Sacred Family even offered the price of 300 demon spirit coins for a pound Purple Haze Grass to acquire 100 pound of Purple Haze Grass!"

Xiao Ning'er was astounded by the news, she immediately fell into her thoughts for a moment and understood that this matter is definitely caused by Nie Li, other than Nie Li, who else had this kind of midas touch ability? Thinking about Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's face couldn't help but blush, at this moment in this teen girl's heart, Nie Li's shadow is already impossible to get rid of.  
(TL: Midas touch turns whatever he touched into gold, which is almost similar to Nie Li that turned a worthless grass into valuable herb.)

School Library

The price of Purple Grass has skyrocketed to a frightening level, Du Ze and Lu Piao were dumbfounded because right now, Nie Li had hundred of thousands pound of Purple Haze Grass in his hand!

Even if it can be sold for dozens of demon spirit coin on average, that amount would also be nearing 10 million demon spirit coins, not to mention some nobility family already raise the price of it to a hundred or even a few hundred demon spirit coins, how much money would that be?

Thinking of this amount simply caused people to be dizzy! In this short while, Nie Li already managed to accumulate wealth equivalent to the 10 years fortune of an aristocratic family!

With so much demon spirit coins, they would have a very very very large amount of training resources!

Nie Li faintly smiled, this is simply the beginning to his plan! Nie Li visited several pharmacist to slowly sell the Purple Haze Grass with the price of 300 demon spirit coin, he sold around one thousand pound of Purple Haze Grass, those that can afford Purple Haze Grass at this price are mostly nobilities, among them are mostly womens.

In this short while, Nie Li gained a total of 3 million demon spirit coins. But then, he shouldn't be able to sell at such high price anymore, after all, the amount that the market can digest is very limited, hence, Nie Li prepared to slowly lower the price and selling them slowly.

In the library.

"These are yours!" Nie Li passed Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio some Superior Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill.

One Superior Soul Assembling Pill or Spiritual Enhancing Pill can be sold for over 6 thousand demon spirit coins!

Six person, every person is distributed with ten, that would be already more than 300 thousand demon spirit coins!

Even some members of nobility also dare not to be so extravagant!

After knowing that every one of these pills cost more than 6 thousand demon spirit coins, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio couldn't help as their hands slightly trembled while holding these pills.

"Hurry up and practice and take some Purple Haze Grass to soak in them at night to nourish the soul force!" Nie Li said faintly laughing, after gaining such large amount of money, as long as they don't buy any expensive battle armour or weapons, in the short amount of time they wouldn't be short of money to spend.

Nie Li sat crossed legged, popping a Soul Assembling Pill into his mouth, he felt the heat slowly rising from his abdomen, slowly moving towards his soul realm and his soul realm causing it to continuously surging.

Soul force surging within the soul realm, although his soul realm were as scattered clouds, upon thorough inspection, Nie Li realised that there is something within his soul realm, his wave of soul force continued to frantically surging.

Slowly, Nie Li's body emitted trace of cyan glimmer.

The drug efficacy of Soul Assembling Pill is very strong, if an ordinary person are able to absorb a tenth of it would already be considered very good, but because of Nie Li practising [Heavenly God Cultivation Technique], he could fully absorb the Soul Assembling Pill in his body. Nie Li felt that his soul force is rapidly increasing.

After absorbing one Soul Assembling Pill, Nie Li's soul force raised from 32 to 51, the effect is simply astonishing, next he still wants to digest the remaining 5 pill!

Just while Nie Li is practising, a 'boom' was heard, beside him flashed cyan glow, Du Ze is one step ahead of them, stepping into bronze rank realm, becoming a 1-star bronze rank demon spiritist.

Three hours later, Lu Piao is also reached 1-star bronze rank.

Compared to the cultivation technique Du Ze and Lu Piao are practising, Heavenly God Cultivation Technique does progress powerfully but wins in building the foundation, having extraordinary future achievements.

"1-star bronze rank, it's too great!" Du Ze clasped his fist tightly, the strengthening of cultivation caused him to be excited and filling his future full of hope, he gratefully glanced at Nie Li, this everything is given by Nie Li!

Lu Piao were also very excited as he had reached 1-star bronze rank, his father wouldn't have any reason to beat him when he returns!

They were filled with expectation for the test in two months, in two months, how far are they able to reach? Although Nie Li progressed a little slower, but breakthrough into 1-star bronze rank in that time is still easy, who knows he might even be able to reach a higher rank.

Afraid that Shen Yue and those people would never imagined that the trash in their eyes, Du Ze and Li Piao already stepped into 1-star bronze rank before them, and this is also achieved in just a few days!

In the evening.

Library's first floor, Nie Li once again saw Ye Ziyun, she is currently sitting down on the table reading book, but looked a little absent-minded, she wore a white dress and her delicate face were as a beauty angel.

Nie Li strolled towards Ye Ziyun.

Shen Yue and his bunch appeared at the corner of the library, seeing this scene, his eyes turned frightening chill.

"Boss Shen Yue, this brat seems to have a date with Miss Ye Ziyun! Ye Ziyun seems to be waiting here specially for him!" A youngster wearing cyan shirt and looked 16-17 said.

Although his age is slightly older than Shen Yue, but they all listened to Shen Yue's orders, because Shen Yue is a member of the Sacred Family and his family are better than theirs, by listening to Shen Yue, they could get quite a bit of money from him every month. And after they grow up, they would become the warrior attendant of Shen Yue!

three 1-star bronze warrior, three 2-star bronze warrior, as warrior, taking refuge in a aristocrat demon spiritist is the best choice.

Shen Yue coldly snorted, he couldn't endure it any longer, base on family or innate talent, which part of it that he couldn't compete against Nie Li with? When he chase after Ye Ziyun, she ignored him, her seeing Nie Li in new light caused Shen Yue to be furious with jealousy.

If it's a commoner family's girl, Shen Yue only needed to use some means and the other party would be obediently in his hand, but Ye Ziyun has a strong background, hence, he is afraid to move.

"Boss, should we beat this kid up?" a few warrior asked.

"En" Shen Yue nodded his head, although he suffered loss in Nie Li's hand but until today, he still doesn't know how did he lost to Nie Li, "This kid has some method, we'll find a chance to teach him a lesson, this sort of thing must be done in secret, Ye Ziyun cannot know of this!"

Shen Yue's eye flashed a hint of ruthless, saying "Best to let that brat suffer internal injury, can't let others see it and also can't let others know that Sacred Family did it!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix**

Nie Li sat down in front of Ye Ziyun.

"Ye Ziyun classmate, we met again."Nie Li said, as he smiled faintly.

Nie Li had a kind of calm and self-confident temperament, boys of his age are far from him. But right now, Ye Ziyun doesn't have any special affection for Nie Li, only a little curiosity as well as her heartfelt admiration for Nie Li.

Nie Li's knowledge is indeed vast and profound, even Aunt Xue thought that Nie Li is an inscription master.

Nie Li's altered inscription pattern was made into a scroll by Aunt Xue and it is indeed a silver ranked inscription pattern. Can you imagine the psychological impact Ye Ziyun felt finding out Nie Li even knows a silver ranked inscription pattern!

"Nie Li, I tested the inscription pattern when I got back, and it is indeed the completed version of Icy Wind, Sudden Snow inscription pattern!" Ye Ziyun said looking towards Nie Li.

But Nie Li's face showed no prideful expression, he only replied with "oh", for Nie Li this sort of thing isn't something worthy to show off.

As a member of Snow Wind Family, although Ye Ziyun doesn't show it but she is still a little prideful in her heart. When she thinks back, although Nie Li is talented, he has always been low-profile in class and never showed off his talents. Until Shen Xiu's words angered him only then did he retort. In contrast, Ye Ziyun felt a little ashamed. Compared to Nie Li she really has nothing to show off.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun began admire Nie Li a little. Although it couldn't go to the extent of liking him, but Nie Li has already been the only boy that she is willing to contact with.

But for Nie Li, this is already a big improvement.

"Nie Li, here is the soul crystal that you told me to bring." Ye Ziyun brought out her Soul Crystal.

"Inject your soul force into the soul crystal!" Nie Li said, looking towards Ye Ziyun. In the previous life, Ye Ziyun have always been his woman, therefore he will not be stingy towards her.

After seeing the shape of Ye Ziyun's soul, Nie Li gasped. He never thought that Ye Ziyun's talent is even above of Xiao Ning'er's. Her soul form were a mass of ice and within it, sleeps a phoenix.

This is the legendary Ice Phoenix's soul shape.

One of the most powerful soul forms.

Ice Phoenix cultivation speed would be the same as Winged Dragon, but once stepping into Black Gold rank, the Ice Phoenix will hatch and the cultivation will advance by leaps and bounds. Pity that in the previous life Ye Ziyun didn't managed to reach the Black Gold Rank realm and died in battle. Otherwise Ye Ziyun will most likely become one of Glory City's pillars.

"Snow Wind Attributes, Ice Phoenix soul form!" Nie Li raised his head looking at Ye Ziyun, his eyes contained full of excitement saying, "I'll teach you a cultivation technique!"

"Teach me cultivation technique? What technique is it?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li in surprise. Her cultivation technique is already the strongest Snow Wind cultivation technique in the Snow Wind Family. Does Nie Li have a better cultivation technique than that?

Snow Wind Family is the number one family in Glory City. Even the Sacred Family and Divine Family cannot be compared to it, because Snow Wind Family has a legendary demon spiritist watching over it, the legendary figure Ye Mo! The various collections of Snow Wind Family isn't that of ordinary person can imagine. Because Ye Mo loves to explore the Divine Continent, he explored ancient ruins in St. Ancestral Mountains, obtaining many powerful cultivation techniques and then translated them.

"Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique!" Nie Li imparted the chants and cultivation technique to Ye Ziyun. Although [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] isn't the strongest technique that Ye Ziyun is able to practice but it is the most mysterious technique. Upon success in practising this technique, she would be able to have nine lives As long as the soul doesn't get destroyed she can be revived.

In this life, Nie Li will not let Ye Ziyun leave him again!

Ye Ziyun chanted the technique for a few times silently. She was shocked to find how powerful this technique is! The techniques that Snow Wind Family has collected could not be compared to this!

"Thank you, Nie Li!" Ye Ziyun sincerely thanked him. It was a little unexpected that Nie Li actually impart such precious cultivation technique to her, after all they have just met.

In Ye Ziyun's view she and Nie Li have just met for a while, but in Nie Li's view he have already known Ye Ziyun far too long and in his heart. Ye Ziyun is already his woman therefore, a piece of [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] couldn't be considered much.

Ye Ziyun started the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] for awhile and her soul force in her soul realm started surging up violently. This cultivation technique is simply tailor-made for her!

Just as Nie Li and Ye Ziyun chatting away, a person walked towards the direction of them both, that person is Shen Yue.

Seeing Nie Li and Ye Ziyun happily chatting and the beautiful charming smile revealed on Ye Ziyun's face. Shen Yue couldn't suppress the jealousy inside his heart much longer and walk towards them from a distance away.

"Ziyun!" Shen Yue faintly smiled as he looked towards Ye Ziyun.

"En." Ye Ziyun softly replied. The current her already doesn't have any good impressions about Shen Yue.

Shen Yue sat down beside looking at Nie Li with hint of chill in his eyes.

The atmosphere between three person suddenly got awkward.

"Nie Li, we met again." Shen Yue sneered, revealing faint hostility.

"What, was the lesson last time not enough?" Nie Li had a face of leisure as from the start to finish, he have never place Shen Yue in his eyes.

"You…" Shen Yue clenched his fist tightly, if it wasn't that Ye Ziyun is present, he will definitely let his underling to teach Nie Li a lesson.

Ye Ziyun revealed a look of surprise, hearing from the conversation between Nie Li and Shen Yue, it seems that Shen Yue suffered loss from the hands of Nie Li. She is a little curious, Shen Yue as a direct descendent of Sacred Family, how would he be able to swallow the loss he suffered from Nie Li?

Shen Yue forcibly suppress the grievance within him, he looked at Ye Ziyun saying "My family and Ziyun's family are friends, the both of us has been playing together from young and we're familiar with each other. Our elders are also very supportive of us associating together."

Shen Yue's words is to remind Nie Li that only him and Ziyun are an appropriate match and received the consent of both side's elders, what is Nie Li considered? Actually wanting to snatch Ye Ziyun with him?

Upon listening to Shen Yue's words, Nie Li couldn't help but sneer deep in his heart. In terms of familiarity, could Shen Yue know about her more then him?

Shen Yue looked at Ye Ziyun, revealing a gentle smile on his face "It can be said that me and Ziyun have mutual understanding of each other's preference and habits of life."

Listening to Shen Yue's words, Ye Ziyun showed a hint of unpleasant expression on her face, she wanted to refute Shen Yue's claims, since when did the familiarity between the both of them has reached that degree? After the few incidents in class, Ye Ziyun felt a little disgust towards Shen Yue, Sacred Family isn't as glorious and sacred as they show on the surface.

Ye Ziyun couldn't help to look at Nie Li, Nie Li wouldn't misunderstand right.

"Then why don't you say what do you understand, I'd like to know." Nie Li's finger gently tapping onto the table, in the previous life, Ye Ziyun was almost married to Shen Yue, therefore, in this life he couldn't let the same thing happen again.

"Ye Ziyun loves to eat Acampe Rigida, reading books and daze off staring outside the window…" Shen Yue looked at Ye Ziyun affectionately.

Nie Li faintly laughed and said "Actually, she doesn't like to eat Acampe Rigida, it was Lord Ye Mo that bluffed her saying that eating Acampe Rigida could strengthen one's soul force, only fools would love to read those difficult books, Ziyun loves to explore the most, dazing off while starting at the window is because she longed for the outside world."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun were lightning-strucked, staring at Nie Li, how did Nie Li know of these stuff? She absolutely never expected that there would be someone that understand her so well.

Nie Li took a deep breath, so much he wished that he could take Ye Ziyun travel throughout the continent, but that wish couldn't be fulfilled in the previous life, therefore in this life, he will fulfil Ye Ziyun's wish.

"You're talking nonsense…" Shen Yue tried to argued but looking at Ye Ziyun's expression, he opened his mouth but couldn't say anything out.

"Since you understand Ye Ziyun so much, there's a butterfly-shaped mark on her body, do you know where the mark is at?" Nie Li faintly smiled as he looked towards Shen Yue.

"How would I know!" Shen Yue angrily replied.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun's face flushed red, how would Nie Li know of the butterfly-shaped mark on her body? A strange feeling surged up within Ye Ziyun and she stood up, "Nie Li you rogue!" Ye Ziyun stamped her feet onto the ground, mingled with shame as she ran away.

Ye Ziyun's slim back, long white dress and slender legs caused her to look more attractive.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's strange reaction, Shen Yue's face sullen, the relationship between Ye Ziyun and Nie Li is absolutely not that simple, maybe they had adultery, his face went horribly gloomy "Nie Li, remember this, I will let you die a horrible death!"

Nie Li looked at Shen Yue with disdain, sneered as he spoke "You are still far from being able to compete with me, if you still doesn't grow some eyes, I wouldn't mind giving you some lesson." Nie Li stood up and left.

City Lord's Mansion.

Ye Ziyun's crimson red face has not receded.

"Nie Li, you scoundrel! Scoundrel!" Ye Ziyun angrily stamping her feet, how did Nie Li know that there's a butterfly-shaped mark on her left chest? Thinking about it here, Ye Ziyun felt unease in her heart, could it be that Nie Li peek at her while she's bathing?

If Nie Li have seen the butterfly-shaped mark on her body, doesn't that mean that he have seen every part of her body?

No, I have to question that scoundrel!

Ye Ziyun is extremely shy in her heart, he gaze outside, how did Nie Li understand her so well? Nie Li couldn't have been always peeking by her side? But the City Lord Mansion is huge and heavily guarded, afraid that not even a fly can come in.


	23. Chapter 23 - Murder!

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Murder!**

Ye Ziyun was distraught with anxiety. She took out the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] given by Nie Li. The value of this [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] is absolutely unimaginable and Nie Li is actually willing to give her such a precious cultivation technique?

With both anger and gratitude, the two emotions intertwined within her heart, causing her to be unable to calm down.

After a long while, Ye Ziyun finally managed to suppress the indignation in her heart and focused on practising the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] cultivation technique. Her inner heart also began to slowly calm down. Her soul realm were tough as icy frost, crystal clear energy began moving around the body.

Ye Ziyun's skin turned crystal clear like jade's luster, becoming a lot more beautiful than it used to be. She's as though a fairy descending from the heavens.

With the soul force continuously to improve, the impurities were being discharged out of Ye Ziyun's body. Body is covered in sweat, suddenly a cyan light bloomed, they were as though a huge cyan lotus.

Ye Ziyun suddenly opened her eyes, her beautiful pupils were as pure as gems. The power of [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] technique far surpassed her expectations. She's already near the borders of 1-star bronze rank but after practising [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] cultivating technique, she directly broke through the barrier and became a 1-star bronze rank.

Feeling the stickiness on her body. This was extremely uncomfortable and Ye Ziyun immediately got the maid to prepare the water for bath.

Fragrance emitted from the flower pedals in the bath barrel. Ye Ziyun slowly removed her clothes revealing her curvaceous figure. Her white and exquisite skin were as though they were sculpted from jade. After practising the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] technique, Ye Ziyun became even more beautiful and charming. Although she has not reached the blooming age, but her development is already considered quite good.

Her exquisite ankle slowly enters into the sea of pedals. Feeling the hot water washing off the stains on her body and the flower fragrance leaving behind on her body. Ye Ziyun's mood couldn't help but turn happy. Her fine fingers slowly stroking her smooth skin. Seeing the butterfly-shaped birthmark on her left chest, her heart couldn't help but flutter.

This butterfly-shaped birthmark has been with her since birth. Slightly touching the birthmark, although she still hasn't reach the bloom age for girls, but the slightly elevated peaks are already very attractive.

So has Nie Li seen her birthmark before?

Ye Ziyun felt her heart flutter. If Nie Li has seen it before, then doesn't that mean that everything else has been seen by Nie Li?

Just then, rustling sound suddenly sounded from outside.

"Who? Who's peeking?" Ye Ziyun immediate cover her chest with her hands, indignant flashed on her face. Nie Li that scoundrel!

"Miss, it's me!" A pretty maid came out from behind the curtains.

It turned out to be the maid Xiao Die. Ye Ziyun breathed a sigh of relief, her face slightly heats up. Nie Li hasn't even reached 1-star bronze rank yet, how could he be able to break into the heavily guarded City Lord Mansion? She's being too paranoid! So how did Nie Li actually see her birthmark?

A night of silence.

Second day, Secret Treasure Pavilion.

This is a large shop that specialize in variety of armours, weapons, and inscription scrolls. The shop is located a few hundred meters from Holy Orchid Institute.

"Boss, I'll take that bronze Ragefire armour set, and this Wrath of Inflammation sword!" Nie Li said, pointing towards at the bronze armour and bronze weapon.

"This set of Ragefire suit consist of 4 parts. Which is relatively the armour, gauntlets, leggings and boots, the price would be 500 thousand demon spirit coins. These are the pinnacles of bronze level, made from the scales of a Ragefire demon beast. Bronze ranked demon beast wouldn't be able to break the armour, even silver ranked demon beast would require large effort to break it. Young Master are you sure you want to buy this?" The boss said sizing Nie Li up.

"Of course! Do you think I'm joking with you?" Nie Li flings his hand throwing a bag out and continued "There's 70 ten thousand demon spirit cards."

"Okay! I'll wrap it up for Young Master immediately!" The boss's eyes beaming with joy.

"I still want this set of armour, and these inscription scrolls. I want it all, wrap them up for me. And this, this, this…" After selling a large amount of Purple Haze Grass, the amount of money in Nie Li's hand is simply frightening. Therefore buying these items isn't a problem at all.

Unsure which of the super families the young man belonged to, the shop owner's teeth almost dropped from his smile. The generosity of Nie Li's spending spree caused the sales of one day to top the sales of several months.

Nie Li also bought a 5-6 cubic meter space Interspatial Ring and placed all the items into the Interspatial Ring. As for the Ragefire suit, it was directly worn on his body. This Ragefire suit is extremely light, wearing a shirt over it would have the suit covered up.

"I'll make a trip today to the classroom to return the money to Xiao Ning'er!" Nie Li thought for awhile and said to himself. Then he walked towards the school's direction.

A few people suddenly appeared in front of Nie Li when he walked to a corner in the school.

"Brat, we've finally caught you!" Shen Yue coldly sneered looking at Nie Li. The six lackeys behind Shen Yue also looked at Nie Li with ridicule in their eyes. Nie Li was already well aware that Shen Yue and his bunch had been following him. He deliberately went to a remote area to wait for Shen Yue and his bunch to block him. Nie Li had an imperceptible smile on his face, look how I'll mess with you guys next!

"What do you guys want?" Nie Li pretended to look afraid.

"Brat, you finally know fear. Damn, I have been unhappy with you for all these days. Today you're seeking your own death! Beat him up mercilessly!" Shen Yue thundered.

The six lackeys behind Shen Yue charged towards Nie Li, like starving tiger going for it's food.

"Beat him! Beat him up mercilessly, until he can't crawl up!" Shen Yue revealed a cruel and enjoying smile on his face.

"Don't come here, I'll retaliate!" Nie Li dodging while at the same time shouting using his soul force, "Murder! Sacred Family is going to murder me!" such a good chance to soil Sacred family's name, Nie Li definitely wouldn't let it go.

Nie Li used a secret soul technique, his voice was as loud as thunder, causing other's eardrum to sting.

"Damn, shut that brat's mouth! Hurry up and shut them!" Hearing Nie Li's yell, Shen Yue's face almost twitched. Damn, Nie Li's yell can be heard throughout the whole Holy Orchid Institute. Even more miserable than pigs that are beings butchered!

Bang Bang Bang!

The attacks of Shen Yue's lackeys were as raindrops falling onto Nie Li's body. Within these six lackeys, three of them is 1-star bronze rank and another three of them is 2-star bronze rank. By right, a few fist from them should be able to beat Nie Li down. But after Nie Li receiving few blows, he didn't have any reaction. His yell is still as loud, echoing back and forth between several school buildings.

"Murder! Sacred Family is going to murder me!"

The power of his voice penetration simply shook the school building. Hastily, the whole Holy Orchid Institute was alarmed by it and lots of people leaned out against the window, wanting to see what's going on.

In just one look, they saw six people surrounding Nie Li beating him, and standing behind them is Shen Yue of Sacred Family.

"Isn't that Nie Li?"

"I heard that Nie Li offended the Sacred Family!"

"I heard that because of Nie Li exposing the plagiarism behind Scarlet Sunburst Inscription Pattern, Sacred Family is planning to secretly get rid of Nie Li!"

"Sacred Family is too dark, actually trying to kill a student in Holy Orchid Institute!"

"Hurry and report this to the Principal!"

Students began talking among themselves, even the people that are unhappy of Nie Li in the past also felt sympathy for Nie Li. Including several nobility kids within. Everyone were displeased with the methods of Shen Yue. This is Holy Orchid Institute, Sacred Family actually dared to kill someone in here? Isn't it a little too lawless?

Nie Li looked at the Shen Yue in front of him, the corner of his mouth raised. Shen Yue is still too inexperienced to play with him!

When surrounded by the six people, Nie li is using his quick movements so the attacks of Shen Yue's lackeys all fell on the Ragefire armour. Not only are they unable to hurt Nie Li, they even got hurt by the impact of their own attacks causing their hand to numb. The bones on their hand felt as though they were on the verge of breaking.

While dodging, Nie Li secretly had his fist strike onto the bodies of Shen Yue's lackeys, causing them to grimace from the pain. Strictly speaking, with Nie Li's current strength, he shouldn't be able to cause any harm to the few 1-star and 2-star bronze rank fighters. But Nie Li's fist is a little strange, his light punch hurts even more then being hit on the head with a rod.

"Damn, you bunch of imbeciles! Do you even lift?" Shen Yue roared. Under the crowd's view, Shen Yue felt that his face is all thrown away. After so long not only did his six lackeys unable to beat Nie Li down, but Nie Li's yell is getting louder and louder.  
[TL: The raw actually meant "Do you even eat?" but well.. the editor suggested to have a little joke in it xD]

Nie Li yelling for help alone is fine, but Nie Li yelled that Sacred Family is committing murder. That's simply pouring the foul water onto Sacred Family, branding them as criminals!

Shen Yue is simply about to go mad. Right now he can't retreat.

"Beat him up, ruthlessly beat him up!" Shen Yue roared.

Shen Yue's lackeys were filled with grievances. They have already tried hard enough. But no matter how they attack Nie Li, he didn't have any injuries, but rather they were beaten by Nie Li until their bones are about to scatter. Nie Li's punch seemed light, but it's full of power, beating them blue and black.

"What are you guys doing?" a lovable voice sounded soon after. A slender figure skimmed over, It's Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er stood guard in front of Nie Li, furiously glaring at Shen Yue and bunch. Cyan glow shined on her body, she's already a 1-star bronze rank demon spiritist. Her hands holding onto a Blue Moon Dagger, preparing to act any time.

"Shen Yue, you're too much." Another lovely voice sounded. A beautiful slender figure skimmed over from the side, it's Ye Ziyun. She furiously glared at Shen Yue saying, "Shen Yue, I never thought that you're this kind of person!"

"Nie Li, are you okay?" Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun both looked towards Nie Li at the same time.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's concern for Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's face froze, casting her head away.

Ye Ziyun is also slightly awkward, turning her head towards Shen Yue.

"Ziyun, you misunderstood, it isn't like that!" Shen Yue tried to explain. Seeing the faint mockery on Nie Li's face, he came to understand what happened. He was fooled by Nie Li! Shen Yue pointed towards Nie Li saying, "It's this brat that lured us here, he's behind it!"

"Shen Yue, who are you trying to fool?" Xiao Ning'er got angrier, "Isn't the excuse that you're finding a little too retarded?"

At this moment, Nie Li's face is looked full of innocence. Nie Li righteously rebuked Shen Yue saying "I admit that I have offended your Sacred Family, but weren't you guys too much. Actually wanting to kill someone in school? What do you think this Holy Orchid Institute is? Although my family couldn't be compared to yours, but I'm not at the mercy of you. I'd like to see to what extend is your Sacred Family overbearing to! I, Nie Li am proud, unless you kill me, it's impossible for me to yield to you villans!

Nie Li's righteous words simply caused Shen Yue to vomit in anger.

Hearing Nie Li's words, no matter if it's Xiao Ning'er or Ye Ziyun, couldn't help to look at Nie Li with admiringly. and Xiao Ning'er's heart is filled with admiration for Nie Li.

"I too, will not yield to Sacred Family!" Xiao Ning'er secretly thought. She is simply filled with hatred for Sacred Family! In her view, Sacred Family was always vile and repulsive. Just forcing her to marry to Shen Fei alone can see that!


	24. Chapter 24 - Set Off

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Set Off**

At this moment Du Ze, Lu Piao, and others also rushed over.

"Shen Yue, you're too despicable. Having six people surround Nie Li!" Du Ze felt indignant at injustice. Seeing that Nie Li doesn't have any issue only then he eased down. Although Nie Li pretended to be in a very miserable state, but the actual fact is that Nie Li doesn't have any injuries at all.

A crowd of students viewing from far away also criticized Shen Yue's action.

"I didn't even do anything to him!" Shen Yue became depressed as he refuted. The explanation was lambasted by everyone.

When Nie Li exchanged looks with Lu Piao and the bunch, Lu Piao suddenly understood.

"Having so many people beating Nie Li up, how would he be fine? Do you want me to try beating you up?" Lu Piao roared pridefully, "Shen Yue, you dare to swear that earlier on, you didn't get the few of your lackeys to beat Nie Li to death? Even if you want deny it, the lots of students in the school all heard what you've said!"

"I did say that, but I really didn't…" Shen Yue anxiously trying to justify himself.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun both looked at Shen Yue with disgust. He actually tried to kill someone in school? He's simply too outrageous! Ye Ziyun's image of Shen Yue has simply been dropped to the extreme.

He had been speaking the truth. Although he told his lackeys to beat Nie Li to death, but that's only casually saying. Killing someone in school is something he absolutely doesn't dare to do. If he did it, then even Sacred Family wouldn't be able to cover him!

But for others that are listening to those ruthless words, the meaning naturally wouldn't be the same!

"Ye Sheng Vice-Principal has arrived!"

"Nie Li, I admit defeat today, you better watch out!" Shen Yue spatted. Then he and his lackeys fled the place.

"Nie Li, are you okay?" Xiao Ning'er had a face full of concern, nervously clutching onto Nie Li's arm.

"I suffered a little injury, nothing too serious. Luckily you guys arrived early." Nie Li said, smiling while looking at Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun.

After Xiao Ning'er practised the new cultivation technique. Her complexion and skin became much better. Much more beautiful compared to the past, exuding an indescribable charm from her body. As for Ye Ziyun, she also became more beautiful, slender, elegant, and attractive.

Two beauties, one on the left and right, each possessing beauty not losing to the other.

Seeing Xiao Ning'er's concern for Nie Li, Ye Zi Yu had a strange feeling.

"It is good that you're fine." Ye Ziyun awkwardly laughed.

Seeing this scene, the surrounding boys couldn't calm down. How good would it be if they were the one getting beaten up and then standing in the middle of these two goddesses. The surrounding girls also noticed for the first time that Nie Li is quite handsome. They couldn't help taking more glances at Nie Li, feeling that Nie Li is more and more up to their taste. No wonder Nie Li is so popular with the goddesses Ning'er and Ziyun.

Some boys started to hate Nie Li even more, snatching one of the goddesses is enough but he actually snatched two of them! This is too unbearable, why didn't he get beaten to death by Shen Yue? Seeing the two beauties, their sympathy for Nie Li was thrown far away.

Seeing the beautiful Ye Ziyun besides Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er couldn't help to feel a sense of crisis within her heart. She knows that the one Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun, but she couldn't suppress her strong inner feeling. Nie Li is the first and only boy that stepped into her heart. She thought that only she had notice Nie Li's talents, hence, she can slowly turn Nie Li's gaze from Ye Ziyun to her. However she never thought that unknowingly, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun seem to became familiar with each other.

"Nie Li, I'll help you back class, I've brought breakfast for you." Xiao Ning'er said in a gentle voice with both hands supporting Nie Li. The slightly bulged area in front of her chest were pressed against Nie Li's arm.

Feeling that softness, Nie Li couldn't help to have an alluring trouble, awkwardly looking at Ye Ziyun, "Ziyun, I…"

"Since the issue is settled, I should be going!" Ye Ziyun pretended that she didn't hear it, she turned around and left. She also couldn't tell what the strange feeling is. She still hasn't gotten to the degree of falling for Nie Li yet, but she doesn't know why that when she saw how intimate Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li are, her heart feels uncomfortable.

"Also it isn't my business," Ye Ziyun mumbled. Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er can do what they want.

Du Ze and Lu Piao beside smiled weirdly while raising their thumbs up. Nie Li is really capable, actually managed to be get close to the two goddess in the class. Although Ye Ziyun doesn't have much reaction, but when Nie Li was getting beaten up by Shen Yue's lackeys, that concern expression on her face can't be faked.

Far away within the crowd, Shen Fei's face became gloomy. Seeing how Xiao Ning'er supporting Nie Li and slowly leaving, .

"He dared to go against my Sacred Family and hooked up with my woman? You're simply tired of living!" crackling sound can be heard from Shen Fei's tightly clenched fist. He's the elder brother of Shen Yue and have already reached silver rank. He still has a spot even in the Genius Demon Spiritist class, therefore he wouldn't put Nie Li in his eyes.

But with the recent events, Nie Li's standing has already gone completely opposite with Sacred Family.

After returning to the class, although Xiao Ning'er doesn't want it, Nie Li still returned the hundred thousands demon spirit coins to Xiao Ning'er. Right now for Nie Li. A hundred thousands demon spirit coins isn't considered anything. As Purple Haze Grass is still selling well. Although the price dropped a little, every pound of Purple Haze Grass still maintained above 200 demon spirit coins. Since within 3 years, Glory City will have continuous demand for Purple Haze Grass, therefore, he can slowly get rid of them.

Nie Li has already become the subject of talk in the school. Whether if it's going against Sacred Family, or his ambiguous relationship with Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun. All this has made Nie Li the focus attention among students. There are even love letters under his desk placed by girls, expressing their love for him. Within those girls, there are a few with pretty good looks.

Nie Li in his previous life was a nobody with no one paying any attention to him. Having low-sense of presence in school. He never thought that in this life he would be so popular.

Those love letters were gotten rid of by Nie Li, after rebirth, his heart only has Ye Ziyun. How could these girls be compared to Ye Ziyun? After all, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun have experienced life and death in the previous life together. As for Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li is more than willing to become good friends with her.

With the constant practising of [Heavenly God Technique] Nie Li's soul force has been rapidly rising. Believing that in two months time, would be more then enough to allow Nie Li to be reborn.  
[TL : Reborn as in change from weak ass dude to talented dude] [Editor: No foul words you ass!]

Every night, Nie Li would take one Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill. Then soak himself in Purple Haze Grass liquid medicine. This allowed his soul force to receive the maximum nourishment.

Other than practising soul force, Nie Li also trained various physical enhancing his physical strength. Although practising soul force can also strengthen the physical body, but practising is still necessary to strengthen the body. Upon reaching silver rank, demon spiritist would be able to integrate demon spirit in their soul realm. The stronger the physical body, the more powerful the demon spirit that one can integrate into their soul realm. If the physical body is too weak, it can easily explode from the overflowing demon spirit power.

A lot of demon spiritist would cram train their physical body after reaching silver rank and having a choice of demon spirit, but by that time would already too late.

Nie Li wants to lay his foundation starting now. Everyday running, mountain climbing and weight training.

In a blink of an eye, two days has passed. Nie Li's soul force already reached 76, estimated that in a few days, he would be able to reach 1-star bronze rank like Du Ze and Lu Piao.

Third day morning.

Chen Linjian and bunch had already been waiting in the Library.

Other than Chen Linjian, Ye Ziyun, and Shen Yue are also present. Chen Linjian belongs to the Divine Family, while Ye Ziyun belongs to the Snow Wind Family and Shen Yue belongs to the Sacred Family. They have known each other since they were little. Therefore it's not surprising that they would come together to explore the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

"You also came?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li with astonishment. This adventure was organized by Chen Linjian. Since when did Nie Li come in contact with Chen Linjian? It seems that she underestimated Nie Li.

"Yep" Nie Li smiled nodding his head.

Seeing as Nie Li walking over, Shen Yue's face became more gloomy. Earlier on when he tried find Ye Ziyun to explain, only to be coldly rejected by her. She now always maintained a five to six meters distance away from him, causing him to feel depressed.

All this is caused by Nie Li! If Nie Li didn't appear then Ye Ziyun wouldn't be so cold to him!

Shen Yue placed all the faults onto Nie Li.

"Since you came on your own to die, then don't blame others!" Shen Yue ruthlessly thought while talking to one of his lackeys. The lackeys threw a glance at Nie Li and left the place. The two times that he suffered from Nie Li's hands allowed Shen Yue to understand that with the strength of bronze rank he wouldn't be able to do anything to Nie Li. So he got people to get some experts from home.

Nie Li sneered in his heart as all Shen Yue's action was seen by him.

Chen Linjian's gaze fell onto Nie Li. He faintly smiled while saying,"Okay! It seems we're all here. I think it's about time we set off!"

Chen Linjian brought a total of 28 people for their trip to Ancient Orchid City Ruins, Shen Yue brought 7, and further more adding Ye Ziyun and Nie Li. Nie Li didn't tell this matter to Du Ze, Lu Piao, and others. He Let them practice in the library. After all the Ancient Orchid City Ruins would have some danger and Nie Li couldn't look after them all.

All thirty seven people prepared some essential items such as food, camping tents, and hunting crossbows before setting off.

Their adventure this time is done secretly, so it was very low-profile, telling others that they are going to the mountain valley to practice.


	25. Chapter 25 - Winged Dragon Family

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Winged Dragon Family**

A group of people were walking on the street, with Ye Ziyun and Nie Li walking right behind the team.

"Since when have you known Chen Linjian?" Ye Ziyun asked. Looking at Nie Li, she seems to be trying to see through Nie Li.

"I don't know him that well, we've only chatted once in the library." Nie Li shrugged.

"And he actually allowed you to join?" Ye Ziyun was surprised. Chen Linjian and her can be considered childhood acquaintances. They've known each other since they were young. Although neither of them could be considered very close, their relationship isn't that bad either. Chen Linjian's prideful character rarely places his peers into his eyes. Of course, Chen Linjian isn't an annoying guy, otherwise, Ye Ziyun wouldn't have bothered with him.

Thinking of all of Nie Li's mysteries, Ye Ziyun understood it all. Although she doesn't know what method Nie Li used to convince Chen Linjian, however since Nie Li is very resourceful, nothing is difficult to him.

Seeing how lovely Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were chatting and laughing away, this almost drove Shen Yue mad with jealousy.

In his view, Ye Ziyun can only laugh with him!

Nie Li supposedly snatched his spot!

Nie Li must die! Shen Yue's expression turned ruthless. After going into the wilds, Nie Li can give up on going back to Glory City! But this matter mustn't be known to others, especially Ye Ziyun. Shen Yue has already been mulling over on how to deal with Nie Li in his heart.

The group of people left Glory City, advancing forward on a rugged path on St. Ancestral Mountains.

The trip to Ancient Orchid City Ruins would take about five to six days of travelling. It's still possible that they would be subjected to Demon Beasts attacks when camping in the wild.

But Nie Li's has a natural accurate intuition for dangers combined with his experience from the previous life. Although currently he's not even a bronze rank yet. But general demon beast wouldn't be able to harm him. Not to mention that the route that they are taking is a rather safer route.

The strength among these 37 people is relatively decent Six have reached silver rank and the rest are all mostly above 3-star bronze rank.

Even Ye Ziyun has reached 1-star bronze rank. Therefore within the group only Nie Li and Shen Yue's strength is the weakest.

However, the news of Ye Ziyun reaching 1-star bronze rank was not openly known to others, so others are still unaware of it yet.

After travelling for over 10 hours the group walked through the rugged mountain road. Nearing into evening the group arrived at a wide flat land. Chen Linjian glanced at the surroundings. With those tall trees the place would still quite hidden and said "Today, we'll be camping here!"

Shen Yue walked towards the side of Ye Ziyun saying "Ziyun, why don't we set out camp together? This way I can protect you."

"No need!" Ye Ziyun's snow white face showed traces of displeasure. She doesn't want to camp together with Shen Yue. Since the last incident, her image of Shen Yue had fallen from bad to the worse.

Ye Ziyun chose an area and camped together with several girls. Although Nie Li wishes to camp together with Ye Ziyun, he didn't go invite a snub like Shen Yue. Therefore, Nie Li found a rather remote area and camped right below the tree's shade.

The night deepened and a burst of insect sounds can be heard from the forest.

Drifting into his thoughts, Nie Li recalled back to the past. Wondering how his family is doing. Although he longed to return and visit his parents and relatives, he still endured that feeling. Holy Orchid Institute is a boarding school, other than members of the Major Family and Noble Family, any other students who secretly returns home would be punished. Furthermore, if his family knew that he ran away from school, they would also punish him severely.

Only after the test in two months will the students have one month time or so to go back home and reunite with their families.

Before the destruction of Glory City, even though Nie Li's family is a little economy tight and in dire straits, they still got by day to day.

Thinking of the destruction scenes of Glory City, Nie Li tightly clenched his fist. In just a few years time, Glory City would be under the madness of attacks by Demon Beasts. He must definitely become a super expert before that happens, at least reaching black gold rank or even legend rank. Only then can he help Glory City to avoid the crisis.

Therefore, time is very tight and he wants to go according to his plan; enhancing himself step by step.

The next thing he needs to do is to get that Spiritual Lamp! Because that Spiritual Lamp is essential for his future training!

Nie Li sat down under the tree's shade, operating his soul realm. His soul realm seems to have something hidden in it, which caused Nie Li to be extremely curious about it. In his previous life, he didn't have this kind of feeling when he's practising until now, but with Nie Li's current cultivation, he is still unable to explore the depths of his soul realm.

The soul realm is originally misty, without an actual shape. With the strengthening of Nie Li's soul force, the soul realm shone a faint cyan light, slowly forming into a spherical shape.

With in-depth cultivation and the strengthening of soul force, the soul realm's shape will start to have some changes as [Heavenly God Technique] slowly plays its part.

Dead silence into the night.

Currently, in Glory City's Winged Dragon Family.

At this moment, Xiao Ning'er is quietly staring out the window. In the noon, she received a letter from Nie Li saying that he's going to leave for some time, instructing her to rest well at home and also giving her a prescription. After being massaged twice by Nie Li and practising [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique], her illness is a lot better. Therefore, wouldn't be any problem in this short period of time.

Later, Xiao Ning'er learnt that Nie Li went to explore with Chen Linjian's group and that Ye Ziyun also went along. Xiao Ning'er felt resentment. Why didn't Nie Li bring her along?

"Miss, Master asked for your presence in the Main Hall!" A servant hurriedly ran in, speaking in an anxious tone.

Xiao Ning'er frowned, not knowing what had happened. She stood up and walked towards the Main Hall.

Winged Dragon Family's Main Hall.

The house master of Winged Dragon Family, Xiao Yunfeng, is currently sitting on the front seat in the main hall. The two columns beside sat a total of six middle aged man. They are the cousins of Xiao Yunfeng and the Elders of Winged Dragon Family.

"Father, is there anything for why you are looking for me?" Xiao Ning'er said, slightly bend herself towards Xiao Yunfeng then her eyes swept past the six elders.

"We called you here because there's something I want to ask you." Xiao Yunfeng's face remained somewhat unhappy. Xiao Ning'er knows that this is must be because of the few uncles. Since becoming the house master of Winged Dragon Family, the three uncles haven't been on good terms with Xiao Yunfeng.

The elder Xiao Yi sitting beside faintly laughed, "Niece Ning'er, I heard that some time ago, you paid large amount of money to acquire quite lots of Purple Haze Grass. Now that the price of Purple Haze Grass has already skyrocketed by several hundredfold, I fear that the price of those Purple Haze Grass has already reached hundreds of millions. With so many Demon Spirit Coin, our Winged Dragon Family's comeback wouldn't be long now. Niece Ning'er has made such huge contribution to the family, really is the lucky star of our Winged Dragon Family!"

Hearing Xiao Yi's words, Xiao Ning'er understood what was going on. Xiao Yi heard from somewhere that she had bought a large amount of Purple Haze Grass, so he came to pressure her father, wanting to take a portion of the Purple Haze Grass!

Regarding this matter, Xiao Yunfeng is naturally unhappy about it. No matter how much Purple Haze Grass Xiao Ning'er has bought, this matter is not related to the family. This is Xiao Ning'er's personal action! Therefore, how the Purple Haze Grass is being disposed of has nothing to do with the family!

But Xiao Yi didn't give up, fixed on having Xiao Ning'er to give an explanation.

Xiao Ning'er stood proudly, having a firm expression and said, "Xiao Yi Elder, I spent my own money to buy those Purple Haze Grass, this matter doesn't concern the family. Does it? Or is it that the herbs and armours bought by Xiao Yi Elder also needs to be submitted to the family?"

"You…" Xiao Yi never thought that the usually gentle Xiao Ning'er would refute him so fiercely.

What Xiao Yi didn't know is that Xiao Ning'er's image in the family had always been submissive. But after having contacts with Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's heart had undergone slight subtle changes. Nie Li allowed her to understand one thing: That when one encounters unfair things, one must stand and fight!

Xiao Yunfeng felt rather pleased upon hearing Xiao Ning'er's words. He then looked towards Xiao Yi saying "Xiao Yi, what Ning'er said is correct, I believe that this is not an obligation of the family!"

Xiao Yi did not giving up and continued "This matter cannot be compared to ordinary matters, those Purple Haze Grass worth hundreds of millions or even billions of Demon Spirit Coin. It can greatly alleviate the family crisis and we wouldn't be controlled by Sacred Family anymore." Xiao Yi looked at Xiao Ning'er, tempting, "If Ning'er contributes the Purple Haze Grass to the family, then Ning'er Niece wouldn't need to marry to Shen Fei anymore!"

Truth is, Xiao Yi didn't think that way, conning Xiao Ning'er to surrender the Purple Haze Grass first before deciding anything else. As for marrying Shen Fei or not, that doesn't depend on their decision, but depends on the Sacred Family.

The remaining five elders also agreed with Xiao Yi's suggestion. If the Purple Haze Grass is placed in Xiao Ning'er's hands, then it wouldn't have anything to do with them. But if it was contributed to the family, then the whole family will also benefit from it. Even the two elders that usually stand on Xiao Yunfeng's side also had the same thoughts.

Seeing the situation, Xiao Yunfeng guiltily glanced at Xiao Ning'er and sighed.

Xiao Ning'er felt wronged in her heart. Why does she needs to be sacrificed every time when the family experienced difficulties? Where did the others go to? Luckily Nie Li had already taken the Purple Haze Grass away from her. Xiao Ning'er said boldly and confidently, "Those Purple Haze Grass were bought on behalf of a friend, and everything was given to him before the price of Purple Haze Grass sky-rocketed. He had already passed me the money for buying those Purple Haze Grass, therefore, the Purple Haze Grass is already none of my business!"

"What?" Xiao Yi's face immediately turned ugly again.

Xiao Yunfeng looked at Xiao Ning'er and asked, " Ning'er, is this true?"

"En." Xiao Ning'er nodded her head and calmly replied, "It's the truth. Said Purple Haze Grass is already no longer in my hands!"

Xiao Yi's expression went gloomy, saying "What's the name of your friend and what is his background?"

"I promised him that I would keep it a secret!" Xiao Ning'er solemnly said, she definitely would not reveal Nie Li's name to others. She had already decided, no matter how much pressure she suffers, she must secure Nie Li's secret.


	26. Chapter 26 - Soul Forming

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Soul Forming**

Xiao Yi stared coldly at Xiao Ning'er. "This wouldn't be an excuse, right?" Xiao Yi then threw a glance at Xiao Yunfeng. This father and daughter are definitely hiding something!

Xiao Ning'er's brows slightly twitched while she stared at Xiao Yi and said, "Uncle, isn't what you say a little bit too much? I, Xiao Ning'er swear to the heavens that every single word I've said is absolutely the truth!"

After hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Xiao Yi slightly believed in her words as he thoroughly understands the character of Xiao Ning'er. Xiao Yi went silent for a moment before continuing. "Since that friend is Ning'er Niece's friend, why doesn't Ning'er Niece go and ask for those Purple Haze Grass back?"

Hearing Xiao Yi's words, Xiao Ning'er's expression changed. "Uncle what do you mean?! He was the one that asked me to buy those Purple Haze Grass. If I were to ask him for it back, wouldn't I become someone who goes back on her words?"

"This matter concerns the interest of the family!"Xiao Yi's face reddened as he argued.

"Xiao Yi, let this matter rest. Even if we were to ask him back for it, would he give it back?" Xiao Yunfeng's eye lightly swept past Xiao Yi. Naturally, he wouldn't allow Xiao Yi to force Ning'er like this.

"Not necessary, we must see the origin of the other party!" Xiao Yi slightly sneered and continued, "If the other party doesn't have any origin, this does not necessarily mean that we can't try to get them to take it out!"

Hearing what Xiao Yi had said, Xiao Ning'er's anger within her began to surge. The [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique] within her could not be suppressed any longer and began to operate, her soul realm constantly shook. Faint sounds of wind and thunder could be heard, a cyan light burst into the sky, powerful aura began spreading throughout four directions.

In just a moment, being affected by intense emotion caused Xiao Ning'er's soul force to jump, her soul realm seemed to be undergoing transformation.

"What happened? What's happening to Ning'er?" Xiao Yunfeng widened his eyes and looked at Xiao Ning'er in astonishment. Xiao Ning'er had just stepped into 1-star bronze rank not long ago. How could she have such powerful soul force? The soul force emitting out from Xiao Ning'er's body caused even a gold rank demon spiritist like him to feel pressured!

Xiao Yi also stared at Xiao Ning'er in astonishment. What cultivation technique did Xiao Ning'er practice? Such powerful soul force isn't from someone who had just stepped into the 1-star bronze rank.

Streams of light overflowing all over four directions with Xiao Ning'er as center. Soul force were as ribbons surrounding Xiao Ning'er making her look sacred, as though the arrival of heavenly fairy. As the soul force condensed, it gradually gathered at the back of Xiao Ning'er forming a pair transparent wings.

"Soul forming!" Seeing this scene, including Xiao Yi, the six elders all stood up from their seat, with a faces full of shock.

Even Xiao Yunfeng was shocked by this scene. He would have never thought that his daughter's cultivation would be this rapid. Actually reaching the level of soul forming!

Soul forming. This is the caused by the ultimate pureness of soul force! Demon spiritist that could soul form is extremely rare and normally only can be done by gold ranked genius demon spiritist. Within every ten gold rank demon spiritist, there might not even be one that could reach the realm of soul forming. However, once a demon spiritist gain the ability to soul form, his soul force would be extremely powerful. The future achievements are at least a black gold rank demon spiritist and above, there are even possibility of reaching legend rank!

Xiao Ning'er raise her head, coldly looked at Xiao Yi and firmly said, "That person entrusted me to acquire Purple Haze Grass is my benefactor. If uncle plans anything unfavourable against him, then even if my cultivation is far from uncle's, I will still fight with my life to stop uncle!"

The expression on Xiao Ning'er is resolute, her voice was as solid icicles, directly striking at people's heart.

Bronze rank and could already soul form. That proves that the talent has reached an unimaginable level. Not to mention that Xiao Ning'er is still only 13 years old; however, what would it be like in a few years? This kind of genius cultivation speed is extremely shocking. In a few years she would be able to reach silver rank, gold rank or even much high rank!

Xiao Yi flinched. According to the family rules, as Xiao Ning'er has shown the ability to soul form, from today onwards, her place in the family would be even higher than Xiao Yunfeng!

In the ancestor teachings of Winged Dragon Family, no matter when is it, the status of martial genius in the family is extremely high. If there is any cyan or azure soul realm, the family would have spared no effort to nurture them and their position in the family was very important. This was because only a genius could allow the family to reach the peak of it's peak!

Despite Xiao Ning'er only having green soul realm, she was able to soul form at green soul realm, which is even more rare than cyan soul realm! Because in history, there are a lot of cyan soul realm demon spiritist; however, they are all unknown. Only a tenth of them managed to reach the realm higher than gold rank. Which is completely different from one that can soul form since those who can soul form are capable of achievement which are all not below gold rank!

Once the family confirmed that a certain young generation member is a genius, then the whole family would have to pave the way for this super genius at all cost!

The group of elders looked at each other and even the two elders who opposed Xiao Yunfeng also did not hesitate to agree with him.

" Ning'er is only at bronze rank and is already able to soul form. Her future achievements would be extraordinary!"

"Congratulations to house master, congratulations Ning'er. Our Winged Dragon Family will finally have its day!"

Even the few elders who originally wanted Xiao Ning'er to hand over the Purple Haze Grass all revealed a pleased smile on their face and couldn't help to speak words of praise for her! The talent that Xiao Ning'er revealed was too shocking. No one can imagine to what extent that Xiao Ning'er can grow to.

Hearing the praise of the few elders, Xiao Yunfeng felt comfortable and laughed.

"What about the wedding agreement with Sacred Family?" Xiao Yi murmured. As Xiao Yunfeng only had one daughter, if Xiao Ning'er were to be married off to Sacred Family, Xiao Yi would be able to take the house master position. But now, the situation was not as he had expected.

"Xiao Yi, must we give our only genius young generation that could make the comeback of our family to Sacred Family?" One elder retorted. If Xiao Ning'er were to be wed off to Sacred Family, then she would become one of Sacred Family's and will have nothing to do with Winged Dragon Family anymore. Therefore, they absolutely cannot let that happen.

Xiao Yi felt depressed since he originally had gathered several elders as preparation to snatch the house master position from Xiao Yunfeng. But after Xiao Ning'er's display of her talent, it caused those all elders to go to Xiao Yunfeng.

"With the good news which Ning'er has brought us, how can that be compared to some Purple Haze Grass?" Another elder chuckled.

Xiao Ning'er was a little surprised by the sudden changes in the Elders' attitude. Earlier on under the overflowing emotion, her soul force inadvertently had a breakthrough, causing her to actually reached the level of soul forming. If it wasn't for the [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique], Xiao Ning'er definitely wouldn't even be able to release the powerful talents in her soul realm!

Even with practising [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique], the chances of soul forming is still very low. Xiao Ning'er can be considered to have been granted a blessing in disguise.

Xiao Ning'er became even more grateful towards Nie Li. If it wasn't for him, Xiao Ning'er wouldn't know how her current situation to be like.

"Regarding Sacred Family, we still currently can't afford to offend them. There's still two years from the engagement, so we'll drag it first, need not worry!" Xiao Yunfeng proudly laughed. Although he's the house master, he had been under the pressure of several elders. However, today he can finally lets out a breath since Ning'er hasn't disappoint him.

" Ning'er, what's your current soul force?" Xiao Yunfeng asked.

"The last time I took a test, it was 105." Xiao Ning'er replied. It seems the after soul forming, her soul force appeared to have grown stronger.

"Take the soul crystal out and test it!" Xiao Yunfeng lightly smiled.

Xiao Ning'er took out the soul crystal and injected her soul force into the soul crystal. The soul crystal got more and more dazzling and bright, faint sounds of wind and thunder can also be heard.

But Xiao Yunfeng and the rest were only focused on seeing the strength of soul force.

"Soul force of 362?!" Whether it's Xiao Yunfeng or the other elders, all gasped in surprise.

Few days ago, Xiao Ning'er's soul force was only at 105 and in a few days time it had reached 365? Already a 3-star bronze rank?

"Indeed worthy of being the genius that comprehended the soul forming!" The group of elders are all both surprised and overjoyed, only Xiao Yi who was gloomy.

Xiao Ning'er was also very surprised by the results. She would have never imagined that her soul force would enhance so rapidly. With this, the elders in the family wouldn't force her to be married to Sacred Family again. Thinking again that all of this is given by Nie Li. Thinking back of everything that Nie Li has done for her, she couldn't help but to feel sweetness in her heart.

Xiao Ning'er clenched her fist tightly. She must continue to work hard! Only by having sufficient strength would she be able to get rid of the need to succumb under the pressure of Sacred Family and be married off to Shen Fei!

In the silent night.

Nie Li is currently practising while sitting cross-legged. Gradually entering into the meditation state, his soul realm is also in a very calm state.

Operating the [Heavenly God Technique], the heaven and earth energies around began to converge in Nie Li's body. His soul force continued growing constantly.

Slight breeze whistling pass, the night became increasingly quiet.

Under Nie Li's control, the soul force hovered around the body. The muscles throughout the body began to tremble in a rhythm and growing stronger, just like a zithers' string after being struck. This is the effect caused by [Heavenly God Technique], able to train both the soul force and enhance the strength of the physical body together.

Nie Li stopped practising after midnight. He had to do so until the soul force is strong enough, otherwise practising in midnight would cause side effects.

He took out the soul crystal and began to test his soul force. His soul force already reached 82. It seems that the results of these few days of practice is quite good.

Looking afar, there are a few shadows talking back and forth. They are the people who are in charged of staying watch.

Suddenly, a trace of strange odor came over, it seemed to be some kind of demon beast's scent. Nie Li's face became alert and he stood up.

It would be troubling if the camp were to be under demon beast's attack!

Nie Li immediately stood up and walked towards the depth of the forest.


	27. Chapter 27 - Leave it to me!

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Leave it to me!**

In the 10 meters radius space in the depth of the forest, various kinds of branches were scattered all over the area. The smell of urine still lingered in the air and there was also grey coloured fur on the branches.

The length of these furs was of two inches.

Seeing these furs, Nie Li immediately identified that it as the Fox Bear demon beast!

"Who is it?" Suddenly, an alert voice sounded.

Nie Li looked towards the direction of the voice, and a figure appeared from behind the tree. Seeing the other party, Nie Li was slightly surprised that it's actually Chen Linjian. Shortly after, a few people appeared behind Chen Linjian, two of them were the underlings of Chen Linjian, and one of them was actually Shen Yue.

"How come are you here?" Chen Linjian looked towards Nie Li and asked.

"When I was practising, I smelled a trace of strange odor around the air and followed it here!" Nie Li said as he swept his gaze between Chen Linjian and Shen Yue. Chen Linjian and Shen Yue are only familiar with each other and were not a group, otherwise Chen Linjian wouldn't have killed so many of Sacred Family's member in the previous life.

Shen Yue coldly looked at Nie Li, that gloomy gaze of his were filled with darkness.

Strange odor? Why haven't they smelled it earlier?

"When two of my underlings were searching the place, they found this place so Shen Yue and I came together to take a look!" Chen Linjian said. The relation between the current him and Shen Yue is still quite good. Both are the direct descendants of the major family, so they both maintained a clear relationship on the surface.

Shen Yue coldly said, "Alone here in the middle of the night, you might be harbouring ulterior motive." Shen Yue couldn't wait to pour all the foul water onto Nie Li.

Nie Li was too lazy to refute. This kind of speculative words that have no evidence backing it, as if Chen Linjian would believe it.

Chen Linjian looked at Shen Yue, then looked at Nie Li again. He had heard of the conflict between Shen Yue and Nie Li. Someone with little background actually dared to confront the Sacred Family, is Nie Li self-confident or is he ignorant?

"This demon beast nest has already been abandoned for a long time." Shen Yue glanced around the area. After Nie Li coming here, he is too lazy to stay any longer. Since this trip is to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, he would have plenty of chance to deal with Nie Li. There was no point talking to much nonsense with Nie Li here.

"This demon beast nest is indeed abandoned for a long time!" Chen Linjian said nodding his head while looking at the surrounding scattered branches. Suddenly, he seems to have noticed something. He turned towards Nie Li and asked, "How do you see it?" as Nie Li's knowledge is still quite vast.

"On this side of the trunk, there is some fur residue. Also with how the nest is being stacked, according to my judgement, it should belong to demon beasts called Fox Bear. The size of Fox Bear isn't too big, an adult Fox Bear have the height of one meter and two meters would already be very strong build. This nest is so huge, so there should once have a whole population of Fox Bear living here." Nie Li analysed.

Hearing Nie Li's words, whether if it was Chen Linjian or the two underlings behind him, they were all looking at Nie Li dumbfounded. With so little information, Nie Li was actually able to analyse what kind demon beast once lived here. This is simply too scary. After all, in St. Ancestral Mountains, there are if not tens or hundreds of thousands of species of beasts around.

Seems that the decision of bring Nie Li here was correct, Chen Linjian thought.

"With so little information and you were able to deduce that this was once the nest of Fox Bears. Isn't that too arbitrary!?" Shen Yue refuted at one side. As long as it was Nie Lie's words, he will oppose it.

"Continue talking." Chen Linjian did not bother with Shen Yue as he faced Nie Li and asked.

Shen Yue opened his mouth in discontent but he did not say anything. Although both him and Chen Linjian are the direct descendants of major families, there were seven direct descendants in Sacred Family that are at the same age as him and he isn't the one being paid attention to. If he is able to marry Ye Ziyun, only then his position in Sacred Family will rise, becoming one of the candidates to the next house master. Chen Linjian was not the same as him, since his birth, Chen Linjian had already been determined to become the next house master of his family and his talent is extraordinary. Therefore, Shen Yue did not dare to strain their relationship.

Nie Li completely treated Shen Yue as invisible and continued, "Generally, adult Fox Bear are of silver rank demon beasts. Based on Fox Bear's living habits, three fifths of Fox Bear's time every year would be in their cave hibernating, passing the time when St. Ancestral Mountains is at its coldest. Only in the early summer would they would then come out from the caves and hunt in the forest."

"Is it this at time of the year?" Chen Linjian asked astounded.

"Correct" Nie Li nodded his head, "The air in this area carries the smell of urine, if this is left last year, after long time of wind and rain, the smell would already be long gone. Fox Bears are very conscious of their area, marking them with urine. I guess they will appear soon!"

Nie Li thought carefully and only through careful observation he was able to obtain so much information, which caused Chen Linjian to admire him. He looked at Nie Li in a different light. Nie Li is simply a Demon Beast Encyclopaedia!

"Then what should we do?" Chen Linjian asked, he began to seek the views of Nie Li.

"We have to leave this place immediately, go in the night. The Fox Bear's sense of smell is very sensitive, if the Fox Bear found out that someone has invaded their area, I'm afraid that they will go on all out war with us. Although we have sufficient strength to kill this Fox Bear group, it's inevitable that we will also have causalities. Our goal is the Ancient Orchid City Ruins!" Nie Li recalled, in the previous life, Ye Ziyun mentioned that on their trip to Ancient Orchid City Ruins, they were once attacked by Fox Bears, which killed a few people. This allowed Nie Li to be even more assured that this area was dangerous.

Chen Linjian drifted in his thoughts for a moment and said, "Okay, we'll leave by the night!"

"Chen Young Master, don't listen to his nonsense. Since this place is empty, there wouldn't be any Fox Bear appearing. It would be even more dangerous to travel in the night. We should wait until daybreak before traveling!" Shen Yue immediately rebutted.

[TLN: This doesn't mean that Shen Yue is the subordinate of Chen Linjian, just a more respectful calling.]  
[ED: Of course he would be respectful to Lin Jian, he is a wimpy s*uck up a** kisser. Sorry not sorry for all the hate. Do let me know if it bothers you at some point, and I shall cease and desist in my blunt manner.]

Nie Li spread both his hand up. Staying or not is Chen Linjian's decision. Anyway,it wouldn't be a threat to him.

"Leave!" Chen Linjian firmly decided. Without a question, he chose to believe in Nie Li's judgement more.

Chen Linjian is a wise man, he knows who to believe and who not to.

Back to the camp, Chen Linjian gathered everyone who were still dreaming moments before..

"Chen Young Master, what's going on?"

"Yeah, why did you get us to travel in the dark?"

Everyone was filled with endless doubts.

"Never mind anything, just listen to my order!" Chen Linjian said firmly. Disregarding the persuasion of others, he led the group towards the exit of the forest.

Nie Li was together with Ye Ziyun and although Ye Ziyun was also a little confused, she did not ask anything.

After the group of people just stepped out of the forest, they felt the trembling earth tremors and roars of bears sounding from the forest. Instantly, everyone understood what happened.

"Chen Young Master is wise!"

"Fortunately Chen Young Master brought us out, otherwise, we would have inevitably had a war with those Fox Bears!"

Everyone commended Chen Linjian. However, Chen Linjian clearly knows that it all was to Nie Li's credit. If it wasn't because of listening to Nie Li's words, they would have definitely been attacked by those Fox Bear. Although they can win against those Fox Bears, it was inevitable that there would also be causalities!

At this moment in Chen Linjian's heart, he was already full of admiration for Nie Li. Since young, he had always been a excellent leader among his peers. However, for the first time, he had to admit that his knowledge was far from Nie Lis'. One must know that Nie Li's age is still lower than him by a few years!

At this moment Shen Yue felt depressed. He would have never thought that Nie Li really hit the spot and Fox Bears actually appeared. After several confrontations with Nie Li, he had been below Nie Li. This built up more and more resentment in his heart.

Fortunately, the Main Affairs Elder sent 3 silver ranked expert to follow behind. Shen Yue's gaze was gloomy. Once Nie Li separates from the group, he will find the opportunity to kill Nie Li!

Nie Li is quietly walking at the back of the group together with Ye Ziyun. He looked backwards and his mouth revealed traces of sneers, he is already well aware that there are people following behind the group. Seeing Shen Yue's unfocused look, Nie Li could guess that the few following behind are definitely from Sacred Family.

They are probably looking for a chance to lay their hands on Nie Li!

Ye Ziyun and the others still did not notice that they were being followed; however, all this could not escape the keen sense of Nie Li. If he was being followed by several silver rank and was unable to notice it, then he would have lived in vain.

"One, Two, Three… Three silver ranked!" Nie Li walking quietly.

The dawn gradually arrived. Chen Linjian slowly walked to the side of Nie Li, looking at Nie Li and said, "Thanks to the foresight of Nie Li Bro, otherwise we would have surely been attacked by those Fox Bears. Although we wouldn't be annihilated by them, we would have been inevitable had causalities. I, Chen Linjian owe you one." If there were casualties in the first day, then the morale of the team would be greatly affected.

Hearing Chen Linjian's words, Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li astounded. She would have never expected that it was actually Nie Li whom noticed the Fox Bears.

"Chen Young Master is too kind." Nie Li calmly said without t a hint of arrogance.

Chen Linjian slightly nodded. Since coming into contact with Nie Li, he realised that Nie Li is quite capable. Seeing Nie Li's calmness from the praise, he admired Nie Li even more.

Nie Li lowered his voice saying, "Chen Young Master, we're being followed."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian got surprised. He turned his head and looked at the forest behind.

"Don't look, there are three silver ranked. I don't know who they were sent by." Nie Li said immediately.

Chen Linjian quickly retracted his gaze, pretended to be at ease, saying, "What are their motives?" Chen Linjian frowned, he didn't offend anyone in Glory City!

"They might be from the Dark Guilds!" Nie Li said. Although is can determine that those three were from the Sacred Family, Nie Li still said that those three silver ranked people are from the Dark Guild.

After hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian's eye flashed cold. Dark Guild is notorious in Glory City since they are a secret organization created by criminals. Dark Guild generally doesn't dare to appear in broad daylight so they secretly do all kind of evil deeds and are the common enemy of all Glory City's families!

"You can leave this matter to me!" Chen Linjian patted on Nie Li's shoulders and walked to the front.


	28. Chapter 28 - Huyan

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Huyan Lanruo**

Shen Yue never imagined that the three silver ranked underlings sent by Sacred Family were actually eyed by Chen Linjian. Chen Linjian will definitely think of every possible way to kill those three people!

If he knew that the three people belong to Sacred Family, Chen Linjian wouldn't be too harsh on them. However after hearing from Nie Li that the three should belong to the Dark Guild, Chen Linjian will definitely not let them go!

You want to play with me? You're still too inexperienced! Nie Li doesn't need to act himself to mess Shen Yue to death!

Ye Ziyun is a hard-worker, and knowing that the Nie Li beside her is a giant vault, she would ask him about various inscription patterns as well as martial arts aspect, Nie Li answered all her questions.

The look of the two of them talking and laughing, caused the surrounding boys couldn't help to feel envious.

The beautiful Ye Ziyun is a goddess in the eyes of these boys. However because of the noble status of Ye Ziyun, most of the boys don't dare to go near her. They would even feel low-esteem when facing her. In addition, the slightly cold personality of her's, cause her to be distant to others.

Although they admire Ye Ziyun, they don't even have the courage to start a conversation with her.

But why when Ye Ziyun and Nie Li were chatting, why was it so natural. That elegant smile of her charmed the boys.

The surrounding boys couldn't help to sneak a peek at it.

Looking at the sweetly smiling Ye Ziyun Nie Li couldn't help to recall back the previous life. At that time Ye Ziyun is even more charming compared to now. Looking at this girl in front of him he thought, 'when will she grow into that absolute beauty?'

Seeing that Nie Li has been staring at her Ye Ziyun couldn't help to blush. She lowered her head seemingly thinking of something. Recalling back to the bold confession of Nie Li in the class. Before she felt annoyed by it. However, at this moment she couldn't make out what kind of feeling is that in her heart.

When she's with Nie Li, she would recall that scene and couldn't help feeling shy.

There seems to be some ambiguous feelings between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er.

Just as Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were chatting ripples of soul force were emitting from the forest indicating a fierce fight.

The three silver ranked strangers were surrounded by the five silver rank experts brought by Chen Linjian.

"Speak! Where are you from? What do you intend to do? If you don't speak, don't blame me for being ruthless!" Chen Linjian thundered, as he stood there.

Because of being constantly attacked by demon beasts, every family in the Glory City are very united. Therefore they generally wouldn't kill members of other families. The Dark Guild is a group of murderers. If they're confirmed to be from the Dark Guild, then Chen Linjian definitely wouldn't let them go.

Those three silver rank experts looked at each other. How would they dare to reveal that they are from the Sacred Family? If this is pursued, they will bring great trouble to the family! Therefore those three silver ranked experts did not say anything and charged out.

"Since you guys doesn't want to identify yourself… don't blame me for being impolite!" Seeing that the three of them remaining silence Chen Linjian decided that they are definitely from the Dark Guild and shouted, "Kill them!"

Chen Linjian's men rushed forward. Both sides engaged in a fierce battle. After the fierce battle, among the three silver ranked experts one of them died and two fled with serious injuries.

Hearing the news Shen Yue almost went crazy. The three silver ranked experts were arranged by him to deal with Nie Li, but he never expect that the plan was destroyed by Chen Linjian. What he's unaware of is that Nie Li was the one to provide the news to Chen Linjian. This led to Chen Linjian taking actions.

"Seems like I will have to do this myself!" Shen Yue gloomed in his heart. He brought six people with him, three of them are 1-star bronze rank and the other three are 2-star bronze rank. The last time he suffered under Nie Li's hand was because he didn't know that Nie Li was wearing a set of bronze ranked armor. If he were to attack Nie Li's head to begin with, he doesn't believe that Nie Li could dodge those attacks!

Noticing Shen Yue's gloomy looks, Nie Li knows that this guy is definitely planning something.

Shortly after Chen Linjian brought the five silver ranked experts back.

"Chen Young Master, what were the identity of those three?" A friend of Chen Linjian asked.

"From my guesses… They should be from the Dark Guild!" Chen Linjian replied.

"So they are from the Dark Guild, they deserves death!"

Hearing their conversation Shen Yue's expression twitched. Chen Linjian was ruthless with those three because he thought that those three are from the Dark Guild. Otherwise chasing them off would be enough. However he couldn't say anything. He couldn't tell them that those three are sent from the Sacred Family right?

One man died in vain and the location of the two others are unknown. Shen Yue has no choice but to stomach all the grievances.

Nie Li that bastard!

Knowing that Chen Linjian highly valued Nie Li. Nie Li's standings in the group began to rise. Some of Chen Linjian's friends also began to start conversations with Nie Li.

"My name is Huyan Lanruo, a friend of Chen Young Master and I'm from the Huyan Family." Hua Yan Lan Ruo smiled. She looks around 16/17. Her body is extremely hot and sexy. Especially the twin peaks in front of her chest. Those are simply domineering. The white silk dress simply could not cover the deep ravine, and they would quiver when walking. Her eyes displayed trace of loveliness.

This woman is definitely a stunner!

Although the Huyan Family isn't one of the three major family, but it's also a relatively powerful family among the Noble Family.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Nie Li!" Nie Li calmly said. Looking at Huyan Lanruo he wasn't enticed by her beauty. He slightly had impressions of Huyan Lanruo. Also her talent is extremely high. Already a 3-star silver rank as of now. After a few years Huyan Lanruo would become the substitute house master of Huyan Family.

If people were to think that Huyan Lanruo is just a pretty weak girl, then that would be a big mistake. To be able to climb up the higher levels of a noble family, even if it's only a substitute house master, without a few methods would be impossible.

Huyan Lanruo is a little surprised that Nie Li wasn't affected by her beauty. Given Nie Li's age he should already have understandings towards male and female matters. Lots of boys had their face blushed red and stunned in front of her, but Nie Li had a calm appearance.

There would even be some boys full of lust looking at her chest and bottom. Although Nie Li is looking straight at her, his eyes are very clear. He turned a blind eye against her seductive body.

Huyan Lanruo kind of likes this boy.

"I'm only older than you by a few years, you can call me Yan Ruo Sis in the future." Huyan Lanruo said with full of smiles.

"Call you sis…" Nie Li looked a little embarrassed. If Huyan Lanruo were to know his true age, what reaction would she have?

"What's wrong? can't be done?" Huyan Lanruo tenderly laughed.

The Ye Ziyun besides Nie Li doesn't have any good impression of Huyan Lanruo. Hearing the tender laughter of Huyan Lanruo she impatiently turned her head away.

Although Ye Ziyun isn't as beautiful as Huyan Lanruo, but the sense of elegance around her isn't what Huyan Lanruo can match either. In just a few more years Ye Ziyun would be even more charming than Huyan Lanruo. Ye Ziyun had already rose Nie Li's eye for women to a high level, even if a beauty like Huyan Lanruo standing in front of him he wouldn't be affected by her.

Huyan Lanruo blinked her eyes she's still somewhat interested in Nie Li.

Seeing the lovely and charming Ye Ziyun by Nie Li's side, and still chatting cheerfully and wittily with the hot sexy Huyan Lanruo, caused several boys to be unhappy with him.

One guy walked towards Nie Li's directions, his figure is tall and skinny wearing a white robe. Around him there was a noble aura around him. His skin is slightly pale, and his steps were light. His name is Chu Yuan, also from a noble family.

His eyes swept across Ye Ziyun's body his eye flashed a hint of greed. Although she's still young Ye Ziyun has already demonstrated the potential to become the source of calamity. In the future she will definitely become a devastating beauty.

Unfortunately he understands the noble status of Ye Ziyun. She isn't someone he can reach!

In contrast, Huyan Lanruo's status is somewhat similar to him. If he's able to get Huyan Lanruo it would be very helpful to his position in the family. Future more seeing Huyan Lanruo's lovely body made his heart to burn even more.

"What are you guys chatting about. May I join in?" Chu Yuan said while smiling. When looking at Nie Li his eyes flashed with contempt. According to his information Nie Li is from a small family. Further more he's not even a 1-star bronze rank yet. Not to mention the fact that Nie Li have already offended the Sacred Family. Although the Sacred Family didn't take any action against Nie Li. Would Nie Li be able to still continue to be arrogant? That's simply looking down on Sacred Family!

"We're currently discussing about inscription pattern." Huyan Lanruo casually finds an excuse. At the same time her expression displayed trace of disgust and impatient. She doesn't like Chu Yuan, but with the fact that his Chu Family has some position in Glory Family she only maintained the harmonious surface between them.

"Inscription pattern is my speciality! If Lan Ruo has anything that you are unsure of you can always find me. After all my studies in inscription pattern are still a lot more vast compared to a 13 years old kid!" Chu Yuan said laughing, his face full of pride.

Ye Ziyun disapproved of that statement in her heart. No matter how proficient Chu Yuan may be in inscription pattern, can he be compared to Aunt Xue? Yet even Aunt Xue herself admitted that Nie Li is a master!

Boasting Shamelessly! Huyan Lanruo mocked in her heart. The reason as of why Huyan Lanruo is a little interested in Nie Li is because he saw through the origin of Scarlet Sunburst Pattern with a look. If he wasn't proficient with inscription pattern how would he have know that the Scarlet Sunburst Pattern comes from the Book of Divine Lightning Fire? Most people have not even seen the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. This act already couldn't be explained with pure luck.

"I see not a lot of time age can't represent anything. There are always people that break the boundaries of age. Which we commonly call them geniuses." Huyan Lanruo said. Slightly with the intention of flattering swept her gaze past Nie Li.

Huyan Lanruo thought that Nie Li is a genius? Chu Yuan contemptuously smiled. If you say that Ye Ziyun is a genius he wouldn't deny it as she have already broke through into 1-star bronze level. However Nie Li only has a red soul realm and his soul force is ridiculously low. If this kind of person can be considered a genius, then the name genius is a little too worthless isn't it?

Even if he have some knowledge about inscription pattern. So what? Glory City holds experts in esteem. Only an expert could gain the respect of others!


	29. Chapter 29 - One Punch

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – One Punch**

Chu Yuan sneered, however, he did not refute Huyan Lanruo's words. Instead, his tone and manner speaks of his attitude.

Nie Li didn't have any reaction, no matter whether if it's Huyan Lanruo's praise or Chu Yuan's contempt. Their words were unable to affect him in the slightest. After his rebirth, Nie Li couldn't be bothered with a vile person like Chu Yuan, since Chu Yuan doesn't have the qualifications to talk to him.

"Chu Yuan, what's with your attitude?" snapped Huyan Lanruo, wrinkling her brows.

"I'm laughing because I don't know what bewitching soup this brat gave you and you actually think that he's a genius! Someone with only red soul realm, what achievements could he have in the future? This kind of garbage isn't fit to be associating with us." Chu Yuan sneered.

His relation with Shen Yue's brother, Shen Fei isn't bad, moreover, he's been unhappy with Nie Li.

"You're too much!" exclaimed Ye Zi, Yun knitting her brows. Feeling indignant for Nie Li. Although Nie Li is a little annoying, she believes that Nie Li truly is the real thing. However, Nie Li is too low profile, therefore, a lot of people don't know of Nie Li's talent.

Nie Li's gaze turned slightly cold. Although he did not put Chu Yuan in his eyes, which is why he's lazy to bother about Chu Yuan, that didn't mean that he will tolerate a clown to dance around in front of him.

"Chu Yuan, your talent doesn't seem to be any better. You're older than Nie Li by three years, however, you're only at 3-star Bronze rank and you still have the cheek to comment others." Huyan Lanruo laughed. There's a lot of peer nobilities that were already nearing silver rank, and Chu Yuan still remained at 3-star Bronze rank.

Hearing Huyan Lanruo's words, Chu Yuan felt a little embarrassed. Within his peers, his talent isn't considered the worst, however, he doesn't work hard. Soaking himself into women daily, naturally, he doesn't have the mood to practice which is why he remained as 3-star bronze rank.

"So what, at least I have a yellow soul realm. If I were to work hard a little, breaking through into silver rank isn't difficult. As for him, I estimate that he will remain in 1-star Bronze rank for his entire life!" Chu Yuan refuted while mocking Nie Li mercilessly.

Because of Nie Li's silence, Chu Yuan believes that he's definitely afraid. People like Nie Li only have good looks and flowery words to coax others. How could he have any talent?

Red soul realm are simply garbage!

Nie Li's sharp eyes swept across Chu Yuan and he indifferently chuckled, "Then, I'll challenge you here. Whoever loses will need to imitate a dog and crawl three rounds. How about it?"

Upon hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun anxiously pulled Nie Li.

What's wrong with Nie Li? He actually wants to challenge Chu Yuan? Nie Li is not even 1-star Bronze yet and Chu Yuan is already 3-star Bronze rank! This kind of gap was like heaven and earth. It's simply impossible to break through.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's anxious look, Nie Li felt his heart warm since Ye Ziyun is still very concern about him.

After Huyan Lanruo felt stunned by Nie Li's speech, her eyes profoundly glanced at Nie Li, since Nie Li doesn't seem to be a rash person.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chu Yuan froze on the spot for a moment, then frantically laughed, "What did I just hear? You actually want to challenge me? Haha, this is the funniest joke that I've heard. He's barely a 1-star Bronze rank, yet he actually wants to challenge me. Such impudence!"

"Nie Li, don't be rash!" pleaded Ye Ziyun, thinking that Nie Li had irrationally challenged Chu Yuan after being enraged by Chu Yuan's mocking.

"Even if I do not use my soul force, with my physical strength alone, I can beat the crap out of you!" Chu Yuan arrogantly laughed. His physical strength alone is already 1-star bronze rank, "Brat, if you're afraid, it's not too late to take back your words!"

Nie Li moved his fingers, letting off an explosive sound of cracking of his finger joints. He indifferently looked at Chu Yuan and said, "If garbage like you keeps on dancing around in my face everyday, then I'll be busy! Since you do not have any eyes, I'll have to act to teach you guys that there are some people that you people can never offend!" After talking, Nie Li's gaze swept across Shen Yue and his bunch.

Chu Yuan's facial expression darkened. He fiercely stared at Nie Li and said, "You ask for it!"

Chen Linjian was also alarmed. Although Nie Li is very knowledgeable, his cultivation has not reached 1-star Bronze rank yet. How can he win against Chu Yuan? Just as Chu Yuan said, even if he doesn't use his soul force, he can easily crush Nie Li!

But Nie Li isn't the kind of rash person. Chen Linjian couldn't help to feel curious in his heart. He waved his hand at the surrounding bystanders to move a distance away.

"Rest assured, as your man, if I couldn't manage this kind of situation, then I might as well kill myself!" Nie Li laughed while seeing Ye Ziyun's anxious expression beside him.

"You…" Ye Ziyun's face suddenly flushed red. She stomped her feet onto the ground. Nie Li this guy is too annoying! She only showed her concern for him as a friend, but never expected that Nie Li would be this glib which caused her to be angry in her heart. Should just let Chu Yuan beat Nie Li up!

Seeing Ye Ziyun's indignant look, Huyan Lanruo faintly smiled at Nie Li. Nie Li isn't a boring piece of wood and seems to know how to provoke a girl's heart. But since just now, Nie Li has been cold towards her, is she not charming enough?! Because she feel, with her beauty, she could easily make a little boy like him go head over heels for her! Hence, she felt more interested towards Nie Li.

The surrounding people moved away, giving Nie Li and Chu Yuan some space.

Seeing this scene, Chu Yuan's eye shined with a chill. Nie Li actually dares to challenge him, he's simply seeking his own death. He spoke with Shen Fei a few times. If given the chance, he will definitely kill Nie Li! However, not knowing why, when he saw the assured look of Nie Li's, his heart felt uneasy.

Will Chu Yuan lose? That's simply an impossible thing. Everyone here knows that Chu Yuan's soul force has already reached 3-star Bronze rank.

Even though Nie Li's soul force is only 88 and his physical strength is only around 50, Nie Li has a deeper understanding towards soul force and physical strength.

Nie Li operated his soul force to strengthen his physical body. The muscles on his body began to pump up. Although the pumped muscle on Nie Li's body isn't obvious, they contained explosive power.

"I'll give you three moves, lest you say that I'm bullying the young," declared Chu Yuan, placing his arms behind his back. He proudly looked at Nie Li with his eyes showing hints of contempt.

"Okay!" said Nie Li as he suddenly accelerated. He charged towards Chen Yue, preparing to use an elbow strike on Chu Yuan's abdomen.

"This kind of kiddy punch, you think that we're playing family?" Chu Yuan mockingly laughed. Seeing Nie Li's elbow was about to strike onto his abdomen, he swept his hand and maintained a certain distance with Nie Li.

In Chu Yuan's view, Nie Li's elbow wouldn't even be able to land on his body. However, this moment, the corner of Nie Li's lips slightly raised.

Chu Yuan is being too conceited!

Nie Li suddenly accelerated, his elbow changed to a fist and, in a flash, he bombarded onto Chu Yuan's abdomen. As Chu Yuan is borne from a Noble Family, his steps were superficial. It's obvious that Chu Yuan doesn't have much fighting experience. Although his physical strength has reached 1-star bronze rank, it's obvious that they were obtained from consuming elixirs. Nie Li only needed to use a little fighting trick and he can easily overwhelm Chu Yuan!

Only at this level, isn't playing you to death simple?

'And I even prepared so many backup methods too. But it turns out that they don't even need to be used on you.'

When he bombarded onto Chu Yuan's abdomen, the muscles in Nie Li's arm tightened. One can see how awful the burst of power from Nie Li's fist was.

The complacent look on Chu Yuan's face suddenly froze. He clutched his belly like a shrimp, arched his back while falling onto the ground. His body twitched non stop as vomiting sounds can be heard from him. The punch from Nie Li simply wanted to turn his intestines inside out!

Seeing this scene, the surrounding people were all dumbfounded.

Chu Yuan was a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist. Just his physical body alone has reached 1-star Bronze rank, but he actually got beat down from Nie Li's fist?

Did Chu Yuan underestimated his opponent too much? Allowing Nie Li to take the advantage?

"This isn't right. Based on physical strength alone, even if Nie Li's fist landed onto Chu Yuan's abdomen, he shouldn't have been able to cause any substantial damage to Chu Yuan. The gap in power is too wide. What is this sitaution? Chu Yuan actually got beaten down by a single punch?"

At this moment, everyone came to an understanding. Nie Li must be hiding his strength. His physical strength should have already reached 1-star Bronze rank, right?

What they don't know is that Nie Li actually hasn't stepped into 1-star Bronze rank yet, but his control of his strength isn't what others can imagine. When he used his fist, he focused all his strength into his fist. Furthermore, the place that he attacked was the weakest spot on Chu Yuan's waist. It's already merciful that the punch didn't cripple Chu Yuan.

In the terms of controlling power, Nie Li is definitely a master! Let alone Chu Yuan's 1-star Bronze rank physical body, even if a 5-star Bronze rank or even a Silver rank were to get a punch from the current Nie Li, they would also be rolling on the floor!

People who only know how to go head to head base on one's strength, in Nie Li's view, are no different from primitive man.

Ye Ziyun's clear eyes showed deep shock. Nie Li's punch brought Chu Yuan onto the ground. One can only imagine the ripples that were being caused in this young girl's mind. Nie Li is not even a 1-star bronze rank yet. How did he manage do it? Ye Ziyun now realised that she has always been underestimating Nie Li's strength.

Huyan Lanruo looked at Nie Li in an interesting manner. The strength that Nie Li has shown also caused her to be shocked, but at the same time, it also made her interest towards Nie Li to deepen.

"Interesting," muttered Chen Linjian, watching Nie Li with great interest.

Chu Yuan rolled on the ground for a long time, unable to get up. As a member of nobility, since when has he has ever been beaten so badly. He thought that his strength was far above Nie Li's and he would contempt him completely, which is why he said he'd give Nie Li 3 moves. However, he never expected that after one punch, he'd already fall onto the ground, unable to get up.

His intestines were in a mess with an unimaginable pain. If he hadn't forcefully endure it, he's afraid that he would have already fainted.

At this moment, Nie Li looked at the Chu Yuan on the ground, with a harmless look and said, "You said that you'll let me three moves. This is only the first move. There is still two more left."

Hearing Nie Li's words, the eyes of Chu Yuan, who is currently enduring the pain and was trying to stand up, turned black.

F*ck, does he have any humanity? That earlier move already took half of his life and Nie Li actually wants me to give him two more moves?!


	30. Chapter 30 - Contest of Soul

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Contest of Soul Force**

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian and the surrounding people couldn't help laughing bitterly.

If Chu Yuan were to face Nie Li head on as an opponent, he wouldn't have been this in this pathetic state. In the end, Chu Yuan was being too conceited. He put his hands behind his back and gave Nie Li three moves, which ended up in him lying on the floor with only one move. He pretended to be cool and ended up as an idiot, this was a painful lesson.

Seeing Nie Li's harmless expression, Ye Ziyun couldn't giggle, Nie Li is so bad!

After a long time, Chu Yuan, finally managed to get up. His face was pale and the muscles on his face would twitch occasionally, showing that he's still brimming with pain. The laughters of the surrounding people was ear piercing for Chu Yuan. His eyes flashed with murderous intent.

"You asked for it, I'll kill you!" exclaimed Chu Yuan as he suddenly leaped. He kicked a leg whip towards Nie Li. Although martial arts can only be learnt after becoming a Silver rank Demon Spiritist, as a member of nobility, Chu Yuan still learnt some of the more superficial martial arts. This kick that Chu Yuan displayed originated from the Chu Family's Hurricane Whirling Kick.

The sound of whistling wind can be heard from Chu Yuan's kick.

Naturally, Nie Li can't use his physical body to confront Chu Yuan. Nie Li slightly leaned to the side, causing Chu Yuan's leg whip to graze passed his cheek. Afterwards, he executed a high kick towards Chu Yuan's chin.

Although Nie Li's strength couldn't be compared to Chu Yuan,his moves from executing martial techniques and his grasp in fighting were much more precise than Chu Yuan. His attacks were all accurately targeting Chu Yuan's blind spot.

Seeing this scene, Chen Linjian's eyebrow twitched. Nie Li, this brat is really a monster! He's only 13 years old and already has a vast knowledge towards inscription pattern while, at the same time, his grasp towards martial arts is also very proficient. Although Nie Li's moves may seem simple, they are extremely sharp. If he were to be standing in Chu Yuan's position, afraid that even he wouldn't be able to react in time. He can't imagine how strong Nie Li would become after reaching silver rank and integrate with a demon spirit.

Chu Yuan suddenly felt that his eyes lost the target. He was shockingly surprised in his heart. The next moment, he felt a sharp pain on his chin and his whole body flew back five-six meters, and heavily fell onto the ground.

Everyone was dead silent. It became so quiet, one could clearly hear if a needle drop to the ground.

"What's going on?" someone asked, breaking the silence.

Earlier on, when Nie Li beat Chu Yuan down onto the floor, everyone felt that Chu Yuan underestimated his opponent too much which led to Nie Li's sneak attack to succeed. However, in contrary to everyone's expectations, when he was facing Chu Yuan's attack, Nie Li used only one move to beat him to the ground again.

If it is the first time, that can be explained with luck. However, it was two successive time, how can this be simply explained as luck?

Everyone looked at the somewhat, immature young teen with inexplicable shock. The keen aura emitting from Nie Li was overbearing. It doesn't feel like it's coming from a 13 year old teen at all.

Huyan Lanruo looked at the back view of Nie Li, splendor filling her eyes.

"It seems that this sister may have underestimated you," Huyan Lanruo said, slightly opening and closing her charming red lips, it looked indescribably sexy.

There are too many secrets on Nie Li's body waiting to be discovered.

Ye Ziyun was also shocked by the scene, but then she immediately felt relieved. The [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] that Nie Li imparted to her was more powerful than any of the cultivation techniques she has ever seen. Therefore, Nie Li must also have practiced a powerful technique. Hence, he's able to leap levels. For him, this challenge isn't something difficult.

Seeing Chu Yuan blown away, Shen Yue tightly clenched his fist, nails almost pierce into his flesh. Nie Li appeared to be a much more difficult person to deal with than he had imagined!

After being beaten onto the floor two successive times, Chu Yuan felt deeply humiliated. He is a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist, just his physical body alone is already 1-star Bronze rank and Nie Li is not even a 1-star Bronze rank!

He can clearly feel that Nie Li's strength isn't powerful, it's a lot more weaker compared to him!

However, he was defeated. his defeat is so ridiculous and shameful!

Chu Yuan stared at Nie Li. His eyes turned red. His Soul realm began to operate fiercely, causing his soul force to surge and come out of his body.

Without the integration of demon spirit, the soul force has no substantial means of attacking, hence it can only be used to bombard into an opponent's soul realm.

Chu Yuan's soul force is already 376, not far from reaching 4-star Bronze rank. If he forced all of his soul force into bombarding an opponent's soul realm, it was possible for him to overflow an opponent's soul realm and make it explode. If the soul realm overflowed and exploded, that would mean that, for the rest of their life, they would be unable to become a demon spiritist! Without a soul realm, it's absolutely impossible to train the soul force!

Because Glory City is constantly under the threats of demon beasts, all of the Demon Spiritists are quite united. They wouldn't generally kill each other, even if it's a duel. They also wouldn't be so ruthless!

However, Chu Yuan at this moment, couldn't care less!

"Die!" Chu Yuan declared, a viciousness flashing in his eyes, exposing a grim smile. His soul force was like a tidal wave. It began bombarding towards Nie Li's soul realm.

"Chu Yuan! Stop!" Huyan Lanruo trembled as she shouted. Chu Yuan intend to be ruthless towards Nie Li. Once Nie Li's soul realm exploded, Nie Li would become a waste!

Ye Ziyun's face also paled. Although she said that Nie Li should be beaten up, she still worried for Nie Li in that critical moment. Although this was only the concern she had for a friends.

With the strength of Chu Yuan's soul realm, he can easily crush Nie Li!

Chen Linjian calmly looked at Nie Li. What would Nie Li's next move be? After all, it was Nie Li that challenged Chu Yuan, therefore, he should have a backup plan, right?

The surrounding people also gasped while they closely watched Nie Li.

Feeling the surging of soul force towards him, Nie Li's eye flashed with a chill. Before, when he won with weak against the strong, he used the one point focus method to defeat Shen Yue's soul force but only because it was only twice above his. However, when facing Chu Yuan, whose soul force is more than four times above him, the same method could no longer be used.

As a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist, the control over his soul force isn't what Shen Yue can compare to.

"Since you want to explode my soul realm, then come on!" Nie Li coldly snorted, opportunities and danger always coexisted together.

Feeling Nie Li's soul force retreat without any resistance, Chu Yuan sneered in his heart, 'I'll see what method you still have, die!'

Chu Yuan's soul force slammed into Nie Li's soul realm without any obstruction.

Hiss! Nie Li inhaled. That turbulent soul force was raging within his soul realm, wanting to overflow and explode his soul realm.

Although Nie Li had countless experiences from his previous life, he had just begun training his soul force. Therefore, his soul realm is still very small and was unable to contain so much soul force that was forced inside. Cracks began to appear on the surface of Nie Li's soul realm.

The pain caused Nie Li's face to pale. The pain of a soul realm fragmenting isn't something an ordinary person could endure.

Nie Li kept quietly chanting the [Heavenly God Technique] non-stop and operated his soul force to repair the cracks to prevent his soul realm from exploding.

Seeing Nie Li's paled face and the sweat beads rolling down Nie Li's face, Chu Yuan rejoiced in his heart. Soul force is the weak spot of Nie Li, because Nie Li's soul force is too small! He frantically controlled his soul force and kept on bombarding Nie Li's soul realm in waves.

'Burst it!' he thought, a crazed excitement showing on his face. As long as Nie Li's soul realm explodes, Nie Li will become a waste!

Wave after wave of soul force rushed into Nie Li's soul realm. Under the impact of this soul force, Nie Li's soul realm began to swell up little by little. Every time it swelled up, Nie Li would experienced unimaginable pain. Every time, it felt like his soul realm was about to explode, but with the [Heavenly God Technique], Nie Li's soul realm managed to barely endure it.

Cracks would constantly appear and they were constantly being repaired.

Under this terrible ordeal, Nie Li's soul force was like a steam. It would gather together and would gradually increase.

"What's going on?" Chu Yuan frowned, realizing something was wrong. Every time his soul force was about to overflow Nie Li's soul realm, Nie Li was, somehow, able to manage to forcefully push it back down. He realized he had no choice but to control even more of his soul force and bombard it into Nie Li's soul realm.

'A little bit more,' he thought, 'Just a little bit more…'

However, Chu Yuan gradually realised that even when his soul force was about to approach exhaustion, Nie Li's soul realm still hasn't exploded.

'How is this happening?' he thought, 'How come after enduring all of my soul force, Nie Li's soul realm hasn't exploded?'

Nie Li still suffers from the intense pain of his soul force overflowing, however, his eyes gradually became clear and bright. Because as his soul force expanded and strengthened, the intense pain eased a little.

Soul force is a mysterious power, it's invisible. But with enough practice, one can feel the existence of soul force within them.

Legend has it that soul force is a gift from the gods!

With a powerful soul force, one would be able to break the limits of the human body and step onto the road towards ultimate power.

In everyone's body, there's a soul realm in the depths of one's mind. With the practice of soul force, the soul realm would gradually become larger and larger.

When the amount of soul force exceeds the capacity of the soul realm, the soul realm would easily burst.

But this is also an opportunity. Not only was Chu Yuan unable to burst Nie Li's soul realm, it helped Nie Li's soul realm to expand. After receiving a large amount of soul force, Nie Li's soul realm grew 30% larger.

"Since you've decided to come, don't leave!" Nie Li pronounced as lights flashed in his eyes as he began to close off his soul realm.

"Not good!" Chu Yuan exclaimed, feeling his soul realm tearing. His face paled as he began to frantically pull his soul force back.

What kind of monster is this guy! Generally, only Silver rank, Gold rank, or even above that would have the skills to close off their soul realm. At that time, they would be able to contain a demon spirit. But Nie Li is not even a 1-star Bronze rank. How can he already know how to close off his soul realm?!

Once Nie Li's soul realm closes off, Chu Yuan's soul force would be trapped within Nie Li's soul realm and would be unable to get out. At that time, Nie Li would be able to slowly absorb Chu Yuan's soul force and make it his own.

Hardly earned soul force from practicing becoming other people's property, it's no wonder that Chu Yuan got scared out of his wits.


	31. Chapter 31 - Snow Sakura

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – Snow Sakura Demon Spirit**

Chu Yuan frantically tried to pull his soul force out from Nie Li's soul realm. However, the speed of Nie Li' soul realm closing was too fast. Chu Yuan only had the time to pull out half of his soul force.

Chu Yuan felt his soul force tear a little, at first, but soon felt it tear in half. Half of it was left in Nie Li's soul realm forever. His face paled and his steps were unsteady, almost making him fall down. Having his soul force torn in half caused him serious injuries. His whole body felt as though all of his strength had been drained from him. Blood began to leak from the corner of his mouth.

Seeing this scene, the surrounding people looked at each other.

It's very hard for others to clearly see the confrontation of soul force. Therefore, they didn't know that half of Chu Yuan's soul force was left in Nie Li's soul realm forever. They only saw the painful and fearful expression on Chu Yuan's face , while Nie Li looked energetic. This implied that in the confrontation earlier on, Chu Yuan was inferior to Nie Li.

What they couldn't understand was that Nie Li, who was clearly not even a 1-star Bronze rank, was able to beat Chu Yuan, who's a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist!

Why did Chu Yuan suffer from the battle?

Nie Li felt the surging power within his soul realm. His eyes flashed with light, although the soul force's level of integration within his body isn't very high, he still managed to fuse a portion of it. His soul realm just bursted out with dazzling cyan light. The light became more and more flourished.

Nie Li can clearly feel that he is already very close to 1-star Bronze rank. At this moment, if he were to test his soul force, he believes that it would already be above 95.

Within his soul realm, the cracks that surfaced on the barrier to 1-star Bronze rank soon burst

The soul force continues to fuse.

Boom!

Nie Li heard a booming sound in his head. Ripples were set off in his soul realm and the faint roaring sound of a dragon can be heard. It would seem that the thing that is hiding within his soul realm got stronger.

1-star Bronze rank!

Lights flashed within Nie Li's eyes. He doesn't know what is hiding within his soul realm. In his previous life, when he practiced, he didn't feel that there was anything hidden within his soul realm. However, in this life, his soul realm seems to be a little different. Could this be related to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

With the breakthrough of his cultivation, although Nie Li had his previous life experiences, he still couldn't refrain from being excited. Because this means that he has made an important first step onto the road of cultivation. He had embarked on a different road of fate compared to his previous life!

Nie Li was only able to refined a portion of Chu Yuan's soul force, but by spending a little more time, he would be able to refine all of the soul force and make it his own. Once it has been refined, Nie Li might be able to reach 2-star Bronze rank.

What would Shen Xiu think if she knew that Nie Li's cultivation is being enhanced so fast?

"Chu Yuan was actually defeated?" someone stated in an astonished voice.

"I never imagined this outcome!" said another.

"If he didn't have any means to counter, Nie Li probably wouldn't have even challenged Chu Yuan! I originally thought that Nie Li was too proud, but I never thought that he would have such strength!"

Everyone was shocked by the outcome and began their own discussions.

This kind of outcome, no matter if it's Ye Ziyun, Chen Linjian, Huyan Lanruo, or even Shen Yue, everyone couldn't help being surprised.

"It seems that I have underestimated him too much!" Chen Linjian murmured. Challenging 3 levels above himself, this can only be done by a super genius! Does Nie Li really only have a red soul realm? Chen Linjian wasn't quite convinced of that. If someone were to say that Nie Li has an extremely rare azure soul realm, it's even more believable than saying that he only has a red soul realm.

Ye Ziyun's eyes were flashing in astonishment. Although she doesn't like Nie Li, and feels indignant towards Nie Li's glib, that doesn't prevent her from worrying for Nie Li. When Nie Li challenged Chu Yuan, she was also a little nervous. She never thought that Nie Li would actually win. This was a little out of her expectation.

Shen Yue fixedly stared at Nie Li's back, gritting his teeth. He always thought that Nie Li was lucky to be able to win against him, and never expected that Nie Li has been playing with him this whole time. No wonder that when three of his 2-star Bronze rank underlings surrounded and tried to beat Nie Li, they weren't able to harm him. Not only did he wear bronze armour, he also far surpassed 2-star Bronze rank. That pain expression that Nie Li had on his face that day was all an act! Thinking of himself being wronged by so many people, the anger within his chest was overflowing, simply ready to blow up.

Nie Li, that treacherous wretch!

The towering chest of Huyan Lanruo's began to heave violently. Someone who's not even 1-star Bronze rank was actually able to leap level and challenged a 3-star Bronze rank expert. This surprise that Nie Li gave her was too much. How many more secrets are there in Nie Li's body?

"This sister has to find some time to dig everything out of you and see what else are you hiding!" Huyan Lanruo stated, with her cheeks flushed red and her eyes flashing with the thought of love.

At this moment, Chu Yuan, who fought with Nie Li, was drenched in sweat and was panting for air. Such serious injuries to his soul force had caused a serious impact to his strength. He would need, at least, half a year to recover.

"Today's matter will not end here!" Chu Yuan declared, staring at Nie Li with hatred.

"Anytime!" Nie Li announced, his brows twitching slightly. He didn't even place Chu Yuan into his eyes. After his rebirth, Nie Li had a bigger goal. Therefore, he did not even consider these kinds of people to be his opponent. The injuries that Chu Yuan sustained would need at least half a year or longer to recover. In these few months, Chu Yuan will realise that he could only look at Nie Li from afar.

Would a soaring eagle place the dust on the ground into it's eye?

Chu Yuan turned around, looking somewhat awkward and ran.

Nie Li's and Chu Yuan's battle soon became the focus topic and discussion among everyone. And no one would underestimate Nie Li anymore just because he hadn't reached 1-star Bronze rank yet.

They aren't aware of is that after the battle from earlier, Nie Li had already reached 1-star Bronze rank!

After reaching 1-star bronze rank, Nie Li's strength was raised even further. At this moment, he wouldn't be inferior to anyone else if a fight were to begin.

After this incident, the group continued walking on the narrow rugged mountain road.

"Little brother, you really made your sister surprised. Yesterday, I saw you setting up your tent alone in a corner. Why don't you set your tent beside sister's tonight and we can discuss the aspects of cultivation?" suggested Huyan Lanruo, walking to the front of Nie Li. At this moment, the distance between Nie Li and her is extremely close.

Looking down, Huyan Lanruo's towering peaks were almost attached onto Nie Li's body. One can vaguely see the deep rich ravine, especially the two raised points, which made it even more seductive.

He could smell the fragrance of orchid from her. He has to admit, Huyan Lanruo is still very charming.

In his previous life, Nie Li was only an ordinary boy. Naturally, none of the girls would give him any favours. It wasn't until the destruction of Glory City when he had the chance to come in contact with Ye Ziyun. Having the goddess in his heart, he never thought that in this life, he would come to know Xiao Ning'er, and now, Huyan Lanruo who was taking the initiative to seduce him. It seems that his romance is a little too much.

It's a pity that Nie Li was no longer the ordinary boy from his past. He can't be seduced so easily by beauty alone. In his heart, there was only Ye Ziyun. After all,t was Ye Ziyun that was in love with the ordinary Nie Li in his previous life, which caused Nie Li's life to change. Soon after that, Ye Ziyun left the world with regrets. Therefore, after his rebirth, one of Nie Li's important purposes was to guard Ye Ziyun.

Huyan Lanruo thought that she could seduce Nie Li base on beauty alone. She really thought Nie Li would be so simple.

Seeing Huyan Lanruo luring Nie Li with her seductive body, Ye Ziyun pouted. She doesn't like this woman because Huyan Lanruo is too seductive, which caused her to be unable to stand it. Ye Ziyun took a glance at Nie Li. With Huyan Lanruo seducing a brat like this, this brat will probably throw himself onto her.

'Heck care, isn't my problem to begin with,' Ye Ziyun thought, turning herself around.

"I thank Miss Huyan's good intentions, but Miss Huyan is already a Silver rank. I'm afraid that I don't have anything to discuss with Miss Huyan. Let's forget about it!" Nie Li said, softly refusing her seductive invite.

Ye Ziyun paused for a moment and looked at Nie Li in astonishment. She never thought that Nie Li would actually refuse.

Huyan Lanruo's charming eyes were all written with misbelief. Although she hasn't slept with any man, she clearly knows her own impressive capital. She would often mess with many men that would approach her. In her view, seducing a small boy like Nie Li was an easy thing to do. She never thought, since she first had contact with Nie Li, his eyes have always been lucid. She never expected him to flatly refuse her request in resolution.

She couldn't help feeling ashamed and resentful at the same time. Her eyes suddenly turned sharp, bursting with charm, and spoke in a soft and shy voice, "Doesn't little brother Nie Li want to get closer with sister?"

Nie Li's eye contracted, waves of fragrance penetrated his nose. The Huyan Lanruo in front of him had her skin emitted a moist light, her towering peaks, her curvy waist, she was without a doubt completely filled with seductive charm. Any other man that sees this would want to press her under them and merciless ravage her.

Huyan Lanruo maintained a step distance with Nie Li. However, Nie Li's mind was filled with all kinds of imagination. The chest of Huyan Lanruo closely attached to his and that soft touch, she proudly hugged her chest while looking at Nie Li with great interest.

'After you take my art of charm, we'll see how long you can continue to pretend!' she pridefully thought.

Huyan Lanruo felt that Nie Li only refused her to put up a show in front of Ye Ziyun. Nie Li's heart is definitely filled with lust! As long as she cast her art of charm, Nie Li will be completely attached to her.

Nie Li's heart shook, a light flashed across his eyes, and his pupils immediately become clear, ridding himself of those illusions.

Wanting to control Nie Li with a little charming technique, she is underestimating Nie Li a little too much. That charming technique could only work on those whom lack willpower. Nie Li had lived two lives. His heart has already solidified. How could he be tempted so easily?

"Snow Sakura Demon Spirit. I never thought that Miss Huyan would have such a rare demon spirit!" Nie Li exclaimed, looking at Huyan Lanruo in an interesting manner.

Huyan Lanruo stared at Nie Li at this moment, feeling like she was struck by lightning.


	32. Chapter 32 - Relic

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – Relic**

What kind of monster is he?!

Huyan Lanruo is already a 2-star Silver rank Demon Spiritist. Her soul realm is integrated with the Snow Sakura Demon Spirit. This extremely rare demon spirit lived in the depths of the St. Ancestral Mountains. It has strong charming abilities. All kinds of creatures couldn't help going near the Snow Sakura Demon Spirit and were swallowed by it. Huyan Lanruo, later, integrated with the Snow Sakura Demon. Charming a demon spiritist of the same level was an easy thing to do.

If Huyan Lanruo were to exert a little trick, there would be a lot of men willing become her escorts. Her charming technique hasn't failed a single time and she never thought that she would actually fail today!

Not only was the charming technique seen though, her demon spirit was also seen through by Nie Li with one look. Isn't this boy in front of her a little too mysterious? The Snow Sakura Demon Spirit is an extremely rare demon spirit caught and given to her by her grandfather. Most people wouldn't have even heard of it before, let alone knowing it's abilities and origin.

Huyan Lanruo felt like she was struck by lightning. She remained speechless for a long while.

The main point is that, the receiver of the charming technique was only a little boy who's not even a 1-star Bronze rank!

There are two kinds of people that wouldn't be affected by the charming technique. One kind would be a person who has a mind not corrupted with impurities, for example a 5 years old boy. Another kind would be a super expert who is well knowledgeable of the charming technique.

Nie Li is already 13 years old and already has some knowledge between man and woman matters. Therefore, he shouldn't be able to achieve the pure mind of a child. The only possibility would be the second kind.

But… How is that possible?

Huyan Lanruo would have never imagined that inside the shell of this small boy in front of her, lies the soul of a super expert. A super expert that even surpassed legend rank.

Seeing Huyan Lanruo's startled expression, Nie Li faintly smiled and continued to walk pass Huyan Lanruo's side.

"Nie Li, was Huyan Lanruo not pretty?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li, blinking her eyes with a curious baby look.

Under that kind of temptation, Nie Li actually refused. Nie Li couldn't have some special unspeakable secrets, right?

Nie Li smiled, looked at Ye Ziyun and said, "Huyan Lanruo is indeed very pretty, but how can she be compared to you?"

Hearing Nie Li's rubbish, Ye Ziyun stamped her feet onto the ground and said, "I can't be compared to Huyan Lanruo. There are a lot of people that fancy her!"

Ye Ziyun clearly knows that. Even some of her cousins in Snow Wind Family fancy Huyan Lanruo.

Nie Li knows that Ye Ziyun meant the body aspects. Ye Ziyun's temperament and beauty has far exceeded Huyan Lanruo. However, in terms of figure, she is still a little less compared to Huyan Lanruo. Nie Li couldn't help but laugh. He smiled as he looked up and down of Ye Ziyun. In just a few years, Ye Ziyun's figure wouldn't lose to Huyan Lanruo and only Nie Li knows how sexy and beautiful Ye Ziyun will be at that time. Ye Ziyun wouldn't be like Huyan Lanruo flaunting her sexyness, but would be kind and elegant, which isn't what Huyan Lanruo can compete to.

Seeing the strange and perverted look in Nie Li's eyes, Ye Ziyun pouted in dissatisfaction. Becoming friends with Nie Li isn't bad, however, going a step further, she have never thought of it before. Ye Ziyun only thinks about practising in her heart. She wants to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritist like her grandfather.

The [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] that Nie Li gave her, allowed her to be one step closer to her dreams. Therefore, in her heart, she is very grateful towards Nie Li. If it was any of the other boys that glibbed towards her, without any sense of seriousness, she would have already turned around and left.

Huyan Lanruo turned her head and looked at Nie Li's back. Angrily she said, "I don't believe that I can't subdue a small kid like you!"

Huyan Lanruo felt a little indignant in her heart. Could it be that her charm can't be compared to Ye Ziyun?

Huyan Lanruo turned around, pointed at Nie Li and exclaimed at the crowd, "Nie Li, I will one day make you a slave under my skirt! I have decided, I will chase after this kid. In the future, this kid will be mine. Anyone that wants to touch him would have to ask if I agree to it! If anyone snatches him from me, I'll not let them off!"

Hearing Huyan Lanruo's domineering declaration, everyone became dumbfounded.

Huyan Lanruo actually wanted to chase after Nie Li? Everyone looked at Nie Li, then stared at Huyan Lanruo again.

A beauty like Huyan Lanruo would only need to wave her finger and a lot of men would surround her like flies. However, Huyan Lanruo wants to reverse it and chase after Nie Li? This is too weird.

Ye Ziyun look at Nie Li with a 'wanting to smile yet did not' expression, it seemed that Nie Li has a lot of romance. First, it was Xiao Ning'er taking the initiative to send breakfast and now, he's being chased by Huyan Lanruo. She can't really see that Nie Li would actually be so attractive.

Huyan Lanruo's declaration caused a ripples among everyone and became the topic of talk. Even Chen Linjian couldn't help but to be astonished.

The group continued moving forwards, passing through several mountains.

"Nie Li, this is an apricot cake, do you want to eat?"

"Nie Li, are you tired? Do you want me to lay a cushion for you to rest?"

Huyan Lanruo would appear by the side of Nie Li from time to time, like a ghost, and would, from time to time, rush here. The well developed chest would occasionally graze Nie Li's arm accompanied by the fragrance of a woman's scent that would linger around. If it was any other boys, after being provoked by such a sexy beauty, they would definitely be unable to control and eat Huyan Lanruo up already.

However, Huyan Lanruo's seduction techniques seemed to only annoy Nie Li.

"I say, can you not be so annoying. Go, go, go! Go do what you want! Go further away!" Nie Li waved his hands and said impatiently.

Huyan Lanruo's eye turned red. Since when has she ever been treated like this before? Is Nie Li blind? Blind to her beauty? The more she thought about it, the more she felt unhappy and indignant. She threw the mat onto the ground and walked away.

"Whew… Finally, some peace!" said Nie Li, relieved that the troublesome woman was finally gone.

But after walking a few steps, Huyan Lanruo turned her head around and said, "Nie Li do you want a drink? I have excellent quality apricot wine here."

Hearing Huyan Lanruo's words, Nie Li almost collapsed.

'What's wrong with this woman?' he asked himself, 'Why can't I shake her off?'

"Can you not be so silly? Are you that bored?" Nie Li said, rolling his eyes.

Huyan Lanruo blinked her eyes and said shyly, "I realised that I have fallen for you. Although you don't like me now, it's fine. Who wouldn't like a beauty like me? ,I'll pretend that you are blind, for now. However, not long from now, you will realise how beautiful and cute I am!"

"I'd be blind if I were to fancy you!" Nie Li spatted and quickly walked away.

'This woman is simply beyond hope!'

Of course, Nie Li did not think that Huyan Lanruo has really fallen for him. She probably finds him fun to play with. He estimates that after a while she'll lose her interest and leave.

Nie Li ran to the side of Ye Ziyun. No matter if it's the previous life or the current life, Ye Ziyun is his most beloved. The few girls beside Ye Ziyun smilingly looked at Nie Li and started discussing softly.

"This is the one that Huyan Lanruo is chasing?"

"He looks pretty handsome."

"Matching with Huyan Lanruo is enough!"

Listening to their discussion, Nie Li couldn't help sweating.

Ye Ziyun raised her head, looked at distressed Nie Li, and faintly said, "Weren't you together with Huyan Lanruo?"

"Ziyun, you know that I have nothing to do with Huyan Lanruo!" Nie Li bitterly smiled. 'Huyan Lanruo that ** annoyance, if Ye Ziyun were to misunderstand anything, I'll be depressed.'

"What has this got to do with me?" Ye Ziyun shrugged turned her head and left. The corner of her mouth slightly rose, revealing a teasing smile. She finds it quite interesting seeing the distressed look on Nie Li's face.

Nie Li opened his mouth but didn't manage to get anything out. Looking at Ye Ziyun's tender back, his heart felt depressed. When can he be like the previous life, hugging this pretty girl in his arms? The road ahead is still long!

He'd better raise his strength first. After a few years, Glory City will be under the threats of demon beasts. Even Ye Ziyun's grandfather, who is a Legend rank Demon Spiritist, also dies in the battle. Therefore, Nie Li has to reach Legend rank before that. For him, this is a huge challenge as the time is too short.

He must use all the methods available to enhance his strength, which includes this this journey to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins! He must get the spirit lamp!

For the next few days, Nie Li continued to refine the soul force that he got from Chu Yuan. However, Huyan Lanruo, this woman was too annoying. When Nie Li is practising, she would stand guard beside Nie Li and not moving a step. Hence, Nie Li can only choose to ignore her.

Walking through the mountains for two days, and passing through a deep canyon passage. A distant plain valley, finally, appeared in their sight.

This is a piece of relic from the ancient city. The place covered a radius of a hundred miles. Most of it was covered in dense woods, only leaving some mottled walls. The roar of demon beasts could be heard from within the ruins. The demon beasts that are above Gold rank have already left the place. What remained in the ruins were Bronze and Silver ranked Demon Beasts.

These remains from the Age of Darkness vaguely told the story of the glory of humanity at that time.

Seeing these broken walls and scattered bones lying around, everyone couldn't help but feel desolation. If Glory City were to be broken through by demon beasts, it would become the same as this ruin. Only leaving behind bones and ruins everywhere.

The rampant demon beasts during the Age of Darkness destroyed all of the human's empire. Only leaving behind several lucky survivors who were still struggling with the demon beasts. However, much of the knowledge and civilization has been lost in the disaster. For example, many of Glory City's cultivation techniques, martial arts, and inscription patterns are all incomplete. Therefore, it's very possible to get some stuff left behind by the Age of Darkness, if they were to explore these ancient ruins!

What Nie Li wants is the spirit lamp. It was a powerful item left behind by a Legend rank Demon Spiritist of the Age of Darkness!


	33. Chapter 33 - Archery Skills

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Archery Skills**

Before the arrival of Nie Li and the group, every family has already dispatched some people to explore these ancient ruins. It was a pity that there wasn't much of a discovery. Hence, there aren't that many people who come here to explore after that. Chen Linjian somehow got his hand on the map of the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, which is why he decided to explore this place.

"Finally, we've reached the Ancient Orchid City Ruins! Now, we have two routes that we can take. Here's the map!" said Chen Linjian, spreading out the map and pointed to the lines on the map.

Everyone began to surround the map and started to discuss which route to take.

"The first route is towards the west gate. By walking along the walls, we can reach the main city quickly. However, what can we find on this route? We'll definitely want to enter the houses in the city so that we can get some spoils!" said one of Chen Linjian's underlings.

"I agree to his view!"

"Yeah, we should search around this house area!" Everyone parroted.

Chen Linjian was silent for a moment. He raised his head, looked towards Nie Li and asked "What do you think?"

Everyone got a little surprised. They never thought that Chen Linjian would ask for Nie Li's opinion at this moment.

Ye Ziyun also looked at Nie Li with her bright eyes. Huyan Lanruo was also unable to take her eyes off Nie Li.

Now, everyone was very concerned about Nie Li's view.

Nie Li spread his hand out and said, "If you guys came here just to search the houses, then that would be a big mistake! Those that came before have already searched the commoner's houses. Even if we were to search them again, we wouldn't get any gains. Generally in a city, who is the wealthiest? Is it the commoners? Of course not. 90% of the wealth of a city are in the hands of the big families."

"There's a radius of hundreds of miles in this place. There are so many commoners houses and a lot of the places here have been destroyed. How would we know where these big families are located?" Shen Yue retorted at one side. As long as it's Nie Li's words, he must retort.

"Continue speaking." Chen Linjian said, looking at Nie Li in an interesting manner. Apparently, he agrees with Nie Li's deduction.

"It's easy to find the inhabitant of big families. Which building in this map is the most sparse? That is the location! Generally, big families would have their own courtyard." Nie Li continued.

Everyone's eyes fell on the map upon hearing Nie Li's speech.

"Here!" Huyan Lanruo said, pleasantly surprised.

"Correct. This should be this place. A lot of buildings here are very large!"

Chen Linjian frowned and said, "This area has already been searched. Although some goods were found, it wasn't much. Some of the people even dug 3 feet down into the place and couldn't find any chamber related areas!"

"I say, what you are thinking of, couldn't others have thought of that, too? You think that every big family in Glory City are vegetarians?" Shen Yue snorted.

Nie Li frowned, stared at Shen Yue and said, "When I'm talking, can you shut up? Since you're so smart, why don't you take over?"

Just when Shen Yue is about to retort, Chen Linjian stared at Shen Yue and snorted "Shut up!"

Shen Yue opened his mouth, then closed it, feeling depressed. Although he's a direct descendent of Sacred Family. His position could not be compared to Chen Linjian. Even if he had ten times the amount of guts, he wouldn't dare to refute Chen Linjian.

"It's normal for this area to have already been searched. Lets continue to look at the map. This big family's house is located at the central axis of the city. Because of this, the place would be the most guarded area, as well as the safest." Nie Li pointed to the area behind the house and said, "This area should be where the City Lord Mansion is located!"

Chen Linjian nodded. Up till now, Nie Li's deduction was correct. However, even this City Lord Mansion has already been searched by those that came here first, including underground, but no one made many discoveries.

"Lets continue looking at the map.A few hundred miles from the City Lord Mansion, there are three areas. Do you know what these three areas are?" Nie Li asked Chen Linjian.

"Within these three areas, one of them is the military ground, which is where the City Lord's soldiers trained. Another one is a heavily built stone fort. It is empty inside, and made from black marble. Even a chisel couldn't damage it. As for the last one, I don't know what it is for. It's right beside the stone fort and is forested with trees and weeds." Chen Linjian answered. Before coming here, he had already memorized the Ancient Orchid City Ruins area.

Hearing Chen Linjian's word, Nie Li smiled and said, "Not far from my guesses!"

Chen Linjian's eye lit up and said, "What you mean is that these three areas are very suspicious? Could it be that stone fort? But… It has already been searched!"

"That stone fort should be a disaster refuge. When a disaster arrives, they probably hid in the stone fort. Therefore, there should be some kind of secret room hiding the treasures. The piece of land near the stone fort is obviously a trap area, which was used to ward off demon beasts. If they come near to investigate, they wouldn't even know when they died. Furthermore, I find that the most suspicious area is this military ground!" Nie Li said, faintly smiling.

"Why would the military ground be the most suspicious place instead?"

The military ground is a piece of mud land, which is the training ground. Why would it be suspicious?

"The most inconspicuous area would be the safest place! Moreover, this City Lord placed the military ground at the central axis of the city and, with this alone, proves that it isn't that simple. There should be something important hidden below the military ground!" Nie Li pointed to the map and said, "We'll search around this area!"

"Okay! So, it's decided, then!" Chen Linjian picked up the map, and slightly chuckled. Since the direction has been decided, they can save a lot of time and take less detours.

Chen Linjian's underling's eyes had traces of admiration in them when they looked at Nie Li. At this moment, no one looked down on Nie Li and felt that it's proper for Nie Li to choose a piece of treasure first.

Huyan Lanruo lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with splendor. Nie Li's strict reasoning caused her to admire him with respect. She faintly felt that Nie Li isn't simple. Otherwise, how would a 1-star Bronze rank be able to break her charming technique?

'The man that I chose, naturally isn't simple!' Huyan Lanruo proudly thought. Although Nie Li completely ignores her, she firmly set her eyes on him.

If Nie Li were to know of Huyan Lanruo's current thoughts, he would surely burst into tears. Why would he step into the limelight for no reason? After having her stick to him like sticky candy, he would fear that he wouldn't be able to get rid of her.

Ye Ziyun pursed her lips laughing. That charming expression caused Nie Li to be stunned, it had a kind of familiar feel to it.

Seeing the attracted look on Nie Li's face, Huyan Lanruo was about to go mad! Such a sexy and charming beauty like her was standing in front of Nie Li, yet Nie Li seemed to be blind. He only has eyes for Ye Ziyun.

'This is simply too outrageous!' Huyan Lanruo thought, 'Nie Li, I hate you!'

Nie Li can't even be bothered about Huyan Lanruo's thoughts. He took out a bolt from his backpack, then took out Purple Haze Grass agent and smear it onto the arrow.

"Nie Li, what are you doing?" said Huyan Lanruo as she and Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li with curiosity.

Nie Li shrugged and said, "It's nothing."

"Okay, off we go!" Chen Linjian shouted. The group slowly advanced towards the Ancient Orchid City, walking along the edge of the walls and chose a relatively quick and safe route. If they were to move according to the original route, they were afraid that it would be very tough since there were a lot of demon beasts hiding in the complex terrain.

Roars of demon beasts came from the depths of the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Aside from demon beasts, there would, occasionally, be some groups of people. They were, also, from Glory City. They came here to explore the ruins of the Ancient Orchid City.

Just as Chen Linjian, Nie Li and bunch were moving to the depths of Ancient Orchid City, a group of people appeared at the Ancient Orchid City's entrance.

The group of people were dressed in black robes, a total of 15 people.

"Are you sure that those kids are from nobility families?" The leading man swept his gaze to the few people by his side and asked. His figure was tall, a head taller than those by his side.

"Yes, Yun Hua Deacon!" One of the black robed men replied.

"Good!" Yun Hua Decon's face had a grim smile and said, "Go capture three kids with the highest rank. Use them to exchange for ransom with those big families and kill the rest!"

The Dark Guild is a dreadful existence in Glory City. They would often kidnap nobilities kids to exchange for random. They are like a bunch of leeches, living in the shadows of Glory City. They would use all sorts of methods to gather money to provide training resources to the members in the guild. Although many families in Glory City would gather together numerous times to wipe the Dark Guild out, the Dark Guild would suddenly disappear.

It's said that the Dark Guild's headquarters was located at a very secretive location in the St. Ancestral Mountains. They are an extremely powerful force which even Lord Ye Mo could not eradicate.

*Sou Sou Sou* The black robed guys all skimmed towards the Ancient Orchid City.

 **Inside the ruins of Ancient Orchid Ruins**

The group was having difficulties moving forward. Occasionally, there would be Giant Blue Armed Apes appearing. These demon beasts have a height of two meters. Their thick arms were like black pillars, but they were very agile and they are generally Silver ranked.

Six Giant Blue Armed Apes were flying across the walls of the ruins, tailing Nie Li and the group.

These Giant Blue Armed Apes have fearsome intelligence. Realizing that there were over 30 people, they didn't go forward. They only tailed them, waiting for their chance.

"These Giant Blue Armed Apes are really annoying!" Chen Linjian frowned. Although these Giant Blue Armed Apes did not charge at them, they couldn't do anything to the Giant Blue Armed Apes. And as time passed, more and more Giant Blue Armed Apes would gather together. Once the amount of Giant Blue Armed Apes increased, they will group up to attack them.

At this moment, *sou* a sound was heard. A cold light cut across from the shadows of the corner.

Chen Linjian and bunch soon saw it clearly. It's an arrow. The arrow had cut through the gap of the branch at an extremely tricky angle and headed for one of the Giant Blue Armed Apes.

Pu!

That arrow struck the Giant Blue Armed Ape. That Giant Blue Armed Ape wailed and fell from the high wall, landing heavily on the ground and caused the dust to cover the surrounding area. That Giant Blue Armed Ape struggled on the ground but was unable to get back up.

Seeing that, Chen Linjian immediately rushed over, wielded his sword and chop downwards. *Plop* The blood of that Giant Blue Armed Ape splattered with the demon beast dead on the ground.

The group looked backwards in amazement and only saw Nie Li walking out of the shadow.


	34. Chapter 34 - Spirit Grade Demon

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – Spirit Grade Demon Beast**

There are many uses to the Purple Haze Grass. One of them would be a strong toxic towards ape type demon beasts. Ordinary Silver ranked ape demon beasts wouldn't be able to withstand its this world, one thing subdues the other.

'Nie Li only used one bolt to kill a Giant Blue Arm Ape?'

Everyone looked at each other, utterly surprised deep inside their hearts.

Only Huyan Lanruo and Ye Ziyun knew that Nie Li smeared some kind of medicine agent onto the bolt. But even so, to be able to shot the Giant Blue Armed Ape so easily is a superb thing.

Seeing Nie Li kill a Giant Blue Armed Ape with the crossbow arrow, Chen Linjian shouted to the crowd, "Everyone draw your crossbows out!"

Chen Linjian's men took out their crossbows, knowing that they can use them to annihilate the Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Shen Yue also took out a crossbow. Seeing the delicate crossbow in his hand, he felt grievance in his heart. Based on what he's witnessed, is Nie Li stronger than him in every aspect? Since the appearance of Nie Li, he felt that Ye Ziyun is getting further and further away from his reach. And now, Ye Ziyun completely ignores his presence. On the other hand, she sees Nie Li in a new light. This made him mad with envy in his heart.

Just shoot and kill the Giant Blue Armed Ape, how hard can it be?

Shen Yue loaded the arrows on the crossbow and slowly crept to the edge of a wall. He pointed the crossbow to a Giant Blue Armed Ape a good distance away. His expressions were exceptionally serious and focused. He aimed the front sight onto the Giant Blue Armed Ape. At this moment, everyone was holding their breath. Their eyes focused on Chen Yue, who's at the edge of the wall.

"With a big target like the Giant Blue Armed Ape, how hard can it be to shoot it?" declared Shen Yue, pulling the trigger. Just as he pulled the trigger, his hand slightly trembled, unconsciously.

*sou* A cold light pierced the sky. *bang* A moment later, the arrow was nailed into a tree trunk about five to six meters away from the Giant Blue Armed Ape.

At this moment, Shen Yue's face slightly twitched and became ashened by the scene.

Seeing this, everyone's expression was weird. They tightly held back their laughter. If they were to laugh out, Chen Yue would have utterly thrown his face away. Everyone knows that Shen Yue wanted to compete with Nie Li. But… competing is fine… but can it not be so funny?

Shen Yue almost went crazy. He clearly felt that he was able to hit the target, but why would the arrow stray when he pulled the trigger?

Seeing the surrounding people strongly holding back their laughters, Shen Yue felt extremely ashamed. He also vaguely saw the laughter in Ye Ziyun's eye, it's a kind of contempt!

'Damn it! I don't believe I can hit it!' he thought.

Shen Yue immediately took out a second arrow and loaded it onto the crossbow. After scrambling to load the arrow, he immediately aimed the crossbow to a Giant Blue Arm Aped far away.

*Sou*!

That arrow cut across a cold light on the air. However, after a moment, the arrow seemed to have lost its strength and fell onto the ground. Shen Yue did not load the arrow properly, which is why the arrow fell after flying for a short distance.

At this moment, all the people couldn't help laughing out loud. Shen Yue simply doesn't have the skills. He wanted to copy Nie Li by killing the Giant Blue Armed Ape with arrows, however, his results were the opposite of Nie Li's. Is Shen Yue's purpose here is to be funny?

Chen Linjian strongly held back his laughter and walk to the side of Shen Yue. He patted onto his shoulders and said, "Shen Yue bro, forget it. You can't play with this thing."

Shen Yue's face grew purple. The crowd's laughter was exceptionally ear piercing to him. His hatred for Nie Li grew. It was Nie Li's fault that caused him to embarrass himself in front of all these people!

If Nie Li were to know of Shen Yue's thoughts at the moment, he would feel very innocent. Because he didn't even do a thing.

Shen Yue currently held onto the crossbow, not knowing if he should keep it or not. However, he can't help feeling like he was drilling into the ground in shame.

In his previous life, Shen Yue was extremely proud and would mock Nie Li to the extreme. Thinking of it, the corner of Nie Li's mouth slowly raised up into a sneer. He faintly said, "Just because there are some things that I can do, doesn't mean that you can, also, do it!"

Shen Yue's anger within his heart exploded upon hearing Nie Li's words, he turned to face Nie Li and yelled, "Everything's your fault, I will kill you!"

Veins could be seen on Shen Yue's face. He raised the crossbow in his hand and aiming it at Nie Li. He was on the verge of going crazy. As a direct descendent of Sacred Family, Shen Yue was very proud deep in his heart. Therefore, he was losing his mind under Nie Li's provocation.

*pa* Chen Linjian smacked the crossbow out of Shen Yue's hand and shouted, "Enough!"

Shen Yue raised his head and saw the cold expression on Chen Linjian's face. Upon seeing it, Shen Yue's spirit dropped. Right now, everyone was standing on Nie Li's side. He turned around and walked away in resentment. Discussion arose, looking at Shen Yue's back.

"Never thought that Shen Yue was this kind of person."

"That wasn't the behaviour that a noble should have."

Nie Li's gaze turned icy cold as he recalled the Sacred Family fleeing in his previous life and every one of Shen Yue's doings. Even if such a person and family were to be annihilated, Nie Li wouldn't feel a bit of pity for them.

Seeing Shen Yue's lonely back, Ye Ziyun walked to the side of Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, Shen Yue is quite pitiful."

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li frowned. He never thought that Ye Ziyun would sympathize with Shen Yue. Ye Ziyun is too soft-hearted, in his previous life, Ye Ziyun agreed to Shen Yue's engagement under his tremendous pleading. But in the end, before they even got married, Shen Yue fled Glory City with his household. He was that kind of person, what is here to sympathize.

Feeling furious in his heart, Nie Li stared at Ye Ziyun and spoke in a severe tone, "What is there to pity him about? From today onwards, don't come in contact with him! Otherwise, don't come and see me. A scumbag like him, even if he were to die, he would've deserved it!"

Listening the the severe reprimand, Ye Ziyun pouted.

'You're not my boyfriend. On what basis are you restricting my contact with others?' although she thought this way in her heart, however she also made her choice to not to come in contact with Shen Yue. Otherwise, there's the possibility that she wouldn't be able to be friends with Nie Li. Gradually, she became concerned about Nie Li's view. However, she doesn't understand something.

'Why does Nie Li hate Shen Yue so much? Is there some kind of mortal vengeance between the two of them?'

Nie Li sighed. His emotions were a little too stirred up earlier on. Hence, his tone was a little severe. However, it's good to warn Ye Ziyun a little.

Chen Linjian's men began to deal with Giant Blue Armed Ape with crossbows, however, they realised that their arrows couldn't do anything to them. It's true that those Giant Blue Armed Apes have a huge body, however, their movements are very agile. They realised that after the arrow were released, the apes are able to dodge it immediately, causing their arrows to miss.

They, now, realised just how skilled Nie Li's archery was.

After finding out another capability of Nie Li's, amorous filled Huyan Lanruo's gaze whenever she looked at Nie Li. She would occasionally reveal a seducing posture beside Nie Li. She demostrated her amazing curves, her towering peaks and the deep ravine.

Nie Li was speechless towards this woman. She can simply go into heat at any moment. When she's facing other people, she had a face of indifference. However when facing Nie Li, she seemed exceptionally interested.

"Nie Li bro, we'll have to trouble you!" Chen Linjian sighed. Among the group, only Nie Li is able to kill those Giant Blue Armed Apes.

"Mhm!" Nie Li replied with a slight nod.

Nie Li began to clear the Giant Blue Armed Apes along the way. His aim was so precise that he never missed the target. His archery skill had reached an extreme height in his previous life. Although his cultivation has only just reached 1-star Bronze rank, dealing with ordinary Silver rank demon beasts was more than enough.

Everyone was simply amazed at Nie Li's archery skills. Although, a Silver rank expert would say that dodging Nie Li's arrows isn't a difficult issue. However, no matter how much those Giant Blue Armed Apes tried to dodge, the arrow seemed like a shadow that chased after them and followed them on the back.

Unknowingly, Nie Li had already become a core member of the group.

Just when Nie Li and the group began to slowly close the distance to their destination, the amount of Giant Blue Armed Apes suddenly grew. They amounted to over twenty of them, all eyeing Nie Li and the group.

"Roar!"

A deafening roar sounded. The whole ground began to tremble violently. As though their eardrums were destroyed by the deafening roar, everyone looked at each other.

"It's a Spiritual grade demon beast!" Nie Li said in horror.

Ordinary demon beasts are the same as human beings. They are split into Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend rank. However, among these levels, there are still Normal, Spiritual and Emperor demon beasts. Lets take the Giant Blue Armed Ape for example. An ordinary one wouldn't be able to form spirit in their mind. However, a Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape would already have formed a spirit in its mind. It, also, has the intellect of an ordinary 10 year old human. Its strength is also a lot stronger than Normal grade Giant Blue Armed Apes. As for Emperor level, the spirit in its mind would be a liquid state and would have the ability to change its physical body into human form. Its strength is also extremely frightening.

"What's its strength?" Chen Linjian's face changed, and asked in a frightened voice.

"5-star Silver rank, almost into Gold rank!" Nie Li replied. Nie Li was able to determine its strength by the roar of that Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Nie Li's brow slightly knitted. Demon beasts of the same level are usually slightly stronger than humans, especially demon beasts like Giant Blue Armed Apes. They are extremely hard to handle, and this Giant Blue Armed Ape's actual strength might be able to rival a Gold rank expert!

With Nie Li's current strength, dealing with such a demon beast is too difficult.

As for Chen Linjian's team, the strongest is only 3-star Silver rank!

5-star Silver rank… Hearing that, Chen Linjian also frowned. He never thought that they would actually meet a Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape here, moreover, it's a 5-star Silver rank. He was afraid that it would be very hard to deal with. There are also many Giant Blue Armed Apes in the surroundings eyeing them. If a fight were to break out, it's possible for all of them to be annihilated!

Roar!

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape flew to the top of the walls. His gaze was fierce and was staring at Nie Li and the group.

"Come, follow me!" Nie Li shouted and leaped into the forest beside them.

Everyone looked at each other for awhile and quickly followed Nie Li, hiding in the forest.

Seeing that, the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape furiously hammered his chest and stomped his feet. The Deafening roar was heard once again. The group of normal Giant Blue Armed Apes, as though hearing the command of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, headed towards the direction where Nie Li and the group fled to.

Entering the dense forest wasn't convenient for the Giant Blue Armed Apes who's physical size was big.

"Formation!" Chen Linjian roared in anger. The group of Silver rank experts rapidly relied on the thick trees in the surrounding, formed a circle formation and brought their weapons out.

Sou Sou Sou!

A Giant Blue Armed Apes charged in, Nie Li rose his crossbow and an arrow flew out.


	35. Chapter 35 - Luring trouble

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – Luring the trouble**

The accuracy of Nie Li's archery was extremely high. The Giant Blue Armed Apes that were shot by him shrieked miserably.

The Giant Blue Armed Apes couldn't resist the toxins from the Purple Haze Grass. After raising the weapons on their hands, Chen Linjian and his Silver ranked underlings slashed towards that Giant Blue Armed Apes.

Psh psh psh!

Blood was spurted all around, drenching Chen Linjian and his men blood red.

Nie Li knows that this particular Giant Blue Armed Ape was used to being probed by the Spiritual graded Giant Blue Armed Ape. The intellect of Spiritual ape type demon beasts were very shocking. Furthermore, their fighting strength was very frightening.

In his previous life, when Ye Ziyun and the rest came to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, they did not encounter any spiritual grade demon beast. Therefore, the appearance of this spiritual grade demon beast that they are meeting now caused Nie Li to feel a little unease. Nie Li desperately refined the soul force in his dantian that he got from Chu Yuan. If he's able to reach 2-star bronze rank, then it will be much safer.

"We'll lure it towards the fort area!" Nie Li raised his voice. The defensive measure of that fort was tighter, therefore, they can use it to deal with that Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Roar!

That Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape leaped, charging towards their direction. He raised his thick arms and smashed them towards one of Chen Linjian's men.

Boom!

The Giant Blue Armed Ape slapped that person on his abdomen. The person shrieked, flew out and smacked into a huge tree. His blood spouted out as he fell.

That person was a 2-star Silver rank. The Giant Blue Armed Ape's strength is too frightening. With just a slap, he killed a 2-star Silver rank expert. No one has ever experienced such a battle before, hence, after seeing that, their faces paled.

After killing one, the Giant Blue Armed Ape wasn't in a hurry to attack. The Giant Blue Armed Ape were waiting outside, like a tiger preying on it's prey, finding chance to launch a surprise attack.

"Shit, that fella is too strong! Moreover, he's the leader of the Giant Blue Armed Apes population. His roar would attract even more Giant Blue Armed Apes!" Nie Li said while frowning, "We are too big of a target, we need to disperse!"

Chen Linjian slightly knitted his brows, lowered his voice and said, "Okay, we'll split into 6 teams and meet in that fort!"

The group hastily dispersed.

Huyan Lanruo and Ye Ziyun followed Nie Li, with two other servants and one girl who has a rather good relationship with Ye Ziyun.

*Sou Sou Sou* six teams of people ran out into six different directions.

The Giant Blue Armed Ape was just planning to kill the group slowly one by one. However, it never thought that they would split into six teams, and run in different directions. It paused for a moment then chased after Nie Li's group.

Nie Li bitterly smiled, why is his luck so terrible. Out of the six teams, why did that Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape chase after them?!

"You guys go first, hurry up!" Nie Li shouted, retrieving a few bottles of medicine agent made from Purple Haze Grass from his interspartial ring.

Ye Ziyun's step slightly paused. Seeing the back of Nie Li who was facing the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, made heart tremble.

Huyan Lanruo's eyes reddend, at this dangerous moment, Nie Li did not think about his own escape, but decided to cover their backs. She was deeply touched by Nie Li's action in her heart.

"Hurry up! Don't dawdle! Don't worry about me, I have my own way!" Nie Li snarled, "Split up and run, otherwise you won't be able to make it out alive!"

Ye Ziyun and Huyan Lanruo gritted their teeth with tears slightly flickering in their eyes. They hesitated for a moment, but decided to run into the forest.

Roar!

That Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape swung its hand and slammed it towards Nie Li.

Just when the Giant Blue Armed Ape's arm that was about to slam onto his body, Nie Li suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled.

Boom!

The huge palm of that Giant Blue Armed Ape slammed into Nie Li's original position. Cracks appeared on the ground and the crushed rocks flew all over the place. *pu pu* Two crushed rocks scraped Nie Li's arm, causing the blood to spurt out from his arm.

The Giant Blue Armed Ape hammered his chest and stamped the ground. Once again, it swung its arm towards Nie Li and slammed it down.

Nie Li's brow slightly twitched. He knows where the weakness of the Giant Blue Armed Apes are. Soul force was released from his body, and he could immediately feel the spirit deep in this Giant Blue Armed Ape's mind. The Giant Blue Armed Ape's soul force was like a hemispherical membrane enveloping its head.

"Break!" Nie Li thundered. All his soul force gathered into one spot, and punctured into the mind of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Boom!

The spirit within the mind of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape trembled non-stop. Its movements were also stunned.

Nie Li clearly knows that he is not the opponent of this Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, after all, he had just become a 2-star Bronze rank. Not even a sword could cut open the flesh of this Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape. Therefore, he can only use soul force attacks. Taking advantage of the pause of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, Nie Li leaped, and bolted towards the forest.

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape was unprepared, hence this allowed Nie Li's soul force to bombard into the spirit within its mind. This caused its mind to be in chaos. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape shook his head non-stop, and, gradually, the confused eyes began to clear up.

When it could see clearly, Nie Li had already fled.

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape roared furiously and strode towards the direction of Nie Li. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape was like lightning. All the trees that blocked its way were smashed and were sent flying.

Madly running, seeing the distance between him and the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape getting closer, Nie Li's heart grew anxious. He tried his best to hide in dense forest areas. Just when Nie Li was about to run out of the forest, a group of people appeared into his view.

This group wore black robes. Their faces were completely covered, only a little bit of their chin was exposed. The black demon design on their back was sinisterly terrifying.

Their eyes fell on Nie Li, and were slightly surprised. What is a little kid like Nie Li doing here, moreover, how did a kid even manage to get here? They were attracted here by the roars of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape and have been searching for the tracks of Chen Linjian's group. However, they never thought that they would run into Nie Li here.

Seeing their dress up, a chill flashed across Nie Li's eye. He naturally recognized these black robes. They are Glory City's most despicable, darkest group of people, the Dark Guild!

"This brat could be a child of nobility, capture him!" the leader, Yun Hua Deacon shouted. The other two black robed people went to surround Nie Li. Seeing this scene, Nie Li exposed a hint of a weird smile.

Rumble!

The ground violently trembled. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape came out of the dense forest, roared and charged towards Nie Li.

Nie Li immediately ran. He bolted towards the direction of the black robed men.

Seeing the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape charging, the black robed men immediately set up a formation, and were preparing to withstand the impact of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape.

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape roared. It noticed these people and thought that they were the gang with Nie Li. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape leaped, and pounced towards Nie Li. Seeing the Giant Blue Armed Ape about to reach him, Nie Li hastily leaped towards the side. The palm of the Giant Blue Arm Ape grazed Nie Li's back. He could feel his back burning from the whistling strong air.

Fortunately Nie Li's reaction was fast enough, so he wasn't pounced on. Otherwise, Nie Li would have been seriously injured.

The Giant Blue Arm Ape rolled towards the black robed men after failing to get Nie Li.

"Kill it!" Yun Hua Deacon coldly shouted. The black robed men swung their swords towards the Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Bang bang bang! An intense confrontation started.

Seeing that the battle between the Giant Blue Arm Ape and those black robed people has begun, Nie Li took a deep breath and a smile formed on his mouth, "I'll gift this Giant Blue Armed Ape to you! I'll take a step first!"

While ignoring the injuries on his body, Nie Li leaped towards the forest.

The strength of the Giant Blue Armed Ape is very powerful. Those people from the Dark Guild won't be able to kill it in a short time and can only see Nie Li as he ran away from them.

Yun Hua Deacon's face ashened. He was actually tricked by a kid. It was simply intolerable!

At this moment, Nie Li suddenly saw a figure appearing from the bush. If it wasn't Ye Ziyun, then who was it?

"Why are you still here?" Nie Li asked, frowning. Ye Ziyun did not listen to his words and left.

"I was worried that you would be in trouble, so I was on the side ready to reinforce you!"

She looked at the bloody wounds on Nie Li's body, and her face showed expressions of concerns.

Nie Li knew, at this moment, Ye Ziyun doesn't have any romantic feelings for him. However, when he met danger, she came back and did not leave. This allowed Nie Li to recall what had happened in his previous life. After Glory City was destroyed, he followed the large force moving out. Nie Li at that time was still very weak and he had gotten lost. It was Ye Ziyun who went back and saved him.

Ye Ziyun's noble character, at that moment, impressed Nie Li.

After that, the two of them came in contact more and more often. Although, the difference of strength between them was very large, the both of them still fell in love with each other.

Nie Li was touched in his heart, but did not say too much.

"We have to leave immediately, otherwise those people will catch up!"

"Those people?" Ye Ziyun froze for a moment.

"It's the Dark Guild, they are intercepting that Giant Blue Armed Ape!" Nie Li said as he pulled Ye Ziyun's hand and ran.

The two of them were running in the forest. Having her hands held onto by Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's cheeks blushed. She tried to struggle but was unable to break free, and could only let Nie Li do as he pleased. Ye Ziyun raised her head to look at Nie Li's face, not knowing if Nie Li was being intentional or unintentional. Since young, this is the first time that her hands were pulled by a man. The warmth from Nie Li's palm gave her a thick sense of security.

The two continued to run and headed towards the appointed location. As the sky grew dark, roars of beasts could occasionally be heard from the depths of the forest, giving this place a little awe-inspiring atmosphere.

At this moment, within the distant forest, Huyan Lanruo's tears fell down. She turned back to look for Nie Li and searched for a few hours, however she wasn't able to find any trace of him. As the sky darkened, she could only follow the people that were heading towards the appointed location.

Earlier on, when she announced that she wanted to chase Nie Li, it was simply because she wasn't convinced and didn't like losing. She even thought of throwing Nie Li away after getting him, to leave him to cry and beg her. Until, Nie Li sacrificed himself to cover her back. She, then, realised that she no longer had any of those intentions anymore. She only wants Nie Li to be fine.

However, Nie Li sacrificed himself to cover the back of not only her, but also Ye Ziyun. But Huyan Lanruo, naturally, ignored Ye Ziyun in her heart.


	36. Chapter 36 - Numerology

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 36 -Numerology**

While running along with Ye Ziyun, and avoiding the normal Giant Blue Armed Apes, the night deepened. If they were to continue moving forward, it would be easy for them to encounter dangers.

"Lets camp in this place!" Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun and said.

Although it's dark in the night, Ye Ziyun still displayed courage far from normal girls. Her clear eyes looked towards the distant dense forest, a shadow caught her eye.

"What's that?" Ye Ziyun asked, puzzled.

"Seems to be a building!" Nie Li said with a slight frown. It should be a dilapidated building.

"Lets go have a look," suggested Ye Ziyun as she strode towards that direction. For her be alone with Nie Li, made her a little nervous. After all, it's her first time staying the night with a boy. Although she believes that Nie Li wouldn't do anything to her, her heart still beats wildly. Hence, she tried to divert their direction. Nie Li followed behind Ye Ziyun and headed towards that direction.

"This place could've been a statue!" Nie Li said. He couldn't make out what the sculpture was since it had already collapsed.

Here vague remnants the civilisation before the Age of Darkness remained.

"What are these words?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li and asked.

There is a stone tablet below the statue. Nie Li brushed off the dust on the surface and, with the aid of the moonlight, he was able to clearly make out the words on it.

"This was the language of the Sacred Empire," he explained, "It says: Those who follows me, shall be honoured. Those who oppose me, shall be perished. What big words!"

These words were probably left behind by some tyrant. The power and position of that tyrant should be very high. But even so, so what? He and his empire were eventually engulfed by the tide of demon beasts. Once a formidable person ended up as dirt, and left a broken statue behind.

"Nie Li, how did you learn the language of Sacred Empire?" asked Ye Ziyun, filled with curiosity regarding this matter. There are only a few that know a little bit of the Sacred Empire language.

"How did I learn it?" Nie Li smiled. He couldn't really say that he learnt all of Divine Continent's era, language and cultivation techniques, right?

"Since you're unwilling, forget it!" Ye Ziyun said, pouting.

Nie Li shrugged. It's not that he wasn't willing to tell, it's just that even if he were to tell her, Ye Ziyun wouldn't be able to understand.

Ye Ziyun bypassed the statue. Just when she is preparing to check out the ruins, she suddenly screamed.

Nie Li realised that the place that Ye Ziyun was standing in was rapidly sinking in. His face changed, and he immediately rushed towards Ye Ziyun. However, the ground seemed to sink even more. A powerful suction sucked the both of them downwards. The bottom seemed to be a bottomless abyss.

'Why would Ancient Orchid City have a place like this?' Nie Li silently asked himself as he hugged Ye Ziyun tightly, and drew out his sword, nailing it into the cliff beside them.

When he attempted to nail the sword into the stone wall, *snap* it broke. The stone wall was too tough.

'What the heck is this place?'

He looked down to see what's at the bottom and he realised that beneath them was complete dark, unable to see anything.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun took advantage of the moment, since the speed of their descent had temporarily dropped. She quickly took out a rope from her interspatial ring, and hooked it onto the bulged area on the cliff. *Peng* both of them pulled onto the string, and managed to stop falling.

'Icy Snow Spider Demon silk. It's no wonder it has such toughness!' thought Nie Li, relieved. Although they still felt the suction force from below, they had managed to stop.

"Nie Li, where is this place?" Ye Ziyun nervously asked. Both Nie Li and her were hanging in the air. However, due to the cliff being so smooth, it was simply impossible to climb and they couldn't see what's at the bottom.

"I have no idea!" Nie Li bitterly replied, smiling. He didn't know that there was such a place in Ancient Orchid City nor did he hear about it from Ye Ziyun in his previous life. They had accidentally broke into a secret area within the Ancient Orchid City.

Remembering the things that just happened, Nie Li suddenly understood. The words that he had just read, must have been the "key" to enter this place!

"We can only go downwards!" Nie Li said, since they couldn't go back up with the rocks being so slippery.

Nie Li raised his head. Under the moonlight, he could clearly see Ye Ziyun's quick-witted pupils, slightly tilted eyelashes and flawless crystal clear skin. This scene had a kind of indescribable charm. Her pink lips were as though they had a thin layer of rouge on them. At this moment, the two of them were closely stuck together. Nie Li could vaguely feel the pair of softness in front of Ye Ziyun's chest, and a girl's fragrance coming from her.

Ye Ziyun also felt their affectionate posture and her cheeks suddenly blushed.

"Don't move, I'll go down first!" Ye Ziyun quickly said.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's cramped and reserved look, Nie Li couldn't help to think back to his previous life when he and Ye Ziyun just got together and had a tender affection for her from the depths of his heart.

He bluntly grabbed onto Ye Ziyun's waist, smiled and said, "Hold onto me tightly, we'll go down together!"

'Nie Li is too much!' Ye Ziyun thought as she felt Nie Li's right arm bluntly lift her butt. She was furious, however, if she were to struggle, both of them would most likely fall.

'Nie Li this scoundrel, rogue!' Ye Ziyun cursed in her heart. She knew she was helpless.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's furious look, Nie Li lightly smiled. The softness from his hand caused his heart to flutter and couldn't help to pinch it a little. Ye Ziyun's hip is already very curvy, and in a few more years wouldn't it be more rich?

"Nie Li, if you shamelessly touch me again, I'll go all out with you. At most, we'll drop together!" she declared, knitting her brows and staring at Nie Li. Even the elegant Ye Ziyun couldn't stand it any more.

"Okay okay, I won't touch you, again!" Nie Li laughed. Recalling back to his previous life. Whenever Ye Ziyun got angry, she she had the exactly same temper. He slowly let go of the rope, and the two of them slowly moved down.

After about ten minutes, Nie Li had finally reached the ground with his feet. Feeling disappointed, he had no choice but to let Ye Ziyun go.

Gritting her teeth, Ye Ziyun did not say anything and began to explore the surroundings. Ever since she was young, she had never been taken advantage of by others like this. And the most hateful thing is, Nie Li acted as though nothing had happened and began to look around the surroundings. She got more and more angry when she thought about it, and ruthlessly stepped onto Nie Li's foot.

"Ouch!" Nie Li yelled, inhaling a lump of cold air while he held his foot and jumped around.

Seeing Nie Li's exaggerated reaction, Ye Ziyun couldn't help laughing.

"If you dare to not be honest again, be careful. I might not forgive you!"

The scene of Ye Ziyun laughing made her even more beautiful and charming, and caused Nie Li to be dumbfounded.

Feeling Nie Li's peculiar gaze, Ye Ziyun immediately recovered her gaze. Her cheeks felt slightly hot, not knowing why, and her heart beat became somewhat accelerated.

"Hurry up and look for a way out, otherwise we won't be able to get out!" Ye Ziyun hastily said.

"Okay!" replied Nie Li as he took out a torch from his interspatial ring and lit it up. Using the light, he examined the surroundings. It appears that they have fallen into an underground palace. Just like a deep maze, there were five to six passages they could take, but they did not know where they would lead to.

' I can't imagine how large the internal structure of this maze is,' Nie Li thought.

He found a line of text on a stone wall by his side.

"Emperor Kong Ming's resting place," Nie Li murmured, and was suddenly surprised. "This is the tomb of the Sacred Empire's Emperor Kong Ming!"

"Emperor Kong Ming?" Ye Ziyun asked, full of curiosity.

"Right" Nie Li slightly nodded and continued, "He is the most mysterious emperor within the history of the Sacred Empire. As an emperor of the Sacred Empire, he actually used his title as his form of address, which is a very strange thing. This particular emperor left the Sacred Empire in the middle of his rule and passed his throne to his son. It's said that he had already cultivated to a frightening extent, becoming immortalized. Even his descendents couldn't find his tomb. I never thought that he would actually be buried here."

"Is there really anyone that has cultivated to the extent of immortalization?" Ye Ziyun questioned, looking towards Nie Li.

"No, that's just a myth. Even if one cultivated to the realm above Legend rank, they can only live for two-three hundred years. They still couldn't escape the cycle of heavens!" Nie Li laughed.

"A realm above Legend rank? What kind of realm is that?" Ye Ziyun asked, full of doubts right now. In her mindset, Legend rank is already the strongest existence.

"You will know it later on!" Nie Li smiled, shaking his head and did not continue talking.

Ye Ziyun was puzzled. Could Nie Li have seen an existence stronger than Legend rank? But Nie Li is the same as her. He has never been outside of Glory City. Did he see it in a book? Although she had her doubts, Ye Ziyun did not pursue any further.

"This should be a maze. Therefore, there should be pitfall related traps. We must be careful. You can only step on the place that I've previously stepped!" Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun and said.

Although she is depressed that Nie Li always talked to her in a commanding tone, sounding as though he was much older than her, she obediently nodded her head and answered, "En!"

Even Nie Li wasn't aware that due to the fact that Ye Ziyun was still young, he had a kind of protective mindset towards her. Therefore, the tone of voice that they are using is inevitably different compared to his previous life.

"There are five-six passages here, which one should we take?" Ye Ziyun asked, looking at the surrounding deep passages.

"That's simple, we should be moving towards the north. Because of Emperor Kong Ming's fate, his tomb was built facing the south."

"Why?" Ye Ziyun asked, puzzled, "Why must Emperor Kong Ming's tomb be built facing the south?"

"Because that is written within the Sacred Empire's Book of Numerology. Every fate has something that will benefit and harm them. This includes the location of tombs and so on! People from the Sacred Empire believed in this stuff!" Nie Li said, lightly smiling.

'The Sacred Empire's Book of Numerology,' Ye Ziyun couldn't help muttering this phrase, 'Just how many books has Nie Li exactly read?'

"Then, which is the north? We are currently in underground. How are we supposed to tell the directions?" Ye Ziyun asked.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "This is very easy to distinguish. St. Ancestral Mountains are towards the north-south direction. By looking at the vein lines in the rocks, we'll be able to tell the direction. Over here!" Nie Li strolled towards one of the passages.


	37. Chapter 37 - Emperor Kong Ming

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Emperor Kong Ming**

Within Ye Ziyun's heart, she bore a deep frustration. Being the little princess of the City Lord Mansion, as well as the Legend rank demon spiritist Ye Mo's granddaughter. She had seen many secret ancient books. Her experience was also much more profound compared to her other peers. Within her heart, she still has a little pride in her. However, comparing herself to a monster like Nie Li, she felt that she was simply too ignorant.

But it's no wonder that Ye Ziyun had this kind of thought. It's not possible to appraise Nie Li with an ordinary person's eye.

Through the cracks on the stone walls and the layout of the floor tiles, Nie Li easily distinguished where the traps were.

"This level of traps simply does not pose any difficulty!" Nie Li said, moving forward. He picked up a rock and threw it out five-six meters and *pa* it smashed onto a cyan brick.

Sou sou sou!

Dou dou dou!

Arrows were flying about at the passage in front of them like a storm. The tip of the arrows flashed with green light.

'All the arrows were smeared with poison,' Ye Ziyun realized, her face turning slightly pale. She can imagine what would've happened if they had continued moving forward, how miserable they would be if they were to accidentally activate the traps. From top to bottom, their body would've be nailed with arrows.

'How did Nie Li discover where the trap was located at such a far distance?' she asked herself.

"Okay, we can move forward now!" Nie Li said, lightly smiling as he looked towards Ye Ziyun.

Although the traps were all hidden in the darkness, Ye Ziyun had a weird feeling. As long as she followed behind Nie Li, she would be safe. Any problems that arise would not be a problem.

Seeing Nie Li's back, even though Nie Li is slightly thin, seemed to have given people a sense of security.

Ye Ziyun lowered her head and began to think of something.

'Perhaps, being together with Nie Li might not be that bad…'

However, after a moment, she quickly shook her head to expel this kind of thinking.

'What the heck am I thinking! Ning'er seems to have some feelings for Nie Li, and in just a few days, Huyan Lanruo expressed that she wants to chase after Nie Li. How many girls did this skirt-chaser Nie Li mess with?'

She does not believe that Nie Li only loves her!

Ye Ziyun proudly raised her head, she will not be superficial like the other girls.

The two of them continued forward, moving towards the depth of the passage.

Just as Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were exploring the passage together, outside in the jungle, "You group of wastes! You actually allowed that Giant Blue Armed Ape to run away with heavy injuries!" Yun Hua Deacon cursed his men in displeasure. Spiritual graded demon beasts have spirits within them. Even if it's only a Silver ranked demon beast, it could still be sold for hundreds of thousands of Demon Spirit coin.

In the end, six people were injured and the Giant Blue Armed Ape managed to escape.

They felt more angry towards Nie Li. If it wasn't for Nie Li who lured the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape to them, they wouldn't be so miserable.

"Forget it, it's just a Giant Blue Armed Ape. Those children of nobility are definitely worth more than that ape! Search the place! If you guys are unable to capture even one of them, don't come back to see me!" Yun Hua Deacon shouted in anger. The group of people immediately split up and began to search the forest.

A vague fire a good distance away attracted their attention.

Fire can be used to deter demon beasts in the night, causing them to not approach. However, it also became a highly visible target in the dark.

"Why did you capture me? Who are you people?"

Hastily, several black robed men captured someone and brought him to Yun Hua Deacon.

Yun Hua Deacon laughed. The person in front of him dressed luxuriously, his identity definitely wouldn't be simple.

"Tsk tsk, this son, you have probably heard of us Dark Guild. The ones we catch are children of nobility like you. Tsk tsk. Now then, should I exchange you for money… or should I kill you?"

The one who was caught was Shen Yue.

Hearing the name Dark Guild, Shen Yue's face paled. His voice trembled, "Don't kill me! I'm a member of the Sacred Family, my family can give you lots of money!"

"The Sacred Family?" Yun Hua Deacon was slightly stunned. A faint light of disappointment flashed across his eye as he began to talk to himself. "I thought that we could make a killing, but it turns out to be a person of the vice-president. What bad luck!"

Yun Hua Deacon faced his underlings and thundered, "Continue to search!"

Shen Yue thought that the Dark Guild would make things difficult for him, but he never expected that they would totally ignore him. They had only one person watch after him. Shen Yue was relieved in his heart. It seems that the Dark Guild was still a little afraid of the Sacred Family.

He thought that the name of the Sacred Family scared those Dark Guild's men. His expression, once again, turned proud. He became totally different from the previous person who almost wet his pants.

Nie Li brought Ye Ziyun forward. Roughly about five-six hours later, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun stared at a magnificent hall from a distance away.

"So the Ancient Orchid City was built on top of this underground palace. Those upper levels of the Ancient Orchid City definitely know of this palace. Therefore, it's highly possible that they will keep all their valuables here!" Nie Li said. Judging from their current location, they should be at the bottom of the military ground.

Just as Nie Li predicted. The City Lord and the upper levels definitely hid all their valuables below the military ground.

Walking into the hall, the scene before them caused the both of them to feel deeply shocked. Bones were everywhere around this hall. There were bones of adults as well as bones of children. They were densely stacked together. It seemed like they had a painful struggle before they died.

"What happened, how could this be?" Ye Ziyun questioned as her eyes began to redden and tears began to fall down from her cheeks. She saw a lot of children huddling in a corner. The children that should be very lovable when they were alive, were all dead.

Nie Li sighed and said, "This should be the temporary refuge of the Ancient Orchid City. They moved the elderly, women and children were, probably, going to get them out after the war. However, Ancient Orchid City was destroyed, therefore, these people could only be trapped here, and starved to death."

Ye Ziyun opened her mouth, revealing a painful expression.

Nie Li took a deep breath. At this moment, his heart fluttered, making it hard to calm down. Wasn't Glory City like this too, in his previous life? Before the battle began, they moved a lot of people into the refuge area. Later, when Glory City was destroyed, they were forced to shift their location. He didn't know what happened to those elderly, woman, and children, but they had probably died in the refuge from hunger as well.

The tragic scene of Glory City being destroyed was still so clear. Nie Li clenched his fist tightly, 'I will not let the same thing happen again!'

"I think, we should go," Ye Ziyun said, she couldn't bear to stay here any longer.

"No, we can't go. We need to take all of the treasure here!" Nie Li firmly said. "The treasures here can enhance our strength. Once our strength is enhanced, only then can we guard Glory City. Otherwise, Glory City will become the second Ancient Orchid City!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun was stunned. A thought flashed across her mind, 'Glory City will become the second Ancient Orchid City? Although Glory City is still rather safe, there are still demon beasts that often lurk around and even break the walls sometimes.' Ye Ziyun's expression firmed. They have to enhance their strength at all cost. Only then can they protect Glory City. Although it's shameful to be a looter, what can it be compared to the countless lives in Glory City?

Nie Li and Ye Ziyun began to search the whole hall.

"There's a bronze armour here!"

"There are several bottles of elixirs here! It's a pity that they have all spoilt!"

"Heavens! This is a piece of soul stone!" Ye Ziyun exclaimed, her hands coming together, and prayed for a moment. After that, she removed the soul stone from the little girl's neck. This soul stone is very delicate, tied onto a silver chain. The identity of this little girl, when she was still alive, is definitely a noble.

However, she is already dead. If this soul stone is to be given to a Gold rank expert, it might be able to assist that Gold rank expert to go even higher in his cultivation.

Nie Li also, more or less, had some harvest. In bronze armour and weapons alone he had collected a lot. There was a Silver rank dagger that was very well preserved, undamaged. Other than that, there were also demon crystals and many other valuable things. However, Nie Li has yet to find the Spiritual Lamp that he has been searching for.

Nie Li's gaze fell to the center of the hall. At the center of the hall lies a huge stone coffin that was three meters long and about one meter in height. The surface of the coffin was covered with mysterious incarnations. Those incarnations were quite familiar, but he was unable to recognize it out.

'What are these incarnations?' he asked himself.

Moving closer to Emperor Kong Ming's stone coffin, Nie Li felt a mysterious force rushing towards him. It felt, as he stood beside the stone coffin, like he was standing in the middle of the roaring ocean and could fly out any time. It was no wonder that those who died around here did not get close to the stone coffin.

"Nie Li, what's wrong with that stone coffin?" Ye Ziyun asked.

Just when Ye Ziyun was coming over, about three meters away from the coffin, her face suddenly turned pale and had to step back.

"What's wrong?" Nie Li asked, puzzled by Ye Ziyun's actions.

"When I got closer, I felt a splitting headache!" Ye Ziyun replied.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li's eyebrow twitched. This kind of force is very familiar. Its as though some unknown expert had laid a powerful restriction on the center of the stone coffin. Therefore, Ye Ziyun was unable to get close to it. However, why is it that when he got closer to the stone coffin, nothing had happened to him?

Could it be that this restrict only works on females and not males? Or is it that the restriction is invalid towards Nie Li?

Nie Li guessed within his heart. He turned his head and said to Ye Ziyun, "Go explore the other areas, leave this one to me!"

"En," Ye Ziyun nodded and walked towards the other side.

Nie Li checked the stone coffin. The stone coffin was completely sealed with all kinds of mysterious inscription patterns on the top. Even though Nie Li's knowledge is vast, he has never seen these inscription patterns before.

'Is this stone coffin the coffin of Emperor Kong Ming? Why does the incarnation on top of it looks as though it isn't from the Sacred Empire Era?'


	38. Chapter 38 - Remnant Pages

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – Remnant Pages**

Not knowing why, the aura coming out of the stone coffin made Nie Li feel familiar to it.

Ripples of energy were coming out at all directions. It must be some expert's un-dissipated soul force.

Soul force is a kind of eternal energy. Even after thousands of years, it can still be attached to a particular object preserving it.

This stone coffin was made from pieces of stone board and was combined together. It didn't have any trace of being opened before. Maybe even the experts from the Ancient Orchid City could not open it.

Nie Li felt the soul realm within his body was surging. The roaring sounds of a dragon that was in the depths of his soul realm became clearer and clearer. He took a step towards the coffin. Seeing the mysterious incarnation on the stone coffin, an idea flashed across his mind. Nie Li placed his right hand on the stone coffin lid.

Suddenly, a pillar of light shot into the sky. The light began to flow on top of the stone coffin.

Boom!

That powerful pillar of light bombarded Nie Li's body.

"Urghh!" Nie Li felt as though the bones all over his body are coming apart. Even Nie Li, who had a tenacious will power, could not endure this terrible pain.

The light was like tens of millions of needles that fiercely pierced into Nie Li's body.

His soul realm felt as though it was about to burst.

From a good distance away, Ye Ziyun would occasionally look over to Nie Li's direction. Upon seeing Nie Li's painful roar, she began to panic.

'What happened? What's wrong with Nie Li?' Ye Ziyun thought, hastily running towards Nie Li. However, just when she reached about five to six meters away from Nie Li, *peng* a powerful, repelling force rebounded her out.

She could not get close to that stone coffin!

But how is Nie Li able to enter?

Ye Ziyun was shot by a few white lights and ended up with several injuries on her body, covered in blood. However, she did not bother about the pain on her body. She retrieved a Silver ranked long sword from her interspatial ring and swung it towards the restriction around the stone coffin.

Boom!

Ye Ziyun was, once again, repelled. This force isn't what she can deal with, just the dispersed white light caused her to have injuries all over her body. How serious would it be for Nie Li who was standing in the middle of that white light? After being repelled two times in a row by the restriction force, Ye Ziyun's soul realm jolted. Her internal organs also suffered serious injuries. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

'Nie Li, nothing must happen to you,' A last thought flashed across Ye Ziyun's mind, then fainted.

At this moment, within the white light, Nie Li's body was emitted with steam. The severe pain caused his whole body to be covered full of sweat. When the sweat came in contact with the white light, it was instantly evaporated, becoming steam.

"Thirsty!" exclaimed Nie Li, feeling as though all the water within his body was going to be evaporated.

He struggled desperately. He knows that if he were to slightly relax his conscious, he will be destroyed by the white light.

Boom boom boom!

Nie Li's soul realm jolted and splitted nonstop. However, it was also healing and repairing nonstop at the same time.

His soul force formed into a vortex like a huge whale, and was swallowing the white light nonstop.

Nie Li, left with his last bit of conscious, tightly guarded his soul realm. At this moment, even he had deep doubts. Just what, exactly, is the thing in his soul realm?

'Heck if I care, since it can absorb those white lights, then absorb!'

Nie Li used his last bit of energy to operate his soul realm and frantically absorbed all the white light within.

Boom boom boom!

The white light continuously entered Nie Li's soul realm, however, the white light did not cause any ripples in the soul realm and disappeared.

Nie Li felt that, although the white light disappeared without a trace in his soul realm, it still expanded Nie Li's soul realm a little.

The violent soul force caused his muscles to become more solid, the impurities within his skin was also excreted with sweat. Nie Li's physical body felt as though it had undergone some remodeling.

Roar!

Nie Li violently roared. Although, the difference between his current cultivation and his cultivation from his previous life is still too big, the feeling of having the power enhanced is still quite good.

After opening his eyes, the scenes in front of him gradually became clear.

Nie Li immediately took out bottles of water from his interspartial ring and began drinking them. The skin which was dried up due to the lack of water immediately, mysteriously became moist again. At this moment, Nie Li was even more handsome compared to before.

Looking towards the front, the stone coffin in front of him disassembled nonstop and the coffin lid slowly opened.

Nie Li thought that what he would see is a decomposed corpse, because this coffin doesn't seem to have been opened before, however, what caused Nie Li to feel surprised was that the inside of the coffin was actually empty.

'How is this possible?'

Nie Li thought he was seeing it wrongly, however the insides of this stone coffin was indeed empty. It did not have any corpse inside, nor did it have any trace of a corpse being stored inside. The bottom of the coffin was smooth, without any debris.

If the corpse had been fully decomposed, it should, at least, leave behind some bones.

At the bottom of the stone coffin sat two things.

One is a piece of remnant page, and a gemstone pendant.

Nie li doesn't know what material this remnant page was made of. It was as thin as a cicada's wing, and was even a bit transparent. It had dense and difficult text written on it.

If the others saw this piece of remnant page, they definitely would not know what was it used for. However, when Nie Li saw this remnant page, he felt as though he was struck by lightning. His expression turned sluggish. In his previous life, he was way too familiar with this thing.

This was a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

How could he forget? It was because of this Temporal Demon Spirit Book that he became so powerful. And he even stayed within the space of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book for hundreds of years and obtained that vast amount of knowledge of his. It is also this book that was drenched in fresh blood during his battle with the Sage Emperor and was reborn back.

The mysterious thing within his soul realm is also probably related to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

However, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book in the past was incomplete.

There was eight pages within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that were ripped out. Nie Li had not seen how the Temporal Demon Spirit Book looked like when it was complete.

Because of the words in the Temporal Demon Spirit Book being too cryptic, Nie Li never understood it. Whenever he tried to memorize the words on it, after a few hours, he would find out that he no longer had any impression of the words in his brain.

In his previous life, Nie Li tried to look for the other eight remnant pages. However, in the end, he did not find any clue about them. He never imagined that, after his rebirth, he actually found a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book here.

Unfortunately, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book is not in his possession. He has to be like his previous life. Travel towards the endless desert and into the desert palace. Only then can he get that Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

Nie Li wondered, 'Would the Temporal Demon Spirit Book undergo any changes after having one more page?'

Nie Li placed the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book closely against his chest. His soul realm seems to have sensed the Temporal Demon Spirit Book remnant page, and began to surge. It was the same as in his previous life, the remnant page is the same as the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. It has the effect of nourishing the soul realm.

Nie Li's gaze fell onto the gemstone pendant. His face showed a hint of astonishment.

"It's actually a piece of abstruse gemstone! This is a rare thing!" Nie Li exclaimed excitedly. Even Legend rank Ye Mo probably has not seen an abstruse gemstone before. Abstruse gemstone is actually an ancient treasure!

However, even though the abstruse gemstone may be extremely rare, it's too ordinary compared to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

"This abstruse gemstone should be good gift for Ye Ziyun!" Nie Li thought, smiling away. With the deep feelings he had of Ye Ziyun, even if he were to give the remnant page to Ye Ziyun, he would not hesitate. However, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book is useless to Ye Ziyun. But this abstruse gemstone pendant is very helpful for practice. With this abstruse gemstone necklace, Ye Ziyun's cultivating speed would be enhanced by at least 3 times.

As for regarding why the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book would appear here left Nie Li some doubt. Since the stone coffin is empty, this also means that Emperor Kong Ming isn't here. But where would he go to?

This matter still has plenty of mysteries.

Nie Li kept the two things. When he turned around, he found out that Ye Ziyun was lying down on the ground.

"What's wrong with Ziyun?" Nie Li asked himself. With surprise in his heart, he immediately leaped towards Ye Ziyun.

Landing beside Ye Ziyun, Nie Li found multiple burn wounds on her body. Her chest, arms, and thighs had a few deep wounds. Nie Li hastily placed his hand over Ye Ziyun's wrist and sent his soul force into Ye Ziyun's body. Only after he find out that Ye Ziyun is fine, he sighed in relief.

Seeing the heavily injured and fainted Ye Ziyun, Nie Li could not help feeling touched. It must have been when she heard his shout and wanted to save him. However, she was unable to get close to the stone coffin, and probably tried to forcefully enter but was injured by the restriction force.

These burn marks should be left behind by that white light.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's current looks, Nie Li felt full of pity for her in his heart. He hooked that abstruse gemstone pendant onto Ye Ziyun's neck. A deep blue light emitted out from the abstruse gemstone, shimmering on Ye Ziyun's wounds, making the burned wounds a little better.

"Excessive bleeding! I need to treat the few big wounds immediately!" Nie Li went silent. Seeing Ye Ziyun's elegant cheeks, after thinking for awhile, he can't bother too much. At most, Ye Ziyun would only misunderstand him. It was better than leaving the wounds untreated.

Nie Li squatted down, and slowly began to undo Ye Ziyun's clothes. Ye Ziyun's shoulders and arms were revealed in front of Nie Li. Ye Ziyun's chest was tied with a purple ribbon, giving her a sense of elegance.

Comparing Ye Ziyun's twin peaks with his past, they were not that rich, however, it had a kind of lovely look to it.

After removing Ye Ziyun's clothes, Nie Li moved his gaze and focused himself to the wounds on Ye Ziyun's body. He retrieved a bottle of ointment that was used to treat wounds from his interspatial ring and slowly smeared it on the wounds.

After smearing the ointment, the wounds gradually stopped bleeding.


	39. Chapter 39 - Gemstone

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

 **Chapter 39 – Abstruse Gemstone**

Ye Ziyun seems to be in pain as she slightly frowned.

Her beautiful face, features, and scattered hair over her shoulders, all emitted her elegance.

Even if she is frowning, there is still an indescribable feel to it.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun is only wearing her laced ribbon over her chest. Even her dress has lots of damage to it, revealing her snow white thighs, adding on to the temptation.

After rebirth, Nie Li is able to ignore other's temptation. However, Ye Ziyun's beauty made even him breath heavily. Every time when he sees Ye Ziyun, he would recall back to the moments when he was together with her in the previous life. Although the time that they were together was short, it was pinned with deep feelings, is the most precious moment in his life.

Only Nie Li knows how charming Ye Ziyun will become in a few years. Like a blooming lotus, both beautiful and elegant, and a fairy descended from heavens, noble and sacred.

At that time, the amount of people that was in love with Ye Ziyun was simply countless. Countless men were willing to go crazy for her, Shen Yue included. Shen Yue tried to bring her out of the Glory City which was in imminent danger numerous times, however he was rejected by Ye Ziyun and had no choice but to give up. In the end, Ye Ziyun chose the ordinary Nie Li, and that was the most glorious thing in Nie Li's life!

After treating her wounds, although he is a little unwilling, Nie Li covered Ye Ziyun with a piece of his clothing, as her clothes can no longer be worn.

He has the patience to wait for Ye Ziyun to accept him, growing up with him like how it was in the past.

Nie Li, cross-legged, sat beside Ye Ziyun. Feeling the mysterious power on the remnant page of Temporal Demon Spirit Book, his soul force within his soul realm began to stir up.

If a chance comes, he must definitely go to the desert palace to retrieve the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

After absorbing the white light, Nie Li felt that his soul force has increased by quite a bit. At this moment, Nie Li's soul force is already above 150. Nie Li could clearly feel that the energy within the far light contains more power then these. However, those are still hidden deep within his soul realm, not knowing when can he make the powerful energy to his own.

Nie Li slowly went into the meditating state. The soul force was like a substance flowing around Nie Li.

Just when Nie Li became immersed within his training, Ye Ziyun woke up.

Touching her own body, she realised that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Immediately, her face paled.

'Nie Li this bastard, he's too much!'

Feeling that she is still wearing her skirt, only then she is slightly relieved. However, she is still full of shame and resent in her heart. Since young, her body hasn't been seen by a boy before, and Nie Li actually removed her clothes when she is unconscious!

Her expression is complicated because she knows that Nie Li removed her clothes to treat her injuries. However, Ye Ziyun still could not accept it. Nie Li must be doing it on purpose, she also did not know what he had done to her when she was unconscious!

After all, she still doesn't understand Nie Li that much. Therefore, her heart was still wary towards him.

Nie Li who is sitting beside Ye Ziyun slowly opened his eyes, lightly smiled, "You've awakened?"

Seeing Nie Li's gaze, Ye Ziyun suddenly realised that she still has not put on any clothes. Tightly holding onto Nie Li's clothes, she anxiously said, "Turn around! I need to wear my clothes!"

Nie Li turned his head around, smiling, "Not like I haven't see it before."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun's face blushed red. She even had the thoughts of putting down her lady image to bash Nie Li up. She felt ashamed and resentful in her heart, because Nie Li said it so casually. Earlier on when Nie Li mentioned the butterfly mark on her body, she had already suspected that Nie Li had peeked on her as she bathed!

Hastily, Ye Ziyun put on her clothes, and said in a low voice, "Done."

Nie Li turned around and his eyes brightened. Ye Ziyun currently wore a purple dress, intensifying her beautiful youth. Well, Ye Ziyun looked good in everything.

Ye Ziyun stared at Nie Li and felt depressed. Nie Li's shamelessness made her feel helpless.

"Nie Li, do you like me?" Ye Ziyun, lowering her head, thought for awhile then raised her head and asked Nie Li.

"Yes!" Nie Li lightly smiled, frankly admitting.

Although she already knew it in her heart, but after hearing it from Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's heart slightly fluttered. Taking a deep breath, sternly she said to Nie Li, "Nie Li, we are still young. Who knows what will happen in the future, maybe in a few more years, you will like someone else. We should put our studies first. Only with hard practice can we go further on the road of cultivation. You should first train to Gold rank. And if by then, you still like me, I'll agree to be your girlfriend."

Ye Ziyun blushed red, her heartbeat inexplicably accelerated.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's shy looks and listening to her words, Nie Li found it somewhat funny. Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun with ridicule, is she fooling kids? He blinked his eyes, pretending to be excited and said, "Really?! That's great! Training is too easy. If I were to put in the effort, I can reach Gold rank next year! At that time, you can't go back on your words!" After saying, Nie Li secretly laughed inside.

"Next year?" Ye Ziyun was dumbfounded. Next year was too fast, and Nie Li can reach Gold rank next year? She immediately went anxious. "What I meant is, we need to think about this slowly!"

Nie Li's expression suddenly changed and said, "Is Miss Ziyun going back on her words?" Nie Li shrugged, having an indifference expression and said, "I know, the words that you major families say are all nothing. Forget it, it doesn't matter."

She saw that within Nie Li's disappointed look carried a hint of contempt. Ye Ziyun bit her lips, then clenched her teeth and said, "A promise will always be kept! If you can reach Gold rank, then that's the promise that will be in effect."

Seeing Ye Ziyun's serious expression, the corner of Nie Li's mouth slightly upturned. He knows that Ye Ziyun never goes back her words. However, setting her up like this, is it a little too much? But heck if he cares. Based on his understanding towards Ye Ziyun. One day, he will win the heart of this beautiful girl.

'Will I really becoming Nie Li's girlfriend? What does a girlfriend need to do?' Ye Ziyun was a little distracted. Although she still had a good impression towards Nie Li, that's only the good impression between friends. However, if they were to become a couple… Ye Ziyun's thoughts suddenly whirled up.

Ye Ziyun only has her heart for cultivation, and the appearance of Nie Li completely broke the calmness of her heart.

"What is this?" Ye Ziyun looked at the blue gemstone hanging on her neck. The colour of the gemstone was bright. The inside seemed to have a nebula moving. She can feel the immense power within the gemstone.

"Abstruse gemstone. This is a gift from me to you. Wearing it can increase your training speed three fold and can also nourish your soul force at the same time. Even while walking, it's training your soul force," Nie Li lightly smiled. With his help, even if she doesn't work hard, reaching Gold rank is nothing. Reaching even higher isn't impossible.

"I cannot accept such a precious thing!" Ye Ziyun hastily said, about to remove the gemstone from her neck.

Nie Li grabbed her hands and said, "I already have something better. You can take this."

She quickly shook his hands off, her cheeks felt slightly hot, and became silent for a moment before she said, "Then I'll keep it for you. You can take it whenever you want it."

"Okay!" Nie Li smiled, then stood up. "Lets go find an exit first!"

Just when Ye Ziyun was about to stand up, she saw Nie Li smiling as he stretch his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment but still placed that jade hand of hers onto Nie Li's palm.

Nie Li slightly used his strength and pulled her up. His heart is very happy, because this beautiful girl in front of him already did not reject him as much.

Everything inside the hall has been collected. Together with Ye Ziyun, the both of them began searching for an exit within the deep passage. The construct here was like a maze.

After two consecutive days, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were still in the underground maze wondering as they searched for the exit.

However, over the time, using his strong sense of direction, Nie Li began to draw a map of this maze.

Currently, within Ancient Orchid City's stone fort.

Chen Linjian, Huyan Lanruo and the others were gathered in the stone fort.

"Twenty nine people!" Chen Linjian said, a little depressed. Their trip here is to explore, however, they haven't gotten anything and they had already lost eight people. If the people lost was anyone else, he'd still be okay. However, they could not find Ye Ziyun anywhere, and this caused him to feel depressed.

Ye Ziyun is the daughter of the City Lord, granddaughter of Legend rank Ye Mo. If anything happens, he won't be able to take the blame.

Huyan Lanruo looked towards the dense forest a good distance away, wanting to look for Nie Li's shadow appearing.

"Forget it. That short lived guy has probably already died," Chu Yuan walked to the side of Huyan Lanruo, saying in a disdain tone.

"Shut up!" Huyan Lanruo angrily rebuked. She felt that someone as capable as Nie Li wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"This is already a fact! His corpse has probably been eaten by the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape!" Chu Yuan laughed. Thinking of his soul force that was swallowed by Nie Li, his heart felt and indescribable joy that Nie Li was dead. Nie Li caused years of practice to go to waste.

"Scram!" Huyan Lanruo angrily rebuked. "If you still do not scram, don't blame me for being impolite!"

Chu Yuan opened his mouth wanting to say something, but after seeing Huyan Lanruo's expression. He lightly smiled, shrugged and walked to a side.

Chen Linjian frowned. He shouldn't have place Ye Ziyun together with Nie Li. If she was protected by several Silver rank experts, Ye Ziyun would not have gone missing.

"Two people remain here to wait for them. The others will follow me to the military ground!" Chen Linjian shouted. He's a decisive man and clearly understands that there is no use waiting here. They should first head for the military ground, and search for Ye Ziyun and Nie Li, after that. Hopefully, Ye Ziyun is safe.

"I'll remain here to wait for them!" Huyan Lanruo thought for a moment then said, her eyes full of sadness. if she could not wait until Nie Li comes, she will not go to any other place.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp**

Chen Linjian and bunch reached the military ground. This is a flat military ground, which usually made it uneasy for it to be noticeable.

"Dig three feet down!"

Chen Linjian's men began retrieving their tools and started digging.

 **Underground Palace**

"Nie Li, where is the exit?" Ye Ziyun asked. They had been searching around for two days, but have yet to find where the exit is.

"There is no exit," Nie Li shook his head saying, "If there was an exit, those people would not have been trapped to death in the main hall."

"No exit?" Ye Ziyun was stunned for a moment, and sadly asked, "Then, we won't be able to get out?"

"Not necessary. Those people from the hall came from outside, which means that the people from outside can dig an exit out. We can only hope that Chen Linjian will be able to help us dig an exit out. If I'm correct, the exit should be at the military ground area," Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "They will definitely find the place!"

"How can you be so sure that he will definitely find the place?" Ye Ziyun asked back. Nie Li seems to be extremely confident, as though everything was in his grasp. He even stubbornly thinks that Ye Ziyun will fall for him. If everything goes as he expects, then isn't he an almighty god?

Just when Ye Ziyun finished talking, the stone wall suddenly slightly trembled.

"It has begun!" Nie Li lightly smiled. He can determine the location of the exit base on the source of the tremor, he turned and said to Ye Ziyun, "Lets go!"

After speaking, Nie Li began to walk.

Ye Ziyun opened her mouth, not knowing how to evaluate. Nie Li is simply a monster! How can he know everything? Would there be one day where she will really become his girlfriend? Ye Ziyun could not tell what she is currently feeling. Her cheeks slightly heated up and she lowered her head in silence.

Dong dong dong!

Chen Linjian and bunch's mining operation is still rather huge!

"So the exit is there!" Nie Li said together with Ye Ziyun. Both of them went towards the direction of the source of the sound and finally stopped in front of a stone wall. He examined the wall for awhile, the stone wall should be a hidden door. Before, when they passed by here, they did not realise anything.

Nie Li placed his hands onto the stone wall and slowly pushed inwards.

Rumble rumble rumble!

The stone wall slowly turned. A huge stone chamber appeared in front of Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.

Within the stone chamber, there's a staircase connecting upwards. However, the exit has been blocked by some huge stones, and behind it came a burst of tinkling sounds. There should be someone trying to break open the entrance.

The things in the stone chamber left Nie Li and Ye Ziyun in a state of shock.

This place was filled with all sorts of bronze and silver armours. There are even a large amount of inscription scrolls, demon crystals, furs and horn-type materials. It was also full of precious metals and piles of gold coins, which was naturally the currencies of the Sacred Empire.

There are also many unknown valuables which should be precious treasures of the Sacred Empire.

If someone obtained these treasures and brought it back to Glory City to sell it, they would definitely make a fortune out of it!

"Ziyun, go pick some stuff!" Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun and said. The amount of treasures here is too much. Their interspatial rings could not contain all these things. And if they were to clear all the treasures here, it's inevitable that Chen Linjian and bunch will have some comments about it.

Nie Li isn't greedy, he only wants to take the stuff that he wants and leave the rest.

Nie Li's gaze fell onto a stone platform. At the top of the platform, a lamp was blinking with light, and the light was filled with mystery.

Upon seeing this lamp, Nie Li's face was filled with joy. It's really a Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp!

Shadow Devil is an extremely rare and mysterious demon beast. It's said that when the Snow Wind Empire was already extinct, only seven Shadow Devil demon spirits were left and were made into seven lamps that were placed in a temple in the Divine Continent. Later, these lamps were stolen by thieves and were leaked out throughout the world.

The reason why Nie Li cared about this Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp is because he wants the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit inside it!

After reaching Silver rank, Nie Li would be able to integrate with one demon spirit.

The Heavenly God Cultivation Technique can allow Nie Li to integrate with seven different demon spirits. Therefore, for the first spirit, Nie Li doesn't wish it to be some ordinary garbage demon spirit! However, if the spirit is too powerful, Nie Li wouldn't be able to integrate with it, hence the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is the most suitable.

Although the Shadow Devil is not particularly strong in its fighting capability, it is the most mysterious one. It has many unique abilities, therefore, after integrating with it, even if Nie Li reached the pinnacle of cultivation, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit can still play a powerful role.

With the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, Nie Li would be able to learn some special martial arts!

In his previous life, the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp ended up in Shen Yue's hands and was sold in an auction by Shen Yue. And in this life, it was taken by Nie Li.

Nie Li kept the lamp, putting it into his interspatial ring. He turned his head and saw Ye Ziyun choose several items. With the abstruse gemstone, she was not interested in any other gem related items. She only chose some demon crystals and a demon tooth anklet.

Ye Ziyun had good eyes. The few demon crystals she took were the crystals of Black Gold ranked demon beasts. Black Gold ranked demon beast are extremely rare. If those demon crystals are made into battle weapons or armour, there are chances of them ending up as a Black Gold demon weapons and armour.

As for that bone tooth anklet, it was the bone fragments of the Legend Ranked Snow Wind Giant Beast. Even though it's only bone fragments, it is also extremely rare and can greatly enhance the demon spirit force.

After picking the items, *boom* the huge stone wall next to the huge boulder had opened an entrance. Dazzling light shot into the chamber, Chen Linjian and bunch soon filled the place.

"It's you guys!" Chen Linjian said, stunned for a moment when he saw Ye Ziyun and Nie Li. He never imagined that Ye Ziyun and Nie Li would be the first things they came upon after entering.

After seeing Ye Ziyun, Chen Linjian became relieved. If anything were to happened to Ye Ziyun, even if he had some gains here, he would still have to face the anger of the City Lord and Lord Ye Mo. Since Ye Ziyun is safe, it's fine.

"Boss, we're going to be rich! There's so many treasures!"

Chen Linjian's underlings exclaimed. The treasure filled chamber caused them to be dazed.

Chu Yuan and bunch also came in and was also stunned by the scene in front of them. The stuff here was piled as high as a small mountain. A lot of the stuff here was also extremely valuable. They could sell tens of millions or even billions for it.

"Nie Li, as according to our agreement, you'll take the first pick!" Chen Linjian looked at Nie Li and said. He's someone who upholds his promise, furthermore, he values the friendship between him and Nie Li.

"I have already chosen, the rest is yours!" Nie Li lightly smiled and said. Those mountain piled treasures seems to have no temptation to him.

"I have also taken some stuff." Ye Ziyun said, "I also do not need the rest!"

Chen Linjian slightly nodded and ordered his men to fill their interspatial ring with the treasures.

Chu Yuan walked to the side of Chen Linjian, lowered his voice and said, "Young Master Chen, are you willing? The two of them have been here for so long, they definitely took a lot of good stuff! They probably took the most valuable stuff, hence they don't care about any of this stuff!"

"What are you implying?" Chen Linjian frowned his brows, staring at Chu Yuan.

Chu Yuan coldly said, "You have to call them to take everything out before leaving, the most valuable stuff was probably taken by them!"

Hearing Chu Yuan's words, Chen Linjian snorted and said, "They were here first before us, and found this place first. Even if they were to empty the whole chamber, we have nothing to say. Them leaving so much stuff for us is already humanly possible!"

"Young Master Chen, I guarantee that the stuff they have, every single one of it is priceless treasures! Don't regret it." Chu Yuan agitatedly said.

"Get lost. Don't think that I don't know what you are thinking. You have conflict with Nie Li and want to use me as proxy. Fat chance!" Chen Linjian raised his foot and kicked Chu Yuan's chin, kicking him and making him fly out.

*Peng* Chu Yuan fell face first and one of his teeth was knocked out, filling the insides of his mouth with blood.

Chu Yuan furiously raised his head and glared at Chen Linjian, but soon retracted his anger. Chen Linjian is a member of the major family, a direct descendant of the Divine Family. How can he be rampant towards Chen Linjian?

'Nie Li, it's all your fault! I'm not letting you go so easily!'

Chen Linjian emptied the treasure room. Although Nie Li took the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp, and Ye Ziyun also took some stuff, there is still quite a lot of valuable stuff left in there and can be sold for quite a sum. Therefore, Chen Linjian's harvest is still very good.

Chen Linjian patted on Nie Li's shoulder and said, "Brother, if it isn't you that guided me to this military ground, I wouldn't be able to gain so much stuff. This round, I, Chen Linjian owe you one. If there is anything in the future, just find me directly!"

Chen Linjian never asked anything about what Nie Li took, but only thanked him. This made Nie Li have a good impression of him in his heart. No wonder Chen Linjian managed to become the most outstanding person among the peers of the three major families.

"Okay!" Nie Li also replied straightforward, "You guys have to hurry and take the stuff, we have to quickly leave!"

"Why?" Chen Linjian curiously asked.

"I ran into some people from the Dark Guild. They are currently looking for us!" Nie Li said, "Luckily that Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape blocked them, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to escape!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian was slightly surprised. He knows what sort of people the Dark Guild has. If they were to be found out by the Dark Guild, then it will be troublesome.

"No wonder we found that Giant Blue Armed Ape injured, so that's the case!" Chen Linjian's underling said.

Fortunately that area of the Ancient Orchid City Ruins is rather large. Those people from the Dark Guild don't know of their whereabouts. They are probably looking around for them, which means they have to leave immediately.

Chen Linjian took a glance towards the underground palace's direction.

"There isn't anything there, I have already explored it." Nie Li said.

Chen Linjian nodded, turned his head facing the crowd and shouted, "Lets go!"


	41. Chapter 41 - Shen Fei

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – Shen Fei**

If Chen Linjian is reluctant to give up on treasures and continue to explore the underground palace, then their situation would be very dangerous.

Fortunately, Chen Linjian is a decisive person.

When they returned to the stone fort, Huyan Lanruo's tears flowed non-stop when she saw Nie Li.

"Nie Li, you're back. That's great!" said Huyan Lanruo as she threw herself towards Nie Li, tightly hugging him. That rich chest of hers was tightly attached onto Nie Li's chest.

"Thanks for sacrificing yourself to save me! Otherwise, I would probably have ended up in the stomach of that Giant Blue Armed Ape!" Huyan Lanruo with her face flushed red, lovingly looking at Nie Li.

"I'm about to be strangled to death by you! Let go of me!"

Nie Li face palmed. Huyan Lanruo was showering her love at the wrong party. The reason why he sacrificed himself to block that Giant Blue Armed Ape was because he wanted to let Ye Ziyun get to safety, not her!

Seeing Nie Li's distressed look, Ye Ziyun couldn't help laughing. Nie Li didn't even care about a beauty like Huyan Lanruo throwing herself to him. His brain is seriously jammed. However, seeing Huyan Lanruo closely clinging onto Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's heart slightly felt sour, and she lightly snorted.

"It's the Dark Guild!" Chen Linjian's men shockingly said, sucking in a cold lump of air.

Chen Linjian looked towards the outside of the stone fort and saw several black robed people appearing in their sight. With his face colour slightly changed, he lowered his voice and said, "This way!"

Chen Linjian brought the group into the dense forest behind the stone fort.

"Be careful! Do not leave any trace!"

Under the threats of Dark Guild, the group frantically ran, skimming quickly. They all knew that the consequences would be dire if they were caught by the Dark Guild.

Nie Li glanced behind them, pondering in his heart. Although it's just a face to face meet, Nie Li had already remembered the aura of the leader. The leader had also seen his face. Therefore, even if he returned to Glory City, he still had to be very careful. Otherwise, if he is recognized, he'd be targeted.

Other than the Sacred Family, there is also the Dark Guild constantly threatening Glory City. There's a sense of urgency building up within Nie Li's heart. He has to enhance his strength as fast as possible. Otherwise, when the danger arrives, he won't even have the strength to protect himself.

After obtaining the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp, he has to quickly enhance his cultivation to Silver rank. After integrating with the Shadow Devil, he will have the capabilities to protect himself.

Silver rank may be extremely difficult to reach for ordinary people, but for Nie Li, it's not that difficult.

Until Nie Li and bunch return to the Glory City, those people from the Dark Guild did not manage to catch up to them. Only then, everyone felt relieved.

The news of Chen Linjian's group returning was quickly spread across Glory City. What's even more shocking is the harvest of Chen Linjian and his group. There are lots of treasures that are very shocking. A grand auction was held and many of Chen Linjian's harvest was sold at a high price.

The enthusiasm of Glory City was fired up. Many people began to travel to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins with hopes of getting some harvest of their own.

The storm did not have any relation to Nie Li. He got the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp that he coveted after, and also, unexpectedly, gained a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. The harvest he gained on this trip were far beyond his expectations.

At the same time, there was other news which left Nie Li deeply thinking. He heard that before Chen Linjian and bunch returned to Glory City, Shen Yue had already returned. Furthermore, there wasn't anyone that returned with Shen Yue.

This is a little bit too strange!

With Shen Yue's strength alone, how is it possible for him to pass through all the dangerous areas and return to Glory City?

Thinking back to when they found those people from the Dark Guild in the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, Nie Li suddenly thought of one possibility. Perhaps, there is some secret associating between the Sacred Family and Dark Guild. He should have thought of this earlier on.

The various signs about the Sacred Family in the previous life and their betrayal towards Glory City all showed that they had long ago forsaken their responsibility as guardians of Glory City. If that is so, then they have high chances of colluding with the Dark Guild.

In his previous life, Nie Li did not have much knowledge about the Dark Guild. It's said that the Dark Guild has built a base within the St. Ancestral Mountains, in an extremely secretive and safe location.

Perhaps when the Sacred Family betrayed Glory City in his previous life, they decided to go over to the Dark Guild. Otherwise, where else could they have gone to?

Damn it! Why did he just now realise it?!

Nie Li tightly clenched his fists, exposing the veins on his arms. The day Glory City fell, he saw his family die by the claws of the demon beasts with his own eyes. Afterwards, he was together with the survivors from Glory City and entered the Endless Desert where he saw Ye Ziyun die before him and cause him to drift around the Divine Continent like a nomad.

A light flashed across Nie Li's eyes. Whether if it's the Sacred Family or the Dark Guild, they have to be destroyed!

Holy Orchid Institute, Library

After Nie Li returned, he once again concentrated on training together with Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the others.

After returning, Nie Li's cultivation had grown leaps and bounds daily. That remnant page of Temporal Demon Spirit Book continuously played it's part non-stop, operating Nie Li's soul realm.

With the operation of his soul realm, his soul force slowly grew.

Three days later, with the help of many Purple Haze Grass and elixirs, Nie Li's cultivation had finally reached 2-star Bronze rank.

If they could reach 3-star Bronze rank before the exams in two months time, and exposing it during the exams, then Nie Li and bunch would be able to gain high-level attention from the institute, and be treated as geniuses to culture. No matter if it's the principal of Holy Orchid Institute or the higher levels of Glory City, everyone would have high attention towards geniuses. Once Nie Li had been identified to be a genius, the Sacred Family would not be able to touch him easily.

There is still plenty of time until the test in two months. Nie Li has more than enough time.

Aside from Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao and other's cultivation had also raised leaps and bounds.

At this moment, Shen Yue is no longer within Nie Li's eyes. As time passes, Shen Yue will realise that his distance with Nie Li will grow larger and larger, and finally, out of his reach.

At this moment, a message was spreading wildly across the institute.

"Did you know? Miss Huyan Lanruo has been looking for Nie Li daily in the Fighter Apprentice Class!"

"Have you heard? Miss Huyan Lanruo publicly announced that she wants to chase Nie Li, and ended up having conflicts with Miss Xiao Ning'er."

"You know? Miss Huyan Lanruo and Miss Xiao Ning'er fought over a boy! And I heard that the boy is student from the Fighter Apprentice Class!"

The news became more and more outrageous, not knowing if it's even true.

Gossip was crazily spread across the whole institute. After all, matters about two girls snatching for one guy is quite rare. Further more, the key is that it's Huyan Lanruo and Xiao Ning'er. Both of them are beauties rarely found in the Holy Orchid Institute. Such talented ladies. If the one they are after is a genius, then it's fine. However, the one that the both of them are after, turns out to be a Fighter Apprentice Class's student. This caused everyone to be astonished.

Recently, Nie Li has been in the limelight. First, he discredited the Sacred Family. Next he provoked his teacher. Thereafter, news about the Sacred Family wanting to kill him came out, and now, two beauty are after him. This simply caused Nie Li to become a well-known throughout the whole academy.

Huyan Lanruo visited the library in Holy Orchid Institute a couple of times and was dodged by Nie Li. It's said that afterwards, everyday when school is dismissed, Huyan Lanruo will be guarding the academy gate, waiting for Nie Li.

"Nie Li, if the school's law enforcing team finds out that you have been climbing the wall out, the consequences won't be good!" Lu Piao said, laughing as he looked at Nie Li.

Nie Li had a bitter look and said, "If I were to leave by the gate, I will run into that crazy woman. Troublesome!"

"Nie Li, honestly tell us, how did you mess with that Miss Huyan Lanruo?" Lu Piao asked, simply because he was jealous, envious, and hated Nie Li. Being pursued by a beauty like Huyan Lanruo, and Nie Li still acting too indifferent, caused Lu Piao to be speechless. If it's Lu Piao, there would be no need to be pursued by Huyan Lanruo, he'd send himself to her door. Not to mention Huyan Lanruo's temptation. Just touching that heavy chest of hers alone would be exciting. If Nie Li did not tell them about him liking Ye Ziyun, they would no doubt think that Nie Li likes men.

"I didn't even mess with her… This woman is simply ridiculous!" Nie Li said with a bitter smile.

"No choice then. It seems that we have to climb the wall out with you from today onwards," Du Ze laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. He did not bother himself with all this gossip, he only wanted to focus on training, and change his family's fate. And Nie Li gave him the chance to do so, therefore, he would serve Nie Li with his life.

At this moment, a few people with badges a good distance away shouted, "Hey, which class do you belong to? What are you doing here? Hold up!"

Nie Li and bunch gave a glance towards each other. *shu shu shu* Six figure flew over the walls of Holy Orchid Institute and bolted away.

Holy Orchid Institute, Talented Genius Class

A few students are currently gathered together.

"Haha! Shen Fei, heard that your fiancée fought with Huyan Lanruo over a guy. Is that true?" ridiculed a valiant, tall sixteen-seventeen year old teenager as he walked over, and began to laugh.

The Holy Orchid Institute's Genius class was divided into several groups, and the relationship between the groups was not very harmonious. This guy is called Ye Hong, a family cousin of Ye Ziyun's. He is still rather prestigious in the Genius class, with a group of people following him. Usually, he's enemies with Shen Fei.

Hearing Ye Hong's words, Shen Fei tightly clenched his fist, almost squeezing the blood out of his palm. Although this hasn't been confirmed for it's authenticity. But even so, regarding this crazy gossip within the Holy Orchid Institute made Shen Fei the most humiliated one!

"I heard from my sister that that girl doesn't like you. In that case, why force them? Just let her free, so that you avoid becoming a cuckold one day!" Ye Hong laughed. He's a family cousin of Ye Ziyun's, therefore, he has heard a thing or two about Xiao Ning'er's issue. Under Ye Ziyun's influence, he has been opposing Shen Yue in the class whenever he can.

Although Shen Fei is depressed, he wondered why Ye Hong pester him all the time. However, he doesn't have no choice. Ye Hong's identity is firmly pressing him down. Therefore, even with how furious he is, he still avoided direct confrontation with Ye Hong.

However, regarding this matter, Shen Fei could not endure it any longer. He snorted, "No one can snatch my woman. If I can't get it, then others can dream on having it!"


	42. Chapter 42 - Age is not knowledge

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 42 – Age does not reflect one's knowledge**

Hearing Shen Fei's words, Ye Hong's eyebrow slightly twitched while anger flashed across his eyes. Shen Fei is a little too overbearing! This thing is a bit too much!

If Shen Fei want's to lay a hand on Xiao Ning'er, Ye Hong will definitely stop him!

Ye Hong snorted and left.

Shen Fei looked at Ye Hong's back. A dim smile was shown on his mouth.

'Don't think that my Sacred Family will fear your Snow Wind Family. Don't think that having a Legend rank Demon Spiritist is very great. There will be a day where my Sacred Family replaces your Snow Wind Family!' he silently chided.

On the streets

"Nie Li!" A sharp and clear voice called out.

Nie Li saw Xiao Ning'er, currently wearing an elegant and simple dress, when he looked towards the direction where the sound originated from.

"Hey! Ning'er, haven't seen you for days and it seems that you have gotten more beautiful!" Nie Li lightly smiled. However, Nie Li got slightly awkward when he thought of the Huyan Lanruo's matter.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er's eyes flashed a hint of joy and her face was slightly red. She took out a interspatial ring, handed it over to Nie Li and said, "That Purple Haze Grass that you gave me to sell have all been sold, this is the money."

After listening to what Xiao Ning'er said, Lu Piao and Du Ze looked at each other, puzzled. They wondered what sort of magic potion Nie Li gave to Xiao Ning'er. Seeing how Xiao Ning'er simply obeyed whatever Nie Li said.

This also made Lu Piao and Du Ze speechless. Is this still the Goddess Ning'er that they know? Goddess Ning'er is cold to others, making it impossible to get close to her. However, it's completely opposite with Nie Li.

"Thanks!" Nie Li unceremoniously accepted the interspatial ring. They didn't have the need to be polite with each other.

"Goddess Ning'er, you fought with Huyan Lanruo?" Lu Piao blinked as he gossiply looked at Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er raised her head and looked at Nie Li. She was slightly embarrassed and asked, "It's nothing much. I only argued with her a couple of times. Nie Li, you really like that woman?"

"No way. That woman is too annoying. Don't bother with her next time," Nie Li waved his hand in denial.

"Oh.." Xiao Ning'er lightly replied. However, in her heart, she was relieved. Someone as seductive as Huyan Lanruo, made her feel threatened.

"The training these last few days made us all drenched in sweat. Our bodies are starting to stink. We're preparing to go to the showers. Do you want to join us?" Lu Piao laughingly teased.

"I'm… I'm not going!" stuttered Xiao Ning'er, staring hard at Lu Piao.

"You can be together with Nie Li. We won't bother you guys," Lu Piao laughed.

Hearing Lu Piao's words, Xiao Ning'er's face instantly blushed red.

"Lu Piao doesn't have anything constructive to say, so don't bother with him!" Nie Li slapped Lu Piao's back head and said to Xiao Ning'er.

"En," Xiao Ning'er nodded. That shy look of hers had an unspeakable charm in it.

"Nie Li, you're not having any brotherhood code! You actually said that I don't have any constructive things to say. Hoes over bros! I'm also not fighting with you over her!"

Seeing how Nie Li and Lu Piao argued, Xiao Ning'er felt a little envy. It has been a long time since she had any friend like that around her. Her mind flashed to a figure, it's Ye Ziyun. When she's young, both her and Ye Ziyun were very good friends. It's a pity that the distance between them grew as they grew up.

Furthermore, the one that Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun!

Xiao Ning'er secretly thought to herself, that she definitely won't lose to Ye Ziyun!

A good distant away, a group of around ten people slowly walked over. The leading man was roughly around thirty years old, his figure was big. The slightly yellowed hair covered more than half of his face, his eyes were as sharp as a falcon.

The man swept his gaze across Nie Li, his eyes flashed a hint of astonishment but immediately returned to calm. He talked to some people as he walked towards Nie Li's direction.

Nie Li's eyebrow slightly twitched. The strange look from the man was captured by him.

Nie Li secretly thought to himself, 'Have I seen that man before?'

When the man passed him, Nie Li suddenly caught a hint of an aura. This group of people are the same as those Dark Guild people from the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

Nie Li's expression remained calm as he walked passed them. He did not show any sort of reaction. If he were to show a hint of reaction and were caught by that man, then they will definitely silence him.

After a good distance away, the man turned around and took a glance at Nie Li.

"Boss, this brat probably did not recognize us," an underling beside him said.

"Yeah," the man replied with a slight nod. This man is Yun Hua Deacon. Because of his special identity, he has to be extremely careful within Glory City.

"Do we need to eliminate him?" another underling asked.

"No need!" said Yun Hua Deacon as he shook his head. If they were to kill someone within Glory City, it will be troublesome if the City Lord Mansion starts to investigate.

After walking down two streets, making sure those people could no longer be seen in sight, Nie Li sighed with relief.

" Ning'er, who are those people?" Nie Li lightly smiled and asked.

"Those people from earlier?" Xiao Ning'er thought for awhile, then chuckled. "Those people are from the Star Restaurant, and the Star Restaurant is one of the Sacred Family's business."

Xiao Ning'er doesn't know why Nie Li would ask this kind of question.

Glory City is really dangerous all around. It seems that he needs to reveal some of his ability, and gain some life insurance.

"We'll first head to the Alchemist Association," Nie Li said after thinking for awhile. It seems that the situation with Glory City appeared to be more complicated than he originally thought. He doesn't know how many people from the Dark Guild are lurking around, therefore he has to be extremely careful. Nie Li carefully recalled the people that fought for Glory City to the last stand in his previous life. Those who heroically died in the last fight, should be the ones that he can trust.

Nie Li has to obtain as many resources as soon as possible.

In Glory City the Alchemist Association's position has slightly declined. However, it's still a monster-like existence. It is only slightly lower than the three major families.

Within Nie Li's brain, there is all sorts of knowledge regarding alchemy. If they are used properly, they might be able to strengthen the Alchemist Association. Only when the Alchemist Association is strengthened, Glory City will be strengthened. This can also be considered Nie Li's contribution towards Glory City.

The Alchemist Association is a vast construct. The courtyard pavilion alone took up a huge amount of space. The hall in front had lots of alchemists wearing different coloured robes walking in and out.

Although the Alchemist Association has slightly declined, one can see how glorious the Alchemist Association used to be based on the magnificent construct.

Alchemists are differentiated into Apprentice, Master, and Grandmaster. Every rank is then further split into Primary, Intermediate, and Senior levels. Apprentices would wear grey robe, Masters would wear white robe and Grandmasters would wear silver robes. Most of the alchemists that walked in and out were apprentice ranks. As for the master rank, they are rarely seen. Only one or two of them are normally seen.

Because of the decline of the Alchemist Association, geniuses are reluctant to spend their time in alchemy. They would focus more on cultivation instead, hence, the amount of alchemists and younger generation upstarts is getting less and less.

After entering the Alchemist Association, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and bunch all looked around. They still do not understand why Nie Li would come here.

Nie Li carefully recalled that within the Alchemist Association, there is a six-man elder group that has the most power of speech. They are all a bunch of old men with the lowest of them being an Intermediate Alchemy Master, followed by two Senior Alchemy Masters. As for the Grandmaster level, as of now, the Alchemist Association doesn't have any. Aside from this six-man elder group, there is the director that manages the various matters of the Alchemist Association.

In the final battle of Glory City in his previous life, the Alchemist Association contributed a lot. In the end, everyone heroically died in battle. At the very least, Nie Li can confirm that they are not with the Sacred Family.

"Nice to have you here, what can I do for you?" A lady wearing a grey robe walked over and asked. She's the receptionist of the Alchemist Association Hall.

"I'm here to take the Alchemist Exam," Nie Li stated as he looked at the tall lady, and lightly smiled. "May I know how I can address you?"

Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch looked at Nie Li in shock. They originally thought that Nie Li is here to look for someone. They never, in their imaginations, imagined that Nie Li would be here to take the Alchemist Exam. Could it be that Nie Li is also good at alchemy?

After being together with Nie Li for so long, with all kind of monster-like events happening around Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch no longer found it surprising.

This lady is looked at Nie Li with a little surprised. The amount of youngsters coming to the Alchemist Association to become an alchemist is already very rare. Since there's a newcomer, naturally the Alchemist Association welcomes them.

"You can call me Xiao Lan. You're here for the Apprentice test, right? Have you been preparing well? Alchemist apprentices must be familiar with over ten books of alchemy foundations," Xiao Lan said, lightly smiled. Those books have more than hundreds of thousands of words about the alchemy foundation, and that alone made countless people flinch. However, that can't be helped. In order to become an alchemist, if they do not even know the foundation and principles of alchemy, that could cause deaths.

"Miss Xiao Lan, can I take the Alchemy Master exam?" Nie Li asked, looking towards Xiao Lan.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Lan was stunned for a moment and said, "Although it's possible, but do you know how much practice is needed in order to become an Alchemy Master? Aside from those books about foundations, there are also over hundreds of books about various herbs that you need to be familiar with."

Xiao Lan swept her eyes across Nie Li, and thought to herself that Nie Li is bullshitting. Even if Nie Li began reading those books ever since he's been in the womb, he wouldn't be able to finish those, not to mention being familiar with them. An ordinary Primary Alchemy Master has more than a decade of experience as an Apprentice, hence Nie Li probably had not even come in contact with an alchemy furnace before. Even if he passed the first round, the second round is about refining elixirs. He wouldn't even be able to pass it.

Nie Li is being a little unrealistic. He has not been spending his time to learn properly and is wishing to go to the sky with one step.

Nie Li blinked, looked at Xiao Lan and said, "Age does not reflect one's knowledge, correct? Miss Xiao Lan, just bring me to the Primary Alchemy Master exams."


	43. Chapter 43 - Alchemy Master?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 43 – Alchemy Master?**

However, regarding Nie Li's request, Xiao Lan cannot reject because there was a rule fixed in the Alchemist Association. Both the Primary Apprentice and the Primary Alchemy Master exams are completely open. Anyone can go for the exam, with no age limitations. They only need to pay two hundred demon spirit coins for the exam.

Some Senior Apprentices would come and take the exams every month. If they passed all the tests and obtain the rank of Primary Alchemy Master, their identity and status will undergo earth-shaking changes.

However, it's not easy to pass the Alchemy Master exams. Usually in the first round of exams, with hundreds of people taking it, only few would remain. Furthermore, the second and third round of exams are even more difficult.

"Joining the exams for the Alchemy Masters requires you to pay upfront two hundred demon spirit coins, and it is required to pay first before taking the exam," Miss Xiao Lan said, looking at Nie Li.

"Just two hundred demon spirit coins? Alright, lead the way!" Nie Li said to Xiao Lan. He turned his head towards Xiao Ning'er and bunch.

"You guys remain here. Once I finish the exam, I'll come looking for you guys," Nie Li carefreely said Nie Li.

"Okay, we'll have dinner together after you finish the exams," Lu Piao laughed. He seems to have confidence in Nie Li.

"Nie Li, good luck!" Xiao Ning'er gently said, having both her hands in front of her chest.

Hearing Nie Li and Lu Piao's conversation, Xiao Lan rolled her eyes. This is the Alchemy Master exam, not the Apprentice exam. Nie Li and bunch are being a little ridiculous. They think that the Alchemy Master exam is easy? The two hundred demon spirit coins that Nie Li paid the exam is wasted. However, it's Nie Li's money, so it's not her problem. She is only required to do her job properly.

"Follow me," Xiao Lan pouted, not saying anything else.

The Primary Alchemy Master exam was located in a long passage that stretched a far distance away. On the each side of the passage are small rooms. Every examinee has to go into one of these rooms to finish the complex alchemy knowledge exam. After which, their answers will be assessed by a few Primary Alchemy Masters before going to the next round of the exam.

This time's exam has a total of six participants. Within these six, three are over thirty years old and two already have a head full of white hair.

When they saw Xiao Lan bringing Nie Li in, they were all a little dumbfounded.

One of the thirty year old men had his eyes on Nie Li. His brow slightly frowned and said, "What are you doing here?"

Nie Li raised his head looking at the man and lightly said, "I'm the same as you. I'm here to take the exam."

The man looked at Nie Li's clothes. With just a look, he can see that Nie Li does not belong to any major family. He contemptuously laughed, "Ha ha! A kid is actually here to take the Alchemy Master examination. Kid, you're in the wrong place. You should go to the Alchemy Apprentice exam!"

A thirteen-fourteen year old kid is actually here to take the alchemy master examination? It's simply an insult to them!

"Who are you?" Nie Li lightly glanced at that man.

"I'm from the Alchemy family, a member of the Chu Family. Name's Chu Ning," Chu Ning proudly said.

"Alchemy family? The Chu Family can also be considered as an alchemy family?" Nie Li sneered in disdain. He suddenly recalled Chu Yuan. The 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist that he had conflicts with at the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. He's also from the Chu Family.

"My Chu Family had 3 Senior Alchemy Masters, 6 Intermediate Alchemy Masters and over twenty Primary Alchemy Masters, how can't we be considered an Alchemy family with that?" Chu Ning proudly declared.

"What's the use of putting past glory along your lips all day long? What about now? Chu Family only has one Primary Alchemy Master right now. Can it still be considered an Alchemy family?" Nie Li retorted, laughing away.

Chu Ning never thought that a kid like Nie Li would actually be so familiar with his family.

"Hmph, so what? I, Chu Ning, will definitely become an Alchemy Master. You still reek of your mother's milk, get lost. This is the exam for Alchemy Masters, not a place for you to be playing at!" Chu Ning snorted.

Although he took the exam two times before, he is absolutely confident with this third time.

Hearing Chu Ning's words, the few people beside him lowly chuckled. People like them have been in the path of alchemy for decades, but have just began taking the Alchemy Master exam. If a brat like Nie Li was to pass the exam, wouldn't it be extremely shameful to them?

Nie Li shrugged and casually said, "We'll see by then."

He pushed open a door and walked inside.

Chu Ning sneered. He doesn't believe a small brat could practice the way of alchemy to any extent and also entered a room.

After Nie Li entered the room, there were two Primary Alchemy Masters sitting at the front. Both of them are around fifty-sixty years old. Beside them was a table and a chair. On the table sat a stack of books and a sheep's horn pen.

Seeing Nie Li come in, one of the Primary Alchemy Masters was stunned for a moment, puzzled. He asked, "This student, are you in the wrong place? This is the exam room for Alchemy Master."

"Two honourable Masters, I'm not in the wrong place. I'm here to take the exam for Alchemy Master," Nie Li politely said. For the examiner, it's best to be more polite towards them.

The two Alchemy Masters looked at each other. They have no idea who's kid this is. For this kid to actually come to take the exam for Alchemy Master. In a moment, he will know how difficult the Alchemy Master exam is. If he hasn't been in the way of alchemy for at least a few decades, it's impossible to become an Alchemy Master!

"Okay then, there are more than three hundred and sixty pages within this book. You can take a few from the book. On each page, there is all sorts of alchemy questions. You are required to write the answers on the paper. You have to take a total of twenty pages and finish them within two hours. Only if the correct rate is over 90% can you go into the next round," One of the Alchemy Masters instructed.

"Honourable Master, help me pick a few," Nie Li said, looking at that the Alchemy Master. If the papers are picked by the Alchemy Master, then that will eliminate any possibility of him cheating.

That Alchemy Master saw Nie Li's clear eyes, nodded and said, "Okay!" He randomly pick twenty papers from within and place it in front of Nie Li, "You can doing these!"

Nie Li took up the horn pen. His gaze swept across the questions on those papers. The corner of his mouth rose. These questions are simply too easy for him. It was like an Alchemy Master doing an Alchemy Apprentice's papers. Nie Li's understanding towards alchemy has long surpassed the realm of Alchemy Masters! He is even worried that these Alchemy Masters would not be able to understand if his answers were too complex, so he deliberately simplified his answers. Some of his answers to the questions are wrong, however, Nie Li can only write it this way because these Alchemy Masters alchemy knowledge is not to that level yet.

Nie Li's pen was flying. Scribble scribble and he finished answering several questions.

Those two Alchemy Masters originally thought that Nie Li wouldn't be able to answer them, however, they never thought that Nie Li would be able to answer the questions so fast! After he completed several questions, they thought that Nie Li is just randomly scribbling and stretched their head to take a look.

"First question is about the sixteen uses of Spirit Core Grass. Oh, the answers are quite good. Not one was missed out!"

"Second question is about the refining process of the Spirit Concentration Pill, the twenty-six steps are very complete!"

…

The two Alchemy Masters looked at each other. Their first reaction is that Nie Li is cheating! How can a thirteen-fourteen year old teenager be able to understand the process of it so thoroughly? Truth is, just one page is extremely easy. However, this is picked out from tens of thousands of herbs and thousands of elixirs. How much profound knowledge does one have to be able to answer these questions so easily?

But these papers were picked out by one of the Alchemy Masters, which nearly eliminates all possibility of Nie Li cheating!

A thirteen-fourteen year old kid, even if he was to start reading since he was in the womb, could not possibly finish reading so many books.

The two Alchemy Masters looked at each other and bitterly smiled. Could it be that, in this world, there's a genius with birth wisdom? Birth wisdom means that the wisdom and knowledge is extraordinary since birth.

Under normal circumstances, ordinary person would need roughly at least a quarter of an hour to finish one paper. To be able to finish ten papers within the allotted time frame is very hard. Lots of people would be stuck by a few difficult questions, however, Nie Li is simply completing them without any pause in between. He answered three papers in a quarter of an hour.

Before an hour had passed, ten papers have already been filled with answers.

After every paper was completed, those two Alchemy Masters would inspect them. To their horror, all ten papers don't have even one mistake. Some questions were also brilliantly answered. They had surpassed some of the book's record, causing them to be amazed.

Genius!

A genuine genius!

The two Alchemy Masters were marvelled, their mood was excited. Regarding this matter, they definitely have to report it to the elder group. Nie Li's age is still small,but he already has such frightening knowledge. What will become of him in a few years?

Nie Li might even be the person who will let the Alchemist Association develop further! Thinking about it already had them excited. At that time, someone who marked the papers of Nie Li will also become well known.

"May I know where this young master is from?" One of the old men said, smiling, "My name is Huyan Ming, he is Mu Yang, are both Primary Alchemy Masters."

"Honourable teachers, you can just call me by my name. I'm Nie Li, from the Heavenly Marks Family," Nie Li humbly said. There's actually another person with the surname Huyan. Nie Li wondered if he's from the Huyan Family.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Huyan Ming and Mu Yang's eye happily squinted up. Nie Li's addressing of honourable teachers made the two of them happy. Not bad, not bad. For such a young age, he has such a vast talent but is not arrogant. If Nie Li is really able to get himself a spot in the Alchemist Association, this addressing of honourable teachers would have their status raise by a lot.


	44. Chapter 44 - Passed

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – Passed…**

Heavenly Marks Family. The two Alchemy Masters recalled their impression of this family. The Heavenly Marks Family is an extremely small family among the Aristocratic families. Not well known and the strength is also not that good. The both of them lightly smiled. If Nie Li comes from a Noble or Major family, even if they show Nie Li a little grace, Nie Li wouldn't even put it in his heart. But since Nie Li comes from a small family, then it's easier to handle.

The two Alchemy Masters chatted with Nie Li for a while and realized that Nie Li is not only proficient with the theories of alchemy, but also familiar with the process of actual refinement.

Monstrous!

They have been in alchemy for decades, and have only just reached Alchemy Master level at forty-fifty years old. Thinking about Nie Li's age again, they couldn't help feeling embarrassed. It's simply frustrating! Nie Li is only how old? Yet he already has knowledge that is not inferior to them.

Knowledge really does not reflect on one's age!

It's time that they give a little face to Nie Li.

The two Alchemy Masters collected Nie Li's test papers, preparing to personally present them to the president. How can they let such a genius slip away from their hands?

"Nie Li, you'll wait here for awhile. The both of us will go and see the president. See if we can let you enter the Alchemy Association directly without the other tests." The two Alchemy Masters said, laughing.

"I'll have to trouble the honorable masters then," Nie Li said, becoming even more humble, and slightly bowed.

Seeing Nie Li's action, the two Alchemy Masters became even more excited as they held onto the scripts and hastily left.

The room next door.

Chu Ning is currently trying his best on the test papers. An hour has already passed and he had only finished three papers. This is already his third time in taking the test for Alchemy Masters. In the two previous times, he did not even get sixty percent of his answers correct and still had three papers undone. He had already versed himself with things that he was unfamiliar with and came to get himself tested again.

Before coming, he secretly vowed to himself that he would pass it this round!

However, this test was even harder than the previous ones.

Chu Ning felt incessant grievances. Before coming, he had placed many answers into his interspatial ring. However, with the two Alchemy Masters eyeing him, he couldn't find the chance to cheat. An hour has already passed, and several of his papers only had a handful of answers.

Seeing Chu Ning's answers, the two examiner Alchemy Masters couldn't help but shake their heads. His answers only have sixty percent of them correct at best, and to become an Alchemy Master, he would need at least ninety percent of the answers correct.

Two hour have passed, and the bell outside rang.

Needless to say, Chu Ning knew that he definitely failed the test. He stood up with his dropped spirit and walked out. With this failure, he would have to wait for another year in order to take the Alchemy Master exam again.

In the corridor, one after another, those who took the test walked out. Only a thirty something year old man came out looking happy, the rest had long faces as this first test was too difficult.

Alchemy Association's Elders Hall

"President, take a look at this script!"

Huyan Ming handed the twenty papers over to Gu Yan.

Within the whole Alchemy Association, there are only two Senior Alchemy Masters, Gu Yan is one of them. At the same time, he is also the President for the Alchemy Association. His hair is white, and already over sixty years old.

It was only a set of test papers and yet the two Primary Alchemy Masters hurriedly wanted him to take a look. As Gu Yan is currently refining elixir, being interrupted caused his mood to be bad.

"President, these are the papers of one of the students. Please, have a look!" Huyan Ming said, looking excited. Although they saw that President Gu Yan's mood wasn't too good, they still went ahead and passed the papers over to him.

Gu Yan coldly snorted while taking a look at the papers and said, "This student did pretty good. All of the answers are correct. Some of them were brilliantly answered. Bring him to the second test!" Gu Yan's face relaxed a little. After all, there are not many people that could answer all the questions correctly.

Huyan Ming and Mu Yang looked at each other and smiled. Huyan Ming went up and said, "I would like to request the President to allow him to pass and let him join the Alchemy Association directly!"

"Pass the test and join directly?" Gu Yan's brow twitched, shook his head and said, "This is impossible. In order to become a Primary Alchemy Master, aside from knowing lots of alchemy theories, one must also be familiar with the actual refinement procedures. Even if he passed the first round, if he does not have any actual practical experiences, it's impossible to become a Primary Alchemy Master!"

"President, what if that person is only a thirteen years old kid? Even if he doesn't have any alchemy experiences, it can be nurtured! If we miss this genius, we'll definitely regret it!" Mu Yang, who is by the side spoke up.

Hearing Mu Yang's words, the calm Gu Yan's voice also became surprised, "What did you say? He's only a thirteen year old kid?"

"Yes, President!" Mu Yang and Huyan Ming said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Are the both of you colluding to bluff me? How can a thirteen year old kid be able to memorize so many alchemy books and complete the Primary Alchemy Master test papers?" Gu Yan's sharp, cold eyes swept across Mu Yang and Huyan Ming.

"Why would we dare to deceive the President?"

"Bring him over. In addition, have Director Yang to come over immediately too. This matter mustn't be told to anyone, not even the other elders, understand?" Gu Yan said, looking and Mu Yang and Huyan Ming. If there is such a genius, he has to definitely nurture him into one of his loyalists.

"Yes!" Huyan Ming and Mu Yang's hearts shook, excitement filled their faces.

In the Alchemy Association, there are six elders including Gu Yan. Every elder has their own interests. To keep the secret for Gu Yan, also means that from today onwards, they will become an aide of an elder.

Mu Yang went to look for Director Yang, while Huyan Ming hastily went to fetch Nie Li.

On the corridor

Chu Ning walked out, looking a bit sad. Seeing Nie Li has been outside since long ago, his brows immediately twitched.

The few people beside him were currently teasing Nie Li.

"Little bro, how many question have you done?" One man said, laughing loudly. He was the only one that has passed the test.

Nie Li shrugged, and said "Those questions are too easy Absolutely no challenge at all."

Hearing Nie Li's speech, everyone looked at each other.

Nie Li's words directly stung Chu Ning who struggled with the questions. He shorted and said, "Conceited brat! If you got even ten percent of the questions correct, I'll immediately strip myself and run around the whole Glory City three rounds!"

"Then you can start running now," Nie Li said, lightly laughed.

Everyone felt amazed hearing Nie Li's words, wondering where exactly that confidence of his came from. They were also wondering how much did Nie Li fair in his test.

At this moment, Huyan Ming hurriedly ran over.

Seeing the Primary Alchemy Master's white robe on Huyan Ming, everyone immediately stood up respectfully.

"Nie Li, you have passed the first test! Follow me!" Huyan Ming said, completely disregarding those beside.

"Okay," Nie Li slightly nodded his head.

"Passed the first test?"

Hearing Huyan Ming's words, everyone went into a daze. Especially Chu Ning, stunned as though he was struck by lightning.

'How is this possible? Nie Li is just a thirteen year old brat!'

'Did they get it wrong?'

'Am I dreaming?'

A thirteen year old teen actually passed the first round of tests. This is simply the first time in countless hundreds of years. No wonder Huyan Ming wants to personally bring Nie Li off.

Everyone recalled the mockeries that they said to Nie Li and, immediately, they felt their cheeks burning. A thirteen year old teen actually passed the test. As for them, some were already thirty-forty years old, and some even older, they haven't even managed to pass the first test.

Chu Ning was shocked beyond words. He never imagined that Nie Li would actually pass the first test.

'He must have been cheating! Yes, that's definitely the case!' Chu Ning quietly accused as he walked out, staggering. No matter what, he didn't manage to pass the test. Therefore, getting beaten up by his uncle was unavoidable.

"Hey, Chu Ning's gone?"

"Didn't he say that he would strip naked and run around Glory City three rounds earlier on?"

In the eyes of everyone, Chu Ning desperately ran off. To let him run around Glory City three rounds naked, how would he be able to raise his head up in the future? Everyone looked at the far figure of Nie Li. He did not care about the bet, or to say, he did not even bother himself with Chu Ning.

Nie Li and Chu Ning are from two completely different worlds. Nie Li's achievements are destined to make Chu Ning look from afar.

Seeing the Primary Alchemy Master Huyan Ming looking pleased at Nie Li, the crowd couldn't help showing admiring glares.

Alchemy Association, Council Hall

"Nie Li, wait here. The President and Director Yang will be here soon," Huyan Ming said, his eyes eagerly looking at the genius in front of him. Nie Li's aura made Huyan Ming feel as though this boy in front of him isn't a thirteen year old kid, but an alchemist of equal rank.

"Okay," Nie Li said, slightly nodding his head. He began to look around. This Council Hall is still quite big. At the center area, there is a round table with some chairs, and the walls were covered with papers.

"What are these?" Nie Li asked, looking at Huyan Ming.

"This is the place where all the Alchemy Masters exchange their ideas and thoughts. Alchemy Masters write down the problems that they encountered during their refining, seeking answers from all the other Alchemy Masters. Occasionally, the President and other elders would help those Alchemy Masters to answer their questions. If you know the answer, you can then write it on the paper, and someone will verify it," Huyan Ming said, "Through this method, Alchemy Masters can enhance each other's alchemy skills."

"Oh," said Nie Li, nodding his head. He continued stroll over to the walls. He has to show sufficient ability in order to grab the attention of President Gu Yan and the others. Otherwise, just being nurtured by the Alchemy Association would not be enough. What Nie Li wants is to borrow the power of Alchemy Association.

'It seems that Nie Li is interested towards Alchemy Knowledge,' Huyan Ming thought, smiling as he followed Nie Li. He naturally did not think that Nie Li would be able to solve the questions on the walls. Those questions have been left unanswered for many years, some questions couldn't even be solved by Senior Alchemy Masters like Gu Yan.


	45. Chapter 45 - Formula

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – Elixir's Formula**

Nie Li walked to the walls. There were lots of papers on it, all were problems that were encountered during refinement. On the table beside the walls, lies a horned pen.

Nie Li took up the horned pen from the table.

"Wait!" Huyan Ming hurriedly said, what is Nie Li planning to do?

"What is it?" Nie Li puzzled, looking at Huyan Ming and said.

"You plan on answering those questions?" Huyan Ming asked.

"Yeah, can't I?" Nie Li asked, blinking his eyes.

"You can, but…" Huyan Ming wanted to say that all those questions on the wall were encountered by Alchemy Masters during their refinement process. Just reading books wouldn't be able to answer them. One has to personally refine and search for the solution. Huyan Ming doesn't think that Nie Li would be able to answer those questions.

"Since I can, then there's no problem," Nie Li brightly smiled, lifting the horned pen up and began to write.

Nie Li swiftly moved his hand, writing down the answers after taking a glimpse at the problems.

Seeing how fast Nie Li was writing down the solution to the problems, Huyan Ming didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Nie Li did not go through the refining process and yet he could already come out with the solution. It's practically laughable. His gaze then fell onto one of the questions, it's a problem about herbal equilibrium.

"How should the ratio of Snow Grass, Nine Immortal Grass, and Dragon Gall Grass be? According to the alchemy theory, combining these three herb would definitely be able to refine an extremely strong antidote medicine. However, how should the ratio of these herb be? Up till today, there is still no answer to it," Huyan Ming murmured.

And Nie Li's answer to it is: 'No matter what the ratio , it's impossible to succeed. Dragon Gall Grass should be changed to Solani Grass. The ratio would be 3:1:2.'

Solani Grass is very similar to the Dragon Gall Grass, both have detoxification effects. However, the Dragon Gall Grass is violent, whereas the Solani Grass is much calmer. Furthermore, this ratio for the herb is perfect.

"Brilliant!" Huyan Ming shouted with praise. He already couldn't wait to try refining it, verifying the ratio.

Huyan Ming continued looking at the papers on the walls, Nie Li's answers are extremely brilliant. Although he does not know if they're correct or not, but it's worth testing. Although the solution to those problems could not be verified, there are a few that Huyan Ming can verify. For example, questions about the refining process, the answers that Nie Li gave are correct.

The look of Huyan Ming to Nie Li changed, it was filled with admiration. Because some questions up there, even President Gu Yan couldn't solve them.

Could Nie Li's knowledge have already surpassed the Senior Alchemy Master level? Reaching the legendary Alchemy Grandmaster level?

Just what kind of monster is he? Nie Li is only a thirteen year old kid!

As a Primary Alchemy Master, Huyan Ming has been very prideful. After all, the amount of Primary Alchemy Masters in the Alchemist Association doesn't even amount to a hundred. And now, seeing such a young teen with such frightening knowledge, Huyan Ming had the thought of killing himself by the wall.

In just a moment, Nie Li had already answered a hundred questions. After he finished the hundredth he placed the pen down and murmured, "These questions, ain't that difficult after all."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Huyan Ming simply wanted to vomit blood. These problems have been accumulated over the years with no one able to solve them, and Nie Li actually said that it's not that difficult?!

Huyan Ming realized that the appearance of Nie Li might bring the Alchemist Association to a whole new era. Just these questions on the wall alone, once they are verified, would be more than enough to let the Alchemist Association rise to a whole new level!

Just when Nie Li finished answering those questions, an old man with both a beard and hair snow white and a sexy, tall beauty were standing behind him.

When the both of them saw Nie Li's pen swiftly going through across the problems, at the beginning, they felt that it was funny. These questions weren't things that Nie Li can solve at his age. However, when they saw what Nie Li had written, they were shocked beyond words.

Gu Yan and Yang Xin both looked at Nie Li and thought, 'Just what kind of monster is he?'

Is Nie Li really just a thirteen year old kid? Although Nie Li's face is still immature, Gu Yan and Yang Xin both thought that Nie Li is an old monster that has lived for hundreds of years.

Without several decades of studies, it's totally impossible to become a Primary Alchemy Master.

Nie Li is just thirteen years old, but his knowledge and understanding towards Alchemy has already surpassed the Primary, and Intermediate Alchemy Masters. He might not be any inferior to the Senior Alchemy Master Gu Yan!

Gu Yan's glance towards Nie Li suddenly became excited. In recent years, the Alchemist Association was not like it was in the past. In just a few more years, the Alchemist Association would start to gradually decline. The several attacks from the demon beasts caused the Alchemist Association to suffer many losses. Many books were lost, many effects of the elixirs had been greatly reduced, causing many alchemists to leave. Many of them preferred to focus on the martial path instead. Very few were still willing to join the path of alchemy.

Gu Yan understood that this is wrong. The aid of elixirs to cultivation is very huge. If there is no one left to refine elixirs in the future, then the martial path would also gradually decline.

It's been a long time since the Alchemist Association had any new generations, but they never thought that the day would come when they would have such a monster like Nie Li joining them. Watching Nie Li's back, Gu Yan suddenly felt that from today onwards, the Alchemist Association will rise to a new height by the hands of Nie Li!

Yang Xin's eyes were filled with disbelief. Those sexy red lips slightly opened and closed, her perky chest rising up and down. She couldn't believe that the questions that left so many Alchemy Masters helpless was actually solved by Nie Li.

Nie Li suddenly turned his head, looking at Gu Yan and Yang Xin.

"President Gu Yan, Director Yang Xin, nice to meet you!" Nie Li took the initiative to greet.

Gu Yan was a little surprised, lightly smiled and said, "Little guy, you know us?"

Gu Yan looked at Nie Li. He is still rather bright. The more he looks at Nie Li, the more he likes him. Nie Li is simply the son of god!

"Of course I know you. As long as one studies in alchemy, one would know the big names of President Gu Yan and Director Yang Xin. I still remember that I sent a letter about Purple Haze Grass over to Director Yang Xin earlier on," Nie Li said, lightly smiled.

Both Gu Yan and Yang Xin both made great contributions to Glory City in the previous life. Gu Yan died in battle together with the City Lord, and as for Yang Xin, she died in order to cover the residents of Glory City. Nie Li personally saw that her chest was pierced by a Blizzard Mantis. That scene caused countless people to tear.

"The letter about Purple Haze Grass was sent by you?!" said Yang Xin, her bright eyes were filled with disbelief. The letter about Purple Haze Grass left a deep impression within her. All sixty uses of Purple Haze Grass has been verified today, and none of them had any errors.

Yang Xin pondered, 'What kind of person could write that kind of article? Probably even Gu Yan wouldn't be able to study a herb to that extend. Could Glory City have a hidden Alchemy Grandmaster?'

It's a pity that she couldn't find any clue about the letter. Yang Xin once sent people to investigate but was unable to get any results.

"That article was written by you?" Gu Yan's hands slightly trembled. He has seen that article before, because it had a great impact to the Alchemist Association.

"Not me. It was my master who wrote it. My master got me to come to the Alchemist Association to get a Senior Alchemy Master title," Nie Li said, slightly laughing. In order to prevent himself to be too much of a monster, he casually finds an excuse. Sometimes, it's better to be hidden.

Gu Yan was surprised for a moment, but did not find it strange. Having such achievements at Nie Li's age, he definitely must have a teacher behind him. Nie Li is already so monstrous at this age. That master behind him would at least be an Alchemy Grandmaster, right?

"Who might your master be? We have to pay a visit to him," Gu Yan said, humbly.

"My master doesn't like to be disturbed," Nie Li said, shaking his head.

Yang Xin blinked, staring at Nie Li, wanting to find something out from Nie Li's expression, but failed. Although he is just thirteen years old, his calm posture made others unable to read anything from him.

Gu Yan nodded his head and said, "Since your respected master doesn't wish to show himself, then it's fine. A great teacher brings us a brilliant student. With your talent, it's more than enough to match the title of Senior Alchemy Master. I hope that there will come a time where we could pay a visit to your respected master."

It's normal for some experts to be a hermit. Doesn't matter what kind of person that expert is. As long as he remains in Glory City, then for Glory City, it's a great fortune! He has to report this matter to Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord immediately. Such a huge figure, if they had good relationships with him, it would be extremely great! As for awarding Nie Li the title of Senior Alchemy Master, just from how Nie Li answered all those questions that even Gu Yan himself was helpless to answer was already more than enough for Nie Li to be awarded with that title. Awarding Nie Li the title of Senior Alchemy Master is equivalent to giving a favor to the expert behind him.

"Director Yang, bring him the books of Senior Alchemy Master, medal and robe!" Gu Yan decisively said.

"Yes!"

Yang Xin turned around and went to arrange these matters. Her heart was filled with amazement. A thirteen year old Senior Alchemy Master, this is the first in the whole history of the Alchemist Association!

"Aside from obtaining the title of Senior Alchemy Master, I would like to work with President Gu Yan, too!" Nie Li lightly smiled and said, he came prepared.

"Work together? Little guy, speak your desires," Gu Yan's heart fluttered. Cooperating with Nie Li is probably the idea of the man behind him.

"I have five elixir formulas here. They are: Soul Nurturing Pills, Soul Concentrating Pills, and Soul Tempering Pills as well as the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills and the Nine Transformation Pills," Nie Li calmly listed. He doesn't believe that Gu Yan wouldn't go crazy for these after hearing the names.

"What?! Soul Nurturing Pill, Soul Concentrating Pill and Soul Tempering Pill? Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill and Nine Transformation Pill?!" Gu Yan gasped. The usually calm him could no longer stay calm.


	46. Chapter 46 - Master?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – Nie Li's master?**

As of now, the only soul enhancing pills that Gu Yan and bunch can refine is called the Soul Assembling Pill, and the effect is extremely limited. Those three soul enhancing pills that Nie Li just listed have already been long lost. Their effects are more than ten times or even several hundreds of times better than the Soul Assembling Pill.

In the Sacred Empire Era, Soul Assembling Pill was one of the low-grade elixirs. Soul Nurturing Pill was an intermediate grade elixir, it's effect is ten times greater than the Soul Assembling Pill. Soul Concentrating Pill is a high-grade elixir, whose effect is at least a hundred times greater than the Soul Assembling Pill. As for the Soul Tempering Pill, it's a top rated pill. Its effect is at least a thousand times more effective than the Soul Assembling Pill. Even Legend rank Demon Spiritists would get an effect out of it.

The Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill is also an extremely valuable elixir. It can refine the body, greatly enhancing the Fighter talent in the body. During the Sacred Empire Era, many Fighters were able to step into Legend rank thanks to the effects of the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill. And now? Without mentioning Legend rank Fighters, a Black Gold rank Fighter is rarely seen in Glory City.

As for the Nine Transformation Pill, it's an even more legendary elixir. As long as one has the Nine Transformation Pill, when one suffered fatal injuries, one can consume a Nine Transformation Pill and their wounds would immediately begin to slowly heal. Therefore it's a life saving elixir!

Every year, countless Fighters and Demon Spiritists would battle with the demon beasts in life or death battles. With the Nine Transformation Pill, they can save many lives!

"Your honorable master really has those five elixir formulas?" Gu Yan's voice trembled. He clearly knows that the importance of those five elixir formulas would have great significance to Glory City.

"Of course. My master travelled the whole Divine Continent. His knowledge is vast. He only arrived to Glory City a few years ago, however, he does not want to show himself. Therefore, he sent me as his representative. Of the five elixirs, Soul Nurturing Pill can be refined by an Intermediate Alchemy Apprentice. Soul Concentrating Pill can be refined by a Senior Alchemy Apprentice. As for the Soul Tempering Pill and the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill, only Primary Alchemy Masters can refine it. Last but not least, the Nine Transformation Pill can only be refined by a Senior Alchemy Master!" Nie Li said.

"Your honorable master travelled the whole Divine Continent, and arrived in Glory City few years ago?" Gu Yan was stunned. No wonder he hasn't heard of such a figure before in Glory City. If this kind of person continued to stay in Glory City, then it's a great fortune!

"My master originally wanted to donate these five elixir formulas to the Alchemist Association, however…" Nie Li slightly paused.

"However what?" Gu Yan is a little anxious, unconsciously rubbed his hands together. He clearly knows how great those five elixir formulas will impact the whole Glory City.

Glory City's current situation is not very optimistic. Demon beasts are all around the St. Ancestral Mountains, especially the three powerful Legend rank Snow Wind beasts. Even Lord Ye Mo couldn't fight them. Luckily, those three demon beasts are currently in a hibernating state, but if they were to awaken, Glory City would be in an extremely dire state.

In the history of Glory City, there were a few times when Glory City was almost destroyed and Lord Ye Mo is getting older as time goes on. There hasn't been any new Legend rank Demon Spiritists born since Lord Ye Mo.

"My master wishes to continue his research on alchemy but he requires a large amount of resources. He needs to spend lots of demon spirit coins, therefore, these five elixir formulas cannot be given to the Alchemist Association for free. From now on, those five elixirs that were made by the Alchemist Association, the money that's made from selling it, my master wants thirty percent of it. I wonder if President Gu Yan has any objections? Even if my master takes thirty percent away, the Alchemist Association would still be able to get a profit of over thirty." Nie Li said. The profit from alchemy is extremely large. Sixty percent profit would be considered as small, some would even be able to get a profit of over ninety percent.

"Definitely, definitely!" Gu Yan hastily replied, "The Alchemist Association is willing to offer fifty percent of the profit to your respected master!"

These five elixir formulas have been long lost. If they were refined, and taken to an auction, any one of those could be sold for a sky high price. The profit is definitely very shocking, therefore, even after taking out fifty percent of the profit, they would still be able to make a lot money off of it.

If they are really able to refine the Soul Tempering Pill, the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill, and the Nine Transformation Pill, even the Legend rank Lord Ye Mo would look for him to buy some of it. Not to mention those Major families and Noble families! The wealth of those super families is not what an ordinary family can imagine!

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "My master only wants thirty percent. If President Gu Yan is willing, President Gu Yan can take out some money to help out those commoners who are willing to join the path of alchemy."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Gu Yan's expression was slightly stunned. But immediately expressed out admiration, "Your Honorable is a highly respected elder, do not worry. You can be assured to leave these to me. To finance their alchemy studies, would also affect the power of the Alchemist Association!"

Gu Yan has been wanting to restore their influence in Glory City, bring it back from their decline. However, he was frustrated that the human and financial resources were not enough. If he could obtain the five elixir formulas given by Nie Li, when they get the extraordinary profit later in the future, they would have enough power for those things.

"As for the selling procedures, your honorable master can send someone to supervise. If there is anything that is not up to his satisfaction, we will immediately rectify!" Gu Yan said. Leaving such a huge business to the Alchemist Association, it's normal that he would worry about it.

"Everything will be left to President Gu Yan and Director Yang. My master trusts the two of you. Furthermore, I believe that the two of you aren't short sighted." Nie Li lightly laughed.

"Definitely!" Gu Yan quickly nodded. Is this a joke? An Alchemy Grandmaster is giving such a business to them? Of course they would give it their all! Furthermore, that Alchemy Grandmaster definitely has more elixir formulas in his hand!

"Okay, here is the elixir formulas for the five elixirs, please take a look," Nie Li said, handing the formula over to Gu Yan.

Seeing the formulas, Gu Yan froze for a moment. He never thought that the herbs used in the elixirs would be so ordinary and common! The cost is absolutely shockingly low! Gu Yan emerged into his thoughts for a moment and figured it out. Just like the Purple Haze Grass, before Nie Li sent the article to them, who would have thought that the cheap Purple Haze Grass would have so many effects?

Glancing at these herbs, Gu Yan understood that the first thing that the Alchemist Association needs to do would be to gather as much of these herbs as soon as possible. However, the Alchemist Association isn't united. The elders would often fight for power. However, as long as Gu Yan has the Soul Tempering Pill, Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill and the Nine Transformation Pill in his control, he would be able to make the Alchemist Association become a more consolidated organization.

A moment later, Yang Xin brought the Senior Alchemy Master books, badge and robe over.

"From today onwards, if you have any problems, you can look for Director Yang directly. She will definitely do her best to help with your request," Gu Yan said. With these formulas, he would have to concentrate on refining pills for a while.

"Okay," Nie Li slightly nodded.

"This robe is a little too big for you. Wait for the new robes to be ready, I will personally send it to you. I wonder, where do you live? How do I contact you in the future?" Yang Xin looked at Nie Li and asked.

"I'm in the Fighter Apprentice class at the Holy Orchid Institute. You can look for me there in the future," Nie Li thought for awhile and said.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin's mouth widened. Who would have thought that Nie Li is a student of the Fighter Apprentice class? Thinking about Nie Li's frightening knowledge, Yang Xin doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Nie Li remaining in the Fighter Apprentice class seems a little wrong.

"Young bro Nie Li, if you want to enter Holy Orchid Institute's Genius class, I can personally go and speak with the institute principal!" Yang Xin said. As a Director of the Alchemist Association, her position in Glory City is still rather high. The Holy Orchid Institute would send some students over to the Alchemist Association every year.

"There's no need for that," Nie Li said, lightly smiling. He has his own plans. The teachings in the school already has no attraction for him. The only reasons why he remains in the Holy Orchid Institute would be because of Ye Ziyun, and another would be because of the treasures in the Holy Orchid Institute.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin understood what he is trying to do. Nie Li is remaining in the Fighter Apprentice class to hide himself from the public, he must definitely have a reason for doing so.

"Since there is nothing else, I will leave first. If there is anything else, I will come to the Alchemist Association again," Nie Li said towards Gu Yan and Yang Xin.

"No problem, Director Yang, send Mr. Nie Li off!" Gu Yan said.

"Okay," Yang Xin nodded.

Under Yang Xin's company, Nie Li walked towards the outside of the Alchemist Association. After watching Nie Li's back figure disappear to the entrance, he looked down at the elixir formulas in his hands and looked at the solutions that Nie Li wrote on the wall. Gu Yan was sure he wasn't dreaming, his heart was unable to calm for a long time.

After Nie Li left, the whole Alchemist Association began to boil.

A crowd of Primary Alchemy Masters noticed that the problems they wrote on the walls have all been solved by someone. They all went back to verify, and the results caused them to be greatly shocked. The solutions were better than what they had imagined.

Everyone was shocked. Could it be that within these hard times, President Gu Yan has reached the level of Grandmaster? One has to know that a lot of the questions weren't able to be answered, even by President Gu Yan himself. But how did they get answered all of a sudden?

They all wanted to look for President Gu Yan to verify their guesses, but to their disappointment, President Gu Yan suddenly began refining pills, and was not welcoming any visitors. Even Director Yang, who was responsible for the general affairs in the Alchemist Association, was suddenly acting weird. She began mobilizing large amounts of the Alchemist Association's finances to acquire various herbs. Some of these herbs don't even have any uses when refining, therefore, they could not understand why Director Yang would send people to acquire them.

The Alchemist Association's large scale acquisition of useless herbs got Glory City's residence to be excited again. Every day, many people would go to the wild to search for those herbs, although the purchase price is low, they still managed to get something out of it.

Various herbs gradually accumulated within the Alchemist Association. All the alchemists above Intermediate Apprentice rank within the Alchemist Association were gathered up…


	47. Chapter 47 - Year Exam

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Year examination**

When news of the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill's formula was announced, the whole Alchemist Association was in an uproar.

Gu Yan has already verified that those five formula are correct. The Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill's effects are indeed, much better than the Soul Assembling Pill!

These two elixir formulas have been long lost since the Sacred Empire Era. But now, they have finally re-emerged!

Previously, when Director Yang went on a large scale acquisition of those garbage herbs, she made several elders unhappy. However, once they knew what those herbs were for, they immediately shut their mouths. Is this a joke? Among the several herbs that Director Yang went to acquire, seven of them were the raw materials for the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill. Just these two elixirs alone would be able to help the Alchemist Association earn big bucks.

At the same time, they were curious. Of all the herbs, only seven are used in those two elixirs, as for the rest, what are they used for? Could it be that President Gu Yan has some other formulas that he did not announce?

The whole Alchemist Association began operating. Almost all of the alchemists from Intermediate Alchemy Apprentice and above were busy refining these two elixirs.

The commotion within the Alchemist Association was soon spread throughout Glory City.

When the news of the long lost Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills, whose effects are over ten times and hundred times that of the Soul Assembling Pills, came out, Glory City was shaken.

Because the effects of the Soul Assembling Pill is too weak and too pricey, many people were unwilling to purchase them. However, the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill is not the same. The cost of raw materials were far cheaper to obtain than the Soul Assembling Pill's, but the effects are so much better. The Alchemist Association has already announced the price of these two pills. Due to the large amount that can be produced of these two pills, the fixed price for the Soul Nurturing Pill is twice the amount of the Soul Assembling Pill. As for the Soul Concentrating Pill, its fixed price is twenty times the price of the Soul Assembling Pill. However, the effects are ten fold and a hundred fold. This action by the Alchemist Association immediately caused a huge uproar within Glory City.

Everyone is looking forward to the sale of these two elixirs.

Gu Yan's thought on this matter is, even though the price of these two pills can still be raised, if the price is too high, it wouldn't be suitable for large scale promotion. By promoting them at a low price, this could allow the Alchemist Association to earn much more money, and at the same time, it can also enhance the strength of Glory City in deterring the attacks of demon beasts. At the same time, it can also enhance the Alchemist Association's strength.

The moment Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills were released, the originally declining Alchemist Association immediately rose up to the heart of all the ripples. Everyone is fighting for those two elixirs. The price of them was even crazily speculated in the Black Market!

Before long, the City Lord Mansion released a secret order to get the Alchemist Association to pay close attention towards the production of these two elixirs. The effects of these two pills in Glory City is too big, even the City Lord placed great importance to them.

Every member of the Alchemist Association worked overtime to refine the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill. Although their workload is a little bit more than usual, their rewards were several or even ten times more. Among them, there is already no one who would refine a garbage pill like the Soul Assembling Pill. They fully focused on refining the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill.

Some of the Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills were leaked out of the Alchemist Association. Some Demon Spiritualist managed to get them and tried them out. The results of the pills were extremely good. Many Demon Spiritualists who did not manage to increase their cultivation for a long time, suddenly surged upon taking the two pills. This caused Glory City to be even more excited and filled with anticipation. Many ranked families were prepared to make large scale purchases of the elixirs, and use them to gloom the younger generations. These two pills might be able to create hundreds or even thousands of Demon Spiritualist in the future!

It's said that some people from the Dark Guild were acquiring the Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills in large scale, which made the City Lord to issue an emergency order. Those who sold the elixirs to the Dark Guild will be severely punished!

The two elixirs already made the gazes of Glory City to be focused on the Alchemist Association. At this moment, President Gu Yan suddenly released an announcement. They are also refining three other elixirs. One of them is the Soul Tempering Pill, whose effects are ten times that of the Soul Concentrating Pills. Its effects could still affect a Black Gold or even a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist. Another one is the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill, which can greatly strengthen the body, allowing one's physique to improve greatly. Last but not least, the Nine Transformation Pill, which can save lives even when they substain fatal injuries.

In that moment, Glory City almost exploded at the news. It's said that the night of the news release, Legend rank Ye Mo and the City Lord paid a visit to the Alchemist Association late at night to meet Gu Yan, and spent a large amount to purchase huge amounts of pills.

Even Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord are so concerned about the three elixirs, which caused everyone else to be filled with expectation for the three pills.

Soon, Soul Nurturing Pill and Soul Concentrating Pill began to start selling at the Alchemist Association's shop. The scene was lively beyond imagination. Aside from all those big families, there is still many small families around. All were rushing to buy the pills. In a day, the Alchemist Association made a profit of more than six hundred million demon spirit coins. Just this one day, Nie Li was able to get two hundred million demon spirit coins. Yang Xin personally travelled to the Holy Orchid Institute to pass the money to Nie Li.

The huge figure caused the elders in the Alchemist Association to be deeply shocked. This also caused Gu Yan's position within the Alchemist Association to be more stable. Previously, elder Hu Shuo colluded with two other elders to rid Gu Yan of his President position. But now, elder Hu Shuo had quieted down, even the two elders who were pulled over by Hu Shuo went to Gu Yan's side.

The wealth of the Alchemist Association went up to an astonishing degree. They released a piece of news throughout Glory City. They are massively recruiting disciples to join the Alchemist Association. All fees were taken care of, and once they reach Intermediate Alchemy Apprentice, they can refine pills to earn money. The Alchemist Association's attraction was too huge, and caused many of those who did not manage to enter the Holy Orchid Institute to join the Alchemist Association.

A month or so soon passed.

Everything was calm. Although, occasionally, there would be people from the Dark Guild around, they did not cause any problems. With Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord guarding, if it's not the attacks by the Legend rank demon beasts, the Glory City would be able to remain as steady as a mountain.

Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio were all within the Holy Orchid Institute, focusing on practicing. Practicing the most powerful cultivating technique. Inside their interspatial rings, there were unlimited amounts of Soul Tempering Pills and Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills. Every night, they would soak themselves in a Purple Haze Grass bath, causing Nie Li and bunch's cultivation to soar leaps and bounds.

However, outside the institute there's someone who's always trying to harm Nie Li. But, Nie Li and bunch all remained within the Holy Orchid Institute, leaving those people with no way to go after them.

The year examination test was nearing.

This test will affect the futures and fates of every student in the Holy Orchid Institute. Because the results of this test will get some of the students into a whole new class. The distance between the students will gradually increase.

After this exam, every student in the Holy Orchid Institute will be able to return home. But even so, they will still be faced with their parent's questions about the results of this test.

Every student within the Holy Orchid Institute are all busy preparing to get an outstanding result from the test.

In the Fighter Apprentice Class the main focus was on the bet between Nie Li and Teacher Shen Xiu.

Nie Li and bunch haven't show their faces in the class for a long time now. No one knows how they will reach 1-star Bronze Fighter in two months. Everyone thought that it's impossible.

"Boss Shen Yue, Nie Li and bunch have been hiding within the library every day. They don't even dare to show their faces now! They probably can't even reach 1-star Bronze rank. Just watch as they get resigned from school!" One of Shen Yue's underlings laughed. "Since Boss Shen Yue has taken a few Soul Concentrating Pills, boss should be nearing the 2-star Bronze rank!"

'Is Nie Li really not going to show himself? He really can't reach 1-star Bronze rank?' Shen Yue doesn't know how to answer. 'Nie Li is someone who easily defeated 3-star Bronze rank Chu Yuan. Is it simply because Nie Li's control over his soul force is much higher than others? This doesn't make any sense!'

However, Shen Yue firmly believes that Nie Li has not reached 1-star Bronze rank yet.

Since Nie Li's appearance, Ye Ziyun did not even pay any attention to him, causing his hatred for Nie Li to go deep into his bones. However, he has always been wanting to trouble Nie Li, but there wasn't been a chance to do so. Therefore, he is waiting for this year's examination. If Nie Li resigns from school, he will not let Nie Li off easily, he will let Nie Li suffer!

Nie Li's exposure of the has already caused the wrath of the Sacred Family. The Sacred Family has already been suppressing the Heavenly Marks Family at their fullest. Even if Nie Li doesn't resign from school, he will still become a lost dog of his family. Shen Yue can already imagine Nie Li's pitiful outcome!

'Who asked you to offend me, and also offend my brother?!' Shen Yue secretly thought. Is Nie Li born to go against his family? Snatching his woman and even snatching his brother's woman. One must know that his brother is the future successor of the Sacred Family!

The entire field and forest of the Holy Orchid Institute was covered with people training, preparing themselves for the coming exam. Many students with backgrounds took quite a few of Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills. The effects of them is still quite obvious. Some prominent family even managed to get one or two Soul Tempering Pills and Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills.

The effects of these pills was still rather obvious. This batch's students had strength stronger than the previous batch, which made the school's higher ups to be in delight too.

Wondering if this batch's genius class have anything in the 5-star Silver rank. Maybe a few would be able to enter into 5-star Silver rank. If one was to be able to reach 5-star Silver rank before sixteen, his future would definitely be one of the pillars within Glory City. He would become an important controller of Glory City. Generally, by reaching 5-star Silver rank, one's future achievements wouldn't be low.

In the previous batch, nearly half of the students would graduate and leave. The new batch will come in and fill the spots. Everyone is wondering how many people will be qualified to enter into the Genius Class. This made everyone excited with expectation.

Everywhere in the Holy Orchid Institute was festively decorated, preparing for this big moment.


	48. Chapter 48 - Heavenly Sacred Border

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – Heavenly Sacred Border**

In the institute's martial field, flags were swaying everywhere, drum rumbles were filling the skies.

The much anticipated year examination is about to officially begin. This, to every student, means a lot.

Every student from the Fighter Apprentice class, and Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class has gathered at the martial field. Even Nie Li and bunch who have gone missing for the past two months have appeared on the field, standing together with all the other students.

Seeing Nie Li's arrival, both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er walked over.

Whether it's the boys from their class or the boys from other classes, seeing two great beauties standing together with Nie Li, filled them with jealousy.

Nie Li is too much, claiming so many resources alone.

Nie Li took a look towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. Both of the girls became even more beautiful compared to the past. Only a fairy could be used to describe them. Both the [Wind Lightning Winged Dragon] and the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] Technique are, without a doubt, powerful cultivation techniques. They can expel the impurities within the body out, causing the two girls to have a kind of fairy aura.

Recently, both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er had their cultivation rise extremely fast, far surpassing their peers.

Whether it's Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er, both are grateful towards Nie Li. Without his help, they wouldn't be able to have their cultivation rise to this extent.

Ye Ziyun seems to have noticed something. After talking to Nie Li for awhile, she left.

"Nie Li, I heard from my family members that the Heavenly Mark's business has been greatly pressured by the Sacred Family." Xiao Ning'er walked to the side of Nie Li and whispered.

"Just had business suppressed?" Nie Li asked.

"En!" Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. Even if the Sacred Family is powerful, they can only suppress other families, because Glory City forbids internal conflicts. If the Sacred Family were to wipe out the Heavenly Marks Family, both Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord wouldn't let the Sacred Family off.

"Then that's fine," Nie Li lightly said. Since the start of the sale of those pills, Nie Li's daily income is over millions. His daily income can match up to the Heavenly Marks' several years of income. Just having the family business suppressed is nothing much. When he finishes the exam and returns home, at that time, he will be able to completely change the whole situation within Heavenly Marks Family.

Although he isn't worried about what the Sacred Family will do, he has to be careful of the Dark Guild that is colluding with the Sacred Family. People from Dark Guild won't follow the rules of Glory City. Fortunately, Glory City is well under control. Therefore, the Dark Guild generally won't do anything within Glory City.

Just when they are busy chatting, a bunch of people walked over. It's Shen Fei, Shen Yue, and bunch. Seeing how well Nie Li is chit chatting with Xiao Ning'er, Shen Fei's eyes fiercely lit up. However, his fierce eyes were soon retracted.

Seeing as Shen Fei is walking over, Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly pale, bit her lips and walked to the side. She isn't afraid of Shen Fei, because she has already decided to fight the Sacred Family to the end however, she is worried that she will bring trouble for Nie Li.

Noticing Xiao Ning'er's slightly flustered face, Nie Li grabbed onto Xiao Ning'er's arm, and lightly said, " Ning'er, where are you going?"

"Nie Li, release me quickly! Otherwise, I will bring trouble for you!" Xiao Ning'er whispered.

Nie Li shrugged his shoulders, and indifferently said, "Not as though it's the first time that I have offended the Sacred Family. What is there to be scared of?"

Although separated from a thin silk, Nie Li is still able to vaguely feel the creamy skin of Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er's cheeks blushed shyly. That charming expression caused the surrounding boys stare in a daze. Xiao Ning'er felt touched and sweet in her heart. For her, Nie Li is willingly to completely fall out with the Sacred Family.

"Release your hands!" Seeing Xiao Ning'er's shy looks, Shen Fei couldn't help flaring with jealousy, and pushed a palm out towards Nie Li.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er's intimate looks is simply slapping Shen Fei's face in public. Almost everyone knows that Xiao Ning'er is the fiancée of Shen Fei. Xiao Ning'er's reaction to Nie Li is simply putting a green hat on his head!

Feeling Shen Fei's palm coming, Nie Li moved and pulled with his right hand. He dodged Shen Fei's palm with Xiao Ning'er in his arms and at the same time, he pushed a hand out to shove Shen Fei away.

Shen Fei doesn't know exactly how Nie Li managed to dodge. The next moment, a palm strikes, causing him to take a few steps back. His eyes widened, staring at Nie Li. He suddenly realized that he had underestimated Nie Li. One must know that Shen Fei is already a 3-star Silver rank, and Nie Li is still able to dodge his attack, then retaliate with a palm.

The onlookers by the side were startled. Shen Fei is from the Genius class of the Holy Orchid Institute, and he actually suffered a loss under Nie Li. This is too shocking. Everyone is wondering just what is Nie Li's current level?

"You are Nie Li?" Shen Fei's eyes flickered, coldly staring at Nie Li.

"That's me, and you are?" asked Nie Li feigning ignorance with his right hand over Xiao Ning'er's waist. Nie Li purposely did such an ambiguous position. He purposely concentrated Shen Fei's focus and hatred onto himself, making Shen Fei think that he's the one that is going after Xiao Ning'er. This way, Shen Fei would not bother Xiao Ning'er.

Although she had intimate behaviors with Nie Li before, being grabbed by the waist by Nie Li in front of so many people, caused Xiao Ning'er's face to get hot.

The onlookers beside them showed looks of admiration on their faces. Nie Li is really cocky, publicly grabbing other people's fiancée's waist and not knowing who they were. They all noticed something, Xiao Ning'er did not resist Nie Li when he grabbed her waist. It seems that the relationship between the two is not so simple.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Fei almost exploded in anger. Both of his eyes were wide open, veins on his neck were exposed. He fiercely glared at Nie Li and said, "Remember this well. My name is Shen Fei, the fiancé of Ning'er!"

" Ning'er's fiancé? Who? Ning'er, you have a fiancé?" Nie Li looked towards Xiao Ning'er and asked.

Not giving her a chance to reply, he smiled, looking at Shen Fei and said, "See, it's not true. Who are you? Putting a rose on cow dung. Wake up! How are you eligible to marry my Ning'er?"

[TLN: Well.. the original one was "A toad thirsting the the meat of swan" but I replaced it with "Putting a rose on a cow dung" since it's more understandable.]

Xiao Ning'er was dumbfounded. She did not even have the chance to reply.

The onlookers by the side were also dumbfounded. Nie Li is too outrageous, he did not even give Goddess Ning'er a chance to speak!

"He's not my fiancé, I've never recognized it!" declared Xiao Ning'er, looking at Shen Fei, her eyes filled with disgust. She clearly know what kind of person Shen Fei is. Sometime ago, Shen Fei played two commoner students and got someone as a scapegoat, escaping jail sentences. In the past she didn't dare to refute it because of the pressure of the Sacred Family However, now she no longer wants to be submissive to the Sacred Family ever again.

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Shen Fei's eyes went cold. He furiously laughed, "Xiao Ning'er, this is what you declared. Don't regret it! A small family like the Winged Dragon Family is trying to go against the Sacred family. It's like trying to go against the heavens."

Listening the Shen Fei's words, Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly pale. She understood, with the current strength of Winged Dragon Family, it's absolutely impossible to go against the Sacred Family. Later on, the Winged Dragon Family will most likely suffer from the pressure of the Sacred Family. However, what made Xiao Ning'er impossible to yield was that she knew if she were to be together with Shen Fei, she would feel disgusted with every moment.

Clearly hearing the conversation between Xiao Ning'er and Shen Fei, the surrounding onlookers understood. Shen Fei used the power of Sacred Family to force Xiao Ning'er to be married to him. Xiao Ning'er doesn't like Shen Fei a tiny bit!

"Despicable!"

"So the Sacred Family are this kind of bunch!"

"No wonder Xiao Ning'er, as the fiancée of Shen Fei, never willingly had any contact with Shen Fei. So this is the reason!"

The surround onlookers began discussing. At this moment, their looks towards Nie Li no longer had any hostility in it. In contrary, they had admiration for Nie Li. Other than Nie Li, who would dare to publicly offend the Sacred Family? Who would be brave enough to save Goddess Ning'er from the burning stake?

Hearing the discussion of the onlookers, Shen Fei's gloomy face became even more ugly. His cold eyes swept across the surrounding people. The surrounding people were immediately afraid and no longer spoke.

"If there is anything, come at me alone. Going against a woman, what kind of man you are? No matter how you want to play, I, Nie Li, will play with you any time!" declared Nie Li, pridefully looking at Shen Fei. A person like Shen Fei is destined to be a stepping stone for him.

"This is none of Nie Li's business, it's all my idea!" Xiao Ning'er's eyes firmly looked at Shen Fei and said, "Shen Fei, even if I die, I will not be together with you!"

Xiao Ning'er is someone that would rather die than disgrace herself. Although she seems weak, her character is firm. Otherwise, she wouldn't run into the Black Devil Forest before the wedding ceremony began.

The tragedy of his previous life, Nie Li will not let it happen again. From the start of healing Xiao Ning'er's illness till now, they were familiar with each other. Nie Li still has several good impressions about this beautiful, generous and strong girl, treating Xiao Ning'er as a sister of his own.

"Hmph, this decision doesn't fall on you!" Shen Fei coldly laughed.

"Shen Fei, I will enter the Heavenly Sacred Border. If I pass the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border, even if it's the Sacred Family, you can do nothing to me!" Xiao Ning'er proudly declared.

"Ha ha ha, Xiao Ning'er, you're thinking far too big. You think that you can pass through the test of Heavenly Sacred Border? Over several hundred years, and only three people managed to pass the Heavenly Sacred Border test!" Shen Fei mockingly said.

The Heavenly Sacred Border is a secret realm within the Holy Orchid Institute. Only absolute geniuses are qualified to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border. Once one has passed the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border, they will become Glory City's brightest talent. Even having the chance to become the disciple of Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo!

To enter the Heavenly Sacred Border, one must be below fifteen years old. In this criteria, Xiao Ning'er meets it. But Xiao Ning'er really thinks that her talents can reach to that extent?

Throughout the glorious history of Glory City, only three people managed to pass the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border. One of them is Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo, the other two have already died in battle. However, they all have reached the pinnacle of Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, only a step away from Legend rank!

The Heavenly Sacred Border, is an extremely sacred location.

If Xiao Ning'er really managed to pass the Heavenly Sacred Border test, the Sacred Family wouldn't be able to do anything to the Winged Dragon Family.


	49. Chapter 49 - Strength Test

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 49 – Strength Test**

Heavenly Sacred Border, how is that easy to pass?

However, what Shen Fei doesn't know is that, in such short time, the Xiao Ning'er who is practicing the [Wind Lightning Winged Dragon] technique is not the same as the Xiao Ning'er from the past. After soul forming, her cultivation soared leaps and bounds. At the same time, Xiao Ning'er had the support of the whole Winged Dragon Family. The current Xiao Ning'er can no longer be compared with the past.

"Talk after you even get the qualifications to enter Heavenly Sacred Border," Shen Fei coldly laughed. Only the most outstanding students can enter the Heavenly Sacred Border.

'Heavenly Sacred Border!' Nie Li lightly smiled. It is exactly the place that he wants to go. In his previous life, he had once returned to the destroyed Glory City, into the Heavenly Sacred Border. The things hidden inside is something an ordinary person cannot imagined. Therefore, Nie Li must get the qualifications to enter Heavenly Sacred Border!

"Be at ease, Xiao Ning'er will pass the qualifications for Heavenly Sacred Border. Just wait and see. Now scram!" Nie Li coldly said. A person like Shen Fei doesn't even deserve to be considered an opponent of Nie Li. Nie Li's ultimate motive is not a descendent of the Sacred Family, but the whole Sacred Family itself.

Shen Fei's gaze fell onto Nie Li, his mind suddenly flashed a wicked idea. He coldly smiled and said, "Nie Li, do you dare? The Sacred Family will organize a genius martial arts tournament. At that time, we will also invite the Heavenly Marks Family. You and me, to the death, no complaints. Do you dare?"

Despicable! The surrounding onlooking students couldn't help secretly cursing Shen Fei. He is a student from the Genius class and already seventeen years old. His cultivation has already reached Silver rank, whereas it's still unknown if Nie Li has even reached 1-star Bronze rank. Shen Fei actually suggested to have a battle with Nie Li, he's simply trying to kill Nie Li!

Even if Nie Li refused, no one would say a thing.

"So? Do you dare? If you don't, then you're just a coward!" Shen Fei disregarded the opinions of the surrounding onlookers and said, coldly laughing.

Xiao Ning'er suddenly tensed up, looking at Nie Li. Nie Li lightly smiled, squeezing Xiao Ning'er's delicate hands a little, giving her a reassuring look.

"Since you already challenged me, why wouldn't I dare?" said Nie Li, laughing loudly, covered with confidence.

The surrounding onlookers never imagined that Nie Li would actually accept Shen Fei's challenge, because Shen Fei is a Silver ranked student from the genius class. Is Nie Li crazy?

Seeing Nie Li's confident look, Xiao Ning'er relaxed. His confidence convinced her that nothing is too difficult for Nie Li. Nie Li has a mysterious strength, to be able to resolve any problem.

"This is what you agreed to, so don't back out. I'll wait for you at the martial arts tournament hosted by my Sacred Family!" Shen Fei snorted. His eyes were as sharp as a knife, as they swept passed Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er. 'I'll let you two enjoy your affair at for the moment. Once you're defeated by me, I'll enjoy your pleas for mercy before I kill him in front of Xiao Ning'er at that time!'

Shen Fei turned around and left. Shen Yue, who was not far away from his brother, also fiercely stared at Nie Li, but soon left and followed behind Shen Fei.

After quite a while, Ye Ziyun returned. Looking at Nie Li, asked with concern, "I heard that you accepted Shen Fei's challenge."

"It's nothing, I have my plans. Seeing how you care for me, I'm feeling touched," Nie Li chucked.

Ye Ziyun couldn't help being speechless, angrily stomped her feet and said, "Who says that I care about you with your unrequited feelings? Shen Fei has already long reached Silver rank. He's at least a 2-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. Do you really think that you can beat him?"

Although she said that she doesn't care, the truth is Ye Ziyun is still concerned.

"We'll see at that time," Nie Li shrugged.

"You definitely accepted that challenge because of Xiao Ning'er. It seems to me that your feelings for Xiao Ning'er are real. Better be good to her, otherwise, I won't let you off," Ye Ziyun coldly snorted. She doesn't know why, but when she said those words, she sighed in her heart.

'Since you like Xiao Ning'er so much, why do you still come after me?' she thought, recalling the incident in the underground palace. She felt a little indignation in her heart. Nie Li has seen everything that he shouldn't have seen.

"Shen Fei's character is garbage. I can't stand such a kind girl like Xiao Ning'er to be in the hands of Shen Fei. That is why I helped her out!" Nie Li swiftly explained. He only has a good impression about Xiao Ning'er, but no matter how good the impression is, it still can't be compared to the destiny that Ye Ziyun and him shared together.

"You're not any better," Ye Ziyun pouted.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In his previous life, he had experienced far too much. His hands have been drenched with the blood of countless lives. He did a lot of things that went against his conscious. However, even so, he is not a despicable person like Shen Fei.

"You don't need to explain it to me. It's not like I care," Ye Ziyun's brows slightly twitched, and snorted.

In the face of others, Ye Ziyun is indifferently elegant. She would distance herself thousands mile away from others. That little temper of hers proved that she is concerned about him. Nie Li crossed his arms, taking a deep breath. The world is too beautiful. He enjoys the current life now. Compared to the endless drifting and killing in his previous life, school life is much more peaceful. He's disgusts and annoys despicable people like Shen Yue, Shen Fei, and Chu Yuan; he teases beauties like Ye Zi Zun and Xiao Ning'er, life is really comfortable.

Seeing Nie Li's complacent look, Ye Ziyun felt angry, and asked "What are you laughing at?"

"Am I laughing? I'm not!" Nie Li said, trying to control his laughter.

Ye Ziyun felt depressed, Nie Li is too annoying, she feels like giving Nie Li a good bash. However, not knowing why, although she hates Nie Li, she still likes being together with him. Perhaps it' because she hasn't had a true friend for a long time now. Being together with Nie Li felt comfortable, without any binding.

Seeing Nie Li and Ye Ziyun talking, with Goddess Ziyun seems to be throwing her temper at Nie Li, made a group of boys simply crazy with jealousy. That charming looks of hers caused others looking at her to be dazed. Nie Li just grabbed Goddess Ning'er's waist earlier on, and now he's teasing Goddess Ziyun.

Why does all the good things get taken away by Nie Li? The heavens are being unfair!

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and bunch felt a little envious of Nie Li, however, they are not jealous in their heart. Nie Li is their brother, a lifetime brother of theirs. Du Ze, and Lu Piao are chatting with the students from their class. Du Ze's unique leadership characteristic had already attracted lots of commoners to follow Du Ze.

After a moment, Shen Xiu walked over, swinging her hips. Her gaze swept passed the group of students and fell onto Nie Li. Her eyes turned sharp when they fell on him.

Shen Xiu said in a poor tone, "The year examination for our class is starting soon, everyone follow me!"

"Teacher Shen Xiu, as you said before, if I were to reach 1-star Bronze rank, you'll resign from the school. Is it still valid?" Nie Li suddenly talked, laughed and continued, "If you were to apologize to me, beg me to cancel our bet, maybe I can consider it."

'Are you trying to trick me? I'm not so easy!' Shen Xiu thought, snorting and said, "I, Shen Xiu keep my word. If you reach 1-star Bronze rank, I'll resign."

Nie Li shrugged and said, "Then you'd better hurry up and get your resignation letter done."

"Talk after your test shows 1-star Bronze rank," Shen Xiu snorted, bringing all the students in the class, walking towards the test hall.

There are several thousands of students in the Holy Orchid Institute. Everyone taking their turn for the test takes some time.

Along the way, lots of student began talking among themselves.

"I heard that in the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class, there are two people whose soul force have reached 3-star bronze rank! The Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class is marvellous!"

"That's a given. Many of them have been cultivating for one or two years more than us."

"I've even heard that in the Inscription Pattern Apprentice class, there is one whose strength is at least 2-star Bronze rank!"

A bunch of students wearing different clothes were busy discussing.

…

Within the Holy Orchid Institute, there are six apprentice classes. Because the names are different, the talents that they are good at is also different. However, kids are always changing. It's not surprising that people would adjust their cultivation direction. Among all the classes, the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class has the most attention because over there is where the geniuses are most concentrated.

According to his previous life's development, Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun will enter the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class and Nie Li will still remain in the Fighter Apprentice class. Although he did his best to train, his cultivation still rose very slowly, close to no advancement.

But this life is not the same as his previous one. Not only Xiao Ning'er, and Ye Ziyun, but even Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio have had their fates change.

"The people from the Fighter Apprentice class is here!"

"This is the class that has the most garbage? It's said that among them, there are lots of people with only red soul realm!"

"Can red soul realm still cultivate?"

"However, I heard that there are a few whose talent is not bad, soon reaching Bronze rank. For example, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er!"

Hearing these two names, several boys had their eyes light up. No matter where it is, beautiful girls are still the center of attention for everyone. Although their age is still small, they have been cultivating since they were young, therefore, their sensitive minds already know lots of things.

Among the Fighter Apprentice class, the two most beautiful girls are without a doubt Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. The boys in the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class all showed anticipation in their eyes. If everything goes well, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er will enter into the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class. At that time, they will have plenty of opportunities to get close to them.

Seeing those students from the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class with eyes filled with anticipation, Nie Li couldn't help but to lightly laugh. In this lifetime, they will be disappointed. Because no matter if it's Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er, they will enter into the Demon Spiritualist Genius class.

Under Shen Xiu's lead, the Fighter Apprentice class entered into the test hall. On the stage far away, the school's higher ups are up there overlooking the whole test.

"First round, the strength test. Who will be first?" One of the teachers asked towards Shen Xiu.

Shen Xiu looked at all the students in the Fighter Apprentice class. Shen Yue walked out and proudly said, "I'll be first!"

After speaking, he walked towards the towering Strength Testing Stone.


	50. Chapter 50 - fist strength

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 50 – Fist Strength**

Shen Yue's volunteering immediately attracted the attention of many.

Within the Fighter Apprentice class, Shen Yue, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er are the ones most likely to break through into 1-star Bronze rank. Therefore the attention is all gathered on them. Aside from these, another event that much attention is gathered on is the bet between Teacher Shen Xiu and Nie Li. However, the majority doesn't think that Nie Li would be able to reach 1-star Bronze rank in such a short time.

If reaching 1-star Bronze rank is so easy, then there wouldn't be so many people who were unable to break through that barrier and become a Fighter or Demon Spiritualist in their whole lives.

The Strength Test Stone is a huge stone that emitted a metallic luster from it. Fighters can punch the Strength Test Stone with their full strength. The Strength Test Stone will dent to a certain degree from the punch. Through the dent, they can tell one's strength.

Boom!

Shen Yue's bombarded his fist onto the Strength Test Stone. A faint dent appeared on the Strength Test Stone.

Several teachers-in-charge walked over.

"Test result: 1-star Bronze rank, 120 strength!"

Which also says that, this punch from Shen Yue reached around the strength of 120.

The students from the Fighter Apprentice class all exclaimed. They never imagined that the body of Shen Yue already reached to such a degree. Generally, students who solely practiced soul force had the strength of their physique increase quickly. However, once they reached Silver rank, the enhancement of their physique would slow down. But even so, Shen Yue's physique enhancing speed is rather fast compared to other students, already reaching 1-star Bronze rank.

Everyone has three tries on the strength test. As for this value of strength, Shen Yue is not quite happy with it. Repositioning himself, he utilized his full strength and blasted a punch out.

Boom!

Shen Yue once again landed his fist onto the Strength Test Stone.

"Test result: 1-star Bronze rank, 130 strength!"

"Test result: 1-star Bronze rank, 135 strength!"

After seeing the results, Shen Yue showed a satisfied expression and continued over to the soul force test. Very soon, Shen Yue's soul force test came out: 115 soul force. Under normal circumstances, those who have talent as both a Fighter and Demon Spiritualist would usually pick to become a Demon Spiritualist. Soul force is way more important than strength.

"Shen Yue's soul force has passed 100. He's already a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!"

"Such fast cultivation, he is indeed a member of the Sacred Family!"

"Powerful! He can definitely enter the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class!"

"If 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist still doesn't qualify for it, then no one else would be qualified!"

Hearing the discussion of the onlookers, the corner of Shen Yue's mouth raised. Proudly looking at Nie Li and bunch.

On the stage, a good distance away, several of the institute's higher ups expressed a satisfied smile. For a Demon Spiritualist to appear in the Fighter Apprentice class is quite rare.

Shen Yue crossed his arms and stood far away, surrounded by his lackeys. He proudly swept his gaze passed all the students in the Fighter Apprentice class.

"Who's next?" The teacher-in-charge looked to the crowd beside and asked.

"Let me be next!" Lu Piao walked out of the crowd, walking towards the Strength Test Stone.

The crowd of students began their discussion.

"It's Lu Piao!"

"Lu Piao hasn't been in class for quite sometime!"

"I heard that he's together with Nie Li!"

"Lu Piao probably hasn't reached 1-star Bronze rank yet, right? Furthermore, he doesn't have any talents to become a Demon Spiritualist."

Hearing the other student's discussion, Lu Piao threw a smile towards Nie Li, Du Ze, and the trio. These people are wrong and have underestimated them! After practicing Nie Li's cultivation technique, Lu Piao's cultivation has already long surpassed his peers.

Looking at Shen Yue and his bunch far away, Lu Piao exposed a contemptuous smile, twitching his brows.

"This kid is too cocky! We'll have to teach him a lesson sooner or later!" several underlings beside Shen Yue said.

Shen Yue's eyes slightly squinted, showing a hint of cold light. Now, even Nie Li's followers are challenging them. They simply don't know how high the skies are!

Under everyone's gaze, Lu Piao walked to towards the Strength Test Stone. Standing in front of it, Lu Piao threw a punch.

"How much strength can this first from Lu Piao carry?" several students by the side coldly laughed.

A "Bang" sound spread through the huge hall, even the whole Strength Test Stone trembled with the sound.

"What's going on?"

"Such a powerful sound!"

The teacher-in-charge by the side was also dazed. After the initial shock, he walked over to Lu Piao. Taking a look at the Strength Test Stone, he went silent for a moment before saying, "Test result: 2-star Bronze rank, 265 strength!"

The surrounding crowd suddenly went into an uproar.

"How is this possible?"

"Is the test result wrong?"

One must know that this punch from Lu Piao is just lightly punched. That alone, already carried such powerful strength, He's already a 2-star Bronze rank, not far from 3-star Bronze rank. Lu Piao lightly smiled, in his recent practice, he did not stop at all. With the powerful cultivating technique given by Nie Li, and consuming large amount of elixirs daily, not to mention the Purple Haze Grass bath, has caused his cultivation to make him not to be strong.

After a long while, everyone recovered from the daze, and looked at each other. A thirteen year old who already has such a powerful strength talent, can be regarded as a genius among the whole Holy Orchid Institute. The higher ups of the Institute will definitely put great efforts into nurturing him.

"Not bad, I never thought that such a genius will appear in the Fighter Apprentice class. It seems like this batch of students is not that bad," One of the institute's higher up said, smiling.

"The results of this year's students shouldn't be that bad, because of the pills that came up by the Alchemist Association," another of the higher ups said softly. It's indeed true that the effects of the few elixirs by the Alchemy Association are very strong, which allowed the average level of students to be raised by a lot.

In order to nurture the younger generation, every family is willing to pay a large price for it.

Lu Piao looked at the far away Shen Yue with provocation, and saw that Shen Yue's face had darkened. This is an insult from Lu Piao! However, thinking of Lu Piao's strength, Shen Yue couldn't help but to feel extremely dejected. How did Lu Piao raise his strength so fast in such a short time? Did he take lots of elixirs?

The face of Teacher Shen Xiu also became ugly. Although Lu Piao is her student, Lu Piao is always together with Nie Li, which caused her to be unhappy. She is very well aware of Lu Piao's original test results. How did he suddenly get his strength raised to such a frightening degree?

'Doesn't that mean that Nie Li also…' Shen Xiu's eyes looked towards Nie Li, who is currently chatting happily with the two beauties.

Second Chance of the Strength Test

Lu Piao stood firmly still, utilizing all his strength and threw a palm at the Strength Test Stone.

Boom!

A deep palm mark appeared on the Strength Test Stone.

"Test results: 3-star Bronze rank, 325 strength." The teacher-in-charge was slightly stunned, and awe-inspiringly said. The talent that Lu Piao displayed is already very shocking, he is absolutely a talent worth raising!

The students behind him have yet to take their test inhaled a cold air.

"Wtf, will they still give us a chance?"

"Inhumane!"

They were the same age at thirteen years old. If their strength managed to even hit above 80, then that would already be considered outstanding. However, Lu Piao has already broke through 300, reaching 3-star Bronze rank. This is simply stepping on their confidence!

Ignoring the shocked gaze of the crowd, Lu Piao shook his head, appearing to be unsatisfied with the results. He took his position firmly, once again throwing a heavy punch towards the Strength Test Stone.

Boom!

"Test results: 3-star Bronze rank, 370 strength!" The teacher-in-charge took in a breath and said. His gaze on Lu Piao lit up. He thought back to when he was still a student, he had only just reached 1-star Bronze rank. Lu Piao can probably enter the Holy Orchid Institute's Genius class.

The amount of people who can enter the Genius class doesn't exceed 50. To be able to become a student of the Genius class, the teachings that they will be receiving won't be the same. Furthermore, every ten students will have one teacher who will be incharge of them. They are all the elite teachers of the whole institute! Furthermore, the genius students will be specially protected by Glory City, unless they committed some unforgivable act, no one can touch them. Otherwise, it would be the same as disregarding the law of Glory City!

Glory City is constantly under the threats of Demon Beasts, therefore all the genius students are specially protected.

"Lu Piao did not focus properly on practicing, otherwise, his test wouldn't be so low!" Du Ze by the side bitterly smiled.

Several students that were nearby, after hearing what Du Ze just said, were shockingly stunned. Lu Piao did not work hard and already managed to get such results, if he were to work hard, then wouldn't it make them feel more dejected? Their gaze couldn't help falling onto Du Ze and bunch. Lu Piao has been together with Du Ze and Nie Li when his strength surged, could it be that Nie Li, Du Ze and the rest also…

Continuing, Lu Piao went for for the soul force test. Lu Piao held the soul crystal on his hand, injecting in soul force into the soul crystal. A moment later, the soul crystal emitted light dots, gradually becoming more and more, brighter and brighter.

"3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, soul force of 367!"

Once would be enough for the soul force test.

Hearing the results, even the higher ups of the institute couldn't help to be moved. Demon Spiritualists are more precious compared to Fighters. A thirteen year old 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist is even more extraordinary! This is definitely an astonishing matter!

"This kid is definitely a genius. Arrange him into the Genius class!" The opinion of the institute's higher ups are all united. Lu Piao's name soon entered into everyone's ears. Some of the institute's higher ups are prepared to have Lu Piao as their disciple.

There is nothing to be said about Lu Piao's talent. As the institute's higher ups, they also need some extraordinary talented people to help them raise their status. There will be a few higher ups that will compete to have Lu Piao as their disciple.

After the test, Lu Piao stood aside, looking at Nie Li, Du Ze, and bunch and smiled. He is extremely excited about his results.

'With these results, I won't need to be scolded by my old man when I return home!' Lu Piao proudly thought. When his old man sees his results, his jaws will probably fall off.

"Who's next?" The teacher-in-charge's were eyes lit up, looking at the students of the Fighter Apprentice class. In the previous examinations, there hasn't been any talented students that had lit up anyone's eyes before. He never thought that this Fighter Apprentice class, whom no one thinks much of, actually had two shocking genius'. This caused him to look forward to the test of these students from the Fighter Apprentice class.


	51. Chapter 51 - Exploded?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 51 – Exploded?**

"I'll go next!" Du Ze walked towards the Strength Test Stone.

Watched Du Ze walk towards the testing stone, Lu Piao rolled his eyes. Lu Piao could finally get some attention to himself, and now, they will all be snatched away by Du Ze.

Compared to ordinary students, Lu Piao has the capital to be proud, a thirteen year old 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist. However, if he is compared to Du Ze, the distance between them is too great. Both of them have cultivated together, however, Du Ze has already dragged himself far away from Lu Piao's cultivation.

Du Ze arrived in front of the Strength Test Stone. His overall mature face was calm. He raised his fist and threw a heavy punch towards the Strength Testing Stone.

Boom!

A sound much more powerful compared to Lu Piao sounded throughout the hall. The whole Strength Testing Stone trembled.

"Test results: 5-star Bronze rank, 500 strength." The teacher-in-charge gasped, thinking 'What is wrong with today? Why is the students in this Fighter Apprentice class more and more monstrous one after another? Just earlier on, a thirteen year old 3-star Bronze rank appeared, and now, a 5-star Bronze rank popped out.

The surrounding students went into dead silence, Du Ze is actually even more monstrous than Lu Piao!

The heart of the students broke. Their courage for the test have been greatly affected.

As for those higher ups in the observation stage, they couldn't help breathing heavily. A thirteen year old 5-star Bronze rank, how long has it been since such a genius appeared in Holy Orchid Institute?

"No one is allowed to snatch him from me, he is my disciple!" Ye Sheng said excitedly.

"Vice Principal, how can you be so cruel. To train one on the path of a Fighter, I'm more a more suitable teacher then everyone else. Why don't you let me teach him?!" An old man with both white beard and hair hurriedly said.

"A student with such extraordinary talent, you think that his talent will only be confined as a Fighter?" Ye Sheng's eyes lit up.

"No need for the second try," Du Ze lightly said, walking to the side, preparing to take the soul force test.

"You really don't need to go for a second try?" The teacher-in-charge said, "If you give it a second try, you might even pass 500!" The teacher said with some expectations.

However, the response that he received is only a cold back view of the teen. Du Ze's voice softly came over, "This is already the greatest strength I can utilize."

"So that's the case!" The teacher slightly nodded. This amount is already very shocking, if it's stronger, he'd soon reach the silver rank. A thirteen year old silver rank, that is too unbelievable.

Du Ze picked up the soul crystal, and injected his soul force into the soul crystal. The soul crystal shined, the white spot within the crystal gradually becoming more and more.

That primary soul crystal was a blazing small sun.

Boom!

The soul crystal exploded, fragments falling onto the ground.

"Exploded?!"

"Tssss! This is too sick!"

"His strength alone already reached 500. I never imagined that his soul force is even more sick!"

"My god, isn't this too monstrous?!"

A primary soul crystal can withstand at most 600 soul force, once it goes beyond, it'd explode. Generally, an Apprentice class would only be using a primary soul crystal because there hasn't been an incident of a soul crystal exploding. Even when Lord Ye Mo was thirteen years old, he still didn't have such a frightening cultivation speed.

Suddenly, everyone looked at Du Ze in a different light. Du Ze has already destroyed their understandings. Could it be that there will be another existence even stronger then Lord Ye Mo in Glory City?

Ye Sheng went silent for a moment before calmly saying, "I will personally report this matter to the principal and Lord Ye Mo. Du Ze will receive a more focused protection. Such talent is even beyond my capabilities to teach, I have to personally consult Lord Ye Mo to find him a suitable teacher."

A Strength of 500 and a Soul Force of over 500. Du Ze has made everyone deeply shocked.

"Vice Principal, do we need to change the soul crystal?" The teacher-in-charge asked towards Ye Sheng in a trembling voice.

"No need!" Ye Sheng shook his head, "I will let a few of our Lords test his soul force personally!"

Aside from letting Du Ze to be examined by a few of the lords, he still needs to be well protected. Otherwise, if the Dark Guild catches onto this information, it will be troublesome.

"Understood!" The teacher-in-charge looked at Du Ze, speaking in a polite tone, "Your test has been completed."

Just this youngster alone, his future achievements could not be imagined, he might even probably be the second Legend rank Demon Spiritualist!

The test has ended? Du Ze was slightly surprised, however he still nodded his head and walked to a corner.

At this moment, most of the students looked at Du Ze in awe, as this person could be a future Legend rank Demon Spiritualist!

After Shen Yue was stunned by the brief shock, his face became even more ugly, both fists tightly clenched, beads of blood leaking from the center of his palms. In this test, he realised that the distance with Du Ze and the rest is getting further and further. He could already no longer catch up to them.

"How did they raise their cultivation so quickly?" Shen Yue's eyes went dark. He had a feeling that all of this is connected with Nie Li. It's probably Nie Li that helped the both of them to look for a suitable cultivation technique!

Of course, it is still just a guess of Shen Yue. However, he doesn't know that he guessed correctly.

"Shen Xiu, why didn't you notify us of such talented students in your class?" A few higher ups looked at Shen Xiu, asked in a heavy tone. Luckily Lu Piao and Du Ze had the test, otherwise, if it was known to the Dark Guild earlier on, the consequences could be disastrous.

Shen Xiu opened her mouth, but did not say anything.

Shen Xiu's face became more and more gloomy, she thought she understood the potential of the both of them. Sometime back, both of their cultivation wasn't even noticeable, so how did they raise it so quickly?! This is definitely weird! However, she will not tell this information to the institute's higher ups. If the higher ups knew that Lu Piao and Du Ze managed to raise their cultivation so fast in such a short amount of time, it would attract even more attention to the both of them!

At this moment, outside the examination hall, students from the Demon Spiritualist class were busy discussing.

"I wonder how the test of that rubbish from the Fighter Apprentice class went?" one of the Demon Spiritualist class students chucked. His name is Shi Hua, he's the leader within Demon Spiritualist class, and has a cultivation of 2-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist.

"With so many classes, so far only fifteen meet the requirements to join the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class. Probably only the two girls will join us, aside from that, the others have no hope!" Shi Hua said. He's fond of Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, hoping that the both of them would join their class.

"I heard that Shen Yue isn't that bad either. He's already reached 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist."

"Really?" Shi Hua contemptuously curled his lips. Even if Shen Yue managed to reach 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, She Yue still won't be able to attract his attention.

At this moment, students from other classes were clamouring up.

"How is this possible?"

"Could there be an error with the test?"

"Impossible, the Strength Test Stone has tested so many students before, It has never had any error with it!"

"My god, isn't this going against the heavens?"

Shi Hua frowned, looking at his classmates from the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class and asked, "What happened? What's wrong with them?"

"Shi Hua, this is too unbelievable!"

One of the student still remained in deep shock, he took a deep breath and said, "Two people in the Fighter Apprentice Class had unbelievable results!"

"It's only the Fighter Apprentice class, even if their talent isn't bad, at most, there's only a 1-star Demon Spiritualist. What is there to be shocked about?" Shi Hua said, lightly laughing.

"No, if it's a 1-star Demon Spiritualist, it definitely won't attract such a sensation. Three people in the Fighter Apprentice class have finished their test. One resulted as a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, and another resulted as a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist. The last one is even more shocking. The primary soul crystal actually exploded! Exploded! My god, this is too sick!"

"Someone exploded the primary soul crystal?" Shi Hua's eyes rounded, extremely shocked.

"After he exploded the primary soul crystal, the teacher-in-charge did not make him test again. Therefore, we still don't know the extent of his soul force!"

Shi Hua inhaled a deep breath, his chest heaving up and down from the heavy breathing and asked, "Is it the two girls?"

"No!" that student shook his head, "At this moment, the two girls have yet to take the test. So far, only three boys took the test!"

Shi Hua's mouth opened widened, is this really the Fighter Apprentice class? How did the Fighter Apprentice class pop out two frightening people? He has already reached 2-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, and is already the leader of the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class. Comparing himself with the two monsters, the distance is too great!

At this moment, the other classes caused another commotion.

"Now what?" Shi Hua asked, with both of his eyes looking depressed.

"Earlier on, three more guys popped out from the Fighter Apprentice class. They seem to be called Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming. All three of them are 2-star Bronze rank, only a little more into 3-star Bronze rank!"

"Damn, is this really the test of the Fighter Apprentice class? You sure that this is not the Genius class?" Shi Hua hysterically shouted.

Before the shock even subsidised, even more news came out. When both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er took the test, the both of them exploded the primary soul crystal.

Dead silence.

The results caused everyone to choke in depression.

Shi Hua simply wanted to bang his head against the wall. Before the test of the Fighter Apprentice class began, as the leader in the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class, he was extremely proud, feeling that he is more than qualified to chase after Xiao Ning'er or Ye Ziyun. However, right now, his pride is completely shattered. It turns out that Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er are not of the same level as him.

"Bunch of sickos," Shi Hua absent-mindedly murmured.


	52. Chapter 52 - Humiliation

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 52 – Humiliation**

In the Fighter Apprentice class's test, three primary soul crystals had actually exploded. This news shook the whole Holy Orchid Institute.

Is there still anything more monstrous than this class? What exactly did the students of this class eat while growing up?

After so many tests with this Apprentice class, the lowest is a 1-star Bronze rank. Is this still an Apprentice class?

In the examination hall, everyone was shocked at the amazing talent of Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun.

The two girls looked at each other. They had a hint of competitiveness in their eyes.

Ever since she came to this institute, Ye Ziyun has been wanting to re-friend Xiao Ning'er. At the same time, she had talent that far surpassed her peers. She has never been surpassed by her peers before. Therefore, even if it's Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun doesn't want to admit defeat.

Their cultivation was not far from one another. They know that they have received help from Nie Li, otherwise, their cultivation would not have risen so fast. Aside from feeling grateful to Nie Li, they couldn't help feeling complicated.

Ye Ziyun pursed up her lips. Although she does not have any strong affection towards Nie Li yet, after she found out about the relationship between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er, she felt a little resentment. 'Since your relationship with Ning'er is so good, why do you still chase after me?'

As for Xiao Ning'er, she has known from the beginning that Nie Li likes Ye Ziyun, however, she cannot stop herself from falling in love with Nie Li. What she intends to do is to have Nie Li slowly notice her and fall in love with her.

The two absolutely stunning girls stood aside, they were the twin Gemini in the eyes of others.

"Who'll take the test next?" The teacher-in-charge looked at the students from the Fighter Apprentice class with anticipation. His heart had an unquenchable excitement. With these few genius', they can easily grow into the pillars of Glory City.

"I'll be next!" Nie Li moved towards the Strength Test Stone.

Hearing Nie Li's voice, everyone had their attention focused on Nie Li.

The institute's higher ups were also extremely excited. 'There is still someone who takes the initiative to have himself tested. Could it be that this student also has shocking talent?'

As for Shen Xiu, both her hands were tightly clenched as she looked at Nie Li with strong hatred. If Nie Li reached 1-star Bronze rank, she will have to keep her end of the bet and leave the school! She had a faint feeling that Nie Li's eyes had contempt in them.

Leaving the Holy Orchid Institute is nothing. What she can't accept is that she's chased out of the school by someone.

Every student from the Fighter Apprentice class had their eyes on Nie Li. Their eyes looked extremely complicated. Before, when Nie Li contradict Shen Xiu in class, some had sympathy for him, some mocked him. But even so, no one expected that Nie Li would be able to reach 1-star Bronze rank in just two months, even if Nie Li showed extraordinary talent.

But now, those people have to pull their relationship with Nie Li closer. After seeing those who had their cultivation raised so fast, they became jealous. The speed of their cultivation must have something to do with Nie Li!

For the sake of their future, many of the people have already began to think of ways to get close to Nie Li. If Nie Li could help them like how he helped Du Ze, Lu Piao, Wei Nan, and the rest, it would be worth it.

As someone who affected all those people, everyone is filled with anticipation with Nie Li's test results.

Nie Li indifferently smiled, walking towards the Strength Test Stone. He looked towards the observation stage far away, noticing that Shen Xiu is currently looking towards his direction with her face darkened. Nie Li's eyes flashed with a hint of chill.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun and bunch also cast their eyes over, fixed on Nie Li. They were extremely shocked by the results that they got in this test. Thinking about themselves, who were able to raise their cultivation so quickly at such a frightening speed in a short amount of time, they felt unreal in their hearts.

It was Nie Li who created the new them. Being the one who created all these genius', Nie Li's cultivation must have also reached an extremely shocking stage, right?

Nie Li's expression was calm as he launched a punch towards the Strength Test Stone.

Boom!

The Strength Test Stone released a slight sound.

"Test results: 1-star Bronze rank, strength 100!" The teacher-in-charge looked at the results and announced loudly. His tone carried a hint of disappointment. For students of the Fighter Apprentice class to be able to reach 1-star Bronze rank, the result is already not bad. However, after seeing the test results of Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, and bunch, Nie Li's results is not very shocking.

"Second try, strength result 100!"

"Third try, strength result 100!"

The teacher-in-charge murmured to himself, "Weird, every student will have a little differ in their results. This student actually managed to get all 100's, this is really weird. Guess his maximum strength probably is only 100!

Seeing Nie Li's test results, Shen Xiu's face ashened. If Nie Li's strength far surpassed 1-star Bronze rank then it's fine. However, it strikes directly at 1-star Bronze rank, not a little much or less. Shen Xiu is simply going crazy.

Nie Li looked as though he didn't mind the results of his test, shrugged and smiled, "My luck is really good! Just managed to reach 1-star Bronze rank!"

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and bunch looked at each other. This is impossible! Nie Li's strength had not just reached 100. The only explanation to this is that Nie Li is hiding his strength! Du Ze and Lu Piao could not help but to gasp in admiration. Although their current strength might be above Nie Li, their control over their strength is far below him. If it were them, they wouldn't be able to get all three punches at exactly 100 strength!

"Nie Li is such a jerk. When Shen Xiu sees that all three tries are nicely on point at 100, she'll probably explode with fury!" Lu Piao said laughing.

[TLN: Raw did not say jerk but harmful/damage but they don't make sense to I changed it with jerk instead xD]

A few higher ups seeing this scene, looked at each other and conversed.

"1-star Bronze rank, not that bad!"

"Pity that it doesn't compare to the other few students…"

"Lets look at his soul force, perhaps it will give us a surprise!"

After finishing the strength test, Nie Li moved forward a few steps, taking the primary soul crystal from the teacher-in-charge. Thereafter, he injected his soul force into the soul crystal. Gradually, light dots appeared from within the soul crystal.

"Soul force of 100, 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!" The teacher-in-charge's face flashed with surprise and announced. Heart thinking, 'This student is too weird, no matter if it's his strength or soul force, it's all exactly 100.' However, he is still not suspicious as it is impossible to fraud the soul crystal. Nie Li shouldn't be cheating, because cheating wouldn't give him any benefits.

1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!

A soul force reaching exactly 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!

Shen Xiu almost exploded with fury. Just how, just how! If Nie Li's talent had been a little more worst, he wouldn't be able to enter into 1-star Bronze rank!

Seeing Nie Li's test results, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er all understood. Nie Li is purposely doing this. However, they were a little curious about it. If it's the strength test, Nie Li is able to control his strength, which is fine, but the soul crystal is impossible to fraud, so how did Nie Li do it?

Just because there are things that other people could not do, doesn't mean that Nie Li is unable to do it. The secrets within Nie Li is too much!

Under the gaze of everyone, Nie Li walked towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, standing between them. Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, one on the right and one on the left. This caused everyone to be filled with envy. Why is Nie Li able to enjoy this fortune?

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, no matter which one, if one of them is able to become their girlfriend, they would even smile as they slept!

At this moment, Ye Sheng, seeing Nie Li standing together with Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, looked as though everything is expected. He finds it a little strange, Nie Li is still young, but the calm magnanimity that Nie Li gave off, gave others an extraordinary feeling.

"Send this Nie Li to the Genius class!" Ye Sheng said, after being silent for a moment.

"Vice Principal, this is against the rules. He's only a 1-star Bronze rank!"

"What is there to be against? I have great expectations of him." Ye Sheng's brow raised as he spoke in a deep voice.

Seeing the changes in Ye Sheng's attitude, the people beside him looked at each other, thought awhile and did not say anything else. In the absence of the Principal, the Vice Principal has the most authority. They can't go against their boss.

In the test onwards, there was no one in the Fighter Apprentice class whose results made anyone else's eyes light up. All of them did not reach 1-star Bronze rank. Although everyone felt a little disappointed, after thinking it over, Ye Sheng and the rest were still satisfied. A Fighter Apprentice class popping out so many genius is already way out of their expectations.

The year examination of the Fighter Apprentice class caused a sensation throughout the school. The usually not noticeable Fighter Apprentice class instantly became the focus of attention.

Just as the test is still in progress, Shen Xiu walked to the side of Ye Sheng. At this moment, she felt extremely humiliated.

"Vice Principal, I request to resign from the school. From the start of today, I am no longer a teacher of the Holy Orchid Institute." Shen Xiu said, her bet with Nie Li is already well known across the entire Holy Orchid Institute. If she disregarded the bet, she would be looked down upon, even the Sacred Family's reputation would be affected.

"Teacher Shen Xiu, why would you want to resign?" Ye Sheng lightly smiled and continued, "Your Fighter Apprentice class popped out so many genius'. The school is even prepared to reward you! I believe that the students in the Fighter Apprentice class needs a teacher like you!"

Hearing Ye Sheng's words, she did not feel any glory, but an invisible slap to her face. She knows that those genius' have no connection with her. Some of them haven't been attending class for months. She only closed one eye towards the situation and waited for the year examination to arrive to watch how the students would be humiliated. However, she never thought that it would come back and severely slap her in the face.

Those student's results were not as she had imagined. Instead of being humiliated during the examination, they turned into dazzling genius' in the school.

"I have already made my decision. I hope that you will accept!" Shen Xiu said, determined.

Truth is, Ye Sheng is already aware of Shen Xiu's bet with Nie Li. He lightly smiled and said, "Since you have made up your mind, I will no longer hold you back."

After hearing Ye Sheng's words, Shen Xiu furiously looked at the Nie Li, who is currently in the hall, then turned around and left.

Being forced to resign by a brat in the Fighter Apprentice class, this is her greatest humiliation! One day, she will definitely seek revenge!


	53. Chapter 53 - Return Home

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 53 – Return home**

Nie Li felt Shen Xiu's gaze and the corner of his mouth curled. Chasing Shen Xiu away isn't his only desire. He will regard Shen Xiu as his opponent, because his first target is the entire Sacred Family.

Although Nie Li provoked the Sacred Family, the Sacred Family probably won't put much attention to him. Because in the view of Sacred Family, Nie Li is just a brat. How could a small brat threaten them? But they will soon realise that the one who caused the destruction of the Sacred Family, will be the threat that they have been ignoring.

After his recent training, Nie Li's soul force has already reached 589. Once his soul force breaks through 600, he will be able to reach Silver rank.

Once he steps into Silver rank, he will be able to integrate with one demon spirit.

Nie Li has already chosen his first demon spirit. But he is still prepared to go to the auction to get a suitable demon spirit for Ziyun, Ning'er, Lu Piao, and bunch. This way, their group would be able to have their strength enhanced even more.

But at this moment, Nie Li is preparing to get himself to Silver rank Demon Spiritualist.

After a while, the year examination for the Fighter Apprentice class has ended. Every student's future class has been decided.

Soon after, Shen Xiu's resignation of her teaching position and leaving the institute has been spread among the students. Everyone's looks towards Nie Li is a little abnormal. After all, it's the first time that someone was able to chase a teacher away.

There are also some students trying any possible way to get close to Nie Li. Although Nie Li is just a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, his knowledge has already far surpassed some teachers. Those who had followed Nie Li had their cultivation soar to amazing heights. Therefore, it's normal for others to be envious.

Nie Li got Du Ze and Lu Piao to block these bootlickers. He's rather cautious in this matter. The ones he accepted are those whom he had an impression of in his previous life that he is able to trust. As the cultivation talent is secondary, the key is trust.

But even so, those who followed Nie Li already amounted to more than twenty six students.

After the exams, the notice for entry into the Genius class has also been dispatched. Nie Li inhaled a mouthful of air. It's time for him to go back home. He recalled some memories from his previous life, when his family was falling one after another. Nie Li couldn't help but feeling sour in his heart, feeling homesick.

It's finally the Holy Orchid Institute's holiday!

Nie Li's gaze fell afar. Memories from his previous life began coming back like waves.

After a moment, Nie Li laughed out. Since he's back, his clansmen wouldn't need to live fearful lives anymore. Those enemies of his clan shall tremble in fear!

The holiday of the Holy Orchid Institute is a big event for Glory City. The amount of students attending the Holy Orchid Institute is quite a lot. Therefore, many students all can finally reunite with their families.

Groups of students were leaving the institute one after another.

"Nie Li, this is for you. I hope that you can remember me whenever you see it! We'll meet again next term!" Xiao Ning'er passed a ruby over to Nie Li. On the ruby, there's an extremely delicate pattern on it. When Nie Li raised his head, Xiao Ning'er was already running away with her face red.

In the Divine Continent, a ruby represents a girl's love.

Watching Xiao Ning'er's slender figure, Nie Li couldn't help smiling bitterly. He knows how Xiao Ning'er feels about him, but he never thought that this ice beauty would actually be so gentle.

When he looked up, Ye Ziyun was smiling as she looked at Nie Li, then looked at the distant Xiao Ning'er and said, "Since Ning'er likes you so much, why don't you be with her?"

Nie Li kept the ruby, looked at Ye Ziyun and said, "It's a pity, but the one I like is you!"

The love from two lifetimes, Nie Li won't change. Nie Li has already told Xiao Ning'er about how he feels, however, she still refuses to give up.

Ye Ziyun's face blushed red and said, "Nie Li, if you still speak like this, I'll…. Don't think that I'm easy to bully!"

At this moment, Ye Ziyun couldn't help recalling those incidents within the Ancient Orchid City's underground palace. She was feeling indignant within her heart and tightly squeezed her fists.

"I'm serious!" Nie Li lightly laughed with his eyes deeply looking at Ye Ziyun.

"You! I'm not bothering with you any more!"

Ye Ziyun stomped her feet, wanting to leave but suddenly held her step. Pursing her lips, she smiled and asked, "Then, why don't you tell me, how am I better then Ning'er?"

Nie Li shrugged and said, "This is impossible to compare. I can only say, this is all decided by fate!"

Looking into Nie Li's deep gaze, Ye Ziyun is slightly stunned. She feels that Nie Li is keeping a lot of things from her. Within Nie Li's eyes, there seems to be many stories hidden inside.

After she paused for a moment, Ye Ziyun raised her head, stared at the clear skies and said, "I wish that my husband could be a great hero like my grandfather. He must have the strength to shake the world, using his life to protect Glory City."

She then looked at Nie Li, pursed her lips, smiled and said, "If you can reach the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist realm, I could give it consideration."

"Hey, how can you say that?! Didn't you say that you'll agree to be with me when I reach Gold rank?" Nie Li said, sounding depressed.

"I was just joking earlier, it doesn't count! Don't you know that a girl always changes her mind?"

After speaking, Ye Ziyun laughed, and hastily ran away.

Seeing her back figure, Nie Li lightly smiled, muttering to himself, "If that's the case, why did you choose me in the previous life?"

In his previous life, Nie Li did not even reach Silver rank, but was together with Ye Ziyun.

"However, it's just Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, not that difficult."

Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun, and Zhang Ming bid farewell to Nie Li, and left the institute for home.

Du Ze and Lu Piao both walked over.

"We'll be off too!" Du Ze said, smiling.

"Okay," Nie Li nodded, "We'll meet again in a month!"

"Meet again in a month!" Du Ze nodded, thinking about going home, Du Ze couldn't help being excited. This time going back, aside from the skyrocket results of his cultivation, Nie Li had given him lots of demon spirit coins, at least enough to bring his clans mens out of suffering. In his heart, Du Ze feel is fully grateful to Nie Li, because it's Nie Li that has changed his life!

Lu Piao had both of his hands on his hips, laughing loudly, "I'm finally returning home! This time, I don't need to fear being smacked by my father on my butt anymore! Hahaha!"

Seeing Lu Piao's current action, Nie Li and Du Ze both looked at each other. They couldn't help smiling bitterly, and distanced themselves from Lu Piao. The surrounding students threw them weird looks.

Lu Piao heavily hugged Nie Li, and drenched Nie Li's face with saliva through kiss as he said, "Brother, I love you to death!"

Seeing Lu Piao, Nie Li trembled and pushed Lu Piao away.

"Get away from me, I'm not gay!"

"I'm also not gay. The sky is so blue, the ground is so green! I'll be going first, see you in a month!" Lu Piao looked a little light headed as he walked out in big steps.

Du Ze waved Nie Li goodbye and left too.

Seeing the happy faces of these two buddies of his, Nie Li couldn't help smiling lightly, and walked towards the direction of his clan.

North of Glory City

The land of Glory City is rather wide. Aside from the two most prosperous cities within, there is six more subsidiary cities. From the Holy Orchid Institute to Nie Li's house, even with carriage, he would not arrive until two days later.

Nie Li belongs to a clan called the Heavenly Marks Family. The family resides in a valley with a vast land, however, the resources here are very poor. Therefore, the family relies on farming and harvesting mountain herbs for a living. Fortunately, the distance here to the military and the defensive wall is quite close, therefore, it's still rather safe. Generally, there wouldn't be any attacks from demon beasts. Although the Heavenly Marks is an Aristocratic family, only the House Master of the Heavenly Marks Family has the title of Count. This means that if the House Master were to pass away, and none of the younger generations have been able to obtain any title, the Heavenly Marks Family wouldn't be as it is anymore.

As one of the most declined Aristocratic families, the Heavenly Marks Family's castle is very worn and old. The outer wall has been extremely damaged, however, the family does not have any money to repair it.

Just outside the castle, one can see a large patch of farming field with people planting and farming various crops. When they saw Nie Li walking from far away, the clansmen took the initiative to say hello.

"Nie Li, you're back?"

The clansmen that are responsible for farming don't have any high position within the clan, and Nie Li's father is one of them.

Although the Heavenly Marks Family is declining, the population of the family is still high. This area alone has thousands of households, which also means that the population is roughly five-six thousand members.

Within the Heavenly Marks Family, there are a total of twenty-six kids attending the Holy Orchid Institute, with Nie Li being one of them. However, Nie Li's character was rather reclusive, therefore, it was less likely he would have contact with other kids. The other kids are all in the Intermediate class and Senior class, therefore their vacation is released later. It would probably be one or two more days before they are home.

"Big Brother Nie Li, you're back!"

A barefooted small girl cheerfully ran towards Nie Li. Her hair is tied in pigtails, with cheeks as red as apples, looking extremely cute.

Her name is Nie Yu, his uncle's daughter.

Nie Li's father, Nie Ming, has only one brother. Their status within the Heavenly Marks Family is very low. They would usually rely on farming to feed themselves. Fortunately, only one third of the harvest is required to be submitted to the family, the rest can be kept for themselves. Since the school fees are now going to be paid by Nie Li, they could live a little more comfortably.

With a family of five-six thousand people, a total of sixty members are Bronze rank Fighters, six are Silver rank Fighters, two are Silver rank Demon Spiritualists and one Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. This is the strength of Heavenly Marks Family.

The strongest in the Heavenly Marks Family is the Patriarch (House Master), Nie Hai. He's a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, his position within the family is the highest. Thereafter, two 1-star Gold rank Fighters and one 3-star Gold rank Fighter.

(TLN: The raw is switching between Patriarch and House Master/Family Master to refer as Nie Hai, but from now I'll use Patriarch to refer him.)

Usually, the Patriarch is hardly seen. He would normally appear at ceremonies only.

Nie Li rubbed Nie Yu's head, he is still able to dote Nie Yu, and smilingly said, "Is Xiao Yu obedient at home?"

"En, Xiao Yu has been very obedient!" said Nie Yu, nodding her head, looking serious. "I also want to be like big brother Nie Li , enter into the Holy Orchid Institute and become a Fighter!"

Nie Yu has been putting Nie Li as her target all along, but Nie Li couldn't help blushing in shame. Before the destruction of Glory City, Nie Yu's achievements were much higher than him. Nie Yu has been concerned about him, however, even as a big brother, he was sheltered by Nie Yu. This caused Nie Li to be extremely depressed. Later on, Nie Yu died in battle with a horde of demon beasts that attacked the city, a heroic death.

Although he felt a little sour in his nose, Nie Li bore it down and thought, 'It's good being back.'

Nie Li walked a far distance together with Nie Yu. When they saw Nie Li, Nie Ming and Nie Kai stopped their chores, smiled at each other and walked towards where Nie Li is.


	54. Chapter 54 - Miracle Hands

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands**

"Xiao Li, you're back!" Nie Ming said, smiling.

"En, father, I'm back!"

Seeing father's haggard looks, Nie Li's eyes couldn't help turning slightly red. Memories from his previous life were coming in waves.

"Xiao Li seems to have grown taller, more handsome too! After spending one year at the Holy Orchid Institute, his aura is indeed not the same!" Nie Kai beside also said, laughing. He's the blood brother of Nie Ming. He's younger than Nie Ming by three years. He's the same as Nie Ming, not having any cultivation talent, therefore, he's just an ordinary farmer.

At Nie Ming and Nie Kai's age, their soul realms had already solidified and they were no longer able to cultivate it. However, being an ordinary person is still fine.

'In the previous life, I was unable to protect you all. In this life, you will be protected by me!"

Nie Li returned home, and after seeing his mother and aunt, became joyous. Finally, the family is reunited again. Nie Li's heart is filled with excitement and emotion.

"Nie Li, what's your strength now?" Nie Ming finally couldn't hold on anymore and asked.

Everyone's gaze fell on Nie Li. Nie Yu's big eyes were also blinking as she looked at Nie Li.

"We should eat first!" Nie Li's mother, Xiao Yun hurriedly said.

In his previous life, no matter if it's Nie Ming or Xiao Yun, even if Nie Li's cultivation was unable to breakthrough, letting them down again and again, they would still comfort Nie Li nonstop. They did not ask much of Nie Li, however, He still felt their high expectations. Every time he was with them, it was like a sharp knife was cutting him, and he would blame himself for being useless.

However, in this lifetime, he finally did not let his parents down again.

"In this year's examination, my soul force had broke through into 100, and I became a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist," Nie Li said while calmly eating his food. He doesn't dare to tell them his real strength. If they knew, they would definitely get the shock of their lives.

Nie Ming and bunch did not imagine that Nie Li would be able to become a Demon Spiritualist. They all thought that if Nie Li can become a Bronze rank Fighter, it would be more than enough. When they heard about Nie Li already becoming a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, they were all stunned. The chopsticks in their hands also stopped moving.

1-star Bronze rank… Demon Spiritualist?

Nie Ming and bunch all thought that they had heard wrong.

"1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist?" The Nie Kai beside couldn't help opening his mouth and asked Nie Li again.

"Yep!" Nie Li nodded his head. Seeing his kind parents beside themselves, he felt a little sorrow and grief in his heart. One of his previous life's regrets, in this life, he could finally compensate them all!

"1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!" Nie Ming and bunch muttered to themselves, "Our household finally has a Demon Spiritualist?!"

After a brief moment of stunned silence, their faces were filled with extreme joy.

A Demon Spiritualist!

Any Demon Spiritualist within the Heavenly Marks Family would have extraordinary status. Aside from being excused from the tax every month, they can still claim quite a few things from the family.

"Other than becoming a 1-star Demon Spiritualist, I'm also chosen to enter the Genius class by the Holy Orchid Institute." Nie Li thought awhile and continued.

"The Genius class? Don't you need extraordinary talent to enter? Nie Chong's son, Nie Long, is also a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, but he did not have the qualifications to enter the Genius class!" Nie Kai doubtfully said. His understanding towards Holy Orchid Institute is still very clear.

Nie Yu blinked, her watery big eyes looked at Nie Li in admiration and said, "Big brother Nie Li is great!"

All along, Nie Li has been her object of worship.

"Hehe!" Nie Li laughed, rubbing Nie Yu's head. In his previous life, he can only look up to Nie Yu, and be under her protection.

'In this life, let me be the one to protect you,' Nie Li thought within his heart.

"It's probably because Xiao Li has talent in some other aspect, therefore he was chosen for the Genius class. After all, Xiao Li wouldn't be able to become a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist is such a short time! Our house finally has a Demon Spiritualist!" Nie Ming emotionally said.

At this moment, no matter if it's Nie Ming, Nie Kai, Aunt Miao Ling or Nie Yu, they were all very happy. Xiao Yun even started weeping from being too happy.

"Xiao Li's future will be bright!" Nie Kai patted on Nie Li's shoulders.

"Xiao Li, let's go! We'll go meet the Patriarch!" Nie Ming suddenly stood up, his heart filled with pride. This time, he can finally raise his head in front of his fellow clansmen. Previously, Nie Ming had always been looked down upon by the people in the family, especially Nie Chong, who was always boasting in front of him. Today, Nie Li finally fought for his face.

"Our son has just returned home, let him have his meal first. Why are you in such a hurry?" Mother Xiao Yun threw Nie Ming a glare.

"Right, right!" Nie Ming embarrassedly laughed. He was feeling extremely proud in his heart, causing him to be excited.

Seeing his family being proud of him, Nie Li also felt extremely happy in his heart.

"How's the situation within the family?" Nie Li asked while eating.

"Very strange." When the topic turned to the situation of the family, Nie Ming frowned.

"Strange?" Nie Li felt a little curious.

"Yeah," Nie Ming nodded, "The Heavenly Marks Family's wealth is barely enough to make ends meet. However, sometime ago, the Sacred Family began pressuring us, causing a big blow to our business. Some of our business partners have also stopped working with us, causing our elders and Patriarch anxious. Our Patriarch even personally sent a letter to the Sacred Family to ask for the reason, but he was ignored. They probably want to wait for a moment to let our Heavenly Marks Family to be in a more difficult position before talking terms with us, but suddenly, there was a turn for the better…"

"A turn for the better?" Nie Li asked.

"Right. Suddenly, ten over families took the initiative to work with us. The conditions are also very favourable. At the start, the Patriarch thought that it was a trap, however, later he realised that they have no malice at all. It's said that it was all inspired by the Alchemist Association. They even gave us many business opportunities by having us grow various herbs. Furthermore, the payment was also very good. Under the umbrella of the Alchemist Association, the Sacred Family could no longer use any actions against us." Nie Ming said.

Hearing Nie Ming's words, Nie Li understood what's going on. His mind popped out a beautiful young woman. All of this should've been arranged by Yang Xin.

Since Nie Li is now an important partner of the Alchemist Association, Yang Xin's arrangement is very normal. The Alchemist Association's strength is not any lower then the Sacred Family's. It's network is even stronger than the Sacred Family's. After all, all the families still need to purchase elixirs from the Alchemist Association. Therefore, with the Alchemist Association's shelter, the Sacred Family wouldn't dare to touch the Heavenly Marks Family any more.

Furthermore, with the elixir formulas that were given to them by Nie Li, even the City Lord Mansion, and the three major families, need to beg the Alchemist Association. As the Alchemist Association is being strengthened to this point, if the Sacred Family want's to go against the Alchemist Association, then it's simply seeking death.

After coming back, aside from seeing his relatives, he still needed to arrange for the Heavenly Marks Family to have contact with the Alchemist Association. Nie Li did not think that Yang Xin would have already arranged it all. Next, Nie Li can put his mind into dealing with the Sacred Family. Of course, the Alchemist Association is very crucial to this.

"Why are you telling this to the kids?" Xiao Yun unhappily looked at Nie Ming. In her eyes, Nie Li is still a kid, knowing these is simply useless.

"A woman's view. Now that Nie Li is already a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, in the future, he will enter into the core of Heavenly Marks Family. At that time, the things that he will learn is even more than this!" Nie Ming retorted, with a proud and happy expression.

"Fine, fine. You are justified!" Xiao Yun said, impatiently.

Father and Mother are the same as the previous life. They would often quarrel, however, the relationship between them is still very good, upon seeing this scene, Nie Li laughed.

"Father, for the time being, I still don't wish to meet the Patriarch. I wish to continue my training." Nie Li raised his head, looking at Nie Ming and said.

"Sure, seeing him later is fine!" Nie Ming laughed.

Uncle Nie Kai beside rubbed Nie Yu's head and said, "Xiao Yu must also work hard, and be like Nie Li."

"En, Xiao Yu will work hard!" Nie Yu nodded her head and said in a serious tone.

The night is approaching, there would be a night breeze blowing in the forest, with the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

Nie Li came out from his house, and headed to the back hill's forest. Sitting on a large stone, he looked towards the distance and only saw the lights from various households.

The Heavenly Marks Family is the family with the longest history. It's history can even go back to the Snow Wind Empire's era. The Heavenly Marks Family's ancestor was one of the great lords at that time. However, due to experiencing changes of the era, and the long Age of Darkness, the Heavenly Marks Family declined into a run down small family within Glory City.

Nie Li crossed his legs and sat on the huge stone to quietly training. There is just a small step left for him to reach Silver rank. Once he breaks through into Silver rank, he will be able to integrate with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit within the Spiritual Lamp.

While consuming elixirs nonstop, he would operate the [Heavenly God] cultivating technique at the same time. Nie Li was absorbing the elixirs into his blood and slowly released the effects to his soul realm. This caused his soul realm to start expanding nonstop.

His soul realm began continuously rage as it filled with powerful soul force.

However, if he wants to break through into Silver rank, it will be a little difficult. Nie Li estimated that he would need roughly ten days to do this.

"I almost forgot, there is still another method that I have yet to use!" Nie Li seemed to have recalled something as he lightly smiled. When breaking through into Silver rank, there is a method called Miracle Meridian Hands. This would seal the blood vessels of his arm, and various other body parts. He would seal thirty-six acupuncture points and force his soul force to be trapped within his Soul Realm, allowing him to forcefully break through into Silver rank.

This way of breaking through, aside from exhausting large amounts of soul force, would damage the meridians by a small amount. However, with the help of the elixirs, it can be easily healed.

"Let's go with this then," Nie Li lightly smiled. Through the Miracle Meridian Hands method, he began to seal the acupuncture points within his body one after another, thoroughly locking his soul force.

No one would use this kind of method, unless they have absolute confidence.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – Physique of Heavenly Marks**

After his soul force was completely locked, his soul force began to accumulate towards the center of his soul realm, gathering more and more. Nie Li continued to consume all sorts of elixirs, which was enhancing his soul force. His soul force was constantly increasing, becoming more and more concentrated. It was like the air was being compressed to one point, enabling it to have an amazing burst of power.

His soul force was constantly being squeezed within his soul realm, unable to find a way out.

It was constantly being compressed, the constantly tearing in an infinite cycle.

Nie Li felt his soul realm constantly tearing and reconstructing. This intense pain made his face turn pale white, sweat flowing down like rain.

"Urhhh!" Nie Li painfully screamed. Although his will is constantly being challenged, Nie Li still maintained a clear mind, constantly guiding his soul force that has been compressed countless times.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The barrier within his soul realm began to break. Every time it broke, Nie Li could clearly feel his soul force growing several times.

The last 'Boom!'

The compressed soul force began to explode, sweeping across his whole soul realm, causing it to surge nonstop.

Tsssss!

That terrible pain covered his whole body like millions of fine needles penetrating his brain.

His meridian was also constantly tearing, however, Nie Li forcefully endured the intense pain as he waited for the exploding compressed soul force to break open his closed meridians.

Whew!

Nie Li felt relieved, his body relaxed. Although his meridians were damaged to quite a serious state, at this moment, Nie Li's face was filled with excitement. It went as he had expected. By using the Miracle Meridian Hands to expand his soul realm, it had allowed him to reach Silver rank.

After his soul force recovers, Nie Li will be a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist!

Nie Li took several recovery pills, crossed his legs, and started to practice quietly. After cultivating to his current realm, he's now able to absorb the Yin energy from the night. Plus, with the fact that he's a male, he's full of Yang energy, therefore, he won't be like Xiao Ning'er.

(TLN: Chinese always says Yin-Yang. Woman represents Yin and Men represents Yang. Which also means that a woman is full of Yin and a men is full of yang.)

After practising for about an hour or so, Nie Li's meridians and soul force have already recovered.

He has finally reached Silver rank.

Nie Li opened his eyes as a light flashed across his eyes. He can finally use the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp.

He retrieved the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp. His right hand slowly stroked the lamp and inserted his soul force into the lamp. A 'Pu' sound came from the lamp, and began flickering like a ghost light in the dark.

Cries like devils was issuing from the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp. The lamp light is where the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit resides. However, Nie Li was not afraid, his soul force was like a rope, winding towards the light.

Nie Li's soul force found a black shadow. When his soul force wound around the black shadow, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit shrieked miserably, trying to resist, as it tried to break Nie Li's soul force.

"Trying to run? It's not going to be so easy! Yield under me!" Nie Li continued to operate his soul force around the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit.

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit suddenly trembled as it continued its resistance. However, under the pressure of Nie Li's soul force, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit gradually lost his ability to resist.

'Whoosh' the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit turned into a black shadow and went into Nie Li's soul realm. Once a demon spirit enters a Demon Spiritualist's soul realm, they will be controlled by the Demon Spiritualist, with the support of the Demon Spiritualist's soul force. Unless the Demon Spiritualist releases the demon spirit on his own, the demon spirit will not be able to obtain freedom.

Just like being branded by soul force.

After integrating with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, Nie Li's soul realm expanded more than two times. Once integrated with a Demon Spirit, the Demon Spiritualist and Demon Spirit will affect each other. Even the Soul force training speed will be raised by twice the original speed.

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is one of the most mysterious demon spirits. Very few would know of it's characteristics. Therefore, very few Demon Spiritualists can perfectly put their combat abilities into use. However, this is not a difficult matter for Nie Li.

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is undoubtedly extremely powerful. At the same time, it has an extremely high growth rate. Therefore, it can't be compared to those ordinary demon spirits. Furthermore, Nie Li's brain's filled with combat skills suitable for the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, hence, he can absolutely utilize the power of Shadow Devil Demon Spirit to its limits.

Nie Li waved his right hand calling out the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, as he hastily merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. At this moment, Nie Li's body disappeared and reappeared, like a ghost. A bone sickle grew out from his arms, like a mantis. The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit can void-form and corporeal-form, when Nie Li goes into void-form, very few will be able to capture his aura. However, while in void-form, Nie Li will have no attacking capabilities. When he enters the corporeal-form, he will be able to launch deadly attacks.

[TLN: The raw says '虚化' which means Void Transform, I got it into void-form. Just think of the abilities as invisibility.]

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is an extremely powerful assassin. When battling, even a higher rank can be killed by it, if they are not careful.

The bone sickle is near a meter long, a chilling light flashing on it, looking extremely sharp.

Nie Li looked at the transformation of his two arms and looked at a huge tree several meters away. His body flashed, speeding towards the huge tree. The sickle flashed with chilling light, 'slash' that tree was immediately cut into half and collapsed. The cutting surface was very smooth.

Nie Li withdrew his sickle in satisfaction. With a thought, his body slowly turned transparent, disappearing from the spot. After a while, his figure, once again, appeared.

"It is worthy of being known as the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit!" Nie Li lightly smiled, revealing a satisfied smile on his face. This Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is definitely a killer when battling with the enemy. Under normal circumstances an ordinary person caught off guard could be easily killed by the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. Furthermore it also has an extremely high growth rate. Which can be slowly strengthened as Nie Li's cultivation rises.

Nie Li choosing the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit as his first demon spirit was indeed the right choice!

Under ordinary circumstances, when a Demon Spiritualist first integrates with their first demon spirit, they would need a few months to get used to the demon spirit; only then can they slowly be able to get used to demon spirit's combat abilities. However, this is nothing for Nie Li, in just half an hour, Nie Li is already able to smoothly utilize those abilities.

"Not bad, not bad," said Nie Li. He lightly smiled, crossed his legs and sat down. He took a glance at the broken Spiritual Lamp. After integrating with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, the Spiritual Lamp became useless, therefore Nie Li threw the lamp into a corner within his interspatial ring.

At this moment, a small figure hastily running towards his direction.

Under the dim moonlight, Nie Li could see the person's appearance. It's his cute Xiao Yu.

"Xiao Yu, why have you come here?" Nie Li asked, looking at Nie Yu.

"I can't sleep, so I wanted to practice like big brother Nie Li!" Nie Yu said, her face innocently serious.

"Before becoming a Silver rank, it's best not to practice at night. It'd do more harm than good," Nie Li teaching Nie Yu with a serious face.

"Then, why can big brother Nie Li practice at night?"

"I…" Nie Li can't possibly say that he has already reached Silver rank, "Boys are different than girls. Boys are full of yang energy, therefore, we're not afraid of yin energy entering our body."

"I don't believe you!" Nie Yu said, pouting her face in disbelief.

Nie Li helplessly shook his head. Nie Yu is a little stubborn. Sometimes, no matter what other people say, nothing will go into her brain.

Nie Li thought awhile and said, "Since I'm back, I'll teach Nie Yu a cultivation technique."

"Yes! Thank you, big brother Nie Li!" Nie Yu clapped her hands excitedly. That little bun-like face is filled with anticipation.

Nie Li retrieved a soul crystal from his interspatial ring, passed it to Nie Yu and said, "First, insert your soul force into this primary soul crystal."

"Okay," Nie Yu did not think much and inserted her soul force into the soul crystal. After a short moment, the soul crystal began to light up.

"Soul force of 32. Not bad Xiao Yu, you're just 9 years old and you already have such a high soul force…" Nie Li suddenly stopped. His gaze focused onto the insides of the soul crystal and was shocked, murmuring, "No wonder Xiao Yu's cultivating speed is so fast. It turns out that Xiao Yu has the [Physique of Heavenly Marks]."

"Big brother Nie Li, what's [Physique of Heavenly Marks]?" Nie Yu is extremely curious as she has never heard of this term before. And big brother Nie Li actually said that her cultivating speed is fast, however, she doesn't realise this at all.

What Nie Yu doesn't know, is Nie Li is referring to her previous life. It's a pity that before the talent of the [Physique of Heavenly Marks] showed, she had already fallen in battle.

Nie Li patted on Nie Yu's head and said, "Since the beginning of our Heavenly Marks Family in the Snow Wind Empire, we have a very far history. The strongest warriors of the Heavenly Marks Family all have the [Physique of Heavenly Marks]. The possibility of it appearing within our bodies is roughly around one percent. Which means within every hundred clansmen there would roughly be one with the [Physique of Heavenly Marks]. It's a pity that the cultivation technique for the [Physique of Heavenly Marks] has already been long lost in the Age of Darkness."

"Oh…" Nie Yu blinked her eyes, understanding only a little.

Good thing that within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, there is a cultivating technique for the [Physique of Heavenly Marks]. Nie Li rejoiced within his heart, realising he can use it to nurture Xiao Yu!

"Then is big brother Nie Li still teaching Xiao Yu a cultivating technique?" Nie Yu asked, a little worried. Just because those cultivating techniques are long lost, doesn't mean that they can no longer be learned.

"Of course. However, you have to keep the cultivating technique that I teach you a secret. Xiao Yu cannot tell anyone about it. It'll be our little secret. Can you promise big brother Nie Li?" Nie Li gently looked at Nie Yu and said. According to Nie Li's knowledge, the Heavenly Marks Family is not united, with many complicated conflicts. Therefore Nie Li doesn't intend to unreservedly contribute cultivating techniques to his family.

When Nie Li becomes strong, he will shelter the Heavenly Marks Family. However, that doesn't mean that Nie Li will contribute everything to the family.

"En!" Nie Yu nodded her head seriously, "Xiao Yu definitely won't tell anyone!"

Nie Li taught Nie Yu the chant of the first chapter to the cultivating technique of [Physique of Heavenly Marks]. Nie Yu recited it out, with a soul force of 32, her memory is already quite good. Soon, she will completely remember the chant.

For security purposes, the chant of the first chapter is enough. He will wait till Nie Yu finished practicing the first chapter, then he'll pass her the next one. After all, Nie Yu is still quite small, and very simple. Therefore, she is very easily cheated.

Nie Yu chanted the cultivation technique within her heart. Very soon, her soul force within her soul realm began surging up.

In the Snow Wind Empire Era, a Demon Spiritualist with the [Physique of Heavenly Marks] are known as one of the three most powerful Demon Spiritualists. At that era, geniuses were in large numbers, numerous Legend rank Demon Spiritualists were in the empire. But even so, the [Physique of Heavenly Marks] is still able to get all kinds of reputations, therefore, one can only imagine how powerful the [Physique of Heavenly Marks] truly is.


	56. Chapter 56 - Assassinate

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 56 – Assassinate**

Nie Li taught the first chapter of the [Physique of Heavenly Mark]'s chant to Nie Yu. After she memorised it, Nie Yu found an empty space and started practising.

As the night continued on, the darkness became more and more concentrated. There would be some shadow quickly leaping across the forest.

Nie Li suddenly sensed something in the distance far away. He noticed that there are shadows moving near the cliff few kilometres away. He slightly frowned, and waved his right hand. A shadow appeared in the air and flew towards the forest.

He unleashed the demon spirit without merging with it. The demon spirit is unable to go into battle unless it's merged with the Demon Spiritualist's body, however, the Demon Spiritualist can sense what the demon spirit sees and hears, which is very useful sometimes.

The aura of an ordinary demon spirit could be easily noticed, however, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit can conceal its traces. Therefore, it's extremely suitable for spying and identifying terrains.

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit soon found several figures far away. Through the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit's eyes, Nie Li can clearly see three people wearing black robes, hiding within the forest.

Nie Li controlled the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, hiding it behind a tree and confirming the location of these three people.

These people are currently chatting among themselves.

"This is the territory of the Heavenly Marks Family."

"We have to be careful, there are still several Gold rank experts within the Heavenly Marks Family. If we come across them, we'll definitely die!"

"Are you sure that this brat called Nie Li is currently in a broken house under the mountains?"

"Of course, I have already checked it during the day. That brat's parents are not practitioners, therefore, we can kill them without them noticing."

Through the hearing of Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, Nie Li heard their conversation. His brows slightly frowned, 'Are these from Sacred Family?'

From the looks of it, these three people are intending on going after him. However, these three people should only be Silver rank.

One of the person's voices seems familiar to Nie Li. He suddenly remembers. One of three is Yun Hua Deacon from the Dark Guild!

After the encounter in the Ancient Orchid City, Nie Li has already memorised this person's voice in his brain. Luckily, these that came are all only Silver rank. The amount of Gold rank experts is only a few in the whole Glory City. Every single one has a special nameplate. Therefore, it's difficult for Gold rank experts of the Dark Guild to infiltrate Glory City. The strongest within them is only Yun Hua Deacon from the Dark Guild.

Nie Li slightly frowned and unleashed a strong perception from the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. Vaguely, Nie Li felt the strength of these three Silver rank experts. One is a 5-star Silver rank and the other two are 3-star Silver rank.

"This will be a little bit tough to handle," murmured Nie Li, frowning again. If they were 1-star Silver rank or 2-star Silver rank, Nie Li could easily handle them. As for 3-star Silver rank, Nie Li would be able to find a way to handle them. However, they have a 5-star Silver rank, which will be a little difficult.

If these three managed to get to Nie Li's house, it'd be troublesome.

"Xiao Yu, quickly go and notify adults. Tell them that there are several people from the Dark Guild found in the forest!" Nie Li thought for awhile, then said to Nie Yu.

"People from the Dark Guild?" Nie Yu's eyes flashed a trace of fear within them. at young age, she has heard of how terrifying the Dark Guild is. "Then, where are you going? big brother Nie Li, let's go together!"

"I'll be fine. I won't go and engage them, I'll stay here to keep an eye on them. Quickly go and notify the adults. Within this group of people, there is one who's a 5-star Silver rank. A Gold rank must come over!" Nie Li said. To prevent the attacks of the demon beasts, the territory of the Heavenly Marks would have a Gold rank elder patrolling every day. All she needs to do is call the patrolling elder over.

"Xiao Yu, quickly! You cannot delay any further!" Nie Li anxiously urged.

Nie Yu worriedly took a glance at Nie Li, but eventually nodded. Her small figure hastily ran away.

Seeing Nie Yu running far away, Nie Li felt slightly relieved. There was two reasons for letting Nie Yu to get the adults. One is to get help, another is to send her away. This way, he can focus on dealing with the current situation.

Nie Li carefully hid his figure, slowly approaching to where the three men were currently positioned.

Although the opponent's strength is strong. The enemy is in public and he is hidden. Therefore, it's not entirely impossible to fight.

Yun Hua Deacon lead the two 3-star Silver rank Fighters and slowly advanced through the woods.

"What's going on?" Yun Hua Deacon suddenly felt something strange. Like something is currently in a corner, spying on them. Although this kind of feeling is very vague, he can't find the source of it.

"What's wrong, milord?" the two 3-star Silver rank Fighter asked, puzzled.

"Did I sense it wrong?" Yun Hua Deacon slightly frowned. He snapped, a huge black demonic tiger appeared out of the thin air. That chill filled gaze of his coldly glanced around the woods.

He's a 5-star Demon Spiritualist with a Black Star Tiger Demon Spirit!

'That's even more difficult to deal with!' Nie Li slightly frowned his brows for a moment, hiding within the shadows, holding his breath. The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit also hid behind the trees, not moving.

Nie Li's distance with Yun Hua Deacon is around fifty-sixty meters away. That Black Star Tiger Demon Spirit is only a Silver rank, it's impossible for it to detect him from so far away. As for the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, it's hidden five meters away from Yun Hua Deacon, its body has completely gone into void-form.

The Black Star Tiger Demon Spirit's eyes glowed cyan. It swept around the surroundings, but did not manage to find anything. Yun Hua Deacon felt relieved and said, "Perhaps I'm thinking too much."

Yun Hua Deacon recalled the Black Star Tiger Demon Spirit. Unleashing your demon spirit can have it's aura easily detected by other Demon Spiritualists, therefore, he has to be careful.

"The two of us will wait here. Liu Qing, go and investigate whether if there is anyone patrolling at the Heavenly Marks Family and send us a signal." Yun Hua Deacon said softly. Regarding this matter, it's still rather dangerous, therefore, he is unwilling to risk himself.

Liu Qing felt a little depressed, thinking 'Why do I have to go?' However, he didn't dare to refute Yun Hua Deacon. He has no choice but nod his head and head down the mountains.

Yun Hua Deacon and the other person called Liu Yan slowed down their pace.

Seeing Liu Qing separated from Yun Hua Deacon, Nie Li's brows slightly twitched, 'This is a good chance!'

With his current strength, dealing with three people at once is still too difficult. However, dealing with only one 3-star Silver rank Fighter would be much easier. Although Liu Qing's cultivation is higher than Nie Li's by two levels, he is a Fighter and Nie Li is a Demon Spiritualist.

The demon spirit that Nie Li is using is the never before seen Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. Ordinary people won't know the specialities of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit.

Under Nie Li's control, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit turned into a black light, flew back and quickly merged with Nie Li. Causing his body suddenly change.

Nie Li looked at the not so far away Liu Qing, and a corner of his mouth curled up. With a thought, he concealed his figure and slowly approached Liu Qing.

"What's going on?" After Liu Qing rushed out several hundred meters, he suddenly felt a strange aura. He stood still, suspiciously looking at his surroundings.

Within the silent night, other than the rustling of trees caused by a breeze, there was no other movements.

"I'm probably thinking too much," Liu Qing laughed to himself, and continued to move forward. He slowed his pace, thinking to himself that he can simply do some action to satisfy Yun Hua Deacon, no need to be so serious and risk his life.

Nie Li held his breath, quietly approaching Liu Qing. With the hiding ability of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, it would be hard for an ordinary person to detect his aura.

Five meters, three meters, two meters…

Liu Qing has no idea that Nie Li is already behind him.

Suddenly, Liu Qing felt a murderous intend locked onto himself, a sense of crisis pierced through his heart. He was surprised, suddenly turned himself around and threw a kick out.

However, this kick did not land on anything. There was no one behind him.

"What exactly is going on?" Liu Qing felt an endless chill in his heart. He clearly felt a murderous intent, but when he turned back, he did not find anything.

Just when Liu Qing was relieved, a figure suddenly appeared beside him. 'Psh', a cold light flashed in the darkness across Liu Qing's neck.

Liu Qing's neck was cut across, a trace of fresh blood gushed out. His mouth was wide open, yet nothing was said. His eyes slowly dimmed. 'Plop' and his head fell to the ground.

Liu Qing did not understand even at his death, what exactly attacked him. From the start of his cultivation until now, he experienced thousands if not hundreds of attacks, but he has never experienced this kind of attack before.

However, he no longer had a chance to find out.

After Nie Li's strike succeeded, he went into void-form again, back into hiding.

He lurked around Liu Qing's corpse, preparing for the next ambush.

For his first sneak attack, Nie Li wasn't quite satisfied with it. As before his attack, his murderous intent was actually found out by Liu Qing. Although he eventually succeeded his attack, for Nie Li, it's still a failure.

A real assassin would kill the enemy without them noticing.

Because Nie Li has just started merging with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, his control over the Shadow Devil ability is not that skillful yet. Having a failure is normal. His first time could already do this. If this was anyone else, they would already be extremely satisfied with the results. However, Nie Li has very strict requirements for himself, seeking perfection.

Nie Li quietly hid within the shadows, patiently waiting.

A hint of blood filled the air in the forest.

"What's going on?" Yun Hua Deacon's brows slightly frowned. He keenly felt that something was not right, leaped forward and Liu Yan followed behind.

After leaping a few meters forward, they saw the corpse of Liu Qing on the ground.

"There's someone here!" Yun Hua Deacon gasped and immediately went alert. 'The opponent killed a 3-star Silver rank Fighter not far from us without any noise. Could it be that the opponent is a Gold rank?'

Liu Yan was terrified when he saw this scene, 'Liu Qing just ran out a few meters away from us, and he was killed without a sound. How did the opponent do it?'

They slowly retreated, back to back, alertly inspecting the surrounding woods.

In the dark night, only the sounds of birds chirping could be heard in the quiet forest. They couldn't find anyone in the forest. However, they had the terrifying feeling of being stared at, causing the fine hair on their bodies to stand up.

Seeing no action from Yun Hua Deacon and Liu Yan, Nie Li didn't make any movements, and was quietly waiting.

Furthermore, dragging the time is favourable to him. Before long, Nie Yu would be able to call an elder from the family over.

Time is running.

After he noticed something was not right, Yun Hua Deacon frowned his brows and said, "Let's leave!"

He's a cautious man. Because he encountered an unexpected setback, he'll go back first. There was no need to take the risk.

Liu Yan also couldn't wait to leave this place, and immediately nodded his head.

Yun Hua Deacon leaped, ready to leave. Liu Yan beside him was also preparing to follow him.

"You want to leave? That will not be so easy!"

A chill light flashed across Nie Li's eyes as he reappeared. He lifted his bone sickle and slashed towards Liu Yan.

After entering void-form, Nie Li has been lurking beside Liu Yan for a long time. His distance from Liu Yan is only around five-six meters. He suddenly sped up.

Just when Nie Li appeared, the pupils of Liu Yan and Yun Hua Deacon tightened.

"Who?!"

There was someone that was actually lurking so close to them and they had not realised a thing after so long!

"Kill!" Nie Li's eyes slightly narrowed, releasing a chilling murderous intent, and slashed towards Liu Yan at lightning speed.

Liu Yan snapped, his body emitted a light. On this body, there are two arm guards He raised the arm guards up to block Nie Li's attack. And at the same time, send a kick towards Nie Li.

As a Silver rank Fighter, Liu Yan has gone through hundreds of battles, and has plenty combat experiences. Under this close call situation, his reaction is quite fast.

Pity that the one attacking him isn't an ordinary person, but Nie Li who's merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit!

Nie Li faced Liu Yan and suddenly straightened his arms. The barb on the sickle instantly moved to the back of Liu Yan's head. With a gentle hook, "Pssh", the barb penetrated the back of Liu Yan's head.

Liu Yan's eyes dimmed. Even at his death, he still doesn't understand. Why does this guy in front of him have such long arms? He was actually able to get around to the back of his neck and attack.

In just one moment, Nie Li killed another one.

Based on strength alone, Liu Yan is a little bit stronger than Nie Li. However, Nie Li did not confront Liu Yan face to face. Instead, he launched out sudden attacks. At the same time, the attack was unexpected for Liu Yan. In such a short time, there was no way Liu Yan could have reacted, therefore, allowing Nie Li's sneak attack to succeed, becoming a one hit kill!


	57. Chapter 57 - Who killed them?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 57 – Who Killed Them?**

After he saw Liu Yan killed by Nie Li, Deacon Yun Hua merged with his Black Star Tiger Demon Spirit. He let out a furious snort and threw a kick towards Nie Li.

Boom!

The kick landed on Nie Li's abdomen and causing Nie Li to fly several meters, heavily smashing into a tree and slowly fell down.

Deacon Yun Hua lowered his head, and looked at the corpse of Liu Yan that was in a pool of blood. He blew in a towering rage. He felt that his opponent's strength was not that strong, however his opponent was able to kill two of his underlings. How can he not be angry?

"Damn!" grunted Deacon Yun Hua, kicking Liu Yan's corpse. Liu Yan was completely dead. The back of the head is the most fatal location. After being stabbed there, there is basically no chance of surviving.

Nie Li slowly wiped the blood from the corner of his lips, showing a grim smile. After getting rid of two, Deacon Yun Hua is the only one left.

"What the heck is this? Die!" Deacon Yun Hua angrily snorted. After merging with the Black Star Tiger, his body became larger. The few meters tall Deacon Yun Hua pounced towards Nie Li, who had already merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, with his claws outstretched.

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is an assassin type of demon spirit, specializing in assassination. Therefore, the base strength of the body is weaker. It needs to be slowly enhanced bit by bit. However, Deacon Yun Hua's Black Star Tiger is a strength type demon spirit. Hence, its combat abilities are extremely strong, with lots of support Inscription Patterns around the body.

As soon as Deacon Yun Hua's huge palm was about to land on Nie Li, Nie Li's figure disappeared.

Boom!

Deacon Yun Hua's huge palm slammed into the tree beside him, breaking it apart.

"What's going on?" Deacon Yun Hua's eyes contracted. He never thought that he'd encounter such a strange ability, and wondered what exactly is this damned thing.

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is a type of extremely mysterious and rare demon spirit. It's ability is also very special, therefore, it's normal that Deacon Yun Hua has never seen it before.

Deacon Yun Hua was suddenly struck with fear. Although he did not clearly see his opponent, he is certain that his opponent is definitely a human that merged with a demon spirit. However, he doesn't know what kind of demon spirit his opponent merged with. A murderous intent flashed across his eyes. He manipulated the Black Star Tiger and skimmed the surrounding area, searching for Nie Li's location.

'That black shadow from earlier is definitely a rare assassin type demon spirit!' Deacon Yun Hua thought to himself. After Nie Li kept on disappearing and reappearing unpredictably, a deep impression was left on him.

Deacon Yun Hua began searching the forest for Nie Li. Nie Li is currently hiding behind a tree, holding his breath and not daring to move. After all, no matter his personal cultivation or the strength of Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, had just stepped into Silver rank. If he fights head on, he won't be able to defeat a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist like Deacon Yun Hua.

Deacon Yun Hua's aura is approaching closer and closer. He will soon find Nie Li's hiding place.

Whoosh!

Under Nie Li's manipulation, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit suddenly appeared. It's sharp front claws slashed towards Deacon Yun Hua's neck.

Feeling a chill blowing towards him, Deacon Yun Hua didn't dare to be rash. He jumped backwards, dodging Nie Li's attack, then turned around, and charged towards Nie Li.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The sharp claws of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit gazed pass Deacon Yun Hua's head several times, scaring Deacon Yun Hua into a cold sweat. This kind of damned thing is too frightening for him. The front limb can change long and short, its movement is shockingly fast. The slightest mistake could get himself killed in one attack.

Deacon Yun Hua jumped backwards tens of meters, only then did he manage to dodge the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit's attacks. He slightly sighed in relief. Just when he was preparing to launch his attacks, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit in front of him once again blurred and then disappeared.

Deacon Yun Hua couldn't help cursing. Nie Li merged with the Shadow Devil Demon spirit is too hard to deal with since he quickly disappeared, nowhere to be found.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Deacon Yun Hua kept throwing attacks towards the spot where the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit disappeared, causing stones on the ground to be flying everywhere. However, Nie Li did not appear.

"This damn thing is not using a stealth combat ability!" cursed Deacon Yun Hua in shock. Many assassin-type demon spirits are able to use stealth. However, stealth skills have one flaw, which is, when it's under attack, it will automatically reappear.

What the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit uses, isn't a stealth combat ability, but the very rare void combat ability. Which is turning itself into an existence similar to air, able to have the attacks pass through it. However, the void combat ability has a weakness to it. Once it enters into the void-form, its movements will be slowed down, comparable to a turtle. However, the void combat ability is very rarely seen. It's a rare ability of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. Ordinary people would not have been able to see it before, not to mention know its weakness.

Deacon Yun Hua paused. After so long, he still couldn't find Nie Li's location. He already had thoughts of retreating. However, the death of two of his underlings caused him to be unwilling to do so.

'One day, I'll destroy your whole Heavenly Marks Family!' Deacon Yun Hua angrily thought to himself. However, it's just a thought.

Although the Heavenly Marks Family has declined, it's still an Aristocratic Family of Glory City. It's still under the protection of Glory City. Therefore, if the Dark Guild wants to destroy Glory City, they will have to take down the whole Glory City, and this kind of matter isn't something that can be decided by him.

Suddenly, distant rustling sounds came from the far end of the woods. Several figures were coming at a fast speed.

It's the people of Heavenly Marks Family!

Deacon Yun Hua's eye contracted, and leaped up into the sky, madly running out.

Nie Li's eyes slightly narrowed. Since reinforcements came, there was nothing that he needs to be worried about. He suddenly reappeared, and the sharp sickle chopped towards Deacon Yun Hua.

Nie Li's movement is shockingly fast after he merged with the Shadow Devil Demon spirit, like a mantis hunting.

Feeling the sudden attack, Deacon Yun Hua was shocked. He immediately turned around to dodge, however, he was a step too late.

Pssh!

A wound was left on his leg, fresh blood spewing around.

"Damn!" Deacon Yun Hua never thought that the attacking speed of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit would be so fast. It's much faster compared to the previous attack.

Deacon Yun Hua leaped far away, a few ups and downs and disappeared from the dark forest.

Because of his cultivation, Nie Li estimated that he wouldn't be able to catch up. A human voice came from behind, it should be the elders arriving. Nie Li's body slightly moved. The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit slowly withdrew back into his soul realm. His body changed back to his ordinary looks.

Whoosh!

Three figures arrived in front of Nie Li. The leading one is elder Nie En, the other two were Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori, two brothers. The two brothers, Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori are older than Nie Li by a few years. Nie Xiaofeng is already a 2-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist and Nie Xiaori is a 1-star Silver rank Fighter.

Nie Li's relation with the two brothers are not that good. They would often mock at Nie Li's weak talent.

"Nie Li, you got Nie Yu to inform that there are three people from the Dark Guild here, where are they?" Nie En asked in a stern voice. He then sniffed, noticing a bloody smell from the forest.

"One ran towards that direction, the other two are on the floor." Nie Li continued, "The one that ran away had the strength of a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. He merged with the Black Star Tiger Demon Spirit. Elder, you have to be careful. That person also sustained some injuries, hence there will be traces of blood.

Hearing Nie Li's words, elder Nie En looked at Nie Li in surprise. He vaguely felt that the current Nie Li seems to be different from the usual Nie Li.

"I'll go and chase after him, the two of you will remain here!" elder Nie En said in a stern voice. If the opponent is really a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, then the two brothers would be no use against him.

Nie En leaped, chasing after the direction where Deacon Yun Hua escaped. After a moment, his figure disappeared from the dark forest.

Seeing as Nie En ran far away, Xiao Feng and Xiao Ri both took a glimpse at Nie Li, their faces flashed a hint of disgust in them.

"Why would people from the Dark Guild even come here. If you lied to elder Nie En, you should know of the consequences…" Xiao Ri said, coldly snorting. He's wearing a black cloak. The twenty year old him is a head taller than Nie Li. His eyes had disdain within them when he looked at Nie Li.

Hearing Xiao Ri's words, Nie Li slightly frowned and said, "Bluffing you guys? There's two corpse on the ground there, can't you see?"

Although he doesn't like the two brothers, they are still members of the Heavenly Marks Family. After experiencing the destruction of Glory City in his previous life, with all of the members of the Heavenly Marks Family dying under the claws of demon beasts, his personal grudges don't mean much.

Nie Xiaofeng is older than Nie Xiaori by one year, and was slightly more calm compared to Xiao Ri. Because of their parent's generation not getting along, they themselves do not get along with Nie Li. However, Nie Xiaofeng realized that the Nie Li today is different from the usual Nie Li. He actually dared to talk back to them so confidently.

The three of them moved forward a distance, and Xiao Feng and Xiao Ri saw the corpses of Liu Qing and Liu Yan.

They never imagined that there would really be two corpses.

"How did they die?" Xiao Ri froze for a moment, frowned and asked again, "You're the one that killed them?"

Nie Li did not answer his question, but bent down and examined Liu Qing and Liu Yan. He found two Dark Guild tokens on the two corpses.

"It's really the people from the Dark Guild!" Nie Xiaori snorted, "Probably two dumb thieves, coming to our Heavenly Marks Family to steal and was found by you."

Because of Nie Li's cultivation not even reaching 1-star Bronze rank, the strength of these two dumb thieves also couldn't be much.

Nie Xiaofeng stared at Nie Xiaori, his face flashed with doubts. He also bent down, and ripped a few Silver rank armours from Liu Qing and Liu Yan's corpses. His right hand pinched the two corpses and said, "It's two Silver rank Fighters!"

"Silver rank? How can this be? Big bro, are you seeing it wrongly?" Nie Xiaori cried out.

"It is indeed Silver rank. There is Silver rank armour on their bodies, the strength of their bodies should be higher than yours," Nie Xiaofeng said, without any doubts in his tone.

At this moment, whether if it's Nie Xiaofeng or Nie Xiaori, they had their gazes on Nie Li.

"You're the one that killed them?"

Nie Li shrugged and said, "I never said that I was the one who killed them. They could have killed themselves."

This matter is fishy. Both Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori frowned. Could it be that there are experts around this area? Since this expert helped to kill the people from the Dark Guild, they shouldn't be an enemy of the Heavenly Marks Family.

Nie Xiaori's gaze swept across Nie Li. He felt that Nie Li is too suspicious. However, no matter how he thinks about it, it's absolutely impossible for Nie Li to reach Silver rank in just few months. Not to mention Nie Li's strength isn't stronger than an ordinary Silver rank.


	58. Chapter 58 - Genius?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 58 – Genius Class's Student?**

The two brothers refuse to believe that Nie Li's strength would actually be raised to such a frightening degree.

"Won't elder Nie En be in danger?" Nie Xiaori frowned and ask. Elder Nie En has been chasing the other Dark Guild member for quite some time now and has yet to return.

"Relax, he shouldn't have any problems." Nie Xiaofeng shook his head and said, "This is the territory of the Heavenly Marks Family. Those people of the Dark Guild are only 5-star Silver rank at most and elder Nie En is a 3-star Gold rank Fighter. There won't be any problems."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Sounds of fighting was coming from the depths of the forest. However, the sound quickly died.

After a long time, there was no more enemy movements.

A figure could be seen coming back.

"It's elder Nie En! Elder Nie En is back!"

Nie En landed in front of them, his face was stern.

"Elder Nie En, how was it? Did you catch up with him?" Nie Xiaofeng asked.

Elder Nie En shook his head and said, "The opponent was a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. After he merged with the Black Star Tiger Demon Spirit, his strength became very strong. Furthermore, he had some methods to elude me. I could not caught up to him, he escaped!"

Hearing Nie En's words, Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori both looked at each other. 'That Demon Spiritualist managed to escape under elder Nie En's hands, he's not a simple!'

Seeing the two corpses on the ground, Nie En frowned. This matter is a little too strange. Why would people from the Dark Guild appear here? And also, who is the one that killed them? Could it be that there are internal conflicts within the Dark Guild and they are killing each other in their territory? But that shouldn't be possible. Is there a mysterious expert lurking around, helping the Heavenly Marks Family by killing these two Dark Guild members?

That mysterious expert killed two Silver ranks and at the same time, wounded a 5-Star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. That expert should at least be Gold rank! Who exactly is it that helped the Heavenly Marks Family? Why didn't that expert appear after helping the Heavenly Marks Family?

Although he's still a little suspicious about Nie Li, elder Nie En never thought that it was Nie Li who killed the two dark guild members and wounded Deacon Yun Hua. When Nie Li left the family to the Holy Orchid Institute, he's not a 1-star Bronze rank yet. It's impossible for him to reach Silver rank after a short school term.

Nie En squatted down and examined the two corpses. Liu Qing and Liu Yan showed no signs of a fierce fight, but they were killed by a sharp object that struck their fatal spots. The wounds are also in weird jagged shapes.

"Such powerful means of killing!" Nie En was secretly shocked in his heart. Even if it's him, he couldn't kill two 3-star Silver rank Fighters so easily. Furthermore, the weapon that the mysterious expert used is somewhat strange. He has never seen marks like these before.

"Nie Li, follow me. Report everything about how you found the three people from the Dark Guild and everything that happened afterwards to the Patriarch!" Nie En thought awhile and said. Then he threw a glance at Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori, "The two of you will carry these two corpses back, and have them examined by Patriarch!"

"Yes, elder Nie En!" Nie Li nodded his head.

"Yes!" Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaofeng both carried one corpse each and followed behind Nie En.

They just walked a few steps out and saw Nie Yu's figure hastily coming over. Her speed is much slower compared to elder Nie En and the rest, therefore she only just arrived.

"Big brother Nie Li, how are you? Are you okay?" Nie Yu's tender face was stained with tear, concern filling her eyes.

"Rest assured, big brother Nie Li is fine," Nie Li smiled rubbing Nie Yu's head.

"En" Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Yu then felt relieved, and followed behind Nie Li.

Heavenly Marks Family's Ancestral Hall

The Ancestral Hall was lit up with members of the Heavenly Marks Family armed, holding torches. They know that people from the Dark Guild came into their territory. They were awake, prepared to engage in battle.

After seeing Nie En and company coming, the crowd split a path open for them.

Nie Hai, the Patriarch of the Heavenly Marks Family, is currently sitting on the main seat. He was dressed in a grey robe, a long white beard was growing on his stern face. He was emitting a kind of majestic aura from him.

"Nie En, what's going on?" Nie Hai asked.

"Patriarch, there were three sneaky thieves from the Dark Guild. They were probably trying to steal something from our Heavenly Marks Family. Two of them were killed, one escaped!" Nie En replied, cupping his hands.

[TLN: Cupping his hands as in… Like those Chinese dramas about ancient Chinese times etc.. Where people cup their hands when replying an elder/superior. Something like that :/]

Nie Hai took a glance at the two corpses on the floor, feeling slightly relieved, and said, "Good thing that it's just three people. Although, I'm not sure what they came here for. They were definitely up to nothing good. My Heavenly Marks Family doesn't have anything for the Dark Guild to covet after. They are probably here to inquire the situation of our Heavenly Marks Family. Double up the patrol for these next few days!"

"Yes!" The guards of Heavenly Marks Family by the side answered.

"You're the one who killed these two?" With a glance, Nie Hai could tell that those two corpses had at least Silver rank strength.

"No, not me," Nie En said, shaking his head.

"Then it's Xiao Feng and Xiao Ri?" Nie Hai praised, "Xiao Feng, Xiao Ri, your cultivation has been rising very fast!"

Hearing Nie Hai's words, Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori felt their face burning.

"Patriarch, we did not do it!" Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori hurriedly replied. They dared not impersonate the credit of others.

Nie Hai slightly frowned upon hearing their answers, and curiously asked, "Then who is the one that did it?"

There is only Nie En, Nie Xiaofeng, and Nie Xiaori three people dispatched to go after those few people from the Dark Guild. If it wasn't them, then who did it?

"By the time I arrived, they had already died. Only Nie Li was present when it happened," Nie En said truthfully.

At this moment, everyone's eyes fell onto Nie Li, feeling ridiculous. How could Nie Li take on two Silver rank Fighters with his cultivation?

"I also don't know. I only saw a black shadow flash and the two of them fell onto the ground just like that," Nie Li shrugged, pretending to be innocent. He still does not want to reveal his own strength yet.

"A black shadow flashed?" Everyone was slightly surprised.

Elder Nie En was silent for a moment before he squatted down, pointing towards the two Silver rank Fighter's corpse, and said, "Patriarch, have a look at the wound. It's done with some sort of weapon and this weapon is extremely weird. I can't think of anyone in Glory City using this kind of weapon."

Everyone's gaze fell onto the wounds of the two corpse.

"These two people were taken out by striking their fatal points, a one hit kill!" Elder Nie En took a deep breath and said.

Everyone began to look at each other. Within their clan, there was no one using this kind of weapon, so who killed these two? Could it be that the back mountains had a hidden master? They are all wondering if that expert is an enemy or a friend. However, no matter if it's a friend or an enemy, having such a person hiding behind the back mountains caused them to feel uneasy.

"Since someone helped us kill the people of the Dark Guild, they should be standing on Glory City's side. Therefore, there shouldn't be a problem." Nie Hai said, "This matter no longer needs to be a cause for concern. The main point is, why did the people of the Dark Guild come here. For safety reasons, our Heavenly Marks Family must enter into a battle state and the defence within the family must change a little.

At this moment, beside Nie Hai, Elder Nie Wei's gaze fell on Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, when did you come back?"

Hearing Elder Nie Wei's question, Nie Li couldn't help but to feel his scalp tingling. Within the Heavenly Marks Family, the hardest to get along with was Elder Nie Wei. Nie Wei is the enforcement elder of the Heavenly Marks Family. Any wrongs done by the members of the family will be punished by Elder Nie Wei, therefore, Nie Wei's position within the clan is only lower to Nie Hai.

Within the Heavenly Marks Family, the one that Nie Li hates the most, aside from Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori, would be Nie Wei. In his previous life, he was punished lots of time by Nie Wei. Nie Wei also has another identity, which is the grandfather of Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori.

Nie Li thought more than once, because his household doesn't get along with their household, that Nie Wei punishing Nie Li base on personal grudges.

"Elder, I have just returned today!" Nie Li cupped his hand and said.

Nie Wei snorted, reprimand, "Nie Li, do you admit your mistake?"

Nie Li is a little confused, curiously asked, "Nie Li doesn't get what you're saying, asking Elder Nie Wei to please explain!"

"Nie Li, you did not study properly like you should at school and got in quite a bit of trouble. I heard that you provoked a direct descendant of the Sacred Family, causing them to suppress our Heavenly Marks Family. Are you sure that no such thing happened?" Nie Wei asked, strictly.

Hearing Elder Nie Wei's words, everyone had their gaze on Nie Li. During this period of time, they had their hardest times, being suppressed by the Sacred Family and had all kinds of business suffering heavy losses, are all these related to Nie Li?

Nie Hai hearing Elder Nie Wei's words, he frowned, looked at Nie Li and sternly asked, "Nie Li, is that true?"

Nie Li had no choice. He nodded his head and said, "True, that was me."

"You did not follow the family's instruction in the Holy Orchid Institute, provoked troubles that caused the family to suffer losses. You must be punished by one hundred strikes by cane, don't you agree?" Elder Nie Wei's gaze is closely fixed on Nie Li, giving a kind of imposing.

Hearing Nie Wei's words, Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori looked at each other and smiled, taking joy in Nie Li's misfortune. Now, Nie Li is doomed, falling into their grandfather's hands.

There are a total of eight branches within Heavenly Marks Family. There are some conflicts within these branches. Although when enemy comes, everyone will be united to fight off. But normally, they are fighting nonstop for their own interest and position within the family.

Some of the elders from the branch that Nie Li belongs to wants to help Nie Li but they were silent. After all, regarding this matter, Nie Li has indeed made a mistake. What Nie Wei is doing is correct, hence they have nothing to argue about.

Nie En frowned, he is also from Nie Li's branch. He thought awhile, cupped his hands and said, "Patriarch, Nie Li is still a kid, furthermore, his cultivation is so weak. Punishing him with a hundred strikes by cane is a little too severe. After one strike, he probably won't even be able to get off his bed for two months."

Elder Nie Wei refuted, "Elder Nie En, favouring the younger generations like this is wrong. The mistake Nie Li did is unforgivable. If the Alchemist Association did not help us out of the difficult situation, I can't even imagine what sort of situation our family would fall into. I'm afraid that we'd lose our standings as an Aristocratic Family! Such a huge mistake, punishing him with only a hundred strikes by cane is already considered light!" Nie Wei's both eyes widened, coldly started at Nie Li, "Nie Li, what else do you have to say for yourself?"

Nie Li doesn't have any emotion on his face. In his previous life, Nie Li was afraid of Nie Wei the most, just seeing him would get him scared to the point his hair would stand upright, being unable to speak. However, in this life, he did not even put Nie Wei in his eyes.

Nie Hai frowned, silent for a moment and said, "I have just gotten news that Nie Li has just been accepted into the Holy Orchid Institute's Genius class, he will be the focus of nurturing. If he gets a hundred strikes by cane, I'm afraid that it will delay his studies!"

Nie Hai still helped Nie Li to speak. As a Patriarch of the family, results of the members of his family, he's the first one to know. When he heard that Nie Li reached 1-star Bronze rank and is accepted into the genius class, he had doubts. One of the doubts is how did Nie Li raise his cultivation so fast to actually reach 1-star Bronze rank. The other one would be, why would Holy Orchid Institute accept someone that had just step into 1-star Bronze rank into the genius class?

When they heard Nie Hai's words, everyone looked at Nie Li with shock. They all clearly know of Nie Li's cultivating talent, and he was actually accepted into the Genius class of Holy Orchid Institute. This news is just to shocking.

Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori, the two brothers also had unbelievable expressions on their faces. They clearly know of Nie Li's cultivation, but he was actually accepted into the Genius class. Is this news fake? Even they were not eligible to enter the Genius class at Holy Orchid Institute. However, this was said by the Patriarch himself, therefore they do not dare to question it.


	59. Chapter 59 - Director Yang

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 59 – Director Yang paying a visit**

Over the years, the number of the Heavenly Marks Family's younger generations entering the Genius class is only a dozen. Although some were not able to enter into the Genius class, that does not mean that they do not have any value in nurturing. However, those who entered into the Genius class, are those with extraordinary talents. Ultimately, having shocking achievements.

Nie Hai, as a Patriarch, has always been impartial. He has never favored one branch, therefore, therefore, he has his prestige within the family.

"Nie Li, what do you say in your defense? Why would you offend the Sacred Family?" Nie Hai looked at Nie Li and asked. In his view, Nie Li is not someone who would offend people without a reason among the younger generations. Furthermore, now that Nie Li has been accepted into the Genius class at the Holy Orchid Institute, he already has the qualifications to be the focus of nurturing.

"Patriarch, it's true that I offended the Sacred Family and brought troubles for the Heavenly Marks Family. However, didn't I solve the problem?" Nie Li said, neither obsequious nor supercilious. He still has to show respect towards Nie Hai. After rebirth, he will not face the majestic Nie Hai like a coward. Nie Li's mental state is already above those people.

Nie Hai looked at Nie Li, a little surprised. He has a feeling that today's Nie Li is not the same as the usual one. When facing him, Nie Li is not timid. He is facing the Patriarch with magnanimity and demeanor.

"Hahaha, that's funny. We were helped by the Alchemist Association and, therefore, were rid of the Sacred Family's suppression. The Alchemist Association needs our help with various herbs and in exchange they help our Heavenly Marks Family. What has it got to do with you? How big is your ability for you to actually say that you helped our Heavenly Marks Family to solve our problems?" Nie Xiaori said. He said this because he was asked to by Nie Wei.

Hearing Nie Xiaori's words, Nie Li lightly glanced at Nie Xiaori and the Nie Wei and said, "That's really funny. The position of the Alchemist Association within Glory City is extraordinary, comparable to the three Major families. Why would they help the weak, little Heavenly Marks Family? Is it just because the Heavenly Marks Family knows how to grow herbs? There are many families out there that knows how to grow herbs. Furthermore, why would they give thirty percent of the acquisition price to the Heavenly Marks Family?"

Nie Hai and others were slightly startled. This is also the question that lied within their hearts. The Alchemist Association did not only just help the Heavenly Marks Family, it's trying to get on their good side. However, they are curious as to why such a powerful existence, like the Alchemist Association, would it try to get on the Heavenly Marks Family's good side? It doesn't make sense.

Seeing the indifferent and calm Nie Li, whether if it's Nie Hai, Nie Wei, Nie En or various higher ups of the Heavenly Marks Family, they were all curious. Could it be that all this is really linked to Nie Li?

Nie Li's father, Nie Ming by the side saw how Nie Li contradicted the enforcement elder, and he had already began to panic. He doesn't have any cultivation, and is only a member of the branch family. Which also means that he was no different from a farmer. When he saw the scene before him, he quickly knelt down and said, "Patriarch, Nie Li is still young, he doesn't know anything. I'm willing to take the punishment on his behalf, please show mercy to him!"

"Father, get up!" said Nie Li, watching Nie Ming kneel down, and frowned. He immediately went to his father and helped him up. His father is a honest man, "Father, you don't need to kneel to anyone!"

"Xiao Li, you have made a grave mistake, and still don't admit!" Nie Ming scolded. In his view, if Nie Li were to admit his mistake, there is still chance to ask for mercy. However, Nie Li contradicting the Patriarch like this would only make things more complicated.

Seeing Nie Ming kneeling down, made Nie Li feel a little sour in his nose. No matter if it's his previous life or his present life, his father did too much for him. In his previous life, he had his father suffer too much, in this life, he will not let his father suffer even a little. Nie Li clenched his fist tightly, and angrily glared at Nie Wei, Nie Xiaori, Nie Xiaofeng and the bunch.

Nie Hai looked at Nie Li. He vaguely had a feeling that the Alchemist Association protecting the Heavenly Marks Family must have something to do with Nie Li. He lowered his head towards Nie Ming and said, "Nie Ming, quickly stand up. Before this matter is clarified, no one will give Nie Li any punishment. Although Nie Li has indeed provoked the Sacred Family, our Heavenly Marks Family did not suffer any losses. Therefore, no one will punish Nie Li freely!"

Hearing Nie Hai's words, Nie Ming had a confused expression. He stood up in doubts, 'The Patriarch is not pursuing this matter?'

Regarding this matter, he's still a little foggy.

"Patriarch, if we don't deal with Nie Li, we will not be able to convince the public. Even if this matter did not bring any substantial losses to the family, Nie Li offending the Sacred Family is a fact. Who knows if the Sacred Family might find a way to trouble us in the future?" Elder Nie Wei said while frowning.

"Grand Elder, are you a member of the Heavenly Marks Family or the Sacred Family?" Nie Li coldly snorted, asked.

"Presumptuous! What makes you qualified to talk to me in this way? No rules no standard! I'm enforcing our family rules!" Nie Wei furiously snorted.

"Grand Elder, I don't think that this matter is this simple. Xiao Li isn't a trouble maker, what if this thing is started by the Sacred Family? It's not necessary that the wrongs are at Xiao Li. Since this matter has passed, just let it go." Elder Nie En said, obviously trying to help Nie Li. If Nie Wei punished Nie Li, then Nie En's prestige among the branches will still be somewhat affected.

"Is Grand Elder really enforcing the rule? Previously when Nie Xiaori hit a member of the Tian Ling Family, all you did is send some gift. Why didn't I see Grand Elder Nie Wei punish Nie Xiaori?" Nie Li pressed on.

"These two matters cannot be compared. Nie Xiaori's conflict with a younger generation of the Tian Ling Family is because of the family's interest. Furthermore, the strength of the Tian Ling Family cannot be compared to the Sacred Family!" Nie Wei's face is sullen. Nie Li really ate the guts of a leopard, actually dared to confront him. But what makes him feel depressed is that, regarding this matter, Nie Hai actually stood on Nie Li's side, and he can't afford a confrontation with the Patriarch.

"Grand Elder did not give any investigation, how do you know that I did not have conflict with the Sacred Family for our family's interest? Just because you can't afford to offend the Sacred Family, you'll punish me, just to give the Sacred Family a reason to leave us alone? If Heavenly Marks Family can't even protect its members, then there's no point in staying in this family!" Nie Li said, coldly gazing at Nie Wei.

The whole hall was shocked.

Everyone never imagined that Nie Li would actually say such words. This is not just simply contradicting the Grand Elder. Nie Li's meaning is that he want's to leave the Heavenly Marks Family!

Previously, Nie Li's impression to everyone has always been timid. But today, he actually said such things in front of the Patriarch and all the elders.

Nie Ming was already so scared he was shivering. He heavily scolded, "Xiao Li, what are you saying?! Hurry up and apologize to the Patriarch!"

"Hmph, your wings have grown so much that you actually want to quit the clan? Don't forget, it's the shelter and nurturing of the Heavenly Marks Family that you have what you have today!" Grand Elder Nie Wei coldly said, "Ungrateful little bastard!"

"The Heavenly Marks Family is our family, therefore there's nothing wrong with the Heavenly Marks Family providing me shelter. However, it's not the Heavenly Marks Family that raised me. It's my parents that have worked hard daily to grow herbs to raise me. They have also paid the Heavenly Marks Family with their hard work. Therefore, we don't owe anyone, I, Nie Li don't owe anyone!" Nie Li straightened his body and refuted.

"This is outrageous! Presumptuous!" Nie Wei had a livid expression. Nie Wei still wanted to scold Nie Li, however, he was stopped by Nie Hai.

Nie Ming anxiously pulled Nie Li. He has no idea what's wrong with Nie Li, Nie Li has always been timid in the past. But today, he was contradicting the Grand Elder and the Patriarch.

Nie Hai slightly squinted his eyes, looking at Nie Li. Today, Nie Li's reasoned debate caused him to look at Nie Li in a different view. Facing with so many elders, he does show any form of cowardice, like he did in the past. Nie Hai smiled and said, "What Nie Li said is correct. The Heavenly Marks Family is everyone's family. Everyone has been contributing to the family, therefore, protecting the members is the responsibility of the family. Before this matter is thoroughly investigated, no one is to be punished!"

Nie Wei doesn't get it, what's wrong with the Patriarch today. Nie Li said some outrageous words and Nie Hai is actually still standing on Nie Li's side, protecting Nie Li, just what does this mean?

Hearing Nie Hai's words, including Nie Ming, everyone was dumbfounded. They originally thought that Nie Li contradicting the Grand Elder like this, even if he isn't kicked out of the family, he still won't be able to escape punishment. However, Nie Hai did not mind what Nie Li said at all. Instead, he is constantly helping Nie Li.

Nie Wei frowned, secretly thinking, 'Nie Hai, this old fox, is not right! Nie Hai is too lenient with Nie Li, which doesn't make sense!'

Elder Nie En and bunch were all looking at Nie Li, thinking of something.

After he heard Nie Hai's words, Nie Li's mood lightened up. After all, he still has feelings towards the Heavenly Marks Family. The reason why he said all that is because he is unhappy with some of the people in the Heavenly Marks Family. Since Patriarch Nie Hai is so generous about this matter, then everything is fine.

"Nie Li, you just came back from school and experienced so much. First, go home and take a rest. Tomorrow grandpa will test you and see how have you been faring in your cultivation." Nie Hai stood up, stretched and said, laughing.

At this moment, everyone was shocked. Not only did Nie Hai not pursue Nie Li's mistake, he even wants to pull himself closer to Nie Li.

Hearing Nie Hai's words, Nie Ming can't help but to be emotional. Patriarch Nie Hai actually wants to test Nie Li's cultivation progress himself. This is an absolutely a great honour! After all, Nie Li is not a direct descendant of Nie Hai. Therefore, isn't Nie Hai treating Nie Li a little too well?

Everyone looked at each other, but were unable to figure out what's going on.

After hearing Nie Hai's words, Nie Li understood. Nie Hai probably realised something. After all, Nie Hai is a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, therefore, he might have detected the demon spirit aura that was within his body. After Nie Li thought about the matter with the Alchemist Association, he knew it's not difficult to link them.

That being the case, Nie Li also do not intend to hide any longer. Even if it's not for himself, he must fight for some interest for his parents, uncle, and aunt.

Just when these people were flabbergasted, a member of the clan hurriedly ran in and said to Nie Hai, "Patriarch, Director Yang of the Alchemist Association has come!"

"Director Yang?" Whether if it's Nie En, Nie Wei, or Nie Hai, all of them had expressions of surprise.

They never expected that Director Yang of Alchemist Association would come personally and pay a visit to their Heavenly Marks Family deep in the night. They had many contacts with the Alchemist Association, naturally they would know about Director Yang's position within Alchemist Association. She is a powerhouse within Alchemist Association aside from the President and Elders.

A figure like Director Yang, just a casual word of hers could devastate an Aristocratic Family. At the same time, it can also lead an Aristocratic Family into prosperity. This time, when the Sacred Family was suppressing the Heavenly Marks Family, causing them to be in a poor situation, Director Yang was the one that helped to solve the problem.

The Alchemist Association is an existence comparable to the three Major families. Its influence within Glory City is even greater than the Sacred Family and the Divine Family. It became only second to the Snow Wind Family who has a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist and the City Lord of Glory City. Facing Director Yang made even Nie Hai respectful.


	60. Chapter 60 - Reverse

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 60 – Reverse**

Hearing that Director Yang has arrived, everyone went into mess, overwhelmed by the news.

"Hurry up and get into ceremonial formation! Meet her at the main hall!" Nie Hai hurriedly said. Facing this kind of powerful figure, they do not dare to become negligent.

Just when everyone was in formation, a group of people quickly arrived. The one leading is the curvy and seductive Director Yang. Although she's a woman, no one in the Heavenly Marks Family had the slightest contempt for her in their hearts. She is, after all, a powerful existence.

Director Yang fastened her pace when she walked in. Her gaze swept passed everyone and fell onto Nie Li and felt relieved. Her underlings have been keeping an eye on the Heavenly Marks Family's territory. Any kind of dispute within the Heavenly Marks Family cannot escape her scouts. When she heard that Nie Li had returned to the Heavenly Marks Family, Director Yang already wanted to come immediately to discuss some matters with him. Originally, she intended to come over tomorrow to look for Nie Li; however, when she heard of the Dark Guild's sneak attack, she hurried over quickly into the late night.

Aside from Nie Li, Director Yang could not think of another reason that would attract the attention of the Dark Guild. She's worried that those people are trying to assassinate Nie Li. Currently, Nie Li is her Alchemist Association's biggest partner, and there might still be a lot more things that she can work on together with him. Therefore, nothing must to happen to Nie Li.

Seeing that Nie Li is safe, Director Yang felt relieved.

"Hurry up and get a cup of tea for Director Yang!" Nie Hai hurriedly called out to several maids.

"No need," Director Yang said, waving her hand. Her objective in coming here is to guarantee the safety of Nie Li, not here to drink tea. Her eyes met with Nie Li, communicating with him through their eyes.

This scene fell to the eyes of Nie Hai, and he immediately figured it out. It seems that Nie Li does indeed has some connection with the Alchemist Association. However, what he can't figure out is why would the Alchemist Association put so much importance on Nie Li?

Director Yang went silent for a moment, lightly smiled towards Nie Hai and bunch and said, "Patriarch Nie Hai, I heard that you were under the assault of the Dark Guild."

"Indeed that's the case. Director Yang, these two are from the Dark Guild. Aside from these two, there is one that got away, but was wounded." Nie Hai pointed to the two corpses on the ground and said.

Yang Xin's gaze fell onto the two corpses. She was silent for a moment. Without a doubt, the target of these people should be Nie Li, therefore, they wouldn't let this off that easily. She turned her gaze back to Nie Hai and said, "Patriarch Nie Hai, there is a matter that I must discuss with you, is that possible?"

"Please tell!" Nie Hai said, extremely polite. His expression was very humble.

"I'm afraid that the Dark Guild will return to accomplish their objective. I'm worried for the safety of the Heavenly Marks Family, therefore, I intend to dispatch several Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists here to help guard the Heavenly Marks Family. What's your opinion on that?" Yang Xin said. Although she says it's for protecting the Heavenly Marks Family, truth is, the one she wants to protect is Nie Li, nothing more.

"You wish to dispatch several Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists?" Nie Hai was surprised beyond words. His doubts in his heart became more and more heavy. Just what method did Nie Li use to get the Alchemist Association to help them out so much? Not only are they willing to pay a higher price to acquire herbs from the Heavenly Marks Family, they are also willing to dispatch Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists to help them out.

"I don't think this is right!" Grand Elder Nie Wei by the side said. He wrinkled his brows, 'What's the motive of the Alchemist Association by sending Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists over?'

"What is wrong?" Nie Li looked towards Nie Wei and said, "Perhaps the Grand Elder feels that the Alchemist Association is trying to harm our Heavenly Marks Family? Grand Elder is measuring the belly of a gentlemen with a heart of a nasty person!"

[TLN: It means erm… Using the mind of a despicable character to measure a man of noble conduct.]

"Outrageous! Who are you implying is a nasty person?!" Nie Wei scolded angrily. This Nie Li is too outrageous. He would actually talk back to him in front of everyone.

Nie Ming anxiously pulled Nie Li's shirt. Offending the Grand Elder like this, the consequences would be serious. With their current position in the family, there is absolutely no way to compete against the Grand Elder Nie Wei. Even if Grand Elder Nie Wei does not do anything to Nie Li today, who knows if he might take revenge later in the future.

Seeing Nie Wei reprimanding Nie Li, Yang Xin understood. It seems that Nie Li did not tell everything to his family, this Nie Wei's relationship with Nie Li isn't very good. Yang Xin slightly narrowed her eyes. Nie Li's importance is without a doubt very high, therefore, of course she will back Nie Li up.

"Patriarch Nie Hai, I realised that there are some people here that have some opinion towards the Alchemist Association. Does that mean that the Alchemist Association no longer has the need to cooperate with the Heavenly Marks Family?" Yang Xin coldly snorted as her face turned cold. After being in power for long time, her facial expression could change whenever she liked. Even the surrounding air could feel the chill.

Nie Wei hurriedly explained, "Director Yang, I do not mean it this way…" He didn't dare to offend the Alchemist Association. He only feels that the Alchemist Association sending Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists over is a little strange, therefore, he voiced out to remind Nie Hai. However, after being refuted this way by Nie Li, the nature of this issue changed. If the Alchemist Association refused to cooperate with the Heavenly Marks Family because of this issue, he'd become a criminal within the family. Within his heart, he cursed Nie Li over and over for blabbing out in this kind of situation. However, Nie Hai is favouring Nie Li which caused Nie Wei to feel depressed.

After knowing the relationship between Nie Li and the Alchemist Association, how could Nie Hai punish Nie Li?

After coldly sweeping her gaze on Nie Wei, Yang Xin snorted and said, "I'm currently talking with Patriarch Nie Hai, why are you interrupting?"

Hearing Yang Xin's words, Nie Wei opened his mouth, his face turning red. Although he is not happy with Yang Xin, he did not say anything. After all, a word from Yang Xin could decide the fate of the Heavenly Marks Family. How could he dare to be rash? As a Grand Elder of an Aristocratic family, being berated by a twenty-thirty year old lady, and not being able to talk back, one can imagine how depressing it is.

"I assume that this is the Grand Elder of the Nie Family?" Yang Xin looked at Nie Hai and asked.

Hearing that there is a little cold anger within Yang Xin's tone, Nie Hai embarrassedly said, "Correct. The Grand Elder's words didn't mean to offend Director Yang. I hope that Director Yang can forgive him," Nie Hai threw a wink at Nie Li, wanting to get Nie Li's help with Yang Xin's anger. However, Nie Li turned his head away, ignoring the Patriarch.

Not having dignity of a Patriarch in front of Yang Xin is fine, but when facing his own clansmen, he's still helpless. However, he can only smile bitterly. He obviously saw through it, the reason why Yang Xin cooperated with the Heavenly Marks Family, is all because of Nie Li.

"I suggest that this person leaves. If this kind of person remains as a Grand Elder within the Heavenly Marks Family, then the Alchemist Association will stop our cooperation with the Heavenly Marks Family," Yang Xin lightly said.

Nie Hai inhaled a deep breath. What she means is that she want them to rid Nie Wei of his Grand Elder position. The Alchemist Association now holds the fate of his Heavenly Marks Family, therefore he doesn't dare to be rash. The Alchemist Association is not a joke, if they stop cooperating with the Heavenly Marks Family, there would be countless families out there that will grab the chance to suppress the Heavenly Marks Family.

"From today onwards, Nie Wei will no longer be the Grand Elder and Enforcement Elder of my Heavenly Marks Family. His position will be taken over by Elder Nie En!" Nie Hai publicly announced.

Nie Wei opened his mouth, wanting to say something. However, he looked at the Alchemist Association's Yang Xin and her bunch. He understood that there was no more room for discussion. He can only swallow what he's about to say. Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori were as purple as creamy eggplants. The reason for them being so arrogant within the Heavenly Marks Family is because their grandfather is a Grand Elder.

[TLN: It originally meant pale as creamy eggplant, but my editors reminded me that eggplant ain't pale xD So my editors changed it to purple for it to make more sense.]

To be able to rid a Grand Elder of his position within the Heavenly Marks Family, this is the absolute power of the Alchemist Association.

Nie Hai continued announcing, "In addition, Nie Ming will take the post of Public Hall In-charge, Nie Kai will take the post of Farm Hall In-charge!"

Hearing Nie Hai's words, Nie Ming and Nie Kai were both dumbfounded. They were looking at Nei Hai in disbelief. They weren't the only ones, the rest of the clansmen were also in shock. The Public Hall In-charge and Farm Hall In-charge were both positions within the Heavenly Marks Family with power. One was in-charge of the finance, and the other was in-charge of herbs and other farming related stuff. Normally, it was the sons of Nie Wei that was in charge of those two positions.

"Thanks Patriarch!" Nie Ming emotionally kneel down and said.

"Thanks Patriarch!" Nie Kai also hurriedly kneel down.

Seeing his father and uncle kneel down, Nie Li couldn't help wrinkling his brows.

Nie Hai immediately waved his hands upon seeing Nie Li's expression, "There's no need for ceremony. From today on, the both of you do not need to kneel in front of me any more."

Nie Ming and Nie Kai both stood up, confused about what's going on.

Nie Wei, Nie En and bunch seemed to have finally figure it out. Nie En's eyes were shimmering with light, whereas Nie Wei was full of frustration.

"Since the Alchemist Association is willing to dispatch people to help guard our Heavenly Marks Family, we are grateful for it, of course!" Nie Hai could see that the Alchemist Association sending people over is probably meant to protect Nie Li. His doubts within his heart began to thicken as he wondered, why the Alchemist Association would reviere Nie Li with such importance? He decided to ask Nie Li after Yang Xin leaves.

"It's late in the night, I'll no longer bother you," Yang Xin took a glance at Nie Li and said, "Everyone rest well, I'll pay a visit again tomorrow, during the day."

"It's hard for Director Yang to come back and forth. Why don't you stay the night at my Heavenly Marks Family? I'll have someone arrange for an elegant house to be open for you." Nie Hai hurriedly said, trying to get on her good side.

Yang Xin went silent for a moment, thought awhile and said, "Okay then!"

Since she'll come again tomorrow to look for Nie Li, why not just stay the night here.

"Nie Li, bring Director Yang to her house to rest," Nie Hai said to Nie Li, "I'll have someone arrange for a house to be open beside Director Yang for you."

"Yes, sir," Nie Li slightly nodded.

Yang Xin looked at Nie Hai, thinking that Nie Hai actually knows his stuff. He knows that she came to talk to Nie Li.

After bidding goodbyes to Nie Ming and Nie Kai, Nie Li lead Yang Xin to the house that Nie Hai had arranged.

Looking at Nie Li's back figure, Nie Ming and Nie Kai both understood. Nie Hai removed Nie Wei from his position, raised Nie En to Grand Elder, raised them to be in powerful positions, everything must have something to do with Nie Li. They realised that their understanding of Nie Li was becoming less and less. This time, when Nie Li returned, his changes were like heaven and earth. Regarding Nie Li's various changes, Nie Ming and Nie Kai were very pleased.


	61. Chapter 61 - Tease

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 61 – Tease**

Seeing Nie Li leaving with Yang Xin Nie Wei, Nie En, and bunch all had different expressions. They all know that from this moment onwards, Nie Li's position in the Heavenly Marks Family would no longer be the same.

As for Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori, they looked at each other, dumbfounded. They knew that from today onwards, they'd have to live with their tails between their legs.

Inside the House

[TLN: House is more like a mansion, with their own courtyard etc.. That's how ancient chinese house are like.]

Yang Xin removed her outer coat revealing a tight fitting silk clothing underneath. Lazily, she stretched her waist, completely showing that beautiful, curvy figure of hers. She does not mind the presence of Nie Li while she is unguarded. After all, Nie Li is only a thirteen year old kid.

What she didn't know is that underneath that thirteen year old shell of Nie Li, hides a matured heart. Nie Li looked at Yang Xin and had to say, at this particular moment, she was extremely sexy. The thin silk cloth caused her white skin to be roughly seen underneath. The cloth on her chest could not cover her huge plump. A deep ravine could be seen with a huge patch of white in the center.

However, Nie Li only looked with appreciation, he did not focus on any sexual ideas.

"Was the target of those people from the Dark Guild you?" Yang Xin slightly bend down, looking at Nie Li and asked.

The moment Nie Li raised his head, he saw the large piece of white on Yang Xin's chest. That perfectly round shape could not be held with one hand. A unique womanly aroma drifted towards him, leaving Nie Li a little awkward.

"Yes!" Nie Li said, slightly nodding.

Yang Xin seemed to not have noticed Nie Li's gaze. She wrinkled her brows and said, "Since you've been eyed by the Dark Guild, the Heavenly Marks Family is no longer safe for you. Why don't you move to the Alchemist Association?"

Yang Xin doesn't know why Nie Li was eyed by the Dark Guild. Could it be that the news of him giving the Alchemist Association the elixir formulas has been leaked out? However, those who know of this matter is only her and the president, no other person knows of this.

Nie Li shook his head and said, "There is another reason to this matter. Do you really think that, if they knew that the elixir formulas were given to you by me, they would only send three Silver ranks to kill me? They would more inclined to kidnap me."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin nodded her head. That would indeed be the case. Nie Li's in-depth knowledge doesn't make him seem like a thirteen year old kid. Thinking of that extraordinary and terrifying talent, Yang Xin felt relieved. After all, strange things seem to happen around Nie Li.

"Do you have any grudges with them?" Yang Xin stretched her waist again, then sat on the chair and asked. If it's just ordinary grudges then she wouldn't need to worry too much. Under normal circumstances, the Dark Guild wouldn't risk sending Gold rank experts into Glory City. If it's just Silver rank experts sent to find Nie Li, one or two Gold rank Demon Spiritualists would ensure Nie Li's safety.

"I don't have any grudges with the Dark Guild." Nie Li shook his head. During the incident in the Ancient Orchid City, Nie Li did not see Deacon Yun Hua's face. Deacon Yun Hua probably doesn't recognize Nie Li. Therefore Deacon Yun Hua has no need to take such a big risk to come over to Heavenly Marks Family to kill Nie Li. There's only one possibility. This attack was caused by the Sacred Family. Nie Li said, "If there is anyone that I've offended, that would be the Sacred Family. The Sacred Family would be the only ones that have the motive to do this!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, a hint of a cold light flashed across Yang Xin's beautiful eyes. If that's the case, wouldn't that mean that the Sacred Family has colluded with the Dark Guild? The Dark Guild is the enemy of Glory City, therefore, colluding with the Dark Guild is an absolutely intolerable offense.

"I'll have someone investigate this. If the Sacred Family is really colluding with the Dark Guild, then the City Lord will definitely not let them off easy!" Yang Xin said with a resolute and decisive look. Her words carried a hint of a chill with them. Betraying the Glory City is absolutely unforgivable.

"This time one of them escaped. The other Dark Guild assassins addressed him as Deacon Yun Hua. I'll draw a portrait of him for you," Nie Li said, taking a piece of paper from the book shelf. After a few strokes a person's image appeared. It's exactly what Deacon Yun Hua looks like.

'Even his portraying skills are so skilled. Just how monstrous is this teenager?' Yang Xin was secretly shocked in her heart. The skill to make this kind of portrait, without several years of practice, is impossible to achieve!

A drawing can put the mind in peace, thus it has a large benefit towards cultivation. Nie Li spent several decades in his past life on drawing. His skills are already on a pure blue flame level.

[TLN: That's the direct translation of it, I have no idea what it means tho. Perhaps blue flame is hotter than all other colour flame and it's trying to say that Nie Li's skills at drawing are at the peak?]

"Done!" Nie Li passed that completed portrait over to Yang Xin.

"En," Yang Xin took the drawing, and lowered her head and looked at it. She couldn't not help being surprised at how seasoned Nie Li is in his brush strokes. She is filled with curiosity about any other secrets that are within Nie Li, wondering what else she is unaware of about this teenager.

When Yang Xin lowered her head, through her silk clothing, two semi-ball shaped bulges could be seen. Seeing that, Nie Li couldn't help blushing red. One has to admit that Yang Xin's body figure is really seductive(**). If it was any other men looking, they'd be afraid that they wouldn't be able to maintain their self-control.

[TLN: In raw, it's written as **, but editors can try and fill in the blank xD]

As someone who has experienced two lives, Nie Li's determination is very frightening.

When Yang Xin raised her head, she saw Nie Li's face that seemed to get slightly hot. She suddenly thought of something and can't help finding it funny in her heart. Nie Li's intelligence is extraordinary. Could it be that his knowledge towards that part is also earlier than others? Does this overly mature child already have knowledge about adult things?

There has always been a rumour outside saying that Yang Xin is very flirtatious and depended on her beauty to get to her position. However the truth is not so simple. Although she likes to wear sexy clothing, she is still single and no one had the chance to become a guest of her curtains. That is because there was no one that she can look up to. Because her status is very high, the majority of the guys that try to get on her good side all have ulterior motives. Hence, Yang Xin would rather relieve herself late at night, alone, than to let those pigs have her perfect **.

The truth is Yang Xin is an extremely seductive woman. Although Nie Li had seen how enchanting she is, she did not mind. In her view, Nie Li is only a half grown child. He's a little premature, so what's the harm? Teasing Nie Li had a kind of excitement to the situation.

"Little brother, do you want to touch?" Yang Xin smiled and teasingly said., looking at Nei Li. Hearing Yang Xin's words, Nie Li was slightly stunned. He was a little embarrassed and withdrew his gaze. Yang Xin, is a little too daring. She actually said these kinds of words to Nie Li. That seductive look of hers, pairing up with such ambiguous words, a normal man would have a hard time controlling himself.

Although he's only thirteen years old, within that tender shell of his, hides a old soul. He bitterly smiled and said, "Big sister, don't play this kind of joke with me."

"Big sister isn't playing a joke on you. Just touching won't make me lose any pieces of flesh. If it's our little genius, big sister wouldn't mind at all," Yang Xin pulled Nie Li's hands and place it on her chest. She found it a little funny. Such a small child has such thoughts of her. She smiled and said, "Little brother Nie Li, how does it feel?"

Nie Li's right hand touched that amazing mound of plump and soft flesh, and that slightly raised point. He was secretly shocked, thinking that this woman had really good development. Seeing Yang Xin's playful expression, Nie Li realised that Yang Xin was purposely teasing him. This woman really thinks of him as a thirteen year old child.

Seeing Yang Xin's looks, Nie Li's brow slightly twitched. Looking down on him was an absolute mistake. In his previous life Ye Ziyun was Nie Li's most beloved, but within the several hundred years that he lived, Nie Li had some interaction with a few other woman.

It's obvious that Yang Xin's actions is meant to tease him! Nie Li pinched Yang Xin's rich plumpness, feeling that shocking softness, and let the shape change in his hand. He then seriously said, "Big sister Yang Xin, you should try decoting Purple Haze Grass and Tiger Gaze Grass and consume it. That can make them more perky."

Yang Xin was dumbfounded. She never thought that Nie Li would not have a bit of embarrassment or shyness, and would give it a pinch. After hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin's face blushed a deep red. She never had any contact with guys before. The only reason she let Nie Li touch her chest is because she treated Nie Li like a thirteen year old kid, and completely dropped her guard against him.

In that moment, Yang Xin totally forgot Nie Li's age, and treated him as a man that was similar to her age.

However, once she saw Nie Li's serious expression and and his tender words again, Yang Xin suddenly felt that Nie Li was just a kid.

This kind of strange feeling caused her to look absent-minded.

Seeing Yang Xin dazed expression, Nie Li mischievously pinched on the little bump heavily, then withdrew his hand. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Ah!" Yang Xin couldn't help but to let out a blissful moan. When Nie Li pinched her, her whole body felt as though it had an electric current going through it, causing her to quiver.

Yang Xin suddenly realised that she had a messed up appearance. Her face was flushed red, as though she was drunk. She hurriedly stood up to hide the reaction from that strange feeling in her body. Her voice slightly trembled as she said, "Little brother, you can go back to rest first. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Big sister Yang Xin, sleep well," Nie Li said childishly, revealing a child-like innocent smile, and walked out of Yang Xin's room. This woman actually treated him as a thirteen year old boy and teased him. This resulted in getting herself teased instead. Yet, Nie Li has to admit that the feeling that lingered on his hand was not bad.

As she watched Nie Li leave, Yang Xin was trapped in a daze for a long time. Her mentality was about to go haywire.

"Is that kid really only thirteen years old?" Yang Xin crazily scratched her head. Wondering if Nie Li purposely did that or not.

Her chest had a faint hint of pain. However why is it that in her heart, there is a sense of excitement and stimulation. This kind of feeling made Yang Xin feel as though her heart was being scratched by a cat.

After a long time, Yang Xin let out a long sigh after she was no longer tangling herself with that question.

"Let's have a bath first!"

The silk white cloth fell down slowly as she walked to the bathtub. Her crystal feet slowly stepped into the wooden tub. Her flawless figure was completely submerged in the hot water. Her hands unconsciously touched her perky chest. At this moment, a figure suddenly appeared within her mind. It was Nie Li.

"What am I thinking?! He's far too young! I'm more than a decade older than him!" Yang Xin shook her head, trying to expel all the distracting thoughts away. However, Nie Li's figure would uncontrollably appear. The spots that was touched by Nie Li have a little warmth left by him.

Yang Xin uncontrollably, as usual, moved her right hand slowly down between her legs.

"Oh!" A long moan, in an extremely seductive voice, sounded. Yang Xin laid in the tub for such a long period, the skin on her body became slightly red.


	62. Chapter 62 - I have money

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 62 – I have money**

The Alchemist Association worked very quickly, and dispatched a few Gold rank Demon Spiritualists and Fighters to guard the Heavenly Marks Family. This caused the guard of the Heavenly Marks Family to be even heavier. Several Aristocratic families around the Heavenly Marks Family were depressed. The Heavenly Marks Family is a tail-end existence among the Aristocratic families, so why would a family like that get the attention of the Alchemist Association?

They were both envious and jealous. With the care of the Alchemist Association, the Heavenly Marks Family's position suddenly became incomparable to the past.

Those who had a hostile relationship with the Heavenly Marks Family felt uneasy. They were afraid that the Heavenly Marks Family would take revenge on them. Those who are not close with the Heavenly Marks Family, sent representatives to befriend them.

The influence of the Alchemist Association is too great. Furthermore, now that the Alchemist Association had elixirs like the Soul Concentrating Pill, Soul Tempering Pill, and various other pills. Their influence has increased several fold. Even the Snow Wind Family has to rely on the Alchemist Association for their elixirs.

But that doesn't mean that the Heavenly Marks Family has nothing to worry about.

Aside from the Sacred Family, there is also the Dark Guild that has been hiding within the shadows. Nie Li did not dare to be careless. After he handles the matters within the family, he will continue working on his cultivation.

Although he has already reached the Silver rank, and integrated with a demon spirit, Nie Li still has a strong sense of urgency to cultivate.

Aside from cultivating, Nie Li is practising the combat skills of Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, trying to get it to the pure blue fire stage.

If Nie Li runs into Deacon Yun Hua again, he probably won't be able to escape so easily.

Just as soon as Nie Li crossed his legs to begin training, Yang Xin walked in from the outside. These last few days, Yang Xin has been hesitant to talk to Nie Li. Whenever she sees him, she would think back to the other day, causing her cheeks to be slightly flushed.

"Nie Li, did your master tell you of any other elixir formulas? For example, some mind clearing elixirs that are need to go against hallucinatory-type demon beasts, antidote elixirs for poison-type demon beast…" Yang Xin sat beside Nie Li, finally couldn't keep it any longer and asked.

"If there are new elixirs, we would be able to expand our business," said Yang Xin. The previous elixirs have extremely important significance to Glory City. She originally had orders from Gu Yan to meet with Nie Li's master. However, after waiting for several days, Nie Li's master hasn't shown himself yet. She also does not dare to ask for anything. A hidden expert, like Nie Li's master, isn't someone that is easily seen by others.

"This is big sister Yang Xin's request or president Gu Yan's?" Nie Li looked at Yang Xin and asked as he decided to tease this woman.

"It's President Gu Yan's request."

"Then, forget it. President Gu Yan has no sincerity. He wants more elixir formulas, yet he does not come to ask for them personally." Nie Li slightly closed his eyes as he said.

"President Gu Yan has been busy with refining the elixirs recently, so…" Yang Xin said, slightly embarrassed. She suddenly figured out something, revealing a charming smile, blowing at Nie Li's ears and said, "Good little brother, you have more elixir formulas with you, right? Why don't you tell big sister? No matter what you want to do, I'll agree to it." [TLN: Ahem…]

Hearing Yang Xin's words, Nie Li bitterly smiled. This devil is obviously tempting him. As he watched the amorous woman in front of him, he knew that an ordinary guy definitely couldn't resist her temptations. If he didn't share some more formula's, who knows what she might do to him. He quickly waved his hand and said, "Fine, since big sister Yang Xin asked me for them, I'll tell big sister a few more elixir formulas!"

Nie Li took out three elixir formulas: Spirit Pacifying Pill, Detoxifying Spirit Pill and, to counteract Snow Wind demon beasts, the Flame Type Cold Resistance Pill.

[TLN: Direct translate is Cold Resisting Alcohol Flame Pill, but removed Alcohol because it sounds weird and more like you'll get drunk off it instead lol]

'There's even a Flame Type Cold Resistance Pill formula?' Yang Xin's eyes lit up. Within the St. Ancestral Mountains, most of the demon beasts are Snow Wind type. Therefore, cold resistant pills are extremely useful. It's a pity that the formulas were lost thousands of years ago. With this Flame Type Cold Resistance Pill, Glory City will have a better chance at resisting the Snow Wind beasts.

"I only have these three, at the moment. These elixirs are extremely effective, especially the Flame Type Cold Resistance Pill. I believe that big sister Yang Xin knows of it's usage," Nie Li said, looking towards Yang Xin. Truthfully, he actually knows at least thirty types of cold resisting pill formulas, however, after he carefully researched each one only the raw materials of the Flame Type Cold Resistance Pills can be found within Glory City. Even though some of those cold resisting pills have a better effect, their raw materials cannot be found in Glory City.

"Thank you, little brother Nie Li. You have made great contributions to Glory City. If the City Lord knows of this, he will definitely present you with a nobility rank!" Yang Xin said emotionally.

"There's no need for me to be given a nobility rank, I have no interest for such prestige. I do hope that big sister Yang Xin can help me keep this a secret," Nie Li waved his hand.

Yang Xin couldn't help looking at Nie Li with surprise. She wonders how this monstrous child was raised. He's only a thirteen year old kid, but he's so calm. Even the thought of nobility rank does not shine within his eyes. Yang Xin, being totally helpless, said, "Since little brother requested to keep this a secret, then we'll definitely not let it leak out. Of course, your share of profit, we, the Alchemist Association, will pass to you on time."

Nie Li slightly nodded. During this period of time, he has already gotten over one billion demon spirit coins. All of which were stored in card form. Every demon crystal card represents ten thousand demon spirit coins, hence, it can greatly save the interspatial ring's space. If that wasn't the case, Nie Li's interspatial ring would have been full.

"If you have any new elixir formulas, don't forget to tell big sister," Yang Xin was smiling to the point that her eyes were closed. Suddenly, she revealed a charming smile and said, "Little brother really doesn't need big sister to do anything? No matter what little brother's request may be, big sister will agree to it."

Yang Xin bent her body down, her two seductive semi spheres leaked out. That voluptuous figure, and slender legs, emitted an indescribable temptation.

"Recently, big sister has been listening to your advice, and mixed Purple Haze Grass together with Tiger Gaze Grass. Look, doesn't big sister's chest seem bigger?" Yang Xin's eyes were as fluid silk.

Nie Li has to admit, Yang Xin is indeed a woman capable of charming everyone. Although he would occasionally tease Yang Xin, his heart has remained calm the whole time. Even if he isn't as powerful as his previous life, at the moment, his mentality still remains strong.

Nie Li innocently blinked while looking at Yang Xin and said, "What is big sister Yang Xin intending to do? I'm just a thirteen year old kid. I don't know anything!"

Seeing Nie Li's innocent face, Yang Xin's face flushed a deep red. Even though she had thoughts of teasing him, she was defeated by his innocent look. She awkwardly said, "Nothing! I'll return to the Alchemist Association first!"

Although her heart had an indescribable heart throb, after she thought about Nie Li's age again, she felt guilty. 'What exactly am I thinking? Nie Li's just a kid!'

As he watched Yang Xin's desperate figure leave, Nie Li couldn't help finding it funny. However, he soon calmed down and continued practising.

After several hours, Nie Hai and Nie En walked in from the outside, and saw that Nie Li was still cultivating. They decided to wait until he was done. Although this behaviour doesn't fit a Patriarch and Grand Elder, they don't dare to do anything else.

At this moment, Nie Li is an important person to the Heavenly Marks Family. His status is no longer any less than theirs.

Nie Li opened his eyes, however, he did not rise from his seated position. He looked towards Nie Hai and Nie En and asked, "Patriarch, Grand Elder, is there something that I can do for the both of you?"

"Oh, Nie Li!" Nie Hai laughed, not having any of his usual majestic tone and said, "Today we were looking for you to ask if you are interested in going to the Treasure Auction?"

Nie Hai received an invitation from the Hong Yue Family. The Hong Yue Family is a Noble family. To able to receive the invitation of the Hong Yue Family, of course, Nie Hai felt proud. Although the financial situation of the Heavenly Marks Family is still a little in distress, since he received the invitation from the Hong Yue Family, he must definitely go.

The reason so to why Nie Hai called for Nie Li is to build up good relationship with him. With the backing of the Alchemist Association, Nie Li's position within the family isn't comparable to the past. In order to not land himself in an awkward situation, he purposely pulled Ni En with him, since Nie En's relationship with Nie Li isn't that bad.

"The Treasure Auction?" Nie Li's brows slightly uprise and said, "Okay, I'll go too!"

After hearing Nie Li's reply, Nie Hai felt relieved. He's worried that Nie Li would've refused.

"That being the case, we'll be going in my carriage," Nie Hai said, slightly smiling, "It has already been prepared."

Nie Li stood up. Since the place wasn't far, Nie Li did not pack anything and followed Nie Hai and Nie En and boarded the carriage. The carriage slowly started with several Gold rank Demon Spiritualists and Fighters following behind. They are there to protect Nie Li.

Nie Hai secretly thought to himself, 'What is Nie Li's relationship with the Alchemist Association exactly for him to be of such high importance to the Alchemist Association?'

"Director Yang has already returned back to the Alchemist Association. Before leaving, she specially told me that I must take care of you. It seems like your relationship with Director Yang isn't bad," Nie Hai said, lightly smiling.

Nie Li lightly threw a glance a Nie Hai, not saying anything.

Nie Hai felt awkward at this moment. Nie Li did not give him, the Patriarch, any face.

Nie En also felt helpless. Nie Li belongs to his branch, and in the past, he was able to freely reprimand Nie Li. But now, he's completely lost to Nie Li's change of character, turning a little solemn. However, he didn't dare to say anything.

The atmosphere in the carriage was a little awkward.

"Nie Li, if you have anything you like in the auction, you can tell me. I'll get it for you," Nie Hai said. Although the stuff at the auction isn't cheap, he's prepared to bleed heavily for once. Even if he spends a little more money, he must get one or two things for Nie Li. After all, kids are still easy to handle.

"No need. If there's anything I like, I'll buy it myself. I have the money to pay," Nie Li said, shaking his head. In terms of wealth, the whole Heavenly Marks Family combined was not richer than him.

Nie En smiled and said, "The things at the Treasure Auction aren't simple. The cheapest piece would be worth at least few thousands demon spirit coins. The most expensive ones would be from ten thousand demon spirit coins onwards!"

"So cheap, I'm not interested." Nie Li lightly said.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai and Nie En were slightly stunned. They bitterly smiled at each other. Seems like they haven't understood the situation correctly. Seems like Yang Xin gave Nie Li quite a bit of money. When they thought about it again, it makes sense. Yang Xin is willing to dispatch Gold rank experts to protect Nie Li, so she has definitely given him quite a bit of pocket money.

They both thought that Nie Li only had a good relationship with Yang Xin, hence they were sheltered by her. What they didn't know is Nie Li's relationship with Yang Xin is an equal partnership relation. Within Nie Li's interspatial ring, is not only just simple pocket money.


	63. Chapter 63 - Auction

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 63 – Auction**

Hong Yue Auction House

This auction house is opened by one of the Noble families, the Hong Yue Family. The Hong Yue Family is an important existence within Glory City. The surrounding five Aristocratic families listened to the Hong Yue Family's orders. Including the Heavenly Marks Family.

When the Heavenly Marks Family was being suppressed by Sacred Family, the Hong Yue Family distanced themselves from the Heavenly Marks Family. However, due to the fact that the Alchemist Association has a close relationship with the Heavenly Marks Family now, the Hong Yue Family started to get close to the Heavenly Marks Family.

People were coming in and out of the auction house. As members of an Aristocratic family, Nie Hai, Nie En and Nie Li were arranged to the second level of the VIP room.

Patriarchs of other Aristocratic families had also joined them.

Seeing several acquaintances, Nie Hai went up to greet them.

"Patriarch Li Yuan, Patriarch Chi Feng, long time no see!" Nie Hai slightly cupped his hands and said.

Li Yuan had the looks of a fifty-sixty year old man. Although his hair and beard were a little white, his spirit was very hale and hearty. He was the Patriarch of Li Yuan Family. Chi Feng, a slightly younger, but had a much bigger build was beside him. He was the Patriarch of the Tian Kui Family.

[TLN: The 'Yuan' in Li Yuan's name and the 'Yuan' in the Family name is different. Chinese have character of the same hanyu pinyin, but different character.]

"Patriarch Nie Hai, you haven't changed a bit," said Li Yuan and Chi Feng, also lightly cupping their hands and smiling.

"Ha ha, it was by the blessings of you two!" Nie Hai greeted. His relationship with Li Yuan and Chi Feng is still not bad. Even when the Heavenly Marks Family was being suppressed by the Sacred Family, Li Yuan and Chi Feng still made contacts with Nie Hai.

Seeing Nie Hai, Li Yuan and Chi Feng greeted each other. A good distance away, the Silver Tiger's Patriarch, Jiang Ming, and the Tie Men Family's Patriarch, Lei Zhuo, both revealed angry and jealous expressions.

"Patriarch Nie Hai is really shining with success!" Patriarch Lei Zhuo lightly said with sarcasm.

The Patriarch Jiang Ming also coldly smiled and said, "Right? Before, when he was being suppressed by the Sacred Family, he begged for someone to help them, almost even shamelessly kneeling down. Now that he has the protection of the Alchemist Association, he can run around without any worry. But… how long can the Heavenly Marks Family be sheltered by the Alchemist Association? Who knows when the time will come when they are suppressed by the Sacred Family again? I wonder if Patriarch Nie Hai will still be so carefree, like he is today?"

Hearing the words of Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming, Nie Hai's face slightly changed. Since the beginning, Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming's family haven't been on good terms with Heavenly Marks Family. The sarcasm within their speech made Nie Hai very unhappy. Of course, he will not show weakness. He showed that he was unconcerned, smiled and said, "Why is there such huge sour smell? It's true that the Heavenly Marks Family is being sheltered by the Alchemist Association, at least we're better off than some family who is not close to their grandpa nor loved by their grandma."

[TLN: Not exceptionally close to any big powers/ No one backing them up.]

Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming's face were both sullen. Truth be told, they are indeed jealous of the Heavenly Marks Family. Now that the current Alchemist Association is no longer compared to what it was in the past. They even heard that the Alchemist Association paid thirty percent more than the current market price to acquire the Heavenly Marks Family's herbs. Furthermore, the Alchemist Association also gave the Heavenly Marks Family quite a lot of high-graded elixirs, enough to nurture the younger generations. As for them, their herbs have no sales at all, and they can only sell it at lower price.

"You became henchmen of the Alchemist Association and still act so proudly. You really think that the Alchemist Association treats you like a treasure?" Lei Zhuo curled his mouth in disdain.

Hearing Lei Zhuo's words, Li Yuan and Chi Feng also spoke up.

"That's a poor remark from Patriarch Lei Zhuo. If the Heavenly Marks Family is a henchmen of the Alchemist Association, would the Alchemist Association have the need to give the Heavenly Marks Family such beneficial conditions?" Li Yuan lightly smile as he said, obviously standing on Nie Hai's side.

Chi Feng also nodded his head and said, "Indeed. Obviously, the Alchemist Association had requested the Heavenly Marks Family, which is why they gave the Heavenly Marks Family such beneficial conditions. Even the two of our families benefitted from them!"

Li Yuan's Li Yuan Family and Chi Feng's Tian Kui Family both sold their herbs ten percent above the market price to the Heavenly Marks Family. The Heavenly Marks Family then resells them to the Alchemist Association. In between the two transactions, they were able to earn quite a bit. They have already become one of the bodies of interest with the Heavenly Marks Family. It was considered compensation for not abandoning the Heavenly Marks Family when they were in distress.

Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming both coldly snorted. They couldn't figure out is why would such a big power, like the Alchemist Association, ask of the Heavenly Marks Family? They had also sent underlings to investigate this matter, but had no results.

There was a hint of hostility within the VIP room.

Nie En and Nie Li were both sitting by the side, sipping their tea. Since this is a fight between Patriarchs, it's not related to them. Therefore, they did not say anything.

Nie En leaned closer to Nie Li and quietly said, "The Silver Tiger Family and the Tie Men Family Patriarchs have always been overbearing. When the Heavenly Marks Family was being suppressed, they sent someone to buy two pieces of land from us at a low price! We knew that it was them that were the ones buying, however we never sold, no matter what! When the Sacred Family suppressed us, these two families did the most to steal our business."

Hearing Nie En's words, Nie Li's brows slightly twitched as anger flashed across his eyes and looked at Patriarch Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming. If it's just an ordinary argument between Patriarchs, he can't be bothered with it. However, since these two families are the henchmen of the Sacred Family, Nie Li naturally can't let them off.

The auction will soon begin. The respective Patriarch stood close to the observation area, looking far away.

The auctioneer responsible for the auctioning is a beautiful lady wearing an opaque silk cloth that paired with that delicate face of hers. She was filled with endless temptation. Everyone there had to admit that the Hong Yue Family is clever. With such a sexy ** lady, they could easily heat up one's mind, and cause them to pay big bucks.

"Recently the Heavenly Marks Family had several business ventures with the Alchemist Association on various herbs. They should have earned quite a bit. With Patriarch Nie Hai here, I'm afraid that the treasures of this auction will not have our share!" The corner of Lei Zhuo's eyes glanced at Nie Hai, laughed and said.

"True, with our wealth, how can we match up to the Heavenly Marks Family?" Jiang Ming laughingly continued.

Nie Hai's expression turned gloomy. How could he not figure out the sarcasm of these two. However, he could only swallow it. Even though they were working with the Alchemist Association recently, and the Heavenly Marks Family has indeed earned quite a bit, the foundation is still very thin. They were only able to barely recover. How can it be compared to the Silver Tiger and the Tie Men families.

Li Yuan and Chi Feng also frowned. Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming were really too much.

At this moment, Nie Li, who's sitting on the right side of Nie Hai, opened his mouth, "Two patriarchs are flattering. The Heavenly Marks Family have nothing except money. I'm afraid that the two patriarch have no chance to acquire today's real treasure."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Lei Zhuo's face went dark and he said, "Brat, who are you? Are fit to talk to us? Can you represent the Heavenly Marks Family?"

"Whether or not I can represent the Heavenly Marks Family, you can ask Patriarch Nie Hai." Nie Li lightly said.

Nie Li's position within the Heavenly Marks Family today cannot be compared to the past anymore. Nie Hai nodded and said, "Of course he can represent my Heavenly Marks Family!"

"A small brat dares to boast around here. He's really not afraid of embarrassment?" Lei Zhuo snorted. "The heavenly Marks Family has really degraded for you to actually spoil the younger generation to such an extent!"

Since Nie Hai said that Nie Li can represent the Heavenly Marks Family, he had nothing else to say.


	64. Chapter 64 - Use it himself

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 64 – Use it himself**

Lei Zhuo turned around, too lazy to bother with Nie Li any longer. Arguing with a kid like Nie Li will only lower his status.

Nie Li looked at Nie Hai and Nie En and said, "The items that I bid on, I will pay for them myself!"

Nie Hai and Nie En bitterly smiled as they looked at each other. They did not have the slightest prestige in front of Nie Li. They can tell that Nie Li does not have much respect for either of them. In the clan, when kids normally saw them, they would be scared speechless. Yet, Nie Li has an indifferent look on his face.

Truth is, in his previous life, when Nie Li saw Nie Hai and Nie En, he'd get nervous whenever he saw them. However, in this life, Nie Li's mentality has completely changed. No one can make him fear them and pressure anymore. Not even Ye Ziyun's grandfather, the Legend rank Ye Mo! Just when Nie Li finished talking, the auction started.

"Dear, honourable guests. In this auction, our Hong Yue Auction House has prepared lots of treasures. Many were obtained from ruins. We hope that everyone will like them!" The lady's voice spread around, as charming as a fairy song.

"The first auction item! It is from the ruins of Clear River Town. It's a broken jade. Upon inspection, there were remains of an extremely rich aura. The starting price is three hundred demon spirit coins!"

When the lady's voice ended, someone already raised their plate.

"Three hundred fifty demon spirit coins!"

"Four hundred spirit coins!"

"Five hundred spirit coins!"

….

"Two thousand demon spirit coins!"

After the price was raised to two thousand, the calling stopped. After all, it's just a piece of broken jade. Although it has some soul force aura on it, it is only worth this much. An aristocratic family's yearly income is only a million demon spirit coins. An ordinary household's expenses would already be two-three thousand demon spirit coins.

Therefore two thousand demon spirit coins for them is already a lot.

With just a glance, Nie Li could tell from the colour of the jade that it's a Primary Dark Jade. The quality is not bad, if all the functions are brought out, it would worth two-three million demon spirit coins.

Seeing that no one in the VIP room said anything, Nie Li raised the plate.

"Heavenly Marks Family, two thousand five hundred demon spirit coins!"

"Two thousand five hundred demon spirit coins going once!"

"Two thousand five hundred demon spirit coins going twice!"

"Two thousand five hundred demon spirit coins going thrice!"

"Sold! Congratulations to the Heavenly Marks Family for successfully bidding on this piece of jade."

Lei Zhuo looked at where Nie Li was with a strange look, and muttered, "He actually spent two thousand, five hundred on a broken piece of jade?! Psh, what's the use of that?"

Nie Hai and Nie En also did not understand. However since Nie Li is paying himself, they didn't say much.

"The next auction item is a mysterious interspatial ring! Everyone please have a look!" The auctioneer slowly took up the ring, "This interspatial ring's body is glittering and translucent, completely flawless. It's a storage ring with a space of over two hundred square meters in circumference. This can be called the best storage ring created! This was brought back by a Gold rank Fighter from the Ning You City ruins. Ning You City ruins are the most dangerous and the wealthiest ruins around. The treasures from those ruins are all of high quality. Many treasures were acquired by the City Lord and are kept in the City Lord Mansion…"

"This ring's starting price is fifty thousand demon spirit coins!" The lady's voice sounded throughout the whole area.

"Finally there is good stuff!"

"But the price is so expensive. They actually asked for fifty thousand demon spirit coins!"

"This interspatial ring has such a large space. Selling it for fifty thousands demon spirit coins is not being too exaggerating!"

A month's income for the Heavenly Marks Family is barely a hundred thousand demon spirit coins. Furthermore, it has to be used to maintain the expenses of the family. It was more than enough to make Nie Hai and Nie En flinch.

Some of the wealthy families below already began bidding.

"Fifty one thousand demon spirit coins!"

"Fifty three thousand demon spirit coins!"

…

"Fifty five thousand demon spirit coins!"

The bidding was getting more and more intense. Lei Zhuo smiled and said, "Is Patriarch Nie Hai not interested? Then I'll start calling!"

"Seventy thousand demon spirit coins!" Lei Zhuo faintly said. The whole hall immediately went silent.

[TLN: The reason why he 'faintly said' and it can sound throughout the whole hall is probably because he integrated his soul force into his voice. A lot of Chinese wuxia/xianxia do that.]

After a long time no one called for a higher price.

"Silver Tiger Family bids seventy thousand demon spirit coins, is there anyone offering higher?" The lady's asked with her clear voice.

Although Nie Li has several interspatial rings on him, their space was too small. They were all filled with demon crystal cards, there was not enough space for him to use for anything else. Since there is a higher grade interspatial ring, Nie Li definitely wouldn't let it go.

A ring with two hundred square meters of circumference. If he missed this chance and tried to look for a bigger one in the future, it would be rather difficult to find one.

"One hundred thousand demon spirit coins!" Nie Li said, lightly raising the price.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai and Nie En felt deeply shocked. Their hearts were bleeding. It's one hundred thousand demon spirit coins! My god, one hundred thousand is even more than the Heavenly Marks Family's monthly income. Nie Li actually wants to use that amount to buy an interspatial ring?

"Heavenly Marks Family bids one hundred thousand, is there anyone willing to raise?" The lady asked in a loud voice.

"One hundred thousand demon spirit coins!" Lei Zhuo inhaled a cold air, a little dumbfounded. This price is already not what he can bear. That was a whole one hundred thousand demon spirit coins! He opened his mouth, wanting to raise the price, but he worried that it was a trap set by the Heavenly Marks Family. So he did not dare to raise it any more.

"One hundred thousand demon spirit coins going once, One hundred thousand demon spirit coins going twice, One hundred thousand demon spirit coins going thrice, sold!" The lady's hammer landed heavily.

One hundred thousand demon spirit coins, this is the price that would make one become excited.

Nie Li glanced at Nie En and said, "Grand Elder, can you help me to collect the two items? I might need to use the interspatial ring later. This is eleven demon crystal cards, the remaining money you can keep," Nie Li casually took out eleven demon crystal cards.

Nie En is totally depressed. He has become the errand boy for Nie Li. Even though he is now the Grand Elder of Heavenly Marks Family!

However, after seeing those eleven demon crystal cards, Nie En inhaled a breath, and thought to himself, 'Forget it and endure.'

Eleven demon crystal cards meant One hundred and ten thousand demon spirit coins. Other than the two items, he will be left with seven thousand, five hundred demon spirit coins. Just running an errand could earn seven thousand, five hundred demon spirit coins. He's not losing anything.

Since the Heavenly Marks Family has so many people, a month's income is only a hundred thousand demon spirit coins. Just by running an errand, Nie En could earn seven thousand, five hundred demon spirit coins, Nie Hai also wants to do it himself.

'Poor…' Nie Hai sighed. Only he knows of how serious the financial crisis of the Heavenly Marks Family currently is. After deducting the cost of training the younger generations, the Heavenly Marks Family is still in debt!

Nie Li is too rich. As a member of the Heavenly Marks Family, he should make some contributions towards the family. However, Nie Hai did not dare to ask for anything. After all, it's all due to Nie Li that the Alchemist Association has made connections with the Heavenly Marks Family.

"The next item is an elixir storage jade bottle. It's made from some sort of warm jade. It can greatly maintain the herbal effects of plants and herbs! It was recovered from a sunken ship below the Ancient Breeze River…"

…

"Heavenly Marks Family bids sixty thousand demon spirit coins. Is there any other offers?"

"Sixty thousand demon spirit coins going once, sixty thousand demon spirit coins going twice, sixty thousand demon spirit coins going thrice, sold!"

…

"Next auctioning item is a whole Gold rank suit. Look at this inscription pattern! It originated from the Snow Wind Empire Era. This suit once had a Scarlet Flame Tiger demon beast's demon spirit sealed inside. It is an extinct species of the Snow Wind Empire! Therefore, this Gold rank suit can already be one of a kind. Only a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist can wear it! Starting price is sixty thousand demon spirit coins!"

Seeing that Gold rank suit, Nie Li's eyes lit up. He raised the plate and said, "One million…"

Everyone was dumbfounded. The whole hall was quiet for a long time. This guy simply doesn't give anyone any chances!

"Xiao Li, did you bid this for me? Thank you so much!" Nie Hai nervously rubbed his hands. This is a set of Gold rank suit. When one wears it, his strength could rise by thirty percent or more!

Nie Li threw a glance at Nie Hai and said, "Who says that this is a bid for you?"

"But, I'm the only Gold rank Demon Spiritualist within the Heavenly Marks Family!" Nie Hai paused for a while before saying. Aside from him, who else could wear this Gold rank suit.

"I got it for my own use." Nie Li said.

Nie Hai opened his mouth wide. After hearing Nie Li's words, Nei Hai's originally joyful mood suddenly turned into sorrow. Nie Hai felt just like an abandoned woman.


	65. Chapter 65 - Elixir

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 65 – Elixir**

Who knows how long will it take for Nie Li to reach Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Did he just spend a million demon spirit coins to buy a Gold rank suit for display?

After thinking about it for some time, Nie Hai can't help feeling a bit crazy.

However, as Patriarch of the Heavenly Marks Family, he doesn't have the status to publicly lower himself down to ask for it.

Just a million demon spirit coins doesn't mean much to Nie Li. With his current wealth, at this moment, he can easily enter into the top five in terms of wealth. Furthermore, cooperating with the Alchemist Association allowed Nie Li's wealth to grow a few hundred million daily.

Nie Li doesn't even need to bat an eye when he throws out a million demon spirit coins. If he wants to, he can even buy the whole auction house without any problem. Of course, Nie Li is still playing low key. Borrowing the name of the Heavenly Marks Family to buy some treasures won't lure the attention of others. However, if he wanted to buy the whole auction house, it'd be a little too high profile.

At this moment, all the wealthy merchants below were busy discussing what just happened.

"Since when did the Heavenly Marks Family become so rich?"

"I heard that the Heavenly Marks Family is being sheltered by the Alchemist Association. Moreover, the Alchemist Association is paying thirty percent more than the market price when buying herbs from them."

"They actually did such a thing? It's no wonder the Heavenly Marks Family is so generous!"

With his frightening hearing, Nie Hai felt extremely depressed. If the Heavenly Marks Family is really so rich, then it's fine. However, the items that were brought were all paid with Nie Li's money. The money has nothing to do with him. Although he's the Patriarch of the Heavenly Marks Family, he's still a member of the Heavenly Marks Family and must contribute some money to the family monthly. Most of a person's assets are considered personal. Therefore, he can't force Nie Li to contribute the money he has to the family. Moreover, with Nie Li's current position, he doesn't even dare to say anything harsh to Nie Li.

Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming were depressed. In this auction, all they saw was the Heavenly Marks Family buying one treasure after another, while they were unable to get anything. Furthermore, at the rate the bids were going, they don't dare to bid themselves. If it comes back to bite them, they'll have trouble.

As for Chi Feng and Li Yuan, they would frequently look at Nie Hai, and sigh in their hearts. The Heavenly Marks Family is really rich! They never thought that those items were for Nie Li himself, and not for the family.

"See how much attention I'm bringing to the Heavenly Marks Family," Nie Li lightly smiled, secretly said to Nie Hai.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai rolled his eyes. He'd rather not have that much attention.

"How many items are you planning to buy?" Nie Hai looked at Nie Li and said. Up till now, Nie Li has already brought over ten items, and spent nearly two million demon spirit coins.

"I'll buy anything I like," Nie Li said, lightly smiling.

Nie Hai's mouth was so wide from the shock, you could fit an egg in it. He's going to buy whatever you likes, that's a little too tyrannical. Yang Xin actually gave Nie Li so much money? The Alchemist Association is really generous. To casually give away so much money and consider it pocket change, the amount is already unimaginable for ordinary people.

After waiting for a long time, there was no one adding onto the price. After shouting several times, the auctioneer finally struck the hammer. This Gold rank suit also ended up going to Nie Li.

"This next item has been entrusted to us by the Alchemist Association to be auctioned. The Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills!" The auctioneer said smiling, "This time, we obtained a total of a thousand pills of the Soul Nurturing Pills and a hundred pills of the Soul Concentrating Pills. I beg to remind everyone to cherish this chance."

Hearing the auctioneer's words, whether it's those merchants below or the five Patriarch, almost everyone got heated up.

It's the Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills. After these two pills were released, they had invited a storm within Glory City. Many Demon Spiritualists, after eating the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill, had their cultivation soar by leaps and bounds. Some even broke through the Silver rank, and Gold rank rather quickly. Some that had the physique unsuitable for training soul force, after consuming some Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills, had their soul force raised by a lot.

Under this kind of situation, these two pills are extremely hard to find.

Several families went all out to buy those two pills at all costs, because they are used to nurture the younger generation.

However, the amount of these two pills is too little. The amount that was refined by the Alchemist Association could not satisfy a large market within Glory City. Under normal circumstances, only the Major families and Noble families could purchase those two pills at large quantities. The Hong Yue Auction House is at the top of three auction houses within the northern city of Glory City, and was only able to obtain a thousand Soul Nurturing Pills and a hundred Soul Concentrating Pills. It's demand far exceeded the supply.

A light flashed across Nie Hai's eyes. The reason for this, were the two pills.

"Nie Li, these two pills, buy as much as you can!" Nie Hai emotionally said. These two pills are extremely good for raising one's cultivation. Especially the Soul Concentrating Pill. It has a strong effect, even for people at Nie Hai's and Nie En's level. Only by raising their cultivation, can the position of their family rise.

"Why do you want buy these?" Nie Li asked in surprise, "Could it be that the Alchemist Association did not give you these two pills?"

As the contributor of the elixir formulas, Nie Li isn't lacking in these pills.

"Why would the Alchemist Association give us these pills?" Nie Hai turned his head around, puzzled and asked Nie Li.

Nie Li froze for a moment, but understood what's going on. The sales of these pills are controlled by Yang Xin. Yang Xin gave Nie Li lots of pills, including several hundreds of thousands of Soul Nurturing Pills, several tens of thousands of Soul Concentrating Pills, and a few thousand Soul Tempering Pills, not to mention the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill and the Nine Transformation Pill.

Yang Xin gave so many pills to Nie Li, but did not give any to the Heavenly Marks Family. In her view, Nie Li represented the Heavenly Marks Family.

"Err, nothing!" Nie Li said, shaking his head. Since that's the case, he'll just give some to the family. After all, he's still a member of the Heavenly Marks Family.

The atmosphere within the auction house became extremely heated. The auctioneer on the stage saw this scene, lightly smiled and said, "In this auction, all Soul Nurturing Pills are sold in sets of a hundred, and the Soul Concentrating Pills are sold in sets of ten. The first set of Soul Nurturing Pills. The starting price is ten thousand demon spirit coins. The auction now begins!"

"One hundred and fifty thousand demon spirit coins!"

"One hundred and sixty thousand!"

…

The price was soon raised to two hundred thousand demon spirit coins.

Nie Hai was also very excited. His face was flushed red. He had already prepared to take out sixty thousand demon spirit coins to buy a set of Soul Nurturing Pills and a set of Soul Concentrating Pills. This is already the best that the Heavenly Marks Family can do with their current finances. After the price hit two hundred thousand demon spirit coins, Nie Hai stopped. Since there are nine more sets, there's no need to snatch the first set.

Chi Feng and Li Yuan both looked at Nie Hai with surprise. The Heavenly Marks Family just easily threw out two million demon spirit coins without even batting an eye. Why was it that when the fight for the elixirs began, when the bidding raised it from ten thousand to only two hundred thousand demon spirit coins, they had already given up?

When they saw that Nie Hai has no intention of fighting for the pills, Chi Feng and Li Yuan decided to join the fight. With the generous and rich Heavenly Marks Family by their side, they felt pressure within their hearts. Since just now, all they saw was the Heavenly Marks Family buying one item after another, and would not give others a chance. Now, they can finally join the bidding fight.

No matter what, they have to buy some of the treasures. Otherwise, coming here would be a waste.


	66. Chapter 66 - Dumbfounded

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 66 – Dumbfounded**

Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming also joined the fight. Four families were fighting furiously for those pills. They only stopped when the price was raised to three hundred and twenty thousand demon spirit coins.

"Nie Li, this is the precious Soul Nurturing Pill, you're not going to buy?" Nie Hai rubbing his hands, eagerly looked at Nie Li and asked. Better for Nie Li to buy these than to let it be taken away by other families.

"Not interested. I've already brought so many things. I have to give others a chance, otherwise just one man bidding alone is not fun." Nie Li lightly said.

Nie Hai didn't know whether to smile or laugh. The Soul Nurturing Pill is an absolutely good thing to have when nurturing younger generations. He suddenly thought of something. Since these pills were provided by the Alchemist Association, and Yang Xin's relationship with Nie Li was so good, it wouldn't make sense if Yang Xin did not give Nie Li some pills. No wonder Nie Li wasn't interested with these pills.

"Nie Li, did Director Yang gave you some pills?" Nie Hai asked in a low voice.

"She did, I asked big sister Yang Xin for it. Patriarch isn't thinking of taking them away, right? If that's the case, I'll tell big sister Yang Xin," Nie Li blinked his eyes, and childishly said. His eyes flashed a hint of a playful smile. Although he has decided to contribute a portion of the pills to the family, occasionally joking with the Patriarch is still fun.

"How could I?!" Nie Hai is simply wanted to cry. If Nie Li were to report to Director Yang, the Heavenly Marks Family and Alchemist Association's cooperation would fall, "What I mean is, since Director Yang gave you some pills, you have to safely keep them. Don't let them get stolen!"

"Oh, I misunderstood the Patriarch. Thanks Patriarch for your reminder!" Nie Li said, nodding his head.

Nie Hai bitterly smiled, and turned his head. Kids, nowadays, are too difficult to handle. It's hard to even get some benefits from Nie Li. Within Nie Hai's heart, he accumulated a pool of grief.

The competition for the first set of Soul Nurturing Pills was brought to an end by Lei Zhuo at the price of three hundred and twenty thousand. Soon after that, it was the second set, third set, fourth set, fifth set. Nie Hai wanted to compete for it every time, however, the price was over three hundred thousand demon spirit coins every time.

Nie Hai was extremely depressed. If he bought a set of Soul Nurturing Pills, he wouldn't have enough money for the Soul Concentrating Pills. He can only watch as the other Patriarchs competed and secretly cried within his heart.

'This gang of Patriarchs is too much!' Nie Hai indignantly thinking in his heart. The foundation of the Heavenly Marks Family is too thin. The cooperation with the Alchemist Association had just started. They have been paying debts for so long and had managed to clear them only recently. How can they be compared to the Silver Tiger and Tie Men Family? These two family foundations were rather thick.

Seeing these guys compete for the elixirs, Nie Li was speechless. This business of elixirs, is still really profitable! Nie Li did not join in because he will get thirty percent of the money after the auction fees were deducted. Although he can join in to raise the price, but this was a small amount of money, compared to Nie Li's hundreds of millions of coins.

Seeing one set after another being snatched away by others, and not having any share to his own, one can imagine how depressed Nie Hai is.

After the fifth set of Soul Nurturing Pills were auctioned off, the intense competition had died down a little, even though the price did not fall below three hundred demon spirit coins.

"Patriarch Nie Hai, are you not interested in the Soul Nurturing Pills, since your bidding wasn't fierce?" Chi Feng curiously asked.

"I…" Nie Hai was unable to speak his difficulties. He wanted to say that the truth is he's broke. However, would they believe that?

Earlier on, it was Nie Li that was spending big bucks, not him!

Li Yuan said, "Patriarch Nie Hai's relationship with the Alchemist Association is so close. Definitely able to buy some elixirs at a low price. If there is really low price elixirs, Patriarch Nie Hai, mustn't forget about us! As long as the price is below three hundred demon spirit coins, we want all you have!"

"I…this…okay," Nie Hai reluctantly replied. Even if he denies it, Chi Feng and Li Yuan probably wouldn't believe him. He can only helplessly looked at Nie Li.

Seeing Nie Hai's depressed gaze, Nie Li blinked his eyes, with a look of innocence. Nie Li still wants to mess around with this smelly old man who asks him to always have a stern face in his previous life.

The last set of Soul Nurturing Pills were sold. Lei Zhuo got three sets, Jiang Ming got two sets, Li Yuan and Chi Feng both got one set. The rest were bid away by merchants.

"Next up is the Soul Concentrating Pills!"

Hearing the three words: Soul Concentrating Pills, the whole atmosphere within the auction house was, once again, heated up. One must know that the Soul Concentrating Pill has an even stronger effect for Silver rank and Gold rank Demon Spiritualists. Especially those who were stuck in the bottleneck for a long time. One Soul Concentrating Pill has a high chance of creating a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Even could even help a Gold rank into breaking through the bottleneck, into Black Gold rank.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand demon spirit coins is the starting price!" The lady auctioneer announced.

"Three hundred and sixty thousand demon spirit coins!"

"Three hundred and ninety thousand demon spirit coins!"

…

Very soon, the bids reached over five hundred thousand, and the bidding was still proceeding. Seeing the bids soon reaching six hundred thousand demon spirit coins, Nie Hai was dumbfounded. He originally thought that he would be able to purchase a set of Soul Concentrating Pills, but who knew that he can't even buy a set.

If he knew that this would happen earlier on, he would have bought a set of Soul Nurturing Pills instead. Could it be that he'll go back empty handed? Nie Hai is completely depressed. This group of people were too crazy. Ten pills actually hit such a high price. Is there any justice to it. This is simply too big of a profit for the Alchemist Association!

Nie Hai felt indignant. Who let his Heavenly Marks Family become the worst among the Aristocratic families. Previously, they had to depend on selling territory to pay back their debts, and now, six hundred thousand demon spirit coins was their maximum.

Six hundred and fifty thousand!

One set of Soul Concentrating Pills can actually be sold for the price of six hundred and fifty thousand!

Nie Hai and Nie En looked at each other bitterly smiling. They became even more depressed as they looked at Lei Zuo putting a set of Soul Concentrating Pills into one of his pockets.

"Nie Li," Elder Nie En couldn't hold it back any more and said to Nie Li, "Can you help us get a set of Soul Concentrating Pills? Consider it a loan from you. We'll return the money back to you in the future!" Nie Li casually threw out two million demon spirit coins without batting an eye. Just six hundred thousand demon spirit coins shouldn't be a problem for him.

Since Nie En spoke, Nie Li decided to give him some face. Although Nie Hai is the Patriarch of the Heavenly Marks Family, he wasn't close with Nie Li in his previous life. However, Nie En isn't the same. Before Glory City was destroyed, Nie En gave Nie Li's families a lot of protection. Therefore, Nie Li still has respect for Nie En.

"Since Grand Elder spoke, this matter isn't a problem. However, there's no need to bid for the Soul Concentrating Pills." Nie Li moved his right hand and retrieved several large porcelain bottles from his interspatial ring. He shoved them over to Nie En and said, "In these bottles are five thousand Soul Nurturing Pills, six hundred Soul Concentrating Pills and one hundred Soul Tempering Pills. Consider them a gift to you, Grand Elder!"

Holding onto those large porcelain bottles, Nie En's gaze was dumbfounded. His voice was trembling, "F-fa-five t-th-thousand, five thousand S-S-Soul N-N-Nurturing Pills… S-s-six h-hundred… Soul C-Concentrating Pills… a-and even S-Soul T-Tempering Pills?!"

Nie En was completely speechless,, so was Nie Hai.

In this auction, several families fought so fiercely for those few Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills, and, yet, Nie Li just casually took out five thousand Soul Nurturing Pills, six hundred Soul Concentrating Pills and even the Soul Tempering Pill that was nowhere found in the market!

'My god! Am I dreaming?!" Nie En was lost in a dumbfounded state.


	67. Chapter 67 - Competing

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 67 – Competing auction**

After receiving the bottles from Nie Li, Nie En went ahead and opened one of the bottles. He soon realised that it was filled with a mixture of Soul Nurturing Pills, Soul Concentrating Pills and Soul Tempering Pills! Whether it's the Soul Nurturing Pills, Soul Concentrating Pills or the Soul Tempering Pills, every one of them were small in size. The were, indeed, the genuine pills.

He can see that there is actually Soul Tempering Pills in this bottle, and a hundred of it at that too! One must know that the effects of the Soul Tempering Pill is stronger than the Soul Concentrating Pills by at least ten fold. Aside from the Major families who are able to enjoy this level of elixirs, it's impossible to find any in the market.

Glory City's Snow Wind Auction House once auctioned a few Soul Tempering Pills. One of the pills was sold for a sky high price of one million and five hundred thousand! A hundred of those would mean over one billion demon spirit coins!

Thinking of this number, Nie En was about to faint. No matter how rich you are, aside from having some special methods, it's extremely difficult to get any Soul Tempering Pills from the market.

"These pills are expensive because they were just released. In fact, the Alchemist Association has many of them stored up. So the price will slowly drop in the future. This amount of pills isn't considered much. To contribute to the family is our obligation!" Nie Li said, righteously.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai was beyond depressed. Earlier, when he asked Nie Li, Nie Li did not have any hints of intention to give away his elixirs. He even said that if Nie Hai wanted to get elixirs from him, he'll tell Director Yang. He didn't have the slightest intention of contributing to the family. But when Nie En asked, Nie Li casually gave out so many elixirs. This caused Nie Hai to feel useless as a Patriarch.

Nie Li just casually gave out five thousand Soul Nurturing Pills, six hundred Soul Concentrating Pills and one hundred Soul Tempering Pills. Nie Hai's heart was trembling just thinking about it. This many elixirs would be able to help the Heavenly Marks Family for a long time!

"Grand Elder, keep them well. When we return, give them to the people of our branch to use!" Nie Li reminded Nie En.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie En returned from his shock and quickly placed these elixirs into his interspatial ring. He looked around a little worried. When they spoke, they controlled their voices, so they would not be overheard. Therefore, the four other Patriarchs did not hear what they talked about. Knowing that he wasn't noticed by anyone, Nie En felt relieved.

When he thought about those elixirs within his interspatial ring, Nie En felt blissful. With so many elixirs, it's more than enough to get his branch to rise a level. Within the Heavenly Marks Family, there is a total of eight branches. In normal cases, there is minor conflicts between branches, therefore, Nie En's action is not that impartial.

"Nie Li, Grand Elder Nie En, this is not right. The whole Heavenly Marks Family is our family. How can we be selfish and not care about the other branches?" Nie Hai hurriedly said. Seeing Nie Li and Nie En's intentions. They do not intend on giving the other branches those elixirs.

Nie Li and Nie En glanced at each other, Nie Li then looked at Nie Hai, puzzled and said, "These elixirs are mine. I give them to who I want, is that still wrong? Is our branch not a part of the Heavenly Marks Family? Members of our branch grow stronger in strength. This also means that the strength of Heavenly Marks Family grows!"

"How can this be compared! Only by splitting the elixirs among the families can we have the biggest effect!" Nie Hai hurriedly said, "With so many elixirs, you have to somehow give some to the other branches."

Among the elders within the Heavenly Marks Family, Nie En's position was at the very bottom. However, when Nie Li returned, he became the enforcement elder of the family. Nie En has always treated people well, but was a little timid. Therefore, he would very less fight for interests for the members of his own branch. However today, with so many elixirs in his possession, he can finally have the courage to stand up.

These elixirs are more than enough to determine the future of the whole family.

"Patriarch Nie Hai, these were given to me by Nie Li. Whoever Nie Li wants to give to, I have no control over it." Nie En respectfully said, throwing back the ball to Nie Li. Now that Nie Li has the backing of Yang Xin, he can not be bothered about Nie Hai.

"You two…" Nie Hai was madly depressed. These two were colluding together.

Nie Li is not prepared to fall out with Nie Hai. As for other branches, of course he still has to take care of them a little. With so many elixirs, his own branch couldn't use them all in a short amount of time, not to mention that he'll be getting more in the future. Therefore, he was not bother about this.

"Grand Elder, we'll contribute two-fifths of the elixirs to the family, then." Nie Li looked at Nie En and said.

"En, okay!" Nie En said, nodding his head. He is also not someone who doesn't think about the interest of others.

"Three-fifths!" Nie Hai argued.

"Only two-fifth. If Patriarch Nie Hai doesn't want it, then forget it." Nie Li shook his head, strongly said. With so many elixirs, just taking out two-fifths alone would be more than enough for the Heavenly Marks Family to use for quite a while.

"How about this, we'll contribute half to the family." Nie En said, smoothing things out.

"Grand Elder is really thoughtful, Nie Hai is grateful!" Nie Hai cupped his hands, seriously said. To be able to get half is already very good. After all, the amount of those elixirs far surpasses his imagination.

"Patriarch Nie Hai means that I'm not thoughtful?" Nie Li's brow slightly twitched.

"I didn't mean it that way. Xiao Li has misunderstood, I apologize to Xiao Li. Xiao Li is able to contribute so many elixirs to the family. This proves that Xiao Li is caring for the family!" Nie Hai was scared and immediately apologized. If Nie Li gets angry and takes back the elixirs, he can only cry.

Unknowingly, Nie Li already has complete control. The title of Patriarch, for Nie Li to say, is completely useless. If Nie Li is angry, Nie Hai has to carefully apologize. Although he felt depressed, he didn't dare to say anything else. However, after thinking about those elixirs, Nie Hai has no more grievances. So many elixirs are more than enough for causing big changes within the Heavenly Marks Family. Therefore, no matter how much grievance he felt, it's all worth it.

Nie Li snorted and turned his head. Seeing his scene, Nie En finds it funny. In the past, when Nie Li saw the elders within the clan, he would be terrified out of his life, not to mention Nie Hai. However, now the situation has turned around. In front of Nie Li, Nie Hai doesn't even dare to talk loudly. He does not even have his majestic Patriarch aura.

The auctioning of the ten sets of Soul Concentrating Pills had also finished. They were bought by several families and merchants. Those who managed to get their hands on a set of elixirs were so full of joy it was written on their faces.

At this moment, Nie Hai and Nie En had a sense of being able to prevail against everyone there.

"Competing so intensely like this just for a hundred Soul Concentrating Pills."

The whole Hong Yue Auction House only managed to obtain a quota of a thousand Soul Nurturing Pills and a hundred Soul Concentrating Pills. If they were to change the pills into money, it would've been an unimaginable amount, not to mention the shockingly effectiveness of the Soul Tempering Pill!

While feeling extremely excited, almost as though he's still dreaming, Nie En unconsciously clutched his interspatial ring. It's the first time that his interspatial ring had such a huge amount of fortune. He couldn't help feeling uneasiness within his heart as he began to fear of theft. Although putting them in the interspatial ring is still extremely safe, he's still paranoid.

Nie Hai was beside Nie En like a guard. If there was someone that dared to snatch their elixirs, he'd go all out and fight them.


	68. Chapter 68 - Treasure

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 68 – Unrivalled Treasure**

The elixirs that Nie Li casually gave off, were comparable to the wealth of a noble family.

Nie Li had provided so many elixir formulas to the Alchemist Association. Therefore, in terms of elixirs, the Alchemist Association will definitely do their best in providing Nie Li with everything he will need. The amount that they provided to Nie Li can be comparable to one-fifth of Alchemist Association's total elixir amount. It can be said that other than the Alchemist Association, Nie Li has the most amount of elixirs on hand.

"Aside from Soul Nurturing Pills, Soul Concentrating Pills and Soul Tempering Pills, I still have the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills and the Nine Transformation Pills…" Nie Li purposely paused his words.

Nie Li even has the rumoured Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills and the Nine Transformation Pills?! Nie Hai and Nie En's gazes were burning with awe.

"As for these two precious pills, Patriarch, you can't possibly expect me to freely contribute them to the family, right?" The meaning within Nie Li's words meant that if Nie Hai wanted those two pills from his hands, he'll have to put up a good performance, and give some favourable conditions in exchange.

"Of course of course. The personal assets of the clan members are protected by the family," Nie Hai hurriedly said. He was a little distressed, wondering what he can give to Nie Li in exchange.

Nie En suddenly thought of something and said, "That's right. Patriarch, our family has been passed down for a long time. We should have some treasures that have been passed down since ancient times. Since Xiao Li has been accepted into the Genius class by Holy Orchid Institute, as a form of reward, shouldn't we let Xiao Li into our treasury and chose an item?"

'The Heavenly Marks Family's treasury?' Nie Li's heart slightly trembled. In his previous life, he never entered the Heavenly Marks Family treasury. As descendents of one of the ten lords of the Snow Wind Empire, they were a family that has been passed down for a long time. There should be some good items within the Heavenly Marks Family's treasury.

Much of the treasure that has been passed down since ancient times would be useless to Nie Hai and bunch, since they might not know of their uses. However, it's a different case for Nie Li. He has identified countless amounts of treasures in the past. Generally, the good items wouldn't be able to escape Nie Li's eyes.

"Grand Elder Nie En, you can take this Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill. Consume it when you get back. It has a great effect towards strengthening a Fighter's physical body." Nie Li passed one Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill over to Nie En and said.

"Thank you Xiao Li!" Nie En, at this moment, was a little emotional. The price of the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills were raised wildly like a fierce fire. Rumour has it that the price of one Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill is above one million demon spirit coins.

At this moment, Nie Hai's eyes were a little red. The Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill is not only useful for Fighters, it also has a great effect towards Demon Spiritualists.

"Xiao Li, the Heavenly Marks Family is your family and therefore, the treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family is also your treasury. If there is anything you like in there, you can take all you want!" Nie Hai immediately cooperated with Nie En and said. The items that were left in the treasury were items that they could not use. He even wished for Nie Li to go in and take even more of the items from within the treasury. Those elixirs that Nie Li gave to the family, was already worth more than the entire Heavenly Marks Family.

"I'm surprised that Patriarch is so generous. It seems that I have misunderstood Patriarch all along. This is one Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill, my gift to the Patriarch. After I go to the treasury and have my pick, I'll contribute a hundred Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills and a hundred Nine Transformation Pills to the family." Nie Li lightly said. Since he has so many elixirs on hand, giving a little out isn't much.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai's eyes lit up, and couldn't wait to go back.

The auction is still ongoing. The auctioning of the elixirs has already ended.

Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming threw a glance towards Nie Hai's direction.

"Nie Hai must be pretending to be rich. After spending two million demon spirit coins, he bought a lot of item and was now left with no money to bid with for the elixirs." Lei Zhuo chuckled.

Jiang Ming supported, "Although the Gold rank suit is useful, only one person can use it. Not to mention that it can only be used in battle. It's not as practical as buying elixirs. Nie Hai probably regrets it to the point that his intestines have turned green!"

What they didn't know is that Nie Hai got a lot of elixirs from Nie Li. How could he still be interested in those elixirs that were in the auction?

Just when they were talking, Nie Li began bidding like crazy. He continuously bought items worth over five-six hundred thousand demon spirit coins. As long as he is a little interested in the item, he'll bid. Since he has so much money to the point that he can't spend it all, having so many demon crystal cards in the interspatial ring will just eat up space. Why not change them into items which are more practical?

'So it wasn't that the Heavenly Marks Family ran out of money, they were simply not interested in the elixirs!'

Lei Zhuo and Jiang Ming both felt their faces burning. Damn, since when did the Heavenly Marks Family become so rich? At this moment, they both felt extremely depressed.

After half an hour of auctioning, Nie Li bought over a dozen item. However, there hasn't been an item that would make Nie Li excited. This caused him to feel a little bored.

At this moment, the auctioneer lady suddenly raised her voice, speaking as though she was holding an extremely dark secret, "This round's auction will soon come to an end. However, we will immediately have an unrivalled treasure auction starting soon!"

Just when the auctioneer's voice fell, over twenty people entered the auction house. They were guided by some beautiful ladies towards the staircase and onwards to the third floor of the auction hall.

The whole hall started started a commotion.

"I know that person. It's an elder of the Feng Ming Family of the noble family!"

"That's an elder from the Winged Dragon Family!"

"That's an elder from the Sacred Family!"

…

"Why would they be here?"

"I heard that the Hong Yue Family obtained an unrivalled treasure from the depths of the Dark Ruins, and, therefore, hosted this auction. They also invited representatives from the three Major families and the six Noble families to join this auction!"

Those items that were being auctioned earlier on, could not grab the interest of these super powers. After all, they can get these items from another auction. The only reason that they are here is for that so called unrivalled treasure by the Hong Yue Family.

"Found from the depths of the Dark Ruins. My god, they actually dared to enter the Dark Ruins?"

Dark Ruins? Nie Li recalled that place. In his previous life, he did not enter into that place. He only heard about it from other people. The Dark Ruins is a place comparable to a nightmare. Only Black Gold rank experts and above dared to enter that place. After all, there was a large amount of horrifying demon beasts that accumulated there.

It's rumoured that before the Age of Darkness, a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist lived there. That Demon Spiritualist integrated with an extremely horrifying demon spirit. After his death, that place was occupied by nightmare demon spirits.

Nightmare demon spirits are an extremely mysterious and terrifying type of demon spirits. They had many mysterious powers that even Nie Li knows partially about. Furthermore, the nightmare demon spirits are one of the most difficult demon spirits to capture.

No one was sure what item the Hong Yue Family obtained from the Dark Ruins.

Nie Li started feeling anticipation for it. Wondering what item will the Hong Yue Family auction.

Representatives from the three Major families and the six noble families began taking their seats respectively. The whole atmosphere within the auction house froze. Everyone was looking forward to what the Hong Yue Family will bring out.


	69. Chapter 69 - Sky high price

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 69 – Sky High Price**

"People from the three Major families and the six Noble families are here. There's even a representative of the Alchemist Association, and ten merchant guild representatives. We'll definitely not have chance to get that item."

"Even if we don't get a chance to get it, seeing such a big event isn't that bad."

Everyone within the Auction Hall was busy with their discussions.

"Please be quiet for a moment," The auctioneer lady lightly smiled and said, "We will soon present that unrivalled treasure for everyone!"

At this moment, the auction hall went silent immediately.

Two beautiful ladies were carrying a tray as they walked up to the stage. Something was on the tray. Whatever it was, was covered by a piece of purple cloth. Only the rough outline of the item could be seen.

"What exactly is that thing?"

"Cliffhanger!"

At this moment, the auctioneer had a charming smile on her face. Her right hand lightly pulled, removing the purple cloth. In that moment, a gem light had spread out in all directions. A black jade pot made from unknown material appeared in front of everyone's eyes. The pot was sparkling and translucent, with gem-like shine on it.

A rich soul aura was spreading around.

Looking at this black jade pot, Nie Li could not contain his excitement. He never thought that such a thing would actually appear here. This item is indeed an unrivalled treasure. It's usage cannot be measured by money!

"How did this item come along and what are its uses? Our Patriarch is not sure. However, there is one thing that can be confirmed. This pot emits an aura that strengthens demon spirits. That alone, proves that this item is not ordinary. Down below, on the base, the words, "Nightmare" is carved. It probably has something to do with the nightmare demon spirits."

The auctioneer lady continued, "Furthermore, according to our Patriarch. If one trains a demon spirit around it, it can greatly strengthen the aura of the demon spirit. Therefore, it can be confirmed that this is an absolutely unrivalled treasure. Our Patriarch hopes that there will be someone who is able to unleash its usage!"

"The starting price for this item is eight million demon spirit coins!"

The Hong Yue Family's Patriarch doesn't know of it's usage, therefore, the starting bid began at such low price. If he knew about this black jade pot's uses, he probably wouldn't want to sell it. Just it's effect of strengthening a demon spirit's aura by training around it would be worth quite a bit, not to mention that there is still some unknown uses to it.

After the respective representatives from the respective families felt the rich soul force aura, they couldn't help being moved by it, having great interest for it.

"What exactly is this black jade pot?"

"Don't know, but you can be sure that this is absolutely not that simple!"

"How rare, I really want to study it. Who knows? It might have some special uses!"

Looking at the black jade pot, Nie Li fell deep within his thoughts. This black jade pot should be the legendary treasure, Nightmare Demon Pot. The heritage of this pot goes back to the Snow Wind Empire Era. It's said that it was found in an ancient tribe.

Even Nie Li only knows one of it's uses. One of the uses for the Nightmare Demon Pot is to refine demon spirits!

The rough idea of the process is, one puts in ten different kinds of demon spirits into the Nightmare Demon Pot. After a while, there would be a chance of a more power demon spirit being refined with its confines. If one's lucky, there's a possibility for a rare demon spirit. If one's unlucky, all the demon spirits will be destroyed.

The possibility of failure is rather small and the possibility of refining rare demon spirits out is also very small. Most of the time, the Nightmare Demon Pot could refine out a more powerful demon spirit. Just this usage alone, is more than enough to make countless people crazy over it. After all, the majority of Demon Spiritualists can only integrate with one demon spirit, therefore, they'll definitely wish for the demon spirit to be as strong as possible.

Using weaker demon spirits to merge into a stronger demon spirit, that's the usage of the Nightmare Demon Pot.

There probably isn't anyone here that knows of the usage of the Nightmare Demon Pot.

Thinking about how powerful the Nightmare Demon Pot is, Nie Li immediately decided that he has to buy this, no matter how much he has to spend!

Very soon, a few families began bidding.

"Ten million demon spirit coins!"

"Twelve million demon spirit coins!"

"Fifteen million demon spirit coins!"

…

Very soon, the price was raised to twenty million demon spirit coins. This price was enough to cause everyone in the auction hall to be shocked.

"Thirty million demon spirit coins!" The Sacred Family suddenly started bidding.

"Thirty-five million demon spirit coins!" The Alchemist Association also started bidding.

Nie Li looked towards the third floor. The one bidding is actually Yang Xin. After thinking awhile, Nie Li said to Nie En, "Grand Elder, Director Yang seems to be in the third floor. Go and meet with her and tell her that I want this black jade pot. Let her help me bid for it. I'll return the money to Alchemist Association after that!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, before Nie En can even reply, Nie Hai said, "I'll go!" Nie En has so many elixirs in his interspatial ring, he don't dare to have Nie En go. A powerful Patriarch can only be an errand boy now, but he's willing to do it.

Nie Hai went to look for Yang Xin.

The Sacred Family and the Alchemist Association competed nonstop for it. The Sacred Family gave up after the Alchemist Association raised it up to fifty million demon spirit coins. In terms of wealth, even if it's one of the three Major families, they probably can't compete with the Alchemist Association.

"Fifty million demon spirit coins! The Alchemist Association is really rich!"

"Of course. All of the recent elixirs by the Alchemist Association were sold like hotcakes. Their daily profit can probably be calculated in billions!"

After a while, Nie Hai returned. He nodded towards Nie Li and said, "Director Yang agreed!"

Yang Xin definitely won't reject Nie Li's request. After all, Yang Xin still has many things to request of Nie Li. Spending this much money, for the Alchemist Association to say, is nothing more than one fur out of the nine oxs. What Nie Li has brought to the Alchemist Association, cannot be measured with money.

After the price went to fifty million demon spirit coins, most of the families gave up competing. Furthermore, many of the families still have to purchase elixirs from the Alchemist Association. Therefore, they still have to give the Alchemist Association face. Although they are interested in the black jade pot, they did not competed for it.

At this moment, a man wearing a grey robe suddenly started bidding.

"Fifty-five million demon spirit coins!"

Who is he, for him to actually start bidding? Everyone within the Auction Hall had their gazes on the grey robed mysterious man.

Generally, families do not need to pay a deposit for the auction, however, before ordinary people begin to bid, they have to pay a deposit. This mysterious man actually bid fifty-five million, which means that he paid the deposit of more the fifty-five million!

This black jade pot actually had its price raised to such a frightening degree!

So much wealth. This can actually be comparable to all of the aristocratic families whole worth!

At this moment, Yang Xin, whom is sitting at the third floor, had her brows slightly wrinkled. These last few days, she has been in the northern branch of Glory City, and only came because she was invited by the Hong Yue Family. She never thought the Nie Li would be here. She originally had an interest for this black jade pot because she thought that it'd be used for elixirs and therefore started to bid, intending to study it. She never thought that Nie Li would also be interested in it. Since it's something that Nie Li wants, the Alchemist Association has to buy it for Nie Li at all costs.

However, when the price went to fifty-five million demon spirit coins, the price was a little out of her expectations. She was wondering if it's worth it to pay fifty-five million demon spirit coins for this black jade pot whose usage is unknown?


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 70 – Competing**

"Sixty million demon spirit coins!" Yang Xin decided to continue bidding, although she felt a little nervous.. But, because Nie Li's message was that, no matter how much it costs, she had to get that jade pot as Nie Li will pay for it.

Sixty million demon spirit coins. Was it really worth this amount? What exactly is this jade pot? Could it be that Nie Li knows the jade pot's usage?

Nie Li looked at that mysterious fellow below. He wondered who he was. The mysterious figure is actually trying to snatch this item from her.

"Sixty five million demon spirit coins!" The mysterious man hesitated, but he still continued to bid.

"Seventy million demon spirit coins!" Yang Xin bid even higher.

The price continued to climb upwards.

Nie Hai and Nie En were dumbfounded. They knew that this item is wanted by Nie Li, however, this price is a way too shocking. Nie Li seems to be much richer than they had imagined. Just how much money did the Alchemist Association give to Nie Li? Why did the Alchemist Association give Nie Li so much money? This remains a large question in their hearts.

Nie Li frowned as he looked at the mysterious man below. Nie Li wondered exactly where this man is from and who he is for him to actually compete with the Alchemy Association.

Nie Li thought, 'Did the Hong Yue Auction House get someone to raise the price? They shouldn't dare.' If they did do that and word got out, the Hong Yue Auction House's reputation would be ruined. The Alchemist Association also wouldn't let them off. They definitely wouldn't do such a stupid thing. Furthermore, with this amount of money being bid, if the Alchemist Association suddenly stops bidding, they'll be smashing their own hands.

Could this person be from the Dark Guild?

Aside from the few super rich families and merchants, only the Dark Guild would have the wealth to compete. The Dark Guild goes around kidnapping people from various families. Then ransom the families for money. Not to mention robbing and much worse acts.

Nie Li went silent for a moment then said, "Patriarch, I have to trouble you to pass this message over to Director Yang. My words are still the same, no matter what the price is, you have to get that black jade pot at all costs. After the auction, send someone to follow that mysterious person. The person dispatched to follow the man must be at least of Gold rank. Better yet if the man dispatched were Black Gold rank, but absolutely cannot let him find out he's being tailed!"

Nie Hai's eyebrows twitched, and he nodded, "Okay!" He also noticed that this matter is not simple. A person of unknown background, actually has such a strong financial background to compete with the Alchemist Association.

At this moment, every major power started to take note of the mysterious man.

"One hundred million demon spirit coins!" When Alchemist Association called out this price, various experts from various forces were dumbfounded. They were extremely curious. Could it be that the Alchemist Association knows of the jade pot's usage and therefore called out such a price?

Or is the Alchemist Association is too rich and has nothing else to spend on?

One hundred million demon spirit coins, this is too merciless!

"One hundred and ten million demon spirit coins!" The mysterious man below hesitated for quite a long while. Just when the auctioneer lady was about to hit the hammer, he placed a bid, once again.

"One hundred and twenty million demon spirit coins!" Yang Xin quickly raised the price again.

The mysterious person finally understood Yang Xin's determination in buying and no longer bid anymore. Furthermore, his deposit is already not enough.

The people below the stage were all excited. They were able to see such an intense bidding competition within their lifetimes. This really is a big experience. Everyone was wondering what exactly is this black jade pot. To actually going at the sky high price of one hundred and twenty million demon spirit coins. This kind of horrifying price is something only the Alchemist Association could afford.

As for this black jade pot, it caused a strong curiosity within everyone.

The auction finally ended.

Everyone slowly dispersed, and Nie Li and bunch also went to collect the items that they bought.

At a secret room of the Auction House, Nie Li met with Yang Xin.

Yang Xin held onto the black jade pot, smiled as she looked at Nie Li and asked, "Little brother, do you perhaps know the uses of this thing?"

In order to buy this black jade pot, she had spent a total of one hundred and twenty demon spirit coins. Such a price, for even the Alchemist Association to say, isn't a small amount. Although the Alchemist Association is extremely rich, they still haven't reach the point that they can freely spend to this degree.

"I also don't know the uses of this thing!" Nie Li smiled as he said. He stretched out his hands, pretending not to know.

"Big sister doesn't believe you. You spent so much money just to buy an item that you don't even know if it's usage," Yang Xin hugged her chest, the plump in front of her chest became more attractive due to the pressure. She was smiling yet not smiling as she looked at Nie Li, "If you don't say what it does, big sister will bring this black jade pot back to study!"

"Just because I don't know what uses it has, which is exactly why I bought it. With such a pure aura coming from it, it's definitely not an ordinary item. My master might know of its uses." Nie Li once again dragged his non-existence master out. Nie Li laughed and said, "Since it's only this tiny amount of money, it can't be considered much."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin's face immediately had a hint of respect in it and said, "Since you bought it for your master, then quickly keep it and store it properly!" Nie Li's master is a Grandmaster level Alchemist, therefore Yang Xin did not dare to be rash.

"There should be one hundred and twenty million demon spirit coins in this interspatial ring," Nie Li took out an interspatial ring and said.

Yang Xin shook her head, pushed the interspatial ring back, and charmingly chuckled, "Consider this item a gift from the Alchemist Association to your master!" Because Nie Li's master provided the several elixir formulas, the Alchemist Association was able to earn god knows how much money. Most importantly, it has raised the strength of Glory City by quite a lot. The Alchemist Association is still thinking of how to curry favour with Nie Li's master. Giving this as a gift is an extremely good chance, how can they miss it? If Nie Li's master is happy, and provides one or two more elixir formulas, this gift would be worth it.

Nie Li was silent for a moment, calmly took the Nightmare Demon Pot over, lightly smiled and said, "Then, thanks, big sister Yang Xin. I'll definitely tell master!"

"Then I'll have to thank little brother for that!" Yang Xin lightly smiled and said. She seemed to have thought of something and asked, "You got me to send someone to follow that bidding person, have you realised something?" Even if Nie Li didn't asked, she would've sent someone to follow him. If she finds out that that person is from the Hong Yue Family, then the Hong Yue Family will suffer!

"I suspect that it's someone from Dark Guild." Nie Li thought awhile and said, "However, it's just my wild speculation."

No matter who it is, for someone to actually compete for the Nightmare Demon Pot at such a frightening price. Could it be that aside from himself, there is someone that knows of the uses of the Nightmare Demon Pot?

"Someone from the Dark Guild?!" Yang Xin slightly narrowed her eyes, "If I find out that he's from the Dark Guild, he can give up on leaving Glory City! I have already sent a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist to follow after him!"

"Big sister Yang Xin, it would be best if you don't arouse his suspicions. Even if we are able to capture, then we must to capture him alive," Nie Li said, there might be a chance if they are able to find evidence of the Sacred Family colluding with the Dark Guild.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 71 – Have it's brilliant uses**

"I know." Yang Xin nodded, lightly smiled and said.

"Then, I'll go back first," Nie Li said. He bid farewell to Yang Xin and left from the back door.

The price of the Nightmare Demon Pot reached to a shocking price of one hundred and twenty million demon spirit coins. Such thing would definitely cause people to be interested in it. With Nie Li's current strength, if he's being targeted by someone, he definitely doesn't have the strength to protect this treasure. But fortunately, others don't know that this Nightmare Demon Pot has landed in Nie Li's hands. Everyone thought that Yang Xin had it, and ordinary people wouldn't think about stealing it from Yang Xin. After all, Yang Xin's current position is extremely powerful within Glory City.

Nie Li quietly left together with Nie Hai and Nie En. They entered the carriage and headed back towards the Heavenly Marks Family.

"This matter about the Nightmare Demon Pot, must not be told to anyone!" Nie Li looked at Nie Hai, Nie En and said.

"Definitely!" Nie Hai and Nie En hurriedly nodded. They knew of the importance regarding this matter. If others were to know that the Nightmare Demon Pot is with Nie Li, it'll bring unnecessarily trouble to the Heavenly Marks Family.

From this moment onwards, Nie Li's interest represented the interests of the whole Heavenly Marks Family.

"Are we going back to the Heavenly Marks Family?" Nie Hai asked.

"No," Nie Li shook his head and said, "I want to go to the Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall."

"Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall? You're already a Silver rank?" Nie En suddenly thought of something and asked.

Nie Li was silent for a moment and nodded his head. At this moment, there is no need to hide it from Nie Hai and Nie En.

Having Nie Li's confirmation, Nie Hai and Nie Li were both shocked as they looked at Nie Li. They inhaled a cold air. They still remembered that few months ago, Nie Li was not even a 1-star Bronze rank. Now, he's already a Silver rank? A thirteen year old Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. My god, this is an absolute, peerless, genius. Even within Glory City's history, there is only a handful of them!

"Your first demon spirit must be chosen wisely! What demon spirit do you want? I can give you some references!" Nie Hai solemnly said. The demon spirits within Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall are the best among the northern parts of Glory City. In that place is quite a few good demon spirits.

What they don't know is that Nie Li has already integrated with a Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. The reason he's going there is not to look for an ordinary demon spirit. How can Nie Hai give him any references?

"I have my own thoughts." Nie Li nodded his head and said.

Nie Hai and Nie En both looked at each other bitterly smiling. They totally forgot that this thirteen years old child before them is not an ordinary person. He's simply a monster. They are unable to make any decision for him.

The carriage sped forward at a high speed. Nie Li got Nie Hai to double check that there was no one following behind them. When it was confirmed that they weren't being followed, he felt relieved. Nie Li is still a little worried that someone might have an eye on him. Whether it's the Sacred Family or Dark Guild, their strength was too strong. Fortunately, the Dark Guild and the Sacred Family did not follow him, this time. Why would those superpowers bother to follow a teenager? When the Dark Guild or Sacred Family starts to pay attention to him, Nie Li would already grow to the point that they won't be able to handle him.

Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall, VIP Room

When Nie Li and bunch revealed their identities, the Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall immediately got Nie Li and bunch into a secret VIP room. The one that is receiving Nie Li's group is an elderly man with a white beard and hair. He's the owner of the Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall. His name is Shao Ming Feng.

As the owner of the Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall, Shao Ming Feng is still very well informed. The news of the Heavenly Marks Family lavishly spending on Hong Yue Action House has already gotten to his ears. Therefore he had marked the Heavenly Marks Family as one of the important customers.

"Please, have some tea!" Shao Ming Feng smiled as he made a gesture for them to drink.

"Thanks a lot owner!" Nie Hai lightly smiled and said, "I'm here to buy a demon spirit for my grandnephew!"

"Our Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall is prepared to serve every customer," Shao Ming Feng said, lightly smiling. His eyes were looking at Nie Li for a while, "May I ask what kind of demon spirit is Patriarch Nie Hai looking for? We have all types of demon spirits here." Shao Ming Feng took out a book, in it were all kinds of demon spirit pictures. There were several hundreds of them. All kinds of types or attributes etc… were listed clearly.

Xuan Spirit Merchant Hall is northern Glory City's biggest demon spirit trader. They would acquire a huge amount of demon spirits from adventurers daily, and then resell them. In between, they had many precious demon spirits. The higher the grade, the more rare and expensive it is. The cheapest ones can be bought with a few hundreds or a few thousands of demon spirit coins. The most expensive ones would be several millions of demon spirit coins.

'I wonder what grade of demon spirit will the Heavenly Marks Family purchase?' Shao Ming Feng secretly thought to himself. He can see that Nie Hai places great importance on Nie Li.

Nie Hai took a glance at Nie Li.

Nie Li did not see the book at all. He looked at Shao Ming Feng and asked, "Owner Shao, would you be able to keep it a secret about the demon spirits that I will buy from you?"

Shao Ming Feng was a little surprised. He looked at Nie Li, nodded his head and said, "Of course. We will keep every customer's information a secret. We will absolutely not leak it out!"

"Okay then," Nie Li slightly nodded, then took the book over. He pointed to one of the demon spirits and said, "Nightmare-type demon spirits, how many do you have over here?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shao Ming Feng said, "Nightmare-type demon spirits are the most rare and hardest to control. I recommend to the young master to not have a Nightmare-type demon spirit as the first demon spirit. The storage of our Nightmare Demon Spirits are roughly around fifty."

"I'll take them all!" Nie Li said, "I hope that the owner can give a fair price for them."

"A…all?" Shao Ming Feng inhaled a cold air. He looked at Nie Li with shock. Does Nie Li know how much they are all together? Why would he need so many demon spirits? One person can only integrate with one demon spirit at most!

"Right, all!" Nie Li seriously nodded.

Nie Hai and Nie En were both looking at Nie Li in deep shock. After a few moments, did they recovered from the shock.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it!" Nie Li lightly said.

Shao Ming Feng looked at Nie Hai. Nie Hai bitterly smiled as he nodded, "Please gather all the Nightmare Demon Spirits you have here. We'll take them all!"

"Okay!" Shao Ming Feng revealed an excited expression. Generally, Nightmare Demon Spirits are only able to sell one for every one to two months. Nie Li actually wanted to buy all the Nightmare Demon Spirits they have. This is definitely a big business. He immediately said, respectfully, "As you are buying so many demon spirits in one go, I will definitely give you a fair price!"

"We believe you, after all, we will be back to purchase a lot more demon spirits." Nie Li calmly said.

The words that came out from Nie Li, in that moment, made Shao Ming Feng treat Nie Li like an adult. Nie Li did not care about how the others were thinking about him. His wisdom is simply monstrous.

"Please wait awhile. I'll immediately get the Nightmare Demon Spirits!" Shao Ming Feng said, hastily walking out.

"Xiao Li, why are you buying so many Nightmare Demon Spirits?" Nie En curiously asked. Nie Li is simply too rich. First he was throwing money out at the Auction Hall, and now he's crazily purchasing demon spirits. Does he really having too much money to spend? After all, one person can only integrate with one demon spirit.

"I have my own use for them." Nie Li lightly said, smiling.


	72. Chapter 72 - Refining

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 72 – Refining Demon Spirit**

Very quickly, Shao Ming Feng came back with a bunch of demon spirit stones.

After being captured, demon spirits will be sealed within a demon spirit stone to store them.

Rows and rows of demon spirit stones were spread out on the table. The view was spectacular!

"These here are Silver rank Nightmare Demon Spirits. The total price is somewhere around sixty thousand demon spirit coins. And these over here are Gold rank Nightmare Demon Spirits. The total price is around three hundred thousand demon spirit coins!" Shao Ming Feng pointed towards the two sections of demon spirit stones and explained to Nie Li.

Aside from integration with a Demon Spiritualist, demon spirits can also be sealed within armours, allowing the armour to be powerful.

Silver rank and above, the price is already rather expensive. The price are frequently from tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands. Commoners are unable to afford them.

However, for Nie Li, this isn't a problem.

"En, the price is still reasonable. I'll take them all!" Nie Li nodded his head.

Shao Ming Feng turned around and looked at Nie Hai and Nie En. They both looked at each other and smiled bitterly. Shao Ming Feng is seeking their permission, however, he had no idea that they are unable make the decision for Nie Li.

Nie Li waved his right hand. A small mountain of demon crystal cards appeared from his interspatial ring. He placed them on the table and said, "This amount of money should cover it. Please, check it!"

Nie Li is actually paying himself? Looking at the small mountain of demon crystal cards, Shao Ming Feng was greatly shocked. The Heavenly Marks Family is too rich. They actually allowed a kid to carry so much money! However, he did not think too much about it. After all, he's only a decent business man. Since Nie Li can pay for the bills, there is absolutely no problem.

Nie Li waved his right hand again, and threw all fifty demon spirit stones into his interspatial ring.

"Please come again to visit us!" After Shao Ming Feng finished counting the demon crystal cards, his smile became even more humble. This is the biggest business he has done since he began selling demon spirits.

"Owner is too kind. We still have to buy some more today. Owner wouldn't be sending off customers, right?" Nie Li lightly glanced at Shao Ming Feng.

"Why would I? Young master still wishes to buy more demon spirits?" Shao Ming Feng asked. Nie Li's calmness gave him a slight pressure. He bitterly smiled within his heart, wondering if this child before him is really thirteen years old, because he's too monstrous!

"Definitely. Purchasing the Nightmare Demon Spirits is only a small portion of what I want," Nie Li calmly said.

Shao Ming Feng was utterly shocked. How many demon spirits is Nie Li intending to buy? However, since his shop is opened for business, he definitely wished to sell as many demon spirits as possible.

"I also want to buy highly toxic demon spirits, snow wind demon spirits and fighting demon spirits… Owner can just take out all the stocks for these demon spirits."

All the stocks again? My god!

However, hastily, Shao Ming Feng still brought out all the stocks for these demon spirits. The amount of Nightmare Demon Spirits was rather small. However, the demon spirits Nie Li asked for amounted to as much as thousands or even tens of thousands. But the price is still a little cheaper compared to the Nightmare Demon Spirits.

"A final total of sixty five million demon spirit coins!" Shao Ming Feng quickly calculated out the price. Just calculating the price for these demon spirits alone made him sweat throughout his head.

"Sixty-five million demon spirit coins. Please check it!" Nie Li took out six thousand five hundred demon crystal cards in one go and placed them on the table.

Shao Ming Feng was in deep shock. Since the start of the business, it's his first time seeing so much money. However, that's not the main point. The main point is, all of this money was taken out from a child's interspatial ring!

"Owner, I'll still need to purchase a batch of demon spirits!" Nie Li took a glance at Shao Ming Feng and said.

"Young master only needs to order. I, Shao Ming Feng, will do my best. You only have to send someone to pass a message. I'll send all the demon spirits over to the Heavenly Marks Family!" Xiao Ming Feng humbly said. He dares not to treat Nie Li as a kid, as this is his biggest customer. One transaction is more than several years of transactions. He definitely has to treat Nie Li nicely, otherwise, if such a big customer were to run away, it'll be too late for him to cry.

"Okay! Patriarch, Grand Elder, let's return!" Nie Li looked at Nie Hai and Nie En and said.

"Okay!" Nie Hai and Nie En both nodded. Originally, they were prepared to show Nie Li a big spectacle. Instead, Nie Li ended up bringing them to see a big spectacle for them. Until now, their hearts were still pumping.

Who could blame them? The Heavenly Marks Family only earns a million demon spirit coins a year and Nie Li just bought a pot with over a hundred million, furthermore, he spent another sixty million demon spirit coins on demon spirits on this trip alone.

After bidding farewell to Shao Ming Feng, Nie Li, together with Nie Hai and Nie En, boarded their carriage back to the Heavenly Marks Family.

During this trip, Nie Li, Nie Hai, and Nie En, had all gained something. Nie Hai and Nie En immediately summoned all members of the Heavenly Marks Family, and distributed out the elixirs so that they can raise their strength up faster.

After Nie Li returned, under Nie Hai's arrangements, Nie Li and his family moved into one of the individual houses, a step away from the Patriarch's house. This can be said to be the safest place in the entire Heavenly Marks Family. To Nie Hai's arrangement, Nie Li is pleased with it.

Nie Li left lots of elixirs, demon crystal cards, and some other stuff in the house to let his family members use them anytime they want. After the arrangement, Nie Li remained in his room to concentrate on practising.

In the evening, news came from the Alchemist Association's Yang Xin, saying that there was a group of assassins that tried to rob Yang Xin. They were trying to snatch the Nightmare Demon Pot, however, they were killed by her bodyguards.

Nie Li's eyebrow twitched. There is actually someone within the Glory City that dared to do this kind of thing? They are simply too daring. Could it be that those who tried to rob the Nightmare Demon Pot knows of it's usage? If they didn't, they wouldn't try and do such dangerous things! There's only one group of people that would dare to do this kind of thing. Nie Li's afraid that only the Dark Guild would have the guts to do this. Whether if it's the Sacred Family or the Dark Guild, they have to be settled as soon as possible!

Although Nie Li's cultivation has raised by a lot, he only has the strength of a Silver rank, it's far from enough.

Although the Shadow Devil Demon spirit is extremely powerful in terms of assassination, under normal circumstances it's best to not reveal it so easily.

Although Nie Li wants to integrate with a lot of demon spirits, the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique can only allow him to integrate with seven demon spirits. After every integration, Nie Li's strength and cultivating speed will be greatly increased.

Of course, Nie Li is extremely picky towards demon spirits. After rebirth, Nie Li wouldn't go and integrate with those ordinary garbage demon spirits. After having the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, Nie Li is prepared to explore some ruins to search for some special demon spirits. However, after having the Nightmare Demon Pot, Nie Li has a whole new idea.

Which is to use the Nightmare Demon Pot to refine demon spirits!


	73. Chapter 73 - God leveld spirit

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 73 – God level growth rate**

Nie Li took out the Nightmare Demon Pot. This black jade pot had a light luster on it that was emitting out a mysterious aura.

This item is an ancient treasure. He never thought that it would actually appear in the auction house. Which is why Nie Li couldn't be bothered about anything and had to buy it. If Nie Li missed this Nightmare Demon Pot, he'll definitely die with regret.

Nie Li's right hand stroked the Nightmare Demon Pot, injecting a little soul force into the pot.

The Nightmare Demon Pot shined, forming some sort of connection between it and Nie Li. Regarding the usage of this Nightmare Demon Pot, Nie Li only knows a little bit of it's usage, he still has to further study it.

One of the Nightmare Demon Pot's uses is that, by putting in ten types of demon spirits with the same attribute into the Nightmare Demon Pot to refine, there is a chance that it would refine out a stronger demon spirit. Of course, there is always a chance of failure.

Nie Li bought so many demon spirits so that he can refine out a stronger demon spirit.

"I already have an assassin-type demon spirit. What I need the most is a demon spirit that can face an enemy head on." Nie Li thought awhile. He bought a total of over two thousand Fighter-type demon spirits. Only two thousand Fighter-type demon spirits. He began to wonder if he can get a stronger Fighter-type demon spirit out of them.

Every demon spirit is differentiated by the strength of it's soul. Which is the Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold, Legend and so on. This is the category made by Glory City. What ordinary people don't know is, every demon spirit is different in terms of their growth rate, even if it's a low-grade demon. But if it has a powerful growth rate, it's not impossible for it to grow powerful to the point of being able to kill a Legend rank demon spirit.

At the same time, the growth rate of some demon spirits are much stronger than ordinary demon spirits. For example, Nie Li's Shadow Devil Demon Spirit.

Nie Li differentiated the growth rates into five levels. Which are: Poor, Ordinary, Good, Excellent, Extraordinary and God levels. The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is, without a doubt, a demon spirit with a God level growth rate. Which also means that the growth of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is not limited.

Ordinary people don't even know how to differentiate a demon spirits growth rate, but Nie Li does know how to do it. Just like humans, the growth rate of the demon spirit can be differentiate by the use of soul crystals. Except the method of telling the differences is different.

As for this second integrated demon spirit, it will have a deep impact. Therefore, Nie Li has to carefully choose his second one. Even if he can't get a God level growth rate demon spirit, he has to get one with at least an Extraordinary growth rate. Otherwise, buying the Nightmare Demon Pot at such a high price would be a waste.

Nie Li took out ten pieces of demon spirit stone, and used a soul crystal to test the level of these ten demon spirits.

"Shattered soul cloud, poor level demon spirit!"

"Shattered soul cloud, poor level demon spirit!"

"Shattered soul cloud, poor level demon spirit!"

"Broken soul cloud, ordinary level demon spirit!"

…

Nie Li very quickly conducted the tests for the ten demon spirits. Seven poor level and three ordinary level, Nie Li couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

'Sure enough, it's quite difficult to pick out some high level growth rates between these ordinary demon spirits!' Nie Li thought to himself, a little disappointed. Wanting to find another demon spirit with a growth rate of God level like the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is too difficult. Otherwise, Nie Li wouldn't have taken such a big risk to go to the Ancient Orchid Ruins.

These garbage demon spirits, if in the hands of others, would be treated as treasure.

Nie Li threw the ten demon spirit stones into the Nightmare Demon Pot, and operated the Nightmare Demon Pot with his soul force.

In just a moment, the Nightmare Demon Pot began lighting up, releasing a dazzling light. A flow of light began moving around inside. Nie Li can see that after the ten lights rotated nonstop, they gradually merged together, forming into a thick mist.

After around roughly ten minutes, the light from the Nightmare Demon Pot gradually dispersed. A demon spirit was like a spirit. It was moving around at the bottom of the pot.

Nie Li caught the demon spirit, then sealed it in a normal demon spirit stone. He then went ahead and checked the demon spirit's growth rate.

"Slightly completed soul cloud, with a Good level growth rate! This Nightmare Demon Pot is indeed extraordinary! However, a Good level growth rate demon spirit is still far from enough," Nie Li shook his head. He definitely won't put a Good level growth rate demon spirit in his eyes.

Nie Li placed the Good level growth rate demon spirit aside, then took another ten demon spirit stones and began checking.

Ten Fighter-type demon spirits, the best one would be that bull demon spirit. It has a Good level growth rate.

Nie Li once again mixed them up in the Nightmare Demon Pot.

Refine success!

Refine success!

Refine failure!

…

The possibility of failure is rather small, probably once every ten times. However, after refining for sixty times, the best one that he got out of it is only an Excellent level growth rate Fighter-type demon spirit. The rest were all Good level growth rate demon spirits.

"Not enough!" Nie Li shook his head. The difficulty of rising Demon spirit's growth rate is still rather high.

However, he still has so many demon spirits, so Nie Li will not give up refining. Among the two thousand demon spirits, there are around sixty that don't require refining and are already Excellent level growth rate demon spirits and two hundred that are Good level growth rate, it's still not bad. These demon spirits are originally strong in their growth rates by themselves.

For the next two days, Nie Li refined nonstop. One after another, he turned those Poor and Ordinary level growth rate demon spirits into Good level growth rate demon spirits. Then used the Good level growth rate demon spirits and refined them into Excellent level. Finally, left with over ninety excellent level growth rate demon spirits, he merge them into Extraordinary level demon spirits.

The higher the level of merging, the chances of failure is also greater. In the end, only five Extraordinary demon spirits had succeeded from be refined.

Looking at the five Extraordinary level growth rate demon spirits, Nie Li still isn't satisfied. If he had ten Extraordinary level growth rate demon spirits, he can have at least one chance of refining them into a God level growth rate demon spirit, and the chance of failure is very high. When refining for Extraordinary level growth rate demon spirits, the chances of success were only left with half. If he refined for a God level demon spirit, it would already be extremely good if there was a one out of five chance of success.

The Alchemist Association sent over Nie Li's share of the profit for the recent elixir sales, roughly around a billion.

After thinking about it, Nie Li went to meet Nie Hai and Nie En. He let Nie Hai and Nie En to help him acquire a large amount of Fighter-type demon spirits. As many as possible. For every Fighter-type demon spirit acquired, he would give them a little reward.

Nie Li's reward is rather rich, therefore they would definitely do their best. Hastily, Nie Hai and Nie En went to several merchant halls to acquire as many Fighter-type demon spirits as they can. After sending a few hundred millions, Nie Li got a total of tens of thousands of Fighter-type demon spirits and continued to use the Nightmare Demon Pot.

With the number of refining increasing, Nie Li realised that the Nightmare Demon Pot also had some changes. The originally smuggy demon pot became clearer. He can even see the process of the demons merging within.

Nie Li could feel that the Nightmare Demon Pot was absorbing a small portion of the power from the refined demon spirits. As time went on, the Nightmare Demon Pot became stronger.


	74. Chapter 74 - Panda

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 74 – Fanged Panda**

For the next five days, Nie Li focused on refining demon spirits.

Nie Li was able to obtain sixty Extraordinary level demon spirits in that timeframe.

'Sixty Extraordinary level growth rate Fighter-type demon spirits. They could, more or less, give me at least one God level growth rate Fighter-type demon spirit, right?' Nie Li thought to himself, as he continued to refine.

Nie Li put ten Extraordinary level growth rate demon spirits inside, started the Nightmare Demon Pot and began the refining process.

A bright light flashed. Nie Li could see a colourful light flashing inside the demon pot. Every type of demon spirit has a slightly different colour. Those colours eventually, gradually, mixed together.

'I wonder what the first succeeded Fighter-type demon spirit will be?' Nie Li thought. His gaze was not moving from the Nightmare Demon Pot.

As time passed, suddenly, the group of demon spirits within the Nightmare Demon Pot were destroyed, dispersing away.

"Failed….." Nie Li widened his mouth, feeling the heartfelt pain from the failure. One must know that a failure like this, is equivalent to tens of millions of demon spirit coins suddenly turned into nothing. Although Nie Li is rich, the chances of success is not very high.

There is only six chances and the first one failed, this is rather depressing.

Nie Li inhaled a breath of air, put in ten more Extraordinary level growth rate demon spirits into the Nightmare Demon Pot, and, once again, started the demon pot and began refining.

After roughly ten minutes, 'Boom!' A sound came from the Nightmare Demon Pot, another failure.

"Another failure…" Nie Li felt like vomiting blood. In just this short moment, another tens of millions were gone.

Is refining one God level growth rate demon spirit really that difficult? Although Nie Li felt depressed, he didn't give up. Losing a little money is nothing, after all, what he has the most now is money.

Nie Li threw ten more Extraordinary level growth rate demon spirit in, and began the third refining process.

Ten demon spirits were at the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot, constantly changing, slowly merging, a blinding light kept flashing. Waves after waves of soul spirit fluctuation came from the Nightmare Demon Pot.

After feeling such majestic soul force, the pores all over Nie Li's body began to open up. His soul realm was absorbing the soul force coming from the Nightmare Demon Pot. He felt his body getting comfortably warm.

Ten Extraordinary level demon spirits were constantly merging. Finally, they formed into a whole new demon spirit.

"Success!" Looking at the demon spirit laying down at the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot, Nie Li felt endless excitement. He slowly guided the demon spirit into a demon spirit stone and began to examine it.

God level growth rate demon spirit!

After examining the growth rate of the demon spirit with a soul crystal, Nie Li fell into ecstasy. After two consecutive failures, Nie Li finally got a god level growth rate demon spirit!

This demon spirit is an Abyss Tiger. It's a Fighter-type, fluctuating with power. It has almost all the characteristics of an Abyss Tiger. The only difference is, it's whole body had a metallic luster emitting from it. On it's head, it had a pair of terrifying sharp horns, at the same time, it's body was covered with spikes.

Is this still an Abyss Tiger?

Nie Li was shocked. This was the product of refining with ten different demon spirits, therefore, it's characteristic would be different from ordinary demon spirits, much stronger than any ordinary demon spirit.

The Abyss Tiger belongs to a rather strong demon spirit within the Fighter-types. After having so many changes done to it, Nie Li doesn't know what other special abilities it has.

Nie Li kept the Abyss Tiger and continued to refine demon spirits. Next, he'll have three more chance left.

For the next three refinements, Nie Li's luck was pretty good. Out of the three, two had succeeded. One was covered in scales. It was a winged Scarlet Demonic Leopard. The other one, is a Fanged Panda?

The third God level growth rate demon spirit is actually a Fanged Panda. Nie Li was dumbfounded as he looked at it. This Fanged Panda is chubby looking, covered with black and white fur all over it's body. From the look of it, it seems harmless. Is it really a God level growth rate demon spirit?

Nie Li couldn't believe it. Nie Li examined the growth rate of this demon spirit again. It was indeed, a God level growth rate.

The Fanged Panda is an extremely low-graded demon beast. It generally has no attacking capabilities. Therefore, those that choose to merge with this demon spirit is few in numbers. What makes Nie Li curious is, when the Nightmare Demon Pot begins its refinement, generally, the stronger demon spirit absorbs the weaker demon spirit and, therefore, forms into a more powerful demon spirit; like the Abyss Tiger and the Scarlet Demonic Leopard. These two are extremely powerful. How did this Fanged Panda manage to absorb all the other demon spirits and survive?

"Strange," Nie Li can't help pondering. He examined the Fanged Panda carefully. Whether if it's the Abyss Tiger or the Scarlet Demonic Leopard, upon absorbing other demon spirits, they had special changes on their body. Like the horns and spikes of the Abyss Tiger, the scales and wings of the Scarlet Demonic Leopard. However, this Fanged Tooth Panda has no physical changes at all. It looks exactly the same as an ordinary Fanged Panda.

After falling into a brief silence, Nie Li thought of something. When the Nightmare Demon Pot is refining demon spirits, the demon spirits will always evolve to be stronger. Both the Abyss Tiger and the Scarlet Demonic Leopard had evolved. However, this Fanged Panda had no changes at all. Doesn't that mean that this Fanged Panda is already at its strongest form?

Nie Li knows of all the characteristics for the majority of demon spirits. However, this Fanged Panda confused Nie Li. Fanged Pandas is a type of demon beast that is far too weak. Almost no one would integrate with a Fanged Panda.

'Could it be that this Fanged Panda is not as simple as it looks!?' Nie Li thought as he fell into silence. After carefully feeling this Fanged Panda demon spirit, he can feel that in this Fanged Panda, there are two different kinds of energy. These two completely different energies were complementing with one another, forming a wonderful balance between the two powers.

Yin-Yang balance! This is the most perfect form of nature.

There's a hidden light within the Fanged Panda's eyes, there seems to be a little bit of consciousness remaining. Another reason why this demon spirit is different from ordinary demon spirits. Normally, when a demon beast is killed, their consciousness would be gone.

"Really weird! I've decided! This shall be my second demon spirit!" Nie Li lightly smiled. He kept the Abyss Tiger and the Scarlet Demonic Leopard. Just having one Fighter-type demon beast is enough for one person. Having more than one would be wasteful.

'Du Ze and Lu Piao are both suitable to integrate with Fighter-type demon spirits, I'll just gift them these two God level growth rate demon spirits.' Nie Li thought to himself. As for Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest, Nie Li is prepared to make some demon spirits that match their attributes. After all, Ye Ziyun is more suitable to integrate with a Snow Wind attribute demon spirit and Xiao Ning'er is more suitable for a Lightning attribute demon spirit.

Snow Wind attribute demon spirits and Lighting attribute demon spirits are much harder to get compared to the Fighter-type demon spirit. However, Nie Li has more than enough money now, therefore, he can slowly get them.

Cross-sitting, Nie Li began to integrate with the Fanged Panda.

Slowly guiding the demon spirit into this soul realm, Nie Li began to integrate with it.


	75. Chapter 75 - Combat Skills

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 75 – Combat Skills**

After the Fanged Panda entered Nie Li's soul realm, it occupied an area. Maintaining a certain distance away from the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit.

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit seemed to be afraid of the Fanged Panda and did not to move. The Fanged Panda seemed to have noticed the presence of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, but did not approach it.

Both sides maintained a guard against each other.

After the Fanged Panda integrated with Nie Li's soul realm, the boundaries between the two was no longer that obvious. Suddenly, Nie Li had images flash across his mind that showed a chubby figure. This guy is naively cute. The Fanged Panda was gnawing on bamboo while clumsily climbing on a tree. 'Plop' the Fanged Panda fell down to the ground.

These images were of the Fanged Panda's past life. Nie Li could not help smiling. This fella is rather cute.

After roughly two hours, Nie Li's integrating with the Fanged Panda was finally completed. After integrating with the Fanged Panda, the two demon spirits began to affect one another, and began to expand Nie Li's soul realm by a considerable amount. Nie Li's soul realm was madly expanding, once again expanded by two fold. While the soul realm was expanding, his soul force was also surging up.

The soul force within Nie Li's soul realm turned into two flows. These two flows of soul force was flowing around uncontrollably, but, at the same time, they were complimenting each other. A majestic soul force was surging.

Boom!

Nie Li felt that his soul force suddenly increased by a lot.

Using a soul crystal, Nie Li realised that his soul force has already reached 2000. It had reached the realm of a 2-star Silver rank. After integrating with the Fanged Panda, Nie Li's strength had climbed up another level.

All of this was within Nie Li's expectations. What he's concerned about is not the speed of his cultivation, but the ability of the Fanged Panda.

Feeling the specialities of the Fanged Panda, Nie Li's eyes lit up. He leaped out of his room and ran straight towards the back mountains.

The Back Mountains

A small of forest was situated in the back mountains. It was quiet and uninhabited. Usually there wouldn't be anyone coming here, therefore, Nie Li is prepared to execute the combat abilities of the Fanged Panda.

"Roar!"

Nie Li furiously roared as his body began to expand. He quickly merged with the Fanged Panda. His muscle had expanded, his body was covered with black and white fur, his limbs had thickened, and claws were coming out from his fingers.

Thunder strike!

Nie Li's body was filled with unimaginable power. He threw a palm out, slamming it towards a big tree.

Boom!

A tree that was as thick as a big man broke. It fell onto the ground, raising dust into the air.

"Such powerful strength!" Nie Li's brows twitched. The power of this Fanged Panda was way beyond his expectations. In addition to Nie Li's understanding towards battle, not to mention Silver rank, Nie Li can engage in a battle against a Gold rank expert.

Aside from palm strike, Nie Li wondered if there was any other combat abilities.

Nie Li let out an angry snort, activating the energy of his Fanged Panda body. 'boom!' A powerful field was formed around him, a circumference of roughly five meters. Nie Li can control the gravity within these five meters.

Gravity field!

Such a rare combat ability!

Nie Li was in ecstasy. He never expected that this Fanged Panda would have such special combat abilities. Gravity field is extremely hard to guard against in battle. Nie Li felt that getting this Fanged Pandawas really the right choice!

He continued experimenting the combat abilities of this Fanged Panda. Due to Nie Li's lack of understanding towards the Fanged Panda demon spirit, there were lots of combat abilities that he was unable to execute. However, after integrating with the Fanged Panda, the memories of the Fanged Panda flowed through Nie Li's mind. Therefore, the difficulty of executing these new combat abilities was lessened by a lot.

"There is still the third combat ability!" Nie Li roared like a beast, opening his mouth and spat. Two black and white round balls were spat out from Nie Li's mouth. The two balls drew a curved arc in the air, and then, landed on two different pieces of land.

Boom!

This two round balls exploded, and a horrifyingly powerful energy swept out, wiping everything out within ten meters of the landing points, leaving two huge craters on the ground. The stones within the soil was crushed into pieces.

At this moment, even Nie Li was dumbfounded by such a strong power.

Yin Yang Blast!

Nie Li remembers hearing of such a combat ability before. When one spits out the energy from within the body, it would bombard onto the enemy causing an explosion. However, an ordinary energy bomb only has one bomb. Nie Li's energy bomb has two.

"Let's call it the Yin Yang bomb!" Nie Li thought awhile, these two black and white bombs are indeed a little frightening. Nie Li felt his body condition for a while. This Yin Yang bomb cannot be used too much. Using it five times within a day would exhaust his body.

Gravity field and the Yin Yang bomb. These are definitely his biggest tricks within his hand!

Nie Li felt that the Fanged Panda still has a lot of combat abilities that he has yet to execute. He believed that with the increase of his and the Fanged Panda's strength, he'll be able to execute a lot more combat abilities.

Not bad!

Although Nie Li has seen lots of demon spirits, after integrating with the Fanged Panda he became rather satisfied. Both the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit and the Fanged Panda have God level growth rates. If anyone knew about them, they would be driven crazy to have either one of them.

Nie Li dismissed the transformation, and recalled the Fanged Panda back into his soul realm. This Fanged Panda is still only an 1-star Bronze rank demon spirit. Nie Li began feeding it his soul force while madly taking elixirs to fill up the used soul force. At this moment, the Fanged Panda within Nie Li's soul realm was madly absorbing the coming soul force with its mouth open.

Generally, cultivators wouldn't be willing to use large amounts of soul force to feed a demon spirit. Although demon spirits are a part of their strength, a demon spirit can be changed. Rather than feeding a demon spirit, they would rather raise their own strength. When their strength is strong enough they would change to a stronger demon spirit.

However, Nie Li doesn't have the same thoughts. Whether it's the Fanged Panda or the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, he is prepared to nurture them.

While continuously absorbing soul force, the strength of the Fanged Panda was continuously rising and finally reached into Silver rank.

After reaching Silver rank, the absorbing speed of the Fanged Panda began to slow down, to an almost stable level. There's a large connection between the strength of the demon spirit and the strength of the demon spiritualist. When the demon spirit reached the same strength as its owner, its growth will began to slow down. Only a small amount of demon spirits are able to surpass their owner in strength.

Because the growth rate of the Fanged Panda is God level, it's future strength will surpass Nie Li. However, it needs Nie Li to slowly nurture it. 'You can't become a fatso after one meal.' Reaching Silver rank in such a short amount time is not easy.

After reaching Silver rank, Nie Li let out a low snort. Once again he called out the Fanged Panda. The Fanged Pands merged with Nie Li. Nie Li's cultivation soared, becoming much stronger than before.

"Although I'm still Silver rank, an ordinary Gold rank Demon Spiritualist shouldn't be my opponent," Nie Li lightly smiled. A God level growth rate demon spirit's strength isn't what ordinary people can imagine.


	76. Chapter 76 - Forgiveness

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 76 – Forgiveness**

While Nie Li was engrossed with his training, he was preparing to explore more about the Fanged Panda's combat ability, two figures hastily ran over from the other side of the forest.

"Hmm?" Nie Li slightly frowned, stood firmly and looked far away.

Shu shu!

The two figures landed, it's Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori.

"Who are you? You are being impudent in the territory of my Heavenly Marks Family!" Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori looked towards the merged Nie Li. After merging with the Fanged Panda, his body was very different.. He became much bigger, and his skin was covered with black and white fur, therefore, it's normal that they did not recognize Nie Li.

'It's them!' Nie Li stood at the same spot, slightly frowned.

The two brothers had grudges with him in his previous life due to internal affairs within the family. However, when the both of them battled with the demon beasts, they both died heroically. Therefore, Nie Li did not take any actions against them. Furthermore, their positions within the clan can no longer compete with Nie Li's. He did not place Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori as threats within his heart.

Nie Li's body rapidly shrank, returning to his original appearance.

"It's me!" Nie Li lightly said.

"Nie Li?"

Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori looked at Nie Li with surprised expressions. The shock that they had was extremely hard to describe. The transformation from earlier, was the form of Nie Li after merging with his demon spirit? Their eyes swept passed the fallen tree and the frightening craters in the ground. They were suddenly struck with fear.

Their original impression of Nie Li, is a brat who has yet to reach 1-star Bronze rank. They never thought that Nie Li had already become a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. When they looked at Nie Li, their eyes had hints of awe flashing across.

In this short period of time, Nie Wei had already lost his position as Grand Elder, causing their standing within the family to plummet. When this happened they were extremely depressed. Although they were extremely unhappy with the current situation, they did not have any thoughts of revenge. They were just a little vexed and upset. Although there are conflicts between the branches, internal fights have been prohibited ever since the founding of Heavenly Marks Family. The punishment for internal fighting is extremely severe.

Furthermore, Nie Li's current position within the clan isn't something that can be shaken by them. In the past, they thought that the Patriarch was deceived by Nie Li, hence covering up for him. However, after Nie Hai announced that all of the elixirs that they got were given to them by Nie Li, they were finally convinced.

No matter who it is, making such a huge contribution to the family is worthy of respect.

When they found out that Nie Li has cultivated to Silver rank, they held only had admiration for Nie Li.

After being disturbed by the two brothers, Nie Li already lost the mood to continue training. After straightening his shirt a little, Nie Li turned around and was about to leave.

Seeing Nie Li leave, Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori knew that Nie Li does not have a good impression of them. Even though Nie Li's position changed within the clan, he did not take revenge upon them, which was is already fortunate. Watching Nie Li's leaving figure, Nie Xiaori hurriedly stepped out, and anxiously said, "Nie Li, please wait!"

"What?" Nie Li turned his head around, looking at Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori.

Nie Xiaori's face redden, after a long while, he mumbled, "Nie Li, sorry. We were in the wrong with the previous incident within the family, we apologize to you!"

Nie Xiaofeng also lowered his head and said, "No matter how you want to take revenge on us, we'll accept it!"

Although Nie Xiaori and Nie Xiaofeng were a little tyrannical in his previous life, they were still good people. When the Heavenly Marks Family was in trouble, they volunteered to help. Therefore, that's only the reason why Nie Li did not make things difficult for them. However, after listening to their apologize, Nie Li was a little surprised. He smiled, waved his hand and said, "I forgive you both."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori were stunned for a moment. They never thought that Nie Li would forgive them so easily. They couldn't react to his response.

Nie Li lightly said, "I'm not someone that lacks of magnanimity. I heard that because of my view towards both of you, the Patriarch did not share any of the elixirs with you." Nie Li retrieved some elixirs from his interspatial ring. His right hand moved, throwing the elixirs towards Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori and said, "This is your portion, consider it my gift."

After speaking, Nie Li turned around and slowly walked away.

Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori looked at the elixirs in their hands, and looked at Nie Li's leaving figure. They felt their noses turning slightly sour.

"Never thought that even though we picked on him so much in the past, he would have such big magnanimity. We shouldn't have done those things in the past!" Nie Xiaofeng said, criticizing himself. Watching Nie Li's leaving figure, he felt guilty.

"Yeah, compared to Nie Li, we are really shameful." Nie Xiaori lowered his head and said, "Big bro, Nie Li was so magnanimous. Not only did he not come after us, he still gave us elixirs. But we still feel bad for our deeds!"

Nie Xiaofeng and Nie Xiaori were both still very young. They only had that little arrogance in their heart, their characters weren't bad. This time, they firmly made up their minds to apologize to Nie Li. They never imagined that Nie Li would be so generous towards them. They were filled with so much guilt toward Nie Li. If Nie Li needed them to do anything in the future, they would absolutely not deny him!

Night was approaching. Nie Li was in his yard, training. Pure soul force was emitting out of the Nightmare Demon Pot, and Nie Li was absorbing the soul force nonstop, turning it into his own.

Nie i felt that his soul force had reached another level.

While Nie Li's focused on practising, someone knocked on the yard door.

"Come in!" Nie Li said loudly, but did not stand up.

After a moment, the yard door opened. Several people hastily entered. The leading man was Nie Hai. Following behind him were Nie En and several other elders including his father, Nie Ming and his uncle Nie Kai.

Nie Li looked at the crowd in surprise, curiously asked, "What's happening? Why are there so many people here?"

When they saw that Nie Li did not stand up and greet the Patriarch when he came and even questioned the Patriarch, Nie Ming and Nie Kai couldn't help feeling nervous. They worriedly swept their eyes at Nie Hai, and noticed that Nie Hai wasn't even a little angry and felt relieved. They secretly thought to themselves, 'When we go back, we definitely have to educate Nie Li properly.' Although Nie Li's current position within the Heavenly Marks Family is high, he still can't act spoiled. He must remain humble.

Is he is still that kid who once greeted Nie Hai with respect? The Nie Li today would not have much respect for even a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, even if they were standing in front of him. In this life, he must become the emperor of humanity. He will fight the Sage Emperor, and help Glory City from its disaster. Right now, this is only the first step.

Nie Li's experience is more than enough to overtake anyone in Glory City!


	77. Chapter 77 - Tournament

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 77 – Tournament**

The elders looked at each other. They were finding Nie Li to be a little too daring with that indifferent look of his towards the Patriarch. However, Nie Hai and Nie En still did not realise anything. Furthermore, the Patriarch announced that from today onwards, Nie Li's standings within the Heavenly Marks Family will be on par with him.

The elders weren't able to comprehend Nie Hai's orders. However, since the Patriarch has ordered it, they can only follow.

"I received news that the Sacred Family invited a portion of the powerful families to participate in the younger generation's tournament. They also gave us an invitation, should we join it?" Nie Hai asked towards Nie Li. This younger generation tournament was hosted by one of the Major families once every few years. The amount of people that they invited would be at least a third of all the powerful families in Glory City.

If it's just an ordinary tournament then they'll be fine. However, Nie Hai is worried that the Sacred Family has some ulterior motives towards them.

"Of course we'll participate, why not? Send a letter towards the Alchemist Association to have them come view it and it'll be fine!" Nie Li calmly said. Since the Sacred Family has given Heavenly Marks Family an invitation, why not participate?

Hearing Nie Li's words, the elders looked at Nie Li with a little surprise. How could the Alchemist Association be called whenever he wants? However, Nie Hai and Nie En felt that this is necessary.

"Then I'll have to trouble you to write a letter for Director Yang," Nie Hai said, lightly smiling. He's been waiting for this word from Nie Li. If the Alchemist Association were to send someone to oversee it, the Sacred Family won't be rash.

"There's three slots for this tournament. Nie Li, do you want to participate?" Nie En looked at Nie Li and asked. He already knew that Nie Li's strength has reached Silver rank and has integrated with a demon spirit.

"Definitely, I'm participating!" Nie Li calmly said, nodding his head. He just integrated with the Fanged Panda. It's a good chance use this tournament as a testing for the Fanged Panda's strength. In addition he has his agreement with Shen Fei, how could Nie Li not participate?

When Nie Hai and Nie En were talking to Nie Li, they were using a respectful tone. The elders were unable to get used to this. However, after thinking about all of the elixirs that Nie Li contributed to the family, they quickly understood. They all also understood one other today onwards, Nie Li's standing within the clan will no longer be the same.

Aside from Nie Li,Nie Xiaofeng and another Heavenly Marks Family called Nie Yu were participating. They both had cultivated to 2-star Silver rank.

[TLN: This is not the same Nie Yu as the little girl Nie Yu. Chinese have many characters that read the same way, slightly confusing isn't it? :/]

A twenty year old 2-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist is considered very good. They were considered geniuses with the family. However the strength of their demon spirits was only so-so. Nie Li wasn't petty, he got Nie Hai to give them Extraordinary level growth rate Silver rank demon spirits.

"This tournament will need half a month before it ready. Nie Li, you can start preparing. I've gotten news that those participating from the Sacred Family are all at least 5-star Silver rank!" Nie Hai said. They still have to be prepared for the underhand methods of the Sacred Family during the tournament.

"Oh," Nie Li lightly replied, looking very relaxed.

Underhand methods of the Sacred Family? Nie Li isn't worried a bit. What kind of underhand methods could escape from his eyes?

After that, Nie Hai, Nie En and bunch discussed the future of Heavenly Marks Family with Nie Li, including spending large amounts of money to recruit experts to increase the strength of Heavenly Marks Family.

"Don't worry about the money. I can provide a hundred million for the family to execute these things. However, you have to be extremely careful when recruiting people. Don't invite people of the Sacred Family or the Dark Guild carelessly." Nie Li thought awhile and said.

A contribution of a hundred million coins? Nie Ming, Nie Hai and several elders had their eyes widen to the point that their eyeballs seemed to to fall out of their eye sockets. Nie Li said a hundred million so easily!

A hundred million coins would able the family to do lots of stuff, even recruiting a hundred Gold rank experts wouldn't be a problem!

Nie Hai and Nie En were rather calm this time. They clearly know that Nie Li's wealth is a frightening amount. A hundred million coins is probably a fur within the nine oxs. With a hundred million demon spirit coins, the influential power of the Heavenly Marks Family can be increased by large amount.

The elders finally understood why Nie Hai placed Nie Li at the same standing as him. All their unhappiness towards Nie Li was also dispersed. The Heavenly Marks Family is their root. As long as it benefits the family, they will support it. And to those who make contributions to the family, they should have the respect of everyone.

Even if the person has a low position within the clan. If they could give the family a hundred million demon spirit coins, they will bring them up.

After several hours of discussion, Nie Hai and bunch began to operate their plan, sending people to the Demon Spiritualist Association and Fighter Association to recruit experts.

The Demon Spiritualist Association and the Fighter Association are different from the Alchemist Association as they do not have much power. They are only responsible to register all of the commoner's Demon Spiritualists and Fighters. Generally, commoner Demon Spiritualists and Fighters would choose to be recruited by powerful families. That way, they would be able to get more cultivating resources and stable income for their families. As for those powerful families, by recruiting commoner Demon Spiritualists and Fighters, they can increase their strength.

Every family will maintain a certain guard strength for the family. As for the Heavenly Marks Family, due to the fact of lacking funds, they have already disbanded their guard force. Now, they can finally recruit them again.

In addition to contributing a hundred million demon spirit coins, Nie Li also took out several powerful cultivation techniques and contributed them to the family. Every member within the family can practise them, and raise the strength of the family.

At this moment, Sacred Family

The Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family, Shen Ming, is currently handling all sorts of matters within the family. At this moment, three young men walked in. The one leading is Shen Fei. Behind Shen Fei, there were two men with roughly the looks of twenty plus years.

"Main Affairs Elder!" Shen Fei slightly cupped his hands.

"Main Affairs Elder!" The two men behind Shen Fei bent their bodies towards the Main Affairs Elder, Shen Ming. These two men were both members of the Sacred Family's branch. Their status is far below Shen Fei's. Although their cultivation is higher than Shen Fei, they were more humble than him.

"Mhm!" Shen Ming slightly nodded. He sighed within his heart. Although Shen Fei's talent isn't considered bad, having already reached 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, if he were to be compared to the two branch members, Shen Ning and Shen Xiao, the difference is too big. The young twenty year old Shen Ning has already reached 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. As for the twenty three year old Shen Xiao, he is already a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist.

The talent of the family's young master couldn't even be compared to the younger generation of the branch members. This hasn't happened before in the past few generations.

"Young Master Shen Fei, are you sure that you want to join the tournament?" Shen Ming politely asked.

"Are you sure that Nie Li from the Heavenly Marks Family will join this tournament?" Shen Fei looked at Shen Ming, his eyebrow slightly twitched and asked. Because of the matter with Xiao Ning'er, his heart was filled with hatred for Nie Li. When he heard that the Heavenly Marks Family will also be joining this round's tournament, although his strength is still far from enough, he still requested to join the tournament.

"I have received the replies from the Heavenly Marks Family. It has already been confirmed that the Heavenly Marks Family will participate in the tournament! That Nie Li should also be joining!" Shen Ming slightly nodded.

"That being the case, I must participate in the tournament. I have to step on that kid with my feet and mercilessly humiliate him!" Shen Fei said, his eyes turning cold. Thinking about Xiao Ning'er, Shen Fei's heart was filled with resentment for Nie Li.


	78. Chapter 78 - Treasure

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 78 – Treasure**

Shen Ming slightly nodded. This Nie Li exposed the Sacred Family on the matter with the [Scarlet Sunburst] inscription, causing the reputation of the Sacred Family to be greatly affected. They definitely have to teach him a lesson. This martial arts tournament is led by the Sacred Family. People of the Divine Family and the Snow Wind Family wouldn't be there. With Shen Ning and Shen Xiao, their win is already guaranteed. Adding Shen Fei wouldn't harm them.

"This martial arts tournament concerns the face of our Sacred Family. Therefore, we will host a bet. The various Patriarchs from the various families will also bet." Shen Ming said, "Regarding this matter, it's very crucial. It cannot have a flaw in it. Otherwise, when the Patriarch returns from his isolation training, you two will know of the consequences!"

Shen Ming's gaze swept on Shen Ning and Shen Xiao. He doesn't care if Shen Fei messes around, but if Shen Ming and Shen Xiao were to have problems, their punishments would definitely be severe.

Shen Ning and Shen Xiao were a little anxious. They hurriedly bent their bodies and said, "Yes, Main Affairs Elder. We will definitely do our best!"

Shen Fei's prideful gaze swept pass Shen Ning and Shen Xiao. Although they are unhappy with Shen Fei, they are members of the branch member of the Sacred Family, they do not dare to voice out. They obviously have higher cultivation compared to Shen Fei, however, they were not treated fairly. How would they feel balance within their heart?

'In recent times, because they are sheltered by the Alchemist Association, the Heavenly Marks Family has not put us in their eyes anymore. When the Patriarch returns, we'll show them a good time!' Shen Ming thought. The Patriarch of the Sacred Family, Shen Hong, already at the peak of Black Gold rank cultivation. He wonders when he'll be able to breakthrough into Legend rank.

Once Shen Hong manages to break through the bottleneck into Legend rank, the standing of the Sacred Family will instantly no longer be the same. They will be able to even make some decisions regarding some of Glory City's matters. Even the City Lord has to take the opinion of the Sacred Family seriously. At that time, what ripple can the Heavenly Marks Family cause?

'I heard that the Heavenly Marks family has been recruiting a large amount of experts and spent tens of millions in the process. Where did all that money come from? It seems matter must be connected to the Alchemist Association! Is the Alchemist Association determined to nurture the Heavenly Marks Family?' Shen Ming thought to himself. The Alchemist Association has been repeatedly going against the Sacred Family to protect the Heavenly Marks Family. Furthermore, they have been secretly checking up on the Sacred Family. Could it be that the Alchemist Association found something?

The collusion between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild can not be found out! Shen Ming has been very careful when handling these matters. He will not let the Alchemist Association catch them by the tail. Once the Patriarch returns from his isolation, he will definitely have to report to the Patriarch about this matter.

It does not matter if the Alchemist Association is sheltering the Heavenly Marks Family. This time, they have to show the Heavenly Marks Family some colours, otherwise, how could the prestige of the Sacred Family remain?

The territory of Heavenly Marks Family

Nie Li has been locking himself up, bitterly training while acquiring demon spirits. He was refining a God level growth rate Snow Wind Demon Spirit for Ye Ziyun and a Lightning Demon Spirit for Xiao Ning'er. Furthermore, he still has three other God level growth rate demon spirits. Which are of the God attribute, Sacred Flame attribute and the Holy attribute which are prepared for Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming respectively.

In recent times, Nie Li has been busy with his integration with the Fanged Panda and raising his cultivation. He hasn't had the chance to go into the treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family, until now. Under Nie Hai's lead, they entered into a secret passage behind the Patriarch mansion. They passed through layers of thick defenses, and arrived at the treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family.

Treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family

Nie Hai was a little embarrassed. He pointed towards the stone chamber and said, "This is the treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family!"

Hearing Nie Hai's words, Nie Li's gaze swept through the stone chamber. The walls of the stone chamber was filled with hooks, however, there was only around one-two hundred items. Nie Li's gaze fiercely glanced at Nie Hai, and heartlessly said, "Patriarch, are you sure that this is the treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family?"

"Of course!" Nie Hai's cheeks were slightly hot as he nodded.

"Why is there so few items in the treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family?" Nie Li glanced at Nie Hai from up to down and said, "Patriarch, it couldn't be that the items in this treasury have been dug empty by you, right?"

"No such thing!" Nie Hai's face instantly reddens and said, "Everything within the treasury is registered. If one wants to take an item out, it would have to pass through the agreement of all the elders. During these recent years, the Heavenly Marks Family was strapped for cash. In order to ensure the development of the family, we had no choice but to take some of the treasures out to exchange for money. By doing that, only did we had managed to maintain the Heavenly Marks Family until now!"

"I'm only casually saying. Why is Patriarch being so agitated?" Nie Li shrugged, walking forward.

Watching Nie Li's back figure, Nie Hai was dazed. How was Nie Li's brain developed? It's basically no different from an adults. He actually playing around with him, causing Nie Hai to feel a sense of powerlessness.

"The treasure that we sold, were those that were able to bought in the market. There is still some goods within the treasury that we are unsure of their uses, therefore, we do not dare to sell them recklessly." Nie Hai continued.

"Probably these treasures with unknown usage couldn't fetch much of a price, right?" Nie Li lightly glanced at Nie Hai.

"You… Xiao Li, can't you save some face for me? Now that it's only the two of us, it's fine. But when there are outsiders….. after all, I'm still the Patriarch." Nie Hai was depressed. As a Patriarch, he was actually made speechless by Nie Li. However, he can't get angry towards Nie Li because the rising of the Heavenly Marks Family heavily relied on Nie Li.

"Of course. When we are outside, I'll definitely save some face for you." Nie Li said, nodding his head.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai was slightly stunned for a moment, then bitterly smiled. What Nie Li meant is that, when there is no outsider, he will not save any face for him.

Nie Li looked at the various treasures hanging on the wall. Although the Heavenly Marks Family has declined, it's still a big family that has been passed down since the Snow Wind Empire Era, and so they still do have some good treasures. The treasure that Nie Hai knows of, have basically all been sold off. However the items that have left over, are the real treasure.

"These last couple hundred treasures, I don't know any of their uses nor power." Nie Hai said, bitterly smiling as he looked at all the dazzling treasures.

It's normal for Nie Hai to not know what these treasures can do. The majority of these treasures are from way before the Sacred Empire Era. Nie Li knows over ninety percent of them and the usage of each one. As for the left over ten percent, even Nie Li wasn't even sure of their usage!


	79. Chapter 79 - Soul weapon Katar

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 79 – Soul Weapon Katar**

Nie Li's gaze fell onto one of the treasures.

This treasure was a pair of katars. They were a little worn out, their lights were a little dim. They were covered in dust. At the top of these katars were marks of rust on them.

'Katars? I never thought that I would found a soul weapon here, just my luck! I have to thank the predecessors of the Heavenly Marks Family for them!' Nie Li thought in his heart, taking the pair of katars down from the hooks.

"You want these things?" Nie Hai looked at the pair of worn out katars in Nie Li's hands. He was dazed for a moment and asked.

"Yeah!" Nie Li nodded.

Nie Hai has been wanting to take care of these katars long ago, however, due to their worn out appearances, he couldn't tell the power of this item. Therefore, no one would buy them and he left them alone. As the treasury of the family has been almost emptied, it could at least fill a slot.

In Nie Hai's views, there were still one or two items that were still valuable within the treasury, so why would Nie Li choose this pair of katars?

Nie Li placed the katars into his interspatial ring and continued looking around in the family treasury. Although there were still a couple of things that were not bad, Nie Li did not take them. They would not help Nie Li raise his strength. The fact that he was able to get that pair of katars is already worth the trip here. His gaze fell onto the last two items.

One of them was a blueprint. It had all kinds of inscription patterns written on it. It seemed like the drawing of a certain item.

Nie Li continued staring at that paper. At this moment, Nie Hai explained, "I have no idea what kind of blueprint this is. There isn't one person within the Heavenly Marks Family that has created this before. This drawing seemed to be in the shape of a bird."

After staring at the blueprint for a while longer, Nie Li recalled. This is the masterpiece of the Dark Refinery Master, it's called Soul Puppet. This is a bird form Soul Puppet. At the early times of the Sacred Empire, there were some Dark Demon Spiritualists. They were a bunch of mysterious existences and would often commit extremely evil acts, like making Soul Puppets. After making a Soul Puppet, they would seal a deceased expert's soul inside and then use inscription patterns to control the Soul Puppet, making the puppet work for them. After the founding of the Sacred Empire, the Dark Demon Spiritualists were wiped out in a large scale. Things like the blueprint of a Soul Puppet, have long been destroyed.

Although these things flourished for a period of time, after the founding of Sacred Empire, these items were considered very rare. During the Age of Darkness, the blueprints of Soul Puppets was even rarer. They have generally been forgotten in the history by the people.

Nie Li never thought that he would find a Soul Puppet blueprint here. One must know that if these are found at the Sacred Empire Era, the whole family would be wiped out.

"I'll also take this!" Nie Li placed the blueprint into his interspatial ring. He is not prepared to use this to seal an expert's soul into a soul puppet. After all, this kind of thing is too evil, but Nie Li still wants to study this Soul Puppet Art.

Nie Hai doesn't have any objections in Nie Li taking the blueprint. After all, Nie Li gave the Heavenly Marks Family so many elixirs and demon spirit coins. They have already benefitted a lot from him. He still wishes for Nie Li to pick a few more things.

'Let's study the blueprint somewhere in the future.' Nie Li thought to himself and continued to the next item. It's a round shaped pearl. This pearl is black in colour, sparkling and shining with a black luster. Just taking a look would give a people of a tranced feeling.

This pearl is definitely not simple, even Nie Li doesn't know of its origin.

"I'll also take this!" Nie Li said.

"Others are fine, but this pearl…" Nie Hai hesitated.

"What? Is there a problem?" Nie Li asked, slightly frowning as he looked at Nie Hai.

"It's not because of how much this pearl is worth. This pearl was left behind by the first generation Patriarch. Therefore, it has great meaning for the next generation, hence, we have to be sure to keep it." Nie Hai said.

"I'm also part of Heavenly Marks Family's next generation. So there shouldn't be any problem for me to take it! I will be sure to keep it safe. This is two hundred million demon spirit coins, Patriarch can use it to buy back some of the treasure. Otherwise, the treasury of the family will be too empty!" Nie Li said as his right hand moved. He took out an interspatial and pass it over to Nie Hai.

As for this move of Nie Li's, Nie Hai really doesn't have any resistant to it. Nie Hai thought for a moment, looked at the interspatial ring and looked at that unknown pearl again. He bitterly smiled and said, "Okay then."

This silver bullet attack from Nie Li is too frightening!

"Okay!" Nie Li lightly smiled. This trip was worth coming to. He does not know what that pearl is, but it's definitely not something simple. And that Soul Puppet blueprint is also not bad. Furthermore, that Soul Weapon isn't something that can be bought with money.

Soul Weapons are extremely useful if matched with a demon spirit. Since the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit already has its sharp claws, it doesn't need a katar. However, this katar would be suitable for the Fanged Panda.

"Patriarch Nie Hai, I'll return first!" Nie Li looked at Nie Hai and said.

"Okay!" Nie Hai sent Nie Li out. Right now, Nie Li is the richest within the family. Casually taking some money out would already be enough for the family to raise its strength. Because of Nie Li, the whole Heavenly Marks Family changed. So why wouldn't he treat Nie Li like a god?

If any other family had a younger generation like Nie Li, the Patriarch will probably even smile in his sleep.

Returning to his mansion, Nie Li took out the pair of Katar Soul Weapons. Towards this pair of katars that seemed like worthless metal, Nie Li let out a low snort, and operated his soul realm. Waves of soul force rushed out of the soul realm towards the pair of katars. Using soul force, Nie Li constantly smelt the pair of katars.

The rust stains on the Soul Weapon Katar slowly dissolved. Gradually, the katar began to emit a dazzling luster. Finally, the katar had some resonance with Nie Li. The katars trembled nonstop and then floated into the air. "Boom" they burst.

The pair of katars turned into light and entered Nie Li's soul realm.

The power of a soul weapon has deep connections with the user's soul force. Generally, they would be a level stronger than the soul force. Which also means, since Nie Li's soul force is at the Silver rank, the strength of these katars would be at Gold rank. Even Gold rank experts could be wounded by them if they're careless.

As Nie Li's strength rises, the soul weapon will follow and get stronger.

'Soul Weapons are the masterpieces of the Thunder Demon Spiritualist at the late Snow Wind Era. Only they can create Soul Weapons, however, only a small amount of Thunder Demon Spiritualists were able to get their hands on the creation method of Soul Weapons. Only small amounts of Thunder Demon Spiritualist families have them. Everyone can only have one soul weapon in their entire lives. Once the human dies, the weapon will follow. Therefore, the amount of soul weapons left over from that era are only few in number. Those ignorant guys actually treated the Soul Weapon as a normal weapon. They were simply wasting resources recklessly! Luckily this was discovered by me, otherwise, there's no knowing how long it would have lost it's luster!' Nie Li lightly smiled as he thought to himself.


	80. Chapter 80 - Long time no see

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 80 – Long time no see**

Holy Orchid Institute

An old man with a beard and hair white, is currently looking at the dazzling Xiao Ning'er in front of him. This elder is the Vice-principal of the Holy Orchid Institute, Ye Sheng.

"Xiao Ning'er, are you sure that you want to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border?" Ye Sheng said, frowning his brows, "You do know that entering the Heavenly Sacred Border has its dangers right? A few students, after coming out of the Heavenly Sacred Border, had huge problems with their soul realms."

"Vice-Principal, do I have the qualifications to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border?" Xiao Ning'er raised her head, looking at Ye Sheng and asked. Her eyes flashed with firm determination.

"Of course, your talent is indeed qualified for it. There is indeed, great benefits for entering the Heavenly Sacred Border before reaching Silver rank." Ye Sheng nodded. It's been a long time since he had a student so outstanding.

"I have decided to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border," Xiao Ning Her heavily nodded her head, her eyes flashed with unprecedented firmness.

"How about your father? Has he agreed to your action?"

"Yes!" Xiao Ning'er nodded. Truth is, she came over behind her family's back.

"Okay then. In that case, I'll fulfill your wish!" Ye Sheng nodded, together with a few teachers, brought Xiao Ning'er to a grand building behind the Holy Orchid Institute.

The teachers of the Holy Orchid Institute looked at each other. Truth is, they all quite admire Xiao Ning'er's courage. She actually has the courage to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border. The Heavenly Sacred Border is an extremely mysterious place. Only the most outstanding genius among geniuses could enter. Of those who've entered, many had problems occured to their soul; some came out without gaining anything. Only a few managed to pass through the Heavenly Sacred Border. Of course, those who passed through the Heavenly Sacred Border obtained powerful heritage and became a power existence. They would at least become a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Only Ye Mo managed to reach the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist.

There has always been a legend about the Heavenly Sacred Border. Those who managed to pass through the Heavenly Sacred Border are able to become the focus attention genius of the whole Glory City. Such a talent would be able to receive the protection of the City Lord Mansion. The City Lord Mansion will definitely protect the safety of this genius. They will not allow anyone to disturb his/her training. At the same time, there would also be lots of privileges.

The reason why Glory City has not toppled under the threats of the demon beasts is highly connected to the geniuses of Glory City. It is exactly the rising of these genius, that Glory City managed to maintain itself. Therefore, Glory City's protection towards geniuses are very complete and thoughtful.

Under the guidance of Ye Sheng and the teachers, Xiao Ning'er walked towards the grand building. She lowered her head as began to daydream a little. She's wondering how Nie Li is doing.

'I have to continue to chase after you, fight side by side with you. And, one day, you will finally pay attention to me!" Xiao Ning'er thought to herself. Her face had a hint of charming blush. She recalled all the encounters with Nie Li. Unknowingly, Nie Li's figure could no longer disappear from her heart.

The reason to why Xiao Ning'er is trying so hard, half of the reason is to grab Nie Li's attention.

Xiao Ning'er raised her head, walking forward in big steps.

Several days later, Glory City's Northern Martial Field

The Northern Martial Field is a field that's a few kilometers in circumference. Their are viewing stands, enough to accommodate tens of thousands of people, surrounding the martial field. There would often be lots of competitions being hosted in this area. This is due to the fact that Glory City's people have high interests in martial arts, therefore, there would be lots of people coming over. Many will also come over to participate in all kinds of bets.

At this moment, people of various families have already seated within the Northern Martial Field. Members of the Heavenly Marks Family were sitting at a corner of the north side. Their distance from the Sacred Family isn't far.

In the past, no one would pay attention to a declining family like the Heavenly Marks Family. But now, no family would neglect the Heavenly Marks Family.

What makes others jealous, envious, and hateful, is that Director Yang Xin of the Alchemist Association is also here. She even brought three elders of the Alchemist Association over and was sitting right beside the Heavenly Marks Family. They were talking and were laughing with the Heavenly Marks Family. This caused other families to be burning with jealousy.

Normally, they would try their best to curry up to figures like Yang Xin and the Alchemist Association's elders, but, no matter what they tried, they still wouldn't get any attention. They would never be in their eyes. However, Yang Xin's expressions have been polite towards the people from the Heavenly Marks Family.

"Little brother Nie Li, that pot of yours almost killed big sister Yang Xin. How are you planning to make it up to your big sister?" Yang Xin said, charmingly looking at Nie Li. Truth is, the situation wasn't so serious. The people that tried to kill her on that day were taken care of in a flash by her bodyguards. There was no danger. However, in front of Nie Li, she made it sounded so serious.

Nie Li, naturally, knows what Yang Xin wants. He lightly smiled and said, "About this matter, I'll owe big sister Yang a favour."

"Good!" Yang Xin smiled, giving her soft waist a stretch and said, "Why hasn't this tournament started yet. I'm starting to get a little bored.. Is little brother Nie Li going up too? Big sister will have to pay close attention to that!"

Several other men of a few other families saw the curvy and charming Yang Xin with widened eyes, unable to shift their gaze off her. When they saw her plump chest when she stretched, they couldn't help swallowing a mouthful of saliva.

Because Yang Xin has unparalleled beauty, her high status, no one dared to go forward. Who would joke around? She is someone who can decide a family's fate. Who would dare to be rash around her?

Yang Xin has already got used to those heated gazes, and turned a blind eye against them. Instead, her gaze would occasionally fall on Nie Li.

While Nie Li and Yang Xin were chatting, several people from the Sacred Family walked over. The one taking the lead is the Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family, Shen Ming.

"Director Yang, long time no see! Never thought that you would be interested in the martial tournament between a few families." Shen Ming said, smiling. His eyes flashed a hint of fear. He never thought that the Heavenly Marks Family would actually have the ability to call Director Yang and three other elders of the Alchemist Association over.

Although the Sacred Family is one of the three Major families, in the face of a powerful force like the Alchemist Association, they still have a deep fear for repercussions. Without mentioning others, the Sacred Family still has to buy a huge amount of elixirs from the Alchemist Association yearly. If the Alchemist Association were to suddenly reduce the share of the Sacred Family's, they will be greatly affected.

"I'm not interested towards the martial tournament. I'm only here to watch little brother Nie Li. I might even place a bet too. I heard that the Sacred Family is the banker this year." Yang Xin said, smiling.

Little brother Nie Li? Shen Ming's gaze swept across Nie Li's face, secretly thinking about the relationship between Nie Li and Yang Xin.

"Correct. We, the Sacred Family, are indeed the bankers this year. Director Yang is also interested to place one or two bets?" Shen Ming's expression stiffened for a moment. Who doesn't know about the Alchemist Association being extremely rich now? Even if it's the Sacred Family, they couldn't afford to play with them.

"I'm just casually playing. My bet will be on little brother Nie Li alone. Main Affairs Ming, you don't have to worry about it, haha!" Yang Xin said, lightly laughing.

Nie Li's gaze looked towards Shen Ming, and then shifted onto Shen Fei beside Shen Ming. He only saw that Shen Ming had the vicious eyes of a snake, looking at him. Not only was there hatred for stealing his fiancée, Shen Fei simply hated Nie Li to death. If it wasn't for Yang Xin backing him up, he would come up and bash Nie Li up.

"Haha! Young Master Shen, long time no see!" Nie Li totally ignored the vicious eyes of Shen Fei, laughed and said. As if he wasn't aware of the grudges between them.


	81. Chapter 81 - Bet

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 81 – Bet**

Looking at Nie Li's expression, Yang Xin understood what happened. Nie Li has some conflict with this Shen Fei. The reason Nie Li called her over, the purpose is very clear. It is to fight with the Sacred Family.

Even knowing that she would offend the Sacred Family, she stood on Nie Li's side without any hesitation. She easily made that decision.

"Hmpf" Shen Fei snorted. He did not bother himself with Nie Li. 'I'll let you be arrogant for a while longer. When the tournament starts, watch how I mess with you to death!'

"Haha, Young Master Shen is really friendly!" Nie Li laughed, " Ning'er would often mention to me about you, saying that you are a generous man!"

Hearing Nie Li mentioning Xiao Ning'er, Shen Fei was simply about to explode. Nie Li is really touching his weak spots. He seems to feel that there is a green hat on his head.

Seeing that Shen Fei's colour turned into the colour of pig liver, Nie Li seemed to have not noticed it. He continued, "Recently, Ning'er's cultivation has been going through leaps and bounds, soon reaching the Silver rank! I even helped her with a massage. Her Artic disease is almost cured. Speaking of which, Young Master Shen still has to thank me!"

Massage…

Hearing Nie Li's words, images appeared in Shen Fei's head. He almost vomited blood. Everyone must know that, even now, Xiao Ning'er hasn't even let him touch her hands!

"Surnamed Nie. You're really pissing me off. I'm going to kill you!" Shen Fei could no longer control himself. Both of his eyes widened. As a direct descendent of the Sacred Family, being proud and arrogant, he has never been treated with this kind of humiliation. Shen Fei rushed out, throwing a punch towards Nie Li.

At this moment, Yang Xin's eyebrows twitched. She lept in between the two. Although she clearly knows that Nie Li is purposely provoking Shen Fei, she bitterly smiled in her heart. Since Shen Fei is finding Nie Li's trouble, she naturally can't sit there and do nothing about it.

Seeing Nie Li purposely provoked Shen Fei and got Yang Xin to stand out for him, Shen Ming was also slightly angry inside. He pulled Shen Fei back without saying anything.

"Young Master Shen Fei, don't be rash!" Shen Ming said, slightly smiled, "The martial tournament will soon begin. Presumably, the Nie Family will definitely send someone to do battle. Why don't you have a showdown later? No point harming the harmony!"

Shen Fei's chest heaved nonstop. He forcefully pull back his anger. He glowered at Nie Li. He can clearly see that Nie Li has the protection of the Alchemist Association, therefore fears nothing. Here, he couldn't do anything to Nie Li. But when the tournament starts, he will teach Nie Li a harsh lesson.

If Nie Li doesn't go up, then they will just beat the crap out of the Heavenly Marks Family's representatives, and see if Nie Li will still not come down.

Shen Fei inhaled a deep breath, and stopped his tracks.

After hearing that, Nie Li calmly said by the side, "About the tournament, it's pointless without any profits. If there isn't any bet, I'll not be entering."

"Oh?" Shen Ming lightly glanced at Nie Li and asked, "I wonder what kind of bet you want?"

"For this round's tournament, I'll be the banker! No matter how much the Sacred Family wants to bet, I'll take it all. But if the bet is too low, I'll not be playing." Nie Li casually said.

"You be the banker? You have that much money?" Shen Ming's brows slightly twitched. Once the bet starts, both sides have to fork out an equal amount of money. Winner takes everything, "I'm afraid that the Heavenly Marks Family wouldn't be able to afford to play!"

"With big sister Yang here, the Sacred Family is scared that I could not afford to play?" Nie Li said, lightly smiled.

Yang Xin could see that the reason why Nie Li angered Shen Fei, and provoked the Sacred Family is to let the Sacred Family fall into his trap and bet with him. Seems like Nie Li has the confidence to win against Shen Fei.

"If little brother Nie Li couldn't afford it, I'll pay for him!" Yang Xin said, smiling.

"Since Director Yang said so, then we'll have a game or two. The tournament between Young Master Shen Fei and this Young Master Nie Li, I'll bet that Shen Fei wins. Stake is fifty million demon spirit coins, do you dare to accept?" Shen Ming narrowed his eyes, looking at Nie Li.

Shen Fei's fierce gaze was also on Nie Li.

"Fifty million demon spirit coins?" Nie Li suddenly widened his eyes.

"What, you're scared?" Shen Fei snorted. This time, fifty million demon spirit coins at stake. Doesn't it scare you silly?

"I say, you stake fifty million demon spirit coins, and yet, you still have the guts to play? Such a big family like the Sacred Family only dares to bet so little?" Nie Li, looking puzzled, looked at Yang Xin and said, "Big sister Yang, is the Sacred Family really so poor? Fifty million demon spirit coins is barely enough to buy sweets for kids."

Looking at Nie Li's expression, Yang Xin laughed in her heart. Nie Li is still a full of bad ideas. He's luring the Sacred Family. She shook her head, and seriously said, "Little brother Nie Li, fifty million demon spirit coins is considered a lot for their type of family."

"How could this be? So shabby?" Nie Li took out a bunch of demon crystal cards, approximately twenty-thirty demon crystal cards, waved his hand and threw them towards the stage. It instantly caused a commotion on the stage. Someone had casually thrown out hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins. Nie Li had an extremely arrogant look and said, "Since the Sacred Family is so poor, I'll force myself to play with you guys. If I win the fifty million demon spirit coins, I'll split them with the audience. Since there isn't much meaning to it, I'll just treat it as throwing some pocket money."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Ming's and Shen Fei's faces paled. Nie Li is too crazy. Fifty million demon spirit coins is not a small amount. Ordinary noble families couldn't even take out so much money. Only a Major family like the Sacred Family could afford such an amount. Of course, it cannot be compared to the Alchemist Association. The Alchemist Association now is too rich. It's even more wealthy than the City Lord Mansion.

"Fifty million, you even have the guts to say so little!" Nie Li laughed in disdain.

Shen Ming inhaled a breath, but still remained calm. Since Nie Li angered Shen Fei, he definitely has the confidence. First round, just betting fifty million is no big deal. After all, there is still lots of chances. First, look at Nie Li's strength before anything else!

"First round we'll just play fifty million. We'll see if you are still willing to continue playing." Shen Ming said and lightly smiled. Even if Nie Li is confident about winning against Shen Fei, there is still two other representatives from the Sacred Family. Putting a bet on those two is more reliable.

"Sure, as long as the Sacred Family wants to play, I'll follow the the end. I'll be the banker, no matter how much the Sacred Family is betting, I'll accept it all!" Nie Li said.

Looking at Nie Li's arrogant expression, Shen Ming sneered. However, he still politely said, "This young master of the Heavenly Marks Family is really straightforward. I wonder who will be the witness?" Shen Ming took a glance at Yang Xin and said, "I'm afraid that Director Yang could not do it."

"All the other families will be the witness to this bet!" Nie Li said.

"Okay!" Shen Ming also said, straightforwardly.

The Sacred Family's and the Heavenly Marks Family's deliberately publicized bet was quickly spread out. The whole tournament field was heated up. All the Patriarchs of various families were also invited to be witnesses.

"What's wrong with the Heavenly Marks Family, to actually bet against the Sacred Family?"

"You don't know? The Heavenly Marks Family is sheltered by the Alchemist Association. They are now very rich. They seems to be fighting with the Sacred Family."

"You sure that this is not between the two giants, the Sacred Family and the Alchemist Association instead?"

"Who knows?" Various Patriarch were discussing.


	82. Chapter 82 - Panda Battle

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 82 – Fanged Panda's first battle**

Everyone's attention shifted from the various families, towards the bet between the Sacred Family and the Heavenly Marks Family.

Many Patriarchs were looking with the mood of watching a show.

"Heard that the Heavenly Marks Family had a fifty million demon spirit coin bet with the Sacred Family."

"Fifty million demon spirit coins, such an amount is truly something only the Sacred Family and the Alchemist Association can afford to play. The small Heavenly Marks Family can definitely not afford it! Without the shelter of the Alchemist Association, the Heavenly Marks Family probably doesn't even dare to play!"

The bet between the two families somewhat caused the whole arena to be heated up.

Aside from their personal bet with Nie Li, the Sacred Family also opened the bet to the public. Nie Li winning would be 1:1.5, Shen Fei would be 1:1.3, those betting on Shen Fei taking Nie Li down in a move would be 1:1.9.

Nie Li took a glance at the bets. There was a bet on Nie Li winning against Shen Fei in one move. The rate reached to a 1:11.

'Pity that you can only make a bet of 6 million at a time. If there wasn't a limit, I'd bet till the whole Sacred Family becomes poor!' Nie Li hiddenly thought to himself. First round I'll just casually play around with you guys, in the next few round, I'll play big.

Nie Li had Nie Hai and bunch to secretly send someone to place the bet. Some of the bets were spread out a little, so as to not attract much attention. Placing roughly around thirty million demon spirit coins onto Nie Li. One portion of the bet is for Nie Li beating Shen Fei within twenty moves. The betting payout is 1:3.

Under the powerful cheering from the crowd, both sides were preparing to enter the arena.

Heavenly Marks Family's Nie Hai, Nie En and bunch all had expressions of excitement on their faces.

Yang Xin looked at Nie Li, the corner of her mouth slightly curled into a smile. She had a feeling that Shen Fei will definitely lose miserably.

Shen Ming and bunch returned to the view area for the Sacred Family, threw a glance at Shen Fei and said, "The tournament doesn't allow items like battle armour. However, elixirs are allowed. Take two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills with you, in case you'll need it!"

The Demon Spirit Strengthening Pill is a kind of pill that are provided to the Major families from the Alchemist Association. Usually, they would only be used in battle against demon beasts. Who would use such expensive elixirs at a tournament? However, because of the bet with Nie Li, a pill of the Demon Spirit Strengthening Pill cost more than one million, it'll be worth it.

The Demon Spirit Strengthening Pill can greatly enhance the demon spirit's strength. However, it also has a certain amount of side effects, causing long term damage towards the Demon Spirit. However, it doesn't cause any damage towards the cultivator. For the Sacred Family, this is nothing. Even if Shen Fei's demon spirit is damaged, the Sacred Family can immediately switch it out for a stronger one.

"Furthermore, you have to beat Nie Li after twenty moves. With that, we can truly win!" Shen Ming said, looking at Shen Fei.

"You actually want me to beat him after twenty moves? He's really having it easy!" Shen Fei's gaze flashed a hint of viciousness.

"Young master Shen Fei, you definitely mustn't underestimate your opponent!" Shen Ming informed Shen Fei.

"I understand!" Shen Fei nodded. Although he did not say anything else, he felt a little disdain in his mind.

The various Patriarchs have finished placing their bets. The majority bet that Shen Fei will win against Nie Li. Many bet that Shen Fei will defeat Nie Li within twenty moves. Those who bet on Nie Li to win is quite a few. After all, the Alchemist Association wouldn't gift fifty million over to the Sacred Family if they don't have the confidence to win. The whole audience was getting heated, and cheered fiercely, as they watched Nie Li and Shen Fei enter the arena.

"Young master Shen Fei, beat that Heavenly Marks Family's Nie Li!"

"Young master Shen Fei, good luck!"

"Nie Li good luck! Defeat the Sacred Family! You can do it!"

The cheering on the field was getting louder and louder. If Shen Fei defeats Nie Li, the Sacred Family would win a lot of money.

Under thousands of gazes, Nie Li and Shen Fei stood at their respective positions in the arena.

"I will make you lose miserably. Furthermore, I wouldn't let you off so easily." Shen Fei's face held a vicious smile. He definitely has to make Nie Li lose miserably, for daring to touch his woman!

"Young Master Shen Fei's words are simply praise to me. Wait till I go back, I will definitely tell this to Ning'er!" Nie Li laughingly said.

Looking at Nie Li, Shen Fei almost exploded. However, he forcefully suppressed his anger. He remembered Shen Ming's words, he must only win against Nie Li after twenty moves.

Shen Fei let out an angry snort, as he emitted a strong fighting intent from his body. Shen Fei raised his hands and threw them towards Nie Li. Facing an opponent like Nie Li, Shen Fei wasn't going to use his demon spirit at the start. Once he uses his demon spirit, Nie Li probably wouldn't be able to handle his attacks. Not to mention beating Nie Li after twenty moves.

Seeing this scene, the corner of Nie Li's mouth curled. He predicted that this idiot wouldn't use his demon spirit. 'Then I'll destroy this guy in one move!'

'I'm really speechless. Originally I wanted to act a little bit, pretend to barely win over you. Seems like I no longer have the need for it anymore!' Nie Li hiddenly thought to himself. His soul realm suddenly activated, "Lets go! Fanged Panda!"

A huge Fanged Panda appeared out of the thin air, then merged with Nie Li causing the muscles on Nie Li's body to be strengthened.

Shen Fei continued to punch towards Nie Li. He originally thought that Nie Li would fight him with strength alone for a while. He never thought that Nie Li would summon his demon spirit without any indication. Furthermore, Nie Li's speed of calling out his demon spirit is extremely fast. In just a blink of an eye Nie Li had already finished merging with his demon spirit. This caused Shen Fei unable to respond in time. Even if he wanted to call out his demon spirit, it was already too late.

Such a low level demon spirit like the Fanged Panda, what's the use of calling it out? Shen Fei has absolute confidence in his own strength. At most, after exchanging a blow with Nie Li's Fanged Panda form, he'll immediately retreat and call out his own demon spirit.

There is actually someone stupid enough to integrate with such a low level demon spirit like the Fanged Panda. Such a rubbish demon spirit like the Fanged Panda, Shen Fei doesn't even consider it a threat.

[Editor: HE DOESN'T GIVE PANDAS FACE!]

'Even if you called out your demon spirit, so what? Such a rubbish demon spirit like the Fanged Panda can absolutely not be my opponent.' The corner of Shen Fei's mouth revealed a chilling smile. He wants to beat Nie Li down to the ground.

Then mercilessly step on Nie Li. All of this is in order to relieve the hatred in his heart.

Seeing Shen Fei's fist was almost upon him. At this moment, the Fanged Panda merged with Nie Li. He lightly smiled and threw a palm towards Shen Fei's head.

[TLN: BITCH SLAP!]

Boom!

Nie Li's Fanged Panda slapped Shen Fei's face, and heavily slammed him into the ground. Cracks surfaced upon the ground. Suffering such a slap, it's definitely not a good feeling.

Such a heavy strike!

Shen Fei never imagined that the strength of a palm from Nie Li would actually have such frightening strength in it!

Although Nie Li merged with a Fanged Panda, that Fanged Panda isn't an ordinary demon spirit. It's a Fighting-type demon spirit with a God level growth rate. It has frightening strength in contrast to its outer, docile, looks.

Shen Fei had probably been slapped silly. On one hand, Nie Li is too cunning. He actually merged with his demon spirit while facing someone that hasn't merged with his own spirit. On another hand, no one thought that the Fanged Panda Nie Li summoned had such frightening strength.

Shen Fei's ears were ringing. He had his head slammed heavily into the ground. Although his own cultivation is considered quite good, after suffering this one attack, its definitely not a good feeling. His head feels like it's about to explode.

The whole arena was in an uproar.

"Damn. It couldn't be that young master Shen Fei is letting himself get defeated on purpose right? He's not using his demon spirit in battle."

"That Nie Li is too shameless. He was about to merge with a demon spirit without any indication. And, young master Shen Fei did not summon his demon spirit! This is simply too shameless!" Those that betted on Shen Fei shouted.

In their view, it wasn't that Shen Fei underestimated his opponent. It was Nie Li calling out his demon spirit without any indication. If Shen Fei knew beforehand, he definitely wouldn't suffer such a loss.

In that exchange of attacks earlier, Shen Fei suffered a loss. This caused the people of the Sacred Family to almost explode.

"Despicable!"

"The Heavenly Marks Family is too despicable!" Sacred Family's side yelled.

As for those that bet on Nie Li, they naturally stood on Nie Li's side. When they saw Nie Li slam Shen Fei onto the ground with just a slap, they were overjoyed. For him to gain an upper hand at the start of the battle, seems like it's not impossible for Nie Li to win against Shen Fei.

"What has Nie Li done wrong? There can never be too much deception in war! It's the stupidity of young master Shen Fei! Actually underestimating his enemy and not using his demon spirit. Who is to blame but himself?"

Over on the Heavenly Marks Family's side. Although Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch felt that Nie Li is a little too despicable, they wouldn't weaken their own momentum.

"You Sacred Family's people only have eyes on the top. For a Demon Spiritualist to not summon out their demon spirit and facing an opponent without one, isn't that stupid?"

All kinds of voices sounded here and there.

After the brief, heated arguments, the arena finally quieted down. They realized that they have just reacted to an unexpected situation.

"Damn, what did I just see?"

"That's actually a Fanged Panda? There's actually someone using such a garbage demon spirit like the Fanged Panda?"

"Is the Heavenly Marks Family poor? Are they only able to get a Fanged Panda for it's younger generation?

"What can a Fanged Panda do? When facing other demon spirits, isn't it nothing more than vegetable material?"

"Young master Shen Fei was probably taken advantage of in just that moment. Wait until after he merges with his demon spirit. We'll see how he badly he'll slaughter that kid!" Those that bet on Shen Fei were all heated up.

"F**k, he actually brought out a Fanged Panda to throw faces. F**k this runt!"

"F**k! Kill him!"

Nie Hai, Nie En, and everyone else from the Heavenly Marks Family were dumbfounded. Especially Nie Hai and Nie En. They have been going around acquiring large amounts of demon spirits these days. There are lots of other demon spirits stronger than the Fanged Panda, so why would Nie Li choose a pet like Fanged Panda? There doesn't make any sense!

Not only the Heavenly Marks Family, Yang Xin was also surprised. She clearly knows exactly how much money Nie Li has. With Nie Li's wealth, buying an extraordinary demon spirit is simple, but Nie Li actually chose a Fanged Panda. This made everyone unable to understand his actions.

However, what they don't know is that, Nie Li's Fanged Panda is not an ordinary Fanged Panda. It's a demon spirit with the growth rate of God level.

Although Nie Li had taken the advantage at the first exchange, the whole arena still doesn't think that Nie Li will win. Everyone widened their eyes, prepared to see Shen Fei merge with his demon spirit and beat Nie Li!


	83. Chapter 83 - You let me win?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 83 – You let me win**

The whole Martial Field was filled with all sorts of shouts.

At this moment, at the center of the arena, Shen Fei that got his head slapped flying had his head slightly cleared up and was struggling to get up. At this point, Shen Fei's anger soared to the sky. The reason why he did not call out his demon spirit is because of Elder Shen Ming's instructions. He was only to beat Nie Li after twenty rounds. Who would have known that Nie Li would call out his demon spirit without any indication?

Eating a loss for no reason, Shen Fei was simply going to explode. He completely threw away what Elder Shen Ming instructed him.

"Since you asked for it, I'll kill you!" Shen Fei angrily roared, his soul realm trembling. A demon spirit aura emitted out from his body.

The one that Shen Fei had integrated with, is an extremely powerful Scarlet Black Tiger demon spirit. The Scarlet Black Tiger is an extremely frightening demon beast. This demon spirit was hunted by the Patriarch of the Sacred Family himself. It's a 1-star Black Gold rank demon beast, therefore, extremely strong. Strong enough to allow Shen Fei's strength to soar several times.

"Young Master Shen Fei is finally going to use this demon spirit…"

The audience was heated up.

"This aura…"

"Heavens! It's too horrifying! It's actually a Scarlet Black Tiger!"

Scarlet Black Tiger versus the Fanged Panda? The outcome is very easily predictable. Almost everyone felt that the Fanged Panda will be handled after one move.

Shen Fei's aura kept soaring. The aura of the Sacred Black Tiger is very strong, causing everyone to be shocked by its power.

Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch couldn't remain seated anymore. With Nie Li's Fanged Panda, it's absolutely impossible to compete against the Scarlet Black Tiger. The gap between their strengths is too great!

"What now? Let's get Xiao Li to surrender!"

Those who bet on Shen Fei were yelling excitedly. They were cheering for Shen Fei. In their views, this match is Shen Fei's win!

Eventually, all the voices stopped.

Just when Shen Fei was operating his soul realm within his body, at the crucial moment of him calling out his demon spirit, Nie Li took a few steps forward, and threw a slap at the back of Shen Fei's head.

Boom!

Shen Fei, who was about to merge with his demon spirit, had, once again, slammed heavily onto the ground, causing a huge crater to appear. Shen Fei's merging process was interfered. That surging aura, dispersed. Shen Fei, at this moment, is simply a tragic sight to see. That originally handsome face, was slapped to the point that it was closely stuck to the ground.

And the culprit who did this, Nie Li, is currently stretching himself.

Dumbfounded!

The whole arena was shocked!

Nie Hai, Nie En, Yang Xin, and bunch were also all dumbfounded.

"Despicable! Too shameless!" Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch felt their faces heating up. They were getting the feeling of having their dignity thrown away. Is this still the Heavenly Marks Family? This… The Heavenly Marks Family's lineage actually taught such a despicable younger generation?

Even those that bet on Nie Li to win had their face redden. Although Nie Li had the upper hand, this… doesn't seem to be right.

In these few years of the tournament between geniuses, since when have they seen such a battle before.

In the previous tournaments, they were all learning from each other's martial arts, all are very particular about martial spirits. Usually, the two sides would call out their demon spirits and then compete with each other. They have never seen anything like what Nie Li's done. He call out his demon spirit without any indication, and even interrupted others who were summoning their demon spirit.

Those on the Sacred Family's side were nearly jumping up.

"Heavenly Marks Family, your family is too despicable! Such a battle is simply one sided!" Members of the Sacred Family yelled at the Heavenly Marks Family.

Although Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch felt that Nie Li's action is a little too despicable, they can't show it on the faces in front of the Sacred Family, "Have we violate any of the tournament's rules? You're not in the position to accuse us!"

"Do I need you to teach me about my Heavenly Marks Family's matters?"

"Is your Sacred Family's Young Master Shen Fei being too stupid? He's simply pigheaded. He's obviously a Demon spiritualist and yet he did not summon his demon spirit before engaging a battle. Had his back facing his opponent when summoning his demon spirit, who's to blame?"

At this moment, Yang Xin looked at Shen Ming and lightly said, "Main Affairs Elder Shen Ming, it couldn't be that your Sacred Family can't afford the loss right?" Although Nie Li is indeed a little shameless, she still stood on Nie Li's side.

Looking at the situation on the arena, Yang Xin's smile became even more charming. Nie Li, is simply unpredictable. From the outer looks of it, he looks kind and pure, but deep inside to his bones, he is simply cunning! He is obviously perverted all the time, but when someone is tempting him, he had a firm resolution in his attitude.

Shen Ming's facial expression sullened. Nie Li is too cunning, he can only admit defeat. Since Nie Li agreed to have 3 rounds, the first round means nothing. Knowing that Nie Li's demon spirit is a Fanged Panda, Shen Ming coldly sneered in his heart. He'll consider this round his loss, next round, he will get all his money back!

Shen Ming threw a glance at Yang Xin and said, "Of course not. Such little money, my Sacred Family can still afford to lose it!"

At this moment, in the arena, Shen Fei, who is lying on the floor, is simply going to explode. After getting the two big slap from Nie Li, his face was heavily smashed into the ground. Blood was coming from his nose and his face was full of bruises. Earlier, when he wanted to merge with his demon spirit, his soul realm was rattled from Nie Li's slap, causing the merging to fail.

"Young Master Shen Fei, are you okay? We're only learning from each other by fighting, no point going beyond that. If you can't stand, then just surrender!" Nie Li crouch down beside Shen Fei.

Surrender?

Once he surrendered, fifty million demon spirit coins would be gone!

He isn't willing to do so!

He let out a furious snort, and once again, surged his soul realm. A demon spirit figure appeared. He was preparing to merge with the demon spirit. Waves and waves of powerful aura was emitting out of the body. His body was transforming. He had canine teeth and sharp claws. Bursts of roars was let out from the Scarlet Black Tiger, the power it's emitting was terrifying.

'Once I merged with my demon spirit, your Fanged Panda cannot fight me. You want to obstruct me from merging with my demon spirit? That's simply impossible. The flames of the Scarlet Black Tiger is enough to burn you to ashes!' Shen Fei thought to himself. Flames erupted from his body.

"Young Master Shen Fei is about to show his power!"

"This is the scarlet flame merging of the Scarlet Black Tiger! That flame is extremely fierce, it'd burn everything around it to ashes!"

"This is really worthy of the Young Master Shen. For him to actually have such a combat ability. This time, Nie Li is doomed! He can't even get close to the scarlet flames. Once Young Master Shen Fei's merging is complete, he can take down the Fanged Panda in one move!"

"How is a demon spirit like the Fanged Panda an opponent of the Scarlet Black Tiger? Although he had the upper hands earlier, so what?"

The voices in the arena surged.

"Scarlet flames? Very powerful?" At this moment, Nie Li, who has merged with Fanged Panda, wasn't affected by the flames even though he is standing within the scarlet flames.

Shen Fei's Scarlet Black Tiger isn't bad, but compared to Nie Li's Fanged Panda, the distance is too great! No one else will ever be able to imagine the power of his Fanged Panda. How can a combat ability of such a small level hurt the Fanged Panda?

However, now is not the time to show this strength.

Just when Shen Fei was about to finish merging with his demon spirit, Nie Li raised his leg and mercilessly stepped on Shen Fei. Shen Fei's soul realm was shocked once again, causing the merging to fail. The demon spirit within his soul realm is still not out.

The voices within the arena came to a halt. Everyone was dumbfounded. What they had imagined as scenes of the Fanged Panda rolling around the ground due to the scarlet flames did not appear in front of them. Instead, the scenes of Shen Fei being stepped on mercilessly was before them.

"Merging failure again?"

"How can this be?"

'This stepping feels awesome. I've vented out for Ning'er!' Nie Li thought to himself. Shen Fei was tortured by him pretty badly, however, Nie Li doesn't look like he'll stop anytime soon.

"I heard that Young Master Shen Fei is a flower veteran. You've played quite a number of girls. For the sake of Young Master Shen Fei, don't play around any more girls in the future!" Nie Li kicked at Shen Fei's spot. From today onwards, he's afraid that Shen Fei can no longer do the humane way.

Those that bet on Shen Fei to win rolled their eyes endlessly. Originally, when they heard the screaming sounds, they thought that there were chances of coming back. However, the few kicks of Nie Li's had, once again, destroyed their thoughts.

""Pei pei pei, really unlucky. To actually lose like this!"

[TLN: Spitting sounds]

"Blame it on that pigheaded Shen Fei. He's so over confident to the point that he didn't summon his demon spirit and started the battle! In the end, he didn't even have the chance to call out his demon spirit!"

"But that Heavenly Marks Family's guy is really underhanded. He did not giving Shen Fei the chance to call out his demon spirit! This is a violation of the martial spirit!"

Thinking of the battle process, they had thoughts of crying. After meeting such a shameless guy like Nie Li, what else can they say? Although they can condemn Nie Li morally, there isn't such a rule in the tournament!

Shen Ming can see that Nie Li wouldn't give Shen Fei the chance to merge with his demon spirit. Continuing this match on will only end with the un-merged Shen Fei getting beaten up by Nie Li.

"This match, I, the Sacred Family surrender, please stop!" Shen Ming angrily said. His voice sounded throughout the whole arena. Everyone can feel the anger within his tone.

The audience were smiling bitterly. This is the most nonsensical battle they have seen.

At this moment, Shen Ning and Shen Xiao of the Sacred Family were both looking at each other. They never thought that Shen Fei would actually lose the fight in this way. Aside from Shen Fei making Nie Li show a little of the Fanged Panda's power, he did not even test out the true strength of Nie Li. See the Fanged Panda merged Nie Li looking so harmless, they can't help feeling a little contempt.

As they watched Shen Fei getting beaten up so badly, they did not feel sad, they were secretly laughing within their hearts. The direct descendents' young master is really spoilt. He has so little intelligence. They heard that Shen Fei often plays with women, so he probably emptied his foundation, therefore lost to Nie Li. The money that Shen Fei lost, they will definitely win it back. The young master of the family is a rubbish, now it's time for them to show themselves!

Hearing Shen Ming's words, Nie Li secretly felt depressed. Admitting lost so fast was not fun at all. Nie Li stepped on Shen Fei's body one more time before cupping his hands and said, "Hahaha, this fight is really fun! Brother Shen, thanks for letting me win!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, everyone was dumbfounded. Nie Li is simply shameless to no extent.

Fun? More like only Nie Li had fun. From start to end, Nie Li has been beating up Shen Fei was already on the ground, and did not giving Shen Fei the chance to retaliate. As for letting him win, in this match, it does really seem as though Shen Fei let Nie Li win. After all, he did not merging with his demon spirit and continuously let Nie Li bash him up.

The ones that lost money because of Shen Fei were cursing.

"Damn, what is he playing at?!"

"It couldn't be that the Alchemist Association colluded with the Sacred Family to make us lose, right?!"

"Making me lose so much money, people of the Sacred Family, your daddy will hate you for my entire life!"

[TLN: I bet you guys seen it a lot about people addressing themselves as LaoZi = Your daddy when they speak, so I don't think I'd need to explain anymore.]

At this moment, at the corner of the audience seat, the spectating Ye Ziyun couldn't help laughing. When she heard that the tournament was held by the Sacred Family and that the Heavenly Marks Family would also participate, she was a little worried for Nie Li. Therefore, she hurriedly came over, hid at one corner, and watched.

She originally thought that Nie Li would suffer the loss. But looking at Nie Li's lively figure again, she realised that her worries were redundant. Until now, no one made Nie Li suffer a loss. That pair of big clear eyes of hers when looking at Nie Li's back figure, were narrowed as she smiled.

Ye Ziyun just sat in one corner like that. That elegant and charming look of hers caused everyone to glance at her. They did not know that she is the daughter of the City Lord. Still, such a beautiful girl is rarely seen.


	84. Chapter 84 - Playing something small

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 84 – Playing something small**

Nie Li wasn't aware that Ye Ziyun also came and was sitting among the audience. Nie Li returned back to the Heavenly Marks Family's area after he won his match. The second match was about to begin.

At this moment, Shen Ming threw a glance towards a few underlings and asked, "What is the result of the bet?" Shen Ming thought to himself, although his bet with Nie Li had lost fifty million demon spirit coins, the public bet where the Sacred Family was the banker, majority of the people had bet on Shen Fei to win. Therefore, they should still get some of the money back.

The underling reported, "The total bet amount was a hundred and sixty million demon spirit coins. Payout of more than a hundred and sixty million demon spirit coins. We made a loss of more than six million demon spirit coins!"

"How could this be? We actually lost again?" Shen Ming furiously said. He originally thought that their publicly opened bet would grant them some of the money back. However, he never imagined that he would have lost more than six million demon spirit coins. Although it wasn't much, it's still enough to make him furious.

"Damn!" Shen Ming angrily cursed. Ever since the day that he has taken the position of Main Affairs Elder, he had never made such a huge mistake. Losing fifty six million demon spirit coins in one go, and the Patriarch is meant to return soon. Even if he used his past contributions to cancel off the blunder he made, he still doesn't feel good about it.

At this moment, over on the Heavenly Marks Family's side, Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch were extremely happy. Although they weren't the ones winning the money, but it was Nie Li. However, to be able to get such a big chunk of meat from the Sacred Family still made them feel good about it. In the past, they were pressured by the Sacred Family miserably. And now, they are able to vent it all out.

"Little brother Nie Li, I thought you're a decent person. Never thought that you would be so cunning. Seems like big sister Yang Xin have to be careful." Yang Xin looked at Nie Li and teasingly said. Both her arms hugged her chest, slightly squeezing her spot, making it more alluring.

Nie Li bitterly smiled and said, "Big sister Yang, you misunderstood. I am indeed a decent person. Except that, there are extreme methods for extreme times."

After hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin, Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch all looked at Nie Li with a smile yet not a smile expression, their eyes seemed to be saying "Who'll believe that?!"

Nie Li shrugged. Even if he tried to explain, it wouldn't be of use anyway. He looked at Nie En and asked, "How much did we win in total?"

"Our personal bet got us fifty million demon spirit coins. Furthermore, our bet in the public part got us more than seventy million demon spirit coins!" Nie Hai smiled and said. In just a blink of an eye, another hundred twenty million came in. Nie Li is earning money at a really fast speed!

"Okay!" Nie Li nodded. A hundred twenty million demon spirit coins doesn't mean much towards him, however, for the Sacred Family, it's absolutely not a small amount.

At this moment, Shen Ming also couldn't contain himself and walked towards to the Heavenly Marks Family.

"Main Affairs Elder Shen Ming, how is young master Shen Fei doing? It seems that Nie Li had used a little heavy hand. Do please forgive!" Nie Hai cupped his hands and said towards Shen Ming. As the Patriarch of the Heavenly Marks Family, he still has to show some elegance on the outside. However, within his heart, he laughed.

Shen Ming's face slightly twitched. Anyone could tell that Shen Fei wouldn't be able to get off his bed for the next half month. Shen Ming still doesn't know of the exact injuries of Shen Fei, he wasn't aware that Shen Fei wouldn't be able to commit the humane way anymore in the future. If he were to know, he would be even more furious. However, Shen Ming still gave orders to Shen Ning, to mess Nie Li to death.

In Shen Ming's view, that Fanged Panda of Nie Li's couldn't possible win against Shen Ning. An ordinary Fanged Panda is only a bronze rank demon spirit. Even if Nie Li's Fanged Panda is a little special, and somehow reached Silver rank, it's already its limit. Right now, Shen Ning is a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. Aside from that, he had integrated with the Sacred Scarlet Bear, a Gold rank demon spirit. Although Shen Fei's Scarlet Black Tiger has the talent to become a Black Gold rank demon spirit, as of now, it only has the strength of a Silver rank. And as for Shen Ning's demon spirit, has already reached Gold rank.

[T/N: I double checked it, it said that Shen Fei's Scarlet Black Tiger is already a 1-star Black Gold rank :/]

If they were to still lose, than they would really have some issues!

"Three rounds of bets, this is only the first round. Don't be too happy so quickly. Next up, let's begin our second bet!" Shen Ming looked at Nie Hai and bunch, coldly snorted and said.

"This…" Nie Hai couldn't help looking towards Nie Li. He wasn't sure of Nie Li's strength. The Sacred Family losing the first round, the second one going up will definitely not be so simple.

Shen Ming also followed, and set his gaze on Nie Li. When his gaze fell on Nie Li, his eyes flashed with a hint of cold within.

Nie Li lightly coughed and said, "It's a little wrong for Sacred Family to be like this. I just fought one round, the exertion of my soul force is very severe. Soon fighting the second round, isn't it a meaningless to win if you fight me like this? How about this: The second round will be dragged to two months later. Wait until my soul force recovered, then I'll come and fight again."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin, Nie Hai, and Nie En were stunned as they looked at Nie Li.

Severe depletion of his soul force? In the previous battle, Nie Li only merged with his demon spirit for a moment. Although he gave Shen Fei a few slaps, and also stepped on him, there wasn't any fierce fighting. His words were a little too fake, right?

Shen Ming's face sullened, coldly snorted and said, "It can't be that the Heavenly Marks Family is trying to run after winning some money, right? If that's the case, then my Sacred Family is also not vegetarians." Shen Ming threw a glance at Yang Xin, snorted and said, "The Heavenly Marks Family is going against their promise. The Alchemist Association isn't going to continue protecting the Heavenly Marks Family, right? If this is the case, then I will have our Patriarch have a little talk with the President!"

[T/N: they are not easily taken advantage of / not a newbie that is easily taken advantage of]

Yang Xin's cheeks slightly turned red. Although she stood by Nie Li's side, she still doesn't have the cheeks to say it. For Nie Li to run after winning some money is indeed, a little wrong.

"Since the Main Affairs Elder Shen Ming said so, then I can only fight. Even if the Sacred Family wins underhandedly, I believe that no one would dare to speak ill of the Sacred Family." Nie Li looked at the furious Shen Ming while slightly smiling within his heart. He had already thoroughly angered Shen Ming.

"Who dares to speak ill of my Sacred Family!" Shen Ming coldly snorted. He suddenly realised he let something slip. He practically admitted that they would win underhandedly? His lungs were simply going to explode.

Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch had admiring expressions on their faces.

"The Sacred Family is indeed good at pressuring people!" Nie Li lightly said. Yang Xin finally realised Nie Li's motive. Nie Li is trying to make Shen Ming furious, and slowly step into his trap. However, can Nie Li really defeat the genius of the Sacred Family? If Nie Li could not defeat the genius of the Sacred Family, then everything he had done would all be in vain.

"So what?" Shen Ming is extremely furious. He looked at Nie Hai, Nie Li, and bunch and said, "How much is the Heavenly Marks Family prepared to bet this round?"

Nie Li lightly said, "In my view, we should at least play two-three hundred million demon spirit coins. Otherwise, it would be meaningless!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Ming's head suddenly cleared up. Although he was angered by Nie Li. But to bet two hundred million demon spirit coins, if any problems occurred, the consequences wouldn't be of something that he could handle! Even with all his past contributions to the Sacred Family, if he were to lose two hundred million in one go, his good days will come to an end.

For Nie Li to actually daring to accept this bet proves that he definitely has some confidence. In the previous battle against Shen Fei, Nie Li's true strength wasn't revealed at all. Therefore, Shen Ming doesn't dare to be rash.

Shen Ming went silent for a moment and said, "Since there is one more round, we'll just play a hundred demon spirit coins this round!"

Looking at Shen Ming's expression, Nie Li understood that Shen Ming, as the Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family, has a limited authority. So he was not daring enough to play too big. If he were to keep pushing, Shen Ming will get suspicious of it.

"Since the Sacred Family doesn't have any guts, then we'll just play a hundred million demon spirit coins," Nie Li said, lightly laughed.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Ming's face turned green. Nie Li has been speaking about the Sacred Family being this and that, degrading the Sacred Family. This caused Shen Ming to be extremely furious.


	85. Chapter 85 - Barely

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 85 – Barely**

After finishing up the hundred million bet, the Sacred Family no longer continued to be the banker. The bet was, however, taken over by Yang Xin.

Since Yang Xin is the banker, Nie Li did not participate in it.

"Nie Li, you have to work hard. Over ninety percent of the bets are on the Sacred Family to win. Big sister has bet it all on you!" Yang Xin charmingly looked at Nie Li, those pink lips of hers curled. Those pink lips were beside Nie Li's cheeks. That curvaceous figure of hers was stuck beside Nie Li. The softness of her skin could be vaguely felt, it was simply extremely tempting.

This woman, is simply a mesmerizing devil!

"Big Sister Yang Xin must be joking. Such a small amount of money doesn't mean much to you. It wouldn't matter even if you lost," Nie Li said, lightly smiling. Naturally, he wouldn't be seduced by Yang Xin so easily.

"I have risked all of my personal money!" Yang Xin pouted and said with slight dissatisfaction.

"Then, I have no idea what to do. You can only pray, and resign yourself to fate."

A short moment later, the bet started.

Nie Li and Shen Ning of the Sacred Family went to the arena.

The whole arena heated up. Bursts of voices sounded out, some were supporting Nie Li, some supporting Shen Ning.

"In the previous round, that Nie Li tricked me out of quite a bit of money. This time, I have to get it all back!"

"That Heavenly Marks Family's brat actually got himself a Fanged Panda. What an idiot. Although he tricked the Sacred Family once, the one up this round. Shen Ning is a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. Therefore, he will definitely win!"

The previous round when Nie Li won, wasn't quite glorious. Shen Fei lost with a little injustice. Therefore, in this round, the majority of the bets were on Shen Ning. However, a portion of the people still felt good about Nie Li. They felt that Nie Li would be able to create a miracle. After all, Nie Li has already won one round.

Looking at Nie Li in the arena, Ye Ziyun couldn't help laughing. She heard that the Sacred Family made another bet at a stake of a hundred million. Nie Li is too evil. During this year's examination, his results weren't high, but Ye Ziyun firmly believes that Nie Li's cultivation has reached to a frightening degree. Otherwise, how could he have such control over his strength and soul force to such an extent? In her views, Nie Li can definitely win against Shen Ning of the Sacred Family. Therefore, she has bet on Nie Li with all her savings.

Seeing Nie Li's cunning looks, although Ye Ziyun felt a little annoyed by it, could not understand why she still feels a little concern for Nie Li. When she heard that Nie Li has participated in the tournament, she hurriedly rushed over.

'It's just the concern between friends.' Ye Ziyun's gaze fell onto Nie Li and thought to herself. Her cheeks were a little heated. She never had such concerns for a boy before.

The battle started.

Shen Ning immediately merged with his demon spirit. His body was burning with fierce flames and turned into a powerful Sacred Scarlet Bear.

"Roar!"

Shen Ning took a step and flames soared into the sky. A tyrannical power swept out, the arena trembled. The flooring was charred.

"It's actually the Sacred Scarlet Bear!"

"A 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist plus the Sacred Scarlet Bear. This is an absolutely talented existence among the younger generations! Seems like Nie Li is doomed this time. Earlier, he beat the direct descendent young master of the Sacred Family so miserably. The Sacred Family definitely won't let him off easily."

Those who bet on Shen Ning raised their hands up, their voices were very heated.

"Merging with the demon spirit the moment you got on the stage, isn't that being a little rude?" Nie Li murmured.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Ning bitterly smiled. In the previous round, Shen Fei was beaten up miserably by Nie Li without getting the chance to even merge with his demon spirit, how could he let Nie Li have a chance? This round's battle is too important. He'll first merge with his demon spirit before anything else. After merging with his demon spirit, Nie Li's Fanged Panda won't be able to beat him.

Victory is already within Shen Ning's grasp.

Nie Li also quickly merged with the Fanged Panda, turning into a chubby, harmless Fanged Panda.

Looking from any angle, the Fanged Panda didn't seem to be a threat.

"Roar!" Shen Ning strode towards Nie Li, waves after waves of hot air blasted throughout every directions.

Thunder flames!

Shen Ning suddenly leaped, and threw a palm downwards. One after another flames like a meteor were falling down.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li did not engage in combat and started running.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Flaming meteors fell down, raging on the ground, leaving craters in the ground.

Nie Li jumped, dodging every flaming meteor coming at him, causing those who looked at the scene to be pinched in a cold sweat. If one of the flaming meteors were to hit Nie Li, even if he didn't die, it would take at least half of his life.

Booing was heard from the audience.

"That Heavenly Marks Family's brat doesn't have any guts. He actually starts running the moment the fight begins. Can he have a little backbone?"

"This tournament match is so pointless. That Heavenly Marks Family's brat…if he's unable to win, then surrender! Simply wasting emotions!"

Bursts of sounds erupted from the audience.

Yang Xin stared at Nie Hai, Nie En and asked with her face sullen, sounding somewhat angry, "Did you not accompany Nie Li to change his demon spirit? How could you let Nie Li use such a garbage demon spirit like the Fanged Panda?"

Nie Hai bitterly smiled and hurriedly said, "Director Yang, you misunderstand. Recently, we have been helping Nie Li buy multiple demon spirits. We bought at least tens of thousands of them. However, Nie Li still chooses this Fanged Panda. There is nothing we can do!"

Hearing Nie Hai's words, Yang Xin had an expression of surprise on her face. Nie Hai and bunch have bought more than ten thousand demon spirit these days? Taking a glance at Nie Li who is currently in the arena, although Nie Li looked somewhat pitiful, he was able to dodge every attack. He was probably doing this on purpose.

'Since little brother Nie Li personally chose the Fanged Panda, there must definitely be a reason for it!' Yang Xin lightly smiled, thought to herself.

Seeing Yang Xin's expression, Nie Hai felt relieved and wiped his sweat from his brow. After all, his family is merely a small family, how can he offend a figure like Yang Xin?

At the audience area far away, Ye Ziyun stared at the arena without moving her eyes, her brows slightly knitted. Even she could not tell that Nie Li was purposely putting on an act. She thought that he was trying his very best. However, she had a feeling that Nie Li will definitely win.

One after another, flaming meteors exploded beside Nie Li. Truth is, these flaming meteors can't even do anything to Nie Li. If Nie Li were to spit out a Yin-Yang bomb, it would be more than enough to blast away Shen Ning. However, Nie Li wasn't thinking of winning against Shen Ning so easily.

If he were to easily win against Shen Ning, the Sacred Family definitely wouldn't play the third round with him!

Therefore, he has to show it that he barely win against Shen Ning.

"Runt, don't run!" Shen Ning was continuously going berserk, as he controlled the frightening power of the Sacred Scarlet Bear. The whole arena's grounds were severely ravaged.

However, what made Shen Ning depressed was that this Nie Li's luck was too good. Every time his flaming meteor was about to hit Nie Li, he would stumble and dodge it.

Thinking about the look of the clumsy Fanged Panda, and looking at Nie Li stumbling away, Shen Ning couldn't help having a weird feeling about the fight. The Fanged Panda that Nie Li has integrated with, is really strange!

If it were an ordinary Fanged Panda, he would have already settled it easily. How can it hang on for so long.

"Roar!"

Shen Ning positioned himself downwards from the sky. Both of his hands came together, turning into endless flaming fist, fiercely crashing down from the sky.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li's eyes lit up and he rolled toward the side.

"Trying to run? Too late!" A hint of a sneer was on Shen Ning's face, waves of scarlet flames were gushing out from his body. His whole body was a meteorite, fiercely falling downwards.


	86. Chapter 86 - Fallen Unconscious

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 86 – Fallen unconscious**

Gravity field!

Nie Li activated the gravity field combat ability of the Fanged Panda, causing the gravity within the surrounding area to increase.

Boom!

Shen Ning's entire body heavily fell onto the ground.

Just when Shen Ning was about to hit Nie Li, Nie Li jumped to the side, barely dodging the flaming impact. However, burnt injuries were left on his body. Nie Li was hiddenly relieved, he almost became a barbequed panda. Obvious having the strength to win against your opponent, but having to pretend that your strength was weaker than your opponent's was extremely testing on the acting.

Rumbling sounds came from the whole arena as the whole place trembled. Shen Ning literally smashed a ten meter square crater into the ground, flames soared into the skies, as dust shattered around.

The audience stood up in excitement, screaming here and there.

"Woah, just how terrifying is this energy?!"

"My god, is this the strength of the Sacred Scarlet Bear? This is too frightening!"

"Although he's only a 5-star Silver rank. With such strength, it's simply comparable to a Gold rank!"

"Shen Ning's win is confirmed!"

"Shen Ning, Shen Ning…" Voices sounded from the audience area, getting louder and louder.

Not mentioning their bet, Nie Li began running before the fight even began, causing Shen Ning to chase to the point of him chicken flying and dog jumping, they had full of disdain in their heart. If Nie Li managed to win, then there really is no justice.

[T/N: I don't think I'll need to explain it… Just imagine Nie Li pretending to dodge, then imagine chicken flying around and dog jumping, that's how the scene is.]

Shen Ming also had a satisfied smile on his face. He nodded his head and said, "Shen Ning isn't bad. Base on the strength that he just displayed, he should have already stepped into Gold rank. He must have been training really hard. If he managed to win against that brat from the Heavenly Marks Family, I'll have to reward him when we get back!"

Hearing Shen Ming's words, Shen Xiao standing beside him, couldn't help showing envious expressions. Even he, who has been training together with Shen Ning, did not think that Shen Ning's strength had already reached Gold rank.

Yang Xin, who was over at the Heavenly Marks Family's viewing area frowned and murmured, "Shen Ning is only a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. How was he able to display such power? With such power, his strength should have already reached 3-star Gold rank."

Ye Ziyun, seeing this scene, also had puzzled eyes.

At this moment, on the arena, the risen dust was slowly settling down. The figure in the crater slowly appeared in everyone's eyes.

Suddenly, the originally heated audience went into a dead silence. Everyone was dumbfounded as they stared into the crater.

At this moment, within the crater, Shen Ning was like a dead dog lying there and was not moving. His body was filled with injuries, and had burnt injuries.

"This…"

"What exactly is happening? Who can tell me what happened?!" Shen Ming roared.

After Shen Ning leaped up, and used the flaming meteor fall, he ended up falling and ended up unconscious himself? If this was to be spread out, who'd believe it?

Seeing this scene, not only was Shen Ning puzzled, even Yang Xin, Nie Hai, Nie En, and bunch were dumbfounded.

"The Sacred Family couldn't be so stupid, right? The first person that went up did not summon his demon spirit and ended up being beaten by Nie Li. The second one summoned his demon spirit, displayed strength not below that of Gold rank, but ended up falling and ended up unconscious?

They were unable to believe the scene before them.

Yang Xin seemed to have understood something and murmured, "I say, Shen Ning wouldn't have the strength of a 3-star Gold rank for no reason. Could it be that little brother Nie Li did something?"

The audience was in a dead silence. Everyone had their eyes widened, staring at the arena. After a long time, Shen Ning was still down for the count, like a dead dog lying on the ground.

"Damned garbage from the Sacred Family. Get up for your daddy!"

"Damn! The garbage of the Sacred Family is so damn useless!" Those who had bet were scolding the Sacred Family.

"It couldn't be a collusion of the Alchemist Association and the Sacred Family to cheat us, right?"

"Not possible. With those few pills of the Alchemist Association, god knows how much money they have earned. Why would they care about this little amount of money? It's just those garbage of the Sacred Family are being too useless!"

As for those who had bet on Nie Li, they were all smiling. Nie Li is really a lucky kid. The first round, Shen Fei that idiot came up without merging with his demon spirit, a free win. The second, Shen Ning learnt from the previous lesson and merged with his demon spirit, but fell unconscious, another free win.

What they didn't know, is that Shen Ning did not cause himself to fall and became unconscious. It was secretly caused by Nie Li. That flaming meteor fall of Shen Ning's was extremely powerful. By jumping to a high location and using the falling momentum to increase his strength, that speed was already the limit of what a 5-star Silver rank can reach. Nie Li suddenly increased Shen Ning's gravity, which caused the falling Shen Ning suffer from a higher gravity. He wasn't able to react and fell to the ground with a speed of the original's several times. One can only imagine that outcome, and not have a single bone in the whole body shattered would already be considered very lucky.

Looking at the motionless Shen Ning on the floor, the corner of Nie Li's lips curled. Shen Ning has lost conscious. He probably wouldn't be able to get up in the next two-three days. Gravity field is a type of invisible combat ability. Outsiders wouldn't be able to notice this move at all.

Nie Li won again!

"This is simply no challenge at all!" Although Nie Li is a Silver rank, his truth strength can suppress a 2-3-star Gold rank expert. Therefore, for him, Shen Ning didn't pose a threat at all.

After seeing this scene, Ye Ziyun, who was among the audience, wasn't surprised at all. She had an expression that said she had expected this. The Sacred Family was once again falling into Nie Li's hands. Looking at Nie Li, she couldn't help pouting. Nie Li has always had the look of everything within his grasp, even in relationship matters. He was also firmly confident that Ye Ziyun would fall in love with him. It's simply hateful!

Will she really fall in love with Nie Li one day? Her eyes flashed a hint of unknown. Thinking back to the incident at the Ancient Orchid City, Ye Ziyun couldn't help feeling shy in her heart. Her heartbeat accelerated all of a sudden. Thump Thump, jumping.

The results of the fight, Nie Li once again got a hundred million demon spirit coins from Shen Ming.

Getting the Sacred Family to pay a hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins, although it's not enough to shake the foundation of the Sacred Family, is enough to make the Sacred Family's life to be tight for a period of time. As a Major family like the Sacred Family, able to take out three-five hundred million demon spirit coin cash is already very good. Of course, the value of their businesses is far more than that, reaching tens of billions. However, they could only take out this much for now.

Although a hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins doesn't mean anything to Nie Li, he still felt satisfied.

"Main Affairs Elder, you let me win, you let me win. The several elder brothers of the Sacred Family is too generous, letting me win every round. Even I have been winning to the point that I feel a little embarrassed. It seems that I have wronged the Sacred Family all along. The Sacred Family not stingy, rather you are too generous!" Nie Li laughed and said to Main Affairs Elder Shen Ming.

Shen Ming's face ashened. His lips were trembling from the anger. Furthermore, listening to the sarcastic words of Nie Li's, if it's possible, he would really want to slap Nie Li's head into the mud!

A hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins, how will he explain all this to the Patriarch?


	87. Chapter 87 - Strength pill

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 87 – Demon Spirit Strengthening Pill**

After paying a hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins, all the credit that Shen Ming had in the family in this period of time has all gone down the drain. When the Patriarch comes out from his isolation, he'll definitely not let him off!

Not having the position of the Main Affairs Elder is merely secondary. With the Patriarch's methods, adding on to all those secrets of the family that he knows, he probably wouldn't be able to escape death!

At this moment, Shen Ming's eyes flashed a hint of a crazy idea. There is still another round! If he managed to win all the money back in the third round, then he did not commit any mistake, but the opposite instead!

"This third round, we must definitely win!" Shen Ming calculated for a moment. He can still take out another two hundred million demon spirit coins. This is all of the liquid cash that the Sacred Family has at the moment. Originally, they were prepared to be used to buy some elixirs from the Alchemist Association for the family's younger generation.

Two hundred million demon spirit coins, if he won, he would be able to explain to the Patriarch.

All out!

Shen Ming's eye flashed a hint of viciousness.

"Patriarch Nie Hai, we still have the third competition, correct?" Shen Ming stared at Nie Hai and coldly said.

Nie Hai was stunned for a moment and took a glance at Nie Li. Seeing Nie Li nodding his head, he said, "Correct, there is still the third round."

Yang Xin slightly frowned. With her understanding towards Shen Ming, the consequences will be extreme since he lost a hundred and fifty million. After he returned to the main household, he probably wouldn't be able to escape the fate of house arrest. Since Shen Ming actually still wants to bet, that proves that Shen Ming has already made his mind to go all out.

After the situation developed to this point, Shen Ming has already gone crazy. Therefore, thinking of betting as the last chance is very normal.

"This round, we'll bet three hundred million demon spirit coins!" Shen Ming coldly said. He has already sent people to various stores of the Sacred Family to transfer the money over.

Of the Patriarch of the Sacred Family were to be present, he will definitely stop Shen Ming's action. However, due to being the Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family for so many years, he has won the trust of the Patriarch. Therefore, his authority is very great. He's placed in charge of all the business under the Sacred Family. If he were to transfer some funds, no one would say a second word against it.

Since it's the last bet, if he's able to win back three hundred million demon spirit coins, he will even be able to go up a step in the Sacred Family.

"Okay, three hundred million demon spirit coins bet is it!" Nie Li said, nodding his head. Looking at Shen Ming's expression, he already understood that Shen Ning is doing the last bet.

The corner of Nie Li's mouth curled into a chilling smile. This is exactly what he wished for!

Various Patriarchs of the various families were all discussing. They were all witnesses to the bet. They never thought that after losing a hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins, the Sacred Family would still continue betting, and this time, it's the stake of three hundred million demon spirit coins.

"Sacred Family is really going all out!"

"After losing so much money, Main Affairs Elder Shen Ming probably wouldn't be able to keep his position after he returns. He probably wants to win everything back with this round!"

"Heard that this time, Shen Xiao is the one being sent up!"

"I know of this Shen Xiao. He's already a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist at such a young age. The only reason that brat Nie Li was able to win Shen Fei and Shen Ning was merely luck. Meeting a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist this round, his chances of winning is probably none."

"Three hundred million demon spirit coins, if he lost it all, Main Affairs Elder Shen Ming is doomed. This is also probably the Sacred Family's entire liquid cash!"

Several families were discussing among themselves.

Another betting round. The amount of the betting stake this time is something they can only see once in their entire life, causing their blood to boil. Under Yang Xin's hosted bet, everyone was placing down their bets. However, whether Yang Xin win or loses, Nie Li doesn't care about it. After all, Yang Xin is loaded. As the Director of the Alchemist Association, with huge power in her hands. After coming in contact with Nie Li, god knows how much money she has helped the Alchemist Association to earn. Even if she were to take out several hundred millions, those elders wouldn't say a thing.

After collecting the betting stake, Nie Li once again went into the arena.

Shen Ming's chilling eyes stared at Nie Li. A hint of vicious flashed across his eyes.

He took out two pills from his chest and said, "Shen Xiao, this is two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills. Consume them before the battle begins!"

[T/N: In those traditional Chinese clothes, people like to keep stuff underneath their chest. It's like a bathing robe with the belt on and people keep stuff underneath the robe.]

Shen Xiao looked at Shen Ming with surprise and said, "Elder, that brat is probably only 1 or 2-star Silver rank in strength. With my strength as a 1-star Gold rank, I'm more than enough to go against that kid. There is absolutely no need to use the Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills!" His demon spirit is a Scarlet Dragon Eagle, an extremely powerful type of demon spirit. The price of it is as high as two million demon spirit coins. If he were to consume two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills, although he can let the Scarlet Dragon Eagle display several times its power for half an hour, it will cripple the Scarlet Dragon Eagle. This caused Shen Xiao to be very heart pained about using it.

"What is there to be scared of? Listen to me. This matter is extremely important. If anything were to happen, can you bear the responsibility? It's an amount of three hundred million demon spirit coins! If you win this match, I'll give you twenty million demon spirit coins. At that time, you can buy whatever demon spirit you want!" Shen Ming said.

Hearing Shen Ming's words, Shen Xiao's eyes lit up. Although the Scarlet Dragon Eagle is rare, it can be bought with two million demon spirit coins. If Shen Ming were to give him twenty million demon spirit coins, he can buy an even higher grade demon spirit. Crippling the Scarlet Dragon Eagle is worth that.

"Okay, I will listen to the instructions of elder." Shen Xiao nodded his head and said, putting the two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pill into his interspatial ring.

Shen Xiao looked at Nie Li's figure and let out two snort. 'Losing by my hands, this is your fate. To actually force me to cripple a Scarlet Dragon Eagle with two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills to handle you, consider this your honour!'

In Shen Xiao's views, with his strength as a 1-star Gold rank, defeating Nie Li is a simply matter. One must know he is a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist!

After the two people entered the arena, the whole audience area was heated once again.

However, this round, no one is sure who will win. Although Nie Li's strength is far from Shen Xiao's, no one knows if Nie Li will have the luck like the previous round again. They all felt that the reason why Nie Li won the last two rounds was purely based on luck.

This round, most of the people dared not to bet again. The one that was confident that Nie Li will win, is only Ye Ziyun. Ye Ziyun, once again, bet all of her saving money and those that she won earlier on Nie Li again.

Everyone was shouting.

"Never thought that you'd be able to consecutively win two rounds. However, this one, you will definitely lose by my hands!" Shen Xiao coldly stared at Nie Li and murmured as though he's talking to himself, "I'm not the same as them. I am a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Furthermore, I'm a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist that has integrated with a Scarlet Dragon Eagle!"

Nie Li was lazily stretching his waist. In the previous round, he was tired from pretending. Now that this is the third round, there is no longer any need to pretend!

"How would you know without testing? Previously, I won the last two rounds. Who knows, maybe my luck will be good this round as in the previous rounds?" Nie Li said, lightly smiling. He looked calm.

Shen Xiao's gaze turned cold. Nie Li is indeed a little strange. He obviously knows that Shen Xiao is a Gold rank expert and yet he was not panicking. His right hand moved, swallowing the two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills that he got from Shen Ming.

At this moment, the audience uproared.

"Am I seeing it wrong? Shen Xiao of the Sacred Family actually swallowed Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills?"

"A 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, facing a Fanged Panda actually needs Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills? And it seems to be two at that, too!"

"Sure enough, the Sacred Family was scared after the two previous losses!"


	88. Chapter 88 - Legend

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 88 – Legend**

Before the battle began, the Sacred Family had already weakened their momentum.

However, the Sacred Family doesn't care about that. Even if they had to throw their face away, it's nothing compared to three hundred demon spirit coins!

At this moment, the audience was busy discussing with one another.

"Even if he has god's luck, he won't be able to win now!"

"1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, add the consumption of two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills, Nie Li is destined to lose!"

At this moment, even Nie Hai, Nie En and bunch did not think that Nie Li could win. After all, the opponent is too strong.

"I had bet on the Sacred Family three times in a row, I know that I can at least win this round."

"The two earlier rounds were really unjustified. This time, I have to win it all back!"

"I still bet a portion of the money on Nie Li. I still feel that Nie Li can win! That kid is a little weird. Even if I lost, I still earned enough in the previous rounds!"

In the Arena

Shen Xiao has already finished making his preparations. A powerful sacred flame gushed out from him.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The whole arena was bombarded to the point that cobweb like cracks appeared all over the place and was spreading at a fast speed.

Shen Xiao walked towards Nie Li step by step.

Nie Li lightly smiled and merged with his Fanged Panda, "If you people underestimate the power of my Fanged Panda, than that's a big mistake!"

Gravity field!

Nie Li coldly snorted. An invisible field of gravity was formed within the surrounding area, enveloping Shen Xiao.

Shen Xiao suddenly felt his own weight suddenly increase several times. Every step he took became very difficult. His face slightly changed. Nie Li's strength is indeed not that simple.

He actually has a gravity-type combat ability. Shen Xiao kept a contemptuous heart and his expression turned serious.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Shen Xiao's steps caused the arena's ground to have deep dents. That terrifying power caused others to be deeply shocked upon seeing it.

"So powerful! He actually has such power at only 1-star Gold rank!" Bursts of exclamation came from the audience.

Only Shen Xiao, who is currently within the gravity field, knows exactly what's going on. Unable to speak out his difficulties, Shen Xiao suddenly understood why Shen Ning lost. He no longer dares to underestimate his opponent and rapidly merged with his Scarlet Dragon Eagle. A pair of huge wings grew out from his back, flapped those powerful wings and flew up.

"You are the most powerful opponent among my peers that I have faced. Try my Scarlet Dragon Burst!" Shen Xiao roared, breathing fire from his mouth. A flaming pillar was jetting towards Nie Li.

A heat wave blew towards Nie Li. It felt like his body was burning.

The Scarlet Dragon Eagle is a portion of the dragon lineage. Therefore, its flames carried a hint of dragon power, causing his breath to be extremely strong.

"Let's see whether it's your Scarlet Dragon Burst or my Yin-Yang Blast that is more powerful!" Nie Li leaped backwards. He widened his mouth, and spat out two black and white balls. The two balls were intertwining in mid-air, drawing two lights across the sky.

Boom!

The black and white balls collided into the fire pillar.

Horrifying explosions sounded. After the two energies exploded, a terrifying energy was raging and destroying, continuously sweeping and causing destruction to the ground, making small stones to fly about.

Nie Li leaped backwards, firmly landing outside the explosion range. His expression was still calm. As for Shen Xiao, who was swept up in the explosion, he was flying dozen meters out before catching his footing.

Seeing the arena, the audience was in a dead silence.

"What's happening?"

"Can it be that I am seeing this wrong? The collusion between both sides and Nie Li took the upperhand?"

"Shen Xiao is the super genius of the Sacred Family! He's a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist and in addition, he ate two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills! How is he still not Nie Li's opponent!" The crowd was dumbfounded.

In this match, Nie Li's expression was calm and it seems that he has not shown his true power yet. This was totally different from the two previous matches.

Yang Xin looked at Nie Li's back figure, her eyes sparkled. 'A thirteen year old kid actually has the strength to fight against a Gold rank. It seems that I have underestimated you!'

After falling into a brief moment of shock, Nie Hai and Nie En's expressions turned to excitement. A thirteen year old Gold rank Demon Spiritualist! Even if it's Lord Ye Mo from the past, he could not have such frightening strength. After the fight today, Nie Li will be like a comet, rising and receiving the protection of the City Lord's Mansion. After today, if anyone or any family wants to touch Nie Li, they will have to seriously consider about it first.

Such a genius will definitely become the pinnacle existence in Glory City. After such a long time, the era of the Heavenly Marks Family is coming!

At this moment, the audience understood what was going on. In the two previous rounds, Nie Li was hiding his strength. They all thought that Nie Li won with pure luck, but that was not the truth at all. What caused them to be more surprised is the frightening talent and strength of Nie Li.

A thirteen year old Gold rank Demon Spiritualist! My gods!

Could it be that a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist like Ye Mo will soon appear?

"Nie Li! Nie Li! Nie Li!" The whole audience was heated up. Everyone was yelling and howling with excitement.

Among those in the crowd, there are many who had very complicated feelings as they have bet quite an amount on Shen Xiao to win. However right now, they all truthfully cheered for Nie Li.

Glory City was able to survive through the Age of Darkness until now, however, it was not easy. Every time a demon horde attacked, Glory City depended on Lord Ye Mo alone to fight back the few of the strongest demon beasts. Therefore, Glory City was able to survive up till now. But as time goes on, Lord Ye Mo gets older and older. The citizens of Glory City have a strong worry. If there isn't any Legend rank Demon Spiritualist appearing, then Glory City will be in danger. Although there are a few experts of the Black Gold rank, the majority of the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists are already over forty years old. Therefore, it's very hard for them to have any breakthrough into the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist realm.

Everyone was hoping for the emergence of a genius. And Nie Li, is without a doubt the most dazzling one. A thirteen year old Gold rank Demon Spiritualist! At this age, it's the best time for cultivation to rise. Nie Li already has such frightening achievements at such young age, who can say how high Nie Li will reach in the future? Who knows if he will become a stronger Legend rank Demon Spiritualist than Lord Ye Mo!?

So what if they lost money? To be able to watch the emergence of such a genius, is simply an exciting thing!

How did Nie Li obtain the strength of a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist at the age of thirteen? What they don't know is that, Nie Li's soul force is only a 2-star Silver rank. The reason for to him have the strength of a Gold rank is because Nie Li's control over his soul force has reached perfection. Another reason is that Nie Li's Fanged Panda is a God level growth rate demon spirit. Just by itself is already a frightening power, anyone who underestimates it will pay a price for it.

If Shen Xiao lost, than he will become the sinner of the Sacred Family. His ending has already been decided.

"No! Shen Xiao still hasn't lost!" Shen Ming's eyes flashed a hint of hope in it, staring at the arena.


	89. Chapter 89 - Snow queen

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 89 – Snow Queen**

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The battle within the arena became more and more intense.

Shen Xiao madly counterattacks. Every time he bursts out his violent energy, they were suppressed by Nie Li. Seeing that nimble and agile figure, Shen Xiao's eyes flashed a hint of fear. The pressure that Nie Li gave him is too huge.

"Sacred Dragon Pillar!" Shen Xiao angrily roared. A thick Sacred Dragon descended from the sky, forming into pillars that were constantly raging.

Bursts of surprise was coming from the audience.

"Such a frightening attack!" They all couldn't help but to worry for Nie Li.

Looking at the thick pillars of flame sweeping towards him, Nie Li wasn't nervous and leisurely smiled.

'Such attacks are only nice to see but are useless. When facing low-grade demon beasts, it might still a little useful. But in an expert duel, it's just a plain waste of soul force!' Nie Li hiddenly thought to himself. With the combat abilities of his previous life, he naturally wouldn't place such attacks in his eyes.

What Nie Li doesn't know is, Shen Xiao has already used all of the attacks he can. But all his attacks are useless, therefore he can only use this Sacred Dragon Pillar. Shen Xiao wasn't hoping for this attack to kill Nie Li, as he already lost hope. Seeing Nie Li's calm and composed expression, he knew that Nie Li still has lots of moves that he has yet to use.

Nie Li leaped, constantly dodging the fire pillar. "Psu" He arrived behind Shen Xiao.

Thunder Strike!

Nie Li's large palm pierced the sky, emitting a shocking piercing sound.

Boom!

He heavily slapped Shen Xiao's back.

Instantly, Shen Xiao became a meteor and flew, crashing towards the ground.

Boom!

A deafening clash sounded. The whole arena was violently trembling, a huge crater appeared on the ground. Shen Xiao was in the crater, breathing heavily. He had his back against the ground, his eyes and consciousness slowly blurred.

He Lost! Nie Li has been pressuring him from the start. He did not give him any chance to retaliate at all. Furthermore, he had been holding back all this time. Nie Li gave him a unfathomable feeling. A feeling that, no matter how he burst, he still wouldn't be Nie Li's opponent.

His eyes were filled with weight of the loss, he never thought that he would still lose after taking two Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills. He can only say that Nie Li's strength is too frightening.

The opponent is only a thirteen year old youngster!

The gap is too huge!

He thought that he was an unrivalled genius. Turns out that he's just a frog in the well.

[T/N: See the first few chapters]

Seeing this scene, the whole audience was in a dead silence. Then after a moment of shock, a tsunami like cheer bursted out.

"Nie Li! Nie Li! Nie Li!"

The burst of cheers was earth shaking.

Nie Li's power left a deep impression in them. Every super genius, when facing their peers, will try nothing but to suppress them. However, what Nie Li suppressed, isn't an opponent of his peers. But a twenty over year old genius!

What will Nie Li grow into in the future? No one had the answer to that question. However, they know that today, they have witnessed history.

At a corner far away, Ye Ziyun stared at Nie Li's back figure. At this moment, she was also shocked at how powerful Nie Li was. Such powerful talent! 'Even stronger than grandpa was when he's at that age!' She suddenly had a thought. Nie Li wouldn't really become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist liket he said before right?

The possibility of this coming true is extremely high!

Ye Ziyun couldn't help thinking back to the joke she said to Nie Li. If Nie Li becomes a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, then she will marry to him. Should she keep the promise? Her heart couldn't help becoming messy. Thinking of the unclear relationship between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er, she lets out two snorts. She would never marry to a playboy like Nie Li.

The cheering slowly died down. But the shock caused by Nie Li hasn't died down that fast yet. It will soon spread throughout the whole Glory City!

Shen Ming was lost within his own mind. After this incident, he's afraid that he could not remain as the Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family anymore.

Nie Li also successfully obtained three hundred million demon spirit coins. In this tournament, Nie Li has earned a total of four hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins. Although he wasn't lacking money, to be able to let the Sacred Family fall into distress was what made him the happiest.

Although money wasn't anything much to Nie Li, it's more than enough to let the Sacred Family have a headache for a while.

Yang Xin looked at Nie Li, her gaze had a hint of worry in it and said, "Nie Li, I'm afraid that you showing your strength like this isn't good. If you were to be eyed by the Dark Guild…" After all, Nie Li is too bright now. He must know that with his talent, the Dark Guild will stop at nothing to kill him.

However, Nie Li lightly smiled. He shook his head and said, "I have my own plans."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin nodded. Nie Li should have his plans already. However, she still decided to add assign more bodyguards to Nie Li.

"Big sister Yang Xin, earlier on when I got you to help me investigate whether if there is any relationship between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild. Did anything turn up?" Nie Li secretly asked Yang Xin.

"I investigated and found out that Sacred Family sheltered a person from the Dark Guild. He seems to be called Deacon Yun Hua. However, with just this point, it's impossible to do anything to the Sacred Family." Yang Xin sighed and said, shaking her head. But at least they can confirm that the Sacred Family isn't clean and have to guard against them carefully. She has already reported this news to the President. The President will definitely pass this message over to the City Lord.

Nie Li nodded. If he wants to bring the Sacred Family down with just this, then he's thinking the Sacred Family to be too simple. Facing the Sacred Family, he has to do this step by step.

When the Sacred Family left, the Heavenly Marks Family followed soon after. However, the tournament continued on. But it's just playing around between families.

At the corner of the arena, when Ye Ziyun saw this scene, she pursed her lips smiling. Nie Li is too bad. Shen Ming of the Sacred Family is doomed now. She doesn't have any good impressions of the Sacred Family, therefore, if the Sacred Family were to be doomed, then it's for the best.

Just when Ye Ziyun turned around and was about to leave, a familiar figure suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. She saw Nie Li smiling at her.

"I only came to watch the tournament, I never thought that you would be here!" Ye Ziyun denied admitting while blushing.

"Did I say anything?" Nie Li put out his hands, teasingly said, "Since that's the case, why aren't you watching anymore. You're leaving?"

"You…" Ye Ziyun stomped her feet. It's impossible for her to admit that she was concerned for Nie Li. She snorted and said, "I realised that this is not interesting, can I go?"

Looking at the lovely and cute Ye Ziyun, Nie Li lightly laughed. He retrieved a piece of demon crystal from his interspatial then grabbed onto Ye Ziyun's slender arm and shoved the demon crystal into her hands. Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "This is for you!"

Feeling the warmth coming from Nie Li's palm, Ye Ziyun actually did not push Nie Li's hands away in that moment. Not knowing why, her heart started to accelerate.

"What is this?" Ye Ziyun lowered her head.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's expression and that girl fragrance coming from her, Nie Li's heart couldn't help but to be moved by the scene. He smiled and said, "This is a Snow Queen demon spirit of the Snow Wind attribute."

"A Black Gold rank Snow Queen demon spirit? Where did you get this demon spirit?" Ye Ziyun ask in surprise. Snow Queen demon spirit is an extremely rare and powerful demon spirit.

"This Snow Queen is not any ordinary Snow Queen. This is a Snow Queen with a growth rate of God level. You'll know after you integrate with it, she's extremely powerful. After integration, be sure to nurture it well. Do not take any Demon Spirit Strengthening Pills!" Nie Li reminded. To get this Snow Queen demon spirit, he had spent quite a bit of effort to get it.


	90. Chapter 90 - City lord's mansion

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord's Mansion**

"Nie Li, why are you giving it to me?" Ye Ziyun raised her head. Those big bright eyes of hers blinked, looking at Nie Li.

"Because I love you." Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun, smiled and said.

"Then I can't accept this." Hearing Nie Li's confession, Ye Ziyun's cheeks blushed. She had already accepted lots of things from Nie Li. If she were to accept something more from Nie Li, she wouldn't know how to return the favour anymore.

"How about this. Consider that you owe me a favour, in the future I will definitely have something that I need you to help me with." Nie Li thought awhile and said. Having this stubborn beauty to accept him isn't something easy.

"I have something that I can help you with?" Ye Ziyun lowered her head, her cheeks were flushed red.

"Of course you have something that you can help me with. You're the daughter of the City Lord. There are tons of people out there that wished for your help, just like me! I have already integrated with a demon spirit. Furthermore, this Snow Queen's attributes isn't suitable for me, there's no point in keeping it." Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun's appearance as she lowered her head. He thought to himself that this girl is getting more and more pretty.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun hesitated for a moment then nodded and said, "Okay then. But the things that you need me to do mustn't be anything bad!"

"Definitely, have you seen a man more honest than me?" Nie Li's face changed serious and said.

Hearing that, Ye Ziyun suddenly laughed. Her laughs were like a flower blooming. This word coming from Nie Li is simply a joke. Earlier on, who messed with the Sacred Family within his grasp?

"Nie Li, I'll accept this Snow Queen. I'll see how this God level growth rate of yours looks like. Consider me owing you a favour. You can request for me to help you to do one thing, however, it cannot be anything bad. Otherwise, I will have my father use money to pay you for this demon spirit!" Ye Ziyun raised her hands, lightly like a butterfly and ran away.

Ye Ziyun did not realised that she had already thought of Nie Li to be someone very close to her. If it was anyone else, like Shen Yue and bunch, she would absolutely not accept.

Looking at the slender back of Ye Ziyun leaving until she was gone, Nie Li lightly smiled and murmured, "No need for long, we will meet again! In the previous and present life, fate has brought us together. Even if you want to cut it, it's impossible." After speaking, Nie Li turned around and left.

The news of Nie Li defeating Sacred Family's 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist Shen Ning quickly spread. The whole Glory City was shaken by the news. For so many years, Glory City did not have someone this talented!

The Heavenly Marks Family was once again, under the spotlight. Everyday, the amount of people who visited the Heavenly Marks Family was simply countless.

However, Nie Li were as disappeared, isolating himself and did not meet with anyone. Those who wanted to meet Nie Li in person were all blocked by the Heavenly Marks Family.

As this news spread throughout the city, the guards of Glory City noticed the movements of the Dark Guild. They killed and arrested dozens of people from the Dark Guild. In order to ensure Nie Li's safety, the City Lord, Ye Zong decided to get Nie Li into the City Lord Mansion to nurture.

After hearing this news, the Dark Guild slowly settled down. If Nie Li were to remain at the Heavenly Marks Family, the Dark Guild would definitely not let Nie Li off. However, since Nie Li is in the City Lord's Mansion, they still don't have the guts to do anything there. After all, the City Lord's Mansion had a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist and countless Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist and Fighter experts.

Aside from Nie Li, Nie Li also brought Nie Yu into the City Lord's Mansion. He has decided to guide Nie Yu's cultivation. As for the Heavenly Marks Family, for the moment, there is no one that would dare to touch them. As long as he does not remain in the Heavenly Marks Family, the Dark Guild will definitely not do anything to them. Because there is simply no value and meaning to do so.

Everything is within Nie Li's expectations. He has already planned everything up till now when he had revealed his strength in the tournament.

It's said that when the Sacred Family's Shen Yue heard of Nie Li's Gold rank strength and entered into the City Lord's Mansion to stay, he vomited blood in grief and indignant. Originally, he had a little bit of hope for Ye Ziyun. But now, he knows that he doesn't have any hope anymore.

When Yang Xin heard of this news in the Alchemist Association, she understood why Nie Li was so confident. Nie Li probably expected to be brought to the City Lord's Mansion. In the future, when she want to see Nie Li, she would have to go to the City Lord's Mansion.

Sacred Family

Sacred Family's Patriarch, Shen Hong has finally come out from his isolated training. In this period of isolation, his cultivation had made a big step. However, he still has yet to step into Legend rank Demon Spiritualist realm. The Legend rank Demon Spiritualist isn't easy to reach. As his cultivation went up, he understood this point.

He wondered how that old fart, Ye Mo, broke through that realm. Everyday, he was thinking of the fact that his age was getting older and older. His cultivation had signs of declining. This caused him to be more and more anxious.

After he was aware of the bet, he became thunderously furious. Shen Ming has been relatively safe with doing things, which was why he has always been worry free. However, he never imagined that Shen Ming would actually commit such a huge mistake. Losing four hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins in one fell swoop! That much money can buy lots of elixirs and nurture who knows how many younger generations.

"Shen Ming! Do you know your wrongs!" Shen Hong sat at the high chair, coldly staring that the Shen Ming that is kneeling down below.

Feeling that terrifying gaze of Shen Hong's, Shen Ming's body trembled in fear. He hastily said, "Please forgive me Patriarch! We never thought that Nie Li of the Heavenly Marks Family would actually have the cultivation of a Gold rank at such a young age! We weren't aware of that and was tricked by him. Please look on the part that where I have contributed so much to the Sacred Family…"

"Silence!" Shen Hong furiously swept his gaze at Shen Ming.

Shen Ming suddenly went into silence, not daring to speak anymore.

Shen Hong pondered in silence. Losing four hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins at this time, is not enough to affect the foundation of the Sacred Family. But what made him feel pressure is that, in the period of time when he was isolated, the relationship between the Sacred Family and the Heavenly Marks Family had reached to the point of fire and water. Originally, a small family like the Heavenly Marks Family wouldn't be something the Sacred Family would be bothered by. But the youngster Nie Li has made him unable to ignore them anymore.

A thirteen year old teen actually has the strength of a Gold rank. His talent even made Shen Hong jealous. Who could predict how far this teen will grow ? Once this teen grows up, whether it's the Sacred Family or the Dark Guild, he will pose a great threat to them.

This threat must be diminished. If this Nie Li doesn't have any grudge with the Sacred Family, Shen Hong might be able to spare him. However, this Nie Li has been going against with the Sacred Family from the start. He must definitely end him.

Now that Nie Li has been protected by the City Lord's Mansion, to kill Nie Li would be difficult.

'I don't believe that you will stay in the City Lord's Mansion all the time and not come out!' Shen Hong coldly thought. He looked at Shen Ming kneeling at the floor and said, "Shen Ming, you know of the house rules of the Sacred Family. According to the house rules, your grieve mistake this time will have you killed without any exception. However, considering that you're a veteran in the Sacred Family and have made so much contributions to the Sacred Family, I give you a chance to redeem yourself…"

Hearing Shen Hong's words, the original ashened eyes of Shen Ming suddenly flashed with a look of hope. He raised his head and asked, "As long as Patriarch orders it, whether it's climbing the knife mountains or down the flaming sea, I will do whatever it takes!"

"Very good. Bring some men to kill Nie Li. As long as you manage to kill Nie Li, I will have people send you out of the city and give you the Main Affairs position in the Dark Guild!" Shen Hong said.

"But Nie Li is in the City Lord's Mansion…" Shen Ming knows about the things between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild. Either he kills Nie Li, or he dies. There is no other choice.

"He will come out one day!" Shen Hong lightly said.

"Understood, as according to your order!" Shen Ming's eyes flashed a hint of viciousness. He understood that this is the only chance of living he has. Otherwise, with Shen Hong's method, he will definitely not even have his bones left!

"Shen Ming, I have treated you very well. Don't disappoint me!" Shen Hong's right hand rotated the thumb ring on his left hand.

Hearing Shen Hong's deep voice, Shen Ming couldn't help trembling. Other than him, his family's lives are all in the hands of Shen Hong. He can only give it a gamble!


	91. Chapter 91 - Living together?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 91 – Living together?**

Glory City, City Lord's Mansion

Endlessly large courtyards, the view was magnificent. Pillars and bridges were picturesque. At the same time, the place was heavily guarded. Casually, a soldier would have the cultivation of a Silver rank Fighter. At the same time, there would be Gold rank Fighters patrolling back and forth. It's said that within these courtyards, Black Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists were housed.

This is the core area within the whole Glory City.

Nie Li and Nie Yu were arranged to one of the courtyards. As long as there isn't Black Gold rank experts attacking the mansion, this place is safe. One can see how much importance was placed on Nie Li with how heavily guarded he was.

"Big brother Nie Li, why are we living in the City Lord's Mansion?" Nie Yu timidly asked. Ever since she entered the City Lord's Mansion, she had been very nervous.

"Because this place is safe!" Nie Li patted on Xiao Yu's shoulders and said, "There's no need to be afraid. As long as big brother is here, you can be at ease. Furthermore, the City Lord's daughter is your sister-in-law. Next time when you see her, remember to call her sister-in-law, okay?"

"Sister-in-law? Okay." Nie Yu looked at Nie Li in surprise. She never thought that Nie Li would have found a sister-in-law so fast. Furthermore, she's the daughter of the City Lord.

Nie Yu was filled with doubts, but Nie Li did not do any explanation. The City Lord would never thought that his action of protecting such a genius has lured a wolf into his home. Nie Li has had ill thoughts from the start.

'Tsk tsk. Coming into the City Lord's Mansion, aside from the usual training, can also tease Ye Ziyun when I'm bored. Life is so perfect. If there wasn't any Sacred Family or Dark Guild, and without the attacks of the demon beasts, life would be even more perfect.'

For the comfortable future life in front of him, he has to find some methods to destroy the Sacred Family. In his previous life, if it wasn't for the betrayal of the Sacred Family, Glory City wouldn't have fallen so easily. The root of the problem, is usually internal.

Nie Li is still 2-star Silver rank now. However, strength wise, suppressing a normal 1 or 2-star Gold rank shouldn't be much of a problem. But, this is far from enough. He has to hurry up and practice.

"What is there that can raise my cultivation the fastest?" Nie Li patted his head, "How could I have forgotten that. To actually forget the Heavenly Sacred Border." Within the Holy Orchid Institute, the only thing that can arouse his interest would be the Heavenly Sacred Border.

'Prepare first and then find a chance to make a trip to the Heavenly Sacred Border!' Nie Li thought to himself.

Nie Li crossed his legs and started to practise. Nie Yu also obediently sat beside Nie Li and practised. She is very sensible, so she did not emit any noise that could disturb Nie Li and concentrated on practising.

One day, two days…

As time passes, Nie Li and Nie Yu's life here wasn't bad. Aside from not allowed to go to the core area of the City Lord's Mansion, there wasn't any restrictions. Furthermore, three meals a day were delivered by servants. Outsiders can also visit anytime. It's rumoured that in a few days time, the City Lord and Ye Mo will personally meet with Nie Li. Therefore, the surrounding guards and maids were very polite to the brother and sister duo.

Nie Li's cultivation was steadily rising. At the fifth day, his cultivation finally raised once again, his soul force reached 3-star Silver rank.

After reaching 3-star Silver rank, Nie Li did not continue to go further up. At the beginning, it's best not to have one's cultivation rise too fast, it's best to give some time in between. He blinked. After entering the City Lord's Mansion for so many days, Ye Ziyun still hasn't come and look for him.

Evening approaches, the sunset was a layer of gold in the City Lord's Mansion, causing the place to look even more magnificent.

'Probably because a girl's face is too thin, she does not dare to come. Seems that I have to come and find you!' Nie Li thought to himself. He chuckled and looked at Nie Yu beside him and said, "Xiao Yu, I'll go look for you sister-in-law. You remain here and practice."

"Okay." Xiao Yu's big bright eyes looked at Nie Li fully puzzled. How is big brother Nie Li preparing to go look for Sister-in-law? Although she is curious, she did not enquire much. She obediently remained at the courtyard to practise.

After Nie Li stepped out of the courtyard, he called the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit and disappeared. The several Gold rank experts that were guarding Nie Li's courtyard felt faint aura. They looked at their surroundings, not finding anything, then retracted their gazes. They thought that they had sensed wrong.

'My void-form combat ability isn't perfect yet, the ability of hiding the aura isn't strong enough. When encountering Gold rank, I can still barely pass it. If I were to encounter a Black Gold rank, I will definitely be noticed.' Nie Li thought to himself, familiarly moving towards where Ye Ziyun was staying.

Although Nie Li has never come here before, he heard all about the City Lord's Mansion from Ye Ziyun. Therefore, he also knows where Ye Ziyun lived.

'The daughter of the City Lord, interesting.' Nie Li thought to himself as he couldn't help lightly smile.

The experts that filled City Lord's Mansion, were bypassed by Nie Li with no one hindering. Gold rank experts don't have any threat towards Nie Li.

A small courtyard appeared in Nie Li's view. It was a very unique yard. The inside is filled with all kinds of plants and flowers. Bursts of fragrance was coming out from it. Looking from afar, an exquisite two floor building could be seen, that's the place that Ye Ziyun is living in.

The gate of the small courtyard were passed through by Nie Li while he was in his void-form. After removing the void-form, Nie Li walked in.

On a stone at a corner of the yard, Ye Ziyun was currently sitting crossed legged as she practised. The Soul force coiling around, behind her had an unclear white figure.

That white figure wore a white fluttering robe, and bore a beautiful face. On the top of her head, is an ice crown. She is the Snow Queen demon spirit. Among the demon spirits, she was the one that looked the most human. It's said that in ancient times, the Snow Queen was a goddess.

Snow Queens are extremely rare. Furthermore, they have extremely powerful Snow Wind combat abilities. It compliments with Ye Ziyun who has practised the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix].

When Nie Li's gaze fell onto Ye Ziyun's body, his nose felt slightly warm, almost leaking out blood. Ye Ziyun should have just finished her bath. Her hair is still wet. She wore a thin veil over her body, the slight bulge on her chest could be vaguely seen.

This scene made Nie Li recall his previous life. That night, under the moonlight, Ye Ziyun was as holy as a goddess. They both hugged, listened to each other's breaths. Nie Li's hands gently kneading that softness. Some say that the proudest moment of a man is when he's holding his lover's peaks.

Nie Li took in a deep breath. Although the current Ye Ziyun has yet to grow, she's already extremely beautiful. After practising the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix], she became even more charming.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun, who is currently deep in her practise realised something. She opened her eyes and hostilely said, "Who?" When she saw Nie Li, she felt relieved. She was puzzled and asked, "It's you? How did you come here?"

If it were anyone else who suddenly appeared in this courtyard, Ye Ziyun would certainly suspect their motives. Even with those whom she is familiar with, Ye Ziyun couldn't put her guard down completely. However, not even Ye Ziyun knows why that when she saw Nie Li, she subconsciously felt relieved.

"I came here to have a look. Your courtyard seems to be very unique. However, living here alone must be very boring. How about I move in here to live with you?" Nie Li looked at all four directions, looking extremely satisfied as he nodded.

Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li dumbfounded, feeling shy. 'This person, how can he be so shameless to such a degree?! Have I ever said that I'm very bored? Even if I'm bored, I also wouldn't have you move in here!'


	92. Chapter 92 - City lord arrives

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 92 – The City Lord Arrives**

Ye Ziyun realised something and screamed.

"Nie Li, turnaround!" Ye Ziyun's face flushed red as she stomped her feet.

"What's wrong?" Nie Li blinked, taking a few more glances. This isn't something he can see all the time, if he were to turn around, then it would have been wasted.

"Nie Li, how can you be like this. I…" Ye Ziyun was angry. She hastily retrieved a cloth from her interspatial ring to cover up. Her heart was in a mess. Ever since she was young, this was the first time a guy has seen her like this.

"Not as though I haven't seen this before…" Nie Li murmured, then slowly turned around. He laughed and said, "Wear your shirt, I won't look at you."

"You can't turn your head around! Otherwise… I won't talk to you anymore!" Ye Ziyun can't think of any harsh words to say, so she can only said this.

Rustling sounds came from behind Nie Li, causing one to imagine. However, Nie Li did not turn around to look. He didn't want to irritate this beauty behind him. However, no matter what, the trip today was worth this.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Hearing Ye Ziyun's voice, Nie Li turned his head around. He realised that Ye Ziyun was wearing a white dress. That delicate purple hair of hers was still wet, draped over her shoulders looking soft and elegant. Her white skin was like peeled eggs. Those watery big eyes of hers were twinkling as though they are saying something. The pair of small dimples on the even sides of her cheeks and the slight charming crimson on her cheeks made Nie Li dumbfounded.

"Nie Li, I will remember today's incident. I will definitely make you pay for this!" Ye Ziyun was staring at Nie Li angrily. However, her angry expression had a hint of beauty in it. Not knowing why, Nie Li's heated gaze caused her to have a strange feeling in her heart.

"I nearly forgot, you still owe me a favour!" Nie Li said, smiling while looking at Ye Ziyun, "Since I saw you, consider us even!"

"No. This is two different matters. I will still owe you that favour! This matter cannot be settled so easily!" Ye Ziyun said in dissatisfaction. She felt that she had made a loss, having everything seen by Nie Li.

"How about this, I'll let you look at me back!" Nie Li said, as he starts to undress.

"Who'd want to look at you!?" Ye Ziyun stomped her feet as she hurriedly covered her eyes. She is simply speechless. How can Nie Li be like this? Such a jerk! However, not knowing why, a faint ripple was set off in her heart. As the daughter of the City Lord, she normally doesn't have a friend. Not to mention having such a person tease her without restraints. Because of the appearance of Nie Li, colours were added to her simple life.

"Since you don't want to see, so be it." Nie Li shrugged, the corner of his mouth curled. Seeing how cute Ye Ziyun is, his heart was filled with warmth. To be able to be reborn and once again see Ye Ziyun is too good. He will definitely not disappoint god's blessing.

Nie Li looked around the surroundings then walked towards Ye Ziyun's building.

"What are you doing?" Seeing Nie Li's action, Ye Ziyun hastily said.

"Since I've come here, you're not going to let me take a look around your room? Isn't that a little too rude?" Nie Li directly walked towards the building.

Rude? Ye Ziyun is simply going crazy. Exactly who is being rude. Who broke into a girl's yard without knocking, and now he wants to take a look at a girl's room?

"Nie Li, stop!" Ye Ziyun hurriedly called out. Her room isn't something that anyone can enter.

"Shu!" Nie Li was like a loach, slipping into Ye Ziyun's building. In his previous life, he had not seen Ye Ziyun's room before which is why his heart was filled with curiosity. He was wondering how Ye Ziyun's room looked like.

After entering the building, he continued walking forward and entered into Ye Ziyun's room. Ye Ziyun's room was extremely exquisitely decorated. Having flower carvings and pink veils, looking sweetly pretty.

Nie Li freshly looked around, walking towards the back of a screen. Behind the screen, a wooden tub was placed there, the tub was still emitting steam. Ye Ziyun had just taken her bath here. Thinking of the scene of Ye Ziyun bathing in the wooden tub, Nie Li couldn't help feeling some heat in his heart.

Ye Ziyun hastily ran in.

"Nie Li, how can you just break into a girl's room. Quickly, get out!" Ye Ziyun said, feeling anxious and shy. However, facing the shameless Nie Li, she has no idea how to deal with him.

"It's not a big deal, I'm just looking around the room only. It's not as though you'll get pregnant." Nie Li deeply inhaled a breath. There is a faint, but familiar, fragrance lingering around in the air, this is the smell of Ye Ziyun.

"Pregnant?" Ye Ziyun's eyes were wide. That expression of hers was as though she was struck by lightning. Just what exactly is in Nie Li's head? She simply feels like cracking Nie Li's head open and have a look inside.

"Even the hot water has been prepared. You go out first, I'll have a bath!" Nie Li quickly undressed himself and jumped into the wooden tub. He said in satisfaction, "This is so comfortable!"

"Urghhhhhhh!" Ye Ziyun is simply going crazy. The moment Nie Li comes, he treats this place as though it's his own. She just finished bathing in the wooden tub and hasn't even had the time to pour the water away, how could Nie Li just jump in like that?

Furthermore, Nie Li shamelessly undressed himself in front of her!

Ye Ziyun is simply helpless. If she were to remain here, wouldn't she have to look at Nie Li bathing? Ye Ziyun can only helplessly leave.

At the yard, Ye Ziyun's mind was in a mess. She sat on a piece of rock. Her slender fingers were folding a piece of grass. Although she was bullied by Nie Li, she wasn't unhappy. Her heart had an indescribable feeling.

'Hateful fella!' Ye Ziyun angrily thought.

Perhaps she is too lonely. She usually doesn't have any friends in school. After her mother passed away, her father and grandfather have been busy with their own matters, hence accompanied her here very rarely. If anyone were to come and bother her, she would feel very happy about it. Although Nie Li is a little jerkish, she still does not hate Nie Li.

Nie Li simply understands Ye Ziyun's character too well, which is why he acted that way. He won't let Ye Ziyun distance herself away from him.

In that hot water, lingers the fragrance of Ye Ziyun. If they were to soak inside together, how wonderful would that be? Deep in his thoughts, Nie Li's heart accelerated a little. The road is still long, Nie Li knows that in order to reach that step, he has to work very hard.

At this moment, knocking sounds came from the yard's door.

Hearing this sound, Ye Ziyun's face immediately changed colours. This knocking sound is obviously the arrival of her father.

Nie Li is still in the room! He was doomed!

Nie Li also heard the knocking sound, and immediately became dumbfounded. This is a little too much! Thinking of the strict face of Ye Ziyun's father, Nie Li suddenly felt his head ache.


	93. Chapter 93 - Confrontation

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 93 – Confrontation**

In his previous life, Nie Li did not have much contact with Ye Ziyun's father. However, he knows that her father is a hard-hearted person and had a strange character, making him extremely hard to handle. Nie Li heard from Ye Ziyun that her father is extremely strict. Ever since she was young, his relationship with Ye Ziyun wasn't that good.

If he were to be found by such a father-in-law while he was in his daughter's room buck naked, who knows what he'd do.

Nie Li swept away that calm mindset that he had previously, and anxiously threw on his pants. He then called out the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, activating the void-form combat ability and moved out.

He had to leave immediately leave, otherwise there wouldn't be a chance to do so! Everyone knows that the City Lord is a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, an existence closest to Legend rank!

At this moment, in the yard

A robust man majestically walked in. He's wearing a grey robe with his hair tied to the back. His face was solemn. He had a biting cold aura emitting from him, while, at the same time, having a feeling of prestige around him.

Ye Ziyun was scared stiff. She never expected that her father would come in at this time, and therefore she was in a dumbfounded daze. If her father knew that Nie Li was currently bathing in her room, who knows what he might do.

"Yun Er, your facial colours don't seem too good. Are you recently sick?" Ye Zong slightly frowned and asked.

"N…No." Ye Ziyun hurriedly shook her head. Her heart was fluttering endlessly, wondering if Nie Li, who is currently in the room knew that her father has come. He mustn't be found! If Nie Li were found, he would be in danger under her father's anger.

At this moment of time, Ye Ziyun was worried for Nie Li's safety.

Ye Zong suddenly felt something. He frowned, "Why is there an aura of another person here?"

Hearing Ye Zong's words, Ye Ziyun was surprised. She knows that her father is a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, furthermore, he has already reached the peak of Black Gold rank. He is only a step away from Legend rank, therefore, his senses are extremely keen.

"How could that be? I'm the only one here!" Ye Ziyun hurriedly shook her hands and said, looking nervous.

Ye Zong coldly glanced at Ye Ziyun. He can tell that Ye Ziyun is lying with just a glance. Not only was another person's aura here, it's a male. Ye Zong snorted, releasing a majestic soul force to envelop the entire yard.

At this moment, Nie Li who was preparing to leave the yard, felt a powerful soul force pressure from the sky. He did not dare to move. Turns out that what he feared has come true. He desperately retracted his aura. All of his soul force was exiting from his body, into the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit.

Ye Zong's soul force swept the area again and again. After awhile, it locked onto Nie Li's surroundings.

Nie Li felt incessant grievances in his heart. In this life, he didn't have much time to cultivate, therefore his soul force is only a 2-star Silver rank. If he had reached Gold rank and recasted the hiding ability of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, he definitely wouldn't be found so easily.

But now, Ye Zong has already found his location.

"It's actually the void combat ability, never thought that he'd have a little capability, not a total idiot!" Ye Zong snorted. He's had a wide variety of experiences, therefore he knows a little about the void combat ability. Waves of soul force surged out, forming into ropes, and tied up Nie Li.

Under the shackles of the powerful soul force, Nie Li's void-form disappeared. His body gradually reappearing.

Boom!

Ye Zong's soul force mercilessly threw Nie Li onto the ground, causing cracks to surface.

"Urgh!" Nie Li spewed a mouthful of blood. His body was wounded, his internal organs shocked from the impact. If it wasn't that Ye Zong had given mercy, with his strength, Nie Li could be killed with one attack.

"Nie Li, are you alright?" Seeing this scene, Ye Ziyun suddenly went anxious. She ran to the side of Nie Li and helped him up. She frowned and angrily stared at Ye Zong, "Father, how can you hurt my friend for no reason?"

"Friend?" Ye Zhong let out a snort, furiously staring at Ye Ziyun, "Explain to me, what exactly is going on?"

"My name is Nie Li, greetings to the City Lord!" Nie Li operated his soul force to heal himself a bit and said to Ye Zong, cupping his hands. No matter what, he is still the father of Ye Ziyun, his future father-in-law. Having their first meeting like this, is still a little embarrassing.

"Nie Li? I seem to have a vague impression of you. You're that kid that was recruited to the City Lord's Mansion? Talk! What are you doing in my daughter's yard?" Ye Zong coldly looked at Nie Li. Nie Li is only wearing a pants, his upper body was shirtless. His gaze coldly swept on Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.

"Of course I'm here to visit. Me and Ziyun are classmates. Knowing that she lived here, I came here to have a look." Nie Li bitterly smiled as he said.

"Visit? Do you need to undress to visit?" Ye Zong let out a furious snort, it was like thunder bombarding into Nie Li's heart. Looking at Nie Li, his face solemned down, "Ziyun, you have disappoint me greatly! I never thought that you would do such a thing that could ruin our family's reputation!"

Hearing Ye Zong's words, her slender figure was slightly startled. Her eyes reddened and sad.

Looking at Ye Ziyun's sad expression, Nie Li raised his head, looking at Ye Zong and said, "Uncle, don't misunderstand. There is nothing between Ziyun and I. If there is any problem, direct them at me, leave her alone!"

After hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Zong became more furious. He walked towards Nie Li slowly, dust and small stones was flying around in the yard. The rage of a Black Gold rank is extremely fearful. Nie Li and Ye Ziyun felt a terrifying aura pressing against them.

"Direct them at you? Seems like you still have a little backbone. You dare to ruin my Snow Wind Family's reputation, don't dream on leaving alive!" Ye Zong waved his right hand, a tidal wave of soul force rushed towards Nie Li.

Nie Li's face changed. He thought that Ye Zong would at most lock him up and punish him a bit. He never thought that Ye Zong would be so merciless. With his current strength, there is no way he can compete with a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Nie Li was depressed in his heart. If his cultivation was raised a little and reached Gold rank, he would have a fighting chance.

If he died here, then everything would be lost!

The whole Glory City still awaits for him to save them!

Boom!

His soul realm shocked, Nie Li flew spitting out blood and heavily hit the wall and fell.

"With that little strength of yours, you dared to be presumptuous in my City Lord's Mansion?" Ye Zong's right leg stepped out, another wave of soul force raged out.

"Father, no!" Seeing this scene, crystal tears flowed down Ye Ziyun's cheeks. She leaped, blocking Nie Li. Surging her soul force, the vision of the Snow Queen appeared on top of her. The snow wind covered the sky, forming into a powerful storm, and forming a thick snow wall in front.

Boom!

Under the attack of Ye Zong's soul force, the snow wall disintegrated into pieces.

The difference in strength is too big. Even if Ye Zong doesn't call out his demon spirit, he can easily defeat the Nie Li and Ye Ziyun who had already merged with their demon spirits.

"To actually integrate with a Snow Queen demon spirit and dare go against your father, seems like you've grown up! Move!" Ye Zong's gaze coldly stared at Ye Ziyun.

Ye Zong emitted a frightening aura all over his body.

This kind of aura made Ye Ziyun feel unfamiliar. She cried as she said, "Father, I beg you, let Nie Li go! If you can let him go, I'm willing to accept any punishment."

Seeing that icy cold expression on Ye Zong's face, was knife. Nie Li wiped the traces of blood at the corner of his mouth and slowly stood up. Waves of soul force were circling around him, gradually forming into large wings on his back. This is soul forming. However, the wings that were formed behind Nie Li were much bigger compared to Xiao Ning'er. Furthermore, it's three pairs. Six huge wings were slowly flapping behind, waves of soul force were confronting Ye Zong's.

"The only reason I'm not fighting back, is because you're the father of Ziyun. It's not because I'm afraid of you…" Icy cold words slowly came out of Nie Li's mouth. That gaze of his was as sharp as knives.

At this moment, Nie Li was suspend in the air, like a god. His eyes had faint hints of a frightening aura.


	94. Chapter 94 - One year pact

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 94 – One Year Pact**

"Ziyun, move out of the way!" Nie Li solemnly said. He released the potential within his soul realm, his soul force reached its peak.

Feeling the majestic force from Nie Li's body, Ye Zong's eyes had a hint of surprise flash across. How old is Nie Li? To actually reach such a level, and suppress his aura. This kind of talent does indeed cause others to be surprised. However, his eyes were still coldly staring at Nie Li.

"Nie Li, no! Please, I beg you both!" Ye Ziyun's face was filled with tears.

Nie Li coldly looked at the Ye Zong in front of him, and furiously said, "Are you suitable to be a father? Since young, have you ever given any concern for Ziyun? You continuously requested her to train and train, what else have you done for her? She's lonely in her heart, did you know that? In the institute, there isn't a single true friend. In the City Lord's Mansion, whether it's you or that old fart Ye Mo, you were all busy with your own stuff. You never showed even a little concern for Ziyun! Me and Ziyun are only good friends. Even if something happened between me and Ziyun, can someone like you that kills people without knowing anything? Have you cared for Ziyun's feelings? What you care about is only the reputation of the Snow Wind Family!"

"Brat, do you know what you're saying now? You're seeking death! How dare you be so presumptuous in front of me?!" Ye Zong became more furious. He let out a snort, and waves of soul force surged from his body, a more powerful soul force pressed towards Nie Li from all directions.

Boom!

Nie Li flew back.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Nie Li's soul force was continuously bombarding against Ye Zong's soul force, causing explosions in the air.

Nie Li was once again, sent flying. Wounds covered his body.

"If I'm afraid of death, then I'm a soft egg. Even if I die, I will still say it! So what if you're the City Lord? Your daddy hasn't even put you in my eyes! Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, so what? If I have a year of time, I will be able to beat you! Your daddy has even seen the existence above Legend rank before!" Nie Li was wounded all over his body. His eyes were half open. He spat a mouthful of saliva and said, "Damn, if you want to fight now, even if I die, I will still cast a Soul Reversal technique to teach you a lesson!"

[T/N: The raw actually says something like Soul returning to one technique, so I just have it Soul Reversal instead. And… ahem… No starwars please.]

If he used the Soul Reversal technique, both sides would surely sustain injuries. Nie Li didn't want to do it as he doesn't want Ye Ziyun to be heart broken. After all, he is the father of Ye Ziyun!

"One year? You think that you can defeat a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist in one year?" Ye Zong looked at Nie Li, coldly laughing, his mouth hung a strong disdain.

"What? You want to try?" Nie Li had both his hands on his hips. Since he has already gone all out, he pointed at Ye Zong and scolded, "Give me a year's time and I will definitely step on you mercilessly under my feet!"

"This is what you have said. If you are able to defeat me in a year's time, I will not pursue today's matter. And you, Ye Ziyun!" Ye Zong coldly swept his eyes at Ye Ziyun, his eyes flashed a hint of unnoticable softness and coldly said, "If you are unable to reach Gold rank in a year, then the both of you are not allowed to meet anymore!"

Ye Zong's soul force mercilessly bombarded onto Nie Li's body, sending Nie Li flying. He slowly turned around and walked out, "Don't forget my words today!"

Boom!

Nie Li's soul force dispersed. The three pairs of wings on his back also broke apart. His internal organs shifted, but his life wasn't in any danger. He heavily breathed, in just that moment, he felt that death gazed past him. The last attack that Ye Zong used, is a lot stronger than ordinary Black Gold rank. Ye Zong has already reached the peak of Black Gold rank, a step away from Legend rank.

"Rest at ease, I will never go back on the words I've said." Nie Li looked at Ye Zong's back figure and heavily said. Watching Ye Zong gradually leaving, Nie Li's eyes flashed a hint of doubt. He originally thought that Ye Zong would kill him to protect the reputation of the Snow Wind Family. He never thought that Ye Zong would actually let him off!


	95. Chapter 95 - City Lord helpeless

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 95 – City Lord is very helpless**

Ye Ziyun silently sent Nie Li to the door of her yard, after being silent for a moment, Ye Ziyun lowered her head and said, "Nie Li, don't look for me anymore."

"Why?" Nie Li slightly frowned as he asked Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun raised her head to look at Nie Li. Those clear bright eyes were written with deep sorrow and asked, "You're not afraid of death? You're not afraid that my father will kill you?"

"Kill me? If you father wanted to kill me, he would already have done so earlier." Nie Li's eyes were deep, "Or at least have me expelled from the City Lord's Mansion. If he were to expel me from the City Lord's Mansion, I will definitely die, without a doubt. The Dark Guild will definitely not let me off. However, he did not do so."

"Why didn't he do so?" Ye Ziyun's eyes flashed with a hint of confusion.

Nie Li looked at the direction which Ye Zong is walking. That back figure of his was like an iron tower, so lonely and desolate under the sunset. In that moment, Nie Li suddenly understood a lot and said, "This is a matter between guys. Anyways, all you need to do now is listen to me."

At this moment, Nie Li understood. It wasn't that Ye Zong doesn't care for Ye Ziyun. It's just that Ye Zong's shoulders have have too much to bear.

"Why should I listen to you?" Ye Ziyun pouted in dissatisfaction. She felt too much wronged today. Although her relationship with Ye Zong wasn't close, there isn't anything to talk about between fathers and daughters. However, it's the first time she received such a cold reprimand from her father. Ye Ziyun felt hurt in her heart.

That fuming look of Ye Ziyun's was exceptionally charming.

"Cough cough!" Nie Li spat out a few mouthfuls of fresh blood. Bitterly smiling, he said, "You're sending me back like this?"

"How bad are your injuries?" Look at Nie Li's situation, Ye Ziyun immediately concernedly asked, and hurriedly held Nie Li.

"My injuries are too heavy! I'll probably have to stay here for two days to heal myself!" Nie Li said, holding his chest.

Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li. Her gaze went into a daze. Is there still anyone more shameless than Nie Li? What is in that head of his? After being wounded by her father, he actually wants to stay here for two days? Is Nie Li's head full of paste? Isn't he afraid of her father killing him under an uncontrolled rage?

At this moment, at a corner of the City Lord's Mansion. Two figures were proudly standing.

One of them is Ye Zong that just came out from Ye Ziyun's yard. The other one is President Gu Yan of the Alchemist Association.

"City Lord, you wounded him too badly! If that master of his were to act up, it's definitely not a good thing for Glory City." Gu Yan bitterly smiled as he looked at Ye Zong and said.

"I hurt him too badly?" Murderous intent was still emitting from Ye Zong's gaze , "It's good enough that I did not kill him. This brat actually dared to flirt with my daughter in my mansion and even ruined my daughter's purity!"

Gu Yan is also helpless. Nie Li has indeed gone too far with this. Flirting the City Lord's daughter in his mansion, this kind of thing, only Nie Li would dare to do it. The City Lord is already very lenient by not killing Nie Li.

"Then why didn't City Lord throw him out of the City Lord's Mansion?"

"What's the use of throwing him out? This kid integrated with god knows what demon spirit. To actually have the void combat ability. Aside from the few Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists that are able to sense where he is, he can come and go in the City Lord's Mansion unhindered! Furthermore, I don't know what's going on with that girl, to be taken by that kid so easily! This is really making me mad. Could it be that I have to lock my daughter up in some secret place?" Ye Zong snorted, "This kid is already a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist at such a young age. Furthermore, he contributed a few elixir formulas, made huge contributions to Glory City. Glory City might even need to rely on him in the future for safety. For Glory City, I can only endure this anger!"

Hearing Ye Zong's words, not knowing why, Gu Yan found it a little funny. The grand and majestic City Lord is actually helpless towards a thirteen year old kid.

"Thirteen years old and already dares to come in the City Lord's Mansion to flirt. How did this kid's head grow? In my view, if Ziyun followed him, she might even suffer. I heard that up till now, this kid does not have only one girl. Winged Dragon Family's doll and Huyan Family's doll, this kid will definitely not stick to one wife in the future!" Ye Zong felt endless indignant.

[T/N: Doll = girl]

"Then what does the City Lord prepare to do?" Gu Yan looked at Ye Zong, laughing as he asked.

"What can I do? I can only endure it!" Ye Zong clenched his teeth. Ever since he became the City Lord, he has never compromised like this before, "Earlier on, if this kid had shown a hint of being spineless and hid behind Ziyun, even if I have to risk offending that super expert behind him, I would have to kill him! However, at least he has that little backbone. Even if he has many girls in the future, I don't think he'll let Ziyun down."

Hearing Ye Zong's words, Gu Yan felt relieved in his heart. It's good so long as this matter has not reached to the stage of irreversible.

"Gu Yan, do you know what the Soul Reversal technique is?" Ye Zong suddenly thought of something and asked Gu Yan.

Gu Yan shook his head and said, "I'm not clear about it either!"

"According to this kid's words, if he used the Soul Reversal technique, he can even defeat me. However, it seems that the side effect of this Soul Reversal technique is also very big, after using it, he'll definitely die. Probably the last resort that the master behind him taught him. If possible, President Gu Yan, try to get this Soul Reversal technique out of this kid's mouth!" Ye Zong went silent for a moment and said.

Gu Yan was stunned for a moment and asked, "Could it be that City Lord intends to use this Soul Reversal technique? Absolutely not! Didn't the City Lord say that this Soul Reversal technique has huge drawbacks?"

Ye Zong remained silent for a moment then sighed in a low-spirit, "Forbidden techniques like this can't be used unless there is no other way. However, there's no harm having preparation. In recent times, the Dark Guild has been going more and more out of control!"

"Could it be that there are some news from Lord Ye Mo?" Gu Yan looked at Ye Zong, puzzled and asked.

"Right, the Dark Guild wants to drive the demon beasts to destroy Glory City!"

"Drive the demon beasts to destroy Glory City? What benefits do they have with that?" Gu Yan felt a chill in his heart and asked. "Is the Dark Guild insane? If Glory City is destroyed, can they survive it?"

"They might have some methods to avoid the demon beasts attacks!" Ye Zong said.

Gu Yan thought awhile and said, "Why not have a talk with Nie Li about it? Perhaps Nie Li has some solution to it!"

"Beg him?" Ye Zong's facial expression sullen down, "Not killing him is already me being polite to him. To have me to go and beg him is absolutely impossible!"

Hearing Ye Zong's words, Gu Yan bitterly smiled. He wasn't sure if he can be the mediator between them.

At this moment, in Ye Ziyun's room

Nie Li is currently sitting crossed legged on the bed and practising. Although Nie Li was heavily wounded by Ye Zong, causing Nie Li's soul realm to have cracks. But, because of this, he had signs of breakthrough and progress. He continuously practised. Soul force was revolving around him. After soul forming, Nie Li's cultivation had another obvious breakthrough. His soul force will soon be able to take another step up.

Ye Ziyun did not stay in the same room as Nie Li. She harmonized awhile, thinking of her father's strict face, and sighed. Her mother died early, her relationship with her father was never close. Ever since she was young, her father had a strict demand. He continuously had her practise, which is why her cultivation and knowledge is a step higher than her peers. However, the strictness from her father today, was something she has never seen before.

"Nie Li, what should I do with you?" Thinking back, when Nie Li clearly knew that he couldn't be her father's opponent, he still stood in front of her. It caused a slight ripple in her heart. Although Nie Li is a bit jerk, and a little ridiculous, in the crucial moment, he's still brave. This caused her heart to be tangled and distressed.

At the same time, her father's reaction caused Ye Ziyun to be deeply puzzled. She originally thought that her father would do something terrifying out of anger. However, she never thought that her father would only gave her a requirement, which is to reach Gold rank Demon Spiritualist in one year.

Ye Ziyun very much wishes to know what her father is thinking. But, no matter how, she will still work very hard to practise and not let her father down.


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family?**

Nie Li did not expect to have any problems. He never thought that his luck would be so bad and his first time coming over to see Ye Ziyun to be found out by the City Lord.

However, Ye Zong did not kill him, probably because the Alchemist Association side said something. Since that's the case, Nie Li has nothing to fear. No need wait for too long, Nie Li will thoroughly subdue Ye Zong, and make him send his daughter over with his own hands.

Thinking about it here, Nie Li had a hint of faint smile on his face. For this distant target and dream, he has to work hard.

Nie Li swallowed several elixirs, crossed his legs and began cultivating. He 0perated the [Heavenly God] cultivating technique to try and break through to 4-star Silver rank.

In the yard

Every since she practised the [Nine Revolving Phoenix] cultivating technique and integrated with the Snow Queen, Ye Ziyun's cultivation has soared leaps and bounds. She wasn't any slower compared to Nie Li, and reached the cultivation of a 3-star Silver rank. After all, her cultivating technique is faster than Nie Li's [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. The power of the [Heavenly God] cultivating technique can only be seen at a later part of his cultivation.

Among everyone that was gifted one of Nie Li's cultivation techniques, Nie Li's [Heavenly God] cultivating technique is the slowest to work with. The difficulty that he faced during cultivating is also several times harder than the others. But of course, the [Heavenly God] cultivating technique is the strongest once one completes their cultivation. Even against seven people who are the same rank as Nie lie, they might not be his opponents. The difficulty in the cultivating technique is extremely large, but to be able to catch up with the speed of others is the advantage that Nie Li has from rebirth.

'Sage Emperor, wait till I practised the [Heavenly God] cultivating technique to its peak and nurtured seven God rank masters. This time, we'll see who's stronger!' Nie Li thought in his heart. In his previous life, one of the reasons why he lost, is because his cultivation lost by rank. The other reason is because the Sage Emperor had several Deity rank demon beasts by his side, who attacked him to exhaust his strength. This was the reason why he was defeated so quickly. In this life, he will definitely repeat the same thing. Aside from raising his strength, he will also bring along several powerful companions. It won't be like his previous life, when he was all alone.

After sat crossed legged and practised for about an hour, Nie Li's injuries had more or less healed.

"Nie Li, how is your healing progress?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li, slightly narrowing his eyes.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li still thought that Ye Ziyun was concern about him. He nodded and said, "I've healed, more or less."

"Okay, since that's the case, you have to leave! If you continue to stay here, don't blame me for being impolite!" Ye Ziyun's expression was strict, pushing Nie Li out.

"Ziyun, I'm in love with you! You can't do this to me! Ouch, my injuries still haven't fully recovered yet! I'll need at least another two days of healing before I can move! Urgh, I can't, I'm about to vomit blood!"

"I will not believe you again. If you still don't leave, I'll take to broom and chase you out!" Ye Ziyun clenched her teeth, Nie Li is being too much of a rogue.

"You wouldn't be so heartless, right?" Nie Li stared at Ye Ziyun.

"You can try me!" Ye Ziyun had both her hands on her hips, and let out two snorts. Regarding the issue today, it's already good of her not bashing Nie Li up.

"Fine, I'll return first. I'll look for you again tomorrow!"

"If you dare to come tomorrow, see what I'll do!" Ye Ziyun pushed Nie Li out, pouting her mouth with her hands on her hips and said.

"Ah? Then when can I come look for you?" Nie Li bitterly laughed, looking at Ye Ziyun.

Bang!

Ye Ziyun closed the door to her yard.

"Then I'll come over the day after tomorrow!" Even though he was chased out by Ye Ziyun, his mood wasn't bad. Both of his hands were at his back, humming a song and walking towards the place he was living in.

Looking at the shut door, Ye Ziyun stomped her feet, annoyed to the point she felt her teeth itching. However, she recalled something and laughed. Her laughter was simply charming. If it was seen by anyone, they would definitely be in a daze. She is simply helpless when facing a shameless person like Nie Li. However, since this matter has already progressed to this point, she has no idea what to do and can only listen to Nie Li.

She suddenly recalled something, and her cheeks reddened.

While walking, Nie Li was deep within his thoughts and recalled something from the past. Truth is, Nie Li has no idea how to chase a girl. Ye Ziyun and Nie Li got together only by the trial of death. After Ye Ziyun was killed, Nie Li had several contacts with girls, however, he did not have any deep relationship with them. Nie Li's heart had always been thinking of Ye Ziyun, and wouldn't let any other girl enter his heart.

You can imagine Nie Li's joy of seeing Ye Ziyun again. However, they did not have any trial of death in this life, therefore, Nie Li has no idea how to get Ye Ziyun's feelings match his own. He can only shamelessly throw himself at her. Even if he's hated by Ye Ziyun, he also have to shamelessly guard by her side. Nie Li doesn't want to lose her again.

'At least, it's better than doing nothing.' Nie Li thought to himself. No matter how Ye Ziyun treats him, Nie Li will still guard her side.

Within Nie Li's yard, Nie Yu is currently hard at practice. Upon seeing Nie Li, her face had an expression of joy.

"Big brother Nie Li, you're back?" Nie Yu hurriedly went up. When Nie Li left, she had been constantly worried.

Nie Li rubbed Nie Yu's small head, "Has Xiao Yu been practising diligently?"

"Yes. Xiao Yu has been very diligent. The cultivating technique that Big brother Nie Li gave me is really amazing, I'm already 2-star Bronze rank!" Nie Yu's eyes were shining when she looked at Nie Li, filled with worship. In her heart, Nie Li is simply an existence that can achieve anything.

"Not bad!" Nie Yu lightly smiled, nodding his head. Nie Yu's cultivating speed is still quite good.

Just when Nie Li and Nie Yu were chatting, a knocking sound came from the door.

When Nie Li opened the door, Du Ze, Lu Piao, along with three other people were there. He was a little shocked and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard that you've gone to the City Lord's Mansion and decided to come by. Finding you was not easy. We had to find President Gu Yan, after many troubles, and get him to write us a letter for us to be allowed in!" Lu Piao laughed and said, "You're really good. To chase after Ye Ziyun to the point of entering the City Lord's Mansion, I admire you!"

Du Ze looked at Nie Li awhile and said, "You actually beat Shen Xiao, a genius of the Sacred Family? You purposely showed your strength, right? Otherwise, with your character, you'd be very low key."

"Previously, my strength was too weak, therefore I did not dare to be too public. After I integrated with a demon spirit, even if I were to encounter people from the Dark Guild, I would have the strength to protect myself. Furthermore, to be able to scoop a bunch from the Sacred Family, why not?" Nie Li said, lightly laughed.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Lu Piao, Du Ze and bunch couldn't help laughing.

"This time, the Sacred Family was made miserable by you. It's a total of four hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins!"

"Yeah, the Patriarch of the Sacred Family probably wants to vomit blood."

Nie Li shook his head and said, "Four hundred and fifty million demon spirit coins isn't enough to shake the foundation of the Sacred Family."

"Nie Li, you couldn't be wanting to get rid of the Sacred Family, right? That's one of the three Major families!" Lu Piao's eyes widened, and said while looking at Nie Li.

"Of course. I've tricked the Sacred Family, they definitely won't just let this off. Sooner or later, they will come and look for me. However, I don't plan to let them off!" A hint of chill flashed pass Nie Li's eyes.

Seeing Nie Li's expression, Du Ze was shocked in his heart. Nie Li doesn't look like he's joking. Nie Li was seriously going to get rid of the Sacred Family with his strength alone? This is way harder than any tournament!

"No matter what you're going to do, if you just let us about it, we brothers will definitely support you!" Du Ze firmly said. If it wasn't for Nie Li, he wouldn't have his current strength. No matter what is it, as long as Nie Li opens his mouth, even if it means throwing his life away, Du Ze will definitely not frown his brows for a second.

"How can I be left out of this kind of thing?" Lu Piao chuckled and said.

"Good brothers!" Nie Li bumped Du Ze's chest. With this bunch, even if they were going up the knife mountains or down the flaming sea, they were a bunch of brothers that wouldn't even frown for a second. This is simply the biggest fortune in life!

Recalling the scenes of Du Ze and Lu Piao dying during the battle for Glory City, a faint tears flashed across Nie Li's eyes. In this life, he definitely won't let Glory City repeat the same tragedy again!


	97. Chapter 97 - Into the heavenly border

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 97 – Into the Heavenly Sacred Border**

"I bet that you're not aware of it, but Ning'er has already entered the Heavenly Sacred Border!" Lu Piao suddenly said as he stood by the side. "She entered the Heavenly Sacred Border? Why didn't she inform me about it?" Nie Li was stunned for a moment before he shockingly asked.

"You returned to the Heavenly Marks Family, then joined the tournament, then you entered the City Lord's Mansion. It's difficult for us to even look for you!" Lu Piao helplessly said as he threw his hands out.

'With Ning'er's talent and cultivation, there shouldn't be any problems entering the Heavenly Sacred Border. However, we can't rule out something unexpected happening!' Nie Li were drowned in his thoughts. He raised his head, looked at Lu Piao, Du Ze, and the others and said, "Come on, we'll go too!"

Nie Li has always wanted to check out the Heavenly Sacred Border since long ago. In the Heavenly Sacred Border, there is a treasure that he desperately needs. Since he knows that Ning'er has entered the Heavenly Sacred Border, Nie Li could no longer remain seated. Knowing about Ning'er from his previous life, Nie Li felt pity and admiration for her strong character. That "dare to love and hate" character of hers. Ning'er did not hide her feelings for him at all. Although Nie Li already has Ye Ziyun in his heart; no matter what, Ning'er was also one of the people he cherishes.

"What happens if you encounter a problem after leaving the City Lord's Mansion?" Du Ze said, furrowing his brows for a moment.

"It's no big deal, I have an idea. I can leave after disguising myself a bit. Wei Nan, Zhu Xiang Jin, Zhang Ming, the three of you stay here and look after my sister! My room is over there. You guys can train there." Nie Li said as he looked at his three friends.

"Okay, leave it to us!" The three of them agreed.

"Xiao Yu, stay here and diligently train. I'll be back in a few days." Nie Li said, rubbing Nie Yu's head.

"Okay, Big brother Nie Li, be careful and return fast!" Nie Yu nodded sensibly.

After leaving a few instructions behind, Nie Li changed his appearance into Wei Nan's. Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch were dumbfounded when they saw him. Nie Li's disguising method is simply too amazing. By simply applying something on his face, he could change his appearance. Aside from the clothes, he looked exactly like Wei Nan.

"In this world, is there anything you don't know?" Du Ze bitterly laughed while looking at Nie Li.

"Never thought that you'd have this method. Amazing!" Lu Piao's eyes widened. With this method, Nie Li doesn't have the need to hide inside the City Lord's Mansion at all. Even if he were to stroll in the main street, the Dark Guild probably couldn't even recognize Nie Li.

"As an expert, it's a must to have all kinds of life insurance methods!" Nie Li said, lightly laughing. This is extremely easy. This is a piece of cake for him and not any profound method. A real expert could recognize someone by their aura. After cultivating to Legend rank, a really superb disguise could even change the height and aura around the body as well as changing their appearance, causing the opponent to be unable to recognize them.

Without any extraordinary means, it's not possible to get rid of the rebirthed Nie Li. Even when facing Ye Ziyun's father, Nie Li held back some methods. That's only because those methods are too vicious. If used, both sides would definitely suffer, which Nie Li doesn't wish to see. No matter what, he is the father of Ye Ziyun. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be beaten so miserably by a Black Gold rank expert.

"Right, I forgot to give you guys something!" Nie Li's right hand moved, retrieving five demon spirit crystals. These were all the demon spirits that Nie Li had refined. Every single one of them have God level growth rates.

"What are these? Demon spirit crystals?" Lu Piao placed both his hands on his hips and proudly chuckled, "Recently, I have been diligently training at home and broke through to the Silver rank. My old man was happy and rewarded me with a Gold rank demon spirit which I have already integrated. Therefore, I don't need it anymore! After integrating with a Gold rank demon spirit, I will soon step to the pinnacle and become a powerful Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, hahaha!"

"I was preparing to give you a Scarlet Demon Leopard that has a God level growth rate. It's able to grow to Legend rank. Since you don't want it, then forget it!" Nie Li shrugged, passing a demon spirit crystal over to Du Ze and bunch, "This is an Abyss Tiger belonging to the Fighter-type demon spirit class. There are also three separate demon spirits of the Holy-type, Sacred Flame-type and the Heavenly-type. They were prepared for you guys." Nie Li looked at Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming.

Du Ze and bunch had already made up their minds to follow Nie Li, therefore they weren't modest about this and received the demon spirit crystals from Nie Li. They curiously checked these demon spirit crystals. They didn't know if these demon spirits were as strong as Nie Li described them to be. They still have no idea what a God level growth rate means. But Nie Li said that they were able to grow to Legend rank. They must be extremely strong.

God level growth rate? Grow to Legend rank?

Are there such powerful demon spirits?

"You said that this can grow to the Legend rank, is that true?" Du Ze curiously asked.

"Definitely true!" Nie Li nodded his head. Truth is, Nie Li missed out on one point. The demon spirit that Nie Li gave them, will not only stop at Legend rank. Their growth will be unpredictable in the future, however, even if Nie Li told them about it now, they wouldn't able to understand it.

"Hehe, Nie Li, we're good brothers, right? Can I have a look at this demon spirit?" Lu Piao put out his hands, chuckled and said.

Seeing Lu Piao, Nie Li laughed. He did not play any jokes on Lu Piao. Waving his right hand, he threw the demon spirit crystal with the Scarlet Demonic Leopard over to Lu Piao.

"Lu Piao, quickly throw away that Gold rank demon spirit of yours. Slowly integrate with this one after you return. We'll first go to the institute, into the Heavenly Sacred Border!" Nie Li said. As Xiao Ning'er is still in the Heavenly Sacred Border, Nie Li is rather worried.

After all, Nie Li did not enter the Heavenly Sacred Border before in his previous life. He has no idea how the Heavenly Sacred Border looks like. He only roughly knows what's hidden inside.

"Okay." Lu Piao and Du Ze nodded their heads.

The three of them exited the City Lord's Mansion, and moved towards the direction of the Holy Orchid Institute.

Holy Orchid Institute

"Vice-Principal Ye Sheng, why hasn't Xiao Ning'er come out after entering for so long?" Several teachers by the side nervously looked at Ye Sheng and asked.

Ye Sheng was also frowning his brows. The amount of time Xiao Ning'er has remained inside was longer compared to others. Under normal circumstances, the higher the talent, the longer they will stay inside. As for those with weaker talent, they would come out very fast. However, wasn't the amount of time Xiao Ning'er spent inside a little too long?

"Vice-Principal Ye Sheng, three students came looking for you!" One teacher walked in from outside, "They are the students of the Genius class!"

"Bring them in!" Vice-Principal Ye Sheng nodded his head and said.

A moment later, Nie Li and bunch were brought in. Nie Li has already removed the disguise on his face. Seeing Nie Li entering, Ye Sheng's eyes narrowed. He has a deep impression of Nie Li. During the year examination, both Nie Li's strength and soul force was only 1-star Bronze rank. But not long after, Nie Li joined the tournament and revealed strength that was able to rival Gold rank. Such shocking changes so soon caused him to feel something was wrong.

The strength test could've been false, but how can the soul force test be faked?

Even if Ye Sheng thought about it till his brain exploded, he still wouldn't be able to figure it out. No matter what, it's something worth celebrating that such a genius has appeared in the institute.

"Vice-Principal Ye Sheng, I wish to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border, there shouldn't be any problems, right?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye Sheng.

"With your strength, there is absolutely no problem in entering the Heavenly Sacred Border!" Ye Sheng nodded his head. In order to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border, one must be the front ranking of the genius class. But with Nie Li's current strength, there is already no one that could be his opponent in the genius class.

"Thanks a lot, Vice-Principal! I will now enter the Heavenly Sacred Border!" Nie Li said, cupping his hands towards Ye Sheng.

Ye Sheng also knew that Nie Li's relationship with Xiao Ning'er is extremely good. It's possible to let Nie Li in to have a look since Xiao Ning'er hasn't come out after such a long time.

A group of people sent Nie Li to the entrance of the Heavenly Sacred Border. Looking from afar, a door appeared within Nie Li's sight.

In his previous life, Nie Li did not enter the Heavenly Sacred Border. His understanding towards the Heavenly Sacred Border was obtained from books. Nie Li still carried a lot of curiosity towards the Heavenly Sacred Border. He got Du Ze and Lu Piao to wait outside and Nie Li entered the Heavenly Sacred Border.


	98. Chapter 98 - have me as your teacher

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 98 – Have me as your teacher**

"Nothing will happen to Nie Li, right?" Watching Nie Li's figure disappearing, Du Ze slightly frowned. He's still worried about this unknown Heavenly Sacred Border.

Lu Piao laughed and said, "Du Ze, you're thinking too much and not trust in Nie Li. What can be difficult for Nie Li? If you have time to worry for Nie Li, why not hurry up and integrate with your demon spirit. I can't wait to see how powerful this Scarlet Demonic Leopard is!" Lu Piao was excitedly patting his interspatial ring.

The two walked towards the side and found a spot to sit down and practise while they waited for Nie Li.

Seeing their actions, Ye Sheng couldn't help feeling pleased. No wonder Du Ze and Lu Piao's cultivation could advance so quickly, they are simply so hardworking. They are not willing to waste even a little time. If the other students could be as hardworking as them, he wouldn't have much to worry about.

Ye Sheng and a bunch of teachers went to the side to rest while Du Ze and Lu Piao focused on integrating with their demon spirits.

At this moment, inside the Heavenly Sacred Border

The light in front was twisting as countless images flashed across his eyes as if he was passing through endless time and space. Nie Li walked in and gazed around. The surround was filled with grass and flowers, the scene was simply beautiful.

When he stepped into the Heavenly Sacred Border, Nie Li felt a boom in his soul realm. His soul force felt as though it had exploded and was expanding nonstop, causing his soul realm to stretch.

As his soul realm expanded little by little, Nie Li's face had a pained expression. The forceful stretching of the soul realm was very difficult to bear.

This Heavenly Sacred Border is actually a sacred place for raising soul force!

Remaining inside for a while is even better than training for several days outside!

His soul realm expanded a total of one third! The terrible pain caused Nie Li's face to twitch.

Nie Li opened his eyes, and was looking afar. He saw a figure sitting crossed legged on a grass patch far away. It seems to be Xiao Ning'er. Except, Nie Li's sight is very blurred, and he was unable to see clearly for a moment.

Within his soul realm, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit and the Fanged Panda were constantly growing stronger.

It really is indeed worthy of being called the Heavenly Sacred Border. Nie Li can feel that the two demon spirits within his soul realm were constantly getting stronger. Their cultivating speed was extremely frightening.

Suddenly, from the depths of Nie Li's consciousness, a hoarse voice sounded.

"Brat, why are you able to integrate two demon spirits into your soul realm?"

"Who are you?" Nie Li asked back. While he's consolidating his rise soul force, he can feel that a wandering soul was currently spying on him. However, this soul could not threaten him and therefore, Nie Li did not mind it.

"Haha, answer my question first and I'll tell you who I am!"

"It's because I practised a special cultivating technique and therefore was able to…" Nie Li calmly said.

"Ohh…What cultivating technique is so magical as that?"

"This is already the second question, right?" Nie Li rolled his eyes, "Constantly asking others questions and not answering the questions of others, doesn't that seem to be lacking manners!"

That hoarse voice laughed and said, "You are really difficult to deal with. I have been asleep in the Heavenly Sacred Border for centuries. Although, I have met a few genius' previously, they were unable to enter my eyes. You and that small lady over there have quite the talent. However, your talent is a little bit better. Today, I have my eyes on you. I will accept you as my disciple!"

"You accept me as your disciple? You want me to have you as my teacher?" Nie Li said with disdain. Become my teacher? Who are you? Are you even able to teach me? If some random guy come ups and wants to be my teacher, then wouldn't I have lots of teachers already?

"Brat, do you know who I am?" The hoarse voice proudly said.

"Who are you?" Nie Li somewhat scornfully asked.

"After the Age of Darkness arrived, we five Legend rank Demon Spiritualists brought tens of thousands of lucky survivors to Glory City and withstood the tidal attacks of the demon beast horde! I'm one of the five ancestral founders of Glory City, Founder Ye Yan! I'm also the founder of the Snow Wind family. Brat, are you scared straight after hearing my name?" That hoarse voice sounded a little proud, "I sealed my soul within the Heavenly Sacred Border and have been protecting Glory City. If it wasn't for me, Glory City would have fallen!"

"So you're one of the five founders!" Nie Li understood in a flash, he slightly cupped his hands, "Really sorry. However, Lord Founder, I'm not interested in becoming your disciple."

"Not interested? You're actually not interested to being my disciple?" Ye Yan was angered, "Brat, do you know how good of an opportunity you're giving up? With my guidance, you might be able to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist in your lifetime. Or at least a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist!"

"I don't need to have you as my teacher. I can become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist!" Nie Li muttered loudly. Even if I respect you as the founder of Glory City, that doesn't mean that I have to have you as my teacher!

"You…are simply too arrogant! You think that it's easy to reach Legend rank Demon Spiritualist? Legend rank Demon Spiritualist is a pinnacle existence within this continent! Other than those with extraordinary talent, ordinary people can absolutely not touch that realm!" If Ye Yan were still alive, he would have been angered to explosion. A Legend rank Demon Spiritualist such as him, wants to accept Nie Li as his disciple and was rejected. This is simply intolerable! "You know how many people have begged me to become my disciple?"

"Okay, okay!" Nie Li said defeatedly, "Lord Founder, since you want to be my teacher, what are you going to teach me?"

"As a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, other than knowing everything in the continent, I'm also proficient in astronomy, geography and inscription patterns. I also have several extremely powerful heritage cultivation techniques. I can also give you guidance on the combat abilities of demon spirits!" Ye Yan proudly said, full of himself, "I have five powerful heritage cultivation techniques here, you can choose one to practise!"

Five lights suddenly appeared in front of Nie Li, each one was shaped like books.

"Let me see what powerful cultivating techniques you have!" Nie Li's gaze fell onto the five books, "What? You have to nerve to even take out the [Revolving Spiritual Wood] cultivating technique? This play thing can only cultivate to Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, right? This cultivating technique is simply flawed. The third chapter actually requires to inject soul force into the Tianshu point, wouldn't it ruining your own future? The Tianshu Point is used to communicate with the heavens and earth!"

[T/N: Tianshu Point should be a Meridian point.]

"Uh…I brought out the wrong one." Ye Yan was looking a little awkward. One of the books disappeared.

"Let me have a look at this. What? [Yang Spiritual] cultivation technique? The speed of this cultivation technique is simply too slow. You could only practise this at a location with the most sun and are unable to practise at night. Even if I reached Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, I'm afraid I would already be in my seventies or eighties. Furthermore, not to mention the overall technique, if I change the Blazing Yang into the body into Yin Yang crossing, the cultivation speed would increase by thirty percent!"

"…" Ye Yan was silent for a moment. He felt that what Nie Li said was very profound. He was choked beyond words by him.

"Let me look at this. Isn't this the [Ash Wolves] technique? A technique that requires the integration of a wolf-type demon spirit? It's indeed possible to reach Legend rank Demon Spiritualist realm…"

"So, you like this cultivation technique?" Ye Yan asked with a little joy.

"This cultivation technique? I say, why is this [Ash Wolves] technique only nine chapters? It's finished after 3-star Legend rank Demon Spiritualist. I also have [Ash Wolves] technique with me, do you want me to give you the tenth chapter? I can guarantee you can cultivate to 5-star Legend rank Demon Spiritualist realm!" Nie Li said.

"…" Within his speechlessness, Ye Yan was simply going crazy. Just what's the origin of this kid? He's actually going to teach him a cultivation technique instead?

Over the years, the amount of geniuses that Ye Yan has seen before, even if it didn't amount to tens of thousands, it would at least be in the thousands. They were all elites of Glory City. However, there wasn't anyone as monstrous as Nie Li. The five cultivation techniques that he took out, were already extremely powerful cultivation techniques. But in Nie Li's view, they were simply worthless.

Ye Yan really doesn't understand. How old is Nie Li, to actually have such vast knowledge? It's actually even more frightening than a thousand year old master like him.


	99. Chapter 99 - Unfilial descendent

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 99 – Unfilial descendent**

"Lord Founder, these five cultivation techniques are too lousy. You learnt these cultivation techniques? No wonder your cultivation was so poor when you were still alive, and only managed to reach Legend rank. Why don't I teach you several super cultivation techniques? I can guarantee that your cultivation will progress!" Nie Li said, patting his chest. "I have a total of three thousand six hundred super cultivation techniques. Even the poorest one is much better those five books of yours. If it's too poor, I wouldn't have the face them to teach you!"

"Okay, enough!" Ye Yan furiously said. Nie Li wasn't give him face. Doesn't he know that he's the ancestral founder of Glory City? "Brat, I have no idea where you got so many cultivation techniques, possibly from some treasury. However, even if you have super cultivation techniques, but as a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist myself, I can give you guidance on the road of cultivating! The vastness of my knowledge isn't something you can imagine!"

"Oh…Okay, 'Lord Founder with vast knowledge', I would like to ask, why is a demon spirit able to integrate with a soul realm?" Nie Li looked at Ye Yan and asked. Tsk tsk, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan wants to battle with him in terms of knowledge?

"Didn't your teacher teach you such simple knowledge? Demon Spirits exist in the form of soul spirit. And the soul realm is the container of the soul, therefore they can integrate!" Ye Yan said, lightly smiling, "Although your talent isn't bad, your foundation is. Young one, do not bite more than what you can chew!"

"Since the soul realm is a container, similar to a cup, and a demon spirit is merely a soul spirit. Similar to water and cup, then why can't some people integrate with a demon spirit no matter what upon reaching Silver rank?" Nie Li asked, smilingly, "If it's a cup, it should be able to contain the water!"

"This…The possibility of failure is extremely low, almost negligible. Therefore, this issue doesn't need to be bothered with!" Ye Yan paused for a moment and said sounding a little upset. The question that Nie Li asked is too side door, he couldn't answer it.

"These kind of extraordinary events, are usually the key to unlocking secrets after researching about it. A Legend rank Demon Spiritualist actually doesn't know about this! Really, I don't know what your teacher taught you! If I were to have such a disciple, I would definitely slap him to death on the wall!" Nie Li shook his head with a lament expression.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Ye Yan's voice was trembling. As a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, when has he been choked like this before?

"The Soul realm has fixed attributes, so do the demon spirits. If the differences between the two attributes is too much, there would be failure. Just like how fire and water don't get along."

"Attribute differences?" Ye Yan mumbled to himself. The him of the past has never considered this aspect. These words from Nie Li opened a new window in his heart.

"Aside from attribute differences, there are many profound secrets deep in a human's soul realm. A Demon Spiritualist of your level naturally doesn't know about it. If you are willing to have me as your teacher, I might even be able to give you an explanation. Your soul has yet to disperse, so helping you reform your body isn't impossible." Nie Li sat crossed legged, revealing a trace of a smile on his face.

Have Nie Li as his teacher? Ye Yan nearly got angered to life. A founder of Glory City like him is actually despised by a small kid, this is simply intolerable! However, Nie Li's last words made him stunned.

"Reform the body? Is that really possible?" Ye Yan was dumbfounded. This is already at a realm beyond his imagination. Just what exactly is the origin of this youngster? Why does he know so much? As the founder of Glory City, if he were to accept a kid as his disciple, they would already come up kneeling and kowtow to him. Where would there be one like Nie Li, teaching him instead.

[T/N: Google if you don't know about it. Something like Dogeza from Japan]

Although he was angered to the point of vomitting blood, everything that Nie Li has said was like a magnet that deeply lured him in.

What Nie Li has said is indeed something that is beyond his understandings.

"Brat, you really want me to have you as my teacher?"

"Have me as your teacher? Let me think… Forget it, best not! I'm too lazy to teach someone of poor talent like you!" Nie Li scoffed in disdain, "If my disciple were to only be at the realm of Legend rank after eight hundred years and still proud about it, I'd whip him to death!"

Ye Yan pointed his fingers at Nie Li and trembled nonstop, "You…you…you unfilial descendent!" Ye Yan was angered to the point that his beard was also trembling. If he were to be revived back now, he would be angered to death by Nie Li this instant!

"I'm not a descendent of your Ye Family. I'm the descendent of the Heavenly Marks Family. In terms of background origin, the Heavenly Marks Family has been around longer than your Ye Family. If it wasn't for the fact that you're the ancestor of Ziyun, I wouldn't have even bothered with you!" Nie Li curled his lips in disdain.

Ye Yan was simply angered to the max. However, he's only in soul form, unable to do anything to Nie Li!

"Heavenly Marks Family, I remembered them. When I built Glory City, the Heavenly Marks Family was only a small family. I admit that your ancestors were all extremely powerful. Seems that you have received some of that heritage from your family! However, just obtaining a little heritage, you dare to be so arrogant?!" Although Ye Yan has to admit that Nie Li's knowledge is wider than him, he still wasn't willing to admit defeat like this.

If he were to admit defeat to a thirteen-fourteen year old kid, where can he put his face as a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist?

"Hmph!" Ye Yan no longer spoke due to anger.

Since the old fart doesn't come and bother him, Nie Li did not take any initiative to talk to Ye Yan.

Nie Li practised on his own. Waves of majestic soul force revolved around him nonstop. After activating the [Heavenly God] technique, the two demon spirits in his demon realm became sponges, absorbing soul force and constantly getting stronger.

Ye Yan's soul remained around Nie Li. Although he was greatly angered by Nie Li, when he saw Nie Li operating his cultivation technique, he couldn't help looking at it.

Waves of soul force was surging. Such practising form is nothing like a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. It was more like the scene of a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist practising.

Ye Yan took a glance at Xiao Ning'er, he hiddenly thought to himself, 'Whether it's this brat or that girl doll, they both have very frightening cultivating techniques. They are already so monstrous at such a young age. Could it be that because I haven't been going out for so many years, the outside world has changed?"

Compared to Nie Li's [Heavenly God] technique, the five cultivating techniques that Ye Yan took out were simply garbage.

Although the cultivating speed of the [Heavenly God] cultivating technique is a little slower compared to techniques like the [Lightning Dragon] and the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] cultivation technique, compared to the five cultivation techniques that Ye Yan took out earlier on, their speed was dozens of times faster. These two are absolutely not comparable.

Ye Yan's mind moved towards where Xiao Ning'er was.

"Doll, your talent isn't bad, how about I accept you as my disciple?"

Hearing Ye Yan's voice, Xiao Ning'er was slightly startled. She immediately asked, "Who might you be?"

"I'm the ancestral founder of Glory City, creator of the Snow Wind Family, Ye Yan!" Ye Yan proudly said.

"Lord Founder! Xiao Ning'er of the Winged Dragon family pays respects to Lord Founder!" Xiao Ning'er immediately had a respectful expression on her face. She has full of respect towards these powerful figures of history.

Ye Yan smiled and said, "Not bad, not bad. You are worth teaching!" This is more like a maiden of an ordinary family. The kind like Nie Li are abnormal. "I have already been in this Heavenly Sacred Border for thousands of years. I wonder, what is the outside world like now?"

"Lord Founder, Glory City is still considered safe for now."

"How many Legend rank Demon Spiritualists are guarding Glory City now?"

"Ever since Lord Founder, Glory City only has one Legend rank Demon Spiritualist now, it's Lord Ye Mo!" Xiao Ning'er replied respectfully.

"How is that possible?!" Ye Yan frowned for a moment. He felt that this matter is a little strange. Whether it's Xiao Ning'er or Nie Li, both have extremely powerful cultivating techniques. This was simply shocking. By right, with such powerful cultivating techniques, it's impossible for there to only be one Legend rank Demon Spiritualist.

"Is there a problem?" Xiao Ning'er curiously asked.

"Nothing. Little girl, pass me your cultivation technique so I may have a look. Who knows, I might be able to give you some guidance!" Ye Yan said. After saying that, his face turned red.

"This…"Xiao Ning'er was hesitant.


	100. Chapter 100 - Thunder Sword

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 100 – Thunder God's Meteorite Sword**

"What? Is there a problem?" Ye Yan solemnly asked.

"Respects to Lord Founder, the cultivation technique that I practise is called the [Lightning Dragon] cultivating technique, it was given to me by a friend. Without the permission of that friend, I'm afraid that I won't be able to tell Lord Founder about that cultivation technique." Xiao Ning'er said after being silent for a moment.

"I only want to take a look at the cultivation technique, I'm not stealing your cultivation technique…" Ye Yan's face was red when he said that. For him to pull down his face and ask Xiao Ning'er for her cultivation technique is already very hard. He simply couldn't withstand the curiosity he had towards the [Lightning Dragon] cultivating technique. However, not being able to take a look at it, made him feel as though his heart was being scratched by a cat.

"But…Forgive Ning'er for being unable to obey your order." Xiao Ning'er stubbornly said. In her view, allowing others to look at the [Lightning Dragon] cultivating technique is equal to betraying Nie Li. Even if it's the ancestral founder of Glory City, she couldn't obey.

"How about this, I'll take something to make an exchange with you. You let me take a look at the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique, and I'll impart ten extremely powerful cultivation techniques…" Ye Yan patiently said.

While Ye Yan was talking with Xiao Ning'er, a voice sounded out.

" Ning'er, don't believe this old liar. How can those broken cultivation techniques compare to your [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique?" Nie Li said.

"You! Stinking brat, you actually dare to call me an old liar!" Ye Yan was simply going to explode in anger. He felt a pain in his heart as though his weak spot was being poked.

"What? You want to use those broken cultivation techniques to exchange for the [Lightning Dragon] technique, that's simply shameless! You still call yourself the ancestral founder of Glory City? As someone who lived for hundreds of years, you would actually cheat a naive little girl? Shame on you!" Nie Li fearlessly scolded.

"You, you, you…" Ye Yan was simply going crazy. Nie Li is merciless with his words.

"Nie Li, what are you doing here? How can you talk in my head?" Xiao Ning'er puzzledly asked. At this moment, currently in the training position, Nie Li's voice sounded from within her head.

Xiao Ning'er's words caused Ye Yan to be stunned. He had already died, and is only a soul form now. Therefore, he can use his soul to talk to Xiao Ning'er. However, how is Nie Li able to do it too?

"This is Soul Separating. It's an extremely easy skill." Nie Li lightly smiled as he said.

Soul Separating? Ye Yan never heard of this skill before in his previous life, but Nie Li actually said that this is an extremely simply skill? Ye Yan was simply going crazy. Just what is the origin of this kid?!

"Old liar, what do you want?" Nie Li snorted.

Hearing Nie Li addressing the Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, Xiao Ning'er became suspicious.

Ye Yan's soul was simply going to explode from the anger, he said, "I have already died, why would I care about your cultivation technique? Moreover, bluffing your cultivation techniques."

"Since you don't care about them, why would you want to exchange Ning'er's [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique? Hmph hmph, if you don't want people to find out, then don't do it!" Nie Li did not save any face for Ye Yan at all.

"You…"Ye Yan was furious, "This is simply making me furious. I only wanted to take a look to see if there was anything that was missing in the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique!"

Missing? With your level, there would be ghosts if you can see anything missing in the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique!

"It's not impossible for us to let you see the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique…" Nie Li chuckled as he said.

Ye Yan's brows twitched. He obviously felt that Nie Li was planning something, but he couldn't suppress his strong curiosity. Ye Yan was very obsessed with martial studies. He loved to study all kinds of cultivation techniques and has seen many powerful cultivation techniques. When he realised that the cultivation technique that Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er had cultivated was something he had never seen before, he'd become even more curious and wanting to take a glance at them.

Originally, he planned on accepting Nie Li as his disciple so he could take a look at how magical Nie Li's cultivation technique was. In the end, Nie Li was too monstrous, and was mercilessly criticising him. Since he wasn't able to take a look at Nie Li's cultivation technique, he wanted to take a look at Xiao Ning'er's, but he ended up being mercilessly exposed by Nie Li.

He thought that there was already no hope of doing that, but the words from Nie Li sparked his hope back.

"What do you want? Speak!" Ye Yan understood. Nie Li is too cunning. If he's not straightforward, he might be pulled in by Nie Li.

"You're really worthy to be one of the founders of Glory City, indeed straightforward. Then I will bluntly say it. I want the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!" Nie Li said, lightly smiling.

"Impossible!" Ye Yan's voice ashened.

Thunder God's Meteorite Sword? What is that? Xiao Ning'er was at loss, she never heard of that before.

Since the Ancestral founder appeared, Nie Li had already started planning against the Founder Ye Yan. His objective was that Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is an extremely powerful weapon. Due to it devouring countless demon spirits in battle, it became incredibly powerful.

"Then forget it…" Nie Li shrugged.

"Brat, how do you know of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword that was sealed within the Heavenly Sacred Border?" Ye Yan's brow twitched, his eyes deeply looked at Nie Li.

"I naturally know about it. The Heavenly Marks Family has been passed down for so long, I even know of many things that Ancestral Founder Ye Yan isn't aware of!" Nie Li said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You…Stinking brat. It's not an easy thing for you to obtain the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Even if I allowed it, with you strength you couldn't control that divine sword! If you're careless for a moment, you'll be struck by the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!" Ye Yan said.

"That might not be the case. As long as Lord Founder can bring me to the Thunder God's Meteorite sword, I'll be able to subdue it!" Nie Li proudly said.

"This is not possible. Back then, of the five Legend rank Demon Spiritualists, only one managed to subdue that divine sword!" Ye Yan shook his head.

"Since Lord Founder thinks so, why don't we have a bet?" Nie Li said as his brows twitched.

Ye Yan's gaze deeply looked at Nie Li. If it was anyone else, Ye Yan can confidently say that no one can subdue that divine sword. But Nie Li gave him a very weird feeling. As though everything was a trivial matter in the eyes of Nie Li.

Is Nie Li really able to subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword?

Ye Yan couldn't help having a faint doubt. If Nie Li is really able to control the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, it is definitely a good sign for Glory City! Back then, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword shined at the hands of Sheng Mu, who slaughtered millions of demon beasts. It's a terrifying bloodthirsty sword. Although Shen Mu died because of the drawback of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, the power of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is doubtless.

"What bet?"

"If I can subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, then Ancestral Founder Ye Yan will follow me from now on. If I'm unable to subdue it, then I will let you see the chant of the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique, how about it?" Nie Li said, lightly smiling. This bet only benefits him there was no harm at all. Even if he lost, the [Lightning Dragon] technique is only a cultivation technique. Also, Ye Yan couldn't take it to practise.

"You actually want me to follow you around? You impudent bastard!" Ye Yan was furious.

"Since that's the case, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan can also choose not to get it." Nie Li shrugged.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li and then Ye Yan. She suddenly curled her lips and let out a laugh. She clearly saw it, the reason why Nie Li spoke so much to Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, is to make him furious. From the start, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan was being toyed with by Nie Li!

'Nie Li is so bad!' Xiao Ning'er suddenly thought of something and her face went red.

If say, she was also toyed with by Nie Li from the start, Xiao Ning'er was willing to let him.

"Brat, you want to fool me? I'm not that easy. We can have the bet, but the betting stake needs to be changed!" Ye Yan proudly said. Although he knows that Nie Li is luring him on purpose, he wants to bet to see if Nie Li is able to subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

"Change it to what?" Nie Li's brows slightly jumped.

"Give me the chant for the [Lightning Dragon] technique and I will bring you to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. If you're unable to subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, you'll have to let me take a look at your cultivating technique!" Ye Yan said. The curiosity that he had for Nie Li's cultivation technique far surpassed Xiao Ning'er's [Lightning Dragon] technique.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Ning'er, "Are you willing to pass your [Lightning Dragon] technique to Ancestral Founder Ye Yan?"

Xiao Ning'er nodded and said, "You're the one that gave me the [Lightning Dragon] technique, I have no qualms about it."

Nie Li nodded his head.

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, we have a deal!" Nie Li lightly smiled and said. It's just two cultivation techniques. Even if he let Ancestral Founder Ye Yan have a look, there was no problem. Without his help, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan can only remain a soul form.

Nie Li chanted the [Lightning Dragon] technique one time. Ye Yan cupped his ears and listened. His brows locked, and relaxed, looking intoxicated. When Nie Li finished chanting the [Lightning Dragon] technique, he let out a chilled air.

"What an exquisite cultivation technique. If I practised such a powerful cultivation technique from the start, I would have gone higher than Legend rank long ago, and reach an unimaginable realm!" Ancestral Founder Ye Yan said in amazement. The power of this [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique far surpassed his imagination. He originally thought that, as a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, he could more or less find a shortcoming in the [Lightning Dragon] technique. However, he never thought that the level of this [Lightning Dragon] technique far surpassed his current level!

Simply the work of god!

Could it be that there is an existence stronger than Legend rank?

"Okay, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, now can you bring us." Nie Li looked at the shocked Ye Yan and said, smiling.

"Of course!" Ancestral Founder Ye Yan came back from his daydream and said, nodding his head. When his eyes fell onto Nie Li, his gaze was complicated.


	101. Chapter 101 - Devouring

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 101 – Devouring Demon Spirits**

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er both stood up. Under the guidance of Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, they went into the deeper part of the Heavenly Sacred Border.

As they walked further into the Heavenly Sacred Border, all sorts of illusions began to appear within their heads, as though thousands of demon beasts were attacking from all sides.

However, this type of low level illusion had no effect on Nie Li. Because Nie Li's mind was already very firm.

Xiao Ning'er's face was slightly ashened from fighting back the illusions. Sweat was drenching her clothes. The geniuses that came into the Heavenly Sacred Border previously, did not dare to walk so deeply into the Heavenly Sacred Border. The deeper they went into the Heavenly Sacred Border, the more dangerous it was.

Nie Li felt an intense murderous aura coming from far away.

It's the aura of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!

This terrible aura alone was a great pressure to others!

The core of the Heavenly Sacred Border is the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword! The Heavenly Sacred Border is being supported by the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!

Seeing as the murderous aura was overpowering and was about to sweep over Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li suddenly let out a furious snort. He bombarded Xiao Ning'er's soul realm as fast as thunder. Her expression shivered as her mind cleared up.

"You alright?" Nie Li looked at Xiao Ning'er, lightly smiled and said.

"Mhm, thanks, Nie Li," Xiao Ning'er gratefully looked at Nie Li. If it wasn't for Nie Li's help, she would have already been swept up by that terrifying murderous aura.

Due to her sweat, Xiao Ning'er's thin clothes were closely stuck to her skin, exposing that sexy figure of hers even more. The perks in front of her chest stood even more proudly.

Ning'er is becoming more and more mesmerizing, causing Nie Li to be dumbfounded as he looked at her. He embarrassedly touched his nose and retracted his gaze.

Feeling Nie Li's heated gaze, Xiao Ning'er's face flushed red. She lowered her head, although she felt shy, she had a faint joy in her heart.

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, if I managed to subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, you'll follow me, were you serious?" Nie Li immediately changed the subject, faced Ye Yan and said.

"Of course." Ye Yan said, "I'll keep my words! If you can really subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, I won't be able to remain in the Heavenly Sacred Border anymore. My soul is attached to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, which is why my soul did not disperse yet. However, brat, I have to advise you on one thing. To pull out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword isn't an easy thing to do!"

"If this matter was easy, then there wouldn't be any point to it!" Nie Li wasn't worried, indifferently smiled and said.

Ye Yan was puzzled. Why is Nie Li so confident?

If Nie Li pulled out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, it wouldn't be a bad thing to leave the Heavenly Sacred Border and have a look at the outside world!

As time passed, they gradually got closer to the core of the Heavenly Sacred Border. On an ancient altar far away, a divine sword appeared within Nie Li's sight. This sword was immersed in lightning. The sound of wind and lightning was coming from it.

Such a terrifying murderous aura!

The Divine sword has a soul. Even though they were a hundred meters away, they can still feel that bone penetrating chill.

"What's the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword?" Xiao Ning'er exclaimed. Even though the distance was so great, she can still feel that strong soul pressure. Taking a step forward would be difficult.

While she felt that soul pressure, Xiao Ning'er felt her soul force being rapidly strengthened. The [Lightning Dragon] cultivating technique was quickly revolving within her body. Her soul realm seems to have a dragon soaring within.

After a moment, Xiao Ning'er's soul realm exploded. Her soul force was rushing through her limbs and veins.

Boom!

Breakthrough!

5-star Silver rank!

The [Lightning Dragon] technique was a fiercely progressing cultivation technique, the cultivation speed is even more powerful than Nie Li's [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. Under the power of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword along with Xiao Ning'er being able to Soul Form, her cultivation speed was even more frightening.

Only one step from Gold rank!

Although her cultivation has yet to reach Gold rank, Xiao Ning'er's cultivation technique was too strong. An ordinary 1 or even2-star Gold rank expert might not be her opponent.

Seeing Xiao Ning'er's cultivation soar and improve, Nie Li couldn't help lightly smiling. The current Xiao Ning'er, already has enough strength to get rid of her past fate.

"Integrate with this demon spirit." Nie Li passed a demon spirit crystal over to Xiao Ning'er.

"What is this?" Xiao Ning'er curiously looked at the demon spirit crystal from Nie Li.

"Wind Lightning Attribute, Heavenly Lightning Sparrow. A demon spirit with a God level growth rate!" Nie Li said, tucking it in Xiao Ning'er's hands.

"Nie Li, I…" Xiao Ning'er raised her head, a hint of tears flashed across her eyes. Nie Li treated her so well. She has no idea how to pay him back.

Nie Li patted Xiao Ning'er's shoulders, lightly smiled and said, "Quickly integrate with it. With your strength now, if you have the Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, even I might not be your opponent!"

In order to follow Nie Li's steps, in order to stand side by side Nie Li one day!

Xiao Ning'er began integrating with the Heavenly Lightning Sparrow.

"Brat, you actually obtained a Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, but what does God level growth rate mean?" Ancestral Founder Ye Yan asked, frowning his brows.

"Why should I tell you?" Nie Li threw his hands out and said.

"You…Forget it if you don't want to tell me!" Ancestral Founder Ye Yan let out two snorts.

Taking a glance at Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li raised his head and walked towards the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

Seeing Nie Li walk closer to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, Ye Yan also quieted down. His gaze was on Nie Li's back figure.

Can Nie Li pull out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword?

According to common sense, Nie Li is still a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, not even a Gold rank. How can he pull out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword? One must have at least the strength of a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist in order to control the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!

However, Ye Yan wasn't sure if Nie Li couldn't do it.

Nie Li is too monstrous. Whether it's his cultivating technique, various skills or his vast knowledge, they all surpassed the imagination of others. Ye Yan almost thought that Nie Li was an old monster that lived for a few hundred years.

Fifty meters away from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, a terrifying pressure blew over.

Thunder God's Meteorite Sword has killed a countless amount of demon beasts. After soaking in the blood of those demon beasts, it became even more powerful. At the same time, it also devoured countless demon spirits, causing it to form an extremely powerful sword soul. It was filled with a terrifying murderous aura.

The terrifying murderous aura was tidal wave that swept over everything with the intent to swallow everything up.

It's really worthy of being an ancient sword!

If it was an ordinary demon spiritualist, even if they had reached Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they would go insane from the terrifying murderous aura.

At the moment when the murderous aura rushed towards Nie Li, he let out a soft snort, hastily called out the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit and rapidly merged with it. Thereafter, he activated the void combat ability.

His body gradually disappeared.

That reality-like murderous aura passed through Nie Li's body and did not cause any harm to him.

Seeing this scene, Ye Yan's eyes slightly narrowed. He can knows that there are two demon spirits within Nie Li's soul realm. However, he doesn't know what those two demon spirits were until this moment. The moment he saw Nie Li activating the demon spirit combat ability, he sucked in a mouth of cold air.

"He has the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit!" Thinking about the big name of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, he felt his scalp tingling.

In an era so long ago, the Shadow Devil was an extremely powerful demon spirit. Those who integrated with Shadow Devil Demon Spirit were all extremely powerful assassins. Even Legend rank Demon Spiritualists would have a hard time guarding against them. Countless Legend rank Demon Spiritualists died under the sharp blade of the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit.

After that, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirits were close to extinction. The demon spiritualists who merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit became less and less.

He never thought that he would actually see someone that has integrated with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit today!

'No wonder this brat is so confident about pulling out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, he came prepared!' Ye Yan secretly sighed.

After going into void form, Nie Li slowly got closer to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Step by step he ascend to the altar. When he got to within two meters from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, Nie Li's figure slowly emerged. At the inner part of the altar, that murderous aura from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword could no longer be felt.

Nie Li did not continue to get close to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword but crossed his legs and sat down. Waves of soul force was emitting out from his body, bombarding towards the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

Ohmm!

An exploding sound came from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword as it emitted a terrifying thunderous sound.

Tens of millions of demon beast's spirits turned into lightning flashes, bombarding towards Nie Li.

"Come!" A demon spirit gradually rose from Nie Li's body. It's the Fanged Panda. This demon spirit was guarding Nie Li's side, fighting those demon spirits.

One of the demon spirits rushed into Nie Li's soul realm.

Nie Li's soul realm became a whale that opened it's mouth, directly swallowing that demon spirit inside.

Like a terrifying golem, it crushed that demon spirit into fragments. The soul force from that demon spirit was completely absorbed by Nie Li, turning into his own.

After a moment, another demon spirit rushed into Nie Li's soul realm.

The Fanged Panda were deadly guarding outside Nie Li's soul realm. It only allowed one demon spirit to enter at a time.

Nie Li devoured demon spirits nonstop. His cultivation constantly rose. 4-star Silver rank, 5-star Silver rank, gradually getting closer to the realm of Gold rank Demon Spiritualist.

Countless demon spirits were crushed, their soul forces were formed into a rope by Nie Li that was moving towards the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

His soul force was bombarding against the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword's surrounding lightning light. They were constantly bombarding one another, bursting again and again.

Seeing this scene, Ye Yan immediately understood. Nie Li is using this method to subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!


	102. Chapter 102 - Soul Puppet

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 102 – Soul Puppet**

The Legend rank Spiritualist Sheng Mu previously practised Lightning attribute cultivating techniques, changing his physique into a lightning body and therefore, was able to subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. This is without a doubt an extremely effective method. However, at the same time it also has huge drawbacks, causing irreversible harm to Sheng Mu's soul realm. Which is why Sheng Mu passed away at thirty-nine years old. By right, thirty-nine year old is where Demon Spiritualists are at their peak, therefore, Sheng Mu's early death caused others to feel pity.

After that, no one else managed to subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. In order to avoid the murderous aura of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword from leaking out, all the Legend rank Demon Spiritualists built this Heavenly Sacred Border and sealed the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword here.

Different from Shen Mu, Nie Li did not use the altering body method to subdue to Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, but changed the demon spirit powers in the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to his own and controlled these demon spirit powers to suppress the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!

Nie Li is gambling big with small. Although his strength is only Silver rank, he was using a method to achieve what couldn't be done by Legend rank Demon Spiritualists.

"If I knew that there was this kind of method that could suppress the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, I would have been able to control this divine sword back then!" Ye Yan sadly lamented. If he knew the method to control the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, then those Legend rank Demon Spiritualists wouldn't have died in battle. Glory City would have definitely flourished even more by now!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Lightning lights were bursting out from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. However, as time went on, the lights slowly dimmed down.

Nie Li slowly stood up, was swept along the majestic soul force in the surrounding area and walked towards the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword step by step.

In front of that thunder-like soul force, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword was a bounded snake. It continued to struggle, but gradually calmed down.

Nie Li firmly grabbed onto the hilt.

"Wom!"

A deafening "om" sound came from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

That "om" sound was a shapeless ripple spreading throughout the surrounding area.

It continued to move further and further, until it went through the whole Glory City.

That sound wave was invisible. Ordinary person wouldn't be able to hear it. Only demon spiritualists Black Gold rank and above could feel how powerful the sound wave was. It was as though it could penetrate the soul realm.

Sacred Family

"What's happening?" The Patriarch of Sacred Family, Shen Hong's face turned ugly. He was bombarded by the sound wave, causing his soul realm to tremble. He nearly vomited out blood from it. Several hours of his training was instantly gone to waste.

Such frightening power!

Shen Hong couldn't figure out where this sound wave came from.

City Lord's Mansion

Several experts were currently discussing by transferring of their voices to one another.

"Where did that sound wave come from?" Ye Zong asked, frowning his brows.

"Respect to the City Lord. This sound wave is invisible and traceless, even we couldn't track its position!" a few Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists replied.

A randomly felt invisible sound wave. Ye Zong thought that terrifying Legend rank Demon Beasts would appear around Glory City and therefore summoned Demon Spiritualists of the Black Gold rank and above to discuss countermeasures.

Several super experts of various other big families also encountered similar situations. However, ordinary Fighters and Demon Spiritualists weren't affected by it.

A very terrifying power!

Heavenly Sacred Border, The Core

Tightly grabbing onto the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, Nie Li was deeply moved. This Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is really worthy of being an ancient divine item. It was powerful beyond imagination. Even stronger than the Purple Mist Sword that he used in his previous life!

When he abruptly pulled out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, light flashed across the sky. Countless thunderbolts from all directions gathered in the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in Nie Li's hands and then slowly dimmed down.

The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, which was surrounded by lightning, quickly dimmed down and turned into a huge ancient sword with some rust stains on it. Who would have thought that this huge sword is the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword that stirred the lightning and has unrivaled power?

At this moment, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword has acknowledged its master, and became Nie Li's servant.

Normally, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword wouldn't look any different from an ordinary iron sword. But when Nie Li injects his soul force into the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, it emit a terrifying power.

Nie Li placed the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword behind him, looked at Ancestral Founder Ye Yan who is currently in the air, lightly smiled and said, "So? Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword has been subdued by me!"

After a brief moment of shock, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan said, "I never imagined that you would actually subdue the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. I will hold up to my promise. However, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword has already been subdued by you, and became an item with an owner. My soul can no longer be attached to it. I will disperse within a few days, so my promise will only be effective for a few days…"

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, you wouldn't be thinking of lying, right?" Nie Li looked at Ye Yan with contempt.

"You…As the founder of Glory City, how could I lie!" Ye Yan let out a chilled snort.

"It's simple to find an item for your soul to attach to." Nie Li rolled his eyes, shrugged and said, "Follow me!"

Finding an item for the soul to be attach to so easily? Under the sky, other than those spiritual items without an owner like the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, ordinary items couldn't have souls attach to them.

However, looking at Nie Li's confident look, Ye Yan was hesitant for a moment before he followed him.

Before his soul can disperse, he will definitely hold up his end of the deal!

Without the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, the Heavenly Sacred Border can no longer stay as the original Heavenly Sacred Border.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Ning'er who is currently focused in her training and said, " Ning'er, let's go!"

"En!" Xiao Ning'er nodded.

Outside the Heavenly Sacred Border

After stepping out of the Heavenly Sacred Border, Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er met up with Du Ze and Lu Piao who were outside.

"You guys actually passed the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border!" Ye Sheng looked at Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er in shock. In their view, it's already quite good if one of them managed to pass the test.

Nie Li slightly cupped his hands and said, "Vice-Principal, please keep it a secret that I have passed the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Sheng slightly frowned. After he thought about it for a moment, he nodded his head. Nie Li's decision is correct. The talent that Nie Li has shown is already very shocking. Adding another surprise wouldn't have much effect, but it would make the Dark Guild take action.

Xiao Ning'er is still very excited about passing the Heavenly Sacred Border's test. She has already reached 5-star Silver rank. With her talent, she will definitely be protected by the city's higher ups. In the future, no one will force her to marry Shen Fei again!

Hastily, Ye Sheng reported the news of Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er passing the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border to the City Lord. After hearing the report, the City Lord immediately ordered to have Xiao Ning'er move into the City Lord's Mansion too.

However, Nie Li did not return to the City Lord's Mansion immediately, but started to gather materials around Glory City. After buying lots of materials, Nie Li began crafting a bird-type soul puppet according to the blueprints.

He passed the special metals to the blacksmith of Glory City to craft the original parts and then put it all together himself. At the same time, he engraved it with inscription patterns.

Seeing the item that Nie Li was making, Ye Yan shockingly said,"This is a soul puppet?!"

"Correct." Nie Li lightly smiled as he nodded his head.

"You're actually making something so evil?" Ancestral Founder Ye Yan understood. Nie Li is preparing to seal his soul within this Soul Puppet.

"There is no evil things in the world, only evil men." Nie Li shook his head.

Ye Yan became hesitant. Since he already promised Nie Li, he definitely has to keep his promise. However, he wasn't too happy to have his soul sealed inside a Soul Puppet. Still, it's better than having his soul dispersed. What made Ancestral Founder Ye Yan depressed is that his soul will be under Nie Li's control.

Although he's depressed, there is nothing he can do. He has to uphold what he said.

The materials that were used in this Soul Puppet is from Nie Li's specially created ratio. The strength of its nature was needless to say. Even Legend rank Demon Spiritualists might not be able to destroy it. Adding the fact that Ancestral Founder Ye Yan was a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, there is no doubt about his soul strength.

Although the attacks of a soul puppet isn't very powerful, it's strength won't lose to a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. After Ancestral Founder Ye Yan's soul slowly fused with the Soul Puppet, his strength will gradually return, and have the strength of when he's alive.

That will be a Legend rank Soul Puppet!

Although many people created Soul Puppets before the Age of Darkness, Legend rank Soul Puppets were rarely seen.

After sealing Ye Yan's soul inside the soul puppet, Ye Yan flapped his new wings a little. He flew up and circled around the sky for a moment.

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, how is it?" Nie Li asked, lightly smiling.

"Still okay." Ye Yan was a little depressed. When he's alive, he's a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist and now, he became a Soul Puppet. Therefore, the depression he felt in his heart was unavoidable. However, due to staying in the Heavenly Sacred Border for a countless amount of time, he was now filled with curiosity towards the world. Although he became a Soul Puppet now, he can still fly up, and see the current world.

There is definitely gains and losses in life. Ye Yan is also a guy that goes with the flow, therefore he wasn't too depressed.

"From now on, I'll call you Xiao Fei Fei," Nie Li said.

Hearing Nie Li's words, the originally no longer depressed Ye Yan suddenly had the urge to bang his head and die. He's one of the founders of Glory City, and is now called such a name like Xiao Fei Fei. This is simply an insult to this character.

When Ye Yan was about to show the anger he had inside, he saw Xiao Ning'er lightly nodding and seriously said, "Xiao Fei Fei is indeed a good name!"

Ye Yan was simply about to snarl. How is this a good name?

He heard Nie Li say, "Since Ning'er likes it, in the future, you'll be called Xiao Fei Fei!"

Not giving Ye Yan any chance to talk, this newly born Soul Puppet is already named Xiao Fei Fei by Nie Li.

After finishing everything, Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and Lu Piao walked towards the direction of City Lord's Mansion.

Through a silent forest, a breeze of chilled air was blowing occasionally. Faintly, a dangerous aura could be felt and Nie Li suddenly held his steps.

"Nie Li, what's wrong?" Lu Piao and Du Ze asked.

Xiao Ning'er also widened her eyes, with a puzzled look at Nie Li.

Nie Li's gaze looked at the front, let out a chilled snort and said, "Since you've come, then come out. Why bother hiding?"

When Nie Li's voice dimmed, dozens of figures came out from the forest, surrounding Nie Li and bunch. These people all have their face covered, making it impossible to see their faces.


	103. Chapter 103 - Intercept

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 103 – Intercept**

The group of black clothed men were lead by two men. Nie Li can feel that one of them is a Silver rank and other is a Gold rank. As for those behind them, there are three Gold rank experts and the rest were all Silver rank.

"Seems that I have belittled you. I never thought that your soul perception ability would be so sharp to perceive our location," One of the black clothed leaders said, coldly snorting.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "You did not only belittle me, Elder Shen Ming. What's the meaning in bringing so many people to intercept me?"

The Silver rank black clothed guy that was leading this group is Elder Shen Ming!

Elder Shen Ming's shoulders slightly trembled. He obviously did not think that Nie Li would actually see through his identity so fast. The face under the black cloth instantly turned sinister. "We cannot let this kid get away! If he escapes, there will be no end to our troubles!"

Nie Li can easily distinguish the breath of those in front. The other leader beside Shen Ming has a tall build. It's Deacon Yun Hua who had escaped with wounds previously.

People from the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild came!

" Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao, be careful!" Nie Li operated his soul force, preparing to attack at anytime.

"Brat, since you know our identities, surrender obediently and you might have a chance of living. Otherwise, all of you shall die!" Shen Ming snorted as his gaze went cold.

Nie Li suddenly took a step forward and coldly shouted towards Shen Ming and that bunch, "Elder Shen Ming, you're really stubborn. You actually brought so many people to kill me. Do you know that according to Glory City's law, it's a death sentence? If you surrender obediently and follow me to see the City Lord, I can still leave you alive. Otherwise, don't blame me for being impolite!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, the black clothed people had dazed expressions while dumbfoundedly looking at Nie Li.

After a moment, they burst out in laughter.

"Hahaha! Too funny!"

"This brat's brain is fried!"

"Simply pig headed!"

Deacon Yun Hua madly laughed. He pointed to Nie Li and arrogantly said, "Runt, I do want to take a look at how impolite you can be."

Seeing those black clothed people in a complete mess from laughing, Nie Li's right hand patted on the soul puppet on his shoulder, "Xiao Fei Fei, now is your time to shine!"

Although he wasn't willing, the soul puppet was under Nie Li's control. The soul puppet let out two shriek and flew up, flying towards the group of black clothed people at lightning speed.

"A bunch of unfilial descendants! To actually get me, a founder to do this kind of chore!" Ancestral Founder Ye Yan said from within the soul puppet, not knowing if he's scolding those black clothed people or Nie Li. His claws scratched one of the faces of a Gold rank black clothed men.

"Arghhhh!"

That black clothed guy let out a miserable scream. The one sealed within the soul puppet is a Legend rank expert. Although his cultivation has yet to return, he is already Gold rank. Adding on to the fact that Ancestral Founder Ye Yan had a frightening amount of combat experience, his attacks were simply sharp and precise.

"Catch that weird bird!"

"Destroy it!"

Boom! Boom! Boom!

A spectacular battle. A group of black clothed people wanted to surround that soul puppet but was unable to catch Xiao Fei Fei's trail.

Too fast!

Moreover, it's moving erratically!

It's impossible to catch it!

Seeing this scene, Elder Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua had their faces darken. They never thought that Nie Li would actually have control over such a strange bird. The body of the strange bird is made from metal, therefore the attacks that landed on it were unable to do harm to it. Furthermore, it's attacks are sharp. He'd always attack the eyes, neck or other vital spots.

Shen Ming pointed towards the direction where Nie Li was and coldly snorted,"Don't bother with that strange bird, catch those brats first!"

Deacon Yun Hua leaped up, his hands were a set of claws, and approached Nie Li. When he's in the air, his body transformed into a huge Black Star Tiger.

"Hungry Tiger's Devouring!" The sound of air exploding could be heard from Deacon Yun Hua's sharp claws as they slammed down towards Nie Li.

"Good timing!" Nie Li's expression was calm, his body quickly turned into a Fanged Panda. Although he lost out in figure, he wasn't weaker in terms of aura. Nie Li let out a furious snort and slapped a palm towards Deacon Yun Hua.

Feeling that aura, Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao and Du Ze were surprised.

"Nie Li, be careful!"

Boom!

A huge sound bursted out.

The chubby figure of the Fanged Panda collided with the Black Star Tiger. A powerful aura swept out, causing the surrounding people to take several steps back.

He actually blocked it?

Everyone was dumbfounded.

Even though he was under the frightening aura of the Black Star Tiger, Nie Li's Fanged Panda wasn't any weaker, and was able to blocked the terrible attack of the Black Star Tiger.

Nie Li is only a Silver rank, and yet he was able to block the attack of a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist! Deacon Yun Hua never thought that Nie Li's strength would be this strong. "But wanting to beat me with this, is impossible!" The Black Star Tiger roared, opened his mouth and headed towards Nie Li.

"Tiger Swallowing Wolf!"

The Black Star Tiger opened his huge mouth, those sharp teeth of his were simply frightening!

Roar!

That huge mouth simply wanted to swallow Nie Li up.

Seeing this scene, Shen Ming was startled and immediately shouted, "Don't kill him! There's still value in leaving him alive!"

You want to kill me?

Nie Li lightly smiled. He wished for the Black Star Tiger to try to bite him! The Fanged Panda suddenly opened its mouth. A black ball and a white ball quickly formed and shot towards the Black Star Tiger's mouth.

Yin-Yang Blast!

Those black and white light balls shot into the Black Star Tiger's mouth, collided with each other and exploded.

A frightening energy swept out.

Even demon spirits like the Black Star Tiger couldn't withstand a Yin-Yang Blast exploding in the mouth. The impact caused from the explosion instantly popped the Black Star Tiger's head, shattering it. Deacon Yun Hua vomited a mouthful of fresh blood, his body flew a few hundred meters out and heavily fell to the ground, as if he's already died.

If the Yin-Yang Blast were to explode on the Black Star Tiger's body, it would at most, wound and injure the Black Star Tiger, not inflict this level of damage.

However, Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast exploded within the Black Star Tiger's mouth!

The damage was extremely frightening.

Deacon Yun Hua probably never thought that the Fanged Panda, which was treated as garbage by everyone else would suddenly shoot such a frightening Yin-Yang Blast so quickly! If he knew, he wouldn't have opened his mouth when he faced Nie Li.

However, it was already too late!

When Deacon Yun Hua fell to the ground, the corner of Shen Ming's eyes twitched. He never thought that a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist like Deacon Yun Hua would actually lose to Nie Li!

At this moment, ten black clothed men charged. Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao and Du Ze called out their demon spirits and engage in a battle against the black clothed people. Although their cultivation was only at Silver rank, they have God level growth rate demon spirits. Adding the fact that the cultivation techniques that they have been practising are extremely powerful, when they faced the gang of black clothed people, although they fell into a bitter battle, they weren't in any danger at this moment of time.

Is this bunch of brats really only thirteen-fourteen years old?

The Abyss Tiger had a huge back covered with spikes and emitted a black, glossy luster from his body. The Scarlet Demonic Leopard had his body covered in scales, with a pair of wings growing out from his back. Not to mention the Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, whose body was covered with lightning bolts.

Shen Ming couldn't help feeling a headache as he wondered where this bunch came from.

Although they had the advantage in terms of people, they were still unable to get any advantage off of them. Of the four Gold rank experts, one was smacked lying on the ground by the Yin Yang Blast. Another one was blinded by the Soul Puppet and the other two were desperately trying to fight off the Soul Puppet. The rest were only Silver rank experts.

Facing Silver rank experts, Nie Li's Fanged Panda is simply unrivaled.

Gravity Field!

A wave of majestic force was pressing down from above. That bunch of Silver rank Demon Spiritualists immediately felt their bodies becoming several times heavier. Taking even one step was extremely difficult.

Nie Li activated his Gravity Field to only affect the Silver rank Demon Spiritualists. Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and Lu Piao weren't affected by it at all.

Du Ze's Abyss Tiger suddenly released a sharp, frightening roar, that swept out and caused the Demon Spiritualists to tremble in fear upon hearing it.

Lu Piao's Scarlet Demonic Leopard leaped forward. It's speed was simply beyond imagination. Its sharp claws were flying out nonstop, smashing the Demon Spiritualists and making them fly, one by one.

As for Xiao Ning'er's Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, it continuously summoned lightning bolts. Every bolt of lightning could make a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist stuck in a state of paralysis and electrified their hair .

Nie Li and bunch completely flipped the situation around.

Seeing this scene, Shen Ming couldn't help feeling his scalp tingling. He wondered what kind of monsters were these brats? Shen Ming had many spies around the City Lord's Mansion to follow Nie Li's trail. They originally thought that with four Gold rank experts, along with twenty-three Silver rank experts, they could easily catch Nie Li and his companions easily.

He never thought that it would become the exactly opposite of what he had imagined. Nie Li's and his companion's strength far surpassed his imagination. There was also a weird bird that even Gold rank experts couldn't do anything about. Not only did they not easily capture Nie Li and bunch, they had their faces covered with dirt by Nie Li and bunch. Seeing how everything was going down, he was wondering, when he returned to the Sacred Family, how he was going to explain this to the Patriarch.

Thinking of Shen Hong's frightening gaze, Shen Ming's heart fell into ice.


	104. Chapter 104 - Captured for trial

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 104 – Captured for trial**

"Risk it all!" Shen Ming let out a furious snort and called out the Snow Bear demon spirit.

Just when his body undergo a little change, *Bang!* Lu Piao's fist landed on Shen Ming's abdoman. Shen Ming immediately clutched his stomach and retched, nearly vomiting his intestines.

Although Shen Ming had a high position within the Sacred Family, he was only an Elder in charge of handling affairs. He wasn't good at battling. His cultivation had only just reached Silver rank. When he received a fist from Lu Piao, it left him lying on the ground.

Rapidly, everyone on Shen Ming's side were lying on the ground, disordered.

The Soul Puppet flapped its wings, flew up, and landed on Nie Li's shoulders. The reason why Nie Li and bunch were able to win so easily is because of the Soul Puppet. The Soul Puppet subdued three Gold rank experts. If it wasn't for it, the battle would have be dragged on for quite some time.

Lu Piao stepped on Shen Ming, raised his head and asked, "Nie Li, what should we do with these people?"

"Release me! If you dare to kill me, the Sacred Family will definitely not let you off!" Sheng Ming kept struggling. Ever since he became the Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family, he has never received such humiliation before.

However, ever since the tournament, his position within the Sacred Family was no longer the same.

"You vicious old fart. I've always heard of the notoriety of the Sacred Family. You want to threaten us? We're not afraid! If you make any noise again, I'll bury you on the spot!" Lu Piao let out two snorts. He has been unhappy with the Sacred Family for a long time now. Stepping on a member of the Sacred Family with his foot made him feel pretty satisfied.

Hearing Lu Piao's words, Shen Ming immediately went silent and no longer spoke.

"This old fart is still pretty scared of death!" Lu Piao said, laughing.

Du Ze looked at Nie Li and asked with concern, "Nie Li, what should we do with them? We have to hurry! If the reinforcements of the Sacred Family arrives…"

"Bring Shen Ming and that fella with us and leave the rest!" Nie Li said, pointing towards Deacon Yun Hua, who was far away.

"Why are you letting these guys off?" Lu Piao asked, frowning his brows. He felt depressed. He knocked these guys unconscious with great effort. Letting them go was a little wasted.

"I have my own plans," Nie Li said, having a mysterious smile. "Because those three Gold rank men were wounded by the Soul Puppet, it's impossible for them to recover their strength for the next few years or even decades! As for those of Silver rank, they don't pose any threat to us at all; therefore, there's no problem in letting them go."

"Being able to capture two leaders is already quite good! Where should we go now? City Lord's Mansion?" Du Ze asked, looking at Nie Li. Who should they give the captured Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua to?

Nie Li thought for a while and said, "Even if we passed these two over to the City Lord, it's no use. The Sacred Family might even bring them back. We'll first bring them to the Alchemist Association!"

They will pass the two men over to Yang Xin to lock up and then slowly interrogate them.

Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua. One of them is a trusted aide of Sacred Family's Patriarch, Shen Hong. The other one is a small leader of the Dark Guild. Both of them will definitely have some secrets within themselves. They might even be able to reveal the actual face of the Sacred Family to the public!

"Walk!"

The four friends moved together and carried Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua, who were currently tightly tied up, and headed towards the Alchemist Association.

After reaching the Alchemist Association, Nie Li and bunch handed over Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua over to Yang Xin to lock up and slowly interrogate.

Sacred Family

"You bunch of useless garbage! You were even unable to catch a few kids when you had so many people!" Shen Hong was seated on the high chair. *Bang!* The armrests of the chair were crushed into pieces. One can see how furious he was.

"Spare us, Patriarch! We had no idea that those kids already reached the cultivation of Silver rank! The highest cultivation had even reached Gold rank! Even Deacon Yun Hua lost by his hands. Aside from that, they have a strange bird that even three Gold rank experts couldn't defeat!" The few men kowtowed towards Shen Hong.

Shen Hong's face darkened. Even he did not expect this kind of situation. Who would have thought that four Gold rank experts and twenty-three Silver rank experts were unable to catch four thirteen-fourteen year old kids? Sending so many people had actually failed. One can see that the opponent is very resourceful!

What made Shen Hong furious was that Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua were captured by Nie Li and bunch.

Capturing two people is the same as suddenly grabbing onto Shen Hong's vital spots!

Shen Hong has been in the Sacred Family for many years. He knows a lot of things that shouldn't be known. As for Yun Hua, he is the connection between the Sacred Family and Dark Guild. Shen Hong would rather to have them be killed by Nie Li. Losing a Silver and Gold rank is nothing much to Shen Hong, but Nie Li and bunch captured them alive!

It seems that that brat knows something. Shen Hong narrowed his eyes. They were being filled with viciousness. Nie Li was a thorn in his flesh. He must be removed!

"You're forcing me to kill you! You really thought that I can do nothing to you while you hide in the City Lord's Mansion?! You have underestimated the strength of my Sacred Family!" A hint of a chilling light was released from Shen Hong's eyes. Removing Nie Li wouldn't be able to remove the hatred within his heart!

"Go and investigate where Shen Ming and Yun Hua are being kept! Furthermore, investigate all those who have contacts with Nie Li and their backgrounds as well! Heavenly Marks Family, don't think that you can ignore the existence of my family while you are in the shelter of the Alchemist Association! Pass a message over the Dark Guild. They are to kill anyone from the Heavenly Marks Family, once they leave their territory!"Shen Hong's deep eyes were emitting a chilling murderous intent.

The people that were frightened and kneeling down all answered yes.

Shen Hong thought of something, and solemnly said, "Get the two elders: Shen Xu and Shen Yuan!"

"Yes!"

Shen Xu and Shen Yuan were both Black Gold rank Fighters. Shen Hong has already firmed his mind about killing Nie Li. Previously, several Gold rank Fighters lost in the hands of Nie Li. This caused Shen Hong to be unable to belittle Nie Li anymore.

At this moment, Alchemist Association

"Little brother Nie Li, what you're saying is that, this Deacon Yun Hua is the link between Sacred Family and Dark Guild?" Yang Xin's charming eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Correct." Nie Li nodded his head.

"If so, I will definitely pry open his mouth and see what exactly Sacred Family is planning!" Yang Xin's face was filled with a chilling expression. Glory City is their only known place to survive. If Glory City were destroyed, they will have nowhere else to go.

If anyone dares to betray Glory City, or threatens the safety of Glory City, even if they have to use everything within the Alchemist Association, they will have to kill them!

Yang Xin's gaze fell onto the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword behind Nie Li, smiled and said, "Little brother, why are you carrying such a rusty sword? You even have a strange bird on your shoulders. If you want, Big Sister Yang can spend some money to get you a good sword! As for that strange bird, just throw it away. I'll get you a Gold rank pet!"

Spend money to get a good sword? How much money can buy the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword?

The power of this Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, if a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist were to use it, is equivalent to unleashing a forbidden technique!

As for the strange bird on Nie Li. If Yang Xin were to know that the soul that is sealed within this strange bird is one of the few founders of Glory City, what would she say?

"Unfilial descendent! This is really angering me to death!" Ye Yan furiously cursed. No matter what Ye Yan said, only those with powerful soul force are be able to hear him. In the ears of an ordinary person, it's just shrieking and tweeting.

"Nie Li, your pet seems to know how to talk. What is it saying?" Yang Xin looked at the Soul Puppet with interest. She stretched her hands out wanting to touch the Soul Puppet. Ye Yan could no longer endure it and flew out with a flap of its wings.

Yang Xin was stunned for a moment. She never thought that such a strange bird made from metal, actually looks as though it's spiritual.

Sure enough, everything about Nie Li caused others to feel incredible.

Nie Li looked at Yang Xin and said, "Big Sister Yang, Ning'er and the rest are waiting for me outside. I'll make a move first. If there is any results from interrogating the both of them, let me know immediately!"

"Okay," Yang Xin seriously nodded. She did not dare to be careless, since this concerns the safety of Glory City. She originally planned on teasing Nie Li a little, but after seeing Nie Li's rush to go back, she dropped the thought and said, "You were just ambushed outside, you might have been followed. I'll get several Black Gold rank elders to send you back!"

"Okay," Nie Li nodded. With the protection of several Black Gold rank elders of the Alchemist Association, even if it's the Patriarch of Sacred family, no one could do anything to them.

After all, if Black Gold rank experts were to battle, the battle would definitely shock Glory City!

"Little brother, bye!" Yang Xin bent down, smiled and looked at Nie Li. That satin clothing of hers was tightly wrapped around that her voluptuous figure of hers. Nie Li could see a deep ravine when he raised his head. He saw the white patch and vaguely saw the red perk. The fragrant scent of a mature woman blew over him.

This woman was becoming more and more tempting. She was not wearing any underclothes!

Even the firmed minded Nie Li had his head heat up upon seeing this scene. This tempting scene, it's the first time he's seen this in his life.

Yang Xin wasn't bothered by Nie Li's gaze. She kissed Nie Li's forehead and said, "Big Sister will visit you in a few days!"

Nie Li let out an embarrassed smile. This seductive demon is definitely doing it on purpose. He only had the appearance of a thirteen-fourteen year old kid, what does she want?

"I'm going!" Nie Li hurriedly turned around and left. If he were to stay here any longer, even breathing would be difficult.

Seeing Nie Li's little staggering steps, Yang Xin couldn't help holding her mouth and laughed.

When Nie Li was outside the Alchemist Association, he was able to release a breath. When he saw Xiao Ning'er and bunch, he said, " Ning'er, let's go! We're returning to the City Lord's Mansion!"

"Okay." Xiao Ning'er obediently nodded her head.

Nie Li can feel two auras behind them. They should be the Black Gold rank experts from the Alchemist Association sent by Yang Xin to protect him. They could at least now return to the City Lord's Mansion safely!


	105. Chapter 105 - Cause

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 105 – Cause**

City Lord's Mansion

After Nie Li safely returned, he continued to cultivate.

The Soul Puppet with the soul of the Ancestral Founder sealed within, was flying around. After staying in the Heavenly Sacred Border for so long, it felt fresh no matter where Ye Yan went.

"I never thought that after a thousand years, Glory City would remain standing. There is still fear lingering when recalling those days back!" Ye Yan sighed with sorrow as he thought about it, "I heard that the current City Lord is also surnamed Ye. I wonder if he's a descendent of my Thunder Family?"

Nie Li opened his eyes and said, "Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, stop thinking about it. The Thunder Family is already gone. The current City Lord is part of to the Snow Wind Family!"

Ye Yan snorted as he proudly said, "Boy, I bet you don't know about this. The Snow Wind Family originates from the Thunder Family. It is one of the branches of my Thunder Family. Even if your City Lord sees me, he'd have to obediently call me Old Ancestor! And yet you are so disrespectful to me…"

"City Lord? You think I will place the City Lord in my eyes? If it wasn't because he's my father-in-law, I would have forced him to hand over the City Lord spot long ago!" Nie Li felt disdain towards Ye Yan's words and said, "The strongest existence that you guys have seen is only Legend rank!"

"Brat, that's quite the you even seen experts above Legend rank?"

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "Of course I've seen them. Legend rank is only the beginning of cultivation. Do you know how the demon beast riot happened?"

"How would I know? Those demon beasts probably received some form of provocation!" Ye Yan said, still reluctant to admit his mistakes.

Nie Li leisurely said, "They weren't provoked. A demon beast unlocked divine wisdom, reached to an existence beyond Legend rank. Over three hundred Legend rank experts in the Divine Continent felt that demon beast and decided to kill it. However, they angered the demon beast and suffered the consequences. They were destroyed. In fury, that demon beast commanded all the demon beasts in the divine continent to hunt down humanity. Various empires fell within a few months. That year, was the beginning of the Age of Darkness!"

"So that's the case!" Ye Yan suddenly understood. No wonder why that before the tidal of demon beasts appeared, several experts of the various empires suddenly disappeared, never to be seen from again.

"In your view, a demon beast that exceeds Legend rank is already a domineering existence. But in another realm, he's at the most basic level of a living creature! In the pinnacle of my strength, I can kill it with a thought!" Nie Li's gaze looked distant far in front. Although he's just sitting cross-legged, he was a mountain.

Suddenly, Ye Yan felt a wave of powerful soul force breath blowing.

This soul force breath went through countless years and months. Although the strength is still very weak; vaguely, there is an extremely frightening power. This kind of power can only be felt by Ancestral Founder Ye Yan who is in the form of a soul. This frightening power caused others to tremble in fear.

Who exactly is this kid?

Although Nie Li's cultivation is only at Silver rank, Ye Yan's soul felt as though he was in the middle of a terrible storm.

Even Legend rank experts couldn't give Ye Yan such a frightening feeling.

Nie Li retracted his gaze, looked at Ye Yan, smiled and said, "Ye Yan, do you want to rebuild your physical body and take a look at that mystical realm?"

Ancestral Founder Ye Yan was stunned. That terrifying soul force breath disappeared in an instant, as though it never appeared. Nie Li is obviously only a thirteen year old brat, but how could he have such a frightening feeling?

Seeing Nie Li's calm smile, Ye Yan suddenly felt the desire and hope in his heart uncontrollably sprout out. What kind of place is the realm that Nie Li spoke of?

"I want to go!" Awe-spiring covered Ye Yan's gaze. Unknowingly, his tone became humble when he spoke to Nie Li.

Although Ye Yan didn't know why Nie Li has the appearance of a child, he can firmly determine that within Nie Li's body, rested the soul of a supreme expert!

Only he, who is in the form of a soul, can feel that in that moment of time!

The moment Ye Yan's soul was sealed within the Soul Puppet, his soul had already been under Nie Li's control. From this moment onwards, however, he truly surrendered to Nie Li.

Without speaking any further, Nie Li entered into a cultivating state, preparing to attack the border into Gold rank Demon Spiritualist.

After practising within Nie Li's yard for a moment of time, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch left the City Lord's Mansion, and returned to their own families.

Du Family

Du Ze and his family lived in a run-down village. There are about three hundred people in the village, and they all belonged to the Du Family.

Du Ze walked along the small trail. Along the way, members of the Du Family all greeted him with smiles across their faces when they saw his return.

"Du Ze is back?"

"Yes uncles!" Du Ze replied with a smile. Although the Du Family is poor, the relationship between the relatives were extremely close.

When they saw Du Ze, they smiled and said, "Du Meng's family is really fortunate to have a kid like Du Ze!"

"Yeah. He's already a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist at such young age. It is indeed incredible. The whole Du Family is proud of him!"

"If my kid had half of Du Ze's talent, even if I die, I would be laughing!"

These uncles are being too exaggerating, Du Ze's face turned slightly red and he headed towards his own home.

The whole Du Family is proud of Du Ze today. He is already an irreplaceable existence to them.

Du Family's Ancestral Hall

"Du Ze, this is the keepsake of my Du Family. The Fire Qilin Jade Waist Pendant. Only the Patriarch can have this Jade Waist Pendant. Now, I'll pass this over to you. When you are of age, you will be the Patriarch of my Du Family!" A plain wearing old man wearing a plain robe. He had a white beard and a hunched figure. He was slightly bent as he stuffed a sparkling and translucent jade into Du Ze's hands.

This old man is the current Patriarch of the Du Family, Du Rong.

"Lord Patriarch, Du Ze could not afford to take such a precious item!" Du Ze nervously said. He can feel a pure soul force emanating from the Fire Qilin Jade Waist Pendant.

"My Du Family has been declining for such a long time now. As the Patriarch, I have failed the ancestors. Now, only you can bring our Du Family back up. You are worthy of this!" Du Rong solemnly said. Compared to his peers, Du Ze's more mature. Therefore, Du Rong passed the Fire Qilin Jade Waist Pendant over to Du Ze.

Du Ze hesitated for a long time before taking the Fire Qilin Jade Waist Pendant from Du Rong. His emotions weren't able to calm down for a long time.

The past flashed across his eyes.

Du Ze's family is extremely poor. The whole family only had dozens of farm land. Hunting in the mountains was only able to barely sustain themselves. Du Ze has two elder sisters. In order to let Du Ze enter the Holy Orchid Institute, they had to marry to a disabled person from the next village.

Du Ze has carried a great burden within his heart. Only in the deep silent night, he could cry out loud. He felt that he wronged his sisters.

After entering the Holy Orchid Institute, although his talent wasn't very extraordinary, Du Ze had put in several or even dozen times the amount of effort into his training. If he works hard, he could change the fate of his family and clan!

Originally, his aim was too far away. Until he met Nie Li.

Nie Li had completely changed his fate. He made him a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist! This also caused his family to completely change from the poor situation they were in.

Du Ze tightly clenched the Fire Qilin Jade Waist Pendant. His eyes were already moist with tears.

"Nie Li, from now on, my life is yours!" Du Ze silently said in his heart. His gaze became firmed.

Because of Nie Li, Du Ze can chang

e his fate, the fate of his family!

"Du Ze, Bei Zhen's Chen Family, Yu Family and Jin Zhen's Lin Jia all sent people over for marriage!" Both Du Rong's hands trembled. Over many years, very few ladies were willing to marry into the Du Family. But now, these families are scrambling to marry into the Du Family. This is a glorious moment.

Du Ze raised his head, firmly shook his head and said, "Lord Patriarch, I will not marry any of those women. When my Du Family declined, they shunned us. Now, one after another are trying to curry favours. I despise these families!"

Du Rong thought for a while, and realized that this was indeed the case. Du Ze is now a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, how could he put those small families in his eyes?

Du Rong smiled and said, "It seems that Xiao Ze has his own thoughts. I shall not talk much about it."

At this moment, Lu Family

The Lu Family is a very small aristocratic family. Lu Family's Patriarch, Lu Ning, which is Lu Piao's father, is a 3-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. He was incomparable to those super experts from those super families, but he's still quite prestigious within the small area of the Northern part of Glory City. Under his care, the herbal business is doing quite well.

Lu Ning strode into the living room with big steps.

When Lu Ning entered the living room, he saw that Lu Piao had his legs on the table, and was eating a dark purple fruit, looking leisurely.

Seeing this scene, the corner of Lu Ning's eyes twitched. If it were the past, if Lu Piao even dared to make a noise in front of him, he'd definitely smack his butt. Until now, Lu Piao was one of the most disappointing ones among the younger generations. He's extremely lazy. It got to the point that Lu Ning felt his bones itch if he didn't smack Lu Piao.

But that lazy Lu Piao, not knowing how, was suddenly enlightened. In the previous family test, he had reached 5-star Bronze rank, pushing all the other younger generations within the family down.

This is simply something he couldn't imagine.

Even if it's Lu Ning himself, at Lu Piao's age he was only able to barely reach 1-star Bronze rank. Lu Piao's cultivating speed is simply too frightening. He was actually able to reach 5-star Bronze rank.

If Lu Piao were to train hard daily, then it's fine. However, he didn't even see Lu Piao putting much time into cultivating. Furthermore, Lu Piao is totally restless, scurrying around. Yesterday, he ran into the Xiao Family next door to peek at a girl bathing, simply lawless. Lu Ning originally thought that there will be lots of trouble with this matter. The Xiao Family will definitely not let this go easily. In the end, the Xiao Family sent over a letter early the next morning, wanting to marry the girl over to Lu Piao. Lu Ning understood that the Xiao Family fancies Lu Piao's potential. From Lu Piao's cultivating speed, he might even be able to become a powerful Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist in his lifetime!

Even though he is the laziest person, his cultivating speed is frightening fast. He stole a peek at other people's baths and got him a daughter-in-law!


	106. Chapter 106 - Ye xiu

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu**

Before long, Lu Piao's cultivation will surpass his father. Although Lu Ning felt a little indignant, he's still proud. After all, Lu Piao is his own son.

"Lu Piao…" Lu Ning struggled for a moment within his heart, and spoke in a gentle voice, "It's fine to mess around in the house. But you actually went to peek at the Xiao Family's girl while she's bathing. If this matter is spreaded out, my Lu Family will be discredited by you!"

Lu Piao's face slightly turned red from embarrassment and said, "Dad, I'm aware of my wrongs."

"It's good that you know!" Lu Ning nodded his head and said, "No wholesome deed is greater than correcting one's faults."

Lu Piao clenched his fist and seriously said, "The next time I peek, I will definitely not let them find out…"

Hearing Lu Piao's words, the corner of Lu Ning's mouth slightly twitched, he was sweating all over. How did he give birth so such a… He began to have thoughts of beating Lu Piao to death! Although he's feeling depressed, he did not take any action. The current Lu Piao is the darling of their Lu Family, who would dare touch him?

"Regarding this matter, the Xiao Family sent someone over," Lu Ning said.

"Really? What did they say?" When Lu Piao heard this, he immediately became excited, "Dad, did they mention marriage to you?"

Hearing Lu Piao's words, Lu Ning was stunned for a moment and finally figured it out, "So you like the girl from the Xiao Family…You wanted me to mention marriage to the Xiao Family? Hmph, you're giving too much face to the Xiao Family!"

If it were a year ago, Lu Ning wouldn't say it like this. At that time, Lu Piao marrying Xiao Xue is like a toad craving a swan's flesh. It was only a dream. But now, the situation is different. Thinking about how much Lu Piao improved, Lu Ning is also pleased.

After hearing Lu Ning's words, Lu Piao was immediately crestfallen. Although he wasn't serious most of the time, he still follows most of the rules. It's just that he has a soft spot for the Xiao Family's Xiao Xue. He and Xiao Xue are childhood sweethearts. They would eat and live together. Later on, when both sides slowly grew up, they began to have hints of feelings towards each other. The adults of the two families began to limit their meetings.

Seeing Lu Piao's listless look, Lu Ning was happy. He did not mention marriage to the Xiao Family, but the Xiao Family mentioned marriage to them. This is giving them too much face!

At this moment, a servant ran in.

"Respects to Master, Xiao Family's miss has come!"

Before the servant finished talking, a crisp female voice sounded from outside.

"Lu Piao, come out!"

The one that spoke was Xiao Xue. She's wearing a fire-red skirt that outlined her curvaceous figure. A ponytail was combed at the back, looking charming and cute. Both of her hands were on her hips, looking a little shrewish.

The moment he saw Xiao Xue, Lu Piao's head shrank back and immediately felt like running away.

When Xiao Xue's sharp eyes saw Lu Piao, she shouted, "Lu Piao, if you dare to run, don't come looking for me in the future!"

Lu Piao lowered his head and stood obediently still.

Xiao Xue's slender fingers grabbed onto Lu Piao's ears and angrily said, "Lu Piao, did you peek at me while I was bathing yesterday?"

"I did not!" Lu Piao's head at this moment, was shaking like a rattle drum.

"No? You dare to deny that?" Xiao Xue's eyes stared.

"I did." Lu Piao was crying bitterly, ceaselessly within his heart, "Lighter, lighter, Xiao Xue, I know I'm in the wrong!"

"How many times have you peeked recently?"

"One…One time. Oh, nonono, not only one time…"

"How many times?"

"I can't remember." Lu Piao's face was full bitterness.

"What have you seen? Tell me!" Xiao Xue stared at Lu Piao.

"I have only seen…oh, no, I've seen it all…" Lu Piao's face was like an eggplant.

"Did you like what you saw?" Xiao Xue is twisting Lu Piao's ears, feeling angry, she added more strength to it.

"Yeah, it was very nice." Lu Piao's brain was remembering several scenes and immediately nodded his head.

"You still dare to say that!" Xiao Xue lifted Lu Piao's ears and stomped her feet.

Lu Piao immediately shook his head, "No, it wasn't!"

"You're saying that I'm not nice?!" Xiao Xue was once again furiously staring at Lu Piao, her right hand increased in strength.

Lu Piao felt an endless bitterness in his head. Should he say nice or not nice?

Watching this scene, Lu Ning's head began to shrink. Xiao Xue is just like Lu Piao's mother. He slowly moved to the side and *whoosh*, he entered into the inner yard.

Lu Piao turned around, wanting to seek aid from his dad, but only saw his dad running away. He felt depressed. Are you still my dad?

City Lord's Mansion

The City Lord, Ye Zong and several Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists were together, seems to discussing something.

"City Lord, there's news from Lord Ye Mo. Due to the climate change, the growing rate of demon beasts around Glory City is faster compared to previous years. We have to dispatch some people to hunt down those demon spirits to control the amount of demon beasts around Glory City. Otherwise, when those demon beasts grow up, they will be a great threat to our Glory City." One of the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists said. He's the number three within the City Lord's Mansion. His name's Ye Xiu. His cultivation is only below Ye Mo and Ye Zong.

Ye Zong was silent for a moment before nodding his head and said, "Yeah, we'll dispatch a portion of the demon spiritualists to hunt down those demon beasts. Good thing we have the elixirs from the Alchemist Association, making our strength grow quite a bit. Also, with the Nine Transformation Pill, we can greatly decrease our wounded and deaths." A figure appeared within Ye Zong's head. On this point, he has to admit that Nie Li has contributed to this. But when he thought of Nie Li trying to take the liberties of his daughter, Ye Zong began to have thoughts of tearing Nie Li apart.

"However, we have to be careful of those people from the Dark Guild," Ye Zong added. If they were to send demon spiritualists outside of the city, there's no guarantee that the Dark Guild won't take any action.

"Aside from this, Lord Ye Mo asked me to bring back one item. Please have a look!" Ye Xiu said, retrieving a book from his interspatial ring, "Lord Ye Mo found this from a very ancient cave. He has no idea what material this is composed of nor the words written on it."

Ye Xiu flipped open the book, and saw exquisite drafts appearing in his sight. It was filled with strange spell-like stuff, it also has pictures of all of the demon spirits.

A mysterious power blew out.

This power was extremely pure. Even Ye Zong did not feel such a pure power before.

"Where was this book obtained from?" Ye Zong's heart was slightly chilled as he looked over the book. He carefully examined it, but couldn't understand the words nor the drawings in the book.

"This was obtained when Lord Ye Mo dived deep into a demon beasts cave and got it from an expert's corpse. According to our speculations, when that expert was still alive, he had already reached the peak of Legend rank." Ye Xiu said. Ye Mo frequently went around exploring, and dive into some extremely dangerous place and inspect the situation outside Glory City. "That cave was too dangerous. Even Lord Ye Mo did not dare to stay for long, and retreated after he obtained this book."

Although he obviously knew that this book is a treasure, he doesn't know how to use this. Naturally, he felt depressed.

Ye Xiu thought of something and said with a little excitement, "Lord Ye Zong, I heard that recently, a genius teen appeared in Glory City that is able to understand some ancient books, including the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. Should we invite that teen over and have him take a look?"

Hearing Ye Xiu's words, Ye Zong's face immediately turned dark, "Don't mention him!"

Ye Xiu was somewhat surprised and asked, "Why?"

Ye Zong was extremely furious. In order to protect talents, he arranged Nie Li into the City Lord's Mansion. Who would have thought that he actually invited a wolf in. That brat actually dared to take the liberties of Ziyun. Because of some matters, he has no choice but to bear with it. Also, he has not settled that matter with Nie Li. Now he has to go beg him?

How can he pull his face down to do it?

Looking at Ye Zong's expression, Ye Xiu seems to understood something. That brat probably did something and angered Ye Zong. However, this matter is still extremely important. Ye Xiu slightly bowed and said, "City Lord, this item was obtained with Lord Ye Mo risking his life, it's definitely not an ordinary object. If we're able to crack the mystery on it, it'll also be good for the entire Glory City. I urge the City Lord to put down your personal grudges!"

Ye Zong was furious within his heart, but there is nothing he could do. Afterall, he's not someone who'd ignore the general interest. He waved his hand and said, "You'll go and invite him. But I'll not show myself in this matter!"

"Yes, City Lord!" Ye Xiu nodded his head and said, bowing as he left.

Nie Li's Yard

When Ye Xiu entered, he looked around. The conditions here were quite good. Ye Zong did not seem to have mistreated Nie Li.

As he lowered his head, he saw a six-seven year old girl currently practising while sitting cross-legged. A wave of soul force lingered around her.

Looking at this scene, Ye Xiu's heart felt a chill. With his eyes, he can see that this soul force is at least 3-star Bronze rank.

But this is just a six-seven year old girl!

Such a genius, if made known to others, would definitely shock Glory City!

Ye Xiu took in a deep breath. It's a good thing that such a genius is in the City Lord's Mansion. If it was made known to the Dark Guild, they would definitely do everything they can to eliminate her!

Just when Ye Xiu was preparing to walk inwards, a tall young teen walked out from inside. This teen is Nie Li.

Nie Li raised his head and looked at Ye Xiu. Although he felt the expert breath on Ye Xiu, Nie Li did not look a bit nervous. He only took a glance said, "Is there a matter that the number three of the City Lord, only beneath Lord Ye Mo and Ye Zong, Senior Ye Xiu came to visit me about?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Xiu was slightly stunned for a while. He never thought that he would be recognized with just a glance. By right, he should be frequently traveling around with Ye Mo, so he doesn't stay in Glory City that often. A young kid like Nie Li, by right, shouldn't recognize him.

Suppressing the shock within his heart, Ye Xiu slightly smiled and said, "Correct, that's me."


	107. Chapter 107 - Not free

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 107 – Not free**

Ye Xiu's gaze fell on Nie Li, looking him over. This teen in front of him the rumoured erudite and informed genius teen? Aside from being a little mature, he couldn't see anything special about him.

However, at this time, a metallic bodied bird slowly landed on Nie Li's shoulders.

Although this bird is made from metal, the eyes were bright and piercing. It seems to be filled with infinite wisdom. Using a look down gaze, it stared at Ye Xiu.

"That's a Soul Puppet!" Ye Xiu felt a chill in his heart. After following Ye Mo for so many years, he is considered very knowledgeable. Although he has heard of a Soul Puppet, he has never seen one before, not to mention the creating method of a Soul Puppet.

Only the one that created the Soul Puppet, can become the owner of the it.

Since Nie Li has a Soul Puppet, he must be the creator of the Soul Puppet. The method of creating a Soul Puppet has already been long lost, how did Nie Li do it? Furthermore, Nie Li's Soul Puppet wasn't as legends says. It doesn't have clouded eyes. Those spiritual eyes clearly told others that it has extremely high intellect.

If it were an ordinary teen, they would have already been scared stiff when knowing the number three of the Snow Wind Family came to visit; however, Nie Li was staring at him with a mysterious gaze, causing others to be astonished.

Ye Xiu began to be filled with curiosity in the teen in front of him.

"I heard that an erudite and informed teen appeared in our Glory City, so I came to have a look." Ye Xiu said, lightly smiling. He wasn't angry at Nie Li's attitude.

"It can't be that simple to have Senior Ye Xiu visit me." Nie Li casually said.

Is the teen in front of him really thirteen-fourteen year year old? Isn't this too monstrous?

Ye Xiu adjusted his attitude. He did not continue to treat Nie Li as a young teen and smilingly said, "I have a request."

Nie Li originally thought that Ye Xiu was sent here by City Lord Ye Zong to pass a message. Probably Ye Zong doesn't want to see him, therefore, Nie Li was wary against Ye Xiu. But since Ye Xiu is here to make a request himself, Nie Li will certainly help out. Afterall, Ye Xiu is the number three of the Snow Wind Family, Ye Ziyun's uncle.

"Senior Ye Xiu can just say it out straight. I will definitely answer anything I know. You're the uncle of Ziyun, which is also my uncle!" Nie Li said, patting his chest.

Hearing Nie Li's words, the corner of Ye Xiu's mouth twitched. He suddenly understood why Ye Zong was so furious. Nie Li is only a young teen, yet he already wants Ye Ziyun as his wife?

"Cough, cough." Ye Xiu dry coughed for a while, took out a book and said, "Nie Li, when Lord Ye Mo and I traveled, we found this thing. Can you take a look at what this is?"

When Ye Xiu took out that mysterious small book, Nie Li could feel that pure soul breath.

This object is definitely extraordinary!

"Let me have a look!" Nie Li slightly frowned. He carefully took the book from Ye Xiu and examined it.

The surface of this book was filled with all sorts of mysterious words, drawings and inscription patterns. It was extremely exquisite.

The Soul Puppet on Nie Li's shoulders also stared at that small book, not moving its gaze.

"What is this? It seems to be the language of the Sacred Empire." The Soul Puppet on Nie Li's shoulder spoke human language, scaring Ye Xiu.

This Soul Puppet can actually speak? Ye Xiu would never believe that the soul that was sealed within the Soul Puppet is the one of the five founders of Glory City, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan!

"You still claim to have a vast knowledge. This is not the language of Sacred Empire's Era. Although it was evolved from the Sacred Empire's Era, this is the language of the Woodland Empire after the destruction of Sacred Empire." Nie Li retorted.

"This, at least I guessed eighty-ninety percent of it…" Ye Yan quibble depressingly.

"What's the use of guessing eighty-ninety percent of it? Can you tell what this book is?" Nie Li rolled his eyes.

"It seems to be some kind of demon spirit control technique. This inscription pattern should be some kind of demon spirit manipulation inscription pattern." Ye Yan said, secretly proud. He is still able to recognize quite a lot of things in it.

Nie Li scoffed at Ye Yan's words, "I guess you are twenty-thirty percent correct. You don't know anything and still feel proud of it. This is no different than knowing nothing!"

Ye Yan was helpless. When he was alive, he was known to have an encyclopedic knowledge. But in front of Nie Li, he was criticised to nothing. He was unable to raise his old face and did not speak anymore.

Hearing Nie Li and Ye Yan's conversation, Ye Xiu was simply drenched in sweat. As a Soul Puppet, to be able to recognize twenty-thirty percent is already very good. When Ye Xiu and Ye Mo looked at this book, they were completely blanked. They couldn't even figure out the usage of this book.

Even so, that Soul Puppet was badly criticised by Nie Li. Doesn't that mean that, he and Ye Mo couldn't even be compared to a Soul Puppet? Ye Xiu's old face heated up.

Nie Li looked at the Ye Xiu, who couldn't wish for more than to dig himself into the ground and said, "Senior Ye Xiu, I'm not speaking about you!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Xiu even more have the intent on banging his head to death.

"I don't know where Senior Ye Xiu got this book from, but this book is no trivial item. Senior Ye Xiu has to carefully safeguard it. This book records an array named The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. It's able to control thousands to tens of thousands of demon beast that are Black Gold rank and above, creating a super array. Even Legend rank Demon Spiritualists, when entering this array, can be easily killed," Nie Li said, after closing and passing the book over to Ye Xiu.

When Ye Xiu and Ye Yan, whose soul was sealed in the Soul Puppet, heard Nie Li's words, they felt a chill in their minds.

Even Legend rank Demon Spiritualists can be easily killed? This array is a little too frightening.

Ye Yan slightly poundered. According to what he saw from the inscription pattern and drawings, it's exactly what Nie Li just said. At this moment, he is simply gazed at Nie Li with admiration. He can even recognize wordings from the Woodland Empire Era. Furthermore, he can see what the usage of the book was. Nie Li's knowledge is far greater than his.

It's a joke that he always thought of himself as having a vast knowledge. Thinking about it now, he was really ashamed.

Ye Xiu took the book from Nie Li's hands, thought for a moment and asked, "What would happen if there's a Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array near the City Lord's Mansion?"

"No one would able to break into the City Lord's Mansion, not even if it were dozens of Legend rank Demon Spiritualist," Nie Li said without hesitation. This Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array was no joke. Even if someone used the most basic refining method, it can deal with Legend rank Demon Spiritualists. If Nie Li were to give improvements to it, its power would simply be unimaginable.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Xiu was stunned for a moment and shockingly asked, "Really?"

Nie Li nodded his head and said, "I speak the truth."

"Then can you lay down this Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array?" Ye Xiu asked. The huge underground area beneath the City Lord Mansion can accommodate the whole population of Glory City. If they are able to put a Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array near the City Lord's Mansion, they can save everyone in distressing times.

"Indeed I can lay it down. Laying down a Ten Thousand Demonic Demon Spirit Array requires a huge amount of time, it's too exhausting. The materials needed is also very hard to gather. I'd need near ten thousand Black Gold rank Demon Spirits." Nie Li shook his head and said, "Also, I still have to practice."

"There's no problem in gathering ten thousand Black Gold rank Demon Spirits. How much time would be needed to complete it?" Ye Xiu asked. Such a powerful array, it would probably require at least ten to twenty years to finish laying it down, right? Even so, Ye Xiu already has made his heart well prepared for it.

As long as they are able to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array, no matter how much money it took, it would be worth it. This is simply a life-saving talisman!

Nie Li thought for a moment and said, "This will require a whole two months time."

"W…What? Two months?" Ye Xiu said, forgetting his prestige. He thought that he heard him incorrectly.

Nie Li raised his head, quizzically looked at Ye Xiu and asked, "What's wrong?"

Such a powerful technique array, even if he spent ten years time, Ye Xiu wouldn't find it long. Nie Li actually finds two months long? Two months time would be able to get another life-saving talisman for the Glory City? Thinking about it here, Ye Xiu felt excited.

He slightly cupped his hands and said, "As a representative of the City Lord's Mansion. I, Ye Xiu, request for your help making this Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array." Although the one standing in front is a thirteen-fourteen year old kid, at this moment, he didn't treat him as a kid.

Nie Li shrugged his shoulders,"I'm not free."

"Not free?" Ye Xiu was stunned for a moment and immediately said, "This array concerns the safety of Glory City. Being one of Glory City's member, how can…"

Before Ye Xiu finished speaking, Nie Li interrupted, "You are correct, I'm a member of the Glory City. But I don't have any obligation to help the City Lord's Mansion in this matter, right? It's not impossible to help you guys laying down this Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array, but Senior Ye Xiu, you can't be a representative of the City Lord's Mansion, right? If you want me to help you in laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Demon Spirit Array, at least get the City Lord himself to come and talk to me."

It's not impossible to help them lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array. Although Nie Li's cultivating speed is shocking, reaching Gold rank or even Black Gold rank would require at least half a year or longer. Using two month's time to make a life-saving talisman for Glory City isn't that bad.

However, in this matter, Ye Zong has to personally come and beg him. He was just beaten to the point of vomitting blood by Ye Zong, and now helping Ye Zong in laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Demon Spirit Array. He's not so easy to bully!

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Xiu was slightly stunned. He understood Nie Li's meaning and said, "Nie Li, as long as you are willing to help us to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Spirit Array, you will make a huge contribution to the entire Glory City. We can provide you with a large amount of training resources…"

"Wait!" Nie Li waved his hand and asked, "In Senior Ye Xiu's opinion, what training resources can the City Lord's Mansion provide me?"


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 108 – Exchanging with your daughter**

"Soul Nurturing Pill, Soul Concentrating Pill or even those in the legends, the Soul Tempering Pill, Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill and Nine Transformation Pill. We can get you get any pill you need. No matter what cultivation technique, as long as you want it, we can help you get it…" Ye Xiu proudly said. Within Glory City, is there anything that the City Lord's Mansion is unable to do?

Hearing Ye Xiu's words, the Soul Puppet looked at Ye Xiu as if he was an idiot.

As the Ancestral Founder of Glory City, there are many cultivation techniques in his hands that ordinary people can never imagine. But even so, he was still mocked by Nie Li. How can those garbage cultivation techniques in the City Lord's Mansion be compared to Nie Li's cultivation technique? Ye Xiu actually said that he'll provide cultivation techniques to Nie Li?

"Senior Ye Xiu, didn't the City Lord tell you when you returned to the City Lord's Mansion? All those elixir formulas were provided by me. If you need Soul Tempering Pill or related stuff, just let me know about it. I can still take out three to five thousand, and consider it a gift to Senior Ye Xiu." Nie Li said, shaking his hands.

Those elixir formulas in Glory City were all provided by Nie Li? Regarding this matter, only the President of the Alchemist Association, City Lord Ye Zong, and a few number of people know about this. Ye Xiu just returned and came over in a hurry with that mysterious small book. He has not heard of this from Ye Zong.

"This…"Ye Xiu was filled with embarrassment.

"Please pass a message over to Lord Ye Zong. It's possible to get me to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, however, I have a request." Nie Li said, lightly smiling.

"What request?" Ye Xiu's eyes lit up.

"I would like for me and my sister to be moved to Ye Ziyun's yard and live together with Ye Ziyun. Otherwise, I won't have any insight and will be unable to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array." Nie Li said, the corner of his mouth curled up.

"What?" Ye Xiu's eyes widened. He never expected that Nie Li would make this kind of requirement. He stared at Nie Li attentively for a long period of time. So Nie Li has his eyes on the City Lord's daughter, no wonder why when Lord Ye Zong heard of Nie Li's name, his face would darken.

How old is Nie Li? Perhaps he's maturing faster than the others? Does he already have knowledge of man-woman matters?

But isn't this request from Nie Li a little too unusual?

Ye Xiu gulped down a mouthful of saliva. If it was someone else, hearing such a requirement, Ye Zong would definitely beat him to death!

Ye Xiu was in a long silence. He bitterly smiled and said, "I can't make any decision regarding this matter. I have to get the approval of Lord Ye Zong!"

It was as though thousands of horses were running within Ye Xiu's heart. How is he going to mention this matter to Ye Zong? How can he tell Ye Zong that he can exchange his daughter for the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array? He can almost imagine Ye Zong's reaction when he heard this.

If they don't agree to it… but that Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array is simply too important.

If they agree to it, isn't it equal to sending Ziyun to the door?

How did he meet such a fella?

Carrying with him a laughing or crying mood, Ye Xiu left Nie Li's yard.

City Lord's Mansion's Main Hall

"What? Bastard, I'll tear him apart! He can give up on living through the night!" Hearing Ye Xiu's words, Ye Zong immediately flew into a rage. The armrest on his chair was crushed.

Veins were popping out of Ye Zong's arm. If he knew that Nie Li would be so "Give him an inch and he'll want a mile", he would have snapped that darn bastard in Ziyun's yard earlier!

"City Lord please pacify! Regarding this matter, it concerns the safety of hundreds of millions of citizens within Glory City! Please reconsider!" Ye Xiu hastily said, knowing that Ye Zong would have this kind of reaction.

"What Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array? It's obviously something that kid came up with! That kid used god knows what flowery words to cheat my daughter, and now he's trying to cheat me with a nonexistent thing, it's simply his wishful thinking!" Ye Zong's fury reached the peak.

Ye Xiu shook his head and said, "City Lord, I feel that that kid named Nie Li isn't lying. If he wanted to lie, he wouldn't be saying that he could lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array within two months time. Afterall, two months of time is extremely fast. If he's unable to lay down the array, he'll be exposed. Instead, he'll definitely say within three years, five years, or even longer for the array to be completed."

Ye Zong's mind was replaced with fury, completely losing his common sense. Ye Xiu in exchange, is rather calm.

"Even if he can lay the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, to have me to exchange it with my daughter, is simply impossible! Even if he knows how to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, but talking conditions with me, fat hope! I'll go to his yard now, if he doesn't put his heart into laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, then don't blame me for being impolite!" Ye Zong slapped on the table, got up, and walked towards the exit of the Main Hall.

Seeing Ye Zong's action, Ye Xiu's heart was shocked. He immediately followed up and said, "City Lord, please reconsider! This Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is made from ten thousand of Black Gold rank demon beasts. The array is definitely exquisite. If the one laying down has resentment and was to do something to it and an issue occurred from it in battle, what should we do then?"

"Ye Xiu, what you mean is to obediently send my daughter up?" Ye Zong was like an enraged lion.

Ye Xiu immediately followed up, "I definitely don't mean that. I've heard that this Nie Li seems to be fond of Yun Er. With Yun Er's current age, if it were any other family's direct descendent, she would already be married. Although this Nie Li doesn't have any power, with his talent and attainment in various aspects, he is suitable for Yun Er. Who knows, decades later he might be another Legend rank expert of Glory City! This youngster might be a good match for Yun Er!"

"Good match? Laughable! At such a young age, he's well versed in all kinds of swindling. Who knows what will happen to Yun Er if she marries him? Furthermore, I know that this kid is a womanizer on the outside. The Winged Dragon's Xiao Ning'er and Huyan Family's Huyan Lanruo. Hmph." Ye Zong furiously stared at Ye Xiu and solemnly said, "If you mention this matter again, don't blame me for falling out!"

Ye Xiu opened his mouth, bitterly smiled incessantly and could only shut his mouth. It seems that Ye Zong has prejudice against Nie Li. In Ye Xiu's view, Nie Li's character isn't that bad. Even if he's womanizing on the outside, so what? Who hasn't come from that time? Among the nobility of Glory City, aside from a small number, who doesn't have several wives? This is extremely normal. Even Ye Zong himself has two wives.

However, Ye Ziyun is Ye Zong's only girl. Convincing Ye Zong wouldn't be that easy.

Nie Li's Yard

The moment Ye Zong's feet stepped into Nie Li's yard, he heard a voice coming from within the yard, "Oh, Father-in-law. What wind blew you here?"

Hearing this sentence, Ye Zong staggered, almost tripping over the threshold. His whole body was trembling from anger.

Under normal circumstances, a Black Gold rank expert like Ye Zong can even shatter a giant stone with a kick, not to mention a small threshold! The current him is simply angered to the max by Nie Li, almost losing his common sense.

Hearing Nie Li's words and seeing Ye Zong's expression, Ye Xiu wanted to laugh but did not dare to. As the City Lord of Glory City, aside from Nie Li, who else would dare to say such words in front of Ye Zong? It's simply a miracle that Nie Li actually lived till now without dying. It's indeed one subdues another in this world!

Boom!

On Ye Zong's body, a powerful soul force burst forth. The current him has a face that's frightening black. Every step down the ground would carve a deep footprint on the ground, like a demon from hell.

Even Ye Xiu could feel the frightening pressure coming from Ye Zong. Ye Zong is really indeed the one with the strongest talent among the fifth generation of Snow Wind Family. Just a few years passed, and his cultivation has already reached the pinnacle of Black Gold rank, even Ye Xiu could only look from afar.

"City Lord…" Ye Xiu urgently called out. He's worried that Ye Zong wouldn't be able to control his anger and kill Nie Li. That would be a great loss to Glory City.

Ye Zong took two steps, and Nie Li who is standing afar at the steps could already feel a tsunami-like pressure blowing towards him.

Just when Ye Zong's pressure about to reach Nie Li's body, a solemn snort sounded. The Soul Puppet standing on Nie Li's shoulders spoke out in human language, "Ye Zong brat, I'm Ancestral Founder Ye Yan. Stop at once!"

Hearing these words, the Soul Force from Ye Zong's body stopped for a moment. His face was filled with confusion as the voice sounded a little familiar.

"Ye Zong brat, could you have forgotten me? You want me to give you the offense of going against your ancestor?" Ye Yan coldly snorted from within the Soul Puppet, "If I didn't teach you seven heart cultivating technique back in Heavenly Sacred Border, would you've been able to achieve what you are today?"

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan?" Ye Zong's gaze fell onto the Soul Puppet on Nie Li's shoulders.

At this moment, Nie Li's face had a hint of a sloppy smile, causing Ye Zong to be extremely angry.

Ancestral Founder Ye Yan said, "Correct, that's me."

Ye Zong's face turned even more black. It was dark beyond terrifying, "Nie Li, you're extremely daring. To seal the soul of Ancestral Founder Ye Yan into a Soul Puppet! That's simply unforgivable! If I don't kill you today, I will not be surnamed Ye!"

(T/N: Chinese takes pride in their surname, something that have been passing down since ancestral times. Therefore, if they say something that is related to their surname, is like a vow or some sort.)

"Presumptuous! If you're not surnamed Ye, what's your surname then?!" Ye Yan furiously snorted, "I willingly allowed my soul to be sealed within the Soul Puppet."

"Father-in-law is too serious. I have no idea how I caused father-in-law to be so angry, I'll apologize for it here today." Nie Li chuckled. However, his face didn't have any intent to apologize.

Seeing this scene, Ye Xiu was stunned for a few seconds. Ancestral Founder Ye Yan?

He couldn't be more familiar with Ancestral Founder Ye Yan. This is an extremely big secret in Glory City. Only him and those who passed the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border knows about it. There's an eternal soul within the Heavenly Sacred Border, and that is Ancestral Founder Ye Yan. He can also say that among many of the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists, many received guidance from Ancestral Founder Ye Yan.

But now, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan had actually come out of the Heavenly Sacred Border and was sealed within a Soul Puppet? What exactly is going on?


	109. Chapter 109 - Not a chance

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 109 – Not a chance**

Nie Li has entered the Heavenly Sacred Border before!

Could it be that at that time, Nie Li brought Ancestral Founder Ye Yan out of the Heavenly Sacred Border?

Ancestral Founder Ye Yan is in soul form. his soul wouldn't disperse as long as he is within the Heavenly Sacred Border.

However, Nie Li created a Soul Puppet and sealed Ancestral Founder Ye Yan's soul within the Soul Puppet. This is simply a great offense! But what caused them to be puzzled, is that Ancestral Founder Ye Yan actually said that he willingly allowed to have his soul sealed within the Soul Puppet!

What exactly is going on?

Although Ancestral Founder Ye Yan was sealed into the Soul Puppet, in Ye Zong and Ye Xiu's heart, he had an irreplaceable spot.

"Descendent Ye Zong, pays respects to Lord Ancestral Founder." Ye Zong slightly bowed.

"Descendent Ye Xiu, pays respects to Lord Ancestral Founder." Ye Xiu also has his manners.

If it wasn't for Ancestral Founder Ye Yan giving guidance to the next generation, Glory City would have already fallen. Not only is Ye Yan their ancestor, but also their master. How dare they be disrespectful?

"Lord Ancestral Founder, if Nie Li forced you, we'll kill that brat immediately and save your soul." Ye Zong furiously stared at Nie Li, his body had a terrible pressure.

However, at this moment, Nie Li's cultivation had already increased greatly compared to previously. Furthermore, he has the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, he is already not like the past. He only felt a little pressure from Ye Zong.

Ancestral Founder Ye Yan calmly said, "I willingly let my soul be sealed within the Soul Puppet. If you both still treat me as your ancestor, from today onwards, treat Nie Li like how you treat me!"

Ye Yan doesn't know of the relationship between Nie Li and Ye Zong. That vast knowledge of Nie Li's and that mysteriously powerful soul already has him thoroughly impressed. In his eyes, Nie Li is not a small kid, but a mysterious supreme expert. Therefore, at this moment, Ye Yan naturally spoke up for Nie Li.

Treat Nie Li as how they treat Ancestral Founder Ye Yan?

After hearing this, Ye Zong felt like eating flies. That terrible, uncomfortable feeling went throughout his body. One must know that the darned brat in front of him is the one that took liberties of his daughter. Furthermore, he still wants to live together with Ye Ziyun. Him not tearing Nie Li apart is already very polite and he still wants him to treat Nie Li as an important guest?

Not a chance!

However, the one standing behind Nie Li is an Ancestral Founder! Speaking of origins, everyone in the Snow Wind Family are the descendants of Ancestral Founder Ye Yan. Although there are ups and downs in between, the link between the bloodlines is undeniable. No matter what, Ye Yan is their ancestor. If he disobeyed Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, that would be defying his forefathers!

Seeing Nie Li's sloppy look, Ye Zong was simply going to explode but was unable to let it out.

Originally, Ye Zong came here to criticise Nie Li for his offence. However, once Ancestral Founder Ye Yan appeared, how can he still going to criticise Nie Li?

"Lord Ancestral Founder, I have other matters at hand, I'll be leaving first!" Ye Zong coldly snorted after taking a glance at Nie Li. He swept his sleeves, turned around and left.

What's the point of remaining when he's unable to find Nie Li for his offense? Waiting to be mocked by Nie Li?

Just when Ye Zong turned around, Nie Li smilingly said, "Father-in-law is leaving so fast. Please walk carefully, don't fall down!"

Just when Ye Zong about to step out of the threshold, he suddenly heard Nie Li's speech. Below his foot blanked, nearly tripping on the threshold. Firming his steps, Ye Zong's chest inflated and deflated. He's simply going hysterical. If he knew about this, he would have just slapped Nie Li to death on the wall earlier.

However, there isn't any regret pill in the world to eat.

Ye Zong let out two breaths and stormed out.

Looking from Nie Li and to Ye Zong's back figure, Ye Xiu didn't know whether to laugh or cry. With Ye Zong's self-constraint, he wouldn't be angry about small matters. It's just that Nie Li is just too provoking. However, Ye Zong also couldn't do anything to Nie Li.

With Ye Zong's temper, whether it's the City Lord's Mansion or the entire Glory City, his orders were absolute. There isn't anyone that dared to contradict him. Aside from Lord Ye Mo, no one could subdue him. However, it just so happens that Nie Li suddenly jumped out, and tightly suppressing Ye Zong.

It is indeed, one subdues the other in this world.

Even Ye Xiu secretly finds it funny. At the same time, a thought appeared in his heart. Nie Li is a little premature, however, whether it's his nature or talent, he is also second to none in the entire Glory City. Adding on to having Ancestral Founder Ye Yan as the matchmaker, he's still quite the good fit for Ye Ziyun.

However, the marrying of their daughters is an extremely cruel matter for a father to say. Ye Zong having that reaction is also normal. Furthermore, Nie Li gave Ye Zong a bad impression from the start.

Truth is, Nie Li only teased Ye Zong a little. Even if he had decided to have Ye Ziyun as his wife, he still decided to grow up slowly beside Ye Ziyun.

As for Ye Zong…

In his previous life, when Nie Li saw Ye Zong from afar, he would he scared to the point of having both of his legs trembling. In this life, there's some respect that was lacking within his heart. Even if Ye Zong made countless contributions for Glory City until he died in battle, but he wasn't a good father towards Ye Ziyun. Therefore, teasing him a little is also something interesting.

"Nie Li…" Just when Ye Xiu was preparing to speak.

Nie Li's face went stern and said, "I only have those terms. If he's unable to agree to it, then forget it. Not that I have any loss in it. If Ye Xiu still wishes to persuade me, then talk to Ancestral Founder Ye Yan."

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, the matter concerning the Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array…" Ye Xiu looked at the Soul Puppet in embarrassment, trying to get Ancestral Ye Yan to persuade Nie Li.

Ancestral Founder Ye Yan turned his head and said, "I don't know how to lay the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, what's the use of confiding to me?"

Ye Xiu froze on the spot, bitterly smiling incessantly. He immediately turned around and chased after Ye Zong. No matter what, he has to persuade Ye Zong. Afterall, the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is too important to Glory City.

Ye Zong is extremely furious. His powerful soul force swept out, making two trees beside the path whither from the pressure.

Ye Xiu hasn't seen Ye Zong so angry before, he immediately went up.

"Lord Ye Zong…"

"Don't bother me!" Ye Zong furiously roared, "I have to kill that kid today. I will cut his body into pieces, don't stop me!"

Ye Xiu mumbled within his heart. If you really want to kill Nie Li, you would have already done so. Why wait till now? He even got Ancestral Founder Ye Yan out, what else can you do?

Ye Zong stared at Ye Xiu, roared loudly, "Ye Xiu, you think that I don't dare to kill that kid? Even if he brought Ancestral Founder Ye Yan out, he thinks I'll be afraid of him."

Ye Yan hurriedly said, "Lord Ye Zong please pacify. With Lord Ye Zong's strength, killing Nie Li is easy. Except that you are someone with a big heart to not be bothering with him."

"Hmph." Ye Zong snorted, "That kid dares to have crooked ideas towards my daughter. He's simply a toad craving for swan flesh, not a chance! If he still has any intentions towards my daughter, I'll make him regret being born on this world!"

Although Ye Xiu is bitterly smiling in his heart, he still did not show it on his face. He rolled his eyes and said, "Lord Ye Zong, why don't we give up. We don't need that Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array anymore!"

Hearing Ye Xiu's words, Ye Zong's expression stunned. If Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array does have such a big effect, it could absolutely save the entire Glory City in crucial moments. If they don't need it anymore, isn't it a little pity? Although Nie Li has improper intentions towards Ye Ziyun, causing Ye Zong furious, but his words still have high credibility.

Ye Xiu sighed and said, "It's a pity that I only have an unfilial son. If I had a daughter, I could help Lord Ye Zong split his worries!"

Ye Zong's facial colour changed. He coldly snorted and said, "No matter what, I will definitely not send my daughter to him with my own hands!"

"Actually, Lord Ye Zong doesn't have to worry. I have a solution to that."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Ye Xiu immediately whispered in Ye Zong's ears. Ye Zong's tightened brows slowly released. He lightly nodded his head and said, "That's a good idea. We'll do it that way."

Ye Xiu grinned seeing that and immediately walked towards Nie Li's yard.

Nie Li looked at Ye Xiu, lightly smiled and said, "City Lord has agreed?"

Ye Xiu stunned for a moment. Nie Li seems to have predicted that he would come back and Ye Zong would agree to it. He air coughed and said, "Lord Ye Zong has indeed agreed to it."

Nie Li nodded his head and said to Nie Yu, "Xiao Yu, let's go. We're moving to your sister-in-law's yard."

"Okay," Nie Yu nodded, already carrying a big bag of luggage.

Nie Li is already prepared?

Ye Xiu was dumbfounded. He felt that there's an issue somewhere but was unable to say it out. Looking at Nie Li and Nie Yu walking towards Ye Ziyun's yard, he immediately quickened his steps and followed them.

Ye Ziyun's yard

At this moment, the long haired Ye Ziyun is quietly sitting on a big stone by the pond. Her silk clothing made her more charming. Those clear eyes of hers had a hint of sulk and sadness within. Looking at the pond, she let out a soft sigh. Her thoughts were in a mess.

The thought of Nie Li always teasing her whenever he's in front of her, always caused her to be angry, yet she couldn't help recalling him. He caused others to hate him, but when he's gone, her heart felt as though something was missing. The times when she was together with Nie Li, is very happy.

She then recalled her father. Is father still be mad about that day? If Nie Li continues to provoke her father, she's worried her father will be cruel to Nie Li…

She did not dare to think of the scene after that and sadly sighed. She has already decided not to see Nie Li again. Perhaps she's doomed to have no friends in her entire life. The friends by her side always leaves one by one.

Just when she's thinking that, the pond suddenly showed a figure. That funny face of his was staring at her eyes.

Ye Ziyun shook her head and muttered, "I must have not slept well last night, I'm hallucinating."


	110. Chapter 110 - Array

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 110 – Laying the Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array**

Hearing Ye Ziyun muttering to herself, Nie Li couldn't help finding it a little funny.

Nie Li waved his hands towards Ye Ziyun and said, smiling, "Ziyun, we meet again."

Ye Ziyun raised her head, her confused eyes landing on Nie Li. After being stunned for a moment, she jumped up like a grasshopper.

"Why are you here?" Ye Ziyun's eyes flashed with a touch of panic.

"Why can't I be here?" Nie Li chuckled and said, "I've decided to live here with Xiao Yu!"

Nie Li looked at his surroundings. His gaze fell on a small building that was beside Ye Ziyun's building and said, "We'll be living over there from now on."

Ye Ziyun immediately pushed Nie Li's arm, trying to make him leave and urgently said, "Nie Li, don't you want to live on anymore?! My father will kill you! You better leave, quickly! If you're caught by my father, you'll be dead!"

Ye Ziyun was still concern about him, making Nie Li's heart feel touched. He put on a mischievous smile, gave Ye Ziyun a surprise look and said, "Didn't you father tell you?"

Ye Ziyun was stunned for a moment and asked, "Tell me what?"

Nie Li slapped his forehead, pretending that he to have figured something out and said, "So you don't know about it!"

"Know about what?"

Ye Ziyun's actions paused for a moment.

"You father has already agreed."

"Agreed on what?"

Ye Ziyun became even more curious.

"He said that he'll marry you to me. The marriage will be on the morrow." Although Nie Li was laughing in his heart, he showed a serious expression.

"Ah?!" Ye Ziyun's eyes widened. Those clear eyes of hers were filled with amazement, "How is that possible?"

"Why isn't it possible? That day when I was caught by your father, after returning, I was captured by your father and was interrogated. I told him that the uncooked rice has been cooked. Although your father was furious, a household's scandal can't be spread out, so he got me to marry you tomorrow!" Nie Li said, with an innocent expression, "You father insisted on forcing me to, there is nothing I could do about it."

"You…How could you be like this!" Ye Ziyun's face was red from the anxiousness, and she stomped her foot, "We obviously did not…"

Ye Ziyun at this moment had a shy look that caused Nie Li's heart to swing. He began to recall everything from the past, making his thoughts complex. In this life, he will definitely not let her get away from him.

Nie Li tried his best to calm his mood down, stretched his hands out and said, "Regarding this matter, I didn't agree to it at first, but since Father-in-law is already like this. Although I'm reluctant, but I can still put up with it."

"Reluctant? Put up with it?" Ye Ziyun stared at Nie Li, "Nie Li, do you mean I'm not worthy enough for you?" Ye Ziyun was so angry, she stepped on Nie Li's foot.

Nie Li immediately held onto his foot in exaggeration and yelled, "Of course you're worthy. How could you not be worthy?"

"You…" Ye Ziyun's cheeks were reddening. She realised that she had, once again, jumped into Nie Li's trap.

Seeing Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's ruckus, Ye Xiu couldn't help smiling. He has watched Ye Ziyun grew up. Due to her noble identity, she didn't have many friends. Aside from always submerging herself in training, she didn't talk much to her peers. He hasn't seen such a bright smile on Ye Ziyun's face in such a long time now.

Ye Xiu thought that Nie Li and Ye Ziyun already have a relationship. Only that Ye Zong didn't allow the two of them to be together, which led to the conflict thereafter. If this is the case, then he has the need to convince Ye Zong to marry Ye Ziyun to Nie Li. Afterall, the daughter has to be married, no matter what and no matter how unwilling the father is.

What Ye Xiu doesn't know is that, what Ye Ziyun has for Nie Li is only the feelings of a friend. From start to end, it was Nie Li that shamelessly stuck to her side. Because Ye Ziyun is thin-skinned, she does not know how to reject him.

"Okay, I cannot continue to talk to you right now. Need to go take a look at my room. For the time being, I'll be staying here. If the room is bad, I won't be willing to stay in it."

Nie Li looked at the surroundings and his gaze fell onto the building that Ye Ziyun lives in. His eyes lit up and started walking towards Ye Ziyun's building.

Seeing this scene, Ye Ziyun immediately panicked. She already had Nie Li barged into her room before. Regarding that matter, she's still unable to forget it. She has already decided to not see Nie Li anymore, however, she never thought that Nie Li would come and barge into her room again.

Living together with Nie Li in one room?

Ye Ziyun became depressed from the thought of it. Usually, Ye Ziyun is calm and gentle. She talks to others very gently and softly. She's also very polite when interacting with others. But at this moment, she was no longer able to remain calm.

Her face flushed red. She grabbed a sharp sword and placed it on her white neck. She stared at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, I will definitely not let you live in my room. If you want to go in, I'll…"

"Why are you being so agitated. I didn't say that I'll live in your room. You're not even allowing me to have a look at it? So petty. I'll return to my own room," Nie Li said, laughing. He carried his luggage and walked towards the building beside Ye Ziyun's.

As she watched Nie Li's back figure, Ye Ziyun became stunned, her cheeks were heating up. She realised that she was once again fooled by Nie Li.

Nie Li is simply too irritating.

But even so, to able to see Nie Li again in the future is really great. Ye Ziyun's eyes were covered by a layer of fog. Her heart was too lonely; therefore, to have a person like Nie Li to bother her is great. Even though Nie Li always does things that upsets her. Yet, she misses it when Nie Li wasn't around.

What is this feeling? Even Ye Ziyun herself wasn't clear about it.

In recent days, there's been sour feelings, sweet feelings, cries and laughter. She was able to feel her own presence.

Nie Li whistled as he walked to the building beside Ye Ziyun's, pointed towards the opposite building and said, "Xiao Yu, you'll be living over there."

Nie Yu looked at the building far away and pouted. There are obviously rooms in Big Brother Nie Li's room, why does he want her to live in the opposite building?

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Xiu immediately interrupted and said, "Xiao Yu is still so small, living with you is better. You can continue to take care of her as usual!"

Nie Li looked at Ye Xiu, and blinked his eyes. That sharp gaze of his seems to see through everything.

Ye Xiu felt a little awkward and was uncomfortable. He turned his gaze away.

How could Nie Li not realise their plan? Ye Zong couldn't have been at ease with letting Ye Ziyun live with Nie Li. Ye Zong probably had his own preparations, since he agreed so easily. Tonight, Ye Zong would probably move to the opposite building to monitor Nie Li.

Nie Li had already expected that Ye Zong would do this. Even though he knew that he would be monitored, he still wanted to live in Ye Ziyun's yard because Nie Li knows that Ye Ziyun is really lonely. Her mother died early, leaving her with only her father. However, her father was too busy with his daily matters, and would only meet her a few times a month. She was extremely lonely, which caused others to pity her.

Nie Li wasn't thinking of taking advantage of Ye Ziyun. In his heart, she's already in an irreplaceable position. He only wishes for Ye Ziyun to live happily.

As for the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he'll help them lay it down. Afterall, it doesn't require that much effort.

Ye Xiu went after Nie Li and said, "Let's begin laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array."

"Why the rush? I just got here, and I haven't even rested yet."

"As a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, you wouldn't feel tired even if you stayed up all night without sleep for seven days and seven nights…" Ye Xiu said, "Laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is a big matter."

"It's a big matter for you. For me, it's not anything big. We'll talk after I've rested. Go gather the materials first. Gather all the required Black Gold rank demon beasts."

"There are Black Gold rank demon beasts already prepared."

"The ten strongest weapons…"

"Are also ready…" Ye Xiu looked at Nie Li eagerly.

No matter what materials were needed for the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, Ye Xiu would replied that they already have them. This caused Nie Li to stare at Ye Xiu with discontent. Such hard to find materials has already been gathered. The City Lord's Mansion really is rich, since they basically have almost everything.

What Nie Li isn't aware of is, back when the demon beast horde swept the entire continent, a large amount of experts were continuously being hunted and escaped to Glory City. They also brought many unimaginable treasures. These treasures were mostly gathered in the City Lord's Mansion.

"Fine, in that case, let's begin laying down the array." Nie Li said, depressingly. He took out a map and said, "This is the general outline of the City Lord's Mansion."

Ye Xiu looked at Nie Li in shock. This is only the general outline? It's already very detailed! Since the City Lord's Mansion is heavily guarded, no maps should've leaked out. How did Nie Li get such a complete map?

Guessing what Ye Xiu was thinking about, Nie Li said, "I got Ancestral Founder Ye Yan to fly above the City Lord's Mansion and draw this map."

So that's the case! Ye Xiu understood. The City Lord's Mansion is so heavily guarded, that it's hard for ordinary people to enter. But which guard in the City Lord's Mansion would guard against a bird?

"Right, where's Ancestral Founder Ye Yan?" Ye Xiu just realized that when Nie Li came over, he did not bring Ancestral Founder Ye Yan along.

"I have him flying outside of Glory City to search for the location of the Dark Guild." Nie Li said. The Dark Guild is very secretive. It's hidden within Glory City for hundreds of years, and was growing stronger and stronger. They have also opened an additional underground kingdom outside of Glory City.

Glory City's various families wanted to annihilate the Dark Guild many times, but were unable to find the lair of Dark Guild. Even the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Ye Mo couldn't do a thing about the Dark Guild.

"Oh." Ye Xiu nodded. He's secretly speechless. What method did Nie Li use to get Ancestral Founder Ye Yan to be so obedient?

Back in the days when they entered the Heavenly Sacred Border, they were lectured miserably by Ancestral Founder Ye Yan. They weren't even able to raise their heads from his scolding. And now, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan actually listens to Nie Li. He was even helping him run errands, this is simply unbelievable!


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 111 – This is what you've said**

Nie Li began giving a layout regarding the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. After receiving Nie Li's instructions, Ye Xiu began preparing the variety of materials needed. The City Lord's Mansion became very busy. Some of the places were torn down, others had bricks laid down, and some places had inscription pattern drawn on them.

Aside from Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and a small amount of people, everyone else didn't even know what was going on in the City Lord's Mansion.

As the sky began to darken. The moon and the stars began to brightly shine.

Nie Li was strolling within the garden. Looking from afar, he could see a white dressed girl within the mercury moonlight, like a moonlit fairy. She stood still, and was shrouded in a white mist. Within the white mist, was a vague form of a humanoid demon spirit. That demon spirit wore white. It was extremely elegant and wore a crown on her head, like a queen.

This is Ye Ziyun's Snow Queen demon spirit!

As one who devoured countless demon spirits and reached a God level growth rate, the Snow Queen's strength is extremely frightening. The yard was shrouded in a chilling air.

Although this chilled air seemed gentle, if Ye Ziyun attacks, this chilled air will form into biting cold ice blades.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li lightly smiled. The merging between Ye Ziyun and the Snow Queen was getting better and better. From the aura within the chilled wind, Nie Li can feel that Ye Ziyun has mastered at least two combat abilities. With those two combat abilities, plus her own cultivation, even a 3-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist couldn't be her opponent.

Nie Li walked towards Ye Ziyun, feeling the soul force changes from Ye Ziyun.

At the corner of another small building, a figure was standing still. The moonlight was shining on his face. That person is Ye Ziyun's father, Ye Zong.

Ye Zong, at the moment, was unable to calm his surging emotions for a long time.

Previously, he felt that Ye Ziyun's cultivation was raised by a whole lot; furthermore, he didn't know where she got a Snow Queen demon spirit from. He never imagined that Ye Ziyun's cultivation would improve so rapidly. In the past, Ye Ziyun had always been letting him down. She did not inherit his powerful cultivation talent. She had so much training resources and yet, she was still unable to reach 1-star Bronze rank. Although she excelled a lot more compared to her peers, as the City Lord's daughter, it's far from enough.

But now, Ye Ziyun's cultivation speed is a little too frightening. From her soul force, Ye Zong can tell that Ye Ziyun's cultivation has already reached 5-star Silver rank. Furthermore, the Snow Queen that Ye Ziyun has integrated with, seems to be several times stronger than an ordinary Snow Queen demon spirit. If she were to engage in battle, even 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualists couldn't be her opponent!

Ye Zong is very confused. Although he's very busy and unable to even meet with his daughter for months due to work, he is still very concerned about Ye Ziyun. He's been well informed of her cultivation speed by Aunt Xue, who is in charge of taking care of Ye Ziyun. Sometime ago, she hadn't even reach 1-star Bronze rank. How is it that in just such a short amount of time, her cultivation already reached 5-star Silver rank?

This is simply challenging his cognitive limit!

Such a talent even caused him to be ashamed. When he, himself, got from 1-star Bronze rank to 5-star Silver rank, it took several years time!

What makes him even more shocked is that, among many demon spirits, the Snow Queen demon spirit is extremely powerful and rare. Within the entire Glory City, there are only a few dozen of them. Not to mention that Ye Ziyun's Snow Queen is very special. The chance of meeting such a powerful demon spirit is one in a million.

At the same time of feeling shocked, he's also pleased with Ye Ziyun. No one other than him understands the situation of Glory City. Every moment, every second, there are dangers of destruction of the city. Continuously thinking of Glory City's situation caused him to unable to sleep soundly. He was contributing without limit to Glory City, just to let his family and all the citizens of Glory City feel safe. As the daughter of the City Lord, there are many who will protect her, but she can only be truly safe when her cultivation is stronger.

He's also extremely happy that Ye Ziyun's cultivation rose so fast. He recalled her mother, those wrinkled eyes of his flashed with a few tears.

After Nie Li's previous matter, the awkwardness between father and daughter has yet to be resolved. They have already not spoken for a long time. He's prepared to take the initiative to have a chat with Ye Ziyun, to know more about his own daughter's heart matters. Just when he was about to step out, a figure entered his sight. That figure, is the currently walking Nie Li. Ye Zong's face immediately darkened and he snorted.

Nie Li was butt naked in Ye Ziyun's room at that time, that's simply unforgivable. If it wasn't for the person behind Nie Li, Ye Zong could slap Nie Li dead to the wall. In the end, not even a few days had passed before he was blackmailed by Nie Li with the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

For the overall benefit of Glory City, Ye Zong had no choice but to take a step back and let Nie Li live here. However, in order to be assured he won't do anything to her, Ye Zong decided to move here to monitor him. He's itching to kick Nie Li far away. Even though he's furious, he can only endure it. Afterall, Nie Li still needs to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array!

'I'll see what you are planning. If you dare to do anything to Ziyun, even at the risk not having the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, I'll have to fix you!' Ye Zong fiercely thought.

Ye Ziyun doesn't seem to have noticed Ye Zong's presence. Afterall, Ye Zong is a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. With his intention to conceal himself, it's extremely hard to be detected.

Feeling that someone was approaching, Ye Ziyun's eyelashes slightly moved and opened her eyes.

"It's you…" Seeing Nie Li, not knowing why, she felt some panic in her heart. Her cheeks flashed a hint of red. That shy look of hers made her even more charming.

"Good evening." Nie Li chuckled, winking towards Ye Ziyun.

"Why have you come….." Ye Ziyun lowered her head to avoid Nie Li's gaze. She unconsciously took a step back. Nie Li's presence made her nervous. Afterall, it's night and a boy and girl are alone in the yard. Ye Ziyun doesn't dare to stay in her building in case Nie Li slips in. In contrast, staying in the yard to practise allowed her to be a little at ease.

Nie Li stopped his tracks at roughly around three meters from Ye Ziyun. His keen sense felt an aura at the corner of the yard. The corner of his mouth couldn't help smiling. Even though Ye Zong can fool Ye Ziyun by hiding his aura, he can't escape from Nie Li!

"I just finished my meal, came out for a walk and saw you here training, so I came over." Nie Li said, smiling.

Ye Ziyun raised her head, looked at Nie Li and then lowered her head again. She sorrowly sighed and said, "Nie Li, I don't know what method you used to convince Uncle Ye Xiu to bring you here. But no matter what, lets not meet anymore in the future."

"What…You don't want to see me?" Nie Li's face had a heartbroken expression, "Indeed, children of families like yours are indeed unwilling to be friends with commoners like me."

"That's not that case…." Seeing Nie Li's expression, Ye Ziyun immediately waved her hands and explained. She's kind hearted, naturally, she isn't willing to let Nie Li be heartbroken, "Nie Li, although you're a little weird and a little….too straightforward. I know that you're a kind person, whether to me or your other friends. Otherwise, you wouldn't help me like this. Although you would often come and bother me, I don't find you hateful at all. It's the opposite. I wished that you'd come and bother me. Because in this huge City Lord's Mansion, I would often feel a deep loneliness. Only Aunt Xue could talk to me. I once had a good friend, and that's Ning'er. But after that, she never came here anymore. Aside from her, you're my second good friend."

"But you understand this. My father will definitely not let us be together." Ye Ziyun sadly said.

Nie Li's eyes took a glance at the corner far away, coldly snorted and said, "I have to say, Ye Zong is not qualified to be a father. He puts you alone in this yard, makes you live alone and not even lets you have a friend to speak with. He doesn't deserve to be a father!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Zong, who is standing in the shadow, wasn't even a bit furious. Had a deep sadness and pain showing in his eyes.

"Nie Li, I forbid you to say that about my father. He had no choice. As the City Lord of Glory City, his every decision concerns the safety of Glory City. He's also busy with many matters daily, therefore, he was unable to care for me. I have to train diligently, and become a powerful Demon Spiritualist to help Lord Father to share his burden. In the past, no matter how hard I tried, my cultivation would only slowly improve. Thanks to you…" Ye Ziyun gratefully looked at Nie Li. Nie Li's grace to her, she'll use everything to return them.

Feeling that Ye Ziyun was about to say something she wasn't supposed to say, Nie Li waved his hand and said, "Let's not mention this anymore. Ye Zong is your father, naturally, you'll listen to him. Earlier on, he injured me. I still have to settle it with him! Giving you face, I shall not pursue about that."

Ye Zong was choked with emotion after hearing what Ye Ziyun just said, but after hearing Nie Li's words, he immediately went furious. Who exactly is going to settle with who? You were in my daughter's room butt naked. You still have something to settle with me?

Ye Zong could be considered to have experienced how shameless Nie Li was!

Nie Li smiled and said, "I'll be staying here awhile. Don't worry, your father won't do anything to me. He still needs me to help him lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. For the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he has already sold you to me."

"Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, what's that?" Ye Ziyun widened her bright eyes.

Nie Li said, "The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is made from ten thousand Black Gold rank demon spirits and various inscription patterns. Once the lay down is complete, when it's activated, the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, will be able to stop even dozens of Legend rank Demon Spiritualists from attacking."

"So that's the case." Ye Ziyun stunned for a moment and said, "No wonder why my father agreed…"

"You've now seen your father's real face. For Glory City, he's willing to give up anything." Nie Li of course, did not forget to agitate the currently hidden Ye Zong a little and wickedly smiled within his heart.

Hearing Nie Li's words, anxiousness immediately covered Ye Zong's face. He naturally wouldn't sell his daughter just for a Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array. He was just about to show himself and explain to Ye Ziyun, but then he saw Ye Ziyun's expression went stern. She raised her head and seriously, solemnly said, "Nie Li, if you are really able to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array for Glory City's safety, your contribution would be limitless. Even if my father…I'll also have no complaints. Not to mention staying in my yard, if…if this means making me your girlfriend, I'll also agree." Ye Ziyun's cheeks slightly reddened, but had a firm look on her face.

Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun. his heart was filled with softness. Like father like daughter. For Glory City, they are willing to sacrifice themselves. He chuckled and said, "This is what you said, you can't go back on your words."


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 112 – Talk with me**

Hearing Nie Li's speech, Ye Zong's face turned green. Speaking bad about him when he's not around is bad enough, but he actually still bluffed the innocent Ziyun. This is simply devoid of conscience and sanity! If he didn't need Nie Li to help him lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he would have already shown himself and teach Nie Li a harsh lesson.

Ye Ziyun had a sad expression on her face and said to Nie Li, "Nie Li, don't misunderstand my father. My father is actually a very good person. I know he wishes to spend more time with me, however, he is afterall, the City Lord. He's shouldering the lives and deaths of many within Glory City and doesn't dare to slack for a moment. Although he doesn't spend much time with me, he's still my most respected, most admired person. I only hate myself for being too weak, and being unable to share his burdens…"

After hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Ye Zong, who had been hiding at a corner, entered into long silence. His nose felt slightly sour. In front of his daughter, he's always been a strict father. He knows that what he has done is far from enough. He feels that he owes Ye Ziyun too much. When he heard of Ye Ziyun's words today, his heart was unable to calm down for a long time. So this is Ye Ziyun's true thoughts.

"Nie Li, I originally thought that with my talent…I feared that I wouldn't be able to reach my father's height. When you imparted the cultivation technique to me and gave me a Snow Queen demon spirit, my strength underwent a drastic transformation, allowing me to achieve my dreams. Although my father will never agree for us to be together, in order to repay you, I will agree to three of your requests. No matter what request it is, as long as it's something I can accomplish, I will not deny it." Ye Ziyun suddenly realised something, making her cheeks flush red. However, she proudly stuck her chest out, her clear eyes were filled with firmness.

Since young, her father has taught her that in life, grace must be repaid. Furthermore, they must also have good faith and do whatever they've promised.

Ye Zong frowned his brows. His heart was moved. So the reason for Yun Er's cultivation rising so fast is because of Nie Li's guidance. This caused his view of Nie Li to change a little. It seems that Nie Li still treats Yun Er quite well.

"Really? No matter what the request is, you'll won't reject it?" Nie Li suddenly revealed an evil smile and walked towards Ye Ziyun.

Seeing the full of meaning smile of Nie Li's, and walking towards herself, Ye Ziyun inexplicably took a step back in panic. Her cheeks turned even more red. What is Nie Li going to do? Scenes emerged within her brain. But she realised something, she raised her chest. Since she has promised to fulfil three of Nie Li's requests, she have to keep her promise. Otherwise, she'll be looked down on by others.

Nie Li walked, step by step, to the side of Ye Ziyun and lowered his head to look at Ye Ziyun. Ye Ziyun, at this moment, was charmingly shy. Those slightly pursed lips, crystal sparkling nose, and smart eyes are particularly attractive. Like ripe grapes that made others want to bite into them.

She wore a white dress, and her chest was bundled with a white ribbon, revealing that lovely figure of hers. Her skirt fluttered in the wind, like a fairy in the night, while a girl's fragrance blew over.

She is an extremely charming girl!

Scenes of his previous life slowly emerged within Nie Li's brain, causing him to feel tender in his heart. At this moment, he really wanted to embrace this jade figure!

Feeling Nie Li's closing, and that unique atmosphere, Ye Ziyun became even more flustered. Her heart was beating even faster, even that jade-like white neck had a touch of red.

A hint of a charming atmosphere surrounded the two people.

The night, at this moment is simply wonderful!

Ye Zong, who was within the darkness, was watching Nie Li approach Ye Ziyun with that frivolous expression, caused all those change of views he had of Nie Li to instantly turn to nothing. Veins popped from his arms. If Nie Li were to lay a finger on Yun Er, he will not hesitate to beat Nie Li up to the point that even his mother wouldn't be able to recognize him!

Nie Li greedily inhaled the breath of Ye Ziyun's body. His eyes flashed with a hint of loneliness and sadness. Many times, he would worry that everything in front of him at the moment was only a dream. Every night, he would often be woken by nightmares. The scenes of Ye Ziyun dying, soaked his pillow with tears of regret.

Ye Ziyun will never know how eternal Nie Li's love for her is. His countless encounters with death and those hundreds of years of loneliness. Only recalling Ye Ziyun would make him feel warmth within his heart. That kind of feelings, is deep in the bone marrow.

Upon returning back, he felt blessed; but at the same time, he's afraid of losing everything before him. Which is why he couldn't stop raising his own strength, as well as those by his side. It's all in order for them to have the power to protect themselves when the crisis arrives.

No matter what, he will definitely not let these people before him vanish.

Standing so close to Ye Ziyun, he could truly feel her existence. Nie Li yearns to embrace her, to talk their hearts out with each other. However, after he let out a deep sigh from within his heart, he kept all those feelings back. If he were to embrace Ye Ziyun at this moment, he'll definitely scare the heck out of her, right?

The corner of Nie Li's mouth slightly upturned. He went up close to Ye Ziyun's ear and slowly said, "My first request is, I want you…" When Nie Li said 'you', he purposely dragged it.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun's body shivered, both of her hands were trembling. She guessed that Nie Li would definitely mention that kind of request. Although it's not allowed morally, but since Nie Li graced her with so much, and she said that she'll fulfil three of Nie Li's requests; naturally, she'll not reject it.

If it's Nie Li, she wouldn't find it hard to accept it within her heart too.

Although she thought this way, her heart was in a whirl.

"Small beast, let's see if I don't put you to waste!" Ye Zong's fists were gripped to the point that they were crackling. He was simply going to explode. His Black Gold rank aura was emitting out from his body, ready to explode at any moment. If a Black Gold rank expert were to take any action, this entire yard would be leveled!

Ye Ziyun's slender white hands were on her chest, trembling. Her heart was also beating wildly. Her cheeks were blushing red, making her to look even more charming. Her heart was filled with contradictions and struggles.

Feeling Ye Zong's violent aura, Nie Li knew that this is far enough. If he were to continue, Ye Zong would explode.

Nie Li stretched his waist and smilingly said, "I want you…to talk with me."

"Talk with you?" Ye Ziyun's right hand stopped within the air. She was dumbfoundedly looking at Nie Li.

"What do you want me to do otherwise?" Nie Li asked, his gaze fell onto Ye Ziyun's blushing cheeks. He opened his mouth and looked at Ye Ziyun in shock, "Could it be that you thought I would want to do that with you? Do I look like an indecent person?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun simply wanted to dig a hole and throw herself in it. She originally thought that Nie Li would make an inappropriate intention to her, wanting to…ever since she was born into the Snow Wind Family, she has seen many things that have happened between families. Thirteen years old is already at the marriageable age. Therefore, she naturally had knowledge regarding those matters.

If Nie Li is a decent person, then is she not one? Nie Li is definitely making her misunderstand on purpose!

"Nie Li, I hate you!" Ye Ziyun then understood, she was fooled by Nie Li. Out of resentfulness, she mercilessly stepped on Nie Li's foot then turned around and ran away. Nie Li is simply too irritating, he definitely did that on purpose.

Thinking back of all those messed up thoughts within her heart, Ye Ziyun's heart was disorderly fluttered.

"Owwww!" Although it doesn't hurt, Nie Li still held onto his leg and screamed. Looking at Ye Ziyun's fleeing figure, he shouted, "Hey, didn't you say that you'll fulfil my request? Why are you not having a talk with me and running away?"

"Talk to yourself!" Ye Ziyun snorted and her voice sounded. She had already entered into her building.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's delicate back figure disappear at the door, Nie Li's mood went up, and he happily whistled.

Ye Zong, who was at the corner, was already on the verge of bursting out. But after seeing the current situation, he was stunned for a good while and kept his violent aura back. If Nie Li were to do anything bad towards Ye Ziyun, he would definitely take action. But now, he doesn't even have the reason to take action. Only now did he realise that he was also fooled by Nie Li! Seeing the far away whistling Nie Li, he felt powerless.

Nie Li is simply unable to be measured with common sense.

What kind of person is Nie Li? Even he couldn't figure it out.

One must know that Nie Li is only a thirteen-fourteen year old brat, how hard is it to figure him out?

Thinking back, although Nie Li was a little public with his actions, and was out of the line, in terms of character, he's still not that bad.

But even so, he's still a little worried. Ye Ziyun is usually pure hearted, spirited, and smarter than many others. But now, she was completely teased by Nie Li. He still has to observe for sometime before he knows if Nie Li has any bad intentions.

Ye Zong's figure slowly disappeared into the darkness.

Feeling Ye Zong's aura disappear, the corner of Nie Li's lips lightly smiled. He is only teasing Ye Zong a little. This father-in-law who's always had that one stern face is too boring. Being in the City Lord's Mansion, focusing on training, occasionally teasing Ye Ziyun and irritating Ye Zong is still interesting.

Since Ye Zong has already left, then he'll begin his training.

Nie Li thought within his heart, found a stone and sat down. Nie Li's aura was blending in with the darkness. The Fanged Panda and The Shadow Devil demon spirit are within Nie Li's soul realm, constantly huffing. Nie Li's thoughts were connected with the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword was flashing with lightning. That lightning looked soft and gentle, but in fact, it contained a violent raging power. Once Nie Li uses the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to attack, that power would be extremely terrifying.

If Ye Zong were to feel that aura on Nie Li, he will definitely be inexplicably shocked because Nie Li's current soul force has already thoroughly surpassed the achievement limits of his age. However, Nie Li hid his soul aura. Even if it's the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist like Ye Zong, he would have a difficult time detecting it.

Gradually, Nie Li entered into the selfless realm of training.


	113. Chapter 113 - Of course it was on purpos

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 113 – Of course it was on purpose**

Time flew by, Nie Li has been staying in Ye Ziyun's yard for seven days now. During these seven days, aside from training and laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he'd occasionally talk with Ye Ziyun. Nothing special happened.

Nie Li's cultivation has also leveled out at 5-star Silver rank. A 5-star Silver rank breaking through to Gold rank is an extremely difficult process. Ordinary people would need the perfect opportunity in order to make a breakthrough. However, for Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, and the rest it's just a matter of time.

The yard is filled with bird chippings and fragrant flowers. The environment is extremely beautiful and secluded.

In order to guard against Nie Li, Ye Zong was forced to move his office to this yard. Although he's busy everyday, Ye Zong would occasionally use his soul force to sweep through the entire yard, making sure that Nie Li did not do anything outrageous.

Although Ye Zong felt a little mentally exhausted from handling official matters and guarding against Nie Li, he did not relax a bit.

Ye Xiu suddenly rushed in.

"City Lord, President Gu Yan seeks an audience," Ye Xiu said, bowing his body.

"Oh? President Gu Yan is here? Hurry and bring him in," Ye Zong immediately said. Although the Alchemist Association of the past was also highly valued, they did not have any high positions. However, because of the new few elixirs, President Gu Yan's position in Glory City doesn't have much difference from Ye Zong.

A moment later, President Gu Yan, wearing a grey robe, walked in. He raised his head and looked at Ye Zong, slightly bowed and said, "Respects to the City Lord."

"President Gu Yan, no need to be so polite. In here, treat it as your home," Ye Zong said, smiling. His gaze swept passed Gu Yan's face and surprisingly asked, "President Gu Yan, you seem to have something important to say. I wonder, what matter brings your trip here?"

Gu Yan glanced the surroundings, appearing to be extremely cautious.

"President Gu Yan, rest assured. Everyone here is one of us. Even Black Gold rank experts wouldn't be able to get here." Ye Zong's heart slightly chilled. President Gu Yan seems to be so cautious, fearing that something big has happened.

Gu Yan's expression went solemn and he looked at Ye Zong. After being silent for a moment, he said, "I'm not sure if these words should he said, but if it's not said, I fear that the consequences will be severe."

"President Gu Yan, there's no harm in speaking the truth."

President Gu Yan nodded his head and said, "Previously, my Alchemist Association has been suspecting that the Sacred Family has forbidden secrets with the Dark Guild. Some time ago, the Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family, Shen Ming, lead some people to assault Nie Li but was captured. Under our Alchemist Association's interrogation, he confessed some of the Sacred Family's acts."

"Something like this happened?" Ye Zong's brows locked tight, "With just Shen Ming's testimony alone, I'm afraid that it's not enough to determine whether if there is collusion between the Sacred Family and Dark Guild. There has to be solid evidence!"

Gu Yan raised his head, looking stern, and said, "After Shen Ming confessed this, we understood that it's not enough without any evidence. Thereafter, the Sacred Family suddenly purchased a huge amount of pills from us. Within the batch of pills, we placed a Soul Tracking Pill and sent someone with the Three-headed hound demon beast to track them. In the end, we confirmed that these elixirs are going towards the Dark Guild."

If that's the case, then the Sacred Family won't be able to escape suspicion.

"The Sacred Family's forces are deeply rooted in Glory City, just confirming these are useless. Even if Shen Ming were to testify, it also wouldn't be able to shake the Sacred Family's position." Ye Zong went silent for a moment. President Gu Yan wouldn't come and slander the Sacred Family for no reason, "I will send someone to investigate this matter."

Ye Zong looked at Ye Xiu and said, "Ye Xiu, you are in charge of this matter."

"Yes!" Ye Xiu immediately nodded his head and replied.

Gu Yan said with a little worry, "Previously, when we investigated the Sacred Family, we had already aroused their attention. Lord Ye Xiu, you have to be careful."

"I understand." Ye Xiu nodded. The Sacred Family already has three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists. Not to mention there's still a more powerful, hidden Dark Guild. Even he did not dare to be careless in this matter.

After talking awhile, Gu Yan left.

"Ye Xiu, I'm sorry that I have to trouble you with this matter." Ye Zong slightly sighed, "Now, there isn't many people that can be trusted and used within Glory City. In the recent years, the rise of the walls in Glory City are getting higher and higher. However, the rise in geniuses are becoming less and less. Just the walls alone, it wont be able to defend us from the demon beasts."

"City Lord doesn't have to worry. There's still younger generations like Yun'er and Nie Li, they will certainly become the main pillars of Glory City." Ye Xiu said in relief.

"With only that, we don't know how long we'd have to wait for that time to come," Ye Zong said, bitterly shaking his head. He is very well aware of the current situation of Glory City. Now, even one of the three major families, the Sacred Family, is also going to betray Glory City. Who will know how the future turn out?

Ye Xiu was also slightly sad. He's often travelled outside together with Ye Mo, so he naturally knows that the amount of Snow Wind beasts around Glory City were becoming more and more, stronger and stronger. Who will know when the demon beast horde arrives?

Ye Zong thought of something and said, slightly smiling, "In the next few days, Han Er will be back. Two years ago, he was already a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. I wonder what his current cultivation is?"

Ye Han is Ye Zong's adopted son. His talent is extraordinary, having a cyan soul realm, and received Ye Zong's attention. He's twenty years old now, and has been following a grand elder of the family out to train, experiencing life and death. Ye Han has been making Ye Zong proud to the point of thinking of nurturing him to become the next City Lord.

Ye Xiu has been maintaining his silence. Ye Zong has been treating Ye Han as his own child. But, after all, he's not a member of the Snow Wind Family. In his view, the position of City Lord can only be passed down to a direct descendent of the Snow Wind Family, Ye Zong's daughter, Ye Ziyun. In the past, it's fine since Ye Ziyun's cultivation wasn't able to catch up. But now, Ye Ziyun displayed extraordinary cultivating talent. The spot of City Lord will have to be reconsidered now.

Anyway, Ye Xiu doesn't have any good impression of the outsider Ye Han.

Ye Xiu thought of something and asked Ye Zong, "I've heard that a portion of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array has been laid down, and can already have part of its strength displayed. Does the City Lord want to take a look?"

Previously, Nie Li told Ye Xiu that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is made from eight small arrays. The power of these eight small arrays are also quite good. After the eight arrays combined together, it's power is even more shocking. Now that Nie Li has already laid down one of the small arrays, it could already have part of it's power demonstrated.

Ye Zong's brows slightly twitched. Previously, he had doubts on what Nie Li said about the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Is Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array as strong as how Nie Li described it? The entire Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array costed a fortune. If it wasn't as strong as Nie Li described, then the loss is extremely huge.

Ye Zong originally thought that the power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array can only be known after it's completely laid down. He never thought that it could already be tested. He couldn't wait to test it out!

"Let's go have a look!" Ye Zong said, deciding on the spot.

City Lord's Mansion, Eastern Region

This area used to have a huge and grand construct. However, for the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, the entire area was leveled to ground, becoming a huge open space. In the middle of this open space are dozens of gigantic and tall stone pillars. These stone pillars were carved with all kinds of mysterious inscription patterns, virtual images of demon beasts were circling within.

Every one of these demon beasts are Black Gold rank. Their bodies are covered with inscriptions that would occasionally emit a golden luster.

This was one of Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array's eight great Killing Arrays, the Tai Yi Killing Array!

Nie Li and bunch were current standing in front of the Tai Yi Killing Array. A majestic power was surging within, giving off a kind of heavens piercing aura.

Although Nie Li wants to hide the aura of the Tai Yi Killing Array, due to the power of the Tai Yi Killing Array being too obvious, he is simply unable to hide it. Not to mention that every stone pillar is so gigantic and towering, it has probably attracted the attention of those attentive people.

However, the Tai Yi Killing Array has seventy two kinds of killing techniques within. Aside from Nie Li, who is able to use a special method to control it, no one else is unable to approach it. Unless they dispatch Legend rank experts, it's impossible to destroy the Tai Yi Killing Array.

"This is the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array that you laid?"

Ye Zong raised his head and looked at it. Although he was shocked by it, he still didn't show any expression on his face.

"This is not the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. It's only a small portion of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array." Nie Li didn't show any weakness when facing Ye Zong. He crossed his arms and lightly said, "However, even if it's a small portion of it, killing several Black Gold rank dregs is still not a problem."

Nie Li purposely provoked Ye Zong.

Hearing Nie Li's words, the corner of Ye Xiu's and Ye Zong's faces twitched.

Black Gold rank dregs?

In Glory City, aside from Nie Li, who would dare to call Black Gold rank super experts this way?

One must know that Black Gold rank is a presence only below Legend rank!

Ye Zong's anger surged. Nie Li actually contemplated the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists this way. It's simply provoking the dignity of Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists. He let out a snort, "Just this array can kill a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists? Do you know how powerful the strength of a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist?"

Ye Xiu bitterly smiled incessantly in his heart. He doesn't know what the matter is with Nie Li and Ye Zong. Every time the two of them are together, they are like a couple of powder kegs, the slightest fire would cause an explosion. Ye Zong's position is high. As the City Lord, he has a kind of fierce prestige. Ordinary kids would have their legs feeling weak from just the look of him. However, Nie Li wasn't afraid of him one bit, he'd still occasionally tease Ye Zong. This caused Ye Xiu to be very helpless.

"City Lord, I don't think Nie Li purposely meant it this way. He is only trying to describe the power of this killing array. As a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, how could we lose so easily…?" Seeing Ye Zong's furious look, Ye Xiu immediately tried to be the peacemaker.

"Of course I said it on purpose." Nie Li upturned his face, look into Ye Zong and snorted, "Don't think that you're very great as a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. You guys have not see a real supreme expert before. You're just a bunch of frogs in the well. In my eyes, Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists are just dregs. City Lord, since you say that my Tai Yi Killing Array couldn't kill a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, do you want to try it?"


	114. Chapter 114 - Power of the array

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 114 – Power of the Tai Yi Killing Array**

Nie Li was purposely provoking Ye Zong. Previously, at Ye Ziyun's yard, he was bashed miserably by Ye Zong. Nie Li clearly remembers it; therefore, he has to repay the debt no matter what.

Even if you're Ziyun's father, I'll discipline you on behalf of Ziyun!

Ye Xiu was just about to be the peacemaker, but was choked by Nie Li's words, leaving him embarrassed.

Ye Zong snorted, "I'll take a look at how powerful your Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array really is."

"City Lord, I'll clear up one point. This is not the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, but a small killing array of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. If this is the completed Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, you…" Nie Li casted a side glance at Ye Zong, 'tsk-ing' shaking his head and said, "are not even enough!"

Ye Zong was angered to the point that his beard was trembling. He even had the intent to strangle Nie Li. As the City Lord, he still needs to have tolerance. He really can't do anything to Nie Li. Aside from needing Nie Li's help, there is still a supreme expert standing behind Nie Li.

"What if I break your killing array?" Ye Zong, as a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, naturally has his own dignity. How could he tolerate such provocation from Nie Li?

"If you break this killing array, I'll call you father," Nie Li snorted.

Ye Zong stared at Nie Li. Nie Li wants to call him father? Even if Nie Li is willing, he's not! You want to marry my daughter, fat chance!

"If I break this killing array, you'll have to distance yourself from my daughter from now onwards!"

"What if you can't break…" Nie Li looked at Ye Zong in disdain. Wanting to break my Tai Yi Killing Array. You really think that you're a Legend rank expert? Even if a Legend rank expert came over, he'd still require a lot of effort to break my Tai Yi Killing Array.

"If I can't break…"

"If you can't break it, you are not allowed to interfere with your daughter and my affairs," said Nie Li, looking at Ye Zong with a laugh yet not a laugh.

"Deal!" Ye Zong can't be bothered with Nie Li's rubbish. Step by step, he walked towards the Tai Yi Killing Array.

"If a killing array needs the opponent to get near it before it can display it's power, then it's flawed." Nie Li let out a growl. His soul force was emitting out from his body and both of his hands quickly formed a handsign. The entire Tai Yi Killing Array suddenly shook violently, followed by lights that shined on the inscription pattern on the stone pillar.

Rumble Rumble!

The earth trembled.

Ye Zong's face slightly changed when he felt a tyrannical aura blowing over. This Tai Yi Killing Array is indeed something. However, since he had already made a bet with Nie Li, he'll definitely not back down. Ye Zong furiously snorted, a majestic soul force swept out from his body.

Ye Zong's body grew larger, expanding to several times his original size. Both of his arms were constantly getting more robust, his body was covered with black scales. A huge tail also grew out from the back. At the back of the tail were black flames that were burning on it.

Black Scaled Earth Dragon!

The demon spirit that Ye Zong has integrated is actually a Black Scaled Earth Dragon! The Black Scaled Earth Dragon belongs to a dragon-type organism. Having a certain amount of dragon's blood, it's second to an authentic dragon tribe. Among the demon spirits, Dragon-type demon beasts are the peak existences. Even the most inferior first graded Dragon-type that only carries a small portion of dragon blood has at least the strength of a Black Gold rank.

"Black Scaled Earth Dragon, Extraordinary growth rate. It's considered pretty good. But it's a pity that the one you're engaging with is my Tai Yi Killing Array!" Nie Li growled. Those stone pillars exploded with dazzling light.

Roar!

The demon spirits around the stone pillar became violent.

All of them are Black Gold rank demon spirits. Although they have been weakened because they were sealed within the Tai Yi Killing Array, they are still extremely powerful.

Over the last hundreds of years, there are still many Black Gold rank Demon Spirits being collected. However, to utilize those Black Gold rank Demon Spirits efficiently requires Demon Spiritualists that are able to control them. Using foreign techniques, like the Tai Yi Killing Array, to control these demon spirits, is a first in Glory City's history.

In order to construct the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, the City Lord's Mansion basically took out all of the Black Gold rank demon beasts that they have collected over the years.

Boom!

A gigantic Black Gold rank Abyss Bear demon spirit charged up, fiercely colliding together with Ye Zong's transformed Black Scaled Earth Dragon.

Boom Boom Boom!

Soul force was constantly being dispersed, turning into frightening shock waves, causing explosions to the surrounding grounds.

Ye Zong felt a chill in his heart. He never thought that this Tai Yi Killing Array would be able to utilize eighty percent of the Abyss Bear. The Abyss Bear has one of the most powerful strengths among demon spirits and is also the hardest to control. Up till today, there wasn't any Demon Spiritualist that was able to integrate with the Black Gold rank Abyss Bear successfully.

Just an Abyss Bear alone is already extremely tough to handle.

Ye Zong roared towards the sky, opened his mouth and breathed black flames towards the Abyss Bear.

The Black Scaled Earth Dragon carries the corrosion effect of the Dark attribute. If it's sprayed on any Black Gold rank Demon Spirit, it's enough to inflict serious injury to it. Although among the demon spirits, the Black Scaled Earth Dragon's strength isn't comparable to the Abyss Bear, after Ye Zong integrated with the Black Scaled Earth Dragon, he can release a hundred and fifty percent of the Black Scaled Earth Dragon's power. While the Tai Yi Killing Array can only display eighty percent of the Abyss Bear's strength. Under the constant attack, this Abyss Bear is naturally not an opponent of the Black Scaled Earth Dragon.

When the dark flame was about to reach the Abyss Bear, a water screen suddenly dropped, surrounding the dark flame.

Tss tss tss.

Under the water screen, the dark flame was quickly extinguished.

"What's going on?" Ye Zong's heart sank and saw a huge armyworm that was emitting a blue luster that was currently bouncing up and down. With a spit, it ejected a column of black water.

A Black Water Armyworm!

This is an extremely horrifying species that lives in the muddy area. Over ninety percent of its body is made of a black and extremely toxic liquid. It's vitality is also very tenacious. Even if it's been mummified with decades of time, as long as there is a drop of liquid remaining in his body, it would be able to resurrect itself.

Ye Zong is aware that such a demon spirit existed within the treasury of the City Lord's Mansion. However, he had no knowledge of when this demon spirit existed in the City Lord's Mansion's treasury. This type of demon beast is extremely difficult to kill. A Black Gold rank Black Water Armyworm would require at least a Legend rank expert to kill it. It's highly possible that it's left behind by one of the ancestors.

The Black Water Armyworm is simply impossible to be subdued by any Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Even if it's subdued, it's impossible to control its characteristics. But now, it has been controlled by the Tai Yi Killing Array.

Seeing the poisonous liquid that it spits out, Ye Zong immediately felt his scalp tingling. If the attack landed, even if he doesn't die, he'd at least have a layer of his skin removed.

Such a small Tai Yi Killing Array is actually able to control so many demon spirits, and it's able to let them complement each other to kill an enemy. Such a frightening matter. Even though it's only able to wave out eighty percent of it's power, it's still extremely terrifying.

Just when Ye Zong was about to dodge the Black Water Armyworm, he suddenly realised that he had already been surrounded by dozens of Black Gold rank demon spirits.

Looking at these demon spirits.

Abyss Bear, Black Water Armyworm, Wither Bird, Flaming Snake, Toxic Frog, each one was hard to deal with than the last.

Even Ye Zong never thought that his treasury would contain so many terrifying Black Gold rank demon spirits.

This simply is not a contest of strength, but a gang up. These Black Gold rank demon spirits seemed to be linked to one another, perfectly complementing each other.

Boom!

Under the gang of so many demon spirits, the Abyss Bear finally found the chance and threw a slap towards the Black Scaled Earth Dragon's chest.

Boom!

The Black Scaled Earth Dragon was smashed to the ground. Ye Zong felt the air becoming heavy because the Abyss Bear's strength was simply too strong. Even though the Abyss Bear only had eighty percent of its power, and the defense ability of the Black Scaled Earth Dragon is frightening, Ye Zong was still smashed to the ground.

Ye Zong roared, and suddenly threw his huge palm over.

At this moment, the Flaming Snake suddenly slithered over, tightly coiling onto Ye Zong's arm, making him unable to to move.

The Abyss Bear roared, and madly smashed the Black Scaled Earth Dragon's head.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Having his head continuously smashed, caused Ye Zong to feel dizzy. Even if the Black Scaled Earth Dragon has tough skin and thick flesh, it couldn't withstand such a bashing!

With Ye Zong's strength, he wouldn't even lose when facing three or five Black Gold rank demon beasts. However, when facing dozens of Black Gold rank demon beasts, that knows how to complement each other, how can he fight back?

If Ye Zong were to use his entire strength and used his full potential, it's still possible to perish together with these Black Gold rank demon beasts.

However, as the City Lord, is doing this worth it? Even if he perished with all these Black Gold rank demon spirits, it wouldn't do him any good!

At this moment, Ye Zong was feeling very messed up in his heart. Thinking of him being beaten up of several demon spirits and also losing the bet in front of a younger generation, caused his face to be embarrassed and furious. But on the other hand, thinking about how powerful the Tai Yi Killing Array is already, the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array would be even more powerful. That would also mean that Glory City would have another trump card.

Nie Li doesn't give a damn about Ye Zong's status as the City Lord. Earlier on, he had been bashed up at Ye Ziyun's yard without even having his shirt properly worn. No matter what, he still has to recover the debt!

Nie Li continuously operated the Tai Yi Killing Array. The Abyss Bear became even more furious, and threw out punches and kicks at Ye Zong. The Abyss Bear then sat on Ye Zong's face, squatting up and down a few times.

Seeing this scene, the corner of Ye Xiu's mouth twitched, his brows continuously shook. Nie Li is really daring. He actually controlled the Abyss Bear to sit on Ye Zong's face. If this scene was seen by an outsider, Ye Zong's majestic appearance as the City Lord would be completely wiped.

In all of the history, who would dare to sit on the City Lord's face?

Ye Xiu felt like he doesn't know whether to smile or cry. If this continues, Ye Zong will probably go all out on Nie Li!

Ye Zong didn't want to go all out. Afterall, if he killed the Black Gold rank demon spirits within the Tai Yi Killing Array, it wouldn't do him any good. On the contrary, it would cause him to suffer a huge loss. However, Nie Li is simply too much! Not to mention that Nie Li was controlling the Abyss Bear to violently beat him up, he even let it sit on his face.

This is simply intolerable!

Seeing the Abyss Bear's huge butt rubbing on his face, Ye Zong was simply exploding from the anger pent up.


	115. Chapter 115 - Dirty old man

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 115 – Dirty old man**

This's going too far, nevertheless, I'm still a City Lord!

And actually…

Ye Zong could no longer endure it. *Roar!* His body enlarged, got free of the Flaming Snake's restraints and threw a punch on the Abyss Bear, knocking the Abyss Bear dozens of meters away.

Nie Li immediately commanded the other demon spirits to charge at Ye Zong. Although Ye Zong executed some sort of secret technique to have his strength surge, wanting to kill so many demon spirits, is still a difficult matter. Unless Ye Zong is able to breakthrough to Legend rank, it's impossible to break the array.

Ye Xiu walked to Nie Li, slightly embarrassed, and said, "Nie Li, why don't you let it go? If this continues, the City Lord won't have much face. Why don't you take a step back?"

"How can that do. I still had a bet with him. If he could break the Tai Yi Killing Array, then I won't be able to see Ziyun anymore in the future! I'll stop if he admits defeat!" Nie Li said, curling his lips.

Why are these two fellas so stubborn?

One wants face no matter what, and is suffering. Another one won't let it go no matter what. If these two come together, there'll be lots of suffering in the future.

While Ye Xiu was depressingly attempting to convince Nie Li, Nie Li suddenly said, "There's no use in convincing me. A son-in-law and father-in-law are always enemies."

Hearing what Nie Li said, Ye Xiu staggered, nearly falling down. What is this? Did Ye Zong agree to marry Ye Ziyun to you? Even if Ye Zong agreed, Ziyun still hasn't!

This shamelessness is simply unrivaled.

Ye Zong exerted his full strength, causing the Black Scaled Earth Dragon to become extremely violent. Huge craters were created in the surrounding grounds from the attacks. But even so, it still couldn't do anything to those Black Gold rank demon spirits, not to mention breaking the Tai Yi Killing Array.

Ye Zong's strength has already reached the peak of Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, a step from reaching Legend rank. Furthemore, Nie Li did not execute any killing techniques. If it were some ordinary enemy Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist instead, even if they have five or six people, they would still be killed. They'd be dissolved by venom and turned into a pool of mud.

A full two hours have passed, Ye Zong has already reached his combat limit.

At this moment, Ye Zong truly understands how powerful the Tai Yi Killing Array is and knows that Nie Li was secretly lenient to him. If this is an actual life and death battle, he would have already been killed.

However, he's not willing to admit defeat. Once he admits defeat, he won't be able to interfere with Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's matter anymore. Even if he gets Yun'er to stay away from Nie Li, would she be able to guard against Nie Li as he plays rogue? Even he, himself, suffered under Nie Li, let alone the inexperienced Yun'er!

Who knows when Yun'er will be coaxed by Nie Li and end up…

Thinking about it, Ye Zong felt depressed. He obviously knows that Nie Li has evil intentions for his own daughter, but there's nothing he can do to Nie Li!

Boom!

Ye Zong was knocked back, flying from the Abyss Bear's punch, laying on the ground breathing heavily. Ever since he reached Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, when has he lost so badly before? His body was shrinking, the features of the Black Scaled Earth Dragon on his body slowly calmed, turning back into his original human state.

He has lost.

"How was it? City Lord, you've lost." Nie Li had both of his hands on his hips, looking down on Ye Zong.

Hmph hmph, so what if it's Glory City's City Lord?! He's still far from being able to play with me!

Ye Zong is simply furious from looking at Nie Li's complacent look. From the start, this kid had it all planned, to let himself jump into his trap. Having this kind of look after winning, this is simply asking to be beaten up!

Ye Zong suddenly leaped, grabbing onto Nie Li's leg and raised him up, turning Nie Li upside down.

"Stinking brat, not only did you have intentions for my daughter, you also tricked me with a trap. You think that I can't deal with you?" Ye Zong is extremely furious. Today, is the first time that he's so furious before!

"Bitch! You're a City Lord, how could you go back on your words! That's shameless of you!" Although Nie Li is a 5-star Silver rank, when facing a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, even if the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist had just experienced a grand fight, they'll still have enough strength to suppress him.

Nie Li can't possibly execute a secret technique to perish together with him, right?

"You still dare to swear? So what if I'm shameless? I just realised that I won't be able to deal with you without being shameless!" Ye Zong suddenly smacked Nie Li on his butt, having a *Pa* sound.

"Darn! Can be killed, but not humiliated! Based on what are you hitting my butt?!"

"Base on what? Base on the fact that I'm Ye Ziyun's father. Bitch, let's see if you'll still dare to have any intentions of Yun'er. See how I'll deal with you!" Profanity bursted out of Ye Zong's mouth while throwing another slap, heavily smacking on Nie Li's butt.

"Screw you, do you know who you're hitting?! If I'm angry, the consequences will be heavy!" Nie Li tried to break free from Ye Zong's grab, however, Ye Zong's hand was like an iron hook, tightly hooking on his calf.

"Still angry and the consequences will be heavy? Bitch, your daddy I'm more angry! You're still reasoning?" Ye Zong threw another smack onto Nie Li's butt, creating a clear crisp sound.

"Playing rascal when you can't beat me? Dirty old man!"

"So what if I'm dirty old man?"

Ye Zong ragingly smacked on Nie Li's butt, causing Nie Li to scream in pain.

Seeing this scene, Ye Xiu didn't know whether to cry or smile. Just exactly what situation is this? This is too different from the usual Ye Zong. The usual Ye Zong wouldn't show any expression on his face, and at this moment, he doesn't have any City Lord's majesty and grandeur at all. That unreasoning posture is just like a father teaching his unfilial son a lesson.

Seeing Nie Li's face full of expression, Ye Xiu knew that Ye Zong did not have any heavy hands and therefore, he was rest assured.

"Boy, do you surrender?" Ye Zong snorted as his brows jumped.

"You're playing rascal, I won't surrender!"

"If you don't surrender, I'll continue to smack. Smack till you surrender. I'll see if you dare to have intentions for my daughter again!"

"You went back on your words! You still fancy yourself a City Lord? You're just an old rascal!"

"So what if I'm an old rascal?" Ye Zong is satisfied from the smacking, all that pent up emotion from earlier was swept away. This kid, simply needs some beatings!

The sky's getting darker, a day has passed just like that.

Nie Li limped back to Ye Ziyun's yard, depressingly. He originally plotted against Ye Zong, getting the Abyss Bear to sit on Ye Zong's face to have his revenge before and won the bet. In the end, that old rascal, Ye Zong went against his words and also gave him a good smacking.

"This City Lord is too much! Damn!" Nie Li hissed from the pain and quickly grabbed onto his butt. This beating was to miserable, "I'll get you back sooner of later. Hisss."

At another part of City Lord's Mansion

Ye Xiu had a strange expression as he followed behind Ye Zong.

"City Lord, this Tai Yi Killing Array…" Just when Ye Xiu is about to mention the Tai Yi Killing Array, he was suddenly interrupted by a burst of laughter.

"Hahaha…" Ye Zong suddenly couldn't hold it back any longer and madly laughed, causing the surrounding walls to tremble. Thinking about Nie Li's limping scene from earlier, his heart felt great!

"Uh…" Ye Xiu looked at Ye Zong who just suddenly lost his composure. He couldn't quite adept to it. In the past, Ye Zong had always been very calm. But what's going on today?

Ye Zong held his laughter back and immediately waved his hands and said, "Excuse me. Ye Xiu, continue talking."

"This Tai Yi Killing Array…" Just when Ye Zong was about to continue speaking, he was interrupted again, by a burst of laughter.

"Hahaha…This laughter is killing me. This kid actually wants to be unreasonable with me, see if I don't bash him!" Ye Zong couldn't stop from madly laughing, holding onto his stomach and his face was completely red.

Ye Xiu was just dumbfoundedly looking at the totally lost posture Ye Zong. He didn't know what to say and also forgot the question that he's about to ask, "City Lord, let's talk after you finish laughing."

"Hahaha…This City Lord's Mansion is my territory. Even if I go back against my words, what can you do to me?"

The entire City Lord's Mansion was echoing with Ye Zong's laughter.

The guards that are in charge of guarding and patrolling were all looking at each other from hearing Ye Zong's laughter, wondering what's going on with the City Lord today. They had never seen him losing his composure like that before. Could it be that some good news caused him to be so happy?

All these years, they have never seen Ye Zong's smile before. Ye Zong was gold to everyone, with majesty and grandeur emitting from his body and caused them to be nervous when looking at Ye Zong. This caused his proud laughter today to be a little too weird.

Ye Xiu on the other hand, understood why Ye Zong would be like this. All these years, for Glory City's safety, Ye Zong sacrificed too much by seating this City Lord's position. He normally had a stern face all day long. Even his closest daughter didn't have much contact with him. Ye Zong, when he's young, wasn't like this.

Only until he was provoked by Nie Li again and again, did he released his true nature.

'Perhaps, this kind of state is good for Ye Zong.' Ye Xiu secretly thought to himself.

Ye Ziyun's yard

Nie Li entered the yard limping. Suddenly, a lovable and frail shadow was running towards him, it's Nie Li's sister, Xiao Yu.

"Big brother Nie Li, where have you been? I couldn't find you for half a day!" Nie Yu blinked her eyes, that two pigtail of hers made her look extraordinarily cute.

Nie Li patted on Nie Yu's head, lightly smiled and said, "I went out for a bit."

"Nie Li," A crisp voice sounded from the side.

Nie Li turned his head, and saw Xiao Ning'er enchantingly standing by the side. At this moment, she wore a training outfit, outlining her body even more exquisitely. A charming temperament was emitting from her body.

"Ning'er, why have you come?" Nie Li said, smilingly.

Xiao Ning'er pouted, her eyes carried a hint of resentment and said, "I went to your original yard to look for you and couldn't find you. I was worried that something had happened to you and so I came to look for Ye Ziyun. I later learnt that you have moved here."

Xiao Ning'er still has that little grievance in her heart. Not knowing when, Nie Li's figure has already been imprinted in her heart. It's no longer able to go away. Every day at night, she would recall of the events happened at the training ground. She would feel shy, but still reminisce over it.

She wished that her illness couldn't be healed so fast. This way, she would be able to let Nie Li help her treat it. However, whenever she thought about this, she would feel a little disappointment and frustration. Because the one Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun.


	116. Chapter 116 - Applying medecine

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 116 – Applying Medicine**

Although she felt bitter and sad about it inside, she's not someone that gives up so easily. Even if the one Nie Li likes isn't her, she will still quietly stay by Nie Li's side. Until the day when Nie Li pays attention to her. However, she never thought that Nie Li would use god knows what method to move into Ye Ziyun's yard.

Could it be that even Ye Ziyun's father, the City Lord won't stop Nie Li? No matter how she ponders over it, Xiao Ning'er couldn't figure it out.

Feeling the faint resentment in Xiao Ning'er's eyes, Nie Li embarrassedly touched his head. He obviously knows about Xiao Ning'er's feelings towards him, it's hard to bear a beauty's grace. Afterall, Ye Ziyun and him have love affinity of two lives. Xiao Ning'er wouldn't be able to understand, at this point, that kind of love and death fetters.

Nie Li smilingly said, "Hehe, is there a matter that Ning'er came looking for me?"

"I just made some osmanthus cake and wanted to give them to you." Xiao Ning'er stood there quietly, looking charming and lovely. Usually, in front of others, Xiao Ning'er has that iceberg facade;however, in front of Nie Li, she will show her rarely seen tenderness.

If it were any other guys looking at the current Xiao Ning'er, it'd be hard to not even be tempted by her.

Only now did Nie Li realise the small basket that Xiao Ning'er has been holding.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun appearing on the side pathway. Seeing Nie Li looking at herself, Ye Ziyun turned her head around, pouting.

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward.

Nie Li felt his head aching. Who knows what will happen if these two girls get together. He has never experienced such a situation before; therefore, he has no idea how to handle it.

"Let's talk inside." Nie Li took a step forward, suddenly feeling the fiery pain on his butt, he gasped a mouthful of air while hissing.

"Nie Li, what happened to you?" Xiao Ning'er noticed Nie Li's strangeness and immediately supported him.

"I was beaten up, having my butt blooming." Thinking about that rascal Ye Zong, Nie Li felt extremely angry in his heart. Ye Zong is a hypocrite, faithless vile person! He plays the rascal when he can't win!

Ye Ziyun also felt Nie Li's strangeness. Originally, she also wanted to show some concern for Nie Li, but seeing Xiao Ning'er immediately react to support Nie Li, she immediately turned snorting, turning her face aside. She doesn't want to bother herself with a playboy like Nie Li!

Hearing the words "butt blooming" Xiao Ning'er's cheeks flushed red and asked, "Who beat you up?"

"Ye Zong. In this City Lord's Mansion, aside from him, who else dares to lay a hand on me!" Nie Li inhaled a cold air while hissing. Ye Zong, that guy is really merciless, even now, his butt still feels like it's burning. That fella used the strength of a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. With Nie Li's current cultivation now, he still couldn't resolve it.

"The City Lord he…He hit your butt?" Xiao Ning'er's head is totally messed up. She couldn't understand why the City Lord would want to hit Nie Li. Even if he hits him, he shouldn't be hitting Nie Li's butt! Xiao Ning'er couldn't imagine that kind of scene.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun was immediately a little nervous while looking at Nie Li.

"My father beat you again? How are you doing?"

Ye Ziyun recalled the previous incident. Her father almost killed Nie Li under anger, but what's the reason for her father beating Nie Li again? Could it be that her father doesn't plan on letting Nie Li go?

"Nie Li, you'd better leave quickly. My father might not let you go!" Ye Ziyun said anxiously. She's really worried that her father might do something to Nie Li.

Nie Li shook his head and said, "Rest assured. If your father really wants to kill me, he wouldn't just hit me on my butt. He still has something he needs me to do. This time, he couldn't win against me and played the rascal. I never thought that your father would be so shameless. I miscalculated, and underestimated that old rascal too much!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun had a weird expression on her face. She has no idea what happened between Nie Li and her father.

"Nie Li, I forbid you from calling my father shameless!" Ye Ziyun immediately defended Ye Zong. In her heart, Ye Zong is someone that keeps his promises. He spares no effort for the safety of Glory City, even if he were to die. Although he's a little strict, there isn't any problem in his character.

"Fine, I'm in the wrong." Nie Li immediately apologized. Afterall, Ye Zong is Ye Ziyun's father. As a daughter, Ye Ziyun naturally wouldn't allow Nie Li to criticize Ye Zong. Although he said it this way with his mouth, he swore at Ye Zong dozens of times in his heart.

"Nie Li, how's your injury?" Although Xiao Ning'er has no idea what happened, she knows that Nie Li is injured, and that was caused by the City Lord, Ye Zong. Ye Zong is an authentic Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, how badly will the injury be?

Could it be that after coming to the City Lord's Mansion, Nie Li suffered from abuse? Thinking about it here, tears flashed within Xiao Ning'er's eyes.

"Ning'er, I'm fine. I'm just having a little difficulty walking," Nie Li said, after bitterly smiling for a moment.

"Nie Li, do you have any elixirs to treat the injury?" Ye Ziyun softly asked. Ye Ziyun still felt very guilty since the injury on Nie Li was caused by her father.

"I don't have any elixirs for that, but I do have cream for it. Which one of you can help me apply it?" Nie Li glared at Ye Ziyun and chuckled.

Thinking about the injured location, both the two girls had their cheeks flush red. The place where Nie Li is wounded is the butt! Since when, in their lives, have they done something like this before?

Do they really have to help Nie Li apply the medicine cream?

"The daughter carries her father's debts. I can only put up with the grievance." Nie Li said, sighing.

"Nie Li, I'll help you apply it." Xiao Ning'er seems to have made a difficult decision. Previously, when her training had sidetracked, it was because of Nie Li that she could get well so quickly and have her cultivation raised so fast. Now that Nie Li is injured, she definitely will not shirk.

"This doesn't seem good." Nie Li said, embarrassedly. Although Ning'er and him are very close, they are still not to that extent yet.

After thinking awhile, Ye Ziyun solemnly said, "I'll do it. Afterall, the injured that Nie Li suffered is caused by my father."

Nie Li rotated his gaze between Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun. He originally thought that no one would agree to it. He never imagined that the both of them would agree. His head ached from the blissfulness.

"We'll take a look at Nie Li's injuries first." Xiao Ning'er knows that it's Ye Ziyun that Nie Li is fond of. She can only use her own method and slowly change Nie Li's heart, not fight with Ye Ziyun.

Nie Li was supported by Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, one on his left and another on his right and entered into the building. Truth is, although he was beaten up by Ye Zong and still felt a burning pain on his butt, he did not suffered any internal injuries. From that, he could see that Ye Zong was lenient with his hands. For a cultivator, this kind of pain would subside after enduring it a while. He never thought that these two girls would really help him apply the medicine.

Nie Yu blinked her big eyes, looking at Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. Those weird eyes seemed to have understood something.

"Xiao Yu, you stay outside."

"Okay," Nie Yu crisply replied, she ran out and closed the door.

A moment later, strange noises were coming out of the room.

"Owww~"

"Ah~ Softer."

The voice was someone high-pitched, sometimes carrying a hint of comfort. If others were to hear it, who knows what kind of thoughts they would have.

Inside the room, the two girls had their cheeks flushed red like apples. After their slender fingers got some of the medicine, they softly rubbed them on Nie Li's butt, letting the cream absorb evenly. If they were alone here helping Nie Li to do this kind of thing, they'd be bound to be extremely embarrassed. Because of each other's existence, they felt a lot better.

The two girls took a glimpse at each other. They couldn't tell what the emotion was within their minds now.

Ye Ziyun's heart is extremely complicated. As time goes by, the time Nie Li lived here gets longer and longer. She seems to be gradually used to Nie Li's existence here. At least when Nie Li is around, she wouldn't feel lonely. Although she knows that Nie Li likes her and her feelings for Nie Li isn't up to that liking level, yet, she seems to have many fetters with Nie Li. At the same time, she is also aware that Xiao Ning'er is fond of Nie Li, she also didn't want to steal other people's love. This caused her heart to feel complex.

The trio did not speak a word. The atmosphere was charming and embarrassing.

"I remember that the two of you were playmates when you were small, right? Ziyun has always been keeping that bear pouch that Ning'er gave her."

Nie Li was lying down on the bed, pretending to have said it accidentally.

"How do you know about that?" Ye Ziyun asked, shockingly. She really misses those childhood times. It wasn't until later, that Xiao Ning'er suddenly didn't come over to the City Lord's Mansion anymore. She still remembered the words that Xiao Ning'er told her: We are people of two different worlds. You're like a princess that lives in the City Lord's Mansion, and I am only an ordinary girl. There's a gap between us that can never be crossed.

Ye Ziyun has always been cherishing the bear pouch that was given to her by Xiao Ning'er. That was her most precious memory when she was a child. Because in her heart, Xiao Ning'er was her only friend. Thereafter, the only reason for Ye Ziyun to request to be in the Fighter Apprentice Class is also because of Xiao Ning'er.

Hearing the conversation between Nie Li and Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er's shoulders trembled and lowered her head. She seems to be in daze, remaining silence and not speaking.

Nie Li hissed loudly and said, "Ow~ Ning'er, it's painful."

"Nie Li, I'm sorry." Xiao Ning'er immediately recovered from her daze and immediately apologized.

"It's okay, haha." Nie Li laughed. He seems to understand a little.

Having two girls side-by-side applying medicine for you is still an enjoyable thing.

After a moment, the cream was finished being applied. Nie Li then put on his pants. Thinking about the rascal Ye Zong, he resented him to the point that his teeth were itching. It's a pity that he is only in the body of a thirteen-fourteen year old kid. Adding on to the fact that he's Ye Ziyun's father, Nie Li couldn't do anything to him. Unless Ye Zong doesn't interfere in the matter between Ye Ziyun and himself, he will definitely take revenge for it.

For the next few days, not knowing for what reason, perhaps she's worried about Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er has been coming over frequently to deliver all kinds of food to Nie Li. She'll also be together with Nie Li and Ye Ziyun in the yard to train.


	117. Chapter 117 - Abyss demon

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 117 – Abyss Demon**

Other than the Tai Yi Killing Array, Nie Li quickly laid down the Divine Thunder Killing Array. These two Killing Arrays were enough to cover a fifth of the City Lord's Mansion. Nie Li also left the control imprint in Ye Ziyun's and Ye Xiu's soul force. Therefore, aside from Nie Li, Ye Ziyun and Ye Xiu can also use the two great Killing Arrays.

"Nie Li, give the imprint for control of the two great Killing Arrays to the City Lord." Ye Xiu said to Nie Li, bitterly smiling. Afterall, Ye Zong is the real owner of the City Lord's Mansion.

"Hmph hmph, passing it to someone like him that doesn't keep his promises at all, unless he comes to beg me, fat chance!" Nie Li snorted.

Ye Xiu understands that it's not an easy matter for Nie Li and Ye Zong to reconcile. How is this matter going to be resolved? Ye Xiu is also a little worried. Afterall, it's impossible for Ye Zong to pull down his face to beg Nie Li. But since he already got an answer from Nie Li, he can go back to report his job.

After Ye Xiu left, Nie Li continued to train in the yard.

The night gradually deepened.

The entire City Lord's Mansion fell into a dead silence, aside from the footsteps of the patrolling guards and the flapping of wings from the birds.

As Nie Li was practising his [Heavenly God] technique and absorbing soul force. Within the night, the wave of the aura was like a whirlpool, revolving around and into Nie Li's body. Nie Li's cultivation speed is simply shocking. It was as though Nie Li, at this moment, merged with the darkness.

At this moment, at a corner within the City Lord's Mansion, figures appeared one after another. They were all clothed in black, completely hidden in the darkness.

"Have you guys finished investigating? What are those pillars used for?"

"We're still unsure of that. We only know that that youngster activated the pillars and smashed Ye Zong to the ground."

"A youngster activated the pillars and actually defeated a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist like Ye Zong? How is that possible?"

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

"No wonder Long Sha wants us to come and probe the City Lord's Mansion."

"With our current Dark Guild's strength, as well as grasping some extraordinary techniques, eradicating Glory City isn't a difficult matter. Why is the Demon Lord still not going to take any action?"

"It's not difficult to eradicate Glory City? You're belittling Glory City too much! Those families of Glory City have been passed down for so long, how could they not have some counter methods? Three Major Families, seven Noble Families as well as some declining families. If it's really in danger of their clan's destruction, the power that they'll burst forth is not to be underestimated! This time, we seven brought men over to attack the City Lord's Mansion, you guys have to be extremely careful and not be careless!" The leading black clothed man snorted, "Aside from destroying that Array, we must also capture that kid!"

"Big Bro doesn't have to worry. With the strength of us seven, even those Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists won't be able to stop us."

The seven black clothed men had their bodies undergo some transformations. Black Fox, Flaming Tiger, Meerkat, Scarlet Snake, Snow Bear and Snow Wind Corpse Worm. After their bodies had the features of these demon spirits, they hid within the darkness.

At this moment, in a Southern piece of land over at the City Lord's Mansion, this is the part of City Lord's Mansion that has the weakest defense. It's the City Lord Mansion's Martial Arts Field. Usually in the day, there would be many Fighters training here. At night, it's an empty space. Adding on to the fact that there's no buildings here, there isn't much need to protect it.

Right now, there are sixty black clothed people gathering together, forming a circumference of dozens of meters in the central area. Over at the central area, it was carved with one complex inscription pattern after another.

These inscription patterns were shining with a type of strange blue light. It's extremely eye-catching in the night.

The sixty people were chanting a complex spell, making the inscription patterns light up one after another.

At this time, three patrolling guards walked over. They passed the corridor far away, saw the blue light and came here to check it.

"Who are you people, what are you people doing here?" The three guards weren't very alert. In their view, the City Lord's Mansion is an absolutely safe place. who would dare to cause trouble in the City Lord's Mansion?

Suddenly, three figures appeared at their backs. *Puff puff* Fresh blood splattered all over.

These three guards were only Silver rank and those that assassinated them were all at least Gold rank experts. They were caught off guard. Not even a sound was made and they fell into a pool of blood.

Those sixty people reacted as though nothing had happened, and continued chanting the spell.

Hong! Boom! Boom!

The ground was constantly cracking.

"Release! Abyss Demon!" One of the leading men shouted, his voice was nearly frantic. That blue light shined on his face, causing his face to look especially sinister.

The grey robes on those sixty black clothed people fluttered without any wind, their bodies floated in midair.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The surface of the Martial Arts Field was full of cracks. Vaguely, lava emerged from the ground. A huge head rose up from the burning lava. The lava was tumbling, many small lava drops splashed onto the ground some distance away and turned into small fiery demons. Those little fiery demons roared, running in all directions. The places they ran passed made the ground burn.

A giant demon that was dozen meters in height rose from the lava like an awakened giant. A huge set of wings grew on its back. Its hand was holding onto a giant flaming sword.

"Hahaha, wreak havoc! Abyss Demon!" The leading black clothed man madly laughed.

At this moment, the Abyss Demon suddenly opened those bell-like eyes of his. The giant flaming sword in his hand swung out. The leading black clothed men instantly perished within the flames, there wasn't even a scream.

Seeing this scene, the remaining fifty people were scared out of their wits, and immediately  
bolted outside.

After this Abyss Demon was summoned, there wasn't any way to distinguish enemies and allies. Everything in his eyes, will be destroy without hesitation!

Boom! boom! boom!

A fire was raging. The southern side of the City Lord's Mansion was completely thrown into chaos.

Nie Li, who currently training in Ye Ziyun's yard, suddenly opened his eyes when he felt the commotion over at the southern area. He looked towards the south. Over there, a fire radiated in all directions, shouts filled the skies. It seems to be in a middle of a battle.

Nie Li's heart felt a chill. Someone attacked the City Lord's Mansion? And even caused such a huge commotion?

"Nie Li, what happened?" Ye Ziyun ran out of her building. Looking at the fire radiance scene far away, she was surprised. The City Lord's Mansion is under attack?

Nie Li slightly knitted his brows. In his previous life, until the demon beasts attacked the City Lord's Mansion, the City Lord's Mansion did not experience any attacks. It seems that after his rebirth, it caused a butterfly effect which led to this event. Although the guards over at the Southern area are extremely weak, there isn't any important place over there. There isn't a meaning to attack that area!

The only explanation is that they are creating a diversion!

They are trying to attack the Southern area to lure the attention of the guards.

Then the real motive is…

Nie Li's eyes shined. The opponent's target, is without a doubt, him! In this period of time, the talent that he has shown is enough to catch the attention of the Dark Guild. Aside from the Dark Guild, the Sacred Family also has thoughts about killing him all this time!

'Hmph! Never imagined that the Dark Guild would be so willing to spend so much. They're willing to even attack the City Lord's Mansion to capture me!' Nie Li thought within his heart. He looked at Ye Ziyun and Nie Yu by the side and said, "Ziyun, help me bring Xiao Yu to the secret chamber and hide!"

"No!" Ye Ziyun firmly said. How can she do nothing when the City Lord's Mansion is under attack?

"You're only at 5-star Silver rank, not the opponent of these guys!"

"What about you?" Ye Ziyun said, anxiously.

"They are after me. However, I have methods to protect myself. I will lure them into the Tai Yi Killing Array and the Divine Thunder Killing Array and strive to kill a few of them!" Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "In this period of time, you should know the power of the Tai Yi Killing Array and Divine Thunder Killing Array. Even your father was smashed to the floor by me!"

Ye Ziyun remained silence for a moment.

"Big brother Nie Li, I'm going with you!" On Nie Yu's tender face, had an unquestionable firmness.

"Xiao Yu, be good. You will not be of help to me if you follow me, you will drag me down! You first follow Big sister Ziyun. When Big brother Nie Li is done with them, I'll immediately come looking for you!" Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun and said, "Ziyun, I'll leave Xiao Yu to you!"

Ye Ziyun looked at Xiao Yu and nodded with difficulty. She then brought Xiao Yu and ran towards the secret chamber in the yard.

As the daughter of the City Lord, Ye Ziyun's yard had a complete set of countermeasures. The secret chamber at the yard leads to Ye Zong's living area. Ye Ziyun understands that she couldn't be of help to Nie Li, and can only seek for reinforcements from her father.

Nie Li took a glimpse at Ye Ziyun and Nie Yu's back figures, then immediately merged with the Shadow Devil demon spirit. His body rapidly transformed, blending into the darkness.

The dark night is simply the world of the Shadow Devil demon spirit!

At this time, over at the southern area, a large number of guards gathered. They were swinging their weapons, charging at those little flaming demons and soon entered into close combat battle. A large amount of these guards were all Fighters. Demon Spiritualists only took up a tenth of the numbers. However, those Demon Spiritualists rapidly merged with their demon spirits and became the main force in the battle.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Flames flew all around, weapons were colliding.

The most fearful is naturally, the most powerful Abyss Demon! The Abyss Demon doesn't distinguish friends and foes. It raised its giant flaming sword and chopped down. A tall tower collapsed. Guards that were wielding bows and crossbows screamed as the tower fell.

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

A dense cloud of arrows flew towards the Abyss Demon from all direction.

The whole area was extremely chaotic.

Together with Ye Xiu, three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists already arrived in the area, merged with their own demon spirits and were ready to join the battle.

One of the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists looked at Ye Xiu and asked, "Ye Xiu, what should we do?"

This Abyss Demon is an existence that was not beneath a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist. If it wasn't for the fact that the Abyss Demon is slow, he would have already leveled the City Lord's Mansion!

Ye Xiu said, after being in silence for a moment, "Lead it towards the west! We'll kill it with the Divine Thunder Killing Array!"

This is the only method, otherwise, the Abyss Demon will definitely destroy the entire City Lord's Mansion!


	118. Chapter 118 - Fooling the enemy!

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 118 – Fooling the enemy!**

The City Lord's Mansion was thrown into complete chaos.

Weapons colliding

Right now, where Nie Li was previously living, several figures suddenly appeared. These are the black clothed experts that have already merged with their demon spirits.

"Have you found that kid?"

"No, we can't find him!"

"Damn it! Where did that kid go? Could it be that Ye Zong arranged to have him in another area?" One of the guys said, puzzled.

"No idea. But no matter what, we must find him! Even if Ye Zong and that bunch take action, they'll need at least several hours to kill the Abyss Demon. After all, it was summoned from exhausting a piece of the Stone of Kong Ming. This Stone of Kong Ming must not be wasted!" The leading Black Fox snorted and said, "We'll split up and look for him!"

Woosh! woosh! woosh!

One after another flew off in different directions. These seven people are all Black Gold rank experts. They can avoid the guards of the City Lord's Mansion easily. Adding to the fact that the City Lord's Mansion is thrown into chaos, all of the experts that reside in the City Lord's Mansion were gathered towards the southern area, with no one taking note of them.

Nie Li is moving within the darkness. He was already thousands of meters away from his previous location. He could feel several auras from far away, all of them were at least Black Gold rank.

Those people from the Dark Guild have indeed, come for him. They were actually willing to pay a huge price and cause such a huge commotion just to capture him!

With Nie Li's current strength, he's not a challenge for a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. He has to lure them over to the Tai Yi Killing Array, only then can he kill one or two Black Gold rank experts. The problem is how is he supposed to achieve that? Once he is discovered by those Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists, he won't be able to outrun them, he'll be killed!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

A few hundred meters from Nie Li, a battle broke out.

A Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist and three Black Gold rank Fighters of the City Lord's Mansion discovered an invader. They immediately launched attacks, trying to kill him.

That black clothed Demon Spiritualist did not show any weaknesses. He was controlling the Snow Wind Corpse Worm to devour the surrounding cold moisture and pounded towards a Black Gold rank Fighter.

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

A countless amount of ice hailed down like a rain of arrows, bombarding towards that Black Gold rank Fighter.

"Audacious! You actually dared to act wildly in our City Lord's Mansion?! Today, you can dream on leaving this place!" The Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist coldly snorted, his body expanded and transformed into a giant Blood Alligator. His body was covered with terrifying spikes; those sharp fangs of his would cause anyone to tremble just from the looks of it.

That huge body headed towards the attack.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

All of the icicles fell onto the Blood Alligator's body and exploded into dust.

"He's got a Blood Alligator!"

The Blood Alligator's huge tail whipped towards the Snow Wind Corpse Worm. That whistling huge tail split the air, releasing bolts of lightning. That frightening soul force swept out, causing everyone in the area to suffocate from the pressure.

"Kill!"

Such frightening strength! The opponent is at least a 3-star Black Gold rank expert!

When one reaches Black Gold rank, it becomes harder to cultivate to a higher level. If an ordinary person reaches 1-star or 2-star Black Gold rank, he is already considered very strong. It's extremely rare for someone to reach 3-star Black Gold rank. After all, the higher they go, the harder it becomes. Only a few have managed to reach 5-star Black Gold rank.

The guy that integrated with the Snow Wind Corpse Worm is only a 1-star Black Gold rank.

Feeling that frightening power roaring towards him, the black clothed person wasn't able to resist at all. Suddenly, the Snow Wind Corpse Worm was acting strangely. It broke into two and ran towards two different directions.

Boom!

When the Blood Alligator's huge tail smashed the ground, a huge impact sound was created. The ground that was hit made a huge crater with a radius of several meters, and caused the small stones to splash around.

"Ice Separating? You're thinking of fooling me with this method?" That demon spiritualist that had integrated with the Blood Alligator furiously snorted, waved his hands and headed towards one of the Snow Wind Corpse Worm's halves. At the same time, his fists were ignited with Blood Flames.

The Blood Flames were emitting a blazing heat that intimidated the others.

When the Blood Alligator's huge palm was about to land on that Snow Wind Corpse Worm, a black shadow suddenly flashed. That cold sharpness cut through the sky.

"Lord Gong Liangshu, be careful!"

One of the Black Gold rank Fighters that felt the danger firsthand, coldly snorted and sprang towards the black figure.

"A 1-star Black Gold rank Fighter dares to obstruct me?!" That black shadow snorted. *Psh* A set of sharp claws slashed across a ray of cold light on the Black Gold rank Fighter's neck.

Fresh blood was spurting!

"Damn it!"

When he saw that his allies were killed, the Demon Spiritualist that integrated with the Blood Alligator roared in anger and grief, and hastily turned around and threw a palm towards the black figure.

Boom!

Both sides collided, explosions were made. It was as though lightning had struck the ground.

The Demon Spiritualist that integrated with the Blood Alligator backstepped. His qi and blood were in a mess. As for the black figure, he rolled, turned into a black light and flew away.

A faint voice echoed from far away, "Gong Liangshu, your reputation precedes you. Pardon me for being unable to keep you company. We'll fight again next time, if there's an opportunity!"

Gong Liangshu calmed his qi and blood. He looked at the place where the black figure disappeared from. His eyes flashed with a faint shock. The black figure from earlier, had strength equal to his! While he was being hindered by the black figure, the Demon Spiritualist that had integrated with a Snow Wind Corpse Worm was nowhere to be seen.

"A Black Fox demon spirit! I wonder where he's from."

Gong Liangshu's strength is within the top ten in City Lord's Mansion. However, he has never seen any expert that integrated with a Black Fox before. Taking a glance at his allies in the pools of blood, Gong Liangshu's eyes were filled with bloodshot and solemnly said, "No matter where you run to, I, Gong Liangshu will not give up until you die!"

"Chase!"

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

The several people chased after the intruders.

If the City Lord's Mansion hadn't dispatched a large number of the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists outside of Glory City to perform some tasks, causing the City Lord's Mansion to be empty, how would those people able to come and go freely of the City Lord's Mansion?

Seeing this scene, Nie Li's heart couldn't help feeling heavy. Another Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist died under the hands of the Dark Guild. However, with their current strength, it's absolutely impossible to chase after those guys.

This kind of matter has happened way too much before. In his previous life, when the demon beasts attacked the city, Nie Li saw with his own eyes countless experts dying in battle. Including this Gong Liangshu in front of him.

Because of him, history has changed a little. The Dark Guild doesn't care about the cost and attacked the City Lord's Mansion.

Suddenly, Nie Li felt an aura getting closer to him. His heart was slightly chilled. Sure enough, he was discovered by someone.

"Gagaga, little doll, I finally found you!"

A black figure appeared from the trees with a woosh. It's the black clothed man that integrated with the Meerkat. His movements were light, his voice was very soft, making it hard for others to notice his presence.

After all, this is the City Lord's Mansion. Even if it's a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they have to be extremely careful.

Just when he's about to lay hands on Nie Li, Nie Li suddenly shouted, "City Lord, You're here! They ran towards that direction!"

Thereafter, with a woosh, Nie Li turned into a black shadow and madly ran.

The black clothed person that integrated with a Meerkat was slightly stunned. Ye Zong? Where?

Although he's already a 2-star Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, if he encounters Ye Zong, there'll definitely be no way he'll be able to returning. One must know that Ye Zong is the strongest existence under Legend rank, a 5-star Black Gold rank and a step from entering Legend rank.

He looked around in bewilderment; however, he couldn't even catch a glimpse of Ye Zong's shadow.

"Damn, I was fooled!" He couldn't help swearing. He thought by sneaking closer towards Nie Li, Nie Li wouldn't notice his presence. He never imagined that this kid had such sharp perception. Furthermore, he's so cunning to use Ye Zong to fool him.

In this stunned moment, Nie Li already ran far away.

"You want to escape from me? Fat chance!" He coldly snorted, leaping towards the direction that Nie Li ran to.

Woosh, he became a blur.

Aside from hiding, the Shadow Devil demon spirit is also good at speed. Although it's speed couldn't exceed a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, it won't be an easy task for the guy to catch up to him.

Nie Li madly ran towards the direction of the Tai Yi Killing Array. Only by using the Tai Yi Killing Array, can he kill a Black Gold rank expert!

In the process of running, Nie Li took a glance towards the south side of the City Lord's Mansion. The Abyss Demon that is wielding a giant flaming sword, wreaking havoc and furiously roaring, was getting closer to the Divine Thunder Killing Array.

"The Dark Guild is really willing to pay the price to actually summon the Abyss Demon. I fear that even if the Divine Thunder Killing Array is used, it could only trap it at best. To kill that Abyss Demon requires some extraordinary methods!"

Countless ideas flashed in Nie Li's mind. Although he had some good ones, wanting to put them into action is still difficult. After all, there's still a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist chasing him.

The soul force needed to summon the Abyss Demon is extremely frightening. It's enough to cause six Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists to die from soul force exhaustion. Unless some powerful item was used as a medium. Looks like in order to catch him, the Dark Guild has paid a great price.

Just his talent alone wouldn't lure the attention of the Dark Guild. After all, even with how extraordinary his talent is, it's impossible to be any threat to the Dark Guild for at least the next one or two years. The Dark Guild can use that time to slowly plan. There's no need to take such a huge risk to attack the City Lord's Mansion.

Unless, the Dark Guild is aware that all of those elixir formulas that the Alchemist Association has were provided by him! After all, paper will never be able to hold down the fire. Such a big matter, it's impossible for the Dark Guild to not investigate about it. Even with some clues, this can be speculated.

This way, everything can be explained.

'Although my strength is only 5-star Silver rank, since you guys want to play, then we'll see who can play better!' Nie Li thought within his heart. With his strength, he's not an opponent for the Dark Guild; but with Nie Li's self-protecting technique, it won't be easy for the Dark Guild to kill him!


	119. Chapter 119 - Killing Array

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 119 – Killing Array**

Although the Meerkat was getting closer and closer, Nie Li's speed didn't slow down. On contrary, he was getting faster and faster.

The Demon Spiritualist that had integrated with a Meerkat coldly snorted, "Let's see where can you run to!"

He suddenly increased his speed and rushed forward, his speed is frighteningly fast.

Woosh!

The Meerkat's sharp claws were heading towards Nie Li.

"Hmph! A 5-star Silver rank still wants to run?"

Just when the meerkat's claws were about to land on Nie Li, Nie Li let out a low growl.

Void-form!

Nie Li's figure quickly disappeared.

Woosh!

The meerkat's claws passed through Nie Li's body, making him fall right through him. It's as though Nie Li just disappeared.

The Demon Spiritualist that integrated with the Meerkat got up, frowned and looked around, but couldn't find Nie Li.

"Where did that fella run off to?" He locked his brows tightly. Even with his keen sense of smell, he couldn't track Nie Li. However, he had a feeling that Nie Li was still in the surrounding area.

"This kid seems to have quite the capability. No wonder Long Sha talked about him with such importance and even have us personally come over!"

After Nie Li entered void-form, he slowly moved towards the rear of the fake mountain.

The good thing about void-form is that it makes the opponent unable to notice his existence at all; however, it does have a drawback to it. The movement speed is too slow; furthermore, he can't maintain this form for long.

However, it's still possible to delay the opponent.

After that Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist searched the surroundings, he disappeared.

Nie Li knows that he wasn't that far away. He's waiting for Nie Li to appear. Once Nie Li appears, he will pounce him without hesitation.

Nie Li slowly moved to the rear of the fake mountain, then lifted his void-form and bolted away.

"Hmph hmph, I didn't believe that you wouldn't come out!"

When he saw that Nie Li reappeared, the Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist immediately chased after him.

It seems that it won't be simple to get rid of this guy. Looks like some extraordinary methods have to be used!

With a move of his mind, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword appeared. Some of his thoughts entered the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. After a moment, bolts after bolts of lightning cut open the heavens and gathered onto the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, creating wave after wave of terrifying divine might.

After studying the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, Nie Li is almost certain that this Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is not an item of this world. Or, to put it this way, the material used to make this Thunder God's Meteorite Sword wasn't from this world. Although Nie Li is only a 5-star Silver rank, he can get the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to a unleash powerful pressure.

When the Demon Spiritualist that integrated with a Meerkat felt the frightening lightning pressure, he couldn't stop his breathing from stagnating a bit.

Just what is this sharp sword in Nie Li's hand that contained such a divine lightning?

Nie Li's eyes suddenly lit up and coldly growled. A bolt of lightning suddenly fell from the heavens, bombarding towards that Demon Spiritualist.

When the Demon Spiritualist felt the lightning targeting him, he was shocked. What exactly is this weapon? It's actually able to control lighting? Feeling the lightning walling down, he suddenly leaped towards the side.

Booooom!

The lightning made a huge crater on the ground when it landed. The lightning scattered, forming a small lightning net.

If the entire pressure of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword could be unleashed, even killing Legend rank experts is a simply matter. However, Nie Li is, after all, only a 5-star Silver rank. He can only control a portion of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword at this moment. He's able to deter a Black Gold rank demon spiritualist a bit; however, to kill a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist is still extremely difficult.

That Meerkat Demon Spiritualist is simply exploding from pent up anger. Originally, with his strength as a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, capturing a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist is an extremely simple matter. In the end, the methods in Nie Li's hands is simply endless. First, he suddenly casts some sort of a stealth ability, next, he takes this big weird sword out. Until now, he has yet to capture Nie Li.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Bolts of lightning bombarded the ground.

This Demon Spiritualist continuously dodged them. His movements are exceptionally agile, given that he has integrated with a Meerkat. Not a single lightning bolt landed on him; however, his speed was under the greatest restraints. Several times, he tried to get close to Nie Li, but was pushed back by the lightning net.

The Demon Spiritualist coldly snorted, "With these methods, you're only able to drag it out for a moment. So what? You still won't be able to get away!"

With just the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, it's naturally unable to obstruct a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. However, Nie Li's motive is to just buy a little time. Looking upfront, the tall and towering pillars are already within his sight. Furthermore, Nie Li is already able to detect the Tai Yi Killing Array with the soul imprint.

Nie Li's mouth chanted softly and both hands quickly formed into handsigns. Although he's still a hundred meters from the Tai Yi Killing Array, Nie Li could already operate it

When he saw the distant towering pillars that were carved with all kinds of inscription patterns, the Meerkat Demon Spiritualist felt a slight chill in his heart. Previously, he heard of how powerful these stone pillars are. It's powerful enough to suppress Ye Zong. He has been skeptical about this issue. After all, if he hasn't seen it personally, he naturally wouldn't believe it. However, since they're here, he has no choice but to be careful, incase these stone pillars are as powerful as they're rumoured to be.

"You want to get close to these stone pillars? Fat chance! Since you're so disobedient, don't blame me for being impolite!" The Meerkat Demon Spiritualist furiously snorted. A spike grew out from his back and with a woosh, it flew towards Nie Li's direction.

This spike is covered with a toxic substance. Even the slightest rub would cause Nie Li to lose his combat ability.

The spike was whistling as it flew towards Nie Li. That frightening dense qi is more than enough to penetrate through someone. His aim was Nie Li's arms. If he aimed at the heart, even if it's a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, once it hits, only death awaits.

The Demon Spiritualist coldly snorted, "If it wasn't for Boss Long Sha's orders to capture you alive, you'd already be dead!"

When the Demon Spiritualist made the slightest action earlier, Nie Li already felt it.

"A Meerkat's spike, hoho."

The corners of Nie Li's mouth formed into a light smile. Regarding these demon spirit's characteristics and combat abilities, Nie Li has it all in his head. You're underestimating me too much if you're trying to capture me with just a Meerkat's spike.

"Let's see where you will run to!"

The corners of the Demon Spiritualist's mouth formed into a proud smile. With Nie Li's strength, he won't be able to dodge that attack. He has already imagined the scene of Nie Li being poisoned.

Just when the Meerkat's spike was about to hit Nie Li, Nie Li suddenly turned around and used the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to block.

Ding!

The Meerkat's spike was blocked by the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword's body.

How is that possible?

The Demon Spiritualist was dumbfounded for a moment. How was Nie Li able to block his spike, with how fast it was going? He actually used the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to block. Could it be that eyes grew out of the back of Nie Li's head?

He had never imagined that a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist could actually bounce around under his eyes for so long. But even so, he couldn't do anything to him, which caused him to feel depressed.

The after event caused him to be even more dumbfounded.

When the Meerkat's spike hit the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, it did not cause any damage to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. However, that shocking qi is still violent. Nie Li made use of the impact force of the Meerkat's spike and jumped backwards at the same time.

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

His body had already flown dozens of meter away.

Using the impact of the Meerkat's attack, Nie Li successfully made use of it's impact to escape, causing the distance between them to be widen.

"Hahaha, thanks for the lift!"

When he heard Nie Li's voice, the Demon Spiritualist was simply on the verge of vomiting blood! This kid is too cunning! Just like a loach, he's simply unable to be caught.

Just when the Demon Spiritualist was about to attack, Nie Li had already landed within the Tai Yi Killing Array. Both of his hands have finished his handsigns; the entire Tai Yi Killing Array started rumbling and began to activate with lights shining in all directions.

Within that dazzling light, Nie Li's eyes shined. The current him was god that had descended from the heavens. His body slowly floated, clothes fluttering from the wind.

The Meerkat Demon Spiritualist held his steps, and bewilderedly looked at the front. Is the array in front of him really as rumours say? Is it really able to even suppress Ye Zong?

Suddenly, a furious roar came from the front, an Abyss Bear bounded forth.

The Demon Spiritualist immediately waved his sharp claws up to ward it off.

Boom!

The Meerkat's sharp claws collided with the Abyss Bear's huge palm. The Demon Spiritualist flew out, spurting out a mouthful of blood.

Regarding this Abyss Bear, even Ye Zong had to be careful when facing it!

So powerful!

The Demon Spiritualist was greatly shocked in his heart. The frightening power of this Abyss Bear isn't something he can withstand. Looks like the rumours about that weird array was all true!

"Retreat!" The Demon Spiritualist naturally knows how powerful it is. If even Ye Zong is unable to withstand this strange array, then neither can he! After all, he's just a 2-star Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist!

Woosh!

The Meerkat turned into a blur, trying to escape.

"Trying to run? Dream on!" Nie Li coldly snorted. Both of his hands quickly formed handsigns, flames rolled towards that blurred shadow.

That fire is the Black Gold rank demon spirit's Black Snake within Tai Yi Killing Array!

Blazing hot flames wrapped the Meerkat up. The Meerkat tried to struggle, but was unable to break free.

The Demon Spiritualist panicked. He used his sharp claws and madly threw attacks at the Flaming Snake, leaving wounds on the Flaming Snake's body. However, the Flaming Snake's grip hadn't loosened up, it was getting tighter and tighter.  
Just when the Demon Spiritualist was about to execute his secret technique, he suddenly felt a terrifying aura from above. He raised his head to take a look. Aside from the Flaming Snake and Abyss Bear, there were dozens of other demon spirits within the surroundings, all of them are of Black Gold rank!


	120. Chapter 120 - A pretty good man

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 120 – A pretty good young man**

The Demon Spiritualist was plunged into deep despair. Even if he uses his secret technique to get rid of the Flaming Snake's restraints, he'll be completely exhausted afterwards. There are dozens of Black Gold rank demon spirits waiting for him within the surrounding area, there's no way he can escape!

His heart was filled with regret. Who would have thought that a 5-star Silver rank ant would actually be a threat to him? If he knew earlier, even if he had to exhaust all of his methods, he'd absolutely not let Nie Li escape from him!

But now, it's already too late!

The blazing flames were constantly bursting out from the Flaming Snake, and the constriction was getting tighter and tighter. The Demon Spiritualist felt like he was suffocating, nearly fainting from the pressure.

"Berserker's Heart!" The Demon Spiritualist roared. The fur on his body stood up, and began to emit a crimson luster. His sharp claws slashed out rays of cold light, furiously tearing at the Flaming Snake.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The Flaming Snake was under a heavy attack, and was constantly struggling with its body. Its tails were whipping everywhere.

In the world of demon spirits, Meerkat is the natural predator of the snake species. When the Flaming Snake suffered the attack, it immediately slither to one side.

"Berserker's Heart. Able to surge your fighting capabilities several fold; however, the duration is extremely short, you also lose your sanity easily after going berserk and will become exhausted. However, with just the Berserker's Heart, it's absolutely impossible to break through this Tai Yi Killing Array!"

Nie Lie wasn't surprised to seeing the Flaming Snake retreat. He was planning for this to happen. He made use of the Flaming Snake to force this Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist to use his maximum combat ability, and make him lose his sanity.

"Abyss Bear, go!"

The Abyss Bear furiously roared, and pounded towards the Demon Spiritualist.

When the demon spiritualist executed the Berserker's Heart, both of his eyes turned crimson red, like a beast that has lost its sanity. He didn't care about if his strength could beat the Abyss Bear and rushed towards the Abyss Bear.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Qi waves were bursting out in all directions, causing the surroundings to crack.

"Even though he is just a 2-star Black Gold rank, he's able to let out such a frightening power after executing the Berserker's Heart. This is a little surprising; however, even if you've executed the Berserker's Heart, it's impossible to escape!"

Under Nie Li's control, the Abyss Bear unleashed a storm of attacks against that Demon Spiritualist.

The Abyss Bear has extremely tough skin and flesh, making it a Defense-type demon spirit. It's not afraid, even when it faces other demon beasts that are ranked higher than it. Whereas the Meerkat is an Agile-type demon spirit, excelling in agility. If he wished to escape, even the Abyss Bear would have a hard time catching up; however, at this moment, the Demon Spiritualist has completely entered into the berserk state, and doesn't have any thoughts of escape anymore.

Although the Meerkat's attacks are pretty decent when in berserk state, they didn't even cause the Abyss Bear's body to itch when they landed on it.

The Abyss Bear swung his palm, and heavily slammed the Meerkat's head.

Boom!

The Demon Spiritualist was slammed into the ground, creating a huge crater in the process.

The Demon Spiritualist continued struggling and roared in a rage, trying to get up. However, the Abyss Bear stomped on his back.

The whole ground trembled, blood was spurting out from the Demon Spiritualist's mouth. The Meerkat's characteristics were slowly retracting back from his body, and he turned back into his human form. He was laying on the ground, unable to move. Apparently, he has already fainted.

Suddenly, several figures arrived, it's Gong Liangshu and the bunch from earlier.

Gong Liangshu and bunch were indescribably depressed. They were chasing after the Dark Guild intruders all around and did not capture a single one. The opponent's strength was too strong; furthermore, they were extremely cautious with their actions, giving them no chance to counterattack. Thereafter, they felt an intense fight breaking out over here, so they came over.

Before they even arrived, the battle had already come to an end.

Seeing the arrival of Gong Liangshu and bunch, Nie Li slowly floated down. He looked at Gong Liangshu and bunch, cupped his hands and said, "Senior Gong Liangshu, this is a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist from the Dark Guild. He has yet to die, however, his soul force has already been depleted. Please escort him to the City Lord's Mansion's prison!"

A Dark Guild's Black Gold rank expert definitely knows a lot of secrets about the Dark Guild. Therefore, they are quite valuable.

Up till today, Glory City has yet to capture any Black Gold rank experts that are from Dark Guild!

Gong Liangshu was a little depressed. Until now, they have yet to capture anyone from the Dark Guild. Now, a 5-star Silver rank like Nie Li was able to catch a big fish! They did not have any complaints; after all, he has made a huge contribution to Glory City!

Gong Liangchu solemnly said, "Escort him to the prison! Be careful, he mustn't escape!"

The several Black Gold rank Fighters standing behind Gong Liangshu immediately went up and tied the Demon Spiritualist from Dark Guild up.

"Thanks for your hard work."

When they finished speaking to him, Nie Li immediately leaped towards the side, and was getting ready to activate the Tai Yi Killing Array and search for his next target.

Just when Gong Liangshu and bunch were about to escort the Demon Spiritualist from Dark Guild, a figure that was wearing a white robe flew over. This person is Ye Zong. He looked at the unconscious Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist and then looked at Nie Li. He never thought that Nie Li had been able to use the Tai Yi Killing Array to capture an expert of the Dark Guild.

Ye Zong had received news from Ye Ziyun, which is why he came looking for Nie Li. However, he never imagined that Nie Li had already captured an expert of the Dark Guild.

Nie Li and Ye Zong's gazes met each other, both of them remained silent for a moment.

"This is the imprint for Tai Yi Killing Array and Divine Thunder Killing Array. After you refined it, you'll be able to control the two great Killing Arrays."

Nie Li swung his right hand, throwing out two seal stones with inscription pattern on them.

Ye Zong's right hand reached out and grabbed the two stone. He looked at Nie Li with surprise and said, "You're willing to let me gain control over the two great Killing Arrays? You're not going to talk terms with me?"

"Hmph, if the City Lord's Mansion wasn't under attack…Consider yourself getting it cheap today!"

Nie Li turned his head around. In his previous life, Ye Ziyun has told him many things about Ye Zong. He knows that Ye Zong is an extremely overbearing father. This caused Nie Li to have some views about him. This is also why he wanted to diminish some of Ye Zong's prestige in this life.

However, Nie Li isn't someone that wouldn't give considerations for the general interest. Now that the City Lord's Mansion is under attack, the two Killing Arrays are needed to kill the enemies. With the general interest at stake, all of those individual conflicts became water under the bridge. Nie Li also wasn't prepared to haggle over this with Ye Zong.

"I'll leave this place to you. I'm heading over the Divine Thunder Killing Array."

Nie Li sprang up and bolted away.

Looking at Nie Li's bolting figure, and the two seal stones in his hand, Ye Zong's face revealed a gratified smile.

*snapped*

He crushed the two seal stones. The inscription patterns on the seal stones slowly floated up, unleashing a dazzling light. Ye Zong refined the two seal stones quickly.

Gong Liangshu hasn't seen Nie Li before, so he opened his mouth and asked, "City Lord, who is he?" .

Ye Zong took a glimpse of the distant figure, smiled and said, "A pretty good young man, the hope of Glory City's future. The young will replace the old. Old things like us will soon have to step aside and pass it over to the capable youngsters."

Gong Liangshu looked at Ye Zong and nodded his head, lost within his thoughts.

What reaction would Nie Li have if he were to hear Ye Zong's assessment of him?

The City Lord's Mansion is still in the midst of battle. The Abyss Demon, and those little flame demons that were summoned, had already killed who knows how many guards. Although Ye Xiu had been operating the Divine Thunder Killing Array, he barely managed to hold the Abyss Demon back.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Bolts of heavenly lightning landed on the Abyss Demon's body. The skies above the City Lord's Mansion's were filled with the furious roars of the Abyss Demon.

Aside from that, another area of the City Lord's Mansion was also under attack. Quite a number of Silver and Gold rank experts were slain.

At this moment, in every corner of the Glory City

Divine Family

The Divine Family's specialty was communicating through soul force.

"Patriarch, the City Lord's Mansion is under attack!"

At this moment, the grey robed Divine Family's Patriarch is standing on top of a towering building, looking at the blazing City Lord's Mansion.

"Patriarch, what should we do?"

The Divine Family's Patriarch, Chen Zhenlong, solemnly said, "No matter what, we of the Divine Family are always the solid backing of the Snow Wind Family. Chen Fei, bring three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists to assist the City Lord's Mansion. The rest are to keep close surveillance of other areas within Glory City, in case the Dark Guild attacks!"

"Yes!"

Three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists leaped, and headed towards the City Lord's Mansion.

Aside from the Divine Family, seven Noble families and twenty Aristocratic families also dispatched people to reinforce the City Lord's Mansion.

Sacred Family

A black clothed person whispered to Shen Hong, "Patriarch, they are currently attacking the City Lord's Mansion. What should we do?" .

Shen Hong stared far away, coldly snorting and said, "Long Sha bypassed me and acted solo. Aside from keeping us from being exposed, I didn't want us to intervene in this matter. Since he doesn't wish for our help, why should I barge into this matter? However, since the other families have dispatched reinforcements to Glory City, we of the Sacred Family can't be doing nothing. Bring two Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists with you and go. Remember, just put up an act. There's no need to take any real action!"

"Yes, I understand."

The black clothed man leaped out. Soon, three figures bolted towards the direction of the City Lord's Mansion.

City Lord's Mansion

The majority of the Snow Wind Family's experts coordinated with the Divine Thunder Killing Array to restrain the Abyss Demon. As for the Silver and Gold rank guards, they were all battling the little flame demons. The entire scene could only be described as chaotic.

The Abyss Demon was restrained for the moment; however, the little flame demons were extremely arrogant. They were constantly slaughtering the guards, causing bursts of miserable screaming.

Suddenly, even Ye Xiu was becoming a little panicked. If he waited until they kill the Abyss Demon, they would suffer a major lost by then. These Silver and Gold rank guards are the most elite members of the several army that is under the Snow Wind Family. If there are many casualties among them, it would have extremely great impact.


	121. Chapter 121 - Kill

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 121 – Kill**

Under the attacks of the little flame demon horde, the guard army retreated little by little.

"We can't hold them off anymore!"

"If this continues, we'll suffer heavy losses!"

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

Several figures arrived

"Divine Family is here to assist!"

"Winged Dragon Family is here to assist!"

"Heavenly Soul Family is here to assist!"

"Alchemist Association is here to assist!"

Groups after groups of various family experts came from all directions and joined the battle. After having the help of these experts, the originally backing off army immediately held onto the frontlines and began to take the offensive against the little flame demons.

"Kill!"

The guard army's morale soared, cries of "Kill!" filled the skies. Several Black Gold rank experts were dashing around and killing within the little flame demon horde, unhindered by anyone.

"Seal that crack immediately!"

Lava was constantly coming out of the cracks a good distance away. When the lava landed onto the ground, it turned into an endless amount of little flame demons. Only by sealing that crack, can the summoning array be stopped. Then they can hold off the little flame demon's attack.

Several Black Gold rank experts from the Divine Family took the lead, killing as many as they can as they headed towards the crack. Wherever they went, the little fire monsters would fall one after another.

When they saw this scene, Ye Xiu and bunch felt relief from the anxiety. Because every family within Glory City was able to unite as one, Glory City has been able to hold up till today. With so many allies, it makes the heart of the people feel comfort and ease.

Ye Xiu's eyes focused on the Abyss Demon. Only by killing the Abyss Demon, can their mission be truly completed.

However, the lightning released from the Divine Lightning Killing Array, which is gathered from all the Lightning-type demon spirits, can only do a certain level of damage to the Abyss Demon. It wasn't enough to kill the Abyss Demon. After all, the Abyss Demon is an existence comparable with a Legend rank!

They do not have any Legend rank expert here, how will they deal with the Abyss Demon?

Just when Ye Xiu was troubled by this predicament, a figure quickly flew over. It's Nie Li.

"Let me take over the Divine Lightning Killing Array!" Nie Li coldly barked. His hands were forming handsigns at a high speed. His signs were completed by the time he entered into the Divine Lightning Killing Array.

Seeing the arrival of Nie Li, Ye Xiu did not hesitate and released the control for the Divine Lightning Killing Array.

Nie Li took out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword without hesitation. As the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword are able to unleash the Might of the Thunder God, which is perfect with the Divine Lightning Killing Array!

Without having the slightest pause, Nie Li controlled the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Bolts of lightning fell from the sky, and gathered onto the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Nie Li swung the sword. Bolts of lightning struck the Lightning-type Black Gold rank demon spirits. After being suddenly hit by the lightning, the Black Gold rank Lightning-type demon spirits suddenly rampaged, charged with an even more powerful energy.

On the body of these Black Gold rank Lightning-type demon spirits, countless lighting bolts soared into the sky and gathered into one bolt. This particular bolt of lightning is several times thicker than the lightning that Ye Xiu had when he controlled the Divine Lightning Killing Array. That terrifying lightning lit up the entire City Lord's Mansion.

"What frightening might!"

Even the colours on the face of Ye Xiu and bunch changed from seeing it.

Boom!

That bolt of lightning fell from the sky, and heavily struck the Abyss Demon's body.

Roar!

The Abyss Demon furiously roared with a shrill. The lightning bolts from before could only cause small damage to it, and did not having much of an effect on it. However, this lightning bolt was several folds stronger than the previous ones, and also removed a huge portion off of his shoulders.

The Abyss Demon swung its sword in a fury, chopping towards the Divine Lightning Killing Array.

Boom!

The Divine Lightning Killing Array was shrouded within a dense lightning net. When it rebounded the giant flaming sword, the Killing Array only shook a little.

The Abyss Demon did not accept this. It furiously swung its giant flaming sword at it. If it were to continuously swing at it, even the Divine Lightning Killing Array would be destroyed by the Abyss Demon!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The Divine Lightning Killing Array constantly shook.

Unfortunately, the entire Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array has yet to be completed. Otherwise, without mentioning one Abyss Demon, even if dozens of Abyss Demons came over, they would all be killed.

Nie Li's gaze looked at the Abyss Demon in front of him. He controlled the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword and once again, gathered up the bolts for the lightning pillar.

"Kill!"

A chilling ray shot out of Nie Li's eyes, like a killing god. The pillar of lightning once again, headed towards the Abyss Demon.

Boom!

The hand that was holding the giant flaming sword exploded.

The Abyss Demon furiously roared in pain. The giant flaming sword dropped to the ground. The Abyss Demon endured the pain and stretched its left hand to grab the giant flaming sword.

"Senior Ye Xiu, seize that giant sword!" Nie Li anxiously shouted. After controlling the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to attack twice in a row, Nie Li's soul force was already at its limit. A portion of the Abyss Demon's power come from the giant flaming sword. Once the giant flaming sword is seized, the strength of the Abyss Demon could be diminished by a lot.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Xiu and several other Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists and Fighters immediately leaped out.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Nie Li controlled small bolts of lightning and constantly attacked the Abyss Demon, trying to obstruct its mobility.

Although they felt a blazing heat blowing towards them, Ye Xiu and the rest clenched their teeth, grabbing onto the hilt of the giant flaming sword and draging it away.

Seeing that Ye Xiu and bunch seized the giant flaming sword from it, the Abyss Demon suddenly howled in anger, and stretched its hands out to grab Ye Xiu and bunch.

Looking at this scene, Nie Li once again unleashed his soul force, even with his soul force nearly exhausted. In that moment, Nie Li's soul realm crazily surged, guiding all of his soul force into the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

Buzzing sounds were emitting from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, at this moment, was like a gigantic black hole that was insanely devouring Nie Li's soul force.

"Shit!"

Nie Li has no idea what's happening to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. He seems to have triggered some sort of special ability. The devouring speed of his soul force is way beyond Nie Li's imagination.

With Nie Li's current strength, he simply couldn't withstand this level of devouring!

After all, he's just a 5-star Silver rank!

Suddenly, the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book on Nie Li's chest emitted a buzzing sound and a dazzling light began to shine.

Boom!

Nie Li felt as though his soul realm had suddenly exploded. Feeling a surge of dizziness, the scene in front of his eyes also became blurred.

"Damn!"

Both of Nie Li's eyes were bloodshot. The feeling of having your soul force sucked dry is definitely not comfortable. His entire body felt as though it's burning. If he were to lose conscious like this, Ye Xiu and the rest would definitely be murdered.

"I have to risk it!" Nie Li furiously barked, raising the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in his hands. Countless bolts of lightning fell from the sky, and gathered into Nie Li's hand. He then turned it into an extremely thick lightning pillar. With Nie Li's hands chopping down, the huge lightning pillar headed towards the Abyss Demon.

Boom!

When Nie Li's consciousness got hazy, he heard a huge boom. Vaguely, he could see the lightning pillar strike the body of the Abyss Demon. The next moment, he completely lost his consciousness and slowly fell to ground under the wrap of lightning.

After all, he's only just at 5-star Silver rank. Using such a strong power was the very limit for the current Nie Li.

Ye Xiu and bunch were currently struggling to drag the giant flaming sword away from the scene. When they saw that the huge palm of the Abyss Demon was about to slam down, they felt the blazing heat blowing towards them. Suddenly, an unparalleled heavenly might fell from the sky.

They raised their heads and looked at the Divine Lightning Killing Array. They saw Nie Li being wrapped within an endless amount of lightning. He gathered a very thick pillar of lightning, several folds thicker than the previous one.

Boom!

That huge lightning pillar struck the body of the Abyss Demon. That lightning pillar penetrated the Abyss Demon's chest, and then it exploded, causing a huge hole in the Abyss Demon's chest.

The Abyss Demon mournfully roared, constantly struggling. In the end, those crimson eyes gradually dimmed and it fell to the ground.

A moment of silence. Ye Xiu and bunch were dumbfounded. The scene of the Abyss Demon's chest being penetrated is simply too shocking to believe.

Such frightening lightning power!

No one could have imagined that when the Divine Killing Array was in Nie Li's hands, it would actually show such frightening power.

At this moment, all of the experts from the various families had their eyes on the youngster that's gradually falling down while being wrapped in lightning.

"Who is this youth?"

"This youth is the super genius from the Heavenly Marks Family!"

"Heavenly Marks Family?"

The experts from the many Noble families finally recalled that there's a family in Glory City called the Heavenly Marks Family. Because the Heavenly Marks Family's strength was so weak, they were unable to catch anyone's attention. However, at this moment, the name of the Heavenly Marks Family has been deeply engraved within their hearts.

Because of Nie Li, they now began to re-evaluate this family that has always been neglected by them.

Aside from that, everyone has also started to pay attention to Nie Li. Trying to understand exactly what kind of genius appeared from the Heavenly Marks Family.

With the fall of the Abyss Demon, the City Lord's Mansion's guards, as well as various families' experts, all broke out in cheers, their morale greatly improved. They swung their weapons towards the little flame demons, causing the little flame demons to back off.

Without the need to contain the Abyss Demon, more Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists and Fighters were released and could join the battle. With the help of these Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists and Fighters, the little flame demons could no longer hold out and started retreating to the crack.

Some Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist began sealing the crack.

The Demon Spiritualist from Dark Guild used some kind of array to open the door to the Abyss Realm. Once the crack is sealed, and the door array removed, it will return to its original state.

At this moment, within the Divine Lightning Killing Array, Nie Li slowly dropped to the ground.

Ye Xiu sprang up and landed beside Nie Li. He examined Nie Li's body situation, frowned his brows and then carried Nie Li away.


	122. Chapter 122 - Misty leaf herb

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 122 – Misty Leaf Herb**

City Lord's Mansion

Noticing that the Abyss Demon has been killed, the people from the Dark Guild that infiltrated the City Lord's Mansion quickly retreated, hastily disappearing into the darkness.

In another corner, within the shadows

A figure quietly stood still. This black clothed person saw the entire process as the Abyss Demon was being killed and also witness Ye Xiu carrying Nie Li away. His lips slightly pursed and hoarsely said, "Interesting."

There were several times that he wanted to take action, and snatch Nie Li from the hands of Ye Xiu. However, he gave up in the end and looked towards another direction.

"I know that you have already sensed me. I was about to take action, and chasing after me won't be easy. This round of the battle, consider it your win. However, the next time won't be so simple."

The black clothed person coldly smiled as his figure slowly merged into the darkness.

Ye Zong, who was standing beside the Tai Yi Killing Array, had a sharp ray of light flash across his eyes. The aura that he has been alert of, has gradually disappeared. He knows that the person has left.

From the appearance of Abyss Demon till now, aside from personally capturing two Demon Spiritualists from the Dark Guild, Ye Zong has been alert of this aura that has been causing him to be uneasy. Before that aura vanished, Ye Zong wasn't able to locate that person.

'Looks like he doesn't have the intention to take action.' Ye Zong thought. If the other party were to take action, even Ye Zong would inevitably fall into an intense fight.

Suddenly, a Black Gold rank Fighter hastily ran over.

The Fighter hurriedly said, "Lord Ye Zong, bad news!"

"What happened?" Ye Zong suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"The three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists that we've captured are all dead!" The Fighter said, cupping his hands.

"So that's the case."

Ye Zong's fists were tightly clenched. To prevent those three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists from escaping, like releasing a tiger back to the mountains, Ye Zong destroyed the soul realm of those three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists, causing their cultivation to be unable to restore. However, he never imagined that the Dark Guild would be so vicious and directly kill all those three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists.

"They sent someone to raid the prison? What level of strength does the other party have?"

By right, the City Lord's Mansion's prison is supposed to be extremely secretive, no one should know about it. So how did the other party know of it's location and launch an attack towards it? This entire matter has to be thoroughly investigated!

The Fighter said, "Respects to the City Lord, the prison wasn't raided. Those three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists just mysteriously died."

"Mysteriously died?" Ye Zong felt a chill in his heart. The Dark Guild does have a final method! If he did not guess wrong, the Dark Guild placed Soul Shackles on those three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists. In the event of anyone being captured, they can just activate the Soul Shackles to kill them.

With such methods, they would be able to prevent the betrayal of their men. No wonder the Dark Guild is so secretive. Even various families of Glory City are unable to locate the location of the Dark Guild.

Currently, outside the City Lord's Mansion

One black clothed person stood quietly still. The other dozens of black clothed men were all kneeling down respectfully, not daring to emit a single sound. Among them, included several Black Gold ranks.

The black clothed person coldly snorted, "A total of eight Black Gold rank came here. One was killed by the Abyss Demon, Ye Zong killed two of them and one was killed by that youth. No news from those that went for that boy's parents too. You bunch of garbage!"

"Lord, we never imagined that those two weird arrays would have such a strong power. Furthermore, over at the Heavenly Marks Family, there are several Black Gold ranks standing guard. They have obviously been preparing since long ago. We were unable to locate the youth's parents!"

The black clothed guy opened his hands, three black seal stones were shattered within them.

"This time, I'll let it go. But if there is any more failures from you guys, you will be like the three of them!" The black clothed person's voice was cold to the point that it sounded as though it came from the pits of hell.

Seeing this scene, the people kneeling shivered, revealing fear on their faces. Those three black seal stones were the soul stones of those three captured Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists. Once the black clothed man activated the seal and cause the three seal stones to shatter, the three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists will be chained to death by the Soul Chain. There's no escaping from death.

From the moment they joined the Dark Guild, their lives were no longer under their control. Their souls were chained to their own soul stone. The moment the soul stone shattered, they will die. There are those that tried to rebel; however, those that rebelled ended up dead. They couldn't even bear to look at the horrible scenes. As for escaping, the Dark Guild is too powerful. Even if you ran to a safe place, they would be able to capture you back. Therefore, they can only be slaved and carefully work for the Dark Guild. Occasionally, they would experience the death of their allies, causing them to be depressed.

Even though they keep on dying, there would be many newcomers that were able to climb out of the hell-like training, which caused the Dark Guild to get more and more powerful.

For Glory City, the Dark Guild will forever be a nightmare.

"Let's go! We must report to the Demon Lord."

The black clothed guy turned around and walked towards the front. The group of black clothed men looked at each other and followed behind him.

What they are unaware of is that a huge bird was firmly standing on a huge tree at a faraway mountain. It's body is made of metal, and has its sharp gaze that pierced through the darkness. This huge bird is the soul puppet that has the soul of Ancestral Founder Ye Yan sealed within.

City Lord's Mansion

Nie Li is quietly lying on the bed, both of his eyes shut tight, still unconscious.

"Father, how is Nie Li?" Ye Ziyun asked, anxiously. Her eyes were filled with concern. Not knowing why, when she saw Nie Li in his state, her heart was full of worry, and she was unable to control her tears as they fell down her cheeks.

Nie Yu cried,"Big brother Nie Li, quickly wake up. Wuuuu…"

Ye Zong and Ye Xiu were quietly standing by the side.

"Lord Ye Zong, how is he?" Ye Xiu asked, looking at Ye Zong.

Ye Zong sighed and said, "He'd still be okay if he had overused his soul force; however, for some reason, his soul realm was sucked dry. That's a bit of a problem."

Ye Zong was silent for a moment, looked at Ye Xiu and said, "Bring the Misty Leaf Herb over and have Nie Li consume it."

Hearing Ye Zong's words, Ye Xiu's brows twitched. He looked at Ye Zong in disbelief. He was a little shocked that Ye Zong would actually take out the Misty Leaf Herb to have Nie Li consume it!

With Ye Zong's current strength, he's only a step away from Legend rank. As for that Misty Leaf Herb's leaf, it's the crucial point as to whether he could break through into Legend rank! The leaf of Misty Leaf Herb is extremely rare. It only appeared in the forest at the depth of the mountains. Furthermore, a matured Misty Leaf Herb would have several Legend rank demon beasts guarding it. One time, Lord Ye Mo risked his life and seized it from the hands of a Legend rank Demon Beast.

Ye Zong stared at Ye Xiu and solemnly said, "You still haven't gotten it? Saving a life is more important!"

"Yes!"

Ye Xiu hurried over to the City Lord's Mansion's treasury.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's face full of tears, Ye Zong sighed within his heart. The reason why he was so aggressive towards Nie Li was his way to protect her as her father. However, seeing the current state of Ye Ziyun, Ye Zong sighed again in his heart. No father can keep their daughters by their side forever, he can only let her go.

Although Nie Li is always fooled around, he has his seriousness inside him.

In today's battle, the reason why they were able to defeat the Dark Guild is because of Nie Li. Ye Zong's attitude towards Nie Li also changed a little.

A moment later, Ye Ziyun followed Ye Zong's instructions, grinded the Misty Leaf Herb into a powder, mixed it with water and had Nie Li drink it.

Watching Ye Ziyun's gentle and delicate actions, Ye Zong couldn't help shaking his head. A woman is born to leave her family, this is indeed so. Thinking again, it doesn't seem to be right to intervene into a couple of youngsters lives. Ye Zong slowly exited.

A very long dream.

In the dream, Nie Li returned to the time when Glory City was being destroyed. The surroundings were filled with the cries of women and children. Glory City was plunged into a sea of flames, Nie Li personally witnessed his own clansmen being killed. The group of kids escaped under the protection of several family experts.

In the dream, his father said. "You're the hope of the clan. As long as you live on, the clan will be able to continue."

After speaking, his father died.

In the dream, Ye Ziyun and him embraced each other. She was recounting the past, stroking his chin in his arms and softly whispered, "No matter which one of us dies, the other has to bravely live on."

It seemed to be an eternal farewell.

At this moment, tears covered Nie Li's face.

"Ziyun…" Nie Li desperately called out with all his might, wanting to grab onto Ye Ziyun's hands. However, what he saw was Ye Ziyun slowly fading into the endless darkness.

In the room

When she became aware of Nie Li's situation, Xiao Ning'er hurried over from her home. She then saw that Ye Ziyun was already taking care of Nie Li. Ye Ziyun and Ning'er slowly walked to Nie Li's side, but neither of them spoke a word. They were playmates when they were children. They were familiar with each other, yet a little unfamiliar.

Xiao Ning'er squeezed the towel and place it on Nie Li's head, and quietly looked at Nie Li's face.

Some time ago, this boy never aroused her attention. She only had a dream, and that is to become stronger. Suddenly, at the training grounds, her fate had changed. At the same time, in her heart, aside from training, something became even more important to her.


	123. Chapter 123 - Young master

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 123 – City Lord's young master**

When Xiao Ning'er sat beside Nie Li's bed, Ye Ziyun lightly sighed and walked to the side. Although she appeared to not be concerned, she would occasionally turn her gaze over to Nie Li.

Looking at the quietly sleeping Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's heart became complicated.

"Ning'er likes you so much. So why are you still chasing after me?"

Ye Ziyun's heart had a little resentment. Nie Li is nothing more than a rascal that had unreasonably barged into her life, causing her calm heart to faintly ripple.

When Nie Li got her to bring Nie Yu away, Ye Ziyun had realised how much she worries for his safety. When she saw Nie Li unconscious, she had finally realised how worried she really was.

It seems that, Nie Li has broken through into her heart.

But what is she going to do next?

The originally sleeping Nie Li suddenly began to struggle in agony, his brows were tightly locked together, causing Xiao Ning'er to panic.

"Could Nie Li be having a nightmare?" Xiao Ning'er said with worry.

"Ziyun…"

The dreaming Nie Li had a painful expression on his face and heartbreakingly called out. His face was covered with tears.

Not knowing what Nie Li was dreaming about, Xiao Ning'er's heart was severely torn apart when he called out. But she bore down the tears to keep them from coming out. When she had first made contact with Nie Li, he already told her that the one he likes is Ye Ziyun. However, Xiao Ning'er still loves Nie Li without any hesitation.

This calling out for Ziyun, caused the atmosphere between Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun to be extremely awkward.

Ye Ziyun couldn't figure out why Nie Li would dream of her. Furthermore, it's so painful that tears were covering his face. She had a feeling that the Ziyun that Nie Li was calling isn't her. She couldn't figure out why Nie Li likes her so much. It was to the point that he would even call out for her in his dreams. Within Ye Ziyun's heart, there's a little feeling of being touched; however, she was also feeling bad for Xiao Ning'er.

The atmosphere was quiet.

"Ning'er, I…" Ye Ziyun doesn't know what to say. She knows that Xiao Ning'er likes Nie Li very much. However, she had stolen the guy Xiao Ning'er likes.

Xiao Ning'er's shoulders slightly trembled from trying to keep the tears from falling. She lowered her head and looked at Nie Li's face. She then covered him with the quilt that he threw off and stood up. The current her, went back to her originally cold attitude.

"Ye Ziyun, since young, I've been very envious of you. You're the daughter of the City Lord, there's no one that could force you to do anything. You just need to stretch out your hands and every beautiful thing in the world will be sent to you. As for me, I have to fight for everything that I want. To fight against marrying into the Sacred Family, I even risked my life."

"In this world, finding someone that I could wholehearted love is too hard. Nie Li made me understand the meaning to live on. In my heart, Nie Li is someone irreplaceable."

"I don't know what had happened between you and Nie Li to the point that it's unforgettable for him. Even when dreaming, he thinks of you." Xiao Ning'er's voice paused for a moment, her eyes flashed with a trace of sadness and then turned firm, "However, all of this doesn't matter."

"I, Xiao Ning'er, won't admit defeat so easily. No matter what happens, I will always stay by Nie Li's side. If Nie Li does not pay any attention to me, I will be his shadow. Although the one he likes is you, even if the both of you ended up together, I will still not give up."

Xiao Ning'er stood on the spot. Moonlight shot through the window and illuminated her body. She's wearing tight fitted clothes, like a sculpture of a goddess. She looked at the sleeping Nie Li, a faint trace of gentleness flashed through her eyes.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun didn't know how to answer Xiao Ning'er. Perhaps, the knot between Xiao Ning'er and her will never be untied. Furthermore, she couldn't say words like letting Xiao Ning'er to take Nie Li. Because this would be disrespectful towards Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li.

Perhaps Ye Ziyun is reluctant? Her heart is in a thorough mess.

She's different from Xiao Ning'er. Ye Ziyun is peaceful and uncompetitive. She only lives in a peaceful world. If it wasn't for Nie Li barging in so suddenly, perhaps she wouldn't have such headache. However, Nie Li has already done it.

In this small room, both of the girls were emotional, and did not know what to say.

Three whole days have passed, Nie Li has yet to awaken. The two girls took turns to take care of Nie Li. As for Nie Yu, she has been in her room training and sleeping whenever she's tired.

During these last few days, all kinds of construction was being held in the City Lord's Mansion. The blueprint to the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array has been passed to Ye Xiu. After seeing how powerful the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array was, they immediately sent more people over to construct it.

If the Ten Thousand Demonic Array was laid down earlier, the Dark Guild wouldn't be able to be so arrogant, and come and go as they wish.

City Lord's Mansion, Main Affairs Hall

Ye Zong is currently arranging and handle various matters. In this battle, the casualties from this recent battle was huge. He has to arrange the pension. Many places in the City Lord's Mansion were destroyed, and he has to send someone to repair them. Whenever he could, Ye Zong would pay visits to Nie Li, but did not let Ye Ziyun and bunch to know about it.

"City Lord, Young Master Ye Han seeks an audience."

A guard hastily rushed in.

The tightly knitted brows of Ye Zong were released. Lightly smiling he said, "Oh? Xiao Han has returned? Bring him in, quickly."

That particular guard ran out. Quickly, a smart and handsome looking young man walked in. He's wearing a white robe, his body looked like a jade tree. His facial features were almost as though they had been sculptured, he had a sharp and clear cut handsome face. He has a tall pointed nose, medium thick lips, black hair and clear eyes.

Anyone that saw him wouldn't be able to hold their joyous screams. Such a handsome youth!

Ye Han, the adopted son of Ye Zong, the next possible successor of the City Lord. He has always been the attention of Glory City. When he reached thirteen years old, various families sent people over to request marriage, but were all rejected by Ye Han with an excuse of cultivating..

Ye Han also did not let down everyone's expectations of him. He reached 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist at eighteen years old, becoming the genius that has the most potential after Ye Mo. Thereafter, he followed an elder of the Snow Wind Family to train for two years. Of course, if it wasn't for Nie Li popping out so suddenly, the name of number one genius would belong to Ye Han.

Ye Zong laughed and then puzzledly asked, "Xiao Han, your back. Where's Elder Ye Ming? He didn't come back with you?"

Ye Han cupped his hands, appearing to be very polite and said, "Elder Ye Ming has found a secret place. That place was too dangerous for me so he let me return to Glory City first."

"Oh? So that's the case. Haha, it's good you're back." Ye Zong patted on Ye Han's shoulders, "Xiao Han has grown, you're looking more outstanding compared to the past. In these recent times, your cultivation did not fall behind, right?"

"Yeah, I have already reached 3-star Gold rank."

When Ye Han mentioned his own cultivation, it sounded gentle and light, but held an indifferent attitude.

"3-star Gold rank? Not bad, this has far surpassed my expectations!" Ye Zong laughed and said, "Tonight, I will set up a dinner at the City Lord's Mansion to celebrate your return."

"Many thanks, foster father." Ye Han also lightly smiled. He looked around and puzzledly asked, "I wonder where is lil sis Ziyun now?"

Ye Zong slightly paused and then laughingly said, "Ziyun still doesn't know that you're back. I'll send someone to notify her!"

Ye Han nodded his head, showing a gentle expression on his face and smilingly said, "I've brought back a present with me to give to her."

"Ziyun is looking after a wounded friend. I'll send someone to get her. As for the present, no harm in waiting till tonight to give it to her. Father will test your cultivation. If you don't pass the test, I'll have to punish you by making you face the wall." Ye Zong said, openly laughing.

Ye Han's expression turned solemn, he nodded his head and said, "Yes."

The various families of Glory City have been paying attention to every move in the City Lord's Mansion. When they suddenly received an invitation to join the dinner for welcoming Ye Han, they sent people over.

"Have you heard? Young Master of the City Lord's Mansion is back. The City Lord is going to host a dinner to welcome his return."

"I heard that his cultivation has already reached 3-star Gold rank in just two years of time!"

"3-star Gold rank? That's really extraordinary! With such cultivating speed, he's already the number one genius within the Glory City, right?"

"Number one genius? That might not be the case. Recently, there are several genius' emerging within Glory City! Including Nie Li who killed the Abyss Demon from that time. He's probably the number one genius!"

"Right."

For the City Lord's invitation, various families have sent their representatives over. As for the Sacred Family, the Patriarch has personally attended to it. As for Alchemist Association, Yang Xin has been sent as a representative.

Huyan Family

"Dad, that kind of banquet is going to be dead boring, you still want me to go no matter what?" A lovely and pampered voice sounded. This voice simply melts the bones off of people. The one talking is Huyan Lanruo. She's wearing a sexy silk dress. Her figure is extremely sexy. The perkiness in front of her chest is proudly standing, the white dress couldn't cover that deep ravine at all. When she walks, they would slightly shake. Her charm is simply disastrous.

"Lanruo, I don't want to nag, but you should already be married at your age. However, you seem to despise everyone. This time, the City Lord's Mansion's young master has returned. He's handsome and his talent is pretty good too. The family behind him is even more solid. There's nothing you can despise about. Doesn't he fit your standards?"


	124. Chapter 124 - Banquet

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 124 – Banquet**

Truth is, Ye Han is already qualified to be called outstanding, he has no flaws to be picky about. Huyan Lanruo has seen Ye Han when she was thirteen years old and secretly admired him. But, why did she change?

"Standards will always change!"

A figure flashed across Huyan Lanruo's mind. Ever since that event, Huyan Lanruo was unable to forget about him. However, Nie Li has been hiding from her this whole time, which made her furious. Thereafter, she heard that Nie Li moved into the City Lord's Mansion.

'It must be that little fox, Ye Ziyun, who snatched him away. I refuse to believe that the man that I, Huyan Lanruo, has eyes on is able to escape from me!' Huyan Lanruo furiously thought. proudly pushing her chest out.

Right, the City Lord's Mansion!

Will Nie Li participate in this banquet?

'No harm taking a look at it.' Huyan Lanruo thought awhile, turned her head, and said to Huyan Xiong, "Okay, I'll go. However, whatever I do there, you're not allowed to control me!"

Huyan Xiong never thought that Huyan Lanruo would change her mind so quickly. He felt that something was not right, thought of something, and immediately said, "Daughter, don't tell me that you're going to smash the banquet? Don't be rash! We won't go to this banquet anymore."

He is well aware of Huyan Lanruo's temper. He knows that she's fully capable of doing stuff like smashing the banquet.

"Smash the City Lord's Mansion's Banquet? Is your daughter, me, so b*tchy?"

Huyan Lanruo stared at Huyan Xiong.

Huyan Xiong nearly nodded his head, but immediately shook it instead. Huyan Lanruo's character is just like her mother's.

In just a short moment, Huyan Lanruo transformed into an innocent appearance, pampered, and acting like a spoiled brat, "Dad, how can you say that? I'm a lovable, beautiful girl that everyone likes upon seeing! Tonight, I have to dress nicely. Those guys at the banquet will be unable to shift their eyes upon seeing me!"

When she finished speaking, Huyan Lanruo went back to her own room humming.

Huyan Xiong was slightly stunned for a moment. He looked at Huyan Lanruo's back figure and bitterly smiled. He can only hope she doesn't smash the City Lord's Mansion's banquet, since he's unable to control this daughter of his.

Huyan Xiong has been together with Ye Zong ever since they were young. They've been through life and death together, and he is one of Ye Zong's right-hand men. The entire Huyan Family is also one of the Snow Wind Family's solid supporters. Therefore, Huyan Xiong wasn't too worried about it.

After experiencing the previous assault, Glory City was in an alert state. Several important areas have had more guards than usual. After hearing about the City Lord's Mansion being assaulted, every citizen in Glory City all felt panic. After all, the Dark Guild has never been as arrogant as this before. Aside from the citizens, the various families were also in a tensed state. There were two motives for the banquet, one is to ease the current pressure that everyone is feeling, the other is to pass some messages to each family.

Therefore in this banquet tonight, every family sent high ranked figures to attend it.

City Lord's Mansion, Ye Ziyun's yard

Nie Li has awakened. Although he still feels weak, there wasn't any major issues. Nie Li understands his current situation very well. His soul force has been completely sucked dry. He would normally need dozens of days to restore it back. However, for some reason, he actually only needed three to five days to recover it.

Sensing the soul force in his body, he realised that, although his soul force is less than it used to be, it has become more purely refined.

'Perhaps it's because of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.' Nie Li pondered to himself. The Temporal Demon Spirit Book has extremely mysterious power; therefore, he has kept the remnant page with him at all times. When he was battling with the Abyss Demon, he felt that the power released by the remnant page entered into his soul realm.

When Nie Li woken up, he saw Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er guarding his side. This caused Nie Li to be a little embarrassed, but at the same time, he felt touched by the scene.

"Haha, morning! This nap was great!" Nie Li chuckled, waving his hands towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er.

Ye Ziyun rolled her eyes and snorted, "Morning? It's already close to evening."

However, seeing Nie Li so lively, Ye Ziyun finally felt relief in her heart.

Since Nie Li has woke up, Xiao Ning'er was already very happy and could only deeply stare at Nie Li.

Although he was unconscious, Nie Li was clearly aware of how much time had passed. Perhaps, it's one of the habits that he picked up in his past life. That extraordinary perception of his was unable to be explained with common sense. Nie Li jumped down from the bed and stretched himself.

Nie Li secretly thought, 'My strength has recovered to around eighty percent. My soul force became more concentrated than it used to be. Nothing is wrong with me.'

Since Nie Li is so lively, there shouldn't be any other problems. After remaining silent for a moment, Ye Ziyun opened her mouth, "My big brother, Ye Han, has returned today. Tonight, I will be participating in his return banquet, Ning'er will remain here to look after you."

When she was done, Ye Ziyun turned around, preparing to leave. However, the thought of Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er spending some time together made her heart feel a little sour.

Why should she leave? Ye Ziyun asked herself; however, she had no answer to that.

Ye Han? Nie Li recalled his past life when he was chatting with Ye Ziyun. The information that he has for Ye Han is very little. Nie Li only knows that Ye Han is the foster son of Ye Zong, and that he grew up together with Ye Ziyun. As for other matters, he doesn't know about them.

Nie Li couldn't understand why Ye Ziyun didn't mention anything about Ye Han in the past.

When he recalled the final battle in his previous life, Nie Li didn't have a hint of a memory about Ye Han. It was as though this person never existed!

He's a mysterious fella!

"How could you not let us participate in such a lively banquet?" Nie Li's left arm hooked onto Xiao Ning'er's neck and his right arm hooked onto Ye Ziyun's neck, "Hehe, c'mon. We'll take a look!"

Although Xiao Ning'er felt a little weird, she still accepted it. As Nie Li is this kind of person.

Ye Ziyun said angrily, "Nie Li, remove your hand from me! Otherwise, I'll fight with you!"

"Hey, you're a little too petty. Ah….!"

Nie Li felt a jabbing pain coming from his waist and he screamed.

City Lord's Mansion, Reception Hall, Banquet.

Ye Zong and the higher ups of various major and noble families were in the upper hall talking in low voices. The youngsters were in the middle of the hall chit chatting. Young masters and young ladies from various families arrived, amounting to a total of fifty to sixty people.

Among the youngsters, Ye Han was undoubtedly the one with the most attention focused on, being surrounded by a crowd.

Chen Linjian had both of his arms on his chest, looking at Ye Han, he said, "Ye Han, long time no see!"

Although he's a little younger than Ye Han, he's the only one here whose manner wasn't any weaker than Ye Han's.

"Indeed, it has been two years!" Ye Han politely smiled back.

"In these two years, you have raised from 1-star gold rank to 3-star Gold rank. It's really extraordinary!" Shen Fei flattered by the side.

"Young Master Shen is very flattering."

Although he's surrounded by a crowd of people, Ye Han still kept his calm and indifferent appearance. His gaze swept around the crowd, seeming to be searching for something. The calm and cool him caught the attention of the surrounding ladies' eyes.

It's indeed true that Ye Han is the ideal companion to the hearts of these young ladies. Due to the fact that Ye Han has yet to marry, some of the ladies have refused to be married to the point that they are getting a little old.

Suddenly, a commotion burst out from the crowd. A young lady, wearing a gorgeous dress, walked in from the main door. In that moment, the attention of the entire hall focused on that lady's body.

That delicate and pretty face made her look like a goddess. The elegant dress dragged on the ground. Her shoulders that were exposed to the air, were creamy white.

Several guys were staring dumbfoundedly at her.

"It's rumored that Huyan Family's daughter is a tigress, but that's only her character!"

Although Huyan Lanruo is called a tigress, that occasionally revealed elegance still caused others to be stunned.

"If I could marry such a tigress, even if I become a henpeck like Huyan Xiong, it's all worth it!"

Even the indifferent Ye Han's eyes lit up, revealing appreciation within them.

Huyan Lanruo walked slowly and elegantly to the middle of the hall. The surrounding guys opened up a path for her. Among the younger generations, the most influensive ones were Ye Han, Chen Linjian, and Shen Fei. Thereafter, would be Huyan Lanruo. Aside from their talents and strengths, they are also successors to each of their families, and represented the families behind them.

Huyan Lanruo looked at Ye Han, lightly nodded her head and said, "Big brother Ye Han, long time no see."

"Long time no see. I still remember that before I left, Lanruo was a young and immature girl. I never imagined that in two years, you would be so lovely." Ye Han said, laughing.

The surrounding girls that were looking at Huyan Lanruo, were throwing gazes of envy at her. Whether it's appearance or family, they were all inferior when compared to her.

When she was twelve or thirteen, Huyan Lanruo confessed to Ye Han. However, a young girl's rash love disappears quickly.

"Big brother Ye Han is just flattering me."

When Huyan Lanruo was talking to Ye Han, she seemed a little absent-minded. Her gaze would constantly look around, seeming to be searching for something.

Feeling the changes in Huyan Lanruo's attitude, Ye Han was slightly disappointed. When they were small, Huyan Lanruo once confessed her love to him. Although, Ye Han is still not in love with Huyan Lanruo, the change of her attitude caused him to feel a little disappointed.

Which man doesn't want to be the focus of women, and enjoy being submerged in the love of these ladies?


	125. Chapter 125 - Gift

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 125 – Gift**

Remembering something, Shen Fei went up and laughingly said, "I remember when Lanruo kept talking about marrying brother Ye Han when she's small. Since Lanruo still has yet to find someone she likes, shouldn't be that…"

Ye Han chuckled and said, "How can you treat childhood stuff seriously?"

The surrounding youngsters laughed hard enough to echo inside the reception hall.

"Indeed, childhood stuff cannot be treated seriously."

Huyan Lanruo curled her lips. Her brows twitched as she stared at Shen Fei and said, "That was all in the past, yet you still bring it up. Shen Fei, I have been unhappy with you for quite some time now. If you still make fun of me, see if I don't burst your egg with my kick!"

Urgh….

Dead silence.

Shen Fei, feeling extremely awkward, had his smile frozen on his face.

An indescribable chill lingered around the surroundings.

That domineering declaration of Huyan Lanruo isn't in tune with her clothes, no matter how you look at her. The current Huyan Lanruo is like a queen. Her gaze swept across those that laughed at her earlier. Seeing her gaze, they all held their laughing back.

Damn, Huyan Lanruo still has that tigress character of hers. Whoever marries her is signing their own death certificate.

No one in the surrounding area dared to speak. Ye Han gently coughed and said, "Let's not mention that matter anymore, drop it."

Shen Fei embarrassedly smiled, "Haha…"

"Shen Fei, I heard that you're not on good terms with my Nie Li!" Huyan Lanruo looked at Shen Fei and coldly snorted, "If you dare to find trouble with my Nie Li again, don't blame me for being impolite!"

My Nie Li? Since when did Nie Li become yours?

The surrounding people looked at each other. Recently, Nie Li has been standing in the limelight of Glory City. They never heard of Huyan Lanruo and Nie Li getting together.

"Nie Li?" Ye Han was slightly puzzled. It's the first time that he has heard of this name. Ever since his return, he has only met with Ye Zong and didn't hear Ye Zong mentioning Nie Li.

A youngster gently whispered against Ye Han's ears, "Big brother Ye Han, Nie Li is the recently emerged genius of Glory City…"

Ye Han roughly understood what kind of person this Nie Li is. He reached 5-star Silver rank at only fourteen years old, this cultivation speed is simply too frightening. When Ye Han was sixteen, he had already reached 1-star Gold rank; however, when he was fourteen, he's still at bronze rank.

Unless it's someone precocious, the common golden period of cultivation is around fourteen to twenty two years old. During this period of time, a person's cultivation soared the fastest. Reaching 5-star Silver rank at fourteen years old, aside from being extraordinary talented, also requires intellect far surpassing common people.

"Oh? This has made me a little interested," Ye Han said, lightly smiling.

"Lanruo, you can't blame me in this matter. You can only blame Nie Li for being too playful. He seduced my fiancée. Although Ning'er has yet to enter my family, who can endure it when something like this happens?"

Shen Fei had a deeply ingrained resentment showing on his face.

Huyan Lanruo snorted disdainfully and said, "I don't care about these boring matters. You sure that it's Nie Li who seduced your fiancée and not your fiancée pestering him?"

Everyone looked at Huyan Lanruo with shock. With the gossip going around about Nie Li being with other girls, shouldn't Huyan Lanruo talk about Nie Li's faults? Why would she speak up for him instead? Just how exotic is this Huyan Family's daughter?

Shen Fei looked at Ye Han, suddenly recalling something that made the corner of his lips curl up and said, "Aside from Ning'er, I've also heard that Nie Li has been pestering Ye Ziyun. He's taken the initiative to confess to Ye Ziyun several times. Recently, he even moved into the City Lord's Mansion."

"So what? Shen Fei, I don't care about those matters, nor do I care about how many women Nie Li has. I'll tell you right now, if you dare to touch a hair on Nie Li, you believe that I will put you to waste?" said Huyan Lanruo, proudly staring at Shen Fei with a chilling look in her eyes.

After hearing what Shen Fei just said, Ye Han's brows twitched. A hint of unnoticable chill flashed within his eyes. It seems that he has to take a look at who this Nie Li really is.

Because of the appearance of Huyan Lanruo, the atmosphere on the youngster side became somewhat strange.

The several people over at the top section couldn't help smiling bitterly.

"Third younger brother, this daughter of yours seems to have quite the character." Ye Zong looked at Huyan Xiong and laughingly said, "She's just like her father."

Huyan Xiong immediately felt embarrassed. How is this daughter similar to her father? This character of hers is obviously the same as her mother.

Shen Hong coldly sneered and said, "Indeed, she is just like her father. So overbearing, saying that she will waste my eldest son."

Huyan Xiong furiously stared at Shen Hong and coldly snorted, "Shen Hong, don't be eccentric here. So what if Lanruo wastes him. That brat of yours has ruined girls of other families, he should've been wasted long ago! If you have the guts, come and have a round with me!"

Ye Zong waved his hand and said, "Save it, both of you."

Yang Xin rolled her eyes. Since when did little brother Nie Li find himself a girl from the Huyan Family? His luck with women is still quite good. However, little brother Nie Li probably won't have any peace in the future if he messed with Huyan Lanruo.

Yang Xin decided to add more oil to the fire, pursed her lips and said, "City Lord, these youngsters seem to be looking forward to meeting Nie Li. Why isn't he here?"

Ye Zong calmly said, "Nie Li was injured earlier and is still unconscious. I'm afraid that he won't be able to attend this."

Nie Li is still unconscious? Isn't it just the exhaustion of his soul force? Yang Xin frowned, her eyes flashed with faint worry.

Even with a bunch of Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists, they were still unable to do a thing to that Abyss Demon. She wondered how little brother Nie Li did it! She never imagined that Nie Li was actually able to kill the Abyss Demon, which caused Yang Xin to be surprised.

Suddenly, a commotion broke over at the youngster section.

Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were seen walking in together. Nie Li walked at the front, looking around at the surroundings, appearing to be extremely casual.

"Tsk tsk, this is my first time attending a banquet in the City Lord's Mansion."

What Nie Li wanted to say, is that this banquet hall is… too poor. After all, Nie Li has been to many places in his previous life, and has gained a vast insight.

The youngsters were all submerged in their own discussions.

"This youngster is the Nie Li that killed the Abyss Demon? He's only fourteen years old and was able to reach 5-star Silver rank. He's really formidable."

"Look at how dull his clothes are!" One youngster spoke out, revealing disgust on his face.

Aside from Nie Li, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er lured the attention of many. Even though the two girls have their own distinguishing features, they were both extremely charming, causing the eyes of many to be unable to shift from them. Both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were the dream girls of all the youngster's hearts.

Some of the ladies couldn't help feeling inferior. Only Huyan Lanruo held her chest high, proud like a swan as she will absolutely not admit defeat.

Huyan Lanruo's gaze fell onto Nie Li's cheeks. Her charming cheeks showed hints of red on them.

Because Nie Li came in together with Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, many of the young men felt jealous. One must know that Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were goddesses in countless hearts. However, they were being monopolized by Nie Li. Is there any justice in heavens? Thinking about Huyan Lanruo's bold declaration earlier, saying that she is Nie Li's woman, caused many people to be pent up to the point of wanting to vomit blood.

Is this the treatment for geniuses? Some of the young masters hated themselves at this point of time for being lazy and didn't train. If they were to have talent like Nie Li, they might be able to win the favor of one of the goddesses.

At this moment, the elegantly dressed Huyan Lanruo walked towards Nie Li.

"Nie Li, long time no see." Huyan Lanruo's voice carried a faint sadness within.

"Ah? Long time no see, but it's best not to see."

Nie Li felt his scalp tingling at this point in time. Seeing Huyan Lanruo made him want to hide himself, but it's already too late. This pestering woman, if she were to stick to him, he wouldn't be able to shake her off anymore. It's best if she maintained a distance of at least two thousand meters away from him in the future!

If all the people were to know of Nie Li's current thoughts, what kind of reaction would they have?

After hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er couldn't help holding back their laughters. As for Huyan Lanruo, she stared at Nie Li, fuming with fury.

The people that have the most influence within the younger generation walked towards Nie Li's direction.

Ye Han's gaze swept passed Nie Li and landed on Ye Ziyun. His gaze lit up. Showing a hearty smile on his face, he said, "Little sister Ziyun, it's been almost two years since we last seen each other."

"En, Big brother Ye Han, congratulations on reaching 3-star Gold rank," Ye Ziyun said with sincerity.

Ye Han's eyes flashed with sadness. It seems that Ye Ziyun still holds this matter in her heart.

Ye Ziyun is the blood related daughter of Ye Zong. Whether it's her talent or cultivation, she wasn't close to reaching the foster son, Ye Han. Ye Zong has been extremely strict with his teaching to the kids. Ever since she was young, Ye Ziyun had always been in Ye Han's shadow. Ye Ziyun forked countless effort to chase after Ye Han's footsteps; however, she was unable to keep up with Ye Han's cultivation and was shook further and further behind. Ye Ziyun wasn't able to get a single praise from Ye Zong, and would cry alone in the night.

Ye Ziyun even felt that Ye Zong liked Ye Han more than her.

Truth is, Ye Ziyun is already considered outstanding among her peers. But compared to Ye Han, she was inferior.

Until recently, after she received the cultivation technique from Nie Li, she was finally able to untie the knot in her heart and face Ye Han.

"Little sister Ziyun, I brought you a gift from my long journey. I hope you like it." Ye Han retrieved a bracelet that's emitting a chilling blue luster from within his interspatial ring.


	126. Chapter 126 - Fight?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 126 – Fight?**

Everyone's gazes fell onto the bracelet and they inhaled a mouthful of the chilled air.

"It's a Frozen Jade Bracelet!"

"That's a good item!"

The Frozen Jade Bracelet is made from a thousand year old Jade Ice. However, it's manufacturing method has been lost during the Age of Darkness. The amount of Frozen Jade Bracelets being handed down is only few in numbers. The Frozen Jade Bracelet has extremely high effect towards cultivation. It's able to reduce the amount of deviation during training and is also able to nurture the soul realm.

Seeing this Frozen Jade Bracelet, Nie Li's eyes lit up. If this Frozen Jade Bracelet combined with Ye Ziyun's Snow Queen, it'll simply have endless uses.

"Big brother Ye Han, I can't accept such gift," Ye Ziyun refused, shaking her head.

Ye Han was stunned on the spot. He didn't know whether to retract the hand that was holding onto the Frozen Jade Bracelet or not.

Everyone realised the subtle awkwardness in their relationship.

Suddenly, Nie Li stretched his hand out and took the Frozen Jade Bracelet. Breaking the awkward silence, he laughed and said, "Such a precious gift, I'm really embarrassed. I'll receive it on behalf of my Ziyun. Thanks a lot, brother Ye Han!"

Ye Han felt his hand lighten up. The Frozen Jade Bracelet was already gone from his hand. Nie Li's action was a bit too fast. It was simply no different from snatching! His brows couldn't help twitching. Brother Ye Han? Where did you pop out from? Should brother Ye Han be called by you? Your Ziyun? Who is yours? This fella is simply too shameless!

"This is…" Ye Han looked at Nie Li, standing beside Ye Ziyun.

"He's my friend!" said Ye Ziyun, helplessly stomping her feet. Nie Li is simply too good at interrupting others and was getting himself too familiar with her. She has yet to say that she'll accept the Frozen Jade Bracelet, yet Nie Li already accepted it on her behalf.

Nie Li couldn't be bothered about all this. Why not accept such a huge benefit and push it away? Although Nie Li isn't too familiar with Ye Han's character, since it's a gift, why should she refuse? As for favors, only friends would talk about favors. If it's a stranger, who'd give a damn about you?

From the subtle change in Ye Han and Ye Ziyun's attitude, Nie Li was able to have a rough idea about their relationship. Seems that Ye Han has been particularly attentive to Ye Ziyun, but has been rejected by her.

Could it be that this fella is having ideas on Ye Ziyun? If so, Ye Han will definitely die a terrible death!

After living for so many years, Nie Li has also been able to experience many different kinds of people. That extraordinary talent that Ye Han has, that handsome yet elegant appearance of his, and the feeling that he gives is simply a perfect human. However, the more perfect a human is, the more problems he has.

In Nie Li's views, only people like Chen Linjian would show their true selves.

Nie Li thought of a possibility. He has heard that Ye Zong has intentions of letting Ye Han take over the City Lord's position. Therefore, the reason why Ye Han was showing himself as the perfect person right now is to pave his roads. After all, Ye Han is not a member of the Snow Wind Family. If he wants to take over as the City Lord, he'll have to get the approval from the various elders of the Snow Wind Family. The Snow Wind Family's elders will definitely not agree to have an outsider as the next City Lord. However, if Ye Han were to have Ye Ziyun as his wife, then that's a different matter.

His guess is probably eighty to ninety percent accurate.

After hearing what Ye Ziyun said, Ye Han's heart slightly sank. His eyes carried a chill as they swept over to Nie Li.

Nie Li clearly felt that hostility within Ye Han's eyes. Soul perception abilities has always been one of Nie Li's strengths. Ye Han's every action couldn't escape from his eyes. Tsk tsk. No matter how well you're hiding it, there will always be a leak when the time comes. Since you want to play, I'll play with you.

"Nie Li, I admire by your actions!" Chen Linjian rose his thumbs up towards Nie Li.

Walking in with two girls by his side, one being snatched from Shen Fei and the other being snatched from Ye Han. In the end, obviously knowing that Nie Li already has two women, Huyan Lanruo still throws herself at him. All the benefits are being reaped by Nie Li.

The veins on Shen Fei forehead were about to pop out. Xiao Ning'er was standing behind Nie Li. No matter how he sees it, it's annoying to his eyes.

"Nie Li, is this even a place that you're allowed to come to?" Shen Fei coldly snorted, "I doubt you ever attended such events before. With how you're dressed up, you don't look any different to a country boy."

The several people softly laughed.

Nie Li looked towards Ye Zong and pondered awhile. The Sacred Family is the cancer of Glory City. If they remained, it'll already be too late by the time the demon beast horde arrives. He has to come up with a way to make the Snow Wind Family determined to get rid of the Sacred Family.

Seems like I have to play the wicked role again to arouse conflict between the Sacred Family and the Snow Wind Family.

Since his return, although his cultivation has yet to reach the point of suppressing everything, this matter could no longer be dragged on. It has to be settled.

"No wonder it stinks here, young master Shen is here. What's wrong? The lesson I gave you previously wasn't miserable enough? You still want to play?" Nie Li's brows twitched. His eyes suddenly became keen. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword appeared in his right hand and he swung it down, splitting the table apart and making a six to seven meter crack.

"Let's go, if you have the guts. Talk to my Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!"

Nie Li's attitude took a one hundred eighty degree turn. He was emitting a frightening aura that caused the surrounding youngsters to shudder.

"You…" Seeing that cold gaze of Nie Li's, Shen Fei became scared out of his wits. Is this a joke? A fight against Nie Li now? He was already miserable enough. He doesn't want history to repeat itself again.

Not only Shen Fei, the other families' descendents were also frightened by that aura. They never imagined that Nie Li would actually be so presumptuous in this City Lord's Mansion's banquet.

Ye Ziyun was also dumbfounded.

Xiao Ning'er was moved as she looked at Nie Li. The conflicts between Nie Li and Shen Fei was caused by her. The reason he was so arrogant here is because of her.

What they don't know is that, Nie Li did this on purpose. A small fry like Shen Fei isn't enough for Nie Li to act like this. Nie Li's target is the entire Sacred Family!

"Shen Fei, I'll tell you now, if you continue to pester Ning'er, I'll hack you with the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!" declared Nie Li, coldly looking at Shen Fei with anger. He's well aware of all the deeds that Shen Fei committed. Countless ladies from various families were cheated by him.

Ye Han's brows frowned. Even if Nie Li had conflicts with Shen Fei, this is the City Lord's Mansion's Reception Hall. His actions are a little too presumptuous.

Ye Han solemnly said, "Nie Li, don't forget that this is the City Lord's Mansion's Reception Hall. It's not a place for you to be presumptuous!"

He raised his head and looked at Ye Zong far away. After all, he's only the foster son of Ye Zong. In this current situation, he can't take action with his own hands to suppress Nie Li. Furthermore, Ye Han doesn't want Ye Ziyun to have any bad views about him, so leaving it to Ye Zong is the best option.

However, the distant Ye Zong appeared to have not noticed the situation over on this side at all.

"So what if I'm being presumptuous in the City Lord's Manion's Reception Hall? The City Lord himself has yet to speak up. Base on what are you speaking? Get a clear understanding of your current status. The City Lord's Mansion is not yours, yet!" Nie Li's voice could be heard throughout the entire Reception Hall.

Hearing Nie Li's words, the surrounding people had strange expressions on their faces.

Ye Han's face slightly changed. Nie Li's words targeted straight right at his achilles heel. His gaze swept across Ye Ziyun, thinking in his heart, did little sis Ziyun get Nie Li to say this? No, Little sis Ziyun isn't the competitive type. Nie Li should be saying this himself.

Ye Ziyun anxiously pulled Nie Li. There's simply nothing that Nie Li doesn't dare to say.

"I…" Just when Ye Ziyun was about to speak, she was interrupted.

"I'll put my words out here now. You're not a descendent of the Snow Wind Family. Don't dream on becoming a City Lord as an outsider. As for the City Lord's position, if Ziyun doesn't want it, there's still me! Only after me comes you! If you became the City Lord, I'll flip the entire City Lord's Mansion. I mean what I say!" Nie Li's words caused everyone to start discussing among themselves.

Nie Li is going to fight for the City Lord's position?

But Nie Li is surnamed Nie. He doesn't even have a small link to the Snow Wind Family. Did he just speak out of rashness? Probably only Nie Li would be daring enough to declare to flip the entire City Lord's Mansion around.

"Presumptuous! Such arrogance needs to be taught a lesson!" Sacred Family's Patriarch, Shen Hong furiously snorted, his soul force was suddenly released from his body.

Ye Zong knows that Shen Hong wants to use this chance to kill Nie Li. However, no matter what, he can't let this happen. Not to mention that Nie Li is too important to Glory City now. If Shen Hong wants to kill Nie Li, the Alchemist Association wouldn't agree to it, and neither would the supreme expert behind him agree to it.

No matter what Nie Li did, Ye Zong will protect Nie Li. Although he never expected that Nie Li would do something like this, Ye Zong was already prepared for it in his heart. Nie Li might seem to be careless and casual; however, this appearance is for others to see. Truth is, Nie Li is someone that thinks carefully before he does something; otherwise, he wouldn't be able to get to where he is right now. There must be a reason why Nie Li provoked and appeared to be so arrogant.

Shen Hong's soul force swept towards Nie Li, trying to kill him straight out. Suddenly, Ye Zong also released his soul force.

Boom!

The two separate soul forces collided, causing an intense explosion. That explosive impact caused the surrounding tables and chairs to be thrown away.

Ye Zong calmly smiled and said to Shen Hong, "It's common for the younger generation to play around. If seniors like us were to take action, it'd be bullying, which doesn't look good."

Shen Hong's face paled when he received the feedback from the colliding soul forces. He glanced at Ye Zong and saw that his expression had remained calm. He was surprised. He had also reached the pinnacle of Black Gold rank. Shen Hong never thought that Ye Zong's cultivation would be so much higher than his.

"City Lord, I was just unable to stand that kid being so arrogant in the City Lord's Mansion Reception Hall. It is simply harming the City Lord's prestige. However, since the City Lord doesn't wish to pursue, there's nothing else to say." Shen Hong lightly said, calming his disrupted energy and blood.

"If Senior Shen Hong wants to touch Nie Li, not mentioning the City Lord himself, even my Alchemist Association wouldn't agree to it." said a voice coming from the side. It belonged to the attractive and elegant Yang Xin.

Shen Hong's face changed and snorted. Ye Zong suppressing me is bad enough, now a junior like you also wants to suppress me?

However, Shen Hong did not show any dissatisfaction. After all, Yang Xin is the Director of the Alchemist Association. The current Alchemist Association is far from the past. It has become a monstrous existence that no one dares to offend.

Shen Hong coldly said, "Since Director Yang has spoken, I'll not intervene in this matter."


	127. Chapter 127 - Clash

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 127 – Clash**

Huyan Xiong shifted his gaze between Ye Zong and Yang Xin, and understood something. If Nie Li was an ordinary genius that gained some attention, even if Ye Zong wouldn't kill him, but he would at least teach him a lesson for being so arrogant. After all, an arrogant genius is nothing more than a nuisance. However, not only did Ye Zong not taking any disciplinary action, he even protected Nie Li. This caused Huyan Xiong to feel a little incomprehensive. Not only that, even Yang Xin spoke out.

It seems that aside from having extraordinary talent, Nie Li also has something that's worthy enough for him to be noticed. Thinking about all the events that recently happened in Glory City, Huyan Xiong was able to figure out a little of the truth. No wonder his daughter didn't have her eyes on Ye Han and was firmly fixed on Nie Li. The daughter of my Huyan Family will definitely not make a mistake at seeing the worth of someone.

Shen Hong had a solemn expression and did not speak a word.

All the youngsters in the hall were looking at each other.

They never imagined that the outcome would be like this.

Even though he was acting so arrogantly, Ye Zong did not only not punish him, he even protected Nie Li. What does this mean exactly?

That loud declaration from Nie Li before, he said that it'd only be Ye Han's turn if Nie Li doesn't want to be the City Lord anymore, does that mean that the City Lord has already made the decision to pass the City Lord's position to Nie Li? This is, without a doubt, an explosive news. Everyone looked between Nie Li and Ye Han, and tried to see something out of them.

At this moment, Ye Zong felt a little depressed. He understood that his actions today has created an obstruction between him and Ye Han.

The action from before, aside from targeting the Sacred Family, Nie Li is also deterring Ye Han.

Although Ye Han did not show any expression on his face, a layer of darkness covered his heart. Ever since he entered the City Lord's Mansion, and became the foster son of Ye Zong, he understood that he only has one path in front of him and that is to constantly train and eventually take over as the next City Lord. If he failed and Ye Ziyun or someone else took over the City Lord's position, his position within the Snow Wind Family would be very awkward. Furthermore, he can feel that aside from his master, all of the elders of the Snow Wind Family are very cautious against him.

Moreover, when Nie Li declared that he wants to fight for the City Lord's position, Ye Zong did not only not teach him a lesson, he even took action to stop Shen Hong. The meaning behind that is extremely obvious. Ye Zong will protect Nie Li! Could it be that Ye Zong has the intention to let Nie Li take over the City Lord's position?

Nie Li is an outsider and not even a member of the Snow Wind Family. However, Ye Han understands that with Ye Zong's impartial character, if that particular person has the capability to lead Glory City, even if he's not of the Snow Wind Family, Ye Zong will push him up to the seat. This is exactly what Ye Zong has been doing for him!

Ye Han felt threatened by Nie Li.

Seeing how overbearing and arrogant Nie Li is, and yet acting so easy and casual, Huyan Lanruo's eyes sparkled. She's wondering how was Nie Li able to accomplish such feat. She simply wants to worship Nie Li. Ever since she was young, she had always been a trouble maker. After she caused some trouble, it's inevitable for her to be punished by the adults. However, even though Nie Li has caused some trouble, no one dares to reprimand him and he continues to have that dominate look on his face. Nie Li's level of causing trouble is simply a level above her!

'He truly is worthy of being the man I like.' Huyan Lanruo proudly thought.

Nie Li's gaze swept across everyone. Shen Fei and his bunch don't even dare to look him in the eyes, and kept their heads down. Seeing Nie Li acting so arrogantly, they know they already lost in terms of appearance. He dared to be arrogant in the City Lord's Mansion's banquet and cracked the floor, would anyone else dare to do it?

Aside from Chen Linjian, Ye Han, Huyan Lanruo and few others, the rest had weaker impressions compared to Nie Li's imposing manner.

Chen Linjian laughed. He never thought that Nie Li would be so interesting. He's exactly like his type of friend.

"Brat, you've got guts!"

Chen Linjian made an eye signal towards Nie Li. With his eyes, how can he not see that Nie Li did all of this on purpose. The reaction of everyone in the hall is just as Nie Li expected.

Ye Han calmly smiled and said, "I never thought about fighting for the City Lord's seat. I feel that little sis Ziyun is more worthy of being the next candidate for City Lord. If little sis Ziyun becomes the next City Lord, I will do my best to assist her, even if it means my death. However, if an outsider were to become the City Lord, I doubt that even the Snow Wind family and all the other various families of Glory City will agree to it!"

What a nice move!

Nie Li's brows twitched. This Ye Han is indeed formidable. The chain of events that Nie Li just did did not seem to cause any ripples in his emotions. This guy has been able to plan it up to this point.

Nie Li placed both hands behind his head and casually said, "Aha, if Ziyun becomes the next City Lord, I'll naturally have nothing to say about it. However, if someone else becomes the City Lord, I will definitely wreck the City Lord's Mansion."

Nie Li is not boasting, he indeed has the ability to do it.

Various Patriarchs naturally heard heard Nie Li's declaration and looked towards Ye Zong; however, Ye Zong remained silent.

Truth is, Ye Zong was bitterly smiling in his heart. In the early days, Ye Han was always known to have extraordinary talent among the juniors, being the most promising one. He had always nurtured Ye Han to be the next City Lord. Ye Han also probably understood his intentions and has been practising very hard.

However, Nie Li appeared out of nowhere, having an unrivalled talent. He has the support of the Alchemist Association and also a supreme expert backing him. Aside from that, if the City Lord's Mansion has the intention of completely laying down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, they'll have to depend on Nie Li to finish the job.

One can say that with Nie Li's help, Glory City can definitely reach a new height. They don't even need to be afraid of the threat of demon beasts. If they were to fall out with Nie Li, he might really wreck the City Lord's Mansion.

Glory City can do without Ye Han, but it can absolutely not do without Nie Li. This is Nie Li's capital, which is more than enough to suppress Ye Han.

However, Ye Han is the foster son of Ye Zong. After being together for so many years, they had built a deep relationship. If he were to suddenly tell Ye Han that he no longer has any hope of becoming the City Lord, how would he feel? Would he be resentful?

Various Patriarchs understood the discerning words and body language. They all understood one thing from the silence of Ye Zong. Ye Han probably has no more hope to be the successor.

The situation has changed so quickly!

Not only was Nie Li unharmed for causing a scene in the City Lord's Mansion's Reception Hall, he was also being protected by both Ye Zong and the Alchemist Association. This caused various families re-evaluate Nie Li's position.

Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li with a little sadness in her eyes but did not refute his words. Although Ye Ziyun doesn't want to fight for anything, she felt some bitterness in some of Ye Zong's actions. Ever since she was young, Ye Ziyun would always hear about how grand Ye Han's cultivation progress was from Ye Zong's mouth. The time Ye Zong spent to teach Ye Han far surpassed the time he would spend to teach her.

In Ye Ziyun's heart, Ye Han was someone that snatched her father's love away from her. Although she had told herself countless times to not mind it, whenever she hears about Ye Zong not caring about the opposition of the majority of the Snow Wind Family's elders and insisting on passing the City Lord's seat over to Ye Han, her fretful heart couldn't calm down. It's not that Ye Ziyun wishes to become the City Lord, it's just that Ye Zong gave the best to Ye Han, even though she is his biological daughter!

Ye Ziyun could see that the reason why Nie Li caused such a scene in the reception hall is probably because he noticed something. Although she doesn't wish for the scene to be so stiff, when Nie Li actually did it, she actually felt at ease in her heart.

Sometimes, emotions that have been repressed for so long needed to be relieved.

Being together with Nie Li, Ye Ziyun realised that she became more happy. Although she would get angry at Nie Li for bullying her, but when they are outside with Nie Li acted like her guardian, she didn't have to worry about being at a disadvantage. Nie Li isn't even willing to be in a bit of a disadvantage. If someone were to go against him, they were simply signing their own death certificates. Thinking about when Shen Yue and Shen Fei were once overbearing in public and were now scared out of their wits by Nie Li to the point of not even daring to raise their heads, she couldn't help smiling.

Nie Li is simply the devil's reincarnation.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li's back figure, her eyes were glowing. This guy in front of her is the man she admires. When he speaks, the entire world will be silent for him. There's nothing he can't accomplish in this world. Under his wings, Xiao Ning'er felt at ease and had a sense of security.

No one gave her such a feeling before.

Xiao Ning'er originally thought that she would be forced to marry into the Sacred Family. Due to this matter, she had fallen into anxiety and panic, and even had thoughts of suicide. The only reason why she trained so hard was to shake off that horrifying fate. However, all of this changed due to the Nie Li's appearance. In the future, no one will request her to be marry into the Sacred Family anymore. Under Nie Li's gaze, Shen Fei doesn't even dare to make a noise. Even the Patriarch of Sacred Family was unable to cover Nie Li's sharp edge.

Nie Li no longer bothered himself with Ye Han. His gaze landed on Shen Fei and snorted, "Shen Fei, do you know where you are? Is the City Lord's Mansion's banquet something you can attend? Get the hell out of here; otherwise, don't blame me for what I'll do to you!"

Shen Fei's originally weakened appearance thought that he had already avoided Nie Li's sharp edge. However, he never expected for Nie Li to go this far. He raised head, angrily stared at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, don't go too far!"

"So you, young master Shen, can bully others, but I'm not allowed to bully? If you still dare to remain here, I'll have you taste my Thunder God's Meteorite Sword!" Nie Li snorted. A huge boom was heard and the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword was halfway into the ground, causing spiderweb like cracks to rapidly appear and expand.


	128. Chapter 128 - Biological?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 128 – Biological?**

The corner of Shen Fei's mouth couldn't help stop twitching. He really didn't have the guts to fight Nie Li. He had already been miserably defeated during the tournament battle. Not to mention that Nie Li has become even stronger since then.

Shen Fei raised his head to look at the upper section far away, hoping to get some support from his father. However, Shen Hong's face was dark and looked like he did not care about what was happening here.

Seeing Shen Fei's action, Nie Li chuckled in his heart. Shen Fei, you coward, haven't you noticed yet? Ye Zong trapped Shen Hong with his words. If he took action, that would be considered bullying. How can Shen Hong have the face to still take action?

Nie Li was acting arrogant and rude from the moment he entered this hall. Every action he took is meant to step on Shen Fei and also to show his hatred towards the Sacred Family. He deliberately showed his strength as a warning. The more he provokes the Sacred Family, the deeper the hatred Sacred Family has for him and this will cause them to act against him, hence they will leak their flaws.

The reason why Glory City fell so quickly in his previous life is because it was collapsing from the inside. The Sacred Family is like a timebomb in Glory City. He has to remove them! Both the Alchemist Association and the Snow Wind Family have already begun to take precautions against the Sacred Family. It was now time to provoke the Sacred Family a little more.

Ye Han coldly snorted, "Nie Li, Shen Fei is the guest of my City Lord's Mansion. Just what, exactly, is the impression that you are giving my City Lord's Mansion by being like this?"

"I don't give a damn if he's your guest or not. I want him to scram; otherwise, I'll beat him up until he does!" Nie Li angrily stared at Ye Han, "If you must intervene in this matter, then be prepared to bear the consequences!"

That arrogant look of Nie Li's caused Ye Han to be a little furious. However, Ye Han had returned not long ago, so he is unable to understand Nie Li's identity nor why even Ye Zong would be so afraid to act. In the end, he decided to swallow this anger.

Ye Han shrugged his shoulders and stood to one side.

Even Ye Han was backing off? Suddenly, Shen Fei felt a little afraid.

When he saw Ye Han back off, Nie Li's gaze swept back onto Shen Fei and said, "You're still here?"

"Remember this, I'll get you back sooner or later!" Shen Fei coldly snorted and walked towards the exit of the hall.

Shen Fei is really leaving?

Everyone was stunned. He was participating in the City Lord's banquet and then he was chased out. This is simply too embarrassing…The other people felt embarrassed for associating with Shen Fei. Isn't he a little too cowardly?

Nie Li's gaze retracted from Shen Fei's leaving figure and swept across Ye Han. This Ye Han is simply too cunning. He knows when to retreat and when to advance. He is the hardest type of person to deal with! As for the reason why Ye Ziyun was unwilling to mention about Ye Han in his previous life, Nie Li has already understood a portion of it. However, Nie Li still has to determine one other thing. Ye Han is already a 3-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. By right, he should have joined in that battle in his previous life, so why didn't Nie Li hear any news about Ye Han's death in battle?

He is a mystery!

No matter how deep you hide your true self, I will dig him out one day and look at your bottomline.

When he saw Shen Fei being chased away by Nie Li, Shen Hong suddenly stood up. In front of all these Patriarchs, his face was almost completely thrown away. Shen Fei, that bastard, so what if he's beaten up by Nie Li? At most, that simply means that you're not as good as the others. Nie Li wouldn't even be able to kill you in front of so many witnesses. In the end, he told you to scram and you actually complied? You really are a coward!

"City Lord, since the City Lord's Mansion doesn't welcome my Sacred Family, we'll leave!" Shen Hong coldly snorted and walked towards the exit.

Ye Zong naturally knew that Shen Hong doesn't have enough face to remain here any longer. He politely said, "Brother Shen, why are you being like this? It's just the youngsters fighting, there's no need to put it to heart. Since brother Shen insists on leaving, I won't retain you any further. I'll let Ye Xiu to send you off!"

"No need." Shen Hong tossed his sleeves, turned around and left.

Shen Fei and Shen Hong walked out of the City Lord's Mansion's Reception Hall with one at the back and one at the front.

Various Patriarchs seemed to have realised something. Shen Hong left fuming and Ye Zong did not sound like he wanted to retain him. There seems to be something wrong with this matter. The various Patriarchs made up their minds. It's best that they disassociate themselves from the Sacred Family.

All of Nie Li's motives here have been accomplished. He turned his head around and Huyan Lanruo's face was shining with worship. He screamed 'Shit!' in his heart.

Nie Li turned around, looked at Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, and said, "This banquet doesn't seem to have any meaning. Ziyun, Ning'er, let's leave!"

"Okay." Ye Ziyun nodded her head. She, personally, doesn't like these kinds of events.

Naturally, Xiao Ning'er also left with Nie Li.

Huyan Lanruo faced Nie Li's back and shouted, "Oh, Nie Li, you're leaving already?"

Hearing Huyan Lanruo's voice, Nie Li swiftly ran away. Damn! With a demoness like you here, if I don't leave now, when will I?

Huyan Lanruo originally wanted to chase after him, but because of how she was dressed up, she couldn't run at all, which made her madly stomp her feet.

After causing such a scene in the City Lord's Mansion's banquet, he ran away like this. Almost everyone was feeling rather dull, only those with excellent minds could see the meaning behind this. Especially Chen Linjian and bunch. they all had amused expressions.

Everyone became submerged in their own thoughts. Although such an event occurred in the middle of the banquet, it continued on. Ye Zong pulled several higher ups from various families and started discussing with them, it was late night when the banquet ended.

In the dead of night

Sacred Family's Hall

A slapping sound was heard. Shen Fei was slapped so hard by Shen Hong that he fell to the ground and was left with an extremely red palm mark on his face.

"Father…" Shen Fei looked at Shen Hong in fear. Ever since he was young, Shen Hong had never hit him like this before.

Shen Hong furiously scolded, "Rubbish! Why don't you just go and die? He told you to scram and you really left? You've thrown away the Sacred Family's face!"

"Father, you didn't say a word, so I thought you…"

"You thought what! Is your brain blank? In that kind of situation, how can I take any action? Damn!" Shen Hong was extremely furious. "Why does my Sacred Family have rubbish like you?!"

Shen Fei was lambasted by Shen Hong, and he was simply depressed to the point of having intentions to commit suicide. He simply hated Nie Li to the bones for causing this to happen. In front of Shen Hong, Shen Fei didn't even dare to take in a heavy breath. No matter what Shen Hong said, he could only quietly endure it.

Shen Hong swept his gaze at Shen Fei, and was sighing in his heart. His Sacred Family has flourished, but there isn't a proper successor among his descendents. If he wasn't able to consolidate the position of the Sacred Family in his lifetime, the Sacred Family will definitely decline. At that time, the Sacred Family will no longer be one of the three Major families.

"Forget it. Listen closely. In this period of time, I forbid you from going out. The Snow Wind Family will surely keep a close eye on us. I want you to quiet down, do you understand?!" Shen Hong said, furiously staring at Shen Fei.

"Yes." said Shen Fei, hurriedly nodding his head. His eyes flashed with a faint chill. Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li, wait till I take over the Patriarch's position. I'll torture the both of you!

Shen Hong tightly knitted his brows. Being under the surveillance of the Snow Wind Family is definitely not good. Originally, he was able to quietly lay everything out and by the time the Snow Wind Family reacted, it would have already been too late. But now, all of this was ruined by that brat, Nie Li. This was causing him to have the intention to vomit blood and he has no choice but to delay some of his plans.

Nie Li couldn't have done all of this on purpose, right? Shen Hong's heart shook. Previously, Nie Li won so much money from the Sacred Family and caused the Sacred Family to experience financial difficulties for a period of time, was that all planned as well? If that's the case, that brat's too cunning. He'll need to take precautions!

City Lord's Mansion, Ye Ziyun's yard.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er have already fallen asleep. Nie Li stood alone at the garden, training his soul force.

Soul force was merging with the heavens and the earth. His soul realm was gradually being nurtured.

After training for a moment, Nie Li felt a rise in his soul force. Compared to other powerful cultivation techniques, the cultivation speed of the [Heavenly God] technique is indeed a little slower. However, compared to those garbage cultivation techniques, the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique is several folds faster.

Nie Li slowly released a breath, looked at the side bush and said, "Since you've been there for so long, why don't you come out?"

A figure slowly appeared from the bush, it's Ye Zong.

"So you're really able to perceive my aura!" Ye Zong felt depressed. He's a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist and yet he was detected by a 5-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. Doesn't that mean that when he was monitoring Nie Li, Nie Li was aware of him?

Nie Li is really good at giving others a headache.

Nie Li curled his lips in disdain and said, "You're just a Black Gold rank, and yet you want to hide your aura from me?"

What? Just a Black Gold rank?

Does Nie Li know what kind of existence Black Gold rank is? In all of Glory City, Ye Zong is only second to the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Ye Mo!

"Since you've come, what do you want to talk about?" Nie Li shrugged his shoulders.

"Although Ye Han scheming runs deep, his character is not bad. I wish that you two can get along in the future. As for the City Lord's position, I've decided to pass it over to Yun'er!" said Ye Zong. This was the best choice that he could think of. If he passed the seat over to Ye Han, Nie Li would probably cause a scene. If he passed the seat over to Nie Li, the Snow Wind Family's elders would definitely not agree to it. Only by handing it to Yun'er can everything be settled. However, if there were any contradictions in the future, it would be inevitable.

"That's right. I wanted to ask, City Lord, is Ziyun really your biological daughter?" asked Nie Li, looked at Ye Zong.

Ye Zong furiously looked at Nie Li and said, "Of course she's my biological daughter!"

"Could it be that Ye Han is your illegitimate child?" Nie Li continued to ask.

"What rubbish are you talking about?"

Ye Zong was furious. Nie Li simply doesn't have any control over what he says!

"Since Ziyun is your biological child and Ye Han is not your illegitimate child, why were you unwilling to pass your City Lord position over to Ziyun?" Snorted Nie Li, twitching his brows.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Zong fell into a long silence. After a long while, he sighed, shook his head and said, "You wouldn't be able to understand. This is the difficulties of a parent!"

"Oh? What difficulties? I would appreciate it if you could provide me with more details," asked Nie Li, his heart slightly trembled. After all, he doesn't normally have many conversations with Ye Zong. He only heard about Ye Zong from the mouth of Ye Ziyun; therefore, he is naturally curious about him.


	129. Chapter 129 - Suppressing

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 129 – Suppressing**

"Yun'er didn't have high talent previously. In her lifetime, reaching 1-star or 2-star Black Gold rank would probably be her limit. By rights, 1-star or 2-star Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist is already very fantastic for ordinary people. However, to become a City Lord, she was still lacking a lot. It would definitely be very exhausting for her to become a City Lord with such cultivation."

Hearing Ye Zong's words, Nie Li slightly nodded his head.

"Because I'm the City Lord, I know the pain of being the City Lord. Although I have a supreme position, I am unable to pay any attention to my wife and child. It resulted in the death of Yun'er's mother, which I am to blame. I owe her too much." Ye Zong sighed and said, "Although I kept forcing Yun'er to train, it's only so she has the strength to protect herself against demon beasts. I'd rather have her be an ordinary person instead of a City Lord."

"As the direct descendent of the Snow Wind family, you think that Yun'er would be able to be what you wished her to be and become an ordinary person? You can pass the City Lord seat over to Ye Han because you're open-minded. However, you think that the elders of the Snow Wind Family will tolerate an outsider as the City Lord? You're too simple minded!" Nie Li said, ruthlessly.

Ye Zong opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had thought of these matters long ago. However, he still had to fight for it.

"Ye Han has extraordinary talent. If he's able to reach 5-star Black Gold rank, no one would say anything about it!" Ye Zong said, "However, since it has progressed to this point, there's no other way anymore. Perhaps, with the talent that Ziyun is showing, she might be able to reach 5-star Black Gold rank or even step into the Legend rank!"

Legend rank? You're underestimating your daughter too much. Nie Li lightly smiled, but did not say anything.

Ye Zong looked at Nie Li and said, "Regarding this matter, I still have to thank you. If it wasn't for you, Ziyun's cultivation would never have been able to break through into 5-star Silver rank in such a short amount of time." Although many things have happened between him and Nie Li, Ye Zong's tone is still very sincere.

"Of course." Nie Li proudly smiled and said, "Old Ye, you can rest well and pass your daughter to me!"

After hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Zong's face went dark again. In the middle of their conversation, he was once again, taken advantage of by Nie Li. Pass my daughter to you? My daughter has to at least agree to it!

However, Ye Zong's heart had a little chance. Because he has been in contact with Nie Li for so long, Ye Zong has been able to realise that everything that Nie Li did, even though it was a little too public, he was't reckless. Under that outer appearance, he has a very cunning mind. Furthermore, if Ziyun were to follow Nie Li, she would not be in any disadvantage. With Nie Li's character, if anyone were to provoke him, it's simply death wish.

"Nie Li, I'll tell you right now. If Ziyun agrees to be together with you, I will not have an opinion about it. However, if she doesn't agree and you bully her, don't blame me for being impolite!" Ye Zong snorted.

After hearing Ye Zong's words, Nie Li's eyes lit up. It seems that Father-in-law has loosened up. This is already a huge improvement. After all, Ye Zong's earlier reply to him was: Fat chance! As for Ye Ziyun's side, Nie Li could only take it slowly. After all, relationships are meant to be slowly nurtured.

Ye Zong suddenly thought of something. His face went solemn and said, "Nie Li, did you know that your actions today have already startled the Sacred Family? The Sacred Family will be able to see from our attitudes that we have guards against them."

In fact, Ye Zong has already sent people to keep a close eye on the Sacred Family for long time now. Nie Li's action tonight was the same as informing the Sacred Family that they are being watched.

"You have your reasons?" asked Ye Zong, looking at Nie Li. After all, Nie Li is not a reckless person.

"Although you have sent people to keep an eye on the Sacred Family, Shen Hong is an old fox that will definitely not leave any flaws for you to pick up on. It's extremely hard if you want to find any evidence regarding the collusion between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild. The reason why the Sacred Family hasn't been taking any action, must be because they aren't fully prepared. If we waited till the Sacred Family is fully prepared before we take any action, Glory City will be in even greater danger. Why don't we just make use of the Snow Wind Family and suppress the Sacred Family. The Sacred Family will definitely realise something and start fighting back more fiercely. At that time, they'll certainly leak out flaws." Nie Li said. He only wanted to drive them into a corner so that the Snow Wind Family will have no other choice but to fight against the Sacred Family.

"Since you have already done so, does my Snow Wind Family have any other choice?" Ye Zong said, depressingly. What Nie Li said is also an idea. He has to suppress the Sacred Family a little, and see if the Sacred Family has any intention to revolt. After all, the Alchemist Association has already stated so clearly and the Snow Wind Family must somehow act.

"The Sacred Family is in charge of the west wall. We have to be careful, in case they decide to make use of the demon beast's strength. Therefore, the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array has to be completed as fast as possible," said Nie Li. Before the war between the Snow Wind Family and the Sacred Family breaks out, he has to reach Gold rank fast. This is so that even if he were to face experts of the Sacred Family, he will have the strength to fight. In this lifetime, he must tell Ye Zong that the Sacred Family will let the demon beasts into Glory City, which will lead to the destruction of Glory City just like in his previous life.

"They're borrowing the strength of demon beasts?" Ye Zong's eyes flashed with a ray of chilling light. To borrow the strength of demon beasts is simply playing with fire. Once the Sacred Family lets the demon beasts in, the Snow Wind Family will have no choice but to get rid of them.

Ye Zong will definitely not let anyone affect the safety of Glory City.

"The Sacred Family has been deeply rooted in Glory City. Furthermore, a majority of Glory City's citizens are unaware of the true face of the Sacred Family. Once the Sacred Family decides to revolt, the consequences will be extremely heavy. Therefore, we have to be fully prepared." Nie Li went silent for a moment and said, "Furthermore, we have to remove every possible impact that might occur if the Sacred Family receives the help of the Dark Guild. Once they collude together, Glory City will be in an extremely dangerous position."

Ye Zong lightly nodded his head. Today, when Nie Li provoked Sacred Family in the banquet, Ye Zong had already made a series of countermeasures. He naturally understood all of this without being reminded by Nie Li.

"Nie Li, if the Snow Wind Family and the Sacred Family were to battle, I have something that I must request of you."

"What is it?"

"Take Yun'er and leave the battlefield," said Ye Zong. He understood that if an internal battle were to breakout in Glory City, the Sacred Family will definitely not surrender easily and will fight back. Ziyun is the biggest achilles heel of Ye Zong.

What Nie Li said before is correct. Although Ye Zong is impartial and treats Ye Han as his own, but blood is still blood. There is a little difference after all.

Nie Li patted on Ye Zong's shoulders and said, "Old Ye, you can leave your daughter to me. Even if I were at a disadvantage, I won't let Ziyun be in a disadvantage as well!"

Ye Zong bitterly smiled and said, "I hope that you can do what you say!"

Nie Li discussed a little with Ye Zong and set up some countermeasures towards the Sacred Family.

The stars were sparkling in the dark sky. Ye Zong walked out of Ye Ziyun's yard and headed for his own yard. During this recent period of time, in order to deal with the Sacred Family, he has been very busy.

Under the moonlight, Ye Han slowly walked out of the shadows and said, "Respects to Lord Father."

"Xiao Han, what are you doing here?" asked Ye Zong, his steps stopped.

After being in silent awhile, Ye Han said, "Lord Father, I have something to say."

"Ye Han, I…" Ye Zong also has a lot to say to Ye Han.

"Lord Father, I know that you have treated me well and even treated me as your own son. If it wasn't for you, I would probably die of hunger in the streets. I will definitely repay your grace, even if I, Ye Han, were to end my life, I will not hesitate to do so."

"Ye Han…" Ye Zong opened his mouth, wanting to explain to Ye Han.

Ye Han shook his head, revealed a painful expression and said, "Lord Father, I understand. I don't have any thoughts on fighting for the City Lord's seat. Ever since I was young, I have been in love with Ziyun. However, I also understand that with my birth, I'm not good enough for Ziyun."

"You can't say that. Your talent is extraordinary. It's only a matter of time until you reach Black Gold rank. My father, Ye Mo, was also a commoner…" Ye Zong said, "As for you saying that you're in love with Ziyun, this is the first time I've heard it. You and Ziyun are siblings…"

Standing quietly under the moonlight, Ye Han looked lonely. He shook his head and said, "Lord Father, you don't need to explain anymore. I understand your thoughts. I'm willing to give up my City Lord candidacy position and hand the City Lord seat over to Ziyun. From today onwards, I will work my hardest to train and will not let you down. I will fight to become one of Ziyun's right-hand men. Lord Father, I'll take my leave first…"

After speaking, Ye Han slowly turned around and left.

Looking at Ye Han's leaving figure, Ye Zong deeply sighed. Ye Han is good at everything, except he's too smart. His plans run too deep. After everything that has happened tonight, Ye Han is probably already aware that he is no longer able to fight for the City Lord's position.

Ye Zong hopes that Ye Han can calm his heart fast.

A night without words.

Several days after the banquet, the Sacred Family suddenly underwent drastic changes.

The Snow Wind Family suddenly suppressed the Sacred Family from all possible aspects, causing the Sacred Family to suffer from great oppression. After knowing the situation between the Snow Wind Family and the Sacred Family, the various families that are associated with the Sacred Family cut off their relationship with the Sacred Family.

They joking around? What kind of existence is the Snow Wind Family?

The five latest City Lord's all originated from the Snow Wind Family. The guardian of Glory City, Lord Ye Mo, also belongs to the Ye Family, even though he was married into the Sacred Family. The Snow Wind Family has an unshakable position. Over hundreds of years, they continued to attract commoner geniuses, causing the Snow Wind Family to grow into a monstrous existence.

It's rare for the Snow Wind Family to suppress another family themselves. Suppressing the Sacred Family like this is an unexpected event. Which family would dare to oppose this?

The Sacred Family suffered miserably from this. The family business had plummeted. Their power over the City Guards has also been removed. Every Sacred Family member was removed from the City Guard.

However, although the Snow Wind Family suppressed the Sacred Family, they did not take any other actions, and were only monitoring them.

Although Ye Zong has gathered some evidence of the Sacred Family working together with the Dark Guild, however, the evidence is not solid enough. If the Snow Wind Family were to annihilate a family without any hard reason, it might cause all the families of Glory City to have terrible thoughts about them.


	130. Chapter 130 - Ruins

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 130 – Ruins**

Over time, rumors were created among the commoners. Some say that the Sacred Family is planning to revolt, some say that there are conflicts occurring between the Snow Wind Family and the Sacred Family, hence, bullying the weak.

Regarding these rumors, naturally, someone purposely let them out.

Sacred Family

"Bastards! I never thought that the Snow Wind Family would take action so quickly." Shen Hong was fuming. The Snow Wind Family's move made the Sacred Family a little unprepared. His eyes flashed with a faint chilling light, "It's probably that bastard Shen Ming. He managed to let the Snow Wind Family catch us by our tails. If I knew he would do this earlier, I would have killed him myself!"

As the Main Affairs Elder of the Sacred Family, Shen Ming knows way too much. Leaving such a person outside, caused Shen Hong unable to sleep or eat in peace!

Shen Hong furiously snorted, "Shen Gui, find a chance to send a message to the Dark Guild. Since the Snow Wind Family has decided to suppress my Sacred Family, I won't let them off easy."

"Yes." Shen Gui bowed and answered, he then turned around to leave.

Suddenly, something flashed within Shen Hong's mind and he solemnly said, "Come back."

Shen Gui was stunned for a moment and looked at Shen Hong curiously.

Shen Hong had just managed to cool his head down. Earlier, his anger had rushed to his head and he nearly fell for the Snow Wind Family's trap. The Snow Wind Family suppressed the Sacred Family, but did not take any other actions. They probably don't have enough evidence. Shen Ming also should naturally know what shouldn't be said; otherwise, he'd be dead. What the Snow Wind Family wants is to let the Sacred Family exhibit their flaws, then they will initiate a counterattack. Once Shen Gui steps out of the door, they'll have fallen into the Snow Wind Family's trap.

Shen Hong coldly smiled and said, "You're trying to trap me? From today onwards, sever all ties with the Dark Guild. Since the Snow Wind Family wants to suppress my Sacred Family, we'll let them know that my Sacred Family is not weak. Let them do as they please. As long as they do not have any evidence regarding my Sacred Family and the Dark Guild, even if my Sacred Family fights back aggressively, they won't have any reason to destroy my Sacred Family!"

The majority of the Sacred Family's members were recalled back to the family. Only a small amount of the family's members were allowed to go to various parts of Glory City to fight back.

Holy Orchid Institute has reopened. Students from all over the city went back to school.

Genius Class

By right, Nie Li doesn't need to return back to the Holy Orchid Institute to attend class. However, Nie Li still turned up. Him appearing in the Holy Orchid Institute is the biggest lure towards the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild.

The students were walking on a small path in the school, discussing something.

"Have you heard? The cultivation techniques that the Holy Orchid Institute has been offering were all replaced. I heard that the Snow Wind Family discovered some treasure, and have obtained more superior cultivation techniques. The Snow Wind Family even selflessly offered all the cultivation techniques to the Holy Orchid Institute for every student to practise."

"Really? What kind of superior cultivation techniques?"

"These cultivation techniques are way more powerful than the one's we've practised!"

Regarding this matter, this was naturally, the masterpiece of Nie Li. He'll definitely not leak out supreme cultivation techniques like the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, nor the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix]. If the Dark Guild or the Sacred Family were to gain a hold of them, it'd be troublesome. Nie Li only helped the Holy Orchid Institute to raise their level of the cultivation techniques. However, in the eyes of these students, they are already extremely powerful.

"Oh, brother, you're also a student of the Genius class?"

A gold robed student walked to the side of Nie Li. The colour of his robe was particularly flashy.

"You are?" Nie Li looked at him. Regarding this student, he doesn't have any impression of him at all.

Suddenly, a skinny figured youth walked up and proudly said, "You don't even know him? He's young master Long Yu of the Ao Cloud Family. He's already a 5-star Bronze rank. Within the Genius class, he's ranked within the top ten!"

5-star Bronze rank? Nie Li pondered awhile. 5-star Bronze rank could be considered pretty good. As for the Ao Cloud Family, it's one of the seven noble families.

"Kid, you're a newcomer in the Genius class, right? Are you interested in joining me?" Long Yu proudly looked at Nie Li.

Join you? Are you joking? Nie Li's expression suddenly changed. He folded his arms, cast his gaze at Long Yu and said, "So you're from the Ao Cloud Family, yet, you don't even know me?"

Didn't Nie Li's expression change a little too fast? Long Yu didn't even manage to react.

"Who're you?" Long Yu became slightly cautious. Nie Li's expression did not even change from hearing the name Ao Cloud Family, he might have a huge background.

Nie Li analysed Long Yu up and down and said, "Didn't you participate at the banquet at the City Lord's Mansion? Your looks are a little unfamiliar."

On that day, Long Yu's body wasn't well; therefore, he did not attend the banquet. Since Nie Li was able to participate at the City Lord's banquet, his identity can't be very simple.

"Which family do you belong to?" Long Yu probed, keeping that proud expression of his.

"You're still not worthy enough to know that. Who do you mix with? Ye Hong? Shen Fei? Or Chen Linjian?" Nie Li asked, coldly snorting.

The hairs on Long Yu stood up. The three that Nie Li mentioned are the big three in the Genius class. Shen Fei and Chen Linjian came from the Sacred and Divine Family. As for Ye Hong, he came from the Snow Wind Family, one of Ye Ziyun's elder cousins. Naturally, he doesn't even dare to provoke those three. With his current position, it's not even enough to grab their attention.

Long Yu weakly said, "I mix with boss Chen Linjian."

"Not bad, you have future!" Nie Li patted on Long Yu's shoulders, "Next time I see young master Chen, I'll mention you."

After speaking, Nie Li leisurely left.

Long Yu was stunned after he was intimidated by Nie Li. He carefully tried to recall who this arrogant young man was.

Just when Long Yu was about to furiously chase after him, the skinny youth whispered into Long Yu's ears, "Young master, this guy is most likely that Nie Li who killed the Abyss Demon. I heard from others that this guy is extremely arrogant. Recently, he caused a scene in the City Lord's banquet, and chased Shen Fei out of the banquet in front of the Patriarch of Sacred Family. In the end, Shen Fei obediently left."

After hearing what this youth said, Long Yu was drenched in a cold sweat. Luckily he did not rage out. That guy even dared to act arrogantly in the City Lord's banquet, directly slapping young master Shen's face. If he went after him, wasn't that the same as seeking death? It's a good thing that he didn't mix with Shen Fei. Otherwise, the consequences would simply be unimaginable.

Long Yu shook his head. In the future, it's best if he doesn't provoke such a person. Long Yu doesn't even dare to think about trying to go up and curry favor with him. Reaching that level, he might not even put him in his eyes.

In the Genius Class, Nie Li quietly sat at a corner of the classroom. Lu Piao, Du Ze, and the rest all sat beside Nie Li, forming a small group.

"Nie Li, are we still continuing to attend class? Isn't this too boring?" Lu Piao said, depressingly, with both of his hands on the back of his head. With their current cultivation, they are qualified to even to join small exploration groups and adventure outside Glory City.

Du Ze shrugged his shoulders. Not only Lu Piao, even Du Ze felt that this is a little boring.

Nie Li pondered for a long while. If there wasn't any threat from the Sacred Family, there are indeed many places that they could go. However, the Sacred Family is keeping a close watch on them. Nie Li doesn't dare to be rash. If they were captured by the Sacred Family, with their current strength, they'll be unable to fight back.

They have to raise their strength to Gold rank quickly so that when they face the experts of the Sacred Family, they will have the strength to fight back.

A place suddenly went into Nie Li's mind. Within Glory City, there's still that place. It's an extremely ancient construct. Many people don't know the uses of that construct. It wasn't until a year later when Lord Ye Mo will take notice of it. That is a construct left behind by a supreme expert and also has a deep secret hidden within.

Thereafter, the Dark Guild sent a countless amount of assassins, but were killed by Lord Ye Mo. They have been keeping their eyes on that construct. Nie Li wondered, could that construct be linked to the death of Glory City?

Those tall ruins were very close to the City Lord's Mansion. Until now, it should still be rather safe. No matter how arrogant the Sacred Family is, they wouldn't dare to be rash beside the City Lord's Mansion!

Figuring that out, Nie Li has decided on his target.

Nie Li looked at the bunch, lightly smiled and said, "Everyone, get ready. We'll leave in a moment."

The news of him returning to the Holy Orchid Institute, would probably need a few more days before it's known to the Sacred Family. Since their motive in coming here has been accomplished, it's time for them to leave.

Suddenly, a low shout sounded.

"It's Xiao Ning'er!"

The males in the class all directed their gazes at the slim girl that just entered the class. In that moment, everyone was dumbfounded. Xiao Ning'er wore a training outfit, showing that charming figure of hers. That light cold attitude of hers caused the heart of others to speed up.

This is a girl that's desired and admired by countless others.

When Xiao Ning'er was still in the Apprentice Fighter class, she had already become the common topic of the students in the Genius class. They were all looking to the day when Xiao Ning'er moves to the Genius class. And now, their wishes have been fulfilled.

Except, that cold expression of hers caused others to be distant and were unable to get close to her. She's like an elegant goddess, that others did not dare to defile.

They all sighed in their hearts, and were having headaches. No one dared to go up and speak to Xiao Ning'er at all.

Xiao Ning'er's gaze swept the entire class and fell onto Nie Li. Her eyes lit up, that cold expression of hers immediately turned a bit more gentle as she directly walked towards Nie Li's direction.

Nie Li waved, giving his greetings, "Oh, Ning'er, why are you here?"

After hearing Nie Li's voice, Xiao Ning'er's face was showing a sweet smile and she immediately hurried her pace.

As soon as Nie Li finished talking, the entire classroom went into silence. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were fixedly staring at Nie Li.

What a heavy killing intent!

If their gaze could kill someone, Nie Li would probably be pierced with countless holes.

Nie Li rubbed his nose. After coming to the Genius class, he had already been very low profile. However, he never imagined that he would still attract so much attention. Indeed, someone that's capable will always grab the attention of others.


	131. Chapter 131 - Golden dragon

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 131 – Golden Horned Land Dragon**

If everyone were to know of Nie Li's current thoughts, he might be drowning in spit right now.

However, it has to be pointed out that after Xiao Ning'er practised the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique, her skin has turned more delicate and her elegant temperament has also became even more charming. Compared to Xiao Ning'er, all the other girls in the Genius class are ducks in front of a white swan.

"I came looking for you." Xiao Ning'er lightly said, her cheeks turning red.

Xiao Ning'er's voice was just loud enough that all the surrounding student heard what she just said. Immediately, they all had their hearts broken. From goddess Ning'er's expression, everyone can tell that she already has someone in her heart. They all felt depressed. They were wondering what kind of person Nie Li is, since he was able to get goddess Ning'er's favor.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "You came at the right time. We're preparing to head out, you can join us!"

Many students sent their people to investigate Nie Li's background. If they were to find out that Nie Li doesn't have any background, they won't be polite to him.

"Okay."

Xiao Ning'er walked to the side. Lu Piao, understanding the situation, gave Nie Li a funny face and then gave his seat to Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er sat beside Nie Li, and was only an arm's length away. He could smell a faint lady's fragrance coming from her.

Nie Li felt a little awkward. If Ziyun were to see such scene, she'll probably misunderstand something. However, he can't just tell Ning'er to move away can he?

While under every student's death gaze, a total of seven people walked in with Chen Linjian of the Divine Family leading them. Chen Linjian's gaze swept throughout the classroom and, after seeing Nie Li, his eyes lightly shined and walked towards his direction.

Chen Linjian took the initiative to greet, "Nie Li, it's been awhile."

"Young master Chen, it's been awhile."

Nie Li did not stand up, he only nodded his head.

Although Nie Li did not stand up, Chen Linjian did not feel that Nie Li was being rude at all. He smiled and continued, "Even you're interested in joining the class?"

After speaking, he sat in front of Nie Li.

Nie Li smiled, "I've only come to take a look. I'll take my leave in a while."

Chen Linjian lowered his voice and said in Nie Li's ear, "You have to be careful. In this Genius class, there are a lot of the Sacred Family's eyes and ears. They already have their eyes on you. Furthermore, I've saw Shen Xiu coming to the Holy Orchid Institute. It's highly possible that she came for you."

"I understand, thanks for letting me know," Nie Li said, nodding his head. Chen Linjian is still a good person. Although he does have a young master's attitude, but he's faithful.

Upon seeing Chen Linjian and Nie Li chit chatting, all the students retracted their death gaze. Is this a joke? Even Chen Linjian is polite towards Nie Li. How can they dare to act presumptuously? If they were to provoke Nie Li, they probably won't even know how they died.

Chen Linjian looked at Nie Li and his bunch and shockingly said, "How did your group raise your cultivation so quickly? If you have time, I would like to seek advice from you."

Nie Li and his bunch's cultivation was rising at an unimaginable speed.

Nie Li smiled and said, "Recently, there are some new cultivations at the Holy Orchid Institute. Young master Chen can take a look at them, they should help out a lot."

"Oh?" Chen Linjian's brows twitched and amusedly said, "Then I'll have to take a look at them."

Suddenly, a commotion broke out in the Genius class.

"Senior Ye Han is back!"

"Ye Han? The Snow Wind Family's Ye Han?"

"Yeah!"

In this Genius class, some of the students have seen Ye Han before, and some were new and have not seen him. However, Ye Han's name is widely known. Ye Han was once the number one genius among Glory City's younger generation batch.

Ye Han was wearing a black robe. A chill was emitting from his brows as he walked in from the main door.

The atmosphere in the Genius class suddenly went down several degrees. All the normal students were frightened, and did not dare to speak a word.

Ye Han? What is he doing here? Nie Li's brows were slightly knitted. He raised his head to take a look. His gaze and Ye Han's cold, proud gaze met each other. Nie Li understood, he came with ill intention.

"He probably came for you." Chen Linjian said in a low voice, "You want me to cover you awhile?"

Nie Li calmly said, "No need, thanks anyways. I, Nie Li, in this lifetime, will murder even the gods or buddha that hinders my path!"

Enduring and being cowardly, he had already done enough of that in his previous life. In this life, Nie Li will never be like he was before. If he has to hide from Ye Han, then he should just bang his head and commit suicide.

He'll kill even the gods or buddha that hinders his path? Although Nie Li's tone sounded calm, Chen Linjian felt that surging battle intent. In all of Glory City, who would dare to say such arrogant words? Chen Linjian felt his blood boiling. He roughly had a feeling that Nie Li is different from an average person.

He's a fourteen year old youth that dared to stand proudly in front of so many higher ups of various families and even chased Shen Fei away in front of the Sacred Family's Patriarch. Now, he even dares to say that he'll even kill the gods or buddha that hinders his way.

Is Nie Li being arrogant? Or is that simply his powerful confidence!

On the path of cultivation, only with courage, one can reach the pinnacle of martial arts!

Chen Linjian's heart suddenly had an insight. His soul realm was formed with a powerful intent.

Chen Linjian laughed, "Murder even gods or buddha that hinders your path, well said."

Ye Han's gaze fell on Nie Li, he pointed at him and solemnly said, "You, follow me!"

Ye Han's voice was filled with murderous intent.

Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest looked at Nie Li.

Du Ze said, "Nie Li, he's a 3-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. If there's anything that you need us to do, just speak."

Lu Piao, Wei Nan and the rest all revealed firm expressions. In this life, no matter what, they will firmly stand by Nie Li, sharing life and death together, they will definitely not frown their brows for a moment.

Nie Li stood up and headed outside. Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch immediately followed behind him.

Seeing this scene, everyone in the Genius class felt that there's a show that they have to watch. They also stood up and exited the classroom.

Holy Orchid Institute, Martial Field

The number of students gathered here was increasing more and more. Just the name of Ye Han and Nie Li is enough to lure the attention of everyone.

The surrounding crowd made a circle of dozens meters with Nie Li and Ye Han standing in the middle. Just the aura of the soul alone caused them to have a hard time breathing.

"I wonder, why did Senior Ye Han look for me?" Nie Li calmly looked at Ye Han, his aura wasn't any weaker than Ye Han.

"Since you have called me Senior, I'll have to teach you a lesson today. One cannot be too arrogant. There is always someone stronger than you." Ye Han coldly looked at Nie Li, "Before, at the City Lord's Mansion's banquet, I wasn't afraid of you when I backed off. This time, I've come to tell you to distance yourself from Ziyun."

So the reason turned out to be a woman. Furthermore, this woman is one of Holy Orchid Institute's beauties. All the students of the Holy Orchid Institute had gossiping expressions on their faces.

"I only called you Senior because you're the City Lord's foster son and the foster brother of Ye Ziyun. Regarding some matters, it's not your turn to care about them. Ye Han, I know that the City Lord wants to pass the City Lord's position over to you. Yet with your qualifications, it's far from enough. Furthermore, you're just an outsider. What qualifications do you have?" Nie Li calmly looked at Ye Han. From Ye Han's expression, Nie Li can tell that he probably figured that he no longer has any chance for the City Lord's position and, therefore, decided to try something at the last minute.

All of it was caused by Nie Li. If Ye Han was able to force Nie Li away, then with Ye Ziyun's uncompetitive character, she definitely wouldn't be able to hold onto the City Lord's position.

In his previous life, Nie Li was also an uncompetitive person. However, in this life, Nie Li understood something. This world will never pity you if you're being cowardly, you have to fight for everything yourself. If you don't fight for it, even if it belongs to you, it will be snatched away.

Due to the fact that he didn't have any contact with Ye Han in his previous life, Nie Li wasn't aware of what kind of person Ye Han is. After all, from Ye Han's previous actions and the fact that he did not show up at the final battle in Glory City, Nie Li was able to speculate some possibilities.

Ye Han must be a stain of the Snow Wind Family, to the point that Ye Ziyun wasn't willing to talk about him.

In this lifetime, due to his appearance, something might not go according to his plan. However, in order to protect Ye Ziyun, Nie Li will certainly take precautions against Ye Han.

"Whether I have the qualifications or not, isn't something need you to care about it. My Snow Wind Family's matters isn't something an outsider like you can intervene in. Since you're still so arrogant, I'll have to take a look at how capable you are!" Ye Han furiously snorted, a wave of soul force was released from his body. His body was constantly bulking up, and was being covered with a layer of golden armour and a huge hammer tail was growing from his back. Both of his hands transformed into claws.

A Golden Horned Land Dragon!

Nie Li's heart went slightly cold. Ye Zong seems to have a soft spot for dragons. He got himself a Black Scaled Earth Dragon and even gave a Golden Horned Land Dragon to his foster son.

The Golden Horned Land Dragon is a fighting-type demon spirit. Among all the fighting-type demon spirits, it's strength is only second to an authentic dragon-tribe. The power of a Golden Horned Land Dragon is even above that of the Black Scaled Earth Dragon. Of course, the critical point is with the person that has integrated with it. Ye Zong was able to release one hundred and twenty percent of the Black Scaled Earth Dragon's power. As for Ye Han, if he's able to release thirty percent, it would already be considered good.

However, even if he only managed to release ten percent, it's still extremely powerful.

'Ye Zong is really thoughtful to this foster son of his. He actually gave him a Golden Horned Land Dragon!' Nie Li hiddenly thought in his heart. The power of the Golden Horned Land Dragon is extremely strong. However, when facing Ye Han, who was currently two meters tall and was merged with the Golden Horned Land Dragon, Nie Li wasn't even a little afraid.

DEMON SPIRIT MERGE!


	132. Chapter 132 - Katar

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 132 – Katar**

When Nie Li merged with his Fanged Panda, he grew nearly two meters meters in height. He looked like a charming naive Fanged Panda. When he was compared to the domineering Golden Horned Land Dragon, they didn't look to be on the same level.

A Fanged Panda?

Everyone was dumbfounded. They never imagined that Nie Li would actually summon a Fanged Panda in front of a Golden Horned Land Dragon.

Is he here to be a comedian?

The Fanged Panda belongs to one of the lower lifeforms among the demon beasts. Even if it's the most powerful Fanged Panda, it'd probably only be Bronze or Silver rank. As for the Golden Horned Land Dragon, it's a pinnacle existence among the Gold rank. Some of the more powerful Golden Horned Land Dragons could even have strength comparable to Legend rank.

"It's not just any Fanged Panda. You guys can't underestimate this one. This is the Fanged Panda that defeated several geniuses of the Sacred Family!"

Some of these people have watched the tournament hosted by the Sacred Family and saw the fighting capability of the Nie Li's Fanged Panda.

"Even if this Fanged Panda is extraordinary, so what? Could it defeat the Golden Horned Land Dragon? What a Joke!"

After Nie Li integrated with the Fanged Panda, he calmly stood still. His gaze looked at the Golden Horned Land Dragon in front of him.

"Hahaha, brat, this is your demon spirit? You actually brought out a Fanged Panda to fight with me? You're simply reckless!" Ye Han proudly laughed. In his heart, his Golden Horned Land Dragon is the strongest. Nie Li intends on beating him in a battle with a Fanged Panda? Ridiculous!

Nie Li calmly said, "We'll know who's being reckless after the fight."

There's a reason why Nie Li chose the Fanged Panda among the various God level growth rate demon spirits. When the demon spirits were in the Nightmare Demon Pot, the superior demon spirit would always devour the inferior ones and survive in the end. At the final round of the merging process, Nie Li placed several powerful demon spirits in it and the Fanged Panda survived. Which also means that the Fanged Panda is already in its perfect form! Thereafter, the results did not disappoint him.

"It seems like you won't accept the facts without experiencing reality. I'll personally have a look at your abilities then!"

Ye Han let out a low growl. That huge tail of his swung down towards Nie Li. That huge hammer at the tail end tore through the air, emitting air explosive sounds.

Seeing that huge tail swinging towards him, Nie Li did a few rolls and grazed the tail.

Boom!

The tail slammed onto the floor, causing an explosion, making the dust rise into the air and a huge crater was formed where the hammer had struck.

"Your movements are rather fast!" Ye Han said, squinting his eyes. He never thought that the stupid looking Fanged Panda would have such fast movements. When Nie Li dodged, he had only left a shadow behind.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The Golden Horned Land Dragon launched a series of fierce attacks, bombarding the floor constantly.

Nie Li had to continuously dodge, and was unable to take any initiative to counterattack. Ye Han's attacks are well chained and endless, making it difficult to find any flaws in this attack patterns. That hammer tail of his would continuously sweep over him. If Nie Li got careless and was struck, with his current strength, it wouldn't feel very comfortable.

Among the Gold rank, Ye Han's combat abilities are, indeed, extraordinary. No wonder he was the previous number one genius in Glory City.

As Nie Li continued to dodge the attacks, he tried to search for Ye Han's flaw in his attacks. Ye Han, at this point of time, was getting a little impatient. With his cultivation being the strength of a 3-star Gold rank, he could easily defeat a 5-star Silver rank.

However, out of his expectations, Nie Li was like a roach that kept slipping from his hands. His every attack was dodged by Nie Li.

However, this kind of state of mind only remained for a short while before Ye Han calmed his heart down. After all, he has experienced a countless amount of battle on his trip out. How could his heart be disrupted by such a small matter?

"Seems like I have underestimated you. However, since you're going against me, there is only one result, and that's you lose! I'll let you know what's known as true strength!" Ye Han coldly snorted. A red luster was emitting off of his golden scales; soon after, he suddenly breathed out a thick pillar of fire.

Raging flames of the dragon!

Sensing the heat wave coming from Ye Han, Nie Li was already prepared for it. Dragon tribes always have a fire breathing ability.

"Showing your trump card so fast? Then I'll do the same!"

Nie Li opened his mouth wide. A black sphere and a white sphere shot out from his mouth and flew towards the raging flames of the dragon.

Boom!

The black and white spheres rotated around each other, and collided against the raging flames of dragon, causing an explosion.

That shockwave caused by the explosion swallowed a ten meter wide area. The raging flames of the dragon had exploded in all directions.

Such terrifying power!

Ye Han was being blown away by the shock wave and fell to the ground dozens of meters away. After he fell onto the ground, his breathing rhythm became messed up. He was trying to catch for his breath in large mouthfuls. Because he was singed by the flames, he was in a bit of a sorry state. The golden scales were covered with black scorch marks.

Although was prepared for it, Nie Li wasn't any better off. After he spat out the Yin-Yang burst, he immediately retreated dozens meters back. However, he was also swept within the flames, causing some of his furs burnt.

The might of the Yin-Yang burst was very strong. When it came into contact with the raging flames of dragon, it exploded, unleashing several folds of power. It was even stronger than Nie Li expected.

So when the Yin-Yang burst comes in contact with flames, it can be even stronger.

The explosion caused by the contact of the Yin-Yang burst and the raging flames of the dragon, affected even some observing students who were far away. The burst knocked over lots of people, and screams had filled the air. Only those with good cultivation managed to dodge in time.

When they looked back at the middle of the battlefield, their hearts were beyond surprised. Heavens, just what exactly is this power? Probably only experts nearing the Black Gold rank would be able to unleash such frightening might, right?

These two guys are too sick!

Ye Han was catching his breath violently, his eyes flashed with a faint, but clear, shock and unease. Even though he's already the strongest genius among the younger generations, reaching 3-star Gold rank at twenty years old, how is this fella in front of him, who's only at the age of fourteen, already have the strength to fight him?

He's been admired by everyone. He's looked at with respect by everyone. Today, he felt his face burning. His seat as the number one genius would probably go to Nie Li today.

No wonder why even his foster father would be so connive towards Nie Li. With his talent, if he were to continue his growth, he will definitely become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist of Glory City. He'll be the one that controls the fate of Glory City. If Nie Li really reached Legend rank, even Ye Zong's City Lord's position, might be offered to Nie Li without resistance. At the same time, if Nie Li likes Ye Ziyun, the entire Snow Wind Family will also agree for the marriage.

Ye Han clenched his fists tightly. The anger within in his heart was about to break out.

So all of my efforts were in vain. All along, what am I?

Ye Han recalled his young days when he was brought to the City Lord's Mansion by Ye Zong. The moment he saw that magnificent hall, he had already told himself that he must become the owner of the City Lord's Mansion. The moment he saw Ye Ziyun, he also constantly told himself that he must have her as his wife.

And now, all of his dreams were destroyed.

Ye Han's eyes turned crimson red, like an enraged beast. I will not let anyone snatch what is mine from my hands!

Roar!

The Golden Horned Land Dragon released an even more furious roar. It felt as though a volcano was erupting.

Feeling the resentment in Ye Han's roar, Nie Li understood the anger within his heart. However, even if he's resented, so what? If there are things that don't belong to you, there's no point using force to have it!

When Ye Han took a step forward, spiderweb-like cracks appeared on the floor. Some of the stone shards were squashed to powder. Suddenly, spikes began to grow out of Ye Han's body as his eyes flashed with chilling light.

Seeing Ye Han's action, even Nie Li was shocked. He never imagined that, although Ye Han is unable to unleash the full power of the Golden Horned Land Dragon, he was be able to let the Golden Horned Land Dragon undergo the first mutation.

When a Demon Spiritualist integrates with their demon spirit, the soul force within their body is also integrated with the demon spirit. This will change the demon spirit, causing it to evolve towards a different direction. After evolving, the demon spirit's strength will be greatly enhanced, and new abilities would appear from the mutation.

A mutation occurs sometime after the integration, and under a miracle coincidence, it will become uncontrollable. Therefore, even though Nie Li knows how to cause a mutation to his demon spirits, his integration with the Shadow Devil and Fanged Panda was only a short while ago, so he is unable to accomplish a mutation.

An ordinary Gold rank expert can only accomplish one mutation and the mutation can only hold out for at most, half an hour.

With Ye Han's current strength, maintaining the mutated form seems to be a little too forceful, which caused him to lose his sanity a little, and caused his eyes to turn crimson.

"Let me see how strong you are now after a mutation!" Nie Li grunted, manipulating his soul realm. Almost immediately, waves of soul force had merged into the Fanged Panda's body.

Boom!

Ye Han stepped on the ground and leaped up, waving that spike filled palm and swinging it towards Nie Li.

Nie Li coldly snorted, a pair of katars appeared in his hands. This pair of katars are the soul weapon that Nie Li obtained from the Heavenly Marks Family's treasury.

Boom!

Nie Li's fist, which is wielding one of the katars, made contact with Ye Han's fist. Waves of powerful soul force sent Nie Li flying several meters away. He then fell to the ground. As for Ye Han, who had merged with the Golden Horned Land Dragon, he had many wounds on his fist.

Soul weapons are the most powerful weapon to use when facing demon spirits. Even the defence of the Golden Horned Land Dragon, who belonged to the defensive-type demon spirits could be easily broken.


	133. Chapter 133 - tempting

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 133 – Tempting**

However, Ye Han, at this moment, did not bother about the wounds on his body. He roared and leaped. He swung the entire hammer tail down.

Nie Li never imagined that Ye Han would be so insane. After exchanging a move with Ye Han, he still felt the numbness coming from his hands.

The Golden Horned Land Dragon's hammer tail was coming down again, emitting explosive sounds.

At this moment, Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest were drenched in a cold sweat from worrying about Nie Li.

"Nie Li, watch out!"

If Nie Li were to be directly hit by the hammer tail, with Nie Li's current 5-star Silver rank's cultivation, even if he doesn't die, he'll be heavily injured. Ye Han is no longer going easy.

Nie Li suddenly rolled. The Golden Horned Land Dragon's hammer tail grazed his face, causing Nie Li to feel a stinging sensation on his face.

Nie Li's eyes suddenly flashed a ray of chilling light.

Gravity Field!

Nie Li suddenly increased Ye Han's gravity by at least two folds. Ye Han's body fell to the ground with a bang, and raised the dust into the air.

Ye Han was struggling to get up, shaking his head. Although the Golden Horned Land Dragon has high defensive capability, it couldn't withstand such an impact, and became a little disorientated from the concussion. At this moment, Nie Li was standing about one meter away from Ye Han.

After a period of insight, Nie Li gained a more profound understanding towards all of the Fanged Panda's combat abilities. He gathered his energy into his right fist. A white colored energy accumulated onto the top of his fist. That shining white light was as bright as lightning.

Although the Golden Horned Land Dragon's body is filled with spikes, its rib area doesn't have any spikes and Nie Li targeted that area.

Thunder Strike!

Nie Li threw a punch out, and ruthlessly hit the Golden Horned Land Dragon's lower rib cage.

Beng! The sound of a bone breaking was heard.

Because of the strength of this force, Ye Han's body flew into the sky and heavily fell onto the ground.

Although there's a wide difference in Nie Li's and Ye Han's strength, everytime Nie Li dodged, it looked as smooth as water. His ability to grasp his enemy's point was excellent. Whenever he used his combat abilities, they were all perfectly timed. Moreover, the place where the Thunder Strike hit is right at the weak spot of the Golden Horned Land Dragon.

Since the start of the battle, Nie Li was well aware of all of Ye Han's combat abilities and weaknesses. Even if Ye Han underwent a mutation, those weaknesses still remained. Furthermore, Ye Han's fighting skills is far from Nie Li's.

Ye Han's rib bone was fractured. The pain caused his face to be twisted. He held onto the wounded location and stared at Nie Li, his gaze was like a wild beast.

"You're not my opponent, just admit defeat," said Nie Li, calmly looking at Ye Han.

The onlookers were all stunned, their expressions are weird. They obviously felt that Nie Li's strength is far from Ye Han's, so why is Ye Han so vulnerable before Nie Li? Even when he underwent the mutation, he was easily blown away after one punch.

Just what exactly is going on?

Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze and bunch had been together with Nie Li for so long. After pondering awhile, they eventually figured out how Nie Li defeated Ye Han. Nie Li's forte is casting the Gravity Field when the opponent is unprepared. When the opponent's movements are affected, he'll then launch a punch at their weak spot.

Even if the opponent is well aware of Nie Li's fighting technique, Nie Li's attacks are very hard to guard against. Furthermore, Ye Han has never experienced combat abilities such as Gravity Field.

Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest, also had new insights towards their own combat abilities.

Ye Han raised his head and looked at Nie Li. Both of his eyes were crimson red, his heart was filled with resentment. He's completely unable to accept the reality that he lost to Nie Li. His own strength is obviously several levels higher than his opponent's.

All along, he has been the number one genius in Glory City.

Why?

Why did I lose?

Ye Han's fists were tightly clenched. His sharp claws dug into his skin, causing him to feel the sharp pain and allowed him to feel his existence a little. His heart was filled with grievance. It's Nie Li that stole his City Lord position, he wished for nothing else but to kill Nie Li.

Ye Han's eyes were filled with a chilling intent as he stared at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, don't rejoice too early. If this debt is not repaid, I, Ye Han will not be a human."

Nie Li can clearly feel the resentment in Ye Han's heart. A scheming person like Ye Han, once he's able to recover, will be extremely terrifying to deal with. Nie Li understands a little more as to why Ye Ziyun wasn't willing to mention Ye Han in his previous life. With Ye Han's character, even if Nie Li didn't appear, he also wouldn't be able to sit in the City Lord's position.

Only Ye Han's talent got the appreciation of Ye Zong. However, he doesn't have the attitude to get the elders of the Snow Wind Family to accept him. Furthermore, If Ye Han were to suffer a setback, he'll definitely take revenge with resentment.

Nie Li looked down at Ye Han, his body releasing a terrifying soul pressure. That terrifying murderous aura caused the surrounding temperature to fall by a few degrees.

"Ye Han, I don't care how you think in your heart. If you were to sit still and do nothing, then you'll still have a chance of survival. If you insist on seeking death, then I don't mind giving you a ride. There are some people that you're absolutely unable to match against. I have never treated you as my opponent, because you're simply not worthy."

In Nie Li's view, only the Sage Emperor is worthy of becoming his opponent. It doesn't matter if he's against Ye Han or the Sacred Family, they're all too inferior.

Nie Li's gaze was as sharp as a knife, directly penetrating into his heart. Ye Han felt a terrifying chill to the point that he retreated from it. He vaguely had a feeling that Nie Li went easy on him. For just a moment, he had the intention to retreat. However, the next moment, the resentment in his heart began to surge.

The City Lord position that he's yearned of for so many years, does he have to give up here?

Ye Han deeply swept his eyes at Nie Li, held onto his chest and left like a wounded wild wolf, his back looking lonely. The onlookers all split a path for Ye Han.

Seeing Ye Han's back figure, Nie Li knows that Ye Han wouldn't just let it go like this. However, Nie Li couldn't do anything to Ye Han in front of so many people. However, if Ye Han still refuses to stop, Nie Li will definitely take action against him.

Even if Ye Han does have some evil intentions, Nie Li will use all of his strength to make it so that Ye Han will never be able to get up for the rest of his life.

The onlooking students of the Holy Orchid Institute all watched Ye Han leaving, then turned their heads and looked at Nie Li. They couldn't help feeling afraid. Ye Han was the number one genius in the previous batch of the Holy Orchid Institute. Rumor has it that he had defeated 2-star Gold rank experts when he was just a 1-star Gold rank, and now he has a 3-star Gold rank cultivation rate. Yet, Ye Han lost.

What made others to be shocked is that, Ye Han is twenty years old and Nie Li is just fourteen years old.

Just how sick is this…?

Right now, the title of number one genius of Glory City will probably fall into Nie Li's hands. Very quickly, Nie Li's name will spread throughout Glory City.

Nie Li retracted his gaze, looked at Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze, Bunch and said, "Let's go."

Although Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze and rest were shocked that Nie Li was able to defeat Ye Han, that only lasted for a moment. They were already used to things like this. Anything that happens around Nie Li, isn't anything shocking.

Under everyone's gaze, they left.

Holy Orchid Institute's forest

Ye Han was using his soul force to reconnect the broken bone. He bit his teeth and placed the medicine onto the wounds.

A charming voice was heard, "Tsk tsk, once the number one genius of Glory City, now nothing more than a dog, licking your wounds. How pitiful."

"Who?!" Killing intent flashed across Ye Han's eyes, and a sharp knife appeared in his hand.

"I only want to give some care to you, you don't have to be so fierce."

A figure walked out from the side of the forest. Her figure is slender, and was emitting a frightening charm from her whole body. This person is the original Fighter Apprentice Class's substitute teacher, the one that was chased away by Nie Li, Shen Xiu.

Looking at Shen Xiu, Ye Han coldly snorted. He and Shen Xiu were classmates back in the Holy Orchid Institute. They didn't have a good relationship previously, but they did speak a little. Therefore, Ye Han has some impression about her.

"It's you, what do you want?" Ye Han coldly snorted. Because Shen Xiu's cultivation is far from him, he doesn't put Shen Xiu in his heart.

The corner of Shen Xiu's mouth slightly curled, and said, "As the foster son of the City Lord, you're willing to give the City Lord's position to someone else?"

Ye Han coldly replied, "It's none of your business."

"Tsk tsk, you're just as cold as you used to be. I don't understand, what's so good about that brat, Ye Ziyun. What caused you to have a soft spot for her?" Shen Xiu smiled and said, "If I were to say, I have methods to get you up to the City Lord's seat and also to get that brat, Ye Ziyun, would you be interested?"

Ye Han swept his gaze at Shen Xiu with a surprised look, then coldly said, "Your Sacred Family is unable to even help yourself. Think about your matters before mine."

"My Sacred Family has been in Glory City a thousand years. We'll naturally not fall so easily. It's not that easy for the Snow Wind Family to suppress my Sacred Family." Shen Xiu proudly said, "As for you. You're only a foster son picked up by Ye Zong. Even if Nie Li doesn't appear, you don't have the qualifications to be the City Lord. Hahaha, laughable."

"You!" A fierce ray of flight flashed across Ye Han's eyes. He's like a fierce wolf, slashing the knife towards Shen Xiu.


	134. Chapter 134 - Xiao Xue

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue**

Ye Han's dagger's sharp blade was on Shen Xiu's neck. His voice was cold, chillin straight into the bones, "Do you believe… if I were to lightly draw on your neck, you'll be dead."

"Ye Han, you wouldn't treat your old friend like this." Shen Xiu did not mind what Ye Han did and laughed, "I'll bet that you won't kill me. Because I know exactly what kind of person you are."

"What kind of person am I then?" asked Ye Han, word by word, and his ferocious eyes up close to Shen Xiu's neck.

"You're someone that has extraordinary talent; however, you're also someone that would do anything to get to your target. From the start, you understand that if you want to become the City Lord, you'll face unimaginable rejection. Aside from Ye Zong and a few others, the entire Snow Wind Family is your enemy. Only my Sacred Family can help you get the City Lord's seat." Shen Xiu did not bother with the dagger on her neck in the slightest, and held a profound smile that was hanging on her face.

Ye Han said, coldly smiling, "You want to oppose the Snow Wind Family with only your Sacred Family?"

Shen Xiu's brows twitched. "What about… Adding the Dark Guild into the mix?"

"So your Sacred Family are in collusion with the Dark Guild." Ye Han's tone was chilled to the extreme, "You're not afraid that I'll tell this information to my foster father?"

Shen Xiu fearlessly said, "Haha, so what? Ye Han, you wouldn't be so childish. The Snow Wind Family is well aware of my Sacred Family's connection with the Dark Guild. They're only unable to find any solid evidence to take actions against my Sacred Family. If the Snow Wind Family were to annihilate the Sacred Family based on some groundless accusations, how would they be able to convince the masses?"

Ye Han coldly snorted and said, "If I'm the City Lord, I'll annihilate the Sacred Family before speaking about convincing the masses."

Shen Xiu said, sneering, "That's only if you are; however, you're still not the City Lord. What's the point in using empty threats? Before you're the City Lord, not to mention the Snow Wind Family, there aren't that many people who think highly of you even in my Sacred Family."

Ye Han paused for a moment, his eyes shot out a faint light as he lowered the dagger in his hand.

"I like your character. I'm a little interested in your plan now. How do you want me to work with you?"

The current him, is the same as Sacred Family. He doesn't have any other choice.

Shen Xiu already predicted that Ye Han would agree to her terms.

"This is not the place to speak, follow me," said Shen Xiu, bolting away.

Ye Han pondered awhile and then followed her. The two of them hastily disappeared from the end of the forest.

The border of the City Lord's Mansion

Here stands an old construct. The erosion from the rain, left mottled traces on the walls here.

These huge dome-like constructs don't go well with the constructs of Glory City.

In the Age of Darkness, Glory City once had many inhabitants. However, during the mad frenzy by the demon beasts, many of them were killed. Even their corpses were missing, no one knows exactly what kind of history Glory City has.

The five Legend rank ancestors brought hundreds of thousands of people here as they battled and retreated into the St. Ancestral Mountains. They retreated into Glory City and from there, they began to rebuild the city.

Thereafter, Glory City experienced countless destruction. However, the ancestors rebuilt it again and again, which is why many families managed to pass down till now.

However, the original history of Glory City has been destroyed in the long passage of time. The majority of Glory City's constructs were all rebuilt, only these constructs remained till today. These dome-like constructs were enveloped in a faint white luster, even Legend rank Demon Spiritualists are unable to penetrate through it.

This should be a giant ancient array, filled with mystery.

On the walls of those dome-like constructs, there are many profound inscriptions carved on them that would occasionally emit a lustrous shine.

In his previous life, right before the destruction of Glory City, Lord Ye Mo was able to figure out how to break this array. However, before he even had the time to solve mystery, disaster fell upon Glory City. Nie Li pondered, what did Lord Ye Mo discover in this ancient array that resulted in the attention of the Dark Guild?

Nie Li and the rest all appeared here. Before they arrived, Nie Li merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit and confirmed several times that they weren't being followed. Once he was sure, he felt relieved.

Lu Piao curiously asked, "Nie Li, what are we doing here?"

Regarding this place, he had been here before when he was young. He had played around here with his friends. However, the center of this construct was shrouded by a barrier, which made them unable to enter.

"You guys will know in a while."

Although Nie Li only had a rough description about this ancient array from Ye Ziyun, he still understood many things about it as well as knowing the breaking method of this ancient array.

After all, Nie Li's knowledge has reached an unimaginable level.

Du Ze thought about what Nie Li said and asked, "Could it be that you have the method to break this outer barrier?"

Wei Nan and bunch also looked at Nie Li. They are also familiar with this location. However, they heard from the adults that even the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Lord Ye Mo, couldn't break the outer layer of this barrier. What methods could Nie Li have?

"Follow me," Nie Li said, walking towards the ancient array.

Just when they're about to enter this ancient array, a figure flashed towards their direction from far away.

"Lu Piao, remain where you are!"

That voice was loud and clear.

Hearing this voice, Lu Piao felt a chill all over. He winced his eyes and hurriedly said to Nie Li, "Nie Li, I'll take my leave first. You'll say that I'm not around."

After addressing, Lu Piao leaped, intending to run away.

The moment Lu Piao leaped, Nie Li stretched his hands out and grabbed onto Lu Piao's clothes. When Lu Piao leaped, he was caught off guard by Nie Li and was pulled back down and fell on his butt.

"Nie Li, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Lu Piao, depressingly looking at Nie Li.

Nie Li opened his mouth and said, while looking innocent, "Nothing much, I just wanted to ask, where are you going?"

"I can't talk about it. I have to scram first, it concerns life and death!" Lu Piao had a funeral mood on his face as he hastily got up and once again leaped.

Nie Li suddenly took a step forward. Just when Lu Piao leaped, he was tripped by Nie Li and fell back to the ground. Lu Piao is on the verge of crying and said, "Nie Li, can we still be good friends?"

"You're too careless. First say, where you are going. Only after knowing, we'll feel relieved." said Nei Li, taking his own sweet time.

"I'll tell you guys about it once I return."

Just when Lu Piao was about to leap, he suddenly turned his head, stared at Nie Li and said, "Don't hinder me anymore!"

"I'm not hindering you. First tell us why you're running?"

The truth is, Nie Li couldn't control his laughter. When he heard that familiar voice earlier, he already knew what's going on. He pulled Lu Piao back to delay him.

"If you pull me again, we're done being friends."

After being asked by Nie Li so many times, Lu Piao was simply going to explode.

Nie Li raised both his hands and said, "Okay, I'll not pull you. You can go."

Just when Lu Piao was about to leap, a clear and loud voice shouted, "Lu Piao, if you run again, don't come looking for me anymore in this lifetime!"

Hearing this voice, Lu Piao, who had already leaped several meters out, paused for a moment and came back with his head hung low. That face of his is indescribably depressed.

Nie Li turned his head and look towards the side. A teen girl was standing there, wearing a set of fiery red training clothes. Both of her hands were on her hips, having an indescribable domineering aura. This girl, is Xiao Xue.

Seeing this angrily staring red clothed little chili, Nie Li couldn't help recalling his previous life. Lu Piao and Xiao Xue can be considered a pair of quarrelsome lovers.

When they were young, Lu Piao and Xiao Xue were very good childhood friends and have always been in love with each other. They were never able to break through that window between them as they grew up.

The difference between their cultivation was too large. Xiao Xue had extraordinary talent and is very hard working, her cultivation improved extremely fast. However, Lu Piao was never serious, and did not put any effort into his training and so the cultivation between them was pulled further and further apart. Lu Piao had peeked at Xiao Xue bathing many times and was chased by the Xiao Family's people with rods. With Xiao Xue's cultivation, if it wasn't for her conniving Lu Piao, he wouldn't be able to peek at Xiao Xue as she bathed at all.

There were lots of tragedies in life. Due to Xiao Family's disapproval, Xiao Xue was married to a young master of the Lu Family. The two lovers were eventually dismantled. As for Lu Piao, he lived in misery regarding this matter.

The moment the Glory City's walls were penetrated and the demon beasts went into a frenzy in the city, Lu Piao went frantically searching for Xiao Xue. When the disaster arrived, the two people became married under the witness of Nie Li and Du Ze. However, they were only married for several hours before Xiao Xue died, protecting Glory City. Lu Piao refused to follow the escapees to leave and, in the end, walked towards his death.

Nie Li still vaguely remembered Lu Piao's calm smile. At that time, Nie Li cried like a kid.

Although Lu Piao doesn't have any restraints, his love towards Xiao Xue is true. However, he's afraid to confess the truth from his heart. In the end of his previous life, Xiao Xue was married to someone else under the arrangement of her family. All these are from Lu Piao's sense of inferiority and cowardice. If Lu Piao fought for it and dared to fight for it, Xiao Xue might have also fought back. However, Lu Piao did not give Xiao Xue any answers and even dodged it which caused Xiao Xue to be disheartened.

In the tragedies of his previous life, Lu Piao had committed many wrongs. Looking at Lu Piao obediently walking back with his head hung low, the corner of Nie Li's mouth smiled and hiddenly thought, 'Brother Lu Piao, I can only help you up here.'

Perhaps in this lifetime, the fate between Lu Piao and Xiao Xue will also change with the appearance of Nie Li.

Xiao Xue looked at Nie Li, Du Ze and bunch. She slightly paused and asked, "You're all Lu Piao's friends?"

"Yeah."

Other than Nie Li, Du Ze and bunch were all looking at Xiao Xue with weird gazes.


	135. Chapter 135 - Spatial Array

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 135 – Ten Millennium Spatial Array**

Under the eye of the crowd, Xiao Xue suddenly became shy and embarrassed. She lowered both of her hands from her hips, and her face immediately changed into a shy expression. The changing speed of her attitude simply caused others to be dumbfounded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lu Piao's fiancée. My name is Xiao Xue," she said, her voice sounded so gentle that it could melt the bones.

If it wasn't for seeing Xiao Xue's little chilli appearance, Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and bunch would definitely thought that Xiao Xue is a gentle and loving lady.

"Cough, cough."

Nie Li was a little choked. Instantly changing her attitude was a little too much.

Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, and bunch all looked at each other.

Xiao Xue purse up her lips, showing a cute smile and walked to the side of Lu Piao. She grabbed ahold of Lu Piao's arms and said, "Thanks for taking care of Lu Piao all this time, I hope that you guys will continue to take care of him in the future."

"Surely, surely." Du Ze and the rest hurriedly nodded their heads.

Lu Piao, at this moment, was also dumbfounded as he looked at Xiao Xue. He originally thought that Xiao Xue would come up and bash him. He never imagined that Xiao Xue would suddenly be so gentle. It's like her personality had swapped.

Xiao Xue glared at Lu Piao with a fierce flashing gaze. Her voice was so soft that it's hardly audible, "Right now, your friends are present. That's why I'm being lenient towards you. I'll settle it with you when we get back," then, she immediately changed back into that cute expression, looked at Nie Li and bunch and said, "Sorry about that, Lu Piao must have given you all kinds of trouble."

"Yeah," said Du Ze, seriously nodding his head.

Why would you answer her like that? Since when did I give you guys any trouble?! Lu Piao was simply on the verge of vomiting blood.

Xiao Xue's facial expression also went stiff. The latter half of her words was meant to be polite, she never thought that Du Ze would actually nod his head in agreement. She couldn't help glaring at Lu Piao. That gaze of hers seems to be saying, why are your friends just as unreliable as you?

Du Ze's heart almost flipped with laughter, however, he stopped himself from laughing.

The glare from Xiao Xue made Lu Piao wince. Du Ze, is always causing trouble for me. He's definitely doing this on purpose! I will take my revenge regarding this matter sooner or later!

Xiao Xue's arrival caused everyone to be a little surprised. They never thought that Lu Piao would already have a girl. Furthermore, she's pretty, yet a little fierce.

Seeing this quarrelsome couple, they didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Nie Li chuckled and said, "Okay, I welcome a new member into our group. Let's move out."

"Out where?" asked Xiao Xue, stunned for a moment.

"Follow us and you'll know." Nie Li mysteriously smiled, walking towards the ancient array.

As the group entered the ancient array, Xiao Xue coiled her arms around Lu Piao's and followed.

Lu Piao could feel that soft texture coming from his arm. Although he was enjoying this a little, he pretended to be serious and focused while he was under the threat of Xiao Xue, making his whole body stiff as he awkwardly walked in. This is really the enjoyment of danger.

The moment they stepped into the ancient array, everyone could feel a bizarre spatial distortion.

Nie Li was slightly shocked and hiddenly thought, 'The Ten Millennium Spatial Array. I never thought that, in our distant history, there's someone that's in possession of such a mysterious array.'

In his previous life, Nie Li only had seen a vague description about the Ten Millennium Spatial Array.

Time and space are the most mysterious natural laws in the world. Living beings that are able to grasp of these two laws are extremely low in numbers. Furthermore, many of the mysterious natural laws have failed to be inherited.

The moment Nie Li stepped into the Ten Millennium Spatial Array, he felt that the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book was under some induction. It was emitting a buzzing sound and then lit up. Waves of mysterious energy circulated around the remnant page.

It's as if it had some sort of resonance with the Ten Millennium Spatial Array.

Nie Li's heart was slightly moved. Whether if it's his previous life or his present life, his fate is closely tied with the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. Although he's closely connected to it, Nie Li has very little knowledge about this mysterious book. The origin and usage of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book still remains a mystery till now.

Perhaps this Ten Millennium Spatial Array is the key to unlocking the puzzle of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

As Nie Li moved forward, he could feel that gentle yet tyrannical barrier up ahead and, eventually, came in contact with the barrier. The surface of the barrier is soft and smooth. The texture was similar to a silk brocade. When Nie Li stretched his hands out to test it, they were repelled by the barrier.

Lu Piao mumbled, "It's a layer of the barrier. I still remember that when I was a kid, I came here and tried to break this barrier. I used an axe to chop it down. In the end, the axe flew out of my hands and slashed a brat's cap as it flew away. That kid was scared to the point that he peed on the spot. He then cried and went back to tell his dad about it, which led me to being punished by my father."

Du Ze and the others couldn't hold back their laughter. This matter is definitely something Lu Piao would do. Luckily the axe only hit the hat and not the head. Otherwise, Lu Piao wouldn't be suffering a simple punishment.

Why would you dare to mention such embarrassing stuff? Xiao Xue mercilessly pinched Lu Piao on his waist, causing Lu Piao to grimace in pain.

Lu Piao immediately said, "Nie Li, don't use any weapons to attack it."

He had to say it, in case Nie Li really wanted try it out. He might bring a disaster.

Nie Li smiled and said, "This is the origin barrier of the latter era of the Woodland Empire. It uses twenty three Stones of Light as the activation core. Once it's activated, even a combination attack of ten Legend rank Demon Spiritualists can only dream about breaking it. And hacking with weapons, unless you have the strength that surpasses that of Legend rank."

Origin barrier? Stones of Light?

Everyone was at a loss upon hearing this. Although they're unable to understand him, it sounded powerful. They all looked at Lu Piao with a strange gaze. Not even a combination attack of ten Legend rank Demon Spiritualists could break this barrier and yet you used an axe to hack it.

"Hey, hey, hey, do you guys really need to look at me with that kind of gaze? I was still young at that time, how would I have known what this is?" Lu Piao was feeling depressed.

Xiao Ning'er pursed her lips, smiled and said, "Nie Li, do you have a method to open this barrier?"

"Indeed, I have a method to break it. However, I'll need some time to study it. You guys can take a rest first." After speaking, Nie Li immediately began to study the ancient array.

Everyone scattered and curiously walked around as they looked at the surrounding area. This area had all kinds of constructs. These constructs were filled with mysterious inscription patterns that emitted a faint luster, looking even more mysterious.

Xiao Ning'er quietly stood there and stared at the distant Nie Li, who is concentrating. Her eyes flashed with a faint blur as she quietly stared at him. This kind of feeling feels great to her.

Xiao Xue took the initiative to greet her. "You're Xiao Ning'er?"

"Yeah," Xiao Ning'er lightly smiled.

"You're really pretty. Back at Holy Orchid Institute, I've heard a lot about you. You're a famous beauty known at the Holy Orchid Institute." Xiao Xue wittily chuckled.

"You're flattering me." Xiao Ning'er's cheeks slightly reddened.

Xiao Xue threw a glance at Lu Piao, Du Ze, and the rest bunch, smiled and said, "I'm a little surprised that you would actually hang out with them."

From what she heard from others, she believed that Xiao Ning'er is an extremely cold person. At Holy Orchid Institute, she didn't have a single friend. She was known as the famous ice beauty.

Since when did all of this change?

It probably started at the Training Grounds.

Even Xiao Ning'er herself, was shocked at how much she changed. From that day onwards, in her painful struggle against her hellish life, was changed due to one person and became more colourful. From that day onwards, she would look forward to meeting Nie Li. He is an unremovable figure has forever remained in her mind. He caused her to have dignity, confidence, freedom and allowed her to have so many friends.

This person, is someone that can never be replaced by anyone.

Seeing that Xiao Ning'er did not answer for a long time, and looked to be lost in thought, Xiao Xue embarrassedly coughed.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." Xiao Ning'er immediately apologized, a little formally.

Xiao Xue smiled and said, "It's fine."

She is not someone who's so petty. She is aware of what Xiao Ning'er is thinking.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Lu Piao, who was far away, then looked back at Xiao Xue and said ,"Lu Piao is a very interesting person. Although he's a little playful, he is a good person and very faithful to friends."

Hearing how Xiao Ning'er described Lu Piao, Xiao Xue's cheeks had a faint layer of redness. Earlier on when she boldly announced that she's the fiancée of Lu Piao's, Xiao Xue had already thrown her face out there due to Lu Piao not taking the initiative to go after her.

In the past, the adults of the Xiao Family had always been against Lu Piao and Xiao Xue dating. Xiao Xue was also very helpless. Although she likes Lu Piao very much, she could only succumb to the family's power. But recently, the Xiao Family's adults were no longer against Lu Piao and even encouraged Xiao Xue to look for him.

It wasn't until later when she found out that Lu Piao had demonstrated extraordinary talents. His cultivation had already reached Silver rank. It was no wonder why her family was no longer opposed to them being together. Xiao Xue wasn't like the adults of her family, she only wanted to be together with Lu Piao. She didn't concern herself about how Lu Piao's cultivation was, even if Lu Piao was a wasted person, she'll did not care. However, because Lu Piao was able to be so capable, she was very happy.

Except, Lu Piao had always been hiding from Xiao Xue, which caused her to be depressed.

"I admire your courage. At least you dare to say who you like." Xiao Ning'er pursed her lips and smiled. Looking at Nie Li, she said, "Welcome to the group."

"En." Xiao Xue nodded her head. The reason for her coming here is Lu Piao. At the same time, she's filled with curiosity about this bunch of people, especially Nie Li. He gave her the feeling that he seems to know everything. The sudden rise in Lu Piao's cultivation is probably also linked to Nie Li.

A mysterious person, that's Xiao Xue's evaluation of Nie Li. However, since they are Lu Piao's friends, Xiao Xue accepted Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li and bunch. In front of these friends, Xiao Xue will continue to give face to Lu Piao. In the world of this little chilli, she had very clear demarcation of friends and enemies. The friends of Lu Piao were also her friends.


	136. Chapter 136 - Behemoth

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 136 – Netherlamp Behemoth**

Xiao Xue was able to quickly find a common topic so she could chat with Xiao Ning'er.

Right now, Nie Li is fully engrossed in understanding this ancient array.

Beside this ancient array, there are sixteen dome-like towers. Every one of them are at least six meters tall. Every pillar is carved with extremely complicated inscription patterns. Between every inscription pattern, there seems to be some sort of unique link.

In ancient times, there were tens of thousands of inscription patterns passed down from generation to generation. Everyone knew that each inscription pattern contained its own unique power. When some inscription patterns are combined together, an unimaginable power is unleashed.

Nie Li's knowledge towards these inscription patterns is very vague; however, due to the layout of the ancient array, one is able to obtain a lot of information. Afterall, Lord Ye Mo was able to solve this ancient array in his previous life. Nie Li also knows the trick to this array. If it wasn't for Nie Li's understanding towards inscription patterns, he'd be unable to solve this ancient array.

Nie Li walked to one of the pillars. He slowly touched every inscription pattern with his right hand and eventually stopped at one of the slightly bulged inscription patterns. He injected a little soul force into it.

Suddenly, this particular inscription pattern burst with a dazzling light.

This is the one!

Nie Li is a little excited. He was able to find one of the sixteen inscription patterns to solve this barrier.

The light on the inscription slowly gathered to a point and shot towards the barrier.

*Ohmm*

The barrier slightly trembled.

"What happened?!"

Everyone was slightly shocked when they saw a light emitting from the inscription and looked towards Nie Li.

The crowd was filled with anticipation because Nie Li was really able to figure out the method to open the barrier. They all grew up in Glory City, and many people came here before. However, no one was able to unlock this barrier, enter and see what's inside.

Nie Li lightly smiled and retracted his hand. He then moved to the second dome-like tower.

*Ohmm*

The second inscription pattern was also found by Nie Li.

Thereafter, the third, fourth and fifth were also found.

Each inscription pattern lit up one after another, unleashing beams of light that settled on the barrier. Once the final light settled onto the barrier, it emitted a mysterious shine and formed into brightly coloured light spots, like an endless nebula.

"Come, we're going inside." Nie Li waved his hands towards the crowd.

As he was talking, the barrier slowly diminished and then disappeared.

Nie Li step into the barrier first, and was quickly followed by Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze and bunch entered next, a total of eight people entered the barrier.

A moment later, the barrier reformed and turned bright again.

It was as though they had entered into an endless space.

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

Rays of light flashed all around them and then appeared in the middle of a worn out ancient array. The middle part looked similar to a teleportation array. The surroundings are covered with stone pillars and carved with mysterious inscription patterns.

A cold rain was dripping onto the ground. Ahead of them is an endlessly dark wilderness. The distant mountains were vaguely seen. Above them was an infinite sky.

Roar! Roar! Roar!

The sounds of monsters could be faintly heard from far away.

"Where are we?" Lu Piao and bunch shockingly asked. A moment ago, they were at Glory City. How did they arrive to such a location in just a flash?

They never imagined that the area within the barrier would be such a mysterious world.

Nie Li pondered for a moment and said, "This is similar to the Heavenly Sacred Border. This should be a space that a certain supreme expert created."

Taking a look at the stone array, he realized that it was dull and did not emit any luster. There are several stone compartments that were originally meant to have something placed inside but they were completely empty.

They should be the Stones of Light. They have to search for Stones of Light, place them back into the compartments in order to send them back.

Guji Guji

Suddenly, a monkey-like creature appeared from far away. It doesn't have any hair on his body, it's skin is scarlet in colour. It has sharp pointy ears, short arms but long and slender claws, and bulging eyes were like a couple of blue jewels that were blooming with faint light.

That creature looked at Nie Li's direction and shouted, "Guji! Guji!"

A moment later, several more creatures appeared from the wilderness, staring at Nie Li and bunch.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li suddenly felt his scalps numbing. He turned to Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao and bunch and said, "This is a Scarlet Ghost, let's scram, quickly."

"What's a Scarlet Ghost?"

Everyone was stunned for a moment; however, seeing Nie Li's nervous expression, they immediately understood how dangerous these guys were.

Woosh, woosh, woosh! Everyone followed behind Nie Li.

"Guji! Guji!" The Scarlet Ghosts seems to have been provoked. They were frantically screaming and chased after Nie Li's group.

The Scarlet Ghost is only a Silver ranked demon beast. It got its name from its ugly appearance. Though the Scarlet Ghost is only 1-star Silver rank, creatures like the Scarlet Ghost loves to hang out in hordes. The Scarlet Ghost from before is calling for more of its companion. If Nie Li and bunch were a step slower, they would have been surrounded by hundreds or even thousands of Scarlet Ghosts, which would be extremely frightening.

"Guji Guji." One after another Scarlet Ghosts were leaping out from the grass, chasing after Nie Li's group.

Nie Li let out a low growl and merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. Both of his hands were transformed into a couple of sharp bone sickles.

Pshh! Pshh!

Fresh blood splattered around the area.

Two Scarlet Ghosts were instantly killed by Nie Li.

Just when the rest were about to merge with their demon spirits, Nie Li growled, "Don't merge with your demon spirits! Just keep running! Leave all of the Scarlet Ghosts to me!"

If the others were to integrate with their demon spirits, they would be too obvious and might lure even more Scarlet Ghosts over. Nie Li only merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit because it doesn't attract much attention in the darkness.

Everyone trusts Nie Li. When they heard Nie Li's words, they did not merge with their demon spirits and continued running.

Creak Creak

Another series of screams came over as several other Scarlet Ghosts were killed by Nie Li. Nie Li's sharp bone sickle is like a meat grinder. When he was killing the Scarlet Ghosts, his movements were smooth, and every single attack was an instant kill. He didn't need to use a second attack on the same Scarlet Ghost.

Such frightening killing speed left Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch shocked.

These Scarlet Ghosts are creatures of 1-star Silver rank, yet, they were helplessly slaughtered by Nie Li's attacks.

Although they were all 5-star Silver rank, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch were be sure that if they were to really fight, they wouldn't be Nie Li's opponent; even if they were to gang up.

As the group madly charged forward, the Scarlet Ghosts continued to chase and scream after them as their numbers grew. They would also attack Nie Li's group occasionally. However, in front of Nie Li's sickle-like claws, the Scarlet Ghosts that tried to attack them were instantly killed.

"Nie Li, what's going on? These Scarlet Ghost seem to be endless." Du Ze said, anxiously.

Nie Li's brows were tightly knitted together. If they were to continue on, they would fall into an endless group fight. Although their strength is superior to these Scarlet Ghosts, they wouldn't be able to fend off all of them.

"Nie Li, look! There's a light." Lu Piao said, pleasantly surprised.

In the distant plains, there's a lamp that was swaying about from the wind. Although it's drizzling and a little misty, the light was not extinguished.

"There's someone living here?" Xiao Ning'er confusingly frowned her brows.

Nie Li also felt a little confused. Could it be that there's really someone living here? If not, then what's with the light?

Suddenly, he was struck by an idea. Nie Li suddenly understood what's going on and shockingly said, "It's the Netherlamp Behemoth!"

"What's a Netherlamp Behemoth?"

"Netherlamp Behemoths are extremely frightening creatures. It's forehead would hang a lamp that it uses lure its prey. When you get close to it, it'll suddenly open its mouth and completely swallow the prey." Nie Li said, "It's sharp teeth can easily crush a rock. This is a demon beast of at least Gold rank."

Hearing Nie Li's explanation, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch's hearts trembled. They never thought that that light would be such a frightening creature. If they carelessly approached it, the consequences would be disastrous. What kind of shitty place is this? There was a crisis with every step!

Nie Li's continued to frantically run. The amount of Scarlet Ghosts chasing them has already amounted to thousands and the number was growing as time goes by.

If this continues, it'll be dangerous. Once they can no longer run and enter into a battle, they'll be doomed.

Nie Li solemnly said, "I have an idea, we'll run towards the Netherlamp Behemoth."

"Didn't you just say that it's a terrifying demon beast?"

"Although it's a terrifying demon beast, the Netherlamp Behemoth's movements are very slow. You would only be in danger if you approach it. In this world, one subdues another. There are so many Scarlet Ghosts, yet the Netherlamp Behemoth is living just fine. The Netherlamp Behemoth is most likely the nemesis of the Scarlet Ghost."

Du Ze nodded his head in agreement, "Okay, since we have no other choice anyways. If we were to continue running like this, we'll definitely be chased to death by those Scarlet Ghosts."

The group frantically ran towards the direction of the Netherlamp Benemoth.

The distance to the lamp was getting closer and closer, they were only about a hundred meters away from it. They could only see the lamp floating in the void, nothing else.

"Be careful, the Netherlamp Benemoth is hiding in the darkness. Hold your breath."

Everyone hurriedly held their breath and slowed down their pace.

Guji! Guji!

The Scarlet Ghosts let out a weird scream as they headed towards Nie Li's group.

Suddenly, several scarlet red tongues appeared from within the darkness, and coiled around the Scarlet Ghosts. The Scarlet Ghosts screamed miserably and were pulled by those long tongues, disappearing into the darkness.

Guji! Guji!

The Scarlet Ghosts that were left behind were all horrified by the scene and ran in all directions. Shrieks filled the skies as they scattered.


	137. Chapter 137 - Ying Yang Blast x2

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2**

A huge demon beast slowly showed itself within the dark night. Its body's as tall as a mountain, giving others a suffocating feeling. It has a huge head that appeared to be extremely horrifying. Its huge mouth is large enough to swallow a small mountain. Within its large mouth, there are thousands of scarlet tongues. These tongues can shoot out quickly, coil around its prey and feed on them. Although these tongues are only as thick as an arm, they are extremely tough, making them hard to cut. Even if they are chopped off, the Netherlamp Behemoth can grow out countless tongues in an instant.

Nie Li and the rest were holding their breaths and were quietly standing still, not daring to move. Even though there are one or two Scarlet Ghosts in front of them, they're still afraid to move.

The Scarlet Ghosts were quickly coiled up by the tongues and then swallowed by the Netherlamp Behemoth.

The Scarlet Ghosts are the prey of the Netherlamp Behemoth.

The Scarlet Ghosts scattered in all directions. Suddenly, someone screamed. Xiao Xue was captured by one of those tongues.

"Xiao Xue!" exclaimed Lu Piao, immediately getting anxious. He quickly merged with the Scarlet Demonic Leopard, furiously roared and charged towards Xiao Xue.

Nie Li felt something was about to go wrong, so he quickly merged with the Fanged Panda. His body underwent rapid a transformation.

"Lu Piao!" Xiao Xue anxiously shouted. The sticky long tongues firmly coiled onto her right arm and chest, causing her to feel a little suffocated. A rancid smell blew towards Xiao Xue, causing her eyes to turn a little dull. This smell seems to be mixed with some sort of hallucinatory substance. Xiao Xue struggled a little, then felt her body weaken.

The Scarlet Demonic Leopard's sharp claws slashed the tongue that was wrapping Xiao Xue. Lu Piao grabbed ahold of Xiao Xue and leaped down.

The Netherlamp Behemoth furiously roared, and thousands of tongues quickly shot towards Nie Li's group.

"Lu Piao, you leave with her first. Leave this thing to us!" Nie Li widened his mouth and spat out a Yin-Yang Blast. The black sphere and white sphere flew towards the Netherlamp Behemoth.

Boom!

The two spheres exploded inside the Netherlamp Behemoth's mouth, turning countless tongues into fragments that dropped to the ground.

Du Ze and bunch were constantly slashing the tongues that were coming towards them, and then followed behind Lu Piao.

Wei Nan was suddenly captured by the long tongues, but was soon saved by Du Ze.

"Thanks." Fear was lingering within Wei Nan. Luckily Du Ze's actions were quick; otherwise, he'd be doomed.

Du Ze rapidly said, "Everyone, be careful and support one another! Don't let anyone be separated!"

With so many people together, even if one were to be captured by those tongues, the rest can quickly provide support. If one person were to be separated, then it'd be troublesome.

Then everyone frantically ran, and eventually got out of the attack range of the Netherlamp Behemoth.

Nie Li, who is currently merged with his Fanged Panda, and Xiao Ning'er, who is currently merged with her Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, were covering the rear. Nie Li was frantically spitting out Yin-Yang Blasts. The explosions caused by the Yin-Yang Blasts destroyed a lot of the long tongues. If it wasn't for Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast, they would probably be captured by the Netherlamp Behemoth by now.

Xiao Ning'er is surrounded by lightning. The endless bolts of light turned into sharp blades that continuously chopped down on the long tongues, turning them into small pieces of meat.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch were the first to get out of the Netherlamp Behemoth's attack range.

Suddenly, a long tongue grabbed onto Xiao Ning'er's leg, sending her high into the air. Xiao Ning'er was shocked, and immediately shot out a bolt of lightning that turned the long tongue into pieces. However, that moment of pause allowed more of those long tongues to coil around her.

Xiao Ning'er felt a strong sense of suffocation from her legs, tights, wrist, arms, waist and chest. She could feel her body gradually getting weak. The Heavenly Lightning Sparrow transformation was also gradually disappearing. Her body was rolling towards the mouth of the Netherlamp Behemoth.

"Am I going to die?" Xiao Ning'er lightly sighed. Images flashed within her mind. They were from when she's able to understand what was going on around her, her constant fight against the marriage and never being able to experience happiness before. And then the appearance of Nie Li, who allowed her to understand the meaning to live on.

Her mind flashed with scenes of her and Nie Li. Xiao Ning'er closed her eyes, a faint smile formed onto her mouth. Even though her happiness was short, she's satisfied with it and held no regrets.

"Ning'er, careful!"

Seeing Xiao Ning'er being grabbed, Nie Li immediately rushed towards her direction.

"Nie Li…" Du Ze and bunch who had just stepped out of the attack range of the Netherlamp Behemoth were about to charge back in.

Nie Li hurriedly said, "Don't come any closer, wait for me out there! I'm fine!"

If Du Ze and the rest were to enter and fall into danger, Nie Li wouldn't have enough hands to save them.

Out of his trust for Nie Li, Du Ze pondered for a moment and then waved his hands, "We'll go prepare to reinforce Nie Li!"

Looking at Nie Li's back figure, Du Ze prayed in his heart, hoping Nie Li will be fine.

"Bastard, if you want to harm Ning'er, ask if I agree to it first!" Nie Li's eyes flashed with a chilling ray. The soul force within his body surged up, waves of soul force gathered together into one point. Thereafter, a black sphere and white sphere formed in his mouth. However, the two spheres are twice the size from usual.

Yin-Yang Blast x2!

Nie Li furiously roared, the two spheres rotated between each other and flew.

Boom!

The Yin-Yang Blast exploded in the Netherlamp Behemoth's mouth. The light sphere and dark sphere were twice the size from usual, the might and power up to four times from the usual one. When it exploded within the mouth of the Netherlamp Behemoth, the might was simply frightening.

Roar!

The Netherlamp Behemoth wailed as its body shook a little. If the Yin-Yang Blast exploded on it's skin, it wouldn't be able to cause any substantial damage to it. However, since the explosion occurred within its mouth, the damage was much greater.

Taking advantage of the explosion, the Katar within Nie Li's hands slashed the long tongues, grabbed ahold of Xiao Ning'er and ran as fast as he could.

Even though the Netherlamp Behemoth suffered such a heavy attack, it didn't want to give up. Its tongues constantly grew and flew towards Nie Li, who was carrying Xiao Ning'er. They were nearly surrounded by the flying tongues.

In misty state, Xiao Ning'er felt a warm hug, and she subconsciously hugged Nie Li tighter. When she was wrapped by those tongues, there were a lot damages to her clothes, giving her a different kind of charm. Her soft parts were tightly stuck to Nie Li's chest, having him feel the fulfilling and soft texture. Her whole body was like an octopus that was tightly attached to Nie Li.

Nie Li opened his mouth in surprise. This position is a little too embarrassing. Xiao Ning'er was probably smoked by the Netherlamp Behemoth's saliva, causing her to be delirious. Otherwise, she would not commit such an act.

Hugging onto Ning'er, Nie Li frantically ran and constantly fought off the Netherlamp Behemoth's tongues. Nie Li was feeling somewhat tired. After all, he had just released a Yin-Yang Blast x2. It had exhausted a large amount of his soul force.

"Enn." Xiao Ning'er moaned, twisting her body in Nie Li's embrace, changing her position.

That sexy figure and lady fragrance would cause others to be enchanted. Helplessly, Nie Li could only hug Xiao Ning'er, in case she struggled and got out.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Countless tongues were falling down like a rain of arrows, bombarding the ground, destroying it beyond recognition.

Nie Li's heart was slightly chilled. Although these tongues seem soft, when they attacked at high speeds, they were as hard as iron.

Tens of thousands of tongues came from all directions, and were moving towards Nie Li.

Suddenly, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page in Nie Li's chest released a gentle energy, causing Nie Li's frantically surging soul realm to calm down. Nie Li's heart slightly moved, his soul felt like he had returned to the past, back into the time with Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

I understand!

An idea flashed in Nie Li's mind. He took out the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page. The remnant page was quietly suspended in the air. The soul force constantly gathered in Nie Li's right pointer finger and flew towards the remnant page.

Boom!

A gust of powerful force, with the remnant page as its core, spread out in all directions. Thereafter, eight golden inscription patterns appeared on top of the remnant page. One of the golden inscription patterns were enlarged.

The Temporal Demon Spirit Book requires soul force in order to unleash it's power.

Every single one of these inscription patterns contained a different power. With Nie Li's current soul force, he could only resonate with one of the golden inscription patterns.

The golden inscription pattern that Nie Li's soul force had resonance with suddenly burst out with a dazzling light. Thereafter, with a loud boom, the inscription pattern shot out a thick golden light pillar and shot towards the Netherlamp Behemoth.

Boom!

The Netherlamp Behemoth was penetrated by the light pillar. A miserable shriek came from it.

What terrifying energy! Nie Li could feel that his soul force was hollowed out by the remnant page. He only had a little bit left. He gasped for air as his eyes turned a little blurry.

Looks like the power on the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page is not something he can control at the moment.

Nie Li gasped for breath and stopped moving. He lifted up the katar into a defensive position and consumed an elixir, recovering his soul force.

The Netherlamp Behemoth suffered a heavy attack, and stopped its attacks. After being penetrated by the power released from the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page, even the Netherlamp Behemoth itself couldn't recover in such a short amount of time.

What exactly happened? Du Ze and bunch, who were waiting outside, revealed frightened expressions as they stared at the darkness.


	138. Chapter 138 - Village?

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 138 – Village?**

Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch looked into the distant void. A huge shadow was slowly moving overhead, its figure gradually becoming more and more visible. This is a huge airborne demon beast. It's as big as an enormous floating fortress.

Even the Netherlamp Behemoth seemed negligible compared to it.

Seeing the airborne demon beast gradually getting closer, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch's state of mind were getting extremely tense. This demon beast is most likely an even more horrifying existence compared to the Netherlamp Behemoth. Even if they want to run away now, it's already too late.

But…Nie Li is still in there!

Facing the threat of death, they were stunned, unable to move at all.

"Even if I die, I have to save Nie Li!" Du Ze's eyes flashed with unquestionable firmness, and rushed towards where the Netherlamp Behemoth is.

Lu Piao glanced at Xiao Xue and was stunned for a moment. However, the next moment, he followed behind Du Ze, with Xiao Xue in his arms. Although he's unsure if Xiao Xue will blame him for such an action, he can't give up on a brother like Nie Li.

Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming also followed closely behind, and started searching for Nie Li in every direction.

Nie Li lightly gasped for air. Luckily, the Netherlamp Behemoth did not continue attacking him, otherwise, it'd be extremely troublesome. Seems that the Temporal Demon Spirit Book remnant page really damaged the Netherlamp Behemoth.

"Hiss Hiss." The shadow in the sky slowly got closer. This thing is absolutely monstrous. Before it, the Netherlamp Behemoth seemed like a little puppy.

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

A thread net shot out of the gigantic creature, and wrapped around the Netherlamp Behemoth.

The Netherlamp Behemoth wailed as it struggled, however, it was unable to break free from the net.

As the gigantic creature slowly descended, it threw its forelimbs forward, pierced the body of the Netherlamp Behemoth and carried it up while flying away.

It's size is extremely large. The Netherlamp Behemoth that was brutally slaughtering the Scarlet Ghost earlier just became prey. It was captured by the huge creature. The Netherlamp Behemoth wailed as the lamp on its forehead slowly dimmed and ultimately, died.

The Netherlamp Behemoth is killed just like that?

That huge airborne creature did not even take a glance at Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch when it flew away. Perhaps in the eyes of this gigantic creature, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch were nothing more than dust, and were unable to attract its attention.

"Nie Li, Nie Li!" Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch constantly yelled while searching for Nie Li.

However, aside from the mountainous pile of scattered tongues, there wasn't anyone there, not even the figures of Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er. Did Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er get devoured by the Netherlamp Behemoth?

Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch's tears fell.

"He'll be fine!"

"If you die like this, I won't forgive you for my entire life. Nie Li, come out!" Lu Piao carried Xiao Xue with one hand and the other frantically digging out the scattered long tongues.

"Nie Li, you won't die!" Du Ze and the rest were also frantically digging, searching for traces of Nie Li.

They continued to search, only until they dug out a tiny hill size of long tongues, they finally found Nie Li. The katars on Nie Li's hands were still in a defensive stance as he gasped for air. He seems to be out of breath. Even Xiao Ning'er is in a strange posture, tightly clinging onto Nie Li.

"I knew it! You have a tough life!" Lu Piao madly laughed, traces of tears still flashed in his eyes.

"Damn, you guys actually curse me dead? It's not damn easy to come back, how could I be dead?" Nie Li breathed out in relief and looked at the surrounding area. After confirming that the Netherlamp Behemoth was no longer a threat, he felt relieved.

Although they couldn't get what Nie Li was talking about in the second sentence, Du Ze and the rest were all laughing in relief.

Suddenly, they seem to have noticed something. They looked at Nie Li with a strange gaze. Nie Li is half squatting with Xiao Ning'er tightly attached to his body. That posture is simply ambiguous no matter how you look at it.

"I didn't see anything." Du Ze shrugged.

Lu Piao looked at Nie Li with disdain, shook his head and said with an ashamed expression, "Nie Li, say, what have you done to Goddess Ning'er?"

He forgot that he's still carrying Xiao Xue in his arms.

Wei Nan and the rest of the trio also laughed and turned their heads away.

Nie Li bitterly smiled incessantly. The Netherlamp Behemoth's saliva and tongues contain hallucinogenic substances. Once someone is caught and carelessly inhales those substances, the victims will be thrown into a half conscious state. He's unaware of Ning'er was dreaming of in her semi-conscious state, however, it was to the point that she was tightly clinging onto Nie Li. Even when he used brute strength, Nie Li could not break free from Xiao Ning'er.

Seeing Wei Nan and bunch turning their heads away, Nie Li retrieved some clothing from his interspatial ring and wrapped Ning'er with it and quietly waited for her to wake.

A moment later, Xiao Xue woke up first.

"Lu Piao, you're taking advantage of me again!"

Xiao Xue is still in a slightly confused state. After seeing Lu Piao, her eyes stared at him and she started to give him a beating. She has, once again, returned to her little chilli state.

Lu Piao had a bitter face and said, "Xue'er, I saved you!"

Xiao Xue finally recalled what happened earlier. She recalled that Lu Piao did indeed save her and Du Ze and bunch were currently staring at her with their mouths wide open. She immediately returned to her lady-like appearance. Both of her hands clung onto Lu Piao's arm and said, "Lu Piao, thanks for saving me. You're too awesome, I worship you so much."

Hearing Xiao Xue's sweet and gentle voice, without knowing why, made Du Ze and bunch shudder.

This woman changes too fast…

Indeed, women are extremely terrifying living organisms.

"No…No need for thanks." Lu Piao said, his voice trembling. He doesn't know why, but Xiao Xue's sweet and gentle appearance gave him goosebumps. He would prefer seeing the usual Xiao Xue instead.

Everyone is currently in a state of high alert. After experiencing that battle, the surrounding demon beasts didn't dare to approach them anymore, which allowed them to take a rare rest.

Xiao Xue seems to have noticed something, stared at Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er who were in a strange posture together and went silent for a moment. So, so Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li…

"En." Xiao Ning'er moaned, waking up. When she saw her posture, her face turned extremely red.

Nie Li embarrassedly smiled and said, "The situation before was too dangerous, I…"

"I understand." Xiao Ning'er said in a soft voice, lowering her head, looking a little shy, "Thanks,"

"Uh, you're welcome. That's what I should do."

Nie Li placed Xiao Ning'er down.

Xiao Ning'er realised that there were many tears in her clothes and she had an intimate contact with Nie Li earlier. Thinking about this was turning her face red again. She already understood what's going on. Most likely, when she was grabbed by the Netherlamp Behemoth and was about to die, Nie Li desperately rushed to her rescue. Thinking about it now, Xiao Ning'er was feeling sweet in her heart.

The clothing that she was wrapped in still lingered with Nie Li's scent. Xiao Ning'er wore the clothes, although they're a little wide.

Nie Li stood up, and stretched his body. He then looked at Du Ze and bunch and said, "I felt earlier that the Netherlamp Behemoth was attacked. However, the bottom was too dark, I couldn't see what was going on. So what exactly happened?"

Du Ze and Lu Piao glanced at each other. After calming down the shock he felt in his heart, Du Ze said, "Just now, a huge airborne creature appeared in the sky. It's appearance looked like a strange fish with wings growing on it. Furthermore, it also has many sharp claws that spat out thread-like substances. After it trapped the Netherlamp Behemoth, it took the Netherlamp Behemoth away."

"I've never seen such a huge demon beast before. Heavens! It was the size of at least half of Glory City!" Lu Piao said, exaggerating a little.

Hearing what Lu Piao and the others said, Xiao Xue and Xiao Ning'er, who had fainted before, widened their eyes. This is simply a little too shocking. Were Du Ze and Lu Piao joking? That Netherlamp Behemoth is already frightening large and now there's an airborne creature that's even larger than the Netherlamp Behemoth and took it away?

In this empty land, the Netherlamp Behemoth has indeed disappeared. It seems that Du Ze and Lu Piao were not lying.

"What Demon Beast is that exactly?" Nie Li frowned his brows, looking at the dark sky. Something that can capture the Netherlamp Behemoth so easily, Nie Li couldn't think of anything at the moment. Although Nie Li is very knowledgeable, he's not omniscient.

In this world, there are too many unknowns. Even he himself felt there were many mysteries here, including this secretive space.

Whether it's this secretive space or the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, he felt that these things did not come from this world.

After surviving through a disaster, Lu Piao and bunch's emotion slightly calmed down. Although they still have a little fear, they felt a little excited at the same time. In Glory City, a demon beast is hardly seen, not to mention encountering such mysterious ones.

No matter if it's the Scarlet Ghost, Netherlamp Behemoth or that frightening airborne creature, they all gave them a faint, fresh feeling.

Du Ze looked at Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, where are we off to next?"

"We'll continue exploring deeper. We have to search for the twenty-three Stones of Light to activate the teleportation array to return." Nie Li said. They can't be trapped here for long. Although they have sufficient food in their interspatial rings to stay here for one or two years, Nie Li isn't willing to continue staying.

In his previous life, Lord Ye Mo spent half a month here before returning. Therefore, he can be sure that there are Stones of Light in this realm.

Right now, everyone looked towards the distant mountain. On the hillside, there seems to be little lights flashing.

"It couldn't be the Netherlamp Behemoth again, right?" Lu Piao's face changed.

"It's not Netherlamp Behemoth." Nie Li shook his head. The little lights on the mountains seems like the lights of a village. There couldn't be people living here, right?


	139. Chapter 139 - Blood crystal

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 139 – Blood Crystal**

This is a weird wilderness realm.

Even Nie Li has no idea about the origin of those demon beasts that are on the peak of the food chain. This caused him to be even more careful.

What were those people trying to do by opening such a realm and keeping these demon beasts within?

Nie Li had a vague feeling that there is definitely a huge secret hidden here. He put the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page away, looked at Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch and said, "We'll move towards that direction."

Nie Li pointed at the direction of the lights.

Everyone continued their trip. Although those lights seemed to be close in the darkness, the truth is, they are extremely far away.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er walked at the very front of the group. The two of them did not say anything to each other. However, the atmosphere between the two seemed a bit fascinating and awkward.

"Ning'er, I…earlier, sorry. Because the situation was simply too urgent…" Nie Li said, in an apologetic tone.

"I understand." Xiao Ning'er's eyes flashed with a faint sadness and sorrow. Why are you apologizing? If she hadn't heard Nie Li's apology, she would still be immersed in joy. Although she is aware that Nie Li's heart already has someone else in it, nevertheless, she's not willing to give up, even in death.

Nie Li exhaled a long breath. It's difficult to bear a beauty's grace. He was feeling frustrated and disappointed in his heart. In his previous life, he had owed Ziyun a debt of grace which he has yet to return and now he owes Xiao Ning'er in this lifetime.

Perhaps, things are meant to go this way. Especially matters that concerns feelings, it's simply uncontrollable.

The feelings that he is in debt to Xiao Ning'er, he can only return it in the next lifetime.

Nie Li gazed at the surrounding wilderness. After coming here, they have been hunted and nearly fell into danger. This is simply too passive, if this were to continue, they might land themselves into another dangerous situation. In the wilderness, there would be Scarlet Ghosts appearing occasionally. If they were to encounter Scarlet Ghosts again, doesn't that mean that they have to be hunted again?

He has to think of something else!

Nie Li suddenly recalled something. It's called the Blood burst technique. By containing the fresh blood of a demon beast in a bottle and carve an inscription pattern on it, it can become a Blood burst demonic bottle. Once this blood burst demonic bottle is tossed out, it would instantly cause a large area to explode. This item can only be effective on demon beasts below Gold rank; furthermore, it has high lethality.

Nie Li paused his steps and slapped his forehead, "I nearly forgot about that!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, everyone turned their heads around, puzzledly looked at Nie Li and asked, "What is it?"

"Du Ze, Lu Piao, your interspatial rings should have a lot of crystal bottles that contain magic medicines, right?" Nie Li asked, looking at Du Ze and Lu Piao.

"Definitely, these items are all well prepared," Du Ze said, nodding his head in agreement.

"You guys go capture some Scarlet Ghosts and pack their blood into those bottles."

"What do you want them for?"

Nie Li mysteriously smiled, "I have a use for them."

"Okay, we'll go get them!" Du Ze and Lu Piao said, nodding their heads. They then leaped away, searching for Scarlet Ghosts.

A moment later, Du Ze and Lu Piao came back with dozens of bottles. Nie Li took the bottles from their hands, and used a little bit of the blood to draw an inscription pattern onto the surface of one of the bottles. He quickly repeated the inscription pattern on the other bottles.

"Okay, everyone gets to hold three of them. The rest are to be passed to Du Ze and Lu Piao." Nie Li said, "When there's a chance, get more fresh blood from the Scarlet Ghosts to use in reserve."

Lu Piao held up a bottle, took a look at it and curiously asked, "What does this stuff do?"

"I'll give demonstration for you guys later on. Be careful, don't drop them. Otherwise, even a deity wouldn't be able to save you," Nie Li said, lightly smiling.

Lu Piao was shocked. Are these toys really that frightening? His hand slightly loosened, and the bottle that contains the fresh blood of a Scarlet Ghost fell.

"Mommy!" Lu Piao quickly stretched his hand out and grabbed hold of it. His face had turned pale from the fright.

Everyone was strangely gazing at Lu Piao. He embarrassedly smiled, "Sorry, I was being careless!"

Nie Li and bunch continued towards the depth of the wilderness. After a while, a lot Scarlet Ghosts gathered once again. There are at least a few hundred of them and the numbers are still accumulating.

"These fellas still dare to come." Du Ze's face turned slightly solemn.

"This piece of land is their hunting grounds. Since we've been moving around in their territory, they have been able to get ahold of our scents and gathered their comrades." Nie Li said, throwing one of the bottles containing the fresh blood of a Scarlet Ghost towards the densest location of the group.

The bottle drew a straight line in the air.

The Scarlet Ghosts were jumping around.

One of the Scarlet Ghosts suddenly jumped up and grabbed ahold of the bottle. However, Nie Li's strength was too great. The bottle, along with the Scarlet Ghost, fell towards the ground.

Boom!

The bottle suddenly exploded. A terrible shock wave swept through a circumference of five meters. The places where the wave swept passed brought along a blazing flame, turning the Scarlet Ghosts into charcoal.

This Blood Burst Magic Bottle swept away hundreds of Scarlet Ghost in one go!

Seeing this scene, everyone became dumbfounded. They never imagined that this small Blood Burst Magic Bottle in Nie Li's hand would have such a frightening power. They looked at each other, overwhelmed with shock.

Lu Piao almost peed his pants from the fright. If that Blood Burst Magic Bottle landed on the ground earlier, wouldn't they be done for?

"Okay, let's continue forward." Nie Li lightly smiled. Even if the Scarlet Ghosts are overwhelming, they wouldn't be able to pose much of a threat to them. Once the Scarlet Ghosts gather up, they can use the blood burst demonic bottle to clear them up. If they are small in number, since they only have a cultivation of 1-star Silver rank, they're unable to pose any substantial threat to them.

Suddenly, Wei Nan realised something, leaped to the center of the pile of Scarlet Ghost corpses. A tiny, pea-sized object caught his attention. It's emitting a faint luster within the darkness.

Wei Nan held onto the thing, puzzled by it, and said, "Nie Li, I've found something. What is it?"

Nie Li curiously took the item from Wei Nan's hand. The moment he took it and looked it over, he was shocked in his heart. What is this thing doing here?!

"What is it?" Du Ze and bunch were also a little curious.

"This is a Blood Crystal!" Nie Li inhaled a deep breath and said, "Blood Crystals are a type of extremely strange ores. After being swallowed and refined by demon beasts, it could generate a surge of endless power, it even has the ability allowing them to raise in rank. Aside from that, the Blood Crystal has another usage. By sealing it within the body of low-grade demon beast, it could forcefully raise the growth speed. However, the demon beasts produced this way would become extremely brutal."

No wonder the Scarlet Ghosts here are so insane. Generally, the Scarlet Ghost likes to group up to hunt for prey, however, their guts are extraordinarily small. When encountering a prey in groups, they would usually tail them until their prey's physical strength was exhausted before attacking. However, these Scarlet Ghosts simply attack the prey as soon as they see it.

"You're saying that these Scarlet Ghosts have Blood Crystals sealed within them? But, why were we only able to find one Blood Crystal?" Du Ze curiously asked.

"The one that laid out this realm only captured a small amount of Scarlet Ghosts and sealed the Blood Crystals within them. The Scarlet Ghosts after that should be reproduced subsequently." Nie Li said, "However, due to the first generation of Scarlet Ghosts already being violent, the later generations would also be extremely violent."

"So that's the case. It's no wonder that with so many Scarlet Ghosts, we only found one Blood Crystal." Du Ze and bunch understood what's going on.

Among several hundreds of Scarlet Ghost, only one of them was from the first generation of Scarlet Ghosts. How long have these Scarlet Ghosts been flourishing for then?

He never thought that he would be able to find such good stuff like the Blood Crystal here. They are even rarer than a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist. Seems like the person who did this should be a powerful and wealthy individual, since he used Blood Crystals on these Scarlet Ghosts.

Aside from the previously mentioned uses, the Blood Crystal also has another special refining usage for it. By getting rid of the impurities within, they can be used to aid the rise in cultivation and greatly enhance soul force. Even a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist would get some great effects from it.

In his previous life, Lord Ye Mo probably got quite a decent amount of Blood Crystals from this location!

"We'll get more Blood Burst Magic Bottles!" Nie Li said. Since Blood Crystals can be obtained here, he'll not be polite. Luckily within his interspatial ring, he has also brought many crystal bottles.

Lu Piao caught a Scarlet Ghost, restrained its limbs and grabbed ahold of its hand. The Scarlet Ghost screamed. The voice pierced the sky and soon, a group of Scarlet Ghosts came running towards their direction.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Blood Burst Magic Bottles constantly exploded, annihilating wave after wave of Scarlet Ghosts.

Nie Li and bunch found a lot of Blood Crystals on the ground. Roughly within several hundreds of Scarlet Ghosts, there would be one or two Scarlet Ghosts that carried a Blood Crystal within them.

After obtaining dozens of Blood Crystals, Nie Li didn't waste any time and immediately began to remove the impurities from the crystals. Since he already has all the ingredients he needs in his interspatial ring, he just began refining them.

The Blood Crystal slowly melted into the chemical compound that Nie Li had made. The black coloured impurities precipitated to the bottom. Nie Li placed in another chemical compound in and the Blood Crystal quickly recondensed, turning into purer crystals.

"Take one each," said Nie Li as he passed a Blood Crystal over to Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch, giving everyone one each.

As according to Nie Li's instructions, they kept the Blood Crystal with them. From time to time, they would draw out a trace of soul force from the Blood Crystal and refine it. The pure soul force in the Blood Crystal made some notable improvements to their cultivation.

The group hunted Scarlet Ghosts while moving towards the mountainous direction.

Just then, at the mountainside, two lights were shot into the endless sky.

"What's that?" Everyone was slightly surprised.

They originally thought that those lights were fire lights of a village. They never imagined that two of the lights would fly towards the sky. Just what exactly is happening?

Du Ze walked to Nie Li's side and asked, "Nie Li, are we still moving forward?"

He sensed a faint amount of danger. Those lights couldn't be some kind of strange creature, right?

Xiao Ning'er raised her head and couldn't help asking the same question.

"We're still going." Nie Li firmly said, nodding his head.


	140. Chapter 140

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 140 – Demon Lord?**

Not knowing what's in Nie Li's mind, they did not say anything further and continued forward.

In the ash grey sky, flocks of birds would occasionally fly past them. High-pitched screams added a strange atmosphere in the night. However, these birds are only the size of a palm, compared to the gigantic airborne demon beast earlier, the difference is too big.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch followed behind, being extremely careful. This place is full of hidden dangers, they have no choice but to be careful.

"What is that?" Du Ze knitted his brows, pointing towards the distant wilderness.

Nie Li looked at the direction that Du Ze is pointing at. He could vaguely see, in the distant wilderness, a gigantic monument standing tall.

With a sudden idea, Nie Li said, "We'll go have a look."

The group moved towards the direction of the gigantic monument. As they were getting closer to it, they could feel a pressure blowing towards them, making it difficult to breathe.

"What exactly is that thing?" Lu Piao is very curious about it. Although the pressure was getting heavier and heavier, they still continued to move forward.

Several Scarlet Ghosts tailed Nie Li's group. However, after feeling that pressure, they immediately scattered and began running. That gigantic monument obviously has a bigger effect on those Scarlet Ghosts.

"You guys remain here, I'll go take a look." Nie Li said. In order to be more careful, he merged with the Shadow Devil demon spirit and gradually approached the gigantic monument.

"Be careful." Xiao Ning'er and bunch said, remaining at their location.

When he was several meters away, Nie Li raised his head got a clear view of the gigantic monument. The height of the gigantic monument is roughly dozens meters tall, besides having ash grey tone, Nie Li has no idea what the monument is made of.

The huge monument is carved with six types of ancient text. Nie Li could roughly make out one of them.

"Those who follows me, shall be honoured. Those who oppose me, shall perish. In the lifetime, gifted with extraordinary talent. Started to comprehend at the age of ten, splitting mountains and scattering stones. Comprehended the gentle realm at the age of thirteen, drying a river at the wave of a hand. At the age of sixteen, comprehended the profound of the demon spirits, and broke through the Legend rank realm. At the age of thirty, no one under the sky can withstand three of my strikes, battling all supreme experts around the world and have never tasted defeat. Comprehended the realm of man at the age of forty, opened the wisdom, knowing the past and present. At the age of fifty, sensed a calamity arriving, abandoned the throne and left. Leaving behind ten words, to pass down to the next generation…"

Reading the words on the gigantic monument, Nie Li was shocked. He never thought that this ancient monument would be left behind by Emperor Kong Ming. From this monument, Nie Li could feel that Emperor Kong Ming must be an extremely gifted person during his lifetime.

What caused Nie Li to be shocked is that Emperor Kong Ming could comprehend the realm of man at the age of forty, and was able the know the past and present. However, what does this past and present mean?

Nie Li could vaguely feel that this Emperor Kong Ming has a close link to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. Perhaps this Emperor Kong Ming is the key to unlocking all of its secrets.

The ten word chant that Emperor Kong Ming left behind…

Nie Li's gaze landed on the bottom of the ancient monument. However, there are scrape marks on the ancient monument that appeared to be done by some sharp object, making the words blurred beyond recognition.

"What chant did Emperor Kong Ming leave behind? Why is it scraped off?" Nie Li's brows tightly knitted together. Could it be that someone came here before him? After that person looked at the ten word chant, in order to prevent someone from seeing it, he scraped it off?

After Nie Li pondered for a long while, both the Ancient Orchid City Ruins and this wilderness, there are things that Emperor Kong Ming left behind. Just exactly what is Emperor Kong Ming trying to do?

After searching the side of the ancient monument for a while, and discovering nothing else, an idea flashed in his mind. His hand touched the scrape marks and mysterious inscription pattern slowly spread out onto the ancient monument.

"Never thought that Emperor Kong Ming already surpassed Legend rank when he set this monument. When he carved those words, he left his intent within it. Although someone scraped the words off, it's not possible to scrape the intent left behind by Emperor Kong Ming." Scenes flashed one after another within Nie Li's mind.

It was as though he was in the distant sky. A white robed middle aged man quietly stood there.

"Who am I? Where did I originate from and where am I to go? In my eyes, countless living beings are declining, countless lives are being born. Every living creature struggles in the cycle of reincarnation. However, generations of bloodlines shall continue to be inherited. Mankind constantly chases after the path of the supreme. Where is the end of the Dao?" The white robed man let out a sigh, "What is the Dao?"

"What is the Dao?" Nie Li lightly smiled in his heart. This is something that people are trapped in after breaking through to the realm higher than Legend rank, "The presence of Dao."

Countless experts bitterly searched, but nothing was found. The Dao is within one's heart. Emperor Kong Ming should have comprehended the meaning of Dao in this location and left this ancient monument. What caused Nie Li to feel strange is that, after countless years, there wasn't any documentation of the Emperor Kong Ming being an existence that far surpassed Legend rank.

Could it be that after Emperor Kong Ming comprehended everything, he went to another area and did not stay on this piece of land?

"A mysterious person, someone that surpassed Legend rank before me and then went missing." Nie Li mumbled.

"Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end." the white robed man sighed, and then moved backwards.

Nei Li felt the ten word chant left behind by Emperor Kong Ming and was startled. When he was in the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, he had seen this ten word chant before. This ten word chant was written on a piece of paper, it's extremely profound. Nie Li never imagined that this is something that Emperor Kong Ming had comprehended.

Back then, Nie Li thought it was left behind by some peerless expert. At that time, Nie Li had already reached a realm that even Legend rank experts could not imagine. However, back then, even he couldn't comprehend the ten word chant. Nie Li never thought that this ten word chant was left behind by Emperor Kong Ming when he broke through Legend rank.

Recalling his previous life, Nie Li suddenly had some profound understanding towards these words. This ten word chant meant the truth of life. The heritage of life is endless. Nie Li has only been able to partially comprehend the entire sentence.

Suddenly, Nie Li felt his soul realm surging, his soul force was frantically expanding and was flooding into the Shadow Devil demon spirit and Fanged Panda demon spirit. Both demon spirits underwent their first evolution and mutation.

Although Nie Li only comprehended a little of it, he could already feel how powerful this ten word chant is.

"Even though he was just at Legend rank, he already had such a level of understanding towards the martial path. He's definitely not an ordinary person. Why didn't I meet such a shockingly strong expert in my previous life?" Nie Li went silent, "However, among the tens of thousands of worlds, I've only been to a corner of this vast world. There are wider worlds out there. Perhaps Emperor Kong Ming went to even more distant worlds."

Nie Li focused on the blurred figure of Emperor Kong Ming.

"Using the Great Change Heavenly Calculation Technique, I've calculated that there are five people that are able to obtain this ten word chant of mine. Everyone of them are extremely gifted and have unique understanding towards this ten word chant. The five people will kill one another, the last one will devour the other four's understanding towards this ten word chant and meet with me." Emperor Kong Ming's leisure voice drifted.

Nie Li is shocked, so he himself is within the calculation of Emperor Kong Ming.

Just what kind of figure is this Emperor Kong Ming, exactly?

Emperor Kong Ming calculated that there will be five people who are able to obtain this ten word chant. These five people will then kill one another, and obtain the other's understanding towards this ten word chant. But, where are the other four people? Nie Li suddenly had a strong sense of urgency. Perhaps the other four are also looking for him.

While Nie Li was bewildered, another scene flashed within his mind.

One person came flying and stopped in front of this ancient monument. He mumbled to himself, "I never thought that there would be such an area in Glory City. Seems like this trip was worthwhile. Those who follows me, shall be honoured. Those who oppose me, shall perish? Hmph hmph, such big words. Who is this Emperor Kong Ming to actually be so arrogant."

This person looked at the ancient monument for a long time, his brows were tightly knitted together, "Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end. What shit is this? What masterpiece cultivation can be hidden in just these ten words? This Emperor Kong Ming fella is really ridiculous!"

This person no longer seems to have any interest towards this ancient monument, turned around and was preparing to leave. However, after pondering for a moment, he turned back around.

"Since even me, the Demon Lord is unable to comprehend it, others can give up on getting it." The self-proclaimed Demon Lord took out a dagger and scraped the ancient monument and cleanly scraped the ten words away, "Haha, now it's clean."

Suddenly, the Demon Lord suddenly frowned his brows, "Eh? What was the ten word chant again? Why can't I recall it?"

The Demon Lord scratched his head, then no longer pondered about it. What exactly is the ten word chant? He roughly had a feeling that the ten word chant is something extraordinary. However, he had already scrapped it away. He regretfully looked at the ancient monument, revealing a fearful expression on his face.

The person that left behind the ancient monument must be an extraordinary supreme expert.

The Demon Lord looked at the ancient monument and pondered for a moment before leaving. He understands that he's not fated to know the ten word chant.

Nie Li suddenly woke up, there was someone before this ancient monument?

"Seems like the action of this Demon Lord has been recorded in this ancient monument and was seen by me. Who is this Demon Lord? He was actually here before me. Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end." Nie Li murmured, engraving this ten word chant into his heart.


	141. Chapter 141

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 141 – Silver Winged Family**

That Demon Lord actually has no memory of the ten word chant after scraping them off. From there, one can see how powerful the intent of Emperor Kong Ming really is.

The ones who can remember the ten word chant are naturally those inheritors sought after by Emperor Kong Ming.

Between the five inheritors, only one can emerge victorious.

Nie Li calmed his heart awhile and thought, no matter who he'll meet in the future, he must not let them know that he comprehended the ten word chant. Even if it's Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, he can't even let them know about it. If Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er accidentally leaked it out, it could lead to a disaster.

Right now, Nie Li is still not strong enough. He doesn't know what kind of existence the other four inheritors are.

When Nie Li silently said the ten word chant, he could feel his soul realm surging. This resulted in a mysterious bud growing in his soul realm.

It's like a seed, growing as Nie Li's soul realm gets stronger.

Nie Li could feel that this thing has been hiding in the depths of his soul realm. When he comprehended some of the ten word chant, this bud started to grow.

What exactly is this thing?

Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch has been waiting for a long time. Nie Li only returned now.

"Have you discovered anything at the ancient monument?" Du Ze looked at Nie Li and ask because he saw Nie Li standing in front of the ancient monument for a long time.

"There were some discoveries; however, the clues are not connected yet. We'll continue our search for the Stones of Light!" said Nie Li.

"Okay," Although Du Ze was a little confused, he did not ask any further.

The group continued moving towards the distant mountain.

Nie Li looked at Wei Nan and said, "Wei Nan, merge with your demon spirit and search the surrounding area and see if there's any similar ancient monuments. However, safety comes first, don't stop in one place."

Wei Nan has integrated with a god attribute demon spirit, a Wind spirit beast. After he merges with it, his physical size will be smaller and not easy to notice. At the same time, he has high speed, so an ordinary demon beast wouldn't be able to catch up to him.

"Okay, I understand." Wei Nan said, nodding his head. He quickly merged with his demon spirit, his limbs became particularly strong and then he bolted away like the wind.

Wei Nan followed the ground, but maintained a distance of roughly a thousand meters while searching the parameters; however, there wasn't anything to discover.

Gradually, they reached the foot of the mountain. The lights that were halfway up the mountain are very close to them now.

"I'll go have a look." Nie Li said, quickly merging with the Shadow Devil demon spirit. His figure was complete hidden in the darkness as he skimmed.

It's just as Nie Li thought, this is a village. However, what makes this village different from others is that the houses here are built on top of the towering trees. Some places were open platforms, with huge Thunderbird demon beasts quietly standing there.

On the head of the Thunderbirds, there's a crown-like item glowing in the darkness.

The light that shot into the sky must have come from these Thunderbirds.

This place should be a huge village with tens of thousands of residents living here. Furthermore, from the location that he's standing, there are even more lights in the mountains. Seems like the settlements here are not only one.

Some of the grey leather armour guards were holding sharp spears, standing on the branches of some of the huge trees. Not far from his current location, knocking sounds could be heard on top of the mountainside, they seem to be digging something.

"You dare slack off?! You're simply seeking death!" One of the guards spoke in the Woodland Empire's language. He's mercilessly whipping the miners.

Some of the miners couldn't withstand the chores and fell to the ground. The guards seem to have no compassion and continued whipping them, until one of the miners stopped breathing, he then coldly barked, "Drag him away and clean the area!"

The ore that they are mining is the raw stone of the Blood Crystal!

The usage of the Blood Crystal is doubtless. Although only one Blood Crystal could be refined from a few hundred pounds of the raw stone, it's already significant. Nie Li never imagined that there would be a Blood Crystal mine here!

Just when Nie Li was preparing to investigate further, he suddenly felt a killing intent. He immediately wielded the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in his hand and cautiously looked at the grass at his side.

The grass moved, a figure slowly appeared before his eyes.

"Who are you?" A tribal girl, wielding on a long sword appeared from the grass. She was warily looking at Nie Li, filled with hostility.

Nie Li took a look at her. She looked different from an ordinary human. She has a pair of silver coloured wings growing from her back. These wings are not from merging with a demon spirit, but something that is growing on her body. She's wearing silver armour, and those green eyes of hers were emitting a faint light in the darkness.

Nie Li suddenly realized who they are, this is the Silver Winged tribe from the Woodland Empire era!

The first generation Patriarch of the Silver Winged tribe implanted the wings of a Silver Winged Thunderbird into his body and passed to his direct descendents. Only the most noble descendents are able to have the silver wings in the Silver Winged Family.

She's at least a 5-star Gold rank expert!

Nie Li immediately stood straight, slightly bowed, and spoke in the standard Woodland Empire's language, "Your honorable highness, nice to meet you. I am a traveler who is passing by, and accidentally came here. If I have offended you in anyway, I hope you'll understand."

Hearing Nie Li speak with the standard Woodland Empire's language, a hint of doubt flashed within this girl's eyes and she solemnly asked, "Who are you, where have you come from?"

Nie Li guessed that the Silver Winged Family must have moved in here during the Age of Darkness. Because the Woodland Empire's era is already in the same timeline as the Age of Darkness, and drowned in the endless horde of demon beasts.

Nie Li thought of his lines quickly and said, "My ancestors are from the Silverlit Family. Thereafter, during the long Age of Darkness, we continued to run and luckily survived. I broke into your territory by accident."

"Silverlit Family?" The Silver Winged Family's girl was stunned for a moment and revealed a slightly excited expression. During the era of the Woodland Empire, the Silverlit Family was one of Silver Winged Family's allies, both sides had a close relationship. They also had many marriages between each other; therefore, their relationship is extremely close.

The Silver Winged Family's girl pondered for a moment and said, "Ever since my ancestors moved here, we have not had any contact with the outside world. We was no longer able to return to the original mainland and could only live in this dark world. I welcome your presence here, I'll immediately inform my father about it. Follow me!"

Nie Li pondered for a moment, then nodded his head and said, "Okay."

Nie Li followed behind the girl, walking inwards.

The girl looked at Nie Li, sizing him up and said, "My name is Hongyue, what's your name?"

"I'm Lei Zhuo." replied Nie Li.

The girl slightly nodded. She was a little suspicious about Nie Li's identity, but once she heard his surname, she no longer had any suspicions. The Silverlit Family are indeed surnamed Lei. During the long years of the Age of Darkness, the glory of the Silverlit Family no longer remained. At best, only one or two branches successfully escaped. However, through time, there's not many that could remember that the surname Lei, is the surname of the Silverlit Family.

"Your highness Hong Yue, I would like to ask, are you from the Silver Winged Family?" Nie Li pretended to be cautious and tried asking.

"Yes." Hongyue nodded her head.

"Isn't the Silver Winged Family surnamed Sikong?" Nie Li asked again.

"Correct. My name is Sikong Hongyue." Hongyue said, nodding her head. Her suspicion towards Nie Li has lessened even more. Seems like Nie Li has already known that she's from the Silver Winged Family.

Sikong Hongyue wore silver armour, her entire body was emitting an able and vigorous aura. Her slender long legs were filled with power. Nie Li could feel that although she's a girl, her physical power is extremely powerful.

"Fortunately, the place that you've come to is the territory of our Silver Winged Family. In the stretch of this mountain, there are thirteen families. These families all came from the Age of Darkness. They are from the variously destroyed empires. There are five families that are the enemies of my Silver Winged Family. If they are aware that you're from the Silverlit Family, you'll be dead for sure." said Sikong Hongyue, jumping into the forest.

"So that's the case." said Nie Li, nodding his head. He never thought that there would be so many survivors from the Age of Darkness. If Nie Li had entered another territory, he'd naturally have another stageline.

After a moment later, a magnificent palace attracted Nie Li's attention.

This palace is held up by several huge trees. The walls of the palace reached a height of dozens of meters, the towering structure gave off a heavy pressure.

Nie Li followed behind Sikong Hongyue and entered the palace. After passing through many corridors, they finally entered into one of the spacious halls.

Pa! Pa! Pa!

Crisp clear sounds of whipping could be heard.

After entering the hall, the first thing that Nie Li saw were two huge pillars. One of the huge pillars had a robust youth tied to it. His body is filled with bloodstains left behind from the whipping, none of the skin on his body was intact.

This youth also had a pair of wings on his back. However, they're dark gold in colour, different from the other members of the Silver Winged Family.

Two guards that wore leather armour continuously waved their whips, lashing the youth. Although the pain caused his face to be twisted, the youth still bit his teeth and did not issue even a hum of pain. His eyes were unyielding.

Nie Li looked at Sikong Hongyue and curiously asked, "Your highness Hongyue, he is…?"

"Hmph, a cheap bastard!" Sikong Hongyue snorted, "His mother was a member of my Silver Winged Family but had a relationship with our enemy, the Black Dragon Family, and bore him. After being found out by us, his parents were pursued and killed by us, leaving behind this bastard. Funny that those cheapskates begged us to let him off. Ridiculous! We'll slowly torture him to death!"

Sikong Hongyue's voice was extremely chilling. In her view, this kind of scum of the family must be killed.


	142. Chapter 142

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 142 – Sikong Yi**

Nie Li glanced at the youth that was tied to the pillar. Although he was outrageously tortured, Nie Li could still vaguely feel his unyielding eyes, and determined expression. That pair of black eyes were filled with hatred under his long hair.

Those dark gold coloured wings of his are in fact, dragon wings that have undergone evolution by the Black Dragon bloodline. It's much stronger than Silver Wings.

However, his cultivation is only 3-star Gold rank.

In Nie Li's view, there's no right or wrong between the hatred of two families. However, causing such torture to a youth is a little too inhumane. Nie Li and the youth's eyes made contact, he retracted them and followed behind Sikong Hongyue.

Above the hall, a fat middle-aged man was sitting on his tall throne with his eyes half closed. He has a gloomy facial expression filled with chills. The luxurious robe gave him a little more of a noble aura. There are three beautiful girls by the side, helping him massage his legs and back. These three girls wore revealing clothing, their curvaceous bodies could be vaguely seen.

Nie Li could see the middle aged man's deep eyes with a glance. His eyes had a hint of ash grey in it. Feeling the aura emitting from the man, Nie Li was slightly shocked. The man should be a Legend rank expert. However, from the looks of it, he doesn't have much time left and was barely continuing his life with elixirs.

This man is the Patriarch of the Silver Winged Family, Sikong Yi.

Listening to the footsteps of Sikong Hongyue and Nie Li, he opened his eyes wide and looked towards Nie Li and Sikong Hongyue.

"Hongyue, who is he?" Sikong Yi solemnly said. His gaze carried a hint of murderous intent at Nie Li.

"Respects to Father, he's called Lei Zhuo, a descendent of the Silverlit Family and accidentally came here." Sikong Hongyue reported, bowing.

"Silverlit Family?" Sikong Hongyue was stunned for a moment and then laughed, "The Silverlit Family has already perished within the hordes of the demon beasts, how can they have descendents?" Sikong Yi's gaze suddenly turned murderous as they fell on Nie Li's body, "Who exactly are you? Are you a spy from one of the other families?"

After listening to her father, Sikong Hongyue also frowned. Her cold gaze also fell on Nie Li.

Facing Sikong Yi's murderous intent, Nie Li calmly said, "Respects to Lord Patriarch, I am indeed a descendent of the Silverlit Family. Although the main Silverlit Family is gone, two branches of the family managed to survive."

"Rubbish." Sikong Yi coldly snorted, "This person is definitely a spy from one of the other families, drag him out and execute him!"

Several Gold rank guards waved their spears, pointing at Nie Li. If Sikong Yi were to issue an order, Nie Li would be immediately decapitated.

Nie Li could naturally see that Sikong Yi is testing him and proudly said, "Lord Patriarch, if you were to execute me without hearing me out, I wouldn't be convinced!"

"Hmph, you still have some guts. If you don't spill the beans, don't blame me for being impolite." Sikong Yi said, coldly snorting.

"First, I'm not someone from this world, I come from the outside world. I can prove this!" Nie Li quickly merged with the Shadow Devil demon spirit, and his body quickly underwent some changes.

Seeing Nie Li's transformation, Sikong Yi's expression slightly changed. The Shadow Devil demon spirit is not a demon beast belonging to this area. In a usual case, a demon spirit can only be preserved for six hundred years. As for those demon spirits that were previously stored were either used up, or destroyed.

Nie Li has merge with a demon spirit that he has never been seen before; therefore, it's highly possible that it's from the outside world.

"Even if this demon spirit is from the outside world, it's also unable to prove that you're not from the other families." Sikong Yi was still unconvinced. His expression was gloomy, making it impossible to see what he is thinking.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "I'm unable to prove any further; however, Lord Patriarch, the Silver Winged Family has a very big secret. When the Silver Winged Family's members obtain the wings of the Silver Winged Thunderbird, their body's will reject as they grow older. Generally, members of the Silver Winged Family couldn't live for more than sixty years. Isn't that true?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Sikong Yi's eyes filled with a chilling light as he stared at Nie Li, "Who exactly are you, brat? Are you aware of what you're saying?"

"I am a descendent of the Silverlit Family. Regarding this matter, I've heard about it from my elders. Even I don't know if this is true or not. I'm aware that once I say this, Lord Patriarch will not allow me to leave; but what if I were to say that I have the solution to it? Will Lord Patriarch think about it?" Nie Li look at Sikong Yi with a calm expression. In his mind, Sikong Yi will definitely not refuse such a temptation.

"Solution? Haha, you joke!" Sikong Yi madly laughed. However, his laughter was slightly trembling. From that, Nie Li can see that he doesn't entirely disregard death, "The sickness of my Silver Winged Family is unresolvable."

"Who says that it's unresolvable? When my Silverlit Family was aware of this problem faced by the Silver Winged Family, we had been looking for the solution for a long time. One day, we found the solution; however, we didn't have the enough time to let Silver Winged Family know about it before the Age of Darkness arrived, and hordes of demon beasts destroying the Silverlit Family. However, the solution has been passed down, waiting for our members to find the Silver Winged Family in order to fulfil my ancestor's wish."

Although Nie Li completely fabricated this, he appeared to be serious.

With his profound knowledge, Nie Li can easily find the weaknesses of the other party and launch an attack. From Sikong Yi's reaction, Nie Li know that he has already won.

"Since that's the case, give me the solution!" Sikong Yi calmly sat on his throne, look at Nie Li with his hawk-like eyes.

"Originally, I had respects for Lord Patriarch and intended to give the solution to Lord Patriarch. However, Lord Patriarch has treated me like this. I have no choice but to think for my own safety, I seek the forgiveness of Lord Patriarch." said Nie Li, lightly cupping his hands.

Sikong Hongyue had her brows tightly knitted together. She felt that something wasn't right but she couldn't point it out.

"Rubbish. You think that based on your words, I'd believe you?" Sikong Yi said, coldly laughing.

"I know that Patriarch Sikong might not believe me, but I have the method to prove it. The sickness of the Silver Winged Family requires seventy-six different types of herbs to refine and must be consumed for forty-nine days in order for it to have an effect. The rejection of the body is extremely painful, I have the easing method here. Patriarch Sikong can give it a try!" Nie Li's right hand moved, and took out a bunch of herbal grass from his interspatial ring, "This is the Tianfang herb. I believe that Patriarch Sikong also knows of it. It doesn't have any poisonous substances. It can subside the pain of Lord Patriarch. Patriarch Sikong can give it a try!"

Nie Li tossed the herbal grass over.

Sikong Yi extended his right hand, catching the herbal grass. He lowered his head took a look at it. It's indeed the Tianfang herb. There isn't any Tianfang herb growing in this realm. When the Silver Winged Family moved into this space, they brought many medical books along with them. Within the medical books, there are records of the Tianfang herb.

If Nie Li took out an unknown herb, he'd definitely not try it. However, this is the Tianfang grass that he knows. It doesn't have any poison.

Seeing Sikong Yi hesitating, Nie Li added oil into the fire and said, "From the looks of Patriarch Sikong's face, you should be nearing your end. So what if you have a Legend rank cultivation? When you're dead, you'll be nothing but bones."

Sikong Yi coldly snorted, waved his hand, got someone to boil the medicine and said, "If you're unable to cure my illness, don't blame me for being impolite."

A moment later, the boiled medicine was given to him by a servant. After he received it, he drank it. Suddenly, Sikong Yi's face turned ugly.

"Father!" Sikong Hongyue anxiously shouted. A killing intent burst from her body. The long sword on her hand was placed on Nie Li's neck, "If anything happens to my father, I'll have you buried together with him!"

After a moment, Sikong Yi exhaled a long breath. He could feel his body was much more comfortable. The pain that has been with him for so long has been relieved by a lot. He never imagined that the Tianfang grass would have such an effect.

Sikong Yi waved his hand and said, "Hongyue, stand down!"

Sikong Hongyue looked at Sikong Yi, dropped her long sword to her side and backed off.

Sikong Yi coldly said, "Since you have the solution, hand it over immediately and I will spare your death."

Hearing Sikong Yi's words, Nie Li laughed and said, "Since Lord Patriarch now knows the benefits of the Tianfang grass, you should believe me now. A gentleman will never stand under a wall. Lord Patriarch can't be thinking that I'll hand the solution over, right? If Lord Patriarch were to go back on his words, wouldn't I be dead? Furthermore, there are many herbs in the prescription that can only be obtained in the outside world in order for it to work."

"Young man, are you sure you want to go against me?" Sikong Yi coldly looked at Nis Li, "I have thousands of methods to torture you with that will make you spit out the solution."

Nie Li laughed, "Lord Patriarch, you're old. At most, we'll both die. If you were to force me, I could to change it a little. You think that with your age, you can survive?"

Nie Li coldly made eye contact with Sikong Yi.

After a moment, Sikong Yi suddenly laughed and said, "Nephew Lei Zhuo is gutsy, I'm just testing you. You're indeed worthy of being a descendent of the Silverlit Family. I'm happy to see that the Silverlit Family has a worthy successor!"

Hearing Sikong Yi's words, Nie Li scolded "old fox" in his heart. However, he kept a smile on his face and said, "Lord Uncle is very flattering. Isn't it for Silver Winged Family that my Silverlit Family was researching the solution? In order to cure Uncle of his illness, I'm willing to die a million times without any hesitation. This is all the Tianfang grass I have, it could ease uncle of his pain for several months." Nie Li's right hand waved, tossing a bunch of Tianfang grass over.

Sikong Yi received the Tianfang grass, nodded his head and said, "Nephew is thoughtful. In the future, the Silver Winged Family's territory will be nephew's home. You can go wherever you like. No one will stop you! If nephew has any needs, just speak!"


	143. Chapter 143

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 143 – The outside world**

"Thank you, uncle." said Nie Li, nodding his head. The corner of his mouth curled into a light smile. This old fox must have thought that he had earned this. True, the Tianfang grass doesn't have any toxicity. However, after using them, the consumer will start to be dependant on it. Which also means, once the Tianfang grass is finished, Sikong Yi will care for nothing else and desperately search for more Tianfang grass.

Nie Li does have the method to cure Sikong Yi; however, Nie Li understands that such a brutal person like Sikong Yi, before his illness is cured, he'll be afraid of Nie Li. Once his illness is cured, Nie Li will lose the cards to control him.

Sikong Yi loudly said, "Men! Set the banquet, I want to host a feast to welcome nephew Lei Zhuo."

A thought moved in Nie Li's mind. Ning'er, Lu Piao and the rest are still outside, how should he contact them? If Ning'er and the rest don't see him return after so long, they'll search the mountains, and probably meet misfortune. Nie Li's aware that if the amount of people arriving is too much, it wouldn't be good; however, Nie Li still decided to bring them over. At best, he just need to find another method to deal with Sikong Yi.

Nie Li said towards Sikong Yi, "Lord Patriarch, I still have to make a trip down the mountains. My friends are waiting for me down below."

"Oh? Friends?" Sikong Yi's brows twitched as he thought of something and said, "Friends of nephew are our friends. I will send some of my people over bring them here!"

"I must make the trip myself. If my friends were to start a conflict with uncle's men, it'd be troublesome." said Nie Li.

"Sure, let Hongyue go with you." said Sikong Yi. With Hongyue's strength, she can easily suppress a 5-star silver rank like Nie Li.

With the accompany of Hongyue, Nie Li went down the mountain and met up with Ning'er and the rest.

Lu Piao exhaled in relief and said, "Nie Li, you're finally back. You've been gone for so long. We're worried sick and were preparing to look for you up the mountains."

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er's eyes made contact, then he said, "After going up the mountain, I met up with an uncle. He's from the Silver Winged Family who has connections with our Silverlit Family before the Age of Darkness!"

Since when did Nie Li became a member of the Silverlit Family? Du Ze glanced at the girl standing behind Nie Li and understood what is going on.

Xiao Ning'er and the rest soon understood Nie Li''s meaning; after all, they are smart people and could definitely tell that Nie Li is hinting at them.

The one that everyone was worried about now is Lu Piao.

Sikong Hongyue's faint eyes were observing the reaction of Du Ze and the rest. Her gaze fell onto Lu Piao as his reaction was a little strange.

Lu Piao was obviously stunned while he looked at Sikong Hongyue. Xiao Xue bumped Lu Piao with her arm and Lu Piao's looked as though he had just woken up. His eyes lit up and said, "Nie Li, who's this girl? This figure of hers, powerful!"

So the stunning-state earlier was to look at her pervertedly. Sikong Hongyue slightly frowned her brows.

"Lu Piao, keep your shit, this is my sister!" Nie Li immediately said, feeling relieved in his heart.

"Hehe, sorry about that, I've lost my composure. Sister, what's your name?" Lu Piao stared at Sikong Yi pervertedly, pretending to be a pervert is also showing his normal character. He did not have any flaws.

"Sikong Hongyue."she said with a cold expression. If it wasn't because the Silver Winged Family needed something from Nie Li, she'd demand a tribute for even associating with this guy.

"Li Piao, you dare to flirt in front of me? Are you seeking death?!"

With a bang, Xiao Xue gave Lu Piao a beating. Lu Piao wailed as the beating continued and squatted with his hands clutching his head.

Sikong Hongyue totally ignored their actions, turned around and said, "Let's go."

The group followed behind Sikong Hongyue. Nie Li purposely slowed his step and used his gaze to interact with the group. If he were to lower his voice and say something, it won't escape the ears of a 5-star Gold rank like Sikong Hongyue.

Silver Winged Family, the palace on the huge tree

The hall sat several hundreds of people who were wine toasting against one another.

"My nephew, come, I'll toast you a cup." Sikong Yi took the cup and said in a loud voice, "This is nephew Lei Zhuo of the Silverlit Family, a valued guest. In the future, no matter where he goes to in my Silver Winged Family's territory, no one is to hinder him! If he has any requests, do your best to fulfil them!"

After hearing Sikong Yi's words, members of the Silver Winged Family all looked at each other. They then looked at Nie Li and wondered who exactly he is for him to receive such attention from the Patriarch.

Sikong Yi's gaze swept pass Du Ze and the rest who couldn't help feeling some of the pressure. After reaching this place, they got some information from Nie Li and fear roused from their hearts, for Sikong Yi is a Legend rank expert.

"You are all Nephew Lei Zhuo's good friends and are naturally my Silver Winged Family's valued guests. Treat this like your home, no need to hesitate!" Sikong Yi said, laughing loudly.

"Thanks Lord Patriarch." Du Ze and the rest immediately raised their cups up.

The only one that is able to remain calm under the glaze of Sikong Yi is probably only Nie Li. Even Xiao Ning'er had a slightly nervous look on her face.

Nie Li squeezed Xiao Ning'er's hand a little, hinting her to relax.

Suddenly, a series of whipping sounds were heard, grabbing everyone's attention to the corner of the hall. On the stone pillar, was a youth tied to it. That youth has been tortured till now, and the majority of the people in the hall seem to be used to it. They softly chuckled and did not bother with it.

Xiao Ning'er couldn't bear it any longer and asked Nie Li, "Who is he?"

"A member of the Silver Winged Family."

Nie Li told Xiao Ning'er the birth and details.

Xiao Ning'er lowered her head and mumbled in a soft voice, "Both of his parents died? And he himself has been tortured and lashed all this time? So pitiful!"

Nie Li looked at the far distance. The youth's eyes, were filled with an unyielding will and hatred. The dark gold wings on his back were tied by chains. The youth's talent should be pretty good. However, if Nie Li were to save him, he might have to bear a great risk. Afterall, that youth is the thorn in the flesh in Sikong Yi's eyes.

Suddenly, an idea flashed within Nie Li's mind.

After several cups of wine, Nie Li said to the tipsy Sikong Yi, "Uncle, I have a request. I wonder if uncle could agree to it?"

"What is it? Nephew can just speak it." Sikong Yi said, laughing.

Nie Li pointed to the chained youth far away and said, "I want that person."

"What do you want that person for?" inquired Sikong Yi as a sharp ray of light shot out of his eyes. That youth is the traitor of the Silver Winged Family!

Nie Li faced Sikong Yi's glance, did not show any fear, lightly smiled and said, "I know that that person is a thorn in the eyes of uncle, and the traitor of Silver Winged Family, and want to remove him quickly. However, uncle has him tied there and continuously lashed him. This is to serve as a warning for the other members of the family. However, I have a better idea!"

"What kind of idea?" Sikong Yi calmly drank a cup of wine.

"Testing the medicine." Nie Li said, "Although I have a certain amount of confidence to cure uncle of your illness, some of the herbs are, after all, insufficient. Many of the herbs have to be found outside. If one or two of the herbs are used incorrectly, I'll be unable to cure uncle of your illness. I'm afraid that I'll be unable to bear this kind of responsibility. Therefore, I want to find someone to test the medicine. Let him make a last contribution to the Silver Winged Family.

Sikong Yi looked at Nie Li, trying to see if he's lying while Nie Li calmly drank a cup of wine, pretending not to be bothered by it.

"Okay, let him test the medicine for nephew." Sikong Yi lightly said. In this territory of the Silver Winged Family, he doesn't believe that Nie Li can run away!

"Aside from that, I have another matter." Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "However, it's something of a selfish motive of mine. I realised that in uncle's territory, there is a Blood Crystal Mine. Is it possible for me to have some Blood Crystals."

"It's just Blood Crystals, I have plenty of that. Nephew can just take them." Sikong Yi's right hand knocked on the surface of the table, "If nephew is unable to refine the medicine out in one or two months…"

"To refine the medicine in one or two months is absolutely impossible to do; however, I'm able to refine some medicine that could ease the illness." Nie Li immediately followed up, "It can also restore uncle's cultivation and ease the pain from the illness."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Sikong Yi felt a little furious, but knew there's nothing he could do. Trying to make Nie Li come up with the medicine in such short amount of time was not realistic. But to be able to ease the pain, that's still acceptable. After all, Sikong Yi's cultivation is the biggest reliance of Silver Winged Family. Recently, Sikong Yi's illness had worsened and several enemy families have made some movements on their side.

Sikong Yi nodded his head and said, "Okay then, I'll have nephew do this."

The corner of Nie Li's mouth rose to a smile. It's impossible for Sikong Yi to get him to hand out the entire medicine, he'll most likely not let Nie Li in one piece anyways. However, now Nie Li has the method to control Sikong Yi; therefore, he doesn't have to worry. Nie Li continued, "Uncle, if I am to refine the full medicine, I'll probably need to leave this realm and go to the outside world."

"Outside world?" Sikong Yi showed a hint of hesitation.

"It's not necessary to move the entire family, sending a few people to gather the medicine is good enough." said Nie Li.

Sikong Yi replied, "But we don't know how to leave this space. Ever since our ancestors came here, we were never able to leave."

"In the distant wilderness, there is a teleportation array. However, to activate the array, twenty-three Stones of Light are needed. Once the Stones of Light are found, we'll be able to get out." Nie Li said, throwing the task of searching for Stones of Light to Sikong Yi. In order to cure the illness, Sikong Yi probably won't decline.

After hearing Nie Li's words, Sikong Yi pondered for a moment. Even if he opened the teleportation array, they can destroy it at anytime. Sikong Yi nodded, "Okay, leave this matter to me."


	144. Chapter 144

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 144 – Testing medicine?**

Nie Li and his group were arranged to a courtyard, and had guards guarding them outside of the courtyard. In name, it's to protect Nie Li and his group's safety, however, they're probably meant to be there to supervise them.

Du Ze worriedly looked at Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, now that we're in here, it'll be hard to get out."

"Since I had a method to come in, I will have a method to get out." Nie Li said, lightly this small Silver Winged Family's territory could trap him, they'd have to use something unrealistic. Nie Li has at least a dozen methods he could use to escape without anyone noticing.

However, there's still value in Silver Winged Family, since Sikong Yi is willing to help them search for the Stones of Light. Also, Nie Li isn't willing to leave until he drains the Silver Winged Family dry.

Xiao Ning'er and the rest felt relieved after hearing what Nie Li just said. They have a lot of confidence in what he does.

Nie Li and the group remained at the courtyard and focused on practising. Xiao Ning'er and the rest have almost broken through into Gold rank. After experiencing the danger earlier, they were even more eager to increase their strength.

"Go in."

Several guards were dragging a youth as they entered the courtyard.

The leader of the guards said, "Mister Lei, we've brought the traitor here."

On the body of the youth were chains that were tied around him several times. His cultivation had also been suppressed by a seal that was on his stomach.

"It must have been tough, here are some of these fine elixirs, there's no need to be polite." Nie Li waved his right hand and passed several elixirs to the guard leader.

After the head guard took the elixirs, he gave them a sniff. Instantly, he had an ecstatic look on his face and respectifully said, "Mister Lei is too polite. You have to be careful, this traitor has the strength of a 3-star Gold rank."

Nie Li laughed and said, "You guys have bound him so tightly and even used a seal to suppress his strength. You can rest with ease."

"Then we'll take our leave."

The guards respectfully left the courtyard.

Although the youth is tightly bound, he still held that unyielding pride on his face. After taking a glance at Nie Li, he turned his head around and went silent. Before coming here, he had already heard that Nie Li was preparing to use him to test the medicine.

Nie Li looked at this youth. Within this youth's eyes was a pit filled with hatred. If he's given the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy the entire Silver Winged Family.

"What's your name?" Nie Li asked, looked at the youth.

That youth looked at Nie Li, slight puzzled, and proudly said, "Duan Jian"

Nie Li sat on the chair and said after pondering for a long while, "If I were to give you a chance to take revenge, what would you do?"

Duan Jian dumbfoundedly looked at Nie Li. He doesn't understand why Nie Li would suddenly ask such a question.

"I'm not a member of the Silver Winged Family and I don't have any good impressions of them." said Nie Li as he shrugged his shoulders.

Within Duan Jian's originally dull eyes, a ray of chilling light suddenly shot out and he said, "If you're willing to give me such an opportunity, I will swear my allegiance to you for the rest of my life in the name of my dead parents and I will never betray you!"

"This is what you, yourself, said." Nie Li's eyebrow twitched. He could vaguely feel that the pair of dark gold wings on Duan Jian's back contained an infinite amount of power, "In the future, you'll follow me. I can guarantee that I will help you avenge your parents."

Duan Jian kneeled on the ground with a plop. Those eyes of his were filled with an unyielding will and hatred, like a volcano that's ready to erupt. He inhaled a deep breath and said, "If you can give me ten years time, I'll definitely have the head of that old bastard, Sikong Yi! If you're able to help me with this, I, Duan Jian, vow to serve you as my lord. For the rest of my life, I'll swear my allegiance to you and will never betray you! If I were to break my vow, I'm willing to suffer the curse of the heavens."

Duan Jian is in a blood feud. There were countless times that he thought of death. However, he bore it all down, like a wounded beast, and was waiting for the right time to strike the Silver Winged Family.

Nie Li looked at Duan Jian, passed him an elixir and said, "Eat it."

Duan Jian swallowed the elixir without hesitation.

"You're not afraid that I'll poison you?" Nie Li calmly look at Duan Jian.

"If you want me dead, it'll be absolutely impossible for me to survive. In the future, my life will belong to you. If you wish for it, you can take it at anytime!" Duan Jian said, proudly raising his head.

Even as a prisoner, Duan Jian still had a lot of backbone. If Nie Li didn't say that he could give him the chance to take revenge, he wouldn't yield to anyone. Nie Li still remembered those fearless and vengeful eyes he had when he was being lashed. If such a person is treated with sincerity, he would not betray his benefactor.

"I have a method that can make you become a supreme expert. It'll allow you to surpass the existence of Legend rank. However, you'll experience great torture and pain. Are you willing to do it?" Nie Li lowered his head, asked as he looked at Duan Jian.

"Is the torture and pain I've suffered in my life any less? That old bastard, Sikong Yi, wants me to bow down, that's absolutely impossible. Torture and pain will only make me stronger." Although Duan Jian is tightly bound by the chains and his cultivation is sealed, there's still an indomitable aura around his body.

With a wave of his right hand, several needles appeared in Nie Li's hand and said, "Your body contains the blood of the Black Dragon's bloodline. I can invoke the Black Dragon's bloodline in your body. As the descendent of a dragon, once your bloodline is awaken, you'll be able to reach Legend rank at the least."

"What you're saying is that, you're able to make me a Legend rank expert?" Duan Jian's body trembled as he looked at Nie Li with disbelief in his eyes.

"Correct. The power of dragon bloodline is not that simple. Even if it's the lowest grade of the dragon tribe, it can have the power to fight a Legend rank expert. However, you'll be subjected to ten days of torture, after enduring that inhumane torture, your constitution will be able to have the strength of Legend rank. However, it's still far from an authentic Legend rank. Before you have the sufficient strength, you will have to endure the pain." said Nie Li.

"Whether it's ten days or ten years, I'll be able to endure it!" Duan Jian said with a firm tone.

"Don't decide that too early." Nie Li said, looking at Duan Jian. Nie Li still made the decision of helping Duan Jian. As for Sikong Yi, he's not even worth the effort.

Duan Jian knelt in front of Nie Li with his chest upright and said, "Come."

"Eat these elixirs first. These will help you restore your strength. We'll begin after your strength has been recovered." Nie Li said, passing some elixirs to Duan Jian.

Duan Jian opened his mouth, swallowed them all at once and began refining. He can quickly feel that his energy has been restored by a lot.

Nie Li started the acupuncture technique on Duan Jian. He quickly stuck one fine needle after another into Duan Jian's body until over thirty of the meridian points were stuck with needles. Although it was extremely painful at the start of the process, Duan Jian only frowned his brows a little. However, once Nie Li placed the thirty-sixth needle into his body, Duan Jian's face twisted.

"Arghh!" Duan Jian gave off a miserable scream, filled with endless pain.

His body felt as though it was burning as it rolled inside waves of heat. The dragon blood inside his body was being invoked.

That painful scream was heard beyond the courtyard.

The guards guarding the courtyard couldn't help looking at each other. Duan Jian's painful screams gave them a horrified feeling. They all know of Duan Jian. Although he's a traitor and has been cast aside by his entire family, he had never screamed like this before, even when he was being lashed all day and night.

Truth is, they had a little admiration for Duan Jian. Who else is able to be so fearless under such torture and still not bow down?

But now, Duan Jian was only in for several minutes and was already issuing such a miserable scream. One can only imagine what kind of pain Duan Jian is experiencing.

"Never thought that, that gentle looking Young Master Lei Zhuo would be so frightening when it came to torturing!"

The guards felt their scalps tingling, as they trembled within their hearts. They don't even dare to imagine the medicine testing process.

Silver Winged Family's Patriarch Courtyard.

"Lord Patriarch, Young Master Lei Zhuo has begun testing the medicine. I've heard that Duan Jian is miserably being tortured. When we're giving lashes to that brat for so long, he didn't even issue out a sound. But now, even though it was not long after entering Mister Lei Zhuo's courtyard, a miserable scream could be heard from several miles away!"

Sikong Yi's brows twitched. He never imagined that Lei Zhuo would have such method. If such a method is used in an interrogation, it'll absolutely effective.

Sikong Hongyue looked at Sikong Yi and said, "Father, I've thought about this ever since I came back. I feel that Lei Zhuo's identity is a little suspicious."

Sikong Yi shook his head and said, "It no longer matters if he's a member of the Silverlit Family or not. If he is able to cure the sickness of our Silver Winged Family, then this person must remain. At least until we have the solution to our illness from his mouth, then we'll kill him!"

A hint of vicious flashed within Sikong Yi's eyes and Sikong Hongyue nodded her head in agreement.

Courtyard

"Nie Li, what did you do to him? You didn't really plan to use him to test the medicine, right?" Du Ze said, looking at Duan Jian, who is currently rolling and constantly struggling under the bound of the chains with pity.

Xiao Ning'er doesn't believe that Nie Li would use such a inhumane method to deal with Duan Jian.

"I've given him a chance. As to what heights can he reach, it'll depend on his fortune." Nie Li said, "Let's not bother him, and continue training."

A chance? Du Ze, Xiao Ning'er and the rest understood a little of what he said. Although they felt some pity towards Duan Jian, they didn't say anything much about him.

Everyone returned to their respective rooms and began practising.

It wasn't long before Sikong Yi's men brought in a large amount of Blood Crystals. Nie Li refined these Blood Crystals and split them with everyone. The group began to madly absorb the soul force within the Blood Crystals and concentrated on their cultivation.

The soul force within the Blood Crystal was constantly extracted and brought into their soul realms.

Time past quickly. On the third day, Xiao Ning'er, who has been practising the Lightning Dragon technique, stepped into Gold rank. A few days later, the rest were close to a breakthrough. The effect of the Blood Crystals was very obvious.


	145. Chapter 145

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 145 – Gold rank**

In Nie Li's view, Bronze and Silver rank are very easy to breakthrough. It is slightly more difficult to breakthrough into Gold rank. However, it's not an unbreakable door. With Xiao Ning'er and the rest's cultivation techniques, breaking through into Gold rank is extremely easy. All they need to do is to accumulate their soul force and they can breakthrough.

As for Nie Li himself, due to the fact that he is practising the [Heavenly God] technique, the difficulty for him to breakthrough is several folds harder than others. Although the difficulty has been increased by several folds, it's not too difficult.

He was absorbing the soul force in the Blood Crystals and then refined it to his own, which allowed his soul realm to constantly expand, and was giving him a swelling feeling.

However, Nie Li did not immediately attempt to breakthrough into Gold rank. Instead, he compressed the soul force in his soul realm. He compressed it to a small area and absorbed even more soul force from the Blood Crystals.

One fold of soul force, two folds of soul force, three folds of soul force…

He spent dozens of Blood Crystals until his soul force accommodated a total of seven folds of soul force. His soul realm had finally reached the limit.

"Done." Nie Li suddenly opened his eyes, the soul force within his soul realm began to surge. It was frantically rushing towards hundreds of meridian points in his body.

Boom!

It was surging like an uncontrollable tide.

The aura on Nie Li's body suddenly grew several times stronger as he reached 1-star Gold rank. Although Nie Li is only 1-star Gold rank, but an ordinary Gold rank expert wouldn't be able to be his opponent since he has his combat abilities from his previous life.

Feeling the soul force within his body, Nie Li could see that the bud in the depths of his soul realm was slowly growing, turning into a long vine. The vine split into two and connected themselves to the Fanged Panda and the Shadow Devil demon spirits respectively. The Fanged Panda and Shadow Devil demon spirits slowly curled up, like two fruits on a vine, and were being nurtured by the vine.

Nie Li could feel that the Fanged Panda and the Shadow Devil demon spirits are currently undergoing a strange transformation.

This kind of strange transformation made even Nie Li feel amazed. For the first time, he found out that the soul force in his soul realm could actually change into such a form.

It seems that his understanding towards soul force is still incomplete!

Nie Li quickly hid the aura emitting from his body. Although he has reached 1-star Gold rank, the aura he was emitting from his body felt like it belonged to a Silver rank. With Nie Li's hiding abilities, even Sikong Yi might not be able to find out Nie Li's real strength.

It took ten days for Nie Li to finish adjusting his aura and Duan Jian's screaming voice also slowly died down and finally, not a sound came from him.

Nie Li and the group appeared one after another, and quietly looked at the lying Duan Jian.

"What's wrong with him?" Du Ze and the rest could feel that the aura coming from Duan Jian's body was gradually getting weaker.

Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao and bunch had frantic expressions. Duan Jian couldn't have died like this, right?

Only Nie Li, stood still, very calmly, and look at the lying Duan Jian. If Duan Jian could survive this, then he would have his chance to become a supreme expert. If he couldn't endure it, then…

After a long while, the aura coming from Duan Jian's body felt like it was dying off.

Suddenly,

"Thump! Thump!…"

A deep sound was coming from Duan Jian's body. This deep sound, is the sound of his beating heart. That strong reverberation of the beating felt strong enough to bring down the nearby walls.

Thereafter, a majestic aura burst out from Duan Jian's body, that was continuously expanding to the surroundings.

This aura gave Xiao Ning'er and the rest a feeling of pressure.

Such powerful energy!

Nie Li could feel the powerful energy circulating in Duan Jian's body. The wings behind his back grew even stronger. With a snap, the black chains binding Dian Jian's body shattered.

Roar!

Duan Jian released a furious roar that sounded similar to an actual dragon roar.

"Such a terrifying monster." Lu Piao looked at Duan Jian with fear. He never thought that the dying Duan Jian would suddenly become so power-ful.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

An aura wave was released from Duan Jian's body. His body slowly floated into the air and was shrouded in a faint black light. The expression on his face had a noble air to it, as though he's overseeing all the lives. After a while, he suddenly opened his eyes.

After he saw Nie Li and the group, he slowly landed onto the ground.

The power of the dragon bloodline is indeed powerful. It's able to make Duan Jian's physical body reach such a frightening stage. Experts below Legend rank, wouldn't be able to cause any damage to him.

Duan Jian's figure is slightly taller than Nie Li and the rest's. He had an unwavering expression with a sharp piercing gaze. Although his hair is a little messy, it's not able to cover up his outstanding temperament.

His originally mudded eyes gradually became sharp and clear. The current him seems to have realised the transformation his body had underwent. His eyes flashed a hint of surprise as he stared at Nie Li.

Boom!

Duan Jian stood in front of Nie Li, then knelt down to one knee and solemnly said, "Thanks to the grace that master has shown me, from today onwards, the life of Duan Jian will belong to master. If master wants me to live, I'll live, if master wants me to die, I'll die!"

Duan Jian's voice was firm but still. There wasn't even a hint of hesitation in his tone.

In fact, with Duan Jian's current strength, he could easily go back on his words. He could easily escape from the Silver Winged Family; however, Duan Jian did not chose to escape. Instead, he bowed his proud head.

From the moment of the death of his parents, Duan Jian has been living in pain, tortured beyond recognition by Silver Winged Family. It was Nie Li that allowed him to become an expert, and saved him from the sea of suffer. At the same time, he gave him hope, the hope to avenge his parents. Nie Li's grace is the same as granting him a new life!

'I was not mistaken about him,' Nie Li thought inwardly to himself. Duan Jian is someone who is true to his nature. From the start, Nie Li already knew that Duan Jian truly swore allegiance to him.

"The strength of your physical body is not beneath that of Legend rank experts. However, you're still not an opponent for an authentic legend rank expert, yet. Therefore, your strength mustn't be exposed!" Nie Li looked at Duan Jian and said, "Tie the black chains back up!"

"Yes, master." Duan Jian nodded his head. Within his gaze, fury flashed across. In his lifetime, he must take the head of that old rogue, Sikong Yi! However, he understands that he still has to endure. Since he has already endured for so long, a little longer doesn't matter.

Nie Li look at Duan Jian's abdomen. The seal on his abdomen is completely broken. Nie Li gathered a trace of soul force with both of his hands and pointed to Duan Jian's abdomen. This caused another seal to form on his abdomen and bound him up with a new black chain.

Although Duan Jian is tightly bound, if there's an emergency situation, Duan Jian can easily shatter the chains.

There is no doubt in Duan Jian's loyalty. Having such a fierce and brave general like Duan Jian as his underling, Nie Li is also very happy about it. Aside from the strength of the physical body, Duan Jian's strength should be close to a Black Gold rank expert after invoking the Dragon blood.

While Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the bunch were chatting, Duan Jian sat in a corner and quietly practised.

"Nie Li, after refining so many Blood Crystals, we have already reached Gold rank." said Du Ze. The process of breakthrough was easier than they had imagined.

"Okay, you guys continue practising and consolidate your cultivation. I'll go out, have a walk and observe the Silver Winged Family a little. When the Stones of Light are in our hands, we'll leave." said Nie Li. Right now, everything has been prepared. They only have to wait for the Stones of Light from Sikong Yi.

"Okay." Du Ze nodded his head.

"Nie Li, do you want me to go with you?" asked Xiao Ning'er, looking at nie Li.

"No need, it's best if you stay here. Having too many people along wouldn't be convenient." Nie Li said, shaking his head.

"Okay," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. Although she was a little worried, she still chose to listen to Nie Li.

Duan Jian sent Nie Li off with his gaze. He understood that with Nie Li's current position in the Silver Winged Family, as long as he is within the territory of Silver Winged Family, Nie Li wouldn't have to worry about getting into danger.

All of the Silver Winged Family's constructs were hidden within the huge trees. Furthermore, they are keeping a lot of Thunderbirds, making the territory very heavily guarded. Although there are airborne demon beasts that would attack the territory, they would be chased away by arrows.

One can see that the Silver Winged Family isn't living too comfortably in this realm, since they are constantly living with the daily threat of demon beasts.

When Nie Li moved around in the territory of Silver Winged Family, there would be several Gold rank guards tailing him from far away. Although Nie Li is unhappy about that, he can only bear it down. After all, this is their territory. Gradually, Nie Li walked to the Blood Crystal mine.

There were slaves chained up everywhere, wearing worn out clothes and were currently mining the raw form of the Blood Crystals. Whenever there's a slightly delay in the movements, there would be guards ruthlessly lashing their whips.

On top of a stone, wearing a tightly fitted armour, the voluptuous Sikong Hongyue was standing there with a whip in her hand. Her gaze was filled with a chill. She seems to be accustomed to the scene in front of her.

Not far away, there's a tall and bulky youth that wore golden armour that would look at Sikong Hongyue occasionally.

Suddenly, a frail old man fell in front of the tall youth due to insufficient physical strength. The tall youth's face immediately went dull.

"Rubbish, can't you do such simple task?!" The tall youth waved his whip, ruthlessly lashing down the old man.

*PA* A trace of blood appeared on the body of the old man. The old man painfully shrieked, forcing himself to get up. Just when he managed to climb up halfway, because of his weak physical body, he fell to the ground again.

"Useless old trash!" The youth lashed again.


	146. Chapter 146

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 146 – Lei Zhuo**

"Don't hit my grandfather!" A fifteen-sixteen year old kid wearing a shabby clothes was shielding the old man.

"Little bastard, you're seeking death!" The whip holding youth coldly snorted. He waved the whip and ruthlessly lashed the kid.

"Pa…!" blood splashed out from the kid's back.

Although he had suffered a whipping, this kid was strangely determined. He silently endured and muffled his cries.

"Kid, don't bother about me!" The old man's voice was hoarse, his eyes clouded by tears as he tried to push the kid away.

"No!" The kid firmly shook his head.

"What tough bones you have there!" a trace of malevolence flashed across the guard's eyes. He coldly smiled and once again, raised his whip up.

Sikong Hongyue only gave a glance in that direction, but did not bother about it anymore.

Nie Li frowned his brows a little. Members of the Silver Winged Family are really inhumane. They would even hit a fifteen-sixteen year old child and an old man.

Seeing the youth's whip about to lash once again, Nie Li suddenly rushed forward and grabbed onto it.

The youth tried to pull the whip back but could not do so. He coldly swept his eyes at Nie Li, "Who are you? Get lost!"

Nie Li is still well dressed. Before he could verify Nie Li's identity, he doesn't dare to act rashly.

"My name is Lei Zhuo, guest of the Silver Winged Family. They're only an old man and a kid, why are you getting so angry?" Nie Li looked at the grandpa grandson duo and lightly knitted his brows.

"Lei Zhuo?" The youth suddenly had a little impression of who this person is. He threw a glance at Sikong Hongyue and saw that she is currently walking in his direction. The both of them made eye contact.

"Mister Lei, I'm Sikong Shou from the branch family of the Silver Winged Family. Regarding this matter, I recommend that you don't barge in." Sikong Shou coldly snorted.

"Sikong Shou, you can't be rude. Mister Lei is a valued guest of our Silver Winged Family." said Sikong Hongyue, solemnly.

"Yes!" Sikong Shou lightly bowed and moved to aside.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Hongyue." Nie Li greeted. However, within his heart, he only felt disgust.

Sikong Hongyue glanced at Nie Li and said, "Mister Lei, this is the Blood Crystal mine, it's important territory of my Silver Winged Family. If you were to delay the acquisition, it wouldn't be good. These people are just some lowly slaves. Why is Mister Lei standing up for them?" When Sikong Hongyue spoke, her tone did not carry a trace of emotion.

This girl is simply inhumane, why didn't he see that earlier?

"Miss Hongyue, is it possible for me to bring this kid away?" Nie Li asked, looking at Sikong Hongyue.

Sikong Hongyue frowned her brows a while, then shook her head, "All the people in this mine have been marked with a slave imprint. If they move a kilometer out of this mine, they'll die. These people came from enemy families, how can my Silver Winged Family not take precautions against them?"

Blood imprint? Nie Li's heart chilled. He never thought that the Silver Winged Family would have such a cruel method. Once the Blood imprint is placed onto a person, unless that person breaks through into Gold rank, it's impossible to remove it. Every night, they would suffer from its torture and if they were to move a kilometer away from the caster, they would immediately die.

Looking at the grandpa and grandson duo on the ground, Nie Li sighed in his heart. Kid, I'm afraid that I'm not able to help you.

The corner of Sikong Hongyue's mouth curled, feeling disdain for Nie Li's compassion.

Nie Li strode towards the grandpa grandson duo and squatted down before them.

The kid raised his head. Although his clothes are shabby and his face is covered in dirt, his appearance is still quite handsome. His eyes were filled with anger and determination.

"What's your name?" Nie Li asked, looking at him.

Seeing Nie Li's luxurious clothes, the kid snorted and turned his head away. Although Nie Li stopped the youth from whipping him, in the view of the kid, Nie Li is in cahoots with the Silver Winged Family.

Seeing the stubborn kid, Nie Li's right hand accumulated a small amount of soul force, then swiftly pointed to the middle of the kid's eyebrows and sighed in his heart. There's no way for me to save you, everything depends on you now. Hope that this bitterness that you are suffering from motivates you.

After Nie Li implanted the soul force into the kid's eyebrow, he stood up. Although Sikong Hongyue and the rest saw Nie Li's action, they did not understand what Nie Li was doing.

In that short moment, Nie Li imprinted a cultivation technique in between the kid's eyebrows. As for how the future of this kid will be, it's not something he can control.

Nie Li looked at Sikong Shou and said, "Regarding the matter earlier, I hope you'll forgive me for offending. These elixirs are for you, I wish that brother does not make things difficult for this grandpa grandson duo in the future."

Sikong Shou never thought that Nie Li would took the initiative to apologise. After he took the elixirs from Nie Li, he gave one a sniff and his eyes immediately lit up, "Mister Lei, you're too polite. Since Mister Lei has already said so, then I won't make things difficult for them!"

"Then, I'll take my leave first." Nie Li said, lightly cupping his hands. There are too many injustices under the sky and Nie Li alone couldn't be bothered with every single one of them. He could only sigh and take his leave.

After a long moment, the kid realised what Nie Li gave him. When Nie Li was apologising to Sikong Shou before leaving and also giving Sikong Shou elixirs, he finally understood what's going on. When he raised his head, Nie Li's back figure was already far away. He carefully recalled Nie Li's appearance when he spoke with him and imprinted Nie Li's face in the depths of his heart.

When Nie Li was far enough away, he threw a heavy punch on a three trunk. There's a surge of indescribable anger in his heart. Although he wanted to do something, the current him still doesn't have sufficient strength.

A ray of killing intent flashed in Nie Li's eyes. "There is almost no reason for the Silver Winged Family to remain anymore!"

Nie Li walked to the front of the tree and took out a bottle of demon beast blood from within his interspatial ring and swiftly drew a complicated inscription pattern. After the inscription pattern was formed, it quickly hid within the tree. Even if some expert were to come over, they wouldn't be able to discover that something was done to this tree trunk.

While he was blindly strolling around in the territory of the Silver Winged Family, Nie Li would swiftly leave an inscription pattern on the tree trunk whenever there was no one within the surrounding area.

For ten days, Nie Li continued to leave inscription patterns all around the territory of the Silver Winged Family.

One day, the garden of the courtyard.

"Nie Li, I've been able to practise the [Lightning Dragon] technique till here, what does this 'Death of the Dragon Roar' mean?" Xiao Ning'er asked with a serious face as she sat on top of a stone. A few Blood Crystals were floating around her as she absorbed the soul force from them.

She was wearing skin-tight training clothes that made her look even more charming.

"The Death of the Dragon Roar is talking about six meridian points in the body. These points are hidden under the normal meridians, and are extremely hard to notice." said Nie Li.

"The six hidden meridian points? Where are they?" Confusion was written all over Xiao Ning'er's face. She hadn't heard about the six hidden meridian points before.

"The position of these six meridians, even if I were to tell you, it'll be hard to find them. I'll point them out for you!" Nie Li walked to Xiao Ning'er's front, gathered a small amount of soul force and pointed at Xiao Ning'er's head. The soul force penetrated through her body, "Ling Ting, about an inch below the Shen Ting meridian point…"

Nie Li slowly explained it to her.

Xiao Ning'er raised her head and then look at Nie Li. She could feel the soul force within her body moving, which caused her to be a little absent-minded. Hearing Nie Li slowly explaining this to her, made her feel blessed. Xiao Ning'er's face became a sheet of redness, making her even more attractive.

"Shen Fu, an inch to the side from Tian Fu…" Nie Li's gaze fell onto Xiao Ning'er's chest area, suddenly, the atmosphere became a little awkward.

"Where is that?" Xiao Ning'er's cheek flushed red, her voice was soft.

"A little lower from the spot where I used the Daoyin technique previously…" Nie Li said, scratching his head.

Xiao Ning'er did not say anything. The atmosphere between them was turning a little warm. They both subconsciously recalled the incident from back then.

Just then, Lu Piao hastily ran in.

"Nie Li…Nie…" Seeing the scene in front of him, Lu Piao became stunned for a while and quickly said, "Never mind, I'll take my leave first. You guys can continue."

Nie Li immediately called out, "Lu Piao, what's wrong?"

In his heart, he was relieved.

"Sikong Yi sent someone to tell you that the Stones of Light have all been collected." Lu Piao chuckled. Although he doesn't know what Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er were doing, after seeing Xiao Ning'er's shy expression, he guessed that Nie Li was probably about to play the rogue on Xiao Ning'er.

Bravo, Lu Piao inwardly gave Nie Li a thumbs up.

Lu Piao must have thought about it wrong. Nie Li pretended to have seen nothing and said, "You guys remain here, I'll go take a look."

With the Stones of Light, they'll be able to leave this place at anytime.

In the hall

Sikong Yi's laughter broke out, "Nephew, I've helped you gather over sixty Stones of Light."

Help me? Aren't you helping yourself? Nie Li thought inwardly to himself and laughed, "Uncle must have worked hard. With these Stones of Light, we'll be able to go to the outside world. Once we find the other herbs, I'll be able to refine the medicine for you!"

Sikong Yi's eyeball turned and said, "Why don't nephew tell me where to we can search for the herbs? I'll send someone to look for them. After nephew cures me of my sickness, I'll send nephew off, how about it? That is, of course, unless you wish to remain with my Silver Winged Family. Although my Hongyue is older than you by three years, her appearance is outstanding. She is also gentle and dignified. Even her talent is pretty good. If Hongyue were to marry you, it'd also fulfill my wishes."

Outstanding appearance? Gentle and dignified? Nie Li coldly laughed inwardly. Such a girl, even if she were to be gifted to him, he wouldn't want her. He knows that that old fox, Sikong Yi, wouldn't let him go that easily. Sikong Yi definitely understands that if Nie Li were to leave this realm, he can forget about searching for him again.


	147. Chapter 147

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 147 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon**

"Uncle, you must be joking. How am I worthy of sister Hongyue." said Nie Li, lightly smiling. In his mind, thoughts were processing rapidly. Now that the Stones of Light are with that old fox, Sikong Yi, he definitely won't hand them over. How is he going to lower Sikong Yi's wariness towards him?

Sikong Yi laughed and said, "Nephew doesn't have to self-depreciate yourself. Although your cultivation isn't on par with Hongyue, with your medicine refining skills, you're definitely worthy of Hongyue."

Are you done yet? Nie Li scolded inwardly in his heart, but showed a smile on his face and said, "Uncle can send someone to collect the herbs; however, the outside world is plagued with demon beasts, making it extremely dangerous. I'm just afraid that they won't know the direction or will be unable to return…"

Sikong Yi frowned his brows for a moment and said, "How about this then. Nephew can go with some of my men. Since this trip can be so dangerous, I'll send more experts to go along with you. As for your friends, they can remain here, how is that?"

Sikong Yi is ruthless! He wants to use Xiao Ning'er and the rest as hostages.

Nie Li smiled and said, "Sure, I wonder what kind of people is senior planning to escort me with?"

"Within my territory, only I alone have reached Legend rank. There are still two Black Gold rank elders, but they are tired down with their responsibilities, and are unable to leave their posts. As for how the outside world would be, I'll send five Gold ranks to accompany you on this trip, is that enough?" Sikong Yi obviously has a bit of fear towards towards the outside world.

"Uncle is worrying too much, two Gold ranks is more than enough. The outside world isn't as dangerous as what Uncle thought it to be." Nie Li laughed.

"If there is only two, I will not feel assured. Let's just have five Gold ranks to accompany you on your trip." Sikong Yi said, shaking his head. Sending only two Gold ranks, how can he be assured?

"Okay then, but I have a request." said Nie Li after pondering for a moment.

"What request? Nephew can just say it." Sikong Yi said, laughing.

"Because of the variety of herbs, the properties of the medicine is extremely difficult to control. I want to bring Duan Jian along, to have him test the medicine." Nie Li said, paying attention to Sikong Yi's reaction.

Sikong Yi lightly frowned his brows. He couldn't figure out why Nie Li would have such an interest towards Duan Jian. This caused him to be wary. However, Duan Jian's recent miserable scream made him believe that Nie Li is indeed testing medicine.

Furthermore, Duan Jian only has the cultivation of a 3-star Gold rank, he can't cause any ripples.

"No problem, you can bring Duan Jian along," Sikong Yi lightly smiled and said, "You can make your preparations, leave at the morrow. I'll have my men bring the Stones of Light along and you can make the trip together!" In order to prevent further delay, Sikong Yi decided to take immediate action.

"Okay!" Nie Li said, nodding his head. He already has a clear idea on what to do; therefore, the time of departure can be at any time.

Sikong Yi slightly narrowed his eyes. By keeping Nie Li's friends here, not to mention that there is a pretty lady among them, he doesn't believe that Nie Li won't be back for them.

Nie Li frivolously chatted with Sikong Yi, wanting to get ahold of those Stones of Light from Sikong Yi's hands just incase. But whenever the Stones of Light were mentioned, he would divert the topic, meaning that he will not let Nie Li have the Stones of Light.

Nie Li could only give up reluctantly and bid farewell to Sikong Yi.

"Hongyue, do you think that Lei Zhuo would try anything funny?" Sikong Yi's eyes flashed with chilling rays of light.

"Even if Lei Zhuo were to try anything funny, he's a soft-hearted person. As long as we keep his friends here, we don't have to be afraid that he won't return here." Sikong Hongyue said, recalling Nie Li's action at the Blood Crystal Mine. She couldn't help smiling in disdain.

He already had that kind of reaction towards a stranger, not to mention his friends.

"Then that's good." Sikong Yi felt relieved and laughed, "If our Silver Winged Family's illness is be cured, what do we have to fear about with the other families? After I have unified all the families here, we'll go take a look at the outside world."

Although Sikong Yi fears the outside world, if it's compared to this eternal darkness world where there is a shortage of food and suffering from the daily threats of the demon beasts, he'd still want to give it a try, if it's possible to go to the outside world. .

Courtyard

"You guys remain here. We'll take action ten days from now, at night! Once I start taking action, you guys will follow this route to escape!" Nie Li stretched open a map and told Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest.

This map was drawn by Nie Li after he returned, he already had a clear picture of the Silver Winged Family's territory.

Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest drew a similar map into their hearts.

"This time, the Silver Winged Family will definitely be turned upside down." said Nie Li, smiling. Everything has been prepared.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Duan Jian, who had been in a corner practising, had traces of an abnormal ray flashing from his eyes. He has been waiting for too long for this day of revenge.

A night of silence

The next day morning, five Gold rank experts gathered at Nie Li and his friends' courtyard.

"Mister Lei, we should be leaving." the leading 5-star Gold rank expert humbly said. The corner of his eyes swept a glance at Duan Jian, who is sitting in the corner. His eyes flashed with a hint of disdain and smiled, "My name is Sikong Jue, I'm responsible for Mister Lei's safety in this trip!"

"Have you brought the Stones of Light?" Nie Li asked, looking at Sikong Jue.

"I have, please have a look." Sikong Jue took out some of the Stones of Light, and spread them out over his hands and said, "I have brought a total of fifty, they're all in my interspatial ring."

Nie Li gave a glance at the stones on Sikong Jue's hands, they are indeed the Stones of Light.

When Nie Li extended his hand, Sikong Yue immediately placed the stones back into his interspatial ring, smiled and said, "Mister Lei, we should leave now."

That old rogue, Sikong Yi, must have informed Sikong Jue to not let Nie Li have the Stones of Light. Nie Li did not mind Sikong Jue's earlier actions and said, "Since that's the case, let's go!"

"Nie Li, be careful!" Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch all said respectively.

Xiao Ning'er silently looked at Nie Li. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Don't worry about me, you guys remain here and train while awaiting my return!" Nie Li laughed.

Sikong Jue walked over to Duan Jian, stepped on him and coldly said, "Little bastard, get up!"

Duan Jian raised his head and stared at Sikong Jue with hatred in his eyes. If he were to take action now, with his current constitute, there is no doubt that Sikong Jue would die.

"Little bastard, you dare stare at me?" Sikong Jue then stepped on Duan Jian's face, pushing his head ruthlessly into the ground, and grinded his foot on Duan Jian's face, "Your mother was a shameless slut. She actually seduced people of other families and bore a little bastard like you. To be able to live till now is already your fortune!"

Duan Jian gritted his teeth. Flames of fury were shooting from his eyes.

Nie Li screamed shit inwardly. If Duan Jian were to take action now, everything would have been in vain.

Nie Li took a step forward and said, "Brother, why get angry over someone like him? It's absolutely pointless. We still need him to test medicine. If brother were to accidentally wound him, I'll have to give him treatment!" Nie Li passed several elixirs over to Sikong Jue.

Sikong Jue lowered his head and took a glance, quietly looking them over, then coldly snorted, "You better be honest with me on this trip, if you dare to try do anything funny, I'll tear your skin off!"

Sikong Jue spat on Duan Jian and retracted his foot back.

Duan Jian quietly sat up, but did not say anything.

Nie Li couldn't help having admiration for Duan Jian. He never thought that Duan Jian would be able to endure this so well. If he's able to step past the bridge of the Silver Winged Family, his future will definitely be limitless.

After bidding farewell to Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest, Nie Li left the courtyard with Sikong Jue. Duan Jian also went along with them with black chains tied to him and two Gold ranks following him on the left and right.

At the palace on the distant treetop

Sikong Yi and Sikong Hongyue stood there quietly, watching Nie Li and bunch leaving the Silver Winged Family's territory, till they disappeared into the darkness.

"If Lei Zhuo brings the medicine back, kill Duan Jian immediately. If Duan Jian doesn't get removed, I'll feel uneasy!" Sikong Yi retracted his gaze and lamented. As a Legend rank expert, he actually bore vigilance towards a Gold rank? This caused Sikong Hongyue to feel a little surprised.

"When Lei Zhuo returns, I'll personally end that man!" Sikong Hongyue's eyes flashed with a chilling ray.

In the endless wilderness, the group of six were walking. Two Gold ranks expert were responsible for killing the Scarlet Ghosts on the way and the other four leisurely traveled, entering the depth of the wilderness.

The dark wilderness was frighteningly quiet. Even Sikong Jue also doesn't dare to be relax. It's very clear that this place is extremely dangerous and they could encounter an unimaginable danger at any time.

Guji Guji!

Screams of Scarlet Ghosts echoed the air. Although they were constantly being killed, the amount of Scarlet Ghosts gathering continued to increase.

"Damn these nasty things!" Sikong Jue snorted, feeling a little depressed. Originally, he would stay in the safety of the territory and would roll around in bed with the pretty ladies in the family. Now that he has to come out to such hellish place caused him to be angry. This is all that Lei Zhuo's fault!

"If we don't come up with a method to clear them out, more and more of them will gather!" said a 3-star Gold rank.

Nie Li and Duan Jian made eye contact. Since they don't have to take action, they can just quietly watch.

"Damn!" Sikong Jue retrieved a sharp sword and entered the battle.

"Puff…puff…" Scarlet Ghosts were being split into two one after another and flew up into the air.

An intense fight broke out.

"Boom! Boom! Boom!"

Sikong Jue and the rest forced their soul force out to the maximum amount and constantly slayed the Scarlet Ghosts.

After several hours, the ground became a mess of corpses of Scarlet Ghosts laying all about. Sikong Jue and the other Gold rank experts were out of breath from the fight.

Nie Li leaned against a huge stone and had a leisure look. His expression made Sikong Jue and the rest extremely furious.

Nie Li calmly said, "It's your turn."


	148. Chapter 148

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 148 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon 2**

Sikong Jue and the rest frowned their brows for a moment, they did not understand what Nie Li meant earlier and only heard "Peng…Peng…Peng…"

"Roar!" Duan Jian's muscles bulged up. The black gold chain that bound him was breaking at each link one by one.

This scene caused Sikong Jue and the rest's faces to change. Just what kind of brute strength is required to be able to break free of the black gold chains?

Just what exactly is happening?

Sikong Jue suddenly understood something and solemnly said, "Quick, kill him!"

The three gold rank experts rushed towards Duan Jian, swinging their sharp swords. The sharp blades tore through the air, emitting a whistling sound.

"Kill!"

Biting cold killing intent exploded from the three gold rank experts.

"Ding…Ding…Ding!"

The three swords landed on Duan Jian's body at the same time; however, only the sound of metal colliding with metal was heard. Duan Jian wasn't wounded at all, not even a small trace of blood.

"How is that possible?"

"How is this little bastard's physical strength strong to such an extent?" Sikong Jue and the rest were all speechless.

Nie Li, however, lightly smiled. Dragon's blood is hidden within Duan Jian's body. The dragon tribe has one of the most powerful physical body's, it's even stronger than steel. It's absolutely impossible for a few Gold rank experts to cause any damage to Duan Jian's body.

A ray of determination suddenly shot from Duan Jian's eyes, his right hand gripped onto one of the Gold rank expert's swords, gave it a pull and threw a punch over at him.

"Boom!"

A powerful energy burst forth, with Duan Jian's fist as the center. The energy exploded to all four directions. The Gold rank expert suffered a punch on his abdomen, causing his face to be twisted. He then flew a few hundred meters away and heavily fell onto the ground. From the looks of him, it doesn't seem like he'll be able to make it.

The original harmless rabbit in Sikong Jue's eyes turned into a fierce biting tiger.

All this must have something to do with Nie Li.

Sikong Jue furiously stared at Nie Li and asked, "Mister Lei, what's the meaning of this?"

Nie Li shrugged and said, "What's the point of asking me, it's Duan Jian seeking revenge against you guys, what's it got to do with me?"

Sikong Jue draw out his big sword, he could feel the intense danger. The strength that Duan Jian has exhibited is simply too terrifying.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Duan Jian was fighting against two Gold rank experts. The attacks of those Gold rank experts didn't inflict any damage to him. His fist and leg on the other hand, even if it's only thirty percent of his strength, is enough for a Gold rank expert to suffer.

"Boom!" Duan Jian threw another punch, sending one of the Gold rank experts flying.

"Three more left!" Duan Jian's gaze stared at the remaining three, especially Sikong Jue. Sikong Jue used his feet to step on his face earlier and even insulted his mother. His mother is his weak spot, "All of you have to die!"

He recalled the times when his parents were running and hiding with him. Although they were constantly in danger, it's still nostalgic. It all ended when the Silver Winged Family's men came. He witnessed his parents deaths while they begged those people to let him off. That kind of piercing pain isn't something that others could understand. In his heart, his parents have the highest position.

So much suffering, pains, exile and even ridicule, he endured all of it and survived. All of this was so that he could take revenge one day.

Both Duan Jian's eyes turned scarlet red, like a beast.

Seeing Duan Jian's expression, Sikong Jue was frightened. He never thought that Duan Jian, who was bound by chains would suddenly break free and turn into a beast. He can vaguely imagine how frightening Duan Jian's revenge would be, after suffering so much torture and humiliation.

Sikong Jue furiously barked, "Let's kill him together!"

The moment Sikong Jue's voice sounded, the two Gold rank experts suddenly leaped, pouncing towards Duan Jian. The moment the two Gold rank expert leaped, Sikong Jue turned around and ran.

"Bang, Bang, Bang!"

Duan Jian and the two Gold rank experts fought.

When Sikong Jue ran a few hundred meters out, he saw Nie Li blocking his way.

"Lei Zhuo, you're seeking death!" Sikong Jue coldly stared at Nie Li, waving his huge sword and slicing towards Nie Li.

"I don't want to fight you, I just want to get justice for Duan Jian!" Nie Li's body quickly underwent a transformation, and transformed into a Fanged Panda. He opened his mouth and spat out a black sphere and a white sphere.

The two spheres rotated around one another and were flying towards Sikong Jue.

Sikong Jue was surprised. He has not entered into a battle against a Demon Spiritualist for many years. The power contained in the two spheres made him feel fear and so, he immediately dodged.

"Boom!"

The two spheres collided with each other, creating a powerful shockwave that sent Sikong Jue flying. After dozens meters, he stopped flying and his appearance was extremely horrible.

He never thought that Nie Li would be so powerful. Sikong Jue was greatly shocked. He's been tricked by Nie Li. How could Nie Li be a Silver rank? He's obviously a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist!

Two banging sounds were heard, along with the sounds of skull breaking. The two Gold rank experts were sent flying by Duan Jian, and they don't look like they'll be able to survive.

After killing the two Gold rank experts, Duan Jian landed in front of Sikong Jue,

"You…" Sikong Jue looked at the calmly approaching Duan Jian, and his heart was filled with despair. Duan Jian is like a monster, his strength is extremely frightening. It isn't something that he can withstand.

Although Duan Jian's steps were gentle, every step caused cracks to appear on the floor. The current him was like an erupting volcano, filled with frightening power.

"You shouldn't have insulted my mother!" Duan Jian's voice was so chilling cold that it sounded as though it came from hell.

"So…sorry, let me go…" Sikong Jue said, frightened as he backed off.

"You think that I'll let you off?" Duan Jian coldly stared at Sikong Jue and continued his pace forward. He gathered his strength into both of his arms, causing the air surrounding his arms to emit whistling sounds.

Since Duan Jian is only few dozen meters away from him, Sikong Jue's expression suddenly turned ferocious. He took out six refined Blood Crystals and swallowed them.

"Roar!"

Sikong Jue's body expanded from the surging power of the Blood Crystals. His height grew several times, tearing his clothes apart.

No one would be able to absorb all of the power from six Blood Crystals in such a small amount of time, even if it's a Legend rank expert, let alone a 5-star Gold rank expert!

Sikong Jue's body was filled with a raging energy. He threw a punch towards Duan Jian.

Even when facing the several times larger sized Sikong Jue, Duan Jian doesn't show a trace of fear. He threw a punch towards Sikong Jue.

"Boom!"

The fists collided, an enormous force swept through the surrounding area with their fists as the center. "Boom! Boom! Boom!" the surrounding few hundred meters of circumference exploded.

"How is that possible?" Fear filled Sikong Jue's face. Even after swallowing six Blood Crystals, which caused his body's strength to reach its limit and causing his meridians to almost explode from the terrifying power, he still isn't able to suppress Duan Jian's strength.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Duan Jian leaped into the sky and threw a bombardment of attacks towards Sikong Jue. The huge sized Sikong Jue is like a ball in the sky, being knocked here and there and then mercilessly crush into the ground.

A huge pit was created by Sikong Jue's body.

Looking at the meteor-like Duan Jian falling, Sikong Jue gathered all his strength on his right fist and then fired a punch towards Duan Jian's abdomen. Duan Jian was sent flying, and took several rolls in the air before landing.

This is the first time that Sikong Jue caused damage to Duan Jian.

"Boom!"

Duan Jian wiped the trace of blood at the corner of his mouth and leaped, raising his right leg and smashing down towards Sikong Jue.

Sikong Jue was so frightened that he rolled out to the side.

"Boom!"

When Duan Jian's right foot landed on the ground, a huge crater was created by the explosion.

"Just what kind of frightening power is that?!" Sikong Jue was scared, his face ashened. Duan Jian is simply inhumane, his physical strength is on par with a Legend rank expert. He was losing control of the power from the six Blood Crystals, and was sustaining heavy damage to his meridians. If he doesn't escape now, there wouldn't be a chance to do so anymore!

Sikong Jue jumped up, and was frantically running while clutching his chest. His wound was extremely heavy. He was like a wounded dog running with his tail between his legs.

"You're trying to run away?! That's not going to be easy!" Duan Jian stared at Sikong Jue's back figure. This is the enemy that forced his parents to death, how could he let him escape!

Under the excitement from the anger, the dragon blood within his body started to move.

Raging flames of the Black Dragon!

Duan Jian opened his mouth and breathed out huge black flames, that turned into a huge black dragon and bombarding towards Sikong Jue.

"Arghhh!" Sikong Jue miserably shrieked as he was swallowed by the black flames.

"Boom! Boom! Boom!"

Black flames continued to explode, turning everything within a few hundred meters into pieces, the ground became a huge crater.

"Raging flames of the Black Dragon?" Nie Li never thought that Duan Jian would have insight on the dragon tribe's combat abilities under this kind of situation. The might of the Raging flames of the Black Dragon is several times stronger than this Yin-Yang Blast.

When his enemy was swallowed up by the Raging flames of the Black Dragon, Duan Jian weakly knelt onto the ground, tears flowing down his face. He was like a kid, crying. The humiliation that he endured for so long has finally be released.

Within the tears, he could vaguely see his loving mother and gentle father before him. They extended their hands out, pulling him and running in the wilderness.

"Father, mother…" said Duan Jian, weeping. He extended his hands out, trying to grab them but the figures of his parents slowly faded away, disappeared into the wilderness.


	149. Chapter 149

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 149 – Blizzard Spiritual Gem**

Nie Li stood there and didn't utter a sound. In his previous life, he too has suffered from the pain of losing his loved one. Therefore, he felt empathy for Duan Jian.

Duan Jian is still quite strong. A moment later, he wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He knelt on one knee in front of Nie Li, firmly looked at him and said, "Duan Jian is at the disposal of master at anytime."

His thoughts are very simple. Nie Li gave him hope for revenge; therefore, from today onwards, Nie Li is his god. No matter what Nie Li requires him to do, he will definitely not take a step back.

Nie Li searched the surrounding area for a while and found an interspatial ring and gave it a sweep. Inside the interspatial ring, aside from the fifty Stones of Light, there is a variety of weapons, armours and herbs. What caused Nie Li to be a little surprised is that there is enough food inside that ring to last several years.

With these Stones of Light, they can leave this place at anytime. He then searched the interspatial rings of the other Gold rank experts. Although the items inside wasn't as wealthy as Sikong Jue, they were still worth something.

"Ten days from now, we'll cause a huge ruckus at the Silver Winged Family and then retrieve Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao and the rest." Nie Li look at the mountain far into the wilderness and said, "Duan Jian, do you know the situation of the individual families in the mountain?"

"Respects to master, there are a total of thirteen families. Their relationship is very complicated. Among the families, some of them have made an alliance, while others hold grudges and fend for themselves. The strongest three are the Silver Winged Family, the Divine Flames Family and the Ash Wolves Family. These three families have a Legend rank expert, while the rest mostly have Black Gold rank experts. However, since they are able to survive in this mountain for so long, they definitely have some methods up their sleeves. Aside from the thirteen families, there are also many villages within the mountain and their strongest is usually only Gold rank. These villages often have to offer some sort of tribute; otherwise, they'll be captured by one of the thirteen families and become their slaves." explained Duan Jian.

Three Legend rank experts and a large amount of Black Gold rank experts, Nie Li never thought that there would be so many experts in this world. However, because of the lacking of demon spirits, it's extremely hard to find a suitable demon spirit for these Legend rank experts. Therefore, most of them are just Legend rank fighters and not Demon Spiritualists, their strengths are certainly a lot weaker compared to Ye Mo.

These families claimed the mountain and made all kinds of self-proclamations without anyone objecting their rule; therefore, it's certain that they will abuse their powers. Nie Li looked at Duan Jian and asked, "Among these thirteen families, which family is the most righteous?"

"Respects to master, among the thirteen families, the most righteous would be the Divine Flames Family. Their strength is only second to the Silver Winged Family. Due to the Silver Winged Family always trying to swallow up the other families, the Divine Flames Family gathered four other families to fight against them which is the reason why the Silver Winged Family still doesn't dare to take any action. In addition, the thirteen families also have a trading town, but due to the fact that it's unattended, it has became extremely chaotic. That old bastard, Sikong Yi, has been wanting to get jurisdiction of the town. However, eleven other families agreed to let the Divine Flames Family have jurisdiction. The other eleven families believed that only the Divine Flames Family could achieve fairness." Duan Jian continued.

"Town?" Nie Li's brows twitched and said, "Since there are still ten days till the promised day, we'll go have a look. We might even make a discovery."

Duan Jian hurriedly said, "Absolutely not. There are a lot of eyes and ears of other families at that location, there would also be a lot of men from the Silver Winged Family. If we were to appear there, it wouldn't be long before the news reached that old bastard, Sikong Yi."

"Regarding this, there's nothing to worry about." Nie Li smiled and took out a small container and smeared the contents on his face. Very quickly, his face turned into someone else's.

Duan Jian shockingly look at Nie Li, who now had an absolutely different appearance, and was dumbfounded for a long time.

"You try it too." said Nie Li, tossing the specially formulated cloud paste over to Duan Jian.

Duan Jian tried it and his face quickly changed into an ugly fellow.

"Haha." Seeing Duan Jian's appearance, Nie Li couldn't help finding it funny. This is the first time Duan Jian used this cloud paste, and is not very familiar with it. However, it's still acceptable.

Duan Jian, looking somewhat awkward and stiff, hastily disposed of the five Silver Winged Family's corpses.

"Woosh~Woosh~Woosh~" The two of them flew with Nie Li being guided by Duan Jian and landed directly into the trading town of the thirteen families.

It's hard to imagine that in this mountain forest raging with demon beasts, there would actually be such a bustling city. This market stretched for miles, many of the buildings here are made from thick woods and there is even a defense post. Most of the people wore plain clothes and had set their stores up on the ground, trading various items with voices of negotiation that can easily be heard.

Aside from the thirteen families, there are also villagers that came from various villages. The people in the town look thin and malnourished.

From the mouth of Duan Jian, Nie Li found out that the food here is very lacking. The thirteen families are considered better off, even though they could barely manage their food and clothing. As for the villagers, it was more depressing for them. The majority of the demon beasts' meat in this world carried a weird sour stench and taste, making them inedible. Only a small minority of the beasts could be eaten; however, they have been hunted to the point that their population is very small now. Their food mainly came from the mountain berries, fruits and mushrooms.

Food is the most valuable thing here!

Regarding food, Nie Li doesn't have any interest in it at all. Although Glory City was surrounded by demon beasts, the amount of demon beasts that were killed on a daily basis was more than enough to feed everyone. Furthermore, there is a large amount of land within Glory City that is meant to be a plantation. Before coming to this world, Nie Li had already prepared sufficient food for two years. If he adds the interspatial rings that he obtained from the five Gold rank experts, he has more than enough food with him.

Aside from food, some other stuff made Nie Li tremble in his heart.

An unrefined Blood Crystal would actually only cost a small piece of meat. A Dragon's Soul Stone only cost a small bag of food. Do they even know how valuable those items are?

Leaving the Blood Crystal aside, a Dragon's Soul Stone can be embedded into weapons, causing the combat ability of the weapon to surge several times!

These items are extremely rare in the outside world, but in this world, they are everywhere. He has already seen several stores that mainly trades these items.

Seeing Nie Li holding onto the Dragon's Soul Stone excitedly, Duan Jian said, "In this mountain, there are a lot of mines that produce a variety of ores. Ores like these are very common."

These ores are very common? Nie Li took a piece of the Dragon's Soul Stone and asked, "Do you know how to use this stone?"

"If these ores are refined and made into arrowheads, they could have a high lethality against the demon beasts. The arrowheads on all of the families arrows were made using this ore." Duan Jian said, "However, when these arrowheads are shot into the body of a demon beast, they melt into their body. Therefore, the consumption is very high."

Made into arrowheads? Used as a disposable item? Nie Li doesn't even know what to say. This is simply throwing away a valuable item!

"Duan Jian, exchange a thousand Blood Crystals, a thousand Dragon's Soul Stones and some of these stones." Nie Li took out an interspatial ring filled with food and passed it over to Duan Jian, getting him to exchange them.

Nie Li was in the mood for hunting novelty items and looked around. His gaze continued to search, until it landed on one of the items.

This is a strange item. It's a spherical object, somewhat similar to a soul puppet. It has a complex metallic structure. From the looks of it, Nie Li could tell that it originates from the hand of a grand master. However, as for the usage of this item, not even Nie Li could tell.

The one selling this is an old man that wore tattered clothes. His appearance was thin and weak, his clouded eyes don't even have a trace of clearance and his booth only had a few items.

Nie Li extended his hand and picked up the spherical object. Inside the metallic structure, was a sparkling crystal. Within the crystal, there are strands of a blizzard that was constantly changing it's shape.

When Nie Li saw this scene, he was utterly shocked. This should be the legendary Blizzard Spiritual Gem.

"This young master over here, this is the treasure that has been passed down in my family for over five hundred years. If it wasn't for the fact that the family is declining now, I wouldn't even be willing to take it out and sell it." said the old man, in a hoarse and feeble voice.

"What's your price for this?" asked Nie Li as he opened his mouth.

"Five bags of food and I'll sell it to you." said the old man after pondering for a while.

"What? Five bags of food?" Nie Li's voice shot up. Is this some kind of a joke? Five bags of food could buy a Blizzard Spirit Gem? This is a Blizzard Spirit Gem, one of the nine great spirit gems! With the Blizzard Spirit Gem, a Snow Wind attribute Demon Spiritualist would be able to have their soul force grow several times more than their original amount. Furthermore, all their Snow Wind attribute combat abilities would experience an increase in power!

This is simply a god-like item!

"Is five bags of food too expensive? Then how about three bags?" The old man look at Nie Li timidly, frightened by Nie Li's expression.

"Cough cough." Nie Li dry coughed. After giving a thought about it, he eventually understood. During the Age of Darkness, the usage of many treasures has been long lost. Although this item has been passed down by their ancestor, this old man probably doesn't even know what the Blizzard Spiritual Gem is nor its worth. If they can be satisfied with their meal, then what's the point of protecting an item that's been passed down by their ancestor?

The old man helplessly look at Nie Li and said, "Then two bags, nothing less than that."

Nie Li looked at the old man. Regarding valuable items, there's no practical usage for the old man. What they need the most is food.

"Twenty bags of food and five pounds of meat, all yours!" Nie Li's right hand waved, retrieving the items. If he were to offer too much, the old man probably wouldn't be able to carry them back.

Looking at all of this food, the old man submerged into a long dumbfound thought. Thereafter, tears were falling down his face as he kowtowed towards Nie Li.


	150. Chapter 150

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 150 – Inscription Scrolls**

The old man and his family has already reached the end and there isn't anything in their house that can be sold. As for this Blizzard Spiritual Gem, he doesn't know of it's usage and has been trying to sell it for dozens of days, but there wasn't anyone willing to buy it. He has two grandchildren who were starving at home, and the old man didn't know what else he could do for them.

He originally thought that he could sell this gem for two or three bags of food, which for him, can already be considered pretty good. He never imagined that Nie Li would give him so much food for it.

"Old man, even if I exchange your item with all of this food, I'd still benefit from you. If you have any requests, you can mention it." Nie Li said. He also wanted to offer several valuable things but he understands that if he were to give someone something too valuable, it would bring disaster to this old man and his family instead.

"I didn't know this item could be exchanged for so much food. God has already been kind to me, I have no other requests." The old man gave a few more kowtow.

Two skinny youths walked to the side of the old man.

"Da Niu, Er Niu, hurry, kowtow the benefactor!" the old man hurriedly said to the two youths.

The two youths did not say anything and started kowtowing.

Nie Li lamented in his heart. He took out another five bags of food and a few pounds of meat out, placed it on the store and left with the Blizzard Spiritual Gem in his interspatial ring.

Seeing the mountainous pile of food, the old man's tears came down like rain as he quivered and said, "Heavens have to bless this benefactor!"

Seeing this scene, the other storekeepers looked at the old man's pile of food with envy. However, they did not dare to do anything; after all, this trading market is managed by the Divine Flames Family. Therefore, they don't dare to cause any trouble here.

After circling the town several times, Duan Jian was able to quickly exchange the food for lots of Blood Crystals and Dragon's Soul Stones.

"Take these Dragon's Soul Stones." Nie Li took several Dragon's Soul Stones and passed them over to Duan Jian, "The Dragon's Soul Stone has an extremely huge advantage for someone like you who has the constitution from the dragon blood, it can greatly enhance your soul. When I get the chance, I'll have to find a dragon tribe demon spirit so that you can become a Demon Spiritualist."

A dragon tribe's demon spirit is extremely hard to find. However, Nie Li doesn't have a choice, because Duan Jian's constitution has determined that he is only suitable for a dragon tribe demon spirit.

"Thank you, master." Duan Jian said, respectfully.

Nie Li plundered a decent amount of good items along the way. Gradually, they arrived at a huge store. At the top of the store hung the words "Divine Flames", there are also all kinds of customers going in and out of that store.

With a sudden idea, Nie Li said, "We'll take a look inside."

Nie Li was curious about the Divine Flames Family. If the Divine Flames Family is as righteous as Duan Jian had said, maybe he could establish some sort of connection with the family.

The store has a total of seven floors. The first floor consists of a variety of common herbs, ores, weapons and some other stuff. Nothing on the first floor piqued Nie Li's interest at all, and so he and Duan Jian went up to the second floor. The second floor consists of all kinds of martial arts, cultivation techniques and books.

Going up, the fifth floor was only so-so in Nie Li's eyes. Although he has seen some of the stuff, none of it really attracted his attention.

At the sixth floor, Nie Li stopped in front of a huge sword. This sword is black in colour and would occasionally release black flames and an intense heat would blow over.

Seeing Nie Li stopped in front of the huge sword, a slightly fat middle-aged man walked over. He had a big smile on his face and said, "Crafted with the Black Flames Metal, extremely sharp, can slice iron like mud. At the same time, it's embedded with a flame crystal, containing fire attribute power. It carries effect of flames and could burn your enemy with a single chop. What a good eyesight the respected customer has."

"What's the price of this sword?"

"We only accept the exchange of items here. It'll depend on what item can you take out." said the fat middle-aged man as he lightly smiled.

Nie Li pondered for a moment. What he has the most in his hands right now would be elixirs. Therefore, he took out a Soul Concentrating Pill, tossed it to the fatty, and said, " Is this enough to exchange for it?"

Earlier on, the pills that Nie Li gave out were only Soul Nurturing Pills. And now, in order to exchange for this huge sword, Nie Li took out a Soul Concentrating Pill that is even more valuable than a Soul Nurturing Pill.

The fat middle-aged man took the elixir and gave it a sniff. Immediately, his eyes lit up and said, "Good stuff, this is actually a Soul Concentrating Pill. During the Age of Darkness, alchemists have been greatly reduced, not many of them are left. Alchemists that could refine the Soul Concentrating Pill are also rare."

The fat middle-aged man only took a sniff and could tell that it's the Soul Concentrating Pill, he's an expert indeed.

The fat old man pondered for a moment and said, "Just this is not enough to exchange for this Black Flame Sword. You'll need at least two hundred Soul Concentrating Pills to be worthy of the sword's value!"

Nie Li didn't feel that a Soul Concentrating Pill would be enough to exchange for this Black Flame Sword. Two hundred is also below of Nie Li's estimation. In Nie Li's heart, he estimated that it would be worth at least one thousand.

"This is two hundred Soul Concentrating Pills!" Nie Li took out two bottles of Soul Concentrating Pills and toss them over to the fat middle-aged man.

The fat middle-aged man never thought that Nie Li wouldn't even bother to negotiate the price and would just throw out two hundred Soul Concentrating Pills with the wave of his hand. These two hundred Soul Concentrating Pills could create several experts in the Divine Flames Family. With the Soul Concentrating Pill, many 5-star Silver rank and 5-star Gold rank experts would have a higher chance of breaking through to the next level.

Elixirs could only be preserved for a hundred years at best before they could not longer be used. Furthermore, the amount of alchemists is extremely few. Therefore, all of the families in this world have an extreme shortage of elixirs, especially high quality elixirs like the Soul Concentrating Pill. As for the Black Flame Sword, almost everyone that escaped to this world brought lots of interspatial rings over with numerous treasures that were being passed down. The Black Flame sword could only be considered an ordinary object.

Nie Li took the Black Flame Sword, tossed it to Duan Jian and said, "You'll have this sword!"

The Black Flame Sword is suitable for Duan Jian who has the Black Dragon's blood. Otherwise, Nie Li wouldn't have chosen it over so many treasures.

When Duan Jian received the sword, he was stunned for a moment, then gratefully and deeply at Nie Li's back figure.

After associating with Duan Jian for so long, Nie Li feels that Duan Jian is someone that will repay his benefactor; therefore, Nie Li became even more generous to Duan Jian.

After the fat middle-aged man accepted the elixirs, he walked to Nie Li's side, a huge smile on his face and said, "Forgive me for asking, are you an alchemist?"

Nie Li glanced at the fat middle-aged man and lightly nodded his head, "Correct."

The fat middle-aged man's eyes suddenly lit up and he became even more humble, "My name is Li Fu, may I know your name and which family are you from?"

"I do not belong to any family, as for my name, I believe that you don't have to know about it." Nie Li said, lightly giving Li Fu a glance.

Li Fu wasn't a bit bothered with Nie Li's attitude. The rarity of an Alchemist showing up is absolutely unimaginable. Therefore, it's extremely normal for Nie Li to be a little arrogant. Li Fu slightly bowed to Nie Li and said, "Lord Alchemist, our Divine Flames Family has been waiting to hire an Alchemy Master. If you are willing to join our Divine Flames Family, I can convey any of your requests to our Patriarch."

"I don't wish to be bound by anything; therefore, I will not join your family. However, cooperation is still possible." Naturally, Nie Li wouldn't leave someone hanging. The reason why he used Soul Concentrating Pills to exchange for the Black Flame Sword is because he has plan. He just never expected Li Fu to be hooked so easily.

"Cooperation? No problem. I would like to ask how would we cooperate? We can provide a large amount of refining materials for you." In Li Fu's view, the thing that Alchemists are extremely lacking in would be raw materials.

Nie Li glanced at Li Fu and said, "I'm not lacking any raw materials. As for how we'll cooperate, I haven't thought it through, yet. Today, I'm only here to take a look and buy some things."

After hearing what Nie Li just said, Li Fu's eyes flashed with a hint of disappointment. Nie Li wasn't lacking any raw materials nor did he think about how this cooperation would play out; therefore, he's probably just saying it for show.

Nie Li continued strolling around. Along the way, there wasn't any other items that attracted Nie Li's attention. They continued upwards, until they reached the seventh floor. The seventh floor is heavily guarded, with a fully armed guard in front of every item.

Generally, people without any special status wouldn't be allowed up here. However, due to the fact that Nie Li is an Alchemist, Li Fu did not hinder him.

The items on the seventh floor are way more valuable compared to the sixth floor. They are basically treasures handed down through the Age of Darkness, many items made Nie Li's heart tremble.

When Nie Li was checking out the treasures, Li Fu slowly backed away.

Nie Li, of course, noticed Li Fu's action but did not say anything else and continued to stroll around. Since he is already here, he has to grab one or two items before leaving. Otherwise, entering the treasure mountain and leaving empty handed would be too depressing. Nie Li's gaze fell onto a inscription scroll.

This inscription scroll actually contains a Legend rank forbidden technique!

Counting them, there are a total of seven scrolls.

"Brother, you're interested in these scrolls?" A well dressed teenager walked to Nie Li's side. He looked to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. He was wearing silk clothes that gave him an imposing appearance.

This teenager should've been called over by Li Fu, one of the Divine Flames Family's members!

"Correct, I am indeed a little interested." Nie Li nodded, not dodging the question.

The teen slightly sighed as he shook his head and said "These inscription scrolls are indeed good items. However, these scrolls have all been passed down throughout the Age of Darkness. The demon beast blood used to write them is already very blurred. Someone once tried to use them but they were already unusable. These inscription scrolls have become completely useless."

Inscription scrolls that have been passed down throughout the Age of Darkness and have undergone the passage of time, it's natural that they're no longer usable. However, one notable point is that, on these inscription scrolls, they are inscribed with a Legend rank demon beast's blood, which does not fade that easily. As long as it is processed a little, these inscription patterns will be able to glow again.

"Since they're useless, why don't you sell them to me? I can bring them back and study them, how about it?" Nie Li said, smiling. Just because they're unusable to others doesn't mean that they're unusable to him.


	151. Chapter 151

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 151 – Exchange**

The well dressed youth looked at Nie Li in shock. This guy is going to buy these scrolls to study them? Right now, Inscription Masters are extremely rare, not to mention Inscription Masters that are able to understand Legend rank inscription patterns.

The youth lightly smiled and forthrightly said, "Since you like them, I'll give them to you as a gift."

Nie Li took a look at the other party. This youth is worthy of being raised in a powerful family, his methods are much higher, when compared to Li Fu. If Nie Li were to accept these inscription scrolls, the well dressed youth could mention any request, and it'd be hard for him to reject it. Nie Li shook his head and said, "Nothing comes free. I do want it, but I won't take it for granted."

With a wave of the right hand, a bottle of elixir was taken out from his interspatial ring. This is a bottle containing Soul Tempering Pills. They are graded higher than the Soul Concentrating Pills. He placed the bottle onto the table.

"How about this bottle of elixirs in exchange?" said Nie Li, calmly looking at the well dressed youth.

The well dressed youth took the bottle and gave it a sniff. Immediately, his face changed. He originally thought that no matter what item Nie Li took out, he would reject it. This way, Nie Li will owe him a favour, he would then say his request. He never imagined that Nie Li would take out a bottle of such great elixirs.

This bottle of elixirs is way more valuable than the one Li Fu received. The meaning of this bottle of elixirs is too important for the family, he could not refuse.

The well dressed youth lightly muttered, "Since you insist, then I'll not refuse."

He then swiped the bottle of elixirs.

Nie Li then grabbed the seven inscription scrolls that held the seven Legend rank Forbidden Spells, lightly smiled and said, "If I see anything else I like here, I'll exchange it with elixirs. The Divine Flames family wouldn't decline, right?"

"Definitely not. Feel free to pick from the treasures here." said the well dressed youth, nodding his head. If he were to decline, he'd be an idiot. After having contact with Nie Li, he understood that this guy isn't easy to control. For an alchemist to be so calm in this Abyss Prison realm, he must have some methods up his sleeves. The Divine Flames Family must establish a good relationship with Nie Li.

Elixirs are consumable items. So it's definitely good to have more of them.

As of now, Nie Li doesn't intend to have too much contact with the Divine Flames Family. After all, he still doesn't have enough capital to speak on the same level with a family that has a Legend rank expert. Establishing a primary contact with them would be sufficient.

After storing the Legend rank inscription scrolls, Nie Li continued to browse the other treasures. Another item attracted Nie Li's attention.

'Among so many treasures, I've been able to find an Attributeless item!' Nie Li thought inwardly to himself. Chaos and Attributeless items are the hardest to find. He was surprised to finally find one. This is the three sparkling flying knife set.

Nie Li doesn't know who made this masterpiece, but it has a complicated inscription pattern carved on each knife. These flying knives should've been made from Divine Crystals. (Divine Crystal is an attributeless type of ore) Their lethality is extremely high. They can easily break through the opponent's defenses. This item set can only be operated by someone who has attributeless soul force. Once the soul force is injected into the flying knives, they will turn invisible. It will also be hard for someone to track them with soul force. Even Legend rank experts could be killed, if they were careless.

This item is definitely good for surprise assaults!

"What's the price of this knife set?" asked Nie Li, looking at the well dressed youth.

Hesitation emerged on the face of the well dressed youth before he said, "This flying knife set has been passed down since ancient times. It's might is extremely powerful. Till this day, no one has been able to control them. Even so, my Divine Flames Family will not easily sell them."

It's extremely normal for others to be unable to control an attributeless item with their soul force; after all, the treasure will choose its owner.

Since the well dressed youth said that he's reluctant to sell it, it's probably just the matter of price.

"How about ten bottles of Soul Tempering Pills?" Nie Li said, looking at the well dressed youth. He has plenty of elixirs, not mentioning ten bottles, even if it's a hundred bottles, Nie Li wouldn't feel any heartaches from losing them.

The well dressed youth shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that I'll have to make you disappointed."

Nie Li frowned his brows for a moment. Could it be that the Divine Flames Family is really not intending for this set to be sold? Ten bottles of Soul Tempering Pill is a huge temptation.

Nie Li lightly smiled while shaking his head and said, "Truth be told, this flying knife set was made from some Divine Crystals. I do not dare to confirm that it's an item that's been passed down since ancient times; however, Divine Crystal has only one feature. It can only be used by an attributeless person. Furthermore, the inscription patterns on it is extremely complex, only those who are able to understand the complicated inscription patterns are able to control the flying knives. A person with an attributeless attribute is extremely rare, one in a thousand. And to understand such complicated inscription patterns, it's even more rare, one in ten thousand. Therefore, it's completely useless for you to keep this flying knife set. I'm afraid that even after a few hundred years, there would hardly be anyone suitable for them."

Hearing Nie Li's words, the well dressed youth was slightly stunned. He never thought that Nie Li would be so knowledgeable. He was actually able to determine the material that made this flying knife set in a single glance and its requirements.

"Divine Crystal?" The well dressed youth lightly knitted his brows. He has also heard of Divine Crystal before, it is exactly as Nie Li described. He has only heard from the people in his family that these three flying knives were passed down since ancient times. As to their verification, he also couldn't confirm it. If they really are as Nie Li described them, then the flying knife set is completely useless in their hands.

Seeing the well dressed youth hesitating, Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "In this Abyss Prison realm, dangers are everywhere. Even if it's the Divine Flames Family, you encounter unimaginable dangers at anytime. Rather than leaving a useless weapon in your hands, why not exchange it for these Soul Tempering Pills? It's more practical."

The well dressed youth lightly smiled and said, "Even if I want to sell this flying knife set, ten bottles of Soul Tempering Pills is far from enough. They're unable to match it's worth."

Nie Li has to admit that ten bottles of Soul Tempering Pills is not able to match the worth of the flying knife set. Just the amount of Divine Crystals needed to craft one knife is easily the price of hundred bottles of Soul Tempering Pills.

However, the price can't be calculated this way. The Divine Flames Family doesn't know of the real worth of this flying knife set, but the Soul Tempering Pill is what the Divine Flames Family needs. Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "I wonder how much is the Divine Flames Family willing to exchange for them?"

After pondering for a moment, the well dressed youth said, "How about a hundred bottles of Soul Tempering Pill?"

"A hundred bottles of Soul Tempering Pills…" Nie Li pretended to be in a tough position. Truth is, Nie Li doesn't have to think about this amount, even for a little bit. He would gladly make the exchange;however, if he agreed too easily, the Divine Flames Family might think that the Soul Tempering Pill is an ordinary product.

After a moment, he said "A hundred bottles of Soul Tempering Pills is too much. I don't have that many bottles of Soul Tempering Pills with me."

He doesn't have that much? The well dressed youth thought inwardly to himself. It's perfectly normal not to have so many bottles of Soul Tempering Pills. After all, the ingredients for Soul Tempering Pills are extremely valuable. Even in the entire Abyss Prison realm, there isn't that much of those ingredients.

The well dressed youth calmly said, "Then how many Soul Tempering Pills are you willing to part with?"

"I can only part with fifty bottles, at most." said Nie Li, lightly smiling.

"Fifty bottles is way too little." said the well dressed youth, shaking his head. Since he's determined to do this deal, he'll have to fight for the best price.

"I only have fifty bottles of Soul Tempering Pills with me." said Nie Li, stretching his hands out helplessly.

"Then use other elixirs as replacements. At least enough that are worth eighty bottles of Soul Tempering Pills. Only then will we be willing to sell this flying knife set." The youth firmly said. Among so many treasures, Nie Li only picked this attributeless flying knife set. This proves that Nie Li's soul realm is likely to be attributeless. Since that's the case, he can't be blamed for slaughtering a profit.

In this well dressed youth's eyes, he's stealing from Nie Li. But in Nie Li's view, this is too good of a deal.

"I have another type of elixir here, it's the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill. How about two bottles of Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills for one bottle of Soul Tempering Pills?" negotiated Nie Li.

Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills? The well dressed youth's eyes lit up. The Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill is also an extremely rare elixir. It can greatly increase the strength of the physical body. It has great benefits towards raising a Fighter's cultivation.

"This Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill isn't as effective as the Soul Tempering Pill. At least three bottles of Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills for one bottle of Soul Tempering Pills." said the well dressed youth.

Nie Li had his brows tightly locked together, pretending to be unwilling. He looked at the flying knife set again and said, "Three bottles of Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills for one bottle of Soul Tempering Pills then. Who can I blame for having my eyes on this flying knife set?"

With a wave of his right hand, he took out fifty bottles of Soul Tempering Pills and ninety bottles of Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills and passed them over to the well dressed youth.

"Here is the flying knife set, please use them well." The well dressed youth passed the three flying knives over to Nie Li.

Nie Li slightly nodded and stored the three flying knives inside his interspatial ring.

The well dressed youth rejoiced inwardly in his heart. He made a huge profit in this deal. With these elixirs, they can help the family increase its strength, his position within the family will also increase because of this deal. In addition to him being a direct descendent, he would become the best choice as the next successor to the family.

The well dressed youth thought that he had earned a lot from this profit, meeting an easy alchemist master; however, the one that has benefited the most is Nie Li. He only spent a small amount of elixirs in exchange for three flying knives that were made from Divine Crystals.

The well dressed youth smiled and said, "My name is Li Heng. I wonder, how is brother addressed? If you still want to buy anything, you can come here and get Li Fu to find me."

"Brother Li Heng can call me Nie Li." said Nie Li, lightly smiling.

"Nie Li?" Li Heng looked at Nie Li, wondering if the name Nie Li is authentic or just a fake name.

"I will come again." Nie Li lightly smiled, cupped his hands and said, "I'll have to take my leave first."

"Okay." Li Heng nodded his head. Nie Li should still be a little wary towards them, if Li Heng is too forceful and makes Nie Li remain, that could make Nie Li be filled with doubts instead.

Li Heng walked Nie Li all the way to the entrance before going back to his station.

"Master, we've used so many precious elixirs to exchange for these items. Wasn't it a loss?" Duan Jian said to Nie Li. After all, in this Abyss Prison realm, elixirs are extremely valuable. They can be used to buy many treasures, but not the other way round as elixirs are something that raise the strength of the consumer.

"Loss?" repeated Nie Li, smiling. He passed an interspatial ring over to Duan Jian and said, "There are a thousand bottles of every elixir in there. You can use them as you like. You can ask me for more once you've finished!"


	152. Chapter 152

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 152 – Old man**

A thousand bottles?

Duan Jian was dumbfounded. How does Nie Li have so many precious elixirs?

Nie Li glanced at Duan Jian's dumbfounded expression. He couldn't help smiling and walked to the front.

They found a hotel in the town and paid the price for eight days, which was a total of six bags of food.

Now, they only have to wait for the promised time and then, they can go cause a ruckus in the Silver Winged Family's territory.

Nie Li stayed in his own room and took out the two items that he brought, the seven inscription scrolls with Legend rank forbidden spells and the three flying daggers.

He opened one of the Legend rank forbidden spell inscription patterns. The inscription, written with demon blood, was really smudgy. However, it still emitted a powerful energy. The inscription pattern on this scroll is very dense and extremely complicated. An ordinary person wouldn't be able to understand it; however, it's not very difficulty for Nie Li.

"It's actually a summoning-type Legend rank forbidden spell." Nie Li was shocked, even he has no idea what creature this will summon.

In fact, most of the people don't realise that the world they reside in is vast and without boundaries. The place that Nie Li and his bunch are from is called the Divine Continent. It's one of the six continents that belongs to the main world. And within the main world, there are many subsidiary realms like the Abyss Prison realm.

The Abyss Prison realm should be a relatively small subsidiary realm. Some subsidiary realms are very vast, but also filled with danger. The Abyss Demon that attacked the City Lord's Mansion came from the Abyss Realm. The Abyss realm is one of the few most terrifying and dangerous subsidiary realms.

Aside from the Abyss Realm, there's the Blizzard Realm, the Bolt Realm, the Infernal Realm and many more.

The door of subsidiary is placed in the main world so that people can go in and out of the main world and into the subsidiary realms.

Summoning spells are used to summon powerful life forms from these subsidiary realms. Most of the life forms heed to the summoner's orders; however, there are some that don't. And that would cause a huge disaster, just like with what happened with the Abyss Demon.

Nie Li carefully wiped the dust off that was on this Legend rank inscription scroll. He then got several herbs, refined them and then slowly applied the solution onto the inscription pattern.

The solution that Nie Li is using is called the Clearance potion. It can awaken the demon blood that was used on the Legend rank scroll, allowing it to release its power once again.

After a moment, the legend rank Inscription Scroll was returned to its pristine condition and was filled with power.

This Inscription Scroll's strength has been fully restored. Nie Li continued to handle the other Legend rank Inscription Scrolls the same way. There was only one summoning scroll, the rest are all elemental-based or functional-based Legend rank forbidden spells. After he's done handling all the inscription scrolls, Nie Li lightly smiled.

Even if it's a Legend rank expert, if he doesn't have any guard towards Nie Li, Nie Li can make his opponent suffer a loss.

After he stored the Inscription Scrolls, Nie Li proceeded to the three flying knives.

'These inscription patterns on them are indeed very old, at least ten thousand years old.' Nie Li thought inwardly to himself. He injected a small amount of his soul force into one of the flying knives. The inscriptions on the flying knife quickly lit up. Energy was constantly flowing within the flying knife, giving off some fiery flames.

When the power in the flying knife was awakened by him, two ancient letters gradually appeared on the flying knife.

"Scarlet Flame?" Nie Li was able to recognize the two ancient words. After all, the words of the Divine Continent were passed down for a very long time. Even if it's words that Nie Li has never seen before, he can still get the rough meaning of them. This flying knife is called Scarlet Flame?

Nie Li injected his soul force into the two other flying knives.

"Scarlet Chill, Scarlet Void." Nie Li read the names of the two other flying knives. So every knife has a different name.

The Scarlet Flame contains extremely hot Fire energy, as for the Scarlet Chill, it's contains chilling Frost energy. As for the Scarlet Void, it's the most mysterious among them. After its power was awakened, it was covered in a indistinct black fog.

'These three flying knives have different attributes. I wonder which master made this.' Nie Li thought inwardly to himself. These three flying knives can be claimed as a treasure within the Legend realm.

They're different from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword isn't an object of this world. These three flying knives should've been made by an expert from this world. At the current moment, Nie Li can barely utilize one-ten thousandth of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword's power. As for the flying knives, he can at least utilize sixty percent of their power.

I finally have something I can use casually. Nie Li thought inwardly to himself as he sat down cross-legged and began practising the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. The three flying knives were floating around Nie Li while he practiced. The aura they were emitting was also getting similar to Nie Li's aura.

As days passed by, Nie Li consolidated his cultivation at 1-star Gold rank. He continued to constantly refine and absorb the soul force from the Blood Crystals, as he slowly approached 2-star Gold rank.

As for Duan Jian, he's in the room beside Nie Li and was also focusing in his training. After every training session, he would open his eyes and, only after sensing Nie Li'a aura, he would close his eyes and continue to practise. With the awaken of his Dragon Blood, as well as the Blood Crystals and Soul Soul Tempering Pills, his cultivation has increased to soaring heights and was soon approaching Black Gold rank.

The strength of Duan Jian's physical body is already comparable to that of Legend rank experts. Those who want to kill him would need to spend some time in order to do it. If his cultivation reaches Black Gold rank, he will be able to threaten even Legend rank experts.

All of this was given to him by Nie Li.

In Duan Jian's life, he's only had two objectives. One is to seek revenge, another is to repay Nie Li's grace!

Regarding Duan Jian's every action, Nie Li can feel them with his keen soul force. To Nie Li, if Duan Jian is genuine about following him, he will provide Duan Jian with a big opportunity, and great fortune. If Duan Jian leaves, Nie Li won't say anything.

In his previous life, he battled against the Sage Emperor and six Deity rank demon beasts and ended up dying from exhaustion, making Nie Li understand one thing. In many times, although one possess powerful strength, there's no way to turn the tide all by himself. Therefore, in this life, because Nie Li understands this point, he is nurturing his own team.

Lu Piao and Du Ze, these two brothers from his previous life, Nie Li understands their character well; therefore, Nie Li has trust towards them. As for Duan Jian, he is a stranger that he saved. In Nie Li's heart, he, more or less, has his guard against him. However, from the looks of it, there isn't any problems in Duan Jian's loyalty.

If Duan Jian is willing to loyally serve him, Nie Li will naturally nurture him well. But if Duan Jian wants to leave, Nie Li will also not retain him.

Nie Li looked towards the distance. After experiencing two lives, Nie Li gradually came to some understanding. The world that he is in contact with and his understanding from his previous life is only a small portion of the wide and vast world. All that stuff that Emperor Kong Ming left behind caused him to speculate. Just what kind of existence is Emperor Kong Ming? Nie Li was carrying a heart of respect and was working hard to enhance his strength.

Time passed by, the people of the Abyss Prison realm continued to live normally as they struggled to continue to live.

After sitting and cultivating for so many days, Nie Li slowly opened his eyes. Tonight, is the promised time between him, Ning'er and the rest.

"It's time to get them." Nie Li lightly smiled as he stood up.

Nie Li and Duan Jian left the hotel together.

The streets are as crowded as usual, with many people walking everywhere. Nie Li and Duan Jian were walking among the crowd. They changed their appearance so that they won't attract anyone's attention.

Suddenly, a noise came from a far away distance, which attracted Nie Li and Duan Jian's attention.

"Old thing, you dare to take my stuff? See if I don't beat you to death!" a furious bark sounded. A well built man waved his palm and tried to grab the old man.

Nie Li glanced at that direction, and saw an old man wearing tattered clothes. His hair was messy and his steps staggered as he walked. Both of his eyes did not have the slightest expression in them and were filled with loss.

The well built man's hand tried to grab the old man's body; however, his hand missed. He tripped and flew, heavily falling onto the ground. The old man raised his leg and stepped on the well built man's face.

"Urghhh!" The well built man painfully screamed, "Old man, I'll kill you!"

However, after the old man stepped on the man, he staggered and continued moving forward.

When the well built man got up and was preparing to pounce the old man, several young men immediately stopped him.

"Boss, that old man isn't simple. He might be a supreme expert!"

"Let's not bother with him!"

The well built man pondered awhile, nodded his head, spat a mouthful of blood and fainted.

The old man stumbled as he walked passed Nie Li.

Nie Li can keenly sensed a terrifying aura. That killing intent seemed to be intending to penetrate into his entire body, causing Nie Li to shriver. Such frightening killing intent!

Nie Li felt a slight chill in his heart. Only those who have killed hundreds of thousands of lives could have such a frightening killing intent. This old man probably has the strength of a Legend rank or even higher. Even Sikong Yi might not be at the same level as this old man.

Sensing something, the old man threw a glance at Nie Li.

With only just a glance, All of the hair on Nie Li's body stood up. He can only complain in his heart incessantly. With his current strength, if the old man were to take any action, he would be dead before he realised it. Nie Li can only try his best to retract his own aura to avoid grabbing the old man's attention.

The old man only gave Nie Li a glance and retracted his gaze as he stumbled while moving forward. He was also mumbling something.

"Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end. Wonderful, wonderful, hahaha…" finishing his mumbling, the old man madly laughed and moved further and further away in the crowd.

After hearing what the old man just said, Nie Li was frightened in his heart; however, he did not reveal any expression on his face as he calmly walked. This old man couldn't be one of Emperor Kong Ming's successors, right? If the opposite party were to know he is one of the successors, he'd be dead for sure.


	153. Chapter 153

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 153 – Divine Explosion Inscription?**

The feeling of danger lingered in his heart for a long while.

As Nie Li and Duan Jian pretend nothing happened, they continued walking until the old man disappeared.

"Master, have you discover anything?" Duan Jian asked. Nie Li hasn't said anything for a long time now and Duan Jian could feel that something wasn't right.

"That old man, from before, is an expert." said Nie Li, looking into the dark sky. In this Abyss Prison realm, aside from the thirteen family's experts, there are probably many more that are hidden out there.

Duan Jian nodded his head. He could also feel that the old man was strong, but wasn't clear to what degree.

'I never thought that the Ancient Array would be linked to this Abyss Prison realm. It's such dangerous place. If I were knew this earlier, I wouldn't have come.' Nie Li inwardly thought to himself. He originally thought that inside this array would be a huge treasure. Otherwise, why would the Dark Guild want to claim this place so strongly? He never thought that this would be such a dangerous place.

He doesn't want to come here again, once they return to their world, unless he reaches the strength of Black Gold rank.

"Let's talk after we save Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest!"

The stars were sparkling in the sky.

There were huge demon beasts occasionally flying in the sky and the lights from fires were flickering in the mountains. Those are signs that humans are fighting against demon beasts.

The Silver Winged Family has, as usual, guards patrol around. This is a ten thousand man family. This place has existed for thousands of years, and is one of the leading existences in the Abyss Prison realm.

Two figures appeared within the forest.

"It's beginning." said Nie Li, lightly smiling. Everything that he has arranged will soon give the Silver Winged Family a huge shock.

At the treetop palace, Sikong Yi was quietly enjoying wine and beauties. Since he doesn't have much time to live, Sikong Yi no longer trained as diligently as he used to be and was passing his days casually.

"I wonder when that brat, Lei Zhuo, will be back." Sikong Yi felt fidgety for no reason.

A maiden that was massaging his leg suddenly felt a little tired and carelessly knocked over a glass. The glass fell onto the ground, breaking into fragments and wine spilled all over the floor. Immediately, she was scared as her face ashened.

She immediately knelt down and pleaded, "Lord Patriarch, I did not do it on purpose. Please, pardon me!"

"Bitch, you actually dare to ruin my mood!?" Sikong Yi's face turned dark as he slapped the maiden. The force from the slap sent the maiden smashed into a pillar and then she fell down as fresh blood leaked out from her mouth.

"Lord Patriarch, I did not do that on purpose. Please, from the records that I have been attending to you for so many years, please pardon me." pleaded the maiden as constantly kowtowed, knocking her forehead, which was full of blood, onto the ground.

Sikong Yi coldly snorted, "Men, drag her out and execute her!"

It's as though Sikong yi's voice had come from hell. There was no trace of emotion in his words.

The maiden still continued to kowtow to seek for pardon as several fierce looking guards walked over and dragged her out.

"Lord Patriarch, please pardon me! I won't dare to commit the same mistake again!" The maiden's crying voice drifted further and further away.

When Sikong Hongyue walked in and heard the crying voice, she frowned for a moment, bowed her body and asked, "Father, why has your mood been bad lately?"

"Hongyue, do you think that that kid, Lei Zhuo, is lying to us?" Sikong Yi said a little furiously.

"Probably not; after all, his friends are still in our hands!" Sikong Hongyue frowned for a moment and said, "Father, you don't have to worry so much. Lei Zhuo will definitely deliver the cure."

The moment Sikong Hongyue's voice died off, a huge explosion was heard and the entire tree palace began to tremble.

"What's going on?" Sikong Yi suddenly stood up. That horrifying explosion was like thunder. It could cause the ears to sting from the sound alone.

"What happened?" Sikong Hongyue's face also changed.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Explosions were happening everywhere within the Silver Winged Family's territory. One explosion was followed by another in an endless cycle.

Rumble! Rumble!

The treetop palace shook so much, it felt like it would soon collapse.

"Not good, let's go!" Sikong Yi's face changed and together with Sikong Hongyue, they flew out of the palace.

The terrifying explosions covered the entire sky followed by dazzling lights that caused the entire sky to light up. Even the other thirteen families, who were living far away, could see this scene.

Many members from the thirteen families were awakened from their dreams and looked at Silver Winged Family's direction while discussing with one another.

"What happened in the Silver Winged Family's territory?"

"Probably some joyous occasion and are putting on a firework display!"

"These fireworks are really frightening! They can be heard from very far away."

Some kids clapped and excitedly cried out, "What a nice view!"

In the Silver Winged Family's territory, the entire place became a total mess. There were guards running in all directions, unable to understand what was happening. Some of the guards had fire on their butts and were screaming as they ran to a pool.

Pshhh! Pshhh!

The pool was packed with guards. Heads were popping out of the surface of the pool. When they stripped their clothes off, they would see patches of black on their bodies. Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded and a surge of heat soared to the sky from the depths of the water.

Huge waves threw the guards out from the pool. Some of the guards were holding onto their black butts as they madly ran around in the grasslands, screaming.

"Who placed a damn Divine Explosion inscription pattern at the bottom of the pond?"

"My butt is going to be charred…!"

These guards were screaming as they ran around.

At this moment, when Nie Li, who is hiding in the grass, heard those words, he wouldn't help smiling. Even the emotionless Duan Jian laughed.

Divine Explosion inscription pattern? Is there anyone that's seen a Divine Explosion inscription pattern that could explode in the depth of the water? The Divine Explosion inscription pattern is made from carving Explosion inscription patterns on a special talisman rock. It can cause a small area to explode, but it's power is very small. The Flame Explosion inscription pattern that Nie Li used is different. It can be carved on anything and once it's activated, it has a massive explosive effect.

The Silver Winged Family's territory was full of Nie Li's Flame Explosion inscription patterns. Normally, these Flame Explosion inscription patterns are hidden away and would be hard to detect. The moment the first Flame Explosion inscription pattern ignited, the second, third, fourth, fifth…and many others would soon follow.

A series of explosions were occurring everywhere inside the Silver Winged Family's territory.

Nie Li came out from the grass and said to Duan Jian, "Let's go!"

Thereafter, with an indifferent expression, he walked towards the location that he promised to meet Ning'er and the rest.

Duan Jian was slightly stunned. Nie Li is going to go in like this? However, he still followed behind him.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Wherever Duan Jian and Nie Li walked, there would be an explosion not far from them. There would be golden armoured guards flying through the air one by one and then fall to the side of the road, unable to move. Nie Li and Duan Jian would blatantly walk past these guards.

There wasn't a need for them to take action personally and these guards were thrown around by the Flame Explosion inscription patterns that Nie Li left behind. The guards were laying on the ground, one after another, and were unable to get up.

In the courtyard

Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest heard the explosions coming from the outside. Today is the promised time with Nie Li.

"Ning'er, Lu Piao, pack up. We're leaving," Du Ze said, lightly smiling.

Lu Piao excitedly jumped up, "We've been under house arrest for several days in this place now, I almost couldn't stand it anymore. If Nie Li didn't come back for us, I might've charged my way out."

Xiao Ning'er looked outside, took out a map and said, "Nie Li told us to follow this route!"

The six of them ran away from the courtyard, following the route that Nie Li left them. There would be explosion not far from them and guards were being sent into the air.

Onoe guard fell in front of Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest, giving them a scare. Just when they were about to merge with their demon spirits and engage in battle, they saw that the guard was covered in black, was lying on the ground and couldn't stand up.

Everyone in the group looked at each other.

Suddenly, guards were falling in front of them, like dumplings, one after another and none of them were standing.

"This is too funny, haha! Every single one of them is as black as aboriginal tribes.1" Lu Piao laughed, leaping and stomping on the butt of the guards.

The group of six continued down the route without encountering any opponents. The whole Silver Winged Family's territory has been blown into ruin.

Looking a few hundred meters ahead, in the empty ground was far away with Nie Li and Duan Jian waiting for them there.

"They've come." Nie Li lightly smiled. Everything has proceeded according to his expectations.

Once everyone was together, the eight people quickly vanished into the darkness.

Currently, it's a huge mess in the Silver Winged Family's territory. Sikong Yi and Sikong Hongyue were skimming over the Silver Winged Family's territory. Not long after they started to skim it, an explosion suddenly occurred, causing some raging flames to ramble around.

"Divine Explosion inscription pattern?" Sikong Yi frowned his brows awhile and then dodged the incoming flames in a flash, "No, Divine Explosion inscription patterns doesn't have so much power!"

When Sikong Yi's voice died down, there was a sudden series of explosions that originated from the surrounding tree trunks. Flames engulfing them from all sides. Sikong Yi let out a low bark and a circle barrier appeared, blocking the flames from Sikong Yi and Sikong Hongyue.

"Father, what happened?" Sikong Hongyue looked at the surrounding area, her face was filled with shock. Explosions were happening everywhere in the Silver Winged Family's territory, fires soared into the skies and the guards were in a mess with miserable screams coming from them. The treetop palace was also engulfed by flames, and was constantly shaking, making it look as though it was going to collapse soon.

"It must be that kid, Lei Zhuo!" Sikong Yi's rage surged throughout the sky. He now understood that he was tricked by Nie Li.

Sikong Yi had his suspicions about Nie Li all this time, but he never thought that Nie Li would use such method and make a giant mess of the Silver Winged Family. Sikong Yi's expression turned dark, his entire body was covered with frightening killing intent, "Looks like I have belittled you!"

"This was done by Lei Zhuo?" Sikong Hongyue's brows twitched, "Right, in the courtyard. Lei Zhuo's friends are still there!"

"It's useless. With Lei Zhuo's calculations, they must have left by now!" Sikong Yi's face was turning darker. He never thought that he would be tricked by a kid like Nie Li!


	154. Chapter 154

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 154 – Surprise attack**

"Father, we're letting this go?" Sikong Hongyue asked, knitted her brows tight.

"Letting this go? I will find that kid and get him back for this matter sooner or later! They must have ran towards the wilderness direction. I'll lead some of our people to chase after them, you will go find the other elders and watch over the territory. The Silver Winged Family has suddenly suffered a heavy blow, the enemy families will certainly make some movements. If I am unable to chase that kid down within three days, I'll come back immediately!" said Sikong Yi, solemnly.

Sikong Hongyue nodded her head and said, "Yes, father."

Sikong Yi rushed towards the direction of the wilderness like a comet, while Sikong Hongyue went to find the other elders.

At this moment, hidden inside a tree hole that was at the edge of the Silver Winged Family's territory, Lu Piao puzzledly asked, "Nie Li, shouldn't we leave?"

"That old rogue, Sikong Yi, will definitely think that we have already escaped towards the direction of the wilderness. The wilderness is flat ground, without anything to conceal in, making it too easy to be caught. So, we're doing the exact opposite of what they expect and hide in this forest. Today's matters will surely throw the Silver Winged Family into chaos. Now that the Silver Winged Family has suffered a heavy loss, the enemy families will definitely not give the Silver Winged Family a chance to recover and will surely take action. By that time, the Silver Winged Family will be vulnerable, so it won't be too late for us to leave." Nie Li smiled.

"Provoking you was the unluckiest thing that that old rogue, Sikong Yi, did." Du Ze said, smiling.

Xiao Ning'er looked at the side of Nie Li's face and the corner of her mouth curled into a smile. Nie Li is always so different compared to others. Nie Li can come and go as he likes even inside such a huge family like the Silver Winged Family.

Nie Li sensed something and looked at Xiao Ning'er's direction. They made eye contact and Xiao Ning'er immediately lowered her head, her face slightly heating up and was flushed with a layer of red.

Nie Li embarrassedly rubbed his nose.

Suddenly, Nie Li thought of something and said, "You guys stay here, I have to make a trip."

Xiao Ning'er concernedly asked, "Nie Li, what are you going to do?"

Nie Li looked towards the mining grounds. If he were to make a trip now, it would be indeed a little dangerous, but after thinking about the kid's eyes, which was filled with tears, Nie Li decided to give him a helping hand.

"Rest assured, I will definitely return. You guys have to be careful, don't leak any traces of you being here." Nie Li said, smilingly as he jumped towards the darkness and out of sight.

Duan Jian took a glance at Nie Li's back figure and couldn't help frowning. Nie Li did not say what he's going to do, which made him faintly feel uneasiness in his heart.

The mining grounds of the Silver Winged Family is very heavily guarded. This place is often trafficked; therefore, there are many ears and eyes around. Because there are many miners inside the mine, which are just bunch of innocent people, Nie Li did not leave any Flame Explosion inscription patterns around the mining grounds. When the Silver Winged Family was sent into turmoil by the Flame Explosion inscription patterns, this place wasn't even slightly affected.

However, the situation over at the Silver Winged Family caused this place to be in a ruckus, too. The miners were all stirred up, trying to break free from the guards.

"Kill all who move about without permission!" ordered Sikong Shou, raising his sword and slashing down. The sword aura swept past six miners, fresh blood splattered around and six miners fell resignedly onto the ground.

All the other rioting workers had fear flashing across their eyes and suddenly backed down. Sikong Shou is a Gold rank expert, they weren't his opponent at all.

Sikong Shou's eyes were emitting a bloodthirsty and murderous intent as he coldly snorted and said, "A bunch of garbage wants to revolt?"

The other guards raised their sharp swords, preparing to take action to deter the miners. Sikong Shou raised his head, looked towards the treetop palace's direction, and his eyes flashed with panic. He doesn't have any idea on what was happening, could it be that the enemy has come to attack their territory?

If it's an enemy, the enemy is a little too strong, even the treetop palace was destroyed.

If the Silver Winged Family is defeated, then they won't have any good time in the future!

The miners were in a ruckus. The original despair in their eyes had faint traces of hope. If the Silver Winged Family is destroyed, then they might be able to obtain their freedom back.

Currently, Nie Li has reached the edge of the mining grounds and is hiding on top of a huge tree, assessing the situation.

'There are over two hundred people here with dozens of Gold rank experts among them, while the rest are Silver rank. There's also a post tower over there that should be the core.' Nie Li inwardly thought to himself, 'All the miners here have been imprinted with the slave mark. The caster should be a Inscriptionist. Normally, an Inscriptionist can't be too far from the slave imprinted person; otherwise, the ones who were imprinted will have their bodies exploded and they will die. Therefore, the Inscriptionist must be in that post tower!'

If Nie Li wants to set the miners who have been imprinted with the slave mark free, he has to kill the Inscriptionist!

After thinking awhile, Nie Li merged with the Shadow Devil demon spirit and move towards the post tower.

The post tower is about a dozen meters in height with the surroundings guarded by many guards, giving it some tight security. As of this moment, many of the guards were talking to one another about this entire mess. After all, such a big incident has just occurred in the Silver Winged Family's territory, how can their hearts not be affected by it?

While their attention was being diverted, Nie Li activated void-form and slowly entered the tower.

The leading Gold rank expert raised his sharp sword and coldly barked, "Who's there!?"

The other Silver rank guards also waved their swords, their gazes were looking at the front and were preparing to engage in battle.

However, there wasn't anyone there, it was completely empty.

"Did I sense incorrectly?" The Gold rank expert mumbled to himself. It might be him being too paranoid. After the Silver Winged Family's territory suffered such an attack, it has caused him to be in a state of tension.

Nie Li has already past him and slipped into the post tower.

If Nie Li were to take action, he would have already been dead.

Inside the post tower is a set of rotating stairs that went all the way up to the top. The stairs were also guarded by many guards, but they were only Silver rank.

He appeared to the side of one of the guards, Nie Li's sickle-shaped forelimbs silently slashing across his neck. The guard gave out a silent cry as he fell onto the ground, dead where he laid.

Nie Li continued forward while concealing himself, finishing up one guard after another as he moved along the rotating stairs up to the highest level. He slightly slipped his head in and saw three Gold rank experts sitting were discussing something.

"The Silver Winged Family has suffered such a huge attack, they probably won't be able to recover themselves in a short amount of time! Big brother, what should we do?"

"As Inscription Masters, it doesn't matter which family we go to. We also don't have to fear the lack of food. We'll wait and see. If the Silver Winged Family is defeated, we'll change to a new lord!" The leading middle aged man laughed.

The two other Gold rank experts also nodded their head.

Nie Li never thought that the other party would have three Inscriptionists and they are all Gold rank experts at that. The top of this tower is filled with all kinds of mysterious inscription patterns that were filled with mysterious energy circulating within them.

Protection inscription patterns? These three guys are really insecure. They made the whole tower look like a turtle shell! And these inscription patterns, even if it's a Black Gold rank expert, they wouldn't be able to attack this tower from outside easily. Furthermore, these three Inscription Masters have also laid down some sort of inscription pattern that allows them to know of the outside situation.

Once the outside is under attack, this three Inscription Masters can seal the entrance. As long as it's not a Legend rank expert, the three of them would definitely be safe and secure.

Nie Li secretly snuck in, which is why the three Inscription Masters don't have their guards up.

'If I didn't sneak my way up here, even if it's me, I wouldn't be able to do anything to them in a short amount of time!' Nie Li inwardly thought to himself. With a roll of his eyes, he got an idea and a smile formed on his mouth, 'These guys imprinted slave marks on so many miners. As an inscriptionist, that's simply devoid of conscience. You guys shouldn't have pissed me off, ever!'

If it was someone else that was facing a turtle shell-like tower and three Gold rank experts, they might not have any good ideas on how to deal with them in a short amount of time. However, Nie Li is different. Even if the three Inscription Masters placed down many defensive inscription patterns, Nie Li can easily break them.

Nie Li started writing on the tower with demon beast's blood, placing down dozens of Flame Explosion inscription patterns.

'These Flame Explosion inscription patterns are more than enough to rip this turtle shell open. The biggest weakness of this turtle shell is that it's unable to stop any impact that comes from the inside!' Nie Li lightly smiled, then retracted the Shadow Devil demon spirit. He let out a low growl and merged with the Fanged Panda demon spirit.

"Who!?" The three Inscription Masters coldly barked, sensing something.

He was found, but it's already too late. The corner of Nie Li's mouth curl into a smile as the Fanged Panda demon spirit opened its big mouth and spat out a black sphere and a white sphere towards the inside of the tower.

"Quick, seal the entrance!"

"Seal the entrance!"

The three Inscription Masters hurriedly activated the protection inscription patterns, trying to close the entrance of the tower. At the tower's entrance, a faint luster lit up. Watching the entrance as it was about to be sealed, a black sphere and a white sphere flew into the tower just before the entrance was completely sealed.

Watching this scene, the corner of Nie Li's mouth curled into a smile and softly said, "Goodbye!"

After speaking, Nie Li jumped out from the window.

The three Inscription Masters saw the black sphere and white sphere flying in and covered their faces with fear.

"Quick, seal them with inscription patterns!"

"Seal them!"

The three Inscription Masters were instantly thrown into a mess. The black sphere and white sphere collided with each other and created a huge explosion, causing the entire tower to shake. Miserable screams came from the tower. Before the voices died down, a series of dozens of explosions sent the entire tower flying upwards several kilometers into a sky, like a gigantic firework. Then, with a boom, it was blown apart.


	155. Chapter 155

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 155 – Your opponent**

A huge firework!

Nie Li looked up into the sky and exclaimed in his heart. He first used Yin-Yang Burst to blast a crack into the protective inscription patterns and then used dozens of Flame Explosion inscription patterns to send the entire tower up into the sky.

Currently, the surrounding guards were dumbfounded. They turned around and only saw half of the post tower looking lonely as it stood in the darkness. They then raised their heads, the tower was like a cannon that blasted into the sky. At the tail of the tower, there was a trail of flames. Thereafter, it exploded within the sky, scattered and the pieces fell like rain.

What happened?

They weren't able the react as the post tower flew.

Many of the guards in the Silver Winged Family had their faces replaced with panic, none of them knew what to do next.

The leader, Sikong Shou, was also dumbfounded.

The riled up workers were also slightly stunned for a moment and then burst into cheers while watching this scene.

The three Inscription Masters were killed, the marks on their body have been removed! These people who have been captured here to be slaves were mostly Silver or Gold rank cultivation. Adding on to the fact that they are mining the Blood Crystals, many of them used the crystals on themselves to train secretly, trying to break free of the mark.

The three Inscription Masters marks suppressed their cultivation, causing their hopes to be trampled on. But now that the mark has been removed, their cultivation made a suddenly recovery.

"Our seals have been removed!"

"Kill!"

Furious roars bust out from these workers, like beasts that have just been let out of their cages.

They have been trampled on for too long with no freedom and pride, and were mining on a daily basis. The moment they take a small rest, Sikong Shou's whip would wave down and ruthlessly lash their bodies. They have all been enduring, waiting for the day they can let everything out.

"Not good!" Sikong Shou and his underlings faces changed to fear. Without the suppression of the three Inscription Masters, these harmless lambs suddenly turned into fierce tigers and bite their handlers.

There are at least tens of thousands of miners here, many of them are Silver and Gold rank experts!

The miners came like a tidal wave, killing the closest guards of the Silver Winged Family.

Because these miners do not have any sharp weapons, they waved their pickaxes, and looked at the guards with anger and hatred.

Psh! Psh! Psh!

Even though the guards slashed a bunch of miners, there were more miners that came at them. They were ferocious and weren't afraid of death as they madly charged towards the Silver Winged Family's guards.

When a miner was about to be slashed by a huge sword, he quickly blocked the attack and, like a wild beast, charged up and bit the guard's neck.

"Arghhh!" the guard issued a miserable shierk.

Although these guards of the Silver Winged Family would often fight against demon beasts, in general, they are afraid of death. They were sent to guard this mining ground, so they weren't part of the elites. When they saw these miners become as savage as wolves and tigers, they felt fear and, one after another, they began to run away.

"Kill!"

This cry covered the skies.

Sikong Shou was able to kill dozens of miners, however, the tidal wave of miners soon had him surrounded. Normally, he was the most brutal among the guards and even killed the most people. Many of these people were filled with hatred towards him. The miners charged as one, causing him to be a little scared.

He hurriedly looked around for someone to rescue him, but when he looked to the rear, the guards that were there have already abandoned their armours and were fleeing the scene as they blamed their parents for not to give them more limbs to escape even faster.

He never imagined that he would fall in this place, while being surrounded by slaves.

At this moment, he has fallen into great despair. However, he knows that he can only wield his sword and fight, because the moment he stops, these miners will tear him apart.

Many powerful miners headed towards Sikong Shou, wanting to kill him.

"Urghhh!" Sikong Shou was finally overwhelmed, knocked onto the ground by these miners, and drowned in the river of their anger.

As the cause of all of these issues, Nie Li quickly disappeared into the darkness. No one ever noticed Nie Li's existence.

He searched the mining grounds for a long time, but wasn't able to find any traces of that small kid. With so many miners revolting, the whole area became a huge mess. He probably won't be able to find him anymore, so Nie Li can only hope that the kid is blessed by the heavens.

While the miners were attacking the guards, a group of silver armoured experts arrived. The one leading the group is Sikong Hongyue. She was also wearing silver armour, and was waving a huge sword in her hands, while her eyes were filled with a chilling killing intent.

"A group of cheapskate slaves dare to be so presumptuous in my Silver Winged Family's territory?! You guys are simply seeking death!" Sikong Hongyue struck the sword in her hand towards the ground and fresh blood splattered in all directions. In that instant, dozens of people fell, dying the floor red with blood.

Sikong Hongyue's cultivation is too strong. The two Gold rank experts among the miners were also quickly killed by Sikong Hongyue.

She's a fierce, tiger-like woman!

Nie Li, who was about to leave, held his steps. Sikong Hongyue has already drenched her hands with too much blood, she deserves to die!

"Miss Hongyue, it's been a while!" said Nie Li, sitting on a tree branch while looking at Sikong Hongyue. His mouth curled into a cold smile.

"It's you!" Sikong Hongyue saw Nie Li from afar. Her gaze turned ice cold. She never thought that Nie Li would remain in the Silver Winged Family's territory. It seems like the ruckus here was caused by Nie Li.

"Since Miss Hongyue is so busy, I won't bother you. See you later!" Nie Li smiled as he leaped to the ground. He then, ran into the woods.

Sikong Hongyue glanced at Nie Li's back figure and then looked back at the miners. Biting her teeth, she chased after Nie Li. She has to capture this culprit, Nie Li, before anything else! If she lets Nie Li escape this time, there won't be another chance for her to capture Nie Li.

However, Sikong Hongyue is also aware that Nie Li purposely lured her here. Therefore, she was extremely careful.

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh! Two figures flew within the woods, turning into blurs.

Very quickly, they arrived at the edge of Silver Winged Family's territory. If they were to run any further, they would enter the territory of another family.

"Hold!" Sikong Hongyue furiously barked. The wings behind her flapped hard, increasing her speed several fold, and turned into a ray of light while slashing her heavy sword towards Nie Li. The heavy sword was bursting with flames.

Seeing Sikong Hongyue's heavy sword was about to slash down, Nie Li suddenly turned around with the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword already in his hand.

Boom!

Lightning and flames collided, a powerful shockwave was sent throughout the surrounding area.

Nie Li made use of the impact and flew several dozens of meters back and then landed on a tree branch.

As for Sikong Hongyue, her speed slowed down and, eventually, landed onto the ground.

"What happened?! How did this kid be so powerful?!" Sikong Hongyue was shocked. Based on the previous exchange of blows that Sikong Hongyue made with Nie Li, his strength was close to her own strength. She always thought that Nie Li was only a Silver rank, she never thought that he already reached Gold rank.

"Why is Miss Hongyue being so fierce? A lady that's able to kill whenever she likes, aren't you afraid of not being able to marry?" Nie Li leaned against the tree. He suddenly felt another surging aura moving towards this direction, and the corner of his mouth couldn't help curling into a smile.

"You…runt, it seems that I have underestimated you. I never thought that your strength would already reach Gold rank. However, because you met me, you're destined to die here!" Sikong Hongyue's right hand was placed onto her sword, her fingers slowly stroking the sword blade. Her entire body was covered by a blazing flame, her cultivation also soared two, three-fold in an instant.

"Low graded Scarlet Body refining technique? Not bad. You're able to train yourself to this stage." Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "However, you're still not my opponent!"

After hearing what Nie Li just said, Sikong Hongyue's eyebrow twitched. With a boom, a figured landed in front of her. The person is similar to Sikong Hongyue, with a pair of wings growing out of his back; however, differ from Sikong Hongyue, the wings were much larger and were black gold in colour.

Staring at the person in front of her, Sikong Hongyue's eyes narrowed and coldly said, "It's you, Duan Jian!"

"Correct, it's me!" Duan Jian's voice was hoarse and carried a chilling killing intent. He would never forget this woman in front of him. This woman is one of the culprits that forced his parents to death!

Sikong Hongyue could feel a frightening aura coming from Duan Jian's body. This aura seems to be completely suppressing her, causing her heart to involuntarily produce a hint of fear. She never felt like this before. She then understood that Duan Jian is probably not the same as he used to be.

Sikong Hongyue pointed her fingers at Nie Li, who is standing on the tree branch from far away, and cursed, "Back then, we shouldn't have trusted an ungrateful brat like you! We, father and daughter, trusted you, is this how you treat us in return?"

Hearing Sikong Hongyue's words, Nie Li coldly laughed, "Sikong Hongyue, let me ask, what gratitude have you and your father given to me? You and your father only wanted to get the method to cure your family's illness from me. Trust? If you guys really trusted me, you wouldn't have forced me to leave my friends behind! It's true, I have no grudges with your Silver Winged Family; however, I don't speak for this victim before you!"

Duan jian's eyes shot out a blooming red ray of light, like a beast entering berserk mode.

"Sikong Hongyue, you and your father forced my parents to death and even imprisoned me, forcing me suffer an endless amount of humiliation. Today, I will seek vengeance and kill you and then, I will find that old rogue, Sikong Yi!" Duan Jian waved the Black Flame Sword in his hand, and slashed towards Sikong Hongyue.

"Hmph, Duan Jian, your mother didn't know any shame. She was seducing people outside of our clan. Death was considered giving her the easy way out. Woman like her, should be stripped in front of all of the members of the Silver Winged Family!" Sikong Hongyue viciously said, jumping and dodging his attacks.

"You dare to insult my mother?! I want you dead!" Duan Jian became even more furious, the Black Flame Sword continued to slash at Sikong Hongyue, however, Duan Jian didn't have any sword techniques. He was just randomly waving his sword around.

Sikong Hongyue smiled in her heart. You want to kill me with such pitiful endurance? The reason why she kept insulting Duan Jian was to mess with his mind!

Boom!

A flaw appeared in Duan Jian's sword swings, giving Sikong Hongyue a chance to strike his chest with her heavy sword.


	156. Chapter 156

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 156 – Where is home**

The moment Sikong Hongyue's heavy sword was about to land on Duan Jian's body, his eyes burst out with a chilling light.

After so many years, how much humiliation has he suffered and endured for, waiting for this moment of revenge. How can his mind be messed with by Sikong Hongyue? Although his cultivation is stronger than Sikong Hongyue's, getting rid of her would probably require a drawn out battle.

Furthermore, this is the territory of the Silver Winged Family! Once the Silver Winged Family's reinforcements arrives, they'll be in trouble!

He has to settle this fast!

Therefore, Duan Jian purposely showed a flaw to Sikong Hongyue. Just when her huge sword was about to plunge into him, Duan Jian suddenly extended his left hand and grabbed onto the blade of the huge sword and then swung his sword towards Sikong Hongyue's neck.

Sikong Hongyue's pupils shrank. She never thought that Duan Jian wouldn't suffer any damage from her attack and would even launch a fierce counterattack. In the nick of time, she abandoned her sword and bent her back backwards, avoiding Duan Jian's attack. Duan Jian suddenly threw his leg out and kicked Sikong Hongyue's abdomen, sending her flying and heavily hit a huge tree and with enough force, a boom was heard.

A trace of blood oozed out from the corner of her mouth. That kick inflicted heavy damage to her. If it wasn't for the protection of her silver armour, that kick alone would've been more than enough to cripple her.

Nie Li watched the entire battle. Although Duan Jian's combat skills weren't very refined, he's familiar with his own strength. He used his powerful physical body to deal Sikong Hongyue a heavy blow, ending the battle quickly.

"Sikong Hongyue, die!" Duan Jian coldly growled, raising the sharp sword in his hand, charging towards Sikong Hongyue.

Facing this foe, he did not have the slightest hesitation in his actions, wanting to kill Sikong Hongyue straightaway.

The moment when Duan Jian leaped, Nie Li suddenly felt three auras heading towards Duan Jian. A ray of chilling light flashed across his eyes, it's the auras of three Black Gold rank experts!

"Woosh!" The Scarlet Flame flying knife flew out of Nie Li's hands, and shot towards one of the shadows. With Nie Li's current strength, he can only control one of the flying knives at the moment and the Scarlet Flame is the one that he has best control over.

Bang! Bang!

Two violent energies bombarded Duan Jian's body, sending him flying and forcing him to stagger dozens of steps back before he was able to hold his position. Due to this powerful physical body, not even Black Gold rank experts could kill Duan Jian straightaway.

At almost the same time, a miserable shriek came from the shadows. A figure flew out and was suddenly nailed onto the trunk of a big tree.

It was one of the Black Gold rank experts.

When that Black Gold rank expert was heading towards Duan Jian, he was silently hit on the chest by Nie Li's Scarlet Flame flying knife, and was nailed dead on the trunk of a tree. With Nie Li's current strength, he's still not the opponent of a Black Gold rank expert; however, by using the Scarlet Flame against an unprepared opponent, even if it's a Black Gold rank expert, taking on an attack would mean death.

With a manipulation of his soul force, the Scarlet Flame flying knife flew back to Nie Li's hand.

Turning back and seeing this scene, deep fear arose from the eyes of the two Black Gold rank experts as they looked at Nie Li, who is currently standing on a tree branch with the flying knife already in his hand. They immediately barked, "Retreat!"

The two Black Gold rank experts held onto Sikong Hongyue and leaped towards a different part of the forest.

Duan Jian held onto his chest and was about to chase after them; however, Nie Li's calm voice came, "Come back, there's no need to chase them any further, we won't be able to catch up to them. We have to leave immediately. If that old rogue, Sikong Yi, comes over here, we won't be able to escape anymore!"

Finishing his speech, Nie Li leaped.

He actually allowed that woman, Sikong Hongyue, to escape?! Duan Jian breathed out a resentful breath, then followed Nie Li.

Regarding the Silver Winged Family's matters, Nie Li wasn't prepared to intervene too much. Therefore, he let Duan Jian to make the decision. Duan Jian carried the blood feud within him, if he doesn't take them on personally, there might be a shadow left in his heart which will be unfavourable to his future cultivation.

After everything he experienced in his previous life, Nie Li understood that there are some matters that has to be done personally. It cannot be done by the hands of others.

Today, the Silver Winged Family suffered quite miserably. He estimates that they won't be able to recover from this blow in a short amount of time. Furthermore, Nie Li's flying knife killed a Black Gold rank expert of the Silver Winged Family, so they probably won't send any small fries after them.

Nie Li and Duan Jian met up with Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest, used the formulated cloud paste to change their appearances a little and quickly disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Sikong Yi was searching the wilderness for several hours, but wasn't able to find Nie Li and the rest and could only helplessly return. Upon returning, he was made aware that during the time he spent searching for any traces of Nie Li and his friends, they had actually remained in the Silver Winged Family's territory and caused even more of a ruckus, even killed a Black Gold rank expert. This caused Sikong Yi to fume with anger.

Seeing the corpse of the Black Gold rank expert, Sikong Yi angrily punched a nearby tree, shattering it.

"Lei Zhuo, this debt will be repaid! One day, I will find you and tear you apart!" roared Sikong Yi, furiously.

"Lord Father, aside from Lei Zhuo, there's still Duan Jian. Duan Jian now has a physical body that isn't any weaker than a Black Gold rank's. Even I wasn't his opponent." Sikong Hongyue held onto her chest and said, voice lingering with fear. If it wasn't for the elders of the family extending their hands out to save her, she'd probably already be dead by Duan Jian's hands.

"Duan Jian!" Sikong Yi's rage shot to the limit. If he knew of this earlier, he would have killed Duan Jian long ago. Now that Duan Jian has become a thorn in his side, he became unease.

Nie Li and rest remained in the mountain for dozens of days, spectating the situation of the various families of the Abyss Prison realm. It was just as Nie Li expected, several families launched an attack against the Silver Winged Family, which was why the Silver Winged Family did not dispatch anyone to chase after them.

Time to leave.

After leaving Glory City for so long, it's about time they returned.

However, Nie Li gathered a lot of information while he was in this Abyss Prison realm. Nie Li suddenly thought of something. In his previous life, when the Dark Guild initiated the Demon Beast horde to destroy Glory City, that kind of attack was something that consumed a lot of effort and doesn't do anyone much good. The Dark Guild has been hiding in the St. Ancestral Mountain range, isolated from everyone else. Their living conditions are definitely much worse compared to Glory City. Until later, when Lord Ye Mo opened the ancient array. The Dark Guild couldn't wait anymore and launched an offensive strike, and plotted with the Sacred Family to kill Lord Ye Mo.

Previously, Nie Li couldn't figure out what the Dark Guild would obtain by destroying Glory City. Weren't they worried about being destroyed by the demon beasts as well? But now, he suddenly understood. After Glory City was destroyed in his previous life, there's a high possibility that the Dark Guild entered into the Abyss Prison realm. After all, the people in the Abyss Prison realm can attack and defend, they can still make use of the strength of the people living here.

But when the demon beast horde arrived, why didn't Lord Ye Mo let the people retreat into the Abyss Prison realm? This was a mystery. Perhaps, in Lord Ye Mo's view, the demon beast horde wasn't too frightening and he probably never thought that he would be plotted against by the Sacred Family.

In the wilderness, Nie Li and his friends arrived at the ancient array. They then moved towards the direction of the teleportation array.

Suddenly, a figure attracted Nie Li's attention. A wave of dangerous aura blew over him.

"Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end." an old man mumbled. His clothes were tattered, and he was staggering as he walked in the wilderness.

"What is this old man saying? Why can't I understand what is he talking about?" Lu Piao asked, curiously.

"I don't know either." Nie Li shook his head, his palms were drenched in a cold sweat. His intuition sensed danger. This old man actually appeared again. The other party is obviously one of Emperor Kong Ming's successors. If the opposing side knew his identity, he'd be in danger.

However, what Nie Li doesn't understand is that, if the opposing side is one of Emperor Kong Ming's successors, why is he revealing his identity so easily? Isn't he afraid of being chased after by the other successors?

Could it be…?

This old man intends to kill their group directly?

The old man walked passed Nie Li and his group, crazily laughing. His voice sounded tearful, "Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end. Ridiculous, ridiculous!"

The old man's mudded eyes swept over Nie Li's body, causing Nie Li to be drenched in a cold sweat. Could it be that this old man realised something?

Just when Nie Li was secretly alert and prepared to fight, the old man suddenly went crazy, laughing and crying as he soullessly walked further and further away.

After watching the old man disappear into the darkness, Nie Li sighed a breath of relief. That old man couldn't have gone mad, right? Nie Li could feel the old man's spiritual energy wasn't normal. However, what is the meaning of this old man appearing two times before him and repeating the same sentences?

As long as he doesn't tell anyone that he understood the profound meaning of "Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end.", he should be safe for the time being. Even so, Nie Li has to raise his strength as fast as possible. Otherwise, if he were to encounter the other four successors, he'll only have death awaiting him.

Along the way, Nie Li got Du Ze and Lu Piao to capture a lot of Scarlet Ghosts, made a lot of Blood Burst Demonic Bottles and stored them into his interspatial ring. Who knows when these Blood Burst Demonic Bottles will be needed.

Teleportation array.

Nie Li placed the Stones of Light into one of the stone pillars, one by one. The stone pillars lit up, and a surge of spatial energy was constantly twisting the surrounding space.

"We can finally return, I don't feel comfortable here!" said Lu Piao, stretching his body a little. He then took the first step into the teleportation array.

The rest also entered the teleportation array respectively.

Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er and Duan Jian were the only ones left. Duan Jian looked at the dark sky with a complicated look on his face. In this Abyss Prison realm, he has spent his happy childhood here, and his most bitter memories of his foe, which he still can't kill with his current strength.

The kind Xiao Ning'er also felt the grief in Duan Jian's heart and sadly sighed.

"Duan Jian, if you want to stay, we won't stop you from doing so. After all, this is your homeland." Nie Li said, looking at Duan Jian.

Duan Jian firmly shook his head and said, "From the moment my parents died, my homeland was already gone. I only have the blood feud left. Master gave me a new life, gave me the hope for vengeance. I'm willing to follow master!"

After speaking, Duan Jian stepped into the teleportation array.

Nie Li sighed, blood feud. In his previous life, hasn't Nie Li, too, been burdened with a blood feud as he roamed around? He understands Duan Jian's current feelings and said to Xiao Ning'er "Ning'er, we should get going as well."


	157. Chapter 157

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 157 – Return**

Xiao Ning'er turned around and took one last look at this Abyss Prison realm. Although the Abyss Prison realm is filled with danger, she had an adventure together with Nie Li. When she nearly died, Nie Li saved her from the mouth of the demon beast without any regards for his own safety.

She won't forget anything that happened here, it'll become a precious memory stored in her heart.

Sometimes, she would even think how good it would be if they were to remain in the Abyss Prison realm forever. Even if the Abyss Prison realm is freezing cold, with Nie Li here, she would feel warm and have someone to rely on. She sighed in her heart because this is only her wonderful imagination.

Nie Li turned his head back and puzzledly asked, "Ning'er, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Xiao Ning'er, shaking her head as her cheeks flushed red. She lowered her head as she walked into the teleportation array.

Nie Li then stepped into the teleportation array as well.

Glory City

While they were gone, the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array was completed. Both Ye Xiu and Ye Zong felt excited in their hearts. The moment the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is turned on, Glory City will have another protective barrier.

"That brat, Nie Li, could be considered to have done a major contribution to Glory City. All of his past debts are written off. As long as he is able to continue to make many contributions to Glory City, even if he wants these old bones to apologize to him, there's no problem in it!" Ye Zong said, looking at the majestic Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

He has already seen the power of Tai Yi Killing Array and the Divine Thunder Killing Array. The eight killing arrays come together to form the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, it's power is simply unimaginable.

When the Abyss Demon invaded the City Lord's Mansion, at the crucial moment, Nie Li passed the control of the Divine Thunder Killing Array and Tai Yi Killing Array over to Ye Zong. At that moment, Ye Zong's ill feelings towards Nie Li have already vanished and he was even vaguely liking the kid.

Although Nie Li is a little laid-back, he is refined within his crude attitude. At the same time, he is also righteous. Both the elixirs and the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array are monumental contributions towards Glory City.

In Ye Zong's view, guarding Glory City is a big deal. Anything else is nothing more than small matters. Of course, he still doesn't easily miss anything in regards to his daughter.

"Where did that brat, Nie Li, go? Why can't we find him, even after so long?" Ye Zong knitted his brows. Nie Li and his group has been missing for many days now.

Ye Xiu was also helpless regarding this matter. He has dispatched a lot of people to search many places, but couldn't find any trace of Nie Li and his group's trail. He vaguely felt unease. Could it be that they were captured by the Dark Guild?…Right now, they still don't have any evidence to prove that fact.

At this moment, they realised Nie Li's importance to Glory City. If they were to know of this earlier, they would have given Nie Li some guards.

A moment later, an underling hastily ran in.

"Report to City Lord, Lord Ye Xiu, Nie Li is back. He's in the City Lord's Mansion's hall right now."

Hearing this report, both Ye Xiu and Ye Zong had traces of joy flashing across their eyes.

That kid is finally back! They could finally dispel the doubts in their heart.

City Lord's Mansion's hall

Nie Li and his group were feeling a little bored. Ye Ziyun hurriedly walked in, the moment she saw Nie Li, the worry that was deeply within her eyes was finally dispersed. In this period of time, it was as though Nie Li had disappeared, causing her to be filled with unease, making her toss about restlessly.

Even if she doesn't admit it, Nie Li has already become one of the important people in her life.

Sometimes, she would think of a question. If Nie Li were to suddenly disappear from her life, what would her life be like? Every time she thought of this question, she would feel panic in her heart. Although Nie Li is always so annoying and so hateful, he gave some colour to her pale white, simple life. He gave her his attention and the feeling of being protected.

When she saw Nie Li, she felt relief.

"Ziyun!" Nie Li called out, smiling. The reason for Ye Ziyun to rush in here couldn't be because she's worried for him and couldn't wait any longer, right?

Seeing Xiao Ning'er standing beside Nie Li, without knowing why, Ye Ziyun felt a little depressed in her heart and turned around to leave. Nie Li suddenly went missing for dozens of days and when he came back, he was with Xiao Ning'er.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li was slightly stunned. He hurriedly block Ye Ziyun's route and smilingly said, "Why are you leaving without saying anything!"

"I walked into the wrong place," Ye Ziyun pouted. She doesn't want to admit that she rushed over here because she was worried about Nie Li.

Nie Li, however, smiled as he looked at Ye Ziyun. To be able to see her again, how wonderful.

Ye Ziyun suddenly woke up, for what reason was she upset? Was it because Nie Li left without saying anything? Or was it because, when Nie Li came back, he was with Xiao Ning'er? Why was she feeling like this? This made her confused.

"Wrong place? Are you sure that you're not here looking for me?" Nie Li said, chuckling. Suddenly, he extended his hand, held Ye Ziyun's hand and shoved the Blizzard Spiritual Gem into them. "This gem is for you. My friends are all here, I'll introduction them to you."

He then walked to where Du Ze and the rest are, together with her.

Ye Ziyun's face flushed red and hurriedly tried to break free from Nie Li's grasp. Under the eyes of so many people, she felt very embarrassed.

Watching this scene, Xiao Ning'er's eyes had a light of dejection. Although Nie Li has told her long ago that Ye Ziyun is the most important person in his life, and that even if he has to sacrifice his life, he will still guard her side, Xiao Ning'er was like a moth attracted to the flame, and chose to stay by Nie Li's side. However, seeing Nie Li and Ye Ziyun being so close together, she couldn't endure the throbbing pain in her heart.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun's eyes made contact with each other, and both of them were feeling a little awkward as they turned their gazes away.

Lu Piao gave Nie Li a small thumbs up in his heart. Nie Li really is the model of his generation. Even though Ning'er are Ye Ziyun are considered goddess level existences, they were easily taken by Nie Li.

At this moment, seeing Lu Piao's small action, Xiao Xue gave Lu Piao a punch and gave him a fierce look.

Lu Piao winced. If Xiao Xue could be more like Xiao Ning'er or Ye Ziyun, who were very gentle, he'd already be very content. He couldn't help exhaling a long sigh in his heart.

"We're all classmates, we already know each other!" Du Ze gave Ye Ziyun a light smile, "This is Xiao Xue, Lu Piao's fiancee!"

Although they were classmates, a few months earlier, they're still very unfamiliar with Ye Ziyun. But because of Nie Li, they were able to get slightly familiar with each other.

Du Ze, Lu Piao, Wei Nan and the rest were laughing and chatting. They talked about their experiences in the Abyss Prison realm, which aroused Ye Ziyun's curiosity. She never thought that in this period of time, Nie Li and his friends would actually go into that kind of place. Ever since she was young, aside from the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, she has never visited any other place outside of Glory City, giving her all kinds of expectations towards the outside world.

At this moment, Ye Zong and Ye Xiu entered the hall.

When Ye Zong entered, Ye Ziyun's face slightly changed. If her father saw her together with Nie Li, he'd definitely be unhappy.

Ye Zong's gaze fell onto Nie Li and then looked at Ye Ziyun, and his brows slightly came together. He originally thought of writing off all of Nie Li's debts, but the moment he saw Ye Ziyun standing so close to Nie Li, he felt a little unhappy about it. He himself has been played around by Nie Li before, not to mention the simple Yun'er.

Ye Zong put on a face and coughed twice.

"City Lord!"

"Respects to the City Lord!" Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest hurriedly gave a bow to Ye Zong. They have not seen Ye Zong before. Since this is their first time seeing the majesty of the City Lord, they couldn't help feeling a little panic.

Nie Li slowly turned his back and greeted, while laughing, "Good day, father-in-law!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Zong almost felt suffocated. Nie Li did not give him any route to back off, and was trying to fixate everything into reality. Nie Li called him father-in-law in front of so many people, if this news were to spread out, then it'd be hard for the Snow Wind Family to decline it!

It this was someone else, Ye Zong would definitely give him a ruthless slap. However, whenever he faced Nie Li, he felt powerless. He still has many things that he needed Nie Li's help with. He coughed and shifted his gaze.

When Nie Li addressed Ye Zong in this way, Ye Ziyun's face blushed red as she anxiously pulled the corner of Nie Li's clothes. She originally thought that Ye Zong would give Nie Li a tough lesson. She never thought that Ye Zong would only cough and turn his head away, pretending not to hear anything. This time, even Ye Ziyun was dumbfounded.

Ye Ziyun wasn't the only one, the others were also dumbfounded. Nie Li actually addressed Ye Zong as father-in-law and Ye Zong actually did not reject this. This is absolutely explosive news. Could it be that the City Lord have really recruited Nie Li to be his son-in-law?

The moment Ye Zong entered, Duan Jian felt a powerful aura coming from Ye Zong's body. So this supreme expert is master's father-in-law. Duan Jian carved this into his heart.

Xiao Ning'er felt her nose turn slightly sour, and was enduring the tears from filling her eyes. She never thought that Nie Li and Ye Ziyun would have already progressed to such a degree, even the City Lord has agreed. Seeing Nie Li's back figure, she felt a deep loss and throbbing pain in her heart. She obviously knows that it's impossible, but she will still try her best. Perhaps she really has no fate to be with Nie Li. However, in Xiao Ning'er's heart, she still has her stubbornness. She still intends to remain by Nie Li's side, even if she doesn't get married. She'll quietly wait until she grows old.

Seeing Ye Zong's expression, Nie Li lightly smiled. Ye Zong has finally gone soft.

That being the case, Ye Zong can be considered an inside person!

Nie Li moved to Ye Zong's side and smilingly said, "Father-in-law, when I entered, I noticed that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array has been fully constructed. I'll pass the control imprint over to you now!"

Hearing what Nie Li just said, Ye Zong felt his face heating up. The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is something he got by exchanging his daughter, this is simply filling him up with sad tears in his heart.

"Father-in-law, in this recent period of time, we opened the ancient array near the City Lord's Mansion. It turns out that the ancient array that leads to an Abyss Prison realm. We've gotten several good items from there. These are Blood Crystals that have undergone refinement. It's something I'm giving to honour you!" said Nie Li, grabbing a bunch of Blood Crystals from his interspatial ring and stuffing them into Ye Zong's hands.

Blood Crystals!

Both Ye Xiu and Ye Zong were stunned. Blood Crystals are absolutely good stuff. With Blood Crystals, their cultivation can increase to new heights. It might be able to give a Black Gold rank a better chance to breakthrough into Legend rank!

"Lord Ye Xiu, these are for you!" Nie Li grabbed another batch of Blood Crystals and stuffed them into Ye Xiu's hands.

Taking so many Blood Crystal in one go, this is simply filthy rich!


	158. Chapter 158

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 158 – Demon Lord?**

Ye Zong dryly coughed. These Blood Crystals in his hands are like hot potatoes as his daughter is still watching him! If he were to accept this stuff, doesn't that mean that he has admitted Nie Li to be his son-in-law?

"Father-in-law, we're one family, you're welcome." Nie Li old-fashionedly patted Ye Zong on his back.

Ye Ziyun furiously stared at Nie Li with her face blushing red. Nie Li is simply not showing any respect for her father. However, what made her unable to understand is that, when Ye Zong first saw Nie Li, he simply couldn't wait to kill him. But now, since when did Nie Li and Ye Zong become so close to each other? Nie Li is even calling him father-in-law.

How did Nie Li do that?

Recalling Nie Li's addressing, Ye Ziyun became a little angry. Since when did she accept Nie Li?

Ye Xiu unceremoniously accepted the Blood Crystals, looking satisfied. Ye Xiu's position and power within the Snow Wind Family is only second to Ye Mo and Ye Zong. He has already accepted Nie Li in his heart, which also means that Nie Li has succeeded one-third of the way.

He actually did this? This silvery bullet attack is really fierce!

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest all looked at Nie Li dumbfoundedly. Since when did Nie Li get so familiar with the City Lord? This is simply beyond their imaginations. Could it be that Ye Zong has really agreed to let Ye Ziyun marry Nie Li? This doesn't make any sense!

Chasing the girlfriend by settling the father first, this move is too extreme, Lu Piao's eyes lit up.

Since Ye Zong was still looking very hesitant, Nie Li moved to Ye Zong's ears and said, "Father-in-law, in our trip to the ancient array, we've found a huge secret!"

"What secret?" Ye Zong suddenly felt a little curious. That ancient array was passed down since ancient times, no one has been able to open the barrier inside it before. He never thought that Nie Li was actually able to opened it. Just what, exactly, is in there?

"About this…" Nie Li looked at the Blood Crystals in Ye Zong's hands and said, "Father-in-law isn't treating me as a family, not willing to accept my Blood Crystals?"

This is simply threatening. Ye Zong pondered for a while, for Glory City, he has to eat this trap. Gritting his teeth, he kept the Blood Crystals and asked, "What's hiding inside the ancient array?"

"That ancient array is linked to an Abyss Prison realm. There are many demon beasts inside, as well as thirteen families and they have been there for several thousands of years. Furthermore, there are also three Legend rank experts there as well." Nie Li softly said, telling everything he has seen to Ye Zong.

After Ye Zong accepted the Blood Crystals, Nie Li became more magnanimous, he did not keep much from Ye Zong.

"Abyss Prison realm? Three Legend rank experts?" Ye Zong was stunned for a while. Although he heard from Nie Li that the three Legend ranks were Fighters, making them not as powerful as a Legend rank Demon Spiritualists, it's still shocking news. However, it doesn't seem like the thirteen family inside the Abyss Prison Realm aren't as firm as an iron plate.

Knowing this news, it's equivalent to Glory City having a place that they can retreat to. For Glory City, this is simply too important.

Nie Li suddenly recalled the scene in front of the ancient monument and casually asked, "Oh right, father-in-law, do you know of someone that's claimed to be the Demon Lord?"

Demon Lord? Both Ye Zong and Ye Xiu were shocked in their hearts.

Ye Zong asked, "Where did you see the Demon Lord?"

Nie Li shrugged, "I only heard someone talking about it."

"I'm not sure if the Demon Lord that you've heard of is the same person as the one we know. It's already been something of a few hundred years now. An anomaly appeared in Glory City. There's a starving kid that was taken in by an old man who slowly grew to seventeen years old. At that time, there's a family in Glory City known as the Red Jade Family. It's a large family that was only second to the Snow Wind Family, that had many experts in their generation. They had dozens of Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists, the strongest one was only a step away from Legend rank."

Ye Zong said in a small sad tone, "Speaking of this matter, it's really a pity. At that point of time, Glory City was in quite a mess. Members of the Red Jade Family at that time were arrogant and tyrannical. The old man worked in the Red Jade Family. Because he was unable to complete a certain task appropriately, he was whipped to death. The youth suddenly disappeared after that and no one was able to find him. Everyone thought that he had been uprooted by the Red Jade Family. No one thought that after dozens of years have passed, the youth would reappear. He was wearing a demon mask and claimed to be the Demon Lord. He walked straight into the Red Jade Family's territory and started a massacre!"

One man fought with an entire family? This person sure is powerful. Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest were straightening their ears to listen to the story.

"What were the results?" asked Nie Li.

"The entire Red Jade Family was slaughtered, not one was left alive. Dozens of Black Gold rank experts and one whose existence was only second to a Legend rank." Ye Zong sighed and said, "This Demon Lord probably had the strength of a Legend rank; however, when he slaughtered the entire Red Jade Family, he had suffered a great injury. His terrifying deeds caused the other families to be in a panic and made them furious. They began to send many experts to chase after him. The result was an earth shaking battle, but the Demon Lord still manage to escape into the St. Ancestral Mountains."

"What happened after that?" Nie Li asked. In his previous life, when he was forced out of Glory City, he's only sixteen. Therefore, it's natural that there were some things he was unsure of.

Ye Zong and Ye Xiu looked at each other.

"The Demon Lord founded the Dark Guild." Ye Zong said, "Many say that not long after the Dark Guild was founded, the Demon Lord died. There are also some that say that he's still alive, trying the build the Dark Guild up these last few hundred years. Furthermore, the leader of the Dark Guild has always been called Demon Lord."

The leader of the Dark Guild has always been called Demon Lord? In his previous life, there were many secrets which Nie Li was unaware of. He recalled the scene at the stone monument. That youth is the leader of the Dark Guild? He doesn't look like one. Although that youth is definitely an expert, he doesn't have any kind of leadership aura coming off from him. Could it be that, that scene was left behind when the Demon Lord was still young? The time when he went missing, was he in the Abyss Prison realm?

Hearing about this matter, everyone couldn't help sighing. The creation of the Dark Guild was actually caused by one of the families in the Glory City? If there wasn't any Dark Guild, then at least when Glory City is facing against the demon beasts, they could be as united as a piece of iron plate. The current Dark Guild is already powerful to the extent of threatening the safety of Glory City.

'Wait till I reach Legend rank, maybe I can have a meeting with this Demon Lord!' Nie Li inwardly thought to himself.

After he thought of something, Ye Zong's gaze fell onto Duan Jian and he curiously asked, "This is?"

He can vaguely feel a powerful aura coming from Duan Jian's body, even he couldn't see through Duan Jian.

"His name is Duan Jian." Nie Li introduced.

Duan Jian respectfully said to Ye Zong, "I'm the servant of Master Nie Li!"

Nie Li's servant? Ye Zong and Ye Xiu were shocked in their hearts. The moment they saw Duan Jian, they could feel a powerful aura coming from him, they were thinking that he was some expert with some mysterious identity. They never thought that he would be Nie Li's servant. For Nie Li to actually keep such a powerful servant. They have a feeling that Duan Jian's strength is at least Black Gold rank.

It took them a long time to calm their hearts. Anything that happens around Nie Li doesn't seem that surprising anymore.

"Nie Li, since he's your man, you'll be in charge with arranging his staying." said Ye Zong, looking at Nie Li.

"Okay." Nie Li nodded his head, then he looked and Duan Jian and said, "Duan Jian, act freely in this City Lord's Mansion. Treat this like your home."

"Yes, Master." said Duan Jian, respectfully.

What do you mean by treating this place like your home? Ye Zong couldn't help feeling helpless.

After pondering for a while, Ye Zong said, "Nie Li, remain behind. The rest of you, go back and train."

"Yes, City Lord!"

Du Ze and the rest all heed the orders with respect, bid Nie Li farewell and then left. Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun both looked at Nie Li and then look at Ye Zong again before leaving the hall.

After the rest left the hall, only Nie Li, Ye Zong and Ye Xiu remained.

"Father-in-law, what do you wish to speak with me about?" Nie Li said, smilingly while looking at Ye Zong.

Ye Zong's face went dark as he said, "Nie Li, don't think that I don't know what you're planning. Don't call me father-in-law in front of so many people in the future; otherwise, I will definitely not spare you!"

"Oh, father-in-law, you're too immoral. I already gave you the control over the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, you even accepted such a precious thing like the Blood Crystals and I even tell you the matters about the ancient array being connected with the Abyss Prison realm! In the end, you swallowed everything and don't want to admit it. Aren't you too unrighteous to be a City Lord?" said Nie Li, looking at Ye Zong contemptuously.

Ye Zong was simply speechless. This brat is simply being too shameless! He wants him to exchange his daughter with only this stuff?! She's the direct descendant female of his family!

Ye Xiu, however, dryly coughed and smilingly said, "Let's not argue about this. Nie Li, Lord Ye Zong is still the City Lord, you still have to give him some face. Regarding the matters with you and Ziyun, rest assured, as long as Ziyun agrees to it, me and the City Lord will not obstruct you. As for this father-in-law business, shouldn't you get your dowry before calling him that?"

"Hell, such a precious item like the Blood Crystal is still not considered a dowry? However, I'll not argue with either of you about this. What do you want, as long as you can say it, I'll be able to deliver it with both of my hands!" Since Ye Zong did not object, Nie Li's mood is good. After he settles everything with Ye Zong, he can only slowly wait for Ye Ziyun's side to bear fruit.

Although Ye Ziyun did not show anything at this moment, she is still very concerned about him. With Nie Li's understanding towards Ye Ziyun, he will definitely, slowly, win over her heart. As long as there's no rival, there won't be any big problems. After all, the only rival, Shen Yue, already has no show to give. The other one is Ye Han. Ye Ziyun and Ye Han have grudges ever since they were young, so Ye Han's side is absolutely impossible.

Matters concerning with feelings has to be nurtured slowly. Since there isn't any rival now, Nie Li isn't in any rush. Right now, he has to focus on the urgent matters. One side, there's the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild; the other side, there's the rising demon beast horde.

Regarding Nie Li, Ye Zong felt very helpless. In his entire life, everyone else would listen to him, except for this Nie Li. He can't seem to keep him under control.

Ye Zong doesn't want to dwell on this matter anymore. As long as Nie Li has enough contributions towards Glory City, is able to get the Snow Wind Family's elders to accept him, and he is true to Yun'er, then he can only let it progress naturally.

"Nie Li, we have found the evidence of the Sacred Family colluding with the Dark Guild and even located a division of the Dark Guild in Glory City. The next step is how to deal with the Sacred Family, do you have any ideas?" said Ye Zong. He couldn't help sighing in his heart. There will be a huge battle inside Glory City. This is the kind of scene that he is unwilling to see; however, if they don't get rid of this cancer known as the Sacred Family, they will certainly create huge harm in the future.

Unknowingly, Ye Zong actually began to consult Nie Li. After all, in recent times, Nie Li has become one of the important figures in Glory City.

After pondering for a moment, Ye Xiu said, "The Sacred Family and a division of the Dark Guild. No matter which we eradicate first, the other one will be disturbed. Unfortunately, if we want to get rid of both, our Snow Wind Family won't have enough experts. If we seek help from other families, the news might leak. We're still unsure if there are other spies from the Dark Guild and the Sacred Family in the other families."

This is a difficult problem placed in front of them.


	159. Chapter 159

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 159 – Demon Beast Horde**

They have to think of a way to get rid of both the Sacred Family and the hidden division of the Dark Guild; otherwise, they'll be the scourge of Glory City.

Nie Li pondered for a moment and said, "Why don't we take some time and gather the experts from all of the families to the City Lord's Mansion in the name of father-in-law's City Lord. Say that the demon beast horde is already at the point of being able to take action. After everyone is gathered, leave everything to Ye Xiu. With the help of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array and the help of other families, I don't believe that the people from the Sacred Family will be able to escape. During the banquet, father-in-law can lead a batch of people to clear the Dark Guild's division and send a batch of people to destroy the Sacred Family that is without any experts to defend it.

After hearing Nie Li's idea, Ye Zong nodded his head and said, "This is indeed a good idea, but it needs to be properly discussed before any action can be taken!"

Seeing Ye Zong's expression, Nie Li knew that Ye Zong probably has some ideas already.

The three of them discussed various matters for a long time.

The calm Glory City is having some movements behind the scenes. No one knows what big matters will happen in Glory City next.

Previously, when Nie Li appeared in the Holy Orchid Institute, it was to lure the snakes out of their holes. He never thought that instead of luring people of the Sacred Family, it was meant to lure Ye Han instead. The fight with Ye Han caused Nie Li's name to be spread across the entire Holy Orchid Institute. Thereafter, Nie Li and his bunch entered the Abyss Prison realm and went missing for dozens of days. There's various legends being left behind by Nie Li in the Holy Orchid Institute.

In recent days, Nie Li and his group appeared in Holy Orchid Institute again, openly going in and out of the library and some other places.

The moment they reappeared, he was, once again, being chased around by Huyan Lanruo, causing him to run all over the place.

Sacred Family

A grey robed middle-aged guard knelt in front of Shen Hong and said, "My Lord, I have just been informed that Nie Li has appeared again, and is remaining in Holy Orchid Institute. He's simply carefree."

"Hmph, I'll let that kid have his fun for now!" Shen Hong coldly laughed, "The Snow Wind Family couldn't find any evidence to prove our collusion with the Dark Guild and sent a small kid to lure us out. They're trying to make our Sacred Family leak out any flaws! Using this kid is only one of their little tricks, they're underestimating my Sacred Family a little too much. Notify everyone. They are to remain in their current positions and don't do anything else!"

"Yes, my Lord." The middle-aged guard replied with respect.

Shen Hong sat high up with his fingers gently tapping on the arm rest. Although his Sacred Family has suffered the suppression of the Snow Wind Family, their foundation is still there. If the Snow Wind Family is trying to get rid of the Sacred Family, then it'll be hard for them to guard against Sacred Family's bite.

According to the plan, the Dark Guild will induce a large scale demon beast horde. At that at time, Glory City will be engulfed and the Sacred Family will retreat out of Glory City, and will be safe in the St. Ancestral Mountains. After the demon beast horde does its job, they'll enter into the Abyss Prison realm with the Dark Guild. Shen Hong is one of the few that is aware of Abyss Prison realm's existence.

Due to the Snow Wind Family suppressing the Sacred Family, the Dark Guild is already prepared to induce a small scale demon beast horde. This demon beast horde will cause the Snow Wind Family to be unable to bother with the Sacred Family, which will allow the Sacred Family a chance to breath!

In a few more days, the demon beast horde will attack Glory City.

What Shen Hong isn't aware of is that the Snow Wind Family has already found the evidence of the Sacred Family colluding with the Dark Guild. The only reason why they got Nie Li to linger around in the Holy Orchid Institute is to get the Sacred Family to let down their vigilance.

Deep into the night.

Nie Li and his group were practising in Ye Ziyun's courtyard. Nie Li understands that both the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild have many experts, especially the Dark Guild. It has been running for so many years, they will certainly have many experts within their midst. Right now, their cultivation is still far from sufficient.

Nie Li and his group, at this moment, were only around 1-star Gold rank. The strongest among them, Duan Jian, has already reached 1-star Black Gold rank. With his physical strength, an ordinary Black Gold rank expert wouldn't be able to get rid of him easily.

Nie Li continued to refine a Blood Crystal.

The night is as calm as water, Ye Ziyun couldn't sleep in her room and walked to the yard, where Nie Li is still focused in practising.

Ye Ziyun watched quietly and was lost in a daydream. Nie Li is someone that is so hard to understand. Sometimes, he will act like a kid, sometimes he's deep and calm. Just what is her relationship with Nie Li? Ye Ziyun is also a little confused.

Moonlight shined on her body, making her look like an elf under the moon, sacred and beautiful.

Feeling Ye Ziyun's aura, Nie Li's heart become extraordinarily serene.

Several days later, in the City Lord's Mansion.

Ye Zong and various higher ups of the Snow Wind Family were planning their actions to eradicate the Sacred Family and the division of the Dark Guild. Suddenly, a Black Gold rank elder hurriedly ran in.

The elder reported, in an urgent tone, "City Lord, it's bad. The Demon Beast horde is a few miles away, they're currently moving at the direction of our Glory City. In about five hours time, they'll reach the Glory City."

Hearing what the elder just said, Ye Zong suddenly stood up, his face dark. They're currently preparing to deal with the Sacred Family, he never thought that the Dark Guild would take action first. This demon beast horde is definitely induced by the Dark Guild.

"What is the size of the demon beast horde?" Ye Zong asked.

"The size is roughly around a few million with many ordinary and Bronze rank beasts within. A portion of them are Silver and Gold rank with very few Black Gold rank. As of now, there aren't any Legend ranks found." The elder said, cupping his hands.

Hearing this, Ye Zong and the others felt relieved. the Demon Beast horde, with the size of only a few million, is still something that Glory City can handle, especially when there isn't any Legend ranks within the horde. If there was a Legend rank demon beast, then it will be troublesome. However, they can't let their guards down. It is, afterall, a demon beast horde!

It once destroyed many empires, killing countless amounts of experts, causing human civilization to drop. Glory City was also close to being destroyed many times; therefore, they are well aware of how frightening the demon beast horde is.

"Sound the alarm immediately, prepare the whole city!" Ye Zong said, solemnly.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

Very quickly, the bell sounded throughout all of Glory City.

Hearing this bell, Glory City suddenly lit up with many human voice that could be heard for miles.

Nie Li suddenly opened his eyes. He will naturally not forget this kind of sound. In his previous life, two years later, it was this bell that made Nie Li watch a terrible disaster befall Glory City.

"Sacred Family!" Nie Li's anger broke out. By right, the demon beast horde should only come two years later, he never thought that the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild wouldn't wait anymore. Luckily, the City Lord's Mansion has the protection of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, they'll at least have a life saving trump card. In the worst case scenario, they'll be able to retreat into the Abyss Prison realm, their situation is a lot better compared to his previous life.

Du Ze and the rest that were practising asked, "Nie Li, what's happening? The demon beast horde is coming?"

"Yes, it's the demon beast horde!" Nie Li nodded his head, "Gather everyone quickly and remain here with Duan Jian. I'll go meet with the City Lord immediately!"

At this moment, both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun had concern filling their faces.

"I'll go with you!" Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun said at the same time.

"You guys remain here and wait for any news!" said Nie Li shaking his head. He then turned into a blur of shadow and flew towards the City Lord's Mansion's hall.

In the Hall

Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and the group of others were now laying down their defenses. Batches of Snow Wind Family's experts would rush towards various wall locations. An army of the various families were also gathered up, standing outside the main hall.

"Lord Ye Xiu, how big is the demon beast horde?" Seeing that Ye Zong is still busy, Nie Li hurriedly asked Ye Xiu.

"The horde this time is roughly the size of a few million, as of now, the strongest is only Black Gold rank." said Ye Xiu.

Hearing what Ye Xiu just said, Nie Li lightly exhaled a breath of relief. Although a few million demon beast horde is enough to inflict a degree of damage to Glory City, it shouldn't be enough to destroy it. The demon beast horde in his previous life was at the hundred million level! It engulfed Glory City directly, there wasn't any strength to resist them!

"What is the main attribute of the demon beast horde?"

"Snow Wind attribute demon beasts." said Ye Xiu.

"How long would it take them to reach us?"

"Roughly around five hours. The first impact will probably be the Southern walls." Ye Xiu said, wanting to see if Nie Li had any ideas.

'Five hours is more than enough time!' Nie Li thought inwardly to himself and said to Ye Xiu, "Lord Ye Xiu, can you arrange five hundred men to me? I'll guard the Southern wall."

"Five hundred men?" Ye Xiu lightly frowned his brows and said, "Your current situation is very dangerous, both the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild have their eyes on you! If they take advantage of the demon beast horde and launch a sneak attack, we won't be able to guard against it."

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "I know the art of face changing, I can turn into someone else."

"What cultivation do you require of the five hundred people?"

"Five hundred normal Fighters would be enough!" Nie Li smiled.

Hearing what Nie Li just said, Ye Xiu was stunned. What can five hundred normal Fighters do? This is a demon beast horde with the size of millions!

Perhaps Nie Li has some unique ideas. Since it doesn't affect the overall situation anyway, there's no harm in letting Nie Li have a try. Ye Xiu pondered for a while and said, "No problem. I'll arrange you a one thousand normal Fighters, you can do what you want with them!"

"Then, I'll have to thank Lord Ye Xiu!"

Nie Li glanced at the currently busy Ye Zong and saw that he was definitely having a headache and was distressed by the problem. Nie Li did not go greet him and left to arrange his plan.

These few hours were simply torturous for the citizens of Glory City. In Glory City's long history, there were many demon beast hordes at the size of tens of millions. Glory City was also nearly destroyed countless times. Although Glory City managed to rebuild itself again, however, it's usually at the cost of heavy casualties with seven to eight deaths in every ten people.

They never thought that the demon beast horde would come again.

No one knows what the current situation will be like, the streets were filled with fully armed guards, rushing to various sides of the walls.

Seeing this hectic scene, the citizens remained in their houses with their lights lit up.

In a household

"Mummy, will the demon beast horde come?" a little girl wearing plain clothes blinked her eyes, staring at a woman beside her.

The woman had an ashened face, but still managed a forced smile and said, "Don't worry kid, the demon beast horde won't come. Daddy will chase the demon beast horde away!"

The woman stared into the dark sky outside. Her husband is among the city guards. She's not sure how many people will die in this fight, nor if he will return…


	160. Chapter 160

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 160 – Beast horde arrives**

Every demon beast horde is a nightmare, all of Glory City is in a state of alert.

City Lord's Mansion's Hall

Various experts from various families were arranged to the various sides of the city, only the Sacred Family was left alone.

Ye Zong and Shen Hong's gazes made contact, with rays of chilling light flashing through their eyes.

Shen Hong smiled as he looked at Ye Zong and said, "I did not expect Glory City to experience a demon beast horde. As a member of Glory City and for the sake of Glory City's safety, my Sacred Family will naturally do anything it can to protect it. I wonder what has City Lord arranged for my Sacred Family?"

Ye Zong's eyes narrowed as he looked at Shen Hong and said, "The Sacred Family's experts will go protect the northern walls. Except, I have to ask for Brother Shen to go with me to the southern walls to hold the line."

With the demon beast horde coming, who knows what tricks Shen Hong will try. If Ye Zong let this fellow, Shen Hong, leave his sight, Ye Zong will naturally be unable to feel at ease.

"I'm willing to serve the City Lord." Shen Hong said, his eyes narrowing as he smiled. How could he not know what Ye Zong thinking about?

"Then, brother Shen, off we go."

"As you wish, City Lord!"

Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest of the group arrived at the southern walls first. In this demon beast horde, the southern walls will have the first impact and will, therefore, be the most dangerous place.

There was still five hours from the arrival of the demon beast horde. Under Nie Li's command, the one thousand Fighters were digging outside the city. Due to the fact that the demon beast horde will soon arrive, everyone is very nervous and their movements were hastened.

"What is Nie Li planning?" Lu Piao felt very curious. Due to the Fighters digging around the place, the land became very bumpy. However, these potholes are useless against those powerful Snow Wind demon beasts.

"No matter what Nie Li is planning, we'll just follow!" Du Ze picked up a shovel and constantly dug at the mud.

The guards at the top of the city walls would look below occasionally. They couldn't figure out what Nie Li and his group were planning. They can only see the two deep ravines being dug below the ground with a group of people pouring an oil-like liquid in afterwards. The ground was also dug to the point that it became uneven. The ground was filled with many small pits that were the size of a fist.

There was another group of people that were cutting down thousands of bamboos and sharpening the tips, making them into something like a spear. Thereafter, they poured something into the insides of the bamboo.

Aside from that, a group of alchemists would rush here from everywhere. They were all holding buckets of a potion-like substance.

"What are these people doing?"

"Not sure, I have absolutely no idea!"

"What kind of potion is in those buckets? Why are they pouring those potions into the pits?"

"Who knows?!"

These city guards, who were guarding the wall, were curiously discussing the actions of Nie Li and his bunch, temporarily dispersing the fear of the coming demon beast horde.

Time was ticking away as minute after minute went past, the fear within their hearts become even deeper, because they know that the demon beast horde will soon arrive. Batches of experts from various families gathered on top of the wall, giving them a little peace of mind.

The mottled walls of Glory City appeared to be dark in the night, causing the hearts of the people to become inexplicably heavy.

There was countless amounts of predecessors dying on this wall. Every single piece of stone on the city wall was drenched in their blood.

For generations, they have been constantly in battle with the demon beasts. No one knows when the terrifying demon beast horde will arrive, no one knows if this very last piece of land that they are living on will be engulfed.

The thousand Fighters below the city wall were still busy. Although they don't have much strength, their efficiency is still very high. The completed situation is still better than what Nie Li imagined and Nie Li still arranged even more fortifications.

While Nie Li was busy, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er refused to remain idle. They took up shovels and also began to dig just like the normal Fighters.

On the city wall, Ye Zong, Shen Hong and many experts arrived. Seeing the upright standing and firm Ye Zong, their hearts inexplicably felt a lot more at ease. In their hearts, Ye Zong is a god-like existence.

This person second to Lord Ye Mo, the guardian of Glory City!

At this current moment, Ye Zong, Shen Hong, Ye Xiu and the rest were all looking at the pits and holes below the city wall that were filled with all kinds of liquid substances and were feeling curious.

"What's happening?" Ye Zong asked Ye Xiu.

The corner of Ye Xiu's eyes glanced at Shen Hong, he shook his head and said, "I'm not too sure as well."

Ye Zong was the first person to finish reacting to it. All of this is probably linked to Nie Li and only Nie Li would do such weird stuff.

Shen Hong looked below and puzzledly asked, "The demon beast horde will soon arrive, so what are these idiots doing? What can these things do? They think that they'll be able to stop the great army of demon beasts with those pits? Simply ridiculous!"

Ye Zong and Ye Xiu did not refute. Since Nie Li has already done it, they can only wait and see. There's no point in arguing with Shen Hong.

At this point of time, the various Patriarchs also appeared to be more tolerant.

The Divine Family's Patriarch said while laughing, "Since the demon beast horde is coming, doing something is better than doing nothing!"

"It's a plain waste of workforce. In order to beat the demon beast horde we will still have to rely on brute force! The fist is the true way!" Shen Hong proudly said. He has always been dissatisfied with Ye Zong's actions. What's happening below should have been arranged by Nie Li; therefore, he has disdain that was beneath contempt for this matter.

A short period of silence. Aside from the shoveling sounds coming from below the city wall, no one spoke a word.

A moment later, someone broke the silence and said, "The demon beast horde is only at the millions level, we don't have to be too nervous about it! We have also withstood the tens of millions level of demon beast hordes before!"

In fact, a millions level demon beast horde can still be blocked. However, there will always be large amount of casualties in every horde. In order to repel the horde, Glory City has to pay a painful price. After the horde comes through, there would be nothing but devastation.

Five hours passed by very quickly.

The demon beast horde still not arrived yet. Everyone looked at the land far away, they were a little puzzled and were wondering what was happening.

"Could it be that the demon beast horde is not coming anymore?"

The Demon beast horde is formed by a large amount of demon beasts. They're like a tidal wave, engulfing everything they passed. The reason for the demon beast horde forming is still unknown. Perhaps it's for migration or maybe to look for prey. Their route is uncertain; therefore, who knows if they changed directions.

Everyone felt a little lucky in their hearts. After all, if the demon beast horde were to change their directions, then Glory City would be able spared from this horrifying battle.

Just when everyone was feeling a little more relaxed in their hearts, a demon beast roar could be heard coming from the valley. The roar of this demon beast sounded so mournful in the quiet night.

Hearing the demon beast roar coming from far away, everyone's faces changed.

"The demon beast horde is coming, everyone, full defense!"

"Defense!"

"People below, get back up!"

Hearing the demon beast roar, Nie Li and the rest quickly stopped their work and entered the city gate. The city gate dropped down with a boom. The originally squatting guards at both sides of the door stood up, being in full alert. Almost every time when the demon beast horde arrives, the gate would be bridged. What they are facing is flesh and blood killing intent.

Several recruits holding onto the spears in their hands were slightly trembling.

"You're afraid?" an old soldier with scars all over his face asked.

The new recruit nodded his head.

"It's fine, everything will be fine when the fight starts!" the scarred face old soldier laughed, "White blade enters, red blade comes out. At that time, there'll be nothing to be afraid of!"

Nie Li and his group quickly went up the city walls and looked into the distance. On the flat ground far away, black dot appeared one after another and quickly become more dense, turning into a thick black strip. The ground was also rumbling, like dense thunder striking it.

In the St. Ancestral Mountain lives countless amounts of Snow Wind demon beasts. When these Snow Wind demon beasts get together, they'll become a frightening demon beast horde.

The horizon of the sky is lit with grey. Looking towards the sky, the horizon couldn't be seen, only demon beasts.

These demon beasts are all roaring, charging towards Glory City.

Ye Zong and the rest have already unsheathed their swords, preparing to charge out and enter into battle. With their strength, as long as they don't encounter any demon beasts above the Black Gold rank, they can safely retreat.

Nie Li walked to Ye Xiu's side, took a glance at Shen Hong, and said in a low voice, "Lord Ye Xiu, get Lord father-in-law to not take any action first. Wait till the demon beast horde arrives at the city walls!"

"Okay." Ye Xiu nodded his head. He already has complete trust towards Nie Li; therefore, he did not ask for Nie Li's reason and passed Nie Li's message to Ye Zong.

The speed of the demon beast horde is extremely fast, it was already roughly three miles away from the city walls. There were all sorts of huge demon beasts mixed in, some were more than five meters in size and were daunting.

All the various Patriarchs unsheathed their swords respectively.

"City Lord, we should take action soon!"

In the previous battles against the demon beast horde, experts like them would go up and withstand the first impact. Only after they are exhausted would they come back to rest and let the guards on the wall to cover a wave, giving time for the experts to finish resting before going up. Doing it this way, it could efficiently use the roles of the experts.

"Wait!" Ye Zong waved his hand. Nie Li got Ye Xiu to pass the message to him to not attack just yet.

"City Lord, what are you waiting for?" Shen Hong said with a little impatience. When Ye Zong and the rest are fighting, he can find a chance and if he could get Ye Zong to die by the hands of a demon beast without any flaws, then that would be perfect.

Ye Zong shook his head and said, "Wait!"

Hearing Ye Zong's command, all the various experts held their steps. They couldn't understand what Ye Zong was preparing to do next.

Truth is, even Ye Zong doesn't know. It was Nie Li that got him to do it.

The demon beast horde was already close to the city walls. Within the demon beast horde, the majority of them are normal or Bronze rank demon beasts with a height of around two meters, which was huge in size. The amount of Silver and Gold rank was slightly less; however, their heights were usually reaching four to five meters. Within the demon beast horde, there are roughly a dozen of Black Gold rank demon beasts. Their sizes were several times that of the Silver and Gold rank demon beasts, like a huge mini mountain.

These demon beasts are mostly Snow Wind attributed demon beasts, so when they charged, a blizzard was blowing. The surrounding air seemed to be getting condensed.

Roar! Roar! Roar!

Discovering the human city wall, the demon beasts madly roared. Every one of them began to frantically bolt, charging towards Glory City.


	161. Chapter 161

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 161 – Wicked idea**

The terrifying demon beasts roars were like thunder booming, causing the city wall to tremble enough to for dust to fall.

Seeing the endless amount of demon beasts, Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest had their faces ashened.

"My goodness, with so many Snow Wind demon beasts, there'll be a lot of deaths! I don't want to turn into the stool of these Snow Wind demon beasts!" Lu Piao had a bitter face, "God, have pity on me, I'm still a virgin!"

"Good for nothing!" Xiao Xue kicked on Lu Piao's butt, "If these Snow Wind demon beasts climb up the city walls, I'll turn them into stew!"

Du Ze gave Xiao Xue a thumbs up. If even a woman like Xiao Xue is not afraid, then what can the men be afraid of? Although Lu Piao whined earlier, he still remained on the city wall. He's just someone that will have some complaints, but still have some backbone; otherwise, he wouldn't have generously died without having any second thoughts in his previous life.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun stood behind Nie Li and said nothing.

Ye Ziyun glanced at Ye Zong, who was a good distance away. As the daughter of the City Lord, she will naturally not be worse than others. When facing the demon beast horde, she will definitely not back down. This concerns the pride of the Snow Wind Family!

Glory City is waiting for them to protect it!

Xiao Ning'er was staring at Nie Li's back figure. Back in the Abyss Prison realm, she had already experienced death, so death is already mild in front of her. If the demon beast horde destroys Glory City, then she will gladly die together with Nie Li.

Nie Li looked at far away. The front line of Snow Wind demon beasts has already entered the first line of defense. When passing the sloped area, the speed of the demon beast horde had significantly slowed down. The group of demon beasts passed the sloped area very quickly, entering into the front part of the pitted area.

When these Snow Wind demon beasts stepped onto the ground, they were stepping into the pits and were being drowsed in a large amount of liquid.

When the liquid came in contact with the fur of a Snow Wind demon beast, it would immediately explode, forming a sea of flames in an instant. The demon beasts that were charging at the front line suddenly roared miserably within the sea of flames. The fire spread, immediately engulfing thousands of Snow Wind demon beasts.

What the Snow Wind demon beasts are most afraid of is flames. However, ordinary flames are absolutely impossible to cause any burns on the body of these Snow Wind demon beasts. What Nie Li poured into the pits was a red oil. Within this red oil, he added some mica materials. The moment the oil touches the skin or fur, it'll ignite. The blazing heat is not something an ordinary cold can extinguish.

With the demon beast horde advancing, the frontline of Snow Wind demon beasts were unable to stop at all. They were pushed, one after another, into the sea of flames, causing the flame to be even more intense.

In just a few moments, the corpses of these Snow Wind demon beasts stacked on top of each other, forming a huge mountain of flaming corpses.

In just an instant, several thousands of demon beasts were dead!

This scene shocked everyone present. Who could have thought that the liquid in those pits would have such frightening power? In just an instant, it blocked the demon beast's offense.

Right now, even Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and the rest were also dumbfounded for several seconds, before joy took over their expressions. They had no idea what liquid Nie Li used would be such a great weapon against the demon beasts!

"Nie Li really does have a method or two. Just this move alone can save a lot of our strength!" Ye Xiu said excitedly.

Ye Zong also had a hint of admiration flashing through his eyes, Nie Li has done a good job.

Shen Hong's face went dark, he never thought that the demon beast horde's offense would suddenly be blocked.

"Look!" one city guard yelled out in an urgent tone.

Looking far away, after the first batch of the horde was blocked, it quickly split into two and began to move around the flames.

Ye Zong's face quickly changed, "Not good, if this goes on, the demon beast horde will move towards the east and west side of the city! The guards over at those walls are rather weak."

Suddenly, two arrows, with the tips ignited, drew two arcs of light in the darkness, and landed into the deep ditches on either side. In an instant, two giant pillars of flame moved towards the other side, forming two flaming walls with the height of five to six meters and stretched for thousands of meters.

The charging speed of these snow wind demon beasts was too fast, they couldn't stop in time and charged into the flaming walls. Instantly, they issued miserable shrieks as their entire bodies were ignited by the flames, and were stumbling as they ran dozens of meters and eventually fell onto the ground with their entire bodies charred. One after another the Snow Wind demon beasts couldn't stop in time and continued to charge into the flaming walls. In an instant, another few thousand Snow Wind demon beasts died within the flames.

These Snow Wind demon beasts can only continue to proceed through the southern wall, since they were being blocked by the fire walls.

Ye Zong and the rest were simply dumbfounded as they watched this scene. Nie Li seems to have already calculated the route these Snow Wind demon beasts would take and used the intense flames to guide these Snow Wind demon beasts. The Snow Wind demon beasts don't have high intelligence, they can only avoid the flames and charge forward.

"They'll soon reach the second line of defense!" The corner of Nie Li's mouth curl into a smile, everything has been going as he had expected.

With the the two flaming walls blocking their way out, the Snow Wind demon beasts got intensely packed together. On their bodies, there were some small sparks. One of the sparks landed onto the ground.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Explosions of great intensity were suddenly heard that could harm the ears. Even the people standing on the top of the walls couldn't endure and were forced to cover their ears. The exploding sounds were simply too frightening.

The scene before them caused everyone to be even more shocked than they already were.

In a series of explosions, the demon beasts that were crowding the front were sent up into the air. Many of the Snow Wind demon beasts were shattered into bits and pieces, turning into nothing more than pieces of meat flying in the sky.

In this series of explosions, at least several tens of thousands of Snow Wind demon beasts were killed and turned into ashes, even a group of Gold rank and two Black Gold rank demon beasts were killed.

The sea of flames earlier caused Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and the rest to be surprised. And now, they were utterly shocked.

This explosion is simply too frightening! Even Black Gold rank demon beasts were shredded to pieces!

"Just what did that kid, Nie Li, use?" Ye Zong said, fear still lingering from the explosion.

At this moment, Shen Hong was even more frightened. That chain of explosions was simply too frightening. If one didn't have the proper precautions and was ambushed by it, the entire Sacred Family would probably fly into the sky!

Nie Li got the Alchemist Association to mix mica, black chips and twenty over minerals together with some herbs, to form into a liquid. This liquid is extremely unstable, the moment it comes into contact with fire, a terrifying explosion will occur. The might of the explosion can be described as devastating.

Several tens of thousands of Snow Wind demon beasts were killed without anyone fighting. This is enough for Glory City to have a lot less casualties! Furthermore, there were two Black Gold rank demon beasts that were within those explosions, which were absolute frightening existences!

These explosions were simply too frightening. The Snow Wind demon beasts at the back felt their fear rising.

However, the amount of Snow Wind demon beasts was too many. Those at the back constantly pushed the charge forward, pushing the Snow Wind demon beasts at the front.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

A series of explosions occurred, blowing another few thousand Snow Wind demon beasts apart.

The Snow Wind demon beast army continued to march forward, closing in on Glory City. Although their approaching speed is a lot slower, the sheer amount would cause fear in people.

"They're at the third line of defense now!" Nie Li estimated the distance of the Snow Wind demon beasts.

Although the army of Snow Wind demon beasts did not stop their marching, their amount was being exhausted little by little. As their numbers get exhausted, there will be that many less losses that Glory City has to face.

With the Snow Wind demon beasts only a few kilometers away from the city walls, Nie Li picked up a bamboo spear and threw it over to the place with the densest amount of Snow Wind demon beasts.

The sharpened bamboo drew an arc in the air and landed within the densely packed amount of Snow Wind demon beasts. With a boom, the bamboo exploded. The potion from within the bamboo leaked out.

Roar!

Those Snow Wind demon beasts that inhaled the potion had their eyes turn red and went insane. They were constantly biting their companions and, in an instant, turned the whole area into a mess.

Bamboo was thrown at the horde from the hands of the Fighters. Within the bamboo was a poison that would cause the Snow Wind demon beasts to go crazy. After the Snow Wind demon beasts inhale it, they will enter into a berserk mode and attack their companions.

The only downside is that under such short notification, the Alchemist Association was only able to find a small amount of materials and only made roughly five thousand bamboos filled potions.

The Snow Wind demon beasts were attacking one another, and the scene immediately entered into chaos. Every bamboo can get rid of dozens of demon beasts.

As the Snow Wind demon beasts charged forward in waves, waves of bamboo were shot up and soon another fifty to sixty thousand Snow Wind demon beasts fell to the ground.

Bursts of cheers were coming from the guards on the city wall. They never imagined that there would actually be such a method to fight against the demon beasts. There were already over hundreds of thousands of deaths on the demon beast's side before they even charged the city walls. Every single one of them were excited, and couldn't wait to get some of those to give them a try.

As for the ordinary Fighters that were throwing the bamboo, they were even more excited. Normally, they could only manage to kill one Snow Wind demon beast when few of them team up. But now, as long as they throw out a bamboo, they will be able to kill dozens of demon beasts. This is simply too easy, causing them to plunge into excitement.

At this moment, all the various Patriarchs were also discussing with one another.

"Who came up with this idea? It really gave me an eye opener!"

"Yeah, after battling demon beasts for so many years, I had no idea that we can use this method to kill them!"

"The key is those potions. Without those potions, ordinary methods would be complete useless against the Snow Wind demon beast!"

"The one that came up with this potion and this method has done an outstanding service to Glory City. If it wasn't for him, who knows how many of us would die?!" Divine Family's Patriarch sighed.

"Yeah, an outstanding service! By contributions alone, he's definitely first!" all the Patriarchs praised.

Shen Hong remained silent, without saying anything. His face was expressionless, but in his heart, he felt extremely depressed. In order to induce the demon beast horde, the Dark Guild had to spend a lot on it, could it be that their efforts will be wasted? However, it's good that there are only hundreds of thousands of Snow Wind demon beasts being killed. There is still nearly millions of demon beasts left. This demon beast horde is far from finished!

"Regarding this matter, we still have to be grateful to that kid, Nie Li. These ideas all came from him!" Ye Xiu said, smiling at the side.

"That genius Nie Li?!"

"Never think that aside from having extraordinary talent, the kid still contained quite a few wicked ideas!"

"What wicked idea? This is simply great wisdom. What I, Huyan Xiong, admires the most is smart people!" Huyan Xiong rose his thumbs up, "Killing hundreds of thousands of demon beasts without seeing our soldier's blood and blades, which one of you can achieve that?"


	162. Chapter 162

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 162 – Fierce battle**

All the Patriarchs smiled. What Huyan Xiong just said isn't wrong. Nie Li only used some potion and red oil materials, yet so many demon beasts were killed without seeing any blood and blade unsheathed from the soldiers. This alone could allow Glory City to avoid a lot of casualties.

This contribution is undeniable!

Ye Zong and Ye Xiu looked at each other and Ye Xiu smiled. Ye Zong knows that Ye Xiu purposely said this in front of all the Patriarchs, helping Nie Li to have his contributions recorded. In the future, the Patriarchs will recognise Nie Li.

Ye Zong looked towards the endless demon beast horde. Glory City has always been living under imminent crisis, having to face the attacks of the demon beast horde at any time. Who knows which day the city will be destroyed. If Nie Li is really able to guard Glory City, then marrying Yun'er to Nie Li is nothing much.

If Yun'er married Nie Li and she became the City Lord, perhaps it's the best choice.

Except, thinking about Ye Han, Ye Zong couldn't help lightly sighing. He looked towards Ye Han, who was wearing battle armour, and standing alone at the distant watchtower. His lonely figure was like a statue.

Hopefully Han'er can be more open.

Although Ye Han's talent isn't that bad, compared to the current Yun'er and Nie Li, he's a little lacking. Furthermore, he has no noteworthy contributions to Glory City, only having an unstable foundation. Nie Li's contributions were too huge, completely overshadowing Ye Han. Even if Ye Han wants to fight, he probably wouldn't be able to win.

Ye Han felt something and looked at Ye Zong's direction from the watchtower. He never imagined Nie Li to have such an endless method up his sleeve, killing hundreds of thousands of demon beasts. Among them, were two Black Gold rank.

Ye Han gradually understood why Ye Zong would place attention on Nie Li. He also heard that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array was also laid down by Nie Li. Just based on these two contributions from Nie Li alone, it'd be very hard for him to compete against him.

Ye Han's right fist clenched, his sharp nails dug into his palms. Only sharp pain would be able to ease the unwilling acceptance and resentment in his heart. The City Lord's position is just within his sights, but he's just simply unable to get it. He was seeing it getting further and further away from him.

Ye Han recalled what Shen Xiu said. If he's unable to claim the City Lord's position, then no one is allowed to claim it!

Ye Han's eyes turned scarlet red, bit his teeth and thought inwardly, 'This is what you guys have forced me to do!'

Right now, on top of the city wall.

Lu Piao, Wei Nan and bunch were unable to contain their excitement. They also used the bamboos to kill dozens of demon beasts.

Lu Piao stood on the city wall, facing the blowing cold wind and laughed, "This demon beast horde doesn't seem to be anything much!"

Seeing Lu Piao's pleased expression, Xiao Xue was just simply pissed off. Just a little earlier, he was whining and now, he's being complacent. She even thought of kicking Lu Piao down the wall.

"Don't rejoice too soon. Of this million level demon beast horde, we've only managed to destroy a tenth of them."

Du Ze was a little speechless. This is just the beginning of the demon beast horde.

Aside from Lu Piao being playful, the rest were quite serious. After all, the demon beast horde has already broken through the third line of defense. Next up, how many trump cards can they still use?

The third line of defense held on for half an hour, killing tens of thousands of Snow Wind demon beasts. However, these Snow Wind demon beasts were still marching forward.

The Snow Wind demon beasts were gradually getting closer to the city. Rumble… the city gate suddenly suffered an impact.

"Quick, pour the red oil down!"

A group of Fighters poured the buckets of red oil from behind them and then lit a spark. Boom, flames were soaring into the skies.

Below the city gate, this is the fourth line of defense!

Flames engulfed countless Snow Wind demon beasts. The area below the city wall has already turned into a sea of flames with the Snow Wind demon beasts frantically roaring. The scene was simply hellish.

The guards on the walls were fully armed, ready to enter into battle at any time. Once the fourth layer of defense is broken through, then the battle will be with white blades. At that time, they'll have no choice but to face the Snow Wind demon beasts.

"Demon beasts are charging up the walls!" an exclamation could be heard from far away.

The red oil turned into an intense flame. Although the flames were engulfing many Snow Wind demon beasts, there were still some of the more powerful Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts that managed to charge up the walls. The experts of various families also immediately charged with swords in their hands.

Roar!

The few Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts that managed to charge up the walls waved their claws around, smashing several guards to death. In that instant, blood drenched the walls.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Several figures flashed towards the Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts. All these people were at least Gold rank experts, there were even a few Black Gold ranks. They would come together to quickly kill the Gold rank demon beasts and throw their corpses down the walls.

An intense fight broke out on top of the city walls. Although there were some casualties, compared to the demon beast hordes in the past, it's much better. In the past, when the demon beast horde arrives, they would charge up the city walls in groups. Thereafter, there would be an intense fight with blades, like a meat grinder, killing many in an instant.

This time, ordinary Snow Wind demon beasts basically died in the sea of flames. Only a small amount of Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts were able to charge up the city walls. Furthermore, the Snow Wind demon beasts couldn't stand the blazing flames. With the flames blazing up into the sky, their fighting capability fell. Experts from various families on top of the city walls would constantly kill the Snow Wind demon beasts that managed to climb up.

Buckets of red oil were being poured down, and waves of flames would engulf the Snow Wind demon beasts.

The intense fight on top of the city walls continued, and Nie Li was also anxiously commanding. Although there was a lot of red oil, this situation can only be maintained for a few hours at best.

However, Nie Li already passed inscription pattern related materials to the Alchemist Association to have them start making Blood Burst Demonic Bottles. Once the red oil is finished, they'll use the Blood Burst Demonic Bottles!

Up till now, there wasn't any need for any Patriarch to take action yet, they are only responsible to stay alert.

"Immediately send some of the men back to the family, get everyone in the family to move any usable oil here. Today, daddy me will burn these Snow Wind demon beasts!" Huyan Xiong shouted. Several people from the Huyan Family immediately set off to collect red oil.

Patriarchs of various families also sent someone back to gather red oil. Even if they won't be able to have any red oil for a year, they will gladly use them to destroy these Snow Wind demon beasts! If the citizens of Glory City knew that red oil can be used to fight the Snow Wind demon beasts, they will probably contribute all the red oil in their homes without any hesitation.

Ye Zong stared into the distance, his gaze falling onto the dozens of Black Gold rank demon beasts within the Snow Wind demon beast army. These Black Gold rank demon beasts are the most dangerous existences there. The whole demon beast horde is commanded by them!

The fighting fell into an anxious state. The area below the city wall is like a huge meat grinding machine, tens of hundreds of Snow Wind demon beasts have been killed, and the top of the city wall was plunged into battle. There has already been thousands of casualties with hundreds of deaths.

However, the current situation is still acceptable for Glory City.

While Nie Li was commanding the Fighters, he suddenly felt as though he was in an empty world. The countless amounts of demon beasts below the walls wailed, their voices seemed to be getting further and further away. Countless Snow Wind demon beasts deaths were like countless souls floating in the air.

Nie Li could feel the countless amount of soul force gathering into him. All of this soul force was rushing into Nie Li's soul realm, with no intent on stopping.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Under the impact of all of this soul force, his soul realm frantically surged.

Nie Li's soul realm felt as though it was about to explode. The movement of his body became very slow. Nie Li's brows were locked tight, such an accident actually happened in such a crucial moment.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

A batch of Gold rank demon beasts charged up the city wall. Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest all merged with their demon spirits respectively and engaged in battle. Duan Jian took the lead and charged towards the place where the most Gold rank demon beasts gathered.

Suddenly, two Gold rank demon beasts charged towards Nie Li.

"Nie Li, be careful!" Xiao Ning'er suddenly realised Nie Li's strange reaction. Nie Li seems to be in a daze with his brows locked tight and looked like he was in extreme pain. She immediately charged towards Nie Li without any regards for herself.

Ye Ziyun also noticed Nie Li's strangeness. She watched Xiao Ning'er charge forward to save Nie Li as two Gold rank demon beasts pounced towards Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er. If she doesn't stop them, both Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er will definitely be in danger. Ye Ziyun immediately controlled the Snow Queen demon spirit, two storms formed in her palms and she threw them towards the two Gold rank demon beasts.

Ye Ziyun had only just stepped into 1-star Gold rank and these two demon beasts were at least 3-star Gold rank. However, Ye Ziyun did not bother about the difference that much. The two storms landed on the bodies of the two Gold rank demon beasts, causing their bodies to pause a little.

Ice wall technique!

Ye Ziyun quickly chanted while having the Snow Queen demon spirit control the water element's energy, forming a thick wall behind Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er.

Boom!

The two Gold rank demon beasts hit the ice wall. They let out a whimper and backed off.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun's face turned slightly pale with a trace of blood leaking from her mouth. With her current strength, facing two 3-star Gold rank demon beasts is still too difficult for her.

When Xiao Ning'er pushed Nie Li out of the way, she gratefully gave Ye Ziyun a glance. It was Ye Ziyun that saved her and Nie Li earlier.

Boom!

Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li heavily fell onto the ground. Xiao Ning'er also couldn't help letting out a groan. Although her cultivation had already reached Gold rank, she is a Demon Spiritualist. Therefore, her physical body isn't very powerful. After rolling out, she became pressed under Nie Li's weight.

"Ning'er, take Nie Li and leave first!" Ye Ziyun said in an anxious voice. She continued to control the Snow Queen and blocked the front of Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er.

"Ye Ziyun, you…" Xiao Ning'er looked at Ye Ziyun, feeling a slight pain in her heart. She still remembers the time when she was very young, when they used to be best friends. However, as time passed, Xiao Ning'er gradually understood the distance between them. Ye Ziyun is the daughter of the City Lord, and she is nothing. She had to face the fate of being married off to others, marrying that bastard, Shen Fei. She was filled with grief. She constantly worked hard, trying to change her fate. Thereafter, Nie Li helped her cure her illness and made her the most talented person within her family, hence she was able to get rid of that frightening chain before she was able to feel relieved. However, the only one Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun.

Fate has always been playing a joke on her, everything is for Ye Ziyun.

However, the one saving them today is Ye Ziyun.

Xiao Ning'er is still rather kindhearted, she also couldn't bear seeing anything happening to Ye Ziyun and reminded her by saying, "You be careful."

Nie Li suffered a concussion earlier on and was slowly returning. Suddenly, he felt that he's pressing into something, feeling something below him. A soft touch and a lady's fragrance got to him. He forcefully opened his eyes, it turns out to be Ning'er. They were separated by a thin layer of clothes, so he was able to vaguely feel her voluptuous body. Nie Li's consciousness become a little clearer, seeing Xiao Ning'er's anxious expression and he was slightly stunned. He suddenly recalled, earlier on, his soul realm suddenly suffered an impact. There seemed to be two Gold rank demon beasts charging towards him and it was Xiao Ning'er that saved him.

"Nie Li, you're awake? What happened to you earlier? You scared us to death!" Xiao Ning'er, seeing Nie Li wake up, felt relieved. Suddenly, feeling that Nie Li is still pressing against her, her cheeks suddenly turned red. She quickly shook Nie Li, "Quick, get up. Ziyun is still defending us from the demon beasts, and we are in a dangerous position!"

As Nie Li continued to press against her, she wanted to push Nie Li away. But she feared hurting him, and cause even more damage to the already wounded Nie Li. The skin-to-skin contact made her shy and anxious.

Nie Li did not pay attention to her reactions. So much soul force had rushed into his soul realm, causing him to suffer from the impact. His body was still a little weak.

Hearing what Xiao Ning'er just said, he quickly operated his soul force. After having so much soul force rush into his soul realm, his soul realm seemed to have expanded a little.

Nie Li figured out why. With so much demon beasts dying in the battlefield below, there would be a large amount of soul force coming out of their bodies. All of this soul force seemed to have been controlled, and entered his body. Due to because Nie Li's soul realm was unable to absorb such a large amount in such a short amount of time, is why this situation formed.

Nie Li got up with great difficulty, but his soul realm felt as though it was being shredded.

This struggle caused Nie Li to grimace in pain.

"Nie Li, how are you feeling?" Xiao Ning'er anxiously asked, quickly supporting Nie Li.

"Not good, I need to refine my soul force a little." Nie Li said. He forcefully sat cross-legged, and immediately began refining the soul force in his soul realm. Only by recovering quickly, can he once again enter into battle.

In order to prevent Nie Li from being attacked, Xiao Ning'er guarded Nie Li's side.

Although experts from various families have killed many demon beasts, the amount of Silver and Gold rank demon beasts charging up the walls was increasing, and they were entering into a bitter battle.

Ye Ziyun merged with her Snow Queen demon spirit, her body shuttling back and forth to dodge to attack of the two Gold rank demon beasts. A small blizzard turned into a sword that shot towards the two Gold rank demon beasts.

Boom! Boom!

The icicles exploded, causing only a slight pause in the movements of the two Gold rank demon beasts. The two demon beasts furiously roared, and pounced towards Ye Ziyun, causing her to be unable to dodge in time.

The Snow Wind attributed demon beast that Ye Ziyun integrated with is only 1-star Gold rank. Although it's able to surpass rank and battle, it's still unable to deal with two 3-star Gold rank demon beasts at once.

Seeing Ye Ziyun in danger, Xiao Ning'er felt anxious. Just when she was preparing to save Ye Ziyun, a Gold rank demon beast came from the side and pounced towards Nie Li. Seeing this situation, Xiao Ning'er merged with her Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, flapped her wings and shot bolts of lightning towards the Gold rank demon beast.


	163. Chapter 163

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 163 – 2-star Gold rank**

*Boom!*

A ray of light shot out. The lightning struck the Gold rank demon beast, causing fresh blood to splatter around.

The Gold rank demon beast, suffering from the heavy damage, took a few steps back and roared. It widened its mouth and charged towards Xiao Ning'er.

The power of the blizzard instantly decreased the surrounding temperature by several degrees, causing Xiao Ning'er's body to be a little stiff.

The pressure from the 5-star Gold rank Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard's bloodlust felt huge to Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er had difficulty chanting as she mobilized the surrounding soul forces. Three bolts of lightning appeared out of the thin air, shooting towards the Gold rank demon beast.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The three bolts of lightning penetrated the body of the Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard, immediately making its blood splatter around the area. The Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard painfully wailed, but its body did not stop as it continued to charge at Xiao Ning'er.

This demon beast seems to have gone crazy, not having any regards for its own life. Xiao Ning'er quickly tried to dodged the Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard's attack,but it was too fast.

*Boom!*

The Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard smash into Xiao Ning'er, causing her to suffer great injuries as she heavily flew to the floor.

The Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard raised it's claws, smashing at Nie Li.

Not good! Nie Li is in danger!

Witnessing this scene, Xiao Ning'er immediately mobilized the last of her soul force, formed it into a lightning chains and shot them towards the Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard's front paws, binding them in place.

Xiao Ning'er's heart was in an extremely anxious state. She exhausted all of her strength. This Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard is way too powerful, it's not something that she can compete against. However, Nie Li is still sitting there, cross-legged. She has no idea when Nie Li will recover, and she is no longer able to hold out anymore. Her soul force has already been exhausted, the corner of her mouth leaked out a trace of blood and even her internals has suffered great injuries.

"No matter what, I won't let you harm Nie Li." Xiao Ning'er's eyes were firm, forcefully mobilize her soul realm, exhausting whatever's left of her soul force with her strong will, and was fighting to maintain the lightning chain.

However, the lightning chain soon collapsed.

Just when the Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard's claw was about to land onto Nie Li, Nie Li suddenly open his eyes. The soul force that rushed into his Dantian has been fully absorbed into his soul realm, causing his soul realm to grow by at least a fold.

His soul force has undergone a transformation. He had finally stepped into 2-star Gold rank.

Nie Li felt the changes within his body. The power of a 2-star Gold rank caused his heart to be excited. He never thought that he would be able to absorb those deceased demon beast's soul forces and make a breakthrough.

Nie Li's right hand moved, the Scarlet Flame flying knife appeared in his hand, then shot into the sharp claws of the Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard, piercing the Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard's entire arm, then through its brain and finally out the back of its head.

Awroar!

The Snow Wind Behemoth Lizard let out a wail and heavily fell onto the ground with blood all over the floor.

After reaching 2-star Gold rank, Nie Li's control over the Scarlet Flame flying knife became much smoother. It's might is simply frightening, directly penetrating through a 5-star Gold rank demon beast!

With a wave of his right hand, the Scarlet Flame flying knife returned to his hand. Nie Li threw a glimpse into the distance, Ye Ziyun was at the brim of the wall, fighting two Gold rank demon beasts. Nie Li's body quickly underwent a transformation, merging with his Fanged Panda demon spirit, and activated Gravity Field. He then opened his mouth, and shot a black sphere and a white sphere from it.

Ye Ziyun was in the midst of a bitter battle. Suddenly, the two Gold rank demon beasts were falling down the city walls. The sudden change caused Ye Ziyun to be a little surprised. After taking a quick glance at Nie Li, she understood what's going on.

A black sphere and a white sphere exploded beside them. That frightening impact instantly engulfed the two Gold rank demon beasts.

Ye Ziyun let out a breath in relief, and slowly floated down. She gave another look into the distance, and saw Nie Li carrying the heavily wounded Xiao Ning'er, while using his soul force to treat her injuries.

The sunset was shining, covering Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er with a layer of golden light. This scene was so magnificent and beautiful in the battlefield filled with death.

What a nice pair of lovers.

Not knowing why, Ye Ziyun felt a sharp pain in her heart when she saw this scene. She continued to stare at them, eventually lost in a daze.

"Ning'er can forgo everything for you, she likes you so much, yet, what am I to you? We don't have any deep and unforgettable feelings between us. I don't have any right to snatch you away from the hands of Ning'er." Ye Ziyun's eyes became moist. She felt as though her heart was being torn. After a long time, she quietly wiped the tears from her face, "Nie Li, from today onwards, lets just be friends. Both you and Ning'er are my best friends. You must be good to her." Ye Ziyun mumbled, looking at Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er.

She began to think of her lonely self again. Perhaps, she is meant to be lonely for her whole life. As the City Lord's daughter, she bears too much responsibility on her shoulders. She has to protect Glory City with her life and it is deemed that she couldn't be like Ning'er, who is able to love someone so intensely.

In this moment, she has firmly decided to bury her feelings for Nie Li deep within her heart. However, she has no idea why, but she could feel the faint pain in her heart.

Nie Li injected his soul force into Ning'er's body, warming her damaged meridians. A moment later, Xiao Ning'er groaned as she woke up, opening her eyes with difficulty.

Xiao Ning'er's face was ash white. She took in a breath, feebly smiled and said, "Nie Li, it's good that you're fine…"

Her breathing was very feeble at the moment, her beautiful face didn't have a single trace of blood in it. Luckily, she only exhausted her soul force and wasn't in a life threatening situation.

"Don't talk, your soul force is too exhausted. You can no longer partake in the battle. I'll get Ye Ziyun to send you back. Both of you must go back to the City Lord's Mansion to recover before you do anything else," said Nie Li. Looking at the current state of Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li couldn't help feeling a little pain in his heart. Because of him, Xiao Ning'er had to exert all of her strength, however, he can't give Ning'er what she wants. Before he could repay the debt from his previous life, he now has another debt in this life. Nie Li's heart was filled with guilt as he walked over to Ye Ziyun and gave her a look.

"Leave Ning'er to me." said Ye Ziyun, supporting Xiao Ning'er. Her head was lowered, and she did not make any eye contact with Nie Li.

"I…" Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun and wanting to thank her for having no regards about herself and blocked the two Gold rank demon beasts.

"Let's talk about it later, if you have anything to say. Ning'er is not in a suitable state to remain here. I'll bring her back." Ye Ziyun interrupted, unwilling to wait for Nie Li to finish his speech. She then supported Xiao Ning'er and leaped far from the battlefield.

Nie Li was slightly stunned. He could somehow feel that Ye Ziyun's expression was a little strange. He couldn't say what was exactly wrong; however, now that the demon beasts were still charging at the city walls, there's no time to think about anything else. The Scarlet Flame in Nie Li's hand flew out.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

The demon beasts fell, one after another, by Nie Li's hand.

Taking a look at the far distance, he saw that Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er's figures were already gone.

With his cultivation reaching 2-star Gold rank there wouldn't be any problems, even if he were to leap up in rank and challenge a 5-star Gold rank demon beast. Furthermore, with a weapon like the Scarlet Flame, he can kill dozens of demon beasts in just a moment.

The Snow Wind demon beasts attacked for over thirty hours, from night to day, day to night. The City Guards were swapped, batch by batch, to take turns to fight.

One third of the million level demon beast horde was killed.

In the midst of this intense fight, a loud deafening roar was heard coming from far away. The Snow Wind demon beast army somewhat retreated to few kilometers away from the city wall before holding their position.

The Snow Wind demon beasts actually stopped their attacks?!

This is simply unbelievable! In the past, the demon beast horde would only charge forward endlessly.

Seeing the snow wind demon beasts stopping a few kilometers away, Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and the rest looked at each other, wondering why the demon beast horde suddenly stopped.

Could it be related to the roar from earlier? The roar earlier was sharp and clear, it was issued by at least a Black Gold rank demon beast. Could it be that these ordinary demon beasts heed the command of a Black Gold rank demon beast?

After a sudden thought, Ye Zong lightly gasped, "That Black Gold rank demon beast had unlocked its Spiritual Wisdom!"

Unlocked its wisdom? Ye Xiu's heart slightly trembled. He had once heard this happening in a legend. Among the demon beasts, there are some with extraordinary wisdom. Upon unlocking their Spiritual Wisdom, they would obtain intelligence that wasn't any less than a humans. However, under normal circumstances, shouldn't only a Legend rank demon beast have its Spiritual Wisdom unlocked?

Ye Zong look into the distance and sighed, "Over the years, the experts in our Glory City have been getting less and less. However, the evolution of these demon beast are getting faster and faster. Even the demon beasts surrounding Glory City have grown stronger than before!"

Hearing what Ye Zong said, Shen Hong curled his mouth. That had been determined a long time ago. If they were to bitterly guard Glory City, they'll be destroyed sooner or later. The only way to survive is to join the Dark Guild, since they are able to open ancient array. Surrendering to the Dark Guild is the only way out!

The other Patriarchs also felt a little sad, however, with those rise of the younger generations, Glory City is not without hope. Ye Zong recalled Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest.

The elders era was slowly passing away. The younger generation is currently growing up. The future is in the hands of the younger generation.

As elders, they can only try their best to create a better condition for the younger generation to grow.

No matter what, Glory City can not fall while it's in their hands!

With the the demon beast horde backing off, various Patriarchs moved a lot of the red oil to the wall. The Alchemist Association also delivered many completed bamboo spears and large amounts of Blood Burst Demonic Bottles. To fight this demon beast horde, all of Glory City has been working at high speed.

'Wonder when they will launch their next attack?' Nie Li couldn't help thinking about this question.

"What are they doing?!" someone exclaimed.

The demon beast army was mobilizing. The huge sized Snow Wind demon beasts were moving huge stones from a far away mountain. Everyone's faces changed upon seeing this scene.

"They're preparing to throw stones at Glory City!"

"Good heavens! We're doomed!"


	164. Chapter 164

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 164 – Raging Flames of Explosion  
**  
These Snow Wind demon beasts have extraordinary strength. They are able to throw boulders of a few kilograms from several meters away. If the sky becomes covered with falling stones, it'll be troublesome.

Seeing this scene, Ye Zong and the rest were showing different facial expressions. Black Gold ranks like them will be alright. Even if the huge stones come flying, they can simply destroy them. However, the amount of experts in Glory City is quite small, they can't cover the entire area. Furthermore, the walls of Glory City stretches for dozens of miles!

"What should we do?" All of the Patriarchs felt fretful and uneasy.

Shen Hong was also frightened within his heart. A demon beast that has its wisdom unlocked, what will happen now? Luckily, he's smart and has already surrendered to the Dark Guild. Once Glory City is destroyed, the Sacred Family can secretly withdraw into the Abyss Prison realm with the Dark Guild. He couldn't confirm whether the existence of the Abyss Prison realm that the Dark Guild told him about is true or not; however, he no longer has any other choice.

Ye Xiu quickly went to find Nie Li. when he found him, he asked, "Nie Li, what should we do? If they start attacking, we'll be doomed!"

"It seems like we can only use that move!" Nie Li look at Ye Xiu and asked, "Lord Ye Xiu, how many giant crossbows do we have that have a range of five thousand meters?"

"Huge crossbows? We have a lot of those, but the huge crossbows can only deal with ordinary demon beasts. They can, at most, wound a few of them. There's very little chance any of them will be to kill them. Once the range reaches two meters, the power behind the bolt will be very small!"

"We don't need any powerful offensive ones. Tie these onto those that can reach a range of five thousand meters!" Nie Li said, taking out a Blood Burst Demonic Bottle. These last few days, the Alchemist Association has been able to make tens of thousands of these, they are ready to be used.

"Does this thing have a lot of power?" After experiencing the chain of explosions, Ye Xiu no longer dared to belittle anything that Nie Li takes out.

"The power is quite adequate. One bottle is able to kill a few Silver rank Snow Wind demon beasts!" said Nie Li.

"Few?" Ye Xiu's brow twitched. This power is simply frightening. He immediately looked back at the experts of the Snow Wind Family and shouted, "Quick, bring the huge crossbows out!"

Very quickly, huge crossbows were being moved, one after another, up the walls. While the Snow Wind demon beast were still moving the huge stones, they quickly began to fill up the crossbows.

When a group of Snow Wind demon beasts entered a position of a thousand meters, and were preparing to toss those huge stones, Ye Xiu quickly pulled the trigger of one of the huge crossbows and a bolt shot out.

*Woosh!*

The bolt drew a long arc in the sky. As a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, this kind of task is considered a trifle for him. The bolt fell among the group of Snow Wind demon beasts and the Blood Burst Demonic Bottle exploded. In that instant, a fountain of blood filled the skies.

The frightening part about the Blood Burst Demonic Bottle is that after killing a few demon beasts from explosion, it can cause the blood of those demon beasts to explode as well, launching a chain of explosions. Due to the demon beasts having such a large physical size, the effects became even more obvious.

In that instant, several Snow Wind demon beasts were turned into slag, not a single part of them was left. However, these Blood Burst Demonic Bottles are absolutely harmless to Gold rank demon beasts.

Seeing this scene, everyone was shocked. These bottles were even more frightening than the earlier explosions.

If those Snow Wind demon beasts want to toss the stones, they will have to get within a thousand meter distance. However, these huge crossbows have a range of five thousand meters or even more.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Bolts of arrows flew into the sky and fell towards the Snow Wind demon beast's army. In that instant, there was a series of blood explosions.

These Snow Wind demon beasts were all enraged after being attacked. They furiously roared and charged the wall. Some Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts that weren't killed by the Blood Burst Demonic Bottle rushed up, lifted the stones and threw them towards Glory City.

As the stones flew towards Glory City, The Gold and Black Gold rank experts immediately waved their huge swords, smashing the stones and managed to destroy a lot of the huge stones in the air. However, some of them managed to fall and instantly killed many guards.

Luckily, only a small portion of the huge stones were tossed. If they didn't have the Blood Burst Demonic Bottles, it wouldn't be long before Glory City is engulfed by a sky filled with stones.

The intensity of the battle was filled with anxiety. Waves and waves of blood explosions would occur in the Snow Wind demon beast army, instantly killing tens of thousands of Snow Wind demon beasts.

After several rounds, the Snow Wind demon beasts couldn't hold on any longer and, once again, retreated few thousand meters back.

This is the first time Glory City has been able to obtain the upper hand when facing the demon beast horde. In the past, the demon beast horde would often break through the city walls and cause havoc within the streets. Countless houses would be destroyed, tens of thousands of deaths would be considered little. But in this round, only a few thousand people died. The wounded have only amounted to nearly ten thousand, this is simply an unbelievable matter.

And all of this is Nie Li's contribution. Without all those items from Nie Li, it would be hard for Glory City to hold its place.

Roar!

The Black Gold rank demon beasts among the Snow Wind demon beast horde couldn't hold themselves back anymore and madly charged towards the city walls. Their huge size caused the earth to tremble with every step.

Ordinary demon beasts couldn't get close to the city walls; therefore, they have to do it themselves.

With the height of roughly around ten to twenty meters in height, the demon beasts were like moving fortresses. A few of the Blood Burst Demonic Bottles landed onto their bodies and exploded; however, there was no damage. The speed of these Black Gold rank demon beasts, when they are madly running, is extremely fast. They reached the bottom of the city walls in an instant.

Seeing this scene, Ye Zong, Ye Xiu, Huyan Xiong and the other higher ups pulled out their large swords and entered into the battle.

Boom!

A Black Gold rank demon beast leaped into the sky, falling towards the city walls.

*Boom!*

It ripped off a huge portion of the city walls. Several city guards miserably screamed as they were thrown around. Five Black Gold rank experts quickly waved their sharp blades and charged towards the Black Gold rank demon beast.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

An intense battle broke out on the city walls.

The Black Gold rank demon beasts continued to fall from the sky and land onto the city walls. Some of them even directly entered the city.

The Black Gold rank experts of Glory City charged up. With five of them to one Black Gold rank demon beast, they instantly entered into an intense battle.

"Quick, dodge!"

Some with lower cultivation were blown away by the aura that came from the Black Gold rank demon beast, and were vomiting blood.

A few pieces of the city wall collapsed, houses within the walls were also being destroyed by the huge size of the Black Gold rank demon beasts.

These Black Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts have extremely sturdy bodies. It's as though their bodies were as crafted from metal. Even the attacks from Black Gold rank experts could only do a small amount of damage to their bodies.

"Lure them towards the City Lord's Mansion!" Ye Zong ordered, "Ye Xiu, you'll be in charge here!" afterwards, he flew away.

Shen Hong hesitated for a moment, then also flew with his sword. Although the Sacred Family is being suppressed, it has not completely gone down with the Snow Wind Family, yet. The Snow Wind Family has been unable to find an excuse to get rid of the Sacred Family after all this time; therefore, Shen Hong still has to act on the surface.

Several of the Black Gold rank demon beasts were like movable fortresses that destroyed everything in their path.

Nie Li could vaguely see that the attacks of these Black Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts were not clueless. With the Snow Wind Great Ape as the head, it was the key to all the other Snow Wind demon beasts!

Nie Li said to Lu Piao and the rest, "You guys remain here and guard the city walls!"

After speaking, Nie Li headed towards the direction of the Snow Wind Great Ape.

The Snow Wind Great Ape is extremely powerful, its strength is probably a step away from Legend rank. It continuously sent the Black Gold rank experts over on the Glory City's side flying.

Ye Zong also saw that the strength of the Snow Wind Great Ape is the strongest around. He let out a roar, merged with the Black Scaled Earth Dragon and charged at the Snow Wind Great Ape.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Two powerful forces collided together, sending leaked energy in all directions, destroyed the surrounding houses.

The Snow Wind Great Ape furiously roared as it charged towards Ye Zong. That frightening aura released from the Snow Wind Great Ape simply wanted to shred Ye Zong to pieces.

Ye Zong suddenly fell into a bitter battle.

Shen Hong also waved his sword and attacked the Snow Wind Great Ape; however, he did not use his full strength to fight it. Instead, he had a gaze filled with ill intentions to Ye Zong. If Ye Zong is killed by the Snow Wind Great Ape, it'd be perfect.

Nie Li hid in a corner and saw this scene. Immediately, his eyes shot out rays of chilling light. Shen Hong is planning to assault Ye Zong!

The huge palm of the Snow Wind Great Ape smashed into Ye Zong. Ye Zong can only go shoulder to shoulder with the Snow Wind Great Ape with his physical body's strength. Under the terrifying storm of attacks from the Snow Wind Great Ape, a trace of blood leaked out from the corner of Ye Zong's mouth. The strength of this Snow Wind Great Ape is too great!

Shen Hong leaked out a cold smile. Although Ye Zong is powerful, he is obviously not a match for the Snow Wind Great Ape. This wave of attack alone would probably be enough to make Ye Zong suffer.

If the Snow Wind Great Ape was left alone, who knows how many residents of Glory City would suffer from its hands; therefore, Ye Zong could not retreat. Shen Hong was watching this like a tiger staring at its prey, causing Ye Zong to not be cautious.

Killing the Snow Wind Great Ape is simply too difficult! Ye Zong retreated as he fought, slowly luring the Snow Wind Great Ape towards the City Lord's Mansion.

When the Snow Wind Great Ape saw the pillars at the City Lord's Mansion, it seemed to have sensed something and let out a loud roar. The Black Gold rank demon beasts that were nearing the City Lord's Mansion suddenly retreated.

Could it be that the Snow Wind Great Ape saw something?

Demon beasts with wisdom is simply too frightening!

Ye Zong let out a furious roar, and waved his sword around as he continued to try to drive the Snow Wind Great Ape towards the direction of the City Lord's Mansion. The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is, after all, immobile. Therefore, Ye Zong is also helpless.

The Snow Wind Great Ape was hit hard by Ye Zong's sword attack. Disregarding the wounds on its body, the Snow Wind Great Ape let out a furious roar and charged.

Boom!

The huge body of the Snow Wind Great Ape impacted Ye Zong's body, sending him flying back dozens of meters and spurting out a mouthful of blood.

"City Lord, are you alright?" Shen Hong tried to get close to Ye Zong.

Ye Zong's eyes flashed with a ray of fierce cold, clasping onto the sharp sword in his hand and stared at Shen Hong. Shen Hong no longer dared to approach. Although Ye Zong is wounded, he is still very powerful. Therefore, Shen Hong doesn't dare to be rash.

After the Snow Wind Great Ape banged onto Ye Zong, it went ravage, knocking down buildings as it charged at Ye Zong.

"That fella, Shen Hong, has ill intentions. If this goes on, the situation will be extremely dangerous. I have to think of a way to kill that Snow Wind Great Ape before anything else!" Nie Li, who is hidden in the darkness took out a Legend rank inscription scroll. He bit his finger and several drops of blood landed onto the Legend rank inscription scroll. A ray of fiery red light emerged from the scroll.

The red light quickly changed, turning into a huge fire ball.

Waves of heat swept throughout the city, looking as though it wanted to melt everything in its way.

"Legend rank forbidden technique, Raging Flames of Explosion!"

Nie Li lets out a low bark, with his eyes focused. The Raging Flames of Explosion drew a long arc in the air and shot towards the Snow Wind Great Ape.

The Snow Wind Great Ape was still dealing with Ye Zong. It was caught off guard by the huge fire ball coming towards its back. It immediately wanted to roll to dodge it; however, this fireball seemed to have tracking capabilities as it changed its course in midair.

Roar!

The Snow Wind Great Ape let out a furious roar, and a thick ice wall immediately formed around its body.

Boom!

A terrifying explosion. The might from the fireball's explosion caused even Black Gold ranks like Ye Zong and Shen Hong to fly several dozens of meters away.

The shockwave was already so frightening, not to mention the center of the explosion. The instant the fireball made contact, the ice wall created by the Snow Wind Great Ape was destroyed. It then hit the Snow Wind Great Ape's body without any resistance. The Snow Wind Great Ape wailed as its body flew through the air, smashing countless houses till it heavily smashed into a one story building down the street and fell down. Its entire body was charred black.

The Snow Wind Great Ape wailed incessantly. Suffering a Legend rank forbidden technique caused it to be seriously injured.

Such frightening might!

Could it be that Lord Ye Mo has returned? Shen Hong was immediately scared to the point that his entire body shivered.

Such a frightening Legend rank forbidden technique would at least require a Legend rank expert to unleash it. Luckily, he did not take any action against Ye Zong earlier; otherwise, this hidden Legend rank expert would have claimed his life!

Ye Zong held onto his chest as he slowly got up. The Legend rank forbidden technique earlier on was so terrifying that it even caused him to be scared. Looking into the darkness, he did not see anything. Only a Legend rank expert could unleash such a frightening Legend rank forbidden spell!

Could it be Lord Father? No, Lord Father has been practising Snow Wind attributed cultivation techniques. It's impossible to release such a frightening Fire Legend rank forbidden technique.

In Glory City, who else could unleash such a frightening Legend rank forbidden spell?

Ye Zong suddenly thought of a person. Could it be him? That mysterious expert?

Thinking about it here, Ye Zong felt relieved. It's highly possible that that expert lent a hand and saved him. If it is indeed that expert, then it's definitely something worth celebrating about. Because now there is another Legend rank guardian in Glory City! With Nie Li and Yun'er's relationship, if Glory City is in trouble in the future, the expert would most likely lend a hand to them as well.

Truth is, after unleashing the Legend rank forbidden spell and sending the Snow Wind Great Ape flying, Nie Li left. As long as Ye Zong is fine, Shen Hong will definitely be afraid to take any action against Ye Zong, so long as he doesn't show himself. In that way, Ye Zong will definately be safe.

Shen Hong looked at Ye Zong. His gaze wandered around, embarrassedly smiled and said, "City Lord, are you alright?"

Ye Zong gave Shen Hong a glance, smiled and said, "Thanks for the concern, Brother Shen. I'm fine."


	165. Chapter 165

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 165 – Used to it**

'The Snow Wind Great Ape is heavily injured and no longer has any strength to resist. As for the Legend rank forbidden scroll, I'll add it to the account for now!' Nie Li thought inwardly to himself after taking a glimpse of Ye Zong. Ye Zong has once again, owed him a favour.

Consider these the dowry.

Nie Li smiled and continued to where the other Black Gold rank demon beasts were. However, this time, he's not going to use the Legend rank forbidden technique inscription scrolls. These Legend rank inscription scrolls are hard to come by and he only had seven of them. Every time he uses one, he loses it. Right now, he only has six of them left. Who knows if he'll need them in the future?

Nie Li only has a flying knife that could wound a Black Gold rank. However, it's troublesome to control.

Nie Li has been hiding along the areas that were still in battle, waiting for the right chance to take action. Although the flying knife can penetrate the defence of a Black Gold rank demon beast, Black Gold rank demon beasts are not easy to handle. It won't be that easy for the attack from his flying knife to break through their defences.

Over at Ye Zong's side, the Snow Wind Great Ape had suffered a heavy injury and barely had any strength to fight. Ice thorns formed around its surroundings as it furiously stared at Ye Zong.

"Beast, you violated my Glory City, killed my people. Even if I were to fight till the last of my strength, I would've killed you." Ye Zong furiously barked. He formed a huge sword aura around the sword in his hand and slashed towards the Snow Wind Great Ape.

At this moment, Ye Zong seemed to have entered into a kind of mysterious realm. In this cut, he gathered the martial insight of his entire life.

The tyrannical aura slashed down.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

The spikes that were around the Snow Wind Great Ape easily broke apart.

The Snow Wind Great Ape furiously roared, wanting to charge at him.

Boom!

The sword's aura slashed the body of the Snow Wind Great Ape. The Snow Wind Great Ape whined as it fell onto the ground with blood splattering everywhere.

Even though the Snow Wind Great Ape was lying on the ground, Ye Zong still couldn't be sure if this violent Snow Wind Great Ape was truly dead. He immediately leaped, added another strike to the Snow Wind Great Ape's head, and caused blood to spill all over the place.

The Snow Wind Great Ape is truly dead.

Ye Zong let out a breath in relief.

Seeing the Snow Wind Great Ape on the ground and looking back at Ye Zong, Shen Hong had a complicated expression on his face. He could feel from the last attack that Ye Zong used, Ye Zong seemed to have improved even further in the martial path. His heart was filled with resentment and indignation. Such a good opportunity and he didn't take it. It'll be even more difficult now to find another chance. Especially when there seems to be a super expert in the area.

Without the Snow Wind Great Ape leading them, the other Black Gold rank demon beasts suddenly retreated in fear. Even their attacks weren't like before. The Black Gold rank demon beasts only wanted to retreat from Glory City, but they were blocked by the experts of Glory City.

Just when Ye Zong was about to leave and help deal with other Black Gold rank demon beasts, he felt something. Ye Zong split the head of the Snow Wind Great Ape open and saw a glowing demon spirit slowly rising up.

The demon spirit of Snow Wind Great Ape!

Ye Zong extended his hand out and grabbed it with his hand and stored it in his interspatial ring.

Watching this scene, Shen Hong's eyes turned red. His heart was filled with resentment and was unwilling to accept it. Not only was Ye Zong not dead, he even got such a precious demon spirit.

In this world, only one demon beast among several tens of thousands of demon beasts can have a demon spirit. High graded demon spirits are even harder to find. At the same time, the higher the demon beast's wisdom, the more powerful the demon spirit is. Among the millions of demon beasts, there is probably only one demon beast that has unlocked its wisdom.

This is the demon spirit of a Black Gold rank demon beast that has unlocked its wisdom!

No matter if it's Ye Zong or Shen Hong's current demon spirits, they weren't comparable to that Snow Wind Great Ape! Now that Ye Zong was only a step away from Legend rank, once he merges with Snow Wind Great Ape demon spirit, it might be possible for Ye Zong to cross that door and directly step into the realm of a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist.

Legend rank, a realm that countless people have yearned for!

Thoughts of snatching the Snow Wind Great Ape from Ye Zong's hands appeared in Shen Hong's mind; however, he still tossed that idea away. On one hand, his cultivation technique isn't suitable for him to integrate with a Snow Wind attributed demon beast. On another hand, he's still not Ye Zong's opponent, not to mention the hidden supreme expert.

Once Ye Zong steps into Legend rank, it'll give Shen Hong even more of a headache.

Although Shen Hong was depressed to death, he said, with respect, "Congratulations to the City Lord for obtaining a Black Gold rank demon spirit that has unlocked its wisdom."

Ye Zong gave Shen Hong a light glance. The reason why he quickly grabbed the demon spirit is because he's worried that Shen Hong might have some ideas for it. He said, "Thanks Brother Shen!"

Although it's highly possible for him to step into Legend rank with the Snow Wind Great Ape, the Snow Wind Great Ape was not killed by him; therefore, he has no intention to use the Snow Wind Great Ape for himself.

If it were someone else, they'd definitely integrate with the Snow Wind Great Ape without any hesitation; however, Ye Zong is magnanimous. Since the supreme expert saved him, returning the demon spirit of the Snow Wind Great Ape is only natural.

*Woosh!*

The Scarlet Flame flying knife flew out from Nie Li's hand, and penetrated a Black Gold rank demon beast's chest. The surrounding Black Gold rank experts immediately took the chance and killed that Black Gold rank demon beast.

As more and more Black Gold rank experts became free, they immediately headed towards the other battlegrounds and entered the fray.

Very quickly, the Black Gold rank demon beasts were being killed one after another.

After dozens of hours, the battle within Glory City gradually settled down.

As for those demon beast outside of Glory City, due to having no one to lead them and from suffering a series of attacks, they scattered in all directions.

The million level demon beast horde has finally collapsed.

Seeing the devastated Glory City, everyone couldn't help fear lingering in their hearts. The demon beast horde is simply frightening; however, the losses this round was the smallest yet. In the previous demon beast hordes, there would be several tens of thousands of people dead. In this round, the deaths only amounted in the thousands and the wounded were tens of thousands.

In everyone's hearts, they felt lucky to have survived.

"It has finally ended!"

After the continuous battle that lasted for several days, their tightened hearts could finally relax.

Nie Li stood on top of the city wall and looked towards the battlefield outside the city. They only things captured in his view were the corpses of Snow Wind demon beasts lying around, stretching endlessly. After thinking about the terrifying demon beast horde from his previous life, he didn't have any joy in his heart, but he did feel dignified.

A million level demon beast horde had already caused such a terrifying result. What would happen if a hundred million level demon beast horde showed up like it did in his previous life?

The urgency in Nie Li's heart grew stronger. His rebirth has already caused the history of Glory City to change. However, he will probably have to face that hundred million level demon beast horde sooner or later.

"Nie Li, are you alright?"

After finding Nie Li, Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest went up to him. Nie Li's sudden absence caused them to feel unease.

"I'm fine!" Nie Li smiled. Looking at their concerned eyes, he couldn't help feeling moved.

After roaming around for so many years in his previous life, if it wasn't for Nie Li having something wrong with his nerves so that he's always able to find something to keep himself entertained to get rid of his loneliness, he would have probably died with the endless emptiness. Now that he has so many people that care for him, this kind of feeling is great. Nie Li will not allow anyone to snatch those around him anymore.

"Let's go back to bitter training!" Nie Li seriously said, looking at everyone.

"En." Du Ze and the rest all nodded their heads, having serious expressions on their faces.

The demon beast horde this time gave everyone a wake-up call.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Lu Piao's face turned bitter and said, "About that, can you not include me? Even if I don't practise, my cultivation will still rise very quickly!"

"What do you think?" Xiao Xue crossed her arms and smilingly looked at Lu Piao.

Lu Piao instantly deflated.

Walking through the wreckage, the group headed towards the direction of the City Lord's Mansion. At this moment, the City Guards were all busy. Some of them were hugging a corpse, crying; some carried a corpse and quietly left. This sad scene caused Xiao Xue and the rest to have traces of tears flash across their eyes.

The walls were scattered all over the place, causing Nie Li to sigh.

In his previous life, he had returned to Glory City. At that time, Glory City was in ruins, no corpses could be found. The majority of the corpses had already been eaten by demon beasts. The once crowded place changed into that kind of state, causing even Nie Li to cry out his heart out. However, only sounds of his cries were heard in that empty Glory City.

A kind of endless loneliness and fear engulfed him.

All of this feels like a dream.

Nie Li never had imagined that he could use the Temporal Demon Spirit Book to return, giving everything a new start. Many times, Nie Li would think that everything right now is still a dream, he even had countless nightmares deep in the night; however, these surrounding friends of his gave Nie Li a sense of reality.

Seeing Nie Li's somewhat dazed expression, Du Ze concernedly asked, "Nie Li, what's wrong with you?"

Nie Li retracted his gaze, shook his head, smiled and said, "I was just thinking of a lot of things! Let's go!"

The group of people were walking in this twilight.

City Lord's Mansion.

As everyone else was bitterly training, Nie Li was called over by Ye Zong.

Ye Zong looked seriously at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, in this battle, your contributions were the largest. As representative of our Glory City, I thank you."

Ye Zong's serious attitude caused Nie Li to feel a little embarrassed. In his previous life, he had only known about Ye Zong from the mouth of Ye Ziyun. Nie Li's understanding towards Ye Zong had always stopped at the image of Ye Zong being a strict father. After having so much contact with him in this lifetime, Nie Li felt that beneath Ye Zong's cold surface, there's a sincere and selfless heart.

Nie Li's view of Ye Zong had already been changed greatly. Of course, in some matters regarding principles, Nie Li will absolutely not take a step back. Because after his rebirth, Nie Li understood what he is chasing after.

"Father-in-law, we're all the same family, you don't have to be so polite. It's something that I should be doing." Nie Li said, smiling.

Nie Li is still so infuriating. However, after being with him for so long, they seem to be getting along. Although Nie Li is a little too much with his mouth, Ye Zong gradually began to like this kid. He was already treating Nie Li like one of his own.

Ye Zong subconsciously compared Nie Li with Ye Han. Ye Han's character was not sociable, his thoughts were also deep. He could never understand what Ye Han was thinking in his heart. He would always give others a faint sense of alertness. As for Nie Li, although he does some unreliable actions, after thinking about it, everything was well planned with knowing his limits. Although Nie Li also has some deep thoughts, his character is casual. At least Ye Zong could feel that everything that Nie Li has done has been well-intentioned.

Ye Zong is the same as Ye Han, belonging to the first kind of people. Due to the similarity in their characters, Ye Zong admired Ye Han from the start. However, after the appearance of Nie Li, Ye Zong realised that he admired Nie Li's character more than Ye Han's.

Since when did that change start? Ye Zong himself has no idea when.

Ever since Nie Li first called him father-in-law, he felt furious about it. He couldn't help feeling like he wanted to beat Nie Li up. But as time passed, Ye Zong got used to being call that. Without knowing when, he accepted this title and did not feel any disgust about it anymore.

Perhaps Nie Li had this planned from the beginning, to get him used to hearing it.

"No matter what, regarding this matter, you're still the greatest contributor. This will be remembered in all our hearts." said Ye Zong. Aside from him, right now, all the other Patriarchs of the other families are well aware of Nie Li's contributions. Such a big matter cannot be done with only a few praises. He's the City Lord, and has to be impartial with his actions. However, he has no idea what to give to Nie Li as a reward.

"Right, father-in-law, those few prescriptions of the potions can not be known to the public. If it spreads to the ears of Dark Guild…"


	166. Chapter 166

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 166 – An accident**

"I'm well aware of this, I have already made the arrangements." Ye Zong said, nodding his head. How could he not understand the importance of this matter.

"Then it's all good." said Nie Li, nodding his head.

"Right, there's still another matter!" Ye Zong recalled and said, "When I was facing the Snow Wind Great Ape, a mysterious expert released a forbidden technique to save me. I'm guessing, that expert would probably be your master."

"My master?" Nie Li was stunned for a moment. He almost forgot about this matter. He nodded his head and said, "That should've been my master. Why?"

Nie Li wasn't prepared to seize the credit for this matter, so his non-existent master lucked out.

"Thank your master for me. Furthermore, I've obtained a demon spirit from the corpse of the Snow Wind Great Ape. This Snow Wind Great Ape had its wisdom unlocked, it's extremely precious as a demon spirit. Help me pass it back to your master." Ye Zong said, taking out the Snow Wind Great Ape demon spirit.

Nie Li smiled and said, "My master already told me that this Snow Wind Great Ape demon spirit is of no use to him. He has been pondering over what to send father-in-law as a gift, so consider this Snow Wind Great Ape a dowry!"

"Dowry?" Ye Zong was dumbfounded. Nie Li and Ye Ziyun have yet to even have their engagement ceremony and he's already giving a dowry? His face went dark, "Nie Li, this wouldn't be something that you came up with, right?"

Nie Li's face suddenly turned serious and solemnly said, "A day as a master, father for life. My respect for my master is something only the heavens and earth can express. Without the permission of him, how could I dare to give away something so precious?"

Ye Zong was stunned by Nie Li's expression. Could it be that this is really the dowry of that expert? Should he accept this or not? If he doesn't accept it, it'll mean that he's not giving that supreme expert any face. If he accepts it, it'd be the same as marrying his daughter off!

However, was everything that Ye Zong have accepted any less? The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, the Blood Crystals and now, adding a Snow Wind Great Ape demon spirit into the pot. This is simply an arrow that has no way of returning. It's easy to accept all of this, but hard to send them back. Ye Zong was simply tearing silently in his heart. If he were to continue to oppose this marriage, he won't even know who to show his face to anymore.

Once he integrates with the Snow Wind Great Ape, Ye Zong might be able to step into the Legend rank realm. He has to admit, this kind of temptation is too great. When Ye Zong reaches Legend rank, it won't be as dangerous when he's facing the demon beast hordes.

Accept it or not. Ye Zong struggled with the decision for a long time. Gritting his teeth, he accepted it. After accepting so much already, adding one more doesn't really matter that much.

"Cough cough. Nie Li, I've accepted this Snow Wind Great Ape. As for Yun'er, as long as she is willing, I'll have no other comment. But if she is not willing…" Ye Zong dryly coughed.

"It's all good as long as you don't disagree to it." Nie Li laughed and said, "As for Ziyun's side, I will definitely not make her feel any sadness."

Ye Zong's face heat up, but he could do nothing about it.

"I'll return first," said Nie Li, bidding farewell.

Seeing Nie Li's leaving figure, Ye Zong smiled and cross-leggedly sat down and began integrating with the Snow Wind Great Ape. Although Ye Zong's Black Scaled Earth Dragon is a demon spirit that carries a trace of dragon-tribe's blood, it still pales in comparison with the Snow Wind Great Ape. There are extremely few demon spirits that had its wisdom unlocked, even if it's a Legend rank demon spirit. As long as they have their wisdom unlocked, they can be considered a step closing to Legend rank. In the end, Ye Zong removed his Black Scaled Earth Dragon without any hesitation and chose to integrate with the Snow Wind Great Ape.

Sacred Family

All kinds of valuables were thrown onto the ground. After returning home, Shen Hong was simply going crazy and was destroying anything within reach.

Even after so many years, his cultivation continues to be beneath Ye Zong's. Although both of them have reached Black Gold rank, he is still not Ye Zong's opponent. Shen Hong has always been very unresigned about this fact. This time, when Ye Zong obtained a precious Snow Wind Great Ape demon spirit, it made him even more enraged.

Once Ye Zong integrates with the Snow Wind Great Ape, he might even be able to step into Legend rank!

"Why don't I have such a good life?!" Shen Hong was extremely furious, "Ye Zong, even though we have grown up together, your cultivation had always been stronger than mine, suppressing me in everything and even obtained the City Lord's position. You even married the once most beautiful woman in Glory City. How am I worse than you? The only reason as to why my cultivation lost out to you is because you're the direct descendent of the Snow Wind Family! On what basis should you keep all the benefits to yourself?!"

Shen Hong's was so angry, his face became twisted.

"One fine day, I will take away everything you have. Just like when I poisoned your woman, I will take everything from you!" Shen Hong's fists were cracking from his tight clench.

After a long time, Shen Hong's anger slowly settled down. The vicious in his eyes also slowly went away.

Aside from Ye Zong, Shen Hong hates one other person the most and that is Nie Li! Since Nie Li's appearance, his Sacred Family attracted the attention of the Snow Wind Family and was landed in this current position. It was slowly being pulled out of the core power of Glory City.

Originally, in just one or two more years, the Sacred Family's arrangements would've been completed. By the time the Snow Wind Family took action, they wouldn't be able to defend against them. But now, they're being monitored and are unable to do anything about it.

"Ye Zong, you think that my Sacred Family is unable to do anything? You're underestimating my Sacred Family far too much. Before long, I will let you taste the bitter fruit!" Shen Hong coldly snorted, a ray of ferociousness flashed across his eyes.

A guard hastily ran in, kneeled in front of Shen Hong and said, "Lord Patriarch, we have just received news that the City Lord, Lord Ye Zong, is gathering all the families' experts in ten days time to discuss the various methods to deal with the demon beast horde!"

"Discuss methods to deal with the demon beast horde?" Shen Hong fell deep into his thoughts. The demon beast horde just ended and him wanting to gather the experts from all the families is something that makes sense, but the Sacred Family is now in a dire state. Shen Hong fears that Ye Zong will have some plans made. In this kind of situation, if he doesn't participate in the gathering, he would become a topic among the other experts.

'It seems like this trip has to be made.' Shen Hong thought inwardly to himself. However, some preparations still needs to be made.

Inside Ye Ziyun's room.

Ye Ziyun is helping Xiao Ning'er tend to her wounds. She picked up a towel and carefully wiped her body.

The two of them were quiet and did not speak for some time. They were good friends when they were children, but gradually distanced each other as they grew older. They weren't brought back together till they met Nie Li. Because they have grown up, some things have changed, but some things have not.

"Ning'er, we haven't been speaking for quite some time." Ye Ziyun said sadly.

"Yeah." Xiao Ning'er softly replied.

Ye Ziyun's thoughts returned to their early childhood. At that time, they were innocent, leaving their laughter everywhere in the City Lord's Mansion. However, Ning'er eventually left, only leaving Ziyun to the cold and tall walls of Glory City and the endless loneliness.

She still remembered that there was once a time when she threw tantrums. Xiao Ning'er cried as she left and said, "Ye Ziyun, I hate you. You're the daughter of City Lord and I am nothing. You always live high up, never caring about my feelings."

Thereafter, Xiao Ning'er never came back to the City Lord's Mansion. Ye Ziyun was also very regretful, hating herself. She was the one that chased her best friend away. When she entered the institute, Ye Ziyun did not go to the Genius class, but to the Fighter Apprentice class, where Xiao Ning'er was.

At that time, when she met Xiao Ning'er, Xiao Ning'er had a cold expression on her face. She tried to get close to Xiao Ning'er, but was coldly shaken off.

"We are not of the same world."

This was Xiao Ning'er's reply to her.

At that time, Ye Ziyun wanted to let out a big cry. She wished that she wasn't the daughter of the City Lord, she didn't feel even a little happy being the daughter of the City Lord.

It wasn't until later, that Ye Ziyun was able to see Xiao Ning'er's smile once again. It happened whenever she was facing Nie Li, that gentle and peaceful smile. It's also at that point of time, Ye Ziyun became somewhat curious about Nie Li. How, exactly, did Nie Li lure the attention of Xiao Ning'er?

Later on, even under Nie Li's pestering, Ye Ziyun never hated Nie Li. Instead, she was getting little good impression about him. However, she wasn't like Xiao Ning'er, who was able to selfless love someone.

"Don't worry, I won't snatch him from you. I won't be someone who's indecent all day long like that fella, Nie Li!" Ye Ziyun smiled, looking at Xiao Ning'er. However, when she said those words, she couldn't help feeling bitter in her heart. Nie Li, Ning'er likes you so much, so why are you still pestering me?

"Ye Ziyun, I…" hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Xiao Ning'er wanted to say something.

Ye Ziyun lightly smiled as she shook her head and said, "Let's not discuss this, right now." as she continued to help Xiao Ning'er wipe the blood off her body.

Because of her injuries, there were traces of blood all over Xiao Ning'er's body. After wiping it all off, that smooth and delicate, jade-like skin had, once again, become crystal clear. At this moment, only her chest was slightly covered. Her curvy figure was clearly being showed.

Ye Ziyun was also only covered by a thin layer of cloth. Her delicate skin could vaguely be seen underneath. She sat on the corner of the bed with grace and elegance, having a different kind of beauty from Xiao Ning'er.

If there was someone else here, they'd definitely be shocked by their beauty and sigh at the magic of good luck.

Just when Ye Ziyun was helping Xiao Ning'er wipe the rest of her body, the door outside squeaked and opened. A figure jumped into the room, and that figure was Nie Li.

"Ziyun, Ning'er, how are you guys…" Nie Li's gaze fell onto Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er's bodies and was stunned.

When Nie Li suddenly barged in, both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were stunned. They never expected Nie Li to barge in here. With how fast he got there, they didn't even have the time to get properly dressed!

Nie Li rushed here from Ye Zong's place and was anxious about Ziyun and Ning'er's conditions. How could he think too much about it before coming in without warning? Who would have known that both of them were not properly dressed?


	167. Chapter 167

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 167 – Seen it all**

Ye Ziyun was wearing a near transparent silk over her body, like hair flowing down. The beautiful shape of her chest can be vaguely seen. The silk only covered down to her upper thigh, her slender legs were completely exposed, giving off an alluring feeling.

Xiao Ning'er, who was on the bed, exclaimed, covering her chest. However, her slender palms couldn't conceal her impressive figure, causing anyone who saw to imagine even more.

Ye Ziyun's face was cold while she stared at Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er was shy and lowered her head, a layer of red covering her face.

"Aha, it seems that I came at the wrong time, sorry about that…" said Nie Li with an embarrassed smile. He turned around and quickly left.

"Nie Li, who allowed you in here? Get out!" coldly snorted Ye Ziyun. Her anger continued to increase as she moved her right hand. She then sent an ice spear towards Nie Li.

Feeling the temperature of the room drop by a lot, Nie Li immediately slipped out and closed the door.

*Pa!*

The ice spear exploded, making a layer of frost cover the room.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's angry expression, Xiao Ning'er let out a light smile. She looked towards the direction of the door. Nie Li's heated gaze did indeed cause her to be a little shy; however, she didn't like the idea of losing. Between her and Ye Ziyun, who attracted Nie Li's attention more?

"That fella has always been doing whatever he wanted without bounds like this, he really has to be taught a lesson." Ye Ziyun said, fuming. Her face was red all the way to her neck. Not mention Xiao Ning'er's current state, even her body was only slightly covered. Although she was wearing clothes, it's nearly transparent silk. Not to mention how lit up Nie Li's thieving eyes were, she was completely seen by Nie Li.

"Nie Li mustn't have done it on purpose. It's probably because he's worried about us, that's why he charged in so anxiously." Xiao Ning'er said, pursing her lips.

"Ning'er, you have yet to be married to Nie Li and yet you're already defending him. Won't you be bullied to death by him in the future?" said Ye Ziyun, pouting with dissatisfaction.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, a trace of sadness flashed across Xiao Ning'er's eyes. Marry Nie Li? Is she really a match for Nie Li? Nie Li has such extraordinary talent, only Ye Ziyun, this heavenly blessed girl, can be a match for him. What is she? How can the Winged Dragon Family be compared to the Snow Wind Family?

Suddenly seeing Xiao Ning'er becoming silent, not knowing why, Ye Ziyun felt her heart slightly pained. Although Xiao Ning'er is icy cold and gave others the feeling of being unable to get close to her, the truth is her heart is fiery. Once she liked someone, she will become exceptionally tender and gentle. She'll be anxious to give them everything she has. She is different from Xiao Ning'er. As the daughter of the City Lord, she bears many responsibilities. She has to accomplish those first before she can think about her own feelings.

Based on this matter alone, she is not worthy of Nie Li.

In the yard, Nie Li's mind was still flashing with the earlier scene. The two beautiful ladies, together. No wonder they're considered the two most beautiful goddesses in Glory City in the future. Barging into the room this time, even if he was to be bashed up, it'd be worth it.

In his previous life, if it wasn't for Glory City being destroyed, a useless and poor kid like Nie Li would never enter into the eyes of the goddess, Ye Ziyun. After experiencing life and death in his previous life, upon rebirth, Nie Li's feelings for Ye Ziyun were absolutely unshakable.

As for Ning'er…

In his previous life, Nie Li didn't have any interaction with her. He only felt pity for her. An accident arising from many causes. Nie Li has changed Xiao Ning'er's life. He also felt confused on how he should face Ning'er's feelings.

Except, Nie Li is born open-minded. Matters that couldn't be resolved now, will be left to the future.

Nie Li sat cross-legged in the yard and continued to refine his soul force. After reaching 2-star Gold rank, Nie Li obtained more insight. Every single organism has a soul. The soul force in this word is left behind after death by various organisms. His soul realm has a strong attraction towards the surrounding soul forces. The more one enters into a battlefield kind of area, the faster their cultivating speed will be.

However, he has to be careful to prevent an accident, like what happened before, from happening again.

When it was close to evening, Ye Ziyun walked out from her room.

"Ziyun." Nie Li waved his hand, a little embarrassed as he greeted Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun had a cold face. Nie Li still thought that Ye Ziyun was mad about the earlier matter so he can only continue to smile. Seeing Ye Ziyun is nothing much, since they have already done much more in the future; however, seeing Xiao Ning'er is still his wrong.

Ye Ziyun coldly looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, you are not allowed to live in my courtyard anymore. Move out of here tonight."

"Why?" Nie Li asked, frowning his brows as he looked into Ye Ziyun's eyes. He can only see layers of frost and an unprecedented firmness within.

"Don't you feel that it's unsuitable for you to live here? I'm the direct descendant daughter of the Snow Wind Family. Having a guy like you living here, if this is made known to other families, how would they think about it?" Ye Ziyun stared at Nie Li coldly.

"You father agreed to it." Nie Li felt that Ye Ziyun's expression wasn't right, he couldn't help knitting his brows together.

"My father agreed, but that doesn't mean that I have. In the past, I was too soft and did not say it clearly to you. In the future, without my approval, you are not allowed to be here." she said in a cold voice.

"Ziyun, I was too anxious earlier and accidentally rushed in…" Nie Li still thought that Ye Ziyun was angry about the earlier matter and tried to explain himself.

"It's good that you understand, move out tonight." Ye Ziyun stared at Nie Li and said, "These last few days, I've understood. Truth is, you're not any different from Ye Han. You are not true to me, you only treating me like a tool to use to raise your position. Marrying me would be the equivalent to getting the City Lord's seat, becoming the most powerful man in Glory City. Really laughable."

"Rubbish, I don't care about the City Lord's position at all! I…" Nie Li frowned his brows for a while. Why did Ye Ziyun sudden speak of such harsh words? It's not like her at all.

"Nie Li, don't think that you are so great just because of your high talent. Ultimately, you're still a poor kid from the Heavenly Marks Family. What qualifications do you have to marry the daughter of the City Lord? Don't be naive." Ye Ziyun ruthlessly said, "We have a gap between us, something that you'll never be able to cross."

Hearing Ye Ziyun's harsh words, Nie Li felt a little angry. He doesn't understand where this was coming from. He obviously knows that Ye Ziyun isn't like this, but she won't even give him an opportunity to speak.

"You still haven't left? Do you still want to shamelessly remain here?" Ye Ziyun coldly stared at Nie Li.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's gaze, Nie Li thought of the various matters in his previous life. Indeed, if Glory City hadn't been destroyed, the members of the Snow Wind Family opposed of Nie Li and Ye Ziyun getting together. Their words were exactly the same as what Ye Ziyun just said. He's a poor kid from the Heavenly Marks Family, how is he worthy of the daughter of the City Lord?

Thinking about what was said by those Snow Wind Family's elders in his previous life, Nie Li suddenly felt a little dispirited. He did not argue with Ye Ziyun anymore, turned around, waved his hand and said, "Don't say anymore, I'll move!"

After speaking, Nie Li walked straight for the gate.

"You're not taking your stuff with you?" Ye Ziyun's voice was still cold.

"There's not much there. If there is anything, you can throw them away." Nie Li walked out of the courtyard.

Seeing Nie Li's slightly desolate back figure, Ye Ziyun continued to stand where she was for a long time. Why is she feeling such pain in her heart? It's as though something in her heart had been drained dry and was filled with helplessness and confusion. Her tears uncontrollably fell. Was she wrong?

A moment later, in Ye Ziyun's room.

Xiao Ning'er, who is now clothed, looked at Ye Ziyun as she walked in, and asked, "Ziyun, where's Nie Li?"

"He had some matters to attend to and returned to his family." said Ye Ziyun, looking away from her, "You're not fully recovered, yet. It's best if you take some elixirs and train for a little while longer."

Xiao Ning'er looked at Ye Ziyun with a puzzled expression. Ye Ziyun's expression was a little strange, her eyes were slightly swollen. The more curious thing is, why did Nie Li suddenly leave? However, she did not enquire any further. She still has that rivalry between her and Ye Ziyun; therefore, she will not give Nie Li to Ye Ziyun easily. She will quietly wait for Nie Li to make his choice. If Nie Li still chooses Ye Ziyun, she will quietly accept her fate.

Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest have all returned to their respective families. Nie Li brought Duan Jian and Nie Yu back to the Heavenly Marks Family. Seeing their clansmen still safe and sound, he felt relieved. The Heavenly Marks Family is no longer like it used to be. The Snow Wind Family and the Alchemist Association will not let any harm come to the Heavenly Marks Family. After leaving Nie Yu to her parents and have Duan Jian to remain in Heavenly Marks Family, Nie Li walked towards the Alchemist Association.

Although Ye Ziyun's words deeply hurt Nie Li, he still had some other things to do for the safety of Glory City. After all, this is the place that they are living in.

The Alchemist Association

The grand hall is exceptionally magnificent, Yang Xin was alone sitting in the chair located at the very front, studying something. She wore a red tight dress, giving her an elegant appearance, a kind of indescribable grace. That swollen chest of hers seemed to be wanting to burst through her clothes, filling her with sensuality and charm.

This woman is a charming demoness.

Raising her head, she saw Nie Li. Yang Xin's eyes flashed with surprise and smilingly said, "Little brother, why are you so free to look for sister today? I thought that you wouldn't be willing to come here anymore after staying at Ye Ziyun's gentle home!"

Nie Li doesn't dare to joke around with Yang Xin, what if he was eaten by this demoness? He lightly smiled and said, "I have some matters to speak of today."

"Oh?" Yang Xin stared at Nie Li with resentment and said, "If you have no official matters, you won't be willing to come to sister's place anymore? Speak, what is it?"

"I want Sister Yang Xin to prepare some of those potions. If possible, a few hundred thousand catty 1 of those within a year." said Nie Li.

"So much?" Yang Xin's brows frowned. In this round of million level demon beast horde, they've only used a few thousand catty of potions. Why does Nie Li want so much? She suddenly thought of something and asked, "Your meaning is that, in the coming year, Glory City will experience an even bigger demon beast horde?"


	168. Chapter 168

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 168 – Beauty is fragile**

Nie Li nodded his head. That is the hundred million level demon beast horde that they're talking about; therefore, they have to start making preparations.

Yang Xin's face turned stern and said, "Understood, I'll make arrangement to this matter."

"Then I'll take my leave first." Nie Li said, after thinking awhile, it's enough now that Yang Xin understood.

"Little brother Nie Li, you're leaving so soon? Do you still have some urgent matters?" Yang Xin said, smiling charmingly while looking at Nie Li.

"I don't have any urgent matters, at the moment." said Nie Li, shaking his head.

"Then, why don't you stay and accompany sister to have a drink?" Yang Xin pursed her lips and smiled. Seeing Nie Li's hesitant look, "Could it be that little brother Nie Li is worried that sister will eat you up?"

Coming from Ye Ziyun's place, Nie Li's mood hasn't been that good the whole trip here. He wasn't worried that Yang Xin would eat him up at all. Although Yang Xin has showed such an appearance, but within her heart, she just wanted to tease Nie Li. The reason why Yang Xin was able to sit at the position of the Alchemist Association's Director position wasn't because of her looks, but because of her methods of handling stuff. She's able to manage the entire Alchemist Association so well. In the future, there will be many things that he will need help from Yang Xin with.

"Okay then, I'll accompany big sister Yang to have a drink." Nie Li replied, after pondering awhile.

The sky darkened, Nie Li and Yang Xin were sitting on the stone table in the courtyard.

"What kind of world is beyond Glory City? Ever since birth, I, Yang Xin, have grown up within Glory City. The furthest I've gone, is to some ruins tens of miles away. Like a caged bird, this life is so boring!" Yang Xin lamented, slightly drunk.

Taking a look at Yang Xin, Nie Li's gaze shifted to the distant sky and said, "Outside Glory City, there's the St. Ancestral Mountains. The St. Ancestral Mountains stretches for thousands of miles, with two tribes still luckily surviving. Further out of the St. Ancestral Mountains, to the east, would be the Endless Desert, in the west there are barren lands, plains, Toxic Forest and a lot other places. All of those places still have people surviving. There are demon beasts everywhere in the Divine Continent. There are even dozens of continents beyond the Divine Continent. These continents are the main worlds, within the main world, there are many other subsidiary realms. Outside these worlds, there's another domain…"

Hearing the latter part, Yang Xin couldn't understand anything that Nie Li is talking about. What Main World? What subsidiary realm? What other domain? She can only guess that the world that Nie Li spoke of should be extremely huge, to the extent that she'll never be able to gaze her eyes upon in her entire life.

Yang Xin sighed at the insignificance of humans. In this vast world, they're trapped in this small Glory City and are struggling to survive.

"To the vast world, cheers…" Yang Xin rose her head and gulped the entire cup in one go. "I, Yang Xin, am an orphan. I suffered all kinds of ridicule when I was a child and slowly climbed my way up to my current position. What did I rely on? Appearance? Wrong, I relied on strength! Until now, those men who competed with me, which one of them are not convinced?"

Yang Xin is drunk. When Nie Li thought about Ye Ziyun, he couldn't help feeling dejected and then gulped the wine in his hand as well.

"For big sister Yang's strength, cheers!"

"This Director of the Alchemist Association position that I have sat on, there have been many people eyeing it, but I still sat on it firmly. But so what? I have acquaintances all over the world, but no one understands my heart!" Yang Xin bitterly smiled and drank another cup, "I have fought for my entire life, but found out that everything is so meaningless."

"Big sister Yang Xin, don't you still have me?" Nie Li laughed. He suddenly understood the loneliness of Yang Xin, in his previous life, had he not felt the same? Although he has roamed the world, the amount of people he acquainted with was simply countless; however, the closest to him, his friends, his love ones, all died.

"Haha, little brother Nie Li, having those words of yours, big sister Yang is satisfied…" Yang Xin charmingly smiled, "Big sister Yang only has one request. If the Snow Wind demon beasts do penetrate into Glory City, I want little brother Nie Li to make big sister Yang a happy and then burn my corpse. Don't let those demon beast feast on it."

"No, as long as I'm here, I won't let Glory City be destroyed by the demon beast horde!" Nie Li said, his expression turned solemn.

"Okay, sister believes in you!" Yang Xin said, nodding her head.

The two of them drank till late into the night. Nie Li told her all of his goals. He wants to become an extreme expert among the endless domains, having no one to threaten his family, friends and love ones.

In Yang Xin's room, Yang Xin placed the slightly drunk Nie Li on the bed. Watching Nie Li's sweet sleeping smile, she was lost in a daze for some time. She had indeed drank a lot, but she noticed that Nie Li had drank even more than her. She had a gifted physique and very quickly sobered up. Within the darkness, her eyes were so clear.

Yang Xin moved her body down a close distance against Nie Li's face. The ravine in her collar could be vaguely seen, extremely tempting.

While staring at Nie Li's face for a long time, Yang Xin's cheeks turned red, she actually has feelings for a teenager. She let out a sigh.

"When I was born, my king wasn't born, by the time my king was born, I was old. If big sister was ten years younger, perhaps I would be like Xiao Ning'er, chasing after you without any regards. Little brother Nie Li treats others with sincerity, you're definitely a good man. Pity that we're never meant to be together. Little brother Nie Li is destined to be the dragon that roams the nine heavens, and sister is fated to stay here till I'm old, with my appearance fading. However, to be able to get to know little brother Nie Li, I already have no regrets." Yang Xin looked at Nie Li's face, slowly leaned over and kissed his forehead. She bitterly smiled, slowly stood up and walked out.

Even if she's a strong woman, so what? She still doesn't have any man to rely on, who can understand this kind of loneliness?

Under the moonlight, her graceful posture was like a snow lotus, pure and moving.

Although Yang Xin left, the room still lingers with her fragrance.

Although Nie Li did drink a lot, he was still able to barely maintain his consciousness. Otherwise, if Yang Xin were to do anything, then it'd be too late for him to regret it. If Yang Xin was to do anything, Nie Li would absolutely reject. Seeing Yang Xin leaving, Nie Li let out a breath of relief. Although Yang Xin is charming and tempting and always teases Nie Li, she still knows her limits. Nie Li seemed to be able to understand the sadness within Yang Xin's heart. Yang Xin appears to be a strong woman from the surface, but in fact, she's a pitiful person.

Nie Li sat up, cross-legged, and dissolved the alcohol within his body before he continued to train his soul force.

The night is dark, pitch dark. Only a few places in the City Lord's Mansion was still lit up with light, there's a faint candlelight in Ye Zong's study room.

Ye Zong was reading various papers. Everyday, he has to handle reports coming in from all kinds of sources, including the surrounding demon beast's behaviour and the movements of the Dark Guild.

Feeling slightly tired, Ye Zong stood up. He slightly condensed his soul force and instantly, the physical fatigue in his body became alleviated by a lot. He looked at the direction of Ye Ziyun's courtyard, recalling of the situation where he spanked Nie Li previously at the Tai Yi Killing Array, he couldn't help leaking a smile on his face.

Once upon a time, the moment Ye Zong think about Nie Li, he would clench his teeth in anger. But now, after his impression of Nie Li changed, whenever he thinks of Nie Li, it changed to a different mood.

Just when Ye Zong was preparing to continue reading the reports, a man walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Ye Zong took a glance at the door, he could already feel Ye Han's aura.

"Lord Father!" Ye Han walked into the room and cupped his hands towards Ye Zong.

"Han'er, why have you come?" Ye Zong said, smiling.

"I want to have a chat with Lord Father." said Ye Han, after pondering awhile.

"Okay." Ye Zong nodded his head.

"These last few days, I've noticed that there are lots of strangers living at Ye Ziyun's courtyard and felt a little puzzled about it, so I was wondering if I should talk about it," Ye Han lowered his head, his gaze was uncertain and did not face Ye Zong.

"It should be Nie Li and his friends. They are classmates of Ziyun and are just living at Ziyun's yard at the moment." said Ye Zong. How could he not see that Ye Han still has intentions for Ye Ziyun. Except, the two of them have too large of an age gap between them, not to mention their relation is that of brother and sister. They're absolutely not a match for each other.

Observing now, if Ye Han is compared with Nie Li, Ye Zong would be more willing to marry Yun'er to Nie Li. Because Ye Han's motives are too deep, letting Ye Zong to feel a trace of unease.

"Lord Father, I understand. All along, Lord Father has been nurturing and teaching me, wanting to pass the City Lord's position to me. And I am lacking in talent, unable to meet Lord Father's expectations. In the past, when I was living in the streets, it was Lord Father that brought me to City Lord's Mansion. I only wanted to repay Lord Father's grace, I never had any expectations for the City Lord's position…" Ye Han suddenly knelt down with tears all over his face.

Ye Zong, seeing this situation, immediately said to Ye Han, "Han'er, I understand you. Your talent is extraordinary, you'll definitely surpass me in your lifetime. However, there are many things that won't go as you or me had wished. I only hope that you're able to let it go…"

"I understand. Recently, Ziyun's cultivation has soared leaps and bounds, exhibiting extraordinary talent and has already far surpassed me." Ye Han interrupted, his hoarse voice was trembling, "Having Ziyun in the position of City Lord, it's natural. Except, you have always been telling me to bitterly train to become a good City Lord, and I have always heeded your words and worked hard, not slacking in the slightest. And now, you tell me that everything isn't your decision. Have you considered my feelings? That kind of spirit with all hope lost?"

"Han'er, I'm sorry!" Ye Zong said, apologetically.

"From the moment I saw Ziyun, I told myself that I must marry her as my wife. However, you have never recognized me in your heart, you have been looking down on me in your heart, right? You feel that I'm only a homeless child, I'm not worthy of your Snow Wind Family! I have been looking forward to one day being up in the City Lord's position, able to marry Ziyun. And now, you tell me that I'm not suitable to become the City Lord!"

"It was you who deprived me of my dreams, and now, I have become an empty shell. I have nothing!" Ye Han said in daze.

"Han'er!" Ye Zong felt extremely guilty. Ever since he came in contact with Nie Li, he has understood that the belief that he has was wrong. He should give more concern for Yun'er and Ye Han, and not constantly force them to reach his expectations. He took a step forward and hugged Ye Han, "Han'er, I understand all the grievances in your heart, it's my mistake. I shouldn't have put such a heavy responsibility onto your shoulders, forcing you to meet my expectations. You should have a better life, and not what I've forced upon you."

Just when Ye Zong was holding onto Ye Han, Ye Han's eyes flashed with a ray of chill, his expression suddenly turned ferocious.


	169. Chapter 169

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 169 – Draconic Tongue Herb**

A dagger suddenly appeared in Ye Han's right hand and fiercely pierced Ye Zong's back. In that instant, fresh blood splattered out.

Ye Zong was suddenly assaulted by Ye Han, feeling a toxin heading straight for his heart. His heart was suddenly replaced with anger and gave Ye Han a palm strike, making him fly out. He staggered for a few steps to firm himself and his eyes were filled with rage as he stared at Ye Han, "You…you wretch!"

After Ye Han fell onto the ground, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He stared at Ye Zong and said using a crazy tone, "Lord Father, this is what you've forced me to do. Right now, I have nothing else, no road to walk upon; therefore, I have no other choice but to do this!"

"Why?" Ye Zong tried to gather a trace of soul force, but realised that his soul force collapsed, it couldn't be gathered. His face changed. He's unable to refine the poison on the dagger at all!

Originally, with Ye Zong's strength, even if he were to be assassinated, he wouldn't be wounded by someone who's only a Gold rank. However, Ye Han is one of the closest people to him, he wasn't prepared at all. Who would have thought that Ye Han would take such a risk out of desperation.

"Why? Haha, laughable. Don't you understand? By killing you, I will be able to get the seat of the City Lord!" Ye Han crazily laughed, the fresh blood at the corner of his mouth made him look even more ferocious.

"Even by killing me, you won't be able to sit in the City Lord's position!" Ye Zong said solemnly.

"That's not your final say. A few days later, there wild be news of you being killed by people from the Dark Guild. And I, fought with the assassin and killed him. The real culprit that assassinated Lord Father is Nie Li! Not long after that, the Dark Guild will launch an attack against the Snow Wind Family. At that time, the Snow Wind Family will be scattered, no longer having any qualifications to control Glory City. And I, under the support of the Sacred Family, will attain the City Lord's position!" Ye Han crazily laughed, "Lord Father, if you had just given me the City Lord's position, all of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Wretch, you actually collude with the Dark Guild?!" Ye Zong gasped for a mouthful of breath. The toxin had already quickly spread over his whole body. He fought off the poison until now with his soul realm, he never thought that the poison would be so tyrannical.

"So what? Following Dark Guild has more of a future than following you! You only wanted me to become a puppet City Lord!"

"Then the Dark Guild is not?"

"Haha, by becoming your puppet City Lord, I would have to think of ways to please you everyday, bend to a task and spare no effort unto my dying day. Ye Zong, don't you feel that you're tired of living? But becoming the puppet City Lord of the Dark Guild, I can do what I want, anything I want, how joyful would that be?!" Ye Han madly laughed.

Ye Zong was filled with regret. He never thought that after so many years of hard work in nurturing Ye Han, he was actually nurturing a tiger and invited calamity. Perhaps it can be considered a punishment for him.

"Ye Han, your treacherous scheme will never succeed!" Ye Zong coldly stared at Ye Han, gathering the last of his soul force.

"Whether it succeeds or not, Lord Father, you will not be able to see it. Thank you, Lord Father, for the years of bringing me up. Next, I'll send Lord Father on your way!" Ye Han walked closer to Ye Zong step by step. The reason why he talked so much with Ye Zong was to wait for the poison to slowly take effect!

Seeing Ye Zong struggling to support himself, Ye Han smiled, "Don't bother struggling. The poison that I've used is the Draconic Tongue Herb. This type of poison can can claim a person's life in half an hour and will have an even stronger effect with those from the dragon tribe. Lord Father has integrated with the Black Scaled Earth Dragon demon spirit. At best, you only have a quarter of an hour of time left and you will die with your seven holes bleeding 1. Right now, I'm afraid that Lord Father can't even gather a trace of soul force anymore, right?"

Ye Han moved closer to Ye Zong, raising the dagger and then mercilessly leaped towards him.

Ye Zong let out a furious roar, his body hastily undergo a transformation and turned into a Snow Wind Great Ape, throwing a palm towards Ye Han.

Ye Han never expected Ye Zong to still have the energy to fight, he was shocked in his heart and quickly merged with his Golden Horned Land Dragon.

Boom!

Both fists collided, a majestic aura blew out to the surrounding area. Ye Han's body couldn't help fly out and heavily smashed into the wall of the study room. The entire wall was smashed through, Ye Han flew dozens of meters out before stopping.

Ye Han's eyes showed traces of deep fear. After an exchange of fists, he has suffered heavily injuries, however, he did not care about his current heavy injuries. He was fixedly staring at Ye Zong, who was at the center of the study room.

"Why is it the Snow Wind Great Ape and not the Black Scaled Earth Dragon?!" Ye Han furiously roared, unresigned to believe what he's seeing. He never thought that Ye Zong would integrate with the Snow Wind Great Ape so quickly and abandon his original Black Scaled Earth Dragon. If it was the Black Scaled Earth Dragon, the toxins of the Draconic Tongue Herb would have already caused him to lose his strength. However, Ye Zong had integrated with the Snow Wind Great Ape, which caused the toxins to slow down a little and caused such a scene.

The plan was flawless, but the results were totally unexpected. Who would have thought that Ye Zong would abandon the Black Scaled Earth Dragon that he has been using for so long and integrate with a Snow Wind Great Ape?

The huge commotion from the study room caused the City Lord's Mansion to light up and become riled.

"Assassin!"

"Capture the assassin!" Experts of the City Lord's Mansion rushed to the study room.

Ye Han's face went dull. It's impossible to find another chance to kill Ye Zong. He turned around and quickly ran, frantically running towards the darkness.

The guards that rushed over asked, "Young master, where are you going?"

"Go and protect my father quick, I'll go chase after the assassin!" Ye Han shouted and quickly ran.

In the study room

Ye Xiu quickly rushed over, after seeing Ye Zong, he immediately went anxious. He held onto the shaking Ye Zong and urgently asked, "City Lord, how are you?"

"It's Ye Han, that wretch. He colluded with the Dark Guild. I've been struck with the poison of the Draconic Tongue Herb, my time isn't much. Quick, get Ziyun and Nie Li over here!" Ye Zong breathed, coughing a few mouthfuls of blood.

Draconic Tongue Herb? After listening to Ye Zong's words, Ye Xiu immediately became anxious. There's no cure to the poison of the Draconic Tongue Herb. He's afraid that Ye Zong won't be able to hold out for an hour, or even half an hour before it claims his life.

"Quick, get little miss and Nie Li!" Ye Xiu said towards the rushing guards. His heart was in a haze. He never thought that it would be Ye Han, that wretch. It's all his fault for being unable to expose Ye Han's vicious heart. Ye Xiu felt extreme remorse.

Very quickly, Ye Ziyun rushed in. After seeing the scene before her, she was slightly stunned.

Ye Ziyun rushed to Ye Zong's side, held onto Ye Zong and cried, "Father!"

Ye Zong patted Ye Ziyun's shoulders. He never thought that he would be assassinated by Ye Han. If he were to die, Ye Ziyun would be left alone. Thinking about it, Ye Zong couldn't help feeling pain in his heart. Remorse filled him for not keeping his daughter company more often in the past.

Ye Zong look at Ye Xiu and feebly asked, "Where's Nie Li?"

"Nie Li seems to have gone to the Alchemist Association, I've already sent some people to get him." Ye Xiu said.

After nearly half an hour, Nie Li hastily rushed in.

Making eye contact with Ye Ziyun, both of their expression were stunned for a while but did not say anything.

"What's wrong with father-in-law?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye Xiu.

"It's that traitor, Ye Han. He poisoned Lord Ye Zong with the Draconic Tongue Herb." Ye Xiu's face showed indescribable grief. After being poisoned by the Draconic Tongue Herb, it's basically a death sentence.

"Oh, the Draconic Tongue Herb." Nie Li was rather calm. He never thought that it would be Ye Han. That brat really is a revolting fella. No wonder Ye Ziyun refused to mention him in his previous life, it turns out that there's something wrong with Ye Han. As long as they are a revolting person, no matter what the reason may be, they will always end up being a traitor.

Ye Ziyun's tears fell from her white and delicate cheeks. Although Ye Zong has always been strict with her, in her heart, he is still the person she respects the most. She could only see her father once after a long, long time. She never thought that the next time they meet, it would be their final farewell. She recalled the moment when her mother died. Is her father going to be like her mother? Leaving her for eternity?

"Yun'er!" Ye Zong coughed a few mouthfuls of blood and feebly said, "In my lifetime, the two people that I owed the most to, is your mother and you. I'm sorry, for not being able to do my duty as a father, for not taking good care of you." He then raised his head, looking at Nie Li and spoke in a pleading voice, "Nie Li, I, Ye Zong, have never begged anyone in my entire life. I only beg you that from now on, you are able to take good care of Yun'er!"

Hearing these words, Nie Li felt a little sour in his heart, he sighed and said, "Father-in-law, only when you are facing death, are you able to realise what is truly important. As to your request, I can promise you that I will take good care of Yun'er. You have to be good to her in the future as well, and accompany her more in the future!"

Looking at Ye Ziyun's crying face, Ye Zong sighed, shaking his head and dejectedly said, "Since I have been poisoned by the Draconic Tongue Herb, I can only live for half an hour at most. I'm afraid that I no longer have the chance to do so."

His vision was gradually getting worse, already turning a little blurry. He would very much like to have a close look at his daughter's face.

He grabbed onto Ye Ziyun's hand as though he was dearly grabbing onto his life, his voice trembling a little, "Yun'er, I wish I could see your wedding, your child and your blessed life. But, I'm afraid that I will no longer able to see it anymore!"

A guy like Ye Zong, even when facing death, he wouldn't be afraid. But today, he felt afraid. The way to death, is an eternal darkness.

"Father, no! Please, don't die! Yun'er still doesn't want to be separated from you, yet." Ye Ziyun cried out, grabbing Ye Zong's clothes and shaking with all her strength.

Looking at Ye Zong and Ye Ziyun, Nie Li recalled something from his previous life. He was once in the same situation, grabbing his father's hand as his father slowly closed his eyes, tears uncontrollably flowing down his face. He wiped the tears on his face and grinned, "What death? How unauspicious. Being poisoned by the Draconic Tongue Herb only makes it look like death!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Xiu and Ye Ziyun were stunned.

"You can save the City Lord?" Ye Xiu's eyes flashed with a ray of hope.

"Nie Li, you can save my father? I beg you, please, save him! I'll agree to whatever you ask of me, as long as you can save my father!" Ye Ziyun said, crying.

Ye Ziyun's saddened look caused Nie Li's heart to be filled with pity. The unpleasant incident that happened earlier in the afternoon was gone. He wiped the tears on Ye Ziyun's face and calmly smiled, "Rest assured, it's just the poison from a Draconic Tongue Herb, he won't die. He's my father-in-law, he has to witness our marriage. Even if he wants to die early, I will not allow it!"

After speaking, Nie Li gathered a small amount of soul force to his finger and place it on Ye Zong's chest, slowly pressing in, "Although the toxicity of Draconic Tongue Herb is strong, it will not result in death. It will only make the person's entire body paralyzed and head into cardiac arrest, giving others a state of living death. As a Black Gold rank expert, as long as it does not exceed ten days, he will be saved!"


	170. Chapter 170

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 170 – Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion**

Nie Li circulated his soul force. He's using the Dao Yin Technique to slowly guide the poison in Ye Zong's heart out. Starting from the heart, he slowly presses as he moves the poison to one of the fingers on the left hand. Nie Li then used a needle to prick the finger and saw a small puddle of black blood leaking from the wounds.

Seeing this scene, both Ye Ziyun and Ye Xiu were stunned.

Just what kind of magic is this? Ye Xiu was speechless. Is Nie Li really able to force the poison out of Lord Ye Zong's body? Does Lord Ye Zong really have hope of being saved? Thinking about it, Ye Xiu couldn't help feeling joy. Nie Li has really given him a huge surprise.

Nie Li continued to use the Dao Yin Technique for several hours, removing the poison from the Draconic Tongue Herb little by little from Ye Zong's body.

Even though Nie Li's cultivation has reached Gold rank, after continuously using the Dao Yin Technique for so long, even he was out of breath from exhaustion; however, the effect of the technique is still quite obvious. Although Ye Zong has yet to awaken, his breathing and heart rate were very stable.

Seeing Nie Li's exhausted look, Ye Ziyun hastily got a pail of water and squeezed the towel dry and wiped the sweat off Nie Li's face. She's filled with gratitude for what Nie Li's doing. It was Nie Li that pulled Ye Zong back from the death's gates. If not for him, she would have lost her father forever.

Earlier that day, she had used words to hurt Nie Li, yet Nie Li is still selflessly helping her. Ye Ziyun raised her head and looked at Nie Li. While looking at his focused expression, her thoughts began to drift into the distance. She originally thought that she would be able to give Nie Li to Xiao Ning'er. But now, her heart has fallen into a deep contradiction and was struggling.

Without knowing when, Nie Li had stepped into her world, becoming an indispensable and irreplaceable person. If there was no Nie Li, her father would most likely leave her.

Knowing that Ye Zong will be fine, Ye Xiu immediately dispatched some people to look for Ye Han. Ye Han assassinating Ye Zong has deeply enraged him. He vowed to tear Ye Han into ten thousand pieces.

"Hooo," after a long while, Nie Li let out a breath. Ye Zong is going to be fine. He looked over and saw Ye Ziyun by his side. She is currently supporting her chin with her hands, quietly staring at him. That gentle and quiet appearance of hers caused Nie Li's heart to move.

When Nie Li turned around, Ye Ziyun felt as though she got exposed and her face flushed red.

Nie Li lightly chuckled, "Your father is fine, now. He'll wake up soon!"

"Thank you, Nie Li." Ye Ziyun's eyes were moist with tears, "If it wasn't for you, I have no idea what I'd do!"

"As long as it's for you, you don't have to consider these matters!"

Nie Li recalled something from his previous life. It was the scene of Ye Ziyun blocking the demon beast's attack for him. He sighed in his heart, what he owes the Ye Ziyun from his previous life, he won't be able to repay it all in this life. For Ye Ziyun, even if it means death, Nie Li will not frown for even a moment. As for the quarrel that the afternoon, Nie Li did not even put it in his heart.

Ye Ziyun lowered her head, nibbled on her lips and said, "Nie Li, I'm sorry about the matter from this afternoon. For you, it's a simple matter of extending your hand out; but for me, you've saved my father. No matter what you want me to do, I will agree to it."

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li's heart fluttered. It instantly got him to remember those scenes from his previous life. This girl, Ye Ziyun, is getting more and more charming.

Ye Ziyun's face turned slightly red as she moved her face close to Nie Li's and gave him a kiss on his face. Instantly, her face turned crimson.

Nie Li was slightly stunned for a moment and couldn't help smiling. He gently took Ye Ziyun in his arms. She meekly leaned into his chest, and felt his heart thumping. The current her felt exceptionally secure. Nie Li's broad chest gave her a feeling that she can rely on him.

Although she still feels guilty for Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun made a decision.

Quietly, time passed by. Nie Li was also experiencing this wonderful moment.

In his previous life, the loneliness that penetrated to the bone marrow had instantly obtained comfort.

Ye Ziyun's maiden fragrance was refreshing to the mind. Nie Li gently stroke Ye Ziyun's back, feeling that smooth and delicate skin. He could feel her undulating heart beat and her somewhat irregular breath, this is indeed not a dream. I have really returned, Ziyun is by my side, standing so close.

A moment later, Ye Zong opened his eyes. Seeing the scene in front of him, he immediately sat up and slapped Nie Li's head.

Suddenly being attacked, Nie Li let out a cry in pain and furiously said, "Hey, why are you hitting me?"

"You still dare to speak?! I have yet to die and yet you dare to bully my daughter in front of me!" Ye Zong's face turned black as he tugged Nie Li's ear.

"Hey, Ye Zong, you're undiscriminating and ungrateful. It was me that saved you and yet you still hit me!" Nie Li said, depressingly.

"You deserve a beating for bullying my daughter!" Ye Zong coldly snorted.

"Hey, which eyes of yours has seen me bullying her?" Nie Li looked at Ye Zong with indignation.

"Then where have you been placing your hand?" Ye Zong snorted and picked up a nearby pillow, "You dared to bully my daughter, see if I don't beat you to death!"

While watching Ye Zong and Nie Li's quarreling scene, without knowing why, Ye Ziyun felt her heart filled with warmth. She covered her mouth and giggled. The white silk dress that she wore made her even more charming when she smiled.

That tender and lovely appearance made Nie Li dumbfounded.

"You're still looking?!" Ye Zong threw the pillow at Nie Li.

Nie Li jumped and furiously stared at Ye Zong, "Ye Zong, you're unreasonable! You're not even letting me look at her, how is there any justice to that?!"

"Hmph hmph, in the City Lord's Mansion, I am justice!" Ye Zong said, proudly.

"You… Ziyun, let's go. Let's not bother with this old rogue!" Nie Li said, looking at Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun gave Nie Li a peaceful smile and said, "Nie Li, my father has yet to fully recover. I want to remain here and look after him."

Nie Li can only depressingly sit in a nearby chair.

Seeing Nie Li's face, the corner of Ye Zong's mouth leaked an unnoticeable smile. His hand was slightly clenched. At that time, he thought that he had already died. The light before his eyes had slowly disappeared, and he could only hear Ziyun's cries. He tried very hard and struggled, wishing to come back. He wanted to open his eyes, but no matter what, he couldn't open them. He's worried about Yun'er. Once he's gone, Yun'er will really be all alone. He prayed in his heart, even if it's for a day, he only wanted to take a good look at Yun'er again. However, he was helpless, slowly submerging into the terrifying darkness.

His heart has always been worried for her.

Then, all of a sudden, as though the gods have answered his prayers, strength finally returned to his body. He gradually came back. When he woke up, he secretly wiped the tears that came at the corner of his eyes. He knows that it was Nie Li that saved him.

However, when Ye Zong wanted to shout loudly to vent out his joy, he saw Nie Li gently hugging Ye Ziyun. He suddenly felt the dependance of family. That kind of quiet, even he couldn't bear to disrupt it. The reason why he smacked Nie Li was just to express the joy in his heart.

Ye Zong has also gradually liked the company of Nie Li. There were very few people that would contradict him like has Nie Li done. Those kinds of actions made him feel close to him.

"Now you know what human relations are like. It's a surprise that you've been the City Lord for so many years, you don't even have an eye for people. You brought up a wolf and nearly lost your life." Nie Li pouted.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Zong's expression dimmed down. Ye Han is the unhealable wound in his heart.

"Nie Li, my father is already very saddened by it." Ye Ziyun's gaze was filled with pleading as she looked at Nie Li.

Ye Zong recovered his calm demeanor. Afterall, he is the City Lord. Sometimes, he has to place his personal emotions aside. He solemnly said, "Ye Han has colluded with the Dark Guild and betrayed Glory City. It's intolerable in both heaven and earth. He's someone that has to be executed by everyone. In the future, no matter who sees him, he must be executed without any trial!" Although he felt pain in his heart, he still said it without hesitation.

Nie Li couldn't help sighing. After this incident, Ye Han has no choice but to leave Glory City. In the future, he can only keep an eye out and be wary of Ye Han.

"Ye Han knows the City Lord's Mansion like the back of his hand. Instead of leaving, he might be lurking somewhere. The two of you need to be careful. Yun'er, bring Nie Li to the Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion and choose something for protection," said Ye Zong.

"Father, your body…" Ye Ziyun said, concerned.

"I am fine, the poison from the Draconic Tongue Herb has already been removed." Ye Zong said, shaking his head.

Ye Zong's room has six Black Gold rank experts guarding around it, his safety isn't a problem.

The Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion, Nie Li couldn't help looking forward to it. The things in the Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion isn't something that the Treasury of the Heavenly Marks Family can compete against.

After thinking awhile, Ye Ziyun said, "Let's go, Nie Li, I'll take you there."

In this matter, thanks to Nie Li, her father was able to ride through the danger. Ye Ziyun understood her father's meaning. Because Nie Li has such vast knowledge, he might be able to discover something in the Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion. They are being wasted while they are left in the treasury.

While watching Ye Ziyun and Nie Li leave together, Ye Zong stared at their back figures. After a long while, he let out a long sigh. Both of his eyes stared at the ceiling. No matter what, Ye Han is still someone that he brought up himself. Ye Han's betrayal has left a deep wound in his heart. This kind of pain isn't something an ordinary person could understand.

Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion, revisiting an old memory.

When Nie Li came here in previous life, the place was only an empty space, a place of ruin.

But now, it's a hall with a circumference of a few meters. All kinds of treasures filled the place. The luster of treasure was dazzling, there's probably over tens of thousands of treasures here.

Ye Ziyun walked to the front, turned her head back and said to Nie Li, "This is one of the eighteen Treasuries of the City Lord's Mansion. The items here are the most precious treasures that have been passed down since ancient times."

When the Age of Darkness arrived, countless amounts of people fled to the City Lord's Mansion. What they brought with them were treasures from all over the Divine Continent. Among them, there are many items that have been passed down since ancient times, which have ended up in the Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion.


	171. Chapter 171

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 171 – Space-Time Demon Beast?**

As Nie Li walked in he quickly looked around. He was quite surprised, he never imagined that the Treasury of the City Lord's Mansion collected so many ancient items.

"I can casually take them?" asked Nie Li, lightly smiling while looking at Ye Ziyun.

"En." Ye Ziyun nodded her head. Nie Li saved her father, this kind of grace isn't something that can be repaid with only a few items. Not to mention taking a few items, Ye Ziyun decided that she will agree to whatever Nie Li requests of her without hesitation.

"Then, I'll casually take what I like."

Nie Li stretched his waist, and his eyes fell upon some stones that were among the treasures. He extended his hand and looked them over.

When Nie Li grabbed a few of the ordinary looking stones from among the shining treasures, Ye Ziyun curiously asked, "What is that?"

"This is a Divine Guardian Rock. It's said to have been produced in a mine that's at the northern end of the Divine Continent, it's currently being occupied by demon beasts. Inscription Masters would place an inscription pattern on the rock the moment they obtains it. Once it's powered by someone's soul force, it'll be able to form a small barrier. Take this Divine Guardian Rock, for example. It has a Black Gold rank inscription pattern placed on it, allowing it to withstand two attacks from a Black Gold rank expert. However, the inscription pattern is worn, it needs to be repaired." Nie Li unceremoniously grabbed the six Divine Guardian Rocks, soaked them in demon beast blood and repaired the inscription patterns. Thereafter, he placed three of the repaired rocks in Ye Ziyun's hands and stored the other three.

"This…" Ye Ziyun looked at the three Divine Guardian Rocks in her palm, "Such precious items…"

"It belongs to your family, anyway, so why are you holding back when I'm not?" Nie Li laughed, as he continued to look around.

Ye Ziyun's cheeks turned slightly red as she stored the three Divine Guardian Rocks.

Nie Li continued to walk around the treasury and came to a treasure mountain. How can he return empty-handed? He's wondering if there are any Legend rank forbidden technique inscription scrolls around here? If there is any, he will definitely take them without reservation. Right now, his current strength far from satisfactory, but with these treasures, he will have more life insurance.

If anything good caught his eyes, especially those that can be utilized during battle, Nie Li will throw them into his interspatial ring without any hesitation, or into Ye Ziyun's interspatial ring after telling her their usage.

After a while, Nie Li took hundreds of varieties of strange treasures, like a pilfering bandit.

If Ye Zong saw this scene, he'd probably have a heart attack. Nie Li is treating this place like it's his own home.

"Pity, there isn't anything that really caught my eye, this treasury is lacking a little!" Nie Li said, a little disappointed.

When Ye Ziyun heard this, she didn't know what to say. Nothing caught his eye, yet Nie Li still took few hundred items!?

Nie Li found fifteen inscription scrolls that have Legend rank forbidden techniques on them. Unfortunately, they're not very well preserved. Ten of them were ruined, but the remaining five were repairable. After Nie Li repaired the five inscription scrolls, he gave three to Ye Ziyun and stored the remaining two.

Nie Li stretched his waist. Almost everything that he can get his eyes on, has been taken. With so many treasures by his side, he felt more at ease.

Suddenly, Nie Li's gaze fell onto a mysterious egg among what was left of the treasures. This egg is about a third of the size of a millstone, scarlet and gold in colour, with many mysterious inscription patterns on it.

Nie Li believed himself to have an encyclopedic knowledge; however, he couldn't understand any of the inscription patterns that were on it. It's filled with mystery.

None of these inscription patterns were familiar to him, he has never seen them before.

When Nie Li's gaze fell onto the strange egg, Ye Ziyun curiously asked, "Nie Li, what is this?"

"I have no idea," Nie Li bitterly smiled as he shook his head. Nie Li knows the majority of the demon beasts out there, however, he has absolutely no idea what this is in this egg, causing him to feel depressed.

The inscription patterns on this egg are too mysterious. For a moment, Nie Li didn't dare to even touch it.

Nie Li doesn't know anything about it? Just what, exactly, is this egg? Ye Ziyun felt a little shocked. Base on her understanding, Nie Li knows everything. Ye Ziyun believes that there was nothing in this world that Nie Li doesn't know of.

"Then, what should we do?" Ye Ziyun asked, looking at Nie Li.

Nie Li stared at the mysterious egg. He can vaguely feel an aura coming from it, the creature inside the egg is still alive. The aura gave Nie Li a mysterious sense of pressure.

'Just what exactly is this?' Nie Li inwardly thought to himself.

Nie Li thought of something and, with a slight move, he converged the soul force in his soul realm into a thin thread and tried to inject it inside the egg. He has no idea what demon beast is in the egg, but once it absorbs his soul force, it will be assimilated to his soul force and will be tamed by him!

When he Injected that of soul force into the egg, Nie Li felt resistance from the egg's aura, as though it was rejecting Nie Li's soul force. It formed some kind of barrier and blocked Nie Li's soul force out.

When he felt the barrier's power, Nie Li was shocked. This is definitely an extremely high-grade demon beast, most likely not from this world!

If a demon beast has this kind of barrier energy while still an egg, it usually means it's at least Deity rank.

Nie Li tried to inject his soul force into it countless times but kept on resulting in failure. This was a little discouraging. Suddenly, Nie Li saw the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page on his chest was glowing with a faint light.

Could it be that this egg is drawn to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page?

Nie Li took out the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. The remnant page flew into the air and a faint white light fell onto the mysterious egg. A lustrous glow was quickly circulating the egg's inscription patterns. It suddenly burst out a golden light that shined together with the light from the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page.

This mysterious scene caused Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's gazes to be a little dumbfounded.

The Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

Could it be that this egg is linked to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

"Demon beast, Space-Time Demon Beast…" Nie Li mumbled. Suddenly, a strange thought formed in his mind., Could it be that this demon beast is a legendary Space-Time demon beast? Space-Time demon beasts are the most mysterious existences among all demon beasts. They are recorded in only a few documents.

Legend has it that the Space-Time demon beasts are extremely hard to capture, and the amount of Space-Time Demon Beast eggs are even extremely few. They're not even registered in any documents.

In ancient times, there were some people that were able to find the tracks of Space-Time demon beasts. One of these demon beasts is called the Space-Time Moose. They are more common compared to the rest. Whenever someone found these demon beasts, they were usually eating grass. There would be Space-Time portals appearing around them. Once someone gets close to one of them, the demon beast will suddenly be engulfed by the Space-Time portal and disappear. They would be shuttling at some grassland in this timeline, then suddenly appear in another far away location the next moment or even disappear altogether.

Once it disappears, that particular Space-Time Moose could appear in the same location a hundred years back, or even a thousand years back because it can freely shuttle between the river of time. However, the Space-Time Moose does not make much contact with man or other demon beasts, they will also not affect the flow of history.

Aside from the Space-Time Moose, the Space-Time demon beasts that were recorded in history are the Space-Time Divine Wolves and the Space-Time Demonic Lions, the natural predators of the Space-Time Moose, as they live by hunting Space-Time Mooses.

Whether it's the Space-Time Moose, Space-Time Divine Wolf or the Space-Time Demonic Lion, they're not the kind of creatures that lay eggs.

The light from the remnant page of Temporal Demonic Spirit Book continues to shine on the egg. The inscription patterns on the egg would sometimes be dazzling, sometimes dull. Nie Li converged his soul force into a thread and searched for a flaw in the barrier. As soon as the light on the egg dulled, Nie Li felt a crack in the barrier and thrusted his soul force into it.

Boom!

Nie Li felt as though his head had exploded. His head was starting to spin at fast speed, as though his mind was suddenly going through several centuries. All the scenes of his previous life were flashing within his head.

The mysterious egg continued to absorb Nie Li's soul force, draining him.

When Nie Li felt his soul force was being drained, he was shocked and quickly retracted his soul force from the egg. When he sensed that the egg was no longer draining his soul force, Nie Li sighed in relief. Nie Li suddenly had a mysterious feeling. The aura within the egg seems to have grown a little stronger; furthermore, Nie Li felt a strange link formed between him and the egg.

"I'll take this egg and slowly study it." said Nie Li, looking at Ye Ziyun.

"Okay." Ye Ziyun nodded her head. Nie Li can take anything he wants from this treasury.

Nie Li stored the mysterious egg in his interspatial ring. He could vaguely feel how mysterious this egg is, and was wondering if he can break the mystery in the future.

As soon as he grabbed the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun walked out of the treasury.

Suddenly, a cooing sound came from the sky. Nie Li raised his head and saw a huge bird hovering in the sky.

It's Ancestral Founder Ye Yan!

Nie Li's heart was moved while he watched the soul puppet descend from the sky.

Ancestral Founder Ye Yan depressingly said, "Brat Nie Li, in the future, I will not do this kind of work anymore, it's absolutely boring."

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, the members of the Dark Guild are lawless, they're doing whatever they want. You're helping Glory City to rid it of this tumor, it's such a glorious and noble task, aren't you happy?" Nie Li said, smiling.

"Even though I have been dead for thousands of years, these descendents still don't allow me to be worry-free. Creating a Dark Guild, that's asking for trouble!" in Ye Yan's view, no matter if it's the various families of Glory City or the Dark Guild, they are all his descendents!


	172. Chapter 172

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour**

"What have you discovered?" asked Nie Li.

"I have indeed, made a huge discovery on this trip. It turns out that the hideout of the Dark Guild is an extremely deep crypt, the size of it is vast. I have only inspected a portion of it and noticed traces of Troglodytes and Dark Elves. I didn't dare to go too deep and returned." Ancestral Founder Ye Yan said, his eyes looking deep. He never thought that there would be such a underworld inside the St. Ancestral Mountains.

"A crypt? Troglodytes and Dark Elves?" Nie Li lightly frowned his brows. Troglodytes are humanoid creatures. Due to living underground for so long, they are totally blind and making their eyes useless. Similarly to humans, they have a unique language which they converse in, which Nie Li has knowledge about. As for the Dark Elves, they are humanoid creatures that specialize in a variety of dark magic and are always lurking in the darkness, they are natural assassins.

Nie Li originally thought that the Dark Guild would be hidden in some valley among the mountains. He never thought that they would be hidden in a vast underground world. Nie Li is filled with curiousity towards this underground world.

'First, let's settle with the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild's branch before going to take a look!' Nie Li thought inwardly to himself.

Nie Li was wondering what kind of person is the Demon Lord who has control of the Dark Guild. He understands that he will have to fight the mysterious Demon Lord one day. Only by finding the Demon Lord and killing him, will he be able to genuinely destroy the entire Dark Guild!

Returning back to Ye Ziyun's yard, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun began to practice, quietly waiting for the arrival of the big battle that'll happen three days later. They would occasionally pay Ye Zong a visit. After consuming several kinds of elixirs, Ye Zong's body was able to quickly recover back to the pinnacle of his power; however, Ye Zong didn't show himself to the public. They publically declared that Ye Zong has fallen sick and is not taking any visitors.

Sacred Family

Shen xiu raised her head and looked at Shen Hong. There's a kind of unconcealable joy within her eyes."Big brother, Ye Han has sent some news over, Ye Zong has been poisoned by the Draconic Tongue Herb and will definitely die!"

"Are you sure that Ye Han did not lie? Is he the spy that Ye Zong sent over?" Shen Hong walked back and forth several steps with his brows frowned. Ye Zong has been poisoned and will die, just like that? He somehow felt that Ye Zong wouldn't die so easily!

"He shouldn't be lying, we have lots of evidence in our hands, he wouldn't dare to lie to us. That night, the City Lord's Mansion had its lights on, Ye Xiu lead many experts to search for Ye Han for several hours. When Ye Han escaped, he killed many guards. He wouldn't fake that!" Shen Xiu said, smiling.

"Okay, if he has killed some guards, then it's probably be true." Shen Hong nodded his head. Ye Zong is a hypocrite and a soft-hearted person, he wouldn't joke around with the life of his guards. What Ye Han said should be the truth, "The City Lord's Mansion has declared the news that Ye Zong has fallen sick. It's probably to conceal the fact that Ye Zong has suddenly died, preventing people from falling into chaos. During the City Lord's Mansion gathering of experts nine days later, they will no longer be able to conceal Ye Zong's death!

"Ye Zong, you and I have fought for so many years. In the end, I'm the real winner!" Shen Hong laughed, it's extremely savage.

"Congratulations, brother." Shen Xiu couldn't help leaking out a charming smile and asked, "The gathering nine days later, are we still participating?"

"Absolutely. We definitely have to participate. Such a beautiful moment, how can we be absent to it?" Shen Hong said, coldly laughing.

After pondering awhile, Shen Xiu asked, "What about Ye Han?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Shen Hong said, "Arrange a way out of the city for him and have the people from the Dark Guild receive him!"

Originally, Ye Han no longer had any need of existing, but his talent is still pretty good. Not to mention that he has become an enemy of the Snow Wind Family, there's no harm in leaving him alive!

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements, immediately." Shen Xiu nodded her head.

In Ye Ziyun's yard, Nie Li sat on a stone in a tranquil state as he trained his soul force. He constantly recalled scenes of his previous life. In his previous life, he had been afraid of this and that, hiding all over the place. Although he had cultivated to the highest realm, his life was that much of a failure.

His relatives and friends were all killed. When he had great results from his training, his enemies were nowhere to be found. When he wanted to live a peaceful life, he realised that he was all alone, surrounded by emptiness. In the final battle with the Sage Emperor, Nie Li witnessed countless people being massacred and was powerless to stop it.

In the end, he died. Although he was not resigned to it, it's also a relief.

Until his death, he couldn't understand his purpose of living. When he woke up, he realised that he had been brought back to this world by the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

Nie Li would not have this life be like his previous life, he'll be cautious about everything. He practised the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique to charge forward, until he reaches the pinnacle of the martial way.

Nie Li was continuously absorbing the essence from the Blood Crystals, quickly reaching the pinnacle of 2-star Gold rank, steadily advancing towards 3-star Gold rank.

The Blood Crystal is something that's even rare to Legend rank experts. An ordinary Gold rank expert wouldn't dare to use so much of them at once, because they couldn't refine so many so quickly. However, Nie Li doesn't have to worry. The high volume of soul force rushed into his soul realm, constantly nurturing the vine within, making it thicker and more solid. At the same time, it was also nurturing the Shadow Devil and Fanged Panda demon spirits, causing both the Shadow Devil demon spirit and the Fanged Panda to undergo an intense transformation.

A current of tyrannical aura was flowing out of Nie Li's body, forming a fierce vortex around him.

At the same time, at another side of the garden, Duan Jian, who is currently practising, suddenly opened his eyes. After obtaining many cultivating resources and a cultivation technique chant from Nie Li, his cultivation has been able to soar leaps and bounds for the past few days. He has already reached the pinnacle of 2-star Black Gold rank. With the strength of his physical body, even a Legend rank expert would have a headache when facing him.

However, he felt a faint oppressive aura coming from Nie Li's body. In his eyes, Nie Li has always been an extremely mysterious person. Although Nie Li is younger than him, there doesn't appear to be anything that Nie Li doesn't know about. The dragon blood flowing in his body has given him a very strong perception ability. The circulating dragon blood tells him that Nie Li is far stronger than he could imagine. Aside from repaying Nie Li's grace, he is delighted and is sincerely willing to follow him. To him, Nie Li is like a sun, lighting up and guiding him. Duan Jian never felt lost nor fear while he is there.

A big battle will breakout a few days later, and Nie Li has to make preparations beforehand. Although he had obtained many life protecting treasures, Nie Li doesn't dare to underestimate the Sacred Family's strength. Afterall, a family that has been passed down for thousands of years will definitely have many trump cards up their sleeves.

Nie Li has prepared all kinds of stuff that are ready to greet the big battle.

While Nie Li was concentrating on training, he suddenly felt a familiar aura. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile, it's Ye Ziyun.

He opened his eyes and saw Ye Ziyun standing at few meters away from him, hesitating to approach.

Nie Li couldn't help lightly smiling at her, "Do you have anything that needs my attention?"

Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li with a guilt-ridden look and said, "Nie Li, earlier I said many hurtful words. You weren't bothered by it and even saved my father, I…"

"It's nothing." Nie Li waved his hand and unconcernedly smiled, "Although I have no idea why you said those things, I understand that you are not that kind of person. That alone is fine."

Ye Ziyun's eyes flashed full with tears. She originally thought that Nie Li wouldn't forgive her. She really was frightened earlier. Her father had almost left her and she had no idea what to do about it. Because Nie Li's grace, she probably won't be able to repay him in her lifetime.

Ye Ziyun clenched her teeth with her face red as she looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, thank you."

"En." Nie Li nodded his head. He felt that the Ye Ziyun today is somewhat weird, but he couldn't tell what was going on with her.

Ye Ziyun returned to her room with her head lowered.

Looking at Ye Ziyun's back figure, Nie Li scratched his head. If he couldn't understand, then he won't think about it. Nie Li returned to his room and closed his door as he continued to practise the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. He estimated that he'll be able to step into 3-star Gold rank very quickly.

As the night darkened, the moonlight shined onto Nie Li's bed as he is quietly trained while sitting cross-legged.

His door opened.

Nie Li opened his eyes and saw Ye Ziyun coming in, she was wearing a thin silk, drawing the outline of her wonderful figure. That white and delicate face of hers made her even more charming under the moonlight.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li's eyes widened.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun's face was covered in a layer of scarlet, looking rather shy. The silk fell, her flawless, naked body was like a beautiful gem, shining in the moonlight. Her purple hair was like a waterfall coming down. Those exquisite cheeks, her brows and eyes were picturesque. She looked holy and pure, like a fairy. Those slender long legs and her jade feet would definitely cause others to have their hearts madly flutter.

"Ziyun, you…" Even if it's Nie Li, seeing this scene, he couldn't help feeling his mouth dry up. After all, the one standing before him is the girl he likes the most. Although the current her isn't as charming as the one from his previous life, there's still a kind of graceful beauty to her.

"Nie Li, Ning'er is a good girl, you cannot let her down. Your grace towards me, I have no way to repay it, I can only give myself to you." Ye Ziyun seriously said, nibbling her lips, "I heard from Aunt Xue that men always like what you can never obtain. If you've obtained it, you will not cherish it. From today onwards, let's just be friends!"

Ye Ziyun lowered her head as she took a few steps forward, and dug into Nie Li's bed. She appeared to be extremely nervous, her body was lightly trembling.

Seeing this scene and hearing what Ye Ziyun just said, Nie Li couldn't help smiling as he shook his head. This silly girl, how can this kind of matter be pushed here and there? As for this view about not being able to cherish something after obtaining it, that's all because her Aunt Xue fell in love with Ye Ziyun's father, but wasn't able to take a step forward.

Ye Ziyun curled up in the bed. She thought that Nie Li would come in as well, causing her heart to be like a little rabbit, wildly pounding against her ribs. Although she's a child of a Noble family, having knowledge towards men and women matters, experiencing it with her body is still rather different. Originally, she had made up her mind, but since it's actually going to happen, she couldn't help being a little afraid.

Nie Li's heart is filled with gentle feelings for Ye Ziyun. After pondering about it, he laid beside Ye Ziyun, both of his hands supporting his head as he smiled and said, "The one I like, is you, it's something that's impossible to change. Just like Ning'er, I'm also unable to change my thoughts! However, there's a difference. For you, even if I have to fork out everything I have, I will not hesitate to do so."

Nie Li recalled the moments in his previous life and was filled with heartache.

Ye Ziyun waited for a long time, but realised that she's been separated by a layer of quilt. Lying down against it, she felt relieved.

After hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun's expression went from panic and nervous, to calm in the end. Droplets of tears fell from her delicate cheeks. She couldn't understand why Nie Li has such deep feelings for her.

The two of them did not speak. In that moment, they could heard each other's breathing. Nie Li's aura gradually made her feel relieved and secure.

In the end, Ye Ziyun gradually fell into a deep sleep.

Nie Li turned his head and looked at Ye Ziyun's beautiful, quiet and gentle face. If this could continue forever, quietly staring at her, growing up together with her, having children together, growing old together, how good would that be? However, the current Ye Ziyun is still too young.


	173. Chapter 173

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 173 – Furious bashing**

Dawn slowly rose from the edge of the sky. When Ye Ziyun woke up, Nie Li was sitting cross-legged, practising. Thinking about her actions yesterday, her face felt burning hot. Looking at Nie Li's back figure, Ye Ziyun didn't know how to face Nie Li anymore.

She quietly began to put on her clothes. While she was in the middle of dressing herself, Nie Li suddenly turned around, lightly smiled and said, "You're up?"

The current Ye Ziyun was stunned. She wasn't fully clothed yet and both of her hands couldn't hide her from Nie Li's heated gaze, "Nie Li, you pervert…"

Ye Ziyun picked up a pillow and threw it towards him.

Her clothes were messy. Because she was not properly clothed, the clothes are slightly squeezing the two soft mounds, making her look even more attractive. The sight of her white abdomen and pure white arms made her look even more charming.

Nie Li quickly caught the pillow and rolled his eyes, "Who was it that dug into my bed without wearing anything? You actually call me a pervert…." the corner of his mouth couldn't conceal his smile, it's not common to see Ye Ziyun go crazy.

"I…" Ye Ziyun felt as though she no longer had any face to face others. What exactly did get into her last night, for her to actually do such a thing? "Nie Li, if you continue to mention about last night, I won't talk to you anymore!"

Seeing Ye Ziyun's shy posture, Nie Li couldn't help smiling and shrugged his shoulders, "Then, I won't mention it anymore!"

Ye Ziyun dressed herself and hastily ran out of his room with her face flushed red. At the moment, her mind was elsewhere. She originally thought that Nie Li would be like any other guy. Once they obtain what they want, they would lose interest in it. If that's the case, she would have repaid Nie Li's grace; however, the results were completely opposite of her expectations. Nie Li slept beside her the entire night, separated by quilt.

Ye Ziyun felt a little bewildered, why does Nie Li likes her so much? Far surpassing Xiao Ning'er. By right, he has spent more time together with Xiao Ning'er and has experienced much more together.

This mystery left her perplexed. But no matter what, Nie Li saved her father. If she was requested, one day, to return the favour, she would definitely not hesitate.

Winged Dragon Family

Ever since Xiao Ning'er returned and recuperated from the battle, her body quickly took a turn for the better. Furthermore, her cultivation had small signs of making a breakthrough. She has to admit, the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique is so powerful that it's shocking. Her cultivation has already soared by leaps and bounds to 2-star Gold rank, preparing to stride forward towards 3-star Gold rank.

Everyday, her soul realm would frantically absorb the surrounding soul force. The speed is simply shocking.

It's hard to imagine what kind of cultivation technique Nie Li gave her. Xiao Ning'er has a feeling that this [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique won't have any difficulty breaking through the the Gold rank, even Legend rank might not be that difficult.

Xiao Ning'er quietly fixed her gaze to the window, her mind flashed with Nie Li's confident smile. She couldn't help smiling, what is Nie Li doing now?

A maid hastily walked in and said, "Miss, the Patriarch seeks your presence."

"Okay," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head and walked towards the direction of the Winged Dragon Family's Main Hall.

Winged Dragon Family's Main Hall

Xiao Yunfeng and the six elders are all in their seats. Upon seeing Xiao Ning'er's arrival, the six elders stood up and gave her a respectful smile.

Xiao Ning'er recalled the situation where the six elders tried to force her to give up the Purple Haze Grass. Her face went frost cold, there was no trace of emotion. She looked at Xiao Yunfeng, who is sitting at the highest position and asked, "Father, you have some matters to speak to me about?"

When the six elders saw Xiao Ning'er's unwill to respond to them, they couldn't help smiling in embarrassment. However, even if they have a stomach full of anger, they have to hold it down. They had already received news that Xiao Ning'er stepped into Gold rank and is already a 2-star Gold rank. This kind of cultivating speed, she's definitely the first in the entire history of the Winged Dragon Family. According to this training speed, reaching Legend rank is just a matter of time.

Right now, how could they be disrespectful to a future Legend rank expert?

Xiao Yunfeng looked at the elders, then looked at Xiao Ning'er again. He couldn't help sighing in his heart. It's not surprise that Xiao Ning'er can't be bothered to bother with them, considering what they did to her before.

"Ning'er, we have had a discussion. We old fellas have already grown quite old. I want to pass the Patriarch position over to you, what do you…" Xiao Yunfeng said, lightly smiling. Although the Winged Dragon Family has not had a female Patriarch before, Ning'er is an exception. With her talent, who would dare to talk bad about her?

"Father, I'm not interested in the Patriarch's position, I only want to concentrate on my training." Xiao Ning'er said, shaking her head. She doesn't want to be like her father, having to look after so many people. Especially those with ill intentions. All she wants is to be together with the one she loves and live their lives together, peacefully.

"Since you're unwilling, then forget it." Xiao Yunfeng nodded his head. Naturally, he won't force Xiao Ning'er. Right now, in this family, no one has the rights to force her to do what she doesn't like.

"Niece Ning'er, the few of us have discussed this a little bit. Do you know that genius, Nie Li, from the Heavenly Marks Family? We heard that his power is astronomical right now, even the Alchemist Association has to listen to him. We would like to ask you if the Alchemist Association could do us a favour." Xiao Yi said, flattering.

Xiao Ning'er coldly stared at Xiao Yi. "Does Elder Xiao Yi still remember that it was you that wanted me to take the Purple Haze Grass back from Nie Li? Now you want me to go and beg him?"

"This…" Xiao Xi was endlessly embarrassed, "At that point in time, even I didn't know of his identity. Back then, when you bought the Purple Haze Grass for him, it can be considered that he owes you a favour."

"Favour? He cured my illness! I have yet to even return his favour! I will absolutely not do such a thing. If you want to beg so badly, go and beg yourself." Xiao Ning'er rejected in absolution.

Seeing that Xiao Ning'er wasn't giving him a chance to argue, Xiao Yi felt vexed in his heart, but he didn't dare to show it on his face. He could only apologize and said, "Niece Ning'er, don't be angry. I'm only just casually saying it. Since Niece Ning'er is not willing, then forget it, pretend that I've never mentioned it."

When Xiao Yi's voice died out, a person barged in.

"Xiao Ning'er, you wretch, you actually seduced another man behind my back and made me a cuckold! You think that my Sacred Family is so easily bullied? Today, I want the Winged Dragon Family to give me an explanation!" The one that barged in is Shen Fei.

Although Shen Hong had made it clear for Shen Fei to not cause any trouble, Shen Fei couldn't endure it any longer. When he found out that Xiao Ning'er returned to her family, he instantly rushed over. As a direct descendant of the Sacred Family, with his engaged fiancée mixing around with another man, how can he endure it?

Hearing Shen Fei's words, Xiao Ning'er's expression went ice cold. She stared at Shen Fei and said, "Shen Fei, this is the Main Hall of my Winged Dragon Family. If you don't wish to be beaten out, get lost this instant!"

"Beat me out? It seems that your Winged Dragon Family has grown to be daring. Who was it that begged us to set up an engagement? Now that your wings have grown tough, you want to break the engagement? Fat chance!" Shen Fei pointed to Xiao Yunfeng who is sitting on the high chair and furiously barked, "Xiao Yunfeng, even if my Sacred Family is under the oppression of the Snow Wind Family, crushing your Winged Dragon Family is still possible!"

Xiao Yunfeng swept his eyes at Xiao Yi, feeling a little angry. If it wasn't for Xiao Yi forcing back then, he would not have let Ning'er have a marriage engagement with Shen Fei. And right now, the Sacred Family still wants Ning'er to marry over to them, fat chance.

"Mister Shen Fei, this matter still needs to be discussed. I will send some men to inform Patriarch Shen Hong about it. You should return, first." Xiao Yunfeng said in a solemn voice, a wave of imposing aura was emitting from his body.

"Hmph! Xiao Yunfeng, you think that I will leave with only your word? Today, I will bring Xiao Ning'er back to Sacred Family; otherwise, I'll make you guys suffer!" Shen Fei furiously barked.

Hearing what Shen Fei just said, both of Xiao Ning'er's fists were tightly clenched. She was angered to the point that her body was trembling. That marriage engagement cause her to have countless thoughts of dying, making her life ash grey. She had shed countless amount of tears in the dark. That was until Nie Li's appearance broke her free from that bitterness. With her current talent, she no longer has to be forced by the elders in the family. However, Shen Fei still did not spare her.

Xiao Ning'er stared at Shen Fei and coldly said, "Shen Fei, today, I will challenge you. If you are able to beat me, I'll follow you back to Sacred Family. If you lose, hmph, then I'm sorry. I want you to disappear from my sight!"

"Haha, ridiculous. Xiao Ning'er, you want to challenge me by yourself? Have you gone crazy!" Shen Fei stared at Xiao Ning'er. Seeing the coldness in Xiao Ning'er's eyes, he looked at Xiao Yunfeng and the six elders and said, "You all have heard her, this is what Xiao Ning'er said herself. We'll have our deal!"

Roar!

Shen Fei's body quickly underwent a transformation as he quickly merged with the Scarlet Black Tiger. After the fight with Nie Li, a shadow formed in his heart. Now, no matter who he is facing, he will first merge with his demon spirit before he does anything else. The current him is also not comparable to his past self. He has already reached 1-star Gold rank, adding in the Scarlet Black Tiger, he's confident that aside from Ye Han, Nie Li and a few others, he doesn't have to fear anyone among his peers. Not to mention a woman like Xiao Ning'er.

"Today, I'll execute some family punishment!" A trace of cruel, black flames raged.

The heat wave flooded the entire hall.

Xiao Ning'er gave Shen Fei a stare from above, from the front of the stage. She never thought that Shen Fei would reach 1-star Gold rank, not to mention that the Scarlet Black Tiger is a demon spirit that has extremely powerful combat abilities. No wonder Shen Fei agreed to her challenge so quickly.

However…

Xiao Ning'er's body quickly underwent a transformation as she merged with her Heavenly Lightning Sparrow. Instantaneously, a light flashed that was dazzling to the eyes.

A powerful aura with several folds of strength headed towards the Scarlet Black Tiger.

Seeing Xiao Ning'er integrate with a Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, even Xiao Yunfeng, Xiao Yi and the rest felt a little surprised. The lighting flashing in the sky even gave them a sense of pressure. Previously, they had no idea that Xiao Ning'er had actually integrated with such a powerful demon spirit.

After Shen Fei merged with his Scarlet Black Tiger, he thought that he this win was already in his pocket. However, in contrast to his expectations, Xiao Ning'er had also reached Gold rank and even integrated with a powerful Heavenly Lightning Sparrow.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Bolts of lightning fell down, bombarding the body of the Scarlet Black Tiger. This instantly caused Shen Fei's entire body to feel a little numbness.

Shen Fei barely reacted. He had greatly underestimated the strength of Xiao Ning'er. He furiously roared and breath a scarlet flame out from his mouth.

Even though the scarlet flame was shooting towards her, Xiao Ning'er was extraordinarily calm. Such a person like Shen Fei, even if he has a pretty decent talent, he's not hard working at all, always fooling around. She won't lose to someone like him!

The wings of the Heavenly Lightning Sparrow fanned, a thick bolt of lightning shot towards the scarlet flame.

Boom!

The lightning collided with the scarlet flame, and instantly ripped the scarlet flame completely apart and quickly flew towards Shen Fei without stopping.

This is an absolute crushing defeat. Shen Fei's strength is not on the same level as Xiao Ning'er's.

Although they are both Gold rank, Shen Fei couldn't even be considered average among his peers and Xiao Ning'er is an existence that can bypass rank in battle.

A tearing explosion was heard as Shen Fei was blown away, flying out and heavily smash into a pillar in the hall. Cracks appeared on the pillars and floor as he fell onto the ground.. Shen Fei immediately let out a painful whine. This lightning bolt injured him quite badly.

He never thought that Xiao Ning'er's strength would be so much stronger than his own, completely suppressing him.

The Heavenly Lightning Sparrow is most suitable in regional area battles. The wider the space, the more combat abilities it can display. But even in this hall, it's unable to exhibit its entire strength; however it's still not something that Shen Fei can withstand.


	174. Chapter 174

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 174 – Hide as much as possible**

Xiao Ning'er, who has merged with her Heavenly Lightning Sparrow, proudly looked from high up.

What qualifications does a scumbag like Shen Fei have to become her husband? Xiao Ning'er's mind flashed with a figure. She is very proud in her heart, she will not heed the arrangements of her family, nor will she become someone's vassel. Only that person is someone she can rely on full heartedly.

Shen Fei was dizzy from the lightning bolt that had hit him. He shook his head, trying to get up; however, an even thicker lightning bolt shot him back down immediately.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Shen Fei was constantly being blown away, his Scarlet Black Tiger wasn't on the same level as the Heavenly Lightning Sparrow. All the pent up anger that Xiao Ning'er had accumulated all these years was unleashed. She has no intentions to be lenient towards Shen Fei.

Before Shen Fei could recover, he was hit by lightning again and again. That ripping pain has already made him forget where he was.

"Xiao Ning'er, you dare to lay a hand on me?! My Sacred Family will definitely not let you off!" at the start of it, Shen Fei was still talking back. But after being hit by bolts of lightning in a continuous series, his soul force completely collapsed. That heart tearing pain is already impossible to endure.

"Spare me! Don't kill me!" Shen Fei wailed. As the direct descendant of the Sacred Family, when has he suffered such mistreatment before?

Xiao Yi hurriedly called out, "Niece Ning'er, quickly stop! If this continues, Mister Shen Fei will definitely die!"

Hearing Xiao Yi's words, although Xiao Ning'er was still very furious, her chest was still rising up and down, but her aura had ultimately calmed down. Indeed, killing Shen Fei wouldn't do her any good. Now that Shen Fei has suffered such heavy injuries, if he's sent back to the Sacred Family, the Sacred Family will definitely not let them go so easily.

Thinking about it here, Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly white. Earlier on, she was being rash in that moment. Now that she thought about the consequences, she couldn't help feeling uneasy.

Right, Nie Li! Nie Li will definitely have a solution! Only Nie Li can disregard the Sacred Family!

The first person that Xiao Ning'er thought of was Nie Li.

Shen Fei shook his head, clearing his consciousness; however, he has wounds all over his body. That intense pain made him wail out, the Scarlet Black Tiger also retracted. He couldn't move. He was lying there, waiting for death. How could the current him still have anything to say? Xiao Ning'er didn't even show a trace of mercy when she acted. He's worried that the crazy woman, Xiao Ning'er, might really go crazy and kill him. If that happens, even if the Sacred Family helps him get his face back, he would have died in vain. However, there's one point he couldn't figure out, why is Xiao Ning'er's strength so powerful?!

Xiao Yunfeng solemnly said, "Men, send mister Shen Fei back!"

Xiao Yi hurriedly said, "Wait, Shen Fei has suffered such heavy injuries. If we don't tend to his injuries before sending back, I'm afraid that it's a little inappropriate. If the Sacred Family were to blame us…"

Xiao Yunfeng glanced at Xiao Yi and ordered the guards, "Send him back to the Sacred Family!"

"Yes!" the few guards respectfully said, carrying Shen Fei like a dead pig.

"Father, have I invited disaster?" Xiao Ning'er worriedly said, retracting her Heavenly Lightning Sparrow. Her face was slightly pale.

"Niece Ning'er, you know this could bring the extermination of our Winged Dragon Family!" Xiao Yi sighed.

Xiao Yunfeng shook his head and said, "Ning'er, continue with your training. Even if the sky falls, we old fellas will support it. Now that the Sacred Family has been suppressed by the Snow Wind Family, they won't take any action against our Winged Dragon Family, at the moment. We'll see the situation after a while!"

"Okay." Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. She made her decision. If the Sacred Family were to oppress the Winged Dragon Family, she'll go look for Nie Li. Nie Li will definitely have a solution!

Since Xiao Yunfeng has already decided, Xiao Yi and the rest felt a little helpless. They can only pray hard in their hearts that the Sacred Family will not pursue this matter.

Sacred Family

When Shen Hong became aware that Shen Fei was carried back after being given a beating, he was extremely furious. The entire hall was filled with Shen Hong's violent aura, causing the guards to be afraid.

"I asked you to keep it down a little, you did not heed my words and went to the Winged Dragon Family! It serves you right, even if you're beaten to death!" Shen Hong was furiously scolding the wounded Shen Fei.

Shen Fei's expression was miserable as he said, "Father, that Xiao Ning'er is my fiancée. She went and seduced another man, how can you have me endure this? It's bad enough that the Snow Wind Family are oppressing us, but now, even a small family like the Winged Dragon Family doesn't put us in their eyes! Since when has our Sacred Family been so cowardly? Father, see how miserably that wretch, Xiao Ning'er, has beaten me to? You have to seek justice for me!"

"Rubbish justice! You can't even beat a woman, you're nothing but rubbish! Now that the Snow Wind Family has their eyes on us, I don't have enough manpower to deal with the Winged Dragon Family. A lack of forbearance in small matters upsets the greater plans. Even after we deal with the Snow Wind Family, are you still afraid that Xiao Ning'er won't obediently listen?" Shen Hong gazed at Shen Fei. He is really feeling resentful towards Shen Fei for failing to meet expectations, "We'll settle with the Winged Dragon Family sooner or later, but right now is not the time!"

"I…" Shen Fei was disheartened. He couldn't bear Xiao Ning'er hanging out with Nie Li. However, he can only reply depressingly, "I got it!"

He understands that this beating that he suffered was all in vain; however, he never expected to lose against Xiao Ning'er and was given a beating instead. His heart was simply pent up with anger.

Seeing Shen Fei's disheartened look, Shen Hong's eyes flashed with a ray of chilling light. He never thought that even the Xiao Ning'er, who's been by Nie Li's side, would have trained to such a level. It seems that if he doesn't get rid of Nie Li, he will become the calamity of their Sacred Family!

Over at Ye Ziyun's yard, it's filled with birdsongs and fragrant flowers. Making the serene courtyard even more peaceful.

Even though he was chased out, Nie Li has once again, returned here. Right now, Ye Ziyun doesn't dare to chase him out anymore. Because Ye Ziyun realised that this City Lord's Mansion can't do without Nie Li. And with him around, her father seems to be smiling a lot more.

Xiao Ning'er hastily walked in.

"Ning'er, you've come." seeing Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun recalled her actions from last night and couldn't help feeling her cheeks a little heated. Although she felt a little guilty in her heart, she understood a principle now. Emotions cannot be forced.

"En." Xiao Ning'er looked at Ye Ziyun and nodded her head in response. The one Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er has also slowly accepted this reality. She doesn't have any resentment in her heart, only helplessness and a sense of loss. After all, Ye Ziyun has done nothing wrong, she can only blame the fact that she did not meet Nie Li earlier and walk into his world.

"Ning'er, what have you come for?" Nie Li saw Xiao Ning'er and greeted, lightly smiling.

"Nie Li, Shen Fei went to my family and was heavily wounded by me. Thereafter, he was sent back to the Sacred Family by my father." Xiao Ning'er said with her brows showing a trace of worry.

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Nie Li stunned for a moment, then laughed, "Shen Fei is really lousy. He was previously trashed by me, then he went looking for you. A person like him deserves to be beaten up. It's best if he's bedridden for years!"

"Nie Li, the Sacred Family will definitely cause trouble to my Winged Dragon Family." Xiao Ning'er frowned as she bitterly looked at Nie Li. At a time like this, how could Nie Li take joy in others misfortune?

Seeing Xiao Ning'er's worried expression, Nie Li waved his hand and smiled, "You don't have to worry about that. The Sacred Family can barely protect themselves, how can they have the strength to deal with the Winged Dragon Family? Furthermore, we will soon take actions against the Sacred Family, you can be sure of that."

He's taking actions against the Sacred Family? Xiao Ning'er was slightly stunned. The Sacred Family is, afterall, one of the three Major families in Glory City!

However, after hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er felt a lot more relieved. She knows that Nie Li wouldn't lie to her.

For several days, Glory City was very quiet. Aside from the surrounding city walls being more heavily guarded, there wasn't many changes. Due to the fact that they have just suffered an attack, it's normal for the city walls to be more heavily guarded. No one finds it weird.

The day finally arrives

As the evening approaches, the lights in the City Lord's Mansion were lit up. Guests walked into the City Lord's Mansion one after another. They are all experts from the various families. Every family brought many people over because when the City Lord's Mansion sent the notifications, they requested that all the experts from the various families were to be present.

The Sacred Family brought five to six people with them and entered the City Lord's Mansion. Shen Hong looked at the surrounding huge stone pillars and his expression turned even more dark and serious. They have already seen how frightening these huge stone pillars are.

The previous Abyss Demon was killed by the Divine Thunder Killing Array.

Shen Hong whispered something in the ear of an old man. The old man nodded his head and hid himself among the City Lord's Mansion's dense buildings.

Thereafter, Shen Hong and his group walked along the long corridor all the way to the main hall, at the center of City Lord's Mansion.

City Lord's Mansion's Main Hall

"Nie Li, are my clothes beautiful?" Huyan Lanruo wore an elegant night gown, her figure was explosive. The ample bulge on her chest drew out a shocking arc. She made a few turns in front of Nie Li.

The surrounding guys were all dumbfounded. If Huyan Lanruo allowed them to have intimate terms with her, even if it means their death, they would still be willing.

Nie Li speechlessly stared at Huyan Lanruo and said, "Beautiful or not, it has nothing to do with me. Miss Huyan, why do you keep following me? Look at my tattered clothes, I'm obviously a poor brat, what do I have that caught your eye?"

"Although your appearance is a little common, and your clothes are a little lacking, from your eyes, I can see that you are a good man. Furthermore, who in Glory City can say that you have bad talent? You're totally different from those fly-like young masters." Huyan Lanruo proudly raised her cheeks and seriously said, "I'm very accurate at judging someone!"

Nie Li rolled his eyes. He have never felt himself to be that good, he depressingly said, "Miss Huyan, if you still pester me, I'll have to call out for someone! Can you let me go? I beg you."

"Nie Li, which part of me is no good? I'm the young miss of the Huyan Family. How many people wish to get close to me, but weren't even given a chance? Don't tell me that I'm not acceptable to you?" Huyan Lanruo clenched her teeth and said fumingly. With so many people surrounding her, on what basis is she not acceptable to Nie Li?

"Miss Huyan, can't I beg you? What have you seen in me? I will change it." Nie Li had a face of bitterness.

Although Huyan Lanruo's temper is a little too heaty, she is definitely one of the top five beauties in Glory City. How many people tried to talk to her but weren't even given a chance? Such a beauty like Huyan Lanruo took the initiative to chase after Nie Li, but in the end, Nie Li treated her like a plague and kept hiding from her. This caused the guys from various families to be dumbfounded.

They all felt depressed. Why can't the one that Huyan Lanruo is chasing after be them? If it's another person, they'd definitely go up and ruthlessly teach them a lesson. For even daring to offend Miss Huyan shows that they are simply tired of living. That way, they can show off in front of the goddess; however, the opposite party is Nie Li. They definitely don't dare to do it to him. Nie Li is someone that even dared to beat up Shen Fei of the Sacred Family!

"Nie Li, you're…too much! I hate you!" Huyan Lanruo had tears flash across her eyes as she turned around and ran.

Seeing Huyan Lanruo run away, Nie Li felt relieved. My goodness, it's hard to shake off Huyan Lanruo once she has her eyes on you. In Nie Li's view, Huyan Lanruo is just a guest in his life. Furthermore, Huyan Lanruo's feelings for him might not even be that sincere. Sometimes, it's just curiosity at work. Compared to Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's feelings from his previous life, who have walked through life and death together, it's too far apart. Nie Li's feelings for Ye Ziyun has never changed. He'll hide as much as possible from a person like Huyan Lanruo. As long as Huyan Lanruo doesn't look for him, Nie Li will be thankful to the gods.


	175. Chapter 175

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 175 – Gift**

City Lord's Mansion's secret chamber

The banquet will soon start. After Nie Li ran from Huyan Lanruo, he brought Ye Ziyun here.

The chamber is surrounded with towering stone walls. These stone walls are engraved with all kinds of inscription patterns to increase its sturdiness. It was prepared as a hiding spot for when the demon beast horde arrives. The successive generations of City Lords were constantly perfecting it,making this secret chamber the safest place in the City Lord's Mansion.

"Nie Li, you said that my father wanted you to bring me here, but what are we doing here?" Ye Ziyun curiously asked.

Aside from rooms within the empty chamber and the piled up provisions, there is nothing else around here.

"The banquet will soon begin. Once we've taken action against the Sacred Family, they will definitely do whatever it takes to counterattack. At that time, I'm afraid that the situation will be hard to control." Nie Li said, looking at Ye Ziyun in pity.

"But what has this got to do with us coming here?" Ye Ziyun's brows slightly frowned. Suddenly thinking of something, she anxiously said, "Nie Li, you guys…"

As soon as Ye Ziyun reacted, Nie Li activated the mechanism on the stone wall. A faint barrier appeared between Nie Li and Ye Ziyun, trapping Ye Ziyun inside the stone chamber.

"This is what your father requested!" Nie Li said, smiling. In fact, in this matter, Ye Zong and Nie Li were unusually unanimous. Nie Li could finally find something in common between him and Ye Zong.

In order to ensure Ye Ziyun's safety, even if Ye Ziyun were to be violently against it, Ye Zong and Nie Li will still make her remain in the City Lord's Mansion's secret chamber.

"Nie Li, let me out, quick! The fight will soon begin, how can you trap me in here?" Ye Ziyun stared at Nie Li in anger. She gathered her soul force to try to break through the barrier; however, her soul force was quickly bounced back.

"I'm afraid this is not possible. Once the Sacred Family launches their counterattack, you, as the direct descendant of the Snow Wind Family, will easily be the target. You're our weak point; therefore, you have to remain here." Nie Li lightly smiled and said to Ye Ziyun, "Rest assured, just the Sacred Family by itself won't be able to cause that much of a problem. You remain here, I'll be back soon!"

After speaking, Nie Li flew out.

"Nie Li, come back!" Ye Ziyun angrily yelled, "If you don't let me out today, then don't come and find me in the future…"

Her voice echoed in the empty secret chamber as Nie Li's figure quickly disappeared at the entrance. Ye Ziyun furiously stomped her foot, how could she have fallen for Nie Li's trick like that?! When Nie Li brought her here, she should have known better. She kept trying to break the barrier in this secret chamber, but no matter matter how much she tried, she couldn't break it. She must either wait for someone else to come in to help her, or wait till the barrier automatically opens in three days time. However, by that time, the battle would have already come to an end!

If her father and Nie Li were to encounter any danger…

Rows of clear tears fell from her white delicate cheeks, there's nothing she could do at this moment. She hated Nie Li to death in her heart now. Although Nie Li said that he'll return very quickly, she still couldn't help worrying.

Guests began to arrive at the banquet.

The City Lord's Mansion's Main Hall was very lively, experts from various families were exchanging greetings with one another.

The ones sitting in the seat on top are Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo.

Nie Li heard from Ye Xiu that Ye Shuo is an extremely mysterious person in the Snow Wind Family. He's in charge of managing a secret force in the Snow Wind Family. He would occasionally get people from the Holy Orchid Institute to nurture them, and he wields a formidable power in his hands.

In Glory City, not many people would know of Ye Shuo. But in the City Lord's Mansion, his position is only second to Ye Xiu, the number four in the Snow Wind Family.

This is a robust old man.

When Ye Shuo saw Nie Li, he lightly smiled.

Seeing Ye Shuo's smiling expression, Nie Li curiously asked, "Senior, have we met before?"

In both his previous life and this life, Nie Li is very unfamiliar with Ye Shuo. Normally, once Nie Li sees a person, he'll be able to remember them. After all, he's a cultivator that has a soul from two lifetimes. Nie Li's memory can be described as photographic. But Nie Li is absolutely sure that he has never seen this old man before.

"You have never seen me before, but I am aware of you. That day, when you were arguing with Shen Xiu, I was watching from outside. Even your library position later on was arranged by me. I never imagined that within such a short amount of time, we would meet again and to meet in this situation." Ye Shuo said as he laughed.

On the day when Nie Li was arguing with Shen Xiu, he could sense that an expert was watching. Also, from the blizzard aura, Nie Li guessed that the expert should be from the Snow Wind Family, but he wasn't aware that it was Ye Shuo.

If it wasn't for the presence of the Snow Wind Family, Nie Li wouldn't have argued so intensely with Shen Xiu.

"I never thought that, that senior was you. Thanks for watching out for me." Nie Li cupped his hands and thanked him.

Ye Shuo laughed and said, "It can't be considered me watching out for you. I'm afraid that everything was within your calculations, I was only going with the flow."

Nie Li and Ye Shuo laughed, having a mutual understanding.

"I never thought that you would be able the breakthrough the barrier of red soul realm and have your cultivation soar leaps and bounds to such an extent, even I did not expect this. I'm really ashamed of speaking about it. Old men like us should probably retire. The future world is in the hands of you youngsters." Ye Shuo laughed as he shook his head.

"Senior, you must be joking. You're old, but not obsolete, we in the younger generation batch still need to be under the shade of you seniors. This is nothing much, but consider it my respects for you. Please, accept these." Nie Li took out several Blood Crystals and passed them to Ye Shuo.

He has to get a good connection with the several Black Gold rank elders of the Snow Wind Family.

Seeing the Blood Crystals in his hand, Ye Shuo was slightly stunned. Blood Crystals are absolutely good stuff, even Legend rank experts would be in need them. He wondered where Nie Li got them from.

Ye Xiu already understood what Nie Li was planning and said, while laughing, "Accept them, I have already accepted them a while back. If you don't accept them, Nie Li probably won't be able to be at ease."

Ye Shuo looked at Nie Li and then at Ye Xiu, he understood what's going on. The reason why Nie Li is gifting such precious items is probably because of Yun'er. He is already aware of the matters between Nie Li and Ye Ziyun. He laughed and said, "Then I will accept them."

Nie Li chuckled. Ye Xiu gave him a close feeling, so does Ye Shuo. It seems that the Black Gold rank elders of the Snow Wind Family are rather easy to talk with. Settling authority figures of the Snow Wind Family, and with Ye Zong's approval, it won't be too long before everything comes to fruition.

The amount of people that gathered from the various families was growing in number. Soon, the entire hall was filled with people. They were all sitting at their arranged locations. Every family occupied a corner; however, the amount of people from the Snow Wind Family was rather few in numbers.

"Why haven't the people from the Snow Wind Family arrived, yet?" Shen Hong felt ineffably uneasy. All the experts from the other families have arrived, only one to two out of ten from the Snow Wind Family came. The important figures are only Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo.

The Sacred Family was positioned in the middle, surrounded by all the other families. At this moment, if they were to take any action, they will most likely be exposed by the other families.

Nie Li swept his gaze across the main hall, and saw Ning'er, Lu Piao and the rest. Even people from the Heavenly Marks Family and Duan Jian have come. In this banquet, even if Nie Li doesn't allow them to participate, they will also join in; however, he has to give them a little warning.

Nie Li walked towards the location where the Heavenly Marks Family was at.

Seeing Nie Li, Nie Hai, Nie En and the rest became excited. When Nie Li was at the front of the main hall, they saw that even the two major people from the Snow Wind Family were polite to him. Based on that alone, is there anything that can question his position? It's also been crazily spread around that Nie Li is the best choice to be the City Lord's son-in-law. The moment they spoke about this matter, they all felt excited and proud. Some of the Patriarchs that had bad history with them lowered their heads and walked around them the moment they saw them.

Nie Li walked to Nie Hai and Nie En's side and spoke into their ears, "Tonight, some things might happen. Take care of the clansmen!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai and Nie En's hearts trembled a little as they nodded their heads. Although they have no idea what was about to come, they will definitely be very careful.

Luckily, Nie Li sent someone to notify them earlier, which is why Nie Hai and Nie En only brought a small amount of experts over. However, Nie Li did not leak any information on what was about to happen to them. After all, secrets like this are best if less people know about it.

Nie Li glanced at Duan Jian and said, "Duan Jian, follow me."

"Yes." Duan Jian stood up and followed behind Nie Li.

While Nie Li was walking, he used a soft voice that only the two of them can hear and said, "Tonight, the moment the battle starts, you need to keep a close eye on that fellow, Shen Hong. Even if you can't beat him, you have to hinder him!"

Right now, Duan Jian just reached Black Gold rank, so he isn't an opponent for Shen Hong; however with Duan Jian's physical strength, even if he versus a Legend rank expert, he will have a chance to drag the battle.

"Okay, I understand." Duan Jian seriously nodded his head.

Nie Li and Duan Jian moved towards the direction of the Winged Dragon Family.

When Xiao Yunfeng and bunch from the Winged Dragon Family saw Nie Li approaching, they all stood up. Right now, Nie Li is someone that has overpowering influence and authority!

"Nie Li." Xiao Ning'er stood up and looked at Nie Li. Her eyes flashed with an extraordinary splendor.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said towards Xiao Yunfeng, "Nice to meet you, Uncle."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Yunfeng felt a little overwhelmed by favour and hurriedly said, "Nephew Nie Li, I have to thank you for taking care of Ning'er for so long."

Xiao Yunfeng and bunch sized Nie Li up and then looked at Duan Jian, who was standing behind him. The both of them gave a feeling of fathomable depths.

"Uncle, you're being too kind. Ning'er is my good friend, so Uncle can be more at ease. Since this is our first meeting, this gift is a show of respect to you. Please accept them." Nie Li took out several bottles and passed them over to Xiao Yunfeng.

When Nie Li gave Xiao Yunfeng his gift, Xiao Yi and the rest's eyes had reddened. Nie Li is really rich. These jade bottles obviously have Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills, Soul Tempering Pills and Nine Transformation Pills names on it. Every single one of these are extremely precious and Nie Li gave away quite a few bottles of them. Not to mention the few Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills, which are even more valuable.

However, all of these are gifts for Xiao Yunfeng. Xiao Yi and the rest felt depressed, why didn't they bear such a good daughter, as well?


	176. Chapter 176

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 176 – Monster!**

Xiao Yunfeng's face was stunned for a little while, before he hurriedly said, "Nephew Nie Li, how can I…"

"In recent times, Ning'er has been helping me a lot. Consider this gift as thanks, Uncle doesn't have to be polite with me." Nie Li passed the items to Xiao Yunfeng and gave Ning'er a smile.

Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly red, but did not say anything.

Xiao Yunfeng looked at Xiao Ning'er. A father knows his daughter the best. He already understood something. He nodded and said, "Then, I'll accept them."

Although he has heard that Nie Li has a close relationship with Ye Ziyun, Xiao Yunfeng doesn't mind it at all. After all, children of Aristocratic families tend to have three or four wives, it's absolutely normal. Now that Nie Li is the number one genius in Glory City, Ning'er wouldn't be considered suffering if she were to follow him.

Aside from that, Xiao Yunfeng knows that the talent that Xiao Ning'er has in her cultivation has been granted to her by Nie Li. As the direct descendent of the Winged Dragon Family, it's normal to know how to repay the kindness of others.

Nie Li never thought that his casually given gift would let Xiao Yunfeng think so much.

Seeing Nie Li and Xiao Yunfeng talking together, Shen Hong's brows slightly twitched. The Winged Dragon Family has always been the vassal of the Sacred Family. Even Xiao Ning'er is the fiancée of his son. But now, the Winged Dragon Family has separated themselves from the control of the Sacred Family. Leaving the broken promise of the marriage aside, they even gave Shen Fei a beating. Although Shen Hong is patiently bearing with it, the anger inside him was continuously accumulating.

Shen Hong looked at Duan Jian, who was beside Nie Li. Duan Jian's firm step and sharp gaze gave him a vague feeling to fear.

"Shen Xiu." Shen Hong said, with a deep voice.

"Right here, brother, what do you wish?" Shen Xiu asked Shen Hong.

"Bring Shen Yan over and test the strength of the youngster standing behind Nie Li. Furthermore, get someone else to investigate their relationship!" Shen Hong said. If this youngster has a decent amount of strength and doesn't have a close relationship with Nie Li, then he can try recruiting him.

"Yes." Shen Xiu gave Nie Li and bunch a cold stare. Her eyes flashed with a ray of chilling light.

She stood up and walked towards the direction of Nie Li with Shen Yan following behind her.

Noticing that the people of the Sacred Family were walking in their direction, Xiao Yunfeng's brows slightly frowned. Xiao Yi and the rest all became nervous. Even though the Sacred Family is being oppressed by the Snow Wind Family, their tyrannical power is still there. Based on strength alone, the Winged Dragon Family is not the opponent of the Sacred Family.

Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo who were on the stage, also saw this scene.

Ye Shuo looked at Ye Xiu and asked, "Ye Xiu, Shen Hong has sent a Black Gold rank expert over. I'm afraid that Nie Li won't be able to handle it. Should we give him some aid?"

Ye Xiu smiled, shook his head and said, "It'll be weird if Nie Li can suffer a loss, we'll just watch from the side. He will definitely handle this. Furthermore, we can take this chance to see what kind of strength the youth beside Nie Li has."

Ye Shuo looked at Ye Xiu in astonishment. He never thought that Ye Xiu would have such confidence in Nie Li. In the end, he nodded his head.

Nie Li gave a glance at the approaching Shen Xiu. Shen Xiu wore a nightgown. Her alluring figure lured the attention of the surrounding experts from various families. All these experts began to discuss among themselves.

"Have you guys heard? Originally, the Winged Dragon Family had a marriage engagement with the Sacred Family, but now, they want to break it off. The Sacred Family's eldest son, Shen Fei, was unhappy with it and went to the Winged Dragon Family to cause a scene. In the end, he was bashed up by Xiao Ning'er and was carried out."

"Such a thing actually happened? I heard that Shen Fei has already cultivated to Gold rank, so how he's still not Xiao Ning'er's opponent? He was beaten up by Xiao Ning'er? Could it be that someone else in the Winged Dragon Family gave her help?"

"I bet you still don't know about it. Xiao Ning'er has recently cultivated to Gold rank and has integrated with a Heavenly Lightning Sparrow demon spirit. How could that trash, Shen Fei, be Xiao Ning'er's opponent?!"

"The Sacred Family's recent luck has been rather bad and the Winged Dragon Family is throwing stones at them. At this time, it doesn't seem too good."

"Rubbish, are we still unsure of what that kid, Shen Fei is? That kid committed many outrageous acts. How many innocent girls do you think he has impregnated? That kid, Xiao Ning'er, is not bad, so why should she be wasted on Shen Fei?

The experts of various families all had their eyes in this direction. They are still very curious on what the Sacred Family is going to do and how the Winged Dragon Family will react. However, the majority of people still stand on the side of the Winged Dragon Family. After all, Shen Fei's character isn't that good.

Hearing those discussions, Shen Xiu's face had a layer of frost on it. When she found out that Shen Fei was beaten up by Xiao Ning'er, she was furious. It was the same as slapping the face of the Sacred Family!

"Tsk tsk, Xiao Ning'er, when I was still at the Holy Orchid Institute, I saw you seducing another man behind Shen Fei's back. Right now, you're even doing it publicly. Have you know shame?!" Shen Xiu said, having both of her arms on her chest, despising Xiao Ning'er.

When Xiao Ning'er heard these words, she stood up, furiously looked at Shen Xiu and said, "Shen Xiu, you're speaking pure rubbish. Your Sacred Family has no right to bother about my actions!"

Xiao Yunfeng's brows lightly knitted together. He coldly looked at Shen Xiu and Shen Yan. The Sacred Family has obviously come here to look for trouble. He has to see what the Sacred Family is planning to do! After all, the Sacred Family can't take any action against the Winged Dragon Family in front of the eyes of so many!

"You've been poked where it hurts? Hmph, if you don't want others to know about it, you shouldn't have done it to begin with!" Shen Xiu's mouth had a trace of cold smile, "Under the eyes of so many experts from so many families here, I'll expose the face of you wretch!"

"You…"Xiao Ning'er was simply angered to the point that she almost teared. She's had her heart filled with misery. For all these years, she had suffered so many wrongs and all of them came from the the Sacred Family. Do these people want to force her to death before they are happy?

"What, you're not convinced? Hmph, you have a marriage engagement with my nephew, Shen Fei. This is something that has been witnessed by the adults of two families, even the wedding contract is still present. You want to deny it? Since when is my Sacred Family so easily bullied? It doesn't matter if you follow my Sacred Family or not, it's not your choice!" Shen Xiu looked from the top as she stared at Xiao Ning'er.

This woman is vicious with her words. How is the tender Ning'er the opponent of Shen Xiu?

"Shen Xiu, you're really hard to get rid of! Such a mean person like you should have her mouth sewed shut! Xiao Ning'er is not willing to uphold the wedding contract, so what? Or is your Sacred Family going to use force?" Nie Li coldly stared at Shen Xiu furiously, "Xiao Ning'er has a good temper, so she won't do anything to you. However, you have made me angry. I'm too lazy to speak nonsense with you, so are you asking for a beating?"

A powerful aura burst forth from Nie Li's body. When he took a step forward, his aura pressed towards Shen Xiu.

Seeing Nie Li's ferocious look, Shen Xiu was scared to the point that she took several steps back. That chilling aura felt like a huge pressure on her. She recalled the previous banquet, when Nie Li was being arrogant. Nie Li is really daring to do such a thing!

When Shen Xiu did not put Nie Li in her eyes, she was Silver rank at that time and Nie Li was not even a Bronze rank. Now, Nie Li was a Gold rank, and she is still Silver rank. If they were to fight, she would definitely suffer. She couldn't help saying in a trembling voice, "What are you trying to do? A man hitting a woman, you're not a man!"

"A man that beats a good woman is indeed not a man. But a vicious woman like you, even if you're beaten to death, you'd deserve it!" Nie Li furiously snorted, taking a step forward. Shen Xiu was scared to the point of having her heart trembling.

Nie Li is simply a rogue, he doesn't even have an aura of an aristocrat!

Being able to talk big is still not comparable to being able to directly take action. Shen Xiu was trembling, looking a little scared.

Xiao Ning'er couldn't help feeling moved. Every time she was in danger, it would be Nie Li helping her. If it wasn't for Nie Li, she really doesn't know what she would do. Looking at Nie Li's back figure, she felt secure. As long as there is Nie Li, she will be able to feel secure and having someone to rely on.

A woman like Shen Xiu, arguing with her will only make her become more and more vigorous. She can only be dealt with by playing rogue!

"This… the City Lord's banquet will soon begin, why don't you two stop fighting at this time?" Xiao Yi stood up, trying to become to peacemaker.

"Get lost!" Shen Xiu coldly snorted at Xiao Yi. She took several steps back. After gaining some distance from Nie Li, and standing beside Shen Yan, she felt a little at ease. She coldly smiled, stared at Xiao Ning'er, who was behind Nie Li, and said, "You're indeed shameless. Since you've done it, why are you afraid of being talked about by others? You even got you adulterer to speak up for you. Hmph, it's really an eye opener!"

Shen Xiu's vicious words made Nie Li simply unable to stand listening. Nie Li coldly snorted and said, "This woman's mouth is too foul. Duan Jian, give her beating for me and throw her out of this place!"

"Yes!" Duan Jian took a step forward and moved towards Shen Xiu.

Shen Xiu instantly felt a terrifying pressure from Duan Jian's body. An intense fear rose up within her, causing her to immediately take even more steps back.

Shen Yan, who was standing beside Shen Xiu, smiled as his right hand reached for Duan Jian.

"Black Gold rank expert!" Nie Li's brows slightly twitched. However, even if it's a Black Gold rank expert, they're completely useless when facing Duan Jian. No one in the entire Sacred Family ould be able to control Duan Jian, not even Shen Hong!

Shen Yan felt a Black Gold rank aura bursting forth from Duan Jian's body, his heart was slightly shocked. He never thought that this ordinary looking young man would have such strength! He no longer dared to underestimate the opposite party and directly utilized his entire strength.

Boom!

Shen Yan used his personal unique combat ability. The strength of his palm increased several fold as he grabbed Duan Jian's arm.

An ordinary Black Gold rank expert would have his arm broken by Shen Yan's grip if they were careless; however, when he grabbed Duan Jian's arm and squeezed as tight as he could, Duan Jian did not move. He did not even frown a little. Duan Jian was just using his cold gaze as he stared at Shen Yan. A ray of frightening chilling light was seen within his eyes.

Since Duan Jian did not move the slightest, the corner of Shen Yan's mouth curled into a smile. This kid is indeed still young, he's too self opinionated. Shen Yan instantly gathered the soul force within his body and his palm ignited with a scarlet flame, as though it's trying to melt everything it touches.

Seeing this scene, even Ye Xiu, Ye Shuo and the rest were stunned. This is the Flaming Palm combat ability of the Sacred Family. This combat ability can instantly melt steel. With Duan Jian's arm being grabbed by Shen Yan and Shen Yan was using the Flaming Palm at such a distance, even if the arm is made of steel, they would instantly be wasted!

"Shen Yan, stop!" Ye Xiu barked; however, he was too far of away to lend a hand.

Feeling the flowing heatwave, the surrounding experts of various families facial expressions changed. They couldn't help sighing in regret for Duan Jian. They're afraid that Duan Jian's arm will be wasted.

Using such a vicious method in this banquet hall, the experts of various families felt that the Sacred Family is going a little too far. This young expert should be exerting a hand to help Glory City. If he's wasted by this kind of internal contradiction, wouldn't it be too much of a pity?

Shen Yan was complacent for several seconds, however, his facial expression suddenly became stunned. Duan Jian is still using his cold gaze as he stared at him. His Flaming Palm did not even leave a trace on Duan Jian's arm.

How is that possible? My Flaming Palm is something that can even melt steel! Just what, exactly, is this kid's arm made of?

The corner of Nie Li's mouth curled into a smile. Among the dragon tribe, the majority of them are fire attributed. The physique of a dragon tribe wouldn't even need to fear a dragon's flames, how can he be afraid of a small Flaming Palm? How can the Flaming Palm be compared to a dragon's flames?

Shen Yan felt as though he had a plug in his throat, he simply felt like he was going to suffocate. He never expected that his Flaming Palm wouldn't have the slightest effect. Not only was Shen Yan dumbfounded, even the surrounding people were looking at Duan Jian, and his undamaged arm, dumbfoundedly.

Just that kind of physique is that? Is this kid a monster?


	177. Chapter 177

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 177 – Help getting out of embarrassment**

Even the Sacred Family's Patriarch, Shen Hong, did not recover from the shock. Not even Ye Zong would be able to eat the Flaming Palm at such distance and not be harmed by it. Just who, exactly, is this mysterious young man? How could he have such a powerful physique? Could it be that he has reached Legend rank?

Before everyone could recover from the shock, Duan Jian's hand suddenly grabbed Shen Yan's arm and threw a kick at the side of his abdominal area.

Instantly, Shen Yan's face turned green, and almost vomited his intestines out. This heavy blow isn't something his current physique can handle. Even a few of his bones were cracked.

Nie Li slightly nodded his head. Duan Jian is very well aware of how to utilize the advantage of his physique. First showing a flaw, giving his opponent the chance to attack. Thereafter, without Shen Yan holding his guard up, grab onto his arm, which made it impossible for Shen Yan to dodge and send him a merciless kick. Simply and rough, but it can exhibit the most powerful might. If an ordinary Black Gold rank expert were to suffer such an attack without any warning, the attack would be able to abolish his fighting strength.

"Duan Jian, don't kill him." Nie Li calmly said. If they were to start killing people from the Sacred Family here, the situation later on would be out of control. Now is still not the time!

"Okay!" Duan Jian released his grip and Shen Yan fell onto the ground, crouching like a shrimp.

In just one move, he left a Black Gold rank expert lying on the floor?

The entire hall was deadly quiet. Everyone was shockingly looking at the calm Duan Jian. This young man is simply too frightening!

Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo glanced at each other, they both saw the shock in each other's eyes. Although they can feel that Duan Jian's strength isn't bad, they never imagined that Duan Jian's strength would be this powerful! To have contact with the Flaming Palm at such a close distance and not harmed, then attack with a ruthless kick.

This kind of strength, isn't that not beneath Ye Zong's?

The main point is, this young man obediently follows the orders of Nie Li! Nie Li actually has such capability to even tame an expert of his level!

The experts of various families took a long while to recover from the shock. They all inhaled a mouthful of cold air. With Duan Jian's strength, the ones that are able to suppress him wouldn't exceed three in all of Glory City! Problem is, they have never heard of this young man before. They have no idea which family he is from. He rose abruptly like a comet, causing others to be simply shocked.

At this moment, Shen Hong's hands were trembling a little. If he was to display his strength, Duan Jian probably wouldn't be beneath him. Nie Li actually has such a powerful man under him!

At this moment, Xiao Yi and the rest almost had their eyes popped out. They took a deep look at Nie Li, and their eyes were filled with fear. They have underestimated Nie Li far too much. Aside from his own talent cultivation, the strength that Nie Li controls is simply fearful!

Seeing Shen Yan lying on the ground, Shen Xiu couldn't help feeling the fear in her heart again. Her face paled as she retreated.

"I hate vicious woman the most!" Duan Jian coldly swept his eyes on Shen Xiu. He recalled the look of Sikong Hongyue whipping him, that kind of vicious expression. He coldly raised his sleeve.

*Pa!*

Shen Xiu was sent flying from the slap. Her face swelled up as she laid on the ground. Her hair was scattered, looking extremely miserable.

"You…" Shen Xiu's mucus and tears flowed together. She wanted to say something, but her mouth was swelling up, making her look extremely miserable. As the Sacred Family's Patriarch's sister, when has she ever felt such humiliation before? Shen Xiu couldn't help herself as she started to cry.

Just when Duan Jian was preparing to drag Shen Xiu out, a figure flashed in front of him. He was like a mountain, a powerful aura was sent out to oppress Duan Jian.

This person is an expert! Duan Jian's heart was slightly shocked. He raised his head and saw that this person is the Patriarch of Sacred Family, Shen Hong.

"Young man, leave this chance out. It'll be better for the future. I represent Shen Yan and Shen Xiu and apologise for their offense." Shen Hong said, looking at Duan Jian.

Nie Li's brows twitched. Even though the matter had already developed to such an extent, this old fox, Shen Hong, is still able to endure it. Nie Li is interested to see what is this old fox, Shen Hong, is planning.

Duan Jian glanced at Nie Li and Nie Li gave him a light nod. Duan Jian stood his ground, but did not continue the conflict with Shen Hong. He was only coldly standing there.

Several people of the Sacred Family came and extracted Shen Yan and Shen Xiu.

When they were secured, Shen Hong turned around and was prepared to leave. He took a glance at Duan Jian, softened his voice and said, "Young man, with your strength, it's a pity for you to heed the orders of a youth. If you're interested, after this matter ends today, you can make a trip to my Sacred Family. The door of my Sacred Family will forever be open to you!"

After speaking, Shen Hong returned to the location of his own family.

Hearing what Shen Hong said, Duan Jian lightly smiled. Shen Hong is actually trying to recruit him. But Shen Hong is really thinking too much, he and Nie Li don't have a normal employment relationship. He is willingly following Nie Li. No matter what his conditions are, even if it threatens his life, he will absolutely not betray Nie Li.

Seeing Shen Hong returning, Nie Li looked at Xiao Yunfeng and Xiao Ning'er and lightly smiled, "Those people with foul mouthes have been chased away, the world is quiet again. I'll not disturb the mood of Uncle and Ning'er, you guys can continue what you're doing!"

Xiao Ning'er stood there, her face had traces of tears on it. She gratefully looked at Nie Li, and wanted to say the thousand things she was feeling, but she had no idea how to express them.

Nie Li straightforwardly smiled and said, "Ning'er, you don't have to be bothered about it. If anyone from the Sacred Family still dares to bully you, you can tell me about it and see how I'll take care of them!"

Xiao Yunfeng cupped his hand and sincerely said, "Nephew Nie Li, thanks for helping us solve our situation!"

As the Patriarch of the Winged Dragon Family, he has to think about the big picture and did not dare to offend the Sacred Family too much, which only made Ning'er suffer. However, Nie Li did not let Ning'er suffer even a little. Xiao Yunfeng looked at Ning'er. Women are destined to be married off. He pondered for a moment. Should he go have a talk with the Patriarch of the Heavenly Marks Family?

Xiao Ning'er and Shen Fei's marriage engagement, if it's any other family, they absolutely wouldn't dare to offend the Sacred Family. Nie Li's probably the only one that would dare to fight the Sacred Family so intensely. Although the Heavenly Marks Family is a small Aristocratic Family, with Nie Li and Duan Jian there, their future is definitely a glorious one. Not to mention about becoming a Noble Family, they even have the chance of becoming a Major Family.

Nie Li walked to Xiao Ning'er's side and whispered in her ears, "Tonight, we're going to deal with the Sacred Family. At that time, you have to be careful."

Hearing what Nie Li said, Xiao Ning'er shockingly glanced at him. This news is too shocking. After a moment, she nodded her head. If they are going to take actions against the Sacred Family, this would definitely be an intense battle.

"Uncle, I'll take my leave!" said Nie Li as he smiled, there is still so much that he has to handle.

After bidding farewell to Xiao Ning'er, Xiao Yunfeng and the rest, he continued to notify Lu Piao and the others.

As people continuously walked into the main hall, the amount of people that gathered grew in number as time passed.

After Nie Li inspected the place, he walked back to the upper area and sat beside Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo. Duan Jian stood beside Nie Li with a solemn expression.

Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo raised their heads to look at Duan Jian. Seeing Duan Jian's expression, they did not dare to start a conversation with him.

Ye Xiu looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, arrange a seat for Duan Jian."

For Duan Jian to have such strength at such a young age, this caused them to pay special attention to him. Duan Jian's future is simply not possible to estimate!

Nie Li glanced at Duan Jian, and saw Duan Jian shake his head. Nie Li smiled and said, "Forget it, he's not willing to sit."

Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo felt curious. Exactly what kind of method did Nie Li use to gain such loyalty from Duan Jian? They simply couldn't figure it out at all. Ye Xiu already knows that Duan Jian is someone that Nie Li brought back from the Abyss Prison realm. As for the events that happened in the Abyss Prison realm, he was unsure about them.

Nie Li, Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo began to chat and were laughing. When the experts from the various families saw this scene, they were all pondering in their hearts. There was always a rumor about Nie Li having close relationships with the City Lord's daughter. Previously, everyone felt that even if Nie Li has extraordinary talent, wanting to marry the daughter of City Lord is a little too high praise. But now, they no longer think that way.

Having such a right hand man like Duan Jian, they all had to re-evaluate Nie Li's position. Duan Jian is someone of Black Gold rank that have reached the level of the City Lord! Furthermore, his age is still so young!

With such capital, no matter if it's the City Lord, Ye Zong, or the Snow Wind Family, they will probably take the initiative to push Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's marriage together. There have been many times when various families would interlink through marriage, and consolidate their positions. What matters is that the families are well-matched together. By doing that, the marriage would allow both families to reach a greater height!

And Nie Li already has all of those qualifications!

The Patriarchs of various families walked towards the Heavenly Marks Family, exchanging greetings with Nie Hai.

With so many Patriarchs approaching, with many Noble Families within, Nie Hai suddenly felt overwhelmed by the favour. He immediately stood up. His face lit up from the splendor as he raised his cup to accept the toast from the various Patriarchs. He naturally understands that all of this glory came from Nie Li.

"Patriarch Nie Hai, let me toast you a cup. This is my daughter, Ning'er, she's friends with Nie Li." Xiao Yunfeng brought Xiao Ning'er over to give a toast with Nie Hai.

Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly red. However, in this kind of venue, she will naturally not have stage fright and raised her wine cup naturally.

"Thanks, Patriarch Xiao. I'll take the toast first." Nie Hai drained the entire cup in one gulp. He took a glance at Xiao Ning'er. He has naturally seen the matter of Nie Li helping Xiao Ning'er speak out. This Xiao Ning'er should be important towards Nie Li; otherwise, he wouldn't risk falling out with the Sacred Family. However, he has heard that Nie Li is chasing after the City Lord's daughter, this made him a little confused.


	178. Chapter 178

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 178 – Revolt?**

"Niece Ning'er is really beautiful and elegant. I wonder, what's her current cultivation?" Nie Hai asked. He had previously heard of the news of Xiao Ning'er beating Shen Fei up, which is why he asked such a question.

The Patriarchs of various families are still present. Although they were exchanging greetings with Nie En and the rest, they were also listening to Nie Hai and Xiao Yunfeng's conversation.

Xiao Yunfeng gave Xiao Ning'er a benevolent glance, lightly smiled and said,"My daughter is currently 2-star Gold rank, probably reaching 3-star Gold rank soon."

Hearing Xiao Yunfeng's words, the various Patriarchs were all shocked in their hearts. Although they have heard the rumours, to suddenly hearing it now made them extremely shocked. She has already cultivated to 2-star Gold rank at such a young age. She's ranked at least in the top three among the younger generation!

Nie Hai's brows twitched. This Xiao Ning'er does have potential, becoming Nie Li's wife is also pretty good. If he couldn't get the City Lord's daughter, marrying Xiao Ning'er is also not bad. Furthermore, Xiao Ning'er has delicate features, there's nothing to be fussy about in terms of looks.

Nie Hai was still planning on how to get a wife for Nie Li. He chuckled and said, "Nie Li has always been causing trouble. Since niece Ning'er is his friend, do look out for him. If you have time, you can visit my Heavenly Marks Family more often!"

Nie Hai will naturally not jump the gun; after all, Nie Li hasn't made the decision himself.

How could Xiao Ning'er not understand the meaning in Nie Hai's words? Her cheeks were slightly burning, but she still replied, "Thanks uncle, I will definitely visit."

Xiao Yunfeng, Nie Hai and the various Patriarchs began chatting. Although the Heavenly Marks Family is only an Aristocratic Family, no one dares to regard the Heavenly Marks Family as an Aristocratic Family.

In the upper seats

Ye Xiu looked at Nie Li and smilingly said,"Nie Li, I would like for you to be the host in this banquet, what do you think?"

Due to the fact that the demon beast horde event has just ended, Nie Li's prestige has reached a pinnacle in the eyes of all the Patriarchs. Adding to the re-evaluation from the Patriarchs right now, they made a new evaluation of Nie Li's position.

Nie Li looked at Ye Xiu. He probably has some intention for doing this, he nodded his head and said, "No harm in letting me hosting it!"

Ye Xiu lightly smiled. Facing such a huge occasion, with nearly five to six thousands of experts from the various families present, Nie Li actually didn't have the slightest bit stage fright. But thinking about it again, it's not surprising. Nie Li cannot be seen as an ordinary youth.

The place was bustling with noise, experts from various families were greeting each other.

However, Nie Li, Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo don't show any intention of starting the banquet. They were patiently waiting for the experts to finish their greetings.

After all, the longer they drag this on, the more time Ye Zong will have for his mission.

Ye Zong's side has also been arranged. In half an hours time, he will lead the experts of the Snow Wind Family and set off. Most likely, from the moment the Sacred Family entered the City Lord's Mansion, Ye Zong started as well. It's just that, they have no idea what the situation is like.

At the location of the Sacred Family, aside from the people of the Sacred Family drinking wine alone, they looked a little lonely inside the hall.

Since the Sacred Family is being oppressed by the Snow Wind Family, the Patriarchs from the various families were all watching from the sidelines. How could they go up and talk to Shen Hong. If they were to go and initiate a chat with Shen Hong, wouldn't that mean that they are working against the Snow Wind Family? In addition, the Sacred Family has been an overbearing bully in the past. It's already very polite of the various families to not throw stones at them, so how could they go and stroke the bad luck at this time?

However, there was one person that did not care about this, and that is Huyan Xiong of the Huyan Family.

Huyan Xiong carried a cup of wine over and laughed, "Brother Shen, it's been a long time since we drank. Let's make use of this moment with big brother Ye Zong being the host. Come, cheers!"

"Brother Huyan is being too polite." Shen Hong was smiling on the surface, but not inside his heart, as he bottled up the cup of wine.

"What good capacity for wine, how about we have another one? Men, fill brother Shen's cup!" Huyan Xiong laughed.

With the Snow Wind Family oppressing the Sacred Family, the Patriarchs of the various families were frightened of them, fearing to be misunderstood by the Snow Wind Family into thinking that they have some relation with the Sacred Family. Only Huyan Xiong did not care about that. Who doesn't know that the Huyan Family is one of the right hands of the Snow Wind Family, having absolute loyalty towards them? The Snow Wind Family would never suspect the Huyan Family having any relationship with the Sacred Family.

Dealing with Huyan Xiong's toast, the noisy scene caused Shen Hong to feel ineffably jittery. Shen Hong suddenly felt that something was wrong with this banquet, but he couldn't tell where it was going wrong.

A huge question mark rose in Shen Hong's heart. Is Ye Zong dead? If Ye Zong is dead, then this banquet would be used to elect a new Patriarch. The Snow Wind Family probably wouldn't be able to find a suitable candidate in such a short amount of time. If Ye Zong did not die, then this banquet might be used to deal with the Sacred Family.

With the experts of Sacred Family here, if the Snow Wind Family was really going to deal with the Sacred Family, Ye Zong will definitely appear! Since Ye Zong did not appear, it should be like what Ye Han said, he was poisoned by the Draconic Tongue Herb and has already died.

However, why doesn't Huyan Xiong show any sadness on his face? By right, Huyan Xiong should've been notified of the news about Ye Zong's death!

'I'll take a look to see what you guys are planning!' Shen Hong inwardly thought to himself. He coldly snorted and made a stern expression as he continued to bottle up the wine.

The sky gradually darkened, the darkness was shrouding the entire land.

Other areas of Glory City have quieted down; however, the City Lord's Mansion was still lit up.

Right now, in the City Lord's Mansion, aside from the main hall, all the other areas are being heavily guarded. All the guards are fully armed, with chilling intent bursting from the armour on their bodies. There were crossbows, spears and huge shields on the walls of the City Lord's Mansion, leaking freezing cold killing intent.

At the City Lord's Mansion's gate, a man wearing a grey robe hastily ran in. His face had an anxious expression on it when he was being blocked by the guards.

"I want to look for someone inside!"

"This is the City Lord's Mansion, people with no status are not allowed to enter!" a guard coldly barked, his expression was solemn.

"I want to look for my Patriarch!" said the man.

"Which family are you from?"

The man rolled his eyes and anxiously said, "Huyan Family!"

The group of guards looked at each other, exchanged gazes with one another and one of the guards said, "Follow us, we'll bring you to see your Patriarch!"

"Thank you, this is a small token of appreciation." the man said, flattering them as he passed some demon spirit coins to the two of them.

The two guards accepted the coins without batting an eye and calmly said, "Follow us."

"Yes, yes, yes." the man laughed, following behind the two guards.

The two guards lead the grey robed man forward, detouring through a long corridor and into a small black yard.

"Where are you taking me? This doesn't look to be the path to the banquet main hall." the moment that man finished speaking, one of the guards covered his mouth and the other guard stabbed his sword the the man's stomach. The man struggled, trying to issue a sound but his eyes gradually went dark and he soon stopped breathing.

"Hmph, rebellions from the Sacred Family deserve to die! You think that by claiming to be one of the Huyan Family, we wouldn't be able to recognize you? Ridiculous. The appearance of every member of the Sacred Family have been clearly remembered by us!"

The two guards searched the man's corpse, but did not manage to find anything. This guy probably only brought news. Previously, the City Lord gave them the order to not let anyone at the City Lord's Mansion to enter or exit. If any of the Sacred Family's members are found to enter or leave, kill without hesitation!

The night was as dark as ink, the dusky fog in the night seems to carry a dense killing intent.

The main hall of the City Lord's Mansion was still bustling with so much noise, all kinds of voices were going up and down everywhere.

After Huyan Xiong and Shen Hong drank dozens of cups together, Huyan Xiong suddenly laughed. In his laughter, with the penetrating power of his soul force, he suddenly dropped the cup on the ground. The cup instantly shattered, into fragments.

This sudden noise caused the originally silent Sacred Family's expert to be shocked. They all stood up and retrieved their weapons from their interspatial rings. In that instant, flashes of light reflected off their swords, the atmosphere suddenly became nervous. Before coming here, Shen Hong told them to be extremely careful after entering the City Lord's Mansion, the Snow Wind Family might take action against them. Therefore, their mental states have always been tense. Since they were caught off guard by Huyan Xiong's action, they originally thought that Huyan Xiong was giving signals to Snow Wind Family. They thought that that was the signal to take action.

People from various families had their gazes on the Sacred Family's people. Every single one of them were shocked, not knowing what happened. Why did the people of the Sacred Family suddenly taking out their weapons? A smile froze on the face of the experts of various families.

The atmosphere in the main hall suddenly become tense.

Huyan Xiong was totally unaware and laughed, "Good wine capacity you have there, brother Shen. Admire, admire!" Huyan Xiong looked as though he had no idea what had just happened. His eyes swept over the experts of the Sacred Family and said, while staring blankly, "Oh? Brother Shen, what is the meaning of your Sacred Family…why are you taking out your weapons?"

Huyan Xiong is cheating them. Shen Hong felt furious. His gaze coldly stared at the experts of Sacred Family and snorted, "What are you guys doing?! Why did you bring out your weapons?! This is the City Lord's Mansion, the City Lord's banquet, why are you guys causing a ruckus?!"

Those experts stored their weapons and sat down.

Huyan Xiong laughed and said, "I was frightened by the brothers of the Sacred Family. Why draw weapons at a banquet? Those who don't know the reason might think that the Sacred Family is revolting! However, how can the Sacred Family revolt? This is simply the greatest joke in the world! What benefits does the Sacred Family get by revolting?"


	179. Chapter 179

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 179 – Prestige**

Shen Hong had a smile on the surface and spoke with his face ashened, "Brother Huyan must be joking. The Sacred Family has shared both honor and disgrace with the Glory City, why would we revolt?"

"Haha, then I can rest at ease." Huyan Xiong laughed out.

Although they were still polite, the experts of various families were no longer talking to each other so loudly. They could sense the aura of hostility. These Patriarchs are all old foxes, they could vaguely sense that the relationship between the Snow Wind Family and the Sacred Family has already deteriorated to an extreme extent.

Huyan Xiong is the right-hand man of the City Lord, so his current actions are definitely meant to test the Sacred Family. And the reaction from the Sacred Family was so huge, they have obviously prepared to engage in battle.

Nie Li, Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo all saw this scene from the upper seats.

Ye Shuo shook his head and sighed, "Brother Huyan looks like he's being rash, but he knows what he's doing. Previously, he was just testing the Sacred Family. Turns out that the Sacred Family does have the heart to revolt!"

"Shen Hong has rapacious designs, he has already had his eyes on the City Lord's position since long ago. Otherwise, he wouldn't let that disgraceful thing, Shen Yue, get close to Yun'er." Ye Xiu sighed. The greatest danger of the Snow Wind Family is that the City Lord, Ye Zong, has no son, only a daughter. Although he has Ye Han as his foster son, but the betrayal of Ye Han made the Snow Wind Family ashamed.

Nie Li was slightly moved. He never thought that Huyan Lanruo's father would have such capability to be allowed to know the secret of the Sacred Family's betrayal. From the looks of it, one can see the amount of trust Ye Zong has for Huyan Xiong.

The hall wasn't as noisy as it used to be. Shen Hong looked around, and was able to vaguely feel that all the criticism was pointing towards Sacred Family. Huyan Xiong was warning the other families that the relationship of the Sacred Family and the Snow Wind Family has already reached to the point of collapsing, and was asking every other family to keep their distance.

Although the Sacred Family is also one of the three Major families, if they were given a choice between the Snow Wind Family and the Sacred Family, then every other family will choose the Snow Wind Family without any hesitation. One must know that the Snow Wind Family has been the leader of Glory City for the past few hundred years. The Snow Wind Family's foundation has already reached an unimaginable extent. It's not something any other family can shake.

Shen Hong coldly swept his gaze at the surrounding Patriarchs. The Patriarchs all turned their heads in order to avoid him.

Shen Hong raised his head to look at the upper seat of the main hall where he saw Ye Xiu, Ye Shuo and Nie Li. His face went dark and drank.

Originally, the Sacred Family had a very complete plan, if it was successfully carried out, the Sacred Family wouldn't have to fork out a huge price and will be able to topple the Snow Wind Family's leadership position. But now, all of this has been ruined by the appearance of that damned Nie Li.

Shen Hong couldn't figure out. Could it be that the Sacred Family were enemies of Nie Li's in a previous life? Why is this Nie Li always going against the Sacred Family? Shen Hong felt ineffably depressed.

Now that the Sacred Family has reached such an awkward state, with the other families in Glory City putting some distance against them and the oppression of Snow Wind Family still in progress, the Sacred Family has been given only two choices. One is to gradually decline, the other is to collude with the Dark Guild and launch the attack.

Shen Hong would definitely not resign to taking the first choice. But by choosing the second choice, if they were to fail, they'd be eternally damned! The Sacred Family will fall in his hands.

Right now, at a restaurant somewhere in Glory City that's the Sacred Family's headquarters, the battle has already begun.

Ye Zong charged into the headquarters of the Sacred Family, taking the lead, and sent several Black Gold rank experts flying. The city guard surround the Sacred Family, making a wall that not even a single drop of water can trickle through, even a bird wouldn't be able to escape.

However, Ye Zong and the experts from the Snow Wind Family did not start killing, they only wounded the members of the Sacred Family.

Just when Ye Zong was preparing to step into the main hall of the Sacred Family, the main hall burst out with dazzling light. Dozens of mysterious inscription patterns were constantly rotating, like an eye of a storm, forming a barrier.

Ye Zong's brows twitched, this is the Protection Array laid down by the ancestors of the Sacred Family.

This is the Sacred Family's self-defense method.

"Your array can only be useful towards demon beasts, how can it block me?" Ye Zong's robe fluttered as he slowly walked towards the array.

The Sacred Family has been in Glory City for so many years, so how could the Snow Wind Family not know about the many trump cards the Sacred Family has? Ye Zong already knows almost everything about the Sacred Family! The only thing he doesn't know is when the Sacred Family started colluding with the Dark Guild and what level they have been colluding.

"For the betrayal of Glory City, perish!" Ye Zong's expression went dark, his figure transformed into a huge Snow Wind Great Ape and with a roar, the entire sky was filled with a blizzard that bombarded towards the Sacred Family's Protection Array.

Ever since he integrated with the Snow Wind Great Ape, Ye Zong's strength has undergone another huge surge. Just a little bit more before he reaches Legend rank. With him in control of the Snow Wind Great Ape, he burst forth an extremely shocking amount of power.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The blizzard continuously hit the Protection Array of the Sacred Family.

Nie Li and bunch don't appear to be discussing any proper business. The experts of the various families started to go along with them and began to chat loudly once again.

After Shen Hong drank several cups of wine, he felt certain that something was amiss. Even though there were people from various families present, why hasn't the banquet started? They seem to be dragging for time. What is the Snow Wind Family thinking about? After he suddenly thought of something, Shen Hong burst out with a cold sweat.

Shen Hong smacked on the table and stood up.

The sound from smacking the table caused the entire hall to be quiet. Everyone had their gazes on Shen Hong.

"Weren't we gathered here to discuss how to deal with the demon beast horde? However, I would like to ask, where is the City Lord? Why is the City Lord still not present? Why's he just making the people from various families wait?" Shen Hong coldly said. Although his voice wasn't heavy, it's deep and powerful. Every single person in the hall could hear his voice.

Hearing Shen Hong's words, the experts from the various families started discussing. Indeed, they are feeling doubts as well, because they have waited till now and still have not seen the City Lord. Isn't a banquet such as this usually hosted by the City Lord himself?

However, Shen Hong's actions were also a little too presumptuous.

"Senior Shen Hong, the City Lord himself has some other matters to attend to, he'll arrive shortly. Senior Shen Hong doesn't have to be so impatient. Before the City Lord himself arrives, I'll be the host." Nie Li calmly said. His brows twitched, this old fox has finally reacted. A cornered beast will fight back even more fiercely. Nie Li wondered what kind of counterattack Shen Hong will make.

At this moment, everyone had their gazes fixed on Nie Li. Before Ye Zong comes, Nie Li will be the host? No one ever thought that Nie Li would have such a position.

"Haha, ridiculous! How can a brat that still stinks of milk be the host for such a gathering? Is the Snow Wind Family playing a joke on us?" Shen Hong's mad laughter sounded throughout the entire main hall.

Hearing Shen Hong's words, the experts from the various families had a different expression. The Patriarchs of various families had either seen Nie Li, or were aware of who Nie Li is, so how could they have any other opinion about it? After all, when the demon beast horde arrived, it was Nie Li that made the largest contributions. Nie Li allowed Glory City to have the lowest amount of casualties when the demon beast horde attacked.

As for the ordinary experts, since even their Patriarchs did not have an opinion, they will naturally not dare to jeer blindly. Some that have never seen Nie Li before began to discuss in soft voices.

"Do you know him? That person is Nie Li!"

"Nie Li? The recent super genius rising star of our Glory City?"

"I heard that he's from the Heavenly Marks Family!"

Although they have never seen Nie Li before, they have heard of Nie Li's name.

The experts all looked at the location of the Heavenly Marks Family, and only saw Nie Hai, Nie En and the rest with excited expressions on their faces. Even their chests subconsciously rose. This banquet is actually hosted by Nie Li, since when have they experienced such glory before? They are all aware of Nie Li's actions in the recent times. Right now, Nie Li has become one of the most important people of Glory City.

Because of Nie Li, the Heavenly Marks Family has recently moved into one of the largest courtyards in the core of Glory City, being only a few hundred meters away from the City Lord's Mansion. It was something that the Alchemist Association bought for the Heavenly Marks Family. At the same time, the guards of the Heavenly Marks Family has also expanded to thousands, becoming a big clan.

Never, in their wildest imaginations, had they thought that the Heavenly Marks Family would have such glory. The gaze of the experts from the various families caused them to feel excited.

This was glory that the Heavenly Marks Family obtained from Nie Li.

"I heard that during this demon beast horde, it was Nie Li that used some mysterious methods that lowered our casualties to the lowest, having only a tenth of the casualties compared to the past demon beast horde attacks!"

"So that's the case!"

"I admire him. If it wasn't for him, I might have even died in the demon beast horde. In this demon beast horde, a Snow Wind demon beast's sharp claw streaked across my neck, nearly slicing my head off. Luckily only several Gold rank Snow Wind demon beasts had charged up the wall. If it was a tidal amount, who knows what might've happened!"

"I also admire him, just based on the fact that he have saved so many of my brothers!"

The experts of the various families were aware that it was Nie Li that helped them during the demon beast horde, they all admired him. Glory City could be devoured by a demon beast horde at anytime; therefore, every family knows that only by uniting, can they prevent Glory City from being swallowed and continue down the line. As long as it's someone that can help them during the demon beast horde, he would worthy of their respect.

Shen Hong never thought that Nie Li's prestige would reach the hearts of these experts to such a level. His heart became even darker. The prestige of the Sacred Family is actually not even comparable to that of a kid!


	180. Chapter 180

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 180 – To confuse right and wrong**

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li from far away, her eyes flashed with ripples of splendor. Even though he was facing such a huge occasion, Nie Li did not have the slightest bit of stage fright. If it was someone else of the same age, they'd probably be frightened to the point that their legs would go soft. She sighed in her heart. The more outstanding Nie Li becomes, the more inferior she feels. She's tried to work hard to catch up to Nie Li, but only realised that she has only seen the back of his figure. Sometimes, she couldn't help feeling a little dejected.

Nie Li stood on the stage, calmly looking at everyone below. Shen Fei, Shen Yue and the other younger generations of the Sacred Family didn't dare to raise their heads to make eye contact with him. They had their heads lowered, with no one knowing what they are thinking about.

Since no one was backing Shen Hong's words, Nie Li lightly smiled. Shen Hong's attempt to sow dissension is simply impossible to realise. If it was the Sacred Family in the past, then they would indeed have the prestige to do so; however, after so many things have happened, the Sacred Family no longer has that much power to rally supporters.

Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo looked at each other and smiled.

Veins were popping out from Shen Hong's hands. He, naturally, is not be willing to take this lying down. He continued to speak in a loud voice, "Since all the families are present, there's something I have to say. My Sacred Family has absolute loyalty and been faithful to Glory City, protecting it for hundreds of years. Countless amounts of our warriors have died in battle; however, a recent issue has made us utterly disappointed. Not knowing where the City Lord heard the slanderous report from, the Snow Wind Family has been oppressing my Sacred Family in all areas recently, causing my Sacred Family to suffer an extremely large loss. I request the City Lord himself to come out. I want to ask, in front of him, what wrong has my sacred Family done to deserve such humiliation?"

Shen Hong looked at Nie Li, and paused for a moment before he said, choking with emotions, "Indeed, there are some matters that the younger generation from my Sacred Family has done wrong and offended young master Nie Li. But as a youngster, it's unavoidable to have conflicts. I ask young master Nie Li to forgive them, I'll apologize in their stead!"

Hearing Shen Hong's words, Nie Li couldn't help scolding inwardly. This old fox is purposely pushing all the grudges to the younger generation, attempting to mislead the public.

If the origin of all this was caused by the younger generation, it'd make the Snow Wind Family look too petty to vent anger in the stead of Nie Li by oppressing the Sacred Family. It's normal for the younger generations to have a little conflict; after all, they are full of vim. If such a small matter required an entire family to move, then Glory City would have already fallen into a mess long ago.

Shen Hong's cunningness made Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo let out cold smiles, but they did not say anything. They wanted to see how Nie Li would deal with this.

"Senior Shen Hong must be joking. Indeed, I have some conflicts with Shen Yue and Shen Fei, but if Lord Ye Zong were to hear a few of my words and oppress the Sacred Family because of that, then it'd be too outrageous. The Snow Wind Family has always been impartial in Glory City. So since when have they oppressed other families?" Nie Li brightly laughed. Although his voice wasn't as deep as Shen Hong's, it's as clear as his expression. His grandeur wasn't any lower than Shen Hong's.

The experts of various families all started to discuss among themselves. For the Snow Wind Family to oppress the Sacred Family just because of a conflict between the younger generation is simply too far-fetched. The Snow Wind Family has always been straightforward and upright, they wouldn't be so small-minded.

"Since it wasn't because of young master Nie Li, then why would the Snow Wind Family oppress my Sacred Family?" Shen Hong wasn't bothered by the discussions happening around him by the experts of the various families and snorted, "Furthermore, my other question is, why is the City Lord himself still not present?! Are you trying to cover something and gathered us on purpose? What is your intention?"

Shen Hong's eyes narrowed as a flash passed with a trace of chill. He cupped his fist towards the other Patriarchs and said, "Previously, the people from my Sacred Family once came across young master Ye Han. At that time, young master Ye Han was gravely wounded, running for his life. He said that Lord Ye Zong had been assassinated by someone and already died. Even he was almost assassinated, nearly losing his life. And the main culprit is some treacherous and cunning person, trying to seize the City Lord's position! I ask for the Patriarchs present to uphold justice!"

Shen Hong's words were like stones, causing thousands of ripples. City Lord Ye Zong has been killed? How did this happened? This is absolutely impossible!

However, if the City Lord himself is still alive, wouldn't Shen Hong's words be easily exposed?

Everyone was utterly shocked. If it was at normal times, they would naturally not believe in Shen Hong's words; however, the City Lord himself have yet to appear, which made this matter smell little fishy. It's such a huge banquet, yet how can they let Nie Li to host it?

Sweeping his eyes at the attitude of the various experts, the corner of Shen Hong's mouth rose into a smile. He looked at Nie Li again. 'Brat, you want to play with me? You're still not experienced enough!'

The experts all had the look hesitation on their faces. Could it be that such a thing actually happened?

The City Lord being assassinated, this isn't some trifling matter. It'd shake all of Glory City!

Ye Xiu, Ye Shuo and the other people who knew truth felt extremely furious upon hearing what Shen Hong had said. The one that tried to assassinate Ye Zong was Ye Han. They never thought that Shen Hong would know no shame and actually use this matter to make a false counter-charge.

Luckily, Ye Zong was saved by Nie Li; otherwise, Shen Hong's attempt to frame someone might actually succeed. At that time, all of Glory City would probably be flipped upside down! Shen Hong truly is as cunning as a poisonous snake!

"Hahaha." Huyan Xiong laughed loudly, "Brother Shen must be joking. I'm not sure when brother Shen's men encountered Ye Han, but I just met up with brother Ye Zong earlier. Brother Ye Zong has the consciousness of a tiger and will soon step into Legend rank. You actually cursed him dead, I wonder what ulterior motive you have. Brother Ye Zong will soon arrive, and I'll see how you explain yourself then!"

After listening to Huyan Xiong, although the experts still felt a little doubt and unease, their emotions calmed down a lot. Huyan Xiong is one of Ye Zong's most trusted men, there is no reason for Huyan Xiong to lie at all.

Shen Hong coldly snorted, "The City Lord has extraordinary cultivation. In Glory City, aside from Lord Ye Mo, he has no opponents. I also don't believe that he would be killed so easily. If it's not someone close to him, then how could an assassin succeed?"

Shen Hong's meaning is that Huyan Xiong is one of the culprit's accomplices!

Huyan Xiong's face ashened as he furiously stared at Shen Hong. However, he understands that he has to endure this anger. He has to find his footing in front of this old fox, Shen Hong. After calculating the time, Ye Zong should have already brought the experts of the Snow Wind Family to the Dark Guild's branch and the Sacred Family and surrounded them. As long as they are able to stall Shen Hong and stabilize the other experts, then it's all good.

"Brother Shen, you're simple slandering. If anything did happen to brother Ye Zong, anything white can be black through your words. Luckily, nothing has happened to him; otherwise, wouldn't that mean that we'll be the scapegoats?" Huyan Xiong said, coldly laughing.

Shen Hong's heart trembled. Is Huyan Xiong trying to bluff or is Ye Zong really fine? He coldly smiled and said, "Since that's the case, why don't you tell the City Lord to come out?"

If Ye Zong was really poisoned by the Draconic Tongue Herb, then only death awaits him. Even if the Snow Wind Family does have a life maintaining method, they also won't be able to save Ye Zong.

"When the time comes, he will naturally appear." Nie Li looked at Shen Hong and said, "Why is Patriarch Shen Hong being so anxious?"

"Then, what is the explanation for Ye Han? Why is it that in such a big gathering, Ye Han is not present? If Ye Han is here, wouldn't we be able to know by asking him?" Shen Hong pushed.

Nie Li also couldn't let the truth come out. Once the Patriarchs from the various families know that Ye Zong was poisoned by the Draconic Tongue Herb, Nie Li's afraid that all it needs in an instant and the entire situation could be thrown into a mess and they will want to see Ye Zong. This is a trap from Shen Hong! Even if Nie Li were to tell them that he has already cured Ye Zong of his poison, it will be useless.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "The City Lord is the pillar of Glory City. The people around him want to assassinate him? Ridiculous! What good is there in assassinating the City Lord? If anything were to happen to the City Lord, once Lord Ye Mo returns, the culprit would definitely die a horrible death."

The experts of the various families all looked at each other and nodded their heads. After all, there is still Lord Ye Mo. Even if Ye Xiu, Ye Shuo and the others were to assassinate Ye Zong, they wouldn't be able to seize the City Lord's position. They have no reason for doing that!

"Hmph, who knows, maybe you all have colluded with the Dark Guild?" Shen Hong still doesn't spare a chance, since he can only give it a gamble.

If this question were to be continuously discussed, the Patriarchs of the various families will probably get to the bottom of this and seek the location of Ye Zong. Nie Li lightly smiled, "Does the Sacred Family want to see someone?"

"Don't try to change the topic!" Shen Hong coldly smiled, "You think that you can hide the truth like this? As long as Lord Ye Zong himself doesn't come out, you guys won't be able to break free from suspicions!"

"Is the Sacred Family afraid of seeing him? Bring him up!" Nie Li coldly snorted.

After a moment, Shen Ming was escorted up, his face was filled with franticness and helplessness.

"Shen Ming!" Shen Hong's eyes went narrow and was leaking a trace of killing intent.

"Correct, this is Elder Shen Ming of the Sacred Family." Nie Li calmly looked at Shen Hong.

Shen Hong coldly smiled and said, "In recent days, Shen Ming had made a grave mistake. He actually took money from the Sacred Family to gamble and lost several hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins. He has already been expelled from the Sacred Family. I never thought that young master Nie Li would capture Shen Ming. young master Nie Li couldn't be trying to use Shen Ming's mouth to attack my Sacred Family, right?! My Sacred Family has stood in Glory City for hundreds of years, how can it be tarnished by a brat like you?!" Shen Hong pointed Nie Li, directly gave Shen Ming the position of family traitor. Since he's the family's traitor, no matter what he says, no one will believe him.

"Haha, Patriarch Shen Hong is indeed eloquent with your words. You're able to turn black into white through your words, and don't let others find a way to refute them." said Nie Li, looking at Shen Hong coldly as though he had predicted he would say such words.

Shen Hong knitted his brows, could it be that Nie Li still has other methods?


	181. Chapter 181

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 181 – Real intentions revealed**

"Does Patriarch Shen Hong know about the third chapter's, sixth secret technique from the Book of Sacred Spirit, Soul Refining?" Nie Li laughed as he looked at Shen Hong.

Soul Refining? Soul Refining is one of the more forceful interrogation methods. It can pull out a person's soul. When it's pulled out, the soul won't have a consciousness; therefore, anything it's asked, will be the truth.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Hong's face slightly changed and he solemnly said, "I naturally know of the Soul Refining method. Those that master such a vicious technique are probably only a few. Could it be that mister Nie Li knows it?"

The Book of Sacred Spirit is one of the few most widely known secret books. Although many people have heard of the Soul Refining method before, those that are able to use it are extremely few in number. Nie Li naturally knows of such a low-ended technique. With his current Gold rank cultivation, it's sufficient for him to pull Shen Ming's soul out.

"I know a little about this Soul Refining technique, I can give mister Nie Li a hand." Ye Shuo as he smiled.

Hearing Ye Shuo's words, Shen Hong's face changed. Ye Shuo has an extremely mysterious identity. Others may not know of Ye Shuo, but he definitely knows about him. Ye Shuo is a specialist in charge of intel gathering, assassinations and forced interrogations for the Snow Wind Family, he's definitely someone hard to deal with.

"Patriarch, save me. I, Shen Ming, have been loyal to the Sacred Family for so long. I beg for Patriarch to save my life!" hearing Ye Shuo's words, Shen Ming's face turned ash pale. Once his soul's pulled out, he'll probably die.

Shen Hong looked at Ye Shuo and the others coldly and said, "Isn't the Snow Wind Family being too cruel to take such action? Whatever the case may be, Shen Ming still worked for my Sacred Family for many years. Even if he's expelled from my Sacred Family, I won't allow anyone to insult him!"

"I can see why Patriarch Shen Hong would turn out to be so righteous! After all, Shen Ming is an old servant of the Sacred Family, so it's not too good for us to commit such an action!" Nie Li then said in a solemn voice, "Bring the other one out."

After a moment later, Deacon Yun Hua was brought up. Wearing grey clothes, looking very scared.

"Does Patriarch Shen Hong recognize him?" Nie Li lightly smiled as he looked at Shen Hong.

Shen Hong's brows twitched and said in a cold voice, "Why would I recognize him?"

"His name is Yun Hua, he's a Deacon in the Dark Guild, who is responsible for keeping in touch with the Sacred Family. How are you possibly not able to recognize him?" Nie Li said, lightly smiling as he calmly looked at Shen Hong. Nie Li is aware that no matter how he tries to expose Shen Hong, it's absolutely useless. What he have to do now is to stall for time and wait for Ye Zong to return.

"Hmph, does young master Nie Li have any evidence to back your words?" Shen Hong coldly laughed.

"Since we can't bear to use the Soul Refining method on elder Shen Ming, then we can use the Soul Refining method on Deacon Yun Hua of the Dark Guild. Of course, Patriarch Shen Hong doesn't have an opinion about it, right?" Nie Li said, lightly smiling as he glanced at Shen Hong.

"I, naturally, don't have an opinion about it." Shen Hong said in a cold smile. He glanced at the tightly bound Deacon Yun Hua, and his right hand quickly formed a seal. If a person like Deacon Yun Hua is left alive, the only outcome would simply be disastrous!

When Deacon Yun Hua heard of Nie Li's words, his face ashened in fear. Just when he was about to say something, both of his eyes suddenly turned black, and a trace of blood leaked out from the corner of his lips. A powerful energy impacted his heart, instantly rupturing it. He pointed his fingers at Shen Hong and said, "You…" Before he could say the next word, his body already collapsed to the ground. In a flash of an eye, his breath stopped.

Hmph, he deserves to be dead. Seeing Deacon Yun Hua dying, Shen Hong's expression did not have the slightest change as he kept his cold eyes on Nie Li.

Deacon Yun Hua's body laid quietly on the ground with fresh blood spreading over the entire floor.

"Young master Nie Li, what happened to him? Why did he suddenly die? Young master Nie Li couldn't be trying to use a dead man to slander my Sacred Family, right?" Shen Hong said as he coldly laughed, appearing to show no fear.

Nie Li slightly knitted his brows, the Soul Shackles technique again. Once someone is branded with Soul Shackles, even Nie Li will be incapable of removing it. As a member of the Dark Guild, it's normal for Deacon Yun Hua to be branded with Soul Shackles as well. Previously, Deacon Yun Hua did not die because the one that implemented the Soul Shackles was too far from him, making it impossible to activate the Soul Shackles. The moment Deacon Yun Hua appeared, Shen Hong was able to use the Soul Shackles technique and kill Deacon Yun Hua.

In this confrontation, the Sacred Family can be described with rigorous. Even Nie Li couldn't gain an advantage.

However, all the Patriarchs here have sharp eyes, they have definitely noticed something. Before this Deacon Yun Hua died, Shen Hong made some seal actions with his hands. They already had a little fear rise within their hearts towards the Sacred Family. Could it be that the Sacred Family has indeed colluded with the Dark Guild? They weren't too anxious, but they quietly watched what would happen next.

Nie Li wasn't expecting Deacon Yun Hua to do anything to the Sacred Family. Deacon Yun Hua's death is meant to give a warning to all the Patriarchs here. Right now, they have to just stall for time. If they were to directly use the evidence against the Sacred Family, they would definitely have a life and death struggle in their hands. Once the battle starts, who knows how many people will die?

If they can stall long enough for Ye Zong to come back from finishing the Dark Guild's branch and the nest of Sacred Family, that'd be the best scenario.

Shen Hong is confident that the Snow Wind Family wouldn't be able to take out any evidence. As for Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua, he can kill them at anytime. with empty words and no evidence, they won't be able to do anything to the Sacred Family. However, what caused Shen Hong to be a little depressed is that the other Patriarchs have their guards against him now. Even if the Snow Wind Family is not able to take out any evidence to testify the Sacred Family's defection, as long as the Snow Wind Family points a finger at the Sacred Family, the majority of the other families will believe it to be true.

Although Ye Zong isn't around and Shen Hong said that he died, the Snow Wind Family's oppression of the Sacred Family started long ago. Furthermore, it's by the orders of Ye Zong.

In comparison, the other Patriarchs obviously have more trust towards Ye Xiu, Ye Shuo and Huyan Xiong!

Sacred Family

Ye Zong broke open the huge array, lead the group of people in and charged into the main hall.

The three Black Gold rank Great Elders of the Sacred Family attacked simultaneously, charging towards Ye Zong.

One of the Black Gold rank Great Elders furiously said, "City Lord, what wrongs have my Sacred Family committed to lead you to take such great trouble to destroy us? We request for Lord Ye Mo to uphold justice for this!"

Ye Zong coldly barked, "The Sacred Family has colluded with the Dark Guild and betrayed Glory City. If you guys surrender, I might still be able to give you guys the choice of living. If you continue to resist, don't blame me for being impolite!"

Hearing Ye Zong's words, the three Great Elders looked at each other, remained silent and attacked Ye Zong.

After seeing the actions of the three Great Elders, how could Ye Zong not know that the three Great Elders of the Sacred Family were prepared to stick to their ways? Ye Zong furiously roared as he merged with his Snow Wind Great Ape and attacked. The three Black Gold rank fighters that were with Ye Zong went up and surrounded the three Great Elders.

A fierce fight broke out.

City Lord's Mansion's Main Hall

Nie Li's dispute gave Shen Hong a sense of unease. He can sense that Nie Li and the rest were stalling for time on purpose.

Shen Hong suddenly thought of something. If Ye Zong didn't die or Ye Han was one of Ye Zong's men. Then Ye Zong already confirmed the betrayal of the Sacred Family. With Ye Zong's swift and decisive character, he might have already started a calamity in the Sacred Family's nest!

"Since the Snow Wind Family doesn't trust my Sacred Family, then what's the meaning of my Sacred Family still staying here? Let's go!" Shen Hong coldly said as he smacked the table and stood up.

The few hundred people from the Sacred Family also stood up.

"Patriarch Shen Hong, our City Lord has already given us our orders. This gathering concerns the safety of Glory City. If anyone is not willing to participate or leaves in the middle of it, they will be regarded as a traitor!" Ye Xiu's voice coldly sounded.

They never thought that Ye Xiu would be so firm. The experts from the other families had their eyes focused on Shen Hong and the other Sacred Family's members.

Anyone could sense the hostile atmosphere. They were all very doubtful as to how this situation will develop. Could it be that they really will fight against one another? Could it be that the Snow Wind Family is going to deal with the Sacred Family?

Shen Hong looked at Ye Xiu and the rest with a cold look and said, "If City Lord Ye Zong himself wants us to stay, then we naturally have nothing to argue about. However, what are you considered? Can you represent the Snow Wind Family? Can you represent the City Lord? No one knows if the City Lord himself is still alive at this moment. You people definitely have some ulterior motive, and are trying to make a mess of Glory City!"

Although the Patriarchs of the various families still have more trust towards Ye Xiu and the rest, they were still hesitant about Ye Xiu and the rest. Are they really taking actions against the Sacred Family? What if Shen Hong speaks the truth?

"Since the Sacred Family doesn't believe in our words, why are you rushing to leave, then? At most, we'll all remain here and wait for City Lord to return, how about it?" Ye Xiu's eyes narrowed. He is aware that this old fox, Shen Hong, definitely senses something. Right now, he can only intimidate Shen Hong.

"Who knows if you have some ulterior motive for gathering the experts from the various families here?" Shen Hong coldly snorted, "It might be a strategy to lure us away and send someone to clean up our families!"

Every single word from Shen Hong was poking into their hearts. Even the Patriarchs of the various families were all hesitant.

"Shen Hong, the gathering this time is personally notified by the City Lord himself. Could it be that you suspect the City Lord?" Nie Li stared at Shen Hong. He knows that this old fox will soon not be able to stay down, he just has to stall for as long as possible.

"Who knows what has happened to City Lord? Who knows what you guys are planning?" Shen Hong coldly snorted, "We're leaving now! I want to see who will hinder us!"

The experts from the Sacred Family walked towards the exit of the main hall.

The other families' experts got out of their way. After all, without any evidence, they have no idea who to believe. They can only remain on the sidelines and watch.

Ye Xiu and the rest all coldly snorted, "Stop them!"


	182. Chapter 182

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 182 – Great Battle**

The moment Ye Xiu's voice died down, countless guards charged into the main all and all said simultaneously, "From the orders of the City Lord himself, if anyone from the Sacred Family leaves this hall, they will be regarded as a traitor and will be shown no mercy!"

"All of Huyan Family's members listen up, as said by the City Lord himself, if any of the Sacred Family leaves here, kill without mercy!" Huyan Xiong shouted.

"Members of the Divine Family, this is the order personally written by City Lord to me this afternoon. If any of the Sacred Family members leaves this place, kill them!" Divine Family's Patriarch also spoke in a deep voice.

Nie Li's brows twitched, even the Divine Family has joined into the fray? Ye Zong has made some well placed preparations. Just the Divine Family alone would be able to hold off the Sacred Family, it's impossible for the Sacred Family to escape!

The main hall was in an unpredictable situation, a big battle can break out at anytime. The other Patriarchs were a little caught off guard. They never thought that this matter would have deteriorated to such an extent. If it's just Ye Xiu, Huyan Xiong and a few others surrounding the Sacred Family, they would still feel a little suspicious. However, now that even the Divine Family's Patriarch joined the fray; furthermore, he has a written order from City Lord himself. It's simply impossible for them to help the Sacred Family talk out of this now. Among the three Major families, the Divine Family and Snow Wind Family have aligned together, what else is there for them to hesitate for?

Even the Divine Family has take action! Shen Hong's face ashened. How can he not see that the Snow Wind Family was going to take action against them? Is this written order from Ye Zong real or fake? Could it be that Ye Zong is still alive?

Could it be Ye Han? Was he fooled by Ye Han?

Luckily, he already made preparations for this; otherwise, he fears that all of them might die here!

"I'm really disappointed. My Sacred Family has made so many huge contributions to Glory City, and now, the Snow Wind Family is intending to destroy the bridge after crossed the river? With the demon beast horde eyeing at us from outside, this bunch of ambitious wolves are trying to cause an internal fight, how lamentable!" Shen Hong said loudly.

"Shen Hong, since you mentioned it, we would like to discuss this a little bit. It's about how the Sacred Family became one of the three Major families. Do you want us to take out the death list from the previous demon beast hordes? In the previous demon beast hordes, the Sacred Family participated in the least amount of battles to maintain your strength and climbed up to one of the three Major families. In the process, have you guys done anything less in oppressing other families?" Nie Li coldly laughed and said, "Speaking of contributions, any one of the families here have made larger contributions than your Sacred Family!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, the other Patriarchs all began to recall the facts. In the past, the Sacred Family's losses had always been the smallest. In every other previous demon beast hordes, all the other families suffered from major losses, yet the Sacred Family's strength continued to rise after every demon beast horde. They went from being a small family and slowly rose to being one of the three Major families!

Shen Hong stared at Nie Li in a towering rage, "You're trying to sow dissension among us! Indeed, my Sacred Family always had the lowest losses, but during every demon beast horde, we spared no effort in guarding Glory City without any traces of us preserving our strength!"

"Without any trace of preservation? Ridiculous. I believe that all the other families have seen the actions of Sacred Family. Patriarch Shen Hong, there's no point in refuting." Nie Li coldly laughed and said, "Aside from that, we hold evidence of the Sacred Family's collusion with the Dark Guild. Do you want us to take out the letter between your Sacred Family and the Dark Guild?"

"You give us a bad name and then hang us?" Shen Hong's fists clenched till crackling sounds were heard, "Lamentable! My Sacred Family has contributed so much to Glory City and we're being given this kind of ending. We're supposed to be intimately interdependent! But today, you accuse the Sacred Family! Who knows which family will be next!"

This old fox is indeed eloquent with his words. Even Ye Zong understands that even if they were to take out undeniable evidence, Shen Hong will not admit it till his death. Furthermore, wanting the Sacred Family to surrender is simply impossible, at that time, it will be told by force.

Suddenly, a grey robed elder flew in, landed beside Shen Hong and said something in his ears. Instantly, Shen Hong's face changed.

"Ye Xiu and the rest have already betrayed Glory City. They're distracting our attention and lured us here so that Glory City will suffer the Dark Guild's attack! Members of the Sacred Family, we'll kill our way out!" Shen Hong furiously shouted, bringing the other members of the Sacred Family together and charged out.

Shen Hong is indeed cunning, even at this timing, he's still trying to twist the facts. Hearing Shen Hong's words, aside from the Huyan Family, Divine Family and a few others that stood on the Snow Wind Family's side, the members of other families had looks of hesitant on their faces. What if their families really are under the attack of the Dark Guild?

However, even so, they still don't dare to join the battle without careful consideration. They can only send someone back to their families to check the situation.

The experts of the Snow Wind Family, Divine Family, Huyan Family and the few other families all fought together. The scene is simply a mess.

Shen Hong took the lead as he charged at the front, sending dozens of experts from the Snow Wind Family and Huyan Family flying along the way.

In Glory City, Shen Hong is the third ranked expert, only beneath Ye Mo and Ye Zong. His strength has also reached the pinnacle of Black Gold rank. Without Ye Zong around, he is simply unblockable as he lead the Sacred Family out of the main hall.

The experts of the Snow Wind Family and Huyan Family chased after them from the main hall. Instantly, the battle become even more intense.

Ye Xiu flew out, preparing to activate the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Once the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is activated, Shen Hong and his group can dream on leaving.

The moment Ye Xiu moved, three black figures suddenly charged at him. These three black figures are Black Gold rank experts!

"Belittling my Sacred Family, you'll have to pay the price!" Shen Hong coldly snorted. His gaze fell onto Nie Li. Suddenly, his eyes burst with killing intent. The reason why the Sacred Family fell into such a position is all because of Nie Li, "Die, little thing! Let's see how I tear you to pieces!"

Shen Hong furiously barked, and became as fast as a flash of lightning, charging towards Nie Li.

In Shen Hong's view, with his strength, killing Nie Li and then retreating wouldn't be a problem!

Nie Li already expected Shen Hong to take action against him. He did not have the slightest thought of engaging him, and immediately rushed towards the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Although he only has the cultivation of a Gold rank, he wasn't a little panick, even if he's being chased by Shen Hong.

"Hmph, how far can a Gold rank run to?" Shen Hong's speed is several folds that of Nie Li's, he watched as the distance between him and Nie Li closed up.

Three hundred meters, two hundred meters, one hundred meters…

Since Shen Hong's attack was about to hit Nie Li, Nie Li's right hand moved and a Divine Guardian Rock appeared in his hand. With a banging sound, the Divine Guardian Rock was crushed and a transparent barrier slowly appeared around him.

Boom!

Shen Hong's attack landed on the transparent barrier, the backlash from the attack caused Nie Li to shake a little, but the barrier did not break.

What is this? Some kind of barrier? Even the strength of a Black Gold rank couldn't break it? Shen Hong knitted his brows. He clearly doesn't know what the Divine Guardian Rock is.

However, after suffering a palm strike from Shen Hong, the barrier began to crack.

While Shen Hong was stunned, Nie Li's right hand moved. The Scarlet Flame flying knife appeared in his hand and turned into a ray of light, streaking towards Shen Hong's head.

"Hmph, you dare to use insignificant tricks in front of me?" Shen Hong coldly snorted as he gathered his soul force into his right hand to catch the flying knife. In his point of view, catching a flying knife thrown from a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist is no difficulty at all.

*Psh*

The Scarlet Flame flying knife penetrated Shen Hong's palm, and shot towards his head.

Such a sharp flying knife, it actually penetrated my palm?

Shen Hong was greatly shocked. In moment of desperation, he immediately flung his head to the side. The flying knife grazed past his face, drawing a trace of blood. If he was a bit slower, his head would've been penetrated by that knife! Shen Hong was scared into a cold sweat. Just what kind of flying knife is that? It actually has such frightening power!

Looking at his penetrated palm, Shen Hong was thrown into a towering rage. A Black Gold rank pinnacle expert was actually wounded by a Gold rank ant!? This is simply a huge humiliation! He quickly sealed the acupuncture point on his palm and the blood stopped flowing.

"Bastard, I'll see where you'll run to!" Shen Hong furiously roared, throwing another palm strike towards Nie Li.

Boom!

The barrier around Nie Li shattered into pieces, broken by Shen Hong's attack. Shen Hong did not pause as he made a grab for Nie Li.

"Taste my Blood Explosion Technique!" Nie Li suddenly flung his hands and six rays of light shot towards Shen Hong.

Hearing what Nie Li just said, Shen Hong, who was trying to grab Nie Li, suddenly changed his expression. Previously, at the walls of Glory City, he personally witnessed the terrifying power of the Blood Burst Demonic Bottles. Those sinister items, Shen Hong would definitely dare not to touch them. Sensing the six rays of light shooting towards him, Shen Hong's body flashed, backing up dozens of meters away, and threw palm energy into the air.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The six chilling lights exploded in midair, and powdery stones streamed down from the air, but nothing else happened. This six chilling lights were just six stones, not some Blood Exploding Technique!

In that instant, Nie Li already flew out hundreds of meters.

"Oops, I took out the wrong stuff. Sorry about that, I'll take my leave first!" Nie Li charged towards the central position of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

He was actually fooled by Nie Li! Shen Hong was angered to the point that his face twitched. He pointed at Nie Li's escaping direction and furiously roared, "You actually dared to trick me!? You really thought that I have no other preparations? Block him!"

Two figures streaked towards Nie Li's direction, they're two Black Gold rank experts! These two Black Gold rank experts have been hiding in the darkness, waiting for Shen Hong's orders.

Ye Xiu, who is battling with a few Black Gold rank experts, anxiously yelled at Ye Shuo, "Back Nie Li up!"

They never thought that the Sacred Family would have so many Black Gold rank experts hiding in the darkness! These Black Gold rank experts are ruthless with their actions, they are definitely from the Dark Guild!

Feeling the two shadows chasing behind him, Nie Li understood that if he doesn't use his killer technique, he won't be able to escape. With a move of his right hand, he took out a Legend rank inscription scroll from his interspatial ring and started chanting. A moment later, the Legend rank inscription scroll shined with a dazzling light.

Setting Sun's Thunderstorm technique!


	183. Chapter 183

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God**

Bolts of terrifying lightning energy were forming into snakes in the air above the inscription scroll. The frightening lightning snakes extended to the surrounding area, and a millstone sized lightning sphere appeared in the sky, followed by several hundreds of others.

The terrifying lightning aura made everyone feel a suffocating pressure.

The two Black Gold rank experts had fear on their faces, they can sense how powerful this Setting Sun's Thunderstorm technique is.

Before they were able to react, the lightning spheres fell from the sky.

The two Black Gold rank experts were engulfed by the falling lightning spheres.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The dense amount of lightning explosions caused countless craters to appear in the surrounding hundred meter area in that instant.

The two Black Gold rank experts were caught off guard. They never expected Nie Li to have such a move and be unable to dodge in time.

Things like the Legend rank inscription scrolls were created by a Legend rank expert after exhausting a large amount of soul force with countless precious materials. It's the life saving equipment for a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist. How can an ordinary Black Gold rank expert withstand something like that?

Countless amounts of lightning exploded on them, instantly tearing their defenses into pieces. The explosion sent them flying, their bodies were charred black, their clothes were pathetically torn and they eventually fell back to the ground, no longer able to get up. As for Shen Hong, who was following close behind Nie Li, sensed something was wrong, and immediately escaped from the lightning explosions range. However, he was hit by some of the stray lightning, tearing the clothes on his body and leaving numerous wounds on his skin.

Seeing the two Black Gold rank experts on the floor, Shen Hong's face slightly changed. Luckily, he escaped in time; otherwise, he'd probably be as miserable as the two Black Gold rank experts!

Setting Sun's Thunderstorm technique, this is a Legend rank forbidden spell!

Right now, the only Demon Spiritualist that can unleash a Legend rank forbidden spell is Ye Mo. As for the inscription scrolls that were passed down from ancient times, they should have already lost their effects. Just where did Nie Li's Legend rank Inscription Scroll come from?

Shen Hong felt very depressed, the opponent is obviously only Gold rank, but he's as slippery as a mudfish. He can't get close to him at all; furthermore, Nie Li has so many methods up his sleeve, that he's unable to guard against completely.

Nie Li glanced at the two Black Gold rank experts lying on the floor and the battered Shen Hong, he stood his ground and smiled, "Patriarch Shen Hong, you're not going to continue chasing after me?"

"Brat, don't run if you've got guts! Don't think that just because you have some methods up your sleeve, I'll be helpless against you!" Shen Hong was raging with towering anger. He let out a furious roar, and his body quickly transformed into a huge condor that soared into the sky and headed towards Nie Li.

Sacred Flaming Condor?

Nie Li lightly smiled. This Sacred Flaming Condor is much weaker than Ye Zong's previous Black Scaled Earth Dragon, no wonder why Shen Hong was always unable to reach Legend rank and his cultivation was so much weaker than Ye Zong's.

In terms of talent, Shen Hong is not inferior to Ye Zong; however, his integrated demon spirit lost a level to Ye Zong's. This is probably also the reason why Shen Hong was unresigned in his heart.

Even though Shen Hong is a Black Gold rank pinnacle expert, Nie Li still doesn't put him in his eyes. He has sufficient methods to retreat when Shen Hong is closing in on him!

However, there's no need to continue playing with Shen Hong anymore.

"Duan Jian, I'll go start the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, I leave him to you!" Nie Li said in a loud voice. Thereafter, he rushed out without even turning his head back. With Duan Jian's strength, even if he's not Shen Hong's opponent, Shen Hong won't be able to do anything to Duan Jian in such a short amount of time.

Once the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array starts, every single one of the Sacred Family can only dream of escaping!

Just when the Sacred Flaming Condor came flying down, a figure quickly flew over. Duan Jian was always near Nie Li, but only appeared after Nie Li's order.

Duan Jian stretched his pair of black wings, wielded the Black Flame Sword and charged towards the Sacred Flaming Condor like a demon.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

A terrifying explosion was made in the air.

Duan Jian was hit again and again by the frightening power of the Sacred Flaming Condor, but he did not seem to be even slightly wounded. Instead, he continued to charge at it with bravery and fearlessness. Large balls of fire exploded in the sky, this intense fight lured the attention of many.

"He suffered such a concentrated attack, yet he came out unscathed, the strength of this young man's physique is too frightening!"

"Is this young man even human? That physique is simply comparable to the dragon tribes!"

Duan Jian did not merge with his demon spirit, he's only using his physique strength. It's frightening that the strength of his physique can actually reach such a level.

Shock flashed across the eyes of Ye Xiu and the rest. They are clear of Shen Hong's strength, he's an existence only second to Ye Mo and Ye Zong. Even if Ye Xiu and Ye Shuo were to join hands, they can only make an effort to block Shen Hong when he merges with his Sacred Flaming Condor. They never thought that this young man would actually be able to stand off against Shen Hong with his physical strength alone and not look like he's in a disadvantageous position.

When the experts of the Sacred Family saw this scene, their faces changed. If Shen Hong is being held up, then they can only dream of escaping.

Boom!

Shen Xiu was sent flying by Ye Xiu with a palm, spitting blood from her mouth and looking very miserable.

Shen Yue and the rest were even worse off. After being beaten up by the experts from Huyan Family and the Divine Family, they were captured.

As for the Black Gold rank experts of the Sacred Family, they were absolutely unable to resist the Black Gold rank experts from the Snow Wind Family, Divine Family and the Huyan Family. After all, the gap is too wide.

Several Black Gold rank elders of the Sacred Family looked at each other. They unleashed a low roar and some inscription scrolls were taken out, hovering around them and turning into lumps of flames.

Instantaneously, a dark aura blew out from them.

"It's the Dark Guild's Shadow Devil technique! Everyone, be careful!" Ye Xiu and the rest barked, gathering their groups to dodge what came next.

Red flashes of light shot out from the Sacred Family's Black Gold rank elder's eyes, expressing killing intents.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The fire surrounding them exploded, as a mysterious and powerful existence awakened from the darkness.

A few people from the Snow Wind Family and the Divine Family's exploded and turned into a bloody mist when they got close to the Sacred Family's Black Gold rank elders.

A huge shadow appeared in the sky, covering it like a curtain. A pair of blood thirsty pupils overlooked the entire area. A black shadow looked like a sharp blade swept past them.

*Woosh!* *Psh!*

Fresh blood splashed around. In that instant, hundreds of experts were killed.

"Hmph, I want all of you to die!" The leading elder, Shen Yuan, furiously roared, looking very insane.

Ye Xiu, Ye Shuo and the others managed to dodge the attack, but couldn't help the fear lingering in their hearts. This Shadow Devil technique is simply too frightening, even they were almost killed by it. However, the shadow devil's claws still followed behind them, making them have no other choice but to dodge.

"Damn it! They were actually forced to use the Shadow Devil technique!" cursed Shen Hong, as he battled Duan Jian. He was beyond furious now. By being forced to use the Shadow Devil technique given to them by the Dark Guild, is simply announcing that they betrayed Glory City! This will definitely attract the hostility and attacks from the other families. He is being held up by Duan Jian and couldn't leave his position, making him unable to support the Sacred Family or chasing after Nie Li. His cultivation is obviously much stronger than Duan Jian's, but Duan Jian's physical strength is simply too powerful. No matter what kind of attack he uses, he can't kill Duan Jian, only cause superficial wounds.

"Your opponent is me, yet you still have the time to concern about others?!" Duan Jian coldly growled, pressing his Black Flame Sword towards Shen Hong.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

It was another fierce battle.

The Black Gold rank elders of the Sacred Family were forced to use the Shadow Devil technique, which allowed them feel a little more at ease from the surrounded attacks for the time being. However, there were terrible consequences. Originally, only the Snow Wind Family, Divine Family, Huyan Family and few other families attacked the Sacred Family, the other experts were just standing by the sidelines. The moment they saw the Black Gold rank elders of the Sacred Family using the Shadow Devil technique, they made their decision that instant. The Sacred Family really did betray Glory City and joined the Dark Guild.

"The Sacred Family betrayed Glory City! Surround them!"

"Don't let them escape!"

Knowing that the Sacred Family betrayed them, everyone's eyes turned red, and were filled with killing intent. Betrayal is not tolerated! The Dark Guild has done many evils, creating irreconcilable vengeances with all the other families. The other families all have members that died from the hands of the Dark Guild.

Seeing the people surround them, the Black Gold rank elders of the Sacred Family revealed cold smiles. If these people still dare to charge at them after they summoned the Shadow Devil, they're basically seeking death.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Black shadows streaked across the sky like sharp claws, instantly killing hundreds of people from the other families.

The few Black Gold rank elders slowly floated into the air. Their bodies are shrouded in dreadful darkness and lumps of fire that lingered around them.

"Hmph! With just a Shadow Devil technique, you dare to be so arrogant in my City Lord's Mansion?!" Ye Xiu coldly snorted as he flew to one of the walls in the main hall. The wall is engraved with strange inscription patterns. Both of Ye Xiu's hands quickly formed a seal, then slammed his palms onto the main hall's wall, "Since we dared to gather you to the City Lord's Mansion itself, do you think we don't have any preparations?"

The main hall started to release a dazzling light. A white armoured giant god slowly stood in the main hall. It's shrouded in a blizzard and was wielding a giant ice axe with both of it's hands. As it stood in the endless sky, it looked like some type of superior might was being emitted from him.

The eyes of the giant god looked like they were made from bronze. The eyes stared at the Shadow Devil in the sky. The terrifying might instantly made everyone tighten their necks, causing them to feel a little suffocated.

"This is…the Snow Wind Spiritual God?!"

Witnessing this scene, the faces of the few elders from the Sacred Family were scared to a ghostly pale color. They heard of the name Snow Wind Spiritual God before. A few hundred years back, when the demon beast horde came to violate Glory City, it was the Snow Wind Spiritual God that fought off the three Legend rank demon spirit's attacks, turning Glory City's peril into safety.


	184. Chapter 184

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets**

Seeing the two terrifying existences in the sky, the present experts were astonished. No wonder they are two of the Major families, their foundation is simply unimaginable.

The two Major families, who knows how many trump cards they've been keeping?

The Shadow Devil and the Snow Wind Spiritual God fought. In that instant, everything was in a state of chaos as the sky darkened. Multiple amounts of condensed ice hammers shot towards the Shadow Devil. The Shadow Devil wasn't going to take the attack lying down. It turned into shadow claws to counter the hammers.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

An exploding force burst out that looked like it wanted to drown all the other experts below.

This type of force isn't something Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists can withstand, so they all pulled back and looked from afar.

The power of the Snow Wind Spiritual God is a little stronger than the Shadow Devil. The sky filled blizzard rolled towards the Shadow Devil, the icy temperature was causing the Shadow Devil's body to go stiff as it became covered with layers of ice.

Roar!

The Snow Wind Spiritual God was like an ancient deity, the lower half of its body is within the blizzard, its physique is large and sturdy, like a mountain. It made slashing movements with its ice axe, creating twisted, inexhaustible wind blades.

Under the attacks of the Snow Wind Spiritual God, the Shadow Devil issued a miserable shriek as it was slowly pushed back.

The faces of the Black Gold rank elders were all very unsightly. They originally thought that the Shadow Devil that they summoned would be enough to suppress the other experts from the other families. However, they never expected Ye Xiu to summon the guardian of the Snow Wind Family, the Snow Wind Spiritual God. The frightening power of the Snow Wind Spiritual God completely suppresses the Shadow Devil.

How many years has it been, before they all thought that the Snow Wind Spiritual God was only a legend?

When Nie Li saw the mountain like Snow Wind Spiritual God, he held his step and said, "I was was wondering why Ye Xiu didn't make any preparations earlier and start the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array the moment the battle began. They were already prepared. The Snow Wind Family really aren't simple." Nie Li can still vaguely recall what happened in his previous life when Glory City was destroyed, he once saw the huge Snow Wind Spiritual God from afar. Except in his previous life, even though the Snow Wind Spiritual God is a powerful existence, it was still engulfed by the endless demon beast horde.

The reason why Ye Xiu did not start the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is because he chose the Snow Wind Spiritual God instead. They probably intended to keep the array as the last, unrevealed trump card, since the Snow Wind Spiritual God was already exposed.

That being the case, there's no need to activate the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array for the time being. They want to first see how this will go before they decide to use the array. The Snow Wind Spiritual God is enough to suppress everyone in the Sacred Family.

The Shadow Devil miserably shrieked as its endless amount of blades clawed towards the Snow Wind Spiritual God.

The Snow Wind Spiritual God let out a deep roar, and its huge palm reached towards the Shadow Devils blades.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The black blades attacked the palm of the Snow Wind Spiritual God; however, all of the attacks sounded as though they were striking steel, unable to cause any damage to the deity at all.

Bang!

The Snow Wind Spiritual God caught the Shadow Devil, and waves of Snow Wind energy went rolling towards it. The body of the Shadow Devil quickly froze up as it continued to struggle to break free from the deity's grasp and was issuing miserable shriek as it turned into a block of ice.

The Black Gold rank elders of the Sacred Family all spat out blood and were sent flying. The Shadow Devil was summoned at the price of their soul force, so after the Shadow Devil was turned into ice, their soul force also suffered an impact.

Ye Xiu, standing below the Snow Wind Spiritual God coldly snorted, "Just a puny Shadow Devil, how can it shake my Snow Wind Family? You still dare to be so presumptuous in the territory of my Snow Wind Family?"

Every time they summon the Snow Wind Spiritual God, they must use a large amount of Sacred Spiritual Rocks. The stockpile of Sacred Spiritual Rocks that is left in the Snow Wind Family is only sufficient to summon the Snow Wind Spiritual God three times. They have to be very careful in every summon they make. However, since they have the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, the Snow Wind Family now has another trump card. Which is also the reason why Ye Xiu could be so decisive in summoning the Snow Wind Spiritual God.

With the Shadow Devil being defeated by such a powerful existence like the Snow Wind Spiritual God, the people from the Sacred Family were doomed to death!

The Snow Wind Spiritual God bent down, extended its huge palm and made a grab for the Black Gold rank elders of the Sacred Family. If they are caught by the Snow Wind Spiritual God, these elders from the Sacred Family will instantly be frozen and shattered into pieces.

Shen Hong, seeing this scene, felt his heart ruffling. Every time he tried to break away, he would be hindered by Duan Jian. He couldn't break away, no matter what he tried. If he were there, even if they couldn't defeat the Snow Wind Spiritual God, at least the Shadow Devil wouldn't lose so easily and Ye Xiu's side wouldn't be able to have such an easy win.

Shen Hong's face went dark, why hasn't that guy come, yet?! The Sacred Family wouldn't have been abandoned by the Dark Guild, right?

Nie Li looked into the distance. The foundation of the Sacred Family is still lacking compared to the Snow Wind Family. It seems that there is no need for him to activate the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

Just when the huge palm of the Snow Wind Spiritual God was about to grab the Black Gold rank elders, a black light suddenly shrouded them.

Boom!

The Snow Wind Spiritual God's palm collided against the black light and was rebounded, unable to proceed any further.

"The Snow Wind Family really does have a deep foundation. This Snow Wind Spiritual God does have decent strength!" said a man floating in midair in front of the Snow Wind Spiritual God with a pair of black light wings on his back. Although his voice is faint and soft, everyone present was able to clearly hear it.

Seeing the youth floating in the air, Ye Xiu's gaze went slightly narrow, "We have not meet before, you are…"

"Dark Guild, Gui Sha!" the youth laughed, "Currently holding the position as the law enforcement elder of the Dark Guild. My master has already entered into his secluded training, so the Dark Guild is managed by Long Sha and me for now. Once my master comes back from his training, he will show you guys an unimaginable pinnacle realm. All of the Snow Wind Family's resistance will be pointless. As long as the Snow Wind Family is willing to bow before my Dark Guild, we will grant the Snow Wind Family a chance, and let you guys become one of Dark Guild's branches!"

"Conceited nonsense!" Ye Xiu coldly snorted, "Talk to the Snow Wind Spiritual God!"

The Snow Wind Spiritual God reached for Gui Sha.

Gui Sha's body suddenly bursted with black light, forming a black sphere. When the Snow Wind Spiritual God's palm landed on the black sphere and used its strength to crush it, ice instantly covered this sphere; however, no matter how much strength the Snow Wind Spiritual God used, it wasn't able to break this black sphere.

Seeing this scene, Ye Xiu frowned. A defense that even the Snow Wind Spiritual God couldn't break through, this Gui Sha definitely has the strength of a Legend rank. A Legend rank expert actually claims to be a servant? Then, exactly how powerful is this master?

"Exterminating the branch of my Dark Guild and even upturning the Sacred Family's nest, it seems like the Snow Wind Family truly is harder to deal with than I imagined; however, my offer stands. If the Snow Wind Family is willing to bow down, there is still a chance of survival; otherwise, don't blame me for being impolite!" Gui Sha coldly snorted, slowly raising his right hand towards the Snow Wind Spiritual God. He let out a low growl, and blazing black flames burst out from his palm that confronted the Snow Wind Spiritual God's biting frost.

The flames slowly took the upper hand, and was slowly suppressing the Snow Wind Spiritual God.

"Just a puny Snow Wind Spiritual God, yet you still dare to confront me?" Gui Sha let out a cold snort as he stood in midair. His body emitted an unrivaled, frightening aura.

Even the Snow Wind Spiritual God is unable to withstand him?!

This Gui Sha is actually strong enough to such a pinnacle degree? Then, what about the Dark Guild's true master? What kind of terrifying existence is that?

At this moment, the experts from the various families were utterly shocked. Gui Sha's powerful strength has intimidated them.

One must know that even the Snow Wind Spiritual God is someone that even Lord Ye Mo couldn't fight against, and he already reached the pinnacle of Legend rank.

Could it be that this Gui Sha is also a Legend rank pinnacle existence? With that extraordinary strength of his, destroying Glory City might not even be a problem.

Ye Xiu knitted his brows. Although he could sense that something was not right, he couldn't tell what it was. The strength that this floating Gui Sha has exhibited is indeed terrifying. Since Gui Sha has such terrifying strength, adding on a Demon Lord, why didn't they directly destroy Glory City?

What is the reason?

While watching this scene, the corner of Shen Hong's mouth instantly had a rampant smile. He has personally witnessed Gui Sha's strength before, and knows that he's already a Legend rank existence. Adding on to Long Sha and the Demon Lord, they are three Legend rank experts. Once the Demon Lord comes out from his seclusion, the Snow Wind Family is doomed to be destroyed. This is also the reason why the Sacred Family joined the Dark Guild.

Over the accumulation of the long years, the Dark Guild's strength was already not something that Glory City can confront!

The Dark Guild still has that fear, since Ye Mo is still alive; however, he is gradually getting old. It was already determined that Glory City will fall into the Dark Guild's hands.

Seeing this scene, in contrary to everyone else, Nie Li sneered, "He's at the pinnicle of Black Gold rank; at most, he's only on par with Ye Zong. He actually pretends to be at the pinnacle of Legend rank. Although those treasures he's got are quite decent, but in front of me, you're still too inexperienced!"

Nie Li could see through the façade in just one look.

Whether the Demon Lord himself has Legend rank strength or is even in the Legend rank realm, Nie Li is not sure. However, this Gui Sha in front of him doesn't have the strength of someone that reached the pinnacle of Legend rank!

"With those treasures, he can advance and retreat at least, unless I activate the array!" Nie Li looked towards the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Only this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array can get Gui Sha to stay behind. Hearing Gui Sha's tone, he should be the number three in the Dark Guild, a big fish. Therefore, he's worth for Nie Li to use the Ten Thousand Demonic Array.

The Ten Thousand Demonic Array is the trump card of the Snow Wind Family. In the views of Ye Xiu and the others, if they can avoid using the array, then that'd be for the best. However, Nie Li doesn't have the same view as them. If one trump card is revealed, then he'll just have to prepare a few more.

Very quickly, Nie Li reached of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array and started to form the seals.

Gui Sha suppressed the Snow Wind Spiritual God and looked at the experts of Glory City from high up, this caused these experts to be pessimistic. Without Lord Ye Mo here, who else can be the opponent of this Gui Sha in Glory City?

Suddenly, a voice came.

"Look! Over there!"

"It's the City Lord, the City Lord has returned!"

After Ye Zong exterminated the Dark Guild's branch and upturned the nest of the Sacred Family, he immediately rushed back without stopping. However, the moment he returned, he saw the scene of Gui Sha suppressing the Snow Wind Spiritual God.

The Dark Guild's experts have also taken action? He never imagined that the experts of the Dark Guild would actually come to Glory city.

Even the Snow Wind Spiritual God has been suppressed. The strength of this Gui Sha has indeed reached into a realm that's even unimaginable for him. For the Dark Guild to send such an expert, are they thinking of destroying Glory City?

With Ye Zong's current strength, even he couldn't be the opponent of Gui Sha. If he goes up, it'll be the same as meeting death!

However, he can't retreat now. He's the War God of Glory City, the pillar of all of Glory City's citizens. If he retreats, then wouldn't everyone in Glory City be the slaves of the Dark Guild? Scenes flashed passed Ye Zong's mind, Ye Ziyun, Nie Li, Ye Xiu and many others. His gaze gradually become firm.

"To protect the safety of my Glory City, even in death, I, Ye Zong, will not have regrets!"

The moment Ye Zong faced this opponent, who is several times stronger than himself, his eyes were very firm. He took a step into the air in front of him. *Bang!* A soul force ripple extended beneath his foot.


	185. Chapter 185

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 185 – Gui Sha**

Boom! Boom! Boom!

A current of powerful soul force was set off at the spot that Ye Zong had his feet on, and was spreading out. Beneath Ye Zong's feet, an intense blizzard was formed.

Ye Zong was standing on the air, as he slowly walked over to Gui Sha.

This is the Traceless Snow Wind technique of the Snow Wind Family. Those able to execute such a technique are at least Legend rank experts. Ye Zong actually reached Legend rank?

Gui Sha's pupils abruptly shrank as Ye Zong approached. Ye Zong knows that Gui Sha's strength is most likely at the pinnacle of Legend rank; however, even when facing such a powerful opponent, his heart didn't have a trace of fear within. A fierce fighting intent surged the surrounding area.

Right now, Ye Zong entered into a very profound realm. As he's walking, he feels a mysterious resonance with the heaven and earth. He came to realise that this mysterious state is actually Legend rank. He never thought that he, himself, would actually step into Legend rank at this moment.

While they watched Ye Zong step into the sky, the experts from the other families were all stunned for a moment. Thereafter, they burst out with frantic cheers. Facing such an expert like Gui Sha, they were practically in despair. Now, Ye Zong is like a war god as he stood in front of them.

Ye Zong is a powerful god in their hearts, holding the fate of all of them.

"Violators of my Glory City, die!"

Look at Ye Zong's back figure, Nie Li was slightly stunned. He never thought that Ye Zong would actually step into Legend rank at this time. Sure enough, he really is the Guardian of Glory City. When facing a powerful opponent, the resolute in Ye Zong's heart caused him to undergo a transformation, becoming a Legend rank expert!

Ye Zong gathered his powerful fighting intent and pointed his sword at Gui Sha. That terrifying energy looked like it wanted to tear through the sky.

Seeing Ye Zong's sword attack, Gui Sha let out a cold snort, "Even if you have reached Legend rank, you're still not my opponent!"

In an instant, dozens of fist sized black spheres appeared around him. The black spheres suddenly burst forth with blazing light and shot towards Ye Zong.

Since Ye Zong is now in that mysterious, profound realm, he saw the dozens of black spheres shooting towards him like meteors, and slashed with his sword.

Frost Flash sword aura!

The sword in Ye Zong's hand turned into dozens of sword afterimages as it slashed towards the dozens of black spheres.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

When the aura collided with the black spheres, a series of terrifying explosions was heard.

Ye Zong originally thought that even with his strength, it's impossible to be the opponent of Gui Sha, which is why he pressed forward and burst forth with power exceeding his own physique. However, from these black spheres, Ye Zong could feel that his opponent did not have the strength of a Legend rank pinnacle expert.

Gui Sha coldly snorted and a blazing flame shot out from his palm.

At this moment, Ye Zong saw that there was something hidden in Gui Sha's palm. This thing is able to shoot out blazing dragon flames. Ice and flames subdues each other in the laws of nature, not to mention dragon flames. No wonder he could suppress the Snow Wind Spiritual God.

"Tsk tsk, it's not fun at all over here, I'll take my leave first!" Gui Sha knows that if he were to continue fighting with Ye Zong, he won't be Ye Zong's opponent.

Gui Sha was suddenly hidden in a flash and after a moment, he already flew more than a few hundred meters. Both of his hands quickly formed a seal and a black vortex started to appear beside the Black Gold rank experts of the Sacred Family.

"Stop them!" Ye Xiu coldly snorted, a group of Black Gold rank experts hurriedly rushed over.

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh!

A few of the Sacred Family's Black Gold rank experts stepped into the black vortex and vanished.

However, there are two Black Gold rank experts couldn't make it in time and were killed by Ye Xiu and the others.

"Trying to leave? It won't be so easy!" Ye Zong coldly snorted, waving his sword as he chased after Gui Sha.

"This Glory City is a place where I can come and leave as I wish, you think you can stop me?" Gui Sha laughed, quickly forming a seal in his hand, creating a second Spatial Door of Darkness.

Seeing this scene, Shen Hong's face changed. If Gui Sha leaves, then he'll be doomed. Immediately, he used all of his strength to push Duan Jian away with his palm and rushed towards Gui Sha's direction to try entering into the Spatial Door of Darkness and leave with Gui Sha.

"Wait for me!" Shen Hong's heart was burning with anxiety, he doesn't want to die here.

"Not good, too late!" Ye Zong's face changed. If Gui Sha is really able to come and go as he wished, then he, as the City Lord, wouldn't have any face to face others.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The black spheres bombarded Ye Zong, obstructing his path. The Snow Wind Spiritual God also stretched its arm, trying to grab Gui Sha. However, everything is too late, no one is able to stop Gui Sha.

At this moment, Nie Li, who is in the center of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, suddenly opened his eyes and calmly snorted, "Trying to leave? You still haven't ask if I agree to it!"

Just when Gui Sha was about to open the Spatial Door of Darkness the surrounding air froze. Three phantom-like creatures slowly appeared by the side.

Seeing the three creatures, Gui Sha's face changed. He never thought that the Nether Phantom would appear here. Nether Phantoms don't have any powerful combat abilities, they're only at the cultivation of a 1-star Black Gold rank. However, they do have a special ability, which is the locking of space.

The slightly opened Spatial Door of Darkness that was summoned by Gui Sha instantly froze.

"Damn it!" Gui Sha looked at the surroundings, and saw those weird pillars in the City Lord's Mansion that were emitting a faint luster, releasing an aura that made others feel uneasy. He has heard about this array before. It truly is extraordinary, after all, it killed the Abyss Demon; however, he has never tasted the true might of this array before.

Nie Li was floating in the center of the array, like a demonic god.

Without the Spatial Door of Darkness, it will be a little difficult for Gui Sha to escape. After all, Ye Zong and the Snow Wind Spiritual God are still staring at him.

When he saw that Gui Sha's Spatial Door of Darkness did not open, Shen Hong's face changed, they are like a turtle in a jar now.

"Hmph, even without the Spatial Door of Darkness, you guys won't be able to make me stay! I'll let you guys experience the Bloodthirsty Devil that my master granted me!" Gui Sha laughed wildly. His body suddenly become more solid and was turning into a demonic shape. A powerful dark aura came out from his body, "Ye Zong, you have to consider this carefully. If you want to make me stay, you guys will have to pay a horrible price!"

"So what if you reached Legend rank? If I were to take action, killing a dozen or two Black Gold rank experts is still possible!" Gui Sha coldly laughed, "If you let today's matter go, then everyone can mind their own business. If you insist on taking action, then you'll have to see the consequences!"

Looking at the experts from the other families, Ye Zong became a little hesitant. The Bloodthirsty Devil is one of the most secretive demon spirits, they are very hard to pursue. If Gui Sha decided to massacre the experts from the other families, it will probably be hard for him to stop.

"What consequences? I'll have a look at what consequences there will be!" Nie Li's voice boomed like thunder under the enhancement of the Ten Thousand Demonic Array.

Gui Sha coldly snorted and looked into the void, "I'm talking to Ye Zong. What are you, to actually butt in?"

"You don't know me, but after today, you'll remember me!" Nie Li calmly said, activating the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. In that instant, the sky turned dark, Glory City became shrouded in endless darkness.

The surrounding auras suddenly became heavy as thousands of Black Gold rank demon spirits appeared in the air, forming into a mysterious array.

Just a tenth of the strength will be sufficient to kill Gui Sha!

Suddenly, a huge boom was heard.

Multiple mountain-like shadowy images were heading towards Gui Sha.

When he felt that terrible pressure heading towards him, Gui Sha tried to escape. However, he realised that an unrivaled powerful aura was locked onto him. He let out a cold snort, and smashed both of his fists into the sky, trying to break the mountain-like shadowy images.

Bang!

The energy exploded, but Gui Sha's fists did not even dent the mountain-like shadowy images. They didn't even shake as they continued to head towards Gui Sha.

Boom!

When that frightening power got to Gui Sha, he felt as though they were trying to rupture his internals. His face turned ghastly pale as he spat out a mouthful of blood. He never expected the mountain-like shadowy images would have such terrifying strength.

This power isn't something he can fight against! Even though he merged with the Bloodthirsty Devil, he's still not their opponent!

Even a Legend rank expert would be suppressed by these mountain-like shadowy images. Gui Sha is already lucky to not have his body rupture in that instant. If it wasn't for the fact that the physique of a devil is different from an ordinary creature, he would have already died.

Gui Sha was utterly thrown into dismay, this is the first time he felt the threat of death.

Originally, with the Bloodthirsty Devil demon spirit, Gui Sha felt that even a Legend rank expert might not be able to do anything to him and he could come and go as he wishes. But at this very moment, he realised that even with the Bloodthirsty Devil, he can't withstand a single blow in front of this horrifying array!

Not only Gui Sha, even Ye Zong and the rest were astonished. This is the first time that they witnessed the power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array's true might. They never imagined that this array would be so powerful. The arrogant Gui Sha was actually heavily injured by this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array after a single strike and was unable to move.

Shen Hong, who was running towards Gui Sha, was also utterly shocked when he saw this scene. He never thought that even Gui Sha would be suppressed by the array. He suddenly felt his mind go blank. Originally, in his heart, he felt that Gui Sha was at the pinnacle of Legend rank, an unparalleled existence. However, he now realised that he was cheated.

He had forked out his Sacred Family and got such an ending in exchange. Shen Hong simply wanted to spit out blood.

What he is not aware of is that according to the track in the previous life, the Sacred Family was indeed able to stand on top of Glory City and enter into the Abyss Prison realm. However, with Nie Li's appearance in this life, everything changed.


	186. Chapter 186

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique?**

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The mountain-like shadowy images bombarded Gui Sha to the ground. Gui Sha could feel that each attack became several times stronger than the one before it.

This terrible power isn't something that Gui Sha can withstand with his physique.

Even though he has the devil's physique, the power gradually reached the limit to what he could handle. Gui Sha can feel that the muscles in his arm were constantly being torn apart. If this continues, his body would crumble under the power.

This is the power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array!

A powerful array made with ten thousand Black Gold rank demon spirits!

Nie Li is only using a tenth of its power and it's already enough to kill Gui Sha.

Seeing this scene, Shen Hong was scared out of his wits. He turned into a streak of light and tried to escape. At this moment, he only wants to escape and leave Glory City!

How could Ye Zong overlook Shen Hong? Seeing Shen Hong running away miserably, he sighed. if he has to be like this now, then why did he make that decision before? The sword in his hand turned into a streak of light and shot towards the escaping Shen Hong.

"Since you chose to betray us, we can't contain you anymore!"

Ye Zong, who is a Legend rank existence now, isn't what Shen Hong can withstand.

Woosh!

The sword pierced through Shen Hong's chest.

Shen Hong unbelievably looked at the sword that pierced through his chest. He never expected that he would have such an ending. His great ambition and everything else vanished into thin air like a puff of smoke. It turns out that all of this was nothing more than a dream. He died, the centuries old Sacred Family has fallen in his hands.

Shen Hong sighed, slowly closing his eyes. Could it be that all of his actions were wrong? Perhaps this is his ending. The energy gradually left his body as it fell from the sky.

The other Patriarchs witnessed Shen Hong's fall.

Only Gui Sha was left, painfully enduring the attack. He tried to break the mountain-like shadowy images that were suppressing his body; however, no matter how much he tried, the mountain-like shadowy images were filled with an unparalleled power, making him unable to move a single step.

By killing Gui Sha, Glory City will be safer!

Nie Li coldly snorted as he increased the power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

Once this power crashes down, Gui Sha will definitely die.

Suddenly, a boom was heard, the mountain-like shadowy images shattered. A figure quickly flew towards Gui Sha, grabbed him and soared into the sky.

He's actually able to break the Thousand Layer Mountain of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array? This guy probably has, at least, the strength of a Legend rank!

Nie Li focused his eyes and saw a man wearing shallow white robes. It's a very handsome youth. Within the Dark Guild, there are only two people with the strength above Gui Sha!

He never thought that another one would appear!

When Gui Sha was about to be saved, Ye Zong coldly snorted, "Trying to leave? That won't be so easy!" He quickly merged with the Snow Wind Great Ape demon spirit, and created an inexhaustible blizzard that rolled towards the youth. At the same time, the Snow Wind Spiritual God, who has been on standby, also furiously roared and made a grab for the white clothed youth.

When Gui Sha opened his dazed eyes, he saw the white clothed youth and let out a breath of relief, "Long Sha, why have you come…"

The white clothed youth did not answer, but had his deep eyes staring at the center of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. The corner of his mouth leaked a profound smile, "Aside from Ye Mo, there's another interesting guy. I believe that the Demon Lord will definitely be interested this person."

Seeing Ye Zong and the Snow Wind Spiritual God charging up, the white clothed youth swept his sleeve and two mysterious rocks fell out. The two mysterious rocks created a formless energy and suddenly exploded. The shockwave threw the Snow Wind Spiritual God a few steps back, making its body sway to keep balance. Ye Zong, however, was sent flying, and was spitting a mouthful of blood.

No one knew what this two stones were, but they have such powerful energy.

The white clothed youth remained calm as he looked at Nie Li's direction and asked, "I wonder, what's your name? How many times have you undergone Spiritual Constellation? In my experience, there is no need to cling to this battle. If you're interested, you can make a trip to my Dark Guild and meet the Demon Lord with me. We will look forward to your visit."

Hearing the words "Spiritual Constellation", Nie Li, who is standing in the center of Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, had his eyelids twitched. The Spiritual Constellation technique is a very sinister secret technique. In order for it to work, an innumerable amount of children are needed as sacrifices so you can implant your own soul into the body of a single child, gaining new life. As long as the soul doesn't get destroyed, they can live for several lifetimes. Of course, there's lots of side effects in using it. The soul will suffer from the burning pain, and the new body will be damaged very quickly.

Since a kid like Nie Li possesses unimaginable knowledge and is able to lay down such a huge array like the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, in the views of this white clothed youth, he must have definitely used the Spiritual Constellation technique; otherwise, he wouldn't be able to achieve so much. However, what he doesn't know is that Nie Li came back to life because of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, not because of the Spiritual Constellation secret technique.

The Spiritual Constellation technique is very mysterious. Aside from the few who have heard of it, there is basically no one else that knows of its existence.

After a human reaches the pinnacle of Legend rank, they would find it very hard for their cultivation to progress any further. Their body would start to deteriorate and would often reach a state where they are unable to do anymore breakthroughs. Countless experts have died with this regret. As a result, one extraordinary genius thought of a method to surpass this limit, which is the Spiritual Constellation technique, to retain the soul and occupy a new body. Thereafter, he'll be able to cultivate from the start.

Every time he reaches the pinnacle of Legend rank, and finds out he's unable to make anymore breakthroughs, and his body started to deteriorate, he would use the Spiritual Constellation technique to try again. That way, he'll be able to get closer and closer to the breakthrough.

The successive Dark Guild's leaders have self proclaimed to be the Demon Lord. Could it be that this Demon Lord also used the Spiritual Constellation technique?

This white clothed youth should be the number two of the Dark Guild, Long Sha!

Nie Li definitely can't let this fella get away; otherwise, there will be no end to trouble! The strength of this white clothed youth should have reached at least Legend rank.

"Want to have a chat with me? Sure! However, you have to handle one of my strikes to see if you're qualified!" Nie Li calmly said as he rapidly started the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. He wasn't in a rush this time, so he's going to push the power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array to the maximum.

The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array quickly rotated, and tens of thousands of Black Gold rank demon spirits appeared in the sky. Their energies quickly gathered to one point.

"Haha, sure! An apex expert speaks with his strength." the white clothed youth proudly smiled, concentrating his attention to the sky. He has absolute confidence in his strength, he will soon reach the pinnacle of Legend rank, why would he be afraid of this array?

The white clothed youth proudly stood his ground, his clothes fluttering in the wind. If one paid close attention, his face is fair, his black eyes have a deep luster, those thick brows, tall nose and delicate lips were showing his elegance and grace.

If no one knew about his identity and based him on his looks alone, it'd be enough to charm countless girls.

Nie Li coldly stared at him. If he saw him in some streets in Glory city, he would definitely not link this man to the Long Sha that causes the expressions of others to change just by hearing his name!

If this Long Sha wants to run, although Nie Li can use the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array to stop him, it wouldn't be very effective. Since the opposite party is so confident, Nie Li won't be polite, he'll use all of the strength of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

Tens of thousands of Black Gold rank demon spirits quickly converged into a terrifying energy, turning into a scarlet gold giant palm and headed towards Long Sha.

"Long Sha, careful! Don't underestimate this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array!" Gui Sha quickly reminded him.

Long sha coldly snorted and said, "I don't believe that this array will be able to do anything to me!" he will soon step into the pinnacle of Legend rank. He has a pure dragon blood body and has all kinds of treasures to protect him. Why would he be afraid of this array? He just wants to test the power of this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

Everyone that stepped into Legend rank would feel that they stepped into the pinnacle of this world. In their view, Legend rank is equivalent to a god. At least in the level of humanity, they have become a supreme existence. This kind of confidence of standing in the pinnacle isn't something that can be shaken by the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

Nie Li understands the thoughts of these Legend rank experts, when facing a powerful opponent, they would want to try and have a test to verify their strength.

Seeing Long Sha's unparalleled power under the sky's gaze, the corner of Nie Li's lips formed into a smile. This Long Sha is the same as he was when he reached Legend rank. At that time, he disdained everything under the sky, feeling that he was an unparalleled existence and caused trouble everywhere. However, he never imagined that he would be chased by several demon beasts, run all over the world, and unintentionally enter into the space in the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. After that incident, he understood the meaning that knowledge is infinite, there is always someone stronger than himself.

"Since that's the case, then taste my strike!" Nie Li's eyes burst forth with light, controlling the array and pushed his palm out with a low growl.

This palm contained all of the strength of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Pushing the palm forward, the sky went into chaos and the land became shrouded in darkness, covering the sun and moon. That terrifying pressure was like a wave that was heading for Long Sha.

Sensing this terrifying power, Long Sha's brows slightly twitched. This is the most powerful energy he has ever faced since reaching Legend rank.

"Glad you've come!" Long Sha still didn't have any fear, and gathered all of the energy in his body. The muscles on his body bulged, making his size grow by several times, a huge tail grew out from his back, his shoulder blades were torn apart as a pair of flesh wings grew from his back and he pushed a palm forward. As a Legend rank expert, if he had to shrink back because the opponent is powerful, then he wouldn't be able to improve his cultivation in his entire life anymore.

The demon spirit Long Sha integrated with is a Golden Winged Dragon demon spirit, a creature from the genuine dragon lineage, much stronger than Ye Zong's Black Scaled Earth Dragon.

"I'll take a look at how powerful your Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array really is!" said Long Sha. He has a powerful body from the dragon tribe. Naturally, he doesn't think that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array will be able to harm him.


	187. Chapter 187

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 187 – Confrontation**

Nie Li's eyes slightly narrowed. In this palm, he is using the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array at full power, without preserving any strength.

Boom!

The heavens and earth shook as this terrifying sound turned into wave and swept throughout the surrounding area. In an instant, everyone underneath this power were in a complete mess from the shockwave, and the surrounding buildings were cracking and falling apart.

Such terrifying energy!

This isn't a power that a human can reach!

Ye Zong and the other Black Gold rank experts expressions changed. Any one of them would instantly turn into dust when facing such power alone.

When Long Sha came into contact with this power, his face instantly turned ghastly pale, the skin on his arm had split open, exposing torn muscles. This power is capable of thoroughly destroying his dragon physique. Since he was about to be engulfed by these raging waves of energy, Long Sha immediately activated the few treasures he has on hand.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Each treasure he used turned into ashes. These treasures were given to him by the Demon Lord when he had reached Legend rank, including the Divine Guardian Armour, Darkness Shield and many others.

However, when these items cancelled a portion of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array's power, they instantly turned into ashes.

Long Sha never imagined that the power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array would reach such a pinnacle degree, even the few Legend rank treasures were unable to protect him.

Boom!

Long Sha was sent flying several hundred meters before he was able to stop. His chest heavily moved up and down to catch his breath, his clothes were torn to pieces by the explosion and his body was full of wounds. He was in a very sorry state. If he didn't sacrifice the few pieces of Legend rank treasures, Long Sha would have probably died.

Even though his strength is at Legend rank, he was unable to withstand a single blow from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array without assistance!

A trace of fear flashed across Long Sha's eyes, he overestimated his own strength.

Ye Zong and the rest did not expect Long Sha to be so powerful. If he's the number two in the Dark Guild and is already wielding such strength, then just what kind of existence is the Dark Guild's strongest Demon Lord?

Long Sha held onto his chest, that ghastly pale face had a trace of respect as he said, "This Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is indeed something. If it wasn't for the treasures that I used to protect myself, I would have probably been turned into ashes. Since I have withstood a strike from you, I will wait with the Demon Lord for your visit at the Dark Guild! In three months time, if you still have not visited us by then, then we can only come personally to invite you!"

Finish speaking, Long Sha grabbed ahold of Gui Sha and flew away, disappearing into the sky in just a blink of an eye.

Looking at Long Sha and Gui Sha's escaping figures, Nie Li narrowed his eyes. If he continued to utilize the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he can still force Long Sha and Gui Sha to remain. However, if he were to kill Long Sha and Gui Sha, then Nie Li would be worried that the Demon Lord of the Dark Guild would come personally. If Long Sha is already strong to this extent, then the Demon Lord must be even more formidable. Furthermore, he's most likely a supreme expert that has undergone several Spiritual Constellations, his strength might even be above Ye Mo's. If he found out that Long Sha and Gui Sha were killed, he might go crazy and that could put Glory City in an even more dangerous crisis.

Right now, Long Sha became a little afraid of his strength and has appointed the timeframe of three months, he will then deal with it three months later. Although three months is a little short, it's sufficient for Nie Li to raise his strength by several levels. Furthermore, Lord Ye Mo should also return by that time.

Long Sha mistook him for an expert that has undergone Spiritual Constellation reincarnation several times, which is why he has a little fear towards Nie Li. Since he has already appointed the time of three months, then he, naturally, won't go against it.

Nie Li's brows twitched as he inwardly thought to himself, 'Then let's meet three months later.'

Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and the others landed beside Nie Li.

Ye Zong sighed, "That Long Sha is at least a 3-star Legend rank expert, above him, there's still the Demon Lord with unpredictable strength. If these people attack Glory City, I fear that we'll have a very hard time stopping them!"

Fear still lingered in the hearts of Ye Xiu and the rest. That one strike that Nie Li launched was strong to an astonishing degree. However, it's still not able to kill Long Sha, Long Sha's strength is truly too shocking. As for that mysterious Demon Lord, he is even more unimaginable.

"We're afraid of the Dark Guild, so are they. Over on our side, we have Lord Ye Zong and Ye Mo who have reached Legend rank. If we were to really engage in a life and death struggle, they would suffer heavy losses as well." said Nie Li.

"Nie Li, are you really not a Spiritual Constellation expert?" Ye Zong's gaze fell onto Nie Li. Previously in Nie Li and Long Sha's conversation, Ye Zong more or less understood what was being said.

"A person that utilizes the Spiritual Constellation technique would have to suffer the eternal torture of having their souls burnt every night. Who would use this kind of demonic technique? I'm only more intelligent than others, and unlocked the legendary divine knowledge." Nie Li hurriedly found an excuse.

Divine knowledge? Ye Zong and the rest were a little blank. However, thinking about it again, Nie Li doesn't look like someone that has undergone Spiritual Constellation reincarnation before.

"After undergoing the Spiritual Constellation reincarnation, one will become closer and closer to the pinnacle of Legend rank. As long as they are able to step through that stage, they will be able to reach an even higher realm. I believe that the Demon Lord should have already been infinitely closer to that realm." Nie Li's gaze became deep. This mysterious Demon Lord made Nie Li feel a huge amount of pressure. If he wished to protect Glory City, then he has to defeat the Demon Lord!

He has to quickly think of a way to raise his cultivation!

Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and the rest looked into the distance. The crisis that Glory City is facing is even larger than they had imagined. Ye Zong now understands why Ye Mo would have his brows knitted together and filled with anxiety every time he comes back. Although Ye Zong has no idea where he goes, he knows that he is monitoring the Dark Guild's actions, while exploring some secret realm, and was letting Glory City have more capital to fight against the Dark Guild.

The Sacred Family was annihilated and the Dark Guild had retreated, for Glory City, it's still more or less a good thing.

Looking around, after going through a major battle, this place was now a total mess. The losses of the experts from the other families is still very large. However, Ye Zong can handle these aftermath matters.

The time limit is three months, Nie Li's heart is still filled with urgency. Between him and the Dark Guild, there will definitely be a battle! This Demon Lord is an existence at the pinnacle of Legend rank!

A few thousand miles away, deep in the mountains, Long Sha landed with Gui Sha, leaving footprints in the snow.

"Long Sha, how are your wounds?" asked Gui Sha. Long Sha is someone that has the physique from the dragon bloodline, however, after the strike from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he was suffering from heavy injuries. When he recalled the power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, Gui Sha felt the fear lingering in his heart.

"I never thought that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array would be so powerful, it almost shattered my soul realm." Long Sha said as he bitterly smiled, "Although I have used three Legend rank treasures to protect my life, the damage to my body is too big. I estimate that with such injuries, I won't be able to recover even after two years. It will also have huge impact to my future cultivation."

Long Sha held onto his chest as he coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood, dying the pure white snow to a more attention grabbing red.

"It's this serious?" Gui Sha said in shock.

"From the start of my cultivation till today, aside from the Demon Lord, not many people were able to cause harm to me for the past dozen years. I never thought that I would suffer today. I underestimated the might of that Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array!" Long Sha said, "In my mind, that Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array can kill an ordinary Legend rank expert at most. With my methods and physical strength, I was more than enough to handle it. I never imagined that my soul realm would be damaged by it!"

"The person controlling that Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is extremely dangerous, we have to be very careful to guard against it in the future!" Long Sha said, fear holding in his heart. He was glad that he was able to escape from Glory City. Luckily his physical strength was strong enough; otherwise, he'd have been consigned to eternal damnation at that moment.

"Okay!" Gui Sha nodded his head. After he recalled everything that happened earlier, he felt the chill run down his spine. Since even Long Sha almost died from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he's already lucky enough to have survived through it.

"We'll return to the Dark Guild and notify the subordinate to not step out without our orders for the next three months! We'll make a further decision after the Demon Lord comes out from his secluded training!" said Long Sha. He has a deep fear for Nie Li, since the opponent could be a powerful Spiritual Constellation expert. If the other party had pursue after them before the Demon Lord returned, then he'd certainly be dead. Furthermore, his cultivation has been weakened to a tenth of his original, and fears that he might not even be Ye Zong's opponent.

After the two of them rested awhile in that location, they hurried back to Dark Guild's headquarters. The longer they remained outside, the more dangerous it was.

Because the City Lord's Mansion experienced that huge battle, it was in ruins. When the people of Glory City found out that the Sacred Family betrayed Glory City and joined the Dark Guild, they all spurned the Sacred Family, and felt fortunate that the Sacred Family had been annihilated. The Dark Guild members that came to violate Glory City had also retreated. They even heard that two experts from the Dark Guild escaped with heavy injuries.

Regarding this battle, the topic that most people were on was Nie Li, who had control of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array at the time. It was Nie Li's credit that the Dark Guild was repelled. After experiencing the demon beast horde and the huge battle with the Dark Guild, Nie Li's prestige in Glory City was only second to Ye Mo and Ye Zong.

Many people believed that Nie Li is going to be the next City Lord that Ye Mo and Ye Zong have been nurturing. Even if he's not the next City Lord, he'll at least be Ye Zong's son-in-law. As for Ye Han, he became the traitor of Glory City and is disdained by everyone.

Although the strength of the Dark Guild is still a haze that shrouds everyone's hearts, they still firmly believe that when Lord Ye Mo returns, he will naturally have a method to deal with the Demon Lord. The future of Glory City is bright, they will not give up on that hope.

Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and others were dealing with the aftermath, whereas Xiao Ning'er and the rest returned to their families.

The first glimmer of dawn shot into Glory City though the mountain range. After experiencing a night of battling, everything returned to peace. The collapsed buildings are currently being rebuilt, and seemed to be shining with new life.


	188. Chapter 188

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 188 – Journey**

In Ye Ziyun's yard, Nie Li was sitting cross-legged as he quietly trained.

Scenes flashed across his mind, including all the events that happened with Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest after his return. Now that the Sacred Family has been destroyed, it can be considered that he accomplished his first wish. No matter how the future turns out, at least everything will be utterly changed.

After the Sacred Family, the Dark Guild is next. The mysteriously hidden Dark Guild and Demon Lord that has been threatening Glory City at every moment. Unless the Dark Guild are annihilated and the Demon Lord killed, Nie Li won't be able to rest and eat in peace.

However, with the normal speed of his cultivation, he won't be able to step into Legend rank in a short amount of time. He can only use other methods!

Nie Li had many ideas flashing in his mind; however, they would require him to leave Glory City for a period of time. Aside from raising his cultivation, Nie Li still wanted to search for the location of the Dark Guild's nest.

Nie Li looked into the sky, saw a soul puppet slowly descending and land on his shoulders.

After pondering awhile, Nie Li said, "Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, I'm preparing to leave Glory City in order to train. I'll write several letters and will have to leave it to you to have them sent to my friends and parents."

"Brat, where are you preparing to go?" Ancestral Founder Ye Yan asked, "Do you want I, an Ancestral Founder, to follow you?"

"No need." Nie Li shook his head and said, "The place that I'm going won't be far. Furthermore, I want to go and have a look at the underground world that you spoke of and trace the location of the Dark Guild; otherwise, the enemies will be in the light, while we're in the dark1, we can forget about getting rid of the Dark Guild."

Hearing what Nie Li said, Ancestral Founder Ye Yan was a little startled and said, "you're preparing to investigate the Dark Guild alone? Won't that be too dangerous?"

"No, I have some methods that can protect my life." said Nie Li. As long as he doesn't encounter the Demon Lord himself, Nie Li should be able to protect himself.

Nie Li pondered awhile. Is the Temporal Demon Spirit Book still in the desert palace? Because he has to make it back within three months, he might not be able to make the trip to the desert palace right now. However, other than the desert palace, there is still one other place that Nie Li has memories of.

There is still a high amount of difficulty for him to reach the Legend realm in such a short amount of time. Aside from him, there is no one else that is able to save Glory City. he has to bear this responsibility. Therefore, the only way for his cultivation to quickly rise, is to go out to train.

Nie Li wrote several letters and passed them to Ancestral Founder Ye Yan.

"Be careful." Ye Yan reminded Nie Li. He then grabbed the letters and flew off.

After he watched Ye Yan fly into the distance, Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun's room.

Ye Ziyun is in her room, feeling angry. She managed to train to Gold rank, after huge difficulty and thought that she had sufficient strength to help her father share the trouble and was able to help Nie Li. However, when the battle arrived, Nie Li and her father locked her up in the secret chamber.

Although she knows that Nie Li and her father did it out of care for her, she still felt a little grievance in her heart. At least for today, she doesn't want to see Nie Li.

'Who asked Nie Li to trick me? This is his punishment!' Ye Ziyun pouted as she thought inwardly to herself in indignation.

She sat cross-legged on the bed and began cultivating her soul force. Behind her, the shadowy image of the Snow Queen slowly appeared, shrouding her body in a layer of frost. The moonlight was shining on her body, making her look as beautiful as a fairy.

Nie Li stared at the quiet night, feeling the soul force emitting from Ye Ziyun's room. He knows that she is doing her utmost to train. He understands Ye Ziyun's feelings, she's trying to become stronger to guard Glory City.

Previously, when he locked Ye Ziyun in the secret chamber, it was because Nie Li didn't wish to see her hurt. After his rebirth, Nie Li didn't want to suffer anymore loss.

If he told Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest that he's going out to train, they will certainly want to follow. It would be even more dangerous with more people; therefore, Nie Li is going to leave quietly. However, his heart, at this moment, felt reluctant to part with them.

Nie Li walked to Ye Ziyun's door and stood there. He wanted to knock on the door several times, but was hesitant.

Ye Ziyun felt an aura outside her door and opened her eyes. The one standing outside should be Nie Li.

'I'm not going to open the door for you, you locked me up in the secret chamber today!" Ye Ziyun thought inwardly to herself. It's already so late, yet Nie Li still wanted to come into her room. Ye Ziyun felt her heart shake a little and her face turned red. Who knows what Nie Li will do? Therefore, she won't open the door for him! After she recalled the time she dug into Nie Li's bed, she wished she could dig a hole and jump into it.

After standing outside Ye Ziyun's room for a long while, and after Nie Li thought about it, he did not knock her door in the end. It's best to leave without saying anything; otherwise, he might not be willing to leave.

To gain the strength to fight the Demon Lord and the Dark Guild, Nie Li has to use the fastest method to raise his own cultivation. In order to raise his cultivation, secluded training won't be enough, he has to use some stuff to act as the catalyst.

After seeing Nie Li's shadow standing in front of her door for a long time, Ye Ziyun hesitated. Should she go and open the door for him?

'After locking me up in the secret chamber during such a dangerous fight, wanting me to forgive you won't be so easy!' Ye Ziyun pouted thought in her heart. Nie Li is too annoying. Knowing that her father, clansmen and Nie Li were fighting in a matter of life and death, while she was locked up, one can imagine what she is feeling right now. She doesn't want to talk to Nie Li for the entire day.

There were several times that Ye Ziyun wanted to open the door for Nie Li; however, she stopped herself from doing so.

"I'm not going to open the door for you, in case you bully me again." Ye Ziyun snorted.

Under the moonlight, the cheeks of this lady had a layer of blush on them, causing her to look even more charming.

After Nie Li hesitated for a long while, he placed a letter on the step. He then turned around and quickly left, disappearing into the darkness.

When Nie Li left, Ye Ziyun felt a little panicked. She stomped her feet, "Idiot, why didn't you knock?"

She walked to the door and opened it. Looking around, she couldn't see the figure of Nie Li at all, and only saw a letter lying on the floor. She suddenly had a bad premonition, bent down and picked up the letter and started reading it.

Soon after, columns of tears fell from Ye Ziyun's attractive and elegant face. It turns out that Nie Li came here to bid his farewells.

When leaving for the distant world of cultivation, who can expect the kind of danger one will face?

She wanted to tell Nie Li that she doesn't wish for him to leave; however, when she looked in the surrounding area, she couldn't see Nie Li's figure. Ye Ziyun understood that Nie Li left to train so that he can give Glory City more protection. He saw everything as his responsibility. However, doesn't Glory City still have her grandfather and father?

However, Nie Li already left.

Ye Ziyun tightly grasped the letter, feeling her heart throbbing with pain. If she knew that Nie Li came to bid farewell, she wouldn't have purposely not opened the door.

Where did Nie Li go to? Will he encounter danger?

Winged Dragon Family

When Xiao Ning'er received the letter, Nie Li was already nowhere to be seen. She held the letter against her chest, she still has lots of things to say to him, but they all turned into thoughts, accompanying Nie Li's empty presence.

"I will definitely wait for your return!" Xiao Ning'er looked into the distance, "Glory City is not something you alone have to protect, we can also do it!"

Her hair fluttered in the wind, the load on her mind was hidden deep in her heart. Her expression became firm, the thoughts of becoming strong was ignited even more fiercely.

Holy Orchid Institute

"Nie Li is too much, he left without taking us!" Lu Piao angrily clenched his fists. If Nie Li was here, he would definitely charge up and give him a beating, "When he returns, I'll definitely give him a beating!"

"If we were to go, we would only be a burden!" Du Ze said as he shook his head. He understood why Nie Li did this.

"We at least have the same level of cultivation!" Lu Piao said with resentment.

"Indeed, we have the same level of cultivation; however, what about strength?" Du Ze bitterly smiled and said, "Even if all of us were to go at him at once, we wouldn't be able to beat him. Furthermore, he has the Shadow Devil demon spirit. If he faces any danger, he can come and go as he wishes, but we would only burden him."

"Then, what should we do now?" Lu Piao also said, bitterly smiling in disappointment.

"Focus hard in our training." Du Ze firmly said, "At least when Nie Li returns, we will still have the cultivation of the same level. Every time Nie Li raise his cultivation, his difficulty becomes ten fold our own. If we can't maintain the speed of our cultivation, then we can just bang our heads against the wall and commit suicide!"

Lu Piao looked over at Duan Jian and asked, "Duan Jian, what about you? Didn't Nie Li leave you a letter?"

Duan Jian is someone that has the abilities of a Black Gold rank and a body with the strength of a Legend rank, so why didn't Nie Li bring Duan Jian along?

"Master said that the place that he's going, even if I were to follow, would only lead me to my death. Therefore, he wanted me to stay behind or stay near Glory City and train." Duan Jian said, looking in the distance. He has no idea where Nie Li is going; however, since Nie Li said so, he has absolute faith that Nie Li will return safely.

After hearing what Duan Jian said, everyone's faces changed. Duan Jian is someone that has a Legend rank physical body! Ordinary creatures wouldn't be able to kill him. Even if Duan Jian was to go to that place, it'll only lead to his death? Where is Nie Li going? Everyone couldn't help worrying about him.

However, thinking it over again, since Nie Li said so, then he should have a certain amount of confidence. After all, Nie Li would never do something that he has no confidence in.

Before Leaving, Nie Li gave Duan Jian a cultivation technique. He looked into the distance. While Nie Li is gone, he will constantly raise his strength and become Nie Li's right-hand man.


	189. Chapter 189

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 189 – Heavenly Fate Plateau**

City Lord's Mansion

Ye Zong also received Nie Li's letter.

"Nie Li is actually going out to train." Ye Zong's brow slightly knitted. The calamity that had been hiding within Glory City had just been eliminated and the Dark Guild retreated for now. For the time being, Glory City will be very safe. When Nie Li is around, Ye Zong would feel worry free; afterall, Nie Li helped him with much of the burden. Now that Nie Li left, he can't get used to the difference so suddenly.

"Yet, you left so many items before your departure." Ye Zong smiled as he shook his head. Among the items that Nie Li left behind, some of them can be used to protect Glory City, and one of them was a cultivation technique. The cultivation technique is specially suited for someone that integrated with the Snow Wind Great Ape, "All thanks to your luck, little rascal!"

'It doesn't feel any wronged to be this father-in-law at all.' Ye Zong couldn't help thinking inwardly. In his heart, he already made the decision to have Yun'er marry Nie Li.

Far in the St. Ancestral Mountain, the Infinite Forest

Nie Li was quickly moving through the Infinite Forest, appearing as though he knows his way. Everything here is very familiar to him, this is one of the tracks that he fled to once before, which is rather safe. However, there is the occasional terrifying demon beast appearing.

After merging with the Shadow Devil demon spirit, Nie Li's movements became very fast, allowing him to change his direction before he encountered any danger. After a few skims in the dark forest, he reached his destination.

In his previous life, everyone in Glory City believed that they were in the only place that held surviving humans. The demon beast hordes from the Age of Darkness was simply too terrifying, every place that they passed by wouldn't have a single human alive. However, the fact is that there are some people that managed to survive through some special methods and continued to grow in numbers in this world, even though danger was lurking around in every direction, and formed into tribes.

The surviving ability of humanity is stronger than they imagined.

The place that Nie Li is heading towards is the first place with human inhabitants that they encountered when they were escaping in his previous life, the Heavenly Fate Plateau.

The Heavenly Fate Plateau is at the summit of a mountain, the entire mountaintop looked as though a portion of it was sliced off, creating a huge plain in its place. There is only one path that leads to the mountaintop. There are thousands of people that gathered there, and formed a tribe.

Due to the Heavenly Fate Plateau being located in a high terrain area, there was only one way up and down. It's a place that even demon beasts would have a hard time heading to; therefore, it's rather safe there. However, there is an issue of food deficiency, so the thousands of people were only barely surviving.

Underneath the Heavenly Fate Plateau, there is an extremely terrifying and dangerous place known as the Black Spring.

No one knows where the Black Spring came from, but they do know that it flows from the St. Ancestral Mountain directly into the bottomless abyss. The demon beasts surrounding the Black Spring are existences above Black Gold rank. Legend has it that in the bottomless abyss, there lives a group of extremely powerful Legend rank demon beasts.

If it wasn't for the natural obstacles, the Heavenly Fate Plateau wouldn't have been able to survive.

When the morning sun shined on the Heavenly Fate Plateau, Nie Li was already in the market of the Heavenly Fate Plateau, wearing a short robe.

The market was very bustling. Those around here were wearing tattered clothes. Compared to them, Nie Li's clothes appeared to be clean and neat.

"I wonder which young master he is from, why haven't we seen him in the tribal meetings before?" many of the people in the market were all discussing this new person.

It has been a few hundred years since someone came into the Heavenly Fate Plateau; therefore, they did not think about it much.

Nie Li stretched his waist as he inhaled a mouthful of air, the corners of his mouth leaked a carefree smile. Everything here is just like it was in his previous life. Nie Li walked routinely to a congee shop before stopping.

A long, golden haired man was busy in the kitchen and a delicate, pretty girl was serving the customers congee.

"The business in old man Yun's shop is as good as always!" Nie Li said as he smiled. After he sat down on a seat, he yelled, "Two bowls of wood powder congee!"

After a moment, a girl came carrying a wooden serving tray and placed two hot congees. This girl looks to be about fifteen or sixteen, wearing cyan plain clothes. Although the clothes were amended several times, but that did not affect her beauty. Under her long and slender eyebrows, flickered a pair of pure blue eyes. She has fair and rosy cheeks and a graceful nose. Whenever she smiles, there would be two dimples on each side of her mouth, giving others a sweet feeling about her; and her golden, long hair naturally drapes over her shoulders.

Sister Yun Ling is still as beautiful as she was in his past life, except she is slightly younger compared to when they met in his previous life.

In his previous life, when they moved here, it was old man Yun and sister Yun Ling who offered him and Ye Ziyun shelter. At that time, both himself and Ziyun were given lots of care, and it was all seen with Nie Li's eyes. Although Nie Li and the rest were forced to continue their journey later, it wasn't the fault of old man Yun and sister Yun Ling. He clearly remembered the moment when they left, Yun Ling was shedding tears then.

After placing the two bowls of congee in front of Nie Li, Yun Ling's gaze fell onto him and her gaze flickered with astonishment. She and her father have seen many customers on a daily basis and her memory is exceptionally good. She had basically seen almost everyone that resides in the plateau; however, she has never seen Nie Li before.

Yun Ling's slender hands shook a little and asked in astonishment, "Little brother, I have never seen you before. You're not from the Heavenly Fate Plateau, right?"

"No, I'm just a traveller that is passing by," said Nie Li, smiling.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yun Ling covered her mouth in shock. For the past few hundreds to thousand of years, there hasn't been a single outsider that has passed by before. She practically thought that there was no longer any other humans living in the outside world. So she never thought that there would be a foreign customer today.

Yun Ling immediately sat down, glanced at Nie Li and asked out of curiosity, "Where are you from? Why have you come to our Heavenly Fate Plateau?"

"I intend on entering to the depths of the St. Ancestral Mountains to train and unintentionally arrived here." Nie Li said as he lightly smiled. Seeing Yun Ling blinking her curious big eyes and asking this and that, he couldn't help recalling his previous life. In his previous life, when he and Ye Ziyun had come here, Yun Ling was also acting like a curious baby.

"I heard that the outside world is filled with terrifying monsters. Even a Black Obsidian rank expert wouldn't be able to move a single step in the outside world. Could you be a Black Obsidian rank expert?" Yun Ling asked in shock. Since Nie Li dares to enter the St. Ancestral Mountains to train, his cultivation must surely be very strong.

The Black Obsidian rank expert that Yun Ling spoke of is a Black Gold rank expert. Because of the incomplete cultivating techniques in the Heavenly Fate Plateau, the strongest around here is only a dozen 1-star Gold rank experts.

"I'm not a Black Obsidian rank expert, but I do have some methods that are able to protect my life, which is why those powerful demon beasts couldn't do anything to me." said Nie Li, smiling.

Suddenly, a discontented voice was heard.

"Why hasn't my congee arrived, yet?"

"It's coming." Yun Ling hurriedly replied. She then said to Nie Li, "Where are you planning to live?"

Nie Li pondered for a while and said, "The hotel close by; however, I don't have any copper used in the Heavenly Fate Plateau for transaction. Can I use some items to exchange for some with you guys?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yun Ling's eyes immediately lit up. Nie Li came from the outside world, he must have definitely brought along some mysterious items that she has never seen before!

"En, okay. I'll go serve the congee. Just wait awhile, I'll be back immediately!" said Yun Ling, smilingly pursing her lips.

"Okay." Nie Li nodded.

Yun Ling went to serve the congee, and Nie Li drank his congee while he looked over his surroundings. Along his way here, aside from some merchant selling various items, there were some groups of hunters. These hunters all have tall and strong builds, holding all kinds of weapons in their hands.

Due to the Heavenly Fate Plateau having a shortage of food, they have no choice but to have a group of people hunt for demon beasts to obtain their meat in order to barely fill their stomachs. However, hunting demon beasts is a very dangerous job; therefore, only those that are rather strong can become hunters.

Aside from hunting demon beasts, they also accept jobs and get employed by others, something like mercenaries.

Right in old man Yun's congee shop, sat a group of hunters, a total of six. Their builds are very tall and sturdy, especially the leading man. He wore a white long robe, and is a handsome youth.

"Miss Yun Ling, sorry about earlier. My underlings are too hot-headed." the youth smiled as he apologized to Yun Ling. Looking at Yun Ling, his eyes flickered with a trace of affection.

"No worries, sorry about making you guys wait so long." Yun Ling said as she shook her head, putting the bowls of congee down. In one of the bowls was a piece of meat, it was given to the youth.

Meat is very precious, only a small amount of people that have status and money can enjoy it. Although the few hunters had envy on their faces, after sweeping a glance, they all began to drink their congee.

"Let's eat!" the youth smiled as he took a knife out, splitting the meat into a few pieces.

In the Heavenly Fate Plateau, aside from the chief, there is the elders association that controls all kinds of decisions in the plateau. The elders association has a total of five elders, all having control over a portion of the power.

Regarding the handsome youth, Nie Li has a slight impression about him. He should be the son of a certain elder. His character is decent; however, he forgot what his name was.

After Yun Ling finished serving the congees, she hurried over to Nie Li's seat. She is filled with curiosity about Nie Li and couldn't wait to know more.

"Right, I still have no idea what your name is," said Yun Ling as she smiled. The corner of her mouth revealed two shallow dimples, looking very cute.

"My name is Nie Li." Nie Li smiled as he nodded his head. Thanks to the experience in his previous life, he had some understandings towards Yun Ling, she's a pretty good lady.

"Nice to meet you, Nie Li. May I ask what you are going to exchange with me?" asked Yun Ling. Naturally, she is interested about anything from the outside world.


	190. Chapter 190

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 190 – Exchange**

Nie Li pondered awhile and said, "What about these cloths?"

He took out several cloths from his interspatial ring and placed them on the table.

Yun Ling widened her eyes. Nie Li even has an interspatial ring. One must know that the interspatial ring is very rare, within the entire Heavenly Fate Plateau, probably only the chief would have one. Her gaze was attracted by the cloths placed on the table. She let out a cry in surprise and touched one of the cloths. The cloth was very soft and smooth, filled with simple and elegant flowery patterns.

After touching these cloths, Yun Ling could not move her eyes away for a moment. In their plateau, there were only rough clothes, how could there be such fine cloths?

"How many coppers are you planning on selling these for?" Yun Ling raised her head and asked Nie Li with her cheeks red. She was so mesmerized by these cloths that she lost her composure for a moment.

"Let's go with two hundred coppers." Nie Li said, lightly smiling.

"Only two hundred coppers? Even if these were exchanged for five thousand coppers, there would be lots of people queuing up for them!" Yun Ling said in astonishment.

Yun Ling is like she was in his previous life, treating people with sincerity and kindness. Nie Li smiled and said, "Two hundred coppers would be enough for me to eat for several days and it's enough. Consider these cloths a gift for Miss Yun Ling. I also want to ask Miss Yun Ling to help me with a favour."

"What favour?" Yun Ling asked with curiosity. She suddenly became a little flabbergasted, "How did you know my name is Yun Ling?"

"I heard from the people in the market." Nie Li smiled and said, "Who doesn't know of Miss Yun Ling here?"

In this place, Yun Ling can consider herself to have a little well-known. She is a well-known beauty and diligent with her work. The amount of people knocking up the door for marriage would be enough to trash the door apart.

"Oh." Yun Ling nodded.

"Does Miss Yun Ling know of a purple coloured stone around here, having a shape of rhombus?" Nie Li smiled as he gestured, "Furthermore, it can also emit a faint purple smoke under the sunlight, becoming very hot."

"Oh, you must be talking about the Purple Smoke Rock. We have many of those around here. These rocks are completely useless, furthermore, they carry a little poison." Yun Ling said, "No one would want this kind of stuff in our area."

The Purple Smoke Rock that Yun Ling spoke of is actually the Purple Catrop Rock, a kind of very precious stones. By collecting them, and using a special method, they can help Nie Li cultivate his soul force, allowing him reach 3-star Gold rank at the fastest speed.

"Right, I want these Purple Smoke Rocks, no matter how much they are worth. As for the price…I can exchange for them with food. Ten Purple Smoke Rocks for a bag of rice." said Nie Li. For this trip out, Nie Li was fully prepared.

Hearing what Nie Li had said, Yun Ling became shocked. Ten pieces of Purple Smoke Rock for a bag of rice?

"Are you serious?" Yun Ling asked in shock.

"Of course I am." Nie Li nodded his head, the only reason why he used rice as an item to exchange is because the surrounding land in the Heavenly Fate Plateau is too infertile. Therefore, the amount of food is also very insufficient. In his previous life, when he, Ye Ziyun and the rest arrived here, although they suffered some unfair treatment; however, he had also received all kinds of help from some of the kindhearted people. Using rice to exchange can be considered giving back a favour.

"Then I'll go get the Purple Smoke Rocks!" Yun Ling hurriedly said, immediately leaving to gather Purple Smoke Rocks. Compared to those delicate and fine cloths, rice is very precious. A bag of rice can save a life, the Heavenly Fate Plateau is really suffering from the insufficiency of food.

Very quickly, Yun Long brought over twenty Purple Smoke Rocks and two hundred coppers. Nie Li gave Yun Ling the cloths and food as he had promised.

Purple Smoke Rocks can really be exchanged for food?

After taking the two bags of rice, Yun Ling felt as though she was in dream. What they have been eating were wooden powders, scraped from a tree called the Muyang Tree. Rice is a very precious thing, it is only affordable by a small amount of aristocrats.

Even a bag of rice can be exchanged for a beautiful lady from the poor families!

And she was actually able to obtain some for ten pieces of Purple Smoke Rock.

"Nie Li, will this exchange stay valid?" Yun Ling asked, appearing to be very excited.

"Naturally." Nie Li nodded his head, "However, I only have a limited amount of rice. Ten pieces of Purple Smoke Rock can also be exchanged for five catties of meat!" before coming, Nie Li brought along many interspatial rings and filled them with food and all kind of other stuff.

"Okay, I'll go inform everyone." Yun Ling happily stood up. Purple Smoke Rock can be exchanged with rice and meat, she couldn't wait to let everyone know about it.

If it's someone else, they would definitely keep this a secret and try to secretly get rich. However, Yun Ling did not have these kinds of thoughts, she only wants to let everyone exchange some food so that their lifestyles can be a lot better.

After Yun Ling left, the youth walked towards Nie Li and sat in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Xiao Yang. I heard that brother is willing to use rice and meat to exchange ten pieces of Purple Smoke Stone." Xiao Yun said as he looked at Nie Li. This is the first time he had see an outsider in so many years; therefore, he is filled with curiosity about Nie Li.

"Correct." Nie Li nodded.

"I wonder what uses does the Purple Smoke Rock have?" asked Xiao Yang, trying to probe.

Everyone had their attention on the part about being able to exchange rice and meat, but Xiao Yang had noticed the bit about the Purple Smoke Rock.

"I'm not able to tell you that." said Nie Li, shaking his head.

Xiao Yang nodded his head and did not ask any further. Since Nie Li is willing to use rice and meat to exchange for Purple Smoke Rocks, they should definitely have a great usage for it. It's totally understandable that Nie Li isn't willing to say.

Originally, there wasn't a need to make a big deal out of the collection of the Purple Smoke Rocks, because Nie Li isn't prepared to stay in the Heavenly Fate Plateau for a long time and will be leaving after a few days. Furthermore, the strongest in the plateau is just a 1-star Black Gold rank Fighter, practically no one is able to threaten him; therefore, Nie Li did not bother about it.

If it's a 1-star Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, then perhaps Nie Li would need to be a little afraid. However, since it's just a 1-star Black Gold rank Fighter, there isn't a need to bother about it.

Although Nie Li only has the cultivation of 2-star Gold rank, by using all kinds of methods, he's able to cause headaches to Black Gold rank experts. The amount of Black Gold rank experts dying in the hands of Nie Li is also not just a few.

After the information had been spread out, the efficiency of exchanging increased.

Regarding the news of being able to exchange rice and meat for Purple Smoke Rocks, many people were doubtful about that. However, there were still many people who believed in Yun Ling's words. They all carried the attitude of giving it a try, and brought some Purple Smoke Rocks over. Many people only gathered one or two of them. Even though there are many Purple Smoke Rocks, they weren't everywhere.

A Purple Smoke Rock for half a catty of meat and ten for a bag of rice, Nie Li quickly became busy.

"Purple Smoke Rock can actually be used to exchange for meat and rice?'

"Good heavens! It's actually real!"

Very quickly, the news began to spread even faster after some of the people obtained rice and meats.

Continuously, many people brought Purple Smoke Rocks over to exchange with Nie Li. The amount of people that went to search for Purple Smoke Rocks in the wild also suddenly increased in numbers.

From the constant gathering of Purple Smoke Rocks, the amount quickly rose to a few thousand. The amount of people that were exchanging food were also increasing more and more, practically stuffing the door of the congee shop.

Xiao Yang and the rest did not think that Nie Li would have so much rice and meat; furthermore, he did not show any signs of stopping. This guy is simply too rich.

Suddenly, a ruckus was heard outside.

"Outta my way. outta my way, get outta my way!" several well built men pushed the crowd apart and walked into the congee shop. The leading man was a bald young man, he wasn't wearing a shirt, so he was revealing his firm muscles. His face and body were also filled with sinister scars.

"It's him. Nie Li, he's the son of the chief, be careful." Yun Ling anxiously reminded Nie Li.

Xiao Yang also had his brows knitted together. He never thought that Xiao Kuang would come. Xiao Kuang is the second son of the chief, having a cultivation of a 3-star Yellow Obsidian rank. In normal times, he is extremely arrogant and tyrannical, the amount of fights and people he's beaten for fun is more than just a few.

Xiao Yang looked at Nie Li, not knowing how deal with him. If Nie Li can't be dealt with, then he will have to come out and settle this.

"Oh, outsider." Xiao Kuang arrogantly stepped on the chair with one foot, looking very overbearing, "Do you know where this is? If you want to start a business here, you have to pay taxes!"

"Taxes? I wonder what taxes do I have to pay?" Nie Li lightly looked at Xiao Kuang.

"Business Taxes, you exchanged so many Purple Smoke Rocks, first take five hundred bags of rice out before anything else. Otherwise, I'll show you a good time." Xiao Kuang coldly snorted, emitting a violent killing intent from his body. After killing many demon beasts for a long amount of time, his body carried a bloodthirsty killing intent.

"Xiao Kuang, you're too arrogant." Yun Ling stepped forward and stared at Xiao Kuang.

"Yun Ling, on the face of your dad, I won't make things difficult for you. Don't bother about this matter, go away." Xiao Kuang coldly snorted.

Nie Li pulled Yun Ling to the side and said smiling, "Young master Xiao Kuang, I indeed have five hundred rice with me. If you want to take them away, then we must see if you have the capability to do so."

"Oh, foreigner, you're quite arrogant. Do you know what this place is?" Xiao Kuang stared viciously at Nie Li.

"I know, the Heavenly Fate Plateau. The strongest leader here appears to be only 1-star Black Gold rank." Nie Li lightly smiled.

Under his intimidation, Nie Li did not even have the slightest weakening in his manner. Xiao Kuang couldn't help pondering, just who is this Nie Li? After all, he is the son of the chief, although he is usually a little arrogant, he's not the kind of person that doesn't have any brains. He coldly smiled and asked, "Brat, where are you from?"

"Glory City." Nie Li calmly said, maintaining his calm composure.

"Glory City? Where is that? Do you guys know about that place?" Xiao Kuang turned around and asked his underlings.

"No idea." his underlings all shook their heads, they have never even stepped out of the Heavenly Fate Plateau before.


	191. Chapter 191

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 191 – Don't need it anymore**

"What kind of place is Glory city?" Xiao Kuang sneered, disdain showing on his face. Although he said that, he was pondering deep within his heart. The opposite party might have a big background, which must be why Nie Li's so fearless.

"Glory City is a city. We have withstood the attacks from the demon beasts and established a city in one of the mountain valley's in the St. Ancestral Mountains. Although we would suffer from the attacks of the demon beast horde once every hundred years, and there are many times where Glory City was nearly destroyed, but due to the countless seniors sacrificing their lives, the city always managed to survive through it all." Nie Li proudly said. If it wasn't for the hundred million level demon beast horde, Glory City would've still been able to remain down the line in his previous life.

Hearing what Nie Li said, both Yun Ling and Xiao Yang had expressions of anticipation on their faces. Just what kind of city is it?! They have been hiding in the plateau, which is why they managed to escape the fate of being killed by the demon beast hordes. However, Glory City has fought with the demon beasts face to face!

"What is the population of Glory City?" Xiao Kuang asked, his heart slightly trembling. They're able to withstand the attacks from the demon beast horde? It's something even their Heavenly Fate Plateau doesn't dare to do. If Glory City has towering power and is close by, and if he were to offend Nie Li, wouldn't that mean…

"My Glory City has a population of millions with hundreds of thousands of experts. The lowest cultivation is Bronze Obsidian, Silver Obsidian and Gold Obsidian. Among these experts, a majority of them are Demon Spiritualists. We also have hundreds of Black Obsidian experts and two Legend rank experts." Nie Li calmly said as he lightly stared at Xiao Kuang and the rest.

Hearing what Nie Li said, an uproar was caused by some people on the side. Hundreds of thousands of experts, countless amounts of Black Obsidian ranks, and two Legend rank expert, my goodness. Yun Ling and the rest were all shocked, this is simply unimaginable.

After listening to the conversation, even the people in the surrounding area had their hearts trembling. With such terrifying strength, a casually group of people would be sufficient to crush their Heavenly Fate Plateau.

Even Xiao Kuang was scared to the point that his face ashened. After calming down a little, he raised his head and snorted in disbelief, "Hundreds of thousands of experts? You must be boasting!"

"Boasting?" Nie Li glanced at Xiao Kuang with disdain, "You can follow me to have a look and see if I'm boasting."

Nie Li's right hand moved and suddenly shined with the radiance of his blazing soul force.

"Demon Spiritualist, Gold Obsidian rank?" Seeing this scene, Xiao Kuang's eyes almost popped out. How old is Nie Li? At most, he's only fourteen or fifteen and yet he is already a Gold Obsidian rank Demon Spiritualist. Then, the information about Glory City having powerful strength might not be such a strange thing after all!

Xiao Kuang swallowed a mouthful of saliva. Although he can do as he wished in the Heavenly Fate Plateau without caring for the consequences, the opposite party came from such a huge city and has such terrifying strength behind him. If he were to offend Nie Li, then it'll definitely bring the calamity of annihilation.

Kill Nie Li? Ridiculous, what if the opposite party came prepared and some of Glory City's experts tracked this area?

After pondering for a long time, Xiao Kuang understood that it's best not to provoke this person in front of him.

Xiao Kuang awkwardly removed his leg from the chair, and scratched his head as he chuckled.

The rest were also shocked. So there is such a magnificent city in the St. Ancestral Mountains that has hundreds of thousands of experts, not to mention that they also have two Legend rank existences. Many people had expectation rise in their hearts. Due to their Heavenly Fate Plateau suffering from insufficient food, someone would often die from hunger. A city with countless experts must be very fertile and rich; otherwise, why would Nie Li use rice and meat to exchange for their Purple Smoke Rocks?

"Aha, there must've been some kind of misunderstanding. I thought there was someone causing trouble, now that the misunderstanding has been resolved, we will naturally welcome the young master as a guest of the Heavenly Fate Plateau, since you've exchanged so much food with us. In the Heavenly Fate Plateau, if you have any needs, I, Xiao Kuang, will do my best to help the young master." It was a surprise to see a smile on Xiao Kuang's scarred and vicious face.

The changes in Xiao Kuang's attitude was simply too fast. This caused Xiao Yang, Yun Ling and some others to look at him with despise. He's multi-faced and a coward. After he heard that the opposing party had such a deep background, Xiao Kuang was only short of kneeling down to the other party.

Xiao Kuang doesn't care about other's thoughts about him, he has to deal with Nie Li first before anything else. He wants to please this young master. If the other party became irritated and decided to destroy his plateau, then he would have nothing left. As for backbone, how much does that thing cost?

Xiao Yang opened his mouth and asked, "I wonder how far is Glory City from here?"

He can sense that Nie Li isn't someone that is hard to associate with. The reason why he said all that earlier was to show Xiao Kuang true strength.

After hearing Xiao Yang's question, the surrounding people couldn't help quieting down and listen attentively.

"Rushing here from Glory City would require roughly ten days. If you guys want to walk the safest route, you might need roughly two months." Nie Li said.

After a sudden idea, he said, "I can draw the map out for you. If an opportunity arises, you can go and have a look to see if I'm lying. After you get there, you can announce my name and say that it was me that told you to go there. The guards of the City Lord's Mansion will naturally arrange something appropriate for you."

Although the amount of experts in the Heavenly Fate Plateau isn't much, it is a place with a Black Gold rank expert, and many Gold and Silver rank experts. If they moved into Glory City, then they would be able to give Glory City a little boost in strength. Furthermore, the only reason why the Heavenly Fate Plateau doesn't have many experts is because the amount of cultivation techniques is too little. There are many people with the talent to cultivate, but they would have to cultivate another technique from the start. In that way, their strength will have a huge increase. Furthermore, the Heavenly Fate Plateau is so small, it won't be able to threaten the safety of Glory City at all.

Glory City is actually so close from here and they only have to announce Nie Li's name to get properly arranged by the City Lord's Mansion? Could it be that Nie Li is from the City Lord's Mansion? If so, then he simply can't be belittled.

Xiao Kuang deeply glanced at Nie Li. Luckily he did not offend him, nor did he have any thoughts of pursuing the matter.

After Nie Li finish speaking, the inhabitants of the Heavenly Fate Plateau couldn't help feeling a little happy. If there is such a place, then it's just too great.

Nie Li took a drawn dense map out and said, "This is the map to Glory City's surroundings. I will draw a map and a route for you guys so you can reach Glory City.

Glory City's map? Everyone couldn't help glancing at the table. The city with thousands of miles of circumference is Glory City? Isn't the amount of space a little too huge? The Heavenly Fate Plateau wasn't not even a tenth of Glory city! Furthermore, there are large pieces of farmland closeby, making everyone green with envy upon seeing them.

"Isn't there any food insufficiency, since Glory City has so many people?" someone asked.

Nie Li lightly smiled as he shook his head and said, "The farmland is enough to provide for millions of people. The majority of the farmland is used to cultivate herbs. In the mountain range of Glory City, there is a countless varieties of fruit trees that can be plucked as one wishes. Every year, the experts of Glory City would kill tens of millions of demon beasts. The surplus of meat that can't be consumed can only be left there to rot."

At this moment, even Xiao Kuang, as the chief's son, couldn't help expectation rise up within his heart. Is Glory City as fertile as Nie Li said?

Even though he's the chief's son, he has to personally hunt for his own food, which is where the scars on his body came from. The Heavenly Fate Plateau is simply too poor, there are many people often dying from hunger.

Nie Li drafted a map, passed it over to Xiao Yang and said, "I will only be staying here for two to three days. I still have to go deeper into the St. Ancestral Mountains to train."

Xiao Yang carefully took hold of the map, and Xiao Kuang was already rubbing his hands, looking very excited.

These youngsters were looking forward to a good life. It's highly possible for some of these people to long for Glory City; however, some of the elders probably won't agree to it. After all, those old men have already lived in the Heavenly Fate Plateau for too long.

However, all of this isn't something that Nie Li can control. He provided them with the map, but whether they go or not up to them.

Nie Li continued exchanging Purple Smoke Rock for food.

An uproar rose up from the crowd of people, some of them were discussing in soft voices.

"Purple Smoke Rock is definitely a priceless treasure in Glory City, but he is only giving us a bag of meat in exchange. We want to him exchange for more rice and meat!"

"Yeah, exchange for more!"

These people were blocking some of the others from exchanging with Nie Li.

"We're all about to die from hunger, are you still letting us live?" some of the people were still determined to exchange with Nie Li.

Sensing the commotion among the people, Nie Li lightly sighed. It's true that the Purple Caltrop Rock is a treasure, but there is only a small amount of people that knows the usage of it. As for Nie Li, Purple Caltrop Rock is only something he will use while he is a Gold rank. After he reaches a higher rank, the Purple Caltrop Rock will be useless. Just because he is able to use the Purple Caltrop Rock doesn't mean that others will also know how to use it. The poison in the Purple Caltrop Rock needs to be handled with special methods in order to dissolve it safely.

No matter what treasure it is, if one doesn't know how to make use of it, then it'll just be garbage.

The reason why Nie Li used food and meat to exchange Purple Smoke Rock with these people is because some of the people here have given assistance to the Glory City survivors when they were escaping in his previous life. However, there were many people who wanted to chase them away, and eventually chased them out of the Heavenly Fate Plateau, which caused Nie Li and the rest to have no choice but to move on in their unknown journey.

Nie Li feels that he has already done his utmost, since these people are greedy and never satisfied, there is nothing more to be done. After a while, when no one was willing to exchange Purple Caltrop Rock anymore, he faced the crowd and lightly smiled, "Since everyone has finished exchanging their Purple Smoke Rocks for food, I'll stop. I already have enough to use, so everyone can go back now. There will not be any more acquisitions in the future!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, the crowd immediately explode into a loud commotion.

"Young master, I still have some Purple Smoke Rocks here, exchange with me!"

"Young master, i have some with me too!"

Nie Li glanced at the ones that called out. These people are the greediest among them all, he shook his head and said, "I don't need them anymore!"


	192. Chapter 192

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 192 – 3-star Gold rank**

After hearing Nie Li's words, some of them showed ferocious expressions on their faces. However, since Xiao Kuang and Xiao Yang were on his side, they withstood taking action. They don't care what happens to Heavenly Fate Plateau, they only want more food, more wealth.

Nie Li's expression was calm as he said to Xiao Kuang and Xiao Kuang, "Since I have finished my acquisition, I'll take my leave first!"

Nie Li isn't willing to stay here for too long. Afterall, he has a tight schedule and has to quickly train.

After speaking, Nie Li left.

With his departure, the place went into a long silence.

"Xiao Yang, do you think that what this Nie Li said is true?" Xiao Kuang asked.

Xiao Yang glanced at Xiao Kuang with expectation. Xiao Kuang is normally domineering and arrogant, it's rare for him to put his status down and ask him his opinion. Xiao Yang lightly smiled and said, "If it's false, Young Master Xiao Kuang should've been able to differentiate. He has no reason to lie to us, with how poor our Heavenly Fate Plateau is, even if Nie Li used one bag of rice for a hundred Purple Smoke Rock, there would be people willing to continuously give him Purple Smoke Rock. Do you think he's stupid to use one bag of rice to exchange for ten Purple Smoke Rocks? Obviously not, he only took pity on our plateau and wanted to give assistance to us!"

Xiao Kuang lowered his head to ponder and said, "It seems that this Glory City is a really rich land."

"That could be right. However, Young Master Xiao Kuang, if we were to move the tribe, then you would no longer be the young master of the plateau. After all, we would be lodging under another person's roof in that place!" said Xiao Yang. With Xiao Kuang's arrogant character, he probably wouldn't get used to being in another people's territory.

Xiao Kuang's brows twitched, "Am I that kind of garbage? I admit that I've acted very tyrannical, but do you think that I would be reluctant to give up my position as the Young Master of the tribe? Heavenly Fate Plateau is so poor and people are dying of hunger every day. If we can be moved to a fertile location, and I was to kneel in front of another person, so what? I will personally lead our people to follow this route to Glory City and have a look. If there is such a place, then I will use any possible method to convince the old man. At least, it's better than dying from hunger in this kind of place!"

Hearing what Xiao Kuang said, Xiao Yang stunned for a while. For the first time, he actually had a faint amount of respect rise up for this arrogant young master.

"If you're bringing some people to investigate the situation in Glory City, then bring me along!" Xiao Yang proudly said. Although the trip will be dangerous, he will not cower because of it.

"Okay, deal!"

"Deal!"

At this moment, Nie Li was already proceeding towards the depths of the Heavenly Fate Plateau. This plateau has a circumference of a hundred miles, surrounded by sheer cliffs and precipitous rock faces, making it extremely dangerous. Which is also the reason why the majority of demon beasts couldn't come up; therefore, the Heavenly Fate Plateau was able to survive till now. But on the plateau, there are some monsters that would appear from time to time. However, those monsters aren't exceptionally strong; therefore with Nie Li's life protecting methods, he doesn't have to worry about them.

Nie Li entered into the depths of the Heavenly Fate Plateau. In a place where the sun's rays are the most concentrated, he stopped before a huge stone. Thereafter, he laid an array down using a few hundred Purple Caltrop Rocks and carved mysterious inscription patterns on the array. He sat on top of the the stone and began his training.

The reason why Nie Li acquired the Purple Caltrop Rocks was so that he can raise his cultivation and reach a higher world.

The blazing sun shined on the Purple Caltrop Rocks and was emitting a bright radiance; thereafter, strands of purple smoke slowly rose up and gathered together above the array, enveloping Nie Li. The purple smoke became thicker and thicker and Nie Li's figured was gradually blurred.

Nie Li inhaled a deep breath and the purple smoke was suddenly emptied from the area as it was breathed in by Nie Li into his abdomen.

As Nie Li began refining the smoke, the soul force in his soul realm constantly expanded. The Shadow Devil and Fanged Panda in his soul realm were also absorbing the soul force, growing stronger and stronger.

This Heavenly Fate Plateau is located on top of the mountain. Although the temperature is rather low, it's exposed to sunlight three-fourths of the time every day. This is also the reason why Nie Li can have a large amount of time to train.

This purple smoke does contain toxin.

Nie Li could feel that a countless amount of soul force was constantly piercing his soul realm, causing the veins on his body to pop out. This kind of feeling of being continuously pierced by needles is very painful, causing him to grind his teeth in silent pain. However, Nie Li continued to endure this pain and continued to expand his soul realm, making his soul realm have a larger capacity.

Nie Li could feel that the vine that is connected with his Fanged Panda and Shadow Devil is also growing stronger and larger, and actually grew a leaf on one side.

He has no idea how this vine was formed. He knows that the entire thing is formed by soul force, and is nurtured with soul force, making it grow larger. It's extremely miraculous.

As time passed, Nie Li felt his soul realm explode. Under the terrifying pain, waves of soul force circulated throughout his limbs and veins, constantly exploding within his body. Nie Li could feel his own strength growing without restraint.

Originally, Nie Li's cultivation had reached the pinnacle of a 2-star Gold rank, but after catalysing the Purple Caltrop Rock, it had finally undergone a transformation.

From head to toe, there would be the constant sound of exploding. His soul force already entered 3-star Gold rank, his physical body also received a huge increase.

Right now, he had only used a few hundred of Purple Caltrop Rocks. With so much Purple Caltrop Rocks in his hand, it's already sufficient for Nie Li to continue his breakthrough into 4-star Gold rank. The effect of these Purple Caltrop Rocks is still quite obvious.

Nie Li continued to swallow the smoke from the Purple Caltrop Rocks and trained his cultivation.

While Nie Li was focused with his training, a group of people, a few miles away, were walking towards his direction. The leading man had loosely shattered hair and a well built physique that's even more robust than Xiao Kuang's. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only pants, and carried two huge hammers with both of his hands. His entire body is full of powerful robust muscle.

Seven people with different heights and physiques, but looking very vigorous, were following behind him.

"Boss Xiao Lang, we've confirmed that the kid had gone in that direction. As long as he doesn't go down the mountain, he will surely be on the Heavenly Fate Plateau!" a skinny monkey-like man said beside the well built man. Although his physique is slim, he is very lean.

"Rubbish, you think I don't know that?" Xiao Lang scolded.

"Yes, Boss Xiao Lang is right in scolding me." the skinny monkey chuckled.

The few people on the side also said, "That kid had so many interspatial rings, there is definitely quite a number of good stuff in them. Although he is a Gold Obsidian ranked, we have three Gold Obsidian rank and five Silver Obsidian rank men. Are we scared that we can't deal with that kid? After we kill him and snatch his stuff, we won't have to worry about food anymore for the rest of our lives!"

"Yeah, that kid actually used one bag of rice to exchange ten Purple Smoke Rocks. Even if he were to use one bag to exchange for a hundred or a thousand, there would be lots of people willing to exchange with him. If he were to offer five bags of rice, he might even be able to exchange that Wang Family's beautiful doll!"

"Boss Xiao Lang is a 5-star Gold Obsidian rank pinnacle expert. We'll snatch his stuff and exchange them for a few beautiful wives to play with, haha!" the few people savagely laughed.

Nie Li is in midst of his training, currently in the selfless state. The vine was slowly growing and Nie Li felt as though his soul perception was expanding outside his body and continued to expand to the surrounding area. He can sense the surrounding trees and even a little bug.

Flowers, birds, trees all have a soul. Nie Li could see the souls within them. When they came in contact with his soul force, these soul bodies couldn't help feeling overjoyed.

At this moment, Nie Li understood. He has already stepped on a different cultivation Dao1 from his previous life. If he were to continue down this Dao, he might be able to see a different heaven and earth.

Roughly a few minutes later, Nie Li sensed something and slowly opened his eyes.

He was aware that there would be some people in the Heavenly Fate Plateau that were unable to restrain themselves from taking action against him. The Heavenly fate Plateau is too poor, there are too many vicious people. They will definitely not sit quietly and let him leave; however, Nie Li was prepared for them a long time ago.

"Three Gold rank and five Silver rank." When Nie Li used his soul force to perceive the leading Xiao Lang, his eyes shot out a ray of chilling radiance. This Xiao Lang had been drenched by quite a lot of blood, he had once killing many refugees from Glory City.

In this life, one revenge for another! Nie Li was already prepared to not let Xiao Lang leave alive.

"Boss, that kid is over there!" the skinny monkey cried out, he already discovered Nie Li's location with his sharp eyes.

"Surround him!" the corner of Xiao Lang's mouth leaked a cold smile, filled with endless killing intent.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Eight people took a corner and enveloped Nie Li, surrounding him. After confirming that Nie Li could no longer escape, they stood their ground.

Seeing the eight people coming, Nie Li calmly stood up.

"Hmph, kid, hand over everything you have and I will spare your life. Otherwise, don't even think about leaving this Heavenly Fate Plateau!" Xiao Lang coldly said as he lifted his two hammers. His voice caused the surrounding trees to rustle.

As a 5-star Gold rank expert, he is ranked three in the entire Heavenly Fate Plateau. Even the chief couldn't do anything to him.

"If you want me to hand everything over, then we'll have to see if you have the capability to do so." Nie Li's tone was very calm.

Xiao Lang felt his eyelid twitching. Even though he was facing the encirclement of eight people, Nie Li was still so calm, his cultivation must be exceptional. However, Xiao Lang won't be scared to flee with just that. He is someone that has been living by the blade. He's had to fight with all kinds of demon beasts on a daily basis, he is already use to life and death situations. Wealth is only obtainable through risk, he obviously understands this point.

"Brat, since you refused the toast2 and have to be forced, taste this hammer of mine!" Xiao Lang furiously leaped towards Nie Li like a fierce tiger.


	193. Chapter 193

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 193 – Towards the Black Spring?**

5-star Gold rank Fighter. For a Fighter, Xiao Lang's strength is pretty good; however, that's only limited to Fighters.

Nie Li furiously roared, his body quickly underwent a transformation as he quickly integrated with his Fanged Panda demon spirit. His sturdy body instantly surpassed Xiao Lang's.

"Good heavens, this kid has integrated with a demon spirit!" few of them exclaimed.

Seeing this scene, Xiao Lang's heart madly jumped; however, his huge hammer was already half swung, making it practically impossible to retract them.

In the entire Heavenly Fate Plateau, the amount of Demon Spiritualists is extremely few in number. Because they have no combat skills in their techniques, in Nie Li's view, these people were no different from barbarians.

Gravity field!

Seeing Xiao Lang pouncing at his direction, Nie Li suddenly utilized a combat ability.

The original weight of the hammer that Xiao Lang was swinging had suddenly increased several folds, making it even more frightening than it originally was. Xiao Lang suddenly felt the horrible weight, and his veins were popping out all over his face as he forcefully lifted the hammer up, without letting it smash to the ground.

Is this the Demon Spiritualist's combat ability? It is indeed strong; however, he won't admit defeat so easily. The stronger Nie Li is, the more of Xiao Lang's bloodthirsty nature was drawn out. He lifted the hammer and threw it towards Nie Li.

Even though the huge hammer came whistling towards him, Nie Li did not retreat. He waved his palm over and struck the iron hammer.

Thunder Strike!

Boom!

A huge terrifying explosion was heard. The Fanged Panda's palm smacked Xiao Lang's iron hammer, making it fly dozens of meters away before it fell to the ground with a *Boom!*, creating a deep crater from the impact.

Xiao Lang's right hand trembled, the webbing1 between his thumb and forefinger was torn apart, blood was flowing out from the wound. He never thought that this Fanged Panda would have such frightening strength, and would actually surpass a 5-star Gold rank Fighter like him.

The surrounding men were dumbfounded upon witnessing this scene. None of them thought that Nie Li would have such powerful strength at such a young age. One must know that Xiao Yang is already the third strongest expert in the Heavenly Fate Plateau. If you add his extraordinary strength, even the chief would have to give him face.

None of them ever thought that Nie Li would smack the iron hammer away with only a single strike.

They all glanced at each other, then simultaneously pounced towards Nie Li.

Nie Li looked at the surrounding area. Even though he was facing so many people at once, he wasn't even a little frantic. After he reached 3-star Gold rank, he was just about to find someone to test his strength on. Although the physique of the Fanged Panda is a little chubby and somewhat simple, his movements weren't slow at all.

Feeling a palm attacking coming towards him, Nie Li turned sideways and slightly moved back, dodging the attack and then threw out a counterattack palm.

Boom!

A figure was sent flying.

"Don't go head on head with him, attack his lower body and make him fall!" Xiao Lang furiously barked, waving his huge hammer as he headed towards Nie Li again. When he went face to face against him, he realized that Nie Li's strength is too frightening; therefore, he could only use the methods he would usually use when hunting demon beasts.

Just when the skinny monkey pounced towards Nie Li's lower body, Nie Li suddenly bent down and jabbed his knees against the face of the skinny monkey. *Peng* Blood madly spurted from his nose as he flew away.

Nie Li's movements are very agile as he used all of his limbs. He sent seven people flying with only a few moves.

"Die!" While Nie Li was attacking someone else, Xiao Lang leaped up and mercilessly swung his hammer towards Nie Li.

Seeing the beast-like ferocity of Xiao Lang's eyes, a chilling ray flashed across Nie Li's eyes. This Xiao Lang has done all kinds of evils in the past and now, he wants to kill him for his fortune. Even death cannot wipe away his crimes.

Nie Li roared, and spat out a black sphere and a white sphere.

The black sphere and white sphere danced around each other as they flew towards Xiao Lang.

When he saw the black sphere and white sphere flying towards his direction, Xiao Lang became stunned. At such a close distance, not to mention that he's still in mid-air, he's unable to dodge it. Furthermore, with the huge hammer in both hands, he had a huge difficulty of shifting his direction.

Boom!

The Yin Yang Blast exploded once they spheres made contact with Xiao Land's chest. That terrifying impact instantly sent Xiao Lang flying, incessantly spinning in the air. He collided with a huge tree after flying for dozens of meters and then fell to the ground.

*Thud!*

The one left over hammer flew about five to six meters before it fell to the ground and made another deep hole in the ground.

Seeing this scene, the remaining men were dumbfounded. The explosion earlier was too frightening! Although they were seven to eight meters away, they could feel the frightening force of the impact. Just what combat skill is this? It's too terrifying!

Their Boss, Xiao Lang, is a 5-star Gold rank Fighter, he even has extraordinary strength! However, the outcome was having one of his hammers blown away from the first attack and he, himself, was sent flying with the second attack. Furthermore, the might of that explosion was too frightening. After suffering from that attack, he probably wouldn't be able to survive anymore.

"With such little ability, you dared to try to rob me?" Nie Li shrugged. In his view, although Xiao Lang is a 5-star Gold rank Fighter, he was no different from a barbarian. Nie Li did not even get the chance to use his whole strength at all.

Two moves killed a 5-star Gold rank Fighter, just how horrifying is this Demon Spiritualist?

The remaining seven felt their knees go soft. They had just realised that they provoked the wrong person!

The seven of them immediately wanted to turn around and escape. Although they had suffered some injuries from the fight with Nie Li earlier, at this moment, those wounds couldn't stop them from running for their lives. How can they still be bothered about the wounds on their body, when their lives were on the line?

Suddenly, all of them felt their weight increase by several fold, and a wave of killing intent extended to them, scaring them stiff.

"You guys can try to escape and we'll see how many of you will die in the process."

To them, Nie Li's calm voice sounded as though it had come from hell.

The seven men immediately turned back around and knelt down before him.

"Hero, spare my life!"

"Lord Demon Spiritualist, please spare my life!"

"We're not provoking you on purpose, my lord. It was all Xiao Lang, he prompted us to do so! We didn't want to do it! He forced us and we had no choice, but to do as he said!" The seven of them were crying in a mess of mucus and tears flowing down their faces, making them look very miserable.

If Xiao Lang was still alive, they definitely wouldn't dare to speak like this. However, now that he is dead, they will naturally pour the dirty water on him.

Nie Li snorted, as if he'd believe these people's nonsense. The seven of them have done all kinds of evil, they deserved to die; however, he left them alive, since they have their own uses. He said, "All of you, get up. I'll spare you lives today, but you have to go to a place with me."

Hearing what Nie Li just said, the seven of them thought they had been pardoned, and immediately kowtowed in gratitude.

"Thanks you, hero!"

"Thank you, Lord Demon Spiritualist!"

"I wonder, where is the place that Lord wants us to follow?"

Nie Li lightly glanced at them and coldly smiling, "The Black Spring!"

The seven of them had their faces turn ghastly pale from his words. Never, in their wildest imaginations, would they have thought that Nie Li would want to visit such a dangerous place.

"Lord, that place is absolutely unvisitable!"

"That place is too dangerous, there is only death in that route!"

Nie Li calmly said, "This is my decision, it's not something that you can choose!"

"I'm not going, I'm not going to that place!" the skinny monkey looked as though he had went crazy as he ran out.

Nie Li coldly snorted and unleashed his Gravity Field, causing the skinny monkey's speed to be stunted a little as he quickly showed up beside him and gave him a Thunder Strike.

The skinny monkey was sent flying dozens of meters before he heavily fell to the ground, no longer moving.

"What about you guys?" Nie Li coldly swept his gaze at the remaining six.

The six of them felt the terrifying killing intent from Nie Li as a chill went down their spines. Nie Li's meaning was clear. If they don't go to the Black Spring, only death awaits them. If they do go to the Black Spring, then they will be able to die later.

Although they were breaking into cold sweats from the thought of the Black Spring, they do not have any other option now.

"Milord, we will go!" the six of them cried. Their intestines greened from regret. If they knew that such a thing would happen, they wouldn't have come to try to kill and rob him. In the end, they weren't able to rob him and were suffering for it. Not to mention that they have to go to that frightening Black Spring. This time, they will definitely die.

The six of them took the lead with Nie Li following behind them. When they reached a fork in the road, the six of them walked on the left path.

"Go right! You guys were walking the wrong way. If you guys want to die, just say so!" Nie Li's cold voice came from their backs as his killing intent enveloped them.

"We're wrong!"

"Please, forgive us, milord!"

The six of them immediately turned around and wondered how Nie Li knew the way to the Black Spring.

One of the men cried, "Since milord knows where the Black Spring is, why do you still need us to lead you?"

"Since I got you guys to lead the way, you will lead the way. Don't speak so much nonsense!" Nie Li coldly snorted. Since he was facing this bunch of guys, Nie Li would naturally not be polite.

The six of them felt their knees go soft. In their eyes, Nie Li was like a death god that came from hell, scaring them to the point that their hearts were trembling.

The group of seven walked deeper and deeper, eventually entering into the depths of the forest.

After a long time, a group of people arrived at the location that Nie Li, Xiao Lang and his bunch fought at. The one leading the group was a white haired old man, that has a well built body. Xiao Kuang and a few others were following behind this old man.

This group of people stopped in their tracks as they surveyed the surrounding area. There were two corpses on the ground and signs of a battle.

Seeing this scenario, the old man frowned.

"A fight seems to have broken out here." Xiao Kuang walked to one of the corpses and said in shock, "Father, this is Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang is one of the tyrannical people in the Heavenly Fate Plateau, with his strength having reached 5-star Gold Obsidian rank. Even Xiao Kuang's father, Xiao Wu wouldn't be able to do anything to him. Xiao Lang had extraordinary strength and was dauntless, having done nothing less than killing and robbing, creating a notorious name for himself.

They never thought that Xiao Lang would actually be killed.

After surveying the surrounding area, a deep shock appeared in Xiao Wu's eyes as he said, "Xiao Lang's steps were very heavy. From here to here, there are signs of attacks and then a collision around here. There isn't any footprints from his opponent here; therefore, he should be standing on this rock. After reaching here, Xiao Lang's footsteps suddenly went heavier, should be from the signs of having his strength pushed to the limit. However, there isn't anymore footprints here, so we can tell they he should have jumped. Although there are also footprints at other locations, there isn't any signs of battling. Therefore, Xiao Lang should have been killed in just one or two moves!"


	194. Chapter 194

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 194 – Mysterious Inscription Pattern**

Xiao Kuang hoarsely said, "How is this possible? Who could have the capability to defeat Xiao Lang in one strike? Father, I'm afraid that even you might not be able to accomplish that."

"Indeed, I'm unable to do that." Xiao Wu bitterly smiled as he shook his head, then said, "Look at his wounds again, he shouldn't have been wounded by a fist or a leg, so it should be a type of demon spirit! This demon spirit has powerful combat abilities to the point that it's simply unimaginable. It's able to send Xiao Lang flying dozens of meters!"

"A demon spirit's combat ability that's able to send him flying dozens of meters?" Xiao Kuang was shocked one again.

"Correct." Xiao Wu nodded. With such a powerful Demon Spiritualist, the others felt uneasy. A demon spirit's combat ability that was used to kill Xiao Lang must be very tyrannical. If such a person were to take action against the Heavenly Fate Plateau, the entire plateau might be destroyed by him, alone!

"Father, could the person that killed Xiao Kuang be that young man? But he's too young!" Xiao Kuang asked in shock as he thought of something. But, how is this possible? He's just a fourteen-year-old youth!

If he's able to defeat Xiao Lang, then his strength must be on par with a Black Obsidian rank Fighter's!

"In the distant past, geniuses were all around. Having a fourteen-year-old Black Obsidian rank expert might not be uncommon. When our Heavenly Fate Plateau escaped, there wasn't any Demon Spiritualist cultivation technique being passed down. However, if Glory City were to have many experts, then there would be completed cultivation techniques being passed down!" Xiao Wu said, "Since that young man claimed to be from the City Lord's Mansion, then even if he isn't a Black Obsidian rank, he would probably have a Black Obsidian rank expert following him. In the future, we must treat him with courteous and care!"

"Yes," Xiao Kuang respectfully answered. Luckily he was smart earlier and did not offend Nie Li. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't even know how he would die.

Xiao Wu continued to survey the area awhile longer, then said, "Seven people went in that direction. Six of them have rather heavy footsteps, they should be the underlings of Xiao Lang. The one with the lighter footsteps should be that youth."

They followed the trail all way to the crossroad.

"Father, they went in that direction. Could it be that they are going to the Black Spring?" Xiao Kuang said in shock.

"Once someone enters the Black Spring, it's instant death. Even a Black Obsidian rank Demon Spiritualist might not be able to walk out." said Xiao Wu, inhaling a mouthful of cold air. They don't dare to continue forward because of the message that's been passed down since their ancestors, no one is allowed to go near the Black Spring.

In the past, there were lots of people that didn't believe the message and entered, but they never returned.

"Xiao Lang's underlings wouldn't dare to enter the Black Spring. It's probably the youth who forced them in. What is that youth intending to do by going to the Black Spring?" Xiao Wu knitted his brows as he looked towards the depths of the black forest. Nie Li and his group have already been in there for god knows how long.

"Father, what should we do next?" asked Xiao Kuang.

Xiao Wu looked towards the dark forest and solemnly said, "You wait here with some of our people, but don't enter the forest. Wait at least two days. If the youth comes out, then immediately bring him to our place as a guest. If he doesn't come out after two days, then return."

"Yes," Xiao Kuang nodded.

Deep in the dark forest.

The place is filled with a light, black fog. As the group continued to walk, they realized that there wasn't any traces of anyone coming in here before, they only saw wild grass growing everywhere; there wasn't even a demon beast. However, the ground was filled with demon beast and human bones.

The six walking in front were shaking as they continued to walk. *Crack* *crack* As they stepped on the bones of demon beasts, the sound of the bones breaking directly pierced into their trembling hearts.

Gradually, their vision began to turn fuzzy, and they were staggering to the point that they were about to faint.

Nie Li's right hand moved, and six balls flew into their mouths, forcing them swallow it.

He also took one for himself.

This forest is very dense and secluded, there were many Black Oil trees inside that were emitting a huge amount of toxins. As time passes by, these toxins would accumulate. Creatures, like the demon beasts, will slowly be poisoned the moment they entered. They would start to lose their consciousness and eventually die as they fell down. Thereafter, the corpses of these demon beasts would rot and form type of miasma.

After swallowing Nie Li's pill, the six of them immediately felt refreshed. They understood what's going on, they were almost turned into those corpses on the ground. Luckily, Nie Li's elixirs worked.

After they passed through the dense forest, they gradually arrived at a muddy marsh area.

"There isn't a path to follow anymore!"

"There is only a mud marsh in front of us. There are marshes in other places as well, once someone enters this place, they will fall into it. No matter how high the cultivation is, it won't be of any use because these swamps contain poison. The skin will rot away the moment it comes in contact with this swamp."

The six of them looked at Nie Li, they longed for him to say that they will not proceed any further and would let them leave.

"Chop some wood, make them into planks and lay them on the swamp." Nie Li calmly said.

Hearing Nie Li's words, the six of them widened their mouths but did not say anything. In other swampy areas of the Heavenly Fate Plateau, they would definitely use this method. They thought that if they didn't mention it, Nie Li wouldn't be able to come up with the method to combat the swamp. They never thought that he would come up with the solution so easily.

The six of them were crying bitterly in their hearts. Just what kind of monster did they encounter? He has a Black Obsidian rank cultivation at the age of fourteen, and his wisdom, agility and thoughts were terrifyingly deep. They couldn't tell what Nie Li is thinking about in his head.

"After you guys help me complete two more objectives, you guys can go. First one is to lay down the route using planks. The second is to find some vines in the surrounding and make them into several thousands of meters of rope. They have to be sturdy. If you guys don't do a good job, you can remain here forever! Furthermore, don't try to get any ideas. The elixir that I gave you will only resolve the poison in your bodies for half an hour. Even if you guys leave this place, the poison will still take you. Once I give you guys the real antidote, only then will the poison be truly resolved!" Nie Li calmly said.

"Young master, if we complete these tasks for you, we can really go?" one of the guys asked with hope. They originally thought that they would be doomed, they never imagined that Nie Li would give them a path of living.

The five others also looked at Nie Li. When they came to this Black Spring, they thought that they would definitely be dead. If Nie Li lets them off, they will be able to go back alive.

"I keep to my words. If you guys do a good job, I will let you all go. Since the main culprit is already dead, you six will have to repent sincerely and mend your ways; otherwise, I definitely won't let you off." Nie Li coldly snorted.

"We will definitely mend our ways!"

"Thank you, young master, for not killing us!"

"We will definitely do a good job with the tasks you gave us!"

The six hurriedly kowtow in thankfulness. When they return, they definitely won't dare to commit evil again. One reason was Xiao Lang, who was already dead, another was because the matter from today created a shadow in their hearts. If they can return alive, then that's simply the grace of the heavens.

"Hurry up." said Nie Li. He sat cross-legged in one place and began cultivating his soul force.

The six of them began to work quickly, chopping wood, and finding vines. Although they were weak and feeble in front of Nie Li, they are, after all, Silver and Gold rank experts. They were still fast with their tasks.

When half an hour neared, the six of them felt dizzy again and Nie Li gave them more elixirs. Sure enough, the poison will breakout in half an hour. This time, they were all well-behaved and no longer had any thoughts of escaping.

After five hours, the six of them finished their work and passed the completed rope to Nie Li.

"This is the antidote, you guys can leave." Nie Li said, passing a elixir to each of them.

"Many thanks to young master for not killing us!"

"We will definitely be a good people in the future!" the six of them kowtowed to Nie Li, took the elixirs and left immediately.

They don't want to stay in this place filled with dangers lurking around for even an extra moment.

The Black Spring is a mysterious place. In his previous life, Nie Li had unintentionally entered this place. Luckily, he did not die here and found some remnants.

However, due to him only having limited knowledge in his previous life, he did not gain anything here and returned empty handed.

It wasn't until later, that Nie Li found out that the remnants here are extraordinary. This remnants were definitely left behind by some apex experts.

Following the route made by the planks, Nie Li skimmed over the marsh, and reached a bulging huge stone. It's an endless abyss at the bottom.

Looking below, there's a cliff with a trail of black spring water flowing down, forming a vast waterfall. On the cliffs, there's a bulged up platform. It seems like there's traces of human work here. At the bottom of the endless abyss, is a bottomless pond.

Inside the water, there was a terrifying aura occasionally leaking out.

There were also faint roars coming from demon beasts, creating the feeling of suffocation from the abyss.

If someone fell into this pond, there wouldn't even be a corpse left. Although Nie Li has no idea what's inside the pond, he can be sure that there's definitely some terrifying demon beast within.

Nie Li tied one end to the sturdy rope to a big tree and the other end dropped to the bottom of the cliff as he slowly moved down the rope, eventually landing on the platform.

The platform has a circumference of five to six meters. The bottom of his feet and the wall are filled with all kinds of mysterious inscription patterns.

In his previous life, Nie Li had only been able to reach to this point before he decided to leave, and did not take the chance to study these inscription pattern attentively. It wasn't until after he entered the Temporal Demon Spirit Book he gained a deeper understanding towards these inscription patterns.

These inscription patterns are very profound, probably even a supreme expert might not be able to lay them down.


	195. Chapter 195

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 195 – Fire Spiritual God**

'Three sealing inscription patterns with the Lighting attribute and six Sacred Flame offensive inscription patterns. It'll be disastrous if these explode. I have to break the offensive inscription patterns before I open the sealing inscription patterns!' Nie Li thought inwardly in his heart as he started to get busy.

The complex level of these inscription patterns was even causing trouble for Nie Li as he continued to try breaking it.

'I wonder who laid this thing down, the one doing it should have a cultivation above Legend rank. They must be trying to conceal something by laying down such a complex inscription pattern!' Nie Li guessed in his heart. If an expert of that level is trying to conceal something, then casually taking the thing from within would have huge benefits for Nie Li!

Nie Li deduced these inscription patterns again and again as he slowly broke them. His every move was very careful, because these inscription patterns are extremely dangerous. Even a Legend rank expert would be easily killed if he carelessly activated them.

Calculating these inscription patterns is a very complex process. A Legend rank Inscription Pattern Master is even rarer than a Legend rank expert. Before the Age of Darkness, Being a Inscription Pattern Masters was a very respected job. And the one that laid these inscription patterns before him was above Legend rank!

Nie Li couldn't help having some anticipation. Just what kind of treasure is inside this cliff wall?

The inscription patterns were being broken by Nie Li, one by one. First, he broke the six offensive inscription patterns, then the three sealing inscription patterns.

The three sealing inscription patterns were even more complex than the offensive inscription patterns.

'I never thought that there would be someone from the human tribe that was actually able to reach the Heavenly Fate realm in this world.' Nie Li thought to himself. Originally, the thought that only demon beasts can reach the Heavenly Fate realm in this world. He never thought that there was someone from the human tribe that was able to reach the Heavenly Fate realm as well.

After three hours, Nie Li managed to finish breaking the three sealing inscription patterns.

When he finished breaking the inscription patterns, the cliff wall started to tremble.

The wall gradually opened up. Looking into the opening, Nie Li saw that it's a serene and deep cave. The cave is damp, droplets of water would fall to the ground, converge together and became a stream of water.

He has no idea where this deep cave leads to.

'It's as I thought, something is being concealed here. This should be where they stored their treasure.' Nie Li hiddenly thought in his heart. A capable person is always daring. After surveying his surrounding and confirmed that there was no danger, Nie Li walked inside.

Droplets of water were falling from the top of the cave, giving off a clear and crisp sound that echoed far into the deep cave.

Every step that Nie Li took was particularly careful. The surrounding walls were filled with offensive inscription patterns, if he ignited any of them, he'd be a dead man. If it wasn't for the fact that he can tell what these inscription patterns are, even if an expert like Ye Zong was here, there would only be death.

'A large amount of effort was needed for just these inscription patterns. Just what, exactly, is so formidable in this cave?' Nie Li couldn't help anticipation rising in his heart.

At the corner of the cave, there's something that was emitting a dazzling light. Nie Li took few steps forward, towards the direction of the light. His eye sight also began to expand.

This is a huge cave, filled with purple crystals the size of the lower half of a millstone. He has no idea what those are, nor how they were emitting faint purple light, illuminating this cave, when there is no light to shine onto them.

In the middle of this cave was a huge pond. Black coloured spring water was coming out from the top, but the pond wasn't overflowed. Who knows where it was flowing to.

Nie Li surveyed his surroundings. After confirming that there wasn't any traps in the surrounding area, he walked up to it in relief.

The surrounding area of the Black Spring also has a mysterious inscription pattern array, supporting a huge barrier.

'Could it be that the treasure is inside the Black Spring?' Nie Li thought in his heart. He has to break the barrier before he can see if there is any poison in the water so he can make a decision.

He looked over his surroundings again, there practically isn't any visible exit.

Suddenly, Nie Li noticed that beside the Black Spring, there was something underneath the rock wall. With a move of his heart, he followed the rocks that were on the edge of the Black Spring. Nie Li slowly climbed over and landed on a flat rock. After examining it awhile and confirmed that there wasn't any danger, Nie Li had his eyes on a pile of bones.

There were fragments of six corpses. The bodies have already rotted away, leaving only a few remnants of bones behind. These bones have also pretty much decayed.

But even so, Nie Li could still sense a rush of energy.

This energy seems to be similar to soul force, but it also seems to be a level above soul force.

He examined the remaining bones. There were many items dispersed around here, various kinds of armours and weapons. But, of course, they have all been covered with a layer of dust. After looking at the inscription patterns on these armours and weapons, he realized that they all seemed to be Legend rank items. There were dozens of items left behind by these people.

These armours and weapons were greatly damaged, but he can touch up a bit and they should be good to use again.

"Legend rank armours and weapons." said Nie Li, sweeping his eyes over these corpses. He has no idea who they were. Taking a dead person's items can be considered as a little bad luck; however, these items cannot be wasted. Nie Li placed all the armours and weapons into his interspatial ring.

After searching over the corpses a little more, Nie Li realised that there were interspatial rings on the fingers of these people. He removed the interspatial rings from them and gave searched their insides. Inside every last one of these interspatial rings has the space of a few hundred meters in circumference. Sure enough, they really are Legend rank experts. Even the interspatial rings that they used are good items. Nie Li exchanged one of the interspatial rings on this finger.

Although time inside the interspatial ring flows slowly, the food, and elixirs have all completely rotted away.

Aside from food and elixirs, Nie Li still discovered a wasted demon crystal.

Items like demon crystals will waste away to such degree after a few hundred years. If they are placed in an interspatial ring, tens of thousands of years may have passed. Could it be that these guys are people from tens of thousands of years ago?

Nie Li was surprised in his heart. Aside from the wasted demon crystal, Nie Li found quite a bit of good stuff inside. There's a set of Wind Spirit Armour inside the interspatial ring that is suitable for himself. This set of armour is as thin as a cicada's wing, extremely soft and the size is adjustable. After wearing it, even a Legend rank expert wouldn't be able to easily break through the defence of this armour.

A pinnacle Legend rank expert would have their attacks reduced by at least ninety percent. Furthermore, this thing can be worn on the inside and not be noticed by others!

This is a good item!

Just this Wind Spirit Armour alone is already worth the trip!

Although a long period of time has passed, the Wind Spirit Armour was placed in the interspatial ring and didn't show any signs of damage. It can be worn straight away. Nie Li removed his outer clothes and put the Wind Spirit Armour on, then he put his clothes back on. He didn't feel even a little discomfort while wearing it.

Nie Li lightly smiled. With this Wind Spirit Armour, he will have even more life guarding capital.

After searching awhile, and unable to find anything else, Nie Li walked back to the Black Spring. The barrier on the Black Spring isn't going to be easy to break; however, to Nie Li at least, it's not an impossible task.

Through the barrier, Nie Li could sense some kind of majestic energy being accumulated inside.

This kind of energy, if he can absorb them and train, he might be able to breakthrough to Black Gold rank in one go! With a move of his heart, Nie Li hurriedly looked for some methods to break through the barrier around the Black Spring.

'This inscription pattern array should've been laid down by those dead people. This barrier can maintain the energy inside to limit the amount of energy being dispersed. Just what were these people trying to conceal?' Nie Li thought in his heart as he sat down and began calculating a breaking method.

No matter what they were trying to hide, it's impossible to stop him with just this inscription pattern array!

Just when Nie Li sat down and was preparing to break the inscription pattern array, a faint figure slowly appeared above the pond. It's a beautiful woman with an unparalleled appearance. She looks to be roughly around twenty-five or twenty-six years old. She's wearing a black muslin, has slender long brows, and clear eyes that showed an indescribable sacred and pure look. Under the muslin, the curves of her figure could be seen.

However, Nie Li does not have any obscene thoughts, he was only quietly admiring her as he pondered. He's wondering who this beauty is, to leave a hint of her soul here. The real physique of this beauty probably has a strength that exceeds Legend rank.

He never thought that there would be such an expert in the Divine Continent.

This lady has piqued Nie Li's curiosity. In his previous life, when he left the Divine Continent, he thought that only demon beasts can reach the realm of Heavenly Fate.

He has no idea what this lady encountered for her to only be left with a broken soul; however, by right, even if it's just a broken soul, it should still have its own consciousness with this kind of expert.

While Nie Li was looking at the beauty above, pondering his thoughts, the beauty suddenly opened her eyes. The atmosphere above the Black Spring instantly changed, turning into an endless sea of stars.

Her eyes are deep and moving, emitting a kind of faint light as though she could see through everything. There was also a faint flame ignited over the surface of her body, as a red layer of clouds covered her cheeks. If it's any other person, they would definitely be attracted and be distracted by her beauty. However, Nie Li's eyes were still calm. After experiencing a long amount of years, aside from Ye Ziyun, there is only a small amount of people that can cause his heart to palpitate.

Nie Li noticed the blazing energy covering her body. The energy seems to be a level higher than soul force.

"I have waited for several tens of thousands of years. I never thought that there would finally be people arriving here. Young man, what's your name?" her voice was very faint, and was irregularly changing.

"My name is Nie Li." Nie Li calmly gave an answer and said, "May I know who you are?"

She lightly said, "My name is Yu Yan, the Fire Spiritual God."


	196. Chapter 196

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 196 – Give it a try**

Fire Spiritual God? Nie Li recalled the Snow Wind Spiritual God that was summoned in the City Lord's Mansion. At that point of time, Nie Li had curiosity towards the Snow Wind Spiritual God. The Snow Wind Spiritual God only had a trace amount of thoughts and already had such frightening strength, reaching the pinnacle of Legend rank.

Nie Li previously thought that the Snow Wind Spiritual God was a creature from a different world. However, this woman claims to be a Spiritual God. Could she be the same as the Snow Wind Spiritual God, the same kind of creature?

He pondered in his heart. This woman should be an expert that has reached the Heavenly Fate realm. Once a Legend rank steps into the Heavenly Fate realm, their lifespan would be endlessly extended. Unless there is some kind of special situation, they won't die. Upon reaching that level, no matter how many Legend rank experts there are, they won't be able to become a Heavenly Fate realm expert's opponent.

Just like before the Age of Darkness, thousands of Legend rank experts ganged up against a demon beast that stepped into the Heavenly Fate realm, but that only led to the great disaster of humanity.

Emperor Kong Ming, Spiritual Gods, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book…there are still too many mysteries in this world. Perhaps this world is even more complicated than Nie Li saw in his previous life. Nie Li could sense that this woman that self proclaimed herself to be a Spiritual God isn't the same as those experts in his previous life that stepped into the Heavenly Fate realm.

Yu Yan's image looked at Nie Li, showed a faint gentle smile on her face and said, "We're the Spiritual Gods of this world, in control of all kinds of Laws in the heavens and earth. I am in control of fire, it's just that my physical body has been dissipated. My Divine Spark has been destroyed, becoming extremely small clusters of dust that has scatter to every corner of this world. However, we, Spiritual Gods, are indestructible. After a few tens of thousands of years, my Divine Spark will gradually re-gather together and reform my physical body."

Indestructible Spiritual Gods?

Nie Li frowned his brows. Even if it's a Heavenly Fate's expert, they would not be able to reform themselves back together after having their bodies shattered into clusters of dust. Just what is a Spiritual God?

Seeing the doubts in Nie Li, Yu Yan said, "Spiritual Gods are the gods of this world. Every main world can only have thirty-six Spiritual Gods. One subsidiary realm can only have one Spiritual God. They wield one law from the heavens and earth. All Spiritual Gods represent the world's laws."

"Since ancient times, among the thirty-six Spiritual Gods in our main world and all the affiliated seventy-two Spiritual Gods from the subsidiary worlds, one-fourth are represented by humanity, two-fourths are by demon beasts and one-fourth is by other living creatures. They are the powerful rulers of this world." Yu Yan slowly said, "In order to contest over the laws, the tribes that we have control of unfolded an endless amount of killing. In the end, many Spiritual Gods were extinguished. Some were like me, and had their Divine Sparks destroyed and physical bodies cease to exist."

"We wield the laws of the heavens and earth. Such as myself, I control the Law of Fire. Only when I'm truly dead and have lost the control over the Law of Fire, the next one can take over the Law of Fire and become the new Fire Spiritual God." said Yu Yan.

"Tens of thousands of years ago, the demon beast clan tried to kill all the Spiritual Gods of our human clan to gain control of our laws, which is why they launched the battle against the human clan. Although we combined our strength and utterly defeated the demon beast clan, we suffered casualties and were nearly exhausted. My dispersed Divine Sparks can sense that a Spiritual God has been born in the demon beast clan and is trying to destroy the heritance of my human clan. Pity that my Divine Spark has only been gathered to a third of the original. If more Spiritual Gods have been born in the demon beast clan and are in control of all the laws, then the human clans will be exterminated."

"My Divine Sparks can only be in the Black Spring as it slowly waits for the rest of my Divine Sparks to gather. Once I leave, the group of pinnacle level Legend rank demon beasts guarding the Black Spring will do all they can to stop me and destroy my physical body."

Hearing Yu Yan's words, Nie Li roughly understood the concept of Spiritual Gods. The Spiritual Gods probably have a route of cultivation of their own, allowing them to breakthrough into the Heavenly Fate realm and merge with the laws from the heavens and earth. With the heavens and earth still existing, it will be hard to destroy them.

Tens of thousands of years ago, both the human clan and the demon beast clan had a huge battle, exhausting lots of Spiritual Gods on both sides. This is the reason why the Divine Continent doesn't have anymore experts that are able to reach the Heavenly Fate realm.

Nie Li wondered how these mysterious cultivation techniques are like and couldn't help being curious about them.

Yu Yan's gaze looked into the distance as she sighed, "While waiting for my Divine Sparks to gather, the heritance of the human clan will probably be destroyed!"

Hearing Yu Yan's words, Nie Li smiled and said, "The human clan's heritance will never be destroyed, Goddess Yu Yan doesn't have to be afraid of that."

Yu Yan sighed, her gaze fell onto Nie Li and said, "Among our human tribe's Spiritual Gods, there's a supreme expert that wields the law of Time and Space known as the Time and Space Spiritual God. Before the human clan's Spiritual Gods were utterly destroyed, he used the Law of Time and Space and entered the vast river of Time and Space, strumming both time and space. It affected the past and the future and, therefore, saved our human clan. We have no idea what arrangements the Time and Space Spiritual God made and I can only wait quietly. You're the first person that had entered the Black Spring.

Nie Li's brows twitched. There's actually a supreme expert that is in control of the time and space and is able to enter into the flow of time and space? Nie Li realised that although he had reached the pinnacle of cultivation in his previous life and has entered into another realm, he still has many things that he doesn't understand about this profound world. Especially the law of time and space.

Could that Time and Space Spiritual God be related to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

By right, his cultivation in his previous life surpassed the Heavenly Fate realm; however, regarding the law of Space and Time, Nie Li only has bits and pieces of knowledge about it. The law of Time and Space is one of the most mysterious things among the universe.

Yu Yan said that he was the first one that entered the Black Spring, could his presence here be the arrangement of the Time and Space Spiritual God? Or perhaps it's the result from the Time and Space being strummed?

Thinking about the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and that Emperor Kong Ming, there was too much doubt in his heart.

In his previous life, he had unintentionally opened this world and went to another realm; therefore, there are many things that he doesn't know about in this world.

Although Nie Li has his doubts, he realised that some of the profound and mysterious stuff are being unfolded slowly in front of him. Nie Li can only miss the big picture and see a little of it. However, that little is enough to ignite an endless curiosity, causing him to want to know everything.

When he has sufficient strength, he must unfold all of the profoundness before heading to the other realm.

"Then, what can I do?" Nie Li asked, looking at Yu Yan

What Yu Yan is curious about is that when an ordinary kid hears what she said, one situation is that they wouldn't be able to understand any of it. If they did understand what she meant, their reaction would be extremely shocked. However, Nie Li appeared to be very calm. Although he did frown and ponder, he did not have any shocked expressions on his face. It's as though he understood everything.

"I want to pass on the power of laws to you. As to how much you can comprehend and reach what level, that will have to depend on yourself!"

Calming her mood, Yu Yan slowly said, "Among the twenty-seven Spiritual Gods in our human clan, there are six that have thoroughly fallen. The remaining have their Divine Sparks scattered, some with unknown status. If you are able to comprehend the laws of the six experts, they'll naturally be the most suitable and easiest."

"Oh? What laws are they?" asked Nie Li, having his heart moved.

Although cultivating the law is definitely not comparable to the [Heavenly God] technique, understanding a little about the methods of law is definitely not anything bad.

"I want to train the strongest law." Nie Li said, after pondering awhile.

Yu Yan's eyes looked deeply at Nie Li and said, "The stronger the law, the harder it is to cultivate. Everyone can only cultivate one law, don't bite off more that you can chew. Cultivating the most suitable law for yourself is the best choice."

Nie Li pondered, since he will definitely continue his [Heavenly God] technique and is only curious about the training of the laws, he continued "I'll still choose the strongest law."

Yu Yan looked at Nie Li a little helplessly. He is, after all, too young. He probably has to bump against a wall before knowing that the laws are not so easy to cultivate.

"Among the six dead Spiritual Gods, the strongest are Light, Darkness and Primal Chaos, these three laws. Among them, I have personally witnessed the fall of the Primal Chaos Spiritual God. However, the Primal Chaos Spiritual God is the strangest existence, who knows if he had any backhanded methods. The remaining three are the elemental laws, Earth, Lightning and Gold law."

"The most important in comprehending the laws is to sense them. I will teach you the method to sense them." Yu Yan said, "However, sensing the laws is extremely difficult. You might need to seclude yourself here for twenty years before you can sense a trace of a law."

"Seclude for twenty years?" After listening, Nie Li bitterly smiled. If he secluded himself for twenty years and doesn't go out, it'd still be a problem for Glory City exist.

"Twenty years is already very short. Back when we sensed the laws, we used at least fifty to sixty years before we were able to comprehend even a little of them. Furthermore, back when we were sensing the laws, the power of laws was at it's most majestic moments. The power of laws now is already a lot thinner than before."

Nie Li shook his head and firmly said, "I can only give it a try. At most, I can be here for one month's time, then I will have to leave. I still have some things that I have no choice but to attend to."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yu Yan sighed as she shook her head. Even if he had her guidance in a month's time, Nie Li won't be able to sense the laws. Even sensing a little might be extremely difficult. However, since she has stayed in this Black Spring for a countless amount of time, she had nothing better to do.

"Okay then, you can give it a try." Yu Yan helplessly said. She only had a little of her broken soul in the Divine Spark, she can't stop Nie Li from leaving.

In his previous life, Nie Li walked upon a different cultivating route, having no relation with the laws. However, in the methods of cultivation, one connects to ten thousand others. Nie Li didn't believe that he would need twenty years to cultivate the power of laws.


	197. Chapter 197

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 197 – Divine Body**

"What should I do first?" asked Nie Li.

"The first step is to strengthen your physical body. This Black Spring contains a portion of the power from my Divine Spark. I will open the barrier, so you can enter and soak yourself in it, which will refine your physical body. If you sensed the power of law when your physical body isn't strong enough, the power would destroy you." said Yu Yan. Suddenly, she couldn't help showing a disappointed smile. Nie Li could only stay for a short amount of time. Whether he can even sense the power was an issue, much less mention that he would be destroyed by it. It's an unnecessary worry; however, this process is still required. "The power within the Black Spring is too strong. After you soak in it for a minute, you'll probably feel as though your skin is burning. When you really can't endure it, get out of the spring."

"Okay." Nie Li nodded his head, preparing to jump into the pond.

"Remove your clothes." Yu Yan said calmly.

Nie Li suddenly felt embarrassed. He has never removed his clothes in front of a lady, other than Ye Ziyun. He raised his head, looking at Yu Yan and asked, "Sister goddess, you won't peek at me, right…?"

Hearing what Nie Li said, Yu Yan's brows twitched. How is the head of this boy developed? She's a goddess that has lived for at least several tens of thousands of years. Why would she peek at a brat like Nie Li? Even if she were to see something, what about it? It's not as though she hasn't seen it before. If she wanted to see anything, even if Nie Li was to still wear his clothes, he couldn't stop her.

"Then, I won't see!" Yu Yan said lightly. Yu Yan still had her personality from when she was human, so her emotions will still be stirred in some matters; however, ordinary matters wouldn't be able to stir her joy and anger anymore.

Nie Li just recalled that he's still in a kid's body. After thinking about it, he quickly removed his clothes and jumped into the pond.

There is, indeed, some kind of powerful energy within the Black Spring. This kind of energy is even more pure than soul force. Such a pure energy quickly made Nie Li feel as though his skin was begin scorched. Nie Li immediately operated his soul realm, and began absorbing this energy.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Nie Li's realm was constantly absorbing this pure energy. As Nie Li operated his soul realm, the scorching feeling was slowly lightening up. While he was absorbing this energy, a portion of it entered the depths of his soul realm and disappeared. His soul realm is like a black hole. Even after having so much energy absorbed, there wasn't even a slight ripple. Another portion of the energy was being refined within Nie Li's physical body, strengthening it.

Time quickly passed as Nie Li gradually entered the isolated meditative state. This Black Spring was a cultivating treasure land. He could obviously feel his physical body becoming stronger.

Yu Yan lowered her head to look at Nie Li. Even though she is a Spiritual God that has lived for several tens of thousands of years, and her Divine Spark was in the process of coming together after being in a broken state, she still has eyes. If she were to take a glance at an ordinary person, she would be able to understand a lot about them or even see what they are thinking in their hearts; however, she couldn't see through Nie Li at all.

From the moment she saw Nie Li, Yu Yan was confident that it's the arrangement of the Time and Space Spiritual God for him to enter this place. She looked at the corpses beside the Black Spring, and slightly sighed. When they were protecting her leftover Divine Spark at this location, an endlessly long amount of time had passed. Nie Li was the only human that she has seen after these countless years.

Five minutes…ten minutes…

Yu Yan still didn't see Nie Li come out from the Black Spring after being in there for so long. By right, an ordinary person wouldn't be able to even last a minute. The power of law in this Black Spring is too powerful. It isn't something an ordinary person could handle. She looked towards Nie Li and only saw him soaking inside the Black Spring, and it looked as though he's enjoying it.

Why isn't there even a trace of pain on his face?

'This kid is indeed an extraordinary person,' Yu Yan thought inwardly. Nie Li has already displayed his extraordinariness, should she give him a bigger opportunity so that the arrangement of the Time and Space Spiritual God is not in vain?

Nie Li could feel that the vine within his body was constantly growing under the nourishing power of law. A second leaf grew…then, a third leaf…and then stopped after the fifth leaf grew. Nie Li could feel that whenever the vine in his body grows, the capacity of his soul realm expands with an unending flow of soul force.

The nature from the power of law is actually soul force, except it's a much purer form than normal soul force.

Under the power of law, the soul force within Nie Li's soul realm began to undergo some changes. This kind of training method is even faster than the Purple Caltrop Rock method. Nie Li's cultivation was undergoing a rapid increase.

Originally, since he had just stepped into 3-star Gold rank, he would need roughly half a month to solidify his power before he went into 4-star Gold rank. But now, after absorbing the power of law, his cultivation already reach the limit of 3-star Gold rank.

His soul realm was continuously expanding, already reaching the boundary. As time continued to pass, a boom was suddenly heard. It sounded like a horse had broke free of its reins. His soul force frantically surged, rushing towards his limbs and meridians.

Nie Li never thought that he would be able to reach 4-star Gold rank in such a short amount of time. This power of law is indeed something.

After reaching 4-star Gold rank, his soul realm had suddenly expanded several folds and even more power of law was rushing in.

The vine within the depth of his soul realm was also madly absorbing the power of law as it grew.

When Nie Li first started to soak in the Black Spring, the power of law at the top of the Black Spring was sufficient for him to absorb it. However, as time passed, the power of law at the top of the Black Spring became insufficient for him.

Seeing Nie Li's actions, Yu Yan couldn't help being shocked. The power of law within the Black Spring is very tremendous. The amount of power that he absorbed was enough to cause a Black Gold rank or even a Legend rank expert to explode.

And yet, his cultivation was still only Gold rank!

This caused Yu Yan to feel curious. How is a Gold rank able to absorb so much power of law without having anything happen to him? Where did the power that Nie Li absorbed go? The soul realm of a Gold rank should have a limit!

While Yu Yan was curious to what's going on, Nie Li felt that the amount of law on the surface was becoming too thin, being insufficient for him to use. His body gradually sank down, and he felt the power of law in the Black Spring becoming more rich.

Nie Li was like a sunken ship, moving towards the depth of the Black Spring as he continued to absorb more power of law. The further he went, the richer the power of law became.

Seeing Nie Li's action, Yu Yan, who was floating on top of the Black Spring, changed her expression.

"Quickly get out, get out!" Yu Yan shout towards the Black Spring. Although her soul can sense the situation within, she's unable to enter it or affect anything within.

Nie Li was already in the isolated meditative state, making him unable to hear Yu Yan's yelling.

Although he's deep in the Black Spring, he won't drown, even if he stays in water for half a day. This is because he has already sealed his six senses, only leaving a tiny bit of residual light so he could see.

The power of law in the Black Spring was becoming more and more rich. It's as though it's trying to stuff Nie Li's body until it explodes.

Nie Li operated his soul realm and the vine continued to grow. It quickly grew the sixth leaf and seventh leaf. Instantly, Nie Li's soul realm became empty, once again, and continued to absorb even more of the power of law. Yu Yan was shocked, how is Nie Li able to absorb so much power of law without exploding? The reason lies with the vine in Nie Li's soul realm.

No matter how much power of law is being absorbed, it doesn't seem to be able to satisfy the vine.

It seems like he entered into a profound realm. Both the Fanged Panda and the Shadow Devil demon spirit, under the nourishing abilities of the vine, have undergone some changes and he has reached the level of 5-star Gold rank.

Nie Li quietly experienced the new level. The rising speed of his strength caused him to feel excited.

Suddenly, a ray of dazzling light attracted his attention.

'What is this?' thought Nie Li, his heart filled with curiosity, 'There couldn't be any treasure at the bottom of the pond, right?'

After thinking about it, Nie Li swam towards the light.

As he was getting closer, Nie Li could feel a heat wave blowing towards him. Such powerful fire energy!

A red light ball the size of a millstone, was before him and was emitting a dazzling light.

'There seems to be something inside.' thought Nie Li, forcefully opening his eyes. He used the power of law to protect his eyes and looked inside.

Nie Li was instantly dumbfounded after a quick gaze.

Inside the red ball, there's a beauty with pale skin that looked like an infant that curled into a ball. Her figure gave off an endless allure that would ensnare almost any man.

However, this beauty was only the size of a infant. If it wasn't because the figure doesn't look like an infant, it'd definitely be mistook by others for one. Although the size is small, it couldn't help giving others a rush of adrenaline upon glancing at it.

If an ordinary guy saw this scene, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself. It's a good thing that Nie Li is unperturbed by it.

After seeing everything in front of him, Nie Li understood. This scarlet light ball is the slowly accumulating Divine Spark of Yu Yan. As for the beauty inside, it should be the Divine Spark recreating her divine body.

In his previous life, Nie Li did not cultivate the power of law, but the power of heaven and used that power to make a forceful breakthrough to the Heavenly Fate realm. The mysterious power of law caught Nie Li's deep interests. The power of heaven can reconstruct the body, but this Divine Spark can recreate the flesh body using the power of laws1!

The heavens and earth are vast, nothing is too bizarre.

Even though Yu Yan's divine body is so small, it's still interesting. Nie Li can perceive the surge of energy being contained in the light ball and felt his body burn up.

Hot!

Nie Li quickly operated his soul realm. Under the impact of the heat wave, the vine in Nie Li's soul realm grew another two leaves. A cool and refreshing feeling went throughout his body and he was no longer affected by the heat energy.

Good thing that the vine can absorb the power of law; otherwise, he would have exploded from the power of law. Even a Legend rank expert wouldn't be able to contain such berserk and vigorous power of law like he has.


	198. Chapter 198

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 198 – Sensing the Laws**

Nie Li became filled with curiosity about Goddess Yu Yan's divine body. If he could analyze the constitution of Yu Yan's divine body, it will definitely have large benefits for his own cultivation.

'Since Goddess Yu Yan has lived for so long, she should be open-minded to this kind of thing.' With a move in Nie Li's heart, it's even harder suppress the idea in his heart.

At this moment, on top of the Black Spring, Yu Yan was slightly knitting her brows. Although her consciousness is in the air, above the Black Spring, she can still see everything going on within the spring. As the Fire Spiritual God, she's an existence high above, even mortals wouldn't dare to look at her in the eyes, so when has she been profaned like this before?

However, her divine body hasn't been able to fully recover, yet. So, even if Nie Li does anything to her, she can't do anything to to stop him. She frowned as she watched Nie Li lift his hand. What is Nie Li thinking about doing? If he wants to play with her divine body, she wouldn't have any strength to resist him.

If it's an ordinary person or even a Legend rank expert, Yu Yan would only need to release a trace of her divine might and it would already be sufficient to intimidate them. However, her divine might has no effect on Nie Li and she has no idea why. She can only watch as Nie Li continued to stare at her divine body.

'What is the structure of this Divine Spark?' Nie Li thought in his heart as he lifted his hand, touching the scarlet light ball. He used his hand to feel the changes in the ball, and figure out the structure.

'Is the divine body of Goddess Yu Yan the same as a human's?' Nie Li thought inwardly as he used his finger to poke it. The feeling of softness came from his finger, that smooth and exquisite skin was the same as a human's.

It feels the same as an ordinary human's flesh?! Curiosity rose within Nie Li's heart. Stuff like the Divine Spark is indeed miraculous.

Yu Yan, who had her eyes closed to sense the things going on in the pond, issued a soft cry the instant Nie Li touched her divine body. She suddenly opened her eyes and felt her soul is trembling. For tens of thousands of years, she's been the respected goddess of the human clan. Yet, Nie Li actually touched her divine body, this is too presumptuous!

She never thought that Nie Li would have the ability to penetrate the protection of the power of law and use his hand to touch her. If Nie Li had any ill-intentions and decided to take her Divine Spark, she would be utterly finished.

However, Nie Li was only a fourteen-year-old kid, it's normal for him to be a little curious. The instant Nie Li made contact with her divine body, she felt a mysterious and strong shock of current circulate within her entire body.

This is the power of law. This is actually the power of law that she was so familiar with, and it seems to be very deep and powerful!

Yu Yan was mused, could it be that inside Nie Li's body, there's a power of an even higher level? In this world, the only power that's above the Spiritual Gods was probably the World Creator's. Could it be that Nie Li is a descendant of that World Creator?

Yu Yan stared at Nie Li. Because her divine body was being profaned, she became a little angry about it. If it wasn't because there wasn't any vulgar expression's on Nie Li's face, only a pondering look, she probably wouldn't be able to hold herself down.

Nie Li closed his eyes as he streaked his finger across Yu Yan's divine body, feeling the structure, and suddenly understood something.

'No wonder there is basically no one cultivating the power of law in this realm. By cultivating the power of law, it's possible to breakthrough the Legend rank into Heavenly Fate realm; but that's only the primary possibility. Just cultivating the power of law is insufficient to reach a higher level.' Nie Li thought inwardly, 'However, the power of law has a profoundness of its own. If I can combine it with the power of heaven and cultivate it, perhaps I'll make an entirely new breakthrough!'

Nie Li inwardly thought, 'Furthermore, the power of law can be cultivated. It's at an even higher level than soul force. It can enormously increase my cultivation. However, the power of heaven can only be cultivated after I make a breakthrough to Legend rank."

Thinking about it here, Nie Li had all kinds of ideas in his head. 'I'll first convert all the soul force in my body into the power of law, before anything else!'

Nie Li once again, entered into the altruistic state.

After seeing Nie Li start his cultivation again, Yu Yan became immersed in her thoughts. She could not see what was going on in Nie Li's head, and always felt that Nie Li was an extremely mysterious person.

After Nie Li pondered awhile, his eyes suddenly lit up, 'Got it, I wonder how Goddess Yu Yan will thank me for this.'

Although the feel of the skin is the same as human's, Nie Li's sharp perception was able to sense that the structure of Yu Yan's divine body is, in fact, different to a human's.

Even though he had only touched Yu Yan's smooth back, and the amount of time he was in contact with it was very short, and he had insight to the profoundness of the power of law. Based on his knowledge from his previous life, he had an idea that will allow Yu Yan's divine body to recover and quickly increase the speed of the accumulation of her Divine Spark.

Nie Li slowly got up, jumped out of the water and quickly got dressed.

Nie Li opened his eyes, looked at Yu Yan and asked, "Sister goddess, why is your face black?"

"It's nothing." Seeing Nie Li's innocent face, Yu Yan took a deep breath and calmed her heart. Although she is a goddess that has lived for tens of thousands of years, her life was filled with constant cultivation and feeling the law between the heavens and earth. Her thoughts were simpler compared to people who try to outwit each other.

Although Nie Li had touched her divine body, she didn't want to pursue it.

With a thought in Nie Li's heart, he sort of understood. Goddess Yu Yan was probably depressed because he had touched her body earlier.

However, if he didn't touch her divine body, he wouldn't be able to tell the structure of it. Nie Li does not have any profaning thoughts, so he can have a clear conscience.

Nie Li looked at Yu Yan and seriously asked, "Sister goddess, I have an idea that could help you reconstruct your divine body and leave this Black Spring. Do you want to give it a try?"

"A kid actually says that he's able to help me reconstruct my divine body." Yu Yan smiled, looking at him with disbelief. Even if Nie Li does have very a noble bloodline, to reconstruct a divine body is very difficult, it's not something an ordinary person could do.

"I seriously can." Nie Li seriously said.

"Stop coming up with nonsense, and continue your training!" said Yu Yan.

Since Yu Yan doesn't believe him, Nie Li could only helplessly let it go. He can only wait and see if he can make Yu Yan believe him in the future.

Yu Yan said after pondering while, "After soaking for a long time, the strength of your physique became very fast. You might even be able to have a physique of a Legend rank expert in three months time, it's even faster than I could've imagined. Since that's the case, let's seize the moment and try to sense the law!"

Although the time wasn't long, if Nie Li is able to sense the power of law, even if it's just a trace of it, then he should be able to understand the direction of cultivation and be able to break through Legend rank within a hundred years and wield the law.

"Okay then, how do I sense the law?" asked Nie Li. Although he has a little understanding towards the profound nature of law, when it comes to cultivating the power of law, he still knows nothing much about it.

Yu Yan pondered for awhile and said, "I don't know which power of law are you more suitable with, so you can try and sense the Law of Light!"

The power of light is second to the power of Primal Chaos and slightly stronger than Darkness, it's also easier to sense.

"Okay." Nie Li nodded his head, sat on a huge stone and closed his eyes.

"With my guidance, the process of you sensing the law might be faster than others. Now, learn how to empty your mind." said Yu Yan, teaching Nie Li with patience.

Nie Li closed both of his eyes and slowly emptied his thoughts.

"The power of law exists everywhere. It's a very profound existence. You have to sense it with your heart. Now, imagine that you're in a piece of darkness, not even able to see your fingers or hear a sound. You're in an endless darkness. There's a trace of light, allowing you to feel a trace of warmth…" Yu Yan's voice was so calm, it's as though she's singing a lullaby.

Nie Li followed Yu Yan's instructions. He imagined himself in a piece of darkness, his heart looking forward, and imagined him seeing a trace of light.

"Sensing the power of law is an extremely difficult process. You have to use decades of time to empty yourself and let your heart become pure and clean like the heavens and earth. The power of law will then sense your sincere heart and accept you!" Yu Yan said slowly. Her thoughts drifted far away. At that time, she's still small girl wearing a ponytail, with her father and mother teaching her how to sense the law. In a blink of an eye, tens of thousands of years have passed. Her parents are already dead, she couldn't even remember the smiles on her parents anymore.

Under the baptism of time, it made that beautiful memory disappear without a trace.

While looking at Nie Li sitting on the stone, Yu Yan smiled. Who knows how long Nie Li will need in order to sense even a trace of the Law of Light. Perhaps months, years, or even longer.

"Sensing the trace of light, giving me warmth…" Nie Li followed Yu Yan's words and used his heart to sense it. He felt himself entering into an endless darkness, in that darkness, a trace of light appeared like a fire sprout.

A sense of warmth overflowed his body.

This is the Law of Light? Nie Li thought inwardly as he continued to feel its existence. He could only see a white light gathering more and more, brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter. Nie Li felt as though he had been surrounded by the sun.

"Urghh!" Nie Li issued a miserable shriek as he suddenly opened his eyes. He felt very hot, his entire body felt as though it was being boiled by the flames as he quickly jumped into the Black Spring.

Tsssssss!

The moment the Black Spring came in contact with Nie Li, it immediately raised a layer of steam.

"What's going on?" Yu Yan thought that he could continue to train in the power of law for a long amount of time. She never thought that Nie Li would suddenly scream as though he had gone crazy and jump into the Black Spring.


	199. Chapter 199

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 199 – A trace**

"Sister goddess, you're not lying to me, right?"asked Nie Li, letting out a breath in relief after feeling the temperature of his body quickly cooling down. That feeling earlier was too frightening, it even caused him to have a lingering fear.

"Why would I lie to you? This is how we sensed of the power of law in the past." Yu Yan frowned as she spoke with displeasure. She has no idea what happened to Nie Li earlier. Could it be that Nie Li failed to sense the power? However, even if he did fail, it wouldn't cause his body to feel like it was burning up to the point that he would jump into the water, right?

"Okay, okay," Nie Li waved his hand as he depressingly said, "You said to sense a trace of light in the darkness."

"Right." Yu Yan nodded her head and said, "It should be like this for you to be able to sense of Law of Light."

"You said a trace!" Nie Li said in depress.

"It is a trace!" replied Yu Yan. The method to sense the law shouldn't be wrong. Back when she first started, she trained for decades to be able to sense the Law of Fire.

"How is that a trace? It simply felt like a sun. My eyes were almost blinded. What warmth? My entire body felt as though it's being roasted. Too scary, cultivating your power of law is too dangerous." Nie Li said, fear still lingering in his heart. That scorching sun feeling earlier nearly had him cooked from the inside.

While looking at Nie Li, Yu Yan made a weird expression as she fell into a daze. How could that be? Just how much of a freak is he? Many people require several dozens of years of training to be able to sense even a trace of power of law and that would be considered pretty good. Even those with heavenly gifted divine bodies would require at least several years of training.

However, Nie Li sensed it on his first try. Furthermore, what he sensed wasn't a trace of the Law of Light, but actually a blazing sun.

It's once said that when the Light Spiritual God cultivated to the limit, he was able to control a blazing power similar to the sun. Every time he sensed the law, he would be immersed in a blazing sun.

However, Nie Li only just began cultivating the power of law!

Even Yu Yan felt her brain wasn't enough to process it all.

Nie Li recalled the events earlier. Indeed, it's a little dangerous, but he felt how powerful the laws are. It turns out that this world is made up from the power of law. The soul force of humans is treated as the foundation of cultivation.

Nie Li went back in the Black Spring to soak his body as he slowly comprehended and deconstructed the power of law. He can feel that there is actually a mysterious inscription pattern forming on his palm. A strand of an extremely small Light inscription pattern was flowing on his palm.

"So this is the essence of laws!" Nie Li was astonished. These flowing inscription patterns proved that the essence of laws isn't natural energy, but was created by some supreme existence. It filled the world with mysterious inscription patterns and formed the laws.

These inscription patterns filled the entire world, just like the air.

No wonder when people like Yu Yan were able to gather their Divine Sparks together upon being broken. Yu Yan is the Law of Fire in both heaven and earth, the Law of Fire is her! Once a certain amount is gathered up, Yu Yan will be reformed!

Technically, in his previous life, when Nie Li wanted to breakthrough above Legend rank, he was required to cultivate the power of laws since this world was already shrouded with the power of law, like a huge cage that everyone was trapped in. However, Nie Li was fortunate and entered into the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, made contact with a completely new cultivation technique and was able to break himself away from this world.

When she looked at the inscription pattern on Nie Li's palm that was containing the blazing Law of Light, Yu Yan originally thought that he wrote it himself, and was shocked. Nie Li was actually able to grasp the Law of Light in such a short amount of time? This is simply unimaginable!

What Yu Yan doesn't know is that these inscription patterns were obtained by Nie Li through the deconstruction of the laws. The essence of laws is actually just an inscription pattern. Since this supreme existence is able to lay this inscription pattern all around, the power of this supreme existence should be even stronger than the pinnacle him from his previous life.

"Power of law? Interesting." The corner of Nie Li's mouth revealed a trace of a smile. A *psh* sound was heard and Nie Li's right hand became shrouded in small balls of white lights. These white lights were like blazing fairies, constantly moving around.

'Wherever there is light, there is darkness. Since the two inscription patterns are opposites, it should be easy to deconstruct it.' Nie Li thought inwardly in his heart as he continued to cultivate and sense the power of darkness.

In the endless void, the coldest and deepest darkness.

Gradually, Nie Li fully immersed himself in the dense Law of Darkness.

Since Nie Li did not speak a word and continued to cultivate the power of law, Yu Yan couldn't help sighing in her heart. In her thousands of years of life, this was the first time she had seen a person with such shocking talent, and was able to grasp the Law of Light in such a short amount of time. It's hard to imagine what Nie Li's cultivation would be like in the future. Would he surpass the Light Spiritual God at his pinnacle? She continued her own cultivation.

Slowly, Nie Li deconstructed the Law of Darkness. After all, no matter if it's the Law of Light or the Law of Darkness, they are an energy second to the power of heaven and is a level higher than soul force. It's not hard to grasp them.

A moment later, Yu Yan suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Nie Li in disbelief.

Nie Li slowly opened his palm and a dark light ignited above his hand, like a lump of black coloured flames moving around on his palm.

Light and darkness, Nie Li went deep within his thoughts. He wondered, which supreme expert was it that created the power of law and what was his motive? In this world, cultivating the power of law is indeed needed to reach the Heavenly Fate realm to mobilize energy that doesn't match your own. With such power existing, it caused this world to be sealed. Even if one was able to cultivate to the Heavenly Fate realm, they might not be able to accumulate enough power to breakthrough the balance of law and enter an even higher realm.

If it wasn't because he had the Temporal Demon Spirit Book in his previous life, Nie Li would not be able to breakthrough the balance of law after an incident and enter another realm.

Forget it, let's not think about this for now.

Nie Li continued to play with the Law of Light and Darkness, controlling them to turn into different shapes. With these power of laws with him, even if he encountered a supreme expert, he would have some methods to deal with them.

Up on the Black Spring, Yu Yan was dumbfounded as she stared at Nie Li. At this moment, she has no idea how to describe her feeling.

A person was actually able to sense the Law of Light on his first try, and his first try became the equivalent of a blazing sun. Furthermore, in such a short amount of time, he already knows how to control and use the Law of Light.

What's more ridiculous is that after he gained control of the Law of Light, this fella gained control of the Law of Darkness as well.

Is he still human?

In the tens of thousands of Yu Yan's years, she has never seen someone like Nie Li, who was able to grasp both the Law of Light and Darkness, before. If he was given sufficient amount of time, what extent would he grow to?

Even Yu Yan couldn't imagine it.

In this world, there hasn't been anyone that could grasp two kinds of laws like this before! Not to mention it's the Law of Light and Darkness, two powers of law that are in the top ten ranks.

Yu Yan's heart, as of this moment, couldn't calm down anymore. She originally thought that Nie Li would require at least dozens of years to be able to sense even a trace of the Law of Light. She never imagined that he would reach such a level so quickly.

She stared at Nie Li, a little depressed. Even if she has lived for tens of thousands of years, she couldn't help losing her composure by Nie Li's frightening cultivating speed. How much effort and suffering did she have to go through when she had been cultivating?!

Nie Li raised his head, looked at Yu Yan and noticed that something was not right with her expression. He curiously asked, "Sister goddess, what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." she stuttered.

In fact, this hasn't had anything to do with Nie Li's cultivating speed. In the eyes of people like Yu Yan, the power of law is the law of heaven and earth. They have already lost the ability to think and question it; however, it's a different case for Nie Li. He used an overlooking angle to understand the power of law, which is why he was able to grasp it so quickly.

After grasping the Law of Light and Darkness, he will be able to exhibit even more powerful combat abilities within the Legend rank realm. After all, the power of law is at a higher level compared to soul force.

Nie Li continuously trained in the Black Spring, refining his physique and soul realm with the Law of Light and Darkness. At this time, his cultivation had also undergone some changes, from 4-star Gold rank to 5-star Gold rank.

Sure enough, once he cultivates a different level of energy, his cultivating speed can't be compared to what it previously was.

Even Black Gold rank isn't far from his reach.

Nie Li thought inwardly in his heart. If he's able to reach Black Gold rank, with the methods up his sleeves, even when facing Legend rank experts, he would have the strength to protect himself.

After reaching 5-star Gold rank, Nie Li felt that the Fanged Panda gained a new ability. There are the Light and Darkness powers in the abdomen of the Fanged Panda. At the same time, one of its hands can control the Darkness energy while the other one controls the Light energy. If both energies land on a person's body, it would unleash a formidable power that's dozens of folds stronger.

Nie Li is intending to develop a new combat ability with this special ability.

As for the Shadow Devil demon spirit, Nie Li realised that the changes on it was the biggest after he comprehended of the Law of Darkness. It extended the Shadow Devil's void-form ability's time, causing the concealing effect to be even stronger and making it harder to detect. The Shadow Devil demon spirit also seems to have cultivated a stronger combat ability.

Nie Li has been lost in his thoughts all along while Yu Yan was on top of the Black Spring, staring at him, and lost in her thoughts as well.

Back when Nie Li said that he had a method to help her reconstruct her divine body, she didn't believe him. However, after seeing Nie Li grasp the Law of Light and Darkness in such a short amount of time, she started to believe in his words.

Nie Li was deep in his training for a while and, soon, twenty plus days quickly passed by. Although his cultivation stopped at 5-star Gold rank, after being refining the power of law, his physical body already reached the Black Gold rank level.


	200. Chapter 200

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 200 – Backer**

'If I continue to use the power of law to refine my body, I might be able to reach a Legend rank physique within three months.' Nie Li thought inwardly in his heart. Since physical body are stronger, that would mean he wouldn't have to worry about protecting his life. Just like Duan Jian, with his dragon physique, even a sword would not be able to slash into his body.

Nie Li opened his eyes, after shutting out his senses so he could cultivate for a period of time.

Regarding Nie Li's cultivating speed, Yu Yan had absolutely no comment to make. His comprehension towards the power of law seems to be even higher than her own.

Yu Yan couldn't bear it anymore and asked, "Nie Li, what is the reconstruction method that you spoke of earlier?"

Since Yu Yan was finally willing to believe in him, he smiled and said, "The fundamental part of laws are inscription patterns. Comprehending the power of law is the same as gaining control on the inscription pattern within. Your Divine Spark shattering is the same as an inscription pattern breaking up. I just have to reconstruct the inscription pattern's law and your divine body should slowly grow strong. The power of law between heaven and earth will also, once again, pour into your divine body."

Yu Yan seems to understand what he's saying; however, she couldn't understand why the fundamentals of the power of law are the same as inscription patterns.

Nie Li wasn't willing to explain any further and said," You just have to know that I can help you reconstruct your divine body!"

After pondering for a moment, she said "If you were to reconstruct my body, you would have to put some inscription patterns in it?"

"Correct." Nie Li nodded.

"Okay then, you can give it a try." Yu Yan nodded in agreement.

"After I reconstructed your divine body, the laws between heaven and earth will naturally be attracted to you. However, the range is very limited. If you remain in this Black Spring, after the surrounding power of laws are absorbed by you, the speed of your reconstruction will gradually slow down. If you travel around and absorb the power of law, then it will greatly increase the speed of your divine body's reconstruction."

Upon hearing Nie Li's words, Yu Yan's brows slightly knitted together, "But if I were to leave this Black Spring, the Legend rank demon beasts below the pond will definitely sense it. With my current strength, I'm unable to confront them! Even if you helped me reconstruct my divine body, my strength would only be Legend rank at most."

"Leaving here won't be difficult." Nie Li said as he lightly smiled. He already had the plans ready. Although Yu Yan has lived for tens of thousands of years, she have spent most of her time cultivating; therefore, her thoughts are rather simple. Although the reconstruction of her body can only make her strength reach Legend rank, it is still Legend rank afterall! If he can bring Yu Yan along, he would at least have a Legend rank helper with him.

If Yu Yan were to know Nie Li's thoughts at this moment, she would probably vomit blood in anger. She's a Spiritual God and Nie Li actually thought of her as a helper!

Naturally, the things that Nie Li is doing is beneficial to both sides. Yu Yan would be able to regain her strength at a faster speed, hence gaining benefit from this as well.

"Oh? You have an idea?" Yu Yan asked with her brows knitted together.

"I can use some inscription patterns and lay them down in an array to imitate your aura. Thereafter, I will use some inscription patterns to conceal your aura and get you out." Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "However, this is a little troublesome and sister goddess will have to suffer a little grievance."

Yu Yan pondered awhile, then nodded her head, "Okay then, help me reconstruct my divine body."

Although she was depressed that her body was going to be seen by Nie Li, but compared to having her body reconstructed, that's no longer important. As long as she can revive, she could help the human clan maintain a thread of living.

"Okay, then I'll go down." Nie Li nodded as he dived into the Black Spring.

He swam deep into the Black Spring and, once again, stopped beside the scarlet light ball. Looking at the front, he saw Yu Yan's small body as it is quietly laid in the scarlet light ball. Although her physique is small, she has an hourglass figure. However, at this moment, Nie Li did not have any further thoughts and gathered some inscription patterns in his hand.

When he saw the inscription patterns in his palm, Nie Li slowly placed his right hand on Yu Yan's body and felt the inscription pattern's structure in her divine body. Although Yu Yan's body is very small, both of Nie Li's hands were able to cover half of her body. He couldn't help feeling a little awkward upon feeling the smooth and exquisite skin through his palm, as well as those two small lumps.

After all, Yu Yan isn't wearing any clothes on her body right now.

Calming his heart, Nie Li started making the inscription patterns.

Boom!

The inscription patterns were being sent into Yu Yan's divine body.

After the inscription patterns entered Yu Yan's divine body, they quickly fused together as if they were naturally compatible with one another.

On top of the Black Spring, Yu Yan suddenly opened her eyes. Although she was still in a soul-state, she could feel the changes done to her divine body. A powerful energy entered her body through her chest, it was as though lightning was circulating within her body, which caused her to feel peculiar.

"Mm." The aching pain and numbing feeling made it little difficult for her to bear.

While Nie Li was sending inscription patterns in, Yu Yan's divine body began to twist back and forth.

'Good gracious.' thought Nie Li. He couldn't help thinking that if her body wasn't the size of an infant, Yu Yan would definitely be a devastatingly beautiful lady.

Boom!

Nie Li sent the second set of inscription patterns in. While sensing the changes in Yu Yan's divine body, a tsunami of thoughts suddenly rushed into his head. He could see scenes flashing before his eyes.

This is…the memories hidden deep within Yu Yan?

When the scenes started, he saw a meteor streaking across the sky as it drew two rays of flames behind it, like a pair of wings. Yu Yan was curled up in the meteor. It was dazzling to the eyes as it fell and smashed into the ground, forming a huge crater.

A young couple walked over and took Yu Yan from the crater, into their arms.

"What should we call her?" the young lady asked.

The husband pondered for a moment and said, "Soaring wings, falling flame. Let's call her Yu Yan1!"

"Okay, we'll call her Yu Yan."

"Little Yu Yan, you have to grow up quickly!"

Under the care of the couple, Yu Yan began to grow up.

These memories entered Nie Li's brain and he frowned while feeling a little curious. So Yu Yan came to this world from within a meteor. What caused Nie Li to be curious was just what, exactly, is her identity and where did she come from?

Nie Li noticed that aside from the reconstructing inscription patterns, there are also five extraordinary golden lights within her body. The five golden lights were faintly discernible as they floated between the inscription patterns. Nie Li tried to use his thoughts to get closer, but the five golden lights suddenly emitted an extremely dazzling light.

He felt a series of sharp pains in his soul realm and quickly retracted his thoughts.

Nie Li understood a little, these five golden lights are Yu Yan's life origin. As long as the five golden lights still exist, even if her Divine Spark was shattered and the laws were seized from her, she also wouldn't die as these five golden lights are much more profound than the Law of Fire.

He vaguely felt that there's a huge secret being concealed within Yu Yan.

'First, I'll help you recover your divine body." Nie Li pondered. these secrets aren't something he can get himself involved in or find an explanation for it at this moment.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The Law of Fire's inscription patterns were sent into Yu Yan's divine body and the inscription patterns' structure in her body was also becoming more and more complete. In the end, they reached a perfect state and started to rotate like an array, attracting the surrounding Law of Fire energy and frantically rushed the energy into her divine body.

Nie Li breathed a breath. Helping Yu Yan to reconstruct the inscription pattern caused the power of law in his soul realm to be nearly exhausted, making him panting from the weariness.

However, it can be said it's completed. Nie Li lowered his head to look and saw that Yu Yan's divine body was becoming bright and translucent. That bright skin of hers looked to be made from the purest jade in the world, emitting luster off it. Those shocking curves, tight slender long legs and that proudly standing butt were emitting an endless temptation.

Up on the Black Spring, Yu Yan suddenly opened her eyes and had disbelief on her face as she muttered, "I never thought that he was actually be able to do it!"

Reconstructing the divine body is the kind of thing that even the strongest few Spiritual Gods in the past wouldn't be able to achieve, and yet, Nie Li actually accomplished it.

Yu Yan was simply speechless, unable to know how to describe her thoughts.

In the Black Spring, her divine body, which was still in the scarlet sphere, slowly floated up. At this moment, her divine body looked as clear as ice and was as clean as a jade. That elegant and sacred look of hers would make anyone unable to have any profane thoughts. Her eyes were closed as she slowly floated up. That elegant figure was like a swan dancing on water. Wherever it passed, everything would light up.

Yu Yan's body floated all the way up, till it was above the Black Spring and merged together with her soul form and finally opened her eyes.

Her physique didn't have any changes. Her height was only roughly around two feet2, appearing to be exquisite and yet, small. After opening her eyes, silk clothes were quickly formed, covering her body; however, those silk clothes were faintly discernible, giving others fatal alluring feeling.

Nie Li emerged from the water and jumped up.

"Nie Li, thank you for helping me restore my divine body. The restoration speed is even better than I imagined." said Yu Yan, looking at Nie Li. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"You're welcome." Nie Li smiled as he stretched his waist. He has to say that continuously sending to many inscription patterns into Yu Yan's body made him quite exhausted and the feeling of wanting to sleep was slowly appearing.

Yu Yan was silent for a moment. She just had her divine body restored and doesn't have anything to give Nie Li to express her thankfulness. She pondered for a moment and said, "I owe you a favour. If you need any help from me in the future, feel free to speak!"

Hearing Yu Yan's words, Nie Li smiled and said, "Since sister goddess is so courteous, then I'll say my thanks. Having a goddess as a backer, mortals like me would be able to walk with our backs straight!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yu Yan couldn't help smiling.


	201. Chapter 201

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 201 – Dreamcloud World**

Is Nie Li the kind that needs a backer? Yu Yan is aware that he's just joking; because in their relationship, the one standing in a higher position isn't her, it's Nie Li. She was the one receiving help from him! Solely based on Nie Li's comprehension of two powers of law, Nie Li's cultivation will soar leaps and bounds to a shocking degree within the next few months. He might even be able to reach Legend rank very quickly.

"I will definitely pay you back for today's favor. So, what should I do to conceal my aura and leave this place?" Yu Yan asked, looking at Nie Li. She could feel that her divine body can already move as she wants and the Law of Fire in this area has basically been sucked dry by her.

It's just like what Nie Li told her, she must travel around so that she can absorb even more Law of Fire and restore herself to her pinnacle state.

"If we are to leave this place, sister goddess must follow my instructions." Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "Otherwise, if your aura was detected, I'll be dead!"

"I understand. There are experts that wield the power of law over at the demon beast clan; therefore, I can only conceal my aura. If I was detected, then there would only be death. As long as your suggestion is correct, I'll listen to you." She said, nodding her head. In order to restore her strength, she has no choice but to suffer some grievances.

"I will shroud your body with inscription patterns from my Law of Darkness to conceal your aura. There is no other choice, but to have sister goddess be in a little inconvenient situation. Try shrinking your body to be as small as possible and hide within my sleeve. In addition, I'll need to place all the clothes that you're wearing as well as the stuff that you've used before and lay them down in an inscription array using the Law of Fire to mimic your aura. Hence, making the demon beasts think that you're still in this seal. I will draw the inscription pattern array for you later on." said Nie Li.

Yu Yan nodded her head, understanding what Nie Li is planning.

She did as she was told, that small figure of hers constantly flew around. Although she is very small, her speed and efficiency are very fast.

In the array that she laid down, a figure slowly appeared in the middle of the inscription pattern array and was quietly standing there. This figure looked exactly like Yu Yan, except this was just a fake.

After everything was properly arranged, Nie Li looked at her and said, "Sister Yu Yan, please try and shrink your body as small as possible."

Looking at Nie Li's sleeve, Yu Yan couldn't help to but feel embarrassed. Even if her body can shrink to a foot1 tall, the space in Nie Li's sleeve would still be too small. However, she had no other choice, but to do as he suggested.

For the future of the human clan, she can't bother herself with such trivial matters. Her body slowly shrank till she was a foot tall, then turned into a streak of light and entered Nie Li's sleeve.

The space in Nie Li's sleeve was indeed too narrow. When Yu Yan entered his sleeve, she had stuffed it full, making it hard for her to make even a single movement. She uncomfortably twisted her body a little. Nie Li's arm was like a pillar, blocking her, and she had no choice but to closely stick to his arm.

"Sister goddess, don't fiddle around!" Nie Li bitterly smiled. His sleeve is indeed a little too narrow; however, he had no other choice as he can only maintain the stability of the inscription pattern of the Law of Darkness near his palm.

Nie Li begun to operate the Darkness inscription pattern array and slowly shrouded Yu Yan's body with it.

Yu Yan could sense that her aura truly was concealed by Nie Li's Darkness inscription pattern array. She never imagined that Nie Li would be able to use it so proficiently after just comprehending the Law of Darkness not long ago. In Yu Yan's heart, she had strong curiosity about Nie Li's origins.

Nie Li has no idea what Yu Yan is thinking right now; however, he can feel a peculiar sensation coming from his arm. He could feel her exquisite skin and curvaceous figure touching him, this is simply an alluring stimulation. Nie Li bitterly laughed, even in his previous life, he had never experienced such a strange event before.

Before entering here, he thought that there was some kind of treasure hidden here and some items that surpassed Legend rank. He never expected that he would find a goddess. He did not find any treasure, but he is bringing a goddess home, fate is such a mysterious thing.

Although his sleeve is a little tight, looking at it from the outside, it doesn't appear odd at all.

"Let's go." Nie Li said to Yu Yan in his sleeve, he then followed the path he came from.

After exiting the cave, Nie Li looked down at the abyss, but couldn't see the bottom, just a patch of black. According to Yu Yan, there are a few pinnacle level Legend rank demon beasts hiding within the abyss; therefore, he has to be very careful in concealing Yu Yan's aura.

As Nie Li followed the cliff wall as he climbed up, there would occasionally be roars of demon beasts coming from the abyss. These terrifying roars should belong to some kind of powerful demon beasts. The roars themselves would cause one to palpitate. Fortunately, those fellas are hiding within the abyss. If they were to show themselves, Nie Li would definitely not be their opponent.

At this moment, even Yu Yan had become very careful as she tried her best to retract her aura.

Nie Li climbed up the cliff very quickly and patted the dust off his body. In this adventure into the Black Spring, his harvest was pretty good. He headed towards the Heavenly Fate Plateau. Originally, Nie Li thought that a day would be sufficient for him to open the treasure within the Black Spring. He never imagined that he would encounter Yu Yan instead and be delayed for such a long time.

Over at the Heavenly Fate Plateau, Xiao Kuang and his men were waiting for a long time, but weren't able to wait for Nie Li's return any longer. He thought that Nie Li already died in the Black Spring, so he returned to the Heavenly Fate Plateau.

Knowing that Nie Li has yet to return, Xiao Wu felt a little helpless. Now that Nie Li died in the Black Spring, if the City Lord of Glory City were to know about this matter, would they destroy the Heavenly Fate Plateau?

Before Nie Li returns, they do not dare to send anyone to Glory City. When the news of Xiao Lang's gang reappearing reached Xiao Wu's ears, he had them all captured and interrogated.

After hearing the information from the six of them, Xiao Wu felt very puzzled as to why Nie Li was doing all that. By making such a long rope, could he be preparing to go down to the Black Spring?

After recalling the terrifying legend about the Black Spring, they couldn't help trembling in fear. They can only hope that Nie Li is blessed by the heavens and is able to return alive. Otherwise, if the people from Glory City track his location till here, the Heavenly Fate Plateau would be finished. They can be sure that Nie Li is one of the important figures in Glory City's City Lord's Mansion, he might even be the young master of the City Lord's family.

Heavenly Fate Plateau's market

While Nie Li was walking, Yu Yan sighed in sorrow. Once again, she has returned to the human world. Although the humans are being heavily hunted by demon beasts, at least not all of humanity has been annihilated.

Nie Li couldn't help asking, "Sister goddess, how many plateaus managed to survive?"

"I'm not sure how many plateaus managed to survive." Yu Yan shook her head and said, "After experiencing the endless god battle, although the humans have managed to survive and multiply in number with countless empires appearing, once a Spiritual God appears in the demon beast clan, the human clans would then enter into a great defeat."

Yu Yan pondered and said, "Although the battle between the human clan and the demon clan is a disadvantage, it's absolutely impossible for the demon clan to totally annihilate the human clan. Several Spiritual Gods have bloodlines passed down, and spread them around in other realms. Although the battle in the main world does not have a lot of human tribes left, the human clans have control of several realms. With the Amethyst Bamboo as the core, a few powerful Spiritual Gods laid down several defences in those realms and have been existing for tens of thousands of years. Even if all of the human clan's Spiritual Gods are dead, the demon beasts clans won't be able to kill the ones in those realms."

So it turns out that the human clans are still in control of several realms.

"Among the human clans, the strongest should be the Primal Family passed down by the Primal Chaos Spiritual God. Within that family, there are countless amounts of Demigod rank experts and they have a copy of the Amethyst Bamboo as a guardian object. If the demon beast clan's Spiritual God forced their way in, they would all be destroyed. Even though I have personally witnessed the Primal Chaos Spiritual God's Divine Spark being destroyed, he is the most mysterious among us all. I can't say for sure if he is finding a way to revive." Yu Yan said after pondering her thoughts.

"Then, can we enter those realms?" Nie Li asked in low voice.

"We can, as long as we find the dreamcloud rock. We'll be able to use it to lay down a teleportation array and enter the Dreamcloud World. That is an independent realm with flowers blooming all season. It is also prosperous and fertile. It's only slightly smaller than the main world." said Yu Yan. As for the spatial teleportation array to enter the Dreamcloud World, she's one of the few human clan Spiritual Gods that knows of it.

A realm that is under the control of a human clan is definitely much safer than the main world. Furthermore, it's more suitable for humans to live in compared to the Abyss Prison World.

If he can move Glory City into the Dreamcloud World, then it would be a lot safer.

Nie Li pondered in his heart and asked, "Where should we find the dreamcloud rock?"

"In order to obstruct contact between the Dreamcloud World and the main world, the demon beast clan's Spiritual Gods plundered a major amount of dreamcloud rocks. There are only one or two in some ruins left behind by the human clans. Before my Divine Spark shattered, I hid my interspatial ring in the main world. It's several tens of thousands of miles away from this place. If we can find my interspatial ring, we will definitely be able to have sufficient dreamcloud rocks." Yu Yan said as she sighed.

Goddess Yu Yan's interspatial ring? With her strength, there should definitely be lots of good items inside that were left behind when she was still alive, right?

However, tens of thousands of miles is a little far.

Nie Li had anticipation for the Dreamcloud World. In his previous life, the area that he moved around in was only the main world, he never went to those subsidiary realms. As for the Dreamcloud World, it was impossible for him to have heard of it before.

Yu Yan thought of something and said, "We have to leave this place, quickly. Otherwise, we might bring disaster to the Heavenly Fate Plateau."

Once the demon beasts in the Black Spring notice her disappearance, they will definitely kill their way out. Although they have already laid down the disguise inscription pattern array, who knows when those demon beasts will see through it?

"Okay." Nie Li nodded. He showed his face a little in the market, then left.


	202. Chapter 202

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm**

After Nie Li left the place, Xiao Kuang and his men hurried over.

"Didn't you say that the young master appeared? Where is he?" Xiao Kuang looked around, unable to see Nie Li's figure anywhere.

"Young master Xiao Kuang, why would we lie to you? He really did appear here, if you don't believe us, you can ask the people from the other stores here!"

Very quickly, the guards got the exact answer. Nie Li did indeed appear here, but quickly left. Many people in the surrounding area all saw him.

They never thought that Nie Li would actually return from the Black Spring. Isn't the Black Spring a place of death? Anyhow, they wouldn't dare enter it nor do they know what methods Nie Li used to stay in there for such a long time and come out alive. Since Nie Li is still alive, the huge stone in their hearts was also lifted. The next step that they will take will be to move the tribe to Glory City.

Nie Li quickly skimmed across the forest.

Although he is only at 5-star Gold rank, having a goddess as a guard has given Nie Li assurance in his heart.

He wasn't preparing to return to Glory City, and the Desert Palace is too far, the time it would take for him to return would be too long. If anything were to happen to Glory City in that period of time, he wouldn't even have the time to return back. Should he take a look at the Dark Guild's location next?

He has to confirm the Dark Guild's location before having any confrontation with them. Now that the Demon Lord is said to be in seclusive training, and both Long Sha and Gui Sha are injured, with Yu Yan's strength, he wouldn't have to be afraid of them anymore.

He heard that the Dark Guild lives in a vast underground world! Just wanting to know the situation there caused Nie Li to be filled with curiosity.

Nie Li followed the route that Ye Yan told him and headed towards the Dark Guild's location.

"Where are you going now?" asked goddess Yu Yan.

"I want to go to an underground world!" Nie Li then told her about the situation between the Dark Guild and Glory City.

After hearing Nie Li's words, Yu Yan's face turned frost and said, "You could be facing the threat of demon beasts at anytime and yet you still take actions against your own tribe, and kill your kind, this is simply absurd! If I see them, I'll definitely kill them myself!"

Nie Li only casually talked about it and never thought that Yu Yan would have such resentment towards them. What Nie Li doesn't know is that back when Yu Yan was still a goddess, she had once suffered a similar experience, and was betrayed by the human clan. Therefore, what Yu Yan couldn't bear the most, is betrayal!

The Demon Lord is the biggest threat to Glory City.

When Nie Li used all the strength of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array to launch an attack, it only wounded the subordinate of the Demon Lord, Long Sha. If the Demon Lord himself came out from his seclusion, then Glory City may have a high chance of annihilation.

After encountering Yu Yan, Nie Li became aware that in order for a pinnacle Legend rank expert to make any breakthrough in this world, they would have to cultivate the power of law and not the power of heaven. In this world, those that are able to cultivate and comprehend the power of heaven is only a few. In his previous life, Nie Li unintentionally entered the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and set on a different cultivation path.

The Temporal Demon Spirit Book is not an item from this world!

The Demon Lord might be aiming for the Spiritual God realm! Once he reaches that realm, then Glory City will definitely be in his pocket.

After heading deep into the mountains and following the route on the map that was drawn by Ye Yan, he entered a cave.

He followed the long and narrow tunnel, moving deep into the mountain. The cold and damp walls were definitely man made. The floor had bones of human and demon beasts scattered about. From looks of it, one can deduce that the demon beasts and humans once fought here and the humans retreated deep into this mountain.

When the Age of Darkness arrived, the humans were being chased by the demon beasts. At that time, the some of the guardian Spiritual Gods of the human clan were dead since long ago, some of them were wounded and no one had the strength to stop the demon beasts.

Nie Li originally thought that the Legend rank experts from the human tribe suddenly ganged up against a Legend rank demon beast and attracted the endless massacre. It turns out that there's a deeper truth than that.

After following the long tunnel several thousands of meters deep underground, Nie Li felt a faint barrier stopping him from continuing. It is actually a barrier that was laid out by someone.

Just when Nie Li was preparing to think of some way to break the barrier, Yu Yan sat on his shoulders and waved her right hand, disintegrating the barrier.

"This kind of low-level barrier is totally useless against the power of law." said Yu Yan, shaking her head.

This barrier can only block a Black Gold rank expert at most. How can it block goddess Yu Yan who has control over the Law of Fire?

Nie Li shrugged his shoulders. With the help of Yu Yan, he was saved a lot of labour. He continued his trip downwards. Suddenly, the scene in front of him widened. In front of him, an incomparably vast world appeared.

"This is is…Nether Realm?" said Yu Yan, her heart shaking.

"Nether Realm?" Nie Li became a little curious. For something to make Yu Yan so curious, this Nether Realm is definitely not something small. In his previous life, he did not stay in this place for too long; therefore, he knows nothing about it.

"In this world, aside from the human clan and the demon beast clan, there are many other clans with many experts among their ranks. Some of the experts also wield the power of law. Both the demon beast clan's and we human clan's Spiritual Gods are a little afraid of them."

"They claim land and become the king of it, forming several forbidden places. This Nether Realm is one of the three forbidden places. The master of the Nether Realm is an expert that has comprehended the Law of Nether. Up till today, we still have no idea which clan he belongs to. In any case, he doesn't belong to the demon beast clan nor the human clan. Even the Primal Chaos Spiritual God wouldn't be able to do anything to the expert that comprehended the Law of Nether." Yu Yan shook her head and said, "Fortunately, these clan stand in the neutral side. As long as you don't poke their interests, they will not take any action. However, this is still his territory, so I have to be careful."

Nie Li wondered what kind of existence this master of the Nether Realm is to make even Yu Yan feel fear.

However, what he can be certain of is that this underground world is a very vast place.

Looking far away, he saw that the ground is filled with cracks. In every crack, the flow of blazing magma with white smoke was coming out from time to time. The whole world was filled with the smell of sulfur.

After looking around again, in a vague light, one imposing city stood, majestically.

This Demon Lord actually built the Dark Guild in this Nether Realm.

Suddenly, when Nie Li walked forward, a chirping sound was heard coming from the surrounding area. Black figures appeared in Nie Li's sight. Their bodies are black in colour, with sharp ears and were peeking at Nie Li from far away, looking at him eagerly.

It's the Dark Elves!

Suddenly, three Dark Elves of Gold rank strength pounced towards Nie Li. They probably felt that their strength was stronger than Nie Li's, which is why they took action.

Nie Li's body underwent a transformation and turned into the Fanged Panda. He opened his mouth and spat out a Yin Yang Blast.

The Yin Yang Blast flew towards the three Dark Elves.

Just when the three Dark Elves were about to dodge, the black light ball and white light ball collided against each other and exploded. That terrifying force of impact instantly sent the three Dark Elves flying.

Boom! Boom! boom!

The three Dark Elves fell onto the ground with white smoke coming from their bodies.

Witnessing this scene, these Dark Elves issued another chirping sound and ran in all directions, no longer daring to have any more ideas to use on Nie Li.

These Dark Elves were actually intending to take action against him. With only a few Gold ranks, it's simply impossible to deal with him.

Nie Li transformed back to his original self and continued to walk towards the city in front. The city gate was already in sight.

Blackrock City

The city wall is vast and grand, stretching to a few dozen miles. It's made from huge black rocks stacked together, issuing a chilling aura.

Nie Li entered the Blackrock City and inquired around. This city is one of the Nether World's fifteen cities that have all kinds of races gathered together and are under the Master of the Nether Realm's protection. Among them, there are many tribes that escaped to here from the Age of Darkness, and are living here as they multiply their descendents. The human clan is one of the twelve main tribes.

Back in the years when the human clan was being chased after by the demon beast clan, there was a demon beast Spiritual God that wielded the power of law that came in here and wanted to continue to kill the humans. However, he was repelled with a palm from the Master of the Nether Realm. From there on, the experts from the demon beast clan no longer dared to come in here.

If it wasn't because they are being chased by the demon beast clan, the human clan's experts wouldn't live in such a nasty place. However, there is no longer a place available for the human clan to live in the outside world; therefore, they can only remain here.

There are many forces here. Between the forces they would oppress one another in order to gain more resources, which the Master of the Nether Realm doesn't care about. The Master of the Nether Realm has not shown himself in hundreds of years; therefore, no one knows where he is.

The Dark Guild is one of the human forces in Blackrock City that was abruptly rising in these last few hundred years. However, compared to other human families with several Demigod rank experts, the Dark Guild couldn't be considered a powerful force.

The headquarters of the Dark Guild is at Blackrock City.

In a tattered bar, Ye Han was wearing a black cloak as he drank some wine, and coldly sweeping his eyes at the experts from the various clans walking in. When he came here with the Dark Guild, he suddenly realised that the world he knew of had been completely turned upside down when he found out that there was a vast world underground.

When he received the news of the Sacred Family being destroyed and Ye Zong still being alive, to him, Glory City was already not a place he can return to and the Dark Guild would probably not have him. He had become a stray dog. Therefore, he quickly disguised himself and ran out from the Dark Guild. He joined a force in Blackrock City called the Wugui Family. This family is formed with experts from various clans. Even the Dark Guild is helpless before them. He used many possessions to exchange with in order the gain the trust of Wugui Family, including some news about Glory City.

The Patriarch of the Wugui Family is already preparing to organize a batch of experts to head out for Glory City.

"Ye Zong, Nie Li, I will get what belongs to me sooner or later, all of it!" Ye Han's eyes showed a trace of chilling light, the veins on his arms were already popping out as he shattered the cup in his hand into fragments.

In the hundreds of years, the Dark Guild actually wanted to eliminate Glory City and did not tell this secret to anyone else in the Nether Realm. This was because they already thought of Glory City being in their pocket. However, this secret that has been kept for hundreds of years was now sold to the Wugui Family by Ye Han.

Ye Han's face was still hidden in a cloak, since the Dark Guild are still sending people after him. Although he has the protection of the Wugui Family, he can't be careless. After he ate something, he stood up and disappeared into the crowd.


	203. Chapter 203

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 203 – Remnant map?**

The headquarters of the Dark Guild was built with stones. Although it looks very grand, in this Blackrock City, it isn't too eye-catching.

Long Sha and Gui Sha returned to the Dark Guild's headquarters.

"Long Sha, were we and the Sacred Family tricked by Ye Han? Ye Zong is still alive, which caused Shen Hong and the Sacred Family to be thrown out. It was a good spy move!" Gui Sha said with indignation, "If I knew earlier, I would have killed that kid. Now that the kid escaped, this is simply making me burst with anger!"

Long Sha shook his head and said, "Ye Han did not lie. He should have indeed poisoned Ye Zong, it's just that no one thought that he would still be alive. He was probably saved by someone." Long Sha recalled the youth in the middle of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. To be able to lay down such a powerful array, it wouldn't be surprising if he saved Ye Zong.

Gui Sha's brows twitched and asked, "If Ye Han did indeed betray Glory City, and if he was to leak information about Glory City to the other families of Blackrock City, wouldn't that mean…I'm afraid that we'll have to be punished by the Demon Lord."

"The Demon Lord is still in secluded, we can't disrupt him. We can only take this a step at a time and see the situation." Long Sha said solemnly. Glory City is fat meat, even if the Dark Guild can't obtain it, they will not let someone else have it.

"Long Sha, we have news that Ye Han has joined the Wugui Family. What should we do next?" Gui Sha asked, looking at Long Sha.

Long Sha knitted his brows and said, "Since Ye Han has joined the Wugui Family, he will definitely tell them about the secret passage. Although the Wugui Family has three Demigod rank experts, those three great ancestors probably won't take action themselves. Adding on to the fact that Glory City isn't so easy to deal with, as we imagined it to be. That Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array will make it hard for the Wugui Family to eat Glory City. We can only quietly watch on the sidelines."

Hearing his words, Gui Sha's eyes lit up. The mantis stalks the cicada, unaware of the oriole behind it1. This is indeed a good idea.

"We can dispatch people to keep a close eye on the Wugui Family's movements. We have to use some time and go into seclusion cultivation to recover from our injuries." Long Sha said solemnly. If Glory City is really taken down by the Wugui Family, then it'll be too much of a waste.

"I will make the arrangements, immediately." Gui Sha nodded with his eyes shooting a chilling ray of light. Once the Demon Lord comes out of his secluded training, what can the Wugui Family be considered? Even the three Demigod rank grand ancestors of theirs wouldn't be able to do a thing to the Demon Lord.

Demigod rank experts, they only have the cultivation of a pinnacle Legend rank, except that they could use the power of law to a certain degree, making them only a small step away from Spiritual God. Once they grab hold of the power of law entirely, only then will they reach the level of Spiritual God.

There are many Demigod rank experts in the Nether Realm; however, as long as the Spiritual Gods above have not been killed and lost their control of the laws, then these Demigod rank experts won't be able to gain control of the laws and become a Spiritual God. Therefore, the possibility of becoming a Spiritual God is very rare.

Blackrock City was emitting a chilling aura everywhere.

In this Nether Realm, the Law of Nether was everywhere. The chilling aura even surpassed the Law of Darkness to a certain degree.

"I never thought that after such a long time, the strength of the Master of the Nether Realm would reach to such a shocking degree. The moment I entered here, I could sense the Law of Nether's aura. I never thought that the entire Nether Realm would become his domain." Yu Yan was transmitting her voice over to Nie Li from his sleeve.

The amount of experts in this Nether Realm is too much, the moment they entered the Blackrock City, Yu Yan could no longer show herself.

The entire Nether Realm is the Master of the Nether Realm's domain? Nie Li pondered, which level is this Master of the Nether Realm's strength at in the Heavenly Fate rank?

In the Blackrock City's streets, Nie Li wore a black cloak as he quietly walked down the streets while looking around.

He never thought that there would be such a realm that would have all kinds of races that look differently from one another, walking about. There were Troglodytes, Dark Elves, Golems and Tailed Men actually living lives similar to that of a human's.

They were shouting all kinds of slogans, buying and selling all kinds of stuff, making Blackrock City bustle with activity.

While he was walking, he heard some Golems conversing in the bar.

Those Golems are nibbling on crystal stones as though they are biting on soybeans. Fragments were flying all about while they were talking in hoarse voices, they were actually speaking the human language.

"Have you heard? The Blood Demon clan and the Jade Seal Family had a heated fight and the Jade Seal Family suffered horrible casualties."

"What were they fighting over? If everyone treated each other peacefully, the world would be much more beautiful!" one of the female Golems had a weird flirtatious voice.

This voice caused Nie Li to have goose bumps. He would rather hear the voice of the male Golems. Although it's a little hoarse, it's still acceptable.

"It's said that when the experts from the two families entered the first level of the Nine-Layered Deathlands, they found a treasure map and fought over it."

"A Nine-Layered Deathlands's treasure map? No wonder! Just entering the Nine-Layered Deathlands is a death sentence. Since the Jade Seal Family actually dared to start a fight with the Blood Demon clan, they were simply seeking death. These human clans are overestimating their capabilities. They came to our Nether Realm after few thousand years and have forgotten who's the boss here."

"Who's the boss? The Blood Demon clan?"

"Of course not, it's the Golem clan!"

After listening to the chatter of these Golems, Nie Li's heart was slightly moved. So in this Nether Realm, the Dark Guild isn't the only human force here, this Jade Seal Family is one as well.

Nie Li drank a few mouthfuls of the wine in the bar. It had a spicy hot taste with a sulfuric smell that made it simply too disgusting to drink. He couldn't drink much more of it and took out a bottle of wine that he brought from outside and poured himself a glass.

"I heard that recently, the Wugui Family just recruited a new member and it's said that he's an inscriptionist, able to create primary inscription patterns. This time, the Wugui Family has earned a profit. In the whole Nether Realm, there are only six inscriptionists!"

"I heard that when a primary inscription pattern is carved on a weapon, it can increase the might of the weapon several fold!"

"That's for sure, inscriptionists are very rare. The only senior inscriptionist, Lord You Ye is an existence comparable to a city!" Several Golem were chatting about.

A Primary Inscriptionist?

Nie Li's brows twitched. What kind of inscriptionist is he considered? Must be at least senior level, right?

The forces in this Nether Realm are very complicated, there seems to be lots of powerful existences here. Especially the mysterious Master of the Nether Realm. However, inscriptionists seem to be very popular in this world.

While Nie Li was pouring some more wine, three cloaked men walked passed him as they came down from the streets. The moment they saw Nie Li, they couldn't help looking at him. The leading man seems to have noticed something, since his eyes lit up and he decided to walk in behind him.

"Little brother, you don't seem to be from Blackrock City." one of the men sat down beside Nie Li, while the other two quietly stood beside him.

"Oh? How did you notice?" Nie Li swept his gaze at the other party, he is a youth of around twenty years old. His cultivation is roughly around Black Gold rank.

"I'm more or less acquainted with the experts in Blackrock City. Since little brother actually dared to walk alone on the streets, your cultivation should have reached at least Gold rank; otherwise, you would have been killed. I don't have any impressions of a young talented youth like you; therefore, it can only be explained that you're not from this place." the youth smiled and said, "I'm from the Jade Seal Family, my name is Luo Jian. I wonder, how can I address little brother?"

"Nie Li." Nie Li said, after pondering awhile.

"Our Jade Seal Family is uniting the human clan's experts in Blackrock City. Even if we die, we want to expand the space for our human clan to survive in, letting our descendents continue on. Since little brother has come to my Blackrock City, I wonder if you're willing to join our Jade Seal Family?" Luo Jian extended his warm invitation towards Nie Li.

"Oh? Jade Seal Family?" Nie Li pondered, he just heard some people talking about the Jade Seal Family earlier. It seems to be a decent sized family in this Blackrock City. His fingers lightly tapped on the table. If this Jade Seal Family's motive is to expand the living space of the human clan, then they might have mutual interests with Glory City.

After Nie Li pondered for a moment, he said, "There isn't any problem in me joining the Jade Seal Family; however, I do not wish to be restricted in any way."

"The exterior members of my Jade Seal Family will not suffer any restrictions, only those joining as an inner member will be under restrictions." Luo Jian's nose suddenly sniffed a little and his eyes widened with a lustrous look. He had an astonished expression on his face and said, "What fragrant wine."

Hearing Luo Jian's words, Nie Li poured a cup and placed it in front of him.

Luo Jian wasn't polite. He took the cup, straightforwardly drained it in one gulp and laughed, "Excellent wine, I have never drank such tasty wine before ever since I was young. Compared to the wines in Blackrock City, the ones in Blackrock City are all trash. This simply a top-quality wine!"

Hearing Luo Jian's words, Nie Li couldn't help smiling. The one Luo Jian drank was just the commonest wine. However, compared to the wine in Blackrock City, this wine is indeed of top quality. If someone brought the wine from Blackrock City to Glory City, even the beasts wouldn't be willing to drink it.

"Then I'll join as an exterior member of the Jade Seal Family." Nie Li smiled, since there are no restrictions, there is no problem. He wondered what the strength of the Jade Seal Family is like.

Guessing what Nie Li was thinking, Luo Jian proudly smiled and said, "There are two Demigod rank pinnacle experts in my Jade Seal Family, ranking us third among the forces in Blackrock City, however…" Luo Jian's face flashed with a trace of depression and said, "Recently, we had a conflict with the Blood Demon clan; therefore, there is still a certain amount of danger in joining our Jade Seal Family, which I have to tell you about!"

Luo Jian is a rather honest person.

"What kind of forces does this Blood Demon clan have?" asked Nie Li.

"The Blood Demon clan is the strongest force in this Blackrock City, even stronger than the Wugui Family, as they have five Demigod rank experts in it. They wanted to snatch the remnant map that our Jade Seal Family obtained from the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Naturally, we wouldn't follow their orders that easily."

"Remnant map?" Nie Li is a little curious now.


	204. Chapter 204

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 204 – Done?**

"Since all of Blackrock City already knows about this matter, there's no harm in telling little brother. We and the Blood Demon Clan each have obtained some savaged map. We have to combine them together in order to get a complete map. We don't know where treasure map leads to, but we can be sure that there is a big secret hidden within the treasure map." Luo Jian said, "The Blood Demon Clan has already let word out that they will fight till one of us is left, unless we hand over the treasure map."

Nie Li nodded his head, roughly understanding the situation. This Blood Demon Clan is a force that could cover the entire sky; otherwise, they wouldn't be so arrogant and say such words.

Should he get drafted into the battle?

He pondered, afterall, the Jade Seal Family is a human force, it's worthy of uniting with. If he can show a certain strength, he might be able to win over the Jade Seal Family. To Glory City, this is absolutely beneficial and harmless.

"I wonder, what is the Nine-Layered Deathland?"

"Legend has it that the Nine-Layered Deathland is the place where the human army and the demon beast army fought back in ancient times. The battle lasted for thousands of years, accumulating countless corpses. The miasma from the corpses turned the entire area into a deathland. However, there are countless treasures scattered around there. Since that area isn't too far from our Nether Realm, there would often be experts from our Nether Realm that would go to that area to search for treasure."

Ancient battlefield?

Nie Li thought of Yu Yan, who is still hiding in his sleeve. Perhaps this is the place where her painful memories lie. Her countless friends from the human clan died and her Divine Spark shattered, making her all alone as she suffered the slow long years.

"It's really embarrassing for me to drink your excellent wine. If such excellent wine was placed on the auction, it would definitely be worth quite a lot of money." Luo Jian said awkwardly, "I don't have anything good here… I know, I'll gift you this primary inscription sword. This can be considered quite a decent treasure, treat it as my thank you gift."

Nie Li was dumbfounded upon seeing this sword with a Silver rank fire attribute inscription on it. The materials for this sword is pretty good but it had a Silver rank inscription carved on it. Every weapon he has inside his interspatial ring is much stronger than this. Furthermore, this sword seems to be very precious in the eyes of Luo Jian.

Nie Li shook his head and said, "I already have my weapon, I don't have a need for this sword. Brother Luo can keep it."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Luo Jian was stunned for a moment. Nie Li already has a better weapon? The price of this sword that he showed was very pricey, yet Nie Li actually rejected it without thinking about it!

"Those carved on it are primary inscription patterns?" asked Nie Li as he pointed to the inscription patterns on the sword.

"Correct, to carve a primary inscription pattern, we would have to invite a Primary Inscriptionist to do so. After craving, it would let the weapon's strength grow by several fold. A Primary Inscriptionist is not easy to invite, our Jade Seal Family had sacrificed a large amount of money to do so." Luo Jian said proudly.

Nie Li understood what's going on. There's a major lack of all kinds of materials in the Nether Realm. Although there are many treasures in the Nine-Layered Deathland, the majority of that should have already been ruined after such a long period of time. They could only forge new weapons by having more materials. Furthemore, inscriptionists are extremely rare in this place.

Nie Li calmly said, "I can also do this level of an inscription pattern."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Luo Jian's eyes lit up and asked, "Could it be that little brother is also an inscriptionist?"

"I guess." In Nie Li's view, he can only be considered a half inscriptionist. However, it's more than enough to carve some low-grade inscription patterns, not to mention that he already has a grasp of the Law of Light and Darkness. With them, the inscription patterns that he carves will be even more formidable.

Hearing Nie Li's answer, Luo Jian's expression changed to frantic joy and said, "Recently the Wugui Family recruited a Primary Inscriptionist. Could it be that it's you little brother?"

"No." Nie Li shook his head.

"I wonder if little brother is willing to make a trip with me to the Jade Seal Family?" Luo Jian invited with great hospitality.

If he were to expose his inscriptionist abilities, he would probably be able to obtain the importance of the Jade Seal Family. Even if he encountered danger, Nie Li would still have all sorts of method to escape, he also has the help of goddess Yu Yan. Even the two Demigod rank experts in the Jade Seal Family would probably not be able to make him stay.

"Sure." Nie Li calmly answered, nodding his head.

"Then, let's go." Luo Jian stood up, looking very excited. He's a boorish man1, therefore, he has all of his expressions on his face.

Luo Jian is a person that doesn't scheme. Dealing with someone like this, Nie Li couldn't help feeling a lot more at ease.

The two of them followed the path, walking far away.

The Jade Seal Family is a vast fort with strict security.

Seeing a fort of the human clan, Nie Li suddenly had an indescribable feeling. See those strict guards, Nie Li felt close. Afterall, there isn't many humans that are alive in this world.

They passed the vast gate and entered the main hall, where a forty year old middle aged man, wearing grey robes, sat with a solemn expression. Those resolute cheeks looked as though they were carved on his face, appearing very grave and stern. The man is currently thinking about the conflict with the Blood Demon clan and has caused this Patriarch to frown with worry.

Noticing someone had entered, he opened his eyes. His fierce eyes swept a gaze on Luo Jian and Nie Li.

"Father, I've encountered a little brother on the streets who claims to be an inscriptionist." Luo Jian excitedly said towards the middle aged man.

This middle aged man is the father of Luo Jian, Luo Xiao, the Patriarch of the Jade Seal Family. Nie Li couldn't help throwing him a few glances.

Hearing Luo Jian's words, Luo Xiao looked at Nie Li in astonishment with his brows furrowed. At such young age, Nie Li doesn't look like an Inscription Master at all.

However, you can't judge a book by its cover. Over the years, he has seen all kinds of youth genius'. Although he doesn't believe it, he does not show it on his face and said, "Nephew, please have a seat. I wonder, where are you from? Who is your teacher?"

Hearing Luo Jian's words, Nie Li shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that I won't be able to answer these questions, please forgive me." Nie Li is also staring at this controller of the Jade Seal Family. Although Luo Xiao is huge in his figure, his style is very gentle and did not give others an exceptional pressure.

"Since nephew is unwilling to answer, then forget it." Luo Xiao smiled and said, "Nephew is a Primary Inscriptionist?" said Luo Xiao, guessing Nie Li's identity. Afterall, since a stranger came to their Jade Seal Family, he has to be vigilant.

"Correct, I do have a little understanding towards inscription patterns." Nie Li answered.

At such a young age, even when facing a Patriarch, he is neither obsequious nor supercilious. This caused Luo Xiao to have a whole new impression of Nie Li. He wanted to see if Nie Li is indeed, an inscriptionist.

"We view inscriptionists with great importance. As long as it's a confirmed inscriptionist, they will be able to receive generous treatment from our Jade Seal Family. I wonder if nephew is willing to show a little of your skills?" Luo Xiao smiled.

"Sure." Nie Li nodded his head. He's not interested in the treatment whatsoever. The reason why he came here is to cooperate with the Jade Seal Family. Naturally, before cooperating, he has to show sufficient value in their eyes.

"Men, bring the tools used for carving primary inscription patterns." Luo Xiao said, looking at the guards.

"Yes." the Guards replied, hurrying off.

A few guard far away were discussing in soft voices.

"Claiming to be an inscriptionist at such young age, I think he's a fraud. How could there be such a young inscriptionist?!"

"I also feel that way. Which inscriptionist hasn't spent decades of years studying inscriptions. Even if he were to start learning inscription patterns from inside the womb, he wouldn't be able to become a Primary Inscriptionist, right?"

"You can't say that either. After all, you can't judge a book by its cover!"

The voice of the guards were very soft and they kept glancing at Nie Li's direction, feeling very curious about the results. If Nie Li is confirmed to be a fraud, he will definitely be thrown out of the Jade Seal Family!

Very soon, a table was moved into the main hall with all kinds of tools used for carving primary inscription patterns and was placed in front of Nie Li.

A scarlet red Sword of Flame was placed in front of Nie Li. He took the sword up and quietly felt the body of the sword. He grabbed a carving tool, dipped it in a little demon beast blood and started carving on the Sword of Flame.

By rights, the inscription pattern carving knife shouldn't be able to carve into the body of the Sword of Flame; however, Nie Li's every carve would leave a pattern behind that was gradually imprinted on the Sword of Flame. Every carve emitted a scarlet luster as a trace of Soul Force spread throughout the pattern.

Seeing this scene, both Luo Xiao's and Luo Jian's eyes lit up.

Although Nie Li only made few carvings, it has already proven that Nie Li is a Primary Inscriptionist, there was no doubt about that.

Such a young inscriptionist, just how vast is his knowledge? He might even be able to become a Senior Inscriptionist when he grows up in the future!

Seeing this scene, Luo Xiao already made his decision to recruit Nie Li at all costs, making him a member of the Jade Seal Family. In this vast Nether Realm, humans will naturally be closer to one another. Among the human forces in Blackrock City, the Jade Seal Family is, without a doubt, the strongest. By adding on the discovery of Nie Li, the Jade Seal Family will have even more of an advantage now.

Nie Li continued carving the pattern onto the sword. Within the pattern, included Nie Li's understanding towards inscription patterns and laws. Naturally, the inscription pattern carved on it is just Silver rank; however, the might isn't comparable to ordinary Silver rank inscription patterns.

Yu Yan, who is inside his sleeve, also noticed Nie Li's expressions and actions. Even she couldn't help being shocked by Nie Li's intent and his comprehension towards the power of law.

Right now, Nie Li can already utilize all kinds of law with proficiency.

Roughly a tea time later, Nie Li lightly breathed out and said towards Luo Xiao and Luo Jian, "Done!"

Done?

Luo Xiao was a little shocked. An ordinary inscriptionist would need at least half a day's time to carve inscription patterns. Just how long did Nie Li take?


	205. Chapter 205

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 205 – Senior Inscription Master?**

"Brother Nie Li, I'll test the might of this sword!" Luo Jian excitedly walk over. He did not think that much about it, since he has not seen other inscriptionists when they were carving inscriptions before. Therefore, he doesn't know if Nie Li's speed was fast or slow.

"Sure." Nie Li passed the carved Sword of Flame over to Luo Jian.

Luo Jian gripped the Sword of Flame and gave it a swing. A wave of berserking flame energy rushed out. With a boom, he made countless horrifying cracks on the floor. The terrifying might gave Luo Jian a scare to the point that his body shivered as he said in a trembling voice, "This…the might of this…it's so much stronger than a Sword of Flame with a primary inscription pattern carved on it!"

Such powerful might, how is that a primary inscription pattern? Luckily Luo Jian only swung it without anyone around; otherwise, he would've easily killed someone!

Seeing the might of the Sword of Flame, as the Patriarch of Jade Seal Family, Luo Xiao was also utterly shocked. With that power, how is that a primary inscription pattern? This might is at least a senior inscription pattern!

A thirteen-fourteen year old Senior Inscriptionist?

Luo Xiao felt that his brain wasn't enough to process everything that just happened.

There is only one Senior Inscriptionist in the Nether Realm and he has a majestic position, an absolute superior existence. Even the few most powerful forces have to be respectful in front of that Senior Inscriptionist. Weapons and the armour made by an Senior Inscriptionist is priceless. Only pinnacle level experts are fit to wield them. The influence of the Senior Inscriptionist is also very wide, simply to the point that he could get a swamp of people with just a call.

Furthermore, Nie Li already reach the standard of Senior Inscriptionist at such a young age. If Luo xiao were to give him a push, Nie Li's influence would simply be unparalleled. This is simply the greatest fortune of the human race!

The other Senior Inscriptionist belongs to the Dark Elf race.

Luo Xiao felt that, from this moment on, the Jade Seal Family will probably have to rely on this youth. If he establishes a good connection with this youth, he would be able to bring endless benefits to the Jade Seal Family. As for controlling Nie Li, Luo Xiao doesn't dare to think about that. Not mentioning that every Inscriptionist is smart, if he tried to control Nie Li, one day he could revolt, and most likely push the Jade Seal Family into the dangerous abyss.

Furthermore, since he's such a powerful young Inscriptionist, how can his teacher and family be simple?

"Little brother Nie Li, you have already reached the level of Senior Inscription Master, at the very least. Such exquisite skills, I wonder, where have you learnt it from?" Luo Xiao said, deeply moved. Nie Li's ability has already surpassed his imagination.

Senior Inscription Master?

Luo Jian still didn't manage to react. Suddenly, after thinking of something, he opened both of his eyes wide, "What? Senior Inscription Master? Father, you're saying that little brother Nie Li is a Senior Inscription Master?"

Luo Xiao nodded in response.

Luo Jian turned his head to Nie Li in disbelief. This is simply too shocking, a thirteen-fourteen year old Senior Inscription Master? Good heavens!

Hearing Luo Xiao's words, Nie Li felt that the results were not unexpected, and only quietly looked at Luo Xiao. If Luo Xiao is a smart person, he should know what he means.

Seeing Nie Li's deep gaze, in that instant, Luo Xiao totally forgot Nie Li's age. At this moment, he probably can't treat him as an ordinary kid anymore. Luo Xiao can't imagine who exactly managed to nurture such a monster like Nie Li. He pondered for a moment and said, "Little brother, since you're willing display your shocking skills, you probably have some intentions. No harm saying them and letting me listen to them."

Nie Li came here through Luo Jian and displayed the strength of a Senior Inscription Master. It's impossible for him to not have any intentions!

"I heard that a Senior Inscription Master can have extremely high influential powers. I want to work with the Jade Seal Family. I'll claim seventy percent of the profit, while the Jade Seal Family takes thirty. Furthermore, the Jade Seal Family has to help me settle any problems, if I were to face any." Nie Li pondered and smiled, "As for how to get the biggest benefits, I'll have to ask uncle Luo to show me the right path."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Luo Xiao was in a frantic ecstasy in his heart. Even if it's only thirty percent, it already has extraordinary meaning to the Jade Seal Family. Fortune is only secondary, the main point is the influence that Nie Li will bring in! By using Nie Li's influence, the Jade Seal Family can recruit many experts from the human race as their subordinates!

"Our Jade Seal Family has the motive of expanding the living space of the human race in this Nether Realm. If nephew is able to lend us a helping hand, Luo Xiao will be endlessly grateful! If you can trust us, you can make your request to us and we will do our best to fulfill it! The entire Jade Seal Family will also support you fully!"

"Uncle Luo can just do as you planned. I will tell you if there is anything I need help from the Jade Seal Family!" Nie Li said as he lightly smiled. As long as he can get the Jade Seal Family to stand on his side, he might even be able to get them to deal with the Dark Guild. As for the benefits, that's secondary.

Receiving Nie Li's reply, Luo Xiao was endless excited and discussed all the details with Nie Li.

"Nephew still can't reveal your identity for the moment, you might invite unnecessary trouble. However, nephew can carve some weapons and armour, we'll sell them. This way, the Jade Seal Family will be able to increase our influential powers. Naturally, we will also do our best to fulfill nephew's request and keep a close watch on the Dark Guild!" said Luo Xiao. Helping Nie Li to destroy the Dark Guild is still not possible for the moment. Although the Dark Guild only has one Demigod rank existence, they have deep connections to quite a few other forces in Blackrock City.

As for why Luo Xiao is not willing to expose Nie Li's identity, he still has a certain amount of selfish motives and luring trouble is just secondary. Afterall, Senior Inscriptionists are too rare. If Nie Li got a better cooperative partner and left the Jade Seal Family, there would be nothing that Luo Xiao could do.

"Can't be better with hiding my identity." Nie Li said as he lightly smile. How could he not understand Luo Xiao's thoughts? He was also preparing to deal with matters with a low-profile.

"Since nephew Nie Li trusts me, I will help you handle some matters." Luo Xiao excitedly said. As long as Nie Li is willing to cooperate, the Jade Seal Family will be able to obtain enormous benefits, "Luo Jian, arrange a location for nephew Nie Li to stay."

"Yes." Luo Jian nodded his head as he brought Nie Li to arrange a place for him to stay.

Very quickly, news of the Jade Seal Family having a Senior Inscription Master spread throughout the Nether Realm.

Everyone on the streets and the alleys were all discussing about this matter.

It's not easy to achieve the level of Senior Inscription Master. Aside from Master You Ye, there wasn't anyone who was able to reach the standards of Senior Inscription Master. Furthermore, even if there is a Senior Inscription Master, why would he stand with a family like the Jade Seal Family?

The Jade Seal Family is ranked third in Blackrock City; however, if one moves to ranking of the fifteen cities in the Nether Realm, who knows how far they really are.

Even so, this news still attracted the attention of many.

"Have you heard? The Jade Seal Family is preparing to put a few items with senior inscription patterns carved on them to the market. Because of this, even the Divine Seal Auction has taken action and organized a specialized auction! Experts of various families are also preparing to make a trip to the Divine Seal Auction!"

"What Senior Inscriptionist, it's probably just a joke. Can his ability even reach Master You Ye's standards?"

"The weapons and armour made by Master You Ye isn't something an ordinary person can ask for. However, if a Senior Inscription Master really appears, even if he is inferior to Master You Ye's works, the news will still make others madly rush for them."

The experts in the Nether Realm were all filled with anticipation for this nearly achieved Senior Inscription Master. The news slowly spread out and formed into a storm. The moment the Divine Seal Auction starts their auction, they will surely reach the pinnacle.

Nie Li never imagined that Senior Inscription Master's would be so popular in the Nether Realm. Aside from cooperating with the Divine Seal Auction, Luo Xiao had already made a trip to all the families that he can make negotiations with. With Luo Xiao's ability, he will certainly get the largest amount of benefits.

The few families in Blackrock City were all asking about Nie Li's origins, since it appears as though he had appeared from mid-air without anyone noticing him at all.

At this moment, Nie Li kept his identity concealed, not caring about the ruckus being made outside, as he secluded himself to train for a few days.

Powers being lent from an external force is still just a method. Raising his own strength is the fundamental way of cultivation.

Nie Li quietly trained and gradually felt as though something had changed within his soul realm. Ever since he comprehended the Law of Darkness and Light, his soul realm seems to have generated two completely different energies. These two energies were constantly colliding against each other, drawing obvious an boundary between the two.

He originally thought that the Law Energy was like a firefly in front of the Heavenly Energy. However, he gradually realised that the Law Energy is more complicated than he imagined. The Law of Darkness and Light constantly collided against each other, bursting forth a boundless energy within his soul realm.

Nie Li quickly entered into is cultivation state, trying to calm the two powers of law. However, what caused him to be puzzled is that the two powers of law stood independently in his soul realm, forming into a power that is hard to tame and control.

The person that laid the powers of law in this world is definitely a supreme expert. In a certain aspect, he should have surpassed Nie Li's past self.

Indeed, the world is too vast and nothing is too bizarre. Even after experiencing two lifetimes, Nie Li only uncovered a small portion of this world.

Feeling the two powers of law fighting within his body, Nie Li coldly snorted. If he can't even tame this power, how can he speak about returning to pinnacle level? Nie Li operated his soul realm, containing the two powers of law within. The Law of Darkness and Light constantly collided against one another, causing Nie Li's soul realm to suffer intense impacts that gave him stinging pain throughout his body as sweat fell like rain.

When he comprehended the Law of Darkness and Light, they were just two small energies. However, they were like seeds that continued to grow inside Nie Li's body. As time went on, they were getting stronger and stronger, almost to the point that it was almost uncontrollable.

Nie Li felt as though his body was about to be stuffed until it exploded.

He quickly used the Acupuncture Sealing Technique to seal a few important acupuncture points and then used his soul realm to refine the two powers of law bit by bit.


	206. Chapter 206

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast**

After a long period of time, Nie Li finally felt his pain lightening. However, the laws of darkness and light were still unresolved.

How should he deal with them?

Suddenly, Nie Li recalled the mysterious vine that's in the depths of his soul realm. That vine is very mysterious, who knows, it might be able to subdue the power of law. After pondering awhile, he poured the refined laws of darkness and light into the vine. At first, the vine did not absorb the two powers of law; however, as time went on, the vine frantically absorbed the two powers of law.

The vine kept growing as it swallowed the two powers of law. Thereafter, the power of law was transported through the stem to the Fanged Panda and an astonishing transformation happened to it. The fur became increasingly lustrous as the power of darkness and light continuously revolved around the Fanged Panda.

The Fanged Panda's power had undergone another level of change as it absorbed the soul force from the darkness and light.

As for the Shadow Devil demon spirit, it also absorbed a portion of the law of darkness and undergone some changes. Its body became faintly discernible, making it hard for others to see its body clearly.

When the vine finished absorbing both laws of darkness and light, Nie Li let out a breath of relief. He casually tried something and discovered that although the laws of darkness and light were swallowed by the mysterious vine, he can still control the two powers.

The vine should be part of the soul realm; however, Nie Li wasn't sure about that. Afterall, the birth of the vine means that Nie Li's cultivation path is already different from his past.

While Nie Li was cultivating, Yu Yan quietly floated in front of him. Her peerlessly beautiful cheeks had traces of astonishment on them. She could feel the laws of darkness and light colliding inside Nie Li's body and just when she was starting to worry about him, she realised that an even more powerful and mysterious energy swallowed the laws of darkness and light.

Just how many secrets are there hidden within him? Curiosity filled her heart. As a Spiritual God, it could be said that she has a clear knowledge about everything in this world. However, she never thought that Nie Li's knowledge would be at an even higher level than her own.

At some point, Goddess Yu Yan realised that she couldn't understand and gave up on thinking about it. She stretched her waist, revealing her enchanting figure. She is a controller of the power of law; therefore, even if she doesn't cultivate, the surrounding law of fire will continue to rush towards her body. While absorbing the power of law, Yu Yan's cultivation will continuously rise.

Roughly twenty days later, Nie Li's cultivation finally reached the pinnacle of 5-star Gold rank, he was only a step away from Black Gold rank.

He suddenly opened his eyes as they flashed with a ray of light. After cultivating for such a long time, his cultivation had once again gone up by a small bit. Since he's practising the [Heavenly God] technique, the speed of his cultivation is still rather slow. The difficulty of his breakthrough is also going to be several times harder compared to Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest. However, Nie Li still managed to make his cultivation soar leaps and bounds, based on his understanding towards cultivation.

Since the difficulty of a breakthrough is harder for him, that means that his benefits will also be very shocking. His strength can completely crush an opponent of the same rank or even jump ranks and fight Black Gold rank experts.

The Divine Seal Auction proceeded as planned. When the Divine Seal Auction began auctioning the weapons and armours with the inscription patterns carved by Nie Li, the fifteen cities were riled up. They never thought that the might of Nie Li's works would surpass Master You Ye by so much and raised a huge commotion over them.

Several pinnacle experts in the Nether Realm tossed huge prices to auction Nie Li's works. Afterall, excellent weapons and armour could increase their strengths enormously. In this world, the weak are the prey to the strong, strength is everything.

Not to mention that recently, there has been news spreading around that the Master of the Nether Realm is planning on recruiting a disciple to inherit his mantle.

The Master of the Nether Realm is a pinnacle Spiritual God!

If they caught the eyes of that master, they would be able to take a single step into the world of gods! The enticement was too huge to them. If one of them was able to become the Master of the Nether Realm's disciple, aside from being able to become an exceptional expert, they would be able to become owners of Nether City!

Nether City is a very mysterious place. Legend has it that it's filled with riches and has gathered all kinds of beauty from the various races. In addition, there are countless amounts of Devour Spirits. Devour spirits are very mysterious organisms that can devour the essence of the underground lava and provide it for the master of Nether City to cultivate.

Once they become the owner of Nether City, they will be able to obtain endless riches!

At the critical moment of the Master of the Nether Realm choosing his disciple, the popularity of the weapons and armours that Nie Li made will naturally change according to the trend.

Since the Jade Seal Family has a Senior Inscription Master and the deterrence from the forces backing the Divine Seal Auction, the Blood Demon clan chose to reconcile with the Jade Seal family, for the time being. Since the Jade Seal Family was able to resolve their crisis, they began contacting various powerful human forces to expand their influence.

On this day, a smile filled the face of Luo Xiao as he walked to the side of Nie Li. The power of the Jade Seal Family has drastically expanded, having made an alliance with a few forces and receiving the protection from the Divine Seal Auction. The experts outside the family have been trying to investigate the mysterious inscriptionist concealed within Jade Seal Family, but not one of them was successful.

It can be foreseen that the Jade Seal Family's power will have a substantial increase in the future.

"Nephew, my subordinates have finished their investigation. Recently, the Dark Guild has been very quiet, there hasn't been any movements." Luo Xiao lightly smiled. He couldn't understand why Nie Li wanted an eye on the Dark Guild, "Furthermore, I have news on their Ye Han that you requested me to investigate. It's said that a person named Ye Han has joined the Wugui Family as a Primary Inscriptionist."

Hearing Luo Xiao's words, Nie Li's brows frowned. Could it be that Ye Han has separated himself from the Dark Guild and joined another family?

"What has the Wugui Family been up to?" Nie Li asked after pondering awhile.

After thinking for a moment, Luo Xiao said, "Recently, the Wugui Family seems to be assembling their men. They seem to be up to something; however, I'm not very clear as to what."

Nie Li felt unease in his heart. This Wugui Family is even harder to deal with than the Dark Guild.

After being away from Glory City for such a long time, it's time to go back and have a look.

"Uncle Luo, I will have to leave for a moment." Nie Li said, looking at Luo Xiao.

"Nephew Nie Li is leaving?" Hearing Nie Li's words, Luo Xiao's face suddenly turned bitter. He has to admit, right now, Nie Li is simply too important. How can he be assured that Nie Li won't come back?

"Uncle Luo can be rest assured, I'll return before long. I have already made some weapons and armour with senior inscription patterns during these few days for you." said Nie Li. Since he's going back to Glory City, and since it isn't far from here, he will be able to come back after a month, "I have already decided, I ask Uncle Luo to not dissuade me."

After thinking for a moment, when he saw how firm Nie Li was, Luo Xiao said, "Nephew Nie Li, do you want me to arrange some guards for your protection?"  
If he tried to force Nie Li to stay, it would probably end in a backlash. By sending a few people to protect Nie Li's safety, he will be able to be more at ease.

"Sure." Nie Li nodded his head, having the same idea. Now that the interest of the Jade Seal Family is bound to him, adding on Nie Li's observation of the Jade Seal Family for this period of time, he realised that the Jade Seal Family is wholeheartedly fighting for the living space of humanity, showing that they have the same motive as Glory City.

By having several experts from the Jade Seal Family protect him, he will feel safer.

"Okay, I will send Luo Ming and two others to be your guard!" said Luo Xiao after pondering awhile. Luo Ming and the other two are all Legend rank experts. Although they have not reached the pinnacle of Legend rank, or entered Demigod rank, they should be able to handle ordinary situations.

"Many thanks, Uncle Luo." said Nie Li as he lightly smiled. Having three more Legend rank fighters1 feels pretty good.

"These are the Demonic Crystal Rocks that we obtained from selling those armours and weapons at the auction." Luo Xiao passed an interspatial ring over to Nie Li. Demonic Crystal Rocks are the general currencies here. During this auction they obtained a total of six hundred million Demonic Crystal Rocks. Even though the Jade Seal Family is only getting thirty percent of it, they still have over a hundred and eighty million. This is the sum of the Jade Seal Family's income for dozens of years. Since they have so many Demonic Crystal Rocks, the Jade Seal Family can hire several experts to increase their strength!

Nie Li kept the interspatial ring after taking a look at it. Who knows? It might come in handy later on; therefore, he kept them.

"If nephew has anything that you require of the Jade Seal Family, you only need to say and as long as the Jade Seal Family can accomplish it, we will definitely do our best!" Luo Xiao said.

"Many thanks to Uncle Luo." Nie Li said as he cupped his hands. With the Jade Seal Family backing him, he will be able to lessen a lot of the pressure on Glory City.

After staying in Nether Realm for so long, it's time to return. He has to report everything he knows about the Nether Realm to Ye Zong! If the location of Glory City becomes exposed, then they have to plan in advance.

With Goddess Yu Yan as a fighter and three Legend ranks as his guards, his harvest in this trip is rather huge.

After bidding farewell to Luo Xiao and Luo Jian, Nie Li left Blackrock City under the protection of the three Legend rank guards.

Glory City

Ever since Ye Zong stepped into Legend rank, his cultivation had a quality transformation. He also obtained some directions from Nie Li on a cultivation technique, adding on to the fact that he is a smart person, his cultivation speed naturally surpass the imagination of an ordinary person. He already stepped into 2-star Legend rank.

It's hard for Glory City to have few periods of peace. However, the city guards don't dare to slack off. After experiencing so many battles, and the deaths of their families and friends, everyone's hearts were a little heavy.

As for Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze, Duan Jian, Wei Nan and the rest, they were all secluded into their training. In this period of time, they visited the Black Ruins and some other places to train, making their cultivation soar leaps and bounds. Especially Duan Jian, since he has the dragon bloodline in his body, in additional to Nie Li's guidance, he was only one step away from Legend rank.

Just sometime ago, Glory City encountered a new batch of guests. Everyone from the Heavenly Fate Plateau moved into Glory City and were arranged living spaces in the City Lord's Mansion.

The population of Glory City was always decreasing with every year. They would naturally welcome a new batch of guests! Although the cultivation of the people from the Heavenly Fate Plateau wasn't strong, the reason was because their cultivation techniques weren't complete. If they were provided with more suitable cultivation techniques, and have the children enter the Holy Orchid Institute to train, their strength would be able to rise very quickly.

At this moment, in the remote Heavenly Fate Plateau's Black Spring's abyss

At the bottom of the abyss, in the depthless Black Water, ripples were constantly being sent out. A wave of vast energy swept out and two aged voices were heard, causing the Black Spring's abyss to tremble.

"Big brother, I can no longer sense that old wretch's aura anymore!"

"Yeah, I have also sensed it. Although the Black Spring Seal is still there, that old wretch, Yu Yan, is no longer there! She only disappeared today. Could it be that the old wretch was able to restore her divine body? Impossible. According to my calculations, she would need at least another ten thousand years to restore it!"

After imitating Yu Yan's aura for sometime, Nie Li's inscription array finally lost its effect today.

"If that old wretch escaped and accumulated her Divine Spark, I'm afraid that we won't be able to explain it to the Lord!"

"Her Divine Spark was shattered, even if she gathered a portion of her Divine Spark, she could probably only have reached Legend rank. Since she escaped today, she definitely couldn't have gone too far. We'll immediately chase after her!"

"Okay, if we manage to catch that old wretch, I have to ruthlessly violate her!"

When the voices ended, two black rays of light shot out from the abyss of the Black Spring, into the sky and quickly disappeared. A large portion of the Heavenly Fate Plateau caved in, burying the abyss of the Black Spring.


	207. Chapter 207

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 207 – Ye Mo**

Nether Realm

Nie Li and his group shuttled through the darkness, all the way to the exit of the Nether Realm. Occasionally, there would be black figures streaking past the distant horizon, those are flocks of Ghastly Bats.

When they were near the exit, after traveling for several days, Nie Li discovered that the distant plains were filled with several tens of thousands of experts camping at that spot.

Nie Li's heart moved, this place is too close to the Nether Realm's border. If they exit here, it'd be easy for them to find Glory City. So what are these people trying to do by coming here?

"Can the three of you help me scout their origins and what they are doing here?" Nie Li asked Luo Ming, feeling unease in his heart.

"Young master Nie Li, I'll go and scout ahead, the two of them will stay here and protect you!" Luo Ming said after thinking for a moment. If Nie Li doesn't have anyone by his side to protect him, he can't feel assured.

"Okay." Nie Li nodded.

Luo Ming briefed the other two for a moment, then skimmed over.

"Those are the experts from the Wugui Family. I heard that they discovered a place called Glory City and have recruited many experts in preparation to move towards that place." Luo Ming frowned his brows a little and said, "Of the fifteen cities in the Nether Realm, was there one called Glory City?"

After hearing Luo Ming's words, Nie Li's heart shook. The matter that he's most worried of has happened. Glory City was discovered by this family called the Wugui Family.

An intense urgency surged within him. In the fifteen cities of the Nether Realm, many experts have gathered here; however, the place is too infertile. When they became aware of this fertile place called Glory City, they became like wild wolves that caught the scent of meat. He's afraid that it won't be long before all of Glory City is devoured, without anything left. Even if the exit was blocked, they can dig another tunnel out.

Even with the Jade Seal Family's help, he's afraid that it's impossible to stop this flock of wolves.

The Dark Guild has known of the existence of Glory City for a few hundred years; however, since they didn't leak Glory City existence to the experts of the fifteen cities in the Nether Realm, one can see that the Dark Guild already treated Glory City to be an item in their pocket, and were unwilling to share it with others.

After guarding this secret for so many years the information was finally spread out…

An idea flashed in Nie Li's mind, Ye Han! Ye Han joined the Wugui Family. It was probably him and not the people of the Dark Guild that leaked out the information!

Before coming to this Nether Realm, Nie Li did not expect such a vast world underground. Aside from Dark Guild's complicated forces, Nie Li originally thought that with Ye Han's ability, even if he had the Dark Guild as his backer, he wouldn't be able to threaten Glory City. However, everything went out of his expectations. Judging from the current situation, he can only think a solution as fast as possible.

There are many experts in the various forces in Nether Realm's fifteen cities and there are even many Demigod rank existences. Furthermore, the Wugui Family is ranked above the Jade Seal Family; therefore, they will be even harder to deal with!

With Nie Li's current strength, even if he were to operate the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, he might not be able to ensure Glory City's safety.

"How many supreme experts are there in the Wugui Family?" Nie Li asked, looking at Luo Ming and the others.

"There are three Demigod rank experts and twenty-five Legend rank experts in the Wugui Family." Luo Ming said, without holding anything back. Before coming, Luo Xiao already briefed him that he has to treat Nie Li as a respected guest. Although he doesn't know why Patriarch Luo Xiao looks at Nie Li with such importance, he didn't dare to be negligent.

"If the Wugui Family are planning on taking Glory City, how many people would they dispatch?" asked Nie Li. Different situations call for different actions, to adopt measures appropriate to the actual situation. Since the Wugui Family is coming, he'll have to cautiously think of a method to deal with them.

"The Wugui Family has many enemies, the three Demigod rank experts should have to guard their headquarters; therefore, they would at most send several Legend rank experts. They still have to see what kind of place Glory City is, unless the Wugui Family is willing to give up their roots. Only then, will they move out at full force."

After hearing Luo Ming's words, Nie Li's heart moved. The Wugui Family has probably only just found out about Glory City's location. After mobilizing such a huge force, they would need dozens of days, at the very least. With Nie Li's fastest speed towards Glory City, he would require seven to eight days or even longer. The Wugui Family would probably require about a month to reach Glory City. Furthemore, the Wugui Family shouldn't dare to take any actions so easily. Afterall, they do not have much understanding towards Glory City; therefore, they should only be conducting an investigation about Glory City.

No matter what, he'll have to rush back before anything else.

Nie Li called Luo Ming and the other two along and headed towards Glory City at his fastest speed.

When Luo Ming and the other two found out that Nie Li came from Glory City, they couldn't help feeling shocked. They never expected that there would be a human city that hasn't been destroyed in the outside world. This is simply too unbelievable. After their ancestors escaped into the Nether Realm, they never went back. In their view, there shouldn't be any spaces for humans to live in the outside world.

"If Lord Patriarch finds out about this news, he will definitely be very excited. We can finally return to the outside world." Luo Ming's eyes were brimming with tears of excitement to the point that his hands were shaking.

Nie Li shook his head and said, "Although Glory City is still standing, it could be erased by a demon beast horde at anytime. Furthermore, the forces in the Nether Realm will also eye it like a tiger eyeing its prey. Before long, Glory City might not even exist anymore."

The reason why Nie Li did not tell Luo Xiao is because he wanted to let him know about it later. When he comes back to Blackrock City, his strength will probably be different. By wielding both laws of darkness and light, adding on to him cultivating the [Heavenly God] technique, he will have a larger speech weight.

But now, the appearance of the Wugui Family caused Nie Li to feel enormous pressure. Afterall, they are a super force with three Demigod rank experts.

Suddenly, Nie Li felt a powerful aura. His eyes moved to the side and coldly looked at the darkness and snorted, "Who's there?"

Luo Ming looked at Nie Li in astonishment and looked towards the darkness that Nie Li had his eyes on. His alert instantly rose up, as they are all Legend rank experts, and yet they did not sense anything. Is Nie Li being a little too cautious?

At this moment, a figure slowly walked out from the darkness.

The other party is a human, an old man with white hair and beard, giving off an extraordinary sense of presence. He also gave off a faint prestige and oppression. When he appeared, his aura shroud the entire area. The chilling aura coming from him gave everyone goosebumps.

Luo Ming and the rest were shocked in their hearts. This old man actually managed to get within a few hundred meters of them without them sensing him. This old man's strength is definitely extraordinary, which caused them to be cautious. The opposite party wouldn't happen to be a Demigod rank expert, right?

"Who are you, sir. Why are you following us?" Luo Ming coldly stared at the opposite party. He could feel that if the other party decided to take action, it would certainly be a bitter battle.

Having a clear look of the other party's appearance, Nie Li said in shock, "Grandpa Ye Mo, why are you here?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, that old man's body shook and asked back in shock, "How do you know that I'm Ye Mo? Who are you?"

"I'm your grandson-in-law." Nie Li smiled.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Mo's forehead suddenly filled with black lines. Where did this grandson-in-law of his come from? Although his granddaughter, Ziyun, has reached the marriageable age, how could Ye Zong betroth Ziyun to someone else without his presence? Not to mention that Ye Mo has no idea which family this kid is from.

"Let's talk about it after we return to Glory City." Nie Li laughed. He never thought that he would encounter Ye Mo here. It seems that Ye Mo discovered the Nether Realm long ago.

From sensing the Snow Wind aura emitting from Ye Mo, he seems to have already reached a very rich degree. Even if he has yet to reach Demigod rank, he probably won't be far from it. Furthermore, there are two bizarre auras coming off of him. Now wonder even the Dark Guild treated Glory City as something in their pocket but have not attacked Glory City until now. The strength of the Demon Lord might not be any stronger than Grandpa Ye Mo!

In his previous life, Ye Mo was plotted against, which caused Glory City to fall into the enemy's hands. Otherwise, even a hundred million level demon beast horde wouldn't utterly destroy Glory City so easily.

Although Ye Mo is puzzled over Nie Li's identity, he can least confirm that Nie Li came from Glory City. Otherwise, he wouldn't know of him having a granddaughter. Ye Mo glanced at the three people behind Nie Li, and could sense that those three are all Legend rank experts. Although their cultivation is lacking, compared to him, they are still pretty decent.

Feeling Ye Mo's gaze, Nie Li smiled, "These three are experts from the Jade Seal Family, they have come to protect me! I have already gained the cooperation of the Jade Seal Family."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Mo's abstruse eyes flashed with a trace of shock. Among the forces in the fifteen cities, the Jade Seal Family could be considered upright. However, the Jade Seal Family is, after all, ranked three in Blackrock City. They might not even put Ye Mo in their eyes.

Yet Nie Li actually said that he gained the cooperation with the Jade Seal Family? Ye Mo was feeling puzzled in his heart. From feeling the aura coming off of Nie Li, his strength should have already reached Gold rank. Fourteen years old and already has such cultivation, he really couldn't figure out which family produced such a genius!

"Sorry for offending you earlier." Ye Mo retracted his aura and nodded towards Luo Ming and the other two to expression his intention, appearing to be very gentle and amiable.

"Since you are Young Master Nie Li's elder, there is no need for being polite." Luo Ming and the other two hurriedly cupped their hands, overwhelmed by favor.

Ye Mo was a little curious. Why are these three Legend rank experts being so compliant towards Nie Li. What relation do they have with Nie Li? How did Nie Li accomplish it?


	208. Chapter 208

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 208 – Structure of the power of law**

"Grandpa Ye Mo, the Wugui Family are dispatching people to deal with Glory City, we have to quickly return!" Nie Li said, looking towards Ye Mo. Since he has stayed in this Nether Realm for so long, he should have more understanding towards the current situation compared to Nie Li.

Ye Mo's face went slightly solemn and coldly snorted, "Ye Han, that traitor! He actually revealed the information of Glory City to the Wugui Family, making our Glory City eyed by the Wugui Family. With the current strength of our Glory City, we can't deal with the Wugui Family, we can only delay them as much as possible and then think of something else."

If he knew that Ye Han had the heart of a traitor, Ye Mo would have personally killed him long ago!

"Grandpa Ye Mo, how long have you been in the Nether Realm?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye Mo.

"I have already realised the existence of the Nether Realm five years ago…" Ye Mo still couldn't confirm Nie Li's identity; therefore, he did not say too much.

So it turns out that Ye Mo already discovered the Nether Realm long ago. Now wonder he wasn't in Glory City all the time, with Ye Mo's ability, he couldn't have been doing nothing during these five years. He might even have some arrangements made.

In Glory City, Ye Mo is the spiritual pillar of everyone. From the moment Nie Li could understand, he had heard of all kinds of Ye Mo's achievements. As an ordinary citizen, he rose up with his own talent and comprehension towards cultivation and then married the daughter of City Lord, becoming the City Lord himself, and becoming the most pinnacle existence in Glory City. Therefore, Ye Mo could be considered a legendary figure.

As for the matters with marrying the City Lord's daughter, Nie Li felt that he should discuss that a little with Grandpa Ye Mo.

Ye Mo couldn't endure anymore and asked, "Kiddo, which family are you from?"

"The Heavenly Marks Family." Nie Li smiled.

Ye Mo recalled, among the Aristocratic families, the Heavenly Marks Family is ranked the lowest. He never thought that they would produce a genius like Nie Li. It has really caused him to view Nie Li at a whole new level. Although Nie Li belongs to the Heavenly Marks Family, based on Nie Li's accomplishments of gaining cooperation with the Jade Seal Family and having Luo Ming and two other Legend rank experts as his followers, he has already gained sufficient qualifications to speak with the Snow Wind Family.

"Not long ago, Ye Han tried to assassinate Lord father-in-law, poisoning him with the Draconic Tongue Herb. Luckily, I was able to cure the poison. However, I never imagined that after Ye Han betrayed Glory City, he would actually sell the information of Glory City to the Wugui Family. This is simply unforgivable!" Nie Li's eyes flashed with a hint of killing intent, "Thereafter, the Sacred Family colluded with the Dark Guild and betrayed Glory City. Fortunately, Shen Hong was killed by Lord father-in-law. Only a few of them escaped with heavy injuries."

Ye Mo knitted his brows for a moment, so for the time that he wasn't in Glory City, so many incidents actually happened.

"Ye Han, that absolute disgrace! It was Ye Zong that spoilt him. Ye Zong couldn't see a person's nature properly, and yet he actually intend to pass the City Lord's position to such a person. For not killing Ye Han in time and plunging Glory City into such danger, it's all his fault. When I get back, see how I'll lecture him!" Ye Mo coldly snorted. If it wasn't for Nie Li, the Draconic Tongue Herb would have taken Ye Zong's life. Even he, himself has no cure for the Draconic Tongue Herb. Nie Li saved Ye Zong, no wonder he betrothed Yun'er to him.

Members of the Snow Wind Family always knows how to be grateful and abide to their promises. Since Ye Zong has already betrothed Yun'er to Nie Li, he has also accepted this marriage in his heart.

Skimming at high speed towards Glory City, Nie Li and Ye Mo were at the front, leading the way. After drawing a certain amount of distance with Luo Ming and the other two, Nie Li started a conversation with Ye Mo.

"Grandpa Ye Mo, you have comprehended the Law of Snow Wind?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye mo. Previously, he sensed the Law of Snow Wind emitting from Ye Mo.

"Correct, but it couldn't be consider comprehending. I have only touched a corner of it. I still have a long ways to go to reach Demigod rank." Ye Mo said as he shook his head.

"Furthermore, I sensed two rather powerful auras from Grandpa Ye Mo. If Grandpa Ye Mo could comprehend the power of law, your strength would probably receive a surging increase." Nie Li smiled.

A trace of shock flashed across Ye Mo's eyes. He never thought that Nie Li would have such keen perception, aside from sensing the power of law on his body, he was able to sense the other two auras. Shock filled his face as Nie Li is just a fourteen year old kid! Could he be someone that has used the Spiritual Constellation Technique like the Demon Lord?

Ye Mo examined Nie Li; however, he couldn't feel an aura from the Spiritual Constellation coming from his body.

Ye Mo's view caused Nie Li to feel a little uncomfortable and said, "Grandpa Ye Mo, I'm not someone that used the Spiritual Constellation Technique. Those who use the Spiritual Constellation Technique would have pale faces and the blood in their body would constantly boil with their soul force overflowing. I don't have any of those symptoms."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Mo embarrassedly smiled. He never thought that his thoughts would be seen through by Nie Li.

Nie Li's heart blushed with shame. Although he's not a Spiritual Constellation expert, but his soul did undergo a rebirth. In this world, the most profound things would probably be the soul.

"I have comprehended the Law of Darkness and Light; therefore, my spiritual wisdom is stronger than an ordinary person's." Nie Li thought of an excuse, with a move of his right hand, the Laws of Light and Darkness flashed across his fingertips.

Ye Mo felt the Laws of Light and Darkness and immediately looked at Nie Li in astonishment. One must know that he has cultivated for several decades before he could comprehend even a trace of the power of law, and still has a long distance before he could use them as he wished. However, Nie Li already comprehended two powers of law and is able to use them freely.

He is really not getting wiser as he aged, Ye Mo sighed in his heart. Nie Li is the real genius here!

To be able to comprehend two powers of law, he will certainly stand on the pinnacle in the future. Even in the underground world, the Master of the Nether Realm couldn't achieve controlling two powers of law at the same time, right?

In Ye Mo's heart, Nie Li's position has utterly changed. Betrothing Yun'er to Nie Li, Ye Zong still has a little foresight. Nie Li has such extraordinary talent and isn't arrogant about it, he doesn't have much problem regarding his nature.

"Nie Li, there is a small piece of the Divine Spark from the Snow Wind Spiritual God on Ye Mo. Except that the Snow Wind Spiritual God is probably already dead. Although the might of this small piece can't be comparable to the pinnacle time, the power of this is still very great. Furthermore, there is also a very mysterious aura coming from him that even I can't be sure of it." Yu Yan transmitted to Nie Li with a little sadness in her tone.

The Divine Spark of the Snow Wind Spiritual God? Nie Li was shocked in his heart, no wonder. It turns out that there is a small piece of the Snow Wind Spiritual God's Divine Spark in Ye Mo's body! As for the other aura, neither Yu Yan nor him could tell what it is. It's very likely that it came from another world.

"The fundamentals of the power of law is actually some small inscription patterns. All kinds of law have their own special inscription pattern structures. The structure of the Law of Snow Wind should be something like this." inscription patterns formed on Nie Li's palm, this is the deconstruction of what Nie Li has towards the power of law.

Seeing the small inscription patterns moving on Nie Li's palm, Ye Mo said in shock, "So the power of law is actually some inscription patterns!"

Seeing the structure of these inscription patterns, Ye Mo suddenly had an insight. Afterall, Ye Mo is a intelligent person and has cultivated the power of law for so long, he should already have some knowledge of the power of law. Nie Li's words were like waking a dreaming person, causing him to be enlightened.

So that's the case…Ye Mo deeply glanced at Nie Li. Just a few words from Nie Li and it might even allow him to reach the Demigod rank that he has yearned of!

Ye Mo naturally knows that Nie Li is intentionally telling him all this. He had a trace of gratefulness flash across his eyes. After cultivating for so many years and his body is deteriorating with age, he thought that he would no longer be able to step into that level.

Ye Mo was worried that when he past away, there would no longer be anyone guarding Glory City. Ye Zong wasn't able to breakthrough into Legend rank after all this time and even if he had reached Legend rank, he still wouldn't be able to be the opponent of the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord can have an endless life; however, his life is only a hundred years, not to mention that Glory City is being eyed by the Wugui Family right now. However, if he managed to stepped into the Demigod rank, Ye Mo's lifespan would be able to increase by a hundred years or even more. Furthermore, they would have more capital to fight the Wugui Family. There should still be some difficulty for Wugui Family to dispatch two Demigod rank experts to deal with Glory City, unless they are forsaking their roots and breaking their means of retreat.

To be able to have a younger generation like Nie Li, Ye Mo also felt gratified. Adding on that Nie Li is his grandson-in-law, Ye Mo is more and more fond of Nie Li.

Nie Li told Ye Mo in detail about the trick to comprehending the power of law.

Ye Mo is naturally a intelligent person, after comprehending the essence of the power of law, his cultivation immediately soared leaps and bounds. The Law of Snow Wind was also gradually taking shape in his body.

It turns out that comprehending the power of law is actually so simple!

In many things, before understanding it, it's possible to not find the direction. However, once they have an understanding towards it, they will realise that it's actually very simple, so is the power of law.

Luo Ming and the two others followed behind were feeling curious about the conversation between Nie Li and Ye Mo. If they were to know that Nie Li was talking about the secrets of becoming a Demigod rank expert, they would probably have their intestines greened from not going up and eavesdropping on their conversation.


	209. Chapter 209

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 209 – Father and Son**

Glory City, City Lord's Mansion

A guard ran in, bowed and said, "City Lord, we received a letter from a mysterious person, it seems to be designated to you."

Ye Zong opened the letter after scanning it with his soul force, find nothing wrong with it. When he opened the letter, clear and distinct handwriting was projected into his eyes. His eyes shot out a chilling ray of light because this handwriting belongs to Ye Han.

"Lord Father, that day, when I left Glory City, I have been pondering over the past and future and couldn't sleep that night. In fact, back then, when I returned to Glory City, I was already aware that it's impossible for me to obtain the City Lord's position anymore. During the period of my training, in order to protect me, master died. He was also one of the elders in the Snow Wind Family that was willing to support me. Without his support, it's useless, even if you wanted me to inherit the City Lord's position; however I'm not willing to resign it! Although you have treated me well, I have no other choice. In order to get Ziyun, I will not hesitate to do anything, even if it means I have to destroy Glory City. From the moment you brought me to the City Lord's Mansion, and the first moment I saw her, I already decided that I will have her as my wife in this lifetime!"

"Although I have failed to kill you, after I arrived at the Dark Guild, I have found a new world, the Nether Realm. It turns out that the most powerful force here isn't the Dark Guild. The Demon Lord of the Dark Guild also isn't that formidable. There are many families here that have Demigod rank experts."

"Foster father, do you know what Demigod rank is? They are pinnacle experts that wield the inexhaustible power of law, an existence second only to the Spiritual Gods."

"I have been placed in an important position by the Wugui Family. The Wugui Family has also shown great interest towards Glory City. If foster father is willing to submit, you can definitely become an existence second to the Patriarch. With a small city like Glory City, why don't you give it up? At that time, foster father might even be able to step into the Demigod realm! If you don't agree, then the experts of the Wugui Family will descend onto Glory City and will turn it into a barren wasteland. I hope foster father considers this carefully."

Seeing this letter, Ye Zong smacked the table with the veins on his arm popping out and both of his eyes red.

After being betrayed by the person he trusted the most, it's difficult to bear the aftertaste. It's felt like a knife mercilessly stabbed his heart, especially when he saw Ye Han as his own child. He never thought that Ye Han would be so cold blooded. With the intelligence of Ye Zong, he figured out that this Wugui Family was probably lured by Ye Han.

Ye Han is even more malicious than the Dark Guild that has been wanting to occupy Glory City for themselves!

Thinking that Glory City will soon face danger, Ye Zong's heart felt as though it got slashed by a knife. The origin of all these problems is himself, for not being able to see a person's nature carefully. He thought that Ye Han was only a deep schemer, he never thought that Ye Han would be a traitor and betray Glory City.

He has no idea where Nie Li disappeared to. Ye Zong suddenly realised that after Nie Li left, he doesn't have anyone to discuss tactics with. When Nie Li was still around, Ye Zong wished he could give him a beating. However, when Nie Li left, he couldn't help missing him a little.

As the City Lord, even the closest people around him, like Ye Xiu and the others, were all respectful in front of him, always showing a small gap between him and them. Nie Li was the only one that never placed his position as the City Lord in his eyes. Although Nie Li always went against him, it allowed him to feel close.

"Ye Zong!" a deep voice shouted.

Hearing this imposing voice, Ye Zong's eyes lit up. He raised his head and saw a man at the door of the main hall. Although he's old, he still has an imposing figure. Ye Zong then went up to him happily.

"Father, you're back?" Ye Zong respectfully bowed. When he was at wits' end, the sight of Ye Mo gave him some backbone.

"En, I came back with grandson-in-law." Ye Mo nodded.

Grandson-in-law? Which grandson-in-law? Ye Zong had a strange expression on his face. At this moment, a young man walked up from the back of Ye Mo and smilingly said to Ye Zong, "Father-in-law, long time no see."

Nie Li stretched his waist. Because the air in Glory City was so much better compared to the Nether Realm, he was feeling intoxicated by it.

Seeing Nie Li, Ye Zong's face immediately went dark and solemnly said, "You stinking brat, what have you told my father?"

Although Ye Zong's expression can scare other people, it's useless against Nie Li. Nie Li shrugged and said, "I told him everything."

Ye Zong can almost imagine the scene of Nie Li flowery talking to Ye Mo. Who knows if Ye Mo was cheated by Nie Li? Ye Zong's face immediately went strict and was just about to reprimand Nie Li; however, Ye Mo snorted and said in a solemn voice, "Ye Zong, a peaceful family will prosper. What kind of attitude are you showing by putting on that long face all day towards a family member?"

Ye Mo's imposing manner instantly frightened Ye Zong, making his heart trembled. Afterall, the person that Ye Zong was most afraid of, ever since he's small, was Ye Mo. Even though he has already become a Legend rank expert, the fear that penetrated deeply into the bones isn't that easy to get rid of.

"Yes, father." Ye Zong didn't dare to argue with Ye Mo and immediately replied as he respectfully stood by the side.

Nie Li discovered that in this world, one subdues the other. Even though he's a City Lord, Ye Zong is still afraid of Ye Mo! Next time, when he's facing Ye Zong, he would have a backer.

Seeing Ye Zong's manner of trembling in fear, Ye Mo dryly coughed and said, "I'm pretty satisfied with the grandson-in-law that you've chosen. He has extraordinary talent and knowledge. Although the Heavenly Marks Family is just an Aristocratic Family, my Snow Wind Family shouldn't care about a simpleton's view. Furthermore, grandson-in-law has taught me how to comprehend the power of law." Ye Mo glanced at Nie Li, feeling full of appreciation towards him.

Ye Zong opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but only nodded his head at the end, "Yes."

He didn't know what kind of enchanting potion Nie Li gave Ye Mo to cause him to think so highly of Nie Li. Since this is already the case, there was nothing he could do to change it.

Regarding the power of law, Ye Zong does know a thing or two about it. However, Ye Zong was curious about how Nie Li taught Ye Mo to comprehend the power of law. Could it be that Nie Li began cultivating the power of law since he was small? Thinking about it this way, it all makes sense. If he wasn't cultivating the power of law, how could Nie Li's strength grow so quickly?

What Ye Zong doesn't know is that Nie Li's strength has no major link with the power of law.

Ye Mo looked at Ye Zong and coldly said, "I haven't been too satisfied with you, since you were small. Although you have extraordinary talent, you have always been very inflexible in handling things. There is a problem in how you treat people. Regarding the matter with Ye Han, you couldn't see through his nature. Do you know your wrongs?"

"I'm at the wrong." Ye Zong felt his face burning. Even though he's the City Lord, he was being lectured in front of Nie Li, how can he keep his prestige after this?

"I wasn't fond of Ye Han and yet you still insisted on pushing him to the City Lord's position. Now look at what you've done? Luckily, he did not manage to become the City Lord. If such a person managed to become the City Lord, can you imagine how things could end up?" Ye Mo coldly snorted, "Now, Ye Han told the Wugui Family about our Glory City. If it's just only the Wugui Family, I might be able to deal with them. However, what if the other families of the Nether Realm decide come? How will we ward them off?"

With how angry Ye Mo is, how can Ye Zong dare to refute him?

"You have a good kid like Nie Li doing his best for Glory City, yet your attitude is still so nasty. What would happen if you frightened the child? You still treat that traitor, Ye Han, with so much more trust, it's ridiculous!" Ye Mo straightforwardly scolded, becoming more and more agitated the more he talks.

Ye Zong was depressed in his heart. Although he was a little fierce to Nie Li, he still didn't do anything to him. Nie Li frightened? If he doesn't climb on top of his head, he would already be thanking the gods. Furthermore, he has been fooled by Nie Li many times, filling his heart with indignation. However, he didn't dare to refute his father.

"Grandpa Ye Mo, don't be so angry. The City Lord's attitude has always been like this. I have already gotten used to it." Nie Li said, in attempt to comfort Ye Mo while pretending to not notice Ye Zong staring at him with widened eyes.

"Look at how obedient he is. A thirteen-fourteen-year-old kid is even more sensible than you!" Ye Mo snorted again and said, "Go back and reflect on it! As for the marriage between Nie Li and Yun'er, it'll be fixed like this. We'll wait for the matter with the Wugui Family to be settled. Then, I'll visit the Heavenly Marks Family and discuss the wedding day."

Ye Zong felt bitter in his heart and quickly said, "Isn't it a little improper for our Snow Wind Family to take the initiative to visit the Heavenly Mark Family? Anyhow, it have to be the Heavenly Marks Family to visit us and propose the marriage; otherwise, how can Yun'er have her position? Furthermore, isn't Yun'er's age a little too young?"

"A simpleton's view!" Ye Mo waved his sleeve and coldly snorted, "With so many families out there, which family's lady doesn't get married at such a young age? Because you've been hanging out with that brat, Huyan Xiong, for too long, you want to make Yun'er to become an old lady like that Huyan Lanruo and can't be married?"

Ye Zong's expression was strange and Nie Li was holding back his laughter. No wonder Huyan Lanruo was always sticking to him. It turns out that it's because she can't be married out. If Huyan Lanruo knew what Ye Mo said, what kind of reaction would she have?

How could Ye Ziyun not marry out? If Ye Zong let the news out, how many families would stand on the City Lord's Mansion's doorstep?

"Yes." Ye Zong respectfully replied. Originally, he planned to push Nie Li down a little to get him to be more well-behaved. In the end, when his father returned, he suddenly realised that it was him that was in the weaker side. Since Ye Mo has agreed to this marriage, who would still oppose it?

Nie Li immediately said with sincerity, "Grandpa Ye Mo, about the matter of proposing marriage, it naturally have to start on my Heavenly Marks Family's side. After this matter is over, I will have the Patriarch and my father come to you personally."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Mo smiled and nodded his head, "Good, good, good. As for the betrothal gift, anything would do. The City Lord's Mansion isn't lacking of any items!" Ye Mo swept his eyes at Ye Zong. In front of his father, how can Ye Zong refute anything?

"As for the matter with the Wugui Family, we have to come up with some methods to deal with them as fast as possible. But first, I'll go take a look at Yun'er."

After seeing Ye Zong's respectful manner, Ye Mo no longer had any interest in lecturing him. After finally returning after such a long time, he has to visit his beloved granddaughter first, then immediately begin his seclusion training.

Ye Zong looked at Nie Li, "Nie Li, you remain. I have some matters to discuss with you."

Seeing the anger in Ye Zong's eyes, Nie Li felt a little tingling in his heart and said, "I also haven't return for some time, I'll visit Ziyun first."

Ye Mo pondered and said, "Nie Li, you stay behind. If Ye Zong dares to do anything to you, come and tell grandpa and I will teach him a lesson."


	210. Chapter 210

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 210 – Sister goddess**

"Yes." Nie Li could only nod his head. Since old man Ye Mo has spoken, he must remain here.

Ye Mo left the place, leaving Ye Zong with Nie Li.

Ye Zong snorted and said, "You are pretty impressive. Now that you have someone backing you up, even I can't lecture you anymore, right?"

"Father-in-law is right to lecture." Nie Li said as he chuckled. Ye Zong can scare anyone else, but not him.

After being choked by Nie Li's words, Ye Zong felt even more depressed. He really can't do anything to Nie Li. He said in a solemn voice, "This matter has passed, have your Heavenly Marks Family send the betrothal gift. You will be engaged, but will only marry when both of you have turned sixteen. If you dare to take any improper actions before then, I'll will deal with you."

Even his father agreed; therefore, Ye Zong can only allow the marriage but restrict Nie Li in some other way.

"Definitely." Even if Ye Zong didn't mention it, Nie Li would've set it the same way.

Ye Zong felt a little helpless. He understood that his threat was totally useless towards Nie Li, but all he could do was put his words out there.

"Father-in-law, you can rest at ease." Nie Li smiled and then said to Ye Zong, "Right. Recently, I figured out some tricks to comprehend the power of law. Now that father-in-law has reached Legend rank, you can start comprehending the power of law."

Nie Li had once again used a silver bullet attack.

"En." Ye Zong hesitantly responded. Nie Li would always offer all sorts of benefits and unfortunately, the benefits are always something he couldn't decline. After receiving the benefit, he could no longer be in a position to do anything to Nie Li.

Ye Zong's expression became more mild and said, "Ye Han sent someone to send me a letter, take a look."

Nie Li took the letter from Ye Zong, and his eyes flashed with a chilling light. He said, "Ye Han really is a traitor. He actually sold us out to the Wugui Family. From my understanding, the Wugui Family has three Demigod rank experts. The so-called Demigod rank is meant to be the pinnacle level of a Legend rank expert who wields control over the power of law. These kinds of experts are extremely hard to deal with. Any one of them would bring calamity to Glory City."

After pondering awhile, Ye Zong said, "We can only do our best and depend on the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array to fend them off."

Demigod rank is an existence even stronger than the Demon Lord. Even the Snow Wind Family might not be able to deal with them.

The strength of Glory City is still too weak. Now that we are exposed to the fangs of the Wugui Family, the problems in the future might be endless.

Nie Li pondered awhile and said, "To get here from the Nether Realm, they would need at least dozens of days. If an army were to come, they would need at least a month or so. We will try to stall for time. In a few months time, we might have a solution to deal with the Wugui Family. When the members of the Wugui Family come here, we will stall them. The longer, the better. Who knows if Lord Ye Mo can comprehend the power of law in this small period of time and reach Demigod rank. If he does, we will have the capital to deal with the Wugui Family."

"Furthermore, we have to do our best to raise our strength. First, let the Wugui Family think that they have ability to eat us. Otherwise, if the Wugui Family gets in touch with another family and they form an alliance, we will suffer an even higher pressure."

Nie Li thought awhile and said, "Fortunately, there will only be dozens of Legend rank experts coming, not anyone of Demigod rank!"

Ye Zong's brows twitched after thinking about it awhile and said, "If it's only dozens of Legend rank experts, the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array should be sufficient to deal with them!"

Strength is crucial in a battle between Legend rank experts or even Demigod rank experts. These strategies are only stalling methods. The experts of the Wugui Family will definitely continue to come after them. After Nie Li told Ye Zong the method to comprehend the power of law, he also went into seclusion training to frantically cultivate.

An intense sense of urgent rose up in everyone's heart. Aside from the Wugui Family, it's very likely that Glory City will face an even more powerful force in the future.

The first army that the Wugui Family have send out will probably arrive in about ten days or so. Ye Mo has already scouted the opponent's strength. They have dozens of Legend rank experts but no one of Demigod rank. Therefore, Ye Mo will try to cultivate to Demigod rank as fast as possible. This way, they will have the ability to fight off the Wugui Family.

Nie Li carefully weighed the power of the opposite party. Over on his side, there are five Legend rank experts. Goddess Yu Yan, Duan Jian, Luo Ming and the two from the Jade Seal Family. If he includes Ye Mo and Ye Zong, there will be a total of seven. With the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, they should be able to barely stand off against the first army of the Wugui Family.

However, this is still far from enough!

The cultivating speed of the [Heavenly God] technique is too slow. Nie Li has no choice, but to think of a way to raise his own strength. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his heart.

Right, the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique!

Nie Li recalled a secret technique that he saw before in his previous life. After bidding farewell to Ye Zong, he headed towards Ye Ziyun's yard.

Ye Mo's return made Ye Ziyun really happy; however, she quickly returned to her training after talking to her grandfather for a while. From Ye Mo, she learnt that Nie Li has already returned. After being separated for so long, she gained a little longing for Nie Li. However, she tried to restrain that thumping heart of hers and remained in her yard to train as usual.

However, it seems that her heart couldn't calm down, making her fail to enter into the isolated meditative state several times.

Nie Li stepped into the yard and saw Ye Ziyun controlling her Snow Queen. In the mouth of the Snow Queen, there was a pearl. This pearl is the one that Nie Li brought back with him from the Abyss Prison Realm. It seems like with the Blizzard Spiritual Gem, her cultivation has risen very quickly.

Ye Ziyun had both of her eyes closed with her beautiful cheeks shining with a jade luster that was shining under the blizzard light rays, making her appear even more holy and noble. Her purple hair was draped over her shoulders, giving her a more indolent aura. She wore a white silk dress that outlined her figure, appearing fresh and charming.

A chilling ray moved in a circular motion that illuminated the entire yard like a beautiful ice palace. For a moment, Nie Li was lost in a daze as he stared at her. How he wished he could just peacefully stare at her without anyone disrupting them.

Ye Ziyun sensed something and moved her eyes, but did not open them.

Nie Li walked to Ye Ziyun's side. He knows that she already sensed his arrival, but kept her eyes closed. The lovely thoughts of this girl made Nie Li smile.

After a long time, since Nie Li wasn't making any movements, she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. Immediately, her face had a layer of blush from recalling something. She looked at him angrily and said, "You left for so long, the outside world must be very interesting."

"Yeah, very interesting." Nie Li smiled.

"Nie Li, the next time you leave and don't bring me along, I won't talk to you anymore." Ye Ziyun said in displease. After Nie Li left for so long, her heart unconsciously longed for him. She couldn't understand why she's like this. Whenever she's unable to see Nie Li, she would get an indescribable unease in her heart.

She kept worrying that Nie Li would suddenly disappear from her life or that he would no longer be in love with her. Her heart couldn't help feeling anxious.

"The training this time was too dangerous, I'll definitely bring you along next time." Nie Li smiled. He pulled Ye Ziyun up and said, "Time is tight, there are many things to do. We'll must get Du Ze, Lu Piao, Ning'er and the rest!"

"You…" When her hands were being held by Nie Li, her heart flashed with a trace of bashfulness. However, she did not struggle this time and allowed him to hold them.

Everyone has been gathered into the yard.

Luo Ming and the other two from the Jade Seal Family have been arranged to another yard not far from here. Everyone here are people he can trust: Ye Ziyun, Du Ze, Lu Piao, Xiao Ning'er, Duan Jian, Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun, Zhang Ming and Xiao Xue.

A total of ten people, including himself.

"Nie Li, you have finally returned. You made us worry, since you were gone for so long." Lu Piao laughed as he hooked his hand onto Nie Li's neck, hammering him.

Within Xiao Ning'er's beautiful eyes, there were thousands of words that she wanted to say when she saw him; however, she did not say anything. In this period of time, when Nie Li left, her heart was filled with longing.

Nie Li smiled and said, "Many things have happened in this period of time. I'll slowly explain it to you guys later on. First, I wish to introduce you to someone." He raised his right hand and Goddess Yu Yan flew out of his sleeve and into the air.

Yu Yan was wearing a fiery red silk dress. Her beautiful appearance was dazzling to the eyes. Even though she was only the size of an ordinary person's two fists stacked on top of one another, her beauty was still dazzling, sacred and noble. Looking at her would make ordinary people feel ashamed of their inferiority.

Seeing the small goddess, everyone had astonishment written all over their faces.

"Who is she?"

"Why is she so small?"

Everyone widened their eyes as they curiously threw their gazes on her. Lu Piao raised his hand, wanting to pinch Yu Yan a little to see if she was alive. However, her expression went cold and a powerful aura emitted from her that forced Lu Piao to quickly step away from her.

Lu Piao was stunned. He never thought that she would have such powerful strength.

"Her name is Yu Yan." Nie Li patted Lu Piao's shoulders and said, "She's a Spiritual God of our human race and has lived for several tens of thousands of years. She's an expert above Legend rank. However her Divine Spark shattered and her divine body was destroyed. This is a new divine body that she had recently restored, that's why she's so small."

Spiritual God, above the Legend rank? Hearing Nie Li's words, Lu Piao's face turned ghastly pale from fear. He nearly profaned a goddess? Luckily, the goddess was lenient with him and only shook him off; otherwise, he wouldn't even know how he died.

Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest all had awe-inspiring expressions on their faces. An existence that has lived for several tens of thousands of years and is above Legend rank. Even though her Divine Spark shattered, she is still an existence that they won't be able to reach.

How did Nie Li encounter Goddess Yu Yan and how did he manage to bring her back to Glory City? They all couldn't help feeling a little curious.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. You can be like Nie Li and call me Sister Yu Yan from now on." Yu Yan's expression was very gentle as she landed on Nie Li's shoulders. After being with Nie Li for so long, she felt very close to him, treating him like her little brother.

They can address a Goddess that has lived for several tens of thousands of years as sister? Everyone couldn't help being nervous in their hearts as they shifted their gazes to Nie Li.


	211. Chapter 211

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique**

Nie Li lightly smiled as he nodded his head.

Lu Piao took the initiative to ask insensitively, "Sister Yu Yan, how big is the size of your original body?"

Pictures were emerging in his mind. A goddess that has lived for tens of thousands of years with the figure as large as a mountain, wearing a sexy dress and having countless people worshipping her. Raising their heads after worshipping, her slender and beautiful leg and…..the bottom skirt of that goddess…

After reading the thoughts in Lu Piao's mind, Yu Yan's face turned tundra cold. However, with so many people watching her, she calmly said, "My body is the same as your own, except that it slowly turned into a divine body."

So her body is the same as a human's. All of the imagination in Lu Piao's head came to nothing.

Nie Li patted Lu Piao's shoulders again, smiled and said, "Goddess Yu Yan is a Spiritual God and can read people's minds."

"Ah?" Hearing Nie Li's words, Lu Piao gave a glance at Yu Yan and saw her coldly staring at him with terrifyingly cold eyes. He was simply about to cry. Since the goddess can read his mind, doesn't that mean that his earlier thoughts were seen by Yu Yan?

What a mistake in making friends. Why didn't Nie Li tell him that before?! If he knew earlier, he wouldn't have even dared to think something so profane.

"Okay, we have something to do. Lu Piao, Du Ze, you five will visit all of the auction houses and stores, and buy as many demon spirits as you can. If there's an issue with money, go find Sister Yang to get some more," said Nie Li.

"Okay." Although they don't know what Nie Li is planning to do, since Nie Li's expression turned serious, Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest felt that what Nie Li wants to do should be very important.

"The remaining people will search for other materials that we need. I will make a list of everything we need to buy," said Nie Li. Since the great battle will soon arrive, he has to quickly make his preparations.

Regardless if they are needed in this battle, they still have to be fully prepared.

"Okay." Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest nodded their heads respectively.

Very quickly, everyone got busy with the tasks they were assigned.

Yu Yan curiously looked at Nie Li and asked, "Why do you want them to collect demon spirits?"

"Sister Yu Yan, have you heard of the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique before?" Nie Li asked.

"The Demon Spirit Devouring Technique?" Yu Yan knitted her brows and pondered. She vaguely heard someone mention it before; however, after experiencing long years of isolation, she can't recall anything about it anymore. It could possibly be an ancient secret technique.

"The Demon Spirit Devouring Technique is a technique that allows you to devour demon spirits to train your soul force. It's a sinister technique that defies the heaven Dao. I didn't want to use it if possible, since it would cause harm to one's future cultivation, but now that Glory City is facing danger, I have no other choice but to use this secret technique." Nie Li's gaze fell into the distance as a sense of firmness flashed through his eyes. No matter what price he has to pay, he must protect Glory City! The matters in the future can only be left to the future to think about.

If the Dark Guild comes to violate Glory City, he'll destroy the Dark Guild. If the Wugui Family comes to violate Glory City, he'll destroy the Wugui Family. After his rebirth, he decided that he absolutely cannot let anyone touch Glory City!

"Since you have already decided, I will not obstruct you. The people of Glory City are also considered members of my human race, if there is really an enemy coming to violate them, I will also do my best to protect them." Yu Yan said seriously.

"Thank you, sister Yu Yan." Nie Li nodded. With these words from Yu Yan, Nie Li felt a lot more at ease.

Aside from having Ye Ziyun and the rest gather materials and demon spirits, Nie Li thought of another method and took out a Dragon's Soul Stone. Although the Dragon's Soul Stone is used to forge weapons, Nie Li thought of a different usage for it.

A Dragon's Soul Stone is an extremely tough item and can seal energy inside it. Unless it suffers a great impact, it won't shatter.

Nie Li used some special methods to refine the Dragon's Soul Stone and gradually forged it into a fist-sized object. The modeling of this item is very unusual. It is empty on the inside with a thin barrier in the center, creating two independent spaces.

"What are you forging?" Yu Yan curiously asked while looking at Nie Li.

"I have my own brilliant uses for this." Nie Li lightly smiled. After he finished forging these, he merged with the Fanged Panda, making his body grow large.

After Nie Li transformed into the Fanged Panda, he opened his mouth and quickly gathered the Law of Darkness and sealed it into one of the spaces inside the Dragon's Soul Stone. Thereafter, he did the same with the Law of Light and sealed it in the other space.

When he finished sealing them, Nie Li said, "My Fanged Panda has merged with the Law of Darkness and Light; hence, the might of the Yin-Yang Blast is very shocking. Even Legend rank experts couldn't withstand an explosion from my Yin-Yang Blast."

"However, the flying speed of the Yin-Yang Blast is too slow. An ordinary Legend rank expert would be able to easily dodge it. I forged the Dragon's Soul Stones into weapons that have separate spaces inside and sealed the Law of Darkness and Light inside each space respectively. Once I control the two powers of law, they will quickly merge and generate a powerful energy that will instantly reach their limits. Since the space in the Dragon's Soul Stone is small, the might from the explosion will be even ten times stronger than the Yin-Yang Blast I normally launch myself."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Goddess Yu Yan couldn't help feeling her scalp tingling. She can easily imagine the results if such an item exploded beside an opponent. Even a Legend rank expert would suffer from it.

Yu Yan really wished to pry open Nie Li's head and see how the growth of his brain. How can he have so many sly ideas?

Nie Li placed the Law of Darkness and Light into the Dragon's Soul Stone's vessel while forging it and then sealed it up. He then carved some mysterious inscription patterns on the surface and they quickly concealed themselves inside the Dragon's Soul Stone.

In the view of an ordinary person, this is just an ordinary Dragon's Soul Stone!

'Let's give it a name, let's call it Draconic Bomb.' Nie Li thought, then continued to forge more Draconic Bombs and placed them into his interspatial ring.

After making over sixty Draconic Bombs, Nie Li stopped since he ran out of Dragon's Soul Stones.

If he didn't continue to replenish his soul force with large amounts of elixirs and constantly absorbing the surrounding powers of law, with Nie Li's currently cultivation, he wouldn't be able to forge so many Draconic Bombs in such a short amount of time. Even so, Nie Li was exhausted to the point he nearly collapsed.

Within two days, Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest gathered hundreds of thousands of different demon spirits. Some time ago, Glory City had just survived the demon beast horde. If you add large amount of demon beasts being cleared out in the surrounding mountains after the horde, the amount of demon spirits was ample. Aside from that, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest also brought the other required materials.

Nie Li began laying down an array in an empty area in the yard and filled the ground with all sorts of inscription patterns.

These inscription patterns were so ancient that even Goddess Yu Yan was shocked by them. She could only roughly understand them.

There were all sorts of inscription patterns filling the ground with eleven empty spaces. Nie Li looked at Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Du Ze, Xiao Yu and the other six and said, giving them directions, "You guys sit in the blank areas and wait for me to start the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique. Once I start, my Fanged Panda will start devouring demon spirits. Every time it devours one, my Fanged Panda will grow stronger; however, at the same time, there will also be a large amount of soul force or powers of law being released out. No matter how much is released, they will be restricted within the inscription pattern array. You guys must try your best to absorb the soul force and powers of law."

When Nie Li uses the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique, it will do harm to himself; however it's still within the range of his endurance. The releaseded power will be very vast and must not be wasted. It'll be enough for the ten of them to absorb it all.

Nie Li stood at the center of the inscription pattern array, while the rest of them respectively sat around the array.

Xiao Ning'er's, Ye Ziyun's and everyone else's expressions were a little heavy. This array laid down by Nie Li seems to be very powerful. If any accident occurs, will it cause any serious backlashes?

However, since they know that Glory City is in danger, they couldn't give it a second thought. Glory City is their home, with the skin gone, what can the hair attach itself to? If Glory City is destroyed, what path should they take next?

Even if they use some side door secret technique, as long as they can raise their strength, it's normal to take some risks.

Nie Li walked to the central area and let out a low growl as he quickly operated the inscription pattern array. Rays of dazzling light shot into the sky and surrounded everyone within.

The inscription patterns on the floor quickly rotated and formed into complicated patterns with mysterious and boundless auras that frantically rushed around them, as though they came from the boundless sky.

At this moment, Yu Yan was floating in the air with her eyes glued to Nie Li and the rest. Her heart was astounded when she quietly felt the energy. She never thought that Nie Li would be able to mobilize such a vast amount of energy. This energy looked as though it came from the boundless sky, which even benefited Yu Yan. She began to frantically absorb the Law of Fire that gathered in the air.

Nie Li emitted a low howl and transformed into the Fanged Panda. Waves of power converged towards the Fanged Panda's direction and the size of the Fanged Panda suddenly grew to the height of five to six meters. At this moment, a demon spirit floated up.

The Fanged Panda furiously roared, raised its palm, grabbed the demon spirit and devoured it.

As the demon spirits continued to appear, they were instantly devoured by the Fanged Panda. Every time the Fanged Panda devoured a demon spirit, the fur on its body became even more lustrous and the aura it released would become even more tremendous.

Waves of soul force and powers of law were gathering within the array and was moving towards the direction of Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the other eight. They all summoned their demon spirits and operated their soul realms to frantically absorb the energies.

Nie Li also did the same as he operated his soul realm and absorbed the energy.

Very quickly, his soul realm was filled to the brim with soul force and even a purer energy, the power of law. However, Nie Li continued to absorb more. Gradually, his soul realm couldn't contain such majestic energy and started to expand bit by bit.

The terrifying pain caused Nie Li's face to turn pale; however, he did not stop and continued to absorb even more.

After laying this array with huge difficulty, he must endure through this trial!


	212. Chapter 212

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 212 – Wu Man**

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Nie Li felt as though his soul realm was exploding creating tidal waves inside.

As time passed, his soul realm began to expand from the overflow.. After expanding several times a transformation finally began. As with every transformation, it was very shocking.

Boom!

The aura around Nie Li's body suddenly exploded as he stepped into 1-star Black Gold rank from 5-star Gold rank; however, this was still only the beginning. Nie Li did not stop what he's doing and continued to absorb even more soul force to push himself into a higher rank. The Fanged Panda's strength was rising even faster than Nie Li's. After all, it was abruptly breaking through 2-star Gold rank, then 3-star Gold rank and wasn't stopping. This was still happening even after Nie Li was forcefully suppressing it. He's worried that if the growth of the Fanged Panda is too fast, he will lose control of it.

The Fanged Panda is a God-level growth rate demon beast and has great strength. If one adds the fact that it's frantically devouring all kinds of demon spirits, including Black Gold rank demon spirits, one can imagine its frightening growth speed.

Everyone else was the same as Nie Li. They were completely soaked within the rich soul force and powers of law. The gathering effects of this array caused the accumulated soul force and powers of law around them to be even thicker several hundred times more than normal. Furthermore, since this power is dispelled from Nie Li's body, it was already refined, making it easier to absorb.

They were frantically absorbing everything they can and their cultivation was obviously rising.

The first day had quickly passed, and their cultivation was raised by at least 1-star rank and showed no signs of stopping.

Both Ye Mo and Ye Zong felt the peculiar aura ripple within the City Lord's Mansion. They skimmed over to Ye Ziyun's yard and saw the huge array with the vast and majestic aura that was held within that caused even them to be shocked in their hearts.

"What are these kids doing?" Ye Mo lightly asked as he frowned, feeling the vast and majestic energy.

Ye Zong looked at Nie Li and the rest, feeling shocked in his heart, and said,"That kid Nie Li probably got a mysterious array from somewhere. With how heavy that aura is, they should be cultivating."

This inscription pattern array is very mysterious. Even Ye Mo couldn't understand the inscription patterns on this array. Sometimes, Ye Mo felt that Nie Li is a very mysterious individual that even he couldn't see through completely. However, after hearing from Ye Zong that Nie Li has a mysterious master, Ye Mo felt at ease. Even with his powerful aura perception, he has no idea where Nie Li's master is at. Nie Li's master should be a supreme expert.

One day, two days, three days…

Nie Li and the rest have been in the array cultivating and did not show any signs of stopping. From the nourishment from the soul force and powers of law, they didn't feel hungry and were sent into the anatta1 state of cultivation.

On the fifth day, Nie Li went from 1-star Black Gold rank into 2-star Black Gold rank. The rising strength of the Fanged Panda was even more frightening as it suddenly entered 5-star Black Gold rank, and close to Legend rank.

The Fanged Panda has, at this point, swallowed hundreds of Black Gold rank demon spirits.

Nie Li could vaguely feel the Fanged Panda rebelling and was not listening to his orders anymore.

If the demon spirit's strength is far stronger than the Demon Spiritualist, that demon spirit might be able to break away from the body.

If it continues to devour even more demon spirits, there might be a negative side effect. However, Nie Li doesn't wish to stop. A Black Gold rank Fanged Panda is not enough for the coming dangers. Nie Li suddenly recalled the vine that's in the depths of his soul realm.

The vine was linked to the Fanged Panda and the Shadow Devil demon spirit, can he strengthened the link and suppress the Fanged Panda; thereafter, allow the Fanged Panda to store enough energy to break through Legend rank?

After thinking about for a moment, Nie Li immediately began to take action. He poured the absorbed soul force and powers of law that he obtained from outside into the vine and saw the vine frantically absorb both the soul force and powers of law. It grew thicker and thicker, and firmly held the rebelling Fanged Panda.

The Fanged Panda constantly struggled, trying to break free of the restrictions; however, no matter how much it struggled, the Fanged Panda couldn't break free. The vine that was bound to it was too strong.

The Fanged Panda stopped struggling and continued to devour even more demon spirits, waiting for a chance to fight back.

For the time being, Nie Li is able to control the Fanged Panda; however, he has to be very careful in the future. A rebellious demon spirit is very dangerous.

After devouring several tens of thousands of demon spirits, although the Fanged Panda can only absorb a small portion of the energy, this amount of energy was sufficient for it to grow dozens of folds stronger and reached the limit of 5-star Black Gold rank. However, that step into Legend rank isn't an easy task.

Nie Li and the rest continued to cultivate, since this array can hold on for around two months.

While Nie Li and the rest were focused on cultivating, dark clouds suddenly covered the sky above Glory City.

A heavy oppressive feeling shroud the city.

Dozens of experts were standing in the sky and appeared different from normal humans. They have ash black wings on their backs, and ugly features. The one leading them is a Legend rank expert.

"This is the Glory City that that kid, Ye Han, talked about? Sure enough, it's flourishing, much better than our Blackrock City. It's such a good place and yet, there isn't any experts around, heaven is really helping me. Looks like this should be taken by the Wugui Family." the leader, Wu Man, laughed. His chilling laughter sounded throughout the sky.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Several figures flew up, the one leading them was Ye Mo. Their auras weren't any weaker than these experts from the Wugui Family. Especially Ye Mo, he already has the power of law circulating throughout his body.

"Friends from the Wugui Family, if you are acting as a guest in my Glory City, I'll definitely welcome you. If you're trying to cause trouble in our Glory City, then don't blame me for being impolite and not give you guys a chance to return." Ye Mo's voice was like a wave, spreading throughout the sky.

Ye Mo could sense that among the people that came, there was only one Legend rank expert. They are probably here to scout things out. The real army of the Wugui Family should be further away.

Wu Man knitted his brows. According to Ye Han, there are only two Legend rank experts in all of Glory City. One had just stepped into Legend rank not too long ago and the other one was too mysterious and barely showed himself to the public. Even Ye Han didn't see him that much. Therefore, the one before him should be the one, but he has no idea if the old man before him can utilize the power of law.

Wu Man is also a Legend rank pinnacle expert that has touched the edge of the Demigod rank's door. Naturally, he does not fear anyone.

"If you want to invite us as guests, then we'll have to see if you're capable enough to do so. How about you let me give your cultivation a test?" Wu Man cold shouted as he raised his hand, gathering the aura of Darkness. He turned it into a black sword and slashed downwards towards Ye Mo.

Ye Mo's body quickly underwent a transformation. The demon spirit that he merged with is the Heavenly Saint Bird. A pair of golden wings grew from his back and he flew towards Wu Man.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The black sword shattered and a terrifying explosion was made in the sky. A black figure and a gold figure were frantically battling one another and their speeds were getting faster and faster, creating afterimages. Waves of powerful energy was released to the surrounding area so violently shaking as though they're trying to tear open the sky.

This was a contest between two Legend rank pinnacle experts.

Within this contest, there were traces of powers of law standing off against one another. Although this Wu Man hasn't comprehended the power of law and has yet to enter Demigod rank, he has already touched the edge of it. Furthermore, Ye Mo is only a step away from Demigod rank.

Boom!

A powerful explosion sounded out and Wu Man was sent flying with a trace of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Ye Mo only took a few steps back with his chest moving up and down.

"I never imagined that you would be so much stronger than me when we're both Legend rank pinnacle experts." Wu Man said, a little unresigned to the thought as he coldly stared at Ye Mo. "Even so, with only two Legend rank experts, it's not possible to withstand my Wugui Family. My Wugui Family has three Demigod rank and ten Legend rank experts. Once our army arrives, all of Glory City will be leveled to the ground. Now, I'll give you guys one chance. Bow to my Wugui Family, submit Glory City to the control of the Wugui Family and we will spare your lives!"

"Hmph, it won't be easy to destroy my Glory City. Since the Wugui Family wants to come, then come." Ye Mo's expression was cold. His aura was getting stronger than it previous was, like a tide that was oppressing towards Wu Man.

"That being the case, don't blame us for being impolite." A sharp whistle came out from Wu Man's mouth.

From the remote mountain forest, *Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh* countless shadows flew towards the direction of Glory City. These black shadows covered the sky like a cloud of locusts.

Seeing this scene, Ye Mo slightly frowned his brows as he exchanged eye contact with Ye Zong. Ye Zong nodded his head and immediately flew towards the direction of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, preparing to active the array while Ye Mo prepared to summon the Snow Wind Spiritual God at anytime.

Ye Mo did not stop his attacks towards Wu Man. A blizzard covered the sky as it slowly turned ash gray.

"Just you alone and you still dare to challenge my Wugui Family? Your strength is still far from enough." Seeing the Legend rank experts flying towards his direction, Wu Man became more savage. A powerful energy suddenly burst forth from his body as he threw a punch towards Ye Mo.

Lights shot out from Ye Mo's eyes as the power of law surged violently within him. When he was fighting Wu Man earlier, he did not exert his full strength. Since Wu Man was about to get a lot of help, he understood that if he doesn't kill Wu Man now, there won't be a second chance.

Ye Mo coldly growled as countless icicles formed within the blizzard and shot clouds of them towards Wu Man.

Seeing this scene, Wu Man wasn't afraid at all. As a member of the Wugui Family, he is very confident in the strength of his physical body. As a powerful fighting race, how could he be afraid of a human?

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Clouds of icicles bombarded Wu Man's body, exploded and turned into snowflakes.

"Old man, you want to fight me with such a weak attack?" Wu Man's fist headed towards Ye Mo.


	213. Chapter 213

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 213 – Trapped**

An explosion sounded, Wu Man's fist was an inch away from Ye Mo, but he couldn't take a step further. He then saw a transparent shield shrouding Ye Mo.

At this moment, Ye Mo lightly smiled. The ice gathered onto Wu Man's body and instantly bound him.

"Those who violates my Glory City, will be killed!" Ye Mo coldly barked as his fist landed on Wu Man's body. The ice shattered and Wu Man flew away with a mouthful of blood.

Wu Man never thought that Ye Mo would use such a technique. He's simply unable to guard against it and was heavily injured.

After suffering this attack, even if Wu Man doesn't die, he'll be heavily injured. After seeing dozens of Legend rank experts from the Wugui Family charge towards him, Ye Mo did not pursue him. Instead, he retreated without turning his head back to his pursuers.

"Where do you think you're going!" The Legend rank experts from the Wugui Family chased after Ye Mo.

Ye Mo had injured Wu Man, how could they let him leave without any harm?

However, Ye Mo's speed was fast and he had quickly entered into the range of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

When the Wugui Family launched their attack against Glory City, all of the citizens of Glory City either escaped to the underground shelters and retreated into the range of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. The array is like a solid turtle shield that protects everyone within.

The dozens of figures stopped outside of the array's range and did not enter.

"There's something strange about this array, we have to be careful! Ye Han said that this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array could even kill a Legend rank expert!"

"Why should we be afraid of an array? We'll enter it together." Wugui Family's experts discussed. Even if the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array could kill a Legend rank expert, with so many Legend rank experts in their group, there is nothing to be afraid of.

One of the Legend rank experts took the lead and entered into the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

Upon seeing this, the others also entered into the array.

These Legend rank experts from the Wugui Family have a rough idea about Glory City's strength from Ye Han's mouth. So naturally, they would have contempt towards Glory City. Moreover, even Ye Han has no idea about the true power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array!

One after another, the Wugui Family's Legend rank experts charged into the array. In the array's center, Ye Zong coldly barked as he quickly activated the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Tens of thousands of Black Gold rank demon spirits appeared in the air and, instantly, the sky turned dark as an intense fight broke out.

Although these people from the Wugui Family have reached Legend rank, inside the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, they felt a huge restriction placed on them. If it's just some ordinary Black Gold rank demon spirits, they could kill as many as they want. However, these demon spirits all under the control of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. It's an array that perfectly blended their strengths and weaknesses together and, therefore, won't be easy to break.

No matter what these experts from the Wugui Family tried, they weren't able to break the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Although they can rely on all kinds of methods for the moment so that the array can't do anything to them, but they can only dream of escaping.

"Damn it, what a wretched array is this!"

"I already said to be careful and yet you guys still charged in without thinking it through."

The experts from the Wugui Family felt depressed in their hearts. They have been in the Nether Realm since their births and have never seen an array like this before. Although Ye Han mentioned it before, he only said that it has repelled one of the Demon Lord's men from the Dark Guild. They never imagined that this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array could trap so many of them at once.

Meanwhile, the large army from the Wugui Family had charged into Glory City and started a war with the city guards, causing a chaotic fight.

Ye Mo raised his head and saw tens of thousands of Black Gold rank demon spirits surrounding the Legend rank experts of the Wugui Family and was utterly shocked in his heart. Even he has never expected the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array to trap so many Legend rank experts. The power of this far surpassed his imagination.

He heard from Ye Zong that this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array was laid down according to some ancient drawings and that it was Nie Li who could understand these mysterious drawings!

Just in this alone, Nie Li made great contributions to Glory City. If he were to become the son-in-law of the Snow Wind Family, there would absolutely be no problem with it.

While thinking about that bizarre Nie Li, Ye Mo lightly smiled. He did not stay in one place and immediately started killing the ordinary experts, beginning the massacre. Although they are all Black Gold rank experts, how could they block the attack of a Legend rank expert?

Very quickly, the army from the Wugui Family became a mess by Ye Mo alone.

Within the Snow Wind Domain, none of the Wugui Family's ordinary experts will be left alive.

Ye Mo's figure was like a war god that caused the experts of Glory City to burst out in cheers and greatly raised their morale.

Watching this scene, the eyes of the Legend rank experts trapped within the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array turned red from anger.

"If we don't escape this array, our army will be annihilated! How are we going to explain this to the Patriarch?!"

"Damn this hateful array!"

These Legend rank experts charged at the barrier, but weren't able to break through the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Instead, their faces covered with dirt from it.

Luckily Nie Li had laid down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array; otherwise, they would have no idea how to deal with so many Legend rank experts at once. Ye Zong, who is standing in the center of the array, inwardly recalled that Nie Li had once said that even if dozens of Legend rank experts entered this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array,none of them would be able to escape. Ye Zong originally didn't believe him, but after witnessing the might of this array, he couldn't help to sigh incessantly.

If it wasn't for Nie Li, who knows how Glory City might've ended up?

Ye Zong's gaze fell onto the experts within the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Since these fellas have come, they can only dream of leaving. He has to show the Wugui Family pain so that they don't get any more ideas about laying their hands on Glory City!

Under Ye Zong's control, the Black Gold rank demon spirits within the array went berserk and pounced towards the Legend rank experts of the Wugui Family.

In a yard of the City Lord's Mansion.

"Luo Ming, the battle is so intense, are we really not going to take any action?" One of the Legend rank experts from the Jade Seal Family asked.

Luo Ming shook his head and said, "Our Jade Seal Family cannot show our faces. Once we do, we'll bring even more trouble to Glory City. At that time, the Wugui Family will definitely understand that they alone won't be able to take Glory City for themselves. They might even ally themselves with other families to attack Glory City!"

The two other Legend rank experts nodded their heads.

After coming to Glory City, they fell in love with it. This place is even more suitable for humans to live on compared to the Nether Realm! Furthermore, there is so much more cultivating resources. The Jade Seal Family doesn't have to force their way into this city, if they could move into Glory City, the Glory City would probably be gladly accept it. Afterall, they are all from the human race and there are sufficient space here! Therefore, Luo Ming and the other two don't wish to see Glory City taken away by the Wugui Family.

Nie Li, who was currently cultivating in the center of the inscription pattern array, opened his eyes and swept his gaze over the surrounding area. Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest were still immersed in their training and everything happening in the outside world didn't disturb them.

He looked into the distant sky and saw dozens of Legend rank experts from the Wugui Family trapped inside the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. With the might of the array, it'll be extremely tough for those Legend rank experts to break out of it.

This batch of experts from the Wugui Family still couldn't do anything to Glory City. This time, they will probably suffer disastrous loss, and Nie Li and his friends probably don't have to take any action, which means that they can just nicely conceal their strength.

However, there was still a strong sense of urgency in Nie Li's heart. When Glory City annihilates these experts, the Wugui Family will definitely not let this outcome go so easily. Before long, there will be a second batch of experts that will come to Glory City.


	214. Chapter 214

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation**

Only by raising their strength quickly, they will able to have the sufficient capital to face the next crisis.

They are in the crucial point of their cultivation. If they were to stop midway, the effect would dramatically drop.

As Nie Li continued to cultivate, and absorbed even more soul force and powers of law, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword emitted a magnificent light as it quietly suspended in front of him. It seems that the sword was also absorbing the surrounding energies.

When the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword absorbed the soul force and powers of law, it's like a vortex that constantly sucked the energies into it.

Nie Li suddenly felt the surrounding soul force and the powers of law becoming less rich and immediately got the Fanged Panda to absorb more demon spirits.

The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword unleashed some thunderbolts and there seems to be something moving inside those thunderbolts. With a sudden thought, Nie Li diverted his consciousness and scanned the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. His consciousness was attracted to some weird energy and made a profound state.

At this moment, the Legend rank experts from the Wugui Family were trapped in the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, and were unable to get out. Their ordinary experts were being slaughtered by Ye Mo. A Legend rank expert killing some ordinary experts, is like a tiger being placed together with a flock of sheep. With a wave of his hand, five to six Black Gold rank experts were nailed to the ground by the cloud of icicles, not to mention how gruesome it was for the Silver rank and the Gold rank experts.

While watching their men being killed, the Legend rank experts eyes reddened.

One of the Wugui Family's Legend rank experts coldly barked, "Wu Yue, use the Divine Blood Forbidden Technique!"

Wu Yue hesitated for a moment. By executing the Divine Blood Forbidden Technique, he can will be able to bring everyone out of this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array; however, after he executes it, his cultivation will suffer greatly.

"If you don't use it now, we won't make it in time!" the other Legend rank experts all barked.

While Wu Yue was hesitating, Ye Zong, who is in the center of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, had a chilling ray flash across his eyes as both of his hands formed into quick hand signs. The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array instantly underwent drastic changes. All of the Black Gold rank demon spirits energies gathered together and made a huge mountain that was pressing in from above.

As the majestic power dropped down on them, one of the Legend rank experts that was closest to it, tried to use his own strength to withstand it by raising his fist and swung it towards the mountain.

Boom!

An unparalleled power slammed into the body of the Legend rank expert and was overwhelming it.

"How is this happening? Ah…" The Legend rank expert issued a mournful miserable shriek as his body exploded.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Instantly, another three Legend rank bodies exploded.

The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array was so powerful that it could even kill Legend rank experts without any difficulty.

A total of eleven Legend rank experts charged into this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array without even understanding what this array is and three of them were killed by it, only eight left.

Seeing this scene, Wu Yue's eyes turned red. He understood that if he doesn't execute the Divine Blood Forbidden Technique, then they will all be buried here.

As he chanted the incantation, the pores on his body, legs, arms and dozens of other places leaked out blood that turned into a bloody mist that shrouded his body. His figure suddenly expanded and looked like a devil made from blood.

Roar!

"Follow me!" Wu Yue furiously roared as he turned into a streak of light, charging out of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

The remaining seven Legend rank experts followed behind him.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The moment the Black Gold rank demon spirits from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array touched the bloody mist around Wu Yue's body, they exploded and turned into ashes.

Wu Yue frantically charged forward with no intention of stopping.

Seeing this scene, Ye Zong frowned his brows as his hands formed into a seal and slowly pushed them outwards.

Within the array, a huge hand formed out of thin air and headed towards Wu Yue.

Seeing the hand, Wu Yue did not dodge. Instead, he raised the sword in his hand and headed towards the huge hand.

Boom!

The sword in Wu Yue's hand was instantly destroyed, but he managed to penetrate the huge hand, making a hole, as he charged out of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. The seven experts followed behind Wu Yue and exited the array.

'Never imagined that he would actually be able to escape!' Ye Zong was depressed in his heart. He still wasn't that proficient with the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, which is why Wu Yue managed to escape. Furthermore, that forbidden technique that Wu Yue executed is very powerful, he managed to reach a Demigod rank's strength in that instant, which caused the array to be unable to stop him in that moment.

However, after charging out of the array, Wu Yue spat out a mouthful of blood as his body quickly shrank back to its original size. In order to charge out, he had to execute a forbidden technique of the Wugui Family, which caused his cultivation to suffer for a lifetime. Furthermore, the confrontation with the array gave him heavy injuries, which he might not be able to recover from for the next few years.

One of the seven Legend rank experts came out and carried Wu Yue.

The leader of the group turned his head back and looked at Ye Zong, who was in the center of the array, and said in a voice overflowing with rage, "Today, we of the Wugui Family have been tricked by your Glory City. We will definitely get you back from this matter in the future! This damned array can protect you guys for this moment, but not for a lifetime! The next time I come, I will kill you all and bury you with my dead brothers!"

Ye Zong coldly stared at the Wugui Family's experts in the sky and snorted, "This time, it's only a small lesson for you guys. If you dare to come again, I'll make sure all of you die here! If you want to swallow my Glory City up, that will have to depend on whether or not you're capable enough to do so!"

The Wugui Family's Legend rank experts carried the wounded as they covered the rest and retreated.

Never chase a cornered enemy. Afterall, they still have seven Legend rank experts remaining. Even if Ye Mo, Ye Zong and the rest chased after them, it's impossible to make them to stay!

The Wugui Family's army retreated like tidal wave. This first confrontation did not last very long and the Wugui Family has suffered a great loss. However, some of Glory City's trump cards have also been exposed. The array probably won't be that effective anymore.

While watching the Wugui Family's experts leaving, an even stronger anxiety rose within Ye Zong's heart. This time, the Wugui Family only sent one force to scout the place. They thought that this amount of Legend rank experts would be be enough to take down Glory City. However, they didn't have anything to use to guard against the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array and, therefore, fell into the trap. The second round of the Wugui Family's attack probably won't be that easy anymore.

However, the good news is that they made the first batch retreat. The second batch from the Wugui Family won't come for another two months. Glory City will at least have enough time to make preparations for them.

After obtaining some information from Ye Mo, within the fifteen cities of the Nether Realm, only the Wugui Family and the Dark Guild are aware of Glory City's existence. These two forces treat Glory City as if it's their property and aren't willing to share it with others. This is why the location of Glory City hasn't been leaked out.

If it was leaked out, even more forces from the fifteen cities of the Nether Realm would come and, at that time, Glory City will be in even more danger.

For now, they have managed to deal with the Wugui Family. The future matters could be left to the future to deal with.

Nie Li's consciousness entered the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword and was experiencing some profound notions. After seeing the concentrated lightning filling the endless void, there seems to be something vaguely mysterious concealed within the lightning. His conscious tried to penetrate through the lightning. Suddenly, a explosion sounded and lightning landed on Nie Li's consciousness.

While being struck by that lightning, Nie Li felt pain course throughout his entire body as though he was going to explode.

This is the kind of pain could be felt deep within his soul.

Nie Li tried to withdraw his consciousness but realised that it was completely surrounded by lightning.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The intensive lightning continued to strike Nie Li's consciousness as though it's trying to shatter his soul.

Tssss!

The pain caused Nie Li to painfully inhale a breath of cold air. Nie Li tried to forcefully pull back his conscious; however, that attractive force forcefully latched onto his conscious.

The power in the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword doesn't seem to be coming from this world.

When he got struck by the lightning, he vaguely felt that these lightning strikes were coursing through his consciousness and into his soul realm. Originally, these lightning strikes were preparing to destroy his soul realm, but were suddenly attracted to the vine in his soul realm. They streaked through his soul realm and disappeared.

Although he forcefully endured the pain, he still felt miraculous changes. He tried to lure the lightning to the vine in his soul realm.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Duan Jian and the other seven inside the inscription pattern array felt a bizarre energy penetrating their soul realms. They could vaguely see the rattling lightning energy. It seems to be trying to tear their soul realms to shreds.

This is the energy released by the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Even if it's just a trace of it, it was enough to affect Ye Ziyun and the rest.

They immediately condensed their soul force, summoned their demon spirits and started to fight it.

As the inscription pattern array revolved even faster, the luster unleashed from it were dazzling to the eyes. The inscription patterns on the array underwent drastic changes and strange lines appeared around it.

Goddess Yu Yan, who was floating in the air, saw this scene and was utterly astonished. She has never seen an inscription pattern array that could transform on its own and turn into an even more profound array. Furthermore, the aura unleashed from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword caused even her to feel fear.

The purity of this energy has far surpassed the power of law!

After seeing that special huge sword, Yu Yan suddenly remembered something and was shocked, "Isn't this sword the Thunder Spiritual God's sword? It's said that even the Thunder Spiritual God couldn't completely control this sword. Thereafter, when the Thunder Spiritual God's Divine Spark shattered, this sword couldn't be found anywhere. I never imagined that this sword was in Nie Li's possession."

This mysterious Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is something so profound that even the Thunder Spiritual God of that time couldn't understand it! It's said that this sword was forged from a meteor, and isn't something that belongs to this world.

After seeing the new mysterious inscription pattern array shrouding Nie Li and the other ten, the doubts in Yu Yan's heart grew even more. She doesn't know if she should pull Nie Li and the others out. Just what will this inscription pattern array bring to Nie Li?

The entire inscription pattern array was bursting out with dazzling lustrous light as it shot into a sky, like a huge divine pillar.

Nie Li knitted his brows as he felt the lightning in his soul realm become similar to a spider web that was starting to spread throughout his soul realm. As he tried to see where the lightning was spreading to, Nie Li realised that a figure suddenly appeared within his soul realm. The figure was Ye Ziyun and she is quietly sitting as though she had been enveloped by the lightning's power.

This sudden scene caused Nie Li to be stunned for a moment. Why did Ye Ziyun appear in his soul realm when it was reaching its limit?


	215. Chapter 215

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 215 – Soul Array**

Suddenly, Nie Li saw a second figure appear, it was Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er was also quietly sitting there. It was as though her soul realm had been connected to Nie Li's.

Thereafter, Du Ze, Lu Piao and Duan Jian appeared. A moment later, Nie Li sensed that his soul realm became closely linked to all ten of them. Nie Li felt like he can utilize the soul force in their soul realms at anytime and that he can also distribute his soul force to any of them.

This mysterious and odd situation caused even Nie Li to be shocked. In his previous live, Nie Li never saw such a treasure before.

This Thunder God's Meteorite Sword has such mysterious uses to it and is able to connect to other people's soul realms?

While Nie Li was feeling the miraculous changes in his soul realm, the others also felt some changes.

Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest all realised that their soul realms were covered by nets of vessels. They could feel their soul realms channeling into an enormous soul realm and the amount of soul force they can utilizer instantly increased by dozens of folds, making them shocked with extreme disbelief.

They carefully stared at their soul realms and noticed that the vessels in their soul realms seemed to have formed some kind of mysterious inscription pattern.

Nie Li sensed everyone's soul realms, the inscription pattern in everyone's soul realms is different from each other, like a unknown array. After looking them over, he understood a little of it. This mysterious inscription pattern array connects all eleven of their soul realms together.

Resonance was happening in their soul realms, creating an extremely miraculous effect.

As long as they are not separated between dimensions, they will be able to sense each other's existences, even if they are far away. If someone is in danger, they will all immediately sense it. If they are in the same realm and someone's soul realm grows stronger, then through the resonance between the soul realms, everyone connected will also benefit from the growth and their soul force will also reach a higher level.

The eleven of them formed a network. As long as the eleven of them aren't far from one another, once a battle breaks out, any of them will be able to utilize the power from their soul realms dozens of folds more compared to their original power. Of course, the exhaustion in their soul force will also be dozens of folds more compared to the original amount.

He never imagined that the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword would have such an ability.

Although the eleven of them for a network, the core is Nie Li. Since he is the core of this mysterious Soul Array, once he dies, the entire Soul Array will collapse. Also, Nie Li can remove the connection with anyone, can transfer anyone's energy anywhere he wished and whenever anyone intends to utilize the energy, it has to be through him.

This is indeed a shockingly secret technique!

He was utterly astonished in his heart. The person that created this secret technique must be a very powerful existence and his comprehension towards soul realms much have reached the pinnacle level.

It's a pity that once the Soul Array is formed, unless it is utterly destroyed, it's impossible to add anyone else to it.

Suddenly, Nie Li felt the power of law that dwells in his body slowly change everyone else's soul force. The power of law was like a seed, and was planted in everyone's soul realms. As time passes by, the power of law in Nie Li's body will slowly affect their soul realms and quickly carry them into the Black Gold rank realm.

The moment one of cultivation becomes strengthened, the others will have their strength greatly increased. This cultivation speed has probably reached an unimaginable degree.

Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest all opened their eyes.

"Nie Li, did you feel that? All of our soul realms have undergone a change," Ye Ziyun asked Nie Li, being very puzzled in her heart.

Aside from Nie Li, the rest still weren't clear on what was happening to their soul realms.

"It's nothing." Nie Li smiled, "Our soul realms have formed a Soul Array."

He then explained the uses of the Soul Realm to the rest.

Everyone else was stunned. They never thought that such a mysterious situation would happen. They can utilize the soul force in another person's soul realm? Isn't this too magical?

"This is pretty good." Du Ze said, after being silent for a moment, "At least when a battle occurs, our strength will be much stronger than before."

"However, the exhaustion of soul force is also great. When a battle occurs, it's best to refrain from executing soul force exhausting battle techniques." said Nie Li after thinking awhile. It's best to refrain from using techniques like the Yin-Yang Blast. As for Gravity Field and Thunder Strike, there isn't any problem in using them.

"Haha, we don't have to worry about being left too far behind from your cultivation." The most excited one was Lu Piao. This lazy bump's first thought is that he doesn't have to invest too much hard work and his cultivation will still be able to grow strong.

"With your cultivation technique, even if you don't train much, your cultivation will rise quickly. However, if you're too lazy and pull everyone down, then I will have no choice but to remove you from the Soul Array." Nie Li said as he sighed and shook his head.

"Don't! Nie Li, you don't have any brotherhood code." Lu Piao said with a face full of bitterness.

"That will have to depend on yourself." Nie Li shrugged.

Lu Piao became deflated like a balloon. Looking at him, everyone else couldn't help laughing.

"While we were training, the Wugui Family launched their attack on our Glory City. Fortunately, the number of experts that they sent over wasn't much. We have to cultivate quickly. It's best if everyone could step into Black Gold rank and then charge against Legend rank!" Nie Li said, after pondering awhile. There are still many demon spirits that have yet to be absorbed, so they can continue to cultivate.

After reaching Black Gold rank, the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique won't be as effective as it used to be, unless they are able to get themselves some Legend rank demon spirits! However, are Legend rank demon spirits that easy to find?

For now, they will have to stop at Black Gold rank and think of another way to raise their cultivation in the future.

After hearing Nie Li's words, everyone couldn't help being excited in their hearts. Before knowing Nie Li, they never thought that the speed of their cultivation would be so quickly to that point that they are actually going to start charging at Legend rank. One must know that it's only been how long since they started their cultivation?

Just what kind of domain will Nie Li bring them into? They couldn't even imagine that!

In the mountain forest thousands of miles away from Glory City, Ye Han stood quietly in the dried up forest.

He remained behind and did not participate in the battle. Afterall, his cultivation is only Gold rank; furthermore, he has an important identity as an inscriptionist. Naturally, he doesn't have to participate in the battle. In his view, with so many experts from the Wugui Family making this trip, they would be more than sufficient to destroy Glory City.

He only made one request of the Wugui Family and that was to leave Ye Ziyun to him.

"Foster father, this is what you've force me to do." A trace of sinister light flashed across Ye Han's eyes, "I originally just wanted to be the City Lord of Glory City. Since you forced me to this point, I will have Ziyun, even if it means the destruction of Glory City."

Ye Han imagined the scene of Glory City's destruction in his head and a trace of frantic joy flashed across his face. Since his dream to become the City Lord was utterly destroyed, and his betrayal to Glory City, Ye Han gained the urge to destroy everything.

At this moment, someone was unexpectedly coming to his direction.

It was the Wugui Family. What made Ye Han feel a little unexpected was that the army was in a mess. Even the Legend rank experts were supporting one another, appearing to be in a miserable state.

Ye Han immediately went up and asked, "What's wrong? Why have you guys returned? What of Glory City?"

Wu Yue, who was heavily injured, glanced at Ye Han ferociously as he lifted his collar and said in fury, "We lost. Brat, have you lied to us? Didn't you say that there was nothing much about that damned array and its only able of trapping one or two Legend ranks at best? Damned, all of us were trapped in it and we almost couldn't escape it!"

"That array trapped all of you? How is that possible?" Ye Han's eyes widened. Even he didn't know the true strength of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. He only knows that there are ten thousand Black Gold rank demon spirits in the array. Since it's only ten thousand Black Gold rank demon spirits, wouldn't two or three Legend rank experts be more than enough to kill them?

He never imagined that this Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array would be so powerful!

"Wu Yue, let him go. If this kid had plotted something against us, he wouldn't have given us the location of Glory City." Wu Ming said as he pulled Wu Yue. Afterall, Ye Han is still a Primary Inscriptionist, he still has some use to them.

"Hmph." Wu Yue coldly snorted as he shook Ye Han off.

"Although that Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is powerful, it is not able to withstand the power of law from a Demigod rank expert. It seems that we have to invite a Demigod rank ancestor 1 to take action." Wu Ming said as a ray of chilling light flashed across his eyes. They didn't leave empty-handed this time, they saw how much Glory City was flourishing and how wealthy it was. No matter what, they have to claim this place. Once they claim it, their forces will definitely expand to several times larger!

Ye Han took a glance at the direction of Glory City and a viciousness was revealed in his eyes. He never thought that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array would be so powerful that it's able to trap so many Legend rank experts.

He remembered Ye Zong had once said that this array was laid down by Nie Li.

"So the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array is actually so powerful!" Ye Han clenched his fists so tightly that the veins on his arms popped out. With Ye Zong's impartial character and the powerful array Nie Li laid down, even if Ye Zong was forced to let go of his City Lord's seat, he would probably agree to it. No wonder why on that day at the banquet, Nie Li wasn't even a little frightened.

If it wasn't for Nie Li, everything would have gone smoothly! Everything he had was snatched away by Nie Li.

The Wugui Family's army quickly entered into the mountains.

City Lord's Mansion, Main Hall.

"All of you have reached 5-star Gold rank and are only a step away from Black Gold rank? Nie Li has already reached Black Gold rank?" When Ye Zong got the news from Ye Ziyun, he was utterly shocked. He never thought that Nie Li and his bunch's cultivation would rise so quickly.

Gold rank is already considered a super genius with extraordinary talent. In ordinary cases, they would at least have to remain in it for three years or more.

However, how long has it been for Nie Li and the rest?

Nie Li and the rest's cultivation speed can be rated as monstrous. Just how long has it been before Nie Li reached Black Gold rank? The others are also not far behind? He thought of how tough his cultivation path was, about the decades he spent before he reached Black Gold rank. When he looked at Nie Li and his bunch's progress, Ye Zong couldn't help smiling bitterly.

He was once called the number one genius of Glory City. After comparing himself to Nie Li and the rest, he can't be considered anything much.

However, Nie Li wasn't concerned with that. In the previous life, Nie Li had also spent decades and with the aid of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book to reach Black Gold rank. In this life, walking the Dao of cultivation again and having powerful cultivation technique, this speed isn't much.


	216. Chapter 216

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 216 – Mysterious Egg**

With the Wugui Family gone, Glory City was able to recover its serene state for now.

However, no one dares to be too relax because they have no idea when the Wugui Family will come again. The attack of the Wugui Family caused the citizens of Glory City to be at a loss of what to do. They just became aware that there is a path that connects to an underground world in the depth of the St. Ancestral Mountain with many families and that these families have Demigod rank experts.

The Wugui Family is just one of the many forces. In the future, Glory City will face an even more troublesome situation.

However, they have undergone the many baptisms of demon beast horde attacks. This just simply means that they have more enemies to deal with. With the tumor known as the Sacred Family removed, the remaining families can be considered working together as one.

One day, a long parade of people were slowly walking on the roads of Glory City. This parade amounted to several hundreds with fifty to sixty who have extraordinary strength. These people were carrying various chests that were fully packed.

These people were wearing bright coloured clothes that looked celebrative.

As this parade slowly walked, it attracted the attention and discussion of countless people.

"Who are they?"

"You don't even know that? They are from the Heavenly Marks Family! They're preparing to head to the City Lord's Mansion and send the betrothal gifts!"

"Betrothal gifts?"

"Yeah, Nie Li from the Heavenly Marks Family and the City Lord's daughter, Ye Ziyun are getting engaged."

"So that's the case. I know of that Nie Li, heard that the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array that protected Glory City this time was laid down by him. They are truly an ideal couple!"

By right, the Heavenly Marks Family shouldn't have any qualifications to be related by marriage with the Snow Wind Family. However, Nie Li's extraordinary talent made him rise like a comet. Therefore, no one in Glory City felt that this marriage was inappropriate. They even felt excited. Now that Nie Li is the number one genius of Glory City, he's the hope of the entire city!

"Have you heard? The Heavenly Marks Family is really rich! Three days before sending the betrothal gifts, the Heavenly Marks Family spent a countless fortune to purchase all kinds of treasures and demon spirits as betrothal gifts! The few auction houses in Glory City were basically cleared out by them!"

"Is the City Lord's Mansion even lacking in anything?"

"They aren't lacking; however, since the Heavenly Marks Family is able to purchase so many gifts, it's proven their financial resources!"

The parade continued down their path.

When the various families' younger generation saw such a spectacular scene, they couldn't help being filled with envy, jealousy and hate. Ye Ziyun is the goddess of their hearts and they were filled with adoration for her. However, they also understand that they don't have a chance with her. In the past, they didn't dare to compete against the Sacred Family. Now that Sacred Family is destroyed, they thought they finally got a slight chance, however, that was immediately taken away by Nie Li.

Nie Li is someone that has saved the Glory City! How can they compete with him? They can only watch as the goddess of their hearts is snatched away.

While watching the Heavenly Marks Family's parade walking by, one of the nobility's young men stood up and said in a depressed state, "Don't come looking for me. I don't have the mood to eat out anymore."

"Me too, don't look for me!"

Several young men stood up, one after another, until there were only two people left who were depressingly drinking wine.

"Only one goddess has been taken, there's still Xiao Ning'er!'

"If it's the Winged Dragon Family, then it's not that high to reach!"

"Damn you, haven't you seen the past few banquets where Xiao Ning'er stood behind Nie Li? It's said that before the Sacred Family was destroyed, Nie Li had bashed Shen Fei up because of Xiao Ning'er."

"Damn, snatching Ye Ziyun was bad enough, now he's even snatched Xiao Ning'er away! I'm going all out on him!"

Voices of grief howled throughout the city; however, after thinking about Nie Li's identity again, they can only hang their heads down in depression and forget fighting him.

At this moment, the Winged Dragon Family.

Xiao Xue hurriedly ran into Ning'er's room and saw her sitting on her bed, cultivating. After her soul realm came in contact with the powers of law, her soul realm had undergone changes and she already stepped into Black Gold rank. She's currently consolidating her cultivation.

"Ning'er, you still have the heart to cultivate?" asked Xiao Xue, perturbed by the scene.

"What's wrong?" asked Xiao Ning'er, opening her eyes filled with confusion.

In this small period of time, they have already become best friends.

"It's said that the Heavenly Marks Family have gone to the City Lord's Mansion to send their betrothal gifts. Nie Li and Ye Ziyun are getting engaged!" Xiao Xue said a little emotionally. She knows that Xiao Ning'er is in love with Nie Li.

"But, even if I know about it, what can I do?" A trace of sadness flashed across Xiao Ning'er's eyes.

"Ning'er, you can't give up like this!" Xiao Xue said in an urgent voice, "It's not that you can't fight Ziyun. It's only that Ziyun's family that's better than yours. You don't have to be discouraged, take these!" Xiao Xue took out a medicine bag and passed it to Xiao Ning'er.

"What is this?" Xiao Ning'er asked in doubt.

"This bag holds medicine called the Enchanting Passion Powder. Since Ye Ziyun is snatching your man away, you must force yourself upon Nie Li before anything else can be said! At that time, when the rice is cooked, how is Ye Ziyun going to fight for him with you?" Xiao Xue snorted and said, "We have no idea when Glory City will be destroyed. Don't care about a simpleton's view. To be together with the one you love, even for a second or a minute longer is enough!"

Hearing Xiao Xue's words, Xiao Ning'er cried out in shock with both of her cheeks scarlet red. She quickly threw the medicine bag that Xiao Xue gave her on the floor. Just what is Xiao Xue thinking? How can she do something so shameful? Thinking about the matter between Xiao Xue and Lu Piao, this really is Xiao Xue's style of handling matters. However, how can she do something so shameful?

Xiao Xue shrugged, "I can only help you come up with some ideas, how you're going to do it will depend on you. Since you love Nie Li so much, when Nie Li and Ye Ziyun are married, won't you be all alone?"

Xiao Ning'er raised her head and looked at Xiao Xue as both of her eyes flashed with tears.

Looking at Ning'er, Xiao Xue's heart had instantly softened. She quickly patted her on her back in a comforting way and said, "Okay, okay. Ning'er, stop crying."

Xiao Ning'er sighed in her heart as she looked at the medicine bag thrown onto the ground by her. Her cheeks couldn't help feeling heated. Her heart was like a rabbit that had been frantically hopping.

The City Lord's Mansion, Ye Ziyun's courtyard.

Ye Ziyun was sitting cross-legged; however, she wasn't into her training. At this moment, her heart couldn't help feeling panicky. She never thought that she would be engaged to Nie Li. In this matter, her grandfather, father and the rest of the Snow Wind Family's elders have agreed to it and even she couldn't do a thing to change it.

In the past, no matter what decision was made, there would be at least one opposing voice; however, in this marriage matter, the opinion of the entire Snow Wind Family was unanimous.

In the future, how should she face Nie Li with her identity as his fiancée?

She still wasn't prepared to accept this entirely new identity in her heart. Thinking about the fact that she's engaged with Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's heart wasn't able to calm down anymore and she has no idea how to face him.

In the yard, Nie Li is already aware that Nie Hai and Nie En went to meet with Ye Mo and Ye Zong. In this kind of matter, there shouldn't be a need of his and Ziyun's presence. Ye Ziyun has locked herself in her room for a long time now and Nie Li can understand her thoughts. Thinking about their happy moment in his previous life, he couldn't help smiling.

He is currently cultivating, trying his best to become stronger and gain even more strength so that he can protect everything.

Suddenly, he recalled something and searched for a while, until he found the mysterious egg that he got from the treasury of City Lord's Mansion.

Nie Li still has no idea what kind of creature is in this demon beast egg. However, ever since he injected a portion of his soul force inside it, he obtained some sort of connection with it.

Yu Yan, who was floating above Nie Li, had her eyes on the egg. She had a shocked expression on her face and couldn't shift her eyes away from it.

"Nie Li, what kind of demon beast egg is this?" Yu Yan asked. She could vaguely sense a very mysterious and powerful aura emanating from it.

"I have no idea either." Nie Li said as she shook his head. He searched his brain, but couldn't find anything matching the description of this egg.

Yu Yan slightly frowned her brows. She has no idea where Nie Li got this strange egg from, but she felt a little uneasy about it. It's as though if this egg hatched, there would be some kind of terrifying creature coming from it.

"Nie Li, what are you preparing to do about it?" Yu Yan asked.

"Hatch it, of course." Nie Li lightly smiled.

"I advise you not to do something so dangerous," Yu Yan said as she nodded her head.

"Why?" Nie Li lightly smiled. Yu Yan is still a little too careful. Nie Li has never seen any living creature that would start killing someone the moment it's hatched. If it's some dangerous creature, then at most he'll kill it right after it hatches.

Also, there are many Legend rank experts here, how can they not kill a creature that has been freshly hatched?

Furthermore, Nie Li could sense that he had generated some sort of connection with the egg. Who knows, maybe this egg contains some powerful demon beast.

Since Nie Li is determined to hatch it, Yu Yan shook her head. Sometimes it's impossible to obstruct the curiosity of a human's heart.

"How are you going to hatch it?" Yu Yan asked, looking at Nie Li.

Nie Li pondered for a moment and suddenly got an idea. In the past, he had injected his soul force into it; this time, he can try injecting the power of law into it!

Thinking about it here, Nie Li utilized the power of law and sent it towards the mysterious egg. When the power of law entered, the egg suddenly burst forth with a dazzling lustrous light. The inside formed a vortex and sucked Nie Li's power of law in.

"I'll take a look at how much you can absorb!" Nie Li mobilized the surrounding power of law and injected all of it into the egg.

The vortex inside constantly absorbed this power of law and Nie Li could sense that strange changes were occurring on the egg. There seems to be a force of energy trying to break the shell and come out as cracks filled the surface of the egg.


	217. Chapter 217

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader's Position**

Although it's filled with cracks, the egg still hasn't hatched. That bizarre vortex in the egg was constantly absorbing the powers of law and didn't show any signs of stopping.

Nie Li felt the surrounding powers of law sucked dry, but it's still insufficient. Afterwards, it started to absorb the power of law in his body. Sensing this, Nie Li immediately pulled back his power of law.

"This fella is a real glutton!" Nie Li said in depression. Even after absorbing so many powers of law, it still hasn't hatched.

"Your powers of law aren't enough to hatch it." Yu Yan said while shaking her head. An unhatched egg was actually able to absorb so much power of law, but it was still insufficient. This egg is truly no small matter.

Although this egg hasn't hatched yet, Nie Li could vaguely sense a heart thumping within. When the powers of law were being injected into the egg, the heartbeat of the creature had become stronger and stronger. Furthermore, it seems to have generated an even closer connection with Nie Li.

It seems that he has to take this slowly. It's not an easy task to hatch this egg in one go.

Even if Yu Yan provides the sufficient powers of law, he made up his mind to hatch it himself. Afterall, his own powers of law can help him establish a connection with the egg.

While Nie Li was studying the pattern on the egg, Ye Yan flew over and landed on Nie Li's shoulders.

"Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, where have you been? I haven't seen you for so long." Nie Li said as he looked at Ye Yan, "In the time that you've been gone, Glory City was nearly destroyed!"

"I was watching from afar when the Wugui Family attacked Glory City. That Wugui Family's bunch is still unable to do a thing to Glory City. In this short period of time, I went to the Nether Realm, strolled around and found some good news. Nie Li, do you want to know what it is?" Ye Yan purposely asked.

"What news?" Nie Li asked.

"Tell us, quickly. No one is as idle as you." Yu Yan said while frowning her brows a little.

"Little miss, you must have patients when hearing other people speak. In any case, I have lived for thousands of years, you have to respect you elders, don't you know that?" Ye Yan said. He glanced at Yu Yan and saw that her body was a little small and has no idea what went wrong with her. It's okay if Nie Li doesn't give him any respect, but even a young lady isn't giving him much respect and that is what he can't endure, "Nie Li, where did you kidnap this lady from?"

Hearing Ye Yan's words, Nie Li's face turned strange. When he saw Yu Yan's current facial expression, it wasn't too good. He quickly said, "Ancestral Founder Ye Yan, I forgot to introduce you. This is Goddess Yu Yan, because her Divine Spark had shattered and her physical body was destroyed, her restored divine body is this small and is currently at a Legend rank's cultivation. When she's at her pinnacle, she's a Spiritual God whose existence was far above Legend rank! Furthermore, I've forgot to mention something. She's someone that has lived for tens of thousands of years…"

"Cough, cough" Ye Yan immediately coughed awkwardly and stared at Nie Li, "Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

A thousand years to someone that has lived for tens of thousands of years makes him no different than an infant. He actually called her 'little miss,' which made him feel awkward. He has no idea how Nie Li was able to accomplish kidnapping a Spiritual God.

As for Spiritual Gods, Ye Yan doesn't have much knowledge about them. Except that they have only appeared in legends and fairy tales. No one knows if they're real or fake. However, he does know that Glory City has a piece of a shattered Divine Spark and that it is a very powerful treasure.

"Quickly, speak!" Yu Yan demanded as she waved her hand. Ye Yan doesn't have any interest in arguing on who's the elder one here.

Ye Yan's face turned stern and said with seriousness, "The Master of the Nether Realm is preparing to recruit a disciple. Becoming his disciple would also have the chance of becoming the owner of the Nether Realm, and obtain his inheritance. Various families' Demigod rank experts are making trips to participate in it, including the three Demigod rank experts of the Wugui Family. Therefore, for approximately half a year, the Wugui Family shouldn't be attacking Glory City anymore. After all, compared to Glory City, the temptation of obtaining the Master of the Nether Realm's inheritance is even larger!"

"Master of the Nether Realm's inheritance?" Nie Li lightly knitted his brows and pondered awhile before saying, "How does one become the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm?"

"From what I've heard, one has to step on the highest level of the Nine-Layered Deathlands in order to meet the Master of the Nether Realm." Ye Yan said, "It's said in the entire Nether Realm, those above Black Gold rank are all making their trips towards the Nine-Layered Deathlands, including people like the Demon Lord of the Dark Guild and Long Sha!"

Even the Demon Lord of the Dark Guild is heading for the Nine-Layered Deathlands? This proves how important they see the position.

"Since the minimum requirement is Black Gold rank, then we can also give it a try." Nie Li said after pondering awhile.

Ye Yan looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li brat, are you really going?"

"Isn't this the purpose of you telling me this news?" Nie Li rolled his eyes towards Ye Yan. He pondered awhile. No matter what kind of expert the Nether Realm's Master is, taking a look is always correct.

Being seen through by Nie Li, Ye Yan can only awkwardly smile and said, "Since the Master of the Nether Realm is recruiting a disciple, he won't recruit the one with the strongest strength, but the one with the highest talent. Just this alone, I'm very positive about you! As long as you can become the Master of the Nether Realm's disciple, who will dare to touch Glory City in the future?"

Hearing Ye Yan's words, Nie Li nodded his head as this is indeed a way out!

Yu Yan was immersed in her thoughts for a moment. Although the Master of the Nether Realm is a mysterious Spiritual God, no one knows any information about him. However, one point can be said for certain is that he has once taken action against the Demon Beast race for the human race.

"Nie Li, I'll go to the Nine-Layered Deathlands with you," said Yu Yan.

With Goddess Yu Yan's help, this trip should be a lot safer.

After making the decision to make the trip, Nie Li prepared to choose the people to go on this trip to the Nine-Layered Deathlands with him. The first person he thought of would be Duan Jian. With Duan Jian's physique, even if he encountered any danger, he should have the capability to protect himself. As for the rest, he's not sure if he should bring them along.

Nie Li called Duan Jian over.

"Duan Jian, are you willing to make a trip to the Nine-Layered Deathlands with me?" Nie Li asked as he looked at Duan Jian.

Duan Jian kneeled down on one leg and said, "No matter where master goes, Duan Jian will follow. Except, Duan Jian has a request."

"Get up and speak. What is your request?"

"Before going to the Nine-Layered Deathlands, I hope to personally get the head of Sikong Yi!" Duan Jian's eyes shot out with a terrifyingly chilling ray of light. As long as he takes his vengeance, even if he dies in battle in the future, he won't have any regrets.

Nie Li thought awhile. Although Sikong Yi is a Legend rank expert, with Duan Jian's current strength, it should be sufficient to confront Sikong Yi. Making a trip back and forth to the Abyss Prison Realm wouldn't take that many days, his brows twitched and said, "That being the case, I'll accompany you to the Abyss Prison Realm!"

As for the engagement matter, according to etiquette, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun are not allowed to participate in the arrangement. Therefore, Nie Li has no matters tying his hands.

"Thank you, master!" Duan Jian's eyes flashed with gratefulness. He has waited for this day for too long. From the moment his parents were killed, he has always been thinking about taking vengeance.

Abyss Prison Realm.

After the Silver Winged Family became ruined by Nie Li and the rest, for a long amount of time, the Silver Winged Family was in a predicament, they were being oppressed by the other families. Originally, when the other families in the Abyss Prison Realm thought that the Silver Winged Family wouldn't be able to climb back up, they never expected Sikong Yi's cultivation to suddenly grow.

Furthermore, Sikong Yi sent the various patriarchs a letter to host an Alliance Meeting to choose a new Alliance Leader.

Although they weren't sure of what Sikong Yi was planning, the various patriarchs all came to participate.

The field at the center of the town was filled with members from the various families. The Silver Winged Family's arrangements were Gold rank and Black Gold rank experts wearing standardized armour with cold looks in their eyes. Sikong Yi and Sikong Hongyue were like celebrities being surrounded in the center.

Sikong Yi's face was ghastly pale; however, his eyes were flashing with a chilling ray and full of killing intent.

"Father, your wounds…"

Sikong Yi solemnly said, "I have executed the secret technique of our Silver Winged Family. Although my cultivation has gone up, there isn't much of my lifespan left. At most, I will only be able to hold out for a year. Hongyue, father will get the Alliance Leader's position for you and help you subdue those old fellas. I'll force them to eat the Abyss Essence Pill. At least it will ensure our Silver Winged Family's survival for another hundred years. Father can only help you this much, the rest would have to depend on you!"

"Father…" Sikong Hongyue's eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't cry. You are my daughter, how can you cry? I, Sikong Yi, have done as I wished in my lifetime, killing countless lives and have countless vengeful ghosts under my sword. If I enter hell in the future, I will become someone that can kill ghosts and immortals!" Sikong Yi's eyes flashed with a trace of ruthlessness.

"Yes." Sikong Hongyue replied after wiping her eyes dry.

The Divine Flames Family, Ash Wolves Family and various experts from the other various families were all present. The Patriarchs of the various families were all standing proudly.

Of the thirteen families, the families who have Legend rank experts would be the Silver Winged Family, Divine Flames Family and the Ash Wolves Family. As for the other families, like the Black Dragon Family, they only have a 5-star Black Gold rank expert.

The Patriarch of the Divine Flames Family, Li Xiao, coldly said, "Sikong Yi, we all know what you're planning to do by gathering all of us here. But with your Silver Winged Family it's current state, aren't you being too conceited in thinking that you can deal with all of us?"

Li Xiao wore white clothes and stood there calmly like a mountain, giving everyone there a strong sense of pressure. Beside Li Xiao, stood a youth, and that youth is Li Heng. He sold the three knives to Nie Li.

"Li Xiao, Mo Ya, although the two of you are the same as me, Legend rank experts, your two families were never close to mine. In these last few years, the living environment in the Abyss Prison Realm has been getting worse are worse. I feel that we, the thirteen families, should elect a new Alliance Leader and lead everyone out of this Abyss Prison Realm!" Sikong Yi said in a solemn voice.

"What a joke. Sikong Yi, perhaps you know the way out?" Mo Ya coldly laughed.

"Indeed, I do. As long as all of you elect me as the new Alliance Leader, I will naturally lead all of you out of the Abyss Prison Realm." Sikong Yi swept his eyes and said, "I have found a teleportation array that will take us out of this Abyss Prison Realm. Furthermore, I have found the Stones of Light needed to get it operating!"


	218. Chapter 218

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 218 – Vengeance**

Both Li Xiao and Mo Ya had expressions of contemplation on their faces. Sikong Yi really found the way out?

The other families were also astonished by his words.

"It's not entirely impossible to elect you as the Alliance Leader." Li Xiao said, taking the initiative. As long as they can leave this place, it's the same as electing someone who is the Alliance Leader. Afterall, the living environment here is too harsh. After leaving this Abyss Prison Realm, who would still continue to venerate Sikong Yi as the Alliance Leader?

As though he had seen through Li Xiao and the rest's thoughts, Sikong Yi coldly smiled and said, "As long as you guys eat this, then I will bring all of you out!"

Seeing the black pill in Sikong Yi's hand, Li Xiao and the rest's facial expressions changed. They naturally know what that black coloured elixir is.

"You joke. Based on some groundless teleportation array, you want us to consume the Abyss Essence Pill made by your Silver Winged Family?" Mo Ya sneered as he looked at Sikong Yi and said, "You're too naive!"

"Today, either you die, or you consume this Abyss Essence Pill. All of you have no other choice!" Sikong Yi coldly snorted as a powerful aura burst forth from his body. The silver wings on his back burst open with a wingspan of five to six meters.

The aura exploding from Sikong Yi caused the surrounding people to be pushed back.

Mo Ya and Li Xiao took a glance at each other. Sikong Yi's strength was raised even faster than before. Although they have confronted each other at normal times, in this situation, they have no choice but to join hands.

Sikong Yi let out a solemn bark as he pounced like a fierce tiger towards Mo Ya and Li Xiao.

Both Mo Ya and Li Xiao leaped and the three Legend rank experts battled.

The other Patriarchs from the various families couldn't help looking at each other. Did Sikong Yi eat the wrong medicine? He had suddenly became overbearing. If he really won, then the rest of them won't be able to stop him! They can only quietly watch as the three Legend rank experts battle. Even the shockwave unleashed from their fight was already enough for them to suffer.

The fierce battle continued for several hours. Even with Li Xiao and Mo Ya joining hands, they were gradually realizing they were no match for Sikong Yi.

The sudden rise in Sikong Yi's strength was too frightening. He was completely suppressing both Li Xiao and Mo Ya. The battle of the three Legend rank experts had affected everyone's mental state.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Li Xiao and Mo Ya's sword auras slashed towards Sikong Yi's body, but bounced off it do to his berzerk-like energy.

"Li Xiao, Mo Ya, It's useless. Your sword auras won't be able to do any harm to me. I have already used the secret technique of the bloodline of my Silver Winged Family to awaken my true power. It's simply impossible for either of you to be my opponent!" A deep and low roar came from Sikong Yi's throat as his figure turned into an afterimage. His palm instantly landed on Li Xiao and Mo Ya's bodies, making both of them fly away.

Both of them spat out a mouthful of blood as they staggered to their feet. The palm strike that they suffered from shifted their internals, making both of their faces turn ghastly pale. They never imagined that Sikong Yi's strength would reach such a level.

When they saw that Li Xiao and Mo Ya were sent flying, the other Patriarchs from the various families couldn't help their faces from drastically changing.

"Li Xiao , Mo Ya, if you both still refuse to take the Abyss Essence Pill, then don't blame me for being impolite!" Sikong Yi was like a death god, taking slow powerful steps towards Li Xiao and Mo Ya.

Both patriarchs struggled to keep their footing, and were spitting out blood. Their faces were like sheets of golden paper. That palm from Sikong Yi caused them to suffer from great injuries.

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Sikong Yi you, old rogue, you've killed my parents and today, I will claim your head!" A figure flew over from far away.

Hearing this voice that came from far away, Sikong Yi laughed, "I, Sikong Yi, have killed countless people. There are too many who want to claim my life. I'll take a look and see who wants to claim my head today!" Sikong Yi turned his head and when he saw Duan Jian, his pupils violently shrank, "It's you!"

"That's right, It's me, Duan Jian! I have waited for this day for too long!" The muscles in Duan Jian's body violently bulged as he swung the Black Flame Sword, slashing it downwards towards Sikong Yi.

"Puny thing, back then, I wasn't careful and allowed you to escape. Since you actually dared to come back, I will personally kill you this time. You're alone, yet you still wish to avenge for your parents? You're still too tender!" Sikong Yi laughed. Originally if Duan Jian did not come back, he would've kept his life. Since he dared to come back, he's simply seeking death!

Sikong Yi's wings flapped as he charged at Duan Jian.

*Boom!*

Two powerful energies collided and violently dispersed with both of them in the center.

Their energies felt like they wanted to devour everything.

A black and silver energy streaked in the sky like two long dragons with dazzling light unleashed from them.

Seeing this scene, the various Patriarchs faces changed as they immediately backed off.

"Who is this young man? Why haven't I seen him before?"

"I never thought that this young man would have the strength to be on par with Sikong Yi!"

"This young man is called Duan Jian? Furthermore, with those dragon wings on his back, could he be one of the descendents of my Black Dragon Family?" The Patriarch of the Black Dragon Family, Duan Longfei, was watching the young man fighting Sikong Yi. The bloodline of Black Dragon Family, if it's awakened, it's even stronger than the Silver Winged Family's bloodline. However, awakening the Black Dragon Family's bloodline is simply too difficult. In tens of thousands of Black Dragon Family's members, there might not even be one who's awakened. He vaguely recalled, "Could this Duan Jian be the son of Duan Yun from back then?"

About the incident back then, Duan Longfei was aware of it. Except that the power of the Silver Winged Family was too powerful and that the Black Dragon Family can only pretend to know nothing about it. Later on, he heard that Duan Yun was killed.

He never thought that the son of Duan Yun was able to grown so big and his strength reaching a frightening stage, a Legend rank expert! If the Black Dragon Family had such a Legend rank expert, then their power within the thirteen families would be totally different.

While Duan Jian and Sikong Yi were battling, Nie Li, Yu Yan, Luo Ming and the other two Legend rank experts were outside, observing the battle.

When Luo Ming and the other two Legend rank experts followed Nie Li to this Abyss Prison Realm, they were utterly shocked in their hearts. They never thought that there would be such a huge world here. Although the resources is a little lacking compared to Glory City, it's still so much better than the Nether Realm.

Yu Yan looked at Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, doesn't your friend need help?"

Nie Li shook his head and said, "Duan Jian's enmity can only be settled by himself."

"Nie Li, you have to be careful. There's a very powerful aura among these people. Even if it's the current me, I might not be his opponent." Yu Yan said with her brows knitted together for a moment.

Nie Li's sharp perception had also sensed a powerful aura. This aura is very familiar, it's the old man that he met twice before. He slightly frowned. Just who is that old man and what does he want?

However, since he promised to accompany Duan Jian here, he will definitely wait till he had taken his vengeance before leaving.

At this moment, Duan Jian and Sikong Yi's fight had became very intense with berzerk power constantly exploding. Both sides have already exhibited their power to the maximum.

Duan Jian's eyes had turned red. With his dragon bloodline's physique, he wasn't even a little afraid of Sikong Yi's attacks and every time he launched his attacks, he targeted Sikong Yi's vitals. It's as though he's prepared to perish together with him. Although Sikong Yi's cultivation is stronger than Duan Jian's, his attacks weren't able to cause any huge injuries when they landed on his body. Furthermore, Duan Jian is fighting as though he's forsaking his life, making him unable to be careless.

They more they fought, the more shocked Sikong Yi was. He never imagined that Duan Jian's cultivation would actually increase by so much!

How long has it been since he escaped? Duan Jian actually had his strength increased from Gold rank to this current level?

'This child mustn't be left alive. If I don't kill him now and allow him to grow even more, the next time we meet, I will probably not be his opponent anymore!' Sikong Yi thought inwardly in his heart. If it's really impossible, then he can only use that technique.

Duan Jian is filled with hatred for Sikong Yi. Both of his eyes were red like a beast's. The current him had recalled his childhood, when he was carefree without worries and living under his parent's care. Until that day, when these people snatched it all away from him.

From that day onwards, he had been living his life for vengeance!

Countless lashes and endless days and nights of torture caused his nature to become like steel.

The current him was already using the energy within himself to the maximum amount with his soul realm surging with the powers of law. Because Nie Li was observing him on the side, he is able to utilize double the amount of the powers of law, bursting out all the potential in his body. The Black Flame Sword within his hands had already turned into a giant flaming pillar.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The flaming pillar constantly slashed towards Sikong Yi, as though it's trying to split the sky.

He was like an insane fighting demon. Cracks were starting to appearing in Duan Jian's soul realm. However, he couldn't feel it and continued to frantically launch his attacks.

Seeing Duan Jian being on the suppressing side against Sikong Yi, the surrounding people had their eyes wide open. Sikong Yi is a Legend rank expert, probably reaching the pinnacle of Legend rank and yet, he's being forced to fallback little by little by this young man. Just where did this young man come from?

Sikong Hongyue tightly clenched her fists as her heart became filled with regret. She should have killed Duan Jian long ago. She never imagined that he would be able to grow to such a frightening degree in such a short amount of time!

Nie Li, however, was quietly watching with his brows slightly knitted. Duan Jian seems to be too intense, not taking his soul realm into consideration and has already executed his strength to the maximum. However, in order to become an expert, Duan Jian has to remove the demon in his heart. Otherwise, his cultivation will become stagnant in the future and he won't be able to step into the Heavenly Fate Realm.

In Nie Li's heart, Duan Jian has already become his important right hand man and is prepared to nurture Duan Jian into an exceptional expert!


	219. Chapter 219

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 219 – Two wrong don't make a right**

Sikong Yi furiously roared as the energy that covered his body frantically surged and emitted a dazzling silvery cluster. In that cluster, a giant silver winged lightning bird appeared out of thin air with countless lightning bolts surrounding it as it charged towards Duan Jian.

Boom!

A lightning bolt landed on Duan Jian's body and he instantly issued a painful shriek. The lightning bolt had completely ignored his defences and directly impacted his soul realm.

"Kid, you're still to tender to deal with me. Although I have to admit that your cultivating is very strong, it's still too early for you to challenge me! With that said, die!" Sikong Yi gradually disappeared into the lightning bird as the bird cried out into the sky.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Pillars of lightning continuously bombarded Duan Jian's body.

Although his body felt as though it's tearing apart, Duan Jian clenched his teeth, relied on his powerful endurance and ferociously stared at Sikong Yi.

His wings vibrated and he slowly closed the distance between him and Sikong Yi.

"Impossible!" Sikong Yi had both eyes wide in shock. He never thought that Duan Jian would be able to flap his wings under the attack of such dense lightning bolts.

"Old fart, Sikong Yi. Speaking of which, I managed to accomplish this with your help. If it wasn't for you guys torturing me day and night, I wouldn't be able to have such a powerful physical body!" Duan Jian clenched his teeth tightly as he withstood the dense attack. He waved the Black Flame Sword in his hand and slashed it towards Sikong Yi.

Sikong Yi immediately dodged and furiously threw lightning bolts at Duan Jian. The lightning bolts turned into countless blades.

However, Duan Jian did not have any reaction towards these terrifying bolts. Although that horrible pain seems like it's intending to thoroughly tear his soul realm apart, the hatred within his heart allowed him to maintain his consciousness.

Finally he had the chance for vengeance, how can he let it go so easily?

Duan Jian furiously roared towards the sky as black scales suddenly grew on his body and his wings grew bigger, reaching the size of six to seven meters. Black flames shrouded his entire body and his soul realm seems to have also undergone a transformation. An endless power was bursting forth from his entire body.

Under the baptism of those lightning bolts, Duan Jian's soul realm had finally started to change. He had broken through the wall of Black Gold rank and rose from 5-star Black Gold rank to Legend rank. Adding on to the power of law that he obtained from Nie Li, his strength has reached an entirely new stage.

Legend rank!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Sounds of explosion were spread out with Duan Jian at the center.

Sensing the fluctuation of this terrifying power, Sikong Yi's face underwent a drastic change. He never thought that Duan Jian would actually step up at this moment. Before stepping up, he could already feel that he couldn't suppress him. Now that he has stepped up, Sikong Yi was even of an opponent to him!

Sensing the changes in Duan Jian, Nie Li lightly smiled. In the past, Duan Jian was already at 5-star Black Gold rank and would soon break through to Legend rank. He never thought that the lightning bolts from Sikong Yi would allow Duan Jian to break through. The moment Duan Jian reached Legend rank, Nie Li could sense that an even higher level of energy entered his soul realm from Duan Jian's.

Since they have formed the Soul Array, Duan Jian's breakthrough will carry Nie Li and the rest along!

Feeling the power being released from Duan Jian's body is no longer something he can withstand, Sikong Yi immediately dived down, trying to escape.

"Sikong Yi, you old rogue, where do you think you're going?!" Duan Jian furiously roared as a giant Black Dragon figure appeared around his surroundings as he threw a palm down.

The berzerk-like energy used an unparalleled speed and impacted Sikong Yi, mercilessly smashing him to the ground.

Boom!

When a huge crater was created from Sikong Yi's body, his wings broke in half, spitting blood and looking very miserable. He used a secret technique of the Silver Winged Family and raised his strength to the limit. Even so, he still wasn't Duan Jian's opponent. After suffering that frightening attack, his cultivation has been wasted.

"How could I lose to the hands of Duan Jian? A bastard son!" Sikong Yi's heart was filled with indignation and was unable to resign himself to the truth.

Sikong Yi raised his Black Flame Sword and he slashed it down towards Sikong Yi while he furiously roared, "Die!"

"Father!" When Sikong Yi was about to die, Hongyue flew over, waving her huge sword and got between Sikong Yi and Duan Jian.

Boom!

Sikong Hongyue was pushed back and traces of blood leaked from her mouth. However, she continued to shield Sikong Yi as her gaze proudly stared at Duan Jian.

Duan Jian's sword paused for a moment when he saw Sikong Hongyue's unbending expression. He recalled something from when he was a child. He still remembered himself trying to protect his parents as though his life depended on it. However, his weak body couldn't withstand those wolves and tigers of the Silver Winged Family.

In the end, under his wailing, his parents were killed. He witnessed the scene and yet, he couldn't do anything about it.

How similar is the current Sikong Hongyue compared to the him of the past?

"I can let you go, but Sikong Yi, that old rogue, has to die! Get lost, otherwise, I will kill you along with him!" Duan Jian took a step forth and thrust his Black Flame Sword forward.

Pshh!

Black Flame Sword streaked across Sikong Hongyue's neck and fresh blood flowed down. However, Sikong Hongyue continued to coldly stare at him, "Duan Jian, I never imagined that we, father and daughter, would lose to your hands. Kill as you wish. However, if you want to kill my father, you have to pass through me!"

Duan Jian stared into Sikong Hongyue's pupils as his brain became filled with countless memories. His foe is before him and he could undoubtedly get the result with a slash. However, at this moment, he actually stopped.

He dreamt of taking down Sikong Yi's head countless times, but at this time, he hesitated.

When Duan Jian paused, a long lasting sighed sounded, "Two wrongs don't make a right. Sikong Yi's cultivation has already been wasted. Even if you don't kill him, he won't have any standing in the Abyss Prison Realm. Furthermore, his life force has already been drained. He won't be able to live for more than three days. Why don't you let go of the hatred in your heart. If you place your hatred down, only then can you comprehend the Dao of heaven and earth…"

The voice was light and distant and the source couldn't be found.

Nie Li lightly knitted his brows. A person came into his mind, did these words come from that insane old man?

Duan Jian looked over the surrounding area, but couldn't see who the one saying those words. Seeing the miserable Sikong Yi and Sikong Hongyue, the hatred within his heart slowly dissipated. Sikong Yi's cultivation has already been wasted, even if he doesn't take actions himself, the other families won't let him off. Sikong Yi will definitely die, henceforth, his vengeance could be considered fulfilled.

Duan Jian sheathed his Black Flame Sword as he slowly moved towards the direction of Nie Li.

Seeing Duan Jian's actions, Nie Li sighed in his heart. Since Duan Jian was able to let go of the vengeance in his heart, his cultivation will benefit greatly in the future. Thanks to the old man, Duan Jian was able to let go of the baggage in his heart.

Watching the back figure of Duan Jian, Sikong Hongyue stared at him with a blank expression for a long time. Suddenly, she went frantic and screamed at his back figure, "Why didn't you kill us?! Why didn't you kill us?! Are you taking pity on us? We don't need your sympathy!"

Duan Jian turned his head back and took a glance at the father and daughter, Sikong Yi's eyes were filled with emptiness. He coldly said, "The reason I didn't kill the both of you is because that would dirty my hands. I don't want to become someone like you! However, there will definitely be someone that will seek justice from both of you!"

Hearing his words, Sikong Hongyue was stunned for a moment as tears flowed down her face. Could it be that she and her father were wrong for all these years?

This kind of doubt in her heart was even worst than being killed!

Sikong Yi and Sikong Hongyue sat on the ground in a dazed state. At this moment, even those people the Silver Winged Family couldn't help putting some distance between them. They prepared to scatter and ran. Now that Sikong Yi has failed, their endings will definitely be very miserable if they continue to remain on his side.

"Duan Jian, I never thought that you would be able to let go of the emotions in your heart. Well done!" Nie Li patted his shoulders as he lightly smiled.

"Yeah." Duan Jian nodded as teardrops flickered in his eyes. Raising his head, although the sky in the Abyss Prison Realm was ash grey, it's still very wide. Father, mother, I have done it. From today onwards, I will definitely live my life well. Don't worry about me in the underworld.

Not knowing from where, a sigh was heard from a far distance. This voice instantly made everyone's hearts clear up.

Could it be that it's that mysterious old man again? Since that old man was able to provide Duan Jian some tips, he couldn't really be insane. Nie Li couldn't understand what his motives were nor if he was a friend or a foe. Since the other party might be a successor of Emperor Kong Ming, it's best to keep his distance away from him.

Yu Yan slightly frowned. From this sigh, she also sensed danger.

"Nie Li, let's leave quickly!" Yu Yan's voice entered into Nie Li's ears.

"Okay." Nie Li nodded.

Duan Jian raised his head and looked at Nie Li. Since his vengeance has already been fulfilled, from now on, no matter where Nie Li goes, he will follow.

"Since this matter has already come to an end, let's leave!" Nie Li said after thinking for a while.

Suddenly, a well dressed youth walked to Nie Li, it's Li Heng of the Divine Flames Family.

"Young master, do you still remember me?" Li Heng slightly cupped his hands.

"Naturally." Nie Li nodded his head.

"Thanks for your help this time. If young master doesn't despise us, are you willing to make a visit to my Divine Flames Family?" Li Heng said. He could see that Duan Jian is the follower of Nie Li. To be able to subdue such a powerful follower like Duan Jian, Nie Li's identity would naturally be very respectable.

After pondering awhile, Nie Li said, "We still have some matters to take care of and will be leaving now." Nie Li looked at the surrounding families and said, "I'm not from the Abyss Prison Realm. If all of you are interested in leaving the Abyss Prison Realm, then I will send a few people her and discuss the arrangements in a few days time."

With so many families in the Abyss Prison Realm, their strength will naturally be very decent. With such a harsh living environment like the Abyss Prison Realm, they will naturally wish to leave it. If these families are able to move to Glory City, it would greatly strength Glory City's strength. Afterall, there is still two Legend rank experts among these families and many Black Gold rank experts.

As for the mysterious old man, although he isn't sure of the other party's identity, he probably won't take any action against Glory City. Furthermore, the opposite party has probably already known about the ancient teleportation array. That unfathomable power isn't something he can withstand.


	220. Chapter 220

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 220 – Legend rank expert?**

After listening Nie Li, Li Heng's eyes lit up as he cupped his hands and said, "Since young master still has other matters to attend to, then forget it. If you could tell us how to leave this Abyss Prison Realm, we, the twelve families, will be endlessly grateful!"

Nie Li nodded his head. He's thinking of getting Ye Mo and Ye Zong to personally come to discuss this with the twelve families. After all, with so many families here, if they really do shift to Glory City, it'll be a major problem on how to make arrangements for them.

Although Glory City's threat has yet to be vanquished, the families in Abyss Prison Realm will still move forward. After all, the living environment in the Abyss Prison Realm is too harsh, completely no match for Glory City's.

Matters like these would naturally fall to Ye Mo and Ye Zong's hands.

After bidding farewell to Li Heng, together with Duan Jian and Yu Yan, they left the Abyss Prison Realm.

At this moment, on the far mountain.

As Nie Li and Duan Jian's figures moved further and further away, a tattered old man sat there with rays of light shooting from his eyes as he watched Nie Li and the others leave.

At this moment, he no longer had any insane looks. Although his clothes were tattered, it couldn't cover up that sharp blade-like aura. This aura even caused the surrounding trees to tremble.

After thinking of something, he mumbled, "I wonder to what degree you have comprehended that truth?"

There wasn't any expression on his face. A moment later, he closed his eyes and continued to cultivate.

Even after skimming through the Abyss Prison Realm for dozens of minutes, Nie Li still felt that a gaze was staring at him from the darkness, causing him to be extremely careful. After several hours, the feeling finally disappeared and he silently breathed out in relief.

Nie Li can sense that that old man is definitely someone difficult to deal with. In the future, he'll hide from him as much as he can.

Nie Li and his group returned to the ancient teleportation array and entered it.

Glory City

The engagement news of Nie Li and Ye Ziyun caused many from various families to be dejected. However, it has also brought a joyous atmosphere to Glory City, more or less.

The current Nie Li is the future hope of Glory City and everyone has great expectations of him.

Now that Duan Jian's matter is settled, their next move is to head for the Nether Realm. After carefully thinking it through, he decided to bring Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest along. As for Xiao Yu, she'll be remaining in Glory City as she is still too young.

Since Duan Jian had reached Legend rank, through the effect of the Soul Array, it will allow the others to rapidly speed up their cultivation to the next rank as well. If they could all reach Legend rank, then even if they encounter some danger, they'll have the capability to deal with them.

Since Nie Li has formed a Soul Array with Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest, their strength will have a substantial increase in battle. Add the fact that Yu Yan is with them, then even if a Legend rank pinnacle expert or even a Demigod rank comes, Nie Li reckons that they will have the ability to protect themselves.

Furthermore, the Soul Array allows them to sense each other's position and, henceforth, makes sure that they are safe.

Among the ten people, no matter who it is, if they could obtain the Master of the Nether Realm's favor, then they will be able to help Glory City ride through this crisis.

After receiving Nie Li's notice, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest gathered at Ye Ziyun's yard.

"Nie Li, I suddenly felt a powerful power of law enter into my soul realm. Did someone among us break through into Legend rank?" Du Ze curiously asked.

"Yeah, Duan Jian and I have made a trip to the Abyss Prison Realm and he reached Legend." Nie Li nodded his head and told them everything that happened.

It turns out that Nie Li and Duan Jian have already entered the Abyss Prison Realm. They all never thought that Duan Jian would be able to actually breakthrough into Legend rank. Now that they have all formed the Soul Array, the refining energy from Duan Jian after his breakthrough will slip into the other's soul realms through the array and cause them to press forward as well.

"Nie Li, you guys made a trip to the Abyss Prison Realm and did not even tell us a word before leaving!" Lu Piao said in depression, "I could almost hatch an egg from training here!"

Nie Li shrugged and said, "Forget about the Abyss Prison Realm. I'm going to bring you guys to a more interesting place."

"What kind of place?" Lu Piao's eyes lit up.

Everyone had expressions of curiosity on their faces.

Nie Li looked at Lu Piao and said with a light smile, "Nether Realm, Nine-Layered Deathlands!"

Seeing Nie Li's meaningful expression, Lu Piao felt a wave of chilling intent rising from his back.

"Is that place dangerous? If it's too dangerous, then I'm not going." Lu Piao winced his head.

"Are you even a man!" Xiao Xue snorted as she gave Lu Piao a kick.

"Who says I'm not a man?! I'll go then, no big deal!" Lu Piao snorted.

Nie Li glanced at Ye Ziyun. Since it looked like she seemed to have thought of something, both of her cheeks turned red as she turned her head around. Looking at Xiao Ning'er, she had sadness flash across her eyes and she lowered her head. As the atmosphere turned a little awkward, Nie Li couldn't help rubbing his nose.

From today onwards, Ye Ziyun is his fiancée.

Truth is that in Nie Li's heart, he's very happy about it. He feels like embracing Ye Ziyun, but with so many of his friends here, he didn't say anything.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest all had a meaningful smile on their face as they looked at Nie Li.

"Nie Li, you're formidable! Having Goddess Ziyun in your hands so quickly. Furthermore, it's settled by Lord Ye Mo and Lord Ye Zong!" Lu Piao had a meaningful smile as he poked Nie Li while speaking softly in his ears.

Nie Li coughed and said, "Okay, all of you go and get prepared. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Oh, and Ziyun, go notify Lord Ye Mo and Ye Zong. Tell them that if they have time, make a visit to the Abyss Prison Realm and shift the families there to Glory City."

Of those families, the strongest is just a Legend rank Fighter. Compared to Ye Zong and Ye Mo, who are Legend rank Demon Spiritualists, there's a huge gap between them. Therefore, Ye Mo and Ye Zong should be able to handle those families.

"Okay." Ye Ziyun nodded her head.

Nie Li looked into the distance. Now that they are heading for the Nine-Layered Deathlands, he'll have to go and bid farewell to his family.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest couldn't help going into silence for a moment, since they were also going to bid farewell to their families.

Although they have no idea what kind of place the Nine-Layered Deathlands is like, it should be somewhere extremely dangerous. But because of the Soul Array, they will soon step into Legend rank. If they continue to remain in Glory City, not only will their strength be stagnated, they will also not be able to protect Glory City. They can only head to a further place and get stronger!

"Okay then, we'll meet tomorrow morning!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning!" said Wei Nan and the rest.

The nine of them returned to their respective homes while Nie Li brought Duan Jian and Yu Yan back to the Heavenly Marks Family.

Heavenly Marks Family

The location of the current Heavenly Marks Family is not far from the City Lord's Mansion, which is in the center of Glory City. With a huge home, his clansmen are all staying here to cultivate without any worries. The fortune that Nie Li has granted them is something they won't be able to spend even after several generation.

As Nie Li walked in, he saw the younger generations of the Heavenly Marks Family training. The moment they saw Nie Li, they immediately stood straight, appearing to be very respectful.

Right now, Nie Li has become a god-like existence in the Heavenly Marks Family. Although Nie Li is often not at home, they would occasionally hear the news of him. Their hearts are filled with respect for him.

"Big Brother Nie Li!" The moment Nie Yu saw Nie Li, she excitedly ran towards him. Right now, she has become the strongest among Heavenly Marks Family, second to Nie Li. Usually, aside from cultivating, she would give guidance to the other members in their cultivation.

"Xiao Yu." Nie Li smiled as he rubbed Nie Yu's head.

Nie Yu pursed her lips and smiled. She enjoyed being close to him.

Nie Li looked at Nie Yu and said, "Tomorrow, I will leave for training."

"Then, can I come along?" Nie Yu blinked her big eyes as she looked at Nie Li.

"No, you're still too young." Nie Li said as he shook his head.

"Okay." Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Yu immediately had a disappointed expression on her face.

"Right now, Niu Yu is the strongest in the Heavenly Marks Family, aside from me. When I'm not here, the Heavenly Marks Family will need you to protect it!" Nie Li seriously said to Nie Yu.

Nie Yu nodded her head upon hearing Nie Li's words, "Okay, I will definitely protect our family!"

Nie Li waved his hands to those people from the Heavenly Marks Family and then went with Nie Yu back to his home.

As they watched Nie Li's back figure disappear, discussions burst out among them.

"What do you think is Big Brother Nie Li's cultivation?"

"No idea, even little sister Nie Yu has reached Black Gold rank. Who knows? Maybe Big Brother Nie Li stepped into Legend rank!"

"Legend rank!" Many people had their eyes open wide. Legend rank has always been an unimaginable realm for them. They are all filled with respect and admiration for Nie Li. Who knows when they could touch such a realm.

"Big Brother Nie Li and sister-in-law Ziyun are engaged. It's said that sister-in-law Ziyun is very pretty, the most beautiful woman in Glory City!"

"You bunch of brats, continue your cultivation! If you guys can reach Black Gold rank like Nie Yu in your lifetime, I'll be satisfied!" Someone scolded.

They immediately stood at position and continued to train.

Heavenly Marks Family's main hall

After receiving the new of Nie Li's return, Nie Hai, Nie En and his father, Nie Ming all came.

"Nie Li, you're going out to train?" Nie Ming asked Nie Li.

"Yes, father." Nie Li nodded.

Nie Ming looked at Nie Li and said while sighing, "Kids all grow up eventually. One day, they will have to fly from the nest. I won't stop you, take care of yourself out there."

"Yes father, I understand." Noticing the wrinkles at the corner of his father's eyes, Nie Li felt his nose turning slightly sour. However, he endured it and smiled, "I will return shortly. Father doesn't have to be worried about me. Furthermore, I will soon step into the realm of Legend rank!"

Legend rank? Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie En and Nie Hai couldn't help widening their mouths. They had once guessed Nie Li's strength and felt that it's highly possible for him to step into Legend rank. However, hearing it personally from Nie Li, they were still shocked in their hearts.

Is the Heavenly Marks Family finally going to have a Legend rank expert?


	221. Chapter 221

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 221 – The second piece?**

Nie Li's growth speed was simply too frightening. They were all aware that Nie Li was like an eagle that was about to stretch his wings and step onto a stage that they could never do in their lifetimes, reaching a location that was simply unimaginable for them.

"Nie Li, with my knowledge and experience, it's impossible for me to provide you with any suggestions anymore." Nie Hai went silent for a moment and continued, "You are without a doubt, the most outstanding person among our Heavenly Marks Family's young generations. I can't imagine how high you will reach in the future. Since you have already made up your mind to go out to train, we will not stop you from doing so. You have already seen everything in the family's treasury and there is nothing that catches your attention anymore. I also feel that ordinary items won't capture your interest either. However, this item has been passed down in our Heavenly Marks Family for many generations and only the successor of the Patriarch position could possess it…"

Hearing Nie Hai's words, Nie Li became a little puzzled, wondering what could Nie Hai be speaking of. Something that only the Patriarch successor could have?

Even Nie En looked at Nie Hai with a puzzled look, wondering what Nie Hai was talking about.

"Even Nie En and the rest are unaware of this item and I have no idea what the use of this item is." Nie Hai smiled as he took out a interspatial ring from his chest, retrieving a small box from it. Thereafter, he opened the box and took out something wrapped in a red cloth.

Seeing Nie Hai's actions, Nie Li and the others became even more curious, wondering what Nie Hai has been concealing so secretly for so long.

Nie Hai unwrapped the red cloth and took the item out.

Seeing the item, Nie Li was shocked, "It's this?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nie Hai looked at Nie Li in shock and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

Nie En and Nie Ming looked at the item in Nie Hai's hand, feeling a little loss. The item in Nie Hai's hand is a piece of remnant paper made of unknown material that's as thin as a cicada's wing. When sunlight shines on it, the sun's rays could even penetrate it a little and it is filled with densely packed words that are difficult to understand.

Nie Li nodded his head, how could he not know what this is? The reason why Nie Li was able to reborn is greatly linked to this item.

In his previous life, Nie Li's cultivation had already reached to a realm unimaginable by mortals. Even if it's the Heavenly Fate rank experts, in front of people like the past Nie Li, they would be no different from an ant. However, even he at that time couldn't understand where the Temporal Demon Spirit Book came from.

At that time, the book wasn't complete as it lacked eight pages.

In this lifetime, Nie Li found a piece of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page from Emperor Kong Ming's empty coffin. He never thought that Nie Hai would have the second one with him. Since this remnant page was passed down through the Patriarchs of Heavenly Marks Family, could it be that they are somehow related to it?

Nie Li couldn't figure it out even after thinking it over and gave up. As for these riddles, he'll get to them in the future.

"I also have a piece with me." Nie Li took out the remnant page that he has and said, "I have a feeling that this remnant page definitely hides a great secret. Patriarch can pass this page to me to keep it safe!"

Seeing the piece of paper in Nie Li's hands, Nie Hai widened his eyes. He's always known that this remnant page is an extraordinary object, since it's been passed down since ancient times. Except he never imagined that Nie Li would also have a page with him. He has no idea what great secret Nie Li spoke of, but it's probably something that can only be unraveled by him.

"You can have it!" Nie Hai passed the piece of paper over to Nie Li.

After receiving the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant page, and comparing the two, Nie Li noticed that these two pieces are identical. Even the words on it are exactly the same. Nie Li knitted his brows. Just what is going on?

Are there repeat pages in the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

Since he couldn't understand it, he gave up on thinking about it and stored the two pieces of paper.

"Nie Li, since this item has been passed down since ancestral times, you must guard it properly." Nie Ming urged. He is a careful and cautious person. Although his son is reaching Legend rank soon, when it comes to family, he still remains very humble and careful with his tasks. Therefore, with the matter about the heirloom, he would naturally not dare to be negligent.

"I understand, father." Nie Li nodded his head and continued, "I will definitely keep it safe."

After Nie Li chatted with Nie Hai and the rest for a while, he returned home to have dinner with his family. He felt bad for his family. After his rebirth, he has constantly moved about to keep Glory City safe and, therefore, did not spend much time with them. However, this time, he is no other option. Once Glory City is truly being safe, only then will Nie Li be able to relax.

The night gradually darkened and it was a quiet one.

At morning, after bidding farewell to his family, he finished his preparations and left.

When he reached the Glory City's gates, he saw Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest waiting for him.

Nie Li looked towards the distant wall and saw two figures standing there. It's Ye Mo and Ye Zong. They were watching them from a distance and did not come up to bid Nie Li and the rest farewell. Golden sunlight shined on their body's as if placing a golden robe over them.

Seeing the two firm figures, Nie Li's eyes flashed a trace of tears. In his previous life, these two figures were always soaked in blood from the endless battle. It's because Glory City was under their protection that it managed to remain standing for so long. However, a man will always age and new blood would be required to take over Glory City to free it of worries.

Luo Ming and the other two have also arrived.

"Young master Nie Li, we're returning to the Nether Realm now?" Luo Ming and the other two couldn't wait anymore. Before they left, Ye Mo and Ye Zong gave them many good items, especially wine. They were simply astonished after taking a sip. They couldn't believe that such delicious wine existed in the world. Comparing the wine here, those back in Nether Realm is simply horse urine! They couldn't wait to return and have their Patriarch give it a try.

"Correct." Nie Li nodded.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Luo Ming and the other two couldn't help showing excitement on their faces.

Nie Li looked into the distance. This time, aside from the Nether Realm, they will have to proceed towards to the Nine-Layered Deathlands! He has no idea what they will encounter in the future; however, it will definitely be magnificent. They might not be able to see the sun for a long time; however, hope will never be extinguished in their hearts.

Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, then at Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest. He felt excitement in his heart.

He will become a supreme expert. Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest will also step into the pinnacle realms in the future. What can a small Nine-Layered Deathlands be considered to them?

Ye Ziyun waved towards Ye Mo and Ye Zong direction, since this is her first time leaving home.

The group left Glory City and gradually disappeared as they headed towards the entrance of Nether Realm.

On the City Wall, Ye Mo and Ye Zong watched them leave.

"Father, Yun'er and Nie Li have left!" Ye Zong said, looking at the silent Ye Mo.

"Yeah." Ye Mo nodded his head and sighed, "They are fighting for the future of Glory City. After all, we are already old. I hope that they will be blessed by the heavens." Although he's worried about Yun'er, Ye Mo knows that if she continued to be sheltered under their wings, it'll be impossible for her to grow.

Ye Zong was also praying for the safety of Ye Ziyun, Nie Li and the rest. With their strength, they should be able to protect themselves.

"Ye Zong, I'll leave Glory City to you. I'll make a trip to the Abyss Prison Realm," said Ye Mo as his eyes flashed with a ray of light. Since Nie Li and the rest did not hesitate to head towards the Nine-Layered Deathlands for Glory City's safety, that's more of a reason why he can't stay and do nothing.

"Yes." Ye Zong answered. Towards Ye Mo's words, he simply complied unconditionally.

In the distant sky, the red sun slowly rose as it shined on the snowy mountain far away, reflecting the sparkling and penetrative luster. This is simply a spectacular scene.

Far on the St. Ancestral Mountain

Nie Li and the rest were already far from Glory City as they stepped on the thick snow on the ground, moving towards the direction of the Nether Realm.

Within the St. Ancestral Mountains, there would occasionally be the appearance of Snow Bears and Giant Blizzard Apes. However, these creatures could no longer pose a threat to Nie Li and the rest. Since Duan Jian reached Legend rank, there was a refining effect for the others. During this trip, Nie Li felt that his soul realm was undergoing rapid changes and that he has already moved up in rank.

The speed of his cultivation is indeed frightening.

Who knows? There might be some other shocking usage for this Soul Array!

Just when the group neared the entrance to the Nether Realm, suddenly two enormous auras were felt by them. The strength of these auras have far surpassed Ye Mo's.

Feeling the two auras, Yu Yan, who was sitting on Nie Li's shoulder, suddenly changed her facial expression.

"Nie Li, they have come!" Yu Yan immediately warned.

Hearing Yu Yan's words, Nie Li had a chill in his heart and immediately understood who the 'they' were.

Duan Jian and the rest also sensed the two extraordinary auras and immediately went on guard.

In the blizzard, two figures slowly walked over. They were only wearing cloth-made trousers and had all kinds of strange runes on their bodies. One of them is very well-built with an arched body and both of his arms looked very astonishing, as if they were an ape's arms. The other one had a lean figure with rainbow coloured stuff smeared on his face. The bridge of his nose was sharp and his eyes glimmered with chilling light. His palms were like hawk claws.

"Wretched Yu Yan, we have finally found you. Finding you was really terrible." The well-built man bared his teeth, giving the others a sinister feeling about him.

"Both of us have come all this way from the Heavenly Fate Plateau. Since you're no longer hiding at that Black Spring turtle shell of yours, we'll show you a good time!" said the skinny one with a malicious smile as he checked Yu Yan out.


	222. Chapter 222

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 222 – Two brothers**

"Tsk tsk, I didn't expect your divine body to only be gathered at such a tiny degree. However, that's also something good. With such a small body, there'll definitely be a different taste when playing with it!" The skinny one sinisterly said. Scenes of him catching Yu Yan's small body in his hand as he played with it appeared in his mind.

Yu Yan's facial expression went frosty cold. Although it's hard for her mental state to be affected anymore, these two fellas still succeeded in enraging her.

"Luqian Sha, Luqian Mo. Back then, both of you chased me to the Black Spring in an attempt to seize my shattered Divine Spark and have been guarding the Black Spring for years. I never thought that both of you would still be alive! But today, even if I have to use my life force, I will kill you both!" Yu Yan coldly stared at Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo.

As she spoke, she transmitted her thoughts to Nie Li, 'Nie Li, although they are only Legend rank pinnacle existences, their bodies have been bestowed with a curse and won't be easily destroyed. One's origin is a Scarlet Shark while the other one is a Ghastly Charmeleon. I'm not clear to what degree their cultivation is at, so you have to be careful. If you can't fight them, I will use my life force to stall them, while you all run!"

Yu Yan's divine body is still in the restoring state. Once she uses her life force, she might need an even longer time to gather her Divine Spark.

Nie Li was touched by Yu Yan's words. After all, he has only just come to know Yu Yan. With her strength, even if she can't beat those two demon beasts, escaping is still possible.

"You guys are discussing how to deal with us? Hehe, stop your pointless struggles!" Luqian Sha had a cruel smile on his face as he slowly approached Nie Li's group. He's different from Luqian Mo as he doesn't have any interest in woman and only enjoys the joy of tearing people apart.

Ye Ziyun, Duan Jian and the rest entered into battle mode.

After feeling the powerful aura coming from their opponents, Nie Li let out a low growl and said, "Everyone, heed my orders. Duan Jian and Luo Ming, hinder the skinny one. The rest guard with care!"

Although Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest had their soul realm's strengthened, they still haven't stepped into Legend rank. Therefore, if they joined the battle, it would be very dangerous. However, in any case, his side still has five Legend rank experts.

"Yes." Duan Jian did not have the slightest hesitation. He suddenly shot out and waved his Black Flame Sword towards the skinny one.

Luo Ming followed him from the back.

Nie Li gave Yu Yan a glance and said, "Sister Goddess, we'll kill the fat one first!"

"Okay." Yu Yan replied.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Luqian Sha was enraged. Nie Li wasn't even putting him in his eyes. "What can you people do?! I'll take a look to see how capable you guys are!"

The muscles on his body bulged as he waved his huge palm and attacked Nie Li. Heavy explosion sounds were emitting from every muscle being used.

Yu Yan waved her right hand and formed a huge fire wall in front of Nie Li.

"If you were at your pinnacle, perhaps I would fear your law of fire. But now, I will tear you to shreds!" Luqian Sha furiously roared as his arm tore through the fire wall. Two frantic water dragons were formed and were heading towards Nie Li.

Nie Li's body suddenly transformed and turned into the appearance of a Fanged Panda. The current Fanged Panda is already completely different from before. It's body is circulating with the laws of darkness and light, the body has also become larger. When the water dragon was about to hit him, the Fanged Panda opened its mouth and spat out a Yin-Yang Blast.

Light and Dark energy orbited around each other as they flew out. The explosion instantly shredded the water dragons into pieces.

Witnessing the scene before him, Luqian Sha was astonished. He actually sensed the presence of the laws of darkness and light from a human boy! Why would two laws of power appear in a single human body?

Ever since the Spiritual God battle, Luqian Sha and the rest have been constantly cultivating, trying to sense the powers of law in an attempt to snatch the powers of law from the human Spiritual Gods. If they weren't so engrossed in their cultivation, they wouldn't have carelessly allowed Yu Yan to escape.

However, no matter how much they tried to cultivate, the powers of law were too difficult to grasp. Even after experiencing the long years of cultivation, they had only just touched the gates to the laws of power. He never thought that a human kid like Nie Li would be able to grasp two powers of law at the same time.

Both the laws of light and darkness, are something they have yearned for day and night!

Something that he couldn't obtain was taken by a human kid. Not just one, but two of them! This is simply untolerable!

*Roar!*

Both of his eyes turned scarlet red as he swing his fist towards Nie Li. After Nie Li transformed into a Fanged Panda, although his body has become a lot more sturdy and large, he didn't look the slightest bit clumsy. He exerted the Gravity Field on Luqian Sha and then dodged the attack.

*Boom!*

Luqian Sha's fist missed and the shockwave hit the ground far away. It instantly made the entire area covered in dust and a huge crater was shone.

Since Luqian Sha had missed, he didn't react in time to change his position as Nie Li opened his mouth and spat another Yin-Yang Blast towards him. At this moment, even Yu Yan didn't hesitate as she gathered a lump of fiery flames and shot it towards Luqian Sha, sealing his escape route.

Just when the Yin-Yang Blast and Yu Yan's fiery flames were about to land on his body, he suddenly created an afterimage and flit across the Yin-Yang Blast. He then leaped and pounced towards Nie Li.

This Luqian Sha doesn't seem to have any powerful far-range secret techniques. However, his physique is extremely astonishing and his speed is as fast as a bolt of lightning.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li, Yu Yan and Luqian Sha were fighting in a cluster. Although Nie Li's cultivation is a little lacking, he has accumulated a lot of battle experience and has keen perception. This allowed him to be very skillful and fight even under such a huge difference in level.

Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest all stood far away. They are aware that they are not able to participate in such a battle. Even the two 1-star Legend rank experts under Luo Ming couldn't join such a battle, let alone them. While the two were feeling anxious in their hearts for Nie Li, the rest continuously injected soul force from their soul realms into Nie Li's.

Nie Li's soul realm has drastically risen by several folds. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to hold out for so long.

After all, Luqian Sha is a Legend rank pinnacle existence!

Luqian Sha's fast speed and powerful physique caused Nie Li to be utterly shocked. His attacks landed on Luqian Sha's body several times, but he wasn't able to inflict any damage to his body.

Even so, Luqian Sha doesn't seem to dare to face Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast head on. After all, it's form holds the laws of darkness and light, two powers of law.

The trajectory of the Yin-Yang Blast is very easy to predict; therefore, it's not easy for it land on Luqian Sha.

"Yu Yan, you wretch, I'll see if you can escape this!" Luqian Sha's huge hand reached for Yu Yan.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Yu Yan snorted with her eyebrows knitted together as she summoned a blazing flame and attacked Luqian Sha, forcing him to move back from the attack and caused wounds to appear on his body.

Luqian Sha roared in rage as his body quickly underwent a transformation, turning into a huge beast. The appearance was very bizarre as it's covered in a gooey black skin, looking like an aquatic creature that has limbs. His left palm was containing a formless energy as it reached for Yu Yan.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Invisible thread like energies wrapped around Yu Yan, causing numerous wounds on her body.

Yu Yan's face instantly had a pained expression as she groaned, struggling to break free. However, she couldn't break herself free no matter what. After all, her divine body was just recovered and her strength has only been restored to around 3-star Legend rank. Compared to Luqian Sha, there is still a huge difference.

"Hmph, trying to escape from my grasp? Fat chance! Yu Yan, if you obediently allow yourself to be captured, I will leave your divine body intact. Otherwise, I'll make you experience having your Divine Spark shattered again!" Luqian Sha savagely laughed. Under his control, the invisible threads that bound Yu Yan got even tighter.

It's as though he's trying to completely crush her.

"Nie Li, quick, run!" Yu Yan said in an anxious voice as she prepared herself to utilize her life force energy.

"Damnable thing, have a taste of my hidden weapon!" A slight move of Nie Li's hand and two Draconic Bombs shot towards Luqian Sha's head and abdomen.

Watching the two round balls shooting towards himself, Luqian Sha let out a cold laugh as he made a grab for them. The two Draconic Bomb flew towards his right hand.

"Haha, these two metal balls couldn't be some child's toy, right? You're trying to hurt me with something like this? It's simply laughable!" Luqian Sha laughed wildly as he mocked Nie Li.

Nie Li gave a cold smile. These Draconic Bombs aren't some ordinary metal balls. These are Dragon's Soul Stones that have the laws of darkness and light sealed within! Before Luqian Sha's laughter stopped, two terrifying explosions happened in his hand.

The horrifying energy instantly engulfed and devoured Luqian Sha's right hand.

"Arghhh!" Luqian Sha issued a miserable shriek as his right palm was torn to shreds by the formidable power generated by the Draconic Bombs. He was also pushed back by the power generated by the explosions and his large figure toppled over.

During the explosion, Yu Yan escaped the constriction and immediately gave herself a flaming shield that protected her.

Seeing this scene, she was utterly stunned. She recalled what Nie Li said about the Draconic Bombs. Back then, she didn't place them in her heart. But after witnessing this today, she never imagined that the Draconic Bombs would have such formidable and terrifying destructive power!


	223. Chapter 223

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 223 – Green Poison Pearl**

Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest that were watching from far away were also a little stunned, since they have no idea what just happened.

Luqian Mo, Duan Jian and Luo Ming, who were in midst of a fierce battle, also paused for a moment. Luqian Mo never thought that Luqian Sha would fall under Nie Li's hand. His heart became anxious.

"I'll kill you!" Luqian Sha furiously thundered. Over the last thousands of years, he never thought that the heaviest injuries he would suffer would be inflicted on him by a sneak attack of a kid like Nie Li. This filled his heart with anger.

At this moment, Nie Li coldly smiled as he shot six more Draconic Bombs from his right hand towards Luqian Sha.

Seeing Nie Li's action, the surrounding people felt their scalps tingle and immediately backed off. They thought that Nie Li wasn't a miser and threw so much around.

When Luqian Mo saw this, he wanted to provide assistance to Luqian Sha, but was hindered by Duan Jian and Luo Ming.

"Your opponent is me!" Duan Jian coldly snorted.

Before Luqian Mo could react, a terrifying explosion came from behind. A whistling sound was so loud, it almost seemed as though it was going to pierce through everyone's eardrums.

The moment Luqian Sha just got up, the Draconic Bombs were already around him. His eyes flashed with fear, 'Just what are these damnable things? Why do they have such formidable power?' Since he just suffered a heavy injury, he couldn't dodge this batch in time.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Luqian Sha was engulfed by the explosions from the Draconic Bombs and was sent flying. He eventually landed a few hundred meters away. After receiving so much damage from the Draconic Bombs, he probably won't be alive for much long.

"Big brother!" Luqian Mo issued a raging roar as spikes grew from his body, turning into a huge lizard-man. The spikes on his body impaled Duan Jian and Luo Ming as he madly charged at Nie Li.

Luqian Mo originally thought that Luqian Sha's strength would be enough to kill Nie Li and Yu Yan without any problems. He never imagined that Nie Li would take out those exploding black metal balls that he got from who knows where and defeat Luqian Sha.

They have been together for several tens of thousands of years and became inseparable. The relationship they had even surpassed ordinary brothers. When he sensed that Luqian Sha's aura was about to die out, Luqian Mo became utterly crazy and pounced towards Nie Li in attempt to kill him as revenge for Luqian Sha.

Nie Li leaped backwards as he spat Yin-Yang Blast from his mouth.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The Yin-Yang Blast detonated in the air, however, Luqian Mo dodged them all. He roared towards the sky and spat a streak of venom towards Nie Li.

The venom was like a net being cast, sealing Nie Li's escape route.

Nie Li's figure rapidly shrunk, using astonishing speed to retract his Fanged Panda, and changed into the appearance of the Shadow Devil before vanishing.

*Plop!* *Plop! *Plop!*

The venom landed on the ground and emitted dissolving sounds while releasing white smoke.

However, the land was empty and Nie Li's figure was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Luqian Mo knitted his brows. His attacks earlier undoubtedly covered Nie Li and should have sealed his escape route. So, why did he suddenly vanish?

Yu Yan coldly snorted and instantly, a flaming meteorite was falling towards Luqian Mo.

Duan Jian from afar also charged up, waving his Black Flame Sword and engaged himself in another battle with Luqian Mo.

Nie Li moved outside the range of the venom before he reappeared. He hiddenly let out a breath of relief. Fortunately, he was fast enough at the crucial moment and dodged Luqian Mo's attack. If it was someone with insufficient battle experience instead of him, they probably wouldn't even be able to react at all.

The strength of these two fellas is indeed shocking. Previously, if it wasn't for him tricking Luqian Sha with the Draconic Bombs, wanting to kill him in a fair fight would truly not be an easy task.

The moment Nie Li reappeared, two Draconic Bombs flew out from his hand.

"Duan Jian, dodge!" Nie Li barked.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Duan Jian immediately moved sideways.

*Boom!* *Boom!*

The two Draconic Bombs exploded near Luqian Mo,creating a powerful shockwave.

Even though Luqian Mo was able to dodge in time, he suffered some minor injuries from the shockwave. He leaped and pounced towards Nie Li again.

"I'll see how many you still have, die!" Countless spikes instantly grew from Luqian Mo's right arm as he flew towards Nie Li. The mysterious small metal balls that Nie Li used seems to be some sort of hidden weapon forged by an inscriptionist. The difficulty of manufacturing these special hidden weapons must be very high; therefore, there shouldn't be much left in Nie Li's hand!

The instant Luqian Mo leaped, fifteen to sixteen metal balls appeared in Nie Li's hand and were thrown towards Luqian Mo.

Seeing this, Luqian Mo's heart trembled. He never thought that Nie Li would still have so much Draconic Bombs left. He quickly moved to the side, dodging them.

Seeing his movements, another batch of metal balls appeared in Nie Li's right hand and threw them madly at him.

Batch after batch, the amount of Draconic bombs seems to be endless. They were pouring down towards Luqian Mo.

"What's going on? How does this kid have so many of those things?" Luqian Mo's face turned green as he quickly dodged those metal balls.

Some of the metal ball fell onto the ground, but did not explode.

Seeing that, Luqian Mo instantly understood what's going on. Nie Li is trying to trick him, it's simply impossible for him to have so many Draconic Bombs. Among those, there must be lots of fakes!

Luqian Mo threw a palm in the air and one of the Draconic Bomb were shattered into fragments, but nothing happened. Luqian Mo coldly laughed, 'So that's the case!' as he pounced towards Nie Li once again.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

The metal balls were still being thrown by Nie Li. Although Luqian Mo had intentionally dodged them, some of those metal balls still landed on his body.

*Boom!*

When Luqian Mo's defense was a little relaxed, a Draconic Bomb exploded beside him and the formidable power instantly broke through his defense, devouring his right forelimb.

Luqian Mo instantly issued a mournful shriek.

One finally hit the target. Nie Li's eyebrow twitched, back then, when he was making the Draconic Bombs, he understood that the amount of Dragon's Soul Stone was very limited. Therefore, he used some metal scraps to forge similar metal balls that had the same appearance as the Draconic Bombs.

Nie Li thought that if his opponent had their guard up around the Draconic Bombs, then these fake bombs would help lower it. However, he never imagined that Luqian Mo would fall for it so easily.

After Luqian Mo was hit, Nie Li took out a few authentic Draconic Bombs and madly threw them towards him.

Luqian Mo had just suffered an injury from a Draconic Bomb and couldn't react when he saw more flying towards his direction.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

His shriek was drowned out in the exploding sounds and just like what happened with Luqian Sha, he was sent flying.

Once Luqian Mo's aura disappeared, Nie Li let out a breath of relief. He finally got rid of those two troublesome fellows.

Raising his head, he realised that Yu Yan, Ye Ziyun and the rest were all looking at him with dumbfounded expressions. Nie Li rubbed his head as he wondered, 'Is something wrong?'

They had no idea that Nie Li had something like the Draconic Bomb up his sleeve. The power of that thing was simply too frightening. It killed two Legend rank pinnacle demon beasts! They originally thought that they wouldn't be able to get any advantages in this battle. Who would have expected Nie Li to bombard the place indiscriminately, sending the two demon beasts flying?

They did not recover from the shock even after a long time.

"Nie Li, what were those metal balls? Can you get me a pile of them?" Lu Piao smilingly said as he rubbed his hands. He already had his mind utterly blown by the formidable power of the Draconic Bombs. As long as he has a pile of those, he would also be able to make his opponent to suffer, even if he encountered a Legend rank expert!

"A pile…" Nie Li bitterly smiled incessantly. He had depleted his stash of Dragon's Soul Stone and was only able to forge about sixty of them. How could he have a pile of them? If he did, he wouldn't have needed to use those fake Draconic Bombs.

"Even if you don't have a pile, giving me ten or twenty of those works as well!" Lu Piao chuckled.

"These things are useless in your hands. The power inside them can only be ignited by my laws of darkness and light." Nie Li said as he bitterly smiled.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Lu Piao instantly had a disappointed expression on his face as he spread his hands out, "Fine then."

It seems that his dream of bombarding Legend rank experts to death was fruitless.

"Nie Li, do you know the origin of those two demon beasts?" Ye Ziyun asked as she looked at Nie Li.

"Those two demon beasts were pursuing Big Sister Yu Yan!" Nie Li took a glance at Yu Yan and continued, "They are her enemy."

As for the matter with Spiritual Gods, Nie Li still couldn't understand it too clearly yet.

"So that's the case." Everyone suddenly understood what's going on.

So those two Legend rank demon beasts were after Yu Yan.

"I'm sorry about that, everyone. To have placed you guys in such danger…" Yu Yan said apologetically.

Du Ze said, "It's fine, Big Sister Yu Yan is too polite. Since we're all comrades, helping one another is what we ought to do."

Nie Li searched the remains for a brief moment and found three items. They were left behind by those two demon beasts. One was a Green Poison Pearl filled with terrifying venom inside. A thought flashed in Nie Li's heart, 'This is a good stuff' as he quickly stored it. The second one was a Silvermoon Long Sword, a Legend rank item. Nie Li gave it to Du Ze. The third one is a piece of Black Dragon Scale. Although he has no idea how to use it, he gave it to Duan Jian.

After handling these items, Nie Li then said to everyone, "Let us hurry to the Nether Realm!"

The group walked towards the entrance of the Nether Realm.

The moment Nie Li and his group stepped into the Nether Realm, at the North Heavenly Ice Plains far from the St. Ancestral Mountains, a slender and tall figure was sealed inside some thick ice. The man was so handsome, the didn't appear to be an ordinary person. The moment some laid their eyes on him, they would get a suffocation feeling and their hearts would stop.

He sensed something and suddenly opened his eyes.

"I never imagined that that wretch, Yu Yan, would be able to escape from the Black Spring. Those two morons didn't even manage to look after her properly, not to mention letting her escape. They were even killed so easily. Useless!" His voice sounded as though it's from ice that came from hell.


	224. Chapter 224

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 224 – Spiritual Origin Fruit?**

His hands swiftly formed a mysterious seal as he opened his eyes. Two brilliant rays of light suddenly shot forth from his pupils.

"Your motive behind this journey is to head for the Nether Realm and obtain the protection of Nether Realm's master? True, at my level, I could never compare to him. But, don't think you'll be safe with just his protection." Peculiar pinpricks of light gathered within the demon beast's eyes. They're the revolving manifestations of his power of law.

In the beginning, his power of law started off as streaks of light, then slowly bloomed into mysterious flowers that formed at his side. The first flower, then the second, third…until the sixth one. Now, only one bud remained. It was swelling as though it would burst into bloom at any moment.

"For many millenia I have concealed myself here, awaiting the moment of the seventh lotus's birth. Yu Yan, unless you present your Divine Spark to me, you will die!" The corner of his mouth twitched into a dark smile.

Nether Realm, edge of the Nine-Layered Deathlands

In the endless wasteland, there was a countless number of tents being pitched. Experts have gathered here from several hundreds of families from within the fifteen cities of the Nether realm. Each family occupied a plot, their family banners fluttering in the air.

Although the Jade Seal Family was one three most powerful families in Blackrock City, when viewed in the scope of the entire Nether Realm's fifteen cities, they weren't very significant. The strongest families have been gathered at the center of Nether Realm. Any family randomly chosen from this group is capable of completely annihilating a family from one of the other fourteen cities.

Becoming the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm would mean that, aside from increasing one's chances of stepping into the realm of the Spiritual Gods, one could become an authority within the Nether Realm and receive offerings from the realm's families. It was unmistakably a very attractive position.

Even though everyone knew that the Nine-Layered Deathlands was a perilous place, they still bravely advanced in the face of danger.

A group of people arrived outside the Jade Seal Family's tent. It was Nie Li and his companions, all travel-worn and covered in dust from the road. They had initially visited the Jade Seal Family's main house back in Blackrock City, but had been informed that Luo Xiao and the others had left for the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Thus, Nie Li and co. rushed here with directions from the Jade Seal Family's experts.

"Uncle Luo, we meet again." Nie Li smiled as he greeted Luo Xiao.

"So, nephew Nie Li has also come." Luo Xiao gave a light smile as his gaze swept across the group that had arrived with Nie Li. His brows slightly twitched as he asked, "Who are these people?"

Luo Xiao could sense an astonishingly powerful aura emanating from them. There was a high possibility that these people have already reached Black Gold rank or even Legendary rank. The well-built youth with a pair of black wings aside, the rest all had astonishingly powerful cultivation for their age.

If they're given a bit more time, just how strong could they grow up to be?

Nie Li introduced Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest. As for Yu Yan, she has hidden herself in Nie Li's sleeve and refused to show herself.

When he heard that Ye Ziyun was Nie Li's fiancée, Luo Xiao couldn't help throwing her another glance as he signaled his approval with a nod of his head. Ye Ziyun's blushed red as she tried to figure out what sort of response she should give. Eventually, she gave up and just glared at Nie Li in embarrassment.

Nie Li chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the rest were looking around. They had never been here before, so, they were curious about everything, despite the highly unpleasant smell of sulfur. Compared to this, Glory City is simply heaven.

Luo Xiao lowered his voice as he said to Nie Li, "With nephew's current identity, there's no need for you to risk your life in the Nine-Layered Deathlands!"

Right now, Nie Li's identity was that of a Senior Inscriptionist. If anything were to happen to him in the Nine-Layered Deathlands, Luo Xiao might cry himself to death.

Upon entering the Deathlands, the warriors from every family will be competing against one another; therefore, conflicts between the families will be unavoidable. There are also many Demigod ranked warriors from the various families. Those were beings even Nie Li couldn't handle.

Nie Li naturally understood Luo Xiao's worries and smiled. "Rest assured, Uncle Luo, I only came here to join the observing crowd, not to risk my life." There was no way that Nie Li was just here as part of the crowd, but to dispel Luo Xiao's worries, he could only explain it like that.

Luo Xiao immediately felt more at ease with Nie Li's words.

"Why aren't you guys entering the Deathlands?" Nie Li asked.

"Usually, one can only enter the Nine-Layered Deathlands through the first floor and slowly work his way up. It would be a challenging trudge through the floors, and reaching the sixth floor alone would take months. However, we've been informed that in three days, at the twelfth hour, the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands will open. When it does, it will be possible to enter directly through the seventh floor," said Luo Xiao.

Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er and the rest were all listening attentively. The Nine-Layered Deathlands was indeed a mysterious place.

"So that's the case!" Nie Li nodded his head and asked, "Then do you guys know what the seventh floor of the Deathlands looks like?"

"The Nine-Layered Deathlands were originally an ancient battlefield where untold numbers of warriors perished, becoming a pool of tens of thousands of years' worth of accumulated death energy. Furthermore, unlike the previous floors, from the seventh floor onwards is the Master of the Nether Realm's private domain. Within his dominion, all rules are dictated by him. Each time he recruits a disciple, the situation differs. No one knows how he's going to choose his disciples this time around either. However, each time we enter a new floor, the master's servants should appear to announce the rules." Luo Xiao

Every time he recruits a disciple, the situation changes. No one knows what this round of recruiting will be like. However, whenever we enter a layer, the Nether Realm Master's servant will appear and announce the rules." Luo Xiao explained. The previous round of recruitment occurred almost ten years ago. "Of the Master's disciples, there are many, perhaps hundreds of thousands. But from among them, only one may become his successor."

Nie Li nodded. His heart was filled with curiosity towards this Master of the Nether Realm and secretly wondered just what kind of person the master was.

"This is a VIP token of the Divine Seal Auction House. As long as you have this, ordinary people won't dare to mess with you. If you encounter any problems, nephew Nie Li can just show this badge and any ordinary matters will be quickly settled." Luo Xiao said as he passed a gold token to Nie Li.

Nie Li accepted the token from Luo Xiao and studied it. The token appeared to be just an ordinary plate, though there was special inscriptions carved on its surface.

"The Divine Seal Auction House is ranked third among the fifteen cities' auction houses. In the Nether Realm, they hold an extraordinary position, so no ordinary family will be bold enough to cross them," Luo Xiao said. Previously, Luo Xiao had depended on Nie Li's skills as a Senior Inscriptionist to make and sell valuable weaponry. Only by selling high tiered goods made by Nie Li, Luo Xiao was able to join the Divine Seal Auction House and gain a reliable backer.

"Okay," Nie Li nodded his head as he stored the token. Having a powerful patronage, naturally, the more the better.

"For the next few days, you ought to remain here and refrain from venturing outside. Now that all the other families have been gathered and are waiting for the seventh floor to open up, the political situation out there has become very complicated. Tensions are high and everyone is on guard. It's best for you to be cautious," reminded Luo Xiao.

"Thanks for the reminder, Uncle Luo. I'll keep it in mind." Nie Li nodded.

After their conversation, Luo Xiao arranged a residence for Nie Li and his group in preparation for the seventh floor to open up.

Nie Li could sense powerful auras everywhere: indications of Demigod ranked warriors. One could only imagine how intense the competition for the successor's title will become, with Demigod ranked warriors competing.

Everyone retired to his or her own tent. Inside his tent, Nie Li decided to concentrate on cultivating his soul force.

He brought out the mysterious egg and continuously injected his powers of law into it. Since the start of this trip, he has been pouring vast amounts of law into it. He had already lost count of how much he poured into it. However, the small cracks on the egg's surface remained and gave no signs of hatching.

For the egg, the more powers of law is provided to it, the better. It greedily accepted the energy without any sign of resistance.

The egg appeared to be the same, but Nie Li could feel the heartbeat inside was growing stronger and stronger, and his connection with the egg was drawing closer. Knowing this, Nie Li was unceasingly pouring his powers of law into it. He was certain that this egg will hatch before long.

After pouring some powers of law into the unidentified egg, Nie Li continued his cultivation. While he was cultivating, the two pages from the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, concealed in a pocket near his chest, began emitting a faint glow that shrouded Nie Li's entire body.

The minutes passed one after another as Nie Li's soul force grew stronger under cultivation. Having undergone this much cultivation, he has already entered 3-star Black Gold rank. Through his soul realm, he could sense the catalyzing effects of Duan Jian. The cultivation of his friends has also increased by leaps and bounds. The majority of them have already stepped into 4-star Black Gold rank.

Their cultivation speeds have always been faster than Nie Li's. He who practiced the [Heavenly God] technique possesses the slowest growth compared to everyone else. Yet despite the fact that he rose through the ranks at a slower pace, his raw power has actually long exceeded his peers'.

After a period of time, Lu Piao rushed into his tent and cried, "Nie Li, I've got news from one of the Jade Seal Family's members! I heard that several of their younger members ran off into the first level of the Nine-Layered Deathlands on an adventure. They seem to be searching for something called the 'Spiritual Origin Fruit'. Rumors say that it can quickly raise your strength."

"Spiritual Origin Fruit?" Hearing Lu Piao's words, Yu Yan appeared on Nie Li's shoulder and turned to him. "The Spiritual Origin Fruit is a very rare item. Rumor has it that the fruit can only grow in places where there are mountains of warriors' corpses. However, the fruit appears as pure as fresh snow and contains an extremely well-refined energy. If you can find few of them, it could greatly benefit your cultivation. Who knows, maybe you can even reach the Legendary rank in one go."

Nie Li pondered this for a moment. It would be a great benefit for them if they could somehow manage to get their hands on a few Spiritual Origin Fruits and eat them before the seventh layer opened.

"Go tell Du Ze and the others that we are going to head for the first level of the Nine-Layered Deathlands and have a look for ourselves!" Nie Li said after making his decision.

"Alright! I'll be on my way now." Hearing Nie Li's words, Lu Piao instantly became excited.


	225. Chapter 225

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon** 1

Everyone secretly prepared themselves and, as a group, quietly snuck away from the camp. They only had a cooperating relationship with the Jade Seal Family and Nie Li didn't want their activities to become overly restricted.

The entrance to the first level of the Nine-Layered Deathlands was a long winding road that lead into a dense fog.

Everything was shrouded in thick layers of fog, making it impossible to see.

Occasionally, the shadows of a few people were seen walking upon the narrow path, heading deeper into the fog.

Within the fog, Nie Li could periodically sense the auras of death drifting towards him on a nonexistent wind.

The ground was littered with bones and damaged weapons and armours. Many had undergone heavy corrosion over time. A casual touch could reduce them to ashes.

Sensing the terrifying death aura, everyone shivered.

"Fortunately, there are a lot of people here." Lu Piao withdrew his head closer to his body. This place really wasn't suitable for humans.

Along the way, they occasionally passed other groups of people, which eased their nervousness.

Those that had come here were warriors from the various families of the Nether Realm. Most were at least of Black Gold rank, with a few Legend ranks. Demigod rank experts wouldn't bother to come to the first layer of the Deathlands.

Upon entering the opaque fog, their surroundings suddenly fluctuated. The moving figures of the warriors from the various families suddenly vanished.

"What's going on? Why did those people disappear?" Du Ze asked in curiousity.

Ye Ziyun and the others also couldn't help showing curiosity in their eyes. Those people had only been tens of meters away. Why did they suddenly disappear?

Nie Li knitted his brows and urgently said, "Follow me closely. Someone has placed a [Fog of Misleading] over this area that causes people to easily lose their way. The Fog of Misleading usually lasts for an entire day before dissipating, but I would guess that this fog has roughly an hour or so left before it evaporates. If you get lost, then we'll gather again when the fog clears."

Right after those words left Nie Li's mouth, he looked around and realized that Lu Piao and Xiao Xue were already nowhere to be seen.

After that it was Du Ze, then Duan Jian.

The surrounding people disappeared one after another. Nie Li quickly grabbed Ye Ziyun's hand and reached for Xiao Ning'er's. However, her silhouette had already vanished into the fog. When the surrounding fog fluctuated again, Yu Yan thought she saw something and took off as well.

"Ning'er!" Nie Li yelled, however, Xiao Ning'er was already gone.

"Where are Ning'er and the rest?" Ye Ziyun asked with a tone of nervousness and worry.

"It'll be alright. They may have strayed away from us, but our soul realms have already formed the Soul Array, so we should be able sense their presence." Nie Li briefly reached out his senses before saying, "We'll meet up eventually!"

Having her hand grabbed by Nie Li, Ye Ziyun couldn't help turning slightly red. However, she didn't dare let go because she knew that the Fog of Misleading would separate them if they let their guards down for even a moment. She never imagined that she would suddenly become Nie Li's fiancée and still felt a little uncomfortable with her new title.

Nie Li lead Ye Ziyun outside the range of the fog.

Having traversed through the dense fog for hours, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun finally exited it. Although they could sense that the others' were not far from their location, they knew that actually finding them would not be an easy task.

After exiting the fog, Nie Li saw many figures in the distance, soaring and skimming the ground as rays of scarlet light. A wave of mysterious and majestic auras were spreading throughout their surroundings and he could sense that it contained an unquantifiable amount of pure energy.

A thought moved Nie Li's heart. Could this be the sign of some treasure being born?

"Follow me." Nie Li said to Ye Ziyun as he skimmed forward.

Ye Ziyun followed behind Nie Li as the two of them flew towards the distant scene.

Before them was a huge lake with muddy water. However, there seemed to be something hidden within its depths, as the scarlet rays penetrated the muddy lakewater and emerged again. Just sensing the aura within would give others a relaxed sensation.

The object in the lake had obviously attracted the lust from countless others.

Experts from the various families were gathered at the edge of the lake, trying to contest over for the treasure in the lake. However, no one dared to enter it. This wasn't the first time many of them had come here. Although the first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands was rather safe, many places still had danger lurking around. Especially in the lake, no one knew what was hidden in that abyss.

The treasure in the lake must have attracted the greed of many.

"I never thought that the first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands would have something hidden in it. Such pure energy, this is definitely something powerful!"

Around the edge of the lake, hundreds of warriors had already gathered, taking guard against one another.

Once the treasure was born, there would definitely be a bloody scramble for it.

"Who dares to enter the lake and fish it up?" One of the well-dressed young masters knitted his brows. There wasn't any meaning in waiting at the edge of the lake for something to surface.

"Young master, I have just recalled something. In the past, there were legends about this lake harbouring some treasure. A few years ago, this place suddenly blossomed with red lights, but they disappeared very quickly. Afterwards, several Demigod ranked warriors came over to investigate this matter but didn't find anything, so the investigation was dropped!" said one of the servants standing beside side the silver armoured man with respect.

The well-dressed young master furrowed his brows for a brief moment. Who knew when the treasure within the lake will conceal itself again? Their chances were fleeting!

The young master made a grab with his right hand, lifted the servant, and threw him into the lake. That servant was a Black Gold rank warrior, but had actually been caught and lifted like a baby bird.

"Get down there and fish it up for me!" The well-dressed young master ordered in cold arrogance.

The servant that had been thrown into the lake with a plop didn't dare to come up. Instead, he dived into the water and began his search. He gradually disappeared into the muddy lakewater. Suddenly, violent ripples appeared across the lake's surface.

A moment later, a dense cloud of blood floated up.

Upon seeing this scene, everyone's faces turned ghastly pale. There was probably something terrifying hidden in the lake and the poor servant was probably done for.

The well-dressed young master's face also turned colder. Losing one of his men and receiving nothing in return had darkened his mood.

The crowd distanced itself a little from the well-dressed young master, each fearing himself to be the next one thrown in.

"Who is that man?"

"You don't even know who he is? He's Cang Ming from the Soul Winged Family. He's reputed to be the number one genius in the entire Nether Realm!"

"So he is that Cang Ming?!"

Everyone had fear written on their faces. Cang Ming was worthy to be known as the number one genius of the Nether Realm, as he had reached the pinnacle of the Legendary rank at a young age. It's said that he had come prepared this time, trying to become the successor of Nether Realm's master!

Not far away from Cang Ming, several figures stood proudly, each with an aura comparable to Cang Ming's.

Originally, people of this level wouldn't come to such a place. However, there were still three days until the seventh layer opened up and most of them were bored of waiting. To pass the time, they had came to Deathlands to sightsee. They never imagined that they would encounter this scarlet treasury by chance.

Glancing at the warriors from the various families, Ye Ziyun's elegant face expressed loathing, especially towards Cang Ming who treated human life like dirt. Compared to him, even those at Glory City appeared kindhearted. Aside from the Sacred Family and a few others, people didn't usually kill each other.

Although everyone was lusting after the treasure in the lake, no one dared to go down.

Suddenly, a clear voice rang out from far away as it laughed, "Brother Cang Ming, why don't the two go down and fish the treasure up? As for the distribution of the treasure, we'll decide after that."

The one who spoke was a delicate young man around sixteen to seventeen years old. He wore very luxurious, bright white clothes and stood very proud. His clothes fluttered in the wind as he displayed a tranquil smile and a carefree attitude.

"Who is that man?"

"Mu Ye of the Soul Refinery Family, he's also a super genius. It's just that he's been secluded in his training for many years and hasn't seen much of the outside world since he was young. Most people have no idea as to what degree his cultivation has reached!"

The discussions in the crowd were all heard by Nie Li. Both Mu Ye and that Cang Ming were from the super families in the Nether Realm! It seemed like the number of people coming after this treasure was indeed quite high!

Upon hearing Mu Ye's words, Cang Ming laughed and said, "Since you have already said so, why wouldn't I dare?"

Although he has no idea what was hidden in the depths of the lake, he was unafraid. He had the treasured armour that has been passed down through his family, so he, naturally, wouldn't be weak.

*Plop!* *Plop!* *Plop!*

Cang Ming, Mu Ye and four other warriors jumped into the lake.

After the six of them, no one else dared to follow up.

Those warriors standing at the edge of the lake felt their scalps going numb from staring into the muddy lakewater. This was, after all, the Nine-Layered Deathlands with many unexplored areas. Who knows if a terrifying creature is hiding within?

Right after the six warriors entered, the lakewater rolled and pillars of water shot high into the sky. A banging sound was heard from the bottom of the lake; an intense fight must be going on.

Suddenly, a huge demon beast rushed out of the lake, issuing furious roars as it flew into the sky. On its forehead, a pearl was embedded that emitted a dazzling scarlet luster.

This demon beast slightly resembled a lizard, with black scales covering its entire body. Although its four limbs were oddly short, it had a long tail tens of meters long, and released a terrifying aura of death from its body.

Seeing this scene, everyone by the edge of the lake was scared to the point that their expressions changed as they cried out in surprise.

"That's…the zombie Jiao-dragon!"

"Quick, run!"

The crowd of over a hundred people who had been standing by the lake immediately scattered like birds, leaving behind only those who were prepared to fight.

"What's a zombie Jiao-dragon?" Ye Ziyun asked out of curiosity. Although they stood very far from it, she could still clearly distinguish the features of the demon beast.

"The zombie Jiao-dragon is a snake-type demon beast, born from a mountain of thousands of corpses. They grow by devouring the power left behind from the corpses, then formed into a creature with intelligence. All fully-formed zombie Jiao-dragons have Legend rank strength. After every millennium, the zombie Jiao-dragon would become stronger by one level. Upon reaching ten thousand years, it would become an existence that could rival the Spiritual Gods."


	226. Chapter 226

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 226 – Enemies on a Narrow Path**

Zombie Jiao-dragons were that powerful?! No wonder why everyone was utterly shocked by its appearance. Furthermore, this zombie Jiao-dragon seemed to be a little different from the other demon beasts, with a crimson pearl growing on its forehead that would attract the gaze of everyone in sight.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Six figures pierced through the surface of the lake and charged towards the zombie Jiao-dragon.

The longer a zombie Jiao-dragon lived, the smaller its body becomes. Even Nie Li couldn't tell how old this zombie Jiao-dragon was; however, based on an analysis of its strength, it shouldn't be Demigod rank, yet. Otherwise, those six would already be dead.

The six who charged into the lake were all well-known members of Nether Realm's super families' younger generations. They were extremely conceited in their own strength and thus, felt not even an ounce of fear when faced with the zombie Jiao-dragon.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The six engaged the zombie Jiao-dragon as a pack, as the others on the shore prepared themselves to snatch the red pearl on its forehead.

Nie Li's heart was slightly stirred at the sight of the red pearl. He wasn't sure about the pearl's true nature, but based on the energy he could sense being released from it, he was certain that it was a very important treasure.

"Nie Li, what is that red jewel?" Ye Ziyun asked, her heart filled with curiosity.

"I have no idea," Nie Li replied as he shook his head.

A trace of astonishment flashed across Ye Ziyun's eyes. A treasure that even Nie Li doesn't know about? In her eyes, he was all-knowing.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's expression, Nie Li naturally knew what she was thinking. He stretched out his hands and gave a bitter smile. He wasn't omniscient. In this world alone, there are many things that he is still unaware of.

Suddenly, the zombie Jiao-dragon roared towards the sky and ejected globes of water from its mouth. These balls that were shot around the entire area exploded, causing complete chaos among the mass of people on the shore. When the liquid came into contact with someone's skin, their bodies instantly began to emit white smoke as their skin corroded away.

"Arghhh!" Some of the people that were splashed by the attack immediately issued mournful shrieks.

One of the acid orbs flew towards Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's direction.

"Careful!" Nie Li yelled in an urgent tone as he pushed Ye Ziyun away. With a move of his left hand, he crushed a Divine Guardian Stone between his fingers.

*Boom!*

The acid ball exploded where Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were moments before and proceeded to melt holes into the ground. Some of the acid had splashed onto the shield and flowed down in rivulets.

Had the attack landed on them directly, the terrifying liquid might have made it through the shield. However, the shield was able to protect them from the splash.

Nie Li and Ye Ziyun tumbled into a nearby hole. The scent of a girl's body was transmitted to him. His hands came across something soft and he subconsciously gave it a knead. A kind of softness spread across his palm.

The smell of Ye Ziyun's hair made him feel relaxed.

Before Ye Ziyun could react to their fall, she was knocked into a daze by Nie Li, who had accidentally fallen on top of her. The pressure from his body made her feel a little suffocated. When she felt a peculiar sensation coming from her chest, her face instantly flushed red.

"You…get off!"

Before, she thought that the only way she could repay Nie Li's favor of saving her father was by giving herself to him. But now that it was about to happen, she realized that she was still filled with apprehension.

At her shy expression, Nie Li immediately removed himself and climbed up. He ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled in embarrassment, "Accident, accident."

Ye Ziyun sat up with her face still red and softly replied, "Oh. Okay."

Observing Ye Ziyun's shy movements, Nie Li's heart was filled with tenderness. He extended a hand to pull her up and said, "Be careful, the acid spat by the zombie Jiao-dragon has an extremely powerful corrosive effect."

Ye Ziyun gave a glance around. Indeed, the places where the acid balls had landed had already corroded into huge craters. She couldn't help the chill in her heart.

Nie Li raised his head towards the ongoing situation. Cang Ming, Mu Ye, and the other four were engaged in an intense battle with the zombie Jiao-dragon that even caused the sky to darken.

*Boom!*

Cang Ming bombarded the zombie Jiao-dragon with several blood palms, resulting in several mournful shrieks. In its wrath, the zombie Jiao-dragon lashed its tail and ruthlessly struck a young warrior, causing him to spit blood as he flew backwards.

Cang Ming only afforded a cursory glance towards the young expert. Although they were cooperating for now, in actuality, they were still competition opponents. Therefore, Cang Ming couldn't be bothered over their deaths.

Hearing the mournful shriek from the zombie Jiao-dragon, Nie Li thought to himself, 'This zombie Jiao-dragon probably can't take it anymore. The Zombie Jiao-dragon may be powerful, but it's still no match for so many Legend rank warriors.'

"Roar!"

The scarlet pearl on the Zombie Jiao-dragon's forehead radiated a blinding light and transformed the Zombie Jiao-dragon, covering its body in a new layer of red scales. Two long feelers grew from the corners of its mouth.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Its tail struck two more young warriors and sent them flying out of the fray.

Cang Ming and Mu Ye couldn't help taking a few steps back.

"Who would have thought that the red pearl would actually have an ability that allows the zombie Jiao-dragon's strength to increase by a level? It seems like they're on equal grounds now."

Nie Li was not preparing to take any actions. Although the red pearl was indeed a valuable treasure, if he failed, then he would definitely lose his life. He decided not to try his hand at it.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar aura. Scanning the crowd, a familiar face entered his vision.  
Wasn't that Ye Han?

Ye Han stood together with some of the Wugui Family's members and watched the battle from afar.

Sensing Nie Li's peculiar gaze, Ye Ziyun followed his line of sight. When she saw Ye Han, she was instantly filled with anger. It was Ye han's fault that she had almost lost her father; towards him, she could only feel anger and hatred.

After sensing their strange gazes, Ye Han looked towards their direction. When he saw Nie Li and Ye Ziyun, his pupils shrank and became filled with a cold look. It really is Nie Li and Ye Ziyun! It's a small world after all. Because of Nie Li, Ye Han lost his position as the City Lord's successor and was forced to leave Glory City, and had to drift around like a stray dog. Now that he saw Nie Li and Ye Ziyun together, his heart ignited with flames of hatred.

"If you guys are looking to die here, don't blame me for taking the initiative!" Ye Han's fists were clenched so tight that crackling sounds could be heard.

There were a little over twenty members of the Wugui Family with him. The leader was a sturdily built youth who wore a set of silver armor and carried the huge Heavenly Silver Sword in his hands. A terrifyingly ferocious aura emanated from his body.

Ye Han whispered in the youth's ear, "Young Master Wu Yu, those two are from Glory City!"

Wu Yu took a glance at Nie Li and Ye Ziyun and narrowed his eyes, especially towards Ye Ziyun. His eyes couldn't help lighting up upon seeing her. Among the various races, human women were definitely the most beautiful. Although Ye Ziyun was still young, she has already matured into a slender and elegant lady.

"Came from Glory City? How strong are they?" Wu Yu asked Ye Han.

"Young Master Wu Yu, according to my memory, the two of them should have reached Gold rank." Ye Han said after he pondered for a moment. When he left, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's strengths were only at Gold rank.

"Bullshit. If they were only Gold rank, why would they dare to enter the Nine-Layered Deathlands?" Wu Yu scolded.

At Wu Yu's words, Ye Han's face went blank. Indeed, why would two Gold ranks dare enter the Nine-Layered Deathlands? Could it be that the two of them were already above Gold rank? That was impossible. Even with a high cultivation rate, it shouldn't be that fast. Such a rate shouldn't even be possible.

"It's possible that someone stronger brought them in, but then these two strayed off." Ye Han said after pondering awhile. He was unwilling to believe that Nie Li and Ye Ziyun had left him in the dust in terms of cultivation.

Wu Yu pondered for brief moment, then waved his hand, sending his mens in Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's direction.

"Nie Li, they're coming." Ye Ziyun's concentrated and her right hand tightly grasped the Blizzard Spiritual Gem in preparation for battle. The Blizzard Spiritual Gem was a very powerful treasure. At her current level, she could fully utilize it to burst forth power that was several folds more than her original strength.

On the contrary, Nie Li appeared very calm and walked towards the Wugui Family's warriors. He wasn't afraid of Ye Han. Rather, Nie Li was afraid that Ye Han would turn tail and run. If that happened, then trying to find Ye Han again would really be a pain.

Seeing Nie Li's actions, Wu Yu's eyes slightly narrowed as he sensed the Black Gold rank aura coming from him. Even still, what could a Black Gold rank do before so many people? Just where did he get his confidence from?

"Ye Han, I never thought that you would dare to show yourself before me. Today, I won't let you go before I settle the score!" Nie Li glared at Ye Han. A traitor of Glory City, such a rebel must be taken care of personally by him!

"Nie Li, you're too arrogant. Just who do you think you are? This is the Nether Realm, not Glory City! Who did you say won't let the other party escape?" Ye Han coldly snorted at Nie Li.

Wu Yu crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Nie Li, "Kiddo, you're gutsy! In front of me, Wu Yu, you still dare to be so arrogant. If lower your head to me, perhaps I will consider letting you join me. But if you still won't acknowledge your place, then don't blame me for being merciless!"

Nie Li's gaze swept past Wu Yu and his henchmen. He gave a cold smile and said, "If you guys hand Ye Han over, then this matter will be done with. Otherwise, don't blame me for my actions!"

Wu Yu saw something in Nie Li's eyes that annoyed him immensely.

Nie Li probably has a loose screw in his head to say such bold words. Everyone in their group was Black Gold rank, two were even Legend rank. With only two people, how could Nie Li still act so arrogantly?


	227. Chapter 227

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 227 – Yin-Yang Blast x10**

Wu Yu coldly snorted as Nie Li was spouting conceited nonsense. He slightly waved his hand and, as one, the three Wugui Family's experts pounced towards Nie Li.

Nie Li released a furious roar as his body swiftly underwent a transformation, merging with the Fanged Panda.

Ye Ziyun used the Blizzard Spiritual Gem in her hands and merged with her Snow Queen. After merging, Ye Ziyun looked as though she was a goddess that had descended from the heavens. Countless icicles revolved around her, giving her an unmatchable noble and sacred countenance.

After Nie Li and Ye Ziyun merged with their demon spirits, Wu Yu and his group were slightly shocked. They originally thought that Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's strength would be, at most, 1-star or 2-star Black Gold rank. However, now that they had merged with their demon spirits, both of their auras multiplied by several times and ended somewhere between 4-star – 5-star Black Gold rank.

"Humanity's Demon Spiritualists are indeed something." Wu Yu's eyes slightly narrowed. But so what if the opponents are 4-star to 5-star Black Gold ranks? They have two Legend rank experts on their side!

"Roar!" Nie Li swiped a raging palm towards one of the Black Gold rank experts as they pounced at him. Within his palm were flashes of lightning that hold unparalleled energy.

"Hmph!" The Black Gold rank expert sent a burst of energy coursing through his body as he intended to dodge Nie Li's attack and return a far more fatal one.

However, just as he was prepared to take action, his body suddenly became very heavy and his movements became sluggish. Two masses of ice appeared from nowhere and coiled around his legs, instantly trapping his feet.

*Boom!*

Nie Li's palm strike landed on the expert's head and sent him flying.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

The Black Gold rank expert rolled dozens of meters away and heavily fell into a ditch.

Nie Li glanced at Ye Ziyun, who was standing behind him, and couldn't refrain from smiling. Ye Ziyun was indeed exceptionally intelligent. After familiarising herself with the Fanged Panda's characteristics, she immediately found the best way of coordinating with him when using the Snow Queen's power.

Another Black Gold rank expert suddenly appeared behind Nie Li and swung his huge sword in a ruthless chop towards Nie Li's neck. However, his huge sword landed on an ice wall instead. Nie Li instantly turned around, widened his mouth, and spat out a Yin-Yang Blast. The second Black Gold expert was sent flying from the explosion.

In just two exchanges, two Black Gold ranks were killed, leaving only one left. Ye Ziyun promptly impaled him with icicles.

"Get rid of that woman first!" Wu Yu's face was ghastly pale. Originally, he only intended to send three people to test their strength. He never thought that Nie Li and Ye Ziyun would be merciless enough to instantly kill them.

Their movements were concise and smooth, displaying an unimaginably frightening efficiency.

Nie Li himself was someone with a rich trove of fighting experience. When he coordinated with Ye Ziyun in that brief moment, there was almost a telepathic sensation that caused their coordinated effort to be several times more powerful than if they had been fighting alone.

The experts behind Wu Yu all charged towards Nie Li and Ye Ziyun with murderous looks on their faces.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li immediately summoned his katar soul weapon and took a defensive stance at Ye Ziyun's side. Nie Li's demon spirit is a Fighter-type, while Ye Ziyun's is a Snow Wind-type. Coordination was very easy for them. As long as Nie Lie doesn't allow anyone to reach Ye Ziyun, she would be able to send forth bursts of power that were several times greater than usual.

The Blizzard Spiritual Gem in her hands emitted a dazzling luster as she conjured a ferocious blizzard with her and Nie Li standing in the eye of the storm, surrounded by raging winds.

Although the blizzard was insufficient to repel those experts from the Wugui Family, the bone piercing chill still made their movements sluggish.

This blizzard, in addition to Nie Li's Gravity Field, was able to weaken the Wugui Family's experts by at least twenty percent.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Three of the Wugui Family's experts charged into the center of the blizzard and fiercely clashed with Nie Li. Nie Li brandished his katar and engaged them, blocking their strikes.

An intense fight broke out. Even though Nie Li was surrounded and attacked from all sides, he was still very calm. With his vast battle experience, he could easily predict the movements of his opponents and optimally time his attacks. Therefore, he could face his opponents skillfully and easily.

Meanwhile, the Wugui experts became more and more unnerved as the fight dragged on. Every time they attacked, Nie Li would easily seal their movements. It's as if Nie Li could thoroughly predict their attacks.

His every move was optimised to perfection.

He sealed their attacks and didn't take the initiative to counterattack. He was preventing anyone from getting close to Ye Ziyun. This allowed her, who was behind him, to freely rain cloud-like icicles from the sky.

Originally, such an attack would consume a lot of soul force, quickly exhausting the user. However, with the Blizzard Spiritual Gem, Ye Ziyun's soul force was seemingly infinite.

Beneath the storm of icicles, blood splattered in every direction.

Although only two Black Gold ranks were killed, the survivors were suffering severe injuries.

"You're courting death! You think that you can hold us back like this?"

The two Legend rank experts of the Wugui Family shared a glance and descended from the sky, swinging the huge swords in their hands down with endless killing intent.

"Gauzing Sky Slash!"

The images of thousands of swords materialized, each afterimage filled with a wild sort of energy.

So this is the power of a Legend rank! The two Legend rank experts of the Wugui Family finally couldn't take it anymore and have taken action!

Nie Li was waiting for this exact moment!

The moment Gauzing Sky Slash took form, Nie Li moved. With a wave of his right hand, he brought out the Legend rank forbidden technique inscription scroll and unsealed it. A golden shield appeared and enshrouded Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Several swords from the Gauzing Sky Slash concentrated themselves to one point of the golden shield, each ending in explosions.

Among all the shields in world, the Golden Shield held the best defensive ability. Furthermore, the special effect of the Golden Shield allowed the person inside to freely counterattack without being restricted by it.

As Nie Li unleashed the Golden Shield, he simultaneously widened his mouth and sucked in a big breath of air. His abdomen shrank as his chest rapidly expanded. Near his mouth, a black sphere and a white sphere of light were taking shape, growing larger and larger in size.

Yin-Yang Blast x4. Yin-Yang Blast x6. Yin-Yang Blast x10…

Each ball of light swelled to a size ten times larger than a normal Yin-Yang Blast, with a terrifying quantity of law power as he had emptied his soul force to create this.

The darkness and light revolved around one another as the two balls exited the Golden Shield and flew towards the Wugui Family's two experts.

The two Legend rank experts were floating high up in the sky. The attacks from the Gauzing Sky Slash were so intense that the ground had become a mess, blasts of energy were ricocheting everywhere. The corners of their mouths leaked cold smiles as they thought that the Gauzing Sky Slash was more than enough to ensure the deaths of Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.

However, a golden colored shield was formed, blocking the Gauzing Sky Slash. When the blades landed on the Golden Shield, they were repelled.

"What's going on?"

"It's a Golden Shield!"

"How is that possible? That's a shield that can only be used by Legend rank experts who have cultivated the Gold attribute!"

They never imagined that Nie Li would actually be able to use the Golden Shield to block their attacks. Before they could react, revolving black and white projectiles were hurled in their direction.

As the Yin-Yang Blast flew towards them, the two Legend rank experts first reactions were to summon their shields. Instantly, two black shields were formed around their bodies. The shield is a secret technique of their Wugui Family, the Sacred Gauzing Shield, and is capable of blocking a head-on attack from a Legend rank expert.

They believed that their shields were enough to block Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast, so they only raised their swords to prepare a round of counterattacks.

As he watched the Wugui Family's two experts, Nie Li smiled. Their ability to perceive energy was simply too poor, obviously not on the same level as him. Though they were Legend rank experts, in the usage of energy, they are still far too inferior in his eyes.

A Yin-Yang Blast x10 isn't something that can be dealt with so easily!

As it travelled, the black ball and white ball flowed to be one entity, then exploded on contact.

Each half of the Yin-Yang Blast only contained an energy that was ten times the usual. However, the power produced from their combined form was more than a hundred times that of the original! Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast was a special technique that had been formed from gathering powers of law!

The terrifying explosion instantly swallowed the two Legend rank experts. In the instant of contact, their shields were already shattered. The raging energy instantly devoured them.

Upon the Yin-Yang Blast's impact, the two of them only had expressions of disbelief. How could those black and white balls of light hold such a formidable power? Even the Sacred Gauzing Shield didn't stand a chance! They had greatly underestimated the power of the Yin-Yang Blast and now they were paying a painful price.

It was already too late for them to dodge it. The explosion sent them flying several hundred meters away, their bodies charred black.

The explosion from the Yin-Yang Blast produced a huge crater hundreds of meters in circumference. The shockwave was felt across the entire region. The rest of the Wugui Family's experts had also been affected by the explosion and fresh blood gushed from their mouths, due to their heavy injuries.

Even the Golden Shield couldn't withstand the power of the Yin-Yang Blast and finally collapsed. However, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun, who were inside the shield, were still safe. Even the grass under their feet was still good and well.

"Job well done." Nie Li brushed his hands off as he withdrew the Fanged Panda, turning back into his human form.


	228. Chapter 228

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 228 – Tian Ling**

After the Golden Shield disappeared, Ye Ziyun looked around. The area was a complete mess. The people from the Wugui Family were either dead or injured, leaving only Wu Yu and Ye Han, who were some distance away, still standing.

Remembering the battle, Ye Ziyun realised that everything had been calculated by Nie Li.

The reason why Nie Li hadn't used the Legend rank forbidden technique inscription scroll earlier was because he wanted to wait for the two Legend rank experts from Wugui Family. Nie Li was already prepared to use the Golden Shield the instant the Wugui Family used the Gauzing Sky Slash. Furthermore, had had already predicted that his opponents would underestimate the power of his Yin-Yang Blast. Because of all this, he managed to kill his opponents with one strike.

In terms of raw strength, Nie Li might not be a match for a Legend rank expert. However, Nie Li's control over his own power and his ability to evaluate another's strength, has already reached an extremely precise degree. He also had many other cards hidden up his sleeve. Even if the Yin-Yang Blast didn't dealt with them in one strike, Nie Li could've used his Draconic Bombs or some other methods to kill the both of them.

Wu Yu and Ye Han were both dumbfounded and still couldn't react to the situation. All of the experts who charged towards Nie Li were now on the ground. Those who were still alive were groaning in pain.

Nie Li directed his cold gaze towards Wu Yu and Ye Han, and headed in their direction.

When Nie Li was walking towards them, Wu Yu and Ye Han immediately tensed up. Wu Yu wielded his huge sword and was prepared for a fight. However, his palms were already drenched in a cold sweat and were shaking. He was obviously at the pinnacle of the Black Gold rank, same as his opponent!

Yet, why was Nie Li emitting such an overbearing pressure?

Ye Han took a step back. As he looked at Nie Li, Ye Han's eyes flashed with a trace of fear. He was a part the Wugui Family! With their strength, they could obviously crush Glory City along with Nie Li. Yet, why did his plans fail time and time again?

Just who was Nie Li? Why was he able to wield such terrifying strength at such a young age?

Seeing Ye Ziyun, who was glaring at him with eyes full of hatred, Ye Han knew that if he allowed himself to be captured by them, he would definitely not be let go.

'Ye Ziyun, did you know? Everything I did was for you!' Ye Han thought inwardly. He was unwilling to die here like this and frantically searched for an escape. His eyes suddenly fell on the gaping entrance to an endless abyss that was only a short distance away. Ye Han ran madly towards that abyss.

Seeing his actions, Nie Li's knitted his brows and immediately chased after Ye Han.

Although he knew that jumping into that bottomless pit spelled certain death, Nie Li wasn't willing to let Ye Han go just like that. He had to capture him and let Ye Zong administer justice!

When he saw Nie Li chase after Ye Han, Wu Yu gave Ye Ziyun a glance, then immediately dashed off in the opposite direction.

Ye Ziyun took a glance in Ye Han's direction, then clenched her teeth and swept a snow wind attack after Wu Yu instead.

"You want to kill me with your hands? I won't let you! Even in death, it won't be through your hands! Even if I, Ye Han, were to turn into a malicious spirit, I get back everything that I have lost!" Ye Han shouted as if he were deranged. Three poisonous wasps materialized in his hands and under his orders, dived towards Nie Li.

"Venom Sting Wasps?" Nie Li's facial slightly changed. The Venom Sting Wasp was an extremely terrifying type of demon beast. The poison in its sting is very potent; even a Black Gold rank expert would easily lose his life. Furthermore, Venom Sting Wasps were quite hardy, capable of enduring all sorts of attacks, making them very difficult to exterminate.

Nie Li has no idea where Ye Han found something like this.

He pushed the Law Energy from his palms and attacked the three Venom Sting Wasps.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

The three wasps immediately exploded. In reality, Nie Li already knew the weak points of the Venom Sting Wasps and had sent three needle-like bursts of Law Energy into the their internals. The three wasps exploded from within, resulting in instant death.

Nie Li had reacted very quickly to the wasps; however, Ye Han had still managed to draw quite a bit of distance between them.

So even the Venom Sting Wasps were ineffective. Ye Han raced towards the abyss, sparing no effort.

Nie Li realized that Ye Han was about to leap into the abyss; it was already impossible to stop him at this point. Therefore, he rapidly merged with his Fanged Panda and spat out a Yin-Yang Blast.

The Yin-Yang Blast soared towards Ye Han and exploded. The formidable power engulfed Ye Han's body. Impacted by the explosion of the Yin-Yang Blast, Ye Han violently spat some blood as flew into the abyss.

Nie Li skimmed the ground and landed at the edge of the abyss. He never thought that Ye Han would rather jump into the abyss than be caught by him. However, even if Ye Han hadn't been killed by the Yin-Yang Blast, he would definitely be heavily injured. Add falling into this bottomless abyss, and he should definitely be dead, right?

Who knows what kind of demon beasts are lurking within this bottomless abyss? Ye Han probably won't even leave a bone behind after they were through with him!

Nie Li remained silent for a brief moment, then looked towards the distant Ye Ziyun, who was chasing after Wu Yu. However, Wu Yu was a 5-star Black Gold rank expert; that short amount of time she had is insufficient for her to make him stay.

Nie Li immediately rushed towards towards them.

He couldn't let Wu Yu escape, otherwise, it might bring another round of trouble for Glory City.

Ye Ziyun gave a soft roar as she gathered snow wind power in her palm. The energy turned into an ice sword that launched itself at Wu Yu's back. This ice sword contained the power of the Blizzard Spiritual Gem. Once it struck Wu Yu, it would pierce through his body.

Just as the ice sword was about to hit Wu Yu's back, it suddenly exploded into shards of ice.

A youth clad in white slowly floated down and landed beside Wu Yu.

"Young master Wu Yu, why are you here?" Seeing this youth, Wu Yu gasped for breath before he was able to stand firm, despite his heart still being in a panicked state. He had felt the amount of power contained in that ice sword. If he had been struck by that, the consequences would've been too dreadful to contemplate.

Luckily Tian Ling saved him.

Tian Ling looked at Ye Ziyun and calmly said, "Lady from the human race, I wonder, how did Wu Yu offended you to the point that you would use such methods to kill him?"

"The enmity between us is none of your business!" Nie Li appeared from the side as he answered on behalf of Ye Ziyun. He could tell that Tian Ling's strength wasn't as inferior as the others; he couldn't see through it. Thus, he didn't dare to blindly take action.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun didn't dare to say anything rash, since she didn't have a clue about this youth's identity. However, she completely trusts Nie Li and sensibly stood beside him.

"The Wugui Family is a vassal family of our Northern Nether Family. If you guys want to kill the young master of the Wugui Family, you'll naturally have to seek the permission of my Northern Nether Family." Tian Ling unquestionably stated, as his gaze fell onto Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.

Nie Li fell silent for a moment. If he and Ye Ziyun wanted to kill Tian Ling, the fight would probably be very tough. The strength of this Tian Ling was deep and immeasurable. If they were to continue, reinforcements might come to aid Tian Ling's side.

"Since the Wugui Family is a vassal family of Northern Nether Family, then this matter will end at this. I will settle this with the Wugui Family in the future." Nie Li turned towards Ye Ziyun and said, "Let's go."

Nie Li and Ye Ziyun turned and prepared to leave.

When Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were leaving, Tian Ling slightly knitted his brows and was about to stop them.

Wu Yu hastily blocked his way and said, "Young master Tian Ling, although they only have the strength of Black Gold rank, they managed to kill two Legend rank experts from my Wugui Family! It's not a good idea to provoke them!" Wu Yu was already frightened of Nie Li.

Upon hearing Wu Yu's words, Tian Ling pulled back and gave an even deeper look at Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's figures. "How did you guys end up provoking those two?"

Wu Yu's gaze flickered for a brief moment and said, "One of my subordinates had conflicts with them. I originally thought that I would be able to stick up for my subordinate. However, I never imagined that the two of them would be so powerful!"

Without the consent of his family's Patriarch, he didn't dare leak the information regarding Glory City.

Once the Northern Nether Family knows the existence of Glory City, it will definitely fall into the hands of the Northern Nether Family. In that case, they would receive all the benefits while the Wugui Family is left with the crumbs.

Tian Ling gave Wu Yu a glance, but didn't say anything else. These sorts of feuds were simply too common in the Nether Realm, so it was completely natural that Wu Yu didn't want to talk about it. However, Tian Ling was a little curious about Nie Li and Ye Ziyun. Since the two of them had such strength at such young ages, they should have decent reputations in the Nether Realm. So why hasn't he heard of them before?

As Wu Yu stared at Nie Li and Ye Ziyun's retreating figures, his eyes flashed with a trace of maliciousness. This time, Wu Yu had suffered a great loss, even more so since it occurred just before the Master of the Nether Realm picks his disciple. It was unavoidable for him to be reprimanded when he returned home.

"One day, I will mercilessly crush the two of you beneath my feet! Especially that wretch, I'll trample you when that time comes!"

Nie Li took Ye Ziyun with him and walked far, until he was sure that Tian Ling and Wu Yu were no longer in sight. He then let out a sigh of relief. Nie Li had sensed that Tian Ling's strength was absolutely unimaginable. If they had engaged in a fight, it would've definitely been a fierce battle. At the same time, it would be normal for unexpected situations to appear. Therefore, it would be in their best interest to avoid conflicts with Tian Ling.

Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, what happened to Ye Han?"

"He suffered a Yin-Yang Blast of mine and is probably dead," said Nie Li.

Ye Ziyun's eyes flashed with a trace of sadness. Ye Han was, after all, the foster son of her father. Although this was what he deserved, the kind Ye Ziyun still couldn't help feeling pity for him. Even now, she still couldn't understand why Ye Han would betray Glory City and attempt to assassinate her father. Her father had always treated him like his own son!

"Nie Li, let's not tell my father about this."' Ye Ziyun said after pondering for a brief moment.

Nie Li glanced at Ye Ziyun and slightly nodded his head. He naturally understood what was in Ye Ziyun's heart. She probably didn't want Ye Zong to be heartbroken. Although Ye Han was only a foster son, he was still a child that Ye Zong had raised with his own hands.

"Ye Han deserved to die. Don't feel sad for that kind of person," Nie Li said as he patted Ye Ziyun's shoulder. He then looked towards the distance. The battle that had begun at the edge of the lake was still ongoing and had now reached the center of the lake. Those people were still unable to finish off that zombie Jiao-dragon.


	229. Chapter 229

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 229 – Xiao Yu**

The Zombie Jiao-dragon by itself wasn't all that powerful; the key was the effect of the pearl.

As time passed, the body of the Zombie Jiao-dragon grew larger and larger and was emitting a scarlet luster.

"It's already reached its limit and is trying to retreat into the lake! Stop it, don't let it escape!" Cang Ming coldly barked.

Mu Ye and the rest frantically attacked the Zombie Jiao-dragon while the rest intercepted its movements at the surface of the lake. They stood on the surface of the lake and made preparations to engage it in battle at any moment.

At the provocation, the Zombie Jiao-dragon crazily roared in rage towards the sky.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Numerous Zombie Jiao-dragons suddenly appeared from under the surface of the lake and attacked the surrounding experts. All of the newcomer Jiao-dragons were at least Black Gold rank. Some of the experts were caught off guard and were dragged into the lake ,issuing miserable shrieks.

Some of the Zombie Jiao-dragons were also killed by the experts.

"Hmph! I never thought that there'd also be a nest full of offspring!" Cang Ming coldly laughed as he formed a terrifyingly powerful pillar of purple lightning in the center of his palm and swept it across the surface of the lake. When the Zombie Jiao-dragon that was charging at him made contact with the lightning pillar, it was wiped out from a hail of sparks that flew in all directions.

While Cang Ming and the rest were slaughtering the normal Zombie Jiao-dragons, the main Zombie Jiao-dragon turned even redder. Walls of water shot up from the lake, entrapping the experts in an instant. At the same moment, the Zombie Jiao-dragon dived towards the lake.

At this, Cang Ming frowned and shot the lightning in his palm after the Zombie Jiao-dragon. However, his lightning was unable to penetrate the walls of water.

"I never thought that this beast would still have such strength," Cang Ming's brows slightly twitched as he formed a mysterious lightning spear and shot it from his hand. That lightning spear spun like a bullet as it tore through the air, carrying bolts of lightning and an unparalleled aura towards the Zombie Jiao-dragon.

*Boom!*

This time, the lightning spear penetrated the water walls as a streak of light and flew towards the Zombie Jiao-dragon.

Nie Li shivered when he saw that lightning spear. That lightning spear was at least of Heavenly Fate rank. Even though Cang Ming wasn't able to bring out the lightning spear's true strength, it was nevertheless still an astonishing feat.

'With my current strength, it would be bad if I to cross Cang Ming.' Nie Li thought inwardly. As for that scarlet pearl, he decided to give up on it. He took Ye Ziyun and turned to leave to resume their search for their friends, who had gotten lost in the mist earlier.

*Boom!*

That lightning spear pierced the body of the red Zombie Jiao-dragon, causing it to issue a mournful shriek as fresh blood splattered the surface of the lake. That attack from Cang Ming had greatly wounded the Zombie Jiao-dragon; however, the creature ignored its injuries and drilled into the lake.

While this was going on, Mu Ye was standing on the surface of the lake, quietly observing the battle. When the red Zombie Jiao-dragon suffered from the heavy injuries, he could've easily intercepted it with his strength. However, Mu Ye refrained from taking action and watched the Zombie Jiao-dragon give out a cry of indignation as it dived into the water.

Cang Ming wielded his lightning spear and landed on the surface of the water. That Zombie Jiao-dragon had already fled deep into the lake. With how deep the lake is, who knows what other kinds of dangers could be hidden within? Alone, he didn't dare to enter.

He coldly swept his eyes at Mu Ye and said, "Why didn't you stop it?"

A bright smile appeared on Mu Ye's handsome face as he replied, "The Zombie Jiao-dragon's berserk tantrum made it too dangerous to go near it. I didn't want to risk going against it and it escaped in the brief moment I hesitated."

Cang Ming furrowed his brows for a moment. He didn't believe Mu Ye's nonsense for a single moment. However, Cang Ming also couldn't do anything about it, since Mu Ye would be a rather difficult opponent. If a fight really broke out, even Cang Ming might not be able win.

"Hmph!" Cang Ming coldly snorted as he turned to pursue the Zombie Jiao-dragon. He skimmed the surface of the lake as he tried to pinpoint the Jiao-dragon's location with his senses.

As he watched Cang Ming's back, Mu Ye's facial expression went cold. The truth is, he was totally capable of intercepting the Zombie Jiao-dragon earlier. However, he didn't do so because of Cang Ming's lightning spear. When he saw that spear, he realised that even he might not be able to beat him.

Therefore, if he had actually intercepted the Zombie Jiao-dragon, a fight probably would've broken out over the scarlet pearl. If that happened, then there was a high chance that the treasure would've fallen into the hands of Cang Ming.

As far as Mu Ye was concerned, he would rather let the scarlet pearl be lost than hand it to Cang Ming. After all, Cang Ming was one of his competitors for the disciple's position!

Nie Li faintly smiled when Mu Ye let the Zombie Jiao-dragon escape. These people were definitely not unified. Nie Li could more or less guess the thoughts of Mu Ye and agreed with him; it's good that the Zombie Jiao-dragon escaped. It would be a huge headache if someone had actually managed to get their hands on that scarlet pearl.

The competitions between the various families in the Nether Realm were indeed very intense.

Nie Li suddenly felt a ripple in his soul realm, lightly smiled, and said, "I sense Ning'er nearby."

Ye Ziyun pouted at Nie Li's bright smile, but didn't say anything. Despite the peculiar feelings in her heart, she was not a petty person. After all, Ning'er had known Nie Li for much longer than her.

Nie Li skimmed the slope. From some distance away, a beautiful and charming girl was walking quietly. Who else could it be, if not Xiao Ning'er? However, walking next to Xiao Ning'er was mysterious youth. His face was delicate and handsome, like a jade sculpture, and he held a calm countenance.

This person appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen years old. He had thin, long brows, gentle eyes, and a long nose. His skin was the color of white jade and as smooth as water. His eyes were elegant and full of spirit, without a hint of impurity. His lips seemed to be arched in a smile, yet at the same time it wasn't a smile. That sort of grace could definitely woo the hearts of countless women.

With those looks, even women would be jealous of him.

This young man smiled as he conversed with Ning'er. Meanwhile, she pursed her lips and would occasionally smile.

As the pair continued on the small path, they looked like the models of a painting.

The scene caused a slight, but indescribable moodiness in Nie Li's heart. He couldn't help letting out a long sigh. What's gotten into him? He recalled everything he'd been through with Ning'er. She was indeed a lovable girl. If it hadn't been for everything that had happened in his previous life, Nie Li might have fallen in love with Ning'er instead.

"Nie Li, you couldn't be jealous, right?" Ye Ziyun jokingly asked.

"Nope." Nie Li smiled as he shook his head. He understood that Ye Ziyun was just teasing him.

"Ning'er, over here!" Nie Li waved towards Xiao Ning'er.

Seeing Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's eyes lit up with happiness. She quickened her steps and ran towards Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.

"Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, I finally found you," said Xiao Ning'er. When she remembered the events inside the Fog of Misleading and saw Nie Li's anxious expression as he searched for her, Ning'er felt a little happy inside. At least in his heart she was still very important, even if she was less so than Ye Ziyun.

The handsome boy walked over and looked Nie Li face-to-face. Faintly, Nie Li could sense his deep and immeasurable cultivation. He has no idea if this stranger was a friend or foe. If he was an enemy, then he would be very hard to deal with. At the very least, he's even above Cang Ming and Mu Ye.

This Nether Realm really does have crouching tigers and hidden dragons 1!

"Ning'er, this is…?" Nie Li asked as he looked at Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er introduced him, "His name is Xiao Yu. Earlier on, it was thanks to him that I wasn't held up by several guys."

Nie Li cupped his hands as he said, "Many thanks to brother Xiao Yu for aiding Ning'er,"

"Brother Nie Li, you're too kind." Xiao Yu said as he lightly smiled. His smile was like a spring breeze.

"You know my name?" Nie Li's brows slightly twitched.

"Along the way, sister Ning'er mentioned you more than once. How could I not know you?" Xiao Yu laughed.

His voice was gentle and smooth as jade with a hint of a carefree personality. It was simply too hard for anyone to dislike him. No wonder Ning'er didn't raise her guard against him. However, Nie Li still had a little guard around his heart. After all, this was a stranger that Ning'er had just met on the road. Furthermore, his strength was deep and immeasurable. Who knows what kind of motive the opposing party has?

In his previous life, Nie Li met too many people.

Ning'er's face heated up at Xiao Yu's words and she couldn't help sneaking a glance at Ye Ziyun. After all, Ye Ziyun is Nie Li's fiancée.

Ye Ziyun has always been aware that Xiao Ning'er was in love with Nie Li. In the past, she and Xiao Ning'er had turned from best friends into strangers. When Nie Li entered their lives, their relationship became even more complicated because of the various incidents regarding him.

Although her feelings were a little complicated, Ye Ziyun's personality wouldn't let her actively pursue anything. Instead, she would rather sit back and let fate set her course.

Xiao Yu glanced at the three people with an amused expression. He lightly smiled and said, "Along the way, sister Ning'er and I have hit it off quite well. It just so happens that I'm rather tired of travelling alone, so why don't we travel together?"

To think that this guy actually wanted to hang on. Nie Li felt uneasy at the thought of letting someone with an unclear background hanging around. Since this Xiao Yu had entered the Nine-Layered Deathlands, his motives shouldn't be as simple as making friends, right?

What was even stranger was the fact that even with his powerful strength, he had only remained in the first layer.

Anyhow, Nie Li suspected that Xiao Yu was harbouring malicious intentions.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, Xiao Yu is a good person,"

At Xiao Ning'er's words, Nie Li became even more suspicious of Xiao Yu without knowing why. With such a handsome and graceful person, there was simply nothing to be fussy about. He was too perfect. Too perfect to the point that he didn't appear mortal. His voice was very gentle and he was very gentle and considerate when dealing with people. But on the contrary, his presence still put Nie Li in a bit of a bad mood.

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment before he said, "Ning'er, we still have important matters to deal with. We can't bring another person along,"

"It seems like brother Nie Li has some prejudices towards me," Xiao Yu said as he gave a light smile. He could see the distaste Nie Li held towards him.

Prejudice? Of course! You haven't been with us for that long and yet you want to join our group?

However, Nie Li was still very polite with his words as he smiled and said, "Brother Xiao Yu has misunderstood. We've just met each other; furthermore, you've helped Ning'er. How could I have any prejudice towards you?"


	230. Chapter 230

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 230 – Disturbed Peace of Mind**

As she listened to the conversation between Nie LI and Xiao Yu, Ye Ziyun fell into deep thought and realized something.

They'd just met Xiao Yu, so even Ye Ziyun was cautious towards him. To suddenly have a stranger follow them around in a place like the Nine-Layered Deathlands was indeed rather ill-advised.

"Since there aren't any prejudices, then why is brother Nie Li chasing me away? If brother Nie Li is planning on doing something, I won't disturb you," Xiao Yu's eyes narrowed slightly as he smiled towards Nie Li.

At Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li felt a shiver in his heart. Xiao Yu's aura hinted at a deep and immeasurable strength. Nie Li was worried that if he tries to forcefully chase Xiao Yu away, Xiao Yu might suddenly turn hostile. It seems that this guy was planning to shamelessly cling to them, without any intentions of leaving.

"If brother Xiao Yu wishes to stay, it's fine. However, if we happen upon an unfortunate situation, you'll have to take care of yourself," Nie Li went silent for a moment. It seems like he'll have to think of other methods to chase Xiao Yu away. Furthermore, they have to find Yu Yan and the others as soon as possible. With just the three of them might not be able to deal with Xiao Yu safely.

"Brother Nie Li can be rest assured. There isn't a single person in the Nether Realm who can lay a finger on me," Xiao Yu said proudly.

Nie Li gave Xiao Yu a glance. Was he being confident or just arrogant? To think he actually said that there wasn't anyone in the Nether Realm who could touch him.

Xiao Yu is a mysterious person. For now, Nie Li could only conceal his suspicions deep inside his heart.

Xiao Ning'er glanced at Nie Li and then at Xiao Yu. Although she believes that Xiao Yu is a good guy, Nie Li must have his own reasons for his actions. Within her heart, she holds absolute trust for Nie Li. However, Xiao Yu had left a good impression on her. Therefore, Xiao Ning'er was a little conflicted.

The four of them walked together along the lake, searching for the others.

"Is that the Spiritual Origin Fruit?" Nie Li's gaze was directed towards an area in the forest beside the lake. There, the group saw a fruit resting on its stem, sparkling like a crystal.

Nie Li walked towards the Spiritual Origin Fruit. He gave Xiao Yu a sideways glance and asked, "Is brother Xiao interested in this Spiritual Origin Fruit?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu shook his head and said, "I have a special physique. Therefore, these Spiritual Origin Fruits are useless to me. You guys can have it."

Such a precious item like the Spiritual Origin Fruit and yet, Xiao Yu doesn't show any intention of snatching it. Just what is he planning? Nie Li went silent for a brief moment, then bent down beside the Spiritual Origin Fruit and slowly plucked it, and stored it inside his interspatial ring.

If he consumed it now, he would need to spend some time to process and digest its energy. Furthermore, a single Spiritual Origin Fruit was nowhere near enough to share with everyone. Therefore, he decided to store the first one and continue searching other places. Who knows, there might be more Spiritual Origin Fruits elsewhere.

"Brother Nie Li, in this world, men die for fortune, while birds die for food. One man snatches, while another seizes. In the end, those who die, stay dead and those who are injured, stay injured. Where's the meaning in that?" Xiao Yu smiled lightly. From his perspective, Nie Li was also a person greedy for fortune.

Hearing Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li shot him a few more glances. He never expected such ideology from Xiao Yu, so he smiled and said, "As we live in this world, there are seven emotions and six desires, all accompanied with endless distress. According to your words, wouldn't we be better off dead? However, if a person dies, it would be the same as the flame of a candle being extinguished, leaving nothing behind. Whereas the world where 'one man snatches, while another seizes' seems much more interesting and lively."

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu laughed involuntarily. But after he carefully thought it over, he realized the philosophic theory in it. If one didn't fight for anything, what meaning would there be in living?

He never expected Nie Li to share his own opinion. Xiao Yu smiled and thought that he was certainly an interesting guy.

"I'm a little interested in you now. Why are you so proficient in inscription patterns? Senior Inscriptionist, now that's something!" Seeing that Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were far off, chatting with each other, Xiao Yu crossed his arms and smiled.

Hearing what Xiao Yu said, Nie Li felt shocked. How did Xiao Yu know that he was a Senior Inscriptionist? The more Nie Li thought about it, the more uncomfortable he felt. Just who was Xiao Yu? This guy was actually able to investigate him so thoroughly. The fact that he had gotten close to Ning'er was probably some part of his plan.

Nie Li clenched his fist tightly as he walked up to Xiao Yu and said in a soft voice, "I don't know where you came from, or how you managed to investigate me so thoroughly. But if you dare to harm anyone close to me, I will make you taste regret!"

When he sensed that Nie Li was moving closer, Xiao Yu fell back a step, putting some distance between them. He looked up and said, "Brother Nie Li must be joking. I'm merely curious about you and have no intention to harm anyone near you."

"That's good." Nie Li went silent for a brief moment. He has no idea if Xiao Yu was speaking the truth. It was hard for him to let down his guard around him.

"You still haven't answered my question." Xiao Yu lightly smiled.

Nie Li pondered for a while before answering. He naturally wouldn't tell anyone about his rebirth.

"Inscription patterns are another kind of law. Once you're familiar with the law, you would naturally know where the profound is."

"Law?" The moment Xiao Yu heard the word, his bright eyes narrowed. He turned to ask, "Has brother Nie Li already comprehended the profound of the Law Energy?"

Xiao Yu's words shocked Nie Li. This person even knew about the profound of Law Energy! Just where exactly is he from? The pale blue of his eyes were like the blue luster of sapphires. They were unreasonably beautiful.

For just that brief moment, Nie Li was stunned, but he immediately recovered.

"No comment. However, if you were to tell me of your origins, I might tell you." said Nie Li.

Xiao Yu lightly smiled and said, "Actually, brother Nie Li doesn't need to say anything. I already know that you've not only comprehended the profound of Law Energy, you've even comprehended two types of Law Energy. For two types of Law Energy to appear in a single person's body, that was an eye opener."

Nie Li felt a headache at Xiao Yu's words. Just what exactly was going on? Xiao Yu even knew about that!

In front of Xiao Yu, Nie Li felt as if he'd been stripped naked, his every secret exposed.

However, since he no longer had any more secrets, his speech became more direct. If Xiao Yu really had any ill intentions, he should've taken action a while back. So Nie Li said, "I've no idea who you are or how you found out these things. But since you already know, why still ask?"

"I just wanted to see if you were willing to speak the truth." Xiao Yu said with the corner of his lips rising.

Nie Li dumbfoundedly stared at Xiao Yu. Asking all these questions just to see if he was willing to tell the truth? So what if he was willing or unwilling? This was simply meaningless! Nie Li couldn't understand Xiao Yu's train of thought at all.

"In additional to that, I'm also a little interested in sister Ning'er. Therefore, I asked to come along," Xiao Yu said as he lightly smiled.

Nie Li's gaze turned cold and said, "If you have any ill intentions towards Ning'er, then I might get a little impolite!"

"Ill intentions? Brother Nie Li is being too serious. How could I have any crooked thoughts about sister Ning'er? She's so sincere and kindhearted, I'm not willing to hurt her. A sweet and graceful lady should be matched with a gentleman. Since you're unwilling to be with her, then there shouldn't be a reason for brother Nie Li to prevent anyone else from going after her, right?" Xiao Yu flashed a broad smile as he spoke. Then, he turned around and walked in Xiao Ning'er's direction.

Hearing Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li was suddenly stunned. If Xiao Yu was being serious, what excuse did Nie Li have to stop him? At the same time, after hearing Xiao Yu's words, why did he feel so unhappy? It felt as though someone was trying to snatch away something that belonged to him.

He recalled all the times they had shared, starting with the moment he had helped Ning'er cure her illness. Perhaps Nie Li didn't with to admit that she had already become an indispensable part of his life.

Xiao Yu seemed as though he could see through anything. He definitely did that on purpose.

But, what was Nie Li supposed to do next?

After his rebirth, Nie Li wanted to guard everything and not let any harm come to his family and friends. Although he controlled a certain amount authority, sometimes his actions were still forced by circumstance. Occasionally, he would also feel helpless.

Guarding in silence could also be considered a form of companionship and camaraderie. Perhaps this was what Ning'er thought too.

Nie Li always felt that Xiao Yu was a mysterious person that didn't have any good intentions.

'Anyways, if Xiao Yu intends on touching Ning'er, then he'll have go through me!' Nie Li snorted inwardly.

After his rebirth, the fact that so many of his cards have been exposed to an outsider made Nie Li feel extremely threatened. If he couldn't even keep Xiao Yu under control, then he's wasted living for so long.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun quietly stood by the lake. The lakewater reflected with clear luster that made both of them look as though they were fairies in a painting, beautiful to the extent of being impossible to replicate.

Suddenly, the peace of the lake exploded as Cang Ming and a Zombie Jiao-dragon brought their battle to the surface, creating raging waves on the lakewater.

"Careful!" Nie Li quickly rushed over.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er retreated out of the range of the energy ripples.

"The battle here has disturbed my peace of mind," Xiao Yu unenthusiastically complained. A long jade hairpin appeared in his hand and shot towards the Zombie Jiao-dragon and Cang Ming with a *whoosh*.

The streak of light was as graceful as a dancer.

With a *ding*, the hairpin knocked the lightning spear out of Cang Ming's hands.

Just as Cang Ming was about to swing his lightning spear and kill the Zombie Jiao-dragon, he felt a majestic and mighty power hit his lightning spear. Instantly, his lightning spear was knocked out his hands and flew far away. His entire arm couldn't stop trembling and his right palm was filled with traces of blood.

He glared at Nie Li and his group while a deep fear flashed through his eyes. Now what? What kind of terrifying expert has he encountered now?! Since this expert had only knocked his lightning spear away, it was definitely just a warning.

Cang Ming decided that he no longer wanted to stay around and quickly backed off, retrieving his lighting spear before flying off.

Astonishment appeared in Nie Li's eyes as he watched Xiao Yu. It seems that he had underestimated Xiao Yu's strength by a long stretch.


	231. Chapter 231

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark**

"This Zombie Jiao-dragon has clearly been living happily in the lake, but now there's someone who insists on hunting it. An ordinary man is guiltless; however, such treasures will be the cause of guilt. If that's the case, then I will remove that scarlet pearl and save your life!" Xiao Yu cried as he leapt. Water dragons formed from thin air and, one after another, hugged the Zombie Jiao-dragon like a robe and firmly bound it.

Xiao Yu hovered beside the Zombie Jiao-dragon, carefully stretched out his hand, and removed the scarlet pearl from the Zombie Jiao-dragon's forehead.

The Zombie Jiao-dragon's blood red body rapidly transformed back to its original form.

Xiao Yu waved his right hand and the water dragons quickly disappeared, releasing the Zombie Jiao-dragon. It fearfully eyed Xiao Yu, then dived back into the lake, not daring to snatch the scarlet pearl back from his hands.

Xiao Yu skimmed and landed on the shore. He turned towards Xiao Ning'er and said, "Ning'er, you've integrated with the Heavenly Lightning Sparrow. Although this treasured pearl isn't specially suitable for your attributes, it could still help your cultivation enormously. I'll gift it to you!"

Hearing Xiao Yu, words, Xiao Ning'er immediately shook her head and said, "Sorry, this item is too precious. I can't take it!"

She faintly understood what's going on: Xiao Yu was interested in her. However, she quickly refused as she didn't want Nie Li to misunderstand her relationship with him.

"Since Ning'er isn't willing to accept it, why don't you give it to me?" Nie Li smiled as he walked in front of Xiao Ning'er, snatching the pearl from Xiao Yu's hands.

Xiao Yu was slightly stunned and couldn't react. How could there be such a shameless person in this world? When did he say that he would give the pearl to Nie Li?

"Then it's yours," Xiao Yu played it off. Although the pearl was an uncommon treasure, Xiao Yu obviously didn't regard it with much importance.

Nie Li tucked it away and winked at Xiao Ning'er. This pearl will have enormous benefit towards Ning'er's cultivation. However, if she were to accept it, then she would owe Xiao Yu a tremendous favor. On the other hand, if Nie Li were to accept it, then there wouldn't be so many worries. Debts wouldn't give him any pressure.

"Then, I'll say my thanks," Nie Li waved his hands. In Nie Li's mind, even if he owes someone, he'll still take action against them, if necessary.

Ye Ziyun couldn't help laughing. She was used to Nie Li's shamelessness. Back when Ye Han had given her the Frozen Jade Bracelet, Nie Li had also been the one to accept it in her place. He then pushed it onto her later on, despite her unwillingness to wear it.

Seeing the expression in Nie Li's eyes, Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly red. She lowered her head without a word.

"Let's go," said Nie Li as he prepared to look for even more Spiritual Origin Fruits. There was still some time until the selection of the Master of the Nether Realm's disciple. It should be sufficient.

"Brother Nie Li, since you've come all the way here, are you trying to become the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm? With brother Nie Li's ability, even if you don't manage to become the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm, you will still have an extraordinary future." Xiao Yu laughed.

"I don't care about becoming the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm myself, but I have to help my friends plan for the future and find masters for them. To live in this world, one must have a backer. It's shadier under a large tree. There have been countless geniuses that have fallen because there was no one supporting them." Nie Li replied.

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu laughed involuntarily. So Nie Li brought his friends to the Master of the Nether Realm's disciple selection just to find a support?

"Brother Nie Li, why don't we discuss this little?" Xiao Yu transmitted his voice over, "If you give me Ning'er, I'll be your backer. How about that?"

Hearing Xiao Yu's words, a chilling light flashed through Nie Li's eyes. "Ning'er is not an object. She cannot be 'given'. If she likes you, I won't get in your way. However, if she doesn't like you and you can't get the hint, I might end up getting impolite."

Xiao Yu's brows slightly twitched as he laughed, "I was just joking."

Looking at Xiao Yu's expression, Nie Lie couldn't tell whether Xiao Yu was joking or being serious. Regardless, Nie Li was still very unhappy towards Xiao Yu. Xiao Yu already tried to provoke him several times. If it hadn't been for the large gap in power, Nie Li would've done something about it a while back.

Xiao Yu motioned with his hands and the hairpin returned to him.

Earlier, Xiao Yu had used this hairpin and sent Cang Ming's lightning spear flying. The workmanship of this jade hairpin was exquisite. It appeared translucent and sparkled without a single energy ripple marring its surface. However, from the workmanship of this jade hairpin, Nie Li could sense that the craftsman was definitely not an ordinary person. This small jade hairpin contained boundless artistic creativity.

Nie Li couldn't help muttering to himself, "A grown man actually used a jade hairpin as his weapon."

Nie Li looked at the fingers that Xiao Yu had used to hold the hairpin. They were long and slender. His jade white fingers looked like the fingers of a lady who had never done any chores in her entire life.

Nie Li stared at Xiao Yu for a long time and couldn't help snorting in disdain. Xiao Yu was so beautiful that he didn't look like a man at all.

Appearing to have sensed Nie Li's disdain, Xiao Yu coughed and said, "This jade hairpin was a memento from my mother."

Nie Li shrugged and said, "Why are you telling me? I never asked anything."

"You…" Xiao Yu felt indignant since Nie Li's expression had already said everything. However, after a brief moment, Xiao Yu managed to calm his heart and ceased to care about what Nie Li thought anymore.

The three of them walked with Nie Li in search of the others and more Spiritual Origin Fruits.

At the same time, in another region of the first layer of Nine-Layered Deathlands, Lu Piao, Du Ze, Duan Jian and four others walked together. Along they way, they had managed to find each other and were now in search of Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er, in addition to the Spiritual Origin Fruit.

"We finally found a Spiritual Origin Fruit!" Lu Piao's body was covered with wounds: signs of a battle. He snorted and said, "Idiots dared to snatch our Spiritual Origin Fruit. They were simply looking for death."

A short distance away, dozens of people were lying on the ground in a heap, all pretending to be dead.

Those people were all wallowing in misery. They were the ones who had found the Spiritual Origin Fruit first when Lu Piao happened upon them. Lu Piao had insisted on taking what was rightfully theirs, so they'd given him a nasty beating. However, Lu Piao only got pissed. When Duan Jian eventually caught up, Lu Piao got Duan Jian to return the favor to them.

Just what kind of monster was that winged guy? No matter how much they attacked, they never broke through his defenses. In addition, his strength was also very frightening and he'd nearly shattered their bones. If someone stood up, he would be beaten back down. This continued until no one dared to get up again.

"Hmph! Hmph! To have actually dared to beat me up, didn't you know I have backup?" Lu Piao snorted. However, when he looked at his bruised and swollen self, he felt gloomy all over again.

Duan Jian had exchanged several blows with his opponents, but didn't have a scratch on him. Lu Piao looked between Duan Jian's body and his own and couldn't help sighing. Comparing himself to Duan Jian was really frustrating. It seems that he'd has to work harder to strengthen his physique; otherwise, if another fight broke out, he'd just be beaten miserably. Again.

After obtaining the Spiritual Origin Fruit, the group continued their search.

Once Lu Piao and his group had walked far away, those people got up again, groaning.

"Where were those people from?"

"Which family's young master is having an outing?"

"We only wanted that Spiritual Origin Fruit. Why did we have to suffer this?" A man with a bruised and swollen face said in depressed spirits. He had been beaten the worst. He had suffered hurricanes of punches to the face until his tears almost came out.

This group of people were in an extremely miserable state. They would likely require a few months to recover from their wounds.

Lu Piao and the group continued to search for traces of Nie Li and the rest. Since they didn't know which direction they should walk in, they ended up walking straight, and gradually entered the depths of the first layer of the Deathlands. Even though the first layer was relatively safe, there were also many lurking dangers.

Occasionally, skeletons would pop up through the ground. These were the experts that had died in the Deathlands. After stewing in the saturated death aura for so long, their corpses turned into terrifying monsters.

Duan Jian took the lead and killed the skeletons along the way. The others had merged with their demon spirits and entered the battle.

At this moment, Nie Li and his group were also gradually getting deeper and deeper into the Nine-Layered Deathlands.

Suddenly, Nie Li sensed powerful auras sweeping past, stemming from a source not far away. These auras belonged to Demigod rank experts. There were dozens of them flying close to the ground, towards the depths of the first layer.

"What's going on? Why are there so many Demigod rank experts appearing here?" Nie Li asked as he glanced at Xiao Yu.

Xiao Yu's brows were slightly knitted. It was indeed a little strange for so many Demigod rank experts to appear in that area. It was highly likely that they'd gathered to search for something.

"Beats me," Xiao Yu shook his head.

"I thought you knew everything. So there's stuff that you're unaware of as well." Nie Li smiled.

Xiao Yu was at a loss for words for a brief moment.

"We should go take a look. You guys follow behind me, I'll guarantee your safety!" Xiao Yu said as he skimmed towards the front.

Nie Li pondered as he glanced at Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. He spoke in a soft voice, "We'll follow and have a look. But don't blindly believe his words. If the situation turns bad, we'll flee."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun couldn't refrain from covering her mouth and quietly laughed. Xiao Ning'er was also smiling. Nie Li had always been sly. There were very few people that could make him suffer a loss.

Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er followed behind at a distance. Xiao Yu had no choice but to slow his steps, moving back together with the three of them.

Depths of the Nine-Layered Deathlands', first layer

A terrifying roar sounded throughout the first layer of the Deathlands as the entire ground trembled.

*Rumble!* *Rumble!* *Rumble!*

A huge tomb rose from the ground, accompanied by the collapse of countless skeletons. The tomb slowly rose higher and higher into the sky. On the roof of the tomb were piles of human skeletons. The walls were filled with all kinds of detailed inscription patterns, infused with a sinister and terrifying aura.

A huge figure quietly floating above the tomb. It was a huge skeleton with sharp bone spikes growing all over its entire body. The bone spikes would change into wings or armor occasionally. Endless quantities of Law Energy revolved around the creature.

About fifty to sixty Demigod rank experts stood in the sky far away, their faces were filled with ecstasy and excitement.

"It's the shattered Divine Spark of the God of Death!"

The God of Death was a Spiritual God expert who wielded the Law of Death. However, millions of years ago, he suddenly disappeared. No one knew where he had gone. Some say that the God of Death had been killed in a battle with the Master of the Nether Realm.

However, it was merely a rumor. Among the laws, the Law of Death was second to the Law of Time and Space, the Law of Nether, and a handful of others. The majority didn't believe that the God of Death had actually been destroyed.

No one thought they'd encounter the broken Divine Spark of the God of Death in a place like this!


	232. Chapter 232

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 232 – The entering method**

Most Demigod rank experts have a high level of comprehension towards Law Energy. They only lacked an opportunity that would let them step into the realm of Spiritual God rank.

After being suppressed by the law, there might not even be one person among thousands of Demigod rank experts,who will succeed in ranking up.

However, if they were able to obtain a piece of a broken Divine Spark, the situation would be entirely different! They might be able to become an immortal Spiritual God upon merging with the Divine Spark!

The huge skeleton before them had eyes burning with scarlet flames, giving off a kind of strange suffocating pressure. The ever-changing sharp bone spikes sent chills through their hearts.

The skeleton didn't make any movements and floated silently in place. Meanwhile, an extremely sinister and frightening aura was emitting from the enormous tomb below.

There were broken Divine Sparks on the body of this skeleton. Could it be that the one buried in the tomb was…

These Demigod rank experts' eyes blazed with passion and nervousness. The God of Death is an ancient Spiritual God! Who knows what kinds of treasures were left behind?

Nie Li and his group stood several hundreds of meters away. He raised his head and saw the huge tomb and his eyes displayed utter shock.

Xiao Yu's gaze flickered with a chilly trace.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu and asked, "I never imagined that there'd be such a tomb concealed in the first layer. Brother Xiao Yu, what are you planning to do about it?"

"Brother Nie Li, do you have any interest in going on an exploration with me?" Xiao Yu said as he laughed.

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment, then said, "No problem! But we can't take Ziyun and Ning'er with us. However, if I leave them here, I'm concerned that they might encounter danger!"

"Nie Li, you're planning to enter the tomb?" asked Ye Ziyun, furrowing her brows.

"Nie Li, it's best if you don't go in!" Xiao Ning'er's heart was also filled with worry.

Xiao Yu looked at Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er again, lightly sighed, and said, "Brother Nie Li, to have so many people concerned about you, you should feel delighted."

Xiao Yu said it in an almost depressed way which Nie Li couldn't help chuckling at.

Xiao Ning'er said, "If you treat someone sincerely, you will also be able to obtain the sincerity of others. Nie Li has selflessly helped us many times before. Therefore, he has obtained the admiration of us all."

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li in astonishment and laughed, "Treating someone with sincerity would let me obtain obtain the sincerity of others?"

Xiao Yu had an amused expression on his face as his right hand shook, retrieving a golden scroll from his interspatial ring and passed it to Ning'er. "You two can have this. If anyone tries to harass you, all you need to do is to take this out and show them. They'll definitely leave."

Nie Li looked at the golden scroll in Xiao Yu's hands and said, "Is that true? You couldn't be using this to bluff us, right?"

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu's face went dark. He asked, "Do I look like someone who would lie?"

"Yeah, you do." Nie Li said seriously, nodding his head.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu was infuriated. After a moment, he calmed his heart and said, "If you don't believe me, you can give it a try!"

"No need for that," Nie Li said as he shrugged. Truthfully, he still had a certain amount of trust in Xiao Yu's words. Though he has no idea as to Xiao Yu's true identity, Nie Li was certain that he was no ordinary guy. If he said that the golden scroll was useful, then there should definitely be a use for it.

Xiao Yu snorted. If Nie Li intended to keep provoking him, he was going to get pissed.

Drifting off into his thoughts, Xiao Yu couldn't help repeating to himself, "A sin, a sin."

Why was it that after he encountered Nie Li, his mental state would be disrupted so easily?

"Ziyun, Ning'er, you guys should remain here for now. I'll take a look in there with this sissy. We'll be back soon." Nie Li said towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er.

Appearing to have heard Nie Li's conversation, Xiao Yu widened his eyes as he said in discontent, "Nie Li, what did you call me?"

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu in pretend surprise. "Ah? Xiao Yu, of course, what else can I call you?"

Xiao Yu turned his head around and snorted, "Hmph, you dared to say it once, but don't dare to admit it afterwards!"

Looking at Nie Li and Xiao Yu, Ning'er couldn't help laughing lightly. Since the moment those two had met, Nie Li and Xiao Yu seemed to have a barrier between them. However, she could feel that Xiao Yu wasn't a bad guy. And who knows, he might be able to become their friend in the future.

"Nie Li, won't you encounter some danger inside?" Ye Ziyun worriedly asked.

"There's no problem. With Xiao Yu around, there won't be any dangers. You guys have also seen his strength. As for me, any ordinary danger won't be able to hinder me. Even if Xiao Yu dies inside, I won't." Nie Li confidently said.

"Who did you just say will die in there?" Xiao Yu glared at Nie Li.

"I'm was just stating a metaphor. As a cultivator, I try not to be so hot tempered like you. It would be easy to go berserk and die from a bodily explosion." Nie Li looked Xiao Yu and gave what seemed like a sincere warning.

"Death by bodily explosion…" Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu's lungs nearly explode from the anger. Only after repeatedly telling himself to calm down did he manage to recover his composure.

"I won't listen to your nonsense anymore. I'll wait for you at the front!" Xiao Yu leapt towards the tomb.

"That guy has finally left. The two of you have to pay attention to your own safety and hide nearby. Don't go anywhere. If you encounter anyone from the Nether Realm, do as Xiao Yu instructed. Take that golden scroll out. That guy's origins are definitely not ordinary, so his name should carry some weight." Nie Li warned Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er in a low voice.

"Then, you be careful inside too." Ye Ziyun still couldn't feel assured and reminded him.

"En, rest assured." Nie Li confidently smiled.

Xiao Yu was simply too powerful. With him around, Nie Li would definitely be a lot more assured. Although Xiao Yu's identity is still a mystery, he shouldn't have any malice towards them.

Nie Li instructed Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er for a brief moment before skimming to the side of Xiao Yu and saying, "Let's go."

Xiao Yu remained silent and leapt towards the tomb in the sky.

"Hey, I still haven't learned how to travel on air!" Nie Li yelled at Xiao Yu's back.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu was stunned for a moment. He looked at Nie Li with a strange expression as he took some white silk out and tossed it to Nie Li. He then said, "Hold onto the end of the white silk, I'll pull you up."

Seeing that white silk, Nie Li gave a weird glance at Xiao Yu and said, "We're both guys, is it really that difficult to pull me up by the hand and to the point that you have to take out a rope of white silk? It's not like we're trying to hang ourselves 1."

Xiao Yu lightly glanced at Nie Li and said, "I have mysophobia, the fear of having my hands dirtied."

"Fine then. In that case, I'm the same as you." Nie Li curled his lips. This Xiao Yu was indeed too weird. Nie Li took a glance at the white silk; it was roughly a meter long and Nie Li's only course of action was to hold on to its end.

Xiao Yu pulled on the other end, lifting Nie Li with him as he flew towards the tomb.

That rope of white silk seemed to have silver flowers embroidered on it. Nie Li couldn't help making a weird expression. This Xiao Yu truly was a sissy. He even has embroidered flowers on some silk. But then his thoughts turned. These silver flowers might actually be the emblem of Xiao Yu's family!

Nie Li secretly memorised the emblem and prepared to ask Luo Xiao when he returned, to see if he knew anything about the origins of this pattern.

Xiao Yu pulled Nie Li and landed on the tomb. They were only a few hundred meters away from the entrance. Above the tomb, the huge skeleton was still floating in place, giving off a terrifying and oppressive air.

As one, the Demigod rank experts all rushed forward.

Law Energy shaped every attack and were launched towards that giant skeleton.

Suddenly, a huge battle axe materialised in the skeleton's hand and it swung the axe. The Law of Death formed a huge shockwave as it slashed towards the Demigod rank experts.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Law Energy kept exploding in the sky.

Heaven and Earth were drowned in devastating power.

Countless waves of dispelled Law Energy strayed towards Nie Li and Xiao Yu. Just when Nie Li was prepared to take action, Xiao Yu slightly pulled back his right hand, then pushed out. A palm energy burst forth and the stray Law Energy exploded in the sky, dissipating without a trace.

Witnessing Xiao Yu's actions, Nie Li was speechless. The strength of this Xiao Yu was simply too frightening. Nie Li had no idea what kind of energy Xiao Yu had used to destroy the Law Energy released by the Demigod rank experts.

However, he could be certain that Xiao Yu's strength had at least reached the Demigod rank level. As to whether he had reached the Spiritual God rank, Nie Li couldn't tell. At Nie Li's current strength, it was impossible for him to discern the depth of Xiao Yu's cultivation.

The huge skeleton continued to slash out shockwaves, preventing the Demigod rank experts from getting close to it and the tomb.

"With that skeleton guarding, we probably won't be able to enter. Let's go back." Nie Li said, standing beside Xiao Yu. Nie Li himself wasn't actually frightened; rather, he was just trying to test Xiao Yu.

Xiao Yu stared at Nie Li and said, "We've already come this far. You want to go back without going into the tomb?"

"Then what can we do? Unless you get rid of that skeleton!" Nie Li said. The strength of that skeleton was so powerful that not even fifty to sixty Demigod rank experts were able to kill it. Nie Li intended on testing Xiao Yu's strength.

Xiao Yu's identity was simply too suspicious!

Xiao Yu stared at Nie Li and said, "Do you have any brains at all? That skeleton is so powerful that even fifty to sixty Demigod rank experts can't do anything to it. How could I handle it myself?"

"Then what do you suggest? Since we can't go in, why are we still wasting time here?" asked Nie Li. However, the truth was, Nie Li did have a method to get in. All he needed to do was summon the Shadow Devil demon spirit and everything would be settled. However, Nie Li didn't want to do so because he wished to see what Xiao Yu intended to do first.

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li and pondered for a brief moment before saying, "In that case, we can only use that method!"


	233. Chapter 233

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 233 – Ancient Tomb**

Xiao Yu took out a semi-transparent cloth from his interspatial ring and said, "Use this."

The piece of cloth was roughly two meters square and was embroidered with an assortment of patterns.

"This is [Shadow Misleading] inscription pattern!" Nie Li said as his gaze fell on the inscription pattern, his eyebrows twitching in surprise.

Xiao Yu stared at Nie Li in astonishment. He never thought that Nie Li would be able to recognise these inscription patterns. Nie Li's knowledge of inscription patterns is really astonishing!

"We'll cover ourselves with this cloth and activate the inscription pattern. It will allow us conceal our traces!" said Xiao Yu.

"Okay." Nie Li nodded. Xiao Yu's method could indeed bring them into the tomb without being intercepted by the skeleton. The effect of the [Shadow Misleading] inscription pattern was extremely powerful.

Nie Li's Shadow Devil demon spirit is also an extremely rare demon spirit that has the ability to conceal its tracks. Even without the cloth, Nie Li could still enter the tomb. However, he still wasn't certain if Xiao Yu is an ally or a foe, so Nie Li won't display the power of the Shadow Devil demon spirit in front of him.

"We shouldn't delay any more. Let's head in," said Xiao Yu. With a motion of his right hand, he covered the two of them with the semi-transparent cloth and activated the inscription pattern.

Both of their figures immediately disappeared.

The Demigod rank experts were still battling with the skeleton. The skeleton was simply too powerful and actually managed to ensure that they couldn't approach the tomb. However, while they were fighting intensely, Nie Li and Xiao Yu slowly crept closer to the entrance of the tomb.

Nie Li hid behind Xiao Yu as the two of them slowly moved forward.

A delicate fragrance wafted through the air. Nie Li sniffed and a weird expression appeared on his face. For a man to actually have such a fragrant scent, indeed, Xiao Yu really was a sissy.

Nie Li placed both of his hands on Xiao Yu's waist as he moved forward.

"Just where do you think you're putting your hands?" Xiao Yu said with anger tainting his tone.

"This cloth is too small, it's simply not enough to comfortably cover us both. I can only move closer. What's wrong with where I'm placing my hands? We're both men." Nie Li said in an exasperated voice. Xiao Yu was really troublesome.

"Move your hands!" Xiao Yu growled in a low voice, anger contained in his tone.

Tsk! Nie Li curled his lips in disdain. Xiao Yu thinks too highly of himself. It was just a little physical contact and he reacted as if he was a cat whose tail had been stepped on.

Nie Li was in gloomy mood, but he still retracted his hands. The two of them slowly approached the entrance of the tomb, marked by a huge stone door. The stone door was tightly sealed with a variety of mysterious inscription patterns carved on its surface. There were also two grooves that seemed to form a keyhole.

"How are we going to open this door without the key?" Nie Li said as he furrowed his brows.

"Of course, I have a method to deal with this," said Xiao Yu as he began to study the inscription patterns on the stone door, pondering over how to break the inscription patterns on it.

As for the inscription patterns, Nie Li should also be able to break it, if only he was willing to spare a moment to look it over. However, since Xiao Yu was acting so confident, he decided to let Xiao Yu do the job.

Nie Li was bored stiff as he raised his head to observe the battle in the sky. The battle of Demigod rank experts was simply havoc. The entire sky had darkened, there wasn't even a trace of light, as wayward beams of Law Energy constantly collided in midair in terrifying explosions that sounded as if they'd tear the sky apart.

Nie Li was somewhat affected by the scene; he quietly focused on the two black and white Law Energies within his body. When would he be able to use Demigod rank power like that?

Although the current Nie Li fully comprehended the two Law Energies and his cultivation has reached 3-star Black Gold rank, his true strength hasn't reached the level of Demigod rank, yet. Thus, the amount of Law Energy he could mobilise is still very limited.

"You're still not done?!" Nie Li frowned as he asked Xiao Yu.

"Of course not. Did you really think that it could be opened so easily? There are over three hundred inscriptions on this door and all of them are extremely unusual and unorthodox. I'll have to solve them one by one. Do you think that's something that can be done so easily?" Xiao Yu said, his emotions verging on speechlessness.

Nie Li shrugged and said, "Then, by all means, continue!"

Xiao Yu leaned over to study the inscription patterns on the stone door, leaving his backside wide open and sticking out. Nie Li unintentionally gave it a glance. Xiao Yu's butt was very well shaped, round like the tray of an ancient millstone. The perfectly rounded curve would leave others dumbfounded upon staring at it.

Nie Li smacked himself. Just what was he thinking? Xiao Yu is a man!

But even still… it wasn't Nie Li's fault that Xiao Yu had a face that even ladies would be jealous of. Furthermore, that figure and skin… would even tempt men!

Some time had passed and Xiao Yu's brows were still tightly knit. He seemed to have sunk deep into thought.

"Hey, be quick. If this continues, we'll definitely get caught by that skeleton!" Nie Li urged.

Xiao Yu frowned and said in an unhappy tone, "Stop pressuring me. You've disrupted my thoughts! I've already broken over fifty inscription patterns."

"You've only dealt with a little over fifty by now?" Nie Li gaped, "There are over three hundred inscription patterns! Just how long are you planning to take?"

"Stop pestering me. Why don't you take over instead?" Xiao Yu said with his brows furrowed.

"Move it," Nie Li said as he pushed Xiao Yu away.

The space under the cloth was simply too little. Nie Li shoved Xiao Yu's chest, and subconsciously gave it a squeeze. Hmm, very flat and without any feeling. This guy was definitely a male.

"What are you doing?" Xiao Yu jumped as his face blushed red all the way to his neck. He nearly fell out from under the cloth.

"Careful, what if we're discovered? So what if I pushed you a little? Are you even a man?" Nie Li said in indignation.

"You…!" Xiao Yu was enraged to the point that he had to take heavy breaths. He snorted and moved behind Nie Li.

"En, your butt is bumping into me. Can you shift a little?" Nie Li felt Xiao Yu's backside against his body. That soft and luxurious sensation. Reminding himself again that Xiao Yu was male, Nie Li broke out in goosebumps.

"Pot calling the kettle black! Obviously. you're the one who is squeezing here!" Xiao Yu glared at Nie Li in indignation.

"The space here is too narrow. Are you going to try and tell me that I need to keep three meters away from you at all times?" Nie Li glared back in irritation. Two grown men squeezing under such a small cloth, just what have they gotten themselves into!

Xiao Yu felt depressed. Why did he have to come up with this awful idea that resulted in this situation?

"You…" Just as Xiao Yu was about to retort, he realised that Nie Li had already begun examining the inscription patterns and was in heavy concentration. He turned his head away in a sour mood as he thought inwardly, 'Fine. Let's see how long it takes you to undo these inscription patterns.'

Although Xiao Yu was aware that Nie Li had a very high level of understanding towards inscription patterns, he figured that at best, Nie Li would be on par with himself. 'Humpf. You actually called me slow. Then take a look for yourself at just how complex these inscription patterns are.'

Just as Xiao Yu was thinking those words, Nie Li turned to him and said, "The inscription patterns have been broken. However, we don't have the key, so we still can't enter."

"What?! You've already broken the inscription patterns?!" Xiao Yu was dumbstruck. He looked at the spot Nie Li was pointing his finger against and noticed that all the mysterious inscription patterns stemmed from that one point.

"There's no need to break the inscription patterns individually. Even if you did them one by one, eventually you'd realise that you'd have walked in a circle and ended up right back where you started. Remove the misleading ones and you're left with only the foundational ones. Among the three hundred or so inscription patterns, there are only five foundational ones; the rest are only placed there to mislead people. If you've dealt with the five foundational inscriptions: problem solved!" Nie Li calmly explained.

Xiao Yu slowly traced the breaking inscription patterns, he was simply astonished. He originally thought that he had to break them one by one; however, he never imagined that everything would be so simple. It turns out that he was only mislead by the complicated appearance of the puzzle!

Nie Li shook his head and sighed, "To think you spent so much time on something that could be resolved with just a few breaths."

"You…!" Xiao Yu now felt extremely depressed as he was choked by Nie Li's words yet again. However, Nie Li's comprehension of inscription patterns had indeed surpassed his imagination. Although Nie Li's had a coarse mouth, he was still skilled. Xiao Yu knew that bringing Nie Li along was a right decision.

"Move, I'll open the door!" said Xiao Yu.

Hearing Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li said in doubt, "Are you sure that you can do it? Simply breaking the inscription patterns is useless; we still have to find the key in order to open it!"

"I bet you don't know about this. This keyhole is actually made for a common key in the Nether Realm. Nearly every Demigod rank expert has a set!" Xiao Yu said as he retrieved two stone-like items from his interspatial ring. He then placed them into the keyhole on the door.

The inscription patterns glowed as light gathered onto the two stone keys. The door gradually opened.

Seeing this, Nie Li was dumbfounded, "Commonly used key… Fine, you win."

Xiao Yu smiled proudly. After having been choked by Ni Li after all this time, Xiao Yu had finally managed to pull one over him.

"Let's go in!" he said.

The stone door only opened a little, creating a gap that was only large enough for one person to enter at a time. Xiao Yu tilted his body sideways to slide in and Nie Li followed behind.

A disturbance began to spread among the Demigod rank experts after they saw the door crack open. Many of them wanted to break through the defense of the skeleton and enter the ancient tomb. However, they were all intercepted by the skeleton and couldn't do a thing about it. They never imagined that someone would be able to enter the tomb before they did.

When the skeleton realised that someone had managed to open the ancient tomb's door, it roared in rage and dived down. Although it didn't have any intelligence, it possessed a natural instinct to guard the tomb.

"An opening! Let's rush in!"

"We'll kill that skeleton first! Take the God of Death's broken Divine Spark that's on that skeleton!"

The Demigod rank experts all charged down one after another. Some tried to enter the tomb while others wanted to kill the skeleton first. In an instant, the entire area was thrown into chaos.

At this moment, Nie Li and Xiao Yu had already entered the tomb and they were walking further into its depths…

In the serene and deepest bowels of the dark tomb, who knows what might be lurking inside…


	234. Chapter 234

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 234 – Draconic Ruins Realm**

Nie Li and Xiao Yu followed the staircase down. The steps were covered with mud and moss and the obscure darkness gave off a cramped claustrophobic sensation. The chilling aura blew throughout the passage.

Xiao Yu walked in front, taking slow and measured steps.

Nie Li could tell that Xiao Yu was being extremely cautious. With every step he took, he'd examine his surroundings; therefore, they managed to avoid all the nearby traps.

The inscription patterns earlier also contained many traps to mislead people. Only those with extraordinary comprehension of inscription patterns could see through the trick with a glance. Xiao Yu's current level was already pretty good. With his capabilities, ordinary traps wouldn't be able to harm him.

After walking for roughly half an hour, the two of them realised that they had absolutely no idea where they were.

The gloomy death aura was even denser around here. There were also bones strewn around on the steps they stood on. They carelessly walked over them, causing crackling sounds as they shattered the bones into fragments under their feet.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle sounded and one ugly creature after another appeared from thin air, crawled up the surrounding walls, and pounced towards Nie Li and Xiao Yu.

The creatures were emitting rotten auras from their bodies. They had sinister appearances with four spider-like limbs and stuck on the walls in a similar fashion.

"These are Ghouls! Beware of the poison on their body!" Nie Li reminded Xiao Yu.

Staring at these creatures, Xiao Yu's brows slightly knitted with an expression of loathing. He opened his right hand slightly and a shield of light appeared from nowhere, enveloping him. The shield pulsed with lightning. When the Ghouls came in contact with the shield, they exploded into green paste.

The Ghouls were incapable of breaking though Xiao Yu's shield.

Watching Xiao Yu take action, Nie Li smiled bitterly. This guy really does have mysophobia. To think he actually used a Lightning Divine Guardian Rock just to keep these Ghouls from getting too close to himself!

Xiao Yu didn't say a word as he continued moving down the steps, towards the end of the staircase not far below.

Suddenly, a sharp whistling sound came from behind. This was the aura of several Demigod ranks!

Sensing them, Xiao Yu hurriedly said, "Quick, we have to go!"

The Demigod rank experts had followed them in!

Xiao Yu skimmed in the front, while Nie Li followed behind.

Right after they started running, several of the traps were triggered. A hail of arrows were aimed in their direction.

*Ding!* *Ding!* *Ding!*

The arrows bounced off the shield and fell onto the ground.

So the arrows were also incapable of breaking through Xiao Yu's light shield.

However, the duration of the light shield was also very limited. Xiao Yu was trying to use it to buy time and gain some distance.

As they frantically ran, the space at the end of the passage suddenly twisted.

"Not good!" Nie Li said when he sensed the space twisting. He immediately reached out to pull Xiao Yu back.

However, he was a step too late as Xiao Yu dived straight into it. Nie Li pondered for a brief moment. Although Xiao Yu was a somewhat unpleasant, he wasn't all that bad. Doing something like just watching someone die just wasn't Nie Li's style. He managed to grab onto the end of Xiao Yu's clothes and tumbled in after him.

The two of them seemed to have fallen into a bottomless abyss as the falling sensation continued.

"What's going on?" Xiao Yu tried to open his eyes but couldn't because of the twisted space.

Nie Li's right hand tightly gripped Xiao Yu's clothes to prevent himself from losing him. However, the space distortion was too powerful and Nie Li's right hand was gradually losing strength.

*Riiiiiiiiiiippp!*

Nie Li tore a scrap of cloth from Xiao Yu's clothes. Just when the two of them were about to fall separately, Nie Li managed to force his eyes open and grasped Xiao Yu's collar with his left hand. He then hooked his right around Xiao Yu's waist.

Xiao Yu sensed himself freefalling and wanted to stop himself, but there was nothing he could do. He felt someone pulling at his clothes and realised that it should be Nie Li. Then, suddenly, with a large tearing sound, a large piece of cloth tore from his waist.

This was followed by someone gripping his collar and hooking his waist. A heavy body pressed on him as he struggled.

Nie Li furrowed his brows for a brief moment. What was Xiao Yu doing? Nie Li was trying to save him, but Xiao Yu was unable to tell what's right and wrong!

Sensing that Xiao Yu was about to break free, Nie Li coldly snorted and said in a furious tone, "Don't move, do you want to die?"

Hearing Nie Li's angry growl, Xiao Yu stopped.

Nie Li furrowed his brows and continued to feel the surrounding space twist and tear. Just where were they falling towards? In this realm, the Law of Death permeates all space. Suddenly, Nie Li had an idea and moved according to it. His body's size rapidly expanded as he integrated with the Fanged Panda.

Yin-Yang Blast!

Nie Li widened his mouth as one black and one white sphere rapidly formed in his mouth: Yin-Yang Blast x10.

The black and white spheres flew far into the depths of the darkness and exploded.

A dazzling light shined through the endless void.

The tearing energy in the surrounding instantly disappeared. Nie Li and Xiao Yu landed in some water and were pushed forward by a current.

Nie Li turned back into his human form as he gasped for air. He examined their surroundings, which seemed to be somewhere deep inside the tomb. The stone walls were filled with all kinds of mysterious murals of experts battling in the sky. The depicted battle was very fierce and the casualties were disastrous.

What an intense battle!

Pictured under a vast sky was a deep tunnel through a void that lead directly towards a distant space. At the end of the tunnel stood a group of experts who were observing the scene. After this image was another mysterious and beautiful scene, showing huge floating islands with gorgeous mountains and rivers. The ruins of a palace floated among them, appearing very grand and majestic.

Nie Li was astonished at this second scene. That painting portrayed a place that Nie Li had once visited in his previous life: the Draconic Ruins Realm!

So there were Spiritual God experts from this world that were aware of the existence of that domain.

The Draconic Ruins Realm was an even higher leveled realm than the Divine Continent.

By following the Dao of cultivation, one's Soul Force can only reach the realm of Legend rank. Only those who have comprehended the Heavenly Energy can break through Legend rank and step into the Heavenly Fate Realm.

However, on the Divine Continent, the strongest experts were only of Spiritual God rank. In terms of cultivation, the Spiritual Gods are actually lower than Heavenly Fate realm experts. However, Spiritual Gods are capable of using power on the Heavenly Fate realm and obtain immortality.

This Divine Continent is a domain that was forcibly created by some almighty expert! The Spiritual Gods are only the spirits of the laws who reside there.

In other words, because the Spiritual Gods no longer have physical bodies, they are capable of achieving eternal life. Even if their Divine Sparks were shattered, they wouldn't die immediately, unless their Laws were seized.

According to this mural, experts from the Draconic Ruins Realm had long noticed the existence of the Divine Continent and were watching the battle between the Spiritual Gods. But why didn't they send any of their experts over? Perhaps, they couldn't enter this realm? Nie Li would only be able to find an answer after he broke through Legend rank and reached Heavenly Fate realm. Only then could he enter the Draconic Ruins Realm.

Nie Li and Xiao Yu allowed the current to push them along, until they finally reached a spot where they could feel land under their feet. When they finally did, the two of them leaped out of the water and landed on the dry land before them.

When Nie Li turned around, he realised that Xiao Yu had already changed into a new set of clothes. Piled on the ground beside him were the clothes that had been torn earlier.

Glancing at Nie Li, Xiao Yu's face ashened. He understood that it was Nie Li who saved him. His Yin-Yang Blast had also surprised Xiao Yu. However, when Xiao Yu remembered his torn clothing, he still felt rather upset.

Seeing Xiao Yu, Nie Li shrugged. Xiao Yu really was unable to differentiate good from bad. If it wasn't for Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast earlier, who knows where they would be by now?

"Let's go." Xiao Yu said in an unhappy tone as he walked further into the depths of the tomb.

"Ungrateful bastard." Nie Li muttered as he followed behind Xiao Yu.

Both figures gradually vanished into the darkness.

At the same time, outside the Ancient Tomb

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were standing at the original spot, waiting. Both of them were a little worried about Nie Li, so both of them did their best to calm themselves down. Nie Li should have an idea of what he's getting himself into; otherwise, he wouldn't have gone into that tomb.

The two of them were very silent and awkward. The two childhood friends now have a very complicated relationship.

Ye Ziyun thought for a while, then turned towards Xiao Ning'er and said, "Ning'er, I'm sorry."

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Xiao Ning'er's heart slightly ached. She looked at Ye Ziyun and said, "Ye Ziyun, are you pitying me?"

"That wasn't my intention." Ye Ziyun hurriedly shook her head and said, "After all, you got to know Nie Li first and I…"

Looking at Ye Ziyun's guilt-ridden expression, Xiao Ning'er shook her head and said, "The one that Nie Li is in love with is you; it was his choice. I'm in love with him; that was my choice. It's no one's fault. Although you and Nie Li have been engaged, you haven't had a wedding ceremony. Just like how Shen Fei and I were once engaged, but the engagement was called off. Ye Ziyun, I will still fight you for him."

Ye Ziyun went silent. Regarding this matter, no one was right or wrong.

As the conversation trailed off, a group of people suddenly surrounded them. The leaders were Tian Ling of the Northern Nether Family and Wu Yu of the Wugui Family. Over thirty others stood behind them.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er's faces slightly changed as they beheld the scene.

"Aha! Lovely lady, I never thought that we would meet again. And who is this? She's beautiful as well! Tsk, tsk, why isn't that boy with you?" Wu Yu swept an eye over their surroundings and laughed, his eyes gleaming with frivolous intent.

Ye Ziyun took a step forward to shield Xiao Ning'er with her body. She coldly glared at Wu Yu and said, "What are you guys planning to do? Get lost, now; otherwise, don't blame me for being impolite!"


	235. Chapter 235

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 235 – Divine Feathers Sect**

"Impolite? Haha, Young master Tian Ling, what did we just hear? These two ladies are actually saying that they'll be impolite to us!" Wu Yu laughed heartily, but his laughter gradually turned sinister and a chilling light flashed across his eyes.

Tian Ling snorted and said, "If you two ladies are willing to come with us, then we definitely won't make things difficult for the you. However, if you refuse our toast and have to be forcibly persuaded, then don't blame us for our actions!"

Tian Ling emitted a powerful oppressive aura towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er.

"Ye Ziyun, we still have the scroll that Xiao Yu gave us. If that doesn't work, then I'll stall them while you escape!" Xiao Ning'er said to Ye Ziyun in a low voice as her eyes flashed with a faint sadness.

If Ye Ziyun died, Nie Li would definitely be heartbroken. Therefore, she has to guarantee Ye Ziyun's safety. But if Xiao Ning'er somehow got herself killed in the process, would Nie Li be heartbroken over her?

"Ning'er, if the two of us are going to escape, then we'll do it together. If we both manage to survive, I hope that we can return to being sisters, like in our childhood days!" Ye Ziyun's eyes flashed with a hint of tears. To think that during this situation, Ning'er's first reaction was to let her leave first!

Xiao Ning'er looked at Ye Ziyun as memories of the past spun through her head. Once upon a time, the two of them were as close as sisters. But for certain reasons, the two of them gradually grew apart. When she heard Ye Ziyun's words, Xiao Ning'er's heart ached and she kept silent. However, she had already approved of Ye Ziyun's request.

"Are you done with your discussion? We don't have that much patience in waiting!" Wu Yu barked with a menacing expression. He feared that Nie Li would appear again.

The group slowly closed in on Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er.

Although they could sense Tian Ling's terrifying aura oppressing them, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er still appeared to be very calm. The two of them were prideful women and had been through all kinds of situations since they were young.

Xiao Ning'er watched as they slowly got closer. She showed a dark and cold smile at Wu Yu, Tian Ling and the rest, took out the golden scroll that Xiao Yu had given them, and held it in front of her.

"Do you know what is this?" Xiao Ning'er coldly snapped. Her palms were drenched in sweat. If Xiao Yu had given them a useless item, they would definitely be in trouble.

"Hahaha, you thought that you'd be able to deal with all of us with just a scroll?" Wu Yu let out a loud laugh. These two ladies from the human race were too silly.

As Wu Yu was laughing, Tian Ling hit Wu Yu over the head and his laughter stopped.

"Disgraceful fool, take a closer look at it!" Tian Ling cursed in a solemn voice.

At Tian Ling's words, Wu Yu was dazed for a moment, then took a closer look at the item in Xiao Ning'er's hands. His face immediately changed and eyes portrayed a deep fear as he swallowed a mouthful of saliva. In his mind, he began cursing Ye Han to death. If only Ye Hand didn't provoke such trouble…

"Two respected ladies, had you shown us this earlier, we wouldn't have dared to offend you as such. I represent my family and express our sincerest apologies. If the two ladies are still not appeased, I am fully willing to offer my head to seek your forgiveness." Tian Ling lowered his head, his earlier arrogance gone without a trace, replaced by an expression of pure fear and respect.

Wu Yu also lowered his head as he recalled a terrifying legend. A chill went down his backbone.

Ten years ago, a powerful family in the Nether Realm offended someone with a golden scroll in their hands. The entire family was exterminated without a single survivor. It's said that there were servants of the Master of the Nether Realm among the experts sent to exterminate the family.

Three years ago, another youth went around bluffing with a golden scroll and his family was also annihilated without any survivors.

Since then, the pattern on the golden scroll has been written into textbooks, to be memorised by everyone from every family! No one wished to have their family destroyed.

Thereafter, that golden scroll no longer appeared. However, they never expected it to show itself again in the hands of Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er!

Although Tian Ling and the rest were usually very arrogant, they still understood that there were some people in the Nether Realm that they should never offend. Especially those who were close to the Master of the Nether Realm.

Tian Ling and Wu Yu lowered their heads, while the others became very frightened. No one dared to speak a word.

As they recalled the meaning behind that golden scroll, they understood that even a slightly careless mistake could bring complete destruction upon their family.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were both stunned. They never imagined that the golden scroll in their hands would have so much influence that it would frighten Tian Ling, Wu Yu and the rest into utter submission. The two of them exchanged a glance. They were both extremely smart and intelligent, yet how could they not notice that Xiao Yu definitely had hidden and shocking origins?! Whoever he was, his background was not something that even Tian Ling and the others could easily offend.

"Get lost. Don't let us see you again." Xiao Ning'er coldly glared at them.

Tian Ling and Wu Yu both glanced at each other. They never thought that Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er would let them go so easily. Therefore, they swiftly made their exits.

In an instant, Tian Ling and Wu Yu had disappeared into the distant forest.

"Young Master Tian Ling, I still feel that this matter is a little suspicious. Could those two girls have used a fake to scare us?" Wu Yu said with his brows furrowed.

Tian Ling glanced at Wu Yu and coldly said, "Then, do you want to go back? Using a fake scroll would have their families exterminated! Who else would dare to do so?" Even if it's a fake, they could only suck it up. Luckily they did not offend those two girls too badly; otherwise, it could have really summoned a crisis upon their family!

"What could the identities of those two girls be?" he wondered.

When they saw Tian Ling and Wu Yu disappear into the forest, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er both let out heavy sighs of relief. The two of them glanced at each other and smiled from being relieved of their burden. Earlier, if it hadn't been for Xiao Yu's golden scroll, the situation could've gotten dangerous. After experiencing the danger together, the obstruction between Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er became shallower, no longer as deep as it once was.

The two of them couldn't help looking in the direction of the tomb as they wondered how Nie Li and Xiao Yu were currently faring.

Within the tomb

Nie Li and Xiao Yu sat on the shore, having a conversation. Their entire bodies were still soaking wet. Nie Li removed his clothes quickly as he put on a new set.

"You're not changing?" Nie Li asked Xiao Yu in curiosity.

While Nie Li was changing his clothes, Xiao Yu turned his head away. He replied to Nie Li with his back towards him as white steam rose from his body, his clothes quickly drying, "I don't need to change for the time being."

This guy was really strange. He's usually so mysophobic, but now he's not willing to change his dirty clothes. Could it be that he didn't have anymore spare clothes in his interspatial ring?

However, Nie Li couldn't be bothered by such small things.

Xiao Yu recalled how easily Nie Li had managed to break the inscription patterns on the ancient tomb's door. Nie Li's comprehension of inscription patterns should've reached an astonishing degree.

"I heard that the Master of the Nether Realm is currently recruiting disciples, especially talented younger generations. If they're exceptionally extraordinary, they can even be sent to a place called the Divine Feathers Sect to cultivate. I wonder if brother Nie Li is interested?" Xiao Yu said as he lightly smiled.

"Divine Feathers Sect?"" At Xiao Yu's words, a light of recognition abruptly flashed across Nie Li's eyes. That was a powerful location in the Draconic Ruins Realm. Indeed, the people of this world already knew how to reach the Draconic Ruins Realm and had already made connections with the people on that side!

Even within the Draconic Ruins Realm, the Divine Feathers Sect was considered an extremely powerful sect. Nie Li sunk deeper into his memories. Speaking of which, he, himself had been a little involved with the Master of Divine Feathers Sect. He momentarily wondered what the current situation in the Divine Feathers Sect was.

In the Divine Continent, Legend and Demigod ranks could already be considered powerful existences. However, in that domain, experts were further split into five realms:  
Heavenly Fate, Heavenly Star, Heavenly Axis, Dao of the Dragon, and Martial Ancestor. Each realm was also subdivided into smaller realms. Spiritual Gods of the Nether Realm were equivalent to 1-fate, 2-fate, or even 3-fate Heavenly Fate ranks of that world.

"Brother Nie Li knows of the Divine Feathers Sect?" Seeing Nie Li's strange reaction, Xiao Yu's brows slightly twitched.

"I don't. Aha, what kind of place is the Divine Feathers Sect?" Now that he knew the Master of the Nether Realm could contact the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li was extremely shocked.

Looking at Nie Li, Xiao Yu sighed a breath of relief in his heart. It would be strange if Nie Lie knew about the existence of the Divine Feathers Sect, since it's a powerful sect that belongs to a whole different world!

Xiao Yu sighed, "Regardless of what kind of place the Divine Feathers Sect is, you only have to know that it exists and that it is an amazing place. Even Spiritual God rank experts are only considered ordinary in a sect as large and powerful as that."

"Oh? Then I'll really have to take a look!" Nie Li pretended to be very interested. If he managed to become the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm, he might able to enter the Divine Feathers Sect of the Draconic Ruins Realm. That would certainly be fast and easy access.

Xiao Yu proudly said, "In fact, the people over there refer to our world as the Tiny World. It's simply incomparable to the world in the Draconic Ruins Realm. In the world of the Divine Feathers Sect, there're countless other sects and supreme experts. The cultivating resources over there are also incomparable to our Tiny World."

Nie Li's heart trembled slightly. It seems that Xiao Yu has been to the Draconic Ruins Realm before.

In fact, compared to the vast Draconic Ruins Realm, the Divine Continent was simply too small.

He wondered just what kind of position the Master of the Nether Realm has over in the Divine Feathers Sect and what relation Xiao Yu has with the Master of the Nether Realm.

"So, you're interested in becoming the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm?' Xiao Yu smiled as he asked Nie Li.

Nie Li pondered for a while and lightly said, "I'll look at the situation first, then think it over."

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu said in an irritated tone, "Do you have any idea just how many people want to become disciples of the Master of the Nether Realm?'

"What does that got to do with me?" Nie Li glanced at Xiao Yu.

"That…" Xiao Yu was speechless.


	236. Chapter 236

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 236 – Wings of Law**

Xiao Yu was speechless. But it's true. With regards to the position of the Master of the Nether Realm's disciple, it was Nie Li's own choice as to whether or not he wanted to try for it.

Nie Li gave Xiao Yu a glance as he lightly smiled. He was just teasing Xiao Yu. Nie Li's motive in coming to the Nether Realm was to let himself or one of his companions become the Master of the Nether Realm's disciple. If they managed to acquire that position, they would be able to guarantee the safety of Glory City.

When that time came, Nie Lie would be able to take shelter under the Master of the Nether Realm's wing and proceed to cultivate in peace. He might even be able to enter the Draconic Ruins Realm.

Truthfully, the Divine Feathers Sect can't be considered the most powerful existence in the Draconic Ruins Realm.

If he came across enemies from his previous life, what would he do? Do they even exist in this life?

The current Divine Feathers Sect should still be politically united. However, due to internal conflicts in the future, it would be split into several factions. Some of the factions would be swallowed by other sects while the others simply declined into nonexistence. However, all of this should happen one hundred years in the future.

Suddenly, the two walls on either side of Nie Li and Xiao Yu morphed into huge stone hands and tried to grab them.

"Not good!" Xiao Yu's face turned pale. He quickly joined his hands together and two streaks of white light suddenly appeared around him.

*Boom!*

The stone hands collided with the white light and were fixed in place for the time being. However, the stone hands could still grasp, so they were squeezing Xiao Yu's shield, trying to destroy it. Xiao Yu knew he couldn't keep the defense up for much longer and shouted urgently, "I can't handle it anymore! We have to leave, quickly!"

Xiao Yu dashed backwards with Nie Li following close behind.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

From the depths of the ancient tomb, Nie Li heard the sounds of an intense battle. Were the Demigod rank experts fighting with something else in the tomb?

Nie Li and Xiao Yu continued to rebuff the terrifying stone hands as they ran.

A ghastly voice rose from the bowels of the tomb.

"Clack, clack, clack. I never thought that anyone would actually be able to enter this place. You guys think that this tomb is where I hid my treasures? This ancient tomb is actually my real body! By swallowing all of you, I can gradually restore my Divine Spark. Ming Fei 1, you've been trying to restrain me, but that's impossible! My Law of Death is on an even higher level than to your Law of Nether!"

Upon hearing the voice of the ancient tomb, Nie Li couldn't help making a face. This voice should belong to the Death God. Since the Master of the Nether Realm definitely made a visit to the Draconic Ruins Realm before, the master likely had already attained an even higher stage of cultivation. Meanwhile, the Death God was still holed up here, and was stuck on the question of whose law was stronger.

The truly powerful energy would be the Heavenly Energy. After all, Law Energy was nothing more than a purer form of Soul Force. Meanwhile, existences of like the Death God were nothing more than law spirits of the Tiny World.

Numerous hands kept trying to grab Nie Li and Xiao Yu, trying to tear them to shreds.

Xiao Yu frowned his brows for a brief moment and snorted, "That old bat, the Death God, actually isn't dead yet!"

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Xiao Yu kept releasing energy from his palms, shattering the stone hands into a rain of tiny fragments. However, just as Xiao Yu managed to destroy another wave, one of the hands managed to hit him and sent him flying several dozens of feet. Xiao Yu's face became ghastly pale.

The stone hand contained some kind of Law of Death energy that was trying to invade his body. He underestimated this force far too much.

So this ancient tomb is actually the body of the Death God? If that's the case, why should Nie Li bother being polite with it?

He rapidly transformed into the Fanged Panda and formed a black sphere and a white sphere as he widened his mouth. He spat and the black and white balls and they flew towards the end of the hallway.

*Boom!*

A terrifying explosion sounded at the other end of the ancient tomb and shards of stone flew about.

The terrifying explosion even made Xiao Yu's heart tremble when he saw it. Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast was simply too frightening! It didn't look like a move from a Black Gold rank at all! That kind of power probably reached the pinnacle of Legend rank!

Next, Xiao Yu was left utterly shocked when he realised that one round of Yin-Yang Blast wasn't enough for Nie Li as he began to execute them like mad.

Multiple black and white spheres flew all over the place.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Terrifying explosions echoed throughout the entire area.

Under the destructive power of the Yin-Yang Blast, the stone walls rapidly crumbled to dust, as if they were plants that had withered.

Yin-Yang Blast x10!

Nie Li still didn't let up and proceeded to gather a super Yin-Yang Blast. The Law Energy in his soul realm was instantly sucked dry. Under the explosion of this super Yin-Yang Blast, the wall disintegrated.

Nie Li and Xiao Yu stepped through the gap in the wall.

In an extremely vast area, Demigod rank experts of every race appeared one after another in Nie Li's field of view. Each one was tightly bound by artery-like ropes that absorbed the energy from their bodies in pulses, sending the energy flowing towards a distant reservoir.

The Demigod rank experts all appeared withered to the point that even opening their eyes was a difficult task, not to mention being unable to struggle free.

In the center of that vast space was a gigantic black heart, thumping nonstop.

"Hahaha, more people have come to die! In that case, I'll help myself!"

Multiple bundles of rope headed towards Nie Li and Xiao Yu and the horrifying death aura locked onto them.

Sensing the terrifying death aura, Xiao Yu's expression underwent a drastic change and he warned in an urgent tone, "Careful, these contain Law of Death energy!"

The Law of Death was at a higher level, on par with the Laws of Nether, Darkness, and Light. However, in some aspects, the Law of Death could also be called the most deadly among them.

"Xiao Yu, you go and save those Demigod rank experts! I'll stall him!" Nie Li urged. If this ancient tomb really was the body of the Death God, then trying to break out by themselves would be very difficult. He had to first rescue these Demigod rank experts so they'd have more helpers!

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu didn't hesitate. He took out a long sword and slashed towards the cords that bound the Demigod rank experts.

"Hahaha! With just the two of you, you intend to sever my Ropes of Origin that were made through my Law of Death?"

Just as the voice landed on their ears, the long sword in Xiao Yu's hand came into contact with the ropes and sliced them apart. The Demigod rank experts were released from captivity one after another.

"That's impossible! How could you possibly cut through them?!" The Death God's tone contained boundless astonishment.

That sharp blade in Xiao Yu's hand wasn't an ordinary weapon. It should be an item from the Draconic Ruins Realm. But a sword that contained Heavenly Energy – wouldn't that be invincible?

The death aura rolled towards Xiao Yu as the Death God tried to stop him. However, Nie Li placed himself between the death aura and Xiao Yu.

Sensing the Law of Death moving towards him, Nie Li let out a solemn growl as the Laws of Darkness and Light gathered in his hands, halting the advancement of the death aura. The two Law Energies formed into a perfect shield and shrouded Nie Li.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The Laws of Darkness and Light continuously collided with the Law of Death that had permeated the air. Sounds of explosions were released.

"What's going on?" The Death God's tone was trembling, "The Laws of Darkness and Light… two exactly opposing Law Energies actually appeared within one person's body?"

As far as the Death God knew, that was simply impossible. This person has far surpassed his knowledge!

"However, you have yet to reach Demigod rank. You're still too early to face me!" The Death God coldly snarled as he mobilised an even stronger Law Energy to bombard Nie Li with. "I want to see just how you've been able to handle two Law Energies at once!"

Nie Li wildly pushed the Laws of Light and Darkness forward, but barely managed to withstand the Law of Death. After all, the Death God could mobilise more Law Energy than a dozen Nie Li's could do together.

The death aura overwhelmed Nie Li and began to rapidly corrode his body.

The death aura had even penetrated his soul realm.

Nie Li furrowed his brows as he sensed the horrendous pain tearing his mind. This kind of pain wasn't something an ordinary person could even imagine. However, at that moment, Nie Li was still able to maintain a clear-headed consciousness.

Forcefully enduring the Law of Death, Nie Li continued to manipulate the Laws of Darkness and Light to crush the Law of Death within his body.

Shit! There was just too much Law of Death!

Nie Li suddenly felt the vine within his body grow and rapidly absorb the Law of Death. Sensing the changes, Nie Li changed his thoughts and decided to allow the Law of Death into his Soul Realm, allowing the vine to absorb it.

That wave-like Law of Death kept being absorbed by the vine, like a bottomless vortex.

"What's going on?!" The voice in the void was, yet again, filled with astonishment. His Law of Death was actually being absorbed? This was unprecedented!

For one person to have both the Laws of Darkness and Light was already unbelievable. On top of that, this person has managed to absorb his Law of Death. These facts struck fear into the Death God's heart.

The Spiritual Gods were supposedly unrivalled in the control of their respective Law Energies. Law Energies with similar aspects to their own fell entirely under their jurisdictions. But now, Nie Li had actually forcefully torn his Law of Death away from him.

After absorbing the Law of Death, Nie Li's comprehension towards the Law Energy reached an even higher level. Traces of understanding flashed through his head.

Suddenly, an intense pain spread throughout his body and Nie Li let out a painful howl as his back felt as if it was being torn apart. A white wing emerged from the right shoulder blade. Immediately after, a black wing emerged from the other side.

One black and one white wing. One side was as pure as the fresh snow. The other was pitch black, as pure as the other without a single trace of color. The pair was at least three or four meters long. The Laws of Light and Darkness constantly revolved around Nie Li's body.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Powerful energy spread throughout the surrounding area with Nie Li at the center.

Nie Li himself never imaged that before he could cultivate the Heavenly Energy, he would first comprehend the profound understanding of Law Energy. The two types of Law Energy surged violently within his body to a frightening degree, to the point that they could no longer be contained within his frame and were constantly leaking out.

Nie Li abruptly opened his eyes and a divine light blossomed forth.


	237. Chapter 237

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 237 – Frost Chaos Sword**

Under the incite of the Law of Death, Nie Li's Laws of Light and Darkness became even more refined and pure.

The instant Nie Li's wings expanded, a majestic energy spread throughout the surroundings, sourcing from his person.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Explosions were heard all around.

Upon sensing the sudden flux of powerful energy, Xiao Yu turned to Nie Li in astonishment. Emanating from Nie Li's body were the Laws of Darkness and Light, their purity was at an unimaginable stage.

While Nie Li was fighting the Law of Death, the captive Demigod rank experts were rescued by Xiao Yu.

"Many thanks for your help!"

"Many thanks, young master!" The Demigod rank experts all expressed their gratitude towards Xiao Yu.

"Thank him, not me." Xiao Yu pouted his lips in Nie Li's direction.

When the Demigod rank experts turned their gazes towards Nie Li, an awe-inspiring sight filled their visions. Nie Li was silently hovering in the air, surrounded by surging waves of the two types of Law Energy.

To think that the Laws of Light and Darkness actually appeared in a single body! Just which family does this young master belong to?

Meanwhile, Nie Li sensed that within his body, apart from the Laws of Light and Darkness, there was a third type of energy gradually increasing in power. It was the Law of Death from the Death God.

"In the presence of me, the Death God, you dare to behave so atrociously! You're seeking death!" The Death God furiously roared as a million black raven materialised, assaulting Nie Li.

Nie Li suddenly understood something.

The Death God was only the spirit of law. Since Nie Li had already absorbed and merged with a portion of the Law of Death, he was beginning to comprehend it. The Death God's Divine Spark was currently shattered and can't be restored at the moment; therefore, now is the time when the Death God is at his weakest.

If Nie Li is able to seize the Law of Death, then the Death God would undoubtedly die!

The Death God felt fear, so he couldn't wait to have him killed!

The Law of Death gradually gathered to the center of Nie Li's palm, with its aura constantly revolving. Nie Li was already working on fully comprehending the Law Energy.

The Law of Death was quickly being collected in Nie Li's location as he continuously deconstructed and reconstructed the Law Energy. Since the Law of Death is similar to the Laws of Darkness and Light, mastering it wasn't difficult.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

The ravens flew in front of Nie Li and exploded.

Sensing that his Law of Death was being threatened, the Death God became even more furious.

"So arrogantly trying to shook my foundation, within my own territory! I will turn you into dust!" The Death Gold frantically manipulated the Law Energy, forming a pair of gigantic scarlet hands that slammed into Nie Li.

The oversized pair of hands emitted a pulverising pressure. The faces of all the Demigod rank experts changed drastically as they sensed this aura.

Although the Divine Spark of the Death God has been shattered and he was no longer at the pinnacle of his strength, the Death God was still a Spiritual God. Furthermore, with this tomb as the foundation, his strength was equivalent to him having a divine body. Even if the Death God usually only had the strength of a Demigod rank expert, as long as they were inside this tomb, the Death God could easily crush the laws of the other experts. That was why the Demigod rank experts couldn't challenge the Death God.

The Law Energy of the Death God could suppress the other experts, but that didn't work against Nie Li. The Law Energies within Nie Li's body had formed individually.

The scarlet hands impacted Nie Lie with an unparalleled strength. The imposing energy even exerted a terrible pressure on Xiao Yu. His face changed and he yelled in an urgent tone, "Nie Li, careful! Run!"

Despite Xiao Yu's yelling, Nie Li stood in place without a single twitch, as though he hadn't heard the warning.

Could it be that something happened to Nie Li? Xiao Yu was preparing to rush in and save Nie Li, but it was already too late.

*Boom!*

The two gigantic hands came together and crushed Nie Li under its palms.

An imposing shockwave of energy was unleashed into the surrounding area.

Watching the scene, Xiao Yu slightly trembled and an expression of deep sadness and pity could be seen on his face. Although he hadn't been with Nie Li for very long and he thought Nie Li was a little cheap with his mouth, overall, Xiao Yu still believed that Nie Li was someone worth associating with. For someone with such extraordinary talent like Nie Li, dying here was really too much of a pity. Furthermore, there were two young ladies waiting for him outside.

Fury surged as Xiao Yu took a huge swipe with his sharp sword, chopping towards the massive black heart in the center of the room.

Aside from feelings of pity, the other Demigod rank experts felt a deep fear rising in their hearts. Now that Nie Li has been killed, does that mean they won't be able to escape from this ancient tomb anymore? The space here had been tightly sealed and under the pressure of the Death God's powerful law, they didn't even have half a chance of escaping.

"Hahaha! You tried to seize my Law of Death while we were in my domain?" Hysterical laughter came from the Death God. "I have to admit that you have very extraordinary talent. However, since you dared to threaten me, you shall die!"

At that moment, insides the palms of the huge hands, Nie Li was wrapped up in his wings. The Laws of Darkness and Light constantly revolved around him. The two palms on either side had actually been forced into arcs and Nie Li didn't sustain any injuries.

When the huge palms slammed into him, Nie Li had instantly sucked his surroundings dry the of the Law of Death, taking the energy into himself. Since the pair of hands were formed from the Law of Death, Nie Li's actions naturally carved a hole into them.

Nie Li's body was now filled with the Law of Death that he had taken in; the Death God mistook this and thought that Nie Li had been destroyed by his Law of Death.

As Nie Li continued to comprehend the Law of Death, he gradually grasped the core of it. Both of his arms sprouted pieces of bone spikes, like arm guards.

He continued to get himself accustomed to the Law of Death; at this point, it would be extremely difficult to threaten him with the Law of Death anymore. However, thoroughly grasping the Death God's Law of Death wasn't an easy task.

The Death God's savage laughter echoed throughout the tomb. He watched Xiao Yu wave his sword towards the black heart and laughed in contemptation, "The strongest among you has been killed by me. Only you guys are left, and yet you still plan on struggling?"

"All out on him!" The Demigod rank experts exchanged glances, gathered their Law Energies, and charged at the black heart like comets.

"Hmph, fighting like a bunch of cornered beasts!" The Death God coldly snorted as countless prisons of bone formed in the sky, trapping the Demigod rank experts.

The Demigod rank experts all frantically hacked away at the bone prisons. However, a moment later, numerous bones bound their bodies tightly, rendering them unable to take even a single step and blocking their visions.

The bones continued to chase after Xiao Yu but he coldly snorted and chopped them away with the sword in his hand.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The bones shattered into pieces by Xiao Yu's hand.

"Oh…" The Death God showed astonishment in his voice. The bones that even Demigod rank experts were helpless against were actually shattered into pieces by Xiao Yu. "That sword is… the Frost Chaos Sword?!"

As Xiao Yu slashed the bones, a white frosty mist was gathered in the air, instantly freezing them upon contact. The frozen bones were quickly shattered by Frost Chaos Sword.

"The Frost Chaos Sword is something that belongs to the Master of the Nether Realm! What is your connection with him? The Master of the Nether Realm definitely wouldn't pass Frost Chaos Sword to an outsider. From what I know, the Master of the Nether Realm does not have any sons, he only has one…" The Death God suddenly issued a sharp crackling laughter. "Haha, that old bastard Ming was the one who caused my current state. I never thought that you would bring yourself to my door. Hahaha! Exerting major force, only to find it unintentionally!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Scarlet ropes rolled towards Xiao Yu.

"Old bat, you want to capture me? It's not that easy!" Xiao Yu coldly snorted as the Frost Chaos Sword in his hand drew a sphere of ice, shrouding him within.

"If that old Ming came personally, perhaps I would be a little afraid. But you? Hmph, you think that just by equipping yourself with Frost Chaos Sword, you will be able to do anything to me?" The Death God coldly laughed as tens of thousands of scarlet ropes became as solid as steel.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The scarlet ropes whipped the ice shield, causing cracks to appear on the surface of the sphere.

Xiao Yu's face had worry smeared all over it. Although he had the strength of a Demigod rank, now that he was in the Death God's domain, the Law of Death suppressed him tightly and he couldn't exert any Law Energy.

As he was thinking up ways to counter the Death God, one of the ropes penetrated his spherical ice shield and bound itself around his neck. His energy began to flow through this rope towards the void on the other end. Xiao Yu felt as though the power in his body was being sucked dry and he couldn't struggle to free himself.

His limbs were also rapidly being bound.

"Tsk, tsk, you're finally in my hands, let's see how I'll torture you to death!" The Death God gave out a savage laugh as ropes slowly floated before Xiao Yu.

*Pa!*

The rope lashed ruthlessly across Xiao Yu's body, tearing a hole in his clothes. A red mark appeared on the pearly white skin, beneath the torn cloth.

"En!" Xiao Yu clenched his teeth and resisted groaning from the pain. His eyes were filled with an unyielding determination as he coldly stared at the void.

"Hmph, you seeking death!"

The rope lashed across Xiao Yu's body again. His pearly white skin could be seen beneath the torn cloth as blood splattered in all directions.


	238. Chapter 238

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 238 – Seizing the Law by Force**

The ropes continued to lash across Xiao Yu's body, drawing new wounds with each strike.

"Maybe if you kneel down, beg for mercy, and say that Ming Fei's the son of a b*tch, perhaps I might consider giving you an easy death. Otherwise, I shall turn you into my pet and torture you every day to ease the hatred in my heart!" The Death God issued a savage laughter.

Xiao Yu coldly spat his rebuke, "You're the son of a b*tch!"

The Death God paused for a brief moment before saying in a sinister tone, "Since you reject my offer and have to be coerced, then don't blame me! Hmph, hmph…"

*Pa!* *Pa!* *Pa!*

Five or six ropes instantly turned as hard as steel and pierced themselves through Xiao Yu's body. Blood splattered all over the place and one of his ribs were shattered, causing Xiao Yu to issue a miserable shriek.

"Hahaha, scream, scream! All the better if it can be heard by that old bastard!" The Death God issued a satisfied laughter.

Blood flowed from the corner of Xiao Yu's mouth as he impassively stared at the space in front of him. He furiously snarled, "You son of a b*tch, kill me if you dare!"

"Hahaha, kill you? There won't be any satisfaction in simply killing you. I want to torture you bit by bit. I want to watch your suffering expression and recall all the times that I've suffered. Today, I can finally take my revenge! The emotion I'm feeling right now is pure contentment! After I absorb these Demigods and restore my physical body, I shall bring you along to seek vengeance against that old bastard!" The Death God said in a sinister tone, "I will render the two of you eternally regretful!"

As the Death God was laughing complacently, the pair of huge hands that had been hovering in the sky suddenly crumbled.

"What's going on?" The Death God's voice trembled as he sensed a majestic aura soaring into the sky.

Nie Li was actually still alive!

When the pair of huge hand crumbled, a silhouette emerged from the dust. This figure had a great pair of wings that extended behind him: one black and one white. The Laws of Light and Darkness had each manifested as intense flames on each of Nie Li's arms. He also wore an impressive ash grey arm guard that was ignited with the black aura of death.

Both of Nie Li's eyes contained terrifying bloodlust as he quietly observed the huge heart in the center of the chamber.

"This is impossible! You've actually comprehended the Law of Death?!" The Death God cried out in shock as he felt his own control over the Law of Death gradually slipping away. There was actually someone who was slowly stealing his Law of Death away from him!

"It's not too difficult comprehend the Law of Death. Now, you can die!" Nie Li calmly said in an unquestionable tone. He slowly, step by step, moved closer to the black heart suspended in the center of the room.

"I am the genuine God of Death! Trying to seize my Law of Death? Don't even try to think about it!" The Death God roared in fury as countless bone spikes shot towards Nie Li.

However, when these bone spike were within a few meters of Nie Li, they halted mid-air and exploded into dust.

Nie Li was still walking calmly as he said, "The truth is, the moment your Divine Spark shattered, you had already ceased to be the Death God. There really isn't much difference between you and the other Demigods, except that your comprehension of the Law of Death is deeper than theirs. Therefore, all of the Law of Death that exists between heaven and earth would have a tendency to gather in your direction. However, if someone managed to achieve an even deeper comprehension over the Law of Death than you, then the Law of Death would just as naturally flow towards that person."

"What do you mean?!" The Death God's voice was no longer calm.

"My comprehension over the Law of Death has far surpassed yours. Therefore, your Divine Spark has been seized!" Nie Li coldly exclaimed.

"This is impossible! I am the God of Death and have been for tens of thousands of years! How could your comprehension of the Law of Death possibly surpass mine?" The Death God roared in fury and continued to rain bone spikes over Nie Li. However, each and every one would still stop a few meters away from Nie Li and explode, unable to touch his body.

Nie Li still took measured steps as he calmly said, "You're like a cricket trapped in a bottle. You can only see the world inside the bottle. However, there is someone outside the bottle observing you…"

Hearing Nie Li's words, the Death God's voice trembled as he asked, "Are you a person from that realm?"

Nie Li never thought the Death God would know about that realm. He pondered for a brief moment as he nodded and said, "I suppose you could say so!"

At Nie Li's words, the Death God had lost all hope. Back when he lost to the Master of the Nether Realm, the Master of the Nether Realm had also said the same thing. In that realm were countless powerful experts who were watching everything that happened inside this Tiny World. In their eyes, the so-called Spiritual Gods amounted to no more than ants.

Spiritual Gods like himself were only the spirits of law of this world. In that world, they were the lowest existences of all!

"I have not surrendered! The Law of Death that I have been cultivating for tens of thousands of years is incomparable to your first insight! You shall die!" The Death God frantically manipulated his bone spikes; however, no matter what he tried, all of his efforts were in vain. Just when he decided to kill Xiao Yu first, the ropes binding Xiao Yu suddenly tore apart.

Xiao Yu landed, pulled on a new set of clothes over his tattered ones, and turned towards Nie Li's direction. This time, it was Nie Li who had saved him! He never thought that Nie Li would be able to corner the Death God to such a degree. Although Nie Li's cultivation was only at Black Gold rank, in terms of some insights, he has already far surpassed Xiao Yu.

Just how high will Nie Li reach? Xiao Yu couldn't imagine it at all. He had once heard from his father that this Tiny World was created by an all powerful existence. The supreme experts of the world beyond could observe everything within, but were unable to enter themselves. Only those who belonged to the Tiny World could freely come and go as they pleased. Furthermore, within this Tiny World, every Law Energy actually concealed a cultivation technique.

Right now, Nie Li has already comprehended three types of cultivation techniques. If he were to take a step further and congeal a Divine Spark, he would be able to become a Spiritual God. If that happened, his future levels of cultivation would simply be unimaginable.

Nie Li moved closer to the heart, step by step. With every step, ripples spread beneath his feet. Although the Laws of Death used by Nie Li and the Death God were one and the same, Nie Li's comprehension far surpassed the Death God's. Therefore, all of the Law of Death that existed between heaven and earth would be Nie Li's to command: not the Death God's.

Therefore, the Death God could no longer pose a threat to Nie Li!

At this moment, Nie Li's condition entered into a bizarre stage. Within his body, the Fanged Panda demon spirit merged with the two Laws of Darkness and Light, but did not absorb any Law of Death. However, the Shadow Devil demon spirit had merged with the Law of Darkness and the Law of Death. When the two types of Law Energy linked together, the Shadow Devil grew even more powerful.

"This is impossible! How can this be?! I will not submit to it!" The Death God roared hysterically; however, he couldn't change the fact that his Law of Death has already been seized from him.

"Your struggles are futile, even if you're unwilling to admit it!"

Nie Li slowly arrived to the side of the black heart as he place his right hand on its surface. The organ rapidly collapsed and faded away.

The Death God roared indignantly; however, the foundation for his existence in this world was gradually disappearing.

Aside from the black heart, the entire tomb was also gradually vanishing.

Nie Li took in a breath of air. If he and Xiao Yu hadn't accidentally run into this situation and gotten themselves trapped, he would've been too lazy to bother with killing the Death God. As he watched the Death God slowly disappear, emotions stirred within his heart.

Within this Tiny World, all the Spiritual Gods, including the Death God, Yu Yan and the others were only chess pieces. The most powerful one is still the person who forged this world. If one could not find his own way out of this Tiny World, then he would forever remain a chess piece of that person.

Since the Master of the Nether Realm knew how to enter the Draconic Ruins Realm, then Nie Li could try going to the Draconic Ruins Realm with the help of the Master of the Nether Realm!

Xiao Yu consumed some elixir pills to recover and walked up to Nie Li.

Nie Li gave Xiao Yu a glance and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Xiao Yu shook his head as he continued, "Thanks for your help this time around!"

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "I wasn't only saving you. I was also saving myself."

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu gave Nie Li a glance. After all this, Xiao Yu revised his opinion of Nie Li. Nie Li had saved him, but didn't show any sign of wanting a reward for his deed.

"Shouldn't you take off your tattered clothes before putting on the new set? Just what kind of hobby is this?" Nie Li gave Xiao Yu a strange look. He always felt that Xiao Yu was a little abnormal. However, he had met all kinds of strange people in his previous life. Xiao Yu wasn't alone.

Noticing Nie Li's expression, Xiao Yu's revised point of view concerning Nie Li instantly reverted back as he snorted, "Why do you care? As long as I'm happy with it!"

"Okay then." Nie Li spread his hands out. Although he was a little puzzled, he didn't think too much about it.

At this point, the rest of the Demigod rank experts broke free of their bindings and walked up to Nie Li. As they remembered the scene that had just occurred, lingering fear resurfaced in their hearts. Although they were slightly unsure of what they had just happened, they were at least certain that the one who had saved them was Nie Li.

To think that the huge hands created with the Death God's Law of Death didn't inflicted any damage on Nie Li! This caused them to deeply fear and respect Nie Li's strength.

"Many thanks to the young master for your rescue. My Dragonchant Family will forever remember this grace. If the young master has any task he wishes us to complete, we will definitely do our best!"

"The same goes for my Fiery Elf clan. Many thanks to the young master for your rescue. If young master has any request, we are also willing to serve."

The Demigod rank experts were all very experienced in combat. Aside from the fact that Nie Li had saved them, they were also aware and in awe of his terrifying strength. In the future, who could imagine what heights he would reach in his cultivation? If they could build a positive relationship with such an expert, it would definitely benefit them in the future.


	239. Chapter 239

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 239 – Lesson**

All the Demigod rank experts presumed that Nie Li's strength was far above their own. However, in truth, Nie Li's strength was actually much weaker than theirs. This was because as long as they remained inside the tomb, their laws would be restricted and would be prevented from brandishing their true strength.

Furthermore, Nie Li was not affected by the Law of Death!

Glancing at Nie Li, Xiao Yu whispered, "These are all Demigod rank experts from various powerful families of Nether City!"

At Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li's eyes lit up as he laughed, "All of you are being too polite. When I saw that you were all in danger, how could I not lend a hand?"

"Is there anything that the young master 1 needs of us?"

"I do not have any requests." Nie Li lightly smiled, then suddenly seemed to have remembered something and said, "Actually, I just recalled something. I had encountered some issues with the Wugui Family and the Dark Guild of Blackrock City, but I still have insufficient energy to deal with these matters…"

The Demigod expert of the Fiery Elf hurriedly said, "For such small matters, how could we possibly allow the young master to personally take action?"

"Indeed! Such small matters, you can leave them to us!" The other Demigod rank experts parroted.

They originally thought that Nie Li would make a big request of them. Instead, it turns out to be a couple small matters!

"Very well then…I'll trouble all of you in these matters. Many thanks!" Nie Li openly laughed.

"The young master is being too polite!"

"Yeah, you've saved our lives! How could we ever repay you?" asked the Demigod rank experts.

As he watched Nie Li put on the act, Xiao Yu was amused. This Wugui Family and Dark Guild would probably suffer a huge calamity this time. With so many powerful families, wouldn't they overturn the Wugui Family and the Dark Guild?

As they spoke, the tomb was rapidly collapsing. Outside this tomb, several Demigod rank experts had finally dealt with the huge skeleton. One Demigod rank expert had spent a tremendous effort to get his hands on the skeleton's half Divine Spark; just as he was drowned in joy, the half of the Divine Spark in his hand shattered into pieces and disintegrated into powder.

"Damn! Got tricked!" That Demigod rank expert cursed. He turned his head and saw the tomb crumbling in the wind.

All of this seemed like an illusion!

"Damn, could this have been an apparition?"

All that wasted effort! The Demigod rank experts could only leave in irritation.

"Young master, if you're free, you should visit our Dragonchant Family!"

"Same goes to my Fiery Elf clan!"

"Since you seem to have matters to finish here, we'll bid our farewells now!" The Demigod rank experts who were saved by Nie Li all cupped their hands in salute and left.

Xiao Yu pondered for a moment, then glanced at Nie Li and said, "Brother Nie Li, we will also need to have our farewell!"

Nie Li hurriedly said, "Oh? Then have a safe trip!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu felt a little annoyed. It could be said that Xiao Yu and Nie Li experienced life and death together, but now Nie Li looked as though he couldn't wait for Xiao Yu to leave.

Certainly, it's not that Nie Li couldn't wait for Xiao Yu to leave, but in his heart, he still had his guard up around Xiao Yu. Xiao Yu was truly very strong and also had an unknown background. If Xiao Yu were to stay by their group, it would eventually lead to a disaster. Although he had saved Xiao Yu, who knows what kind of person Xiao Yu actually is? In his previous life, Nie Li had many experiences of people biting the hands that fed them.

"Brother Nie Li will partake in the Master of the Nether Realm's disciple selection, right?" Xiao Yu lightly smiled.

"Yeah." Nie Li nodded.

"Then, I believe we will meet again. Bring that golden scroll that I gave you guys and it should be possible for all of you to enter the final test. I will wait for the good news." Xiao Yu laughed as he continued, "I won't bid farewell to Ning'er and Ziyun. I'll just wait for you guys over there!"

Xiao Yu quickly sprang up and left.

As he watched Xiao Yu's figure disappear into the horizon, Nie Li lightly smiled. That guy had just gotten bashed by the Death God and was probably still feeling pretty miserable. Even the wounds on his face hadn't healed yet. He probably didn't have the courage to show his face around others, which is why he left in such a hurry.

Nie Li gave his wings a flap and noticed that the wings were filled with boundless energy. He then retracted his wings and armguard.

As long as he wish for it, the wings and armguard would grow out again at any time.

Nie Li took out the mysterious egg. In this battle, the egg seemed to have absorbed quite a large amount of the Law of cracks on its surface had become even more prominent, like a spider-web that spanned the egg's shell. He could vaguely sense the energy inside whirling like a vortex, constantly absorbing the nearby Law Energy.

The creature inside the mysterious egg might break its shell and come out at anytime. However, the closer it was the hatching, the more Law Energy it requires. It required so much energy that even Nie Li didn't dare to inject Law Energy into it, as he was worried that the mysterious egg would suck him dry.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were quietly waiting, but when they saw the tomb before their eyes disappearing without a trace, they couldn't help worrying. What if Nie Li had encountered danger?

At this moment, they saw a figure slowly walking in their direction. Well, if that wasn't Nie Li, then who else would it be?

"Nie Li, you're back?" Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er approached him in joy.

"Yeah." nodded Nie Li.

Ye Ziyun took a glance behind Nie Li and asked, "Where's Xiao Yu?"

"That guy is probably embarrassed to see you guys, so he left early." Nie Li chuckled.

At Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were both puzzled. Why would Xiao Yu be embarrassed to see them?

"Nie Li, just now we felt an extremely powerful energy suddenly rush into our soul realms. Did you rank up?" Ye Ziyun asked as she suddenly recalled something.

Nie Li smiled and said, "I've comprehended another type of Law Energy." Nie Li quickly checked his own cultivation. Along the way, his cultivation had improved by leaps and bounds. Now, with the addition of the Law of Death that he had just gained, even if he were to encounter a Legend rank expert, he would still have the confidence to fight without losing.

However, Legend rank is only the beginning of cultivation. Nie Li was clearly aware of this fact. In the Draconic Ruins Realm, any expert off the street was capable of utterly crushing Legend and Demigod rank experts.

However, once a person started cultivating Heavenly Energy, he or she would be able to step into an extremely mysterious realm.

Places above Legend rank are collectively called the Heavenly Fate Realm. Once someone steps into the Heavenly Fate Realm, he or she won't be restricted to only one life. One Fate, Two Fate, Three Fate…Every time they enhance their rank, they would form another life soul in their soul realm. If they died, they would only lose a life soul instead of facing a true death.

Only at that point could it be called the real beginning of cultivation!

Since he already knew of the way to enter the Draconic Ruins Realm, all he had to do now was focus on reaching the Heavenly Fate Realm as fast as possible!

Nie Li constantly pushed the three types of Law Energies around within his body. Even as they walked, his cultivation constantly rose.

Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er continued their search through the first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands for the tracks of Duan Jian, Lu Piao, and the others.

At the same time, outside the Nine-Layered Deathlands.

At the place that the Wugui Family had their tent, suddenly, more than twenty Demigod rank experts appeared in the sky. Their vast and majestic auras pressed downwards, sending the entire Wugui Family into complete chaos.

This energy wasn't something the Wugui Family's ordinary experts could deal with.

Three of the Wugui Family's Demigod rank experts flew into the sky. When the Patriarch of the Wugui Family saw the twenty Demigod experts, his eyelids immediately twitched and his face turned ghastly pale. Among these experts were many who were from extremely powerful families in Nether City.

Families as powerful as these weren't people that the Wugui Family could bear to offend!

Wu Hun immediately felt depressed in his heart. Who could have brought such big trouble back to Wugui Family?

Faced with these families, how could Wu Hun still dare to be arrogant? He said in humble and respectful tone, "I am the Patriarch of the Wugui Family, Wu Hun. I wonder, what could I do for all of you? If we have caused any offence, I am here to express my sincerest apologies. If anyone in our family has offended you, I will definitely bring him out and show no mercy! We are vassals of the Northern Nether Family of Nether City. Therefore, I would like to request that you be lenient with us!"

At Wu Hun's words, the Demigod rank experts maintained resolute expressions as they coldly stared at him.

"You think that by bringing out the name of the Northern Nether Family all of you would be safe? Even the Patriarch of the Northern Nether Family wouldn't be able to stop us if we wanted to massacre the Wugui Family!"

"Hmph! Even if it's the Northern Nether family, do you think that they could fight against so many families here?"

At their words, Wu Hun's heart trembled. Were these Demigod rank experts going to massacre the Wugui Family?

"Please quell your anger. There is something I cannot understand. How has our Wugui Family offended all of you? If there is anything that we did not handle properly, we will immediately rectify it!" Wu Hun said in a very humble tone. As the Patriarch of the Wugui Family, he had his own status and position. But now, faced with the threat of so many Demigod rank experts, he had no choice but to lower his head.

"Hmph, hmph! Think carefully about who the Wugui Family has offended recently." One of the Demigod rank expert coldly suggested.

Wu Hun pondered carefully, but still couldn't figure out who the Wugui Family had offended. Even if the Wugui Family had offended someone, it shouldn't have incited so many experts from so many families, right? How could they have possibly offended such a powerful figure without realising it?

Suddenly, a possibility appeared in Wu Hun's mind. Could all of this be linked to Glory City?

What if Glory City was actually the personal property of some powerful expert?

The more Wu Hun thought about it, the more frightened he became. With so many powerful families of Nether City here, if they really intended to destroy the Wugui Family, the Wugui Family would definitely be wiped off the map.

Wu Hun immediately said, "We have realised our faults. Please quell your anger! We, the Wugui Family will definitely do our best to seek forgiveness from the Lord!" Wu Hun acted so humble that the only thing he didn't do was kneel down. After all, the opposing side consisted of over twenty Demigod rank experts, representing many powerful families of Nether city!

The Demigod rank experts went silent for a brief moment.

"The young master only requested that we teach the Wugui Family a lesson. He did not ask us to exterminate the Wugui Family, right?"

"That should be the case. However, there is still the Dark Guild!"

"Since the Wugui Family knows their faults, how about we capture them and leave them to the young master to deal with the next time we see him?"

After all, they didn't have the exact order from Nie Li; therefore, they didn't dare take things into their own hands. Capturing the Wugui Family was the most fitting thing to do at this point.

Nie Li only wanted to teach the Wugui Family and the Dark Guild a lesson through the hands of the Demigod rank experts. He never imagined that the Demigod rank experts would weigh so much importance on a single sentence of his: to the point that they were entirely willing to destroy a family with multiple Demigod rank experts for him. Because Nie Li was not precise with his speech, the Demigod rank experts were at a loss.

If Nie Li wanted them to destroy the Wugui Family, they would definitely do it without any hesitation. But now, they didn't dare take their own initiative on the matter!


	240. Chapter 240

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 240 – Demon Lord**

Very swiftly, the news spread among the various families gathered at the entrance of the Nine-Layered Deathlands.

The Wugui Family had offended a powerful figure and was currently surrounded by representatives of many powerful families of Nether City. Even the Patriarch of the Wugui Family, Wu Hun, had been captured. After this news spread, all the other families were shocked. Just which powerful figure was able to make so many powerful families obey his orders?

Aside from that matter, rumors claimed that these powerful families had also paid a trip to the Dark Guild. According to the rumors, they also planned to capture the members of the Dark Guild; however, the Dark Guild had disappeared and were nowhere to be found. The Demigod rank experts searched long and hard, but eventually gave up. However, the Dark Guild members have been listed as wanted people.

First layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands.

Just as Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er were walking along, Yu Yan flew over and landed on Nie Li's shoulder.

Nie Li glanced at Yu Yan, who was sitting on his shoulders, and asked, "Sister Yu Yan, where were you earlier?"

A hint of sadness smeared the center of Yu Yan's brow as she said, "Long ago, the Nine-Layered Deathlands was a battlefield between the demon clan and the human race. During that time, many human corpses ended up here. I searched for them by tracing their auras and had them buried."

At Yu Yan's words, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er both showed traces of sadness on their faces.

"However, I also found this item," Yu Yan continued, as she didn't want to bring down mood of everyone. She took out a simple, unadorned mirror.

"What is this?" Ye Ziyun asked in doubt.

Xiao Ning'er's also gave a curious look at the mirror.

"This is…!" Nie Li's brows twitched as he said in shock. He never thought that in the trip that Yu Yan took, she would actually bring back such a shocking item.

"It seems that Nie Li also knows of this item. This is a soul mirror that can suck out the soul of a person and maintain the state of that soul without dispersing it." Yu Yan introduced.

What Yu Yan said was correct. However, this was only a portion of the mirror's power. There are many other uses to it! Some uses would require him to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm before he's able to use it.

Yu Yan passed the soul mirror over to Nie Li and said, "I don't have a use for this. You should keep it."

Nie Li nodded his head. Even Yu Yan didn't know about the true uses of the soul mirror. In fact, only Nie Li was capable of wielding the mirror to its full potential. Nie Li kept the mirror and passed the scarlet gem, which Xiao Yu had obtained from the Zombie Jiao-dragon, over to Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er's face flushed red as she raised her head. She glanced at Nie Li as she quietly received the scarlet gem. This was a gift from Nie Li to her!

If Xiao Yu was present and aware of Xiao Ning'er's current thoughts, he would probably be depressed to the point that he would vomit blood. This was obviously something that Xiao Yu had given to her first! But now, in her eyes, it had become something that Nie Li gave to her.

"Let's search for Du Ze and the others!" Nie Li smiled as the four of them walked on.

In another corner of the Nine-Layered Deathlands

A few people were gathered together, crowding around a twenty-something year old youth. This youth had a handsome, oval-shaped face. This seemingly charming face of his was ghastly pale with bloodshot eyes that would cause people to be absolutely horrified upon seeing him, and they would tremble from fear.

This person was emitting a frosty cold aura from his entire body, which caused the surrounding temperature to plunge.

Next him stood two men, Long Sha and Gui Sha who had launched the sneak attack against Glory City a while back.

"Demon Lord, what should we do now? The powerful families of Nether City aren't a force that we can deal with!" Long Sha asked anxiously.

The youth leaked some bloodlust from his eyes as he said, "I never expected them to be so capable. To think that they could mobilise those experts from so many powerful families of Nether City. Even the Wugui Family was oppressed."

"Demon Lord, you mean to say that all of this was caused by the people from Glory City?"

"That youth must have been the one who laid the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array." A trace of laughter leaked from the corner of the Demon Lord's mouth as he said, "This has aroused my interest. I wonder when I will finally be able to meet him? He will probably participate in the disciple selection of the Master of the Nether Realm; furthermore, his chances of being chosen are very high!"

"Demon Lord, aren't you also going to partake in that disciple selection? So you're saying…" Long Sha's eyes lit up as he understood something.

"Certainly, as long as I passed the selection, I will be able to enter the Divine Feathers Sect. Previously, my physical body was too weak; but now I have this body with the Supreme Physique that appears only once every ten thousand years. Even without the Heavenly Energy, I'm already about to achieve a Fate Star. If the Master of the Nether Realm isn't a blind idiot, he'll definitely choose me." The Demon Lord laughed, "I don't believe that that person would be able to find a body that's better than my Supreme Physique!"

"No matter how wonderful that person's body is, how could it compare to Demon Lord's Supreme Physique?" Long Sha said with respect, while Gui Sha nodded from the sidelines in agreement.

"While I'm absent, you guys are to conceal yourselves and not show yourselves. Even joining the other families for the time being is also acceptable." The Demon Lord said calmly.

"Yes, we will await your return, Demon Lord!" Long Sha and the rest said with respect.

The Demon Lord raised his head as he looked into the distance. Finally, in this life, he has the qualifications to enter the Divine Feathers Sect. Just what kind of person was that mysterious youth? With him as an opponent, he probably won't be lonely on this trip. His mouth curled into a small smile, filled with interest.

The Demon Lord moved forward, step by step, and gradually drew further away.

As he watched the Demon Lord's retreating back, Long Sha and the others knelt towards the Demon Lord's direction, each showing determination in their eyes.

"We shall serve the Lord with our lives and wait for the Lord's honorable return!"

Henceforth, the Dark Guild disappeared from Nether City. However, regardless, even until the end of the time, they will await the Demon Lord's return with unwavering loyalty, until the day he leads them again!

Nie Li and his group continued to search along the first layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Finally, two days later, they found Du Ze and the others. Summed up, they had obtained eleven Spiritual Origin Fruits. For those whom had yet to step into Legend rank, these items were of the absolute highest quality!

Gathering all their Spiritual Origin Fruits, they returned to the Jade Seal Family's camp.

When he learned that Nie Li and the rest had returned safely, Luo Xiao and the others finally felt at ease. After all, right now, Nie Li was way too important for the Jade Seal Family.

Nie Li and his group took a Spiritual Origin Fruit each and returned to their own tents to refine their cultivation. The seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands would soon open; therefore, they have to raise their strength as fast as possible!

Nie Li sat cross-legged and ate his Spiritual Origin Fruit. A warm current circulated all the way down to his throat and entered his abdomen before it spread through his meridians.

The medicinal energy of the Spiritual Origin Fruit was very pure, it was steadily nourishing Nie Li's soul realm.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li's soul realm continuously expanded.

Previously, when he had comprehended the Law of Death, Nie Li's cultivation had begun to show signs of a breakthrough, except that he still hadn't been able to rank up. Now that he had consumed a Spiritual Origin Fruit and controlled three Law Energies, the energy in his body continuously surged. His cultivation rose accordingly and rose all the way to 5-star Black Gold rank before stopping.

Theoretically, with the help from Duan Jian's soul realm and the three Law Energies, Nie Li's strength should've been able to break through all the way to Legend rank. However, because he is using the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, Nie Li is having a much harder time reaching 5-star Black Gold rank, compared to Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, and the others. Therefore, his cultivation has stopped at the gate to Legend rank.

Within his soul realm, Nie Li could sense that aside from him, the others had experienced leaps and bounds in their cultivation, and were beginning to break into Legend rank.

By practicing the cultivation techniques that Nie Li had given them and adding the incantation from the Soul Array, they would all be able to step into Legend rank before long. If one person among them managed to become the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm, then Glory City would be absolutely safe from then on.

Time continued to flow as he quietly cultivated.

As Nie Li was concentrating on his cultivation, he suddenly sensed something and opened his eyes.

He walked to the entrance of his tent and lifted the curtain. Raising his head, he saw Xiao Ning'er standing outside showing a red face that went all the way down to her neck. He had no idea as to what she was thinking about. She appeared even more charming than before, and in her hands, she held a tray with a steaming bowl of soup.

"Ning'er, what are you doing here?" Nie Li asked.

Nie Li's sudden appearance and voice gave Ning'er a scare. The tray in her hands became unstable and fell on the floor, pouring the soup everywhere.

"No, it's nothing." Ning'er said nervously as she clumsily began to tidy things up. Her face turned even redder as her chest constantly puffed up and down.

The soup had poured all over Ning'er clothes. Nie Li immediately helped her pick up the tray, then he looked at her with a puzzled expression. He didn't understand what was wrong with Ning'er and noticed that her expression was a little weird.

She was only wearing thin silk clothes and looked charmingly tempting in her pureness. When the soup poured on her, it caused her thin clothes to stick to her skin and vaguely revealed her pearly white skin and the pale pink chest wrap that couldn't fully cover the impressive cleavage. It was a kind of indescribable temptation.

Seeing such a timid and charming Ning'er, Nie Li didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright? Go back and quickly get changed." Nie Li said a little awkwardly.

Lowering her head and looking at herself, Xiao Ning'er let out a little scream as she quickly covered her chest with the tray. She spoke with her head lowered, "Then I'll go back first!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she quickly left with her head down.

Staring after Xiao Ning'er's back, Nie Li made a puzzled expression on his face. Why did he feel that there was something not right with Ning'er today? He thought over and over again, but still couldn't figure it out; therefore, he could only let it go as he turned around and went back into his tent.

Returning to her own tent, Xiao Ning'er's cheeks felt like they were boiling as she glanced at the tray in her hands. Her heart was still beating like a rabbit that was jumping about. Why did she wear such a thin chest wrap? Nie Li wouldn't misunderstand and think of her as one of those easy girls, right?! She stomped her feet. This was all Xiao Xue's rotten idea, which caused her to show an embarrassing side in front of Nie Li!


	241. Chapter 241

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection**

The day passed quickly. At the gathering grounds, there were countless numbers of experts from various families of Nether City hovering in the air.

The seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands will soon open!

The experts of the various families were all extremely excited for this once in a blue moon occasion. If they could become the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm, they would have the power to reach the heavens in a single leap. Even if they couldn't become a direct disciple, their identities and statuses would still be elevated to an entirely different level!

Many Demigod rank and Legend rank experts hovered in the sky as they prepared to charge into the Nine-Layered Deathlands at any given moment.

Nie Li and the others also gathered outside their tents. Above their heads, thousands of meters into the distance and dozens of meters up in the sky, Law Energy was being released into the surroundings and the silhouette of a giant door could already be vaguely seen.

That was the door to the Nine-Layered Deathlands!

Upon observing their surroundings, they saw that there were tens of thousands of experts up in the sky getting ready to charge in at anytime. Also, on the ground, there were many Black Gold rank experts, amounting to hundreds of thousands. Many of the people there were prepared to give the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands a try.

The temptation of becoming the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm was simply too huge, so everyone was a little impatient.

"Nie Li, do we need to fight for a chance to be the first ones into the seventh layer?" Du Ze and the others asked as they looked at Nie Li.

"No need." Nie Li shook his head and continued, "The Master of the Nether Realm definitely won't choose his disciple based on who enters first. We just have to enter the gate before it closes."

Luo Xiao and his entourage walked towards Nie Li. Luo Xiao gave Nie Li and his group a once-over as he said, "Nephew Nie Li, do you also intend to enter the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands?"

"Indeed." Nie Li nodded.

Luo Xiao sighed in his heart. Truthfully, he didn't want Nie Li to risk himself by coming to such a dangerous place. However, he also didn't have the right to stop him. He was worried that he would suffer Nie Li's wrath if he tried to do so. After all, their relationship was only as cooperative partners. It was impossible for Nie Li to not join an event as huge as the selection of the Nether Realm Master's disciple.

"If that's the case, nephew Nie Li must take good care of yourself." Luo Xiao cautioned, "Once inside the Nine-Layered Deathlands, we might not be able to cover your back!"

Luo Xiao himself also carried a hope for becoming the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm.

"Rest assured, Uncle Luo, we will do our best." Nie Li lightly smiled.

Nie Li turned around and gave Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er a glance. They were also done with their preparations.

Roughly a stick of incense later1, the huge door in the sky completed its gradual materialisation and a mysterious vortex appeared on it.

"The gate to the seventh layer has finally opened!"

"Let's go!"

The first line of Demigod rank experts yelled as they charged into the vortex and rapidly disappeared. Those Demigod rank experts were all Patriarchs of some powerful families from Nether City.

Those who stood behind them followed quickly after.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Groups of experts entered one after another.

The flow of people looked like a river in the sky.

Luo Xiao said towards Nie Li, "Nephew Nie Li, it's best if you guys stayed towards the back and entered with our experts from the Jade Seal Family. My group will enter now!"

"Alright. Have a safe trip, Uncle Luo!" Nie Li cupped his hands.

After bidding farewell to Nie Li, Luo Xiao led a group of experts towards the direction of the gate.

Roughly half an hour later, tens of thousands of people have already entered the gate. Nie Li turned his head towards Du Ze and the others and said, "Let's go in now!"

At that moment, Yu Yan, who has been hiding in Nie Li's sleeve, transmitted her voice to him. "Nie Li, you must be extremely vigilant once you've entered. We're still unsure if the Master of the Nether Realm is a friend or foe. Try not to display too much of your power; only show the sufficient talent to be chosen!"

Nie Li's talent was indeed too frightening. Now that Nie Li has comprehended three types of Law Energies, once he gains absolute control over them, he would become the most powerful Spiritual God in history. Not many Spiritual Gods would be willing to tolerate such an existence.

"I'm well aware." Nie Li nodded. He seemed deep in thought. The Master of the Nether Realm was, after all, someone who has been to the Draconic Ruins Realm before. For those whom could cultivate the Heavenly Energy, what would they think of someone who could use three types of Law Energies? Certainly, sometimes the best course of action would be to hide one's true strength. Nie Li's motive for this trip was to have someone in his group chosen as the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm. As for himself, he would just go with the flow.

Nie Li and the others leapt after the Jade Seal Family's group and entered the gate of the seventh layer.

Numerous sceneries flashed past their eyes. Desolate landscapes laid everywhere and countless corpses laid in the wastelands. Nie Li knew that these flashing images were glimpses of land from the first layer through the sixth layer.

During the time of the great war between the demon clan and the human race, there were countless deaths that left corpses lying all around the wilderness.

Nie Li thought back to when he saw the painting in the Death God's ancient tomb. At the time, he had felt that there was a hidden meaning in it. There was no way that experts of two factions would ever fight to the death if each side wasn't confident in their own victory. Perhaps it was related to the experts of the Draconic Ruins Realm.

A brief moment later, Nie Li and the rest stopped.

The area was filled with deep ravines. A circular inscription pattern formed under each person's feet, allowing them to float in the air. Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, Du Ze, and the rest of the group weren't far away from Nie Li.

The horizon was dense with numerous experts from various families. Even still, experts continued to appear.

Such a large spectacle made Nie Li recall the Draconic Ruins Realm from his previous life, in particular the scene of the disciple selection of the various powerful Divine Sects. He wondered as to what kind of trial the Master of the Nether Realm would put on?

Nie Li's eyes became distant as he went deep in his thoughts.

Before heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm, he had to get his hands on the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. Just based on his inborn aptitudes, it would be impossible to cultivate to the pinnacle level. However, because he once had the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, he had obtained a chance to reach that pinnacle level. The Sage Emperor's influence had spread throughout many realms; he was the absolute supreme existence. If Nie Li intends to fight with the Sage Emperor, it wouldn't be possible without the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

As he recalled that despicable individual, Nie Li's heart became filled with rage and loathing. In his previous life, after he had reached the pinnacle level, he had gathered the souls of all of his loved ones, including Ye Ziyun, and was intending to restore them to life. However, as he was restoring their bodies, the Sage Emperor used a secret technique that sent endless lashes to their souls, until the souls dispersed into wind and smoke.

In addition to this, the Sage Emperor began massacring those who came into contact with Nie Li. Everyone was killed, regardless of whether they were actually related to him or not. All of this was for one reason: as the Sage Emperor had been performing calculations on natural law, he suspected that Nie Li would become his archenemy.

During that battle, Nie Li stepped up his rank at the very last moment, causing his cultivation to finally surpass the Sage Emperor's. However, he still died in the battle against the Sage Emperor and the six Deity rank demon beasts.

In this life, Nie Li didn't want the same thing to happen again. Aside from reaching that stage of cultivation before the Sage Emperor performs his calculation of the natural law, he now has Du Ze, Lu Piao, Duan Jian, and his other brothers at his side. He no longer had to fight as a lone wolf!

From the Tiny World to the Draconic Ruins Realm, it was just one more step that he had to take.

Just as his train of thought was at its most distant, several figures appeared in the air and proudly stood there. These experts all wore armour and were five to six meters tall with huge black wings on their backs, giving others a kind of endless pressure.

These should be the servants of the Master of the Nether Realm!

One servant's voice coldly spread throughout the seventh layer, "We have just received orders from the Master of the Nether Realm. According to the previous disciple selections, there are usually large numbers of deaths in the testing process. However, this time, we will hold a special test that will spare many lives through the seventh and eighth layers. All of you should rejoice and thank the Master of the Nether Realm for being so merciful!"

At the words of that servant, the experts from the various family all showed joy on their faces. They were taking a huge risk in participating in the disciple selection of the Master of the Nether Realm. If they were even a little careless, they would certainly die. However, they had no idea as to why the Master of the Nether Realm would be so merciful in this round.

However, even still, the experts from the various families all exchanged hateful glares with each other. Even those from the same family were, at this moment, rival competitors. Regardless of who, once someone became the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm, he or she would be able to transform into a phoenix and fly in the sky.

At the same time, among the group of people, a demonic youth wearing a long white robe was quietly seated with his legs crossed. Hearing the words from the servant of the Master of the Nether Realm, the corner of his mouth twitched and revealed a disdainful smile on his face. This person is the Demon Lord who came to partake the disciple selection of the Master of the Nether Realm.

"Since when has the Master of the Nether Realm become so soft?" The Demon Lord laughed as he thought inwardly.

In addition, the Patriarchs from the various families also had astonishment on their faces. The past few times they had participated in it, there would always be countless deaths. They had no idea why the Master of the Nether Realm would choose to be merciful this time around. However, for them, it wasn't a bad turn of events.

"I wonder what kind of test the Master of the Nether Realm will give?"

"No matter what kind of test it is, I must become the disciple of the Master of the Nether Realm!" A sexy looking lady from a different race, wearing a red costume, snorted. Her appearance was different from a human's. Her ears were spiky, with a purplish-red color to it, her dress barely covered her butt, and that astonishing arc and curved lines were accompanied by her pearly white and tight thighs, giving an intense impact. At the same time, the rest of her clothes were also extremely revealing and sexy, as if her swelled up chest was going to burst out at any second.

This lady from a different race attracted the attention of many.

"Who is this girl? She actually dares to be so arrogant?"

"You have no idea? She's the daughter of the Infernal Bird clan's Patriarch, Hua Huo! That chick has astonishing strength that even Demigod rank experts wouldn't want to provoke. She's part of a promising new generation that shows signs of surpassing Cang Ming's generation! Rumor has it that once, there were several Demigod rank experts who provoked her and were wedged death between her thighs!"


	242. Chapter 242

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State**

Upon hearing the discussions, those who had lusted after Hua Huo's beauty quickly restrained their thoughts. Chills went down their spines as they glanced at her tight and slender legs. Although her legs were indeed very beautiful, they had no desire to be clamped to death between them.

Aside from Hua Huo, Cang Ming, and Mu Ye, there were also many other dazzlingly talented members of the young adult generation present.

However, there were also some from even younger generations. Although their cultivations were only at Black Gold rank, one had to consider the fact that they were the geniuses among their generation. Therefore, they were not entirely unable to compete with the older generations.

The servant's solemn voice echoed throughout the sky.

"The test begins!" One of the servants waved his hands and the Law Energy that gathered in the sky suddenly split into tens of thousands of pieces. One fragment landed in front of each person and gradually formed into a water ball that was roughly the size of a person's head. The water balls were transparent; however, there were fine threads running through them.

Nie Li's brow twitched as he observed the water ball in front of him. This was the Sphere of Reverse Images!

This was a test of a person's control over Soul Force or Law Energy!

The servant coldly proceeded to announce the rules. "This is the Sphere of Reverse Images. You are to expand the spheres by injecting your Soul Force or Law Energy along the fine threads inside. If you stray from the threads, the water spheres will explode. If you can extend the diameter by one foot, you pass. Those who are unable to accomplish this will be rejected!"

Fine control over one's Soul Force and Law Energy could allow a weaker to overpower a stronger opponent. Furthermore, it also shows the depth of one's insights towards Soul Force and Law Energy.

When the Sphere of Reverse Images appeared, some of the experts couldn't wait to give it a try.

Several experts placed their hands on the surface of the Sphere of Reversed Images and immediately poured Soul Force from their palms into the threads inside the ball. However, a moment later, one of the water balls exploded. The culprit's face betrayed a blank stare as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. However, the inscription pattern array below his feet instantly emitted a white light that shrouded him. With a woosh, he disappeared, teleported out of the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands.

One expert after another tried to inject their Soul Force into the spheres; however, many of them turned into pillars of white light and disappeared.

Nie Li glanced at his surroundings. There were already few hundred fewer people in his vicinity. He was aware that many experts couldn't understand why the water balls exploded. The reason they exploded was the same reason as to why these ball were called Spheres of Reversed Images. It was because the threads that were visible inside the water ball were not real; the real threads were invisible and had to be sensed through Soul Force in order to be detected.

Lu Piao looked at Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, how am I supposed to play with this thing?"

"Close your eyes and use your Law Energy to sense the threads!" Nie Li laughed.

"So that's the case! I understand now." Du Ze's eyes lit up. He was very intelligent and understood with just a little hint. He slowly placed his hand on the water ball and began injecting his soul force into it.

The number of people being eliminated steadily increased. Those who were left couldn't help but feel terrified. However, there were also some people who had already passed the test.

Cang Ming's Law Energy extended the ball to three feet before it exploded.

Observing the scene, several servants up the sky lightly nodded their heads. It seems that among the younger generations, there were still some people with decent talent.

After Cang Ming completed his test, he raised his head as he proudly faced Mu Ye, Hua Huo and the rest who were standing some distance away. Among the younger generations, only they could arouse his attention.

Mu Ye also injected his Law Energy into the water ball as it continuously expanded. A brief moment later, it exploded.

"One foot!"

Cang Ming gave Mu Ye a glance and saw Mu Ye lightly smiling at him. Cang Ming coldly snorted as realised that Mu Ye was concealing his strength on purpose. Even until now, he has yet to know of Mu Ye's real strength.

Hua Huo also placed her hands on her Sphere of Reversed Images and injected her Law Energy. The Law Energy extended in the sphere to three feet before it exploded.

When he saw that, Cang Ming's brows twitched. At least in terms of the control over Law Energy, Hua Huo wasn't any weaker than him. Both Mu Ye and Hua Huo will definitely be formidable opponents in this disciple selection for the Master of the Nether Realm!

The exam results came one by one. There were many who had reached the minimum requirement of one foot. Those who had reached two feet were fewer and those who had reached three were even rarer.

"A pointless test!" Turning to the Sphere of Reversed Images in front of him, the Demon Lord slowly placed his right hand on its surface. Law Energy streamed forth. One foot, two feet, three feet. The Law Energy perpetually revolved inside the Sphere of Reversed Images until its diameter reached seven feet before exploding.

However, when the Demon Lord engaged his test, there weren't many people around to notice it.

Watching this, the servant in the sky twitched his brows. He never thought that within this group of people, there would someone with such power. Such a great talent, perhaps even the Master of the Nether Realm will also recognise and favor him as a rare find.

At that particular moment, Nie Li and his party had also finished their test.

"Haha, my Law Energy managed to spread the ball to more than two feet!" Lu Piao placed his hands on his hips and excitedly exclaimed, "Indeed, I'm the real genius!"

"Mine spread out more than three feet. What about you guys?" Wei Nan looked at the rest and asked.

"Three feet and then some."

"Three feet and then some!" Zhu Xiang Jun, Xiao Xue, and the others echoed.

At those words, Lu Piao's face instantly dulled down. Within his group, he was actually the worst! If even Wei Nan and the rest had reached three feet, there was no need to ask about that abnormal bastard Nie Li. Lu Piao's was depressed. Why was he always last?!

"What about the three of you?" Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Duan Jian.

"I reached five feet." Ye Ziyun said as she thought back.

"I also reached five feet." Xiao Ning'er answered as she glanced at Ye Ziyun. Their talents were indeed on par with each other.

"I only had four feet." said Duan Jian.

"I also had five feet. Nie Li, what about you?" Du Ze looked at Nie Li and asked.

The fact that Du Ze had actually hit five feet surprised Nie Li a little. Du Ze's talent was far from Ye Ziyun's and Xiao Ning'er's. However, now that he thought about it, even in the previous life, Du Ze did not have much talent, but based on his hard work and intelligence, he had also made great accomplishments.

"I only reached two feet." Nie Li laughed.

"Hahaha! There's finally someone who's the same as me!" Lu Piao immediately gave out a big laugh.

Everyone stared at Lu Piao as if they were looking at an idiot. Lu Piao's laughter immediately died as he realised the truth. He gave a disappointed look at Nie Li and said in a depressing tone, "Nie Li, you're always pretending to be the prey and end up hunting the predator. It's too boring!"

Back during the Holy Orchid Institute's test, Nie Li had achieved a score of one hundred even, three times in a row, nearly making Shen Xiu spit blood. That scene still remained fresh in Lu Piao's memory.

Nie Li shrugged. For things like the Sphere of Reversed Images, he had already played around with it numerous times back in his previous life during training. Although he couldn't bring his strength over from his previous life, some skills regarding the control over energy were still in his memory. His control wasn't something that an ordinary person could compare with. However in this test, he was only aiming to pass.

At that moment, a servant in the sky swept his eyes over Du Ze, Ye Ziyun, and the rest of the party and a trace of astonishment was shown. In general, young geniuses were only one in ten thousand and thus very rarely seen. So why did this group have so many geniuses gathered together?!

Many of them had reached five feet. Although they were slightly inferior compared to the earlier one who had reached seven feet, these people were obviously younger. Therefore, the extent of their future achievements still couldn't be predicted.

Aside from this group of people, there were also many Patriarchs of powerful families who had reached three, four, and five feet. They could also be considered decent. However, those who were able to reach seven feet were basically nonexistent.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Those who weren't able to pass were sent back. When everyone first arrived, there were roughly one to two hundred thousand people. However, after this test, there were only a few thousand left.

The servant in the sky was obviously quite pleased with the results and nodded his head.

"All of you still here have passed the first test. Next, I will send all of you to the eighth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Once there, someone else will conduct the second test!" By the time the servant's voice died down, everyone had already turned into beams of white light and vanished.

The previously crowded seventh layer was instantly emptied. A brief moment later, countless demonic creatures materialised from thin air. This was the original appearance of the seventh layer.

That servant calmly floated in the sky and gazed into the distance, "I wonder if Master will be able to find a suitable candidate this time around?"

Eighth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands

In the wilderness, a few thousand people suddenly materialized out of nowhere. This piece of wilderness has dry cracks covering ground and flames that rose and licked the sky. A scorching heat bore down on everyone there. If they had been below Black Gold rank, they probably would have met their ends through spontaneous combustion.

Nie Li had been wondering about just what kind of place the Nine-Layered Deathlands would be. He understood a little, now that he stood before this scene. They should currently be somewhere in the Flaming Wastelands.

A powerful god's servant stood in the sky, wearing golden armour with golden colored wings extending behind him. He had a huge figure. The servants were only of Demigod rank; however, they had been granted power by the Master of the Nether Realm. Therefore, their strength was incomparable to an ordinary Demigod rank expert's.

That servant swept his eyes over the few thousand people as he coldly said, "Although there will be no deaths in this round, still beware! This is the second stage! If you are careless, you may become permanently crippled! In this wasteland, there is a Black Infernal Tower. It is a tower that has been left behind by a powerful expert."

"Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demonic beasts. Although the demonic beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. You are to cultivate yourselves inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the anatta mental state 1 of cultivation will have passed the test!"

At the servant's words, some Legend rank and even Demigod rank experts showed perplexed expressions and were at a complete loss. The anatta mental state of cultivation? What was that?

"Reaching the anatta mental state of cultivation while surrounded by black flames, interesting!" The Demon Lord's brows twitched. He eyed the distant end of the wilderness, where an imposing tower stood, ignited by black flames. That must be the Black Infernal Tower that the servant had just mentioned!


	243. Chapter 243

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining**

The Black Infernal Tower is located in the wilderness where the raging flames have scorched the surrounding rocks a fiery red color.

Cang Ming, Mu Ye, and Hua Huo observed the tower and looked at each other. They all had an unyielding expression on their faces. Since they were the direct disciples of their respective families, they had all heard of the anatta mental state before. Thus, they decided that there wouldn't be too much risk in attempting this trial.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Three figures separated themselves from the rest of the crowd and flew towards the Black Infernal Tower.

Following in their steps, the experts from the other various families also flew towards the tower.

The closer they got to the tower, the hotter it became, until the heat was simply unbearable. The energy from the Black Flames directly penetrated their soul realms and negated their cultivations. Those with weaker souls, even if they are Demigod rank, were unable to withstand it.

Some realised that the black flames weren't something they could withstand and quickly fell back.

However, there were those who forcefully endured and charged into the black flames. These people instantly issued miserable shrieks as their bodies instantly bursted into dark flames.

Nie Li couldn't help but sigh as he watched. These experts' souls just weren't tough enough. Forcing their way into the Black Infernal Tower would only damages their souls and leaves them permanently crippled.

"Let's go." Nie Li said with a glance over his party.

Nie Li and his group began moving towards the Black Infernal Tower.

Cang Ming, Mu Ye, and Hua Huo were the first to enter the Black Infernal Tower, with the rest following closely behind. There were roughly five to six hundred people who couldn't withstand the black flames and retreated.

As Nie Li's party approached the Black Infernal Tower, they felt a searing wind blowing towards them. This breeze directly impacted their soul realms.

Even Nie Li felt his soul burning. He turned to his friends and asked, "How are you guys doing?"

Ye Ziyun shook her head and answered, "I'm fine!"

Xiao Ning'er, who was next to her, replied, "Me too!"

The rest responded the same.

Although the black flames burned strongly, Nie Li and company have been practising extremely advanced cultivation techniques. Therefore, in terms of soul strength, each of them were one in ten thousand talents. Therefore, despite the fact that they were surrounded by the intimidating black flames, they were still able to endure, unlike those who had previously set their soul realms ablaze.

The party gradually drew nearer to the towering Black Infernal Tower. This structure was divided into a total of seven floors. The higher the floor, the darker the flames would become. The flames on the first floor still carried highlights of vivid scarlet, but the flames of the top floor would be pitch black, like ink.

The purity of the flames at the highest floor shocked even Nie Li. He didn't know who had left those black flames behind in this Black Infernal Tower; however, he or she was definitely very powerful.

In the face of the brewing heatwaves, the group entered the Black Infernal Tower.

On the first floor of the Black Infernal Tower, there were many experts from various races sitting crossed-legged. These experts had entered the first floor and felt that their soul realms were on the verge of igniting; therefore, they didn't dare to proceed any further and immediately sat down on the floor to cultivate.

However, there were also people who had continued on to the second floor.

Suddenly, Duan Jian's body burst into black flames.

"Duan Jian! What's going on?!" Everyone was shocked as they shouted in concern and fear. They thought that Duan Jian was experiencing the same process like those who'd had their soul realms ignited!

As they watched Duan Jian's body burn with dark flames, the experts sitting in the main hall pitied him with their eyes. Another person was about to be crippled.

Unexpectedly, however, Duan Jian didn't have a pained expression; on the contrary, he had a look of joy on his face.

When they saw this, Lu Piao and the rest were dumbfounded. The others had been burned and tortured because their soul realms had been ignited. So why did Duan Jian look so happy?

"Duan Jian, you haven't gone insane, right…?" questioned Lu Piao.

Duan Jian glared at Lu Piao before turning his head to Nie Li and excitedly explained, "Master, I have no idea why, but these black flames seem to have a positive effect on my soul realm. Since we entered this place, I have been absorbing the black flames at an increasing rate, speeding up the strength of my soul realm!"

Nie Li nodded. Duan Jian inherited the Black Dragon's bloodline. Since Black Dragons were the masters of black flames, the fact that the flames here would benefit Duan Jian's growth was expected.

Duan Jian's entire body was shrouded in black flames. However, not only was he not issuing miserable screams like the others had done, he was leaping about in a bright mood. He looked so happy that the experts who were cultivating on the floor were shocked. Just who was that guy whose body was shrouded in black flames?

Standing on the first floor of the Black Infernal Tower, the members of Nie Li's party didn't feel any pressure at all. They discussed briefly before they decided to head for the tower's second floor.

They mounted the spiral stairs and circled upwards.

Nie Li, who was walking in front, felt the black flames growing stronger. With every step he took, the black flames would burn even more intensely, until they were so strong that even Nie Li had to take care and defend his soul realm.

Among the group members, only Duan Jian was looking very relaxed. In fact, he was so relaxed that he even quickened his steps. The purer the black flames, the more it would benefit his cultivation.

They continued to follow the spiral stairs upwards.

The moment Nie Li and his group stepped onto the second floor of the Black Infernal Tower, the experts of various races who were already there instantly turned their attention towards them.

Those who are able to enter the second floor amounted to only two or three hundred people.

These two to three hundred people can be said to be the elites of Nether City. They, more or less, know each other. However, they were unfamiliar with Nie Li's group.

After a brief moment, the majority of them retracted their gazes. The black flames on the second floor exerted heavy pressure on these people; therefore, they didn't have the heart to waste on investigating the newcomers.

Even Cang Ming, Mu Ye, and Hua Huo didn't dare continue upwards. They each quickly found a place on the second floor, sat down, and quietly began their cultivation.

Nie Li and his group also found a place where they could sit together and cultivated their soul realms.

Nie Li sensed something and turned his attention towards a spot some distance away, where he saw a demonic youth sitting. The youth had a ghastly pale face that made him appear as if he had been struck by some sort of illness and bloodshot eyes. Nie Li felt a powerful energy emanating from this demonic youth.

That degree of this energy had already surpassed the people from Nie Li's group.

The youth also sensed Nie Li's gaze and turned in Nie Li's direction.

After the two exchanged glances, the youth closed his eyes again and returned to his cultivation.

Starting a fight in the Black Infernal Tower was an unwise action. Because the black flames are constantly exhausting their energy, if a fight were to break out, someone could instantly end up devoured by the black flames.

Nie Li narrowed his eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt enmity radiating from that youth and, therefore, raised his guard.

"Master, all of you can cultivate at ease." Duan Jian said to their party. Inside the Black Infernal Tower, he didn't have to sit down like the others to enhance his cultivation. The black flames themselves had already greatly refine his physical and soul realm.

Indeed, with Duan Jian guarding, everyone was much more assured!

Nie Li nodded, closed his eyes, and begin training.

Following him, everyone else concentrated on their training.

Nie Li could sense the scorching aura from the surrounding black flames. From his previous life, he already knew what the anatta mental state was. However, in this life, he has yet to begin that sort of cultivation. However, stimulated by the black flames, it was indeed easier to cultivate this time around.

He allowed his entire body to be saturated by the dark flames and, bit by bit, constantly refining his body.

Nie Li's physical body was continuously strengthened. Stimulated by the black flames, the three types of Law Energies in his soul realm also surged violently.

Although they were three different types of Law Energy within his body, they were all under Nie Li's control; thus, they didn't clash with each other as they condensed in the cultivation process.

Gradually, Nie Li entered into the anatta mental state: a tranquil and calm state. The burning sensation from the black flames have also lightened up.

His cultivation that had consolidated at 5-star Black Gold rank slowly began to head towards Legend rank. The jump from 5-star Black Gold to Legend rank was one of the harder ones during primary cultivation. However, after practicing the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, using the Emperor Kong Ming's statement of truth, and controlling three types of Law Energy, Nie was aiming for a breakthrough. Very soon, signs of fracturing appeared in the wall to Legend rank.

Nie Li would soon reach Legend rank. Once he stepped into it, his cultivation level would undergo a huge change.

Aside from Duan Jian, everyone on the second floor of the Black Infernal Tower was quietly seated, cultivating their soul realms.

In the sky outside the Black Infernal Tower, the golden armour wearing servant was quietly observing.

"Among these people, there are some who aren't as simple as they look!" The servant could see everything that happened in the Black Infernal Tower. His gaze swept past Duan Jian and the others, finally stopping on the youth with the ghastly pale skin. "His talent should be the strongest among this batch! However, there are still a few who are quite close to him."

His eyes swept past Nie Li, but didn't stop. From his point of view, Nie Li's talent was rather dull compared to Ye Ziyun and the others who sat beside him.

As Nie Li sat and cultivated, he sensed the soul realms of his friends connecting, rapidly forming a Soul Array. It was like a vortex, constantly sucking in the black flame's energy, increasing everyone's strength at a rapid rate.

Inside the Black Infernal Tower, the flames would incite their cultivation and allow them to step into a whole new level!

This was the realm that countless people in Glory City have yearned for!


	244. Chapter 244

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin**

As Nie Li and his party concentrated on their cultivation, the Demon Lord slowly stood up.

At that movement, Duan Jian gripped his Black Flame Sword even tighter and coldly stared at the Demon Lord, prepared to engage him in battle at any moment. Duan Jian had keen perception and noticed the trace of enmity that had flashed through the Demon Lord's eyes when he made eye contact with Nie Li earlier.

The strength of this youth was deep and unmeasurable, but at the very least, he had definitely reached Demigod rank!

The Demon Lord had only glanced at Duan Jian before moving onwards to the third floor.

As he watched the Demon Lord leave, Duan Jian breathed out in relief. He sensed that the opposing party's strength was definitely not as simple as his cover. If a fight really broke out, Duan Jian didn't have very high chances of winning. However, since the other party only intended on heading for the third floor, there's no issue between them. It's better if they didn't start anything.

Just as the Demon Lord was leaving, Cang Ming stood up. His actions were unusually identical to the Demon Lord's, as he also headed for the third floor.

Cang Ming threw an enmity-filled glare at the Demon Lord. He could sense that the Demon Lord's strength wasn't inferior to his own. However, Cang Ming didn't take the initiative to cause trouble and only proceeded to the third floor ahead of the Demon Lord. Cang Ming was a competitive person who always yearned for first place. Therefore, he simply had to enter the third floor ahead of Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord's brows twitched, but he didn't fight Cang Ming, instead he followed behind. The two of them walked up the stairs and gradually disappeared.

To stay on the second floor was already a very toiling task, not to mention walking towards the third floor.

As everyone watched, Mu Ye and Hua Huo both stood up one after another and headed for the third floor of the Black Infernal Tower.

Some of the powerful families' Patriarchs could only obediently remain on the first floor. Although their cultivation had far surpassed Cang Ming and the rest's, the Black Infernal Tower's black flames completely negated their cultivation. Only those with powerful souls could proceed further.

Another dozen people stood up and headed for the third floor.

Nie Li's soul continuously drifted in place as he entered a realm that could be described as a mystery within a mystery.

"Infinite has no beginning, no beginning can have no end!"

This sentence constantly echoed in Nie Li's ears. As though encouraged by this chant, the vine in his soul realm sprouted more leaves and on one of the shoots, a flower bud condensed.

That bud swelled as though it would bloom at any moment.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Stirred by the chant, the three Law Energies constantly rammed the obstruction that blocked Nie Li's way into Legend rank, like a tsunami slamming on the reef.

*Ommm!*

A powerful ripple swept throughout his soul realm. The obstacle between Legend rank shattered into pieces and the Law Energies surged in, flooding out in all directions.

It still wasn't enough, even after filling Nie Li's soul realm. It moved like the tide towards Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and the rest of the group.

This energy was simply too vast and majestic.

Although Nie Li had only moved from 5-star Black Gold rank to Legend rank, the thickness of his Law Energy was ten times greater for someone of his rank. The Law Energy also filled the soul realms of Ye Ziyun and the others.

Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and the rest who were cultivating suddenly felt a vast and majestic Law Energy squeezing their soul realms. They couldn't help furrowing their brows. Their Soul Realms were unable to admit such powerful Law Energy. Under its pressure, their soul realms expanded uncontrollably.

After a while, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and the rest opened their eyes and gasped for breath in huge lungfuls. Each of them was completely drenched in sweat.

They were unable to handle such huge amounts of Law Energy coming from Nie Li. However, this also made their cultivation rise by leaps and bounds. Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Du Ze had immediately jumped to 2-star Legend rank, while Lu Piao and the others had reached 1-star Legend rank.

They all looked towards Nie Li, who was still cultivating with his eyes shut, and couldn't help feeling a lingering fear in their hearts.

The capacity of Nie Li's soul realm was simply too terrifying. The overflowing energy alone was already enough to fill their soul realms several times over. If their soul strength wasn't as high as it was, their soul realms might have even exploded under the pressure.

"Nie Li really is a freak." said Lu Piao, sitting to the side. That surge of terrifying Law Energy just now had nearly taken his life.

Nie Li abruptly opened his eyes and a divine light shot out. The current Nie Li had already stepped into Legend rank, in addition to controlling of three types of Law Energies. Even if he faced a Demigod rank expert right this moment, Nie Li wouldn't be inferior to his opponent. Even he didn't know the exact level of his own fighting power.

Nie Li calmly said, "Let's head for the third floor!"

The terrifying aura that fluctuated from Nie Li's body startled many Demigod rank experts on the second floor. Those Demigod rank experts couldn't help turn their attention towards Nie Li, their eyes containing deep astonishment and dumbfoundedness.

They could feel a dangerous aura emanating from Nie Li's body: something that even they couldn't withstand.

This man must definitely not be provoked! This was the first thought that crossed each Demigod expert's mind.

Under the watchful gazes of the Demigod rank experts, Nie Li and his group headed towards the third floor.

The third floor was only a few dozen meters in circumference. When Nie Li and his group stepped onto the third floor, a raging and deafening roar bombarded their ears.

This roar caused everyone's facial expressions to change as they felt their eardrums being on the verge of bursting. When they turned their eyes in the direction of that roar, they saw that the walls were densely packed with a network of spiderweb-like iron chains. And the center of it all was a gigantic demon beast, furiously roaring.

Once the demon beast noticed that someone entered, it angrily struggled to break free from its restraints. However, the inscription patterns on the iron chains began glowing as a powerful energy picked up the demon beast and threw it against the wall.

Nie Li raised his head to observe the creature. This demon beast looked somewhat like a cross between a deer and a tiger, with long pointy horns on its head. Its entire body was also covered in black scales.

"Nie Li, what kind of demon beast is this?" Ye Ziyun asked through her shock. She could vaguely sense that this demon beast held the attributes of lightning and fire.

Lu Piao and the rest were so scared that they were trembling. The might of this demon beast was extremely astonishing and exerted a terrifying pressure on them. If it this demon beast wasn't chained up, even with all of them together, they might not be able to defeat it.

Although this demon beast is chained here, it looked as though it could break free at anytime. Therefore, none of them dared to be careless. Du Ze, Duan Jian, and everyone else took out their weapons and prepared to engage it in battle.

When he saw that demon beast, Nie Li unexpectedly laughed and said, "Du Ze, it's your lucky day!"

"My lucky day?" Du Ze was a little puzzled.

Nie Li's gaze turned to the demon beast as he lightly smiled and said, "This demon beast is called the Celestial Qilin!"

"So that's a Celestial Qilin!" Lu Piao's eyes lit up and glowed with desire towards the Celestial Qilin.

"So what if it's called the Celestial Qilin?" Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were a little puzzled as they looked at Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Du Ze.

"Du Ze's soul realm has the Heavenly Thundercloud form. Therefore, this Celestial Qilin demon beast is the perfect demon spirit for him!" Lu Piao explained from the side.

With Lu Piao's explanation, everyone then understood Nie Li's reason for telling Du Ze that it was his "lucky day".

Du Ze knew that the Celestial Qilin was the most suitable demon spirit for him. However, until today, he never knew what it looked like. So a Celestial Qilin looks like this.

However, this Celestial Qilin was too powerful. Even if it was chained in this place, there was still no one who could approach it, not to mention kill it and obtain its demon spirit.

Electricity radiated from the Celestial Qilin's body and its fur stood up on end. Its frame was five to six meters tall, with terrifying bronze bell-like eyes that deterred all. It angrily took a few steps and glared at Nie Li and his party, trailing its chains behind.

"The people that came to the third floor ahead of us couldn't have been eaten, right?" Lu Piao asked as he cringed.

"The Celestial Qilin is chained up. How could it have possibly eaten anyone?" Du Ze rolled his eyes at Lu Piao and continued, "They probably went to a higher floor since it's impossible to cultivate on this floor."

"Nie Li, what is the level of the Celestial Qilin?" Lu Piao asked out of pure curiosity.

"This Celestial Qilin has yet to reach adulthood; therefore, this chain is able to bind it. As to what kind of level an adulthood Celestial Qilin is, even if I were to tell you now, you guys still wouldn't understand it. Spiritual Gods can be considered Heavenly Fate Realm experts. Above the Heavenly Fate Realm, there is the Heavenly Star Realm, Heavenly Axis Realm, Dao of the Dragon, and Martial Ancestor. Even the most worthless Celestial Qilin could cultivate up to the 6-Stage Dao of the Dragon."

At Nie Li's words, everyone was stunned. Why were there still so many powerful realms above the Spiritual Gods? They originally thought that the Spiritual Gods were already the most powerful existences.

Previously, Nie Li didn't tell them about the realms above Spiritual God because they hadn't reached Legend rank yet; therefore, there was no point for them to know. As far as the experts of the Draconic Ruins Realm were concerned, Legend rank was only the beginning of real cultivation.

The power level of the Celestial Qilin blew Du Ze's mind. Although the Celestial Qilin before his eyes had yet to reach adulthood, it still obviously had endless potential.

Nie Li went silent for a brief moment. Although the current demon beast that Du Ze had integrated with was also one with a God level growth rate, it simply wasn't comparable to the Celestial Qilin whatsoever. Especially since the Celestial Qilin was extremely compatible with Du Ze's soul realm.

Du Ze was one of Nie Li's closest brothers. Since such a great opportunity to obtain the Celestial Qiling for Du Ze has presented itself, Nie Li will absolutely not let this chance slip by.

However, the Celestial Qilin before them wasn't something that could be dealt with so easily!

The power of the Celestial Qilin was undoubtedly formidable. Even if it hadn't reached adulthood, it still wasn't something that an ordinary Demigod rank expert could confront.

Yu Yan sat on Nie Li's shoulders and asked with concern, "Nie Li, you're really planning on fighting that Celestial Qilin demon beast?"


	245. Chapter 245

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 245 – Soul Seal**

The corner of Nie Li's mouth turned up in a light smile as he looked upon the Celestial Qilin. Since this Celestial Qilin is at least a few thousand years old, it must be extremely intelligent, right?

"Old fella, since you've been eavesdropping for so long, you should also submit your opinion!" Nie Li spoke to the chained Celestial Qilin.

At Nie Li's words, everyone was at a loss. Just who was Nie Li talking to?

Suddenly, a solemn voice boomed from the Heavenly Qilin, "Brat, you plan to kill me and seize my demonic spirit! Hmph, hmph! Well, aren't you naive? Do you think it's possible just by yourselves?"

Everyone was shocked and could only stare blankly when the Celestial Qilin suddenly opened its mouth and spoke comprehensive words.

This was the first time any of the others had witnessed a demon beast speaking in a human language.

Among the group members, only Yu Yan remained calm, as she already knew some things about the Celestial Qilin species. However, obtaining the demonic spirit of this Celestial Qilin would not be an easy matter. Even if all of them were to work together, they still might not be able to fight the Celestial Qilin on equal grounds.

Nie Li calmly walked a few steps forward and calmly stared at the Celestial Qilin. "Being trapped by the Black Flames Prison inscription patterns isn't too comfortable, right?"

"Comfortable or not, what has it got to do with you?" The Celestial Qilin snorted.

"Among the demon beast clans, the Celestial Qilins can be considered the strangest among them. They are solitary creatures who keeping no friends. Within their bodies is a treasure that all demon beasts yearn for: the core. You are trapped here because you have yet to reach adulthood and the Celestial Qilin core in your body has yet to fully take shape. I wonder who chained you here to nurture your core?" Nie Li looked at the Celestial Qilin as he lightly smiled.

A chilling light flashed across the eyes of that Celestial Qilin as he looked down at Nie Li, "Human, what do you want?"

The Celestial Qilin's never expected Nie Li to see through itself so thoroughly and wondered about the origins of Nie Li.

"I can break you free." Nie Li stared at the Celestial Qilin as he continued patiently and systematically, "Are you willing to be imprisoned here? To be killed like an animal and have your core seized?"

"Brat, who are you calling an animal?!" The Celestial Qilin furiously roared as lightning bolts crackled throughout its entire body.

"Right now, what's the difference between you and livestock? You're being kept here until you've reached adulthood and formed your core, then you'll be slaughtered!" Nie Li smiled as he looked at the furious Celestial Qilin. It was his plan to anger the Celestial Qilin.

The Celestial Qilin furiously roared, "Brat, I know what you guys are planning! You also intend to kill me to extract my demon spirit. What is the difference between you and those people? Why should I listen to you?"

"It's true that I'm after your demon spirit, but I'm not interested in killing you. We can use a grey area method. If you are willing to form a Soul Seal with my friend here, your body will change into a demon spirit and enter my friend's soul realm." said Nie Li.

At Nie Li's words, Celestial Qilin laughed as he said, "Turn my entire body into a demon spirit, what is the difference from being killed? You humans think you are all very cunning, trying to trick me. You think I'll be tricked so easily?!"

Nie Li lightly smiled, "Of course there's a difference. If we kill you and steal your demon spirit, once the master dies, you will also be destroyed. If a Soul Seal is formed and you voluntarily turn into a demon spirit, you will keep your consciousness. Once your master dies, you will be freed. The lifespan of a human is only a hundred years. Compared to the endless lifespan of Celestial Qilins, it can't be considered much."

At Nie Li's words, Celestial Qilin froze for a brief moment as he rolled his eyes 1. What Nie Li had just said was indeed a rather attractive opportunity for him.

Du Ze furrowed his brows. He felt that there was an issue with this method. What if the Celestial Qilin decided to betray him one day? Du Ze glanced at Nie Li and saw how confident his friend looked. Nie Li must have a card up his sleeve. Thus, Du Ze didn't voice his concerns.

"Very well, I'll agree to your conditions!" The Celestial Qilin quickly replied.

"Then, I'll need some of your blood first," said Nie Li.

The Celestial Qilin furrowed his brows as he asked, "What do you need my blood for?"

Nie Li lightly said, "Without your blood, how am I going to form the Soul Seal?"

The Celestial Qilin moved back and forth as he coldly growled, "Are you bluffing me? I have never heard of a Soul Seal that allows the physical body to transform!"

Nie Li shrugged. "Just because you don't know, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. There are thousands of secret techniques in this world, plenty of which you're unaware of!"

"Don't think that I don't realize the truth! You're trying to trick me. Either way, I won't give my blood to you!" The Celestial Qilin roared, "Unless you can think of a different method!"

The blood of a Celestial Qilin is extremely precious and contained their inheritance. Under normal circumstances, the physical body of a Celestial Qilin is extremely powerful and extremely difficult to cut or penetrate. Therefore, it's almost impossible for ordinary people to obtain the blood of a Celestial Qilin. In addition, the Celestial Qilin wouldn't freely give its blood to just anyone.

The Celestial Qilin demon beasts are intelligent and very cunning. Nie Li is aware of this, just as he was aware that the Celestial Qilin was putting on this act just for show. Earlier, the Celestial Qilin had only agreed so quickly because it probably intended to harm Du Ze after the Soul Seal was formed. In that way, it could regain its freedom faster. However, Nie Li had countermeasures in case such a thing happened. He requested the blood of the Celestial Qilin first so they could restrain it if necessary.

However, the Celestial Qilin was extremely cunning and had probably sensed that Nie Li has ulterior motives as well. Therefore, it was extremely unwilling to hand over its blood.

"If that's the case, then we can't come to an agreement!" Nie Li looked at the Celestial Qilin with an expression of deep meaning.

"So what if we can't come to an agreement? Regardless, I won't give my blood to you!" The Celestial Qilin snorted, "What can you lot do to me? At most, I'll just stay here. You want me to become your demon spirit? Fat chance! If I could break free of these chains, none of you would be able to escape. I would tear all of you to shreds!"

The Celestial Qilin relied on its powerful brute strength and did not regard Nie Li and the rest as a threat. Bolts of lightning also constantly puffed out from its nose. If it hadn't been for the binding array on the chains, just the lightning itself would be able to turn Nie Li and his group into ashes!

"Nie Li, just give up if it's really impossible." Du Ze said towards Nie Li, as he sensed the terrifying aura of the Celestial Qilin. At their currently level, they were still too weak and wouldn't be able to lay a finger on the Celestial Qilin.

Nie Li shook his head and said, "It's not easy to find a Celestial Qilin. So no matter what, I will help you to get him as your demon spirit!"

Nie Li looked at the Celestial Qilin before him, narrowed his eyes, and said, "If that's the case, then don't blame me for forcing you to submit!"

The Celestial Qilin violently stomped its feet and said, "Hmph! Ignorant humans, you want to force me to submit with only your power? Hysterical! I've killed millions of humans like you in the past, or at the very least, hundreds of thousands. Even if I'm trapped here, what could you possibly do to me?"

"You said it yourself!" Nie Li snorted. Since the Celestial Qilin has massacred so many humans before, Nie Li decided he would no longer be civil. He gave Duan Jian a glance and said, "Duan Jian, give me some of your blood!"

"Yes!" Duan Jian didn't have the slightest hesitation as he bit his arm, allowing fresh blood to flow from the wound.

Although Duan Jian's physical body is very powerful and made it difficult for foreign material to penetrate his body, it was easy if he used his own teeth to bite it. He quickly filled a basin with blood.

Nie Li took Duan Jian's blood and began to draw some mysterious inscription patterns on the floor.

The design circled around the Celestial Qilin.

"What sort of inscription patterns are these?" Lu Piao and the rest asked out of curiosity.

"Duan Jian's blood contains the energy from the powerful black flames. These inscription patterns can collect a portion of the black flames in this tower to this location!" said Nie Li. When he finished the last stroke, terrifying black flames rapidly gathered in his direction.

With more and more black flames converging together and creating a huge amount of pressure with a terrifying heat, the Celestial Qilin started to thrash fretfully and unstably. His greatest fear was the black flames in this tower. That was also the reason why that human had chained him here!

The blazing black flames constantly roasted and scorched the Celestial Qilin demon beast.

The temperature rose higher and higher.

To think that this brat had actually managed to gather the black flames! Now, there will definitely be much to suffer for! Even though the room temperature was rapidly increasing, the Celestial Qilin's breath still burned hotter. However, asking him to submit to this kid was absolutely impossible!

At the same time, on the ninth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands, a group of people conversed among themselves as they sat in an exquisite yard. By the table was a puddle of spring water that reflected the scene inside the Black Infernal Tower.

Everything that occurred in the Black Infernal Tower was known to this group of people.

Xiao Yu stood behind a black robed expert, lowered his head, and whispered in the ear of that black robed expert, "Father, I mentioned earlier that this person's insights towards inscription patterns has already surpassed my own and you didn't believe me. Now do you see?"

"This person's insight towards inscription patterns is truly extraordinary. Furthermore, his talent is also extraordinary!" The black robed expert nodded as he looked at the six people in front of him. Those six were bending over the puddle, their attention completely concentrated on the scene before them.

"Ambassadors, in the past, none of you made a decision. However, this time, I wonder if any of you are pleased with this batch of geniuses? However, please don't forget our agreement. The first disciple is to be chosen by my Divine Feathers Sect!" The black robed expert lightly smiled, "In the last confrontation with the Demon God Sect, ruled by the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land, our Divine Feathers Sect suffered the most. Therefore, I hope that all of you will let us pick first!"

The six people in front of the black robed expert exchanged glances before one of the beautiful women, who wore a white robe, smiled and said, "We already agreed on it earlier, and we will certainly follow our agreement. All of us here made our way out of the Tiny World, where we originated from. Although we have chosen different sects, there is no need for us to be so formal and be guarded against one another.

People from the outside world are incapable of entering the Tiny World. Only those who have once left the Tiny World could return. However, the large sects of the Draconic Ruins Realm have been recruiting talents from the Tiny World for a long time. As ambassadors, these six are in charge of the selection process.


	246. Chapter 246

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 246 – Stewed Demon Phallus**

Although these people belonged to different sects of the Draconic Ruins Realm, they all originated from the Tiny World. Therefore, it could be said that they still felt some camaraderie amongst themselves.

One of the white bearded elders sighed with sorrow. "The Demon Beast clan from the Tiny World was provoked by the Demon God Sect, which led to the massacre of humans and other living creatures out in the main world. Because of that event, the main world has not borne very many talented experts for almost ten millennia. Only a few other realms, like the Dreamcloud Realm, have had a few talents appear. Regardless, none of this makes much of a difference to the sects that each of us belong to. It's as if someone tried to put out a burning cart of firewood with just a cup of water."

The black robed expert laughed, "The Draconic Ruins Realm is vast and boundless, with countless other small worlds out there that can be used to recruit talented younger generations. Those fears are groundless. Even if the Demon God Sect is more powerful at the moment, if our sects were to join forces, they would no longer carry the advantage."

"If you put it that way, I suppose are correct," the white bearded elder sighed and lapsed into silence.

"I wonder which one from this batch has caught the eye of the Nether Master?" The beautiful woman smiled as she asked the black robed expert.

The black robed expert is naturally the Master of the Nether Realm. The general populace assumed that the Nether Master was the one who controlled Nether City; however, that wasn't the case. The Nether Master was only the face of the group; behind him, there was a total of seven other experts.

These seven experts often recruited talents from various races and referred them to the major sects of the other realms, such as the Divine Feathers Sect.

At the inquiry of the woman, Xiao Yu couldn't help looking at the Nether Master. Xiao Yu also wanted to know his answer.

The Nether Master pondered for a briefly before saying, "That youth called Nie Li."

"Oh?" A hint of astonishment flashed over the beautiful woman's face as she said, "Although the boy named Nie Li does have deep insight concerning inscription patterns, in terms of talent, he's still a far cry from that white clothed youth. That white clothed youth's talents are exceptional. According to my conjectures, he should have the fabled Supreme Physique!"

The remaining five experts were also a little puzzled at the Nether Master's choice. In their eyes, the white clothed youth was definitely the best choice.

"If the Nether Master doesn't want that genius, then it's an opportunity for my Heavenly Note Sect!" The beautiful woman gave a charming smile.

The smooth and emotionless voice of the Nether Master responded. "We don't necessarily have to choose the ones with the best talent. I sense that this youth is also exceptional."

Although the others still have no idea why the Nether Master chose Nie Li, they didn't doubt the Nether Master's opinion.

A white haired elder turned to the beautiful woman and smiled, "After the Nether Master's turn it's the Heavenly Note Sect's. Ling Yun, you're going to choose that white clothed youth?"

"If I don't choose him, then would everyone let me select two people?" The beautiful woman named Ling Yun pursed her lips as her eyes filled with expectation.

"Oh? The Divine Note Sect will also pass over the white clothed youth?" The remaining few looked at Ling Yun, a little astonished. They previously thought that Ling Yun would definitely pick that white clothed youth. After all, didn't he have the greatest amount of talent from this batch?

"At my age, if I were to choose a handsome youth as my disciple, I'm afraid people would gossip. I sense that the two girls beside that youth aren't bad. Why don't you give those two girls to me?" Ling Yun smiled like a flower as she continued "With two girls as disciples, I could also have intimate chats with them."

"Ling Yun is quite calculating. One for two, not a bad exchange." The white haired elder laughed and continued, "Since Ling Yun already has such intentions, then we have no reason to object!"

"It seems that the white clothed youth will go to my Hidden Cloud Sect!"

"Then I'll take the one with the Black Dragon's bloodline!"

Inside the Black Infernal Tower, Nie Li and the others were entirely unaware that every single action of theirs was being observed and that their group has already been divided amongst those people.

As time elapsed, the Celestial Qilin demon beast's endurance wore away under the intense burning of the black flames. It opened its mouth and cursed, "You little shits! If you have the guts, come and fight me instead! Let's see if I don't tear all of you to shreds, you sons of b*tches! Cowards who don't have the guts to fight me, using only underhanded tactics…" The Celestial Qilin streamed profanities nonstop.

"I've never seen a divine beast with a mouth as rotten as yours!" Du Ze said, a little dejectedly. Was he really going to have to make a pact with a Celestial Qilin that had such a rotten mouth?

Nie Li has no idea how this Celestial Qilin was raised and where it learned so much profanity. However, he couldn't be bothered about such things before he subdued it. After all, it's not easy to find a Celestial Qilin demon beast!

The Celestial Qilin cursed for half an hour straight before its mouth finally dried up. The horrifying black flames continued to burn and looked as though it was trying to roast the creature. Although it has a powerful body, the black flames in this tower weren't ordinary flames.

Nie Li appeared to be very calm. "In the meantime, we can resume our cultivation. It won't be long before we get to see a roasted Celestial Qilin."

The demon beast finally couldn't stand the burning anymore and gave in. "Brat, why don't we discuss the terms again?"

"Give me your blood first, then we'll talk." Nie Li lightly replied. "Otherwise, there's nothing to discuss."

The Celestial Qilin furiously snorted, "Giving you my demon blood is an absolutely impossible request! If I burn to death, then you guys can only dream about my demon spirit! I will definitely destroy it before I die!"

"You're welcome to!" Nie Li shrugged and said, "So what if we don't manage to take your demon spirit? You've killed so many of our kind that killing you here can also be considered serving justice. Although it's a pity that we won't be able to obtain your demon spirit, I've heard that every part of the Celestial Qilin is a treasure: demon scales, demon palms, demon beard, demon phallus, etc. I've heard somewhere that the demon phallus 1 of the Celestial Qilin is great nourishment!"

At Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er's faces flushed red as they inwardly thought, 'Nie Li is too vulgar.'

Lu Piao's eyes lit up as he quickly moved to Nie Li's side and asked, "Demon phallus? What's that? Are they really great sources of nourishment? How do you eat it? Stewed? Roasted?"

Xiao Xue glanced at Lu Piao and said, "If there really is such a thing as a demon phallus, you should give it Lu Piao!"

At Xiao Xue's words, Nie Li, Du Ze, and the others all gave Lu Piao strange looks and tried to hold back their laughter.

Lu Piao's face was blank for a moment before he finally understood. His face turned red as he said, "Hey, don't misunderstand! I absolutely do not have any medical problems associated with this! I won't take the demon's phallus anymore! You guys can have it!"

As the Celestial Qilin heard the group's conversation, it felt a chill run down its crotch and couldn't help clamping its legs shut. "You bunch of despicable and shameless people! I'm really infuriated now! Even if I die, I won't let you get away with it!"

Lu Piao narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Celestial Qilin and said, "Sure! Before you die, you should destroy your demon phallus along with your demon spirit!"

At the words of Lu Piao, everyone couldn't stop laughing. Lu Piao was really too ruthless with that move.

The Celestial Qilin's face grew dark. Why did he have to encounter such a bunch of rogues? He thought about his own death and how his demon phallus was probably going to get stewed by someone. The mood that followed this though couldn't simply be described as "depressed". To think that a divine beast like itself would actually meet its end in such a manner!

Why hasn't he reach adulthood yet? Why is he locked here?!

Otherwise, how could he possibly have been rendered to such a miserable state by the likes of Nie Li and his group?

Way back when, he had massacred countless experts, especially many Demigod rank experts. If he could kill a hundred, then he would be able to use his killing aura to refine his core and step into the Heavenly Fate Realm. However, he was beat up by an insane old man and was locked in this Black Infernal Tower. Thereafter, he never saw the light of day and continued to be burned by the black flames. Now, even Nie Li and his fellow brats were bullying him. It really was an example of "a tiger landing in the plains and was being bullied by a dog" 2.

As he thought about his miserable circumstances and about his demon phallus being stewed after his death, the Celestial Qilin finally submitted. He said in a low voice, "I admit defeat, we can discuss the terms again!"

"There's nothing much to discuss. Hand over your demon blood first. Otherwise, we have nothing to say!" Lu Piao said as he arrogantly pointed at the Celestial Qilin.

"Fine. I will hand my blood over, but you have to disable this inscription pattern array first." The Celestial Qilin said as he gasped for air.

"Agreed!" Nie Li withdrew the inscription pattern array and stared at the Celestial Qilin demon beast.

The Celestial Qilin rolled its eyes and asked, "Where are you going to put the blood?"

"Use this!" Nie Li took a basin out from his interspatial ring and tossed it over.

The Celestial Qilin knew that Nie Li could reinstate the inscription pattern array at any time. It pondered over its situation a little, then bit its left forearm, and allowed the blood to flow down into the basin.

"Here's the demon blood. How are you going to lay the Soul Seal?" The Celestial Qilin probed.

"I have to use the demon blood and lay the Soul Seal on your body!" said Nie Li.

"Since you have to lay the Soul Seal directly on my body, why don't you come over?" The Celestial Qilin's heart was filled with joy, but he remained calm.

"Sure I can go over, but you have to kick the demon blood over first. The blood of a Celestial Qilin is some excellent stuff. When your body transforms later, there won't be any more demon blood. We have to first collect few basins full of it!" said Nie Li. How could he not know what the Celestial Qilin is planning? It obviously wanted him to get closer so that it could seize him.

The Celestial Qilin was indignant. "Absolutely not! Our demon blood is extremely precious. How can you guys be like this?!" The Celestial Qilin couldn't figure out what Nie Li was planning; therefore, he didn't dare hand his blood over.

Lu Piao snorted as he watched, "Kick your demon blood over quickly. Otherwise, do you want to say goodbye to your demon phallus?"

The Celestial Qilin felt extremely depressed. He hated it the most when people threatened him with his demon phallus!

He swept his eyes over Nie Li and the rest and could only submit in the end. He kicked the basin over.

The basin of demon blood fell between Nie Li and the Celestial Qilin, at about three meters distance. The Celestial Qilin raised its head to the group and said, "I carelessly kicked it too lightly. I can no longer reach it, so you guys have to get it yourself!"


	247. Chapter 247

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 247 – Soul Seal**

Nie Li raised his head towards the Celestial Qilin and slightly narrowed his eyes.

This Celestial Qilin was just too cunning. With the control that Celestial Qilins have over their strength, there was no way that it would make such a small mistake. It was definitely trying to lure them in by using the basin as bait.

"Isn't this easy to solve?" Lu Piao took out a whip and coiled it around the basin that contained the demon blood, trying to pull it over.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning descended and the whip burst into bits.

The corner of the Celestial Qilin's mouth turned in an almost unnoticeably cold smile. As it feigned innocence, it said, "So everything within three meters of me is guarded with a chain prison! Even I was unaware of that!"

Everything within five meters was under the Celestial Qilin's control, so why should it let Nie Li and his party have an easy time of getting the demon blood?

"Nie Li, this Celestial Qilin is doing this on purpose." Yu Yan reminded beside Nie Li's ears.

"I'm aware." Nie Li nodded. How could he not know that all of this was only a little game that the Celestial Qilin was playing?

Nie Li glanced at the Celestial Qilin before him and lightly smiled, "If that's the case, then I guess I'll have to get it myself!"

He slowly moved towards the Celestial Qilin.

"Nie Li, be careful!" Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er couldn't help worrying about him. Approaching the Celestial Qilin is an extremely dangerous thing to do.

"Rest assured, Nie Li knows what he's doing!" Du Ze smiled from the side. He understood Nie Li too well. How could Nie Li possibly fall for such a small trick?

Nie Li slowly moved towards the Celestial Qilin. Seven meters, six meters…

As the Celestial Qilin watched Nie Li, who was about to enter its domain, a kind of uncontrollable delight filled its heart.

After a brief moment, Nie Li stopped right at the five meter mark and not a step closer. He looked at the Celestial Qilin.

The Celestial Qilin's pupils shrank. Nie Li's actions were obvious; he was telling the creature not to try anything funny because he had already seen through its intentions.

The Celestial Qilin inwardly snorted. So what if you've seen through it, I still refuse to believe that you can obtain the basin of my demon blood!

Suddenly, Nie Li rapidly transformed into the Fanged Panda, opened his mouth, and spat a black sphere and a white sphere towards the Celestial Qilin.

"Hmph! You have no other option but to use force to snatch my demon blood? So what?" The Celestial Qilin snorted and spat a bolt of lightning towards the Yin-Yang Blast. Even if it is imprisoned, its strength still isn't something that could be withstood by an ordinary Demigod rank!

*Boom!*

The lightning landed on Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast and it instantly exploded. A huge shock wave swept outwards.

The moment the Yin-Yang Blast exploded, Nie Li tossed a Draconic Bomb and rapidly switched to the Shadow Devil and charged towards the demon blood.

"Trying to snatch my demon blood? Fat chance! Since you've entered my range, don't think about leaving!" The Celestial Qilin snorted. It widened its mouth, and spat out a lightning ball.

Ye Ziyun and the others watched in suspense and proceeded to release their own techniques.

An icicle and a wind blade flew towards the Celestial Qilin to distract it.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The attacks landed on the Celestial Qilin but they were no different from a tickle, inflicting no harm to it whatsoever. The Celestial Qilin's physical body was simply too powerful!

"Roar!" The Celestial Qilin raged and began spitting out lightning bolts.

Suddenly, a Draconic Bomb landed inside its mouth and an explosion sounded as the bomb exploded. However, due to the powerful physique of the Celestial Qilin, it was only pushed back a few steps, still uninjured.

Nie Li moved as fast as lightning, swept down with his right hand, grabbed the basin of demon blood, and threw it towards Du Ze and the rest.

When it saw this, the Celestial Qilin roared in rage and aimed a countless amount condensed bolts of lightning at Nie Li. Although Nie Li managed to toss the demon blood out of range, he himself could only dream of escaping!

Nie Li watched the storm of lightning bolts that was almost upon him and sensed the energy that wanted to tear him to shreds.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The devastating lightning rained down and devoured Nie Li's figure.

"Hmph, hmph! That kid is definitely down!" The Celestial Qilin believed that it was impossible for Nie Li to have escaped from that situation!

As everyone else watched, their hearts were held with the utmost anticipation. With Nie Li's current cultivation, such a terrifying thunderstorm wasn't something he could withstand.

The Celestial Qilin didn't intend to kill Nie Li. The thunderstorm was only meant to make him lose consciousness. Nie Li was obviously the leader of the group. If the Celestial Qilin could hold Nie Li hostage, then the others would naturally follow.

The frantic shower of lightning finally calmed down.

However, when the Celestial Qilin looked, that area was empty.

"How is this possible?!" The Celestial Qilin tossed its head in rage and stomped heavily. Bursts of lightning bolts bombed indiscriminately as it searched for Nie Li's location. However, it was unable to sense Nie Li's location.

A brief moment later, Nie Li's figure gradually materialised on a spot seven meters away.

Earlier, when the Celestial Qilin attacked him, Nie Li executed the void ability and entered void-form. Therefore, the Celestial Qilin's attacks didn't land on him.

"How did you manage to escape?" The Celestial Qilin eyed Nie Li as its heart became filled with an unwilling sense of defeat.

"You don't have to know that." Nie Li lightly laughed. The Shadow Devil demon spirit was an extremely rare demon spirit that was rarely encountered. Many of its combat abilities were unknown to others. Although this Celestial Qilin has lived for a long time, its knowledge of other demon spirits didn't appear to be very wide. At the very least, it didn't know of the Shadow Devil demon spirit.

"Nie Li, we have the basin of demon blood. What are we going to do with it?" Lu Piao asked as he held up the basin.

"Pass it to me," said Nie Li as he lightly smiled. He took the basin of demon blood from Lu Piao and started drawing some inscription patterns.

Mysterious designs began to fill the ground.

The Celestial Qilin observed the inscription patterns and shifted impatiently as it looked at Nie Li and said, "You won't go back on your word, right?"

Could it be that Nie Li didn't plan on letting the Celestial Qilin go even after he obtained its blood and was trying to kill it instead?

"Naturally, I keep my word, unlike you. If we use your demon blood to lay the inscription pattern array, we will be able to restrain you if you try to hurt us. I will also use your demon blood to draw a Soul Array connecting you and Du Ze. From today onwards, your physical body will transform and be merged with Du Ze's soul realm. However, don't even think about hurting him. The Soul Array can only be removed by Du Ze. In order to grant you your freedom, from today onwards, you must guard him faithfully!" said Nie Li. For the sake of Du Ze's safety, Nie Li had to take precautions.

"What if he dies of natural causes?" The Celestial Qilin questioned irritably.

Nie Li shrugged and said, "Then, I'm not sure what'll happen. Anyway, that's the situation."

The Celestial Qilin was depressed. However, as a tiger trapped and bullied by hounds, what else could it do? It could only accept its fate. However, Nie Li's terms were still quite generous. After all, a human's lifespan wasn't that long. After Du Ze dies, it would regain its freedom, right? After all, a death is like a candle being extinguished. As long as it didn't offend De Ze, then Du Ze should have no reason not to release it upon his death.

"Very well then. We have a deal. I will do my best to protect him. However, when his lifespan comes to an end, he has to release me!" The Celestial Qilin demanded, after a brief moment. Compared to being trapped in the tower and slaughtered after its core was formed, it was much better to lower its head and follow a human for a hundred years.

Du Ze proudly stood and seriously said, "I, Du Ze, have always kept my words. If you follow me for fifty years, when the time comes, no matter what happens, I will release you!"

"Okay!" Upon hearing this, the Celestial Qilin agreed straightforwardly. In comparison, he felt that Du Ze was easier to deal with than Nie Li. He could see that Du Ze was a rather honest person.

As he watched the Celestial Qilin lower its head, Nie Li was finally assured. Once Du Ze integrated with the Celestial Qilin, he would definitely be able to accomplish astonishing feats. Even if it was only for fifty years, it would be enough for Du Ze. After all, the cultivation technique that Nie Li gave him was the powerful [Heavenly Qilin] cultivation technique.

Inside the Tiny World and among the Legend ranks, Nie Li was able to take care of the majority of issues that arose. However, if they intended on travelling to Draconic Ruins Realm, then the situation would become far more dangerous. Even if they all reach the Heavenly Fate Realm and gather many fate souls, it would still be all too easy for them to lose their lives.

When that time comes, it's entirely possible that Nie Li won't be able to protect all of them. Therefore, Nie Li hopes to help Du Ze and the others raise their strength as high as possible to prepare for such dangers in the future.

Nie Li's enemy is the powerful Sage Emperor!

Faced with that kind of enemy, Nie Li didn't dare to allow the slightest negligence. From the very beginning, he had to work on perfecting his plan to fight the Sage Emperor. In this life, Nie Li couldn't walk his old path anymore. Although he possessed astonishing strength in the past, that was him alone. In this life, he must have his friends grow as well.

The inscription patterns on the floor issued a dazzling light and formed into inscription pattern chains that bound the Celestial Qilin demon beast until it was unable to move an inch. Nie Li walked to the side of the Celestial Qilin and used the demon blood to draw the rest of the Soul Array on its body.

He then dipped some demon blood and dotted it on Du Ze's forehead. A dazzling light suddenly emitted from it.

The demon blood on the Celestial Qilin's body also glowed and covered its entire body. The creature's physical form slowly faded to a translucent form before becoming transparent. Towards the very end, it turned into a streak of light and shot into Du Ze's forehead.

Du Ze's eyes immediately glowed with two divine lights that contained the concepts of both lightning and flame.

"All done." Nie Li lightly smiled. Now that Du Ze has subdued the Celestial Qilin, his strength will definitely experience a huge surge.


	248. Chapter 248

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 248 – Confrontation**

If they were to journey to the Draconic Ruins Realm in the future, then every ounce of strength his companions are able to gain means more power to protect themselves!

"Let's try and move up another floor!" Nie Li said after a brief moment. The others who'd gone ahead of them should've already reached the higher levels of the Black Infernal Tower. Therefore, their group should also catch up and take a look.

When Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and the rest of the group reached the third floor, they found that they could still easily endure the pressure. They only felt a slight pressure, except for Lu Piao and Xiao Xue; however, those two could still endure and could probably continue another floor up.

They ascended the stairs as a group.

At the same time, in the ninth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands.

The Nether Master, Ling Yun, and the other experts were astonished. They had just witnessed Nie Li subdue the Celestial Qilin and integrated it with Du Ze.

"The Nether Master's perception is indeed extraordinary. The inscription patterns that he used seems to be some kind of secret Soul Seal technique that should only appear in the Draconic Ruins Realm. Even someone of my level couldn't come in contact with it. I wonder where he obtained it from?" Ling Yun's eyes were bursting with curiosity as she wondered how many more secrets Nie Li was hiding.

The remaining experts were muttering to themselves. Although Nie Li's talent is incomparable to the white clothed youth's, the methods that he exhibited were very astonishing.

The Nether Master glanced at the grey clothed middle-aged man as he lightly laughed. "I must congratulate brother Tian Hun instead. The youth next to mine has integrated with the Celestial Qilin demon beast. The creature will slowly transform his bloodline and turn him into a supreme genius!"

The expert named Tian Hun, who was sitting next to the Nether master, was bursting with joy in his heart. Although the Celestial Qilin chained in the Black Infernal Tower had yet to reach adulthood and form its core, integrating into Du Ze's body would still turn him into a supreme genius. Before this, he didn't think very highly of Du Ze. But now, his opinion of Du Ze has undergone a drastic change.

"Haha, it's all thanks to you!" Tian Hun cupped his hands as he chuckled.

In the Draconic Ruins Realm, the master and disciple are considered one. If someone betrays his or her master, that person would be named a traitor by all the large sects and pursued until death. Once a master establishes a relationship with the disciple, it would become a very stable and reliable relationship. If the disciple achieves glory in the future, the glory would also reflect on his or her master and allow the master to obtain high status within the sects.

That was the reason why these powerful experts wanted to snatch disciples from the Tiny World. Although they themselves were considered supreme existences within the Tiny World, their positions in the Draconic Ruins Realm's sects weren't very high.

"I wonder what surprises that youth will bring me?" The Nether Master observed Nie Li's figure through the puddle of water, his face carrying a trace of a smile.

The fourth floor of the Black Infernal Tower

There were already dozens of people on this floor of the tower. Cang Ming, Mu Ye, and Hua Huo, who have been competing so intensely earlier, were all present. However, the pale faced, white clothed youth wasn't on this floor.

Could that youth have gone to the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower?

Just as Nie Li and his party reached the fourth floor, Cang Ming's eyes moved away from the next set of stairs that led upwards. In his gaze was anger and an unwillingness to admit defeat. In this selection exam for the Master of the Nether Realm, he had been aiming for first. However, he just witness a person heading to the fifth floor, while he himself had been forced back multiple times due to the intense black flames.

This meant that the strength of Cang Ming's soul was far from that guy's!

Just as Cang Ming was about to give up hope, Nie Li and his group came trudging up the stairs. He couldn't go up to the fifth floor and the amount of people coming to the fourth floor was steadily increasing. Therefore, he would seem very mediocre in this floor!

Hua Huo and Mu Ye also opened their eyes, glanced at Nie Li, and turned away. They were also unable to step onto the fifth floor and everyone currently present on the fourth floor was a competitor of the same level. Not to mention that the other party was such a large group: they were a little shocked.

Just where were these people from? Why haven't they seen them before?

After reaching the fourth floor, Lu Piao, Xiao Xue, Wei Nan, and the rest could no longer hold up, whereas Du Ze, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er still looked like they had a little energy left; however, they were also incapable of heading even higher in the tower. The only ones remaining were Nie Li, Yu Yan, and Duan Jian who appeared to endure effortlessly.

The entire fourth floor was blazing with black flames that made Lu Piao and the rest feel as though their entire bodies were boiling.

"You guys remain on this level. I will head up to the fifth floor to take a look around with sister Yu Yan." Nie Li said towards Du Ze and the rest. He then glanced at Duan Jian and said, "Duan Jian, you'll remain on the fourth level to protect them!"

"Yes." Duan Jian obeyed with respect.

Nie Li raised his head and glanced at the spiral staircase that led up. Could there be strange things hidden within the fifth floors and above?

"Nie Li, be careful!" Everyone warned out of concern.

"Yeah." Nie Li nodded as he headed towards the fifth floor.

As he watched Nie Li's actions, Cang Ming snorted from a distance, "How could the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower be so easily ascended?"

Earlier, when he tried to go further, he felt the black flames intensify with every step he took. At the sixth step, he was forced to retreat.

All the others tried as well, but no one could surpass Cang Ming's record

The moment Nie Li put his foot on the first step, he instantly felt a blazing heat wave roll towards him. He raised his head and looked up the stairwell. It seems that reaching the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower really isn't such an easy feat!

As Nie Li prepared to continue his ascension, everyone else in the fourth floor directed their attention over to him. They wanted to see just how far he could go, but didn't believe that he could actually enter the fifth floor. Up until now, the only one who was able to accomplish it was that white clothed youth. Everyone else was far from it!

Under everyone's watchful gazes, Nie Li continued step by step.

Second step, third step…

With every step he took, Nie Li felt the black flames surge with its terrifying pressure. He wondered how exactly that white clothed youth accomplished such a feat?

Could that person's soul strength actually be that strong?

What Nie Li didn't know was that the Demon Lord has been constantly practicing the Spiritual Constellation technique and, therefore, was suffering from the pain of having his soul burned every day. Therefore, the strength of his soul has already reached an unimaginable stage. Adding the fact that he has the Supreme Physique, these black flames don't amount to much before the Demon Lord.

Nie Li furrowed his brows. Since there was someone who was able to step onto the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower, then he himself must not be inferior!

As Nie Li moved up step by step, Cang Ming and the rest fixed their eyes on him. When Nie Li reached the fifth step, they were already utterly shocked and couldn't believe that Nie Li could still continue upwards.

The sixth step, seventh step…

Cang Ming had disbelief in his eyes. To think that there were actually two people who had stronger souls than himself!

For a long time, he had been named the number one genius of Nether City, so he simply couldn't understand where these two popped out from. They made him feel utterly defeated.

Mu Ye and Hua Huo also spilled curiosity from their eyes. They also have no idea where Nie Li and that white clothed youth came from. To think that their talents were actually this shocking.

With every step Nie Li took, he refined his own mental state. Each step seemed to become a profound concept for him as he continued to absorb the black flames.

As for Yu Yan, she was simply overjoyed; once she entered the Black Infernal Tower. Since she had originally cultivated the Law of Fire, the surrounding black flames moved as if they were being sucked into a bottomless whirlpool.

As long as she has enough Law of Fire, her divine body will continue to grow stronger!

"Sister Yu Yan, do you know who left this Black Infernal Tower behind?" Nie Li asked. There were many things he couldn't understand about this place.

Yu Yan's mind drifted off as she replied, "Speaking of the Black Infernal Tower, its history is even longer than the Nine-Layered Deathlands'. Back in the extremely ancient times, there were two experts who gained insight on the legendary unbounded profound insight and fought over some object. Even the Spiritual Gods could only look on and didn't dare to join the fray. It seems that these two experts simply appeared from nowhere, then disappeared the same way. Rumor has it that one died, while the other was wounded. This Black Infernal Tower is the treasure that escaped their hands. When this treasure landed here, the entire surrounding plains were transformed into a blazing inferno."

"Unbounded profound insight?" Nie Li furrowed his brows. Could those two experts be the disciples of Emperor Kong Ming and have fought over the inheritance of the Emperor?

"No one could move this Black Infernal Tower from where it fell. Thereafter, some Spiritual Gods made use of it and turned it into a training ground." Yu Yan continued, "As for the Celestial Qilin demon beast, I have no idea who locked it here."

Nie Li nodded, clearly understanding why.

To have the strength that could leave even the Spiritual Gods in awe, Emperor Kong Ming was indeed extraordinary.

There were a total of five disciples who inherited the will of Emperor Kong Ming. If one was dead, didn't that mean that only four were left? However, this was also a bad news; although one is dead, that also meant that the other has become even stronger.

Killing each other over the inheritance of Emperor Kong Ming. If he kills the other inheritors, he would obtain their unbounded profound insights.

A thought flashed through Nie Li's head as he recalled that insane old man in the Abyss Prison Realm. There was a likely chance that the insane old man was one of the inheritors. Since he was constantly loitering around the stone and was repeating that chant, he had probably gained some insight and become one of the inheritors!

As to why the others hadn't killed Nie Li himself yet, he thought of a possibility. The level of his unbounded profound insight was still too shallow. Therefore, it wasn't worth killing him yet!

Just like the Celestial Qilin, there wasn't any worth in killing the creature before it reached maturity. Once it reached adulthood and formed its core, it would become a priceless treasure.

As he thought about it, Nie Li couldn't help feeling his back become covered in a cold sweat. Unknowingly, he had stepped into a plot.

"The current me is still too worthless to you. However, I'm afraid that in the future, you'll regret letting me live." A light flashed through the depths of Nie Li's eyes. It seems like he has to hurry his trip to the Draconic Ruins Realm in order to raise his own strength.

Fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower

Once Nie Li climbed up to the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower, his gaze fell to the center of the chamber where the white clothed youth sat cultivating.

The white clothed youth sensed someone and abruptly opened his eyes, making eye contact with Nie Li.

The two people stayed where they were without a word.

Aside from Yu Yan, who was hiding in Nie Li's sleeve, there was only the two of them on the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower.


	249. Chapter 249

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 249 – Probe**

Nie Li could sense a terrifying aura emanating from the other party.

A violent wave of energy surged towards him, even stronger than before. The other party's cultivation has probably advanced even faster after he reached the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower.

Just as Nie Li was about to sit down and cultivate, the white clothed youth suddenly stood up and shot numerous black chains towards Nie Li from all directions.

Acting already without a word?

Sensing the chains bearing down at him, Nie Li quickly leapt away.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The entire fifth floor was engulfed in a berserk amount of energy.

"I never imagined that we would meet here." The white clothed youth coldly smiled, but didn't slow the attacks from his hand.

"This is also rather unexpected for me, Demon Lord." Nie Li coldly snorted as he glared at the Demon Lord.

"So, you've already guessed who I am!" The Demon Lord said as his hands quickly formed a seal. His body rapidly transformed into a gigantic demon that was about five to six meters tall with eight arms. He waved his huge fists, containing the Law of Hell, towards Nie Li.

"If I couldn't even guess that much, then I'd be really stupid!" Nie Li was secretly astonished as he looked at the Demon Lord who had merged with his demon spirit. Nie Li never thought that the demon beast that the Demon Lord integrated with would actually be the extremely rare Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend. That kind of creature only appears in the Hell Realm. It has extremely powerful strength and is also tended to have a multitude of frightening combat abilities. Overall, it was a rather mysterious and unknown creature.

Even Nie Li himself only knew of a few of its abilities.

Nie Li could sense that the Demon Lord's insight on the Law of Hell has already reached an extremely frightening level, he's only a step away from a Spiritual God!

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The Law of Hell exploded all around. One of the attacks suddenly landed too close to Nie Li and the huge impact mercilessly struck his back and sent him flying.

A trace of blood leaked from the corner of Nie Li's mouth and he felt as though his internal organs were going to explode. He leapt up, landed on the wall, and issued a furious roar towards the sky. The Laws of Light and Darkness rapidly gathered and formed into black and white light spheres.

Yin-Yang Blast x10!

*Woosh!* *Woosh!*

The black and white spheres of light revolved around each other as they flew toward the Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend.

When the two spheres of light collided, a massive explosion resounded as the Demon Lord became engulfed in the powerful blast. Even Nie Li himself was swept away by the Yin-Yang Blast's formidable power.

A Yin-Yang Blast x10 like that could even kill a Demigod rank expert!

"Is he dead?" Nie Li crossed his forearms to block the shockwave that was rippling towards him. He raised his head, unsure if the Demon Lord had died. After all, he was still unclear of the Demon Lord's true strength.

Before the power of the Yin-Yang Blast had settled, the large Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend suddenly materialised next to Nie Li. His movements were so fast that even Nie Li couldn't react in time. The Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend grabbed his right leg with two of its arms and ruthlessly smash him against the ground.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The strength of that Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend were inexhaustible as he constantly lifted Nie Li up and smashing onto the ground.

It's simply impossible to withstand this terrifying energy and Nie Li felt as though his internal organs were about to explode as his body rapidly shrank and turned back into his human appearance.

*Plop* *Plop*

Black and white wings grew from his back as huge white bones arm guard were formed with Law of Death on his arms, withstanding the attacks of that Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The two figures left afterimages as they exchanged moves in the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower.

The frightening shockwaves wreaked havoc to their surroundings.

If the Black Infernal Tower wasn't so sturdy, or if it was some other ordinary tower instead, it would've definitely been torn apart by the rampant energy.

"I have to admit that your talent is very frightening. To think that you've actually gained insights on three types of Law Energy! However, compared to my Supreme Body, you're still lacking too much. Destiny has decided that you're not on par with me!" The Demon Lord furiously roared as the Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend's body turned scarlet red as its strength rose by another level.

Nie Li could sense the frightening pressure bearing down on him. The Demon Lord was definitely the most powerful opponent he has faced so far in this life. With only his current strength, he was still no match for him.

Prison of Ten Thousand Souls!

The Demon Lord roared in rage, raised his fist, and attacked Nie Li. His fist seemed to be holding countless souls that wailed in grief. The horrendous pressure bore down, layer by layer, as if it would crush everything to dust.

In his heart, Nie Li was shocked. This energy was simply too powerful! He immediately used the Law of Death and formed layers of bone walls between them.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The bone walls were destroyed one layer after another.

Nie Li tried to search for a weakness in the Demon Lord's technique; however, the Demon Lord was simply too powerful. His control over his energy has already reached a level of perfection that not even Nie Li could rival.

Sensing that Nie Li was being overpowered, Yu Yan, who has been hiding and watching this whole exchange, couldn't endure anymore. She waved her hand and a wall of flame gathered in front of Nie Li. In addition, countless chains of flame materialised that snaked and slithered towards the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord's Prison of Ten Thousand Souls broke through Nie Li's bone walls and slowed a little when it came in contact with Yu Yan's fire wall. Upon sensing the fire snakes slithering towards him, the Demon Lord waved all eight arms and grabbed them.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The fire snakes exploded.

"So your helper is finally willing to show herself!" The Demon Lord took several steps back and the corner of his mouth curled into a cold smile.

Nie Li wiped a trace of blood from the corner of his mouth. Although he still has a few methods to preserve his own life from the Demon Lord, if the battle dragged on, there wouldn't be any chances of winning. The Demon Lord was simply too powerful! Furthermore, Nie Li could sense that the Demon Lord was still hiding powerful demonic energy within his body. If that energy was released, the end result would definitely be frightening, to say the least.

Yu Yan flew into the sky as she coldly glared at the Demon Lord before her. She was prepared to go all out at any moment. However, within Yu Yan's heart, even she understood that it might not be a sure fight against the Demon Lord.

Suddenly, the Demon Lord's body shrank and reverted to his original appearance. He looked at Nie Li and said, "From this battle, I can at least confirm that you're not a Spiritual Constellation expert. I wonder, what methods you used to acquire your current cultivation and knowledge? You've piqued my interest. Today, I'm not in a rush to kill you. Instead, I'll wait to see what level you'll reach in the future!"

From the very start, the Demon Lord had no intention to kill Nie Li; he was only trying to probe his strength.

"Whether or not you can kill me at all is still the problem, isn't it?" Nie Li's brows twitched as he bluffed, trying not to appear as the weaker one. Although his current strength was only at Legend rank, he has countless other secret techniques that could push his potential to the limit. He was still capable of dealing with the Demon Lord. It's just that he was unsure of how many cards the Demon Lord still has up his sleeve; therefore, Nie Li himself didn't need to risk all of his own cards either, for the moment.

"Oh? You're pretty confident!" The Demon Lord narrowed his eyes and gave Nie Li a once-over. Although Nie Li's raw strength was weaker than his, he could sense that Nie Li still has many cards hidden up his sleeve.

This was also why he gave up on trying to kill Nie Li. His cultivation was teetering at the most crucial point; therefore, there was no need to waste even more effort on unnecessary people.

The Demon Lord eyed Yu Yan, who was floating in the sky. If he guessed correctly, the tiny woman should be a Spiritual God who had reconstructed her body. Her strength was also unmeasurable.

The Demon Lord thought inwardly to himself, 'I should head to the Draconic Ruins Realm first before worrying about anything else.'

On the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower, the situation was in deadlock. Both Nie Li and the Demon Lord resumed their cultivations separately. Although there were still traces of enmity between them, neither of them took any action.

This kind of situation must make the anatta mental state even more difficult to reach!

The ninth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands

The Nether Master and the rest were discussing quietly among themselves.

"The talent of these two are extraordinary! Even the demon spirits they've integrated with are extremely powerful! It seems almost impossible to divide the two in terms of superiority!" Tian Hun laughed.

"I'm afraid not. The white clothed youth should be slightly stronger. However, the other one's strength isn't weak either!"

Ling Yun slightly furrowed her brows. She could see that both Nie Li and the Demon Lord had reserved some of their strength.

Xiao Yu was listening from the sidelines. From the beginning he felt that Nie Li was not an ordinary person. He believed that if Nie Li and the Demon Lord had continued their fight, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to predict who would win or lose. From a young age, Xiao Yu had followed his father to the Divine Feathers Sect to cultivate. Now, for the first time, someone from the Tiny Word had piqued his interest.

"I never thought that Yu Yan would also appear." Ling Yun smiled.

Tian Hun took a sip of the tea as he lightly said, "Yu Yan is just a lower Spiritual God who should still be unaware of the Draconic Ruins Realm."

Among the seven of them, aside from the Nether Master, none had ever cared to show themselves, even for the great war that occurred between the Spiritual Gods. Therefore, Spiritual Gods like Yu Yan and the rest shouldn't know of their existences!

The Nether Master pondered for a brief moment before saying, "Although Yu Yan is only a lower Spiritual God, when she was attacked by so many experts during the great war between Spiritual Gods, none of them could extinguish her soul. In the end, she was forced to hide herself in the Black Spring. She's also the only Spiritual God that the demon clan can't rest easy with. In my opinion, why don't we let her follow her companion into the Divine Feathers Sect and see what happens?"

"You can make the decision on that matter." The remaining experts replied with a light smile.

Suddenly, the Nether Master sensed something as his a radiant light suddenly flashed across his eyes.

"A guest has come to our Nether Realm. Let us meet him!" said the Nether Master as he turned into a black fog and rapidly disappeared.

"A guest?" Xiao Yu glanced towards the direction his father disappeared from with a puzzled expression. Just who was the guest that his father spoke of? He glanced at the faces of the remaining six experts. Everyone had a chilly expression. Perhaps, could it be…?


	250. Chapter 250

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 250 – Zhu Long**

On the eighth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands, a dark cloud shrouded the entire area and a pressuring presence was layered down, giving off a suffocating feeling. Even the golden armored god's servant couldn't help backing off. A mysterious energy extended itself towards the Black Infernal Tower.

This energy was filled with a frightening bloodlust.

As this energy extended towards the Black Infernal Tower, it was intercepted by a second formless energy.

*Boom!*

A terrifying explosion resounded throughout the entire eighth floor of the Nine-Layered Deathlands.

The Nether Master materialised from thin air and fixed his gaze on the space before him. "Zhu Long, why didn't you inform us that you were coming?"

A handsome man slowly emerged from within the dark cloud. He stood high in the sky as a faint white light radiated from his body, like a firefly in the darkness.

"Nether, I never thought that we would meet again so soon." The man that the Nether Master had called Zhu Long had a face that was as cold as ice and brows that seemed as if they had been chiseled in.

"I wonder what your business is in coming here?" The Nether Master stood in the air in a very calm and tranquil manner.

"Ming, back in the day, you sheltered the humans who entered the Nether Realm, and we, the demon clan, didn't bother you over it. It wasn't because we were afraid of you; we were just trying to avoid wrinkling our harmony. I know that the Divine Feathers Sect is backing you. In the Spiritual City of the Draconic Ruins Realm, the Divine Feathers Sect suffered great losses due to the Demon God Sect. You're aware of how serious it was, and yet you are still planning to continue the battle with my demon clan inside the Tiny World?!"

The Nether Master gave Zhu Long a look of disdain and said, "Regardless of how lively the fight is outside, what does it have to do with us? This is the Tiny World. No matter how strong the Demon God Sect is, they're unable to enter this realm. At least within this Nether Realm, I still hold some degree of authority. The Nine-Layered Deathlands also falls under the jurisdiction of my Nether City. Regardless of how intense the fight is out there, it is all unrelated to me. But inside the Nether Realm, no matter how strong your demon clan is, you'll still have to abide by the rules of the Nether Realm!"

Zhu Long looked at the Nether Master as he coldly snorted, "And what if I don't abide by them?"

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to kick you out." The face of the Nether Master was hidden under a black cloth; therefore, his expression couldn't be seen. Throughout the entire Nether Realm, endless quantities of Law Energy surged like a storm, giving off a suffocating pressure.

The Nether Master had been operating in the Nether Realm for tens of thousands of years. Thus, the abundance of Law of Nether here was several tens or possibly even several hundreds fold that of other places. Within this Nether Realm, the Nether Master was the absolute ruler!

Zhu Long laughed wildly, "Hahaha! Ming, you're indeed just as arrogant as you used to be! However, today's situation is far from it how it was back then. If you're still being stubborn, then don't blame me for getting impolite. As long as you hand over Yu Yan, who you've been hiding in the Nether Realm, I can let this matter go. Otherwise…"

"Zhu Long, how dare you be so arrogant in my Nether Realm! Just exactly which of us did you say was the more arrogant one?" The Nether Master coldly stared at him.

The Law Energies of both parties began to contest against one another. The entire eighth floor of the Nine-Layered Deathlands brimmed with the excess power of the two Law Energies. The explosions caused by their collisions engulfed all of the Nether Realm.

"It seems your cultivation rose by quite a bit since our previous exchange!" Zhu Long's mouth curled into a chilling smile as an endless torrent of Law of Ice turned his surroundings into ice dragons. They issued roars of rage and charged at the Nether Master.

"The same goes for you." Numerous black spears filled with the Law of Nether materialised around the Nether Master and flew towards Zhu Long.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Havoc wreaked throughout the eighth floor of the Deathlands, turning everything into ruins.

A terrifying explosion swept over the ground. Some of the demon beasts on the eighth floor who couldn't escape in time were engulfed by the blast.

On the eighth floor of the Nine-Layered Deathlands, only the Black Infernal Tower still stood intact. The servant who wore the golden armour was also overpowered by the auras of the two experts who represented the pinnacles of cultivation. As he was swept away by the explosion, his golden armor shattered into pieces and wounds appeared all over his body.

Both Zhu Long and the Nether Master didn't move an inch as they stood in the sky. With just the confrontation of their Law Energies, the Law of Ice proceeded to cover the entire floor in a layer of thick ice, instantly turning it into a frozen world.

The ice energy constantly attacked the Nether Master.

The Nether Master slightly furrowed his brows. Once his Law of Nether gathered together, it only occupied one third of the total space. Zhu Long's strength has risen so far that it surpassed his previous imagination. At his current level, the Nether Master was already no longer a match for Zhu Long.

Suddenly, a thought flashed through the Nether Master's mind. He stared at Zhu Long and asked in a solemn voice, "You've already congealed the seven lotuses?"

Zhu Long coldly said, "Correct! Nether, if you are willing to swear allegiance to me, this Tiny World can be ruled by just the two of us. If you still insist on this pointless resistance, then I'll have no choice but to remove you!"

The Nether Master coldly snorted, "If you've congealed the seven lotuses, then you are indeed invincible compared to the others in the Tiny World. However, it still won't be easy to control the entire Tiny World!"

"Haha! Are you saying that you're still capable of causing some turbulence to my plans?" Zhu Long wildly laughed. Suddenly, he sensed two other auras and his expression changed. He stared at the Nether Master, "You're not alone?"

"Naturally," replied the Nether Master casually.

"Fine. I must admit that I've underestimated you. Since you're not alone, I won't be able to do anything to you, for now. But my demands are still the same. If you hand over Yu Yan, we will join with you and completely control this Tiny World. All the resources here will belong to us. But if you persist on going against us, after I've subdued the Spiritual Gods of the other races, where do you think you lot could still run to?"

"Zhu Long, your train of thought is too simple. Even if you're practically invincible in this Tiny World, do you really think that you can control the entire Tiny World alone? My Nether Realm naturally has its own means of self-defense; how can you expect the other two great realms to not have the same? There are still experts from the Abyss Realm and the Lava Realm. Do you really think that you can subdue them? Even though you're unable to enter the human race's Dreamcloud Realm, you still plan to dominate the entire Tiny World?" The Nether Master shook his head and laughed, "I'm too lazy to fight with you. Since there isn't any benefit in doing so, as long as you don't step into the Nether Realm, then we'll each mind our own business. However, if you attack, my Nether City isn't without worthy experts!"

Zhu Long took a long look at the Nether Master. It seemed it was impossible for him to bring back Yu Yan this time. He issued a cold snort.

"The woman Yu Yan can remain here for the time being. But sooner or later, I will have her captured and taken back!"

After speaking, Zhu Long's figure gradually disappeared without a trace.

Sensing that Zhu Long's aura had disappeared, the Nether Master allowed a trace of blood to flow from the corner of his mouth. In the confrontation of Law Energies just now, he had suffered some injuries.

"Are you alright?" Ling Yun appeared beside the Nether Master.

The Nether Master shook his head as he said, "Zhu Long is getting stronger and stronger. If I had known that he would one day be this powerful, I would've exert all my power to kill him back then. Now that he has congealed the seven lotuses, I'm afraid that even if the seven of us were to work together, we might not be able to defeat him! He doesn't know our limits and is worried that we might have some cards hidden under our sleeves; therefore, he didn't dare to be rash. Otherwise, he definitely wouldn't have let this matter off so easily."

Tian Hun also appeared by the Nether Master's side. "I never thought that he would be so strong already. I fear that there isn't anyone in this Tiny World who could keep him in check."

The four others didn't follow. No one knew if Zhu Long would return; therefore, it's best if they don't show their full strength.

"In the previous battle between the Divine Feathers Sect and the Demon God Sect, I died three times. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been overpowered by him to such a degree," the Nether Master said in a solemn voice, "We have to restore our strength as fast as possible. Otherwise, I fear that this Tiny World will end up ruled by him."

The three figures disappeared into the sky.

Fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower

The two people who were in a confrontation were unable to enter the anatta mental state. After all, that state wasn't easy to reach. The Demon Lord stood up and glanced at Nie Li and Yu Yan.

Nie Li also opened his eyes and gave a guarded stared at the Demon Lord, prepared to face an attack at any moment.

The Demon Lord casually glanced at Nie Li and said, "Are you intending on following me to the sixth floor of the Black Infernal Tower?" A chilling bloodlust emanated from the Demon Lord.

Nie Li shrugged, "I intend to go later!"

The Demon Lord calmly stood up and circled up the stairs, heading for the sixth floor. Nie Li could sense that the Demon Lord was struggling with every step. The black flames continued to pour into the Demon Lord's body. However, he still managed to confidently make his way up the stairs.

"Be careful. Try not to get roasted," Nie Li's voice drifted to the Demon Lord as he walked away.

The Demon Lord's steps paused. As he coldly turned his head back towards Nie Li, he looked at him with eyes bursting with murderous intent. Then he turned back and continued upwards.

"I was only reminding you out of goodwill, yet I was treated with hostility instead. This guy is really dull." Nie Li remained seated as he resumed his attempts to comprehend the mental state. Since the Demon Lord was already heading to the sixth floor of the Black Infernal Tower; that meant that he could finally cultivate in peace.

Gradually, his consciousness drifted and entered into a profound state within a profound state. His soul slowly emptied out as if he was soaring into the clouds and was riding the fog. Vaguely, Nie Li could see the shape of an egg suspended in the air. The egg was filled with cracks and seemed like it held a type of deep energy that sucked people in.

Nie Li could sense that this egg concealed a frightening and powerful creature. An unknown and mysterious ripple of energy gradually spread out. A deep sense of bloodlust and killing intent was blasted towards him.

In his previous life, Nie Li could be considered experienced and knowledgeable. He was aware that what he felt now was the power concealed in this creature's bloodline. Its ancestors experienced countless bloodbaths and the killing aura had been passed down to this one.

This kind of killing aura even caused Nie Li to feel fear. He wondered what kind of terrifying creature would appear when he hatches this egg!


	251. Chapter 251

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 251 – Jindan**

Nie Li pulled his attention and thoughts away.

After he finished this round of cultivation, Nie Li would prepare to destroy the egg. Based on the bloodlust it had just released, this egg was definitely a dangerous existence.

As soon as that idea crossed Nie Li's mind, the eggshell cracked. he immediately opened his eyes, quickly brought the egg out, and watched as the eggshell rapidly split open. A terrifying energy swept throughout the surroundings.

"I've already run out of time?" Nie Li furrowed his brows for a moment.

Yu Yan's eyes were also fixed on the egg in Nie Li's hand.

The eggshell cracked and the terrifying ripples of energy settled down. A round golden-yellow head popped out. Immediately after, a ball-like object with sticky liquid all over its body fell out with a little splat.

Nie Li fixed his gaze on the creature.

This thing that fell on the ground, and stood up trembling, has a golden yellow body and was big-bellied, with a small pair of wings that were growing from its back. When it walked, its body waddled left and right like a duck. It opened its big eyes wide.

"Coo, coo." The creature waddled to Nie Li's side, swinging left and right, then nuzzled its round head on his leg. One round eye looked innocently up at Nie Li.

Nie Li had been gathering the three Law Energies and was prepared to kill it; however, when he saw such an innocent and harmless expression on the little guy's face, he halted his actions.

This little guy didn't seem to be as dangerous as he had imagined. Nie Li could still feel that his soul realm had a slight link to it.

During the mysterious egg's incubation, Yu Yan had also been frightened by it, because the energy that it had discharged was simply too powerful. However, now that she had seen the little guy that had actually emerged from the egg, even she was stunned.

Yu Yan couldn't help asking, "Nie Li, what's this creature?"

Nie Li tried to sense the creature's aura, but was unable to detect the slightest ripple of energy from the little guy. He couldn't help doubting whether this creature really was the one that had hatched from that egg. Before the egg had hatched, it had absorbed a massive sea's worth of Law Energy from Nie Li; however, now there wasn't even the slightest ripple coming from it.

"Coo, coo," The little guy cried out to Yu Yan in a childish voice.

Yu Yan's harsh stare slowly turned gentle as she said, "This little guy doesn't look like much of a threat. Should we keep it?"

Nie Li's gaze fell back to the little guy. At the instant it had hatched, Nie Li had most certainly sensed a horrifying bloodlust. But looking at its innocent and clueless appearance, his heart also softened. After all, that bloodlust came from its bloodline. It had just been born into this world and had yet to commit any wrongs.

Furthermore, in Nie Li's perspective, it wasn't a permanent issue. As long as Nie Li used his own energy to reform the little guy from birth and reverse the bloodlust in its bloodline, it shouldn't walk the path of its ancestors when it grows up.

"We'll keep it, then," said Nie Li. He already has a plan in mind for reforming it.

"Coo, coo." The little guy obviously couldn't understand what Nie Li and Yu Yan were talking about and just stood there with a dumbfounded look on its face.

Affected by how adorable the little guy was, Yu Yan flew down and landed beside it. She patted the little guy's round head and said, "From now on, you'll be coming with us. You'll have to listen to us, okay?"

The little guy seemed to understand Yu Yan's words and nodded its head.

"Nie Li, look! It looks like the little guy understood me!" Yu Yan cried at the unexpected surprise.

The little guy opened its mouth and bit at Yu Yan's dress, ripping off a large portion of the cloth.

Yu Yan's dress was woven from Law Energy; it was impossible for an ordinary person to tear it. However, the little guy tore her dress as easily as if it'd been made of paper. Caught off guard, the lower half of Yu Yan's body was instantly bared, only leaving behind a strip of torn pink ** 1. Through the tears, the outlines of her perfectly round and plump butt could be vaguely seen.

At the sight of it, Nie Li couldn't help laughing. Usually, Yu Yan carried herself nobly, but now her dress had been torn by the little guy. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else present; otherwise, Yu Yan would've been too embarrassed to show her face in public anymore.

Yu Yan's face instantly turned black. She flew back onto Nie Li's shoulders and rapidly spun another dress out of Law Energy.

"Such a perverted thing! It'll be better to just kill it!" Yu Yan's tone was icy cold and was filled with murderous intent.

The little guy looked overjoyed as it lowered its head and swallowed its portion of Yu Yan's dress. Nie Li couldn't suppress his smile as he said, "Sister Yu Yan, it wasn't doing it on purpose. It didn't know that it was supposed to be your dress and just thought that it was all Law Energy! It seems like this guy's a creature that lives off of energy!"

Yu Yan snorted. Although her body had been seen by Nie Li before, that was when her divine body had only just formed. No one could be blamed for that incident. But this time, her dress had actually been torn and Nie Li had seen her again. This was really embarrassing.

However, Nie Li's words calmed Yu Yan down a little, and her facial expression relaxed. According to Nie Li, Law Energy was equivalent to food for the little guy. The creature still didn't know what dresses were.

"Little guy, you can't just go tearing a girl's dress. Do you understand?" Nie Li half squatted and used his finger to tap the little guy's head.

The little guy nodded and seemed to have understood what Nie Li had just said. Its round eyes wandered around and landed on Yu Yan's re-formed dress. Its eyes suddenly lit up and it started crying out as it blinked brightly.

At the sight of this, Yu Yan couldn't help clamping her long slender legs shut, clutching her dress, and showed a different facial expression.

Dresses formed through Law Energy weren't that easy to tear under normal circumstances, even by powerful weapons. By right, she shouldn't have to worry about it being torn. However, the sharpness of the little guy's teeth made her dress seem like nothing.

Yu Yan was feeling extremely depressed.

Nie Li threw his hands out in exasperation. "I've got no more ideas. All of a sudden, it looks like it can't understand human language anymore! Looks like sister Yu Yan will have to switch to ordinary dresses from now on!"

Switch to ordinary dresses? Yu Yan's face turned black. In a battle between Spiritual Gods, what could an ordinary dress do? It would be destroyed in one battle.

"Why don't you switch to an ordinary dress for daily use and keep another made of Law Energy?" Nie Li couldn't smiling as he made his suggestion.

As Nie Li and Yu Yan conversed, the little guy's attention wandered around. It seemed to be searching for something to eat as its stomach rumbled with an audible noise. Suddenly, it reacted to something, opened its mouth, and began inhaling.

The black flames on the fifth floor were swiftly gathered into a huge vortex.

The little guy's stomach was originally flat. As it inhaled the black flames from the fifth floor, that stomach began to inflate. A short while later, the black flames on the fifth floor had been extinguished. Once the task was done, the little guy had turned into a round ball. It patted its stomach with its short wings and gave a satisfied burp as a pleased look filled its face. At this point, it was no longer able to move normally and ended up rolling around like a ball.

Nie Li and Yu Yan were both stunned as they watched it.

Those were the black flames of the Black Infernal Tower's fifth floor! They were all absorbed by this little guy!

Nie Li's scalp tingled. This little guy was simply too frightening! It's basically a monster that can devour all kinds of energy. If it's already so terrifying from birth, what would it be like in the future? Nie Li didn't know how long he could handle it for!

The little guy cooed as it rolled to Nie Li's feet and nuzzled his leg, appearing very obedient.

Nie Li went silent for a brief moment. Through his soul force, he sensed the link that connected them and his heart softened. Forget it, he decided to continue with his plan of reforming the creature.

At the same time, on the ninth floor of the Nine-Layered Deathlands

The seven experts looked at each other in shock.

"Just what kind of demon beast is that little guy? To have such powerful strength! It actually absorbed all of the black flames from the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower!" Deep shock was reflected on Tian Hun's face.

The Nether Master slightly frowned and said, "None of us have ever seen this creature before. I'm afraid that it's not a demon beast, but a spiritual beast!"

"A spiritual beast? The ancient bloodline?" Ling Yun and the rest were all stunned. However, now that they thought about it, only spiritual beasts would have such strength.

"A spiritual beast should recognise its master upon hatching and have mutual connections with him. Establishing a secure and unwavering soul connection to its master. This youngster's luck is indeed excellent to have hatched a spiritual beast. Even old guys like us couldn't get our hands on a low-grade spiritual beast!" Tian Hun said in envy.

Even in the Draconic Ruins Realm, spiritual beasts were very rare.

At the same time, Nie Li slowly bent down as he lowered his head to look at the little guy. In his previous life, Nie Li had owned spiritual beast; therefore, he knew what kind of existences they were. The moment a spiritual beast hatched, it would form an unbreakable soul bond with its master.

However, when this little guy had hatched, although Nie Li could vaguely sense a trace of a soul connection, it wasn't an unbreakable one.

He could sense that this creature was definitely not ordinary.

Seeing the satisfied expression of this little guy, Nie Li couldn't help finding it funny. This little guy has extremely high Spiritual Wisdom!

"From now on, I'll call you Jindan 2." Nie Li couldn't help laughing. Right now, this little guy was so round that it didn't look any different from an egg. Furthermore, its body was golden-yellow, so this name was most fitting.


	252. Chapter 252

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 252 – Soul**

"Jindan?" Yu Yan made a weird expression at the odd name.

But regardless of what the little guy's name was, Yu Yan decided that she would never tease it again.

Since the black flames of the fifth floor have been sucked dry, their only choice was to head towards the sixth floor. Although the flames from the fourth and sixth floors were rushing in to fill the space, it was still too thin.

"Sister Yu Yan, let's head for the sixth floor," Nie Li said as he glanced at Yu Yan.

Yu Yan nodded. Since Jindan depleted the black flames on the fifth floor, she couldn't cultivate anymore and could only move to the sixth floor. However, the Demon Lord was also on the sixth floor. She hoped that a fight wouldn't break out; if that were to happen, their chances of winning would be very low.

Nie Li walked towards the stairs that led to the sixth floor. He turned his head around and saw Jindan clumsily tottering its inflated body in an attempt to follow.

It seems that the little guy was somewhat dependent on him.

When he saw how clumsy Jindan was, Nie Li waved his right hand, gathered a trace of Law Energy, and lifted Jindan up, making the little guy float behind him.

Although Jindan was floating, it continued to swing its stubby little legs and looked as if it was taking a leisurely stroll through the air.

Nie Li couldn't help laughing, "The little guy thinks it's walking on its own."

Together with Jindan and Yu Yan, Nie Li climbed the spiral staircase towards the sixth floor.

The sixth floor of the Black Infernal Tower

The moment Nie Li stepped onto the sixth floor, his surroundings suddenly turned into a boundless space. To think that the sixth floor of the Black Infernal Tower was actually a vast chamber like this.

"It looks like an illusion!" Yu Yan said as she furrowed her brows for a moment.

Within this vast space, there seemed to be countless powerful auras concealing themselves and countless pairs of eyes staring at them, causing their hair to stand on end.

"Hm. I can't be bothered about them. My only goal is to comprehend the anatta mental state and pass the Nether Master's test!" said Nie Li as he sat down, crossed his legs, and began cultivating.

Yu Yan stood guard at Nie Li's side and prepared to engage in battle at any moment, should the need arise. Although the presence was vague, she could sense that something terrifying was hiding in this space. As for Jindan, it was snoring by Nie Li's side.

Earlier, Nie Li had briefly come into contact with the anatta mental state; however, it was disrupted when the golden egg hatched. An ordinary person would find it difficult to re-enter that state after being so suddenly disturbed.

However, Nie Li appeared at ease and quickly found that feeling again.

His soul drifted and entered a bizarre state. He could almost see the vine in his soul realm slowly growing. The flower bud on it swelled pure and full, looking as though it would blossom at any moment now.

Just by fixing his eyes on that flower, a beautiful feeling overflowed his chest and his mental state opened up.

Nie Li entered into a state of profound insight within the profound state as his physical body continuously refined itself under the pressure of the black flames. A black coloured impurity secreted from his skin and was rapidly burned to nothingness by the black flames. Nie Li's skin became even fairer and the heroic spirit between his brows increased.

He lost track of time as he slowly immersed himself in the profound state.

Time continued to flow.

Suddenly, Nie Li heard a powerful voice travel from his surroundings into his mind.

"Infinity has no beginning, no beginning can have no end!"

As if Nie Li had suddenly become enlightened, a vast quantity of energy poured into his head. He sensed a powerful soul rush into his soul realm, as if it was trying to occupy it.

Nie Li, who was seated, suddenly furrowed his brows in pain. He could feel the enmity in this soul, it was filled with bloodlust. The pain made his entire body feel as though it had exploded.

"I have finally found another inheritor! I have stayed in this damned place for god knows how long, but I can finally see the sun and sky again!" That soul laughed savagely as it frantically attacked Nie Li's soul realm.

One of Emperor Kong Ming's successors?

"This guy is trying to possess my body?" Nie Li coldly snorted. This guy has really underestimated him. Nie Li would definitely not allow him.

Nie Li immediately pulled back his soul realm, gathered the three types of Law Energy, and attacked the alien soul.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The three Law Energies wildly collided against the soul.

Sensing Nie Li's fierce resistance, the soul was surprised. "So you know how to shrink your soul realm and are able to use Law Energy to resist me. You are indeed capable at such a young age! However, it is still impossible to entirely rebuff me!"

The alien soul suddenly split itself into several parts and dodged the attacks of the Law Energies, then launched a direct attack towards Nie Li's soul realm.

This guy was extremely difficult to deal with! Nie Li furrowed his brows. Without hesitation, he mobilised the powers of the Fanged Panda and the Shadow Devil demon spirits to surround the soul.

"Just where is this kid from? To have gained insight on three types of Law Energy and have integrated with two demon spirits!" The invading soul was utterly shocked as it realised that Nie Li was far more than he'd bargained for. He had never seen anyone with two demon spirits.

As the soul tried to take over Nie Li's body, it managed to dodge the attacks from the three Law Energies, but was unable to dodge the two demon spirits. However, if it wanted to take over Nie Li's soul realm, he has to defeat them.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The alien soul was engaged in a heated battle against the two demon spirits. Nie Li felt as though his soul realm would explode from the terrifying collisions of energy. He didn't think that it wasn't something his soul realm could withstand for much longer.

This soul was way too powerful. As the battle dragged on, Nie Li could sense that the two demon spirits were being suppressed to the point that they were rendered unable to breathe at all.

"Hahaha, this body is even better than I expected. If that's the case, then from now on, this body will belong to me, Kong Yan!" The soul savagely laughed as he pressured the two demon spirits, as though he was trying to drive them out of Nie Li's soul realm.

The name of this soul is Kong Yan?

"Old fart, get the hell out of my soul realm right now. Otherwise, don't blame me for being impolite!" Nie Li snorted as he aggressively activated the Soul Array, absorbing the soul force from Duan Jian and the others to prepare his counterattack.

The invading soul sensed Nie Li's frantic attempts at resisting; however, from his point of view, Nie Li's struggles were futile.

"Hmph! Getting impolite with me? You're overestimating yourself too much. Even if I'm only a remnant of a soul, I'm more than enough to deal with the likes of you!" The soul directly charged at Nie Li's soul realm.

Nie Li manipulated all of his soul force into the sharpest spear and shot it towards the soul.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The battle in Nie Li's soul realm grew more and more intense. Although this soul was powerful, it was also unable to gain any advantages over Nie Li.

The soul spoke in an astonished and furious tone. "I never imagined that your control over soul force would reach such an astonishing level!"

Nie Li could manipulate his soul force as he wished. Therefore, even if that soul was several times more powerful than he was, he could still deal with him.

As she watched Nie Li's pained expression, Yu Yan couldn't help furrowing her brows for a brief moment. She could feel that Nie Li's cultivation seemed to have gone wrong, since the Law Energy surrounding him was embroiled in chaos! She landed on Nie Li's shoulder and tried to examine his condition.

"How did it turn out like this?" Yu Yan's brows were tightly furrowed.

Stuck in a deadlock against the soul, Nie Li suddenly had an idea. There was something in his soul realm that could even cause Nie Li to feel fear.

It would be the vine that resides in the depths of his soul realm!

Nie Li immediately mobilised the vine and spiraled it towards the alien soul.

"What's this damned thing? Why would something like this appear in a person's soul realm?" The soul was utterly astonished. Nie Li's soul realm was simply too weird and was totally different from an ordinary person's soul realm!

As the vine spiraled towards himself, the soul snarled in a low voice, "get lost!" and bombarded the vine with an energy attack.

*Boom!*

When the energy attack landed on the vine, it merely shifted its direction and lengthened as it continued to wildly spiral towards the soul. Thereafter, it began to absorb the energy from the soul.

Even Nie Li didn't know of this vine's origin. However, there would definitely be heavy consequences to underestimating it!

The vine wound itself around the soul and proceeded to absorb him, causing the soul to issue a miserable shriek. He constantly struggled, but was bound to the vine by restrictive knots.

Knowing that he was about to be sucked dry, the soul abruptly struggle himself free and rapidly retreated.

The soul then escaped out of Nie Li's soul realm and frantically ran for his life.

A streak of light shot out from between Nie Li's eyebrows.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Nie Li suddenly opened his eyes as the trace of light flashed from between them. Nie Li materialised his soul force and rolled it towards the soul.

The soul had suffered heavy damage and was no longer strong enough to fight!

Yu Yan had been examining Nie Li when a sudden streak of light shot from between his brows. Upon seeing it, she instantly understood what was going on. Just as she was about to prepare herself to help Nie Li capture the soul, the soul shot itself between her brows with lightning speed.

Yu Yan's pupils immediately dilated.

"Not good!" Nie Li never thought that the soul would go after Yu Yan after it failed to deal with him. Although Yu Yan was formerly one of the most powerful Spiritual Gods, the strength of this soul seems to be even stronger than a Spiritual God's.


	253. Chapter 253

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm**

Yu Yan instantly showed a pained expression on her face, as though she was engaged in an intense struggle.

Sensing that something wasn't right, Nie Li immediately held Yu Yan in his hands. Her body was still as small as it used to be and her exquisite skin was coloured with endless temptation. Her thin silk clothes felt as though they were nothing.

However, the current Nie Li didn't pay any attention to such matters. He pressed his thumb to her chest and sent a trace of his soul force into her soul realm.

"Ugh…" Yu Yan groaned as her body twisted in discomfort.

A strange sensation travelled through Nie Li's thumb. He could see that Yu Yan was currently experiencing intense pain, probably due to an intense battle that was happening in her soul realm. Nie Li exerted more pressure through his thumb, sending his intent directly into her soul realm.

Within her soul realm, the invading soul was engaged in an intense confrontation with Yu Yan.

"I never thought that I would fall so far, to have to resort to snatching a woman's body!" The soul named Kong Yan said miserably. If that vine in Nie Li's soul realm hadn't inflicted such heavy damage on him, he definitely wouldn't have shown any interest in Yu Yan's body.

However, since he'd suffered such heavy damage, he had no choice but to search for a new body. Otherwise, his soul might disperse. Compelled by the circumstances, he chose Yu Yan.

However, he never expected that Yu Yan's resistance was even more intense than he could've possibly imagined.

The two souls battled fiercely in Yu Yan's soul realm.

However, Yu Yan's soul gradually fell at a disadvantage. Ever since she reformed her Divine Spark, her current soul still remained shattered. Therefore, her weakest point was her soul. As the two souls fought, Yu Yan's soul suffered forceful attacks.

After Nie Li wound his soul force into Yu Yan's soul realm, he immediately began a barrage of intense attacks towards the invading soul. However, he could only provide limited assistance to Yu Yan, now that they were inside her body.

With Nie Li's aid, Yu Yan also began to unleash attacks towards that soul.

"Damned bastard, always getting in my way! If I manage to come back to life, I'll definitely tear your body into shreds and crush your bones!" The invading soul had developed a deep hatred towards Nie Li. If it hadn't been for Nie Li's interference, he would've already devoured Yu Yan's soul! "But trying to defeat me won't be that easy!"

The invading soul suddenly turned into a thin needle, dodged Nie Li's obstructions, and shot itself directly into Yu Yan's soul.

The soul issued a wild laugh, "Hahaha! It's impossible for you to get in my way now!"

Not good! Nie Li's expression drastically changed. Now that the enemy soul entered Yu Yan's soul, the battle could only be fought between the two of them. Nie Li couldn't provide help anymore.

The aura of the invading soul instantly strengthened as it began to devour Yu Yan's soul.

At the sight of this, Nie Li's heart beat frantically in anticipation. He could sense Yu Yan's soul aura getting weaker and weaker, almost to the point of being extinguished.

Nie Li's heart boiled with deep sadness. After all, Yu Yan had followed him for so long and could already be considered an irreplaceable friend within Nie Li's party. If her soul was seized, then she would be utterly destroyed.

Yu Yan's brows tightly furrowed from the deep pain that came from her soul. Some time ago, her human emotions gradually faded away and disappeared from her. Distant memories had also dulled in her mind. However, now that she stood before the doors of death, those countless memories suddenly poured into her head.

She could still see herself as a child, running through a grassy plain with her father and mother nearby. She seemed so happy as she played around.

She saw her young self, secretly in love with a boy even though she didn't even dare to raise her head to look at his face.

All kinds of human emotions resurrected themselves in her mind once more.

A savage laugh burst from Kong Yan as he continued to devour Yu Yan's soul. "Human emotions are indeed useless! You're about to die, what's the point of remembering them?"

Just when her soul was about to be extinguished, a golden flame suddenly ignited itself in her soul realm. This golden flame was small at first, but immediately swelled and became an inferno.

"Argh!" Kong Yan issued a wretched shriek. These golden flames weren't something he could resist as they burned his soul.

Yu Yan's soul aura suddenly transformed from a tiny weak trace to something much stronger.

Kong Yan was seized by fear as he trembled. "You…you're…" He turned and tried to run, but Yu Yan's golden flames had already covered him. He issued a miserable shriek before he quickly burned to nothingness.

When Nie Li sensed the blazing energy in Yu Yan's soul realm, he immediately withdrew his soul force from her body.

"Just what's going on?" Nie Li was also puzzled and had no idea what had just happened.

Yu Yan's soul aura finally recovered and she abruptly opened her eyes, while gasping for air. Her clothes had also been thoroughly drenched in sweat.

Although the current Yu Yan was tiny, her translucent clothes still couldn't fully cover her impressive figure. A deep ravine could be seen through her loose collar and her slender legs seemed even purer, as if they had been made of white jade.

Nie Li and Yu Yan's eyes met. When he realised that Yu Yan had awoken, he was stunned. With his currently cultivation, Nie Li couldn't tell who was occupying Yu Yan's body.

A split second later, an embarrassed expression appeared on Yu Yan's face. "Let go of me already!"

Nie Li was currently holding her with his thumb pressed to her chest. Her well developed chest were pressed under Nie Li's thumb, making them seem even more tempting.

At the sight of Yu Yan's expression and posture, Nie Li remained briefly stunned before he released his hands, still recovering from his dumbfoundedness.

The current Yu Yan wasn't the same as the previous one!

However, this person should still, without a doubt, be the real Yu Yan. If Kong Yan had been occupying her body, he wouldn't have shown such a reaction. Nie Li scratched his head as he still couldn't understand what was going on.

Yu Yan flew up and landed on Nie Li's shoulders. That red flush in her cheeks had yet to subside as she said, "That soul was burned away by my flames of life."

However, she didn't tell Nie Li that her heart had been slightly changed in the process.

"Oh." Nie Li had already sensed that the enemy soul had been burned away. However, Yu Yan's expression was still a little weird. He thought about it a little, but then tossed the question aside and was determined not to be bothered by it anymore.

Nie Li continued to cultivate while seated with his legs crossed.

Yu Yan calmly sat on Nie Li's shoulders, but her thoughts were unable to calm themselves for a long period time. Eventually, she raised her head and looked at the resolute outline of Nie Li's cheek. Her gaze flickered. She then turned her head towards a different direction with a light sigh. She saw it in the depths of her soul: the truth that she was not from this world. She wondered what the circumstances of her birth were. Where did she come from?

Yu Yan decided that once her strength returned to its pinnacle state, she would leave this world in search of her origins.

However, if she had any reserves about it, it would be due to this youth by her side. She wondered as to what heights this youth would grow to.

Nie Li calmly sat for three days straight as he gradually enter into the anatta mental state. His cultivation rose at an extremely fast pace, from 1-star to 2-star.

Seventh floor of the Black Infernal Tower

In this very narrow space, the Demon Lord calmly sat alone. He had already reached the anatta mental state. As he sat on the seventh floor of the Black Infernal Tower, a mysterious energy entered his body and something formed in his soul realm.

The thing that formed was a fate soul. Only those who have managed to form a fate soul have truly stepped into the Heavenly Fate Realm.

He had already come into contact with the door to the Heavenly Fate Realm. He abruptly opened his mouth and inhaled, swallowing an endless river of black flames. Like a frog, his abdomen swelled an inflated. The speed at which he devoured the seventh floor's black flames was even faster than Jindan's.

Upon entering the anatta mental state, time seemed to fly. Several days passed in the blink of an eye.

Tenth day.

After the test ended, the experts from various races within the Black Infernal Tower turned into streaks of light and disappeared.

The exquisite garden on the ninth floor of the Nine-Layered Deathlands

Nie Li and his party and a few add-ons suddenly materialised from thin air and landed in the garden.

"Where is this?" Nie Li swept his eyes around his surroundings and found Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Duan Jian, and the rest all present. As far as his eyes could see, the garden was gorgeously designed, with flowers blossoming in every corner. The entire scene was extremely aesthetic, and at the sight, they all wondered whether they were still in the Nine-Layered Deathlands or not.

"Brother Nie Li and sister Ning'er, we meet again!" Xiao Yu lightly smiled as he greeted them.

"Xiao Yu, why are you here?" Xiao Ning'er was stunned.

Nie Li's gaze swept pass Xiao Yu and fell onto the seven people who stood behind him. These seven experts all emitted terrifyingly powerful auras. At the sight of this, Nie Li's heart jumped. The cultivation of these experts were at least of the Heavenly Fate Realm!

He never thought that there would be so many powerful experts gathered in the Nether Realm!

Upon seeing Xiao Yu together with this group of people, Nie Li's heart trembled. From among these experts, one must be the Master of the Nether Realm!

Cang Ming, Mu Ye, Hua Huo, and the others who had been teleported along with them were staring in astonishment. The Demon Lord looked very calm. His gaze swept past these experts and an almost unnoticeable smile escaped from the corner of his mouth. He had been waiting for so long for this moment. Now, he could finally head towards the Draconic Ruins Realm!

The one black robed expert from among the seven glanced over Nie Li and the others. "It's nice to meet you all. I am the Master of the Nether Realm that you all have no doubt heard of…"


	254. Chapter 254

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple**

When they heard the words of the black robed expert, everyone was astonished. Was the person standing before them really the Nether Master that they had heard of in legends?

Yu Yan, who was hiding in Nie Li's sleeve, also felt the aura of the Nether Master and the others who stood behind him. She was also utterly astonished. It turned out that there were so many experts in the Nether Realm, a total of seven, who had reached the level of Spiritual God.

Xiao Ning'er couldn't help asking in a low voice, "Xiao Yu, your relationship with the Nether Master…?"

Xiao Yu turned towards Xiao Ning'er and explained with a smile, "The Nether Master is my foster father and treats me kindly."

So it turned out that Xiao Yu had such a huge, terrifying background. No wonder Xiao Yu once said that no one in the Nether Realm could touch him.

The Master of the Nether Realm looked everyone over and casually smiled. "All of you are talents that we have chosen from within the Nether Realm. Perhaps you are still unsure of your futures. But from now on, all of you will be introduced to a whole new domain."

"This world that we currently reside in is called the Tiny World. It is only a small portion of the Draconic Ruins Realm. Furthermore, the Legend rank that you all have praised is only the beginning of true cultivation. Above Legend rank, there is still Heavenly Fate, Heavenly Star, Heavenly Axis, Dao of the Dragon, and Martial Ancestor."

At these words, a deep shock revealed itself in the eyes of Cang Ming and the others. So the Tiny World was only a small area within a larger world. Furthermore, they have been told that there were many more realms above Legend rank.

The Nether Master continued, "There are many sects in the Draconic Ruins Realm: supreme forces that have lasted for aeons. Any one of these sects alone could easily exterminate the entire population of experts of the Tiny World. The only reason why the Tiny World has maintained its current peace is because the residents of the Tiny World can exit as they wish; however, those from the outside world are unable to enter. The portal between the Tiny World and the outside world only opens once every five years. Only people who were born in our Tiny World can come and go as they please."

In his previous life, Nie Li had also charged through that portal to reach the Draconic Ruins Realm and entered a whole new world.

At the words of the Nether Master, Cang Ming, Mu Ye, and Hua Huo were filled with strong anticipation and desire to venture to the Draconic Ruins Realm. Just what kind of world would it be?

The Nether Master's gaze swept over everyone. "The six experts here have the same motive as me. They are also experts born in the Tiny World. Each of you have already been chosen to become a disciple of these experts. If you are willing to establish a master and disciple relationship and bear the Soul Seal, then your master will bring you to the Draconic Ruins Realm. From there, you will join various sects, learn higher level cultivation techniques, and become supreme experts!" As cultivators, such temptation was simply irresistible.

Once the Soul Seal is formed, your relationship as master and disciple will be stable. In the Draconic Ruins Realm, cheating and betraying your master is the most unforgivable sin!

Du Ze whispered in Nie Li's ears, "Nie Li, are we going to the Draconic Ruins Realm?"

Nie Li nodded his head as he glanced at the Demon Lord, who stood far away, and said, "It's a must for us to go to the Draconic Ruins Realm. Otherwise, in five years, we'd no longer have enough strength to protect Glory City from the dangers it might experience." If they stayed in the Tiny World and allowed the Demon Lord to enter the Draconic Ruins Realm, then five years later, it would be an easy task for the Demon Lord to destroy Glory City.

A trace of sadness flashed through Du Ze's eyes. "Then, will we be able to bid farewell to our parents?"

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment and said, "The Nether Master should give us some time to do that!"

As if the Nether Master had overheard the party's discussion, he lightly smiled, "Before heading for the Draconic Ruins Realm, I will give all of you few months worth of time to spend with your families. Furthermore, if any of you have unfulfilled wishes before entering to the Draconic Ruins Realm, we will also do our best to help you fulfill them!"

Suddenly, Cang Ming stood out from the sidelines, bowed, and asked, "Esteemed lord, I would like to ask as to who will be our master? Are we going to choose our own master?"

The Nether Master shook his head and said, "You master has already been decided. If any of you are unwilling, you are permitted to leave!"

Hearing the Master of the Nether Realm's words, Cang Ming immediately shut up. They didn't have the right to make any choices. In fact, it was already a great favor to them for experts of that level to accept them as disciples. They couldn't help being a little anxious as they wondered what kind of master they would have.

Ye Ziyun, Du Ze, Xiao Ning'er, and the rest were a little nervous. With so many of them here, they probably won't have the same master. Did that mean that they would all go separate ways?

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er almost simultaneously turned to Nie Li. After all, this was the distant Draconic Ruins Realm that they were talking about. They wondered as to what kinds of experiences they would have once they're there.

The Nether Master's gaze swept over everyone. "After you have become a disciple, your master will explain to you in detail the situation regarding the Draconic Ruins Realm. However, all I have to say now is that no matter which sect you enter, all of you originate from the Tiny World. A person should never forget their origin nor betray their master! Otherwise, we will do all in our power to kill you personally!"

Sensing the terrifying chill within his eyes, everyone immediately nodded their heads.

The beautiful lady who stood behind the Nether Master revealed a gentle smile, then pointed at Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Xiao Xue. "You, you, and you come here! From now onwards, you are my disciples."

Compared to the other experts, this beautiful lady appeared far more kind and gentle. Nie Li could rest more easily if Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Xiao Xue followed this lady.

Quickly, every expert found their own three disciples. Du Ze, Hua Huo, and Cang Ming were placed together with a blue haired expert. Duan Jian, the Demon Lord, and Mu Ye were also grouped together.

Nie Li, Lu Piao, and a twenty year old Demigod rank expert were placed together, as disciples of the Nether Master.

Although the Soul Seal placed certain restrictions on the disciple, the same also applied the master. In the Draconic Ruins Realm, those who have established Soul Seals all had an extremely stable master-disciple relationship. The master would definitely not place any harm on the disciple; therefore, Nie Li could calmly form a Soul Seal with the Nether Master.

"The next three months will be time for you to bid farewell to your families. Once the portal to the Draconic Ruins Realm opens, all of you will head for the sects." The Nether Master said to everyone as he glanced at Nie Li's sleeve.

Nie Li had also understood that the Nether Master knew that Yu Yan was currently concealed in his sleeve. However, the Nether Master had only given a glance without saying anything.

The Nether Master eyed Nie Li and the other two as he said, "From today forwards, all three of you will address me as Master!"

Nie Li took a step forward and cupped his hands, "Lord Master, before heading for the Draconic Ruins Realm, I have a request. I wonder if Lord Master will agree to it?"

"What request?" the Master of the Nether Realm asked.

"I come from outside of the Nether Realm, a place called Glory City. While I'm not around, I hope that Master could do his best to protect the safety of Glory City!" Nie Li said with respect. He had decided to be honest with the Nether Master now that their master-disciple relationship has been established. Therefore, the Nether Master would surely agree to aid in this matter. After all, protecting Glory City wasn't a tough problem for the Nether Master.

"Oh? Glory City?" When the Nether Master heard Nie Li's words, he wasn't shocked in the least. He smiled meaningfully, "A city of the human race in the main world, practically the only one. Furthermore Glory City has managed to preserve itself until today and hasn't been destroyed by the demon beast hordes. Did you really think that the few experts of Glory City were capable of that all by themselves? Rest assured. I have long been entrusted by a friend; as long as I live, no one can touch Glory City!"

Someone had entrusted the protection of Glory City to the Nether Master? Nie Li was stunned for a brief moment. But now that the thought about it again, he realised that it must be true. Glory City had experienced so many disasters, yet still managed to survive; this was indeed an unusual matter. So there has always been someone protecting the city from behind the scenes.

However, Nie Li was puzzled as to the identity of the one who had entrusted the protection of Glory City to the Nether Master.

If that's the case, then why was Glory City destroyed in his previous life? Could it be that in his previous life, the Nether Master had…

Nie Li's heart was embroiled in endless confusion. But since the Nether Master wanted to keep it a secret and didn't seem willing to talk about it, Nie Li ceased his questions. It seems that the solution this puzzle had to be saved for the future.

By the time the disciple ceremony ended, each person formed a Soul Seal with their respective master.

Xiao Yu lightly smiled towards Nie Li. "If we end up in the Divine Feathers Sect of the Draconic Ruins Realm, brother Nie Li has to look after me!"

Nie Li shrugged. "It should be the other way round."

Previously, he didn't know Xiao Yu's true identity and therefore, had his guard up against him. But now that he was aware of the relationship between Xiao Yu and the Nether Master, the guard he originally had was now gone. However, Nie Li still disapproved of Xiao Yu's sissy attitude.

"Then we'll meet again in three months!" Xiao Yu laughed.

In three months, everyone will head towards the Draconic Ruins Realm! These three months would be their final period in the Tiny World. When they returned next time, it would be five years later!

After the ceremony ended, the talents chosen by the seven experts bidded farewell and decided to return to their own families.

"Nie Li, are we going back now?" Du Ze asked Nie Li. After this, they would stay in Draconic Ruins Realm for at least five years!

Everyone was also in anticipation of Nie Li's reply.

Nie Li went silent as he pondered for a brief moment. Then he said, "Of course we will return to Glory City. But before we go back, there's still a place we have to visit!"

"What place?" everyone looked at Nie Li in a puzzled way.

"The Desert Palace!" Nie Li said as he stared into the distance. Before heading for the Draconic Ruins Realm, he had to make a trip to that place!

The Desert Palace? Everyone was slightly stunned at the name of it. They wondered. what kind of place was this Desert Palace that Nie Li spoke of. Why did Nie Li want to go there?


	255. Chapter 255

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 255 – Previous and Present Lives**

Eastward of the St. Ancestral Mountains lies a vast, boundless desert with endless dunes of yellow sand.

When the gales blew, the ever-present sands would slowly envelope the entire region in a yellow veil.

The environment here is extremely harsh and demon beasts would appear from time to time, making the region extremely dangerous.

The main world itself was vast and boundless. In his previous life, when Glory City was destroyed, the surviving residents of Glory City escaped to the Heavenly Fate Plateau before they headed east. Pursued by Snow Wind demon beasts, they trekked through the entire St. Ancestral Mountain range and into the Endless Desert.

Along the journey, countless fell.

Nie Li still clearly remembered the events that occurred after they escaped into the Endless Desert. In order to save him, Ye Ziyun died from a demon beast's attack. Nie Li originally intended to follow her in death, but her dying words begged him to guard her remaining clansmen. However, as they travelled deeper into the Endless Desert, one man fell after another. By the time Nie Li reached the Desert Palace, he was all alone.

As he recalled the past, everything looked as if it had been arranged by fate.

As he stood in the desert, Nie Li's eyes turned watery as countless scenes flashed through his head. He thought of how he had gotten to know Ye Ziyun the first time and how they had experienced life and death together. It was Ye Ziyun who changed him back then, from a timid and cowardly youth into a firm and strong young man.

Xiao Ning'er, who stood next to him, noticed Nie Li's expression and curiously asked, "Nie Li, why're you crying?"

Nie Li wiped the tears on his face as turned to look at Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun, who both stood quietly and looked out into the Endless Desert. He sighed with sorrow, "Ning'er, during a person's life, there will always be a special event and a special person. Although he or she may only appear in your life for a brief moment, they will become an eternal memory, for as long as you live. You will continue to live for the sake of that memory. This memory is irreplaceable. Someone who has travelled the lands and sailed the seas wouldn't stop for little things."

Nie Li muttered as his thoughts drifted off into the distance.

As she observed Nie Li's absent-minded expression, a trace of pain quivered Xiao Ning'er's heart, even though she didn't understand why. However, she vaguely knew what Nie Li was talking about. 'But Nie Li, did you know? You've already become an eternal memory of my life. If we are separated upon entering the Draconic Ruins Realm, then this is the memory that I will live the rest of my life for. My memories of you are irreplaceable.'

Tears flickered in Xiao Ning'er's eyes. Although her heart ached, she still kept a smile on her face. "Nie Li, why did you bring this up all of a sudden? Didn't you say that the Desert Palace isn't far from here? Let's hurry up!"

Finishing her words, Xiao Ning'er turned and walked away. Under the sky, in a land full of sand, the lovely image of Xiao Ning'er's back carried a sense of loneliness.

As he watched Xiao Ning'er's back, Nie Li couldn't help sighing internally as he continued moving forward.

He walked up to Ye Ziyun's side and realised that she was dumbfoundedly staring into the Endless Desert with her brows furrowed tightly. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking about.

Nie Li looked at her in puzzlement and asked, "Ziyun, what's going on?"

Xiao Ning'er, who was nearby, also threw a curious glance towards Ye Ziyun.

With her brows furrowed tightly, Ye Ziyun's expression became unreadable. It looked as though she was trying her best to recall something, but was having a difficult time of it.

Ye Ziyun shook her head and said, "I feel very strange. Why is it that when I stepped into this desert, a vague pain appeared in my heart? There are also strange memories of happiness and pain flashing through my head. I have no idea what's happening to me."

At Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li's mind was thrown into disarray and he felt as though he'd been struck by lightning. This was just too bizarre! Ye Ziyun had obviously lived in Glory City ever since her birth and had never stepped into the Endless Desert before. So why would she have such feelings when she stepped into the Endless Desert?

Nie Li grabbed Ye Ziyun by the shoulders and asked anxiously, "What can you remember?"

Ye Ziyun blankly shook her head and said, "I have no idea whose memories these are and why they've appeared in my head. I can't understand it at all. In some flashes of these memories, it seems like we're being chased by demon beasts."

Astonishment showed itself in Nie Li's eyes. Why would Ye Ziyun have memories of her previous life? Just what is going on? Could it be that Ye Ziyun had also been reborn? No, without the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, how could that be possible?

He sensed that this mystery held an extremely large secret. He looked at Ye Ziyun's absolutely gorgeous face and asked anxiously, "Can you remember anything else?"

Ye Ziyun furrowed her brows even tighter as she tried her best to recall. She submerged herself in those memories. As she tried to scrutinize them further, a peculiar feeling arose in her body. She watched herself stand under the moonlight as her clothes slowly fell away from her jade sculpture-like body before she walked towards her lover.

That person was…Nie Li?

Nie Li's hands lightly caressed her body, causing a numbing sensation to flow through her. Then, he picked her up and carried her. Under the moonlight, Nie Li's face was painted with an unwavering determination that caused her heart to beat rapidly. She was deeply in love with him. With this mutual love, they each desired to knead the other into their own bodies.

A bizarre feeling passed through her body and she couldn't resist a soft moan. But suddenly, Ye Ziyun recalled that it was all just an imaginary scene and her face instantly flushed a bright cherry red.

Nie Li anxiously watched Ye Ziyun, but when he saw her red cheeks, beautiful face, and red lips, the only thing he could think of was that he felt like biting them. Ye Ziyun was still submerged in her thoughts. Out of concern that something might happen to Ye Ziyun, Nie Li moved closer to Ye Ziyun to see if he could find out what was going on with her through her clear, charming eyes.

Ye Ziyun was deeply sunk in those memories, and the charming scenes caused her heart to jump wildly. Upon opening her eyes, she suddenly saw Nie Li's face before her, startling her so much that she slapped him.

*Pa!*

"You indecent rogue! I'm never talking to you ever again!" Ye Ziyun hastily struggled free from Nie Li's arms, turned around, and stalked away. Her head hung so low that it almost touched her chest.

Slapped by Ye Ziyun, Nie Li was stunned. He didn't do anything at all! If there was anything that could have been described as "indecent", it would've been that night when Ye Ziyun had stripped off her clothes as she stood in his tent!

Hearing the crisp voice, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the others all turned and looked at Nie Li in puzzlement.

"Nie Li, what did you do to goddess Ziyun?" Lu Piao looked at Nie Li with an odd expression as he continued, "Although goddess Ziyun is already your fiancée, you shouldn't be in such a hurry!"

"I…" Nie Li was despondent. He obviously hadn't done anything and still didn't know exactly what was wrong with Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun lowered her head. Her mind was already cleared, but her face was still red, her chest heaved up, and down and her heart jumped wildly. She knew that she had just slapped Nie Li for no reason, but she still wasn't willing to apologise to him. Why did those scenes appear in her mind? Why did she have such a peculiar feeling when those scenes appeared? There was no way that she would engage in such acts with Nie Li!

But, could those be the true desires of her heart? As she re-imagined the scene where she took her clothes off in front of Nie Li, Ye Ziyun became even more embarrassed and no longer had the courage to look anyone in the eye.

As he looked towards Ye Ziyun's back, an idea flashed through Nie Li's heart. Could Ye Ziyun have recalled those events from their previous life? Although he was still curious as to why such memories would've appeared, he was still secretly happy. If Ye Ziyun could regain the memories of her previous life, then she would definitely understand his undying feelings for her.

Xiao Ning'er gave Nie Li a confused look before turning towards Ye Ziyun. She still hadn't understood what'd just happened. Why did Nie Li suddenly become so emotionally stirred? Why did Ye Ziyun's face suddenly flush red and slapped him? Furthermore, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun had been talking about deep things like memories!

Xiao Ning'er looked at him and curiously asked, "Nie Li, what's wrong with Ye Ziyun?"

Nie Li gave a deep look at Ye Ziyun's back, then his gaze drifted into the distance. Finally, he turned back to Xiao Ning'er and smiled, "Ning'er, do you believe in previous and present lives?"

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er was slightly stunned, but she nodded her head seriously as she said, "Yes, I do!"

Xiao Ning'er's reply throughly surprised Nie Li.

Xiao Ning'er continued, "For a while now, I've already had a kind of doubt. Occasionally when sitting by a tree or a window, I'd have this peculiar feeling that I've already experienced this before, that it'd already happened numerous times. It felt like everything was cycling endlessly in a loop."

"Before I met you, I was entangled in an endless nightmare, dreaming about my family forcing me into an arranged marriage. I dreamed that I was about to marry Shen Fei of the Sacred Family. After that, I ran away and entered a dark forest. From there on, I was constantly submerged in darkness and suffering!"

"I kept dreaming that I was a soul, drifting about in the endless dark forest, suffering endless torment and pain…"

"Until one day, a youth pulled me out from that endless nightmare. From that moment onwards, my world of darkness lit up. I made a firm decision that I would use my entire life to protect his grace!"

At Xiao Ning'er's words, Nie Li was submerged in deep shock. In the previous life, Xiao Ning'er had entered the Black Devil Forest and never came back!

"Do you still dream of those things now?" Nie Li asked Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er shook her head and said, "After that dream, everything went fuzzy and I have no idea what happened later. It seems like there was something else, but the memory isn't very clear…"


	256. Chapter 256

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 256 – Desert Palace**

After Ye Ziyun arrived to the Endless Desert, she discovered fragments of memories from her previous life.

Furthermore, Xiao Ning'er had said that in her dreams, there were scenes of her entering the Black Devil Forest!

These events were definitely not coincidental!

Just what is going on?

Nie Li could vaguely sense that the matter regarding his rebirth was definitely much more complex than he'd originally thought! The more he thought about it, the more it frightened him. Just who was capable creating such a situation?

He could sense that in order to unveil the entire mystery, the first step would be to find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and head for the Draconic Ruins Realm. He would never find the answers if he stayed in the Tiny World.

As he watched Xiao Ning'er's pained expression, Nie Li suddenly understood that meeting her was definitely not a coincidence. Xiao Ning'er's fate is the same as Ye Ziyun's: destiny had tied the two girls to him. No matter what, he decided to bring Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er along in his search for answers.

The group continued their search for days throughout the vast barren wasteland.

According to his memory, the Desert Palace should be somewhere nearby.

Lu Piao, who was standing next to him, said dispiritedly, "Nie Li, are you sure that this Desert Palace is nearby? Duan Jian's been flying in the sky for so long, searching for days, yet we still haven't found that Desert Palace!"

"The Desert Palace is definitely nearby! Let's continue our search for it!" Nie Li solemnly said after a brief moment.

When Lu Piao saw Nie Li's confidence, he said, "Fine then, we'll continue the search!"

The group searched the surroundings without rest.

Nie Li's brows were furrowed tightly. According to his memories, the Desert Palace should be nearby. But why couldn't they find even a shadow of it after searching for so many days? It made no sense that they couldn't find such an enormous and majestic structure after searching for so long.

Nie Li slowly walked through the yellow sands as he recalled his memories. Gradually, he entered into a profound state.

As he walked, memories from his previous life flashed through his head.

In that life, he walked alone through the barren lands as the people at his side fell one after another. He entered an unconscious state as though he was swimming in a dream. Under the distant blazing sun, a vast palace appeared on the horizon.

He was so shocked by the appearance of the palace that he thought he had actually reached heaven, the legendary palace of the gods.

Step by step, he moved closer to the Desert Palace. His entire body was enveloped in a golden luster, until he reached the entrance of the Desert Palace. He then pushed those giant golden doors open and a dazzling glow nearly blinded him, making him unable to open his eyes. With great difficulty, he forced his eyes open and saw vast sculptures sitting in the palace. Each sculpture was different from the others; there was a golden armoured giant, a poverty looking girl, and all other sorts of fantastical creatures. Under the feet of these giant sculptures was a path that led ahead.

Nie Li followed the path and reached a strange altar, placed with all kinds of scrolls written with powerfully dense words. At the very center of this altar was the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

A strange energy spread throughout the mysterious book as Nie Li reached his hand out towards it. From that point on, his life had been irreversibly changed.

Nie Li stayed in his profound within the profound state as a multitude of scenes continued to flash through his mind. He continued to walk ahead with a blank look on his face.

Sensing that Nie Li was acting strange, Du Ze and the others followed him, though they were confused as to what was going on.

Lu Piao reached out and intended to give Nie Li a shake to wake him, but was stopped by Du Ze. Nie Li's state seemed as though he were training.

Nie Li walked for another thousand meters, then suddenly seemed woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at the empty space before him and froze to the spot as if in shock!

Everyone turned in the direction Nie Li was looking. Only an endless desert stretched before them; there was no hint of a Desert Palace. There were however, many ancient and badly damaged sculptures scattered around in the sands.

These sculptures looked as if they were thousands of years old. Their original features were already indistinguishable.

Only a sense of bleakness could be seen in their eyes.

The wind whistled as it scraped up clouds of sand, as if it wanted to tell them something.

"How could this be?"Nie Li stared dumbfoundedly at the scene before him. When he visited the Desert Palace in his previous life, it had been a vast and majestic structure, as though it had been built by the gods, indestructible and timeless. But now, when he returned in this life, the same place had already become ruins.

Lu Piao looked at Nie Li in confusion. "Nie Li, what's wrong? Is this the Desert Palace that you've been talking about? Didn't you say that it was supposed to be a majestic palace? Why did it turn into ruins?"

Du Ze and the others were also very puzzled. Before they'd arrived, Nie Li had described several times that the Desert Palace was a very majestic place, like a palace of the ancient gods.

However, now that they'd reached it, it wasn't at all as Nie Li had described.

It's very likely that Nie Li had learned of the Desert Palace's existence from some treasure map or ancient record. However, now that they'd reached it and observed it in its current state, the Desert Palace had already been destroyed. It was very likely the work of demon beasts, right?

However, he doesn't know the answer to that right now. Nie Li is currently experiencing headache as he couldn't wrap his head around. He walked forward in accordance to his memories, and a short while later he more or less reached the spot where the altar was supposed to be. But aside from some broken fragments, nothing else was there! The other scriptures couldn't even be found, not to mention the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

Where could the Temporal Demon Spirit Book have gone to?

Could it have vanished?

Nie Li felt an intense pain in his head, as though he was being torn apart. The scenes before his eyes constantly twisted. The images of Lu Piao, Du Ze and the rest twisted with it. Everything became surreal.

"Arghh!" Nie Li issued a miserable howl and felt as though his brain was about to be torn apart.

"Nie Li, what's going on?"

"Nie Li!" Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and the rest all anxiously called out his name.

However, Nie Li's hearing gradually faded away as his consciousness slowly blurred and he fell to the ground.

The Desert Palace was no longer here.

Temporal Demon Spirit Book was also gone.

Just what was going on? Through the intense pain, Nie Li's consciousness entered into a silent darkness.

One month later, Glory City.

Everything flourished and bustled as it had been before. The various families from the Abyss Prison Realm and Heavenly Fate Plateau have already made themselves home, making Glory City even livelier. The walls of Glory City have also been raised by several meters and a surging energy clouded above the city.

The defenses of Glory City had tightened, with a total of five Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Arrays laid around the city, in addition to tons of other defensive methods. Even if it was invaded by a massive demon beast horde, Glory City could withstand it in its entirety.

At the martial field of the Holy Orchid Institute, a large number of youths are currently training.

Every move the youths made was filled with vigor. The tree that stood by the side of the field whistled in the wind.

These youths were all practising powerful cultivation techniques. There are already quite a few of them who have reached Silver rank Demon Spiritualist.

They are the future of Glory City. One day, when they become adults, they will become the power that protects Glory City. Not far from the field was a group of three to four-year-old children laughing and playing about.

Close to the martial field, atop a tree, sat a huge bird created entirely of metal. Anyone who saw it wouldn't be able to resist a satisfied smile, as the bird's expression looked almost human.

After staying for a brief moment, the bird took off as a streak of light across the sky.

City Lord's Mansion

Ye Ziyun was currently bathing in her yard of the mansion with a look of deep gloom and sadness written on her face. One month has already passed, but Nie Li still hadn't regained consciousness. During this period of time, she and Xiao Ning'er took turns watching over him. Right now was Xiao Ning'er's shift so Ye Ziyun returned home to bathe.

She quietly sat as the water reflected her beautiful face. The outline of her perfect figure could also be seen in the water.

Two tears fell from her face. She wanted to let that person know how much she yearned for him; however, it was already too late for some words to be said.

Her heart was filled with pain as she prayed to the heavens. As long as Nie Li could regain his conscious, she would be willing to give anything, even her life!

Suddenly, a knocking sound came from outside as Xiao Xue's voice sounded, "Ye Ziyun, Nie Li seems to have regained a little of his consciousness! Ning'er is calling you to go quickly!"

"Nie Li regained consciousness?" Ye Ziyun was stunned for a brief moment, then she immediately stood up from the water. There was no time to spare on caring for little things. Droplets of water dripped from her jade white skin as she quickly tidy up and left her room after putting on her clothes.

After exiting her room, she immediately stepped into another yard of the City Lord's Mansion.

In another yard in the City Lord's Mansion, Nie Li was lying on a bed with his eyes closed. Occasionally, a trace of a pained expression would flash across his face.

Since Ye Ziyun left, Xiao Ning'er had been standing guard at Nie Li's side. Throughout the entire month, she hadn't taken a single break nor gotten a good rest. Her face was haggard and her eyes were red, betraying the fact that she had been crying. Her jade white hands were tightly clasped onto Nie Li's as she tried to send her own soul force into his body. When she sensed a slight movement in Nie Li's hand, she immediately sent Xiao Xue to fetch Ye Ziyun.

Earlier, it was as though the energy in Nie Li's body had been sucked dry. No matter what they tried, nothing worked. But now, she could sense the strength returning slowly to him. She immediately wiped the tears off her face as she sent more soul force into his body.


	257. Chapter 257

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 257 – Enemy Attack?**

Because she had exhausted her soul force, Xiao Ning'er's entire body felt weak without an ounce of strength left. Her beautiful face was drenched in sweat and she looked a little pale.

At the same time, Nie Li felt as though he was experiencing a long dream. Within the dream, he watched his family, lover, and friends die one by one as he helplessly stood by. Then, once he had obtained a method to revive them, the Sage Emperor proceeded to extinguish all his hopes. In the end, he was left all alone to die a bitter death.

Because of the mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book, he was resurrected and was given a second chance.

However, the cause of all these events, the Temporal Demon Spirit book, was now missing.

As he thought about it, Nie Li felt his head ache even more. He couldn't understand what was going on.

He dreamed that just as he was about to grab the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, it turned into a streak of light and disappeared into the vast sky.

The Temporal Demon Spirit Book was the fundamental cause of everything that currently existed. Could it be that when he came back to life, he was resurrected into a different timeline, one that didn't contain the existence of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

The intense pain in his head slowly caused him to regain consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he saw Xiao Ning'er sobbing by his bedside. She wore a pink dress and had tear stains on her face, showing quite a pitiful sight. Down from her pearly white neck was her delicate and jade-like collarbone.

"Cough, cough." Nie Li coughed in embarrassment as he immediately shifted his gaze elsewhere.

Xiao Ning'er, who has been crying with her head down, suddenly sat up stunned. She immediately raised her head as joy flashed through her eyes. She looked at Nie Li dumbfoundedly for a moment and then pounced on him.

"Nie Li, you're awake?" Xiao Ning'er tightly hugged Nie Li. All of this felt like a dream, which scared her. Nie Li had been unconscious for a long time and Xiao Ning'er was worried that he would never regain consciousness.

A fragrance and softness entered Nie Li's embrace. He was stunned for a brief moment as a trace of gentleness flashed through his eyes. Although he didn't know how long he has been out for, he had an idea that it was for a fairly long time, since Xiao Ning'er looked like she'd almost worried herself to death. He tenderly patted her on the back as the light scent of a lady drifted to him. While he was out, Xiao Ning'er must have almost worried herself to death!

Feeling Nie Li's body warmth, Xiao Ning'er was now assured that she wasn't dreaming. The hug left a blush on her face, but she still wasn't willing to let go of him. She sensed that tenderness and felt that at this moment, Nie Li belonged to her.

Suddenly, two figures rushed into the room.

At the sight of the two embracing, Xiao Xue immediately turned her head and said, "I saw nothing, the two of you should continue."

Raising his head to looked at Ye Ziyun, Nie Li immediately become a little embarrassed. Just as he was about to explain the situation to her, he noticed the tear streaks on her face. The expression in her eyes wasn't jealousy but a kind of joy, like two people meeting again after so long. She walked towards Nie Li and sat in the chair at the head of the bed.

As long as Nie Li was alive, nothing else mattered. During the time that Nie Li was out, Ye Ziyun already thought through it all. If he could regain consciousness, she would never fight with Xiao Ning'er again. In the face of death, what does the rest matter?

When he saw Ye Ziyun sit by the bed with a tearful look, Nie Li felt as though his heart was about to melt from her gentle gaze. It could be said that the heavens have granted him grace by letting him meet her again in this life.

He reached out and took Ye Ziyun into his arms as his eyes filled with tears as well.

Having experienced all the turmoils of his previous life, the one thing that Nie Li feared the most was that everything he was experiencing now was only a dream. However, now that he beheld the two girls before him, he could assure himself that he was indeed alive in this world.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er actually weren't fighting. Xiao Xue stared dumbfoundedly as the gears in her brain stopped turning from shock. However, now that she thought about it, it actually made sense. Indeed, as long as they were alive, nothing was more important. In this turbulent world, no one knew if they would still be living in the next moment. Therefore, the most important thing would be to enjoy the present with the person that's most important.

At this time, Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Du Ze, and the rest arrived as well. Upon entering the room, their eyes widened when they saw Nie Li being embraced with one beauty on each arm.

Lu Piao scratched his head. "Damn! This bastard Nie Li is really outrageous!"

Those two girls were the goddesses of the Holy Orchid Institute that countless guys have had crushes on! Now both of them were taken by Nie Li. However, now that Lu Piao knew that Nie Li had regained consciousness, he was happy in his heart.

Du Ze smiled. As long as Nie Li regained consciousness, the rest of them could all rest easy.

"How long have I been out?" Nie Li asked Du Ze and the others.

"You've been out for more than a month." Du Ze seriously replied.

"More than a month?" Nie Li was astonished. He knew that he had been out for a long time, but he only thought that it had been two or three days, which by itself would be shocking enough. He never imagined that he would've been out for more than a month.

"Nie Li, how's your body?" Lu Piao asked, feeling a little uneasy. Although he was usually a nitwit, he was still very concerned towards Nie Li.

Nie Li circulated his Law Energy for a brief moment, then shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, my body's fine."

His body was still the same as it was before. Aside from a vague headache, there weren't any major problems. However, he couldn't figure out why he had been unconsciousness for so long. But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't come up with an answer. Now that the Temporal Demon Spirit Book was gone, what should his next step be? It seems like he would have to wait and see after he reaches the Draconic Ruins Realm!

Nie Li touched his chest. The two remnant pages of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book were still with him. It looks like he will have to wait to unveil the mystery of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

Quickly, the news that Nie Li had awoken spread throughout the City Lord's Mansion.

When they heard that Nie Li had regained conscious, both Ye Zong and Ye Mo felt relieved. They immediately put down the matters in their hands and rushed to Nie Li's recuperation room.

With Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er's help, Nie Li got out of bed and started to move about as the strength slowly returned to his body.

Nie Li and the rest walked to the courtyard, where the birds were singing and the fragrances of flowers gave a dense feeling of spring.

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment, then said, "In a short while, we'll have to head for the Draconic Ruins Realm. I have to return to my family and bid farewell."

Ye Ziyun thought awhile and said, "Your body hasn't recovered yet, so it's best if you rest first. Why don't I send someone to bring uncle to the City Lord's Mansion?"

To prevent Nie Li's family members from worrying, they had told them that Nie Li was concentrating on his cultivation. Therefore, Nie Li's family was still unaware that he had been in a coma.

Nie Li pondered for a moment and nodded his head. "Alright then."

While they were chatting, Ye Zong rushed in. He had been very worried when he heard that Nie Li was in a coma. Although he would often argue with Nie Li, in his heart, Ye Zong had already accepted the boy as his son-in-law.

Seeing Nie Li still alive and active, a trace of a smile appeared on Ye Zong's face.

Ye Zong had a serious expression and said, "Nie Li, you brat! You've finally woke up. If you turned my daughter into a widow at such a young age, I'd make sure to teach you a sorry lesson."

At her father's words, Ye Ziyun blushed red and stomped her feet. Nie Li had just regained his conscious not long ago and her father was already speaking of such irrelevant things!

Nie Li smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me, father-in-law. I'm already fine." Nie Li had been unconscious for so long, but now that he saw Ye Zong again, he couldn't help feeling a sense of closeness to him. Therefore, Nie Li didn't try to argue with him.

'Why did this kid suddenly become so humble?' Wondered Ye Zong. Could it be that after waking from his coma, he became enlightened? He looked at Ye Ziyun, Du Ze and the rest; these kids were now the hope of Glory City. The only thing that made him feel sad was that Nie Li and the rest were about to head for the Draconic Ruins Realm. Although he didn't know what kind of place the Draconic Ruins Realm was, he knew that it should be a very distant place.

However, if an eaglet does not spread its wings, it will never grow to be a majestic eagle. Old guys like Ye Zong himself should just sit back and let the young'uns take flight.

The atmosphere in that wing of the mansion was very lively as everyone felt joyous and harmonious.

Both Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were enjoying this meeting. Although Ye Zong still appeared very imposing, when he looked at Nie Li and Ye Ziyun, there was tenderness in his gaze. When he saw how happy his daughter was, he also couldn't help feeling happy.

Right now, Glory City was far safer than ever before. Even if Nie Li and his group left, with so many Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Arrays and so many Legend rank experts present, they had more than enough force to guarantee the safety of Glory City.

The sun slowly sank as the curtain of night veiled over.

"Why didn't grandfather come?" Ye Ziyun asked, puzzled.

"Yes, he should have received the news!" Ye Zong was also a little puzzled. Although Ye Mo was currently cultivating, once he learned that Nie Li had regained consciousness, he should've rushed over.

As they conversed, suddenly the sound of an intense fight sounded throughout the City Lord's Mansion.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

A few buildings were wrecked.

"What happened?" Ye Zong furrowed his brows as he abruptly stood up.

Nie Li's gaze also carried bewilderment. Just who would dare commit such atrocities in the City Lord's Mansion? Right now, aside from a few Legend rank experts, the City Lord's Mansion was still protect by by the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Arrays. Unless several Demigod rank experts had come, it would be impossible for the intruders to leave alive!

"Let's go see!" Ye Zong leaped towards the direction where the sounds had come from.

Nie Li immediately materialised a set of black and white wings and soared over.

Duan Jian, Du Ze, Ye Ziyun, and the rest followed behind them.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

An intense fight had broken out in the center of City Lord's Mansion. Countless buildings were wrecked and dust filled the sky. It looked as if a terrifying storm had swept through. Countless experts of Glory City stood in trees, on walls, and on roofs, all watching the intense fight in the center of the courtyard. A fight of this caliber was simply too frightening! It wasn't anything that the likes of them could withstand; therefore, none dared to approach!

Just who dared to behave so rudely in the City Lord's Mansion?


	258. Chapter 258

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 258 – Hostage**

Very little could be seen through the sky filled with dust, as the particles slowly landed, except for the two figures who stood high in the sky. One was a bony individual with a shock of white hair and a beard. The citizens of Glory City beheld him as their war god, Ye Mo. The other person wore white clothes while shrouded in a terrifying storm. He is the one who Nie Li had engaged with before: the Demon Lord!

The Demon Lord stood proudly in the sky as a majestic storm composed of the Law of Hell rotated around him. The energy occasionally formed itself into images of all kinds of demons.

"Ye Mo, it's been a long time since we've met. I never thought that you'd still be able to find me despite the fact that I've gone to such lengths to conceal myself." The Demon Lord coldly smiled. Even though he was facing entire city alone, he was still calm and composed.

"After so long, I never thought the Demon Lord would once again dare to show his esteemed presence in my Glory City. I wonder what guidances the Demon Lord has brought back?" Ye Mo's hair fluttered in the wind as the Law of Snow Wind revolved around him and occasionally condense into icicles.

"It seems that Glory City doesn't welcome me very much. But either way, I was still born in Glory City!" The Demon Lord casually smiled as his majestic aura pressured Ye Mo.

"You betrayed Glory City and was exiled long ago." Ye Mo furrowed his brows for a brief moment. He could sense that the Demon Lord's Law Energy was far stronger than before, to the point where Ye Mo could no longer suppress him.

A suffocating pressure made Ye Mo feel as though all the bones in his body were being crushed.

The Demon Lord laughed contentedly as his gaze turned cold, "You're just a bunch of opinionated bigots! Is it really I who betrayed Glory City or did Glory City betray me? Either way, you lot ought to rejoice; I no longer care to pursue old stories."

"Since you no longer have interests in them anymore, then why have you come to Glory City?" Ye Mo coldly stared at the Demon Lord.

"There's something that I want in Glory City. As long as you bring it to me, all matters between us will be written off. Otherwise, I will cause havoc here!" The Demon Lord had trace of insanity in his expression.

Ye Mo frowned as an inkling thought flashed through his heart. "What do you want?"

The Demon Lord coldly snorted, "You're asking when you have already know the answer! As long as you hand over the Demon Spirit Stone that contains that demon beast, I will let bygones be bygones. Otherwise, I might just start a massacre!"

Nie Li frowned his brows for a brief moment. The Demon Spirit Stone that contained that demon spirit? Just what was he talking about?

So the Demon Lord came for a demon spirit. However, Nie Li has absolutely no idea as to which demon beast could tempt the Demon Lord so much, despite the fact that he already has the Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend Demon?

The aura coming from the Demon Lord became more and more powerful and Ye Mo was gradually caving under the pressure. Nie Li soared into the sky, and stood by Ye Mo. He coldly glared at the Demon Lord and attacked with his three Law Energies.

The Demon Lord glared at Nie Li as his slender eyes slightly narrowed.

"You again!" He snorted, "If it wasn't for you, Glory City would've already been mine. If you still insist on getting in my way, don't blame me for killing you!"

"Demon Lord, it's not like we haven't fought before. If you're capable of killing me, then come!" A stern pressure erupted from Nie Li.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Yu Yan, Duan Jian, Du Ze, Lu Piao, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Ye Zong, and the rest flew into the air and surrounded the Demon Lord.

Dozens of different types of Law Energy were released at the Demon Lord.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Intense explosions of Law Energy broke out in the sky.

Although the Demon Lord's Law of Hell is very powerful, it still couldn't withstand all of their attacks. The Demon Lord furiously snarled and roared as he rapidly merged with his Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend.

The Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend was scarlet red in colour and issued another furious roar as it waved its arms and bombarded attacks towards them.

Nie Li coldly growled as he mobilised his soul force and merged with his Fanged Panda. He widened his mouth and spat a Yin-Yang Blast towards the Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend.

An intense fight broke out in the sky as the group joined forces against the Demon Lord. The Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend wielded a sharp blade in one hand as it fought with the group.

Nie Li furrowed his brows. Although the Supreme Body was powerful, through their current confrontation, he could tell that the Demon Lord himself has risen in strength by another level. The Demon Lord would probably form his first fate soul soon. Inside this Tiny World, any expert who forms a fate soul was extremely powerful. No matter how many Demigod rank experts attack, they would never prove an even match.

Faced with so many people attacking from all sides, the Demon Lord was at a disadvantage. However, because of his powerful physical body, he showed no signs of losing for the time being.

It looks like Nie Li would have to use some secret techniques, if he wanted to defeat the Demon Lord. Nie Li suddenly took out his Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Instantly, lightning bolts gathered towards his blade.

The Demon Lord's pupils slightly shrank when he recognised the weapon in Nie Li's hand. Indeed, Nie Li had quite a few methods up his sleeve. The Demon Lord sensed a destructive aura from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

This Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is a very frightening weapon. When Nie Li was still at Gold rank, it was already capable of exhibiting a terrifying might; now that he had reached Legend rank, the power unleashed would become even more frightful. An endless torrent of lightning bolts gathered at the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Nie Li furiously howled and slashed towards the Demon Lord.

A bolt of lightning the length of several hundred meters shot towards the Demon Lord.

The lightning bolt contained such devastating energy that the allies who stood nearby were forced to back off.

As he sensed the terrifying lightning flying towards him, even the Demon Lord couldn't help changing his expression. He howled in rage as two huge maces appeared in two of his hands and smashed them together. A boundless energy shot towards the lightning bolt that Nie Li had unleashed.

*Boom!*

The two energies collided as though they were trying to split the sky open. The dispelled energy released from the collision instantly turned a number of buildings into ashes.

Nie Li's lightning bolt slowly won out as it cleaved the opposing energy in two and continued on its path towards the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord never imagined that the might of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword would be so terrifying!

Knowing the lightning bolt was about to land onto him, the Demon Lord curled the corner of his mouth into a cold smile as he suddenly disappeared from his place and reappeared a hundred meters away. He then proceeded to charge in their direction.

The lightning bolt had missed. As Nie Li watched the Demon Lord charge towards them, he felt a bad premonition and immediately waved the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword towards the Demon Lord. Ye Mo and the others also sent their attacks towards the Demon Lord.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The Demon Lord charged into the crowd and sent Du Ze flying with a fist. That terrifying energy of his sent Du Ze flying back by dozens of meters and made him spit out blood.

The Demon Lord mowed down everything that stood before him; even Nie Li couldn't withstand the attack entirely, not to mention the others. Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were also sent flying. Duan Jian and Yu Yan also met the same fate. Then, a frightening aura burst forth from the Demon Lord's body, like a violent spectre.

As he watched the Demon Lord charge towards them, Ye Zong coldly snorted and merged with his Snow Wind Great Ape. A golden light was released from his body as he slashed his sword towards the Demon Lord.

At the same time, Nie Li also slashed his sword towards the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord coldy snorted and disappeared once again. This time, he reappeared behind Ye Zong and sent Ye Zong's sword flying before he grabbed the man's neck with one hand.

The Law of Hell trapped Ye Zong and even shattered his armour. Suppressed by the Law of Hell, Ye Zong's demon spirit rapidly vanished, returning him to his human form.

Under the pressure of this terrifying energy, Ye Zong painfully groaned.

Just as Nie Li's sword was about to strike, it stopped in midair.

"Ye Zong!" Ye Mo had been prepared to charge, but out of fear that the Demon Lord would hurt Ye Zong, he halted in midair.

"Father!" At the sight of this, Ye Ziyun instantly had anxiety plastered across her face.

The Demon Lord stared at Nie Li and coldly laughed, "The sword in your hands is indeed powerful! If we were to fight, I wouldn't be able to do a thing to you. However, you have too many weaknesses! Everyone present right now is your weakness. Aside from you, I can kill anyone else here!"

Nie Li tightly gripped the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword until veins popped from his arm. What the Demon Lord had said was correct. Everyone present was his weakness! Because all of them were important in his life!

He stared at the Demon Lord, and said in a voice that was like eternal frost, "Let him go and I will let you leave. We will mind our own business from now on. But if you hurt any of them here, even if I have to pursue you to the Draconic Ruins Realm, I will utterly slaughter you!"

At Nie Li's words, the Demon Lord savagely laughed. "You're threatening me? In all of my hundreds of years, it has always been me threatening others and not others threatening me!"

Right now, Ye Zong was in the hands of the Demon Lord; therefore, Nie Li didn't dare make any unnecessary movements.

Ye Zong's neck was gripped by a huge hand that injected Law of Hell into his body, causing his own Law Energy inside to collapse. Only with great difficulty could he even utter a word; Ye Zong's strength was simply too far from the Demon Lord's.

"Don't worry about me, just kill him!" Ye Zong painfully yelled as he gathered what remained of his Law Energy and attacked the Demon Lord.

"Still struggling with the strength of an ant?" The Demon Lord coldly laughed and grabbed Ye Zong's right arm. With a pull, he ripped Ye Zong's entire arm off. Blood splatted in all directions. Ye Zong painfully groaned, but a moment later, he forcefully endured it. His expression was twisted from intense pain.

"Father!" At the sight of Ye Zong's miserable state, Ye Ziyun cried out. She formed icicles, but just as she was about to cast them, she was stopped by Ye Mo.

If she were to charge in right now, not only would she not save Ye Zong, but she would also land herself in danger. Ye Mo took a step forward and unleashed his Law of Snow Wind towards the Demon Lord. "Demon Lord, let Ye Zong go. Otherwise, you can dream of leaving Glory City alive today! Even if I must give my life, I will see you killed!"

"Ye Mo, do you really think your threat will mean anything to me? Leaving me here? Laughable! I will soon form my fate soul. You lot are nothing more than ants in my eyes!" A terrifying killing aura emitted from the Demon Lord's body as his Law of Hell surged like a tidal wave. "Do you really think that you all can touch me?"


	259. Chapter 259

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 259 – Rage**

Nie Li tightly grasped the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. When he saw how pained Ye Zong looked, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. With his current strength, he was capable of engaging in battle Demon Lord; however killing him would still be a difficult task.

After spending so much time together, Nie Li regarded Ye Zong as a second father in his heart.

Ye Zong endured the pain. Even though one of his arms had been ripped off and he was being held in a choke hold, he still had an air of unyielding pride.

Ye Zong solemnly said. "Nie Li, don't worry about me. Use all your strength to kill him! Even if I wind up in hell, I'll go happily!" His gaze moved away from Ye Ziyun. He had spent his entire life protecting Glory City, and would until his last breath. The only thing he would regret was leaving Ye Ziyun behind.

When she saw how much Ye Zong was suffering, tears fell from Ye Ziyun's cheeks. She recalled her childhood, when her father had held her hands and led her along as they watched the distant scarlet clouds.

"Yun'er, did you know? Glory City is the one place we can call home. Countless ancestors have died in order to protect this home. Their spilled blood has contributed to the glory of the Snow Wind Family. You should feel proud of your ancestors. If Glory City meets with danger one day, I will also hand over my life without hesitation."

Back then, Ye Ziyun couldn't understand her father's words. But as she grew up and started to understand, she tried her best to become stronger and help her father. Finally, she had stepped into Legend rank, but right now, she could only watch as Ye Zong suffered.

The Demon Lord laughed and said, "Ye Zong, did you think that if you lot were to join hands, that you'd be able to kill me? Hand the demon spirit stone over to me. Otherwise, not to mention just you, everyone here will die!" As he finished speaking, the Demon Lord grabbed Ye Zong's other arm and tore it off.

With both of his arms dismembered, Ye Zong's face twisted in pain.

On the contrary, his suffering caused the Demon Lord to be happy. He held onto Ye Zong's neck and continued to exert strength. He could kill Ye Zong whenever he wished, if he cared to apply more force.

Seeing Ye Zong's life hanging on a thread, Ye Mo hastily yelled, "Wait, as long as you let Ye Zong go, I'll give the you the demon spirit stone!"

Ye Mo took out a demon spirit stone.

The Demon Lord coldly laughed, "Throw the demon spirit stone over!"

"Let him go first!" Ye Mo said in solemn voice.

The Demon Lord smiled sinisterly and said, "Ye Mo, it seems that you're still unclear about the current situation. You guys have no other choice! If you don't pass the demon spirit stone over right now, I'll kill Ye Zong first, then take it from your hands. After that, what can you possibly do to me?"

The Demon Lord continued to exert force as Ye Zong's sides continued to flow with blood. If he didn't receive immediate aid, it would be too late!

Ye Mo's eyes widened. Although he was usually extremely strict with Ye Zong, Ye Zong had always made him proud. As he watched his own son suffer, he desired that it would rather be himself who suffered!

"This is the demon spirit stone that you wanted!" Ye Mo threw the stone over.

*Pa!*

The Demon Lord caught the demon spirit stone in one hand and verified it.

"Now, let Ye Zong go!" Ye Mo clenched both fists tightly and prepared to engage.

"Of course I'll return him to you!" A cruel and sinister smile was plastered on the Demon Lord's face. One of his arms pierced Ye Zong's chest and sprayed blood everywhere. The Demon Lord licked at the blood that had splattered on his face, "Tsk, tsk. Such a fragrant scent! Ye Mo, both you and I have fought for dozens of years and today, your son will die in my hands. But don't worry, I won't let him die alone. I'll take your life next and let the two of you reunite in the underworld!"

The moment the Demon Lord pierced Ye Zong's chest, an unwavering determination expressed itself on Ye Zong's face. His adrenaline spiked and a wild energy spread throughout the surroundings, emanating from his body.

A bone penetrating chill instantly froze the surrounding air.

A relieved smile showed on Ye Zong's face. "Nie Li, take good care of Yun'er!"

In his heart, he was already very satisfied. To have been able to entrust his daughter to someone like Nie Li, he could now rest in peace.

Ye Zong's body turned into ice and a terrifying frost instantly extended onto the Demon Lord's body.

*Boom!*

Two of the Demon Lord's arms burst and he instantly issued a miserable shriek, "Damned ant, even in death, you still dared to hurt me!" The Demon Lord furiously roared as Ye Zong's secret technique caused him to suffer heavy injuries.

"Father!" Ye Ziyun wailed piercingly.

"Ye Zong," Ye Mo was stunned for a moment. In that instant, he couldn't bear such an emotional impact. He couldn't imagine Ye Zong dying.

The others on the sidelines were also dumbfounded. They never thought that the Demon Lord would actually kill Ye Zong after getting his hands on the demon spirit stone.

The Demon Lord had already made his decision. Regardless of whether Ye Mo handed over the demon spirit stone or not, he would have still killed Ye Zong!

Ye Zong had executed the self-destruct technique of the Snow Wind Family. Once this technique was executed, his soul would be utterly destroyed. As he watched Ye Zong's body turn into ice, Nie Li's eyes reddened. Rage filled his chest, even he never imagined that the Demon Lord would kill Ye Zong without reason.

A frozen expression covered Nie Li's face as his terrifying killing intent spread around him. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in his hand issued a blazing luster and filled the sky with lightning bolts.

That glow reflected on Nie Li's face, flickering in his glistening teardrops.

Countless of memories of his time with Ye Zong flashed through his head. From the first time they met and had fought to Ye Zong's attitude towards him slowly changing and gradually admitting his relationship with Ye Ziyun. In Nie Li's heart, although Ye Zong was someone who he'd constantly butted heads with, Ye Zong was still a kind and benevolent father.

That image of Ye Zong still remained in his mind.

The instant Ye Zong died, everyone's eyes turned scarlet red and were prepared to fight the Demon Lord. However, they suddenly felt a terrifying killing aura that caused the blood in their bodies to solidify.

They turned their heads and looked at Nie Li. His clothes were fluttering as his entire body became enveloped in the three frightening types of Law Energy. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in his hand also unleashed unimaginable might.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li's aura surged. Right now, he seemed like a demonic god that had ascended from the underworld.

When he had returned to this time, in this life, Nie Li had intended to change everyone's destiny, including Ye Zong's. However, now he realised that he wasn't able to control everyone's destiny.

Back then, Nie Li had felt a little sympathy for the Demon Lord. After all, the Demon Lord's foster father had been killed; therefore, he betrayed Glory City. However, Nie Li never thought that the Demon Lord would be so insane. When he thought about Ye Zong's death, Nie Li's heart burned with eternal rage.

"DIE!"

With that soaring killing intent, Nie Li became the demonization of bloodlust, and locked onto the Demon Lord. Countless bolts of lightning shot towards the Demon Lord, making the entire sky look as though it was about to be torn apart by his rage.

The Demon Lord had been injured by Ye Zong and two of his arms were gone. Before he could recover, he sensed an endless sea of killing intent rampaging at him, suffocating him with its pressure. He never imagined that Nie Li would be able to burst forth with such powerful strength!

Nie Li probably executed some secret techniques that allowed him to raise his strength by several folds.

For the first time, the Demon Lord sensed danger; this energy was sufficient to destroy him thoroughly! Before, he didn't place Nie Li with high concern. In his point of view, even if he couldn't kill Nie Li, killing Nie Li's companions would be more than sufficient. If it was Nie Li alone, it was basically impossible for him to pose a threat to the Demon Lord.

However, he was wrong. He never imagined that Nie Li would be able to summon such a powerful aura in this instant.

Nie Li roared in rage as he grasped the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in his hand and slashed it towards the Demon Lord. A large bolt of lightning pierced the sky and brought a suffocating pressure down on the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord immediately wielded his pair of maces and used all of his Law of Hell to unleash a wild energy against the lightning bolt.

*Boom!*

The sky was almost rent apart. The dispelled energy instantly sent Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the rest rolling away. This energy wasn't something they could withstand even at Legend rank. They were like leaves in a tsunami.

"What powerful energy!" Du Ze and the rest were utterly shocked.

A gigantic lightning bolt struck down so hard, it was as though it was trying to smite the world.

The Demon Lord couldn't withstand such a powerful attack with his maces and were sent flying out of his hands. The impact of the bolt devoured his entire body and destroyed several of his arms in an instant.

"ARGHH!" The Demon Lord shriek miserably.

The lightning bolt destroyed all of the Demon Lord's arms. Just as it was about to land on his chest, his chest suddenly glowed with a dazzling light and was sent flying.

The Demon Lord spat a mouthful of blood as deep shock showed itself in his eyes. The power of this lightning bolt was simply too great; it's wasn't something that he could withstand. If it hadn't been for his artifact, he would've been destroyed by that lightning bolt.

Nie Li was like a demonic god that had descended, making others feel like helpless mortals.

When he realized that the Demon Lord was still alive, Nie Li waved the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword once again in an arc towards him.

*Boom!*

The Demon Lord was sent flying yet again. This time, both his legs and even his head had been destroyed by that pillar of lightning. However, the artifact still barely protected his body, turning him into a streak of light that shot off towards the distance.

"KILL!" Nie Li was still in a raging state as he mobilised his lightning pillar to chase after that streak of light. Countless bolts of lightning rained down.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Innumerable lightning bolts landed on that streak of light; however, it still continued to tear through the sky and eventually disappeared into the horizon.

"Demon Lord, even if you escape to the ends of the earth, I will pursue and destroy you! I will ensure that you never reincarnate for eternity!" Nie Li's raging voice resounded throughout the horizon.

The Demon Lord's artifact was at least a Grade 3 Artifact in the Draconic Ruins Realm. In this Tiny World, aside from powerful experts like the Nether Master, no one else could kill the Demon Lord. Right now, Nie Li couldn't do a thing to the Demon Lord!

Would the Nether Master help Nie Li kill the Demon Lord? That's practically impossible!

In the eyes of the experts like the Nether Master, both Nie Li and the Demon Lord were in an equal position. They had decent talent, that was all. Only by reaching the Draconic Ruins Realm and wielded sufficient strength, would those experts place them with any amount of high concern.

Nie Li stared at the horizon dumbfoundedly as his tyrannical aura gradually weakened. Ye Zong is dead?

Just earlier this morning he had been chatting and laughing with Ye Zong. Now, in this instant, he was no longer here. Nie Li was still unable to accept that fact.


	260. Chapter 260

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 260 – Hope**

Nie Li brought out his soul mirror and searched for remnants of Ye Zong's soul. Strands of light flew into the soul mirror; however, they were only traces of Ye Zong's soul aura. With soul aura alone, it would be impossible to revive Ye Zong.

A deep pain slashed through Nie Li's heart.

"This grievance is absolutely irreconcilable! Demon Lord, if I don't tear your body to shreds, then I, Nie Li am not human!" Nie Li tightly clutched the soul mirror in his hands until veins popped from his arm. When he thought of how from today on, Ye Ziyun would be without a father, Nie Li was filled with a sense of shame and guilt towards her. Even though he had come back to life, he still failed to protect her father.

The dust gradually settled.

The intense battle had destroyed half of the City Lord's Mansion. Even the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Arrays were thoroughly destroyed. For a confrontation of this level, even the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Arrays were useless.

Ye Ziyun tightly clung onto the things Ye Zong had left behind and cried in grief. As she recalled the times with her father, her pain cut into her soul.

Ye Mo looked as though he had instantly aged by several years. His son had died right in front of him and he was totally helpless against it. His heart was filled with hatred for the Demon Lord.

However, with their current strength, they weren't capable of killing the Demon Lord. Nie Li's attack had destroyed the Demon Lord's head and limbs, but he still managed to escape!

Seeing how broken-hearted Ye Ziyun was, Nie Li hugged her tightly and said to her in a pained voice, "Ziyun, I'm so sorry."

Earlier, when he had used the [Heavenly God]'s secret technique, his soul realm had nearly burst. However, even then, he had been unable to prevent the Demon Lord from leaving. With Nie Li's current strength, he could rival the Demon Lord; however, he wouldn't be able to protect others at the same time and prevent the Demon Lord from killing them.

As he thought of how Ye Zong had died, Nie Li clenched his fist. "Father-in-law used the Snow Wind Family's secret technique. Now, even his soul has been extinguished. However, if there's any chance of reviving father-in-law, I will definitely find it! I won't give up! But aside from that…" Nie Li's gaze turned chilling cold as he continued, "I swear that once I reach the Demonic Ruins Realm, I will personally catch and annihilate the Demon Lord! I won't allow him to reincarnate for the rest of eternity!"

"Revive? Nie Li, is there really a way to revive my father?" Ye Ziyun's eyes carried a trace of hope.

Although Nie Li actually has no idea, when he saw Ye Ziyun's eyes flickering with hope, he couldn't bear to hurt her again. He nodded his head, "As long as we head for the Draconic Ruins Realm and our cultivation has reached a certain level, we'll be able to find a way to revive Ye Zong!"

He thought about the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, it was that book that allowed him to be reborn. Therefore, it should be able to revive Ye Zong as well, right? However, Nie Li has no idea as to where the Temporal Demon Spirit Book might have gone to.

Ye Ziyun wiped her tears away. Although her heart was filled with pain, her voice was still firm and determined as she said, "Nie Li, I will head for the Draconic Ruins Realm and become stronger, to revive my father!"

The entire City Lord's Mansion are in a mess. Everyone's faces reflected deep grief and pain. To them, Ye Zong was someone who deserved absolute respect; everyone had respected the City Lord!

Ye Zong's death caused the entire city to fall into grief.

Ye Zong strived for the sake of Glory City, all the way up until his death. Every evening, the citizens would see a figure standing on the city walls, looking into the distance and they would feel a strong sense of ease and security. But this God of War who everyone had respected had now left them; therefore, everyone was filled with hatred for the Demon Lord.

The battle's aftermath ceaselessly tormented Glory City.

The night darkened and rain fell from the sky. This precipitation was a mix of water with hail that caused a bone-piercing chill as it fell onto the faces of people below.

Nie Li stared into the sky as the rain fell on his face. Upon returning to life, many things have gone as he'd expected; however, there were still many things that had occurred entirely out of his expectations. The disappearance of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and Ye Zong's death. Although he has the soul mirror, Ye Zong executed a secret technique before dying; because of it, even his soul was destroyed. Only a trace of his soul aura was left behind.

'I thought that I could control destiny, but it turns out that I'm deeply tied by destiny itself.' As he thought of Ye Zong again, Nie Li felt an aching pain in his heart.

Ye Zong's study room in the City Lord's Mansion

Ye Mo was quietly seated at a table still piled with files that Ye Zong had been reading earlier. This room still contained remnants of Ye Zong's aura. His eyes turned fuzzy from tears. As the Guardian of Glory City, even when his wife had died, he didn't cry. But now, to see his child die before him, his muddy eyes couldn't help letting out his tears.

The sound of footsteps came and Ye Mo immediately wiped the tears away.

Ye Ziyun appeared in the entrance of the room and raised her head to look at Ye Mo. She paused for a slight moment, then walked in with her head lowered. Her father had stayed in this room for large amounts of time. She could still vaguely feel the lingering and warm presence of her father.

The two did not speak for a length of time.

"Yun'er, your father is gone and your grandfather has also aged. You'll have to take good care of yourself from now on." Ye Mo sighed as he appeared lonely and griefed.

At Ye Mo's words, Ye Ziyun's tears fell uncontrollably.

"Grandfather… father he…" Ye Ziyun said halfway as she choked on her tears.

"Your father died for Glory City. It wasn't a disgrace to our ancestors. I am extremely proud of him," Ye Mo said solemnly. His aged hand had slowly brushed across the table. Everything in here had been used by his son. From now on, he would only be able to see Ye Zong in his memories. He raised his head and looked at Ye Ziyun and continued, "Yun'er, you guys will be leaving Glory City soon?"

Ye Ziyun pondered for a brief moment, then she nodded her head, "Yes, grandfather! I will head for the Draconic Ruins Realm. I want to kill the Demon Lord and take vengeance for father! I will definitely become stronger and find a way to revive him!"

Ye Mo let out a long sigh as he replied, "Throughout my life, I've constantly been away with business and spent little time with you children. Now that Ye Zong is gone, I will guard Glory City for the time being. When the day comes when your grandfather can no longer move, I will leave Glory City to you all."

"Yes." Ye Ziyun's vision was fuzzy from tears as she looked into her grandfather's face.

Once, she pictured her grandfather's back to be upright and tall. But now, she realised that her grandfather was already getting on in years…

This trip to the Draconic Ruins Realm would take at least five years. However, she had no other choice. Only by heading towards the Draconic Ruins Realm, could she find the chance of reviving her father and taking vengeance for him. No matter where the Demon Lord escaped to, she would still seek him out.

The rain continued to fall.

Nie Li stood in the rain and felt its chill. In just a little while more, he would head for the Draconic Ruins Realm. He wondered what kind of path awaited him. However, Nie Li had reaffirmed his conviction; he must become stronger as soon as possible. He must not allow the things from his previous life occur again. He must not allow his families, friends, and lovers to leave him one by one.

Even without the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, so what? I will definitely gain control of my own destiny!

Xiao Ning'er was holding onto an umbrella as she walked beside Nie Li, shielding him from the falling rain.

She quietly stood there and stared at the empty space in front of her before she sadly said, "Before, I envied Ye Ziyun that her father was the City Lord. As long she had any wants, her father would definitely be able to fulfill it for her. There wasn't anyone who could force her to do anything and I felt that she was very blessed, unable to understand my pain…"

"It wasn't until later that I understood. The Snow Wind Family had shouldered far too much for Glory City." Xiao Ning'er let out a long sigh filled with pity for Ye Ziyun, "Her mother died early and although her father was there, she was still always alone. However, she still lived on strongly and continued her cultivation, intending to share her father's burdens."

Xiao Ning'er's tone then turned serious. "When I was little, I was really headstrong and would often compete with Ye Ziyun. However, I was never able to win. She is someone who has earned my admiration!"

Ni Li looked at Xiao Ning'er and understood her intentions. Ning'er was the same as Ye Ziyun; both were extremely kindhearted people. After they entered the Draconic Ruins Realm, Ning'er would be together with Ziyun. With that, Nie Li would be able to feel more at ease.

Nie Li stared in front of him. After today, they will leave their hometown. Although they had no idea what kind of paths awaited them, no matter how uncertain or thorny the road may be, they will still rely on each other and move forward hand in hand.

The night gradually deepened.

Glory City had sunk into the deep night. Only a few lights, constantly flickered like stars in the dark sky.

For Glory City, this tranquility was a rare occurrence. Who knows when the dark cloud of war will shroud over them? However, there was one thing for certain; each and every person here was willing to exhaust their lives to protect Glory City, for this was their last refuge.


	261. Chapter 261

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 261 – Bid farewell**

Another month quickly passed by. After Nie Li and the others bid farewell to their families, they set foot on their journey towards the Nether Realm.

Ye Zong's death still left a vague ache in everyone's hearts.

Although they lived in chaotic times, when death was a common occurrence, humans were not like plants, which are able to live without emotions.

A thought suddenly appeared in Nie Li's mind. Within the Tiny World, the most mysterious power would be the Law of Space and Time and the most mysterious person would be the Spiritual God of Space and Time. Only he would be able to stir the trajectory of time and alter a person's destiny. Perhaps Ye Zong could be saved if they found the Spiritual God of Space and Time!

Even in his previous life, Nie Li had only had heard quiet whispers of the Space-Time Spiritual God, since he was such an extremely mysterious existence. However, Nie Li had heard that this Spiritual God wasn't very powerful in terms of battle strength, since he was forced to pay a huge price every time he altered the flow of space or time.

The garden on the ninth floor of the Nine-Layered Deathlands

Nie Li and the others were gathered, including all seven of the powerful experts, such as the Nether Master.

Nie Li's chilling gaze swept around the area, searching for any trace of the Demon Lord. If the Demon Lord appeared again, Nie Li would kill him without hesitation!

However, the Demon Lord did not show himself!

The Nether Master's gaze fell onto Nie Li and appeared to understand his intentions. He warned Nie Li from the side, "Nie Li, I can tell that you want to kill someone. But I must warn you that even though you are my disciple, I cannot favor you. If you lot started killing each other, the opposing party's master would definitely have you killed! If someone wanted to kill you, I would also do the same."

Upon hearing the Nether Master's words, Nie Li clenched his fists tight and said, "Master, I have to ask, even if the other party murdered our parents, are we still not allowed to take action?"

The Nether Master's gaze was directed at Nie Li as pondered for a brief moment, "Not for the time being. If your grudges are absolutely irreconcilable, then I would recommend not taking any action for the time being and wait until you're in the Draconic Ruins Realm. Furthermore, your cultivation must reach a certain level before you settle your grudges. That way, even us masters won't be able to stop you!"

As per the Nether Master's suggestion, it was impossible for them to settle their personal grudges for the time being, unless their cultivations have already surpassed the Demon Lord's master. That way, even the Demon Lord's master won't be able to stop Nie Li. Nie Li suppressed his hatred for the Demon Lord as he nodded his head, "I will heed master's advice."

At Nie Li's words, the Nether Master nodded in praise, "Not enduring would spoil greater plans. If you are able to endure the personal grudge for now, you will certainly be able to attain huge accomplishments in the future."

When he saw how indignant Nie Li was, Xiao Yu walked over and comforted him, "Revenge is a dish best served cold 1!"

Hearing Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li nodded and didn't say anything else. Ye Zong's death wasn't easy for him to endure. He moved to Duan Jian's side and whispered in his ear, "Duan Jian, you and the Demon Lord have the same master. Be careful, since the Demon Lord might plot against you."

Duan Jian nodded as a chilling light flashed across his eyes, "Master can rest at ease. I will definitely not let him have a good time. If there's a chance, I'll kill him!"

"With your strength alone, I'm afraid that it's impossible for you to deal with him. You'll have to take care and protect yourself," Nie Li warned. Duan Jian is a rather steady person and with the addition of his physical strength, he should be fine.

"Yes, I understand." Duan Jian nodded.

When he glanced at Ye Ziyun, Nie Li could sense the sorrow in her heart. After heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm, he won't be able to take care of her anymore. However, Nie Li understood Ye Ziyun very well. She is a strong person who will be able to walk out of her own sorrow.

Furthermore, Nie Li told Ye Ziyun that reviving Ye Zong wasn't impossible. Therefore, he believes that she will definitely work harder for her father.

He thought back to his previous life. Although both her grandfather and father had died, Ye Ziyun still remained strong as she led her clansmen through the St. Ancestral Mountain range and never gave up a shred of hope. Back then, her eyes had been filled with unwavering determination that even Nie Li admired. That was also why Nie Li managed to persevere through the desert alone, before finally stepping into the Desert Palace. It was Ye Ziyun's conviction that influenced him and Ye Ziyun who had taught him to never give up.

Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun and said, "Ziyun, after you guys reach the Draconic Ruins Realm, you must take good care of yourselves!"

"En." Ye Ziyun nodded her head.

Nie Li gave her a light hug. After such a short time together, they were going to split up again. However, for the future and the futures of the others, they were all determined to work even harder.

Sensing the warmth of Nie Li's embrace, Ye Ziyun tightly hugged Nie Li. Her heart drifted off into her memories, if it hadn't been for him, she would be lost. It was Nie Li who gave her something to rely on and made her feel that she wasn't alone. It was he who gave her hope.

She gradually realised that Nie Li had already become an irreplaceable person in her life. Right now, she was his fiancée. As she thought about that, she felt a strong desire. She would wait a little more, until she was older, then she would put on a wedding dress and be forever by his side.

The closer they drew to the farewells, the more unwilling she was to let go.

When the time came, a huge vortex appeared in the sky above the Nine-Layered Deathlands. No one knew where this gloomy and deep vortex would lead them.

At the sight of it, the Nether Master, Ling Yun, Tian Hun, and the remaining experts all raised their heads towards the vortex. Their eyes blossomed with divine light as though they could see through the void.

Suddenly, a silver robed expert, who stood nearby, said, "Alright, the gate of the Tiny World has been connected to a location near the Phaseless Sect. The time has come for us to depart."

This grey robed expert is the master of Wei Nan and Zhu Xiangjun.

Wei Nan and Zhu Xiangjun looked at Nie Li and the others and bid their farewells. "Nie Li, Du Ze, we'll make the trip ahead of you!"

"Alright, take good care of yourselves over there," Nie Li nodded.

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the others also bid their farewells to the two of them.

The grey robed expert waved his right hand. Together with Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun, and another Demigod rank expert, they flew into the sky and entered the vortex.

A brief moment later

"The gate of the Tiny World is now within the vicinity of the Heavenly Note Sect! It is time for us to go as well!" A trace of a smile was expressed on Ling Yun's face as she looked at Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Xiao Xue. When she saw how reluctant Ye Ziyun and Nie Li were to part, she couldn't help letting out a sigh. It was truly nice to be young. After living for so long, she had already forgotten the emotion of love.

Xiao Ning'er quietly stood to the side and looked at Nie Li. Her field of vision had already turned fuzzy from tears. Vaguely, she could see that youth with a brilliant smile who had immersed himself in treating her illness. That image saved her from endless pain.

Ye Ziyun gave Xiao Ning'er a gentle and encouraging push with her eyes.

"Ning'er, when you've reached your destination, you have to take good care of yourself too." Nie Li lowered his head and stared into Xiao Ning'er's beautiful face. This pure girl will one day glow with dazzling light!

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er suddenly took a step forward and hugged him, burying her head deep in his embrace. Although Ye Ziyun and Nie Li were already engaged, her feelings for him weren't any less than Ye Ziyun's. At this farewell moment, she could no longer suppress the emotions in her heart.

"Ning…er?" Nie Li looked at Xiao Ning'er in his embrace with a slightly stunned expression. When he recovered, there was a gentle expression in his gaze. How could he not know of Ning'er's feelings?

Xiao Ning'er was currently in Nie Li's arms. A brief moment later, she muttered, "Nie Li, you don't have to say anything, I understand. Sometime ago, I had another long dream. I dreamed that I had been turned into a ugly person. No matter how much I struggled, I was in the midst of an endless battle until I met you. Since you gave me the meaning to live, I chose to give myself to you and fought for you until I died on the battlefield. Although I'm aware that all of that was just a dream of mine, I feel that it was predestined. Nie Li, farewell! After reaching the Draconic Ruins Realm, I will definitely become stronger!"

After finishing her speech, Xiao Ning'er turned around, wiped the tears off her face, and walked towards Ye Ziyun.

After hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Nie Li was still stunned and stood there speechless for a long while. His mind had been slightly blown and he was a little unsure of what had just happened. Suddenly, endless memories surged up.

In reality, in his previous life, Nie had a woman after Ye Ziyun. At that time, he had already become one of the pinnacle experts of the Draconic Ruins Realm and had encountered a masked woman. Although he didn't know of her origins, the other party recognised him with a glance. Initially, Nie Li raised his guard against the masked woman and didn't dare to get close to her. However, the other party saved him again and again. Because of Ye Ziyun's death, it was already impossible for Nie Li to hold any feelings for another woman. However, in the end, Nie Li accepted this woman and lived with her for a long time. In the end, she died for him during battle.

Nie Li had always felt regret over it. After all, while the two of them were together, he had never truly loved her. In the time after her death, Nie Li would constantly recall her. However, since she had always been wearing a mask, he didn't have any memories of her appearance. He only knew that her name was Xiao Ning.

In this life, Nie Li had the intention of finding Xiao Ning in the Draconic Ruins Realm. At the very least, he wished to make up for their previous life.

But, what was with Xiao Ning'er's dream? Could it be that Xiao Ning'er didn't die in the Black Devil Forest and had gone to the Draconic Ruins Realm? Or had Xiao Ning's memories gone into Xiao Ning'er?

"Xiao Ning'er, Xiao Ning 2…" Nie Li muttered. Slowly, he fit two and two together. No wonder why she instantly recognised him when they first met. After that, regardless of what he endeavored in or which side he was on, Xiao Ning would always help him without any hesitation or comment.

However, back then, it never occurred to Nie Li that Xiao Ning might have actually been Xiao Ning'er. That was because the gap in the timeframe had become so wide that he had already forgotten.

Xiao Ning once mentioned before that her face was destroyed by a dark forest. Her soul had also been ignited and she had sank into an endless curse. That dark forest concealed a very frightening thing that surpassed the limits of all the experts in the Draconic Ruins Realm.

Just what secret was concealed in the Black Devil Forest? How did Xiao Ning'er manage to survive and how did she manage to reach the to Draconic Ruins Realm? In their previous life, just what kind of curse did she encounter?


	262. Chapter 262

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 262 – Gift From Nie Li**

Nie Li was deeply submerged in his thoughts. If he manages to return from the Draconic Ruins Realm, then he would certainly take a look inside the Black Devil Forest, discover what was concealed there, and unveil the riddle around Xiao Ning'er's previous life!

Xiao Xue and Lu Piao were also bidding their farewells.

"Xiao Xue, wait until I reach the Martial Ancestor realm! Then I'll head for the Divine Note Sect to take you as my wife!" Lu Piao's eyes flickered with tears as he looked at Xiao Xue.

Xiao Xue pulled Lu Piao's ear as she snorted, "Beat it! By the time you reach Martial Ancestor, I would've already turned into an old woman! Lu Piao, are you planning to not take me as your wife?"

"Ow-ow-ow, Xiao Xue! Hurry up and let go! Why would I dare to do that!" Lu Piao immediately replied.

"Lu Piao, what are you implying? Are you saying that I'm forcing you to take me as your wife? You better give me a good explanation!" Xiao Xue placed a hand on her hip, while her other hand pulled on Lu Piao's ear.

Lu Piao could only stand on tiptoe as he quickly followed, "I mean to do it. Nono, I meant that I willing. Xiao Xue, I certainly will take you as my wife."

Xiao Xue coldly swept her eyes over Lu Piao's crotch as she snorted. "Lu Piao, you better listen up. While I'm not around, if you dare take some other woman, then I'll make sure to lay waste to you when I get back!" She then walked towards Ling Yun.

After Xiao Xue left, Lu Piao still felt the chill in his crotch as a bitter expression was plastered on his face. He glanced at Nie Li. They were both men, so why was there such a huge difference between them? They were both bidding their farewells. Nie Li hugged both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er and neither goddess had an objection. But when Lu Piao bid his farewell, he ended up getting scolded. He had such a bitter life!

Nie Li wanted to ask Xiao Ning'er a question. However, just as he raised his head to do so, he saw Ling Yun fly away with Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Xiao Xue in tow.

He could still see the reluctant expressions of the two girls as their eyes flickered with tears.

Nie Li waved his hand and bid farewell as he watched Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Xiao Xue enter the vortex. "Goodbye! I'll make sure to find you guys after we all reach the Draconic Ruins Realm!"

The two girls who had their destinies intertwined with his own proceeded to disappear into the vortex. He couldn't help feeling melancholy.

So it turns out that both of the girls already occupied important places in his heart.

After another group of people had gone, Du Ze walked to Nie Li's side and said, "Nie Li, I'll have to leave soon!"

"Alright," Nie Li patted Du Ze's shoulders and smiled, "Good brother, we'll meet again in the Draconic Ruins Realm!"

"Yes!" Du Ze seriously agreed with a nod. In his heart, Nie Li had already become his most important brother; this fact will forever stay the same.

As Du Ze and Nie Li were speaking, Hua Huo walked over. She wore a tight-fitting red gown with a high collar. Her fair legs were vaguely outlined, but still harboured boundless temptation. Her tall figure attracted others' gazes and made them unable turn away. She was undoubtedly extremely beautiful and had pointy purple-red ears. All this gave her the unique charm of a lady from a different tribe.

She walked to Du Ze's side and stretched out her hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Hua Huo. From now on, we'll be in the same sect. Please do take care of me."

Du Ze was stunned as he beheld Hua Huo. Although he was unfamiliar with the other party, when he saw how sincere she appeared, Du Ze stretched out his hand in a handshake and said, "Yes, please take care of me too!"

"Let's go." A smile blossomed on Hua Huo's face as she turned around.

Du Ze was at a complete loss. Seeing his friend in this situation, Lu Piao, who stood next to him, gave Du Ze a kick in the rear as he lectured, "Stupid, are you not going to hurry up and follow her?"

Lu Piao was simply being resentful towards Du Ze for not acting properly and was impatient to see him fix his behaviour 1. Such a beautiful lady was taking the initiative to greet him and Du Ze was acting like he was at a complete loss.

Du Ze paused for a moment as he waved his hand and said, "Nie Li, I'll make a trip first then!"

Right after those words, he quickened his steps and followed Hua Huo.

Du Ze was also gone now.

Thereafter, Zhang Ming also bid farewell to Nie Li and left behind another expert.

Du Ze and everyone else are now gone. Currently, there were only four people: Nie Li, Lu Piao, Yu Yan, and Duan Jian. At that moment, a white clothed youth slowly strolled over. This youth was the Demon Lord that Nie Li had sent fleeing for his life.

The Demon Lord flashed a chilling gaze on Nie Li and his group. Ever since he entered the Abyss Prison Realm at a young and and came out, the only other time he had ever been injured was in his fight at the City Lord's mansion. If it hadn't been for his treasured armour and the fact that he had used a special technique to hide his body, he would've already died in the hands of Nie Li.

Those who had inflicted injuries on him, he would definitely shred to pieces!

Upon seeing the Demon Lord, a towering rage surged within Nie Li's heart and an unsuppressable wrath caused his veins to pop out all over his body. As he looked at Ye Zong's murderer, Nie Li wished nothing more than to be able to able to kill him with his own hands, right here, right now. However, he thought of what the Nether Master said. If he took any actions against the Demon Lord right now, he would be playing into the Demon Lord's hands.

With Nie Li's current strength, he was still unable to confront the Demon Lord's master.

"Enemies are indeed on a narrow road!" The Demon Lord coldly said. His gaze harboured a fathomless killing intent and a bloodlust filled craze as he made eye contact with Nie Li.

"I never imagined that you'd still manage to escape even after having your bitch head chopped off the last time. How about it, do you still want to fight?" Nie Li's frigid glare bore into the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord lightly smiled, "Last time, you managed to gain an advantage over me. But do you really think that you're capable of killing me? Hilarious joke! You're overestimating yourself a little too much. If I hadn't been reserving some of my cards, do you really think that you'd be able to gain that sort of advantage? I do admit that you're indeed resourceful! But so what? Until now, you're the only one who's been able to arouse my interest. I'll kill those by your side, and save you for last! After all, watching an ant struggle in the water before it drowns is all the more interesting."

The Demon Lord had practically said the same thing that the Sage Emperor had told him in his previous life. Nie Li still remembered the Sage Emperor's words, that he would first kill those around him, one by one. Nie Li tightly clenched his fists until his veins popped out.

Although the Demon Lord had very high talent, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest would definitely receive protection from the sects they had joined. They would be safe for at least the next few years. During that time, Nie Li would have to cultivate like crazy and utterly obliterate the Demon Lord's existence before the threat disappears.

His anger would only delight the Demon Lord. Nie Li suppressed his rage as he stared at his enemy and coldly said, "You're so confident just because you have the Supreme Body? What a pitiful joke! All that confidence comes from this body? The Supreme Body is certainly powerful, but so what? If you don't have a compatible soul, then in the end, it's all just a waste. The higher you climb, the more you'll realise that your soul is weak and is unable to match the cultivation of your body. We'll see, if your Supreme Body is stronger or I'm stronger!"

Nie Li's [Heavenly God] cultivation technique was still at its starting stage. Once he reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, the might of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique would then be released bit by bit. How could the Supreme Physique compare with the might of heaven?

The Demon Lord's expression was chilly as he coldly laughed, "You think that by putting things like that, I'd be concerned? How can the might of a Supreme Body be imaginable by a mortal like you?"

Although the Demon Lord said it so confidently, in reality, he felt uneasy in his heart. Nie Li's words had hit a sore spot. The higher his cultivation rose, the more he could sense how weak and incompatible his soul was with the Supreme Body. But so what? No matter who his enemy was, no one can stop him from getting stronger!

Nie Li coldly smiled as he observed the Demon Lord in silence. If his actions hadn't been restricted here, he would've already killed him. However, not long from now, he'll be able to personally finish the Demon Lord! The Draconic Ruins Realm shall be the final destination of the Demon Lord!

The Demon Lord coldly snorted as he turned around.

Nie Li looked at Duan Jian and said, "While you're in the sect, don't ever fight with him. As long as you're within the sect, it's impossible for him to touch you."

Duan Jian was a little unresigned in his heart. Although the Demon Lord was powerful, he still felt that he could put up a match with the Demon Lord.

"If you want to fight, then do it after reaching 2-Fate, Heavenly Fate Realm!" Nie Li cautioned in a solemn voice, "This is an order!"

"Yes." Duan Jian lowered his head and seriously answered.

"Go then." Nie Li said. As he watched the Demon Lord's back, his eyes became filled with an icy killing intent.

Duan Jian walked towards the Demon Lord. Under the guidance of a powerful expert, they rose into the air and entered the vortex.

Nie Li looked towards the Nether Master.

The Nether Master said to Nie Li, Lu Piao, and one other Demigod rank expert, "The place that you guys are about to go is called the Divine Feathers Sect. I will continue to keep watch in the Nether Realm while Xiao Yu leads you. Once there, there will be specialised experts to guide you! However, upon reaching the Divine Feathers Sect, I trust that you won't shame me!"

The Nether Master was not going to the Draconic Ruins Realm?

As he thought about it, he realised that he was lucky that the Nether Master wasn't coming. If the Nether Master headed for the Draconic Ruins Realm with them, then no one would be left to protect Glory City. However, Nie Li was still a little worried. Would Glory City still encounter that large calamity that was supposed to happen in two years?

As long as the Nether Master was still alive, Glory City would remain safe. But if he's dead…

Just who would be able to kill the Nether Master?

If the opponent was so powerful, then even if Nie Li remained behind, it would still be totally useless. Nie Li thought for a brief moment, then retrieved an item from his interspatial ring and presented it to the Nether Master with two hands 2, "Master, before I head for the Draconic Ruins Realm, please accept my gift!"

The Nether Master's gaze fell onto Nie Li. A brief moment later, he took the object from Nie Li and casually said, "I have accepted your gift, you all should be going now!"

Xiao Yu was a little puzzled. Just what did Nie Li give to his foster father? However, he did not enquire.

When he saw that the Nether Master had received his gift, Nie Li stretched his body a bit before flying up behind Xiao Yu. Lu Piao and the other Demigod rank expert had also followed and the four of them disappeared into the vortex without a trace.

Seeing that Nie Li and the others had left, the Nether Master retracted his gaze and glanced at the item in his palm. It was a pouch. Objects from the Tiny World were worthless to the Nether Master; therefore, he naturally did not place Nie Li's gift with much concern. He casually opened the pouch and glanced at its contents.

Instantly, the Nether Master's pupils shrank in deep astonishment. He raised his head towards the sky, but Nie Li had already left.


	263. Chapter 263

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 263 – Skysoul Institute**

Draconic Ruins Realm

This is a vast world that contains many powerful forces. Those of the righteous path were united under the Divine Feathers, Heavenly Note, Phaseless, Thousand Flowers, Sky Origin, and the Skyblaze Sects. Those of the wicked path would rally under the Demon God's, Pentabolt Demon, and Scarlet Moon Sects. There also exists a handful of relatively recluse and unknown banners, such as the Ancestral God Land and the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land, among others.

These forces have coexisted since time immemorable and have gathered countless numbers of experts under their banner, creating an immovable force.

Eastern region of the Draconic Ruins Realm

This massive territory belongs entirely to the Divine Feathers Sect.

No one knew exactly how long the Divine Feathers Sect has been around. The Sect manages several hundreds of cities with a total population of over several hundred million. By tallying the number of outer disciples alone, the count would already reach several million. No one knows exactly how many experts are in the Divine Feathers Sect.

The Divine Feathers Sect is then divided into the Heaven, Inner, and Outer Division. Ordinary people would only be able to stare at the Outer Division in longing, and would forever be out of their reach. The Inner Division was even more unknown. As far the Heaven  
Division went, it was so unknown that it was practically a myth.

Aside from the divisions themselves, there is the Skysoul Institute, located in the Inner Division of the Divine Feathers Sect. The geniuses from the scattered cities and smaller realms would enroll in the Skysoul Institute in order to cultivate themselves. The Skysoul Institute is an extremely large school with millions of students, almost like an independent kingdom.

The Skysoul Institute is located deep within a mountain range. The vague outlines of buildings can be seen throughout the flourishing forest, creating a magnificent scene.

Xiao Yu, Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Guan Yi are walking along a small path through that forest. Guan Yi is a Demigod rank expert who is in his twenties. He originates from Nether City's Xuyu Clan. They appear extremely similar to humans, except their skin is slightly reddish.

Guan Yi had an arrogantly prideful look on his face, which irritated Nie Li. Even though they were both disciples of the Nether Master, neither spoke a single word to the other.

Students of the Skysoul Institution often passed them on the small path. Right now was the recruitment period for the Skysoul Institution, which only happened once every ten years. Therefore, everyone in this area was a prospective new student of the Skysoul Institution.

Xiao Yu continued walking as he explained, "The Skysoul Institution is divided into five districts, each with strict grading. The Central District of the institution is the strongest, East is the second, and West is the third. The South and North Districts are the tail ends. You guys will have to first take a placement test for your d istrict."

He glanced at Guan Yi and continued, "Furthermore, I have one point I need to make clear with you guys. Regardless of whether you're Legend or Demigod rank, you better put away your arrogance. Now that you're in the Draconic Ruins Realm, you guys have barely touched the door of cultivation. The cultivation stages in Draconic Ruins Realm are divided into five major Realms: Heavenly Fate, Heavenly Stars, Heavenly Axis, Dao of the Dragon, and Martial Ancestor. Every Realm is subdivided into nine smaller stages. Those below the Heavenly Fate Realm are called the Earthen Fate Realm. Those who have yet to form their Fate Soul don't have the qualifications to call themselves a cultivator!"

At Xiao Yu's words, Guan Yi was stunned. In the Nether Realm, a Demigod rank expert could already be considered an expert of one area. However, in the Draconic Ruins Realm, they were just pitiful Earthen Fate Realms. But so what? With my talents in cultivation, I can definitely rise above others.

Guan Yi gave Nie Li a glance. He was very displeased with Nie Li. The two of them were both disciples of the Nether Master and yet, Nie Li had obviously received higher standings from the Nether Master. Furthermore, Nie Li was close with the Nether Master's foster son, whereas Guan Yi himself was a little excluded.

Nie Li was vaguely aware of Guan Yi's hostility. However, he wasn't really bothered by it. His real enemy was the Demon Lord and the overpowered Sage Emperor. Guan Yi didn't have the qualifications to be called his opponent.

Guided by Xiao Yu, the three of them entered a courtyard where some teachers were calling out names. These teachers are wearing long robes and have an aura of prestige emitting from them. They also have powerful auras revolving around them. From those signs, they are at least experts of the Heavenly Fate Realm.

Xiao Yu walked to one of the teachers and said, "This is the referral letter for these three students."

This particular teacher is roughly in his thirties and was wearing a long silver robe. When he raised his head and saw Xiao Yu, a trace of astonishment flashed through his eyes. "So it's Xiao Yu!"

Upon hearing this teacher, the other teachers also turned their attentions towards them.

The first teacher gave a quick once-over of Nie Li and the two others before turning his head towards another teacher. "The referral letter has been received, bring them in."

Xiao Yu nodded and said to Nie Li and the other two, "Follow me."

Nie Li swept a glance over these teachers, who were all shocked at the name of Xiao Yu. So it seemed that Xiao Yu has quite a reputation within the Skysoul Institution. Even though Xiao Yu's cultivation looks as though he still hadn't formed his Fate Soul.

They passed through several corridors and arrived in the main hall where thousands of students have gathered and appear to be engaging in some activity.

Xiao Yu turned his head and said to Nie Li and the other two, "Before the talents from various cities and realms are allowed to join the Skysoul Institution, they must first undergo a test. This test concludes the grade of their Spiritual Root. Spiritual Roots are divided into Heaven, Earth, and Man. They're then further divided into nine grades. The higher the grade of a person's Spiritual Root, the stronger their talent would be and the faster their cultivating speed for the Heavenly Energy."

"What's the grade of your Spiritual Root?" Lu Piao couldn't help but to ask out of curiosity.

"I'm a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root," Xiao Yu said in a low voice.

At Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li stared at him in shock. He never thought that Xiao Yu's talent would be so high. Therefore, he has no idea why Xiao Yu hasn't formed his Fate Soul yet. Ordinarily, a 7-grade Man Spiritual Root is already considered quite excellent. 5-grade Earth Spiritual Roots and above could already be considered geniuses. As for Heaven Spiritual Roots, they were extremely rare. Within the entirety of the Divine Feathers Sect, there probably isn't more than a thousand people who could claim that.

"Is a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root really powerful?" Lu Piao turned around as he consulted Nie Li.

At Lu Piao's words, the people who stood nearby and overheard looked at him with weird looks. Was this person an idiot? To ask such a question! Heaven Spiritual Roots were extremely rare. Those above 3-grade could already be considered powerful talents. Those that are above 7-grade were heaven-defying!

Sensing the weird looks, Lu Piao scratched his head. He was also aware that he had asked a rather unnecessary question.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu. By right, if he was a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root at his age, he should've already formed his Fate Soul. So why didn't he form his Fate Soul already? Nie Li was extremely puzzled over this.

As for the test that determines one's Spiritual Root, Nie Li had also taken it before in his previous life. At that time, he had only tested as a 7-grade Earth Spiritual root, which was a very ordinary talent. However, because he was in possession of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, Nie Li had managed to reach the pinnacle of the Dao of Martial.

Although he didn't have the Temporal Demon Spirit Book in this life, he was still in possession of the knowledge from his previous life.

"This Spiritual Root test sounds pretty horrifying. I'm really afraid of those kinds of tests. Aside from the Soul Force test from last time, I always place last!" Lu Piao said dejectedly.

"The test for the Spiritual Root isn't the same as the Soul Force test. Just act accordingly with your cultivation technique. Even if the grade of your Spiritual Root isn't that high, you're still absolutely capable of reaching great heights through cultivation. So don't stress it too much!" Nie Li patted Lu Piao's shoulders as he casually smiled.

Guan Yi glanced at Lu Piao as he chuckled. Lu Piao was actually afraid of tests. Only mediocres would be afraid of test!

The number of people who came to take the test was steadily swelling as the three teachers continued to record scores.

"3-grade Man Spiritual Root, send back!"

"2-grade Man Spiritual Root, send back!"

The voices of the teachers could be heard.

Lu Piao couldn't help looking at Xiao Yu and asked, "What do they mean by 'send back'?"

Xiao Yu explained, "When they say 'send back', that means that the institution won't accept them. The Skysoul Institution only accepts those with 5-grade Man Spiritual grade and above. Those with low talent are rejected.

At Xiao Yu's words, Lu Piao couldn't help pulling his neck in like a turtle. The idea of being 'sent back' was really pretty scary. They wouldn't be able to return to the Tiny World for the next five years. So if the Skysoul Institution didn't accept them, where else could they go? Lu Piao almost cried out as he thought he would end up with the batch that would be sent back!

Guan Yi glanced at Lu Piao's bitter face and coldly snorted, "Trash!"

At Guan Yi's words, Nie Li's expression turned cold as he glared at Guan Yi and said, "Who are you calling trash?"

Nie Li absolutely didn't allow anyone to insult his friends!

Glancing at Nie Li, Guan Yi shrugged, "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

Xiao Yu furrowed his brows for a brief moment. He was also rather displeased with Guan Yi. However, after one look at Nie Li, Xiao Yu feared that Nie Li would take action and moved to stop him. "The Skysoul Institution doesn't allow any fights to happen within its territory, aside from challenges in tournaments. There are strict punishments for those who don't abide by those rules. They might even lock you up in the Frost Cellar for months!"

Although he was highly annoyed with Guan Yi, Nie Li still understood the rules and didn't pursue the matter.

Xiao Yu looked at Guan Yi and coldly said, "You're all my foster father's disciples. I hope you all won't have any further issues with each other. If anyone tries to start one up, then don't blame me for not warning you beforehand. For those who stir up trouble, don't come crying to me when you hit trouble later on!"

At Xiao Yu's words, Guan Yi immediately apologised, "Young Master Xiao Yu, I just had loose lips for a moment, please don't take it to mind."

Xiao Yu coldly snorted and stewed in silence.

Guan Yi had cold sweat on his forehead. He never imagined that Xiao Yu would side with Nie Li and Lu Piao. He clearly understood that offending Xiao Yu at the moment was definitely not a wise decision. Although he felt plenty of disdain for Nie Li and Lu Piao, it would still be best if he restrained himself a little to avoid offending Xiao Yu.

As the four of them were speaking, a group of people walked over. The one leading was a youth that held a trace of an evil aura emanating from him. He appeared to be either seventeen or eighteen and showed a provocative little smile.

The youth clicked his tongue as he said in a peculiar voice, "Well, isn't this the super genius Xiao Yu from our West District? I never thought I'd meet Young Master Xiao in a place like this! What a coincidence!"

"Hua Ling, speak if you have anything worth saying. Otherwise, get lost. I don't have the time to have an idle chat with you." Xiao Yu's face was smeared with a cold look.

Sensing the enmity between the two, Nie Li observed the youth called Hua Ling. This youth, who has dozens of people following behind him, should've already formed his Fate Soul and already became a Heavenly Fate Realm expert.

Hua Ling laughed and tried to hook his arms around Xiao Yu's neck, but Xiao Yu knocked them away. Hua Ling retracted his arms as he chuckled, "Young Master Xiao is still the same as usual, so impolite!"


	264. Chapter 264

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 264 – Spiritual Root**

Xiao Yu coldly eyed Hua Ling and snorted. "Hua Ling, am I very familiar with you?"

"Young master Xiao, if you're going to put things like that, then you're being too cold." Hua Ling smiled and continued, "Both of our fathers are enforcers in the Divine Feathers Sect. Is there really a need to treat me like an enemy the moment you see me?"

As he finished speaking, Hua Ling swept his gaze over Nie Li and the others, who stood behind Xiao Yu, and laughed, "The Tiny World is indeed withering in terms of talent. Only these three were chosen? The cultivation of these three don't seem very outstanding. It seems like the Tiny World is incomparable to our Little Heaven Realm!"

Hua Ling's words were thorny and his gaze carried hints of contempt as he looked at Nie Li and the other two.

Behind Hua Ling stood over twenty experts. Each and every one of them was a Demigod rank expert who were only a tiny gap away from the Heavenly Fate Realm. The looks they gave Nie Li and the other two were tinted with provocations. They'd obviously sensed that their young master Hua Ling wasn't on good terms with Xiao Yu. Since they planned to rely on young master Hua Ling in the future, naturally, they will side with him.

Nie Li gathered his voice and asked Xiao Yu, "So just who is this Hua Ling?"

"His father is just like my foster father: an enforcer of the Outer Division of Divine Feathers Sect who is fighting over the position of Chief Enforcer. You guys don't need to be bothered about them, since they won't be able to do anything to you here!" Xiao Yu voiced to Nie Li.

Nie Li now understood the situation a little better. No wonder Hua Ling wasn't on good terms with Xiao Yu! So it turns out that the situation was like that. Nie Li was uninterested in these types of conflicts.

Hua Ling's cold gaze swept over Nie Li. Although he couldn't hear what Nie Li and Xiao Yu were talking about, it shouldn't be anything good.

"The Spiritual Root Test will soon begin. I wonder what kind of Spiritual Root the three geniuses from the Tiny World will have!" The corner of Hua Ling's mouth still carried provocations as he swept his eyes past Xiao Yu's group of four. "Since young master Xiao has a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, then I guess that means that these guys from the Tiny World shouldn't be that bad either, right?"

"That's none of your business!" Xiao Yu snapped coldly. It seems that he really loathes Hua Ling; a decent word between the two could be considered a lot to ask for.

When he saw Xiao Yu give him the cold shoulder, Hua Ling coldly snorted and turned away. Xiao Yu was a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, but still hasn't formed his Fate Soul yet. What's there to be proud of in that?

However, even if Hua Ling was already a 3-fate of the Heavenly Fate Realm and Xiao Yu had yet to form his first Fate Soul, Hua Ling was still very nervous in his heart and had considered Xiao Yu a formidable opponent.

First of all, a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root was already a legendary existence. The number of people within the entire Skysoul Institution who reached 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root didn't exceed a hundred. However, for this hundred, all of their cultivations had reached an astonishing degree, becoming tyrants in their cultivation. By rights, the cultivation speed of a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root should be extremely fast and impossible for ordinary people to catch up to. However, even now, Xiao Yu still hasn't formed his Fate Soul.

By rights, a person like that shouldn't make Hua Ling feel threatened at all; however there was that legend in the Skysoul Institution. For those with Heaven Spiritual Root, the longer they remain in Earthen Fate Realm, the faster their cultivation speed would be once they achieve their first Fate Soul. It would become something entirely beyond the reach of ordinary people.

The power of Heaven Spiritual Root has always caused Hua Ling to feel uneasy. He himself had taken the test and was determined to be only a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root. A talent of his standard could be considered outstanding but he was definitely not a powerful genius.

The number of people partaking the test steadily increased.

"9-grade Man Spiritual Root, send to the South District!"

"7-grade Man Spiritual Root, send to the South District!"

In the total results of these tests, those who were able to reach Earth Spiritual Realm didn't amount to many. The several teachers who were in charge of the test swept their eyes over the remaining disciples with a rather dull mood. In the recent years, the number of geniuses was steadily decreasing. This was also linked to the reason why the Divine Feathers Sect was in decline. The powerful geniuses who were given a choice, had all headed for the other sects instead.

Among the teachers who were in charge of the test, the leader was a middle-aged man who wore a blue robe and was emitting a very prestigious aura. He and two other teachers beside him were swiftly recording the test results.

"6-grade Earth Spiritual Root." Another test result was revealed.

"Not bad, send to the West District!" The blue-robed middle-aged man said as he gave a slight nod.

Hua Ling furrowed his brows for a brief moment. With thousands of people waiting to take their tests, who knows how long it will be until it was their turn?

He approached the blue-robed middle-aged man as he lightly smiled and greeted him, "Enforcer Gu, it's been a while."

Upon seeing Hua Ling, the man's expression became a little gentler as he asked, "Young master Hua Ling, why have you come?"

"As a matter of fact, I brought some disciples from my Little Heaven Realm here to participate in the test. I hope Enforcer Gu will take care of us!" Hua Ling smiled and with a twitch of his right hand, he materialised an object and pushed it over to the blue-robed middle-aged man.

The teacher lowered his head for a quick look, then accepted it without batting an eyelid as he smiled, "You're too kind! Young master Hua Ling is being too polite!"

This man was just an enforcer of foreign affairs. Compared to Hua Ling's father, who is an Enforcer that possesses quite an amount of authority, this man couldn't hold a candle. Since Hua Ling is being so kind, how could he not give him this face?

"If that's the case, then young master Hua Ling's disciples can take the test first!" The blue-robed middle-aged man smiled and continued, "The Little Heaven Realm is blessed with talented generations. Therefore, the students coming here must definitely be geniuses with extraordinary talents!"

"Then I'll say my thanks, Enforcer Gu!" Hua Ling laughed as he turned to his bunch and beckoned, "Come over!"

The disciples of the Little Heaven Realm all moved towards Hua Ling.

At the sight of this, those who were waiting in queue couldn't help showing displeased expressions on their faces. For a the test with thousands of people, they had already been waiting for so long. Hua Ling and his bunch had obviously come later and yet they could queue to the front.

"Who are those people?"

"Mind your words and beware of causing any trouble. That's Hua Ling, the son of an Enforcer of the Outer Division of the Skysoul Institute. Just let them take the test first!"

In the end, those left in the queue restrained themselves. After all, within the Divine Feathers Sect, they themselves didn't amount to much and none of them could afford to offend certain kinds of people.

However, Xiao Yu walked forward and faced Hua Ling and the teacher and asked in a solemn tone, "Enforcer Gu, aren't you being inappropriate? We've come before Hua Ling and they end up in line before us. Such favouritism, I'm afraid it won't be nice if rumors spread!"

The blue-robed middle-aged man took one look at Xiao Yu and instantly gave an awkward look. If an ordinary person had said such a thing, he would definitely suppressed it down. During the test, he still had that much authority. However, Xiao Yu's father is of the same level as Hua Ling's father: an Enforcer who wields authority. They weren't people that he could afford to offend. Furthermore, if Xiao Yu spread the word of him playing favouritism, he would likely be punished.

"Young master Xiao Yu, you've misunderstood. It's like this. Young master Hua Ling took a number earlier and all this has already been arranged. It's just that he ended up coming slightly later than expected. So how is this inappropriate?" Enforcer Gu said, after being suddenly struck by the bright idea. He was also a smart person, so naturally, he wouldn't let himself fall into another's hands so easily.

Xiao Yu was momentarily at a lost for words. Although he was well aware that Enforcer Gu was lying and felt indignant about it, there wasn't anything he could do.

"Young master Xiao, I forgot to tell you about it. I also reserved a number for you earlier and arranged everything for you. If you guys want to take the test first, we can arrange ourselves behind you." Hua Ling chuckled.

Enforcer Gu couldn't help giving Hua Ling a grateful glance. They were both sons of Enforcers, but Hua Ling had obviously known how to act compared to Xiao Yu; smooth and slick, without a single loophole.

"There's no need. It'll be our turn soon anyways." Xiao Yu knitted his brows slightly for a brief moment. If he were to queue in front of Hua Ling, then doesn't that mean that he's the same kind of person as Hua Ling?

"Oh? So it'll be young master Xiao's turn soon? If that's the case, then Enforcer Gu, you can put us together in the test! That way young master Xiao and I can talk about things!" Hua Ling chuckled.

"Since young master Hua Ling has such intentions, then please wait for now. The students in front have almost finished their tests." Enforcer Gu lightly smiled as a trace of an obscure glow flickered in his eyes. It's been said that their fathers have always been on bad terms, and now it seems that the two sons intend to compete as well. Since this matter was unrelated to him, Enforcer Gu was more than happy to be able to sit back and watch the show.

Xiao Yu furrowed his brows for a moment and appeared a little displeased at Hua Ling's provocations.

Hua Ling glanced at Nie Li's trio and smiled, "I wonder, what kind of Spiritual Root these geniuses from the Tiny World have? One must know that Young Master Xiao Yu is an extremely rare 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. I suppose that these geniuses from the Tiny World shouldn't be that bad either!"

Xiao Yu was also unsure of Nie Li and the other two's talents. Since Hua Ling was being overbearing, he could only sweep a cold glance at him and remain silent.

The students in front had several Earth Spiritual Roots and one of them was even a 3-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. This had triggered a series of cries in surprise.

"It's actually the Heaven Spiritual Root!"

Everyone looked at that genius with envy.

That genius was also dumbfounded and at a complete loss. Originally, he had accompanied his young master to study and had only followed his young master to participate in this test. He never imagined that he would actually test as a Heaven Spiritual Root.


	265. Chapter 265

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 265 – Test**

Enforcer Gu had an overjoyed expression on his face. "Send to the West District!" The Skysoul Institute treated every genius as an important individual.

If a Heaven Spiritual Root genius appeared, even Enforcer Gu would be rewarded.

Lu Piao looked at Xiao Yu and asked. "What's the difference between the West, South, and North Districts?"

Xiao Yu explained, "The North District is the worst. Usually those who score below a 5-grade Man Spiritual Root are rejected by the Skysoul Institute. However, there are some who they can't turn away because of their identities, or if their parents are in the Divine Feathers Sect. Therefore, they're sent to the the North District."

Lu Piao understood it now. Frankly speaking, those sent to the North District were a bunch of useless second generations. If outsiders like them tested below a 5-grade Man Spiritual Root, they wouldn't even have the qualifications to enter the North District of the institution.

"The South District is slightly better. They're basically people who are above 5-grade Man Spiritual Root, but below 9-grade. As for the West District, it's currently the best District you guys can be sent to, as of now. Earth and Heaven Spiritual Roots are usually sent to the West District. Even I'm in the West District right now. Those who are able to raise their cultivation quickly and show sufficient potential will be sent to the East District."

Lu Piao looked at Xiao Yu and asked, "What about the Central District?"

"The Central District…" Xiao Yu paused for a moment and said in a solemn tone, "That's an extremely secretive place. No one knows what it looks like. Everything about it is kept confidential and it's forbidden for the outside world to inquire about it. Only powerful geniuses of the East District might achieve the qualifications to be sent there. They're also the main force of the Divine Feathers Sect."

Nie Li went silent. Even during his previous life, he'd only managed to obtain a small quantity of information regarding the Central District of the Divine Feathers Sect.

As they looked ahead of them, they realised that it would soon be their turn to take the test. Nie Li still understood his talent fairly well. In his previous life, he tested as a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root. Although it wasn't exceptionally strong, it was still relatively outstanding. Spiritual Roots represented an individual's talent for cultivation and was related to things like the toughness of the soul. Under normal circumstances, there wouldn't be any changes in it. Therefore, he predicted that, in this life, he would still have a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root.

Time dragged on. A few dozen more people finished their tests.

Enforcer Gu looked at Xiao Yu and Hua Ling as he said with a light smile, "Young masters, it will soon be your men's turn."

Hua Ling, who stood to one side, smiled. "I'll go with Enforcer Gu's arrangements. Xiao Yu and I are just bystanders, after all."

Enforcer Gu nodded as he pointed a finger at one person and said, "You, come up here and take your test."

This was a person who had originated from the Little Heaven Realm, a youth in his twenties and who wore a long purple robe.

This youth walked forward. Under the guidance of the two teachers supervised by Enforcer Gu, he slowly placed his hand on a round crystal ball that's the size of a millstone. He then slowly injected his power into it.

The crystal ball glowed faintly, then became brighter and brighter. Faint orange patterns traced throughout the crystal and distributed into six threads.

Enforcer Gu nodded as he said with a light smile. "6-grade Earth Spiritual Root. Not bad. Send to the West District."

Hua Ling walked up to the youth and patted him on the shoulder. "Well done!"

The youth nodded with respect before retiring behind Hua Ling. He didn't seem conceited.

The teachers continued to test the remaining people.

"3-grade Earth Spiritual Root, West District."

"7-grade Earth Spiritual Root, West District."

For the next three tests, all had Earth Spiritual Roots and were sent to the West District.

The people behind them discussed about it.

"These people from the Little Heaven Realm are really formidable! So many people have participated in the test and ninety percent have been Man Spiritual Roots. Out of every ten people, barely one or two are Earth Spiritual Roots, yet those three from the Little Heaven Realm all had Earth Spiritual Root!"

"Yeah! Not to mention that one of them is a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root. That's already rare enough!"

The corner of Hua Ling's mouth twitched upwards. Their Little Heaven Realm had always produced talented younger generations. How could it be compared with other places!

Enforcer Gu pointed at Guan Yi. "You, come and take your test!"

Guan Yi nodded. "Yes."

Guided by the two teachers, he walked up to the crystal ball and slowly reached his hand over it.

Thanks to Xiao Yu's introduction of the process, he was already aware that this crystal ball would determine his fate. Therefore, he was a little nervous.

As time passed, the crystal ball emitted a faint light before it glowed brighter and brighter. Scarlet-red threads appeared inside and gradually split into nine.

"9-grade Man Spiritual Root, off to the South District." Enforcer Gu said after casting a glance at Guan Yi. Although a 9-grade Man Spiritual Root was decent, it couldn't be considered outstanding.

Guan Yi stared dumbfoundedly at the crystal ball in front of him and muttered, "This is impossible! Something has to be wrong with this test. I want to retake it!"

At Guan Yi's words, Enforcer Gu coldly said, "It's impossible for the test to be faulty. Each person can only have one try!"

The two teachers also looked at Guan Yi with anger. Guan Yi could only return the looks with a dazed expression. Although he had passed the test, a 9-grade Man Spiritual Root couldn't be considered much of a genius. This was a little hard for him to accept. Ever since he was young, he'd always been outstanding within his age group and had always been the one with the highest talent.

Watching Guan Yi walk back, Nie Li calmly said, "Don't be too bothered about it. Although the grade of Spiritual Roots is connected to the speed of cultivation, it's not the deciding factor."

At Nie Li's words, Guan Yi felt a mix of emotions.

Hua Ling laughed. "Haha, the grade of Spiritual Roots really aren't the deciding factor. Look at young master Xiao. Although he had a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, isn't he still stopped in the Earth Fate Realm?"

Xiao Yu coldly stared at Hua Ling and said, "What are you trying to say?"

Seeing Xiao Yu's glare, Hua Ling instantly "apologised" as he said, "Young master Xiao, I'm so sorry about that. My mouth ran off without me for a moment there. I shouldn't have mentioned the problem about your Spiritual Root."

Nie Li looked at Hua Ling and casually smiled. "The grade of a Spiritual Root really can't decide a person's future achievements. However, it still has a certain link, especially for those who've reached the Heaven Spiritual Root. Has young master Hua Ling seen anyone with Heaven Spiritual Root who permanently stayed in the Earth Fate Realm? As long as one has a Heaven Spiritual Root, it's basically confirmed that they'll be able to enter the Heavenly Fate Realm."

Hua Ling sneered. "So what? Cultivating for decades to reach Heavenly Fate Realm? Such a cultivation speed isn't any better compared to someone with a Man Spiritual Root!"

"Not necessarily." Nie Li shook his head and continued, "The soul level of someone with a Heaven Spiritual Root will have already reached an extremely astonishing state. But why do some people with Heaven Spiritual Roots remain in the Earth Fate Realm for so long? It's because Heaven Spiritual Roots will automatically absorb the essence between heaven and earth to increase that person's soul level. Is young master Hua Ling aware of the spiritual item called the Amethyst Bamboo? The Amethyst Bamboo is a treasured herb that is rarely seen between the heaven and earth. They're usually buried under the earth, continuously absorbing the essence between the two. Some Amethyst Bamboo popped out from the ground after being nurtured for several hundreds of years. Therefore, when it began to grow, it'll only grow in few centimeters in a year. After spending a few thousands, or even tens of thousands of years in the earth, the Amethyst Bamboo will germinate and push its shoots aboveground. Once it does so, it can grow up to several meters in height in just a single day and will continue to grow rapidly."

Hua Ling was stunned, however he quickly recovered and snorted, "Even if what you just said makes any sense, so what? How can the Amethyst Bamboo be linked to the Heaven Spiritual Root?"

Nie Li gave a light smile and answered, "Although it doesn't appear to be related, if you don't believe me, you can consult any Martial Ancestor expert to confirm it. For Earth Fate Realm and Heavenly Fate Realm experts who've been stuck for a year, reaching Heavenly Star Realm is definitely possible. Two years would guarantee Heavenly Axis Realm. Those above three years are definitely geniuses who can reach the Martial Ancestor Realm! How long has young master Xiao been stuck for?"

"It's my fifth year." Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li in half-belief, as he couldn't figure out if what Nie Li had just said was truth.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu and said, "Then I'll say my congratulations here to young master Xiao. You'll be able to break through Heavenly Fate Realm soon. After that, your cultivation will suddenly take huge leaps. It's absolutely not something that a mediocre can hold a candle to."

Hua Ling coldly laughed. "Tsk, nonsense. Spouting random words as though they're facts. Hilarious. Could it be that you've met a Martial Ancestor expert before? With just your qualifications, the likes of you could meet a Martial Ancestor Realm expert?" He was left feeling uneasy by Nie Li's words, but he was still unwilling to admit the truth of what he had just said.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see." Nie Li shrugged.

Xiao Yu consulted Nie Li, "Nie Li, is what you just said the truth?"

"I was making it up." Nie Li replied, but he secretly laughed. Everything that he'd just said was half true. He could see that Xiao Yu's soul had already been refined to a certain level and that he'd soon break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm. With Xiao Yu's talent, after reaching Heavenly Fate Realm, his cultivation would definitely soar by leaps and bounds.

Furthermore, Nie Li could tell that Xiao Yu was similar to the Nether Master. Both cultivated the [Myriad Dragonroars] cultivation technique. The tyrannical nature of this cultivation technique doesn't lose an inch to the cultivation techniques that Nie Li had passed to Du Ze and Lu Piao. However, Xiao Yu and the Nether Master's [Myriad Dragonroars] should only be a shattered portion of the original. Because it lacked some portions, that was why Xiao Yu had remained in the Earth Fate Realm for so long.

However, it was still possible to break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm. After breaking through, his path should be a smooth cruise to the doorway of the Heavenly Star Realm before experiencing difficulty to breakthrough.

"Okay then." Xiao Yu bitterly smiled. Nie Li had obviously been bluffing Hua Ling, but his words had momentarily lit a hope inside Xiao Yu.

Nie Li smiled and remained silent.

Hua Ling looked at Xiao Yu before turning to Nie Li and snorted. He's wasn't willing to believe Nie Li; therefore, he turned his head away and observed his men's tests.

"3-grade Earth Spiritual Root!"

"6-grade Earth Spiritual Root!"

"8-grade Man Spiritual Root!"

Another six tests completed and five of them were Earth Spiritual Roots with one 8-grade Man Spiritual Root.

Hearing Enforcer Gu's words, Hua Ling's face instantly turned black and he coldly snorted. "Rubbish, to actually be a Man Spiritual Root! Scram back to the Little Heaven Realm. I don't need any Man Spiritual Root trash here!"

The youth who had tested as a 8-grade Man Spiritual Root felt so ashamed from the scolding that his ears turned red.


	266. Chapter 266

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 266 – Results of the Test**

Enforcer Gu immediately smoothed things over. "Young Master Hua Ling, although he tested as an 8-grade Man Spiritual Root, and is incomparable to the other disciples of the Little Heaven Realm, his talent is still acceptable. Why is Young Master Hua Ling so irritated?"

Hua Ling coldly glared at the youth with the 8-grade Man Spiritual Root. "We don't need a Man Spiritual Root trash in my Little Heaven Realm. You should scram back home by yourself. Or do you want me to kick you back? Trash of the Man Spiritual Root level should be too humiliated to show themselves in the Skysoul Institute!"

Upon hearing Hua Ling condemning the youth, Guan Yi tightly clenched his fists. It was as if Hua Ling's words were also directed at him. In the past, he had always been the one humiliating others; now, the positions were reversed. He felt so ashamed that he wanted to kill himself.

Aside from Guan Yi, the bystanders who tested as Man Spiritual Roots all felt too ashamed to look anyone else in the eye.

Nie Li patted Guan Yi on the shoulder and said, "Don't take his words to heart. We are cultivators, destined to go against the heaven. If you don't intend on trying to defy heaven, then there's no point to cultivating!"

Guan Yi's lost gaze slowly cleared, then turned firm and determined. He looked at Nie Li with an emotion-filled expression and said, "Nie Li, thank you! Before, I said such rude things, and yet you're still encouraging me. I definitely won't give up!"

Hua Ling, who stood to the side, cast a glance at Nie Li and Guan Yi and sneered, "Only trash would sympathise with each other. The strong definitely have no need of other people's pity!"

After Hua Ling finished his verbal attacks on the youth with the 8-grade Man Spiritual Root, the youth walked away in silence.

"You, come and take your test!" Enforcer Gu pointed at Lu Piao.

Finally, it was his turn to take the test. Instantly, a look of bitter helplessness crossed Lu Piao's face as he walked towards the crystal ball. Would it be fortune or misfortune? Even if it's misfortune, it's still impossible to avoid. Sooner or later, he'd have to take the test.

Just as Lu Piao was prepared to take his test, a commotion burst out from outside the testing grounds.

"Someone committed suicide!"

"It's that guy with 8-grade Man Spiritual Root!"

"I heard that he tested out as an 8-grade Man Spiritual Root! Then, after being humiliated, he took it too hard and committed suicide!"

The students who were still waiting for their tests all shook their heads with sad expressions on their faces. Although an 8-grade Man Spiritual Root wasn't exceptionally outstanding, it was still acceptable. There was no need for suicide!

At the commotion from outside, Nie Li knitted his brows for a brief moment. The youth probably suicided not because of the results of the test, but because he was unable to accept the humiliation of returning. He chose to die here, rather than go back. This was his pride!

Hua Ling coldly snorted, "He'd rather die than return. At least he had some backbone and wasn't complete trash. There's nothing worth pitying about his death!"

The others from the Little Heaven Realm who stood beside Hua Ling all appeared indifferent. Obviously, such incidents were common for them.

Upon hearing Hua Ling's words, Xiao Yu's face went cross with rage.

Lu Piao and the others also angrily glared at Hua Ling.

The surrounding bystanders also felt angry towards Hua Ling. However, this matter belonged to the Little Heaven Realm; therefore, no one interfered with it.

Everyone retracted their gazes and turned to Lu Piao, who was about to take his test. Hua Ling looked down at Lu Piao as the corner of his mouth curled in disdain. Based on how much Lu Piao was cowering, his talent definitely won't be much.

Everyone's attention was on Lu Piao, making him feel pressured. He muttered a prayer to himself that we wouldn't be sent back. He slowly placed his hand on the crystal ball.

Just a short while ago, someone had committed suicide. Therefore, everyone now had their attention centered on the results of Lu Piao's test.

Lu Piao injected his power into the crystal ball, making it turn brighter and brighter, glowing with a scarlet light. At the sight of it, Lu Piao immediately closed his eyes. 'I'm doomed, I'm doomed! It's red, it's a Man Spiritual Root! Please don't let it be below a 5-grade Man Spiritual Root!'

Everyone's attention was glued to the crystal ball, watching the light shine brighter and brighter until it became dazzling to the eyes. The light was so piercing that they couldn't help shielding their eyes with their hands. The colour inside slowly turned from pink to a deep red, before settling on a deep violet. The thread inside then split into five.

Lu Piao opened his eyes a crack, then immediately shut them again. He felt like crying. 'Five, it's actually five! I'm doomed, I'm definitely doomed! I'm going to be sent back. Why is my life so bitter!'

Enforcer Gu's expression gradually morphed from calm to astonishment. Violet was the distinct colour of the Heaven Spiritual Root! Furthermore, it was the first time he'd ever seen such a deep violet colour, not to mention the fact that it had actually split into five. It was a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root! Enforcer Gu had tested so many people before, and even then, the best he'd seen were one 3-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, one 1-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, and one 2-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. Those individuals were already considered geniuses, but compared to this Lu Piao, they simply couldn't compete.

Hua Ling's expression turned from its former disdain into dumbfoundedness.

That's impossible! This kid had actually reached the 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root!

Never had he imagined that this mediocre-looking kid would actually have 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root! Compared to those with Heaven Spiritual Roots, people with Earth Spiritual Roots were a bunch of mediocres! Out of humiliation, Hua Ling flew into a rage as he wondered if these people from the Tiny World were cheating!

The Draconic Ruins Realm had countless numbers of cities and smaller realms. Even then, the number of Heaven Spiritual Roots produced was exceedingly small. Now, the Tiny World had produced another Heaven Spiritual Root, not to mention that this time it was a 5-grade!

After a long period of time, Lu Piao couldn't help opening his eyes. "Is the test over?"

He was still waiting for Enforcer Gu to say the two words to send him back. However, even after such a long period of time, there still weren't any movements from him.

Upon opening his eyes, Lu Piao noticed that everyone was looking at him. The weird atmosphere made him scratch his head. Just what was going on? Did these people eat a dead fish or something? Why are their eyes so big?

Noticing that Lu Piao was looking at him, Enforcer Gu coughed and embarrassedly announced, "5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, off to the West District."

5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root? Wait. Who? Lu Piao looked around.

It took him a moment to recover his mental state. Then Lu Piao pointed to himself in shock, "Me? 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root?"

Lu Piao looked down into the crystal ball, where there were only five glowing purple threads. So it turns out that he's a Heaven Spiritual Root and not a Man Spiritual Root! That had certainly scared the hell out of him.

I never noticed it until now, but it turns out that I'm a genius!

In the past, I was a little too low-profiled.

Lu Piao felt like he was floating as he walked back to Nie Li and said with excitement, "Nie Li, it turns out that I'm a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root! You never told me that before! My leg nearly gave out earlier because I was so scared of the test."

Nie Li rolled his eyes and said, "I don't have a Heaven Spiritual Crystal with me. How would I know that you're a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root?"

Lu Piao scratched his head. "Oh, so that's why! Hehe."

At last, he didn't have to worry about being sent back.

Hua Ling tightly clenched his fists as he indignantly eyed Lu Piao. Hua Ling had always been a narrow-minded person and was unable to tolerate even a little dirt thrown on him. So of course he felt unhappy when he saw that Lu Piao had tested as a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and was acting so proud of himself.

Hua Ling glanced at Enforcer Gu and said, "Enforcer Gu, let's continue the test."

Enforcer Gu bitterly smiled. Finding a Heaven Spiritual root in the bunch of geniuses from the Little Heaven Realm was going to be rather difficult. After all, there were simply too few Heaven Spiritual Roots.

The tests resumed.

The geniuses of the Little Heaven Realm finished their tests. The majority of them were Earth Spiritual Roots with only one being a 1-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. Although there was another Heaven Spiritual Root, it was still incomparable to Lu Piao.

Hua Ling felt indignation in his heart. Although he had more people on his side, none of them were worth showing off. No matter how many mediocres he had, they were still incomparable to a genius. That was reality. The life of a thousand Heavenly Fate Realm experts couldn't weigh against a single Heavenly Star Realm one.

"Your turn. Please come up and take your test." Enforcer Gu looked at Nie Li and spoke in a gentle tone. Lu Piao and Nie Li were obviously friends and Lu Piao had a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. As long as he wasn't like Xiao Yu, who remained stuck in the Earth Fate Realm, he would definitely achieve unimaginable heights in the future. Therefore, Enforcer Gu didn't dare provoke someone with such a great future.

Nie Li walked up to the crystal ball. He was already aware that he was a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root, so there was basically no need to take the test. However, he still wanted to take it in order to qualify for the West District.

Nie Li placed his right hand on the crystal ball and injected some of his power into it.

The crystal ball glowed with a red colour that gradually turned deeper and deeper, into deep violet. At the same time, it split into two, three, four…

There were no signs of stopping until it finally reached eight. Nie Li could tell that if he continued, the colour of the threads would darken from purple to black; therefore, he immediately retracted his hand.

The testing grounds were dead silent.

Everyone dumbfoundedly stared at the crystal ball.

Just a short while ago, they'd had a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. Now, another one appeared with 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. What a shock!

Within the entire Skysoul Institute, aside from the unknown Central District, there probably weren't more than five 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Roots! In the end, experts of the 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root had all entered into the Central District.

Enforcer Gu felt a cold sweat run all over his body. He never imagined that there would be an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root expert in the test. A 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. What a mysterious place the Tiny World must be. For other realms, people from the outside would could enter and leave as they wished. The only exception was the Tiny World, a sealed place where outsiders were unable to enter.

Hua Ling's eyes were fixed on the crystal ball. He really wanted to know if the thing was rigged! To think that another Heaven Spiritual Root has appeared on the Tiny World's side, and this time, it's actually a shocking 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root!

This kind of genius was absolutely terrifying!

The fact that Xiao Yu had stayed in the Earth Fate Realm, unable to step into the Heavenly Fate Realm, already made Hua Ling uneasy. Now, there was an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root on top of that. If Nie Li's cultivation proceeded unlike Xiao Yu's, then his speed must be unimaginable.

The others were also utterly shocked, but Nie Li had his brows locked tightly. Just what was going on? In his previous, he had clearly tested as a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root, but in this life, he was actually an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. Could it be that in this life, his talent had changed?

Could the vine in his soul realm be the reason?


	267. Chapter 267

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 267 – Spiritual Stone**

Moving from a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root to an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root was indeed a huge leap.

Although Nie Li was rather surprised, he wasn't overwhelmed by joy. Regardless of what the test results were, Nie Li still had absolute confidence in himself. He believed that his strength would achieve heights that were simply unimaginable by ordinary people.

Enforcer Gu's voice trembled. "8-grade… Heaven Spiritual Realm, to the West District." He'd tested so many students before, but Nie Li was the only 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root who he'd ever met.

The surrounding students were in an uproar. An 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root! Their expressions carried shock and fear when they looked at Nie Li.

This kind of talent was something others could only admire from afar!

Xiao Yu casually glanced at Hua Ling and said, "Your people from the Little Heaven Realm don't seem to be very useful."

Hua Ling snorted and refuted, "I don't know what you guys are doing to get so many Heaven Spiritual Roots. But either way, you better hope that they don't turn out like you, as useful in embroidery!"

Hua Ling and his entourage turned and left. His face was dark, without the slightest hint of light. There wasn't any meaning in staying in this place any longer.

Xiao Yu watched Hua Ling and his crew leave, then pulled his attention to Nie Li and the other two. "Hua Ling's a really narrow-minded person. In the future, you guys should be careful. Don't let him plot against you. Inside the Skysoul Institution, no one can do anything to you. But once you're outside, then it's an entirely different matter."

"Understood," said Nie Li, nodding his head. He hadn't placed Hua Ling with very much regard. But it'd still be better to have his guard up around such a vile person.

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li and the other two and said, "Let's go!"

Together, the four entered the Skysoul Institute.

Enforcer Gu stared at their backs as Xiao Yu and the other three left the area. The corner of his mouth couldn't help curling into a bitter smile. Nie Li and Lu Piao, one with an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and the other with a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. He must have been possessed when he decided to help Hua Ling earlier. It'd definitely be more troublesome if he accidentally provoked these two future talents. He had to think of something to mend his relationship with Nie Li and Lu Piao.

Enforcer Gu was a slick and sly person, always cautious in everything he did. Even if his cultivation wasn't very high, he could still stand up straight without falling.

Xiao Yu looked at Guan Yi and said, "Guan Yi, the South District is right in front. We're only together up till here. Go and report to the two teachers up front and they'll make arrangements for you. From now on, you'll be cultivating in the South District."

Guan Yi went silent for a brief moment, then made a slight bow to Xiao Yu, Nie Li, and Lu Piao before leaving. He was aware that his talent was very lacking compared to those three who stood before him. The three of them had already been very kind to him so far. It'd be shameless of him to continue imposing on them. After all, he still had his own dignity.

After watching Guan Yi enter the South District, Xiao Yu retracted his gaze and said, "Let's head for the West District now. There're two residential areas in the West District. The first area is arranged by Skysoul Institution, so you can stay there anytime you want. The other area is private property that requires you to pay a fee. I've already rented an entire courtyard, so you guys can stay at my place for the time being."

Lu Piao was excited. "Private property? That sounds great!"

At Xiao Yu's words, Nie Li didn't show any reactions; instead he shifted his gaze elsewhere.

Following Nie Li's line of sight, Lu Piao stared into the distance. "Is that it over there?"

Xiao Yu gave a glance at the plaza they were staring at. Within the plaza was a large group of students from the institution, who were discussing something. Many also seemed to be holding objects in their hands.

"Oh, that's the market for Skysoul students. The Skysoul Institution's Cultivation Hall often distributes all kinds of assignments. Those who complete them earn spiritual stones, which are absolutely essential cultivating materials!" Xiao Yu continued, "In addition to that, students also transact various demon spirits and artifacts."

"In the Draconic Ruins Realm, a Demon Spirit's growth rate is classified into Poor, Ordinary, Good, Excellent, Extraordinary, and God Levels. Demons with an Excellent Level growth rate are rarely seen; Extraordinaries are even rarer. As for God Level, those are basically nonexistent."

At Xiao Yu's words, Lu Piao's eyes widened. The demon spirits that he and Nie Li had integrated with were God Level demon spirits. He never imagined that a God Level demon spirit would be so precious that it was even considered rare in the Draconic Ruins Realm.

As if he was aware of Lu Piao's doubt, Nie Li shook his head and said, "Aside from growth rate, the bloodline of a demon spirit is also extremely important. Let's take Du Ze for example. Both of his had God Level growth rates, but the Abyss Tiger's rate is absolutely incomparable to Celestial Qilin's."

"Then how are demon spirit's bloodlines classified?"

Nie Li explained, "There are three kinds of demon spirit bloodlines. The first one is the Ordinary demon beast's bloodline. The second is the Ancient bloodline, which is rarely seen, like the Celestial Qilin demon beast. The third one is the Primordial bloodline, which is basically impossible to encounter."

Lu Piao nodded. "No wonder Du Ze gave up on the Abyss Tiger when he integrated with the Celestial Qilin. Although the Abyss Tiger had a God Level growth rate, it was still just a demon beast with an Ordinary bloodline. Compared to one with an Ancient bloodline, the difference is too huge."

"Under normal circumstances, it's basically impossible for us to find any demon spirits with Ancient bloodlines. Therefore, the demon spirits that the students usually trade with are just Ordinary bloodline demon spirits," said Xiao Yu.

Now, Lu Piao understood that it was to their great fortune that Nie Li had given them demon spirits with God Level growth rates. It was difficult for normal students to find a demon spirit with even an Extraordinary growth rate.

"What about those artifacts?" asked Lu Piao.

"Artifacts are somewhat similar to weapons and armour from our Tiny World. It's just that artifacts harbour Heavenly Energy; therefore, they're much stronger compared to ordinary weapons and armours. Artifacts are classified from Grade 1 to Grade 9. Above that are Transcendance Artifacts and Overgod Artifacts. It's already rare enough for an ordinary student to obtain a Grade 3 Artifact. Usually, only Grade 1 Artifacts are traded," explained Xiao Yu.

"Oh, so that's the case." As expectation rose in Lu Piao's heart, he wondered just how strong the artifacts with Heavenly Energy would be.

"Let's go and take a look." Nie Li took the initiative and moved ahead.

Xiao Yu had only hesitated for a moment before following up. Lu Piao also quickened his pace.

There were several thousands of students bartering in the market.

"Does anyone have an Excellent growth rate demon spirit? I'm willing to exchange it for two spiritual stones!"

"Grade 2 Artifact for nine spiritual stones! Who's willing?"

All kinds of voices rose from here and there.

"If spiritual stones are so precious, I wonder what their uses are towards cultivation?" Lu Piao asked curiously.

"Spiritual stones give huge assists towards cultivation. The higher one's cultivation becomes, the greater their need would be for spiritual stones." Xiao Yu continued in a serious tone, "Heavenly Energy is extremely thin in the Draconic Ruins Realm, and is unable to support our cultivation. However, these spiritual stones contain pure Heavenly Energy that greatly supports cultivation," explained Xiao Yu.

Lu Piao nodded once he gained a rough idea of spiritual stones.

"How much can these elixirs that I've brought with me be sold for?" Lu Piao took out a bottle of elixir and enquired.

Xiao Yu smiled as he shook his head, "These elixirs are basically useless in this place."

"Ah?" Lu Piao said sadly, "If I'd known that, I would've brought more demon spirits with me."

Xiao Yu shook his head and said, "It's also useless if you bring ordinary demon spirits. In the Draconic Ruins Realm, although demon spirits with Ancient bloodlines are hardly seen, most of the students here are fond of demon spirits with dragon bloodlines. They wouldn't want an ordinary demon spirit, unless it had a God Level growth rate. But how could one find a God Level growth rate demon spirit so easily?"

"Oh…" Lu Piao was rather dejected at this point. His dream of striking it rich had been utterly shattered.

Demon spirits were already in short supply in Glory City. Therefore, Nie Li didn't bring any along with him in the Draconic Ruins Realm. The vast majority of the things in his interspatial ring were worthless. That is, aside from several items like the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword and Green Poison Pearl, among a few others.

It was absolutely impossible for him to trade those things; therefore, it'd be rather difficult for him to gather spiritual stones for cultivation.

However, he had one valuable treasure with him: the Nightmare Demon Pot. Within the Draconic Ruins Realm, demon spirits were extremely important. Therefore, the Nightmare Demon Pot that could refine demon spirits naturally had great uses. However, for the time being, Nie Li still didn't want to reveal the Nightmare Demon Pot.

Xiao Yu lightly smiled. "Aside from exchanging stuff for spiritual stones, Skysoul students also receive five spiritual stones every month."

Lu Piao had a bitter expression plastered on his face. "Just five?"

Xiao Yu smiled and said, "That's already a lot."

Lu Piao was indeed greedy and is insatiable. Ordinary Earth Spiritual Roots could only collect one spiritual stone, while Man Spiritual Roots, were left entirely on their own.

Nie Li briefly strolled through the area. The artifacts, demon spirits, and various other items that these students were bartering were all ordinary things. Although a few items like the seed of the Scarlet Flower and a mysterious purple metal, among a few others, attracted his attention, his pocket was currently empty. He wasn't in possession of even one spiritual stone, so he couldn't buy anything.

Nie Li pondered for a while, then spoke. "When can we start receiving assignments from the Cultivation Hall?"

In order to cultivate in the Draconic Ruins Realm, spiritual stones were extremely important. The higher one's cultivation became, the larger the need would become. Furthermore, spiritual stones could only be produced at a Deity's Lake. One Deity's Lake could only produce a few tens of thousands of spiritual stones a year. The number of Deity's Lakes was extremely limited inside the Draconic Ruins Realm. Furthermore, the number was reducing as the years passed; therefore, the supply of spiritual stones was perpetually unable to meet the demand.

For a sect as large as the Divine Feathers Sect, although they were in control of a large number of Deity's Lakes, it's was still impossible for them to support the entire sect's consumer needs.

Every year, the large sects would fight an intense battle over the Deity's Lakes.

Following Xiao Yu's lead, the three of them strolled through the crowd and gradually entered another area of the West District. Tall towers over dozens of meters in height loomed over them. A diverse selection of flora grew beneath these towers, bordering the small paths that criss-crossed through the shaded forest. Many students moved back and forth along the paths.

At the arrival of Xiao Yu and the other two, everyone turned in astonishment as they gossipped in low voices.

"Did you know? They say two people from the Tiny World came. One tested as an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and the other has a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root! There's going to be two more Heaven Spiritual Roots in our West District!"

"Give it up. Although Xiao Yu has a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, he still hasn't broken through into the Heavenly Fate Realm. The situation of the two newcomers from the Tiny World is still unknown."

The students walked past them quickly.


	268. Chapter 268

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

Chapter 268 – Ying'er

Xiao Yu wasn't at all concerned with what the students were gossiping about as he continued to lead Nie Li and Lu Piao along the small path to an area that was densely packed with structures. There were many courtyards in this area, and Xiao Yu entered one of the more secluded ones.

"Those who live around here are the geniuses of the West District; therefore, it's best if you don't provoke them. Those who're able to live here all have backgrounds," Xiao Yu warned as he didn't feel assured. "You guys should remain here while you cultivate."

Nie Li raised his head to observe his surroundings and saw that there were two buildings in Xiao Yu's courtyard. Nie Li and Lu Piao would live in one of them, occupying a room right next to Xiao Yu's.

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li and said, "Without my guide, don't wander unnecessarily. You're not allowed to enter my room either."

By comparison, Xiao Yu was far more worried about Nie Li.

"Fine." Nie Li shrugged but didn't put much importance in Xiao Yu's words.

Nie Li and Lu Piao walked around the courtyard. The environment of the courtyard was fairly decent, filled with chirping birds and fragrant flowers. There was also a small artificial mountain with a river flowing down. The two of them were quite satisfied with Xiao Yu's place. He'd probably spent a lot of money on this.

"I'll gift you guys this two spiritual stones. You can go ahead and start cultivating," said Xiao Yu as he passed two stones to Nie Li and Lu Piao. He then continued, "I'll be making a trip outside to help you guys register."

After bidding farewell to Nie Li and Lu Piao, Xiao Yu walked out.

Nie Li took a spiritual stone and sat with his legs crossed. Just as he was about to start cultivating with the spiritual stone, Yu Yan flew out of Nie Li's sleeve with a woosh.

"I nearly died from the stuffiness," Yu Yan said gloomily. Ever since they came to the Draconic Ruins Realm, she'd been hiding in Nie Li's sleeve. Although she was aware that she couldn't keep herself concealed forever, she still didn't attract too much attention as many students in the Skysoul Institution also brought pets with them. Therefore, the people from the Draconic Ruins Realm also treated her as a pet.

As for Jindan, before coming into the Draconic Ruins Realm, Nie Li had placed him in a pouch. Inside, the little guy seemed to have entered a hibernating state and shrank smaller and smaller until he was only the size of a fist. Therefore, he didn't attracting any attention when they brought him in.

As for the little guy, Nie Li still hasn't thought of a better method to deal with him. But since this little guy was sleeping, Nie Li was naturally spared from these worries for the time being.

"There really are a lot of experts in the Draconic Ruins Realm," Yu Yan sighed. Along the way, she'd sensed several powerful auras that had utterly astonished her. Almost everyone in the Draconic Ruins Realm was an expert of some kind!

"That's for sure. The Tiny World is only a small realm compared to the Draconic Ruins Realm." Nie Li smiled. Throughout her entire life, Yu Yan had stayed in the Tiny World; so naturally, she wouldn't know much about the Draconic Ruins Realm.

Yu Yan felt an intense pressure. Originally, in the Tiny World, even without her strength as a Spiritual God, she was at least still at the pinnacle of Legend rank. Therefore, she had the power to deal with all of the ordinary opponents. But ever since she came to the Draconic Ruins Realm, she realised that she was nothing.

Although Nie Li wished to give Yu Yan a cultivation technique, there was nothing he could do, since she wasn't an ordinary life form. He could only allow Yu Yan to gain insights on her own. However, Nie Li sensed that her Flames of Life were extremely powerful and that there might be some kind of secret hidden in her body. Therefore, her cultivation would naturally be different.

"Nie Li, I want to use this time to cultivate. The ambient aura of Draconic Ruins Realm is completely different from the Tiny World's, to the point that I don't even know how to absorb it."

Yu Yan floated in the air as she quietly cultivated. She closed her eyes as flames began to revolve around her. It seemed as though she was submerged in some kind of trance-like state.

Nie Li took out his spiritual stone. He had to use his time efficiently and cultivate, as he aimed to break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm as fast as possible.

Nie Li stirred up his soul realm and slowly absorbed the spiritual stone's energy and began to refine it inside his body. A majestic energy coursed through his body. Previously, he'd been stuck in the Tiny World; but now, he could finally absorb Heavenly Energy.

As Nie Li practised the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, he sensed traces of Heavenly Energy slowly flowing through his meridians and nurturing his flesh. All the pores in his body screamed in ecstasy.

Just as the powers of the stone started to take effect, Nie Li realised that he'd already drained the stone dry of Heavenly Energy.

Sensing how empty the spiritual stone had become, Nie Li bitterly smiled. Since he'd cultivated the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, the capacity of his soul realm has become shockingly vast. One spiritual stone was entirely insufficient for him. It felt like he'd been eating a meal, but before he could have his fill, his meal was suddenly cut short.

'I have to find a way to acquire more spiritual stones,' Nie Li thought inwardly. As long as he had enough spiritual stones, his talent as an 8-grade Heavenly Spiritual Root, and his comprehension towards cultivating, he could make a rapid breakthrough into the Heavenly Fate Realm if there are sufficient spiritual stones supplied to him.

After coming to the Draconic Ruins Realm, he absolutely has to shake the Demon Lord off his tail in terms of cultivation!

As Nie Li and Lu Piao were cultivating, a knock sounded on the door.

The voice was sweet and clear. "Big brother Xiao Yu, are you around?"

The voice was so soft that it made the bones in his body go weak.

Upon hearing the voice outside, Lu Piao opened his eyes as a trace of an evil smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. He turned to Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, could this be Xiao Yu's little lover?"

"Xiao Yu isn't here." Nie Li yelled towards the outside as he bitterly smiled in his heart. Lu Piao was too gossipy.

"Hm?" The voice outside was slightly surprised as the door was pushed open.

A pretty girl was seen at the entrance of the door, roughly sixteen or seventeen years old. She wore a yellow silk dress and had pearly white skin. Her eyes were as clear as springwater as they shifted between the two faces before her. This girl appeared as beautiful as a pearl, emitting a jade-like glow. Her brows gave off a witty impression.

The girl curiously looked at Nie Li and Lu Piao. "Big brother Xiao Yu isn't around? Who are you?"

Nie Li looked at the girl and said, "We're friends of Xiao Yu. He stepped out just now. I wonder why you're looking for him?"

Lu Piao looked dazed as he gazed at the girl. He couldn't help sighing with sorrow in his heart. This little lover of Xiao Yu was indeed beautiful. Among the girls who he'd seen before, she was only slightly below Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er.

"Oh, nothing much. I heard that he'd returned, so I came to greet him. I never imagined I'd meet the two of you. Are you new students for this year?" the girl asked as she blinked.

"Yeah." Lu Piao immediately nodded his head.

"Oh, my name is Huang Ying, I'm big brother Xiao Yu's…friend." A scarlet red trace flashed over Huang Ying's face.

At the sight of this, Nie Li immediately understood what was going on. This girl was probably fond of Xiao Yu.

"Do you want to wait until he returns, or…" Nie Li enquired.

Huang Ying pondered for a brief moment and said, "I'll wait here for a while then."

She only waited for a moment before a youth wearing a long white robe walked in. Upon seeing Huang Ying, his face went solemn as he said, "Ying'er, so you're here! After hearing of Xiao Yu's return, I guessed that you'd be here!"

"Yan Hao, why do you care?" Huang Ying pouted her lips in displeasure.

"Huang Ying, what's so good about Xiao Yu that you're always thinking about him?" Yan Hao said with indignation. In terms of family endowments, he was several folds better than Xiao Yu. In terms of looks…fine, he admits that his looks were slightly inferior to Xiao Yu's, but he wasn't terribly far away either.

"I'm happy. I like to do it. Why do you care?" Huang Ying snorted as she appeared to dislike Yan Hao.

Yan Hao's gaze swept past Nie Li and Lu Piao as he coldly said, "The two of you must be those geniuses from the Tiny World? An 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root?"

Nie Li casually glanced at Yan Hao, but he didn't answer his question. Lu Piao was also too lazy to bother with a reply.

"I'm asking you!" Yan Hao said in a cold tone as he knitted his brows.

Nie Li coldly swept a glance at Yan Hao as he said, "There doesn't seem to be a need for us to answer you,"

Yan Hao had been overbearing from the moment he entered the room, which made Nie Li rather unhappy.

"Brat, do you know who you're talking to? Don't think you can be arrogant in the Skysoul Institute just because you have a Heaven Spiritual Root. You'd better first ask around and find out who the big shots are around here! I've seen plenty of Heaven Spiritual Root geniuses before, but before you break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm, you're nothing!" Yan Hao's majestic aura surged and used his aura to suppress Nie Li and Lu Piao.

This Yan Hao was already a Heavenly Fate Realm expert and caused Nie Li and Lu Piao to instantly feel a suffocating pressure.

However, Yan Hao had obviously restrained his aura. Even he didn't dare act too rashly inside Skysoul Institute. If he killed someone inside the Skysoul Institute, even his family wouldn't be able to protect him.

Nie Li coldly looked at Yan Hao. In his previous life, he'd encountered lots of experts with backgrounds much stronger than Yan Hao's. However, he'd never backed off before. Even if the opponent was already at the Heavenly Fate Realm, Nie Li's heart still carried a vague trace of bloodlust and intent. It'd been awhile since he crossed swords with a Heavenly Fate Realm expert!

Huang Ying suddenly stood between Nie Li and Yan Hao as she coldly stared at Yan Hao.  
"Yan Hao, what're you doing? You're not allowed to treat big brother Xiao Yu's friends like this!"

Yan Hao's aura slightly slugged as he retracted it and gave a meaningful glare at Nie Li, who stood behind her. Nie Li was obviously still an Earth Fate Realm, so why did he sense battle intent coming from him? Could it be that even though Nie Li was being suppressed by the aura of a Heavenly Fate Realm, he still felt no fear?

That blazing battle intent had only flashed through Nie Li's eyes for a brief moment before he reverted to his calm self. If there was a choice, it'd still be better for him not to cause any scenes with Yan Hao.

Yan Hao coldly snorted, "The two of you can hide behind a woman. I'll let both of you off today, but I advise you to leave Xiao Yu. There's definitely nothing for you to gain by following a piece trash like him. But if you guys choose follow me instead, I can still consider taking you in."


	269. Chapter 269

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 269 – Acupuncture**

Lu Piao's voice sounded next to Nie Li's ear. "Nie Li, why does this Xiao Yu kid keep so much trouble around? With so many enemies, it'll be never-ending! Why don't we join this kid instead?"

"Did you think it through carefully? Our families are still in the hands of the Nether Master," said Nie Li as he rolled his eyes at Lu Piao.

"Alright, then. Honestly, I was just joking." Lu Piao said dejectedly. Xiao Yu seems to be perpetually plagued with things to worry about. Picking up girls was fine, but why pick up a girl who was already taken? Not to mention that this love rival seems to have quite a background.

Nie Li looked at Yan Hao as he shrugged, "No matter how you try to convince us, you still can't touch us inside the Skysoul Institute. Save your pitiful tricks!"

"Unable to touch you?" Yan Hao coldly laughed and continued, "Then you're underestimating me too much!"

Huang Ying angrily glared at Yan Hao as she reprimanded, "Yan Hao, if you dare do anything to big brother Xiao Yu's friends, I definitely won't forgive you!"

Yan Hao coldly eyed Huang Ying. 'Damn bitch, if your father wasn't an elder, who'd be bothered about you? For looks like yours, I can have as many as I want!' However, Yan Hao didn't dare say such words aloud.

"Is that Xiao Yu kid such a coward that he's hiding and sends the two of you to stand guard here?" Yan Hao coldly chuckled.

"Who says that I'm hiding?" Just as Yan Hao's words left his mouth, Xiao Yu's voice came from outside the room. His figure appeared and he looked very elegant in his white clothes. His cheeks were fair and a heroic aura emitted from the center of his brows. His gaze was sharp and piercing. In an instant, he made Yan Hao seem inferior.

Although Yan Hao could be considered handsome, compared to Xiao Yu, he was far more inferior. Indeed, it was impossible to compare the two. Just trying to size up could make him die from excess anger.

At the sight of Xiao Yu, Huang Ying's face turned slightly red as she looked at him with a star-filled gaze and shyly said, "Big brother Xiao Yu, you're back!"

"Yeah," Xiao Yu calmly replied to Huang Ying. He didn't seem to care that much about Huang Ying as he walked towards Nie Li and Lu Piao.

"After so many years, you still haven't made any progress and still stuck in the Earth Fate Realm. How laughable," Yan Hao sneered.

Xiao Yu swept his gaze over Yan Hao and Huang Ying. "This is private property. Could you please leave?"

Yan Hao eyed Huang Ying, who stood next to him, as he said, "Ying'er, don't you get it? Even Xiao Yu doesn't welcome you here!"

Huang Ying's eyes were fixed on Xiao Yu's face, unmoving. She appeared to be infatuated with him. She loved the way Xiao Yu was, despite the fact that he was a little cold. It carried a unique charm.

Yan Hao was extremely furious. He couldn't figure out in what way he was incomparable to Xiao Yu, aside from the fact that Xiao Yu's looks were slightly better. Are all women infatuated with pretty boys?

Suddenly, two girls walked in. One wore a white dress and had a graceful figure. The other one had a tall and curvy figure.

"Big brother Xiao Yu, you're back…" When the girl in white looked at Xiao Yu, a faint pink swept across her face.

The girl with the tall figure gave Xiao Yu a flirty and coquettish glance.

The girl in white pursed her lips as she smiled. "Big brother Xiao Yu, I've gotten some herbs. They have strong effects that could greatly enhance one's cultivation!"

At the appearance of the two girls, Huang Ying's face turned black. These girls, why are they everywhere?!

As for Yan Hao, he nearly exploded from all the pent-up anger. This pretty boy Xiao Yu is just too popular. The two girls who'd just come in and Huang Ying all have backgrounds behind them. Therefore, he could only swallow back his anger.

Xiao Yu appeared to have a headache.

At the sight of this, Nie Li patted Lu Piao's shoulder and laughed, "Lu Piao, let's return to our room. This is none of our business."

Lu Piao gave a glance with full of meaning at the scene and looked at Xiao Yu one more time. He couldn't help sighing in his heart. Xiao Yu really was good looking. However, he never expected him to be so popular with the ladies. Yan Hao, who stood to the side, nearly exploded from all the anger that he had nowhere to vent. Therefore, it'd be better if they didn't intrude on this lively situation.

When he saw that Nie Li and Lu Piao were leaving, Xiao Yu immediately said, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Nie Li asked as he looked at Xiao Yu.

Xiao Yu felt gloomy in his heart as Nie Li and Lu Piao wasn't loyal and wanted to escape from the situation.

"I've already completed your registrations. You guys can go and pay respects to your teachers tomorrow! These are your identity plates!" Xiao Yu passed two silver plates to Nie Li.

"Alright." Nie Li took the plates from Xiao Yu, waved, and said, "Thanks!"

The two of them then turned around and went back to their room.

Xiao Yu was left alone to face the three girls and one furious guy. He was in a pit of despair. He'd just returned home and trouble was already here.

Just as Nie Li returned to his room and was preparing to begin his cultivation, Jindan woke up from its slumber. When it saw the spiritual stone on the table, it flapped its wings nonstop as it tried to jump up. But no matter how hard it tried, it was simply too fat!

Looking at Jindan's yearning expression, Nie Li asked as he pointed to the spiritual stone left over on the table, "You want to eat this?"

Jindan immediately nodded it's head with excitement written all over its face.

The Heavenly Energy in the spiritual stone had already been fully absorbed by Nie Li. There wasn't any use for it now, as it should've been no different from an ordinary stone. Nie Li took the leftover spiritual stone and tossed it at Jindan. Jindan caught the stone in its mouth and began to crunch on it with an absolutely horrifying sound.

Although the Heavenly Energy inside the spiritual stone had already been absorbed dry, the stone itself was extremely tough and solid, just like an artifact, extremely hard to cut. To Jindan, however, it was like eating stir-fried beans, as the creature crunched and swallowed it down.

After it finished eating, Jindan looked at Nie Li again.

"I don't have anymore with me!" Nie Li said as he spread his hands out. Jindan, this little guy, actually eats even stones…

In Draconic Ruins Realm, things like the spiritual stones were extremely important; therefore, he had to find some method of getting more of them. Otherwise, there would never be enough to use. However, for the time being, Nie Li still didn't have a better idea. Although he had some treasures on him, there was no way for him to use them.

The day gradually darkened and the moonlight streamed into Nie Li's room, laying a silvery veil over the scene.

*Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!*

Heavy knocks came from the door.

Nie Li gave the door a glance. "Come in!"

Xiao Yu walked in wearing a white slender robe. Under the reflection of the moonlight, he looked like a floating deity. Nie Li couldn't help staring at him. No wonder those three girls were crazy over him; Xiao Yu looked so beautiful that even women would be jealous of him!

"What can I do for you?" Nie Li asked as he looked at Xiao Yu.

Xiao Yu sat on a nearby seat as he apologised, "Sorry about that, to have troubled you guys!"

"It really wasn't much trouble." Nie Li smiled.

All of a sudden, Xiao Yu could no longer hold back his question and asked, "Since the Spiritual Root test, I've been wanting to ask you a question. Do you know how to get my cultivation to break through?"

"Of course." Nodded Nie Li.

Xiao Yu's eyes lit up as he looked at Nie Li, full of hope. "You really know of a way?"

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu and said, "You're cultivating the [Myriad Dragonroars] cultivation technique, right?"

"That's right. You can tell?" Xiao Yu said as his body trembled. This [Myriad Dragonroars] cultivation technique was given to him by his foster father, and was an extremely mysterious cultivation technique. He never imagined that Nie Li would actually know of it.

"The [Myriad Dragonroars] cultivation technique that you're using isn't complete. That's why you're hitting a barrier when you try to break from the Earth Fate Realm to Heavenly Fate Realm," said Nie Li.

"Then the Amethyst Bamboo that you were talking about earlier on…"

Nie Li laughed. "Obviously just something to bluff that Hua Ling."

Xiao Yu also couldn't help laughing too. Nie Li was simply too wicked, tricking Hua Ling like that. That Hua Ling would probably be feeling unease when he get back.

When Xiao Yu smiled, he appeared to be very reserved. His smooth and round lips had an unspeakable taste to them. Nie Li was stunned as he stared at him. If this kid, Xiao Yu, was a girl, he'd probably charm countless men.

Sensing something, Xiao Yu's ears turned slightly red as he awkwardly said, "Then, I won't be able to make a breakthrough at all?"

"A breakthrough isn't impossible, there's a method that could help you achieve it. However, I have to conduct an acupuncture on you to link your Jian Jing and Feng Men acupuncture points. That way, you'll be able to make your breakthrough," said Nie Li. Part of the benefits of this acupuncture method was to help one guide their Soul Force or Heavenly Energy to heal internal injuries.

Xiao Yu appeared to be a little hesitant. "Does it really work?"

"Of course. My acupuncture skills are absolutely accurate. With a few needles, I can guarantee a breakthrough to the Heavenly Fate Realm," Nie Li said with confidence. Although, of course, the fact that Xiao Yu was already on the verge of breaking through was the biggest factor. Nie Li was just giving Xiao Yu a hand.

Xiao Yu struggled for a long while within his heart. Finally he nodded. "Alright, then. Let's try this acupuncture!"

Even until now, despite the fact that he'd already exhausted all other methods, he was still unable to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm. Naturally, he wouldn't pass up such an opportunity.

Xiao Yu slowly slipped off his shirt until it hung from his elbows 1 His shoulders were revealed halfway, like an embarrassed girl. He looked extremely awkward.

"You can just take off your shirt. We're both guys. What's there to be embarrassed about?" Nie Li couldn't help saying after seeing how sissy Xiao Yu was.

"There's no need," Xiao Yu said as his entire face flushed red.

Nie Li shrugged. Since Xiao Yu was so unwilling, then he'll just let it be. Nie Li lowered his head to examine Xiao Yu's shoulders. Both of his shoulders were smooth and round with soft skin. His collarbone was exquisite like a jade sculpture, beautiful to the point that even a woman was incomparable.

Nie Li had a weird expression as he examined Xiao Yu. Xiao Yu's skin was a little too well-maintained, even smoother than a girl's. Nie Li couldn't help wanting to touch him, but when he reminded himself that Xiao Yu was a guy, he immediately banished the thought.

He took a fine needle and placed it in Xiao Yu's Jian Jing 2 acupuncture point.

Xiao Yu groaned. He didn't know why, but when Nie Li's needle pierced his skin, an intolerable itch ran through his entire body and a soury-numb feeling coursed through his meridians. However, his heart trembled as he felt the aura in his Soul Realm becoming agitated, totally different from when he was cultivating.

It's effective!

Xiao Yu's heart was extremely excited.

After Nie Li placed the first needle, he followed up with a second one at Xiao Yu's Feng Men 3 acupuncture point.

The jade white skin near his Feng Men acupuncture point instantly turned a pale red.

"How're you feeling?" Nie Li asked as he looked at Xiao Yu.

"I can feel it," Xiao Yu said excitedly. The Heavenly Energy in his Soul Realm surged rapidly as it coursed in his meridians and through his entire body.


	270. Chapter 270

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 270 – Venerable Redsoul**

He never thought that it'd take effect so quickly.

Nie Li was also a little shocked in his heart, but he soon figured out why. Xiao Yu hadn't had a breakthrough for so many years. Originally, with Xiao Yu's 7-grade Heavenly Spiritual Root talent, he should've reached Heavenly Fate Realm a long time ago, but due to certain reasons, he was unable to do so. However, the effects from cultivating so long were still present. Stimulated by Nie Li's acupuncture, the Heavenly Energy burst forth in an instant.

A red light was emitting from Xiao Yu, so that even his skin glowed with a faint rose-scarlet colour. Berserk energy surged up a storm around his body.

"What powerful energy!" Nie Li was jolted by the force and had to take several steps back. As he watched Xiao Yu being enveloped in the storm-like aura, he muttered, "The [Myriad Dragon roars] cultivation technique is indeed powerful. Just where did the Nether Master obtain it from?"

Once Xiao Yu breaks through to Heavenly Fate Realm and forms his Fate Soul, his cultivation would be absolutely shocking.

As Nie Li was thinking those thoughts, Xiao Yu became submerged in his cultivation and the first Fate Soul began to form in his Soul Realm.

Right after this, the second and the third formed. His cultivation only stopped after the third.

When the third Fate Soul formed, Xiao Yu's heart was utterly astonished. He never imagined that he'd be able to make his breakthrough so fast.

The surge of berserk energy quickly settled down, and became as calm as water. Xiao Yu slowly opened his eyes as an extraordinary splendor flashed through them.

The [Myriad Dragon roars] cultivation technique could conceal one's cultivation status, making it undetectable by others. There were no longer any ripples of aura emanating from Xiao Yu. He lowered his head and could see that his clothes were messy and had fallen to his chest, fully exposing both shoulders. In that instant, he couldn't help feeling awkward.

Xiao Yu put his clothes back on, turned to Nie Li, and said in a sincere tone, "Nie Li, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to make this breakthrough to the Heavenly Fate Realm! If you have any requests for me, just say the word and I'll do my best to help you!"

Xiao Yu was serious with his words. Because of the fact that he hadn't been able to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm for so long, even his teacher had lost patience with him. If it hadn't been for Nie Li, who knows how much longer he would've remained in the Earth Fate Realm for?

Nie Li held out his right hand out and said, "I've healed you, so pay up. I helped you break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm, so you should at least cough up some spiritual stones, right? Otherwise, tonight would've been a waste of time and effort for me!"

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu raised his head to look at Nie Li and said, "I have roughly ten spiritual stones left. You can have them all."

"Psh, you're at least the son of an Enforcer! How could you be so poor? Forget it, I'd feel bad if you gave me all of your spiritual stones. I'll take five and we'll call it even. You brought me to the Divine Feathers Sect and I treated you, so we owe each other nothing." Nie Li waved his hand, took five spiritual stones, and continued with a light smile, "Two silver needles earned me five spiritual stones! This night wasn't wasted!"

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li with a complicated expression. Those two needles were definitely not as simple as Nie Li were making them out to be. After all, they'd helped him enter the Heavenly Fate Realm. Xiao Yu had no idea how he could repay him. Was Nie Li just saying those things because he didn't want Xiao Yu to owe him any favours?

Nie Li just wanted them to be even. Xiao Yu lightly sighed in his heart.

"Hey, Xiao Yu, why're you looking at me like that? It's giving me goosebumps." Nie Li waved his hand, as an uncomfortable expression crossed his face. He continued, "I have no interest in men!"

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu's face turned black. Why did he have the sudden urge to bash Nie Li's face in, even though it was Nie Li who'd helped him just now?

Xiao Yu stood up in annoyance and walked outside. As he headed towards the door, he paused his steps for a moment and couldn't help saying in a soft voice, "Anyways, thank you." Ending his words, he walked out and closed the door.

Looking at the door that Xiao Yu had just closed, Nie Li laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "To think he still insisted on thanking me. Why does it feel like I lost by taking five spiritual stones? I should've taken all ten of them!"

The night passed quietly.

Next morning was clear and crisp. The sounds of chirping birds came from the forest like beautiful music.

Morning fog covered the area as fresh air permeated the forest.

Many students had already risen this early in the morning and began training. Nie Li and Lu Piao walked along the zigzagged path. Today they were to report to their teachers and they couldn't help wondering what kind of people their teachers would be?

Nie Li and Lu Piao followed the map that Xiao Yu had given them and eventually reached a courtyard. At the entrance of this courtyard stood a grey robed expert who barred Nie Li and Lu Piao from entering as he demanded, "Your name plates!"

Nie Li and Lu Piao took out their name plates at the grey robed expert's request.

"Enter, then!" The expert said as he nodded his head.

Nie Li and Lu Piao entered. Lu Piao looked around with a very curious attitude as he said, "This place is really different from our Holy Orchid Institute!"

"Yeah." Nie Li nodded in agreement. Upon walking inside, they saw dozens of students who'd gathered in the courtyard, one of which looked a little familiar. It was one of Hua Ling's underlings who'd tested as a 1-grade Heaven Spiritual Root. That guy was also staring at Nie Li and Lu Piao with a trace of enmity in his eyes.

It seems that all of the students gathered here have Heaven Spiritual Roots!

When Nie Li and Lu Piao walked in, many people turned their attention towards them.

One youth who appeared roughly sixteen or seventeen years old walked over and asked, "Where are the two of you from?"

Nie Li turned his head and glanced at the youth who appeared very conceited in his behaviour.

"The Tiny World." Nie Li calmly replied.

"Oh? So you two are the geniuses from the Tiny World? A 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root." The eyes of this youth flashed with a peculiar light as he continued, "I'm Jin Yan, member of the Divine Feathers Sect's Jin Clan! Our family holds geniuses with high regard. If you're ever free, feel free to come and visit our place."

Although Jin Yan's words carried the intention of an invitation, as a member of the Jin Clan, he also wasn't willing to lower his head too much to Nie Li and Lu Piao.

"We can talk about that later," said Nie Li as he and Lu Piao walked away.

Upon hearing Nie Li's words, Jin Yan's expression darkened. To think these two from the Tiny World were actually being so impudent! Jin Yan had a dark expression on his face as he walked away.

"Nie Li, offending him like that doesn't seem to be a great idea, right?" Lu Piao said with a little concern.

"Don't worry about it. Inside the Skysoul Institute, we're safe. Even if someone tries to make trouble for us, they still wouldn't dare be too excessive. Since we didn't join anyone, we're in the safest place. No faction would easily try to offend a genius standing in the neutral zone. However, if we'd joined a faction, then that'd bring trouble," said Nie Li. Although the Skysoul Institute was only an institution under the Divine Feathers Sect, the confrontations between fractions could be extremely intense.

Otherwise, the Divine Feathers Sect wouldn't have broken apart in the previous life. There's definitely a reason to it.

As they conversed, a white haired elderly man walked in from outside the courtyard, swept his gaze over each student, and said, "Nice to meet you all, I'm your teacher, Venerable Redsoul. From now on, I'll guide your cultivations. Follow me inside and have a seat!"

Following Venerable Redsoul's lead, they entered a wide training room and sat with their legs crossed. Venerable Redsoul sat on the raised platform.

"In our class, we have a total of thirty-six students, all from the new year. Every one of you has extraordinary talent and spiritual roots unattainable for ordinary people. However, I have to make myself clear. In here, you must obey my rules. At the end of the year, the five among you with the highest strengths will have a chance to be sent to the East District. Remember, we're reserving five spots. If you're unable to obtain a place, then I'm very sorry, but you'll have to stay a bit longer in the West District." Venerable Redsoul's gaze swept over everyone as he continued in an imposing tone, "All of you are geniuses and, therefore, none of you here would want to fall behind anyone else. If you're a step behind, then you're behind in every step!"

At Venerable Redsoul's words, everyone looked at each other with trace of enmity flashing through their eyes.

This was a world that prioritised strength. In a year, only five would be sent to the East District while everyone else would have to wait another year. They couldn't afford to wait for a year!

On the road towards strength, if you lagged a step behind someone, then they'd step on your head to climb further up. Experts definitely won't have a trace of pity for the weak!

Venerable Redsoul's gaze swept over all thirty-six students. Among these thirty-six were people from various cities and the smaller realms. Roughly half of them were from various families within the Divine Feathers Sect, descendents of various clans. There were also some with other considerable backgrounds as well.

However, in this class, Venerable Redsoul still held the absolute authority. Even if he were to punish a few students, the families behind those students wouldn't be able to touch him. As a teacher of the Skysoul Institute, his position was rather high up. His gaze fell on a girl clothed in light blue and was suddenly stunned for a brief moment. He never thought that this girl would also be here.

This girl was extremely beautiful, to the point where she could attract the gaze of others and fix them on herself. However, the expression on her face was very cold and she appeared to carry a faint trace of bloodlust that prevented others from approaching her.

Venerable Redsoul retracted his gaze and slowly said, "All of you are geniuses. Although you've just stepped into the realm of cultivation, all of you possess uncommon talent. The Skysoul Institute forbids internal fights, which I also would not like to see. If you cause too much trouble and injure someone, that'd be equivalent to ruining your prospects. All of you must think clearly about this!" Venerable Redsoul coldly reminded.

On one hand, they intend to pit geniuses against one another. On the other hand, they forbade internal fights. The Skysoul Institute has indeed put a lot of thought into this.

At that moment, although Nie Li was listening from the side, his mind was already working on how to get more spiritual stones. The five spiritual stones that he'd gotten from Xiao Yu yesterday would be finished soon. Since he practised the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, his soul realm became a bottomless pit.


	271. Chapter 271

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 271 – Spiritual Flames**

"All of you will meet here once every three days for my lessons. I will lecture you on cultivation and guide you towards breakthroughs. Aside from all that, our Skysoul Institute also has three training grounds, which I'll explain now," said Venerable Redsoul.

Venerable Redsoul explained in detail, "for an Earth Fate Realm to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm, one must harmonise with Heavenly Energy by sensing the Heavenly Dao. Everything that exists between heaven and earth is the same as Mother Earth: all formed from concentrations of Heavenly Energy…"

Everyone was listening attentively. Even Lu Piao pricked his ears up to listen.

However, the topics that Venerable Redsoul were explaining were too shallow for Nie Li, who instead pondered over his current situation. The Earth Fate Realm was essentially the same as Legend rank and split into five subdivisions. Right now, Nie Li should be classified as a 3-star. There was still some distance to go before he reached the Heavenly Fate Realm.

Before coming to the Draconic Ruins Realm, the Law Energy inside Nie Li's body had already begun gradually transforming into Heavenly Energy.

This Heavenly Energy was similar to Law Energy and divided into elements, such as Time-Space, etc. However, Heavenly Energy was the most fundamental of all energy.

At the same time, Nie Li was continuously practising the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique to nourish the mysterious vine in his soul realm.

Venerable Redsoul's lesson lasted for two hours as he gradually delved deeper into his topics. His explanations fascinated many students.

"Nie Li, can we really have more lives after cultivating to the 2-fate Heavenly Fate Realm or higher?" Lu Piao couldn't help asking in a soft voice. How could someone possibly die so many times?

Nie Li explained, "Actually, 2-fate and 3-fate doesn't mean you have two or three lives. It just means that your soul realm has formed more Fate Souls, which can then be kept somewhere safe1. As long as you don't lose all your Fate Souls, you'll be able to revive again. However, the area of effect can't be over a thousand miles from where you've kept your Fate Soul!"

"Oh I get it. So what you're saying is that I can hide my Fate Soul somewhere, and if I die, then I'll be able to use that Fate Soul to revive myself?"

"Correct. Every time you're killed, you'll lose a Fate Soul. For example, if you're at 3-fate and you get killed, then you'll turn back into a 2-fate." Nie Li continued, "Once you reach the Heavenly Fate Realm, it's best to plan ahead and place your Fate Souls somewhere safe before you head to a dangerous area. Otherwise, if you get yourself killed, you won't be able to revive anymore."

Lu Piao understood the concept. No wonder the Skysoul Institute had a rule where only those who'd reached the Heavenly Fate Realm could leave on adventures. Before heading out, they were required to place a Fate Soul in the institution's Soul Hall. That way, it'd be impossible for students to be permanently killed, unless Skysoul Institute was breached.

After all, those who're able to enter the Skysoul Institute are all geniuses from various cities and realms. The deaths of any of them would be a great loss.

Wang Yang stood from afar and swept his eyes over Nie Li and Lu Piao, who were conversing. A chill flashed across his eyes. Before coming here, Young Master Hua Ling told him to keep an eye on Nie Li and Lu Piao. Furthermore, he'd been instructed to give both of them trouble whenever a chance arose.

Within the Divine Feathers Sect, the students, who'd come from various locations and families, had formed their own factions and shared glory and defeat together. Hua Ling's father and Xiao Yu's father were still fighting over the position of Chief Enforcer for the Outer Division. As someone from the Little Heaven Realm, Huang Yang naturally placed Hua Ling's words in his heart.

Within the Divine Feathers Sect, there were at least thousands of experts who were from the Little Heaven Realm. As for the Tiny World, there were only the Nether Master, Xiao Yu and a handful of others.

The fact that Nie Li was an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and Lu Piao was a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root greatly pressured Wang Yang.

'But regardless, there's no way I'd lose to the two of you!' Wang Yang coldly thought to himself. As someone from the Little Heaven Realm, he had access to far more resources than Nie Li did.

Venerable Redsoul continued his lecture as he pulled the topic to a conclusion and said, "If I explain too much all at once, you guys might not be able to understand, so we'll stop here. Next, we'll practise cultivating for a bit. As Earth Fate Realms, if you can gain something now from cultivating, that'll be extremely useful later in the future, when you're making your breakthrough to Heavenly Fate Realm. However, don't force yourself if you can't gain anything."

His eyes swept over the girl clothed in light-blue, Jin Yan, and a few others as a light smile spread across his face. 'These few should definitely be able to produce results.'

Among the thirty-six Heaven Spiritual Root geniuses, if there were ten who could get results, it'd already be considered pretty good. Furthermore, the faster they could cultivate results, the greater their future achievements would be.

"The first thing that we'll cultivate is the Spiritual Flames!" announced Venerable Redsoul as he slowly reached out his right hand. A brief moment later, a white flame ignited in his palm and he continued, "This is a Spiritual Flame. If you want to create the Spiritual Flames, you must first let your Soul Realm reach the anatta state, then gather your intent onto your right palm…"

The white flame in Venerable Redsoul's hand grew larger and larger, from the size of a small, fiery flower bud to the size of a fist.

"Stronger Spiritual Flames imply a stronger soul. Therefore, when you're making your breakthrough to the Heavenly Fate Realm, your Fate Soul will also become stronger!" Venerable Redsoul casually smiled and continued, "Okay, now you guys can go ahead and try to comprehend the Spiritual Flames!"

The students standing below the platform all reached out their right hands and gathered their intents on their palms as they attempted the Spiritual Flames.

Although Venerable Redsoul had easily ignited the Spiritual Flames in his right hand, the students didn't find it so easy. Even after extending their right hands for roughly half a day, they still couldn't ignite the Spiritual Flames. Everyone had their eyes closed and brows knitted to sense the anatta state.

Suddenly, a Spiritual Flame burst forth on the palm of the girl clothed in light-blue. Although it was just a tiny wisp, she was still the first one who'd managed to ignite the Spiritual Flames. Furthermore, this Spiritual Flame continued to grow larger and larger and soon reached the size of a nail.

At the sight of this, Venerable Redsoul's brows twitched and a trace of praise flashed across his eyes. 'Indeed, she is a direct descendant of the Dragonseal Family, with such extraordinary talent. To think that at such a young age, she's already able to ignite a nail sized Spiritual Flame.'

A brief moment later, Jin Yan also managed to ignite a Spiritual Flame. Although it was only the size of a pea, it was also very pure.

"Not bad." Venerable Redsoul praised as he nodded.

Thereafter, three more students managed to ignite the Spiritual Flames. One of them also managed to reach the size of a nail, which was very astonishing talent.

Lu Piao constantly agitated his soul realm as he attempted to reach the anatta state that Venerable Redsoul had mentioned. However, he saw flashes of scenes that wouldn't stop passing through his head; they were scenes of Xiao Xue bathing. Because of those images, he was unable to reach the anatta state. After a while, he could only give up with a bitter smile, "Now I know why I'm always the slowest in cultivating. It's because I still have unfulfilled business!"

"You mean unfulfilled lust, right?" Nie Li laughed as he continued, "Those with impure minds won't be able to ignite the Spiritual Flames!"

Lu Piao coldly snorted. "How are you any better? You've got Goddess Ziyun on the left and Goddess Ning'er on the right. I don't think you're that much purer."

The corner of Nie Li's mouth curled as he reached out his right hand. Spiritual Flames suddenly ignited on his right palm and quickly grew to the size of a nail.

"Fine, you're formidable," Lu Piao said dejectedly. Nie Li himself was just a mindf*ck.

On the platform, Venerable Redsoul's eyes flashed with an unconcealable shock as his gaze fixed on Nie Li. Although Nie Li had an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, he had investigated Nie Li's background beforehand. He was from the Tiny World and shouldn't have any significant background behind him.

Although talent was important in the Dao of cultivation, those with insufficient resources were also useless. Reaching anything on the path to Martial Ancestor, from Heavenly Fate to Heavenly Axis, required a vast amount of cultivating resources.

Therefore, he didn't pay much attention to Nie Li. After all, Long Yuyin and Jin Yan originated from powerful families and had been given the highest nurturing since they were young. Their bodies had been refined with magical herbs, which was why they could ignite the Spiritual Flames so quickly. Their cultivation speed should've also been faster than Nie Li's.

However, he never imagined that Nie Li would be able to ignite the Spiritual Flames so easily. Furthermore, his Spiritual Flames were already the size of a nail and in no way inferior to Long Yuyin's and Jin Yan's.

Furthermore, what caught his attention the most was the fact that unlike the others who had to close their eyes and meditate bitterly, Nie Li had been conversing with Lu Piao when he casually reached out his hand and easily ignited the Spiritual Flames. Accomplishing it so easily proved that Nie Li's comprehension on states had already reached an extremely shocking level.

He never imagined that there'd be such an outstanding genius among the thirty-six students.

Venerable Redsoul was overwhelmed with emotion and utterly shocked as his attention revolved around Nie Li. Such a genius should definitely be carefully nurtured.

Nie Li had also glanced at Venerable Redsoul. As a new student at the Skysoul Institute, Nie Li was aware that his background was too shallow to be of much use. Therefore, he had to reveal a certain level of talent in order to have them place him with any degree of importance.

Nie Li had already caused a raging wave in Venerable Redsoul's heart, since his displayed talent already far surpassed everyone else's.

Among the thirty-six students, only five managed to ignite nail sized Spiritual Flames, while seven were able to ignite a pea sized flame. The remaining students couldn't ignite a Spiritual Flame, regardless of how hard they tried.

Wang Yang was among the remaining students. He'd already tried numerous methods, but his palm still remained as calm as before, without a single trace of the Spiritual Flames. This made him extremely upset, since he'd seen Nie Li ignite the Spiritual Flames. His lungs nearly burst from all the pent-up frustration.

"Not bad. Those who were able to ignite the Spiritual Flames during this first lesson all have pure mindsets and are genuine geniuses of the Martial Dao. The stronger the Spiritual Flames, the stronger your Fate Soul will be. For those who're still unable to ignite Spiritual Flames, go back and practice more. Today's lesson ends here!" Venerable Redsoul laughed and continued, "We'll continue our lessons in three days."


	272. Chapter 272

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 272 – Master Bei**

After Venerable Redsoul left, a group of students stood up.

The girl clothed in light-blue walked towards Nie Li and Lu Piao's direction.

Her proud gaze fell on Nie Li as she asked, "You're from the Tiny World?"

Nie Li looked this girl in light-blue over as he nodded, "That's right."

As he studied Long Yuyin, he wondered, 'Where is this girl from? Why does she seem so familiar? Could we have met in my previous life?'

"So you guys are the 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and the 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root from the Tiny World?" the girl asked as she studied Nie Li and Lu Piao.

"You're not intending to do what that Jin Yan guy did earlier right? Trying to get us to join you and all?" There's nothing to be fussy on this girl's appearance; however, the subtle way she looked down on them made Lu Piao very unhappy.

That girl clothed in light-blue shot a glance at Lu Piao and said, "Although your talents are rather decent, they're still not enough to get an invitation from my Dragonseal Family. Talents can only affect cultivation to a certain degree. But even if it's a useless person, as long as my Dragonseal Family wants to, we can still nurture them into a genius!"

The sarcasm in her words annoyed Lu Piao even more.

Nie Li's sights landed on the girl before him and an almost unnoticeable chill flashed through his eyes. This girl in front of him was actually someone from the Dragonseal Family!

The Dragonseal Family is an extremely large family with a solid position in the Divine Feathers Sect. They are one of the three biggest families of the Divine Feathers Sect. In his previous life, when Nie Li was in the Draconic Ruins Realm, he was indebted to a certain teacher for taking care of him. However, that teacher was killed by an expert of the Dragonseal Family; therefore, Nie Li didn't have a very good impression of them.

However in this life, that teacher of his should still be living. Therefore, Nie Li would absolutely not let anything like that happen again.

The girl didn't even spare a second look at Lu Piao, but instead focused her eyes on Nie Li as the corner of her mouth curled into an arc. "Today while we were practising the Spiritual Flames, you piqued my interest. I hope you won't disappoint me!"

Upon finishing her words, she turned and walked off, her beautiful back disappeared once she passed the entrance of the courtyard.

Lu Piao gave Nie Li a curious look and asked, "Nie Li, what did she mean? She walked over to us just to tell you that she had 'interest' in you? Could she be thinking of warming the bed for you?"

At Lu Piao's words, Nie Li couldn't help rolling his eyes at him. Was Lu Piao's brain made of paste?

As Lu Piao finished, a youth with handsome features walked over, turned to Lu Piao, and said, "You've attracted Long Yuyin's attention, but you two are simply being too wishful. Did you actually think that she'd be interested in your friend? Don't you know how cold her personality is?"

"Cold personality?" Lu Piao suddenly nodded as he continued, "No wonder she has that expression all the time. So that's why!"

"Have you guys never heard of Long Yuyin before? Tsk, tsk, those from the Tiny World are indeed ill-informed. That Long Yuyin is a powerful genius from the Dragonseal Family, and rumour has it that she possesses the Blood Dragon's lineage. Her body is so tough that it's impossible for a Grade 2 Artifact to harm her. Two years ago, she got engaged to someone, but in the end, she completely crippled her fiancé in a martial tournament. He can't even live like a normal peasant anymore." The youth shook his head as he sighed, "Long Yuyin's fiancé was also from a powerful family. No one knows why, but he still endured it in the end. That girl is a female tyrannosaurus! It's best not to provoke her!"

Upon hearing the words of this youth, Lu Piao couldn't help cringing.

That girl in light-blue just now was Long Yuyin? Nie Li's eyes abruptly narrowed. In his previous life, it was Long Yuyin who'd killed his teacher!

In his previous life, after Nie Li had reached the Draconic Ruins Realm, Long Yuyin looked like a young woman, although she was already over a century old by that time. Back then, she was already a 3-Stage Martial Ancestor Realm expert and an extremely tyrannical woman within the Divine Feathers Sect.

No wonder he found that girl familiar when he saw her. Nie Li still remembered that in the previous life, Long Yuyin was extremely tyrannical and took the law into her own hands, single-handedly fragmented the Divine Feathers Sect.

At that time, Long Yuyin looked like a young woman, but right now, she was still a young girl. Although there were some similar features, the two still looked quite different. That's why Nie Li couldn't recognize her instantly.

Although the grudge from his previous life wasn't terribly deep, Nie Li still loathed the Dragonseal Family.

Lu Piao decided that he liked the youth who stood before him, and asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

The youth lightly said as he smiled, "You can just call me Master Bei."

"Master Bei?" Lu Piao rolled his eyes. This kid was too narcissistic, asking others to call him a Master. But after reaching the Draconic Ruins Realm, Lu Piao had became more well-behaved. If this kid happened to have some deep background, it wouldn't be good to offend him. "Brother Bei, thanks for your warning today."

Upon hearing the two words 'Master Bei', Nie Li recalled a certain person. He was a well-known loafer in the Divine Feathers Sect, who appeared and vanished unpredictably. His strength wasn't any weaker than Long Yuyin's, the only existence who was on par with her. Everyone addressed him as Master Bei, a direct descendent of the Gu Clan.

Long Yuyin possessed the bloodline of the Blood Dragon and her natural talent had been pushed to the peak. However, Master Bei completely relied on his insights in the way of swords.

"As for the two of you, I'm already aware of your names. Nie Li and Lu Piao," Master Bei said as he lightly smiled towards Nie Li.

"You actually know the two of us?" Lu Piao stunned for a brief moment.

Gu Bei smiled. "Of course, the two of you are already quite well-known in the West District. The Divine Feathers Sect naturally sets its sights on geniuses who possess Heaven Spiritual roots, regardless of which city or realm they come from. Not to mention an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root! You have no idea how many people have their eyes on the two of you."

Nie Li had already expected something similar and it proceeded just as he'd expected. As long as they don't join a faction, no one would do anything to them. First of all, geniuses of the Skysoul Institute were heavily protected. Secondly, no one was willing to offend a genius with such vast potential for no good reason.

"What about you?" Lu Piao immediately looked at Gu Bei with a guarded expression.

Gu Bei chuckled. "Me? Haha, I'm interested in that Long Yuyin chick and Long Yuyin is interested in the two of you. Therefore, I came over to see for myself what you guys are like!"

This was exactly Master Bei's style: a loafer who would have his eyes lit up the moment he saw a pretty girl.

"So that's the case." Lu Piao suddenly saw the light. "So you're interested in Long Yuyin!"

Lu Piao glanced at Gu Bei's crotch. 'Doesn't he feel a chill in his crotch? Long Yuyin once crippled her own fiancé. Is Gu Bei a masochist?'

"Hey, hey, hey, just where are you looking?" Gu Bei said with discomfort as he continued, "I'm into Long Yuyin, but that doesn't mean I'm also into masochism!"

"You're sure you're not a masochist?" Lu Piao asked as he glanced at Gu Bei.

"Of course not! Don't you find women like Long Yuyin more exciting to conquer?" Gu Bei gave a lewd chuckle. "I like that type of woman the most. In fact, those kinds always have hearts blazing in flames!"

At Gu Bei's words, Lu Piao also chuckled as he hooked an arm around Gu Bei's shoulders and said, "Really? Then we should discuss it a little!"

"So we're alike!" Gu Bei looked as though he'd suddenly found a new best friend. "Brother Lu, it's a shame we didn't meet earlier!"

When Nie Li saw the two of them chuckling lewdly, he couldn't help smiling bitterly. He never thought that Lu Piao and Gu Bei would hit it off so well. He looked around and noticed that some people were looking in their direction and seemed to be talking about them in soft voices. One of them was Wang Yang, who'd come from the Little Heaven Realm. Wang Yang stood with five other students who'd gathered together.

Nie Li's eyes narrowed as he said to Lu Piao and Gu Bei, "This isn't the best place to talk, let's go!"

Gu Bei had obviously sensed something as he laughed, "Alright! That way, I can have a good chat with Brother Lu."

The three of them walked out together.

When Wang Yang and his group saw the trio leave, they retracted their gaze back.

"They left with Gu Bei. A total of five places. Long Yuyin, Jin Yan, and Gu Bei will naturally take three. That means that those two with the 8-grade and 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Roots are our greatest competitors. Now that they're together with Gu Bei, they'll be probably even harder to deal with!" one of the youths said with his brows knitted.

In this group of six, the strongest among them was only a 5-grade heaven Spiritual Root. For the sake of mutual benefit, the six of them banded together. The leader was a youth named Han Jing.

Every year, there were only five places for promoting to the East District and the competition had already begun. In order to enter the East District, they would do everything they could to stop Nie Li and Lu Piao from becoming stronger. If Nie Li and Lu Piao were promoted to the East District, they would lose their chance and have to wait another year. That was something that they were unwilling to accept.

Although Nie Li and Lu Piao had 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Roots respectively, their foundations were, after all, still shallow. Therefore, they would be easier to deal with, unlike Jin Yan, Long Yuyin, or Gu Bei. They wouldn't dare to take any rash actions against those three.

"In order to raise their cultivations, they'll definitely enter the training grounds. Once they have split with Gu Bei, that'll be our chance!" Wang Yang said as the idea occurred to him.

Han Jing frowned his brows. "Indeed. Within the next three days, they'll definitely enter a training ground. But there are three training grounds and we have no idea which one they'll go to."

"I'll be responsible for gathering information. Once I know which training ground they're heading to, I'll let you guys know immediately," Wang Yang said as his brows twitched. The men from Young Master Hua Ling's faction would definitely watch over Nie Li and Lu Piao with the utmost attention.


	273. Chapter 273

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 273 – Poisoned?**

Cultivation Hall.

After bidding farewell to Gu Bei, Nie Li and Lu Piao strolled through the Skysoul Institute and arrived at the Cultivation Hall.

This was the place where missions were assigned. After students completed their missions, they would return here to receive their spiritual stones, artifacts, and various other rewards.

With their monthly allowance, they would never have enough spiritual stones. Therefore, Nie Li and Lu Piao were forced to find other methods of acquiring them.

The Draconic Ruins Realm is an extremely cruel place where countless experts compete for the scarce resources. Regardless of how high one's talent was, it would be difficult to raise one's cultivation without spiritual stones. One of the best ways of obtaining them was to join a faction; after swearing loyalty, a faction would provide its talented underlings with large quantities of spiritual stones. However, this was definitely not an option for Nie Li and Lu Piao.

Aside from joining a faction, obtaining spiritual stones through the Cultivation Hall's missions was also a valid idea.

The Cultivation Hall was filled with students from various districts of the Skysoul Institute. The hall was also filled with poster walls, each crammed thick with job listings.

Nie Li quickly checked the open missions. Many of them were hunting jobs that asked for the demon spirits of various kinds of demon beasts. Those demon spirits had to have at least an Extraordinary growth rate in order to be exchangeable for spiritual stones; therefore, the mission difficulties were rather high. Aside from these, there were also missions for forging weapons, collecting materials, etc. However, none of them could be called easy.

Lu Piao scanned over the missions and sighed when he found none of his level. "It seems like it's pretty hard to obtain spiritual stones."

"That's for sure. The Divine Feathers Sect only controls a limited number of Deity's Lakes. Each lake produces a several tens of thousands stones for the disciples of the Inner Division of the Divine Feathers Sect. That means that once they get divvied up, there won't be much left for us," Nie Li explained.

"Obtaining spiritual stones is really hard! So what do we do now?" asked Lu Piao.

Nie Li pointed at a mission on the wall and said, "We can give this mission a try!"

"What mission?" Lu Piao turned to look at the listing that Nie Li was pointing to.

"The Gu Clan's young miss Gu Lan encountered a problem during cultivation, which made her bedridden. If there's anyone who's well-versed in medicine who can cure the young miss's illness, the reward will be one thousand spiritual stones." Lu Piao muttered as he re-read the notice, "A thousand spiritual stones. The Gu Clan must be really rich. Gu Bei also seems to be from the Gu Clan. But Nie Li, are you really taking this job just to cure her illness and not to pick up girls? The notice says that they've already tried many well-known doctors, but young miss Gu Lan still hasn't been cured!"

Nie Li rolled his eyes at Lu Piao, "Of course I'm going to cure her illness. Saving someone's life is better than building a seven floored pagoda1. Do you understand?"

Nie Li was rather confident in his Daoyin Technique.

"If you really can cure her illness and earn spiritual stones at the same time, then it's not a bad idea." Lu Piao stroked his chin with his right hand and said, "That Gu Bei also seems like a pretty nice guy. He even offered to treat us to a meal!"

In his previous life, Nie Li had been somewhat aware of Gu Lan. She was Master Bei's elder sister and a mysterious girl. Rumor was that when she was young, she'd been injured in a cultivating accident and left in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down. She also couldn't cultivate anymore due to her handicap. However, she still managed to live for two hundred years. Rumors also say that Gu Lan was the one who guided Master Bei in swordplay and that was the reason why he'd been able to reach the pinnacle of the sword.

In his previous life, Nie Li had heard many legends about Gu Lan that circulated throughout the Draconic Ruins Realm. Now, coincidentally, there's a notice about it here, so it's not likely a trap. Therefore, there's no harm in giving it a try.

Lu Piao pointed to several notices that were stuck on another wall and said, "Nie Li, if you're so confident in your medical techniques, then look over here. There're at least a few hundred other postings about people who got into accidents during cultivation. If you managed to cure them all, then doesn't that mean that we'll have at least several tens of thousands of spiritual stones?"

Upon hearing Lu Piao's words, Nie Li bitterly smiled and said, "Are you trying to work me to death? Not to mention that the Divine Feathers Sect's political situation is extremely complicated. We have to be cautious with each step! If Gu Bei didn't seem like such an honest guy, I wouldn't even want to show my skills and risk attracting unwanted attentions."

"Then we'll talk about it after you've cured the Gu Clan's Miss," Lu Piao said as he smiled.

Together, Nie Li and Lu Piao left for the address written on the notice.

On the way there, Nie Li carefully recalled all the information related to the Divine Feathers Sect that he'd gathered in his previous life. Within the Divine Feathers Sect, there were three major factions: the Dragonseal Family, the Gu Clan, and the Ashen Flames Family, which is the Jin Clan that Jin Yan belongs to. Yan Hao's Yan Clan was too low to be compared to those three major factions.

Nie Li intended to try and cure Gu Lan. Aside from the reward of one thousand spiritual stones, it'd also help pave the future for himself and Lu Piao. If they cured the Gu Clan's young miss, then they'd be able to form a good relationship with the clan, or at least with Gu Bei.

Nie Li followed the address given on the notice and arrived at a vast courtyard in the southern area of the Skysoul Institute.

This was where Gu Bei and Gu Lan stayed, but was just one of the Gu Clan's many properties. The large gate was shut tight, leaving only the side door open for entry2. There were also two servants standing guard at the smaller door.

"May I ask who you're looking for?" one of the servants asked.

"It's like this. We saw the job notice in the Cultivation Hall and came here to try and cure your young miss's illness," said Nie Li.

The servant gave Nie Li a once-over, then he waved his hand and said, "It's better if you leave quickly."

"Could it be that your young miss's illness has already been cured?" Nie Li asked curiously.

"The young miss has already been examined by many doctors who're exceptionally versed in medicine, but even they could not cure her illness. Do you really think you can cure my young miss's illness? Just leave quickly!" one of the servants said. Recently, the number of physicians who'd come to examine the young miss had already hit a few thousand, or at least several hundred. None of them could help her. Just how old was Nie Li? How could he possibly have much medical knowledge?

Nie Li furrowed his brows. "Your young miss is seeking medical assistance. How would you know if I'm capable or not, if you don't even let me see the situation? Will you take responsibility for preventing her recovery?"

The servant never expected Nie Li to be so overbearing and hesitated for a moment, unsure whether he should bring Nie Li in.

Suddenly, a person walked out from the residence. It was Gu Bei.

"What's wrong?" Gu Bei asked in solemn tone. He raised his head and saw Nie Li and Lu Piao and was stunned for a brief moment. "What are you guys doing here? Are you looking for me?"

Lu Piao chuckled from Nie Li's side as he answered, "We're not here for you. We heard that the Gu Clan's Miss Gu Lan is ill. We came to take a look and see if we could cure her,"

Gu Bei's brows twitched as he looked at Nie Li and Lu Piao in astonishment as he asked, "You guys know medicine?"

Nie Li nodded. "Somewhat."

Gu Bei went silent for a moment. Although he was a little skeptical, he still nodded his head and said, "Then come in."

Guided by Gu Bei, the two of them entered an extremely vast courtyard. Upon entering, the courtyard opened up into a large garden dotted with pavilions. There was even a small bridge with water flowing below. It was like a scene of paradise. Even the air carried the fragrance of heavenly flowers.

"My sister and I are direct descendents of the Gu Clan. My sister was once considered the most outstanding among our younger generation. However, she encountered trouble during cultivation, which paralysed her entire lower body. No one knows how or why it happened." Finishing his words, Gu Bei's eyes flashed with chilling rays.

Nie Li vaguely sensed an undertone to Gu Bei's words. Gu Lan was probably the victim of the family's internal conflicts.

Lu Piao pondered inwardly. So Gu Bei and his sister were only two out of many direct descendents. It seems like this Gu Clan was quite a large faction.

Nie Li and Lu Piao followed Gu Bei along the small path and reached a smaller courtyard. Inside, there was a girl clothed in white who sat quietly on a chair. Her clear pupils were like autumn water and were embedded into her beautiful and delicate face like gems. With a calm and peaceful expression, she quietly stared at a purple flower on a small artificial mound. She had a light-coloured lips that were as pale as water. Beneath the white clothes was her jade-bright skin. Traces of ill-coloured ash showed on her face, like a flower that might wither at any time.

"Beauty that lasts through the spring, the flower withers and people die unknowingly," the white clothed girl muttered, with a trace of sadness between her brows.

"Elder sister." A gleam of tears flashed through Gu Bei's eyes. As he watched Gu Lan, his once high-spirited sister who had been rendered into such a state, Gu Bei felt as though his heart was being torn apart.

"Gu Bei, you're back?" The girl in white revealed a faint smile. Her eyes then fell onto the two behind Gu Bei as she asked, "These two are…?"

"Both of them are my friends." Gu Bei didn't dare say that Nie Li was here to examine her illness. Every time a physician visited, she would always smile and reject them.

"Oh," Gu Lan calmly smiled and nodded her head at Nie Li and Lu Piao.

Lu Piao couldn't help wondering just what kind of illness this beautiful lady suffered from. For such a beauty in her prime to be forced to sit in a chair for the rest of her life, it'd simply be a cruel prank of the heavens.

Nie Li looked at Gu Lan with a thoughtful expression.

Gu Lan noticed that Nie Li had been staring at her and she knitted her brows. But because they were Gu Bei's friends, she didn't say anything.

"Nie Li, did you find anything?" Lu Piao asked in a soft voice.

"She's not ill, nor had she run amok during cultivations. She was poisoned," said Nie Li. His voice was neither too soft nor loud, just enough that it could be heard by Gu Bei and Gu Lan.

After Gu Bei heard this, his emotions were immediately stirred up as he looked at Nie Li and asked, "Poisoned? You're saying that my sister was poisoned?"

Nie Li nodded. "That's correct."

Gu Bei was puzzled. "But that's impossible! There have been so many physicians who've examined my sister before. If she's been poisoned, why didn't any of them notice it?"

Gu Lan, who sat to the side, also couldn't help staring at Nie Li. This boy appeared even younger than Gu Bei, but could he actually be a physician? If she'd been poisoned, she would've definitely noticed it. So why couldn't she sense it?


	274. Chapter 274

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 274 – Reasonable**

"Have you guys heard of an herb called the Scarlet Apex Herb? When that herb is mixed with Serpent Fruit, it produces a colorless and tasteless poison. After consuming it, the veins will gradually clog up, halting the progress of cultivation. However, the poison itself is undetectable." Said Nie Li.

At Nie Li's words, Gu Lan's heart trembled and she exchanged glances with Gu Bei. The symptoms that Nie Li had just described were exactly as she'd felt them.

Gu Bei instantly grabbed Nie Li's shoulders and asked, "then is this kind of poison curable?"

"You don't have to be so anxious. Your sister has been poisoned for much longer than just one or two days. You don't have to be so anxious right this moment. Before I came here, I thought she suffered from an ordinary illness that I could easily handle. But now that I've seen her situation, I'm certain that she's been badly poisoned," Nie Li muttered.

"Nie Li," Gu Bei's heart was ignited with hope as he looked at Nie Li and said, "As long as you can heal my sister, no matter what you ask of me, I'll agree to it all!"

Gu Lan and Gu Bei's parents had died early. Although the children themselves were direct descendents with extraordinary talent, Gu Lan had lost the qualifications to become the Patriarch's successor because of her paralysis. Unless Gu Bei's cultivation suddenly soared, he also won't qualify as the successor. But in the eyes of others, Gu Bei had always been a good for nothing loafer. However, in reality, Gu Bei had always worked very hard towards his cultivation and his talent wasn't inferior to his sister's.

"I'm only here because of the mission and the reward should still be a thousand spiritual stones." Nie Li lightly smiled as he glanced at Gu Bei and continued, "What I'm trying to say is that, is this place safe? If someone is aware of the fact that I can heal your sister, wouldn't they find another method to plot against her?"

"Sir, you don't have to be worried." Gu Lan naturally understood Nie Li as she continued, "After this experience, I'm already well aware that even within our family, there are people who are after our lives. If sir can cure me of my poison, we will conceal everything concerning the matter. As far as the outside world is concerned, I'll still be a handicapped person."

Although Nie Li was just a young man, even younger than Gu Bei, as a physician, it wasn't inappropriate for her to address him as 'sir'.

Upon hearing Gu Lan's words, Nie Li nodded his head. Gu Lan really was a naturally smart person.

"The poison within your body has been there for at least three years. If I were to give you heavy medications, I'm afraid your veins won't be able to handle them. I'll write another prescription first. Once the poison inside your body has been lessened, then we'll conduct the thorough treatment," said Nie Li. He retrieved a piece of paper and a pen from his interspatial ring, wrote down a prescription, and handed it to Gu Bei.

Gu Bei took one look at the prescription and instantly held it as if it was a priceless treasure. "I'll go get these herbs!"

Since Gu Lan had been ill for so long, of course there would be a pharmacy in their homes having all kinds of herbs. Gu Bei immediately fetched them.

Lu Piao asked Nie Li in a soft voice, "Nie Li, how confident are you about this?"

"Since I already know the cause of her illness, of course I am one hundred percent confident," said Nie Li as he raised his head and smiled at Gu Lan. Gu Lan looked roughly eighteen or nineteen years old. If she hadn't been sick for so many years and her face wasn't ashen white, she would've definitely been a beauty. However, Nie Li only saw her with eyes of admiration, devoid of any other intentions.

"Thank you, sir, for saving me." When Gu Lan spoke, her speech was neither fast or slow, making listeners feel as though a cool breeze had blown by. She was a quiet girl.

"You're being too polite, miss Gu. It's only natural for one to be honest when entrusted by someone," Nie Li said as he lightly smiled.

Gu Lan nodded as she sat in a quiet mood.

Gu Lan pondered for a brief moment before she found a topic to talk about. "I wonder where sir came from?"

"The Tiny World," said Nie Li.

"Oh? So you're from the Tiny World." Gu Lan's voice paused as she continued on, "When I was young, I had a teacher who was also from the Tiny World."

Nie Li's heart slightly trembled as he asked, "I wonder, what's the name of that teacher of yours?"

"My teacher never revealed his real name and appeared and disappeared as he wished. I also have no idea where he is now. He could reappear anytime." Gu Lan bitterly smiled as she shook her head, "That teacher of mine hasn't shown himself for five years now. Otherwise, I wouldn't have landed myself in this situation. I only know that my teacher had a very high cultivation, such that even a 5-stage Martial Ancestor Realm expert couldn't match him as an opponent."

Nie Li wondered who Gu Lan's teacher could've been. He was someone who'd originated from the Tiny World and possessed astonishing strength; thus Nie Li was filled with curiosity towards him. However, since even Gu Lan didn't know his name, then there was nothing Nie Li could do about it.

As Nie Li and Gu Lan were chatting, Gu Bei quickly ran over with a bowl of brewed herbs.

"This is the medicine that I boiled. Sister, give it a try." Gu Bei passed the bowl of brew to Gu Lan.

Gu Lan nodded as she received the bowl from Gu Bei, lowered her head, and started drinking. She had such a calm countenance that her expression remained as placid as ever, even as she drank the medicine.

After consuming the medicine, Gu Lan slightly frowned her brows for a brief moment and shut her eyes as she searched for changes in her soul realm.

Gu Bei looked at Gu Lan anxiously. Even Lu Piao had his eyes fixed on her. Only Nie Li appeared to be extremely confident.

After a brief moment, Gu Lan opened her eyes, looked at Nie Li and said, "This medicine can indeed relieve the poison in my body. I can already sense traces of changes in my veins! Thank you so much for helping!"

She couldn't help the emotionally moved expression on her face. She never imagined that this medicine would take effect so quickly.

"It's good that it can help miss Gu Lan with your illness." Nie Li lightly smiled as he nodded, "miss Gu Lan should follow this prescription for a month. After that, I'll change it to another prescription. I can guarantee that miss Gu Lan will be rid of her illness!"

Gu Bei was extremely excited. He never imagined that Nie Li's medicine would actually work. But as long as it could cure his sister's illness, he'd be willing to sacrifice anything.

"Nie Li, this is the reward for curing my sister. If you need any help in the future, don't hesitate to say the word. As long as I'm capable of accomplishing it, I will!" Gu Bei patted himself on the chest as he spoke and passed an interspatial ring filled with spiritual stones over to Nie Li.

Nie Li gave the ring's contents a quick check. There were roughly one thousand five hundred spiritual stones inside. Gu Bei was indeed rich.

Gu Bei and his sister were direct descendents of the Gu Clan. Even if they're weren't in the line of succession, the number of spiritual stones that they obtained from the family was also unimaginable for ordinary people.

However, this thousand and five hundred spiritual stones should've been everything Gu Bei had. After all, spiritual stones were still extremely rare, not to mention the fact that Gu Bei also required a large amount for his own cultivation.

Nie Li took out five hundred spiritual stones from the interspatial ring and returned the ring and its remaining contents to Gu Bei. "On your job posting, you said that the reward was only one thousand spiritual stones. I still haven't completely cured your sister's illness either, so I'll just start by taking five hundred. Let's wait until I've cured your sister's illness, then you guys can give me the rest!"

Gu Bei received the interspatial ring and looked at Nie Li with grateful eyes. There was no way he could ever repay Nie Li's favor!

"Nie Li, Lu Piao, from now on, you're my brothers!" Gu Bei looked at Nie Li and Lu Piao as he said in a serious tone.

"Damn, so that means that up until now, you never saw us as brothers!" Lu Piao couldn't help sounding out in indignation as he stood to the side.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Gu Bei immediately waved his hand as he explained.

As she watched the three straightforward youths, Gu Lan couldn't help showing a trace of a smile on her face. It'd been a long time since she'd been this happy. She'd always thought that her illness was incurable, so she'd gradually sealed away her heart. That is, until today. At last, she could see a trace of light in her life.

"Gu Bei, take care of your sister. We'll go ahead and take our leave. In the future, be aware of your meals." Nie Li said with an undertone to his words.

A chill suddenly ran through Gu Bei's heart as he nodded, "I understand!"

Someone had been able to poison Gu Lan's food without being caught; there was a high chance that the culprit was someone close to them.

Nie Li and Lu Piao bid their farewells to Gu Bei and Gu Lan before walking out.

Gu Lan watched Nie Li and Lu Piao leave, then looked at Gu Bei and asked, "Little brother, how did you meet the two of them?"

"They're my classmates, both geniuses with Heaven Spiritual Roots. Especially that Nie Li, he has an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root." Gu Bei continued, "We've also just recently gotten to know each other, but I never imagined that Nie Li would be so capable and accomplished in medicine. Those physicians before couldn't even diagnose Sister's illness, but he only took a look and knew the cause. He's indeed formidable."

"An 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root?" Gu Lan's eyes flashed with a peculiar light. She never thought that Nie Li's talent would be at such a frightening height. To have such comprehension in medical knowledge and such astonishing talent, just how high would he reach in the future?

As they walked, Lu Piao asked out of curiosity, "Nie Li, they offered you so many spiritual stones, so why didn't you accept them?"

"A gentleman loves wealth, but he must be reasonable. Gu Bei has such a deep relationship with his sister that those spiritual stones are probably his entire fortune. Five hundred spiritual stones are already sufficient for us for now, so there's no need to take all of his spiritual stones." Nie Li lightly smiled. Earlier, he had taken five spiritual stones from Xiao Yu, because he didn't want Xiao Yu to spend all his time feeling indebted. This time, Nie Li didn't take all of Gu Bei's spiritual stones because he wanted to build a good relationship with him. Gu Bei and his sister would definitely be powerful experts in the future; therefore, building a good relationship now was definitely worth more than the spiritual stones.

"Oh." Lu Piao vaguely understood. He could sense that Gu Bei and Gu Lan were honest and sincere people. If they'd actually taken all of their spiritual stones, it would've been a little too much.

Things like spiritual stones are extremely rare to the point that a Heaven Spiritual Root student could only collect five spiritual stones a month. However, all Nie Li did was take a look at someone's illness and he ended up earning five hundred spiritual stones. Those five hundred spiritual stones would be sufficient to last them a long time during their cultivation.


	275. Chapter 275

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 275 – Soul Brand**

Nie Li split and handed a hundred spiritual stones to Lu Piao as the two of them returned to Xiao Yu's home.

Xiao Yu raised his head as the two entered and asked, "Where have you been? I couldn't find you when I returned and was just about to look for you guys, since I didn't know where you were!"

Nie Li was a little touched by the expression of anxiety and concern written on Xiao Yu's face. After all, he and Xiao Yu were strangers who'd only met by chance, yet Xiao Yu had done his utmost for them. Recently, Nie Li's opinion of Xiao Yu gradually changed as he realised that Xiao Yu had a good character and was worth befriending. Although he was a little feminine, it wasn't a terribly big problem.

"We took a little walk around the place and came back with a boatload of spiritual stones. You can have these!" Nie Li took out a bag of spiritual stones and tossed it over to Xiao Yu.

Xiao Yu caught the bag of spiritual stones and was instantly stunned when he saw that there were fifty or sixty of them in there.

Xiao Yu immediately shook his head. "Where did you guys get so many spiritual stones? I can't accept these!"

"We just walked around a little and earned five hundred spiritual stones. Since we're brothers, what are you being so polite for?" Lu Piao chuckled and imitated Gu Bei as he tried to hook an arm around Xiao Yu's shoulders. However, Xiao Yu dodged it without a sound.

Xiao Yu was utterly astonished in his heart. He couldn't figure out how Nie Li could've possibly earned five hundred spiritual stones. Again, he shook his head in determination. "I can't accept these spiritual stones! You guys should take them back!" As he finished speaking, he returned the bag of spiritual stones to Nie Li.

Nie Li grabbed Xiao Yu's hand and pushed the spiritual stones back into Xiao Yu's hand as said solemnly, "Earlier, when we just arrived here, you gave us two spiritual stones, which we didn't reject. Now what we've gotten so many spiritual stones for ourselves, we're also trying to give you a share. If you reject it, then doesn't that mean that you're not treating us as friends?"

Xiao Yu pulled his hand back and appeared a little embarrassed. "That's not the same. I only gave you two spiritual stones and yet, you're giving me so much more."

"How is it not the same?" Nie Li's brows slightly twitched as he continued, "You had roughly around a dozen spiritual stones and yet, you were still willing to give us two. Now that we've gotten five hundred spiritual stones, it's only natural for us to split a share for you. There's no difference! Not to mention the fact that we're also staying in your place. If you don't accept these, then the two of us will move away immediately!"

Xiao Yu hesitated for a brief moment before he finally nodded. "Fine. Then I'll go ahead and accept these spiritual stones."

"Alright! Now that this is done, we'll head back to cultivate. If anything comes up, we'll talk about it later!" Nie Li smiled and went ahead back to his own room without waiting for Xiao Yu's reply.

Xiao Yu stared at Nie Li's back and opened his mouth as he tried to say something. However, he couldn't think of anything, so he swallowed those words and looked down at the spiritual stones in his hands. Yesterday, Nie Li had taken only five spiritual stones in return for the treatment. Then, after only a single day had passed, Nie Li came back with so many spiritual stones; Xiao Yu was speechless.

Lu Piao smiled back at Xiao Yu, then returned to his room as well.

When Nie Li arrived at his own room, he placed Jindan's pouch on the floor in a corner of the room. With so many spiritual stones, he'll definitely be able to raise his strength quickly!

Yu Yan flew out from Nie Li's sleeve. She'd been hiding in his sleeve this entire time, cultivating. She could sense that Nie Li's aura was extremely useful for her cultivation. Cultivation of Heavenly Energy inside Nie Li's sleeve proceeded several folds faster than cultivation outside; that's why she hid inside his sleeve and not coming out.

"Big Sister Yu Yan, you can have these spiritual stones for your cultivation!" With a casual smile, Nie Li passed a pile of spiritual stones to Yu Yan.

"Thank you, Nie Li. I'm aware that these spiritual stones are extremely precious." Yu Yan looked at Nie Li with a moved expression. Since the beginning of her travels with Nie Li, she'd known him to be extremely caring towards his friends and was an extremely reliable person.

Nie Li smiled. "Big Sister Yu Yan is being too polite. You also witnessed it; I only treated someone a little bit and earned myself five hundred spiritual stones. In the future, I'll treat more people and obtain even more spiritual stones. This here can't be considered much!"

As she looked at Nie Li's bright smile, Yu Yan couldn't help feeling touched in her heart. After living for so long, Nie Li was one of the few who truly treated her well!

Yu Yan landed on Nie Li's shoulders, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "No matter what, I still have to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be sealed in that black spring."

Kissed by Yu Yan and smelling her faint fragrance, Nie Li was briefly stunned. Ever since the incident in the Black Infernal Tower, Nie Li had sensed that something changed in Yu Yan.

However, the current Yu Yan was more gentle compared to the past, as she had more human emotions.

Nie Li smiled, "Then, I'll go ahead and start cultivating, Big Sister Yu Yan!"

He took out a spiritual stone and began to absorb the Heavenly Energy inside it. A surge of energy drew forth from the spiritual stone and into his Soul Realm, where he began refining it.

Yu Yan sat on Nie Li's shoulders as a complicated expression flashed through her eyes. She threw a glance at Nie Li and a scarlet pink flushed across her face. She was wearing a silk dress that showed her fair and flawless back and slender long legs, giving off a boundless sense of amoury.

When she saw that Nie Li had already entered his cultivation state, she flew over to the pile of spiritual stones and begun her cultivation as well.

Quickly, Nie Li dried his stone of its Heavenly Energy. Yet even though all that Heavenly Energy had entered his dantian, it didn't produce the slightest effect.

There was nothing Nie Li could do, except take out a second spiritual stone and continue absorbing the energy.

The second piece, third piece…

Even after he'd absorbed the tenth piece, the energy in these spiritual stones continued to disappear into his dantian like a clay ox entering the sea 1, without causing the slightest ripple in his Soul Realm. However, the vine in his Soul Realm began to grow stronger from the nourishment of the Heavenly Energy. The flower bud gradually blossomed and became even more beautiful.

It was probably the Heavenly Energy that had excited this vine, since this vine was constantly absorbing the Heavenly Energy.

After the vine absorbed the energy, Nie Li sensed that his cultivation rose by a little. He couldn't help smiling bitterly; originally he thought that two or three hundred spiritual stones would be enough to last him a long time. But according to this exhausting speed, wouldn't he finish his supply of spiritual stones way too quickly?

Although he didn't have a clue as to the true nature of the vine inside him, he could sense that this vine belonged there as a part of him. If it was nourished and allowed to grow, it'd definitely profit his own cultivation!

Nie Li continued to absorb the Heavenly Energy contained in the spiritual stones.

Twentieth piece, thirtieth piece…

The quantity of spiritual stones being consumed steadily increased in number. As Nie Li absorbed more Heavenly Energy, his cultivation finally showed a substantial increase and qualitative leap.

According to the sub-rankings of Legend rank, Nie Li was already more or less a 4-star Legend rank and would soon reach 5-star. Right now, decreasing his distance from the Heavenly Fate Realm was the most urgent goal for him.

Once he reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, the stages of his cultivation would be entirely different.

Jindan, who was asleep only moments before, suddenly woke up, and appeared to have sensed something. Once it saw the empty spiritual stones scattered on the floor, its eyes glowed as it began to eat through them one by one, as if it was eating through several helpings of stir-fried beans.

Nie Li practised for a long time to consolidate his current cultivation level, not daring to absorb too much Heavenly Energy at once. Only after he'd concluded his training and opened his eyes did he realised that Jindan had already eaten about half of the drained spiritual stones and left messy fragments lying all over the place. Jindan's stomach was plump and round as the creature rolled back and forth on the floor, with a satisfied expression on its face.

This little guy even eats wasted stones!

Nie Li was speechless towards Jindan. After pondering for a moment, Nie Li took out a normal spiritual stone that contained some Heavenly Energy and threw it to Jindan.

The moment that spiritual stone landed beside Jindan, the creature's eyes lit up, as it quickly rolled over to the stone and hugged it tightly, as if it were guarding a valuable treasure and was afraid that someone would steal it. It held the spiritual stone tightly and began chewing; in a flash, the spiritual stone was eaten completely without a single shard left behind.

Jindan immediately lost interest in the drained spiritual stones and stared at Nie Li.

This little guy really knows what the good stuff is. It knew that the undrained spiritual stones were the better goods and had developed a new taste for them in an instant.

Nie Li shook his head and said, "I don't have a lot of spiritual stones, so right now, I can only give you one. If you still want more, then you'll have to listen to me!"

At Nie Li's words, Jindan was like a little chick as it nodded its head.

This little guy was rather easily tricked. Back then, when Nie Li had tried to reform Jindan's aura, his efforts were obstructed by something, so he couldn't accomplish the reformation. This time, Nie Li again took Jindan and injected a trace of his own Heavenly Energy into the creature.

Nie Li once again tried to reform Jindan's aura. This time, his attempt was much smoother, since Jindan wasn't resisting. As he injected his Heavenly Energy, Nie Li slowly became aware that Jindan's bloodline contained a frightening and unimaginable strength.

This power was far stronger than the Celestial Qilin's!

Nie Li was completely astonished in his heart. He couldn't imagine what heights Jindan would achieve when it fully grew up. Bit by bit, Nie Li injected his Soul Brand into Jindan; in return, he sensed his link with Jindan was getting stronger.

Just as Nie Li was about to go a step further, he sensed a powerful rebound of energy inside Jindan that caused a jolt in his Soul Realm.

It looked like the matter couldn't be rushed. The fact that he'd achieved some improvements was already pretty good; marking his Soul Brand inside Jindan's Soul Realm and turning it into his own Spiritual Beast would have to be done slowly.


	276. Chapter 276

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 276 – Saint Soul Board**

Nie Li put Jindan down, then tossed it a spiritual stone. "This is your reward."

Jindan immediately hugged the spiritual stone and began chewing on it, crunching away. Halfway, it raised its head and looked Nie Li. Inside Jindan's clear eyes was an innocent intelligence, making the creature seem like a cute little child.

Nie Li looked at Jindan as he smiled helplessly. "I don't have very many spiritual stones, so you can only eat two a day, at most. Otherwise, I won't be able to afford you!" Jindan's food consumption was simply too frightening!

A trace of grief flashed across Jindan's eyes as it lowered its head to look at the half-eaten spiritual stone in its embrace, unable to bear the thought of eating the remaining part of its only treasure. It stuck out its tongue and licked the stone several times, leaking drool all over the floor.

Nie Li couldn't help finding Jindan very funny. As time passed, Jindan's intellect seemed to increase, at least compared to how he was in the past.

Yu Yan, who was next to him, opened her eyes from her cultivating state. When she saw this scene, even she couldn't help finding it a little funny. She closed her eyes again and continued to concentrate on her cultivation. She'd already touched the profound nature of the Heavenly Fate Realm and began to form her Fate Soul.

However, she was different from other people. The Fate Soul that she formed was shaped like a bunch of faintly coloured golden flames. Although she didn't know why her Fate Soul was different, she could sense that these golden flames contained a boundless energy.

Previously, when she encountered the foreign soul that tried to devour her, it was this golden flame that burned the enemy soul until there was practically nothing left. She could sense that these golden flames were deeply connected to her identity.

In just one evening, Nie Li had already used almost half of his three hundred spiritual stones.

It was then that he realised that this stock spiritual stones was simply insufficient. He had to find some way to obtain even more spiritual stones!

The next morning

Nie Li and Lu Piao were up so early that even the fog in the courtyard hadn't dispersed yet. The flowers that lined the path and the artificial mountain were still clothed in dew, appearing very lovely.

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li and Lu Piao and asked, "Nie Li, Lu Piao, do the two of you want to go to somewhere with me?"

"Where?"

"One of the three major testing grounds of Skysoul Institute: the Saint Soul Grounds!"

Lu Piao couldn't help asking out of curiosity, "Oh? What kind of place is that?"

"The Saint Soul Grounds is the safest testing ground among the three of the Skysoul Institute; however, its requirements are pretty high. Only those who have a Soul quality of a certain degree are allowed in." Xiao Yu lightly smiled as he continued, "Wait until we're there, then you'll know."

The Saint Soul Grounds? Nie Li had never been there in his previous life; therefore, he also wondered what the place was like.

"Alright then, let's go take a look," said Nie Li as he nodded his head. His interest towards the Saint Soul Grounds had been piqued.

Guided by Xiao Yu, the three of them left the courtyard.

Some distance away from the main entrance of Xiao Yu's mansion, a few people were eyeing the three of them as they left and held a discussion in soft voices.

"The three of them left together! We'll go back and report to Young Master Hua Ling. You guys follow them and keep a close eye on them!"

"Yes!" Several people followed after Nie Li's group.

Nie Li and the other two continued walking the road.

"There seems to be someone following behind us," Lu Piao said to Nie Li in a soft voice.

Xiao Yu, who was next to him, smiled as he said, "They're a bunch of clowns. Pay no attention to them. Within the Skysoul Institute, they won't be able to do anything to us. If we were headed either of the other two testing grounds, perhaps they'd be able to cause some trouble for us. But inside the Saint Soul Grounds, they can just dream of it!"

As the three of them headed towards the Saint Soul Grounds, parties from various factions were already focusing their attentions on their actions.

At the south side of the Skysoul Institute was a valley that was part of a mountain range. The plants and trees that flourished here, reaching sizes that would require several people holding hands to encircle a single trunk. Hundreds of people were gathered in the wide field that served as the entrance of the valley, forming a sea of heads that bobbed back and forth. At the center of this crowd was a huge stone tablet dozens of meters tall that sparkled with a dazzling luster. On the top of this tablet was a line of ancient text that said 'Saint Soul Board'.

"Over there is the Saint Soul Board. Only students who place within the top two hundred inside the Saint Soul Grounds are listed on the Saint Soul Board."

The surface of the tablet was densely packed with names. Nie Li swept a quick glance over the list and actually saw some familiar names. That Long Yuyin from the Dragonseal Family was ranked tenth while Jin Yan of the Jin Clan was ranked twenty-third. Hua Ling was also included in the list, ranking sixty-seventh. Xiao Yu's love rival, Yan Hao ranked one hundred twenty-first. Huang Ying was ranked in the one hundred thirty-seventh spot.

As for Gu Bei, he wasn't listed at all. However, after considering it for a bit, it also made sense. Gu Bei was concealing his strength and biding for time; therefore, he definitely won't reveal his strength so casually.

Nie Li knitted his brows as he inquired, "The Saint Soul Board isn't ranked in terms of strength?"

If it had been based on strength, then the ranking definitely wouldn't be like this. At least Hua Ling was currently stronger than Long Yuyin and Jin Yan by a little. However, he was also a lot older than Long Yuyin and Jin Yan.

"It's not ranked in terms of personal strength, but their soul's ability to communicate with the Heaven and Earth energies. To cultivate Heavenly Energy, one must communicate with both Heaven and Earth, thus obtaining energy from them. Under normal circumstances, those with stronger cultivations would be better at communicating, but that's not an absolute rule. Some with extraordinary talent can break through their boundaries. Let's take the top ten for example. Long Yuyin only reached her position a short while long ago." Xiao Yu explained.

Nie Li skimmed over the board attentively. "A competition in terms of one's ability to communicate with Heaven and Earth?"

"The Saint Soul Grounds is a mysterious place; it's a spiritual well with extremely rich Heavenly Energy. Those who cultivate here can strengthen their ability to communicate with Heaven and Earth. However, due to the limited space, each student is only allowed to enter and cultivate for two hours a month. Those who rank within the top two hundred can cultivate for at least six hours; the closer you are to the top, the longer you'll be allowed to cultivate."

This Saint Soul Grounds was actually the location of a spiritual well. The effects would indeed be vast if one cultivated inside a spiritual well.

Xiao Yu continued his explanation. "Aside from that, those who are ranked towards the top receive a reward at the end of every year. The reward comes in the form of spiritual stones, elixirs and artifacts. The one who ranks first receives a Grade 5 Artifact, five spiritual stone essences, an Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit of a dragon bloodline, and a rare bottle of Demon Soul's Essence Elixir! Those who rank among the top 5 receive a Grade 4 Artifact, three spiritual stone essences, an Excellent growth rate demon spirit of a dragon bloodline, and one thousand spiritual stones…"

At Xiao Yu's words, a trace of light flashed across Nie Li's eyes. Within the Skysoul Institute, a Grade 5 Artifact was already extremely pricy, worth at least five to six thousand spiritual stones. The effect of a single spiritual stone essence was at least equivalent to five hundred spiritual stones. Not to mention an Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit with a dragon bloodline wasn't something easily obtainable, even outside the institute. As for the Demon Soul's Essence, it was also an extremely rare item that could be used to refine the demon spirit.

Lu Piao's eyes lit up as he enquired, "If we can place in the first seat on this board, then doesn't mean that we'd be able to obtain those rewards every year?"

"That's true. However, the top-five reward can only be claimed once by each person. Once you claim the reward, you must withdraw from the Saint Soul Board's competition." Xiao Yu continued, "The top five rewards are the hardest to obtain, and are also the most generous. Everyone's been drooling at it for a long time. There's still a month left before the cutoff point for this year."

'So the top-five reward can only be claimed once…" Inwardly, Lu Piao found it a pity. However, he was already filled with expectations towards the Saint Soul Grounds. Secretly, he guessed at what number he'd be able to obtain; after all, he was a 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Root genius! Lu Piao couldn't help thinking of himself with a little narcissism.

Nie Li eyed the Saint Soul Board again. Indeed, it could be a shortcut for obtaining more cultivating resources. Although he could obtain spiritual stones through treating others' illnesses, that method was, without a doubt, very time-consuming. Furthermore, not every client would be as generous as Gu Bei.

Now that the entire Skysoul Institute was aware that he possessed an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, Nie Li no longer cared whether others find out even more about him.

Before a sect declines, there would always be signs. Take the Divine Feathers Sect for example. At that time, the internal fights between factions were already very severe; however, they were still somewhat controllable. There were still many rules in the Skysoul Institute that no one dared to cross.

Therefore, no matter how extraordinary Nie Li's talent was, he'd still be safe within the Skysoul Institution.

After he thought it over a bit, Nie Li said, "Let's go in and give it a try!"

If he could obtain a top-five reward, then he'd be able to step into the Heavenly Fate Realm sooner.

Nie Li, Xiao Yu, and Lu Piao followed a zigzag path into the Saint Soul Grounds.

When they saw Nie Li's group enter the Saint Soul Grounds, the group that had been following them from a distance exchanged glances.

"I never expected them to enter the Saint Soul Grounds!"

"Among the three testing grounds, the Saint Soul Grounds is the safest. They're probably afraid; that's why they won't dare enter the two other testing grounds!"

"At the very most, they'll only be able to stay in there for two hours, so they'll be out soon. I doubt they won't give the other two testing grounds a try!"

Rapidly, the news spread that Nie Li, Xiao Yu, and Lu Piao had entered the Saint Soul Grounds. Everyone was paying attention to the two newcomers' performances. As for Xiao Yu, they didn't expect much, since even after so many years, he hadn't been able to charge into the Saint Soul Board's listings. Therefore, he probably won't show many results in this attempt either.

Skysoul Institute, Yan Hao's courtyard

"Young Master Yan, Xiao Yu has entered the Saint Soul Grounds!"

Yan Hao had been holding a book of records as the corner of his mouth curled into a chilly smile upon receiving his underling's report. "For five years now, Xiao Yu hasn't been able to enter the top two hundred of the Saint Soul Board. He probably won't be able to enter this time either!"

"But…Young Miss Huang Ying seems to have run into the Saint Soul Grounds as well!"

At the words of his underling, Yan Hao's face instantly turned green and he was no longer in the mood to read his book. He slapped the book on the table, stood up, and said, "We'll go and take a look at the Saint Soul Grounds!"


	277. Chapter 277

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 277 – Master**

Inside the Saint Soul Grounds

This place was encircled by mountains and filled with chirping birds and the scent of flowers, forming a picturesque landscape.

At the center of the Saint Soul Grounds stood a majestic altar. On each of the altar's four sides was a flight of steps that led to the top and at the top, there was also a wide open platform. On the flight of steps where many people sat, cultivating, but none could step foot on the altar's peak.

Xiao Yu explained as he walked in the altar's direction. "Inside this spiritual well, Earth and Heavenly Fate Realm experts can obtain great benefits towards their cultivation. There are a total of one hundred ninety-nine flights of steps. The stronger an individual's ability to communicate with the Heaven and Earth, the closer he or she can approach to the altar's peak. On the contrary, if an individual's ability to communicate with Heaven and Earth is weak, then they won't be able to take even a single step. If they try, they'll suffer a great backlash."

Every step was as distant as a journey towards the Heavenly Dao. Only by overcoming great difficulties can one make progress.

Suddenly, the students on the platform spotted Xiao Yu's group.

"Isn't that the Xiao Yu with the 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root?"

"I heard that he couldn't even make it up to the fifth step. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's a fact that he couldn't even make it up to the fifth step!"

Several students mocked in low voices.

However, Xiao Yu paid no attention to those students; he was already used to being mocked by others. As far as he was concerned, he just have to bother about himself and there was no need to care about the views of others.

Xiao Yu looked at his companions and said, "Nie Li, Lu Piao, I'll head up first and start cultivating!"

He headed towards the flight of steps. First step, second step…

At the fifth step, a trace of astonishment flashed through Xiao Yu's eyes. In the past, every time he reached the fifth step, he would feel a heavy pressure that made every movement difficult. But this time, when he reached the fifth step, he still felt as if he was only lifting light weights.

He took another step up, the sixth, seventh…

"How is that possible? Xiao Yu actually made it to the sixth step?"

The other students looked at Xiao Yu in astonishment. In the past, Xiao Yu could only make it to the fifth step and was stopped there; however, today, he was able to make it up the sixth step. This fact stunned them a little.

They watched as Xiao Yu climbed higher, step by step. The heights that were unreachable to Xiao Yu in the past looked so easy right now.

Several students that sat cultivating around the thirtieth step, watched as Xiao Yu approached and instantly felt fidgety and uneasy. Why did Xiao Yu's ability to communicate with Heaven and Earth suddenly rise to such a level? This new development left them utterly shocked.

Xiao Yu glanced at those students and brushed past them as he continued upwards.

Those students were left dumbfounded as they watched Xiao Yu's figure move further and further away. As they thought of all the things they'd said when they mocked Xiao Yu earlier, they felt their faces burn. As far as other people were concerned, they were merely jokes! Xiao Yu didn't even give them a decent look!

Nie Li and Lu Piao also set their feet on the flight of steps.

The instant Nie Li's foot landed on the first step, he felt a majestic energy blowing towards him and his Soul Realm surged. This spiritual well was indeed extraordinary.

Nie Li ascended as he communicated and harmonized with this energy bit by bit. On his way up, he realised that his strength was like a mere droplet of water in the vast sea of the spiritual well.

The two figures slowly ascended, step by step.

Outside the Saint Soul Grounds

A commotion instantly arose as a new name materialised on the Saint Soul Board, at the two hundredth place.

"It's Xiao Yu! Xiao Yu actually broke into the top two hundred!"

Once the various factions were made aware of this news, everyone was utterly astonished.

This was the first time that Xiao Yu made it into the top two hundred. In the past, no matter how many times he tried, he could never list his name on the Saint Soul Board.

"How is that possible?!" Hua Ling's face turned dark as he stared at Xiao Yu's name on the Saint Soul Board. A trace of murderous intent flashed through his eyes. The fact that Xiao Yu's name appeared on the Saint Soul Board made him felt huge pressure.

Hua Ling and his men stared at the Saint Soul Board.

Yan Hao arrived after Hua Ling, glanced around the area, but couldn't find Huang Ying. He raised his head and his pupils suddenly shrank when he saw Xiao Yu's name on the Saint Soul Board.

"Xiao Yu, that trash, actually made it to the top two hundred of the Saint Soul Board? Just what's going on?"

Yan Hao's brows were tightly knitted together as he sensed a trace of abnormality. In the past, Xiao Yu could only pace back and forth on the lower steps of the Saint Soul Grounds, whereas reaching the top two hundred would require one to ascend to at least the fiftieth step. The difference between the former and the latter were simply too great.

Could it be…?

Did that Xiao Yu actually break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm?

Just as everyone was still in shock that Xiao Yu had managed to enter the top two hundred, his name began to charge forward on the Saint Soul Board. From the two hundredth position to one hundred ninety-ninth, his placing continued to increase.

Everyone's attention was fixed on the Saint Soul Board as Xiao Yu's ranking continued to change.

"How is this possible? Xiao Yu's already in the one hundred sixties!"

"That's impossible! How can he surpass me?!" Yan Hao was raging. In his eyes, Xiao Yu had always been a rubbish. But now, he'd actually been surpassed by that same rubbish!

At that moment, inside the Saint Soul Grounds, Xiao Yu continued to move upwards, slowly and confidently ascending step by step. Even he was astonished at his ability to communicate with Heaven and Earth. He was already in the nineties, but didn't feel any pressure at all.

Xiao Yu was practising the [Myriad Dragonroars] cultivation technique. When he was in the Earth Fate Realm, his cultivation had always been suppressed; but the moment he made a breakthrough and stepped into the Heavenly Fate Realm, the [Myriad Dragonroars] cultivation technique finally revealed its frightening might and raised Xiao Yu's cultivation by leaps and bounds.

Such a pace was simply unimaginable by ordinary cultivators!

Nie Li and Lu Piao followed behind. Nie Li raised his head and looked at Xiao Yu's back. Xiao Yu was already on the ninety-somethingth flight while they were just in the thirties.

Suddenly, Nie Li suddenly noticed a beautiful girl, roughly sixteen or seventeen, sitting cross-legged on the one hundred thirty-somethingth step, cultivating. She was beautiful and wore a light cyan silk dress, with a white muslin robe over her shoulders that spread out on the ground like moonlight. Through this thin muslin robe, one could see the elegant line of her neck and her flawless collarbone.

Her hair was tied with a pink ribbon and a butterfly hairpin and she wore makeup. The skin on her cheeks was as tender and beautiful as flower petals. Under the faint glow of the spiritual well, her entire body glowed like clear snow.

This beauty was a masterpiece from gods. Compared to her, even Heaven and Earth looked dull.

This beauty, could even be described as 'able to captivate even birds and beasts'.

Her eyes were closed as she cultivated, submerged in a kind of mysterious state, like a fairy who'd fallen asleep. With that holy appearance of hers, others wouldn't dare to profane before her.

Regardless of who saw her, no one could help feeling ashamed and inferior compared to her.

On the steps not far away were many disciples, staring at her from a distance, not daring to approach her. Or perhaps, no one was able to stand shoulder to shoulder with her.

"How beautiful!" Lu Piao was dumbfounded as he stared and muttered. Among the girls who he'd seen, perhaps only Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er could compare to her.

However, at that moment, the glow from the spiritual well shined directly onto her, like a fairy who'd descended into the mortal realm. Even Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er would be a little inferior compared to her.

Nie Li stared at this girl in a daze as countless emotions and memories arose in his mind.

When they'd met in the previous life, Nie Li had suffered heavy injuries and had lost conscious by the riverside. She was the one who'd saved him. She'd always been unwilling to tell Nie Li her true name. She said that it was because she'd leave one day and it'd be better for him not to know, so that he'd be able to easily forget her. Back then, she appeared as a teenager but Nie Li was well aware that she'd already lived for a long time.

"I don't know who or what is pursuing you, but right now, you're grievously injured. Why don't you accept me as your master and follow me back to the Divine Feathers Sect? There, I can teach you cultivation techniques." The girl's tender smile was as gentle as a spring breeze.

"Disciple, you can't cultivate like this. If you want to communicate with Heaven and Earth, you must first put down the hatred in your heart! You must be as virtuous as water, for water does not compete. The heart must be like Heaven and Earth, so to achieve the greater Dao."

Nie Li had never been able to reach the 'virtuous as water' realm that his master had spoken of.

He was just a commoner, partaking in the competition and deceptions of the world. He'd never been able to let it go and continued to make enemies everywhere.

—

"Disciple, even if you fight, what does it accomplish?"

"But Master, they called you a demoness! That is the root of everything! Saying that the blood flowing within you belongs to the demon clan!"

"Then is your Master a demoness in your heart?"

"No."

"Then that'll do. As for what others say, what can words do?"

—

"No Master, don't leave me, you're the only one I hold dear… "

Her aura grew weaker. "Nie Li, I've said it before, I've already performed calculations on my fate with the Divine Fortune technique. You are the calamity of my destiny. My death are unrelated to them, promise me one thing. Don't take vengeance against them. Let go of the hatred within you. Those who are lost will never be able to return. The more you are unresigned, the more you will lose. You must reach that 'virtuous as water' realm!"

"No…!" Nie Li painfully howled as he watched her slowly close her eyes and dissipate within his arms.

His master had always been the one paving the way for him in the Draconic Ruins Realm. But now, she'd quietly left the world and turned into an intangible breeze.

Nie Li fulfilled his Master's last request and didn't kill those people for vengeance. At the same time he had also protected the last of the fundamentals of the Divine Feathers Sect. However, her death had left a deep regret in his heart.

Even afterwards, Nie Li was never able to reach the 'virtuous as water' realm, never able to be like his master, distanced from worldly affairs.

—

In this life, Nie Li's eyes were filled with tears upon seeing her again.

"Nie Li, what's wrong with you?" Lu Piao looked at Nie Li dumbfoundedly. What's going on with him? Why is he crying?

Nie Li shook his head. "It's nothing." Those memories were like a tidal wave, blurring his vision.


	278. Chapter 278

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 278 – Memories**

Nie Li's memories flashed back to the first time she'd brought him back to the Divine Feathers Sect, the first time he encountered the Divine Feathers Sect, in his previous life.

—

"I'm one of the instructors of the Divine Feathers Sect. If you follow me, you too, shall be a student of the Divine Feathers Sect," Nie Li's Master said.

And so, Nie Li had followed her to the Divine Feathers Sect, taken under his Master's wing as her disciple.

"The Divine Feathers Sect is divided into several districts," the Master explained. "North, South, East, West, and Central. Under normal circumstances, one with a 7-grade Earth Spiritual Root, like yourself, would be posted to the West District. However, as my personal disciple, you have my permission to enter my Special District, a subdivision created for specially chosen students.

—–

Those memories were as fresh in his mind as though they'd happened yesterday. Lu Piao, who was standing beside Nie Li, placed a hand over Nie Li's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Nie Li said, returning back to reality from Lu Piao's touch.

Lu Piao looked at Nie Li with heavily concerned eyes. "You've been standing there unmoving for a while now. Do you have a fever?"

Nie Li rolled his eyes at Lu Piao. As a cultivator at his current stage, how could he be ill with a fever? What was Lu Piao's brain made of? Paste?

The girl stood up from her seated position and floated towards Nie Li, like a fairy descended from the heavens.

As he watched the girl approach him, a trace of unease flashed through Nie Li's eyes. He still remembered what she'd told him in his previous life… He was the calamity of her destiny, if he were to become close to her in this life, would she end up dying again?

Lu Piao looked at Nie Li who'd turned his gaze to the girl as she descended the stairs. "Nie Li, you're interested in that girl? Your eyes haven't left her for even a second. I agree that she has a great figure!" Her eyes were shining like stars as they became fixated on Nie Li.

Nie Li ignored Lu Piao's unproductive words, his eyes still glued to that girl. He knew that she was looking right at him as she slowly approached, but the closer she got, the more his eyes began to muddle.

She had always been that way, kind and caring, yet aloof from the world, even when the world was centered on her. He remembered the time she'd lectured him on pride and worldly accolades.

—

Divine Feathers Sect

"My disciples, I have an announcement to make." Nie Li and the other disciples gathered below the podium which their Master sat upon.

"Each of you have been hand-chosen to be a part of this District, the most powerful District of the Divine Feathers Sect, aside from the unknown Central District. As such, you are also the representatives of the Divine Feathers Sect," his Master began. "Therefore, you will be the ones who will represent us in the upcoming grand event."

A murmur ran through the gathered disciples; this was the one event that everyone had been looking forward to for a very long time: the Sacred Sects Tournament.

"As you all know, the Sacred Sects Tournament is a grand tourney hosted once every one hundred years between the various Sects of the Draconic Ruins Realm. Each Sect sends a total of six participants to demonstrate the Sect's power; each time, the Divine Feathers Sect chooses its participants from within our District. I will now read the list of names for those who have been chosen to participate."

All the disciples perked up their ears, each praying that he or she would be on the list. After all, it was a great honour to be chosen to represent the school in the centennial Sacred Sects Tournament. Nie Li himself was also rather excited to be able to test his own abilities against the other geniuses of the Draconic Ruins Realm.

His Master pulled a small scroll from her breast pocket, unravelled it, and began reading. "Nie Li, …"

—–

Nie Li's memories flashed forward to the day of the tournament. All six of them were lined up, facing the first group of six before them. Nie Li's Master stood behind them as their coach.

A referee stood quietly between the two lines. He wore a long white robe and had a long black beard, which contrasted with his clothes. He raised his arms and began the introductions, "Introducing the Northern Elemental Academy. First representative is Kai Catori, practitioner of the [Energy Resonance] cultivation technique. Alleyah Hania, practitioner of the [Spiritual Song Bird] cultivation technique. Maya Alvar, practitioner of the [Snow Guardian] cultivation technique. Itzal Moreno, practitioner of the [Shadow Walker] cultivation technique. Erkan Eld, practitioner of the [Flaming Sloth] cultivation technique. Kan Xun, practitioner of the [Forest Guardian] cultivation technique. And their instructor, Alexa Catori, practitioner of the [Mind Crush] cultivation technique" With each introduction, an individual stepped forward, bowed, then returned to his or her original position.

Nie Li noticed something peculiar about the young man named Kai Catori; he emitted a faint, but powerful and mysterious aura from his body. It was like he's hiding something that was much deeper than what he's showing. Not to mention that according to the lineup order, Nie Li would most likely be facing him.

As he continued to scrutinise the young man, he suddenly sensed an abnormal amount of killing intent. He looked up and locked eyes with the young man.

"It would be in your best interest to not look too deeply into me," Kai projected to Nie Li. "If you value your life as a cultivator, you'll do your utmost to just enjoy this tournament."

Nie Li smiled as he responded, "Do you lift? If you think you can shake me with that kind of threat, then you're underestimating me a little too much."

Kai smiled back and said, "We'll see then, won't we?"

The referee continued, "Introducing the Divine Feathers Sect, F5 Sect District. First up is Nie Li, practitioner of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. Roark, practitioner of the [Thousand Ethernet Cables] cultivation technique. dakingle0, practitioner of the [Senpai Please Notice Me] cultivation technique. Zerotaku, practitioner of the [Refresh Spammer of Broken Keyboards] cultivation technique. Mydeys, practitioner of the [Great Otaku] cultivation technique, F1rst, practitioner of the [Carpal Tunnel Syndrome] cultivation technique. And their instructor…" Following the Northern Elemental Academy, each expert stepped forward and bowed when his or her name was called, then quickly retreated back in line.

 **Happy April Fools!**  
 **— U mad bro? —  
This chapter is 100% fake.**

Thanks for reading this fanfic chapter made by TDG's team! We got those 5 names from the latest 5 chapter of those who commented first for F5 Sect xD.  
— Thyaeria, Dogboy90, Xex

P.S. from Dogboy90: Hope you guys enjoyed this little April Fool's fun. The other seven characters are a part of something I'm currently working on. After a few more months, I'll be having the work published on the web, so I hope you guys will enjoy it at that time! xD

P.P.S. from Xex: Dear readers, we sincerely apologize for the sorry excuse for a human being known as our translator. However, please don't hold it against him, despite his recent streak of inconsistent releases. Please be assured that the translator gets a beating for every time he disappoints his fans. Also, just go ahead and ignore his pitiful attempts at making excuses below. That said, thank you for your patronage and happy reading!

P.P.P.S. from Thyaeria: Well…I did say that they could say anything they wanted… Although it was just inconsistent release timings, not that I've specified a release timing for my holiday anyways…

P.P.P.P.S. from Dogboy90: As you can see, we enjoy trolling one another, so don't be afraid to tell us what you think and we'll bring to you the real chapter later. Tootles!

P.P.P.P.P.S. from Xex: Nah, pls, these bitches be incapable of real trolling.

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. from Dogboy90: Says the kid that easily misses basic spelling and grammar mistakes

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. from Xex: Shut up, Bitchboy90. Also, it should be "who", not "that".

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. from Dogboy90: That all you got, Sex? I can go _all day long_.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. from Xex: Fight me. Saint Soul Grounds, 9 o' clock on the dot.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. from Dogboy90: I'll be there! Hope you don't chicken out at the last minute.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S from Xex: In your dreams.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. from Thyaeria: These are the editors I have xD *speechless*


	279. Chapter 279

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 279 – Long Yuyin**

Dragonseal Family

Long Yuyin also received news that Nie Li and Xiao Yu had both reached the sixteenth and eleventh rank on the Saint Soul Board, respectively.

She didn't care much about Xiao Yu; instead, she was rather interested in Nie Li, who had come from the Tiny World without any background. Not to mention that his cultivating resources were limited. However, the fact that he'd risen to such a height on the Saint Soul Board made Long Yuyin feel an intense challenge.

Ever since she was young, she'd always been the most outstanding among her age group. She'd never felt challenged before.

She stood up and walked out. Back then, she didn't hold Nie Li with much regard. It was only now that she genuinely placed him in high value.

Right now, she wore tight clothes that perfectly drew the outline of her impressive figure. On her slim waist hung a long sword. Her slender legs were filled with vigour. That cold expression of her's would make others feel a suffocating pressure.

Although she had a face that could be said to be perfect, her name was sufficient to make all the boys of her age scared shitless.

A handsome youth that looked sixteen or seventeen walked over and asked her, "Ying'er, where are you going?"

"Hu Yong, do you want me to waste you again?" Long Yuyin snorted as her sharp expression swept over the youth.

The youth was frightened by her words and cringed. He couldn't refrain from closing his legs tighter.

At the sight of this, Long Yuyin coldly said, "a piece of trash like you wants to marry me? If you want to marry me, beat me in a fight, first!"

Finishing her words, Long Yuyin walked off, and her figure disappeared through the entrance.

The youth could only helplessly watch Long Yuyin leave. Beat Long Yuyin? How was that possible? There was no one their age who could accomplish that!

The entrance of the Saint Soul Grounds was bustling with activity as heads moved about.

The most popular topic of discussion was the fact that Nie Li and Xiao Yu had recently raced onto the Saint Soul Board, to such high ranks. This fact astonished them. Lu Piao's results could also have been considered outstanding, but comparatively, he'd been overshadowed by Nie Li and Xiao Yu.

"Ranked eleventh on the Saint Soul Board. Is Xiao Yu really trash? It's unimaginable!"

"Could he have made his breakthrough to the Heavenly Fate Realm?'

"Where is this Nie Li from? Why haven't we heard of this name before?!"

"Where did these people suddenly appear from?!"

As everyone talked amongst themselves, someone suddenly said, "Long Yuyin is here!"

At that, the crowd quickly parted in two as everyone turned to look in fear at a girl with a fiery figure and an icy face. Although Long Yuyin appeared extremely charming, everyone only gave her a stealthy glance before shifting their gazes immediately.

Is that a joke? No one wants to provoke such a frightening girl! She was someone who'd crippled her own fiancé!

Aside from her own cultivation strength, the her body was also extremely strong. She was of the Blood Dragon lineage, and the fact that she was from an unreachable family made Long Yuyin an existence that everyone could only admire from below. On the Saint Soul Board, she was the only one who'd ever entered the top ten as a newcomer.

Long Yuyin's gaze fell on the Saint Soul Board and she narrowed her eyes before walking towards the Saint Soul Grounds.

"Long Yuyin has entered the Saint Soul Grounds!"

"I heard that Young Master Jin Yan has also entered!"

"Now, this will be interesting!"

When Han Jing, Wang Yang, and his group heard the news, they also rushed to the Saint Soul Grounds. They had never entered the Saint Soul Grounds before; therefore, they also followed the others who went inside.

Inside the Saint Soul Grounds, Nie Li sat on the one hundred twenty-first step as he communicated with the Heavenly Dao and gained insights on the mysteries of Heaven and Earth.

Above the one hundred twentieth step, he could sense a repelling energy. In every step he took, he felt an intense pressure on his Soul Realm. If he continued moving up, his Soul Realm might even explode; therefore, Nie Li didn't dare to continue on.

The Soul Realm within his body revolved as Heavenly Energy entered.

Nie Li continuously absorbed the Heavenly Energy and allowed his body to saturate in it, refining it bit by bit to make it his own.

The Soul Realm within his body was like a vortex that sucked in the surrounding Heavenly Energy.

At the same time, in another part of the Skysoul Institute, several experts chatted as they sat around a stone table.

One of the grey-robed experts said with a light smile, "There are quite a few from this batch with decent talents. Take Long Yuyin of the Dragonseal Family for example. She has the Blood Dragon lineage, a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, and ranks in the top ten at all three testing grounds." This man's name was Nanmen Tianhai, an Elder of the Skysoul Institute who was in charge of various affairs.

Another white-robed expert smiled as he said, "Long Yuyin is the number one genius of the Dragonseal Family, that's for certain." This man's name was Huang Yu, also one of the elders. "That newcomer named Nie Li is also pretty decent. He's already made it to the sixteenth position on the Saint Soul Board!"

Nanmen Tianhai casually smiled. "Indeed, the two from the Tiny World this year are pretty decent. Even Xiao Yu seems to have made a breakthrough."

Huang Yu smiled. "The most impressive thing is that the youth named Nie Li made such a performance without any background or resources like the Dragonseal Family. It seems that the East District will gain a few more people this year!"

They were paying great attention to the situation within Skysoul Institution; therefore, they grasped the performances of all the geniuses. Nie Li and Lu Piao were undoubtedly among those geniuses. In their eyes, those two could definitely become part of the group that would be given extra attention and nurtured.

Within the Saint Soul Grounds

Xiao Yu, Nie Li, and Lu Piao were all deeply focused in their training. This spiritual well would greatly benefit their strength. Furthermore, they could only remain in the Saint Soul Grounds for a limited amount of time, so all the more reason to focus as hard as they could. Those who could make it into the top twenty could remain in the Saint Soul Grounds for up to three days a month, at most.

Below the altar, at the fifty-fifth step, Huang Ying looked to the distant Xiao Yu, her eyes dazzling.

"Indeed! I haven't made a mistake in my judgement. Big brother Xiao Yu's talent is the strongest!" A scarlet color brushed over her face. Instead of focusing on her cultivation, she directed all of her attention to Xiao Yu.

After looking at Xiao Yu and giving a furious glance at Huang ying, Yan Hao started moving up, step by step. However, when he reached the fifty-sixth step, he couldn't move any further.

"How can I lose to that trash?!" Yan Hao was furious as he tried to force himself up another step. When his feet landed on the fifty-seventh step, a powerful backlash slammed into him.

*Boom!*

He felt a strong impact against his Soul Realm, instantly spat a fresh mouthful of blood, flew backwards, and landed heavily on the ground some distance away.

This was the fate of those who had insufficient strength and yet still wanted to resist the Heavenly Dao!

Yan Hao tightly clenched his fist and heavily punched the ground. No matter how unresigned he was in his heart, there was nothing he could do.

When the bystanding disciples saw Yan Hao spit blood as he flew away, they couldn't help looking at him with pity in their eyes. This was the result of trying to show off. If your talent is insufficient, then you should just obediently cultivate. Why try to force your way up?

"Look, that's Jin Yan!"

"What? Even Long Yuyin, who is ranked in the top ten, has entered!"

Everyone's attention was instantly focused on the entrance of the Saint Soul Grounds, attracted by Long Yuyin's tight outfit. But a brief moment later, they immediately shifted their gazes, lowered their heads, and returned to their own cultivation for fear that they'd be noticed by Long Yuyin.

Long Yuyin ignored those around her and moved up the altar. Her eyes landed on Xiao Yu and Nie Li, who were cultivating. Since these two were actually challenging her position, she definitely wouldn't give either of them a chance!

She wanted to tell both of them who the real genius was around here!

Jin Yan, who stood to the side, gave Long Yuyin a glance. He didn't expect Long Yuyin to come too. As he recalled of her frightening talent, Jin Yan couldn't help feeling a little helpless. He was confident that he'd be able to make Nie Li fall beneath him, but when he was faced the strong Long Yuyin, he didn't stand a single chance.

Nie Li quietly cultivated as his communication with Heaven and Earth became more and more smooth. The vine in his Soul Realm was like a vortex as it constantly absorbed the Heavenly Energy.

At that moment, the two disciples seated not far from Nie Li couldn't help knitting their brows together and opened their eyes.

As they cultivated beside Nie Li, they sensed that the surrounding Heavenly Energy was becoming thin and couldn't help to looking at Nie Li in astonishment.

Just what was this guy cultivating? This was simply too abnormal! The surrounding Heavenly Energy had nearly been completely sucked dry by Nie Li!

If they were to continue their cultivation here, their speed would be greatly affected.

The two disciples stood up and moved away from him, so that they wouldn't be affected by him.

Nie Li could sense that his cultivation was continuously rising. Currently, he was a 5-star Legend rank. After coming to the Draconic Ruins Realm, the speed of his cultivation increased by several dozen folds compared to what it was inside the Tiny World! After continuing for a month, he might be able to form his first Fate Soul and make a breakthrough into the Heavenly Fate Realm!

As his Soul Realm continued to revolve, Nie Li suddenly sensed a trace of a tyrannical aura. He raised his head and saw Long Yuyin walking in his direction. Her beautiful face was like an ice sculpture that wouldn't melt even after ten thousand years. Her eyes were filled with a dense aura.

Why did this girl come here? As he thought of how his Master had been killed by Long Yuyin and few others, his heart turned dull as enmity flashed across his eyes. However, in this life, he definitely wouldn't let such things happen again.

As for this woman, Long Yuyin, he would leave her far behind and forget her, so that she would no longer be capable of causing the slightest ripple in his new life.

Nie Li would follow what his Master had told him in his previous life: do not seek vengeance against Long Yuyin. However, he also wasn't going to give Long Yuyin another chance. Nie Li would cultivate himself and become powerful, to a height that she would never be able to reach. After that, he'd make sure that Long Yuyin packed up and left for somewhere far away.


	280. Chapter 280

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 280 – Three Lashes**

Long Yuyin moved up the flight of steps as she walked up to Nie Li's level. She lowered her head, swept a glance at him, and coldly smiled, "I never expected you to reach this level. However, with your lowly status, this should be your limit, right?"

Her words were filled with ridicule towards Nie Li.

At Long Yuyin's words, Nie Li finally snapped, "Long Yuyin, you think you're very talented? You think you're that amazing? If it weren't for the vast cultivating resources from your family, you'd be nothing! It's just like you said, the Dragonseal Family can transform trash into geniuses. Without the Dragonseal Family, you're no different from trash!"

Long Yuyin never expected Nie Li to outright rebuke her!

"You dare to call me trash?!" Long Yuyin's eyes were filled with a frigid bloodlust as she eyed Nie Li. Ever since she was young, no one had ever dared to call her trash!

Nie Li coldly laughed. "Long Yuyin, putting your family aside, you're a thorough piece of waste. You think that your Blood Dragon bloodline is so formidable? Haha, in my eyes, the Blood Dragon lineage is no difference from rubbish!" Nie Li was filled with indignation towards Long Yuyin's arrogant appearance.

Originally, someone with Nie Li's personality wouldn't be easily enraged. However, he kept recalling Long Yuyin's malicious words that had forced the death of his Master.

"Why wouldn't I dare denounce you? Others are afraid of your identity, but I, Nie Li, am not afraid of you. A wretch like you should have your tongue cut out and deep fried!"said Nie Li, coldly.

"You actually dared to call me a wretch…" Long Yuyin's face turned ashen as she pointed at Nie Li, "You actually dared to say such things to me?! I'll annihilate your entire family!" Since when was Long Yuyin criticised like this before? When everyone looked at her, they all showed fear in their eyes. She'd already been used to looking down on everyone her age. Since when had anyone criticised her so viciously like Nie Li had done?

"Long Yuyin, you're someone who's only strong on the outside but weak on the inside. People like you just keep relying on your family's strength. Without your family, you're just a piece of trash. What genius? Hilarious! If you have the guts, come and compete with me. You think that being ranked tenth on the Saint Soul Board is very formidable? Very soon, I'll let you know that everything you've been proud of is nothing but a mere joke!"

Long Yuyin was angered to the point that her chest heaved up and down. This was the first time that she'd been so enraged by someone.

Long Yuyin furiously glared at Nie Li as she tightly clenched her fist. "You're only good with words. Let me tell you of the huge difference between us! A one on one competition? Haha, how laughable! No one has ever dared to say such words to me, Long Yuyin, before. I'll have you lose so completely that you won't be able to be anything but convinced of our differences! If you lose, I'll give you three severe lashes. So, do you dare accept my challenge?"

Nie Li was someone who hadn't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm yet. Three lashes from Long Yuyin might even claim Nie Li's life!

"Why wouldn't I dare? I'll throw the same words right back at you. The time limit is until the end of today. If you lose, I'll serve your own three lashes to you!" Nie Li glared at Long Yuyin as he narrowed his eyes, which also contained chilling intent. "Do you dare?"

Nie Li was well aware that because of Long Yuyin's Blood Dragon bloodline, three lashes were basically nothing to her. However, for a girl like Long Yuyin, three lashes would be even harder for her to accept than death.

Long Yuyin coldly laughed. "What a joke! Did you say I'll lose?"

Nie Li coldly stared at Long Yuyin. "The question is, do you dare?"

After staring into Nie Li's sharp gaze, how could Long Yuyin admit defeat? She snorted, "Why wouldn't I dare? I'll wait for you at the top!"

Upon finishing her words, Long Yuyin turned and moved up the steps. One hundred twenty-sixth step, one hundred twenty-seventh step.

With every step up, the Heavenly Dao's repelling force grew stronger against her.

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li and Long Yuyin and a trace of concern flashed through his eyes. He had no idea why Nie Li would provoke such a woman. If Long Yuyin were to give Nie Li three lashes, it might even claim Nie Li's life! Xiao Yu knitted his brows and looked at Nie Li. He usually wasn't such a rash person.

Like a wildfire, news of Nie Li and Long Yuyin's bet spread across the Saint Soul Grounds.

"What? That kid Nie Li actually agreed to such a bet?"

"Yeah, that kid Nie Li really intends to achieve high results in one go. Simply impudent! Even if his talent is stronger than Long Yuyin's, it's impossible for him to surpass her in one day!"

"One hundred ninety-nine steps. Once you reach the one hundred twenty-somethingth step, every steps afterwards would be as hard as reaching the sky. That fellow Nie Li is being way too arrogant and conceited!"

"Long Yuyin's three lashes will definitely kill that fellow!"

The number of people gathering outside the Saint Soul Grounds steadily increased in numbers. They all came for one reason: to see the results of the bet between Nie Li and Long Yuyin!

Simultaneously, elsewhere in the Skysoul Institute

Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu were closely observing the situation inside the Saint Soul Grounds. When they were first made aware of the bet, the two of them couldn't help the solemn expressions that flashed over their faces.

Nanmen Tianhai furrowed his brows. "Although that kid Nie Li's talent is pretty good, he's still being too conceited. How could he offend Long Yuyin? If he loses the bet, those three lashes from Long Yuyin will kill him! Even if he manages to win, there'd be no benefit for him, other than the humiliation of Long Yuyin. On the contrary, he would end up offending the Dragonseal Family!"

Huang Yu sighed and said, "It's unavoidable for youths to be a little rash. Long Yuyin's excessively arrogant attitude probably made her say something that made him angry."

They couldn't help pondering the consequences of this matter. If this incident escalated out of hand, they would be forced to step in!

Back over at the Saint Soul Grounds

Long Yuyin walked up to the one hundred twenty-ninth step before stopping. Upon reaching this step, she could no longer proceed any further. She turned her head and coldly swept her eyes at Nie Li before she sat down on the step. From the one hundred and twentieth step onward, every step would become extremely tough. Each and every genius who'd reached this point would find great difficulty in taking another step forward.

Long Yuyin could sense that if she cultivated for a brief moment, she'd be able to move up to the one hundred-thirtieth step. That meant that on the Saint Soul Board, she'd be able to claim the ninth rank.

Nie Li trying to surpass her was simply a lunatic's dream!

The first time she entered the Saint Soul Grounds, she'd only managed to reach one hundred twenty-five steps before stopping. Even after cultivating for two or three months, she'd only managed to move four steps up.

At that moment, Nie Li was continuously cultivating his Heavenly Energy before he finally made another step up, ascending to the one hundred twenty-second step.

At the sight of this, everyone who'd had their attention on him, was astonished. Nie Li had made that movement so quickly. To think he actually took another step up!

One must know that making a step in the one hundred twenty-somethingth steps was extremely difficult. That region was in the lower limit of the Heavenly Fate Realm's communication with the Heavenly Dao. Those who'd yet to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm would only be able to reach the one hundred thirty-eighth step, maximum! That had been the record for over several thousands of years!

Everyone had their eyes glued on the two of them.

The corner of Long Yuyin's mouth twitched. "Hmph. He actually made a step up. But so what? When I first came here, I ascended one hundred twenty-five steps." She continued to quietly cultivate as she forced herself towards the one hundred thirtieth step.

The powerful repelling energy exerted a tremendous pressure on her Soul Realm and she felt as though it was about to burst open. However, Long Yuyin still clenched her teeth and laid her foot on the one hundred thirtieth step.

The Saint Soul Board changed, once again.

Long Yuyin's name went from tenth to ninth.

Those who stood outside, staring at the tablet, immediately broke into a commotion.

"Good heavens! Long Yuyin actually managed to move up a step and became ninth!"

"As a newcomer, those results are too formidable!"

"Nie Li looks like he's destined to lose. That kind of height isn't anything that's easily achievable!"

Undoubtedly, Long Yuyin was the most dazzling genius the institute had seen in recent years. Ordinary newcomers would find it extremely tough to reach such a high position in just a few months.

Nie Li had actually made that bet with that Long Yuyin. That was simply an ignorant and foolish mistake. Did he really think that Long Yuyin's level was easily achievable through words?

Jin Yan stood on the one hundred nineteenth step. It's already impossible for him to ascend further. He had already tried to push himself further several times, but his soul realm would suffer a terrifying pressure. When he raised his head to look at Long Yuyin and Nie Li's silhouettes, his eyes were filled with jealousy.

Jin Yan was fine if he couldn't win against Long Yuyin; but why couldn't he even win against Nie Li? His heart was filled with dissatisfaction.

No matter how hard he tried, he could only remain where he was, and watch Nie Li and Long Yuyin from afar. He absolutely didn't believe that Nie Li could win against Long Yuyin. Long Yuyin's standards weren't achievable by ordinary people. Wanting to win against Long Yuyin was simply impossible!

Xiao Yu also watched Nie Li in concern. He had no idea why Nie Li would make such a bet.

Nie Li furrowed his brows. When he reached the one hundred twenty-second step, he suddenly felt an intense pressure bearing down on him.

Nie Li thought to himself, 'It's just as Master told me in my previous life. My vicious thoughts are too heavy. There are tens of thousands of creatures that live between Heaven and Earth, and the Heaven and Earth accommodates all their vicious thoughts. But despite that, trying to gain the Heavenly Dao's acknowledgement seems to be too difficult for me.'

However, the one hundred twentieth step was, of course, not his limit.

If he got stuck at just the one hundred and twenty-second step, then wouldn't his two lives have been in vain?

Nie Li stood on the one hundred twenty-second step with both eyes closed and activated the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. The [Heavenly God] cultivation technique was a powerful technique that could allow him to communicate with Heaven and Earth.

The first chapter of [Heavenly God] cultivation technique: The Heavenly Dao shines. Heaven shrouds but cannot contain. The Great Dao envelops but cannot dispute. Know all, perhaps, perhaps not.

Nie Li repeatedly muttered the first chapter of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique as a surge of massive aura emanated from his body and spread throughout the surrounding area.


	281. Chapter 281

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 281 – Where to Lash?**

The surrounding Heavenly Energy was completely affected by Nie Li and revolved around him in a profound way.

Long Yuyin suddenly sensed something as she opened her eyes and looked at Nie Li in puzzlement. She felt that the surrounding Heavenly Energy was in a chaotic state. Just what was Nie Li doing?

As that happened, Xiao Yu and the rest couldn't help directing their eyes towards Nie Li.

Nie Li was submerged in a profound state. He seemed to have become one with his surroundings, so much that even his aura could no longer be sensed.

"Just what's going on?" Long Yuyin frowned as a trace of concern flashed over her beautiful face. She could sense that, at that moment, there was something strange about Nie Li.

Nie Li carefully sensed his surroundings.

Although there were still vicious thoughts inside of him, no one could hope to match him, especially with his comprehension towards Heavenly Energy. Nie Li opened his eyes as a peculiar flash of divine light crossed his eyes. He raised his head to look at Long Yuyin and continued to harmonise with the surrounding Heavenly Energy as he stepped forward.

*Omm!*

A surge of majestic energy spread throughout the surroundings, emerging from the soles of Nie Li's feet.

Outside the Saint Soul Grounds, everyone stared at the Saint Soul Board and were discussing amongst themselves.

"Long Yuyin is probably the most outstanding genius in her year. The rest are so far below her!"

"Yeah! It's simply incredible that she's already ranked ninth on the Saint Soul Board with her current strength!"

"That Nie Li actually dared to challenge Long Yuyin! He's far too ignorant!"

As they discussed, changes occurred on the Saint Soul Board, yet again. Nie Li's name went from sixteenth to fifteenth. Although he'd only moved up by one rank, it immediately triggered an uproar from the crowd.

"That kid actually climbed up another rank?"

The competition within the top twenty ranks was extremely intense. Just trying to make a single step forward was already an extremely difficult task. Nie Li had actually managed to ascend to the fifteenth position in just one day.

Everyone exchanged glances and fell silent.

Regardless of whether Nie Li won or lost today, he was still an unreachable existence for all of them. What rights did they have to comment on Nie Li?

Before the crowd settled down, Nie Li's ranking changed again, going from fifteenth to fourteenth.

In an instant, everyone was dumbfounded as they stared at the Saint Soul Board, feeling as though they were beginning to suffocate. The entire area was so silent that even a pin's drop could be heard.

Just what exactly was going on? In just a short interval, Nie Li's ranking had moved up by a total of two. Could Nie Li really surpass Long Yuyin today? From the crowd's point of view, that was simply impossible. However, at that moment, they weren't so sure anymore and wondered if, maybe, a miracle would happen.

Previously, they thought that Nie Li's challenge of Long Yuyin was simply an arrogant and egotistical move; but in such a short amount of time, Nie Li's ranking had moved forward by two. This fact made everyone shut their mouths.

At the very least, Nie Li was getting closer and closer to Long Yuyin!

Just how did Nie Li accomplish this miracle? Everyone couldn't help holding their breaths!

At a corner of the plaza was a chair, upon which sat a beautiful girl with an ashen complex and white clothes. She raised her head and looked at the Saint Soul Board as a youth quietly stood beside her. The two of them were Gu Lan and Gu Bei.

"I never imagined that Nie Li's talent would be so frightening. It's his first day in the Saint Soul Grounds and he already ranks fourteenth. That talent of his isn't any inferior compared to Long Yuyin's. When Long Yuyin entered the Saint Soul Grounds for the first time, her rank was also roughly around there," Gu Lan muttered as she stared at the Saint Soul Board.

Although this white clothed girl sat on a wheelchair with an ashen complexion and appeared very weak, she was still so beautiful that it was suffocating. Several people who stood far away looked at her with stunned and breathtaken eyes. However, after seeing the Gu Clan's amethyst and gold crest on Gu Lan's sleeve, they immediately moved away. The Gu Clan wasn't someone they could afford to offend.

Gu Bei gazed off into the distance as he said, "Among all those I have met, Brother Nie Li is the only one I couldn't see through. I can sense that he's still concealing many of his talents and abilities."

That mysterious youth's figure had flashed across Gu Lan's mind. Indeed, she'd felt that Nie Li was still concealing many things up his sleeve. Suddenly, Gu Lan saw several people among the crowd. After a moment of silence, she said, "Little brother, let's return home!"

"Are we not staying to see the results?" Gu Bei asked Gu Lan in puzzlement. After all, he was still filled with expectations towards Nie Li's challenge of Long Yuyin.

Gu Lan shook her head as she looked into the distance and said, "They've also come."

Gu Bei followed Gu Lan's line of sight into the distance, whereupon a figure entered into his vision. He was a youth who wore silk clothes and a crown on his head. It was Gu Heng, the first successor in line to the Gu Clan. Gu Heng's talent was similar to Gu Lan's before she fell ill; he was a formidable opponent of Gu Lan's. Several youths followed behind Gu Heng, all members of the Gu Clan.

Gu Bei's eyes flashed a chilling trace as he said, "Sister, I'll take you back!"

The news of Nie Li challenging Long Yuyin had spread rapidly. Gu Heng was one of the few whose interest had been piqued by it. Long Yuyin was, without a doubt, one of the most talented among the younger generations of the Dragonseal Family. Someone who was able to challenge Long Yuyin, and at the same time, have no background worth mentioning, was definitely someone Gu Heng would consider as a worthy adversary.

Gu Heng swept his gaze through the crowd and noticed Gu Lan and Gu Bei leaving. The corner of his mouth twitched with an almost unnoticeable chill as he walked towards them, smiling as he said, "Well, if isn't it little cousin Gu Lan and little cousin Gu Bei. The two of you also came to watch the fun?"

Gu Bei stared at him, then laughed and said, "Yeah, I never expected elder cousin Gu Heng to be here too. I heard that something interesting was happening here; so my elder sister and I came to take a look."

Gu Lan remained silent with her head lowered, her jade white hands tightly gripping the chair's armrest, in silence.

Gu Heng glanced at Gu Lan and the corner of his mouth twitched in a mocking smile. A brief moment later, he covered it with a pitiful look as he said, "Little cousin Gu Lan's illness still hasn't been cured? Such a pity, originally with little cousin Gu Lan's talent, you could've definitely reached the top of our Gu Clan! Gu Bei, now that your sister has become a cripple, you have to take good care of her!"

Gu Lan's eyes flashed with a hint of rage, but it was quickly concealed. In the past, she had been a dazzling genius who didn't tolerate even a single grain of sand on her pride. But ever since she fell ill, she'd learned to endure.

Gu Bei sighed. "Many thanks to elder cousin Gu Heng for your concern. My sister's illness has been ever the same, without the slightest improvement. Therefore, I brought her out to relieve her boredom."

Although he was also furious at Gu Heng for insulting his sister and calling her a cripple, he still swallowed it down.

Gu Heng swept a glance at Gu Lan as she kept her head down without saying a thing. Indeed, since this girl had become crippled, she no longer had any fighting spirit.

"Since the two of you have come, there's no harm in leaving after watching the show!" Gu Heng smiled outwardly as he said, "I heard that a talented youth is challenging Long Yuyin. This has piqued my interest!"

Gu Bei considered for a moment before nodding, "If that's the cause of all this, then thanks for elder cousin Gu Heng's good intentions. We'll leave after this show!"

Although Gu Lan's meridians were congested and she'd become crippled, back when their parents were still alive, they still held quite a bit of prestige. Several Elders of the Gu Clan had taken good care of Gu Lan and Gu Bei since then; therefore, although Gu Heng was being very thorny with his words, he still refrained from doing anything to Gu Lan and Gu Bei.

The handful of them stood there, each watching the Saint Soul Board with different thoughts.

Aside from the Gu Clan, the Dragonseal Family and the Ashen Flames Family all had representatives standing outside the Saint Soul Grounds, watching.

This was Nie Li's first time entering the Saint Soul Grounds and he'd already achieved the fourteenth rank on the Saint Soul Board. That was already sufficient to prove his talent. If only they could recruit such a talent, it'd definitely prove a great benefit towards their family.

Inside the Saint Soul Grounds

Nie Li had no idea how massive of a ripple he'd caused as he continued to sense the Heavenly Energy and communicated with Heaven and Earth.

As time passed, he could feel the first chapter of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique flowing more and more smoothly. Indeed, in order to unleash the true might of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, he had to come to the Draconic Ruins Realm to cultivate.

He'd already ascended one hundred twenty-five steps. Long Yuyin watched as Nie Li approached closer and closer and felt a pressuring urgency for the first time in her life. This was his first day and Nie Li had already reached the one hundred twenty-fifth step. Compared to her own results upon first entering the Saint Soul Grounds, it was already quite an achievement.

Ever since she was young, she'd always been telling herself to become the strongest among her age group. Even if they were men, she still wanted to step them beneath her feet.

Long Yuyin's expression was chilly as she watched Nie Li. Since her birth, Nie Li was the most powerful opponent she'd ever encountered!

However, she would never admit defeat. She was Long Yuyin from the Dragonseal Family! She definitely wouldn't admit defeat to anyone in her age group.

Nie Li stopped at the one hundred twenty-fifth step, raised his head, and looking at Long Yuyin.

"I heard that on your first day in the Saint Soul Grounds, you reached where I am now. It seems that your talent is only so-so. One hundred twenty-five steps. Isn't that easy to reach?!" Nie Li didn't mind provoking Long Yuyin a little.

Long Yuyin's face turned ashen green as a cracking sound came from her fists. She angrily glared at Nie Li, "Just because you've reached the one hundred twenty-five step doesn't mean that you can win against me today. If you're unable to surpass me, then you can wait and eat three lashes from me!"

"You don't have to be concerned about that; you should worry about yourself instead. I'm still thinking about where I should aim those three lashes. Someone as beautiful as you, what a waste! However, towards a beautiful girl with a venomous heart, I will never be lenient!" Nie Li's gaze fell on Long Yuyin's face, chest, waist and various other areas of her body as he revealed a cold and evil smile.


	282. Chapter 282

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 282 – Who's the Trash Now?**

When Long Yuyin sensed Nie Li's violating gaze that swept over her face, waist, and various other spots, she couldn't help feeling a peculiar sensation, as though she was standing naked before him. She'd never felt anything like it before.

The bystanders were all astonished. None of them imagined that Nie Li would say such things to Long Yuyin.

There was actually someone who dared to provoke a demoness like Long Yuyin!

Xiao Yu couldn't help worrying that Nie Li would face extremely severe consequences by offending Long Yuyin. He couldn't understand why Nie Li was so focused Long Yuyin. It's as though he'd had lots of bad blood with her. Long Yuyin's background ran deep; if only Nie Li could endure it briefly, soon everything would be over.

As for Lu Piao, he was secretly giving Nie Li a thumbs up. An authoritative woman like Long Yuyin needed to be mercilessly brought down. Otherwise, wouldn't Long Yuying really start thinking of herself as number one of the entire world?

"You…!" Long Yuyin was filled with rage. Since when had someone dared to be so impudent in front of her? Nie Li's gaze made her feet as though her entire body was being pricked with needles. "Lecher, I'll gouge your eyes out!"

"Long Yuyin, do you really think that I'm interested in you? Don't overestimate yourself! You may be from a prominent family and possess extraordinary talent, but in my eyes, you're nothing! Even if a woman like you were stripped naked and placed in front of me, I'm sorry, but I won't have even the slightest interest! You're a woman with a heart that's as vicious as a snake. No matter how good looking you are, it still won't cover the ugliness in your heart!" Nie Li said with extreme contempt.

Nie Li thought about the vicious words that Long Yuyin said to his Master. Right now, he was just returning the favour. As he recalled his persecuted Master of his previous life, his heart filled with wrath.

Long Yuyin tightly clenched her fists as a surge of majestic aura spread out and bore down on Nie Li.

"Lowly peasant, you dare to insult me?! I'll kill you!" Long Yuyin was on the edge of going berserk. If it hadn't been Skysoul Institute's rule forbidding killing, she probably would've already taken action.

Nie Li coldly laughed as he looked at Long Yuyin. "Long Yuyin, your superiority only comes from your birth. What talent? Hilarious!" Under the pressure of Long Yuyin's aura, he still appeared light-footed and perfectly fine. Long Yuyin thought of herself too highly and never looked at anyone with high regard. Ordinary people were just a bunch of lowly peasants to her.

Long Yuyin gradually calmed down, but she still couldn't understand why she was so easily infuriated by Nie Li. In the past, no one her age was worth a second glance from her. Perhaps it was because the talent that Nie Li displayed threatened her, and that sense of threat is what made her so infuriated?

Bloodlust burst forth from Long Yuyin's body. "Let's see how you'll surpass me today! If you're unable to surpass me, then I'll have you dead!"

"Then watch carefully!" Nie Li's eyes flashed with a chilly trace, "Not only will I surpass you, I still want to let you know that everything you've depended on is simply laughable. You think likes of you can to be so arrogant?"

Once Nie Li's words landed, the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique in his soul realm activated at high speed.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

A powerful explosion of Heavenly Energy surged from Nie Li's feet, as if it was trying to turn the people nearby on their heads.

The bystanders' facial expressions all changed upon sensing that terrifying aura.

Xiao Yu and Lu Piao also stared at Nie Li in shock; the rest were terrified as he stood in the center of the aura explosion, his clothes were fluttering in the wind like a deity descending from heaven.

Just what kind of horrifying energy was this?!

Even Long Yuyin couldn't help being shocked.

Nie Li slowly ascended. One hundred twenty-six steps, one hundred twenty-seven steps. Long Yuyin watched as he approached and felt her breath stop as she sensed the suffocating pressure emanating from him.

This aura was even more powerful than the surrounding Heavenly Energy, causing Long Yuyin to step back before steadying her feet.

How? How could Nie Li pressure her so, when he hasn't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm? He was even stronger than a 5-fate Heavenly Fate Realm expert!

What Long Yuyin didn't know was that, the pressure that she was feeling wasn't from Nie Li himself; rather, Nie Li had obtained his power from the surrounding Heavenly Energy by communicating with the spiritual well. The ambient Heavenly Energy within the spiritual well was extremely dense. Under Nie Li's direction, it could burst forth with frightening energy.

One hundred twenty-eighth step, one hundred twenty-ninth step…

Nie Li ascended, one foot in front of the other, to the one hundred thirtieth step, finally standing on the same level as Long Yuyin. He swept a glance at Long Yuyin and coldly smiled, "One hundred thirtieth step. Just so-so!"

Long Yuyin was dumbfounded as she looked at Nie Li. She'd always been proud of her talent. As far as she was concerned, it was impossible for someone of the same age to surpass her. However, the pride that she'd held was now heavily scattered over the ground. Nie Li looked down at her coldly, the loathing look in his eyes making her feel like she was trash on the ground.

Nie Li pulled his gaze away from Long Yuyin and didn't afford her a second glance as he ascended onto the one hundred thirty-first step.

*Boom!*

When Nie Li's foot landed, a deep and low sound echoed through the hearts of the surrounding disciples.

That was the one hundred thirty-first step!

The area outside the Saint Soul Grounds boiled with voices.

On the Saint Soul Board, Nie Li's ranking had already replaced Long Yuyin's at the ninth rank. Everyone stared in disbelief at the Saint Soul Board.

"This is impossible…"

"That Nie Li actually managed to pull Long Yuyin down!"

"This is too unbelievable! Someone from the Tiny World actually won against Long Yuyin, who has the Blood Dragon lineage of the Dragonseal Family!"

No one could believe the results; however the name on the Saint soul Board was clearly displayed, leaving them with no choice but to believe it.

Among the younger generations, Long Yuyin was a legend. And now, another legend has been born.

Furthermore, this legend was far stronger compared to Long Yuyin, making everyone there even more astonished. Long Yuyin was from the Dragonseal Family and had enjoyed an unimaginably vast horde of cultivating resources since she was young. Everything she had was unreachable to others.

But Nie Li had come from the Tiny World without any background, nor had he been provided with a vast supply of cultivating resources.

However, Nie Li still managed to reach such shocking heights.

Long Yuyin looked at Nie Li's silhouette. At that particular moment, Nie Li wasn't looking back; instead, he continued to ascend step by step.

One hundred thirty-two, one hundred thirty-three…

His steps were slow but calm, fantastically resonating with the ambient Heavenly Energy.

It wasn't until he reached the one hundred thirty-sixth step that Nie Li finally felt the irresistible pressure and stopped. He had entered into a profound state and decided that he no longer needed to move any higher.

Long Yuyin dumbfoundedly stared at Nie Li's silhouette. There were a total of six steps between her and Nie Li. It was like an unbridgeable gap, a realm impossible for her to reach!

All along, she'd believed that she had the strongest talent. Until now. Her pride and dignity had been mercilessly scattered. Faced with Nie Li who'd managed to ascend to the one hundred thirty-sixth step in one go, she'd totally lost her fighting spirit.

This man before her was like a mountain, bearing down on her head, rendering her unable to breath.

She'd always flaunted herself as a genius. But it was just like Nie Li had said: she was nothing. Compared to him, she was far inferior.

She clenched her fists as complicated feelings flooded her heart. Was that a gesture of the unresigned? Even she couldn't understand her own feelings.

At that moment, Lu Piao and Xiao Yu were observing Nie Li's silhouette high above them, both in a state of utter dumbfoundedness. They'd never imagined that Nie Li would reach the one hundred thirty-sixth step in one go and utterly crush a woman like Long Yuyin under his feet while he was at it.

Long Yuyin faced the six steps before her without even half an intention to attempt another step up.

The surrounding disciples of the Skysoul Institute also stared dumbfoundedly at Nie Li's figure. Was the guy before their eyes really a newcomer? He'd actually managed to climb up to the one hundred thirty-sixth step on his first try! This was simply too frightening! Was he going to give anyone a chance?

Some of the students outside the Saint Soul Grounds were flared up in a commotion as others stared blankly at the Saint Soul Board.

On the Saint Soul Board, Nie Li's name had already reached the third rank.

Nie Li was still a newcomer from this year who'd yet to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm. If his ability to communicate with Heavenly Energy had already reached this current height, how terrifying might he be once he reached the Heavenly Fate Realm?

The stronger one's ability to communicate with the Heavenly Energy was, the faster their cultivating speed would be. The results were easily predictable. Before Long, Nie Li would reach the Heavenly Fate Realm. Once there, his cultivation would suddenly experience a huge leap and reach an unimaginable height!

Gu Bei and Gu Lan exchanged glances as deep shock filled their eyes. Previously, they'd underestimated Nie Li!

Nie Li's talent had utterly surpassed Long Yuyin's, making him the most dazzling genius among the newcomers! Even Gu Bei couldn't help feeling a little ashamed. Even he might not be able to win against Nie Li.

Gu Heng studied the Saint Soul Board as his gaze flickered. Even he couldn't help harboring a deep jealousy for Nie Li's talent.

He definitely must recruit this individual and take him under his wing! A chilly light flashed through Gu Heng's eyes as those thoughts crossed his mind. If he couldn't recruit Nie Li, then he had to destroy thoroughly him. Otherwise, Gu Heng won't be able to feel at ease in his heart!

At that moment, a fairy-like girl, who was some distance away, raised her head and looked at the Saint Soul Board. She couldn't help the trace of shock that flashed through her eyes. She never imagined that Nie Li's talent would be so powerful. However, it also made sense, since this was the one person whose destiny she couldn't see through.

Earlier, when she first met Nie Li and saw his expression, Ying Yueru had a feeling in her heart that their fates would cross in some way.

She took one last glance at the Saint Soul Board, then her figure disappeared into the nearby forest.


	283. Chapter 283

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 283 – You asked for it!**

Wang Yang, Han Jing, and their entourages entered the Saint Soul Grounds, but exited very quickly. With their talents, they could only make it to the tenth or twentieth step before they were forced to stop. When they looked at the Saint Soul Board and saw Nie Li's name so high up in the rankings, they were completely dumbfounded.

All of them knew firsthand of how difficult it was to communicate with the Heavenly Energy inside the Saint Soul Grounds. Therefore, Nie Li's high rank gave them an unreachable feeling. By the time they exited the grounds, Nie Li was already ranked third on the Saint Soul Board.

Rank three? What kind of joke was that?

Even the strongest newcomer, Long Yuyin, was pushed down!

Compared to Nie Li, she was trash!

Everyone else couldn't help feeling a little dazed. The quota for this year had been taken by Long Yuyin, Jin Yan, and Gu Bei. Now, did that leave the remaining two for them? Obstruct Nie Li? What could they possibly use to obstruct him? Compared to Nie Li, they weren't even on the same level!

Hua Ling was enraged as he looked at the Saint Soul Board. It was fine if Xiao Yu alone managed to reach so high. But right now, Nie Li actually managed to climb even higher than Xiao Yu, to a point that people could only look up to, where others couldn't even think of challenging him! He felt like vomiting blood.

Although there were many people here from the Little Heaven Realm and all of them had decent talent, they were all trash compared to Nie Li!

Hua Ling felt gloomy and disheartened. It was as if he'd been slapped in the face by someone. Ranked third. Not one of those from the Little Heaven Realm could reach such high rank!

At the same time, the teachers who were paying attention to the Saint Soul Board were all shocked.

As a newcomer, charging to rank three on the Saint Soul Board in one go was simply defying the logic of the heavens! Such talent was rarely seen in recent decades.

Nanmen Tianhai pondered for a brief moment, then said to Huang Yu, "I never expected this Nie Li to give us such a huge surprise."

Huang Yu replied, "Yes. He's indeed given us a huge surprise. Ranked third on the Saint Soul Board. Such talent is something we should especially protect. As for the Dragonseal Family, even they won't be able to touch Nie Li easily!"

Now that Nie Li had displayed his shocking talent, the Skysoul Institute would definitely protect him well.

At that moment, even Venerable Redsoul had his attention on the situation at the Saint Soul Grounds.

Venerable Redsoul lightly sighed. "Back when they were igniting the spiritual flames, I had already sensed his extraordinary talent. Now that I've seen it in action, he's indeed extraordinary. It's a pity that I can only have him as a student for a single year."

With such shocking talent, Nie Li would soon attract the attentions of the various factions.

Nie Li didn't know how big of a commotion he'd caused outside. Also, due to the surge in his cultivation, he'd already reached the 5-star Legend rank stage. Inside his Soul Realm was also a trace of the refined scarlet blood Soul Intent.

This Soul Intent, might it be the soon-to-be-formed Fate Soul?

An ordinary person's Fate Soul is colourless. In his previous life, Nie Li had also formed a colourless fate soul. However, in this life, it held a trace of scarlet-blood colour.

Right now, he was still unable to fully form it; he will only be able to know the Fate Soul's color once it's fully formed. Although he could sense the strangeness in his soul realm, Nie Li didn't pay much attention to it. When he opened his eyes, they met Long Yuyin's eyes by coincidence.

Long Yuyin made attempt after attempt to ascend to the one hundred thirty-first step; however, the massive rebound she faced each time prevented her from taking the step forward.

Nie Li watched her and a trace of loathing flashed across his eyes. "You've lost!"

Long Yuyin tightly clenched her fists. Although she was unwilling to accept this reality, the truth was glaring right in front of her eyes. She bit her lip until a small bloodstain appeared as her light-brown eyes contained an odd kind of blankness.

Nie Li had mercilessly trampled her pride.

"If one agrees to a bet, then one must accept the defeat!" Long Yuyin took out a whip and threw it over to Nie Li. She raised her head towards him as she continued, "I may have lost today, but from today onwards, I, Long Yuyin will not lose to you a second time. I, Long Yuyin, will not use any of Dragonseal Family's power. I will win against you forthright in a one to one competition!"

As Nie Li looked at Long Yuyin and recalled all of the events of his previous life, he couldn't help furrowing his brows. Although the previous Long Yuyin had forced the death of his Master, the current Long Yuyin who stood before him was still fourteen or fifteen years old. Even if she was an overbearing person, right now she was still a young lady, different from the vicious woman from his previous life.

This time when he came back to life, he'd vowed that he wouldn't let anything like his Master being forced to death happen again.

A woman like Long Yuyin needed to be mercilessly taught a lesson, then sent packing for as far away as possible!

Nie Li accepted the whip and looked at Long Yuyin. He lifted the whip, but just as he was about to lash her, he suddenly recalled the words his Master had told him in his previous life.

"Virtuous like water, for water does not compete."

"Let grudges vanish like smoke, into the thin air!"

In his previous life, he had entirely forgotten many of the teachings his Master had imparted to him. Back when his Master had died, although he didn't kill Long Yuyin, he still caused chaos to the Dragonseal Family.

However, in this life, the vicious woman who was over a hundreds years old had turned back into a fourteen or fifteen-year-old girl. Although she was still overbearing and arrogant, the killing intent in Nie Li's heart gradually dampened down. Since he'd come back to life, Long Yuyin was no longer able to threaten his Master anymore!

He put the whip down, looked at Long Yuyin, and said in a cold voice, "Go. I no longer have any interest in giving you three lashes. You're not worth it!"

"You…" Long Yuyin's eyes widened as she stared at Nie Li, enraged to the point that her face ashened. Nie Li's words were a thorough humiliation to her! In Nie Li's heart, she didn't even have the qualifications for him to take action?

Nie Li tossed the whip down in front of Long Yuyin and descended in measured steps without giving her a second glance. That was absolute disdain!

"You're not allowed to leave." Long Yuyin stopped Nie Li as she firmly stared at him.

Nie Li frowned his brows for a brief moment as he said in a solemn voice, "I have no interest in wasting my time with you. Beat it!"

Long Yuyin had a stubborn expression on her face as she handed the whip back to him. She coldly stared at Nie Li and said, "I'm willing to accept my defeat. As for those three lashes of yours, even if you're unwilling, you still have to do it. After these three lashes, I, Long Yuyin will challenge you again and take those three lashes back! I, Long Yuyin, am true to my words. I will repay my grudges, and repay my grievances! The words that you've used to insult and humiliate me, I will return them all to you!"

Her character was still the same as in the past, which made Nie Li deeply loathe her.

"Since you asked for it, don't blame me for being impolite!" Nie Li took the whip from Long Yuyin as he coldly stared at her and yelled, "Long Yuyin, who do you think you are? You think your talent is so formidable that you can treat others like ants? Without the slightest kindness in your heart, you treat lives like grass! Then, when something doesn't go your way, you kill them. For a woman like you, calling you vicious is already considered light!"

All the grudges in Nie Li's heart burst forth!

"Is the Dragonseal Family very formidable? If so, why won't they go all out against the Demon God's Sect? Aside from suppressing the geniuses within the sect, what good are they? A family like that should be better off destroyed so the Divine Feathers Sect won't fall into your hands!" Nie Li angrily shouted at Long Yuyin.

At Nie Li's words, the surrounding disciples couldn't help feeling satisfied. Indeed, the Divine Feathers Sect had strict scales on status that made ordinary students feel suffocated. They all had grievances towards the Dragonseal Family, but none of them ever dared to show it. Today, Nie Li had said it all for them.

"And you! You think you're a genius, but in reality you're just a parasite of the Dragonseal Family, a parasite of the Divine Feathers Sect! You've always had an unimaginable supply of cultivating resources. Just because you've made a tiny achievement in your cultivation, you think you have the right to be overbearing and treat others like trash?" Nie Li coldly smiled as he continued, "From my point of view, those without cultivating resources but have been hardworking despite the fact, climbing their steps one by one, are the real talents! People like you are the real garbage; garbage that only wastes cultivating resources!

Long Yuyin's face ashened and both of her hands were clenched in tight fists. However, she only lowered her head in silence.

Nie Li waved the whip and lashed it over Long Yuyin's cheeks and shoulders, "This lash is for all the disciples who you've bullied in the Divine Feathers Sect!"

Although Long Yuyin had the Blood Dragon lineage, this lash still left a red mark on her cheeks and shoulders. Nie Li's whip contained powerful energy that directly entered Long Yuyin's body.

Nie Li waved the lash again and a crisp smack landed on Long Yuyin's chest. The clothes around her chest were instantly ripped open, leaving a scarlet whip mark inside and showed her fair skin.

"This lash is for me. At first, when you made the bet with me, you intended to use those three lashes to kill me. Just giving you back your lashes is letting you off cheap!" Nie Li coldly glared at Long Yuyin.

This was thorough humiliation!

Long Yuyin held her chest as tears flickered in her eyes. However, she only stubbornly turned around and faced Nie Li with her back.

"Originally, I wasn't even in the mood to hit you. Hitting you is simply dirtying my hands. This is what you've asked for! As for the last whip, it's for my Master…" Nie Li recalled the events of his previous life, when his Master was forced to death by Long Yuyin. And yet, his Master still told him to let go of vengeance as she died in his arms.

Although he'd experienced two lifetimes, that scar remained in Nie Li's heart.

Nie Li lifted the whip in his hands and mercilessly lashed down Long Yuyin's back. The whip rode the sharp gale and bored down on Long Yuyin, issuing another crisp smack. The places where this whip had contacted were marked by torn cloth, trailing all the way from her shoulder to her butt.

This lash contained the wrath in Nie Li's heart; therefore, it definitely wasn't light.

Even with Long Yuyin's strong body, she still couldn't help the groan that escaped. Her beautiful face turned a little ashen as the three lashes from Nie Li burned with pain. Since her youth, she'd never been humiliated like this before!


	284. Chapter 284

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 284 – Blocked**

The pain on Long Yuyin's body was secondary; Nie Li's words were like sharp blades that carved the pain straight onto her heart.

That was the greatest humiliation!

Was she really so vile in the eyes of others? Long Yuyin raised her head and looked at the nearby students, who immediately lowered their heads when they noticed her gaze.

So in the eyes of others, she was exactly that venomous woman Nie Li had described!

From Long Yuyin's point of view, she only wanted to be stronger than anyone else.

So it turned out that she was the trash who attracted the loathing of others!

Her eyes are flickered with tears. Although she was overbearing, she didn't easily beat or kill anyone. She never intended to kill Nie Li with her three lashes; in fact, it was impossible. She only wanted to teach him a lesson, so why did Nie Li call her a venomous person?

The third lash was the heaviest and most merciless. Nie Li said that he did it for his Master, but she didn't even know who his Master was!

Long Yuyin's heart was filled with grievances. She turned her head back towards him as her eyes flickered with tears, grounded her teeth, and said, "Nie Li, I hate you!"

Upon finishing her words, Long Yuyin wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly ran down the steps.

Nie Li furrowed his brows as he watched Long Yuyin's figure disappear through the entrance of the Saint Soul Grounds. So it seems that Long Yuyin would definitely not leave the matter as it was. However, there was nothing he should be afraid of, regardless of what methods she came up with. After all, Long Yuyin had forced the death of his Master, so in this life, it could be considered serving justice.

If Long Yuyin left the matter as it was, then Nie Li decided that he would also forget it and cease pursuing the grudges from his previous life. However, if she still wanted to tangle with him, then he'd teach her another lesson.

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li with a dazed expression. He kept sensing that the Nie Li of today was a little off. Although Long Yuyin was overbearing, it still wasn't to the point that it warranted such a huge reaction from Nie Li. He should be someone who could contain his anger.

Furthermore, Nie Li had said that the third whip was for his Master. But who was this Master that Nie Li had spoken of? Could it be his foster father? But his foster father didn't have any grudges with Long Yuyin!

Lu Piao also watched Long Yuyin run out, then pulled his gaze away and gave Nie Li a thumbs up. Watching Nie Li give that girl three lashes simply felt great for the rest of them! Even Lu Piao couldn't stand that pride and arrogance of hers.

Now that the show had ended, they all decided to resume cultivating. Those ranked within the top ten could remain in the Saint Soul Grounds for three days; naturally, Nie Li wouldn't waste such precious time. Thus, he focused on training and cultivating.

Dragonseal Family, Long Yuyin's courtyard

Long Yuyin sat by her bed, holding a bottle of medicinal salve. She dipped into the medicine and slowly applied it to her wounds. There were clear wounds on her face, chest, and various other parts of her body. Although she possessed the Blood Dragon lineage, Nie Li's lashes felt as though they could cut through her body, leaving her in burning pain.

By now, she'd already changed out of her torn clothes and put on a silk set that vaguely outlined her voluptuous figure. When she applied the medicine to her chest, she couldn't help groaning in pain.

When she thought of the places where Nie Li's whip had landed, she felt extremely humiliated. He was the first person who'd dared to do that to her!

Her right hand tightly gripped the whip as she recalled Nie Li's loathing expression. It was as though her entire body were rotten, that even a single glance could be considered too much to bear. Such an expression of despise filled her heart with anger.

She clenched her teeth and wiped the tears from her face as she applied more medicinal salve down her back.

"En." Long Yuyin couldn't help letting out another groan from the piercing pain.

The medicinal salve permeated her wounds, and after a period of time had passed, she felt a little better. This kind of fiery hot pain was now engraved deep into her memories. No matter what, she'll always remember that Nie Li was the first and only person who'd ever whipped her.

She took out a set of violet clothes and changed into them. Draped in a violet cloth, her mesmerizing figure and beautiful face would give others a charming temperament. Except that there was a wound on her face that had yet to fade.

She looked at the mirror that was set some distance away. Although she'd never paid much attention to her own appearance, she was undoubtedly very beautiful. If it hadn't been for her overbearing character, there might've been quite a long line of young suitors asking for her hand.

However, the wound on her face couldn't be covered.

She recalled the words that Nie Li had said earlier. No matter how beautiful the exterior was, it'd still be impossible to cover up the ugliness in her heart. She picked up an object and pegged it at the mirror. With a shattering sound, the mirror broke into pieces.

Long Yuyin felt so indignant that she wanted to cry. Since she was young, this was the first time that she'd been so wronged.

Soon after she'd finished changing, she left her room and Hu Yong rushed in.

Hu Yong was instantly enraged upon seeing the wound on her face. "Ying'er, what's wrong with you? I heard that you were beaten? Who was it? I'll exterminate his entire clan!"

At his words, Long Yuyin was stunned for a moment. Not long ago, such words sounded absolutely normal to her. Whoever dared to harm her would definitely have their entire clan exterminated by her. In the past, she'd believed such things to be absolutely normal.

But at that moment, Nie Li's insults echoed in her ears. "…beating and killing as you wish, treating lives like grass….For a woman like you, calling you vicious is already considered light!"

Suddenly, deep loathing rose up in her at Hu Yong's words.

"Hu Yong, mind your own business!" She threw a loatheful glance at Hu Yong as she continued, "I'm going back to cultivate. Get lost!"

"Ying'er, someone hit you and you're not going to take revenge? I'll help you take vengeance!" Hu Yong said immediately.

She threw a glance at Hu Yong as she coldly said, "Vengeance? Even I can't match up as his opponent. How are you going to take revenge?"

Hu Yong said in a solemn voice, "I'll send the experts from my family to take revenge for you!"

Long Yuyin threw him a furious glare. "Getting help from the experts of your family whenever you hit a wall. Are you trash? Your family aside, you're just trash! Could it be that the problems that I, Long Yuyin, am unable to handle can be solved by a piece of trash like you?"

Hu Yong was choked by Long Yuyin's words. He paused for a brief moment before saying in a weak voice, "Yin'er, could the other party's family really be that powerful? Is it the Ashen Flames Family? Or the Gu Clan?"

As she looked at Hu Yong, a deep loathing rose in Long Yuyin's heart. Now, she was beginning to understand why she'd been loathed by others. In others' point of view, she was the member of a prominent family that had a bottomless supply of cultivating resources. The moment she gained an achievement in cultivation, she would mock the origins of others and serve beatings and killings as she wished.

In the eyes of others, her achievements today had all been gained by relying on her family's cultivating resources. There was little link to herself.

"I don't want to see you. Get lost!" Long Yuyin rebuked.

When he saw that Long Yuyin was about to flip out, Hu Yong cringed and he backed away.

Only after seeing Hu Yong take his leave did Long Yuyin's heart slowly calm down again.

She thought about how Nie Li looked down at her from above. She thought about the things she'd done in the past. She'd always thought that such words were fitting and expected of her; that was, until Nie Li's lashes whipped down on her. Now, she reflected on her words and actions.

"No matter what, I will definitely surpass you. The grievance I felt today, I'll definitely return them to you!" Long Yuyin promptly sat down and began cultivating Heavenly Energy.

Surges of majestic Heavenly Energy entered her body. Long Yuyin sensed that somehow, her cultivating speed was now a lot faster than it was in the past.

"Virtuous like water, for water does not compete…" Long Yuyin recalled the words from the Foremaster Divination and finally gained a some insight into it.

Saint Soul Grounds

Nie Li continued to cultivate as he communicated with Heaven and Earth, now only a step away from fully forming his first Fate Soul.

One day, two days…

Two days later, Nie Li sensed that he'd already reached the doorstep of the Heavenly Fate Realm. However, breaking through to that realm still wasn't that easy.

Lu Piao stood up, looked at Nie Li, and said, "Nie Li, I have to leave now." He'd already used up all of his time and was no longer permitted to remain in the Saint Soul Grounds to cultivate.

"We'll leave together, then," Nie Li said. It was impossible for him to make a breakthrough in the short amount of time he had left. He could only take it easy while searching for any potentials for a breakthrough.

The two of them, and Xiao Yu, walked down the steps and headed towards the exit of the Saint Soul Grounds.

The surrounding students watched as the three of them left and couldn't help sighing in their hearts. Those three monsters were finally leaving. Cultivating with them was simply too much of a blow to their confidence.

Outside the Saint Soul Grounds

The three of them had remained inside the grounds for such a long time that the people outside had already dispersed. Only a few people remained.

When Nie Li and his group exited the Saint Soul Grounds, a group of people immediately walked towards them and surrounded them.

Nie Li furrowed his brows for a brief moment and swept his eyes at the approaching individuals. There were a total of ten people, nine of whom had already stepped into the Heavenly Fate Realm. There was one who was approximately the same age as Nie Li.

"Who are you people?" Xiao Yu looked at them as he went on high alert and made preparations to engage in battle.

The youth walked over as his gaze fell onto Nie Li. "You're Nie Li?'

Nie Li's eyes narrowed. "Correct. Who are you people and why are you looking for me?" It seemed that the other party had approached because of him.

The youth closed in on Nie Li as he coldly snorted, "Brat, you must be tired of living. Someone from the Tiny World actually dared to be so impudent in the Skysoul Institute!"

Nie Li contemptuously curled his lips, "Long Yuyin sent you guys?"


	285. Chapter 285

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 285 – A Chicken Feather for an Authoritative Token**

This youth, Hu Yong, was Long Yuyin's fiancé.

Hu Yong took a step forward as he grabbed Nie Li by the collar. "Nie Li, you actually dared hurt Long Yuyin! You must be tired of living!"

Nie Li snorted as he eyed Hu Yong and his lackeys. "You're all from the Dragonseal Family?"

Hu Yong furiously glared at Nie Li. "Today, I'll have you die in full aware. My name is Hu Yong, Long Yuyin's fiancé!" His heart was burning in a raging fire from Nie Li's unafraid countenance.

Lu Piao looked at Hu Yong's crotch and gave three short laughs. "Long Yuyin's fiancé? The one who was rumored to have been laid to waste by her? I never thought you'd actually stick your head out for her. Threatening us is useless. Don't think that we're unaware of the Skysoul Institute's rules. I'd really admire you if you actually had the guts to take action right here, right now."

Hu Yong was shamed into anger as he continued to clutch Nie Li's collar, looking ferocious, and said, "Don't think that I'm afraid to touch you guys!"

Nie Li casually looked at him. "Then, I dare you to!"

Right now, Hu Yong was extremely furious. Before coming here, he'd gathered so many Heavenly Fate Realm experts so that Nie Li wouldn't have a chance at retaliating. If only the Skysoul Institute's damned rule that he couldn't take any action within the school grounds didn't exist!

Hu Yong released his grip and looked at Nie Li as a chilling light flashed through his eyes. "Don't think that because of the institute's rules that I won't be able to do anything to you. Trying to mess with me? You're still too tender! Hu Tian, take the three of them to a secluded place and have a good chat with them!"

"Yes!" Hu Tian revealed a merciless smile at the corner of his mouth as he said, "Three Young Masters, shall we go?"

Although Hu Yong and co. were unable to kill the three of them without having the Skysoul Institute pursue the matter, teaching them a lesson is still possible.

The aura of the nine Heavenly Fate Realm experts utterly suppressed Nie Li and Lu Piao, rendering them unable to retaliate as they tried to herd the three of them into a secluded corner. On the contrary, Xiao Yu wasn't affected by them at all. He was only a step away from being a 4-fate Heavenly Fate Realm expert. However, he didn't make any movements as he tried to think of a countermeasure for the situation. Even if he were to take action, it'd definitely be impossible for him to take on so many Heavenly Fate Realm experts.

He never imagined that Hu Yong would actually use such a method to scrape back some face.

"Hoo, it seems that you're just playing some kiddy games." Nie Li glanced at Hu Yong in disdain, "Just like kids fighting, you punch me and I punch you. How childish!"

Hu Yong was ready to explode at Nie Li's disdainful expression. He snorted, "You're just being stubborn now that your back's against a wall!"

Nie Li crossed his arms as he smiled in disdain at Hu Yong. "Do you really think that I can't take you all on today? For the likes of you, I don't even need to take action myself!"

"The three of you haven't even to reached the Heavenly Fate Realm. If I can't take care of you today, then I'll start writing my name backwards!" Hu Yong furiously snorted. He already knew that he himself was very arrogant, but he never thought that Nie Li would actually be more arrogant than him. Faced with so many enemies, he still dared to say such words. "Take the three of them away!"

The moment Hu Yong's words landed, a deep and aged voice sounded from behind. "Young Master Hu, I'm afraid that you can't take the three of them with you!"

Hu Yong furiously snorted. "Today, I will take the three of them! Who dares to hinder me?"

He turned around to see just who would be bold enough to help the three of them! However, when he turned around, he couldn't help being dazed at the sighted before him.

Two silhouettes approached them slowly, both of which Hu Yong recognised. One person was named Nanmen Tianhai; the other was Huang Yu. Both Elder-rank figures, higher-ups of the Skysoul Institute. Even the higher-ups of the Hu Clan treated them with respect. Furthermore, Hu Yong was currently a disciple of the Skysoul Institute and subject to the institute's restrictions!

"Young Master Hu, I'm afraid that in this Skysoul Institute, you cannot act as you wish. These three are from the talented generation of our Skysoul Institute. No one is allowed to take any action against them. Even if they are in the wrong, the institute will oversee the punishment." Huang Yu looked at Hu Yong as he said in a solemn voice, "Young Master Hu is also a disciple of the Skysoul Institute. Regardless of now or in the future, those who dare to violate the rules of the Skysoul Institute cannot fault us for giving out punishment!"

In his heart, Hu Yong was extremely dejected. Only now did he understand that he'd fallen into Nie Li's trap.

With Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu present, he definitely won't be able to do anything to Nie Li today. Furthermore, these two elders now had their eye on him; from now on, he could only dream of taking action. He furiously glared at Nie Li and his party.

Lu Piao laughed as he looked at Hu Yong. "Earlier on, Young Master Hu mentioned that if he couldn't take us out, he'd start writing his name backwards!"

"You guys better watch out. I definitely won't let you guys off! Especially once you've reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, don't even think about stepping out of the Skysoul Institute. Otherwise, you'll die every time you go out!" Hu Yong furiously rebuked, then swept a glance at his nine Heavenly Fate Realm underlings, and ordered, "Let's go!"

The Hu group afforded Nie Li and co. one more furious glare before turning and leaving after their master.

What Hu Yong meant was once Nie Li and his group finally reached the Heavenly Fate Realm and headed outside the institute grounds to explore, that was when he'd attack the three of them. But by then, Nie Li would've already placed his first Fate soul into the Soul Hall. When that time came, what would there be for him to be afraid of? Nie Li lightly smiled. He couldn't think of a time when he'd actually been afraid of anyone!

The best Hu Yong could do was to hinder their cultivation a little by trying to obstruct Nie Li from breaking through to the Heavenly Star Realm. Even still, that Hu Yong was thinking too highly of himself.

Hu Yong and his group arrived looking awe-inspiring, but left with their tails between their legs. Hu Yong himself was extremely disheartened. Long Yuyin had been bullied and when he came to stand up for her, he ended up getting ash smeared on his own nose instead.

But because the two Elders of the Skysoul Institute were present, his party could only leave in a dejected fashion.

Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu retracted their gazes from Hu Yong. Nanmen Tianhai wore a stern face as he said, "You three, too. In the institute, cultivation comes before everything else. Running around, attracting trouble, how inappropriate! If there's a next time, then we'll expel you from the Skysoul Institute!"

Lu Piao immediately cried out in grievance, as he thought that this Elder was unable to distinguish between right and wrong. "But Lord Elder, we didn't start it! They started it!"

Nanmen Tianhai coldly snorted as his strict gaze swept over the three of them. "A housefly will never bite a seamless egg! If you guys don't attract trouble, how could trouble look for you?"

Huang Yu, who stood to the side, gently smiled at the three of them and said, "The three of you are rather decent talents, with unmeasurable prospects. Therefore, keeping a low-profile is a must. The Dragonseal Family, the Gu Clan isn't a group you guys should easily offend. It's best to endure for the future. Not enduring a small matter will spoil the bigger plans!"

Nie Li and Xiao Yu exchanged glances. The two of them were intelligent people. One Elder had an angelic face, while the other one had a devilish face; their meaning was crystal clear. These elders had come to tell them not to pick up any more trouble with people like Long Yuyin and Hu Yong.

In fact, while Nie Li was cultivating inside the Saint Soul Grounds, he'd already had an inkling of how dazzling his performance would be on the Saint Soul Board. Since he'd proved himself a lot stronger than Long Yuyin, there was no reason that the higher-ups of the Skysoul Institute wouldn't know about it. Since that was the case, he'd teach Long Yuyin a lesson. The Skysoul Institute's higher-ups would still think of methods to overlook this. After all, talents were extremely important to the Skysoul Institute!

Indeed, the two Elders had appeared after Hu Yong. Although the Elders were subordinate to the Grand Elder, they were still authoritative figures of the Divine Feathers Sect.

Nie Li said in a tone neither servile nor overbearing, "Thanks for the two Elders' teachings. We will not take any initiatives to provoke trouble. However, if some people are being rude and unreasonable and insist on find trouble with us, then we can't blindly endure. Otherwise, they'll ask for a mile once you give them the inch!"

Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu exchanged glances and both bitterly smiled in their hearts. Indeed, geniuses all had their own temperaments. Nie Li's words were neither soft nor hard. He was implying that if Long Yuyin or Hu Yong came looking for trouble again, he'd still fight back.

Xiao Yu nodded and said, "If some people are being overbearing and unreasonable, we have the right to protect ourselves. Take today for example. Hu Yong and his group wanted to take us to a secluded place to 'take care of us'. If it weren't for the two Elders, who knows what the outcome might've been? How can we endure such behaviour?"

Nanmen Tianhai said in a solemn voice, "If someone wants to cause trouble for you, we'll naturally help you resolve it. However, all of you have boundless prospects, I suggest that you don't waste your strength on internal fights. We, the Divine Feathers Sect still have many other enemies. You, the geniuses of the Divine Feathers Sect, should be united!"

Nie Li was waiting for those words from Nanmen Tianhai.

Nie Li smiled. "Since Elder is willing to help us stand up for ourselves, then of course, it'd be better. We couldn't be bothered to waste our time with those senseless people!"

Nanmen Tianhai snorted, "That depends on your performances!"

The two Elders turned around and left.

Nie Li watched them go before he turned and lightly smiled at Xiao Yu and Lu Piao and said, "Let's go back. After our lessons are complete, we'll head for the second testing ground! With those two Elders watching us, there shouldn't be anyone who dares to touch us in the testing grounds. Otherwise, those two Elders would be going back on their word!"

Xiao Yu couldn't help smiling at Nie Li's words. Nie Li really was taking a chicken feather for an authoritative token1.

Just outside the Saint Soul Grounds, Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu paused their steps.

Nanmen Tianhai bitterly smiled as he asked Huang Yu, "Old Yu, have we fallen for that kid's trap?"

Huang Yu spread his hands out and said, "It seems to be the case. We definitely fell for that kid's trap. With his eye-catching performance in the Saint Soul Grounds, it'd definitely attract the attention of those higher ups within the Skysoul Institute. That's why they didn't show any fear when facing Hu Yong."

Nanmen Tianhai dispiritedly responded, "I've seen the forms that Xiao Yu filled out for them. They're still only fourteen. After this year, they'll be fifteen at most, and yet, they're already so cunning. Long Yuyin and Jin Yan were the most outstanding among the younger generation; but compared to him, they're indeed a little inferior."


	286. Chapter 286

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 286 – Heavenly Fate**

Just as Nie Li and his party were about to leave, another group of people walked towards them.

Nie Li slightly narrowed his eyes. It's indeed: 'waves come just after the last one calms'. It seems like he won't be able to have any peace from now on!

The leader, Gu Bei's older cousin Gu Heng, walked towards Nie Li.

"You must be Nie Li!" Gu Heng's face had a faint smile, "Obtaining rank three of the Saint Soul Board as a newcomer and mercilessly stepping over Long Yuyin, you're indeed formidable! I'm Gu Heng of the Gu Clan!"

At Gu Heng's words, Nie Li glanced at the group of people standing behind Gu Heng and narrowed his eyes. "I wonder what your distinguished countenance seeks me for?"

Nie Li had never heard of the name 'Gu Heng' before. In his previous life, the strongest person of the Gu Clan was Gu Bei!

A youth who stood to the side proudly announced, "Our Young Master is the first in line to succeed the Gu Clan!"

First successor? But in the end, he failed to succeed the Gu Clan? The corner of Nie Li's mouth curled as he eyed the arrogant youth. It seemed that this Gu Heng would be Gu Bei's competitor.

Gu Heng waved his hand, signaling his underling to silence himself. He then lightly smiled and said, "My purpose in coming here is to make friends with you geniuses!"

Lu Piao slapped his chest and straightforwardly said, "Make friends? I like making friends, we're friends now!"

Gu Heng paused. Did Lu Piao really not hear the hidden intent in those words, or was he just acting as though he didn't understand?

Nie Li laughed inwardly. Lu Piao was acting like a nitwit, but he knew what he was doing. Nie Li smiled, "I have the same intentions. If Young Master Gu wants to be friends, we'll be glad. From now on, we can get along as friends!"

Gu Heng's face turned slightly cold; however, he patted Nie Li on the shoulder and said, "I like your character. If you have some spare time, do make a visit to our Gu Clan. We of the Gu Clan would definitely be more than happy to welcome geniuses such as yourselves!"

Nie Li maintained some distance with Gu Heng as he said monotonously, "We also like being friends with people like Young Master Gu. Except that we're all used to being free, so joining the Gu Clan might not suit us."

At Nie Li's words, Gu Heng's eyes flashed with a ray of chilling light as he smiled, "With talents like yours, you could reach the Heavenly Fate Realm in half a month if you have sufficient cultivating resources! Please do consider the offer! The Gu Clan will forever keep its door open to you!"

Gu Heng finished his words and walked past Nie Li and his group. Upon seeing that, the people from the Gu Clan also dispersed.

Nie Li turned his head back to watch Gu Heng's silhouette.

It seemed that this Gu Heng was from the Gu Clan as well. Lu Piao furrowed his brows and asked, "Nie Li, that fellow intends to recruit us? Based on his tone, he's an extremely proud type of guy. He's trying to recruit us, yet he still has that superior look. He's absolutely different from Gu Bei. What's his relationship with Gu Bei, anyways?"

"Don't worry about him." Nie Li lightly smiled and continued, "He's just another opinionated fellow. Trying to recruit us under his wing and without even understanding if he himself is capable of it! He's just the first successor to the Gu Clan. He doesn't even have any real authority within the Gu Clan, and yet he's already treating the entire Gu Clan as his!"

Xiao Yu was silently standing to the side. He hadn't spoken a word since the beginning. After pondering for a while, he finally said, "Nie Li, you have to be careful. Since you've displayed such astonishing talent on the Saint Soul Board, the major families will definitely have their eyes on you!"

"There's no harm. We should find someone to spread the news that we'll only consider joining families after we've completed our training in the Skysoul Institute!" Nie Li said, "It'll be fine if we just keep delaying it. We'll talk about it later, after we've finished our training. Before our training has completed, those families probably won't try to offend us too badly and risk pushing us towards the other families!"

Xiao Yu nodded after giving it a thought, "That's a pretty good idea."

Gu Heng stood some distance away with a sullen expression.

"Those arrogant bastards. They really thought I wanted to make friends with them? How could they be fit to be friends with me?" Gu Heng coldly laughed. How could he not perceive the faint rejecting from Nie Li? "It's already considered to be a praise to be on terms as friends as for those that had pledged allegiance to me! Those who're unwilling don't even have the qualifications to be my friends!"

A youth who stood next to him agreed with his words. "Indeed, those three don't know how to appreciate kindness!"

Gu Heng cursed uncontrollably. "So what if he's talented? In the end, all the so-called geniuses still joined one family or another. It's absolutely impossible for a single person to shake a family. Our Gu Clan can let him be or have him dead. If it wasn't for the Skysoul Institute's rule, they'd already be dead!"

The power struggle between the various families of Divine Feathers Sect was too intense; therefore, Gu Heng didn't want to make too much gossipping material for others.

Gu Heng's eyes flashed with a chilling light. "Since you're unwilling to pledge allegiance to me, then you can just dream about reaching the Heavenly Star Realm for the rest of your life!"

Within the Draconic Ruins Realm, cultivating was an extremely hard task. If one didn't actively go out to train and obtain spiritual stones for themselves, the Skysoul Institute wouldn't be able to provide the sufficient cultivating resources for them. However, going to the various places in Draconic Ruins Realm meant high danger and there would be constant death.

Naturally, once a student reached the Heavenly Fate Realm and placed their first Fate Soul in the Soul Hall, they wouldn't have to worry about their soul dissipating. However, every death would consume a level of cultivation in exchange. Therefore, trying to step into higher realms without the help of others would be an extremely tough task.

Once they entered the Heavenly Fate Realm and obtained sufficient cultivating resources, they'd be able to rapidly raise their cultivation. However, every level would exhaust large quantities of cultivating resources. Since there were countless other experts fighting over the limited cultivating resources, there would naturally be deaths among them.

At that point, it would become very easy for a family to control a single person's cultivation.

Regardless, Nie Li's refusal had angered Gu Heng. It's just that Gu Heng hadn't fully fallen out with Nie Li yet.

In a deep valley of the Divine Feathers Sect stood a straw hut surrounded by peach blossoms, like a garden full of peaches.

Such beautiful scenery was beyond spectacular!

A variety of mysterious, glowing arrays wandered around this straw hut.

Inside the hut, was a beautiful girl who sat in silence. There were six mysterious devices around her, each with round balls that revolved like stars. Each device formed and released pulses of mysterious energy.

This girl was Ying Yueru.

Both of her eyes were closed and brows were furrowed; she seemed to be deep in thought over something.

After a few hours had passed, she suddenly opened her eyes.

Ying Yueru looked as if she'd figured everything out. "So that's what's going on! No wonder I sensed such familiarity when I looked at him." She smiled lightly and muttered to herself, "The Temporal Demon Spirit Book is indeed extraordinary, to reverse time and space. However, if you're unable to defy the heavens and change your destiny, then everything will turn back into nothing. Once you reach the Heavenly Axis Realm, the Sage Emperor will slowly begin to sense your presence. What I can do to help you is shift your fate to myself. When the Sage Emperor performs his divination this time around, it will be me he finds, not you! Your Master can only help you this far; as to whether can you truly defy the heavens and change your destiny, that all depends on you!"

Ying Yueru's gaze fell into distant space.

"My mother was a human, but the blood of the Demon God also flows within me. My existence was already destined to be intolerable. I hope that you can continue to live with my teachings and expectations."

She remained there like a fairy that had descended into the mortal realm, uncorrupted by the world's dust. Her gentle gaze was as clear as water.

She was a woman who was as serene as the moon.

Ever since she was born, she'd been an observer of destiny. She'd performed divinations on too many people; from her perspective, the lives and deaths were too normal. Because of this, she didn't even view her own life and death with much importance.

She continued her calculations as Nie Li's fate and her own started show little changes.

A day passed quickly. Inside Venerable Redsoul's courtyard, the majority of students were already seated and waiting for Venerable Redsoul to arrive.

Nie Li and Lu Piao walked into the training room and sat in their own seats.

When the students saw Nie Li and Lu Piao enter, the quiet training room instantly burst into a commotion.

"Are you aware? That guy called Nie Li totally crushed Long Yuyin beneath his feet on the Saint Soul Board!"

"Shh, lower your voice. Aren't you afraid that Long Yuyin will hear us?"

"I heard that Long Yuyin even got served with three lashes. She was so proud, so now that she was lashed three times, the shame is probably even harder for her to bear than death!"

As of this moment, nearly every student directed their attention towards Nie Li and Lu Piao.

Long Yuyin quietly sat there, wearing a tight-fitting outfit. She was the most beautiful girl in the class due to her impressive figure and flawless looks. The only flaw was that, at this point of time, she bore a rather ugly expression as she tightly clenched both fists on her knees.

How could she not hear the students' discussions?

But on the Saint Soul Board, she'd indeed lost. However, the fact was that she was still very prideful in her heart.

Long Yuyin looked at Nie Li as her eyes flashed with a fighting spirit. 'It's only the Saint Soul Board, it can't prove that your talent is stronger than mine. I will thoroughly beat you in other ways!' She definitely wouldn't allow herself to lose to anyone else that's the same age as herself.

She'd been brought up by her mother. And throughout childhood, her mother had always told her that a woman must depend on herself. She must be a true expert and crush all men beneath her feet.

Ever since she was young, she'd displayed a powerful talent. Right now, she was already the seventh in line to succeed the Dragonseal Family. This was her glory; however, it was still far from enough. She wanted to become the most powerful!

Now, on the Saint Soul Board, Nie Li had crushed her mercilessly, which nearly made her go insane. However, she definitely won't admit defeat!


	287. Chapter 287

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 287 – Physical Strength**

Gu Bei approached Nie Li, gave him a thumbs up, and softly whispered in his ear, "Nice job, Nie Li! Haha! To think you actually managed to step over Long Yuyin! I've always wanted to be on top of her, but I was helpless since she was so powerful. But it seems you're far more powerful than that."

"It's only a competition on the Saint Soul Board!" Nie Li shook his head as he glanced at Gu Bei and said meaningfully, "You should also be able to do the same thing, right?"

At Nie Li's words, Gu Bei smiled as he shook his head, "I'm confident that I won't lose to that woman, but crushing her completely is still too hard for me. You're the only one who's earned my admiration!"

"The Saint Soul Board competition can't be considered much." Nie Li wasn't really concerned about everything that had just happened. Within his heart, Long Yuyin was just a passer-by; his true opponent was the Sage Emperor!

Gu Bei chuckled. "That's already very impressive. The Saint Soul Board is also a symbol of strength! It must feel terrific to conquer a cold and icy woman like Long Yuyin. I originally wanted her as one of my concubines, but since you're interested, I'll let you have her!"

Nie Li didn't know what to say at Gu Bei's nonsense. Although it wasn't unexpected, since Gu Bei was a little too unrestrained in character. Even though he was just fourteen or fifteen years old, rumors circulated that he already had over twenty wives hidden at home. However, Nie Li had no idea whether if it was all just an act or if it was really just part of his personality.

"I have no interest in her," Nie Li lightly said.

Gu Bei was stunned for a moment, then snuck a glance at Nie Li's crotch."You're not having those problems, right? She's such a beautiful woman, but you're not moved by it?"

Nie Li was simply speechless. He thought of Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er; if he was going to take a wife, she should at least be of Ziyun or Ning'er's standard. For a woman like Long Yuyin, Nie Li wasn't interested at all.

Nie Li figured that there'd be no end to the discussion if he let it continue, so he changed subjects. "Someone from the Gu Clan, called Gu Heng, came looking for us."

At Nie Li's words, Gu Bei immediately wiped the sloppy expression off his face and thought about what Nie Li had said. "Nie Li, regardless of what you and Lu Piao decide to do, you'll still be my friends. That Gu Heng isn't a good guy; it's best if you keep some distance from him. But if he ends up recruiting you guys under him, I hope that you'll still be the same people I've always known."

"I've already rejected him." Nie Li said calmly, "Not only him, we've also rejected many others!"

Gu Bei raised his head and looked at Nie Li in astonishment. A brief moment later, he recovered and responded, "Gu Heng is very narrow-minded. Since you guys rejected him, then you must be wary of his underhand tactics!"

Nie Li casually said, "We're not worried about that. Even if an army comes, we'll block it with generals. If he sends a flood, we'll block it with earth!"

Gu Bei considered Nie Li's expression for a moment before saying, "Nie Li, as far as that goes, I really admire you. From now on, if there's ever anything you need from me, just say the word and I definitely won't shrink away from the task!"

Nie Li waved his hand. "We'll talk about it later!"

Gu Bei was a good person; therefore, Nie Li didn't want to build their friendship just on mutual benefit.

Some distance away stood Han Jing, Wan Yang, and their groups, who were watching Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Gu Bei with deep jealousy. However, none of them dared to casually offend Nie Li. Their talents were simply not on the same level. Nie Li's talent already made them feel deep fear; asking for trouble from him was the same as asking for their own deaths!

Nie Li was someone who even dared to hit Long Yuyin!

Venerable Redsoul walked into the courtyard and swept an eye over his students.

When his eyes landed on Nie Li, he paused for a brief moment before smiling. "I already know that some of you have already entered the training grounds. There are also some students who've achieved pretty good ranks and shown talent surpassing my expectations. Excellent! Everyone else must work hard as well. Because of the East District's maximum quota of five, if you cannot obtain a position this year, you'll have to wait until next year. Next year, there'll be even more students joining us from the South and North Districts. Who knows? This might be your last chance!"

Han Jing, Wang Yang and the rest all clenched their fists. There were only five spaces and the difficulty of this competition was way too high. Even still, Venerable Redsoul's words felt threatening to them. If they were unable to reach the East District this year, did that mean that they'd lose that chance forever? Their hearts were filled with agitation. They were all geniuses who possessed Heavenly Spiritual Roots; how could they lower their heads and allow others to step over them?

"During the lesson three days ago, we tried to ignite Spiritual Flames. I wonder if you all practised it when you went home? If you've managed to ignite the Spiritual Flames, please report your name to me. Igniting the Spiritual Flames is one of the cards you can use to enter the East District. In today's lesson, we'll talk about how to refine the physical body. A powerful cultivator should first possess a powerful physical body; only then, can the body contain a powerful soul! However, strengthening the physical body isn't a simple matter!" Venerable Redsoul continued, "Now, I'll teach you guys how to strengthen your physical bodies!"

Upon finishing his words, Venerable Redsoul retrieved several armguards from his interspatial ring. "This is the Profound Weight Armguards; like its name, it's filled with profound weight. The armguards are divided into five types: 250kg, 500kg, 750kg, 1000kg, and 1250kg. Each of you will choose a pair and wear it!"

Venerable Redsoul brought out a pile of armguards, placed them in front of him, and said, "You are not allowed to exert Heavenly Energy. You may only rely on your physical strength. Naturally, you should choose a pair of weights that are around eighty percent of your limit. Now then, come and take a pair!"

As soon as Venerable Redsoul finished speaking, several students walked forward and picked up some of the 500kg Profound Weight Armguards. Instantly, their faces turned red and they immediately switched stances to better support the armguard with both hands. One armguard weighed 500kg; a pair would weight 1000kg. These students were completely unable to support such weight; therefore, they were forced to stick with the 250kg Profound Weight Armguards.

Only now, after being restricted from using Heavenly Energy, did they realise how weak their physiques were.

At first, the students who walked up were unwilling to take the lightest armguards; however, most of them quickly realised that their physical strength was too weak. Only after that did they pick up the lightest. Only a small number of people were able to wield the 500kg Profound Weight Armguards.

As Long Yuyin walked up to the pile, almost everyone was focusing their attention on her. Everyone knew that she possessed the Blood Dragon lineage, and therefore had a powerful physique. However, none of them knew just how strong she actually was.

Long Yuyin lowered her head and picked up a 750kg pair of armguards and easily slipped them on.

She'd usually use the Profound Weight Armguards before, so she easily found a suitable pair for herself. Furthermore, even though she was wearing the 750kg armguards, one could still say that she was reserving a portion of her strength. Back when she cultivated with her family's resources, she trained with the 1000kg armguards.

The strength of her physical body was her pride.

Jin Yan walked up and chose the 500kg armguards. He gave a depressing glance at Long Yuyin. He was already straining to wear the 500kg armguards, forget about the 750kg ones. He'd always been a hair behind Long Yuyin.

"It's our turn now!" Lu Piao said as he walked up to pick up the 500kg Profound Weight Armguards and weighed it in his hand. Although it was a little tough for him, he still managed to wear them with a red face.

Gu Bei picked up the 500kg armguards and wore them effortlessly. He chose to keep them on instead of exchanging them for a heavier set.

Nie Li had also chose the 500kg Profound Weight Armguards and put them on. He knew that even without Heavenly Energy, he was capable of supporting the 750kg armguards, although it might be a little too much. It was better to know your own limits.

After all, in terms of physical strength alone, Nie Li was a little inferior to Long Yuyin, who possessed the Blood Dragon lineage. With that bloodline alone, she was as strong as a 2-fate Heavenly Fate Realm expert.

"After you train without your Heavenly Energy, you guys will know how weak your body is!" Venerable Redsoul slowly circled around them as he smiled, "You guys may train in this cultivation room, while I guide you in refining your physical bodies!"

Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and Nie Li began a training menu that included vertical skims, somersaults, and various others. Although the actions themselves were all very simple, the tasks had greatly increased in difficulty, since they were restricted from using their Heavenly Energy and were forced to depend on their physical strength. No one had it easy. In just a few minutes, they were all sweating all over.

Venerable Redsoul said as he walked around, "When cultivating the body, breathing is the most important. Inhale with force and then slowly exhale. Toughening the physical body is also a technique for communicating with Heavenly Energy. Thus, when your physical body is again nourished by Heavenly Energy, it will become stronger!"

Nie Li stayed in a one-finger handstand. Like a monk who'd entered meditation, he made no unnecessary movements.

Since they were working on refining the body, Nie Li decided that he wouldn't waste such a good chance to use his own method to refine himself. He remained in his pose without making any visible movements; however, all the muscles within his body were trembling.

This was the physical body refining technique of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique.

Use the heart to refine the breath; use the breath to refine the body!

As his muscles trembled, Nie Li felt his physical body growing stronger. Indeed, the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique's method of refining the body was rather quick to show results.

Venerable Redsoul paused as he walked past Nie Li. He'd noticed that Nie Li was using a unique method to train his body, a method that was unknown, even to him. He sensed that Nie Li's aura was extremely thin, to the point that it was almost undetectable.

The Venerable Redsoul was rather surprised. Just what kind of body refining technique was this? However, he did not enquire. Everyone had their own cultivation techniques; therefore, they also had their own insights towards cultivation. As a teacher, he could only sit to the side, provide tips, and not interfere. Furthermore, asking about a student's cultivation technique was rather unethical as a teacher.


	288. Chapter 288

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 288 – Clash**

Venerable Redsoul had no idea what cultivation method Nie Li was using, but he could sense that his refining method was very profound.

Indeed, a genius will stand out from the masses. Venerable Redsoul didn't find it necessary to give Nie Li any pointers; instead, he only observed his student for a moment before moving on.

Everyone continued training their bodies. Roughly a few hours later, aside from Nie Li, everyone had received tips from Venerable Redsoul and had some upgrade.

Before this, Nie Li had been working on cultivating Heavenly Energy. Now that he was focusing on his physical body, he could sense that his physique was improving at an extremely fast pace.

As Long Yuyin trained her physical body, she periodically glanced at Nie Li. Nie Li's training method was different from the ones she'd known in the past, thus arousing her interest. Her heart blazed with fighting intent. No matter what, she had to erase her previous shame.

She wanted to tell Nie Li that although he had surpassed her on the Saint Soul Board, he still wasn't her opponent in terms of strength. She wanted to return all the shame that he'd given her.

The wounds on her body were vaguely aching, but they didn't matter much to her. It was the disgrace within her heart that was the most unbearable.

She had to return those three whips to Nie Li!

Venerable Redsoul nodded and said, "You are all geniuses who possess Heaven Spiritual Roots; therefore, your comprehension speeds would also surpass others'. This year's geniuses have already greatly surpassed my expectations. However, you guys must still guard against pride and impatience. Keep in mind that within the Draconic Ruins Realm, there will always be someone more powerful than yourself. You may be top-tier inside the Divine Feathers Sect; however, there're still many other geniuses in the other sects of the Draconic Ruins Realm who continue to train as you rest. Your goal is to surpass them!"

Venerable Redsoul looked at the crowd of students and said, "Right now, you must familiarise yourself with your own strength. We will soon begin the combat drill. Each of you will find yourselves a partner to spar. It's best to pick a friend who has strength comparable to your own!"

Lu Piao was stunned for a moment. "Combat drills?"

Gu Bei, who stood beside him, smiled and said, "Brother Lu, why don't we train together?"

Lu Piao immediately nodded. "Sounds good!" He never wants to train with Nie Li; that guy's strength was simply a world apart from his.

Just then, a beauty wearing white training clothes approached Nie Li. She had a voluptuous figure, but a cute appearance. Although she was a little inferior compared to Long Yuyin, she was still a great beauty.

She shyly asked, "Nie Li, I was just looking for someone to train with. Why don't we train together?"

There were a total of thirty-six students in the class, eleven of whom were young women. Aside from Long Yuyin who was a loner, the other girls interacted quite a bit. These girls had been closely observing their male classmates, so, Nie Li was undoubtedly on their radars.

Nie Li was ranked number three on the Saint Soul Grounds and had crushed Long Yuyin beneath him. Such talent was definitely the most dazzling, becoming a delicious cake in the eyes of many girls. However, the other girls didn't dare approach Nie Li, with the exception of He Yinyin. She was from a rather good family; furthermore, she had good looks. In the entire class, she was only second to Long Yuyin.

A beauty had requested for to train with him, that must certainly be an alluring invitation. Lu Piao's eyes lit up as he blinked at Nie Li. Why couldn't Lu Piao encounter such good fortune?

Suddenly, Long Yuyin walked over, coldly looked at He Yinyin, and said, "He Yinyin, move aside. He's my opponent!"

Nie Li couldn't help frowning his brows for a brief moment when Long Yuyin suddenly appeared. This girl really didn't know when to stop! Was the lesson he taught her earlier not enough, so was she coming back for more? Long Yuying might possess the Blood Dragon Lineage, but Nie Li wouldn't fear her in a one-on-one fight.

He Yinyin frowned. Of all the people in this class, she hated Long Yuyin the most. He Yinyin wanted to take advantage of the opportunity and turn Nie Li into a dog that followed after her skirt; however, Long Yuyin just had to jump in and ruin everything. Although He Yinyin's family wasn't an ordinary one, it was still incomparable to the Dragonseal Family. Therefore, she didn't dare provoke Long Yuyin.

He Yinyin pursed her lips, smiled, and spoke with a soft tone that would turn anyone else's bones into jelly. "Senior Brother Nie Li, I'll take my leave then. If there's some time after class, we'll chat then."

Nie Li casually replied, "Maybe later."

Naturally, he wouldn't fall for her appearance. He understood that people like He Yinyin were embodiments of viciousness and greed. Long Yuyin may be rude, but at least she was straightforward, and thus easily countered.

Long Yuyin couldn't help snorting inwardly as she looked at He Yinyin.

He Yinyin felt rather dejected that Nie Li was being so cold to her. She gave one last indignant glare to Long Yuyin before turning around and leaving.

Several girls began chattering in soft voices.

"What's wrong with Long Yuyin? To think she actually sought out Nie Li for a combat drill! Maybe she has her eyes on him?"

"What are you talking about? Are you not aware of that incident a few days ago? Nie Li mercilessly crushed Long Yuyin beneath him and even gave her three lashes. How could she possibly endure it with her proud character? She obviously went to Senior Brother Nie Li for revenge!"

"Nie Li gave Long Yuyin three lashes? I've been busy cultivating for the past few days, so I don't know a thing about it! Quick, tell me what happened!"

"Nie Li is really amazing to have actually make Long Yuyin suffer a loss!" Several girls discussed in soft voices. "Now she's trying to find her dignity again?"

"That Long Yuyin woman possesses the Blood Dragon lineage. Since she has such a powerful physical body, Senior Brother Nie Li will probably suffer this time around!"

Long Yuyin's face was ashen as she stared at Nie Li. She could feel the wounds on her chest and butt still aching. This bone aching pain definitely won't be forgotten. She'll definitely return them to Nie Li in person! Nie Li had called her trash that only knew how to use her family's power, so she wanted to prove that even without her family's influence, she was still much stronger than him!

Venerable Redsoul couldn't help smiling bitterly as he watched Nie Li and Long Yuyin.

Nie Li was a genius who possessed unimaginable talent compared to ordinary people. Based on his observation, Nie Li's talent was greater than Long Yuyin's. As for Long Yuyin, that girl had a prominent birth and astonishing talent; However, her personality was a little too strong and she didn't allow anyone to surpass her. Now that she'd encountered Nie Li, the two would definitely clash. Unless Nie Li utterly suppressed Long Yuyin or she managed to defeat Nie Li, that girl definitely won't let the matter rest.

"In the next Combat Drill, you are only allowed to use your own physical strength. Heavenly Energy is forbidden!" Venerable Redsoul then continued, "The strength of your body is the root of everything. In the process of combat, you must also pay close attention to the movements inside your meridians."

Gu Bei walked up to Nie Li, patted him on the shoulder, and bitterly smiled. "Nie Li, good luck! Long Yuyin is someone who possesses the Blood Dragon lineage, so she has a powerful physical body. I'm afraid you won't be her match!"

Nie Li shrugged, "I know what to do!" How could he be afraid of Long Yuyin? Although his physical body was inferior to Long Yuyin's, Nie Li still wasn't looking at her with much regard!

Long Yuyin coldly looked at Nie Li. She'd always been proud of her physical body. Although she couldn't win against Nie Li on the Saint Soul Board, she definitely won't lose to Nie Li in terms of physical strength.

Battle intent surged between the two of them.

Venerable Redsoul pondered for a brief moment. He was worried that once Nie Li and Long Yuyin began fighting, their clash would spiral out of control and affect the entire cultivating room. He spoke up, "You will be given a three meter area marked by a barrier that I will lay down around you. As you train, you're only allowed to move about in that area!"

Venerable Redsoul then began to lay down the barriers, which the disciples entered.

A determined expression flashed across Long Yuyin's face as she glared at Nie Li. "The shame that you gave me, I'll return it back by several folds! Today, I'll utterly defeat you!"

Nie Li calmly replied, "You're welcome to try anytime!" How could he possibly be afraid of Long Yuyin?

The other students had already begun their fights as Long Yuyin simply stood there. She wore an extremely serious expression and her body was slightly arched, like female leopard accumulating its power and waiting for action. The desirable body hidden under her clothes brimmed with energy. Both of her long, slender legs were filled with tension.

"Ha!" Long Yuyin gave a small roar as her body suddenly shot upwards. Her left leg caused a powerful gale as she aimed her kicks towards Nie Li's head.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

When Long Yuyin swung her leg, it caused a howling gale.

Nie Li saw that Long Yuyin's foot was about to hit his head, and raised his right arm to block. With a huge boom, Nie Li took several steps back as he felt pain from his right arm.

Long Yuyin's physical strength was indeed astonishing.

The moment her feet were back on the ground, she aimed another series of kicks towards Nie Li.

If Nie Li fought Long Yuyin head-on, he definitely wouldn't be her match. Not to mention the fact that Long Yuyin's attacks felt as though she was fighting with her life on the line. She was exerting her strength to frightening degrees.

Her legs were very long and made powerful roundhouse kicks. However, regardless of how strong an attack was, as long as it was based on physical strength alone, there was a loophole to winning. Nie Li retreated and dodged Long Yuyin's second flying roundhouse kick. Her leg whistled past Nie Li's face.

Upon missing, Long Yuyin twisted in midair and swept a third roundhouse towards Nie Li.

The moment her third roundhouse kick grazed Nie Li's head, he immediately found the flaw and threw a punch to Long Yuyin's inner thighs.


	289. Chapter 289

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 289 – Confrontation!**

Long Yuyin aimed three consecutive kicks that exhausted her strength and energy. It was in that moment that she revealed an opening.

When a person kicks, they exert force through the foot and calf. Since people usually train these parts of the body, it's extremely tough to attack there. Therefore, the inner thighs are the weak spot.

Nie Li only gave a light punch on her inner thighs, but this caused Long Yuyin to completely lose control and fall.

Even though it was only a light punch, its force directly reverberated through her body.

Long Yuyin groaned as she landed to the side with her face ashen. A soury pain and numbness came from her inner thighs, making her unable to stand steadily. She was also embarrassed by where Nie Li had struck her. However, she was the most surprised by the fact that Nie Li's strength was obviously below her own; so why did she suffer such heavy damage from such a soft punch?

She possessed the Blood Dragon lineage! An ordinary person's punch wouldn't be able to cause any damage to her!

However, the stronger Nie Li proved to be, the more intense her fighting spirit would burn. She was Long Yuyin! She definitely wouldn't lose!

As soon as she fell, she stood up again and whipped more kicks towards Nie Li.

Nie Li sensed that Long Yuyin was becoming more forceful and was a little enraged by it. This woman really didn't know when to quit! Did she really think he couldn't hurt her just because he didn't go with a heavy attack?

Right now, almost everyone couldn't help dumbfoundedly watching Nie Li and Long Yuyin. Long Yuyin was someone with the Blood Dragon lineage! All the bystanders originally thought that Nie Li was the one who would've been given a beating. However, in this confrontation, it wasn't Nie Li who had the underhand; it was Long Yuyin who appeared to have suffered damage.

This was too shocking!

Forget defeating Long Yuyin on the Saint Soul Board, that girl was the strongest in physical strength. Was Nie Li also stronger than her in that sense? That talent of his was borderline heaven-defying; was he still going to give others a chance to compete?

However, Venerable Redsoul could see that Nie Li's physical body was actually inferior to Long Yuyin's. However, Nie Li's insights on the Martial Dao surpassed Long Yuyin by far. Nie Li knew how to effectively use his own strength to achieve 'using weak to win against the strong!'

Long Yuyin's attacks were very swift and heavily pressured Nie Li. After all, she was also talented in the Martial Dao. She immediately readjusted herself after receiving the small attack from Nie Li.

Long Yuyin continuously struck out with such speed that her attacks left afterimages.

Nie Li's eyes were slightly narrowed as he backed off without taking any action. Just as Long Yuyin prepared to change attacks, he suddenly moved his right hand and grabbed Long Yuyin's calf.

Long Yuyin tried to pull back, but she was too late and was grabbed by Nie Li. She could no longer pull away.

"Let me go!" Long Yuyin said in embarrassment. "Otherwise, don't blame me for being heavy with my attacks!"

Since this was only a combat drill, Long Yuyin didn't exert the power of her Blood Dragon lineage. She originally thought that she could defeat Nie Li without using the Blood Dragon lineage; however, his strength greatly surpassed her imagination. The moment they clashed, she suffered a small loss. Now, he was holding onto her leg.

"Hmph, let you go? Why should I? Aren't you supposed to be very powerful?" Nie Li's anger still hadn't subsided. Not only did he not release her, he even took a step towards Long Yuyin, lifting her leg higher.

"Let go right now! Otherwise, I won't hold back!" Long Yuyin's leg was raised until it almost touched her chest, forcing her to hop a step back. Her heart quaked from the embarrassing position she'd been put in. Her face paled as there were many people watching.

"Long Yuyin, you think that your Blood Dragon lineage is very powerful? It's just so-so! What methods do you still have up your sleeve? Why don't you take them all out and let me see just how much ability you have!" Nie Li took several steps forward as his right hand gripped the meridians in her calf. His grip weakened Long Yuyin and she couldn't help hopping several steps backwards.

Long Yuyin kept backing away as Nie Li forced her closer and closer to the boundary, until finally there was nowhere else to back up to.

Long Yuyin's face turned pale and she bit her lips at Nie Li's words. She tried to pull her leg back again, but failed.

Long Yuyin's struggle didn't soften Nie Li's heart. From his previous life, he was well aware of what kind of person she was. Just like how earlier, when Nie Li had come out from the Saint Soul Grounds, Long Yuyin had impatiently sent people from her family to deal with him.

A woman like Long Yuyin would return a tooth for a tooth. He had to crush her entirely, and make her shrink back in fear. Only that way, she wouldn't be a threat to his master anymore!

Nie Li definitely wouldn't be gentle when faced with an enemy. He had to let Long Yuyin sense fear so she wouldn't dare to be so impudent anymore!

Nie Li put his face near Long Yuyin's ear and coldly laughed, "You're just a piece of trash that knows how to use your family's influence. Your family aside, you're nothing! What Blood Dragon lineage? They're all just jokes that only you would think are important!"

Long Yuyin's eyes flickered with tears as Nie Li humiliated her in front of so many people. She look at him. Since when had she felt such humiliation before?

"Nie Li, you're too much!" Long Yuyin instantly burst forth with powerful energy as her other leg shot up and clamped onto Nie Li's neck. With a 360° turn, she flipped Nie Li onto the ground.

Nie Li never imagined that Long Yuyin would actually be able to call forth such powerful energy. He was intended to break away from her calf, but it was already too late. The only option was to counterattack.

*Bang!*

Nie Li landed heavily on the ground. Although his neck was in her grip, he managed to flip over, pinning Long Yuyin under himself and grabbing her neck.

The two of them were deadlocked in that strange position. Both of Long Yuyin's tight thighs were clamped around Nie Li's neck. However, she was pinned down by Nie Li with her body arched and her neck in Nie Li's hands.

Everyone else stupidly exchanged looks.

Lu Piao and Gu Bei were dumbfounded as well. Just what were the two of them doing? It couldn't be. Were they going to…

The other girls in the class cried out as their faces blushed red. Nie Li and Long Yuyin's actions were indeed a little too…

Nie Li coldly barked as his right hand slowly exerted force on Long Yuyin's neck. "Let go of me, otherwise, I'll kill you!"

Long Yuyin's face was a little pale, but she didn't give up. She furiously glared at Nie Li as tears flickered within her eyes. "Then I'll take you with me!"

Nie Li scowled and coldly cursed, "You crazy woman! Release me this instant!" He hated how Long Yuyin kept bothering him like this. He already couldn't be bothered to pursue the grudges from his previous life. But now, this woman was coming after him again and again, insisting on making trouble for him. Nie Li was rather furious.

Nie Li realised that Long Yuyin was about to suffocate him with her thighs, so he pressed down harder on her.

"Let go!" Nie Li deeply snarled. He didn't wanted to die with this crazy woman. Furthermore, if he couldn't kill Long Yuyin now, that meant that the current him was still too weak to confront the Dragonseal Family.

Long Yuyin's face was pale as she coughed. She'd finally calmed down her rage and began to slowly lessen the force between her legs. "You let go of your hands first!"

Nie Li rebuked as his left palm smacked her butt with a crisp sound. "If you won't let go, then don't blame me for getting rude!"

Long Yuyin paused as she sensed the burning pain on her rear end. Her face turned red as her voice trembled, "Nie Li, how dare you humiliate me!"

"So what if I humiliate you? Let go now. If you won't let go, then will you believe me when I say that I'll tear your clothes off and let everyone have a good look?!" Nie Li coldly growled.

"You…" Long Yuyin's voice trembled at Nie Li's cold voice. She was afraid. If Nie Li really stripped her, then there'd be no way she could ever face anyone else in her entire life, ever again. She would rather commit suicide and be done with it. She had finally loosened her legs around Nie Li's neck and released him.

Nie Li had also pulled his hand back, releasing his choke-hold. He also didn't want to waste any more effort being tangled with her.

The moment Nie Li released his hand, Long Yuyin suddenly pounced and kicked him in the chest. Nie Li was caught off guard, took the kick head-on, and was sent flying before he heavily smashed into the barrier. Nie Li tasted something sweet in his throat and nearly vomited blood.

Nie Li never thought that Long Yuyin would actually use a sneak attack on him!

"You deserved it!" Long Yuyin's eyes still flickered with tears. She'd been humiliated by Nie Li in front of so many people. She thoroughly hated him.

Energy and blood raged through Nie Li's body. When he raised his his head to look at Long Yuyin, his expression frosted over, entirely devoid of emotion. Indeed, he should never go easy on people like Long Yuyin! Once goes easy, that woman will strike back severely!

Long Yuyin's heart trembled when she saw that Nie Li's expression was like unmelting ice, looking at her like a corpse. She vaguely realised that she'd been wrong to kick Nie Li when had released her. However, Nie Li had bullied her so badly, so why shouldn't she strike back?

Long Yuyin clenched both of her fists. Both the incident within the Saint Soul Grounds and this incident today were the greatest shames of her life!

However, it looked like she'd been asking for all of it!

Nie Li held his chest as he stood up. A chill flashed within his eyes. The barrier had already been removed. Nie Li brushed past Long Yuyin without even affording her a single glance as he walked towards Lu Piao and Gu Bei's direction. No matter what, Nie Li would never go easy on Long Yuyin ever again!

Long Yuyin opened her mouth. She wanted to say something, but in the end, she only swallowed her words. She didn't know why, but she sensed a terrifying cold in Nie Li's expression.


	290. Chapter 290

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 290 – The farther the better!**

In Nie Li's heart, there was no difference between the current Long Yuyin and the vicious woman from his previous life!

If they weren't in the Skysoul Institute, Nie Li might've already engaged Long Yuyin in a life-and-death battle.

Everyone was dumbfounded as they looked between Nie Li and Long Yuyin.

This situation was too explosive. No one thought that Long Yuyin, who possessed the Blood Dragon lineage, would actually end up getting so miserably bullied by Nie Li. It seemed that Long Yuyin really had met her match this time!

It's just that the scene earlier was a little…

Lu Piao couldn't helping winking at Nie Li when he saw their strange posture. The things that just happened were indeed…a little…too fiery!

However, he had also noticed that Nie Li's face was ashen and contained killing intent, so much that it even caused Lu Piao to tremble unconsciously. What was going on with Nie Li? It'd been a long time since Lu Piao had met Nie Li, but Nie Li rarely ever acted so angrily. Lu Piao felt that there was some sort of unresolvable bad blood between the two of them.

The girls in the class all exchanged glances. They never thought that Long Yuyin would actually throw away her own safety to try and take down Nie Li. It was even more unexpected that Nie Li would be strong enough to beat Long Yuyin.

He Yinyin pursed her lips and said, "Long Yuyin, that woman asked for it. She thought that her Blood Dragon lineage was very powerful, but in the end she still lost to Senior Brother Nie Li! That woman can't be trying to attract Senior Brother Nie Li's attention, right?!"

The more He Yinyin thought about it, the more convinced she became that there was something wrong with Long Yuyin's head. Why would she purposely seek out Nie Li?

One of the girls couldn't help asking in a mesmerised voice, "Yinyin, what do you think Senior Brother Nie Li is like?" Nie Li's dazzling talent had moved her heart a little.

He Yinyin said in disdain, "Don't think about it. With so many people eyeing Senior Brother Nie Li, it'll never be your turn!"

Hearing He Yinyin's words, that girl said in annoyance, "Who knows? I don't see Senior Brother Nie Li being interested in you either!"

Jin Yan looked at Nie Li and tightly clenched his fist as annoyance filled his heart. In terms of physical strength, which Long Yuyin supposedly excel at, Nie Li had actually defeated her. That talent was simply too heaven-defying! No wonder Nie Li had entirely disregarded Jin Yan earlier. So it turned out that he had no place in Nie Li's eyes!

Long Yuyin's presence alone already made Jin Yan unhappy. Now that Nie Li had been added on top, he was even more unhappy.

Han Jing and his group stood some distance away, utterly shocked. Previously, they were thinking of how to make trouble for Nie Li; but now, such thoughts were totally banished from their minds. No one would want to provoke someone like Nie Li, who had so much natural talent. Not to mention the fact that if a fight did break out, they were definitely not in Nie Li's league.

Wang Yang looked at Nie Li as his eyes filled with maliciousness and jealousy.

Venerable Redsoul lowly coughed and said, "Since you've found your partners, you should often train together to enhance your physical strength. Today's lesson will end here, but you may continue with your training. The third lesson will be in three days."

Venerable Redsoul then left the grounds.

Nie Li glanced at Lu Piao and Gu Bei and said, "Let's go!"

Just when Nie Li was about to leave, Long Yuyin suddenly popped out from the side and stopped him. "You're not allowed to leave!"

Nie Li coldly looked at her. What more did this woman want?

"I want you to stay behind and continue training with me!" Long Yuyin bit her teeth and looked at Nie Li stubbornly. She wanted to become even stronger and she knew that Nie Li's strength could ignite the fighting spirit within her heart.

Nie Li glanced at her with loathing. "Get lost! I don't have the time for it!" This woman was endless!

At the sight of this, everyone became dumbfounded.

Long Yuyin had just suffered such a huge loss and was humiliated to such an extent. Why did she want Nie Li to train with her? Did she have some loose screws in her brain? Was this woman a masochist, so that the more that she was humiliated, the more she wanted to present herself at his front doorstep? Or could it be that this girl had fallen for Nie Li?

He Yinyin furrowed her brows and said, "Long Yuyin, aren't you a little too thick-skinned? Senior Brother Nie Li doesn't want to deal with you anymore, and yet you still want to bother him!"

Long Yuyin glanced at He Yinyin and coldly rebuked, "This is none of your business. Get lost! If you dare say another word, I'll throw you out!"

"You…" In her heart, He Yinyin was extremely infuriated. 'This crazy woman!' However, she didn't respond to Long Yuyin and could only leave in frustration.

Nie Li coldly stared at her. "Long Yuyin, are you looking for humiliation?"

Long Yuyin's gaze met Nie Li's as she said, "I did not lose earlier, nor do I admit defeat. Unless you can win against me, we'll continue to fight! If you managed to win, then regardless of what you ask of me, if I ever frown for a second, then my name is not Long Yuyin! If I win, I'll return those three lashes back to you!"

Nie Li snorted. "Get lost! I don't have any more time to waste with you!" He was prepared to move around Long Yuyin.

"You're not allowed to leave!" Long Yuyin stretched her hand out to block Nie Li and kicked him with her left leg.

Nie Li immediately dodged. He was utterly enraged by this woman.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Another intense battle broke out as energy shot from their fists. Both Nie Lie and Long Yuyin's speed were raised to the limits and only afterimages were left behind.

The two of them were like a buckets of gunpowder, exploding upon ignition. In just that short moment, they ended up fighting again.

Everyone was dumbfoundedly staring at the intense battle going on between the two of them.

Long Yuyin was maxing the potential of her Blood Dragon lineage. Regardless of attack speed or strength, everything was several folds stronger than before. Every attack was extremely sharp and precise.

*Bang!*

Long Yuyin aimed an attack at Nie Li's chest, which he blocked with both arms. However, the powerful energy still forced him back several dozens of steps. Without the slightest pause, Long Yuyin jumped in again and rained another barrage of attacks at Nie Li.

Her attacks were like a raging storm.

Gu Bei furrowed his brows for a brief moment as he couldn't help worrying about Nie Li. "Long Yuyin, that woman is really fighting with her life on the line!" He prepared to jump in at any time. If Long Yuyin really intended to kill Nie Li, then Gu Bei would definitely help him. Right now, he couldn't care less about revealing his power.

Nie Li could only keep warding off Long Yuyin's storm-like attacks as his heart became filled with endless rage.

He'd endured it again and again, but this Long Yuyin was simply endless.

"Since that's the case, then don't blame me for getting impolite!" Nie Li's eyes flashed with a chilling light. "Since you're asking for it, I'll give you a thorough lesson!"

Nie Li absolutely won't fear anyone of the same level!

Long Yuyin sent a burst of energy to her leg. Just when it was about to land on Nie Li, he suddenly sidestepped, leaving an afterimage.

"What?" Long Yuyin was sure that her attack was about to land on Nie Li, but then, her vision suddenly blurred and he went missing.

The next moment, Nie Li appeared at Long Yuyin's right. He grabbed her lower leg with one hand, her thighs with the other. He lifted her into the air, then mercilessly thrashed her onto the ground.

*Boom!*

A huge crater instantly appeared in the training room.

Long Yuyin was disoriented from being smashed onto the floor. However, before she could react, Nie Li lifted her again and smashed her on another part of the ground.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li threw her again and again like a sandbag. After several rounds of smashing her around, he sent a round of concentrated attacks on her.

Unlike Long Yuyin's attacks which were storm-like and fast, her attacks are filled with flaws. Nie Li's attacks, however, were continuous and aimed from extremely crafty angles, calculated so Long Yuyin couldn't block them.

Long Yuyin was smashed onto the ground, then tossed into the sky before she was back down on the ground, yet again. However, to the credit of the Blood Dragon lineage, her body was indeed powerful. Regardless of how Nie Li attacked, Long Yuyin only sustained superficial injuries.

However, since Nie Li began his attacks, Long Yuyin had found it extremely difficult to strike back.

Everyone was completely dazed.

After Long Yuyin ignited her Blood Dragon lineage, she began to stand with the advantage, attacking Nie Li so that he had no way to counterattack. However, after Nie Li managed to find a flaw, he was then the one on the winning side. Furthermore, his attacks prevented Long Yuyin from countering.

Everyone watched as the powerful and fierce Long Yuyin was beaten to the point that she couldn't strike back!

This…

No one could find the words to describe their current state of mind.

*Bang!*

Long Yuyin landed on the ground. Although Nie Li's attacks couldn't penetrate her Blood Dragon's physique, they still caused heavy damage. The bones in her entire body felt as though they'd shatter to dust. She bewilderedly stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out why she was so inferior to Nie Li.

Regardless of what they'd competed in, she'd utterly lost to Nie Li.

A deep sense of defeat welled up in her heart and two rows of tears flowed down.

She'd spent so many years being the strongest of her age, training like mad, and idolising strength. Today, her most prideful physique had been thoroughly defeated. She suddenly felt like crying.

So it turned out that her hard work and pride were nothing more than empty air!

"Heaven and earth are vast; countless experts roam between them. The likes of you wants to be proud and arrogant? Long Yuyin, today, I gave you a small lesson. Keep that prideful character of yours in check. Otherwise, even if I don't take action, eventually there'll be someone who comes along and teaches you a lesson!" Finishing his words, Nie Li couldn't be bothered say more as he turned and exited the training grounds.

Long Yuyin sat up, wiped the tears from face, and bit her lips. "One must admit defeat when one's lost. As I said earlier, regardless of what request you have of me, I definitely won't frown for a second!"

Nie Li paused his steps and said, "Stay away from me! The farther the better!"

Finishing his words, Nie Li walked out.

As Nie Li moved further away, tears blurred Long Yuyin's vision. Nie Li couldn't even be bothered to give her a glance. In Nie Li's eyes, was she worth less than dust? It was all just so funny. She'd always been a very proud girl, but in the eyes of Nie Li, she was nothing.


	291. Chapter 291

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 291 – Senior and Junior Apprentices**

Gu Bei and Lu Piao were dumbfounded. Nie Li was just too cool that moment when he turned around.

Gu Bei felt pity in his heart. What a waste! Nie Li that fellow was a wood-brain! Long Yuyin already said that she'd agree to whatever request he had, and he actually asked for her to stay further away from him. That was just too great of an opportunity. If he were him, he'd certainly make an interesting request for a beauty like Long Yuyin. Who knew? Maybe she'd yield after some resistance.

What a waste of such good opportunity!

Gu Bei kept shaking his head.

However, despite not knowing why, he still admired Nie Li a lot.

After Nie Li and his group left, the news quickly spread that Nie Li had beaten Long Yuyin in physical strength. Without a doubt, he'd become the most dazzling talent of his class and garnered many people's attentions: especially the other geniuses, who all saw him as a formidable rival.

Long Yuyin's courtyard

Hu Yong had been waiting here for a while now, but Long Yuyin still hadn't returned as he felt extremely infuriated.

Long Yuyin had once wasted him and made him lose his masculine dignity. However, even after he was healed, he continued to dream of Long Yuyin day and night. He liked to see Long Yuyin wearing that tight outfit of hers, and seeing her voluptuous outline.

Even if Long Yuyin was crazy angry at him, he'd still slowly approach her. He felt that Long Yuyin was beautiful, even when she was angry.

However, the goddess in his heart, his fiancée had actually been humiliated by a nameless kid!

That was simply unbearable!

He wanted to mercilessly tear that kid apart to ease the hatred in his heart!

When Long Yuyin finally returned to her courtyard, she was still covered in dust, making a sorry sight with that dazed look on her face.

Nie Li's words echoed in her ears. "Stay away from me! The farther, the better!" Ever since she was young, this was the first time anyone had said anything like that to her. The first time anyone had loathed her so much. The first time anyone had humiliated her to such an extent!

Though she didn't know why, the emotions within her heart became very complicated.

That youth was the same age as herself and he'd won using only his own strength. Not to mention that it was a total defeat on her part. However, this made her curious as to exactly what kind of person he was. She wanted to become stronger, much stronger, to the point where Nie Li would be forced to see her as a worthy opponent!

However, he'd already told her to stay away from him. The farther, the better. Wouldn't she be a little too cheap if she went back and earned another humiliation?

Her heart was filled with contradictions.

Hu Yong saw that Long Yuyin had returned. Although she was covered in dust, she was still as beautiful and charming as ever. His heart was heated as he immediately approached her and said, "Yin'er, you've returned? How are your injuries? This is the best medicine that I've brought from my family!"

Long Yuyin's expression instantly changed to one of loathing when she saw Hu Yong's face. "Hu Yong, don't come looking for me anymore. If you ever come again, then don't blame me for kicking you out!"

"Yin'er, don't be like this." Hu Yong saw that she was rather upset, so he continued, "Yin'er, seeing you like this pains my heart so much. Quick, apply the medicine first! Leave that Nie Li to me, I'll definitely finish him for you! Back when he came out of the Saint Soul Grounds, I wanted to teach him a lesson, but was stopped by Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu, those old farts. However, you can rest assured. This time, Nie Li can only dream of escaping my grasp!"

Upon hearing Hu Yong's words, Long Yuyin became stunned for a moment. Hu Yong had brought people to cause trouble for Nie Li? She furiously glared at him. "Who asked you to go and look for trouble? You said that it was me that sent you?"

Hu Yong immediately shook his head. "I didn't say that you're the one who sent me."

Long Yuyin coldly glared at him. "Hu Yong, you're only good at using your family's strength. Without it, you're a piece of trash. The contest between Nie Li and I was a head-on, a one-on-one duel, which I, Long Yuyin, lost. But so what? I can afford to lose. If you want to stick your neck out for me, then go ahead. Find Nie Li and fight him. If you can win against him, then I, Long Yuyin, will idolise you. But in reality, you're just a weakling! Get lost and stay away from me. Don't let me see you again. Otherwise, I'll waste you a second time!"

"Yin'er, I…" Hu Yong still wanted to say something.

"Hu Yong, get lost now!" Long Yuyin yelled.

"You…" Hu Yong finally couldn't bear it anymore and rebuked, "Long Yuyin, you think that you're really that great? You're just the seventh successor of the Dragonseal Family. You can only gain the qualifications for first successor by marrying me! Don't be shameless when I'm giving you face!"

"Leave!" Long Yuyin gave him a kick that sent him flying out.

Hu Yong wailed miserably as Long Yuyin's kick nearly snapped his waist. He climbed to his feet and fled in a sorry state.

Long Yuyin pulled her gaze away from him. So when Nie Li came out of the Saint Soul Grounds, Hu Yong had led his group and sought him out. Nie Li probably misunderstood and thought that it was her who sent Hu Yong and his group. Hu Yong's actions made Long Yuyin the scapegoat. Her mind was tangled in distress; however, she wasn't going to explain things to Nie Li.

Only a weakling would explain with words!

Today, she'd lost to Nie Li again. However, this time, her heart was at a loss. She was unwilling to accept defeat on the Saint Soul Board; but this time it was a physical confrontation that she had lost. A complete and thorough loss.

She'd always been proud of her physical strength; however, she still lost.

Long Yuyin wanted to cry. She'd always been eager to get stronger, never allowing anyone her own age to surpass her. However, this time, she'd suffered a total defeat in Nie Li's hands. Her pride had been trampled by him.

Tears filled her eyes. She felt like a wounded stray dog, licking her wounds in her courtyard, all alone.

She thought about her fight with Nie Li and bit her teeth. She still didn't want to accept the defeat.

When she was about to enter her room, a figure suddenly appeared in her courtyard. This person was as beautiful as herself, but also had the trace of an ethereal aura that made her seem like a fairy. It was Ying Yueru. She showed a meaningful smile from the corner of her mouth.

Upon seeing her, Long Yuyin immediately wiped the tears from her face and put on a cold expression. "Why have you come?"

Ying Yueru smiled with a gentle expression. "Junior Sister, it's been a long time since we've met."

Long Yuyin stared at Ying Yueru with a frosty expression. A murderous aura emanated from her, even though she understood that she wasn't Ying Yueru's match. "Demoness! You were the death of our Master! And you still have the face to come see me? If it wasn't for Master's dying wish, I would've killed you already!"

"I've said this before. It wasn't me who killed our Master; her fate had arrived. Destiny only borrowed my hand to put it to an end." Ying Yueru's voice was ethereal as she continued, "Master had received the teachings of Ancestral Master Phaseless. Although her cultivation was only at the Heavenly Axis Realm, she held a powerful position of in the Divine Feathers Sect. She was tasked with performing divinations and selecting the Divine Feather Sect's Master. Because of that identity of hers, she was fated to die!"

Long Yuyin furiously glared at Ying Yueru. "Demoness! I don't care what explanation you try with that glib tongue of yours! I'll never believe you!"

At Long Yuyin's reaction, Ying Yueru shook her head and sighed. "Yin'er, in this world, you're the only person who's close to me. You have a hard-headed personality and you will face heavy trials in the future. By the time you realise it, some things will have already become lost to you. And when you yearn for them again, they will be forever out of your reach. So why bother?"

Long Yuyin coldly stared at her Senior Sister. "Ying Yueru, are you trying to put a curse on me?"

"This isn't a curse, but a divination." Ying Yueru shook her head and continued, "There are too few who can truly alter destiny…" Suddenly, she thought of a specific person, and the corner of her mouth twitch upwards. Maybe, could that person succeed?

"You learned the [Heaven's Divination] technique from Master?" Long Yuyin's face changed as her voice trembled, "You'll die!"

"Everyone will die in the end!" Ying Yueru smiled as she continued, "Only after learning the [Heaven's Divination] technique did I understand Master's thoughts! Ancestral Master Phaseless once said, 'virtuous like water, for water does not compete'. In the past, I couldn't understand those words; only after I learned the [Heaven's Divination] technique did I figure it out. Everything we know is but a fabrication, an illusionary blink of the ancient past. Only by shattering the illusion can we turn everything into reality."

Long Yuying frowned. "What are you saying?" Did everyone who learned the [Heaven's Divination] technique speak so strangely?

"Someone else will come along and explain on my behalf. I must go now. Good luck to you! Often, no matter how strong a person appears on the outside, they are still frail and weak in their hearts. So what if you've fought before?" Ying Yueru lightly smiled and strolled away.

Long Yuyin once held extreme hatred for Ying Yueru. But now that she knew that Ying Yueru had learned the [Heaven's Divination] technique, the hatred within her heart lessened. Ying Yueru's life and death were in her hands; if she told anyone that Ying Yueru had learned the [Heaven's Divination] technique, Ying Yueru would die!

However, Ying Yueru had still told her. At the very least, it proved that her heart are still opened.

Perhaps the death of their Master was just like Ying Yueru had said. Was there really a story behind it?

Long Yuyin watched Ying Yueru leave before looking away. Although she wouldn't tell anyone that Ying Yueru had learned the [Heaven's Divination] technique, she still couldn't forgive her for the time being.

She returned to her own room and smeared medicine salve onto her wounds. Her jaw slightly trembled with a low groan. She had wounds all over her body. Try as she might, she couldn't prevent them from reminding her of Nie Li's loathful expression. Nie Li had treated her like dust!

However, the more someone treated her like dust, the more she wanted to prove herself to them.

Long Yuyin's right hand tightly gripped her quilt as her heart became filled with a sense of unyielding. There will definitely come a day when I become stronger than you, when I no longer have to be looked down upon by you!


	292. Chapter 292

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 292 – Soul Scales**

Nie Li was in his room.

He'd been cultivating all day, and all of his spiritual stones were depleted. Even then, his cultivation had only risen by a little bit, still revolving around the pinnacle of Earth Fate Realm. Stepping into Heavenly Fate Realm was still too difficult a task for him.

There was still a month to go before he could collect the reward from the Saint Soul Board. But without enough spiritual stones, it would become even harder to get stronger.

He had to think of other ways to obtain spiritual stones!

In the Draconic Ruins Realm, without spiritual stones, one's cultivation speed would be a lot slower. Even if you had natural talent, it'd be useless without resources. The Heavenly Energy contained in one spiritual stone was equivalent to cultivating for about half a month, or even longer! Jindan sat beside him, staring at him.

As the Soul Seal bound them closer together, Jindan would eventually become Nie Li's spiritual beast. That meant that he needed more spiritual stones! As for Yu Yan, she'd been cultivating in his room for the past few days and her cultivation was also rising at a rapid rate. However, she'd eventually encountered the same problem; the lack of spiritual stones.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* sounded from outside.

"Come on in," said Nie Li.

Xiao Yu entered.

He looked at Nie Li, casually smiled, and said, "It's only been a few days since I last saw you, and yet you've caused another ruckus?"

Nie Li shrugged and helplessly said, "I wasn't the one who sought trouble. Trouble found me. That Long Yuyin woman is really annoying!"

Xiao Yu's expression was smiling, yet not smiling, as he looked at Nie Li and said, "Are you sure that she's not interested in you? Otherwise, why is she only causing trouble for you?"

Nie Li calmly replied, "You're thinking too much. That woman is a snob who can't tolerate anyone stronger than herself. That's why she's been pestering me all over the place. The only thing I can do is fight back; otherwise she'll start thinking that no one can stop her!" He didn't have the slightest positive opinion concerning Long Yuyin.

Xiao Yu reminded him, "But you still have to be careful these days. You've already provoked a lot of people, not just Long Yuyin alone. I heard that the geniuses of the East District have noticed you! Previously, they'd focused their attention on Long Yuyin, but since she's from the Dragonseal Family, there was nothing they could do about her. But now, you're the one in their line of sight. Not to mention that you have no prominent background…"

Nie Li nodded. "I understand." He'd already made preparations. Inside the Skysoul Institute grounds, he was perfectly safe. Even if he was being targeted by others, he'd be fine as long as they didn't pull anything life-threatening to him at the risk of expulsion. After all, in his previous life, what kind of trials hadn't he encountered? He'd escaped the clutches of death countless times. How could such small conflicts inside the Skysoul Institute compare?

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li and asked, "Then, do you still want to visit the testing grounds?"

Nie Li firmly replied, "You seem to have already decided, so how can I back down? I'll go!" There were also rewards for completing the trials of other testing grounds. Spiritual stones and other rewards, Nie Li wanted to obtain them all.

Right now, each and every spiritual stone was an extremely precious resource, especially spiritual stone essence, which could allow him to make a breakthrough!

Nie Li left Yu Yan in the room to continue cultivating, and left Jindan in her care. He then called Lu Piao out, and the two of them proceeded to the testing grounds with Xiao Yu.

The three of them headed for the second testing site, known as the Ghastly Ruins. Founded by one the Divine Feather Sect's ancestors, the ruins were filled with large numbers of ghouls, which dropped soul scales when killed. Each student was allowed to remain here for two days maximum. The more soul scales you collected, the more treasures you could redeem later on.

However, items like the soul scales would disappear if they were removed from the testing grounds, nor could they be placed in an interspatial ring. They could only be carried around in cloth bags and they had to be exchanged at the end of every test.

Each student can only enter the Grounds of Ghastly Ruins once a month.

There was also a ranking bulletin on the Grounds of Ghastly Ruins, which detailed the record quantities of soul scales collected during the student's allotted two days. Long Yuyin was ranked tenth, having killed thirty thousand ghouls. Murong Yu held the first position, having hunted over ninety thousand in a span of two days.

However, Murong Yu was a genius from the previous year, while Long Yuyin belonged to the current one.

Nie Li checked the exchange rate. You could earn thirty spiritual stones for one thousand Ghouls. That meant that within the span of two days, Long Yuyin had obtained nine hundred spiritual stones. However, the soul scales could also be used to redeem other things, like Demon Spirits, spiritual stone essences, artifacts, and various other items.

Lu Piao was excited. "Nie Li, that woman, Long Yuyin, got thirty thousand, and you aren't any worse than her, right? We're going to strike it rich!"

Xiao Yu felt like they needed another reminder. "You guys still have to be careful. The Ghastly Ruins are filled with danger, especially compared to the Saint Soul Grounds. Depending on the situation, someone might also try to get in our way. Furthermore, we'll be teleported to different parts of the Ghastly Ruins; that means we might not be able to cooperate. So you guys really need to be careful!"

"Understood." Nie Li and Lu Piao replied, as their curiosities were piqued towards the Ghastly Ruins.

The entrance of the Ghastly Ruins was a weird vortex guarded by two experts.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Nie Li and his group entered the vortex, disappearing through the entrance of the Ghastly Ruins.

Shortly after Nie Li and his party entered, three people appeared at the entrance.

Hu Yong eyed his group and solemnly said, "Do you guys remember everything I told you? Do you remember what they look like?"

"Don't worry, Young Master Hu. Even if they're reduced to ashes, we'll still remember them. We've already reached the Heavenly Fate Realm! Taking care of one kid is no difficulty!"

"That's good! Let's go!"

The group also entered the the Ghastly Ruins.

Hua Ling looked into the distance as coldly sneered three times. "That's hilarious. Xiao Yu already has a hard time protecting himself, and now his friends have attracted so many enemies. Isn't this just making it easier for me?" However, Hua Ling still wasn't assured. After considering it briefly, he also sent a dozen or so of his own men into the Ghastly Ruins.

Other than the few mentioned, there were also others who entered the Ghastly Ruins. However, it's unknown whether they entered because of Nie Li and his friends, or for their own purposes.

At that moment, Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu were watching over Nie Li and his group with bitter smiles.

"Those three are simply too good at attracting trouble! To think that there're actually so many people following them into the Ghastly Ruins."

"Should we go and resolve it?" asked Huang Yu.

Nanmen Tianhai considered it briefly, then said, "There's no need. Let them make a din by themselves. As long as this matter doesn't get too out of hand, of course." If they themselves took action every time a student encountered a problem, how busy would they be?

The Ghastly Ruins

Nie Li materialised in a stretch of ruins that ran a thousand miles out. Everywhere, there were crumbled and ruined walls, forming an apocalyptic scenery. A majestic structure must have stood here at some point, but for some reason, it had now become a ruin. The sky was ashen-grey and an ill wind blew by. Occasionally, a herd of ghosts drifted through the air, wailing as they flickered in and out of perceptibility.

Those must be the Ghouls!

These ghouls grouped in the thousands. Even though, individually, they were of Earth Fate Realm, they'd be difficult to handle in such large numbers.

As if sensing the aura of a human, they screamed as they rained down upon him.

You could collect soul scales from hunting those ghouls!

The corner of Nie Li's mouth rose into a smile as his body transformed. He merged with his Fanged Panda and widened his mouth, shooting a Yin-Yang Blast into the sky.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Yin-Yang Blasts exploded in the sky, one after another, each instantly devouring hundreds of ghouls. soul scales fell like rain. These soul scales were the hardest parts of the ghouls' bodies, and were also the foundation of their existence. Even when the Yin-Yang Blast hit these scales, they did not shatter.

The remaining ghouls fled in all directions, frightened by the explosions.

Nie Li leaped up to collect the falling soul scales before he resumed another round of skimming over the ruins, releasing more Yin-Yang Blasts, and frantically collecting the scales.

It seemed these ghouls were actually rather easy to deal with. If he continued at this pace, just how many soul scales would he be able to collect in two days? Why had those on the ranking board only managed to collect so few in their two days?

What Nie Li didn't know was that these Ghouls had all reached the pinnacle of the Earth Fate Realm, standing only a step away from the Heavenly Fate Realm. Under normal circumstances, it was really hard to kill even one. Furthermore, the fact that they moved in packs made them even harder to hunt. However, since Nie Li had come to the Draconic Ruins Realm, his strength had undergone huge surges; he too would soon step into the Heavenly Fate Realm. Furthermore, the Fanged Panda itself was even stronger than Nie Li was, since it had completely reached the Heavenly Fate realm. As for his Yin-Yang Blast, its power had also increased several fold.

Therefore, Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast easily swept the ghouls away!

Nie Li had no idea how Xiao Yu and Lu Piao were faring. However, Xiao's strength neared that of a 4-fate Heavenly Fate Realm expert; therefore, hunting ghouls shouldn't be too much of a problem for him. As for Lu Piao, Nie Li was sure that he'd probably encounter some problems. But even if Lu Piao's strength wasn't enough, that boy had a rather sharp head on his shoulders. Therefore, Nie Li didn't worry too much about him.

Nie Li continued to hunt ghouls like crazy. One thousand soul scales for thirty spiritual stones; that was a rather generous exchange rate.

Roughly five hours later, Nie Li had collected over twenty thousand soul scales. Such speed was simply shocking. It'd be easy for him to surpass Long Yuyin; he might even make it into the top five of the ranking board. These soul scales were the materialised forms of a ghoul's essence; although a Yin-Yang Blast couldn't destroy it, it would melt like ice when placed inside an interspatial ring.

Luckily, once a thousand soul scales have been gathered, they'd combine to form a single, larger soul scale. Therefore, Nie Li could easily carry these larger soul scales in a cloth bag.

Soul scales like these would make decent materials for forging soul weapons. It's a pity that these couldn't be removed from the training grounds; they could only be exchanged for items.

As Nie Li continued hunting ghouls, a powerful aura suddenly permeated the air. A single man stood in the sky, watching Nie Li. This youth was roughly twenty years old, wearing a black outfit, and stared at him with sharp eyes. There was a prideful expression on his face and a massive sword strapped to his back. His aura was like an unsheathed blade.

Secretly, Nie Li was shocked by this aura. This person definitely had a much stronger aura than Xiao Yu. He'd probably reached at least the 5-fate mark, or perhaps even higher.


	293. Chapter 293

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 293 – The Sin of Greed**

This youth was named Murong Yu. As of now, he was practising his swordplay as he killed ghouls.

In the Ghastly Ruins, Murong Yu was firmly ranked first. It'd been a long time since anyone had posed a challenge to his position.

However, as he was training, he was suddenly alarmed by the sound of explosions, so he came to find the source.

Upon reaching his destination, Murong Yu realised that the sound was from Nie Li, who was hunting ghouls. Nie Li kept opening his mouth and spitting out black and white orbs, which exploded upon collision with the ghouls. Each orb instantly swept over several hundreds or even thousands of ghouls. It was a frighteningly fast hunting speed.

Nie Li was far inferior to Murong Yu in terms of strength, but Nie Li's hunting speed was still much faster.

Murong Yu couldn't help frowning. To think there'd actually be someone who'd integrated with a demon spirit as lowly graded as the Fanged Panda. Even in the smaller realms, the Fanged Panda was considered a low-grade demon spirit that no one wanted. However, who would've thought that this particular Fanged Panda would be so powerful and knows such a weird and powerful energy bomb?

At this pace, Nie Li's ranking would definitely surpass his own before long!

Nie Li looked at Murong Yu, as he'd sensed a powerful aura just as Murong Yu appeared. What was he planning?

The two of them eyed each other. One was the strongest geniuses of the previous year, Murong Yu; the other was the strongest from the new year, Nie Li. What was going to happen between the two of them? Their confrontation incited the attention of several others nearby. Aside from Hu Yong's underlings, Hua Ling's men were also among them.

However, none of them had fully comprehended the situation yet; therefore, they didn't dare make unnecessary moves, such as approaching the two. After all, Murong Yu's strength wasn't something they could match against.

"You're Nie Li?" Murong Yu looked over his opponent with scrutiny. Nei Li still hadn't made a breakthrough to the Heavenly Fate Realm yet, but for a newcomer of this year, his strength was pretty decent.

Nie Li looked at Murong Yu. "That's right. Who are you?" Although Nie Li could sense the tremendous pressure bearing down on him, he didn't lower his head.

"I'm Murong Yu!" he proudly announced. A good majority of the younger experts were well aware of his name.

Murong Yu? Nie Li suddenly realised who he was. Before they'd entered the Ghastly Ruins, his name was the first one ranked on the hunting board!

But now that Murong Yu had appeared, what was he planning to do?

At that moment, someone from among Hua Ling's underlings suddenly shouted from afar, "Senior Brother Murong, we've all been looking forward to meeting you! Every one of us absolutely respects you! However, there were some newcomers who were disrespectful to Senior Brother Murong. Nie Li here said that you were a pile of dogshit who he'd soon crush beneath him! We couldn't accept such words, so a dispute occurred between us. However, our strength isn't on part with his!"

Murong Yu's narrowed his eyes as his expression turned cold. A vast wave of aura bore down on Nie Li. Murong Yu coldly snorted and asked, "Is that true?"

His cultivation was at least of the 5-fate Heavenly Fate Realm, or perhaps even stronger. His aura pressed down like a mountain, as if it was trying to tear Nie Li's body apart. After all, Nie Li hadn't reached the Heavenly Fate Realm yet; the distance between him and Murong Yu was too vast.

Nie Li instantly understood Murong Yu's intentions. With Murong Yu's intellect, there was no way he'd actually believe the words of Hua Ling's men. What Murong Yu needed was an excuse to suppress Nie Li, and Hua Ling's underling had just provided him with the perfect one!

The geniuses of each class year always feared challenges from the next year's geniuses. If they won, then it'd be a given; however, if they lost, they'd be reduced to stepping stones. That was also why Murong Yu kept challenging the genius of the year before him, Li Xingyun.

Nie Li was the most outstanding genius of the new class year, whereas Murong Yu was the most outstanding from the previous one. Before long, Nie Li would certainly challenge Murong Yu; therefore, Murong Yu had to make the first move and beat Nie Li down before that happened!

"If you're intent on condemning someone, why bother with a pretext? With your intellect, you wouldn't believe those guys anyways, right?" As Nie Li spoke, he gathered his Heavenly Energy to resist Murong Yu's aura. Now that Nie Li understood the vital points, he began to come up with countermeasures for it.

However, it's a pity that he was stopped at the top of the Earth Fate Realm, only a step away from Heavenly Fate Realm.

Even though Nie Li's cultivation speed was extremely fast and he'd reached the top of the Earth Fate Realm in just a single year, there was still too much of a difference between himself and Murong Yu.

Murong Yu's powerful aura forcing Nie Li's down, it was obvious that he was trying to bully the weak with his strength. However, at that moment, there was nothing that Nie Li could do about it.

In the Draconic Ruins Realm, there was no dignity for the weak! Nie Li had displayed powerful talent; therefore, he'd received the attentions of many higher-ups. At the same time, he'd also made many enemies from his own generation. They all fervently wished for someone to come along and beat Nie Li to the ground!

A general is made from the bones of thousands of soldiers. To walk the Dao of cultivation, you must step over others! Murong Yu was well aware of this; by stepping on Nie Li, he'd be able to receive more attention and more cultivation resources!

Dignity only comes with strength. No matter how loud the weak scream, no one will hear it!

Murong Yu heavily snorted. "Are you telling me that those brothers were framing you?"

*Bang!*

A surge of powerful aura swept over Nie Li and he felt like someone was hammering on his chest. He almost suffocated under the pressure.

Wrath!

An endless sea of wrath surged forth. Nie Li tightly clenched his fists and merged with the Fanged Panda. His fur turned scarlet red.

"Looks like you're quite unconvinced!" Murong Yu coldly looked down on Nie Li. "In that case, I'll make sure to teach you a good lesson today. If you want to stay in the Skysoul Institute, then you'll have to learn to respect your elders first!" When Murong Yu barked, his voice had turned into sonic blades and flew towards Nie Li.

Murong Yu hadn't even drawn his sword yet, but there was already sword intent contained in his voice.

Nie Li felt death lunging at him through the impending sonic blades.

Nie Li furiously roared and spat a Yin-Yang Blast toward these sonic blades.

*Boom!*

The Yin-Yang Blast exploded in the sky, shattering many of the sonic blades. However, one made it through the explosion and shot towards Nie Li, moving as fast as lightning.

Nie Li saw the incoming sonic blade and immediately dodged sideways. "Dammit! The difference between our cultivations is too great. Unless I use a secret technique, it'll be impossible for me to deal with him!"

*Fwoosh!*

The sonic blade grazed past him, leaving a three to four inch wound that spattered fresh blood.

The shockwave sent Nie Li rolling several times before he finally managed to steady himself. He held his wound and furiously glared at Murong Yu. The difference between them was too great; it'd be impossible for Nie Li to win. If he remained here any longer, he'd only suffer more humiliation!

This had always been a world where the strong preyed on the weak. Since Murong Yu had obtained his chance, he definitely wouldn't let Nie Li go so easily!

Murong Yu looked down at Nie Li from his position in the sky and continued to suppress Nie Li, as if he was trying to crush his body. Murong Yu made a slight beckoning motion with his right hand and Nie Li's bag of soul scales flew towards him.

Murong Yu caught the bag in his hand and coldly laughed. "Your strength is just mediocre. You haven't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, but you're using such cheat-like methods to collect so many soul scales. These don't rightfully belong to you. I'll be confiscating them!"

Nie Li had spent five hours gathering those twenty thousand soul scales. What cheat-like methods? The Ghastly Ruins didn't even have rules on what methods could or couldn't be used to collect soul scales. Obtaining soul scales in the first place was the proof of real ability! Murong Yu wasn't a law enforcer of the Skysoul Institute; what right did he have to confiscate Nie Li's soul scales?

However, this was a world where only strength mattered!

In his current state, Nie Li didn't have enough strength. It was impossible for him to face Murong Yu!

Strength! Strength!

Without strength, you can't protect your dignity. That was the rule of the Draconic Ruins Realm! In his previous life, Nie Li had faced far more and worse humiliations.

Nie Li slightly narrowed his eyes. Someday, he would definitely take back everything that Murong Yu has taken from him today. He would make sure that Murong Yu paid the price for this humiliation!

Murong Yu wore a mocking smile as he swept his palm in a slapping motion towards Nie Li. "Junior Brother, you don't seem terribly satisfied. But so what if you're dissatisfied? Now, I'm sure you've learned how to respect your elders! Otherwise, this lesson would've been a waste of your Senior Brother's good intentions!"

Murong Yu wasn't going to let the matter end here; he'd already decided to ruthlessly humiliate Nie Li, until Nie Li could never raise his head towards others again. He wanted to leave his shadow in Nie Li's heart, impeding his cultivation, so it would never rise!

Nie Li sensed the slap whistling towards him. The moment Murong Yu let his guard down, a chilling light flashed through Nie Li's eyes. He suddenly dropped the Fanged Panda transformation, while simultaneously merging with the Shadow Devil and activated its void-form.

Nie Li's figure disappeared into thin air. Murong Yu's palm of energy swept through the spot where Nie Li had been standing, but only impacted the ground and caused a deep crater.

Murong Yu frowned briefly when he saw his palm energy land a miss. He scanned his surroundings, searching for traces of Nie Li; however, he couldn't find Nie Li's location. Just what was going on? How could that fellow suddenly disappear?

In the split second before Nie Li disappeared, it looked like he'd merged with another demon spirit. Just what exactly was going on? Had there ever been a person capable of merging with a second demon spirit?

Who would've thought that Nie Li actually had such methods up his sleeve? Murong Yu never imaged that he'd lose his target in such a way. He was furious as he continued to search for traces of Nie Li.

Ever since Nie Li's cultivation had risen, the time limit on his void-form had increased, allowing him to maintain the transformation for longer periods of time. Nie Li gradually moved to an area where there were more buildings. Despite the extension, there was still a finite time limit to the void-form; therefore, he had to think of other ways to hide from Murong Yu.


	294. Chapter 294

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 294 – Settling for Second**

Nie Li's cultivation was already considered extremely fast.

In his previous life, Nie Li had cultivated for several hundreds of years before he reached the Heavenly Fate Realm. However, this time, he only needed a little over one year — almost two — to reach the the doorway to the Heavenly Fate Realm.

The higher he climbed, the slower his cultivation speed would become.

However, right now, he was still too weak; he couldn't even take control of his own fate.

Nie Li was pressured by the urgency of his own situation. Hard work and talent by themselves were useless upon reaching the Draconic Ruins Realm. He still needed to get his hands on large quantities of cultivating resources: in particular, spiritual stone essence!

Geniuses of lower realms were usually recruited by different families, and thus became their underlings. Those who were able to grow by themselves, without the support of such families, were extremely few. Nie Li didn't want to join a family, since that would make his road much harder, later down the line.

Everyone around him, including Murong Yu, would stop at nothing to prevent him from obtaining more cultivating resources.

Hua Ling's men had only provided him with an excuse. The most crucial thing was that Nie Li still lacked strength and had no one to back him up. That's why Murong Yu dared to bully him!

Murong Yu scanned his surroundings, but still couldn't find Nie Li. He briefly frowned. Did Nie Li use some sort of special technique that let him escape to another location?

By now, one of Hua Ling's underlings — the one who'd spoken earlier — had also flown over and began searching the surroundings. However, they couldn't find traces of Nie Li either.

This underling looked at Murong Yu and smiled. "That Nie Li kid must have run away. Senior Brother Murong, he couldn't have gotten far. We can still chase him down!"

Murong Yu looked at him with a smile that wasn't a smile. He walked up to that underling, then punched him in the stomach with a cold smile. "I'm not really fond of that kid called Nie Li, but the same goes for you. I hate being used by others!"

After being hit by Murong Yu's punch, the poor underling's back arched like a shrimp as his face twisted in pain.

"You…" He furiously glared at Murong Yu. Although he was at 2-fate Heavenly Fate Realm, he was still far from Murong Yu's level.

"You dare to glare at me?" Murong Yu raised a leg and dropped it on the man's head, smashing his head to the ground with a cold smile. "You need to show respect when you meet someone who's stronger than you. Get it?"

"Senior Brother Murong…I apologise!" The underling finally spat those words from his mouth as he felt like his brains were about to burst.

"There we go!" Murong Yu snorted and took his victim's soul scale bag, then said in an a disdainful voice, "You only managed to hunt a little over two thousand ghouls? Trash!" Upon finishing his words, Murong Yu tucked the soul scales away.

The nameless expert was filled with rage, but he could only remain on the ground, with his head under Murong Yu's foot. He laughed in an attempt to placate his tormentor, "Ah, Senior Brother has seen an embarrassing sight of me. I only have these soul scales with me, but Senior Brother should take them!"

Murong Yu kicked him as he laughed along. "That's right. Pretend to be a dog and give me three good barks. Then I'll let you go!"

The man hesitated for a bit, but eventually gave in as he sensed Murong Yu's foot pressing down harder and harder. In the end, he opened his mouth and barked three times, "Woof, woof, woof."

Murong Yu laughed, "Not bad, not bad! Almost like the real thing!"

Although Nie Li was in his void-form, he still got a clear view of this scene. Murong Yu was an even more despicable person than the Long Yuyin from his previous life. Luckily, Nie Li had used the void-form to dodge Murong Yu's attack; otherwise, he would've ended up worse than the guy over there!

Without strength, you will only be humiliated by others!

Nie Li tightly clenched his fists as he slowly moved towards the ruins. Under the cover provided by the ruins, he first deactivated his void-form, then immediately activated his Divine Stream combat ability. This turned him into a streak of light that flew off into the distance.

For a single moment, Murong Yu sensed a trace of Nie Li's aura. He furrowed his brows briefly, then coldly snorted, "Who would've thought that you'd be so fast at running away? But if you want to escape from my clutches, it won't be so easy!"

Just as Murong Yu prepared to give chase, a thought suddenly crossed his mind and he halted his steps as an evil smile revealed itself at the corner of his mouth. "Since you're so good at hunting ghouls, I'll let you continue hunting for a while. I'll deal with you afterwards!"

If Murong Yu caught Nie Li now, the only thing he'd be able to do was give Nie Li a beating. If he acted too harshly, who knew if someone might step out to protect Nie Li? It'd be better for him to be patient now and reap the profits later.

Nie Li flew on for a few hundred miles. When he saw that Murong Yu wasn't chasing after him, he knitted his brows. Murong Yu was strong. If he wanted to give chase, it'd definitely be tough for Nie Li to escape. However, Nie Li figured it out after pondering briefly.

"Trying to take advantage of me? Fat chance!"

He'd rather choose death over dishonor! Since Murong Yu was plotting against him, then he'll just leave this place! If he continued hunting ghouls, there was a likely chance that all of his hard work would just end up benefitting Murong Yu!

It never crossed Nie Li's mind that he'd suffer such a huge setback right after entering the Ghastly Ruins. It seemed like collecting spiritual stones by hunting ghouls wasn't possible for him anymore. Aside from Murong Yu, there were still many others watching him. Even if he managed to collect some soul scales, the others might easily snatch them away. When Murong Yu was busy with Nie Li, Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu didn't appear. Those two were probably not going to take action, as long as things stayed within somewhat reasonable bounds of the rules.

Furthermore, Hua Ling and Hu Yong's underlings were also gathered in the Ghastly Ruins. Peaceful times in here were but a dream to Nie Li now.

Then how were Lu Piao and Xiao Yu faring? However, finding them would be difficult due to the size of the Ghastly Ruins. At least Lu Piao and Xiao Yu's lives wouldn't be in danger; at most, they'd suffer some setbacks. Remaining here would just be a waste of time for Nie Li, so he moved towards the exit of the Ghastly Ruins.

Nie Li emerged from the entrance of the Ghastly Ruins and into the outside world.

There was a crowd outside the Ghastly Ruins. They blankly stared at Nie Li when he came out. None of them had expected him to return so quickly.

"Did you guys hear? That Nie Li kid was hunting ghouls inside the Ghastly Ruins, but got beat up by Murong Yu. He even got his soul scales stolen from him."

"At least he's somewhat smart. He knows he'd only get humiliated again, if he stayed inside the Ghastly Ruins"

"It's his fault he offended so many people."

"Murong Yu is the genius of the previous batch. Nie Li's got a deathwish in provoking him!"

Who knew how many people were rejoicing at the fact that Nie Li had suffered in the the Ghastly Ruins? Due to his shocking displays of talent, many students viewed him as a dangerous opponent. Only by preventing Nie Li from obtaining more spiritual stones, they'd be able to slow down his cultivation speed.

They couldn't get in his way on the Saint Soul Board. However, Nie Li was left dreaming about benefitting from the Ghastly Ruins and the Yin Flame Wasteland!

If he wanted to obtain more spiritual stones, then he'd have to head to the outside world. However, the outside world was even more dangerous than the two testing grounds!

Nie Li sensed their enmity and understood that these people would stop at nothing to prevent him from getting more spiritual stones!

Without spiritual stones, he wouldn't be able to cultivate. Furthermore, his level of cultivation required a large quantity of spiritual stones. Nie Li thought as he walked: how could he obtain more spiritual stones?

His current strength was still too weak, and there were many methods that couldn't be used for various reasons. Even if he obtained spiritual stones by curing others' illnesses, one problem was that it'd be very time-consuming. Another problem was that there'd still be people getting in his way.

He couldn't afford it!

He thought back to the arrogant and overbearing Murong Yu, and the Demon Lord who was still growing stronger. He thought about the fearsome Sage Emperor and all the events that he might encounter in the future.

If he didn't become stronger, he'd be at the end of his rope when the future came. And if something unexpected happened…

Nie Li thought over things carefully. He thought of the Nightmare Demon Pot. He'd always been unwilling to let someone else know of its existence; however, all the other ways of obtaining spiritual stones was now blocked. Even if he managed to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm and headed to the outside world, there would still be many people waiting to teach him a lesson.

Nie Li was out of options!

If he wanted to use the Nightmare Demon Pot, Xiao Yu and Lu Piao wouldn't be of much help. The only one was Gu Bei!

From what Nie Li had seen of Gu Bei's character, and the fact that Nie Li had cured his sister, it could be said that Gu Bei was someone who'd keep his promises!

By now, Nie Li noticed that he'd been wandering around the Skysoul Institute for quite some time. He decided to merge with the Shadow Devil and activate its void-form to dodge the prying eyes of passerby as he entered Gu Bei and Gu Lan's courtyard.

Upon entering, Nie Li noticed Gu Lan sitting on the chair, quietly cultivating.

She wore a white silk dress with a blanket draped over her legs. She'd reached a crucial point in her cultivation as white mist rolled off her body. Her clothes were drenched in sweat, that her pearly white skin and light pink chest wrap could be vaguely seen.

Today, Gu Lan still had a pale face; however, her slender hands had gained more of a fleshy pink colour to them.

Nie Li awkwardly retracted his gaze as he attentively stood to the side and waited. Since Gu Bei wasn't around, he could only wait for Gu Lan to finish her cultivation.

Roughly an hour later, Gu Lan finally opened her eyes. Upon seeing Nie Li, she lightly smiled and said, "Sir, have you been waiting for very long?"

Nie Li cupped his hands in a greeting and said, "It wasn't that long. This mansion doesn't seem very secure, since it was so easy for me to sneak in. But please forgive me for my lack of manners."

Gu Lan smiled, "I've been crippled for so long that my enemies don't see any worth in me. However, it'd still cause a huge ruckus if I did end up dead, so, no one would risk it!"

Nie Li understood Gu Lan's meaning. He involuntarily swept his eyes over Gu Lan's body, then immediately pulled them away. His voice slightly trembled as he asked, "I wonder if Sister Gu Lan's health has improved any?"

Gu Lan lowered her head to take a look at herself. Only then did she realise that her body was covered in sweat. A flush smeared over her pale face as she mobilised her energy to evaporate all the sweat. "Thank you for your concern. After taking the medicine, I already feel much better!"

Nie Li nodded. "En." With just the two of them, he couldn't help feeling a sense of awkwardness. He wondered when Gu Bei would return.


	295. Chapter 295

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 295 – Demon Spirits For Sale**

Nie Li and Gu Lan awkwardly looked at each other, neither knowing how to start a conversation. Just then, Gu Bei walked in from outside.

Gu Bei blankly stared at him. "Nie Li? Why are you here? News outside is circulating. They say that you and Murong Yu had some…conflicts in the Ghastly Ruins?" he said with a slight pause.

Nie Li had a straight face as he said, "You don't need to be too considerate of my feelings. You said 'conflict'? What conflict? I haven't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm. How could I possibly be his match? Naturally, he crushed me. He even took all the soul scales I gathered!"

Gu Bei never expected Nie Li to make such a straightforward admission. Gu Bei patted his friend on the head and smiled, "Then what are you going to do? Murong Yu is still really strong. I'm afraid that even the two of us won't be his match."

Nie Li calmly replied, "I have no choice but to endure it for now. I have something else that I might need your help with."

Gu Lan couldn't help raising her head towards Nie Li. If any other youth had encountered Nie Li's situation, they'd probably be beyond infuriated. She never expected Nie Li to deal with it so calmly.

Gu Bei hit his own chest and announced, "Say the word. No matter what it is, I'll do my best!"

"I want you to help me acquire demon spirits with Ordinary, Good, or Excellent growth rates. As for numbers, please acquire as many as possible!" said Nie Li.

At Nie Li's words, Gu Bei scratched his head. "I don't know why you'd want so many demon spirits. Most of the demon spirits in the Draconic Ruins Realm are pretty high-grade creatures with Dragon Bloodlines. They're all much better than the ordinary demon spirits you want!"

"I don't need any demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines."

"If we're just talking about ordinary demon spirits, only those with Extraordinary or God Level growth rates are good for battle. Ordinary ones with low growth rates are basically useless!" Gu Bei was rather confused. "If you want to integrate with a demon spirit, I can totally get you a better one!"

"I have my own uses for them. However much you spend in collecting the demon spirits, I'll pay back in the future!" Nie li continued, "I need a lot of them. The more the better!"

Gu Bei thought about it for a bit, then said, "It shouldn't cost too much to get those ordinary demon spirits. There aren't many in the Draconic Ruins Realm, but not for the smaller realms. I can send someone to hunt for them, so I'll be able to get you a lot in a short time!"

Nie Li gave him a light smile. "Then I'll be troubling you!"

Gu Bei chuckled. "Why be so polite? We're brothers! On top of that, you've even saved my sister!"

In just a short while, Gu Bei finished his arrangements and sent a few Heavenly Fate Realm experts to the smaller realms to hunt for ordinary demon spirits. It was a small task for them, of course. However, since Nie Li had personally entrusted this task to Gu Bei, everything would have to be very secretive. Therefore, Gu Bei only sent his most trusted aides.

In the span of a single day, Gu Bei's men managed to gather more than twenty thousand demon spirits from one of the nearest small realms.

Nie Li received the first batch of demon spirits and returned to his room to begin refining them. There were quite a few among these twenty thousand that had Good or even Excellent growth rates.

Nie Li began the refining process by placing ten demon spirits of the same growth rate into the Nightmare Demon Pot. It'd been awhile since he last refined demon spirits, but he still managed to operate it easily.

Refinery failure!

Refinery failure!

Refinery success!

Nie Li refined batch after batch and the Nightmare Demon Pot continued to produce demon spirits with higher growth rates. The more he refined, the more energy the Nightmare Demon Pot absorbed from the disintegrated demon spirits.

Nie Li stayed in his room and continued to refine demon spirits. In the batch of twenty thousand demon spirits, there were a little over thirty with God Level growth rates. Under normal circumstances, a demon spirit with a God Level growth rate, but without the Dragon Bloodline, would only sell for somewhere between thirty to fifty spiritual stones.

That would already be considered a huge sum. After all, ordinary students, aside from those like Gu Bei who had backgrounds, would find it difficult to come up with thirty to fifty spiritual stones for free spending. Anyone from a family like Gu Bei's would definitely choose to integrate with a demon spirit that possessed the Dragon Bloodline, or perhaps even the Ancient Bloodline. People like them wouldn't want an ordinary demon spirit, even if it had a God Level growth rate.

Although people like Murong Yu and Hu Rong were trying ways to prevent him from obtaining more spiritual stones, Nie Li definitely wasn't going to helplessly wait for death!

If he couldn't collect spiritual stones from the Ghastly Ruins, then he could collect them in other ways. After all, could you die from holding your urine1? Once he obtained enough spiritual stones, his cultivation would undergo a huge surge and he'd soon surpass Murong Yu.

By now, Lu Piao and Xiao Yu had returned to the courtyard.

Nie Li was curious about Lu Piao's bruised face. "Lu Piao, what happened to you?"

Lu Piao was extremely irritated and only became more furious as he thought about it. "Don't remind me. I collected over three thousand soul scales from the Ghastly Ruins, but all of them were stolen by that scumbag Hua Ling's underlings. I even got beaten up by them!"

Xiao Yu bitterly smiled. "I also encountered the same issue, but I got out slightly better, since they couldn't defeat me with their level of strength. However, I've only managed to collect a little over five thousand soul scales during those two days! After I came out, I heard news that you'd exited a day earlier than me?

Nie Li nodded. "Yeah, I encountered Murong Yu and he snatched the twenty thousand soul scales that I'd gathered." It looked like this problem wasn't his alone; even Lu Piao and Xiao Yu were being picked on. Xiao Yu was still quite strong, so he could resist them. However, Lu Piao couldn't do the same.

Originally, the three of them should've reaped rather decent profits from the Ghastly Ruins, based on their strengths. However, everything was disrupted by those scumbags.

Lu Piao angrily said, "No wonder Murong Yu managed to set a new record for himself by the time we came out! So that's how he got more than one hundred twenty thousand soul scales!"

Xiao Yu pulled out all one hundred sixty spiritual stones that he'd managed to collect and said, "I managed to collect a few, so we can split these first!" This was the first time he'd gotten so many; after all, his past strength was incomparable to his current strength. It's a pity that he only managed to collect so few during the once-a-month opportunity.

Although Xiao Yu's one hundred sixty spiritual stones were a huge quantity, it was still insufficient for them. The Heavenly Energy contained in one or two hundred spiritual stones wouldn't even cause the slightest ripple in Nie Li's soul realm!

Nie Li shook his head and said, "There's no need. I have other ways of obtaining spiritual stones! Some people are trying to get in our way of gathering spiritual stones, so how can we let their wishes come true? Let's take a trip to the institute's market!

"What are we going to the market for?"

A light flashed through Nie Li's eyes. "To sell demon spirits!" He'd thought about letting Gu Bei sell those God Level growth rate demon spirits for him; however, after thinking over it again, he decided that it'd be better if he went personally. After all, it wouldn't be polite to rely on Gu Bei for everything.

Furthermore, if Nie Li sold those God Level demon spirits by himself, he could claim that he'd gotten them from the Tiny World. If they didn't believe him, they were welcome to go investigate the Tiny World themselves. Not that they'd be able to get in anyways.

Nie Li was certain that he'd suffer some obstructions in selling the God Level growth rate demon spirits; however, he'd already made mental preparations. Within the Skysoul Institute, his enemies wouldn't dare make a move against him. Therefore, he planned to sell as many as possible.

Shouts echoed throughout the Skysoul Institute's market as students filled the place, making transactions on various items.

Nie Li and his group made their entrance into the market.

Lu Piao became a little dejected when he realised just how poor they were. "Nie Li, during the last battle, I realised the importance of artifacts. The opponent I encountered wasn't much stronger than me, but he had a Grade 2 artifact with him. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't be his match! Now that I'm at the market, I've learned that a single Grade 2 artifact costs sixty to seventy spiritual stones!

He thought back to his glory days in Glory City. Back then, a million or even ten million demon spirit coins were just loose change to him. But no one recognised demon spirit coins here!

Lu Piao could only windowshop the artifacts in envy.

When Nie Li released news that he had God Level growth rate demon spirits, it immediately attracted the attentions of many students.

"Did you guys hear? That newcomer called Nie Li is going to sell some God Level growth rate demon spirits!"

"Do they have Dragon Bloodlines?"

"No way! A demon spirit with the Dragon Bloodline and a God Level growth rate would be priceless. They're just ordinary demon spirits with God Level growth rates!"

"Then, what's the point?"

The students discussed amongst themselves. "A God Level isn't bad. After all, in the smaller realms, a God Level growth rate is one in a million!"

God Level growth rate demon spirits were much too attractive for these ordinary students.

These people correctly guessed that Nie Li couldn't collect spiritual stones the usual way, because someone was getting in his way. News that Murong Yu had served Nie Li a beating and stolen his soul scales was widespread. Although Nie Li came in with a lot of momentum, it ultimately came back to bite him in the butt. Therefore, it was reasonable that he'd be the target of bullying.

That was the rule of the Skysoul Institute. It was Nie Li's fault he didn't have any background worth speaking of while possessing a talent that others envied.

Lu Piao projected his voice as he began advertising. "God Level growth rate demon spirits for sale! Fresh God Level demon spirits! Fifty spiritual stones for one, but I'll give you four for the price of three!"

Nie Li was trying to sell as many demon spirits as possible before Hua Ling and Hu Yong's underlings arrived.

Fifty spiritual stones for one was an extremely cheap price. On top of that, they were making it four for the price of three. This offer immediately attracted many people's attention. At the same time, it raised their curiosity. Just how many God Level growth rate demon spirits did Nie Li have?

God Level demon spirits were rather attractive goods and the potential buyers quickly increased in numbers. Soon, two transactions were made and two God Level growth rate demon spirits were sold; however, a little bargaining happened and the prices were adjusted for a total of ninety-three spiritual stones.

At first, there were plenty of people just standing by, watching. But once they confirmed that Nie Li was indeed selling genuine God Level demon spirits, their excitement rose. A few people couldn't pull out so many spiritual stones at the moment, so they left to scrape up the funds.

God Level demon spirits were rather rare in the market, only occasionally seen around. The sudden appearance of so many God Level growth rate demon spirits had an effect like a stone thrown into the calm surface of a lake.


	296. Chapter 296

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 296 – Li Xingyun**

Nie Li continued to sell God Level growth rate demon spirits in large quantities, raising everyone's curiosity. Just where could he have gotten so many God Level demon spirits from?

Was the Tiny World really that mysterious? Aside from geniuses, they could even mass produce God Level growth rate demon spirits?

As Nie Li and his group busied themselves with selling demon spirits, a group of people walked up to them.

Their leader was a heroic looking youth who was roughly in his twenties. His cheeks were outlined with a dignified expression as he strode forward in wide and prideful steps. A powerful wave of aura surged as he approached.

The incoming wave hinted at a frightening power.

Nie Li sensed his presence and shifted his eyes to this youth. One look told him that this youth was even stronger than Murong Yu. Furthermore, this man cultivated the [Nine-Transformation Draconic Flames], which was the cultivation technique of the Ashen Flames Family. This technique allowed him to contain the powerful Draconic Flames aura within his body.

If he didn't suppress his Draconic Flames, he would be roughly an 8 or 9-fate expert.

This youth was from the Ashen Flames Family. That meant that the dozen or so people following him should also be experts from the Ashen Flames Family!

The Ashen Flames Family was one of the three major powers of the Divine Feathers Sect. They were also more neutral in standing and rarely ever participated in the contest for the Sect Master's position. However, their strength was not to be underestimated, as even previous Sect Masters had often tried to curry favor with them. This was an extremely mysterious family. Even during Nie Li's previous life, after the Divine Feathers Sect had fallen apart, the Ashen Flames Family still managed to stand strongly as an independent.

The youth gave Nie Li a once-over and lightly smiled. "I heard that you're selling God Level growth rate demon spirits?"

"That's right." Nie Li nodded as he attentively observed this youth's attitude, trying to guess his intentions.

The youth firmly said, "How many God Level growth rate demon spirits do you have left? We'll just go with your price and take them all!"

Lu Piao's eyebrows twitched as excitement revealed itself on his face. He must be a moneybag, if he could afford to buy all their demon spirits.

Nie Li asked in a calm voice as he guessed the identity of the opposite party, "I wonder how I should address this Young Master?"

The youth looked at Nie Li as the trace of a faint smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "You must be Nie Li, I've heard of you before. You and Long Yuyin are the only decent ones among the newcomers. My name is Li Xingyun of the Ashen Flames Family!'

Nie Li recalled the past. In his previous life, there had indeed been such a person within the Divine Feathers Sect. That person seemed to have competed for the Patriarch's seat of the Ashen Flames Family. However, he failed to acquire it and left. After he left the Divine Feathers Sect, he became a domineering figure. That fellow was a powerful genius. Outside of the Divine Feathers Sect, his reputation was far greater than Master Bei's or even Long Yuyin's. However, his character was also somewhat debatable, as he he could not differentiate between good and evil. Despite that, he'd made friendly contacts in every corner of every world and had a bunch of loyal and devoted brothers following him.

Such a prominent figure should still have a positive outlook.

Nie Li said, "We still have twenty-four God Level growth rate demon spirits left."

At Nie Li's words, Li Xingyun's brows twitched in surprise. He never expected Nie Li to have so many God Level growth rate demon spirits. Li Xingyun thought that after selling so many, Nie Li would have at most five or six remaining.

Li Xingyun gave a satisfied smile as he said, "It doesn't matter how many God Level demon spirits you have, I'll take all of them. But it's a pity that among your God Level growth rate demon spirits, there aren't any with Dragon Bloodlines. It'd be better if you had demon spirits with a Dragon Bloodline and a growth rate of Excellent or above." Although Li Xingyun was only third in the line of succession to the Ashen Flames Family, he'd already recruited thousands of geniuses under his wing. Furthermore, his wealth was also very frighteningly vast; therefore, he had no problems with taking all the God Level demon spirits.

"In the future, if I ever come across anything of the sort, I'll make sure to contact Young Master Li!" Nie Li lightly smiled.

"Oh?" Li Xingyun obviously wasn't expecting Nie Li to say such words. Did Nie Li have some secret method for obtaining God Level demon spirits?

Since Li Xingyun had a large amount of geniuses under his wing, he wasn't going to be stingy about purchasing items that could enhance his men's strengths.

Li Xingyun proudly said, "As long as you have God Level growth rate demon spirits, you should contact me. No matter how many you have, I'll take them all!"

Nie Li didn't know how deep Li Xingyun's pockets were; however, since Li Xingyun was a successor to a powerful family, he should possess a lot of capital. If Li Xingyun wanted to buy so many God Level demon spirits so quickly, he was obviously preparing for a power struggle. After Nie Li connected this knowledge with the rumors from his previous life, he instantly understood the whole picture.

There would only be benefits in having a good relationship with such people!

Lu Piao quickly calculated, "Twenty-four God Level growth rate demon spirits. That's nine hundred spiritual stones, total!"

"Fine by me!" Li Xingyun brought out nine hundred spiritual stones and tossed them over to Lu Piao.

In return, Nie Li passed the remaining twenty-four God Level demon spirits to Li Xingyun.

Li Xingyun received the demon spirits, then patted Nie Li on the shoulder and said, "I like you. If you're interested in joining me, please look for me anytime. I'll definitely treat you well! But it's also fine if you're unwilling. Either way, if you ever get your hands on some more God Level demon spirits, you can sell them to me anytime!"

Nie Li casually smiled and said, "Many thanks for Young Master Li's appreciation. If I come across any God Level demon spirits, I'll definitely look for you." Nie Li had no interest towards the internal struggle within the Ashen Flames Family. Who knows what would happen this time? Maybe Li Xingyun would win this time. Or perhaps he might lose, same as the previous life.

The Divine Feathers Sect's internal operations were a complete mess. Those who were loyal to the sect itself could only observe the internal struggles, as they were helpless against it. The fights between the major families could also get extremely intense.

The splitting of the Divine Feathers Sect in one hundred years wasn't completely unpredictable.

Nie Li didn't intend to rely on Li Xingyun, and these intentions were reflected in his words. Li Xingyun also didn't mind it as he said, "Alright then! I'll be waiting for your good news!"

Li Xingyun turned to an underling behind him and said, "Pass a message to Hua Ling. From now on, I'll be looking after Nie Li. Get him to keep his hands to himself; otherwise, I'll take care of both him and his men!"

At Li Xingyun's words, Nie Li cupped his hands."Many thanks to Young Master Li!"

In his heart, Nie Li understood what was going on, as clear as day. Li Xingyun had probably conducted a thorough investigation on him; therefore, he was well aware that Hua Ling and Hu Yong were making trouble for Nie Li. However, Li Xingyun had only mentioned Hua Ling and not Hu Yong. He wanted to show Nie Li his goodwill; at the same time, he was hinting at something else. For now, Li Xingyun would help Nie Li with only half his problem. He was implying that as long as Nie Li joined him or at least cooperated with him, then he'd take care of everything else.

Indeed, he lived up to the rumors of a domineering figure. Although he was still in his twenties, he was already experienced in these stuff.

"Then we'll go ahead and take our leave!" Li Xingyun lightly smiled, then led his entourage away.

The bystanders watched Li Xingyun leave before breaking into soft discussions.

"I wonder what Young Master Li plans to do with so many God Level demon spirits?"

"Are you not aware? Young Master Li has always been very generous to his loyal and devoted underlings. I've heard that all of his underlings are paired with a Grade 3 Artifact. He probably bought so many God Level demon spirits for his underlings!"

At those words, the bystanders couldn't help being moved. Indeed, joining the various large factions could greatly benefit them, especially if they ended up with a generous master.

"This Nie Li sold so many God Level demon spirits and earned one thousand two hundred spiritual stones in such a short while. That supply will probably last him awhile."

"Yeah, who knows where that kid got so many God Level demon spirits from!"

The students were envying him as they talked. One thousand two hundred spiritual stones was a vast fortune! To the likes of them, it was a sum that could only be admired from afar. They might not even be able to gather so many spiritual stones even if they spent several years gathering them.

Aside from ordinary students, Nie Li also attracted the attentions of a few others. Shortly after Nie Li began selling God Level demon spirits, Hu Yong, Hua Ling, and their men arrived. However, they knew that Li Xingyu had talked to Nie Li, so they didn't dare approach him.

Soon, news spread that Nie Li had formed a deal with Li Xingyun and that all the God Level demon spirits had been sold for over a thousand spiritual stones.

Hu Yong was extremely infuriated, since Li Xingyun obviously wasn't placing him with any importance. He was rather upset when the thought about Nie Li's one thousand plus spiritual stones; Nie Li's cultivation was due to soar by leaps and bounds. However, he didn't dare entice Li Xingyun's trouble. Nanmen Tian and Huang Yu had also warned him before; therefore, he didn't dare cause any trouble within the Skysoul Institute.

On the other hand, after Hua Ling received the news from his underling, he became angered to the point that he wanted to smash something.

Hua Ling wasn't alone in bullying Nie Li and co. However, he was the easiest to deal with and was warned directly!

The more he thought about it, the more furious he became. His hatred for Li Xingyun peaked. However, he didn't dare provoke Li Xingyun with his current strength. Li Xingyun was third in line to succeed the Ashen Flames Family. Among the younger generations of the Ashen Flames Family, he still had a lot of authority!

Not only was he afraid to entice Li Xingyun's trouble, he needed to prepare a huge apology gift1, in case Li Xingyun suddenly remembered him!

As for the future, as long as Nie Li and Li Xingyun didn't have a falling out, he wouldn't dare provoke Nie Li anymore. After all, Li Xingyun had already warned him. How could he dare to be impudent?

By now, Nie Li and his party had been gone for awhile.

Xiao Yu asked, "Nie Li, did you bring those God Level demon spirits from the Tiny World?" Even within the Tiny World, there couldn't be so many God Level growth rate demon spirit.

Nie Li replied, "I can't really tell you right now. I'll tell you in the future." After all, the Nightmare Demon Pot was a secret that Nie Li wouldn't tell even to those closest to him. It was better if fewer people knew about things like that. If news leaked out, it'd stir up huge trouble.

Li Xingyun's side was capable of purchasing so many God Level growth rate demon spirit, and was still asking for more. However, Nie Li had bigger plans.

Ordinary God Level demon spirits weren't worth much money. The ones that were worth the most were demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines!


	297. Chapter 297

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 297 – Reality**

The third day was, once again, Venerable Redsoul's lesson.

Gu Bei, Nie Li, and Lu Piao sat together.

Gu Bei secretly passed an interspatial ring of demon spirits to Nie Li and whispered in his ear, "Nie Li, my underlings have caught another sixty thousand-something demon spirits!"

"Nice! Thanks a lot. Here are six hundred spiritual stones!" Nie Li passed a bag to Gu Bei.

Gu Bei furrowed his brows briefly, then asked in an unhappy tone, "What are you doing?" He wasn't helping Nie Li for a reward. Furthermore, those ordinary demon spirits weren't worth much. This was just a small favor between friends. By giving him money, Nie Li wasn't treating him like a friend!

Nie Li patted Gu Bei on the shoulder and smiled. "I wanted you to help me acquire some demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines. Ordinary growth rates are fine."

At Nie Li's words, Gu Bei's brows relaxed as he straightforwardly agreed. "Easy, no problem!"

Nie Li had exhausted another two hundred spiritual stones the night before. That speed was simply too frightening! In order to continue cultivating smoothly, he had to think of other ways to obtain more spiritual stones!

Simply selling God Level growth rate demon spirits was still far from enough, so Nie Li decided to aim for demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines. However, he needed Gu Bei to secretly acquire the demon spirits first. He could only begin refining after he'd received enough materials.

In this lesson, the Venerable Redsoul was lecturing on cultivating combat abilities. He explained in simple terms as almost all of the students listened attentively.

Nie Li, on the contrary, was thinking about other things.

Everyone in the class had heard of the recent incidents through the grapevine gossip. Nie Li had undoubtedly become the most extraordinary person within the class. However, since Nie Li had defeated Long Yuyin, no one else dared to provoke him. Furthermore, Nie Li had also become the focus for all the girls.

Long Yuyin quietly sat in a corner, watching Nie Li. She knew that she wasn't Nie Li's match, since she'd been defeated so thoroughly last time. However, she couldn't call up the slightest bit of hatred for him. Instead, it was strong curiosity and the desire to challenge him.

She wanted to know how Nie Li cultivated. That man was filled with all kinds of mysteries.

She understood that if she bothered Nie Li any more, she'd only succeed in making him hate her even more. The only way she could gain the qualifications to talk to him was by becoming stronger. Since she was young, Nie Li had been the only person of her age who'd beaten her. He was the only one among their generation who'd gained her recognition in terms of strength! In addition, Nie Li's actions had also made her to re-examine her past actions, and allowed her to change and grow as a person.

As Venerable Redsoul continued to explain the lesson, the class remained abnormally quiet.

Nie Li's thoughts drifted off into the distance. He hadn't seen his Master since that unexpected meeting in the Saint Soul Grounds. He couldn't help wondering if his Master was still living in that valley. Nie Li recalled the memories from his previous life and was filled with longing towards his Master. He briefly entertained the thought of visiting her in that valley, then made the decision to do so.

The Venerable Redsoul smiled. "Demon spirits are the most important factor in cultivating combat abilities. As of now, the demon spirits that you guys are integrated with aren't that strong. Only after you've reached the Heavenly Fate Realm will you be able to integrate with better demon spirits, especially ones with Dragon Bloodlines."

"As geniuses with Heaven Spiritual Roots, I hope that you'll integrate with a Dragon Bloodline demon spirit with at least an Extraordinary Level growth rate. That will also greatly benefit your future development!"

At Venerable Redsoul's words, many of the disciples from smaller realms sighed. Dragon Bloodline demon spirits were already extremely expensive. One with an Ordinary growth rate would cost one to two spiritual stones, but one with a Good growth rate would cost seventy to eighty spiritual stones. Those with Excellent growth rates might even price in the thousands. Generally, Extraordinary Level demon spirits were only obtainable for disciples with good family backgrounds! Ordinary families wouldn't do either; only those with deep backgrounds would be capable.

Where would students like them get an Extraordinary Level Dragon Bloodline from?

Compared to that, it'd be much smarter to get an ordinary God Level demon spirit.

The price of an ordinary God Level demon spirit was more or less the same as a Good Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirit, or maybe even slightly higher. However, the price itself wasn't that bad, and the quality-price ratio was still pretty high. Therefore, ordinary God Levels were best-sellers among ordinary disciples.

As for God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits, those were simply priceless. Even the three major families only had a few hundred experts integrated with God Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirits.

That was strategic power!

The central pillar of the Divine Feathers Sect!

In the recent years, there'd been many deaths among pinnacle experts with God Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirits. That was part of the reason why the Divine Feathers Sect had declined. However, since the Divine Feathers Sect was once a powerful sect, it still had a solid foundation. As long as the sect could produce more powerful experts with God Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirits, it'd only be a matter of time until the sect returns to its glory days.

That was why Nie Li's Nightmare Demon Pot was an absolutely priceless treasure! It was also why he was so cautious every time he refined demon spirits.

Venerable Redsoul swept an eye over the murmuring students and smiled. "Naturally, you'll only come across an Extraordinary Level Dragon Bloodline by extremely sheer luck. So if you can't find an Extraordinary Level demon spirits with a Dragon Bloodline, an Excellent Level one will do. You should wait until you've reached the Heavenly Fate Realm. When that time comes, you'll be allowed into the outside world to hunt for Dragon Bloodlines yourselves. You'll be able to take your time and search carefully!"

For those without family backgrounds, trying to obtain an Extraordinary or God Level demon spirit would be nearly impossible!

Jin Yan glanced at Nie Li and a smile of disdain leaked from the corner of his mouth. Right now, Nie Li's talent was stronger and surpassed his own, but so what? Jin Yan's family had already prepared an Extraordinary Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirit for him. Just wait until he reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, then he'd start integrating with it!

As for Nie Li, he'd be lucky if he could find even an Excellent Level Dragon Bloodline. Or he might not even be able to accomplish that much!

That was the gap between their social statuses. Even if Nie Li joined a family, that family might not be willing to provide Nie Li with an Extraordinary demon spirit. If he joined a family, he'd only end up being a lapdog. There'd always be a distinct difference between him and the family's blood members!

This was the case in all the sects, not just the Divine Feathers Sect. Geniuses from the smaller realms were usually tamed by the larger families and turned into underlings, forever at the mercy of their respective families. Although, of course, there were some astonishing geniuses who could shape their own fates. However, throughout history, there were only a few such people and all had become distant legends.

The blood members of the families enjoyed eternal riches and the family's protection. Even if they committed a wrong, as long the punishment wasn't something akin to a death sentence, they'd still walk out fine. This was far different from the geniuses of smaller realms whose fates were already decided by the heavens. If a smaller realm genius wound up dead, there wouldn't even be anyone to mourn them.

This was the Draconic Ruins Realm, a sect-family that had progressed to the peak.

At first, geniuses of the smaller realms all believed that the world was a fair place; but sooner or later, they'd all get smoothed out. The majority of them would join families and exchange their loyalty for other benefits.

Since Nie Li had displayed such shocking talent, he'd attracted the attentions of many higher-ups. These higher-ups would definitely do their best to protect Nie Li's life; however, as far as they were concerned, students with such shocking talent really should suffer some bullying, so that they won't let their strength get to their heads. That would also make them easier to control in the future!

The corner of Jin Yan's mouth curled into a cold smile. Those who'd come from smaller realms all wanted to climb to the top; however, they didn't realise that sometimes, there was an unbridgeable gap! And Nie Li was the same as them!

He wanted to see what heights Nie Li would reach without joining a family!

During the lesson, Venerable Redsoul explained many things about demon spirits, as well as his own understandings towards integrating with them. The students greatly benefitted from the lecture. Soon, the lesson was over.

"Go back and revise on what you've learned. If there are any questions or something that you're unsure about, please ask about it in the next lesson." Venerable Redsoul casually smiled. "Class ends here!"

Nie Li walked out with Lu Piao and Gu Bei in tow.

Gu Bei looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, I heard that you sold a ton of God Level demon spirits?"

"That's right." Nie Li knew that Gu Bei would definitely enquire about it; furthermore, Gu Bei was certain to link it to Nie Li's requests for ordinary demon spirits. Gu Bei might look like a stupid playboy, but he was actually a really smart guy.

Gu Bei laughed, "If you have so many ordinary God Level demon spirits, 'don't let the good water flow into someone else's field'1. A few of my cousins have some men who've got more men under them. Those guys have been looking for some good stuff to win people's hearts over, in terms of recruiting. Other possibilities aside, several hundred God Level demon spirits would work perfectly fine. Of course, if there're any Dragon Bloodlines with an Excellent Level growth rate or above, that'd be even better! As for pricing, we definitely won't pay anything lower than Li Xingyun!"

The Gu Clan was extremely large and their power reached into all parts of the Divine Feathers Sect. So it was natural that they'd need lots of God Level demon spirits.

Nie Li said, "Please forgive me for not being so thoughtful!" It never crossed his mind that Gu Bei might also need some God Level demon spirits. He looked at Gu Bei and continued, "You're not going to ask how I got those God Level demon spirits?"

Gu Bei gave Nie Li a meaningful look and winked. "That's your secret. What right do I have to pry?"

Only Lu Piao couldn't understand what they were talking about. "Even if you can pay for so many God Level demon spirits, where are we supposed to find them?"

Lu Piao had always been frank and outspoken; he wasn't someone who hid his thoughts. Nie Li wasn't going to let Lu Piao know about the Nightmare Demon Pot, in case Lu Piao leaked it out by accident.

On the other hand, Gu Bei had probably guessed it. However, he was a pretty loyal guy, and Nie Li was rather grateful for that. "Thanks! Once I get more God Level demon spirits, I'll make sure to find you in your courtyard!" Doing business with Gu Bei would be much safer than doing business with others. However, Nie Li planned to sell a massive amount that not even Gu Bei would be able to take. Therefore, he also had to maintain a relationship with Li Xingyun.


	298. Chapter 298

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 298 – Master and Disciple**

Nie Li returned to his courtyard and continued refining God Level growth rate demon spirits like mad.

After absorbing the leftover energy from the demon spirits, the Nightmare Demon Pot's success rate seemed to have slightly increased. From the sixty thousand demon spirits, Nie Li produced almost a hundred God Level demon spirits.

Nie Li arrived in Gu Bei's courtyard alone and handed the God Level demon spirits to him. Gu Bei was going to help Nie Li sell them to his cousins before he went out to acquire Dragon Bloodline demon spirits for him.

Nie Li exited Gu Bei's courtyard, activated the void-form several times to dodge prying eyes, and moved according to his memories.

He followed a crooked path that stretched into the distance, walked past a patch of dense forest, and reached a quiet valley.

Peach blossoms bloomed richly, making the scene appear like a utopia.

It was exactly the same as the scene from his memories.

It was a quiet valley with a small stream that trickled through. Scenes belonging to his previous life appeared in his mind.

—

"Master, you told me to reach the 'virtuous like water, for water does not compete' state. But how do I accomplish this? I was born in a place called Glory City and all of my families, friends, and even my lover were killed. Should I go up to my enemies and tell them to be virtuous like water? I only believe in 'an eye for an eye'. Given the slightest chance, I would kill every last one of them!"

His Master had only looked at him and smiled, "Stubborn disciple that couldn't be enlightened."

"It's not that I couldn't be enlightened. Everyone in the Divine Feathers Sect looks at you with disdain. If I was strong enough, I'd make all of them kneel before you as vengeance. What's wrong with that?"

His Master stared into the endless sky. "In this world, bitter struggles are constant. In an instant, everything will become history. However, water can flow endlessly, nurturing all living things."

—

Even now, Nie Li still couldn't understand his Master's words. Even in this life, he'd only been following one rule: vengeance for vengeance, an eye for an eye. Even after the danger to Glory City had been dealt with, there was still more vengeance that he'd yet to seek. The Demon Lord and the Sage Emperor still weren't dead.

As long as his enemies weren't eliminated, Nie Li would never be able to find peace. Not for even a moment, not even in his sleep.

Was he supposed to correct the Demon Lord and Sage Emperor with a heart of mercy? What an absurd thought.

However, his Master had been genuinely kind to him.

Nie Li continued to walk as he recalled everything from his previous life. His eyes couldn't help filling up with tears. His Master was a gentle person, someone who Nie Li had respected the most. But as they say, 'nice guys finish last'; his Master hadn't lived for very long. Back then, when his Master died, the only thing Nie Li wanted to do was kill everyone in the Divine Feathers Sect.

But, he didn't go against his Master's wishes. He didn't massacre the Divine Feathers Sect; instead, he only caused a huge ruckus and beat all the experts of the Divine Feathers Sect to the ground.

Even so, his Master would never come back to life.

But now, he was back in this new life. Everything in front of him was so familiar.

He quickened his steps towards the straw hut and knocked on the door.

A familiar and pleasant voice sounded, "Come in."

Nie Li strode in as he saw his Master sitting on the ground. Her expression was so calm, without the slightest ripple. She gave off an ethereal feeling, as if she didn't really exist. Nie Li looked at his Master and felt an illusory and unreal sensation, as if she would disappear the next second.

Ying Yueru opened her eyes and a faint smile crossed her face. She said, "So it's you? Have a seat."

Nie Li vaguely sensed that this Ying Yueru before him was the exact same one from his previous life. His heart was filled with confusion as he sat before her.

The two of them exchanged looks as Nie Li tried to figure out where to start. He quietly remained seated as he looked at his Master. He was satisfied with just this.

Ying Yueru's clear eyes looked at Nie Li and she lightly smiled. "Now, I will tell you some things. Do not ask me why or how. There are some things that you simply shouldn't know. Even if you asked, I wouldn't tell you. If you need to know, then I'll tell you, even if you don't ask!"

Nie Li smiled at Ying Yueru's words. "Then what does Big Sister Ying want to tell me?" Nie Li remembered the past again. Back then, there were several occasions when he'd called his Master 'Big Sister'. He'd ended up with a huge lump on his head each time.

Ying Yueru smiled and smacked him on the head. "Unfilial disciple! How dare you call me 'Big Sister Ying'. You're not showing the proper respect towards your Master." However, she couldn't help the smile on her face.

Nie Li was stunned for a moment and stared at Ying Yueru in shock. The words 'unfilial disciple' sent his memory drifting back into his previous life. Nie Li felt a strong urge to cry from the familiarity and closeness.

In his previous life, he'd experienced so much sadness. In the end, he was left all alone. The heart that had been tormented had now been slightly healed under his Master's gaze.

Ying Yueru smiled. "You find it strange that I know these things. It is the result of the [Heaven's Divination] technique that allows me to see through all illusions and calculate destiny. However, in calculating all this, I've exhausted fifty years of my lifespan."

Nie Li's heart was pained as he looked at Ying Yueru. "Why would you spend fifty years just to calculate this? You could've just asked me and I would've told you everything!"

Ying Yueru revealed a beautiful smile. "It wouldn't have been as clear unless I calculated it for myself. You're inside the situation. Through my calculations, I am viewing it as a third party." Her voice was ethereal and peaceful as she continued, "There's no need to say anything else. According to my calculations, you're going to compete for the Sect Master's position of the Divine Feathers Sect."

His master was indeed like an immortal god, to have seen through the ambitions within his heart. Ever since he'd reached the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li had been aiming for the Sect Master's position. That was the only way to ensure that no one would ever harm his Master again.

Aside from obtaining cultivating resources, Nie Li had other motives for displaying his shocking talent. He didn't have time to wait. He needed to start planning now.

As far as others were concerned, becoming the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect was already a lifetime's greatest accomplishment. However, to Nie Li, it was only the first step to his plan.

Ying Yueru smiled towards Nie Li. "If you want to become the Sect Master, I have a recommendation for you. She can become your greatest aide." In truth, Ying Yueru's heart had also been changed. Ever since she'd performed that calculation, she suddenly found herself with a disciple who was deeply connected to her own previous life. However, she still belonged to this life, and couldn't get used to the idea of having a disciple. She found the experience extremely profound.

"Who?"

Ying Yueru looked at him deeply. "My Junior Sister, Long Yuyin."

Nie Li immediately refused. "Anyone but her. Every time I see her, murderous intent leaks from my heart."

"There is a reason why she and the Dragonseal Family forced my death in the previous life. In her eyes, I am the one who killed her Master. And it is the truth; I was the one who killed our Master." Ying Yueru gazed into the distance as she sighed. "The cause and effect of this world are profound, I cannot explain it to you in such a short time. You hate her, she hates me, and this hatred became a tight knot. Only you can help her resolve the hatred she holds for me."

At Ying Yueru's words, Nie Li recalled various things from the past and finally began to understand why Long Yuyin wanted his Master's death. However, telling him to put down his hatred on such short short notice was still impossible for him. After all, he'd personally witnessed Ying Yueru's death and had personally seen how overbearing Long Yuyin was. With that kind of mentality, Nie Li's heart filled with wrath every time he thought of her. Now that he knew, he wanted to put it down, but there were some things that he just couldn't help.

"If you want her to put down her hatred for me, you'll have to put down your hatred for her first." Ying Yueru said as she looked at Nie Li, "This is the 'virtuous as water' that I spoke of. Even after experiencing two lives, you're still not willing to put it down?"

Nie Li still wanted to say something. "But…"

Ying Yueru's voice was as soothing as spring water as it calmed Nie Li's heart. "I'm not expecting you to achieve the 'virtuous as water' state. However, Long Yuyin can no longer threaten me, so why not put down your hatred?"

"I…" Nie Li thought about it a little and finally nodded. "Alright."

So it turned out that Long Yuyin and his Master were fellow disciples. Nie Li thought things over again. His Master was vastly knowledgeable and could calculate destinies; therefore, she must have a reason for asking him to do this. Both in his previous and current life, Nie Li had absolute faith in his Master's words.

Ying Yueru wryly smiled. "The [Heaven's Divination] technique exhausts a portion of my lifespan for every divination. If you want me to live longer, don't ask so many questions."

"Yes." Nie Li's mind went blank as he stared at her smile. In their previous life, Ying Yueru didn't smile very much. But he remembered that the current Ying Yueru was still just a sixteen or seventeen year old girl. No matter how heaven-defying she was, she was still just a young girl.

Ying Yueru looked at Nie Li and said, "Once you leave here, you shouldn't return for a while. You've attracted too much attention by coming here." Since she performed her divination, she no longer knew how to act around Nie Li. After all, she was still just a sixteen or seventeen year old girl. It felt strange to suddenly have a disciple like Nie Li.

Nie Li vaguely suspected that his Master knew more than she was letting on; however, since she'd already said so much, he didn't want to enquire further.

He felt at ease, now that he'd seen his Master living peacefully. In his heart, he understood that it would be for the best if he came here as less as possible. After all, he was caught in a whirlpool; it would be best not to disrupt his Master's life.

A determined expression flashed through Nie Li's eyes. "In that case, please wait until I become Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect!" Only by becoming the Sect Master, could he protect his Master.

Nie Li slightly curled his back, then stood up and left.

Ying Yueru watched Nie Li's silhouette as her heart sighed softly. She probably won't be able to wait until Nie Li became Sect Master. She watched him disappear through the entrance before she looked away.


	299. Chapter 299

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 299 – Face to Face on a Narrow Path**

The Divine Feathers Sect has many factions, all embroiled in an intense battle with each other. In one hundred years, the sect would thoroughly collapse. What Nie Li intended to do was become the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect within those one hundred years and obtain absolute authority. It was the only way to reorganize the Divine Feathers Sect.

Gaining control of the entire Divine Feathers Sect was Nie Li's first step in confronting the Sage Emperor!

Once he returned from this trip, he had to work on reaching the Heavenly Fate Realm as fast as possible. It was one of the crucial points to cultivation!

As Nie Li walked along the zigzagged path, he met a girl who was walking from the opposite direction. She halted her steps when she saw Nie Li.

This road was the only way to get to that valley!

Nie Li raised his head with a stunned expression. He never imagined that he'd run into Long Yuyin right here. Was she looking for his Master? Then again, his Master and Long Yuyin were fellow disciples.

Long Yuyin also never expected to encounter Nie Li here. Upon seeing Nie Li, she felt like someone had seized her heart. She didn't know what to do with her her hands, nor did she dare approach and greet him. Originally, with her character, she'd never look at someone with much regard. However, her heart had changed a little ever since Nie Li had utterly defeated her.

Even she couldn't figure out why she felt so nervous upon seeing him. This wasn't like her at all!

No one else was here except for the two of them!

A surge of uncertainty left her at a loss as to what to do.

Nie Li stayed in place as he looked at her and asked, "Why are you here?"

Although he couldn't help being reminded of the overbearing Long Yuyin from his previous life, he still remembered his Master's words. For all the past and present vengeances, the solution starts with himself.

Although the current Long Yuyin was a little arrogant and tyrannical, she hadn't reached the wicked-beyond-redemption point yet.

Since he'd come back to life, he had the power to resolve this vengeance before it became deeper.

Long Yuyin's voice trembled. "I'm here to…I'm looking for someone."

Nie Li was puzzled. Who was this girl standing in front of him who showed this blushing red face? Was she really that overbearing Long Yuyin from his previous life? Was she really that unreasonably tyrannical woman?

The two were standing some distance apart. Nie Li found it was an uncomfortable distance for a conversation, so he took a step forward.

Long Yuyin's body immediately stiffened and she took a step back. Her voice trembled. "What are you trying to do?"

Her face boiled as she thought back to the incidents when Nie Li humiliated her. He wasn't going to be unforgiving again, was he? Right here, right now? There were only the two of them here and she was clearly not his match. Even her physical strength, which she had been the most prideful of, had been defeated by him. Faced with him, she no longer had the slightest fighting spirit.

Nie Li was a little dazed. Since when had Long Yuyin become so timid?

Nie Li stayed in place, but couldn't help finding the situation rather funny. "Don't worry. I can't do anything to you since we're inside the Skysoul Institute!" Nie Li really was trying to follow his Master's instructions to resolve his hatred for her. But now that they were face-to-face, he had no idea where to start.

In his heart, Nie Li still held a grudge towards Long Yuyin. However, this was no longer his previous life; the situation was entirely different. After listening to his Master's teachings, he'd already decided to let it go.

Nie Li never thought that their clash would make the tyrannical Long Yuyin cower so timidly. She was totally different from the Long Yuyin who he'd known. Nie Li pieced it together. In his previous life, Long Yuyin had been extraordinarily talented since she was young and everyone had flattered her. Little by little, it got to her head and shaped her overbearing character. As time passed, and she became stronger, she became more and more despotic and arrogant. She viewed nothing as worthwhile. In the end, she forced the death of his Master.

However, the Long Yuyin of this life was still young! She could still be reformed!

She'd changed ever since Nie Li had thoroughly defeated her. She was still as strong as she'd been before, but now, she've restrained that overbearing character of hers at the very least!

However, the current Long Yuying would only yield to Nie Li. She definitely wouldn't be so timid towards others, like she currently was towards him.

It seemed that the Long Yuyin of his previous life had lacked such teachings. That was why she grew up to become such a terrible person.

An immoral smile leaked from Nie Li's mouth as he looked at the nervous Long Yuyin. 'Now that I've found the source of the problem, I'll make sure to thoroughly reform you! I'll turn you into a better person for the future!'

Nie Li moved towards Long Yuyin until he was only a step away from her. His thoughts drifted off into the distance. Before, his wrath and hatred for Long Yuyin had clouded his eyes. His Master's words had allowed him to re-examine his actions in this life. In reality, the solution was not necessarily 'a tooth for a tooth'. He could take advantage of the situation. While his opponent was still young; he could make her thoroughly lose her fighting strength or even convert her onto his side. Wouldn't that be clever?

Some people have lusted for blood since they were young, growing up to become ungrateful wretches. Such people aren't worthy of being reformed. However, people like Long Yuyin were different. Even if she was arrogant and overbearing, her character itself wasn't so bad. All she needed was a little smacking and lecturing. There was still space for reforming.

Every hair on Long Yuyin's body stood on end as Nie Li stepped closer and closer. She felt like a sheared sheep, naked under his gaze, suffocating under the pressure.

If it were anyone else, Long Yuyin would never feel such fear. Even if the opponent was an expert several times stronger than herself, she knew that they'd still fear the power of her Dragonseal Family. Therefore, they wouldn't dare do anything to her. However, that didn't apply to Nie Li. He'd been the first person to ever scold her, then he'd used a whip to lash her. After that, he used his own physical strength to give her a good beating. But even after all that, even after she'd been provoked by Nie Li's words, she still wanted to fight him properly. She didn't want to take advantage of her family's power.

She realised that without her family, she was nothing to Nie Li.

Even though Nie Li only was a little taller than her, he was like a mountain, pressuring her so that she couldn't breathe.

Long Yuyin's heart thumped around wildly. She took heavy breaths as her chest heaved up and down. Under Nie Li's invasive gaze, she couldn't help covering her chest with both of her hands. Her voice trembled, "You…what are you trying to do?"

It should be mentioned that Long Yuyin was actually really pretty. Compared to Nie Li's Master, each had her own merits. Both were of goddess-level beauties. Right now, Long Yuyin was wearing a tight-fitting outfit that outlined the curves of her figure.

Nie Li couldn't help finding Long Yuyin's edgy behaviour rather funny. This girl was too much of a narcissist. Did she think that he'd outrage her modesty? He'd heard somewhere before that overbearing women are often only strong on the outside. Under that outward appearance is actually a weak heart. He'd heard that Long Yuyin had been raised by a single-mother, who'd later remarried. Was that why she'd acted so rude and unreasonable, so that no one could get close to her?

Perhaps, Long Yuyin was just lonely. Her overbearing character was just a mask.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, the hatred he'd held for Long Yuyin from his previous life finally dissolved. The corner of his mouth curled as he looked at Long Yuyin, who was acting like a frightened rabbit. Being the 'bad guy' in this life felt pretty good.

Nie Li patted her on the shoulders. "Long Yuyin, Ying Yueru is my Master. I don't know what kind of grudges you have between the two of you, but I want you to know that she's a kind-hearted person. She definitely wouldn't hurt others. I hope you can put down your feelings and think things over again. Maybe there was a misunderstanding somewhere?"

When Nie Li's hand touched her shoulder, all the muscles in her body immediately tensed up. She was so nervous that she couldn't even think anymore. This was a wilderness where no one else was around. Would Nie Li let her go?

Long Yuyin wasn't thinking about Ying Yueru anymore. She could only reply with a trembling voice, "Oh."

Nie Li blankly stared at her for a moment. Why was Long Yuyin being so easy to handle today? Her fingers were almost white from how hard she was clenching them. Her face was also blushed. He couldn't help finding the scene rather amusing. If he had improper thoughts and tried to take liberties right now, she probably wouldn't even be able to retaliate, right?

Perhaps this girl before him was the real Long Yuyin!

The difference between the previous and current Long Yuyin was so large that Nie Li couldn't help finding it a little funny. However, he stopped teasing her when he saw that she was about to bury her head into her chest.

Nie Li looked at Long Yuyin again. "Go back and think about what I said. If you have any problems, please do come to me!"

He couldn't stop internally laughing. What a gentle sheep she was! However, he didn't push her any further, as he wanted Long Yuyin to carefully consider his words first. He then brushed past her and walked away.

Nie Li had only taken a few steps before Long Yuyin's voice suddenly called, "Wait!" She felt as though she'd used all the strength in her body just to say that word.

Nie Li turned around to face her. "What's the matter?"

"Didn't you tell me to stay as far away as possible…?" Long Yuyin's voice died towards the end of her sentence, until it was as soft a mosquito's buzz.

However, Nie Li still heard it clearly. He smiled, "Even if I explained those matters earlier on, you probably wouldn't understand. However, after listening to my Master's teachings, I've decided to put down my hatred for you. Long Yuyin, I also hope that you'll let go of your hatred for my Master. After that, maybe we could still become friends…"

"We have class in three days. I'll be waiting for your answer." Nie Li finished his words, smiled, then turned around and left.

Long Yuyin was at a loss as she watched Nie Li's silhouette shrink away. Why did Nie Li hate her? Was it because of Ying Yueru? How did Ying Yueru become Nie Li's Master? Long Yuyin's thoughts were in a tangled mess. Her stiffened body finally began to ease up as Nie Li moved further and further away. Her entire body felt weak, like she'd been drained of all her energy.

It was only a simple encounter with Nie Li, but she felt as though she'd experienced a huge battle.


	300. Chapter 300

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 300 – Respect**

Long Yuyin just stood there for a while, before she finally began to walk quietly towards Ying Yueru's home. Nie Li's words had set her mind thinking. Ying Yueru's fate was in Long Yuyin's hands; but did she really want her dead?

She thought over this question for an indeterminant amount of time. After all, Ying Yueru was her Senior Sister. As for the matter concerning the their Master, Long Yuyin also felt that there was a story behind it.

It was just like Nie Li said; Ying Yueru was someone who'd rather hurt herself than hurt others.

Nie Li returned to Xiao Yu's courtyard.

Xiao Yu saw him and enquired, "Nie Li, where did you go?"

Nie Li smiled. "I went to meet an old friend."

"Old friend?" Xiao Yu was rather puzzled. Nie Li had only come to the Skysoul Institute not too long ago. How did manage to get an old friend?

Nie Li didn't bother to give Xiao Yu much of an explanation. Instead, he looked past Xiao Yu, saw Huang Ying, and immediately greeted her. "So you're here?"

"Nie Li, hello!" Huang Ying immediately exposed a lovable smile as she grabbed Xiao Yu's arm with both hands, like a cute and helpless baby bird.

Nie Li gave a meaningful smile as he said, "I'll get back to cultivating. You guys can get busy!"

Xiao Yu's face flushed red. "Nie Li, don't misunderstand!"

Nie Li laughed as he waved goodbye. "Misunderstand? You're just having an honest conversation, right?" He gave Huang Ying a wink, then returned to his own room.

Huang Ying blushed slightly red, but she still held onto Xiao Yu's hand, refusing to let go. Xiao Yu, however, looked helpless and depressed.

When Nie Li entered his room, he saw Goddess Yu Yan hovering in the air as she cultivated. However, what really surprised him was the fact that her entire body was enveloped in golden flames. These flames continued to burn, raising the room temperature to a frightening degree.

A powerful energy churned throughout the room.

It never crossed Nie Li's mind that Yu Yan might reach the Heavenly Fate Realm before he did. Furthermore, her Heavenly Fate Realm seemed to be slightly different from ordinary ones. Therefore, Nie Li had no idea just how strong she was, as he had no basis for comparison.

The golden flames seemed to be melting the air.

When he saw that Yu Yan was in the middle of cultivating, he didn't disrupt her. He looked down and saw that Jindan was curled up in a corner, asleep. That guy's daily routine was just eat and sleep, eat and sleep. However, what surprised Nie Li was the fact that Jindan took really long naps after every meal. Each time he woke up, his aura would be several times stronger.

This little guy was getting stronger at a frightening speed!

Through his soul realm, Nie Li sensed that Lu Piao was about to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm after he'd absorbed so many spiritual stones. However, Nie Li himself still wasn't able to step through that doorway.

Usually, after absorbing so much Heavenly Energy, his cultivation should've also increased at a quick pace. However, all that Heavenly Energy from the spiritual stones have been absorbed by the vine in his soul realm; not much was left for him.

The only thing he could do was concentrate on his cultivation.

Time slowly flowed by.

Although the new batch of students had caused waves within the Skysoul Institute, the excitement died down pretty quickly. After all, cultivation was still most important.

After being warned by Li Xingyun, Hua Ling also showed more restraint and immersed himself in cultivating.

Murong Yu was sulking, despite the fact that he'd made a new record in the Ghastly Ruins. It never crossed his mind that after escaping his clutches, Nie Li might exit the Ghastly Ruins instead of continuing to hunt. Even if he wanted to make more trouble for Nie Li, he no longer had a chance to do so.

The others also calmed down for the time being to focus on their cultivation.

One day passed after another.

Nie Li had been depleting anywhere between one to two hundred spiritual stones a day. However, the supply of stones within his interspatial ring was actually constantly increasing. This was because Nie Li was still refining God Level growth rate demon spirits every day. He either let Gu Bei help him sell them, or he sold them directly to Li Xingyun. There was also a portion that had been dissolved into the market.

The quantity of spiritual stones inside his interspatial ring continued to increase at a frightening rate. Nie Li continued to purchase large numbers of demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines; however, all had ordinary growth rates.

The more God Level demon spirits Nie Li sold, the higher Li Xingyun regarded him. Li Xingyun didn't know where Nie Li was getting the God Level demon spirits from, nor did he ask for an answer. After all, such things involved secrets. So there isn't any point in asking; on the contrary, it would hurt their business relationship.

Hu Yong was a little intimidated by Nie Li's close connections to Gu Bei and Li Xingyun.

—

Today, Venerable Redsoul's lesson was, once again, on the topic of physical training.

Everyone had immediately turned to look at Nie Li and Long Yuyin. In their previous lesson, Nie Li and Long Yuyin had gotten into a fight that had even left the grounds destroyed. The two of them weren't going to do it again, were they?

Long Yuyin hesitated for a moment and her steps paused. However, she finally approached Nie Li with her face flushed red and asked in a soft voice, "Can I practise with you?"

Her outfit made her look formidable and valiant. In addition to her beauty, her image could definitely topple any boy in the class. In the past, Long Yuyin's fiery character had distanced herself from everyone else. But now, the fact that Long Yuyin was actually speaking in such a soft voice made all the observer's jaws almost fall off.

Was Long Yuyin still that tigress that they'd known? Was this girl the wrong person?

It wasn't just the other students: even Lu Piao and Gu Bei were dumbfounded.

Lu Piao rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I've woken up yet! I must be dreaming!"

Nie Li couldn't help smiling when he saw how nervous Long Yuyin was. "Sure!"

Everyone was dumbfounded at this reaction. Their brains couldn't process the situation. Just what was going on?

Was this still the same Nie Li who'd told Long Yuyin to stay as far away as possible?

This transformation was too fast. Just what had happened in such a short amount of time? There must be a hidden story to it!

"I smell adultery. Nie Li, you couldn't have done something behind Goddess Ziyun and Ning'er's backs, right?" Lu Piao scrutinised Nie Li, but was heavily rewarded by Nie Li.

Even Venerable Redsoul was rather puzzled. These two had been so vehemently against each other, so why had they suddenly calmed down? Anyways, it was all good news for him. After all, he didn't want to have constant conflicts between his students, even if it was absolutely normal for such prideful geniuses to butt heads. Even he couldn't stop them completely if they wanted to do so.

The drills began and everyone fought each other.

Long Yuyin's expression slowly turned serious. She leapt and threw a chain of roundhouse kicks towards Nie Li.

"You might have a long attack range, but there're still a lot of flaws. You're too slow!" Nie Li said as he dodged and returned three punches. One to her calf, one to her inner thigh, and one to her abdomen. "All three of these are flaws!"

Long Yuyin's face turned slightly pale as she suffered the three attacks and took several steps back. She felt numb from the three hits and her heart shivered. So it turned out that Nie Li was so much stronger than her! Previously, he was already going easy on her!

Actually, Nie Li was much weaker than Long Yuyin. After all, Long Yuyin possessed the Blood Dragon lineage. However, Nie Li's insight towards the Martial Dao was at a level that Long Yuyin couldn't compare with.

Long Yuyin's expression gradually became respectful as she carefully thought over Nie Li's advice. With a little more comprehension than the last time, she resumed her attacks on Nie Li.

Nie Li's voice turned solemnly strict. "Here, here, and there. Your reactions are too slow and your attack angles aren't right! That's wrong!"

Again and again, Long Yuyin was smacked onto the ground. However, she became more and more excited and ready each time she got up. Although Nie Li was being strict, she could sense that her combat techniques were steadily improving under his guidance. He taught way far better than any other teachers.

The rest of the students exchanged looks when they saw Long Yuyin's excited and somewhat frenzied expression. That woman must have gone crazy!

Venerable Redsoul watched their battle in utter shock and an expression that could only be described as 'ashamed' was on his face. He felt like he could no longer look anyone in the eye again.

Even he didn't have that much understand towards physical strength. Not compared to Nie Li.

As a mentor, he felt that he had nothing to teach Nie Li in terms of confrontations between physiques.

He could only pretend that he didn't know, since the other students couldn't see through it.

Long Yuyin's heart was filled with respect for Nie Li. Every attack that seemed perfect to her was filled with flaws to Nie Li. His guidance had given her great insights, especially since she was a quick-learner. Through their fight, she sensed that his attainment on cultivation highly surpassed her own by several realms!

In her heart, she was also secretly dejected. Nie Li was Ying Yueru's disciple? Didn't that mean that Ying Yueru was actually much more powerful than she thought?

She continued to absorb Nie Li's teachings like a sponge. She sensed that Nie Li was the only one who could guide her strength towards an endless height.

Nie Li also realised that this woman could be taught. Since she was young, no one had really been able to lecture her properly; that had resulted in her domineering character. However, she respected those who were stronger than herself. Although there were others, like Murong Yu, who fit that description, as far as Long Yuyin was concerned, it was only because of age. However, Nie Li was the same age as her and could also defeat her in terms of physical strength. That was why she accepted him.

No matter how Nie Li reprimanded her, she continued to quietly endure. As they continued on, she actually became more respectful towards Nie Li, just like a diligent and respectful disciple to her Master's teachings.

The other students were speechless. None of them could figure out how Nie Li managed to tame such a tigress. When Long Yuyin dealt with other people, her bloodlust would terrify them. However, she was as docile as a sheep when facing Nie Li.

Soon, the lesson was over.


	301. Chapter 301

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 301 – Reward**

After the lesson, Long Yuyin headed back to her own courtyard. Nie Li's teachings continued to revolve through her mind. The more she thought about them, the more profound she found them.

She finally understood that she'd always been a frog in a well1. Nie Li's broad knowledge far surpassed her imagination. In this world, the only people who were able to give her that feeling were her Master and Nie Li. She'd even be willing to accept Nie Li as her Master.

While Long Yuyin was in a rather dazed state of mind, a figure suddenly appeared before her.

Long Yuyin's expression went solemn. "Hu Yong, it's you?"

Hu Yong's face was twisted. "Long Yuyin, I heard that you went to train with Nie Li? You even talked to him in a soft voice? Are you cheating on me?" When he heard that Long Yuyin and Nie Li were together during their lessons, he'd nearly gone crazy from anger. He felt like he was wearing an oily-green hat2.

Long Yuyin's face turned cold at Hu Yong's words. "Hu Yong, do you want me to cripple you again? Nie Li fought me and won. He can guide me in my cultivation. I admire him. If you have the guts, why don't you come and fight me one-on-one?"

Hu Yong sensed the strong fighting intent emanating from Long Yuyin's body. His heart couldn't help quivering in fear.

Was she joking? One-on-one? With his strength, how could he possibly be Long Yuyin's opponent? He doesn't even have a Heaven Spiritual Root! As he faced her, he no longer dared to say anything else; on the other hand, he hated Nie Li even more. However, there was nothing he could do to Nie Li. His lungs felt ready to explode from all the pent-up anger.

Hu Yong yelled in anger. "I'm your fiancé!"

Long Yuyin's brows twitched as she coldly looked at Hu Yong. "I've never accepted that marriage engagement! How could trash like you be my fiancé? If you want to be my fiancé, then say it after you beat me!"

Hu Yong's heart couldn't help shivering at Long Yuyin's murderous eyes. She had the same expression back then, when she'd wasted him. He felt fear!

Hu Yong made up his mind. He was going to get revenge against this adulterous couple, Nie Li and Long Yuyin! "Long Yuyin, you better remember this. I'll make you regret it!"

However, he was afraid to go face-to-face with Long Yuyin. He could only turn around and leave with a depressed heart.

Long Yuyin snorted. "Hmph, I'd like to see how you're going to make me regret it!" She'd always been doing things her own way. Even the adults of the Dragonseal Family couldn't touch her, since she had an extremely special position in the family. She was disqualified from becoming first successor due to some of her personality traits; however, no one dared touch her anyways.

She wasn't interested in conflicts in the slightest. She was only obsessed with the Martial Dao. Her talent in it was dazzling too; at least before she met Nie Li. Before then, no one her age could stand on par with her.

Furthermore, once Long Yuyin reaches the Heavenly Fate Realm, she'll be able to integrate with a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit. The one that had been personally willed to her by her late grandfather. From there, Long Yuyin's position within the family would no longer be the same.

Therefore, she never regarded Hu Yong very highly. From her point of view, he was just a piece of trash who couldn't threaten her at all.

Back then, she'd first learned that some people within the Dragonseal Family were trying to marry her off by arranging a marriage with Hu yong and she wasted him. Even then, neither Hu Yong's family nor the Dragonseal Family could do anything to her!

A day passed quickly.

In all the subsequent lessons, every time the students needed to partner up for something, Long Yuyin would take the initiative to look for Nie Li. Because of that, He Yinyin couldn't get close to him. She could only stand in the sidelines, hating Long Yuyin.

Sometimes, when Long Yuyin had encountered problems in cultivation, she sought out Nie Li for answers. He would give her few pointers and she'd always listen respectfully which gave her a feeling of sudden insight in her Dao, making her feel even more admiration for Nie Li. Occasionally, he reprimanded her, but she never dared to talk back. She also became gentler towards Lu Piao and Gu Bei.

However, aside from Nie Li and his friends, Long Yuyin didn't see them with much regard.

As this went on, Nie Li continued to cultivate while accumulating spiritual stones. Occasionally, he gave pointers to Long Yuyin during their lessons. Time passed quickly.

In just ten days, Lu Piao had stepped into the Heavenly Fate Realm. A month later, Nie Li had still yet to step into the Heavenly Fate Realm, despite the shocking rise in his cultivation. However, by now, he'd already collected the reward from the Saint Soul Board.

Nie Li was ranked third on the Saint Soul Board; therefore, he obtained a Grade 4 artifact, three spiritual stone essences, a Dragon Bloodline Excellent Level demon spirit, and one thousand spiritual stones.

Grade 4 artifact – Celestial Armour. It was a breastplate with powerful defensive capabilities. An ordinary expert would never be able to penetrate it. The Celestial Armour could protect the Fate Soul from dispersing, thus creating a chance to escape. Back in the Tiny World, after the Demon Lord's limbs were chopped off, he'd managed to escape using a Grade 3 artifact to guard his Fate Soul. As for Nie Li's Celestial Armour, it was slightly better than the Demon Lord's.

An ordinary 5-fate Heavenly Fate Realm expert would find it difficult to penetrate the Grade 4 Celestial Armour. But that's only if his opponent doesn't have a high-grade offensive artifact.

The Grade 4 artifact was so precious that you'd only encounter such a thing by extremely sheer luck; it would be next to impossible to find such a thing, even if you were looking for it. It priced for at least ten thousand spiritual stones, probably more. To ordinary cultivators, ten thousand spiritual stones was an unimaginably vast fortune.

Then, there were the three spiritual stone essences. A single piece was roughly equivalent to a thousand spiritual stones. In addition, he'd received a Dragon Bloodline demon spirit with an Excellent Level growth rate. That was also priceless.

Nie Li had already accumulated thirty thousand spiritual stones by selling God Level growth rate ordinary demon spirits. Added to the reward he received today, his fortune was shocking.

It was as many spiritual stones as a single low-grade Deity's Lake could produce in an entire year!

If Hu Yong, Jin Yan, and Hua Ling knew that Nie Li had so many spiritual stones concealed within his interspatial ring, they'd probably vomit blood from jealousy.

Nie Li put the Celestial Armour on and slowly began refining it, merging it with his soul aura. With a Grade 4 Artifact to protect himself, he'd be much safer when he headed to the outside world.

Nie Li brought out the three spiritual stone essences and began absorbing them. His cultivation continued to refine. After absorbing all three, he still hadn't crossed that doorstep. However, he could sense that the Heavenly Energy was filling his soul realm to the brim. All he needed was the hint of an opportunity for a breakthrough.

According to the cultivation speed of his previous life, Nie Li should definitely have made a breakthrough after absorbing so many spiritual stones. He never thought that the vine in his soul realm would make the cultivation process so much more difficult.

As for the remaining Excellent Level growth rate demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines, Nie Li wasn't planning to save them for himself, of course. Dragon Bloodline demon spirits of that quality were too poor for him. Once he reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, he'd definitely find a way to get his hands on a God Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirit.

Nie Li brought out his Excellent Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirit. Not including this one, he still had over thirty thousand Ordinary Level growth rate demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines. All of this was thanks to Gu Bei's continuous efforts. Some of them were taken directly from the Gu Clan's warehouses. Such powerful families had no use for Ordinary Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirits. They were trash that no one wanted.

Nie Li originally planned to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm before he started refining God Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirits; however, even until now, his cultivation hadn't reached that step. Therefore, Nie Li could only get started on refining them.


	302. Chapter 302

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 302 – Refining Demon Spirits**

Nie Li focused his thoughts on the Nightmare Demon Pot as he placed ten Ordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits into it.

He then activated the pot. Within the device, the ten demon spirits began devouring each other.

Earlier, Nie Li had tried to put a Dragon Bloodline demon spirit with an ordinary bloodline demon spirit together in the Nightmare Demon Pot. However, he quickly learned that the Dragon Bloodlines devoured the ordinary ones too fast — so fast that the Dragon Bloodlines didn't see any change in evolution. It seemed that Dragon Bloodlines were much more powerful than ordinary demon spirits.

As time passed, Nie Li felt changes within the Nightmare Demon Pot. One of the demon spirits was obviously stronger than the others as it constantly devoured, becoming more and more powerful each time.

When two Dragon Bloodline demon spirits fused, they would do so in a burst of blazing flame-like energy.

The entire Nightmare Demon Pot glowed scarlet red as a surge of energy revolved inside.

After the Nightmare Demon Pot absorbed the released energy, a mysterious pattern gradually formed on its surface. The design looked like a dragon with its wings spread wide; however, the design was also extremely faint and hard to discern. Nie Li had no idea what these changes meant.

Regardless, the refinery process was finally done!

Nie Li removed the Dragon Bloodline demon spirit after it'd finished fusing. Now, it had become a Dragon Bloodline with a Good Level growth rate. Compared to those with Ordinary Level growth rates, it's price was several folds higher.

He placed another ten Ordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodlines in the Nightmare Demon Pot and restarted the refining process.

Refinery success!

Refinery success!

Refinery failure!

After some quick calculations, Nie Li determined that the Nightmare Demon Pot's failure rate was roughly around one in ten. The success rate was much higher than before.

Nie Li continued to repeat the process. After approximately fifty times, the Nightmare Demon Pot suddenly shone with a blazing glow that was so dazzling that Nie Li couldn't help squinting his eyes. There was frightening energy contained in there.

However, it was only a fleeting glow that quickly died down.

A wave of glowing splendor revolved at the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot.

Curiosity arose in Nie Li's heart. What was going on?

He brought out the Dragon Bloodline that remained at the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot and reached his senses out towards it. This demon spirit was far stronger than any Good Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline. It had undergone its first mutation!

Most demon spirits, including God Level growth rate ones, don't start out very powerful. A demon spirit requires care from their Demon Spiritualist, in the form of nourishment by Heavenly Energy. In fact, demon spirits require so much energy that they would need to absorb some Demon Soul's Essence to become stronger and constantly increase their rankings.

Only after ranking up, the growth in strength would be higher for those higher ranked demon spirit compared to those that are lower ranked.

For example, if you have two 3-fate demon spirits, the one with the God Level growth rate will have a combat ability that's a dozen fold stronger than the one with the Ordinary Level growth rate.

However, a demon spirit's quality doesn't increase only in terms of rank. Sometimes, a demon spirit might mutate. When such an event occurs, the demon spirit's combat strength becomes much stronger.

Nie Li's Shadow Devil and Fanged Panda had both undergone their first mutations. The more mutations a demon spirit experienced, the more precious it would become!

Usually, there's a set probability to whether or not a demon spirit will mutate upon ranking up. However, this particular demon spirit had mutated during the fusing process instead. The price of such a mutated demon spirit must be greater by several dozen fold!

Nie Li didn't know if this demon spirit had mutated by itself, or was influenced by the Nightmare Demon Pot. Either way, it was still good news to him.

Nie Li continued refining demon spirits. It wasn't until the appearance of the second, and then the third mutated Dragon Bloodline… Now he was sure that it was an effect of the Nightmare Demon Pot!

From the thirty thousand Dragon Bloodline demon spirits with Ordinary Level growth rates, Nie Li only managed to produce about two thousand five hundred demon spirits with Good Level growth rates. And among them, twenty-three had undergone a mutation.

Nie Li repeated the refinery process with the new Good Level growth rate Dragon Bloodlines. He experimented by placing nine regular Dragon Bloodline demon spirits with one mutated one together in the pot.

A brief moment later, an explosion occurred inside the pot. All ten demon spirits had disappeared, making the refinery process a failure.

Was it an accident, or were regular Dragon Bloodlines refinery-incompatible with the mutated ones?

Nie Li pondered over it briefly and decided to repeat the experiment. If he didn't try it out several times, how would he know for certain?

The second attempt ended with another failure.

The third attempt finally succeeded; Nie Li had created an Excellent growth rate Dragon Bloodline. On top of that, it is a mutated one.

When regular Dragon Bloodline demon spirits are refined with a mutated one, the success rate is much lower. However, the results are much better!

Nie Li continued refining while he searched for the best refinery method. He sensed that the aura emanating from the Nightmare Demon Pot was getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, the pot issued a dazzling light and the winged dragon pattern became more distinct.

The Nightmare Demon Pot seemed to have upgraded to an even higher level than before!

As to whether it'd gained any new properties with this upgrade, Nie Li still wasn't sure. There weren't many records on treasures like the Nightmare Demon Pot. Therefore, Nie Li could only continue refining demon spirits, if he wanted to learn more about it.

The Nightmare Demon Pot's success rate seems to have become much higher compared to before!

Nie Li continued with his refinery. From the two thousand five hundred Good Level growth rate demon spirits, he received over two hundred thirty Excellent Level growth rates. Six were mutated ones.

Of course, Excellent growth rates weren't good enough, so Nie Li repeated the process again. In the end, he produced twenty-one Extraordinary growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits, with three mutated ones.

Nie Li only had two more chances, if he wanted to continue refining with what he had.

He didn't know if he'd succeed or fail. After all, if he failed, the loss would be enormous. However, if he could get a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit, he'd save it for himself, of course. After all, if he sold a demon spirit of such a level, it'd definitely cause an enormous commotion. It might even attract thieves, eyeing his goods.

If Nie Li integrated with a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit, it'd definitely cause a shockingly enormous ripple.

A super genius with an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root had integrated with a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit. If such news leaked, not just the higher-ups of the Skysoul Institute, but even the higher-ups of the Divine Feathers Sect would be shocked. The Divine Feathers Sect would definitely treat such a genius with absolute importance.

Every expert who'd integrated with a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit would become part of the Divine Feathers Sect's strategic power!

And Nie Li could smoothly take another step!

Nie Li thought over it for awhile, then decided to give it a try!

Although the risk was high, the reward was also high!

Nie Li activated the Nightmare Demon Pot with his thoughts, as his heart wildly beat out of control. If he failed, then tens of thousands of spiritual stones would be reduced to nothing! Although Nie Li was earning lots of spiritual stones by selling ordinary God Level growth rate demon spirits, the market still had a limited demand for them.

Risk it all!

Nie Li concentrated his entire mind on the ten demon spirits at the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot. Under his control, the mutated demon spirit began to devour the other demon spirits.

First one, second one…

The mutated demon spirit changed and grew more powerful every time it devoured one.

Only two remained!

Nie Li's heart jumped wildly. It would soon enter the last phase!

The last two demon spirits fused and devoured each other. The Nightmare Demon Pot gave off a blazing energy and began shaking with force.

It looked like it was about to explode!

Nie Li sensed the peculiar changes in the Nightmare Demon Pot. It was the sign of failure!

The two Dragon Bloodline demon spirits that remained in the pot were both extremely powerful. Neither one could devour the other; however, they were beginning to fuse. If the energy destabilised, it'd cause an explosion and the demon spirits would be reduced to nothing!

As that thought crossed Nie Li's mind, his heart was no longer able to remain calm. He instantly pour all of this Heavenly Energy into the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot, forcefully suppressing the two demon spirits that were about to explode. Nie Li entered a profound state as though he was personally inside the Nightmare Demon Pot.

The vine inside him seemed drawn to the Nightmare Demon Pot as it released flourishing Heavenly Energy.

Nie Li had forcefully suppressed the two demon spirits with his energy and kept them from exploding. The Heavenly Energy inside his body gushed out as though he was going to be sucked dry.

The two demon spirits that had been on the edge of exploding finally underwent slight transformations as they slowly merged a little more.

Suppressed by Nie Li's Heavenly Energy, the two demons spirits calmed their clash a little.

After roughly an hour, Nie Li felt like his supply of Heavenly Energy was nearly depleted. However, he could sense that the two demon spirits were almost done fusing, so he didn't want to cut off the stream.

It was about to succeed! Nie Li didn't want to give up here!

However, those two demon spirits were simply too powerful as they continued to mutually devour each other, producing berserk energy. If Nie Li were to do it alone with his own Heavenly Energy, it'd be impossible for him to suppress those demon spirits. If it weren't for the vine inside of him that constantly provided him with Heavenly Energy, he would've been sucked dry long ago.

*Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li felt his own heart jumping as though it was echoing the sounds from the Nightmare Demon Pot.

Nie Li felt a little dizzy and his consciousness felt a little fuzzy. These were side effects from exhausting his Heavenly Energy.

It seemed that the task of forcing a fusion was still too difficult for him, especially with demon spirits of such high growth rates. After all, these processes usually had low success rates. Nie Li focused and squeezed out the last of his energy. If these two demon spirits actually exploded, then all his refining from earlier would go to waste!


	303. Chapter 303

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 303 – Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon**

The Nightmare Demon Pot was an extremely mysterious treasure with a long history.

Nie Li sensed that the powerful aura swirling within the Nightmare Demon Pot was even more powerful than he'd been at the pinnacle of his previous life. Furthermore, this pot seemed to contain a profound intent. Just by sensing it, Nie Li felt his soul realm frantically surging.

Just who had left this Nightmare Demon Pot behind? Whoever it was, he or she must be an almighty expert to create such an object.

His Heavenly Energy continued to drain from him. Although the vine in his soul realm was supplementing his Heavenly Energy, Nie Li's soul realm was still being sucked dry.

Soon, he'd lose control over the two fusing demon spirits. However, he was unwilling to just give up like that.

He had to succeed!

Just one step left!

Was he going to fail just like that?

Nie Li's wild thoughts activated the Nightmare Demon Pot. Suddenly, a beam of spiritual light flashed through his mind.

Perhaps he could gain some insights from the Nightmare Demon Pot?

Nie Li penetrated his thoughts into the Nightmare Demon Pot. Suddenly, a miraculous transformation occurred around him. He sensed that inside the Nightmare Demon Pot was a huge space that contained boundless Heavenly Energy, like a vast ocean.

Even if you added up all the Heavenly Energy inside the Saint Soul Grounds, it still couldn't compare to this endless sea.

Nie Li inspected it with his consciousness. This ocean was boundless, entirely without borders. It made him understand just how tiny he was.

The energy from the exploded demon spirits had all been sucked into this space. However, as far as the Nightmare Demon Pot was concerned, they were mere droplets; they couldn't cause the slightest ripple.

However, the energy within the Nightmare Demon Pot was as calm as if it frozen, as they are in a dormant state.

Nie Li calmly sat in the space that his thoughts were at, silently cultivating the first chapter of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. Rays of divine light revolved around him, continuously evolving as they flowed.

"Changes are constant in the Dao between heaven and earth. Great changes have occurred between the previous and current lives. This must be the 'variability of Dao' that's mentioned in the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique!"

Nie Li had gained a marvelous enlightenment. Compared to his previous life, there was now a drastic difference in his cultivation.

With that insight, Nie Li's soul realm began tearing as surges of pain washed over him. His face turned ashen pale and sweat dripped down. It was an intense pain unimaginable by ordinary people.

If an ordinary person found themselves in this situation, they wouldn't be able to endure it. Their minds would have stopped thinking. However, Nie Li forcefully maintained a clear state of mind as he used his Heavenly Energy to refine his Fate Soul.

This was such a good opportunity. How could he possibly let it pass by?

In his previous life, he'd encountered much more vicious things during his cultivation than this!

Nie Li continued to work on refining his Fate Soul. Although it was an extremely painful operation, Nie Li still maintained his calm.

He spiraled his Heavenly Energy into tens of millions of threads and that constantly reinforced his Fate Soul. With a 'psh' sound, a scarlet red Fate Soul formed.

He never imagined that this discovery would allow him to successfully step through that doorway and form his first Fate Soul!

He had finally entered the 1-fate Heavenly Fate Realm!

But why was his Fate Soul scarlet red?

Nie Li blankly regarded it for a moment. Ordinary Fate Souls were colourless. In his previous life, his Fate Soul had been colourless too. However, in this life, this Fate Soul was actually scarlet?

However, Nie Li didn't have time to ponder it.

Most people would try to take it easy after forming their first Fate Soul, since the experience of forming a Fate Soul was excruciatingly painful, as if their brains were about to tear apart. How could they still have the ability to think afterwards? Therefore, their cultivation would remain at the bottom of 1-fate. Most people had no idea that right now was the most critical time!

Nie Li frantically controlled his Fate Soul to absorb more Heavenly Energy. That scarlet Fate Soul continued to be strengthened; a moment later, it grew to three times its original size!

Nie Li sensed that the Fate Soul had reached a suitable degree and let out a sigh of relief. Continuing further would only break the Fate Soul. He felt like his entire body was about to cave in. However, that scarlet Fate Soul that burned in his soul realm put a small smile in the corner of his mouth. Colour aside, his first Fate Soul had already reached the pinnacle of the 1-fate realm, even though it'd just been formed. Compared to other people, he'd saved himself several months of cultivation!

As for this scarlet Fate Soul, Nie Li had no idea what could've caused its sudden formation. However, he could sense that it was much more powerful than ordinary, colourless Fate Souls!

He pulled his consciousness out from the Nightmare Demon Pot. He never thought that he'd profit so much from a setback. To think he'd actually discovered a secret within the Nightmare Demon Pot while inspecting it.

Upon reaching the Heavenly Fate Realm, Nie Li's control over Heavenly Energy had grown several times stronger. Now, he could forcefully suppress the two demon spirits that had been gradually spiraling out of control.

Suppressed by Nie Li's Heavenly Energy, the two Dragon Bloodline demon spirits finally completed their fusion and became one. In that instant, a blazing light burst from the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot.

After a brief moment later, that light slowly dulled down.

A single demon spirit quietly floated at the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot.

Nie Li couldn't help smiling at the sight of it. Not only did he manage to reach the 1-fate Heavenly Fate realm, he also managed to produce a God Level growth rate demon spirit, and it was a mutated one.

This demon spirit was absolutely priceless!

Nie Li didn't dare sell such a demon spirit; nor would he ever want to sell it. Now that he'd reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, first things first. Of course he'd integrate with a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit!

Nie Li had already thought things over carefully. He'd decided to ask Gu Bei for large quantities of Ordinary growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits, then sell those that had fused to Good and Excellent growth rates. It'd also be fine if he sold a few of the Extraordinary growth rate ones. That way, he could earn lots of money without attracting anyone's attention.

As for God Level growth rate demon spirits, he'd save them for his friends! After all, if he brought out such items for sale, it'd definitely cause a huge ruckus!

Nie Li removed the God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline from the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot.

This was a Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. This particular species still had a rather pure Dragon Bloodline. A Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon that reached adulthood was comparable to a Martial Ancestor Realm expert. Some of the variant species were even more powerful. The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon that Nie Li had obtained through fusing definitely wasn't ordinary. Ordinary Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragons had scarlet scales; the one that Nie Li had produced had golden scales. Furthermore, it had spikes all over its body, making it appear even more ferocious than an ordinary Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. Two exceptionally powerful points of energy surged within it's body.

The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was a demon spirit capable of flight. Aside from having a powerful physical body, it could also spit dragon breath.

This was a creature that stood at the pinnacle!

After so long, Nie Li could finally integrate with a third demon spirit!

Nie Li was very particular with demon spirits. Since he'd already integrated with the Shadow Devil and the Fanged Panda, he wouldn't hold ordinary demon spirits with much regard. However, he was very satisfied with this particular Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.

This was a Dragon Bloodline demon spirit with a God Level growth rate!

Nie Li slowly integrated the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon into his soul realm. A third branch slowly grew out of the vine and connected with the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.

Ordinary Dragon Bloodline demon spirits were still of the Earth Fate Realm. They required slow nurturing with Heavenly Energy to reach Heavenly Fate Realm. However, Nie Li's Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon already had the strength of the Heavenly Fate Realm upon integration.

As for its actual strength, Nie Li would only be able to find out in an actual battle!

Now, with its physical body and dragon breath, Nie Li could challenge more powerful enemies of higher ranks! Furthermore, the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon still had many powerful techniques that Nie Li could take his time to comprehend slowly.

If anyone knew that Nie Li had integrated with a God Level growth rate Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon — and a mutated one at that — they'd probably go crazy from jealousy!

Nie Li drew a long breath of air as his mouth turned up in the trace of a gratified smile. He'd finally made a huge step forward. Next, he just had to familiarise himself with the strength of this Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. However, Nie Li still didn't intend on experimenting with its combat ability, for the moment. He had to search for a more suitable location. Once he merged with his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, the entire house would probably explode from his size!

The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was an enormous creature that is six to seven meters tall!

Over the next few months, aside from listening to class and cultivating, Nie Li also spent all his time fusing demon spirits at home. He used Gu Bei's connections to acquire large numbers of Ordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits, then sold the Good and Excellent growth rate ones he produced. Nie Li even sold several Extraordinary growth rates.

Nie Li's fortune increased madly, from a little over thirty thousand spiritual stones to hundreds of thousands of spiritual stones. Furthermore, he'd produced three God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits, which he gave to Lu Piao, Xiao Yu, and Gu Bei. Lu Piao and Gu Bei directly accepted theirs, whereas Xiao Yu refused several times. However, under Nie Li's strong request, he ended up accepting it.

After merging with their God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits, everyone sudden became very low-profiled. They rarely showed their faces outside as they secluded themselves in training. Since they had enough spiritual stones, their cultivations also rose very quickly.

Even on the scale of the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li's fortune was already extremely shocking.

Aside from some Grand Elder kind of person, where would an ordinary person get so many spiritual stones? If some regular Elders accumulated just a few thousand spiritual stones, that'd already be considered pretty good. After all, even if the Divine Feathers Sect controlled many Deity's Lakes, they still had to provide for the cultivations of so many experts within the sect. When shared among everyone, it was no longer a huge sum.

As all this went on, Gu Bei continued to help Nie Li sell Dragon Bloodline demon spirits in frightening quantities. Many disciples spent their spiritual stones on Nie Li's Dragon Bloodline demon spirits. Gradually, the money collectively held by the sect's disciples shifted into Nie Li's hands, becoming his personal fortune. That was why Nie Li possessed so much money.


	304. Chapter 304

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 304 – Ning'er's Visit**

Nie Li had finally reached Heavenly Fate Realm!

However, he still concealed his aura, so that others wouldn't be able to tell that he'd reached the Heavenly Fate Realm. Recently, everything had been rather calm and Nie Li didn't want to disrupt the ongoing tranquility. Aside from attending lessons, he spent his time cultivating and sensing the power changes wrought within him by the newly integrated demon spirit.

The 1-fate Heavenly Fate Realm was still too low. He had to reach at least 2-fate in order qualify for heading into the outside world.

Upon reaching the Heavenly Fate Realm, a person's cultivation speed would be extremely fast, given they had enough spiritual stones. Therefore, Nie Li's cultivation soared madly, day by day.

Today, the sun shined brightly, the breeze was gentle, and fresh flowers bloomed abundantly.

Nie Li was training in Xiao Yu's courtyard, as usual, when Gu Bei excitedly rushed in.

"Nie Li, big news! Some disciples from the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects have come to visit. It's said that all the Heavenly Note Sect members are women, many of whom are fairy-like beauties. Shall we take a look?" As Gu Bei spoke, the expression on his face had a trace of excitement as his gaze changed.

Nie Li was stunned for a brief moment. Disciples from the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects have come to the Skysoul Institute?

Upon mentioning the Heavenly Note Sect, Nie Li thought of Ziyun and Ning'er and wondered if they'd come. It'd been a few months since he'd seen them and Nie Li's heart was filled with yearning for the two of them.

Nie Li nodded. "Sure, let's go have a look."

"Disciples of the Heavenly Note Sect and the Skyblaze Sect usually visit the Divine Feathers Sect once a year. It's to help the geniuses learn by interacting with each other, as well as for business. The Heavenly Note Sect is different from the Divine Feathers Sect in that all their disciples are female. Only a small number of them have contact with the outside world, other than getting what they need. Therefore, their sect is extremely united and is getting stronger and stronger. As for the Skyblaze Sect, their strength has been leaping in soars and bounds in the recent years and have even become the head of the six sects!" Gu Bei explained as they walked.

Nie Li and Gu Bei called Lu Piao to go with them, and the three of them headed to the main hall of the Skysoul Institute.

Xiao Yu was nowhere found; recently, he'd been busy with his own matters, so Nie Li and Lu Piao didn't bother much about it.

The main hall of the Skysoul Institute was bustling with activity, as heads bobbed up and down. Nie Li and his party couldn't squeeze through, no matter how hard they tried.

After they heard that people from the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects were here, the disciples of the Skysoul Institute's various districts all gathered. Everyone was curious as to why they'd come.

Gu Bei clearly had his own methods around the crowd. He brought Nie Li and Lu Piao to the side entrance. When the guards recognised Gu Bei, they let the group through.

Gu Bei smiled and explained, "Those people gathered out there are ordinary disciples. Recognised geniuses and descendants of the Divine Feathers Sect's members usually gather in this side chamber."

Indeed, there were fewer people in this side chamber. They numbered only a few hundred.

Gu Bei whispered in a low voice, "Every time the various sects interact, each sect's family descendents and geniuses brings out precious items for an auction. Those twenty Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits that you asked me to sell are all going to be in this auction as well. This is definitely a good chance to sell them."

At Gu Bei's words, Nie Li couldn't help smiling. It was true. Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits with Dragon Bloodlines were normally rather hard to sell. First of all, buyers were difficult to find; second, such goods would easily attract attention. However, if they were placed in an auction, it would attract much less attention.

However, Nie Li didn't pay much attention to the auction as he swept his gaze around his surroundings, searching for two silhouettes. He was wondering if Ziyun and Ning'er had come.

The side chamber bustled as geniuses and family descendants of the sects exchanged mutual greetings.

Right now, the six major righteous sects were allied as they fought the three demonic sects for rights over the Deity's Lakes. In order for the alliance to continue, interactions between the younger generations were absolutely necessary. It would prevent them from fighting between themselves in the outside world.

That was why the various sects held these exchanges every year.

In the corner of the side chamber, sat a quiet and beautiful silhouette. Her beauty was simple and elegant, like a lotus flower breaking the surface of a pond. She attracted the attention of many of the surrounding disciples. They couldn't help inwardly sighing at such a beautiful girl!

Xiao Xue sat next to her and asked, "Ning'er, do you think Nie Li and Lu Piao are here?"

Xiao Ning'er shook her head as she scanned around for Nie Li's figure. "I don't know, either."

After Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and Xiao Xue reached the Heavenly Note Sect from the Tiny World, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er both displayed shocking talents. The two of them were famed as 'the Gemini Cosmo' girls of the new class. Ye Ziyun was then chosen and allowed to enter the secret training grounds to cultivate, while Xiao Ning'er followed her Master and reached the 5-fate realm in cultivation. When Ning'er heard that the Heavenly Note Sect was sending people to the Divine Feathers Sect, she and Xiao Xue immediately went and registered their names. It was a pity that Ye Ziyun was still in the secret training grounds and couldn't be contacted; otherwise, she definitely would've come.

Of course, she was looking forward to this visit to the Divine Feathers Sect so she could look for Nie Li!

The Heavenly Note Sect had sent a total of two hundred disciples to the Divine Feathers Sect. All were women and many had outstanding appearances that attracted attention, especially from the men of the Skyblaze Sect. Their eyes glowed upon seeing the women of the Heavenly Note Sect. And of course, Xiao Ning'er was undoubtedly one of the most dazzling female disciples of the Heavenly Note Sect.

A beautiful and enticing girl sat down next to Xiao Ning'er and chuckled. "Is Junior Sister Ning'er looking for someone?"

Upon seeing that woman, Xiao Xue immediately said in an unfriendly tone, "Shen Ling, I don't think it's any of your business as to who we're looking for!"

Shen Ling gave an enchanting smile. "How is it none of my business? Junior Sister Ning'er is one of the most dazzling geniuses among the newcomers. She's already reached the 5-fate realm at such a young age. Of course, she'll be the Heavenly Note Sect's future pride. If Junior Sister Ning'er is interested in a guy, of course I'll need to take a look for myself and see just what kind of man can make our beloved fairy fall for him! I wonder, is he someone I know?"

Xiao Ning'er furrowed her brows a little. She didn't like Shen Ling, either. However, in terms of seniority, Shen Ling was still her Senior Sister. Therefore, even though she was unhappy, she didn't show it. "Senior Sister Shen doesn't need to waste your effort on this. Senior Sister Shen wouldn't know of the person I'm looking for!"

Shen Ning smiled with her lips pursed. "Oh? That's a pity, I thought that it was Young Master Ye!"

Xiao Ning'er is well aware of this Young Master Ye that Shen Ling mentioned. His name was Ye Xuan, a descendant of the number one family within the Skyblaze Sect. It's said that he also had extraordinary talent and had reached the 9-fate Heavenly Fate Realm by the age of twenty. Now, he was trying to get into the Heavenly Star Realm. Shen Ling was probably bribed by Ye Xuan; that was why she'd kept talking about him by her side.

If Shen Ling thought that Ye Xuan's identity would be able to move Ning'er, then she was dead wrong. Xiao Ning'er would never hold much regard for such things. There was only one person she placed in her heart, and that person was Nie Li!

Some distance away, there stood a group of people deep in conversation. One youth among them kept throwing glances towards Xiao Ning'er and Xiao Xue, as the two girls looked around.

That youth was surrounded by many pinnacle geniuses and family descendants of both the Divine Feathers and Skyblaze Sects. Li Xingyun, Murong Yu, and Long Yuyin were among them.

Murong Yu smiled and moved closer to Ye Xuan. "It looks like brother Ye Xuan is rather interested in that girl from the Heavenly Note Sect! With your identity, wouldn't she already be within your grasp?"

Ye Xuan shook his head. "Brother Murong, you're wrong to say such words. In this world, everyone has their likes and dislikes. Some are fond of wealth, some are lustful. But how could vulgar girls like that possibly attract my eyes, the eyes of Ye Xuan?"

Murong Yu looked towards the girls in astonishment. "Oh? Then perhaps the girl who you're interested in has a heart of stone? How could she not be moved by such a genius like yourself? I wonder who she is?"

If wealth and power could not move her, then there was only one possibility: that girl definitely did not have an ordinary identity.

Ye Xuan replied in admiration of her, "I've asked around. She's a newcomer genius of the Heavenly Note Sect, from the Tiny world. She's already reached the 5-fate realm at such a young age and is famed as one of the 'Gemini Cosmo' girls. Her cultivating speed is simply shocking. Furthermore, she has quite the prestige within the Heavenly Note Sect. It's hard to imagine that she's so young! After all, she doesn't have much of a family background!"

The Tiny World? An uneasy feeling arose in Murong Yu's heart.

Nonetheless, he gave a light smile. "'A fair and graceful woman is sought by many gentlemen.' As the proverb goes, 'an overbearing girl fears a persistent man!'"

Ye Xuan shook his head and said. "That won't work. She hardly smiles or talks. It was hard to even have a conversation with her. On the way here, I've tried countless times!" Ye Xuan looked at the girl from a distance. Perhaps that was why she aroused a conquering desire in his heart.

Because of Ye Xuan, all of the Divine Feathers and Skyblaze Sects' disciples couldn't help looking over at Xiao Ning'er, curious to what kind of person could've made Ye Xuan constantly think about her. When they saw Xiao Ning'er, they simply had to sigh at her beauty.

However, she was already Ye Xuan's target, so, of course, they wouldn't approach her.

The disciples of the Heavenly Note Sect were all female. Not a single male could be seen within that sect. The majority of the female disciples stayed in the sect to cultivate, unwilling to venture outside. Although Xiao Ning'er had a cold character, she was still willing to come out from the Heavenly Note Sect. That implied that her mortal heart1 was still there.

But even Ye Xuan couldn't enter her eyes?

Of course, everyone only thought that on the inside. No one dared to say it out loud.

As the boys conversed, Xiao Ning'er suddenly stood up and a smile blossomed on her face. Her dazzling countenance made everyone dazed just by looked at her. They never imagined that the cold and prideful Xiao Ning'er could actually show such a beautiful smile.

That smile clearly announced that she had found her lover!


	305. Chapter 305

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect**

Ye Xuan didn't know why, but his heart couldn't stop thumping wildly when he saw Xiao Ning'er's smile.

From a distance, Nie Li's eyes also found Xiao Ning'er and Xiao Xue. Xiao Ning'er seemed to have grown more beautiful!

As Xiao Ning'er walked towards Nie Li, she widened her stride to cover the distance of three steps into only two.

"Ning'er!" Nie Li casually smiled. It'd been several months since they parted, and Nie Li's heart missed her a lot as well.

Xiao Ning'er's eyes flickered with tears. She suddenly took several huge steps and dived into Nie Li's embrace. Bathed by his aura, she felt peaceful and at ease.

Nie Li was surprised, but quickly recovered and patted her on the shoulders. He asked concernedly, "Has anyone in the Heavenly Note Sect bullied you? If anyone's bullied you, I'll take care of them for you!"

"No." Xiao Ning'er wiped the tears from her face as she raised her head towards Nie Li. All this time, while she was in the Heavenly Note Sect, she often thought of Nie Li. Now that he was finally before her, her heart was extremely happy! "How are you guys doing in the Divine Feathers Sect?'

"Pretty good." Nie Li casually smiled. He wasn't quite sure how to put it, both the good and the bad. To him, who'd experienced both life and death from his previous existence, all the events of the Divine Feathers Sect could only be considered trifling matters.

Xiao Ning'er looked absolutely charming and lovely in her white dress. All the bystanders of the side chamber felt jealous as they watched the pair.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er chatted as though no one else was present. They hadn't realised that everyone's attention was directed at them.

"Who's that youth?"

"You don't know? That's the most dazzling genius among the newcomers. He managed to train Long Yuyin into obedience!"

"So that's him!"

Since the beginning, Xiao Ning'er had already attracted many people's gazes. She was a goddess whom no one dared to approach. But now, everyone realised that she was already taken! She was actually taken by Nie Li!

Strange expressions crossed the faces of everyone in the hall.

Long Yuyin stood from afar, watching Xiao Ning'er. She had to admit that Xiao Ning'er's elegance and beauty made herself inferior. Just who was she to Nie Li? Long Yuyin didn't know why, but she couldn't help feeling frustrated as she clutched her cup of wine and downed it in one go.

Li Xingyun only lightly smiled at the scene. Nie Li had done plenty of secret business transactions with him, which greatly strengthened his own faction. He was beginning to see this cooperation with Nie Li with more and more importance. Since Nie Li was so capable, of course it wouldn't be strange for him to have a few beauties at his side.

When Murong Yu saw that it was actually Nie Li, his eyes narrowed and emitted chilling rays of light. He never thought he'd encounter Nie Li here. 'Enemies travel on a narrow path' indeed. At an event like this, he couldn't bully Nie Li, even if he wanted to. Back when he heard that Xiao Ning'er was from the Tiny World, he had some guesses. However, he never thought that Xiao Ning'er would actually turn out to be Nie Li's woman.

Ye Xuan couldn't help smiling bitterly when he saw Xiao Ning'er dive into Nie Li's embrace. No wonder Xiao Ning'er didn't even look twice at him while they travelled here. It turned out that her heart already belonged to someone else.

Murong Yu smiled at Ye Xuan. "Senior Brother Ye Xuan, it looks like this Xiao Ning'er is already taken."

Ye Xuan sighed. "Since that's the case, then I'll just forget it." Although he adored Xiao Ning'er, he wasn't so completely infatuated that he simply had to have her. Since she already had someone else in her heart, the only thing he could do was back off.

Murong Yu smiled. "Brother Ye Xuan seems to be lacking some positive outlook. That Nie Li hasn't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm yet. He doesn't have any family background either. The only thing he can do is rely on his words to coax naïve girls. Brother Ye Xuan is just going to back off?"

Murong Yu's words piqued Ye Xuan's interest. "Oh? He hasn't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm yet?" How could such a youth have managed to make a girl like Xiao Ning'er fall in love with him?

That youth was obviously unfit for her!

Nie Li could sense strange glares from the people around him, but he wasn't bothered by them. In his eyes, they were nothing more than passerby.

Nie Li tossed a glance to he side, he saw Xiao Xue already scolding Lu Piao. He couldn't help smiling at the scene. So the two sweethearts have reunited.

Nie Li made introductions. "This is my friend, Gu Bei."

"Nice to meet you, sister-in-law," Gu Bei chuckled.

Xiao Ning'er's face flushed at Gu Bei's words. She raised her head and snuck a glance at Nie Li, while her cheeks boiled. However, she didn't correct him as she replied, "It's nice to meet you, too."

Suddenly, a realisation dawned on Gu Bei. Seems like it should be more or less it.

The group walked over to an empty table in a corner of the chamber and sat down.

Nie Li looked at Ning'er and quietly asked, "Ziyun didn't come with you?"

"She's currently cultivating in the Heavenly Note Sect's secret training grounds. I couldn't contact her before we came here," Xiao Ning'er explained.

"Oh." Nie Li nodded as he looked into the distance, wondering what kind of secret training grounds they were and how Ziyun was doing.

Suddenly, Li Xingyun walked over to them. He looked at Nie Li and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Nie Li smiled.

Gu Bei and Li Xingyun exchanged looks with their greetings. Although Gu Bei and Li Xingyun had heard of each other before, they rarely interacted. This was their first time meeting through Nie Li.

"Can we sit here too?" Ye Xuan and Murong Yu walked over as they pointed at the two empty seats next to Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er couldn't help furrowing her brows a little at the sight of Ye Xuan. On the trip here, Ye Xuan kept trying to talk to her, while she didn't pay much attention him. She was too smart not to notice his intentions. However, this Ye Xuan still had manners; he was refined and courteous. Therefore, Ning'er didn't harbor any ill will towards him. It was only after Ye Xuan suddenly came over and tried to sit down next to her that she became worried that Nie Li might misunderstand.

"That seat is mine!" Xiao Xue promptly sat down next to Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er couldn't help giving Xiao Xue a grateful look. Xiao Xue returned the smile. Along this trip, she understands the heart of Xiao Ning'er the most.

"Well then, I'll sit here." Ye Xuan paused for a moment, then sat with Murong Yu at the opposite end of the table.

Meanwhile, as Gu Bei was about to sit beside Nie Li, Long Yuyin sat down first. Gu Bei was stunned for a moment, then bitterly smiled. It looks like he had to find a different place to sit. Long Yuyin was a famed tigress, so, of course, he wouldn't want to provoke her over such a small matter.

The entire side chamber bustled as disciples of the three sects chatted and exchanged insights towards the Martial Dao. Naturally, there would also be few upset confrontations. After Nie Li and his group sat down, people stopped paying attention to them.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Long Yuyin, who sat next to Nie Li, and wondered just who this girl was.

Ye Xuan raised a cup of wine with a graceful and well-mannered disposition. "During today's banquet, the higher-ups of the three sects have allowed us to get to know each other. So that we can look after one another in the future, when we finally step into the outside world. I, Ye Xuan, will toast the first cup to everyone. Now that we've met, we're all friends!"

However, everyone only afforded Ye Xuan a cursory glance, then continued their own conversations. No one bothered about him, leaving him in a rather awkward situation.

At this table, no one regarded Ye Xuan really highly, whether it was Li Xingyun, Long Yuyin, or Gu Bei. Nie Li was still talking to Xiao Ning'er, and hadn't even taken the time to exchange greetings with Ye Xuan. Who the hell was that guy, anyways?

As for Xiao Xue and Lu Piao, the two of them were making a racket like a pair of newlyweds.

The corner of Murong Yu's mouth curled into an almost unnoticeable smile. What he wanted to see was a conflict between Ye Xuan and Nie Li. Murong Yu raised his cup towards Nie Li. "Back there, in the Ghastly Ruins, I didn't know who Junior Brother Nie Li was. Today, I apologise for any offence I may have caused towards Junior Brother!"

Nie Li narrowed his eyes at Murong Yu's words. Nie Li hadn't mentioned their encounter in the Ghastly Ruins, and he certainly hadn't expected Murong Yu to bring it up first. Nie Li looked at Murong Yu's smile. How was that an apology? That was obviously made to provoke him!

Neither did Lu Piao nor Gu Bei expression looked good. They were well aware of what had happened in the Ghastly Ruins.

However, Nie Li remained calm and collected. Of course he wouldn't let himself be so easily enraged. "Senior Brother Murong must be joking. As a 5-fate senior, you only gave me some pointers that I needed. I hope to run into you again, sometime, in the Ghastly Ruins!" Next time Nie Li entered the Ghastly Ruins, he'd definitely challenge Murong Yu!

Murong Yu's expression turned cold as he smiled. "Of course, I'll welcome you anytime." Did Nie Li want another beating?

At that point, Li Xingyun lazily interjected from the sidelines. "Murong Yu, you've challenged me so many times, but I always go easy on you. Otherwise, who knows how many times I would've wasted you already? Do you still remember what happened last time? I told you to scram far away from me. It looks like your memory doesn't work too well! To think you'd actually appear before me again!"

Murong Yu's voice turned slightly sluggish. Nie Li was the strongest of the new year, Murong Yu was the strongest of the previous year, and Li Xingyun was the strongest from the year before that. Murong Yu had challenged Li Xingyun many times, but still couldn't win. Murong Yu could use words to mock Nie Li, but in front of Li Xingyun he couldn't even raise his head.

Ye Xuan smiled, "This must be Brother Xingyun. I've heard my father speak of you often. Our Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect and your Ashen Flames Family of the Divine Feathers Sect could be called long-time friends."

Li Xingyun's heart quaked upon hearing Ye Xuan's words. So this was someone from the Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect. Within the Skyblaze Sect, the Ye Clan was definitely an enormous figure that wielded sixty-percent of the power.

Li Xingyun tapped his fingers on the surface of the table, then lightly asked, "May I ask, how should I address you?"

"Ye Xuan." Ye Xuan proudly announced.

At that, Li Xingyun understood the situation even more clearly. He'd heard one or two about the Ye Clan at one point or another. This Ye Xuan was one of the direct descendants, and held a status that not even Li Xingyun could compare to. Since they were currently in Divine Feathers Sect territory, of course, Li Xingyun wouldn't fear Ye Xuan. However, he wouldn't be able to suppress him either.


	306. Chapter 306

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 306 – Long Tianming**

From Li Xingyun's expression, Nie Li could tell that Ye Xuan's identity definitely wasn't simple.

Nie Li knew a little about the Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect. Since Ye Xuan was a direct descendant of the Ye Clan, he definitely had an extraordinary status. But even so, what about it? He was only a direct descendant, not a successor.

It looked like Ye Xuan was someone who knew where the lines were, unlike Murong Yu. As long as he didn't try to provoke Nie Li, Nie Li would maintain a certain distance from him.

Right now, Nie Li was using the Divine Feathers Sect for cover. Underneath it, he had plenty of room to breath, especially since no one there could threaten him. In the future after his strength had fully grown, then Ye Xuan wouldn't be able to stand on the same level as him.

After Ye Xuan announced his identity, only Li Xingyun had the slightest reaction; the others were like they were before, still minding their own business. Ye Xuan felt rather uneasy when he noticed that Xiao Ning'er didn't even glance at him; instead, she continued talking to Nie Li with a blessed smile on her face.

Ye Xuan couldn't help feeling sorry for her. The six major sects of the Draconic Ruins Realm were all controlled by powerful families; only with the backing of one such family would Ning'er be able to bring out her full potential. What kind of future could she possibly have if she followed Nie Li? Girls always tend to let love get to their heads. However, Ye Xuan couldn't get closer to her, nor could he change her heart. He was absolutely helpless in this matter.

"How long are you guys going to stay in the Divine Feathers Sect?" Nie Li asked Xiao Ning'er, who sat beside him. The faint scent of the woman who sat beside him made Nie Li feel relaxed and happy.

"Two days." Xiao Ning'er was leaning extremely close to Nie Li. She couldn't help blushing slightly as she enjoyed this close feeling.

"Then come to my place at night…" Nie Li said after pondering for a brief moment. Two days worth of time should be enough.

"En…" Xiao Ning'er's face was flushed all the way down to her neck and her voice went so soft that it was nearly inaudible. Her face was boiling red, as though she'd been drinking.

"I'm just going to give you a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit for you to integrate with." Nie Li lightly smiled. That should definitely be enough time for him to make another Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit.

So, that's what Nie Li meant. Not… When Xiao Ning'er realised that she'd misunderstood, she became so embarrassed that she wanted to dig a hole and throw herself inside. Nie Li was too mean, leaving the sentence halfway like that.

The surrounding observers were dazed by Xiao Ning'er's shy-girl look. They had to admit that she was so beautiful that they couldn't help themselves as they stared directly at her.

Long Yuyin didn't know why, but she felt a little frustrated when she saw how close Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er were acting. However, she wasn't a wordy person, so she didn't say anything.

Although she was often being reprimanded by Nie Li, and had recently received a few beatings, she'd gradually become fond of that feeling. No, she wasn't fond of getting beaten, but she liked having someone guide her like a teacher. It kept her from feeling lost or lonely.

So, of course, she was interested and puzzled when she realised that there was such a beautiful girl at Nie Li side, and that she already had such a close relationship with him. Just who was she to Nie Li?

Perhaps, Nie Li had only guided her a little because he wanted to dissolve the hatred between Long Yuyin and Ying Yueru? In the end, Long Yuyin was nothing to him!

For the first time, Long Yuyin felt such complicated emotions. She was thankful that Xiao Ning'er was from the Heavenly Note Sect and that she would return after two days!

"Ning'er, are you listening?" Nie Li looked at Xiao Ning'er in concern and realised that her head were almost buried into her chest. He felt a little surprised in his heart. Why was there no reply from Ning'er when he said so many things?

"En." Xiao Ning'er softly replied. In her heart, Nie Li had always been her most important person. It didn't matter what he asked of her, she absolutely wouldn't reject him. However, did Nie Li know her heart? Xiao Ning'er couldn't help feeling a little sad.

A commotion suddenly broke out among the geniuses gathered in the side chamber. A youth wearing a silvery white robe walked in. He was quite handsome and strode with confident steps. Even among the geniuses, he stood out.

"Who would've thought that even Long Tianming would come!"

The commotion had broke out because Long Tianming had a special identity. Normally, he would be engrossed in cultivating, and would rarely make an appearance. One must know that he was first successor to the Dragonseal Family, one of the toughest competitors for the Sect Master's position!

Long Tianming slowly strode as light revolved around him. His aura pulsed and drew in everyone else's.

His cultivation had already reached the frightening 9-stage Heavenly Star Realm by the age of twenty-six. He was one of the most dazzling geniuses in the entirety of the Divine Feathers Sect.

His gaze swept past everyone and fell on Ye Xuan. He lightly smiled, walked towards him, and said, "Brother Ye Xuan came as well?"

Ye Xuan was a little overwhelmed by the fact that Long Tianming had taken the initiative to greet him. He stood up and cupped his hands. "Brother Long, how have you been?"

Although Ye Xuan was a direct descendant of the Ye Clan, he still hadn't attained a successor identity. There were still many people within the Ye Clan who were competing with him for the successor's position. However, that wasn't the case for Long Tianming, who was already the first successor of the Dragonseal Family. Not only that, there was also a high possibility that he would become the Sect Master of the entire Divine Feathers Sect in the future!

"It's been three years since our last farewell, indeed a long time. Brother Ye Xuan's cultivation has also grown quite a bit," Long Tianming said as he faintly smiled.

Ye Xuan bitterly smiled. "Brother Long is just being flattering. Your cultivation is what we should aspire to. Ye Xuan is embarrassed!" Now that they've met for the first time in three years, Ye Xuan could feel that Long Tianming's strength had already reached a frightening level that he could only observe from below. Cultivation aside, Long Tianming's demon spirit was also a mystery. According to the rumors from the outside world, Long Tianming was one of the few among the Divine Feathers Sect's younger generation who'd integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit.

After all, with Long Tianming's talent and identity, the higher ups of the Divine Feathers Sect would definitely prepare such a demon spirit for him.

Long Tianming smiled as his gaze fell on Long Yuyin. "So, Younger Sister-Cousin is also here!"

Long Yuyin snorted and turned her head away when she saw him. She wasn't going to give him face.

However, Long Tianming only smiled and wasn't bothered by her flippant attitude. He swept his gaze over everyone else, including Li Xingyun, Xiao Ning'er, and the rest. As for Nie Li and Lu Piao, he didn't know them, so he only gave a cursory sweep with his eyes. The level of aura coming from them was too low, so he couldn't be bothered to ask. He turned his attention back towards Ye Xuan. "It seems that Brother Ye is busy accompanying your friends. If you have any time within the next two days, please do drop by my place for tea! I'll get going first and meet up with some old friends!"

"Yes, of course! Go ahead and busy yourself with your matters!" said Ye Xuan politely.

Long Tianming turned and left.

Nie Li watched Long Tianming's silhouette with a deep gaze. In his previous life, he'd stayed in the Divine Feathers Sect for an extended period of time, so of course he knew who Long Tianming was. Aside from Long Yuyin and the Dragonseal Family driving his Master to her death, there were still many other things that'd happened.

After experiencing all of that, Nie Li was still shocked to discover that the mastermind behind it all was actually Long Tianming. It was he who'd assumed the position of Sect Master for a period of time and obtained the Divine Feathers Sect's only nomination to head towards the Ancestral God Land. After he left, the Divine Feathers Sect broke apart.

In the previous life, Nie Li was only an outsider in the Divine Feathers Sect. Therefore, he was rather foggy towards the sect's internal struggles. However, he'd clearly watched Long Tianming benefit the most from it all. He had to admit that Long Tianming was indeed a cleverly scheming man.

Long Tianming left to converse with other members of the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects, clinking wine glasses and chatting. Long Tianming was full of smiles. It seemed like he was rather skillful with these kinds of events.

Among the crowd, Long Tianming was clearly the one who drew the most attention, as people swarmed around him. Several beauties of the Heavenly Note Sect stood beside him with smiles blossoming on their faces as they constantly threw flirtatious glances at him. However, Long Tianming acted as if he didn't notice, and only smiled politely in return. He didn't seem to be charmed by them.

Nie Li eyed Long Tianming, who looked rather calm. If they ran into each other, Long Tianming would probably prove to be a troublesome opponent. Nie Li hoped that Long Tianming wouldn't be his enemy.

Nie Li thought about it, then looked away. Long Tianming probably wouldn't place Nie Li very highly for the time being.

Ye Xuan was still smiling as he sat back down in his seat. He was rather proud of the fact that Long Tianming had been so courteous towards him. Of the people within the Divine Feathers Sect, even Li Xingyun probably wouldn't find a place in Long Tianming's regards.

Li Xingyun depressingly downed another mouthful of wine, then wiped his mouth in disdain.

Based off of his attitude, it was clear that Li Xingyun really hated Long Tianming. However, Li Xingyun's strength was far inferior than Long Tianming's. Thanks to Li Xingyun's wide circle of connections, he'd assembled quite a force within the Divine Feathers Sect. However, it was still inferior to Long Tianming's forces.

Nie Li lightly smiled. "I heard that there's going to be an auction among the three sects, and that there's going to be some treasures. I wonder if there's anything interesting!"

"Every time, the three sects will bring rare items to auction. Otherwise, the geniuses of each sect would lose interest, and no one would show up!" Li Xingyun explained. Although he'd been a little unhappy because of Long Tianming's dismissive attitude, his mood quickly returned to normal.

Murong Yu, quickly interrupted. "Is Junior Brother Nie Li interested in buying some treasures? Every auction has some rare items. However, the cheapest would still cost several thousands of spiritual stones. Expensive ones might cost tens of thousands of spiritual stones!"

Nie Li considered it briefly, then replied, "Oh? If that's the case, then I'll go ahead and take a look around first."

The corner or Murong Yu's mouth slightly slanted, leaking into a ridiculing smile. Nie Li, this poor bastard, was thinking of buying? That was simply ridiculous.

Li Xingyun, however, gave Nie Li a look filled with laughter. Nie Li's replies to Murong Yu were so deadpan. Li Xingyun didn't know how much money Nie Li had, but according to his observations, he should have at least several hundreds of thousands, right?


	307. Chapter 307

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 307 – Holy Maiden and Holy Son**

Li Xingyun had no idea what methods Nie Li could've employed to get so many high-grade demon spirits.

Regardless of whether it was an ordinary bloodline God Level growth rate or one a Dragon Bloodline Excellent Level growth rate, both were extremely difficult to find!

Ever since Li Xingyun had acquired these high-grade demon spirits from Nie Li, his forces had been strengthened by quite a bit.

As for Nie Li, Li Xingyun no longer looked at him from high up; instead, he looked at him as an equal. Sooner or later, Murong Yu would probably receive his dues for harboring such contempt for him. Sometimes, you just 'can't judge a book by its cover'.

Ye Xuan smiled from his seat next to them. "In this auction, they're going to sell some sacred items that can be used for cultivation, like the Heavenly Note Sect's Heavenly Note Dew. There's probably going to be a lot of people who don't want to miss that!"

Ye Xuan had quite a bit of wealth, which he was rather proud of. On the road of cultivation, resources were crucial. As a direct descendant of the Ye Clan, the quantity of cultivation resources that he had access to was unimaginable for most ordinary people.

Gu Bei acted as though he'd never heard of Ye Xuan's words and said, "Although the Heavenly Note Dew really does have some good stuff, it's not the highlight of the auction. I wonder what the real highlight will be this year?"

Ye Xuan was stunned at Gu Bei's words. Last year, the highlight of the auction was a Grade 3 Spiritual Beast – Driftcloud Crane that went for over sixty thousand spiritual stones. Probably only people of Long Tianming's calibre could afford to bid over highlights like that.

Within the six major sects, the younger generations of each family all had their own connections. At the top were people like Long Tianming, who was the first successor to his family and possibly even a competitor for Sect Master. Even if he failed that competition, he'd still have a high rank within the Divine Feathers Sect. To most people, he stood at the pinnacle of everything.

Second came people like Ye Xuan, Long Yuyin, and Li Xingyun. They were direct descendants of major families and also powerful geniuses. Experts like them formed a vital core to their respective families' forces; sometimes, they might even see a turn of good fortune and fight their way into Long Tianming's level.

After them came the geniuses from various large cities of the smaller realms. Without a doubt, they were the primary targets for recruitment from the previous two groups mentioned. However, they would find it difficult to form their own independent force within the Divine Feathers Sect.

Ye Xuan, Long Yuyin, and Li Xingyun were all a level beneath Long Tianming; therefore, it was hard for Long Tianming to regard them as equals.

As for Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er, and Lu Piao, they were lucky to even be in this side chamber. If they wanted to gain respect, they would have to depend on their own strength.

Nie Li, naturally, ignored Ye Xuan's words.

The gathering continued as wine glasses intertwined. After Long Tianming came some apex figures of the Divine Feathers, Skyblaze and Heavenly Note Sects who entered the chamber. Without a doubt, these people had the strongest presence amongst all those gathered in the side chamber. The people who stood by the side were even more cautious in their discussions.

Xiao Ning'er pulled on Nie Li's shirt. "That's the Holy Maiden of our Heavenly Note Sect, Mingyue Wushuang!"

Nie Li followed Xiao Ning'er's line of sight. The girl he saw was as beautiful as the moon and was roughly twenty-six or twenty-seven. She had an unparalleled sense of style and her every movement carried a sense of elegance. One could vaguely see her smooth and fair skin through her muslin-like clothes.

She was barefoot with a silver bell attached to her ankle. As she walked, the clear ringing of the bell resounded.

Celestial Sword Holy Maiden, Mingyue Wushuang?

It was actually her!

Nie Li didn't know her personally, but he knew her name. In his previous life, Mingyue Wushang was among the top ten experts of the entire Draconic Ruins Realm. She was a pinnacle existence who stood at the top of the six major sects!

Within the six major sects, young geniuses would often appear; within a hundred years' worth of time, many powerful experts would emerge. And among them, Mingyue Wushuang was undoubtedly one of the most dazzling geniuses. Nie Li had heard of her legend before. It's said that she once single-handedly slaughtered her way into the Demon God's Sect. Although she returned with injuries, she managed to kill two of their powerful experts in the awe-inspiring feat. It was difficult to image that the powerful expert, whose very name could strike fear, would actually turn out to be such a beautiful lady.

"That's Yan Yang of the Skyblaze Sect!" said Xiao Ning'er, pointing at another person.

He was a youth with hair so red it seemed to be burning. However, he had extremely fair skin and a powerful and domineering aura.

The Infernal Emperor?

Nie Li never expected that during this gather, he would get to see so many powerful experts who he'd frequently heard of in his previous life. In one hundred years, the Infernal Emperor would ascend to the position of Skyblaze Sect, Sect Master, and begin the most powerful era that the sect had ever seen. The Skyblaze Sect would become so powerful that they would put a foot down that was so hard on the Demon God's Sect, that the Demon God's Sect couldn't even raise their heads.

However, no matter how powerful the six major sects were, it was impossible for them to defy the heavens and confront the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land. Forget about the Sage Emperor.

As he thought of his powerful nemesis, Nie Li clenched his fists tightly. Since coming back to life, his starting point was much higher than it'd been in his previous life. However, Nie Li still couldn't ensure success when he faces the powerful Sage Emperor. Even if Nie Li's cultivation surpasses the Sage Emperor's, the enemy had controls for millions of years with the entirety of Space-Time under his control. With just Nie Li alone, it was absolutely impossible to break the Sage Emperor's absolute reign.

In this life, he had to take advantage of everything he could and not relying on just himself!

However, these powerful geniuses that were gathered in this side chamber were all extremely prideful; it would be difficult to approach them. Not to mention that Nie Li was still weak, in terms of strength, so much that he couldn't attract anyone's attention.

Among the members of all three sects, Mingyue Wushuang, Yan Yang, and Long Tianming were undoubtedly the most dazzling existences.

Although Long Tianming had an extraordinary position, he was still a little inferior to the Heavenly Note Sect's Holy Maiden Mingyue Wushuang and the Skyblaze Sect's Yan Yang. After all, Yan Yang was already the confirmed candidate to be the next Sect Master of the Skyblaze Sect. Even the Holy Maiden wasn't a candidate; however, her position within the Heavenly Note Sect was still extremely high.

Long Tianming glanced at Mingyue Wushuang and Yan Yang as he cupped his hands in greeting. His face was filled with an elegant and graceful smile. Mingyue Wushuang nodded in acknowledgement. Meanwhile, Yan Yang remained as cold as ever and completely disregarded Long Tianming's existence, which slightly embarrassed Long Tianming. However, Long Tianming quickly looked away and laughed loudly to the people next to him, acting as if he hadn't been bothered by it.

Nie Li secretly thought to himself that this trip to the Cultivation Hall was indeed worth it!

Nie Li started making plans on how to approach Mingyue Wushuang and Yan Yang over the next two days. After all, both were authoritative figures of their respective sects! Having contact with them would definitely prove beneficial towards his future plans.

Nie Li transmitted his voice over to Gu Bei. "Gu Bei, do you have any ideas on how to approach Mingyue Wushuang and Yan Yang?"

Gu Bei was stunned for a moment, then immediately showed a bitter smile. "What a difficult question you've given me. One of them is the Holy Maiden of the Heavenly Note Sect, while the other is the Holy Son of Skyblaze Sect. What qualifications do I have to meet with them? At most, I'd only be able to find out where they're staying!"

"Oh?" Nie Li's heart slightly shook. Knowing where they were going to stay would be plenty!

Due to Nie Li and his party's identities, now was not the right time to engage in conversation with the targets. However, if Nie Li knew where they were staying, then he would naturally, have a way for them to come to him!

"Nie Li, don't be rash.. They're important guests of the Divine Feathers Sect!" Gu Bei reminded him as he didn't feel reassured.

Nie Li smiled. "I know the limits!"

Gu Bei felt his scalp tingling. After all, those two's identities were too noble. If he accidentally offended them, no one would be able to cover for him! He could only hope that Nie Li wouldn't be too rash.

Ye Xuan and Murong Yu were talking one minute, then became quiet the next. Their gazes periodically directed themselves in Xiao Ning'er's direction. Xiao Ning'er appeared as though she didn't noticed them; however, Nie Li had already sensed it. This Ye Xuan was probably interested in Xiao Ning'er.

Although Ye Xuan appeared graceful and courteous on the outside, Nie Li had seen plenty of these hypocrites in his previous life.

This Ye Xuan must be the same as many others who'd benefited from their families and was extremely proud of themselves. However, the only thing they could really be proud of was their births. In terms of real ability, Ye Xuan was nothing.

At that moment, a beautiful Heavenly Note Sect disciple stood up in the front of the room, lightly smiled, and addressed the crowd. "To be here in the Divine Feathers Sect today is my honour to receive. I am a disciple of the Heavenly Note Sect named Qin Yue. It is a pleasure to meet everyone. This auction shall be organised as per past events. Many items displayed today are treasures brought by the disciples of of all three major sects, and will be auctioned. Please do lend us your support!"

Everyone stopped their discussions and turned their attention to the front. In every year's auction, many rare items would appear. Some were submitted by the disciples of the three major sects, while others were courtesy of the higher-ups. Occasionally, one could purchase a high-valued item for an extremely great price; therefore, all the disciples paid much attention to this auction.

"The first item to be auctioned is a Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirit, a Bloodfury Earthen Dragon," Qin Yue said as she lightly smiled.

Nie Li and Gu Bei exchanged looks as they wondered whether this demon spirit was theirs.

Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirits were priceless and the three major sects' higher-ups definitely wouldn't bring them out for sale. Beneath the God Level growth rate, was the Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit.

A Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit was also extremely precious; only people like Li Xingyun and Ye Xuan could obtain one from their families; after all, only powerful families like theirs could obtain such rare demon spirits. Since they were so rare, it was nearly impossible to find one for sale.

As for many from various families, a Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit was a good fortune that would be encountered by luck and not sought.

The price competition instantly turned intense.

"Ten thousand spiritual stones!"

"Eleven thousand!"

"Eleven thousand five-hundred!"

"Twelve thousand!"

All the disciples frantically competed; however people like Long Tianming and Yan Yang were rather uninterested. Of course they wouldn't need something like that. Ye Xuan and Li Xingyun had received Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirits a long time ago; therefore, they did not participate in the betting. After all, such a demon spirit was extremely pricey and they didn't need another one.

However, there were still a lot of people competing for it and the price was being madly raised, reflecting just how intense the competition truly was.


	308. Chapter 308

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 308 – A Rich Good-For-Nothing**

Ye Xuan looked at Xiao Ning'er and smiled. "If Junior Sister Ning'er needs a Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit, I can bid for this one and gift it to you."

"I don't need it." Xiao Ning'er shook her head as eyes didn't linger on Ye Xuan for even a moment.

Nie Li whispered softly in Xiao Ning'er's ear. "Later, I'll get you one with a God Level growth rate."

Xiao Ning'er flushed slightly red as she nodded. A feeling of sweetness filled her heart. She didn't care about the demon spirit; what she liked was the fact that Nie Li was obviously concerned for her. Otherwise, he wouldn't have said something like that after Ye Xuan's offer. As for how Nie Li might've gotten a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline, Xiao Ning'er didn't think too much about it. In her heart, Nie Li had always been an omnipotent existence.

Ye Xuan tightly clenched his right fist when he saw Xiao Ning'er act all bashful at whatever Nie Li had said to her as he couldn't hear their conversation. An unsuppressable jealousy rose within his heart. She only showed such an expression when she was in front of Nie Li.

In the end, that Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirit was sold for twenty-seven thousand spiritual stones, to a disciple from the Skyblaze Sect.

Following that one were five more Extraordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodlines, each of which sold for over twenty-five thousand spiritual stones. The crowd became rather confused. In the past, such powerful demon spirits only appeared in ones or twos, so why were there so many this time?

All the Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits were purchased by the Skyblaze Sect's disciples. They must certainly be wealthy to afford so much, or at least much wealthier than the disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect. Indeed, the Skyblaze Sect deserved to be the head of the six major sects!

Gu Bei made some rough calculations. If there were twenty Extraordinary growth rate demon spirits, didn't that mean over five hundred thousand spiritual stones? That was simply a shocking amount of wealth. Except he didn't know how much the manufacturing costs were, since he had always passed the spiritual stones back to Nie Li.

Nie Li knew that Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits were rare, but he'd originally thought fifteen thousand spiritual stones would already make a great sale. He never expected its actual price to be so high. Although, of course this was also linked to the fact that the Skyblaze Sect's disciples were all rich.

After all, Extraordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits aren't easy to find. As long as those demon spiritualists didn't already have one, they definitely won't let go of such a chance.

"Next, we will auction a bottle of Demon Soul's Essence. This bottle has already been appraised, and has been determined to be of the Heavenly Star level. The starting bid is ten thousand spiritual stones!" Qin Yue lightly smiled as she continued, "Is anyone interested?"

Demon Soul's Essence can greatly enhance a demon spirit's strength. Now that Nie Li had a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit, of course he wasn't going to be stingy. Furthermore, a Heavenly Star level Demon Soul's Essence would have an extremely powerful effect on a Heavenly Fate Realm demon spirit.

Nie Li never expected that the auction would start with such a precious item. The auction was probably trying to bring the excitement up first. Everyone in this side chamber was among the elites of the three major sects. Therefore, ordinary items definitely wouldn't incite their interests.

Nie Li pondered a bit, then transmitted his voice to Gu Bei, "Get that Demon Soul's Essence for me!"

Murong Yu seemed to be interested in the Demon Soul's Essence too, since he made a bid. "Eleven thousand spiritual stones!'

"Eleven thousand one hundred spiritual stones!" Gu Bei immediately followed.

At Gu Bei's words, Murong Yu frowned, gave Gu Bei a side glance, and said, "Twelve thousand spiritual stones!"

"Twelve thousand one hundred spiritual stones!" Gu Bei continued to raise the price in a calm and composed manner.

The crowd couldn't help looking over to their table. Those two who're sitting at the same table don't look too friendly with each other. Well, since there seemed to be something entertaining going on, they stopped their own conversations to watch just how high the two of them would raise the price.

"Thirteen thousand spiritual stones!" Murong Yu was a little infuriated since Gu Bei was obviously going against him!

Murong Yu glared at Nie Li, then at Gu Bei, feeling furious in his heart. Gu Bei was probably trying to help Nie Li make a fool out of him!

Anything over ten thousand spiritual stones would already be considered a huge sum for Murong Yu. Even after he'd saved for so many years, he only had a rough total of fifteen thousand spiritual stones!

"Thirteen thousand one hundred spiritual stones!" Gu Bei continued ignoring Murong Yu's existence and made another bid.

"Fifteen thousand!" Murong Yu nearly slammed his fists on the table.

Ye Xuan couldn't help giving Murong Yu and Gu Bei weird looks. Even Ye Xuan only had a little over thirty thousand spiritual stones and would've carefully considered the thought of buying this bottle of Demon Soul's Essence. This Gu Bei seemed to be pretty rich.

"Fifteen thousand one hundred spiritual stones!" Gu Bei bidded without even batting an eye.

Veins popped out from Murong Yu's neck. Even though he was well aware that what Gu Bei was only doing this to piss him off, he didn't have enough money to bid higher. What really enraged Murong Yu was Gu Bei's contemptuous attitude.

"If Brother Gu needs it that much, then I'll let you have it," Murong Yu breathed with a cold smile.

Right as the price suddenly stopped increasing, a voice came from a distant spot in the room. "Sixteen thousand spiritual stones!"

Gu Bei glanced at Murong Yu. "Letting me have it? You're too conceited. There seems to be many others also bidding for it. If you don't have money, then don't join in the bidding. What a joke!" Gu Bei was aware that Murong Yu had snatched Nie Li's spiritual stone rewards inside the Ghastly Ruins, so of course he wouldn't look kindly on Murong Yu.

Murong Yu tightly clenched his fists. He'd always been proud and aloof, so of course he couldn't swallow mockery from other people. But in this kind of situation, he didn't dare to flip in rage. Not to mention that Gu Bei was also someone from the Gu Clan.

"Then Brother Gu can continue competing over it!" Although Murong Yu hated Gu Bei so much that his teeth itched, he still swallowed his rage.

"Of course I will! Seventeen thousand spiritual stones!" Gu Bei glanced at Murong Yu as he continued bidding.

That was quite a high price already, so much that the other voice hesitated briefly, then decided to stop bidding. In the end, the Demon Soul's Essence was successfully sold to Gu Bei.

After that came five more bottles of Demon Soul's Essence, but all were of the Heavenly Fate level, leaving none of the Heavenly Star level. They priced somewhere around two to three thousand spiritual stones each. Murong Yu was rather dispirited. Although Heavenly Fate level Demon Soul's Essence had some uses, there weren't terribly many. If it wasn't of the Heavenly Star level, then there wasn't any point in buying.

However, Gu Bei still didn't stop there. Those five Demon Soul's Essences entered into his pocket as well.

As of then, Gu Bei had already spent nearly thirty thousand spiritual stones!

"Brother Gu, Demon Soul's Essence is indeed good, but if you spend all your money now, you'll lose your chance for the good stuff!" Ye Xuan lightly smiled, not knowing what his aim were.

"You don't have to be worried about that!" Gu Bei glanced at Ye Xuan unhappily. Who asked him to show interest in Xiao Ning'er?

Xiao Ning'er should be Nie Li's woman and this Ye Xuan was clearly trying to snatch his brother's woman. So, of course, Gu Bei wouldn't be kind to him! As far as Gu Bei was concerned, this Ye Xuan didn't seem to be some hotshot either. According to other people, Gu Bei was just a lousy good-for-nothing; so, of course, he proceeded to put on a good-for-nothing act. Otherwise, he'd be letting down that nickname! Gu Bei sneered. "I hate people who like to pretend to be rich, but in reality aren't!"

Ye Xuan coughed as fury rose within his heart. Who did this Gu Bei think he was? He was just a descendant of the Gu Clan, but he was actually daring to be so arrogant? If they weren't inside the Divine Feathers Sect's territory, Xe Yuan would definitely have him grow some brain.

However, on this occasion, Ye Xuan still showed a refined attitude as he said, "I'm only reminding you out of goodwill. Since Brother Gu isn't appreciating it, then forget it!"

After such intense conflicts, the atmosphere by the table was naturally rather sour. A few people from a neighboring table looked over and immediately understood the situation when they saw Gu Bei. Gu Bei was a famed good-for-nothing. It'd actually be unusual to see him not having an argument or in a fight with someone. Not to mention that there were two beauties currently sitting at that table. No wonder the smell of gunpowder was so heavy.

Long Yuyin quietly sat beside Nie Li, seemingly uninterested in the items being auctioned. She realised that she was a little unnecessary over here. Nearly everyone's attention was involuntarily focused on Xiao Ning'er.

Long Yuyin recalled her grandmother's words. "Yin'er, with that fiery temper of yours, no one will like you, regardless of how beautiful you are. You have to change." In the past, she was never bothered by it, and was even somewhat disdainful of the advice. Since when did she, Long Yuyin, need a man to love? But, now that she re-examined and compared herself to Xiao Ning'er, she couldn't help feeling inferior.

It was normal for Nie Li to like Xiao Ning'er, but this fact slightly annoyed Long Yuyin's heart.

The auction continued with the next item, a bottle of Heavenly Note Dew. The Heavenly Note Dew is a product refined by the Heavenly Note Sect's alchemists using various herbs. Its herbal effect is even more effective than spiritual stones. However, the crucial part was the fact that the Heavenly Note Dew could be easily absorbed; that was why it's effects were even more obvious!

Qin Yue lightly smiled, "Please, everyone, you don't all have to be anxious over this one bottle. On this trip to the Divine Feathers Sect, we brought a hundred bottles and will be selling in sets of ten. If you're interested, but cannot buy all ten together, then you're welcome to bid with friends!"

Soon, the atmosphere tensed up as people started forming groups in preparation to buy the Heavenly Note Dew. After all, buying ten altogether would be too difficult for the majority of those present.

The starting price for ten bottles of Heavenly Note Dew was ten thousand spiritual stones. However, the bidding didn't raise the price terribly high and stopped at around eleven to twelve thousand spiritual stones. After all, there were still eighty bottles left! Furthermore, all of the Heavenly Note Sect's disciples had backed off on this bid, leaving only the Skyblaze and Divine Feathers Sect disciples. Therefore, there was no need for such an intense competition.

However, to everyone's dismay, Gu Bei took thirty bottles of Heavenly Note Dew all for himself. Gu Bei secretly had to admit that he felt great when buying all of it. He'd never felt this great at spending money, even though all the money belonged to Nie Li.

Thirty bottles of Heavenly Note Dew, that was over thirty thousand spiritual stones!

Gu Bei didn't look terribly bothered as he tossed out massive sums and sums of spiritual stones. On the contrary, he still looked like he intended to buy more!

Regardless of whether it was Murong Yu or Ye Xuan, both were quite dejected as they wondered just how much money this Gu Bei had.


	309. Chapter 309

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 309 – Tricked**

Xiao Ning'er quietly said to Nie Li, "Nie Li, I also brought plenty of Heavenly Note Dew with me, so you can have a few dozen when we get back!" Because of her high talent, the Heavenly Note Sect had provided Xiao Ning'er with a nearly infinite supply of Heavenly Note Dew for training. Although she'd used quite a bit for her own cultivation, she still had a lot left over.

"Alright." Nie Li casually smiled and nodded, accepting Xiao Ning'er's goodwill. When she returned to her sect, she'd definitely be able to acquire more. Before she returned, Nie Li would definitely gift her plenty of treasures, including a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit. As for Heavenly Note Dew, Xiao Ning'er probably didn't need them anymore.

The auction continued. After the bottles of Heavenly Note Dew, there were several more Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits, accompanied by some Grade 1 and Grade 2 artifacts, and an assortment of elixirs for cultivation injuries.

The auction was extremely intense. After all, the items in this auction were things rarely seen elsewhere. Under the shocked eyes of everyone present, Gu Bei continued purchasing items that priced from fifty to sixty thousand spiritual stones.

As far as Nie Li was concerned, he already had more than enough spiritual stones for his personal use. So wouldn't he exchange part of his fortune for some actually useful items that could further enhance his strength?

The vine within his body had greatly delayed his cultivation speed. Right now, Ning'er had already reached the 5-fate realm, while he, himself, had only entered the Heavenly Fate Realm not long ago. At the same time, when Nie Li had ranked up, his strength had increased to several or even several dozens of times stronger than those of the same level as him!

Because of that vine within his body, Nie Li's need for things like spiritual stones and elixirs had reached a frightening height. An ordinary person would show an obvious growth in cultivation after refining with a few dozen of spiritual stones. Nie Li, on the other hand, needed a few hundred or even thousands. However, he had a nagging feeling that when the vine inside his body had grew to its full form, it would be absolutely extraordinary.

Take for example, the thirty bottles of Heavenly Note Dew that Gu Bei had just bought for him. Such a supply would last a long time for an ordinary person. However, in Nie Li's hands, it'd probably all be gone within a few days.

This wasn't really a problem that Nie Li could help. Therefore, he needed to acquire enormous quantities of cultivation resources.

As Gu Bei continuously bid item after another, Murong Yu and Ye Xuan turned their heads and pretended that nothing was happening. Sitting together with Gu Bei, they no longer had any face left whatsoever. Originally, Ye Xuan believed himself to be quite wealthy; however, when he compared himself to Gu Bei, he have utterly lose his face.

Murong Yu was hating Gu Bei more and more, to the point that his teeth were really starting to itch. Murong Yu wanted to buy a few items to take back, but every time he started to bid, Gu Bei would directly raise the price far higher than he could afford, forcing him to stop halfway. After all, Murong Yu's spiritual stones had all been obtained through hard work by hunting Ghouls in the Ghastly Ruins. They weren't some good fortune blown to him by the wind! Murong Yu was dying to slam his fists on the table and curse Gu Bei. However, he endured it.

'If you aren't going to let me have an easy time, then I won't let you have an easy time, either!' Murong Yu began periodically raising the prices for Gu Bei. This tactic had its limits, but as long as he could make Gu Bei spend a little more money, Murong Yu felt satisfied.

Li Xingyun, however, saw right through them. He knew that even though Gu Bei was a direct descendant of the Gu Clan, there was no way he actually had that much money. But based on how close Gu Bei was with Nie Li, he could guess that he was actually bidding all of those items at Nie Li's request. After all, Nie Li definitely had quite a bit saved up from selling those ordinary God Level growth rate demon spirits.

As of that moment, the item on the auction stand was a Grade 3 artifact: an Amethyst Weight Vest. Gu Bei looked rather interested in it, as his eyes glowed with desire. He started bidding for it, eventually topping his opponent by raising the price to eleven thousand spiritual stones!

"Eleven thousand spiritual stones, going once, going twice…?" Qin Yue smiled as she faced the crowd. She couldn't help sending a few more glances in Gu Bei's direction. Gu Bei was one hell of a moneybag. In this auction, at least a solid ten percent had all gone to him!

Murong Yu's brows twitched when he saw that the Amethyst Weight Vest was about to land in Gu Bei's hands. "Twelve thousand spiritual stones!"

He was only trying to annoy Gu Bei. Anyways, it was Gu Bei's fault that he was obstructing him.

Gu Bei glanced at Murong Yu in annoyance as he coldly snorted, "Thirteen thousand spiritual stones!"

"Fourteen thousand spiritual stones!" Murong Yu increased the price again. Murong Yu had already jacked the prices of several times that Gu Bei had wanted. And each time, Gu Bei had bought the item anyway. So, of course, Murong Yu wasn't going to give up this chance to get back at Gu Bei.

It only took one look to realise that even though Gu Bei was rich, he was obviously a brainless fool. If he saw something he liked, then he'd go ahead and bid for it without hesitation.

An Amethyst Weight Vest was, at most, worth around ten thousand spiritual stones.

People would laugh at Gu Bei when they heard that he'd spent so much money on an  
Amethyst Weight Vest! Murong Yu didn't consider a good-for-nothing like him to be very much!

Murong Yu waited for Gu Bei to continue bidding, but instead, he only saw him sitting there, yawning, without the enthusiastic look that he'd had earlier. Murong Yu instantly realised that something was wrong.

"Since you want this Amethyst Weight Vest so much, then go ahead and take it. I, Master Bei, am a generous man, so I won't bother arguing with you!" Gu Bei waved his hand. Earlier, Gu Bei had only been aiming at Murong Yu's bids just to provoke him. Therefore, whenever Gu Bei wanted to buy something, he would retaliate by raising the price. Gu Bei had also slowly made calculations on the amount of money that Murong Yu had, which was roughly fifteen thousand spiritual stones.

Although the Amethyst Weight Vest was a Grade 3 artifact, it didn't have many practical uses due to its weight. Furthermore, such an artifact could easily be purchased elsewhere for ten thousand spiritual stones. The actual reason Gu Bei displayed so much interest in such an item was to convince Murong Yu to take the bait.

Originally, everyone had been secretly laughing at the fight between Gu Bei and Murong Yu. With Gu Bei's good-for-nothing character, he'd definitely buy what he wanted, even if he had to spend more money. However, Gu Bei suddenly stopped, just as the crowd was waiting for him to return the bid. Everyone was a little surprised.

Suddenly, it hit them.

Murong Yu had been fooled by Gu Bei!

Earlier, Gu Bei had spent huge quantities of money. Although the items he bid for were rather expensive, he'd actually gotten them for a fairly decent price. This Amethyst Weight Vest was the only exception. The moment Murong Yu raised the price to fourteen thousand spiritual stones, Gu Bei suddenly backed off and allowed Murong Yu to trip headfirst into his hands!

How could Murong Yu not see that coming? He berated himself as his forehead filled with beads of sweat.

Murong Yu had treated Gu Bei as a rich second generation 1 who only knew how to throw money around, and found it impossible to not look down on him. But now, he'd fallen headfirst into the grave he'd dug for himself.

The Amethyst Weight Vest was actually a decent Grade 3 Artifact, but its practical uses weren't very significant. Furthermore, Murong Yu already had a set of battle armour. He didn't have any use for the Amethyst Weight Vest. Furthermore, if he actually bought it, then his entire fortune of spiritual stones would be depleted.

"Are there certain people here who're too scared to raise the price?" Murong Yu coldly smiled as made his last struggle by trying to provoke Gu Bei.

Gu Bei waved his hand. "This Amethyst Weight Vest is only worth ten thousand spiritual stones at most. Only a dumbass would be willing to spend fourteen thousand spiritual stones to buy it!"

"You…" Murong Yu was well aware that he'd been tricked by Gu Bei. But getting tricked was only the secondary problem; at such a huge event, he, Murong Yu, had become a public joke! His eyes nearly spouted flames.

Nie Li couldn't help laughing at the situation. As far as others had been concerned, Gu Bei had always been a perverted good-for-nothing, giving others a strong impression of a useless second generation. Otherwise, Murong Yu wouldn't have fallen for it.

Gu Lan had recently been completely healed; therefore, Gu Bei finally decided to show his teeth and fight for power and a position within the family. However, he hadn't reversed his public image yet, so it was no surprise that Murong Yu actually fell for it.

Between Gu Bei and Gu Lan, one of them had to stand out and fight for the Patriarch's position of the Gu Clan. Gu Bei wasn't going to sit idly by and watch Gu Heng take the seat and gain control of the Gu Clan!

Thanks to Nie Li's extended treatment, Gu Lan had already been completely healed. However, she still had to conceal herself and, furthermore, Gu Bei had now integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit. Gu Bei had all the qualifications to stand out and fight for the Patriarch's seat; therefore, he no longer had to conceal his strength like he did in the past.

In the context of the auction, even if Murong Yu knew that he'd been tricked, the only thing he could do was swallow it down. However, deep down in his heart, he was so infuriated that he wanted to swallow Gu Bei alive.

Regardless of his anger, that was fourteen thousand spiritual stones down the drain! Even if Murong Yu managed to sell the Amethyst Weight Vest and get back some spiritual stones, he'd still lose four to five thousand spiritual stones. As he thought about it, he simply wanted to vomit blood!

Ye Xuan whispered in Murong Yu's ear. "Brother Murong, it's a little reckless to actually buy this Amethyst Weight Vest!"

"It's only fourteen thousand spiritual stones, nothing much." Murong Yu forced a smile as he drained his wine cup in one gulp. He wasn't a moneybag like Gu Bei. Throwing away so much money made him nearly vomit blood from his pained heart.

Gu Bei glanced at Murong Yu again. "I wonder what they're going to auction next? Since Murong Yu is so confident, why not bid for a few more items?"

Lu Piao was crazily overjoyed within his heart and internally gave Gu Bei a thumbs up.

Xiao Ning'er couldn't help chuckling as she looked at Nie Li. This friend of Nie Li was indeed like the man himself, just full of awful ideas and absolutely unwilling to draw the short end of the stick.

Several of the Gu Clan's younger generation, who were sitting in the corner, glanced in his direction and engaged in soft discussion.

"That looks like Gu Bei, right?"

"Gu Bei's sister has already been stripped of her position as successor and he's always been a licentious guy, so he could never obtain the qualifications for successor! Before, I always thought of him as a licentious good-for-nothing, but now that I'm looking at him, he doesn't sound like the guy from the rumors at all!"

"Yeah! He's buying so much stuff all at once, and just relying on his own wealth! That's something to be respected!"

The younger generations of the Gu Clan suddenly realised that they had to re-evaluate their opinion of Gu Bei. The Gu Clan was one of the three most powerful families of the Divine Feathers Sect, and their strength was undoubted. Back then, Gu Bei's sister, Gu Lan, had extraordinary talent, and was an existence who could rival Long Tianming. However, heaven was jealous of geniuses. One day, a problem had occurred during her cultivation that left her lower body paralyzed. Despite the fact that Gu Heng's talent was still acceptable, he was still inferior to the super genius Long Tianming. After that, the family had always been worrying and hoping for another genius to appear in their younger generations.

And now, Gu Bei, who no one had ever paid much attention to, had suddenly, and unexpectedly, revealed his sharp fangs!


	310. Chapter 310

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 310 – Arrangement**

Many families used the hands-off approach to raising their descendents, which usually led to the younger generations competing amongst themselves. Like a growing venomous insect, the moment an absolute genius managed to beat down their peers, the family would turn their attention and nurture them to succeed the family's power and position. As for the others who couldn't make it to the top, they would be forced to give up on the competition and seek other suitable positions within their families.

In the Divine Feathers Sect, Long Tianming was a good example! Although there were others who qualified to succeed his family, none of them could compete against him.

Gu Heng's talent was rather decent among the younger generations of the Gu Clan, but he couldn't beat down all of the others with absolute certainty. As for Gu Lan, every member of the Gu Clan's younger generation considered it to be a pity. Only her talent was qualified enough to become leader of the Gu Clan!

However, Gu Lan had encountered a problem in her cultivation. After her accident, her younger brother had been placed with high hopes; after all, the two of them were siblings, so in terms of talent, they should be somewhat close to each other. However, it was a pity that reality didn't turn out that way. Gu Bei was a lousy good-for-nothing. Although he possessed a Heaven Spiritual Root, he had an unrestrained lifestyle, and already had over twenty wives at such a young age. Not to mention that his cultivation wasn't improving either, so, everyone was forced to turn away from Gu Bei.

But now, these people vaguely sensed that the matter probably wasn't as simple as it seemed. There was a high chance that Gu Bei was concealing himself!

Long Tianming also couldn't help glancing over in their direction. He remembered that the youth called Gu Bei was someone from the Gu Clan. But there was no way Gu Bei should be able to pull out so much money with just his family alone. Was Gu Bei managing some businesses?

Aside from Gu Heng, the talents of the rest of the younger generations of the Gu Clan weren't that good. But Long Tianming wasn't terribly bothered by Gu Heng either. Within the entirety of the Divine Feathers Sect, there were very few that Long Tianming would treat as equals.

There was Li Yufeng of the Ashen Flames Family, and also that person! A chilling light flashed through Long Tianming's eyes. That person was his greatest rival over the Sect Master's seat!

As for Gu Bei, Long Tianming was only slightly shocked at the display, but he didn't bother too much over it. He quickly turned his head back and continued his conversation.

Another Extraordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit made its appearance on the stage.

"There're so many Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits being auctioned this year!" someone exclaimed from the sidelines.

In past auctions, it was already good to have just one or two Dragon bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rates; this year, there were already tens of those and it looked like there might still be more to come! This was indeed a shocking display.

Upon hearing the exclaims from the crowd, Gu Bei and Nie Li exchanged looks and smiled. Gu Bei had submitted twenty Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits into the auction all at once. To them, it'd be strange if there aren't many of them appearing in the auction.

Li Xingyun dejectedly drained his wine cup in one go. "They're just Extraordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodlines! What's the point?" His talent was a bit inferior to Long Tianming's and Li Yufeng's, but he wasn't terribly far off either. However, since he was an illegitimate child, the Ashen Flames Family didn't regard him very highly. Without a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit, he'd always be a step behind his competitors!

It was too difficult for his family to provide him with such a demon spirit; so, of course, he was rather upset.

In addition to Li Xingyun, even people like Murong Yu and Ye Xuan couldn't gain the qualifications for a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit. They were all a little dispirited over this fact. But once they got their hands on one, their position within their families, and the sect, would instantly change.

Nie Li glanced at Li Xingyun. In his previous life, Li Xingyun had become an authoritative figure, so of course he'd gotten a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit in the end. However, he was currently stewing in the sour loss of hope. Li Xingyun knew that Nie Li could get him an ordinary God Level growth rate, but he didn't believe that Nie Li could get him one with a Dragon Bloodline. Therefore, he'd never spoken of this matter to Nie Li.

Nie Li transmitted his voice to Li Xingyun, "Brother Li, I have a deal for you. I wonder if you're interested?"

Li Xingyun couldn't help raising his head towards Nie Li. "What kind of deal?"

"If Brother Li is interested, I might be able to get you a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit!" Nie Li lightly smiled. During their recent interactions, Nie Li had realised that Li Xingyun still gave off the same impression that he had in his previous life: a man who spoke heavily of loyalty. Therefore, Nie Li came up with an idea.

"You can get a Dragon Blood God Level growth rate demon spirit for me?" Li Xingyun transmitted his voice back to Nie Li. Even the wine cup in his hand couldn't stop shaking. Although he was excited, he still managed to control himself.

"I'll need some time, but it's not impossible!" Nie Li returned.

After a pondering for a moment, Li Xingyun said, "What kind of deal do you want? As long as I can get a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate, feel free to name whatever price you want!" Demon spirits of that level were indeed priceless. If Li Xingyun sold off all his businesses, he could accumulate quite a lot of money, and it still wouldn't be enough to buy a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit. But it wouldn't be too far away either.

Nie Li lightly smiled. "As for spiritual stones, a hundred thousand will do. However, I need Brother Li to promise me three requests!"

"No problem, don't hesitate! Speak!" Li Xingyun's voice trembled a little. A person with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit could become the pillar of the entire sect. Even if you had a hundred thousand spiritual stones, you still wouldn't be able to find another place that would sell it! Even if Nie Li asked for millions of spiritual stones, buyers would still line up like ducks!

However, Nie Li was only asking for a hundred thousand spiritual stones. That was almost like giving it away for free!

"My first request is to form an alliance with you, Brother Li. In the future, no matter what happens in the Divine Feathers Sect, no matter who I have conflicts with, Brother Li must stand by my side!" Nie Li stared at Li Xingyun as he transmitted his voice.

Li Xingyun was slightly stunned as he looked at Nie Li. He only needed a moment to think before a light of determination flashed through his eyes. "Of course! Brother Nie Li is selling me a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate for only a hundred thousand spiritual stones. I, Li Xingyun, am not a man who is disloyal to his friends. If you have any requests, please feel free to voice them. As long as they are within my power, I will do my utmost. As long as it does not betray the sect!"

"Of course I wouldn't ask Brother Li to betray the sect. That wouldn't benefit me either." Nie Li smiled and continued, "As for the other two requests, I still haven't decided. I'll let you know when I've thought them through. As for your demon spirit, I'll do my best to acquire it!"

Li Xingyun's heart was filled with hope at Nie Li's words.

If Nie Li could get him a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit, regardless of who Nie Li asked him to confront, even if it was Long Tianming, Li Xingyun would never fear. He was a loyal man. To those who'd helped him, he'd definitely return the favor without hesitation. Otherwise, he would never have made so many reliable friends. Even without this deal, Li Xingyun felt that Nie Li was someone worth befriending!

Nie Li had made this deal entirely based off of the impression Li Xingyun had given him in the previous and present life. Nie Li didn't know if he'd profit from the deal, but it's fine as long as he didn't lose anything. A hundred thousand spiritual stones would be enough for Nie Li to make Li Xingyun's demon spirit.

No one else had any clue about the astonishing deal that Nie Li had just made with Li Xingyun.

Nie Li transmitted his voice over to Gu Bei. "Gu Bei, how's your influence inside your clan right now?"

Gu Bei scratched his head and bitterly smiled. "I've always been a good-for-nothing. What kind of influence could I possibly have? At most, I only have a few of my father's connections, and can only mobilise some people. Even if I suddenly stood out, I could only attract slight attention. I don't have very much credit with the others in the clan. However, it'd be a different story if my sister stood up. There would easily be a hundred answers to a single call from her!"

Nie Li thought it over briefly, then said, "It's better to let your sister focus on her cultivation. Next, I might need your help on some things!"

"What things? As long as they're within my power!" Gu Bei couldn't help replying seriously at Nie Li's serious expression. Nie Li had saved his sister. That little grace, Gu Bei was entirely willing to repay it with his life!

"We've bought so much stuff today. That astonishing wealth will definitely attract the Gu Clan's attention. Just one thing: keep it a secret and don't let anyone know where all the money came from and keep going like we discussed earlier. Stand out and pull Gu Heng down." Nie Li continued, "We will initiate our plan, step by step!"

"My sister's poisoning is definitely related to that Gu Heng guy. However, Gu Heng is deeply rooted in the Gu Clan, and is also the clan's number one genius. Trying to pull him down is going to be extremely tough!" Gu Bei bitterly smiled as he continued, "It's not like I've been praising others to make myself sound weak. However, my current strength is still inferior to Gu Heng's!"

Nie Li said, "Of course this problem isn't going to be solved so quickly. I'll help guide you in your cultivation. Then, when the time is right, you should display your Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit in front of your clan!" Since Nie Li had decided to fight for the Sect Master's position, he had to start planning things right now.

Once Gu Bei displayed his demon spirit, his position in the clan would change drastically! When that time came, he'd be able to start shaking Gu Heng from his position bit by bit.

"I also think that it's about time!" A chilling light flashed through Gu Bei's eyes. He and Gu Lan had already endured for far too long.

Among the members of the three major families of the Divine Feathers Sect, both Li Xingyun and Gu Bei qualified to fight for the position of Sect Master. All that was left the Dragonseal Family. As these thoughts crossed Nie Li's mind, his eyes turn to Long Yuyin.

Long Yuyin was also a valid candidate to be the Dragonseal Family Patriarch's successor. Even though she ranked a little behind, she still had the qualifications. The only problem was that Long Yuyin was obsessed with the Martial Dao, and uninterested in political power. But if there was one good thing about those kinds of people, it was that they're one-track minded.

If Long Yuyin wanted to compete against Long Tianming, she would require Nie Li's patient and systematic guidance. However, such things had to be approached slowly.


	311. Chapter 311

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 311 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting**

Nie Li had been guiding Long Yuyin recently, which had eased their relationship. However, he was still a little hesitant towards this female tyrannosaurus.

Therefore, he found it rather difficult to interact with Long Yuyin.

For example, Long Yuyin currently sat there like a block of wood, not interacting with others. She had a deterring facial expression for strangers. Who knew what she was thinking about?

Fortunately, the current Long Yuyin was already restraining herself, so other people no longer hated her as much.

On the other hand, Gu Bei continued to buy many things. Neither Ye Xuan nor Murong Yu felt any more light on their faces; all the limelight had been snatched by Gu Bei.

The auction continued for another half an hour, after which the accounts were settled. After the calculations had finished, Gu Bei had spent around one hundred and seventy-eighty thousand spiritual stones. Of course, he still had quite a bit of money left over. He placed all of his new purchases and the remaining spiritual stones into the interspatial ring, then secretly passed the ring to Nie Li.

Qin Yue smiled sweetly as she said, "I'm sure everyone can't wait to see the main event for this auction. This item is extremely extraordinary, a treasure from ancient times. However, we have not determined its uses, till this day. As far as we're aware, it can increase your cultivating speed. However, no one can deny its value. A mysterious and unnamed higher up from one of the major sects has placed it in this auction, so that it may find its fated owner!"

Qin Yue's words greatly piqued everyone's curiosity. Just what kind of item was it? Was it really that mysterious?

Even Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang shifted their gaze onto Qin Yue.

An unusual treasure from the ancient times? The name itself already attracted the attention of countless people.

The remaining disciples of the three major sects were all anxiously waiting for it.

"Miss Qin Yue, please bring it out quickly!"

Qin Yue seemed very pleased with the effect that her words had produced on the crowd. She smiled and said, "Since everyone is so curious about this item, let's bring it out!"

Two girls slowly carried in a tray, which was covered by a red cloth.

This had also aroused Nie Li's curiosity as he never thought that it'd be such a serious matter. He wondered just which ancient treasure was it?

A sweet smile appeared on Qin Yue's face as she removed the cloth, revealing a scroll-like item. She held it up and slowly unfurled it. "Even till this day, we cannot determine exactly what this item is. The only thing we know is that this item is definitely extraordinary."

Everyone fixed their eyes on the item Qin Yue held in her hands. What she held wasn't a text scroll, but actually a painting. The paper depicted a spacious land that had distant mountains, and a river flowing in between. Four vigorous ancient letters were written there: Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains.

Upon seeing those four letters, all the viewers felt a strong shaking sensation, as though their hearts had been struck by lightning. Those four letters contained some kind of powerful intent.

This was definitely an extraordinary object!

That was the first thought that appeared in everyone's mind.

Nie Li was the most shocked among them. Others didn't know the uses of this treasure and could only feel mind-blown upon seeing this painting. However, Nie Li was well aware of it's uses!

According to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's records, this painting was drawn by a supreme existence from ancient times. That expert had used all of his intent to create this this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, thereby exhausting all energy. This item wasn't simply supposed to be a cultivation aid!

Its aura could be absorbed for cultivation, but using it that way was simply a huge waste of a priceless treasure! That was only a tiny trace of the Heavenly Energy that it dispersed!

Nie Li sensed that there were definitely strings attached. Otherwise, there was no way that such a shocking treasure would simply be brought out for auction. However, he definitely wouldn't let such a treasure go! If he could tap into all of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting's abilities, it would definitely become one of his cornerstones in his fight against the Sage Emperor!

The Sage Emperor dominated everything and had sealed both time and space. If Nie Li wanted to break through the Space-Time seal, he'd definitely require extraordinary methods.

Nie Li definitely couldn't allow this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting fall into the hands of others!

"Gu Bei, no matter what, buy this painting for me!" Nie Li transmitted his voice to Gu Bei. "As for money, I'll pay for it!"

"Alright!" Gu Bei nodded. Although he didn't know of the painting's uses, he was aware that it definitely wasn't a simple object. And that was enough for him!

After all, isn't money supposed to be spent?

Gu Bei was quite eager now!

Qin Yue lightly smiled at everyone, "I'll bet that everyone knows that this definitely isn't a simple item. Under normal circumstances, this item definitely wouldn't appear in this auction. However, we have been mystified over it. Since we don't know its uses, it only serves as a decoration for us. Even the mysterious higher-up who took this painting out doesn't know of its uses as well!"

Everyone exchanged glances.

Everyone was well aware that such a treasure definitely had numerous uses. However, that higher-up who was willing to sell this treasure couldn't discover its uses? People like themselves could just forget about it! Since this item was the finale of the show, it definitely wouldn't be cheap. If they spent a fortune buying such a useless item, that'd be too much of a loss!

Qin Ye lightly smiled. "The higher-up who is selling this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting said that regardless of who it is, if someone can discover even one use of this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, he will be willing to buy it back for two hundred thousand spiritual stones. If no one knows of its uses, then he will sell the painting. The starting price is one hundred thousand spiritual stones!"

Nie Li furrowed his brows briefly. It looked like this higher-up was really stumped. He didn't seem to actually want to sell the painting, but he couldn't figure out any of its uses. Therefore, he really didn't have much of a choice.

Even this mysterious higher up couldn't break the myriad of inscription patterns on the painting. So what was the use of having the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting anyways?

Nie Li was probably the only one who could unlock its secrets!

The starting bid was one hundred thousand spiritual stones!

Many people were utterly stupefied at the price.

That price itself could easily remove the majority of the competition. Amongst those gathered here, only a few could even participate. One hundred thousand spiritual stones. That wasn't something ordinary people could afford.

The entire side chamber was covered by a long silence. Who would be daring enough to raise that price?

"One hundred ten thousand spiritual stones!" Long Tianming casually said.

Someone finally made a bid!

The silence had been broken. Everyone exchanged looks and bitter smiles. Probably only someone of Long Tianming's level could afford to take part in this competition.

The amount of money transacted in this year's auction greatly surpassed that of previous years. Furthermore, the price of this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was simply too overwhelming.

"One hundred twenty thousand spiritual stones!" Yan Yang casually said.

Throughout this long auction, Yan Yang hadn't made a single bid. The number of items that could catch his attention was nearly zero. However, he'd finally started to bid for this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Long Tianming couldn't help furrowing his brows briefly when he heard Yan Yang's bid. Once Yan Yang joined the competition, Long Tianming would no longer be a decent competitor for the painting. Therefore, he could only hope that Yan Yang wasn't terribly interested in the painting.

"One hundred thirty thousand!"

"One hundred forty thousand!"

One hundred fifty thousand!"

…

The price steadily rose as the two of them continued the bidding war. When Yan Yang raised it to one hundred sixty thousand, Long Tianming was forced to back out from the fight with a bitter smile.

"Senior Brother Yan Yang has made a bid of one hundred sixty thousand. Is anyone willing to go higher?" Qin Yue lightly smiled as she looked out at the crowd.

Suddenly, Mingyue Wushuang's clear voice rang out as she lightly smiled. "I'll offer one hundred ninety thousand. If anyone raises the price past that, then I'll back out!"

Yan Yang went silent for a moment as he spoke, "By right, if Senior Sister Mingyue is interested, I should let Senior Sister Mingyue have it. Unfortunately, I'm also quite interested in this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Furthermore, this item seems to compliment my cultivation technique, so I don't want to miss it. I hope that Senior Sister Mingyue won't be offended!" Yan Yang wasn't on good terms with Long Tianming but he was obviously more polite towards Mingyue Wushuang.

Mingyue Wushuang smiled, "Don't worry about it. Junior Brother Yan Yang should do as you like!" After all, she was only casually raising the price.

"Two hundred thousand spiritual stones!" Yan Yang continued bidding.

The painting's price had reached two hundred thousand spiritual stones! That was simply too shocking a sum. Even if people like Ye Xuan and Murong Ye emptied their entire fortunes, they still wouldn't be able to gather so many spiritual stones!

Yan Yang was truly the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect. He was way too rich!

With Yan Yang's frightening wealth, the others were probably too scared to compete. Just when everyone believed that the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting would fall into Yan Yang's hands, Gu Bei's voice sounded. "I heard from an Elder that this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting has been laid with the Myriad Spiritual Lock. Even a Martial Ancestor Realm expert wouldn't be able to solve it. So even if Young Master Yan Yang gets it, you probably won't find too many uses for it. I'll bid two hundred ten thousand spiritual stones!"

The observers couldn't help finding the situation rather funny. On one hand, Gu Bei had just said that the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting had been laid with the Myriad Spiritual Lock; therefore, it definitely wasn't worth getting. On the other hand, he'd also raised the price. It was an unavoidably a little too hilarious. Gu Bei was probably trying to tell Yan Yan that he wasn't trying to provoke him. At the same time, not making Yan Yang look bad.

After all, no one wanted to provoke someone like Yan Yang! Yan Yang represented the entire Skyblaze Sect as the sect's future leader!

Yan Yang turned in Gu Bei's direction and considered him briefly. He never expected that Gu Bei would still have the wealth to compete against him, especially after buying so many other things. Yan Yang causally said, "This gathering of the three major sects is meant for us to interact. Harmony is prized. Everyone can bid as they wish, and the higher bid wins. There is no need to be bothered by status. Junior Brother Gu, please go ahead!"

The crowd couldn't help sighing inwardly at those words. With such extraordinary manners, Yan Yang truly lived up to his title as the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect.


	312. Chapter 312

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 312 – The Four Arts** 1

"Two hundred twenty thousand spiritual stones!" Yan Yang continued raising the price.

"Two hundred thirty thousand spiritual stones!" Gu Bei calmly bidded.

Everyone's hearts were shocked. Just how much money did Gu Bei have? Even Grand Elders would be pretty good to save up a few hundred thousand spiritual stones over several years. Had Gu Bei discovered some treasure?

Yan Yang went silent. After cultivating for years and years, he only had two hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones saved up. The price was already pretty high, but Gu Bei was still increasing it.

Yan Yang had heard of Gu Bei; he was only supposed to be an ordinary descendant of the Gu Clan. How could he possess such frightening wealth? The way things were going, it didn't look like Yan Yang would be able to win against Gu Bei, even if he continued bidding.

After remaining silent for a brief moment, Yan Yang opened up. "I'll back out of the competition. Junior Brother Gu can have this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting!" Although Yan Yang felt slightly regretful, he still calmed himself very quickly.

Everyone was utterly shocked that even Yan Yang couldn't win against Gu Bei. He was going to give it up just like that? They couldn't help giving Gu Bei a glance. That guy's wealth was simply too frightening.

"Then, many thanks, Senior Brother Yan Yang!" Gu Bei lightly smiled as he cupped his hands towards Yan Yang.

After the painting came a few other items that were worth quite a bit of money. Nie Li summed everything up. They'd sold twenty Dragon bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits, and bought the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, thirty bottles of Heavenly Note Dew, the Demon Soul's Essence, and various other items. After all that, Nie Li still made a net gain of one hundred thirty thousand spiritual stones.

Adding to the one hundred thousand spiritual stones currently stored in his interspatial ring, he was still left with two hundred thirty thousand spiritual stones.

Indeed, selling high growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits was such an easy way to earn money!

Fortunately, he'd encountered this auction, which made selling the demon spirits much easier. Normally, it'd be difficult to find a suitable buyer.

The auction continued and quite a number of items were sold. The majority of these goods weren't terribly eye-catching; therefore, Nie Li didn't compete. Excitement was raised in his heart, after he'd obtained the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting secretly. Once he got home, he'd definitely find a way to open it!

Was this item the same as the one in the records, and possessed endless uses?

Even that higher-up was unable to open the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting; Nie Li had no idea if he could do it either.

He didn't have absolute confidence that he could unseal it, but based on his understandings towards various inscription patterns, there was still a high possibility. Even if he could only unlock ten percent of its potential, it would still be worth the money.

Items continued to sell by the dozens before the auction finally came to an end. Occasionally, bursts of laughter and loud conversation drifted from afar.

Qin Yue stood at the front and lightly smiled. "We have come to the end of our auction. Following will be the next segment, with the rather interesting theme of the Four Arts by injecting understanding of dao into the four arts and have it evaluated by everyone here."

Workers were already moving a zither, a Go board2, a brush, some paper, an ink-stone, and various other objects onto the stage up front.

All the disciples focused their attention on these items as their hearts trembled with excitement. This was indeed an interesting event. If they're able to witness the four arts of people like Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang while sensing their Dao in it, who knows if it might let them improve further in Martial Dao!

Qin Yu walked up to the zither and lightly smiled. "Since I initiated this event, then I shall be the first to show my humble skills. Please offer your opinions!"

When Qin Yue announced that she would start the event, the crowd of disciples applauded loudly.

Qin Yue gracefully sat behind the zither, extended her beautiful hands, and began strumming lightly with her slender fingers.

Mellow and soulful music echoed throughout the area. The sound reminded one of fine rain tapping on the leaves of a banana tree. If you listened from afar, nothing could be heard. But listening quietly, the sound seemed as though it sounded by the ears. The music contained a trace of anxiousness and sentimentality. It was gentle, sad and beautiful.

Suddenly, the zither's music suddenly changed, like silver bottle splashing. The notes moved quickly, but instead of killing intent, it contained a dignified calmness.

The crowd couldn't help being intoxicated by such beautiful music as their soul realms fluttered to the melody. It was like they'd instantly emerged into a utopia bathed in warm sunlight.

Over at Nie Li's table, Ye Xuan had an intoxicated expression on his face as he lightly tapped on the table. As the music calmed, so did he, but he couldn't help sighing. "She plays like a celestial being, pleasing and relaxing the hearts of all her listeners. The Dao intent contained in her music is even more mesmerising!"

After her piece ended, praises sounded from everywhere in the crowd.

"Miss Qin Yue's zither is as smooth as water, delivering her Dao intent through emotions. Truly extraordinary!"

"Miss Qin Yue's zither was rich and resounding, truly mesmerising!"

Voices of praise echoed; however, Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang still silently maintained their calm and tranquil dispositions. After all, Qin Yue's understanding towards the Dao was too basic and inferior compared to them.

After hearing the zither music, Nie Li lightly smiled. The emotions within her music were somewhat similar to his Master's Ethereal Note. However, the distance between them was too wide. Although Nie Li wasn't an expert at the zither, he was still pretty good at evaluating.

Qin Yue stood up as she slightly bowed. "I, Qin Yue, have made a fool of myself, a joke for others. Qin Yue has already displayed my pitiful skills. Next, I pass the stage to those sitting below!"

At Qin Yue's words, many couldn't help turning slightly red. Qin Yue's zither had already reached such a level, going up now would just make a fool of themselves. For this event, it'd be best to let the real experts show their skills. That way, the members of the crowd could benefit.

Suddenly, Ye Xuan glanced in Xiao Ning'er's direction, then stood up and walked to the front. "Since Miss Qin Yue has displayed her zither skills, then let me present my skills as well."

The corner of Gu Bei's mouth twitched as he appeared slightly restless. He didn't have any expectations from Ye Xuan.

"Senior Brother Ye Xuan, please!" Qin Yue smiled very politely as she continued, "I wonder which of the Four Arts Senior Brother Ye Xuan will display for us?"

"Calligraphy." Ye Xuan lightly smiled.

"Then I'll help grind the ink for Senior Brother Ye Xuan!" Qin Yue smiled as she walked to one side of the table and started on her task.

"A beauty's company, what an honour!" Ye Xuan laughed as he picked up a writing brush from the table, dipped it in the ink, and stared at the paper with his brows furrowed. Then, he leaned forward slightly, brandished the brush, and began writing, his brush coiled around the paper like snakes and dragons.

A brief moment later, a single, vigorous word appeared on the paper: love 3.

Each brush stroke of that word was a fantastic realm of its own.

Qin Yue's eyes couldn't help lighting up as she lifted up the page. The crowd below applauded loudly.

"Senior Brother Ye Xuan's insight towards the Dao of Love is indeed much greater than Miss Qin Yue's!"

"A fantastic word, Senior Brother Ye Xuan!"

Many of the Heavenly Note Sect girls couldn't help raising their eyebrows with splendor in their eyes. Within this one word were the profounds for both love and Dao. That alone was more than enough to make many blush in shame.

Ye Xuan disregarded everyone else's looks as he indistinctly looked at Xiao Ning'er.

Nie Li couldn't help whispering to Xiao Ning'er in a soft voice, "Ning'er, look how deep this Ye Xuan's feelings for you is!"

"Nie Li, you're making fun of me!" Xiao Ning'er shyly lowered her head.

Nie Li couldn't help laughing at Xiao Ning'er's reaction. "Since this Ye Xuan went up there, I'll also have to show a skill or two. Otherwise, I'd look weak!"

Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li in shock. If Nie Li was being so confident, then that meant he believed himself not to be inferior compared to Ye Xuan. Li Xingyun couldn't help the expectation that was rising in his heart as he wondered what Nie Li was going to show. After all, Nie Li had just stepped into the Heavenly Fate Realm and he was already claiming insight comparable to Ye Xuan's?

Xiao Ning'er was busy chatting and laughing softly with Nie Li. She didn't even look over. Ye Xuan couldn't help feeling dejected as he walked off stage and returned to his seat.

After Ye Xuan's calligraphy, everyone quickly calmed down.

Someone from the crowd shouted, "Among the disciples in the side chamber, the leaders are Senior Brother Yan Yang, Senior Sister Mingyue, and Senior Brother Long Tianming. Please go up and enlighten us!"

The rest of the crowd parroted after that person.

Yan Yang, Mingyue Wushuang and Long Tianming's understandings on the Martial Dao had reached an absolutely astonishing degree. If they were willing to showcase a bit, then the rest of the crowd would definitely benefit.

Long Tianming glanced at Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang, and laughed. "Among us three, I am the weakest. Since that's so, I'll be the first to make a fool of myself. After me, I'd like to ask Senior Sister Mingyue and Senior Brother Yan Yang to go onstage and display your talents as well!"

Everyone couldn't help inwardly praising Long Tianming for his words. The three of them were well-known figures among the three major sects; competition between them was unavoidable as the relationship between them definitely isn't that harmonious. However, Long Tianming had taken the initiative to admit that he was the weakest among them; that wasn't something everyone could accomplish.

From a distance, Nie Li looked at Long Tianming with a cold smile. Long Tianming was indeed full of schemes. Since the three of them were required to give a show or two, it was unavoidable that they'd be compared with each other. Rather than a display, it'd be more fitting to call it a competition.

He had gone and admitted that he was the weakest, so that even if he didn't do as well as the others, the crowd wouldn't see it as shameful. But if he could perform better than the two of them, then it'd be extremely applaudable. As of now, Long Tianming stood in an invincible position.

Yan Yang's mouth twitched in disdain as he stared at Long Tianming's back. How could he not see through Long Tianming's intentions? In reality, he just couldn't be bothered with such petty tactics.

As for Mingyue Wushuang at one side, she appeared calm and tranquil as ever. Winning or losing held no significance to her.

Under the watchful eyes of the crowd, Long Tianming walked to the front.


	313. Chapter 313

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 313 – Profound Understanding of Dao Intent**

Long Tianming walked to the front, swept an eye over the crowd, and lightly smiled. "Just now, Qin Yue and Ye Xuan both displayed their talents, the zither and calligraphy, respectively. Since two are required for Go, then there is no point. I shall make a fool of myself and show my painting skills!"

Long Tianming lifted a brush and dipped it into the ink as his eyes turned to the blank page before him.

Earlier, Long Tianming had been smiling and content. But suddenly, an expression that was a deep as water and towering as a mountain burst forth across his face, accompanied by a frighteningly overbearing aura. The audience at the foot of the stage couldn't help gasping for breath.

Long Tianming was like a treasured sword that had been unsheathed. It seemed as if he was trying to force the audience to submit to him through aura alone. The brush in his hand descended and coiled like snakes and dragons, leaving inky black patterns across the page. Slowly, but surely, a ferocious beast took form on the paper; it was a Celestial Blood Saint Dragon, landing with wings unfurled.

From the dragon's bones, scales, to wings, every part was composed of vigorous strokes.

The Celestial Blood Saint Dragon appeared as if it was ready to leap out from the paper. Chilling rays of light emitted from its eyes, as though it was the overseer of all life.

This painting contained boundless intent and an overbearing quality. The crowd of students felt captivated and stifled simply by beholding that Celestial Blood Saint Dragon. It was clear that Qin Yue's zither and Ye Xuan's calligraphy were both far too inferior to this painting that contained supreme overbearing aura.

Comparing Qin Yue and Ye Xuan's understanding towards Dao to Long Tianming's understanding was like comparing a firefly to the luminous moon. They stood worlds apart.

"I have made a fool of myself." Long Tianming halted his brush and put it aside. The powerful aura that had been emanating from him instantly retracted.

"Senior Brother Long Tianming's painting is truly imposing, and filled with the Dao of the King. We can only exclaim in admiration!"

Ye Xuan stood up and heaped on his own flattery. "Senior Brother Long Tianming's Celestial Blood Saint Dragon reigns the land, far more prideful than any outstanding hero. From this painting, one can see Senior Brother Long Tianming's broad mind!"

Nie Li sneered at the flattery from people like Ye Xuan. The Dao intent in Long Tianming's painting was at most "overbearing"; it was still far from the level of "Dao of the King". This painting also had nothing to do with the broad mind that Ye Xuan had been praising about. You could only say that Long Tianming had strong and wild ambitions.

It was true; Long Tianming was indeed someone with wild and deep ambitions. Furthermore, his talent was extraordinary. He'd be a troublesome enemy to run into.

Long Tianming looked at Mingyue Wushuang and Yan Yang as he lightly smiled. "Among the four arts, only Go is left. Would the two of you be willing to reveal a little of your Go skills?"

Two people are required for Go and the outcome of such a match could be easily determined. If one person's Dao intent was stronger and suppressed the other person's, then it'd make the loser rather difficult to exhibit their skills and embarrassed. Long Tianming was trying to pit Mingyue Wushuang and Yan Yang against each other.

One of them was the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect, while the other one was the Holy Maiden of the Heavenly Note Sect. If the two of them competed, what would the outcome be? The members of the crowd couldn't help having expectations of the match.

Yan Yang lightly said, "I'm fine with it."

Although he was well aware of Long Tianming's schemes, Yan Yang wasn't bothered by them; therefore, he didn't reject the idea. Yan Yang definitely wouldn't back off from a fight with anyone.

Mingyue Wushuang couldn't help smiling. "I've made a fool of myself. I rarely play Go, so I'm not very proficient in it. Therefore, my Dao intent on it isn't comparable to Junior Brother Yan Yang's. I'd rather not compete with Junior Brother Yan Yang to avoid making a joke out of myself. I'll show my zither skills instead!"

The crowd couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at Mingyue Wushuang's calm words. They didn't dare jump to conclusions that Mingyue Wushuang was too scared to compete against Yan Yang. Even if the crowd couldn't watch a Go battle between the two experts, they knew that Mingyue Wushuang's zither was still something worth getting excited over.

Long Tianming's brows slightly twitched. It looked like Mingyue Wushuang had cowered at the challenge and backed out. Indeed, whether it was Mingyue Wushuang or himself, neither had many thoughts about challenging Yan Yang. He was just too strong!

Mingyue Wushuang walked towards the front. However, she didn't sit when she reached the zither; instead, she only extended a slender jade finger and lightly strummed a string.

*Zennnng*

A clear and melodious pitch flowed like a clear spring, slowly spreading throughout the entire chamber. The note lingered, unending.

Instantly, the audience relaxed, as if they were sitting in a paradise. The ethereal sound relaxed their hearts and filled their faces with infatuated expressions. Even though Yan Yang and Long Tianming weren't affected as much as the others, their hearts also did calm at the sound of the zither.

The sound of her zither brought tranquility to the hearts of all.

The listeners sank into the deep and mysterious profound intent that filled the zither's note, and found themselves entirely unable to extricate themselves from it.

Only after a long time had passed did the note cease. However, the aftertaste still remained in everyone's hearts.

This single note from the zither was much more profound than Long Tianming's painting. It was that emotionally moving force that mesmerised the crowd.

Long Tianming gingerly cupped his hands with a bitter smile. "I never thought that Senior Sister Mingyue had succeeded in the Zither Note of Heavenly Peace. It's truly extraordinary! Long Tianming admits defeat!"

Even though Long Tianming had vocally admitted defeat, there was still an underlying message in his words. He had mentioned that Mingyue Wushuang had played the Heavenly Peace; he was admitting that he'd been defeated by the technique, not by Mingyue Wushuang herself.

Mingyue Wushuang wasn't bothered by his words as she smiled. She had played that note to calm the competitive intentions within everyone's hearts. She had no intention of gaining a superior position.

"That was indeed the Heavenly Peace. Junior Brother Long Tianming certainly have a good eyesight! Now that I have finished my piece, please, let us move on to the next performer." Mingyue Wushuang finished her words, then calmly descended the stage with graceful steps.

Only then did the audience awaken abruptly from their captivation. They looked at Mingyue Wushuang with exceptionally calm hearts. Although it was only a single zither note, its effect on their hearts had far surpassed the effect of Long Tianming's painting.

Long Tianming's painting suppressed others with power; Mingyue Wushuang's zither note was like celestial music that imparted a profound comprehension.

Even now, the disciples continued to reflect on that zither note.

Mingyue Wushuang's mood of tranquility had been transferred to everyone else.

She was truly worthy of the name "Holy Maiden of the Heavenly Note Sect". Her attainments on the zither had already reached an extraordinary realm.

Nie Li watched Mingyue Wushuang's back, while being absorbed in his own thoughts. Regardless of who was stronger between Long Tianming or Mingyue Wushuang, at least it was clear that Mingyue Wushuang's mental strength had far surpassed Long Tianming's. There was probably only one person who could win against Mingyue Wushuang in terms of attainments on mentality.

That person would be his Master, Ying Yueru!

Next was Yan Yang's turn. He slowly walked towards the front.

The crowd couldn't help staring at him as they tried to guess which of the four arts he would perform.

"It's regrettable that Senior Sister Mingyue was unwilling to compete with me in Go. Therefore, I can only give a casual performance!" Yan Yang said as he smiled and walked up to the Go board. He picked up a black Go piece and turned his attention to the board.

The moment he picked up the Go piece, a strange thing occurred. Although Yan Yang was clearly standing on the stage, it felt as though he'd disappeared. No one could detect his presence.

At the same time, the Go board beneath his scrutiny turned vast and boundless, as though it became another world.

It was as though mountains and rivers had appeared on the Go board. No life forms could be seen on these geological structures as Yan Yang slowly raised his Go piece and set it down.

The moment the piece landed, streams of life burst forth in the form of flowers and plants upon the mountain slopes and within the rivers. That overflowing and vigorous energy affected everyone's hearts.

The changes in this small world utterly shocked the viewers. They felt that the plants and flowers that flourished within that small realm were filled with the overflowing vitality of heaven and earth.

That Go piece contained Yan Yang's boundless Dao intent. It landed on the Tian Yuan position1 of the Go board.

For a long time, everyone remained immersed in that small world.

After placing down the first Go piece, Yan Yang retracted his hand, stood still, and lightly smiled. "Since there's no one to play against, I will place just this piece!"

Yan Yang kept a calm attitude as he slowly descended the stage.

Nie Li looked at Yan Yang in astonishment. He never thought that Yan Yang's insight towards the Dao would've reached such a level. Long Tianming's comprehension could only be called "overbearing". But Yan Yang comprehended the genuine Dao of the King. It's no wonder that in his previous life, Yan Yang had led the Skyblaze Sect into a flourishing era.

Between Yan Yang, Mingyue Wushuang and Long Tianming, Yan Yang was obviously much stronger than the other two.

However, none of the three could influence the other two; they were incapable of affecting the others' auras. This proved that even though Yan Yang stood above the other two, it wasn't a total domination.

Only after Yan Yang exited the stage did the audience wake up from the shock. They were still in a stupor from the things they had just witnessed.

Qin Yue lightly smiled. "The three Senior Brothers and Sister have opened our eyes to a new world. In my opinion, winning and losing doesn't matter. What's important is that these three Senior Brothers and Sister could impart a completely new comprehension towards the Martial Dao. Today is worth months of bitter cultivation. This trip truly has not been in vain!"

The disciples of the three major sects fully agreed to what Qin Yue had just said. Winning and losing weren't important; their eyes had indeed become opened to a new world as they remained immersed in the three concepts displayed.

The three of them would always be the focus of attention within this side chamber. Aside from gaining some comprehension, all the disciples felt a deep sense of inferiority to them. Their own concepts were simply far too below the three of theirs. Trying to reach the level of those three was simply too hard.

Qin Yue smiled as she swept her eyes over the crowd. "Is there anyone else who wants to show us their skills?"

Everyone exchanged looks. Those three had just finish displaying their skills. Who would still dare to go up? If anyone else went up, they'd just be displaying their pitiful skills after an expert!


	314. Chapter 314

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 314 – Sword**

If anyone went up onstage now, they'd only get mocked by the crowd.

Since it looked like no one else wanted to volunteer, Qin Yue was about to end the event. However, Nie Li suddenly stood up, casually smiled, and said, "May I give it a try?"

Dead silence filled the side chamber. Everyone dumbfoundedly started at Nie Li.

What was going on?

Who was this kid?

There was someone who dared to go up after Yan Yang, Mingyue Wushuang, and Long Tianming?

"Just who is that guy? He must be an idiot who doesn't know the height of the sky or the depth of the earth1!.

"I know who he is! He's the number one genius from the Divine Feathers Sect's youngest generation!"

But even if he was the number one genius among the youngest generation, he was still being too arrogant to try and pit his own Dao intent against those three!

Yan Yang, Mingyue Wushuang, and Long Tianming all looked in Nie Li's direction. This was an unexpected for them. However, they calmly observed as they tried to see what Nie Li was planning.

Ye Xuan looked at Nie Li with disdain. 'He's just displaying his pitiful skills before experts! Even if Nie Li has some ability, he should've showed it before those three. That way, no one would mock him. But he actually want to go after them. He's thinking too highly of himself! It doesn't matter how well he does, the audience will just keep comparing him to those three!'

These thoughts went through Ye Xuan's head. Nie Li probably wanted to display his skills in front of Xiao Ning'er; that was probably why he couldn't back down from this!

Ye Xuan looked at Xiao Ning'er. She doesn't seem to have a very good eyesight, to actually have found such a moron. Even if Nie Li was trying to compete with him, he should at least find a better time.

Murong Yu sneered in disdain. Did Nie Li really think that he could challenge people of Yan Yang's level? He was grossly overestimating his own abilities!

Li Xingyun sat to the side, staring at Nie Li in astonishment. Why did Nie Li chose to stand out now? Li Xingyun knew that Nie Li always had a reason behind his actions. He shouldn't be going up there just to humiliate himself. So what was he planning? Li Xingyun couldn't see through Nie Li anymore.

Gu Bei was also stunned for a brief moment. Of course, he didn't believe that Nie Li's Dao intent could surpass those three's. So what was he going up for?

However, Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, and Xiao Xue weren't shocked in the slightest. They'd been with Nie Li for too long and were well aware that he wouldn't make shots without an aim. Therefore, they weren't worried about Nie Li humiliating himself.

On the other hand, Long Yuyin was one of the people who were staring at Nie Li in astonishment. Ever since Nie Li started guiding her, she sensed that his cultivation in Dao intent was deep and unmeasurable. But even still, she didn't think that Nie Li could win against those three. Just a little while ago, she'd witnessed their frightening strength and deep attainment on Dao intent. So why did Nie Li chose this timing? An intense curiosity rose within Long Yuyin's heart!

Nie Li patted Gu Bei on the shoulder and said, "Watch carefully with all your heart and sense the intent within. It'll be a great help to your cultivation."

"Yes." Gu Bei nodded in reply, even though his expression was still a little blank.

Long Yuyin's heart slightly shook at Nie Lie's words as she sat upright and still. Her expression turned serious. She wanted to take a good look at what Nie Li was going to do. If it was something that Gu Bei could comprehend, then why couldn't she?

Ye Xuan and Murong Yu snorted disdainfully. Did Nie Li really consider himself a master with that imprudent manner of his?

Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li in astonishment as his expectations rose.

Nie Li turned and walked to the front with Xiao Ning'er and everyone else's attention focused on him.

Every pair of eyes in that side chamber were on Nie Li, including the eyes of the previous trio. They couldn't help laughing to themselves when they realised that Nie Lie didn't seem to have even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm. What kind of understanding towards the Heavenly Dao could someone of his level possibly have?

Qin Yue looked at Nie Li with a sweet smile. "This Junior Brother seems rather young. But since you're willing to show us your skills, your courage is commendable! We can't be too demanding either."

A burst of laughter came from below the stage. It was obvious that Qin Yue was trying to leave Nie Li with a route for retreat.

Nie Li didn't have a single trace of stage fright as he calmly replied. "Earlier, someone wrote the word 'love'. I'm untalented, but I can also offer to write a word and make a fool of myself."

An expression of understanding crossed Ye Xuan's face. Nie Li was definitely aiming at him! That moron! Even if Nie Li wanted to compete with him, he should do it before Yan Yang and the other two. It didn't matter how good he was. The fact that he was going after them ensured that he'd be mocked.

Even if Nie Li was intending to compete with Ye Xuan, instead of those three, that was also wishful thinking!

Nie Li scanned the crowd below with a casual smile. "This word of mine is a gift to those who're fated with it!"

Everyone within the side chamber exchanged glances. Did Nie Li really think of himself to be a figure? Among the people gathered in this side chamber, who wasn't a powerful genius of one of the three major sects? Who would need his guidance? The crowd was just waiting to laugh at the joke that was Nie Li.

Nie Li approached the table, picked up the brush, and started writing.

Not a single ripple of Dao intent emanated from Nie Li's body. He was just like an ordinary person, but at least you could say he was focusing on his strokes.

Everyone dumbfounded exchanged glances.

The point of this event wasn't to show your calligraphy skills. It was to display comprehension towards Dao intent! Nie Li didn't have the slightest ripple of aura as he casually wrote his word. There was no way his word would contain any Dao intent!

"Is that guy a moron?"

"I'm really speechless. Where did such a moron come from?"

The crowd conversed amongst themselves. At first, they were worried that their perceptions about Nie Li were actually wrong. But now that they were concentrating onto Nie Li, he was standing there peacefully writing without any Dao intent coming from him. Not even the slightest ripple.

Was he really up there just to display his calligraphy skills? Was he trying to make a joke?

Murong Yu's face was red from holding back his laughter. "That kid's brain must be soggy. This competition is about one's insight towards Dao intent. What is he trying to accomplish just by writing a word?"

Ye Xuan also lightly smiled without speaking. Nie Li was indeed a joke, far inferior compared to Ye Xuan himself!

The others at the same table calmly glanced at Murong Yu before turning back to the stage. No one batted an eye twice in his direction, Xiao Ning'er included. They all wanted to know what Nie Li's word was. What did he mean by 'this word is meant for those who're fated with it'?

Even Long Yuyin was a little fidgety. She couldn't hold back in her heart as curiosity constantly urged her to take a look. Was he really up there just to show his calligraphy skills? She knew Nie Li well enough to understand that he wouldn't pull something like that, right?

As for Gu Bei, his eyes were glued on Nie Li onstage. Thanks to Nie Li's words earlier, he was filled with expectations.

Qin Yue couldn't bear seeing Nie Li make such a fool out of himself, so she reminded him, "Junior Brother, in this event, we're competing Dao intent by injecting our comprehension into calligraphy. Not just calligraphy skills!"

However, Nie Li didn't even raise his head. His expression was serious and his aura calm and even as his wrist made precise movements. Stroke by stroke, a complex and ancient character appeared on the page. With one last forceful hook from the brush, he pull away from the paper and smiled. "My word is complete!"

Qin Yue looked at the page and saw an extremely complicated ancient word. Although she'd never seen it before, but judging from its shape, the word was "sword"2. In terms of calligraphy skills, it was magnificent, composed of vigorous slashes and fine strokes, upright and strong. However, it was only an ordinary "sword" that contained no Dao intent.

Qin Yue couldn't help shaking her head with a sigh. She originally thought that Nie Li might give her some surprises.

Nie Li's brain couldn't have actually gone soggy, right? Did he really go up there just to make a fool of himself?

However, Qin Yue kept her manners, so she still lifted the word and displayed it to the crowd. Qin Yue felt the situation rather funny. What was there to show anyways? Plain calligraphy skills?

Even though Nie Li had completed his word, it had no Dao intent. What was there for others to evaluate?

The disciples sitting below exchanged glances with each other, a little speechless. This was just ordinary calligraphy. If they didn't have any self-restraint, they would've already burst into laughter.

When Long Tianming saw that word, the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. He originally thought that an extraordinary genius had appeared among the newcomers. He never thought that this "genius" would actually turn out to be a moron. At such an occasion, Nie Li was throwing the Divine Feathers Sect's face!

Long Tianming looked at it once, then turned away without a second glance.

Ye Xuan laughed. "I think Junior Brother Nie Li must be confused! I'll admit that my calligraphy skills aren't as good as his, but what's the use of just calligraphy?" Ye Xuan's words only contained mockery.

"Even Senior Brother Ye Xuan admits defeat. Junior Brother Nie Li's calligraphy skills have indeed reached a high level!" Murong Yu laughed loudly. In his heart, he was insulting Nie Li. What a moron!

Long Yuyin attentively studied the word in Qin Yue's hand, but no matter how she observed it, it looked like an ordinary word to her. She couldn't help furrowing her brows. Did Nie Li's word really not have any Dao intent?

Gu Bei's eyes were fixed on that word. His brows were locked together.

The majority of the disciples were discussing amongst themselves, mocking Nie Li for being ridiculous.

Nie Li calmly swept an eye over the crowd. Based on everyone's expression, they were all looking down on him. However, Nie Li paid special attention the expression of Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang.

Mingyue Wushuang was no longer as calm and tranquil as she had been. Her brows were locked together, as though she was pondering over an extremely difficult question.

Yan Yang's eyes flashed with traces of astonishment, admiration, and confusion. His brows momentarily locked, then smoothed out, then locked again.


	315. Chapter 315

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent**

When others had looked at Nie Li's "sword", they couldn't feel any profundity concealed within. They couldn't even sense a trace of Dao intent.

Although the majority of them had some self-restraint, there was still some mockery.

Indeed, Nie Li had gone up to make a joke of himself.

Suddenly, Gu Bei seemed to have sensed something as his eyes glowed. "Nie Li is indeed a genius. His comprehension towards the Dao has far surpassed that of people like Yan Yang!"

As Gu Bei focused his attention on that "sword", he sensed a surging sword intent bearing down on him. This word wasn't written with any Dao intent; however, boundless Dao intent could still be sensed from it.

That was the most shocking thing!

The "sword" that Nie Li had written was meant for Gu Bei, since Gu Bei's insight towards swordplay was far stronger than other people's. After all, in Nie Li's previous life, Gu Bei had become a Martial Ancestor Realm expert by relying on sword intent! This word contained boundless Dao intent and the essence of sword intent. As long as Gu Bei could comprehend the word, it would be extremely helpful to his cultivation.

Listening to Gu Bei's words, Murong Yu disapprovingly sneered. "Far surpassing Yan Yang? Your boasting is a little too much. It doesn't matter how much you two flatter each other, no one's going to believe you guys! Or maybe it's that among the geniuses of the three major sects all gathered in this side chamber, only you can comprehend the Dao intent that's hidden within?"

Li Xingyun had attentively studied the "sword" written by Nie Li. However, he still couldn't sense anything, and neither could Xiao Ning'er. The only thing they could do was remain silent and not refute Murong Yu's words. They only felt that Gu Bei definitely wouldn't speak without thinking. Therefore, they focused their attention even harder on the "sword", trying to glean something from it.

Gu Bei sneered in disdain. "You can say whatever you want. I don't care. Either way, if you guys can't comprehend the supreme sword intent contained in that word, then it's your loss!"

Long Yuyin knitted her brows slightly. Could this "sword" written by Nie Li really contain supreme sword intent? If so, why couldn't she sense the slightest Dao intent no matter how she looked at it? Maybe she was just stupid? This was something that Gu Bei could sense, but she couldn't?!

Just what kind of sword intent was hidden in this "sword"? The seed of curiosity had been planted in Long Yuyin's heart, and she was dying to unravel it!

Ye Xuan also studied the word for a long time, but he couldn't sense the slightest sword intent either. Just what was that damned thing? Like he'd believe Gu Bei. There were so many experts gathered in the side chamber, but only a good-for-nothing like Gu Bei could sense it? When not even Yan Yang and the rest could sense it?

A variety of discussions continued throughout the hall. Many only had words of ridicule.

Everyone's eyes fell onto Yan Yang, Mingyue Wushuang, and Long Tianming. Ultimately, it was up to the three of them to evaluate this word. If the three of them couldn't even sense any Dao intent from it, then Nie Li really would be a laughing stock.

Long Tianming lightly smiled, "Junior Brother Nie Li's word is indeed very well-written. In terms of calligraphy, it has reached great heights. However, I couldn't sense any traces of Dao intent from it. In that regard, the "love" written earlier was better."

After Long Tianming's words, the crowd couldn't help inwardly thinking that Nie Li was deliberately trying to be mysterious. Even Long Tianming couldn't sense any Dao intent. That proved that it was just an ordinary word.

Nie Li never wanted Long Tianming to comprehend the supreme sword intent from his word. When he heard Long Tianming's words, he breathed out a sigh of relief from his heart and smiled. "Indeed, this is just ordinary calligraphy. Since Senior Brother Long and everyone else couldn't sense anything from it, then forget about it. I'll take this word of mine away!"

Nie Li took the word from Qin Yue. He was worried that if he allowed Long Tianming a little more time, Long Tianming might start comprehending something out of it.

The only reason Gu Bei could comprehend it was because he'd been in contact with Nie Li for a while now, and he'd been subconsciously affected by Nie Li's aura. Furthermore, Gu Bei's insights towards the sword had surpassed Long Tianming's.

Everyone had something they specialised in. But there weren't many people who could surpass Gu Bei in terms of the way of swords.

Just when Nie Li took the word from Qin Yue, Yan Yang's voice suddenly stopped him. "Wait!"

Everyone in the side chamber looked at Yan Yang in puzzlement. He looked a little dazed. What was wrong with him? Yan Yang had been rather uncommunicative ever since he entered this side chamber; he hadn't spoken many words. To suddenly call out to Nie Li was rather unexpected for everyone.

His brows were knitted tightly.

When Yan Yang first looked at that "sword", he had a peculiar feeling. When he concentrated, he realised that the word contained boundless profundity. Only after a long while of brow-knitting and pondering could he sense the overflowing Dao intent raging at him, trying to devour him whole.

The more Yan Yang pondered over this word, the more shocked he became. To think a youth could have such insight on sword intent! Compared to this supreme Dao intent, his Go piece earlier was far too inferior!

Yan Yang was immersed in that boundless sword intent. The more he thought on it, the more potential he found in the word's sword intent. He was a tiny drop of seawater in the vast ocean of the universe.

Under the bewildered eyes of the crowd, Yan Yang deeply inhaled and looked at Nie Li. Originally, he thought that his own Dao was enough to completely suppress any expert of his own generation. But now that he looked upon this word, he realised that there was always another sky beyond the sky. There would always be someone stronger!

Nie Li was so young, but he already had such frighteningly deep insights towards sword intent.

After Yan Yang called out to Nie Li, he fixed his gaze on that word.

Long Tianming couldn't help frowning at Yan Yang's expression. Could that word in Nie Li's hand really contain some profundity? Long Tianming turned towards the stage and wrinkled his brows, also trying to glean something from it.

Mingyue Wushuang's eyes were also fixed on the word in Nie Li's hands. She couldn't comprehend as much as Yan Yang could, but she also realised that this word contained some profundity. She sensed that this word contained sword intent that was deep like the sea; but when she tried to take a closer look, she couldn't enter it.

The geniuses gathered in the side chamber noticed the expressions of those three, and were shocked as they turned back to the word in Nie Li's hands. Could there really be something profound within it? Otherwise, those three wouldn't show such expressions.

Yan Yang blankly stared at the calligraphy in silence.

At this, Nie Li understood that Yan Yang was already immersed in the word's profound sword intent.

The character that Nie Li had written originates from an ancient and supreme expert's Ten Thousand Heavenly Book of True Intent. The very structure of this word contains that expert's boundless intent. The "sword" that Nie Li had written was only a representation of the underlying basics, but it was enough for experts like Yan Yang to comprehend for several days and nights.

From this one word, each person could comprehend their own version of intent. Some people could even comprehend different profound sword techniques from it.

If Yan Yang wanted to continue comprehending it, it'd be endless. It would take more than a few days at least.

Furthermore, Nie Li didn't want Long Tianming to comprehend anything from it!

"This word's true intents can be written without Dao intent. It's only a word, after all. I wrote it today so everyone could have a look. For those who could comprehend something from it, you can be considered to be fated with it." Nie Li lightly smiled and rolled up the paper. "However, let's end it here!"

Yan Yang felt rather disappointed as he watched Nie Li store the word away. If only he could have several days worth of time, he believed that he could definitely comprehend its true intent and it'd definitely be a great benefit for his cultivation!

Regardless, Yan Yang was still shocked by the display. He stood up straight and said in a respectful voice, "Thanks for the lesson!"

At Yan Yang's words, the entire side chamber fell into a deathly silence. Those who'd mocked Nie Li just a little while ago couldn't help gaping. They still couldn't figure out what was going on, since they couldn't sense anything from that word. However, Yan Yang shouldn't be lying. Could that word really contain an intent that the rest of them couldn't comprehend?

Gu Bei glanced at Ye Xuan and Murong Yu in disdain. "I already told you! The intent in Nie Li's word is far greater than the performances by those three!"

Ye Xuan and Murong Yu were dumbfounded.

Ye Xuan was in extreme puzzlement. This was simply too unbelievable. In his view, Nie Li hadn't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm so how could he have such powerful Dao intent? To the point that it surpassed Yan Yang's? Not only that, there hadn't been even the slightest ripple of Dao intent when Nie Li wrote that word.

However, even Yan Yang had admitted defeat. People of his level definitely wouldn't lie just to help a nameless guy like Nie Li. Just what was going on?

Murong Yu's brows were knitted tightly. Like the rest of the crowd, he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. However, he was even more upset because he couldn't sense any of the profundity contained in Nie Li's word! The feeling of being inferior to Nie Li infuriated him.

Xiao Ning'er, however, only pursed her lips and revealed a trace of a smile. Although she couldn't sense the profundity contained in Nie Li's word, she couldn't help feeling proud of him. Even amongst the experts of the Draconic Ruins Realm, Nie Li was still unique and unmatched. No one could stand on par with him!

Long Yuyin sat nearby, her right fist tightly clenched on the table. Even Gu Bei could sense the intent in Nie Li's word but not her. Did that mean that she was inferior to Gu Bei? Just what kind of intent was hidden in Nie Li's word? To someone like herself who was obsessed with the Martial Dao, such a thing was filled with endless allure.

She yearned to know the profundity contained in that word!

She couldn't contain the curiosity and urge within her heart! She already decided that regardless of everything, even if she had to pay a price, she'd grasp that profundity from Nie Li's word!


	316. Chapter 316

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 316 – Selling words**

While all the geniuses in the side chamber were still perplexed, Nie Li was preparing to return to his seat after storing the word.

Nie Li lightly smiled as he glanced at Long Yuyin from afar. He had a full grasp of Long Yuyin's character. Aside from letting Gu Bei comprehend the word, he also meant to arouse the curiosity within Long Yuyin's heart. Before long, she would take the initiative to come to him and get to the heart of the matter. At that time, Nie Li would guide Long Yuyin slowly and systematically to transform some of her ideologies!

Controlling a Martial Dao obsessed Long Yuyin was simply too easy.

Aside from satisfying those two motives, Nie Li also managed to successfully arouse the interest ot Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang. He definitely didn't believe that Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang wouldn't try to get to the heart of it as well.

"Wait a moment!" Yan Yang's voice suddenly sounded to stop Nie Li.

Everyone curiously looked at Yan Yang. Nie Li had already stored that word of his, so what was Yan Yang trying to do now?

Nie Li looked at him and asked, "Senior Brother Yan Yang, is there anything else you need?"

"I wish to purchase this word. I wonder if Junior Brother Nie Li is willing to part with it? I'm willing to make an offer of a hundred thousand spiritual stones!" Yan Yang said. Originally he wanted to offer fifty thousand, but after pondering it over, he realised that fifty thousand didn't seem too sincere; therefore, he offered a hundred thousand spiritual stones instead.

Yan Yang was willing to offer a hundred thousand spiritual stones for Nie Li's word?

The entire hall was in an uproar as all the geniuses in the side chamber were shocked!

A hundred thousand spiritual stones for a word!

Hearing Yan Yang's words, Nie Li hesitated awhile. A hundred thousand spiritual stones definitely wasn't some small temptation. After all, it was just a word. Nie Li wouldn't lose anything by selling it, so why not?

Yan Yang's words also shocked Long Tianming. He wasn't able to see through the profound intent of that word before Nie Li rolled it up so he couldn't tell what profound was contained in that word. However, he never imagined that Yan Yang would actually be willing to offer a hundred thousand spiritual stones for it. Could it be that in Yan Yang's opinion, the intent contained that word was worth more than a hundred thousand spiritual stones?

Mingyue Wushuang's clear eyes had also landed on Nie Li. Although she wasn't able to get into the intent, she did feel the boundless sword intent contained in that sword. It was definitely worth more than a hundred thousand spiritual stones!

Seeing that Nie Li was hesitating, Yan Yang said again, "If Junior Brother Nie Li is unwilling to sell it, then what if I offer one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones? Although this price is still far from your word's true worth, I still hope that Junior Brother Nie Li is willing to part with it!"

It was understandable that Yan Yang would want the word so urgently. Nie Li understood its true worth. It'd be weird if Yan Yang didn't feel so desperate for it, since he'd managed to comprehend a little before Nie Li put it away.

Hearing Yan Yang's words, Long Tianming's brows twitched as he lightly smiled. "Since Junior Brother Nie Li doesn't want to sell it, then Junior Brother Yan Yang shouldn't try to force him!" Long Tianming could sense Yan Yang's urgency; based on his urgency alone, this word was worth way more than that Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Only by leaving that word alone, Long Tianming had thousands of ways to get it and keep it from landing in Yan Yang's hands.

Of course Nie Li wasn't going to let Long Tianming have his way. He wrung his hands and said, "Senior Brother Long and Senior Brother Yan Yang are being too serious. I can write dozens of these words in a day. It's just a word, after all. If every Senior Brother and Senior Sister wants one, I can give everyone one!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, whether it was Long Tianming or Yan Yang, both of them were stunned. That's right, he could write many of these in a single day, because he doesn't need any Dao intent to write it at all!

Although Long Tianming didn't want Yan Yang to obtain it, because he could tell that Yan Yang would be able to comprehend an extremely profound intent from it. However, Nie Li had already said that he'd be able to write several of these in a day; therefore, he couldn't prevent Yan Yang from obtaining it anymore. He became rather dispirited. Was Nie Li lacking some wires in his brain or was he just pretending to be stupid?

Yan Yang looked at Nie Li with a deep gaze as he understood the meaning in Nie Li's words. Indeed, Nie Li could write many of these in a day, but the worth of that word in his hand was still undeniable.

"No matter how many words Junior Brother Nie Li can write in a day, I'm still willing to pay a hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones for it!" Yan Yang said calmly. This had always been his way of doing things. He was sincere with making friends, so how could he accept such a precious calligraphy word from Nie Li for nothing in return?

Seeing how serious Yan Yang was, Nie Li pondered for a brief moment. Originally, Nie Li only planned to build a good relationship with Yan Yang; there was no meaning to it by selling the word. After pondering for a moment, Nie Li opened his mouth, and said, "Let's do this then. Since Senior Brother Yan Yang is willing to spend so many spiritual stones on it, I'll gift Senior Brother Yan Yang a second word!"

Nie Li walked back to the table, spread open the scroll, and quickly wrote the word "martial" below the "sword". Then, he rolled it up and passed it to Qin Yue at his side. "Please pass it to Senior Brother Yan Yang!" The Dao intent contained in the "martial" word was far more profound than the Dao in the "sword".

Qin Yue was overwhelmed by the favor and respectfully accepted it, carrying it with both hands as she walked towards Yan Yang.

Previously, she'd held a little contempt for Nie Li, but now, she realised that she couldn't see through him. She'd gained a little more respect for him, and began treating Nie Li as someone of the same level as Yan Yang.

Yan Yang took the scroll from Qin Yue. When he saw the "martial" written on the lower right, he suddenly experienced a vast and majestic sensation that rocked his heart. After being stunned for a brief moment, he re-rolled the scroll and stowed it away.

"Many thanks, Junior Brother Nie Li!" The shock in Yan Yang's heart was indescribable. This "martial" seemed even more profound than the "sword". Yan Yang never thought that Nie Li would give him another great gift. He took an interspatial ring and seriously said, "Compared to these two words given to me by Junior Brother Nie Li, all ordinary items are too insignificant. From this day onwards, Junior Brother Nie Li is a friend of mine, Yan Yang's!"

Yan Yang looked at Qin Yue and said, "Miss Qin Yue, please pass this over to Junior Brother Nie Li!"

Nie Li received the interspatial ring from Qin Yue with a casual smile. "In that case, I'm honored to have Senior Brother Yan Yang as a friend!"

Everyone couldn't help the itch that formed in their heart. They had no idea what Nie Li had written as Yan Yang's second character, since they couldn't see it from their positions. However, judging from Yan Yang's expression, it shouldn't be anything simple. However, the crowd couldn't even comprehend anything from the first word; therefore, even if they were given the second word, it'd still be useless to them.

Long Tianming was extremely depressed in his heart. Not only was he unable to prevent Yan Yang from obtaining Nie Li's word, Yan Yang even got two of them.

Mingyue Wushuang smiled sweetly. "I wonder if Junior Brother Nie Li would be willing to write one for me as well. I'll also offer one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones!"

"Of course! To avoid favouring one and discriminating against another, I'll write two words for Senior Sister Mingyue too!" Nie Li wrote another "sword" and then a "bright". This "bright" implied being as bright as the moon. In terms of Dao intent, it was roughly the same as Yan Yang's "martial".

Nie Li then obtained another one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones from Mingyue Wushuang.

"Junior Brother Nie Li seems to have feelings for Junior Sister Ning'er. From today onwards, I'll take good care of her!" Mingyue Wushuang glanced at Xiao Ning'er as she smiled.

Hearing Mingyue Wushuang's words, the girls of the Heavenly Note Sect all looked at Xiao Ning'er with extremely envious expressions. Mingyue Wushuang had an extraordinary position within the Heavenly Note Sect: the Holy Maiden! Under Mingyue Wushuang's special care, Xiao Ning'er would definitely have boundless prospects!

Although Xiao Ning'er's shocking talent had attracted the attentions of some higher-ups, it wasn't the same as being taken care of by Mingyue Wushuang.

"Then I'll have to thank Senior Sister Mingyue!" Nie Li said with his hands cupped. He thought inwardly, he was able to build two connections by simply writing a few words. On top of that, he was able to obtain three hundred thousand spiritual stones. That was definitely a good deal. Why did he feel that selling words could be even more profitable than selling high-grade demon spirits?

Ye Xuan saw Nie Li skillfully dealing with Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang, and felt inferior to Nie Li. Just a short while ago, he'd been mocking Nie Li and calling him a poor bastard. But in the end, Nie Li only had to write a few words to obtain three hundred thousand spiritual stones from them!

Long Tianming slightly furrowed his brows because both Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang had obtained Nie Li's words. He could only give up, since he hadn't been able to prevent it from happening. As for Nie Li, it was impossible for Long Tianming to spend a hundred fifty thousand for those words.

Nie Li was a disciple of the Divine Feathers Sect. After this event, all Long Tianming had to do was to send some people to get the words from Nie Li. How could Nie Li not give him any?

Not only would Nie Li have to give Long Tianming some words, Nie Li would have to give him even more, unless he didn't want to remain in the Divine Feathers Sect anymore.

Long Tianming began observing Nie Li. If Nie Li really had some talent, getting him as an underling would be a pretty good idea. As for oppressing Nie Li, Long Tianming didn't have those kinds of thoughts at the moment. After today, once the higher-ups heard that Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang had bought words from Nie Li, they'd definitely get in on the action and ask for some words to study. With Nie Li's ability, trying to get a connection with one or two higher-ups should be a very simple task for him.

In the Divine Feathers Sect, Long Tianming still wasn't able to cover everything up.

What Long Tianming cared about the most aside from Nie Li writing those word was just what was his talent? After all, Nie Li didn't produce even the slightest ripple of Dao intent when he wrote those words; therefore, Long Tianming couldn't see through his cultivation.

Even if Nie Li was the ranked first among the newcomer geniuses, he still couldn't attract Long Tianming's attention. If Nie Li's insights towards Dao intent were that profound, it makes no sense that Nie Li still wasn't able to step into the Heavenly Fate Realm. Or could it be that Nie Li was hiding it?

Since Long Tianming was unable to see through Nie Li, he decided to send some of his men to investigate him.

After Nie Li walked down from the stage, he returned to his table and exchanged glances with Ning'er, Gu Bei, and the rest with a smile on his face.

Both Gu Bei and Li Xingyun had completely accepted Nie Li.

When Nie Li returned, Murong Yu was still gnashing his teeth. In the Ghastly Ruins, he'd done all he could to obstruct Nie Li from obtaining spiritual stones. In the end, despite all his hard work, Nie Li had obtained three hundred thousand spiritual stones from a few casual words, ruining all of his efforts.

That was three hundred thousand spiritual stones! Even if Murong Yu saved up for dozens of years, he still wouldn't be able to reach that amount!


	317. Chapter 317

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 317 – Probing out**

Nie Li looked at Gu Bei and asked, "How was your comprehension?"

In Nie Li's previous life, Gu Bei had been cultivating the path of sword intent, so his understandings towards swordsmanship had reached an extremely high level. The reason why Nie Li reminded Gu Bei to carefully comprehend the word 'sword' was because he hoped that Gu Bei would be able to benefit from it.

"I sensed the majestic sword intent. However, it was too profound and I couldn't completely comprehend it all at once." Gu Bei's face was red with shame.

It was normal for Gu Bei to be unable to fully comprehend it. The intent contained in that word wasn't something that could be comprehended in just one or two days. Furthermore, everyone would have different comprehensions of it. Therefore, Nie Li had no idea what Gu Bei, who excelled in sword intent, could comprehend from it.

"I'll write you another one when we get back." Nie Li smiled.

"Nie Li, thank you!" Gu Bei said in a serious tone. That word of Nie Li's had been sold for a hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones, an astonishing price. Gu Bei himself had benefited quite a bit from Nie Li and he was someone who always repaid others. Nie Li's graces had been forever engraved in his heart.

"We're brothers! What is there to be polite about?" Nie Li smiled.

Long Yuyin watched Nie Li and Gu Bei chat. There were several times when she wanted to intervene, but she ended up holding back her words.

What qualifications did she have to ask for a word from Nie Li?

A single word from Nie Li had been sold for a hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones. Could she afford that amount? If she wanted that word from Nie Li, what could she give in exchange? Her relationship with him wasn't that close, not like how it was between him and Gu Bei.

However, the longing for that word within her heart became more and more intense. That intense curiosity was like ants biting at her heart. To a martial obsessed person like her, it was simply too hard to bear. Earlier, when Nie Li exhibited that word in front of the crowd, Gu Bei had comprehended something; but she couldn't understand anything at all.

To someone like Long Yuyin, who was eager to be the strongest, that was just too depressing. Was her aptitude that bad?

Just what was concealed within Nie Li's word?

In the end, Long Yuyin managed to gather her courage and said to Nie Li, "Nie Li, can you let me take a look at that word of yours?"

Nie Li couldn't help lightly smiling in his heart, as Long Yuyin had finally said it aloud. Actually, with Long Yuyin's character, it was impossible for her to not be curious about that word. But right now, it still wasn't ready; therefore, he only gave Long Yuyin a glance and calmly said, "You're still unable to comprehend that word, let's talk about it in the future!"

At Nie Li's words, Long Yuyin's face turned red. Aside from Nie Li, no one her age could say that to her, since she would definitely give them a thorough beating. However, when Nie Li told her that it wasn't possible, she had no temper, despite the dejection in her heart.

That was because Nie Li had the qualifications to say that!

Long Yuyin turned her head and fumed with anger. Although she was unconvinced about what Nie Li had said to her, she couldn't do anything about it.

Xiao Ning'er glanced at Long Yuyin, shifted her gaze to Nie Li, and lightly smiled. Normally, Nie Li would appear to be indifferent, but he treated his friends extremely well. Under this kind of situation, it was absolutely normal for many girls to fall in love with him.

She lightly sighed in her heart as she wondered what kind of position she had in Nie Li's heart?

The hearts of both girls were tangled messes, but no one else knew about it. Murong Yu and Ye Xuan pretended not to notice Nie Li as they shifted their gaze elsewhere. Sitting together with Nie Li was simply too shameful for them. However, they couldn't just stand up and leave. If they did that, they'd be looked down on by others. Therefore, even if they felt depressed, they remained here.

Li Xingyun gave Nie Li a thumbs up, "In the entire Divine Feathers Sect, you're the only person I admire!"

Nie Li smiled and said, "Brother Li is praising me too much."

Every genius of the Divine Feathers Sect within the side chamber directed their attention on Nie Li as a single thought rose within their hearts. Gu Bei and Li Xingyun truly did have foresight, since they built good relationships with Nie Li beforehand. As the saying goes, "the pavilion closest to the water enjoys moonlight first". 1 Thanks Gu Bei and Li Xingyun's relationship with Nie Li, it should be easy for those two to get a word from Nie Li.

Many of them were wondering how they could get close to Nie Li. Even if they weren't able to make friends with him, as long as they could obtain one of his words, they'd already have profited.

After all, Nie Li was a disciple of the Divine Feathers Sect; therefore, they had lots of time.

It wasn't just the disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect, even the disciples of the two other sects had similar thoughts.

Qin Yue stood in front, pursed her lips, and smiled. "I never thought that Junior Brother Nie Li's Dao intent would've reach such a level. Earlier, I have judged wrongly. It's a pity that I'm slow-witted and couldn't comprehend any profound meaning from his word." Qin Yue eased the awkwardness a little as she continued, "If it weren't for the fact that Junior Brother Nie Li sold the word for a hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones, even I wouldn't be able to hold back from requesting one to fulfil the curiosity within my heart! However, Junior Brother Nie Li has already said before that the profound within that word is meant for those who are fated with it. It seems that I'm not of those fated ones!"

Because of this, Nie Li's name thoroughly rang throughout the three major sects.

Hearing what Qin Yue just said, Nie Li transmitted his voice to Xiao Ning'er. "Before you return to the Heavenly Note Sect, I'll write some for you as well. When you get back to the Heavenly Note Sect, you can sell them if you wish. Otherwise, you can gift it to people who are worthy of them!"

"Okay." Xiao Ning'er nodded. She was an intelligent person and understood what Nie Li was thinking about from his actions. Since that was the case, she decided to be his helping hand. If she could make a place for herself within the Heavenly Note Sect, she would definitely be able to help Nie Li.

"I never imagined that there'd be such a talented genius in the Divine Feathers Sect. I wonder if I'd still be able to meet Junior Brother Nie Li again in the outside world!" Qin Yue lightly smiled as she gave Nie Li a look filled with interest.

At Qin Yue's words, Nie Li's mind drifted far away. The outside world was naturally something he had to step into as the disciples of the various sects would contest over one another. If they could stand out, they'd be able to assemble their own forces.

At that time, only then would he be able to qualify to fight for the power and position within the Divine Feathers Sect.

Qin Yue's words should be trying to probe him out. Disciples of the three major sects, including Long Tianming, directed their gazes at Nie Li as they awaited his reply.

Nie Li lightly smiled. "Many thanks to Senior Sister Qin Yue's concern. For the time being, I still don't have any plans to head out for the outside world!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, everyone was slightly relieved. If Nie Li headed to the outside world, he'd become a formidable opponent for many of those gathered in the chamber. There were also some people who'd noticed the way Nie Li had placed his words. "Not having any plans for the time being" didn't mean that he wouldn't have any in the future. Nie Li was rather precise with his words and did not speak himself into a dead end.

Yan Yang's voice sounded, "If Junior Brother Nie Li heads to the outside world, disciples of my Skyblaze Sect won't make things difficult for you. If there's anything I can help with, do come and look for me!"

His words slightly dazed everyone. The Skyblaze Sect wouldn't make things difficult for Nie Li? The weight of this words were already extremely heavy. Furthermore, Yan Yang actually said that he was willing to help Nie Li. Was Yan Yang trying to take advantage of this opportunity to raise another force?

Long Tianming's eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't know how he'd offended Yan Yang, but he could vaguely sense a trace of enmity from him. It couldn't be that Yan Yang was trying to direct this at him, right? Long Tianming glanced at Nie Li. If Nie Li actually had any thoughts of contending for power, then he definitely wouldn't allow Nie Li to grow.

Nie Li lightly smiled, "Then I'll have to thank Senior Brother Yan Yang for that. I already said earlier that I don't have any plans for the outside world, for the time being."

At Nie Li's words, a weight was lifted from Long Tianming's heart. It looked like Nie Li was still somewhat smart.

The topic seemed to have drifted a little too far as those within the side chamber could sense the peculiar atmosphere. Qin Yue swept her gaze over the crowd as she chuckled, "Who still wants to demonstrate their skills in this segment?"

At Qin Yue's words everyone smiled bitterly. Only an exceptional person like Nie Li would dare to try standing out after Yan Yang and the other two. The rest of them wouldn't dare do something like that. After Nie Li's demonstration, who else would dare to go out there?

After a long pause with no reply, Qin Yue smiled, "It seems like there won't be anyone else then. Today's segment of Dao will end here! Many thanks for attending this gathering and I hope that everyone will participate in the banquet tonight as well!"

The gathering finally dispersed.

Nie Li lowered his head as he said to Xiao Ning'er, "Let's head to my place first!"

As for the evening banquet, he wasn't really interested in participating. The moment he showed up, social interactions would be unavoidable.

"Okay." Xiao Ning'er's face was slightly red as she nodded. After she recalled the her misunderstanding from earlier, she felt a little embarrassed again.

Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and the other also stood up, preparing to leave together with Nie Li.

"Brother Nie Li, I'll take my leave first!" Li Xingyun slightly cupped his hands at Nie Li as he continued, "If there's any news from brother Nie Li, do notify me anytime! As for the one hundred thousand spiritual stones, I'll send someone to deliver it."

"Alright. If there's any news on my side, I'll definitely inform Brother Li." Nie Li nodded as he understood that Li Xingyun was talking about Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirits. However, getting Li Xingyun a demon spirit was second to getting one for Ning'er, of course.

As everyone in the side chamber dispersed, they continued to enthusiastically discuss today's events.

Nie Li's actions were like a black horse that'd charged out, attracting endless attention. No matter what, Nie Li's name was made known within the three major sects.

Only Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang could sense the Dao intent concealed within Nie Li's "sword". But Long Tianming was unable to sense it? This caused everyone to be extremely curious.

Yan Yang glanced at Nie Li, who was among the crowd a far distance away. He retracted his gaze and sighed, "It's a pity that such a person isn't in our Skyblaze Sect and could only have his talent neglected in the Divine Feathers Sect. If he was in my Skyblaze Sect, he'd definitely become one of our powerful pillars."

"Senior Brother Yan Yang isn't worried that he would steal your position?" Several disciples of the Skyblaze Sect asked beside him.

"What is there for me, Yan Yang, to fear? If there was someone whose talent was above mine and could lead the Skyblaze Sect towards glory, then even if I had to give up my position as the Holy Son, why wouldn't I?" Yan Yang lightly said as his gaze drifted into the distance.


	318. Chapter 318

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 318 – Abyss Winged Draconic Falcon**

Aside from Yan Yang, many geniuses of the three major sects watched as Nie Li left, not knowing what they were thinking about.

The disciples of the three major sects mutually exchanged greetings with each other before they left.

Ye Xuan wanted greet Xiao Ning'er, but she'd already left with Nie Li without even a glance in his direction. His heart felt like the withered leaves in autumn. Originally, he still felt superior when compared to Nie Li when facing him. He thought that once Xiao Ning'er realised that reality, she'd understand who was more suitable for her. But now, Ye Xuan could only bitterly smile incessantly. What could he do to compete with Nie Li?

"Senior Brother Ye Xuan couldn't be admitting defeat, right?" Murong Yu said as he looked at the bitterly smiling Ye Xuan.

"What else can I do?" Ye Xuan said after a moment of silence.

"You're overestimating that kid too much. Think about it. His cultivation hasn't even reached the Heavenly Fate Realm yet. When he was writing that word, he didn't use the slightest bit of Dao intent. My guess is, that kid probably obtained an ancient book from somewhere, a book that has words written by some supreme expert. That kid copied it, so naturally, his word would carry Dao intent!" Murong Yu said after pondering for a moment.

Ye Xuan's heart shook. There is indeed a small possibility in what Murong Yu just said!

"Then what should we do? As long as he's within the Skysoul Institute, there's nothing we can do about him!" said Ye Xuan.

"Indeed, within the Skysoul Institute, there's nothing we can do to him. However, I guarantee that he'll definitely head out to the outside world. When that time comes, I might need the help of Senior Brother Ye Xuan!" said Murong Yu. Back in the Ghastly Ruins, Murong Yu had already set the enmity between himself and Nie Li. Since that was the case, he might as well go all out. Otherwise, he'd definitely face Nie Li's angry revenge. "It's even better that we snatch that ancient book from his hands."

If he allowed Nie Li to successfully grow in strength, then there would no longer be a place for him within the Divine Feathers Sect!

"As long as you can vent this resentment of mine, I'll fully support you in the outside world!" Ye Xuan said after pondering a while. He had great interest towards the ancient book that Murong Yu had deduced.

"Then I have Senior Brother Ye Xuan to thank!" Murong Yu said with his hands cupped together. Ye Xuan could still mobilise a portion of the Ye Clan's forces. With his help, Nie Li would only be able to dream of rising up in the outside world.

The outside world shall be Nie Li's land of despair!

Although the gathering had dispersed, many of the disciples still continued with their discussions.

Shen Ling walked over and said with a light smile, "Young Master Ye Xuan, it seems that Junior Sister Ning'er's heart is already taken. Even I can't do anything about it!"

Shen Ling was charming and alluring, leaving a fragrance behind wherever she walked.

"Even so, I have to thank Elder Sister Shen Ling for the help." Earlier, Ye Xuan had asked Shen Ling to talk more about him in front of Xiao Ning'er. But it looked like it'd had no effect whatsoever. But even so, how could he take back all the things he'd already given?

Murong Yu couldn't help looking at Ye Xuan. He never thought that Ye Xuan would've been so meticulous with Xiao Ning'er. To actually have used so many methods! The more Ye Xuan was concerned about Xiao Ning'er, the more Murong Yu would be able to make use of Ye Xuan!

The night gradually darkened.

After Gu Bei bid Nie Li farewell, he returned to his room.

Lu Piao and Xiao Xue entered Lu Piao's room. *Ping* *Pang* Noises started coming from the room, occasionally punctuated by a painful groan. Who knows what's going on in there.

Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li couldn't help exchanging glances with smiles. Wherever they went, those two were sure to make a racket with their fighting. But Lu Piao have been made submissive by Xiao Xue, not having the slightest temper to fight back.

When Xiao Ning'er entered Nie Li's room, she looked around a little dazed. After coming to the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li had been living here and this room, so that the room was now filled with his familiar aura.

"Xiao Yu rented this courtyard. Lu Piao and I are just subletting from him. I have no idea where Xiao Yu is right now; he left earlier today and still hasn't returned." Nie Li smiled. When he was with Xiao Ning'er, his heart felt at ease.

Nie Li left to make preparations for refining a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit for Xiao Ning'er.

A partition screen stood at the center of the room with a huge tub. This was where Nie Li normally took his baths. A thought crossed Xiao Ning'er's mind and her face turned slightly red.

When he saw Xiao Ning'er looking at the wooden tub, a different thought went through Nie Li's mind. She'd travelled a long distance to the Divine Feathers Sect, was probably travel-worn, and had yet to take a bath. Nie Li then said, "Why don't I step out first, while you take a bath."

"There's no need." Xiao Ning'er immediately shook her hands. She didn't have a lot of time in the Divine Feathers Sect, so she wanted to stay with Nie Li for as long as possible. She was worried that he might disappear. After pondering for a brief moment, she said, "Why don't I take a bath here, since there's a screen separating us. It'll be fine as long as you don't peek. You can chat with me as well." Finishing her words, her face started to slightly boil.

Although there was a screen separating them, they would still be in the same room. Therefore, Xiao Ning'er's heart couldn''t help jumping wildly. After she recalled the words that Xiao Xue would often whispered in her ears, she gathered up her courage.

After thinking about it, Nie Li had to spend some time refining the God level demon spirit anyways. Refining it in the yard was a little too risky. It'd be a problem if he attracted trouble because of it. Nie Li nodded and said, "Okay, then!"

Nie Li took out the Nightmare Demon Pot and started fusing the demon spirits.

Nie Li started to get busy, and seemed to be focusing all his attention on his task. Xiao Ning'er stomped her feet. She'd finally come to the Divine Feathers Sect with great difficulty, and Nie Li went and got busy with his stuff so quickly.

Xiao Ning'er also busied herself by filling the wooden tub with water. She then gave Nie Li a stealthy glance. Her heart beat wildly as she walked behind the screen and slowly removed her clothes, revealing her smooth shoulders and fantastic figure.

Her skin sparkled like polished jade. Her body was well-proportioned and those jade feet of hers were even more exquisite, like masterpieces created by a god.

She slowly stepped into the wooden tub.

"Ning'er…" Nie Li's attention returned as he glanced towards the screen. The screen was lit with candlelight, and though it, he could vaguely see Xiao Ning'er's voluptuous figure. Nie Li couldn't help rubbing his nose as his room started to fill with a girl's fragrance.

Xiao Ning'er wasn't aware that Nie Li had looked in her direction, as she slowly entered the wooden tub after responding to Nie Li and started bathing.

Nie Li retracted his gaze, but he couldn't stop smiling. He focused his attention on the bottom of the Nightmare Demon Pot, and placed some Ordinary Level Growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits inside. "Ning'er, how far are you in your [Lightning Dragon] cultivation?"

"My [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique has reached the Forming Thunder Realm." Xiao Ning'er's clear voice sounded from behind the screen, "Every stage of the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique raises my cultivation by three stages. I started out in the 2-fate realm, with Calling Thunder. But now that I've reached Forming Thunder, I'm a 5-fate!

Nie Li couldn't help secretly sighing at Xiao Ning'er's words. The [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique was indeed a powerful and progressively vigorous pinnacle cultivation technique. It allowed Ning'er's cultivation speed to reach such frightening height. Nie Li also had to hurry up and work hard on his cultivation.

"Since you've reached 5-fate realm, have you gone to the outside world?" Nie Li enquired. Going to the outside world to train could also quickly raise one's cultivation. Furthermore, shocking treasures would often appear in the outside world.

"I've gone to the outside world once. I killed three Dragon Bloodline demon spirits and also gathered some spiritual herbs. But I didn't dare to go any further by myself."

With Xiao Ning'er's character, she probably wasn't willing to join large hunting groups. After all, the hunting groups were complicated. But alone, she really didn't dare proceed any further.

The distant outside world was a mysterious place that even a Martial Ancestor Realm expert could only investigate a portion of. If it wasn't for the fact you could obtain multiple lives upon reaching the Heavenly Fate Realm, no one would dare proceed further.

The various sects only controlled the areas that bordered their sects. In the vast outside world, there were countless powerful Dragon Bloodline demon spirits and powerful demon beast that possessed Ancient Bloodlines. With so many demon spirits, even the pinnacle experts of the various sects wouldn't dare to touch it so easily.

If the major sects hadn't laid down their protection arrays, many powerful demon beasts with Ancient Bloodlines would easily destroy the sects.

However, many people would head out to the outside world to train once they reached the Heavenly Fate Realm in order to make a breakthrough. So much so that they'd assembled their own forces in the outside world. According to the rules of the various sects, only those of the younger generations who'd built sufficient forces in the outside world could gain qualifications to fight for the sect successor's position!

When the various families selected their Patriarchs, they'd also take into account the candidate's ability to operate their own forces. Flowers in a greenhouse wouldn't qualify to become the family's successor.

"I understand." Nie Li was well aware that with Xiao Ning'er's character, she liked to be alone. Having her enter a hunting party was too difficult, not to mention forming her own party. Therefore, Nie Li didn't tell Xiao Ning'er of his decision. All she needed to do was cultivate. As for operating forces, he could handle them alone.

After continuously refining and exhausting a huge amount of Ordinary Level growth rate demon spirits, Nie Li finally produced a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit. However, it's a pity that it wasn't a mutated one. This demon spirit was a Abyss Winged Draconic Falcon, which, unfortunately, wasn't very compatible with Xiao Ning'er's cultivation technique.

"What kind of demon spirit are you integrated with right now? Is it still that Heavenly Lightning Sparrow?" Nie Li asked.

"I've integrated with an Extraordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit. As for that Heavenly Lightning Sparrow that you gave me, it's been refined into a lightning gale sword." Xiao Ning'er said as she pursed her lips. How could she possibly throw away that Heavenly Lightning Sparrow that was given to her by Nie Li?

Nie Li never expected Xiao Ning'er to obtain a Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirit as well as a lightning gale sword. It seemed that the Heavenly Note Sect was pretty good to its disciples.

The internal struggles of the Divine Feathers Sect were far from intense, unlike the Heavenly Note Sect's. Furthermore, they possessed far more resources than the Divine Feathers Sect.


	319. Chapter 319

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 319 – Hierarch Skycloud**

Nie Li continued conversing with Xiao Ning'er and even talked about Ye Ziyun's recent developments.

Apparently, Ye Ziyun had compatible bloodline, so she'd been chosen to enter the Heavenly Note Sect's secret training grounds. Her current cultivation was even stronger than Xiao Ning'er's.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er both had frightening talents. They'd come to be known as the Twin Star of the younger generation and had received a great deal of attention.

Nie Li felt assured, now that he knew Ziyun and Ning'er were living quite well. As for the power struggles, Nie Li didn't want them to get wrapped up in it.

Through the screen, Xiao Ning'er saw a hazy and familiar figure. However, every time she saw him, she felt at peace. Even if she were to gave herself to Nie Li, she would have no complaints.

"Nie Li, are you prepared to head for the outside world?" asked Xiao Ning'er.

"That's for sure." Nie Li's vision drifted into the distance, but he smiled as he continued, "Right now, I've just stepped into the Heavenly Fate Realm. I'll need to be at least 2-fate to head for the outside world. Otherwise, I won't even know how I died!"

"En." Xiao Ning'er nodded as she agreed. She wasn't worried about Nie Li, since he always has his own plans and actions. He had a kind of power that could ease people's hearts.

Nie Li continued refining the demon spirits. Luckily, Gu Bei had acquired a sufficient amount of demon spirits; therefore, Nie Li could constantly refine them.

He was refining the second God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit. Ever since he tried to use Heavenly Energy to force the merge of demon spirits back then, whenever he started refine a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit, he'd use the Heavenly Energy within his body to suppress it.

The second refinement also succeeded. However, this one wasn't of the Lightning Wind attribute, but a purely Lighting attributed Divine Scarlet Thunderbird. Furthermore, it was a mutated one; therefore, it was still a pretty good match for Ning'er.

The Abyss Winged Draconic Falcon that he'd refined earlier could be given to Xiao Xue. However, Nie Li still needed to refine one more for Ye Ziyun and have Xiao Ning'er deliver it to her.

After a brief moment, Xiao Ning'er stepped out of the wooden tub and wrapped herself with a brocade before walking out.

Nie Li raised his head, glanced at Xiao Ning'er, and was slightly stunned. Her hair was still dripping wet and droplets of water fell from the clear and slightly reddened skin that the brocade couldn't cover. Her voluptuous figure could be vaguely seen. That exquisite shoulder looked fragile and her slender long legs made Nie Li unable to shift his gaze.

Eventually, after seeing Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li awkwardly shifted his gaze.

Xiao Ning'er's face was also slightly red as she tried to open her mouth to say something, but after a long while, she shyly pushed it back down. Then, she put on her white training clothes and lightly sighed. Looking at Nie Li, she couldn't gather her courage.

Nie Li shifted the topic to ease the awkwardness. "Ning'er, I've already got a God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit for you. You should integrate with it first."

"Okay." Xiao Ning'er walked to Nie Li's side, even though her face was still boiling.

After receiving the demon spirit from Nie Li, she shut her eyes and started the integration process. She sensed the Dragon Bloodline demon spirit within the demon spirit stone.

Looking at Xiao Ning'er with her white slim-fit training clothes looking pure and charming. How could Nie Li not know what Xiao Ning'er was thinking? But now was not the time. Not yet.

Xiao Ning'er batted her eyelashes in unease when she sensed Nie Li's gaze. A brief moment later, she opened her eyes to look at Nie Li with her clear pupils and said in a shy voice, "Nie Li, if you keep staring at me like that, I won't be able to calm myself enough to integrate with this demon spirit!"

Nie Li shrugged as he smiled, "I was enticed earlier on. Can't I get a few looks?"

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er was so embarrassed that she almost hid her face in her chest. Even though she knew that Nie Li was only teasing her, she couldn't help pouting. Nie Li was too bad.

Seeing Xiao Ning'er's expression, Nie Li couldn't help smiling, "You can continue integrating with the demon spirit."

As Xiao Ning'er began integrating with the Divine Scarlet Thunderbird, Nie Li started refining a demon spirit for Ye Ziyun.

The night gradually darkened.

Skycloud Hall of the Divine Feathers Sect

An elder with ashened hair quietly sat there. He had a thin figure, filled with a sage-like appearance. Around him revolved five coloured lights as he emitted a gentle energy like the morning dawn.

"Master," Venerable Redsoul slightly bowed his body towards the elder.

That elder was Venerable Redsoul's Master and one of the five major figures of the Divine Feathers Sect, Hierarch Skycloud. What was different about Hierarch Skycloud was that he rarely participated in the Divine Feathers Sect's internal struggles, and had always maintained a neutral position. He was only loyal to the Sect Master and would always support whoever obtained that seat. Hierarch Skycloud himself didn't possess any forces; he only had thirty-six disciples. Even so, no one dared to underestimate him.

Hierarch Skycloud opened his eyes, looked at Venerable Redsoul, and asked, "Disciple, why have you come looking for me?"

Venerable Redsoul bitterly smiled. "Nothing of importance. Recently, among the new students, there were several with fairly good talent. One of them possesses an 8-grade Heaven Spiritual Root and has such an extraordinary talent that even I couldn't tell what his cultivation technique is."

"Oh?" That aroused Hierarch Skycloud's interest by a bit.

"Aside from that, there was an incident involving him during the recent gathering of the three major sects' disciples. One segment of the event featured a display of Dao by injecting your Dao intent into one of the four arts. Yan Yang of the Skyblaze Sect, Mingyue Wushuang of the Heavenly Note Sect, and Long Tianming of our Divine Feathers Sect all displayed their skills. That student also went up to display his skills after them and had wrote a word. That word was actually quite profound. All the other geniuses in the side chamber, including Long Tianming, couldn't comprehend the profound within that word and thought it was only ordinary calligraphy. Only Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang could comprehend it and had admitted defeat."

Hierarch Skycloud's thoughts were slightly moved by Venerable Redsoul's news. What word could this student have written to make Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang admit defeat?

Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang both possessed strength and talent which Hierarch Skycloud was fully aware of. The two of them were well-known figures among the younger generations of the Skyblaze Sect and the Heavenly Note Sect, especially Yan Yang. He was the greatest talented that the Skyblaze Sect had seen in the recent hundred years.

"Which family of the Divine Feathers Sect is he from?" asked Hierarch Skycloud. Hierarch Skycloud didn't get involved in the Divine Feathers Sect's internal matters because the dispute within was too serious. Both the Gu Clan and the Dragonseal Family wanted to control the sect, causing a great commotion while they were at it. As for the Ashen Flames Family, although they had remained silent, they also had their own plans. Hierarch Skycloud could only watch as the Divine Feathers Sect declined; there was nothing he could do, and his heart was ashened. Regardless of which family Nie Li belonged to, he would be caught in the center of the struggle.

"That youth comes from the Tiny World and hasn't joined any forces, even now. Furthermore, he has also announced that before he graduates from the Skysoul Institute, he won't join any forces. However, I have no idea how long he can maintain that." Venerable Redsoul said. He was well aware of Hierarch Skycloud's temper; therefore, he told him everything about Nie Li. As Hierarch Skycloud took special care of geniuses who hadn't joined families.

"Oh? The Tiny World?" Hierarch Skycloud's heart shook. The moment he heard of the Tiny World, he was reminded of someone. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke again. "Since he's unwilling to join a family, he would definitely suffer quite a bit of pressure. Send greetings to the three major families and tell them that I have my eyes on this child from now on. Tell them not to disturb him! As for how this child will progress, I'll have to observe him!"

"Yes!" Venerable Redsoul said respectfully.

Although Hierarch Skycloud hadn't participated in the disputes for many years, he was still one of the five major figures of the Divine Feathers Sect. Furthermore, since he remained in a neutral position, the three major families had to give face to him. After all, none of them were willing to provoke such an authoritative figure.

Just as Venerable Redsoul was about to bid his farewell, Hierarch Skycloud's voice sounded. "Also, go and get a word from him. I'll take a look and see just how profound that word of his really is!"

Even Hierarch Skycloud was interested in Nie Li?

Venerable Redsoul was a little astonished in his heart. After all, Hierarch Skycloud was a Martial Ancestor Realm expert. For him to be so curious about Nie Li's word to the point that would request a copy…

"Yes, Lord Master." Venerable Redsoul respectfully said before he bowed and left.

A night passed quickly and dawn gradually arrived.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er exited their room. Xiao Ning'er had already finished integrating with her demon spirit and sensed the new power within that demon spirit. A God Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirit was, without a doubt, extremely powerful.

Lu Piao had also appeared from his room. When he saw Nie Li, he ran over with a face full of excitement as his voice filled with thrills. "Nie Li, Xiao Xue, she…"

"What's wrong with Xiao Xue?" Nie Li looked at Lu Piao as he asked. He noticed that Lu Piao's face was bruised and, although it'd been smeared with medicine, the bruise still didn't look quite healed.

"Xiao Xue let me touch…" Lu Piao looked extremely excited.

At Lu Piao's face, Xiao Ning'er's face was slightly red.

"Touch what, if you've touched, then you've touched!" Nie Li bitterly smiled. Was there really a need to be so excited from a touch?

Lu Piao appeared to be a little shy as a blessed look appeared on his face. "She finally allowed me to touch her hands!"

At Lu Piao's words, Nie Li's eyes were widened as he stared at Lu Piao. Lu Piao ran over so excitedly just to tell him that Xiao Xue had allowed him to touch her hands? Nie Li slapped Lu Piao over the head and scolded, "Dumbass, what's there to be excited about? It's just a hand!"

Xiao Ning'er couldn't help covering her mouth and smiling at Nie Li's words.

Nie Li hooked an arm around Lu Piao's neck over and whispered into his ears.

"Really?" Lu Piao's eyes widened as he stared at Nie Li. "Don't bluff me!"

Nie Li seriously nodded. "Of course I wouldn't lie to you."

Lu Piao hesitated for a moment as his expression turned serious. He had an expression as though he was walking to his death as he walked back to his own room, where Xiao Xue was still resting.


	320. Chapter 320

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 320 – Full of Sincerity**

After a brief moment, Lu Piao's mournful wails and shrieks sounded from the room, followed by the sounds of Xiao Xue scolding Lu Piao for being indecent. This was then followed by a series of beatings before things finally settled down.

It was the sound of pure misery.

Xiao Ning'er blinked and asked Nie Li, "What did you say to Lu Piao?"

Nie Li couldn't help showing an evil grin as he replied, "Nothing much."

Xiao Ning'er pursed her lips. Nie Li probably gave Lu Piao some rotten idea. Otherwise, Lu Piao wouldn't have been lectured so badly by Xiao Xue.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er conversed for a while, before a knocking sound came from the door to the courtyard.

"Xiao Yu's probably returned." Nie Li smiled as he walked over to the door. Upon opening it, he saw three people standing there, accompanied by a surge of powerful aura that came crashing in.

The three people looked to be in their twenties, with cultivations above the Heavenly Fate Realm. The one leading them had probably reached the Heavenly Star Realm, as Nie Li could sense the aura with sharp killing intent.

The youth looked at Nie Li as he said in a solemn voice, "You're Nie Li?"

The youth's eyes lit up as they swept over Xiao Ning'er, but he restrained himself.

"Indeed." Nie Li looked at the other party. He had no idea why they'd come.

"My name is Long You, a member of the Dragonseal Family. Someone has requested me with receiving a calligraphy word from you," Long You casually said. Although he claimed that he was requesting for a word, his tone didn't contain any trace of request.

Long You's Heavenly Star Realm aura made Nie Li feel a little pressured.

This Long You was probably one of Long Tianming's men. On one hand, they were here to get a word, on the other, they also wanted to give Nie Li a setback and prevent him from becoming too arrogant for his decent talent.

"Aside from asking for a word, my Young Master is also interested in you, and invites you to join the Celestial Dragon Guards of the Dragonseal Family!" Long You looked at Nie Li. From his point of view, Nie Li didn't have the qualifications to join the Celestial Dragon Guards at all. He had no idea why the Young Master had told him to agree to any of Nie Li's conditions first if he's willing to join.

"I've already announced that I'm not joining any families. Do forgive me. As for the words, I will write a few and have you bring them back." Nie Li said as a trace of almost unnoticeable light flashed through his eyes.

Indeed, it was as he'd expected. Long Tianming would definitely send someone to get some words.

With Long Tianming's character, of course he wouldn't spend one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones for Nie Li's words. After all, one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones wasn't a small amount. Long Tianming's manners were inferior to Yan Yang's and Mingyue Wushuang's.

He was trying to suppress others with power, and get Nie Li's calligraphy for free. Long Tianming truly thought it out well. He didn't have to pay a thing, but could still gain benefits nonetheless.

As for Nie Li, he'd always been wary of Long Tianming. Therefore, he wouldn't let Long Tianming get his hands on a word so easily!

Long You originally thought that Nie Li would decline. After all, it was rumored that his words sold for an expensive price. However, when Nie Li easily gave in, his expression slightly settled down. It seemed like this Nie Li was rather tactful and knew when to give in.

"Please wait a moment. I'll write some for the three of you to bring back." Nie Li politely cupped his hands.

"Alright, we'll wait for you here." Long You nodded. As per Long Tianming's orders, as long as Nie Li agreed to one of the requests, then there was no need to make things difficult for him. Although it was possible that Nie Li could become a competitor, as long as Nie Li willingly gave in, Long Tianming didn't have any plans to make things difficult for him. For the time being.

After all, there was nothing he could do to Nie Li within the Skysoul Institute.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er returned to his room.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li and asked, "Those three are trying to get your words for free, and just you're going to give it to them?"

Xiao Ning'er felt a little resentful in her heart. Such things definitely wouldn't happen in the Heavenly Note Sect. She felt those three were being quite hateful, trying to get something for free and while acting like it was only natural.

"Power is stronger than man. Of course I have to give in. After all, there's a Heavenly Star Realm expert among them!" Nie Li lightly smiled as he walked to the desk. He opened a white sheet of paper, and raised the brush as he concentrated his eyes.

When Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li, it looked as though his body had ignited, as if he was filled with a scorching aura. Furthermore, within this aura, were trace amounts of the Law Energy of Darkness and Light.

That Dao intent converged onto the tip of the brush as Nie Li gently lowered it and began writing.

Xiao Ning'er's eyes widened as she puzzled revealed in her eyes. Back at the gathering, Nie Li hadn't used the slightest bit of Dao intent to write his words. But now, he was using Dao intent.

Since Xiao Ning'er was smart and intelligent, she had it all figured out with a thought. Nie Li was doing this on purpose.

"I have comprehended the Law of Darkness and Light from the tiny World and realised that within them, there was a mysterious Dao intent. Darkness is cold and light is warm. Naturally, this is the Dao intent that I have comprehended, so there's a wide gap compared to the the Dao intent that that supreme expert has comprehended. Long Tianming wants some words from me for free? That's where the saying of 'convenient wouldn't get you good goods' come from!" Nie Li lightly smiled. Within this word, he'd concealed the Dao intent of the law of darkness and light. Therefore, this word naturally wouldn't contain the Dao intent of that supreme being.

As he wrote those supreme words with his Dao intent, his mind is required to enter a miraculous realm!

When she heard Nie Li say that there was 'convenient wouldn't get you good goods', Xiao Ning'er couldn't help covering her mouth with a chuckle. Nie Li really was a guy who wouldn't accept the short end of the stick when he got it. No wonder he was so straightforward in agreeing to write some words for those people! Writing a few words wouldn't waste much time anyways!

Once he finished the "sword", Nie Li pondered as he smiled. "This doesn't seem to be filled with enough sincerity, since it's only one word. I'll give him two more!"

The "sword" included, Nie Li wrote a total of three words as he lightly smiled, "One word more than what I gave Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang. This time, they should definitely feel my sincerity."

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er couldn't help smiling. Nie Li was simply too bad. Although she'd seen how cunning Nie Li could be, Xiao Ning'er still felt that Nie Li was the most trustworthy person. All of his cunningness was used on his enemies. When he was with his friends, Nie Li gave them his complete trust and treated them with sincerity.

Nie Li took the words with him as he walked to the entrance and passed them to Long You. "I'm done!"

Long You took the words from Nie Li and concentrated his attention on them. He sensed an indistinct trace of Dao intent from them, but there wasn't anything terribly impressive. He couldn't help furrowing his brows, as he wondered whether Nie Li was fooling them? However, he'd heard that ordinary people couldn't sense the dao intent hidden within his words. This fact was already widely known throughout the sect.

Long You was a little unconvinced in his heart. After all, he was a Heavenly Star Realm expert and an elite of the Celestial Dragon Guards. Could it be that even he couldn't comprehend the profound intent within these words? Long You stored the words in a little twitchy before glancing at Nie Li. "I've received the words, let's go!"

He waved his hand and led the other two away from the courtyard.

Xiao Ning'er lightly frowned her brows. She noticed that that person didn't have any manners. He took things from others without even leaving a "thank you".

Nie Li, on the contrary, wasn't too bothered about it, since the word that he'd given them was a fake.

Not long after Long You left, someone else knocked on the door. When Nie Li opened it, he saw Venerable Redsoul.

"What matters would bring the Venerable to my door?" Nie Li asked in a respectful tone. He was still very polite; after all, Venerable Redsoul was his teacher, even if it was only in name.

Venerable Redsoul's expression and attitude were very modest, like a spring breeze. He smiled and said, "I apologise for disturbing you outside of our lessons. I've been entrusted by a lord to ask you for some calligraphy. If you're willing to give, I can give a hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones in exchange."

"Venerable is too heavy with your words. A teacher is asking for something from a student. How could I ask for money in return? I'll write several words for the Venerable. I wonder who wants them?" Nie Li was very polite as he spoke.

Venerable Redsoul was a teacher of the Skysoul Institute. He had many students in the Divine Feathers Sect, so of course he also had a large network of connections. For Venerable Redsoul to address someone as "Lord", this definitely wasn't a common person. Since such an opportunity had presented itself at his door, how could Nie Li miss it? It was just a few words anyways, and it wasn't like he was going to lose any flesh in writing.

"This Lord has always hidden himself, even if I mention him, you might not know who he is. The outside world knows him as Hierarch Skycloud." Venerable Redsoul said. Hierarch Skycloud had been a hermit for many years; therefore, newcomers shouldn't know of him.

Nie Li's heart couldn't help to jump. Hierarch Skycloud was one of the five major figures of the Divine Feathers Sect! How could Nie Li not know of such a powerful figure? Hierarch Skycloud was the only one among the five major figures who didn't contest for power. However, when the Divine Feathers Sect fell apart in his previous life, Hierarch Skycloud couldn't reverse it. Furthermore, he'd already aged by then and his cultivation had slowly dropped.

However, Hierarch Skycloud was still an authoritative figure within the Divine Feathers Sect.

"Since that lord likes my words, of course I'll do my best so that the Venerable will have something worth showing him." Nie Li bowed slightly, then continued, "Since I don't need very much time to write them, I'll just gift them to the Venerable instead."

Venerable Redsoul gave Nie Li a grateful look. "Many thanks. I'll definitely pass them to Hierarch Skycloud and let him know of your meaning." Venerable Redsoul was unable to reject Hierarch Skycloud's request for Nie Li's words. However, he couldn't bear pulling his face down to ask one of his students and giving nothing in return. His only option was to raise one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones to buy the calligraphy words from Nie Li. However, he never expected Nie Li to be so straightforward and gift them instead.

Venerable Redsoul pondered for briefly, then said, "I will not take your words for nothing. With Hierarch Skycloud's protection, you won't have to worry about any family pressuring you while you remain within the Skysoul Institute!"

Hearing Venerable Redsoul's words, Nie Li rejoiced in his heart. To him, this favor was worth more than one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones.

"In that case, I have the Venerable to thank!"


	321. Chapter 321

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 321 – Counterfeit**

Within the grounds of the Divine Feathers Sect, as long as Nie Li had Hierarch Skycloud backing him, then he'd definitely be eased of many troubles.

It wasn't that Hierarch Skycloud had a supreme position; it was his identity that was too special. No family was willing to offend such an expert.

In his previous life, Nie Li had heard that Hierarch Skycloud was fond of protecting geniuses who didn't join the various families. Nie Li's Master, Ying Yueru, had also been secretly protected by Hierarch Skycloud. Therefore, no one dared to touch her. It was only one hundred years later, when Hierarch Skycloud had aged and the internal conflict within the Divine Feathers Sect became more intense, that Ying Yueru's troubles started to come.

"Please, wait for a moment, Venerable. I'll go and write some words."

When Nie Li returned to his room, he appeared to be even more serious compared to the first time, as he wrote five words. The Dao intent contained in these five words was even more profound than in the ones he gave Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang.

After writing them, Nie Li passed them to Venerable Redsoul.

"Thank you for this." Venerable Redsoul lightly smiled.

"Venerable is being too polite!" Nie Li smiled as he replied respectfully.

After Venerable Redsoul, several other people came for his words. Of course Nie Li didn't reject them. He wrote his calligraphy with varying degrees of seriousness, all depending on the impressions these people had given him in his previous life. Some were legitimate, while others were just ordinary calligraphy.

Dragonseal Family

Long Tianming's study room.

Long Tianming slowly opened the scroll and saw three words, and felt satisfied. That kid, Nie Li, was quite tactful. He'd given Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang two words, and gave him three.

His gaze fell onto the center of the paper where a vigorous and powerful "sword" was projected on his pupils.

The shape of this word was the exact same one that he'd seen earlier.

Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang could see the profundity contained within this "sword", but he wasn't able to do so. This fact made Long Tianming extremely unhappy. Could it be that his talent was that much more inferior than Yan Yang's and Mingyue Wushuang's?

Or could it be that he just wasn't concentrating enough earlier?

Long Tianming focused his attention as he looked at that "sword" as he tried to sense the Dao intent within. Suddenly, it appeared to him, the warmth of light and chill of darkness. Even though it was just for a moment, it was captured by him.

Indeed, it was easy for him to sense the Dao intent within the "sword". It seemed that he wasn't that much inferior to Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang after all. He couldn't sense it earlier just because he did not concentrate! Long Tianming lightly smiled as he continued to sense it. However, to his realisation, the "sword" in his hands only contained a trace of Dao intent. With just that much Dao alone, Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang shouldn't have been so stirred, right?

Could it be that he'd only sensed a portion of the sword intent? There was more profundity concealed in the "sword"?

Long Tianming continued sensing as he tried to fumble the profundity of the "sword". However, he quickly realised that aside from that trace of Dao intent, he couldn't sense anymore.

This was impossible!

Could he really be that much inferior to Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang?

He constantly tried, but wasn't able to succeed.

A thought crossed Long Tianming's mind that extremely enraged him. Maybe Nie Li had done something to this word. But even still, this word looked exactly the same; it didn't look like there was anything wrong with it. Furthermore, he'd obviously sensed the Dao intent just now. However, it was only for a moment and he couldn't feel it anymore.

Time passed. One hour, two hours…

No matter how Long Tianming tried, he still couldn't sense the profundity contained within.

Damn it!

Long Tianming tightly clenched his fists and pounded them on the table surface. A sense of defeat surged up, the sense of inferiority to Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang. He was the number one genius of the Dragonseal Family and he'd always been proud of it. He'd always viewed Yan Yang as one of his opponents.

However, unable to comprehend any Dao intent made him felt defeated.

"Did that kid do something to it?" Long Tianming's brows were knitted tightly, since he couldn't confirm it.

The three words Nie Li had written all looked powerful, and don't look to be something done half-heartedly. Instead, it seemed as though Nie Li was trying to curry Long Tianming's favour. Nie Li was a newcomer. By right, he shouldn't dare offend Long Tianming. Therefore, Long Tianming concluded that there shouldn't be a problem with these three words.

That left Long Tianming with only one answer: he was unable to sense the Dao intent contained within.

As for asking others to confirm, Long Tianming definitely wouldn't. He was a proud and aloof character; he'd never be willing to admit to others that he was inferior to Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang.

Long Tianming's mood grew fidgety before he finally threw the paper aside. "Bastard, there's no Dao intent in these words!"

Long Tianming simmered in his rage for a while before the anger within his heart slowly subsided, seated.

A brief moment, Long Tianming picked up the paper and concentrated all of his attention in sensing the Dao intent.

Skycloud Hall

Hierarch Skycloud had received the words and began comprehending one of the Dao intent. A moment later, a deep light flashed though his eyes.

Hierarch Skycloud sighed as he said, "I never expected that only a few simple words could be so filled with the understandings of the Heaven and Earth Dao. Although he might not have been the one to invent these words, it is already quite impressive that he can write them so completely at such a young age. To write these words and the Dao intent of their structures, he'd have to comprehend the Dao intent himself!"

This child's talent was absolutely extraordinary. In the future, he might grow into an enormous figure.

Even Hierarch Skycloud wasn't confident that he could write these words so completely.

"The new class of genius from the Tiny World, interesting," Hierarch Skycloud mumbled as the corner of his mouth revealed a trace of smile. "The Tiny World is indeed a place where geniuses are born. I wonder what kind of person this child will grow up to be?"

Inside Nie Li's room, Yu Yan woke up from her cultivation.

Only after a period when no one came knocking for calligraphy did Nie Li place the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting on the table.

Yu Yan greeted Ning'er. When she saw Nie Li opening the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, she flew over and asked, "Nie Li, what's this?"

Yu Yan looked at the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and felt astonished at the endless of time-space she sensed from it.

"This item is called the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. It has many mysteries concealed within. Ning'er, Big Sister Yu Yan, please protect me. If someone comes in, just tell them that I'm not here. I want to break the seal inscription patterns on the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting!" said Nie Li.

Ning'er looked at Nie Li in shock. She never expected that the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting that Gu Bei had bought would be in Nie Li's hands. Even that higher-up who'd sold it was unable to decipher its uses. Could Nie Li really able to decipher it? Despite her doubts, she still chose to believe in him.

"Alright, I understand. I'll guard the outside, and Big Sister Yu Yan can remain inside!" Ning'er nodded. Nie Li was probably worried that someone might interrupt him; therefore, he'd waited until no one was looking for him before starting to decipher the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Ning'er and Yu Yan prepared to protect Nie Li, one by the door and one the other in the courtyard.

Nie Li started by using the demonic blood of Dragon Bloodline demon spirit to lay down an extremely organised inscription pattern array. Upon activation, it would immediately isolate him from the outside world.

Nie Li approached the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, stared at it, and sensed its aura. He examined the sealing inscription patterns on it. The outer layer was a Myriad Spiritual Lock. This Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting seemed to have been locked with a sturdy wall; those on the outside wouldn't able to sense anything on the inside.

He had to deconstruct that firm wall piece by piece to decipher the real usage of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Just as Nie Li was about to use his intent to examine the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, his attention was drawn to a separately concealed intent within the painting. This intent should be left behind by that expert. After analysing its strength, Nie Li concluded that it should be from a Martial Ancestor Realm expert.

Nie Li retracted his intent as he bitterly smiled, "No wonder. A higher-up from a major sect would never sell such a valuable treasure for only a hundred thousand spiritual stones with no strings attached. Even if this treasure doesn't have any actual uses, he'd still find a way to keep it for himself."

It's extremely difficult for a Martial Ancestor Realm expert to raise their cultivation. After encountering an ancient treasure that might help him accomplish that, how could he give it up so easily?

"He probably left his intent here so that he'd be able to track this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting whenever he wants. He's probably waiting for someone to decipher it before he snatches it back." Nie Li's expression deepened. If it'd been anyone else, they'd definitely be tricked. However, it was a pity that this expert had encountered Nie Li!

Nie Li's perceptions were still extremely keen; that's how he sensed the presence of that intent.

That higher-up probably sold the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting at the auction because there were many people present. There should be at least be one person who knew what this object was. If anyone bought it for a huge sum of money, it was likely that they knew something about the painting's true uses.

The other party was a Martial Ancestor Realm expert. That meant that Nie Li couldn't get rid of that intent for the time being; the moment he did, the opponent would definitely sense it and track down the painting's location immediately. With Nie Li and Gu Bei's strength at their current stage, it was absolutely impossible for them to fend off a Martial Ancestor Realm expert.

Then, what should they do?

Nie Li stroked his chin as he pondered.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, an idea came to Nie Li!

"I've written calligraphy, then I'll make another painting!" Nie Li brought out a piece of paper and cut it to the size of Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. He quickly started working on it, and made the outside look exactly the same as the original scroll. After the outside was completed, he began working on the landscape itself. Soon, another Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting appeared before him.

After the painting was finished, Nie Li used demonic blood to lay the inscription pattern seal array. The blood formed into inscription patterns and concealed themselves in the fake Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Paintings.


	322. Chapter 322

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 322 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains**

Nie Li laid inscription patterns arrays down on the fake Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Forming layers upon layers of inscription pattern locks. The outer layer was a Myriad Spiritual Lock. This lock alone could even keep out a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, given they weren't proficient with inscription patterns. There were also many other inscription patterns concealed inside it.

A little over two hours later, an identical Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting appeared on the table. Nie Li then slowly shifted that expert's intent from the genuine Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting to the fake one.

"Not a bad counterfeit!" Nie Li lightly smiled as he looked at his replica. Secretly, he thought that he have to find an opportunity to get Gu Bei's men to bring this fake Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting to the outside world, feigning injury and drop this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting in the middle of escape. Then, this fake will make its way into the hands of experts from the other sects. That way, it'll be hard for that Martial Ancestor Realm expert to guess the location of the genuine article.

'But, it'll be a problem if that Martial Ancestor Realm expert can see through the counterfeit!'

Nie Li didn't dare underestimate a Martial Ancestor Realm expert. After all, a Martial Ancestor Realm expert still had rather brilliant methods up their sleeve. Who knows? He might even be able to track the fake back to the original.

'At least this counterfeit can buy me some time. Since that Martial Ancestor Realm expert has sold the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, as long as he can sense the existence of his intent, he'll most likely wait for a certain period of time. He'll wait a bit for someone to decipher the painting after breaking it open and adding on to the time that it would take for him to track back here. It would take quite a bit of time by the time he tracked me. It's best to let this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting transfer hands several times. This way, it'll be a lot safer,' Nie Li inwardly thought.

Nie Li placed the counterfeit Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting into his interspatial ring. He lightly smiled and began using his intent to fumble the various sealing inscription patterns on the original Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

This Myriad Spiritual Lock was only a small portion of it that a Martial Ancestor Realm expert could sense it. However, there were still many layers of sealing inscription patterns concealed within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, aside from that Myriad Spiritual Lock. Rashly breaking the Myriad Spiritual Lock could lead to a rebound.

The Myriad Spiritual Lock on the outside had traces of being touched. This proved that someone had tried to break open the Myriad Spiritual Lock sealing inscription patterns. However, that person probably suffered quite a big backlash, because inside the Myriad Spiritual Lock were even more profound sealing inscription pattern arrays! Once anyone tried to open the Myriad Spiritual Lock, it will stir up the rebound energy from those sealing inscription patterns behind.

"Even if it's a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, without fifty to sixty years of studying, trying to break these sealing inscription patterns is simply finding a way to suffer!" Nie Li lightly smiled. This was also why that Martial Ancestor Realm expert ended up selling it. There was really nothing else he could do.

A supreme expert once said, "Only those who are virtuous are deserving of treasures". However, he was wrong. Instead, it should be "Those who are capable should deserve them".

Only with sufficient capability could one have the qualifications to use such a treasure. That Marital Ancestor Realm expert couldn't break the sealing inscription patterns on the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains painting; he must not be destined with this treasure.

Nie Li had spent hundreds of years in solitude within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, constantly studying inscription patterns. If it wasn't for that, it'd be hard for him to unlock the inscription patterns on the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Nie Li took up his brush, dipped it in demonic blood, and started to write down inscription patterns. The lines emitted a lustrous light before they were injected into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li's inscription patterns entered the Myrian Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and collided with the inscription patterns already inside. They constantly exploded and disappeared.

Nie Li wrote faster and faster as the inscription patterns became a river, flowing nonstop into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Deep and low sounds emitted from the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, along with a dazzling luster and majestic energy that spread throughout the surrounding area.

Nie Li sensed the powerful impact of energy and couldn't help taking a step back and shielding his eyes from the dazzling light with his hands. This was only the energy dispelled from the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, yet it was already so frightening. Luckily he'd already laid down an isolation barrier; otherwise, people in the Divine Feathers Sect would've easily detected it.

Although Nie Li had taken a step back, he continued to write down inscription patterns.

"It'll soon be complete!" Nie Li's heart pounded wildly. He didn't dare to stop, even for a brief moment. If there was even the slightest pause, the sealing inscription patterns on the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Paint would immediately reseal! This was an extremely complicated process and Nie Li's brain was operating at a high speed.

*Ohmm!*

A surge of boundless energy spread out like raging waves, blowing towards Nie Li.

Nie Li felt as though he was about to be devoured by this boundless energy. A surge of intense pain coursed through his body and his soul realm quaked madly. This was just a trace of the ancient divine artifact's might and it was already hard for Nie Li to bear.

All the bones in his body felt as though they were about to break apart.

But the moment Nie Li cowered away, all of his efforts would be wasted.

He'd come this far, so how could he possibly allow all his work to go to waste?

Nie Li forcefully endured the pain as his right hand continued to write. Then, he bit his left thumb until fresh blood welled out, quickly pressed it onto the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

As soon as Nie Li finished all the inscription patterns and pressed his left hand into the painting, an energy rushed towards the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. It was an energy that integrated bloodlines. Nie Li felt all of his strength being sucked dry, leaving him weak all over.

"Gasp, gasp!"

Nie Li wheezed for air in great lungfuls. He could sense that he'd successfully established a faint connection with the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Gradually, the energy returned to his body and he felt a little more at ease.

He bitterly smiled. Finally, he'd subdued this fellow.

The Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was finally connected to him through his bloodline.

Nie Li had established a small connection with the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. With a flick of his right hand, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting disappeared into his body and floated within his soul realm.

Truly, this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was worthy of being hailed as an ancient treasure!

Now that Nie Li had established a soul connection with it, the treasure turned into its soul form and merged with Nie Li's soul realm. As long as Nie Li's soul realm existed, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting would follow to wherever Nie Li's soul went. If Nie Li's soul disappeared, only then would the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting seek a new owner.

Nie Li's right hand moved as he summoned it Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting suspended itself before him. With a thought, Nie Li himself turned into a streak of light and entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting

Nie Li hovered in air as an endless mountain range stretched beneath him with slow-flowing rivers.

This vast space that extended for tens of thousands of miles. Mountains of different sizes shaped the range and plants growing, along with zigzagging rivers that ran through them. It looked like a small, independent realm that was filled with a rich amount of Heavenly Energy, roughly the same amount as a spiritual well. Large quantities of spiritual herbs also flourished on the mountain slopes.

This wasn't just an independent space; it was an independent realm!

Currently, Nie Li could only enter and exit the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting; most of the painting's other functions were still unable to be unleashed. According to the legends, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was a formidable divine object that had been the cause of endless battles. It exchanged hands, all its previous owners had had their spirits and souls extinguished. Therefore, this painting could be considered an ominous item.

However, Nie Li didn't avoid it because of its status as a taboo. He could take his time to slowly decipher its uses.

Nie Li couldn't help thinking inwardly. 'Actually, Jindan and Yu Yan can be concealed in this space to cultivate!' He suddenly recalled something and took the Nightmare Demon Pot out from his interspatial ring.

The Nightmare Demon Pot was revolved as it flew into the sky, as though some sort of energy was being activated. The pot suddenly unleashed a strong, lustrous light. The image on pot became even more dazzling to the eyes. A trace of smoke released from the mouth of the pot and dispersed into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

After that, a surge of mysterious energy entered the Nightmare Demon Pot and nourished it.

So it was indeed true! The Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting really could nourish other ancient divine artifacts!

Nie Li sensed that although the Nightmare Demon Pot was constantly releasing energy, its energy was also constantly growing stronger.

Next time he refined demon spirits, he could come here to do it!

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment, then retrieved the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword from his interspatial ring. The moment he brought it out, bolts of lightning gathered from the surrounding and landed on the sword. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword issued a dazzling light as it turned into a huge thunder sword and floated in the air, just like the Nightmare Demon Pot.

Now that Nie Li had reached the Heavenly Fate Realm, his might would be shocking when he used the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. However, he decided to keep the sword here for now, so that it could be nourished.

As for the other miraculous uses of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, Nie Li was looking forward to discovering them.

Both the the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword and the Nightmare Demon Pot were ancient divine artifacts, far more superior to any other item in Nie Li's interspatial ring.

These three items would form the foundation of Nie Li's strength! However, right now, Nie Li couldn't even unleash even one ten thousandth of their power.

With a move of his thought, Nie Li exited the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Yu Yan, who was guarding Nie Li, was dumbfounded. Just what kind of treasure was that painting that Nie Li brought back? You could enter it according to your wishes?

Nie Li removed the barrier in his room and looked at Yu Yan's shocked expression. He lightly smiled, "Big Sister Yu Yan, this treasure is called the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Inside is a vast space. From now on, you can cultivate inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting."

"There's a separate dimension inside the painting? You can go in to cultivate?" Yu Yan was dumbfounded. It wasn't possible for a living creature to enter a space within an interspatial ring. This painting of Nie Li's could actually be entered and used to cultivate?

No wonder Nie Li had been acting so serious and had even laid down a barrier. This painting was indeed extraordinary.

"In that case, I'll take a look inside." Yu Yan smiled as a strong curiosity towards the space within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting aroused.

Nie Li opened his right hand so that Yu Yan could stand on his palm, then picked up Jindan who'd been sleeping in a corner of his room. With a flash of his image, he turned into a streak of light and entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.


	323. Chapter 323

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 323 – Dispute**

These days, Nie Li had been using spiritual stones to tempt Jindan and he'd finally been able to thoroughly establish a firm connection with it. Basically, he didn't have to worry about Jindan getting out of his control anymore.

After Jindan entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, it immediately awoke to the rich Heavenly Energy. It appeared extremely excited as it opened it's mouth and started to frantically suck the energy in. Instantly, Jindan turned into a huge round ball twice its former size. Even the face shrank back until it almost disappeared.

That little guy became round and plump and was no longer able to move. It landed on the flat ground between the hills. It'd probably take a long time to digest the Heavenly Energy within its body.

This little guy's ability to absorb Heavenly Energy was simply too powerful. Originally, Nie Li was a little worried that Jindan's terrifying appetite might suck the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting dry. However, he realised that Jindan only absorbed a small portion of the Heavenly Energy within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and that the painting was still producing Heavenly Energy.

Although Jindan still looked like a little guy, according to in Nie Li's estimations, its strength shouldn't be below a 3-fate expert. Its physical body was nearly invincible; right now, even a Martial Ancestor Realm expert would have an extremely hard time killing it.

As of now, Jindan's body wasn't fully developed yet, and was still unable to enter combat. But if Jindan continued to absorb Heavenly Energy at this rate, then who knows?

Yu Yan also looked extremely excited upon entering the painting. Her body was ignited with golden flames that burned several times stronger than when she was outside.

Her cultivation had been increasing extremely fast and she'd already reached the 3-fate realm, at least. As to her actual level, Nie Li still couldn't be sure. Furthermore, the might of those golden flames that Yu Yan unleashed were so frightening that even Nie Li couldn't figure out their origins.

"Big Sister Yu Yan, you can stay here to cultivate!" Nie Li lightly smiled.

Yu Yan opened her eyes, pursed her lips into a smile, and nodded. "Okay."

Nie Li looked at the distant Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains. This place was equivalent to a realm of his own, where he could do quite a few stuff!

A few thoughts flashed through Nie Li's brain and he smiled. He'd already formulated his plans.

Nie Li exited the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Paint and walked out of his room.

Xiao Ning'er hadn't moved a step as she guarded the door. When Nie Li came out, she finally loosened herself up and asked, "Nie Li, how did it go?"

"It's done. It's already merged with my soul realm." Nie Li nodded.

Xiao Ning'er was a little astonished. She never imagined that Nie Li could actually break the seal on the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. She started to admire him even more because of that fact. That was something that even that higher-up couldn't accomplish. Nie Li had always been their leader, whether it was in the Tiny World or in the Draconic Ruins Realm. Therefore, her heart was filled with adoration towards him.

Nie Li was together with Xiao Ning'er and he also tactfully declined a few gathering invitations. Xiao Ning'er also wanted to cherish the time she had with him.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er stopped by Gu Bei's courtyard to pass the counterfeit Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting to Gu Bei and remind him that this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was to quietly "disappear".

Nie Li had forged this Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting after he'd noticed the trance of intent left behind by that Martial Ancestor Realm expert. Gu Bei was shocked; at the same time, he couldn't help admiring Nie Li a little. He never thought that Nie Li could actually come up with such an ingenious idea.

"I understand! You can leave this to me! By the way, here are the newly acquired Dragon Bloodline Ordinary Level growth rate demon spirits!" Gu Bei passed an interspatial ring to Nie Li before getting busy with other matters.

After receiving all those demon spirits from Gu Bei, Nie Li found a secluded place and started refining them inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Twilight slowly descended.

Unlike the usual night, today's night in Skysoul Institute was especially bustling. Almost all the institute's students were moving along the paths that wound through the forest.

The geniuses of the Skyblaze and Divine Feathers Sects were organising a grand gathering. Rumors claimed that there'd be sparring matches between the geniuses. The higher-ups of the three major sects had apparently arranged a generous award for the winner.

However, Nie Li wasn't interested that kind of sparring.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er returned to their courtyard just as Xiao Yu walked in with his head lowered. When Xiao Yu raised his head, he saw them.

"Ning'er, you're here too?" Xiao Yu was rather surprised and showed an embarrassed and unnatural expression on his face.

"Yep! Xiao Yu, we meet again." Xiao Ning'er said with her lips pursed.

"Xiao Yu, where have you been for past two days? Why haven't I seen you at all?" Nie Li suddenly felt that there was something wrong with Xiao Yu's aura and he couldn't help frowning. "Wait, you already reached 4-fate a while back. So, why have you dropped back to 3-fate? You've gone to the outside world?"

"Yeah." Xiao Yu replied as he bitterly smiled. He'd wanted to conceal that fact, but he'd been instantly exposed by Nie Li.

"Who was it?" Nie Li's face suddenly darkened as he emitted killing intent. With a flash of his thoughts, he understood that there was only one person who might go after Xiao Yu. Nie Li sought confirmation, "Was it Hua Ling?"

Nie Li had experienced too many stuff in his previous life. Because of those experiences, the one thing he couldn't tolerate was people hurting his friends!

"Yeah." Xiao Yu knew that he couldn't hide it any longer and smiled bitterly. "I made a trip to the outside world. Originally, I wanted to send some stuff to an uncle of mine, but I never thought that Hua Ling would track me. After several twists and turns, I got killed by one of his underlings."

Luckily, before Xiao Yu headed for the outside world, he'd placed his fate soul in the soul hall.

"How many forces does Hua Ling control in the outside world? What's their location?" Nie Li asked while furrowing his brows.

"Hua Ling's forces in the outside world are pretty much concentrated in the norther region, near the Ling Jade Deity's Lake. He has about sixty people, all of whom are Heavenly Fate Realm experts. Ninety percent of them are from the Little Heaven Realm," said Xiao Yu. His heart trembled when he saw how enraged Nie Li was acting. Nie Li looked to be truly enraged; Xiao Yu was worried that he'd take rash actions. "Forget about it. They have too many people. With our strength, it's impossible for us to confront them!"

Xiao Ning'er also jumped to try and calm down Nie Li. "Nie Li, you haven't reached 2-fate yet. Heading to the outside world is still too dangerous; furthermore, the other party has so many people!"

Nie Li was well aware of the Ling Jade Deity's Lake. It was a low-grade Deity's Lake that was on the verge of drying up. Originally, it'd be impossible for people like Hua Ling to gain control of an entire Deity's Lake. The only reason why Hua Ling could occupy it was because it produced too few spiritual stones!

In the outside world, all kinds of forces were fighting for Deity's Lakes. The more Deity's Lakes a force could occupy, the more underlings they'd be able to recruit and expand their power. A small force like Hua Ling's group was basically the pit bottom in the outside world.

Hmph!

"They killed someone from my side! How could I possibly not make them pay the price?" A chilling light flashed from Nie Li's eyes as he patted Xiao Yu's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll help you get revenge!"

When Nie Li patted his shoulders, Xiao Yu's face turned slightly red as he winced a little, appearing embarrassed.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er did not notice his expression.

"Nie Li, what are you planning to do?" Xiao Ning'er asked as she looked at him. She's worried that Nie Li might be acting rashly. After all, Nie Li is just a 1-fate.

"Don't worry, I know my limits. I won't be the one to take actions!" Nie Li pondered for a brief moment, then continued, "Follow me, we're going to meet someone!"

With Xiao Yu and Xiao Ning'er in tow, Nie Li headed to Li Xingyun's courtyard.

Li Xingyun's courtyard.

One of Li Xingyun's underlings, Li Hu, led the party inside. When they entered, they heard a dispute echoing from the hall.

"Young Master Li has a guest?" Nie Li asked, looking at Li Hu with a puzzled expression.

"Yes." Li Hu nodded. His mood didn't seem too good. "Please wait outside."

Nie Li looked in the direction of the hall and concentrated his attention on the dispute.

Inside the hall were two well-dressed elders. One of them was having a dispute with Li Xingyun.

The elder said in a solemn voice, "Xingyun, even we have to admit that your talent is indeed pretty good. But compared to Li Yufeng's, it's still inferior. Among the ten elders of our Ashen Flames Family, six of them have already decided that Li Yufeng should be the next Patriarch. As for the remaining four elders, two of them support Li Liushui, one supports you, and the other one gave up his vote. Li Liushui has already decided to step down from the Patriarch's competition and is fully assisting Li Yufeng. We all wish for you to take the big picture into consideration."

Li Xingyun's face was dull, but he looked unresigned, "Third elder, since Li Liushui has withdrawn from the competition, I'll withdraw as well. However, I cannot agree to what you've requested. On what basis should I, Li Xingyun pass all my forces and business to Li Yufeng? How is he qualified to command my brothers and my businesses?"

The third elder's voice went cold, "In the Ashen Flames Family, only one Patriarch is enough!"

"I never said that the Ashen Flames Family requires two Patriarchs. For all the previous patriarchs, none of them have ever taken over the forces of successor candidates. Why should I?" Li Xingyun said proudly.

"Li Xingyun, are you pretending not to know?"

"Pretending not to know? I don't understand. He, Li Yufeng, is indeed stronger than me in terms of strength. But his underlings are pitiful! He wants to have all my brothers follow him? Sure! If he can gain the consent of all my brothers. No matter what terms you offer, as long as they are willing to leave, I will not prevent them!" Li Xingyun said in a solemn voice as he looked at the third elder.

The third elder frowned. Even he couldn't help admiting that Li Xingyun was indeed capable, since all of his underlings were unswerving in loyalty. They'd all tried several methods to threaten and bribe them, but no one was willing to submit to Li Yufeng.


	324. Chapter 324

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 324 – A good show**

"If you wholeheartedly follow Li Yufeng, everyone else will heed you!" the third elder growled, slightly enraged by Li Xingyun.

"If you want my loyalty towards the family, consider it done. But if you want me to become Li Yufeng's dog, he's not qualified! In the recent years, only one Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit has appeared in the Ashen Flames Family. Speak from your hearts. Back then, was my talent any inferior to Li Yufeng's? That demon spirit was originally meant for me, but just because he was the son of the previous Patriarch, he used an underhand method to merge with that demon spirit. I'll admit, in these last few years, my strength can't be compared to his, but I'm not resigned to it!" Li Xingyun's voice carried traces of indignation.

For someone in Li Xingyun's position, he shouldn't be saying those words. However, with a character like his, it was impossible for him to endure the injustice.

The third elder's face was sullen. "Li Xingyun, you've still not resigned from that matter? Back then, your talent was indeed inferior to Li Yufeng's. Everything is just a misunderstanding."

"Regardless of whether it really is a misunderstanding, I don't want to pursue this any further. Even for elders like you, don't you have your own forces? Why should I let Li Yufeng have my brothers?" Li Xingyun looked at the other elder and said, "Fifth elder, why don't you tell me the reason. Is there such a rule in our Ashen Flames Family?'

"Li Xingyun, this is the decision of the family. The forces that you wield are definitely a danger to the future of the Ashen Flames Family!" The fifth elder said with his brows scrunched up.

"Haha, you've finally said the words in your heart. Although that kid, Li Yufeng, is indeed stronger than I am, he couldn't capture the hearts of the people and no one is willing to heed his orders. You guys are worried that as my brothers grow, I'll start competing with him; therefore, you guys are trying to nip the problem in the bud, right?" Li Xingyun coldly laughed. "You guys have indeed put in a lot of effort to give Li Yufeng that position!"

The two elders furrowed their brows. Li Xingyun was being too arrogant and unyielding. Trying to force Li Xingyun to agree would probably be very hard. After all, there was still an elder who stood behind him, so it wasn't good for them to do things too harsh.

However, Li Xingyun was indeed a cause for the family's uneasiness, especially since he'd recently acquired a huge quantity of demon spirits and had greatly enhanced the strength of his underlings. The danger towards their future had grown larger.

Nie Li heard the conversation from outside the hall and lightly smiled. So that was the situation. According to Nie Li's previous life, Li Xingyun had eventually broken away from the family, probably because he'd been pressured to his limits. However, that wouldn't happen anytime soon, since Li Yufeng hadn't become Patriarch yet. Li Xingyun would only break away after that happened.

Nie Li rather admired Li Xingyun. He highly values loyalty and that's also why Li Xingyun had been able to assemble such an unyielding following of brothers. Often, when a group of people follows a leader, it's not because their leader is stronger, but because their leader is reliable and would never do them injustice!

"Two elders, I must ask you to leave. No matter what, asking me to give away my brothers' loyalty and become Li Xingyun's dog — that's absolutely impossible!" Li Xingyun coldly snorted.

"Li Xingyun, don't 'refuse a toast and have wine shoved down your throat'!" said the third elder, enraged.

"I, Li Xingyun, have not violated any family rules. Third elder, fifth elder, do you two want to pressure me with your strength?" A chill of light flashed through Li Xingyun's eye. "In that case, go look for my Uncle!"

Li Xingyun's uncle was the second elder of the Ashen Flames Family, an existence right beneath the Patriarch.

"Hmph, there'll definitely be a day when you regret this!" The third and fifth elder stood up in anger and left the premises.

After the third and fifth elder left, Nie Li and his group walked in.

"Brother Nie Li, I never thought that you guys would come!" Li Xingyun showed a smile.

"And you can still smile." Nie Li smiled in reply.

"Why can't I? Should I be crying then? It seems like you guys overheard from outside. However, it's nothing much even if you guys hear it. It's just a family spat. It must have been a joke to you guys." Li Xingyun shrugged as he continued, "I wonder what Brother Nie Li is here for? I've already prepared a hundred thousand spiritual stones!" Li Xingyun threw an interspatial ring towards Nie Li.

Nie Li caught the interspatial ring and quickly swept an eye inside and noted that there were indeed a hundred thousand spiritual stones inside. He lightly smiled and said, "You're not afraid that I'd go back on my word upon receiving the money?"

"Hilarious. I, Li Xingyun, have no other talent except for using my eyes to see the truth in people. I believe in Brother Nie Li!" Li Xingyun straightforwardly laughed.

"I've already gotten the thing that you wanted!" With a flick of his right hand, Nie Li threw a demon spirit stone over to Li Xingyun.

"So fast?" Li Xingyun was stunned for a moment upon receiving it in his hands. Originally, he thought that Nie Li would need at least half a month to get a demon spirit of this level! Li Xingyun quickly checked the contents of the stone in his hand and saw the Gold-Scarlet Blood Jiao-dragon inside. It really did have a God Level growth rate.

"Furthermore, it's also a mutated one. I guarantee that it's much stronger than the one that Li Yufeng's integrated with!" Nie Li lightly smiled.

Li Xingyun clenched his right fist and gave Nie Li a deep look. After a few moments of silence, he finally opened his mouth and said, "I wouldn't say any thankful words, if there's anything that you need from me, Brother Nie Li can just say the word!"

"Actually, I do need some help from you this time around. This friend of mine was killed by one of Hua Ling's underlings in the outside world and I want to borrow some men from you to annihilate them!" Nie Li said as he looked at Li Xingyun.

Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li as he said straightforwardly, "Friends of Brother Nie Li are also my friends. How many men do you need? When do you need them?"

"At least two hundred. It's best if there are several Heavenly Star Realm experts. I'll need them the day after tomorrow," said Nie Li.

"Rest assured, leave it to me. I'll send several Heavenly Axis Realm brothers as well!" Li Xingyun said with his brows slightly twitched.

Indeed, Hua Ling's forces were simply incomparable to Li Xingyun's.

"Thanks!" Nie Li lightly smiled.

"Is there really a need to thank me? If so, how many thanks should I say to Brother Nie Li?" Li Xingyun smiled. Nie Li had done him a huge favor. Li Xingyun wasn't terribly strong only because he'd been stuck with an Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirit. It was a rather depressing fact for him. But now, he'd finally got ahold of a God Level one!

There would come a day when he'd prove to all his clansmen in the Ashen Flames Family that he, Li Xingyun, definitely wasn't inferior to Li Yufeng. He wanted to crush that despicable man beneath his feet!

Nie Li's group conversed with Li Xingyun for a while before leaving his place.

Now that Xiao Ning'er knew that Nie Li was making use of Li Xingyun's forces, she felt much more at ease. Since Nie Li was only a 1-fate, it was too dangerous for him to head outside by himself. After all, frightening demon beasts occasionally appeared that even a Heavenly Axix Realm or even more powerful experts falling prey to them.

"Nie Li, are you going out as well?" Xiao Ning'er asked in concern.

"That's for sure, but don't worry about it. In two days time, I'll reach 2-fate, since I reached the pinnacle of 1-fate just recently. And by using a certain method as a catalyst, it won't take more than a few hours for me to break through to 2-fate!" Nie Li lightly smiled. After merging with the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, Nie Li sensed that his strength had undergone an obvious rise. With just a little more time, he'd be able to make a breakthrough. And all he had to do was spend a few hours inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting to cultivate.

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er lightly smiled and felt more assured. As long as Nie Li reached 2-fate, even if anything happened in the outside world, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. At most, he'd only a drop a stage in cultivation.

Xiao Yu felt touched in the heart. Nie Li was out to seek justice for him. However, after he saw the smooth dynamic between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er, his heart became tangled.

After Nie Li and his group returned to the yard, they saw Gu Bei anxiously waiting for them. When he saw Nie Li and his group return, Gu Bei's brows loosened.

"I've been waiting for you guys for a long time!" Gu Bei said excitedly.

Nie Li looked at Gu Bei and asked, "Is there a problem for you to be waiting for us here?"

"I'll bring you guys to see a good show!" Gu Bei mysteriously smiled as he continued, "Quick, follow me!"

Although they had no idea what Gu Bei was talking about, they still followed him.

"I've already sent someone to finish the matter you asked of me, so rest assured. I'll definitely finish the task beautifully! Something's going to happen tonight!" Gu Bei revealed a meaningful smile as his eyes flashed across a chilling trace.

Hearing Gu Bei's words, Nie Li gained a vague sense of understanding as the three of them followed behind Gu Bei.

Skysoul Institute, Martial Field.

Tens of thousands of people were gathered in an arena that were all lit up. Roughly fifty to sixty battles were happening simultaneously, each surrounded by their own little crowds. A sea of heads bobbed around. This was the sparring gathering between the three major sects.

"Over here!" Gu Bei smiled.

Nie Li turned to look. He saw Gu Lan sitting on a chair with a blanket covering her legs. Her face was no longer the ashen white that she'd had previously, and there were also several touches of pink that made her look more energetic.

The party walked to Gu Lan's side.

"Big Sister Gu Lan's colour seems much better!" Nie Li lightly smiled.

"I have to thank this good sir for bestowing that to me!" Gu Lan lightly nodded as her gaze fell onto Xiao Yu and Xiao Ning'er who were standing behind Nie Li and lightly smiled with a nod at them.

Nie Li looked out towards the front of the arena and noticed that everyone was paying close attention to the stage, where some people were sparring. People were yelling and cheering from the sidelines. The brother-sister duo of Gu Bei and Gu Lan were here. Were they planning something? Nie Li couldn't help smiling as he thought inwardly.

"More than ninety percent of the people of the Gu Clan are here and there are also a few elders present. Right now, it's the battle between the newcomers of the Gu Clan." Gu Bei said in a soft voice.

"Oh." Nie Li nodded as he glanced into the distance. Watching from the front was Gu Heng who was smiling and chatting with several seniors who sat beside him. Those seniors should be the elders of the Gu Clan.


	325. Chapter 325

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 325 – Brother and Sister**

There were fifty to sixty stages on the martial field, each surrounded by its own observers. One could call this a "distinguished" gathering.

The Ashen Flames Family, Gu Clan, Dragonseal Family, as well as some of the larger families were all present and occupying their own stages. You could say that this was a meeting where they tested their newcomers' strengths against each other.

"Let's go over there!" Gu Lan glanced at Gu Bei and lightly smiled.

"Okay." Gu Bei nodded. Although his expression was calm, his emotions moved like waves within his heart.

The party turned to look in Gu Heng's direction. Gu Bei gathered a surge of energy, then lightly lifted Gu Lan from her chair.

When they saw Gu Lan and Gu Bei approach, all the Gu Clan clansmen backed away and broke out in soft discussions.

"The brother and sister Gu Lan and Gu Bei are also here!"

"Ever since Gu Lan's meridians were clogged, she's been living in seclusion. She's finally come out!"

Those from the Gu Clan also sighed in sorrow. There were many factions within the Gu Clan and among the younger generations, there were many who'd supported Gu Lan. Back before Gu Lan was crippled, her prestige in the Gu Clan was extremely high and had far surpassed Gu Heng's. Although her meridians were clogged and her cultivation was crippled, many people still respected Gu Lan very much.

"Have you guys heard? Gu Bei gained large amount of limelight yesterday when he was at the auction. After a rough calculation, he seems to have spent over four hundred thousand spiritual stones. That's absolutely shocking! I wonder where did all that money come from?"

"Gu Bei hasn't gone to the outside world to establish his own forces yet, nor has he participated in any competitions over a Deity's Lake. How could he get so many spiritual stones?"

"I'm not sure, but spending money alone isn't a capability! It could be his sister Gu Lan's money!"

The clansmen of the discussed in soft voices. After Gu Lan's meridians were clogged, they actually expected something from Gu Bei; however, Gu Bei was a disappointment to everyone, a complete good-for-nothing. At such a young age, he already had more than twenty wives. Although his talent was a shocking 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root, his cultivation didn't rise in expectation.

Gu Bei had always been treated like trash, even by those at the bottom of the Earth Fate Realm.

However, yesterday's performance caused everyone to feel a little surprised. After all, such shocking wealth wasn't something that an ordinary person could take out from nowhere. Therefore, some of them have started to re-evaluate Gu Bei.

Today, Gu Bei and Gu Lan had appeared. Who knows what kind of plans they might have?

Gu Heng's gaze fell onto Gu Bei and Gu Lan and he couldn't help laughing, "Gu Lan, Gu Bei, the two of you have also come to join the gathering?"

Finishing his words, his eyes flashed with an untraceable chill. He was well aware of Gu Bei's limelight yesterday.

Gu Bei's little display placed Gu Heng on alert. This pair of brother and sister: one was crippled and the other one was not content with his own place!

However, no matter how uncontent the both of you are, I'll let you suffer a ruthless setback.

Gu Bei laughed, showing a sloppy manner. "Good day to you, Elder Cousin Gu Heng. We're only here to stroll around. Tonight's atmosphere is pretty good!"

A few elders had their gazes fixed on Gu Lan.

"Gu Lan, how are you doing?" One of the gold robed elders kindly smiled. He was the first elder of the Gu Clan, Gu Ya.

"Thanks to First Elder fortune, I've been feeling much better." Gu Lan nodded. Right now, she was using a special method to conceal her strength that even Gu Ya couldn't sense her true strength.

"Alright." Gu Ya nodded as he sighed inwardly. Gu Lan's clogged meridians basically made her a cripple. The heavens really hadn't blessed the Gu Clan. Her talent was the most outstanding he'd seen in over a hundred years; the current first successor, Gu Heng, was far from her by comparison.

Gu Heng sighed, "Pity, Gu Lan's complexion seems much better compared to before. It's too bad that the clogged meridians aren't able to recover."

Although Gu Heng appeared to be heartfelt, Gu Lan could hear the ridicule in his words. If she'd heard such words before, she'd definitely have been heartbroken. But now, she was calm and tranquil. If Gu Heng found out that her cultivation had already been restored to her pinnacle state, and that she'd even improved her cultivation, who knows what kind of expression he'd have on his face?

Gu Bei changed the topic. "Today is so lively. I heard that the younger generations of the Gu Clan are sparring here, so I came to join the fun." Although he wasn't happy with Gu Heng, he still had to endure it for the time being, so he wasn't harsh with his words.

Right now, Gu Heng was the first successor of the Gu Clan. Although Gu Bei wanted to pull Gu Heng down, since they were in front of all the elders, he still had to put up an act.

Nie Li and his group stood to the side. Nie Li observed everyone's expression and captured some of the internal relationships of Gu Clan. It seemed like everyone was still rather concerned about Gu Lan and Gu Bei.

"Oh? Younger Cousin Gu Bei is also interested? Our Gu Clan's younger generation happens to be sparing right now on the lookout for some fine and fresh saplings. Why doesn't Younger Cousin Gu Bei go up for a try?" Gu Heng said with a light smile.

Gu Ya and the others were all looking at Gu Bei. This was the famed good-for-nothing of the clan. He'd always been slacking off in his cultivation. However, yesterday's matter caused them some confusion. After all, four hundred thousand spiritual stones wasn't something anyone could bring out on whim. Even elders like them wouldn't dare say that they'd be able to take out four hundred thousand spiritual stones in one go! That event made them take note of this youngster. After all, he was still Gu Lan's brother!

Gu Bei's talent was still pretty good. If he could work hard in his cultivation, he might be able to gain some achievements and become one of the pillars of the Gu Clan.

Gu Ya and the rest all wanted to take a look at Gu Bei's strength. However, Gu Bei seemed to have remained at the pinnacle of Earth Fate Realm, and was yet to step into 1-fate. They couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at that. Long Yuyin, who was from the same generation as Gu Bei, had already reached Heavenly Fate Realm.

Gu Heng saw the change of expressions in Gu Ya and the rest, and a trace of viciousness flashed through his eyes. Was this kid, Gu Bei, finally going to show himself? It seemed that he had to find someone to suppress Gu Bei a little!

"Since Younger Cousin Gu Bei is interested, why don't I have Gu Kuan play with you a little?" Gu Heng looked at Gu Bei as he chuckled, "After all, Gu Kuan is also at the pinnacle of Earth Fate Realm!"

Gu Bei hesitated for a moment, then said with a little difficulty, "That doesn't seem too good, right?"

Gu Heng thought that Gu Bei was afraid, so he smiled. "Since it's just sparring between members of the younger generations, Younger Cousin Gu Bei doesn't have to worry about it. I'll have Gu Kuan set some limits!"

Gu Bei pondered for a brief moment, as though he was making a difficult decision, before he said, "Okay then."

Xiao Ning'er couldn't help smiling and covering her mouth. Although she didn't know how strong this friend of Nie Li's was, she could tell that dealing with a pinnacle Earth Fate Realm person shouldn't be a problem for him. However, Gu Bei pretended that this would be very difficult, just like when Nie Li pretended to be the prey while preying on the predator. Indeed, "birds of a feather flock together".

When they heard that Gu Bei was going to participate in the competition, the entire Gu Clan immediately became energetic.

"Have you heard? That good-for-nothing that has over twenty wives is going to compete!"

"I heard that his cultivation is at the pit bottom of the Earth Fate Realm! Because he hasn't been training his combat abilities, he's always lost terribly against those of the same realm as him! He's simply rubbish!"

"But he has a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root!"

"What's the use of having a 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root?"

"But I still don't want that Gu Bei to be trash; after all, he's Gu Lan's brother!"

"The difference between this sister and brother is too huge! Are they really blood siblings?"

Those from the Gu Clan discussed as they prepared to pay attention to this battle.

Hearing the discussions, Gu Heng transmitted his voice over to Gu Kuan and coldly snorted, "Gu Kuan, beat him up mercilessly until he no longer has any confidence to cultivate!" The moment Gu Bei had any thoughts of emerging, he had to mercilessly suppress him!

Gu Kuan gave Gu Bei a glance as his eye flashed with a trace of contempt. Teaching a lesson to trash like Gu Bei was going to be too easy. He leapt onto the stage.

Gu Bei had also jumped up with steps as light as a feather, as though he wasn't exerting any strength.

The surrounding disciples couldn't help shaking their heads upon seeing that. Gu Bei was probably emptied by girls. With such light steps, how was he going to fight? It's a problem if Gu Bei know any combat abilities.

Nie Li smiled. Gu Bei was simply too good at acting. Wasn't he afraid of being struck by lightning1?

Xiao Ning'er smiled as she transmitted her voice over to Nie Li, "Nie Li, Gu Bei learned it from you, right?"

Nie Li rubbed his nose as he awkwardly chuckled, "He learned from me? Do I do that?"

Xiao Yu couldn't help smiling as he pursed his lips. He was well aware of Gu Bei's strength. With that God Level growth rate demon spirit alone, he could leap levels and challenge stronger opponents and that he was actually acting scared of.

Those of the Gu Clan were cheering from below.

"Gu Kuan, go at it! Smash that good-for-nothing!"

"Gu Bei, go at it!"

The cheering continued to rise in volume.

"Gu Bei, I look down on good-for-nothings like you. Trash like you don't have any qualifications to remain in our Gu Clan. That 7-grade Heaven Spiritual Root of yours is wasted on you! Today, I'll represent the family and teach you a lesson!" Gu Kuan coldly snorted as he strode wide steps towards Gu Bei. A majestic aura surged toward the skies.

Like a ferocious tiger that had just stepped out of the mountains, Gu Kuan roared and pounced towards Gu Bei. When he was in the air, his body transformed as he merged with an Iron Back Goshawk2 with claws like steel.

Even though Gu Kuan had underestimated Gu Bei, he didn't hold back even a little in his attack.

Gu Kuan was exerting all his strength. Gu Bei would probably have a hard time withstanding them. Several elders sighed and couldn't help shaking their heads. After all, they were well aware of Gu Bei's strength. As a good-for-nothing; that kid usually didn't put any effort towards his cultivation.

With a terrifying manner, Gu Kuan aimed those iron-like claws at Gu Bei's head.


	326. Chapter 326

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger**

Gu Bei was slow with his cultivation; in reality, that was what he deliberately showed others.

Actually, Gu Bei had spent the majority of his time cultivating sword intent under Gu Lan's tutelage. His sword intent had already reached a frightening degree; if he didn't intentionally suppress his cultivation, he'd immediately display his Heavenly Fate Realm strength. That was also why he could integrate with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit.

Just as Gu Kuan's sharp claws were about to land on Gu Bei's head, Gu Bei slightly shifted his body and dodged the attack. Simultaneously, he used both his hands to grab Gu Kuan's claws and slammed him into the ground with thunder-like momentum.

*Boom!*

Gu Kuan's head smashed heavily into the ground and the inscription patterns on the stage started to glow. If it wasn't for the inscription pattern arrays that'd been laid down beforehand, the impact probably would've shattered the entire stage. However, thanks to the inscription patterns arrays, the ground became extremely firm; therefore, Gu Kuan suffered heavier injuries.

Gu Kuan's demon spirit transformation slowly vanished, leaving him lying on the ground, unconscious.

This was a thorough defeat in terms of strength!

Upon seeing this scene, a light lit up in the eyes several elders, including Gu Ya. Gu Bei's strength had already reached the Heavenly Fate Realm! Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to defeat Gu Kuan in one strike. Gu Kuan had been integrated with the Iron Black Goshawk!

The clansmen were all stunned. They never expected Gu Bei to take care of Gu Kuan in just one strike. Didn't that kid have light feet when he got up there?

The entire area was silent. They felt like they'd just met Gu Bei for the first time.

"It seems like that kid has been concealing his strength!" Gu Ya couldn't help lightly smiling. He felt gratified now that he knew that this youth of his family wasn't actually the good-for-nothing that everyone believed he was. Gu Kuan wasn't able to test out the true potential of Gu Bei. Gu Ya glanced at Gu Heng and said, "Gu Heng, send a Heavenly Fate Realm up to test that kid."

Gu Heng nearly lost himself with anger. He originally thought that sending Gu Kuan was enough to get Gu Bei beaten up. However, he never expected that this kid would've actually pretended to be prey while preying on the predator, and defeat Gu Kuan in just one strike. He could sense the appreciation contained in Gu Ya's tone.

Although Gu Bei's strength wasn't very outstanding, but he was still young. Once Gu Bei exhibited sufficient talent, the family would definitely pay closer attention to him. In one or two decades, when it came time to find a new Patriarch, Gu Bei might be the one threatening Gu Heng!

Gu Bei was Gu Lan's brother; therefore, Gu Heng didn't dare underestimate him again. Furthermore, Gu Heng could not tolerate it!

"Gu Yun, you go!" Gu Heng coldly snorted. Gu Yun belonged to the pinnacle of the 1-fate Heavenly Fate Realm.

"Yes!" Gu Yun nodded as he leapt onto the stage.

Someone removed the fainted Gu Kuan from the stage.

Gu Yun eyed Gu Bei and softly snorted, "I never expected trash like you to still have some ability. However, you have no chance of beating me!"

"What do you mean 'some ability'? Didn't you see me smash him into the ground with one strike?" Gu Bei mimicked a falling posture, which looked extremely odd. "Don't you admire me even a little for that?"

Towards Gu Bei, who was acting like an idiot, Gu Yun twitched his lips and said, "I'll take a look at how capable you are!" Gu Yun bounced up and swung both hands towards Gu Bei. Those fists burst forth with blazing light as they grazed the air their with intense energy.

Gu Yun looked as though he didn't plan to merge with his demon spirit. He was only a step away from 2-fate and could crush Gu Bei entirely!

As Gu Yun took action, Gu Bei stood straight up and his expression turned serious. He positioned his right hand in front of his chest with two fingers pointing outwards.

Right now, Gu Bei was being enveloped by the sword intent.

His finger was a unsheathed sword. Ever since he'd received Nie Li's 'sword', he'd gleaned an entirely new comprehension towards sword intent, so much that he'd reached a new level.

The instant Gu Yun attacked him.

*Woosh!*

Gu Bei's body turned into a streak of light and shot past Gu Yun. He ran his opponent through with just the sword intent concentrated in his two fingers.

Originally, Gu Yun thought that he'd definitely be able to smash Gu Bei down. After all, he stood at the pinnacle of 1-fate. Therefore, he didn't bother to merge with his demon spirit. He never thought that once they engaged in combat, he wouldn't even be able to tell how Gu Bei had attacked him.

Gu Bei didn't even turn his head around to face Gu Yuan as he said in a deep voice, "Get off the stage. If this had been a real battle, you'd already be dead!"

A faint breeze blew through Gu Bei's long hair. His expression was faintly chilly and prideful.

Exclamations of excitement and admiration sounded from the girls standing below the stage. That move from Gu Bei was just too cool. They couldn't tell how Gu Bei had done it either.

Gu Ya's eyes lit up when he saw Gu Bei's attack. He never thought that Gu Bei's sword intent would've reached such a level already. With sword intent alone, even a 2-fate expert might not make a proper opponent!

Cultivations are easily raised, but things like sword intent were extremely difficult to bring up. But once it was achieved, Gu Bei's cultivation would leap in soars and bounds!

It seemed like they'd underestimated Gu Bei far too much, thinking that he was a good-for-nothing. In reality, while they were unaware, Gu Bei had already cultivated a powerful sword intent!

With just that sword intent alone, a spot had opened up for Gu Bei among the Patriarch's successors.

However, Gu Yun was still unresigned; he still hadn't figured how Gu Bei had attacked him. He turned around, intending to continue the battle with Gu Bei.

"Gu Yu, come back. You're not his match!" Gu Ya said, as a trace of joy permeated his voice.

The elders exchanged glances and noticed the joy reflected in each other's eyes. They felt like they'd just found a new genius who was rising to fame. And that person was Gu Bei, the good-for-nothing they'd never held any expectations towards.

Gu Heng tightly gripped the chair until veins popped from his arm. Only now did he realise that he'd seriously underestimated Gu Bei. It turned out that Gu Bei had been working hard all along, training his sword intent. Cultivating sword intent was most time-consuming. But once you succeeded in it, the results would be extremely shocking.

Once Gu Bei successfully cultivated his sword intent, he would be able to challenge opponents of even higher ranks.

Although Gu Bei's sword intent had yet to reach such great heights, it was already extremely shocking for his age.

In that instant, Gu Heng felt threatened. If Gu Bei continued to show more of his powerful talent, he would definitely become a successor candidate. It'd be a problem if Gu Bei could pull Gu Heng, the current first successor, down from his seat.

Nie Li lightly smiled. All of this was within his expectations. Gu Bei's sword intent had also progressed further than before.

Currently, Long Yuyin was quietly watching the stage from the part of the crowd where outsiders were allowed. When Long Yuyin saw Nie Li walking on the other side of the arena, she went over to observe and saw the scene of Gu Bei defeating Gu Yun.

She could easily confirm that Gu Bei's strength had already surpassed her own. But earlier on, Gu Bei's strength was obviously far from her's. Was that sword intent comprehended from that 'sword' word of Nie Li's? Both her hands clenched into fists. She wanted to see what kind of sword intent was hidden in that 'sword' word. However, Nie Li had already rejected her, which made her extremely depressed.

However, the price of Nie Li's 'sword' word was one hundred fifty thousand spiritual stones. How could she just go up ask for one from him?

She was extremely depressed in her heart. She really wanted to get her hands on one of Nie Li's words.

Gu Ya revealed a gratified smile at the corner of his mouth as he waved his hand. "Gu Bing, go up and spar with Gu Bei!"

Gu Ya called up another of Gu Heng's underlings. This Gu Bing was a 3-fate Heavenly Fate Realm expert.

An unwavering determination flashed through Gu Bei's eyes as he moved around the stage. He was actually really excited inside. Ever since his sister had been disabled, he'd been pretending to be weak. Every time he sparred, he'd accept an awful beating. Now that he no longer had to suppress his strength, all the pent-up emotions burst forth. He wanted to mercilessly crush Gu Heng's underlings beneath his feet!

Gu Bing leapt onto the stage. Unlike the two before him, he didn't dare to underestimate Gu Bei.

Gu Bei's sword intent made him feel fear.

"I'll admit that we've underestimated you. Your strength has surpassed all of our expectations. Since Elder Gu Ya sent me up here, I definitely won't go easy on you!" Gu Bing said in a solemn voice.

"Suit yourself." Gu Bei shrugged as he quietly looked at Gu Bing.

Gu Bing didn't know why, but he felt a little more nervous at Gu Bei's tranquil disposition. However, he coldly snorted the feeling away and merged with his demon spirit. He'd integrated with a God Level growth rate demon spirit, but it was one with an ordinary bloodline. It was only a 3-fate Scarlet-Titanic Flame Bear. His merged form was three meters tall and bursting with blazing flames.

An overwhelming heatwave rolled over, accompanied by a terrifying aura. Gu Bing began pressuring Gu Bei.

Finally, Gu Bei felt some pressure from the strength of this 3-fate expert before him. However, his heart was boiling as his fighting spirit soared into the sky. He no longer had to conceal his own strength, allowing his power to shoot towards the pinnacle of the 1-fate realm. However, Gu Bei's aura didn't stop there. Pressured by the 3-fate aura, the barrier within Gu Bei's soul realm finally broke.

Gu Bei issued a painfully deep howl as the energy inside his body surged. His cultivation had reached the 2-fate stage as the second fate soul slowly formed within his soul realm.

He'd finally obtained the opportunity for a breakthrough!

A light flashed through Gu Bei's eyes and he suddenly merged with his demon spirit. His body rapidly grew larger, turning into the shape of a gigantic Dragon Bone Winged Tiger. The tiger was five meters tall with a huge pair of skeletal wings protruding from its back, burning with black soul flames and emitted heavy pressure.

A Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit: the Dragon Bone Winged Tiger. Gu Bei's cultivation had just now reached 2-fate level and the Scarlet Titanic Flame Bear was still a stage above him. However, with that kind of demon spirit in his possession, Gu Bei had the absolute advantage.

*Roar!*

The Dragon Bone Winged Tiger's furious roar made the Scarlet Titanic Flame Bear look like a child!

They were of two completely different strengths!


	327. Chapter 327

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 327 – Successor's Position**

The Scarlet Titanic Flame Bear trembled with fear. It was immobilized by the terrifying pressure of the Dragon Bone Winged Tiger.

The Dragon Bone Winged Tiger lifted its huge palm and slammed the Scarlet Titanic Flame Bear, the wind whistling as it went by.

*Boom!*

The terrifying energy slammed the Scarlet Titanic Flame bear into the ground. Its bulky legs constantly twitched.

This Scarlet Titanic Flame Bear was on par to a Dragon Bloodline Excellent Level growth rate demon spirit. Furthermore, both Gu Bing and his Scarlet Titanic Flame Bear were already at the 3-fate realm.

However, the Scarlet Titanic Flame Bear was smashed into the ground with just one strike from the Dragon Boned Winged Tiger.

At the sight of this, Gu Ya abruptly stood up. With his keen eyesight and his perception of auras, how could he not sense that Gu Bei's Dragon Bloodline demon spirit had a God Level growth rate?

He couldn't mask the astonishment in his heart. He understood exactly what having a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit meant.

A Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit meant pinnacle pillar strength. Once Gu Bei grew up, he would definitely become an important existence within the Divine Feathers Sect.

Over the years, the Gu Clan had been constantly hunting demon beasts in the outside world and had only obtained two Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirits. One of them had been given to Gu Lan, but since her meridians had been blocked, it was impossible to change the owner. As for the other one, it'd been given to Gu Heng. However, Gu Heng's talent had always been inferior to Gu Lan's.

But now, another Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit had appeared in the Gu Clan!

Where did Gu Bei get that demon spirit from?

Under normal circumstances, demon spirits of that level could only be found in the hands of some major family; they were simply too hard to find. You'd have to kill thousands or even tens of thousands of demon spirits to find one Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirit with a Dragon Bloodline. As for God Level growth rates, those were entirely dependent on luck. Even with the entire family hunting nonstop, the Gu Clan would be lucky to find one after several years.

However, Gu Bei had actually got a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit!

Although Gu Ya had no idea where Gu Bei might have gotten it from, he was certain of one thing. With such a powerful demon spirit, Gu Bei would definitely become second-in-line to the Gu Clan. Furthermore, the first successor's position would also be reconsidered.

Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirits were extremely rare. However, someone with heaven-defying luck might be able obtain one from hunting a Dragon Bloodline demon beast. After all, it was something of low probability. It didn't matter where Gu Bei got it from. The important point was that another talented member of the younger generation had appeared within the Gu Clan!

This matter would shake the entire family!

Gu Heng was watching from the sidelines with unrestrained shock. Gu Bei actually got himself a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit! Suddenly, Gu Heng felt his own position had become unstable.

All this time, Gu Heng had never placed Gu Bei with much importance; but now, Gu Bei had actually become a huge threat.

This brother and sister. One was crippled and still wasn't resigned to the fact. Now the other wanted to come out and fight?

A vicious light flashed across Gu Heng's eyes. Since Gu Bei appeared with the intention of fighting for position, then he should have a certain amount of confidence. 'Since that's the case, then I'll play with you!' Gu Heng knew that trying to poison Gu Bei definitely wouldn't work again. First, Gu Bei would definitely have precautious. Second, if both sister and brother had their meridians clogged, it'd start smelling fishy. The family would investigate the matter to its end. If that happened, then Gu Heng would definitely be suspected and it'd affect his prestige within the family.

He had to think of another way to prevent Gu Bei from growing up!

If Gu Bei intendeds to fight for his position, then Gu Bei would definitely have to build his own force in the outside world. Out there, Gu Heng definitely wouldn't give Gu Bei any trace of a chance.

Gu Lan, who was sitting on her chair, swept her gaze over Gu Heng. Her expression remained calm, no one knows what she was thinking about. Gu Heng would never expect that Gu Lan had already recovered fully. His opponent wasn't Gu Bei alone; it was the two of them together!

Gu Bing, who was a 3-fate, had also lost. The bystanders all looked at Gu Ya, curious to see whether Gu Ya would send anyone else to test Gu Bei.

Gu Ya waved his hand as he laughed, "Gu Bei's test will end here! We will host an urgent meeting of the elders now. All clansmen of the Gu Clan, listen up! Gu Bei will become one of the successor candidates to the Gu Clan. As to the line-up of the successors, we'll decide that later!"

Gu Heng stood up as he laughed, "Congratulations to Younger Cousin Gu Bei for obtaining a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit and becoming one of the successors as well. I never imagined that this would happen. Younger Cousin Gu Bei has indeed given us a huge shock!"

Hearing Gu Ya's words, everyone couldn't help discussing among themselves.

"Gu Bei's Dragon Bone Winged Tiger is a God Level growth rate demon spirit?"

"Where did his Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit come from?"

"I never imagined that our Gu Clan would have another genius who'd integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit! Although his cultivation can't match up to the other successors', with the Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit, he could probably become the second-in-line successor!"

"Second-in-line successor" was probably in Gu Bei's gasp. After all, within the entire Gu Clan, there were only two people of the younger generation who'd integrated with a demon spirit of such a level!

Very quickly, the news spread. Gu Bei had integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit and became one of the successors. The news spread so far that even the other families were also made aware. Some were depressed because the Gu Clan's strength had grown again. Meanwhile others were happy that another genius had emerged in the Divine Feathers Sect.

Gu Bei and Gu Heng looked at each other as their fighting spirits started to burn in their eyes. Both of them would undoubtedly fight for the successor's position of the Gu Clan.

Gu Clan.

Gu Ya and the other elders rushed back to the family grounds and soon launched an Elder's meeting.

Dozens of elders sat in the hall of the Gu Clan.

The current Patriarch of the Gu Clan, Gu Tianlong, was seated at the front.

Gu Tianlong's gaze swept past the elders as he asked, "Regarding this matter with Gu Bei, what are your opinions?"

"We have to thoroughly investigate how Gu Bei obtained his Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit." The third elder spoke in a solemn voice as he continued, "Furthermore, he has violated the family rules by integrating with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit without notifying the clan. He should be disciplined. Otherwise, people will start following his lead and integrating with demon spirits as soon as they obtain them. Wouldn't that ruin the family rules?!"

Gu Ya lightly smiled as a ray of brilliant light flashed in his eyes, "Third elder, you're going to discipline a genius who has integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit? Gu Lan's meridians are already clogged. As her brother, he's also suffered quite a bit. Furthermore, he's been enduring and keeping a low profile. In the end, he amazed all of us with a single brilliant feat. Wouldn't it be too sad to punish him further?"

"However, it's a fact that Gu Bei violated a family rule!"

"There are many who've violated family rules!" Gu Ya looked at Gu Yu as a chill flashed through his eyes. "Gu Heng is also one of them!"

Gu Yu's brows twitched as he asked, "What rule has Gu Heng violated?"

"Hmph, hmph! If you don't want anyone to know, then don't do it! Third elder, do you want me to continue speaking?" Gu Ya glanced at Gu Yu with slanted eyes.

Gu Yu opened his mouth, but remained silent in the end, feeling depressed in his heart. Could Gu Ya have found out the truth? That Gu Heng had poisoned Gu Lan?

All the elders began to discussing as Gu Tianlong remained silent and pondered for a long while.

Finally, one of the elders turned to Gu Tianlong and said, "Regarding this matter, why doesn't the Patriarch make a decision? In my opinion, this child, Gu Bei, seems to be a good-for-nothing on the surface. But in reality, he's been working hard behind the scenes. Add on the fact that he's integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit, he totally qualifies to be the second-in-line successor."

"I agree!"

"I agree!"

Very quickly, more than half of the elders agreed for Gu Bei to become the second-in-line successor. Everyone looked at Gu Tianlong, since the final decision was still his.

Gu Tianlong said calmly with a deep voice, "I have decided to make Gu Bei the first-in-line successor. What are you opinions?"

Half of the elders were instantly stunned at those words. Making Gu Bei the second-in-line successor was already shocking enough; however, Gu Tianlong actually wanted to put Gu Bei as the first-in-line successor? What was going on?

"Patriarch, Gu Bei's cultivation is still insufficient, nor has he established his own force in the outside world. If we were to set him as the first successor of the Gu Clan, doesn't that seem a little too impetuous?" the third elder, Gu Yu immediately said as he stood up.

Gu Tianlong glanced Gu Yu. His voice contained a trace of sharpness as he replied, "Gu Heng's character is dishonorable. Although his strength and talent are satisfactory, he still isn't qualified to become the first-in-line successor. For the time being, he will be the second-in-line successor and we will observe him!"

After hearing Gu Tianlong's words, Gu Yu no longer dared to dispute. He sat down, feeling dejected.

The other elders also discussed in soft voices. There should be a reason why the Patriarch made this decision. Gu Tianlong said that Gu Heng's character was dishonorable, but they couldn't see a problem in Gu Heng's usual performance. However, linking it with Gu Lan's meridians had been clogged and that Gu Bei had actually been hiding his talent for many years. It didn't take them long to put two and two together.

"I agree with the Patriarch's decision!"

"I agree with the Patriarch's decision as well!"

In a moment, ninety percent of the elders agreed. Since Gu Bei's current strength was still insufficient, he would be the first-in-line successor in name only. There was no harm in giving Gu Bei the title as it could also be considered some sort of compensation for his years of suffering.


	328. Chapter 328

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 328 – Second Fate Soul**

Gu Heng thought it was a secret that he'd poisoned Gu Lan and clogged her meridians. However, Gu Tianlong and his men had already investigated the truth to its end. However, they faced a problem. Now that Gu Lan was out of the picture, Gu Heng was left as the only one amongst the younger generation who possessed a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate demon spirit; he was the only qualifying successor. If the matter was revealed, then Gu Heng's prestige within the clan would be completely lost. If the Gu Clan couldn't find someone to replace Gu Heng, then the clan's decline would be unavoidable.

After all, a God Level growth rate demon spirit wasn't easy to find.

Gu Tianlong and the others were gratified. When Gu Bei finally revealed himself, he'd already cultivated sword intent and possessed a God Level growth rate demon spirit. Their previous worries were solved. First, they'd remove Gu Heng from his position of first-in-line successor to beat him down a little. Otherwise Gu Heng might really start taking matters into his own hands!

The meeting ended. Few hours later, the elders' decision was made known throughout the Gu Clan.

All of the Gu Clan's clansmen were stunned. They originally thought that Gu Bei would only be promoted to the position of second-in-line successor. They never imagined that Gu Bei would be moved to the first-in-line successor's seat. Many of the clansmen were unable to digest this news for some time.

They all vaguely sensed that something was up, but no one dared to say anything out loud. After all, this matter could be considered a family scandal.

Who would've thought that the Patriarch would've made the decision so quickly. The news made its way back to the martial field.

Gu Heng felt gloomy when Gu Ya and the other elders had left some time ago. However, he wasn't terribly hung up on it; he thought that the Patriarch would only arrange Gu Bei as the second-in-line successor. He believed his position as first-in-line would still be very stable. However, when he received the news, he was no longer able to remain calm.

He never thought that the Gu Clan would remove him from first-in-line successor. After all, Gu Bei still hadn't established any forces in the outside world!

How could Gu Bei be qualified?

Gu Heng was so angry that his lungs nearly exploded. His blood surged. He wanted to find the Patriarch and demand a reason. However, his rationality returned after a while. It seemed that the Patriarch knew something, so he was trying to give Gu Heng some setbacks! Gu Heng felt even more dejected and looked at the distant Gu Bei. That kid must be feeling very proud right now.

Gu Heng became the second-in-line successor. So what?

Gu Heng narrowed his eyes. Back then, that person had helped him pull Gu Lan down from her position. He would most likely help him again. It's simply impossible for Gu Bei to rise!

Nie Li and his group were chatting amongst themselves.

"I never imagined that the Patriarch would actually make me the first-in-line successor!" Gu Bei was astonished in his heart. He showed a smile and said with narcissism, "Could it be that the Patriarch has noticed that I'm a one-in-ten-thousand genius? That I'm the only man who can save the Gu Clan?"

Nie Li couldn't help rolling his eyes at Gu Bei's words. "You're thinking too much. It's secondary that the Patriarch did something to support you, no matter how talented you are, there's no need to make you first-in-line in one go. He probably did it to give Gu Heng a setback. The Patriarch probably knew about matter between Gu Heng and your sister. However, he couldn't do anything, since that left Gu Heng as the only one with a God Level Dragon Bloodline demon spirit. But now that you've made yourself a second one, they're worried that Gu Heng might try to repeat things. That's why they gave Gu Heng a setback, so they can restrain him!"

Gu Bei smiled, "Gu Heng deserved it! Now that the first-in-line successor seat is no longer his, he'll probably be depressed for some time!"

Gu Lan looked at Gu Bei and said, "Although Gu Heng couldn't maintain his first-in-line successor position, he's established a powerful force in the outside world. You have none. When the time comes for the final selection of the Patriarch, Gu Heng will still take first because the Patriarch's seat definitely won't be passed to someone who has no foundation!"

Gu Lan's words were meant to warn Gu Bei not to be complacent after becoming the first-in-line successor.

Gu Bei nodded. "I understand, Elder Sister." Although they'd already got some capital to fight against Gu Heng, it was still too shallow. The only way to gain a solid foothold was by building their own forces in the outside world.

Right now, Gu Bei was a little excited in his heart.

Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er, Xiao Yu, along with Gu Bei and Gu Lan, went to watch the other matches.

Gu Heng eyed Nie Li and his group as they left. When he saw Nie Li's figure, his expression turned sullen. That kid "refused a toast and has to be forced". Then so be it. He's been together with Gu Bei and Gu Lan for a while now. Although it was impossible for him to do anything to Gu Bei and Gu Lan for the time being, dealing with Nie Li would be easy.

Gu Heng coldly snorted, "Let's go!"

He lead a group of people and left.

"Nie Li, the sun will rise soon and I'll have to return to the Heavenly Note Sect with my Junior and Senior Sisters." Xiao Ning'er raised her head and looked at Nie Li as tears flickered in her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him.

"Alright. Remember to take good care of yourself in the Heavenly Note Sect!" Nie Li patted her on the shoulder and gave her a small smile. Although he felt the sorrow of parting in his heart, after experiencing that endlessly long life, he'd learned to see things more mildly.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li, turned on tiptoe, and kissed him on the cheek. Her face boiled hot. Just as she was about to turn and run, Nie Li pulled her back he passed her an interspatial ring. "Inside are some spiritual stones and things like Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary growth rate demon spirits. Take them with you and split them up!"

Xiao Ning'er kissed Nie Li and felt embarrassed to death. However, she was pulled back by Nie Li.

"Oh right, I've also written some words and placed them inside. If there's anything you lack, let me know right now." Nie Li held onto Xiao Ning'er's hands. He had to admit that her hands were very smooth and soft. He couldn't help smiling when he saw how embarrassed she was.

Xiao Ning'er's face was boiling and she couldn't help stomping her feet.

"If there's nothing else, then I'll be going now!" Xiao Ning'er felt embarrassed to death. She didn't dare to raise her head to look at his eyes.

Nie Li couldn't help smiling as he watched her leaving. A girl's heart is like a piece uncarved jade: pure and extremely beautiful. Both Ziyun and Ning'er were people who he'd give up his life to protect!

The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sect's disciples all gathered together. Xiao Ning'er waved to Nie Li from far away.

Mingyue Wushuang couldn't help glancing at Nie Li before shifting her eyes to Xiao Ning'er with a tranquil smile. It seemed like Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er had a pretty good relationship.

Yan Yang walked over to Nie Li and lightly smiled. "Junior Brother Nie Li, it's a pity that time was limited and I couldn't have a good chat with you. I'll bid you farewell today. If we meet again in the future, or you come to the Skyblaze Sect, please find me anytime. We can have a pleasant chat to our heart's content."

"Many thanks to Senior Brother Yan Yang. When such an opportunity presents itself, I'll definitely pay you a visit!" Nie Li said with his hands cupped. Regardless of anything, building a good relationship with the future Sect Master of the Skyblaze Sect would be the right move!

Yan Yang wasn't as hard to approach as the rumours said!

What Nie Li didn't know was that Yan Yang couldn't be bothered about ordinary people, or even people like Long Tianming. However, Yan Yang had looked at Nie Li in a new light.

The disciples of the Skyblaze Sect all saw how courteous Yan Yang was acting towards Nie Li. They took note and engraved Nie Li's profile into their minds. If any of them encountered Nie Li in the future, they definitely won't cause a conflict with him. It'd be in their best interest to make things more convenient for Nie Li as well; after all, he was someone who the Holy Son regarded as important!

Even the Holy Son have acknowledged Nie Li. If ordinary people were to provoke Nie Li, they'd definitely receive a miserable lesson from the Holy Son.

In the Skyblaze Sect, Yan Yang possessed an extraordinary position!

"Then I'll go ahead and take my leave!" Yan Yang nodded before he lead the disciples of the Skyblaze Sect and left.

As Ye Xuan left with Yan Yang, he afforded Nie Li one last cold glare. The fact that Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li had spent a night together left a tight knot in his heart. Ye Xuan was even more pissed by the fact that he himself couldn't do anything to Nie Li; he could only secretly hope that Murong Yu would take care of it for him.

Lu Piao and Xiao Xue also bid each other farewell.

The disciples of the two major sects. Nie Li watched Xiao Ning'er wave her little hand as she faded away into the distance.

Xiao Yu couldn't help sighing as he watched Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er bid each other farewell. Indeed, the two of them made a good pair. He turned his gaze into the distance. No one knew what he was thinking about.

After sending Xiao Ning'er off, Nie Li retracted his gaze.

For the sakes of Ziyun, Ning'er, his clansmen, and his friends and brothers, Nie Li knew that he had to raise his strength as quickly as possible. He had to reach the 2-fate realm so that he could head to the outside world, establish his own forces, and compete for power and position within the Divine Feathers Sect.

Together with Xiao Yu and Lu Piao, they returned to the courtyard.

Nie Li immediately entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting to cultivate. A few hours later, his aura abruptly burst as the second fate soul slowly formed in his soul realm.

Outside of his expectations, this second fate soul was actually blue in colour. One red and one blue. He was stunned as he had no idea what was going on.

An ordinary person's fate soul should be colourless!

Nie Li opened his eyes from his cultivation state. Everything else was to his expectations. By using the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting as a catalyst, he only needed a few hours to complete his rank-up. However, he was bewildered by the state of things afterwards. Since he couldn't figure it out, Nie Li decided that there was no use thinking about it.

Nie Li finished consolidating his cultivation, then turned to Yu Yan and Jindan who were cultivating. Both their cultivations had risen a lot compared to before entering the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

After Nie Li finished cultivating, he made a trip to the soul hall and placed his fate soul inside.

Now that he'd finally reached the 2-fate realm, he could finally to the outside world. The best part of the show was about to begin!


	329. Chapter 329

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 329 – Total Annihilation**

The outside world, north of the Divine Feathers Sect. Ling Jade Deity's Lake.

The Ling Jade Deity's Lake was a small floating mountain with springs flowing down its sides. At the bottom of the mountain was a pool of water that occasionally produced spiritual stones.

The Deity's Lake would absorb a large amount of Heavenly Energy from the surrounding area and use it to produce spiritual stones. Because there were many Deity's Lakes around, they thinned out the Heavenly Energy in the Draconic Ruins Realm. However, people could obtain Heavenly Energy from the spiritual stones produced from these lakes.

A Deity's Lake is similar to a flower or a plant in that they have life spans. A Deity's Lake that is within three thousand years old is at its prime, and thus its most flourishing period. It will produce large numbers of spiritual stones annually. Once those three thousand years have passed, a Deity's Lake will gradually begin to dry up.

The Ling Jade Deity's Lake had already existed for five thousand years. At most, it could only produce a few thousand spiritual stones annually. Normally, decently sized forces wouldn't pay any attention to the Ling Jade Deity's Lake. Therefore, this Deity's Lake had become occupied by Hua Ling and his men.

Hua Ling was patrolling the Ling Jade Deity's Lake when he received some good news which greatly improved his mood. The first was that the Ling Jade Deity's Lake was actually showing signs of recovery. The second was that Xiao Yu had been killed by one of his men. Both pieces of news made Hua Ling rather happy.

Since long ago, Hua Ling couldn't stand Xiao Yu long ago. Xiao Yu always looked down at him with a cold and prideful expression. On top of that, for a man, Xiao Yu's looks were actually even better than a girl's. Everytime he went out, he'd attract screams of excitement from the girls, which greatly annoyed Hua Ling.

"Xiao Yu asked for it. In the future, when he comes to the outside world again, I'll make sure that he's killed whenever I see him! Who let that father of his fight against my father for that position?" Hua Ling coldly snorted, then turned around to look at the Ling Jade Deity's Lake. This was his foundation in the outside world. Every year, they received few thousand spiritual stones from it. Although that wasn't a huge sum, it was still a fairly decent quantity.

Hua Ling had a total of sixty men under him. Every one of them could receive quite a bit every year. Not only that, they could cultivate while they guarded the lake, since no forces came to fight with them over it.

Of course they weren't the only force from the Little Heaven Realm. In the far depths of the outside world, the other Little Heaven Realm experts also occupied their own Deity's Lakes.

While they cultivated, three auras entered their perceptions.

A chilly look flashed through Hua Ling's eyes, followed by a loud peal of laughter. "Xiao Yu that trash still dares to show his face around here? He really is tired of being alive. Did he really think that bringing two others would accomplish anything?"

Hua Ling had a clear perception regarding the powers behind Xiao Yu. There really weren't a lot of experts from the Tiny world; the number of them in the Divine Feathers Sect was even fewer!

Even if they killed Xiao Yu, there was no one who Xiao Yu could seek help from.

However, Xiao Yu actually dared to come! He must have his head sandwiched by a door!

Nie Li, Xiao Yu and Lu Piao stood in the sky and looked at the people stationed by the Ling Jade Deity's Lake.

Nie Li's gaze fell onto the distant Hua Ling.

"Hua Ling, come out!" Lu Piao yelled towards the Ling Jade Deity's Lake.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!* Over sixty people flew into the sky.

Hua Ling's eyes fell onto the three of them and the corner of his mouth leaked into a cold smile. "Xiao Yu, it seems like you want to die even more. While coming to get yourself killed, you actually brought along two short-lived lives!"

"Hua Ling, you had so many people to deal with Xiao Yu. You're too shameless!" Lu Piao's left hand was on his hip, while his right hand pointed at Hua Ling. "How should we settle this? Are you going to compensate us or will you kowtow and admit your wrongs?"

"Compensate? Kowtow and admit my wrongs?" Hua Ling laughed as if he'd heard a hilarious joke. "Has your brain been soaked in water? You guys think that this outside world is the same as the Skysoul Institute? You three fools!"

Everyone behind Hua Ling burst into laughter. The three of them really were ridiculous. Just the three of them would dare to joke around them?

Nie Li appeared calm as his eyes swept sharply past Hua Ling and his men. "You hurt my people. For that, you'll pay the price. Leave everything you have behind; that will be Xiao Yu's compensation. If you do that, I can spare all of you."

At Nie Li's words, Xiao Yu's face couldn't help to slightly heating up as he lowered his head. Who knew what he was currently thinking?

"Ridiculous! You demand compensation? In the outside world, the strong feed on the weak. You really are tired of living, since you're daring to be so arrogant without the strength to back it up." Hua Ling waved his hand as he barked, "Brothers, send this trash back to the Soul Hall."

Sixty people quickly surrounded Nie Li and his friends.

"It was you who said that the strong feed on the weak. That being the case, then there's nothing else I can do!" Nie Li shrugged he coldly stared at Hua Ling.

When Nie Li finished speaking, a surge of powerful aura had locked onto Hua Ling and his underlings, immobilizing them.

It was an absolute suppression through power!

Li Xingyun had sent a bunch of Heavenly Star Realm experts and one Heavenly Axis Realm expert to heed Nie Li's orders. As for Hua Ling's underlings, they were just bunch of Heavenly Fate Realm experts. They were totally not on the same level.

Hua Ling turned his head around with great difficulty and realised that he'd already been surrounded by a group of no less than two hundred people. Hua Ling could recognise the one leading them. These were Li Xingyun's men!

"Hua Ling, it seems that your memory is a little rusty. Boss Xingyun said to distance yourself from Nie Li. Since you guys refused to take heed, then don't blame us!" Li Hu said with a solemn voice as a surge of pressuring aura bore down on Hua Ling's men.

Under that frightening pressure, Hua Ling nearly spat out a mouthful of blood as he felt depressed. It turned out that Nie Li had actually brought help with him. But even if Nie Li and Li Xingyun had a little business relationship with each other, how could Nie Li have gotten Li Xingyun to send so many people to help him? Hua Ling couldn't figure it out; after all, Nie Li doesn't have any family background!

Li Xingyun's Heavenly Path League was an extremely powerful force among the armies of the younger generations. It wasn't something that Hua Ling could confront!

"Boss Xingyun and I have no bad blood, so why is he helping them fight me?" Hua Ling looked at Li Hu as he asked in dejected tones.

"That's none of your concern! Right now, we obey Young Master Nie Li's orders. All your fates are in his hands!" Li Hu said with disdain. If it wasn't for Li Xingyun's orders, people like Hua Ling wouldn't be worth his time!

"Kill them all!" Nie Li's voice sounded solemnly. Indeed, it was just as Hua Ling had said. In the law of the outside world, the strong prey on the weak. Countless numbers of people competed and killed each other to obtain more cultivating resources so that they could grow stronger.

These people killed Xiao Yu. As the saying goes, "if you give them an inch, they'll ask for a mile". Unless Nie Li and co. return a tooth for a tooth to Hua Ling and his men, then they'd grow bold and outrageous!

Li Xingyun's underlings closed in on Hua Ling's men.

In order to avoid danger, Li Xingyun had arranged two hundred people to accompany Nie Li. Quite a few of them were Heavenly Star Realm, while one was a Heavenly Axis Realm: Li Hu.

Hua Ling understood that trying to be humble now was useless. His face went cold as he looked at Li Hu. "I don't understand why Li Xingyun would help those three fellas fight against me! What I want to say is that the Little Heaven Realm isn't that easy to pick on. If you guys kill us, then you'll have a war against the experts of our Little Heaven Realm! Doesn't Li Xingyun fear the vengeance of the experts of Little Heaven Realm? Li Xingyun is just the third in line successor of the Ashen Flames Family! Making many enemies would only harm, no benefit him while he's competing for the Patriarch's position!"

Hua Ling tried to persuade Li Hu, but his words were useless.

For anyone other than Nie Li, Li Xingyun definitely wouldn't have spent such a huge force to annihilate Hua Ling and risk making enemies. However, this was Nie Li he was talking about. Nie Li had given him a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit. What could such a small favor be considered?

Li Hu casually smiled, "Are you threatening us? Our Heavenly Path League has never feared anyone before! If you want to start a war, so be it!"

Hua Ling's last hope was shattered by Li Hu's words. "If that's the case, then today I, Hua Ling have fallen. However, I'll definitely seek vengeance!"

Suspended in midair, Li Hu released palms of energy. *Boom* *Boom* *Boom* Hua Ling and his men exploded and blood rained from the sky.

This was a one sided massacre!

Lu Piao was speechless inwardly. After interacting with Li Hu for so long, he knew that Li Hu was absolutely loyal to Li Xingyun and followed behind him like a servant. However, he never expected that Li Hu's strength was so powerful. Even though there were so many Heavenly Fate Realm experts, they were all killed in just one minute.

Li Hu's strength had fully suppressed Hua Ling and his men.

Killing this bunch of Hua Ling's could also be considered taking revenge for Xiao Yu!

"Young Master Nie Li, these are the interspatial ring retrieved from Hua Ling's group!" Li Hu made a pulling gesture through the air, sucked the interspatial rings from Hua Ling and his men, and passed them over to Nie Li.

If you die in the outside world, you drop everything you have on you, including interspatial rings and artifacts. Everything gets left behind and taken by someone else. Therefore, people usually didn't bring items that were too precious. That's why the interspatial rings collected from Hua Ling and his men didn't have many good items inside.

Nie Li looked at Li Hu and smiled, "Many thanks to the brothers of the Heavenly Path League for your help. Since your brothers have come to help us, how can I let them return empty-handed? Why don't you split these among yourselves?" With a move of his right hand, Nie Li threw an interspatial ring, which contained a large quantity of spiritual stones, over to Li Hu.

Li Hu hurriedly followed up. "This task was entrusted to us by our Young Master. How can we have the cheek to accept your item?"

"No worries. It's only right of me to do this. You guys ran an errand for me, so I should at least pay the toll booths along the way. Otherwise, wouldn't it make me look petty? I'll speak to Li Xingyun. If you don't accept it, then you're not giving me any face!" Nie Li straightforwardly laughed.

Li Hu pondered for a moment, then decided not to reject the interspatial ring. He stored it away.

"You guys wait here awhile, I'll be back in a bit!" Nie Li flew over to the distant Ling Jade Deity's Lake.


	330. Chapter 330

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 330 – Opening of the Demon League**

In reality, the people from the Heavenly Path League also had some complaints stored in their hearts. Two hundred people had been sent to deal with the likes of Hua Ling. That was far too many than needed. It was just a waste of their time! However, since it was Li Xingyun who'd sent them, they didn't dare to voice their complaints.

And when Li Hu split the spiritual stones that Nie Li had given him, all their pent-up complaints evaporated entirely.

Nie Li was indeed generous to give so many spiritual stones at once. When the stones were split among them, each person actually received fifty spiritual stones. Such a simple trip had earned them so much, so of course they were happy about it. Such a sum was actually even more than their monthly allowance. For just one trip, Young Master Nie Li had actually given out ten thousand spiritual stones!

Great heavens! Such wealth was simply too shocking!

Li Xingyun had sent two hundred people just to help Nie Li deal with Hua Ling and his men. Now, they were starting to see why Li Xingyun treated Nie Li with such value. This Young Master Nie Li definitely wasn't a simple man! These people had spent years in the Draconic Ruins Realm and knew that such fortune was almost unheard of. All of them immediately withdrew their contempt and dissatisfied thoughts.

When they saw Nie Li fly over to the Ling Jade Deity's Lake, Li Hu and the rest looked at Nie Li in confusion. What was he going to the Ling Jade Deity's Lake for?

Although the Ling Jade Deity's Lake did produce spiritual stones, it was only a few thousand, annually. Nie Li was able to shell out tens of thousands of spiritual stones in one go, so why would he bother with such a paltry sum of spiritual stones?

Xiao Yu and Lu Piao wanted to follow him, but Nie Li stopped them. They stood and watched as Nie Li reached the Ling Jade Deity's Lake.

The Ling Jade Deity's Lake.

Nie Li's calves were submerged in water as he quickly wrote inscription patterns.

The inscription patterns fell, one after another.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The patterns blasted into the depths of the Deity's Lake and caused the water to splash around. Nie Li's mysterious inscription pattern arrays quickly gathered at the bottom of the Deity's Lake. The entire lake started to shake intensely.

The inscription pattern array emitted a dazzling light. Then, in the depth of the lakes, a black shadow slowly floated up. Though the shadow was a little snake-like, it definitely wasn't a snake.

This was the origin of the Deity's Lake, the legendary Deity Root!

Mysterious things were born in the depths of the Draconic Ruins Realm, and this Deity Root was one of them. It's said to possess intelligence and is deep underground, absorbing the essences between Heaven and Earth. After being nurtured that way for thousands of years, it would gradually amass a mountain of earth and slowly float into the sky, forming a Deity's Lake. Then, it would produce spiritual stones and it grew from absorbing the ambient Heavenly Energy.

No one else knew about the existences of the Deity Roots, since they concealed themselves deep inside the earth and made themselves hard to find. When a Deity's Lake dried up, the Deity Root would also disappear. The only way to remove a Deity Root from the earth was to use special inscription pattern arrays.

Nie Li extended his hand and grabbed the Deity Root. The root struggled, trying to escape.

Trying to run? Not so easy!

With a flick of his right hand, Nie Li threw it into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

The first Deity Root, captured!

The captured Deity Root would be nurtured within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Although the Ling Jade Deity's Lake was nearly dried up, it was still better than nothing!

Nie Li flew back.

Li Hu saw Nie Li take something from the Deity's Lake, but he couldn't tell what it was.

Nie Li smiled as he arrived back. "Let's go!"

The group returned.

After Nie Li and his group left, the floating Ling Jade Deity's Lake began crumbling and rapidly fell from the sky.

The Ling Jade Deity's Lake thoroughly disappeared.

Several days later, Hua Ling led a huge group of people and returned to that place. At this moment, where was the Ling Jade Deity's Lake? When Hua Ling saw it, he roared furiously and veins popped out all over his body. "Nie Li! Li Xingyun! Killing me wasn't enough?! You actually destroyed my Deity's Lake?! I will definitely seek revenge!"

Hua Ling couldn't understand it. Just killing them should've been enough, so why did they destroy the Deity's Lake? Who the hell would destroy a Deity's Lake after killing its occupants? Weren't they taking this grudge too far? The Ling Jade Deity's Lake only produced a few thousand spiritual stones per year. Was there really a need for them to be so ruthless?

In the outside world, fighting over and stealing others' Deity's Lakes was a common occurrence. But no one had ever destroyed a Deity's Lake after killing its owners.

Just what was going on?!

Hua Ling was so angry that his lips were trembling. This was utterly heartless!

Without the Ling Jade Deity's Lake, it'd be hard for Hua Ling to provide for all of his men with just his own earnings. He didn't have the strength to fight for a new Deity's Lake either. Destroying Deity's Lake, this grudge is absolutely irreconcilable! As he thought about his destroyed Deity's Lake, Hua Ling had the urge to vomit blood.

Xiao Yu's courtyard.

Nie Li was quietly cultivating in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. The Deity Root that he'd previously captured had already formed another floating mountain with a small Deity's Lake at the bottom.

Furthermore, Nie Li sensed that this Deity Root was receiving an extremely large amount of nourishment in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. The quantity of Heavenly Energy in the Draconic Ruins Realm was extremely thin; therefore, there was a limit to how much Heavenly Energy a Deity Root could absorb. However, the amount of Heavenly Energy in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was simply endless.

The Heavenly Energy flowed like a tidal wave into the Deity's Lake.

Once nourished by Heavenly Energy, Deity Roots would start to flourish as they matured.

The Deity's Lake was producing more spiritual stones than it ever had before.

Indeed, the interior of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was the most suitable place to nurture a Deity's Lake! Nie Li didn't know why, but none of the previous owners of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting did not nurture Deity's Lakes within the painting. What Nie Li didn't know was that the scenery of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting didn't always look like it did now. After enduring many great battles, the landscape within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting returned to its original state.

Nie Li concentrated on his cultivation. By coincidence, the Skysoul Institute's League Hall was hosting an event that helped leagues recruit new members.

Gu Bei and Lu Piao were yelling loudly.

"The Demon League is recruiting! Twenty spiritual stones a month and all kinds of bonuses! Those with Earth Spiritual Roots get thirty spiritual stones a month. Those with Heaven Spiritual Roots get forty spiritual stones a month!"

"No deadline, those who sign the league contract get an allowance of thirty spiritual stones immediately!"

Once an expert signed a contract, they would be bound to it. Despite that, the majority of the newcomers still joined various large forces. When an expert reached 2-fate, they'd head for the outside world. However, a person's strength is insufficient! In order to obtain more resources, it was a must for them to be part of a larger force.

Gu Bei and Lu Piao's loud yelling attracted attention.

Many people crowded in their direction. Usually, a newcomer would only receive an extremely low allowance upon joining a large force; ten spiritual stones a month was already pretty good. But Gu Bei and Lu Piao were offering several times that amount, per month!

However, many people were still hesitant. Before these newcomers joined a force, they'd make sure that their potential boss had prospects. After all, once the contract was signed, its effects would always be in place, unless special circumstances occurred. If they broke their league contracts, it'd be hard for them to gain a foothold within the Divine Feathers Sect. They'd become objects of disdain.

The newcomers stood in groups, discussing it amongst themselves.

"Where are these two from?"

"Don't you know? That youth is Gu Bei! It's confirmed that he had integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit and promoted to the first-in-line successor's seat of the Gu Clan!"

When the newcomers heard that, their eyes lit up. The first-in-line successor of the Gu Clan. Who knows, he might become the Gu Clan's Patriarch in the future! Furthermore, Gu Bei had yet to establish any forces of his own in the outside world. If they joined now, once Gu Bei became the Patriarch of the Gu Clan, they'd become honorable subordinates who helped raise the dragon!

This was definitely a great temptation!

Furthermore, Gu Bei was also giving such shocking and tempting conditions.

Soon, one after another, the newcomers started signing the league contract with Gu Bei.

However, these newcomers quickly realised that the boss of the Demon League wasn't Gu Bei, but actually someone else. Curiosity arouse within them for this mysterious person. Just who was this person? To make someone like Gu Bei serve him willingly?

The other recruiters all dumbfoundedly watched the flood of newcomers moving towards Gu Bei and Lu Piao. Only a few headed in their own direction.

After all, the difference in salary was too much!

They looked at the salary that they themselves were offering and looked at the salary that Gu Bei was offering. No one spoke a word. Even some of the recruiters felt the urge to join the Demon League.

"Take it easy, take it easy!" Lu Piao immediately shouted after he realised that too many people were crowding over. However, his face still betrayed his excitement.

He never thought that so many people would be willing to join Demon League, especially since they'd just formed it. As Lu Piao looked down on the crowd, he couldn't help imagining them conquering the world. With just a wave of his hand, thousands or tens of thousands of experts would flood the sky and ground. He became even more excited at the thought of it.

Gu Bei proudly announced what Nie Li had told him. "As long as you spare no effort for the Demon League, we'll definitely treat you fairly. As long as you come to our Demon League, we'll give each of you a suitable cultivation technique that could help you reach the Martial Ancestor Realm. If you reach the Heavenly Star Realm, we'll give you a Grade 3 Artifact. If you reach the Heavenly Axis Realm, we'll give you a Dragon Bloodline demon spirit with an Excellent or even Extraordinary Level growth rate! Mark my words, the words of Gu Bei!"

When everyone heard Gu Bei's announcement, the excitement bubbled up to another level.

This kind of treatment was simply too shocking! Not to mention one Martial Ancestor Realm cultivation technique for everyone! He was actually giving artifacts and distributing Dragon Bloodline Excellent and Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirits?! Great heavens!

Everyone felt their blood boiling. Finally, some of the hesitating geniuses made up their minds to follow Gu Bei!

The recruiters from other factions gloomily looked at their empty areas. The boiling voices of the Demon League recruiters depressed them even further. Just what was going on? This was simply defying the rules! Wasn't Gu Bei afraid of plunging the Gu Clan into poverty?


	331. Chapter 331

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 331 – Medium Grade Deity's Lake**

After one entire day, Gu Bei had recruited a total of six hundred people. The majority of them were of the Heavenly Fate Realm and three of them were Heavenly Star Realm experts. For various reasons, those three Heavenly Star Realm experts hadn't joined a faction before. However, after seeing the generous terms of the Demon League, they decided to join.

The other factions only recruited about a dozen people in a day.

But just in one day, the size of the Demon League had swelled to over six hundred people. It was about time that they moved out and occupied a Deity's Lake or two.

Gu Bei's newly established force attracted the attention of various other factions. However, due to Gu Bei's status, no one dared to start a conflict with the Demon League. Are you joking? Gu Bei was the first-in-line successor to the Gu Clan! If they provoked him now, what would happen when he became the Gu Clan's Patriarch? Wouldn't they be inviting a storm-like revenge?

Nie Li had taken that into consideration, which was why he'd asked Gu Bei to help him recruit. As for those whom they aren't on good terms with, like Gu Heng and Murong Yu, it didn't matter what they did. Those people would still go against them. Only the forces that had no conflicts with them would take care not to offend Gu Bei. On the contrary, they might even send some people to establish good connections.

Once the Demon League finally started its mad expansion, it'd be huge. People like Gu Heng, Hua Ling, and Murong Yu had their eyes turning red. The Demon League had formed only recently and they'd already expanded such a degree. If this continues, would people like themselves have a place left in the future of the Divine Feathers Sect? Their hearts would be extremely down.

Xiao Yu's courtyard.

After the Deity Root is placed into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Certain thoughts proceeded to cross his mind. One Deity Root wasn't enough. He needed several more, at the very least. That way, they'd continue to produce lots of spiritual stones which he could use to support an enormous force!

After experiencing defeat in his previous life, Nie Li understood something. Fighting alone wasn't the way to win. If he wanted to win against the Sage Emperor, Nie Li would have to establish his own enormous force that could contend against him! Only then, would he be able to destroy the seal that the Sage Emperor had imposed on the endless time and space.

The Sage Emperor had control over the space inside the Draconic Ruins Realm. He was the true ruler of the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land.

In his previous life, only the inhabitants of the mysterious Ancestral God Land had the power to confront the Sage Emperor. However, the Holy Maiden of the Ancestral God Land suddenly disappeared and the entire Ancestral God Land was burned to the ground by golden flames. Only then did the Sage Emperor become the most domineering existence.

Before the Ancestral God Land was destroyed and the darkness descended, Nie Li had to establish his own power that could confront the Sage Emperor!

The first step was to ascend to the Sect Master's position of the Divine Feathers Sect!

Over the next month, Nie Li, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao reorganized the entire Demon League and imparted Martial Ancestor Realm cultivation techniques to the members. After that, they picked out members with decent characters who were worth being groomed, and prepared to turn them into true elites and the backbone of the Demon League.

The entire Demon League entered into intense training.

During this period, Li Xingyun visited several times to teach Gu Bei and Lu Piao how to lead their underlings, how to be impartial with reward and punishments, and when to retreat or advance as an army. Gu Bei and Lu Piao to grew quite a bit from these lessons.

Although the Demon League hadn't truly stepped into the outside world, they'd stirred the attention of the Skysoul Institute and became the focus of attention for many people.

Gu Bei looked at Nie Li as he bitterly smiled, "Nie Li, the Yin League released a notice stating that if we dare to head to the outside world, they'll hunt us!"

"The Yin League?" Nie Li furrowed his brows for a brief moment, "What kind of force is that?"

"It belongs to the Yin Clan. Their existence is second to the three major families. The one leading is called Yin Wufeng, and he's the first successor of the Yin Clan. He's roughly in the Heavenly Axis Realm and has close connections with Gu Heng. Since Gu Heng belongs to the Gu Clan, it isn't a good idea for him to show his face. That's why he's borrowing the hands of the Yin League to suppress our Demon League," said Gu Bei.

"I understand. But this isn't much. Quite a fights are a given if we want to gain a foothold in the outside world. Right now, it'd be too hard for us to deal with the Yin Clan head on. Therefore, we need to rely on Li Xingyun's hand to help us slowly expand. I've already spoken with him, and his underlings will bring ours into the outside world!"

"What about you?" Gu Bei curiously asked.

Nie Li mysteriously smiled. "I have other matters to attend to."

Gu Bei was a little curious, since he had no idea what Nie Li was planning to do. However, he didn't ask.

The day gradually darkened. Nie Li paid a visit to Li Xingyun's courtyard. Together with Li Xingyun, they headed to the outside world.

"Brother Nie Li, I've already contacted a seller for you. Why would you want to buy almost dried up Deity Lakes?" Li Xingyun asked out of curiosity.

An almost dried up Deity's Lake could only produce a few thousand of spiritual stones a year, not to mention the fact that they'd have to send some people to look after it. There wasn't much profit there.

However, that was because Li Xingyun is rich and wealthy. For people like Hua Ling, an almost dried up Deity's Lake was extremely important to them.

"Of course have a use for it, but I wish for Brother Li to keep it a secret!" Nie Li lightly smiled. Since he'd placed the Deity Root into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, it formed itself a new Deity's Lake and was producing two to three thousand spiritual stones per month.

And it wasn't just spiritual stones!

Nie Li was shocked. Usually, it was rare for a Deity's Lake to produce something like spiritual stone essence. Even high grade Deity's Lakes had a one in a thousand chance of it. However, the Deity's Lake within his Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting actually produced three spiritual stone essences in a month!

One spiritual stone essence was equivalent to a thousand spiritual stones!

After the numbers were crunched, the sheer quantity of spiritual stones that the Deity's Lake produced was shocking.

Even the most pricy dried up Deity's Lake would take only about six or seven thousand spiritual stone to purchase. All Nie Li needed was two months to earn it back. And he'd still gain a profit on top of that!

Under Li Xingyun's lead, Nie Li met a blue-robed youth. This youth pointed at the mountain in the distance and said, "That's the Fiery Rain Deity's Lake. Since you're a friend of Boss Xingyun, I'll go ahead and warn you. This Deity's Lake doesn't have much prospects. It only produces two thousand spiritual stones a year. If you want it, five thousand spiritual stones will do!"

This blue robed youth, guarded this Deity's Lake along with seven others. They depended on it to gain some spiritual stones.

Li Xingyun looked at that blue robed youth and said, "Teng Ze, Nie Li is my brother. Three thousand five hundred spiritual stones, no second price!"

Hearing Li Xingyun's words, Teng Ze pondered for a brief moment. Then he bitterly smiled and said, "Alright then. Since Boss Li Xingyun said so!"

Nie Li paid three thousand five hundred spiritual stones to Teng Ze and completed the transaction.

Teng Ze's group left.

"Those guys have been guarding this Deity's Lake. Although it's nearly dried up, there are still people trying to snatch it. Who knows when it'll land in the hands of others? They should be happy with three thousand five hundred spiritual stones in their pocket. They probably couldn't ask for better!" Li Xingyun smiled, "Although we could've snatched it from them, your methods are more just. Those who're just deserve help; those who're unjust deserve to be neglected. We can't bully and humiliate others just because they're weak."

"Yeah." Nie Li smiled as he nodded. Then, he went up high into the sky before landing on the Deity's Lake and began to scribbling inscription patterns on it.

Li Xingyun's eyes widened as he looked at Nie Li. Just what was Nie Li planning to do?

Then, Li Xingyun saw Nie Li grab the Deity Root of the Fiery Rain Deity's Lake and quickly store it. He asked in shock, "What was that?"

He never expected that there'd be such a thing in the Deity's Lake.

"This is the Deity Root. Without it, the Deity's Lake will crumble very quickly. You absolutely cannot tell this secret to a second person. Otherwise, the consequences will be extremely severe!" Nie Li warned in a serious tone.

"Understood!" Li Xingyun couldn't help feeling a little surprised as he nodded his head seriously.

Another Deity Root acquired! Not only that, but it was through a transaction instead of force. It was a faster method and didn't offend anyone.

Next, with Li Xingyun's help, Nie Li acquired another seven Deity Roots. Added the two previous ones, Nie Li had a total of nine Deity Roots. These Deity Roots would be nourished and grow in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. In the future, they'd produce an endless amount of spiritual stones!

Of course, Nie Li didn't plan to end it at that. He planned to take in more Deity Roots!

Nie Li thought for awhile before he said to Li Xingyun, "Brother Li, do you have any Deity Lakes to sell me?"

Li Xingyun made a difficult expression as he said, "I won't hide it from Brother Nie Li. I control a total of three low grade Deity Lakes. These they're all pretty decent and produce twenty to thirty thousand spiritual stones a year. They're the foundation to the huge force I control. But if Brother Nie Li wants them, I can give one to you!"

Nie Li had given him a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit. How could a low grade Deity's Lake compared?

"There's no need to gift it. I'll buy from Brother Xingyun. Price-wise, how about a hundred thousand spiritual stones?" Nie Li said as he lightly smiled. He'd been wondering just how many spiritual stones a Deity's Lake that wasn't nearly drying up could produce?

"No need for that. I insist on gifting it. Brother Nie Li has given me a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit. If I, Li Xingyun couldn't even take out one low grade Deity's Lake, I'd be too petty. Luckily, I've discovered an unmanned medium grade Deity's Lake in the depths of the outside world! The only problem is that the Deity's Lake is guarded by Dragon Bloodline Demon Beasts and I couldn't make up my mind to attack it. It just so happens that I can make use of this chance to lead my men to attack that medium grade Deity's Lake!" Li Xingyun smiled.

Although Li Xingyun appeared relaxed, Nie Li understood that since Li Xingyun wasn't willing to attack that medium grade Deity's Lake. This meant that the Dragon Bloodline Demon Beast guarding wasn't a small matter.

Nie Li thought awhile, then opened his mouth and said, "I'm interested in that medium grade Deity's Lake. Could Brother Li bring me to it and let me have a look?"

Li Xingyun was slightly shocked when he heard that. He immediately replied, "Brother Nie Li, it's best if you don't go. That place is too dangerous!"


	332. Chapter 332

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 332 – Formally Becoming a Disciple**

Nie Li looked at Li Xingyun and lightly smiled. "Danger is unavoidable. But right now, I'm already at 2-fate, so what is there to worry about? If Li Xingyun could protect me and help me reach the heart of the Deity's Lake, it'd be greatly appreciated!"

At Nie Li's words, Li Xingyun's heart slightly shook as looked at Nie Li and understood his true meaning.

Since Nie Li had a way to remove the Deity Root, all Li Xingyun needed to do was escort Nie Li to the heart of the Deity's Lake.

Trying to get that medium grade Deity's Lake would still be rather difficult, since there were many Heavenly Axis Realm Dragon Bloodline Demon Beasts guarding it, and even one of the Dao of the Dragon Realm. If Li Xingyun wanted to strike down that medium grade Deity's Lake, his own forces alone were insufficient. He would have to form an alliance with other forces.

But if he did join forces, then the distribution of the rewards from that medium grade Deity's Lake would no longer be his decision alone. That was also why Li Xingyun couldn't make up his mind about attacking the medium grade Deity's Lake.

Compared to take over the Deity's Lake, just entering the heart of it would be much easier.

Since Nie Li needed his help, how could he refuse?

"Alright! Since Brother Nie Li needs it, I'll make a trip with my men and help Brother Nie Li capture the Deity Root of that Deity's Lake!" Li Xingyun nodded, "When will we move out?"

"Two days from now!" Nie Li said after a brief thought. Once placed in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, a medium grade Deity's Lake would definitely produce a shocking quantity of spiritual stones. Therefore, it was definitely worth the risk!

Li Xingyun nodded. "Alright. I'll go and gather my men to fight for this success!"

Nie Li followed Li Xingyun and reached a Deity's Lake that was guarded by five to six hundred people. All of them were Li Xingyun's underlings. This Deity's Lake was also one of Li Xingyun's safehouses in the outside world.

Li Xingyun began gathering his men from the area.

Ever since Nie Li had obtained those Deity Roots, he could feel a trace of energy flowing out from the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and nourishing his soul. Suddenly, he felt some insight, so he sat down in an empty area near the Deity's Lake and began cultivating the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique.

Among all the cultivation techniques, the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique was one of the most powerful to exist between heaven and earth. As time passed, Nie Li slowly floated into the air as surges of violent and majestic energy rotated around him.

Complicated inscription patterns revolved in his soul realm, around the mysterious vine.

Slowly, the vine's first flower bud bloomed and released a clear and fresh fragrance that filled his entire soul realm.

After that, his two fate souls also started blazing as the impurities inside were slowly removed, and they were purified. The instant that fragrance was released, Nie Li felt his entire body heating up as though he was engulfed in flame.

*Boom!*

His soul realm felt as though it'd exploded. Nie Li's face turned ashen pale and beads of sweat dripped from his face.

Although he had no idea as to what kind of cultivation path he was walking, Nie Li still relied on his senses to keep refining his fate soul. The third fate soul began forming within his soul realm.

Time passed. One hour, two hours.

*Fwoosh!*

Another fate soul ignited in Nie Li's soul realm. He hadn't expected himself to enter 3-fate so quickly. Furthermore, this fate soul was actually yellow in colour.

Red, blue, and yellow.

These mystical fate souls baffled Nie Li. He could also sense his own cultivation was getting out of his control. Sometimes, it'd be extremely slow. No matter how many spiritual stones he absorbed, his cultivation wouldn't budge. Other times, he'd miraculously rank up with no challenges at all.

Was it because of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting?

However, it's still a good thing that his cultivation had risen.

Nie Li continued to consolidate his cultivation on 3-fate.

Suddenly, outside the Deity's Lake, a vigorous figure flew over. A beautiful girl.

"Who are you?" Li Xingyun's underlings immediately surrounded her.

Long Yuyin stood still as she observed the people surrounding her. Finally she said, "My name is Long Yuyin! I'm here to look for Nie Li! I'm his disciple!"

Everyone exchanged glances. They'd heard that Long Yuyin was from the Dragonseal Family. As to whether she was really Nie Li's disciple, they had no idea if that was true. However, since Long Yuyin's cultivation was only at Heavenly Fate Realm. That was entirely within their control.

One of the Heavenly Star Realm experts said, "Young Master Nie Li is currently cultivating. You cannot approach him. You may only sit here to wait for his cultivation to end!"

"Okay," Long Yuyin nodded in acknowledgement.

Long Yuyin sat on a stone dozens meters away from Nie Li and stared at him as he cultivated. The aura on Nie Li made her feel a powerful pressure.

She had no idea what cultivation technique Nie Li was practising.

Long Yuyin only realised it recently. Everything that'd happened before only gave her confirmation. Nie Li's comprehension on the Martial Dao had reached an absolutely unimaginable height.

Since the beginning, aside from her original master, he was the only one who she'd accepted!

Only Nie Li could lead her to the pinnacle of the Martial Dao!

Therefore, she'd decided to be Nie Li's disciple!

Even though Nie Li was Ying Yueru's disciple, and that'd mess up the seniority between them, Long Yuyin didn't care. To someone like her who was obsessed with the Martial Dao, something like that was trivial. How could those common views obstruct her determination towards the Martial Dao?

Right now, Nie Li was still in the middle of cultivating; therefore, she could only obediently sit to the side and wait.

Nie Li was still immersed in his cultivation as he constantly operated his newly-formed, third fate soul. The power of the fate soul surged as it decorated itself around the the vine. Nie Li sensed a surge of energy entering the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. The strength of his demon spirit was rising like crazy. 1-fate, 2-fate, 3-fate. Gradually, it surpassed Nie Li's own cultivation, only stopping after reaching 5-fate.

Luckily it was bound by the vine; otherwise, the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon would definitely struggle free.

Nie Li quickly condensed his cultivation and withdraw his own power. In order to avoid letting the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon go out of control, he couldn't let its strength raise any higher.

The strength of a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit was indeed formidable. Although the Fanged Panda and Shadow Devil demon spirits were also around 5-fate, the battle strength of the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was several folds above them.

After a long while, Nie Li finally opened his eyes. When he did, Long Yuyin's clear and elegance cheeks entered his line of sight.

"Why are you here?" Nie Li asked in puzzlement.

Long Yuyin stood stiff and straight as she puffed out her chest. "I've thought about this for a long time when I got home. I've decided that I want you as my master! Please take me as your disciple!"

When Nie Li saw how serious Long Yuyin was being, he was slightly stunned. Finally, he smiled and said, "This is against customs. You're my Master's Junior Sister, but you want me to be your master?" Nie Li waved his hand, "Forget it!"

Finishing his words, Nie Li turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Long Yuyin stopped Nie Li. "That's not a problem. In the path of the Martial Dao, anyone who's attained understanding of the Martial Dao can be a master! Please, accept me!"

Nie Li turned back and looked at Long Yuyin's anxious, yet unyielding face. He understood that once Long Yuyin made a decision, even nine bulls couldn't drag her back. This woman really was too obsessed with the Martial Dao. Long Yuyin should've sensed that aside from Nie Li, there wasn't a second person who could guide her in the Martial Dao.

"Are you joking?" Nie Li smiled as he continued walking. In his heart, he'd actually started to wonder if accepting Long Yuyin as his disciple wasn't a bad idea.

"I'm not joking. I'm serious about it," Long Yuyin immediately followed up. "As long as you're willing to take me as your disciple, I'll agree to anything you ask of me!"

"Are you sure?" Nie Li turned his head as he looked at Long Yuyin with a smile that wasn't quite a smile.

"I'm sure!" Long Yuyin nodded, though she hesitated for a brief moment before she continued, "As long as it's not something that will betray the Divine Feathers Sect or my family!"

"Really?" Nie Li took several steps toward Long Yuyin, until he was only a single step away from her. He was close to being in contact with her chest. The corner of his mouth curled into a sinister smile as he lowered his head to see Long Yuyin's face, leaving only a tiny distance between them.

As she noticed Nie Li's posture, Long Yuyin's chest heaved up and down as her face blushed all the way down to her neck. She lowered her head as her heart pounded wildly. Both her fists were clenched and her breathing seemed to have quickened a little. However, after she thought about it, she still stubbornly raised her head and looked at Nie Li.

Long Yuyin's skin was pearly white. She was picturesque and he could faintly smell the scent of a woman from her body. Nie Li had to admit that her fiery temper aside, she was definitely a beauty.

Nie Li was just teasing Long Yuyin a little bit. Looking at how nervous she was, he couldn't help laughing as he retracted his gaze and turned around. "Okay, then!"

Although she had a stubborn and fiery temper, she was still an inexperienced young girl.

"What?" Long Yuyin raised her head and asked in a trembling voice. She never expected Nie Li to actually agree so straightforwardly.

"I can take you as my disciple, but it'll depend on your performance. If I'm not satisfied, I'll kick you out!" Nie Li said as he lightly smiled. All the events were progressing as he'd expected. He knew that Long Yuyin would definitely seek him out. He also knew that once she made up her mind, it was simply impossible to make her give up. It was just that Nie Li didn't expect Long Yuyin to use the method of Master and Disciple.

Long Yuyin gazed at Nie Li's silhouette for a moment, then happily quickened her steps and followed up.


	333. Chapter 333

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 333 – Heaven's Divination Technique**

Long Yuyin lightly chewed her lip, before asking, "Then, Master, may have a look at your 'sword'?"

"Sword intent is not suitable for you. I'll write another one for you to slowly comprehend!" Nie Li smiled. He was well aware that Long Yuyin was hung up on that.

"But I still want to give it a try!" Long Yuyin said. She still felt rather unresigned in her heart. Why could Gu Bei comprehend it, but not her?

"Alright then. But there are thousands of paths on the Martial Dao, everyone has something that they're good at. Comparing your shortcomings against the strengths of others is a silly thing to do," Nie Li lectured sincerely. "Once it takes the form of obsession, one could become stuck that realm, forever unable to take a step forward."

Long Yuyin's heart shook at Nie Li's words. She nodded, "Yes."

Seeing how serious Long Yuyin was, Nie Li smiled and couldn't help thinking that the current Long Yuyin was just an ignorant young lady. What did she encounter in his previous life that'd change her into that vicious woman? However, there was no way that Nie Li could investigate those past events.

After his rebirth, it's pretty good if he could reform Long Yuyin.

Next, he'd have to get Long Yuyin to participate in the competition for the Dragonseal Family's Patriarch's seat.

Nie Li looked into the sky, showed a solemn look and sighed. "In this universe, there are many things that you're unaware of."

"What is Master speaking of?" Long Yuyin asked in puzzlement.

"Aren't you at all curious? Even though I'm the same age as you, my insight in intent has greatly surpass yours? That's because I know many things that many people in this world don't. Martial Ancestor Realm isn't the limit to the Martial Dao. In this world, there's an absolute existence called the Sage Emperor. He's sealed the once endless space and time and controls the three worlds within the Draconic Ruins Realm. Once someone emerges to go against his absolute authority, he'll ensure them a miserable death. In the hundreds of thousands of years, there've been countless numbers of people who've divinated fate and fought against time and space just to confront him."

Nie Li's words made Long Yuyin's eyes widen. What Nie Li was saying was simply unimaginable to her.

Nie Li continued, "There are many things that you're unaware of. Only those who've learned the Heaven's Divination technique could come in contact with this. Ancestral Master Phaseless, Ancestral Master Profound Sky, and your Master, Venerable Witchfeather of the Divine Feathers Sect, all wielded the Heaven's Divination technique. The technique constantly evolves within their body. Before it reaches the pinnacle, they'd have to die; otherwise, it'd bring annihilation to the Divine Feathers Sect. That's because when the technique reaches the pinnacle, the Sage Emperor would be able to divinate their existence! Those who've practice the Heaven's Divination technique are the mortal enemies of the Sage Emperor!"

"In the tens of thousands of years, the number of supreme geniuses who've died at the hands of Sage Emperor is simply countless. He wants to maintain his absolute supremacy!"

"Naturally, there are some people who've rebelled against him. Many geniuses who wield the Heaven's Divination technique have tried all sorts of methods in order to reverse the seal on timespace and fight against the Sage Emperor. However, no one has succeeded."

At Nie Li's words, Long Yuyin vaguely understood.

Back when her Master, Venerable Witchfeather, died she'd said to her, "Heaven is brutal and humans are destined to break. Millions of souls will not die in vain. Long Yuyin, time will have an end, and the life of each person is just a node to the boundless time and space. You don't have to mourn me. But no matter what, you must not practise the Heaven's Divination technique! Only one inheritor for the Heaven's Divination technique is needed!"

The Heaven's Divination technique was a powerful cultivation technique that had once aroused Long Yuyin's strong curiosity. She wanted to learn it. However, it was snatched away by Ying Yueru and she wasn't able to learn it.

So that was the truth!

Long Yuyin's heart trembled as tears flickered in her eyes.

Didn't that mean that her Senior Sister, who'd learned the Heaven's Divination technique, could die at any time?! Long Yuyin's misunderstandings towards Ying Yueru were lifted along with her doubts. Now, she couldn't help worrying for her Senior Sister.

Nie Li looked at Long Yuyin as he said in a low voice, "Long Yuyin, everything that I'm planning to do is meant to confront the Sage Emperor. Are you willing to help me?"

At Nie Li's words, Long Yuyin looked deeply into his eyes. So it turns out that Nie Li was actually so selfless and great! Fighting the Sage Emperor was a task that no one had ever succeeded. However, Nie Li still didn't back down. He'd set his heart to it.

"No matter what you ask of me, I'll listen to you!" Long Yuyin said seriously.

Nie Li looked at Long Yuyin as he said, "Long Yuyin, facing the Sage Emperor alone won't be enough. I want you to gain control of the Dragonseal Family and become its Patriarch!"

At Nie Li's words, Long Yuyin's face went blank, "You want me to become the Patriarch of Dragonseal Family? How could I accomplish that? After all, Long Tianming is so much stronger than me!"

Nie Li looked at Long Yuyin as he seriously said, "Once you've set your heart to it, it can definitely be done. Your talent isn't worse than Long Tianming's, it's just that he started cultivation way earlier than you. Furthermore, you also have a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit. Now that you have me to guide your cultivation, you'll definitely surpass Long Tianming in time! But before that, I need you to form a force in the outside world under your name. I will fully support you with that!"

At Nie Li's words, Long Yuyin's blank gaze gradually turned clear and firm as she nodded, "Okay, I'll listen to you!"

"You have the Blood Dragon Bloodline flowing within your body. There are still some crucial meridians that have yet to unlock. Once those meridians are unlocked and all of your potential is released, your strength will rise to a frightening stage. That kind of power isn't something that Long Tianming can touch either. Since I'm your Master, I'll help you open up your meridians! We'll find a secret location someday to settle this matter for you!" said Nie Li.

Unlock the meridians in her body?

Although she couldn't quite understand Nie Li's words, Long Yuyin had a feeling Nie Li's words weren't false. Once her meridians opened, what kind of level would her strength reach?

Long Yuyin couldn't help raising her expectations.

If Long Yuyin could help him take control of the Dragonseal Family, then Nie Li would be a step closer to being Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect.

In order to fight for the Sect Master's position, there were still many key qualifications that needed to be fulfilled! Even people like Long Tianming had yet to fulfil them. Therefore, Nie Li could afford to take it slowly.

A brief moment later, Li Xingyun returned. When he saw Long Yuyin beside Nie Li, he became stunned, before laughing and giving Nie Li a thumbs up.

Nie Li really was powerful. He just saw Xiao Ning'er off not long ago, and here he'd already made another beauty surrender to him. Furthermore, it was that Long Yuyin, who was renown for her fiery temper. When he how obediently Long Yuyin was, standing beside Nie Li, Li Xingyun was suspected that his eyes were deceiving him.

Indeed, when a vicious woman meets a man who can subdue her completely, she'll lose her viciousness.

Nie Li knew that Li Xingyun had misunderstood, so he bitterly smiled. "It's not what you think. She was just asking me to be her master!"

Li Xingyun was stunned for a moment, then he nodded and smiled, "Okay then, I still think that she's your woman!"

Long Yuyin's face turned red and she became embarrassed hearing Li Xingyun's words.

Li Xingyun sure was direct. He didn't give a second thought about Long Yuyin's face as a lady.

In reality, Li Xingyun rather admired Nie Li. Whatever the relationship between Long Yuyin and Nie Li was, he was still well aware of her temper. It's said that she'd even crippled her fiancé. And yet, she stood beside Nie Li so obediently.

"Brother Xingyun, Long Yuyin has decided to fight for the Patriarch's seat of the Dragonseal Family. If she wants to establish her own force in the future, I'd like to ask Brother Xingyun to help her out." Nie Li lightly smiled.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Li Xingyun was stunned for a moment. This was even more shocking to him.

Somehow, Gu Bei had become the first-in-line successor to the Gu Clan. Under Nie Li's instigation, Long Yuyin had also decided to fight for the Patriarch's position. Without anyone knowing, two families were already inside Nie Li's pocket. And Li Xingyun as well was was being forced to participate in the competition for the Patriarch's position of the Ashen Flames Family.

Was this a coincidence?

Or was it all by Nie Li's intentions?

If this was intended, then it was simply too shocking!

Li Xingyun reasoned it out a little. His business transactions with Nie Li should've been purely by coincidence; therefore it couldn't have been by Nie Li's intentions.

Li Xingyun recovered from his thoughts and lightly smiled. "Rest assured. Leave this matter to me. Before Gu Bei and Long Yuyin's forces have fully grown, I'll definitely do my best to aide them."

Long Yuyin said, "It'll be easy to establish a force of my own. Some of my father's subordinates are all near retiring since I wasn't fighting for the Dragonseal Family's Patriarch position. But once I decide to fight for it, they will definitely return at my call."

This was part of the reason why Long Yuyin's position within the Dragonseal Family was so special.

She wasn't the first-in-line successor, but her father could afford to leave behind a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit for her. One could imagine how powerful her father once was.

Since some old subordinates were still loyal to Long Yuyin, no one in the Dragonseal Family dared to touch her. Even if she was only the seventh-in-line successor, she didn't regard Long Tianming very highly.

Nie Li somehow understood why his Master said that Long Yuyin was a crucial point towards his plan to become the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect!

Once Long Yuyin obtained the Patriarch position of the Dragonseal Family, then it'd be easier for Nie Li to fight for the Sect Master's position. However, Long Yuyin still had to step over Long Tianming if she wanted to get the Patriarch's position!

However, Nie Li wasn't anxious about that. He could take these matters slowly.

After arranging a few more things, he asked Long Yuyin to return ahead of him and her gather her father's subordinates.

Three days later, Li Xingyun brought Nie Li along and a few of his men to the depths of the outside world.


	334. Chapter 334

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 334 – Mantis Stalks the Cicada** 1

Li Xingyun gathered over five hundred people. Sixteen of them were Heavenly Axis Realms, and thirty-six were Heavenly Star Realms. This was all in order to help Nie Li obtain that medium grade Deity's Lake. You could say that Li Xingyun was doing his very best.

Nie Li said, "Brother Li, please tell your brothers that if we succeed, those who've accompanied us will earn two hundred spiritual stones. If someone dies, a Heavenly Fate Realm will receive an extra one hundred as compensation, a Heavenly Star Realm will receive two hundred, and a Heavenly Axis Realm will receive five hundred! I will be the one to pay them!"

Li Xingyun turned to Nie Li in shock as he thought about it. Right now, Nie Li was a moneybag, so of course he'd be generous about it. "In that case, I'll thank you on behalf of my brothers!"

"That's what I should be doing." Nie Li lightly smiled.

Li Xingyun brought so many brothers to risk their lives in the outside world. Although all these experts willingly heeded Li Xingyun, there was certain to be complaints in their hearts if they weren't given any form of compensation, even if they didn't voice them aloud. Nie Li was helping Li Xingyun resolve the issue.

Li Xingyun felt that his interactions with Nie Li were just too good for comfort.

When everyone heard Nie Li's announcement, they were extremely excited. Once they succeed, the reward would be extremely generous.

The group gradually moved deeper into the outside world.

As Nie Li and the group flew on, a different group of people followed them from a distance.

Their leader was Gu Heng, with a total of seven hundred people in tow. Quite a few of them were Heavenly Axis Realm and Heavenly Star Realm experts.

The Heavenly Axis Realm experts that Gu Heng sent to scout had returned.

Gu Heng looked at the Heavenly Axis Realm expert and asked, "Have you investigated their intentions?"

"Report, Boss Gu Heng, I've used the Sound Gathering technique to eavesdrop on their conversations. It seems that they've discovered a medium grade Deity's Lake deep in the outside world and are preparing to take it down," the Heavenly Axis Realm immediately reported.

A medium grade Deity's Lake?

Gu Heng's eyes lit up at the Heavenly Axis Realm expert's report. A trace of smile smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I never expected them to discover a medium grade Deity's Lake! There'll definitely be lots of Dragon Bloodline demon beasts guarding it! Li Xingyun can be the mantis stalking the cicada while we're the siskin behind. 2 We'll wait until they've taken down that medium grade Deity's Lake, then we'll take action and snatch it from them. Let them suffer a waste of effort!"

Hearing this, Gu Heng's men became excited.

A medium grade Deity's Lake has extraordinary value!

"Boss Gu Heng, Li Xingyun's forces aren't small at all. In fact, they're comparable to ours. If we snatch their Deity's Lake, wouldn't it invite their vengeance?" one of his underlings voiced his worries.

"Fool! With that medium grade Deity's Lake on our side, is there anything to fear from them? When we take that Deity's Lake from them, there'll certainly be a huge quantity of spiritual stones gathered there. At least tens of thousands, or hundreds of thousands, or even millions of spiritual stones. There'll still be lots of spiritual stone essences as well. With all those spiritual stones, we can recruit some experts to keep watch over that medium grade Deity's Lake. After that, what could Li Xingyun possibly do to us?" Gu Heng's brows twitched. Although Li Xingyun's forces really weren't small, Gu Heng had been the first-in-line successor to the Gu Clan for so many years. How could his force be inferior? How could he fear Li Xingyun?

Who asked him to protect Nie Li anyways?

Nie Li and Gu Bei, the two of them must die!

Gu Heng led his men after Nie Li and Li Xingyun.

Nie Li and Li Xingyun's group flew on for a while before one of Li Xingyun's underlings quickly flew to the front with a report.

"Boss Xingyun, we're being followed!" the underling whispered in a soft voice.

"Followed? Who is it?" Li Xingyun asked with his brows frowned.

"We're still unsure. There seems to be six to seven hundred people. After sensing them, I immediately came up to report and didn't dare alert our enemy!"

"Well done." Li Xingyun nodded as he exchanged looks with Nie Li.

Although they didn't know who the other party was, their intentions were easy to guess. Most likely, the intel about the medium grade Deity's Lake had been leaked. Someone was trying to pluck their peaches while their backs were turned!

"What are we going to do next? Since we're already here, we can't hide the medium grade Deity's Lake anymore." said Li Xingyun. Right now, it was too late to retreat.

The enemy would definitely find the location of the medium grade Deity's Lake!

After pondering for a moment, Nie Li said, "There's no reason to rush. Since our motive isn't to occupy that medium grade Deity's Lake, but to remove the Deity Root. The other party definitely won't know our motive. They'll think we're struggling with the guardian of the Deity's Lake. Since we're on guard, they get won't pull one over us!"

Indeed, their aim wasn't to win the medium grade Deity's Lake, but to remove its Deity Root. That was something that the other party definitely wouldn't think of!

Li Xingyun pondered for a brief moment, then and his eyes lit up with a sudden idea. If they wanted to follow, then so be it! He, Li Xingyun, wasn't someone who feared others!

Their group advanced further in the outside world. Along the way, they carefully hid from the Dragon Bloodline demon beasts that would occasionally streak over the sky.

A majestic Deity's Lake appeared in front of them at a distance. The size of this Deity's Lake was roughly three times that of the Ling Jade Deity's Lake. This floating mountain had a densely packed forest with many scarlet winged snakes entrenched in it. Some of these demon spirits were roughly a dozen metres long, while others were only a few metres.

At the mountain's summit sat a gigantic Infernal Lightning Winged Snake that was dozens of metres in size. Its scales were a dazzling scarlet luster.

"Those are Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes. They're extremely irritable and they're extremely territorial. If any living creature, other than their own, approaches, they'll take the initiative to attack." Li Xingyun continued, "One of the Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes is at Dao of the Dragon Realm. Its extremely strong and commands over thirty Heavenly Axis Realms."

Nie Li looked into the distance and said, "We'll go in as originally planned. Send some Heavenly Axis Realm experts to lure them from the west side. They only need to lure, no need for a hard battle. After that, take a small group and escort me in!"

"Alright, leave it to me," Li Xingyun said as he nodded.

As Li Xingyun and his group closed in on the Deity's Lake, Gu Heng's men slowly enveloped them. However, they were just watching from afar and carefully concealing themselves. They didn't plan to move just yet.

Gu Heng's heart was filled with excitement as he looked at the medium grade Deity's Lake from a distance. After all, all the lakes that they'd occupied in the past were low grade Deity's Lakes. A medium grade Deity's Lake was extremely hard to obtain. Who knew how old this Deity's Lake was? Who knew how many years it'd gone unharvested?

After Li Xingyun and his group finished making preparations, they began taking action.

Gu Heng and his men waited for a long time; however, there weren't any movement in the distance.

"What are they doing?"

"No idea. It doesn't look like they're trying to take down that medium grade Deity's Lake!'

Gu Heng couldn't understand Li Xingyun's actions anymore. They weren't intending to attack it from the front. He suddenly thought of a possibility. Could it be that they weren't interested in taking down the Deity's Lake, but instead only wanted to stealing the accumulated spiritual stones?

Gu Heng furrowed his brows. If that was the case, then there was nothing in it for him!

When Li Xingyun and his group successfully removed the spiritual stones, they'd place it into their interspatial rings. Even though Gu Heng had so many people on his side, trying to stop Li Xingyun would still be difficult.

"No. We'll follow up and obstruct them in their retreat!" Gu Heng said solemnly after some thinking.

Under Gu Heng's lead, the group slowly approached the medium grade Deity's Lake.

Li Xingyun and Nie Li stood beside the lake and exchanged glances with light smiles.

"Let's begin!" said Nie Li.

On the west side of the Deity's Lake, six of Li Xingyun's Heavenly Axis Realm experts charged at the Deity's Lake and started their attacks.

Those six Heavenly Axis Realm experts killed several low grade Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes with their strength, causing a disturbance among the demon spirits as those demon spirits charged at them.

A group of Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes were attracted. Not long after, another group of six Heavenly Axis Realm experts charged into the Deity's Lake, attracting the attention of another batch of Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes.

Tssss! Tssss!

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor that on the summit swept an eye over the area. Those few Heavenly Axis Realm experts weren't enough to make it feel threatened. However, it still remained on alert.

Demon beasts and humans alike wanted to snatch this Deity's Lake from it. Who knew if there might be some expert concealed in the area!

If these humans thought that it'd fall for their trick so easily, then they've seriously underestimated its intelligence!

On the east side of the Deity's Lake, Nie Li and Li Xingyun exchanged glances. If that Dao of the Dragon Realm Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor didn't leave, it'd be hard for them to reach the heart of the Deity's Lake!

However, they still patiently waited for their chance. This was just the beginning of their plan!


	335. Chapter 335

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 335 – Bastard**

Suddenly, an explosion sounded from the bottom of the Deity's Lake. The entire lake began quaking, as if it were about to crumble.

The rupture inscription patterns that Nie Li had placed were finally doing their job.

It was impossible for the rupture inscription patterns to destroy the Deity's Lake, but it still caused quite a considerable commotion with its series of explosions.

At last, that Dao of Dragon Realm Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor couldn't stand it anymore. What a huge commotion! Was someone trying to destroy its Deity's Lake?

*Woosh!*

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor soared into the sky. With a *woosh*, it turned into a streak of light, on its way to see what was going on at the bottom of the Deity's Lake.

Once the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor left, Nie Li and Li Xingyun immediately took action.

Their window of opportunity wasn't very large!

Nie Li and Li Xingyun entered the Deity's Lake. The remaining Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes realised that strangers were invading. They flapped their wings and pounced towards Nie Li and his group.

"Kill them!" Li Xingyun barked and immediately charged forward with his men.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

A chaotic war burst out as Li Xingyun and five hundred of his men attacked the Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes.

"Brother Nie Li, we'll stall them! You go in! Hurry!"

"Yes!" Nie Li nodded as he merged with his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, flapped his wings, and flew down.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li collided with several Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes; however, he powered through with his powerful physique.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

More infernal lightning attacks struck Nie Li, but thanks to the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's physique, Nie Li possessed a powerful resistance towards fire-attribute attacks. Therefore, he didn't suffer many injuries.

Three Heavenly Star Realm Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes surrounded Nie Li, trying to stop him. However, Li Xingyun and his men quickly intervened.

Swords flashed and blood splattered. The three Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes were diced and sent writhing as they fell from the sky.

At last, Nie Li broke through the heavy siege, landed on the Deity's Lake, and rapidly laid down his inscription patterns. One by one, the designs fell into the lake and blasted its bottom.

There were many spiritual stones and spiritual stone essences lying at the bottom of the Deity's Lake, but Nie Li didn't give them a second thought as he continued to focus on writing the inscription patterns.

Li Xingyun and his men entered a harsh battle that brought death to many of his subordinates. However, many of the Infernal Lightning Winged Snakes were also being killed.

As Li Xingyun and his men were caught up in a heated battle, the enormous Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor appeared again. This was their king, a demon spirit of the Dao of Dragon Realm. Once it realised that the bottom of the Deity's Lake were just merely explosion, it quickly returned to the surface find Li Xingyun and his men closing in on the Deity's Lake. It was instantly enraged.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor shrouded itself in a rolling cloud of Infernal Lightning and dived down. Its blazing flames seemed as though they were trying to melt everything.

Li Xingyun and his group never expected the emperor to return so quickly. His face changed as he barked, "Get over there and obstruct it!"

Li Xingyun's voice sounded

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Countless figures charged the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor.

The emperor hissed as it flicked its red tongue and ruthlessly whipped its tail.

The tail struck dozens of people, turning them into explosions of flesh, burnt to ashes. Among them were a few who were at least of the Heavenly Star Realm.

The strength of that Dao of Dragon Realm Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor was unimaginable.

However, there were still many people who charged towards it.

While Li Xingyun and his men were fighting, Nie Li concentrated on writing inscription patterns.

The inscription patterns dived downwards into the lake and gradually merged into one huge inscription pattern array, emitting a dazzling luster.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor issued an angry roar as it sensed the array. All of a sudden, it charged downwards.

Li Xingyun's face went cold. He couldn't allow that Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor to approach Nie Li. Otherwise, everything that they'd done up to now would end up in vain.

"Move together!" Li Xingyun furiously roared as he lead his remaining men and charged the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor.

Li Xingyun roared and merged with his Dragon Bloodline God Level Demon Spirit. His subordinates also merged with their own demon spirits.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor furiously spat out more flames, filling the sky and turning the area into a flaming sea. Hundreds of people were instantly vaporized. The flames also headed in Nie Li's direction.

Li Xingyun, who'd already transformed into a Gold-Scarlet Blooded Jiao-dragon, brandished his sharp claws and dispersed the flames. In the process, his palms were charred black.

"Your opponent is me!" Li Xingyun coldly stared at the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor. Although the emperor before him was of Dao of Dragon Realm, Li Xingyun didn't feel the slightest fear. On the contrary, a powerful fighting spirit burst forth from him.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor never expected that an ant would actually dare to challenge the likeness of itself. It locked its aura on Li Xingyun, roared, and pounced with wings flapping.

That terrifying might instantly bored down on Li Xingyun, pressuring him to the point where he couldn't move.

"Boss Xingyun, be careful!" Two Heavenly Axis Realm experts charged the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor.

*Boom!* *Boom!*

The two Heavenly Axis Realm experts died from the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor's impacts.

Li Xingyun managed to escape, but when he saw that two of his brothers had been killed in front of him, his field of vision instantly turned red. However, the emperor's powerful bursts of aura made him realise that, at his current strength, it was impossible for him to confront it. Instead, just obstructing its path would be enough!

Li Xingyun exhaled a dragon's breath from his mouth that exploded at it landed on the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor. However, his dragon's breath was unable to cause any damage to the creature.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor swept a glance at Li Xingyun. This demon spirit had an intelligence that was comparable to a human's; it could tell that Li Xingyun was only trying to stall it. The linchpin was that human standing in the middle of the Deity's Lake!

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor ignored Li Xingyun and charged towards Nie Li.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor got closer and closer to Nie Li and it breathed its flames towards him.

"No!" Li Xingyun wanted to charge up there, but it was already too late. He was way too slow compared to the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor.

Nie Li was about to be devoured by the blazing heat, but he continued calmly writing the inscription patterns, until the design was finished. A snake-like object flew up from the center of the lake, struggling as it went.

This was the Deity Root of this Deity's Lake!

Nie Li grabbed the Deity Root and threw it into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Now that he'd finally gotten his hands on it, a smile showed at the corner of his mouth.

The moment Nie Li obtained the Deity Root, he merged with his Shadow Devil and activated its void-form.

*Boom!*

Flames blasted the Deity's Lake, evaporating the water upon contact. A thick, white steam filled the sky.

How dangerous!

Nie Li dodged the flames and immediately moved away from the lake, quickly flying out. The steam had created a good cover for his escape.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor blankly stared at the lake for a while; it hadn't realised what had actually happened. It still thought that it'd killed Nie Li. As it stared into the depths of the Deity's Lake, it could sense that something was off; however, it couldn't tell exactly what that "something" was.

Back while Li Xingyun was fighting the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor, Gu Heng was observing from few meters away with his men.

"Haha! It seems that Li Xingyun's men were beaten quite badly!" Gu Heng said, feeling a little joy at Li Xingyun's misfortune. That Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor was too powerful. After Gu Heng pondered for a moment, it was best for them to not provoke it.

After coming all the way here and realising that he couldn't do anything, Gu Heng felt a little unhappy. He could only look at the medium grade Deity's Lake in front of him and feel gloomy.

Suddenly, the Deity's Lake filled with cracks and started to crumble.

What was going on?

Gu Heng was stunned for a moment. Why would a perfectly good Deity's Lake suddenly crumble?

Only now did the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor react. It didn't know what the intruders had done to its Deity's Lake, but it could sense that the lake's strength was being sucked dry. Rage filled its heart. Someone was actually trying to destroy its Deity's Lake!

Those damnable humans!

As that was happening at the Deity's lake, something happened thousands of metres away. Another aura had appeared.

The person who'd been standing at the heart of the Deity's Lake wasn't dead!

That person definitely took something from the Deity's Lake!

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor flapped its wings and chased after Nie Li. Its entire body turned scarlet red as it became consumed with rage.

The moment Nie Li appeared, a pair black and white wings quickly unfurled behind him. He became like a meteor, streaking away through the sky.

"Brother Xingyun, don't follow me. Take your brothers and quickly retreat!" Nie Li yelled as he ran. At that moment, the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor definitely had its eyes on him. If Li Xingyun were to follow, there'd definitely be an increase in casualties.

Li Xingyun frowned for a moment. Nie Li had obtained the Deity Root, but it should be stored in his interspatial ring. If Nie Li died, then the Deity Root would be gone! However, under the current situation, he didn't too much time to dwell on it. He followed Nie Li's suggestion and led his men in retreat.

What Li Xingyun didn't know was that Nie Li's Deity Root wasn't inside an interspatial ring; it was actually inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, which was fused with Nie Li's fate soul. Such a treasure wouldn't drop, even if Nie Li was killed.

Therefore, as he ran, Nie Li made mental preparations for his own death.

After all, escaping from the claws of a Dao of Dragon Realm Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor wasn't going to be easy. If at all possible.

However, Nie Li suddenly saw Gu Heng's men from afar. An idea flashed across his mind and he flew in Gu Heng's direction.

Gu Heng was rejoicing at the carnage that'd been wrought on Li Xingyun's army. But suddenly, he noticed a figure turn into a streak of light and fly in his direction. That person was Nie Li. Behind him was the titanic Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor, roaring as it emitted frightening might from its body. It was an existence that was at least of the Dao of Dragon Realm.

Gu Heng's smile froze on his face, then turned black and he cursed, "Nie Li, you bastard! Everyone evacuate!"


	336. Chapter 336

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 336 – Failed to Steal the Chicken** 1

Nie Li violently charged into the middle of Gu Heng's group.

An instant later, the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor caught up and smashed into them too.

"Mommy!"

"Save me!"

Gu Heng's large army instantly devolved into chaos.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor was simply going way too fast. When its titanic body slammed into Gu Heng's army, it instantly crushed dozens of them. When it bellowed out flames, dozens more were instantly turned into ashes.

It was a was an invincible existence!

Gu Heng was dumbstruck as he stared at the scene. He lead a small group of people, turned tail, and fled.

Gu Heng didn't have any thoughts about confronting that Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor. After all, it was a Dao of Dragon Realm existence!

Nie Li's eyes located Gu Heng. The slight lift at the corner of his mouth turned into a faint smile. Nie Li knew that he couldn't escape death. But since Gu Heng was here, then Nie Li have to be sorry. He flapped his black and white wings, turned into a streak of light, and charged in Gu Heng's direction.

Realising that Nie Li was behind him, Gu Heng started cursing in rage. "Bastard! Don't follow me! If you follow me, I'll guarantee you a gruesome death! Nie Li, I'll definitely have your soul destroyed!"

Although Nie Li was only at Heavenly Fate Realm, he was extremely fast. His speed wasn't any inferior to Gu Heng's!

However, what made Gu Heng even more afraid was the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor's speed. It was gaining on them.

Nie Li flapped his wings as he charged onward, closely tailing Gu Heng. He said fakely, "Young Master Gu, I'm not going this on purpose. That Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor keeps following me and I have no idea where to run!"

"Go die by yourself! Don't drag me down with you!" Gu Heng continued cursing as he flew.

"I'm not trying to drag Young Master Gu down, I don't really have a choice. Why don't you send some men over to delay it for a bit? If you'll do that for me, then I won't follow you anymore!" Nie Li was grinning. He couldn't help feeling joy at the sorry state of Gu Heng and his men.

Gu Heng's lungs nearly exploded from the anger. Nie Li was simply shameless! He wants him to send people to delay that snake so that he can escape?

"Everyone, delay that man! Stop him here!" Gu Heng roared. Several of his underlings turned around and went to stop Nie Li.

Powerful aura locked onto Nie Li, which slowed him a little.

After all, Nie Li was only a 3-fate while Gu Heng had many Heavenly Star Realms serving him. They thoroughly blocked his path.

It looked like Nie Li wasn't going to be able to escape. However, everything had already gone as expected. Making Gu Heng lose so many men was the cherry on top.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor behind them suddenly opened its mouth and breathed out blazing flames.

*Boom!*

The flames penetrated through Nie Li's body. He instantly blacked out.

Since coming to the outside world, this was his first death.

After killing Nie Li, the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor was confused for a moment. Nie Li's aura had completely disappeared; however, nothing fell from his body. This human definitely took something from the Deity's Lake. So why couldn't it find the stolen object?

From a distance, the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor could see its Deity's Lake crumbling, but it didn't know why or how to stop it. Its heart was filled with rage.

This bunch of cunning humans! That one must have passed the item to someone else while escaping!

A ferocious light flashed through the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor's eyes. In a fit of rage, it turned into a streak of light and massacred the surrounding people.

Gu Heng felt a sense of peace when he saw Nie Li die. That hateful fellow finally wasn't chasing after him anymore. That means that the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor should stop chasing them too!

However, when Gu Heng turned around to look, he was frightened stiff. After Nie Li was killed, the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor had gone on a rampage and started a massacre. It chased after his men and killed them one by one.

After all, it was an Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor of the Dao of Dragon Realm; Gu Heng's underlings didn't stand a chance.

After it'd killed several dozen of his men, and started coming towards Gu Heng himself. Gu Heng became scared stiff.

"Hurry! Protect me as we retreat!" Gu Heng barked.

Gu Heng's men nearby gathered around him, desperately running while protecting him.

After that Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor killed dozens of people, its eyes landed on Gu Heng's small entourage. Thanks to its intelligence, a single look told it that Gu Heng was the most important person among that group. All the others were protecting him in his escape!

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor flapped its wings, ignoring the other experts and chased after Gu Heng.

At the sight of this, Gu Heng instantly understood what was going on and gloomily cursed, "Don't follow me, lure that snake away!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

The group dispersed.

But even after the group had dispersed, the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor continued to chase after Gu Heng.

At the sight of this, Gu Heng was simply speechless. There were so many people, so why was this Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor going after him? He felt the urge to cry.

The Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor quickly pounced on him.

As that was going on, Li Xingyun had completed the evacuation with his subordinates. They'd lost over two hundred men this time. As for Gu Heng's side, Li Xingyun didn't give a damn. It'd be wiser for them to leave before the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake started eyeing them.

Soul Hall of the Skysoul Institute

The Soul Hall was a majestic construct, with a spacious interior. Pitch-black metal boxes hovered around, densely packing the air. The few hundred of them crowded together looked like a strange world.

Suddenly, a yellow soul emitted a dazzling luster as a body gradually formed.

Six to seven hours later, Nie Li walked out from the Soul Hall.

His cultivation had dropped to 2-fate. For the time being, his fate soul was still unstable; therefore, he couldn't place it in the soul hall. Which meant that he couldn't head for the outside world.

He had to wait for his fate soul to stabilize!

Although his cultivation had returned to 2-fate, Nie Li felt that something was off. There were still three fate souls inside him: red, blue, and yellow. Except that the yellow fate soul seemed to be slightly weaker.

Usually, when dropping from 3-fate to 2-fate, a fate soul should be extinguished. However, Nie Li's fate soul was still there.

Since his fate soul hadn't been extinguished, he could cultivate it back very quickly!

Nie Li stretched his body a little. The profits from this trip to the outside world this time were enormous. He'd acquired a medium grade Deity Lake's Deity Root. He wondered how many spiritual stones that Deity Root could produce in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting? Even though he'd died to get it, it was still worth it.

Li Xingyun and his men saw Nie Li from far away and stood up.

"Pity, we weren't able to protect you. That Deity Root was also lost, right?" Li Xingyun bitterly smiled at Nie Li.

Nie Li shook his head as he smiled, "I still have the Deity Root! Many thanks to Brother Xingyun!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Li Xingyun was slightly stunned. He didn't know how Nie Li had kept the Deity Root, even when he died. However, since he had the Deity Root, this trip wasn't wasted.

"Let's head to Brother Xingyun's courtyard!" Nie Li lightly smiled.

"Okay." Li Xingyun nodded.

Just as they were about to leave, a stream of people flowed out from the Soul Hall.

They were all Gu Heng's men!

From far away, they saw Gu Heng coming out with a black expression. When he saw Nie Li and Li Xingyun, he was as if he'd seen his enemy.

Li Xingyun smiled when he Gu Heng's condition. "Oh, if it isn't Young Master Gu? What happened to you? Why'd you come out from the Soul Hall?"

"Li Xingyun, Nie Li, remember this. I'll definitely remember this!" Gu Heng said as he ground his teeth.

"Young Master Gu is too heavy with your words. How have we offended you, that you'd say something so heartless?" said Li Xingyun as he faked innocence. But in his heart, he was beyond happy. Gu Heng and his men tried to steal his peaches while his back was turned. But in the end, they failed to steal the chicken and ended up losing the rice; they paid for it with their lives.

Gu Heng felt like his heart was bleeding. He'd brought over seven hundred people with him. Although he didn't know how many had died, he knew that it was more than just three or four hundred. He knew that if he stayed in front of the Soul Hall, he'd only be mocked by Li Xingyun and Nie Li. He said with a sullen face, "Don't get too happy. Better start watching your backs from now on!"

Gu Heng led his men and left.

As they watched Gu Heng and his men leave, the corner of Li Xingyun's mouth turned up. In the outside world, he'd experienced all sorts of battles. At least tens of thousands of them, or at the very least, thousands. There wasn't anyone who he feared!

Nie Li smiled, "This will probably make Gu Heng depressed for a long time. Let's go!"

Together, they headed for Li Xingyun's courtyard. Nie Li did a few quick calculations and estimated that he'd spent at least tens of thousands of spiritual stones for Li Xingyun's subordinates. However, that was nothing but a hair from nine oxes to Nie Li.

After finishing his business, Nie Li returned to Xiao Yu's courtyard and concentrated on his cultivation.

The day gradually darkened and the bright moon rose into the sky.

*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock!*

The sound came from outside.

Nie Li opened his eyes and stood up. When he opened the door, he saw Long Yuyin standing there. She wore a white dress and appeared so different from her usual self that Nie Li was almost unable to recognise her. Usually, she like to wear tight-fitting clothes, which made her look heroic and formidable. But today, she gave a different impression.

The white dress gave her a touch of gentleness. Nie Li had to admit that Long Yuyin truly was a beauty. No matter what she wore, she'd always look good in it.

"Master, could you help me open my meridians today?" Long Yuyin looked at Nie Li with eyes of hope. Nie Li had told her that he could open her meridians and unleash all of her potential. For someone like her, who was obsessed with the Martial Dao, there was no way that she could endure waiting. She rushed over the moment she'd heard that Nie Li had returned.

She wondered what it'd feel like once her meridians were opened.


	337. Chapter 337

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 337 – Opening the Meridians**

Long Yuyin was deeply curious about Nie Li's mysterious cultivation technique and the Martial Dao intent that he grasped.

This was the Martial Dao realm that she'd never come in contact with before!

Long Yuyin was filled with admiration towards Nie Li.

After Nie Li asked her to start fighting for the Dragonseal Family's Patriarch position, she sent the news to her father's old subordinates. They'd probably return before long.

Long Yuyin raised her head to look at Nie Li.

Next on the list, he was supposed to help her open up her meridians. Nie Li removed a set of acupuncture needles from his interspatial ring.

Long Yuyin appeared nervous; her face looked like it was slightly boiling and her state of mind was a mess. After all, this was the first time she'd been alone with a boy in the room.

After Nie Li finished his preparations, he turned to Long Yuyin and said, "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Long Yuyin cried out in shock.

"If you don't take off your clothes, how am I supposed to put the needles in?" Nie Li said. As far as he was concerned, she was only a young girl; therefore, he wasn't too bothered by it.

Long Yuyin's face started boiling even more, all the way down to her neck. After a brief moment, she grit her teeth and slowly removed her dress. As the silk fell away, it revealed the smooth skin of her shoulders. A white bandage tightly bound her chest, but you could still see that astonishing curve, plump and full.

It was hard to imagine how they'd look once released.

She raised her head, snuck a glanced at him, and ground her teeth in hesitation. Since Nie Li still didn't say anything else, she extended her hand to the white bandage on her chest.

"Hold on, that's enough!" Nie Li immediately stopped her. He couldn't help being drenched in sweat. This was good enough; he didn't need any more to put the needles in. In fact, if she went any further, he wasn't sure he'd be able to control the situation anymore.

Long Yuyin retracted her hands, but she was still nervous. Luckily, the bandage on her chest didn't need to be removed. Otherwise, it'd be way too awkward.

Nie Li walked to her side and. Under the candlelight, her skin looked like smooth gemstone. She used a blue ribbon to tie her hair up into a bun, which added another kind of charm to her.

As Nie Li moved behind her, his gaze fell onto Long Yuyin's pearly white neck. He took a long, thin needle and slowly pierced the skin in the middle of her spine, a little off to the side.

"En." Long Yuyin couldn't help letting out a moan. Under normal circumstances, she shouldn't feel the pain from just this needle, especially with her Dragon Blood lineage. However, when Nie Li's needle pierced her, Long Yuyin felt a strong pain circulate through her entire body. It felt like tens of thousands of ants biting her body.

After the pain came a warm current that flowed from her spinal column, which also circulated through her body and ended at her limbs.

What shocking energy!

Long Yuyin couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that such powerful energy was actually hidden within her bloodline.

Nie Li took the second needle and placed it in her spinal column.

Third needle, fourth needle, fifth needle…

Very quickly, there were dozens of needles poking out of Long Yuyin. Her skin was slightly blushed. The heavy sweat on her body made her seem as if she was boiling.

"I've already placed acupuncture needles in your important meridians. Your Blood Dragon lineage should be slowly awakening. Once it does, it'll rush to all of your meridians. Concentrate on cultivating!" Nie Li said as he exhaled a mouthful of air. It was finally done.

Nie Li had used quite a bit of energy on Long Yuyin's acupuncture. He looked at her, who was sitting cross-legged as she cultivated. Then he opened the door, walked out, and softly closed it behind him.

Suddenly a figure appeared beside Nie Li, which startled him. It was Xiao Yu.

"You frightened me. What combat ability did you use? There wasn't any sound when you appeared?" Nie Li couldn't help asking. He wasn't really on guard for Xiao Yu's aura; therefore, Xiao Yu was able to get so close without him noticing.

Xiao Yu's face was black with an annoyed expression on his face.

Seeing how furious Xiao Yu was, Nie Li asked, "What's going on? You couldn't have been killed by someone else in the outside world again, right?"

Xiao Yu stared at Nie Li as he said in a solemn voice, "Nie Li, how could you be doing these things? Aren't you letting Ning'er down?"

"What did I do? What's the matter?" Nie Li was stunned for a moment, before he immediately realised what Xiao Yu was talking about. He smiled, "Is this about Long Yuyin? Hahaha, what are you talking about? How is that letting Ning'er down?"

"You know exactly what you've done!" Xiao Yu snorted as he turned around and stalked off.

"Hey, Xiao Yu, you've misunderstood!" Nie Li yelled facing Xiao Yu's back.

However, Xiao Yu wasn't willing to listen to Nie Li as he quickly returned to his own room and shut the door.

Nie Li was stunned. What was up with Xiao Yu? He didn't even give him a chance to explain himself! Furthermore, this wasn't really something that Xiao Yu should care about, right? Could it be that Xiao Yu was interested in Long Yuyin? If that was the case, then it's reasonable for Xiao Yu to be angry. But how many times had Xiao Yu and Long Yuyin seen each other anyways? Did they even know each other?

That sissy couldn't be interested in myself, right? Nie Li couldn't help feeling a chill run down his spine. Could it be that Xiao Yu swung that way? Not interested in only women, but also in men?

Nie Li had once suspected that Xiao Yu was a woman. After all, that fellow was simply too beautiful. However, Nie Li had already confirmed that Xiao Yu wasn't a woman. That left "sissy" as the only option.

After pondering over it for awhile, Nie Li shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He must be overthinking it.

Roughly an hour later, a powerful aura surged from within Nie Li's room.

The Blood Dragon lineage within Long Yuyin's body had been unleashed. According to this aura, she should be at least 5-fate now; furthermore, her future cultivation would continue to soar in leaps and bounds.

Nie Li knew that Long Yuyin had finished opening her meridians, so he pushed opened the door and walked in.

"Ah!" Long Yuyin shrieked.

Nie Li was stunned as he stared into the room. All of Long Yuyin's clothes had been burnt to ashes. She'd covered herself from Nie Li's view, but she couldn't cover up the radiance of "spring"1. Nie Li immediately looked away and awkwardly walked out.

A brief moment later, Long Yuyin finished changing into a new set of clothes and walked out with her head lowered and a red face.

The atmosphere was a little weird.

Nie Li scratched his head and changed the topic. "How is it? Have your meridians all opened up?"

"En, they're all open." Long Yuyin's face was faint red as she nodded. Nie Li's method was powerful. It'd allowed her cultivation to soar by several stages. She felt like she was dreaming.

"That's good now that they're all unlocked." Nie Li gave her a small smile.

Long Yuyin softly nodded in acknowledgement. She was filled with gratitude towards Nie Li. But aside from that, there was also something else in her heart. A weird emotion that she couldn't figure out.

"When you get home, consolidate your cultivation a little. Your cultivation will definitely continue to soar by leaps and bounds!" Nie Li smiled as he continued, "Your cultivation is already so strong, I'm no longer suitable to be your Master!"

Long Yuyin raised her head as she looked at Nie Li and said in an urgent voice, "No matter what, you'll always be my Master!"

Nie Li laughed, "I'm just joking. It's getting late, so you should probably head back soon. If someone sees you at this time of night, who knows what they might think?"

"Okay," Long Yuyin's face boiled as she nodded. She took several steps forward before she turned back. "Master, I'll be back again soon!"

She sprung out the door and was very quick with her steps, as she feared that Nie Li would try to stop her.

Nie Li retracted his gaze and couldn't help smiling bitterly. This was the first time she'd come here, and Xiao Yu had already misunderstood. If she showed up at night, again, who knows what might happen?

Long Yuyin left Nie Li's place and started down the small path towards the Skysoul Institute.

A figure suddenly stood out and blocked Long Yuyin. It was Hu Yong. His face was black and his eyes were fixed on Long Yuyin.

"Long Yuyin, where did you go in the middle of the night?" His hands were clenched into fists and veins popped out from his arms. His expression also looked enraged.

"You followed me?" A chill flashed through Long Yuyin's eyes. She walked to the side and coldly snorted, "It's none of your business where I go! If you follow me again, don't blame me for being impolite!"

"Long Yuyin, I've thoroughly seen through you. You're a slut inside. You actually find other men in the middle of the night! You're just shameless!" Hu Yong pointed a finger at Long Yuyin as he insulted her. He couldn't endure it anymore.

"What did you say? Say that again?" Long Yuyin coldly stared at Hu Yong.

Hu Yong pointed at Long Yuyin as he threw more insults. "Long Yuyin, so what if I've insulted you? Don't forget that you're my fiancée! Since you're unfaithful, I'll kill that man of yours sooner or later!"

Long Yuyin's expression turned ugly, but she wasn't the kind who'd quarrel with the likes of Hu Yong. Her aura locked onto him as she approached with a face of anger.

Sensing Long Yuyin's frightening murderous aura, Hu Yong couldn't help swallowing a large mouthful of saliva. A few moments ago, he was blinded by anger; that's why he dared to say such things. But now, he felt a trace of fear.

"You trash, how could you possibly be my match? You think that you're something with your family supporting you. Is a weakling like you suited to be my fiancé?" Long Yuyin walked towards Hu Yong. Her right, slender leg suddenly lashed out, landing on his crotch.

Hu Yong's mouth turned into an 'O' shape, but he couldn't issue any sound. His face slowly turned ashen white. Both his hands trembled as he held onto his crotch. Both his legs trembled as he fell to the ground and assumed fetal position.

Cold sweat formed on him. Long Yuyin's leg had landed nicely on his crucial point, just like last time.

The pitiful Hu Yong had been crippled by Long Yuyin before. And it looked like he hadn't learned his lesson.

"Young Master, are you alright?"

"Young Master!"

Several followers cried out in concern as they appeared from the bushes nearby.

Long Yuyin took one more look at Hu Yong, who was surrounded by his underlings. Then she snorted and flew off.


	338. Chapter 338

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 338 – Taking**

After Long Yuyin left, Nie Li immediately started cultivating.

Even Long Yuyin's cultivation had already reached 5-fate. If he didn't catch up soon, he'd be left behind in the dust.

Nie Li entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Deity's Lakes were floating all around inside the painting. Soon, they'd start producing an endless supply of spiritual stones.

Nie Li looked towards, Yu Yan who was cultivating in the distance. The golden flames on body were blazing more than ever, looking like a cloud of golden fire in the sky. Nie Li had no idea how far Yu Yan's cultivation had reached. Since she was still in the middle of cultivating, he didn't want to disrupt her.

As for Jindan, that little guy was already twice his original size. It kept up with its routine of eating and sleeping. This Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was like a utopia for it.

Nie Li settled down and began cultivating. But unlike before, he was absorbing pure spiritual stone essences, instead of spiritual stones.

The Heavenly Energy contained in spiritual stone essences was purer by several folds.

A single piece of spiritual stone essence was equivalent to a thousand spiritual stones. Ordinary cultivators couldn't enjoy such goods; but for a moneybag like Nie Li, it wasn't much.

After absorbing three spiritual stone essences, his cultivation returned to 3-fate. However, he continued to absorb even more spiritual stone essences.

For now, Nie Li's fate soul was still unstable, so he didn't think about heading to the outside world for the time being. Instead, he cultivated and continued to raise his strength in peace.

Time pass quickly. five days later, Nie Li had already used dozens of spiritual stone essences and his cultivation had finally stepped into 4-fate. He'd finished forming his fourth fate soul, and it was black in colour.

Red, blue, yellow and black. Then what would color of his fifth fate soul be?

Nie Li was a little bewildered.

However, he didn't stop cultivating once he reached 4-fate. Instead, he continued on.

Meanwhile, in the outside world, Gu Bei and Lu Piao led the Demon League and finally took down a Deity's Lake. This was their first Deity's Lake since the league's establishment. Although it was just an ordinary low grade Deity's Lake, it was a pretty good start for them.

With that Deity's Lake as a base, they'd be able to recruit more experts than ever, especially since they weren't lacking in funds. After all, the terms that they provided were several times better than those of the other factions.

As they were cultivating by the Deity's Lake, a subordinate hurried in.

"Master Bei, there's a faction called the Ancient Jade League that's come to join us!"

"Ancient Jade League? Where are they from?" Lu Piao frowned as he asked Gu Bei. Ever since they came to the outside world, Lu Piao had become even more cautious.

"They're a small faction in the outside world with roughly sixty men who are all around the Heavenly Fate Realm." Gu Bei continued, "However, they don't have any associations with other factions!" After reaching the outside world, Gu Bei had conducted a few investigations on all the large and small forces out there. Gu Bei also had an amazing memory. As long as the faction had a name in the outside world, Gu Bei would know of them.

"Did you ask why they'd like to join us?" Gu Bei asked after pondering for a brief moment.

"They said that wandering the outside world is too tough for them. They said that, they've come in contact with some of the major factions, but those major factions didn't give them any regard and weren't willing to take them. After hearing that Master Bei was establishing your own force, they decided to quickly pay a visit and ask!" that underling reported.

Under normal circumstances, those major factions wouldn't be willing to take them; their strengths were too ordinary. After all, it was quality rather than quantity that counted. Having more people would mean that they'd have to spend more spiritual stones to maintain the force. After those major factions weighed the factors, of course they weren't willing to accept those who were weak.

"Are we going to take them?" asked Lu Piao as he looked at Gu Bei. This was the first time an entire faction had decided to join them!

"Of course! Nie Li is a moneybags anyways, so we can afford it!" Gu Bei smiled as he continued, "Other factions have to worry about having too many burdens, so they aren't willing to take them. But that's not a problem for us, since Nie Li already told us to recruit as many people as possible!"

A short while later, the group that called themselves the Ancient Jade League appeared before Gu Bei and Lu Piao.

"Master Bei, my name is Heng Yan!" The leader of the Ancient Jade League cupped his hands towards Gu Bei. He was a youth in his twenties and didn't have any family background worth speaking of. However, he acted neither humble nor pushy as he stood before Gu Bei and Lu Piao.

"If you join our Demon League, you'll have to follow our rules. Will you comply?" Gu Bei's face turned serious as he looked at Heng Yan.

Heng Yan immediately bowed and said, "I understand."

Joining the Demon League would require them to sign a contract. Once the contract was set, they wouldn't dare to betray him, especially with Gu Bei's family background. After all, Gu Bei was the first-in-line successor of the Gu Clan!

"Good! Then sign the contract!" Gu Bei lightly smiled.

Heng Yan looked at Gu Bei as he asked, "Master Bei, we control a low grade Deity's Lake. Although it's nearly dried up, there are still dozens of people guarding it right now. Do you want it?"

Gu Bei straightforwardly said, "Naturally! After joining our Demon League, we will send some men over to collect your Deity's Lake. Since you've decided to join us, you'll be treated the same as everyone else who's in the Demon League."

Hearing Gu Bei's words, Heng Yan and his group had their eyes light up. According to the rumors, the Demon League's monthly salary was equivalent to their former yearly income! How could they possibly be unwilling?

Very quickly, Heng Yan and his people disbanded the Ancient Jade League. Once everyone present signed the contract, they became a part of the Demon League.

To Heng Yan, exchanging a nearly dried up Deity's Lake for the generous treatment of the Demon League, was a profited for them. As far as Nie Li was concerned, it was a profit for him as well. All he had to do in exchange for a nearly dried up Deity Root, was pay Heng Yan and his group a tiny allowance every month.

The news travelled quickly. The Ancient Jade League had disbanded and its members had joined the Demon League.

The other smaller factions were also deliberating. Guarding a Deity's Lake was bitter work. And in return, they received only a dozen or so spiritual stones per year. But if they chose to follow the Demon League, then they could get dozens of spiritual stones every month!

Some of the bosses of the smaller factions weren't willing to disperse their own factions. However, they saw their brothers' hearts shaking and understood that their factions couldn't hold out for much longer. They too, disbanded and joined the Demon League.

In just a single month, dozens of factions had disbanded and joined the Demon League. The league itself was swelling and growing at a ferocious pace. Aside from accepting large numbers of new members, the Demon League had also received and controlled dozens of Deity's Lakes. However, Nie Li had quickly removed the Deity's Roots from all those lakes.

After taking dozens of factions, the Demon League's size swelled to over three thousand experts. However, not everyone had a high cultivation. There were only a few dozen Heavenly Star Realm experts. However, their expansion was already extremely shocking, given the league was only a few months old.

The major factions of the outside world were extremely puzzled. How could the Demon League possibly afford the massive quantity of spiritual stones required daily to support? If any other force spent so much just to maintain so many people, then they'd have crumbled a long time ago!

However, what they didn't know was that not was Nie Li capable of supporting them all, the amount of spiritual stones in his possession was still madly increasing.


	339. Chapter 339

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 339 – Surrounded**

The inside Nie Li's Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was dotted with Deity's Lakes. Every low grade Deity's Lake could produce close to ten thousand spiritual stones a month. The lone medium grade Deity's Lake produced an even more shocking quantity. In a single month, it could produce fifty to sixty thousand spiritual stones and hundreds of spiritual stone essences.

Just some scraps from these lakes was already more than sufficient to support the three thousand plus Demon League members.

Therefore, Nie Li had told Gu Bei to take in more underlings. The more, the better, since he could easily accommodate all of them.

Although the strength of Gu Bei's three thousand plus didn't amount to much, with the large amount of spiritual stones provided by Nie Li, their cultivations would rise much faster than those of ordinary Divine Feathers Sect disciples.

As far as other were concerned, the fact that Gu Bei's faction had already grown to such an extent in a single month was indeed quite frightening.

Several people were gathered together in a courtyard of the Skysoul Institute.

Among them were Gu Heng, Murong Yu, and a few dozen other bosses of their own factions.

Gu Heng swept an eye over the gathering and said, "By now, you all should know my aim, why I've gathered you all here today. The faction that Gu Bei has established has already recruited over three thousand members in such a short amount of time. If we don't stop its expansion now, then one day, we might not even have the power to speak freely anymore."

"Boss Gu Heng, we've calculated their spendings. As of right now, that kid has to pay hundreds of thousands of spiritual stones every month. It'll probably be hard for him to expand any more! If he were to continue expanding, how many spiritual stones would he have to exhaust every month? Before long, they'll probably have to disband, right?"

"That's what I feel as well. Hundreds of thousands of spiritual stones every month isn't a small amount! How is that kid, Gu Bei, able to keep it up?"

These factions all felt that if Gu Bei continued to play around like that, then there'd be a day when he could no longer continue on. When that time came, the Demon League would automatically be disbanded, even if they didn't do anything.

Gu Heng coldly swept his gaze at everyone as he said with a solemn voice, "You guys are making a huge mistake in thinking like that. I've heard that not only is the Demon League not putting a halt to their recruitment, they'll take anyone who's above 2-fate."

"How is that possible?" Several bosses furrowed their brows.

"I've investigated and found out that it's true!" Murong Yu continued on with a solemn voice, "I've no idea where they're getting so many spiritual stones from. But right now, their supply of spiritual stones doesn't look like it's depleting. That kid spent nearly four hundred thousand spiritual stones on the auction! I'm guessing that he's obtained some ancient supreme's treasure. That's why he dares to be so extravagant!"

An ancient almighty's treasure?

Hearing Murong Yu's words, the eyes of the bosses all lit up.

It's a pity. Even if Gu Bei and his group had obtained some ancient almighty's treasure, it was absolutely impossible to expect them to bring it to the outside world. Therefore, trying to snatch it was basically impossible.

Murong Yu swept an eye over everyone's expressions. The corner of his mouth raised into a smile, and said, "What if they really do have an endless supply of spiritual stones? With such high-quality treatment being offered from the Demon League, your subordinates would definitely be shaken as well. If that happens, would they still be as willing to work as hard as before? Can you guys offer the same treatment as the Demon League?"

Gu Heng spoke up. "What Murong Yu just said is correct. The Demon League is breaking regulations. If they keep this up, then along with Gu Bei's extraordinary talent, they'll be stealing the Gu Clan's Patriarch seat one day. If that happens, then we're all finished!" Gu Heng said with a solemn voice as he looked at everyone, with a ferocious look flashing through his eyes. "Some of my thoughts received support from a certain person. The Demon League won't make it far; however, I'll need the help of everyone gathered here!"

"Boss Gu Heng, pray tell!" The bosses all cupped their hands.

Although they didn't know who Gu Heng was speaking of, the knew that that person definitely wasn't a simple individual. After all, Gu Heng was treating them with such esteem.

"If we join forces, the number of people that we'll be able to mobilise will be almost fifteen thousand. We can absolutely crush the Demon League with that. If we take the initiative before the Demon League has developed to a real threat, then we'll be able to thoroughly destroy them while they're still young!" Gu Heng's face was smeared with a sinister smile.

All the bosses had hesitation on their faces.

"Boss Gu Heng, right now, Gu Bei is the first-in-line successor to the Gu Clan. We can understand your thoughts; however, we're not like you, who has no worries. We don't dare to offend the Gu Clan's successor!"

Everyone gathered here was capable of commanding a faction in the outside world; that proved that they were smart people. They understood that Gu Heng wanted them to lend their strengths to deal with Gu Bei, so that Gu Bei couldn't compete for the Gu Clan's Patriarch seat anymore. However, Gu Heng was currently out of favor in the Gu Clan; the gathered faction bosses didn't want to get dragged into the whirlpool either.

A trace of chilling light flashed through Gu Heng's eyes. He understood that these people wouldn't do anything without profit, so he said in a solemn voice, "This matter isn't for my interest alone. If the Demon League continues to develop, none of you will have a good time in the future, either. Everyone present is one of us. As long as you aid me in removing the threat of the Demon League, I'll make a copy of the [Dharani] technique for you!"

At Gu Heng's words, the hearts of these bosses shook.

"Is Boss Gu Heng serious about this?"

"That's right." Gu Heng nodded, "Since I've said as much, not even four horses can drag it back!"

"Okay! I'll do it!"

"Me too!" the bosses agreed.

The [Dharani] cultivation technique was a secret of the Gu Clan. Rumors said that only the truly talented younger generations were capable of learning it. Once the [Dharani] technique was leaked, the Gu Clan would definitely dispose of him. These bosses never imagined that Gu Heng would actually be willing to use it as a bargaining chip!

A chilling light flashed through Gu Heng's eyes again. In order to make these people move for him, he had to use his trump card. As for the [Dharani] technique, what a joke! How could he, Gu Heng, possibly give out the genuine one? When the time comes, he'd just give them a fake one, since they wouldn't be able to tell if it's genuine or not.

Asking Gu Heng to fork out money was simply impossible. This method didn't require him to hand over a single stone. At the same, he could accomplish his greatest goal.

"Boss Gu Heng, write a contract so we can have confidence in your words!" someone suggested.

"I can write a contract; however, I'll seal it with an inscription pattern array. When the time comes, bring the sealed contract to me and we'll unseal it together!" Gu Heng said after he thought a bit. Of course, he'd already made plans in his heart.

"Okay!" The bosses exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. As long as they held the contract, they could use it against Gu Heng. That way, they wouldn't have anything to worry about.

In reality, they also understood that the Demon League was a great threat. Otherwise, they wouldn't have gathered at Gu Heng's place. After Murong Yu discussed the countermeasures, they all feigned indifference so that they could wheedle some benefits out of Gu Heng.

As for the possibility that Gu Heng might double cross them, they had their own countermeasures. If Gu Heng burned the bridge after he crossed the river1 they could band together to cause a disturbance for him. There were so many of them gathered here; if they used their numbers to do something, then Gu Heng's seat as a successor candidate would probably become unstable.

Gu Heng will deal with it when the time comes. For now, he had to find a way to suppress Gu Bei. He couldn't be bothered about anything else.

Quickly, Gu Heng started gathering experts from various factions and planning out how they'd deal with the Demon League. Fifteen thousand experts would be sufficient to wipe the Demon League's existence from the Skysoul Institute.

A group of experts left the Skysoul Institute and headed for the outside world.

On a floating Deity's Lake.

This Deity's Lake was also nearly dried up. However, Nie Li hadn't found a chance to remove its Deity Root yet. Therefore, it became the perfect gathering point for the Demon League. Thousands of men were stationed here. The others were out hunting for demon beasts.

Gu Bei and Lu Piao were presently training the newcomers who'd just joined. Nothing could be accomplished without routines and standards. Only with strict and impartial discipline can there be fighting strength. As for how to be impartial, Li Xingyun had taught them a lot.

Suddenly, Heng Yan flew back with wounds covering his body. It was as though he'd experienced an intense battle.

"Master Bei, we were ambushed! Hundreds are dead!" Heng Yan gasped as a pained expression was displayed on his face. His wounds were still dripping with fresh blood.

"This is a spiritual medicine for healing wounds. Take it quick!" Gu Bei tossed him an elixir, then asked in a solemn voice, "Speak clearly about what just happened!"

Heng Yan swallowed the healing elixir, caught his breath, then reported, "We were ambushed by a group of experts. The other party had nothing but Heavenly Star Realm experts. We couldn't win against them. Only I managed to escape."

A group of Heavenly Star Realm experts?

Gu Bei frowned his brows for a brief moment. The only people they weren't on good terms with were people like Gu Heng and Murong Yu. And the one with the greatest motive to suppress the Demon League was definitely Gu Heng!

Gu Heng finally couldn't hold back anymore and had decided to take action!

"Recall the remaining people! We must return to the Skysoul Institute!" Gu Bei said after pondering it over. With their current strength, trying to fight against Gu Heng would be too hard.

Just when Gu Bei was about to lead his army in evacuation, the sky at a distance began filling with black dots. A surge of powerful auras rolled over them.

Over ten thousand people had surrounded the Demon League. The one leading them was Gu Heng.

"Younger Cousin Gu Bei, it's been a long time." Gu Heng flew towards Gu Bei, then stopped once there was about a hundred meters of space between them. He looked at Gu Bei.

Gu Bei calmly returned the look as he said, "I trust that you've been well since we last met, Elder Cousin Gu Heng. You've brought so many people to visit me; however, this doesn't seem like it's just for a simple greeting, right?"

"I came over to discuss some matters with Younger Cousin Gu Bei." Gu Heng's eyes flashed with cold and proud look.

"What matters? I'd like to hear the details!" Gu Bei swept any eye over the surrounding area. The number of people that Gu Heng had brought was too great. It wouldn't be easy to leave. Today, the entire Demon League probably wouldn't be able to leave.

Gu Heng's eyes slightly narrowed as he looked at Gu Bei. "If Younger Cousin Gu Bei is willing to withdraw from the competition for the Patriarch's seat and disband the Demon League, then I'll let our past enmity be bygones. I'll allow Young Cousin Gu Bei to control the Gu Clan with me in the future. What do you say?"


	340. Chapter 340

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 340 – Ancestral Sword Intent**

Control the Gu Clan together?

Gu Bei coldly laughed in his heart. With Gu Heng's character, ghosts would have to be real for him to be willing to share control of the Gu Clan with someone else. People like Gu Heng, who couldn't tolerate the slightest grain sand in his eyes, had always seen Gu Bei and his sister as a thorn by his side. Otherwise, Gu Heng wouldn't have gathered so many people to destroy the Demon League.

Gu Bei looked at Gu Heng and laughed. "I think disbanding the Demon League should be possible. I'll go back to think about it and give Elder Cousin Gu Heng an answer three days. How about it?"

Naturally, Gu Bei wasn't stupid. 'If you want to pretend to be humble, then I'll play with you.'

A penetrating chill came from Gu Heng's eyes. A reply in three days? He'd already gathered so many people to surround the Demon League. Was he really going to return and wait for three days? What kind of joke was that?

"Younger Cousin Gu Bei could've chosen any name for your force, but you came up with "Demon League". With such a name, it's easy for others to think about the Demon God's Sect!" Gu Heng lightly smiled as he waved his hand. All the experts under him started towards Gu Bei and Lu Piao.

Gu Heng wanted to destroy the Demon League. Since they weren't willing to disband by themselves, then he'd gang up on them until they disbanded. If anyone from the Demon League stepped into the outside world, they'd only meet death!

"Elder Cousin Gu Heng is joking. It's just a casual name. How could it be connected to the Demon God's Sect?" Gu Bei casually replied as he exchanged glances with Lu Piao, who was preparing their members to lead a charge out in a different direction.

"I wish to prevent Younger Cousin Gu Bei from straying to the dark side. Therefore, as the Elder Brother, I'll educate you well!" Gu Heng said. With a cold smile and a wave of his hand, he signalled everyone under him to charge at the Demon League.

There were over ten thousand people under Gu Heng's control, whereas there were only a few thousand on the Demon League's side. Furthermore, Gu Heng's underlings were obviously much stronger than the Demon League's.

"Kill them!"

An intense battle broke out in an instant and became a one sided massacre for the members of the Demon League.

The difference in strength was simply too great!

"Master Bei, Master Lu, we'll escort the two of you to safety!" Heng Yan coldly snarled as he charged out, leading a group of Heavenly Star Realm experts to guard Gu Bei and Lu Piao.

Gu Heng's palm energy pushed back and killed several of the Demon League's Heavenly Fate Realm experts.

"Trying to leave? It's not that easy!" Gu Heng coldly snorted as he turned into a streak of light that chased after Gu Bei.

Gu Heng was a Heavenly Star Realm expert and had already reached the pinnacle. He was much stronger than anyone in the Demon League. And when he used his palm to attack, the surrounding Heavenly Energy would gathered together and turn into a huge palm force directed at Gu Bei.

Silver lightning poured down like rain from that huge palm.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The silver lightning landed on two Heavenly Star Realm experts, easily destroying them.

From a short distance away, Lu Piao urgently barked, "Gu Bei, careful!"

Gu Heng coldly smiled. Gu Bei was trying to leave in front of him? Wishful thinking. Gu Bei wasn't even on the same level as himself!

The palm headed towards Gu Bei and countless bolts of silver lightning enveloped him.

With the sky full of silver lightning, and that huge palm coming towards him, Gu Bei felt as though his entire body was about to be shredded.

He was going to be killed by Gu Heng? He felt extremely unresigned to this!

Just as he was about to be killed by Gu Heng, Nie Li's "sword" word suddenly flashed across Gu Bei's mind.

Gu Bei was an undoubted genius in terms of his insight towards sword intent. Nie Li's "sword" word had given him endless enlightenment.

At that moment, Gu Bei felt as though he'd entered into a profound state.

Like a great river, a boundless torrent of Heavenly Energy flowed into Gu Bei's body. Endless visions of stars appeared to him in the space between heaven and earth. In the center of that starry landscape, there suddenly appeared an ancient sword. The blade was one meter long, three inches wide.

So this was the endless profound intent concealed in that "sword"!

Gu Bei focused on his right hand. That ancient sword seemed to have its own intelligence as it flew like a spiritual snake and shot towards Gu Heng's energy palm.

*Boom!*

A huge explosion sounded as the ancient sword penetrated the palm and continued towards Gu Heng's head.

Gu Heng sensed the razor sharp sword intent shooting towards him, and felt that it could penetrate through everything. Just as the ancient sword was about to hit his head, Gu Heng quickly dodged it.

*Woosh!*

That ancient sword scraped past Gu Heng's cheek, leaving behind a trace of blood on his face. Fresh blood splattered on the ground.

After the ancient sword streaked past Gu Heng's face, it disappeared.

Gu Bei spat out a mouthful of blood. Forming that sword intent had exhausted all of the Heavenly Energy within his body. It was a pity that his comprehension towards that sword intent still wasn't sufficient; otherwise, Gu Heng would already be dead!

Although his Heavenly Energy was exhausted, he couldn't repress the excited look on his face.

This was the first time he'd come in contact with the Ancestral Sword intent!

Even if he died, only his cultivation would fall by a stage. His comprehension of Ancestral Sword intent would remain and open up endless possibilities towards the future.

"Hahaha, Gu Heng, you never imagined this, did you? You tried to suppress me, and instead, you've actually allow me to gain insight towards the Ancestral Sword intent! As long as I have that, even if my cultivation forever remains in the Heavenly Fate Realm, my strength will one day surpass yours! Do you really think that you can keep me suppressed?" Gu Bei proudly glared at Gu Heng. So what if he died today?

Gu Heng finally snapped out of the shock from that frightening sword intent. However, his heart was lingering in fear. If he'd reacted a second later, he would've been sliced open by Gu Bei's sword intent. He never expected Gu Bei, who was only at the Heavenly Fate Realm, an ant-like existence to him, to have nearly killed him!

Deep denial appeared in his eyes.

How was Gu Bei able to comprehend the Ancestral Sword intent? Why was Gu Bei the one who could comprehend it?

That was a realm that was only heard of in legends!

Gu Bei would continue to cultivate the Ancestral Sword intent. Once it reached a certain level, even if his cultivation remained in Heavenly Fate Realm, he'd still be able to defeat people who are ranked higher than himself.

This Ancestral Sword intent wasn't something that just anyone could cultivate. Only geniuses with deep insight towards the sword Dao could accomplish it!

Once the higher-ups of the Gu Clan knew that Gu Bei managed to cultivate the Ancestral Sword intent, there would no longer be a place for Gu Heng in the Gu Clan!

"What Ancestral Sword intent? What you did was nothing but a child's joke that you tried to pass off as the Ancestral Sword intent. Hahaha! Hilarious!" Gu Heng absolutely wouldn't admit that Gu Bei had actually cultivated the Ancestral Sword intent. "You're still far too weak to contend against me!"

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The experts of the Demon League were mercilessly killed, one after another.

Only about two hundred people were left from the thousands who were originally present. Those remaining couldn't hold up anymore, either.

"I'll see how much Heavenly Energy can you still use!" Gu Heng condensed another palm of energy and made a grab for Gu Bei. "Die!"

Gu Heng was cautious with his attack. He had his guard up, since he'd nearly gotten killed by Gu Bei's ancestral sword intent. A surge of powerful palm energy blasted towards Gu Bei.

When Gu Bei saw that the palm energy was about to land onto him, he knew he couldn't block it. He could only bitterly smile.

Suddenly, an energy wave came and destroyed Gu Heng's palm energy, sending him flying out with a jolt.

Gu Heng scowled and looked out, to where he saw a white clothed youth standing in the sky.

"It's you?" Gu Heng's eyes slightly narrowed.

That youth was Li Xingyun!

Li Xingyun was standing in the sky as his white clothes fluttered in the wind. He, who possessed handsome features, casually stood before Gu Heng. One could feel a powerful and towering pressure from him. Multiple figures flew over from the distant horizon, like meteors in the sky. They swelled to about two or three thousand people.

The entire Heavenly Path League had arrived!


	341. Chapter 341

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 341 – Countermeasure**

Gu Heng coldly stared at Li Xingyun and said, "Li Xingyun, are you going to stick your neck out for the Demon League?"

Although Gu Heng's strength couldn't be compared to Li Xingyun's, Gu Heng's mobilized army was still much stronger than Li Xingyun's Heavenly Path League. There were only two to three thousand people from the Heavenly Path League, whereas there was ten thousand on Gu Heng's side!

Gu Heng snorted as he said with murderous intent, "If you insist on sticking up for them, I don't mind destroying you too!"

Li Xingyun brightly laughed. "I, Li Xingyun, only worship one creed: loyalty. I, Li Xingyun, can endure fire and water for my brothers. Some of my brothers are inside the Demon League. Those who want to go against them will also go against my Heavenly Path League!"

Gu Heng sneered, "Li Xingyun, since you want to throw your entire Heavenly Path League into this as well, then don't blame me!"

At that moment, the dozens of bosses under Gu Heng began to hesitate.

It was fine for them to deal with the Demon League, but they felt unsettled within their hearts at the thought of dealing with the Heavenly Path League as well.

Who was Li Xingyun? Although there were only about three thousand people in the Heavenly Path League, Li Xingyun had many brothers who were bigshots. Once they started a war with the Heavenly Path League, and once it escalated, who knew what scales the war would reach?

However, there's no turning back once you've fired the arrows. Even if the small bosses had their own qualms, they still had to take action! If they were to retreat like this, they'd be left with no reputation once the news spread out. Furthermore, the brothers under them would also think that they were afraid of the Heavenly Path League.

"Since your Heavenly Path League insists on sticking up for the Demon League, then don't blame me, Gu Heng, for not leaving you with any face!" A ferocious look flashed through Gu Heng's eyes as he coldly barked, "I don't care if they're from the Demon League or the Heavenly Path League! Kill them without regard! Go!"

Gu Heng's men started intense attacks towards the Heavenly Path League.

A great war exploded.

Three thousand people against ten thousand. It was the same disadvantage as before.

What the Heavenly Path League lacked in numbers, they made up with quality; many of their members were Heavenly Axis and Heavenly Star Realm experts. They weren't as easy to deal with. Both armies charged. The seam of contact turned into a huge meat-grinding machine as experts from both sides fell, one after another. Both sides suffered quite a bit of loss.

Palm energies and sword auras exploded in the sky as the battle turned more and more intense. Experts from both sides had their visions dyed red from the massacre.

Li Xingyun took the lead and charged to the front, killing dozens of experts who were the same rank as himself. Several Heavenly Axis Realm experts did their best to guard him, killing as they went.

A short distance away, a group of Heavenly Axis Realm and Heavenly Star Realm experts were also escorting Gu Bei and Lu Piao in a charged out.

Although the Heavenly Path League was brave and fierce, in the end, they were still outnumbered. The death count continued to accumulate.

"Boss Xingyun, we're still not their proper match!" One of the Heavenly Axis Realm experts killed a Heavenly Star Realm expert with a palm of energy, then looked at Li Xingyun.

As the intense siege wore on, their allies started to feel more and more pressure. They watched as their brothers continued to fall. Of course, they'd also make their enemy pay a painful price.

Li Xingyun frowned his brows for a brief moment. Indeed, Gu Heng simply had too many people on his side. They'd gathered a total of twenty forces and had come in a hurry. It was impossible to confront them with just the Heavenly Path League's strength.

Li Xingyun looked at Gu Heng, who was observing the battle from afar. He coldly snorted, "Since Gu Heng wanted to start a war, then we'll play with him 'til the end. We'll leave for now and look for him next time! Everyone, follow me tightly. We're charging out!"

In every war that the Heavenly Path League had participated in, Li Xingyun always stood heroically on the frontlines. When his men heard Li Xingyun say that they were going to charge out from the side, everyone followed.

"Block them!" Gu Heng furiously roared. Since Li Xingyun had showed up on this battlefield, why should they let him leave?

Thousands of people surrounded Li Xingyun and his men, trying to cut them down.

"Kill them!"

Although Li Xingyun and his group were outnumbered, their morale was high. Under Li Xingyun's lead, they charged out of the siege and flew away.

Gu Heng and his group chased after them and killed another five to six hundred people before Li Xingyun managed to escape.

Once the Heavenly Path League and Demon League fled too far, Gu Heng became extremely enraged. However, even though Li Xingyun managed to escape, both the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues still suffered great losses. This was just the beginning. In the future, Gu Heng and his allies would make sure to thoroughly erase the Heavenly Path League and the Demon League from the outside world!

In the Skysoul Institute, Xiao Yu's courtyard.

A group of people had gathered there.

Nie Li had just finished cultivating. However, since his fate soul was still unstable, he didn't head for the outside world. Therefore, he only heard about what'd happened after Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and Li Xingyun returned.

"What are our losses?" Nie Li looked at the three of them as he asked. He knew that both the Demon League and the Heavenly Path League had suffered greatly.

"I've summarised the information. Because our Demon League was ambushed, only a few hundred survived, out of the original three thousand men." Lu Piao bitterly smiled, glanced and Li Xingyun, and continued, "The Heavenly Path League also suffered quite a few losses. They have close to two thousand deaths!"

Gu Bei apologised, "Actually, Brother Xingyun didn't have to come and cause the Heavenly Path League such a great loss for our sake!"

"What are you saying? If the Heavenly Path League knows that our brothers have met trouble in the outside world, how could we hole ourselves up? Although my Heavenly Path League has suffered some losses, Gu Heng's side has suffered as well. Based on my estimations, we killed at least two thousand of his men!" Li Xingyun said proudly. Although Gu Heng's side had the advantage of numbers, the Heavenly Path League members had better combat abilities.

Li Xingyun looked at the situation mildly. After all, this wasn't the Heavenly Path League's first day out in the real world. They'd experienced countless battles before; to them, today's skirmish was relatively small-scale.

"Gu Heng's Blood Moon League has gathered a dozen factions to start a war with you guys. How do you plan to deal with them?" Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li as he asked, "If you're going to start a war with them, I can contact some brothers of mine to deal with the Blood Moon League! We can easily gather eight or nine thousand people!"

Gu Bei and Lu Piao looked at Nie Li as they awaited his decision.

Nie Li pondered for a moment, looked at Li Xingyun, then said, "I'll deal with Gu Heng's Blood Moon League. There's no need to gather other factions. It doesn't seem right to bring more people into our problem. However, I'll still need Brother Xingyun's help. I wonder if Brother Xingyun is willing?"

"How could I not be willing? As long as Brother Nie Li says the word!" Li Xingyun proudly said as he continued, "You really don't need me to gather other forces?"

"Not for the time being." Nie Li lightly smiled.

"You have other plans?" Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li as he curiously asked. With just the Demon and the Heavenly Path Leagues, they were still lacking in manpower.

"Has Brother Xingyun seen how hooligans fight before? An entire group surrounds a single person. How does guy in the middle counterattack?" Nie Li smiled meaningfully.

"He throws everything else aside, grabs the leader and bashes him to death!" Lu Piao immediately said. Upon finishing his words, his eyes lit up. "Yes! Why should we bother with those factions of his? Since they don't really have grudges with us anyways, we can just bash those guys from the Blood Moon League."

Li Xingyun was a smart person, so he immediately understand Nie Li's meaning. The corner of his mouth curled up as he smiled. "That's a really good method. After we take care of the Blood Moon League, the other factions will probably fear us. Furthermore, Brother Nie Li can also take their Deity Roots. We'll just take care of all of the Blood Moon League's Deity's Lakes! We'll leave them without a place to even cry in peace!"

Gu Bei added, "Taking their Deity Roots won't be enough. It's best if we can bribe some people who are on the inside to closely watch over Gu Heng, and kill him whenever there's a chance. We can make him so paranoid that he'd fear walking out of his own front door!"

The four birds of a feather exchanged glances and evil smiles.


	342. Chapter 342

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 342 – Hierarch Skycloud**

After Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and the rest made their preparations, they started to take action.

Things like fate souls are extremely profound. Having a fate soul in the Soul Hall was equivalent to having a false body. Once the body was destroyed, a new one would form from the stored fate soul. Upon reforming, the person would only have eighty to ninety percent of their original strength left. That was also why their cultivations decreased.

Without the fate soul, the human race probably would've already been annihilated by the dangerous Draconic Ruins Realm!

Only with fate souls could the human race expand in the outside world.

Because resources, spiritual stones, demon spirits, and ancient treasures were scarce in the outside world, there was constant competition. Only an individual who has established their own force in the outside world and dominating other factions could become a Patriarch of a powerful family, such as the Dragonseal Family, the Gu Clan, or the Ashen Flames Family.

That was also why the various successors of each family always competed against one another in the outside world.

No one would approve of a weak Patriarch!

If the Demon League was being hunted by the Blood Moon League, the family wouldn't provide any aid; on the contrary, they'd watch from the sidelines. If Gu Bei couldn't snatch his place back, then it'd be another point in deciding whether Gu Bei had the qualification to become Patriarch.

In a world where the weak are preyed upon by the strong, only the strong could continue living!

The Blood Moon League had gathered dozens of factions to suppress the Demon League and flaunt their strength. If the Demon League wanted to continue existing and gain a foothold, their only option was to attack the Blood Moon League head-on and prove their own strength!

Over five hundred elites from the Demon League and the Heavenly Path League combined set out under Li Xingyun and Gu Bei's lead. Their targets were the Deity's Lakes that the Blood Moon League controlled!

As for Nie Li, he'd remain in the Skysoul Institute and continue cultivating.

A short while after they left, a guest visited Nie Li. It was Venerable Redsoul.

"Does the Venerable have any matters to be looking for me?" Nie Li said respectfully.

"Hierarch Skycloud wants to see you." Venerable Redsoul lightly smiled as he continued, "Are you willing to make a trip with me?"

"Of course." Nie Li nodded. From his previous life, he already knew what kind of person Hierarch Skycloud was. Nie Li had some positive impressions of him. After all, Hierarch Skycloud was a rather honorable individual in the Divine Feathers Sect.

Nie Li followed Venerable Redsoul along a small path.

Skycloud Hall.

An elder with a dignified expression quietly floated in front of the hall. His clothes fluttered in the wind from his surging majestic energy. The power of the stars endlessly revolved as it surrounded him. The entirety of the Skycloud Hall was within his control.

This elder was Venerable Redsoul's master, and one of the five major figures of the Divine Feathers Sect: Hierarch Skycloud!

Aside from Hierarch Skycloud were five youths. They stood around and possessing powerful auras that penetrated the skies. These five youths who stood respectively on either side were probably Hierarch Skycloud's disciples.

When Nie Li and Venerable Redsoul arrived at the Skycloud Hall and looked in front of them, they saw that Hierarch Skycloud had also directed his gaze towards them.

After seeing Hierarch Skycloud, Nie Li's heart shook. The aura on Hierarch Skycloud stood out from the masses. He thought about it and realised that it was somewhat similar to Ying Yueru's. Could it be that the Hierarch Skycloud also practised the [Heaven's Divination] technique?

Nie Li only thought about that inwardly in his heart and didn't dare ask Hierarch Skycloud about it. After all, knowledge about the [Heaven's Divination] technique was extremely classified.

Hierarch Skycloud lightly smiled. "You must be Nie Li?'

"Yes, Lord Hierarch." Nie Li lightly bowed his body, appearing extremely respectful. After all, the other party was one of the five major figures.

The five disciples of the Hierarch Skycloud also directed their eyes onto Nie Li.

They'd obviously known about Nie Li prior to this meeting, since they were just standing to the side, examining Nie Li with various expressions.

Hierarch Skycloud looked at Nie Li and kindly said, "I've seen your calligraphy. The intent concealed within those words was so profound that I even I was astonished. You are indeed exceptional, to be able to write such words at your level of cultivation. I heard that you've taken Ming from the Tiny World as your master."

"Indeed." Nie Li nodded respectfully. He'd indeed taken the Master of the Nether Realm as his master. Of course, what they didn't know was that he also had another Master: Ying Yueru.

"Speaking of Ming, we have some relation. He's the disciple of a friend. I wish to take you as my thirty-ninth disciple. I wonder if you're willing? As for Ming, I'm certain that he won't refuse!" Hierarch Skycloud revealed a benevolent smile.

Nie Li never imagined that Hierarch Skycloud would actually raise such a request. Even for Nie Li, this was a little unexpected.

To become the disciple of the Hierarch Skycloud, was absolutely beneficial thing for Nie Li. If he could gain Hierarch Skycloud's support, then he'd be a step closer towards becoming the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect.

A golden-robed youth stood out from the side, coldly glared at Nie Li and said, "Master, I don't think that this is appropriate!"

Hierarch Skycloud frowned his brows for a brief moment as he asked, "What's inappropriate?"

"Before each of us became Master's disciple, we're rulers among our age group. Each of us had reached the Heavenly Axis Realm, at the very least. Right now, this Nie Li is only in the Heavenly Fate Realm. Not only that, but before he came here, he was Redsoul's student. If you take him as your disciple, won't that disturb the seniority rankings?" said the golden-robed youth, as he tried to stop Hierarch Skycloud.

Venerable Redsoul immediately cupped his hands and bitterly smiled, "Lord Master, although Nie Li is my student in name, the truth is that, there isn't anything I can possibly teach him! He's always been cultivating on his own!"

"Even so, we still can't just erase the teacher-student relations!" The gold robed youth said with resolution and decisiveness.

Hierarch Skycloud waved his hand and smiled. "We don't need to be bothered over such worldly views. As for one's realm of cultivation, that's secondary. In terms of comprehension towards Dao intent, Nie Li's understanding is probably much higher than many Heavenly Axis Realm experts'!"

At Hierarch Skycloud's words, the five disciples exchanged glances. It seemed that Hierarch Skycloud was determined to have Nie Li as his disciple. The other four disciples didn't have much of an opinion on the matter; only the gold robed youth appeared unhappy.

Nie Li secretly transmitted his voice to Venerable Redsoul and asked, "Teacher, who is he?"

"He is Venerable Flameless, my master's eldest disciple. When Master is busy cultivating, he's left in charge of the Skycloud Hall. It looks like he doesn't like you," Venerable Redsoul transmitted his voice back to Nie Li as he helplessly smiled. He was very frank.

Nie Li raised his head, cupped his hands, and said towards Hierarch Skycloud, "Many thanks for Hierarch Skycloud's favor. I'm very willing to become Hierarch Skycloud's disciple. However, I'm used to freedom; I won't be willing to obey the commands of others. If I become the disciple of Hierarch Skycloud, I hope to have freedom in the Skycloud Hall."

"Impudence!" Venerable Flameless furiously glared at Nie Li as he barked, "The fact that Lord Master is willing to take you as his disciple is already the greatest honour for you. Instead of immediately thanking his grace and, you actually spoke of conditions?"

Nie Li frowned his brows for a brief moment at Venerable Flameless's words. He didn't have the slightest hint of a good impression from Venerable Flameless. The reason Nie Li had raised such a request was because he was afraid that Venerable Flameless would crowd him out. Although becoming Hierarch Skycloud's disciple was good for his future developments, it'd be meaningless if he couldn't remain his freedom for his future plans!

If he couldn't have control over his own freedom, then Nie Li would rather not become Hierarch Skycloud's disciple!


	343. Chapter 343

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 343 – Taking in a disciple**

Hierarch Skycloud had been paying attention to Nie Li's expressions and he was slightly surprised by them. Any other Skysoul Institute disciple would've jumped for joy if they'd known that Hierarch Skycloud was taking them as his disciple. However, Nie Li's expression remained calm and tranquil.

Hierarch Skycloud was admiring Nie Li even more for his ability to remain calm. This boy was just like his calligraphy. In his calligraphy's Dao intent, Nie Li had reached a transcendent state.

Venerable Redsoul transmitted his voice over to Nie Li, "Nie Li, don't let your emotions affect your decision. This is definitely a great opportunity for you to become the disciple of my master. Don't give it up just because of Venerable Flameless. Venerable Flameless's father once saved Master's life, and he's also Master's eldest disciple. Therefore, Master takes very good care of him. That's why Venerable Flameless occasionally lets it get to his head and lets it narrow his judgement. But don't let it get to you. Once you become Master's disciple, you won't have to worry about anything that he'd do to you!"

Nie Li transmitted his voice back to Venerable Redsoul. "Venerable, I know what I'm doing."

Asking Nie Li to compromise was impossible. If it came to it, Nie Li would just give up being Hierarch Skycloud's disciple.

Venerable Flameless was also someone who weighed Hierarch Skycloud's words while observing his expression. Seeing as the Hierarch Skycloud wasn't speaking, a chilling light flashed through his eyes and he coldly smiled. "Just what kind of place do you think this Skycloud Hall is? Do you think it's a place where you can come and go as you wish? Hilarious! A Heavenly Fate Realm thinks of himself as some grand figure?"

Nie Li wasn't angered, even after Venerable Flameless's words. Instead, he responded in a neither servile nor overbearing tone. "Venerable, I respect Hierarch Skycloud very much and am very eager to become his disciple. I am only presenting my own requests and seeking Hierarch Skycloud's opinion. Whether he agrees or not, the decision is his alone. Aren't your opinions a little unnecessary?"

"You…" The Venerable Flameless was extremely enraged. If this was the outside world and an ant from the Heavenly Fate Realm, like Nie Li, dared to speak to him like that, he would've already killed them long ago.

The other four Venerables, aside from Venerable Flameless, couldn't help taking another glance at Nie Li. He was acting neither servile nor overbearing when he dared to rebuke Venerable Flameless. He probably wasn't an ordinary Heavenly Fate Realm expert.

The other four Venerables were also guarded against Nie Li. However, they weren't people who'd take the initiative to provoke others. Therefore, they didn't interrupt as they observed Nie Li.

Hierarch Skycloud smiled and said, "What Nie Li said is correct. The process of taking in a disciple has always been done under mutual consent. Even for me, I can only take in a disciple if he is willing. Others have no reason to voice their opinions."

"But, Master…" Venerable Flameless was unable to accept this in his heart.

Nie Li was being so untactful, yet Hierarch Skycloud was actually bearing with it?

"There's no need for more words!" the Hierarch Skycloud slightly frowned, appearing displeased.

Venerable Flameless ceased speaking when he saw Hierarch Skycloud's expression. He knew that his Master was already a little angry with him, so he could only respectfully stand off to the side.

Hierarch Skycloud looked at Nie Li and smiled. It was time to give Nie Li a little test. "Nie Li. Among the words you gave me was a 'none'. What's your opinion on it?"

"The meaning of that word is: In doing nothing, a path shall appear. Allowing things to happen naturally. In doing nothing, everything can be done. In doing nothing, you are doing something," replied Nie Li.

"In doing nothing, a path shall appear?" Hierarch Skycloud was obviously stunned. He thought that his own comprehension of tranquil inaction was already considered quite profound. He never imagined that Nie Li's 'in doing nothing, a path shall appear' would be even more profound than his own understandings. He couldn't help muttering, "in doing nothing, you are doing something…" A brief moment later, he actually sighed, "It truly is profound, to the point that even I admit defeat!"

Hearing Hierarch Skycloud's words, everyone there was stunned. Venerable Redsoul also couldn't help being at a loss for words.

Hierarch Skycloud actually admitted defeat?

After all, who was Hierarch Skycloud?

He was a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, and one of the major five of the Divine Feathers Sect!

In the eyes of Venerable Flameless and Venerable Redsoul, Hierarch Skycloud was a superior existence. However, his understandings on Dao intent were actually inferior to Nie Li's? This completely toppled their views of the world!

That boy, Nie Li, had probably obtained some secret manual and was using it to bluff others! Venerable Flameless couldn't help thinking that in his heart. Of course he wouldn't believe that an ant-like existence such as Nie Li could actually have such profound comprehension of Dao intent. If Nie Li's comprehension in Dao intent truly was that deep, his cultivation should've leaped by soars and bounds long ago. How could he possibly still remain at the Heavenly Fate Realm?

What Venerable Flameless didn't know was that Nie Li's cultivation on Dao truly had reached that height. Originally, his cultivation should've leaped by soars and bounds, and he might have already reached Heavenly Star Realm. But because of that vine in his body, Nie Li's cultivation wasn't able to make any major breakthroughs.

After the four other Venerables exchanged glances, they looked at Nie Li with peculiar expressions on their faces. No matter what, even their Master had admitted defeat; therefore, they couldn't help re-examining this youth before them. They'd have to at least put Nie Li on the same level as themselves.

"Hierarch Skycloud must be joking. It's just something that I've comprehended by coincidence. Compared to the Hierarch Skycloud, my understandings are still too inferior," Nie Li immediately said. After all, he couldn't mention that he'd been reborn.

Hierarch Skycloud lightly smiled. "You're too modest. Even if you did comprehended it from some ancient books, the fact that you could write your insight into your calligraphy is already something exceptional. Although there's nothing I can teach you in terms of Dao intent, I can still provide many guidances to you in terms of cultivation. If you're willing to become my disciple, you may come and go in the Skycloud Hall as you wish. You will not be under anyone's control!"

"Then many thanks to Lord Master!" Nie Li immediately bowed. For Hierarch Skycloud to take him as his disciple, the Nether Master probably wouldn't say anything about it. He might even be extremely happy about it.

How many people had tried to have a relation with Hierarch Skycloud, but could only shrink back due to the wide difference in identity?

Having Hierarch Skycloud as his Master would definitely be extremely helpful in the future, so that he could on stand firmly in the Divine Feathers Sect!

"Good, good, good!" Hierarch Skycloud laughed. Of all the disciples he'd accepted in the past, he admired Nie Li the most.

Venerable Redsoul was also slightly shocked. He never thought that his Master would actually agree to Nie Li's terms. This was the first and only exception that the Skycloud Hall had ever seen! Hierarch Skycloud was normally extremely strict with controlling his disciples, yet he was being especially lenient with Nie Li.

The remaining four Venerables were also a little surprised. It seemed that Nie Li would be the most special within the Skycloud Hall. Furthermore, since Hierarch Skycloud regarded Nie Li very highly, they had to get along well with this Junior Brother of theirs.

A rage of jealousy flashed through Venerable Flameless's eyes. Nie Li's appearance before him made him feel greatly threatened. He'd always been the eldest disciple of Hierarch Skycloud, and the one most highly regarded. But presently, Hierarch Skycloud had actually made an exception with Nie Li. This showed his exceedingly high regard for him.

"The rest of you can leave. I'll stay here and have a good talk with Nie Li about Dao intent!" Hierarch Skycloud brightly laughed.

Venerable Redsoul and the other four received their instructions of Hierarch Skycloud, bowed, and backed out the door. Venerable Flameless gave Nie Li one last furious glare, then backed down as well.

Nie Li remained in the Skycloud Hall and conversed with Hierarch Skycloud for several hours, discussing Dao intent.

The eyes of Hierarch Skycloud grew brighter and brighter. Everything that Nie Li said was actually something that he could benefit from! He'd truly picked up a precious jade! With Nie Li's talent, he'd definitely be able to unleash a dazzling light before long. There was also a possibility that he'd become a major backbone for the future Divine Feathers Sect!

Since the Divine Feathers Sect was approaching a crisis, Hierarch Skycloud was even more attentive with Nie Li.


	344. Chapter 344

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 344 – Threatened**

Outside of the Skycloud Hall, in a certain courtyard.

Venerable Flameless was drinking with dejection in his heart and indignation on his face.

A youth with handsome features walked over and laughed. "Brother Flameless seems to have encountered some unhappy matters?"

This person was the first-in-line successor of the Dragonseal Family, Long Tianming.

"Brother Long, since you're here, come have drink with me!" Venerable Flameless looked at Long Tianming and waved his hand.

Long Tianming sat down, raised a glass of wine, and said, "I wonder what trouble Brother Flameless may have encountered?"

Venerable Flameless said dejectedly, "Sigh. Don't even talk to me about. I've followed that old man and cultivated for thirty long years. In these thirty years, I've always been loyal and devoted to him. However, I've always sensed that he's been guarded against me and won't pass me the most crucial chant for the [Skycloud] cultivation technique. Whenever I mentioned to him that I want to cultivate that last chant, he'd always say that the time is unripe."

"Hierarch Skycloud is impartial. He spares no effort for the Divine Feathers Sect. He sets an example for our generation. Could it be that Brother Flameless is just overthinking the matter?" Long Tianming said while remaining calm and collected.

"Impartial? Haha, I've spared no effort for him, so why isn't he impartial to me? Does he fear that he'll get replaced once his disciple learns everything? He didn't consider that if my father didn't save his life, would he even have lived to see this day?" Venerable Flameless sneered.

"If that's all you're concerned about, then Brother Flameless shouldn't worry over it too much. Amongst his disciples, Brother Venerable in undoubtedly the one he regards the most. If Hierarch Skycloud intends on choosing a successor for the [Skycloud] cultivation technique, then it'll probably be you!" said Long Tianming.

Venerable Flameless snorted and said resentfully, "Previously, I thought the same. But now, the old man has recruited another disciple called Nie Li. The old man seems to dote on the boy a lot, like he's looking at a treasure!"

A peculiar light flashed through Long Tianming's eyes when he heard Venerable Flameless's words. He said, "Hierarch Skycloud recruited a new disciple named Nie Li?"

"Yeah. You know him too?"

"I've heard of him before. This Nie Li came from the Tiny World. You could say that he's the most outstanding amongst the newcomers." Long Tianming's brows slightly twitched. Nie Li's methods truly weren't simple. He was able to become Hierarch Skycloud's disciple in such a short amount of time. Furthermore, Long Yuyin had been in close contact with Nie Li recently. She seemed to heed Nie Li's words and since started gathering her own forces to fight for the Dragonseal Family's Patriarch seat.

"Hmph, hmph! A brat who's only at the Heavenly Fate Realm could only resort to some strange methods to gain favor of the old man! What capabilities does he have?" Venerable Flameless said in disdain.

"If Venerable Flameless doesn't put him in any regard, then it's a huge mistake. From my perspective, that person isn't so simple. If he's not dealt with soon, he'll probably become a calamity for our future. Who knows? He might even deceive Hierarch Skycloud to impart the [Skycloud] cultivation technique to him in the future!" Long Tianming said with his brows frowning.

"So, what does Brother Long think we should do?" asked Venerable Flameless, as he looked at Long Tianming. He never expected that even Long Tianming would pay so much attention towards Nie Li.

"Why don't we do this…" Long Tianming made a long speech in Venerable Flameless's ears.

Venerable Flameless's brows slowly loosened up.

Nie Li exited the Skycloud Hall in a pretty good mood. Becoming Hierarch Skycloud's disciple was definitely be a great boost towards his future plans. One of the Divine Feathers Sect's conditions to become Sect Master was to gain the support of at least one of the five major figures. Otherwise, the candidate wouldn't qualify for the position.

Since he'd just recently become Hierarch Skycloud's disciple, Nie Li still couldn't gain huge support from Hierarch Skycloud. However, he believed that he could definitely gain it in the future, a bit at a time.

Shortly after Nie Li returned to Xiao Yu's courtyard, Li Xingyun, Lu Piao, and Gu Bei also returned with excitement plastered over their faces.

Nie Li looked at the three of them and lightly smiled. "How did it go?"

"We ambushed two of the Blood Moon League's gathering points and killed at least a thousand of them. We've only suffered about sixty casualties. Unfortunately, those whom we managed to kill weren't very strong, there wasn't much Heavenly Axis Realm experts. However, it's still a damaging blow to the Blood Moon League!" Lu Piao said with excitement.

"These results are still pretty good. We've gained some intel and now have a clear picture on the Blood Moon League's situation. Let's wait until your fate soul has stabilised, then we'll find a chance to take down their Deity's Lakes and make Gu Heng so poor that he can't even boil water!" Li Xingyun smiled.

"I've received some other news. One of Gu Heng's trusted aides has been embezzling spiritual stones from the Blood Moon League through some unknown method. However, Gu Heng trusts him very much and the people of the Blood Moon League don't dare speak about it. Perhaps this might be our breakthrough. This is a person who values money heavily. If we lure him with sufficient benefits and threaten him a little, he might be willing to betray Gu Heng!" Gu Bei lightly smiled and said, "Shall we go and have a little chat with this person?"

"Of course, that's for certain!" Nie Li lightly smiled in return.

Divine Feathers Sect, Mingshan Stronghold.

This was the Divine Feathers Sect's center for trade. The majority of disciples chose to make their transactions here, instead of at the Skysoul Institute's market; this place was simply bigger. Furthermore, there were many restaurants, brothels, auction houses, and various other businesses gathered in this area.

Many beauties and merchants from various cities and small realms were gathered here.

Dozens of streets bustled with people.

In a brothel, a group of people were drinking and being merry to the pleasure of life. One robust man embraced a girls in each arm and laughed. "If you serve me well today, I'll reward everyone with one spiritual stone!" This robust man was a Deacon who held authority among Gu Heng's underlings. His name was He Gui.

Upon hearing He Gui's words, the eyes of the two beauties lit up.

A **1 walked towards He Gui's side and whispered, "Deacon He, there are several lords who want to meet you!"

"What lords? They're disturbing my current interests. I'm not meeting anyone!" He Gui said, appearing a little dull.

"These lords are saying that they want to make a deal of a hundred thousand spiritual stones with you," the ** continued.

A deal of a hundred thousand spiritual stones? He Gui's brows twitched. What a huge tone! Because his heart was moved, he stood up and said, "Okay then, I'll go meet them!"

Under the **'s lead, He Gui walked along the long corridor and entered a chamber.

"You guys are…" He Gui raised his head and saw Nie Li, Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and Li Xingyun. His eyes flashed with a trace of fear. He immediately tried to escape, but the door was already shut tight.

"Deacon He, It's been a long time!" Gu Bei lightly smiled.

"Young Master Gu Bei, why are you looking for me?" He Gui's voice trembled a little as he looked at Gu Bei. He sensed that there were at least five Heavenly Axis Realm experts guarding them behind the scenes. Escape was impossible.

"Deacon He, we just need some help from you!" Gu Bei lightly smiled.

"What do you want?" He Gui asked nervously.

Gu Bei sat on the chair, sipped a mouthful of tea, and calmly said, "In the future, no matter where Gu Heng goes, you must let us know of his location!"

He Gui immediately said, "Asking me to betray Young Master Gu Heng is impossible!"

"He Gui, a wise man would submit to these circumstances. There's nothing in it for you to follow Gu Heng. Being a Deacon only gets you a few hundred spiritual stones in your pocket. We're not forcing you, but if you're willing to cooperate, then we'll give you two thousand spiritual stones every time you report his location to us. If you're unwilling to cooperate… I, Gu Bei, might not be able to do anything to Gu Heng, but do you really think that I won't be able to take care of the likes of you? Not to mention that your hands aren't clean. If Gu Heng knew about what you've done, you should know your outcome!" Gu Bei laughed as he looked at He Gui, "This all depends on whether you cooperate with us!"

Gu Bei said it easily, but He Gui could sense the obvious threat within his words. Sweat filled his forehead. At the end of the day, Gu Bei was still the first-in-line successor to the Gu Clan. If he decided to dealing with He Gui, then he can't really resist.

Furthermore, Gu Bei's words were true; He Gui's hands weren't clean. If he was exposed, then he definitely wouldn't be able to remain as Gu Heng's subordinate.

Gu Bei signaled the other three with his eyes. "Since you're not willing, then forget about it! Nie Li, Brother Xingyun, let's leave!"

"Young Master Gu Bei, wait!" He Gui immediately shouted to stop Gu Bei.


	345. Chapter 345

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

Chapter 345 – Li Yufeng

Hearing He Gui's words, Gu Bei sat back down and appeared as if he wasn't in a hurry.

He Gui clenched his teeth and finally made the decision. "I can cooperate with Young Master Gu Bei; however, this matter has to be a secret!"

"Naturally. If you cooperate with us, then you're one of us. We'll definitely conceal it well for your sake. Furthermore, this arrangement will definitely be better for you than following Gu Heng! I definitely won't be stingy to those who are useful to us!" Gu Bei smiled.

He Gui's reaction was entirely within his expectations. However, they still had to be on guard, in case He Gui decided to double-cross them.

He Gui raised his head and said after pondering it over, "Young Master Gu Bei, I have a request. I wonder if Young Master Gu Bei can agree to it?"

"What request?"

"Among the trusted aides of Young Master Gu Heng, there's another named Chai Yue. That person has never gotten along well with me. I want Young Master Gu Bei to help me pull him down!" He Gui's eyes flashed with a trace of viciousness.

"No problem!" Gu Bei nodded on the spot. Chai Yue was a trusted aide of Gu Heng who was said to be absolutely loyal and devoted. In dealing with Gu Heng, the first thing they'd do was clip off both his wings, of course! Gu Bei considered it briefly, then said, "When you return, spread a rumor that Chai Yue is secretly contacting us."

"A rumor alone probably won't be enough to make Young Master Gu Heng suspect Chai Yue!" He Gui said after thinking it over.

Gu Bei smiled, "The next part depends on your performance. If you can report Gu Heng's location to us just once and let us kill him, Gu Heng will probably start suspecting Chai Yue. Then, we'll add more fuel to the fire and make it hard for Gu Heng not to suspect Chai Yue!"

"Young Master Gu Bei is wise!" He Gui praised.

Gu Bei looked at He Gui and lightly said, "Alright. Everything after this depends on your sincerity. I want you to write a few letters stating that you've been secretly writing to us. If you dare to play any tricks during this cooperation, these letters will definitely fall into Gu Heng's hands!"

This meant that He Gui would be handing over his own weakness. If he didn't cooperate when the time came, Gu Bei would have an easy method to deal with him. "I hope that you won't play any tricks. Otherwise… you should be aware of the outcome."

He Gui understood it clearly. If he didn't follow Gu Bei's requests today, then he definitely wouldn't have an easy future. He went silent for a moment before he finally sat down, lifted a brush, and started writing. He wrote a total of six letters, according to Gu Bei's request, all stating his loyalty to Gu Bei.

"Not bad, not bad!" Gu Bei nodded and patted He Gui on the shoulder. With a flick of his right hand, he tossed an interspatial ring to He Gui, which contained two thousand spiritual stones. "This is your reward. As long as you keep helping us in the future, you'll definitely be well-treated!"

He Gui accepted the interspatial ring and swept through its contents. His brows couldn't help twitching. There really were two thousand spiritual stones in the interspatial ring. When he followed Gu Heng, he had to risk his life every month just to earn two or three hundred spiritual stones. However, Gu Bei had casually given him two thousand spiritual stones.

Indeed, there were many more prospects in following Gu Bei!

"Many thanks to Young Master Gu Bei!" He Gui said, appearing deeply grateful.

A brief moment later, He Gui left.

"Nie Li, what do you think?" Gu Bei looked at Nie Li as he asked, "Is He Gui reliable?"

"This person highly values money and we've already given him such a huge sum. Not to mention we have two of his weaknesses in our pocket. There's nothing to fear. He'll listen obediently. He probably have already thought through it as well that there would only be suffering in going against us!" said Nie Li.

"There are two people who serve directly under Gu Heng. He Gui is a petty man, but that Chai Yue is very talented!" Li Xingyun couldn't help sighing, "It'd be such a pity if Gu Heng disposed to him!"

Nie Li looked towards Li Xingyun as he asked, "Has Brother Xingyun had contacts with Chai Yue before?"

"We've had a few contacts before. I once invited him to my Heavenly Path League but was refused!" Li Xingyun sighed in great pity.

"If that's the case, then Brother Xingyun should stay in touch with him. If there's a day where he no longer has a place as Gu Heng's subordinate, then he'll definitely think of Brother Xingyun! After all, no other factions are willing to accept a traitor!" said Nie Li.

"Alright." Li Xingyun nodded. As long as it's a talent, he definitely won't miss it.

"Since we're already in the Mingshan Stronghold, why don't we buy some things before going back!" Nie Li said after pondering it over.

"Sure!" the three of them nodded.

The group headed towards the Celestial Treasure Pavilion, an artifact trading company in the Mingshan Stronghold. This was also the largest artifact trading company in the Mingshan Stronghold; even some higher-ups would shop here. In the Draconic Ruins Realm, there existed powerful forces other than the various major sects. For example, there was the Gods Craft Pavilion, which was in charge of forging artifacts and selling them to the major sects. There were also a few powerful trading companies that were on par with the major sects.

Inside the Celestial Treasure Pavilion.

The four of them entered a huge hall and were immediately greeted by an elderly man wearing a long robe. He walked up to them, smiled kindly, and said, "Four Young Masters, welcome to our Celestial Treasure Pavilion! May I ask, what do you require?"

Lu Piao swept his gaze over the walls and said, "Boss, do you have any artifacts used to kill and protect?"

The elderly man couldn't help smiling, "The majority of our items are used for protection and killing. May I ask what grade you four Young Masters are looking for?"

Nie Li said, "Bring the best out and let's have a look!"

At Nie Li's words, the elderly man's brows slightly twitched, appearing to be extremely shocked. He took several more glances at the four, then immediately smiled. "Please follow me!"

Although the four of them were dressed quite simply, they were probably Young Masters of some major forces. Otherwise, they wouldn't have asked for the best upon walking in the door.

Under the senior's lead, they entered the deepest area.

In the deepest vault of the Celestial Treasure Pavilion was a secret room, where hundreds of high-grade artifacts of all sorts were on display.

Nie Li could sense that there were many powerful experts concealed in this room. Each of them was at least of Dao of Dragon Realm.

The four of them entered.

"Why is there someone else in here as well?" An annoyed voice sounded from inside.

"Honored Young Master, we're very sorry about that. However, any customer of the Celestial Treasure Pavilion who wishes to purchase an artifact of Grade 5 or above would come here!" A lady's voice patiently explained.

Li Xingyun's gaze fell on the other party and his brows furrowed.

The person inside had also raised his head as he swept his gaze at the four of them. When his eyes met Li Xingyun's, he revealed a slightly cold expression.

Nie Li noticed Li Xingyun's expression, so he transmitted his voice and asked, "Who is he?"

Li Xingyun settled down his mood and replied softly. "Li Yufeng!"

Upon hearing Li Xingyun's words, the three of them understood. Indeed, "enemies walk on a narrow path". To think that they'd encounter Li Xingyun's archenemy in a place like this. This Li Yufeng was the one who stole Li Xingyun's Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit! Li Xingyun recalled that incident and remembered that Li Yufeng had also wanted to devour the Heavenly Path League as well.

"I never expected Younger Cousin Xingyun to be here as well. Since you're here, come, let us sit together!" Li Yufeng laughed. "I never imagined that Younger Cousin Xingyun would also have the money to buy the Celestial Treasure Pavilion's artifacts!"

With anyone else, perhaps Li Xingyun would've still exchanged a greeting. Li Xingyun couldn't even be bothered to that much with Li Yufeng. However, he didn't appear angry. Instead, he calmly sat down beside Li Yufeng and treated him as if he was air.

Nie Li and the other two noticed what was going on. They sat next to Li Xingyun and ignored Li Yufeng as well.

Even though Li Xingyun had replied to him unhappily, Li Yufeng wasn't bothered by it. But the fact that the four of them were actually so arrogant as to treat him as air, enraged Li Yufeng. The corner of his mouth slightly twitched. He no longer bothered himself with those four.


	346. Chapter 346

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 346 – Slashing the Price!**

"My name is Cai Die. May I ask what the four Young Masters are looking to buy?" A sweet and cute girl sat down before Nie Li and the other three. Her voice softened the bones of those who heard it.

"The Celestial Treasure Pavilion really knows how to do business. They sent such a beauty over! It'll probably be impossible for us to not spend money!" Gu Bei laughed.

"Young Master is flattering me. How could Cai Die's appearance possibly warrant such high praise?" the girl said a little bashfully.

Gu Bei once again, showed his colours as a hedonist. He looked a little lustful, which made Cai Die's face boil.

"Enough. Let's talk about serious matters." Nie Li sighed as he patted Gu Bei's shoulder.

Nie Li looked at Cai Die and asked, "Miss Cai Die, I wish to purchase several artifacts of Grade 6 and above. What sort of goods do you have that would fit that description?"

"Artifacts of Grade 6 and above?" Cai Die was slightly stunned. A single Grade 6 artifact was worth tens of thousand of spiritual stones! They only had a few dozen of them in the entire Celestial Treasure Pavilion. As for those that are ranked above Grade 6, they had even fewer. And the first thing that Nie Li had said, when he opened his mouth, was that he wanted to purchase several?

A set of Grade 6 artifact armour was so tough that even a Heavenly Axis Realm expert would have a hard time breaking through it. As for artifacts of higher grades, you could only find them in the legendary Gods Craft Pavilion. It'd be impossible to find them so close to the Divine Feathers Sect.

Li Yufeng sat to the side, acting a little absent-minded.

The girl who sat before him called to him. "Young Master, do you still want this artifact?"

"This artifact is a little expensive. Bring out a different one!" Li Yufeng shook his head and appeared a little embarrassed. The Grade 6 artifact before him cost over fifty thousand spiritual stones. So pricy! If he purchased it, he wouldn't have very many spiritual stones left over.

"Oh." That girl appeared a little disappointed as she continued, "If Young Master still wants to see the other artifacts, then Wu Die will bring them out for you!"

Li Yufeng looked up at the walls, which were filled with artifacts. The lowest-graded among them was a Grade 5. His gaze fell on one of the Grade 5 artifacts as he said, "Miss Wu Die, bring me that piece!"

Nie Li's side of the table wasn't bothered by Li Yufeng whatsoever. They simply continued chatting amongst themselves.

"Things like artifacts are easily stolen if you get killed. However, if you have a Grade 6 artifact, then even a Heavenly Axis Realm expert won't have an easy time killing you. As for the Dao of Dragon Realm experts, they generally won't appear this close to the Divine Feathers Sect. They'd definitely head out deeper in the outside world!" said Gu Bei.

Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li as he smiled, "Let's hear Nie Li's opinion."

Nie Li said, "Since we're planning to buy something, then of course we'll buy a set for everyone. Not just for myself!"

Everyone was stunned as they looked at Nie Li. A set of Grade 6 artifacts was worth tens of thousands of spiritual stones. And Nie Li planned to buy several? He was going to buy a set for each of them?

Nie Li swept an eye over the nearby wall, observing the artifacts on display. Then, he pointed to one in the distance and said, "Miss Cai Die, please bring that artifact to me!"

That was a Grade 6 artifact — Meteorite Sword.

"Young Master truly has good taste. This is a Grade 6 artifact — Meteorite Sword. It's definitely the best among our Grade 6 artifacts. Its sharpness can even cut through ordinary Grade 6 armour!" Cai Die smiled. She gracefully removed the Meteorite Sword from the wall and carried it to the table.

"It's a good sword." Gu Bei appraised the chilling sharpness of the sword and his eyes lit up. Since he practised sword intent, he was naturally fond of swords.

"How many spiritual stones for this sword?" Nie Li asked Cai Die.

Cai Die pursed her lips and smiled. "This Meteorite Sword costs seventy-six thousand spiritual stones!"

Seventy-six thousand spiritual stones? Their hearts shook. This sword was barbarically expensive.

At Cai Die's words, Nie Li smiled. "Mis Cai Die, would you sell it for thirty-six thousand spiritual stones? If you're willing, we'll take it!"

Cai Die was momentarily stunned by Nie Li's words. This Meteorite Sword's retail price was seventy-six thousand spiritual stones; however, it's base price was roughly thirty-five thousand spiritual stones. It was the Celestial Treasure Pavilion's bottom-line for this sword.

A normally extravagant child who could afford the Meteorite sword would start slashing at the price with a pale face. However, they wouldn't slash it so ruthlessly like Nie Li had. He was too formidable and slashed it down to half price in one go! That was their lowest possible selling price. Cai Die was still unable to snap out of it.

"Young Master, I'm afraid that our Celestial Treasure Pavilion cannot accept this price." Cai Die pretended to be in a difficult position.

"This is my only offer. If you ask for any more spiritual stones, then I don't want it anymore." Nie Li laughed as he looked at Cai Die.

Cai Die bitterly smiled. "Cough Cough Alright then. This Meteorite Sword has been sold to the Young Master for thirty-six thousand spiritual stones!" She didn't know how to evaluate Nie Li anymore. If Nie Li had offered her thirty-four thousand spiritual stones, she definitely would've bargained with him, or refused to sell it at all. However, he'd offered thirty-six thousand, which was within the Celestial Treasure Pavilion's price range. Therefore, she couldn't push away such a customer.

Almost everyone, from Gu Bei to Li Xingyun, was dumbfounded. They didn't know that you were allowed to bargain in the Celestial Treasure Pavilion. And Nie Li had cut the price in half. But what they were even more astonished over was the fact that Cai Die had actually agreed to that price.

Meanwhile, Lu Piao wasn't surprised in the least. Wasn't it normal to cut the price by half?

"Alright then. I'll take this Meteorite Sword for thirty-six thousand spiritual stones!" Nie Li smiled and tossed the sword to Gu Bei. "It's yours!"

"Thanks!" Gu Bei was extremely excited. There was finally a suitable sword for him.

Li Yufeng was also stunned at what'd just happened. So you were allowed bargain in the Celestial Treasure Pavilion?

"Young Master Li, this is a Grade 5 artifact — Frost Sting. The price is twelve thousand spiritual stones. What do you think?" Wu Die asked at Li Yufeng's side.

"I'll offer six thousand for this Frost Sting!" Li Yufeng opened his mouth without thinking. He was copying Nie Li's bargaining style. The Celestial Treasure Pavilion was making way too much profit from these artifacts; therefore, slashing the price in half shouldn't be a problem for them!

Wu Die showed a dazed smile at Li Yufeng's words and bitterly smiled, "Young Master Li, I'm afraid we cannot accept that price."

"I'm only offering six thousand spiritual stones. Any more and I don't want it!" Li Yufeng firmly said.  
Wu Die restrained her expression as she started to put the Frost Sting away, and politely said, "Apologies, Young Master Li. The Frost Sting's lowest possible price is twelve thousand spiritual stones."

At Wu Die's words, Li Yufeng's face turned black. Someone like Nie Li could slash the price in half and that girl had readily agreed to it. So why had Wu Die put the item away when he slashed the price?

Li Yufeng was extremely enraged in his heart, but he wasn't in a position where he could flare up.

Wu Die couldn't help secretly muttering to herself. This item only costs twelve thousand spiritual stones. As the first-in-line successor to the Ashen Flames Family, Li Yufeng actually had the nerve to ask for six thousand. As for Frost Sting, they definitely wouldn't sell it for anything less than ten thousand spiritual stones.


	347. Chapter 347

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 347 – Purchase**

Li Yufeng continued picking out other artifacts.

Nie Li kept looking around, sweeping his eyes over all kinds of artifacts. Finally, his eyes landed on a Grade 6 artifact — Silvery Moon Blade.

"Let's get a suitable weapon for Brother Xingyun too!" Nie Li said with a smile towards Cai Die. "Miss Cai Die, please take that item down for me."

"This is a Grade 6 Artifact — Silvery Moon Blade. It's price is around fifty thousand spiritual stones!" Cai Die brought the Silvery Moon Blade down from its stand and smiled. That frightening bargain aside, Nie Li was rather straightforward with his purchases. Unlike many who'd spend a long while touching it and thinking.

Nie Li calmly smiled. "Thirty thousand spiritual stones. Whether it sells or not depends on a word from Miss Cai Die."

Cai Die looked at Nie Li as though she'd just seen a ghost. This Silvery Moon Blade's bottom line was also roughly thirty thousand. No more, no less! Since the original price was fifty thousand spiritual stones, she thought that Nie Li was also slash the price in half again. If that happened, then she'd definitely reject it. She never imagined that Nie Li could actually call out the bottom line.

A refusal? Were they going to reject business? If they made this deal, it'd sit nicely at the lowest possible price. Although they wouldn't earn much, they'd still earn something.

The more spiritual stones that the Celestial Treasure Pavilion had, the more artifacts they'd be able to acquire from the Gods Craft Pavilion.

Cai Die pondered it a little, bitterly smiled, and said in a helpless tone, "Young Master Nie Li really does have good eyes. So intelligent. Thirty thousand spiritual stones is a deal!"

Nie Li lightly smiled. Such an artifact would cost about twenty-seven thousand spiritual stones straight from the Gods Craft Pavilion. Deducting travel expenses and production costs, the Celestial Treasure Pavilion could still earn from thirty thousand. If he yelled for a lower price, the Celestial Treasure Pavilion definitely wouldn't accept, since they wouldn't make a profit from that.

Both Li Xingyun and Gu Bei were speechless. According to Cai Die's expression, they more or less sensed that Nie Li was calling the absolute lowest price. From now on, they'd have to bring Nie Li when they went out shopping. He could really save them some money.

"Miss Cai Die, what about that set of Grade 6 Artifact — Darkcloud Battle Armour?" Nie Li asked as he looked at Cai Die.

"Young Master, please make your offer. If the price is acceptable, then I'll sell it to Young Master." Cai Die thought for a while and decided that it'd be better if she didn't tell him the retail price. If she kept doing that, then others would know how huge of a profit the Celestial Treasure Pavilion was making. She also wanted to see if Nie Li really was a master at appraising artifacts.

"Armguard, chestplate, gauntlets, and belt all together. One hundred thirty thousand spiritual stones." Nie li said after a brief thought.

Cai Die speechlessly stared at Nie Li. A moment later, she nodded and said, "One hundred thirty thousand spiritual stones it is!" What else could she say?!

Even with so many parts of the armour, Nie Li actually made an offer that was only five thousand away from their bottom line. Just what kind of monster is he?! She'd certainly run into quite an expert!

However, Nie Li was still pretty straightforward with his purchases. Hundreds of thousands of spiritual stones exchanged hands without batting an eye.

Cai Die continued to ask, "Does Young Master still need anything else?"

Nie Li pointed here and there. "That set of battle armour. One hundred twenty thousand spiritual stones! That set, one hundred twenty-five thousand spiritual stones! That set, one hundred thirty-five thousand spiritual stones!"

"So many? Young Master wants them all?" Cai Die was stunned. She'd just realised that Nie Li's total bill had reached an extremely frightening degree.

"Yeah." Nie Li nodded, "Go ahead and wrap them up for me. I'll keep browsing slowly!"

Cai Die appeared excited. "Okay."

If she served some wealthy Young Master, she could obtain at least tens or perhaps a few hundred spiritual stones for a single sale. From this transaction with Nie Li, she could earn thousands. How could she not be excited?

Wu Die, who was sitting with Li Yufeng, felt rather dejected when she saw how excited Cai Die was. She'd been recommending items to Li Yufeng for half a day now, and she still hadn't sold a single item. Meanwhile, Cai Die had already sold so many in just a short while — even more than she had managed to sell in a few years.

Why didn't she have the fortune to encounter such a moneybag?

Wu Die looked at Li Yufeng and felt even more downcast. This Li Yufeng was too picky and kept slashing the price like crazy. Did he even want to buy?

Li Yufeng was also extremely embarrassed. He'd picked several items, but when he tried to slash the price the way Nie Li had done it, they were all rejected by Wu Die. Every single item was so expensive that he had to give it thorough consideration.

However, a short distance away, Nie Li was still buying this and that. Li Yufeng was disheartened to the extreme.

Even someone like a Grand Elder of the Divine Feathers Sect wouldn't have as much money as Nie Li, right?

What Li Yufeng didn't know was that those six hundred thousand spiritual stones meant nothing to Nie Li. He still had millions of spiritual stones on his person; furthermore, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was constantly producing more.

Cai Die turned around and realised that Nie Li had just bought sixty to seventy percent of all of their Grade 6 artifacts.

This was a genuine moneybag! He spent six hundred thousand spiritual stones in one shopping spree!

Li Yufeng observed Nie Li and tried to guess just who this Nie Li was, and what kind of position he had in the Heavenly Path League. What relationship did he have with Li Xingyun?

If such a person remained by Li Xingyun's side, then Li Yufeng definitely cannot rest or eat in peace!

Li Yufeng was too embarrassed to stay there any longer, so he stood up.

"Is Young Master Li going to leave?" Wu Die looked at Li Yufeng. This guy still hadn't bought anything! Although she was downhearted, she was still very polite with her words. "It seems that our stock this time couldn't catch Young Master Li's eye. I'll definitely send someone to notify you when the next set of stocks arrive!"

Li Yufeng felt his face burning. How could these artifacts not catch his eye? The truth was obvious — he couldn't afford it!

"Very well. I'll go ahead and take my leave!" Li Yufeng cupped his hands towards Wu Die and coldly swept his gaze at the other four before retracting his gaze.

He left.

"Li Yufeng is a narrow-minded person. You guys have to be careful in the future!" Li Xingyun couldn't help warning his friends as he watched Li Yufeng's silhouette disappear. His mind flashed back to past events and he tightly clenched his fist.

"Okay." Nie Li nodded. He clearly understand the conflict between Li Xingyun and Li Yufeng.

Nie Li had bought so many items that, by now, everyone had a good set of battle armour. Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and Li Xingyun also received more suitable weapons. As for Nie Li, he didn't need to buy any weapons; he already had the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword would keep growing stronger along with Nie Li's own strength. Presently, the power of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword definitely wasn't beneath that of a Grade 7 artifact. Therefore, Nie Li didn't need to purchase any offensive combat artifacts.

The group left the Celestial Treasure Pavilion with a generous harvest in their arms.

"With this set of battle armour, there's nothing to fear, even if we encountered Heavenly Axis Realm experts in the outside world!" Lu Piao said excitedly. He realised that once his Inferno Meteor Battle Armor was attacked, it'd automatically form a powerful barrier around him.

Even if he couldn't win against a Heavenly Axis Realm expert, running away was still easy!

The armour could easily be worn under casual clothes. You wouldn't notice it at all.

Although they wore their regular clothes on the outside, all of them couldn't help feeling more confident in themselves. After all, each of them had an entire set of Grade 6 artifact armour! So of course they'd feel more confident when they wore it! They couldn't help puffing out their chests.


	348. Chapter 348

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 348 – Challenge**

East District

The East District's quota was full. The lineup had already been decided.

Nie Li, Gu Bei, Lu Piao, Long Yuyin, and another youth called Xue Yu. A total of five people.

Originally, Jin Yan was confident that he'd make the selection for the East District too. However, the youth named Xue Yu had suddenly appeared from nowhere and surpassed him in cultivation. Jin Yan had been unexpectedly replaced. He was in a rage; however, the matter was already settled. There was nothing he could do.

"Nie Li, I heard that someone called Xue Yu is also entering the East District with us. So, why is it that we have no idea who he is?" Lu Piao asked in confusion. He hadn't even known that there was such a person in their class.

Even Nie Li only knew that Xue Yu was a quiet individual who never spoke with anyone else. He wasn't terribly powerful either. However, he'd emerged from nowhere, surpassed Jin Yan, and earned the qualifications to enter the East District with the rest of them.

"He isn't an ordinary person," Nie Li said after a brief silence. "Get Li Xingyun to investigate him. In the meantime, try not to incur any grudge with him."

"Okay." Lu Piao nodded.

In addition to the five of them, there were others who'd managed to enter the East District from the previous class and the class before that. Xiao Yu was also among them.

East District's Martial Field

This was an extremely wide field protected by layered barriers.

Five to six hundred students were gathered on the Martial Field. They were all students of the East District.

A group of teachers were seated towards the front of the field, observing the sixty or so newcomers while discussing in soft voices. Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were among them.

"We have a total of sixty newcomers who've entered the East District. A few of them are actually quite decent."

"I heard that there are five geniuses from the newest class year! Gu Bei and Long Yuyin are among them. That Nie Li is included as well!"

Huang Yu sat in the middle, swept an eye over all the students, and smiled. "There are quite a few 5-grade Heaven Spiritual Roots in the newcomers' class. Furthermore, both Gu Bei of the Gu Clan and Long Yuyin of the Dragonseal Family have integrated with Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirits. That's indeed outstanding!"

If they had Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirits, then they'd have a huge chance to enter the Central District.

Nanmen Tianhai tapped the table and the corner of his mouth slightly curled. "According to the East District's rules, incoming students are required to challenge their seniors to remind themselves that there's always someone stronger. Let the competition begin."

When Nie Li and his group reached the Martial Field, they were informed that every new class of students was required to challenge their senior class. Such was the rule of the East District.

You could call it a show of strength. This event was intended to force the newcomers to put away their pride and focus on learning and cultivating once they entered the East District.

Nie Li swept an eye over the other students of the East District. There were quite a few familiar faces. Li Xingyun was there. So was Murong Yu.

Murong Yu's cold and prideful gaze fell onto Nie Li and his group and coldly snorted. He nevered expect to meet Nie Li and his group again so quickly. Enemies on a narrow road indeed.

Gu Bei gave Nie Li a brief introduction on the East District. "There are approximately six hundred students in the East District. The East District ranks its disciples. We're part of the newest class. The first genius from the class before ours is Murong Yu, ranked one hundred thirty-two. The genius from the class before his is Li Xingyun, ranked seventy-eight. Gu Heng is from the class before that, and he's already entered the Central District. Only a few dozen people are qualified to enter the Central District. The rest stay in the East District, until they reach the Heavenly Star Realm and become inner disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect. After that, they're dispatched on missions to various locations. Of course, a lot of people also receive various other offers."

Long Yuyin, who was next to him added on. She wore a neat and tight-fitting set of clothes as fighting spirit surged from her. "Those who are invited to join the Central District are all formidable geniuses. There's a requirement if you want to become the Patriarch of a family or even the Sect Master, you must enter the Central District! The students of the Central District are personally taught by the five strongest Martial Ancestor Realm experts of the Divine Feathers Sect!"

Nie Li nodded. He'd already known this from his previous life.

The only way to enter the Central District was the keep challenging the top ten, until they got chosen!

However, those ranked in the top ten were experts who were older. Even Li Xingyun was only seventy-eighth. Of course, Li Xingyun's rank was back when he had that Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level demon spirit. Now that he had a God Level one, his ranking would probably move even higher. However, Li Xingyun didn't plan to reveal his demon spirit just yet.

The current students of the East District looked upon the newcomers with smiles filled with bad intentions. Back when they themselves entered the East District, they'd been taught a lesson so miserable that they couldn't even bear to recollect it. Now, it was their turn to teach the new students.

Nanmen Tianhai's voice echoed through the Martial Field. "The seniors of the East District have gathered. You newcomers may pick who to challenge. Everyone has five chances to challenge! There are no restrictions to the duels, except for killing!"

Each person could challenge up to five times. The new students exchanged glances. Of course they'd challenge the weak ones. Although they didn't know their seniors' ranks, they could roughly sense their auras to determine their strength.

After a few moments, the first challenge was made.

Nie Li, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao exchanged glances.

"Nie Li, who should we leave Murong Yu to?" Gu Bei and Lu Piao both looked eager.

"Let me do it. I still haven't paid him back for the Ghastly Ruins!" Nie Li glared at Murong Yu in the distance and narrowed his eyes.

Murong Yu noticed that Nie Li was looking at him, and he couldn't help sneering. He didn't actually believe that Ni Li would dare to challenge him. Murong Yu's cultivation was already 6-fate. He didn't know what Nie Li's cultivation was, but he figured that there'd still be a wide gap between them.

Nie Li pointed at Murong Yu as he said calmly, "I want to challenge him!"

The students nearby all looked at Nie Li in shock. This kid wanted to challenge Murong Yu? That was unbelievable! Murong Yu was the genius of the previous year and could easily move into the East District's top two hundred! There was no way a normal student could challenge him. They'd definitely lose.

As newcomers, it'd be enough for them to challenge the tails of the East District rankings. But Nie Li wanted to start by challenging Murong Yu. Wasn't he overestimating himself a little too much?

Murong Yu was in disbelief at Nie Li's words. To think that Nie Li would actually dare challenge him. This kid was asking for a beating! Murong Yu laughed and said, "Since Junior Brother Nie Li is having such thoughts, then I'll give you some guidance!"

On the contrary, his eyes flashed with ferocious rays of light. He still regretted letting Nie Li run last time. He'd been thinking of teaching Nie Li another lesson, but he'd never had a chance to do so. But since Nie Li was serving himself up to Murong Yu's doorstep, then of course he wouldn't hold back!


	349. Chapter 349

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 349 – Saint Blood Draconic Falcon**

Nie Li leapt onto a fighting stage. Murong Yu also flew up.

Everyone's attention was now focused on that battle stage.

Without a doubt, Nie Li and Murong Yu's battle was attracting the most attention.

One was a genius from the previous year; one was from the current. Furthermore, there seemed to be an old score to settle between them.

However, from the perspective of the crowd, this challenge was simply Nie Li overestimating his own abilities. After all, their cultivations weren't separated by just a little; Murong Yu was years ahead of Nie Li.

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai exchanged glances.

"Nie Li actually took the initiative to challenge Murong Yu. He's simply too daring," said Huang Yu.

"It's unavoidable for youngsters to be proud and arrogant," Nanmen Tianhai sighed as he shook his head.

They weren't optimistic about Nie Li's chances. After all, the difference between those two was the same as how Murong Yu was unable to defeat Li Xingyun.

Murong Yu looked at Nie Li and said in a sinister tone, "Now you've actually gone and challenged me. In others' eyes, you're a genius. But in my eyes, you're nothing. Last time, I was too careless and let you escape. But this time, I'll crush your head into the ground and mercilessly trample you. I'll teach you how to respect your Senior Brother!"

A powerful aura burst from Murong Yu's body in an explosion of air.

Murong Yu was already 6-fate, whereas Nie Li is only 4-fate. However, it was still impossible for Murong Yu to suppress Nie Li in terms of aura alone.

Even though Nie Li was only a 4-fate, his strength had far surpassed that level.

Nie Li didn't explode his aura like Murong Yu had. Instead, he calmly looked at his opponent. No matter how Murong Yu tried to enrage him, or attack his confidence, Nie Li didn't see Murong Yu with very much regard.

That was because he and Murong Yu weren't on the same level!

Nie Li looked at Murong Yu as he calmly said, "Cut the crap. Can we start?"

Murong Yu tried to anger Nie Li, but he never expected Nie Li to ignore his words. His jab had landed on empty air.

"Hmph, egotistic!" With a twitch of his right hand, Murong Yu shot an energy towards Nie Li.

*Woosh!*

The energy turned into a streak of light.

The moment it was about to hit Nie Li, his body faded away.

A miss!

Murong Yu's pupils narrowed as he coldly snorted, "That move again!?" He looked around, searching for traces of Nie Li.

Nie Li abruptly appeared as a chilling ray of light and slashed at Murong Yu's neck.

"Hmph, too slow!" Murong Yu concentrated on his fists and sent a surge of unparalleled energy towards Nie Li's chest.

That fist was filled with explosive energy and caused friction sparks with the air.

*Woosh!*

Nie Li saw Murong Yu's attack, but didn't pause in the slightest. Instead, he continued his slash towards Murong Yu's neck.

Nie Li was trying to use himself as a sacrifice and take Murong Yu down with him? How could Murong Yu possibly let things go as Nie Li wished? He dodged sideways and smashed his fist towards Nie Li's chest with that unparalleled energy.

If Nie Li were to suffer this blow, he'd definitely die!

The spectators held their breaths. There was no way Nie Li could dodge that attack. Indeed, Nie Li's strength was still far below Murong Yu's.

A boom sounded as Murong Yu's fist landed on Nie Li's chest. However, Murong Yu felt a rebound of energy and instantly sensed that something was off.

Something's not right!

The frightening rebound almost broke Murong Yu's hand.

But before Murong Yu could react, Nie Li returned to his human form, grabbed Murong Yu's arm, and with the help of that rebound, tossed Murong Yu upwards. Murong Yu smashed onto the ground like a sandbag.

*Boom!*

Before the pain in Murong Yu's arm had dulled, he was smashed into the ground, leaving him dizzy.

Just what was going on?

Nie Li had only used 3-fate strength, but he still mobilised such power? Furthermore, Murong Yu's fist hadn't hurt Nie Li; instead it actually made Murong Yu suffer such a powerful rebound!

Murong Yu still couldn't figure out what was going. Again, Nie Li flung him up into the sky and smashed him ruthlessly onto the ground like a sandbag.

*Boom!*

Murong Yu felt likes his internal organs were about to explode.

Murong Yu still couldn't react before Nie Li flung him into the sky and unleashed a series of dazzling moves. Murong Yu was sent smashing onto the ground, yet again.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Attacks continuously landed on Murong Yu.

Nie Li didn't use all his strength as he dealt with Murong Yu. From his opinion, there was no need to!

The spectators felt that the sight was unreal. What was going on? Why was Murong Yu the one getting beaten up?

By right, Murong Yu's strength should be far above Nie Li's! But why didn't Murong Yu have the slightest chance to counterattack under Nie Li's barrage? Why didn't Murong Yu's attacks do anything to Nie Li?

Huang Yu looked at Nanmen Tianhai as he asked, "Is that Nie Li considered to be cheating?"

"I don't think so. After all, we didn't put any restrictions on what methods they're allowed use!" Nanmen Tianhai bitterly smiled.

"That's merciless bullying!"  
Murong Yu suffered another series of bashes. When he tried to counterattack, he suffered even greater rebounds. He couldn't hurt Nie Li in the slightest! He let out a low, angry roar as his skin turned a peculiar scarlet colour.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Surges of majestic energy burst forth from Murong Yu.

A huge scarlet red wing appeared from his back as he turned into a huge, formidable-looking falcon.

"Good Heavens! It's actually a Saint Blood Draconic Falcon!"

"Indeed, it's the Saint Blood Draconic Falcon! A Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level growth rate demon spirit!"

The Saint Blood Draconic Falcon is one of the pinnacle varieties of the Draconic Falcon species. It's said to be the royalty among the Draconic Falcons. Furthermore, a Saint Blood Draconic Falcon with an Extraordinary Level growth rate is an absolute rarity. No one knew where Murong Yu got it from.

"Earlier on, Murong Yu wasn't willing to merge with his demon spirit. So he was concealing his strength!"

"That Saint Blood Draconic Falcon doesn't have a God Level growth rate, but it's still enough to dominate an entire region! It's the most powerful existence beneath a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit!"

"Nie Li actually forced Murong Yu to the point that he had to merge with his demon spirit!"

Murong Yu's eyes were scarlet red as he floated high up into the sky. His massive scarlet wings flapped slowly. With each flap a burst of frightening energy was unleashed.

"I didn't want to merge with my demon spirit, but you've forced me to! Now, I'll give you a thorough death!" Surges of powerful aura burst from Murong Yu. Fiery clouds formed around him, burning as though they were trying to destroy everything.

The blazing energy surged like a tidal wave towards Nie Li.

The spectators sensed the flow of energy rolling off of the martial stage. Their faces changed. They never thought that Murong Yu had reached such a level. It looked like his ranking was definitely going to shift ahead even more.

Pressured by that powerful energy, Nie Li took several steps back and raised his head towards Murong Yu. This guy finally couldn't hold back anymore and had exerted all his strength!


	350. Chapter 350

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 350 – Grade 6 Artifact Armour**

So Murong Yu had integrated with a Saint Blood Draconic Falcon!

Forcing Murong Yu to integrate with his demon spirit, Nie Li already had full grasp of Murong Yu's strength!

Murong Yu's 6-fate cultivation, plus his Saint Blood Draconic Falcon, was actually quite a force. Even if Nie Li was confident that he'd win, he knew that it'd be after a bitter struggle. Maybe Nie Li would even have to reveal his own Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit.

However, now was still not the time!

Why would Nie Li need to engage in a harsh battle anyways? Before he challenged Murong Yu, he'd already made all the preparations.

The corner of Nie Li's mouth curled into a trace of a smile. Murong Yu was miserable to encounter him. With a wave of his right hand, Nie Li brought out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Bolts of thick lightning gathered on it, giving it a spectacular appearance. The sword's lightning energy collided with Murong Yu's intense energy in a series of explosions.

The two energies weren't inferior to one another as they collided on the battlefield. The spectators were utterly shocked.

Nie Li was able to match the Saint Blood Draconic Falcon with a weapon?

That would meant that Nie Li's weapon was probably a Grade 7 or 8 artifact!

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai bitterly smiled as they exchanged looks. There weren't any restrictions on artifacts in this battle, since artifacts were also considered part of a person's strength. However, in most cases, the artifacts wield by the senior disciples of the East District were much better than those wielded by the newcomers.

However, Nie Li had become an exception.

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai had no idea what level Nie Li's battle armour artifact was, but they were certain that it was at least Grade 4. That's why Murong Yu's energy fist couldn't penetrate it.

On top of that, Nie Li brought out another one. An offensive artifact that should be Grade 7, or maybe even Grade 8!

Murong Yu had no idea what kind of artifact Nie Li was wielding. Just what kind of powerful artifact could match his energy? However, with a weapon alone, it should be impossible to win against Murong Yu! A chilly trace flashed through Murong Yu's eyes. He issued a long whistle, lifted his sharp claws, and clawed at Nie Li.

The razor sharp claws swept through the air with boundless energy. The dispersed shockwaves caused the barrier to tremble violently.

Murong Yu's raging attack contained boundless fire energy, like a storm raining down from the horizon.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Some of the stray flames landed on the ground and instantly caused spiderweb cracks.

Murong Yu's powerful display of strength utterly shocked the spectators. They never expected him to be so powerful.

"Nie Li is definitely done for!"

The spectators discussed in soft voice.

They never thought that Nie Li would actually be able to force Murong Yu to go all out. They didn't think that Nie Li, as a newcomer, could still confront Murong Yu under that kind of situation.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

A few flame pillars landed on Nie Li and burned several holes in his clothes, revealing the faint silvery glow of his battle armour.

Just as Nie Li was going to be devoured by those frightening flames, a surge of formless energy spread out from Nie Li's body and formed a protective barrier.

The blazing flames continued to explode, but they were repelled by the protective barrier, unable to even scratch Nie Li.

*Bang!*

The Saint Blood Draconic Falcon's claws landed on the protective barrier. A powerful rebound caused it to stagger.

'That's impossible!' Murong Yu roared inwardly. Now that he'd merged with the Saint Blood Draconic Falcon, even a 7-fate expert shouldn't be able to endure his attack. But when he attacked Nie Li, it hadn't even caused the slightest bit of damage!

The moment Murong Yu's attack landed on the barrier, the corner of Nie Li's mouth curled into a light smile. He waved the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, gathering lightning onto it.

With a wave of the sword, a pillar of lightning descended.

*Boom!* That pillar of lightning landed on the Saint Blood Draconic Falcon.

Murong Yu instantly felt the powerful current circulate through him, spreading sensations of numbness and intense pain throughout his body.

Although that lightning pillar couldn't kill him, it still caused him heavy injuries.

"I'll kill you!" Even though Murong Yu had suffered heavy injuries, he brandished his sharp claws like a madman and slashed at Nie Li.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Murong Yu rained blows down on Nie Li.

However, he still couldn't break through Nie Li's defense; Nie Li was completely ignoring Murong Yu's attacks. He brandished the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword again and shot another pillar of lightning at Murong Yu.

"Urghhh! Arghh! Uwaggh!"

Every time a lightning pillar struck Murong Yu, he issued a miserable shriek. Based off of how hoarse his screams were, everyone knew that Murong Yu was definitely suffering an unimaginable pain.

The spectators were all confused. Fire spurts and lightning sparks flew everywhere on the battle stage, so they couldn't see the situation clearly. The battle looked extremely intense. But why was Murong Yu always the one screaming?

Could it be that Murong Yu was being dominated?

But that shouldn't be possible! Murong Yu was a 6-fate expert and he'd integrated with a Saint Blood Draconic Falcon!

Bue even so, he couldn't win against Nie Li? Then how strong was Nie Li?

However, the facts had been placed before them.

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai dumbfoundedly watched the dense storm of lightning pillars attack Murong Yu.

This…

This was a little too shameless!

Who would've thought that Nie Li's battle armour wasn't a Grade 4 artifact, but actually a Grade 6 instead? Not only that, it was an entire set!

It'd already be impressive if an ordinary person got their hands on a Grade 4 artifact battle armour, but this Nie Li kid had actually gotten himself an entire set of Grade 6 ones!

Even a Heavenly Axis Realm expert might not be able to penetrate a Grade 6 artifact battle armour!

And Murong Yu was just a 6-fate!

Because Grade 6 artifact battle armours were so rare, most people had never seen one before. The same went for Murong Yu; he had no idea what was going on, so he continued his attacks on Nie Li. He had no idea that his attacks were having no effect.

Aside from Nie Li's Grade 6 artifact battle armour, his Thunder God's Meteorite Sword was something special too. The lightning pillars that it generated were extremely powerful.

Not to mention that Nie Li was only at 4-fate. Even if he were only a 1-fate, he could totally play Murong Yu to death, just with his luxurious equipment.

However, the most sinister thing was that Nie Li intended to thoroughly defeat Murong Yu. He continuously sent lightning pillars through Murong Yu, making him scream as he suffered terribly.

That was too evil!

Huang Yu felt his scalp tingling. He'd heard that some time ago, Murong Yu had trampled over Nie Li. This should be Nie Li's revenge against Murong Yu.

"This is too…shameless!" Nanmen Tianhai was speechless. In the past, no one had encountered such a situation before. A newcomer wearing a set of Grade 6 Artifact bashing his senior of the East District.

There wasn't any precedence for this; therefore, there weren't any rules regarding this matter.

After this incident, they'd probably need to rewrite the rules and ban high grade artifacts from the field!

Murong Yu's miserable screams were endless. As the spectators heard it, they could more or less tell what was happening inside the clouds of fire and lightning. Gu Bei and Lu Piao were secretly laughing as they imagined the miserable state that Murong Yu must be in right now.

Even Li Xingyun couldn't help laughing. Nie Li had played Murong Yu miserably!


	351. Chapter 351

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 351 – New Assessment**

While Nie Li and Murong Yu were fighting, two people were quietly seated in another corner of the field, enjoying tea as they watched the fight.

One of them was Long Tianming. The other one wore a silvery long robe and bore a graceful manner that was even higher than Long Tianming's.

"I never thought that Brother Beiyan would be interested in these newcomers." Long Tianming looked at the youth next to him and lightly smiled. His words carried thorns; his relation with the other party was obviously not harmonious.

"I only came to watch. But the fact that even Long Tianming yourself would care about this makes me wonder which is the formidable genius." Situ Beiyan was calmly seated. "It seems that this youth is interesting indeed."

"The only reason he won against Murong Yu was because of his full-body artifact," Long Tianming said with a smile. "So he's also gained Brother Beiyan's appreciation?"

"This boy came from the Tiny World without any background worth speaking of. Yet, he managed to get himself a set of Grade 6 artifact battle armour before he entered the East District and also became Hierarch Skycloud's disciple. Isn't that enough?" Situ Beiyan smiled and continued, "I also heard that he's established a force with Gu Bei, and that it grew to a few thousand members within a few days. It looks like the outside world is bustling with activity!"

Long Tianming looked at Situ Beiyan in confusion. Situ Beiyan should be on alert if someone was rising up. However, he was sitting there and just enjoying the show. Therefore, Long Tianming didn't know what Situ Beiyan was planning.

But regardless of what Situ Beiyan thought, Long Tianming wasn't going to allow the Demon League to rise. Long Yuyin had just established her Profound Note League 1 which was probably instigated by Nie Li. Although Long Tianming didn't know what Nie Li's motives were, he could sense that Nie Li's goal wasn't a simple one. Whatever it was, it was threatening him! At the very least, Long Tianming wasn't going to let Long Yuyin threaten his position as the future Patriarch of the Dragonseal Family!

Back then, Nie Li had gifted him three words. However, Long Tianming still didn't see the profound intent in them, and was starting to think that he'd been tricked; however, he couldn't verify it. Therefore, he didn't have a very good impression of Nie Li.

Right now, there were only three people qualified to fight for the Sect Master's position: Situ Beiyan, Long Tianming, and Li Yufeng. However, recently, there had been a few others who'd popped out from nowhere and thrown things into disarray. Especially Gu Bei, who'd just become the first-in-line successor to the Gu Clan. Now, Long Yuyin had also emerged and Li Xingyun didn't look very resigned either. All three of them were related to Nie Li!

Since Situ Beiyan was also here to observe Nie Li, it proved that he wasn't as indifferent as he claimed. Well, at least he was paying some attention to the rising Nie Li!

About half an hour later, the battle between Nie Li and Murong Yu finally ended. The flames and lightning also died down.

Nie Li appeared in the field, already wearing a new and tidy set of clothes. Murong Yu was a short distance away, laying on the ground like a dead dog without a scrap of cloth on his body. He was covered in wounds and looked unconscious.

The spectators blankly stared at the scene.

"Heavens! What happened?"

"Murong Yu lost?"

"He'd already merged with his Saint Blood Draconic Falcon, so why is he still in such a miserable state?"

They all looked at Nie Li with reverence in their eyes. Murong Yu was an expert ranked within the top two hundred of the East District. He was the most talented expert from their previous year. But he was actually beaten so miserably by Nie Li? Didn't that mean that Nie Li would be ranked within the top two hundred upon entering the East District?

Seeing the naked Murong Yu on the ground, many of the East District's girls blushed red and immediately looked away.

Xiao Yu couldn't help feeling his face boil. He looked at Nie Li. That guy was definitely doing this on purpose!

Even the usually cold Long Yuyin's face was red.

Once Murong Yu regained consciousness and realised what was going on, he probably wouldn't have the decency to look anyone in the eye anymore. That humiliation was definitely worse than death.

"Back then, you stole my soul scales in the Ghastly Ruins. Today, I've gotten back at you in the martial field. We're considered even," Nie Li lightly said as he glanced at Murong Yu, who was still laying on the ground.

When the nearby students of the East District heard what Nie Li had said, they felt the urge to vomit blood. It was normal to have your soul scales stolen. But Nie Li had stolen Murong Yu's clothes!

Nie Li leapt down from the stage and walked towards Gu Bei and the rest.

Gu Bei and Lu Piao winked at Nie Li. This move from Nie Li really had the right flavour!

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai couldn't help smiling bitterly. They had to set new rules now. Otherwise, wouldn't Nie Li end up challenging the entire East District? After all, Nie Li owned an entire set of Grade 6 artifacts!

As Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were discussing amongst themselves, Venerable Flameless walked to their side and spoke in low voice, "Elders, Hierarch Skycloud has called me to pass on a few words. He wants you to send several people to test Nie Li!"

Upon hearing Venerable Flameless's words, Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were shocked within their hearts.

Who was the Hierarch Skycloud, you ask? He was one of the five major existences in the Divine Feathers Sect! People of Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu's level didn't even have the qualifications to meet Hierarch Skycloud!

Venerable Flameless was the eldest disciple of Hierarch Skycloud; therefore, his words couldn't be doubted. Furthermore, how would they dare question Hierarch Skycloud's words?

"Rest assured, Venerable Flameless. We'll make arrangements for it!" Huang Yu immediately replied.

"Very well." Venerable Flameless lightly replied as he sat down in the seat behind them. A chilly light flashed through his eyes as he swept them over Nie Li, who was sitting with Gu Bei. He coldly smiled.

The competition continued.

Nanmen Tianhai stood up and his voice echoed throughout the entire stage. "Take Murong Yu away. A new rule has been made for this competition. No one is allowed to use any artifact above Grade 3!"

At Nanmen Tianhai's words, the students of the East District were slightly stunned. There wasn't such a rule before. Could it be because of Murong Yu's case? As they thought about the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in Nie Li's hands, they realised that Nie Li had used artifacts to win against Murong Yu! Even Elder Nanmen Tianhai couldn't put up with it any longer and, therefore, forbid the use of artifacts above Grade 3!

No wonder Nie Li was able to win against Murong Yu! Only then did the students of the East District understand what was going on. Based on strength alone, Nie Li probably wasn't Murong Yu's proper opponent!

When Nie Li heard this, he looked towards Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu. One familiar figure in that direction made him narrow his eyes.

He never expected Venerable Flameless, who he'd confrontated in the Skycloud Hall, had also arrived!

"So we can't use artifacts anymore. I planned to bully those people from the East District like Nie Li was doing!" Lu Piao said a little regretfully. He never thought that they'd forbid the use of artifacts so quickly. How boring!

Li Xingyun couldn't help rolling his eyes. If Nie Li, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao were to wear their Grade 6 Artifacts in battle against the students of the East District, then it'd be weird if Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu didn't do anything. Li Xingyun remembered when he first arrived in the East District; back then, he'd also gotten beaten by his seniors. He couldn't bear remembering that experience. However, Nie Li and the other two didn't show up to get bashed; they were there to bash others!

This was simply untolerable?!

Nanmen Tianhai coughed and calmly said, "By right, Nie Li should replace Murong Yu in rank, now that he's defeated Murong Yu. However, after discussing it with Elder Huang Yu, we've decided that Nie Li should undergo another test. He may only replace Murong Yu's position if he passes that test!"

It seemed that Elder Nanmen Tianhai couldn't stand it either; therefore, he'd given Nie Li a difficult problem. Everyone wondered what kind of test it'd be?

The students of the East District couldn't help raising their expectations. Earlier on, Nie Li had beaten Murong Yu up so badly, and left the students of the East District like themselves with no pride. It looked like Nie Li was going to pay the price now!


	352. Chapter 352

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 352 – Frost Dragon Beast**

"Now, we'll choose Nie Li's next opponents to test his true strength!" Nanmen Tianhai solemnly said. "In this competition, artifacts above Grade 3 are not allowed!"

Nie Li frowned upon hearing Nanmen Tianhai's words.

Lu Piao and Gu Bei exchanged glances.

"There wasn't such a rule before!"

"Is someone trying to make things difficult for Nie Li?" Gu Bei raised his guard.

Nie Li had a rough idea of what was going on. Venerable Flameless probably did something. However, he couldn't back off at a time like this. If he did, then people would say that he'd only relied on artifacts to win, and didn't have any genuine strength.

Although this competition within the East District wasn't terribly significant, there were probably many higher-ups who were paying close attention to it. If they fixed a negative impression of him today, then it'd only hurt him once he started competing for the Sect Master's position.

Since someone else was going to choose his opponent for him, then it looked like Nie Li wasn't going to have his own freedom to act anymore.

Nie Li looked at Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai and asked, "How many opponents will the two Elders arrange for me?" If they sent an endless river of opponents, then Nie Li would just get annoyed to death!

Nanmen Tianhai paused for a moment, as if he was waiting for someone else's reply. Then he said, "Just two opponents."

Nie Li nodded. "Understood."

Since they were only sending two, that meant that those two had extreme confidence in their own strengths. However, the opponent should still underestimate Nie Li's strength to a certain degree!

The students of the East District focused their attention in Nie Li's direction. They had no idea who Elder Nanmen Tianhai was going to send to deal with Nie Li. They couldn't help the expectations that were rising in their hearts.

If Nie Li couldn't use artifacts, then he'd definitely get a merciless beating. Right?

Every newcomer to the East District should be taught a ruthless lesson. Otherwise, they won't know how to show respect!

A well-built youth in his twenties leapt onto the stage.

"It's Ye Chong! His ranking is even above Murong Yu's. To think that they'd send such a high level opponent in one go! This is definitely going to be a miserable experience for Nie Li!"

"Even Murong Yu wasn't Nie Li's proper opponent. So of course the two elders aren't going to send anyone weaker!" One of the East District student sneered, "There's a price to pay for winning by relying on artifacts!"

These seniors of the East District definitely couldn't stand there after watching one of their own get beaten by a newcomer.

Since that was the situation, then Nie Li probably wouldn't be able to get out of this!

Nie Li put away his artifacts, changed into a new set of clothes, and leapt onto the stage. He exchanged looks with Ye Chong.

Venerable Flameless transmitted his voice to Ye Chong and said, "Ye Chong, there's no need to hold back. Go ahead and kill him. I'll take responsibility!"

Venerable Flameless didn't know if Nie Li had a fate soul in the Soul Hall. If Nie Li didn't, then he was definitely doomed! Flamess could use Ye Chong to remove Nie Li from the picture entirely. As for what came afterwards, as far as Venerable Flameless was concerned, Ye Chong could be easily sacrificed.

Ye Chong's heart shook upon hearing Venerable Flameless's words. He never thought that Venerable Flameless would actually want to kill Nie Li. The punishment for killing someone inside the Skysoul Institute was extremely severe. Perpetrators would be locked inside the ice house. However, Ye Chong couldn't disobey Venerable Flameless's instructions. He lightly cups his hands towards Nie Li and said, "Excuse me!"

An imposing manner exploded from Ye Chong. His aura rose rapidly.

Nie Li felt pressured as he looked at Ye Chong. Ye Chong's eyes glazed over with bloodlust. Nie Li's heart shivered as he understood what was going on. Ye Chong was trying to kill him on the martial field! Nie Li didn't have any grudges with him, so why was he trying to kill Nie Li?

If you killed someone inside the Skysoul Institute grounds, the punishment would be extremely severe. Even if it was just an accident during a competition. However, Ye Chong had still decided to do it. It looked like Venerable Flameless had issued death commands to Ye Chong!

Because Nie Li's fate soul was still unstable, he hadn't placed it in the Soul Hall! He couldn't help raising his guard; Venerable Flameless definitely wasn't going to let go until he achieved his goal!

Even if Ye Chong lost, Venerable Flameless could still send someone else up!

Ideas quickly flashed through Nie Li's mind as he thought of how to deal with the situation. This was the first time he'd felt that his life was threatened, since coming to the Skysoul Institute. Indeed, attacks from hidden enemies are harder to defend against!

Boundless Heavenly Energy spiraled around Ye Chong, blowing like a tidal wave towards Nie Li. He took a step forward, as if he didn't want to give Nie Li any time to react. He let out a low growl as icicles grew out from his body, turning him into a huge beast

*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*!

The Heavenly energy on the field surged strongly, as a bone piercing chill tried to freeze everything over. The flow of air instantly solidified, as if he'd just waded into a muddy pond.

Countless fragments of ice gathered with a speed visible to the eye, reflecting blue lights as they spun through the air. The ice gathered on the frontal limbs of the beast, spreading sharp chilling aura.

"It's the Frost Dragon Beast!" At the sight of it, Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were shocked. This Frost Dragon Beast also had an Extraordinary Level growth rate!

They couldn't help glancing over at Venerable Flameless. If this really was just a test, then there wasn't a need to send someone so strong from the get-go. Although Nie Li had won against Murong Yu, Venerable Flameless should've been able to tell that Nie Li had won by relying on artifacts!

That Frost Dragon Beast took a step forward. A freezing energy quickly spread throughout the entire field. Nie Li felt as though even the Heavenly Energy within him had been frozen, as he found it difficult to take even a single step.

This was a suffocating ice aura!

"Die!" Ferociousness flashed through the Frost Dragon Beast's eyes as it waved its huge fist towards Nie Li.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Huge icicles rain down like a storm, engulfing Nie Li with an indescribably frightening energy.

*Bang!*

The ground ruptured and cracks spread out. The Frost Dragon Beast's huge fists had landed, shattering the ground into pieces.

The spectators couldn't help taking a step back and fearfully inhaling a mouthful of cold air as they sensed the frightening energy fluctuation.

Ye Chong was simply too frightening. That attack seemed even stronger than Murong Yu's. Could Nie Li block it without his artifacts? Everyone focused their attention on Nie Li.

Ye Chong really was stronger than Murong Yu. It looks like Venerable Flameless wasn't planning on giving Nie Li a single chance!

The moment the Frost Dragon Beast's huge fist was about to land on Nie Li's body, he suddenly merged with the Shadow Devil, turned into a streak of light, and disappeared.

*Boom!*

The Frost Dragon Beast's fist landed and the frightening energy swept out with a thick layer of ice to instantly cover the ground. However, the attack missed.

Nie Li sensed the Frost Dragon Beast's powerful strength, and understood that if he didn't dodge, then the consequences would definitely be very severe! He quickly flew around to the back of the Frost Dragon Beast, instantly emerged with his Fanged Panda, and spat out a black and white sphere of light.

The sphere of light danced as it hurtled towards the Frost Dragon Beast.


	353. Chapter 353

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 353 – The Third Demon Spirit**

*Boom!*

The black and white sphere of light instantly exploded upon collision. A powerful surge of energy were unleashed as it hit the Frost Dragon Beast that nearly sent it flying.

Although Nie Li was still a 4-fate, his Yin-Yang Blast could unleash power that was several times greater.

The Frost Dragon Beast furiously roared and brandished icicles towards Nie Li, who'd merged with the Fanged Panda.

*Woosh!*

Nie Li once again, disappeared by merging with the Shadow Devil.

The switch was smooth and natural.

Although the Frost Dragon Beast's combat ability was greater and far surpassed Nie Li's, it still couldn't put a scratch on him, for the time being.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Icicles and Yin-Yang Blasts clashed and a frightening shock wave rolled out.

The students of the East District dumbfoundedly stared at the battle between Nie Li and the Frost Dragon Beast.

Before the battle began, they were in extreme doubt of Nie Li's strength. They felt that once the real fight started, Nie Li would definitely lose within three moves! However, the truth far surpassed their expectations. Although Nie Li didn't display as much strength as Ye Chong, he responded calmly under the barrage of attacks and didn't seem to be disadvantaged in the least.

"This kid is actually integrated with two demon spirits at the same time?!"

Both Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were astonished. They'd never seen anyone capable of such a feat before!

Everyone originally believed that Nie Li had only relied on artifacts to win against the 6-fate Murong Yu. But now, they realised that Nie Li had actually been concealing his strength. If those two Elders hadn't forced Nie Li to put away his artifacts, then he probably wouldn't have had to expose his strength to them.

Nie Li's talent excited them greatly.  
They wondered whether Nie Li's ability to integrate with two demon spirits was due to an abnormal physique.

The battle escalated to its climax.

Two ice dragons circled in the sky, targeting Nie Li. The air instantly froze whenever one of them passed by.

The Frost Dragon Beast tried various powerful moves to catch Nie Li in an icy deathtrap.

The pressure on Nie Li bore down harder and harder. After all, this Frost Dragon Beast had an Extraordinary Level growth rate. Furthermore, Ye Chong himself was a 6-fate. Therefore, Nie Li's Yin-Yang Blast only managed to scratch the Frost Dragon Beast; it couldn't cause any real damage.

Venerable Flameless was focused on Nie Li with an expression on his face that was as cold as ice. No wonder Hierarch Skycloud regarded Nie Li with such importance. So Nie Li really did have shocking talent. Back then, when Venerable Flameless himself was at Nie Li's age, he'd barely just stepped into the Heavenly Fate Realm!

However, the current Nie Li could steadily confront a 6-fate expert!

Furthermore, Nie Li had integrated with two different demon spirits at the same time!

The more talent Nie Li possessed, the higher Hierarch Skycloud would regard him; therefore, Venerable Flameless had all the more reason to kill him! Venerable Flameless could sense that Nie Li would steal everything that belonged to him!

"Ye Chong, kill him quickly. You have fifteen minutes. Otherwise, you're on your own!" Venerable Flameless furiously transmitted his voice over to Ye Chong.

Ye Chong felt depress within his heart. He'd already merged with his Frost Dragon Beast, but Nie Li was still as slippery as a mudskipper. It didn't matter how he attacked, he still couldn't catch Nie Li.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Several ice dragons circled the sky, continuously launching attacks. Icicles rained down in a storm, but they were still unable to capture Nie Li's location. Suddenly, an idea formed in Ye Chong's mind. With a roar, the ice suddenly formed a huge square room, enveloping the entire field.

Ice walls rapidly formed one after another.

Just as Nie Li released his void-form, an ice dragon drilled out from the wall and attacked him.

A huge explosion sounded as that ice dragon hit Nie Li and sent him flying out. Nie Li tasted sweetness in his throat and coughed up some fresh blood.

He tumbled a few times in the air before he landed on the ice. His chest heaved up and down. If he hadn't guarded his weak point, that attack probably would've taken his life. If Nie Li continued to fight with just the Shadow Devil and Fanged Panda, then he'd never win against Ye Chong and his Frost Dragon Beast!

Nie Li looked at the Frost Dragon Beast before him. It looked like he had to show his true abilities now!

Ye Chong, still in his Frost Dragon Beast form, coldly stared down at Nie Li. Although Venerable Flameless had ordered him to kill Nie Li, there was still conflict and hesitation inside his heart. After all, he was going to kill someone inside the Skysoul Institute, so he'd definitely suffer a severe punishment!

However, Ye Chong didn't dare to disobey Venerable Flameless. Those consequences were even heavier than what he'd suffer by killing Nie Li.

His parents and his wife were in Venerable Flameless's hands!

"Die!" A blazing killing intent burst forth from Ye Chong. Icicles grew out from the surrounding walls and shot themselves at Nie Li.

At the sight of this, Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were shocked.

"Not good!"

They never expected that Ye Chong would want to kill Nie Li!

Ye Chong's Profound Frost Icicles was a killing move. Since Nie Li was only a 4-fate , and had suffered injuries on top of that, dodging looked impossible.

Nei Li was a genius who they'd found with great difficulty. How could they let him die in a place like this?

However, there wasn't any time for them to save him. Ye Chong's actions had come without warning.

Although Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and the rest were aware that Nie Li still had many cards up his sleeve, even they couldn't help feeling their hearts tense up. The other party had no other motive but to kill Nie Li! Futhermore, Nie Li still hadn't placed his fate soul in the Soul Hall. If he died here, there to be too much grief! Their eyes all turned red. If Nie Li was killed here, they'd definitely make some someone pay the price, disregarding all consequences.

The students of the East District also felt that this was rather unexpected. After all, the point of this competition was just to spar. Although the newcomers would always receive awful beatings, no one was ever killed onstage.

What was wrong with Ye Chong? Did he have any deep grudges with Nie Li?

Just as the icicles were about to pierce Nie Li's body, he roared furiously and merged with his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. His body instantly swelled and grew pitch-black scales.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The icicles collided with the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's scales and exploded into ice fragments.

Nie Li had estimated the Profound Frost Icicles' penetration power with extreme accuracy. Although the icicles had caused him a little damage, they were still insufficient to penetrate his scales.

The titanic Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon shattered the surrounding ice walls as it emitted a faint luster from its pitch-black scales. Its huge wings were filled with a surging energy that caused the spectators' hearts to beat wildly. Those bronze eyes coldly looked down on the Frost Dragon Beast.

It's actually the…

Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon!

Not to mention that it was one with a God Level growth rate!

Oh Heavens!

All of them, from Huang Yu, to Nanmen Tianhai, to Venerable Flameless, were all shocked. In the distance, Long Tianming abruptly stood up.


	354. Chapter 354

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention**

The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon is considered an emperor-level existence among Dragon Bloodline demon beasts.

Not to mention that this one had a God Level growth rate!

The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's scales were black, with dark red energy surging violently throughout its body.

That Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit alone was already enough to get Nie Li listed as one of the most important members of the Divine Feathers Sect's younger generations.

This Bloodwing Saint Jiao Dragon was three times larger than the Frost Dragon Beast. Its majestic energy bore down on the Frost Dragon Beast so heavily that it was unable to breathe.

Even though Nie Li was only a 4-fate, his Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit allowed him to disregard two to three levels!

Venerable Flameless tightly clenched his fist at the scene. Nie Li had integrated with a third demon spirit; furthermore, it was one with a Dragon Bloodline God Level growth rate! It seems that he'd been underestimating Nie Li; he never expected Nie Li to have so many cards up his sleeve!

Now he understood why Hierarch Skycloud regarded Nie Li so heavily. This boy had so much potential! When he grew up, he'd probably become the most powerful existence within the entirety of the Divine Feathers Sect.

One thousand years ago, before the Divine Feathers Sect began its decline, an extraordinary genius ancestor rose up like a comet and brought the Divine Feathers Sect to the most dazzling pinnacle among the hundreds of major sects. Even after the great destruction, the Divine Feathers Sect still managed to exist.

In the past few hundred years, the Divine Feathers Sect had begun to decline . A few of the sect's major figures sought the chance to reverse the decline; they desired it's so badly that they were even willing to nurture a few geniuses. Nie Li had only entered the Divine Feathers Sect a short time ago, but he'd already risen with such frightening speed. It was easier for others who had connections.

Hierarch Skycloud would definitely nurture Nie Li, regardless of anything else. Who knew? He might even pass the [Skycloud] cultivation technique onto him!

The [Skycloud] cultivation technique was different from other techniques because it was always passed down to a single person! If Nie Li ended up learning the [Skycloud] technique, Venerable Flameless would feel extremely wronged. After all he was the one who'd followed Hierarch Skycloud for so many years!

A trace of ruthlessness flashed through Venerable Flameless's eyes. No matter what, he had to ruthlessly suppress Nie Li before he rose up!

Simultaneously, Long Tianming was also having similar thoughts. He'd already done so many things to climb closer to his goal, step by step. But Nie Li had suddenly emerged and caused sudden changes that it made him feel uneasy.

He definitely wouldn't allow anyone to destroy his plans!

Luckily, Venerable Flameless had sent people to test Nie Li's strength. Otherwise, Long Tianming would've been in the dark, unaware of Nie Li's potential and not still placed him with any regard. When the time came, when Nie Li truly threatened him, then it'd already be too late. He had to remove Nie Li immediately!

It was a good thing that Venerable Flameless appeared first, instead of Long Tianming himself. Otherwise, he would've had to personally suppress Nie Li. In the past, Long Tianming believed that Situ Beiyan was his greatest threat; now, he realised that his greatest threat was Nie Li!

Situ Beiyan also looked into the distance at Nie Li with a deep expression as he lightly muttered to himself. He never expected the situation to turn out like this.

Long Tianming sipped a mouthful of tea, looked at Situ Beiyan, and said, "Situ Beiyan, I believe that perhaps we can put aside our conflict, for now. You should've also realised his potential. If he grows up, he'll definitely threaten your position as the Sect Master's successor!"

At Long Tianming's words, Situ Beiyan shook his head and said, "Long Tianming, I understand what you're trying to say, but you've judged me wrongly. The reason I'm fighting against you isn't because I want the Sect Master's position. I want to see, between you and me, which of us is more suitable for that position. If there's a newcomer, I definitely won't suppress him. Who knows, he might become like that ancestor and lead the Divine Feathers Sect towards glory! So why should I suppress him?"

Long Tianming sneered, "Situ Beiyan, you must be joking. Are you that impartial? If Hierarch Skycloud says it, I'd definitely believe it. But coming from you, do you really think that I'd believe it?"

Situ Beiyan shrugged. "Forget it then! Anyways, I won't lay a hand on this matter!"

Long Tianming was inwardly angered. Situ Beiyan was obviously planning to watch from the sideline. He probably wanted to benefit from others' disputes! However, Long Tianming was also rather helpless in this situation. Even if Situ Beiyan didn't do anything, was Long Tianming just going to allow Nie Li grow up into his greatest threat?

Presently, Nie Li, who was merged with his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, was moving closer to the Frost Dragon Beast, step by step.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

The ice walls instantly shattered when he came in contact with them.

Ye Chong felt a suffocating pressure as he beheld the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon that was approaching him. However, there was a kind of relief within his heart. It wasn't that he was disobeying Venerable Flameless's orders; it was that he couldn't accomplish them at all!

Ye Chong also understood that Venerable Flameless was trying to deal with Nie Li. Luckily, he hadn't become Venerable Flameless's scapegoat. Otherwise, as punishment for killing a talented genius of the Divine Feathers Sect, he'd probably have to spend his next life in a cage as well.

However, he still had to pretend to make a final struggle!

The Frost Dragon Beast roared as it brandished its front limbs. Countless ice dragons soared towards Nie Li, who was transformed into the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The ice dragons attacked the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, each shattering upon impact.

The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's physical strength was simply too powerful; it was so strong that the Frost Dragon Beast's offensive ability was totally unable to break through its defenses!

The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon let out a low roar, clawed with his front limbs, smashing it at the Frost Dragon Beast in the chest. The Frost Dragon Beast suffered heavy injuries and was sent flying, until he collided into the barrier at the edge of the field.

The Frost Dragon Beast wailed as he landed on the ground and couldn't get back up. The body rapidly shrank and returned to his human form.

One strike from Nie Li caused Ye Chong to suffer such heavy injuries.

A God Level growth rate Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was seriously powerful.

The spectating students of the East District all revealed deep fear in their eyes. You really couldn't provoke this newcomer. He'd just entered the East District, but he'd already defeated Murong Yu and Ye Chong. If he continued to grow, wouldn't it be worse?

Nie Li rapidly returned to his human form. Although he'd merged with the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon to suppress Ye Chong, he'd also suffered heavy injuries, and his Heavenly Energy was also critically depleted. He held his chest and breathed in mouthfuls of air.

Huang Yu stood up, lightly smiled, and said, "Nie Li has won this battle. Since he defeated Ye Chong without using any artifacts, both Elder Nanmen Tianhai and I have recognized his strength. It seems that he's suffered some injuries from this battle, so he may return and rest for now!"

Nanmen Tianhai had stood up as well. "Yes! Nie Li's test ends here!"

None of the East District's students spoke a word upon hearing the announcement. Nie Li's strength had already been clearly displayed before them. What else could they say?

"Wait!" A voice suddenly sounded as Venerable Flameless stood up. "Two elders, isn't this ending a little sloppy?"


	355. Chapter 355

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 355 – Suppressing with power**

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were stunned at Venerable Flameless's words as they stared at him.

At first, both elders thought that Venerable Flameless was just trying to test Nie Li's strength. They never thought that Ye Chong would actually want to kill Nie Li. It was a little too much. However, neither of them were in a position to expose the matter. Although they were Elders of the Divine Feathers Sect, Venerable Flameless was still Hierarch Skycloud's disciple. In terms of position, Venerable Flameless ranked higher than the two of them.

No matter what, Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai couldn't just stand by and witness Nie Li being killed before their eyes!

Venerable Flameless coldly snorted and said in a loud voice, "Ye Chong acted by himself and was too heavy with his attacks during the battle. Someone, drag him down and lock him up. He'll be handled by the Enforcement Hall!"

Several people jumped up onto the stage like wolves and tigers. They detained Ye Chong and took him away.

Huang Yu immediately tried to stop Venerable Flameless. "Venerable Flameless, this situation doesn't seem too good. Although Ye Chong was a little heavy with his attacks, he didn't injure Nie Li very much!" Huang Yu vaguely guessed Venerable Flameless's intentions; this man was trying to destroy the bridge after he'd crossed the river. Venerable Flameless's methods were indeed ruthless!

"Ye Chong disobeyed orders and took his own initiatives. Luckily, Nie Li wasn't hurt too badly. If that'd happened, his offence would be simply unforgivable!" Venerable Flameless coldly snorted in raged.

"Since we've already come this far, let this test come to an end!" Nanmen Tianhai said. Even if they had to sacrifice Ye Chong, they absolutely couldn't sacrifice Nie Li!

"How is this acceptable?" Venerable Flameless overruled him on the spot. "Earlier on, the two Elders already said that you'd arrange two tests for Nie Li. How could you go back on your word?"

Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and the rest all heard their conversation and understood what was going on. So this Venerable Flameless was trying to harm Nie Li!

They had no idea how Nie Li had offended Venerable Flameless!

Li Xingyun stood out and said in a loud voice, "Venerable Flameless, according to the rules, newcomer disciples can pick their own opponents. There has never been a case like this, where their opponents were arranged for them! Even if it's allowed, isn't arranging an opponent like Ye Chong at the get-go a little too much?"

Venerable Flameless coldly snorted at Li Xingyun's words. "Ignorant kid. I'm talking to Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai, the two Elders. How is there any room for you to interrupt?'

Venerable Flameless was being overbearing as Li Xingyun said indignantly, "Is Venerable Flameless going to suppress others with power?"

"As a member of the East District, you're disrespecting your elders? How dare you say that I'm suppressing others with power?! I wonder what your teachers are teaching you?" Venerable Flameless's cold and severe expression swept over the few teachers of the East District. Those teachers all shifted their eyes away.

Venerable Flameless was Hierarch Skycloud's disciple. How could they dare to say anything?

Li Xingyun felt indignant within his heart. There was no way he could say anything more. He racked his brains for a way to save Nie Li.

By now, all the students of the East District understood what was going on. So everything had been arranged by Venerable Flameless. Every one of them was extremely intelligent; therefore, they could tell that Venerable Flameless was definitely trying to suppress Nie Li! It seemed that Nie Li have somehow offended Venerable Flameless!

Since Ye Chong had been dragged away, they could tell that Venerable Flameless wasn't trying to teach Nie Li a lesson; he was trying to kill Nie Li and push all the blame onto Ye Chong! They all sighed in their hearts. Venerable Flameless was simply too ruthless.

Luckily, Nie Li possessed the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. Otherwise, he would've died in grievance on the stage!

Some of the East District's students weren't too bothered about it, since it was none of their business, while some students felt indignant; after all, with Venerable Flameless's identity, suppressing a newcomer genius was too inappropriate.

However, with Venerable Flameless's identity and status, the others couldn't say anything. Even if they did, it'd be useless.

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were both a little enraged. Venerable Flameless was suppressing others with his power, but even as Elders, there was nothing they could do. Venerable Flameless had already claimed that he wasn't the one who ordered Ye Chong to kill Nie Li; therefore, there was nothing they could do. However, they absolutely wouldn't allow Nie Li to suffer another round. If they allowed that to happen, Venerable Flameless would definitely arrange an opponent that Nie Li would be unable to win against.

Nie Li looked at Venerable Flameless, Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai, who were arguing with one another. Venerable Flameless's intentions were very obvious. Nie Li felt rather touched that the two elders, Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai, were speaking up on his behalf. He glanced at Venerable Flameless. Since he'd already displayed his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, Venerable Flameless was probably even more desperate to get rid of him!

However, even if Hierarch Skycloud didn't know of the situation right now, he'd still learn about it sooner or later. When that time came, it'd be even harder for Venerable Flameless to obtain Hierarch Skycloud's trust!

Nie Li knew everything about Venerable Flameless from Venerable Redsoul. Venerable Flameless's father had once saved Hierarch Skycloud's life. Perhaps Hierarch Skycloud probably would not do anything to Venerable Flameless; however, what Venerable Flameless sought would probably move even further from his grasp.

As for the [Skycloud] cultivation technique, Nie Li wasn't interested in it in the slightest. Although the [Skycloud] cultivation technique was indeed powerful, it was still inferior to his [Heavenly God] cultivation technique!

Although Nie Li knew that he'd have even more enemies in the future and that one of his trump cards, the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, was already revealed, his only options was to battle!

He couldn't back down now!

He wanted to charge into the Central District and become one of the Sect Master's successor candidates. Only then would he have more time. Therefore, he had to charge forward!

The next battle was probably unavoidable. Nie Li immediately consumed several elixirs, readjusted his cultivation, and recovered his injuries. After experiencing that huge battle, his cultivation seemed to have improved and was approaching 5-fate. The fifth fate soul was also slowly being formed.

If he could reach 5-fate, then he'd have an even better chance of winning!

Nie Li madly mobilised the Heavenly Energy within his body and as the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting continued revolving within his soul realm. An endless river of Heavenly Energy flowed out from it. It only took a brief moment to fill up Nie Li's soul realm. He felt the wounds on his body recover and his strength had also increased.

However, trying to break through to 5-fate was still too difficult.

Venerable Flameless glanced at Nie Li, who was focusing on healing while seated, and snorted. He looked at Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai, and said, " Nie Li is my Junior Brother. As his Senior Brother, it's absolutely normal for me to try and understand his strength. I've already chosen an opponent for him. There's no need for more words!"

"Venerable Flameless, aren't you being a little too much?" Huang Yu said with his brows furrowed.

"Too much? This is part of our Skycloud Hall's internal matters. Isn't it beyond the control of the two elders?" Venerable Flameless coldly snorted.

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai couldn't be certain if Nie Li's test really was arranged by Hierarch Skycloud. However, they could guarantee that Hierarch Skycloud definitely wouldn't lay a hand on Nie Li! They had to stop Venerable Flameless!

Nanmen Tianhai solemnly said, "Venerable Flameless, if you insist on doing so, why don't we go speak with Hierarch Skycloud?"

Venerable Flameless coldly swept an eye over Haung Yu and Nanmen Tianhai. These two old farts really were pissing him off quite a bit. He contemptuously snorted, "These two elders don't need to speak any further in my matters!" He glanced at a East District student and said, "Guo Huai, go up and test Nie Li's strength. Remember to be lenient!"


	356. Chapter 356

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 356 – I Quit**

Although Venerable Flameless had told him to be lenient, how could Guo Huai not understand Venerable Flameless's real meaning behind those words?

"Yes!" Guo Huai respectfully replied. He looked at Nie Li, who was standing afar. A trace of ruthlessness flashed across his eyes.

Compared to Ye Chong, Guo Huai was clearly trusted more by Venerable Flameless. Guo Huai was directly under his command. Even if he asked Guo Huai to go kill himself, Guo Huai definitely wouldn't furrow his brows!

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were shocked when they heard Venerable Flameless's words. Guo Huai had already reached 9-fate. Even if Nie Li had a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit, he was still only a 4-fate. How could he possibly defeat a 9-fate? Not to mention that Guo Huai had been meticulously nurtured by Venerable Flameless. Therefore, he was stronger than an ordinary 9-fate.

"Absolutely not!" Huang Yu immediately sounded out. He couldn't figure out why Venerable Flameless was so desperate to deal with Nie Li, but he was doing it without any sense of restraint.

Huang Yu didn't know that Venerable Flameless had already sensed Nie Li's shocking potential. He was afraid that Hierarch Skycloud would soon place heavy regards on Nie Li and focus his attention to nurturing the boy. Since the fact that he'd already ordered Ye Chong to kill Nie Li was already exposed, he'd rather go all out. If he missed this chance, he wouldn't have another opportunity!

That's why Venerable Flameless was being so hard on this and was ignoring both Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai's arguments against him.

Venerable Flameless released a powerful aura that pressured Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai. After all, Venerable Flameless was a Dao of Dragon Realm expert.

Both Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were enraged at Venerable Flameless's overbearing and unreasonable behaviour. However, they couldn't stop him either; the difference in their strengths was too huge.

Nie Li overheard the dispute between Venerable Flameless, Huang Yu, and Nanmen Tianhai. He nimbly jumped off the stage, put on his Grade 6 Artifacts, and twisted his mouth in disdain. "I refuse this battle! I quit!"

At Nie Li's words, all the students of the East District were stunned. A few of them couldn't help laughing out loud.

In fact, everyone's attention had been focused on Venerable Flameless, Huang Yu, and Nanmen Tianhai. They all understood that the two elders couldn't win against the Venerable Flameless and they believed that Nie Li was doomed. However, they never expected Nie Li to say such shameless words.

That's right! If he knew that this battle was just a deathmatch, then why couldn't he reject it?

This match wasn't fair to begin; even if Nie Li rejected it, what could they do to Nie Li? Both Elder Huang Yu and Elder Nanmen Tianhai definitely wouldn't punish Nie Li.

"Venerable Flameless, since the student himself doesn't want to participate in it, then we should just let this matter go!" Huang Yu said.

Venerable Flameless's expression turned dull. This Nie Li was even harder to deal with than he'd expected. In the first battle, Venerable Flameless had wanted to use Ye Chong to deal with Nie Li; that wouldn't have caused too big of a wave. However, he never expected Nie Li to have integrated with a God Level Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon!

In the entire Divine Feathers Sect, how many people had integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit? If Venerable Flameless had known of this earlier, he would've sent Guo Huai up for the first match!

But now that he wanted to send Guo Huai up for the second match, he never expected Nie Li to quit!

"But I'm also willing to go up and fight him!" Nie Li pointed at Guo Huai as he continued, "But I want to wear my artifacts! Why shouldn't I be allowed to use my own artifacts? What kind of stupid rule is that?"

Hearing Nie Li's words, students of the East District exchanged glances. They'd all heard through whispers and private discussions that Nie Li's armour was a set of Grade 6 artifacts!

If he went on stage with his artifacts, there'd be no fight at all!

Even if Nie Li stood there and allowed Guo Huai to hit him, Gu Huai still wouldn't be able to penetrate a set of Grade 6 artifact armour! Even a Heavenly Axis Realm expert might not be able to break through that armour, forget about a Heavenly Fate Realm!

"If I'm not allowed to wear my artifacts, then I quit. At most, I'll just give up going to the East District and return to the West!" Nie Li shrugged. He was like a dead pig — stubborn and unafraid of the boiling water.

Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and the others all laughed when they heard Nie Li's words. That's right! Since Venerable Flameless was shamelessly trying to suppress Nie Li with his power, then why couldn't Nie Li play shameless as well?

Venerable Flameless was extremely enraged; however, there was nothing he could do to Nie Li. What could he do? Forcefully drag Nie Li onto the stage?

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai exchanged glances and smiled. That Nie Li kid was quite quick-witted. If they could manage to send Venerable Flameless away today, then the two of them would definitely wouldn't punish Nie Li for his refusal. After all, Venerable Flameless had gone a little too far.

From a distance away, Situ Beiyan laughed. "I like that kid's personality. Long Tianming, that boy might not have any power, but I'm afraid that it won't be easy for you to suppress him!"

Long Tianming glanced at Nie Li with a deep expression as he coldly laughed. "Not necessarily. That kid has a sharp, but petty mind! A true expert would never play such methods!"

"Expert?" Situ Beiyan lightly smiled, "How could you call Nie Li any sort of expert? He arrived at the Skysoul Institute only a year ago, and is only at the Heavenly Fate Realm, but he could still render you in such a state. Long Tianming, somehow, I feel that you won't be able to win against him!"

Long Tianming coldly looked at Situ Beiyan, who was clearly rejoicing at his misfortune. But it was as he'd said — that Nie Li was full of surprises.

Venerable Flameless glanced back at Nie Li in contempt and said, "You're showing such fear in a match between newcomers? How can a coward like you be fit to become Hierarch Skycloud's disciple?"

"So what? Hierarch Skycloud wanted to accept me as a disciple. It's none of Venerable Flameless's business! Furthermore, I want Venerable Flameless to know that I'm only a 4-fate; yet, you arranged a 9-fate for me. Who's the scoundrel now? You should be in the Dao of Dragon Realm right now, so why don't I arrange a Martial Ancestor Realm opponent for you? If you can beat them, then you're capable!" Nie Li sneered.

The students of the East District couldn't help laughing at Nie Li's words.

The laughter was peeling away at Venerable Flameless's face. As Hierarch Skycloud's disciple, he usually lived like a prince. Who among his own generation wouldn't dare to give him any face? Who dared to speak such words to him? But today, Nie Li's words had left him without much face.

"If you like playing around, then go play with yourself. I'm not staying!" Nie Li walked towards Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and the rest with light steps.

"How can the East District be a place where you can come and go as freely as you want?" Venerable Flameless's eyes narrowed as a ferocious light flashed through his eyes. He pointed at Nie Li and spoke in a loud voice, "Recently, I've found out that Nie Li is a spy from the Demon God's Sect. You might be able to hide it from Hierarch Skycloud, but don't even dream about hiding it from me! I'll definitely expose you sooner or later!"

Everyone was slightly stunned at Venerable Flameless's words.

He was simply extremely vicious. At the same time, he'd thoroughly dragged Nie Li into the heart of the struggle.

"That's why I'm aiming at Nie Li! I've realised his intentions, so I'm trying to get rid of the spy. My actions may have been a little overboard, but my loyalty towards the Divine Feathers Sect is known by the Heavens and the Earth!" Venerable Flameless proudly puffed his chest and said with self-righteousness.

When Gu Bei, Lu Piao, Li Xingyun, and the rest all heard Venerable Flameless's words, rage was displayed on their faces. Venerable Flameless was obviously making stuff up! This was just venomous slandering!


	357. Chapter 357

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 357 – The Big Five**

This raised everyone's expectations a little. They never thought that Venerable Flameless would accuse Nie Li of being a spy from the Demon God's Sect.

Was the Venerable Flameless speaking the truth, or was he just making it up?

All of the East District's students were watching the situation unfold, but the majority of them didn't believe it. Unless Venerable Flameless provided sufficient proof, it was more likely to just be slander. Anyone could tell that the relationship between Venerable Flameless and Nie Li wasn't very good.

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai both couldn't help frowning. They already understood what kind of person Venerable Flameless was. It was more likely that he'd flown into a rage out of humiliation, because his plot against Nie Li had failed!

Li Xingyun pointed at Venerable Flameless and yelled, "Actually, Venerable Flameless is the real spy! He discovered how talented Nie Li was and felt threatened, so he tried to kill to him to remove a threat for the Demon God's Sect!"

"That's right, I can testify to that!" Lu Piao stood out.

"I can also testify to that!" Gu Bei stood out as well.

"Me too!" Long Yuyin and Xiao Yu also stood out.

Voices popped up everywhere, enraging Venerable Flameless. He pointed at Li Xingyun and the group as he barked, "You're just slandering me. What proof do you have?"

Hearing Venerable Flameless's words, Li Xingyun laughed three times and said, "Then what proof does Venerable Flameless have to accuse Nie Li of being a spy? I, Li Xingyun, can guarantee with all my pride that Nie Li is not a spy!"

"So can I!" Gu Bei solemnly said.

"Myself as well!" Long Yuyin said without any hesitation.

"You…" Venerable Flameless was enraged within his heart. He never thought that there'd be so many people standing by Nie Li's side. Furthermore, Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and Long Yuyin all had rather special identities. If Nie Li was a spy, then didn't that mean that Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and Long Yuyin from the three major families were harbouring a spy?

Venerable Flameless said in a solemn voice, "The three of you, don't be deceived by him! Don't you think it's fishy that someone from the Tiny World, without any background, could make direct descendents of the three major families speak for him?"

Nie Li pointed at Venerable Flameless as he coldly smiled. "Then how can Venerable Flameless be certain that I'm a spy? In these hundreds of years, have any spies from the Demon God's Sect ever managed to sneak into the Divine Feathers Sect? Even Hierarch Skycloud believes in me and took me in as his disciple. Yet, Venerable Flameless firmly believes that a disciple of Hierarch Skycloud, your own Junior Brother, is a spy of the Demon God's Sect. I wonder what your intentions are behind this? Could you be fighting over favouritism?"

Upon hearing Nie Li's words, those who weren't sure of the truth more or less believed him. The possibility that Venerable Flameless was trying to fight Nie Li for favouritism was indeed higher.

"Competing over favouritism? Hahaha!" Venerable Flameless laughed. "A coward like you, who doesn't dare to step onto the stage, is qualified to compete with me?"

"I won't fall for your words! I'll say it again. If you dare to challenge a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, then I'll also dare to challenge him!" Nie Li calmly said as he pointed at Guo Huai, who was standing not far away. Nie Li didn't know what his chances were against Guo Huai, but he knew that it wasn't zero. Nie Li had merged with his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon earlier, but he'd only used a portion of its strength; he still hadn't unleashed its full potential.

However, there was no need for Nie Li to risk his life!

Venerable Flameless was a Dao of Dragon Realm expert. To think that he'd actually use such despicable method to deal with Nie Li. Nie Li had to be cautious in the future, and make sure not to give Venerable Flameless any more chances!

By now, the five major figures had already noticed the situation occurring on the marital field, as well as everything that'd happened up to that point.

The five powerful figures conversed amongst themselves.

"Skycloud, this Nie Li is already your disciple?"

"Indeed." Hierarch Skycloud's voice raised in spirals.

"Hierarch Skycloud certainly moves quickly. In these hundred years, such a talent is an absolute rarity." The voice was empty and distant, with a twinge of regret.

"Could it be that Lord Sect Master's heart are been moved? Just focus and teach your grandson Situ Beiyan!" a flirtatious voice sounded.

"Situ Beiyan's talent isn't bad, but he could barely break through to the Martial Ancestor Realm and dominate a single region. It's too hard for him to become Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect!" the voice sighed.

"I never thought that Lord Sect Master would think so highly of Nie Li. Why don't we have Nie Li learn under the Sect Master!" Hierarch Skycloud lightly smiled.

"A gentleman would never steal someone else's favourite. If there's a member of the younger generation who possesses extraordinary talent and can stand independently, then they must be well nurtured. We must observe this Nie Li!" the voice calmly replied. "In one hundred years, the Divine Feathers Sect will be left to these younger generations to manage; therefore, we must be prudent in our selection!"

"Venerable Flameless and Nie Li seem to have some conflicts. Hierarch Skycloud isn't going to meditate it?" that flirtatious voice chuckled.

"It's nothing but a meaningless dispute amongst younger generations. Let them be!" Hierarch Skycloud said lightly.

Aside from those three voices, there were two more auras observing Nie Li. A fifteen or sixteen year-old youth had actually integrated with a God Level Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon and crushed a 6-fate genius with his 4-fate strength. This is indeed hard to come by.

Just as Nie Li was about to leave the field, a voice like thin silk transmitted itself to him.

"Nie Li!"

Nie Li's heart shook when he heard the voice, and he straightened his posture. "Hierarch Skycloud!'

"Do your best and fight with Guo Huai. You don't have to hold back. Don't worry, I'll protect your fate soul from dispersing. Several lords wish to see your strength and talent!" said the Hierarch Skycloud.

"Yes!" Nie Li replied as his heart quivered. The "several lords" that Hierarch Skycloud spoke of should be the other members of the big five. Since Hierarch Skycloud had already told him to go for it, a blaze of fighting spirit flashed through Nie Li's eyes. Since the big five wanted to see, then he'd have to put up a good performance for them!

After all, if he wanted to become the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, then he'd have to obtain the big five's acknowledgement.

Nie Li didn't know who the big five were, but if he could obtain the support of another member of them, then it'd definitely be of great help to him in the future.

No one else, from the ordinary students, to the teachers, to Venerable Flameless and the two elders themselves, were aware of the conversation happening between the big five.

Venerable Flameless looked at Nie Li's silhouette as he felt dejected. But suddenly, Nie Li turned back.

Nie Li faced Venerable Flameless as he said, "I'll agree to the second match. I won't use any artifacts, either!"

Upon hearing Nie Li's words, everyone was stunned and looked at him dumbfoundedly. Nie Li's brain must be fried. He disagreed to it just a moment ago, so why did he suddenly agree to it?

A 4-fate fighting a 9-fate. Furthermore, the other party was obviously trying to kill him.  
Was Nie Li tired of living? He was obviously walking to his own death!


	358. Chapter 358

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 358 – Probe**

"Master Nie Li, please don't be rash!" Long Yuyin's brows were tightly knit as the concern on her face expressed itself in speech. This was the first time she'd ever displayed concern for someone.

Xiao Yu glanced at Long Yuyin. He couldn't help snorting and turning his head away. Nie Li was still claiming that he wasn't committing adultery with Long Yuyin? As if he'd buy that! However, he didn't want Nie Li to risk his life either. Although he was worrying in his heart, he didn't say anything.

Lu Piao and Gu Bei both spoke up after Long Yuyin. "Nie Li, you don't need to fight with him at all! You're only a 4-fate and he's already 9-fate!"

"I have my own plans!" Nie Li lightly smiled in reply.

When everyone saw how calm Nie Li was acting, whether if it's Lu Piao, Gu Bei, or Li Xingyun, they were all a little puzzled. Was Nie Li really that confident in this?

Venerable Flameless slightly narrowed his eyes. So Nie Li had actually agreed to this. Was he just being egotistic or did he really have the means to back it up? Nie Li's one-eighty had happened too fast. Venerable Flameless vaguely sensed an abnormality.

Venerable Flameless looked up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. Then, his face turned sullen and he coldly snorted, "Guo Huai, go up and teach him a good lesson!"

"Yes!" Guo Huai's voice was respectful as he jumped onto the stage.

Nie Li put away his artifacts and jumped onto the stage as well. This time, he was facing a strong opponent like Guo Huai. Nie Li inhaled a deep breath and began mobilising his fate soul. A blazing fighting spirit flashed through his eyes. He didn't know what his chances of winning were, but he was definitely going to give his best out there.

Guo Huai coldly looked down on Nie Li. An overwhelming aura surged from him.

"I'll admit that I unestimated you earlier. With your strength at 4-fate, you actually won against Ye Chong. However, you will definitely lose against me!" Guo Huai proudly stared down Nie Li as a surge of powerful aura emanated from him.

"How will we know if we don't fight?" The corner of Nie Li's mouth twitched as a chilly light revealed itself in his eyes.

Guo Huai's brows slightly twitched. He never thought that Nie Li would be so arrogant before him!

"Such arrogant confidence. I hope you won't lose too quickly!" Guo Huai coldy snorted.

The students of the East District couldn't shift their eyes from the two people on the stage. Nie Li knew that Guo Huai Didn't have any good intentions, but he still willingly challenged him. This aroused the interest within their hearts. Nie Li was only a 4-fate. Did he really have any chances of winning against a 9-fate?

Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, Xiao Yu, and the other spectators all anxiously watched the stage. They were worried for Nie Li's safety. After all, he was just at 4-fate.

Nie Li constantly shifted the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting around in his soul realm and felt the Heavenly Energy nourish him. That vine began to rapidly grow as a surge of powerful aura burst forth from Nie Li's body.

"Hmph!" Guo Huai sensed the boundless energy that was coming from Nie Li, and a trace of astonishment flashed through his eyes, followed by a cold snort. The Heavenly Energy around Guo Huai gradually formed into a heavy sword, one meter long.

*Ohmnnnn!* *Ohmnnnn!* *Ohmnnnn!*

The heavy sword trembled as countless wind blades formed around it and left deep marks on the ground.

Both of their auras rose rapidly as an invisible wind raged on the stage. The nearby students couldn't help taking a step back as their faces turned pale.

Who would've thought that both their strengths had already reached such frightening heights?

"Let's see how capable you are!" Guo Huai took a heavy step that left an afterimage, brandished his sword, and slashed towards Nie Li. His sonic winds filled the skies.

*Rumble!* *Rumble!* *Rumble!*

As everyone looked on, Guo Huai pounced towards Nie Li like a bloodthirsty beast.

The compacted gale raged like a waterfall. Whenever one of the sonic blades passed by, it left a long and deep crack on the solid rock of the battle stage.

Even without merging with their demon spirits, they were actually already so strong!

Nie Li sensed the frightening energy heading towards himself, so he immediately merged with his Shadow Devil and disappeared. His sickle-like front limbs turned into chilling rays of light as they slashed towards Guo Huai.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The speed of this battle wasn't something that could be followed by the naked eye. In just a single moment, they'd already clashed dozens of times.

Energies constantly exploded onstage.

Although Nie Li could make use of Shadow Devil's frightening speed to match Guo Huai, he still felt a powerful pressure. Within the Heavenly Fate Realm, the difference between each fate soul was extremely large. Not to mention that there was a five fate souls' worth of difference between them.

Overcoming such a handicap certainly wasn't easy.

"Die!" The meter long sword in Guo Huai's hands was aimed at Nie Li's neck with rapid speed, as he tried to kill Nie Li in one strike.

Void-form!

Nie Li's body had already disappeared, which made Guo Huai miss. After the attack landed on empty air, Nie Li's silhouette reappeared.

The moment Nie Li reappeared, Guo Huai revealed a strange smile and kicked towards Nie Li's chest. As they exchanged blows, Guo Huai had gradually discovered the Shadow Devil's weakness: it was the instant he reappeared!

Nie Li saw that Guo Huai's leg was almost upon him, so he furiously roared as his body expanded with rapid speed.

In that hair's breadth of a moment, Nie Li had chosen to merge with the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.

With a *boom*, Guo Huai's leg landed on the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon and was rebounded. The corner of his mouth curled into a light smile. Indeed, Nie Li had chosen to merge with the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon under the pressure! Everything had gone as Guo Huai had expected!

Nie Li's body rapidly expanded to seven or eight meters in height. His scales were dark scarlet in colour and his massive wings blocked out the sunlight. Nie Li used his claws and attacked Guo Huai.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li's front limbs kept smashing into empty ground as Guo Huai kept dodging as he tried to determine Nie Li's strength. He was inwardly shocked. The God Level Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was indeed powerful. The corner of Guo Huai's mouth curled into a cold smile as he continued probing out Nie Li's strength. Based on what he'd learned so far, Nie Li absolutely wouldn't be able to win against him!

Nie Li snarled like an enraged tyrannosaurus as he turned the stage into a honeycomb. Although it looked like he was wildly attacking Guo Huai, in reality, his heart was extremely calm. With his vast battle experience, how could he not see what Guo Huai was doing?

If Guo Huai was trying to probe his strength, then Nie Li would put on an act for him!

Nie Li mobilised the power of his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon and sensed the Dragon Bloodline within.

He could've forced the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon to mutate, but didn't want to, because he still hadn't to fully grasped its strength. Nie Li felt that this demon spirit held endless potential that had yet to be fully unleashed.

As Nie Li controlled the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, he felt his soul realm surge rapidly. He was only a step away from 5-fate.

If he could form his fifth fate soul, then his strength would receive a huge increase!

Guo Huai blasted Heavenly Energy at Nie Li's body as he kept sensing the strength of the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. He believed that he'd already grasped Nie Li's strength, so he revealed a cold and proud smile on his face. "You have no chances of winning against me! Now, you can die in peace!"


	359. Chapter 359

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 359 – Back Spikes**

Guo Huai rapidly retreated to create a distance between himself and Nie Li. Then, with a furious roar, his body rapidly expanded and turned into that of a gigantic Nethermoon Draconic Beast.

Although the Nethermoon Draconic Beast was shorter than the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, its aura far surpassed Nie Li's Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's. A layer of bone grew around its body, forming an armour of solid bone. The bone emitted a black luster, and a surge of majestic energy rushed out like a flood.

This was a Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary demon spirit, and a 9-fate one at that!

*Boom!*

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast stomped the ground. An explosion sounded as the ground caved in and formed a huge crater. Then, it charged the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon with unrivaled momentum.

Nie Li noticed the powerful rushing energy from the Nethermoon Draconic Beast, so he slightly bent down into a defensive posture.

*Boom!*

A heavy *boom* sounded like lightning, as majestic energy burst forth.

With a loud noise accompanied by lightning rolls, another huge crater appeared on the solid stage and sent shards of rock flying in all directions. A huge crack expanded from where the two gigantic beasts were standing, and stretched dozens of meters in length. The nearby students immediately fled from it.

The stage that was once raised, had now been thoroughly flattened.

What frightening energy!

The spectators all showed expressions of shock.

After being hit by the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's impact, the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was forced backwards, and almost flew out.

Nie Li's strength was still too inferior to the 9-fate strength of Guo Huai.

Guo Huai's Nethermoon Draconic Beast suppressed Nie Li's Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. He could tell that Nie Li wasn't his match in terms of strength. The corner of Guo Huai's mouth slightly smiled. Just as he had expected, Nie Li wasn't his proper opponent!

Nethermoon Strike!

Guo Huai, in his Nethermoon Draconic Beast form, suddenly brandished his palm towards the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's neck.

When the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's palm was about to land onto him, Nie Li furiously roared and his body emitted a golden light. Sharp spikes grew out from his back with frightening speed and his body expanded a little.

As the Heavenly Energy around them surged, the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon underwent a mutation and became substantially strengthened.

*Fwoosh!*

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast's palm landed on one of the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's neck spikes. The spike ran through his palm and fresh blood splattered.

*Awooooo!*

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast howled miserably, until his voice went hoarse.

Everyone was stunned by the sudden change. They'd never seen a Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon with spikes on its back before.

Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai both abruptly stood up in utter astonishment.

So Nie Li's God Level Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was actually a mutated one!

A Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit was already extremely rare — one in ten million. Since the bloodlines of such demon spirits were already at such frightening heights, the probability of finding a mutated one was even lower!

The value of this demon spirit was simply unimaginable!

To think that such a valuable demon spirit had been obtained by Nie Li. Even Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai couldn't help feeling envious. There were very few who wouldn't be moved by such a demon spirit! With that mutated Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, Nie Li was poised to become one of the most important geniuses of the Divine Feathers Sect!

Venerable Flameless was clenching his fists so hard, that a popping sound can be heard. He never imagined that Nie Li's God Level Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon would actually turn out to be a mutated one. How was Nie Li able to obtain such a precious Dragon Bloodline demon spirit? He felt heavy-hearted. It was unfortunate that integrated demon spirits couldn't be shifted to another owner; otherwise, he'd definitely try to snatch Nie Li's.

Why was Nie Li the one who'd integrated with that God Level Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, and not him? No wonder the old man valued Nie Li so much! However, Venerable Flameless still wasn't resigned.

All of the students were envious and jealous when they saw Nie Li's Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon and its golden luster.

"Oh Heavens! That Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon is simply priceless!"

"Before that demon spirit, all ours can simply be destroyed!"

Many people couldn't help sighing at the unfairness of fate. In the Divine Feathers Sect, there were extremely few people who could integrate with a Dragon Bloodline God Level. All of them were undoubtedly children blessed by the heavens, future pillars of the Divine Feathers Sect. Ordinary people, like the spectators themselves, could only look up to them for their entire life.

At that moment, even the big five, who were observing the battle, couldn't help the ripple that passed through them.

A solemn voice sounded, "It's actually a mutated one. In our few hundred years, we've never even seen a mutated Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit before. Spread the word, Nie Li will become the most important guardian of the Divine Feathers Sect. Hierarch Skycloud, I'll leave Nie Li's teaching to you!"

"Yes." Hierarch Skycloud replied as his gaze fell on Nie Li. Nie Li had indeed given him some unexpected turns.

Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and the rest were rejoicing at Guo Huai's misfortune. He was in miserable pain, since he'd slammed his hand onto the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's spikes. They felt his pain just from imagining it.

"I was right! Nie Li would never do anything that he's not certain of!" Lu Piao laughed.

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast took several steps back. Guo Huai forcefully endured the pain as his heart trembled. He never thought that Nie Li was concealing so much strength. Nie Li's Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon actually completed its first mutation. A mutated God Level Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon! No wonder Venerable Flameless was determined to get rid of him.

Guo Huai's life had once been saved by Venerable Flameless. He was aware that the consequences of killing Nie Li would definitely be heavy, but he still threw an enraged punch at the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast's huge fist gradually got closer. When it was about to land on Nie Li, Nie Li slightly tilted his body.

*Fwoosh!*

Once again, the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's fist landed on a spike on the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's back. These spikes were so sharp that they penetrated the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's fist.

Guo Huai's face twisted from the pain. He tried to bash Nie Li's brain with his other palm, but Nie Li saw the move coming, and turned his head a little

*Fwoosh!*

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast's left palm slammed onto another back spike, this one right behind the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's head.

*Awooooooooooo!*

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast painfully howled. The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon had too many spikes growing out of its back! It couldn't be touched!

The first time that the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's palm slammed onto a back spile, everyone thought that it was just a coincidence. However, after the second and third time, they understood that Nie Li was actually consciously using the back spikes to defend against the Nethermoon Draconic Beast. What shocked the spectators was how precise Nie Li was with his defense, as though he already knew where the Nethermoon Draconic Beast was going to attack!

Both of the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's hands had suffered heavy injuries. Fresh blood poured. At such a miserable scene, the spectators could only imagine how much pain Guo Huai was in. How pitiful!

*Roar!*

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast wrathfully snarled and took several steps back. The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's back spikes were so sharp that even Guo Huai had started to fear them within his heart. Heavenly Energy surged around him in a chaotic and violent storm.

Large wind blades formed around the Nethermoon Draconic Beast.

"Die!" Guo Huai snarled. He'd been thoroughly enraged by Nie Li.


	360. Chapter 360

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 360 – 5-fate**

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast is a kind of Dragon Bloodline beast that lives in wind caves. These creatures are born with the power to grasp the wind. The wind blades that they form can smash artifacts of the same level.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

The wind blades flew towards Nie Li, like the invisible curves of the full moon.

A dazzling gold light flickered off of the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's body as his aura continued to increase. A blazing heatwave spread throughout the area, coming from the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. He spat out a blazing dragon breath that collided with the wind blades.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The dragon breath collided with several wind blades.

The intense battle continued. Powerful energy wreaked havoc on the stage, threatening to destroy the surrounding barrier.

The battle left the students dumbfounded. They weren't in shock of Guo Huai's strength; rather they were shocked that Nie Li could hold up for so long against a 9-fate like Guo Huai.

After all, Nie Li was just 4-fate. There were five fates of difference between them!

To think that Nie Li had hidden so much!

Venerable Flameless furiously transmitted his voice over to Guo Huai. "What are you doing?! End him, quickly!"

Guo Huai was disheartened. Although Nie Li's strength was inferior to his, Nie Li was extremely agile in battle. He managed to either dodge or destroy all of Guo Huai's wind blades. The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's strength greatly surpassed his expectations.

*Roar!*

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast furiously roared as its chest rapidly expanded. His body size doubled as he rapidly gathered majestic Heavenly Energy in his mouth. His move caused a freezing pressure in the surrounding that forced the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon to take several steps back.

Wind Cannon of the Nethermoon Draconic Beast!

Nie Li was felt a chill in his heart and had to restrain his fear. The Nethermoon Draconic Beast's Wind Cannon was a highly destructive attack!

Nie Li wanted to dodge it, but it was already too late.

So fast!

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast abruptly spat out a huge wind ball that shot towards the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.

An invisible wind energy locked onto Nie Li and made it hard for him to move, even a little. That massive wind sphere was almost upon him as he struggled to dodged towards the side.

*Boom!*

That wind cannon grazed past the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon with a huge sound. The terrifying energy swept through and sent the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon flying out.

Nie Li suffered the heavy attack directly in his chest, and his limbs and part of his wings were shredded by the frightening energy. Fresh blood splattered everywhere. He flew out, impacting the ground so heavily that he instantly created a huge crater.

This Wind Cannon had left Nie Li with a heavy injury.

The difference in energy between Nie Li and Guo Huai was just too wide. The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon emitted a dazzling golden light, as it regenerated its tattered limbs with a clearly visible speed. Among all the Dragon Bloodline demon beasts, the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon undoubtedly has the most powerful physique and also possessed powerful regeneration abilities.

However, Guo Huai didn't give Nie Li any time to catch his breath. His chest and abdomen expanded again and he spat out a second Wind Cannon.

The third, fourth, fifth…

He launched Wind Cannons ones after another towards the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, who kept dodging. However, Nie Li was still swept up by the Wind Cannon's frightening energy.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

The Wind Cannons' powerful force continued to hit Nie Li's body.

The Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was wounded all over. With such heavy injuries, even his regenerative abilities were useless.

Indeed, the difference between Nie Li and a 9-fate expert was too wide.

After nine consecutive Wind Cannons, the Nethermoon Draconic Beast finally exhausted its strength and stood there, breathing heavily. Guo Huai looked upon the terribly wounded Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, and the trace of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. So what if Nie Li's Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit was a mutated one? Nie Li was still going to lose to him!

Although the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's was powerful, it was still impossible to block the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's Wind Cannon.

Nie Li had suffered heavy injuries and his consciousness was becoming a little fuzzy. He felt a vague sense of nostalgia, as if he'd returned to his battle with the Sage Emperor. Back then, he was already on the edge of exhaustion, and surrounded by six Deity ranked demon beasts. Yet he still forcibly endured the battle. As he fought with those six Deity ranked demon beasts, he was forced to watch the Sage Emperor erase the souls of those who were even slightly related to him.

That continued, until Nie Li had thoroughly lost the meaning to his own existence and died in unjust anguish.

His rebirth had given him another chance and had returned those people to him. Images of his parents, friends, clansmen, Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, and everyone else flashed across his mind.

He couldn't retreat here. He couldn't lose!

Without the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, there was no third chance!

The reason Nie Li had been cultivating his strength like crazy and expanding his power, was all in preparation for his battle against the Sage Emperor! How could he die here to a measly 9-fate?

Everyone who was watching the stage couldn't help sighing. Nie Li had finally lost. He was still a 4-fate, after all. The fact that he'd confronted a 9-fate existence was already enough to win everyone's respect!

The five auras that observed Nie Li began discussing amongst themselves.

"So Nie Li was able to reach this stage! That's already extremely good!" the solemn voice sounded again.

"I'm becoming more and more interested in that kid!" the flirtatious voice chuckled.

Without a doubt, Nie Li had displayed a heaven-defying talent. Hierarch Skycloud allowed the faint trace of a smile to show. Perhaps Nie Li would grow to become the new pillar of Divine Feathers Sect and lead them to glory.

Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and the rest were all worried for Nie Li. At the sight of this, Gu Bei immediately barked, "We'll go up and save him!"

Just as they were about to take action, Li Xingyun suddenly blocked their way and said, "Wait!"

"Li Xingyun, move!" Lu Piao frowned as he growled. He never expected that Li Xingyun would be the one to actually obstruct him at such a critical moment.

Suddenly, a huge boom sounded from the stage as a majestic aura soared into the sky.

Everyone was slightly shocked as they sensed that frightening ripple of energy. They watched with shocked expressions as the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon release a powerful aura.

What was going on?

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Several blasts of air exploded, radiating from the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. This aura was several times more powerful than before!

At that moment, the fifth fate soul was forming inside Nie Li's body. It quietly burned in the center of his soul realm, along with the red, blue, yellow, and black fate souls.

5-fate!

Usually, when someone moves from 4-fate to 5-fate, their strength would increase by two-folds, if they were lucky. However, Nie Li's strength had increased by five to six-folds, at the very least!

The wounded body of the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon began regenerating at a rapid speed. The originally golden skin grew a metallic sheen that was like black gold. The spikes on its back also became bigger and more solid.


	361. Chapter 361

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 361 – Assassin?**

5-fate!

Nie Li could sensed that the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's physique had also been strengthened by a lot.

Now that he'd reached 5-fate, there were five fate souls floating within his soul realm, revolving nonstop. That fifth fate soul constantly provided him with Heavenly Energy.

Now, Guo Huai was extremely disheartened. He'd executed so many Wind Cannons that he'd nearly exhausted all of his Heavenly Energy.

However, he still couldn't get rid of Nie Li. He never thought that his actions would allow Nie Li to reach 5-fate. The badly wounded physique of the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon was already fully recovered.

Guo Huai furiously roared as he leapt and pounced at Nie Li. He swiped his huge palm towards Nie Li's head.

He absolutely couldn't allow Nie Li to fully grasp the power of 5-fate!

Long Yuyin and Xiao Yu couldn't help to shouting at the same time, "Be careful!"

Just as the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's huge palm was about to land on Nie Li's head, Nie Li suddenly opened his eyes as a sharp ray of light flashed through them.

Usually, a person would need several hours to fully grasp their power upon reaching 5-fate. However, that wasn't the case for Nie Li. After reaching 5-fate, he quickly activated the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique to hasten the development of his fifth fate soul. Through various methods, he'd already fully grasped the power of 5-fate.

How could he be that fast? Guo Huai saw Nie Li open his eyes and his heart shook.

It was already too late for Guo Huai to react. Nie Li let out a deep roar, shook his wings, tilted his body, and mercilessly charged towards the Nethermoon Draconic Beast with his back1.

*Boom!*

A heavy noise sounded as the two huge beasts collided.

The students of the East District felt their scalps tingle at the scene. Nie Li had used his back spikes to ram the Nethermoon Draconic Beast!

The Nethermoon Draconic Beast had issued a horrific scream. It'd been pierced by hundreds of spikes, and every single one of them was extremely sharp and left a deep bloody hole in it's body. Fresh blood poured from the wounds.

Guo Huai miserably shrieked. He thoroughly hated Nie Li and his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon. From that collision, the Nethermoon Draconic Beast's body was filled with bloody holes. He felt pain from every single one of them!

Before Guo Huai could react, Nie Li furiously roared and charged at the Nethermoon Draconic Beast again.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Energies exploded on the stage as the Nethermoon Draconic Beast continued getting rammed by the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon and wailed even more miserably.

For the Nethermoon Draconic Beast, this experience was even worse than Hell!

Now that he'd reached 5-fate, Nie Li had grasped two more of the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon's combat abilities. However, he didn't plan to display them, since he could already win against Guo Huai with what he'd already shown. He'd already displayed sufficient talent, so he could keep those two combat abilities as hidden trump cards.

After experiencing all sorts of events in his previous life, Nie Li had learned an important lesson; no matter what happened, he always had to conceal some cards. Those without hidden trump cards died too easily.

Thanks to Nie Li's furious ramming, the Nethermoon Draconic Beast was sent flying. When he landed on the ground some distance away, he remained there, completely bloodied and unable to stand.

Venerable Flameless never expected Guo Huai to lose. He was furiously enraged in his heart as he scolded, "Trash!"

Now that the Nethermoon Draconic Beast could no longer stand, Nie Li rapidly withdrew the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, shrank back to his human form, and leapt off the stage. He turn to Venerable Flameless, Huang Yu, and Nanmen Tianhai, and asked, "Two Elders, I've already won your two battles. The test should be over, right?"

Students of the East District weren't able snap out of it for quite some time.

As a newcomer, he'd actually managed to defeat so many experts of the East District and directly enter the top two hundred ranks. Something like this definitely hadn't happened for hundreds of years!

Nie Li's talent was indeed shocking, especially that mutated Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit of his. It left everyone with a deep impression.

"Nie Li has managed to win against two Senior Brothers. His test for today shall come to an end here!" Huang Yu laughed as he looked at Venerable Flameless, who sat beside him. "I wonder what opinions Venerable Flameless might have on the matter?"

"Leave it, then!" Venerable Flameless said in a low voice as he swept an eye over Nie Li. His plots against Nie Li haven't succeeded this time, and it'd definitely be harder for him to do so in the future. He still wasn't resigned to it, but there was nothing he could do. He knew that Hierarch Skycloud had probably noticed what was going on. He no longer had a chance here; therefore, he could only leave things as they were.

After Nie Li had finished, Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and the rest also went up to challenge some Senior Brothers.

Although Lu Piao and Gu Bei's performances were extremely outstanding, thanks to Nie Li's performance before them, the students of the East District weren't in as much of a shock as they would've been.

From this day onwards, Nie Li was a disciple of the East District. However, his aim was to enter the Central District as soon as possible and quickly grasp the power and a position within the Divine Feathers Sect. He didn't have any more idle time!

The competition ended and the crowd on the field slowly dispersed.

The news that Nie Li had entered the East District's top two hundred from the moment he entered quickly spread throughout the Skysoul Institute. The news also gradually spread throughout the rest of the Divine Feathers Sect and the other disciples started to pay attention to the rising genius.

After his battle with Guo Huai, Nie Li stopped receiving transmissions from Hierarch Skycloud and had no idea what his views were on the matter. Either way, if Hierarch Skycloud had something to say, then he'd definitely send someone with summons for Nie Li. Since Nie Li had just entered 5-fate, he had to resume cultivating as soon as possible to consolidate his cultivation.

As for Li Xingyun, Lu Piao and Gu Bei, they went on to carry out their plan. Recently, there'd been a steady influx of geniuses joining both the Demon and Heavenly Path Leagues. Aside from the Demon League's generous treatment of its members, Nie Li's name caused a huge effect.

With a talent like Nie Li's, who knew how high he'd grow in the future? Following Nie Li was definitely a commitment with prospects!

The night gradually darkened.

Nie Li continued his cultivation, as usual, and his fate soul had finally stabilised. Tomorrow, he'd be able to store his fate soul in the Soul Hall and head out again to the outside world. Things would be much safer for him, after he placed his fate soul in the Soul Hall.

Nie Li quietly sat, enshrouded by a powerful aura. He'd already finished cultivating the first few lines of the [Heavenly God] technique's first chapter! He didn't know when he'd finish the entirety of the first chapter.

He quietly meditated on the profound intents contained in the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique. Insights flitted across his heart.

Just when he was about to enter the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, he suddenly sensed a peculiar aura. He immediately put away the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and looked at the door with alertness.

A strong wind blew through and forced the door open.

"Who's there?" Nie Li coldly barked as he peered outside. It was dark out there, without the shadow of a single person.

Nie Li sensed imminent danger. There was no way that the wind could just blow open the door like that and he couldn't see anyone outside, nor could he sense the trace of anyone nearby. This proved that the other party possessed strength that far surpassed his own. He had no idea where the other party was hiding themselves. Nie Li mobilised his Heavenly Energy and prepared to engage in battle.

Could it be…?

Had Venerable Flameless sent assassins over?

With a flick of his right hand, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword appeared, as well as his Grade 6 Artifacts. But even so, Nie Li couldn't sense the slightest thing. Just what kind of realm was his opponent in?


	362. Chapter 362

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 362 – Die While Fully Knowing**

Nie Li extended his perceptions, with his senses on full alert.

He still couldn't sense the other party's presence!

Traces of sweat beaded on Nie Li's forehead. He was already a 5-fate and his perceptive abilities had reached a frightening degree. He could sense the slightest movement of anything within fifty meters of himself, even if his opponent was a Heavenly Axis Realm expert. However, the other party could still manage to conceal themselves from his perception!

That meant that his opponent must be of the Dao of Dragon Realm!

He couldn't sense the other party's presence. However, thanks to the rich battle experience from his previous life, he felt a strong sense of danger.

The Divine Feathers Sect strictly forbade things such as assassinating students within the Skysoul Institute's grounds. It didn't matter how special Venerable Flameless was. If he committed a crime like this, the matter would definitely be investigated. If found guilty, even he'd have to pay for it with his life.

The Divine Feathers Sect's laws were absolute. No one could break them!

Nie Li couldn't figure out why Venerable Flameless would try to pull something like this. That is, if he really was the one behind this.

After all, no matter how well Venerable Flameless could try to conceal the deed, it'd still be exposed by the big five. Wasn't he a disregarding the consequences a little too much?

Nie Li slowed down his breathing and coldly swept his eyes over his surroundings. As long as the other party struck first, he would definitely return with a counterattack!

If the other party was too powerful, then he would have to execute one of the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique's secret skills to engage in a death battle! All he hoped was the movements and aura ripples of the fight could attract the attention of some higher-ups within the Divine Feathers Sect.

Nie Li paid close attention to his surroundings as he prepared himself to engage at the drop of a hat. Suddenly, a invisible energy locked onto Nie Li.

"Shit!" Nie Li's heart trembled as he waved the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in his hand and slashed in front of himself.

Bolts of lightning shot towards that energy.

However, the lightning pillars were destroyed as quickly as they were released.

How was that possible? Nie Li's pupils shrank. The other party possessed such powerful strength!

The invisible energy continue honing in on him.

Nie Li furiously roared and prepared to merge with the Shadow Devil. However, just as Nie Li mobilised the energy within his soul realm, a peculiar energy hit his soul realm, causing it to shake. Instantly, the merging with his demon spirit halted halfway.

Immediately following that move, the unseen intent tangled itself around Nie Li's right leg and lifted him into the air.

His opponent's attack was simply too fast. Nie Li was extremely shocked. He stiffened his body and tried to use the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to slash that invisible energy.

The moment Nie Li moved, two other invisible energies wrapped themselves around both of Nie Li's hands. A surge of energy pounded on his wrists, sending a sharp pain. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword fell from his hand.

His limbs were tightly bound by that invisible energy.

Nie Li didn't have the slightest power to resist his enemy, nor did he know where in the room his opponent was currently hiding themselves. His opponent's strength must have reached the Dao of Dragon Realm, at the very least! Nie Li slightly frowned his brows. He must've been overthinking it. There's no way that Venerable Flameless could've sent such a person.

Venerable Flameless probably couldn't even mobilise such a powerful expert.

Nie Li knew that his opponent possessed powerful strength, but he wasn't going to let himself and be caught without putting up a fight. If he had anything with him that could deal with this strange energy, it'd be that mysterious vine!

Nie Li immediately mobilised the vine within his soul realm and felt a majestic energy surging into his limbs.

The vine within his soul realm rapidly grew and absorbed the energy that bound Nie Li. The absorbed energy was quickly devoured by the vine.

The energy that bound Nie Li instantly collapsed. He landed and pounced towards the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, trying to get it in his hands again.

Nie Li's opponent seemed to be a little surprised that he could actually break free. A small sound of surprise came from somewhere above.

Nie Li's opponent realised that he was about to grab the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, the sword was knocked away with some kind of energy. The blade was sent skittering, stuck itself into the ground, some distance away, and vibrated back and forth from the shock. Nie Li sensed countless invisible threads tighten around him and lift him into the air once again.

He immediately mobilised the vine within his soul realm a second time, but his soul realm suddenly emitted a bright golden light as a mysterious inscription patterns array thoroughly sealed the vine within Nie Li's soul realm.

Even the vine had been rendered totally useless!

Nie Li was bound by that invisible energy, lifted into the air, and had his limbs pulled in all four directions, until he was spread-eagled.

Nie Li smiled bitterly. His opponent's strength wasn't something he could match. He didn't even have the chance to merge with his demon spirit! Even a straight-on fight would be useless. Even if she managed to execute some of the [Heavenly God]'s secret techniques, he probably still wouldn't be able to fight against his opponent.

Nie Li started guessing at his opponent's identity. Was there really a need to send such a powerful expert to deal with the likes of himself?

Suddenly, a figure materialised and landed on the ground.

The figure wore a black tight-fitting ninja outfit. Even their face was concealed under the cloak. This person's aura felt as though it'd been concealed in a void — entirely undetectable. It felt like the Shadow Devil's void-form!

That person slowly walked towards Nie Li. Although she wore a ninja outfit, Nie Li could still see her fiery figure through her clothes. She had a perky, plump butt with beautifully long and slender legs. The fullness of her chest displayed extreme temptation.

In every steps she took, her beautiful figure gave off an astonishing charm. A strongly fragrant scent wafted over.

Her fiery figure alone was enough to mesmerise countless men, until they were head over heels for her.

Although Nie Li couldn't see her face, her knew that she was definitely devastatingly beautiful.

She slowly moved towards Nie Li, step by step, as she penetrated his heart with faint traces of killing intent. Nie Li felt the blood in his body solidify. She gradually walked in front of him. He was displayed right in front of her with his limbs stretched in all four directions, like a naked lamb on the cooking rack.

With a twitch of her right hand, a sharp dagger appeared that shined with chilling light.

"Someone asked me to take your life. However… killing you just like that would be such a waste of a good leather purse. So, I've decided to play with you a bit. if you serve me well, then who knows? I might even grant you an easy death!" Her voice was sharp and carried traces of seductiveness. She positioned the dagger between his thighs and cut apart his pants, revealing the skin beneath. The blade left shallow bloodstains.

Nie Li felt a shiver emanate from his crotch, as the dagger was only an inch away from his important parts. Nie Li felt his scalp tingle.

"Please wait for a moment, Senior. I wonder, who is the one who sent Senior over here? Who have I offended? Even if I must die, at least let me die while fully knowing!" Nie Li shifted his train of thought as he pondered over his opponent's intentions.


	363. Chapter 363

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 363 – Pick One of Two**

"Brat! So now you're afraid? You've offended so many people, so there are plenty who want you dead. But I'll be generous and let you die fully knowing why. Venerable Flameless was the one who sent me here!" The black-clad embodiment of seduction smiled and continued, "Now, do you want an easier death or more painful one? It's your choice!"

Her slim fingers softly slid across the skin around Nie Li's thigh area. He felt an aura so cold that he had to suck in a mouthful of cold air.

His crotch was being threatened. How could his scalp not tingle?

"Senior, please don't joke with me!" Nie Li bitterly smiled.

"Joke? You think I'm joking?" The person in black patted Nie Li's crotch with the dagger in her right hand and showed an expression that was a smile, yet not a smile.

"This Senior definitely wasn't sent by Venerable Flameless. If that was true, then ghosts must be real! Venerable Flameless is a 3-stage Dao of Dragon Realm expert, at most. Meanwhile, Senior must be an 8-stage Dao of Dragon Realm, at the very least! Senior could kill the likes of Venerable Flameless with a flick of your finger. How could you be willing to heed his orders?" Nie Li said as he looked at the black clothed person.

The woman in black was obviously startled. She never thought that Nie Li would've been able to determine Venerable Flameless's strength, let alone her own.

After all, Nie Li was just a Heavenly Fate Realm. How could a lowly Heavenly Fate Realm tell the difference between the strong and weak of the Dao of Dragon Realm?

"Continue speaking. If you can tell me why, maybe I'll spare you today!" The black robed person crossed her arms and slightly smiled. Because of the way she'd positioned herself, her arms were squeezing her chest and making it bulge out with a shocking curve.

Nie Li bitterly smiled. At his current level, how could he possibly guess his opponent's identity so easily? He racked his brains for other clues. She was such an alluring woman and possessed great strength. She must be quite a figure within the Divine Feathers Sect.

Nie Li recalled the memories from his past life. There was one person who fit snugly into that category.

"From the strength that Senior has displayed, it doesn't look like the Dao of Dragon Realm. So… Martial Ancestor Realm?" Nie Li's eyes were fixed on the other party.

Her cloak trembled.

Nie Li felt excitement in his heart. Could he have guessed correctly? If it's a Martial Ancestor Realm, then there's a high chance that she was that person…

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment before saying, "According to the cultivation technique that Senior displayed just now, you should be from the Dragonseal Family! Furthermore, you're an expert in the Dragonseal Family who has reached the Martial Ancestor Realm. I believe that Senior's identity is quite obvious right now. There's really no need to guess!"

"Hahaha! You've guessed wrongly! I haven't reached the Martial Ancestor Realm, yet. Actually, I'm at the 9-stage Dao of Dragon Realm!" the black clothed person laughed as her body shook and there were waves roaring before her chest, "However, since you're able to guess that I'm from the Dragonseal Family, you indeed have some capability!"

Dragonseal Family? 9-stage Dao of Dragon Realm?

With the new information, Nie Li realised that he didn't know who his opponent was and bitterly smiled, "Looks like I've guessed wrong!"

The black clothed person patted Nie Li's crotch with the dagger and said, "You've humiliated my daughter so badly. So much so that now her mother has come looking for you. That sounds reasonable, doesn't it?"

Upon hearing her words, Nie Li finally knew who she was. This black clothed person was Long Yuyin's mother!

"Aunty, listen to me…" Nie Li immediately said as he tried to explain.

The black clothed person waved her hand to dismiss his words. "I'm well aware of everything. Since you've guessed so much, I don't plan on killing you!"

Nie Li finally felt some relief at the black clothed person's words.

"I won't kill you, but there's no way I'm letting you off without any punishment. I'm only going to cripple you. I don't think you'll have any objections, right?" The woman in black patted Nie Li's crotch with the dagger once again.

Nie Li sensed a chill in his crotch and immediately hunched forward to move his pelvis away from her. He bitterly screamed inside his head. He still hadn't placed his fate soul in the Soul Hall. If he got wasted like this, then it'd take a huge effort to heal. Furthermore, getting wasted like that, even just once, that feeling would be rather depressing.

"Aunty, you've misunderstood! I didn't bully Long Yuyin! Furthermore, she's taken me on as her master!" Nie Li immediately explained.

"Oh? Is that so?" The black clothed person removed the hood and her long hair fell like waterfall. She looked very similar to Long Yuyin, but more mature and charming. She had a devastatingly beautiful appearance. Her figure, wrapped by her tight, black clothes, was also more fiery than her daughter's. Especially her chest. A thought flashed across Nie Li's mind. Would Long Yuyin be so spectacular when she grew up?

"Yes, that's true!" Nie Li immediately nodded his head, though he was still rather depressed. Back then, he was an expert who'd stood his ground against the Sage Emperor. Although his cultivation had risen rather quickly in this life, he was still quite far from the Dao of Dragon Realm. Before this expert, he didn't have the slightest power to resist.

"I've heard it all from my daughter. You have two choices. First, marry Long Yuyin. Second, I'll waste you. Choose one!" Long Shuyun patted Nie Li's crotch and showed a smile that wasn't a smile. "Where should I start with the knife?"

Nie Li immediately replied, "That's not possible! Long Yuyin and I have a master-disciple relationship right now. Wouldn't we be messing up seniority if we did that?"

Long Shuyun coldly snorted. "Psh! Your master-disciple relationship is nothing but children playing house. It's nothing to be taken seriously. So what if the seniority gets messed up a little? If anyone dares to say anything, then I, Long Shuyun, will cut their tongue out!"

Nie Li was quite depressed within his heart. Really, could this Long Shuyun not be so rampant?

"Aunty, we should still consider this matter rather carefully. I already have a wife! It's not that I dislike Long Yuyin, but I feel that I'm not a match for her!" Nie Li quickly followed up.

"So what if you already have a wife? It's extremely normal for men to have three or four wives. I only have one request. My daughter definitely must become your first wife!" The corner of Long Shuyun's mouth twitched. "Since the two of you are already like that, then there's nothing to be done. You might not be a match for my daughter, but she'll have to put up with it!"

"Like that?" Nie Li felt an urge to vomit blood. What had he done to Long Yuyin? "Wait, doesn't Long Yuyin already have a fiancé?"

"Oh? That engagement can be easily annulled!" Long Shuyun waved her hand.

"It doesn't seem morally right to break off an engagement just because you want to!" Nie Li righteously replied.

"Morals? Dogs shit morals. The one who has the larger fist has the justifications. Nie Li, I've already put my words on the table. Are you going to marry Long Yuyin or not? If you keep dilly-dallying, then don't blame me for being impolite!" A chilling bloodlust flashed through Long Shuyun's eyes as she coldly snorted.

"Aunty, I'm not dilly-dallying! There's really some stuff that I can't understand!"

"Speak!" Long Shuyun coldly glared at Nie Li.

"Your Dragonseal Family is prominent and Long Yuyin is also one of the successors. Whereas I originated from the Tiny World, just a poor guy without a background worth speaking of. Why does Aunty want me to marry Long Yuyin?" Nie Li bitterly smiled.

"You don't have to play humble. My judgements are accurate. You may be from the Tiny World, but you have a Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon and you're also one of Hierarch Skycloud's disciples. Your future prospects are unlimited. Therefore, you'll still make quite a match for my daughter." Long Shuyun said with a light smile as she looked at Nie Li.


	364. Chapter 364

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 364 – Five Years**

Nie Li was extremely depressed. It didn't matter whether they made a good match or not. You should still get peoples' opinions before you try to marry them off. Was she even aware of the saying "unwillingness cannot produce desired results"?

Nie Li's thoughts whirled. How could he deal with Long Yuyin's forceful old lady?

Nie Li felt extremely depressed under the threat of the cold dagger. He'd heard that Long Yuyin had wasted her own fiancé, Hu Yong, twice. Had she learned that from her mother?

Long Shuyun stared at Nie Li as she coldly said, "So, will you?"

The chilling aura made Nie Li shiver.

Nie Li immediately opened his mouth. "Wait! I have several questions. Why do you and Long Yuyin have the same surname, Long?"

At Nie Li's words, Long Shuyun blankly stared at him for a moment. This subject was a bit too much of a leap. After a brief moment, she said, "We belong to the Dragonseal Family; therefore, we are surnamed Long. If you're married with my daughter, your surname will, of course, have to be Long as well!"

So it turned out that he'd have to go and live with his "wife's" family1!

"Having the chance to take on the surname Long. You should feel proud!" Long Shuyun said, as if it was a natural thing.

"That's impossible!" Nie Li shook his head. "My surname was bestowed by my ancestors. Forget about being wasted. Even if I was killed, I won't change my surname. This is disrespect towards my ancestors!"

Long Shuyun shrugged. "Alright then. If you're unwilling to take the surname Long, then I won't force you to. It'll be fine as long as the first child you have with my daughter bears the surnamed Long!"

Nie Li dumbfoundedly looked at Long Shuyun. She compromised so quickly? Didn't she have principles?!

"Before you marry my daughter, go ahead and voice any requests you have. As long as they aren't too unreasonable, I'll agree to them!" Shunyun looked at Nie Li and said in a meaningful tone, "I know your ambitions are quite large, and the foundations that you've laid out are quite solid. However, if you really want a chance at the Sect Master's position, it won't be enough with just Hierarch Skycloud's support. If you marry Long Yuyin, you'd be able to gain the support of another big five. At that point of time, even Sect Master Situ would have to consider you carefully as your chances of winning are too high! Furthermore, our Dragonseal Family will do our best to help you win the position! But whether you'll be our ally or our enemy, that's your decision to make!"

Hearing Long Shuyun's words, Nie Li was depressed in his heart. That was a naked, straightforward threat! Was there anyone like her, marrying her daughter off in this manner? These people of the Dragonseal Family… how were their brains wired?

Nie Li was depressed; however, he understood Long Shuyun's thoughts. With Long Yuyin's strength alone, the chances that she'd win the Dragonseal Family's Patriarch seat were rather small. However, if Nie Li married Long Yuyin, then the outcome would definitely be different.

Two members of younger generation who'd integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit. And one of them had a mutated one at that. Surely, the resources of the Dragonseal Family would lean towards Nie Li and Long Yuyin's side.

"Speaking of which, I still have to thank you. No matter how I tried to persuade her, that daughter of mine wasn't willing to fight for the Patriarch's position. I never thought that after following you, she'd actually change her mind about that. In this world, there are many things that require you to compete before they can belong to you! I can tell that this daughter of mine is fond of you. Since that's the case, then as her mother, I definitely have to help her. Nie Li, if you betray Yin'er's hopes… Hmph! Don't preach to me about the rules of Divine Feathers Sect. I've never cared about those rules, anyways!" Long Shuyun said with a domineering attitude.

Nie Li felt a headache from just how much Long Shuyun loved her daughter. He'd been trying the change the subject, but she still drove on.

"Aunty, this doesn't seem like a good idea. After all, both Long Yuyin and I are still young. Marrying right now doesn't seem too good of an idea. Why don't we wait five years? By then, if Long Yuyin still likes me, then I'll marry her!" Nie Li said after pondering for a brief moment. Who knows what things would be like in five years? By then, even if Nie Li was going to shamelessly claim ignorance of the matter, there'd be nothing that Long Shuyun could do to him.

Long Shuyin briefly considered Nie Li's words, then said, "It's not too good of an idea? There are many people who get married at your age! But alright. I can wait five years for the wedding. But you'll have to go ahead and get engaged and have your first child. I'm very free anyways, I'll take care of the grandchildren for you!"

Nie Li blankly stared at Long Shuyun. He was dumbfounded.

This…

She's truly unparalleled! Nie Li didn't know how to reply to her at all.

"Aunty, marriage is such a big matter! Shouldn't we consult our parents first? My parents live in the Tiny World, but the door to the Tiny World only opens every five years." Nie Li quickly replied. Even he couldn't help being convinced by his own quick-witted reply.

Long Shuyun hesitated for a moment, but then sharply glared at Nie Li, and said, "Are you trying to stall?"

"Why would I dare to stall Aunty?!" Nie Li immediately followed. "My parents really are still in the Tiny World!"

"You don't have to bother about that. You can just let your parents know in five years. After your child is born, of course." Long Shuyin said firmly.

"I can't do that! Without my parents' approval, how could I dare to commit such an unfilial act2?!" Nie Li righteously replied on the spot.

Long Shuyun was so enraged that her chest was heaving up and down. "I get it. You don't want to marry my daughter. If that's the case, then don't blame me for being ruthless! Let's see how long you can hold out for!" She raised the dagger and brought it down towards Nie Li's crotch.

Nie Li sensed that chill in his crotch, but firmly replied, "I've put my words on the table. It's not that I'm unwilling to marry Long Yuyin. But before I do, I have to seek my parents' approval! Otherwise, I definitely won't yield, regardless of what Aunty does to me!"

Just as her dagger was just about to cut into Nie Li, she stopped. Long Shuyun had been caught in a rather awkward position. After all, Nie Li hadn't thoroughly refused her. And if she went ahead and actually wasted this boy, Long Yuyin might get angry with her. However this kid was too crafty. Who knew if he was actually delaying on purpose?

Just as Long Shuyun hesitated, the door to Nie Li's room suddenly opened and Xiao Yu walked in. Xiao Yu was stunned on the spot.

"You guys…" Xiao Yu dumbfoundedly looked upon the scene. He'd heard a female voice when he passed by Nie Li's room. When he thought that it was Long Yuyin again, he became enraged, so he pushed the door open and witnessed the scene before him instead.

Nie Li was suspended in mid-air with his limbs splayed in all four directions, looking extremely ambiguous. Who knew what this mature and fiery woman was doing to him?

"Who are you?" Xiao Yu stared at Long Shuyun as he tried to guess her identity. After all, it was weird that there was a stranger in Nie Li's room.

Long Shuyun patted Nie Li and chuckled. "Nie Li, how was it? Has Big Sister served you well?"

She glanced at Nie Li as her charming eyes flashed with a chilling light.

Seeing Long Shuyun's eyes, Nie Li felt depressed in his heart. This woman seriously wanted his life3! But he knew that if he didn't cooperate with her, then the consequences would be extremely heavy.


	365. Chapter 365

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 365 – Wait!**

It's useless even with Xiao Yu in the room. Long Shuyun was a 9-stage Dao of Dragon Realm expert, whereas Xiao Yu was just a Heavenly Fate Realm. It was impossible for Xiao Yu to save him!

"Thank you, Big Sister. Big Sister has worked hard!" Although he was depressed in his heart, Nie Li still managed to pay lip service.

Xiao Yu's face turned black as he scolded Nie Li. "Nie Li, you're filthy! Earlier, it was Long Yuyin and now, it's another woman! You're simply shameless!" He slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Long Shuyun watched Xiao Yu make his exit, patted Nie Li between the thighs, and chuckled, "Not bad! You're still rather tactful."

Nie Li bitterly smiled as he couldn't figure this woman out. Was Long Shuyun really Long Yuyin's mother? Why were the personalities of mother and daughter so different? Although Long Yuyin did have a fiery temper, she still managed to restrain it. In the eyes of others, Long Yuyin was a cold iceberg. However her mother was bold and unrestrained.

Xiao Yu probably thought that he was having an illicit relationship with Long Shuyun!

"However, that boy said something about 'earlier, it was Long Yuyin.' What was he talking about?" Long Shuyun looked at Nie Li with a smile that wasn't a smile.

Nie Li was inwardly depressed. He didn't expect Xiao Yu to save him anyways, but why did he have to throw stones at someone who'd already fallen down a well 1? Nie Li really had been too reckless with picking his friends!

"Brat! You think you can just eat the cookie, wipe your mouth, and intend to deny what you did? My daughter might be a little weak, but if you think we're that easy to push around… Hmph, hmph!" Long Shuyun snorted.

What was she talking about? Long Shuyun seemed convinced that there was something going on between Nie Li and Long Yuyin. However, Nie Li was innocent! At most, they only had a master-disciple relationship. Everything they did was according to the rules. The one who Nie Li loved most was still Ye Ziyun. However, now that he knew that Xiao Ning'er was also bound to him by his previous life, there'd, more or less, been space for her growing inside his heart as well. But as for Long Yuyin, they only had a master-disciple relationship between them. Furthermore, just how long had Nie Li known Long Yuyin anyways? How could any affection manage to engrave itself upon his heart in such a short time?

As for what Long Shuyun had said, "don't think that they're easy to bully". What was that based on? Who dared to bully Long Shuyun anyways? That, by itself, meant that they were looking to die.

"Auntie, I think it's better if you ask for Long Yuyin's opinion on this matter, don't you think?" Nie Li bitterly he looked at Long Shuyun and said, "I don't want to insult her innocence!"

"So, you want to see my daughter. Well, I've just happened to bring her with me!" Long Shuyun looked at Nie Li with that "smile" again. She waved her right hand and a figure appeared. Long Yuyin quietly stood a few meters away from him.

Long Yuyin was looking at Nie Li with a complicated expression.

Nie Li was stunned. So Long Shuyun had brought Long Yuyin along. It's just that she'd used some method to conceal Long Yuyin's presence so that he couldn't see her.

He had to admit that mother and daughter looked quite similar. Long Yuyin possessed ninety percent of Long Shuyun's attractiveness, at least. However, Long Shuyun was a little more charming, whereas Long Yuyin appeared more indifferent of her beauty. Furthermore, Long Yuyin's figure wasn't as fiery as Long Shuyun's. However, Long Yuyin wasn't fully grown, yet; therefore, she wasn't necessarily inferior to Long Shuyun's looks. At least, that's what happened in his previous life.

That also meant that, since the beginning, Long Yuyin had heard the conversation between Nie Li and Long Shuyun!

What was that all about? Long Shuyun was dealing with Nie Li. But as his disciple, Long Yuyin didn't help her Master out?

"Mother, please don't force him anymore. There was nothing between us! Last time, he only used acupuncture needles to open up my meridians!" a dull look crossed Long Yuyin's eyes. She hadn't shown herself because she wanted to see Nie Li's reply. However, Nie Li's intentions were obvious in the way he evaded her mother's questions. Long Yuyin didn't know why, but she felt terrible in her heart.

In the past, even if men approached her with ulterior motives, she didn't place them with much regard, nor would their actions have the slightest effect on her mood. Hu Yong included. However, when she heard Nie Li come up with all sorts of excuses to decline her mother's offer, she felt a pain in her heart.

Could it be that Nie Li thought she was a terrible woman? Even if her mother forced him, Nie Li was still unwilling to marry her?

However, if she thought about it rationally, it all made sense. She'd only known Nie Li for a few months, and the impression that she'd given him at the beginning was an overbearing and rude person. However, Nie Li had always been the one giving to her, and she didn't have anything that she could give back to him. Nie Li had taken her in as a disciple and released the power that was in her bloodline. He'd already shown her extreme benevolence. How could she possibly be deserving of his affection?

"Master Nie Li, my mother was joking with you. Please don't be too bothered by it!" Long Yuyin apologised.

Nie Li felt relieved. It's good that it was a joke. He had been miserably joked by Nie Li.

Long Shuyun nearly lost it when she saw Nie Li's expression, as if he was being released from a burden. She understood her daughter very well. Nie Li obviously had a place Long Yuyin's heart; she was just cowering.

"Yin'er, are we going to let this brat go, just like that? Absolutely not! Since we're already here, how can we return empty-handed? That's not my style, the style of Long Shuyun!" She coldly snorted as she continued, "Yin'er, since you're fond of this kid, then go ahead and get pregnant with his child. If he doesn't admit that the child is his, then I'll slaughter him. Back then, I also used this method with your father! In the past, your father also flirted around, but I was the one who subdued and collared him. Too bad that man was rather unlucky and wound up dead at the hands of the Demon God's Sect. Well, anyways, it just so happens that I'm here. I'll teach you everything, hands-on!"

Nie Li stared at Long Shuyun, speechlessly. Of all the people living under the heavens, who teaches their own daughter like that? How was her brain wired?

Hearing Long Shuyun's words, Long Yuyin bashfully stomped her feet and anxiously said, "Mother, what are you saying?!"

Long Shuyun firmly said, "Yin'er, all men are hateful wretches. Listen to your mother's advice!"

"Enough!" Long Yuyin yelled with anger and total embarrassment.

Long Yuyin's furious voice made Long Shuyun silent. Her daughter had never spoken to her like that before.

"What happens between me and him is our business. You don't have to get involved!" Long Yuyin scowled. She really was a litthe angry. Long Shuyun had never cared about how her heart felt!

Long Shuyun looked at her daughter and lightly sighed. "Fine. If that's the case, then forget about it!" Somehow, Long Shuyun felt like she'd let her daughter down. Since Long Yuyin was about to get violent on the subject, the only thing she could do was let it go.

Long Shuyun glanced at Nie Li and coldly snorted, "I'll let you go, for now. If I hear that you've bullied Long Yuyin again, then don't blame me for being impolite to you!" With a twitch of her right hand, she released him.

Finally freed from his bonds, Ni Li landed on the ground and sucked in heavy breaths. He couldn't understand Long Shuyun at all. Well, at least, he wasn't being threatened anymore by her dagger. He finally felt some relief.

"I'm leaving!" Long Shuyun turned and started walking out. Her expression was a little desolate.

"Wait!" Nie Li called out.

"What do you want?" Long Shuyun turned her head as she looked at Nie Li. Hadn't he been through enough of her "lesson"?


	366. Chapter 366

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 366 – Doesn't Benefit Themselves, but Others?**

"Aunty, I just had a thought, though I'm not sure if I should say it?" said Nie Li. Although he'd been tortured by Long Shuyun, he knew that this was still one of his few chances to speak with her. If he missed this opportunity, then who knows when the next time would be?

"Speak!" Long Shuyun cast a glance at Nie Li with a "hmph". She was still rather unhappy about the way things had turned out. If Long Yuyin wasn't there with them, then her temper would've erupted a long time ago.

"Aunty has a high position inside the Dragonseal Family. With your support, Long Yuyin would have a really good chance of obtaining the Patriarch's position. It'd still be slightly inferior to Long Tianming's, but it shouldn't be too far apart." Nie Li said as he probed.

"You're wrong. The Ancestor of the Dragonseal Family1 supports Long Tianming! Therefore, it won't be easy for Long Yuyin to obtain the Patriarch's position." Long Shuyun lightly looked over Nie Li as she continued, "Don't think that I'm unaware of what you're planning. You've helped someone from all the three major families establish a foundation. It's all for your competition over the Sect Master's position. However, all three of them won't have an easy time trying to obtain the Patriarch's position in their respective families!"

Nie Li shook his head. "About that, Aunty has misjudged me. I didn't approach these three on purpose, just to lift them up for my own purposes!"

"Oh? Then what's your motive? Have I misjudged you?" Long Shuyun looked at Nie Li with that "smile" again. She obviously didn't believe his words.

Long Yuyin looked at Nie Li. She firmly believed that Nie Li wasn't just using her. After all, her relationship between Nie Li was built under many coincidences, it wasn't Nie Li who'd specifically tried to get close to her. If Nie Li been trying to get close to her, then he wouldn't have confronted her in the Saint Soul Grounds.

"Aunty should also be able to see it. The Divine Feathers Sect has too many factions that are competing intensely against each other. There are many people who tried to change it, but they weren't able to do so. Hierarch Skycloud, for example. He'd rather become a hermit and not bother about any of the sect's matters. I'm certain that if this goes on, then the Divine Feathers Sect will definitely fall apart within two hundred years!" Nie Li said firmly.

Long Shuyun was silent.

Long Yuyin's eyes were wide — she obviously hadn't thought as far as Nie Li's words were predicting.

"Continue…" Long Shuyun said.

Nie Li slowly explained, "Everyone keeps prioritising their own benefits. Everyone knows that there are a lot of problems inside the Divine Feathers Sect, but they keep competing against each other. If this continues, then the Divine Feathers Sect will definitely fall. One hundred years ago, the Divine Feathers Sects was ranked third among the six major sects. Now, we're at the tail end of that ranking. Even if Sect Master Situ tries to change the current situation with all his heart, he can't do anything because the three major families all have their own agendas. After all, the combined power of the three major families has already surpassed the Sect Master's!"

Long Shuyun looked down at him. "What are you trying to say? Are you trying to tell me that you can change the situation with just your own strength?"

"Trying is better than doing nothing. Of course, it's impossible to change anything with my strength alone. However, I have Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin. I think that their talents are pretty good, and that they're also people worth trusting. They're much better than the likes of Gu Heng, Long Tianming, and Li Yufeng. If those three wind up in charge of the three major families, then the Divine Feathers Sect will have a dark future, where it ends up torn apart. However, if Gu Bei, Li Xingyun and Long Yuyin can take control of the three major families, then everything will be totally different!"

Nie Li impassionedly reasoned, "With my strength alone, it'd be hard to accomplish that feat. But I, Nie Li, am willing to use everything I have to help Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin ascend to their positions! I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this so that in one hundred years, the Divine Feathers Sect will still be a safe place for us all!"

Long Shuyun was mesmerised by Nie Li's solemn vow, so much so that she no longer knew what was true and what was false. In this world, almost everyone worked for their own benefits. Who would do something that wouldn't benefit themselves, but others instead? In her heart, Long Shuyun still didn't believe him very much.

However, Long Yuyin was moved by Nie Li's words. So, it turned out that Nie Li had such a huge dream. She looked at him. She compared herself to the man before her, and felt petty and low. Everything she'd done was to benefit herself; however, Nie Li had been thinking of the entire Divine Feathers Sect. This lifted Nie Li's image even higher in her heart.

Long Shuyun twitched her lips in disdain. "Your words are only enough to bluff little girls. You want me to believe you? Hmph! Do you really think I'm that childish?"

It was true that Nie Li's motives included something other than "for the good of the Divine Feathers Sect"; however, he could still look into his heart without shame. For the entire Draconic Ruins Realm, their greatest threat wasn't from organizations like the Demon God's Sect. It was the supreme existence — the Sage Emperor!

Countless numbers of experts from the Draconic Ruins Realm had fearlessly performed divinations on destiny, all to confront the Sage Emperor. The death toll far surpassed thousands, or even tens of thousands.

In order to protect his family and clansmen, Nie Li could embark on his noble plan with a clear conscience.

Nie Li looked at Long Shuyun and smiled. "It doesn't matter if Aunty believes me or not. Either way, there's no disadvantage to it. Right?"

Long Shuyun was silent for a moment, then said, "That's true. Then, what do you plan to do?" It didn't matter what Nie Li's real motives actually were; the ones who he was pushing onwards included her daughter. And that was enough for her. As long as it didn't threaten her, she didn't care what he did.

Nie Li looked Long Shuyun in the eye and said in a serious tone, "Some of the things I have up planned are extremely huge. I wish that no matter what happens, Aunty will stand by me. Helping me also means helping Long Yuyin!"

"That depends on my mood!" Long Shuyun crossed her arms over her chest and calmly said, "If you need my help, send a message through Yin'er. Maybe I'll consider it!"

Long Shuyun didn't look concerned in the least; however, Nie Li knew that he'd be able to convince her. Long Shuyun was very caring towards her daughter. If Nie Li could convince Long Yuyin, and have her coax and pester her mother, then he wouldn't have to worry about whether Long Shuyun would refuse.

Now that he had help from a 9-stage Dao of Dragon Realm expert, many things would be a lot easier to handle.

Long Shuyun looked at Nie Li as she said patiently, "Brat Nie Li! You're really won't marry my daughter? If you marry her, then as your mother-in-law, how could I not help you? When Yin'er ascends to her position, we'll also do our best to help you obtain the Sect Master's position. If you keep things this way, then aren't you afraid that, after you raise Yin'er to her position, we might abandon you? If that happens, you won't have anything more to gain!"

"Mother!" Long Yuyin stomped her feet in embarrassment.

Nie Li righteously replied, "It'd be hard to find any man who wouldn't have his heart moved by a woman as good as Long Yuyin. However, if the marriage is linked to benefits, then it would be disrespectful towards Miss Long Yuyin! How could I, Nie Li, be that kind of despicable person? Therefore, we should carefully think this matter over!"

Long Shuyun looked at Nie Li in a daze. She really couldn't understand this boy. If Nie Li managed to push Long Yuyin to the Patriarch's position and marry her, then his chances of obtaining the Sect Master's position would be much higher. Not to mention that there was nothing more a man could ask for in terms of Long Yuyin's appearance. However, no matter how she tried to persuade him, he wouldn't agree. Could there really be people in this world who didn't work to benefit themselves, but to benefit others?


	367. Chapter 367

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere**

Could Nie Li really be as noble as he claimed?

Long Shuyun didn't believe it. She's seen too much deception in people. Someone who helped others, but didn't ask for anything in return — people like that simply didn't exist! Was Nie Li just that confident that Long Yuyin would help him?

Nie Li tried his best to persuade Long Shuyun. "Regardless of what Auntie thinks, there's no harm in waiting a few years to see how things turn out. Right now, Aunty thinks that my talent is extraordinary; however, there are many talents who have fallen. Aren't you afraid that after I marry Long Yuyin, that I would not longer strive to improve myself? Of course, Auntie could tear up the engagement between us, the same way you plan to with Hu Yong's. But if you keep breaking promises, then I'm afraid it won't be very good to reputation!"

Long Yuyin nervously looked at Nie Li as she tried to explain that her engagement with Hu Yong was made between her mother and the Hu Clan. Back then, she was still young and didn't know anything about it. She'd never seen Hu Yong as her fiancé!

However, she still swallowed the words that welled up in her mouth. Nie Li had probably never seriously considered the engagement anyways. Right?

Long Shuyun glanced at Long Yuyin, sighed inwardly, and said to Nie Li, "No matter what your motives are, I'll admit that you've persuaded me. From now on, I'll do my best to help you, as long as what you do is beneficial to my daughter."

Nie Li sighed a breath of relief at Long Shuyun's words. She'd finally agreed. With help from a 9-stage Dao of Dragon Realm, his future endeavours would be much easier.

Simultaneously, in the Skycloud Hall

Hierarch Skycloud pulled his intent away as he was seated down with a solemn expression. A while later, he sighed and said, "How funny it is that I, who was born and raised in the Divine Feathers Sect, began rejecting the world because of some vexing matters. But, because of that, it seems that I can no longer see the world clearly, certainly not as well a youth."

"Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun are indeed excellent individuals among the younger generation. They aren't that bad in terms of character, either. If those three can take control of their respective families, then perhaps the Divine Feathers Sect could become united and face the enemy as one. In addition, there are many rising geniuses in recent years; the Divine Feathers Sect may even be able to recover its former glory!" Hierarch Skycloud could vaguely see the traces of hope.

Before Nie Li came to the Divine Feathers Sect, the sect's future was dull and the members of the younger generations from the various families had been deceiving and competing against one another. None of them had cared for the bigger picture. Back then, Gu Bei was still concealing his strength and Long Yuyin hadn't stood out to fight for the Patriarch's seat of Dragonseal Family. After Nie Li's arrival, he'd affected Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun. The entrances of those three made slight changes to the situation.

These successors of the three major families weren't related to each other; however, they had been brought together by Nie Li.

'Since you're determined to accomplish your goal, then allow me to lend you a hand as well!' Hierarch Skycloud thought to himself. After being a recluse for so many years, he couldn't help the slightly throb in his heart.

The other four intents had also swept past. Hierarch Skycloud lightly smiled, if someone is sincere, then the other party would definitely be affected by their sincerity. He wondered what the other four thought about this, and whether Nie Li's sincerity could move them.

However, the Divine Feathers Sect was still a place ruled by the strong. If Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun couldn't claw their way up to the top, then it'd still be useless.

Nie Li was inside his room, after he'd seen Long Yuyin and Long Shuyun off. He sat there and stared at nothing in particular.

A 9-stage Dao of Dragon Realm had appeared in his room. He wondered whether the five major figures of the Divine Feathers Sect had noticed. Usually, none of them would bother to pay any attention to what happened inside the Skysoul Institute. However, the presence of such a powerful aura within the institute should've attracted their attention. After all, the Skysoul Institute was one of the most important places within the Divine Feathers Sect; all of their young geniuses were gathered there.

Of course, that was all Nie Li's speculations. He'd have to be a little more careful from now on. Luckily, Long Shuyun hadn't planned on killing him; otherwise, the consequences would've been very severe. He had to hurry to the Soul Hall and place his fate soul within. He also had to be much more careful; if Venerable Flameless really sent an assassin, things could get dangerous.

He thought about it a little. Since he had so many spiritual stones right now, he should go ahead and buy a few courtyards within the Skysoul Institute grounds. As they say, "a crafty rabbit has three burrows"1.That way, he wouldn't be so easily found and killed by others.

Dawn gradually arrived and Nie Li left to take care of those matters. Even Xiao Yu and Lu Piao didn't know where he'd gone.

Nie Li placed his fate soul in the Soul Hall. He could finally head out to the outside world again.

Everyone was gathered in Li Xingyun's courtyard, including Gu Bei, Lu Piao, Xiao Yu, and Nie Li.

Nie Li saw Xiao Yu and was about to exchange a greeting with him. However, Xiao Yu's face darkened and he turned his head away.

Nie Li awkwardly scratched his nose. Even Ning'er didn't say anything when Nie Li interacted with other girls. Wasn't Xiao Yu being a little too concerned about this? Nie Li didn't know what to say.

Gu Bei reported, "Thanks to He Gui, we've managed to hunt down Gu Heng a total of three times. However, since Gu Heng is a Heavenly Star Realm expert, he can recover his fate soul after about five days. He's probably leaping and frisking about, right now. However, his cultivation should've dropped a lot. He should be around the 3-stage Heavenly Star Realm right now. Furthermore, thanks to our meticulous setups, Gu Heng is getting more and more suspicious of Chai Yue!" Gu Bei turned towards Nie Li and said, "Since your fate soul has recovered, let's go take down Gu Heng's Deity's Lakes!"

"Alright!" Nie Li nodded, looked at Gu Bei, and smiled. "How's the Demon League doing recently?"

"After the East District's competition, we announced that you're a member of the Demon League. After that, we got an endless torrent of applicants. Quite a few of them are Heavenly Star or even Heavenly Axis Realm experts. We already have more than six thousand people!" Gu Bei lightly smiled and continued, "Although we'll still need to test the newcomers' loyalties, the Demon League's overall strength has risen rather quickly!"

Even Li Xingyun was speechless at the report, as he listened from the sidelines. The Demon League had recruited so many people in such a short amount of time. Its expansion was simply too great. In terms of strength, it was already on par with the Heavenly Path League.

Of all the powerful forces held by the talented younger generations, the Demon League could definitely claim to be in the top ten in terms of strength.

In addition, Li Xingyun had heard that Long Yuyin had established the Profound Note League. Rumors claimed that hundreds of Heavenly Axis Realm experts had joined upon its establishment. Several Dao of the Dragon Realm elders and grand elders were also obvious with their support for her force. The Profound Note League had rapidly surpassed the Heavenly Path League and was now ranked among the top five among forces.

Although the Profound Note League was a little inferior to the forces controlled by Long Tianming, Li Yufeng, Situ Beiyan, or Gu Heng, the speed at which it rose to power certainly surpassed everyone's expectations.

What stirred Li Xingyun even more was that the Profound Note Sect had already secretly formed an alliance with his Heavenly Path League and Demon League. The successors of the three major families had banded together — this was an unprecedented move. It'd be hard to imagine what future developments would look like.


	368. Chapter 368

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 368 – Heiyun Deity's Lake**

The person Li Xingyun admired the most was Nie Li. Li Xingyun was a man who rarely admired anyone. Even though Nie Li was much younger than him, he'd already accomplished feats that Li Xingyun couldn't even imagine.

A party consisting of members of the Demon League and Heavenly Path League secretly made their way into the outside world.

These last few days, the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues had fought with Gu Heng's forces several times. The animosity between the two forces had already escalated to the climax. Both armies had killed until their visions were dyed red, yet Gu Heng still launched wild attacks against them without caring for his losses.

The combined Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues had counterattacked, and caused Gu Heng's side even more losses compared to their own. However, Gu Heng's force suddenly received aid from over two hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts. Gu Bei and Li Xingyun's side immediately avoided his sharp edges.

They couldn't figure out where did those Heavenly Axis Realm experts had come from.

As a result, they proceeded with more caution, for a time. They couldn't afford to confront Gu Heng's forces like that.

In the outside world

Heiyun Deity's Lake

This was Gu Heng's most important Deity's Lake, guarded by a little over six hundred men. Sixteen of them were Heavenly Axis Realm experts. It was a rather decently sized force.

However, Gu Heng's main forces weren't present at the moment. Only a portion of his men were needed to guard the Deity's Lake.

The guards were seated and cultivating on the grassy area near the Deity's Lake. After all, the Heavenly Energy in this area was extremely rich. Compared to other locations, training here progressed much quicker. No one was willing to waste any time; therefore, only a few people were on patrol.

These men had followed Gu Heng for a long time and never experienced fear. No one ever dared to attack their Deity's Lake!

Several kilometres away, the Heavenly Path and Demon League members were gathering.

Gu Bei looked behind him and asked, "Are we all here?"

Lu Piao replied, "I made a quick check. We have almost three thousand men. Fifty-six of them are Heavenly Axis Realms!"

Even though they'd only gathered about three thousand men, it was more than enough to take down the Heiyun Deity's Lake.

"We should be able to start soon!" Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li and lightly smiled.

"Alright!" Nie Li nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Gu Bei motioned with his hand as he barked in high spirits. It was only a short time ago that he'd abandoned his own prospects in order to conceal himself. He'd allowed the seniors of his family to believe that he was a useless person. However, his blood never stopped boiling, even for a single day. From this day onwards, he could finally stand forward and compete against Gu Heng.

Nie Li had cured his sister's illness and given him a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit. Gu Bei would do anything to repay his grace. Even if Nie Li asked him to die, he wouldn't say no!

"Kill them!"

Three thousand people charged towards the Heiyun Deity's Lake.

There were so many of them that they looked like a black patch in the sky. From afar, they looked like a massive swarm of bees.

Nie Li was among them, wearing his full set of Grade 6 artifacts and wielding the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. A pair of black and white wings flapped behind him as he flew towards the Heiyun Deity's Lake.

Even though Xiao Yu had an ongoing temper towards Nie Li, he still followed beside Nie Li.

The guards of the Heiyun Deity's Lake were still cultivating; they hadn't realised the danger yet.

There were several who were on patrol, but they were mostly chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly, one of them pointed towards the distance and said, "Look! Why are there so many people?"

"Maybe some faction is trying to transfer personnel?" Another guard glanced towards the distance. The situation certainly was rather abnormal, but they still didn't think that anyone would dare to attack the Heiyun Deity's Lake. If they came under attack, then Gu Heng would definitely arrive to the rescue within a few hours. So what if the Heiyun Deity's Lake was taken away for a bit? They could just take it back later.

As the guards chatted, the army approached. The men whistled through the sky.

"They're from the Demon League!'

"The Heavenly Path League as well!"

By the time they finally realised that something wasn't right, Nie Li, Gu Bei, and their army had already charged up to the Deity's Lake.

The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword in Nie Li's hand swung down and bolts of lightning landed.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

It sent several Heavenly Fate Realm experts flying with its explosions.

Several Heavenly Axis Realm expert pounced towards Nie Li, but were blocked by the Heavenly Axis Realm experts from the Demon and Heavenly Path Leagues.

An intense battle broke out around the Deity's Lake.

There was no contest. Gu Heng's Heavenly Axis Realms were ganged up on by five, six, or even seven from the other party. They were killed, one by one.

Protected by the army, Nie Li arrived at the lake, stood in the center, and began writing inscription patterns.

Rays of light circled around him as these inscription patterns engraved themselves into the Deity's Lake, quickly forming a completed inscription pattern array. A Deity Root slowly floated up from the center of the array. With a move of his right hand, Nie Li grabbed the Deity Root and threw it into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Nie Li glanced towards the battle that wasn't far away. Matters were settled rather quickly, and the Heiyun Deity's Lake's guards had been cleaned up.

Gu Bei looked at Nie Li and asked, "Done?"

"Yeah." Nie Li nodded as he lightly smiled.

"Alright! We'll head for the next one!" Gu Bei said excitedly. He didn't know where Nie Li was keeping the Deity Roots, but he knew that they were more valuable in Nie Li's possession. That guy always managed to churn out an endless supply of spiritual stones.

The army of three thousand soon set out for the next location, like a swarm of locusts. The Heiyun Deity's Lake began crumbling as they left.

Half an hour later.

Gu Heng led ten thousand people to the Heiyun Deity's Lake. However, they couldn't find a single trace of it.

Gu Heng nearly vomited blood at the sight of it. He'd controlled the Heiyun Deity's Lake for several years, and it produced a large quantity of spiritual stones for him every year. But now, the Heiyun Deity's Lake was gone? He couldn't understand it. Even a Martial Ancestor Realm expert would have a hard time destroying a Deity's Lake. Not to mention, what benefits would there be to destroying a Deity's Lake?

"Nie Li! Gu Bei! I definitely won't let you guys off!" Gu Bei furiously roared.

He Gui rolled his eyes and said with a deeper meaning, "Boss Gu Heng, I sense that there's something fishy going on. Since they've destroyed the Heiyun Deity's Lake, they're probably heading for the next one. We have to chase after them, quickly! The closest one is the Guyu Deity's Lake. They must be heading there!"

Chai Yue was enraged at the accusations in He Gui's words. He'd been suspected quite a few times these days, and had nearly fought with He Gui. He Gui was a vile man who'd been badmouthing him in front of Gu Heng, to the point where he'd almost lost Gu Heng's trust.

There was an incident a while ago, where Gu Heng was mysteriously ambushed. Gu Heng had died while Chai Yue had managed to escape alive. From then on, Chai Yue was no longer trusted. After that, Gu Heng was killed twice more, when Chai Yue wasn't present at all.

Chai Yue suspected that He Gui was playing tricks. He immediately said, "Boss Gu Heng, they might've taken a detour and gone for the Lightning Deity's Lake instead! If we head for the Guyu Deity's Lake and miss them, then the Lightning Deity's Lake could be lost!"

Gu Heng lightly cast a glance at him, considered his words, then said, "Let's go! We're heading for the Guyu Deity's Lake!"

Gu Heng flew off. He Gui glanced at Chai Yue, coldly smiled, and followed Gu Heng.

Chai Yue watched Gu Heng and He Gui's silhouettes and couldn't help feeling disheartened. It looked like Gu Heng no longer trusted him anymore.


	369. Chapter 369

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 369 – Taking Drastic Measures to Deal with Situation**

Guyu Deity's Lake

By the time Gu Heng and his entourage arrived, the place was already empty. There wasn't a single trace of the Guyu Deity's Lake.

Gone again?!

Gu Heng had practically gone insane. Gu Bei really wasn't sparing a single patch of dirt! It wasn't just the Heiyun Deity's Lake! Even the Guyu Deity's Lake had been destroyed!

"They definitely left just a short while ago!" Gu Heng said hysterically. "Search the area, within a dozen kilometres. Everyone else follow me to the Lightning Deity's Lake. We'll slaughter them all!"

But even slaughtering Gu Bei and his friends wouldn't be enough to dissolve Gu Heng's hatred. Even if he killed them, they'd revive back in the Soul Hall. However, the Deity's Lakes were gone for good!

Gu Heng clench his teeth. "Gu Bei, I'm not finished with you!"

As he thought of his destroyed Deity's Lakes, he felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart.

Gu Heng's forces began combing the area for traces of Nie Li and co., especially in the direction of the Lightning Deity's Lake.

Flying on the way to the Lightning Deity's Lake were the Demon and Heavenly Path League's members.

Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li and said, "Gu Heng's men have already caught up. What should we do?"

By the time they reach the Lightning Deity's Lake and take it down, Gu Heng and his men would've arrived. After that, it'd probably be a fierce battle.

"No worries! Continue onwards to the Lightning Deity's Lake. It's Gu Heng's last one. It'll be worth it, even if we're all wiped out!" said Nie Li. The destruction of all three of Gu Heng's Deity's Lakes would cause him to take drastic measures against them. But what were they afraid of?

"After we take his last Deity's Lake, we'll just sit back and watch how he keeps his footing in the outside world!" a trace of strong hatred flashed through Gu Bei's eyes as he recalled the image of Gu Lan sitting in a wheelchair.

Gu Heng had poisoned his sister. He should'ave expected this day!

Everyone flew towards the Lightning Deity's Lake.

At the Lightning Deity's Lake

When Nie Li and his men arrived, they realised that something was off. There was a total of three thousand people guarding the Lightning Deity's Lake!

Back when Gu Heng was rushing towards the Guyu Deity's Lake, he'd had the foresight to send a portion of his force to strengthen and protect the Lightning Deity's Lake!

Li Xingyun frowned and said, "There seems to be more people here than we expected!"

Nie Li briefly considered the situation, then said, "Escort me in!"

Even if their opponents had greater numbers, Li Xingyun and his men still shouldn't have a problem protecting Nie Li until he reached the center of the Deity's Lake. After Nie Li took the Deity Root, everything would be over!

"Everyone from the Heavenly Path League, listen up! Protect Brother Nie Li as he goes in!" Li Xingyun barked.

"Everyone from the Demon League heed my orders! Protect Boss Nie Li as he goes in!" Gu Bei also yelled.

By now, the Lightning Deity's Lake's guards had already formed a powerful defence. They eyed the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues.

"Kill them!"

Murderous shouts filled the air as Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, Lu Piao rushed in with a group of Heavenly Axis Realm experts. Since the three of them possessed Grade 6 artifacts, so even if they encountered enemy Heavenly Axis Realm experts, they wouldn't need to be afraid. The two sides clashed.

Nie Li and Xiao Yu followed behind and charged into the heart of the Deity's Lake.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Xiao Yu helped Nie Li kill several Heavenly Fate Realm experts who charged towards them.

"Thanks!" Nie Li faced Xiao Yu with a bright smile.

"Hmph!" Xiao Yu's face was dark and he turned his head away.

'Why does Xiao Yu's attitude remind me of a woman's? He was even holding the grudge in the middle of a battle!' Nie Li was speechless and he brandished the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword and shot out bolts of lightning.

*Roar!* *Roar!* *Roar!*

The experts at the very front merged with their demon spirits. Gigantic beasts appeared, one after another, and fought in the sky. Fresh blood rained, it was like a meat grinding machine as deaths occurred on both sides.

Protected by the Heavenly Axis Realm experts, Nie Li and his group quickly approached the Lightning Deity's Lake.

"Don't let them in! Boss Gu Heng will be here soon!" A guard wearing golden battle armour yelled as he lead a small party and charged towards Nie Li.

Nie Li's Heavenly Axis Realm guards noticed their approach and also merged with their demon spirits.

*Roar!* *Roar!* *Roar!*

Again, massive beasts filled the sky, one after another. All of them were Extraordinary Level growth rate Dragon Bloodline demon spirits. The sinister auras of the huge beasts suppressed their opponents so much that they couldn't breath.

The guards of the Lightning Deity's Lake were all dumbfounded.

Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirits were extremely precious; there were only few of them in the entire Divine Feathers Sect. Second to them were the Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level demon spirits. However, they were also extremely rare. There were probably only a few hundred among the younger generations of the Divine Feathers Sect and that would already be considered pretty good. Furthermore, the only ones who could obtain such demon spirits would definitely be the important members of the various families!

But now, there stood more than twenty Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary demon spirits before their eyes!

To most people, Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level demon spirits were next to impossible to find on the market. However, it wasn't hard for Nie Li to obtain them.

Now that Nie Li had more powerful Deity Root, his bank of spiritual stones had already reached a frightening amount. With Gu Bei's help, he'd used spiritual stones to purchase Dragon Bloodline Ordinary Level demon spirits, then refined them into better leveled ones.

Nie Li had given Gu Bei and Li Xingyun each fifty or sixty Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level demon spirits, and had pick most trustable members in the respective leagues to integrate with those demon spirits.

After their Heavenly Axis Realm experts had integrated with those demon spirits, they became even more loyal. Each of them deeply realised that joining the Demon League was definitely the right choice! How could they receive such treatment if they'd joined other forces? As for those who'd yet to receive a Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary demon spirit, Gu Bei and Li Xingyun would continue to test them.

Regardless of whether those people had joined for the benefits or had other motives, they began pouring their greatest efforts into their respective league. Now, in the fight with Gu Heng's underlings, they fought like wolves and tigers and charged without regard for their own lives.

Over twenty Heavenly Axis Realm experts merged with their Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary demon spirits and pounced upon their enemies. The people guarding the Lightning Deity's Lake were instantly intimidated. Was this a joke? A Heavenly Axis Realm expert was already strong enough; now they had Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary demon spirits on top of that? How were they going to fight back?

When the guards died in battle, they only received a dozen or so spiritual stones as reimbursement. So why should they risk their lives?

They'd heard the rumors, too. When a member of the Demon or Heavenly Path League dies in combat, they receive five to six times what Gu Heng gives! Furthermore, those guys were also rewarded for every kill they made!

It was really frustrating to compare themselves to their enemies!

The ones guarding the Lighting Deity's Lake all fled.

Protected by the Heavenly Axis Realm experts, Nie Li finally reached the heart of the Lightning Deity's Lake and began writing inscription patterns using demon blood. The patterns slowly floated down into the Lightning Deity's Lake.


	370. Chapter 370

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 370 – Reinforcements**

As Nie Li was laying down his inscription patterns, Gu Heng arrived with his men.

The moment Gu Heng saw Nie Li and his army gathered at the center of the Lightning Deity's Lake, he immediately flew into a rage.

Gu Heng didn't know what methods Nie Li was using to destroy his Deity's Lakes, but he instantly knew what Nie Li was trying to do when he saw him standing in the middle of the Lightning Deity's Lake. Nie Li must trying to destroy the Lightning Deity's Lake right this moment!

Now that the Heiyun and Guyu Deity's Lakes were gone, Gu Heng only had the Lightning Deity's Lake left!

And now, Nie Li was preparing to take away even that!

Gu Heng went insane.

"Kill them! Slaughter them all!" Gu Heng furiously roared as he pointed the long sword in his hand towards Nie Li and his guards. With that, ten thousand people charged the Lightning Deity's Lake, snarling as they went.

Li Xingyun led his men and formed a tight, defensive formation and said anxiously, "Nie Li, we'll do our best to obstruct them! You need to act quickly! Gu Heng and his men are already here!"

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

An intense battle broke out. There were simply too many people on Gu Heng's side — three to four times the number of the Heavenly Path and the Demon League members. The enemy frantically launched siege attacks towards them. Under Gu Heng's lead, over three hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts charged towards the Lightning Deity's Lake.

Over at the Lightning Deity's Lake, experts from the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues sank into a bitter battle.

Gu Heng's three hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts were an unstoppable force; they slaughtered open a path in their charge towards the Lightning Deity's Lake's.

"Nie Li, we can't hold them off any longer!" Gu Bei anxiously reported.

Gu Heng simply had too many Heavenly Axis Realm experts.

*Boom!*

A bolt of lightning struck Nie Li and electricity branched in all directions.

Luckily, Nie Li was wearing a set of Grade 6 artifact armour, and a surge of protective energy rebounded the lightning. Otherwise, Nie Li would've been killed.

Gu Heng was utterly dejected when he realised that his lightning had no effect on Nie Li. It's that damned Grade 6 artifact again!

"Block them!" Gu Bei urgently ordered.

A group of experts charged towards Gu Heng in an attempt to cut them off.

Nie Li attention were focused on laying down the inscription patterns. The array was quickly completed and formed a pattern of revolving light.

"Success!" Nie Li grinned. He could see the vague shape of the Deity Root floating upwards and extended his hand to grab it.

Suddenly, a curtain of dragon flames hit the inscription patterns array. With a *boom*, the array broke apart.

"What happened?" Nie Li frowned his brows for a brief moment, then realised that a few hundred meters away, one of Gu Heng's Heavenly Axis Realm underlings had merged with a Dragon Bloodline demon spirit while fighting with the experts of the Heavenly Path League. He was the one who'd released the dragon flames.

Nie Li didn't know if it was by accident or on purpose, but the dragon flames had destroyed his array. The emerging Deity Root hid itself back within the soil.

Nie Li quickly began rewriting the inscription patterns, trying to repair the array.

"Nie Li, we can't hold them off anymore!" Lu Piao and the rest yelled anxiously.

The three thousand of the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues would probably be entirely annihilated within a short amount of time!

"All of you, die!" Gu Heng showed a vicious expression as he ferociously pounced towards Nie Li. The moment right before Gu Heng's sword landed on Nie Li, Li Xingyun flew out of nowhere.

*Boom!*

Gu Heng's sword hit Li Xingyun's body and activated Li Xingyun's protection barrier. Gu Heng's attack was rebounded.

Gu Heng felt depressed. He had no idea where Nie Li, Li Xingyun, and the rest of those guys had gotten so many Grade 6 artifacts from. Although Gu Heng was much stronger than Li Xingyun, he still couldn't penetrate Li Xingyun's set of Grade 6 artifacts. Not with his own strength!

Another set of Grade 6 artifacts, another Dragon Bloodline Extraordinary Level demon spirit. The more he fought with the Heavenly Path League and the Demon League, the more frustrated he felt.

Gu Heng wasn't frustrated with how powerful the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues were; he was frustrated by the fact that they were just too rich!

If he had that much money, he'd be able to make such an awe-inspiring force too!

What made him even more frustrated was the fact that he didn't know how much money his opponents actually had. They could afford to recruit six thousand people in such a short amount of time; furthermore, many of their new recruits were Heavenly Axis Realm experts. If the Demon League was allowed to fester on its own, how formidable of a force could they become?

Due to the shelter of the Divine Feathers Sect, although Gu Heng could manage to restrict the Demon League's development to a certain degree. However, he couldn't completely kill the Demon League's unstoppable momentum!

"Kill him!" Gu Heng furiously barked. Six Heavenly Axis Realm experts charged at Li Xingyun.

"Protect Boss Xingyun!" the surrounding allies all gathered towards Li Xingyun.

By now, both the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues combined had suffered over a thousand deaths. However, Gu Heng's forces had also suffered quite a bit. So far, the total death toll was two thousand.

The members of the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues weren't afraid of death; they firmly blocked Gu Heng's men with their lives on the line. Even though they were outnumbered, they had momentum. Their fighting spirits soared like a rainbow1. Even though every last one of them was going to die, they were determined to take a few enemies with them. Gu Heng's forces were all rather disheartened at the pack of suicidal wolves and tigers that they'd encountered. How could they not feel that way?

Even if a member of the Heavenly Path or Demon League died, they'd receive a reimbursement that totally covered their losses. If they managed to take one or two with them, then they'd even make a profit. So why wouldn't they do their best?

By now, the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues were almost wiped out. However, a wave of people suddenly appeared on the horizon and headed towards the lake like a dark cloud.

"Reinforcements from the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues have arrived!"

Eight to nine thousand reinforcements charged towards the Lightning Deity's Lake.

"Boss Xingyun! Boss Gu Heng! We've come to reinforce you guys!"

Murderous shouts filled the air.

Almost all of the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues' forces had been sent out. In terms of quality, they were inferior to Gu Heng's; however, in terms of quantity, they weren't inferior.

Gu Heng's face turned dark at the sight of this. Since when did Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues have so many people? Even he wasn't aware of it until now!

The Demon League had only been established a short while ago. Back then, Gu Heng didn't place them with much regard. However, the Demon League had now grown into a full-blown threat for him. If you added the Heavenly Path League to that, then they became a force that could match evenly with the dozen or so forces that he'd managed to rope in!

Gu Heng had an urge to vomit blood. If he'd known this earlier, he would've poisoned Gu Bei too, and turned him into trash, just like his sister!

There were over two hundred enemy Heavenly Axis Realm experts surrounding Li Xingyun; however, hundreds of allied Heavenly Axis Realm experts suddenly rushed out from nowhere and attacked Gu Heng's forces.

Where had those Heavenly Axis Realm experts come from? Since when did the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues possess so many Heavenly Axis Realm experts? After all, Gu Heng had only managed to borrow two hundred for himself with great effort. Who would've imagined that the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues would've had so many mysterious reinforcements emerging?


	371. Chapter 371

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 371 – Escaped?**

What Gu Heng didn't know was that in addition to the Heavenly Path and Demon League members, Long Yuyin had also sent a hundred of her own Heavenly Axis Realm experts as reinforcements.

Long Yuyin hadn't formally announced that her Profound Note League was allied with the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues; however, the Profound Note League had always been supporting them. For example, by sending over a hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts.

These hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts had masked their outer appearances, so that Gu Heng's men wouldn't be able to recognise them, much less tell that they were from the Profound Note League.

Since Gu Heng had some reinforcements, it wouldn't be unusual for the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues to have their own reinforcements as well.

As the two forces fought each other, another five or six thousand people flew in from nowhere and joined the battle. They were obviously there to aid Gu Heng.

"They're Li Yufeng's men!" Li Xingyun furrowed his brows. He never expected Li Yufeng to take action, as well. However, since Li Xingyun and Li Yufeng had always been in disputes, it wasn't surprising that Li Yufeng would join the battle against them. Although Li Yufeng's Wind Intent League was far inferior than his Heavenly Path League, they were still a rather considerable force with large numbers.

Li Yufeng himself wasn't present. That was his style; he was a miser about his own cultivation. But because he never participated in battles, there were also few experts willing to follow him.

The Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues were now at even more of a disadvantage; the pressure was even stronger.

However, Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and co. had a very simple objective; they were to keep Gu Heng's men from getting close to Nie Li, and they were doing a good job of it.

Nie Li was done repairing the inscription pattern array. Dazzling lights revolved around the design. Pulled by the force of the array, the Deity Root gradually floated to the surface.

At the sight of this, Gu Heng anxiously yelled, "Stop him!"

He didn't know what Nie Li was doing, but he knew that if it was completed, then he'd be in trouble!

Dragon flames rained down in Nie Li's direction.

The dragon flames were about to land on Nie Li, but a dozen allied Heavenly Axis Realm experts merged with their Dragon Bloodline demon spirits and stood in their way.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

A wall of dragon flames exploded. The raging flames danced in every direction.

Although the flames slightly injured the Heavenly Axis Realm experts, it wasn't enough to kill them.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Three licks of dragon flame passed through the gaps between the Heavenly Axis Realm experts' defenses at crafty angles and shot towards the inscription patterns array.

A sinister expression was smeared across Gu Heng's face. If he couldn't cut Nie Li into ten thousand pieces, then he'd never be able to ease the hatred in his heart. No matter what happened, he wouldn't let the Lightning Deity's Lake be destroyed, just like that!

Three tongues of dragon flame whistled towards the array below.

Nie Li stood in the face of those dragon flames, but didn't move an inch. His expression was calm. He quickly extended his hand and snatched the Deity Root.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The three tongues of dragon flame exploded around him. One raging flame even caught on him.

A barrier quickly sprung up from his Grade 6 artifact and blocked the flames. Not even the slightest spark managed to touch Nie Li's skin.

He got the Deity Root!

The corner of Nie Li's mouth rose into a smile as he tossed the Deity Root into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Since he already had the Deity Root, there was no longer a need to continue the battle.

Nie Li transmitted his voice over the Li Xingyun and Gu Bei. "Brother Xingyun, Gu Bei, conserve our strength and order a retreat!"

When Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and the others heard Nie Li's words, they rejoiced. Nie Li had accomplished their objective, so why should they keep fighting? They should just let Gu Heng go and cry in a corner all on his own. Anyways, they weren't going to stay and play around with him any longer than they needed to!

"Everyone, retreat!" Gu Bei loudly yelled.

"Follow me and charge out!" Li Xingyun took the lead.

The experts of Heavenly Path League and Demon League all charged out of the seige.

Without its Deity Root, the Lightning Deity's Lake began to rapidly collapse.

At the sight of this, how could Gu Heng possibly not understand what was going on? He nearly cried out from the emotional pain. This Lightning Deity's Lake was his last remaining one! So what if he managed to wipe out Nie Li and his entire group? All three of his Deity's Lakes were gone, not a single one was left!

That goddamn bastard, Nie Li!

If he wanted a new Deity's Lake, then he'd have to start a war with another faction! Furthermore, he wouldn't be able to find anything better than Heiyun, Guyu, and Lightning Deity's Lakes!

"I'll slaughter you all!" Gu Heng roared in rage and led his men to attack on all sides.

Nie Li, Xiao Yu, Lu Piao, and their men followed Li Xingyun and Gu Bei. The battle was simply too intense. Within moments, everyone got separated from each other in the clash.

Gu Heng pointed at Nie Li and yelled, "Slaughter that kid and bring me his interspatial ring!"

Nie Li definitely must have taken something from the Lightning Deity's Lake and placed it in his interspatial ring! Whatever it was, Gu Heng had to recover it!

A group of people surrounded Nie Li.

When Li Xingyun and Gu Bei saw this, they immediately led a few men to rescue him.

"Don't worry about me! Just retreat!" Nie Li immediately yelled. After all, the Deity Root wasn't in his interspatial ring; it was in his Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

At most, he'd die here. But even if that happened, Gu Heng wouldn't be able to take back the Deity Root! At the very most, Nie Li would just have to stay within the Skysoul Institute for a period of time!

A group of Heavenly Axis Realm experts surrounded Nie Li.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Explosions of energy landed on Nie Li's barrier and left cracks on it.

Once the Grade 6 armour's barrier was destroyed, Nie Li would definitely die. With his current strength, it wasn't possible for him to confront against a Heavenly Axis Realm expert.

'I have to put the Grade 6 Armour into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, before it's destroyed.' Nie Li thought inwardly. He definitely couldn't allow the Grade 6 artifact armour to fall into Gu Heng's hands and benefit him!

A group of enemy Heavenly Axis Realm experts pounced towards Nie Li. Just as Nie Li was about to stow away his Grade 6 artifacts, Xiao Yu grabbed his arm.

"Follow me!" Xiao Yu anxiously said as he activated the inscription patterns array on the ring on his forefinger.

A mysterious blanket of light rapidly enveloped Nie Li and Xiao Yu. The ripple of time-space rapidly spread out around them.

Nie Li was secretly alarmed; he never thought that Xiao Yu's common-looking ring would actually be a Time-Space Artifact!

Gu Heng was startled by the sight and sense of that peculiar time-space ripple. He immediately barked, "Quick, stop them!"

A wave of dragon flames was aimed at Nie Li and Xiao Yu's direction.

One of the tongue of flames hit Xiao Yu, who groaned. However, the ring managed to fully activate in time. With a flash of light, the two of them disappeared.

Nie Li and Xiao Yu had actually escaped!

At the sight of this, Gu Heng's bloodshot eyes filled with an unparalleled viciousness and his lungs nearly burst. All three of his Deity's Lake had been destroyed, but he'd actually allowed the culprit to escape?!


	372. Chapter 372

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 372 – Origins**

Now that Nie Li and Xiao Yu had safely escaped, the others rejoiced!

What else did they have to worry about?

"Everyone, retreat!" Li Xingyun barked.

The Demon League and Heavenly Path League split into dozens of smaller groups and charged out, retreating while fighting off their enemies.

Gu Heng led his men in a chase for a few hundred kilometres. Although both sides had suffered quite a few losses, at least half of the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues' combined forces managed to retreat safely. Gu Heng could only watch as they escaped.

A quick count told Gu Heng that the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues had suffered a total of five thousand casualties, while he'd suffered six thousand. Li Yufueng had also suffered over a thousand deaths.

Three of his Deity's Lakes were gone and he'd suffered more losses in personnel than his enemies. Gu Heng was extremely depressed.

He looked out at the horizon, in the direction that the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues had escaped to, and rays of wrath flashed through his eyes. "If we were only killing each other out of hatred, then maybe the family elders wouldn't be bothered over it. However, I don't think that's the case anymore, since you dared to commit actions like destroying Deity's Lakes! Gu Bei, let's see if your position as first-in-line successor is still stable!"

Gu Heng led a group of men and rushed back to the Divine Feathers Sect.

He definitely had to get the elders riled up about this, then make them impeach Gu Bei!

Destroying three of his Deity's Lakes was just too vicious a move. He definitely had to make Gu Bei pay the price!

One day later, Skysoul Institute, Gu Bei's courtyard

Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Lu Piao were gathered together.

Gu Bei frowned and questioned, "Why isn't Nie Li back, yet?"

Li Xingyun smiled. "Xiao Yu unleashed a mysterious inscription pattern array at the last minute to save them. It looked like some kind of space-time array. Since they've already stored their fate souls, they'll only be able to die once before they return. There's nothing to worry about!"

Since the outside world was so vast, sending out a search party wouldn't be a good idea.

Gu Bei nodded. "Alright then. Let's just forget about it for now!"

Lu Piao wasn't worried for Nie Li in the slightest.

They began discussing the arrangements for compensating the members of the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues who'd died. Suddenly, a servant anxiously walked in. That servant's name was Gu Teng. He was one of Gu Bei's direct subordinates.

"Master Bei, I just received news that Gu Heng is trying to contact the elders of the Gu Clan to impeach you!" Gu Teng anxiously reported.

"Impeach me?" Gu Bei was stunned for a moment.

"It seems to be about the destruction of their three Deity's Lakes!" Gu Teng reported.

Gu Bei furrowed his brows briefly. Indeed, there'd never been a precedent for destroying a Deity's Lake. Perhaps they really had gone a little too far this time. But what about the fact that Gu Heng had poisoned his sister? That was even more vicious. This was "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth".

"How does Gu Heng plan to accomplish his goal" Gu Bei asked with furrowed brows. If Gu Heng was going to play petty tricks, then Gu Bei would have to guard against them!

Both Li Xingyun and Lu Piao were listening beside them. This was part of the Gu Clan's internal affairs; outsiders like themselves wouldn't be able to provide much help. They could only help him come up with ideas.

"Gu Heng has gathered dozens of elders and is preparing to pressure the Patriarch. They want you to either give up your position as first-in-line successor, or compensate for the loss of three Deity's Lakes. One of those elders actually supports Miss Gu Lan and secretly told this news to the Young Miss. Young Miss then asked me to pass the message to you!" Gu Teng said.

A chilling ray flashed through Gu Bei's eyes. Before he'd displayed his strength, Gu Heng had been the first-in-line successor; therefore, many elders had good relationships with Gu Heng. After Gu Bei had destroyed three of Gu Heng's Deity's Lakes, Gu Heng wasn't resigned; he was trying to use the clan's power to deal with Gu Bei!

"Gu Bei, what are you going to do?" Lu Piao asked.

Gu Bei went silent for a moment, then said, "I already have an idea! Gu Teng, go investigate which elders Gu Heng has contacted!"

"Yes!" Gu Teng bowed and replied.

Gu Bei busied himself.

The outside world, a mysterious and hidden valley

Surrounded by towering, precipitous cliffs was a valley, flourishing with grasses and flowers. A small spring flowed out from a densely packed forest. The Heavenly Energy was especially rich in this area.

Nie Li didn't know how far he was from the Divine Feathers Sect. He'd never been here before, not even in his previous life.

After Xiao Yu had activated the space-time array in his ring, he and Nie Li suddenly appeared in this valley. They'd shaken Gu Heng off their trail, but Xiao Yu had suffered severe, almost fatal, injuries from the dragon flames.

Xiao Yu only had a 5-fate cultivation. His entire body had been charred black by the dragon flames, and his life was hanging by a thread. With his current cultivation, recovery wouldn't be easy.

Nie Li should've bought a set of Grade 6 armour for Xiao Yu, too. He couldn't help feeling guilty about that.

Xiao Yu struggle to sit upright, and leaned on a big tree to do so. He forced his head up to look at Nie Li and weakly said, "Healing these wounds is too difficult for me, especially in this state. Kill me. That way, I can revive back in the Soul Hall!"

Nie Li squatted down next to Xiao Yu, inspected his wounds, and confidently replied, "You wounds might be heavy, but recovery isn't impossible! As long as your soul realm hasn't collapsed, I can do it!"

Xiao Yu showed an embarrassed expression and said, "Forget it!"

"There still a chance! Why are you giving up?" Nie Li said in confusion. He looked at Xiao Yu's ring and said, "I never thought you'd have this sort of hidden method up your sleeve. It looks like an ancient space-time attributed ancient artifact. I actually don't recognise it! It looks like it's connected to your blood and is a part of you."

Xiao Yu lowered his head and looked at the ring on his finger. Then, he shifted his eyes and gazed off into the distance, "I'm an orphan, adopted by my foster father. Back then, I was still a infant who knew nothing. Everything that was related to my birth is gone. Only this ring was left behind. The ring is extremely important to me — it's the only proof of my existence in this world!"

Nie Li shook his head at Xiao Yu's words. "A person's existence isn't something that can be proven with just an item. Have you heard the saying before? "Like the empty air; life is as tranquil as a blooming flower; all is fleeting and illusory; let your heart be as clear as a mirror"1. Everyone is born into this world empty-handed. Your existence doesn't any proof. Live life with a merry heart and appreciate what is there! Things like origins aren't that important!"

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li with a dumbfounded expression. Although Nie Li was younger than he was, Nie Li sounded like a sage who'd already seen through the illusions of life into reality. Xiao Yu's desolate heart found comfort in Nie Li's consolation.

Xiao Yu looked at the ring on his finger and said in a serious tone, "I understand your meaning. I'll take your advice and appreciate life. But I still want to know of my origins!"


	373. Chapter 373

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 373 – Treatment**

"Alright! I'll treat your injuries!" Nie Li said to Xiao Yu.

He furrowed his brows for a brief moment, then said, "If we don't treat you now, then your wounds definitely won't be able to heal! It'll definitely affect your cultivation!"

"Treatment isn't worth the trouble. Just send me back to the Soul Hall for revival!" Xiao Yu was resolute, though uneasy for some reason.

Nie Li knitted his brows again and replied, "Your wounds might look serious and cover your whole body, but treatment isn't troublesome at all. I'll only need one or two hours, at most! This is obviously much easier than letting your cultivation drop a level."

Xiao Yu looked anxious and shook his head, "Forget it! There's no need!"

He was covered in wounds. If he didn't want treatment, doesn't that mean…?

"You don't trust my medical techniques? Rest assured! I guarantee that I'll have you back to your normal, handsome self in less than two hours! Huang Yin and the other girls will still scream when they see you!" Nie Li laughed.

"That's not what I meant…" Xiao Yu immediately tried to explain. It was hard for him to tell Nie Li the real reason.

"What are you hesitating over? We're both guys. There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Nie Li grabbed Xiao Yu's shoulders, examined his friend's injuries, and prepared to treat his wounds. "Not to mention the fact that I'm the reason why you suffered these injuries. I'm obligated to treat you. Don't worry about my medical techniques. I'll make sure your cultivation ends up soaring higher than before!"

"No! There's really no need!" Xiao Yu lifted his hand with difficulty to stop Nie Li.

A sense of curiosity arose in Nie Li's heart. What was up with Xiao Yu? Nie Li had told him that his wounds were treatable, so why was he so insistent on death and revival in the Soul Hall? Had his brain been fried by the dragon flames? Xiao Yu had suffered such heavy injures in order to save him. He already felt bad enough about that, but Xiao Yu still insisted on dying. Wasn't this just making Nie Li feel even more guilty?

"No matter what, I'll definitely treat you!" Nie Li raised his hand. With a few taps, he sealed Xiao Yu's meridians, completely paralysing him.

"You really can't…" Xiao Yu said anxiously.

"Shhhh. Save your strength. I understand!" Nie Li tapped Xiao Yu's neck and sealed his vocal chords.

Xiao Yu stared at Nie Li with his pitch-black eyes. Nie Li had sealed his meridians; he couldn't move or speak.

"Wu…wu…wu…" Xiao Yu struggled as hard as he could, and tried to twist his body away. However, it was totally useless. His clear eyes filled with anxiety.

"Rest assured, leave this to me." Nie Li patted Xiao Yu's shoulders. He lowered his chin and looked at Xiao Yu's skin. The corner of his mouth rose into a smile. Xiao Yu only had flesh wounds from the dragon flames; his soul realm hadn't been damaged. Treatment was still possible.

The one who unleashed this dragon flame must be a Heavenly Axis Realm expert, at least. Xiao Yu should've been killed by the attack, but because of the space-time array in his ring, he'd managed to escape a portion of the flames. Therefore, he only suffered heavy injuries instead of losing his life.

Usually, a Heavenly Fate Realm expert wouldn't be able to recover from such heavy dragon flame wounds dealt by a Heavenly Axis Realm expert. A Heavenly Fate Realm expert shouldn't be strong enough to help his friend heal such wounds either. However, Nie Li wasn't the same as others.

Nie Li's methods were more than enough to heal Xiao Yu's wounds.

"Wu…wu…wu…" Xiao Yu incessantly gargled as Nie Li continued to examine his body. His face was flushed red as he tried his best to speak. However, nothing came out of his mouth.

Nie Li patted Xiao Yu's shoulder, "It's just a flesh wound, nothing much. It'll be fixed in a jiffy. I'll help you take off your shirt!"

*Riiiiippppp!*

Nie Li quickly tore open Xiao Yu's clothing, strip by strip, until his entire shoulder was showing. Nie Li brought out a bottle of ointment, dipped a finger in, and smeared it on his shoulder.

Nie Li injected his Heavenly Energy as he smeared the medicine. Slowly, Xiao Yu's shoulder returned to its rosy and fair complexion. The level of exquisiteness and fragileness wasn't any less than it'd been before. Even a woman would be jealous of that skin.

"How's that? Believe in me now?" Nie Li said with satisfaction. His Heavenly Energy had entered Xiao Yu's body and healed his internal injuries as well.

"Wu…wu…wu…" Xiao Yu continued struggling with an anxious expression.

"I understand!" Nie Li patted Xiao Yu's shoulder again with a confident smile. He dipped his hand back into the ointment pot and continued treating the wounds Xiao Yu's face and neck. His skin gradually returned to its former state.

Nie Li had to admit that Xiao Yu was very beautiful. No wonder Huang Yin and the other girls were so enamoured with him. Even Nie Li couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

"I'm done with your upper body. Next, it's below!" Nie Li picked up Xiao Yu, laid him down on his stomach, and tore away the cloth on his back. Xiao Yu seems to have suffered injuries before this as well as he had many bandage wrapped across his chest. Nie Li tore away the bandages until Xiao Yu's entire back was revealed, filled with burnt wounds.

"Wu…wu…wu…" Xiao Yu kept twisting his body and his face was red all the way down to his neck. Anxiety filled his eyes, but he couldn't speak at all.

Nie Li applied the medicinal salve to Xiao Yu's back and slowly rubbed it into his skin.

The wounds quickly disappeared at a visible speed. A brief moment later, Xiao Yu's entire back returned to its former, smooth appearance, a gorgeous jade sculpture that even left Nie Li dumbfounded. It could only be described as smooth and fair.

Nie Li couldn't help sighing. If Xiao Yu was a woman, then he'd mesmerise so many men!

Nie Li immediately expelled those unrealistic thoughts from his mind and focused on treating Xiao Yu. The wounds on his back were quickly healed.

*Rrrrriiiiiiiiiipppppppppp!*

Nie Li tore away Xiao Yu's trousers, revealed his slender thighs, and began treating. He slowly applied the salve to every part of Xiao Yu's wounds and meticulously massaged the medicine in as he injected Heavenly Energy. A brief moment later, all the wounds on Xiao Yu's legs were healed. Those slender legs were perfect, without the slightest flaw. Nie Li simply didn't know how to describe them.

It looked like Xiao Yu had lived like a prince since he was little; his maintenance was simply too perfect!

"En." A trace of weird sound came from Xiao Yu's throat.

Nie Li massaged his hands over every surface of Xiao Yu's legs, and a peculiar warmth flowed from Nie Li's palms into Xiao Yu's body. Although Xiao Yu couldn't move, he clearly felt the sensation throughout his entire body.


	374. Chapter 374

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 374 – Void Spiritual Array**

Xiao Yu struggled for quite a while before he finally realised that there was no point. The only thing he could do was widen his eyes and helplessly resign himself to his fate.

After Nie Li treated Xiao Yu's back, he turned his friend over and leaned him on the tree.

What Nie Li caught sight of there stunned him.

Xiao Yu was extremely slim, and his chest was flat and smooth. Although there were several burn wounds, it wasn't terribly serious. A huge portion of his pearly white skin could be seen.

There wasn't the slightest injury on her chest and her pearly white chest were covered by a mysterious tattoo.

The design was extremely complex, as though it was crafted from high-level inscription patterns.

Even Nie Li couldn't make any sense of it; however, he intuitively sensed that those inscription patterns were probably linked to Xiao Yu's origins.

A strange ring with power over space-time, and a set of mysterious and profound inscription patterns. Nie Li guessed that Xiao Yu probably had a formidable background!

Since Nie Li was staring at his front, Xiao Yu turned red all the way down to his neck. He could only slightly tilt his head away slightly.

"We're both guys, what's there to be embarrassed about?" Nie Li shrugged.

Xiao Yu still appeared a little indignant at Nie Li's words.

He began treating Xiao Yu's front side. He slowly smeared the medicinal paste on his friend's wounds and massaged it in. He was cautious with every wound.

Nie Li had a serious expression on his face as he looked down on Xiao Yu's wounds. Xiao Yu was finally looking back at him with a less dazed expression. Tears flickered in his eyes. Who knew what he was trying to say?

"Could you not look me in the eye? You're making my hair stand." Nie Li said, a little disheartened. No. Xiao Yu wouldn't happen to have a special hobby of being interested in men, right?

Either way, Nie Li continued treating Xiao Yu's wounds, and only left a few private parts for Xiao Yu to do for himself.

Just as Nie Li prepared to unlock Xiao Yu's meridians, his eyes fell back to the mysterious inscription pattern arrays on Xiao Yu's chest.

He could faintly sense a mysterious ripple of energy spreading out from the design on Xiao Yu's chest. It was as though the surrounding time and space had stopped.

When Nie Li's eyes fell on the tattoo, he felt like he was being sucked in. He couldn't look away.

Nie Li's heart was filled with curiosity. Just what were these inscription pattern arrays?

He unconsciously extended his hand and touched Xiao Yu's chest.

His body no longer listened to him, and was being pulled by the ungraspable energy.

"Wu…wu…wu…" Xiao Yu thrashed violently.

However, Nie Li couldn't hear his friend's protests. His right hand was already over the mysterious inscription patterns.

*Boom!*

The mysterious energy surged violently. The inscription patterns on Xiao Yu's chest began spinning rapidly. Mysterious inscription pattern chains snaked out in all direction and latched onto Nie Li.

A deep vortex sucked his mind inside.

Nie Li thoroughly lost consciousness.

After a long period of time, Nie Li entered a dark and endless space.

He quietly seated himself in the place without edges. It was a void that made one feel vulnerable and exposed from all directions.

"Where is this?" Nie Li furrowed his brows. Why did this happen when he touched the inscription pattern arrays on Xiao Yu's chest?

He sensed a powerful intent permeating the surrounding space. His own intent was like a drop in the ocean compared to it.

A deep and hoarse voice sounded from the endless time-space. "This is the space within the Void Spiritual Array!"

"The Void Spiritual Array?" Nie Li knitted his brows. The information flowed into his mind as he recalled the Void Spiritual Array. Only someone who'd cultivated the [Heaven's Divination] technique to a very high level could lay that kind of inscription pattern array.

[Heaven's Divination] technique was a mysterious and forbidden technique.

Within the time-space controlled by the Sage Emperor, the [Heaven's Divination] technique was something that absolutely should not be learned. Those who'd learned it would eventually be discovered, and then the Sage Emperor's Deity Generals would pursue them to the ends of the earth. However, even if the [Heaven's Divination] technique couldn't be practiced, there were still many people with lofty ideals who preserved and passed it down. Therefore, there were still many who knew it.

It was said that the [Heaven's Divination] technique could allow one to climb the Heavenly Dao and break the space-time seal placed by the Sage Emperor.

However, once those who'd cultivated the [Heaven's Divination] technique reached a certain level, they'd be discovered by the Sage Emperor. After that, death was destined. Therefore, there were only a few throughout history who were powerful enough to lay down a Void Spiritual Array. All of them possessed great strength and had attained unimaginable heights. To some degree, all of them were strong enough to fight the Sage Emperor.

"Indeed. Before I died, I laid this Void Spiritual Array upon the body of my daughter. However, that was already several million years ago. My confrontation with the Sage Emperor ended with my fall. To protect my only daughter, I sent her through time and space with a secret technique, and she arrived in the present, several million years later. I chose this time because I sensed a powerful time-space aura from here. Someone has managed to cultivate the [Heaven's Divination] technique to my level."

"Your daughter?" Nie Li couldn't help knitting his brows. Could this "daughter" be Xiao Yu?

Nie Li had suspected that Xiao Yu was a woman, but he couldn't confirm it. He bitterly smiled as he thought about her flat chest. Back then, he'd thought that he'd confirmed that Xiao Yu was male!

The voice didn't seem too bothered by what Nie Li was thinking, as it said, "I do not know where that expert is, but I sense a powerful space-time aura from you."

Nie Li's body contained a powerful time-space aura? Could it be from the two remnant pages of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book? Or was it something else?

Nie Li stared into the void and asked, "I'd like to ask Senior, what's your motive for placing the Void Spiritual Array onto your daughter's chest?"

The intent replied, "Through this Void Spiritual Array, my wife and I have sealed our lifetime's worth of cultivation within our daughter's bloodline. As time passes, our daughter's bloodline will slowly awaken, and she will become an expert that surpasses even ourselves. However, she still won't be strong enough to confront the Sage Emperor. We can only wait for that expert that have reached the pinnacle of the [Heaven's Divination] technique!"

"I wonder… how can I help you?" Nie Li said after he considered the voice's words. The Void Spiritual Array had sucked his consciousness inside; that expert must have intended it to happen. He must have a motive behind it.

"I do not know of your origins, but I can sense that you have a more than ordinary relationship with my daughter," the voice said.

*Cough* *cough*

Nie Li couldn't help feeling a little awkward. Just a little while ago, he didn't even know that Xiao Yu was a woman. Now that he knew, he couldn't help the awkwardness. He'd touched Xiao Yu's entire body!

"Well… we're just really close friends." Nie Li awkwardly smiled.

"Since you're her close friend, I'd like to entrust a matter to you," the voice said.

"Senior, please speak. As long as it's something I can accomplish, I'll do my best!" Nie Li straightforwardly answered. After all, his relationship with Xiao Yu wasn't that bad. Earlier, he'd been saved by Xiao Yu. He'd even touched her. If he couldn't agree to her father's request, then he'd be too cruel and shameless.


	375. Chapter 375

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 375 – From the Tiny World**

The voice sounded rather impressed as it said, "I can sense the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting from you. I'm surprised that you've managed to obtain that ancient divine artifact. Not only that, you've also managed to completely merge with it."

Nie Li received a fright at those words; he never expected Xiao Yu's father to be able to sense the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting concealed within his soul realm.

The voice continued, "Once my daughter's bloodline is released, she'll attain all the cultivation that my wife and I possessed before we died. However, the aura of the [Heaven's Divination] technique will leak from her body and the Sage Emperor will be able to sense her. I have a request of you: please send her into your Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting before her bloodline awakens, so that she can escape the calamity!"

"If you're asking me to allow her into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, that's no problem!" Nie Li pounded a fist on his chest in a gesture of confidence. "But I'd like to ask, when will her blood awaken?"

"That will happen when her cultivation reaches the Martial Ancestor Realm, or…she becomes the woman of a man," that voice finally said after a brief hesitation.

Nie Li was clearly stunned by that answer, and a strange expression smeared itself across his face. Well, it shouldn't be too difficult or too long before Xiao Yu reached the Martial Ancestor Realm.

The voice sighed and said, "The Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting is an astonishing treasure that contains a separate dimension. Back then, there were countless wars and battles over this treasure. Once, two pinnacle experts had risked their lives to conceal it from the Sage Emperor. However, they ultimately died at his hands."

This is the time and space of the Sage Emperor. If anything appeared, regardless of person or treasure, that could threaten the Sage Emperor's power, then it'd be eliminated.

The Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting is one of the treasures that the Sage Emperor wants to eliminate!

The only reason the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting managed to survive is because it'd been preserved by people with noble goals.

The voice spoke with sorrow. "Back then, countless experts fell in battles against the Sage Emperor. Even until now, the best we can do is to keep him in check. We have gathered numerous experts in the Ancestral God Land to suppress the Sage Emperor's Demonic Bone; because of that, the Sage Emperor cannot exert his entire strength and could only use his clone to control this area of time and space. That clone only possesses a tenth of his true power; therefore, providing us a chance. Otherwise, dozens of nearby realms would've already been turned into wastelands."

Nie Li was alarmed by this new information. So the Ancestral God Land was suppressing the Sage Emperor's Demonic Bone. During Nie Li's battle with the Sage Emperor in his previous life, he'd noticed that the Sage Emperor was unexpectedly weak. So it turns out that the Sage Emperor hadn't recovered his full strength!

Based on what Nie Li knew, the Sage Emperor had suddenly become bolder with his actions once the Ancestral God Land's Holy Maiden suddenly disappeared and the land was ravaged by golden flames. Perhaps the Sage Emperor hadn't had enough time to recover his strength after the destruction of the Ancestral God Land.

So, how should Nie Li resolve it in this life?

Nie Li went silent.

The voice took the opportunity to speak again. "The Sage Emperor may be strong, but you don't have to be too pessimistic about it. There are many experts concealed in the corners of various realms who continue to cultivate for the sake of confronting the Sage Emperor. The Tiny World that exists within the Draconic Ruins Realm was created by a supreme expert before he died. Even the Sage Emperor cannot break its seal and enter. Therefore, many experts have concealed powerful treasures within that realm. If you can obtain these treasures, it'd be a great help to your endeavours!"

The voice continued, "The seal on the Tiny World is extremely powerful; only those who have originated from the Tiny World can enter and exit as they please. Fortunately, my daughter is from the Tiny World; she will definitely be able to help you!"

Nie Li heard Xiao Yu's father and finally understood the reason for the seal on the Tiny World. So that's why the Tiny World is the way it is!

What Xiao Yu's father didn't know was that Nie Li was also from the Tiny World!

Nie Li wondered about what kind of treasures were hidden there.

The Temporal Demon Spirit Book, the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, and the Nightmare Demon Pot were probably part of that horde. Nie Li had found the Green Poison Pearl as well, but that was far inferior to the other divine artifacts that he'd found.

He never imagined that the Tiny World would be so important. No wonder the Demon God's Sect was trying to overrun it with demon beasts and cultivate forces within it!

The fog within Nie Li's heart gradually lifted as he put the pieces together. So that's how it was!  
The next time the entrance to the Tiny World opened, he'd definitely have to go in! That was the only way he could obtain the hidden treasures within before the Demon God Sect's experts did!

Nie Li had been reborn and thought of himself as quite knowledgeable, but there were still many riddles that he couldn't solve. For example, the mysterious Emperor Kong Ming. Who was he? Where was he right now?

"I'll leave my daughter to you!"

"Senior, please rest assured. As long as I'm here, no one will touch a hair on your daughter. Well, if I die, then I won't be able to guarantee that!" Nie Li shrugged.

The voice sounded like he was smiling as he replied, "If you can hide yourselves away, then hide. If you cannot, then leave yourselves to fate! Now that things have been sorted out, you may take your leave…"

The voice gradually drifted away.

Nie Li consciousness slowly returned to his own body. When he curled his fingers, a peculiar sensation came to his hand. Ample and soft, too much to grasp with one hand.

What is this?

*Smack!*

A burning pain spread across Nie Li's face and a five-fingered mark appeared. When Nie Li opened his eyes, he saw Xiao Yu wearing a new set of clothes and glaring at him.

"Lecher!" Xiao Yu couldn't help spitting out those words as her cheeks burned.

Nie Li's consciousness had been inside Xiao Yu for almost two hours now. The seals on her meridians had naturally become undone.

But that earlier, what was that sensation?

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu's chest. It was obviously flat. Could it have just been his imagination? Was his head that foggy?

Nie Li shrugged and said, "I didn't know that you're a woman. It's your fault that you dressed up like a man this entire time!"

"You…" Xiao Yu was extremely depressed as she recalled everything that'd happened two hours ago. Nie Li had touched her entire body, but it was true that it wasn't his fault. She'd dressed as a man, so of course he'd assumed that she was one. When she remembered how Nie Li had laid her down and massaged her naked body, her entire face started burning.

"Forget it! Let's pretend that nothing happened!" Xiao Yu threw her hands down in anger and irritation. She'd been taken advantage of, but what could she actually do about it?


	376. Chapter 376

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 376 – Wu Yazi**

Nie Li couldn't help being amused at Xiao Yu's sulky attitude. He never expected the situation to turn out like this. He'd always thought of Xiao Yu as a man, who knew that she had hidden the truth so well.

It was probably related to the inscription patterns on her chest.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu and asked, "How are your wounds?"

The scenes from earlier flashed across Xiao Yu's mind. She turned away with with her face boiling.

"I'm fine," Xiao Yu answered quietly.

"That's good!" Nie Li nodded, "Since your wounds are already healed, then let's go back!"

"Alright," Xiao Yu replied.

Just as Nie Li stood up and prepared to leave, several powerful auras swooped in their direction.

"Careful!" Nie Li immediately pulled Xiao Yu by the hand and hid in the nearby forest. Then, he dipped his right hand in a little demon blood and quickly wrote down a few inscription patterns. As he wrote them, he pointed at Xiao Yu's chest.

"Lecher!" Xiao Yu's face was ashen. Nie Li had already taken advantage of her earlier. Now, he wanted to do it again?

With a grave expression, Nie Li grabbed Xiao Yu's wrist with his left hand, covered her mouth with his right, and softly growled in her ear, "Be quiet, unless you want to die!"

Nie Li was hugging her from behind, and she couldn't break free, no matter how much she struggled. Shame crossed her face. She could only stay in that position, with Nie Li hugging her from behind as that peculiar feeling made her cheeks boil.

Nie Li and Xiao Yu peered out from behind a tree while holding their breaths. They knew that they were not in a position to confront the owners of those powerful auras. As for whether Nie Li's inscription patterns could successfully conceal them from the other party, Nie Li was still unsure.

They spent so much effort just to survive up until now. It'd be a waste to be killed right then and there.

Thanks to Xiao Yu's struggling, Nie Li was distinctly aware of her perky, smooth, and soft rear that was currently pressed against his leg. He suddenly remembered events from back in the Nether Realm, when they explored the Death God's tomb.

Back then, Nie Li had thought that Xiao Yu was a male; therefore, he hadn't had much of a reaction. But right now, Nie Li couldn't help secretly cursing himself.

In all honestly, Xiao Yu was still heart-stoppingly gorgeous, even though she was dressed in men's clothes.

Nie Li had to restrain himself as he stared into the distance.

Some distance away from their hiding spot, two people landed on a patch of grass.

These two experts were of some other race: one had a body covered in fur, while the other had scarlet-red ears. Both were clearly experts of some demon clan.

"There were obviously two auras here just a short while ago. Where could they've escaped to?"

"Those two auras shouldn't have any connections with that kid. That guy's aura wasn't so weak!"

The two demon clan experts conversed with each other.

They seemed to be pursuing someone.

"That kid killed so many of our men! If I don't kill him myself, I'll never be able to extinguish the hatred in my heart!" one of the demon clan experts said as he grounded his teeth and scanned his surroundings.

They'd clearly sensed two weak auras just now, so they'd chased after them. But why couldn't they sense them anymore? It should be impossible for such weak auras to escape their senses!

The two demon clan experts briefly searched their surroundings.

Only now did Xiao Yu understand what was going on. So Nie Li had sensed those two demon clan experts, while she hadn't. That's why he'd acted like that. Although her current posture with Nie Li was very ambiguous, Xiao Yu held her breath and didn't dare to move.

Nie Li realised that one of the experts had signs of approaching in their direction, and his heart rate sped up a little. According to his perceptions, those two should be Heavenly Axis Realm experts, at the very least. If they got within ten meters or so, they'd be able to break the concealment inscriptions and discover Nie Li and Xiao Yu.

If that happened, it'd be an impossible fight with Nie Li and Xiao Yu's strength. Those two Heavenly Axis Realm experts could easily kill them!

The demon clan expert drew closer to Nie Li and Xiao Yu, but he suddenly stopped and stared into the distance.

"Over there!" An expression of joy crossed that demon clan expert's eyes.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!*

The two figures flew away at frightening speeds.

Once the two demon clan experts left, Nie Li let out a breath of relief.

"Let me go already!" Xiao Yu struggled and complained in a soft voice. The experiences today ran through her mind again. She wanted to find a hole to crawl into and never come back out.

Nie Li released Xiao Yu and said, "The situation was urgent. I really didn't have an alternative!"

Xiao Yu glanced at him with a depressed attitude. Of course she knew that Nie Li hadn't done it one purpose; however, there was no way she could just not mind it.

"Those two demon clan experts are gone, but this place still isn't safe. We should leave quickly!" Nie Li said. He turned around to leave, and received a scare when he found himself face-to-face with someone else.

Nie Li observed the other party. It was a child. Aside from a pair of sharp and furry ears, all his other features were human-like. He appeared thirteen or fourteen years-old and carried himself elegantly.

But even if he looked like he was thirteen or fourteen, it was highly possible that he was an ancient monster who'd lived for thousands of years!

The child blinked and examined Nie Li and Xiao Yu with clear eyes.

Nie Li didn't know what the other party was intending to do, so he put on a blank face and stretched his senses out on full alert. He couldn't tell exactly how strong his opponent was, but he knew that this guy was stronger than those two demon clan experts from earlier!

This guy had approached within a few meters, and Nie Li hadn't noticed at all. If he wanted to kill them, it'd be no effort at all!

"Which divine sect are you two from? The Divine Feathers Sect? Or the Skyblaze Sect?" He looked at Nie Li and Xiao Yu and narrowed his eyes with a smile.

Nie Li looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

He still couldn't understand the other party's intentions.

"My name is Wu Yazi. I'm already over eighty years-old. That means that you two should address me as "grandfather". I asked you a question. Not only did you not answer, but you turned around and asked me a question instead?" Wu Yazi said, puffing his chest as he announced his age.

Nie Li smiled inwardly at Wu Yazi's words. This guy was only a little over eighty years old; as far as the demon clans were concerned, he was still just a brat. However, most demon clan experts his age wouldn't have gained their spiritual wisdoms yet; meanwhile, this Wu Yazi possessed quite a high one. At least Wu Yazi's tone didn't contain any malice. Either way, if Wu Yazi had wanted to kill them, they'd already be dead.

"You demon clan people aren't the same as us, humans. An eighty year-old demon is still just a kid!" Nie Li shrugged.

Wu Yazi was clearly rather annoyed by that, as his expression turned rather stern. "Aren't you two just kids too? Aren't you worried that I'll kill you? After all, you two are just Heavenly Fate Realm experts!"


	377. Chapter 377

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 377 – Thousand Illusionary Array**

Nie Li smiled, looked at Wu Yazi and said, "If you wanted to kill us, we'd already be dead."

It was true. Nie Li and Xiao Yu were only Heavenly Fate Realm experts. An even match against Wu Yazi was impossible.

"Thank your lucky stars that I'm the one you encountered," Wu Yazi shrugged.

Nie Li calmly looked ahead at Wu Yazi. "Since we came to the outside world, we're prepared to die. Luck has no part in this."

Nie Li had no idea about the origins of this demon clan youth.

Wu Yazi swept his eyes over the pair. "The two of you have some traces of space-time aura on you!"

A peculiar light flashed through his eyes.

Nie Li heart trembled; he never thought that Wu Yazi would have such sharp senses. He paid close attention to the changes in expression on Wu Yazi's face.

Xiao Yu silently stood beside Nie Li. She understood that Wu Yazi's strength far surpassed their own. If she said too much, they could be killed; therefore, she remained silent.

"Don't worry. I don't have any grudges with either of you, and I wouldn't do anything to you without a reason," Wu Yazi shrugged. He looked back at them and continued, "So the two of you are also here for the Void Illusionary Divine Palace?"

Void Illusionary Divine Palace?

Nie Li knitted his brows slightly as he thought over those words.

Wu Yazi was confused for a moment when he saw Nie Li and Xiao Yu's blank faces. "So you aren't here for the Void Illusionary Divine Palace? Then, what are you doing here? Don't you know that this area is really dangerous?"

Nie Li recalled his information on the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. It was a grand palace left behind by a supreme expert from ancient times. The doors to the palace only opened once every six years. Countless experts flocked to it whenever that happened, because there were many treasures concealed within.

In his previous life, Nie Li had heard many legends about the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. There were many treasures hidden there, as well as many dangers.

In roughly sixty years, the Demon God's Sect would invade the Void Illusionary Divine Palace and open that ancient almighty's treasury.

Wu Yazi considered something for a moment, then said, "I'm asking you too many unnecessary questions. You're only Heavenly Fate Realm experts, after all; entering the Void Illusionary Divine Palace is simply walking to your deaths." He then waved his hand and said, "You two should leave this place. Quickly!"

It'd be extremely difficult for Nie Li and Xiao Yu to enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace with their current strength. If they ran into another demon clan expert, they'd definitely die.

Nie Li pretended to be casual as he asked, "Why were those two demon clan experts chasing you?"

"Pshhh! How could those two morons be my opponents? There are a total of six spiritual halls in the Demon God's Sect. Those guys are from the Fire Spiritual Hall, while I'm from the Water Spiritual Hall. A while ago, I found an unknown item close to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Some guys tried to snatch it from me, so I killed a few of them. After that, they started chasing me! I could easily kill them just by playing around, but I can't afford to reveal myself. That's why I can't be bothered to swat them out!" Wu Yazi said with a prideful attitude.

"An unknown item? What was it?" Nie Li asked after some pondering.

"Since you two are just Heavenly Fate Realm experts, there's no harm in showing you." Wu Yazi obviously didn't think very highly of either of them; he wasn't even on guard against them. With a smile, he brought a round and sparkling red stone, roughly the size of a fist. Although there weren't any energy ripples coming from it, the surface of the stone looked like it was boiling.

"This is the item! I don't know what it is, but I can tell that it's something good!" Wu Yazi said in an excited tone. He'd decided that there wouldn't be a problem in chatting with Nie Li and Xiao Yu, especially since he didn't have anything else to do while he was hiding. He'd hide here for just a little while longer. As for Nie Li and Xiao Yu, he'd probably forget that they even existed.

Nie Li looked at the rock in Wu Yazi's hand and involuntarily let out a laugh. "Scarlet Mist Rock?"

"You know what this is?" Wu Yazi's mood instantly brightened as he looked at Nie Li with expectation.

Nie Li shrugged and said, "Yeah, I know what it is. It's a Scarlet Mist Rock. It's rather uncommon, but it's no treasure. At the very best, you can use it to forge a Grade 5 artifact."

"That's impossible! Are you lying to me?" Wu Yazi instantly glared at Nie Li on alert. "I don't believe it! There's no way that something uncommon or rare isn't a treasure!"

"Just because it's hard to find doesn't mean it's a treasure. If you don't believe me, feel free to flip through the Craftgods Book at the Gods Craft Pavilion, page seven hundred sixty-one," Nie Li replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Craftgods Book? I think I have a copy with me!" Wu Yazi immediately started searching in his interspatial ring. A while later, he pulled out a tattered book. "I ripped out a few pages for toilet paper, but it's still readable. I wonder if page seven hundred sixty-one is still here?"

Wu Yazi flipped to the right page, and there it was — an introduction on the Scarlet Mist Rock, which accurately described the stone he was holding.

His expression instantly turned ugly, as though accidently he'd swallowed a fly.

"I wasted so much effort on this crap? I killed a dozen guys over this?" Wu Yazi said, indignantly. He felt dejected as he recalled the earlier pursuit.

Nie Li laughed and said, "Next time, you should read a few more books before you fight!1

Wu Yazi made a dismissive motion with his hand and said, "Get lost! I hate reading. The old man at home makes me read stuff every single day. I'm almost annoyed to death!" He stopped to ponder something for a brief moment, then looked their way, and said, "Well, it's in my possession, anyways. Even if it's not a treasure, it's still rare. I'll probably make quite a profit if I sell it to my friends. They definitely won't recognise it!"

Nie Li and XiaoYu were speechless at Wu Yazi's words. You probably had to sin in eight lifetimes for fate to arrange Wu Yazi as your friend.

Wu Yazi re-examined Nie Li and said, "You might be only a Heavenly Fate Realm, but who would've thought that you'd be so knowledgeable?"

Xiao Yu also couldn't help glancing at Nie Li. She, too, extremely admired Nie Li for his knowledge.

Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi, smiled, and said, "If you go into the Void Illusionary Divine Palace like that, you definitely won't be able to find anything."

"Do you know about the Void Illusionary Divine Palace too?" Wu Yazi couldn't help looking at Nie Li with eagerness.

Nie Li thought things over, then said, "I do know a few things."

Wu Yazi didn't seem to be a reliable person. Even if they entered the Void Illusionary Divine Palace and obtained a few treasures, Wu Yazi would definitely steal them for himself!

Wu Yazi's brows twitched, "In hundreds of thousands of years, countless Martial Ancestor Realm experts couldn't even break the Thousand Illusionary Array outside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. They weren't able to enter it. However, there have been a few who've managed to get in by accident and returned with quite a few good items." Wu Yazi's eyes rolled and continued, "Do you guys want to go in with me?"

Nie Li shook his head and firmly replied, "The Ten Thousand Illusionary Array isn't that hard to break. However, the two of us are only Heavenly Fate Realm experts. We'd be walking to our deaths. I'd rather not go."


	378. Chapter 378

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

Chapter 378 – Demon Blood Sacrifice

Wu Yazi was extremely disheartened at Nie Li's words.

If Nie Li had claimed that he couldn't break the Thousand Illusionary Array, then Wu Yazi would've just forgotten about it and gone by himself.

However, Nie Li had claimed that he could break the Thousand Illusionary Array, but he didn't want to go. That's why Wu Yazi felt disheartened. However, Wu Yazi would really be pushing his luck if he tried to enter alone; after all, passing through the Thousand Illusionary Array was still too difficult for him.

Wu Yazi looked at Nie Li and asked, "Can you really break the Thousand Illusionary Array? You're not lying, right? Why don't you tell me how it's done? I'll go in myself. If I manage to find any good stuff in there, I'll split some with you. How about it?"

Nie Li looked back at him with a smile that wasn't quite a smile. "There are over a thousand parts to the Thousand Illusionary Array. Each one requires a different breaking method. Could you even remember them all, if I told you? Otherwise, why would it be called the Thousand Illusionary Array?"

Wu Yazi felt a major headache at Nie Li's words.

An array with over a thousand parts. He probably wouldn't be able to break it, even if Nie Li told him all the methods.

Xiao Yu couldn't help herself from secretly smiling as she heard the conversation between Nie Li and Wu Yazi. That Wu Yazi was about to get hooked by Nie Li's plot. She didn't know if Nie Li was speaking the truth when he claimed to be able to break the Thousand Illusionary Array, but she knew that he definitely had a motive.

Wu Yazi pondered over it a little, then said, "How about this? I'll take you guys to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. You guys help me break the Thousand Illusionary Array and we'll split everything fifty-fifty."

"I'm not going." Nie Li shook his head, then looked at Xiao Yu. "We should leave this place, quickly!"

"Wait!" Wu Yazi barked.

"What is it?" Nie Li looked at him.

Wu Yazi ground his teeth and said, "If you don't come to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, then you're definitely dead!"

Nie Li shrugged and looked at Wu Yazi. "We're in the outside world; dying isn't unexpected. But even if we do, it's not that big of a deal! Do you want to take action?"

Hearing Nie Li's tone, Wu Yazi softened his tone. "Of course not. There are too many people from the Demon God's Sect wandering around the area. But you guys definitely won't be able to return without my protection. Since you're going to die anyways, why don't you come with me to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace?"

"It's not that we don't want to go. But if someone sees us with a member of the Demon God's Sect, we'll be labeled as traitors of the human clans. If that happens, we'll never be able to wash the tarnish off our reputations, even if we jump into the Yellow River1.

"Parochialism. From my point of view, as long as you don't try to steal from me, then you're not my enemy. I don't care if you're from the demon clan or the human clan," Wu Yazi snorted. "Anyone who tries to steal from is dead meat!"

"Even if you don't mind, what would others think? What would other members of the Demon God's Sect think if they saw you with two humans?" Nie Li added.

Wu Yazi stopped to think. What Nie Li had said was true. "So what do you propose?"

Nie Li paused for a moment before he said, "There's one method…"

"What is it?" Wu Yazi's eyes lit up.

Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi and asked, "Have you heard of the secret technique called the Demon Blood Sacrifice?"

"Demon Blood Sacrifice?! There's no way I'm doing that!" Wu Yazi immediately shook his head. "That's a huge taboo for our demon clan!"

Nie Li waved his hand in dismissal. "Then forget it. There's no other way."

"What's the Demon Blood Sacrificial?" Xiao Yu asked with curiosity.

Nie Li feigned ignorance as he explained, "I've only heard of it before in rumors. Usually, someone from the demon clan offers up some blood as a sacrifice. It allows a human to possess the aura and appearance of a demon. That way, we'll be able to deceive the other members of the demon clan, and we won't be killed by them!"

Xiao Yu had really timed this question well.

"Then why doesn't he want to do it? He doesn't lose much by just giving up some blood, right?" Xiao Yu asked in confusion.

Wu Yazi looked at Nie Li. How much did this kid know about the Demon Blood Sacrifice? He wanted to use that method just to bluff his way through the demon clan?

Nie Li shrugged and said, "If we can't bluff our way through, then we'd rather not be seen with a demon clan expert. Just forget it. Let's go!"

Wu Yazi looked at the two. Something flickered in his eyes as he pondered.

Both Nie Li and Xiao Yu had stored away a fate soul before they came to the outside world. If they died along the way, then the Demon Blood Sacrifice would lose its effects! Wu Yazi made his decision. You couldn't blame him for burning the bridge after he crossed it. The power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice definitely shouldn't be given to humans!

Just as Nie Li and Xiao Yu were about to leave, Wu Yazi called out to them. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Nie Li turned around as he looked at Wu Yazi.

"I thought about it a little. I'll do the Demon Blood Sacrifice. But you can't stray more than a kilometer away from me, until we're out of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace! After that, you're free!" Wu Yazi said to Nie Li and Xiao Yu.

Nie Li gave Wu Yazi a long stare, then said, "Sure."

"Alright, then. I'll give both of you some demon blood." A sharp weapon materialised in Wu Yazi's hand, and he used it to make a cut on his wrist. A few drops of demon blood flowed from the wound and into a bottle that Wu Yazi produced.

The bottle was filled in just a brief moment, and Wu Yazi tossed it over to Nie Li.

Nie Li caught the bottle of demon blood and dipped a finger into it.

Nie Li then raised his head and looked at Wu Yazi. "Oh, that's right. How do you draw the inscription pattern array for the Demon Blood Sacrifice?"

That made Wu Yazi feel much more assured. It looked like Nie Li really didn't know how to use the Demon Blood Sacrifice.

"It's like this…" Wu Yazi began teaching Nie Li.

Nie Li wrote down the inscription patterns, which slowly formed into an array that revolved around his body with dazzling light.

Wu Yazi extended his right hand and tapped on the heart of the array. A majestic energy flowed through the Demon Blood Sacrifice inscription pattern array and emitted rays of light. With Wu Yazi's help, the inscription pattern array quickly vanished into Nie Li's body.

Nie Li sensed a mysterious energy flowing through his blood.

It flowed into Nie Li's arteries and hibernated there. This was Wu Yazi's demon blood. The sheer sensation of it made Nie Li wonder what Wu Yazi's origins were. There was a majestic energy in his demon blood. It looked like his bloodline wasn't that simple!

Wu Yazi glanced at Nie Li and said, "Alright! Your Demon Blood Sacrifice is complete!"

Quickly. Xiao Yu's Demon Blood Sacrifice was also completed.

Xiao Yu didn't know what its uses were, but she sensed that it wasn't as simple as Nie Li had described. It was definitely more than a just a way to disguise themselves.


	379. Chapter 379

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

Chapter 379 – Void Illusionary Divine Palace

Wu Yazi asked Nie Li, "What did you do with the rest of the demon blood?"

Nie Li waved his right hand and said, "I'm keeping it safe in my interspatial ring!"

Wu Yazi pondered over it a little, then said, "Alright."

He didn't bother to argue with Nie Li over the matter; after all, he planned to kill them as soon as they exited the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. He'd get his demon blood back, along with Nie Li's interspatial ring.

Wu Yazi knew that he was being underhanded, but he really didn't have any other choice. If Nie Li and Xiao Yu managed to run away with the effects of the Demon Blood Sacrifice, it would definitely cause many unforeseeable dangers.

Once upon a time, a member of the demon clan secretly helped a human complete the Demon Blood Sacrifice. In the end, the two were pursued to death by the experts of the demon clan. No one who obtained the Demon Blood Sacrifice would have a happy ending.

The Demon Blood Sacrifice was an extremely mysterious thing, so much that even Wu Yazi himself didn't quite understand it. It was such an importantly guarded secret that only a few pinnacle experts of the Demon God's Sect might know of its true uses.

On top of the usual dangers, Wu Yazi himself had inherited the Primordial Bloodline. It was all the more reason he couldn't allow his blood to fall into the hands of humans.

Once the treasure hunt in the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was over with, he'd have to kill Nie Li and Xiao Yu. If it came down to it, he'd repay them with a few treasures next time they met.

Wu Yazi glanced at Nie Li and Xiao Yu and said, "Alright! Let's go!"

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu with a light smile. "According to what I heard, if you activate the demon blood and let it flow through your body, you can change your physical appearance and aura!"

Nie Li activated the demon blood within his own body and his form rapidly changed. His face morphed into a totally different one. A pair of furry ears sprouted from the top of his head, similar to Wu Yazi's. Nie Li studied his reflection in a nearby creek. The appearance of those two furry ears made him feel like vomiting blood.

He glanced at Xiao Yu, who had a similar pair of ears sprouting from her head. However, they made her look even more adorable and gentle.

The power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice had changed their appearances so much that even Lu Piao wouldn't be able to recognise them.

Nie Li touched the ears on his head and asked, "Wu Yazi, what clan on you from? Are you from the Rabbit Clan?"

Wu Yazi's expression turned dark at Nie Li's words. "You're the rabbit.1 I'm from the Divine Blooded Raccoon clan. Our ancestors are from a heavenly lineage. Primordial Bloodline. Understand?"

Nie Li's heart slightly shook. He'd guessed that Wu Yazi was from the Nine Nether Raccoon clan, which was an Ancient Bloodline. He never imagined that Wu Yazi would actually be from the Divine Blooded Raccoon Clan, which had a Primordial Bloodline and heavenly lineage. He'd really hit the jackpot!

Now that Nie Li had the Divine Blooded Raccoon's Demon Blood Sacrifice, what should he do with it?

Nie Li activated the demon blood within his body and felt it flow like an endless river towards his soul realm.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The majestic energy within the demon blood stimulated Nie Li's soul realm and charged it. He felt like his soul realm was boiling.

A Primordial Bloodline is indeed an extraordinary thing!

The vine within him began growing at an insane pace, stimulated by the Primordial Bloodline. A white flower quietly blossomed open. After that came the second, the third… all the way to the fifth flower, which quietly blossomed a pure white, just like the others.

The energy also seemed to have linked itself with the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, as well as the three demon spirits within his soul realm.

*Wooooosh!*

Next to his red, blue, yellow, black, and purple fate souls, a sixth, green, fate soul quickly formed.

6-fate!

Wu Yazi sensed the changes in Nie Li's aura and asked out of curiosity, "Oh? You've made a breakthrough?"

Nie Li's face was blank, showing that he was also at a loss. "I don't know why, but it looks like I've made a breakthrough. Maybe I was just hovering at the pinnacle of 5-fate without even knowing it, and somehow accidentally made a breakthrough."

"Oh!" Wu Yazi nodded.

Under Wu Yazi's lead, the three of them flew towards the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Wu Yazi stayed close to Nie Li and Xiao Yu throughout the entire trip. The two of them were only at the Heavenly Fate Realm, and with Wu Yazi's powerful Heavenly Axis Realm strength, escape was impossible. However, Wu Yazi still didn't feel assured.

A demon clan expert's cultivation is contained entirely within their blood. With Wu Yazi's help, Nie Li had completed the Demon Blood Sacrifice; that was equivalent to having part of Wu Yazi's demon blood. If Nie Li unleashed its full power, he'd be able to obtain a cultivation on par with Wu Yazi's with a frightening speed.

It might not even require three months!

Furthermore, Wu Yazi possessed the Primordial Bloodline from a heavenly lineage. An innumerable number of Wu Yazi's ancestors had hidden their intents within his blood. Once Nie Li opened the seal within the blood, he'd be able to obtain the Primordial Bloodline's power and reform his body with it!

The demon clans have always had the most powerful physiques. Although humans could obtain strength through integration with demon spirits, those were still a far cry from a real demon's physique. Humans were especially vulnerable before the transformation, and could easily be killed. However, once a human gained possession of some demon blood, then he'd be able to slowly reform his physical body and obtain the demon clan's Primordial Bloodline physique!

The Sage Emperor was extremely powerful because he was also from a Primordial Bloodline. However, Nie Li didn't know if the Sage Emperor's Primordial Bloodline was stronger or weaker than the Divine Blooded Raccoon's Primordial Bloodline.

This was just a small part of the Demon Blood Sacrifice's true uses!

Nie Li finely manipulated the demon blood within him, and simultaneously refined it to remove any impurities. Its nourishing effects slowly washed over him, as his meridians toughened and acquired a metallic sheen.

*Wooooosh!*

In addition to the sixth green fate soul, a seventh cyan fate soul slowly ignited within him. A surge of majestic energy radiated from Nie Li's body. He couldn't hide it, even if he wanted to.

The Primordial Bloodline was simply too powerful!

Nie Li couldn't help thinking to himself that this was only a tiny portion of its true power!

Wu Yazi was startled mid-flight, and he glanced back at Nie Li. "You ranked up again?"

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment, then said, "I have no idea. Maybe it's because of my cultivation technique."

Something flickered for a moment in Wu Yazi's eyes. No matter what happened, they still had to visit the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. After that was settled, then he'd kill Nie Li and Xiao Yu. Otherwise, he'd never be able to rest easy while knowing his demon blood was running through other people's veins.

Nie Li had made two breakthroughs, but he was still a 7-fate. That was still within his control.

Wu Yazi definitely couldn't allow the situation to spiral out of hand.

The three of them flew onwards to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, which was located in a far off mountain range. It was a majestic construct that shined with seven colors, and looked extremely magnificent. Its image was only faintly discernable, like a mirage.

They'd arrived at the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!


	380. Chapter 380

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

Chapter 380 – Accidental Encounter

Far away from Nie Li and his group were some people standing at the edge of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's barrier, attempting to break in.

However, most of them couldn't accomplish it.

This entire mountain range, and surrounding forest, is a part of the Thousand Illusionary Array; entering isn't an easy feat.

Experts from both the human and demon clans glared at each other, like tigers stalking their prey. However, it was clear that none of them actually wanted to start a fight; they all maintained a certain distance from each other.

It was obvious that no one would benefit from a battle. In fact, they might even lose their chance to enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. They only had ten days to enter the palace; if no one could accomplish it, then the task would be even harder next time.

Nie Li landed outside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's barrier, and observed the rainbow rays of light that fluctuated off of it. It was extremely magnificent.

Each color of the rainbow was a part of the Thousand Illusionary Array.

There were tens of thousands of people gathered outside the Thousand Illusionary Array. None of them could enter.

Wu Yazi looked at Nie Li and asked, "How are we going to get in?"

Nie Li turned to Wu Yazi and explained, "It's still not time yet. The breach in the Thousand Illusionary Array only appears at noon, which is two hours from now."

"Oh." Wu Yazi nodded. He could only listen to Nie Li. Wu Yazi didn't know if Nie Li was telling the truth, but he had a feeling that Nie Li definitely knew how to find the entrance to the Thousand Illusionary Array.

Nie Li continued refining the demon blood within his body.

Xiao Yu saw Nie Li cultivating, so she copied him.

At a location far from the Void Illusionary Divine Palace

A part of over thirty Heavenly Axis Realm experts reached the border of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. The one leading them was Long Tianming.

He stood outside, glaring at the the Void Illusionary Palace.

One of Long Tianming's attendants, who wore golden armour, cupped his hands. "Young Master, trying to break into the Thousand Illusionar Array will be extremely difficult. Not only that, there are a lot of demon clan experts in the area. Why would you wish to come, personally?"

"Time and tide wait for no man on the path of cultivation. This Void Illusionary Divine Palace was left behind by a supreme expert. Who knows if they might've left behind some worthy inheritance inside? As long as there's a chance, I'll give it a try." Long Tianming stepped forward and condensed his energy. By now, he'd already reached the Heavenly Axis Realm.

He'd also integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit; therefore, he was much stronger than an ordinary Heavenly Axis Realm expert.

A 1-stage Heavenly Axis Realm expert who'd integrated with a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit could easily face a 9-stage Heavenly Axis Realm expert, without a problem. This is the true power of a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit!

Long Tianming used his senses to try and detect the location of the Thousand Illusionary Array's entrance; however, he remained in that silent state, with his brows knitted together.

The others in his party noticed that he'd gone silent, so they respectfully stood to the side, not daring to speak.

From a certain distance, a group of demon clan experts had noticed Long Tianming's party. However, they didn't dare to provoke Long Tianming; after all, they had over thirty Heavenly Axis Realm experts on their side. No one would dare provoke them, unless they were a Dao of the Dragon Realm expert.

The crowd around the Thousand Illusionary Array gradually swelled. The number of small conflicts between the demon and human clans also increased and a battle would occasionally happen.

Nie Li had been cultivating for a while. Finally, he rose to his feet and began walking arounding the edge of the Thousand Illusionary Array as he carefully observed it.

Wu Yazi immediately followed behind him.

Nie Li glanced back at Wu Yazi and complained, "Why are you following me so closely?"

This guy wasn't leaving an inch of space between them.

Wu Yazi chuckled and replied, "You're only at the Heavenly Fate Realm. There are a lot of Heavenly Axis Realms in the area. I'm worried that you might run into some trouble!"

"Rest assured. I'll definitely find the entrance of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace for you. But I'll remind you that we have a deal. We're going to split the treasures fifty-fifty! Furthermore, I get first pick!" said Nie Li.

"No problem!" Wu Yazi agreed without the slightest hesitation, since it was all the same to him, anyways. Once they exited the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, he'd kill both Nie Li and Xiao Yu. He could afford to let Nie Li choose first.

The three of them walked on.

"Nie Li, look over there!" Xiao Yu said as she pointed into the distance.

Nie Li followed Xiao Yu's direction and saw Long Tianming and his subordinates. They seemed to be busy with something over there.

Nie Li didn't have any conflicts with Long Tianming; however, his intuition told him that Long Tianming definitely wasn't a good guy. Therefore, Nie Li didn't have a good impression of him, not in the slightest.

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment, until an idea lit up his mind.

Since he and Xiao Yu weren't in their human forms, Long Tianming wouldn't recognise them, even if they stood in his way.

Nie Li intentionally moved closer to Long Tianming and his group, while pretending to examine the Thousand Illusionary Array.

"The aura from this Thousand Illusionary Array is growing stronger. There's probably an entrance nearby!" Nie Li excitedly claimed as he quickened his steps and moved closer towards Long Tianming and his group.

"Wait! Those guys are all Heavenly Axis Realm experts!" Wu Yazi called out to stop him.

Nie Li furrowed his brows for a moment, looked at Wu Yazi, and ask, "What? You're saying you can't beat them?"

The corner of Wu Yazi's mouth twitched as he said, "That hilarious! There's no way I can't beat them! I could flip all of them, just by myself!"

"Well then, there's nothing wrong!" Nie Li said casually.

Wu Yazi furrowed his brows and said, "But they still have over thirty Heavenly Axis Realm experts on their side. If a fight does break out, then trouble is unavoidable!"

"Fine then. Just forget about it. Those guys are just gathered there, not moving at all. They've probably found the entrance. If they manage to get in first, then all the good stuff might fall in their hands!" Nie Li said with feigned indifference as he turned back.

Wu Yazi thought to himself, 'If the entrance really was close to them, then wouldn't he be losing by backing off like this?'

In his point of view, those thirty-something Heavenly Axis Realms might pose a little trouble, but shouldn't be too hard to deal with.

Wu Yazi considered Nie Li's words, then said, "You keep searching. If you can find the entrance, then everything's good. We'll chase them away, if there's really no other way in. If they're not tactful, then I'll take actions. After all, they're just humans!"

An almost unnoticeable smile showed at the corner of Nie Li's mouth when he heard that. He continued moving towards Long Tianming's party.

The three of them approached Long Tianming and his group, but a golden-armoured Heavenly Axis Realm expert suddenly blocked their way. He furiously glared at them and said, "Demon clan trash! Get lost! If you take another step forward, then don't blame me for taking action!"

This man was one of Long Tianming's underlings, and was in charge of guarding the area. He'd shouted at Nie Li's group when he saw them approach.

He could tell that Nie Li and Xiao Yu were only at the Heavenly Fate Realm. He couldn't discern Wu Yazi's cultivation, but what kind of expert would be with two Heavenly Fate Realms?

Wu Yazi's face turned black at the underling's words.

"Who are you calling trash?!" Wu Yazi coldly glared at the Heavenly Axis Realm expert.


	381. Chapter 381

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

Chapter 381 – Trouble

That Heavenly Axis Realm expert coldly snorted at Wu Yazi's attitude.

"The three of you! Yeah, I'm calling you trash! Grow a pair of eyes! Otherwise, I'll slaughter all three of you!" the Heavenly Axis Realm expert shouted as he coldly swept his eyes over Nie Li's group.

Wu Yazi was enraged by that Heavenly Axis Realm's words.

Nie Li patted Wu Yazi on the shoulder and said, "Forget it, let's just go."

At first, the Heavenly Axis Realm expert was hesitant, because he'd caught a trace of Wu Yazi's dangerous aura. However, his courage grew back when he saw how weak Nie Li was acting.

Wu Yazi was acting all buddy-buddy with a Heavenly Fate Realm; there was no way his cultivation could be that strong.

Wu Yazi's fists were crackling from how hard he was clenching them. One could say that he was quite a figure within the Demon God's Sect. Who was he to dare call him trash?

Wu Yazi angrily pointed at the Heavenly Axis Realm expert and ordered, "You guys, get lost. I'll give you fifteen minutes. If you aren't out of my sight by then, I won't let a single one of you live!"

However, that Heavenly Axis Realm only laughed at Wu Yazi's words. This demon clan kid was just too arrogant and ignorant!

Suddenly, Long Tianming noticed the commotion from far away and walked over. "What's going on?"

The Heavenly Axis Realm expert bowed as he replied, "Report to the Young Master. There are three Heavenly Fate Realm demons over here. I ordered them to leave, but they refused to heed."

"Just make them run far enough." Long Tianming said with indifference. They were only three Heavenly Fate Realm demons. Chasing them away would be enough.

Usually, Long Tianming would just kill three Heavenly Fate Realm experts of the demon clan; however, he didn't want to cause any trouble, since he didn't know when the entrance to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace would open. He'd already loaned over two hundred of his Heavenly Axis Realm experts to Gu Heng, which meant he had fewer men with him this time. It was in his best interest to keep a low profile.

The Heavenly Axis Realm underling turned back to Nie Li's group of three and growled, "You heard my Young Master. Get lost!"

Wu Yazi had finally had it with this arrogant Heavenly Axis Realm expert. Just a while ago, some people had tried to steal from him, so he'd killed a dozen of them. His hands are still sticky from the blood, and here was another bunch of tactless idiots.

*Woosh!*

Wu Yazi vanished.

The Heavenly Axis Realm expert finally recognised the powerful energy that locked onto him, and he sensed the fear of death.

He tried to break free, but he couldn't move at all.

Suddenly, a frightening chill ran down his neck. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't make a sound.

Wu Yazi's cold voice entered his ears. "Who are you calling trash?"

The Heavenly Axis Realm expert didn't know when it'd happened, but Wu Yazi was already behind him, clutching his throat with two fingers. Wu Yazi exerted a slight amount of force and something exploded.

The Heavenly Axis Realm expert's throat had been crushed. Pieces of his body rained down from above.

Long Tianming's guard of Heavenly Axis Realm experts were instantly enraged by this.

"How dare you!"

"Kill him!"

Over thirty Heavenly Axis Realm experts pounced on Wu Yazi.

Wu Yazi glanced back at Nie Li and Xiao Yu and said, "You guys should distance yourself a little!" Then he charged towards the Heavenly Axis Realm experts.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

A chaotic battle broke out. Although Wu Yazi was surrounded by over thirty Heavenly Axis Realm experts, he didn't look like he was at a disadvantage. On the contrary, he'd already killed several enemy Heavenly Axis Realm experts.

Xiao Yu stood next to Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, you did that on purpose, right?"

Nie Li nodded. "Of course I did."

"Then shouldn't we leave, quickly?" Xiao Yu asked. She thought that Nie Li wanted those guys to keep Wu Yazi busy, while they escaped.

Nie Li smiled and said, "There's no need for that. We haven't entered the Void Illusionary Divine Palace yet. Why should we leave so early?"

"Since your motive is to enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, why cause such disturbance? Their leader seems to be Long Tianming!" Xiao Yu glanced at the scene. "Do you have a grudge against Long Tianming? Is that why you're trying to borrow Wu Yazi's hand, to teach him a lesson?"

Nie Li pondered over the question, then replied, "I have no grudges, but I've thought carefully about it. There are a lot of things that are definitely tied to Long Tianming. I've always suspected that he's been secretly plotting against us." Nie Li really did have a feeling that Long Tianming was some kind of scorpion hiding in the dark.

Nie Li preferred to deal with people like Gu Heng, who fought openly and from the front. It wasn't that he was afraid of Long Tianming, but he had to guard against the tricks that Long Tianming are playing from behind the scene.

In Nie Li's previous life, he'd watched the Divine Feathers Sect fall. Back then, Long Tianming was the only one who'd benefited from it. Therefore, Nie Li was being far more vigilant against Long Tianming than Gu Heng or the others.

If an opportunity to weaken Long Tianming presented itself, Nie Li definitely wouldn't let it pass by.

No matter how powerful the Demon God's Sect was, they'd still have to pay a miserable price to destroy the Divine Feathers Sect. However, the Divine Feathers Sect's greatest threat was actually from within.

Nie Li looked out towards Wu Yazi, who was in a heated battle with Long Tianming's thirty-some-odd Heavenly Axis Realm experts. He moved swiftly and gracefully. The Heavenly Axis Realm experts were turned into bloody masses on the spot and rained down.

The more Wu Yazi fought, the bravier he became. Even after killing seven people.

The Divine Blooded Raccoon Clan's vigour was astounding.

Nie Li could sense that Wu Yazi's cultivation was roughly around the 7-stage Heavenly Axis Realm. If you added his Primordial Bloodline to that, it'd be really hard for Long Tianming and his men to deal with him.

Long Tianming watched from afar and furrowed his brows. He'd roughly grasped the situation. However, his underling had reported that they were only three Heavenly Fate Realms. So how did such a powerful expert emerge?

This enemy's strength was quite outstanding.

Long Tianming glanced at Nie Li and Xiao Yu, then coldly ordered, "Kill those two first!"

One Heavenly Axis Realm expert pounced in Nie Li and Xiao Yu's direction.

Although Wu Yazi was busy with Long Tianming's Heavenly Axis Realm experts, he'd also been keeping an eye on Nie Li and Xiao Yu. He'd helped them complete the Demon Blood Sacrifice in order to enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. If Nie Li and Xiao Yu died here, then wouldn't all his efforts have been in vain?

It looked like Wu Yazi was surrounded, but all of a sudden, his figure disappeared and reappeared right in front of Nie Li and Xiao Yu. That expert was still heading towards Nie Li and Xiao Yu; however, Wu Yazi grabbed him with his right hand, slightly exerted a force, and snapped his neck.

Long Tianming's heart trembled at the sight of that. That was the Raccoon Clan's secret technique. It looks like this demon youth standing before him actually had quite a position within the demon clan!

If this Heavenly Axis Realm demon clan youth was trying his best to protect those two, that meant that those two behind him must have quite the positions within the Demon God's Sect as well!

Long Tianming was inwardly furious. All this time, he'd been trying to keep a low profile, so why did trouble still find him anyways?


	382. Chapter 382

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 382 – Following**

"Stop!" Long Tianming halted his underlings as they were about to charge forward. He landed in front of them.

Long Tianming lightly cupped his hands towards Nie Li's group of three. "It seems that there was a misunderstanding earlier. Please do forgive us! Since the three of you haven't suffered any injuries, how about we just end things here?"

Wu Yazi's brows twitched at Long Tianming's words and snorted, "So it looks like you're the one in charge. When I arrived, one of your underlings told me to 'get lost'. Who the hell does he think he is?"

Long Tianming frowned for a moment, then said, "So it seems that one of my subordinates has been rude to you! However, you've also killed nine of my men. Weren't you being a little too heavy with your attacks?"

Long Tianming didn't want to provoke any trouble, but if Wu Yazi was going to be insistent, then he wouldn't back down. He was already angry over the fact that nine of his underlings had been killed.

Wu Yazi snorted at Long Tianming's words. "Being too heavy? That was only light punishment! If we weren't that strong, would you be acting so polite right now? You would've already killed the three of us! Those nine underlings of yours only got what was coming!"

Nie Li lightly smiled at that. Wu Yazi really had a fiery temper. The harder Long Tianming was on him, the more stubborn he got.

"You…" Long Tianming's breathing accelerated. However, he reconsidered and decided to endure it. He was searching for the entrance to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace right now. He didn't have time to argue with Wu Yazi. "Friend, it doesn't matter who's right or wrong. Your party hasn't suffered any losses, and I don't wish to pursue this matter any longer. Let's leave it here. What do you say?"

Wu Yazi shrugged and said, "Whatever you want. Either way, this place is already mine. I'll let it go, if you guys get lost!"

Long Tianming's lungs nearly exploded.

His fists were tightly clenched. A vein popped from his arm.

"Young Master, we'll slaughter those arrogant fools!"

"He really thinks that we're afraid of him?"

Long Tianming's underlings had been riled up, and they rashly prepared to attack Wu Yazi again.

Wu Yazi arrogantly replied, "I'm the least afraid of fighting. If you guys want to bring it, then I'll destroy every last one of you!" He was from the Raccoon Clan, with a Primordial Bloodline; he had the qualifications to be arrogant.

Long Tianming couldn't gauge Wu Yazi's strength. Although he had a Dragon Bloodline God Level demon spirit, and, therefore, had a certain level of confidence, he didn't dare to take the risk.

However, if he ran with his tail between his legs, then even he, Long Tianming, would find it hard to face his subordinates anymore.

Nie Li looked at Long Tianming and his group. "Yeah, you guys get lost!"

He'd been observing Long Tianming this entire time. Indeed, that guy had much more patience than the descendants of the other families. However, it'd also be hard for Long Tianming to agree to Wu Yazi's overbearing request.

Long Tianming's face was ashen at Nie Li's words. Since when could a Heavenly Fate Realm reprimand him like that?

Long Tianming deeply looked at Wu Yazi. Nie Li had absolute confidence in this guy's cultivation; that's why Nie Li dared to be so arrogant. Wu Yazi was from the Raccoon clan, and he possessed many powerful secret techniques. If a fight broke out, even Long Tianming wasn't confident that he'd win.

Long Tianming coldly snorted as he turned around. "Let's go!"

Long Tianming's Heavenly Axis Realm experts all turned red from the pent-up anger. They'd lose face if they were to leave like that! However, they didn't dare to disobey Long Tianming's orders. They felt wronged and shamed, but they still followed him.

Following Long Tianming, they turned and left, relocating to another spot a few miles away.

Nie Li stared at Long Tianming's back with a deep expression. He never expected Long Tianming to accept such an unreasonable demand. He really wasn't a simple guy! That man was definitely harder to deal with than Nie Li had imagined!

Wu Yazi spat towards Long Tianming's silhouette. "I never expected them to actually run away. Humans really are cowards!"

He turned around and saw Xiao Yu glaring at him with fury and Nie Li smiling, yet not smiling. He laughed awkwardly. "I didn't mean you guys!"

In terms of strength, Wu Yazi was much stronger than Long Tianming; however, he wasn't a deep schemer. Nie Li didn't consider Wu Yazi much of an opponent at all, especially since he knew that Wu Yazi would try to deal with them upon exiting the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Long Tianming, on the other hand, gave Nie Li a strong sense of danger.

"Alright! This place is ours now!" Wu Yazi looked around him. "Are you sure the entrance is around here?"

"I'll look for it!" Nie Li said, "We still have time!"

A spot far away, Long Tianming and his group of people.

One of Long Tianming's subordinates indignantly said, "Young Master, I still cannot accept this. That demon was truly strong, and we might not be his match, but why did we have to run with our tails between our legs?"

Long Tianming coldly swept an eye over that subordinate. "Long Liu, do you have an opinion on my decision?"

"No, I dare not." Long Liu immediately trembled with fear.

"That demon is from the Raccoon Clan. I'm not sure if it's the Nine Nether or the Divine Blooded Raccoon bloodline, but either way, if we were to engage in battle, the outcome is very unpredictable. Don't forget our goal in coming here!" A chill flashed through Long Tianming's eyes as he continued, "That kid was an arrogant brat and stepped all over us, but there really isn't a need to fight him head-on. He's also searching for the entrance to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. It's highly possible that he's realised something, and that's why he snatched our position. If they've really found the entrance to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace…anyways, just keep a close eye on them!"

The eyes of his subordinates lit up when they heard Long Tianming's words.

"The Young Master is wise!"

Nie Li looked into the distance and saw Long Tianming and his group. Even though they'd given up this location, they'd only moved a few miles away, and were still watching from a distance. A thought flashed through Nie Li's head, and the corner of his mouth turned upwards. He'd already figured out Long Tianming's motives.

Long Tianming was quite a troublesome schemer.

It was a pity that he'd encountered Nie Li!

If Long Tianming walked off like this, then Nie Li would've let it go. However, Long Tianming had stayed behind to plot against them then he would fall sooner or later.

Time passed, bit by bit. Nie Li continued studying the seven-coloured barrier that surrounded the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

"How is it?" Wu Yazi asked, looking a little anxious.

Nie Li smiled and said, "Don't worry. I've already found the entrance to the Thousand Illusionary Array!" The truth was, there were hundreds of entrances to the Thousand Illusionary Array. Entering was simple. The problem was whether or not they could leave the array afterwards.

Wu Yazi's face filled with excitement when he heard Nie Li's words. "Can we enter right now?"

"Follow me!" Nie Li said as he flew towards the Thousand Illusionary Array.

Outside, within Long Tianming's group.

"Young Master, they've started to move. They're preparing to enter!" Long Liu said with excitement.

A chilly ray flashed through Long Tianming's eyes. "Everyone, follow closely."


	383. Chapter 383

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 383 – Sneak Attack**

Wu Yazi frowned for a brief moment before he said, "There's a swarm of flies trailing behind us. Should we exterminate them?"

He'd already let Long Tianming's party go once; who would've thought that they still weren't done with them?

Nie Li lightly smiled and shook his head. "There's no need for that. Just let them follow. We'll deal with them once we get inside the Thousand Illusionary Array. Follow me!"

Nie Li was the first to enter the Thousand Illusionary Array, followed by Xiao Yu.

Wu Yazi turned around, glared at Long Tianming one more time, and snorted. Then, he plunged into the Thousand Illusionary Array after Nie Li and Xiao Yu.

The three of them disappeared.

Long Liu saw that and urgently reported to Long Tianming, "Young Master, they really did know how to enter the Thousand Illusionary Array!"

"I saw!" Excitement flashed through Long Tianming's eyes. "Everyone, follow them!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Their group quickly entered the Thousand Illusionary Array.

Nie Li's group of three was already inside, and surrounded by a sea of constantly shifting illusions. One moment, they were walking through a forest. The next, it was grassland. Then, a deep canyon.

Wu Yazi couldn't help sighing with appreciation. "It's truly worthy of being called the Thousand Illusionary Array!"

He'd already lost any sense of direction in here. If it wasn't for Nie Li's lead, he would've already gotten lost.

As the Thousand Illusionary Array shifted thousands of times, Nie Li carefully monitored the array's fluctuating energy. He glanced back at Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu, and the corner of his mouth rose into a small smile. "Follow closely. We're going to deal with the flies that are following us!"

Long Tianming and his group entered the Thousand Illusionary Array. The countless changes around them forced them to lose their sense of direction.

"Where are those three?" Long Tianming knitted his brows.

There wasn't a trace of Nie Li's group of three.

Damn it! They'd actually lost them!

Long Tianming and his men were extremely disoriented as they stood inside the Thousand Illusionary Array. They were completely lost and had no idea where to go.

Over twenty people wandered around inside the Thousand Illusionary Array.

Suddenly, a shadow flashed past the group and fresh blood splattered. Before that Heavenly Axis Realm expert had a chance to react, his corpse fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Long Tianming turned around with his brows locked tightly. He sensed Wu Yazi's aura, but by the time he reacted to it, there was only a corpse left on the ground.

Wu Yazi himself had already disappeared without a trace!

That Wu Yazi was making use of the Thousand Illusionary Array to deal with them!

Long Tianming was extremely depressed. Upon entering the Thousand Illusionary Array, they'd been blinded with their eyes open. They didn't even know where Wu Yazi and his group were at!

*Fwooosh!*

Another Heavenly Axis Realm expert was killed, this one standing right behind Long Tianming. By the time Long Tianming had turned around, Wu Yazi had disappeared again.

"Bastard!" Long Tianming couldn't help cursing. He was nearly crazy as he angrily commanded, "Men, form a defensive position! Watch out for their guerilla attacks!"

Nie Li's party was standing only two hundred meters away from Long Tianming and his group.

By now, Wu Yazi was quite convinced of Nie Li's abilities. He looked out towards Long Tianming's group, who were on high alert and scanning their surroundings, and he couldn't help turning back to Nie Li and asking, "How did you do it? We're so close to them, but they're acting like they're blind. How can they not see us?"

Nie Li lightly smiled and replied, "The profound uses of the Thousand Illusionary Array include more than just that."

"Are you saying that you know this Thousand Illusionary Array like the back of your hand?" Wu Yazi was in disbelief. After all, this array had been set by a supreme expert from ancient times!

Nie Li smiled and looked into the distance, at the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. "The Thousand Illusionary Array isn't that difficult. If I had the right materials, I could lay one out myself! The Thousand Illusionary Array is just the outermost barrier, and the simplest one, at that. Once you break past it, there are far more high-leveled arrays inside. Only by breaking all the arrays can we enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. However, once the array is broken, everyone outside can rush in as well!"

At that, Wu Yazi couldn't help asking, "If that's true, then doesn't that mean we'll have to share the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's treasures?"

It was true that Wu Yazi was strong, but there were also many other powerful experts from various sects, standing outside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!

"That's true. Therefore, we'll have to grab the good stuff before we break the array!" Nie Li glanced back at Long Tianming and his eyes slightly narrowed. "And, we'll have to get rid of all the threats!"

Wu Yazi turned in the direction that Nei Li was looking, patted his own chest, and said, "I understand! Leave it to me!"

Wu Yazi possessed the Raccoon Clan's secret technique. With Nie Li's guidance and this Thousand Illusionary Array, he was like a tiger that'd grown wings1. He turned into a streak of light with a *woosh* and pounced towards Long Tianming and his group.

Xiao Yu watched Wu Yazi launch his attacks, then glanced at Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, we've told Wu Yazi so many things. Won't that be a problem? If Wu Yazi attacks us, we won't be able to counterattack at all!"

"Don't worry. He won't do anything before we exit the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Anyways, with our strength, we'd definitely die inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. We still need him," Nie Li replied. He knew that they were dancing on a tightrope, but this was a bet he was willing to take to enhance his own strength quickly!

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Wu Yazi killed six more of Long Tianming's Heavenly Axis Realm experts, all in a row.

"Bastard!" Long Tianming furiously roared as he mobilised the energy within him for an attack on Wu Yazi.

*Boom!*

A burst of wild energy created a huge crater in the ground and sent several Heavenly Axis Realm experts flying out.

Wu Yazi snorted again and disappeared into the Thousand Illusionary Array. A brief moment later, he reappeared next to Nie Li. A line of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "That person's strength is truly outstanding. He's surpassed my expectations!"

Nie Li briefly frowned. He never expected Long Tianming to be capable of wounding Wu Yazi. It seemed that he'd underestimated Long Tianming's strength.

After he'd exchanged a few blows with Wu Yazi, Long Tianming took several steps backwards and released a powerful aura. He looked around him and furiously snorted, "So, a member of the Raccoon Clan is only that strong? Come and fight me to the death, if you dare! What kind of strength is this, just hiding around like a mouse?"

Nie Li glanced at Wu Yazi and asked, "How strong is Long Tianming?"

Wu Yazi shook his head and replied, "I'm not too sure. He feels like a 9-stage Heavenly Axis Realm, but he's certainly much stronger than that. He's obviously human, but I sense a familiar demon blood energy on him. Could he have also completed the Demon Blood Sacrifice with the help from someone of the demon clan? Not only that, but his demon blood definitely isn't ordinary!"


	384. Chapter 384

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 384 – Outer Hall**

Long Tianming had traces of demon blood power in him?

NIe Li looked at Wu Yazi and asked, "How did you sense it?"

"There's a trace of demon blood hidden within his body. No one else, not even a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, unless he releases it. But don't forget about who I am. I'm a member of the Divine Blooded Raccoon Clan; my ability to sense bloodlines is much sharper, and isn't something that an ordinary human can compare to!" Wu Yazi proudly stated.

Nie Li nodded. The Divine Blooded Raccoon was an extremely mysterious clan. Even Nie Li wasn't well aware of their abilities. There were also very little records of their capabilities.

It would be impossible for a human to obtain the Demon Blood Sacrifice without the willing aid of a demon.

"Could someone from one of the demon clans have helped him complete the Demon Blood Sacrifice?"

Wu Yazi smiled bitterly and shook his head. "I can sense that his demon blood wasn't obtained through ordinary methods. As for how, specifically, I'm not sure."

Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi and asked, "Don't you have ways to investigate?"

"The only way would be to tie him up and use my Divine Blooded Raccoon Clan's secret technique. However, that'd be too difficult. In our exchange just now, I realised that I'm actually not his match. I can protect myself, but if we really fought, I might be on his level if I mobilised the power within my bloodline. However, overpowering him is impossible," said Wu Yazi. "Furthermore, I don't know how much stronger he could become, if he merges with his demon spirit and activates his demon blood."

Nie Li went silent for a moment before he responded. "Forget about it. Let's just kill all his underlings and leave him all alone, by himself!"

It looked like killing Long Tianming was impossible. If that was the situation, then he'd let Wu Yazi do the things that could still be done.

"That's easy! Wait for the good news!" Wu Yazi said as he launched another attack.

Nie Li observed the far-off figure of Long Tianming with a deep expression. In his previous life, the fall of the Divine Feathers Sect must have been connected to Long Tianming. After the fall of the sect, Long Tianming had left for the Ancestral God Land. A hundred years after that, the Ancestral God Land had been destroyed by golden flames. Nie Li wondered whether that was connected to Long Tianming as well.

Long Tianming was hiding a lot of things about himself. The more Nie Li dredged, the more he realised how complex Long Tianming was.

Nie Li had always vaguely sensed that Long Tianming was a threat.

Xiao Yu noticed Nie Li's peculiar expression, and sensed that he must have discovered something. "Nie Li, what did you find?"

"Nothing much. Be careful of this Long Tianming from now on. Especially for you. It'll be better if you limit your contact with him. Keep yourself as far away from him as possible!" Nie Li replied.

Xiao Yu was surprised. "Why?"

Why her, specifically?

"Just listen to me!" said Nie Li. Xiao Yu's body concealed her parents' consciousness. If Long Tianming realised that, it'd probably attract quite a bit of trouble. However, Nie Li felt that it wasn't yet the time to tell her those things.

Xiao Yu couldn't help mumbling to herself, "Why should I have to listen to you? You're not even giving me a reason! Aren't you being a little too overbearing?"

However, she still replied in acknowledgement.

Wu Yazi was already taking action over there. Even though Long Tianming was stronger than him, Wu Yazi was from the Divine Blooded Raccoon Clan; his speed wasn't something that Long Tianming could match. He launched one guerilla attack after another, and Long Tianming's men fell in that order.

What was originally thirty people became twenty, then ten. Finally, only Long Tianming and Long Liu were left.

Long Tianming was so enraged, he was almost smoking. He'd tried to catch Wu Yazi several times already, but he was only able to see the afterimages of Wu Yazi. Wu Yazi clearly didn't want to confront Long Tianming head-on; that's why he'd been sneaking around and attacking those who couldn't guard against him.

The Raccoon Clans had simply unimaginable speed.

All of Long Tianming's subordinates had been killed, except for Long Liu.

"Let's get out of here!" Long Tiaming snarled in rage. With Long Liu in tow, he quickly flew off and disappeared.

Wu Yazi landed back beside Nie Li and Xiao Yu, and shrugged. "I dealt with the ones I could deal with. The only ones left were those two, who were a bit troublesome. Let's just forget about them!"

Nie Li couldn't help smiling lightly at Long Tianming and Long Liu's sorry-looking silhouettes. This was probably the worst defeat that Long Tianming had ever suffered. However, this was still just the beginning of Nie Li's fight with him.

Nie Li smiled back at Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu and said, "Alright, let's go! Follow me closely, and make sure you don't fall behind more than three meters. Otherwise, don't blame me for getting lost!"

Under Nie Li's lead, the three of them headed for the center of the Thousand Illusionary Array.

Outside the Thousand Illusionary Array

Experts from various majors sects were gathered here. Quite a few of them were of the Dao of Dragon Realm.

Everyone here had heard of the name "Void Illusionary Divine Palace". They'd visited this location numerous times in attempts to enter; however, they'd always failed. Some simply gave up, while others still dropped by whenever the Void Illusionary Divine Palace reopened.

Regardless of whether they were from one of the three demonic sects or the six divine sects, they were all powerful experts, who eyed each other like tigers stalking their prey.

Several hundreds of forces, which amounted to at least a hundred thousand people, were all searching for the entrance to the Thousand Illusionary Array.

Some of them were lucky, having already found the entrance, and had entered. Others were still locked out and wandered around the border.

However, even if there were some people who'd managed to enter the Thousand Illusionary Array, entering the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was still a difficult feat. As difficult as ascending to the heavens.

Long Tianming and Long Liu were circling the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, totally trapped within the array. They were unable to distinguish their directions, and kept circling back to their starting point. The two of them were almost driven insane.

While that was happening, Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi were walking onwards, following Nie Li's lead. As they drew closer and closer to the Void Illusionary Palace, the landscapes flashed as if they were viewing them from the back of a horse's back.

Wu Yazi was astonished from the bottom of the heart. This Thousand Illusionary Array was nothing to Nie Li!

However, he wasn't quite sure if Nie Li had been telling the truth, when he said that he could lay down a Thousand Illusionary Array, as well.

Roughly half an hour later, Nie Li, Xiao Yu, and Wu Yazi stood before a massive, ancient array. Five great pillars stood high and mighty, as if brushing the heavens. The area past the array formed the outer hall of the Void Illusionary Palace. The trio had yet to enter, but they could already feel the frightening pressure bearing down on them.

It was a grave and awe-inspiring force that even made Wu Yazi show respect.

Wu Yazi didn't know which supreme expert had laid down this Void Illusionary Divine Palace, but he knew not to be rash. He was even cautious with his words.

Who knows, there might be a remnant piece of will left behind by that supreme expert!

It wasn't just Wu Yazi; Nie Li and Xiao Yu expressed similar sentiments. Nie Li raised his head towards the majestic architecture before him and said, "Once we enter, you must listen to me. Don't go out on your own. Otherwise, don't blame me if you die!"

He was dead serious this time.


	385. Chapter 385

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 385 – Illusion**

Both Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu's hearts trembled at Nie Li's words.

Nie Li's expression was graver than ever before. His mood affected Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu, making them serious as well, as they scrutinised their surroundings.

Nie Li stood in the center of the thick pillars and saw a faint sheen light up the space before him. It was a transparent wall that loomed before them, preventing them from taking another step forward. Nie Li quickly wrote down a few inscription patterns, which glowed brilliantly before forming a large inscription pattern array that projected itself onto the unseen barrier.

*Boom!*

The inscription pattern array exploded and a majestic energy swept over them. The five pillars that surrounded them shook violently, and began cracking.

The earth trembled with the force of earthquakes.

A visible hole shattered through the invisible wall.

The Void Illusionary Divine Palace's protection barrier had been torn down!

"Follow me!" Nie Li ordered as he leapt into the hole.

*Wooshh!* *Woooosh!*

Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu followed him in.

The ground shook intensely and the five pillars collapsed to the ground. A few mountains outside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace also crumbled.

The Thousand Illusionary Array outside was collapsing.

The experts from the various sects, who'd had gathered outside the Thousand Illusionary Array, were dumbfounded at the sight.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

Nothing like this had ever happened before. They looked out into the distance, where the Thousand Illusionary Array was crumbling.

The experts of the Demon God's Sect showed pure joy on their faces as they watched the Thousand Illusionary Array crumble away.

"The Thousand Illusionary Array has been destroyed! Everyone get ready! We're charging in!"

"Send a few messengers back, to inform the ancestors. The Thousand Illusionary Array that surrounds the Void Illusionary Divine Palace has crumbled. Tell them to send reinforcements!"

Experts from the various divine sects, including the Divine Feathers and Skyblaze Sects, couldn't help showing the same expression.

Before, the Thousand Illusionary Array had prevented them from approaching the Void Illusionary Divine Palace; but now, they had a chance to enter, since it'd been destroyed.

Legends told of a great treasure that a supreme expert had hidden behind in the Void Illusionary Palace.

The first to enter would definitely be able to obtain many priceless treasures!

The moment the Thousand Illusionary Array crumbled, countless people turned themselves into streaks of light that charged towards the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Rays of light rained toward it from all directions, as everyone wanted to be the first inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

Suddenly, the sounds of clashing resounded.

Those streaks of light had hit an invisible barrier.

"Owowowowow…"

"What's that?"

A lot of people hadn't noticed the invisible barrier before they'd charged; therefore, they'd run head-on into it. Quite a few of them had suffered injuries that left them in bloody and miserable states.

So there was actually another barrier around the Void Illusionary Divine Palace! This barrier was extremely solid. Not even a Heavenly Star or Axis Realm expert could break through.

The only way to enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was by breaking this barrier!

Tens of thousands of people had been blocked out by the barrier, and were left with despair. At first, they'd believed that they could enter, since the outer barrier was gone. None of them had expected another barrier.

They began pondering over ways to break the new barrier.

Long Tianming and Long Liu stood outside the barrier. Long Tianming's brows were tightly knit. He never expected the Thousand Illusionary Array to actually break! He recalled Wu Yazi's group of three travelling back and forth within the Thousand Illusionary Array with ease. It was highly likely that those three were connected to this situation!

Could Wu Yazi's group of three really have broken the Thousand Illusionary Array?

Long Tianming deeply stared at the invisible barrier that surrounded the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

Wu Yazi's group might've already entered the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!

The truth was exactly as Long Tianming had imagined. Earlier, Nie Li had used a special inscription pattern array to open a hole in the protection barrier. The three of them had already entered.

Outer Hall of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

*Roar!*

Massive beasts lunged towards Nie Li's group of three from all directions, as their majestic auras washed over them.

"Not good!" Wu Yazi cried. "Those are Thunder Beasts! I can't deal with them! We have to leave, quickly!"

Thunder Beasts were Dao of Dragon Realm creatures, at the very least! Even Wu Yazi would hit a dead end if he tried to take on so many at once.

Xiao Yu's face ashened as she sensed their auras and realised that they weren't creatures that she could confront.

However, Nie Li only smiled. "Keep a calm mind and maintain your emotions. Don't worry about the beasts!"

"Those beasts are already snapping at us. How are you not anxious?" Wu Yazi replied. "Are you trying to die?"

"They're just illusions!" Nie Li replied as he continued walking forward.

Wu Yazi was surprised by Nie Li's words, but quickly reclaimed his calm mind. Were they really just illusions?

*Roar!*

A Thunder Beast passed through Nie Li's body without causing any damage.

Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu calmed their minds and passed through after Nie Li.

It was true! They were only illusions!

"Those Thunder Beasts were so lifelike! How could you tell the difference?" Wu Yazi asked. He was curious as to how Nie Li could always see the truth behind the illusions.

Nie Li smiled and said, "It's called the Identifying Technique. But you wouldn't understand, even if I told you about it. So let's just leave it at that."

Wu Yazi's heart was filled with curiosity as he chased after the question. "Even if I won't be able to understand it, at least it'll be better than not knowing!"

"I'll tell you after we exit the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Right now, we still have some important things to do!" Nie Li said as he turned to face forward and continued flying further in.

Wu Yazi opened his mouth, but said nothing and bitterly smiled to himself. He still planned to kill Nie Li and Xiao Yu after they left the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

The more they progressed on this adventure, the more Wu Yazi was amazed and mystified by Nie Li.

A trace of hesitation made its way into Wu Yazi's heart. Should he really kill Nie Li after they left the Illusionary Divine Palace? If he didn't, then the matter regarding the Demon Blood Sacrifice might get out. But it didn't seem worth it to offend someone like Nie Li, either.

Wu Yazi felt extremely contradicted.

Nie Li had already caught all the slightly changes in Wu Yazi's expression. The corner of his mouth lifted into a light smile, but he said nothing as he kept flying.

They flew along for a little more, before Nie Li landed at the entrance to a side chamber and walked up to it without a second pause. Even though he was still standing outside, he could already sense the rich Heavenly Energy that filled the chamber's interior.

There must be some kind of treasure concealed within!


	386. Chapter 386

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 386 – Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array**

The trio stepped into the side chamber and were greeted by the sight of a grand hall, hundreds of meters in radius, supported by towering stone pillars that were dozens of meters high.

Everything, from the ground to the pillars to the walls, was filled with mysterious inscription patterns.

The designs spiderwebbed over every surface and filled every possible crack and crevice.

Dozens of chests, forged of pure gold, were scattered throughout the hall. Each one was tightly shut, concealing its contents from prying eyes. Embedded into the lid of each chest was a Luster Pearl, magnificent and dazzling to the eyes.

One could tell that the chest's contents definitely weren't ordinary, just by looking at the craftsmanship of the chest.

Wu Yazi's eyes glowed with greed when he laid eyes on the chests. He wanted to immediately rush forward and open them.

Nie Li extended a hand to stop Wu Yazi. "Do you want to die?"

"What?" Wu Yazi asked him in confusion.

"The floor, the walls, and even the pillars are filled with inscription patterns. Those are all part of the Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array. One wrong step will set off the trap. The patterns will melt into formless chains that will bind you, causing you unable to breath and in the end, dying from burnout. And by that, I mean they'll wring you out until even the last drop of flesh is gone from your body." Nie Li answered darkly. "Not even Heavenly Axis nor Dao of Dragon Realm experts can escape it!"

Wu Yazi looked back at the densely packed designs on the wall, and his heart quivered. He stared at them for a moment, then shook his head and said, "In that case, could we fly over them?"

Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi with a cold smile. "You can try."

Wu Yazi caught the message in Nie Li's tone, so he asked, "Then, does that mean we can't get to those chests? They're overflowing with Heavenly Energy, so there should definitely be some remarkable treasures inside. It'd be such a waste to leave them!"

Nie Li looked back at him and said, "I did say that you can't walk around freely. But I didn't say that there's no way to get them. I told you to listen to me once we got inside, remember? But there's one other thing; how are we going to split the treasures after we get them? I won't go for fifty-fifty!"

Wu Yazi was silent for a brief moment, then he raised his head and said, "Fine. In that case, you guys can take the first pick. Sixty percent. Is that alright?" Wu Yazi still planned to kill Nie Li and Xiao Yu, and under those circumstances, he'd get the treasures back anyways. Therefore, it made no difference to him whether Nie Li and Xiao Yu got first pick.

Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi and said, "First pick? That's not what I meant. I made a quick count; it looks like there are twenty-six Gold Jade Treasure Chests. We don't even know their contents. But whoever opens them gets the items. Does that sound fair?"

Wu Yazi thought things over briefly, then replied, "Fair."

"Alright then. Now you have to listen to my instructions. Take seven steps forward. Three to the right. Six forward… Make sure your steps are three feet wide!" Nie Li commanded.

Wu Yazi looked at Nie Li, then back at the inscription patterns. "Is that really going to work? You're not lying to me, right?"

This chamber was filled with Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array. One misstep and he'd be strangled to death. What if Nie Li was planning to use it to get rid of him?

Nie Li placated him. "Don't worry about that. There's no benefit in killing you. We're just two Heavenly Fate Realm experts. Even if we got the treasures, we wouldn't be able to bring it out of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace without your backing. If we get killed during escape, then others would steal our treasures. We wouldn't do anything that stupid."

Wu Yazi considered Nie Li's words and realised that there was some sense in his logic. Without his protection, these two Heavenly Fate Realms definitely wouldn't be able to enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. His death wouldn't benefit Nie Li!

"Alright!" Wu Yazi replied, as he moved per Nie Li's instructions.

Everything was just as Nie Li had said. The inscription patterns under him remained inactivated has he reached the first Gold Jade Treasure Chest, leaned down, and opened it.

A golden-armoured puppet popped out and brandished its fist towards Wu Yazi.

This puppet was at least of the Heavenly Axis Realm!

There was no treasure; instead, Wu Yazi had been attacked. Wu Yazi was surprised and he returned the puppet's fist.

*Boom!*

A shockwave resulted from the powerful impact. Even though the golden-armoured puppet had a 5-stage Heavenly Axis Realm strength, it was still too weak compared to Wu Yazi. He destroyed it in a single punch.

Wu Yazi patted his chest, sighed in relief, and said, "That startled me! There wasn't any treasure at all! I almost got killed by that damn thing instead!"

Nie Li smiled and said, "The master of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace must be playing a prank on you! Stay where you are. I'll let Xiao Yu go next!"

Wu Yazi called to them, "There aren't any treasures in these chests, only these damned things. You're just a Heavenly Fate Realm. Aren't you afraid of getting killed? It'll be safer if you leave them to me!"

"The first chest has been opened. You can go ahead and take a step, but I'll guarantee you a gruesome death! The only way you can move is if we open the second chest! Xiao Yu, make sure you move according to my instructions!"

Xiao Yu nodded. She didn't know if there'd be another golden puppet hidden in the second chest, but she had extreme confidence in Nie Li; she didn't doubt his words in the slightest. Either way, the most that would happen was that she'd be sent back upon death.

"Forward three steps. Left six. Back two. Left three…" Nie Li commanded Xiao Yu.

Xiao Yu moved forward, arrived before the second chest, and carefully lifted the lid.

A brilliant sheen lit the room and a majestic Heavenly Energy poured out, both stemming from the treasure within the chest.

Xiao Yu peered into the chest and exclaimed in astonishment, "They're gold spiritual stone essences! There must be dozens of them!"

Gold spiritual stone essences are extremely rare and can be used for cultivation, much like ordinary spiritual stones. A single piece of gold spiritual stone essence is equivalent to a hundred spiritual stone essences, which is also equivalent to hundreds of thousands of regular spiritual stones. If used to forge artifacts, the results would be Grade 8 or 9, at the very least!

The Heavenly Energy had been thinning out over the past tens of thousands of years. Even regular spiritual stone essence had become hard to come by, not to mention gold spiritual stone essence!

Dozens of precious gold spiritual stone essence!

That was an absolutely frightening wealth!

Wu Yazi's eyes turned red the instant he saw them. Even a single piece of gold spiritual stone essence would be extremely valuable, not to mention dozens of them!

Xiao Yu stored them away.

Wu Yazi watched Xiao Yu put the spiritual stone essences away in her interspatial ring, and couldn't help trying to console himself.

'It's stored inside Xiao Yu's ring, so it'll be mine, sooner or later!' He felt a little better when he thought that.

He couldn't wait to open another one. He then turned back to Nie Li and said, "Hurry up, can we get to the third chest?"

Nie Li glanced at Wu Yazi and said, "The third one is mine…" before he took his steps toward the third treasure chest.


	387. Chapter 387

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 387 – Unlucky**

Nie Li had thoroughly studied the Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array.

Densely packed inscription patterns reconstructed themselves within his mind. Nie Li had fully grasped the layout of the entire chamber, and knew exactly where the traps and safe spots were located. As for earlier, when he told Wu Yazi that one misstep could activate the Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array… he was bluffing.

Wu Yazi was completely in the dark, and probably frightened of Nie Li.

Since one wrong step could get him bound to death by the Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array, how could he dare move independently?

Nie Li stood before the third treasure chest, which was located at the heart of the Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array. This spot was surrounded by traps, and was the one with the most security measures.

It was very likely that this chest contained the most valuable treasure!

Nie Li lowered his head to study the chest that was covered with strange inscription patterns, different from the chests that Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi had unlocked. This pattern was rigged; if you couldn't unlock it on the first try, it would trigger the traps!

Nie Li began writing inscription patterns onto the chest. The lid creaked open, inch by inch.

Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi were dumbfounded. Neither of them would ever be able to crack such a complex array of inscription patterns.

*Thump*

The inscription pattern lock opened all the way.

Nie Li leaned down and lifted the chest's lid away. The instant he did so, the brilliant glow of the treasure within leapt out of the chest and dazzled their eyes.

A flood of Heavenly Energy saturated the hall.

Wu Yazi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Just what kind of treasure could possibly contain such majestic Heavenly Energy?

Nie Li peered into the chest and saw a jade strip1 with the image of a mysterious demon spirit engraved upon it. It looked simple and unadorned on the outside, but still held an imposing presence.

Nie Li stared at the unadorned jade strip and traces of emotions flashed through his eyes.

He never expected to find this in a such a place!

According to the legends, there are ten Evil Warding Jade Strips, created by the first ancestor of the human clans and scattered throughout the worlds. Each strip contains thirty-six thousand inscription pattern incantations, each of which has a different use. Once in awhile, one of the strips would turn up somewhere and thus would begin an intense battle for ownership.

Most of the inscription patterns were used to suppress the demon clans. For example, the Evil Warding Jade Strip could be activated to suppress the aura of an enemy demon by at least thirty percent. He could also inject his demon opponent with the strip's inscription pattern incantations, which could then suppress the demon's bloodline.

Those were only a few examples. There were many, many more uses to the Evil Warding Jade Strip; even the ancient records didn't know all of them.

This was definitely an extraordinary find!

With a flick of his right hand, Nie Li tossed the Evil Warding Jade Strip into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Having obtained this Evil Warding Jade Strip made everything worth it, even if he ended up killed by Wu Yazi.

Wu Yazi hastily called, "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't get to see what kind of treasure you found. Why'd you put it away already?"

Nie Li didn't even let him take a look!

The Heavenly Energy had surged when Nie Li opened the chest; it proved that the treasure wasn't something ordinary. However, Nie Li had put it away without giving Wu Yazi a single look!

Nie Li waved his hand in dismissal. "It's just something ordinary. There's no need to worry about it!"

Wu Yazi showed a bitter expression. Nie Li was just too cruel. But either way, whatever Nie Li found would end up as his in the end. Wu Yazi thought that to himself, restrained his curiosity, and let it pass. "Fine. How do I open the fourth treasure chest?"

"Alright. Follow my instructions. Left three, forward six…" Nie Li began instructing Wu Yazi until he reached the fourth treasure chest, lowered his head, and opened it.

*Woosh!*

Another golden puppet popped out from the treasure chest and pounced towards Wu Yazi.

Wu Yazi's fist landed on the golden puppet, shattering it.

Another one, dammit!

Aside from the puppet, the treasure chest was empty. There was nothing inside.

Wu Yazi almost wailed at that. Why him? Why did Nie Li and Xiao Yu's treasure chests have all the amazing treasures, while his only had puppets?

Wu Yazi forlornly glared at Nie Li. "You're doing this on purpose!"

Nie Li looked back at him and said, "Wu Yazi, are you trying to break our agreement? There are over twenty unopened chests; how was I supposed to know what's inside? We agreed that we'd all pick a chest and try our luck! Furthermore, my chest had an inscription pattern lock on it. Even if I gave it to you, you wouldn't be able to open it!"

Xiao Yu couldn't help herself from secretly laughing. She'd also noticed that Nie Li was doing it on purpose! Otherwise, the situation never could've turned out that way — that her chest and Nie Li's held astounding treasures, while Wu Yazi had landed two puppets in a row.

"Fine, fine. I won't argue with you!" Wu Yazi couldn't help mumbling to himself as he thought more ruthlessly in his heart. 'They can hold onto the treasures for now. I'll take it back later. It'll be the same, anyways.'

What Wu Yazi didn't know was that Nie Li's treasures had been stored away into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Therefore, Wu Yazi wouldn't be able to get it back, even if he killed Nie Li.

Nie Li knew what Wu Yazi was planning; that was why he'd been stringing Wu Yazi along. Wu Yazi was thinking of killing them after they exited the Void Illusionary Divine Palace; otherwise, he would've lost his temper a long time ago. How else could he watch one treasure after another land in someone else's pocket?

Xiao Yu opened another chest. It was a Grade 7 artifact, a set of battle armour. It had to be worth millions of spiritual stones, at the very least!

Wu Yazi's heart trembled with envy!

'Take, take. I'll let you take all you want, after we get out of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, it'll all be mine!' Wu Yazi thought hatefully. Only then did his jealousy lessen.

Nie Li opened the fifth treasure chest, which held a Grade 7 artifact, a Long Sword. Another considerably priced treasure. It wasn't as great as his Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, so he didn't have much of a use for it. But it was still better than nothing.

Wu Yazi's eyes almost fell out as he stared. He could only stand by and watch as Nie Li put away the Grade 7 Long Sword artifact. Afterwards, he followed Nie Li's instructions and moved to the seventh2. Another puppet popped out.

Wu Yazi punched and destroyed it.

He was much more calm and collected this time. He didn't expect anything after killing the puppet.

Nie Li shook his head and sighed. "Brother Wu Yazi really has terrible luck. To think you opened three puppets in a row!"

Wu Yazi's brows twitched at that. If he didn't have other plans, he would've already exploded and started a fight with Nie Li. To think Nie Li was still heaping insults on him!


	388. Chapter 388

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 388 – Life Gate**

Wu Yazi was well aware that Nie Li was playing him, but he still feigned ignorance without a word.

Nie Li continued to provoke Wu Yazi.

They opened one chest after another. By the time each person had opened five, Nie Li and Xiao Yu had collectively obtained several Grade 7 Artifacts, gold spiritual stone essences, Divine Scarlet Bloodstones, and various other rare and valuable materials. Wu Yazi, on the other hand, had encountered five puppets.

Wu Yazi wanted to cry, but there were no tears.

Nie Li hadn't left him a single treasure!

That was too cruel!

If he'd known of this earlier, he would've asked to split the treasures evenly amongst them. That way, he still would've been able to get a third of it, right?

Nie Li maneuvered around the traps to Xiao Yu's side. "Pass your treasures over here. I'll keep them safe for you and give them back later!"

"Alright," Xiao Yu responded as she passed everything over without the slightest hesitation. Without Nie Li, she couldn't have obtained any of it, anyways.

Nie Li received the items from Xiao Yu and placed them into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

That way, they no longer needed to worry about losing their treasures, even if they were killed by Wu Yazi.

Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi and said, "Since your luck was awful, I'll let you open the last ten chests!"

Wu Yazi glared at Nie Li with resentment. Did Nie Li still have a conscience after all, or were the last ten chests just filled with trash? But even so, Wu Yazi's curiosity urged him to open them.

Wu Yazi followed Nie Li's instructions, opened the next chest, and encountered yet another golden puppet.

*Boom!*

Wu Yazi killed it.

The second, third, fourth, fifth…

All of them had puppets inside.

Wu Yazi diagnosed himself with clinical depression.

He continued on to the sixth chest and was surprised to find that it actually wasn't a puppet. He peer inside the seemingly empty chest and saw a single piece of gold spiritual stone essence.

A single piece of gold spiritual stone essence…

Tears streamed down Wu Yazi's face. Why did Nie Li and Xiao Yu's chests always have dozens of pieces, yet his only had one?

By the time Wu Yazi finished opening all ten chests, he'd obtained one gold spiritual stone essence and two Divine Scarlet Bloodrocks. It was true that these things were quite valuable; however, they were much too inferior compared to Nie Li and Xiao Yu's findings.

Nie Li pondered for a brief moment, then said, "It's been a pretty good harvest. Wu Yazi, Xiao Yu, I'll instruct the two of you to move and close all the chests back up!"

"Why close them?"

"There are still a lot of people wandering inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. These chests could help us lessen the competitors!" he replied. There were quite a few human and demon competitors inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. It would be worth it if they could catch a few demons.

Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu understood Nie Li's explanation. They followed his instructions and closed the chests.

The three walked together towards the exit of the side chamber and headed off to explore other areas.

The trio searched through various other side chambers and discovered a decent stash of treasures, which included a total of fifty or sixty thousand spiritual stones. It was an astonishing amount of wealth.

And they hadn't even searched through a tenth of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, yet.

All the other treasures were split evenly between the three of them.

Xiao Yu handed all her treasures over to Nie Li, who stored them inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Wu Yazi patted Nie Li on the shoulder. "What a good brother you have! He listens to you and gives all his treasures to you! You must be really lucky. Make sure to treat him well!"

Nie Li nodded. "That's for sure!"

Xiao Yu's face flushed at their conversation. Nie Li already knew that she was a girl, so why'd he have to respond to Wu Yazi like that?

Nie Li, on the other hand, didn't catch the possible alternative reading in Wu Yazi's words. He turned towards the heart of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace and announced, "I've found the way into the center! Follow me!"

Wu Yazi's eyes lit up at that. So they could finally enter the main hall of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace?

The three of them flew onward and landed before a stone door.

Nie Li explained, "The Void Illusionary Divine Palace itself is a massive array. The main hall should have a hundred stone doors, and this one happens to coincide with the life gate1 This door must be the entrance!"

Wu Yazi's eyes widened. "There are so many stone doors here. How could you tell that this one is the life gate? And you said that the entire Void Illusionary Divine Palace is an array? Why don't I see it?" Even though Wu Yazi hated learning, he still knew a thing or two about arrays. Thanks to his bloodline as part of the Raccoon Clan, he'd already inherited plenty of knowledge concerning arrays, and he'd already unlocked a good portion of it. However, regardless of how hard he stared at his surroundings, he just couldn't picture how the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was similar to an array.

"Just trust me!" Nie Li said, as he placed his hand on the stone door, which slowly swung open.

There weren't any inscription patterns on the door, or anything of that sort.

The door opened to a pitch-black tunnel that led straight into the darkness. A chilly breeze wafted through that made their hair stand on end.

"Let's go!" said Nie Li as he calmly proceeded through the tunnel.

Xiao Yu immediately followed behind him. Wu Yazi hesitated for a brief moment, then followed up as well.

Over an hour later, the barrier outside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace began to shake from a number of explosions. At long last, the barrier couldn't hold up any longer.

Without the protection of the Thousand Illusionary Array, this barrier couldn't keep so many experts out!

Tens of thousands of experts attacked the barrier with various methods, and cracks finally spiderwebbed their way across its surface. Finally, with a *boom*, the barrier was blown to fragments.

"It's open! Finally!"

"Charge!"

Countless experts dove into the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

The experts charged in herds towards the various side chambers. Since there was still a barrier around the main hall, they decided to just sack the side chambers, for the time being. Soon, fights broke out over the discovered treasures.

In reality, Nie Li had already taken the best items; however, the scraps left behind were still extremely valuable in the eyes of these experts. Thus, they incited fights over the treasures.

Long Tianming and Long Liu also joined the battles. However, there were simply too many opponents; they only managed to snatch the leftovers of the leftovers, such as a handful of spiritual stone essences. To them, there was really no point.

Long Tianming looked around and his eyes lit up as he noticed one particular door. "What rich Heavenly Energy coming from that side chamber!"

He flew up to it with Long Liu in tow.

Hundreds of experts from the various divine sects were already gathered at that entrance.

Over twenty Gold Jade Treasure Chests were placed in the center of the hall, each emitting an alluring aura that captivated their hearts.


	389. Chapter 389

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 389 – Holy Son Li Huo**

Hordes of people charged the side chamber.

Long Tianming and Long Liu were among them.

Everyone charged towards the treasure chests.

Then suddenly, someone activated that trap within the room. With a *bang*, the inscription pattern arrays exploded and vaporized a dozen experts.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Numerous chains, woven from inscription patterns, snaked towards the experts.

In the next instant, the trap caught another dozen people.

"Young Master, be careful!" Long Liu anxiously warned as he stood in front of Long Tianming to shield him. He'd already been caught by the inscription pattern chains and was struggling to fly away.

Long Tianming scowled at the sight, then quickly backed off. He didn't know what those inscription pattern chains were; therefore, he didn't dare to carelessly touch them. He stayed in place as he watched them pull Long Liu away.

Long Liu was just an underling, after all. Furthermore, he would revive.

Something flickered in Long Tianming's eyes. It looked like opening the treasure chests wasn't going to be easy.

As all of that was going on inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, an army that consisted of thousands of demon clan experts was gathering on the outside. Their leader was a youth who wore a set of Scarlet Flame Divine Armour and was enveloped in a shroud of blazing flames that were so heated that no one dared to stand within three meters of him.

This youth had red skin and an arrogant temperament between his brows. His Heavenly Energy roiled around him in a terrifying sea of blood, and his frightening killing intent could easily suffocate a person.

A demon clad in silver armour respectfully report to him, "Holy Son Li Huo, as of now, we still don't know who opened the Thousand Illusionary Array. There are over a hundred people inside the main hall, but we've still yet to determine the location of the life gate!"

The Holy Son Li Huo replied, "Whoever it is, he or she definitely isn't an ordinary person, to be able to open the Thousand Illusionary Array. Send a messenger to the army that's on its way: surround the entire Void Illusionary Divine Palace and complete the seal within half an hour. No one is to leave! For those who try, kill them without mercy!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Everyone else, follow me into the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!" Li Huo ordered as he took the lead.

Back in the various side chambers, the experts from various sects were fighting over the treasures. A Skyblaze Sect Heavenly Axis Realm expert had snatched several pieces and was being pursued.

The Holy Son Li Huo coldly snorted and a troop of flame dragons swooped towards that Heavenly Axis Realm expert.

He was instantly engulfed in dragon fire.

Li Huo coldly snorted again and made a fist in the air. "Only those who are capable deserve to have treasures."

A frightening and suffocating pressure bore down on that Heavenly Axis Realm expert. He tried to struggle free from the flame dragon's bind; however, the blazing energy felt like tens of thousands of needles that pierced his body.

*Fwooosh!* *Boom!*

The Heavenly Axis Realm expert exploded.

His interspatial ring flew towards the Holy Son Li Huo.

The dozen experts who were chasing that Heavenly Axis Realm saw this scene and stopped in their tracks. Their brows twitched like mad.

"Dammit! Why is the Holy Son here?"

The sight of the Holy Son Li Huo had curbed their greed for the treasures. Trying to steal from Li Huo was the same as asking for death!

The Holy Son Li Huo swept an eye over them and coldly snorted, "Slaughter the ones from the six Divine clans without mercy. For the ones from the Demon God's Sect, search their interspatial rings. Kill the ones who're hiding treasures!"

"Yes, sir!"

The experts standing behind Li Huo spoke as one.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Hordes of demon clan experts charged towards the various side chambers.

The moment the Holy Son threw himself into the fray, the combat escalated to its climax.

Li Huo stared off into the main hall and said, "Have the Masters arrived?"

One of his subordinates respectfully replied, "Report to the Holy Son Li Huo! They'll be here soon!"

"Once they arrive, order them to immediately search the palace's layout for the life gate!" Li Huo commanded. His eyes blazed with divine fire and fell ahead of him.

"Yes!" his subordinates acknowledged.

Roughly fifty meters away, another army was gathering. This one was from the Skyblaze Sect, and numbered a few thousand people.

"Senior Brother Yan Yang, I've just received news that the Holy Son Li Huo has led an army into the Void Illusionary Divine Palace ahead of us!"

Yan Yang's brows slightly furrowed. "Execute the Godstream technique and hurry after them into the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!"

Aside from the Demon God's and Skyblaze Sects, there were experts from several other forces, who also hurried into the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

On the secret path to the main hall

Nie Li and Xiao Yu walked along with light steps, while Wu Yazi was blood-soaked and brandishing his sword.

This secret path was filled with Blackwater Venom Spiders, all at the Heavenly Star Realm with few at Heavenly Axis Realm. There'd been so many of them that Wu Yazi was about to collapse from exhaustion.

But even then, there were still more patches of Blackwater Venom Spiders that blocked their way. And the end of the path was still nowhere in sight.

"Nie Li, are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn somewhere? Are we on the wrong path?" Wu Yazi asked gloomily as he continued to wave his sword and slaughter the spiders that pounced on them.

"I'm absolutely sure that we're on the right path. Don't worry, we'll reach the end soon!" Nie Li leisurely replied. These Blackwater Venom Spiders were only Heavenly Star Realms, so there wasn't a need for them to join Wu Yazi in the fighting. Nie Li brought out the Green Poison Pearl and mobilised it. Traces of green gas gathered on the Blackwater Venom Spiders and slowly converged towards the Green Poison Pearl.

The gem emitted a dazzling luster.

Nie Li's eyes lit up at the glow from the Green Poison Pearl.

"Why do I feel like I've become your source of manual labor?" Wu Yazi called out, gloomily.

"We've already promised you a third of the treasure in the main hall! I'm doing my part by showing you the way, so why can't you do something useful?" Nie Li calmly replied.

Wu Yazi considered Nie Li's words, but could only admit to its truth. Without Nie Li guiding him, he wouldn't even be able to enter the main hall! Even though he was just manual labor, the only thing he could do was accept it and move on.

Wu Yazi eyed the Green Poison Pearl that was floating in Nie Li's palm and asked, "What kind of treasure is that, in your hand?" This item also seemed to be a valuable treasure.

"You don't need to know about that!" Nie Li lightly said.

Wu Yazi couldn't help feeling crestfallen at those words. Nie Li wouldn't tell him anything. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense; they'd just met each other and had formed an alliance of mutual benefit. So, of course, Nie Li would be unwilling to divulge all his secrets.

Nie Li continued using the Green Poison Pearl to absorb the venom from the Blackwater Venom Spiders.

With anticipation in his heart, Nie Li brought out some of Wu Yazi's demon blood and began to lay down a set of inscription patterns on the surface of the Green Poison Pearl. He brought out a gold spiritual stone essence and poured its Heavenly Energy into the Green Poison Pearl.

As a treasure, the Green Poison Pearl was far inferior to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword; but even so, Nie Li could still use a special method to unleash some of its mysterious abilities.

After absorbing a large amount of venom from the Blackwater Venom Spiders, the Green Poison Pearl violent surged with energy.


	390. Chapter 390

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 390 – Silver Fate Soul**

Nie Li poured his Heavenly Energy into the inscription pattern array and established a connection with the Green Poison Pearl. He noted that the treasure itself seemed to possess its own sort of spiritual nature.

With a flick of his right hand, Nie Li shot the Green Poison Pearl at a Heavenly Star Realm Blackwater Venom Spider.

*Fwooosh!*

The Green Poison Pearl pierced through the spider's body. The spider itself immediately turned green, staggered a few steps, then weakly collapsed on the ground.

With a single thought, Nie Li returned the Green Poison Pearl from the Blackwater Venom Spider back to his palm, where it floated calmly.

Since Nie Li had just used the Green Poison Pearl, he no longer dared to touch it with his bare skin. The pearl's poison was too great; even Nie Li wouldn't be able resist it.

Wu Yazi's heart trembled at the sight of the Blackwater Venom Spider lying on the floor in a green heap. The pearl that Nie Li wielded was a fearsome treasure indeed. Wu Yazi himself was afraid to touch the Blackwater Venom Spiders, but Nie Li's Green Poison Pearl could even poison them to death!

Later, when they exited the Void Illusionary Array, Wu Yazi would definitely have to be wary of that pearl in Nie Li's hand.

In addition to working with the Green Poison Pearl, Nie Li was also studying the Evil Warding Jade Strip. He poured in a bit of his Heavenly Energy and established connection to it slowly.

The Evil Warding Jade Strip could be used to suppress a demon's bloodline; it just so happens that it'd come in handy against Wu Yazi!

However, he could only use either the Evil Warding Jade Strip or the demon blood one at a time.

After establishing the connection to the Evil Warding Jade Strip, Nie Li could sense the thirty-six thousand inscription patterns that were concealed within and being able to control them.

Each inscription pattern had its own purpose; he'd take his time to study them later.

A mysterious energy also back flowed from the Evil Warding Jade Strip and slowly permeated Nie Li's body. He sensed the energy of inscription patterns envelope his fate soul and protect it.

The energy from the various other treasures caused his soul realm to surge even more violently than before.

*Whooosh!*

Another fate soul ignited, this one silver.

The eighth fate soul!

Since performing the Demon Blood Sacrifice, his rank had jumped by a total of three levels. Even though some of that was due to the Evil Warding Jade Strip, there was no doubt that most of it was thanks to the Primordial Bloodline.

Nie Li already possessed many powerful treasures that an ordinary Heavenly Fate Realm would never be able to get his hands on. All he needed to do was slightly draw on their powers. Any one of those treasures had enough power to support Nie Li in breaking through his current realm.

The colour of the eighth fate soul slightly surprised him.

Nie Li knew that the combination of the various treasures had increased the growth of his soul realm to an insane level.

He could become much stronger!

Nie Li strengthened his cultivation and continued activating the Evil Warding Jade Strip.

Mysterious inscription patterns flowed into Nie Li's soul realm, one after another.

His power began charging towards 9-fate.

Mysterious inscription patterns spiraled towards the Shadow Devil, Fanged Panda, and the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, and bound them tightly.

The three demon spirits struggled.

What was going on?

Nie Li was startled. The Shadow Devil, Fanged Panda and Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon were all demon spirits. The Evil Warding Jade Strip had the ability to suppress demon beasts, so didn't that mean it could suppress demon spirits too?

As Nie Li realised that, his brows furrowed tightly. He studied the inscription pattern chains.

If all three of his demon spirits were sealed away, wouldn't that be bad for him?

Nie Li weighed the pros and cons. The Evil Warding Jade Strip could suppress demon spirits. On the other hand, the blood from the Demon Blood Sacrifice could strengthen their power. In that case…

Nie Li poured the power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice into the three demon spirits.

The three demon spirits received the Demon Blood Sacrifice and began struggling harder against their bondages.

The power of the Primordial Bloodline was amazing!

The three demon spirits had received the Demon Blood Sacrifice, and their power began to surge.

8-fate, 9-fate…

Upon reaching the pinnacle of 9-fate, the three demon spirits destabilised as they struggled harder to free themselves from Nie Li's soul realm. At the same time, Nie Li's soul realm continued expanding as it pull back the three demon spirits.

However, it couldn't prevent the demon spirits from struggling; the Primordial Bloodline was simply too powerful!

The demon spirits continued to grow stronger, until they were equivalent to 1-stage Heavenly Star Realm in strength. Even the vine looked like it would give way at any moment.

Suddenly, the Evil Warding Jade Strip emitted a dazzling light and a torrent of inscription patterns poured towards the three demon spirits and tied them back in place, as if nothing had ever happened.

If the strength of the demon spirits exceeded Nie Li's capacity, then they'd break free from his soul realm. However, the Evil Warding Jade Strip had helped him bind them back in place.

The two forces had achieved a working balance.

The three demon spirits continued to grow stronger, only to stop after they'd reached the 3-stage Heavenly Star Realm.

Nie Li had many methods that he could use to strengthen his demon spirits. However, he hadn't used any of them yet, because his own strength wasn't enough to restrain them if they went out of control. If that happened, the consequences would be extremely severe. But now that he had the Evil Warding Jade Strip, he no longer had to worry about that.

Nie Li stopped at the 3-stage Heavenly Star Realm to consolidate his cultivation. Even though it wasn't his limit.

Wu Yazi was trying his best to fend off the Blackwater Venom Spiders, when he was suddenly confused by the release of aura from Nie Li. Nie Li's cultivation had risen by three levels in such a short time! He was now an 8-fate!

Even the greatest genius from the demon clans would have to sigh and admit inferiority to that.

Wu Yazi had no idea how Nie Li could've done it.

Even he felt pressured by Nie Li's rapid rank-ups.

Xiao Yu had also glanced at Nie Li with astonishment in her eyes. Nie Li's cultivation was rising so fast that she had a hard time just keeping track of it. It caused her some anxiety.

"Look ahead!" Wu Yazi exclaimed as he point off into the distance.

Nie Li and Xiao Yu both turned towards that direction and couldn't pull their eyes away from the band of light that reflected towards them.

It was just a single ray of light, but Wu Yazi was so moved that tears streamed down his cheeks. They'd been travelling along this Blackwater Venom Spider-infested tunnel for so long that his hand was cramping!

Nie Li and Xiao Yu had been leisurely walking behind him. There's no way they'd understand his feelings!

They'd finally reached the exit!

Nie Li began talking to himself as he did a few calculations. After the secret path would be the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's main hall! It should take at least half an hour for the other experts to break through the second barrier. After that, it'd take them at least another two hours to calculate the position of the life gate. And that was at their fastest speed.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said to his companions, "Don't worry. We've still got plenty of time."


	391. Chapter 391

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 391 – Spiritual Void Wall**

They walked for another several hundred meters before they finally reached a set of stairs and headed up.

The trio slowly ascended the flight of steps and entered a majestic hall.

This hall was several hundred meters in radius, and extremely spacious without a single stone pillar in sight. At the other end of the hall was a mysterious mural depicting a fierce demon beast and a shirtless human in intense combat. Behind them was a vast starry sky where a pair of eyes calmly observed everything.

Nie Li stared at the painting. It wasn't the demon beast or the human that caught his attention; it was the eyes in the starry sky. An existence akin to the king of gods.

Even though it was only a mural, Nie Li felt a massive pressure bearing down on him, so heavy that it nearly stopped his breathing.

Even though it was just a pair of eyes, Nie Li knew that they belonged to the Sage Emperor.

Some people claimed that the Sage Emperor wasn't all that powerful. However, countless numbers of supreme experts had challenged him in the past tens of thousands of years; yet the Sage Emperor still stands, while those supreme experts vanished.

This so-called endless realm of space and time was completely under the Sage Emperor's control.

No one could threaten his absolute authority.

In Nie Li's previous life, the Sage Emperor had incited a massacre right after the destruction of the Ancestral God Land. The Draconic Ruins Realm were slaughtered until there were only a few hundred thousand people left alive. Countless experts gathered from the four corners in an attempt to defeat the Sage Emperor, but they all perished. However, back then, Nie Li had single-handedly torn through the limits of humanity and obtained the godlike power that allowed him to fight on par with the Sage Emperor. Even so, he still died by the Sage Emperor's hands.

If it hadn't been for the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, Nie Li would've turned to ashes long ago.

"What's with those eyes? I'm only looking at them, but I can still feel a frightening pressure, like thousands of fine needles pricking my skin." Xiao Yu asked Nie Li in a soft voice.

"Are you asking about those eyes? Those belong to the great God Ancestor!" Wu Yazi smiled. "He's the almighty ruler of the ancestral Demonic Saint Land and the most sincerely worshipped amongst our demon clans. There's no human who could ever compare to our God Ancestor!"

Nie Li's brows slightly twitched. The demon clans worshipped the Sage Emperor; however, the Sage Emperor probably didn't care about the demons in the least. They were nothing but tools to him. But even if Nie Li told them that, none of the demons would ever believe him.

He had no idea why such a painting would be inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

Nie Li thought about everything that the Sage Emperor had done, back in his previous life, and unconsciously clenched his fist so hard that veins popped out from his arm. Indeed, confronting the Sage Emperor wasn't an easy feat.

Therefore, Nie Li would slowly lay down his plans over the next two hundred years. He wouldn't be rushing into things as he'd done in his previous life.

A single crystal jade wall, five or six meters tall, stood in the center of the main hall. The jade wall was sparkling and translucent as illusions flowed off its surface in rays of multicoloured lights. It was a truly magnificent and dazzling sight.

Over a hundred experts, both human and demon, sat cross-legged on the ground, staring at the crystal jade wall that loomed above them. Each had an expression of strenuous pondering.

Wu Yazi was surprised by the sight. "Why are there so many people in here?"

There were some Heavenly Star, Heavenly Axis, and even Dao of Dragon Realm experts mixed in the crowd. But for some reason, all of them were quietly seated under the crystal jade walls, thinking hard over something.

How did these people get here?

To Nie Li's best guess, these experts had entered the palace during previous events. However, after entering, they became trapped as they tried to comprehend the crystal jade wall before them.

This crystal jade wall was a Spiritual Void Wall. Only by deciphering the puzzle on the wall could they gain access to the true interior of the Void Illusionary Array!

Nie Li and co. continued forward towards the crystal jade wall, until they were within fifty meters of it. They sensed no changes to their cultivation, but the three of them suddenly realised that the Heavenly Energy within their bodies had become stagnant, as though they had frozen over.

If they got too close to the crystal jade wall, they'd lose all of their combat abilities!

So that's why all those humans and demons could sit there peacefully, without any sort of conflict.

The other experts only briefly afforded a glance to the newcomer trio, before returning their attentions to the puzzle on the crystal jade wall.

Wu Yazi was astounded by the scene. What could possibly keep all these experts in such a place for so long?

He too, sat down and raised his head towards the crystal jade wall above him. Inscribed on its surface was a set of mysterious inscription patterns, as well as some chants. The latter attracted his attention.

Could it be a record of some amazing cultivation technique?

Wu Yazi instantly showed an expression of deep contemplation as he beheld the crystal jade wall before him.

Nie Li was rather surprised by Wu Yazi's actions, and copied him. He also sat cross-legged on the floor and prepared to comprehend the Spiritual Void Wall before him.

Xiao Yu also lowered herself down, next to Nie Li.

A demon clan youth sitting nearby glanced up and asked, "Which sect are you guys from? I haven't seen a new demon for a while now. I wonder how many years it's been?"

He'd apparently mistaken Nie Li and Xiao Yu to be demon clan members, as well.

"We're from the Demon God's Sect." Nie Li replied, since they were still disguised as demons.

"I'm from the Demon God's Sect, too!" Excitement reflected on that demon clan youth's face.

"How long have you been comprehending this crystal jade wall for?" Nie Li asked that demon clan youth.

"I don't know myself, but I'd say at least six years. It's a pity that I'm not very bright. I still can't comprehend the profound intent on this crystal jade wall!" he replied as he shook his head. The corner of his mouth curled into a smile. "However, my cultivation speed is extremely fast in this place. I was originally a 1-stage Heavenly Axis Realm, but I'm already a 3-stage!"

His cultivation had risen two stages in six years; under normal circumstances, that'd be extremely fast. No wonder he'd stayed here for six years, reluctant to leave.

It wasn't just this demon clan youth; the others were also unwilling to leave.

Wu Yazi pulled his eyes away from the crystal jade wall. "I wonder what this Senior Brother's name is?"

The demon clan youth smiled as he replied, "Zhen Yuan."

"Senior Brother Zhen Yuan, could I ask what's recorded on this crystal jade wall?" Wu Yazi probed. He sensed that the chants were extraordinary, so he wanted to gather some information to avoid missteps.

"It's the record of an extraordinary cultivation technique that probably belonged to the owner of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. If you can comprehend a tenth, or two-tenths, then you'd be the strongest expert in your entire region!" Zhen Yuan sighed. "I grew from 1-stage to 3-stage Heavenly Axis Realm just by comprehending one verse of the chant. If only I could comprehend more of it… *sigh*"

Wu Yazi's heart skipped a beat at Zhen Yuan's words in excitement. If that was true, then this was truly an extraordinary find!

Wu Yazi didn't know what kind of existence the owner of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was, but he knew that they must've been some supreme expert who surpassed their imaginations. He or she definitely couldn't have been a simple person, if they could afford leave behind such an extraordinary cultivation technique!


	392. Chapter 392

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 392 – Encounter with the Demon Lord, Again**

Nie Li sat under the Spiritual Void Wall with the verses of the chant projected on his retinas.

It was the [God Tongue] cultivation technique!

This cultivation technique was created by a supreme expert. Reaching the limit, you'd be able to gain Deity ranked power.

The [God Tongue] cultivation technique was on par with the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique.

Could the owner of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace be the legendary Ancestral Master Daozang, the same one who'd created the [God Tongue] cultivation technique?

The Ancestral Master Daozang was an extremely formidable figure.

He was also one of the most mysterious figures lost to history. No one knew anything about his life, only that he'd fought and held his own against the full-strength Sage Emperor. He hadn't won, but he'd manage to fully escape. Afterwards, he sealed away the Sage Emperor's demonic bone, and vanished without a trace.

Nie Li wondered whether this Void Illusionary Divine Palace was actually the tomb of the Ancestral Master Daozang.

The [God Tongue] technique is even harder to cultivate than the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, as it requires the practitioner to have a sincere heart. Even though Nie Li had experienced two lifetimes' worth of cultivation, he was still human. It was extremely difficult for him to cultivate the [God Tongue] to its full extent.

Nie Li quietly sat before the Spiritual Void Wall and stared at the various inscription patterns.

As Nie Li and his group quietly comprehended the wall, a pale-faced youth appeared.

Nie Li's pupils shrank and a chilling bloodlust flashed through his eyes.

It's the Demon Lord!

He never expected to encounter him in a place like this.

The Demon Lord clearly hadn't entered through the life gate. So how did he get in?

The Demon Lord swept an eye over his surroundings and ignored the cultivators as he approached the Spiritual Void Wall. Nie Li was still disguised as a demon clan expert, so the Demon Lord didn't recognise him as he seated himself amongst the crowd.

The Demon Lord sat only a dozen meters away from Nie Li. Surges of a mysterious aura curled around the Demon Lord.

Based on that aura, Nie Li could tell that the Demon Lord had reached 8-fate; however, there was something else inside that aura, something mysterious and powerful that caused a chill in Nie Li's heart.

Thanks to the vine inside Nie Li's body, his cultivation wasn't that fast. If it hadn't been for the Demon Blood Sacrifice, he'd still be at 5-fate. However, the Demon Lord possessed the Supreme Physique; therefore, his cultivation had soared by leaps and bounds.

Nie Li remembered how Ye Zong had died at the hands of the Demon Lord, and his heart was filled with cold bloodlust. If it wasn't for him not being able to kill anyone here, he would've already taken action. Even though there was something cold and mysterious inside the Demon Lord's body, Nie Li did not fear him.

The problem was that if he killed the Demon Lord now, the best he could do was lower the Demon Lord's cultivation by one stage.

The Demon Lord paid no attention to anything as he sat cross-legged and stared at the crystal jade wall with a deep expression.

Xiao Yu had met the Demon Lord once, back in the Tiny World. She recognised him, and knew that there was bad blood between him and Nie Li. She couldn't help glancing at Nie Li with concern. She sensed that the Demon Lord was a dangerous opponent.

The Demon Lord looked around him in disdain, then said, "I never expected there to be so many people gathered around here. But you guys are stuck at such a low level; it just means that you're not fated for the Ancestral Master Daozang's secret treasure!"

The Demon Lord stood up, and approached the crystal jade wall.

Everyone's attention was focused on the Demon Lord.

"Someone's trying to break the crystal jade wall!"

"Hahaha! He's so full of himself. It's impossible to break the crystal jade wall!"

"He'll probably go crying home about his failure!"

Countless people had tried to break the inscription patterns before. All of them had ended in failure.

So, of course, they didn't think that the Demon Lord could accomplish it.

Nie Li watched the Demon Lord, and noted that his opponent felt a little different than before. However, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was off.

The Demon Lord stopped before the crystal jade wall and placed his palm on its surface. Traces of mysterious light started to spread through the air.

The crystal jade wall immediately glowed with a harsh light that made everyone shield their eyes.

"What's going on?" Zhen Yuan said in astonishment.

Even Wu Yazi was astonished. What was that guy going?

Nie Li's heart slightly shook as he immediately stood up and shouted in a deep tone, "Quick, stop him!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, two demon clan experts who were closest to the Demon Lord had a flash of understanding. They stood up and pounced towards the Demon Lord.

However, the Demon Lord's body rapidly turned illusory and vanished into the crystal jade wall. He'd disappeared, like a drop of water that had fallen into a lake.

The two demon clan experts missed their target and dumbfoundedly stared at the crystal jade wall.

"What happened?"

"He disappeared?"

"He entered the crystal jade wall!"

At the sight of this, all of the experts were inwardly vexed. They'd been comprehending this crystal jade wall for so long, but none of them had ever been able to enter. But someone who'd appeared just a few minutes ago had actually managed to solve the inscription patterns in one go.

Nie Li tightly clenched his fists. Even he didn't know how the Demon Lord had managed to open and enter the crystal jade wall.

According to his calculations, the other experts who were gathered outside the Divine Illusionary Palace should've already broken the barrier and rushed in!

Could the Demon Lord have entered the Void Illusionary Divine Palace before Nie Li had shattered the Thousand Illusionary Array?

It looked like Nie Li had greatly underestimated the Demon Lord.

The crowd had watched the Demon Lord disappear, but the only thing they could do was return to comprehending the crystal jade wall with indignation.

Nie Li fixed his eyes on the crystal jade wall and rapidly tried to figure out the inscription patterns on it. It only took him a brief moment before he found the solution.

Nie Li transmitted his voice to Xiao Yu. "Stay here, next to the jade wall and focus on comprehending it! Don't leave before I get back. The outside is just too dangerous!"

"En." Xiao Yu acknowledged. She was puzzled. Could Nie Li have solved the puzzle?

Nie Li approached the crystal jade wall.

"Someone's trying to break the inscription pattern array! Again!"

"The only ones who can break the inscription pattern array are geniuses that appear once in ten thousand. You'd be lucky to find one of them in a hundred thousand years. How'd we get two in a row?!"

Everyone scrutinised Nie Li, with the ones seated the closest eyeing him like tigers eyeing their prey. Earlier, the Demon Lord had opened the door too fast, so they didn't have time to stop him. But if Nie Li managed to open the crystal jade wall, they definitely wouldn't let him through.

Nie Li lifted his hand and knocked on the crystal jade wall.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

The sounds echoed off the crystal jade wall.

The experts next to him laughed involuntarily. Nie Li was acting like such an amateur! No matter how you explained it, it didn't look like Nie Li knew how to break the crystal jade wall.


	393. Chapter 393

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 393 – Mysterious Aura**

The experts returned to the task at hand: staring at the crystal jade wall and attempting to comprehend the chant inscribed on it.

Suddenly, Nie Li began to rapidly write inscription patterns, which imprinted themselves upon the crystal jade wall.

At first, everyone thought that Nie Li was only fooling around. But suddenly, the crystal jade wall began glowing and Nie Li's figure began to fade.

"What's going on?"

"Stop him!"

Several experts stood up at the same time and tried to stop Nie Li.

However, they could only watch as Nie Li swiftly entered the crystal jade wall and disappeared.

The crowd was dumbfounded. Could the method for entering the crystal jade wall actually be something easy? It's just that no one had attempted it before? If they'd known that this was going to happen, then they would've detained Nie Li and interrogated him!

Wu Yazi was also dumbfounded; he never expected Nie Li to be able to enter. He turned to Xiao Yu and asked, "So, Nie Li knew how to enter?"

Xiao Yu shrugged. "I don't know, either. Maybe it was by luck?"

Wu Yazi was extremely crestfallen. Nie Li had gone in without him! Wouldn't Nie Li go ahead and snatch all the main hall's treasures, leaving nothing for himself?

Wu Yazi glanced at Xiao Yu. Xiao Yu was still here. He didn't know if Nie Li would return, but he could only patiently wait.

Some of the experts approached the crystal jade wall to study it.

One expert copied Nie Li and knocked on the surface a few times. Aside from the echoes, he found nothing.

He thought about it a little. Those two person wrote some inscription patterns before entering… Therefore, he too, began writing on the wall. The inscription patterns glowed brightly as they sunk into the crystal jade wall.

Success?

That expert couldn't help showing an expression of glee as he watched the wall in excitement.

Suddenly, with a *boom*, that expert was sent flying by a surge of energy that shot out from the crystal jade wall. He soared for a few dozen meters before he landed heavily on the floor. His entire body was charred and smoking. His legs twitched a few times before his entire body stilled.

At the sight of that, the other experts who were trying to enter all decided to back off. Their hearts were stunned and their scalps tingled as they no longer dared to experiment.

The crystal jade wall wasn't that easy to solve. One wrong move and a price must be paid.

They'd managed to enter the Void Illusionary Divine Palace only with great effort, and had been given a chance to comprehend an exceptional cultivation technique. How could they bear to leave?

The experts returned to their seats and continued comprehending the crystal jade wall.

Wu Yazi glanced at the charred corpse. Nie Li was extremely knowledgeable; it wasn't surprising that he knew how to enter the crystal jade wall. Wu Yazi then wondered about the person who'd gone in before Nie Li. But either way, Wu Yazi himself didn't have a shot at entering, so he decided to stay there and comprehend the crystal jade wall.

Xiao Yu looked at the crystal jade wall in a daze. She didn't know why, but she felt a pang of sadness. Nie Li was like a comet, a bright star that would appear, then disappear from her life.

Right now, she was two ranks beneath Nie Li in cultivation. And that gap would only grow wider in the future.

Suddenly, she sensed two mysterious auras flowing together within her soul realm, which then rushed through her four limbs and all her meridians. These two auras definitely had some sort of connection to the ring on her right hand.

Xiao Yu had always been aware of those two auras inside herself, protecting her. Whenever she suffered a setback or encountered a difficulty in her cultivation, they would always appear to her aid.

She didn't know where they were from, but she sensed that they were related to her origins. They were a part of the reason she pursued the origins of her birth.

An energy rushed into her soul realm and stimulated the Demon Blood Sacrifice.

Xiao Yu's cultivation shot like an arrow as it surged and raged.

Even Xiao Yu was astonished by the development, and realised she couldn't completely control the energy.

*Poooof!*

The eighth fate soul ignited inside her soul realm, followed by the ninth.

In the center of the ninth fate soul, a small star quietly appeared, filled with boundless energy.

It was the fate star!

Once a person comprehends their fate soul's energy, they can step into the Heavenly Star Realm!

Wu Yazi was peacefully cultivating when he suddenly sensed Xiao Yu's aura surge to 9-fate. He even had the vague feeling that she'd broken through to the Heavenly Star Realm.

Nie Li and Xiao Yu, those bastards! This cultivation speed was too insane. How could they possibly make consecutive ranks? Usually, it takes dozens of years to break through a single rank. At the very least, it takes a few months. How could these two possibly exist in this universe?

Even Xiao Yu was inwardly surprised by her progress. The power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice was great, indeed, but she sensed that her two mysterious auras were even stronger than that.

The two auras danced within her soul realm for a while longer, before rushing from her chest to her eyes. Suddenly, Xiao Yu's eyes were filled with divine light.

The crystal jade wall suddenly became strange and contorted to her, while the inscription patterns clearly displayed themselves before her.

She suddenly understood it all. So that's the method to entering the crystal jade wall!

Xiao Yu stood up and approached the wall.

"Wait up!" Wu Yazi called out to Xiao Yu.

Wu Yazi had a feeling that Xiao Yu knew how to open the crystal jade wall.

"What is it?" Xiao Yu halted her steps and looked at Wu Yazi.

Wu Yazi rubbed his hands and chuckled as he transmitted his voice to Xiao Yu. "Brother Xiao Yu, please tell me how to enter the crystal jade wall. You can't just both go in and leave me out here, all alone. Besides, since I'm a Heavenly Axis Realm, I can protect you!"

Xiao Yu thought about it for a moment, then decided that there was no harm in letting Wu Yazi follow them; on the contrary, it might even benefit them. Nie Li might end up fighting the Demon Lord, so it'd be nice to have an extra fighter. She lifted her right hand and pointed at Wu Yazi. Lines of inscription patterns flowed into Wu Yazi's mind.

It's the method for entering the crystal jade wall!

Wu Yazi's heart shook. It looked like he'd really underestimated Xiao Yu. This guy was capable of transmitting inscription patterns directly into his mind. A Dao of Dragon Realm expert might not even be able to do that, but Xiao Yu wasn't even a Heavenly Star Realm, yet. Wu Yazi felt cold shivers all over his body, despite the normal temperature in the room.

Both Nie Li and Xiao Yu were too mysterious and impossible to predict.


	394. Chapter 394

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 394 – Ancestral Master Daozang**

Void Illusionary Divine Palace, Main Hall

A long scarlet carpet led directly between the towering pillars and into the main hall.

Even inside, everyone's auras seemed to be frozen and their soul realms remained useless.

Nie Li looked out in front of him. At the end of the main hall sat a cross-legged statue of a white-bearded elder, five or six meters in height. Even though it was only a statue, its craftsmanship was vivid and lifelike, as if it was a real person.

The statue was imposing and majestic, influencing others to have thoughts of worshipping him.

This was the Ancestral Master Daozang, spoken of in legends!

The Demon Lord stood only a dozen meters away from Ancestor Master Daozang's statue as he quietly gazed up at it.

A murderous intent flashed through Nie Li's eyes as he watched the Demon Lord. However, this wasn't the right place for battle.

It's very likely that Ancestral Master Daozang had hidden his true inheritance inside this main hall. Nie Li couldn't let the Demon Lord get it, no matter what!

The Demon Lord sensed Nie Li's presence and turned around to face him. The two briefly met eyes, then the Demon Lord turned back to face the statue, not minding Nie Li.

The Demon Lord's aura used to be as sharp as a blade, but now it was more reserved. However, Nie Li sensed that the Demon Lord had become even more dangerous.

Nie Li didn't know what kinds of opportunities the Demon Lord had received since entering the Draconic Ruins Realm. He was on high alert.

Suddenly, an endless sea of energy descended from above. Nie Li felt as though he could be drowned by this aura anytime.

Nie Li felt like he was going to be crushed by this energy, so he moblised the vine and the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting to confront it.

"Hmm?"

A vast and distant voice sounded from the end of the main hall. It sounded surprised.

The voice spoke with a clear, booming tone. "I've waited for tens of millions of years. All the ones who've come before you were members of the demon clan. But now, I've finally received two young members of the human clan, both with good talent. Are the two of willing to succeed my legacy and serve mankind?"

The sound of this voice seemed to cleanse all wicked thoughts from their hearts.

"Human?" The Demon Lord glanced at Nie Li, who obviously looked like a demon to him.

Nie Li had used the Demon Blood Sacrifice to disguise himself as a demon, but this supreme power had seen through his disguise with a single glance.

The Demon Lord nodded and responded with indifference. "I'll serve mankind."

Wouldn't it be bad if the Demon Lord obtained Ancestral Master Daozang's legacy? Nie Li raised his head, stared into the empty air, and said, "I'm willing to serve mankind! However…" he pointed towards the Demon Lord and said, "I don't believe that he can serve mankind. I implore the Ancestral Master to see clearly!"

The Demon Lord frowned as he looked at Nie Li, and a chilling ray flashed across his eyes. He clearly didn't know how he'd offended Nie Li.

Ancestral Master Daozang's voice was long and inuous, but penetrated their hearts. "Matters in the mortal world are closely tailed by karma. The two of you entered the Void Illusionary Divine Palace together, which means that fate has brought the two of you to me. The evil and good of the universe cannot be seen through. Why do we need to spent our efforts in futility?"

Nie Li furrowed his brows for a moment. Ancestral Master Daozang should definitely be able to see through the Demon Lord's Spiritual Constellation Technique and realise that the Demon Lord had achieved his power through massacre. Yet Ancestral Master Daozang still wanted to accept such a despicable person as a disciple?

The Ancestral Master unhurriedly explained, "If you become my disciple, you will have the Daozang Secret Command, which allows you to command anyone of the Daozang lineage. However, a certain person will always be after your life, regardless of what you've done. That person can easily destroy the six major divine sects. If you're afraid, you may back out now."

"I'm willing." the Demon Lord calmly replied without the slightest hesitation.

Nie Li, however, furrowed his brows. Since his reincarnation, he'd amassed quite an arsenal, from the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique to the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. With that, he could work his way to the pinnacle, until he was strong enough to confront the Sage Emperor. Right now, the Sage Emperor probably hadn't even noticed him!

However, if Nie Li decided to join the Daozang lineage, then there was a high risk of being exposed. With his current position, challenging the Sage Emperor meant seeking death!

Even Ancestral Master Daozang, at his pinnacle, couldn't to defeat the Sage Emperor!

Nie Li made his decision, cupped his hands, and said, "Please forgive me, Ancestral Master Daozang. I cannot become your disciple!"

"Oh?" Ancestral Master Daozang didn't sound surprised. "Very well, then. The one to inherit my legacy will be him alone!"

Nie Li was crestfallen. If he couldn't stop the Demon Lord from acquiring Ancestral Master Daozang's strength, then it'd be even harder to deal with the Demon Lord in the future. After all, Nie Li definitely wouldn't stoop to borrowing the Sage Emperor's hand to deal with the Demon Lord. The members of the Daozang lineage were innocent; furthermore, they'd be a core strength in his fight against the Sage Emperor.

Nie Li was inwardly quite irritated by the situation. It seemed that there were things he couldn't control, even though he'd come back to life.

Nie Li recalled how Ye Zong had died at the hands of the Demon Lord, and his heart was filled with rage. There would be a day of reckoning.

Ancestral Master Daozang spoke in a distant voice, as if he was calling from another dimension. ""Although you are unable to inherit my legacy, you are still fated to me. I sense the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, as well as the Profound Chant of Kong Ming.

It couldn't have been easy to achieve so much in so little time. I do not know where you came from, but I can guess where you're going. But regardless of how high your cultivation is, I doubt you can match the Sage Emperor. In these tens of thousands of years, countless numbers have tried to shatter the Sage Emperor's seal on space and time, but none have succeeded.

You can kill the Sage Emperor a million times over, but he will always reconstruct his body and come back stronger. That is, unless you break his seal on time and space. On the other hand, you can only die once inside this space-time. However, if you can find the other reincarnations, then your chances may be different at ten percent."

Nie Li was shocked. He never expected Ancestral Master Daozang to see through him so clearly.

"Reincarnations? Who are these reincarnations?" Nie Li pursued.

"Since the beginning of time and space, there are six people who have the power to confront the Sage Emperor. I am one of them. We six coexisted in harmony as we comprehend the Heavenly Dao. However, none of us ever expected the Sage Emperor to have such wild ambitions as to lay down a Heavenly Dao Inscription Array of the Nine Heavens and Ten Earths to seal time and space.

We fought him, but if it hadn't been for the Goddess Jin Yan, the rest of us would've been destroyed. She used her body to create the Ancestral God Land and seal one of the Sage Emperor's demonic bones. As of now, the rest of us are using our divine intent to cycle through reincarnation. If you can find the others, then perhaps you can break the Sage Emperor's seal on time and space. But whether or not you can achieve that depends on your luck and your fate!"

Nie Li's mind drifted at the new information that Ancestral Master Daozang had imparted upon him. It wasn't until today that he'd found a whisper of the Sage Emperor's true nature.


	395. Chapter 395

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 395 – Reincarnation**

Ancestral Master Daozang's voice drifted. "I am only a remnant of intent left behind inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Like the others, I also have a reincarnation. However, I do not know where my reincarnation is, at this moment."

How would it be easy to find the reincarnations of six people?

If Nie Li couldn't break the Sage Emperor's seal on time and space, then he wouldn't be able to kill the Sage Emperor. Nie Li felt even more pressured.

After all, the Sage Emperor had controlled this space-time for tens of millions of years already. No matter how Nie Li tried to plan things out, destroying the Sage Emperor's law was still a momentous task. However, his chances would increase if he could find those six reincarnations.

After all, those six were supreme experts from ancient times. Even though they were reincarnations, they'd still possess frightening bloodlines.

Nie Li asked, "Is there no other way to challenge the Sage Emperor?"

Ancestral Master Daozang pondered a little, then replied, "There are other methods. If you could find a supreme treasure…"

"Supreme treasure? What supreme treasure?" Nie Li's heart skipped a beat.

Ancestral Master Daozang reminisced. "Back in the primordial times, when the six of us fought the Sage Emperor, we'd only recently stepped into the Deity rank. However, an absolute expert suddenly descended to this realm. He'd escaped from a huge battle and was grievously injured, on the verge of death. He brought a mysterious book with him, which contained boundless energy and could control time and space."

Nie Li's heart shook at Ancestral Master's words. A book that could control time and space? Was Ancestral Master Daozang talking about the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

"What happened next?" Nie Li couldn't help asking.

The Demon Lord also listened attentively, in silence.

"That absolute expert tried to steal our soul essences to treat his wounds. Naturally, we counterattacked. The seven of us fought as one and finally defeated him. However, before he died, he tore the mysterious book to shreds. Some of the pages streaked across the sky and disappeared from our reaches. Only eight remained in our hands, which we divided amongst ourselves." Ancestral Master Daozang calmly explained.

A book that could streak across the sky. Nie Li was certain that Ancestral Master Daozang was speaking of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

However, Nie Li didn't know where the book was, either.

"What became of the remaining eight pages?"

"Three of them are the hands of the Sage Emperor. One is here, inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. As for the remaining four, I do not know. However, the Sage Emperor's ability to seal space-time must be thanks to the pages in his hands. He must have comprehended the power of space-time from them."

Nie Li's heart shook. He had two of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's pages.

Nie Li pondered briefly, then said, "Ancestral Master Daozang, would you be willing to bestow your page to me?"

The Demon Lord also spoke up. "Lord Master, would you pass it to me?"

Now that the Demon Lord was Ancestral Master Daozang's disciple, he definitely couldn't let such a treasure fall into someone else's hands.

Ancestral Master Daozang said to the Demon Lord, "You've already inherited my legacy. Besides, the remaining page is an extremely dangerous item. Even if you had it, you wouldn't be able to comprehend its power of space-time. It could also implicate with karma easily."

The Demon Lord fell silent. He understood that the words of supreme experts like Ancestral Master Daozang held enormous weight and they would not go back on the words that they have said. Therefore, the Demon Lord could only give up.

Ancestral Master Daozang's intent then turned to Nie Li. "I can give you the page, if you provide sufficient evidence to persuade me. However, the page will only attract trouble for you without giving you benefits. Are you certain you want it?"

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "I already have two of the other pages…"

The intent seemed to be dazed. He clearly hadn't expected Nie Li to already have two of the other pages.

"In that case, I might as well give you the third. But you must be cautious. Do not let yourself be caught by the Sage Emperor!" As long as Nie Li held the remnant pages, he would be pursued. There would be no difference whether he had two or three.

The Demon Lord looked at Nie Li in astonishment.

A single piece of paper slowly drifted down and landed before Nie Li.

Nie Li reached out, grabbed it, and stored it away.

The Demon Lord didn't get the remnant page, but he didn't mind it too much. As Nie Li received the page, the Demon Lord received a cultivation technique. The details slowly seeped into his mind as Nie Li stored away the piece of paper. It was an extremely powerful technique that surpassed his imagination. If he could successfully cultivate it, he'd definitely be able to surpass the Martial Ancestor Realm within a short amount of time.

"Many thanks, Master!"

The Demon Lord cupped his hands towards the void.

Nie Li clenched his fists until veins popped from his arms. The Demon Lord had inherited Ancestral Master Daozang's legacy. He'd be much harder to deal with in the future.

The Demon Lord sat down and his figure gradually faded away.

Nie Li knew that the Demon Lord had entered the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's secret location to cultivate.

He remained silent. He wasn't happy with how things had played out, but there was nothing he could do. The Demon Lord had obtained Ancestral Master Daozang's legacy. It'd be much harder to avenge Ye Zong, but he definitely wouldn't give up!

Ancestral Master Daozang's intent returned to Nie Li and lightly asked, "Are you curious as to why I accepted him as a disciple?"

"Yes." Nie Li nodded. Ancestral Master Daozang is someone that possessed vast knowledge. Why would he choose to pass his legacy to the Demon Lord? The Demon Lord never hesitated to achieve power by fair means or foul, and even used the Spiritual Constellation Technique and sacrificed countless lives.

"In the vast Dao of heaven and earth, life and death are nothing more than a brief experience." Ancestral Master Daozang sighed. "Even a pinnacle expert cannot escape death."

Nie Li's brows twitched. "Then from Ancestral Master's point of view, were those people fated as sacrifices to the Spiritual Constellation Technique?" He definitely wouldn't agree to that view: that the lives of other people are no more than grass.

"That is correct. Life and death are old news. But there's no need for us to argue over this!" Ancestral Master Daozang seemed to shake his head and he continued, "I know that you have grand motives. But If you wish to defeat the Sage Emperor, then you must seek my disciple's help, for he is one of the six reincarnations you are seeking!"

Nie Li's eyes widened. He never expected the Demon Lord to be one of the six.

Then… Nie Li had to cooperate with the Demon Lord if he wanted to defeat the Sage Emperor?

A chilling ray of light flashed through Nie Li's eyes. "I definitely won't work with him! Cooperating with the Demon Lord is impossible!"

Ancestral Master Daozang sighed. "Your grudge is only personal. The matter of the Sage Emperor concerns all lives between heaven and earth. Can you not put aside your differences for their sake?"

"Absolutely not!" Nie Li replied. "The Demon Lord and the Sage Emperor are the same! They're both scum who walk over lives like grass!"


	396. Chapter 396

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals**

Ancestral Master Daozang sighed and spoke no more.

It was impossible for him to persuade Nie Li. And what Nie Li said did make sense as well.

The problem was, the current situation of the universe couldn't be explained in two or three sentences.

Nie Li stared into the void and firmly announced, "I can break the seal on time and space even without his help!"

Nie Li didn't care whether the Demon Lord had inherited Ancestral Master Daozang's legacy. He'd still kill the Demon Lord and avenge Ye Zong!

Since the Demon Lord was one of the reincarnations, the plan to search for the six reincarnations was no longer possible. Only the Temporal Demon Spirit Book could aid him now. However, Nie Li didn't know where the book was anymore.

Nie Li sighed inwardly. Fortunately, he still had two hundred years to go, so he could take his time to search for it.

Ancestral Master Daozang announced, "I've chosen the one to succeed my legacy and passed the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book to you. My mission is complete, and soon my intent will dissipate. You have chosen a dangerous path that I have no control over, so do your best.

One last thing. There are many treasures hidden here; take them if you wish. But remember that at least tens of millions of people have died here. Even though I control the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, I did not build it. Consider carefully!" As the voice spoke, it drifted away, and finally disappeared.

Nie Li realised that Ancestral Master Daozang had faded away. He fell silent as he tried to digest all the information he'd just received. He knew that the Sage Emperor was powerful, that couldn't deter him.

He wondered about the treasures still concealed in the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

Nie Li decided that he'd search out those treasures first. Suddenly, a burst of laughter resounded off the walls.

"AHAHAHAHA! That Ancestral Master Daozang has finally kicked the bucket! From now on, I'm in charge!" the voice announced.

Nie Li's brows frowned. Who's that?

Everyone throughout the Void Illusionary Divine Palace could hear that thunderous voice. They raised their heads towards the empty air with puzzled expressions. No one knew what was going on.

The Holy Son of the Divine Flame furrowed his brows for a moment as he stared into space. His underlings had already determined the location of the life gate, and they were currently on their way to it. However, that voice made him hesitate. Could there be a supreme expert concealed in the Void Illusionary Divine Palace?

Yan Yang and his group had just reached the outside of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Aside from his Skyblaze Sect, the others had also arrived, including the Divine Feathers and Heavenly Note Sects.

They still didn't know how to break the massive array inside the main hall.

The voice laughed again. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Over the past ten million years, I gradually formed my own consciousness. I never showed myself because of that old fart, Ancestral Master Daozang. But now, I've gained my freedom. From now on, everyone inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace has to obey me!"

To think that this Void Illusionary Divine Palace had actually formed its own powerful intent!

The Void Illusion Palace shrieked with mocking laughter as it continued, "I've sealed all the exits. There are a total of twenty-three thousand six hundred and seventy-two people trapped in here! Now, let's play a game. You have two choices. First, die and go home. Second, I've hidden a lot of Ganges Crystals inside the palace. The six people with the most Ganges Crystals will be allowed to distribute the treasures amongst themselves and leave the palace alive! You have three hours. The game starts… now!"

The Holy Son Li Huo's expression turned stone-cold. He still wasn't sure of what'd just happened.

Even Yan Yang was puzzled.

Nie Li remained silent, as he sensed that something was off. However, the exits had been sealed. If he wanted to obtain the treasures, then he'd have to fight for the Ganges Crystals. Otherwise, he'd have to die to go home.

Outer hall

Everyone was confused about the Ganges Crystals. Where were they supposed to be? Then suddenly, tens of thousands of Ganges Crystals rained down from the sky.

"Those are Ganges Crystals!"

A figure flew forward and pounced on the Ganges Crystals. "I am Venerable Godthunder of the Pentastrike Demon Sect. Those who oppose me will be killed!"

"We can't let him have the Ganges Crystals!"

The other experts of the divine sects charged towards the rain of crystals.

Venerable Godthunder waved his right hand and aimed a bolt of divine lightning at the expert who was chasing him. "I already told you not to fight me for it!"

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Several Heavenly Star Realm experts didn't manage to dodge in time. They were instantly blown to pieces by the lightning.

"He's a Dao of the Dragon Realm expert!"

Everyone's expressions changed.

Dao of Dragon Realm experts rarely appeared in the outside world. The steps of cultivation are like this. Starting at the Heavenly Fate Realm, your fate souls begin gathering inside your body. Once you reach 9-fate, you can die a total of nine times. Therefore, dying wasn't a big deal. However, once you reached the Dao of Dragon Realm, your nine fates would become one. It be bad if you died again after that.

People usually cherish their lives, especially Dao of Dragon Realm experts. Most of them wouldn't be willing to risk their lives in the outside world, unless they had some secret technique up their sleeve.

But even if they did have a special technique to protect their life, they'd still have to be cautious.

Venerable Godthunder's expression was dead serious. "Hmph, hmph! Those who try to steal my Ganges Crystals will be killed!"

The moment his words landed on their ears, several Heavenly Axis Realm experts snatched up some other Ganges Crystals.

Even if Venerable Godthunder was strong, he wouldn't be able to stop so many people. Godthunder also quickly started snatch at the Ganges Crystals.

The others were afraid of Venerable Godthunder's strength, but they also pursued the Ganges Crystals like madmen.

There were tens of thousands of Ganges Crystals. A few battles cropped up, involving five or six thousand people, but only two or three thousand actually died.  
As the scramble dragged on, the Void Illusionary Divine Palace made sure to 'mysteriously' drop massive quantities of Ganges Crystals in places where the crowds were largest. The fights intensified.

One subordinate turned to the Holy Son Li Huo and asked, "Holy Son, what should we do? The people in the outer halls are already fighting for the Ganges Crystals. Should we join them?" However, they'd already gone through great efforts to find the life gate!

The Holy Son Li Huo went silent, then solemnly ordered, "Forget about them. Let them fight amongst themselves. Everyone, follow me into the main hall!"

The Holy Son then turned around and led his men along the path.

As that was happening, Yan Yang and his Skyblaze Sect members were in the middle of a battle. They'd snatched thousands of Ganges Crystals, but had also suffered many losses. Hundreds of deaths occurred in just a brief moment.

Everyone was in a frenzy for the Ganges Crystals.


	397. Chapter 397

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 397 – You Cannot Take It With You**

The massacre intensified as everyone scrambled for the Ganges Crystals.

Yan Yang looked down at the corpses that carpeted the ground. Strands of energy flowed off the bodies and into the earth.

He then looked to the frenzy, where people were slaughtering each other and snatching after the Ganges Crystals. Something wasn't right.

"Everyone, return! Leave the Ganges Crystals. Follow me!" Yan Yang commanded as he flew in a separate direction.

The members of the Skyblaze Sect were confused, as they didn't know why Yan Yang would make such an order. However, they still followed him.

Heart of the Main Hall

Nie Li looked around him, but didn't find any Ganges Crystals in the main hall. He moved through a small door as he headed for the depths of the hall.

At the far end of the hall stood dozens of statues, all covered in inscription patterns.

The corner of Nie Li's mouth twitched into a smile. According to his calculations, one statue among these dozens should be the right one.

These statues could've easily fool anyone but Nie Li. He stood still as he thought things through.

As Nie Li pondered, the towering crystal jade wall suddenly crumbled and a long passage opened before the eyes of everyone who was cultivating.

The crowd was stunned.

No matter how they'd tried, they could never enter the crystal jade wall. So why did it suddenly open all on its own?

"Let's go!"

"Go in and take a look!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

One expert after another rushed through the entrance. In their minds, the Void Illusionary Divine Palace must conceal endless treasures.

The life gate also opened and torrents of experts rushed through.

Nie Li walked past one statue after another. He'd already determined that those seven weren't the right ones.

A deep and enraged snort sounded from the depths of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. "Who dares to disturb me? Leave this instant! Otherwise, don't blame me for getting impolite!"

The voice boomed like a thunderclap.

Nie Li looked up into the depths of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. "Who are you?"

The voice responded with a chilling murderous intent. "I am the Void Illusionary Divine Palace! Everything inside is controlled by me. If I wanted to, I could turn every living creature inside here into ashes. You should not be here. Leave now!"

"Oh!" Nie Li nodded. He kept examining these statues.

The voice grew more enraged. "Do you understand words? Get lost! Or else, don't blame me for getting impolite!"

Nie Li calmly replied, "Well in that case, you don't have to bother about being impolite. I'm just a Heavenly Fate Realm, after all. It's not a big deal even if I die."

Nie Li had totally discarded his cares for life and death!

The voice went silent for a brief moment before it said, "If you're not afraid of death, why not fight for the Ganges Crystals in the outer hall? That way, you'd get a chance to obtain the treasures concealed within the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!"

"I'm just a lowly Heavenly Fate Realm, while the people outside are at least of the Heavenly Star or Axis Realms. How could I possibly compete with them?" Nie Li took a few steps forward. The eighth statue didn't look right either.

The voice continued to reason. "Just because you're a Heavenly Fate Realm doesn't mean you don't have a chance. I've hidden hundreds of thousands of Ganges Crystals in one of the secret chambers out in the main hall. If you listen to my instructions, I'll lead you to them. That way, you can easily obtain the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's treasures!"

"Really?" Nie Li said in astonishment.

"Of course!" the voice responded. "I am only a strand of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's intent. I have no use for such treasures. Why would I lie?"

"What kinds of treasures are hidden inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace?" Nie Li approached the ninth statue. It didn't look to be the array's crucial point either.

The voice responded with temptation. "There are tons of treasures in the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. There are tens of millions of gold spiritual stone essences alone. On top of that, there're countless artifacts. Just a small portion of them would rival the great wealth of a single divine sect!"

"But I'm not interested in those!" Nie Li responded, as he continued to study the statues.

"Aside from treasures, there are also many ancient divine artifacts inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Powerful, ancient divine artifacts. All it takes is a drop of blood and a claim of ownership. Then, you could wield them and possess great strength!" the voice continued.

Nie Li shook his head. "Not interested!"

"Then, what are you interested in?!" the voice's tone was solemn and coldly angered.

"I think these statues are rather interesting. You see, I'm actually a travelling minstrel!" Nie Li replied as he studied the inscription patterns on the statue before him with great interest.

Suddenly, Nie Li's eyes were attracted to one of the statues' legs. It was a stray piece of gold spiritual stone essence.

It was only a single piece, not some shocking wealth. However, it was still better than nothing. Nie Li bent down and picked it up.

The moment he did so, the voice changed to an ear-shattering hysteria.

"Put down that gold spiritual stone essence! It's mine!"

"If you dare to take it away, I'll kill you!"

"Everything in this Void Illusionary Divine Palace belongs to me! It's mine! All mine! No one is allowed to touch them! Whoever touches it will be killed! Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill! I'll kill all of you! No one is allowed to take my treasures away…" The voice wailed, like a demonic note entering Nie Li's ears.

Nie Li was still holding the gold spiritual stone essence in his right hand as he furrowed his brows at the ear-piercing voice. It almost destroyed his eardrums.

It was only a single piece of gold spiritual stone essence. Was there really a need to get so emotional?

Suddenly, an idea came to Nie Li and the corner of his mouth twitched. He went back to studying the statues.

"Did you not hear me? Put it down and beat it! Otherwise, I'll give you a tragic end!" The voice snarled, like a shrew shouting curses on the street.

Nie Li wasn't bothered in the least; he was focusing on the statues' inscription patterns.

One figure after another smoothly flew into the main hall and charged forward without the least sign of hinderance.

"This is already the main hall!"

"Where are the palace's treasures?"

They searched around hurriedly before they discovered a small door, tightly shut.

"Could it be here?"


	398. Chapter 398

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 398 – Two Holy Sons**

Nie Li didn't know whether the voice really belonged to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace; however, he was certain that it wanted to slaughter everyone by using the Ganges Crystals to turn them on each other.

As for the six people who could gather the most Ganges Crystals being able to split the treasures of the palace — that was clearly a lie!

That voice was so stingy, it couldn't bear to part with even a single piece of gold spiritual stone essence. Forget about all the treasures!

Nie Li was certain that the voice had purposely distracted the experts outside in order to keep them from coming in here.

Soon, Nie Li would find the critical point of this inscription pattern array!

Suddenly, Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi flew in.

Xiao Yu saw Nie Li and said in an anxious voice, "Nie Li, the experts outside have made their way in. What should we do?"

Nie Li furrowed his brows for a moment. Now, it'd be harder for him to solve the inscription pattern array.

"Follow me!" Nie Li barked as he flew into a corner with Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi.

Hundreds of experts charged into the main hall and began searching for treasures. They scuttled back and forth over the inscription pattern array without realising what it really was.

Nie Li's group of three huddled in the corner and watched them.

Wu Yazi was on full guard.

It should've been extremely difficult for someone to break the crystal jade wall and enter this chamber. However, the reality was that large numbers of experts had made their way here. Nie Li was sure that the Void Illusionary Divine Palace had done it on purpose, to keep him away from the inscription pattern array!

"There are Ganges Crystals!"

"So many of them!"

Hundreds of thousands of Ganges Crystals suddenly rained down in the center of the inscription pattern array. Everyone's eyes turned red with greed as the slaughter resumed.

A chaotic battle broke out.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Energy swept through the room as the fresh blood splattered.

All of them seemed as though they'd gone insane as they fought over the Ganges Crystals.

After all, there were several hundreds of thousands of Ganges Crystals gathered here. If one of them managed to kill the others and collect all the crystals, they'd instantly jump into the top six.

Even Wu Yazi was affected by the eager frenzy. After all, there were so many Ganges Crystals here and he didn't want to miss out on the opportunity.

Nie Li pulled him back. "Don't do it. Let them fight!"

"Why?" Wu Yazi looked at Nie Li, puzzled.

Nie Li transmitted his voice back to Wu Yazi. "Don't you think it's strange? Those experts are all slaughtering each other over these Ganges Crystals!"

Realisation dawned on Wu Yazi and he shivered. He remained next to Nie Li and Xiao Yu, guarding them.

Nie Li had entered the room before them; it's very likely he'd noticed something! As long as Wu Yazi protected Nie Li, there was a high chance that they'd be able to obtain the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's treasures!

Another five or six hundred experts flooded into the chamber and fueled the battle.

A brief moment later, another group flew in, bringing two or three hundred people. It was the Holy Son Li Huo and his men. The Holy Son swept an eye over the fighting experts and the Ganges Crystals littered on the ground and said, "Kill everyone. Don't let a single one go!"

The experts standing behind Li Huo leapt forward and began killing.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The Demon God's Sect members slaughtered hundreds at a time. It was a one-sided massacre.

Five of them pounced towards Wu Yazi.

Wu Yazi brought out a medal and barked, "I'm from the Demon God's Sect!"

The five experts saw the medal and hesitated. Then they turned and charged in the other direction.

The Holy Son Li Huo had provoked the other experts. They realised that if they continued fighting each other, then they'd all be killed by the Holy Son; therefore, they quickly joined forces to confront the Demon God's Sect.

The Holy Son Li Huo eyed the experts and coldly snorted, "You're overestimating yourselves!"

Nie Li transmitted his voice to Wu Yazi and asked, "Who's that guy?"

Wu Yazi appeared to be in a little lack of confidence and said, "He's the Holy Son Li Huo of the Demon God's Sect, and the one most likely to become the next Sect Master. You and Xiao Yu need to restrain your auras. You definitely can't let yourselves be discovered. If he finds out that I used the Demon Blood Sacrifice on you, then I'm doomed!"

The Holy Son Li Huo?

Nie Li had heard of him in his previous life. The Holy Son Li Huo had indeed become the Sect Master of the Demon God's Sect, and a domineering figure of the future. He was the one who led the Demon God Sect to destroy the Divine Feathers Sect's Soul Hall. That was the beginning of the fall of the Divine Feathers Sect.

Nie Li never expected to encounter him here!

Nie Li restrained his aura. If the Holy Son Li Huo found out that they'd used the Demon Blood Sacrifice, then the three of them would all be killed!

The Holy Son Li Huo coldly swept his eyes over Wu Yazi's group of three, then looked away. Wu Yazi had a decent standing within the Demon God's Sect and even so, it was below Li Huo's. However, since he's also from the Demon God's Sect, the Holy Son Li Huo wasn't going to do anything to him.

The Holy Son Li Huo's subordinates were simply too powerful; on top of that, they possessed high-graded artifacts. The other experts were slaughtered so thoroughly that not even a fifth of them were left standing. The majority of the Ganges Crystals had fallen into Li Huo's hands.

Li Huo fixed his eyes on the ten statues and furrowed his brows. Corpses littered the ground and fresh blood flowed in rivers; however, the inscription patterns glowed even more brightly through the red.

Nie Li's heart shivered when he saw the Holy Son focusing on the inscription patterns. Could he be calculating the inscription pattern array?

As the Holy Son Li Huo pondered, another two or three hundred people entered the chamber, led by Yan Yang of the Skyblaze Sect!

Yan Yang observed his surroundings, and a chilly light flashed through his eyes when he saw the Holy Son Li Huo. Li Huo would definitely make a difficult opponent. However, there was no fear in Yan Yang's eyes, only blazing with fighting spirit.

One dark and one light. The Holy Son of the Demon God's Sect and the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect were gathered in this small back chamber!

Nie Li's heart shivered again at Yan Yang's entrance. He never thought that he'd be here too. It looked like things were about to get lively. The Holy Sons of two major sects. Neither would give way to the other. Nie Li wondered whether they'd have the opportunity to open the inscription pattern array?


	399. Chapter 399

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 399 – Balance**

A freezing chill flashed through the Holy Son Li Huo's eyes as he stared at the Holy Son Yan Yang. "I don't want to cause any trouble today. Yan Yang, I'll let you take your men and leave. Otherwise, you and your men will leave your corpses right here!"

Yan Yang's brows twitched as his fighting spirit rose. "Holy Son Li Huo, I may not be as strong, but disciples of the Skyblaze Sect will never fear! If you choose peace, then we'll let it be. But if you want war, then the disciples of the Skyblaze Sect will gladly accompany you!"

The Holy Son Li Huo coldly snorted. "Hmph! Let's see just how capable your Skyblaze Sect is!"

A majestic aura surged towards Yan Yang.

Yan Yang growled and his body rapidly transformed into a massive Gold Horned Dragon Beast. His entire body was covered in golden scales that reflected a chilling might.

Rage flashed through the Holy Son Li Huo's eyes. "How dare you summon a demon spirit!"

Humans were naturally weaker than demons. To make up for it, then humans had devised a despicable method; they hunted down demon spirits and imprisoned them within their bodies.

Humans and demons have been irreconcilable enemies since time immemorable. Over the years, their wars intensified, as each race wished to thoroughly annihilate the other.

Blazing flames ignited over the Holy Son Li Huo, and his entire body became adorned with scarlet tongues of flame. His eyebrows twitched and a formless energy abruptly emanated from him.

The two Holy Sons suddenly took action at the exact same moment, and their figures turned into two streaks of light.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Rays of light scattered into the sky. It was as if the sky itself was being torn apart.

Wu Yazi sighed to himself. 'Those two are truly worthy of the titles 'Holy Son' of the Skyblaze and Demon Sects. They dance like rays of light and fight with the might of thunder!' He knew that he was far inferior to them.

The other experts also threw themselves into the fray. However, none of them dared to approach the spot where the two Holy Sons were clashing. A single shock wave from that fight could instantly kill them.

The situation intensified.

Nie Li furrowed his brows. He and Yan Yang have met once. However, it'd still be too difficult for the Holy Son Yan Yang to defeat Li Huo. On the other hand, the Holy Son Li Huo wasn't going to find it easy to kill Yan Yang, either. They were pinned down by one another, but the battle itself was far too intense. Nie Li was going to have an even harder time opening the inscription patterns array.

Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi couldn't help turning to Nie Li. "What should we do next?"

"What else can we do? We wait, of course!" Nie Li said as he closed his eyes and recuperated. He began to refine his cultivation, pushing towards the Heavenly Star Realm.

Seeing Nie Li's actions, Wu Yazi bitterly smiled. Even in this sort of situation, Nie Li could peacefully cultivate. But not Wu Yazi; he had to be the bodyguard!

As the Holy Sons Yan Yang and Li Huo fought, another group made their way into the chamber, lead by Venerable Godthunder of the Pentastrike Demonic Sect.

Venerable Godthunder swept an eye over the room and said, "Oh? Who would've thought that two Holy Sons, one of the Skyblaze and Demon God's Sects, would be here? How lively!" His tone was rather patronizing, as he was proud of his age; he was ranked above both Yan Yang and Li Huo in terms of seniority.

Yan Yang and Li Huo continued their fight.

The Holy Son Li Huo took advantage of a slight pause in his fight and shouted towards Venerable Godthunder. "Venerable Godthunder, our Demon God's and Pentastrike Demonic Sects are one under the banner of the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land. If you aid me in defeating the Skyblaze Sect, then these Ganges Crystals will be yours. What do you say?"

Venerable Godthunder sneered. "The Holy Son Li Huo is trying to make a deal with me? I was under the impression that the great Li Huo was a lone wolf who never asked for anyone's help?"

Yan Yang was slightly anxious at Venerable Godthunder's presence and faltered. Li Huo took advantage of the opening and sent him flying with a palm strike to the chest.

Yan Yang stomped his foot as his energy and blood surged violently. Li Huo was simply too powerful for him to take down. Not to mention Venerable Godthunder.

Venerable Godthunder appeared indifferent. "I don't want to get involved in matters between the Skyblaze and Demon God's Sects. I'm only here for the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's treasures. I already have sixty thousand Ganges Crystals in my possession. If I obtain another portion, I will be in the top six. You two can do whatever you want."

The Holy Son Li Huo coldy snorted. He knew exactly what kind of person Venerable Godthunder was: famed for being despicable and vile. Venerable Godthunder claimed that he wasn't going to interfere, but Li Huo knew that he was only a fisherman waiting for the right moment. He'd wait until Li Huo and Yan Yang had incapacitated each other, then swoop in and steal the profits. Li Huo glanced at Yan Yang. Even though he'd managed to injure Yan Yang, he didn't follow up.

The Holy son Li Huo gravely told him, "It's too early for you to try and fight me. I'll let you off this time!"

Yan Yang looked at Holy Son Li Huo, then at Venerable Godthunder. He knew that if he made any moves right now, he'd be signing his death warrant. He took his Skyblaze Sect men and flew off to observe the situation from a distance.

Venerable Godthunder furrowed his brows for a brief moment. He never expected the Holy Son Li Huo to do such a thing. No wonder everyone said that the Holy Son Li Huo wasn't easy to deal with and they are indeed true. Venerable Godthunder lightly smiled and said, "The only ones qualified to split the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's treasures are the three of us. Why don't we cooperate to take the remaining Ganges Crystals?"

The corner of Yan Yang's mouth twitched. There was no way that he'd cooperate with the Demon God's or Pentastrike Sects!

The Holy Son Li Huo slowly approached the end of the chamber. "If you guys are interested the Ganges Crystals, then feel free to help yourselves. I have no interest in them!"

Venerable Godthunder furrowed his brows. What was Li Huo planning to do?

Nie Li's eyes widened at the Holy Son Li Huo's actions. Could he have seen through the profound intent of the inscription pattern array?

The Holy Son Li Huo seemed to have sensed something as he glanced back in Nie Li's direction. Those demonic green eyes seemed as though they could suck your soul out. Nie Li immediately looked away calmly. He couldn't afford to let Li Huo find out about the Demon Blood Sacrifice; otherwise, things could get extremely dangerous!

Li Huo also looked away and back towards the statues. He seemed to have figured something out.

Venerable Godthunder originally planned to fight over the Ganges Crystals; however, he lost interest when he noticed that the Holy Son Li Huo and Yan Yang weren't interested. He suddenly sensed that something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Yan Yang stared at the Holy Son Li Huo with blank eyes. He seemed to have vaguely understood something. If Venerable Godthunder wanted the Ganges Crystals, he could help himself to them.

The entire hall reached an uneasy balance. No one moved.


	400. Chapter 400

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 400 – Broken Array?**

Nie Li narrowed his eyes. It looked like the Holy Son Li Huo really had noticed something.

Yan Yang also seemed to have noticed something, too.

Truly, these Holy Sons of major sects weren't ordinary people.

The Holy Son Li Huo wrinkled his brows as he studied the inscription patterns on the statues. However, Li Huo clearly couldn't work as fast as Nie Li. He stayed before the first statue for a long time without moving a step.

Of course the Holy Son Li Huo's knowledge on inscription patterns couldn't match Nie Li's.

Nie Li had spent a large amount of time studying inside the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. The various inscription patterns in that book weren't things that others could match up to.

There was no way the Holy Son Li Huo could break this inscription pattern array in under half a month!

Venerable Godthunder waited impatiently on the sidelines, then leapt forward and resumed fighting over the Ganges Crystals. He didn't know why the Holy Sons Yan Yang and Li Huo had stopped, but he didn't care anymore. Doesn't matter if they are useful, he'd go ahead and take them for himself!

One of Yan Yang's subordinates asked him, "Holy Son, what should we do next? Should we continue waiting?"

Yan Yang looked at Li Huo, who was standing some distance away. After a brief pause, Yan Yang replied, "We'll search other places. For now, there's no need to fight for Ganges Crystals!"

On the other hand, Venerable Godthunder continued fighting for the Ganges Crystals, and massacred without restraint. If Yan Yang and his men joined the fight, there was no way they could avoid a fight with Venerable Godthunder. If that happened, then they'd suffer great casualties.

But there was no reason to wait here, either.

It'd be better to first search the Void Illusionary Divine Palace for other treasures.

Suddenly, a dark voice echoed throughout the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, "Since you've come to my Void Illusionary Divine Palace, then you must follow the rules. Don't blame me for being impolite towards those who break my rules. To those who've barged into the back hall — get out! Only death awaits!"

The Void Illusionary Divine Palace started violently shaking, as if doomsday had arrived.

Nie Li didn't know what the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was trying to do, but he sensed that it was afraid that someone would break the inscription pattern array. It wanted to stop them at all costs!

Nie Li didn't know exactly what the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was going to, but he sensed an unseen pressure bearing down on him. The Void Illusionary Divine Palace must have activated some powerful array — this bloodlust was just too powerful. If this continued, then everyone standing in the back hall would be killed!

The Holy Son Li Huo, the Holy Son Yan Yang, and Venerable Godthunder all stopped their movements. It looked like the Void Illusionary Divine Palace didn't want them in the back hall; it's very likely that there was something valuable concealed here. But with their personalities, there was no way they'd leave now.

Everyone of the Skyblaze Sect looked at Yan Yang. "Holy Son, what should we do?"

Yan Yang commanded, "Obey my orders. Prepare to retreat at a moment's notice. But for that, we will wait!" His eyes fell onto the Holy Son Li Huo.

The Holy Son Li Huo's expression was unreadable. He sensed that these statues held some sort of secret, but he couldn't solve it in only a short amount of time. But if he stayed here too long, then that frighteningly murderous aura would kill him.

However, he wasn't willing to leave, just like that.

If there really was a great treasure concealed within the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, then he'd make sure that none of it would fall into anyone else's hands.

Nie Li swept his eyes past Li Huo, Yan Yang, and Venerable Godthunder. Their forces perfectly balanced each other. Something flickered in Nie Li's eyes. Maybe he'd take the risk!

Nie Li transmitted his voice over to Wu Yazi. "Could the Holy Son Li Huo see through the Demon Blood Sacrificial on me?"

Wu Yazi glanced back at Nie Li, unsure of what he was planning. "No, not under normal circumstances. If the Demon Blood Sacrifice was that easy to see through, then it wouldn't be called the Demon Blood Sacrifice. Not unless the Holy Son has some sort of special divine artifact!"

"In that case, let's risk it!" Nie Li stepped up.

Li Huo, Yan Yang, and Venerable Godthunder were torn on whether or not they should leave. At that moment, Nie Li spoke up. "I can break the inscription pattern array!"

All eyes gathered on Nie Li.

"A Heavenly Fate Realm claims he can break the inscription patterns array?"

The majority of expressions were doubtful.

After all, even the Holy Son Li Huo hadn't been able to figure it out, even though he'd spent so long pondering over it.

Meanwhile, Yan Yang and Venerable Godthunder studied him.

As Yan Yang looked upon this demonic youth, he was suddenly reminded of a certain event during the exchange between sects. That one absolutely brilliant youth. Sometimes, a person's knowledge and experience had nothing to do with their age or cultivation.

The Holy Son Li Huo looked at Nie Li in silence.

Holy Son Li Huo's gaze fell onto Nie Li as he went silent for a moment.

Then he said, "Do it!" as he stepped aside.

Nie Li looked over the three of them and replied, "I'm certain that the intent of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace doesn't want us to open this inscription pattern array. It's probably prepared a few methods to deal with us. I have one request; please put down your grudges for the time being!"

"No problem!" Venerable Godthunder shrugged. Either way, he was only there for the treasures and didn't care about the people present.

Yan Yang glanced at Li Huo. Although he was on guard, he also understood that there was nothing he could do to the Holy Son Li Huo.

"I don't have a problem with it, either!" Yan Yang said calmly.

"I won't fight them. That's all!" the Holy Son Li Huo indifferently replied.

Nie Li knew that total cooperation was impossible for those three, but he'd already planned ahead. He didn't know whether they'd start fighting, but at least, they had no reason to fight him. Nie Li wasn't a threat to them; on the contrary, he might even open the protective mechanisms of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!

Nie Li quickly studied the array.

Before Li Huo's party had arrived, Nie Li had already studied the inscription patterns of the first three statues. As they fought, Nie Li had finished studying another five. He'd already figured out where the critical point was!

Now, all he had to do was open the array!

However, it wasn't a good idea to open the array right in front of those three, that was like asking a tiger for its hide!

Nie Li transmitted his voice to Xiao Yu. "If you get a chance, try to escape. I might die, but I can just revive back in the Soul Hall. I just don't want to get you caught up in this, too!


	401. Chapter 401

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 401 – Secret Path**

"If we die, we die together!" Xiao Yu replied, firm and determined.

Nie Li looked back at Xiao Yu. Even though she was wearing a man's outfit, her facial features were touching.

A red blush smeared itself over Xiao Yu's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nie Li laughed, "Haha, no reason."

While all eyes were glued on Nie Li, he approached one of the statues.

Wu Yazi shifted his eyes between Nie Li and Xiao Yu with a doubtful expression. Why did he get the feeling that there was something wrong between those two? What are those two men doing?

The moment Nie Li approached the statue, an enraged snarl echoed through the hall.

"These thirty-six statues form my secret array. Those who touch it will be killed!"

The intent of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace sent forth a formless wave of energy that swept towards Nie Li.

The Holy Son Li Huo twitched his brows. With a flick of his wrist, a scarlet flame shield appeared ten meters away from Nie Li.

*Boom!*

The formless wave hit the flame shield and exploded into sparks.

The attack didn't affect Nie Li in the least as he set to breaking the inscription pattern array. He knew that before he broke the inscription pattern array, the Holy Son Li Huo would definitely protect him.

The intent could control the entire Void Illusionary Divine Palace, but it couldn't touch the experts inside. Otherwise, it wouldn't have needed the Ganges Crystals to make the experts kill each other.

Nie Li continued writing down inscription patterns, which spun and sank into the statue.

The Holy Son Li Huo watched from the side as astonishment flashed through his eyes. He couldn't understand most of what Nie Li was doing.

It was clear that Nie Li knew much more about inscription patterns than he did!

His heart slightly shook. He never expected Nie Li to have such ability, because he was only a Heavenly Fate Realm! And Nie Li was together with Wu Yazi. Was he one of Wu Yazi's clansmen or servants? He was certainly lucky to have Nie Li as a subordinate!

Nie Li was completely unaware that the Holy Son Li Huo was making plans on him.

Nie Li focused on breaking the inscription patterns. One design after another sank into the statue.

The intent of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace grew even more anxious as it launched more attacks towards Nie Li. However, the Holy Son Li Huo and the others managed to block them all.

*Boom!*

The moment the last inscription pattern sank into the statue, the entire array of statues began rumbling and shifting. A dark entrance appeared before them.

A flight of stairs led down into the unknown.

Everyone's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

They'd already searched more than eighty percent of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. They'd managed to find a few treasures, but nothing much. This tunnel probably led to the vault of the real treasures.

Yan Yang and Venerable Godthunder brought their men into the room.

The three of them exchanged glances. A cunning light flashed through Venerable Godthunder's eyes. "I wonder if there're any hidden traps? Two Holy Sons, it'd be impossible for either of you to reach the treasures alone. Why don't we join forces and split them three ways?"

Yan Yang went silent for a moment. Righteousness and evil cannot coexist. If he cooperated with Venerable Godthunder and the Holy Son Li Huo, he'd be dirtying his reputation. However, he wasn't so thick-headed that he didn't understand his own circumstances.

"Very well," he replied.

Holy Son Li Huo waved his hand, "Sure."

Nie Li hurried up to them. "Not three ways, but four!"

The subordinates of all three parties were dumbfounded. This guy was too daring! A Heavenly Fate Realm was actually bargaining with three experts close to the Dao of Dragon Realm? And he wanted an equal share? They wondered whether Nie Li's brain was soggy.

Curiosity flickered through Venerable Godthunder's eyes. He'd never met a Heavenly Fate Realm who'd dare to say such things in front of him!

The Holy Son Li Huo waved his hand. "If there are treasures, we'll split with him! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to open this inscription patterns array!"

On the inside, he thought: there's no way this Heavenly Fate Realm would make such a request if he couldn't back it up.

If Nie Li was capable, then there was no harm in giving him a share. Who knows, maybe he could even take in Nie Li as a subordinate!

Nie Li was proficient with inscription pattern arrays. There were also lots of hidden areas in the Draconic Ruins Realm. Mountains of treasures could come at the twitch of a finger. Talents were truly more valuable than treasures!

Yan Yang spoke up. "I agree as well."

From his point of view, a third wasn't that much more than a fourth.

However, Nie Li didn't believe them in the least. If there really turned out to be any treasures, then those three would fight it out!

In reality, Nie Li had made the request to test their characters. It was also designed to make them place more importance on himself as a bargaining chip. The Holy Son Li Huo and Venerable Godthunder truly had good judgement; they knew Nie Li was necessary, if they wanted their treasures!

In the meantime, Nie Li had other plans for Yan Yang.

Venerable Godthunder looked down through the tunnel, then at the other two and asked, "Who's first?"

The Holy Son Li Huo made a decisive decision. "Each of us will send ten people down!"

"Sounds good!" Venerable Godthunder and Yan Yang agreed.

Thirty people quickly entered the path.

A brief moment later, a series of miserable screams floated through the tunnel. Three people climbed back out, all covered with injuries.

One subordinate cupped his hands and reported to Li Huo. "Report to the Holy Son! There are many traps inside. Almost all of us died after proceeding for five hundred meters!"

Li Huo replied, "Send another thirty men to investigate!"

To these major sects, lives weren't even worth money. Were they trying to fill the traps with bodies?

Nie Li was absolutely certain that he could break the traps; however, he didn't say so. First, he had to use up all of Li Huo's and Godthunder's forces!

Wave after wave descended into the tunnel. At last, someone returned to report that they'd discovered a massive underground palace filled with treasures concealed in there.

"Let's go!" Li Huo barked as he led a group of people and charged in.

Nie Li lifted himself up and landed on the secret path as well.

Xiao Yu followed without the slightest hesitation. Wu Yazi followed behind them.


	402. Chapter 402

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 402 – Skyspirit Stone Array**

Yan Yang and Venerable Godthunder also led their men through the secret path. Neither of them wanted to fall behind.

They absolutely could not allow the Holy Son Li Huo to take all the treasures!

Corpses littered the ground and the path reeked of blood.

The Holy Son Li Huo turned to Nie Li as they flew on. "You're from the Divine-Blooded Raccoon Clan?"

"Yes," Nie Li nodded. He was reluctant to speak. If he made a mistake and the Holy Son Li Huo found out the truth, then things could get troublesome.

"Who would've thought that the Divine-Blooded Raccoon Clan had such a genius, so proficient in inscription patterns? Pledge your loyalty and become my attendant. What do you say?" the Holy Son Li Huo said. There were scores of Demon God's Sect members who wanted to become his attendant. Therefore, he's curious of what would Nie Li think about him having high opinions of Nie Li.

"Many thanks to the Holy Son's kind favor. However, I'm used to being free. I'm afraid I cannot become your attendant!" Nie Li replied. Of course it was impossible to accept the offer. If Nie Li followed Li Huo back to the Demon God's Sect, then he'd probably be exposed.

The Holy Son Li Huo furrowed his brows for a brief moment in an unhappy manner. However, his expression returned to normal a moment later.

"Since you're unwilling, then forget it!" Holy Son Li Huo's tone returned to indifference.

Nie Li smiled. He'd expected such a reaction, but he wasn't bothered by it, since he knew that the Holy Son Li Huo still needed his help.

As long as Nie Li could break the inscription pattern arrays, the Holy Son wouldn't carelessly offend him with his intelligence. After all, who knew? Maybe there'd come a day when the Holy Son Li Huo would need him again.

They traversed through the long passage and emerged into a vast space.

This was a space without walls or boundaries, only vast emptiness. Large pieces of stone were suspended in midair, numerous and dense, as if sealing the space itself. The stones were floating around the space, leaving jet-traces of light in their paths.

Nie Li's heart shivered. It was the Skyspirit Stone Array!

"Look over there!" someone yelled.

All eyes turned to the distance, past the massive stones, where they saw a treasury of riches scattered in the empty space.

If they could pass through the stone array, they could obtain the treasures.

Their eyes feasted on the sights, until their visions swam.

Who knew how many ancient treasures were back there?

The Holy Son Li Huo looked at Nie Li and asked, "What kind of array is this?"

Nie Li replied, "This array looks rather familiar. It's definitely filled with countless profounds. I'll need at least two or three months to break it!"

The Holy Son Li Huo fell silent. He couldn't even try to comprehend the densely packed stones that spun before his eyes. If Nie Li had flat-out told them that he couldn't break it, then that would've been that. Maybe Li Huo would've even taken Nie Li with him in an attempt to forcefully break through. However, Nie Li had told them that he could break it in two or three months. So what should they do?

Should they wait here or try to break the array?

Yan Yang and Venerable Godthunder frowned. Two or three months? That definitely wasn't a short amount of time!

The Holy Son Li Huo remained silent for a moment before looking at Nie Li, "You'll stay here and focus on breaking the array. We'll send in some people to give it a try!"

"Okay!" Nie Li nodded.

"Same thing as before. Each of us will send in ten people!" Holy Son Li Huo proposed.

"Sounds good!" Yan Yang and Venerable Godthunder both nodded.

Thirty Heavenly Axis Realm experts quickly assembled and flew towards the stone array.

Floating stones danced in every direction. The moment they stepped into the array, began wandering about as if they had lost their sense of direction. They were trapped and couldn't leave. Some of the experts were madly brandishing their fists towards the rocks.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

The sounds of the impacts echoed, but those stones didn't give an inch.

"Those trash!" Venerable Godthunder couldn't help cursing.

Nie Li cut in, "I disagree, Venerable Godthunder. It's not because they're incompetent, but because the array has a way of confusing people. Just like the Thousand Illusionary Array. Escaping it depends on luck. If you send a few hundred people, you'd be lucky if one or two managed to make it through."

"Then, what? Do we just sit around and wait all day?" Venerable Godthunder impatiently complained. Waiting for two or three months? And they weren't even guaranteed to succeed!

Wu Yazi piped up, "This array only traps people instead of killing them. We can send in more people. Who knows? Maybe one or two might make it through!"

Everyone went silent.

That sounded like a possibility!

The Holy Son Li Huo glanced at Wu Yazi, then back to Nie Li. He pointed to Nie Li and said, "He stays here. Wu Yazi, you and your friend will be the first to go in!"

Wu Yazi bitterly smiled. He was only trying to be helpful, but he'd dug his own grave instead. He couldn't help glancing at Nie Li, who had no reaction. He nodded his head and helplessly replied, "Alright. We'll go in first!"

Wu Yazi leapt up and flew into the stone array. Xiao Yu glanced at Nie Li and heard him say, "Don't worry, there's no danger within this array!"

"En." Xiao Yu nodded and flew in after Wu Yazi.

Both Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu had entered the array. The Holy Son Li Huo also seemed more at ease. He waved his hand and all his subordinates flew in as well.

Yan Yang and Venerable Godthunder pondered, then sent their men into the array after them.

The moment those experts entered the stone array, they began turning in all directions, trapped.

Nie Li smiled as he sent a meaningful glance to the trio. "I wonder who's subordinate will be the first to walk out of the stone array? The answer lies in the hands of fate!"

The Holy Son Li Huo remained silent. Yan Yang closely examined Nie Li. Venerable Godthunder appeared more impatient.

Finally, Venerable Godthunder said in disbelief, "Are you guy really going to wait here for two or three months? I don't have that sort of time. I don't think this lousy array can trap me! I could probably break this array within two or three months! You can wait here if you want, but I'm going to make my move!"

Venerable Godthunder turned into a streak of light and shot into the stone array.

Only the Holy Sons Li Huo and Yan Yang remained. Li Huo sat on the ground, closed his eyes, and began cultivating.

Yan Yang also appeared very patient as he prepared to slowly wait it out.

At the sight of this, an almost unnoticeable smile appeared on Nie Li's face. Now, only these two were left, not to mention that one of them was Yan Yang. Things would be much easier to handle this way!


	403. Chapter 403

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 403 – Trapped**

The stone array revolved in a mysterious way that left its victims trapped and helpless.

Nie Li saw that the Holy Son Li Huo was seated and cultivating, so he turned his back to Li Huo and sat down as well. The corner of Nie Li's mouth twitched as he concentrated his voice into a strand and transmitted it to Yan Yang. "Senior Brother Yan Yang, I never expected us to meet again so soon."

Yan Yang tightened his brows at the unexpected voice. Suddenly, he understood. He'd been suspecting Nie Li's identity for a while, but now he was certain. Nie Li had disguised himself as a demon! Yan Yang never expected Nie Li's disguise to be so perfect that even he, himself, couldn't see through it.

Yan Yang's mouth didn't move at all as he concentrated his voice and transmitted it back to Nie Li's ears.

Yan Yang was frank with his words. "You're transmitting your voice because you need my help, isn't that right? Speak. What should I do? I owe you a favor from before, and you want it returned right now. Is that right?"

Nie Li showed a small smile. "Senior Brother Yan Yang sees far, indeed!"

Yan Yang was a smart guy, so of course he could guess what Nie Li was thinking.

Yan Yang couldn't help asking, "Can you really break this stone array?"

"No. This array can't be broken unless you have twenty Martial Ancestor Realm experts. However, I can still pass through it. If I obtain any treasures, I'll split them with Senior Brother Yan Yang. What do you say?" Nie Li suggested.

"I owe you a favor from before. Consider this my debt repaid. If you split the treasures with me, wouldn't I owe you another favor? Forget about the treasures. Speak. How should I help?" Yan Yang straightforwardly replied. Who would've thought that Nie Li really knew how to pass through the stone array?

From breaking the inscription pattern array from before to passing through the stone array, Nie Li's vast knowledge astonished Yan Yang. His curiosity couldn't help being piqued. Even if Nie Li had started reading books back while he was in the womb, he still would not be able to be so knowledgeable!

Nie Li transmitted his voice to Yan Yang. "Help me delay the Holy Son Li Huo! I'll find a chance to pass through the stone array!"

"No problem. I won't be able to kill that demon Li Huo, but I can definitely hold him up!" Yan Yang smiled. Even though he couldn't obtain any of the Void Illusionary Palace's treasures, he'd success as long as the Holy Son Li Huo couldn't get any either.

Nie Li said, "After we've settled this, let's meet outside, at the northeastern most corner of the palace. I'll need Senior Brother Yan Yang's help to leave the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!"

"No problem!" Yan Yang agreed.

Once he heard Yan Yang's certain answer, Nie Li stood up and walked towards the stone array.

The Holy Son Li Huo sensed his movements, opened his eyes, and solemnly asked, "Where are you going?"

Nie Li flashed a smile and said, "I want to examine the stone array up close!"

He continued to move across the air.

Something flickered in the Holy Son Li Huo's eyes and traces of energy surrounded Nie Li. Nie Li was only a Heavenly Fate Realm, after all. There was no chance that he'd run away. Li Huo could exercise his control over anything within a thousand meters! The moment Nie Li started to run, he could immediately stop him.

Nie Li slowly approached the stone array, until he was only a few hundred meters away from it.

The Holy Son Li Huo abruptly stood up and said, "Stop right there! Return!"

A restrictive energy rolled towards Nie Li.

The energy was almost upon Nie Li, ready to bind him, when—

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Several explosions sounded.

The Holy Son Li Huo had been blocked. Nie Li darted forward like an arrow that'd been released from its bowstring.

The Holy Son Li Huo furrowed his brows for a brief moment, before shifting his eyes to Yan Yang. It was Yan Yang the one who'd helped Nie Li. He couldn't understand why would Yan Yang want to help him. Could those two have formed some sort of pact?

The Holy Son Li Huo leapt up to chase after Nie Li; however, Yan Yang also soared forward and waved his palm towards the Holy Son Li Huo.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

A fierce battle broke out between Li Huo and Yan Yang. Although Li Huo was much stronger, it was still impossible for him to break through Yan Yang's guard in such a short amount of time.

Nie Li took that opportunity and entered the stone array with a *Woosh!*.

Li Huo watched Nie Li move into the stone array with a cold expression. He turned to Yan Yang and asked, "Why are you helping him?"

Yan Yang laughed, "Do I need a reason? My Skyblaze Sect has always been archenemies with you Demon God's Sect. So of course I'd go against whatever you do!"

The Holy Son Li Huo furrowed his brows. As if he'd believe that! Yan Yang and Nie Li definitely had some sort of agreement!

However, Nie Li was a Heavenly Fate Realm demon. What could he possibly have promised Yan Yang?

Of course, Yan Yang wouldn't tell him that. Nie Li had already entered the stone array. There was nothing he could do, unless he wanted to follow Nie Li inside. But even if he did that, he had no way to break the array!

Yan Yang said, "Since things have turned out this way, my task is complete. My subordinates are trapped in the stone array and can't escape, so I'll take my leave. Farewell. Don't bother seeing me out!"

He stood up, brushed the dust off his clothes, turned around, and skimmed towards the entrance.

The Holy Son Li Huo watched Yan Yang go with a dark and puzzled expression. Yan Yang definitely had some sort of agreement with Nie Li. That meant that if he kept a close eye on Yan Yang, he might be able to catch Nie Li. However, Yan Yang had turned around and left. What kind of scheme was this? Maybe it was to lure Li Huo away and give Nie Li a chance to escape!

Something flickered in Li Huo's eyes again. He shifted his gaze to the stone array, then back to Yan Yang's retreating figure. He leapt up and flew towards the stone array.

The Holy Son Li Huo was an extremely conceited person. He'd already performed his own calculations on the stone array and knew he couldn't break it. He didn't believe that Nie Li could break it while he couldn't!

Yan Yang saw Li Huo fly into the stone array and was stunned for a brief moment. He originally planned to lure Li Huo outside; he never expected Li Huo to dive into the stone array. But now he understood. With Li Huo's confidence in himself, this wasn't wholly unexpected. On the contrary, it actually saved Yan Yang quite a bit of trouble.

Yan Yang smiled, returned to his original spot, and sat down to cultivate. Everything after this depended on Nie Li.

Nie Li followed his knowledge as he flew through the Skyspirit Stone Array. His black and white wings were beating and propelled him into a streak of light.

Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi were still trapped inside the stone array. The massive stones revolved around them, blocking their lines of sight. They didn't even know where they were, just like back in the Thousand Illusionary Array.

Wu Yazi couldn't help cursing, "Dammit! We're trapped!"

Passing through the array seemed impossible. They didn't know how to get back, either. Would they be trapped here forever?

Suddenly, Xiao Yu shrieked right next to him. But by the time Wu Yazi turned his head around, Xiao Yu was already gone!

Was Xiao Yu killed?

A chill passed through Wu Yazi's heart as he went on alert. He couldn't help feeling gloomy again. If Xiao Yu was dead, where was his corpse? That meant that everything inside Xiao Yu's ring was now irrelevant to him!


	404. Chapter 404

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 404 – Take! Take! Take!**

Wu Yazi looked around. Xiao Yu was missing. Even his corpse was missing.

Wu Yazi wandered around and found himself back to where he started. He couldn't even find an exit.

In the depths of the stone array

Xiao Yu received a fright when someone suddenly pulled her away. She tried to cry out, but a hand covered her mouth and a pair of arms embraced her tightly.

"Don't make a sound!" Nie Li transmitted his voice. Wu Yazi was trapped in the array. If he heard Xiao Yu yell, he'd find them.

Xiao Yu's heart relaxed when she heard Nie Li's voice. However, her face turned red at their ambiguous posture. Nie Li had already taken advantage of her several times. Even though they were last resort situations, Nie Li didn't have a conscience in the way he couldn't keep his distance.

Nie Li only let go once Xiao Yu stopped struggling.

Nie Li began leaping from one stone to the next. "I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't covered your mouth, you would've yelled out. Come with me and make sure you stay within two meters. Take note of which stones I step on!"

Xiao Yu followed Nie Li. She watched his back and something flickered in her eyes. She sighed to herself.

About half an hour later, Nie Li passed through the stone array, reaching the other side.

All sorts of treasures floated around above them. Among them were gold spiritual stone essences and artifacts of various grades. Some distance away hung an exotic pearl that sparkled and glowed with a bright luster.

The strange pearl constantly shifted colours and glowed with multicolored lights.

Nie Li's heart shivered at the sight of that pearl. It was obviously the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl, only spoken of in legends.

The Spiritual Illusionary Pearl is an extremely powerful treasure used in combat. Upon activation, it traps anyone stronger than its wielder inside an illusion. Even though it isn't deadly, it's still a special and valuable treasure.

Aside from confusing its enemies, the pearl also possesses other abilities. It was a treasure from ancient times.

The corner of Nie Li's mouth twitched upwards. This Spiritual Illusionary Pearl was definitely stronger than the Green Poison Pearl.

Nie Li glanced at Xiao Yu. "I'll retrieve the treasure. You take care of those gold spiritual stone essences and the artifacts!"

"En!" Xiao Yu nodded and immediately moved to collect all the gold spiritual stones essences and artifacts. There were enough items around to keep her busy for a while.

Nie Li quickly approached the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl, which was glowing with a dazzling light.

He felt as though he'd suddenly arrived in a burning hell. Flames surrounded him and raged, as if they wanted to roast him into jerky.

"Hmph! Trying to trap me with this standard of illusion?" Nie Li quickly activated the Heavenly Energy in his soul realm and sent it into his Lingtai1, running through two meridians. Two rays of light shined from his eyes and the flames quickly dissipated. Nie Li extended his hand towards the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl.

The Spiritual Illusionary Pearl was much weaker without a wielder.

Just as Nie Li was about to close his fingers around the pearl, it turned into a ray of light and streaked away.

"Trying to run? It's not that easy!" Nie Li snorted as he summoned his Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting from his soul realm and soared from his hands.

The Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was entirely under Nie Li's control!

A pocket dimension opened up around the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl. The pearl tried to break free, but was caught in an invisible shield. Sounds of collisions echoed, but the pearl remained trapped.

The corner of Nie Li's mouth twitched into a faint smile. He'd already made his preparations. Even if the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl refused to obey him, he had other methods to subdue it.

The Spiritual Illusionary Pearl was a great treasure, but compared to a primordial treasure like the Myraid Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, the difference was simply too huge!

"Take it!" Nie Li extended his right hand and the Myriad Mile Rivers and Mountains Painting rapidly returned to his palm, bringing the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl with it.

Everything inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was Nie Li's territory. As long as it was inside the painting, escape was only a dream. Once Nie Li escaped the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, he could take his time to subdue the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl!

Nie Li flew on and quickly collected one treasure after another, things like the gold spiritual stone essences. Everything was sucked into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. There were several hundred Grade 4 artifacts alone. Gold spiritual stone essences are over a hundred. All kinds of treasures here are simply a feast to the eyes.

It was an absolutely frightening wealth!

But none of them could compare with the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl, of course!

What depressed Nie Li was the fact that the intent of Void Illusionary Divine Palace seemed to have vanished, even though he was helping himself to these treasures.

Earlier, the Void Illusionary Divine Palace had flown into a rage, just because Nie Li had taken a single piece of gold spiritual stone essence. Now, Nie Li was taking more than that, but the intent wasn't showing any reaction…

Nie Li looked to the sky and his attention was attracted to several hundred pillars towering in the distance. Each one was tens of meters in height and filled with all kinds of inscription patterns. Those mottled traces testified that they had stood for millions of years!

Nie Li frowned when he saw those pillars. They formed a great and massive array!

Even though he couldn't tell exactly how powerful it was, he was certain that it wasn't an ordinary array!

Even a Dao of Dragon or Martial Ancestor Realm expert would suffer a catastrophe if they entered!

The array floated in the sky, roughly several hundred meters in radius.

"I haven't clearly studied this array, but I'll go ahead and take it!" Nie Li extended his right hand and the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting shot forward. It turned into a screen of light and shrouded the massive array.

With a *Woosh!*, Nie Li swept the entire array into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Nie Li thought to himself, 'Wait until I've finished with that array. Who knows? It might contain some miraculous usage to it! '

Now that he'd finished taking the array, he continued scanning the skyline.

A multicoloured light that could penetrate a thousand fathoms attracted Nie Li's eye. A massive and majestic palace appeared in Nie Li's line of sight.

Nie Li flew towards the majestic palace. It was a perfect miniature replica of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Everything was exactly the same, only much smaller. The model only occupied a few thousand meters squared. The palace itself was only a few meters tall.

Nie Li thought to himself, 'This must be the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's core!' Although he had no idea what it really know what it was, but he'll take it first and study it later!

The Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting once again flew out of his hands!


	405. Chapter 405

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 405 – Hierarch Blacknether**

*Rumble!* *Rumble!*

Nie Li whisked everything within several thousand meters of the Void Illusionary Palace's core into his Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

The task exhausted Nie Li so much that he found himself gasping for air.

He'd wasted a lot of Heavenly Energy in moving such huge objects into the painting.

Nie Li circled the area a few times and found nothing new, so he turned and headed back.

Xiao Yu looked at Nie Li and said, "I've collected more than three hundred gold spiritual stone essences, five hundred over Grade 6 artifacts, and over thirty Grade 7 artifacts!"

Nie Li glanced into the empty void with discomfort. Things were a little too quiet.

Why wasn't the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's intent saying anything?

The palace's true treasures shouldn't be limited to the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl!

Who knows? The Void Illusionary Divine Palace might have other treasures hidden away!

However, Nie Li didn't even know how to start searching this massive void.

Nie Li glanced at Xiao Yu and said, "Follow me!"

The two figures turned into streaks of light and flew away.

Then, all of a sudden, a massively powerful intent blanketed the Void Illusionary Divine Palace from the outside. Every single expert inside the palace could feel the frightening pressure.

They couldn't help raising their heads and staring into empty space.

The frightening power seemed as if it wanted to tear them apart.

*Pfft!* *Pfft!* *Pfft!*

The weaker experts immediately vomited fresh blood under the fearful pressure. The ones who were worst off even died.

Everyone was frightened and trembling in fear.

This was the presence of a Martial Ancestor Realm expert!

A dark and heavy growl sounded from nowhere.

"This is to everyone inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. I am Hierarch Blacknether of the Demon God's Sect. No one is allowed to leave without my permission. The palace is already under my Demon God Sect's control. You may leave by handing over all of your treasures. Otherwise, you'll die here!"

Hierarch Blacknether's voice boomed like thunder into the Void Illusionary Palace.

Everyone inside the palace exchanged looks. Even the members of the Demon God Sect couldn't help looking downcast.

Hierarch Blacknether was the most unreasonable Martial Ancestor Realm expert of the Demon God's Sect. Since he'd already decided to take action, there was absolutely no way that anyone would be able to sneak out any treasures. That is, unless Hierarch Blacknether couldn't be bothered with the treasures that they possessed. However, for something like a piece of gold spiritual stone essence, there was no way that they'd have a share of it.

The moment Hierarch Blacknether arrived, the experts of various sects gave up on searching for treasures and started thinking about escape routes.

Several experts tried to fly out of the palace. But before they could reach a few hundred meters, their bodies exploded into scraps of flesh. Upon seeing that, those who were still planning to escape began retreating. The sight made their scalps prickle.

The entire palace was under Hierarch Blacknether's control!

Hierarch Blacknether swept an eye over the experts and coldly snorted, "How reckless."

His intent swept throughout the entire palace; however, there was one area that even his intent couldn't penetrate. He coldly snorted and sent a palm energy towards that area.

*Boom!*

The palm energy exploded.

Hierarch Blacknether frowned. His palm energy had been blocked by a barrier and he couldn't break through it.

The treasures of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace must be on the other side of that barrier. However, the supreme existence that created this palace obviously possessed supreme power; breaking that barrier wouldn't be an easy task.

Hierarch Blacknether's eyes suddenly widened. Black rays of light shot out from his eyes and swept over the barrier.

Hierarch Blacknether's palm energy reached through space and grabbed the barrier. "Hmph! You want to obstruct me with such a shoddy barrier?"

Inside the barrier

Nie Li and Xiao Yu were still searching for treasures, but everything within their vicinity was empty space, nothing to be found. Despite the huge commotion that was happening outside, none of those sounds reached them.

If Nie Li knew that Hierarch Blacknether was there, he wouldn't be acting as carefree as he was now. Instead, he'd be thinking of how to escape.

Suddenly, a scarlet ray of light streaked across, only a few thousand meters away from where they stood.

Nie Li raised an eyebrow and the trace of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Trying to run? No way!" Nie Li charged forward.

Xiao Yu immediately followed Nie Li, helping him pursue that scarlet light.

Nie Li chased the scarlet light, which hurtled onward like a comet, dragging a long tail of flames in its wake.

Nie Li flapped his black and white wings, his speed abruptly shot up until he was speeding like a flash of lightning. With a wave of his right hand, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting appeared. An endless space opened and zeroed in on the scarlet light.

The scarlet light struggled as it tried to free itself.

Nie Li knitted his brows together. "Trying to run? Not so easy!"

His Heavenly Energy flowed nonstop and the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting pulled harder at the light. That endless sea of powerful energy wound towards the scarlet light and tightly bound it.

The scarlet light fell motionless. With another flash of light, it vanished into the painting.

Nie Li had successfully taken the scarlet light into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting!

However, Nie Li still furrowed his brows. "Why was that so easy?"

He sensed that the scarlet light was far from being exhausted. It felt like it'd actually entered the painting of its own accord.

"Is something wrong?" Xiao Yu stood by his side, looking at him. Why did Nie Li look so disturbed after catching that scarlet light?

Nie Li smiled bitterly. "I've been tricked!"

He sent his intent into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. The painting's interior was entirely different now, with floating Deity's Lakes, the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's massive stone pillar arrays, and a model of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace that was several thousand meters in perimeter, floating in the air.

That scarlet light was nowhere to be found. Nie Li swept his intent over the entire area constantly, but he couldn't find a trace of that light.

Something was definitely off!

Nie Li bitterly smiled to himself, but it was too late for regrets. He immediately transmitted his voice to Goddess Yu Yan.

"Sister Yu Yan, please be careful. An unknown entity has entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and even I can't determine its location!"

Yu Yan was currently cultivating at one of the Deity's Lakes. She nodded when she heard Nie Li's warning and said, "Understood. I'll keep that in mind!"

She didn't know exactly what Nie Li was talking about, but she stayed on alert.

Now that there was an unknown object inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, Nie Li was no longer interested in searching for treasures. He had to find that scarlet light and remove it from his painting!


	406. Chapter 406

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 406 – Black Flames**

Shortly after the scarlet light entered Nie Li's Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting

*Rumble!* *Rumble!* *Rumble!*

It was an enormous sound, on par with a landslide or an earthquake.

The entire space had signs of collapsing and a majestic energy permeated the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

Nie Li's brows twitched at that powerful energy. It was a Martial Ancestor Realm expert!

Since the Thousand Illusionary Array was gone, of course they'd attract a Martial Ancestor Realm expert!

Nie Li looked at Xiao Yu and said, "Get inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting!"

Xiao Yu hesitated. Could Nie Li's space actually hold living creatures? She'd never heard him mention it before! She had a vague idea that the painting was extremely powerful; however, she was unaware of its full uses.

Nie Li flicked his right hand and the painting sucked Xiao Yu inside.

Nie Li couldn't help thinking to himself, 'I have to come up with a plan. Otherwise, I'll lose the Demon Blood Sacrifice!'

He didn't know if there were any other treasures inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, but he no longer had time to search.

Nie Li weighed his options, then re-entered the stone array to leave. The array itself was on the verge of collapsing. Once that happened, then the Holy Son Li Huo, Venerable Godthunder, and all the other experts would be able to escape. That'd spell massive trouble.

Nie Li quickly flew towards the entrance and met up with Yan Yang.

Yan Yang stood up and asked Nie Li, "I sense that the palace is collapsing. What's going on?"

Nie Li replied, "A Martial Ancestor Realm expert is trying to break the palace's barrier. We have to leave, now! I sense some demon clan aura in that Martial Ancestor Realm expert. They're definitely a member of the Demon God's Sect!"

Yan Yang couldn't help being surprised by Nie Li's explanation. How could Nie Li tell that the other party was an expert of the Demon God's Sect?

Nie Li had too many secrets. You really couldn't help being curious about him.

Nie Li cupped his hands towards Yan Yang. "I must return to the Divine Feathers Sect alive. I beg for Senior Brother Yan Yang's assistance!"

Yan Yang nodded. "I will do my utmost!"

The two raced for the exit.

A moment later, the stone array collapsed behind them. Everyone who'd been trapped inside were now free.

Wu Yazi looked towards the exit and smiled bitterly. He'd been plotting against Nie Li and Xiao Yu, but he was the one who'd been played instead. Only now did he realize that Xiao Yu must have been rescued by Nie Li.

He had no idea where they were. He thought for a bit, then flew towards the exit. If he blocked the exit, then he could intercept them!

The Holy Son Li Huo looked up into empty space with an expression of joy. His master was finally here!

Now that his master was here, no one would be able to bring out any treasures from the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!

The Holy Son Li Huo pondered for a moment, then took a group of men and flew towards the exit.

Only Venerable Godthunder furrowed his brows. He weighed his options a brief moment, then flew towards the other end of the space. He refused to give up and was still intent on searching of the palace's concealed treasures!

*Rumble!* *Rumble!* *Rumble!*

At last, the barrier collapsed and a powerful energy stretched forward into the void, searching for treasures concealed within the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

With Hierarch Blacknether's strength, searching the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was an easy task. After a moment, he discovered a clump of black flames hidden deep inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

"What is this?" Hierarch Blacknether studied it with knitted brows. Even with his knowledge and experience, he couldn't tell what it was. He thought for a bit, perhaps that was the treasure concealed in the palace and sent his intent to explore the dark flames.

The moment his intent touched the dark flames, Hierarch Blacknether shrieked miserably,  
"Who dares to plot against me?!"

The black flames ignited his intent and set it ablaze. His left eye blazed with dark flames. It was as if the flames wanted to burn until there was nothing left of him. Hierarch Blacknether immediately made the decision to cut his losses; he cut off his intent.

*Pffffff!*

Hierarch Blacknether's intent split into two. The the lower end rapidly disappeared under the black flames.

Hierarch Blacknether gasped for breath by the lungful with fury in his heart. Even though he'd firmly cut off his intent to avoid being burned to death by the black flames, he'd still suffered rather heavy damage.

From the Dao of Dragon onwards, the nine lives reunite into one. One death was the end. Upon reaching the Martial Ancestor Realm, the physical body rots away and their spirit uniting. This also means that a Martial Ancestor Realm expert's soul and body are one and the same. If their soul burns, they cease to exist.

But, by breaking through the Martial Ancestor Realm and reaching the realm only known of in legends, they can become a god!

Half of Hierarch Blacknether burned away, causing a huge drop to his cultivation. He was enraged.

Recovery would take at least thirty years of bitter cultivating!

Thirty years of cultivation just went up in smoke. How could he not be upset by that?

He'd searched the entire Void Illusionary Divine Palace and hadn't found a single treasure. Could someone have already taken them all?

Hierarch Blacknether fixed his gaze on the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Everyone inside was trapped under his finger; he definitely wasn't going to let them leave with those treasures!

Hierarch Blacknether's voice boomed through the palace. "Those who wish to leave alive must leave behind their interspatial rings. Otherwise, it'll be death without mercy!"

Aside from the members of the Demon God's Sect, there were also members from the eight divine sects who were trapped inside the palace. In addition, there were quite a few who were on the level of Holy Son or Holy Maiden. Even though Hierarch Blacknether was powerful and held a high position inside the Demon God's Sect, he still couldn't go to such extremes.

Killing everyone inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace would offend too many people!

He could kill the ordinary ones as much as he wanted, but he couldn't kill the Holy Sons and Maidens. Even though the Demon God Sect was strong enough to rival several of the divine sects, but if Marital Ancestor Realm experts of various sects were to band together. At best, the Demon God's Sect would be able to provide him some shelter; but in the end, he'd still have to deal with all the trouble by himself.

Moreover, he'd just lost thirty years of cultivation to those black flames. He was at his weakest right now!

An army of experts guarded the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's perimeter like a pack of wolves and tigers. They viciously stared down those who dared to exit the palace.

One expert from the Divine Feathers Sect toss his interspatial ring to someone from the Demon God's Sect. "Here's my interspatial ring!"

A trace of wrath flashed through his eyes before he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Several Demon God's Sect members blocked his path.

The Divine Feathers Sect expert angrily demanded, "I've already given you everything. What do you want?"

A few Demon God's Sect members grabbed him and tore off his clothes. Two artifacts fell out. "You dared to secretly stash some treasures! You must be tired of living!"

"Kill him!"

*Splat!*

A sword fell and fresh blood sprayed. The Divine Feathers Sect expert had been killed.


	407. Chapter 407

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 407 – Out of Options**

When they saw the scene before them, those who were still planning to bluff their way out began trembling in fear.

If they wanted to leave, then the only way was to obediently hand over their treasures!

Wu Yazi flew around with furrowed brows, searching for Nie Li and Xiao Yu. This Hierarch Blacknether was being extremely difficult. Of all the people in the Demon God's Sect, he was the one who Wu Yazi wanted to encounter the least. This thought lowered his spirits. Even if he managed to kill Nie Li and take his treasures, those treasures would probably end up in Hierarch Blacknether's hands.

He'd even have to give up all the treasures he'd obtained for himself!

So in the end, he'd have to return empty-handed, having gained nothing?

He was extremely dejected. He was still unwilling to resign!

As he flew along, he ran into two figures flying out of the palace: Nie Li and Yan Yang. Nie Li had already returned to his human form.

Wu Yazi twitched his brows, then placed himself in their path. He stared at Nie Li and proclaimed, "Nie Li, we meet again!"

Yan Yang and Nie Li paused their steps. Yan Yang glanced at Nie Li and transmitted, "Who's this guy? Should I kill him?"

Nie Li considered the situation for a moment, then shook his head and said, "No need for that!"

Wu Yazi looked at Yan Yang with his guard on full alert. He'd already seen Yan Yang's strength. If Yan Yang chose to interferes, Wu Yazi knew he wasn't Yan Yang's opponent.

Nie Li lightly smiled, "Brother Wu Yazi, our deal is complete. We'll go our separate ways now. I hope that next time we meet, it won't be as enemies!"

Wu Yazi swept an eye over his surroundings with question marks in his heart. Why wasn't Xiao Yu with Nie Li? Could he have somehow offended Nie Li? Nie Li hadn't brought him out of the stone array; could Xiao Yu have died in there?

Wu Yazi looked at Nie Li and said, "We had a pact earlier. We said that we'd split all the treasures we found. But I haven't received my share!"

Nie Li smiled bitterly and spread out his hands. "What's the point in arguing about that? One of your Martial Ancestor Realm experts has already taken control of this palace. Even if I gave you the treasures, you wouldn't be able to sneak them out!"

Wu Yazi raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to worry about that!"

Nie Li indifferently replied, "This isn't as you think. I didn't take any treasures from the palace. Even if you searched me, there's nothing I can give!"

Nie Li definitely wouldn't allow Wu Yazi to search him. After all, Wu Yazi had seen Nie Li take those treasures with his own eyes. If the interspatial ring was empty, then Wu Yazi would definitely be suspicious.

"As if I'd believe you!" Wu Yazi felt extremely depressed. All this time, Wu Yazi had believed himself to have control over everything; only now did he realise that Nie Li had already made counter-preparations. And Nie Li had an expert like Yan Yang next to him. There was nothing that Wu Yazi could do to Nie Li.

Was he going to let Nie Li bring the Demon Blood Sacrifice with him, out of the palace?

Wu Yazi glanced at Yan Yang and transmitted his voice to Nie Li. "I'll forego the treasures you have. But I want you to return the power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice!"

He tried to think of ways he could kill Nie Li before Yan Yang could react.

However, Yan Yang's cold stare told him that he wouldn't have that chance to do so.

Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi and said, "It's impossible for me to return the Demon Blood Sacrifice. If you want to keep me from leaving the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, then why don't we have a talk with Hierarch Blacknether or the Holy Son Li Huo?"

Nie Li already had his fingers around Wu Yazi's Achilles Heel.

Wu Yazi's face turned ashen grey. Going to Hierarch Blacknether or the Holy Son Li Huo and having a talk? Wasn't that he same as seeking death?

If either of them found out that he'd given the Demon Blood Sacrifice to a human, then the only option left for him would be death.

Nie Li transmitted his voice to Wu Yazi. "I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking about how to kill me. You know that even though I have Yan Yang, you still have a chance. You can even find someone stronger than Yan Yang to do the job for you. But don't you find it strange? Where is Xiao Yu? Xiao Yu has safely left the palace with my arrangements. Why don't we both keep our mouths shut? Let's pretend nothing happened and mind our own business from now on. But if you insist on provoking trouble, then you might get a life and death struggle!"

Even though Yan Yang didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about, he could tell from Wu Yazi's expression that Nie Li was negotiating with him.

Wu Yazi fixed his eyes on Nie Li. "That's impossible! Hierarch Blacknether has already taken over the entire Void Illusionary Divine Palace. There's no way you could've sent Xiao Yu out. Besides, if you had a way to get out, then why are you still here?"

"Impossible? There's nothing that's impossible!" Nie Li looked at Wu Yazi with a smile that wasn't a smile.

Wu Yazi recalled all of Nie Li's miracles and felt himself torn. If Xiao Yu really had escaped, then Wu Yazi would meet a rather tragic end, even if he took Nie Li with him.

"You said that from now on, we'll mind our own business?" Wu Yazi looked at Nie Li. Leaving Nie Li alive was a huge risk for Wu Yazi, but he'd have to tolerate it.

"That's right." Nie Li nodded.

Wu Yazi rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine!"

Nie Li looked at him again with that "smiling" expression. "Don't think of using Hierarch Blacknethe to kill me, either. Either way, if I don't get back alive, I'll let Xiao Yu spread the news about the Demon Blood Sacrifice. Go ahead and test it, if you like!"

Wu Yazi felt extremely depressed. Nie Li had seen through every idea that'd flashed through his mind.

"Do whatever you want! Either way, if I die, you won't be any better off. The demon clans will definitely do all they can to kill any humans who've received the Demon Blood Sacrifice! If I confess, then you two won't be able to find a place to live, even if you run to the ends of the earth! Your sects won't be able to protect you!" Wu Yazi coldly snorted as he turned around. What the eyes don't see, the heart doesn't grieve over.

Nie Li smiled and transmitted his voice. "Brother Wu Yazi, I wouldn't want you to die. Who knows if we might see each other again? I would rather us become friends than enemies!"

Wu Yazi nearly tripped. Friends? What kind of person double-crosses his friends the way Nie Li does?

After Wu Yazi left, Yan Yang turned to Nie Li and asked, "So, have you finished settling your matters?"

"Yeah." Nie Li nodded and lightly smiled. As he watched Wu Yazi's retreating silhouette, Nie Li had the feeling that they'd meet again sooner or later.

Even though Yan Yang hadn't heard the conversation that happened between Wu Yazi and Nie Li, he had the feeling that Nie Li had somehow played Wu Yazi. Yan Yang didn't know what Nie Li had done to make someone from the demon clan cover for him. More and more, Yan Yang realised that he couldn't see through this person called Nie Li!

"We have to leave now. If the Holy Son Li Huo catches up, things might get troublesome!" said Nie Li.

"Alright."

The two of them flew off.


	408. Chapter 408

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 408 – Passed?**

Exit of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace

A group of people were being questioned by the Demon God Sect's experts. Once in a while, a human clan would conflict with a member of the Demon God Sect and get themselves killed.

Hierarch Blacknether had just suffered a setback from the Void Illusionary Divine Palace and was all the more furious. His subordinates were also running unrestrained. The slightest unwillingness to cooperate meant someone was going to be killed. Since they had Hierarch Blacknether backing them, what was there to fear?

Nie Li glanced into the distance, towards Hierarch Blacknether. With the presence of a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, escaping wasn't going to be easy, even with Yan Yang's help.

What should he do?

Nie Li's brain started turning for ideas.

Yan Yang transmitted his voice to Nie Li, "This Hierarch Blacknether is an extremely difficult person! However, he still has some fears that restrain him. I am the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect. He definitely won't take actions against me without thinking them through. However, that won't be the same for anyone else, especially for a Heavenly Fate Realm genius like you. It'll get dangerous if you stay next to me. He won't touch me carelessly, but he might kill anyone around me, just to assert dominance."

The Skyblaze and Demon God's Sects had been in conflict for years. But that was just between sects. The Martial Ancestor Realm experts of either sect weren't going to start their own private wars for nothing. After all, the goal after reaching the Martial Ancestor Realm was only the reach the one above that. It would be unwise to exhaust their spirits for no reason! Unless it was for a direct conflict of interests for their sects, under normal circumstances, they would fear one another.

Killing the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect might cause the Martial Ancestor Realm experts of the Skyblaze Sect to take action against Hierarch Blacknether. Hierarch Blacknether definitely didn't want that to happen. However, if it was only someone at Yan Yang's side, then Hierarch Blacknether had nothing to fear.

Nie Li said, "Brother Yan Yang, rather than waiting here, why don't we take a risk? If I were to go by myself, it'd definitely be much more dangerous. Those people from the Demon God's Sect would definitely kill me. But if I go in behind you, then I might have a chance!"

He was betting that Hierarch Blacknether wouldn't pay any attention to them.

Yan Yang nodded his head after some pondering. It sounded plausible.

There was no way that Nie Li could leave, just by himself!

"We have to be quick about it. If the Holy Son Li Huo comes out, it'll get troublesome!" Yan Yang reminded. The Holy Son Li Huo was Hierarch Blacknether's direct disciple!

The two of them flew towards the exit of the palace.

A 9-stage Heavenly Axis Realm expert from the Demon God Sect reached out and grabbed Yan Yang. "You two! Stop where you are!"

Yan Yang coldly snorted as a powerful energy shrouded his body. That 9-stage Heavenly Axis Realm expert bounced off with a *Bang!*, and he looked at Yan Yang in astonishment. After all, Yan Yang was only in the Heavenly Axis Realm, but the strength he possessed was already far above that guard's!

"Here's my stuff!" Yan Yang tossed his items to the Demon God's Sect expert with a flick of his hand.

The Demon God Sect expert furrowed his brows. If they were to go at it again, he knew he wouldn't be Yan Yang's opponent. That'd be extremely humiliating! He coldly snorted and looked over Yan Yang and Nie Li with a blank face. Neither of them had anything hidden on their person.

Then, he glanced inside Yan Yang's interspatial ring and his eyes lit up.

The Demon God's Sect expert waved his hand. "At least you're tactful. Now, get lost!"

Yan Yang and Nie Li lowered their heads and hurriedly walked off.

They felt a powerful intent sweeping over them and Nie Li felt suffocating pressure.

Hierarch Blacknether was examining them!

That powerful intent pulled away after a moment. Yan Yang had nothing with him and Hierarch Blacknether definitely couldn't sense the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting within Nie Li's soul realm. Aside from that, Nie Li had nothing else with him. Hierarch Blacknether probably couldn't be bothered to take action against a mere Heavenly Fate Realm like Nie Li!

After sweeping an eye at Nie Li and Yan Yang, Hierarch Blacknether looked away.

Since he didn't want to kill Yan Yang, he simply pretend that he hadn't seen them.

Wu Yazi furrowed his brows as he watched Yan Yang and Nie Li safely leave. He was confused. Did they really hand their things over so obediently?

That didn't make any sense!

Nie Li definitely wouldn't be that obedient! There had to be something fishy!

Wu Yazi remained silent for a brief moment. After a bit, he decided not to think about it. It didn't matter what kinds of treasures Nie Li had left with; there was nothing that Wu Yazi could do. If Hierarch Blacknether or the Holy Son Li Huo found out about the Demon Blood Sacrifice, he'd definitely be buried in an unmarked grave!

After Nie Li and Yan Yang had left the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, they flew away.

Half an hour later, the Holy Son Li Huo flew out of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace.

"Master!" Holy Son Li Huo slightly bowed towards Hierarch Blacknether, who was hovering in the sky.

The Hierarch Blacknether slightly nodded and inquired, "Disciple, have you harvested anything in the palace?"

"Reporting to Master! The mechanisms within the palace are extremely complicated with secret paths. Your disciple currently has no harvest!" The Holy Son Li Huo responded rather gloomily. He didn't dare inform his Master that he'd been tricked by Nie Li. He would definitely lose face if that was known to others!

Hierarch Blacknether's face was extremely ugly as he continued, "I've already broken the barrier of the palace, but I've discovered nothing?"

"Master, did you see a few people earlier?" The Holy Son Li Huo enquired.

"A few people? Who?" Hierarch Blacknether's knitted his brows.

"Wu Yazi, Yan Yang, and two strangers!" said Holy Son Li Huo.

"Wu Yazi is inside the palace. As for Yan Yang, he left just now!" Hierarch Blacknether said. "He's the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect, disciple to that old fart. For the time being, I don't want any trouble with that old fart!"

Before, Hierarch Blacknether's strength was already a hair lower than Yan Yang's master's. And now, he'd lost so much of his intent to those black flames. That's why he let Yan Yang leave.

Holy Son Li Huo immediately followed, "Lord Master, they might've taken the treasures of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace with them!"

Hierarch Blacknether shook his head and said, "That's impossible. There's no way the two of them could've hidden anything from my eyes!"

He'd already used his intent to search Nie Li and Yan Yang. He hadn't found anything on either of them.

The Holy Son Li Huo said, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm fairly certain that there's something fishy going on with Yan Yang!"

Hierarch Blacknether knitted his brows and waved his right hand. An interspatial ring sailed towards Li Huo. "Here's Yan Yang's interspatial ring. Take a look."

The Holy Son Li Huo swept an eye over its contents and said, "It's true that there's quite a few decent pieces in here, but Yan Yang has definitely hidden another portion of it. Master, please stop him! Don't let him get away!"

A chilling ray of light flashed through Hierarch Blacknether's eyes as he frowned. So in this world, there still existed a method to hide things from his eyes! If that's true, then he'd definitely hunt those two down. Hierarch Blacknether coldly snorted as he turned into a streak of light, and disappeared into the horizon.


	409. Chapter 409

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 409 – Hiding**

A few minutes later, Hierarch Blacknether's intent swept over the vast earth. He quickly found Yan Yang, who was in the process of flying away.

A powerful aura locked onto Yan Yang.

"Why has Hierarch Blacknether decided to catch up?" Yan Yang cupped his hands. Things were going exactly as Nie Li had predicted. Nie Li had also asked him to delay Hierarch Blacknether for as long as possible.

Hierarch Blacknether coldly snorted at him, "Yan Yang, did you take any treasures with you from the palace? If you hand them over right now, I won't kill you. But if you insist on being stubborn, you should know the outcome!"

Yan Yang gave a slight bow at Hierarch Blacknether's words. "I don't quite understand, Hierarch Blacknether. I've already given you everything. I have nothing else with me!"

Hierarch Blacknether growled in anger, "Yan Yang, you dared to deceive me, don't blame me for not showing your master respect!"

"I wouldn't dare to deceive Hierarch Blacknether. Please tell me what have I done wrong?" Yan Yang said with his hands cupped.

Yan Yang's expression was calm, as if he'd planned all of this in advance. Hierarch Blacknether was a little confused. Did Yan Yang really not have any treasures? Then he remembered. There was someone next to Yan Yang, when they passed him earlier. That person was only a Heavenly Fate Realm, so he hadn't paid him any attention. But that Heavenly Fate Realm had suddenly disappeared! This was extremely suspicious!

Hierarch Blacknether knitted his brows and solemnly demanded, "Yan Yang, where's that person who was with you earlier?"

"The person who was with me? Are you talking about that Heavenly Fate Realm servant?" Yan Yang paused for a moment and continued, "Oh, so you were talking about him? That brat was being impudent, so I killed him!"

Killed?

As if Hierarch Blacknether would take his words for it!

There was definitely something fishy about that Heavenly Fate Realm. Maybe Yan Yang had already given the treasures to him!

"Hmph! I doubt that a Heavenly Fate Realm can escape my reach anyways!" Hierarch Blacknether fanned his intent through the area, scanning for traces of Nie Li.

By right, with Hierarch Blacknether's strength and adding on to the fact that he came in contact with Nie Li's aura earlier on, he should be able to search for Nie Li very quickly! However, he couldn't find Nie Li's trace in the surrounding area!

He couldn't find him!

Rage filled Hierarch Blacknether's head. He waved his right hand and a majestic aura wrapped itself around Yan Yang. Then, Hierarch Blacknether flew off, dragging Yan Yang with him.

After several hours of searching, Hierarch Blacknether still couldn't find a trace of Nie Li. Regardless of how fast a Heavenly Fate Realm could travel, there was no way one could escape Hierarch Blacknether's reach!

Yan Yang feigned innocence and said, "Hierarch Blacknether, I already told you, but you refused to believe me. I've already killed him!"

"You're dancing with death!" Hierarch Blacknether's face was a frightening shade of black as he pulled Yan Yang through the air.

He was going to vent all his anger onto Yan Yang. Since Yan Yang refused to reveal Nie Li's location, then there was no point in keeping him alive!

The moment Hierarch Blacknether was about to grab Yan Yang, his energy was repelled with a sudden *Bang!*.

A resonant voice sounded throughout the skies. "Blacknether, I wonder how has my disciple offended you, so much that you want to lay your hands on him?"

Hierarch Blacknether's heart chilled. That old fart had come! He'd suffered a setback from the palace just a little while ago; with his current strength, he wouldn't have any odds of winning and he might even be killed! He definitely couldn't afford to play it hard!

However, Hierarch Blacknether definitely wasn't going to show any weakness in case he was seen through. "Old fart, your disciple has deceived me. Killing him is only a light punishment!"

The voice sounded again from the horizon. "Hierarch Blacknether, let my disciple go now that I'm here. Otherwise. neither of us would benefit from a battle!"

"Hmph! Consider his luck good today. I'll let him go, for now!" In truth, Hierarch Blacknether had already searched Yan Yang from top to bottom. He'd done such a thorough job that he'd even used his Heavenly Energy to inspect Yan Yang's physique. However, he hadn't found a thing. If there were any treasures, Yan Yang had probably already sent them away!

Since that old fart was here, he'd have to pay a huge price if he wanted to kill Yan Yang.

Hierarch Blacknether turned around and flew off.

"Master!" Yan Yang faced the sky and cupped his hands.

The voice sounded. "Blacknether seems a little off today. He gave up too easily. Well, forget it. Since you're safe, let's just go back!"

"Yes!" Yan Yang nodded and flew off

Void Illusionary Divine Palace

The Holy Son Li Huo looked at his returning master and bowed, "Master, how was it? Did you manage to capture Yan Yang?"

Hierarch Blacknether replied, "Yan Yang didn't have any treasures on him!"

His head was only filled with rage as he thought of this trip to the palace. He hadn't obtained any treasures and he'd even suffered a setback, since so much of his intent had been burned away by those black flames.

"No treasures?" Holy Son Li Huo slightly frowned. "Then, did Master see anyone with Yan Yang?"

Hierarch Blacknether was even more certain at those words. There was definitely something fishy with that Heavenly Fate Realm who was by Yan Yang's side!

"I've already memorised his aura. Even if he managed to escape this time, I'll definitely capture him next time!" Hierarch Blacknether coldly snorted as his gaze turned deep. Since that kid was next to Yan Yang, he must be from the Skyblaze Sect. He'd definitely send someone to the Skyblaze Sect to investigate the matter! "On top of that, we should find a chance to kill Yan Yang at least once. That person has the treasures right now, and who knows when he might hand them over to Yan Yang!"

"Yes!" Holy Son Li Huo replied.

Wu Yazi was searched until he was empty, and he'd even been interrogated once. In the end, he returned home in a sorry state. He was extremely dejected. He'd followed and helped Nie Li and Xiao Yu for so long, but he'd gained nothing in the end.

Roughly a few dozen meters away from the palace, there was a scroll buried more than thirty meters underground.

It was the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Hierarch Blacknether had search for a trace of Nie Li's aura, but what he didn't know was that Nie Li had already hidden himself inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Thanks to the painting's ability to mask energies, it appeared no different from any ordinary scroll.

Nie Li was worried that Hierarch Blacknether might still be nearby, so he'd spent his time cultivating inside the painting.

Nie Li sat cross-legged in the sky as he borrowed the power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice to continuously condense his cultivation.

Earlier, he had received several rank-ups in a row, just by activating a small portion of that energy. But to prevent Wu Yazi from killing him, Nie Li didn't dare to let his cultivation advance too fiercely. But now that he was inside the painting, so he would naturally be impatient to unleash the entire force of the Demon Blood Sacrifice!

This was Primordial Demon Blood!

Thanks to this trip to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, Nie Li felt his urgent lack of strength.

But now, he'd soon step into the Heavenly Star Realm!


	410. Chapter 410

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 410 – Fate Star**

The power of the Primordial Bloodline surged through Nie Li's meridians like scorching lava, bubbling as it flowed.

The burning energy travelled throughout his limbs and meridians.

The power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice strengthened Nie Li's cultivation.

Within his soul realm, the fate star at the center of his nine fate souls began shining with a dazzling light. Nie Li felt as though his entire body was exploding, over and over. Every part of his body glowed with that starlight, as if it was ready to detonate.

Each person's body contains millions upon millions of units, each of which harbors boundless energy.

Under the shine of that starlight, the energies within those units began showing signs of breaking out.

Nie Li abruptly opened his eyes as a vast energy surged out. His aura soared as the fate star shined ever brighter, until its light covered the nine fate souls.

1-stage Heavenly Star Realm!

His cultivation had surged by several notches, compared to before.

Most people who'd just reached the 1-stage Heavenly Star Realm would be impatient to consolidate their cultivations. But Nie Li wasn't the same as them. He injected his Heavenly Energy into his fate star, which began glowing brighter and brighter. Stimulated by that fate star, the energy within his body's units surged even more violently.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Nie Li's strength raged as if it wanted to explode.

However, he knew that with the Primordial Bloodline of the Demon Clan, his body wouldn't break so easily. He continued pushing his fate star.

If he missed this chance, he wouldn't get another one!

He continued mobilising his Heavenly Energy to stimulate his fate star while practising the [Heavenly God]'s second stage mental cultivation technique at the same time.

"The body of the formless comes from the depths of the heart, which is equally formless…" Nie Li contemplated these lines over and over again as he incited the power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice to refine his physical body.

As Nie Li was cultivating, an indistinct intent fell onto him.

The intent softly lauded, "To possess such a treasure as the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, while cultivating a supreme technique, and holding the power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice… This person really aren't simple."

It'd be hard to find another Heavenly Star Realm with such luck!

"Too bad, your physical body is mine, now!" the intent laughed as he turned into a streak of cold light and shot towards Nie Li.

Just when that cold light was about to reach Nie Li, Nie Li suddenly opened his eyes and vanished.

The cold light landed on empty space. As it stopped and tried to sense Nie Li's location, he reappeared several meters away.

Nie Li observed the intent. "So, I've finally found you."

Even though he'd been cultivating, he'd also been paying close attention to everything inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Nie Li finally laid eyes on his opponent: a cyan mist with no physical form to speak of.

The mist said languidly, "I didn't think you'd be on guard against me, even during cultivation! It looks like I've underestimated you!"

It was the voice of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace!

Nie Li had also taken the intent of the palace into his painting!

"You didn't just underestimate me; you've made a fatal mistake. You shouldn't have entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. The space within here is my domain!" Nie Li lightly smiled. The painting had already become a part of Nie Li's existence; everything inside was under his control.

"Even if the painting is your domain, you still don't know what I am! You can't catch me!" the intent proudly announced.

Nie Li tried to restrict his opponent with the power of the painting, but to his dismay, he discovered that the intent felt like nothing. He could sense it, but he couldn't restrict it.

"This may be your domain, but I can come and go as I wish. It's as if it's my domain! You've also made a huge mistake by moving the Void Illusionary Divine Array and the palace into the painting. The space within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting may be your domain, but the palace is my domain. What could you possibly do to me?" the intent laughed. "So what if I failed this time? It's not a big deal. I still have another chance, and one fine day, I'll succeed!"

*Woosh!*

The intent vanished once again.

Nie Li saw it clearly this time. The intent had entered the palace.

He attempted to scan the palace, but quickly realised that his intent was being blocked out.

The corner of Nie Li's mouth twitched into a smile. Did the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's intent really think it was safe in there? Right now, Nie Li was only a Heavenly Star Realm, so, of course, he couldn't touch it. But he wasn't going to be a Heavenly Star forever. Once he grew strong enough… did that intent really think it could still hide from him?

Nie Li paid it no attention as he sat down and continued to cultivate.

In the Void Illusionary Divine Palace

The intent watched with a sinking feeling as Nie Li sat down and began cultivating. After all, it was only an intent; it could never win in an actual fight against Nie Li. But he also hadn't expected Nie Li to take so many precautions.

It originally planned to provoke Nie Li to attack the palace; but Nie Li hadn't fallen for that.

That guy was only a human, fifteen or sixteen years old. So why was he so difficult to deal with?

Nie Li continued cultivating. As of now, he was no longer aware of the flow of time.

He incited the Demon Blood Sacrifice to strengthen his physical body. Suddenly, Nie Li opened his eyes. Three gold spiritual stone essences floated around him, then exploded, releasing a violent rush of Heavenly Energy into his body.

Immediately, the space around Nie Li swirled into a massive vortex. All the Heavenly Energy within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting surged and gathered towards him.

It was as if a mythical beast was swallowing everything.

The flow of Heavenly Energy stirred up a huge gale that rustled the trees beneath him. The few demon beasts that lived in the area were frightened and fled in all directions.

Those three pieces of gold spiritual stone essence served as a lure. Nie Li began devouring the Heavenly Energy with a fervid appetite. His soul realm ballooned in size.

The Heavenly Energy continued to swell.

It continued to feed that fate star.

*Poof!*

In the space right next the first fate star, a second one lit up.

Nie Li's brows twitched. He didn't think it'd be that quick. In his previous life, he'd spent two years between his first and second fate stars; in this life, it'd taken only a brief moment. But it made sense. Even though he possessed the Temporal Demon Spirit Book in his previous life, it wasn't an object that could aid his cultivations. Plus, his old cultivation techniques hadn't been that powerful either.

But this life was different. Aside from the [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, he had the Demon Blood Sacrifice, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, and various other treasures. On top of that, he had rare cultivating materials, like gold spiritual stone essences. So, of course, his cultivation speed wouldn't be the same as back then.


	411. Chapter 411

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 411 – Opportunity?**

Nie Li devoured the area's Heavenly Energy like a strange mythological beast.

The weather within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting turned unstable.

Xiao Yu sensed the alarming fluctuations in Heavenly Energy and was deeply shocked. Nie Li's cultivation progress was indeed amazing. It was hard for her to imagine just how high his cultivation might reach.

But she didn't want to be left in the dust, so she shut her eyes and began her own cultivation. Within her mind, a distant voice sounded.

Guided by the voice, her consciousness gradually faded into a sleep-like state.

Time slowly flowed on within the painting.

Gu Clan

Eighth Elder, Gu Bai's secret chamber

Gu Bei smiled to the elder. "Eighth Uncle, I'd like to hear your opinion on the things I've discussed with you. I've heard that Gu Heng has been treating you so-so, and that the only ones he relies more on are the third and sixth uncles!"

The white-robed elder before him was the eighth elder of the Gu Clan, Gu Bai.

Gu Bai narrowed his eyes as he scrutinised Gu Bei. "Gu Bei, you went too far when you destroyed others' Deity's Lakes. Even if it was for the Patriarch competition, you can't simply destroy everything that belongs to your opponent, and leave him without a path to live. Gu Heng now wants to impeach you. And I, as the Eighth Elder of the Gu Clan, must stand for the justice of the younger generations!"

Gu Bei spat inwardly. Gu Bai was someone who treasured benefits more than relationships. Who knows how many benefits Gu Heng had already given him.

But even with those thoughts in his heart, Gu Bei smiled on the outside. "I'm well aware that Elder Gu Bai has high principles. But that's simply a one-sided story from Gu Heng. All I did was steal his Deity's Lake. You can't blame someone else for his incompetence!"

Gu Bai lightly tapped his fingers against the table and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know that Gu Heng has visited Eighth Uncle before. I ask you not to believe in his words. Here is some meager gifts that I have prepared for Eighth Uncle; please accept them. Since this matter seems to be settled, I'll leave my respects personally!" Gu Bei brought out a cloth sack, pushed it towards Gu Bai, and cupped his hands.

The corner of Gu Bai's mouth twitched in disdain. "What does nephew Gu Bei mean by this?" With a move of his right hand, dozens of spiritual stone essences and a Grade 6 artifact revealed themselves.

At the sight of this, Gu Bai's brows twitched. As an elder of his rank, his total assets only amounted to a few hundred thousand spiritual stones. The dozens of spiritual stone essences that Gu Bei had handed over were equal to several tens of thousands. The Grade 6 artifact alone was equal to half his assets!

"I heard that cousin Gu Heng gave Eighth Uncle a few thousand spiritual stones. That's too stingy. As long as the Eighth Uncle supports me to the end, I'll certainly prepare a most generous gift!" Gu Bei smiled. "I heard that Eighth Uncle has had difficulties in cultivation and needed a large amount of cultivation resources. If there's anything I could possibly do to aid you, please speak!"

Gu Bai laughed. "What is nephew Gu Bei talking about? As your uncle, of course I wouldn't shirk from your matters!"

"Good. With these words from Eighth Uncle, I'll be relieved!" Gu Bei stood up. "I must head over the Ninth Uncle's place. By your will, I'll take my leave!"

"Very well. Take care!" Gu Bai stood up, saw Gu Bei all the way to the door, and watched as Gu Bei's silhouette faded away. Then, he turned back, glimpsed into the cloth bag on the table, and murmured to himself, "I never imagined that Gu Bei could have such an imposing presence. Gu Heng, Gu Heng, it's not that I don't want to help you, but how could you possibly win against Gu Bei?"

Gu Teng stood beside Gu Bei and spoke softly in his ear. "Young Master, did Gu Bai listen to your request?"

"Gu Bai values benefits over relationships, a rat to the end. As long as I give him something, I refuse to believe he won't follow!" Gu Bei smiled. All these years in the Gu Clan had given him a good grasp on the elders' characters. "Gu Heng is vicious and cunning. 'Birds of a feather flock together'; those elders that supported him aren't good people, either. We'll bring them down, one by one!"

Together, they went to another elder.

Gu Heng's Courtyard

A servant hurried in. "Report! Gu Bei has just finished his visit to the Eighth Elder and is now heading towards the Ninth!"

Gu Heng snorted disdainfully, "Gu Bei thought he could gain their support just by paying them a visit? He's too naive! Those elders have done business with me for over ten years, and I've been sending gifts every year. Gu Bei thought he could overturn that with just one visit? That's impossible!"

Gu Heng paused for a brief moment, then ordered, "Continue watching Gu Bei!"

"Yes sir!" the servant nodded and backed down.

Within the Gu Clan, quiet shifts were in the works.

Most of the Gu Clan's elders were neutral. They didn't bother themselves with the affairs of daily life and instead chose to focus on cultivation. Those who stood firmly with Gu Heng were only few in number.

If Gu Bei didn't have huge support from someone like Nie Li, then there would've been nothing he could do. But with Nie Li behind him, Gu Bei could charge ahead without worries. Nie Li had already given him enough spiritual stones to last several years.

It was hard to imagine where Nie Li had amassed his fortune from. It was probably related to the Deity's Roots he'd obtained. Gu Bei had some ideas, but he didn't press Nie Li for details. If Nie Li wanted him to know, then he'd naturally tell him.

Dragonseal Family

Long Tianming was seated on a chair with a grey-robed elder beside him. They were listening to a servant's report.

That elder had bushy brows, ashen-grey skin, and cold eyes that shined with a piercing chill.

The elder shook his head and sighed, "The Demon League's recent growth is truly shocking. In my opinion, I don't believe that Gu Heng can stand up to Gu Bei!"

Long Tianming responded in a firm tone, "He's just a piece of trash, if he can't even handle the likes of Gu Bei. I've wasted my efforts in nurturing him!"

The elder agreed with knitted brows, "Gu Heng is a key part to our plans in controlling the Gu Clan. We can't allow him to lose to Gu Bei so easily. Otherwise, all our planning will go to waste! But Gu Heng also cannot proceed with his current assets!"

"I recently took a trip to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace and returned with an ample harvest. Here are thirty thousand spiritual stones. I request elder to deliver them to Gu Heng. Gu Heng might still spoil our plans in the end, but at least he'll buy us some time! Then, when the time is ripe, we'll turn Gu Bei into a cripple, just like his sister!" Long Tianming smiled as a cold light flashed across his eyes.

The grey-robed elder looked at him in surprise. "Oh? Could Tianming have acquired some sort of opportunity from this trip to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace?"

"No, I didn't receive any opportunity. Just a lot of spiritual stones." Long Tianming's eyes flashed with a strange light as he smiled.


	412. Chapter 412

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 412 – Time and Space**

The elder's gaze fell on Long Tianming as he noncommittally replied, "Oh? So that's the case."

Long Tianming changed the topic, "I harvested quite a few spiritual stones this time, just enough to expand my forces. I sent quite a few Heavenly Axis Realm experts to Gu Heng earlier, but even still, he couldn't accomplish it. But regardless, we can't allow Gu Bei's Demon League to grow any stronger. I must obtain the Sect Master position!"

The grey-robed elder responded in a cold voice, "I will help you ascend to the Sect Master's position. But don't forget what you've promised me!"

"I definitely won't!" Long Tianming smiled.

While Gu Bei and co. were busy dealing with Gu Heng, they were completely unaware that someone already had their eyes on them.

Within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting

Nie Li was still focusing on his cultivation. The violent and vigorous Heavenly Energy continued to rush into his soul realm.

The amount of Heavenly Energy within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was enormous and infinite.

Days passed. Thanks to the Primordial Bloodline, Nie Li didn't need to worry as he absorbed the Heavenly Energy. His soul realm continued to expand, and it felt like it was constantly being rent apart. The intense pain turned his face pale and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. The Heavenly Energy tried to rupture his body.

*Boom!*

It seemed as if his soul realm had erupted.

*Buzzz!*

Nie Li entered a strange, but wonderful, state of mind. He sensed the vine in his soul realm growing larger and larger, like a massive tree reaching towards the sky. It continued to spread its branches, one line after another, as mysterious flowers bloomed in numbers.

Each flower bloomed with flawless white petals. The petals themselves had continuously snowed down.

Their fragrance permeated him, like a spring field filled with fresh flowers.

Nie Li vaguely sensed that in the space underneath the vine, time and space were stagnant.

In that manner, he sat below the vine and cultivated, continuously condensing his cultivation as time rapidly flowed around him.

A month passed in an instant. Inside Nie Li's dantian, the third fate star formed.

Nie Li remained seated.

Three months later, the fourth star appeared.

He sat like a stone statue, silent and without movement. Nie Li's concept of time had ceased entirely.

Six months later, the fifth fate star lit up within his soul realm.

A *Boom!* sounded in his mind, waking him from his trance. He was stunned for only a brief moment, before opening his eyes. This was bad. He never thought he'd end up cultivating inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting for such a long period of time!

Six months had passed. Nie Li wondered how Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and the others were doing.

He opened his eyes and saw Xiao Yu staring at him.

"Xiao Yu, why are you looking at me like that?" Nie Li asked in confusion. Xiao Yu looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Why do you think? In the blink of an eye, your cultivation went from 9-fate Heavenly Fate to Heavenly Star Realm. On top of that, your cultivation went up several times in a row!" Xiao Yu exclaimed.

Nie Li was dumbfounded by her words. From his point of view, he'd been cultivating for six months. Why had it only been the blink of an eye for Xiao Yu?

Nie Li recalled the miraculous state that he'd entered. Could it have been thanks to the vine?

Nie Li carefully recalled the sensation from earlier. That feeling… could time have stopped?

In this life, he had a mysterious vine within his soul realm. That was different from his previous life. Could the vine be linked to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

Only that book possessed such power over time and space!

Nie Li thought about it. Yes, it was possible. After all, it was the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that had sent him back in time. And in this lifetime, the book could no longer be found in the Desert Palace!

Nie Li thought some more, then brought out one of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's remnant pages and injected it with his Heavenly Energy. The page turned into a streak of light, floated into his body, and merged with the vine.

It was true! The vine really was linked to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

After that page had went into the vine, Nie Li's heart was beating wildly as space and time froze.

It was the same feeling from earlier!

Time and space had ceased! He let his intent fall to the bottom of the vine, where the petals swirled in the air. It was a beautiful scene.

There was ecstasy in Nie Li's heart. The remnant pages of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book were actually one of the keys to freezing time and space!

He immediately sat back down and resumed cultivating.

Half a year later, the sixth fate star formed.

Another year passed and the seventh fate star formed.

Three years after that, the same thing happened again. The eighth fate star formed.

Nie Li remained seated without a single movement, fixed in his spot like an old monk. His soul realm constantly revolved, gathering all the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting's Heavenly Energy towards his direction.

Five years later, the ninth fate star formed.

The nine fate stars revolved around each other, then engulfed the nine fate souls. The nine stars glittered brightly as they endlessly morphed between shapes. Nie Li was only one step away from the Heavenly Axis Realm!

Nie Li continued his cultivation. By now, an entire decade had passed and Nie Li had reached the pinnacle of the Heavenly Star Realm. However, no matter how much he tried to raise his cultivation, it wouldn't step above the 9-stage Heavenly Star Realm. If he wanted to reach the Heavenly Axis Realm, then he'd need help from the outside.

Nie Li suddenly woke to Xiao Yu's voice calling him. "Nie Li? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you answering me?"

Nie Li looked at her and asked, "What? Did you just ask me something? How long has it been?"

"Only a few minutes. Why didn't you answer me?" Xiao Yu asked him. She was, again, filled with shock and questions. What was going on with Nie Li? It'd only been a moment, so why had his cultivation risen by so much? He was probably only a step away from the Heavenly Axis Realm!

Nie Li smiled bitterly. He couldn't answer her. She probably wouldn't understand, even if he explained.

Who could have imagined that Nie Li had just experienced nearly twenty years in just a short period of time.

The profound intent of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book was indeed unimaginable! Just a single remnant page actually froze the world for twenty years!

Nie Li looked over at the other two pages. Who knows if they might stop time for another forty years? But he wasn't going to use them right now, since he'd reached a bottleneck. Bitterly cultivating would be meaningless. He had to search for the opportunity to break through to the Heavenly Axis Realm before using the remaining pages. It'd be more worth it that way!


	413. Chapter 413

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 413 – Hear Me Out**

Nie Li was still a little disoriented by the disturbance in time.

While sitting down at his bitter cultivation, time had flashed by in the blink of an eye. But twenty years was still a long time. Nie Li felt like he'd been pulled back to reality from a long dream.

Under ordinary circumstances, simply sitting and cultivating would make for extremely slow results — much slower than the usual methods. And if you were standing on the verge of a huge breakthrough, then cultivating that way would simply be an exercise in futility.

He wasn't far from the Heavenly Axis Realm. All he needed was an opportunity to make the breakthrough!

Nie Li consolidated his own cultivation while smiling to Xiao Yu. "I just entered a miraculous state! That's how I raised my cultivation so quickly!"

"Have I disrupted you?" Xiao Yu said apologetically, since she'd called out to Nie Li several times.

Nie Li waved his hand. "It's fine!"

At the same time, the intent within the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was observing Nie Li.

"This brat who possesses the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting is like a robber! He emptied my palace of all its treasures! Not even the array was left in peace! I thought my own secrets hidden in the palace were already formidable. I never thought that this kid would harbor even more shocking secrets!" The intent murmured with a strange smile in its voice. "Let's see what you're going to do after you've broken into my palace!"

The intent left with a flash.

Nie Li sensed something and glanced towards the palace. Now that he had his ninth Fate Star, his senses were much sharper than before.

Although he didn't know what that thing was, he was certain it wasn't a living creature. Otherwise, it wouldn't have wanted to snatch his body.

The intent of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace?

To think that there was something this interesting!

Nie Li understood that with his current abilities, he'd have a hard time unlocking the thousand square meter palace, so he didn't even bother to try. Either way, he'd be able to open it soon!  
As long as the intent remained trapped within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, Nie Li refused to believe it could escape him!

But even though Nie Li had formed his ninth Fate Star, it was still far from sufficient.

They should hide within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting for another week or so, to make sure that Hierarch Blacknether was gone. After that, they'd be able to leave the painting.

Nie Li observed the insides of the painting as he flew around. He landed on one of the Deity's Lakes. With a wave of his hand, the gathered all the spiritual stones in the lake.

They'd been collecting there for so long inside the painting. It was time to harvest.

Nie Li harvested roughly three hundred thousand spiritual stones and five hundred essences from the Deity's Lake.

He stored them away and continued towards the second Deity's Lake.

He didn't stop until he'd harvested all the spiritual stones and essences from his fifty or so Deity's Lakes.

He roughly estimated his wealth to be twenty million spiritual stones and thirty thousand spiritual stone essences. It was definitely an astonishing amount of wealth. Nie Li guessed it was about half of the Divine Feathers Sect's entire fortune!

He had to convert all these spiritual stones into strength!

Otherwise, it'd be a waste!

Nie Li thought for a bit, then his eyes lit up. How could he have forgotten about that?

Fifteen days later

The Gu Clan Patriarch and elders were gathered to discuss the matter about Gu Bei destroying others' Deity's Lakes.

In the vast hall, Gu Tianlong sat in the first seat as the Gu Clan's Patriarch. On either side of him were the elders. Meanwhile, Gu Bei, Gu Heng, and other descendents stood in the middle of the hall.

Gu Heng cupped his hands and pitched his argument that he'd been wronged. "I believe that cousin Gu Bei has gone too far in this matter. I beg the Patriarch and elders to uphold justice! We were born of the same roots, so why must he rush for such a kill?! If Younger Cousin Gu Bei succeeds the Patriarch's position, I'd hope that he'd treat his clansmen much more kindly!"

Gu Heng's words fell onto the ears of the Gu Clan's younger generation. They exchanged looks and whispered amongst themselves.

"I never thought that Elder Cousin Gu Heng would suffer such a huge setback!"

"I heard that Younger Cousin Gu Bei recently established his own force and that it's been developing rapidly! But I never imagined that it could actually defeat Elder Cousin Gu Heng! That's too hard to imagine!"

"Elder cousin Gu Heng wasn't defeated. Gu Bei just used some method to destroy Elder Cousin Gu Heng's Deity's Lake!"

"Destroying people's' Deity's Lakes? That's just too cruel. After all, we're of the same clan!"

Someone who was obviously on Gu Heng's side said in a loud voice, "Elder cousin Gu Heng has always been treating others with kindness. Gu Bei is going overboard. If Gu Bei succeeds the Patriarch, will there still be a living path for us, even though we're of the same clan?"

After hearing all of that, Gu Bei frowned, then cupped his hands towards Gu Tianlong above him. "In this vast world, everything is a competition. Elder Cousin Gu Heng gathered a force to destroy the Demon League. Am I not permitted to retaliate? Now, that Elder Cousin Gu Heng has lost, he's run back crying, and has even gathered the elders in an attempt to impeach me. As for his motives, I believe those are clear with just a glimpse!"

Gu Heng glared at Gu Bei and said, "True, everything in the outside world is a competition. But Younger Cousin Gu Bei has been too cruel in destroying my Deity's Lakes. How much hatred is in those actions? How many Deity's Lakes does the Divine Feathers Sect own in total? By destroying the lakes, you have weakened the Divine Feathers Sect! Younger Cousin Gu Bei couldn't possibly be a spy, right?"

"Both of you, silence!" Gu Tianlong ordered. "Members of my Gu Clan should unite and fight against external force. It's enough that the two of you are trying to destroy each other. The two of you are even quarreling at this clan meeting. If people heard about this, my honor will have been thrown down by you both!"

Gu Tianlong emanated a chilling might that silenced both Gu Heng and Gu Bei. Neither dared to speak another word.

Gu Tianlong swept a glance at the surrounding elders. "Elders, what do you think?"

The Third Elder Gu Yuntian coldly said, "Gu Heng is my disciple, so I usually shouldn't speak in this sort of situation, lest others accuse me of taking sides. But I must say something today. The act of destroying a Deity's Lake must be severely punished. If such acts were allowed to continue, then the number of Deity's Lakes will decrease even further!"

Gu Tianlong looked at the other elders. "What are the others' opinions?"

Gu Ya was silent at first, before he spoke. "The causes and effects of this matter are complex. We must carefully consider our decision as well!"

Another elder stood up. "Will the audience heard me out?"

It was the eighth elder, Gu Bai!

The Eighth Elder had always sided with Gu Heng, so, of course he'd do the same this time. It looked like Gu Heng had come well prepared; Gu Bei was definitely going to land in big trouble. True, Gu Bei was wrong to destroy someone else's Deity's Lake. If this matter were pursued to the end, the punishment would definitely be extremely severe!


	414. Chapter 414

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 414 – Betrayal right before the battle!**

The Eighth Elder spoke solemnly. "It's true that Gu Bei has gone too far in destroying the Deity's Lakes."

The corner of Gu Heng's mouth slightly rose at those words. The Eighth Elder had always been one of his supports.

"However!" The course of Gu Bai's speech suddenly changed, "There's a reason he's done so. A reason that I believe the elders of the Gu Clan are well aware of. We've observed Gu Heng's actions for years. Conflicts, naturally, have their own endings. I have always stood by Gu Heng, but today, even I cannot stand with him!"

Everyone was dumbfounded by Gu Bai's words.

Gu Bai had a close relationship with Gu Heng — the entire clan knew that. Gu Bai was definitely one of the few elders who'd join hands to impeach Gu Bei. So why'd he change directions so suddenly?

Gu Heng was enraged by Gu Bai's words and he furiously glared. He never expected Gu Bai to act so extremely, to have attacked him, instead.

The Third Elder Gu Tianyun frowned his brows for a brief moment. What's wrong with Gu Bai? Why did he suddenly choose to help Gu Bei?

Just after Gu Bai's words landed, the Ninth Elder couldn't hold himself back anymore. He thought to himself,: Gu Bai truly picked the right time. He clearly wants more benefits, so that's why he jumped out so quickly!

Gu Feng also stood up and said, "I agree with Gu Bai's words. This entire time, Gu Heng has gone too far. It's true that Gu Bei also overdid it with his vengeance, but he has shown the brave and unyielding qualities of our Gu Clan's members. He's definitely the most suitable candidate to be the Gu Clan's successor!"

Gu Feng snorted in disdain,. "Furthermore, the acts of fighting and killing each other in the outside world has been approved by the entire Divine Feathers Sect. Just because he suffered a little, he chose to run home crying. What does that say about the Gu Clan?"

Gu Heng was so enraged by their words that he wanted to vomit blood. "Elder Gu Feng, aren't you supposed to be trying to impeach Gu Bei? You two-faced rat!"

He'd taken great pains to build relationships with those two elders. But, for some unknown reason, they'd both turned their backs on him!

The Third Elder knitted his brows briefly. He never expected GuU Bai and Gu Feng to join the other side at the last minute. It looked like Gu Heng was done for. The Third Elder was Gu Heng's master, so he was obligated to back Gu Heng. At the same time, he was well aware of Gu Heng's bad reputation within the clan. Now that the elders who'd been supporting him had deserted, Gu Heng had lost all fighting chance for the Patriarch's position.

Gu Feng's face went cold. "Gu Heng, watch your words. It's true that I initially planned to impeach Gu Bei for his mistakes. But if I compare his mistakes to yours, they pale in their insignificance!"

Gu Heng was so angry that his lungs nearly exploded.

"I support Gu Bai and Gu Feng."

"Same goes for me!"

The elders who were supposedly there to impeach Gu Bei all declared their positions. There were several elders who Gu Bei hadn't paid visits to, but after seeing the situation, they also moved to his side. They'd seen Gu Bei's disposition, and seen the fact that he'd swayed even the Eighth and Ninth elders. The Patriarchy was solidly in his grasp. They knew exactly how to judge the hour.

Everyone was kicking Gu Heng while he was down.

Gu Heng's relationship with those elders had been established through money. Since Gu Bei had offered a high price, of course they'd stir.

Gu Tianlong, Gu Ya, and the other elders all exchanged looks. No one needed to say a word. Their actions were already equivalent to waving flags and shouting battle cries. Each one had an expression of gratified on their face. It looked like Gu Bei had secretly made preparations to get so many elders on his side. It was enough to prove that Gu Bei possessed the power to control the clan!

As for the still neutral elders, of course they'd choose Gu Bei over Gu Heng.

Even though Gu Bei had destroyed someone else's Deity's Lake, at least he was doing it in the light. He was completely unlike Gu Heng, who'd poisoned another simply to reduce the competition! Gu Lan was Gu Bei's sister; of course Gu Bei would harbor such hatred towards Gu Heng!

But even under such circumstances, Gu Heng hadn't expected this to go this way and felt quite dazed. How did things turn out like this?!

He'd been planning for so many years, and he thought that the Patriarch's position was already in his grasp. He never imagined such an outcome!

"Since the matter has gotten here, then I'll go ahead and declare punishment!" Gu Tianlong announced. "Gu Bei was indeed being inappropriate for destroying Gu Heng's Deity's Lakes. However, that's pardonable and I will exempt you from punishment. However, you must reimburse the Divine Feathers Sect with five hundred thousand spiritual stones, and the Gu Clan with one million spiritual stones. You must repay the sum within three years; delays are not permitted. As for Gu Heng, you didn't repent your wrongs, but dared to be the first to cry thief. You are sentenced to thirty years facing the wall1!"

"Patriarch, wait…" The Third Elder opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Gu Tianlong.

"I've already made my decision. If anyone wishes to stand out for him, consider the consequences!" Gu Tianlong announced.

Gu Heng's expression showed that he was at a loss. He still couldn't figure out why things had gone the way they did.

Gu Tianlong had fined Gu Bei quite a sum of spiritual stones. You could say it was to reimburse the Divine Feathers Sect. But Gu Tianlong also knew that Gu Bei was loaded. It was just an excuse to fill the clan's treasury. But Gu Tianlong didn't know exactly how rich Gu Bei was. Otherwise he wouldn't have issued such a light fine.

A hundred and fifty thousand spiritual stones. To an ordinary person, that was indeed a shocking wealth!

True, Gu Bei had been fined a pretty sum of spiritual stones. However, that was light punishment as far as he was concerned. Meanwhile, Gu Heng had been sentenced to face the wall for thirty years. A cultivator's most important time was their youth — thirty years of training and rank-ups. But instead, he had to face the wall. By the time Gu Heng's punishment ended, his cultivation would be so far behind that he'd never be able to catch up to Gu Bei or the others!

Gu Heng was no longer a threat to Gu Bei. The majority of the elders already stood on Gu Bei's side. What did Gu Heng have to compete against him?

In thirty years, when Gu Heng finished his sentence, Gu Bei will probably be sitting in the Patriarch's seat!

But regardless, the transactions were done. Gu Heng had summoned so many elders to impeach Gu Bei, but his attempt had backfired and doomed himself instead. If instead, those elders had chosen to support Gu Heng, then even Gu Tianlong wouldn't be able to do anything against him. But who would've expected all those elders to turn to Gu Bei?

Gu Heng had been too arrogant and overlooked things. He thought that his relationships with the elders, cultured over so many years, was something that would never crumble; the reality was outside of his expectations!

The Third Elder, Gu Yu, stood up, swept an eye at Gu Bei, and left the room.

Gu Bei watched Gu Yu's retreating silhouette and his expression turned deep as he was thinking.


	415. Chapter 415

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 415 – Fishy**

Gu Bei was well aware that his biggest threat wasn't Gu Heng — it was actually Gu Yu!

Gu Heng had only been a chess piece being pushed around by Gu Yu. But that chess piece had been broken!

Gu Heng was dazed.

Gu Bei glanced at Gu Heng with a cold expression, then cupped his hands towards Gu Tianlong, Gu Ya, and the other higher-ups.

Soon, the news spread throughout the Gu Clan.

Inside Long Tianming's Secret Chamber

After hearing the news, Long Tianming flew into a violent rage.

"Gu Heng that trash, trash, trash!" Long Tianming roared. He'd been preparing some spiritual stones to back up Gu Heng, so that Gu Heng could keep Gu Bei's Demon League in check. But now that Gu Heng had been locked up, all of Long Tianming's plans had been ruined.

Gu Heng's forces would probably be swallowed up by the Demon League before long.

From the Gu Clan's perspective, all of Gu Heng's forces belonged to the clan. So of course, they wouldn't allow them to fall into the hands of an outsider!

The situation within the Gu Clan was already outside his realm of control. And on top of that, Long Yuyin's forces were also springing up inside the Dragonseal Family. The Ashen Flames Family's Heavenly Path League also had a close relationship with the Demon League; they were also rising quickly.

Even Long Tianming sensed the impending danger!

The rise of these three forces focused on a single point: Nie Li!

As long as Nie Li was alive, Long Tianming wouldn't be able to rest or eat in peace.

Nie Li had always hidden himself behind the scenes, which made the threat all the more apparent to Long Tianming.

Now that the chess piece known as Gu Heng had been broken, Long Tianming was forced to handle the situation personally!

He narrowed his eyes as a ferocious glint flashed through them. Truly, Nie Li had flagged his attention, and Long Tianming had to admit that the guy was pretty capable. But so what? He'd make sure that Nie Li understood that the situation within the Divine Feathers Sect wasn't something that could be so easily changed by one person!

Shortly after Nie Li hid himself underground, the Void Illusionary Divine Palace on the outside vanished, just like an illusion.

Those who'd gathered outside the palace had to disperse. There was nothing they could do.

With a thought, Nie Li exited the painting. He burst out from the ground and stored the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting back into his soul realm.

Xiao Yu was still cultivating inside the painting, so Nie Li let her stay there.

Nie Li stretched a little. He was already at the pinnacle of the Heavenly Star Realm, only one step away from the Heavenly Axis Realm. It was a good feeling.

He flew in the direction of Divine Feathers Sect.

In the Divine Feathers Sect

"Nie Li! It's about time you're back!" Lu Piao excitedly bumped Nie Li's chest. Even though Nie Li's fate soul had been inside the Soul Hall this entire time, Lu Piao still couldn't help worrying.

Nie Li smiled. "I was slightly delayed out there."

He stopped at that. That adventure was too long for words.

Gu Bei laughed in a good mood. "While you were gone, Gu Heng got himself locked up for thirty years. I've already taken over all his forces."

Nie Li raised an eyebrow. Even though he'd been expecting that to happen eventually, he never thought Gu Bei could've done it so quickly.

Gu Bei laughed, "In reality, it's because Gu Heng already had dirt on his hands. And even with that, he tried to bite back! On top of that, those elders who'd had connections with him were too easily swayed."

Nie Li nodded. "En. It would've happened to him sooner or later. I expected as much."

Gu Bei suddenly recalled something. "I heard that Long Tianming went to the outside world to train, then came back with quite a pretty sum of treasures, like gold spiritual stone essences. Enough to total five or six million spiritual stones. Right now, his forces are rapidly expanding, probably because he feels threatened by us!"

Nie Li knit his brows at those words.

This was strange, indeed!

The place where Long Tianming had trained was probably the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. Nie Li had led Long Tianming towards that chamber, so Long Tianming shouldn't have been able to harvest anything! But even if he had, Hierarch Blacknether and the Holy Son Li Huo should've sealed the palace. So even if Long Tianming managed to return, he shouldn't have been able to bring anything back. Not to mention five or six million spiritual stones! It didn't make any sense!

Somewhere in there, there was definitely something fishy going on!

In his previous life, Nie Li had always sensed that there was something off about Long Tianming. When the Divine Feathers Sect collapsed, Long Tianming was the one who'd benefited the most. From that, Nie Li could tell just how deep Long Tianming had schemed.

On top of that, there was no way that Long Tianming could accomplish it all by himself!

Could Long Tianming have connections with someone inside the Demon God's Sect?

If that was true, then everything made sense. It would explain how Long Tianming managed to leave the palace safely and obtain so many treasures!

Gu Bei furrowed his brows for a brief moment. "If Long Tianming really did obtain so many spiritual stones, it'll be hard for us to compete with him in terms of wealth. He's currently gathering a large number of experts!"

Lu Piao pointed his mouth to the side. "With all three of our forces united, I refuse to believe that we can't compete with him! After all, the only thing Long Tianming really has is a fat purse."

Gu Bei shook his head and said, "You're wrong about that. Long Tianming has been operating for so many years that he's built up a solid force. It might even be stronger than the three of ours put together."

Nie Li calmly said. "You guys don't need to worry about money. I'll give you ten million spiritual stones later. Right now, we should compete with Long Tianming on manpower. If that's not enough, I still have more!"

"Ten…ten million spiritual stones?" Lu Piao looked at Nie Li in a daze. In these period of time, he understood how vast exactly ten million was. That was a massive sum! Just where had Nie Li found so many spiritual stones?

Even Gu Bei was dumbstruck. He knew that Nie Li was rich, but he never thought that Nie Li would be that rich. And Nie Li was treating it like pocket change!

With ten million spiritual stones, would Long Tianming still be a threat? If Long Tianming wanted an arms race in manpower, the competition would simply boil down to whoever offered a higher price!

Nie Li looked at Gu Bei and Lu Piao. "I'll leave the Demon League to you guys!"

Nie Li had to take the opportunity to cultivate. On top of that, he still had to investigate Long Tianming. If he wanted to get rid of him, then facing him head-on might not work. But if he could grab hold of Long Tianming's weakness, then things would be a lot easier.

Gu Bei confidently replied, "Rest assured. With so many spiritual stones, we're sure to get things done. If we can't, then we'll see ourselves out by smashing our heads against the wall."

After so long, he was already quite knowledgeable about many things. He was also slowly developing his leadership skills and temperament.

Nie Li smiled and nodded at Gu Bei's words. For a moment there, he saw visions of Gu Bei from his previous life. A man and a sword. Absolutely brilliant.

In this life, under his aid, Gu Bei would definitely reach entirely new heights!


	416. Chapter 416

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 416 – Sky Origin Divine Clan**

Nie Li looked at Gu Bei and Lu Piao. "I want to take you guys somewhere. But you have to keep it a secret. Not a single word!"

"A place? What place?" Gu Bei said after a brief moment of confusion.

Lu Piao laughed, "Rest assured. We definitely won't tell. Don't you trust us?"

With a flick of his right hand, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting materialised in Nie Li's hand. A blanketing power shrouded Gu Bei and Lu Piao. The two of them immediately turned into rays of light that entered the painting.

The two of them were absolutely stunned when they entered the painting. They couldn't imagine a more magnificent sight.

Deity's Lakes floated in the air, densely packed like a huge array. There seemed to be other constructs as well.

The density of Heavenly Energy in here was dozens or maybe even hundreds of times greater than that of the outside word!

Boundless Heavenly Energy filled the entirety of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Gu Bei suddenly understood. "So all the Deity's Roots that Nie Li got are in here. They've reformed into Deity's Lakes!"

"So this is the inside of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting? It's huge, just like a small world!" Lu Piao exclaimed. He'd known that the painting was in Nie Li's hands, but he hadn't thought that it was such a formidable treasure.

Nie Li returned to his own courtyard, hid the painting in a good spot, and entered it with a thought.

Within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting

Gu Bei flew over. "Nie Li, so you've come?"

Lu Piao couldn't help asking, "Nie Li, how many spiritual stones can these Deity's Lakes produce in a day?"

"At least a few hundred thousand. Maybe even millions. I'm not quite sure of the exact number, either." Nie Li thought for a moment. "The Heavenly Energy in here is denser that it is outside. So it should definitely produce much more. And lots of it!"

Both Lu Piao and Gu Bei were shocked at that. A few hundred thousand, or maybe even millions in a single day?

That was astounding.

In a single day, the painting could produce enough stones to rival an elder's treasury after several years! And after a year, Nie Li's wealth would probably be unrivalled within the Divine Feathers Sect.

Lu Piao excitedly said, "So this is what's going on. In that case, we'll get more Deity's Lakes next time, so you can have more high-quality ones."

Gu Bei couldn't help asking, "Nie Li, since you have so many spiritual stones, have you thought about recruiting experts from the Sky Origin Divine Clan?"

Nie Li's heart shook as he thought it over. That was a pretty good suggestion.

"What's the Sky Origin Divine Clan?" Lu Piao couldn't help asking.

Gu Bei explained. "The Sky Origin Divine Clan lives in the Endless Wilderness. Because their bloodline was too powerful, the people of the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land sealed them inside the Endless Wilderness. If they want to leave, they have to enter a master-servant contract with someone!"

"The Sky Origin Divine Clan members need a large quantity of spiritual stones every day to sustain themselves. But resources in the Endless Wilderness are very limited. That's why so many Sky Origin Divine Clan experts seek out contractors at the edge of the Endless Wilderness in order to survive. But they always ask for really high prices. Each of them requires fifty to sixty thousand spiritual stones. And their experts are at least of the Dao of Dragon Realm!"

Lu Piao's eyes lit up. Then… as long as they had enough wealth, they could hire large numbers of powerful Dao of Dragon experts?

"When we settle the tasks at hand, I'll make a trip to the town at the edge of the Endless Wilderness!" Nie Li said. If they had some Dao of Dragon Realm experts on their side, they'd be able to greatly strengthen the Demon League.

Gu Bei and Lu Piao both couldn't help asking, "What should we do now?"

They still didn't know why Nie Li had brought them inside the painting.

"I'll set up the Sky Dragon Nine-Blazing Secret Technique Array that'll incite your demon spirits so that you can rank up together. But you guys have to listen to me!" said Nie Li.

"Alright!" Gu Bei and Lu Piao agreed.

Nie Li brought out the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword and lightly drew a line on his wrist so that blood flowed down into a bowl. Nie Li passed two bowls of fresh blood over to Gu Bei and Lu Piao as he said, "Drink it. I have the power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice. From that, I possess the power the power of the Primordial Bloodline!"

Gu Bei and Lu Piao held up their bowls and drained them. They felt the heat flowing down their throats.

The power concealed in the blood nearly made them explode.

Nie Li began laying out the Sky Dragon Nine-Blazing Secret Technique Array. Millions of spiritual stones floated into the sky, forming a strange array. The spiritual stones exploded one after another as waves of Heavenly Energy flowed over Nie Li, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao's bodies.

Boundless energies surged.

Dragon-shaped illusions spiraled into the sky, shrouding the three of them.

The intent hiding inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace was astonished. Even though it'd had tens of thousands of years to gather knowledge and experience, it couldn't recognize Nie Li's array. But it understood that the array was extremely powerful.

Such an array was extremely dangerous. A single mistake would make the three of them explode.

But Nie Li still dared to use it. It showed just how precisely Nie Li could control this array!

In the span of a single year, Nie Li had gone from an ordinary person to the Heavenly Star Realm. He'd probably reach the Heavenly Axis Realm soon, too. If anyone else knew how fast Nie Li's cultivating speed was, their eyeballs would probably fall out from how much they'd widened their eyes.

Even in the entire Dao of Dragon Realm, over tens of thousands of years, there didn't exist a talent who could compare to Nie Li.

Nie Li sensed that the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon, Fanged Panda and Shadow Devil within his body were agitated and their strengths were frantically surging. Nie Li's cultivation was only at the Heavenly Star Realm, but the strength of those three demon spirits have reached 6-stage Heavenly Axis Realm.

Especially the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon as it's a dragon-blooded demon spirit with a God level growth rate. Although it's strength was only at 6-stage Heavenly Axis Realm, if it were to fight, it's probably not any inferior to a 9-stage Heavenly Axis Realm.

At this moment, within Li Xingyun's yard

"Report, Young Masters Gu Bei and Lu Piao are nowhere to be found. We don't have any news on those two!" A servant rushed in and reported.

Li Xingyun's brows were knitted for a brief moment. He had just returned and said, after a brief thought, "Li Hu, you remain and immediately inform them the moment they return!"

"Yes!" Li Hu nodded as a hint of worry was revealed within his brows. At such an important time, Gu Bei and Lu Piao weren't there. Therefore, he couldn't help getting worried for Li Xingyun.


	417. Chapter 417

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 417 – Pursue**

Within the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting

Lu Piao and Gu Bei are still shocked at the powerful might of the Sky Dragon Nine-Blazing Secret Technique Array. Roars of those blazing dragons constantly resounded within their soul realms.

Nie Li used the power of the Demon Blood Sacrifice and a million spiritual stones power to lay down the Sky Dragon Nine-Blazing Secret Technique Array. This was used to open up Lu Piao's and Gu Bei's soul realms.

Time rapidly flowed and three days had passed quickly.

In the boundless outside world

Under the escort of his guards, Li Xingyun turned into a ray of light and was flying away.

Far behind them, a group of people were chasing after them. The one leading was the first successor of the Ashen Flames Family, Li Yufeng.

At this moment, Li Xingyun appeared in a sorry state, as his right arm was chopped off. It only had a simple bandaging and the armour on his body also had several cracked spots. Li Yufeng held some artifact that actually managed to crack his armour.

Li Xingyun was extremely sullen. The forces of Li Yufeng was obviously far beneath him. However, Li Yufeng suddenly gained a few hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts this time, which caught Li Xingyun unprepared. The Heavenly Path League suddenly suffered such a huge blow. The two Deity's Lakes that they had just taken down have also fallen into Li Yufeng's hands.

Li Xingyun was extremely depressed.

One of Li Xingyun's followers made a remark, "Young Master, they've suddenly gotten so many experts, there's something fishy about this!"

"It's indeed fishy. Previously, when we competed against Gu Heng, he also suddenly obtained several hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts. Among the younger generations of the Divine Feathers Sect, only two people hold such strength. One would be Situ Beiyan and the other would be Long Tianming!" Li Xingyun murmured while he was flying.

"Then, which one does the young master feel to be the higher possibility?"

"Although Long Tianming is prideful, his relationship with Gu Heng and Li Yufeng isn't that good and they would often have conflicts. It shouldn't be Long Tianming that helped Gu Heng and Li Yufeng. As for Situ Beiyan, it doesn't make any sense for him to deal with us!" Li Xingyun said with his brows frowned.

Li Xingyun couldn't figure out who was helping Gu Heng and Li Yufeng. However, Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan were still targets of suspicion. Except right now, Li Xingyun still doesn't have the evidence for such an inquiry.

There were only thirty people left with Li Xingyun at this moment, the rest have all been killed. Behind them, Li Yufeng and his group were pressing towards them.

Li Yufeng coldly laughed as his voice resounded from the distance, "Li Xingyun, you only had this little capability? Like a mouse fleeing in disarray? Just by you, yourself, also wants to become the Patriarch of the Ashen Flames Family?"

A hint of chill flashed through Li Xingyun's eyes. In these last few days, he had definitely fallen into the hands of Li Yufeng. The Heavenly Path League was broken and in disorder to the point that only these last few remained. However, Li Yufeng was rejoicing too early, it's just one defeat.

Li Xingyun understood that he wouldn't be placed with importance in the family and was cast aside by others. This was to the point that even the only God level demon spirit in the family was snatched by someone else with inglorious methods.

However, Li Xingyun had never yielded before nor would he ever yield.

One fine day, he will get back what he wanted. Even if the Ashen Flames Family couldn't accept him, he will still fight for his own world, relying on his own strength.

Thinking about the faces of those elders in the clan, Li Xingyun's heart became extremely cold.

He can lose, but he will never yield.

"They're catching up. Young Master, you must leave first. We'll go and hinder them!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Dozens of followers pounced at Li Yufeng's group.

"Hmph, a bunch of ignorant ants. I'll have you guys know that following Li Xingyun would be your greatest mistake in your lifetime!" A huge halberd appeared on Li Yufeng's hand and swung it down before him.

*Boom!*

A follower was chopped into two with unparalleled power.

Previously, Li Xingyun's right arm was sliced by that weapon in Li Yufeng's hand. That huge halberd in his hand should be an artifact of Grade 7 or Grade 8.

Li Yufeng's state was violent as he killed another five or six in a row and his body became dyed with fresh blood.

Seeing his loyal brothers being killed by Li Yufeng, Li Xingyun's eyes were blood-red. He truly has underestimated his enemy this time around, which caused his brothers to suffer so heavily. Looking afar, Li Yufeng's underlings of the Heavenly Axis Realm experts rapidly surrounded them.

Li Xingyun stopped his steps.

"Young Master, it was our incompetence!"

At the sight of this, Li Xingyun's followers couldn't help having grief and indignation written all over their faces.

Li Xingyun laughed, "It's not that you guys are incompetent. I was in the wrong. I never thought that Li Yufeng would have so many helpers. At most, it's just a death. Ten days later, we'll come out and fight again!"

"Yes!" Everyone's fighting spirits were all blazing.

"Go all out! If we managed to kill one, it'll break even. Killing two, we would have earned more!" Li Xingyun said as he charged forward, towards the direction of Li Yufeng and his men.

An intense battle broke out.

Relying on his armour, Li Xingyun took the lead and killed several Heavenly Axis Realm underlings of Li Yufeng.

"Hmph, you're seeking death!" A trace of cold light flashed through Li Yufeng's eyes. He originally wanted to take the armour on Li Xingyun's body. However, Li Xingyun had entered into a berserk state. Trying to obtain the armour on Li Xingyun's body was simply too difficult! Since he couldn't obtain it, he would destroy it instead!

Li Yufeng waved the huge halberd as a grand berserk energy was sent towards Li Xingyun.

*Boom!*

Li Xingyun's other arm was chopped off by Li Yufeng after a single strike.

Li Yufeng's eyes were flashing ferociously. His strength had obviously surpassed Li Xingyun's, but the younger members of the Ashen Flames Family were all fond of Li Xingyun, whereas he became an outsider. Even the few closest brothers have all betrayed him to join Li Xingyun. This caused Li Yufeng to harbor extreme hatred towards him. To remove that thorn in his side, he wished he could dismember Li Xingyun into tens of thousands of pieces.

The hatred between them had already accumulated since long ago.

Although both of his arms were chopped, Li Xingyun still used his legs and managed to kill a Li Yufeng follower with a kick.

"Li Yufeng, I will get back whatever was stolen from me. Even if there's someone protecting you, so what? With your strength, you think that you'd be able to control the Ashen Flames Family? Everything belonging to you was obtained through inglorious methods. Which of the younger members of the Ashen Flames Family would obey you?" Li Xingyun calmly stared at Li Yufeng as a smear of cold aura emitted from his body.

"A defeated opponent still dares to speak such conceited nonsense?! No matter what methods have I used, all of it belongs to me. From now on, if you dare to take a step out of the Divine Feathers Sect, I'll destroy you, thoroughly! Now, die!" Li Yufeng brandished the huge halberd and carried with extreme wrath as he slashed towards Li Xingyun.

*Boom!*

The huge halberd landed and a berserk energy devoured Li Xingyun.


	418. Chapter 418

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 418 – Secretly Cultivating**

In order to win more Deity's Lakes, the Heavenly Path League and Li Yufeng's forces had met over several large-scale battles. Both sides had suffered considerable losses. Even though Gu Bei and Lu Piao were missing, they'd already given the necessary orders. If the Heavenly Path League ever met any trouble, the experts of the Demon League were to assist them; regardless of whether or not their leaders were present.

However, the participation of Demon League had only escalated the battle. The three forces had sunk into the chaos.

Li Xingyun had no idea where Li Yufeng had gotten so many experts from. In the beginning, there were only a few hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts. But when the battle escalated, several hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts had appeared. Even some Dao of Dragon Realm experts.

Li Xingyun immediately sensed that something was off, so he ordered the Heavenly Path and Demon League members to stay within the borders of the sect.

There was no way Li Yufeng could've gathered so many men. Not based on his own abilities!

Something was definitely suspicious!

Li Yufeng and his subordinates stood at the entrance of the Skysoul Institute, yelling, "So the trash of the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues got killed to the point that they no longer dared to step out? Bunch of cowards!"

"Is that all you've got? Do you dare to battle?"

The challenges from Li Yufeng's subordinates carried into the Skysoul Institute.

The students of the Skysoul Institute were talking about it amongst themselves.

"Hey, did you hear? The Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues have been engaging the Wind League1! I heard that the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues were beaten so badly that they're too scared to raise their heads!"

"The Demon League is a new force. They have a lot of manpower, but they still can't compare to the Wind League's old history. But the Heavenly Path League should be pretty strong, so why have they ended up in this situation?"

"I'm not too sure about that. It looks like the Wind League has hidden quite an amount of their strength!"

"The two best descendents of the Ashen Flames Family. One is Li Xingyun and the other is Li Yufeng. Not! It seems that Li Yufeng is much better!"

"Li Yufeng is the first-in-line successor. After so many years, how could Li Xingyun possibly measure up?"

All the students inside the Skysoul Institute were discussing privately.

"Boss Xingyun, we'll rush in and go all out!" Hearing the curses from Li Yufeng's underlings, the brothers under Li Xingyun all had red faces from their pent-up anger. The wanted to charge into a fight with Li Yufeng's men.

"Going out is the same as rushing to our deaths. Everyone, heed my orders. None of you are allowed to take a step out of the Skysoul Institute!" Li Xingyun said solemnly.

Even though the members of the Demon and Heavenly Path leagues weren't resigned to it, they heeded Li Xingyun's words and sat back down. They stayed within the Skysoul Institute as rage filled their hearts.

The members of the Wind League saw that and grew more arrogant. They hurled insults incessantly.

Li Xingyun furrowed his brows for a brief moment. Then, he took his men and left the scene.

The students of the Skysoul Institute watched as Li Xingyun took his group and headed out.

"They've been insulted to this point. Li Xingyun must really be a coward to just grin and bear it!"

"I thought Li Xingyun was actually someone big. It turns out he's just putting up a brave front!"

"You know you can't win! Yet you still want to go in and die in vain?"

"I actually thought about joining the Demon League. Never thought they'd be a bunch of cowards!"

The members of the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues turned red from the students' berations. But they could only hold back their breaths and follow Li Xingyun.

Li Yufeng stood at the entrance of the Skysoul Institute. His expression turned solemn when Li Xingyun's silhouette appeared. If Li Xingyun had been one of those rash-types, then he'd have nothing to worry about. But Li Yufeng knew better than that. They'd had several clashes before, and each time, Li Xingyun had managed to minimise the damage by himself.

And you had to keep in mind that Li Yufeng had quite a bit of help behind him!

The Wind League's strength wasn't enough to match the Heavenly Path League. Not to mention that they had the Demon League with them now!

Li Yufeng was even more unhappy with the fact that he also had to borrow the strength of others. The person who he'd seen as a peer turned out to possess such a huge force and had lent him so many experts to deal with the Heavenly Path League and Demon League. It looked like that person's goal was to become the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect.

Even though they both possessed God-level growth rate Demon Spirits, the difference between their strengths was actually huge. That fact irritated Li Yufeng and he blamed everything on Li Xingyun. If it hadn't been for Li Xingyun, then all the younger members of the Ashen Flames Family would be on his side, and he wouldn't have fallen into such a hard-pressed situation. He wouldn't have needed to borrow help from someone else just to take care of such trivial matters! Who knows? He might've even been able to fight for the Sect Master's position!

Over the next few days, the news spread that the Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues had been beaten. However, none of the major sect figures cared to stand out and deal with the situation. They permitted the younger generations to fight each other; it was something that the Divine Feathers Sect had always supported.

Inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting

Nie Li continued devouring the Heavenly Energy and he felt his soul realm swell to the brim.

He vaguely sensed the vine in his soul realm grow a little more and connected with the ninth Fate Star in his dantian. Time-space energy surged. Nie Li seemed to have entered another strange state.

For the next three days, Nie Li's cultivation was stagnant; however, his mental stage underwent drastic changes. His aura seemed to have merged with that of the heavens and earth.

Then, suddenly, the image of an endless starry sky appeared, revealing itself at the very top of the vine. A surging aura poured from the sky, astonishing Nie Li.

This aura…just what is this?

Could the vine conceal yet another shocking secret? Nie Li pulled his intent away as he thought about it with furrowed brows. Eventually, he gave up on thinking and decided to slowly probe the vine at a later date.

Gu Bei and Lu Piao were accepting nourishment from the Demon Blood Sacrifice and the Sky Dragon Nine-Blaze Secret Technique Array. Their cultivations also soared quickly and both stepped into the Heavenly Star Realm. Lu Piao benefitted especially; since he was connected to Nie Li through their soul realms, his cultivation soared faster and he'd already formed his sixth Fate Star.

"Haha! I've already formed my sixth Fate Star! Nie Li, this array of yours is really powerful!" Lu Piao said in excitement.

Gu Bei looked at Li Piao with a little resentment. The two of them had possessed the same cultivation when they entered the painting. But a few days later, Gu Bei had only managed his third Fate Star. He was behind Lu Piao by three whole stages. How could he not be a little upset by that?

Nie Li noticed Gu Bei's expression and smiled. "Gu Bei, don't worry about it. Lu Piao is connected to me by our soul realms. That's why he rose so quickly. As for you, external cultivation should be secondary; you should focus more on cultivating your sword intent. As long as your sword intent has reached the pinnacle, you can step across the boundary of cultivation!"

Gu Bei nodded, "Alright."

He was second to none in the Dao of Sword Intent. This was of great confidence to him!

Nie Li thought for a moment, then said, "We've been inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting for few days now. Let's return!"


	419. Chapter 419

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 419 – Set Off**

Skysoul Institute

Inside Li Xingyun's yard

"Boss Nie Li, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao, you're finally back!" The moment they saw Nie Li, the people of the Demon League all teared up. These past few days had been extremely sullen for them.

Nie Li frowned when he saw the bitter expressions of his Demon League and Heavenly Path League comrades. "What happened?"

"It's like this…!" Li Xingyun began explaining what'd happened during the past few days.

He kept his brows knitted as he said in a solemn voice, "I think there's something fishy going on with Li Yufeng. He suddenly gained so many experts out of nowhere. There's definitely someone behind him, but I don't know who it is!"

Nie Li frowned. "He suddenly gained a lot of experts?" Could it be Long Tianming?

From his perspective, it was mostly likely Long Tianming. That guy had always been shrouded in mystery. Even Nie Li couldn't see through him.

According to the Dragonseal Family hierarchy, Long Tianming wasn't the son of the first wife. But he'd still been able to climb up to the Sect Master's position back in Nie Li's previous life. That wasn't something easy to do. There must be something deeper.

Long Tianming had only shown a small portion of his power. Nie Li still didn't know how much more Long Tianming has concealed under his sleeves.

It looked like he'd have to deal with Long Tianming soon. But the current him didn't have enough strength to do that.

Nie Li spoke after pausing, "If we move out, then Li Yufeng will probably move to intercept us. We don't have enough trump cards to use against them. I thought about it a little. Gu Bei, Lu Piao, Li Xingyun. For now, you guys should handle the matters inside the Skysoul Institute. I'll make a trip to the town at the edge of the Endless Wilderness!"

Gu Bei, Lu Piao and Li Xingyun exchanged glances and asked, "Do you want someone to go with you?"

"I'll be fine!" Nie Li smiled as he shook his head, "Don't forget, I'm already at the pinnacle of the Heavenly Star Realm. On top of that, I have a God-level growth rate Demon Spirit. Even if I encounters a Heavenly Axis Realm expert, I'll also be able to handle them. But even if I can't, I can still escape."

Gu Bei considered his words, then nodded. "Alright then, be careful."

Nie Li smiled. "Rest assured. There won't be any peculiar dangers in that place!"

Lu Piao also considered those words, then excitedly added, "It'll be best if we can kidnap a Dao of Dragon Realm expert. That way, our strength will be greatly enhanced!"

Nie Li said, "I'll go ahead and scout the area."

Recruiting members of the Sky Origin Divine Clan was still an issue. Those people were extremely cautious in choosing masters. They wouldn't sell themselves so easily to someone they couldn't trust. Price was secondary: fifty or sixty thousand spiritual stones. But even if it was higher, Nie Li could still afford it.

Li Xingyun nodded. "Alright. Nie Li will scout the area." After all, this wasn't something that could be settled in just one or two days.

After their discussion, Nie Li made his preparations to head out.

Suddenly, a figure rushed in and ran straight into Nie Li.

Nie Li immediately caught the person who'd stumbled. It was Long Yuyin.

Her clothes perfectly outlined her impressive figure. When they bumped into each other, Nie Li became distinctly aware of the softness of her chest. He couldn't help feeling a little awkward. Long Yuyin was blushed red and her chest heaved. Anyone would find it hard to look away.

Long Yuyin had walked straight into Nie Li.

"Cough cough…" Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao coughed and turned their faces away.

Nie Li laughed awkwardly, "Why are you here?"

Long Yuyin looked at him with a resentful, yet nervous expression. "Master, you've returned and you didn't send anyone to inform me!"

She didn't know where to put her hands.

Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao opened their eyes so wide they almost fell out. Was she still the same Long Yuyin? That rumored tigress? The contrast was too much.

Nie Li smiled. "I just got back. I didn't get a chance to inform you."

Long Yuyin raised her head and stared at him with bright eyes. "Is Master going out again?"

Long Yuyin looked at the outline of Nie Li's face. She didn't know why, but her heart rate quickened a little. While Nie Li was gone, she'd sent quite a few people to check on when he'd be back. She didn't know why, but his image often flashed through her mind. Too many things were going through her head. She thought about when Nie Li had lashed her three times. She could never forget about that. She could still feel that burning sensation.

Before, she hated Nie Li so much that she'd gnash her teeth. But she no longer hated him anymore. However, those three lashes were imprinted into her memory.

"Yes, I'm going somewhere." Nie Li knew that lies wouldn't work. Long Yuyin had probably already guess it.

"Can I go with you?" Long Yuyin looked at him with a hopeful expression. She didn't know why, but she knew her heart would be agitated if she went another day without him.

Nie Li shook his head, "It's just a short trip, and I'll be back soon. I can go by myself!"

Long Yuyin pouted and felt a little unresigned.

Nie Li looked at her solemnly. "So now you're not going to listen to your own master!"

Long Yuyin finally shook her head, then nodded. "Alright then."

"I'll leave Long Tianming to you. Pay attention to every single one of his moves." Nie Li looked at Long Yuyin and continued, "I feel that Long Tianming is someone sent from the Demon God's Sect, although I have yet to find any solid evidence!"

"Someone from the Demon God's Sect?" Long Yuyin was confused.

"Yeah." Nie Li nodded.

Why would Nie Li suspect that Long Tianming was someone from the Demon God's Sect? Long Yuyin was curious. However, Nie Li wasn't someone who'd shoot without aim. He'd already put his words down. He must have noticed something.

"I'll have someone watch Long Tianming." Long Yuyin nodded seriously. If Long Tianming really was from the Demon God's Sect, then it'd be a severe problem! After all, Long Tianming wasn't just a successor of the Dragonseal Family, but also a competitor for the Sect Master's position of the Divine Feathers Sect!

"Yeah, just keep a close eye on him. You don't have to do anything else. If anything, wait for me to return." said Nie Li.

"Okay, I understand." Long Yuyin nodded again.


	420. Chapter 420

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 420 – A wicked person will be bedeviled by someone of the same kind**

Long Yuyin looked at Nie Li with a slightly bitter expression.

Gu Bei, Lu Piao and Li Xingyun couldn't help finding it a little funny. Thinking back to when Long Yuyin and Nie Li were incompatible like fire and water, they never thought that Long Yuyin would be so obedient right now.

Although Long Yuyin appeared strong on the outside, she's actually soft on the inside.

On this point, Long Yuyin should be the same as her mother. A woman that has lost her husband, no matter how strong she was, it's just on the outside. The objective of Long Yuyin's mother right now was to push Long Yuyin onto the Patriarch's seat of the Dragonseal Family. Who knows how much force Long Yuyin's mother has been managing?

One can be certain about, is that the forces which Long Yuyin's mother had been managing definitely weren't simple.

The Long Yuyin-mother duo would be able to more or less keep Long Tianming under control!

Although the forces held by the daughter-mother team might not be able to rival with Long Tianming, at least it could prevent him from going up to the Patriarch position of the Dragonseal Family for a short period of time.

Now that he's, Nie Li definitely won't allow Long Tianming to achieve what he wants so easily.

Xiao Yu had been focused in her cultivation. Therefore, Nie Li left her, Yu Yan and Jindan inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

"I'll be leaving first!" Nie Li said towards the other three and then gave a glance at Long Yuyin.

Long Yuyin pouted but said nothing.

Nie Li couldn't help smiling before he leaped and left.

Nie Li quickly changed his appearance. Therefore, Li Yufeng's men shouldn't be able to catch him at the entrance of the Skysoul Institute.

After Nie Li had come out from the Skysoul Institute, he realised that Li Yufeng's men were everywhere outside of the Skysoul Institute, interrogating others.

Several Heavenly Axis Realm experts stood at the entrance of Skysoul Institute with fierce expressions, which caused the students that came out to shudder in fright, fearing that they would be targeted.

"You, over there, stop!" A Heavenly Axis Realm expert blocked Nie Li and stared at him fiercely. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

Nie Li faked being frightened and said respectfully, "You must be joking, brother. There are so many students within the Skysoul Institute, how could you know all of them?"

"What did you say?" The Heavenly Axis Realm expert stared at him as if he's about to take actions against Nie Li.

"Brother, can I have a word with you privately?" Nie Li spoke softly.

"Hmph!" The Heavenly Axis Realm expert coldly snorted and walk with Nie Li to the side.

Nie Li took out dozens of spiritual stones and pushed them into the hands of the Heavenly Axis Realm expert. "This is just a small token, please accept them. I'm on a trip to handle something for Lord Venerable Flameless, please let me off!"

A surge of Heavenly Energy revolved on his palm as a powerful aura flashed.

Hearing Nie Li's words, the Heavenly Axis Realm expert was slightly dazed. He had just thought of Nie Li to be a Heavenly Star Realm expert. He never expected him to be a Heavenly Axis Realm expert that wasn't inferior to himself.

The power that Nie Li was concealing was definitely not simple!

The Heavenly Axis Realm expert thought for a brief moment, then nodded and kept the dozens of spiritual stones secretly. "Since you're someone from Venerable Flameless's side, then go!"

"Many thanks!" Nie Li slightly cupped his hands.

The Heavenly Axis Realm expert turned around and waved his hand as he told the others, "Let him pass!"

When Nie Li's head was lowered, a brilliant light flashed through his eyes. He had noticed some details. These Heavenly Axis Realm experts have all changed their looks and the aura coming from them was obviously the cultivation technique practiced by the Dragonseal Family.

Indeed, as he had guessed. There's a high possibility that these people were Long Tianming's men.

Although he had no idea when Li Yufeng and Long Tianming started working together, he can be certain that they've been cooperating for a long time. As for the matter about Gu Lan being poisoned, it's definitely related to Long Tianming!

Gu Heng was locked up, which was equivalent to Long Tianming losing an arm. He never thought that Long Tianming would be in such a rush to push Li Yufeng onto the stage.

Comparing the two, Li Yufeng was more troublesome than Gu Heng.

There were differences in Li Yufeng and Gu Heng. Gu Heng just had several elders standing on his side. In the Gu Clan, there's still the grand elder, which had stood by Gu Lan's side originally. It's just that he turned to Gu Heng without any other choices after Gu Lan was poisoned. As for Li Yufeng, he's the son of the Patriarch of the Ashen Flames Family. Although Li Yufeng's talent and power of rallying supporters was far inferior compared to Li Xingyun, he was still able to get the first-in-line successor position.

Unless they push Li Yufeng's father down from the Patriarch position of the Ashen Flames Family or Li Yufeng did something that even the Divine Feathers Sect can't tolerate, it won't be possible to make Li Yufeng lose his successor position in the Ashen Flames Family!

With Long Tianming choosing to push Li Yufeng up to the frontline to fight with the Demon League and Heavenly Path League, it can be said that he'd be free of worries! No matter how powerful the Demon League and Heavenly Path Leagues were, it's impossible for them to suppress Li Yufeng. If Li Yufeng suffered a setback, his father would definitely take action!

Long Tianming truly was hard to deal with! With just Long Tianming hiding behind the scenes, it's hard to guard against him.

Nie Li's figure flew and disappeared into the horizon.

After a brief moment, a tender and charming figure flew over. It was Long Yuyin. She gave a glimpse towards the sky as a trace of a smile appeared on the corner of her mouth. Before Nie Li left, she had placed with her Soul Pursuing Fragrance on him. No matter how far Nie Li went, she would still be able to track him down!

"Halt!" A group of Heavenly Axis Realm experts surrounded her and blocked her path.

This group of Heavenly Axis Realm experts had a fierce expression on their faces. However, when they took a clear look at who it was, they hesitated.

Long Yuyin's expression turned stiff as an expression of loathing appeared on her face, "You dare to block my way, blind trash!?"

When Long Yuyin's words landed, two women appeared to her side and, with a move of their hands and feet, the group Heavenly Axis Realm experts issued a miserable shriek and were in a pitiful state.

These two woman were actually Dao of Dragon Realm experts!

The students of the Skysoul Institute all felt their scalps tingling and felt refeshed within their hearts. The group of Li Yufeng's underlings were simply lawless. It's only a pity that they met someone even fiercer. They could easily recognise that the person that had just come out was Long Yuyin!

This was someone that had even crippled her fiancé!

Indeed, a wicked person will be bedeviled by someone of the same kind!

Li Yufeng's underlings actually dared to block Long Yuyin, they're simple seeking death.

"Young Missy, young master 1 went this way!" One of the woman pointed towards the distance.

"Okay." Long Yuyin's face was slightly turning red. She's unwilling to address Nie Li that way, but her mother seemed to have said something to those two women. Although she's a little bashful, she had also agreed to that form of address.

Long Yuyin's group of three flew towards Nie Li's direction.


	421. Chapter 421

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 421 – Sky Origin Divine Clan**

Roughly half an hour later, Long Yuyin and the two women landed in a small forest.

"The smell of the Soul Pursuing Fragrance ends here!" Long Yuyin slightly frowned her brows and looked into the surroundings. Nie Li's figure was nowhere to be seen!

One of the women couldn't refrain from making a comment. "Could it be that the young master discovered the Soul Pursuing Fragrance?"

Long Yuyin remained silent for a brief moment. With Nie Li's keen senses, he probably discovered the Soul Pursuing Fragrance early on. Long Tianming stomped her feet in frustration, "No matter what, we definitely have to find him!"

Long Yuyin leaped and left the area. The two women exchanged a glance and quickly followed her.

A brief moment later, several people arrived in that same area. The one leading was Li Yufeng and there were two masked experts with unknown of identities, as well as three Heavenly Axis Realm experts with him.

"Long Yuyin and those two wenches went in this direction?" Li Yufeng slightly frowned.

One of the Heavenly Axis Realm experts immediately nodded his head. "I've seen them stopping in this area for a brief moment, before they headed towards that direction!"

Li Yufeng gave the indicated direction a glance and looked at the two masked experts and asked, "They have gone towards that direction, I wonder what you two are going to do?"

One of the masked men cupped his hands and said, "Young Master Li Yufeng doesn't have to worry about that. Leave their matters to us, we'll go back and report. We'll meet again!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Two masked experts turned into streaks of light as they flew away.

Those two masked experts were actually Dao of Dragon Realm existences!

After watching the two masked experts disappear from their line of sight. All the Heavenly Axis Realm experts then recovered from their daydreaming.

One of the Heavenly Axis Realm experts couldn't help asking, "Young master, where are those two from?"

Li Yufeng coldly swept a glance at the underling beside him and said solemnly, "Is that something you're supposed to ask?"

That Heavenly Axis Realm expert quickly kneeled down and responded in horror, "Please forgive me, young master! I've spoken too much!"

"Get up. In the future, don't ask what you're not supposed to ask!" Li Yufeng gave him a deep glance.

The Ashen Flames Family and Dragonseal Family were considered to be of the same level. They were both first-in-line successors to their families, but the strongest underling under Li Yufeng's command was only at the Heavenly Axis Realm. Generally, Dao of Dragon Realm experts would be able to obtain an elder position within their families.

Experts such as those, even a successor of the family would generally find it hard to touch those experts.

However, Long Tianming actually had two Dao of Dragon Realm experts as his underlings!

Furthermore, when they came in contact, that was when Li Yufeng realised that Long Tianming still had more hidden strength!

Li Yufeng couldn't help feeling a little vexed in his heart. Although he had borrowed the strength of Long Tianming during this period of time, he didn't want to become Long Tianming's puppet. With his prideful character, he naturally wouldn't be willing to ask for help. However, to his realisation, the current strength that he wielded wasn't of the same level as Long Tianming!

He wasn't willing to lower his head, however, he had no other choice. If only one could see how depressed Li Yufeng was in his heart.

Although he didn't know what Long Tianming was planning to do to Long Yuyin, Li Yufeng's eyes flashed with a ray of brilliant light and gave a glance at the bunch of Heavenly Axis Realm experts beside him. "Let's go!"

"Yes!" Those Heavenly Axis Realm responded.

The group of experts flew off.

At the edge of the Endless Wilderness

Looking at the distant Endless Wilderness, it was a land of loess1 that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was a piece of barren land without the growth of any plantation.

When a gale blew, loesses flew all over the sky.

Over the thousands of years, the Sky Origin Divine Clan had always been trapped in this loess world, struggling to survive the Endless Wilderness.

There was a time when the ancestor of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, a pinnacle figure of the clan, that could compete against the Sage Emperor. However, in the end, that ancestor of the Sky Origin Divine Clan was suppressed by the Sage Emperor into the Endless Wilderness. All the descendents of the Sky Origin Divine Clan were regarded as threats thereafter and were eternally sealed in this land.

Whenever someone from the Sky Origin Divine Clan wanted to step out of the Endless Wilderness, they were required to lower their prideful heads and become the slave of someone else!

This is the eternal humiliation that the Sage Emperor had casted onto the Sky Origin Divine Clan!

To many of the experts of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, this was unacceptable. Many members of the Sky Origin Divine Clan would rather die than step out of the Endless Wilderness. However, there were also some clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan that were forced to leave that land. However, when they left the Endless Wilderness, they were enslaved and lived a life that's worst than death.

The Sky Origin Divine Clan had declined from a major clan with a few billion in population, to only few million in population left, struggling whilst at death's door in the Endless Wilderness. Every year, there would constantly be people leaving. They either ended up dead or left the Endless Wilderness in humiliation.

However, the formidability of the Sky Origin Divine Clan wasn't doubted. Even the weakest among them were Dao of Dragon Realm experts!

A small town at the edge of the Endless Wilderness was bursting with noise. Merchants from various places had stopped over in this area.

There wasn't any kind of resources in the Endless Wilderness. After some clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan became slaves and obtained large amount of spiritual stones, they then use those spiritual stones to purchase provisions and provide for their clansman.

Using this method, the Sky Origin Divine Clan finally managed to maintain their population over the last few hundred years.

However, there would be hundreds of Sky Origin Divine Clan experts leaving this Endless Wilderness every year to become the slave of others.

A 1-stage Dao of Dragon Realm Sky Origin Divine Clan's expert would cost at least thirty thousand spiritual stones. As for 2-stage, they would be doubled the price and 3-stage would be even more costly. Therefore, only those exceptionally wealthy nobles would have a Sky Origin Divine Clan's expert as a slave.

The Master-Slave Contract of the Sky Origin Divine Clan was laid down by the Sage Emperor. The Sky Origin Divine Clan's experts were not capable of breaking them. Therefore, once they become the slave of someone, they had to be absolutely obedient. Even if the master requested him to die, he wouldn't even frown his brows for a brief moment.

It's just because of this that the Sky Origin Divine Clan's slaves were especially favored.

Nie Li's walking on the street of the small town. Aside from those merchants donned in luxurious clothing, there were many skinny Sky Origin Clansmen.

Although a Sky Origin Divine Clan's expert would cost at least thirty thousand spiritual stones. The provisions shipped from various location were also sold at a high price. Therefore, the Sky Origin Divine Clan's clansmen could only barely make an exchange for some provisions to be adequately provided.

As Nie Li walked around, he looked at the surroundings. There should be some merchants that deal with Sky Origin Divine Clan's experts!

As long as he could find some of those merchants, he would be able to half his work.

Nie Li was wearing a cloak as he walked. As he was walking, there was a sudden commotion coming from far away and streams of people were gathering towards that direction.

"I wonder what's going on?" Nie Li frowned his brows for a brief moment and pondered. Thereafter, he quickened his steps and followed the stream of people.


	422. Chapter 422

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 422 – Master-Slave Contract**

Perhaps because of how intense the sunlight was in the Endless Wilderness, clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan had tanned black skin. They had mysterious tattoos on their bodies and along with their exceptionally long limbs, it was easy to recognize them.

At this moment, a group of Sky Origin Divine Clan's clansmen was having an intense argument with a luxuriously dressed merchant.

The amount of people looking at the commotion increased in numbers, but the majority of them coldly looked from the sidelines.

Nie Li stood among this group of people and could clearly hear their argument.

The two clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan that stood in the front were roughly in their forties to fifties. They were flushed with anger and their eyes were as round as a ball. Behind them was a bunch of Sky Origin Divine Clan youngsters. They were roughly 16-17 years old, with dull and desolate eyes.

"We will definitely not agree to your terms. We've made so many transactions before and they were all valued by their cultivations. Thirty thousand spiritual stones, nothing more than that. If you guys aren't selling, then forget it!" Said a fat middle-aged merchant indifferently.

"We're the Sky Gold Tribe of the Sky Origin Divine Clan. Our tribesmen are all the most outstanding warriors among the clan. These are the most outstanding youths among our clan's younger generation. You can't judge their value based on cultivation like in the past!" The two Sky Origin's clansmen argued, not willing to give in.

Hushed whispering could be heard from the crowd.

"Those clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan are greedy and insatiable. Thirty thousand spiritual stones for one is already a high price and they're actually still not satisfied with it!"

"If this kind of practice is encouraged, the price would only be more expensive to purchase a Sky Origin Divine Clan slave in the future!"

These merchants from various places were here for the clansman of Sky Origin Divine Clan. Naturally, they would stand on that middle-aged merchant's side.

As long as they had the money, they wouldn't have to worry about not being able to buy a Sky Origin Divine Clan slave. Because there were several small towns around the border, there would be a large amount of Sky Origin Divine Clan slaves for sale on a daily basis. Afterall, there weren't that many rich and powerful people that could offer thirty thousand spiritual stones for a Sky Origin Divine Clan slave.

Nie Li looked at those skinny and boney clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan and couldn't help sighing in his heart. They were once the most powerful fighting clan in the Draconic Ruins Realm that possessed unrivalled glory, and controlled a matchless and enormous kingdom. Now, they had fallen to such a stage. Arguing to the point of having their faces flushed with anger to compete over the price of their own clansmen. They had lost their glory long ago.

Nie Li wasn't someone that would feel compassionate for others. But thinking about the Sky Origin Divine Clan that had fallen to such stage because of the confrontation against the Sage Emperor, and yet, not getting any respect from other clans at all, he couldn't help letting out a sigh.

The Sage Emperor had sealed the endless Time and Space, intending to refine the few hundred realms, with the Draconic Ruins Realm included. Whereas the people of the Draconic Ruins Realm were unknown of this matter and were still having an internal strife with one another.

Thinking of all his experience from his previous life, Nie Li couldn't help feeling depressed in his heart.

"Where are those two merchants from?"

"You don't know? Those are from the Dragonbreath Chamber. They are in control of half of the slave transaction shares. That horse-faced middle-aged man is the Vice President of the chamber. It's impossible for the Sky Origin Divine Clan's clansmen to discuss price with them. In these few towns, no average person is willing to offend the Dragonbreath Chamber!"

Hearing this, Nie Li looked over and saw a middle-aged man with an arrogant expression, holding his hands behind his back. This should be the Vice-President of the Dragonbreath Chamber that those people were talking about.

Since it turned out that there's a chance for him to purchase some clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, Nie Li definitely wouldn't let such a chance go. Those few youths of the Sky Origin Divine Clan should be at 1-stage Dao of Dragon Realm. Furthermore, their talents were pretty good.

Nie Li forced his way through the crowd.

The leading clansman of the Sky Origin Divine Clan said in resentment, "President Lin, we just wish for a fair price. These few youths are the geniuses among our tribes. If it wasn't for us landing in such a predicament, we would definitely not be willing to let them become slaves!"

"Fair price? Our price is already fair enough! If anyone is willing to offer a higher price than us, you can sell them to them!" Said a middle-aged man wearing silver luxurious clothing.

The Dragonbreath Chamber's President Lin said nothing.

"Thirty thousand spiritual stones, that's the price for ordinary 1-stage Dao of Dragon Realm!"

"They only possess the cultivation of 1-stage Dao of Dragon Realm. You claim that they are geniuses, but who knows if they can reach 2-stage Dao of Dragon Realm in their lifetimes?"

"Forget it! If you're unwilling to make a transaction, you can find someone else that would offer a higher price!" The few merchants under President Lin said one after another with icily arrogant expressions.

Nie Li had guessed that they're probably certain that no one would be willing to offend the Dragonbreath Chamber by offering a higher price!

The two clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan had despair and wrath flashing through the depths of their eyes. However, there was nothing that they could do. As for those Sky Origin Divine Clan youths behind them, they all had their fists tightly clenched with tears flickering in their eyes. Being sold off like pigs, it's definitely a huge humiliation to them!

Those two clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan looked over at the people that were watching the exchange from the sideline; however, everyone turned their heads away in disdain. No one bothered to help them.

Is this a joke? Who's willing to offend the Dragonbreath Chamber because of a few Sky Origin Divine Clan slaves?

"I offer fifty thousand spiritual stones for one, I'll take all you have!" Nie Li's calm voice sounded from the crowd.

In a split second, everyone had directed their shocking gazes towards Nie Li.

Even President Lin of the Dragonbreath Chamber revealed a displeased expression with his brows knitted together. He clearly didn't expect there to be some ignorant fool coming out and going against their Dragonbreath Chamber.

Hearing Nie Li's words, the two clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan exchanged a glance and hesitated for a brief moment. Thereafter, they made up their mind.

Nie Li offered fifty thousand, it's still much better compared to the Dragonbreath Chamber, which only offered thirty thousand!

With so many people present, only Nie Li was willing to increase the price.

Nie Li's gaze fell onto those youths behind the two clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan. There was a total of six Sky Origin Divine Clan youths. Although they were skinny and didn't have any spirit, Nie Li felt the auras being emitted from them were still very powerful.

"This is three hundred thousand spiritual stones!" Nie Li waved his right hand and threw an interspatial ring.

One of the clansmen caught Nie Li's interspatial ring and, thereafter, glanced inside and nodded towards the clansman next to him.

They never expected Nie Li to be so straightforward. Generally, transactions would require them to conclude the contract first, but Nie Li had actually threw out three hundred thousand spiritual stones so easily.

"This is their Master-Slave Contract!" One of the clansmen passed the six Master-Slave Contracts over to Nie Li.

Nie Li took took them and lightly smiled.

When Nie Li had completed the transaction, a cold voice sounded out.

"Brother, it doesn't seem too right for you to do this!" It was the voice of President Lin and, judging from his tone, he seemed displeased.


	423. Chapter 423

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 423 – Business**

Those next to President Lin ferociously glared at Nie Li.

They looked ready to take action.

They are all all 3-stage Dao of Dragon Realm experts, at the very least.

If they weren't capable, how would they dare to fool around in a place like this? Even though Nie Li had those Sky Origin Divine Clan youths that he'd just hired, they still weren't enough to match President Lin's party. The Dragonbreath Chamber's influence ran deep in this area.

Whereas Nie Li was just a Heavenly Star Realm expert.

The two sides were caught in stagnant hostility.

"This brat is doomed. He dared to steal under the Dragonbreath Chamber's nose. He's asking for death!"

"Doesn't he know that the Dragonbreath Chamber is absolute in this area? It's said that they have several hundred Dao of Dragon Realm Experts. Unless some Martial Ancestor Realm comes out to plead leniency on his behalf, there's no way he can escape death!"

"In this world, ignorant people always get miserable deaths!"

The bystanders watched Nie Li. Some felt sympathy and pity, while others took joy from his misfortune.

A frightening bloodthirst flashed through President Lin's eyes. Even though Nie Li already held the master-servant contracts, he definitely wasn't going to let Nie Li complete them.

President Lin waved his right hand. A few of his subordinates approached Nie Li.

However, Nie Li still appeared rather relaxed.

The bystanders started their guessing games. Was Nie Li acting that way because he could actually back it up? Or did he only have blind confidence in himself? Did he really think he'd be able to handle all of the Dragonbreath Chamber's Dao of Dragon Realm experts? There's no way!

"At the border of the Endless Wilderness, the prestige of our Dragonbreath Chamber cannot tolerate being challenged. Brat, any last words?" As President Lin observed Nie Li's calm and collected manner, a grave expression flashed across his face. Nie Li was weaker than they were, but he was still acting so calm and collected. This kid probably wasn't going to be easy to deal with.

One could say that President Lin was experienced and knowledgeable, and that he handled matters with caution. Nie Li had casually shelled out three hundred thousand spiritual stones, which probably meant that he had a complicated identity. That fact caused President Lin to hesitate.

However, the Dragonbreath Chamber tolerated no provocations. Not at the border of the Endless Wilderness. Otherwise the Dragonbreath Chamber's reputation would be dragged through the mud!

President Lin sent a signal with his eyes. He planned to capture Nie Li and interrogate him for his origins. If Nie Li had a formidable background, President Lin didn't want to offend him!

The bystanders grew ever more interested in the developments.

Nie Li saw President Lin's subordinates approach him and smiled. "I didn't know that the borders of the Endless Wilderness were governed by the Dragonbreath Chamber. My actions earlier were a little hot-headed. Please accept my apologies."

An expression of surprise flashed through President Lin's eyes. He clearly hadn't expected Nie Li to apologize.

Even still, President Lin snorted. There was no way he was going to let Nie Li off the hook. Nie Li had just stolen six Sky Origin Divine Clan youths from under his nose; of course President Lin wasn't happy about that. He was going to take advantage of the fact that Nie Li still hadn't completed the contracts and take them for himself!

If those six contracts had been in the hands of a member of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, then President Lin wouldn't try to snatch them. After all, the Dragonbreath Chamber had an agreement with the Sky Origin Divine Clan. However, those contracts were in Nie Li's hands, so they didn't need to worry about that.

"Anything else?" One of the people standing next to President Lin asked in a cold voice.

"The name of the Dragonbreath Chamber is well-known. I wonder if President Lin would be willing to do business with me?" Nie Li said with a light smile.

"Business, haha, what a joke!" President Lin crossed his arms and broke into laughter as he looked at Nie Li.

"What's so funny? I came here to see the Dragonbreath Chamber. The Dragonbreath Chamber wouldn't refuse a customer who's sincerely here to do business, right?" Nie Li said with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

President Lin looked at Nie Li with a slightly confused expression. He didn't understand. What did Nie Li mean by that?

Was Nie Li genuinely here to do business with the Dragonbreath Chamber? President Lin hesitated again, when he remembered how Nie Li had shelled out three hundred thousand spiritual stones.

In the end, the Dragonbreath Chamber's only goal was to do business. Earlier, they'd been upset because Nie Li had obstructed their business. After all, snatching money from a merchant's hands was almost like murdering their parents.

But if Nie Li could earn them money, then that was something entirely different.

However, President Lin still wore a stern and displeased expression.

One of his subordinates snuck a glance at President Lin, then demanded, "Brat, the likes of you wants to do business with us?"

"A business deal has showed up on your doorstep. Does the Dragonbreath Chamber have any reason to refuse?" Nie Li smiled. "It looks like President Lin still doesn't like me. They were only six youths, after all. Why is President Lin bothered about that? I heard that the Dragonbreath Chamber controls half of all business transactions in the Endless Wilderness. You wouldn't lock out a major client over only six youths, right? If that was true, then I'd look down on such a petty President Lin!"

"Watch your words!" The subordinates furiously glared at Nie Li and took a step forward.

Nie Li remained calm and composed.

"Enough! Back down!" President Lin ordered. He waved his hand as he looked at Nie Li. Six Sky Origine Divine Clan youths. If they cost him three hundred thousand spiritual stones now, they'd sell for at least five hundred thousand spiritual stones elsewhere. And Nie Li had seemed quite sure of himself when he dismissed them as "only six youths".

"Yes!" The subordinates immediately bowed and retreated.

"I wonder what kind of business this little brother plans to do with our Dragonbreath Chamber?" President Lin asked as he looked at Nie Li.

"Nothing special. I only want the Dragonbreath Chamber's assistance in recruiting two hundred Sky Origine Divine Clan experts!" Nie Li calmly replied.

Two hundred?

Everyone sucked in a mouthful of cold air at those words. Even President Lin couldn't help being shocked.

Two hundred wasn't a small number. Even the cheapest contract would cost thirty thousand spiritual stones. The total could be six million! In the entire Draconic Ruins Realm, there weren't many people who could afford to shell out such a sum. Not unless it was one of the major divine sects!

"Little brother, perhaps you're playing a joke with me!" President Lin looked at Nie Li. He was weighing Nie Li's words, deciding how much of it he could believe.

"A joke?" Nie Li scoffed. "What do I gain by joking with President Lin?"

"If this little brother really wants to buy so many Sky Origin Divine Clan experts, how should I believe you?" President Lin asked in a more serious tone.

Nie Li waved his right hand and tossed him an interspatial ring. "Here are five hundred thousand spiritual stones, as a deposit! If President Lin can satisfy me, perhaps we'll continue doing business!"


	424. Chapter 424

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 424 – Arrogance to Deference**

"Five hundred thousand spiritual stones…"

Even President Lin couldn't help being shocked by Nie Li's huge sum of money.

The business discussion had only just started… and Nie Li had already shelled out five hundred thousand spiritual stones!

To Nie Li, five hundred thousand spiritual stones was little more than a hair off nine oxen1. His Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was producing even more as they spoke.

But to President Lin and the others, five hundred thousand spiritual stones was an enormous sum of wealth.

President Lin sized up Nie Li. Nie Li had dared to enter this Endless Wilderness alone, and had shelled out five hundred thousand spiritual stones as a deposit. It seemed that his background wasn't that simple.

It looked like he wasn't lying when he said he was here to recruit two hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan experts!

Two hundred experts of the Sky Origin Divine Clan. That would at least require six million spiritual stones. Even a supreme divine sect would find it hard to cough up such a sum in such a short of time.

Just what was Nie Li's background?

Either way, President Lin was certain that Nie Li's background wasn't simple. So why should President Lin risk offending Nie Li over some Sky Origin Divine Clan slave? Nie Li had brought a huge demand, and the Dragonbreath Chamber was in the business of buying and selling. The fury in President Lin's heart dissipated.

His expression changed as he laughed, "I wonder where this young master is from?"

"President Lin doesn't need to ask such questions. Even if you knew, it wouldn't do you any good." Nie Li replied mysteriously.

President Lin couldn't get a feel over Nie Li. As for investigating Nie Li's origins, it might not be good for him to do so!

"Haha, I was just curious. Since this young master wishes to cooperate with our Dragonbreath Chamber, we definitely welcome you! Young Master said that you wish to purchase two hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan's experts? I wonder if you're still interested in that deal?" President Lin asked as he looked at Nie Li.

"That'll depend on President Lin's sincerity!" Nie Li looked at President Lin with indifference as he continued, "I've deposited five hundred thousand spiritual stones. I wonder how many Sky Origin Divine Clan experts President Lin can provide me with, just by using those five hundred thousand spiritual stones?"

President Lin went silent for a moment, looked at a servant at his side, and whispered something into the servant's ears. The servant respectfully stepped down and flew off.

Nie Li didn't bother over where that servant might be going. Instead, he turned to his Sky Origin Divine Clan youths and brought out the master-slave contract. "Your master-slave contract is here!"

The Sky Origin Divine Clan youths betrayed their feelings in their eyes. None of them were yet resigned to their fate. Even so, from this day onwards, they would become Nie Li's slaves and lose their freedom.

"If you follow me willingly, then I, Nie Li, swear not to mistreat you. If you're unwilling, then you may turn back. As for the spiritual stones earlier, consider them my gift to you!" Nie Li said to those Sky Origin Divine Clan youths.

The Sky Origin Divine Clan youths looked at each other. They were clearly taken aback by Nie Li's unexpected words.

The two grown Sky Origin Divine Clan experts immediately knelt down. "Thank you, Young Master. We, the Sky Origin Divine Clan keep our promises. Once we have decided to follow, we will do our utmost. Not a single clansman would go back on our Sky Origin Divine Clan promise."

The six youths also got down on one knee. Even though they weren't quite resigned, their expressions were much gentler than before. After all, following Nie Li was a far better alternative than being sold to President Lin.

Right now, the Sky Origin Divine Clan was facing a crisis of life and death. The shortage of provisions had caused their numbers to plummet drastically. Basically, the only ones left to the clan were the women. The Sky Origin Divine Clan didn't dare to sell their women because the Sky Origin Divine Clan's master-slave contract dictated that one would have to completely obey their master's orders. In history, any woman who'd entered the contract had reached a miserable end. And the men were few in numbers.

There was no more food in the Endless Wilderness. That meant that the clan would become weaker and weaker until it perished entirely. That was the vicious curse of the Sage Emperor.

"Rest assured, now that these six youths are in my hands, I definitely won't mistreat them!" Nie Li said as he looked at the two Sky Origin Divine Clan experts.

"Thanks, Young Master!" The two adult Sky Origin Divine Clan experts had tears flickering in their eyes. The clansman who'd been sold off before had all been treated as slaves, pigs, or dogs. How many years had it been since someone made such a promise?

Nie Li looked at those six Sky Origin Divine Clan youths and said, "From now on, you will follow me. Give me two years of your time. After that, if you may leave if you wish. I will not obstruct you!"

Nie Li bit his right hand and dripped fresh blood onto the six master-slave contracts.

Nie Li felt his soul becoming linked to those Sky Origin Divine Clan youths. These were soul contracts. Nie Li could use them to kill those Sky Origin Divine Clan youths anytime he wanted.

Only by signing a master-slave contract could these youths leave the Endless Wilderness. But because of the power the master-slave contract held sway over them, the majority of the clansmen who entered them didn't have good endings.

The six youths didn't reply, but instead chose to stand behind Nie Li in silence. They were bound by the contract without the power to resist. If it came down to it, wouldn't they still have to obey Nie Li? They could only endure in silence!

The six of them obviously didn't believe Nie Li. However, with the master-slave contract, they were forced to obey.

Furthermore, the contract commanded absolute loyalty!

President Lin looked at Nie Li as he smiled. "This young master is indeed extremely tolerant!"

Those six Sky Origin Divine Clan youths had fallen into Nie Li's hands and President Lin gained nothing from it. However, he was forced to let it go; he couldn't afford to offend a client as big as Nie Li.

The bystanders couldn't help whispering amongst themselves.

"They were at each other's throats just a moment ago. I never imagined that this youth would be so capable! Getting President Lin to be so polite to him!"

"How could President Lin afford to not be polite? I'd also be polite to anyone who brought such big business to my door!"

A brief moment later, President Lin's servant returned with ten Sky Origin Divine Clan clansmen behind him. Each was in their prime years with roughly 2-stage Dao of Dragon Realm cultivations.

"Ten 2-stage Dao of Dragon Realm Sky Origin Divine Clan experts. None of them are elderly, sick, or crippled. For our first transaction, I hope this young master is satisfied?" President Lin said to Nie Li with his hands slightly cupped.

Nie Li's studied the ten Sky Origin Divine Clan members, then nodded and said with satisfaction, "Not bad! For future business transactions, I hope President Lin will take good care of me!"

"That's for certain!" President Lin laughed.


	425. Chapter 425

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 425 – Supreme Divine Techniques**

Nie Li stayed in the Endless Wilderness for an entire seven days. The number of Sky Origin Divine Clan people that he'd purchased had reached three hundred and sixty. Among them were two 5-stage and six 4-stage Dao of Dragon Realm experts. The rest were either 1 or 2-stage.

Even though the original six youths were only 1-stage Dao of Dragon Realms, they each possessed decent talent. They were still young and worth nurturing.

All of the Sky Origin Divine Clan experts completed their master-slave contracts with Nie Li.

In a courtyard in one part of the town

Nie Li flicked his right hand, summoned the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, and sent all of his Sky Origin Divine Clan experts into it.

Even though the Endless Wilderness had such thin Heavenly Energy, many of his Sky Origin Divine Clan experts had still managed to break through to the Dao of Dragon Realm. Now that they'd entered a place abundant in Spiritual Aura, like the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, their cultivations would definitely soar by leaps and bounds.

Every single one of the Sky Origin Divine Clan experts possessed frightening talent. Otherwise, the Sage Emperor wouldn't have suppressed their entire clan into the Endless Wilderness and laid down such a vicious curse, despite being heavily injured.

The Sky Origin Divine Clan possessed a heaven-blessed aptitude; however, their conditions were too restricted. That's why their cultivations remained at the Dao of Dragon Realm; only a few ever managed to break through to the Martial Ancestor Realm. However, it'd be a different story inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Nie Li also entered the painting.

When the Sky Origin Divine Clan experts saw Nie Li, they all stood aside in a daze of fear and respect. From this day onwards, Nie Li was their master. If Nie Li wanted them dead, there was nothing they could do to resist.

They were even more restless now that they'd entered the painting and discovered the mysterious world hidden within. Who knew what Nie Li was planning to do in buying so many Sky Origin Divine Clan experts?

The six youths looked at Nie Li with wide eyes.

Each nerve was stretched taut, filled with fear.

Nie Li lightly smiled as he looked to one of the youth and asked, "What's your name?"

"Reporting to Master, my name is Yun Mie." The youth replied respectfully. If it hadn't been for the master-slave contract, he'd never lower his prideful head.

"Yun Mie?" Nie Li walked to the youth's side and placed his right hand on Yun Mie's shoulder.

Yun Mie's body slightly shook, his heart was filled with fear towards Nie Li. After all, he didn't know what Nie Li was planning to do to him. It was the first time he felt his life and death so clearly in the hands of another.

Nie Li swept his heavenly energy over Yun Mie's body. Then he spoke, "You possess the Scarlet Cloud Physique of the Sky Origin Divine Clan. You're suited to cultivate the Flight Feather Divine Technique and the Sky Eroding Divine Technique. Which would you rather cultivate?"

"The Flight Feather Divine Technique? Sky Eroding Divine Technique?" Yun Mie blanked for a moment.

Some of the adult Sky Origin Divine Clan's experts looked at Nie Li in astonishment.

"Still not thanking Master?"

"The Flight Feather Divine Technique and the Sky Eroding Divine Technique were some of the most powerful cultivation techniques in our Sky Origin Divine Clan. However, both techniques have long been lost!"

"To be able to cultivate any one of those techniques is your enormous fortune!" Those Sky Origin Divine Clan experts said one after the other.

When Yun Mie heard that, he immediately knelt down and said with deep emotion, "Yun Mie doesn't know. Please, Master, choose for me!"

Nie Li furrowed his brows for a moment, then said, "Cultivate in the Sky Eroding Divine Technique, then!" He then brought out a scroll and made a complete copy of the Sky Eroding Divine Technique.

"You, you, and you…" Nie Li checked each one's physique and said to some of them, "You're suitable to train in the Sky Eroding Divine Technique!"

The Sky Origin Divine Clan originally had a total of thirty-six powerful cultivation techniques, each according to different physiques. Unfortunately, those divine techniques had either been lost or badly damaged since long ago. However, Nie Li possessed complete copies of each, which he imparted to every single one of the Sky Origin Divine Clan experts.

Nie Li spent an entire day completing that task.

"Master, there's something I don't understand. I wonder if I should ask?" One of the adult Sky Origin Divine Clan experts approached Nie Li. He was one of the two 5-stage Dao of Dragon Realms, Xuan Yu.

"Ask what you do not understand!" Nie Li said with a light smile. It'd be weird if no one asked.

"Over those endlessly long years, our Sky Origin Divine Clan lost our previous glory. All kinds of divine techniques were lost. Many thanks to Master for allowing us, the younger generations of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, to be able to see our ancestors' divine techniques. However, I find it strange. How did Master come to posses these divine techniques of our Sky Origin Divine Clan?" Xuan Yu asked respectfully.

"About this…" Nie Li looked into the distance and calmly replied, "You don't need to know. You only need to know that I have a special relationship with the Sky Origin Divine Clan. I will not make things difficult for you guys in the future!"

What Nie Li had said wasn't false. In his previous life, during his battle with the Sage Emperor, Nie Li had indeed received help from the Sky Origin Divine Clan. Except the entire clan ended up being annihilated by the Sage Emperor in the end. Not even a newly born infant was left alive.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xuan Yu knelt down and said solemnly, "Master has given us a chance to witness these divine techniques once again. We're endlessly grateful. As long as Master gives an order, we will definitely do our best. Even if our bodies are torn and our bones are crushed, nothing can stop us!"

If before they served Nie Li because of the master-slave contract, they now served him with sincerity. The Sky Origin Divine Clan was a clan of simple people who lived in the barren wilderness, deeply grateful to any small favor received.

Their lives had been in Nie Li's hands since the beginning. One could've called Nie Li a kind master, even if all he'd done was refrain from using force and torture. Not to mention that Nie Li had imparted their clan's long-lost divine techniques unto them?

"Aside from teaching you long-lost cultivation techniques, I'll also give you your clan's long-lost combat array, the Sky Origin God Array. It requires people who've cultivated the different divine techniques. The array is split into three cai, six he, eight huang, ten jue and thirty six sha changes. If three people use it together, it can unleash a fighting strength of five-folds. Six people together, it can unleash ten-fold fighting strength. The analogy follows. There is very little of this array actually recorded in the ancient records of your Sky Origin Divine Clan!" Nie Li said as he looked at these Sky Origin Divine Clan's experts.

"Sky Origin God Array?" The surrounding clansman of the Sky Origin Divine Clan all looked at Nie Li in doubt. They'd never heard of such a combat array before.

"The Sky Origin Divine Clan people who practice the supreme techniques are only few in number. This combat array can only be unleashed by a few who've practiced the varieties of the supreme techniques. It's not strange that you've never heard of this Sky Origin God Array before!"


	426. Chapter 426

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 426 – Pursuit on the Border**

Nie Li passed the day cultivating inside the painting. The Sky Origin Divine Clan experts also began cultivating their respective supreme techniques, as well as the God Array that Nie Li had given them.

Nie Li could sense that he was only a step away from the Heavenly Axis Realm.

Because he was cultivating the Heavenly God technique, his true strength was far beyond his current Heavenly Star Realm. Even an ordinary Heavenly Axis Realm might not be able to match him.

Furthermore, Nie Li was still circulating his fate star around his soul realm, causing his nine fate stars to grow brighter and brighter.

The brighter your fate star glowed during your Heavenly Star phase, the stronger you'd be upon reaching the Heavenly Axis Realm!

With so many Dao of Dragon Realm servants at his beck and call, Nie Li had nothing to worry about, maybe unless it was a Martial Ancestor Realm expert.

The Divine Feathers Sect

A chaotic battle broke out.

Long Yuyin's Profound Note League originally controlled three Deity's Lakes. In the area around the Divine Feathers Sect, that was considered a powerful force. However, they were suddenly assaulted by a group of mysterious experts, a few which were even Dao of Dragon Realm experts. Since Long Yuyin was temporarily away, the entire Profound Note League collapsed in an instant. There were tens of thousands of dead and wounded.

The Heavenly Path and Demon Leagues weren't going to simply sit by and watch. However, they also had many dead and injured from their own battles.

Anyone belonging to the Profound Note, Heavenly Path, or Demon Leagues would be killed the moment they left the Skysoul Institute.

A particular inn in the small town at the edge of the Endless Wilderness

Long Yuyin stood there, quietly. Compared to her past self, her current way of speech and action had a little more of a mature charm. Her curvaceous figure was extremely hot. A servant knelt before her and reported, "Young Miss, our Profound Note League suffered an assault from a mysterious group. We suffered terribly and lost all three Deity's Lakes!"

"Just what's going on? Was it Long Tianming?" Long Yuyin asked with her brows furrowed. She didn't care too much about losing those Deity's Lakes; they were a trivial matter. Instead, she was more concerned about the identity of those people who'd made the Profound Note League suffer so much so quickly. Of all the people in the Skysoul Institute, the only ones who had that sort of power were probably Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan. Long Yuyin knew that there were no grudges between herself and Situ Beiyan; therefore, the culprit was very likely Long Tianming!

Long Yuyin's servant said, "Reporting to the Young Miss, we still have yet to confirm! However, Long Tianming's subordinates aren't showing any movements. All of his experts are still accounted for!"

"Could it be Situ Beiyan then?" Long Yuyin's brows furrowed for a brief moment.

The servant respectfully replied, "There haven't been any movements from Situ Beiyan, either!"

Long Yuyin's heart was filled with doubt. If it wasn't Long Tianming or Situ Beiyan, then who was targeting them?

"Young Miss, there's one thing, but I'm not sure if I should speak?" The servant said with hesitation.

"Just say it!" Long Yuyin said with a glance at the kneeling servant.

"There was a Dao of Dragon Realm expert among those we fought. His cultivation technique seemed to be connected to the Demon God's Sect!" The servant reported with a crease in his forehead.

"The Demon God's Sect?" Long Yuyin felt a chill in her heart.

Long Yuyin never thought of that possibility. If it really was the Demon God's Sect, then things were going to get much more complicated.

"How certain are you that those people were from the Demon God's Sect?" Long Yuyin followed.

"I'm not absolutely certain." The servant immediately shook his head and continued, "It was only a vague feeling. There was something wrong with the other party's aura, but there's no concrete evidence. But those people are extremely strange in the way that they only target us. They're also acting really cautious; they seem to be trying to hide something!"

Long Yuyin's brows were tightly locked. This matter was strange indeed.

After Nie Li left, she and a few servants had chased after him. However, Nie Li had vanished without a trace and they couldn't find him, no matter how hard they tried. Afterwards, she heard that he'd reappeared in a small town on the border. Her servants followed up hastily.

Long Yuyin pondered for a moment, then issued orders to the servant. "You, go back first. Continue investigating the ins and outs of those people. I'll return in a few days!"

"Yes!" The servant replied, then left.

A brief moment later, two Dao of Dragon Realm women walked in.

"Young Miss, we've obtained information on the Young Master. He's found a place in one of the small town's local inns. He's also been purchasing large numbers of Sky Origin Divine Clan experts, on the order of hundreds!" said one of the women. She was still rather shocked in her heart, as she never imagined that Nie Li would possess such frightening wealth!

That was hundreds of Sky Origin Divine Clan experts with Dao of Dragon Realm cultivations. Furthermore, all of them were absolutely loyal!

Even the legendary Gods Craft Pavilion couldn't exchange so many spiritual stones for so many Sky Origin Divine Clan experts in such a short period of time!

Truly, the Miss had sharp eyes. If she were to marry the Young Master, it'd definitely be a huge benefit for her campaign to take over the Dragonseal Family.

Long Yuyin showed excitement at the woman's words, and she anxiously demanded, "Which inn? Take me there, quickly!"

"Yes, Young Miss!" The woman replied.

Suddenly, a powerful aura surged over them.

The complexions of those two women instantly changed.

"Young Miss, be careful!" The two woman shielded Long Yuyin and flew her out.

*Boom!*

A massive explosion resounded. The inn where they'd been staying at, only a moment ago, had been instantly turned to ash!

The three figures turned into streaks of light as they flew away.

As the three of them fled, ten figures pursued.

A cold voice pierced the sky. "Stop them, don't let them escape! Kill the two old ones and leave the small one behind!"

The ten men who were chasing Long Yuyin all wore black and had purposely hidden their faces. Two had strong cultivations and possessed shocking speed; it was clear that they'd soon catch up. Based on how fast they were moving, they were certainly all Dao of Dragon Realm experts!

"Aunt Xie, you guys go ahead!" Long Yuyin said anxiously.

The two women were Dao of Dragon Realm experts. Once a person reached the Dao of Dragon Realm, they absolutely could not afford to die! The moment they died, their souls would disperse and they would cease to exist!

"No! We must take you with us! We promised Madam that we would protect the Young Miss!" One woman said firmly. She knew that their opponents were powerful and more prepared, but they still weren't going to leave Long Yuyin behind.

"But Aunt Xie…" Long Yuyin's expression betrayed her anxiousness. These two women were like family to her. How could she bear to watch them die?!

Long Yuyin herself was only a Heavenly Axis Realm; she knew she was a burden. If they insisted on protecting her, then the two of them definitely wouldn't be able to escape!

But before Long Yuyin could think things through, a berserk palm energy tore through the sky.

"Trying to run? Only if we agree to it! Hmph, hmph! None of you can escape!" That cold voice was like the bite of an ice-cold blade.


	427. Chapter 427

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 427 – Fleeing**

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Several sharp blasts tore through the sky and shot towards the two women behind Long Yuyin.

A dragon's roar pierced the sky.

One of the women integrated with a Crimson Blaze Winged Dragon and made a huge palm against those chilling beams of light.

However, the chilly light only sped up.

*Pfft!* *Pfft!* *Pfft!*

The chilling light pierced through the Crimson Blaze Winged Dragon. Fresh blood splattered.

"Aoooow!" The Crimson Blaze Winged Dragon issued a miserable shriek.

The Crimson Blaze Winged Dragon turned back into a human and fell from the sky.

"Aunt Xie!" Long Yuyin wailed. But the other woman picked her up and flew on.

"Young Miss, you must take good care of yourself. Our opponent is at least of the 6-stage Dao of Dragon Realm. Even if we gave it our all, we wouldn't be able to hold him back!" the woman anxiously said to Long Yuyin as they flew on.

Once a Dao of Dragon Realm expert fell in battle, rescue was impossible!

Beams of light pierced the sky, chasing after Long Yuyin's escape.

At this moment, in an inn in the small town

Nie Li had finished cultivating and had just stepped out of the inn. The Sky Origin Divine Clan experts were still inside the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. It was time for him to return to the Divine Feathers Sect.

Nie Li had spent the past few days buying all the Sky Origin Divine Clan experts that were for sale. There was nothing left for him to do here.

As he stepped out of the inn, he noticed several streaks of light in the sky.

Was that Long Yuyin? Several black-clad men were chasing after Long Yuyin's group of two.

The woman who was following Long Yuyin knew that their pursuers were about to catch up, so she shoved Long Yuyin out of harm's way.

"Little Miss, please take care of yourself. I'll hold them back!" After uttering those words, she transformed into a Blizzard Draconic Bird and faced the black-clad men. The temperature immediately plummeted.

Nie Li furrowed his brows. Black and white wings appeared behind him and he shot towards Long Yuyin.

The moment the Blizzard Draconic Bird appeared, the image of a massive sword also appeared in the sky. The blade slashed downwards, swallowing the Blizzard Draconic Bird.

"Aunt Lin!" Long Yuyin's eyes flickered with tears. She wanted to throw herself at those black-clad men.

As those thoughts crossed Long Yuyin's mind, Nie Li landed right next to her, took her hand, and led her away.

"Nie Li, Aunt Xie and Aunt Lin are dead!" When Long Yuyin saw Nie Li, her tears became an undammed river, rushing and unstoppable.

"Right now, let's focus on getting out of here. We'll talk about these things later!" Nie Li flapped his wings and turned into a streak of light.

After those black-clad men killed the woman, they sprang forward and flew on.

'I wonder where those people came from? I can't use the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting right now. Otherwise, it might attract some unimaginable consequences!' Nie Li thought to himself. The wings on his back beat more rapidly, propelling him forward.

Nie Li was pushing himself as fast as he could.

The black-clad Dao of Dragon men were close in pursuit. But even though they were also going as fast as they could, they couldn't catch up with Nie Li.

Even though Nie Li was only at the pinnacle of the Heavenly Star Realm, he wasn't any slower than the average Dao of Dragon Realm expert.

Ever since his cultivation increased, the speed boost from his Wings of Law had also increased by several fold. Nie Li turned into a black and white streak of light, tearing through the sky.

"Where's that kid from? How is he so fast?" The leader of the black-clad men was extremely enraged. He could sense that Nie Li was only a Heavenly Star Realm, but to think the kid was so fast!

A Heavenly Star Realm brat actually dared to steal a person from right under their noses?

"You're asking for death!" The black-clad man coldly barked. The sword in his hand turned into a beam of chilling light and shot towards Nie Li.

That sword contained extreme power and speed, closely following behind Nie Li.

The blade soared until it was almost upon him, a powerful and chilling aura on Nie Li's back. Nie Li felt his entire body freeze up.

Was he going to die here?

Nie Li furrowed his brows. If he died, his cultivation would drop even further. He couldn't afford the time!

"No, I can't die! I can't let Long Yuyin die here, either!" Nie Li knitted his brows. He didn't know why these men were after Long Yuyin, but he was certain that there was a bigger plot behind it all!

Nie Li frantically circulated his soul realm. As though it'd received a summons, the Shadow Devil awoke in Nie Li's soul realm, and instantly poured a powerful surge of energy through its master. Nie Li's speed recieved an abrupt boost.

One after another, the Fanged Panda and the Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon also woke up and poured their energies into Nie Li's body.

Nie Li sensed the three energies and his speed exploded by at least three-fold.

Just a moment ago, the enemy's sword was almost upon Nie Li. But now, Nie Li had attained a speed equal to the sword's. As the sword continued to travel, it gradually began losing its speed. Nie Li, however, flew onwards as a streak of light.

The black-clad man caught up to his sword and retrieved it. He looked ahead and saw Nie Li pulling away, meter by meter. Finally, his target's figure vanished.

Just where had that brat come from? He only had a Heavenly Star Realm cultivation, but his speed had actually reached such a pinnacle degree! It was to the point that even the sword couldn't catch up to him! Just what was going on?

"Boss, what are we going to do now? That kid ran pretty fast!"

"Chase them down! I refuse to believe that he can keep running at that speed. With his cultivation, he definitely won't be able to hang on for much longer!" The black-clothed man coldly ordered. He didn't believe that a Heavenly Star Realm could escape the pursuit of so many Dao of Dragon Realm experts. Especially with a woman in tow.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

The black-clad man gave chase in the direction that Nie Li had vanished in.

Supported by the three energies, Nie Li bolted forward.

Long Yuyin, who was being towed along, was in utter shock. Nie Li was simply too fast. The wind whistled in her ears, and she couldn't sense a thing. The powerful wind pressed her clothes tightly against her body, outlining her curvy figure.

Nie Li was only a Heavenly Star Realm. How could he fly with such frightening speed?!

Indeed, Nie Li couldn't be judged with common sense.

Roughly half an hour later, Nie Li had left those black-clad men in the dust!


	428. Chapter 428

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 428 – Emperor Tian Yuan** 1

Nie Li sensed that his Heavenly Energy was being consumed at a rapid rate.

Even though it only took him an instant to explode to his greatest speed, the Heavenly Energy consumption was more than ten-fold.

If he continued like this, he'd be forced to stop soon. If that happened, then their pursuers would catch up immediately!

Nie Li looked down and saw towering mountains, precipitous ridges, densely packed trees, strange stones scattered about, and deep ravines.

Nie Li dived towards the mountains and ridges.

He had to hide somewhere first, by either making use of the terrain, entering the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, or even summoning all of the Sky Origin Divine Clan experts and fight those people.

*Woooosh!*

Nie Li turned into a streak of light and entered the dense forest.

This was within the boundaries of the Endless Wilderness. Once they crossed the extended mountain range, there would be nothing but an endless barren plain before them, without even a single plant growing. Countless Sky Origin Divine Clan experts had lived on this barren piece of land for thousands of years.

The mountain range laid there like the skeleton of a giant.

The moment Nie Li and Long Yuyin landed, a seven-coloured luster rolled over the barren wasteland.

"What's that?" Nie Li was alarmed. He saw the seven-coloured light rolling towards them and hastily attempted to dodge.

However, he couldn't made it in time!

*Wooooooosh!*

Nie Li and Long Yuyin collided with that seven-coloured light and disappeared from the area.

The group of black-clothed men finally caught up roughly half an hour later. They searched every nook and cranny of the surrounding area, but couldn't find Nie Li and Long Yuyin.

"What's going on?"

"Dammit, we actually let them escape!"

Unable to find Nie Li and Long Yuyin, the only thing they could do was leave.

Time gradually flowed on.

They didn't know how long they'd been in the darkness.

It was raining. A cold drop fell on his face.

Nie Li slowly regained consciousness and became vaguely aware of something soft and warm. Something was pressing on his body from above. He managed to open his eyes with some effort and saw Long Yuyin lying on top of him. His hand was also coincidentally placed on Long Yuyin's butt.

A soft sensation on his chest. Nie Li couldn't help feeling a little awkward.

He had to admit that Long Yuyin's figure was indeed fiery and hot.

As those thoughts crossed his mind, Long Yuyin groaned. She slowly awoke to the scene, and her face instantly flushed red. She immediately sat up.

Nie Li also propped himself up on his hands. He looked around them and saw nothing but an endless abyss.

"Where are we?" Long Yuyin looked around with a blank expression.

Nie Li also knitted his brows. He'd been flying along with Long Yuyin when they were hit by that seven-coloured light and lost consciousness. After that, he woke up in this place with her.

He noticed a barely discernable rumble through the air.

"I don't know, either. If things had gone the way they should, we would've landed on that mountain range. I don't know where we are right now, but I'm guessing that it's some sort of secret dimension!" Nie Li said under his breath.

"En." Long Yuyin nodded. She remembered her two aunts who'd died and became gloomy again.

Nie Li tried to stand up, but when he looked down, he realised that Long Yuyin was still sitting on top of him. It was an utterly awkward situation. His head was also perfectly lined up with Long Yuyin's chest. He bitterly smiled. "Long Yuyin, you need to get up first!"

Long Yuyin realised something wrong with this and immediately stood up with her face flushed red.

Nie Li observed the surroundings with his brows knitted. He felt a kind of mysterious energy rippling through the space.

Nie Li got ready to look for an exit, but a voice suddenly sounded from the void.

"There's no need for the two of you to search for an exit. You are currently within my intent. If I wish to let you out, only then will you leave this place." the voice resounded.

Nie Li and Long Yuyin felt chills running down their spines.

They were inside an intent?

"Gargantuan Intent Divine Technique!" Nie Li cried out.

"Oh? Brat. So you actually know of the Gargantuan Intent. Who are you? By right, it should be impossible for someone in your world to come in contact with such a powerful divine technique!" the voice resounded with a hint of surprise.

Long Yuyin stared blankly. What's the Gargantuan Intent Divine Technique? Was it a cultivation technique that only Martial Ancestor Realm experts could cultivate?

Long Yuyin probably never would've imagined that this Gargantuan Intent Divine Technique was something that not even a Martial Ancestor Realm expert could come within a hair's breadth of reaching!

"Indeed, I have understandings towards it. I wonder who this Senior might be…?" Nie Li probed.

"I can see through the thoughts of this little girl. It looks like she's deeply attached to you. However, I cannot see your thoughts. Your soul realm is unfathomable and deep. But your cultivation is only that of a Heavenly Star Realm. What is this?" The voice was filled with confusion. "With your strength, you were actually able to make the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting yours!"

Nie Li faintly smiled. It wasn't unusual that the expert couldn't see through his soul realm. That expert probably never thought that Nie Li was someone who'd arrived here by travelling through space and time.

"Let's not think about that for the time being. Brat, I want to ask you. Why are you buying so many Sky Origin Divine Clan experts?" That voice was deep with a trace of severity.

Nie Li's heart shook. Could this expert be related to the Sky Origin Divine Clan?

Weren't all of the Sky Origin Divine clansmen sealed inside the Endless Wilderness?

"Reply to Senior. I deeply respect the clansmen of the Sky Origin Divine Clan. Therefore, I wish to bring them out of the Endless Wilderness!" Nie Li explained.

The voice turned cold. "I don't believe you. Young man, you're lying!"

Nie Li went silent for a brief moment and spoke again, "I know that it's hard for Senior to believe me. Let me explain it this way. The Sky Origin Divine Clan and I have a common enemy. I can lead these clansmen and make them much stronger, so that they can aid me in dealing with that person!"

"Common enemy! Hahaha! Hilarious. What common enemy would you both have?" The voice coldly laughed.

"Regardless of whether Senior believes me or not, this is the truth." Nie Li said solemnly.

That voice went silent for a long moment, as if it was weighing the truth in Nie Li's words.

Nie Li noticed that the voice had gone silent, so he tried to probe again. "I wonder how I should address this Senior?"

The voice hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Tian Yuan! In the outside world, I am known as Emperor Tian Yuan!"

"Emperor Tian Yuan?" Nie Li's heart trembled. He never expected to meet a figure of legend in a place like this. But something was amiss; Emperor Tian Yuan should be long dead. What was speaking to him right now might only a remnant intent of the original Emperor Tian Yuan!


	429. Chapter 429

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 429 – Treasures from Heaven and Earth**

Emperor Tian Yuan was the ancestor of Sky Origin Divine Clan, the one who'd been killed by the Sage Emperor!

"What if I say that our common enemy is the Sage Emperor?" Nie Li said with a faint smile.

"The Sage Emperor?" Emperor Tian Yuan's intent carried a smear of bloodlust. "Young man, do you really think I'll believe that? Given your age, you won't even be able to touch the surface of the Sage Emperor! If he wanted to kill you, he wouldn't even need to lift a finger!"

"Does Senior Tian Yuan know of the theory of time-space?" Nie Li smiled.

"Time-space? You're someone from the Ancient Era? No. If you were from the Ancient Era, there's no way I wouldn't know who you are!" Emperor Tian Yuan's voice carried suspicion.

"What if I said that I'm from one hundred years in the future? Would Senior Tian Yuan be willing to believe that?" Nie Li asked.

"A hundred years in the future? The river of time-space only flows forward, never backwards. Unless…" Emperor Tian Yuan paused and turned his intent onto Nie Li's body.

Emperor Tian Yuan's intent seemed like it was going to penetrate Nie Li.

After a brief silence, Emperor Tian Yuan spoke again. "Alright, then. I'll believe that you're someone from one hundred years in the future. As for what you said about the Sage Emperor being your enemy, I'll also believe that."

Nie Li had too many things on his person that should've been impossible for someone of his level to obtain. The only clear explanation was that Nie Li was truly someone from one hundred years in the future.

Someone from hundred years later?

Long Yuyin blankly stared at Nie Li. How could she believe something so bizarre?

"I fought with the Sage Emperor in my previous life, but, ultimately, I wasn't his opponent. Now that I've returned back to my youth, I've begun anew by cultivating the Heavenly God technique and obtaining all sorts of treasures. However, trying to break the seal on the endless time-space is still too difficult. Still, I never expected to meet Senior Tian Yuan!" said Nie Li.

"Say, how did you lose in your previous lifetime?" Emperor Tian Yuan said with a deep voice.

"In my previous life, the Ancestral God Land was destroyed. As a result, the Sage Emperor broke through his seals and struggled free. He then began slaughtering experts left and right, causing great destruction. The other experts who'd hidden themselves in various realms finally decided to end their drifting and purposeless lives and rose in resistance. However, they were all suppressed by the Sage Emperor, either dying when their souls were destroyed or becoming eternally enslaved!" said Nie Li.

Emperor Tian Yuan spoke no words, but Nie Li could feel his wrath.

Emperor Tian Yuan had also been killed and his entire Sky Origin Divine Clan sealed in the Endless Wilderness, enslaved for generations and unable to escape. How could Emperor Tian Yuan possibly endure such a malicious act?

"Then, how did you resist the Sage Emperor? Even if a hundred years had passed, you're still only a little over a hundred years old. What realm could your cultivation have reached?" Emperor Tian Yuan said once again.

"I obtained a treasure with the power to reverse space and time. That's how I could confront him," Nie Li explained.

"This treasure that you've spoken of should be the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?" Emperor Tian Yuan's brows said deeply with knitted brows. As far as he knew, that treasure was the only thing that could possess such might.

Nie Li smiled, but didn't say a thing. In a way, he'd admitted it.

Long Yuyin listened from the side, but was in deep confusion. She looked at Nie Li and felt even further from understanding him than ever before.

"If you wish to confront the Sage Emperor again, I can aid you!" Emperor Tian Yuan said. "However, you must agree to a few of my terms."

"What terms?" asked Nie Li.

"To lead all of the Sky Origin Divine Clan out of the Endless Wilderness. If you manage to win against the Sage Emperor, you must return their freedom!" said Emperor Tian Yuan.

"Even if Senior Tian Yuan hadn't said it, I would've done it!" Nie Li seriously replied.

"The Seat of the Sovereign, who doesn't yearn for it? Today, I believe that your heart is righteous, but who can say what it will be in the future? I want you to swear on it. And if you do not follow your oath, you will be cursed by the Heavenly Dao and your cultivation will never make even an inch forward!" Emperor Tian Yuan decreed, focusing on Nie Li.

Nie Li understood that Emperor Tian Yuan wanted him to plant a Devil's Heart inside himself. If Nie Li went against his oath, he'd be cursed by his own conscience and his cultivation would never rise again.

Nie Li raised his right hand and took the oath. "I swear that after I defeat the Sage Emperor, I will return freedom to the Sky Origin Divine Clan. If I go against this oath, I will accept punishment by the heavens and my cultivation will never rise another inch!"

Long Yuyin watched from the side. She'd never heard of this "Sage Emperor" that Nie Li and Emperor Tian Yuan were talking about. However, she imagined that he must be a powerful existence. Even though she didn't know exactly how strong this Emperor Tian Yuan was, she was certain that he was far stronger than any Martial Ancestor Realm expert.

Emperor Tian Yuan laughed, "With your words, I can rest at ease. Now, back when I was alive, I left behind many treasures. They're all useless against Emperor-level experts, but they'll definitely be useful to Heavenly Axis Realm experts like you. They'll give you a huge boost to your cultivation."

Treasures of an Emperor-level expert?

If Nie Li could obtain the treasures left behind by Emperor Tian Yuan, it'd be a great boost to his cultivation speed.

Suddenly, the ground split before Nie Li and Long Yuyin and a disk slowly ascended from below. This disk was a few hundred meters in radius and was stacked with all sorts of items. Aside from weapons and armours, there was also a variety of spiritual medicines.

Even a Martial Ancestor Realm expert might have never seen such treasures before!

"These treasures are too powerful for you. With your cultivation, you won't even be able to use them unless you knew the methods!" Emperor Tian Yuan sighed. "But consider them my gift to you! I will also impart with you the knowledge of how and when to use them!"

Nie Li laughed. "Senior Tian Yuan is underestimating me. Don't forget, I'm from a hundred years in the future. Senior Tian Yuan doesn't have to teach me how to use these treasures!"

Emperor Tian Yuan was dazed for a brief moment, before he issued a laugh. "So that's how it is. It seems I've been saved quite a bit of trouble!"

Nie Li looked at the pile of treasures before him with elation in his heart. There were a few hundred Divine Phaseless Fruits and hundreds of armours and weapons that surpassed the Martial Ancestor Realm level. There were also treasures of other kinds. These things were simply too precious!

Right now, Nie Li's cultivation was stagnant because he lacked the very treasures necessary to boost him any higher. But at his current level, it'd be impossible for him to obtain such treasures! But now that Emperor Tian Yuan had left him this treasury, he'd be able to push his cultivation much higher in just a short period of time.

However, Nie Li still had to figure out how he was going to use these treasures most effectively. After all, his currently level made it impossible for him to fully use such high-leveled treasures!

"I'll take it, then. Many thanks to Senior Tian Yuan!" Nie Li smiled, then stowed everything away into his interspatial ring.

To an Emperor-level expert, especially one who was already dead, these items were useless. Therefore, Nie Li didn't have to be modest with Emperor Tian Yuan! After all, in a way, this was a transaction between them!


	430. Chapter 430

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 430 – The Inheritance of Tian Yuan**

"There seem to be some people pursuing you. I'll wait until they're gone, before I send you out," said Emperor Tian Yuan.

"Many thanks to Senior Tian Yuan!" Nie Li said respectfully. While they waited, Nie Li continued chatting with Emperor Tian Yuan about the Sage Emperor.

Emperor Tian Yuan was now certain that Nie Li really was someone from a hundred years in the future and also possessed the potential of defeating the Sage Emperor. How many years had it been since he was waiting for revenge?

"Aside from these treasures, I have another supreme treasure for you!"

After Emperor Tian Yuan finished his words, a disk appeared in the sky, dancing in the breeze until it landed in Nie Li's hand.

"Myriad Spiritual Sword Array!" Nie Li exclaimed.

"Yes. This is the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array!" Emperor Tian Yuan confirmed with a nod.

Back in Nie Li's previous life, the many experts who'd hidden themselves in various realms as well as supreme treasures had shown up to Nie Li's aid at the battle against the Sage Emperor. The Myriad Spiritual Sword Array was one of those treasures. Even though it was only a single treasure, it'd killed five of the Sage Emperor's Deity servants.

"A trace of my intent still remains inside this item and thus controls it. At your level, it'd be impossible for you to do so by yourself. If you run into any troubles that you can't resolve alone, you can use my intent to contact me, and I can activate the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array for you. However, you must understand that this treasure requires the essences of heaven and earth to bring out its full potential; do not use it rashly. Save it for the Sage Emperor!" said Emperor Tian Yuan solemnly.

"Rest assured, I understand this item, Senior Tian Yuan!" Nie Li cupped his hands and placed the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

In order to activate, the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array needed to absorb a good amount of Heavenly Energy. The inside of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was perfect for that, since the Heavenly Energy there was always infinite and rich!

Nie Li had witnessed the might of the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array, once upon a time. This item needed to absorb an enormous amount of Heavenly Energy for only one activation.

After storing the Myriad Spiritual Sword Array, Nie Li suddenly remembered something. He turned towards Emperor Tian Yuan and asked, "I wish to enquire on one matter."

"What is it?"

"I wonder if Senior Tian Yuan knows of a person who calls himself Emperor Kong Ming from the Tiny World?"

Emperor Tian Yuan went silent for some time. A while later, he spoke. "This Emperor Kong Ming that you speak of might be that person. A formidable talent suddenly appeared roughly a few hundred years ago. I don't know of his origins; he might even be the reincarnation of some supreme expert. His divine intent once interacted with mine. This man had achieved a cultivation that attracted the attention of the Sage Emperor and was being hunted by several of his Deity servants. He engaged in battle with those Deities for several days, but ultimately disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

Nie Li had always been confused and perplexed about this entity known as Emperor Kong Ming. Aside from the chant, there was also his way of nurturing disciples like nurturing venomous insects1. Because of that, Nie Li was always worried that an enemy might appear at any time.

"That person's talent was transcendent, to obtain such astonishing cultivation in just a short two or three hundred years. If he indeed was the reincarnation of some expert, his strength should be above mine. I originally hoped that he'd be able to break through the Sage Emperor's seal on time and space, but it was a pity. In these endlessly long years, across all of time and space, there aren't many who are lucky enough receive the chance to mature and confront the Sage Emperor!" Emperor Tian Yuan sighed.

Growing strong enough to challenge the Sage Emperor in just two to three hundred years.

Nie Li furrowed his brows for a brief moment. If Emperor Kong Ming was one, then Nie Li would be the second in that former life.

Both Nie Li and Emperor Kong Ming were from the Tiny World. Nie Li had a vague feeling that there was something linking himself and Emperor Kong Ming.

For a long time now, Nie Li had held a vague sense of a connection to this Emperor Kong Ming.

That's why Nie Li had been trying to track down Emperor Kong Ming. Now that he'd gained this information from Emperor Tian Yuan, Nie Li was even more certain of his thoughts.

Emperor Tian Yuan seemed to have also realised something, as asked on the spot, "Are you from the Tiny World as well?"

"Yes." Nie Li nodded after a brief hesitation.

Emperor Tian Yuan blanked for a brief moment, then laughed, "I understand now. There were some things that I couldn't understand before, but now, I understand all of it! Hahaha!"

Emperor Tian Yuan's laughs echoed throughout the entire space.

His voice boomed like a large bell. Long Yuyin couldn't help covering her ears. Her pretty face also couldn't help paling a little.

Emperor Tian Yuan had said that he understood. But just was what is that he understood?

"Senior Tian Yuan, what did you understand?" Nie Li couldn't help asking.

"You must uncover the answer to this riddle yourself. In the Dao of Heaven and Earth, everything is destined. One day, you'll understand." Emperor Tian Yuan laughed. "If there's anyone or anything between heaven and earth that can fight against the Sage Emperor, then it is you. All of our fates are in your hands!"

Emperor Tian Yuan had understood something, but was unwilling to speak. This only layered more doubt on Nie Li's heart.

What was the mystery?

"I can only tell you one thing. Everything that you've cultivated and inherited are above mine."

Emperor Tian Yuan continued, "Therefore, you must tap into your own potential. Explode forth your potential. As of now, your cultivation speed is still much too slow to confront the Sage Emperor. You don't have enough time!"

"I'll definitely do all that I can!" Nie Li replied in a serious tone.

"There's nothing more I can help you with!" Emperor Tian Yuan's intent then landed on Long Yuyin, who was beside Nie Li. "This girl, here, is deeply attached to you. In this world, there aren't many like her who would be willing to die for you. You must cherish this properly. However, her talents are still too inferior; if this goes on, she will not be able to aid you. Let me grant her a different destiny!"

A moment later, the boundless intent in the space began raging like a violent storm.

Long Yuyin was in a daze, but she could feel a powerful energy pouring into her shenmen 2 through the top of her head. The energy charged into her body, filling her with a powerful vigour.

She felt as though her entire body was about to explode. Her beautiful face contorted in an expression of deep pain.

However, she clenched her teeth and held on. She understood Emperor Tian Yuan's intention. If she wanted to help Nie Li one day, she'd have to accept this baptism from Emperor Tian Yuan!

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Long Yuyin felt the energy surge through her body and explode, as if it wanted to tear her apart. The force was so powerful that no physical body could ever fully endure it; even her artifact armour began showing cracks.

*Boom!*

The armour exploded!

Since the artifact armour couldn't even endure it, of course her clothes had long been turned into ashes!


	431. Chapter 431

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 431 – Leaving**

Nie Li never expected this to happen. His eyes widened.

Long Yuyin was like a goddess who'd descended from the Ninth Heaven1. Not a single thread had been left on her body. Her fully and perfect curves radiated such an appeal that it was nearly impossible to look away.

Formidable energy poured into Long Yuyin's body through her shenmen on her head.

Long Yuyin clenched her teeth and endured the intense pain. She tried her best to open her eyes, only to see such a situation and Nie Li's gaze. She instantly flushed red. "You…! Stop looking!"

Nie Li smiled and shifted his line of sight. After all, Nie Li had lived two lives. Even though he'd seen all of Long Yuyin, he still remained calm and collected.

It was a while before Long Yuyin's consciousness cleared enough for her to be astonished at the strength she'd gained.

Her cultivation had gone from the Heavenly Axis Realm straight to the Dao of Dragon Realm. On top of that, she was at least at the sixth stage. The energy still coursed through her body, yet to be absorbed. After things settled down, her cultivation might rise by another several levels. In fact, it might even be possible for her to step into the Martial Ancestor Realm!

However, Emperor Tian Yuan had bestowed her something else, aside from her rise in cultivation. Lines of a profound chant floated through her mind. It must be the cultivation technique that Emperor Tian Yuan himself had practised!

Long Yuyin immediately put on a fresh set of clothes, all the while looking embarrassed to death.

"I have completely changed your fate to the Divine Pulse. From now on, your cultivation will leap soars and bounds!" Emperor Tian Yuan laughed and spoke again. "I've never taken in a disciple before; I suppose we can consider you my first!"

Experts like Emperor Tian Yuan have long seen through the foolishness of worldly affairs; of course he wouldn't mind. Besides, he was only the trace of an intent.

Long Yuyin glanced at Nie Li with a red face. Earlier, Nie Li had seen everything. No matter what, she had to hold Nie Li responsible for this matter!

Nie Li turned around and saw Long Yuyin's bashful expression. Those scenes from earlier couldn't help replaying themselves in his head. He had to admit that Long Yuyin had quite a sexy figure. Given a few more years, she'd be on par with her mother.

Right now, Long Yuyin wore a set of pale pink clothing. Her shy manner was timid and charming.

Nie Li thought his eyesight must be going bad. Was this really the same tyrannosaurus Long Yuyin?

"Ahem." Nie Li gave a dry cough, then he cupped his hands towards the empty air. "Many thanks to Senior Tian Yuan!"

"Thank you, Master!" Long Yuyin gratefully echoed. After all, Emperor Tian Yuan had helped her raise her cultivation to such heights.

Emperor Tian Yuan laughed, "I have done what I can do. From this day onwards, you two must depend on yourselves!"

If the Sage Emperor resurrected, the entirety of time and space would be refined. If that came to pass, then regardless of whether it was the Human Clan or the Demon Clan, everyone would be turned into ashes. Utter annihilation. Therefore, defeating the Sage Emperor was a must.

"Those people have already left, so I'll send you out now. My Myriad Spiritual Sword Array is a supreme treasure passed down through generations of the Sky Origin Divine Clan. Being in its presence is the same as being in the presence of my own person. If those Sky Origin Divine Clan brats refuse to obey you, all you have to do is bring out this Myriad Spiritual Sword Array!" Emperor Tian Yuan laughed. And with that, a surge of energy swept Nie Li and Long Yuyin back into physical reality.

Emperor Tian Yuan's voice resounded from far away, "Brat, I'll wait for the day you defeat the Sage Emperor. You must not let me down!"

Then, Emperor Tian Yuan's voice vanished without a trace.

When Nie Li and Long Yuyin opened their eyes, they were already outside.

Long Yuyin suddenly recalled the two elders who'd sacrificed their lives for her, and grief filled her face once again.

Nie Li saw her expression, then said to her, "Where are those elders of yours? Take me there. I might be able to revive them. I can store the remnants of their souls inside my Soul Mirror. When my cultivation breaks through the Martial Ancestor Realm and reaches the Deity Realm, I might be able to revive them!"

"Really?" Long Yuyin's eyes widened. Before today, she would've never believed in the existence of a "Deity Realm". However, after her encounter with Emperor Tian Yuan, she was totally willing to believe it.

A Martial Ancestor Realm already possessed ability of great caliber. As for a Deity Realm… what kind of unimaginable power would lie in that realm?

Long Yuyin led Nie Li around, until they found the bodies of the two elders. Nie Li brought out his Soul Mirror and stored the remaining pieces of their souls inside.

Nie Li looked at the Soul Mirror inside. Aside from the two remnant souls that he'd just added, there was also the remains of Ye Zong's soul. Nie Li wondered whether he'd be able to revive him.

Nie Li clenched his fist. He still wasn't strong enough!

"Thank you, Nie Li!" Long Yuyin cried when she saw the two remnant souls enter the Soul Mirror. Her vision grew hazy and she threw herself into Nie Li's chest.

A surge of feminine fragrance wafted up from his chest. Nie Li was dazed for a brief moment. Then he laughed and patted Long Yuyin on the shoulder.

After a long while, Nie Li bitterly smiled and asked, "Are you done? I'm being squeezed to the point that I can't breathe!"

When Long Yuyin heard that, she immediately flushed red and released Nie Li. She stomped her foot and flew away.

"Hey Miss! I won't be able to follow you if you run so fast. Don't you know that your current cultivation is much higher than mine?" Nie Li shouted as he took his time to fly.

Long Yuyin slightly slowed her steps.

The two rays of light flashed through the sky and disappeared into the horizon.

Skysoul Institute

The news of Nie Li and Long Yuyin's return soon spread throughout the Skysoul Institute. Not only were the Demon, Heavenly Path, and Profound Note Leagues aware of it, even Long Tianming's camp knew. An even larger storm was brewing.

At a valley in the Skysoul Institute

Ying Yueru's pretty face was hidden under a cloak. She sat in an array, incessantly pinching and rubbing her fingers. Her eyes were fixed on a spot right in front of her. Finally, she sighed and said, "It's about time, isn't it? Shall I go and meet him?

"Forget it! It'd be better not to!"

After all, those were events that'd happened in the previous lifetime.

Ying Yueru still couldn't accept the fact that a stranger had suddenly stepped into her world and became her disciple.

However, everything that'd happened in that previous life was real.

"You will soon step into the Heavenly Axis Realm and the Sage Emperor will come. If I don't leave, then the entire Divine Feathers Sect won't be able to escape this misfortune!" Ying Yueru fixed her gaze before her, "Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, and Lu Piao…since I'm well aware of your fates, why don't I give you some advice. Considered it my last favor to you!"

Wish a *Woosh!*, Ying Yueru turned into a strand of smoke and disappeared.

Like nothing had ever happened.

Ying Yueru had always lived by herself. If no one came to visit, then it'd be a while before anyone noticed that she was gone.


	432. Chapter 432

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 432 – Frightening Medicinal Effects**

For several days in a row, Nie Li, Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun beat their gongs and drums as they put things in order. Long Tianming and his crew continued to pressure them, chasing after the Demon, Heavenly Path, and Profound Note Leagues. As for Nie Li and them, how could they idly sit by without retaliating?

In a room, in a certain courtyard

Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, Li Xingyun and the rest were all gathered.

"Nie Li, what are you doing?" Lu Piao couldn't help asking in confusion.

These past few days, Nie Li had been gathering massive quantities of herbs, as well as an enormous cauldron. He seemed to be preparing to refine something.

Nie Li showed a mysterious smile and said, "I'm getty ready to refine an elixir. Later, I'll show you its effects!"

"Elixir? What kind of elixir?" Curiosity was written all over everyone's faces.

Long Yuyin also blinked in curiosity. After learning of Nie Li's true identity just a short time ago, she'd been in deep confusion. She spent a long time mulling over the facts, before she finally reached a conclusion that put her at ease. It didn't matter if Nie Li was someone from a hundred years in the future; that was Nie Li's past. She loved Nie Li for who he was right now, and that was enough for her!

Nie Li brought out a Divine Phaseless Fruit and a Frost Steel Divine Needle, used the needle to scrape off a tiny piece of the fruit, and placed the scrap into a bottle.

"This bottle contains Rootless Water. You should first mix the contents of the bottle, then divide it among a hundred bottles. Mix them again, and split each bottle into a hundred more!" Nie Li explained as he tidied up the other herbs.

Li Xingyun and the rest roughly understood Nie Li's intentions. Nie Li wanted them to dilute the essence of that tiny piece of fruit into ten thousand bottles!

Lu Piao couldn't help crying out in confusion. "What kind of spiritual fruit is this? Even a magic elixir or formidable medicine would lose its effects after being diluted ten thousand times!"

"Yeah! That's diluting it ten thousand times!" Gu Bei also couldn't help speaking up as well.

However, Nie Li only smiled. "You've never seen a Divine Phaseless Fruit before, so you don't know how to use it. That's why you'd say such things!"

"Divine Phaseless Fruit? I've never heard of it before!" Li Xingyun blanked. "What kind of magic elixir or formidable medicine is that? Will it still be effective after being diluted ten thousand times?"

"The words 'magic elixir' and 'formidable medicine' aren't nearly enough to describe the Divine Phaseless Fruit. There's a reason I used a Frost Steel Divine Needle to scrape off a tiny bit of it. If a Martial Ancestor Realm expert consumed this fruit, their body would immediately rupture and they'd die from the powerful medicinal effects of this fruit!" Nie Li laughed.

Everyone's expressions changed. "It's that powerful? You're not exaggerating, right?"

Even Martial Ancestor Realm… just what kind of powerful existence was that? Having your body rupture just from eating a little bit… that was simply too unbelievable!

"Have I lied to you before?" Nie Li asked with a smile. This Divine Phaseless Fruit was from Emperor Tian Yuan's collection. Its medicinal effects would be unimaginable, even to a Martial Ancestor Realm expert! "Even if we dilute it ten thousand times, its medicinal effect will still be too strong for our bodies. A drop of that would still rupture our bodies!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Li Xingyun couldn't help asking, with inevitable shock in his heart.

"I'm preparing over ten different methods to further weaken its potency after diluting it ten thousand times. After that, I'll refine it into an elixir!" Nie Li explained. "The medicinal effects of the fully refined elixir will definitely be astounding!"

"I wonder if that elixir can help us reach the pinnacle of the Heavenly Axis Realm!"

"Forget the pinnacle Heavenly Axis Realm, you could even reach the Dao of Dragon Realm without problems!" Nie Li confidently replied.

The Dao of Dragon Realm?

Everyone widened their eyes. Breaking through into Dao of Dragon Realm? How could anyone say that so easily?

Long Yuyin thought for a bit, then said, "In that case, it should be able to help me break through to the pinnacle of the Dao of Dragon Realm. Our Dragonseal Family is going to select its successor soon. If I can reach the pinnacle of the Dao of Dragon Realm, I'll have absolute confidence in my position. When that happens, even the Patriarch, himself, won't be able to keep me away!"

Long Yuyin had been gone from the Skysoul Institute for a while. Upon her return, she'd shocked Li Xingyun and the rest with her cultivation. It was far above anything they themselves could compare to! They had no idea how Long Yuyin could've done it!

Nie Li thought for a moment, then replied, "One might not be enough, but two definitely will! This elixir will also cause huge changes to your physiques! However, each elixir requires at least three days to be fully absorbed!"

Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao stared at Nie Li.

Its medicinal powers were that strong?

Compared to the possibility of reaching the Dao of Dragon Realm, what was three days anyways?

Most people needed several years, or perhaps even decades to go from the Heavenly Axis to the Dao of Dragon Realm!

This elixir was a little too heaven-defying, right?

As far as Nie Li was concerned, this was absolutely normal. To existences like Emperor Tian Yuan, any Dao of Dragon Realm would be nothing more than an ant. What's wrong with breaking through it in only three days?

Usually, Divine Phaseless Fruits were things that only Deity Realm experts could get their hands on!

The entire worth of the Divine Feathers Sect couldn't compare to the price of a single Divine Phaseless Fruit!

Even an ordinary Martial Ancestor Realm wouldn't know how to properly use a Divine Phaseless Fruit; however, Nie Li knew it all!

Over the next few days, Nie Li began refining elixirs like mad. With a detailed manufacturing procedure, the process itself wasn't anything difficult.

Roughly ten days later, Nie Li had refined over five hundred elixirs.

Nie Li couldn't help showing a gratified smile as he beheld those clear, sparkling and jade-like elixirs. Armed with these elixirs, he was like a tiger that'd grown wings1. But all of the credit had to go to Senior Tian Yuan. If it hadn't been for his gift of the Divine Phaseless Fruits, there would've been nothing that Nie Li could do, even while knowing the refinery method. Even the cleverest housewife can't cook without rice!

Nie Li summoned his army of several hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members from his painting, then sent them out to deliver the elixirs to Ye Ziyun, Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest. These elixirs would definitely let their cultivations soar by leaps and bounds.

Lu Piao picked up one of the elixirs and examined it. "Is this the divine elixir that you were talking about?"

They all knew that Nie Li had been busy refining the powerful elixir, and couldn't contain their excitement; once in a while, someone would drop by and take a look at how things were going. When they learned that the divine elixirs had finally been completed, they were all impatient to give it a try.

"Go ahead!" Nie Li said with a smile.

Lu Piao looked at the elixir and felt deep inside that Nie Li wasn't lying. Back when they were still in Glory City, Nie Li had provided them with extremely powerful cultivation techniques. Of course he'd firmly believe in Nie Li, without a single doubt!

Lu Piao opened his mouth and swallowed that elixir. A burning sensation surged through his dantian, engulfing him until there was nothing left. He immediately sat down and crossed his legs.

What great medicinal effects!


	433. Chapter 433

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 433 – Acting Sect Master?**

It was a total transformation!

The frighteningly potent medicinal effects rushed into his soul realm, as if trying to burst it. None of the elixirs he'd ever taken before could compare to the effects of this one!

Lu Piao turned pale from shock. If the medicinal effects swelled and burst his soul realm, he'd be a goner!

What's the point in trying to raise your cultivation if you're already dead?

However, the medicine simultaneously nourished Lu Piao's soul realm, restoring it.

In addition to its potent medicinal effects, this elixir could actually nourish the soul realm!

Lu Piao was amazed. He could feel his cultivation rise through the Heavenly Axis Realm. 1-stage, 2-stage… at last, it stopped at the 5-stage Heavenly Axis Realm.

Great heavens! What kind of heaven-defying elixir was this!

The effects were simply too astonishing!

Just one elixir had raised his cultivation by so much. If he took a couple more, wouldn't he become even more powerful?

Li Xingyun, Gu Bei and the rest stood to the side, staring at Nie Li in shock. They swallowed to try and regain their composure. This was simply too terrifying.

They obviously sensed Lu Piao's sudden rise in cultivation. How long did that take? And it was all due to one tiny elixir!

Nie Li showed a faint smile. He'd already expected Lu Piao's sudden rise in cultivation. After all, that elixir had been crafted from a Divine Phaseless Fruit left behind from an Emperor-level expert's private collection! For cultivators of their level, it was beyond supreme immortal medicine!

"Nie Li, quick, give me one!" Li Xingyun impatiently demanded.

There probably wasn't a single person in the Divine Feathers Sect who wouldn't be impatient after seeing Lu Piao's sudden rise in cultivation!

Nie Li distributed all the refined elixirs that he had on hand. Then, he entered the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and distributed the rest to his Sky Origin Divine Clan experts.

After everyone received their share of the elixirs, they began cultivating with full concentration.

For the next month or so, the people of the Demon, Heavenly Path, and Profound Note Leagues all stayed inside the Skysoul Institute. Regardless of how badly Gu Heng's subordinates mocked them, not a single expert left the grounds. It seemed as if the core members of these leagues had all gone missing.

The absence of the core members was an extremely demoralising blow to the exterior members of the leagues. Many of them simply chose to leave and join Gu Heng's camp instead.

A certain courtyard in the Skysoul Institute

"He Yuan, this doesn't seem right. We shouldn't be doing this, should we?" someone weakly protested. He was a slender twenty-six or twenty-seven year-old man who wore white silk clothes.

That person called He Yuan was a man with many scars. He coldly laughed, "Doesn't seem right? Why did we join the Demon League in the first place? Wasn't it because we saw potential in the Demon League, and the fact that they offered such generous conditions? But look at it now. Who knows where the core members have gone? They've probably holed themselves up like turtles. What's the point in staying there?"

"It's fine that we're leaving, but to take over two hundred brothers with us…"

"Haha, a man seeks his way up just as water seeks its way down. Look at the situation. The Demon League won't be able to hold on much longer. Besides, Gu Heng has given us rather decent terms. By taking these brothers with us, we'll be able to negotiate the terms. If it was just the two of us, do you really think Gu Heng would bother?" He Yuan sneered.

Ever since the core members of the Demon League had disappeared, the hearts of the exterior members had been riled. He Yuan only needed to do a little bit of convincing before two hundred of them were willing to leave with him.

Of course Gu Heng would be willing to accept traitors of the Demon League. Furthermore, he was providing them with ample conditions.

The slim youth thought about it and ground his teeth. "Fine. We'll leave, since the Demon League no longer has any prospects!"

Aside from the few hundred who'd become Gu Heng's subordinates, there were thousands of others who'd also decided to leave.

In reality, Nie Li had always been paying close attention to the state of the Demon League. He'd already given elixirs to the fully trustworthy core members. However, he was still in the process of observing the exterior members. To those who'd decided to turn to Gu Heng, or to leave entirely, Nie Li had done nothing. He simply allowed them to leave.

Even though there were many who'd left, there were still many who'd stayed.

After such a commotion, most of the remaining members should be worth nurturing!

Nie Li had secretly been reorganizing things, starting by cleaning out the spies in his Demon League. As for those who he finally deemed trustworthy, he brought them in and secretly nurtured them.

The Skysoul Institute was in a lull of tranquility. Gu Heng was pleased with the idea that the Demon, Heavenly Path, and Profound Note Leagues had seemingly given in. He began recruiting in large numbers and also announced that he'd reclaim his position as the first-in-line successor from Gu Bei. As for the Ashen Flames Family's Li Yufeng, he also announced that he'd soon become the Acting Patriarch for the Ashen Flames Family.

As for Long Tianming, even though he didn't show any movements, rumors had it that he was working towards becoming the Acting Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect.

The older generations hid themselves behind the scenes and focused on cultivating and strengthening the Divine Feathers Sect's foundation. They couldn't care less about such trifling matters that were going on. Such things were better left to the younger generations.

All the while, Nie Li continued to enhance his cultivation and observe the changes within the Divine Feathers Sect. Regardless of how turbulent the situation might be, everything would be fine as long the Demon League grew stronger. Aside from cultivating every day, Nie Li also occasionally paid visits to the Skycloud Hall to share his thoughts with Hierarch Skycloud. The latter had already developed an extreme trust in Nie Li.

Divine Feathers Sect, Skycloud Hall

"Nie Li, you said that you want to fight for the Acting Sect Master's position?"' Hierarch Skycloud asked with a look of blank.

"Yes!" Nie Li said resolutely. "Right now, the Demon God's Sect is pressuring hard on us. If Long Tianming takes control, I fear that the Divine Feathers Sect will spiral into an ever greater crisis. That's why I wish to stand out and fight to become the Acting Sect Master!"

"But you simply do not have much of a chance at success! Your foundation inside the Divine Feathers Sect is too shallow. So many of the Divine Feathers Sect disciples don't even know who you are. How do you plan to fight to become the Acting Sect Master? True, you are my disciple and you have my support; however, within the vast boundaries of the Divine Feathers Sect, my support will not be enough!" Hierarch Skycloud explained with a smile and the shake of a head. Nie Li was indulging in a fantasy. "I know you have great plans in your heart; furthermore, you possess an extraordinary talent. However, the position of Acting Sect Master is still beyond you!"

"If I gain control of the Divine Feathers Sect, then the sect will definitely welcome a new golden age. I only wish to know if Master will firmly support me!" Nie Li requested as he looked at Hierarch Skycloud. Hierarch Skycloud probably still had some doubts in his ability.

Hierarch Skycloud remained silent for a moment, and truthfully was rather surprised. Nie Li appeared so confident.

Could it really be possible…? Hierarch Skycloud quietly sat in his chair. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke. "I'm afraid that even I cannot firmly support you. As for the other Hierarchs, it'll be even more impossible!"

Nie Li firmly replied, "As long as Master supports me, then I have the confidence."


	434. Chapter 434

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 434 – Divine Medicine**

"My support won't be enough, unless you can prove that you truly possess the ability to lead the Divine Feathers Sect to glory!" Hierarch Skycloud said.

"I can prove to Master that I possess the ability. However, I request that Master fully support me in return!" Nie Li replied.

"In terms of character, you're far better than Long Tianming. However, that Situ Beiyan kid isn't a bad choice, either." Hierarch Skycloud pondered. "Situ Beiyan is the child of the current Sect Master. Pity he doesn't have much ambition…"

Situ Beiyan? The name rang a bell to Nie Li. In his previous life, Situ Beiyan had died mysteriously to some unknown plot. After that, Long Tianming took over. All the signs pointed to Long Tianming. Since Situ Beiyan didn't win against Long Tianming back then, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let him become the Sect Master in this life.

"This is the elixir that I've refined for Master. I believe that Master will be able to understand after you consume this elixir… that I can bring the Divine Feathers Sect to a glory that it's never seen in a thousand years!" Nie Li confidently said as he passed the elixir to Hierarch Skycloud.

Hierarch Skycloud accepted the elixir and scrutinised it. A trace of shock flashed through his eyes.

He could already sense the frightening medicinal effects of the elixir!

Hierarch Skycloud opened his mouth, swallowed the elixir, and felt a surge of boundless medicinal energy pour down his throat. It felt like his body was ignited in flames.

The Hierarch Skycloud was already a Martial Ancestor Realm expert. Ordinary elixirs shouldn't have even the slightest effect on him, unless it was a divine medicine tens of millions of years old!1 However, such divine medicines aren't easy to come across.

It'd been at least a few dozen years since Hierarch Skycloud took any elixirs that aided his cultivation.

That's because the foundation of his cultivation was too powerful!

However, the boundless medicinal effects stored within just the surface of the elixir was already far more powerful than the elixirs that he'd personally cultivated!

For five years, Hierarch Skycloud's cultivation had remained at the 3-stage Martial Ancestor Realm, never taking a single step forth. But now that he'd taken this elixir, his cultivation began rising like mad, instantly breaking through to the 4-stage Martial Ancestor Realm. Even then, it didn't stop.

Just what kind of divine medicine was this, to have such frightening medicinal effect!

What decided your position in the Divine Feathers Sect wasn't your strength or cultivation, but rather your favor with the Big Five. The strongest among the Big Five was a 5-stage Martial Ancestor Realm, while the weakest was a 1-stage Martial Ancestor Realm. These five Martial Ancestor Realm experts were the core strength of the Divine Feathers Sect!

As long as these five Martial Ancestor Realm experts lived, the Divine Feathers Sect would never weaken! However, if anything happened to these Martial Ancestor Realm experts, then the Divine Feathers Sect would abruptly crumble, just like it'd done in the past.

These five Martial Ancestor Realm experts might take several years or maybe even decades to experience even a tiny increase in cultivation. At their level, raising in cultivation was no longer a matter of training and hard work; it was also a matter of opportunity.

Every time a Martial Ancestor Realm expert made a breakthrough, their lifespan increased by several decades.

Hierarch Skycloud had lived for so long that he was no longer as strong as he once was. He felt that given another few decades, he'd reach the end of his lifespan. But now, a single elixir from Nie Li had actually allowed him to break through to the 4-stage Martial Ancestor Realm!

This wasn't a small matter!

A brief moment later, Hierarch Skycloud abruptly opened his eyes, which glowed with divine light.

"I never expected a single small elixir to possess such frightening medicinal effects!" Hierarch Skycloud couldn't help sighing as he spoke. "Nie Li, I've consumed this elixir of yours, so I will definitely do my best to assist you in this matter."

"Master is being too serious. Since your disciple acquired some useful things, of course I'd show my filial dues and show them to Master!" Nie Li smiled. He understood Hierarch Skycloud's character quite well and knew he'd made the right choice in seeking his help.

Hierarch Skycloud went silent for a while. He never expected Nie Li to possess such a bizarre elixir. If Nie Li had five or six of them, then they'd be able to welcome an entirely new glory age for the Divine Feathers Sect! Aside from helping Hierarch Skycloud raise his cultivation, the elixir had also left some reserves inside his soul realm. He'd probably have to seclude himself for a few months in order to fully digest the medicinal effects.

This elixir should be enough to help him reach the 5-stage, or maybe even the 6-stage Martial Ancestor Realm!

Such strange elixirs would definitely be rare. Asking Nie Li to take out five or six might be an impossible task.

Furthermore, as Nie Li's Master, he'd be embarrassing himself by demanding more elixirs. Hierarch Skycloud would never do something like that!

"I still have some more elixirs with me. Here's a bottle of thirty. I request that Master help me with a few tasks; please convince the Sect Master and the other members of the Big Five. If I can become the new Sect Master, then I'll definitely do my best to bring the Divine Feathers Sect into an entirely new age of glory. I believe that right now, Master knows that I'm capable!" Nie Li said as he passed the bottle to Hierarch Skycloud.

Hierarch Skycloud stared at the bottle with a look of disbelief.

This was simply too astonishing!

For such an elixir, the existence of only five or six would be extremely shocking. But Nie Li had brought out a bottle with thirty of them!

Over thirty elixirs, what kind of dream was this?!

Hierarch Skycloud started breathing hard. He'd always been a calm and steady person, but he knew fully what these thirty units of medicine meant. He wasn't greedy for the elixirs for himself; rather, he understood exactly what these elixirs meant for the fate of the Divine Feathers Sect!

"Nie Li, do you know what these thirty elixirs mean? You're willing to give them to the Divine Feathers Sect?" Hierarch Skycloud inhaled as he looked at Nie Li.

"Yes." Nie Li nodded seriously. These thirty elixirs had been specially made for Martial Ancestor Realms like Hierarch Skycloud. From their point of view, such elixirs were extremely precious. But Nie Li still possessed quite a few Divine Phaseless Fruits; he could refine even more of these elixirs!

Hierarch Skycloud nodded his head and continued, "It's the Divine Feather's Sect's great fortune that you're willing to give them to us! I believe that the Sect Master and the others will gladly hand you the position in return for your contributions!"

Given a few more years, the current Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect will seclude himself and begin cultivating in order to break through to an even higher realm. When that time comes, he'd give up his position as Sect Master to someone else.

The Sect Master only controlled the Divine Feathers Sect. As for the Big Five, they were absolute existences above even the Sect Master!

Nie Li was helping the Big Five increase their strength. To them, handing over the Sect Master's position was no longer an impossible task. It was definitely a worthy exchange!


	435. Chapter 435

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 435 – Seat of the Sect Master**

These elixirs alone were enough to buy the Sect Master seat!

Nie Li showed a faint smile. He knew that Hierarch Skycloud would make the right call; Nie Li was the only one who could lead the Divine Feathers Sect to true glory!

"It'll be a while until the Divine Feathers Sect begins selecting candidates for the Acting Sect Master. Go make some preparations. I don't know how many of them will support you, but based off of these elixirs, I estimate that you'll have the support of at least three Martial Ancestor Realm experts. However, you won't be able to depend on those Martial Ancestor Realms alone; you'll still need to convince the others with your own strength. Otherwise, you'll never receive the others' acknowledgement, even if we somehow managed to place you on the Sect Master's seat. If things turned out like that, your position as Sect Master would be highly unstable!" Hierarch Skycloud warned with a smile.

"Master can rest assured on this matter. I've already set my heart on the Sect Master's position. If I couldn't manage such a small task, I wouldn't be contesting for it." Nie Li replied with a smile.

Hierarch Skycloud nodded at those words. Indeed, Nie Li had a mysterious origin. However, Hierarch Skycloud wasn't worried that Nie Li might harbor any ill intents towards the Divine Feathers Sect. If that was the case, Nie Li wouldn't have given up such a powerful divine medicine.

This medicine was definitely enough to push the Divine Feathers Sect to an entirely new height.

Nie Li left the Skycloud Hall and returned to his own residence.

Hierarch Skycloud, however, took the divine medicine that Nie Li had given him and went to seek out the other Marital Ancestor Realm experts.

For the next period of time, Nie Li fully concentrated on his cultivation.

Time flowed by quickly. The day of selection for the Acting Sect Master would soon arrive. Recently, Long Tianming had become much more active. The five Martial Ancestor Realms were all in seclusion; therefore, Long Tianming had to bribe the other elders and grand elders of the Divine Feathers Sect. They would be crucial to helping him ascend the position.

By comparison, Situ Beiyan was much calmer, and didn't show as deep a commitment to the Acting Sect Master's position. But he was also moving behind the scenes, of course.

Long Tianming's residence

"What did you say? Why is Situ Beiyan still alive right now?" Long Tianming's face was dark.

Several black-clothed people knelt before Long Tianming.

"Report to Young Master, we're also unsure of the root cause. Every attempt at poisoning has been discovered by someone. We also tried to set up an ambush for Situ Beiyan, but we ended up surrounded by his men, instead!"

Long Tianming knitted his brows. It seemed that someone knew he was trying to kill Situ Beiyan and was secretly taking actions to counter him.

Long Tianming snorted, "Situ Beiyan is the son of the current Sect Master. He still has a vast number of supporters and is a huge threat. However, eighty percent of the elders are now on my side. Ninety percent of the grand elders at the pinnacle of the Dao of Dragon Realm are also behind me. Aside from them, I have at least two or three of the Big Five. Since the Sect Master is preparing for retirement, he won't openly side with Situ Beiyan. I refuse to believe that Situ Beiyan can still win against me! Let him live, then!"

No matter what, he had to take full control of the Divine Feathers Sect!

"You're all dismissed!" Long Tianming ordered.

"Yes!" The group of black-clothed people quickly retreated.

After those black-clothed people removed themselves, Long Tianming sat down on his chair and began fiddling with a black medal engraved with a sinister demon beast.

The corner of his mouth raised into a cold smile. "Situ Beiyan, I refuse to believe that you can win against me. Me who has the help of the Demon God's Sect!" As far as Long Tianming knew, the forces of the Demon God's Sect had long infiltrated the Divine Feathers Sect, and had taken control of a vast amount of power. Enough to affect the results of the Sect Master's candidate!

Long Tianming was the representative from the Demon God's Sect. As long as he became the new Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, he'd receive direct control over everyone, except the Big Five. He'd wait until the time was right, before slowly getting rid of them. After that, it'd be much easier for him to destroy the Divine Feathers Sect!

As Long Tianming was busy in his courtyard, there was a crowd of people gathered in Situ Beiyan's grand hall. Nie Li, Lu Piao, Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin were among them.

"Nie Li, it's just like you said. Long Tianming really is trying to get rid of me through all sorts of means. I owe you a favor. However, Long Tianming won't have an easy time of doing that!" Situ Beiyan said as his eyebrow twitched.

Nie Li smiled. "I believe brother Situ already understands that matter fully. My visit this time is to seek help from brother Situ!"

"Help? What is it?" Situ Beiyan lifted his cup and took a sip of tea.

"I know that brother Situ truly wants the Divine Feathers Sect to grow stronger. Soon, it'll be time to select the Acting Sect Master. I request that brother Situ aid me in ascending to the Sect Master's position!" Nie Li truthfully answered.

Situ Beiyan was momentarily dazed by Nie Li's words. Then he laughed, "Nie Li, I admit that I owe you a favor. But your request is a little too funny. Let's not even talk about the fact that I, myself, am one of the candidates. Even if I wasn't, why would I nominate you? After all, your roots in the Divine Feathers Sect are too shallow. How long have you been here, anyways? Yet, you want to become the Sect Master? How could they possibly give the Sect Master's seat to someone whose origins are so unclear?"

"I understand brother Situ's misgivings. But aren't I still a bit more qualified than the likes of Long Tianming? If brother Situ can do it, you should send someone to investigate Long Tianming. Start with his cultivation. You'll learn that Long Tianming was already a member of the Demon God's Sect, even way back then!"

Situ Beiyan's brow twitched. "What evidence do you have for that?" If Long Tianming really was someone from the Demon God's Sect, then Situ Beiyan definitely couldn't allow him to take the Sect Master's position!

"I don't have any evidence. Whether brother Situ believes it or not is up to you. After all, brother Situ is also one of the candidates. When the time comes, Hierarch Skycloud will nominate me as a candidate. I only hope that if brother Situ can't win against Long Tianming, then you'll turn around and support me!" Nie Li said with a faint smile.

"Brother Situ, in any case, I absolutely support Nie Li!" Gu Bei firmly vouched.

"Me too!" Li Xingyun nodded.

"And me!" Long Yuyin spoke without the slightest hesitation.

Situ Beiyan blanked at the words of Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin. He simply couldn't understand. Why would these three support Nie Li so firmly? Just what kind of charm did Nie Li possess to convince the three of them so thoroughly?

"Gu Bei, Xingyun, Yuyin, we should take our leave. I believe that brother Situ will definitely make the right choice!" Nie Li smiled as he stood up and walked out.

Gu Bei and the rest followed immediately.

Situ Beiyan frowned at the retreating silhouettes of Nie Li and his group. He had to carefully reflect on Nie Li's words. If Long Tianming really was someone from the Demon God's Sect…

No matter what, he definitely couldn't allow Long Tianming to become the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect!


	436. Chapter 436

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 436 – Accident?**

Over the next few months, Nie Li continued nurturing the loyal disciples of his Demon League, as well as the experts whom he'd recruited from the Sky Origin Divine Clan.

During this time, Nie Li and his group didn't stop expanding their forces. With such a large supply of divine medicine, and all kinds of other treasures, the Demon, Heavenly Path, and Profound Note Leagues expanded their strengths at extremely frightening paces.

Nie Li's strength also continued to rise; he'd now reached the pinnacle of the Heavenly Axis Realm.

Even though Nie Li only had the cultivation of a pinnacle Heavenly Axis Realm, his true strength was on par with any 5-stage Dao of Dragon Realm.

The Heavenly God cultivation technique. The closer you were to its end, the harder it was to cultivate. But with every step your cultivation successfully made, your strength would be amplified ten or even dozens of times above that of any ordinary genius.

Gu Bei looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, I will soon become the Skyway Hall's Deacon. Even though Gu Heng that bratwas sentenced to meditation, his forces haven't shown the slightest sign of backing off. He's already taken in a lot of the people who've betrayed the Demon League!"

"Deacon of the Skyway Hall? What kind of position is that?" Nie Li couldn't help asking.

"It's like this. The successors of the Gu Clan don't actually possess any authority. But the first-in-line successor qualifies to become the Skyway Hall's Deacon. It's not that big, with only a few hundred people, but it has a hand in all matters dealing with the clan. Once I gain a firm foothold in the Skyway Hall, I'll be able to take over the clan!" Gu Bei lightly smiled.

"So? Is there any trouble with that?" Nie Li asked with a faint smile.

"Yes, I'd have some difficulty all by myself. However, I also have my sister." Gu Bei replied with a smile.

The image of a stubborn, yet intelligent lady projected itself into Nie Li's mind.

Nie Li couldn't help asking, "How's your sister?"

"With your divine medicine, my sister's cultivation has soared by leaps and bounds. Right now, she's already at the 2-stage Dao of Dragon Realm. Aside from guiding me in resolving family matters, she uses the rest of her time to cultivate. She's trying to reach the Martial Ancestor Realm in a few years by relying on the power of your divine medicine!" Gu Bei said. He could only sigh at the speed of his sister's cultivation.

"Your sister's talent is shocking, indeed!" Nie Li couldn't help sighing either.

"My sister often speaks of you. She says that you're someone with a divine destiny, with the power to reverse fate! She asked me to assist you properly!" Gu Bei said with a smile.

Someone who possessed a divine destiny? Reversing fate?

Nie Li pondered those words. Gu Lan's words were truly fitting; he was someone who'd come to reverse fate.

Nie Li turned his sights to the skyline and remembered the mighty Sage Emperor. A sense of intense urgency welled up in his heart.

Suddenly, Nie Li felt as though his mind was about to explode.

"Ah?" Nie Li bitterly howled. The terrible pain was something that even he couldn't endure.

"Nie Li, what's wrong?" Gu Bei immediately asked. He immediately panicked when he saw Nie Li holding his head and howling in pain.

Just what's going on? Why is Nie Li suddenly in this state?

Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, Li Xingyun and the others heard Nie Li's howls and quickly ran over.

"What's wrong with Nie Li?

"Quick, help him up!"

Everyone helped to support Nie Li as they moved to lay him down on a bed.

Nie Li rolled and struggled.

Long Yuyin's tears flowed at Nie Li's pained expression. "What's wrong with him?"

"What's going on? Did his cultivation run amok?" Li Xingyun hadn't seen anything like this before, either. The best he could do to help was restrain Nie Li as he struggled, then help take his pulse. Even though Li Xingyun wasn't a famed doctor, or anything of the sort, he still had some limited medical knowledge.

Before, everyone had listened and taken instructions from Nie Li. Something like this had never happened before. This sudden turn of events left them panicked and at a loss.

"There's nothing wrong with his pulse."

"Something must have gone wrong with his soul realm!"

"If something went wrong with his soul realm, we can't meddle recklessly!"

"Set up a barrier around here and get some Calm Inducing Incense for him!"

"Quick, fetch some good doctors too!"

Soon, one doctor after another hurried into Nie Li's residence, the finest from each of the three major families. But after inspecting Nie Li's condition, they all left while helplessly shaking their heads. They were powerless to help Nie Li.

A frightening energy kept exploding within Nie Li's mind. The only thing he was aware of was the overwhelming pain. It felt like his entire soul realm was about to shatter.

A vague figure appeared in his mind. A pretty lady, and oh-so-familiar. Nie Li couldn't help trying to catch up to it.

"Master!" Nie Li mumbled.

Long Yuyin, Li Xingyun and the rest had all been keeping a vigil at Nie Li's side. They were extremely worried, since there hadn't been any changes in Nie Li's condition. They didn't know why he was in such a condition, either.

Lu Piao was already in tears. "Nie Li, you better not die!"

The two of them had left Glory City and reached this Draconic Ruins Realm together. Nie Li was his best friend. He wanted them to return together as well!

Long Yuyin's eyes also flickered with tears. In her heart, Nie Li wasn't just a master. He was much more than that. She'd irrevocably fallen for him, since long ago. And Nie Li's sudden turn really scared her. She clutched tightly to his hand.

The same went for Gu Bei and Li Xingyun. The two were restless, their eyes never straying away from Nie Li for long. Nie Li was a friend close to their hearts, and their greatest guide and leader. He was the one who'd guided them out from their terrifying quagmires! If anything happened to him, they'd blame themselves to the grave!

Nie Li painfully struggled while howling for over half an hour, before his voice slowly began to weaken. His struggles grew more feeble and his breathing calmed. He seemed to have fallen asleep.

Only after they saw that Nie Li had settled down, did everyone slowly let their guards down.

Gu Bei let out a sigh of relief. "I knew it! There's nothing wrong. He probably just encountered a bottleneck in his cultivation. Who knows? When he wakes up, he might be a Dao of Dragon Realm! I knew Nie Li wasn't so frail!"

Li Xingyun pondered for a bit, then said, "That wasn't the reaction of someone who's ascending in cultivation. If that was the case, then his pulse should be one beat strong, one beat weak. But either way, he should be fine!"

"Really?" Long Yuyin wiped the tears off her face as she asked Li Xingyun and the others. However, her heart still worried for Nie Li.

"Since he's asleep, we'll let him sleep for a while!" Li Xingyun replied with a smile.


	437. Chapter 437

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 437 – Dreamland**

Nie Li felt as though he'd sunk deep into a dreamland.

Something kept calling out to him.

It was a girl's voice, so familiar to his ears.

It's Master!

"Master, where are you?" Nie Li yelled. These past few days, he'd been doing his best to raise his strength, never slacking for even the briefest moment. Because he knew that if he didn't grow strong enough, fast enough, then his Master would fall to the plot of someone inside the Divine Feathers Sect.

Even though Long Yuyin had changed and was no longer a threat to his Master, there were still others inside the Divine Feathers Sect who harboured ill intents!

Nie Li wanted to become the Sect Master so that he could protect his own Master.

"Nie Li, I'm using the Magic Note of Heaven and Earth to communicate with you through my intent. Your destiny to reverse the heaven and earth and it is too powerful. If I do nothing, then the Sage Emperor will detect you, once you reach the Heavenly Axis Realm. Before long, he'll send his Deity-servants after you. I'm using the Heavenly Path technique to shift your fate to mine!"

"How could this be? What about you, Master?"

"Nie Li, by the time your cultivation reached the Heavenly Axis Realm, I was already gone from the Divine Feathers Sect. I've given some guidance to your friends in the other major sects so that they can aid you in the future. As for myself, I am already being pursued by the Deity-servants. I've used the Illusionary Secret Array to conceal my own aura, but I can't hold on for much longer."

"Master, I've done all this so that you could be safe. As long as you're safe, I can do anything…"

"Silly boy. All good things must come to an end… You have things you must do. Go do them. Don't think about anything else. If killing the Sage Emperor will save all lives, then I'll lay down my own life without hesitation. In the endless eras, countless people have wielded the Heaven's Divination technique. Each powerful genius who has become aware of fate has helplessly fallen, one after another, in a confrontation against the Sage Emperor. It was the same with my Master. Since my death is of value, why wouldn't I give it?"

Nie Li felt scenes being transmitted into his brain.

He felt his Master kiss him on the forehead. The affectionate warmth and care of a mother.

Ying Yueru stood in the sky, surrounded by rolling clouds of seven colours. Countless illusions formed around her, giving her the air of a proud goddess. Her fair and beautiful cheeks brimmed with endless charm. She looked at Nie Li and smiled. Her complexion glowed so beautifully that she seemed not to be of the mortal world.

Ying Yueru had always been a fairy in Nie Li's heart. That was how transcendent her beauty was. Each gesture, from the slight knit of the brows to her smile, was deeply imprinted on Nie Li's mind.

However, Nie Li had never entertained even the slightest profane thought regarding his Master. He was filled only with respect towards Ying Yueru; he only wanted her to be safe.

Nie Li wanted to charge forward, but his body was locked, unable to move the slightest bit.

This was still a dreamland!

In this dreamland, there was nothing Nie Li could do!

Suddenly, a huge figure appeared within the seven coloured clouds, a shape several hundred meters tall with silvery-black armour and wielded a huge spear in his hand. He looked as vicious as an Asura from the underworld.

He was a Deity-servant of the Sage Emperor!

Aside from Deity-ranked beasts, the Sage Emperor also kept many powerful Deity-servants at his side. They were responsible for overseeing the matters of the worlds, the dogs of the Sage Emperor. The strength of those Deity-servants was inferior only to the Deity-ranked beasts.

"Ying Yueru, the Lord Emperor has called upon me to take your life. Your fate has reached its limit!" The Deity-servant boomed, dignified and vast, like roaring thunder through Nie Li's head.

Nie Li mournfully howled and his eyes turned misty. He saw the vague outline of a massive hand grasp towards the seven-coloured clouds.

"No! Master! Run!" Nie Li urgently cried.

Ying Yueru looked in his direction with a calm smile on her face, an expression as content as it had always been. It was as though the concepts of life and death were unrelated to her.

Ying Yueru had displayed astonishing intellect since she was young. As a child, she gained understanding of heaven and earth long before any of her peers. When faced with life and death, she was far more peaceful than any other.

"The Heaven's Divination is everlasting. The Sage Emperor can kill me, but he can only fantasise about cutting the fate that runs between heaven and earth. The Sage Emperor is incomparably proud. He can freely underestimate all the heroes under the sky, but he should not underestimate the Heavenly Dao. Once the Heavenly Dao senses that the Sage Emperor threatens all lives, someone will come to deliver heaven's justice!"

The deity-servant only laughed at Ying Yueru's words. "Hahaha! 'Deliver heaven's justice?' Ying Yueru, you should be calculating your own fate instead. The Sage Emperor once said, 'If the Heavenly Dao goes against me, then I shall destroy it.' The Sage Emperor has sealed the once endless space and time. In another two hundred years, the Heavenly Dao will be thoroughly refined. What vast Heavenly Dao? What supreme sovereign? Those are nothing but empty words that you cultivators use to deceive yourselves and others!"

"Heaven and earth are deep and profound, nurturing tens of thousands of lifeforms. Not only are you unable to return the favor, but you want to extinguish the very heaven and earth that has given us life. Doesn't the Sage Emperor feel any guilt?" Ying Yueru accused.

"How could the soaring heart of the Sage Emperor be understood by a mere colony of ants, such as yourself? Ying Yueru, it's time you head for the road1!"

The massive hand clutched down and the seven-coloured clouds broke open.

Nie Li saw the palm grab Ying Yueru. Fresh blood splattered in all directions.

"NOOO…" Nie Li painfully wailed. Scenes flashed through his mind. Times with his Master. After returning to this life, he thought he had the power to protect her. But even still, his Master had died.

A faintly discernible voice resounded in Nie Li's mind. It was Ying Yueru's long sigh.

"Who can understand the reason for human life? Creation and destruction, there's no need for sorrow. Nie Li, you should do what you must. And I will head for the place where I should be going."

The voice carried a trace of melancholy, tearing Nie Li's heart apart.

Sage Emperor, I will definitely won't let you go. This is a grudge over two lifetimes! Nie Li's heart was filled with hatred. His body felt like it'd explode with frightening energy.

The dreamland quickly dissipated and Nie Li sank into endless sleep once again.

His soul realm circulated.

Long Yuyin and the rest were all gathered at Nie Li's side. Nie Li's painful wailing had shocked them earlier. They didn't know what'd happened, but they could feel Nie Li's sorrow. Long Yuyin felt her heart ache in a vague way. She didn't know what'd happened to Nie Li.

However, Nie Li only struggled in pain for a brief moment before the calm returned to his face and he sank back into sleep.

Perhaps it was all just a dream…


	438. Chapter 438

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2)**

Several days later

It was soon time to select the Acting Sect Master. The elders and deacons who'd been stationed to the various corners of the Divine Feathers Sect had all rushed home. The Divine Feathers Sect had become particularly lively.

Those with ability to fight for the Acting Sect Master's position had all become more active.

An Acting Sect Master would possess solid authority. As long as they made no major mistakes while sitting in that seat, they had a ninety percent chance of becoming the next Sect Master.

Lu Piao, Gu Bei, Li Xingyun and the rest were all gathered, looking worried. Nie Li still hadn't regained consciousness and Long Yuyin hadn't taken a single step away from her vigil at his side. She also wasn't going to take part in the contest. Who else was left who could fight for the Acting Sect Master's position? The remaining ones definitely weren't a match for Long Tianming.

"What should we do now? Nie Li still hasn't regained consciousness. Are we going to watch Long Tianming ascend to the Acting Sect Master's position?" Lu Piao anguished. "If things turn out like that, then won't all of Nie Li's preparations have been in vain?"

"Then what can we do?" Gu Bei bitterly smiled.

Li Xingyun's brows were tightly knit together. He was also thinking about how they should handle the current situation.

Gu Bei thought for a bit, then said, "Even if we can't compete for the Acting Sect Master's position, we still can't allow Long Tianming to have his way. Why don't we support Situ Beiyan instead! Letting Situ Beiyan take the seat is still better than letting Long Tianming have it."

"Alright, let's do that!" Li Xingyun nodded after thinking about it.

Center of the Divine Feathers Sect

Various experts of the sect rose into the air.

The sky above the Divine Feathers Sect was filled with hundreds of bobbing heads.

After all, the Divine Feathers Sect was one of the supreme major sects. Therefore, they still held rather amazing strength. Aside from the inner sector, there were also more than three hundred sixty outer sectors who'd sent members to take part in the sacred ceremony.

At the peak of the sky, five massive figures appeared. The five Martial Ancestor Realms of the Divine Feathers Sect; three men, and two women with seven-coloured lights circulating their bodies. You couldn't clearly see their faces, but you could tell that they were dignified beings.

These were the five Hierarchs of the Divine Feathers Sect.

Their leader was the current Sect Master, Hierarch Martialsky. The others were Hierarch Linglong, Skycloud, Crimsonblood, and Dragonblaze.

These five Hierarchs held the majestic status as the pillars of the Divine Feathers Sect. Even though there were many grand elders within the sect, those experts usually didn't leave their seclusion. Therefore, most of the decisions were usually left to the five Hierarchs.

Hierarch Martialsky's voice resounded throughout the Divine Feathers Sect. "I believe everyone knows why we've gathered the disciples of the sect here, today. In the past few days, my cultivation reached the 7-stage of Martial Ancestor Realm. I'm required to go into seclusion to aim for a higher cultivation. Matters in the sect will be left to the Acting Sect Master. Today, we choose this Acting Sect Master!"

"Sect Master, please reveal!"

The voices in Divine Feathers Sect were standardised.

"The Acting Sect Master must be chosen from the members of the sect. Who do you think is fitting?" Hierarch Martialsky's burning gaze swept over the crowd.

Hierarch Linglong and Hierarch Skycloud seemed to be conversing on something.

"Skycloud, why hasn't that Nie Li, who you've spoken of, arrived?"

"I'm not sure, either. I'm afraid that you should know more than me, right?"

"Why is that?" Hierarch Linglong was rather curious.

"Doesn't Hierarch Linglong know? That Long Yuyin girl has a strong affection for Nie Li. It's said that Long Yuyin's mother even wants to marry them. If this marriage succeeds, that kid would become Hierarch Linglong's grandson-in-law." Hierarch Skycloud lightly smiled.

"So there was something like that going on? It looks like I'll have to pay attention to this Nie Li!" Hierarch Linglong's voice was filled with a sort of charm and allure. If Nie Li heard it, he'd be most curious. Hierarch Linglong's voice was simply too similar to Long Yuyin's mother's.

The four Hierarchs conversed. Only Hierarch Martialsky stayed aside, making arrangements for various affairs.

"The selection for the Acting Sect Master begins. The elders will state their nominations. Those who've been named by at least ten elders qualify to compete for the Acting Sect Master's position," Hierarch Martialsky declared.

There were a little over two hundred elders in the entirety of the Divine Feathers Sect. Therefore, earning those qualifications was actually rather simple.

But what surprised everyone was the fact that the only ones who'd actually earned the qualifications were Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan. Sixty-one elders had nominated Long Tianming, while another fifty-three nominated Situ Beiyan.

True, those two were the only ones who were truly qualified to compete for the Acting Sect Master's position. The majority of the other contenders had backed out awkwardly. Regardless of whether it was prestige, personal strength, or forces, no one else could compete against those two.

"So, we have two candidates for the Acting Sect Master. Let's wait to see if there might be any more. Otherwise, we shall proceed according to past rituals. Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan are to battle with their forces!" Hierarch Maritalsky declared solemnly.

Hierarch Skycloud swept his eyes through the crowd, but couldn't find Nie Li. He was rather curious. Recently, Hierarch Skycloud had been spreading out the base for Nie Li, and he'd received quite a bit of support already. The other Hierarchs were still considering. But now that it was time to select the Acting Sect Master, Nie Li wasn't here. Hierarch Skycloud had no idea what Nie Li might be doing.

However, he wasn't worried. Since Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan were fighting for the position of the Acting Sect Master, they'd have to battle. And that would require at least several years before a conclusion could be drawn.

"Very well. Now, it's time to examine your forces and leadership qualities. The two of you may begin!" Hierarch Martialsky smiled and waved his hand.

The various experts of the Divine Feathers Sect backed off to make space in the center.

Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan brought their men and lined up on two sides. Each side had at least tens of thousands of experts.

In order to become the Acting Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, not only did you need personal strength, you also had to lead the finest forces. The only way to gain the Acting Sect Master's seat was to establish your own forces and be capable of leading tens of thousands of soldiers. That's why no one else had bothered to fight Long Tianming or Situ Beiyan. The only one who'd succeed the Acting Sect Master's position was the one who'd win that fight and the support of at least three of the five Hierarchs.

There weren't many in the younger generations of the Divine Feathers Sect who could lead tens of thousands of soldiers.

Long Tianming was a direct descendent of one of the three major families, the Dragonseal Family. He was fully qualified for the position; meanwhile, Situ Beiyan was the son of the current Sect Master. Anyone who dared to go against those two was simply overestimating themselves.

Everyone had foreseen this ultimate battle between Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan, long before this sacred ceremony even started!

Long Tianming stood high up in the sky, his clothes fluttering in the wind. His grand appearance and slender figure were truly outstanding. But, of course, Situ Beiyan wasn't inferior in the slightest. He, too, stood proudly in his green robes.

Fighting intent soared up there in the sky. A huge battle will soon unfold.


	439. Chapter 439

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 439 – Contest (2/2)**

Situ Beiyan glanced out at the crowd. He didn't know why Nie Li wasn't there.

Could Long Tianming have pulled some underhanded method and rendered Nie Li unable to attend?

Either way, Nie Li's warning about Long Tianming had raised Situ Beiyan's vigilance. He definitely wasn't going to let Long Tianming take the Sect Master's position of the Divine Feathers Sect.

Situ Beiyan coldly growled. With a wave of his hand, a group of experts whistled through the air and began their probing attacks towards Long Tianming's men.

"Who do you think will win? Situ Beiyan or Long Tianming?" The crowd of disciples were discussing amongst themselves.

"Of course it's going to be brother Situ!"

Situ Beiyan was the son of the Sect Master. His forces had always been pressing down on Long Tianming's; that's why everyone thought better of Situ Beiyan.

"But Long Tianming isn't a weak competitor!"

Lu Piao, Li Xingyun, Gu Bei and the rest were all watching from the sides, feeling depressed in their hearts. They'd spent so long making preparations; but now, all they could do was watch as Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan fought it out. There was nothing they could do. But if they had to make a choice between Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan, they would naturally support Situ Beiyan.

Long Yuyin stood among the crowd, glaring at Long Tianming with pure disgust and loathing. She'd only stepped out to get a quick look at the situation before returning to Nie Li's side.

Everyone's eyes were gathered on the center of the conflict.

This battle would likely decide the fate of the entire Divine Feathers Sect.

*Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!*

Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan's forces had become one disorganised mass. The two sides were equally matched.

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

Six Dao of Dragon Realm experts suddenly shot out and started a frantic massacre.

"Six Dao of Dragon Realm experts!" Situ Beiyan's heart slightly shook. Situ Beiyan had realised that, in addition to these six Dao of Dragon Realm experts, Long Tianming still had some other experts hidden away. A rough estimation told him that there should be three more Dao of Dragon Realm experts.

Just when had Long Tianming recruited so many experts?

Situ Beiyan angrily roared and the five Dao of Dragon Realm experts under him charged into the battle.

The fight between the Dao of Dragon Realm experts was simply a total mess.

The Big Five conversed between themselves.

A woman's voice resounded, Hierarch Linglong. She's Long Yuyin's grandmother and an influential figure in the Divine Feathers Sect.

"It seems like Situ Beiyan is going to lose. Is my Dragonseal Family going to have the Acting Sect Master's position?" Hierarch Linglong's voice was extremely charming and resembled Long Yuyin's mother's voice, Long Shuyun's. Her voice could soften the bones of anyone who heard it.

Hierarch Martialsky lightly smiled. "The position of the Acting Sect Master is for those who are capable. What harm is there to letting the Dragonseal Family have it?"

"Sect Master, you're putting it the wrong way. My Dragonseal Family has clearly taken it with strength; how could you say you 'let' it happen? The only strange thing is that that Nie Li kid worked so hard to prepare. So much so that he even gave us so many sacred medicines. Why didn't he show up to fight for it? What a disappointment!"

The other Hierarch, Hierarch Dragonblaze, spoke up. "Linglong, if Nie Li were here, wouldn't he snatch the Acting Sect Master's position from Long Tianming?"

"Dragonblaze, am I really such a petty person? Nie Li has given elixirs strong enough to raise our ranks. That alone makes him far more valuable than any Acting Sect Master. If he was here, what'd be the harm in letting him have it?"

"Linglong, you better not forget those words!"

"That's for sure!"

The five Hierarchs of the Divine Feathers Sect, Hierarchs Martialsky, Skycloud, Dragonblaze, Linglong, and Crimsonblood, were the pinnacle existences of the Divine Feathers Sect. Their presence was the reason why the demonic sects like the Demon God's Sect, didn't dare to invade. Each enhancement to their cultivation had great impacts for the fate of the sect.

When Hierarch Skycloud first gave them the elixirs, a few of them still had doubts. But after consuming the elixirs, each and every one of them was shocked by the powerful medicinal effects. The slowest among them had advanced one rank. Hierarch Martialsky advanced two ranks. Hierarch Skycloud had advanced three.

In the Martial Ancestor Realm, each level would be as hard to reach as ascending the heavens. At the same time, every advancement to their rank would increase their cultivation by many times!

You could say that Nie Li's contributions towards the Divine Feathers Sect had far surpassed anyone else's. Even if Nie Li's origins were unknown, he definitely qualified to become the Acting Sect Master.

By now, Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan's fight had already reached its climax. Long Tianming and Situ Beiyan, themselves, had already joined the battle. The two of them were already Dao of Dragon Realm experts.

Situ Beiyan furiously roared as he merged with his demon spirit, a Celestial Blood Dragon bathed in flames. Its razor-sharp claws reflected a heart-stabbing chill of light. This Celestial Blood Dragon was tens of meters in height and emitted a frightening aura.

A few Divine Feathers Sect's disciples cried out in surprise, "It's a Celestial Blood Dragon! It's one of the most outstanding among God-level growth rate Demon Spirits!"

Long Tianming saw that Situ Beiyan had integrated with a Celestial Blood Dragon, and the corner of his mouth raised into a disdainful smile. He also snarled as he transformed. In an instant, a massive black dragon appeared in front of everyone's eyes.

This black dragon was much larger than Situ Beiyan's Celestial Blood Dragon.

At the same time, a mysterious golden luster covered its body.

"How is that possible?"

"Long Tianming merged with his demon spirit? It's actually a Dark Saint Dragon!"

God-level growth rate Demon Spirits with Dragon Bloodlines were already extremely rare. However, there still existed some Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirits that were far more powerful than that, such as Nie Li's Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon and Long Tianming's Dark Saint Dragon. They were pinnacle existences.

"Situ Beiyan, admit defeat. You're not my match!" Long Tianming issued a long roar as he waved his black steel-like claws towards Situ Beiyan's Celestial Blood Dragon.

*Boom!*

The Dark Saint Dragon's claw landed on the Celestial Blood Dragon and sent it flying.

Situ Beiyan was filled with an unwilling sense of defeat. He remembered Nie Li's words. If he lost, then there'd be no one to stop Long Tianming.

He issued a furious roar, circulated the Celestial Blood Dragon's energy through his soul realm, and charged at Long Tianming.

Before, Long Tianming's strength had always been below Situ Beiyan's. But, for some reason, his current strength was far above expectations. Furthermore, Long Tianming possessed such a powerful Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirit — the Dark Saint Dragon. If anyone told Situ Beiyan that Long Tianming didn't have a sponsor behind him, he wouldn't believe them.

Nie Li's words might actually be true!

He definitely had to stop Long Tianming!


	440. Chapter 440

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray**

Long Tianming proudly looked down at Situ Beiyan. "It doesn't matter whether or not you give up. You weren't my match since long ago! Furthermore, your forces are far inferior than mine!"

"Get lost!" Long Tianming furiously barked as his Dark Saint Dragon transformation threw a palm towards the Celestial Saint Dragon, sending the latter flying.

Situ Beiyan was sent back a few hundred meters, before he returned to his original shape. He clutched his chest and vomited blood. Even still, he was unresigned and wanted to continue the battle. However, a broad voice sounded from above them. "Beiyan, you've lost. There's no need to fight, anymore!"

Situ Beiyan was extremely depressed. In the end, he still couldn't be Long Tianming's match!

What was going to happen to the future of the Divine Feathers Sect?

Hierarch Martialsky gazed at Situ Beiyan with a sigh. Then, he swept his eyes over the other disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect. "Long Tianming has won this battle!"

At Hierarch Martialsky's words, Long Tianming showed a pleased expression. He'd won.

He'd soon become the Acting Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect. He couldn't help the burning excitement in his heart.

The crowd waited for Hierarch Martialsky to declare the final results. As the last one standing, Long Tianming would take unparalleled glory.

All of Long Tianming's followers had joy written all over their faces. From this moment onwards, they'd be riding on Long Tianming's success. Once Long Tianming ascended to the Acting Sect Master's position, they'd be able to walk horizontally straight through the middle of Divine Feathers Sect.

Hierarch Martialsky searched the crowd. Nie Li still didn't shown up. If that's the case, then the Acting Sect Master's position would default to Long Tianming. Just as he was about to announce the results, a group flew over to him.

As far as he could tell, the young man leading them should be Nie Li.

The words paused at the tip of Hierarch Martialsky's tongue.

Long Tianming started growing anxious. Even though he'd clearly won, Hierarch Martialsky was delaying the announcement for some reason.

Was Hierarch Martialsky going to go against his words?

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard. "Wait! I still haven't participated. Why is it ending already?"

Everyone's eyes settled on that person.

"It's Nie Li!"

"Haha! Nie Li has arrived!"

Upon seeing Nie Li, Lu Piao, Gu Bei, Li Xingyun and the rest all flared up. The entire Demon League also flared up.

Nie Li had finally regained consciousness!

Long Yuyin's eyes turned red and misty as she thought about it.

They couldn't wait any longer.

Nie Li landed a few hundred meters in front of Long Tianming with a light smile. "My Demon League still hasn't joined this battle. How could it end before then?"

Long Tianming noticed Nie Li's confidence and had a dark premonition. "Your Demon League didn't even participate in the primary selections. What makes you qualified to participate in this one?"

The other disciples heard Long Tianming's words and began spiritedly discussing amongst themselves.

Before the discussions ceased, Long Tianming spoke again. "Not to mention that you only joined the Divine Feathers Sect a little while ago. Furthermore, your origins are unknown. Who knows if you're a spy from the Demon God's Sect? You're fine as an ordinary disciple, but you don't qualify to fight for the seat of the Acting Sect Master!"

The discussions increased. Indeed, Nie Li's origins were unknown and no one knew where he'd come from. Such a person was unsuitable to become the Acting Sect Master.

"Get lost!"

"You don't have the qualifications!" Long Tianming's underlings hissed.

Nie Li, however, lightly smiled. "As to whether if I possess the qualifications, you don't get to decide that. You should ask the five Hierarchs whether or not I possess the qualifications."

At those words, Long Tianming cupped his hands towards Hierarch Martialsky and the others. "Sect Master and esteemed Hierarchs, Nie Li's origins are unknown and we must be cautious of that. Furthermore, the Demon League has not participated in the primary selections. Therefore, they do not possess the qualifications to join the final battle. I plead for the Hierarchs' wisdom!"

As Long Tianming finished those words, a cold smile showed itself at the corner of his mouth. Even if Nie Li was capable, it'd be impossible for the Hierarchs to feel at ease with a person like Nie Li. Victory was already in his hands!

Then, Hiearch Martialsky faintly smiled. "I can guarantee Nie Li's character. There is no problem. I permit the Demon League to participate in the final battle! However, this decision isn't mine, alone. We must hear the opinions of the other Hierarchs!"

Long Tianming's expression turned dark at Hierarch Martialsky's words. Hierarch Martialsky was the Sect Master and Situ Beiyan's father. He was probably doing this because he was unhappy with the fact that Situ Beiyan had lost. That's why he was pushing Nie Li up. After all, Nie Li would be much easier to control.

Now, they had to listen to opinions of the other Hierarchs.

Nie Li, however, held a bright smile in his heart. These Hierarchs had accepted his gift. The gifts that could allow a Martial Ancestor Realm expert's strength grow by leaps and bounds. Forget about the position of Acting Sect Master. With so many elixirs, he could probably buy the entire Divine Feathers Sect, if he wanted to. How could Hierarch Martialsky possibly say no?

A moment later, Hierarch Linglong spoke up. "I agree and allow the Demon League to participate in the final battle!"

Everyone was dazed at Hierarch LinglongLinglong's words. Hierarch LinglongLinglong was from the Dragonseal Family. Long Tianming was a direct descendent of that family. So why would she stand on Nie Li's side?

Everyone started getting a vague feeling that the situation might see an unexpected reversal.

"I agree as well!"

"So do I!"

The three other Hierarchs also firmly expressed their thoughts.

This outcome shocked all the disciples present. They directed their eyes at Nie Li with bewilderment. How did Nie Li manage to gain the support of all five Hierarchs? Regardless of whether or not Nie Li won the battle and took the seat of the Acting Sect Master, after today, no one would ever look at him the same again.

Nie Li was the only one who'd obtained the acknowledgment of all five Hierarchs! Didn't that carry much more meaning than the seat of the Acting Sect Master?

Nie Li smiled as he looked at Long Tianming. "Since all five Hierarchs have agreed, then can we, the Demon League, participate in this battle?"

Long Tianming was furious. He didn't know what methods Nie Li might've used to convince the five Hierarchs. By right, Nie Li's identity should've made it impossible to even see the faces of those five Hierarchs. However, this impossibility had become the reality and there was nothing that Long Tianming could do about it!

Long Tianming coldly snorted, "Hmph! Since the five Hierarchs have agreed, then I have nothing to say. But, even though your Demon League has joined the battle, I will make sure you lose miserably!"


	441. Chapter 441

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts**

"Whether or not I lose badly… Well, that's my problem." Nie Li replied with a light smile.

Soon, Long Tianming's and Nie Li's men were lined up on two sides, glaring at each other like tigers stalking their prey.

Long Tianming had many experts on his side, whereas Nie Li stood alone.

"You're not going to deal with so many experts all by yourself, right?" Long Tianming coldly smiled at Nie Li with contempt. Long Tianming had at least six Dao of Dragon Realm experts under him, in addition to all of his Heavenly Axis Realms. He was definitely in a position to look down on the Demon League!

Everyone's eyes were focused on Nie Li. No one knew what Nie Li was planning.

Nie Li looked at Long Tianming, sighed, and shook his head. "This isn't even a challenge. It's almost like I'm bullying you!"

"What are you talking about?" Long Tianming coldly looked at Nie Li. "You're simply spewing nonsense! Quick, call your people out! If you want to give up, then you should've said so, earlier!"

"Brat, if you want to admit defeat, then do it faster. Don't waste our time here."

"Hey, Demon League! Don't be a cowardly turtle! You better watch out, or else our six Dao of Dragon Realm bosses are going to massacre you so badly, there won't even be fragments of armour left to pick up!"

Long Tianming's underlings incessantly hooted.

Suddenly, Nie Li lightly smiled, waved his right hand, shouted back to them, "People of the Demon League, come out!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

One figure after another appeared, all collecting in Nie Li's direction.

Two hundred people gathered by Nie Li's side.

"With only that many people?" Long Tianming laughed involuntarily.

"These two hundred are enough. If you don't think so, I can still call out some more!" Nie Li said with a light smile.

The experts of the Divine Feathers Sect all exchanged looks. With so few people, how could the Demon League possibly fight against Long Tianming?

By contrast, the five Martial Ancestor Realm experts exchanged looks of deep shock.

These two hundred or so people had concealed their aura, so that the ordinary disciples couldn't sense their strengths. However, the five Martial Ancestor Realm experts could clearly sense it. These two hundred people were all Dao of Dragon Realm experts!

Over two hundred Dao of Dragon Realm experts…

Hierarch Martialsky and the other Hierarchs were extremely shocked. Even if you gathered all of the Dao of Dragon Realm experts of the Divine Feathers Sect, they only added up to a little over a hundred. But Nie Li actually had over two hundred Dao of Dragon Realm experts.

Hierarch Linglong couldn't help laughing. "Haha! This brat is interesting. He actually managed to get two hundred Dao of Dragon Realm experts!"

"Where do you think that kid got so many experts from?"

Hierarch Martialsky remained silent, then said, "He was able to provide us with so many sacred medicines. He might've provided some to his subordinates, as well!"

"Sect Master, you're saying he created these experts with medicines?" Hierarch Dragonblaze blankly questioned.

Hierarch Martialsky nodded. "Correct. Look at these people. Most of them are at 1-stage Dao of Dragon Realm. They have probably only just recently broke through from 9-stage Heavenly Axis Realm!"

"Long Tianming is destined to lose!"

Nie Li waved his hand and solemnly announced, "Those of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, come out!"

*Woosh!* *Woosh!* *Woosh!*

About a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan experts appeared at Nie Li's side. Nie Li didn't dare to show the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting in a place like this; that's why he'd summoned these experts a while ago and hid them among the Demon League's ranks.

The sudden appearance of over a hundred experts was a spectacular sight. The majority of these Sky Origin Divine Clan experts possessed great strength.

"Good heavens! A hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan experts, all at the Dao of Dragon Realm!"

"Oh my god!"

Cries of alarm sounded from these Divine Feathers Sect's experts. Everyone was too shocked.

Those were over a hundred Dao of Dragon Realm experts!

The five Hierarchs exchanged bitter smiles, but not a single word.

The two hundred Dao of Dragon Realm experts were already astounding enough. But now, there was another hundred. Furthermore, they were all members of the Sky Origin Divine Clan. This was simply too shocking.

"This kid went to the Endless Wilderness to recruit all these Sky Origin Divine Clan experts?"

"I heard that each Sky Origin Divine Clan expert costs an exorbitant sum. Not to mention Dao of Dragon Realm ones. This boy actually recruited over a hundred of them!" Even Hierarch Crimsonblood couldn't help exclaiming in wonder.

Hierarch Skycloud felt the same, and realised that there were still many things in this world he didn't understand.

"The reason is simple. Since he had so many elixirs, he probably sold a portion to gain a vast amount of wealth. That's why he could recruit all these Sky Origin Divine Clan members!" Hierarch Martialsky sighed.

Over three hundred Dao of Dragon Realm experts. This wasn't a force that could be underestimated!

If Nie Li was allowed to continue growing at this pace, what sort of glorious era would he bring to the Divine Feathers Sect? They simply couldn't imagine it.

Even if Nie Li had refused to become the Acting Sect Master, the five Hierarchs wouldn't have stood for it. Because only Nie Li could revive the Divine Feathers Sect!

Long Tianming was seriously winded by the sight.

"He's cheating! Lord Hierarchs, he's cheating!" Long Tianming's voice was urgent.

Nie Li's brows twitched. "How have I cheated? Could it be that there are rules against Sky Origin Divine Clan experts participating in the competition? They are all my servants. Can they not participate in this competition?"

The Divine Feathers Sect's experts looked at one another. Nie Li's words did make sense. What he'd done shouldn't be considered cheating.

Since these Sky Origin Divine Clan's experts were all Nie Li's servants, they should be able to participate in the battle.

Except that the sudden appearance of over a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan's experts was simply too unbelievable.

Hierarch Martialsky's voice resounded. "Nie Li has not cheated by bringing his servants to the battle."

Everyone in the Divine Feathers Sect heard his voice. Since Hierarch Martialsky declared it so, how could anyone else possibly object?

It was only then that it hit Long Tianming. The five Hierarchs were already on Nie Li's side. Who knows what methods Nie Li had used!?

However, Long Tianming still wasn't ready to give up. He'd been planning for this for so long and had sacrificed so much. Just as he was about to ascend to the Acting Sect Master's position, Nie Li suddenly appeared halfway and wasted all his plans.

"Damn it!" Long Tianming was furious. Then, he thought of something. "Five Hierarchs, show your wisdom! Among the Divine Feathers Sect disciples, who could possibly possess such frightening wealth as to recruit over a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan experts? He's definitely being backed by the demon clan. He's a spy in our Divine Feathers Sect. You cannot let him have the Acting Sect Master's position! Otherwise, he'll destroy the future of our Divine Feathers Sect!"


	442. Chapter 442

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 442 – Sect Master Nie**

That outburst aroused the suspicions of the disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect and they all turned to look at Nie Li. True, his wealth was far beyond reasonable. How could an ordinary Divine Feathers Sect disciple possess such wealth?

If he really does have support from the demon clan, then Nie Li must never ascend up to the Acting Sect Master's position.

Nie Li lightly smiled. "Long Tianming, what else do you accuse me of? Say all you want!"

Long Tianming was simply a thief crying thief!

Long Tianming knelt towards the five Hierarchs. "Five Lord Hierarchs, for the sake of our Divine Feathers Sect, we cannot hand over the authority of our sect to this person!"

The five Hierarchs were silent at Long Tianming's words. They only felt humor at Long Tianming's words.

If Nie Li really was a spy from the demon clan, why would be pay such a huge price for just the Acting Sect Master's position?

Everything else aside, there was the fact that Nie Li had given those priceless elixirs to the five Hierarchs. Those elixirs alone, were far more valuable than the Acting Sect Master's position! Furthermore, Nie Li had been able to nurture so many Dao of Dragon Realm experts. Such a force would be enough to turn the entire Divine Feathers Sect on its head!

Therefore, Long Tianming's accusations were baseless!

Hierarch Martialsky laughed, "Long Tianming, you should not accuse a fellow sect member without any evidence!"

"Sect Master, do not be deceived. Give me a month and I'll definitely find evidence of him communicating with our enemies!" Long Tianming pressed. The position of the Acting Sect Master was about to be stolen from him and he could only watch. He was in extreme despair.

Hierarch Skycloud coldly snorted, "Long Tianming, Nie Li is my own disciple. You say that he's communicating with the enemy and is a traitor to the sect. Are you accusing me as well?"

"Lord Hierarch Skycloud, I wouldn't dare. I only hope that you won't be deceived by this vile person!" Long Tianming was desperate. He simply couldn't understand why the two Hierarchs would be so supportive of Nie Li. Was it really just because of Nie Li's strength?

Now, Hierarch Linglong, who'd been standing to the side, spoke up. "Long Tianming, you're a descendent of my Dragonseal Family. You must show some generosity. Since you've lost, the position of the Acting Sect Master naturally goes to Nie Li!"

Even Hierarch Linglong was on Nie Li's side? Long Tianming was hit by a sudden surge of sorrow. Even his own grandmother was helping an outsider, while he was being left to fend for himself. What else could he do?

He could only surrender the position of the Acting Sect Master over to Nie Li!

He had done so much! So why was fate so unfair to him!

Nie Li's eyes fell on Long Tianming as the corner of his mouth rose to a smile. According to the trajectory of his previous life, once Long Tianming took the Acting Sect Master's position, he'd push the Divine Feathers Sect to the abyss of ruin. But now, in this life, Nie Li wasn't going to let that happen!

No matter how scheming Long Tianming was, how could he possibly compete against Nie Li, who had experienced two lifetimes?

Nie Li's resources were more than enough to crush Long Tianming beneath his feet!

Once Nie Li became the Acting Sect Master, not even Long Tianming would be able to threaten him!

What Nie Li was concerned with wasn't some lackey like Long Tianming — it was the entire Demon God's Sect!

Nie Li looked towards the five Hierarchs and cupped his hands. "Many thanks to the support of the Hierarchs. If I become the Sect Master, then the Divine Feathers Sect will definitely gain more Martial Ancestor Realms! And I will definitely lead the sect towards true glory!"

The five Hierarchs couldn't help smiling and nodding at Nie Li's words. They firmly believed that he could achieve those claims.

Long Tianming widened his eyes and lost control of his laughter. "What basis do you have to say that you can take the position of the Sect Master? What makes you think you could lead the Divine Feathers Sect to glory? Who doesn't know how to spout pretty words? Who'd believe your crap!"

"Long Tianming, you're too impudent!" Hierarch Martialsky deeply rebuked.

Long Tianming struggled along with his unwillingness to admit defeat. "Sect Master, I only wish for you not to be deceived by this vile person!"

Nie Li, however, smiled as he looked at Long Tianming. It didn't matter how hard Long Tianming struggled; it was futile! All five Hierarchs were already on Nie Li's side. Even if Nie Li wanted to quit the position, the five Hierarchs would be begging for him to return.

Long Tianming still couldn't understand that. He thought Nie Li had only relied on flowery words to get the position.

How could Long Tianming possibly guess that Nie Li had bought the five Hierarchs with a large quantity of elixirs? Each of the Hierarchs had experienced leaps and bounds in their cultivation upon taking those elixirs. How could they possibly let Nie Li go after that?

Forget about Acting Sect Master, Hierarch Martialsky would've even handed over the Sect Master's position! Hierarch Martialsky couldn't be more eager to retire and become a care-free Grand Elder!

Furthermore, Nie Li had so many Dao of Dragon Realm experts under his command. Those were already sufficient to prove Nie Li's strength, so what else would they have to worry about?

Hierarch Linglong coldly snorted, "Long Tianming has no respect for his elders. All positions and status are to be revoked and he is sentenced to house arrest for ten months to ponder over his mistakes!"

Hierarch Linglong's words thoroughly severed all of Long Tianming's hopes.

"No! How is this possible! How could I lose!" Long Tianming nearly went crazy. Just as the Acting Sect Master's position was about to land in his hands, it was snatched away in an instant. That drop in elevation drove Long Tianming thoroughly insane.

Several Dao of Dragon Realm experts of the Dragonseal Family restrained Long Tianming and flew him away. What awaited Long Tianming was nothing but a sealed, icy-cold chamber.

The experts of the Divine Feathers Sect exchanged looks. None of them had expected such a conclusion. None of them knew much about Nie Li, and while they weren't paying attention, he'd casually strolled up and taken the position of Acting Sect Master. The conclusion had been determined; it'd be unwise for any of them to challenge it.

"I, Martialsky, formally announce that I will be withdrawing to behind the scenes. The Sect Master's position of the Divine Feathers Sect will go to Nie Li!" Hierarch Martialsky's voice resonated in the ears of every disciple.

Skipped Acting Sect Master and straight to Sect Master?

Did something like that really just happen?

Wasn't that simply too strange?

However, the Sect Master's words held enormous weight and there weren't any objections from the four other Hierarchs. If anyone else objected, wouldn't they simply be asking for death?

"We pay our respects to Sect Master Nie!"

"Pay our respects to Sect Master Nie!"

The disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect all knelt towards Nie Li.

Nie Li raise his head towards the sky. Hierarch Martialsky's actions were only meant to express goodwill towards Nie Li. But even so, Nie Li accepted it.

"From today on, I, Nie Li will watch over the Divine Feathers Sect. In a month, I will rewrite the rules of our sect. All disciples are to heed my orders. I, Nie Li, swear to take the Divine Feathers Sect towards glory!" Nie Li's voice resounded throughout the Divine Feathers Sect.

"Sect Master Nie…"

"Sect Master Nie…" The howling voices of Divine Feathers Sect disciples reverberated throughout the sky.


	443. Chapter 443

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 443 – Sealed**

The Divine Feather's Sect's next few days were occupied by a grand ceremony: the inauguration of the Sect Master.

The Divine Feathers Sect was extremely lively.

However, there were still quite a few disciples who weren't happy with the fact that Nie Li had become the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect. He was someone who had so little foundation that almost no one had ever heard of him. But he'd abruptly risen to the Sect Master's seat anyways. Therefore, they still held reservations in their hearts.

On what basis?

Even Situ Beiyan was more suitable than Nie Li.

However, the five Hierarchs had already proclaimed it so. Ordinary elders, deacons, and disciples held no power over those words; therefore, they could only accept the decision and repress their unhappiness. They would wait and see how Nie Li would rule the massive Divine Feathers Sect as Sect Master.

Right after Nie Li ascended to the position of Sect Master, one piece of news rapidly made its way through the Divine Feathers Sect.

Each Divine Feathers Sect disciple was to receive ten spiritual elixirs targeted to their cultivation levels. Taking a single elixir would be enough for them to step into the Heavenly Star Realm. For those above the Heavenly Star Realm, a single elixir would allow them to leap several stages in cultivation.

Aside from that, each Heavenly Axis Realm disciple would receive a Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirit of Extraordinary-level growth rate. As for Dao of Dragon Realm experts, each person would receive a Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirit of God-level growth rate.

The entire Divine Feathers Sect boiled over in an instant.

After a few disciples took the spiritual elixirs, their cultivation instantly soared by leaps and bounds. The bottlenecks that they'd reached were passed in an instant. Others managed to break through to a whole different realm. The medicinal effects of the spiritual elixirs were simply too astonishing. Furthermore, Nie Li had also provided the sect with several hundred God-level Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirits. The power of the Divine Feathers Sect instantly soared to never before seen heights.

These acts had shut the mouths of the gossipers. Everyone had thoroughly been convinced by Nie Li.

Regardless of Nie Li's moral character, it was fine as long as he had wealth and resources!

If anyone else had become Sect Master, could they have done the same?

The Divine Feathers Sect had been the weakest among all major sects, and its disciples were often be bullied by the demonic sects. There were several times when the sect had fallen into a crisis. But now, the Demon God's Sect was more than welcome to try!

The Divine Feathers Sect would definitely make the Demon God's Sect regret their decisions!

The experts of the Divine Feathers Sect were rolling up their sleeves. Every last one of them was ready and eager to give the Demon God's Sect one hell of a beating. However, Nie Li had passed another order: The sect was to be sealed. No one was to leave and no one was to enter. All disciples were ordered to focus on cultivating.

Those who'd grown three stages were given another spiritual elixir. Those who'd broken through a major realm were given another ten spiritual elixirs. If someone broke through the Heavenly Axis Realm, they'd get an Extraordinary-growth rate Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirit. Those who'd broken through to the Dao of Dragon Realm were given three sacred elixirs and a God-level Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirit.

Strict investigations were carried out internally. Anyone who had enemy contacts would be killed.

The Divine Feathers Sect was thrown into disarray, yet again, at that news. By now, everyone was well-aware of the spiritual elixir's effects. At first, they thought that those ten elixirs would be it; they never expected Nie Li to declare such a shocking reward for cultivation success. How could they _not_ pour all their energy into cultivating?

"The elixirs that the Sect Master handed out… I wonder exactly what kind of elixirs they are?"

"Who knows? Long live the Sect Master and may he unify the world1!"

"From this day forward, I am the Sect Master's to command. If he tells me to go south, you'll never see me heading north!"

The disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect were all sunk into ecstasy. Everyone was cultivating, anytime, anywhere, for fear that they'd be left behind by the others.

The gates of the Divine Feathers Sect were tightly sealed. The spies who'd infiltrated the sect were uprooted. The outside world suddenly lost all contact with the Divine Feathers Sect. No one knew what the Divine Feathers Sect might be planning.

Various demonic sects sent people to investigate, but none returned with new information.

Sect Master's Mansion

Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and the others were all gathered, in addition to almost all of the elite disciples of the sect. Situ Beiyan, Gu Lan, and the rest included had all accepted Nie Li willingly.

If you only counted the numbers of elites gathered at Nie Li's side, there would be somewhere around five or six hundred.

Lu Piao began his report. "Nie Li, I did what you instructed. I sent a hundred Dao of Dragon Realm experts to Du Ze, an two hundred to Ning'er and Ziyun…" Under Nie Li's orders, Lu Piao had sent those people along with many spiritual elixirs, sacred elixirs, and Extraordinary growth rate Dragon Bloodline Demon Spirits. They wanted their friends to raise their strengths as quickly as possible.

Nie Li's forces will be in all of the major sects.

Nie Li looked at everyone and asked, "How is your cultivation going?"

Gu Bei excitedly replied, "Your sacred elixirs are too powerful. We've all broken through to Dao of Dragon Realm."

Li Xingyun looked at Nie Li and asked, "Nie Li, when are you going to move against the Demon God's Sect?"

Nie Li faked a surprise, but a smile showed itself at the corner of his lips. "Move against the Demon God's Sect? When did I ever say that?"

Li Xingyun smiled. "We've had a lot of friction with them for the past few years. They're always thinking about how to exterminate us. Now that our sect has grown stronger, how could we possibly tolerate them?"

Everyone looked at Nie Li, waiting for his response. They'd been trying hard to restrain themselves, but their hearts were on the verge of giving in.

Nie Li calmly and unhurriedly replied, "Why is everyone so anxious? Our Divine Feathers Sect is a peace-loving sect. If the Demon God's sect doesn't move against us, then we won't move against them. All disciples are to remain in the sect. As long as the Demon God's Sect doesn't offend us, we won't be the first to move. First, we'll stay sealed for five years, then we'll see!"

Everyone heard Nie Li's words and thought them over. Then, they understood.

Nie Li was making quite a vicious move!

Nie Li had a large supply of sacred and spiritual elixirs; he could nurture large numbers of experts at an insane pace. In five years, the entire Divine Feathers Sect would probably only consist of Dao of Dragon Realm experts. There might even be quite a few Martial Ancestor Realms by then! Furthermore, Nie Li's position within the Divine Feathers Sect would be as steady as Mt. Tai, once all of the disciples accepted him without a shadow of a doubt.

When that time comes, the Demon God's Sect's desire to win against them would be nothing more than a pipe dream. The moment the Demon God's Sect decided to start a war, the Divine Feathers Sect would make sure that they wouldn't even have time to cry.

Time was becoming even more precious for the Divine Feathers Sect!

The entire Divine Feathers Sect began its method of sealed-up cultivation.

Aside from cultivating his [Heavenly God] cultivation technique, Nie Li also imparted powerful techniques to these elites. These techniques would allow them to reach the pinnacle of cultivation. In terms of talent, none of them were inferior to Nie Li.

A powerful force was beginning to emerge in the Draconic Ruins Realm, but the other major sects were still entirely unaware.


	444. Chapter 444

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 444 – Sealed**

Six months later

The entire Divine Feathers Sect was as calm as it used to be. Many Deity Root in the surrounding Deity's Lake had already been taken by Nie Li and placed in his Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting.

Right now, in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, already had an extremely spectacular scenery. The amount of spiritual stones produced every day was already sky high.

Under Nie Li's manipulation, the Divine Feathers Sect started purchasing all sorts of artifacts, dragon-blooded demon spirits, as well as all sorts of items that could boost the growth of cultivation in the Draconic Ruins Realm.

Nearly all of the merchants within the Draconic Ruins Realm were gathering all sorts of treasures for the Divine Feathers Sect.

In an instant, the Divine Feathers Sect became an extremely mysterious existence. With its sect doors sealed, there were basically no disciples seen. Even the other sects couldn't obtain any news regarding the Divine Feathers Sect. Batches and batches of treasures were purchased by Divine Feathers Sect and transported into the sect. No one knew why the Divine Feathers Sect wanted to buy those things and, at the same time, they didn't know how the Divine Feathers Sect was able to gain such a frightening amount of wealth.

In the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, Nie Li brought a group of trusted disciples to cultivate.

Right now, Nie Li's cultivation had already reached 3-stage Dao of Dragon Realm. Among the disciples that sat down, the amount of disciples that had reached Dao of Dragon Realm amounted to over tens of thousands in numbers. Many of them were already trying their luck at the Martial Ancestor Realm.

The effects from the sacred medicine, along with the rich spiritual energy here, as well as help from all the various treasures and massive amounts of spiritual stones, their cultivation speed became frightening fast.

Compared to Nie Li's cultivating speed, Yu Yan and Jindan's was even more shocking. Yu Yan had been insanely absorbing the spiritual energy in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and, after she underwent three mystical transformations, she had already reach 3-stage of the Martial Ancestor Realm. The surging flames around her made Nie Li gasp in amazement.

Jindan was even more frightening. Heaven knows how much spiritual stone essences that glutton devoured. Its body constantly grew larger and right now, it already possessed a height of five to six meters, a colossus monster. What's even more frightening was that, as this fella grew larger in size, its appetite also constantly increased.

The Power of Laws in this fella's body was surging violently, incomprehensible. Even Nie Li didn't know the exact strength this guy possessed. Its body was a golden colour, filled with scales. Vaguely, there were some similarities with a dragon.

Fortunately, as this guy grew, the bond between it and Nie Li also grew deeper. Therefore, Nie Li didn't worry about not being able to control it.

Since the Big Five have taken those newly refined sacred medicines from me, I wonder how far their cultivation has advanced? Nie Li pondered inwardly. Within this short period of time, the Big Five were still the pillars of the Divine Feathers Sect, guardians of the sect. Only with their strength increased, could Divine Feathers Sect develop even further.

"Nie Li, Du Ze and Ning'er's letters!" Lu Piao flew over in excitement.

Taking the letters from Lu Piao, Nie Li opened them and took a look at them. Immediately, the corner of his mouth revealed a gratified smile.

"How are they?" Lu Piao asked in curiosity.

"They're doing pretty well!" Nie Li smiled.

"That's for sure. With so many good items and your full support, even I could become the leader of those sects!" Lu Piao flung his mouth to the side.

Nie Li couldn't help laughing. Recently, Lu Piao was feeling impatient about staying in the Divine Feathers Sect and started to get a little restless, but was suppressed by Nie Li. Lu Piao wanted to take a look at the other sects, but was ordered to remain in the Divine Feathers Sect by Nie Li.

In the letters, Nie Li knew of Ziyun, Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest's situation. In the Heavenly Note Sect, due to Ziyun's shocking talent, she had already become the Sect Master's most prideful disciple. She's also the best candidate for the next Sect Master's position. Although Ning'er wasn't the candidate for Sect Master, she had gathered a group of experts and had become an unmovable and enormous force in the Heavenly Note Sect.

In the Phaseless Sect, although Du Ze did not reveal himself much, he was also in control of a powerful force in secret.

The same goes for the rest.

Just like what Lu Piao had said. The medicine, all sorts of treasures and large amounts of experts that Nie Li had given Ziyun, Ning'er, Du Ze and the rest, with every single one of them being elites among others and extremely intelligent, how could they not be able to stir anything?

Therefore, every single one of them were extremely influential within their own sects.

With the support of his friends, he'd be able to move faster to his target.

"How much long before we're allowed to go out and reveal our true strength to the outside world?" Lu Piao asked in depression.

Hearing his words, Nie Li lightly smiled and reply, "It won't be too long. You'd better go and cultivate!"

"Okay then, that's what you've said. The day when Divine Feathers Sect is opened, I want to lead a group of brothers and flaunt our strength to the Demon God's Sect and those Demonic Sects!" Lu Piao said in excitement.

"Save it, the elders and Sect Masters in those sects are all Martial Ancestor Realm experts." Nie Li couldn't help rolling his eye at Lu Piao.

"Rest assured, I'll be able to try my luck at Martial Ancestor Realm soon!" Lu Piao said in confidence. Truth was, the sacred medicines that was refined by Nie Li were simply too powerful and allowed his strength to rise rapidly. So how would he be far away from Martial Ancestor Realm?

Hearing Lu Piao's words, Nie Li couldn't help showing a light smile. Indeed, cultivating to Martial Ancestor Realm wasn't anything difficult. As long as they were sealed for a year, there would be many Martial Ancestor Realm experts appearing in the Divine Feathers Sect. They, as well, will also step into the Martial Ancestor Realm.

However, Martial Ancestor Realm wasn't the end point.

Their target was to deal with the Sage Emperor!

If the Demon God's Sect was destroyed, it might alarm the Sage Emperor!

Recalling the death of his Master, Ying Yueru, Nie Li couldn't help clenching his fists tightly. The grudges of the previous lifetime, as well as the current lifetime, he will definitely settle them!

While Nie Li and the rest were secluded, a group of people slowly arrived at the gates of the Divine Feathers Sect.

This group of people amounted to over three hundred and, among them, there were dozens of Dao of Dragon Realm experts. The one leading them was a white-clothed male, who was roughly in his twenties. His features were handsome and, although he was a little thin, the demeanor that was given off by him wasn't something that could be underestimated.

A Dao of Dragon Realm expert landed beside that man as he raised his head, looking at the sealed door of the Divine Feathers Sect and said with a faint smile, "Young Master, this is the door of the Divine Feathers Sect. Should I call out to them?"

"Yan San, it's still the mid of the year, why is the doors of the Divine Feathers Sect sealed tight?" The white-clothed youth said with his brows slightly furrowed.

"Reporting back to Young Master, I've no idea what's going on with the Divine Feathers Sect. There might probably be some internal turmoil happening within the Sect. The Divine Feathers Sect has already been sealed for six months and there hasn't been any news from the Divine Feathers Sect at all. According to our guesses, a Martial Ancestor Realm expert might have passed away, which shook the entire foundation of the Sect and therefore, had them seal themselves off!" That Dao of Dragon Realm expert named Yan San reported back as he bowed.


	445. Chapter 445

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 445 – Subsidiary Sect**

That white-clothed male had his brows tightly knitted together. His name is Ling Kong, Young Sect Master of the Lingyun Sect.

Although the Lingyun Sect couldn't be compared to powerful sects like the Divine Feathers Sect, it also possessed quite a reputation with one Martial Ancestor Realm overseeing the sect.

The Lingyun Sect could be considered a Subsidiary Sect to the Divine Feathers Sect. Except with the declining of the Divine Feathers Sect these years, the subsidiary relationship became unstable. It wasn't the Lingyun Sect wanting to betray them, but because of the Divine Feathers Sect's weak influence, the land of the Lingyun Sect was constantly invaded and occupied by the Demon God's Sect. Therefore, the Lingyun Sect wanted to find a bigger patron to prevent themselves from being devoured by the Demon God's Sect.

It was only due to the sensitivity of this issue that the Lingyun Sect did not mention this to the Divine Feathers Sect.

Looking at the tightly sealed doors of the Divine Feathers Sect, Ling Kong couldn't help sighing inwardly. In this period of time, the Lingyun Sect has been in crisis. Originally, they wanted to seek aid from the Divine Feathers Sect but, looking at it now, the Divine Feathers Sect itself was powerless to defend themselves. This caused his heart to be in deep worry.

"Yan San, pass over our Notice of Visit!" said Ling Kong.

"Yes!" Yan San replied respectfully as he walked towards the door and handed over a Notice of Visit to one of the disciples that was guarding the gate.

The disciple glanced at Ling Kong and his group and said, "Wait here, I'll ask for instructions from our Sect Master."

"It's been half a year since we, Lingyun Sect have paid a visit to the Divine Feathers Sect. I wonder how is Sect Master Situ's situation?" Yan San smiled as he tried to get information.

"Oh, you guys might not know about it, but Sect Master Situ has already passed the Sect Master's seat to our new Sect Master!" The disciple lightly smiled.

Hearing the disciple's words, Ling Kong's heart jumped for a moment and enquired, "I wonder, what's the name of this new Sect Master?"

"Sect Master Nie Li is our newly-appointed Sect Master!" the disciple said as he lightly smiled. He wanted to tell others how powerful their newly-appointed Sect Master was. Under Sect Master Nie Li's leadership, the Divine Feathers Sect's strength had already reached a new frightening height. However, due to the warnings from the Elders in the sect, he didn't dare to reveal much.

"Oh!" Ling Kong couldn't help sighing in his heart. It seems like the times have changed. They actually allowed a nameless guy to ascend to the Sect Master's position. That lost strength of theirs must have been severe, no wonder the doors of the sect were tightly shut now.

"Wait here, I'll report back to the Sect Master!" The disciple replied and hastily ran off.

Yan San asked towards Ling Kong, "Young Sect Master, what should we do now?"

After pondering for a brief moment, Ling Kong's eyes flashed across bright rays of light as he replied, "Later, when we see the new Sect Master, don't say that we're here to ask for help. Tell them that we're here for a marriage proposal!"

"A marriage proposal?" Yan San was stunned for a brief moment.

"Correct, Long Yuyin of the Dragonseal Family!" Ling Kong continued as he nodded his head.

After a brief moment of pondering, Yan San's eyes lit up, "Young Sect Master is smart. If you're able to take Long Yuyin as your wife, it's the same as allying ourselves with the Divine Feathers Sect. We'll still be able to request reinforcements elsewhere, that's killing two birds with one stone!"

"Yeah." Ling Kong nodded. Looking at the towering gate, aside from these intentions, there's still another reason. After the banquet from before, ever since he took a glance at Long Yuyin, she had always been on his mind. Her beautiful face would appear in his mind from time to time.

Originally, because of how powerful the Divine Feathers Sect and the Dragonseal Family were, he didn't even dare to think about it. But now, after this thought had risen in his mind, it could no longer be stopped.

A brief moment later, that Divine Feathers Sect's disciple came out and lightly cupped his hands towards Ling Kong and his group. "On Sect Master's request, please enter!"

"Thank you for your trouble." Ling Kong appeared elegant and graceful as he replied with etiquette.

Divine Feathers Sect, Main Hall of the Sect

Nie Li sat at the seat of honor in the Main Hall. He was calmly seated as of this moment and his aura had already fused with his surroundings.

In the gigantic hall, there was only Li Xingyun, Lu Piao, Gu Bei and dozen people present.

When Ling Kong and his group came in, his gaze fell onto Nie Li's group and his heart went cold.

Nie Li and his group was so young, how could they obtain such a high position in the Divine Feathers Sect? This caused his heart to be puzzled. Could it be that in the Divine Feathers Sect, there wasn't any experts overseeing them? What made him even more surprised was that, although Nie Li was extremely young, his strength wasn't that simple. He should possess the strength of Dao of Dragon Realm.

However, to have a Dao of Dragon Realm oversee the sect as Sect Master, where did the Martial Ancestor Realm experts of the Divine Feathers Sect go?

Could it be that all the Martial Ancestor Realm experts of the Divine Feathers Sect have…

This thought frightened the cold sweat out of Ling Kong. If that's the case, then the sealing of Divine Feathers Sect's doors could be understood.

"This is the Young Sect Master of the Lingyun Sect!" Nie Li's gaze fell onto Ling Kong. He already fully understood the situation of the Lingyun Sect. Right now, things were very different in the Divine Feathers Sect. Just when they're planning to act as needed, Ling Kong made an unexpected arrival.

Ling Kong's gaze fell onto a beautiful girl among the crowd and his gaze suddenly lit up. That girl was the girl that had been in his mind, Long Yuyin.

The current Long Yuyin appeared even more beautiful compared to before. She no longer had her old cold demeanor, but a warm look. Her every movement carried boundless charm and her fascinating figure was endlessly attractive.

Ling Kong felt as though his gaze could no longer shift away.

"Hey, you from the Lingyun Sect, why have you come here? If you have any rubbish, say it quick. Don't waste our time here!" Lu Piao cast his mouth to one side as he appeared extremely insolent. He was told to do so by Nie Li, although he didn't know why Nie Li wanted him to be rude, he still believes that Nie Li definitely had his own reasons!

"Aren't you guys a little too rude?!" Yan San frowned his brows for a brief moment. Just when he was about to step forth, he was stopped by Ling Kong.

Ling Kong cupped his hands towards Nie Li and appeared with elegance. He did not place Lu Piao's words in his heart at all. "It's been half a year since my last visit to the Divine Feathers Sect. I wonder how is Old Sect Master's situation? To be able to have my first meeting with Sect Master Nie Li, it's my pleasure. We've come with a request in our visit to the Divine Feathers Sect." Ling Kong examined Nie Li. Nie Li gave him a feeling of being deep, making it impossible to see through him.

Lu Piao being hot-headed was clearly instructed by Nie Li. What's Nie Li's intentions?

"Oh? What is it that caused Young Sect Master Ling to make a trip over personally? My brother, Lu Piao was a little rude with his words, please pardon him for that!" Nie Li lightly laughed.

"It's like this, our Lingyun Sect and Divine Feathers Sect have always been good allies…" Just when Ling Kong was about to continue further, he was interrupted by Nie Li with a wave of his hand.

"Young Sect Master Ling, there's a point that I have to correct. The Lingyun Sect has always been a Subsidiary Sect to the Divine Feathers Sect." Nie Li lightly smiled as he looked at Ling Kong, a sharpness flashing within his eyes.

Ling Kong lightly frowned. Nie Li's words were extremely sharp. If the Divine Feathers Sect had weakened, he definitely wouldn't dare to speak of such words. Or is Nie Li trying to bluff?


	446. Chapter 446

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 446 – Paid in Blood and Sweat**

Several servants stood on the sidelines, wanting to speak, but were stopped by Ling Kong. He then lightly smiled and said, "The Lingyun Sect is, indeed, a Subsidiary Sect of the Divine Feathers Sect."

Nie Li smiled and nodded. So Ling Kong could still keep his composure. Nie Li lightly smiled as he faintly guessed Ling Kong's intentions for visiting.

The Divine Feathers Sect had been closed off for so long that the outside world was had guessed that the Divine Feathers Sect are probably close to dying. So of course, it wasn't surprising for the Lingyun Sect to have the same mindset.

After all, Sects like the Lingyun Sect weren't powerful enough to survive in the Draconic Ruins Realm without a patron.

The Divine Feathers Sect had been closed off for long enough that their strength was entirely different from before. It was time for them show show a bit of their cutting edge. As the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li had to keep a certain air about himself.

Ling Kong cupped his hands towards Nie Li. "Ling Kong's trip to the Divine Feathers Sect is for a request."

"Oh? I wonder what kind of request the Young Sect Master Ling has of me?" Nie Li lightly smiled.

"It's like this. When Ling Kong first came to the Divine Feathers Sect, I caught a glimpse of a certain lady. When I returned, I kept thinking of her, unable to get her out of my mind. My trip to the Divine Feathers Sect came with the intent to propose a marriage." Ling Kong said with his hands cupped.

"Oh? I wonder which lady made the Young Sect Master Ling fall in love with her?" Nie Li lightly smiled.

Lu Piao mumbled a soft sneer. "It's as they say, 'beware of suspicious folks bearing gifts; they're sure to be ill-intentioned'. How could my beautiful Divine Feather Sect ladies be given to you? We'd rather keep the goods within the family. You can come steal money from the Divine Feathers Sect, but women, no way!"

Nie Li couldn't help smiling at Lu Piao's words.

Ling Kong didn't hear Lu Piao's comments as he lightly cupped his hands and continued, "Sect Master Nie, the one who I wish to propose to is Long Yuyin of the Dragonseal Family."

Lu Piao coldly snorted again at Ling Kong's words. "A toad trying to get a taste of the swan. As someone yearning after Long Yuyin, why don't you first take a look in the mirror and see if you're fit?" Even though Long Yuyin was still unmarried, her relationship with Nie Li was clear. It's long been rumored that Long Yuyin was one of Nie Li's women. This fellow must be seeking death if he's trying to snatch my brother's woman.

Ling Kong's face sank as he heard Lu Piao's words. He cupped his hands, once again, towards Nie Li, "Sect Master Nie, I wonder who this person is, to actually be so impudent in a place like this?!"

Nie Li calmly smiled towards Ling Kong. "He's my brother, Lu Piao."

"Sect Master Nie, as your brother, isn't he being too rude?!" Ling Kong said in a solemn voice. He was clearly enraged.

A servant angrily cried, "Young Sect Master, if we'd known that the Divine Feathers Sect was being ruled by such people, we wouldn't have come. Why shouldn't the Lingyun Sect break away from the Divine Feathers Sect?"

Even back then, they'd been treated with courtesy. Since when was such behaviour acceptable?

Ling Kong extended a hand to stopped those servants. "Enough! Back down!"

"Yes!" The servant bowed and backed away, indignance clearly written on his face.

Lu Piao coldly smiled. Of course he realised that Ling Kong was only putting up a show. Hypocritical to the extreme.

Ling Kong looked at Nie Li and continued, "The Lingyun Sect has always been a Subsidiary Sect to the Divine Feathers Sect. We adhere strictly to the rules. When we embarked upon this trip, we had no idea that the Divine Feathers Sect had already chosen a new Sect Master. It seems that Sect Master Nie isn't very friendly with our Lingyun Sect!"

Nie Li faintly smiled and replied to Ling Kong, "Young Sect Master Ling is being too serious. Being generous towards others has always been a tradition of our Divine Feathers Sect. You're the Young Sect Master of the Lingyun Sect, but after entering the grounds of my Divine Feathers Sect, you didn't seem to show much etiquette. Upon seeing the Sect Master of the Main Sect, you didn't bow in salute. Is it our Divine Feathers Sect that's being unfriendly or is it the Lingyun Sect that's being rude?"

"That…" Ling Kong's facial expression became somewhat embarrassed.

It was true. Upon seeing the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, they were required to bow in salute. Back when Hierarch Martialsky led the Divine Feathers Sect, Ling Kong had no problems with bowing. But now, the Sect Master was Nie Li, who was even younger than himself. How could he bow to someone like that?1

"Haha!" Nie Li waved his hand with a smile and said, "Young Sect Master Ling, no matter what happens, the Lingyun Sect will always be a Subsidiary Sect to our Divine Feathers Sect. I've only recently risen to this position, so it's not strange that Young Sect Master Ling still sees me as an outsider. I don't want to stay on this topic any longer. Recently, we've been preparing to start a war with the Demon God's Sect and we will require the assistance of the Lingyun Sect. I wonder what Young Sect Master Ling's opinion is on the matter?"

"Starting a war with the Demon God's Sect? Are you guys are insane?" Ling Kong looked at Nie Li in shock. Previously, when Hierarch Martialsky was in control, the Divine Feathers Sect was too weak in comparison to the Demon God's Sect. Right now, Ling Kong had no idea where Hierarch Martialsky had gone off to. And Nie Li actually wanted to lead the Divine Feathers Sect against the Demon God's Sect?

"Hahaha." Nie Li laughed three times and continued, "Of course, I'm not insane."

Nie Li looked at Ling Kong and continued, "I wonder if Young Sect Master Ling is interested in taking a stroll around the Divine Feathers Sect with me?"

Ling Kong's gaze went dark and dull as he glanced at Nie Li and cupped his hands. "Then, I'll accept your offer!"

"Young Sect Master Ling, if you please!" Nie Li smiled.

They exited the Main Hall in a group, with Ling Kong following behind Nie Li's entourage, with puzzlement in his eyes.

The several servants that followed behind Ling Kong were exchanging glances with each other.

"What's Sect Master Nie trying to do?"

"Who knows?!" Several servants discussed in soft voices.

Under Nie Li's lead, their group passed through a patch of dense forest.

The forest was shrouded in clouds and mist. Disciples sat everywhere, cultivating. There must have been few hundreds of them, sitting on tree branches or boulders. The sheer density of spiritual energy was extremely shocking. It must have been several dozens or even hundreds of times greater than outside!

When the disciples saw Nie Li's party, they all stood and bowed in deep respect.

"Sect Master!"

"Sect Master!"

All kinds of greetings rang from around them!

"En!" Nie Li lightly nodded and continued forward.

The servants behind Ling Kong discussed in soft tones.

"These people seem to be Dao of Dragon Realm experts!"

"The Divine Feathers Sect can't be putting on a show by arranging those people here, right? With so few Dao of Dragon Realm experts, what is there to flaunt? Our Lingyun Sect has them too!"

"Look over there!" One servant pointed towards an area in the forest.

"That should be an array. It seems to have been laid out with spiritual stone essence! They actually used spiritual stone essences to lay out an array! The Divine Feathers Sect must have paid in blood and sweat!"

Nie Li lightly smiled at the servants' conversations. Lu Piao and co. only sneered without saying a word. From Lu Piao's point of view, the Divine Feathers Sect was strong enough to not need the Lingyun Sect at all. There was no need for Nie Li to bring them here!


	447. Chapter 447

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 447 – Provoking the Almighty**

They followed the long and narrow path through the deep forest before the trees opened up to a different scene.

This was a long stretch of unbroken mountains blanketed with tall trees. Tens of thousands of Dao of Dragon Realm auras surged and formed a massive, frightening array.

A majestic aura emanated from them.

It was like a powerful tidal wave had crashed down on their heads, as though it could devour anything at anytime.

Even if a Martial Ancestor Realm expert would be killed the instant they entered such a frightening array.

The representatives of the Lingyun Sect dumbfoundedly stared upon this scene — especially Ling Kong. Just what was going on? Why were there so many Dao of Dragon Realm experts in the Divine Feathers Sect?

For a small sect like the Lingyun Sect, they'd be lucky to have ten or twenty Dao of Dragon Realm experts. For something the size of the Divine Feathers Sect, one could expect a few hundred. But right now, the Divine Feathers Sect actually had tens of thousands of them!

Between the auras of the Dao of Dragon Realm experts were the auras of thirteen Martial Ancestor Realm experts.

In the past, the Divine Feathers Sect only had five Martial Ancestor Realm experts. So why were there suddenly eight more?

Before visiting the Divine Feathers Sect, Ling Kong had made his own estimates on the Divine Feathers Sect's strength. He'd guessed that one of the sect's critical experts had passed away, and that was why they'd closed their gates. He'd mistakenly believed that the Divine Feathers Sect was growing weaker. It wasn't until now that he realised that the Divine Feathers Sect was not weakening, but actually strengthening — and that they'd already grown several folds stronger than they'd been before.

The shock he felt was indescribable.

Not until this moment, did Ling Kong understand that Nie Li hadn't been joking when he said he wanted to start a war with the Demon God's Sect!

The current Divine Feathers Sect really did have the strength to start a war with the Demon God's Sect!

Nie Li couldn't help smiling when he sensed those powerful auras. At first, they only had five Martial Ancestor Realm experts in the Divine Feathers Sect. But thanks to his sacred medicines, many of their pinnacle Dao of Dragon Realm experts had stepped into the Martial Ancestor Realm.

As time passed, more and more Dao of Dragon Realm experts would step into the Martial Ancestor Realm. Eventually, the Divine Feathers Sect would definitely rise to entirely new heights.

The stronger the Divine Feathers Sect became, the closer Nie Li would be to his goal of unifying the entire Draconic Ruins Realm.

That was the only way Nie Li would qualify to confront the Sage Emperor.

Outside of the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li had also received news from the other sects; Ziyun, Ning'er, Du Ze, and the rest had began enhancing their influence over their respective sects.

Step by step, Nie Li was slowly becoming the most powerful person in the entire Draconic Ruins Realm.

Nie Li looked at Ling Kong and smiled. "Young Sect Master Ling, I heard that you have feelings for Yuyin. As the Sect Master of Divine Feathers Sect, of course I don't want to break up a couple. Why don't I call Yuyin and you can ask for her opinion?"

Ling Kong suddenly felt very awkward. He'd arrived here intending to force a marriage; but now that he'd seen the strength of the Divine Feathers Sect, he suddenly felt that his Lingyun Sect wasn't even worth a footnote.

And now, would he still dare to bring up the matter? That's why he felt awkward by Nie Li's offer. He could hear the small whispers between Lu Piao, Gu Bei and the rest.

Lu Piao said faintly, "Gu Bei, I heard that Long Yuyin has already announced that if the Sect Master doesn't marry her, then she'd stay single for the rest of her life."

Gu Bei nodded. "The pride of the Sect Master is a thin road to walk. That's why he's still undecided about it."

Lu Piao faintly said again, "This kid really wants to die. He actually dares to challenge our Sect Master for a woman."

Ling Kong's heart trembled as he turned around and saw Nie Li looking at him with a smile that wasn't quite a smile. Suddenly, the weight on his heart lifted. Regardless of what he chose to do, this subject was a sore spot. It was his fault for suddenly mentioning a marriage, and with Long Yuyin, no less. From Lu Piao and Gu Bei's whispers, he concluded that Long Yuyin likely already belonged to Nie Li.

Ling Kong felt his scalp tingle.

If this had been the old Divine Feathers Sect, then he wouldn't have been so afraid. But now, the times have changed and so has the Divine Feathers Sect. Furthermore, Nie Li looked like the type of person who hid knives underneath that smiling face.

Even though Nie Li was acting like he was indifferent, in truth, he might already be enraged.

The moment Divine Feathers Sect ordered this many experts to move, the entire Lingyun Sect would be reduced to ashes.

The current Divine Feathers Sect was a frightening colossus.

Ling Kong immediately cupped his hands. "Sect Master Nie, I didn't know about the matters between Sect Master Nie and Lady Long…"

Nie Li waved his hand. "Long Yuyin is the Young Miss of the Dragonseal Family and our closest companion. You must ask for her opinion on such a huge matter."

These past few days, Long Yuyin had been searching desperately for Nie Li, and Nie Li had been having quite a bit of trouble hiding from her. Nie Li was just as troubled without a way to deal with her.

There was already someone else in Nie Li's heart. Beauty's favour was always the hardest to bear. If Long Yuyin really got herself tangled up with him, then he figured it'd be hard for him to push her away when the time came.

Ling Kong felt his legs go soft at Nie Li's words. "Sect Master Nie, forget about the marriage, let's not mention it anymore. I'll apologize to Sect Master Nie here."

Nie Li immediately shook his head. "How can we forget this? What should be mentioned must be mentioned. I'm an open-minded person."

Ling Kong felt bitter in his heart. He couldn't understand Nie Li's intent. He remembered a story from the past. Once upon a time, a Sect Master provoked a member of the Demon God's Sect and ran to them to offer his apologies. At the time, the Sect Master of the Demon God's Sect happily accepted his apology. Then, the following day, the offender's entire sect was massacred!

By making a move on Nie Li's woman… wasn't that the same as provoking the almighty? Ling Kong was so scared that he nearly cried out. The more Nie Li acted like he wasn't bothered, the more afraid Ling Kong became.

Nie Li patted Ling Kong on the shoulder and smiled. "Young Sect Master Ling."

Ling Kong's body shook uncontrollably as he asked in a trembling voice, "Sect Master Nie, our Lingyun Sect is definitely the most resolute ally of the Divine Feathers Sect. All Sect Master Nie needs to do is say a word. Even if we must climb bladed mountains or swim fiery seas, our Lingyun Sect will never say a second word."

"Then the matters with Long Yuyin…" Nie Li continued on the topic.

Ling Kong's face trembled with fear, "I did not know how important Long Yuyin was to Sect Master Nie. Given the circumstances, Ling Kong definitely wouldn't dare to have any presumptuous thoughts."

"But…" Nie Li was stunned for a moment.

"Our entire Lingyun Sect is at Sect Master Nie's command."

"Since you guys obey our Divine Feathers Sect's command, then about joining our war with the Demon God's Sect…" Nie Li looked at Ling Kong.

Ling Kong felt a bottomless pit of regret open up inside himself. The Demon God's Sect couldn't be provoked. But it'd be worst to provoke the Divine Feathers Sect. If Ling Kong rejected Nie Li right now, then who knows whether the Divine Feathers Sect would choose to annihilate their Lingyun Sect? Right now, how could he dare to not agree?


	448. Chapter 448

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 448 – Life As Such**

"No matter what the Sect Master instructs us, our Lingyun Sect will be by your side!" Ling Kong cupped his hands and said respectfully.

Nie Li laughed. "Since Young Master Ling Kong is willing to help us, then it's even better. As long as the Lingyun Sect follows us, our Divine Feathers Sect will definitely not treat you badly!"

"Thank you, Sect Master Nie!" Ling Kong immediately replied as he bowed. As for how the Divine Feathers Sect treats the Lingyun Sect, he didn't dare to have any other thoughts. It was already good enough if the Divine Feathers Sect doesn't deal with them.

"I've heard that the Lingyun Sect has encountered some troubles these days." Nie Li faintly smiled.

"Just some small problems, how could I dare trouble Sect Master Nie?" Ling Kong bitterly smiled.

"Since the Lingyun Sect is a Subsidiary Sect of our Divine Feathers Sect, how can I, Nie Li do nothing and watch?" Nie Li smiled as he patted Ling Kong, "The amount of experts in my Divine Feathers Sect are like clouds in the sky. If I don't deal with the trouble that our Subsidiary Sect has encountered, how can we convince the masses?"

Nie Li looked at Lu Piao and said, "Lu Piao, bring two Martial Ancestor Realm and five hundred Dao of Dragon Realm pinnacle experts. Deal with the troubles in the Lingyun Sect!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ling Kong was instantly frightened to the point that his legs softened. Two Martial Ancestor Realm level and five hundred Dao of Dragon Realm pinnacle experts. It was more than enough to deal with the entire Lingyun Sect!

"Sect Master Nie, if there's any place that I had offended you, please forgive me. My Lingyun Sect…" Ling Kong's face was pale. He had no knowledge about Nie Li. If Nie Li was a man with a big smile and evil intentions, saying that he'll deal with the trouble in Lingyun Sect and then suddenly turn hostile, wouldn't that destroy the entire Lingyun Sect?

This kind of thing was too common in the Draconic Ruins Realm. Therefore, how can Ling Kong not be afraid?

Hearing Ling Kong's words, Nie Li laughed loudly as he patted Ling Kong's shoulders, "Young Sect Master Ling doesn't have to be so nervous. Our Divine Feathers Sect is a righteous sect. How can we commit ourselves to destroying other sects? Just that there are many plans that the Divine Feathers Sect has in the future which requires Young Master Ling's cooperation."

"Yes, yes, yes. Definitely." Ling Kong wiped his forehead, which was drenched in cold sweat.

The current Divine Feathers Sect was way too powerful. So powerful to the degree that others would revere it. Ling Kong was worried that if he wasn't cautious with his words and made Nie Li upset, the entire Lingyun Sect would be done for.

Nie Li took a glance at Lu Piao as he smiled, "Lu Piao, from today on, you'll be in charge of anything that's related to the Lingyun Sect. Lead the entire Lingyun Sect towards the Myriad Dao Peak."

"Okay!" Lu Piao nodded.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ling Kong felt bitter in his heart. The Myriad Dao Peak was just a few hundred li1 away from the Divine Feathers Sect. It would take two days, at most, to reach it from the Divine Feathers Sect.

Furthermore, when Nie Li spoke, his tone was extremely firm, not bothering about Ling Kong's thoughts at all. However, seeing Nie Li's attitude, the moment Lingyun Sect resists, the consequences would be unthinkable.

Nie Li patted Ling Kong's shoulders as he lightly smiled, "Young Sect Master Ling, we will soon wage war with the Demon God's Sect. The Lingyun Sect is also an important link. As long as the Lingyun Sect is moved to the Myriad Dao Peak, our Divine Feathers Sect will be able to back it up. This was all done for the Lingyun Sect's safety."

"Many thanks, Sect Master Nie." Although Ling Kong wasn't willing in his heart, he could only agree to it.

"Okay, Lu Piao, make some preparations to head out with Young Master Ling!" Said Nie Li.

"Okay." Lu Piao nodded.

Nie Li took a glance at Lu Piao. He focused his voice and transmitted it over to Lu Piao, "Lu Piao, be cautious on this trip. Although the Lingyun Sect would be intimidated by our strength, they are, after all, a group that goes wherever way the wind blows. They're not worth putting your trust in."

Lu Piao transmitted his voice back in response, "Then, why did you still want to rope them in and move them to the Myriad Dao Peak?"

Nie Li lightly smiled, "Rest assured. Even a puny person has his own use. As long as our Divine Feathers Sect remains powerful, the Lingyun Sect won't be able to rebel. I, naturally, have my own plans to move them to the Myriad Dao Peak."

Lu Piao smiled. Although there were many times where he couldn't understand the reason behind Nie Li's actions, he has absolute trust in Nie Li.

Lu Piao looked at Ling Kong as he said in a cold tone, "Let's go!"

"Yes, Brother Lu, we will head out immediately. Sect Master Nie, we'll bid our farewell!" Ling Kong cupped his hands towards Nie Li.

A group of people followed behind Lu Piao as they left.

Several underlings of the Lingyun Sect secretly whispered into Ling Kong's ears.

"Young Sect Master, are we really going to move the Lingyun Sect to the Myriad Dao Peak? Will the Senior Sect Master agree to it? Furthermore, once we move to the Myriad Dao Peak, that would be the same as being completely under the control of the Divine Feathers Sect!" One of the underling said in soft voice.

Ling Kong's face was solemn with a trace of rage. After a brief moment, he let out a long sigh. He doesn't have the slightest thought of confronting the current Divine Feathers Sect. With the Divine Feathers Sect's strength, annihilating the entire Lingyun Sect was easy. How could he not agree to their demands?

"From now on, no one in the Lingyun Sect is allowed to have any conflicts with the Divine Feathers Sect. Those who disobey this order will be killed!" Ling Kong said solemnly.

In the Draconic Ruins Realm, those with power are sovereigns. Provoking the Divine Feathers Sect was no different then seeking their own deaths!

Ling Kong walked and saw a slender and graceful figure walking over. The surrounding scenery instantly lost its vigor compared to her. It was a beautiful girl with exquisite features. She was as beautiful as an angel. Her expression carried traces of cold pride, but that curvaceous figure contained boundless charm.

That girl was Long Yuyin.

The instant Ling Kong saw Long Yuyin, his eyes lit up. However, a brief moment later, they dulled back down and he gave a ninety degree bow. He was extremely cautious as he walked past Long Yuyin.

Ling Kong was indeed, a tactful person. He's well aware that he wouldn't be able to deserve Long Yuyin in this lifetime. Before Long Yuyin, he was not worth mentioning.

Long Yuyin faintly threw a glance as him, as though a stranger had walked past. Thereafter, she continued down her path.

Ling Kong silently walked. He did not turn around to look at Long Yuyin's silhouette. His eyes were filled with depression. Thereafter, he disappointedly smiled, concentrating his line of sight before him and walked.

That day, when he first came to the Divine Feathers Sect saw her for the first time, he was deeply captivated by her. The first daughter of the Dragonseal Family. This identity was something that he could not hope to reach in his entire lifetime. It was just that he still had that trace of dissatisfaction in his heart.

But at this moment, that trace of dissatisfaction was entirely dispersed from his heart.

"Young Sect Master, you're not going to say hello to Long Yuyin…?" One of his men asked in dissatisfaction.

Ling Kong sighed, "Life is such, since we're not fated, why bother? All along, it was always one-sided. The greatest failure in life is to fall in love with someone you cannot hope to match. I should have some self-awareness." Ling Kong remained silent for a brief moment before laughing. He made some big strides up ahead.

The few underlings exchanged glance and fell into silence. After a brief moment, they all followed up as well.


	449. Chapter 449

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 449 – Demon God's Sect**

To Ling Kong, the Divine Feathers Sect was like a great mountain bearing down on them, forcing them to heave for air.

No matter what, they couldn't afford to offend the Divine Feathers Sect. There would be terrifying consequences.

They'd also have to be careful in dealing with Lu Piao, who'd be sent to watch them. If they offended him… well, they'd seen how many Martial Ancestor Realm experts Lu Piao had under him. It was enough to annihilate the whole Lingyun Sect.

Over the next few months, Lu Piao supervised the Lingyun Sect as they moved their entire organisation to the Myriad Dao Peak.

But it wasn't just the Lingyun Sect — the Divine Feathers Sect had intimidated many other sects into submission.

Right now, the Divine Feathers Sect was a colossal force.

The disciples of the Divine Feathers Sect had never imagined that Nie Li would lead them to such flourishing heights.

Everyone in the Divine Feathers Sect brimmed with confidence. They knew that their sect was worthy of paving the way to righteousness.

Lightning Roar Mountain Range

The main peak towered as a host of smaller islands orbited it in a mysterious array.

A red-scaled, winged-dragon danced at the center in a blaze of flames.

A spectacular palace, complete with gorgeous pavilions, rested upon the peak of the mountain.

A second winged-dragon, larger than the first, spiraled over the palace, its scarlet eyes burning with bright flames.

This was the territory of the Demon God's Sect.

They'd controlled this territory for several thousands of years.

Their strength was terrifying, without question. The scores of sects nearby all bowed to them, and accepted their place as subsidiaries.

The Demon God's Sect possessed scores of pinnacle Martial Ancestor Realm experts and thousands more Dao of Dragon Realm experts. No one, regardless of whether they walked the righteous path or the demonic one, dared to provoke the Demon God's Sect.

A silver-armoured man sat on a throne in the main hall of the Demon God's Sect. A nebula revolved around him and his majestic aura surged like waves on the Yellow River.

He was the Sect Master of the Demon God's Sect — Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch.

The Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch was a 7-Stage Martial Ancestor Realm expert, and one of the supreme overlords of the Draconic Ruins Realm.

A subordinate knelt before him and trembled in fear. "Sect Master, we've just been informed that Long Tianming's plans have failed, and that he's been arrested. We no longer have a clear picture on the Divine Feathers Sect's current state of affairs, and we still don't know why they chose such an unknown brat as their Sect Master."

The Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch slowly opened his eyes. A blaze flashed across his scarlet blood pupils.

"Have you investigated the brat's background?"

"According to what we've obtained so far, he's from the Tiny World. But we don't know why the Divine Feathers Sect's five Martial Ancestors would support such a person."

"The Divine Feathers Sect has been moving. They sent seven Martial Ancestor Realm experts just to rope in the nearby smaller sects."

"Seven Martial Ancestor Realm experts?" The Sect Master's expression turned cold.

A frightening pressure fell over the entire hall.

"Indeed. The Divine Feathers Sect has been closed off for so long and it's been hard for us to scout inside. When the Divine Feathers Sect finally reopened itself, there was a sudden surge in both the number of Martial Ancestor Realm and Dao of Dragon Realm experts," that subordinate reported with a trembling voice. He felt the blazing energy above him, as though it would turn him to ash at his slightest hint of carelessness.

"From the Tiny World. Interesting." the Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch raised his brows.

"The Divine Feathers Sect isn't alone. We've also seen new Martial Ancestor Realm experts in the other major righteous sects, including the Skyblaze and Heavenly Note Sects. They've also taken in disciples from the Tiny World. Without a doubt, this must be the result of a cultivation technique from the Tiny World.

"Of the Draconic Ruins Realm's three thousand smaller realms, the Tiny World is the most mysterious one, since it's been restricted by a Supreme. Only those born in that realm may enter or leave as they please, while no outsider can step foot inside. In history, there were several supreme experts from the Tiny World, even though they've all vanished without a trace. Even still, we can't underestimate them!" A grey-robed elder said from the sidelines. He was the Blaze Void Warring Hierarch, and a grand elder of the Demon God's Sect. As a 5-Stage Martial Ancestor Realm expert, his influence ranked just below that of the Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch.

"Send Xuan Mei and her team to investigate the Tiny World. Find out their origins," the Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch ordered with cold eyes. The Demon God's Sect had also nurtured its own force in the Tiny World.

"Then, how should we deal with the Divine Feathers Sect?" the Flame Void Warring Hierarch asked the Sect Master.

"So many Martial Ancestor Realm experts have emerged in the Divine Feathers Sect. As time passes, the situation will grow even more unfavorable to our Demon God's Sect. But we should also keep in mind that the Divine Feathers Sect closed itself off before displaying its 're saying that they have the confidence to deal with us. If we declare war, I'm afraid we won't be able to win against them!" the Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch's voice was calm and unwavering.

"I wonder what ideas the Sect Master has?" the Flame Void Warring Hierarch said with his hands cupped towards the Sect Master.

"The Divine Feathers Sect is free to seal itself away from the world. But now they've chosen to display their power — this proves that they're trying to do something, and urgently so. We'll investigate first. Furthermore, we must report this to the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land. They'll definitely send reinforcements. That will save us quite a bit of strength." the Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch replied with a calm and cold smile.

The Flame Void Warring Hierarch hesitated for a moment then his eyes lit up, "The Sect Master is wise."

The Demon God's Sect was publicly pledged to the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land, but in private, they'd been working on expanding their strength. There was a vague intent of competing with the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land.

The Ancestral Demonic Saint Land was the organisation that controlled the major demonic sects and stood above them all.

However, the Flame Spirit Warring Hierarch was the sort of person who refused to serve anyone else — he wanted to be an overlord of a generation. Now that he sat as the Demon God's Sect's Sect Master, how could he be willing to bow down to anyone?

However, the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land was simply too powerful for them to handle. Their experts were extremely frightening, and their histories were long and immeasurable. It would be better for them to let the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land deal with the Divine Feathers Sect — in the meantime, the Demon God's Sect could simply watch and gather information on the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land.

The Ancestral Demonic Saint Land was a terrifying and mysterious existence. Not a single sect dared to content with them.

In the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li was deep in his cultivation. The closer he got to the end of the [Heavenly God] Cultivation Technique, the harder it became to cultivate. However, the amount of power he gained with each stage also grew. If you added on all the combat experience from his previous life, and the treasures he now possessed, Nie Li was on par with any Dao of Dragon Realm expert. He could even defend himself against a Martial Ancestor Realm expert. That's just how strong he was.


	450. Chapter 450

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 450 – Godslayer Artifact**

A majestic aura was constantly being breathed in and out. Nie Li felt surges of powerful auras entering his body and warming his limbs and meridians.

While Nie Li was cultivating, a mysterious energy exploded in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. Nie Li was startled in his heart as he immediately entered into the painting. He saw a lump of flames blazing in the painting that looked just like the sun.

That powerful energy filled the entire painting.

It was Goddess Yu Yan!

Nie Li looked towards Yu Yan's direction and saw her tiny body being bathed in the blazing flames. Her clothes have long turned into ashes and her voluptuous figure could be seen in the flames.

Goddess Yu Wan was beautiful and flawless. Any guy who saw her would probably get a sudden shock.

"Nie Li." Goddess Yu Yan slowly opened her eyes as a smear of blazing fire flashed across her eyes. In her calm eyes, there seemed to be a faint wrath.

"Big Sister Yu Yan, what's wrong with you?" Nie Li couldn't help asking. The powerful energy that was being emitted from Goddess Yu Yan made him shocked.

"I've recalled it. There are cause and effects in everything!" Goddess Yu Yan raised her head and looked up to the sky.

"What have you recalled?" Nie Li couldn't help giving pause for a moment, before asking.

Goddess Yu Yan hesitated for a moment, before looking towards Nie Li, "I've recalled everything from the previous and present life. I thought that I'd forgotten them, but actually, they were hidden in the depths of my memory all along. Are you willing to make a trip with me back to the Tiny World?"

"Tiny World? But the entrance to the Tiny World hasn't opened yet, how are we going to go?" Nie Li looked towards Yu Yan as he asked. His gaze swept Yu Yan's naked body and couldn't help retracting his gaze awkwardly.

Yu Yan looked at Nie Li, "I can open the seal to the Tiny World. However, that would mean that the Tiny World would be completely open. I'm not sure if it will be fortunate or disastrous."

Nie Li was filled with astonishment. Yu Yan said that she could completely open the seal towards the Tiny World?

What's hidden in the Tiny World?

Among the three thousand smaller realms, only the Tiny World was sealed. There must certainly be secret hidden in the Tiny World.

"Although I'm not sure why Big Sister Yu Yan wants to go to the Tiny World for, but since you've decided, then I will follow you." Nie Li said calm and unhurried.

Yu Yan was stunned for an instant before sighing. "Nie Li, thanks. You're the only one I could trust!"

Yu Yan's desolate tone touched Nie Li's heartstrings. In the past, he was all alone. No one could understand the loneliness and helplessness better than him. Luckily, he managed to be reborn and redo everything again. He still has so many friends and relatives.

In this life, let me protect everyone!

Nie Li looked towards Yu Yan, he could sense the sadness in her heart.

The flames on Yu Yan turned into a magnificent gauze as it slowly wrapped her beautiful body. She raised her head and said, "If we're going back to the tiny World, we have to either wait for the next opening of the Tiny World or to break the Tiny World's seal. But right now, we're short on time. We have to find this item."

Nie Li had no idea what was it that Yu Yan spoke of.

"How should we break the seal to the Tiny World?" Nie Li couldn't help asking.

"Nie Li, have you heard of the Godslayer Artifact?" Yu Yan looked at Nie Li as she asked.

"The Godslayer Artifact?" Nie Li was stunned for a moment.

"Correct, in this world, there are two Godslayer Artifacts. This two items have existed in this world since ancient times and are extremely powerful. The two Godslayer Artifacts are the Myriad Ancestor Sword and the Sacred Demon Blade." said Yu Yan.

"The Myriad Ancestor Sword and Sacred Demon Blade? I think I've heard of them before!" Nie Li slightly frowned his brows.

"The Myriad Ancestor Sword and Sacred Demon Sword are controlled by the Ancestral God Land and the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land. The two Godslayer Artifacts made the Ancestral God Land and the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land the two most powerful forces, causing them to become official existences." Yu Yan sighed as she continued, "Except that for a long time now, no one could use the Myriad Ancestor Sword. In a great battle, it was separated into seven pieces, which were separately controlled by the Ancestral God Land, as well as the six righteous sects."

"Seven pieces?" This was the first time that Nie Li had heard of this story, and he doesn't know how powerful the Myriad Ancestor Sword was. "Does that mean that the Divine Feathers Sect also has one of its pieces?"

Yu Yan nodded her head, "Correct."

"Why hasn't the Big Five mention it before?" Nie Li couldn't help asking.

"Such treasures are important treasures of the Divine Feathers Sect and, therefore, are heavily concealed in secret. With the strongest Martial Ancestor Realm as its protector. Only when he dies, will he pass it to the next." said Yu Yan.

"It seems that this treasure is in Hierarch Martialsky's hands then." Nie Li nodded as he continued, "But what does it have to do with breaking the Tiny World's seal?"

"Only the Myriad Ancestor Sword could break the seal on the Tiny World." Yu Yan answered.

"Why would the Tiny World require such a powerful treasure to break the seal open?" Nie Li couldn't help voicing his doubts.

"The Tiny World's seal was formed by a Supreme. In the Tiny World, there's a treasure even greater than the Godslayer Artifact. It's called the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. Only if we find this book, can we obtain the chance of defeating the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land. Otherwise, it will be impossible!" Yu Yan said solemnly as she carried on, "This is also the reason why I'm in the Tiny World!"

Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

Nie Li was stunned for a moment. Indeed, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book was extremely powerful. However, Nie Li had no idea where the book disappeared to. Only by destroying the Tiny World's seal with the Godslayer Artifact, they'll be able to find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

"But where should we go to find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?" Nie Li couldn't help asking his question.

"The Temporal Demon Spirit Book is a sacred item, much more powerful then the two Godslayer Artifacts. Because of the Tiny World's seal, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book vanished without a trace and is nowhere found. If we open the seal of the Tiny World, can we sense the aura of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book." said Yu Yan.

Nie Li hesitated for a brief moment. The missing book had always been a sore point in his heart. He must find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book in order to have the confidence to confront the Sage Emperor!

The Sage Emperor was too powerful as he had sealed off the Draconic Ruins Realm and was refining it. Add his underlings that have many powerful claws, unless he had absolute confidence, he can't go head-on with the Sage Emperor!

"If we break open the seal to the Tiny World, wouldn't the Sage Emperor be a step before us in finding the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?" Nie Li couldn't help asking. This was also the most important thing that he's worried about.


	451. Chapter 451

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

 **Chapter 451 – Heavenly Note Pavilion**

There were many secrets concealed within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. Many powerful figures have fought for it, ever since it appeared in this world.

However the book itself also had its own intelligence, and it constantly searched for its master.

Nie Li had suspected it, back when Glory City was first destroyed. Back then, he'd experienced all sorts of suffering. He had been the only one left alive in their escape. And at his moment of crisis, when he was hanging by a thread between life and death, he had, somehow, managed to enter the Desert Palace and obtained the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. And, because of that, he had received the chance to be reborn.

It seemed as if everything had been predetermined.

Just like karma.

However, Nie Li vaguely suspected that this matter wasn't that simple.

Without the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, he would never find any answers, no matter how much he searched.

The biggest problem was that he couldn't allow it to fall into the hands of the Sage Emperor. If that ever happened, then no one would be able to stop the Sage Emperor from refining the Draconic Ruins Realm and turn everything into an eternal void.

All of Nie Li's loved ones would also disappear from this space-time. That was something that he absolutely wouldn't allow.

"The Sage Emperor will definitely notice the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's aura. However, if we have the Godslayer Artifact, then we can conceal the aura of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book," explained Yu Yan.

Nie Li was silent. For some reason, beyond his comprehension, his Soul Realm faintly rippled. The vine within his Soul Realm was still growing, as though it was trying to fill the endless void. As though it was searching for something.

"The Sage Emperor is still asleep right now, so he won't be able to sense the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. There's nothing we have to worry about. However, we still lack the means to deal with his claws." Nie Li recalled the six Deity-ranked Demon Beasts under the Sage Emperor — all were extremely powerful and had been continuously observing the Draconic Ruins Realm. The instant one of them appeared… they weren't beings that Nie Li could handle at his current stage.

Yu Yan also fell silent.

Those six Deity-ranked Demon Beasts stood guard on the Eight Desolate Peaks. From there, not a single movement in the Draconic Ruins Realm would be able to escape their surveillance. Usually, those six wouldn't stray from their posts, because none of the major sects were worth the effort for them to take action.

"Before we break the seal to the Tiny World, there's somewhere I must visit!" Nie Li recalled with a smile.

"Where?" Yu Yan asked.

Nie Li gave her a mysterious smile but didn't reply.

Heavenly Note Pavilion.

Hundreds of flowers bloomed and trees waved their lush green branches, full of life. It was similar to a paradise that was as graceful as the zither music that filled the air.

Birds were chirping in the forest, along with that zither music.

A group of young women were happily chatting away inside a small pavilion. The entire scene was lively and busting with life.

At the center of everyone's attention was Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun. Ever since the two of them joined the Heavenly Note Sect, they had shocked everyone with their talents.

The two of them had come from the Tiny World, and possessed 9-Grade Heavenly Rank Spiritual Roots. Even the elders of the Heavenly Note Sect couldn't help feeling jealous of their astounding talents.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were disciples to the two most powerful elders of the Heavenly Note Sect. As of now, they'd already reached Dao of Dragon Realm cultivation.

Throughout the entire history of the Heavenly Note Sect, it was rare for anyone to reach the Dao of the Dragon Realm in such a short amount of time.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were undoubtedly the most powerful competitors to the Sect Master's position.

"Hey Ning'er, did you know that the Grand Elder has been favoring Ziyun alone? That's simply so arrogant! I feel angry for you! Why is she the only one allowed in the Heavenly Cloud Domain, while you're not?" A woman, who was over thirty years old, exclaimed as she feigned indifference. Meanwhile, her pupils were lit with a while dark and sinister light.

Her name was Xuan Yue, Xiao Ning'er's Senior Sister. They were disciples under the same master.

"Senior Sister Xuan Yue, Ziyun's bloodline was compatible. That's why she was sent to the Heavenly Cloud Domain." Xiao Ning'er lightly knitted her brows as she revealed her loathing. She was smart — there was no way she couldn't see that Xuan Yue was trying to pit them against each other. "Ziyun is my best friend, so stop that."

Xuan Yue twisted her lips to one side. "Ning'er, you're being silly. You treat her as a friend, but does she think the same way?"

Xiao Ning'er suddenly stood up and glared at Xuan Yue, "Senior Sister Xuan Yue, please check yourself. Don't gossip behind others' backs. That would only lower your integrity."

She turned away — she was done with Xuan Yue.

A vicious glimmer filled Xuan Yue's eyes, but quickly passed. True, she was Xiao Ning'er Senior Sister, but their Master clearly favored Ning'er more. Who knows how Xiao Ning'er had gotten those mysterious elixirs? She'd given them to Master, and after Master consumed them, her cultivation had increased greatly. Since then, Master had favored Ning'er.

A group of elite disciples was gathered next to Xiao Ning'er. Each possessed a level of influence within the Heavenly Note Sect.

It wasn't just Xiao Ning'er — it was the same with Ye Ziyun. She'd also received no small amount of attention for her extraordinary talents. In addition to that talent, since she came to the Sect, her cultivation had also soared by leaps and bounds. Her number of followers had steadily increased, as well.

The two of them had become the most influential individuals in the Heavenly Note Sect.

Xuan Yue was extremely depressed. Even though she'd come to the Heavenly Note Sect a long time ago, she was incomparable to a brat who'd joined only recently. She simply couldn't accept that. Instead, she planned to drive a wedge in the relationship between Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun. But no matter how much she tried, Xiao Ning'er would always ignore her.

"Junior Sister Ning'er, perhaps Big Sister's words were a little too much. But I'm concerned for you. Xiu Ming of the Phaseless Sect is going to visit us soon. You have to take advantage of your opportunities. Young Master Xiu Ming has extraordinary talent. He's also the son of the Grand Sect Master, it's practically been decided that he'll be the next Sect Master. If you build a good relationship with him, you'll be a step closer to becoming the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect. That position would have nothing else to do with Ye Ziyun." Xuan Yue smiled as she pursed her lips. She refused to believe that Xiao Ning'er wouldn't be motivated by that piece information.

Wasn't the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect the reason why Xiao Ning'er tried so hard?

"Since Senior Sister Xuan Yue pays so much attention to this Young Master Xiu Ming, then why don't you go for him? Why give the opportunity to me?" Xiao Ning'er replied casually without the slightest ripple in her voice.

Xuan Yue didn't understand why Xiao Ning'er would go as far as aiming for Sect Master, all to get closer to one person — Nie Li! If building a relationship with someone like Young Master Xiu Ming removed her from Nie Li, then she'd never do it.

Xuan Yue puckered her lips again, while inside, she was coldly laughing at Ning'er. This girl pretended to be holy and perfect, but Xuan Yue refused to believe that she didn't care about being Sect Master.


	452. Chapter 452 - Visit

**Disclaimer**

This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.

This is directly pulled from the translation website **wuxiaworld**. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.

* * *

Chapter 452 – Visit

The position of Heavenly Note Sect's Sect Master was yearned by many and Xiao Ning'er's heart wasn't moved by it?

She was probably just saying…

Xuan Yue refused to believe that there wasn't any ill-feeling between Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun.

Xiu Ming of the Phaseless Sect will soon pay a visit to the Heavenly Note Sect. They're here for an alliance and Xuan Yue naturally knew that if they were to have a good relationship with that Xiu Ming, her position within the Heavenly Note Sect would greatly rise. But the problem was that she would definitely not be placed in the eyes of Xiu Ming.

With her position in the Heavenly Note Sect, it was impossible for Xiu Ming to look at her.

"Senior Sister Ning'er, Senior Sister Xuan Yue, I've just gotten the news that aside from the Phaseless Sect, the Divine Feathers Sect came as well! According to the news, they're paying a visit to the Grand Sect Master!" A young lady with her hair bunned up ran and said as she gasped for breath.

"The Divine Feathers Sect came as well?" Xiao Ning'er suddenly stood up with expectation revealed on her face, as well as her eyes.

She was looking forward to Nie Li's appearance. But, at the same time, she was afraid that her expectations would be non.

Xuan Yue was startled as she saw Xiao Ning'er suddenly stand up, looking extremely excited, since Xiao Ning'er was usually as calm as water. There was definitely a reason for her loss of composure, it seemed like there's someone among the Divine Feathers Sect that she wanted to meet!

Xuan Yue couldn't help showing a ridiculing smile .

The Phaseless Sect was one of the most powerful sects among the Six Righteous Sect and Xiu Ming was the son of their Sect Master.

Whereas, the Divine Feathers Sect was a bottom ranked Sect. No matter who Xiao Ning'er wanted to meet, that person's position in the Divine Feathers Sect was definitely incomparable to the Phaseless Sect.

She had no idea what Xiao Ning'er was thinking to have such interests in a person from the Divine Feathers Sect.

"Xiao Yi, is someone called Nie Li among the group?" Xiao Ning'er asked urgently.

"Nie Li? I'm not very sure!" Xiao Yi shook her head and added: "However, I've heard that the Sect Master for Divine Feathers Sect seems to have changed. The new Sect Master's surname was Nie and everyone still didn't know where he came from!"

New Sect Master? Surnamed Nie? Was it him? Could it be that in such a short time, Nie Li had become the new Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect?

Xiao Ning'er had doubts in her heart. But no matter what, since the Divine Feathers Sect had also arrived, she definitely must take a look.

"Xiao Yi, Senior Sister Xuan Yue, let's go take a look!" Xiao Ning'er said towards the two beside her.

A group of people was heading towards the Main Hall of the Heavenly Note Sect.

The main hall of the Heavenly Note Sect was very imposing with heavenly music lingering around. It was said that the first ancestor of the Heavenly Note Sect was a great beauty with many relations to the Ancestral God Land. The Heavenly Note Sect was an extremely mysterious place that only recruits female disciples. Although they allowed their disciples to have contacts with the disciples of the other Sects, they forbade marriage and no one knew the reason why.

This had always been a tradition in the Heavenly Note Sect.

Nie Li raised his head and looked at the sign on the Heavenly Note Sect's Main Hall and faintly smiled. His fiancée and his confidante were all in the Heavenly Note Sect.

If the Heavenly Note Sect refused to let them go, will he tear apart the Heavenly Note Sect?

The party had over ten people with three Martial Ancestor Realm experts, following Nie Li into the Main Hall.

The current Main Hall was extremely bustling, gathered with many people of both genders. Looking at the Main Hall, a graceful and feminine middle-aged woman was seen seated up ahead, wearing a graceful smile on her face.

That middle-aged woman should be the current Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect, Nangong Xianyin. Beside Nangong Xianyin, sat a youth that was roughly sixteen to seventeen with an elegant demeanor around him, standing above the crowds. Those several experts that stood around him should all be Dao of Dragon Realm experts. That person was Xiu Ming of the Phaseless Sect.

"Seems like this young and promising youth should be the rumored Sect Master Nie!" Nangong Xianyin lightly smiled as her gaze fell onto Nie Li, who had just walked in. When she swept her gaze towards those people behind Nie Li, her eyes flashed across with astonishment.

There were three Martial Ancestor Realm experts that followed behind Nie Li.

If it was just Martial Ancestor Realm experts, it wasn't rare. After all, the Heavenly Note Sect also had eight Martial Ancestor Realm experts of their own.

But, the crucial point was that she does not recognise any of those Martial Ancestor Realm experts! Reaching the Martial Ancestor Realm, they definitely possessed fame in the various sects but she had not seen any of those three before.

Suddenly, three newly ascended Martial Ancestor Realm experts have emerged, this was definitely a different story.

"This young one pays his respects to Sect Master Nangong!" Nie Li lightly smiled as he cupped his hands.

"Sect Master Nie is too polite." Nangong Xianyin lightly smiled.

Xiu Ming took a glance at Nie Li and said with a tone that had hidden meaning, "I didn't expect that the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect would be so young. This is definitely unexpected."

"Brother Xiu Ming is also very young." Nie Li lightly smiled as he replied.

"You recognised me?" Xiu Ming was a little startled. Nie Li had not seen him before, so how did Nie Li know him?

Nie Li's eyes flashed with a smear of light. In the previous life, he had some interactions with this Xiu Ming. Xiu Ming's talent was so outstanding that he managed to ascend into Martial Ancestor Realm from the Heavenly Star Realm in just a short six years time. Becoming one of the super genius' in the Ancestral God Land that far surpassed Long Tianming and the rest.

In the end, Xiu Ming cultivated a Cultivation Technique called [Sky Annihilation Heart Chant], slaughtering the entire population of the Phaseless Sect that had tens of thousands of people. Even his parents and clansmen weren't spared from that massacre.

This person was vicious and merciless ways weren't any inferior compared to the Sage Emperor. But even when he managed to complete cultivating the [Sky Annihilation Heart Chant], he wasn't able to defeat the Sage Emperor.

There were many rumors about this person. Someone said that in order to allow Xiu Ming to fully cultivate the [Sky Annihilation Heart Chant], they offered the lives of their sect. Another said that when the [Sky Annihilation Heart Chant] reached it's peak, one has to severe their emotions and desires. Therefore, he had destroyed the entire Phaseless Sect.

Even Nie Li could not determine if this person was righteous or evil.

"Of course, I recognise you. The Young Sect Master of the Phaseless Sect, how could I not recognise you?" Nie Li lightly smiled.

"Oh?" Xiu Ming faintly replied and took several more glances at Nie Li. He was certain that he had not seen Nie Li before. However, it was normal that he had not paid any attention to Nie Li, who had just recently risen up, "Could it be that Brother Nie Li had seen me before?"

"I have." Nie Li faintly smiled as he nodded and further added on, "However, Young Sect Master Xiu Ming is an eminent person that has short memories, it was impossible for you to remember."

"I wonder, what's the reason that Sect Master Nie Li paid a visit to my Heavenly Note Sect?" Nangong Xianyin couldn't help smiling as she asked.

Xiu Ming was invited by the Heavenly Note Sect, but Nie Li wasn't.

Not only did Nie Li turn up uninvited, he still brought along three newly ascended Martial Ancestor Realm experts. What was the reason behind all of these actions?


	453. Chapter 453

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

 **Chapter 453 – A Request**

Nie Li lightly smiled, "I have several motives in coming to the Heavenly Note Sect. First, naturally, is to pay a visit to Sect Master Nangong. Second would be to meet some of my friends and the last is to request an item from Sect Master Nangong!"

"The people that Sect Master Nie wants to meet should be Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun of our Heavenly Note Sect, right?" Nangong Xianyin looked at Nie Li as she added, "Just like you, she came from the Tiny World."

"Sect Master Nangong has guessed correctly. The two friends of mine are, indeed, Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun." Nie Li said as he lightly smiled.

"I'll send some people to inform the two of them and to get them to come." Nangong Xianyin lightly smiled.

Hearing Nie Li's words, a flash of bizarre flashed across Xiu Ming's eyes. Those two talented girls of the Heavenly Note Sect possessed outstanding talent and was paid with great attention from the various major sects, which made many youths wish to get close to them. But, who could have expected that those two were from the Tiny World and had some relationship with Nie Li?

"I'll have to inconvenience Sect Master Nangong." Nie Li said with his hands cupped.

"I wonder what's Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er's relationship with Sect Master Nie?" Xiu Ming couldn't help smiling as he enquired.

"Truth be told, the two of them are my childhood sweethearts. Especially Ziyun, she's my fiancée." Nie Li calmly smiled.

Hearing Nie Li's words, everyone in the hall was startled.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er are both his childhood sweethearts?

Not to mention that the two of them are from the Heavenly Note Sect. The girls from the Heavenly Note Sect were not allowed to marry, not to mention that the two of them possessed outstanding talents and cold attitudes. How could those two talented girls fall for the same guy?

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiu Ming laughed, "Brother Nie does know how to joke around."

"I'm not!" Nie Li extended out his hands. He was, indeed, speaking of the truth, so why didn't anyone believe him?

A servant-dressed person that stood beside Xiu Ming laughed, "Sect Master Nie, aren't you thinking too much? To say that Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun are both your childhood sweethearts. You're simply having a pipe dream!"

Nie Li shrugged and said with an indifferent attitude, "It's up to you guys to believe me or not."

Seeing Nie Li's expression, Xiu Ming's face gradually turned dark. He vaguely had a feeling that Nie Li was speaking the truth. This made an uncontrollable rage rise within his heart. The two talented girls of the Heavenly Note Sect, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, whom he did not dare to have any presumptuous thoughts about, not to mention that Ye Ziyun was being nurtured as the next Sect Master. Previously, when he met with Xiao Ning'er, he fell in love at first sight for her and swore to take her as his wife. He used various methods to get those around Xiao Ning'er to convey his intentions, but was rejected by her.

If Xiao Ning'er was, indeed, Nie Li's childhood sweetheart, then Nie Li would have to die!

Xiu Ming's eyes flashed with a smear of cold.

Naturally, this was noticed by Nie Li. Nie Li's expression was cold. He didn't have much understanding towards this person in his previous life and, therefore, he didn't know if Xiu Ming was good or bad. If Xiu Ming had any thoughts for Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, then Nie Li would naturally let him know who's women he should not lay his hands on.

Nangong Xianyin coldly sneered, "I wonder if Sect Master Nie knows of Heavenly Note Sect's rules?"

"The rules of the Heavenly Note Sect?" Nie Li's brows slightly twitched, "Which doesn't allow any disciples to marry?"

"Correct, since Sect Master Nie knows about it, then I believe I don't have to add anything about it." Nangong Xianyin coldly snorted as a cold pressure started to spread throughout the hall.

Nie Li had publicly announced that Ye Ziyun was his fiancée, which violated the great rule of the Heavenly Note Sect. Naturally, Nangong Xianyin would not sit around and do nothing.

Hearing Nangong Xianyin's words, Xiu Ming tugged his chest as he sat upright in his seat, revealing a faintly discernable sneer. Since the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect had spoken, then he would, naturally, not have to take any actions.

"Rules are dead, whereas humans are alive. However, my trip here today is not to fight with Sect Master Nangong." Nie Li smiled as he looked at Nangong Xianyin, "Previously, I'd entrust Ziyun and Ning'er to send some pills for Sect Master Nangong, I wonder how are the effects of those pills?"

Hearing Nie Li's earlier, Nangong Xianyin's face turned extremely ugly. But when she heard the latter sentence, she was dumbfounded.

Those pills were from Nie Li?

The anger on Nangong Xianyin's face was gradually concealed as she revealed a thoughtful expression. Sometime back, Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun both gave her some pills and the effects of those pills were extremely powerful, causing the cultivation of her and several elders of the Heavenly Note Sect to have some astonishing advancements. So much so that she managed to breakthrough from 6-Stage Martial Ancestor Realm to 7-Stage Martial Ancestor Realm, which had a significant meaning to the Heavenly Note Sect.

If those pills were from Nie Li, then Nie Li had made a huge contribution to the entire Heavenly Note Sect.

As for the rage that rose up earlier on, Nangong Xianyin had quickly suppressed it.

"Pills?" Xiu Ming's eyes flashed with a trace of doubt as he looked at Nangong Xianyin and Nie Li. He clearly had no idea what pills Nie Li was talking about, but he could judge from Nangong Xianyin's expression. The rage that she had earlier on had already been suppressed.

Although he had no idea what happened, Xiu Ming could vaguely sense that this matter wasn't simple.

"Since Sect Master Nie has paid a visit to our Heavenly Note Sect, I wonder if you can stay long enough for me to treat you to some tea?" Nangong Xianyin wanted to ask Nie Li where he get those pills and she did not neglect this opportunity. However, there were too many people in the hall and, henceforth, this discussion had to be done secretly.

"No rush. Ziyun and Ning'er have yet to arrive. Furthermore, I have a request in coming to the Heavenly Note Sect." Nie Li lightly smiled as he said.

"Earlier, Sect Master Nie had said that you're requesting an item from our Heavenly Note Sect, I wonder what this is about?" Nangong Xianyin just recalled that matter and enquired, "Sect Master Nie can just tell me. My Heavenly Note Sect will definitely do our utmost best."

Nangong Xianyin's tone was extremely polite, which caused everyone in the hall to be puzzled, this included Xiu Ming. Just what made Sect Master Nangong's attitude change so fast?

As the Sect Master of Heavenly Note Sect, Nangong Xianyin was also an Martial Ancestor Realm expert. Her status was extraordinary, but she was so polite to Nie Li. Just what does that mean? It's, indeed, something worth pondering about.

Xiu Ming's deep gaze fell onto Nie Li as he sized the latter up. At such a young age, Nie Li was already the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect and, hence, there was definitely more to this youth before him than meets the eyes!


	454. Chapter 454

Disclaimer: Not mine

 **Chapter 454 – Exchange**

Since the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect was Nie Li, if Xiu Ming wanted to do anything to Nie Li, that would mean starting a war with the entire Divine Feathers Sect. Add the change in Nangong Xianyin's tone of voice, Xiu Ming temporarily suppressed the rage within his heart while gauging the situation.

Nie Li appeared to be very casual at this moment as he took a sip of tea before speaking, "The Myriad Ancestor Sword!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, whether it was Nangong Xianyin or Xiu Ming, both of their eyes were wide as they stared at Nie Li.

Nie Li was joking, right?

He actually wanted the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword?!

The Myriad Ancestor Sword had a total of seven fragments, which were divided between the seven Major Sects, and kept by their various Sect Masters.

That item was the Sacred Artifact of the various sects! And, right now, Nie Li actually spoke of it so casually and even wanted one of its fragments from Nangong Xianyin!

Xiu Ming was completely speechless. That fellow, Nie Li, didn't have his head sandwiched by a door, right?!

"The fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword?" Nangong Xianyin's brows were slightly furrowed. If it was someone else that wanted the fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword, she would have straightforwardly ordered them to leave. But when it came to Nie Li, she didn't dare to offend him.

There wasn't any other reason but the fact that Nie Li possessed the elixirs that she would yearn for even in her dreams.

Although it was impossible for her to give her fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword over to Nie Li, she didn't have any intentions of chasing Nie Li away.

"May I know the reason why Sect Master Nie wants the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword?" Nangong Xianyin couldn't help enquiring his motive.

"No reason, it's just interesting. Speaking of which, the name of the Myriad Ancestor Sword's fragments is extremely huge and frightening. However, it is just a toy and Sect Master Nangong should be very clear in this matter. Aside from being extremely sharp, there isn't any other usage to this, is there?" Nie Li said as he lightly smiled.

The Godslayer Artifact – Myriad Ancestor Sword was indeed extremely powerful. However, what was in the hands of Nangong Xianyin wasn't a complete Godslayer Artifact. It was just a mere fragment of it.

Although it was extremely precious, there wasn't any significance to it.

"Although it is not significant, it is still an item of continued tradition of the Heavenly Note Sect." Nangong Xianyin shook her head as she continued, "This item is something that can't be easily given to others."

"In the vast Heavenly Note Sect, even if there isn't ten thousand, there should be at least eight thousand items with such traditions. My trip here, naturally, didn't wish for Sect Master Nangong to gift the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword to me, since I, naturally, don't have that much of a reputation." Nie Li laughed.

"I hope Sect Master Nie can be forgiving." As Nangong Xianyin spoke, her voice was floating like a fairy.

"Speaking of which, the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword is just an useless item in the hands of Sect Master Nangong. Why don't we make an exchange, which is more practical for the Heavenly Note Sect." Nie Li carried on, "The Demon God Sect is restless now, along with a few other Demonic Sects glaring like tigers. Shouldn't Sect Master Nangong think more about the entire Heavenly Note Sect?"

"Speak no longer, Sect Master Nie. Our Heavenly Note Sect would definitely not exchange the Myriad Ancestor Sword's fragment for anything." Nangong Xianyin firmly rejected.

"Don't be in a rush to reject, Sect Master Nangong. Those elixirs that were given to you by Ning'er and Ziyun were just the more primary ones. In my possession, I have a sacred elixir that's a hundredfold more effective…" Nie Li said with a little casual.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nangong Xianyin's heart violently thumped. The elixirs that were previously given to her by Ning'er and Ziyun already had such frightening effects to the point that she and a few elders could make a direct breakthrough in their cultivation. Just how powerful would the elixir that possessed a hundredfold effect be?

Just where did Nie Li get those elixirs from?

As the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect, it wasn't proper for her to question such a private matter. Furthermore, even if she did enquire, Nie Li might not even answer her.

She had to admit, the value and meaning of such an elixir to the Heavenly Note Sect was too huge.

With those elixirs, there could be another Martial Ancestor Realm expert of the 5-Stage or even the 6-Stage!

Just like what Nie Li had said, the Demonic Sects were eyeing them. If a war were to break out, even the Heavenly Note Sect would not be at peace. If the Sect were to lose, what's the use of having a fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword?

Nangong Xianyin pondered for a brief moment before clenching her teeth, "We will definitely not exchange the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword. I'm afraid that I will have to disappoint Sect Master Nie."

Xiu Ming was a little curious about the elixir that Nie Li had spoken about. Just what is it? Even if the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword was precious, Nangong Xianyin actually had traces of being moved by it. Could the elixir that he spoke of be something formidable?

"Two elixirs." Nie Li lightly said as he added on, "I'm willing to give you two elixirs for the exchange. I wonder if Sect Master Nangong is willing?"

"I'm sorry…" Nangong Xianyin hesitated for brief moment before rejecting firmly.

"Five elixirs…" Nie Li continued without batting an eyelid.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nangong Xianyin could no longer withstand the shock within her heart. That was five elixirs! Even as the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect, even she was deeply shocked by Nie Li's wealth. She gradually understood why Nie Li was able to become the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect and also why Nie Li brought along three new Martial Ancestor Realms when he came here.

God knows how many Martial Ancestor Realm experts were in the Divine Feathers Sect right now.

The amount should be extremely frightening!

"Not possible…" Nangong Xianyin calmly shook her head.

"Since Sect Master Nangong is unwilling to part with it, then I can only give it up." Nie Li sighed. "I'll leave after I meet Ziyun and Ning'er."

'It seems like those elixirs were still insufficient to move Sect Master Nangong's heart.' Xiu Ming pondered in his heart. It seems like that so-called 'elixir' wasn't that much of a big deal after all.

When Nie Li finished speaking, he heard Nangong Xianyin's voice, "Sect Master Nie, please hold your steps."

"Sect Master Nangong, is there still anything to say?" Nie Li pretended to be at a loss as he asked as light flickered across his eyes.

"I've thought about it. Since Sect Master Nie is so interested in the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword, then I can only part with it." Although Nangong Xianyin's voice was calm, her bright face flashed across with a smear of redness.

As the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect, she was actually so philistine. It was, indeed, a huge loss to her face!

Truth be told, when Nie Li was willing to fork out five elixirs, Nangong Xianyin's heart was wildly thumping. She clearly understood the meaning behind those five elixirs. However, in order to swindle Nie Li, she could only suppress the raging waves within her heart and reject him. Hence, when Nie Li called off the deal, she immediately went back on her words.

If she were to miss those five elixirs, she would definitely regret it for the rest of her life!

Even if she had to make the exchange with the Myriad Ancestor Sword, she would not hesitate!

Five elixirs was sufficient to protect the Heavenly Note Sect from the disturbance of those Demonic Sects for a few hundred years. They might even be able to defeat the Demon God Sect to wipe away their past shame!

Although the fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword was precious and was an item of continued tradition of being passed down, it was still something useless. If the Heavenly Note Sect could not be protected, what's the use of having a fragment? Nangong Xianyin had, naturally, weighed the differences!


	455. Chapter 455

**Disclaimer**

 **This is the original translation work of the light novel Tales of Demons and Gods.**

 **This is directly pulled from the translation website wuxiaworld. This story is not mine. I just wanted to port it to my favorite fiction website. Feel free to check out the story on their website.**

 **Chapter 455 – Fiancée**

Xiu Ming was stunned for a long time.

Never in his wildest imagination did he expect this to be the outcome.

That was a fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword!

Even though there wasn't any practical uses to the Myriad Ancestor Sword's fragment, it was still a symbol of importance.

There were seven fragments, which were held by the seven major sects. They had been passed down for thousands of years and Nangong Xianyin was actually going to exchange it?

What was that elixir? It was actually something that Nangong Xianyin would exchange her fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword with?

This matter was something that made others puzzled.

The most crucial point was Nangong Xianyin's change in attitude. She no longer had her bearings as the Heavenly Note Sect's Sect Master, but as an unscrupulous merchant as she bargained with Nie Li and even tried to bluff him. This behavior made the eyes of others swim all over the place.

"Please reconsider, Sect Master!"

"Please reconsider again, Sect Master! Although there isn't any practical usage of the Myriad Ancestor Sword's fragment, it's still something that can't be easily exchanged for anything."

When several Protectors of the sect heard Nangong Xianyin's words, they immediately tried to persuade her to reconsider her words.

They thought that something wast wrong with Nanging Xianyin's brain, since she agreed to exchange with Nie Li.

Did they have no idea what those five elixirs that their Sect Master actually agreed to exchange with?

"Are you guys questioning my decision?" Nangong Xianyin frowned as she cast her glance at the few Protectors.

When the Protectors sensed Nangong Xianyin's concealed anger, they immediately bowed.

"Your subordinate doesn't dare."

"Except…"

Nangong Xianyin waved her hand, "No need to speak any further. I'm well aware of what I'm doing."

"Yes!" the Protectors didn't dare to speak any further.

The elixirs that she received previously were given to several Elders of the Heavenly Note Sect to enjoy. All of the Protectors had not tasted the elixirs; therefore, they didn't know how powerful the elixirs were.

Nangong Xianyin was well aware of what those five elixirs meant. Therefore, Nangong Xianyin had to get her hands on them. Even if it meant exchanging her fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword.

"Sect Master Nangong, I hope our cooperation will go well!" Nie Li said as he lightly smiled.

Suddenly, a charming figure appeared at the entrance of the main hall.

"Nie Li!" that voice was high-spirited as a familiar voice resounded.

Nie Li turned his head as he looked towards the origin of the voice. A smile was revealed on his mouth, it was Xiao Ning'er. Xiao Ning'er looked more mature, compared to before, and her body was also more curvy, compared to before. Her curvaceous figure was extremely charming.

When Xiao Ning'er saw Nie Li, a faint blush rose on her face. Seeing Nie Li again, she was extremely stirred in her heart.

The goddess that doesn't usually smile suddenly revealed her smile. It was as though the spring breeze was blowing and the entire heavens and earth turned pale in comparison to her smile. Xiu Ming blanked out for a moment before recovering.

Compared to Xiao Ning'er, all the ladies that could be considered as beauties had suddenly turned ordinary.

Xiao Ning'er came to Nie Li's side as she stared at him. After a brief moment, grief rose in her heart.

After such a long time, Xiao Ning'er felt that she was almost forgotten.

"Ning'er seems to have grown taller and also more beautiful!" Nie Li compared his height with Xiao Ning'er as he stroked her cheek. It was smooth and her figure also seemed to have turned more ample, compared to before.

This period of time was the growing period for youths. Nie Li also grew taller by a head, compared to before; so, naturally, Xiao Ning'er did as well as she turned slender and elegant.

Nie Li's gaze fell onto Xiao Ning'er's chest, Xiao Ning'er truly did become more ample, compared to before. He vaguely recalled that ambiguous moment when he treated Ning'er.

Sensing Nie Li's blazing gaze, Xiao Ning'er was a little happy in her heart and, at the same time, she also feeling bashful. There was a bizarre feeling on the places that Nie Li had swept his glaze at. Similarly to Nie Li, she also recalled the time when Nie Li first treated her illness and she couldn't help feeling a burning sensation on her cheeks.

When Xuan Yue saw this scene, she instantly understood what was going on. She would definitely not believe there's nothing between Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li.

Xiao Ning'er acted like a noble and virtuous goddess during the usual days, but behind everyone's back, wasn't she so passionate with other guys?

Xuan Yue couldn't help snorting as she cursed inwardly in her heart, _Bastard couple!_

Although she cursed in her heart, she still revealed a passionate smile on her face, "Junior Sister Ning'er, who is this excellent youth? Why don't you introduce me?"

Hearing her sharp voice, Nie Li's gaze shifted towards her as he slightly frowned his brows. Although Xuan Yue wore a smile on her face, with Nie Li's keen vision, he could tell that Xuan Yue was a hypocrite!

"Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li. I wonder how I should address this Senior Sister?" Nie Li lightly smiled as he asked Xuan Yue.

"Sect…Master of the Divine Feathers Sect." Xuan Yue's voice slightly paused. She wanted to speak, but she swallowed the words that reached her throat.

Who could have thought that this brat was actually the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect? With her status, she didn't even have the qualifications to speak with Nie Li.

After all, the Divine Feathers Sect was a powerhouse sect that was not in any way weaker than the Heavenly Note Sect!

On the other hand, she was just an ordinary disciple under the sixty-third generation of the Heavenly Note Sect!

*Cough* *Cough* "Greetings, Sect Master Nie." Xuan Yue was in a slightly awkward position.

"Xuan Yue, how can you be so rude? Didn't you see that Sect Master is speaking with Sect Master Nie? Why are you still not stepping down?!" a Protector said solemnly from the side.

"Yes, Protector Lei." Xuan Yue immediately backed off to a side.

If it was during normal times, she would be rather casual. However, with the Sect Master of two sects discussing matters, it wasn't appropriate for her to intrude.

"Sect Master Nie, you were saying that Ye Ziyun is your fiancée?" Nangong Xianyin enquired as she looked at Nie Li.

Xiu Ming's gaze also instantly fell onto Nie Li. He heard of Ye Ziyun before. Rumors had it that Ye Ziyun's beauty was in no way inferior to Xiao Ning'er. Furthermore, she also had the strongest talent amongst the younger generation of the Heavenly Note Sect. Her cultivation progressed rapidly and could be called a genius that's hard to come by even in a thousand years. Rumors also stated that Nangong Xianyin had intentions to groom Ye Ziyun to be the next Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect.

Nie Li actually claimed that Ye Ziyun was his fiancée? Xiu Ming refused to believe it.

"That's right!" Nie Li nodded his head.

But after hearing Nie Li's certain reply, Xiu Ming frowned his brows for a brief moment. At the current moment, Nie Li was replying this question with his status as the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect so naturally, there couldn't be any falseness in his words!

Xiu Ming couldn't help feeling jealous in his heart. Ladies like Ye Ziyun were something that even he didn't dare to think of.

"Then, your relationship with Xiao Ning'er…" Nangong Xianyin's gaze fell onto Xiao Ning'er, who was by Nie Li's side. From Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er's flirting actions, even a fool could tell that the relationship between them wasn't so simple.


	456. Chapter 456

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 **Chapter 456 – Nurture**

Upon hearing Nangong Xianyin's words, Xiao Ning'er lowered her head as hints of sadness flashed across her eyes.

If Ye Ziyun was his legitimate fiancée, then what about her?

She's nothing.

All along, she didn't possess any status. However, she had already chosen Nie Li silently. Despite even knowing that it was impossible between her and Nie Li, she had already decided to stand by Nie Li.

Be it life or death.

Nie Li threw a glance towards Xiao Ning'er, who was standing by the side, and saw the lost and confused look reflected in her eyes.

He recalled his previous life, when Xiao Ning'er sacrificed herself for him. In the two lifetimes, both of their fates had already been tied together and not able to be separated.

In his previous lifetime, he had let many people down. Thus, in this lifetime, he will protect everyone!

Nie Li raised his head, and revealed a faint smile as he replied to Nangong Xianyin, "Sect Master Nangong, she is also my woman."

After hearing Nie Li's reply, Nangong Xianyin was in a daze for a brief moment. Nie Li's reply made her feel startled. It was fine with Ye Ziyun being his fiancée, but even Xiao Ning'er as well?

Both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were the most outstanding amongst the younger generations.

Xiu Ming, who was beside her, was about to go crazy. Just what the heck was going on? Be it Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er, both were prideful ladies of the heavens, attracting the envy of countless women. They were the goddesses in the hearts of many youths of the Six Major Righteous Sects.

Xiao Ning'er's shoulders trembled as tears filled her eyes. This was the first time in so long that Nie Li declared that she was his woman.

Even if this was just used to brush off Nangong Xianyin, Xiao Ning'er was already satisfied.

Just when they were speaking, a beautiful silhouette had walked into the grand hall.

That person was Ye Ziyun. She wore a purple silk dress, which made her look like a fairy.

Both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun possessed their own unique points. Their beauties were extraordinary. The moment they appeared, everyone else in the Heavenly Note Sect would lose in comparison.

Xiu Ming was in a daze, but shortly after, he abruptly recalled something. The corner of his mouth curved into a grin as he took fortune in others misfortune.

 _That brat Nie Li actually declared that Xiao Ning'er to be his woman right in front of his fiancée, Ye Ziyun. He's backyard will probably catch a fire soon. Since you're so proud, then let you sink._

When Nie Li saw Ye Ziyun, he instantly felt awkward. He put all the blame on that mouth of his for being too fast. Now that he had landed himself in an awkward position, how will he explain this to Ye Ziyun?

Ye Ziyun took a glance at Nie Li, her eyes were filled with reminiscence. Although she was held up by tens of thousands of people in the Heavenly Note Sect, she still felt extremely lonely.

In the entire Heavenly Note Sect, she only knew Ning'er. However, there weren't any discussions between them.

She was well aware that Ning'er's fond of Nie Li. But at the same time, she was Nie Li's fiancée.

This awkward relationship caused the both of them to remain in a stalemate.

In fact, Ye Ziyun wasn't too mindful of that in her heart.

From the distant Tiny World to the Draconic Ruins Realm, they had experienced life and death, as well as the unforeseen future, together. What else can't they put down? Only by supporting each other, can they continue their path and accomplish the mission entrusted to them.

Ye Ziyun was calm, contrarily to Xiao Ning'er's apologetic gaze. She lightly smiled as she walked towards Xiao Ning'er and held onto her hand.

Xiao Ning'er raised her head in shock as she stared into Ye Ziyun's eyes. In that instant, it was as if their hearts had connected and she understood.

When they were young, they had been good friends.

After experiencing so much, along with life and death, what else can't they put behind them?

In that instant, even Nie Li was dumbfounded. Just what was going on?

Everyone in the hall exchanged looks and, clearly, they could not make out the situation.

Xiu Ming widened his eyes. He never expected such an outcome.

That's too…

Just how did Nie Li accomplish such a feat? Subduing two ladies that were blessed by the heavens and his backyard was not on fire. Xiu Ming felt speechless.

Even Nangong Xianyin was astonished. She understood both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. The Heavenly Note Sect did not forbid their female disciples to interact with male disciples from other sects. However, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were the only exceptions as they did not interact with the male disciples from the other sects because they were very indifferent. Furthermore, there seemed to be some conflict between the both of them; thus, they didn't interact with one another at all. However, from today's event, she felt that she had misjudged them.

"Sect Master." Ye Ziyun cupped her hands towards Nangong Xianyin, appearing to be extremely respectful.

"Ziyun, this newly throned Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect, Nie Li, claims to be your fiancé." Nangong Xianyin was still unable to affirm it; hence, she questioned Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun and Nie Li exchanged a glance. The latter couldn't help scratching his head. What happened earlier on still made him feel awkward.

"Replying Sect Master, he is indeed my fiancé." Ye Ziyun nodded her head.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nangong Xianyin's face dropped. "Ziyun, are you aware of your wrongs?"

Ye Ziyun immediately cupped her hands and replied, "Ziyun wasn't hiding it on purpose and seeks the forgiveness of Sect Master."

"Ziyun, the Sect has always placed the both of you as top priority to nurture to the point of having intentions of passing down the next Sect Master position over to you. The both of you are well aware of the Sect's rules and regulations. The Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect is forbidden to marry." Nangong Xianyin's face dropped as her tone was a little stern.

Ye Ziyun was a little guilty. After all, the fault was on her to begin with. The Heavenly Note Sect spent so much energy to nurture her, but she hid the fact that she was engaged.

During this period of secluded cultivation, Ye Ziyun's [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] cultivation technique underwent a great improvement. Right now, she was not any inferior to a 3-Stage or 4-Stage Dao of Dragon Realm expert.

Looking at Ye Ziyun, Nie Li's brows furrowed. Her nature was kind and even when she was bullied by Nangong Xianyin, she would take it. However, being Nie Li, who was someone that was unwilling to take a loss, he instantly felt unhappy when he saw Ye Ziyun's situation.

Nie Li sneered, "Sect Master Nangong, there are some wrongs in your words. Indeed, the Heavenly Note Sect has spent great effort to nurture the both of them. However, both their innate talents are as shown, even without the nurture of the Heavenly Note Sect, they are still able to reach their current accomplishments."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nangong Xianyin could not help going silent. Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er truly were… abnormal. After their arrival in the Heavenly Note Sect, they did not practise any cultivation techniques of the of the Heavenly Note Sect. In the entire Heavenly Note Sect, there wasn't any cultivation techniques more powerful than the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] and the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique.

"Furthermore, Ziyun and Ning'er have also made a considerable contribution to the Heavenly Note Sect." What Nie Li meant was those sacred elixirs that were given to the Heavenly Note Sect by the two of them.


	457. Chapter 457

Disclaimer: Not mine 

**Chapter 457- Female Disciple**

Although Nangong Xianyin's heart wavered a little, she still remained stern.

She realised that if Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er was unable to become the next Sect Master, she could not find a third candidate in the entire Heavenly Note Sect.

At the sight of Nangong Xianyin's hesitation, Xuan Yue felt overjoyed in her heart.

All along, she had coveted after the Sect Master position of the Heavenly Note Sect and treated Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er as formidable rivals. After all, both of their talents were too powerful. As long as the both of them still existed, there wasn't even a one-ten thousandth of a chance for her to become the Sect Master.

Who could have imagined that a sudden glimpse of hope in the dark mist of bewilderment on a long lane that both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er were engaged to someone. According to the rules and regulations of the Heavenly Note Sect, disciples of the Sect were not allowed to get married. If they did, they would have to leave the Sect.

This was a rule that was set in place a few thousand years ago, so who could break it?

Xuan Yue immediately stood up and cupped her hands towards Nangong Xianyin, "Sect Master, both Junior Sister Ziyun and Ning'er are engaged and our Sect can't do something like breaking their engagement. Since they no longer wish to remain in the Heavenly Note Sect, why not let them free?"

Nangong Xianyin was enraged, "Silence!"

Xuan Yue was startled when she saw how angry Nangong Xianyin was. She had never seen Nangong Xianyin like that before and could only stand to the side.

Nangong Xianyin naturally saw the schemes in Xuan Yue's heart. If both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er left, she, Xuan Yue would naturally be the next candidate for the Sect Master's position. However, Xuan Yue was already over thirty and yet, her cultivation was not in the Dao of Dragon Realm yet. Compared to Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, she was a lot more inferior.

Not to mention that Xuan Yue was a jealous person. Despite the fact that she yearned to be the Sect Master, she lacked the moral character. If such person were became the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect, the future could only be as one could easily imagine.

Neither Ye Ziyun nor Xiao Ning'er could leave. If they did, there would no longer be a Successor for the Heavenly Note Sect.

Nangong Xianyin forced a smile as she looked at Nie Li, "Sect Master Nie Li, must you take the both of them away? Can't you leave one of them for us?" From her tone, there were several hints of begging.

Hearing Nangong Xianyin's words, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er's face instantly flushed red.

There were some ambiguous meanings in that 'take the both of them away?'

Xiu Ming beside her, however, could only roll his eyes as he felt depressed in his heart. He originally thought that Nangong Xianyin would flare up. In the end, she used such a tone to speak to Nie Li, which had already admitted her defeat.

He originally thought that there would be a nice show to watch. But who could have expected that before the show even started, it had already ended?

Nie Li awkwardly smiled, "Sect Master Nangong, I don't want to do it as well. But who asked the Heavenly Note Sect to create such bizarre rule? I understand your dote for Ziyun and Ning'er, but you can only part with them. Are you asking the both of them to become the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect and remain single for life?"

Nangong Xianyin's face turned red, "You!"

Nie Li hastily added, "Sect Master Nangong, I'm not speaking about you!"

Nie Li smiled. In his previous life, the Heavenly Note Sect did not fall. It was Nangong Xianyin who withdrew from her position and immediately filled the Sect Master position before wandering around, since that old woman already had someone in her heart.

She could only dream on passing the burning sweet potato to Ziyun or Ning'er.

Since his Divine Feathers Sect had nothing to fear now, and with the strength of his Sect, not even two Heavenly Note Sects could defeat him!

Ye Ziyun immediately stood up and cupped her hands towards Nangong Xianyin, "Sect Master, there isn't any filter in Nie Li's mouth. I hope Sect Master does not place his words in your heart. After coming to the Heavenly Note Sect, Ziyun felt the your doting to the point that you even gave me the chance to enter the Secret Boundary to cultivate. If I were to leave like this, I would feel bad."

Nangong Xianyin's eyes lit up. Could it be that Ye Ziyun wanted to stay? As expected, the position of Heavenly Note Sect's Sect Master held irresistible temptation, so it was understandable for her not to give it up.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li grew anxious, "Ziyun…"

Ye Ziyun continued, "However, I must leave. But, before I do, as a disciple of the Heavenly Note Sect, I, naturally, have to share the Sect Master's worries."

Nangong Xianyin originally thought that there was a turn for the better, but who could have expected that Ye Ziyun still wanted to leave? A moment of heaven and a moment of hell, she even had the heart to cry. Share her worries? How was she going to share her worries? With the both of them gone, who could share her worries?

Earlier, when Xuan Yue heard Ye Ziyun's words, her heart hung in suspense. But after Ye Ziyun continued speaking, her anxious heart eased up. She curled her lips, _As long as both of them leave, everything will be easy to deal with._

Xiao Ning'er took a glance at Nie Li, before cupping her hands, "Ning'er's heart is not here and so, I wish to leave as well. However, Ning'er is willing to share the Sect Master's worries."

Nangong Xianyin's heart ashened at her words as she shook her hands, "Forget it, forget it. If the both of you want to leave, then so be it."

Although Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er had already spoken, she knew that no one could share her worries.

Ye Ziyun gave a yell towards the door, "Xiao Yue, Ming'er, come in."

A group of female disciples came in chirpsing and the scene was lively. There were at least a dozen of them.

Xiao Ning'er also gave a yell, "Xiu'er, Yuyin, come in as well."

About another dozen female disciples entered.

Nangong Xianyin's gaze fell onto those female disciples and was a bit dazed. "These are…" She suddenly sensed something and her eyes lit up.

These female disciples followed Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er during the usual days and would rarely come into contact with the outside world. They could be considered the guards that the Heavenly Note Sect gave to Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er to protect them. Before the arrival of those two, those female disciples already had the cultivation of Heavenly Star Realm.

But as Nangong Xianyin saw it, although those female disciples' talents were still decent, compared to Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, there was a huge difference.

She had not seen them for a short period of time and those female disciples already underwent such astonishing changes.

Ye Ziyun cupped her hands towards Nangong Xianyin, "Sect Master, these sisters were chosen by me. Their ages do not exceed twenty and every single of them possess extraordinary talent. Their cultivations have also rapidly progressed during recent times. There are a total of sixteen, all of them have already achieved the Dao of Dragon Realm."

Xiao Ning'er continued, "The age of these sisters of mine also do not exceed twenty. A total of fifteen, whom are already Dao of Dragon Realm."

Nangong Xianyin closed her eyes and sensed a little. When she reopened her eyes, a smear of shock flashed across. They were as Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er had said. Those female disciples had already achieved Dao of Dragon Realm. Achieving Dao of Dragon Realm at below the age of twenty truly was a talent that was hard to come by in a thousand years.

And now, there was a sudden appearance of over thirty people. This was simply too unbelievable. However, the truth was displayed before her and she could not believe it.

Xuan Yue originally felt that her dream came true, but at that moment, she felt tens of thousands of horses running across her heart.

Just what was going on? Was she still asleep and dreaming?


	458. Chapter 458

Disclaimer: Not mine 

**Chapter 458 – Purchasing Elixirs**

All along, Xuan Yue assumed that she was ranked third amongst the talents in the Heavenly Note Sect.

Aside from Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun, she never placed anyone else in her eyes.

However, she never expected that aside from her, there were so many other Dao of Dragon Realm geniuses in the Heavenly Note Sect.

In just that instant, her dreams on becoming the Sect Master were scattered.

"No, that's impossible. Sect Master, they must have done some demonic sorcery and intend on duping you!" Xuan Yue insanely yelled. At this very instant, the aloof bearing that she had pretended to have was all torn apart.

Her unsounded actions caused Nangong Xianyin to frown her brows.

"Sect Master, you must not be bewitched by those nasty people!" Xuan Yue hysterically yelled.

Nangong Xianyin could naturally tell that it was unnatural for so many geniuses to appear. However, when everything was linked together with Nie Li, it all became natural.

Based on the powerful medicinal effects of those Sacred Elixirs that were given by Nie Li itself, it wasn't something difficult to create several Dao of Dragon Realm geniuses.

"Xuan Yue, don't make a racket in the main hall. Someone, take her away!" Nangong Xianyin solemnly barked.

Very quickly, a few guards came and took Xuan Yue away.

Xuan Yue lowered her head as she deeply glared at Nie Li's trio and hung her dispiritedly head, she was unresigned. However, she knew that she no longer had any chance in changing anything.

Looking at Xuan Yue being removed, Nangong Xianyin fell into deep thoughts. She clearly never imagined that Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun actually nurtured so many geniuses. As these geniuses were all nurtured by the two of them, the two of them naturally left a deep brand on them.

Was it Nie Li's motive to control the Heavenly Note Sect?

If that was the case, could she still use these people? If she didn't, was there anyone else in the Heavenly Note Sect that she could use?

Nangong Xianyin could not help rubbing her brows.

Looking at her distressed manner, Nie Li couldn't help showing a smile, "Sect Master Nangong seems to be in distress!"

Nangong Xianyin glanced at Nie Li, depressedly sighed as she bitterly smiled, "Sect Master Nie, you did this on purpose, right?"

"Your words are too serious, Sect Master Nangong." Nie Li faintly smiled as he continued, "I've recently received news that the Demon God's Sect has received the inheritance of the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land and was raising a large army without restraints. With the Pentastrike Demon Sect and the Scarlet Moon Sect blindly following the Demon God's Sect's lead, the Demon God's Sect might not be able to hold themselves back any longer."

"I'm well aware of that. The motive for Sect Master Nie speaking of this issue is…" Nangong Xianyin frowned her brows.

Nie Li faintly smiled, "If the Demon God's Sect were to take action against the Righteous Sects, who would they target first?"

"That would naturally be the weakest Sect." Nangong Xianyin answered after falling into a brief moment of ponder.

"Then the weakest Sect is…" Nie Li's mouth rose into a smile.

"Divine Feathers…" Just when Nangong Xianyin were about to speak, she could not help feeling a little embarrassed. After all, the Sect Master of the Divine Feathers Sect was still present.

"In the past, the Divine Feathers Sect was undoubtedly the weakest amongst them all. However, the Divine Feathers Sect right now was no long comparable to it's past. As for the reason why, I'm sure that Sect Master Nangong is well-aware of that." Nie Li looked at Nangong Xianyin with a smile and at the same time, not a smile.

Nangong Xianyin fell into her thoughts for a brief moment. She naturally understood Nie Li's meaning behind his words. In the past, the Divine Feathers Sect was undoubtedly the weakest Sect. However, it was hard to say now. Without considering any other factors, just those Sacred Elixirs that were given by Nie Li, which possessed powerful medicinal effects that even she was well-aware. Just based on those elixirs that were gifted by Nie Li alone, it could allow the few Martial Ancestor Realm experts of the Divine Feathers Sect to increase in power by several folds. At the same time, it could also nurture many outstanding geniuses, since the Divine Feathers Sect must definitely be in possession of even more elixirs.

The current strength of the Divine Feathers Sect was deep and unmeasurable.

Amongst the six Righteous Sects, the Divine Feathers Sect was removed from the list. The Skyblaze Sect was the most powerful, while the Sky Origin and Phaseless Sects being on the same level. Thereafter, it would be the Heavenly Note Sect and the Thousand Flowers Sect. Therefore, the possibility of the Heavenly Note Sect being their first target was extremely high.

"Let's not mention who will be the first to suffer their attacks. The Ancestral Demonic Saint Land still holds a huge conspiracy, which is to refine the entire Draconic Ruins Realm. If the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land succeeds in doing that, I'm afraid that it will be difficult for the Heavenly Note Sect to be exempted from the shock wave." Nie Li calmly said.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Nangong Xianyin and Xiu Ming trembled in fear.

"What are those words based on?" Xiu Ming looked at Nie Li. If that was the case, then the Sky Origin Sect should also make their preparations. Although Nie Li wasn't quite pleasing to his eyes, it concerned the life and death of the every Righteous Sect. Thus, he had no choice but to lay down his prejudice.

"It's up to you to believe my words. Anyhow, the Divine Feathers Sect has already made our preparations to battle. As for the other Righteous Sects, it's not our business!" Nie Li smiled.

"In recent times, it was indeed true that there were movements from the Demon God's Sect." Nangong Xianyin said after pondering for a brief moment. She had to admit that the words from Nie Li truly did contain a powerful impact.

Refining the entire Draconic Ruins Realm. If the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land was to succeed in it, none of the Righteous Sects would be able to escape alive.

"Sect Master Nie Li, I disagree with you. There are eggs under the nest." Xiu Ming immediately continued, "I wonder if the Sect Master Nie has any good ideas?"

"We can only increase our own strength." Nie Li did not bother with Xiu Ming as he stared at Nangong Xianyin. "Facing the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land, no one has any odds of success. If the Heavenly Note Sect is still having their guards against the Divine Feathers Sect, then there's nothing I can do to help!"

Nangong Xianyin naturally understood Nie Li's meaning. The Heavenly Note Sect was currently lacking in strength. If they continued to have their guards up and obstruct them at this moment and not start using those capable young disciples, the future of the Heavenly Note Sect would be in even more danger.

"I will definitely consider Sect Master Nie's words carefully." Nangong Xianyin nodded her head.

At this moment, Xiu Ming recalled another matter. If the Divine Feathers Sect and the Heavenly Note Sect formed an alliance, then they would be safe. But what about the Sky Origin Sect? The Heavenly Note Sect obtained Sacred Elixirs from the Divine Feathers Sect, but what were they? Why did Nangong Xianyin care about those elixirs so much to the point that she would use a Fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword to make the exchange?

"Sect Master Nie, I'm wondering, just what are those Sacred Elixirs from the Divine Feathers Sect?" Xiu Ming tried to probe.

"Sacred Elixirs? They are merely ordinary elixirs that could be used to increase one's cultivation." Nie Li appeared very relaxed.

If they were indeed ordinary elixirs, then Nangong Xianyin would naturally not pay so much attention to them. The more casual Nie Li was, the more Xiu Ming felt an itch in his heart. He was the Young Sect Master of the Sky Origin Sect. Although he was furious that Nie Li had stolen his sweetheart, he was even more concerned with the prosperity and decline of his Sect.

As long as he protected his position as the Young Sect Master, what kind of woman couldn't he have?

Xiu Ming took a glance at Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun before retracting his gaze.

From the conversation between Nangong Xianyin and Nie Li, he could judge that the times have changed for the Divine Feathers Sect due to those Sacred Elixirs. At the same time, the Heavenly Note Sect also received benefits due to those Sacred Elixirs.

If the Heavenly Note Sect and the Divine Feathers Sect were gotten stronger, then how could the Sky Origin Sect fall behind?!

"I wonder if I can have an elixir from Sect Master Nie? I can purchase it from you!" Xiu Ming said after brief consideration.


	459. Chapter 459

Disclaimer: Not mine 

**Chapter 459 – The Miracles of Duan Jian**

Hearing Xiu Ming's words, Nie Li laughed, "Now that you've mention it, Young Sect Master Xiu Ming, I do have some relationship with the Phaseless Sect."

"Hmm? What relationship?" Xiu Ming appeared a little shocked.

"I have a brother currently in your Phaseless Sect, so I'm indebted to the Phaseless Sect for taking care of him." Nie Li said faintly.

"Duan Jian. I wonder, does Young Sect Master Xiu Ming know of this person?" Nie Li laughed.

"Duan Jian?" Xiu Ming inhaled a mouthful of chilled air. He never thought that Nie Li's brother would be Duan Jian, that abnormal monster.

It was not surprising for Xiu Ming to be so astonished. In the Phaseless Sect, Duan Jian's existence was legendary.

It wasn't long since he entered the Phaseless Sect and had been a lone wolf with little words. So much so that even an extra word would be a debt. The whole time, he had been focused in his cultivation. At the beginning, everyone felt afraid towards this fellow who possessed a pair of wings behind his back. But, gradually, it turned into contempt. They would all tease Duan Jian once in awhile, which he paid no attention to.

Perhaps it was his endurance that made him a good target to be bullied. At one time, dozens of the younger disciples presumptuously surrounded Duan Jian and started attacking him.

At that time, everyone thought that it would be a tragedy for Duan Jian. But what happened next made everyone to be taken aback.

Those dozens of younger disciples was all knocked down. The ones that were injured the lightest had three of his ribs broken, with a few who were nearly crippled by him.

Because of the cruelty towards his own Sect disciples, he suffered the toughest punishment from the Phaseless Sect. The punishment was extremely fearsome. In the past, when someone underwent the same punishment, they were already yelling for their mommy and daddy on their first day. When the third day ends, they would at least wind up in bed for three months. However, Duan Jian did not even utter a single word for the entire three days.

When the three day punishment ended, Duan Jian returned back to his usual life. Eat, cultivate and being a lone wolf.

Was that still a person? That's simply…

Thereafter, what happened next made everyone speechless.

After those dozens of younger disciples lost, they naturally felt unhappy about it. Many of them had backgrounds behind them and thus, sought out quite a few experts in the Sect to stick out for them. It's to the point that they even called dozens of experts to surround Duan Jian.

However, the situation remained unchanged. Those dozens of people were bashed up by Duan Jian, not a single one of them went back in one piece.

That caused the entire Phaseless Sect to be dumbfounded.

Those dozens of experts were already experts whose names were widely spread throughout the Phaseless Sect. A few of them were even direct disciples of Elders. However, when those dozens surrounded Duan Jian alone, they were all bashed up by him. This was an outcome which no one could imagined.

According to basis, Duan Jian should've suffered another three days of punishment. However…

He wasn't even the slightest injured from the previous punishment!

Just when the Deacons of the Phaseless Sect were discussing on how to punish Duan Jian, the Grand Elder of the Phaseless Sect stood out. Protecting him and taking him under his wing as his disciple.

After that, Duan Jian did not fight with anyone for a period of time. The next time he did, it was the Battle of Talents in the Phaseless Sect.

In that battle, many talented disciples appeared, nearly all of the talented disciples of the Phaseless Sect acted.

However, the outcome was that Duan Jian took first place. Furthermore, it was done in a manner that made everyone feel extremely speechless. Every single talented disciple was taken out by Duan Jian in a move.

Everyone's attacks were ineffective against Duan Jian's body. There was a talented disciple that refused to believe that and used an Artifact to hack down from Duan Jian's head. However, that Artifact was broken in two.

Monster, that was probably the only word that could be used to describe Duan Jian.

It was not surprising for Xiu Ming to be so shocked after hearing Nie Li's words.

Xiu Ming inwardly rejoiced. Luckily, he did not create a death feud between him and Nie Li. Otherwise, not to mention the power that stood behind Nie Li, just one Duan Jian was sufficient for him to feel a headache.

"I never thought that Sect Master Nie and Big Brother Duan Jian are friends." Xiu Ming laughed.

"Duan Jian? Big Brother?" Nie Li stared blankly for a moment.

"I suppose Sect Master Nie still does not know about it. Big Brother Duan Jian is currently the disciple of our Grand Elder, the most outstanding talent amongst the younger generation of our Phaseless Sect," Xiu Ming laughed. In the future when he wanted to climb up to the Sect Master position of the Phaseless Sect, he would still require the support of Duan Jian.

"So that's the case." Nie Li smiled. In the letters, he did read that Duan Jian had gotten the Grand Elder of the Phaseless Sect as his Master. However, he had no idea of the prestige that Duan Jian possessed in the Phaseless Sect.

Also, Nie Li had no idea about the relationship between Duan Jian and Xiu Ming.

Xiu Ming laughed, "If Sect Master Nie has time, you can take a look around the Phaseless Sect. At that time, I'll act as the host and treat you and Big Brother Duan Jian to some tea."

"Deal." Nie Li smiled. With a move of his right hand, he took out a bottle of Sacred Elixirs and threw it towards Xiu Ming.

Xiu Ming immediately catched it.

"This is the Sacred Elixirs, consider it a gift for our meeting." Nie Li faintly smiled.

At the sight of Nie Li throwing one Sacred Elixirs, Nangong Xianyin could not help having a ripple flashing through her eyes. She's well aware of the meaning behind the Sacred Elixirs and Nie Li actually gifted one away so casually.

Raising his head to look at Nie Li in doubt, Xiu Ming lowered his head and opened up the bottle. Instantly, he felt a surge of rich fragrance burrowing into his nose.

With just a sniff, Xiu Ming felt the energy within his body surging continuously.

Xiu Ming inhaled a mouthful of cold air. He finally understood why Nangong Xianyin, as the Sect Master of the Heavenly Note Sect, would lose her control towards these Sacred Elixirs to the point that she would even use a fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword to exchange.

Just one of these Sacred Elixirs could allow a Martial Ancestor Realm expert to increase his cultivation by two to three levels. Furthermore, it could also directly allow a pinnacle Dao of Dragon Realm expert to step into Martial Ancestor Realm.

Just what kind of concept was that?

Martial Ancestor Realm experts were the pillar power of a Sect!

Facing the Demon God's Sect, as well as the two other Demonic Sects, the Six Divine Sects have always felt great pressure from them, since they were in the disadvantage compared to those three. Without the protection of Martial Ancestor Realm experts, the annihilation of their Sects was a possibility! And in every Sect, there was only three to five that could cultivate their way to Martial Ancestor Realm, at best.

Xiu Ming deeply glanced at Nie Li and suppressed the emotions in his heart, "May I ask, how many of these Sacred Elixirs does Sect Master Nie have? I wonder if you could sell some of these to our Phaseless Sect?"

"This is something that I can consider, but I wonder what does the Phaseless Sect want to bring out in exchange?" Nie Li faintly smiled. He knew that he had successfully hooked the interest of Xiu Ming.

"Similar to the Heavenly Note Sect, we're willing to exchange our fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword. If Sect Master Nie is also interested in other stuff of our Phaseless Sect, we can also consider it," said Xiu Ming. His intention was already nakedly exposed, that was to obtain as many elixirs as possible from Nie Li at all costs!


	460. Chapter 460

Disclaimer: Not mine

 **Chapter 460 – Myriad Ancestor Sword**

If there were a few more Martial Ancestor Realm experts in a Divine Sect, their strength could ascend by a level.

However, to Nie Li, Martial Ancestor Realm was just the gateway to cultivation.

It was still too early to step onto the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land and confront the Sage Emperor.

The reason why Nie Li gave such large amount of elixirs was firstly to obtain benefits for himself. The other reason would be to increase the strength of those Divine Sects. After all, the Divine Sects were the main force that confronted the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land.

Anyway, Nie Li could produce those elixirs in large batches.

"I will stay in the Heavenly Note Sect for a period of time." Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er.

Both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er could not help their faces flushing red and changed the direction of their gazes.

At their actions, Nie Li could not refrain from laughing.

Xiu Ming pondered and continued, "I will send someone back to the Phaseless Sect to obtain our Fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword."

"Then I'll have to thank Young Sect Master Xiu Ming for the trouble." Nie Li laughed. Since Xiu Ming was going to obtain the fragment himself, it saved him from quite a bit of inconvenience.

"Sect Master Nie is being too polite." Xiu Ming immediately cupped his hands.

"Don't mention it." Nie Li laughed.

In the coming period of time, Nie Li had been staying in the Heavenly Note Sect, while expanding his reach towards the few other Divine Sects.

When the few other Divine Sects became aware that the Heavenly Note Sect, as well as the Phaseless Sect, had used their Fragment of the Myriad Ancestor Sword to exchange some Sacred Elixirs, they could no longer stay still. Aside from being a symbolic token, the Myriad Ancestor Sword had no other uses. However, the Sacred Elixirs were different. One Sacred Elixir could create a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, that was a genuine benefit.

The other Divine Sects went through various channels and used their fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword under their possession to exchange some of Nie Li's Sacred Elixirs.

In the end, all six fragments fell into Nie Li's hands more easily than he had imagined. The power of the Sacred Elixirs was way too powerful and no one could resist their temptation. It was not an exception for the Skyblaze Sect as well, despite the fact that they were known as the strongest.

In the eyes of the other Divine Sects, the Divine Feathers Sect became an extremely mysterious existence. They gradually understood the reason why the Divine Feathers Sect had shut themselves off for so long, until their recent activities. In that period of time, the Divine Feathers Sect was probably frantically increasing their strength.

With so many powerful Sacred Elixirs in their possession, and their seclusion for such a long time, only God knows how powerful the Divine Feathers Sect had become. At least in a short period of time, before they could grasp how powerful the Divine Feathers Sect had become, they all had revered the Divine Feathers Sect in their hearts.

Many Sect Masters and Elders of the various Sects all wished to pay Nie Li a visit. However, they were all rejected. To the outside world, Nie Li seemed to have vanished.

In that period of time, Nie Li, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er spent their time free and easy in the Heavenly Note Sect.

In a hidden Courtyard within the Heavenly Note Sect.

Nie Li stood beside the table and took out the six Fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword as he sensed the powerful might that was emitting from the fragments.

A surge of aura was flowing from the Fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword. Nie Li could not help knitting his brows as he shut his eyes to sensed them.

"Nie Li, just what are the uses of these fragments?" Xiao Ning'er couldn't control herself from asking. It wasn't an easy task to obtain the fragments and she had no idea of the uses of those fragments.

Ye Ziyun also looked at Nie Li in puzzlement. Nie Li had already studied those fragments for half a day and they still didn't know what Nie Li was going to do with them.

"Can these fragments combine to form the Myriad Ancestor Sword?" Ye Ziyun blinked her eyes as she asked.

"Not now, the Sword Spirit has already dissipated. I'm afraid that it will be hard to restore it." Nie Li sighed as he shook his head.

"Then, what should we do? Without the Myriad Ancestor Sword, we won't be able to return to the Tiny World in a short time." Yu Yan frowned her brows, "Only the Myriad Ancestor Sword could break through the seal on the Tiny World."

Hearing Yu Yan's words, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er both widened their eyes. They had been looking forward to the day that they could return back to the Tiny World. However, they had not heard Nie Li speak about it.

"Nie Li, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li.

Nie Li gave a bitter smile, "Actually, I had already expected such a situation. I was worried that you guys would be even more disappointed if you had high hopes."

"Then, what should we do now? Is there no way to restore the Myriad Ancestor Sword?" Xiao Ning'er asked. Vaguely, there was disappointment in her heart. After all, she did want to return to the Tiny World, back to Glory City, which was her home, and also where her father was.

"There is a way." Nie Li's eye lit up after some pondering.

"What is it?" Everyone couldn't help turning their gazes towards Nie Li.

"I will use the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to absorb the energy of the Myriad Ancestor Sword!" Nie Li lightly smiled as he replied.

"Will that work?" Yu Yan couldn't help frowning her brows as she fell into hesitation. After all, this was not a simple matter.

"The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is a Divine Artifact that is not inferior to the Myriad Ancestor Sword. Therefore, it should be possible. By devouring the Fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword, it should also possess a portion of the Myriad Ancestor Sword's power, possessing the power to break the seal of the Myriad Ancestor Sword." Nie Li said after a brief consideration.

"There is some feasibility to it. Although it can't guarantee a total success, it's still worth giving it a try. After all, there's no other usage to these Fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword." Yu Yan said with distress. She never thought, in her wildest imagination, that the damage of the Myriad Ancestor Sword would be so serious.

Nie Li placed the Fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword on the table before retrieving his Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

The body of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword flickered with light. Within that light was a mysterious energy that was, at the same time, flickering with lightning.

Up till today, Nie Li had not managed to unleash the true might of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. However, he was well-aware that it was extremely powerful. Although he had no idea of it's origins, Nie Li still knew that this was not a simple sword.

Every time he used the sword, he could sense a portion of the energy within his body turning restless.

A surge of majestic force was released from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. Both Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun could not resist taking a few steps back as that energy gave them pressure.

Nie Li lightly frowned his brows, since he could vaguely sense that the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword was not the same as the past and the Fragments of the Myriad Ancestor Sword that were placed on the table were also becoming restless.

The six flickering lights vaguely felt as if they wanted to break through all obstacles. However, they were completely surrounded by a cage of lightning.

"Nie Li, do you know the origin of this sword in your hands?" Yu Yan was astonished as she asked.

"I have no idea. I only know that this Thunder God's Meteorite Sword is an ancient sword. Why do you ask?" Nie Li said with doubt.

"Because, it seems to be suppressing the energy of the Myriad Ancestor Sword!" Yu Yan was a little astonished as she spoke.


End file.
